Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path
by Thorrus
Summary: Der 10-jährige Harry findet eine Truhe, die seine Mutter mit Büchern über einige ihrer Lieblingsthemen hinterlassen hat. Zu entdecken, dass er ein Talent hat, Runen zu verstehen und zu erschaffen, eröffnet Harry einen ganz anderen Weg als irgendjemand erwartet hatte. Zeitsprünge, Erfindungen und ein bisschen Unterstützung, auf seinen langen Weg! Pairing: HP/HG/NT/FD/DG.
1. Lily's Chest of Awesome

Der 10-jährige Harry findet eine Truhe, die seine Mutter mit Büchern über einige ihrer Lieblingsthemen hinterlassen hat. Zu entdecken, dass er ein Talent hat, Runen zu verstehen und zu erschaffen, setzt Harry auf einen ganz anderen Weg als irgendjemand erwartet hatte. Abkürzungen, Erfindungen und ein bisschen Unterstützung sind ein langer Weg! Pairing7: HP / HG / NT / FD / DG. Ron / Molly Bashing und Größeres Wohl!Dumbledore.

Übersetzer: Thorrus

Autor: Temporal Knight

Link zum Original: s/11898648/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Rune-Stone-Path

Prolog: **Lily´s beeindruckende Truhe**

Der 10-jährige Harry Potter war froh, den Dachboden zu putzen. Es war seine letzte Aufgabe des Tages und sein Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley waren immer zu Hause, als er die letzte Aufgabe erreichte. Auf dem Dachboden ließen sie ihn jedoch in konnte kaum die Leiter hinaufsteigen und Dudley war einfach viel zu faul, um ihn dorthin zu folgen. Ohne sich Sorgen um sie machen zu müssen, musste Harry nicht wie gewöhnlich auf seinen Rücken achten oder auf seine Zunge beißen. Außerdem war es hier oben ruhig.

Harry war gerade damit fertig geworden, die letzte Ecke von Spinnweben und Staub zu säubern, als er eine Truhe bemerkte, die zu glühen schien. Sie war in die dunkelsten Ecke des Raums auf dem Boden eines großen Müllhaufens geschoben worden. Neugierig zog Harry die Sachen weg und beugte sich vor, um die geheimnisvolle Truhe zu untersuchen.

 _ **Lily´s beeindruckende Truhe**_

"War das meine Mutter?" Flüsterte Harry und las die Inschrift auf dem Schild. "Tante Petunia hatte gesagt, dass sie alles von Mum losgeworden ist ..." Harry griff nach der Truhe und bemerkte niemals den kleinen Lichtblitz, als sein Daumen die Riegel öffnete.

Das innere der Truhe war überraschend leer und bestand aus nur drei kleinen Notizbüchern und einer winzigen Halskette mit einem verschnörkelten " _L_ ", " _J_ " und " _H_ ", die alle ineinander verschlungen waren. Harry lächelte die Halskette an, vorausgesetzt, es waren die Initialen seiner Eltern und seiner selbst. Er schlang es sich über den Kopf, bevor er das erste Notizbuch öffnete.

 _Verbesserungen in Grundlegender Zauberkunst. Notiz an mich selbst; meine Ideen Flitwick zeigen, er wird es lieben. Vielleicht kann ich sogar das Mastery-Programm mit diesen überspringen._

"Ich frage mich, wer Flitwick war. Das ist ein wirklich seltsamer Name für jemanden." Keine der ersten Seiten in diesem Buch ergab viel Sinn. Es gab winzige Diagramme von sich bewegenden Stöcken mit Anweisungen darunter, Sätze in einer anderen Sprache durchgestrichen und ersetzt durch kürzere und Tabellen, die häufige Interaktionen auflisteten. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Notizbuch zur Seite, bevor er das nächste öffnete.

 _Verbesserungen bei Tränke Vorbereitungen und Brauen. Zu schade für Sev, er wäre grün vor Neid geworden, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich mir das alles ausgedacht habe._

Wiederum könnte das Buch genauso gut in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben worden sein, wie es gemacht wurde. Es gab ein paar urkomische Kritzeleien, aber mit einem Strichmännchen, das zwei Phiolen in einen Kessel goss, und bei der nächsten Figur explodierte der Kessel, als der Hut des Strichmännchens explodierte! Kichernd hob Harry das letzte Heft auf.

 _Runen, Runensteine und Abwehrrunen. Ein umfassendes Kompendium meiner äußerst nützlichen Hobby, an dem ich arbeite. Ich schwöre, wie kompliziert diese Dinge sind, verstehe ich nicht, warum sie so entspannend sind, um darüber zu rätseln._

Die Seite drehend, schnaubte Harry. "Das soll kompliziert sein? Verglichen mit diesen anderen Dingen ist dies Stoff der 1. Klasse!" Harry fuhr mit dem Finger über einige der seltsamen Symbole. Die Bedeutung der Symbole ergab für ihn vollkommen Sinn; auch wenn er sie vielleicht nicht aussprechen konnte. Wie " _Eihwaz_ " die so aussah wie seine Narbe und bedeutete etwas wie "Schutz", aber es gab viel zu viele Konsonanten, um es laut auszusprechen. Er blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter.

Während einige der komplexeren Runen auf den hinteren Seiten des Notizbuchs, Harry Kopf leicht schmerzen ließen, konnte Harry immer noch größtenteils dem folgen, was das Notizbuch beschrieb. Unglücklicherweise schienen einige Notizen seiner Mutter einfach falsch zu sein und einige der anderen sahen aus, als seien sie viel komplexer, als sie sein mussten, aber insgesamt war das Buch eine gute Grundlage für ... was auch immer sie studiert hatte.

"Junge!" Harry zuckte zusammen, als Onkel Vernon´s Stimme von der Leiter hallte - nun ja. "Komm runter und mach das Abendessen fertig! Wenn es nicht in fünfzehn Minuten auf dem Tisch ist, ist es wieder der Gürtel, Junge!" Es gab eine kurze Pause bevor, "Und dieser Dachboden war auch gereinigt worden!"

"Es ist fertig, Onkel Vernon! Ich komme!" Schrie Harry zurück. Er ließ die zwei unverständlichen Bücher in die Truhe seiner Mutter fallen, bevor er sie zuknallte und sicherstellte, dass seine neue Halskette gut unter seinen Hemd versteckt war. Er stand auf und umklammerte das Notizbuch der Runen. Er lächelte schwach über eine der wenigen Verbindungen zu seiner toten Mutter. Er kam später zu den anderen Büchern und der Truhe zurück, wenn seine Verwandten fort waren. Es hab eine Notwendigkeit, zu riskieren, dass die letzten Erinnerungen an seine Mutter verbrannt werden würden, die er zurück gelassen hatte. Im Moment würde er sich damit zufrieden geben, nur das eine Buch zu lesen, das er verstehen konnte. Er steckte das Buch in seine Tasche und hatte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harry war vor ein paar Tagen in der Lage gewesen, den Rest der Sachen seiner Mutter in seinen Schrank zu schmuggeln und hatte endlich die Notizbücher durchgelesen, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim aus den Zaubertrank und Zauberspruch Notizen machen, aber er hatte es geschafft, mehrere Fakten herauszufinden, die seine Welt komplett umkrempelten.

1) Seine Mutter war anscheinend sehr schlau und genoss es zu experimentieren. Leider waren ihre Talente eher auf Dinge ausgerichtet, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Zumindest bis jetzt.

2) Seine Mutter war begeistert gewesen, eine Familie zu gründen.

3) Er sollte anscheinend nie hierher kommen. Unterstrichen mehrmals in der Nähe des Runen-Notizbuches war:

 **Stelle sicher, dass James das Testament aktualisiert. Gestern war der letzte Strohhalm und Harry wird nie, unter keinen Umständen, zu Petunia gehen. Tuni schaffte es schließlich, diese Brücke zu verbrennen. Sie wird NIEMALS mein Kind berühren, wenn ich etwas dazu sagen kann!**

Das allein war merkwürdig genug und ließ einige Zweifel darüber aufkommen, was Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon über seine Eltern gesagt hatten, seit Harry sich erinnern konnte. Es stellte sich jedoch die Frage, wie genau er im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gelandet war ...

Und natürlich, am wichtigsten von allem ... Magie war echt. Aktuelle Magie! Wörter und Sprüche, die das Unmögliche möglich machen könnten! Dinge, die angesichts gegen die Physikalischen Gesetze und auch gegen die Gesetze der Natur waren! Zaubertränke, die Knochen oder Krankheiten heilen können!

Runen, die in der richtigen Kombination alles konnten.

Â »Ich frage mich, ob ich mir einen Runenkreis ausdenken kann, bei dem Dudley seinen Appetit verlieren würde. Es wäre sicherlich einfacher als ein Zauber oder etwas. Oder ... ich könnte eine Gruppe bilden, um alle dazu zu bringen, mich völlig allein zu lassen. " Harry´s Grinsen wurde breiter, als er die Runen-Notizen wieder aufnahm. Er hatte etwas zu lernen.


	2. First Forays

**Kapitel 1: Erste Streifzüge**

Einige Wochen später fand sich Harry über seinen ersten Freund nachdenkend wieder, als er seine Truhe in den Hogwarts-Express hob. Hagrid war alles in allem ein wundervoller Mann gewesen, aber Harry musste zugeben, dass der sanfte Riese eine ziemlich schlechte Einführung in die magische Welt war. Schrecklich sogar. Er hatte Harry nicht einmal gesagt, wie er auf eine scheinbar nicht existierende Plattform gelangen konnte! Zum Glück hatte er Zeit gehabt, einen Teil von Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte zu lesen, also wusste er von der Barriere zwischen den Plattformen 9 und 10, aber was wäre, wenn er es nicht getan hätte? Er könnte draußen stecken geblieben sein! Harry unterdrückte einen Schauder bei diesem Albtraum.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Hagrid ihm seine wunderschöne Eule Hedwig besorgt, die wirklich alles und alles wieder gut machte. Ein tatsächliches Geburtstagsgeschenk? Dieser Riese von einem Mann hatte Harry´s Loyalität für das Leben fest zementiert. Er lächelte Hedwig an, die den Kopf verdrehte und leise schuhute, als er durch die Gitterstäbe griff, um anschließend sanft an seinen Fingern zu knabbern.

"Entschuldigung, sitzt da jemand? Die meisten anderen Abteile sind voll und ich würde es vorziehen, das Ding nicht noch weiter zu tragen", fragte ein rothaariger Junge in Harry´s Alter und schob sich in das Abteil mit einen großen Schrankkoffer im Schlepptau.

"Sicher, der Platz ist frei", sagte Harry. "Ich bin übrigens Harry."

"Ron Weasley. Hast du Harry Potter irgendwo gesehen? Ich habe gehört, dass er dieses Jahr hier sein soll, ich wollte Hallo sagen, bevor wir die Schule erreichen."

"Ähm ..." Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, aber bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, ob er seinen Nachnamen zugeben wollte oder nicht, wurden Ron´s Augen größer und er zeigte auf Harry´s Stirn. Harry stöhnte und merkte, dass er viel zu spät die dumme, nervende Narbe entblößt hatte.

"Verdammt! **DU** bist Harry Potter! Warum hast du das nicht gesagt? Ich bin Ron Weasley!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Du hast dich schon vor einer Minute vorgestellt."

"Harry Potter! Wie hast du es gemacht? Erinnerst du dich daran? Hat es wehgetan? "

"Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden", seufzte Harry, griff in seine Tasche und zog das Runenheft seiner Mutter heraus. Sie hatte recht gehabt, es war eine fantastische Art sich zu entspannen und das Studieren der Runen half ihm immer die Welt um sich herum auszublenden. Zugegeben die Welt bestand früher aus Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley, aber die Theorie war immer noch solide. Richtig?

"Aber warum nicht? Du bist berühmt, Kumpel! Es ist großartig! Was ich nicht geben würde, um in deiner Position zu sein!" schrie Ron mit einem Grinsen, das fast sein Gesicht teilte.

Harry runzelte nur die Stirn. "Also würdest du es lieben, dass deine Eltern Tod sind und du bei Verwandten leben musst die dich hassen? Sei mein Gast. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich werde jetzt lesen."

Ron´s Mund klappte auf und er stotterte für ein paar Sekunden. Harry bemerkte, dass das Gesicht des Jungen leicht rot wurde, bevor er sich über seine Notizen beugte. Er war bereits in der Lage gewesen, einige Fehler seiner Mutter zu korrigieren, ein paar neue Notizen hinzuzufügen und **er hatte sogar ein paar Ideen zu einigen völlig neuen Runenkreisen**. Mit etwas Glück würde er vor Ende des Monats herausfinden, wie er einen der einfacheren fertigstellen könnte. Zwei Monate würde es wohl dauern. Die Schnitzereien aus dem Laden in der Winkelgasse hatten alles, was er brauchte, um loszulegen. Hagrid zu überzeugen, dass er zwei Jahre früher etwas gewollt hatte (warum Antike Runen erst im dritten Jahr gelehrt wurden, konnte er nicht herausfinden; es war nicht so kompliziert) war schwierig gewesen, bis Harry das "Ich möchte meiner Mutter näher sein" Karte gezogen hatte. Hagrid war danach geschmolzen und erlaubte den Einkauf.

Zum Glück blieb Ron für ein paar Stunden ruhig ... Harry konnte ihn immer hören wie er murmelte und murrte. Es war ein bisschen nervig, aber er hat Harry immer noch seiner Arbeit überlassen. Als der Servierwagen kam, hatte Harry die aktuelle Gruppe abgeschlossen, die er studiert hatte und fühlte sich ein bisschen schlecht. Es war nicht Ron´s Schuld, die magische Welt im Allgemeinen schien ihn zu vergöttern. Er kaufte ein paar zusätzliche Snacks von der Frau als Friedensangebot.

"Hier, willst du welche? Ich habe ein bisschen zu viel, denke ich."

"Wirklich? Du willst es nicht?" Ron wollte nach den Schokoladenfröschen greifen, aber seine Hand erstarrte in der Mitte.

"Sicher, nimm dir ruhig etwas."

"Vielen Dank!" Ron stürzte nach vorne und schnappte sich zwei Hände voll Essen, bevor er einige der Verpackungen auseinanderriss und die Schokofrösche in seinen Mund stopfte. "Willst du ein Sandwich?" Fragte Ron mit seinem Mund voller kleiner Schokofrösche. "Mum hat sie für mich gemacht. Sie sind gut, aber es sind keine Süßigkeiten."

"Sicher, danke." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, versuchte den Glanz in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Dieses eine Sandwich hatte mehr Fleisch als Harry die ganze Woche erlaubt war! Auf keinen Fall würde er das ablehnen. Süßer leckerer Schinken ...

Die Tür zum Abteil öffnete sich und Zwillinge kamen mit Süßigkeiten in den Armen rein. Durch die roten Haaren und Sommersprossen war klar, dass sie mit Ron verwandt waren. "Hey, Ronnikins, brauchst du Schokolade?"

"Hab welche. Danke."

"Sicher brauchst du nicht mehr, o Bruder von uns?" Harry erschauderte bei dem Grinsen des zweiten Zwillings - es war fast genau das gleiche Grinsen, das er bekam, als er es schaffte, etwas vor Dudley zu bekommen. Auf keinen Fall würde er diese Schokolade essen!

"Ich bin versorgt, Jungs."

"Verdammt. Ich schätze, wir müssen doch noch ein paar Erstklässler finden, George?"

"Rate mal, Fred."

"Was ist mit diesem Erstklässler?"

"Nein, er ist nett und ruhig. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, die ruhigen Streiche zu spielen. Zumindest nicht vor der ersten Woche." George zwinkerte Harry zu.

"Ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagte Harry lachend. "Ich bin übrigens Harry."

"George, und mein geschätzter Bruder hier ist Fred." Beide Zwillinge verbeugten sich tief mit großen Schnörkeln, um irgendwie ihre Süßigkeiten nicht fallen zu lassen. "Du bist nicht zufällig Harry Potter, oder?"

Harry seufzte und nickte. Zumindest waren diese beiden höflich.

"Nun, es ist mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Harrykins! Willkommen in Hogwarts und ich hoffe du wirst überlegen, ob du dich uns in Gryffindor anschließt. Wir können weniger Streiche garantieren, wenn du uns zu unserem großen Haus folgst!" Sagte Fred, als er und sein Bruder sich zurückzogen.

"Nun, das war tatsächlich die ruhigste Antwort, die ich im letzten Monat auf meinen Namen bekommen habe!" dachte Harry grinsend. Das Taktgefühl mag vielleicht ihren Bruder übersprungen haben, aber die Zwillinge waren ziemlich cool.

Ron grummelte, bevor er eine Ratte herauszog und versuchte, ihm ein Stück Toffee zu geben. Es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass die Ratte uninteressiert war. Es würde wahrscheinlich das arme Ding in den großen Abwasserkanal am Himmel schicken.

"Äh, Ron ... warum hast du eine Ratte?"

"Das ist Krätze. Er ist mein Haustier. Er ist schon seit Ewigkeiten in der Familie. Percy hatte ihn schon seid Jahren vor mir." Ron blickte finster auf die Ratte. "Er ist wirklich faul und irgendwie langweilig. Willst du einen Spruch sehen? Fred und George haben mir einen gegeben, der ihn gelb werden lassen soll!" sagte er und lehnte sich zu seinem Zauberstab hinüber.

"Okay", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es wäre toll, wirkliche Magie zu sehen, aber ... wenn die Zwillinge ihm den Zauber gegeben haben? Harry würde für diesen hier nicht den Atem anhalten.

Als Ron seinen Zauberstab herauszog, öffnete sich die Abteiltür wieder und dieses Mal trat ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunem Haar und einem nervös aussehenden Jungen ein. "Hat einer von euch hier in der Nähe eine Kröte bemerkt? Neville hier hat seine verloren."

"Nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Hast du versucht, irgendwelche der oberen Jahrgänge zu fragen? Sie könnten einen Zauberspruch haben, um bei der Suche zu helfen."

"Nein, das haben wir nicht, aber das ist eine gute Idee. Oh, hier wird versucht zu Zaubern? Ich habe einige der einfacheren schon selbst ausprobiert und hatte überhaupt keine Probleme. Dann lass mal sehen, was das hier werden soll!" Das Mädchen ließ sich auf den Platz neben Harry fallen und starrte Ron an.

"Ähm, nun gut. _Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein - Gelb soll diese dumme, fette Ratte sein! "_ Ein kleiner Knall kam aus dem Ende von Rons Zauberstab, aber mit Krätze passierte nichts.

Harry stöhnte und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seiner Handfläche. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach ihn das Mädchen. "Bist du dir sicher, dass das tatsächlich ein Zauberspruch ist? Es schien auf keinen Fall einer zu sein? Ich nehme an, es könnte eine Art Ritual gewesen sein, aber diese haben tendenziell eine komplizierte Reihe von Diagrammen, bevor die Beschwörung beginnt. Nach meinen Recherchen scheinen die meisten normalen Sprüche auf Latein zu sein, obwohl ich gelesen habe, dass andere Länder Sprüche in verschiedenen Basissprachen verwenden, was impliziert, dass der Spruch selbst ein bisschen mehr ist als einfache Bewegungen und Worte, von denen ich annehme, wenn wir zu Arithmantik und fortgeschrittener Sprachtheorie kommen, werden wir das alles lernen. Hier, sieh zu, deine Brille ist kaputt, ja? Bleib still sitzen! " Das Mädchen zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn zwischen seine Augen. Harry erstarrte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stieß sie eine kurze Phrase aus - in etwas, das wahrscheinlich lateinisch war. Das Klebeband, das seine Brille zusammen hielt,drehte sich, während das Kunststoff sich nahtlos zusammenfügte.

Harry vergaß sein schnelles Versehen, nahm seine Brille ab und starrte seine brandneue Brille mit leicht offenem Mund an. "Was ist noch beeindruckender, dass sie es geschafft hat, diese Rede mit einem einzigen Atemzug zu beenden oder dass sie meine Brille repariert hat, bevor wir überhaupt zur Schule kamen?" Er überlegte, ob er sie wieder anziehen und sich an das Mädchen wenden sollte.

"Wow, danke! Das Klebeband wurde ein bisschen nervig. Ich habe die meisten Zaubersprüche noch nicht gelesen, ich habe mir ... andere Dinge angesehen." Er bewegte sich ein wenig, um diskret das Notizbuch seiner Mutter zu bedecken.

"Gern geschehen", sagte sie und richtete sich auf, als ein breites Grinsen über ihr Gesicht lief. "Ich bin Hermine. Hermine Granger."

"Harry. Nett, dich zu treffen."

"Ja, nun, Neville und ich sollten wirklich weiter. Trevor wird immer noch vermisst."

"Willst du Hilfe? ", fragte Harry.

"Nein, danke, ich denke, wir werden einfach einen der Vertrauensschüler um Hilfe bitten."

Nachdem Hermine und Neville gegangen waren, drehte sich Ron zu Harry um. Sein Gesicht war rot und sein Tonfall wütend. "Warum hast du angeboten zu helfen? Sie war so eine Besserwisserin!"

"Das ist kein Grund, niemandem zu helfen, sein Haustier zu finden", runzelte Harry die Stirn. Ron´s Ton erinnerte ihn im Moment zu sehr an Dudley. "Außerdem hatte sie Recht. Dieser Spruch war offensichtlich nicht real. Du hast gesagt, deine Brüder haben dir diesen gegeben, oder? Ich kenne sie seit weniger als fünf Minuten und ich kann dir schon sagen, dass sie wie die Typen sind, die das für einen Lacher tun."

"Nun ja, das würden sie", grummelte Ron und lehnte sich zurück, um Krätze wieder in seine Tasche zu stecken. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und bedauerte das hässliche kleine Ding. Die Art und Weise, wie die Ratte quietschte und herumwirbelte, ließ Harry an Boba Fett denken, der in den Sarlacc gezogen wurde.

Die Tür zum Abteil knallte noch einmal auf und ein blondhaariger Junge mit zwei stämmigen Bodyguards stand draußen. Harry seufzte nur. An diesen erinnerte er sich aus dem Laden für die Roben. "Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil sitzt." Der Blonde wandte sich an Harry und lächelte, als er die Narbe durch sein Haar sah. "Ah, also ist es Wahr!?" Er streckte die Hand aus. "Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Mein Vater hat mir alles über die Weasley-Brut erzählt und ein Mann von deinem Status sollte sicherlich nicht dazu gezwungen werden, mit der falschen Sorte Menschen gesehen zu werden." Er streckte seine Hand aus und verpasste Harry´s verengte Augen vollständig.

"Mr. Malfoy, wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen und ich war nicht nur scheinbar unbedeutend genug, um mich nicht daran zu erinnern, Sie haben es auch geschafft, einen meiner ersten Freunde zu beleidigen. Wären Sie jetzt ein bisschen netter gewesen, wäre ich dazu bereit gewesen, Sie es erneut versuchen zu lassen, aber das erste, was Sie tun, ist jemanden zu beleidigen, der mit mir in einem Abteil sitzt! Glückwunsch, Sie haben gerade bewiesen, dass Sie so hochnäsig sind wie meine Verwandten. " Harry runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit einer leisen Stimme fort, die praktisch Eis an den Fenstern hinterließ: "Ich kümmere mich zuhause genug um die Dursley´s; das letzte, was ich brauche, ist, hier ebenfalls damit umgehen zu müssen. Ich würde es schätzen, wenn ich alleine gelassen werde."

Malfoy´s Augen weiteten sich und seine Hand blieb für einen Moment ausgestreckt bevor er spöttelte und sich zurückzog, als ob Harry ihn geschlagen hätte. "Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, wirst du bedauern, das Haus Malfoy zurückgewiesen zu haben!"

"Sollte ich wissen, wer Ihr Vater ist?" spottete Harry leise. "Offensichtlich tue ich das nicht, das ist jetzt wirklich keine große Bedrohung, oder?"

Malfoy knurrte nur und drehte sich um und schlug die Abteiltür hinter sich zu.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Nachdem sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten, begann die Sortierzeremonie und Harry hatte seinen ersten Blick auf den Sortierhut. Und die unendlichen Möglichkeiten, die so ein Ding implizierte! Wie ist der Hut entstanden? Waren darin Gedankenrunen eingebettet? Oder vielleicht Perspektive Runen? Offensichtlich wurde irgendwo eine Variante einer Wahrnehmungsrune in das Futter eingestickt. Stoff war wahrscheinlich ein schrecklicher magischer Leiter, aber wie hatten sie ihn dauerhaft gemacht? Konnte er mit der richtigen Kombination etwas dauerhaft machen? Konnte er irgendetwas Empfindungsfähiges machen? Konnte er sich aus einem Runenkonstrukt seinen eigenen Begleiter erschaffen? Nein, das war dumm, er hatte schon Hedwig und sie wurde eifersüchtig. Wie wäre es aber, Runen in etwas anderes zu ritzen? Vielleicht Tätowierungen?

 _"... Potter ... Harry Potter?"_

"Hä?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich zu der großen, streng aussehenden Professorin McGonagall umwandte, die ihn stirnrunzelnd anstarrte. "Oh, richtig." Er zog eine Grimasse und ging mit dem Hut zu dem Stuhl.

 _Ah, Mr. Potter. Eine Menge Möglichkeiten für meine Kreation?_

Harry zuckte bei der Stimme in seinem Kopf zusammen und sah sich schnell um, konnte aber außer der inneren Krempe des Sprechenden Hutes nichts sehen. "Äh, ist das der Hut?" flüsterte er leise.

 _Oh ja, das bin ich. Heldric Rowzar, wenn du technisch sein willst, aber am einfachsten bezeichnest du mich als: Hut. Bitte benutze keine floskeln. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte Waffen, um den Schulleiter zu schlagen, warum er auf diesen dummen Begriff besteht. Und nur um es zu wissen, konzentrierte sich meine Schöpfer mehr auf Zauber und Verzauberungen als auf Runen. Die meisten Leute sind nicht ganz auf diesem Niveau, und die Gründer zogen es vor, nicht mit etwas zu spielen, das sie in die Luft jagen könnte, wenn es leichtere Wege gäbe._

"Oh. Würde mein Weg funktionieren?"

 _Oh, ich habe keinen Zweifel! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Jahre dauern würde, bis es richtig funktioniert, aber es gibt sicherlich mehr als eine Möglichkeit, eine Alraune zu trimmen, wie! Nun, jetzt wo du dich hingestellt hast, wo du hingestellt wirst ... hmm ... Ich hatte nicht so viele Probleme, seit deine Mutter und dann dein Cousin, weißt du!  
_  
"Mein Cousin!?"

 _Oh, nicht so. Nein, nein, sie ist nur sehr entfernt verwandt, so etwas wie ein Cousin fünften Grades, der einmal entfernt wurde. "Cousin" war einfacher als die vollständige Beschreibung. Am Ende habe ich mich für Hufflepuff entschieden, aber das ist wirklich das einzige Haus, das nicht besonders für dich geeignet ist. Ich denke du würdest es in Slytherin gut machen! Obwohl es in den letzten Wochen scheint, dass sich deine Interessen und Talente ziemlich verändert haben, wie? Runen sind sicherlich eine lustige Spezialität und Ravenclaw würde den Weg zu großartigen Dingen für deine Zukunft weisen. Ich sehe jedoch den brennenden Wunsch, unabhängig von irgendwelchen Konsequenzen oder Hindernissen zu sein. Das ist wirklich eine Eigenschaft, die Godric bewundern würde. So viele Möglichkeiten, so viele Möglichkeiten!_

"Ravenclaw war für Leute, die gerne lesen und studieren, richtig?"

 _Nun, ich hätte es nicht so sehr heruntergestuft, aber ja, das stimmt mehr oder weniger._

"Und Slytherin war für schlaue und ehrgeizige Leute?"

 _Im Allgemeinen, obwohl Reinblüter, die nicht viele andere stärkere definierende Eigenschaften haben, dazu neigen, dorthin auch zu gehen._

"Und Gryffindor ist für die Leichtsinnigen?"

Der Hut lachte in Harrys Kopf. _Oh, ich mag dich, Mr. Potter! Lass das nicht die arme Minerva hören!_

"Äh, kann ich etwas dazu sagen? Wo sind Hermine und Neville hingegangen? Ron hat hier Brüder, richtig? Sie sind in Gryffindor, richtig?"

 _Alle aktuellen Weasley´s, Mr. Longbottom und Miss Granger sind alle in Gryffindor. Aber ich denke wirklich, dass du besser zu den Ravenclaws passen würdest. Dieser Wissensdurst und Experimentierfreudigkeit stimmt perfekt mit dem Erbe von Rowena überein._

Neville sieht aus, als könnte er einen Freund gebrauchen und Hermine die ich im Zug traf, schien auch sehr interessant zu sein, auch wenn sie ein wenig _Herrisch_ war. Die Zwillinge haben mir nicht einmal Fragen zu meiner Narbe gestellt ... ich Ich würde wirklich lieber mit ihnen zusammen sein. Bitte? "

 _Nun, wenn du dir da Sicher bist dann besser... besser -_ **GRYFFINDOR**! Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Große Halle. Harry lächelte und nahm mit einem flüsternden Dank die Kopfbedeckung ab, bevor er zu dem jubelnden Tisch hinüber eilte, um sich gegenüber den Leuten zu setzen, die er vor ein paar Stunden getroffen hatte.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Einige Stunden später saß Harry auf einer Couch in der Nähe des Feuers im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Begrüßungsfest hatte mit einer gewissen Zeit vor der Ausgangssperre geendet, also hatte Harry die Notizen seiner Mutter mit Texten über alte Runen aus dem 3. Jahr beiseite gepackt, um seine Forschung zu beginnen. Er lächelte schwach, als er im Lehrbuch nach einer der fehlenden Komponenten suchte, um seine Primär-Sequenz zu vervollständigen.

"Harry, warum liest du? Lass uns Schach spielen!" Sagte Ron und schritt mit einem kleinen Brett in seinen Armen hoch.

"Entschuldigung, ich kann nicht. Ich bin irgendwie beschäftigt, Ron."

"Was könnte möglicherweise interessanter sein als Schach? Wir haben noch nicht einmal Hausaufgaben!" Harry schaute auf und wäre beinahe von dem Grauen gestürzt, der Rons Gesicht kreuzte. Sein Mund war offen und sein Gesicht war weiß geworden, seine Hände hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten. Es sah so aus, als hätte ihm jemand gesagt, er solle Krätze lebend essen! Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf und entschied, dass er nie mit dem anderen Jungen lernen würde.

"Ich suche nach einem _Feuerlöscher_. Die derzeitige Konfiguration ist ein wenig zu explosiv, wenn ich nur eine schicke Lichtshow will. Ein Feuerlöscher sollte die Reaktion dämpfen, bevor sie verbrennt." Harry reagierte aufblickend. Ron´s Ausdruck der völligen Verwirrung war unbezahlbar. Hermine schien jedoch besorgt, als sie zu den Jungs ging.

"Ein Feuerlöscher? Muggel Technologie funktioniert nicht in Hogwarts. Das steht in _Hogwarts, Eine Geschichte._ Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein Feuerlöscher funktionieren könnte, da er keine elektronischen Komponenten hat, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass du einen finden wirst. "

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, dass Technik nicht funktioniert. Ich habe diesen Teil in _Hogwarts_ : e _ine Geschichte_ auch." Hermines Gesicht verwandelte sich von Verwirrung, zu Schock und schließlich zu Staunen, bevor er seinen nächsten Satz begonnen hatte. "Aber ich meine keinen Feuerlöscher. Ich meine eine Rune zum Löschen. Meine Mutter hat das nie niedergeschrieben. Ich hoffe, dass es in einem der ersten zwei Kursbücher steht, weil ich nicht genug Geld dabei hatte, um die Kursbücher für die restlichen Schuljahre zu kaufen. Es scheint, als sollte es ziemlich einfach sein, also vermute ich, dass sie einfach nicht die Notwendigkeit gesehen hat, es aufzuschreiben. "

"Du hast - Du hast - Du", Hermine schien immer noch eingefroren zu sein. "Du hast _Hogwarts, eine Geschichte_ gelesen ?!" sie endete mit einem hohen Quietschen.

"Yeeeaaaah ...", sagte er langsam. Sollte das seltsam sein? Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, ein Buch über die Geschichte der Schule zu lesen, die Sie besuchen sollten?

"Ich - Ich - Warte! Hast du gesagt, dass du Runen erforschst?" verlangte Sie zu wissen. Harry nickte nur. "Das ist unglaublich weit fortgeschritten. Wir beginnen erst im dritten Jahr mit Runen!"

"Verdammt, Kumpel! Warum schaust du dir Lehrstoff an, dass wir frühestens in Zwei Jahren haben werden?!" Harry begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, dass, wenn Rons Augen sich weiter weiteten, sie ihm aus dem Schädel fielen.

"Weil es interessant ist?" Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum die Leute so eine große Sache daraus machten. Es war keine Raketenwissenschaft! Es war nur eine Sprache, eine Reihe von Energiesymbolen und eine Reihe von Interaktionen!

Ron grummelte nur und ging weg, schüttelte den Kopf wie benommen, sein Schachbrett hing schlaff herunter. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wanderte aber auch verzweifelt davon, so weit zurück zu sein. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gerade zu seinen Nachforschungen zurückkehren, als Neville sich neben ihn setzte. "Weißt du, sie haben recht, Harry. Runen können ziemlich gefährlich sein, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist. Mein Gran sagte, mein Vater hätte einmal fast das Haus in die Luft gejagt, weil er eine Rune falsch gemalt hatte." Neville schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich etwas tiefer sinken. "Ich würde wahrscheinlich das Haus in die Luft sprengen, wenn ich es jemals versuchte."

"Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert, Neville", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln und einem Klaps auf die Schulter des anderen Jungen. "Sie sind wirklich nicht so schwierig. Wenn du jemals Hilfe mit ihnen haben willst, lass es mich wissen."

"Ich werde es tun. Aber ich denke, ich werde warten, bis wir zu dieser Klasse kommen", lächelte Neville schüchtern und ging in die Schlafsäle.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harrys erste zwei Monate in Hogwarts waren praktisch vorbeigeflogen. Er genoss die meisten Klassen außer Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Magie. Die Geschichte war gut für ein kurzes Nickerchen, und wenn er nicht müde war, war es die perfekte Gelegenheit, an der Entwicklung seiner Runenkombination zu arbeiten. Der Feuerlöscher hatte nicht ganz funktioniert, aber er dachte, dass das Einflechten einer Sanften-Rune den Effekt ausgleichen sollte, um seine Extravaganz-Runen-Show beeindruckend, aber harmlos zu machen. Es wäre perfekt für Dudley!

Es hatte Harry weniger als eine Woche gedauert, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er mit keinem der anderen magischen Themen, die er mit Runen gemacht hatte, das gleiche Glück hatte. Es war ein bisschen enttäuschend, dass er nicht das Talent seiner Mutter in Zauberkunst oder Zaubertränke geerbt hatte. Zumindest konnte er Snape zumindest teilweise die Schuld geben.

Die erste Zaubertränkestunde war ... wenn man von einem Lastwagen überfahren wurde, hätte es wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß gemacht. Snapes´ erste Fragen waren trickreich, um zu sehen, ob Harry das Lehrbuch dieses Jahres gelesen hatte. Von Deckel zu Deckel. Und es auswendig gelernt hat. Als er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, diese paar Fragen richtig zu beantworten, war Snape zu komplizierteren Fragen übergegangen - Sachen aus dem Lehrplan des 4. und 5. Lehrplans, wie Hermine es später formulierte. Harry schaffte es immer noch, diese Fragen richtig zu beantworten, dank der Erinnerung an einige Dinge aus dem Notizbuch seiner Mutter. Snape fuhr fort, Punkte zu nehmen, weil er _"unerträglich überlegen_ " war und _"gefährlich weit voraus gelesen"_ hatte. Als Harry die Kühnheit hatte zu fragen, warum Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn einen so großen Unterschied machte, hatte Snape seinen Zaubertrank verschwinden lassen, denn "offensichtlich, wenn man ein so einfaches Konzept nicht begreifen kann, hat es keinen Sinn, die entsetzlichen Ergebnisse Ihrer Arbeit zu sehen." Als Harry danach versuchte, still zu bleiben und Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, griff Snape stattdessen zu Neville, beugte sich über die Schulter des Jungen und erniedrigte ihn wegen seiner zitternden Hände und des Fummelns von Zutaten. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, war Harry sehr versucht gewesen, seine defekte _Extravaganz-Runen-Show_ im Kessel des Mannes zu aktivieren.

Wenn der Lehrer jede Gelegenheit wahrnahm, Sie zu beleidigen und zu erniedrigen, war es wenig sinnvoll, sich darum zu bemühen. Harry hatte im Prinzip zugestimmt, dass das Lernen von Zaubertränken wichtig war, aber ... am Wochenende nach dem ersten Unterricht hatte er Neville geschnappt, einen ungenutzten Klassenraum beschlagnahmt und sich daran gemacht, sich gegenseitig die Kursarbeit zu lehren. Harry hatte Ron ebenfalls eingeladen, aber der Rotschopf lachte nur hysterisch darüber, irgendwelche zusätzlichen Arbeiten zu machen. Innerhalb weniger Wochen hatten Neville und Harry hervorragende Fortschritte gemacht und Harry gackerte immer wie ein Verrückter, wenn er an das Ende der Semesterprüfungen dachte und wie sie dem bigotten Lehrer zeigen wollten, was genau er tun konnte!

Verwandlung und Zauberkunst waren Themen, die, obwohl sie höllisch interessant waren, eine enorme Energieverschwendung waren. Etwas, das er schließlich während des Unterrichts an Halloween beschlossen hatte.

"Professor, warum sollte man dafür einen Zauber verwenden, wenn eine Rune genauso einfach und dauerhafter wäre?" Fragte Harry, während der Rest der Klasse versuchte, ihre Feder schweben zu lassen.

"Nun, es wäre ziemlich schwierig, eine Rune auf eine Feder zu ritzen, Mr. Potter", antwortete Professor Flitwick mit einem Kichern. "Außerdem sind Runen für einen Erstklässler viel zu weit fortgeschritten."

"Nun ja, Sie können die Rune nicht auf die Feder ritzen, aber es scheint immer noch albern zu sein, sich eine so präzise Zauberstabbewegung einzuprägen, wenn ich stattdessen die Rune in ein paar Sekunden zeichnen und verbinden kann. Hier, sehen Sie." Harry schob seine Feder zur Seite und tupfte eine schnelle Flugrune auf sein Pergament, bevor er eine kleine Synchronisationsrune und eine Federrune hinzufügte. Weniger als dreißig Sekunden nachdem er angefangen hatte, berührte Harry das Pergament mit seinen Zauberstab und regt die Gruppe an. Harry grinste, als seine Feder vom Schreibtisch schwebte und ungefähr fünf Sekunden lang in der Luft schwebte.

Dann brannte das Pergament mit seinem Runen darauf zu Asche.

Mit finsterer Miene starrte Harry auf das Pergament. "Dummes Pergament. Schrecklicher Leiter. Ich hätte stattdessen einen Streifen aus meiner Robe nehmen sollen. Das hätte mindestens eine Minute gedauert." Er seufzte, als die Feder wieder vor ihm schwebte. "Nun, es hat zumindest meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht?!" Als er zu Professor Flitwick aufblickte, weiteten sich Harry´s Augen ein wenig und er zuckte leicht in seinem Sitz zurück. Die Augen des kleinen Mannes wölbten sich aus seinem Schädel, sein Mund war offen, seine Hand war so fest um seinen Zauberstab geballt, dass er weiß geworden war und sein ganzer Körper wirkte steif wie ein Brett. Harry hatte diesen Ausdruck oft genug von seinen Verwandten gesehen. Der _Freak_ hatte wieder einmal seine wahren Farben gezeigt. Hektisch blinzelnd begann Harry verzweifelt die kompliziertesten Runen zu zeichnen und zu rezitieren, die ihm einfielen. Er würde im Unterricht nicht weinen. Er hatte vor Jahren aufgehört zu weinen. Es würde nicht passieren!

"Mr. Potter, wie ... wie haben Sie ...?" Bevor Professor Flitwick seinen Gedanken beenden konnte, korrigierte Hermine mehrere Sitzreihen entfernt lautstark Rons Aussprache und ihre Feder schwebte in die Luft. "Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für einen ausgezeichneten Zauberspruch, Miss Granger", kommentierte der Professor, ohne seine Augen von Harry abzuwenden. Er öffnete den Mund, um es noch einmal zu versuchen, bevor Seamus Finnegans Feder buchstäblich in seinem Gesicht explodierte. Professor Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf und ging davon, um sicherzugehen, dass es dem Jungen gut ging.

Harry atmete langsam aus und stoppte seine mentalen Übungen. »Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich keine Fragen stellen soll. Ich mache nur die Runen-Kombination für mich alleine und studiere die normalen Dinge für alle anderen. "

Die Glocke, die das Ende der Stunde signalisierte, ertönte und Harry nahm seine Tasche mit Neville und Ron, bevor Professor Flitwick versuchen konnte ihn aufzuhalten. Er würde den _Freak_ nicht wieder herauskommen lassen. Nicht hier. Nicht mit Leuten, die seine Eltern kannten und mochten. Nicht mit jemandem, den seine Mutter gemocht hatte.

"Sie ist Verrückt! Verrückt, ich sage es dir!" Ron plapperte neben Harry und Harry nickte nur, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen zuzuhören. "Levi-OH-sa nicht Levi-oh-SAH! Sie ist so eine herrische kleine Besserwisserin! Warum kann sie sich nicht einmal um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie keine Freunde hat. Niemand würde mit Ihr befreundet sein wollen. Den niemand kann Sie ertragen!"

Hermine schob sich an Harry´s Schulter vorbei und das Geräusch des Schniefens durchbrach seine Träumerei. "Hermine?" Sie rannte praktisch den Korridor hinunter und verschwand, bevor Harry mehr tun konnte, als eine Hand in ihre Richtung zu strecken. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich Ron zu.

"Was hast du ihr gesagt?"

"Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie mich gehört hat."

"Das war wirklich gemein, Ron", sagte Neville leise von seiner anderen Seite. "Sie hat nur versucht dir zu helfen. Und sie hatte recht."

"Sie sollte sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern!" Rons Gesicht war so rot geworden wie sein Haar. "Ich habe sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten und ich brauchte sie nicht! Sie ist zu herrisch. Sie denkt, dass sie alles weiß, nur weil sie die Beste in ihrer Klasse ist und weil sie die Hausaufgaben doppelt macht. Sie ist gegangen um zu Weinen, geschieht ihr recht. Vielleicht wird sie jetzt aufhören, den Rest von uns schlecht aussehen zu lassen! "

Harry erstarrte. Der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden floss um ihn herum und ein paar Schritte später drehten sich Ron und Neville um und sahen ihn an, der in der Mitte des Korridors stehen blieb. Harry´s Hände ballten sich und seine Zähne knirschten leicht. "Du", er trat vor und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Knurren, als er einen anklagenden Finger in die Brust des Rothaarigen stieß und nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er immer noch seinen Zauberstab hielt. Oder dass dieser glühte.

"Du willst, dass sie sich dümmer macht, damit sie nicht besser aussieht, wie so faule Idioten, wie du einer bist." Harry´s Stimme war wie Eis. Neville ging hastig ein paar Schritte von Ron weg und versuchte besorgt seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, obwohl er nervös zu sein schien , auf welchen Jungen er zielen sollte. "Du bist neidisch, dass sie besser ist als du. Dass sie das Thema versteht, während du es nicht einmal versuchen kannst. Wie kannst du es wagen! Dudley war schlimm genug! Ich kann noch nichts gegen ihn tun, aber ich kann etwas gegen dich Unternehmen!" Harry streckte seine Hand nach vorne aus und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sein Zauberstab darin war. "Du bleibst verdammt noch einmal von Hermine fern! Und bleib mir auch verdammt noch mal fern!"

"Wha -", stotterte Ron von Harry weg. Er stolperte über seine Robe und landete auf seinem Hintern auf dem Boden. "Harry -"

"Halt die Klappe, Ronald! Ich mag keine Mobber und das ist alles was du bist. Du bist genau wie Dudley! Bleib weg von uns!" Harry drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und überflog die kleine Menge, die sich in der Nähe gebildet hatte, als der Rest der Klasse sich versammelt hatte, um das aufkommende Chaos zu sehen. "Lavender! Hast du gesehen, wohin sie gegangen ist?"

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, aus Angst, im Visier zu sein, und sie schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf. "Ähm, nein, aber normalerweise geht sie in das Badezimmer im zweiten Stock, um zu weinen. Sie sollte jedoch am Ende des Festes draußen sein ..."

"Wenn du sie siehst, bevor ich sie sehe, sage ihr, dass sie sich von Ron fern halten soll und dass ich mit ihr reden will." Harry´s Stimme war wieder auf eine normale Lautstärke gesunken und er hatte aufgehört schwer zu atmen. Lavender nickte und die Menge begann langsam in Richtung der Großen Halle zu strömen, die Show schien vorbei zu sein.

"Kommst du, Neville?" Fragte Harry, als er ging.

Neville zuckte zusammen und starrte Harry an. "Ja. Ich komme." Er warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, der immer noch vom Boden aufstand, bevor er seinem Freund hinterhereilte.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harry hatte während des gesamten Festes die Türen zur Großen Halle beobachtet. Halloween wurde zu einem richtigen schrecklichen Tag. Flitwick warf ihm immer noch einen Blick vom Lehrertisch zu. Jeder feierte den Tod seiner Eltern. Er hatte einen seiner wenigen Freunde von sich gestoßen. Hermine war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Was zum Teufel konnte sonst noch passieren, um diesen Tag noch schlimmer zu machen?

"Troll! Da ist ein Troll in den Kerkern!" Schrie Professor Quirrell, als er in den Raum lief und kaum das er die Mitte des Raumes erreichte, ohnmächtig wurde.

 _"Notiz an mich selbst: niemals das Schicksal herausfordern. Sogar in meinem Kopf. Sie hasst mich offensichtlich - oder zumindest - liebt Sie es, mit mir herumzuspielen, während sie im Hintergrund gackert. "_

Die Große Halle explodierte im Chaos, als die Professoren die Häuser aufforderten, ihren Vertrauensschülern in die Schlafsäle zu folgen. Als sie den Raum, mit der Menge verließen, bemerkte Neville, dass sein Freund langsamer wurde und beugte sich vor, um zu flüstern: "Harry, was ist los?"

"Hermine weiß nichts über den Troll, Nev. Was, wenn sie immer noch im Badezimmer ist?"

"Sollten wir das nicht den Vertrauensschülern erzählen?" schlug er leicht ängstlich vor.

"Sie sind beschäftigt mit allen Anderen. Komm schon, es sind nur ein paar Korridore über uns. Wir können schneller dort hin, wenn wir selbst gehen. Der Troll sollte sowieso nicht hier sein. Ich will nicht, dass Hermine in Schwierigkeiten kommt, für etwas, dass Ron getan hat!"

Harry sah, dass Nevilles Gesicht voller Farbe war und lächelte traurig. "Es ist okay, Nev. Ich werde sie holen und wir werden euch im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen." Er drehte sich um und rannte von der Treppe weg, aber Neville packte ihn am Arm.

"Nein - nein. Ich komme auch mit. Ich bin vielleicht keine große Hilfe, aber ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen und ich will auch nicht, dass Hermine in Schwierigkeiten gerät." Harry lächelte als Antwort zurück und die Beiden rannten los. Harry´s Meinung über Neville stieg in dem Moment stark an und er sah, dass der Junge für sich selbst und Andere aufstehen würde, wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde.

Als sie sich dem Badezimmer näherten, kam ein schrecklicher Geruch auf sie zu. "Neville, riechen Trolle?" Harry versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber da war ein kleines Zittern.

"Yeah ..." Nevilles Gesicht hatte fast reines Weiß erreicht.

"Vielleicht hätten wir einen Vertrauensschüler holen sollen ..."

Sie gingen gerade noch um die letzte Biegung herum, um einen zwölf Fuß großen Troll durch die Tür zum Badezimmer schlendern zu sehen, mit einer riesigen Keule in der Hand, die halb so groß wie der Troll war. Harry´s Gesicht schloss sich Neville´s Farbverlust an. "Das ist das Badezimmer der Mädchen ..." Ein Schrei ertönte durch den Korridor, aus dem der Troll gekommen war.

"Hermine!" schrien beide Jungen und sprinteten durch die Tür.

Vor ihnen stand der Troll mit erhobener Keule. Hermine kauerte auf dem Boden zwischen kaputten Toiletten und Klotüren. Harry dachte nicht nach; Er sprang sofort auf den Rücken des Trolls und griff nach seinem Kopf, um ihn von Hermine weg und zurück zur Tür zu drehen. _Ablenkung_! Hermine, lauf! "

Hermine rannte nicht. Sie war wie festgefroren und wimmerte in der Ecke des Zimmers. Neville blieb auch für einen Moment eingefroren, bevor er es heraus schnappte. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und versuchte einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, aber nur ein schwaches rotes Licht kam heraus, das harmlos von der Haut des Trolls abprallte. Die Keule des Trolls schwang aus. Er schaffte es, nicht getroffen zu werden, aber sein Zauberstab hatte nicht so viel Glück. Als der Junge zurückfiel, wurde sein Zauberstab vom Rand der Keule getroffen und in zwei Hälften gerissen.

Es hatte genug Zeit heraus geholt, damit Harry eine Hand um den Hals des Trolls legen konnte, während die andere durch seine Robe fuhr, er hob triumphierend seinen Arm und umklammerte seine unvollständige Extravaganz-Runen-Show. Seine Hand um den Kopf des Trolls schiebend, aktivierte Harry den Runenstein und stieß ihn in den offenen Mund des Trolls. Er ließ sich vom Troll fallen und rollte davon, gerade als ein dumpfer Knall durch das Badezimmer schallte. Harry bedeckte seinen Kopf und fühlte sich von etwas klebrigem und stinkendem Zeug bespritzt, als eine Sekunde später ein großer Unfall geschah, als der Troll zu Boden fiel und sein Lendenschurz so dicht an ihm vorbei streichelte, dass es gegen Harry´s Arm streifte.

Langsam senkte Harry seine Arme und suchte den Raum ab. Neville saß auf dem Boden und starrte stumm. Hermine kauerte immer noch in der Ecke, aber mit offenem Mund. Neben Harry war der Troll auf dem Boden. Der größte Teil seines Kopfes fehlte. Dampfende Fleischklumpen quollen an der Wand des Badezimmers herunter und tropften von der Decke.

Ohne die _Feuerlöscher_ \- und _Erweichungsrunen_ , die in der Runen-Kombination eingefügt wurden, war die _Extravaganz-Runen-Show_ immer noch ziemlich explosiv.

"Ähm ..." Alles andere, was Harry sagen wollte, wurde abgeschnitten, als eine verschwommene, buschige, braune Kugel in seine Brust krachte und ihn fast umwarf. Hermines Arme umschlangen ihn und ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust. Harry erstarrte; Das war die erste Umarmung, an die er sich erinnern konnte. "Hermine? Geht es dir gut?" Vorsichtig streckte Harry eine Hand aus und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Ein kleines Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, als sich die Arme des Mädchens um seine Brust schlossen und er spürte, wie sein Magen nass wurde. Sie schluchzte mitten durch sein Hemd. "Neville? Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, aber mir geht es gut. Hast du den Kopf weggeblasen?" Nevilles Stimme war angespannt - als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Harry bedauerte ihn.

"Ja... Ja, ich denke ich habe es getan."

"Hattest du das vor?"

"Ähm, vielleicht? Ich wusste, dass es explodieren würde. Ich wollte es nicht töten, aber ... ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Habe ich es getötet?"

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Longbottom? Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagalls geschockte Stimme klang in dem kleinen Badezimmer. "Ist das ...? Wie ...? Sind ... Sind Sie drei verletzt?" Schaffte Sie es schließlich zu sagen.

"Wir sind in Ordnung, Professor. Nevilles Zauberstab wurde jedoch zerbrochen."

"Wie ist das ...?" Die Lehrerin wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als ein Stück Gehirn von der Decke, einen Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht herunter fiel.

"Was zum Teufel?" quietschte Professor Flitwick, als er um die ältere Frau herumkam. "Was ist mit seinem Kopf passiert?"

"Offensichtlich hat er sich mit seiner Keule selbst geschlagen", sagte Snape hinter den beiden anderen.

"Nein, Sir", sagte Neville leise vom Boden aus, immer noch den Troll anstarrend. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf, ergriff seinen gebrochenen Zauberstab und stellte sich zu Harry und Hermine.

"Harry hat ihn getötet, Sir."

"Unmöglich!" Schnappte Snape.

"Mr. Potter? Vielleicht sollten Sie mir erklären, was gerade passiert ist." Professor McGonagall konnte ihre Augen kaum von den zuckenden Überresten des Trolls abwenden, um einen Blick auf das Trio von Schülern zu werfen.

"Hermine wusste nichts über den Troll, weil sie im Badezimmer war, Professor. Neville und ich rannten los, um sie zu holen, aber der Troll war schon da. Er versuchte Hermine zu töten, also lenkte Neville ihn ab, während ich ihm meine _Extravagante-Runen-Show_ aktivierte. " Harry sah runter und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich wollte ihn nicht töten", fuhr er sanft fort. "Ich habe die _Extravaganz-Runen-Show_ entworfen, um eine Menge heller Lichter und Klänge auszusenden, um meinen Cousin zu erschrecken, wenn er auf mich los gehen sollte, aber ich musste einige _Donner_ \- und _Explosions_ -Runen abziehen, um die Kombination zum Laufen zu bringen. Eine _Feuerlöscher_ Rune hätte das Ganze komplett gestoppt, also habe ich diese herausgenommen, ich wusste, dass das Hinzufügen einer _Soften_ -Rune in Verbindung mit dem _Feuerlöscher_ perfekt funktionieren würde, aber das habe ich heute Morgen herausgefunden und hatte nicht genug Zeit, es so anzufertigen. Ich wusste, dass die Runen immer noch ziemlich explosiv waren und deshalb habe ich Sie in meiner Tasche aufbewahrt. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand damit herumspielt, solange es noch gefährlich war ... Ich wollte den Troll nicht wirklich töten Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen... "Harry verstummte.

Hermine drückte ihn noch einmal und ließ ihn endlich los. Sie wandte sich an die versammelten Lehrer, zu dem sich irgendwann Professor Babbling gesellt hatte. "Bitte bestrafen Sie nicht, Harry oder Neville. Sie waren nur wegen mir hier. Ich sollte diejenige sein, die bestraft werden sollte. Es hätte mich umgebracht, und die beiden wollten mir nur helfen. Ich bin diejenige, die eine Strafe verdient." flehte sie. Die Tränen drohten wieder zu fallen und Harry streckte die Hand aus.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Professor Babbling mit einer Note der Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme, "wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie eine ganze Runen-Kombination entworfen haben, der die Verflechtungen, Kettenreaktionen und inhärenten Komplexitäten des fertigen Schemas vollständig versteht und es nicht geschafft haben, es vollständig zu beenden? " Harry nickte und sah immer noch auf den Boden. "100 Punkte für Gryffindor für Einfallsreichtum, Brillanz und die Voraussicht, eine potentielle Gefahr von anderen fernzuhalten. 25 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie eine potentielle Gefahr für Ihre Person bei sich trugen." Bei den massiven Auszeichnungen riss Harry seinen Kopf hoch und fing ein breites _Lächeln_ der Frau auf. Snape auf der anderen Seite wurde kirschrot.

"Und 50 Punkte extras für Gryffindor wegen euch Beiden, dass ihr sofort Klassenkameraden in Schwierigkeiten geholfen habt und über unglaubliche Chancen triumphiert habt", kommentierte Professor Flitwick, als er auf den Körper des Trolls stieß. Snape´s Mund verkrampfte sich so fest, dass Harry erstaunt war, dass seine Zähne nicht zerbrachen. "Das ist erstaunlich. Mr. Potter, das war eine brillante Eingebung. Sie würden außergewöhnlich gut in Duellen sein, denke ich. Wenn Sie jemals interessiert sind, lassen Sie es mich wissen. Oh und 15 Punkte abzug für jeden von Ihnen, weil sie keinen Vertrauensschüler oder Lehrer informiert hatten." Miss Granger wurde vermisst. " Harry starrte den kleinen Mann schockiert an. Nach seinen Kommentaren im Unterricht lobte Flitwick ihn? Das war ... wow.

"POTTER!" Snape hatte anscheinend endlich wieder seine Stimme gefunden. Er spuckte fast und sein Gesicht war so rot, dass Harry sich einen Moment lang fragte, ob der Mann ohnmächtig werden würde. "NACHSITZEN! Gefährliche, verbotene magische Konstrukte sind verboten!" Harry nickte nur. Dieses eine Mal, war es eine gerechtfertigte Strafe.

Professor Babbling blickte Snape finster an. "Runenkreise sind keine verbotenen magischen Konstrukte! Sie benötigen Sorgfalt, aber wenn sie 'verbotene magische Konstrukte' wären, könntest du mich und meine gesamte UTZ Klasse, Severus, genauso gut verhaften!"

"Mr. Potter, Sie werden dieses Nachsitzen bei mir ableisten", starrte Professor McGonagall Snape an, bevor er sich mit einem viel weicheren Blick zu Harry und den anderen wandte. "Wir werden zu der Zeit diskutieren, wie man eine potentielle Gefahr mit sich führt. So enttäuscht ich bin, dass Sie niemand Älteren aufgesucht haben, so verstehe ich, dass der Troll ursprünglich nicht in den Teil des Schlosses sein sollte." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie leise fortfuhr: "Ich habe noch nie einen meiner Löwen verloren und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich aufgrund Ihrer Taten diese Aussage nicht revidieren muss. Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie alle drei." Drei Kiefer öffneten sich, bevor Sie sich wieder schlossen. "Nun gehen Sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, und machen Sie sich sauber. Mr. Longbottom, ich werde Ihre Großmutter kontaktieren, um ein Termin über das Wochenende zu vereinbaren, damit Sie einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen."

Die drei Schüler nickten und begannen das Badezimmer zu verlassen. "Potter?" sagte Professor Babbling mit einem Lächeln. "Immer wenn Sie eine Chance bekommen, sollten Sie vorbeischauen, um mich zu sehen. Nichts Dringendes. Ich denke, ich kann Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie möchten." Es war alles, was Harry tun konnte, um die Frau nicht anzusehen, als Stolz durch ihn drang. Er dämpfte es ein wenig und nickte, fuhr fort, seinen Freunden zu folgen.

.

ooOoOoo

.

Harry, Hermine und Neville gingen durch das Portraitloch und in einen überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum. "Da seid ihr ja!" schrie Percy Weasley sofort auf. "Wo wart ihr? Der Troll -"

"Ist tot", stellte Hermine fest. "Harry hat ihn getötet. Neville hat geholfen. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet." Percys Mund klappte auf. Der Rest des Raumes wurde sofort still.

"Die Professoren wissen es bereits", kommentierte Neville. "Entschuldige, aber wir riechen schrecklich und ich muss mich wirklich hinlegen."

"Hermine, bist du okay?" Fragte Harry, bevor sie wieder weglaufen konnte.

"Es geht mir gut, Harry. Danke." Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und drehte sich um, um die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufzugehen. "Bis morgen?" sie endete in einer ruhigen, fragenden Stimme.

"Ja", sagte Harry und gab ihr sein wärmstes Lächeln. "Bestimmt."

Als Harry zu den Duschen ging, kicherte er leicht. Für Halloween, endete der Tag nicht all zu schlecht.


	3. Prodigies, Parents and Philosopher's Sto

**Prodigies, Parents and Philosopher's Stones**

Nach dem Troll-Zwischenfall übertrafen sich seine Mitschüler gegenseitig, um aus Harry eine Antwort heraus zu bekommen, wie er es geschafft hat, den Troll zu töten. Die Aufmerksamkeit hatte ihn fast dazu gebracht, sich zu verstecken, und er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, in der nächsten Woche so viel Zeit wie möglich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Das Gute daran war, dass er ziemlich viel mit Hermine und Neville reden konnte. Nevilles Großmutter hatte den Jungen ziemlich hart beschimpft, weil er den Zauberstab seines Vaters zerbrochen hatte, aber sie hatte anscheinend die Gangart gewechselt und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu loben, als er es endlich schaffte zu erklären, was passiert war. Sie war in den Gemeinschaftsraum gefegt und gab Harry und Hermine eine Umarmung und dankte ihnen dafür, dass sie _"Neville's Löwen an die Oberfläche gebracht"_ hatten. Hermine errötete und antwortete, dass sie gar nichts getan hatte, während Harry nickte und seinen Daumen Richtung Neville erhob.

Hermine hingegen verließ kaum seine Seite. Etwas, das er schnell zu ließ. Er hatte Ron zunächst für einen Freund gehalten, aber es dauerte kaum zwei Tage; Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen, um zu erkennen, wie ein wirklicher Freund handelte. Hermine beleidigte seine Forschung nie und sie hörte zu, als er versuchte zu erklären, wonach er suchte. Sie half ihm bei seinen Hausaufgaben und zeigte ihm, warum seine Zauberstab Bewegungen falsch waren. Sie umarmte ihn anscheinend auch gern - etwas, das immer ein sehr merkwürdiges warmes Gefühl durch ihn schickte. Er kannte Umarmungen, allerdings nur in der Theorie, aber ... nun, die Realität war viel besser, dachte er errötend.

Ron hatte jedes Mal, wenn einer der drei an ihm vorbeiging, zu murren begonnen und er wich ihnen aus, wenn Harry sich sogar nur in seine Richtung drehte. Nicht schnell genug, um die Blicke oder das Murmeln zu verbergen, aber schnell genug, dass Harry seine Warnung vor dem Verlassen der Gruppe nicht wiederholen musste. Fred und George dagegen versuchten, Harry bei einigen seiner Experimente zu helfen und ob er weiter gehen wollte oder nicht. Harry starrte sie verblüfft an, als sie ihm einige ihrer eigenen Pläne für unglaublich komplizierte Streiche zeigten, die sie noch nicht fertigstellen konnten. Er hatte ihnen versprochen, dass er an ein paar Runen-Kombinationen denken würde, die in der Lage sein würden, Aspekte des Jobs zu kombinieren oder zu vereinfachen, solange sie versprachen, Streiche an Erstklässler im Allgemeinen abzuwürgen, unabhängig vom Haus.

Harry brauchte fast eine Woche, bevor der Aufruhr so weit abgeklungen war, dass er sich die Zeit nehmen konnte, mit Professor Babbling zu sprechen. Er hüpfte förmlich vor Erwartung, als er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Büro ging.

"Ah, Harry, komm rein, komm rein!" sagte Babbling, während sie einige Pergamente auf die Seite ihres Schreibtisches schob und ihn nach vorne winkte. Harry ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen, als die Professorin kam und auf ihren Schreibtisch hüpfte. "Also, lass uns sehen, mit was wir arbeiten müssen, sollen wir?" Sie klatschte mit einem Lächeln in die Hände. "Schau dir diesen Tisch hier an. Kannst du mir sagen, was diese Runen sind?"

Harry schaute auf die Runen und schnaubte. "Nun, das ist _Schutz_ , das ist _Synchronisation_ , da ist _Licht_ , das ist _Stille_ , das ist -"

"Okay, okay! Das ist offensichtlich viel zu einfach! Wie wäre es mit diesem?" Babbling bewegte kurz ihren Zauberstab und die Runen wurden Runen-Kombinationen ersetzt.

"Es ist immer noch ziemlich einfach, Professor. Diese Kombination würde ein kleines Feuer entzünden, aber es würde sofort ausgehen, sobald das Objekt, auf dem es geschrieben wurde, verbrannt ist. Das sollte die Größe der Kleidung ändern. Das sieht dort aus, als wäre es in einem Quadrat entworfen worden um eine Art Barriere aufzubauen, aber es ... hat hier einen Fehler, womit es in weniger als einer Minute nach der Aktivierung ausbrennen würde. "

"Wirklich? Welcher Fehler?" Ihre Stimme war vorsichtig neutral und Harry grinste leicht und genoss den Test.

"Die Rune _Absorption_ ist auf den Kopf gestellt und mit der Rune für _Schutz_ verbunden. Sie sollte in die Rune für _Macht_ integriert werden, denn dann kann sie alle Zauber verwenden, die auf sie wirken, um sich stattdessen zu verstärken."

"Huh, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", beugte sich Babbling vor und blinzelte zu dem Haufen. "Integriert in _Macht_ , sagst du? Ich habe es absichtlich umgedreht, ja, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass diese Kombination mit _Absorption_ in Verbindung mit _Macht_ gezeichnet wurde. Das sollte aber funktionieren. Zum Teufel es könnte den Schaden verdoppeln oder verdreifachen ..."

"Eigentlich sollte es eine nahezu exponentielle Zunahme sein. Der gefährlichste Teil wären die ersten paar Zauber, weil es anfangs ziemlich schwach wäre, aber sobald die ersten paar zur Stärke der Barriere hinzukämen, würde es immer stärker werden",sagte Harry, sich Notizen machend, um daran zu arbeiten, dies irgendwann zu verbessern. Vier Ankerpunkte waren einfach ineffizient. Es musste einen Weg geben, es auf nur eine zentrale Runen-Kombination zu bringen.

"Nun, bei Merlins Bart ..." Babbling lachte und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe schon vorher von _Runen-Gelehrten_ gehört, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich tatsächlich einen treffen würde. Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst nur ein Wunderkind wie ich."

Harry riss sich von der Gruppe los und blinzelte die junge Frau an. "Runen-Gelehrter, Ma'am?"

"Es ist ein Begriff für Leute, die instinktiv Runen lesen und verstehen. Wie eine Sprache. Muggel neigen dazu, den Begriff ein bisschen anders zu benutzen. Sie sagen, jemand ist ein 'Inselbegabter'. Eine Person, die Schwierigkeiten mit fast allen Aspekten des Lebens hat eine, in der sie sich im Wesentlichen auf Merlin-Ebenen befinden.

Wir Zauberer verwenden diesen Begriff, um jemanden zu beschreiben, dessen Zauberei ihnen Einsicht und Verständnis für ein bestimmtes Thema gibt, aber keine besonderen Besonderheiten oder Schwierigkeiten außerhalb der Norm hat.

"Die meisten von uns müssen jahrelang studieren, auswendig lernen und arbeiten, nur um das grundlegende Konzept zu bekommen, das hier vorliegt. Ich bin ein Wunderkind, ich arbeite mit Runen auf einer viel schnelleren und höheren Ebene als die meisten, also war es einfacher für mich, aber ich muss immer noch daran arbeiten, Leute wie du, Harry, können einfache Runen oder eine Runen-Kombination betrachten und sehen, was genau dieser Punkt ist und wie sie sich in den Rest der Struktur integrieren. Am Ende wirst du als Fluchbrecher oder in der Fluchabwehr arbeiten", sie zuckte mit den Schultern," du könntest wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein, fast zehn Jahre Training zu überspringen, ganz zu schweigen von der ständigen Nachfrage. Natürlich musst du deine Fähigkeiten nicht so einsetzen, aber jetzt ist es eine gute Option für die Zukunft. Für den Moment wollte ich nur, dass du davon erfährst. Oh, " sie gab einen kleinen finsteren Blick," und hör auf mit dem Ma'am-Ding. Zum Teufel, ich bin erst 19. Ich bin jünger, als die meisten meiner Kollegen hier! Ich würde Babble, Babbling oder Shiva lieber privat bevorzugen, aber wenn dir das unangenehm ist, bleib einfach bei Professor. "

"Shiva?" Fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. Die anderen machten Sinn, aber Shiva schien nicht zu passen.

Sie lächelte reumütig. "Mein Vorname ist Bathsheda, was ehrlich gesagt einfach schrecklich ist. Sheda ist Shiva jedoch etwas nahe und ... nun, ich habe mich quasi in meinem zweiten Jahr fast in die Luft gejagt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Shiva ist eine hinduistische Göttin der Zerstörung. Es blieb hängen."

"Äh, ist es nicht ein bisschen unangebracht, seinen Lehrer mit dessen Spitznamen anzusprechen?" fragte Harry, seinen Kopf zu ihr neigend. "Wahrscheinlich", sagte Babbling mit einem einarmigen Achselzucken. "Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich bin jünger als die meisten anderen Professoren hier. Ich wurde direkt von der Schule angestellt und ich unterrichte erst seit einem Jahr. Ich kann immer noch mit so etwas davon kommen." - Zumal Dumbledore sich wirklich nicht viel zu interessieren scheint. Wenn er es getan hätte, müsste er auch Severus im Zaum halten, was wohl nie passieren wird." Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang finster an, bevor sie mit sanfterer Stimme weitersprach. "Ich habe dir gesagt, Harry, ich bin ein Wunderkind und während ich als Kind vorsichtig war, habe ich mich zweimal fast getötet, bevor ich 14 wurde. Nach meinem Verständnis bist du unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, die es nie verstehen würden oder dir bei deinen Experimenten helfen würden.

Ich würde das gerne tun, auch wenn du dann nur jemanden haben wirst, der aufpasst, dass du dich nicht selbst verletzt. Du kannst mich nennen wie du willst, was du willst, aber ich möchte sicherstellen, dass du nicht dieselbe Scheiße machst, wie ich zuvor.. Vor allem, weil du es wahrscheinlich schlimmer machen wirst, bei deiner aktiven Einmischung. Ich mochte es einfach und war wirklich gut darin. Du sprichst wortwörtlich die Sprache. "

"Hier", sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und vier Bücher summten aus einer Schublade, um mit einem Schlag auf einem Haufen neben ihr zu landen. "Du kannst dir diese für einige Monate ausleihen, aber ich möchte sie am Ende des Jahres wiederhaben. Diese Bücher haben einige der fortgeschritteneren Methoden und auch einige der seltenen Hauptrunen, die du sicher noch nicht oft gesehen hast, es gibt auch Querverweise auf andere Bücher. Das ist etwas, was ich normalerweise meinen ZAG-Schülern gebe, also sei nicht eingeschüchtert, wenn es etwas fortgeschritten oder verwirrend kann dir auch Privatstunden geben, obwohl ich dir empfehle, dass du mindestens dieses Schuljahr erst einmal selbstständig lernst. Damit du weißt, was dir gefällt, sowohl alte Runen als auch andere Themen. Meine Tür ist immer offen, Harry. Hab keine Angst zu kommen und um Hilfe oder Rat zu fragen. Über alles. "

Harry starrte Babbling verwundert an und fuhr ehrfürchtig mit der Hand über die Bücher, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. "Ich ... ich ... danke, Professor ..."

"Kein Problem, Harry." Sie lächelte ihn an und hüpfte vom Schreibtisch. "Ich bin vielleicht keine Gelehrte, aber ich verstehe ein bisschen, wie es sich anfühlt. Und ich mag alte Runen. Es ist kein Thema, was viele unterhaltsam finden." Es macht immer Spaß, mit denen, die es tun, über sie zu reden, und es ist noch seltener, Leute zu finden, die aktiv mit neuen Kombinationen experimentieren. Denke bitte nur daran, vorsichtig zu sein, wenn du etwas erschaffst. Werd bitte nicht unvorsichtig und übermütig."

"Ja ... Shiva", sagte Harry zögernd. Er fing an, seine neuen Bücher zu ergreifen.

"Oh, und, Harry? Gib nicht all deine Geheimnisse preis, selbst mir nicht. Du könntest wahrscheinlich einen ziemlich angenehmen Lebensunterhalt damit verdienen, einige deiner zukünftigen Erfindungen zu vermarkten."

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und überlegte. Ein Erwachsener könnte ... hilfreich sein. Und unterstützend. Das war ... das war nur ... Harry schüttelte den Kopf, kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und ging weiter. Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Wenn Erwachsene hilfreich sein könnten ... dann war in Surrey etwas sehr verdorben.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Bevor Harry seine neuen Bücher fallen ließ, hielt er inne, um mit Professor Flitwick zu sprechen. Er spürte, wie der Schweiß auf seinem Rücken sich zu bilden begann, als er sich im Büro niederließ.

"Hallo, Professor. Bevor ich etwas anderes sage, wollte ich mich entschuldigen für das, was letzte Woche im Unterricht passiert ist."

Flitwick runzelte die Stirn, bevor er ein kleines Kichern ausstieß. Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht dafür, Mr. Potter. Ich war einfach ziemlich verblüfft. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Sie so etwas tun können! "

"Oh", Harry klammerte sich ein wenig fester an seine Bücher.

"Ich sehe, dass Bathsheda es geschafft hat, dich lange genug zu binden, um dir zusätzliches Material zu geben. Weiter so, Harry, und bitte, wenn Sie jemals Hilfe oder Rat benötigen, lassen Sie es mich wissen und ich bin froh, Ihnen helfen zu können. So wie ich es kann. Ihre Mutter war eine Zauberin, und obwohl ich weiß, dass Sie scheinbar einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen haben, bin ich mir sicher, dass ein bisschen Zauberkunst Ihrer Forschung unterstützen könnte. Zumindest hoffe ich es ", sagte Flitwick mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Harry lächelte schließlich und entspannte sich. "Ich werde mich sicher mit Ihnen beraten, wenn ich es brauche, Professor. Professor Babbling hat mir auch ihre Hilfe angeboten."

"Ja, ich nehme an, sie würde es tun. Normalerweise bekommen wir nicht zwei Wunderkinder in alten Runen in so kurzer Reihenfolge!"

"Äh, sie hat gesagt, ich wäre wirklich ein Gelehrter, Sir ..."

"Oh noch besser!" Flitwick quiekte praktisch. Er schien fast zu vibrieren. "Ich für meinen Teil freue mich sehr auf das, was ihnen einfällt, Mr. Potter!"

"Nun", sagte Harry errötend und rieb sich den Nacken, "für den Moment versuche ich, alles nicht zu kompliziert werden zu lassen. Auch hilft Hermine mir mit einigen Zaubersachen, mit denen ich Probleme hatte, also werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell etwas anfangen. Ich muss auch nicht danach fragen. "

"Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger könnte eine erstklassige Professorin werden."

"Professor, Sie haben meine Mutter erwähnt ... Ich habe ein Notizbuch von ihr, das sie hinterlassen hat und darin steht, dass es Sie interessieren könnte. Wenn Sie es sehen wollen …"

"Ich würde mich freuen", der Mann lächelte traurig. "Es tut mir so leid wegen ihres Todes."

"Kannten Sie sie gut, Sir?" fragte Harry leise.

"Deine Mutter, ja. Dein Vater, nicht so sehr. Wir haben uns gut genug verstanden und ich habe immer gut gelacht über die Streiche, die er und seine Freunde gespielt haben, aber deine Mutter war meine Lieblingsschülerin. Sie versuchte immer, den jungen James zu zähmen. Und sie beschwerte sich ziemlich oft während ihrer UTZ Klassen über seine Mätzchen.

"Weißt du, ob sie ihre Meinung über meine Tante Petunia jemals geändert hat?"

"Was meinen Sie, Mr. Potter?"

"Nun, eine ihrer Notizen schien sehr, sehr klar auszudrücken, dass meine Tante weit weg von mir bleiben sollte. Da ich mit ihnen zusammen lebe bin ich nur neugierig was passiert ist."

"Ich fürchte, das hat sie mir nie gesagt. Wir hatten nicht viel Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten, nachdem du geboren wurdest. Ich weiß, dass Minerva, Professor McGonagall, Sie ein paar Mal danach besucht hat. Du könntest versuchen, Sie danach zu fragen."

"Das werde ich, Sir. Danke", sagte Harry.

"Nun, zu diesen Duell-Zirkel," Flitwick klatschte in die Hände und ein breites Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht. "Wären Sie interessiert? Es konzentriert sich mehr auf Zauberstäbe als auf Runen, aber der Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr taktisches Grundwissen sehr ausgeprägt ist, und es würde Sie sehr weit bringen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er könnte Runen machen. Runen waren einfach. Defensive oder Offensive zu entwickeln, sollte mit ein bisschen Zeit kein großes Problem sein. Aber ... im Zaubern war er nichts besonderes. Hermine oder Neville oder sogar Lavender konnten ihn wahrscheinlich mit grundlegenden Zaubereien schlagen. "Das ist immer noch ziemlich neu für mich, Professor. Vielleicht könnte ich das ganze Jahr über ein paar Zaubersprüche von Ihnen bekommen und dann können wir nächstes Jahr mehr darüber reden?"

Flitwick seufzte. "Verdammt, kann einen Mann nicht beschuldigen, dass er es versucht hat", gluckste er. "In einem Jahr werde ich behaupten können, dass ich den jüngsten Weltmeister trainiert habe, das können Sie mir glauben!" Harry lachte darüber. "Natürlich, Mr. Potter, ich werde gerne einige der grundlegenderen Zaubersprüche unterrichten und wir können wieder über Wettkämpfe sprechen, wann immer Sie sich wohler fühlen."

"Danke, Professor."

"Das ist überhaupt kein Problem", sagte er. "Jetzt glaube ich, es ist fast Zeit für Ihr Nachsitzen, also werde ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Wie wäre es damit, dass wir unsere erste Lektion, kommenden Mittwoch beginnen?"

"Klingt gut, Sir. Kann ich Neville und Hermine mitbringen?"

"Aber sicher." Flitwicks Grinsen wurde breiter, als er wieder lachte. "Wer weiß, vielleicht wird sich einer von ihnen für den Duell-Zirkel interessieren ... der jüngste Champion hier bin ich!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry betrat nervös Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer. "Hallo Professor."

"Mr. Potter. Setzen Sie sich." McGonagall beendete das Benoten der Arbeit vor sich, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry richtete. "Mr. Potter, lassen Sie mich das vorwegnehmen, indem ich sage, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass keiner von Ihnen letzte Woche verletzt wurde. Vielen Dank, dass Sie Miss Granger hinterher gelaufen sind. Sollte in Zukunft, Merlin verbiete es, ein Problem auftreten, so informieren Sie bitte einen Professor oder Vertrauensschüler, dass ein Problem vorliegt. "

"Ja, Professor."

"Jetzt ..." McGonagalls bittender Ausdruck verwandelte sich in einen blitzenden Blick, der Harry dazu brachte, sich kleiner zu machen. "Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?! Solch flüchtige Gegenstände bei sich zu Tragen!? Sie hätten getötet werden können!"

"Aber, Ma'am, es war nicht flüchtig", sagte er, "Es wäre nichts passiert, wenn es nicht aktiviert würde und es kann nicht aktiviert werden, außer durch das Senden von Energie direkt in die Primär-Rune."

"Und wenn ein verirrter Zauber eines Klassenkameraden es während des Unterrichts getroffen hätte? Oder ein Zauber auf dem Korridor?"

Harry´s Mund wurde trocken und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Ich - ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht ..." Bilder von rauchenden Harry-Klumpen, die über den Flur regneten, blitzten ihm durch den Kopf.

McGonagall seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Mr. Potter, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie versucht haben, andere zu schützen, indem Sie die Runen-Kombination nicht herumliegen lassen, aber Sie brauchen bessere Vorkehrungen, wenn Sie gefährliche Gegenstände bei sich zu tragen. Ich werde nicht so weit gehen, Ihnen das Experimentieren zu verbieten. **Merlin weiß es wie gut das jemals funktioniert hat** ", murmelte sie. "Aber, ich werde darauf bestehen, dass Sie entweder Ihre Experimente in Ihrem Koffer verriegeln, wenn sie unvollendet sind oder in einem Zauberresistenten Behälter." Harry nickte. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie von diesem Vorfall erfahren haben?" Er nickte wieder. "Also gut. Ich sehe keinen Grund, Ihnen zu verbieten, im bevorstehenden Quidditch-Match zu spielen", endete McGonagall mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

"Danke, Ma'am", sagte Harry. "Ich habe mich sehr darauf gefreut."

"Ich erwarte, dass Sie gewinnen, Mr. Potter. Ich will diese Trophäe." Harry nickte nur wieder mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das schließlich sein Gesicht bald vollends umschloss. "Jetzt sollten Sie einige Hausaufgaben machen, während ich mit diesen Aufsätzen fortfahre."

"Ähm, Professor?" McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue. "Professor Flitwick hat gesagt, dass Sie sich ein paar Mal nach meiner Geburt mit meinen Eltern getroffen haben ..."

"Ah." McGonagall seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Ja, ich habe sie gelegentlich getroffen. Dein Vater war einer meiner besten Schüler trotz seiner lässigen Art. Nachdem sie sich versteckt hatten, bat er mich, bei der Verbesserung seiner Verwandlungs-Techniken für eine effiziente Verwendung im Kampf zu helfen. Ich konnte sie nicht oft sehen, aber es war öfters, als bei Anderen."

Harry lächelte. Wie anders hätten die Dinge sein können, wenn nicht der verrückte Mann gewesen wäre. "Wissen Sie, warum meine Mutter ihre Meinung über meine Tante Petunia geändert hat?"

"Was meine Sie, Mr. Potter?"

"Ich habe das vor ein paar Monaten gefunden", sagte er, während er im Notizbuch seiner Mutter, zu der Seite blätterte wo die Notiz stand, um das Buch der Professorin im Anschluss zu überreichen. "Das Datum war ein paar Monate bevor ich geboren wurde und in den anderen Notizbüchern stand nichts davon, dass Sie meiner Tante vergeben hätte, daher war ich neugierig, was sich geändert hat. Ich denke, dass sie danach das Testament erneut aktualisieren mussten. Irgendwann seit ich bei Tante Petunia gelandet bin. "

McGonagall´s Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sie die kleine Notiz las und las. "Verdammt, Albus", murmelte sie kaum laut genug, dass Harry es hören konnte. Als Sie wieder zu Harry aufblickte, seufzte McGonagall. "Ich wusste nicht, dass die Potters ein Testament hatten, Harry. Keiner hat etwas nach Ihrem Tod erwähnt. Ich kenne die genauen Einzelheiten nicht, Harry. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ich bei dem Vorfall anwesend war, der wahrscheinlich diesen Eintrag verursacht hat. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, scheint das Datum soweit zu stimmen. Ich bin ... nicht sicher, ob Sie das hören möchten. Es ist nicht angenehm und es rückt Ihre ... Verwandten, in kein angenehmes Licht. "

"Professor, es wäre ziemlich schwierig, sie in einer dunkleren Farbe zu sehen, als ich es schon tue", sagte Harry, mit leicht eisiger Stimme, wie er sie bei Ron Weasley benutzt hat. "Erzählen Sie es mir, bitte."

"Also gut..." McGonagall sackte zusammen und man sah Ihr das Alter an. "Ich habe mit James trainiert, als Ihre Mutter von Petunia und ihrem Mann zurückkam. Lily war zu diesem Zeitpunkt seid einigen Wochen schwanger und sie war ziemlich verzweifelt. Bevor ich ging, erzählte sie James und mir, dass Petunia und Vernon ... nun ja, sie hatten mit ziemlich starken Worten empfohlen, die Schwangerschaft zu beenden."

"Lassen Sie mich raten, sie sagten so etwas wie, wir brauchen keine Freaks mehr auf der Welt wie dich, oder?" spottete Harry.

McGonagall´s Mund klappte auf. "Wie konnten Sie so etwas wissen?"

"Nun, sie sagen es mir, sehr oft."

"Sie-sie was ?!"

"Also, wenn es so schlimm war, dann hat meine Mutter ihr wahrscheinlich nie verziehen, bevor sie starb. Wie zur Hölle, bin ich dann bei den Dursley´s gelandet?" murmelte Harry.

"Albus sagte, dass sei der sicherste Platz für Sie ..." McGonagall starrte auf den Schrank, in dem sie ihren Feuerwhiskey aufbewahrte. "Ich habe sie den Abend vorher beobachtet; ich wusste, dass sie nicht sehr angenehm waren, aber sicher hätten sie nicht ... zu einem Kind?"

"Sie und Dumbledore haben mich dort gelassen?!" Harry´s Stimme, die von aller Wärme befreit war, brach durch McGonagall´s Schock. Er starrte sie an und die Brise, die durch ihr Fenster wehte, hob sich auf und zerstreute einige der Pergamente auf ihrem Schreibtisch. "Danke für das Gespräch, Professor. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt meine Aufgaben erledigen, wie Sie bereits gesagt haben."

"Nein, das ist in Ordnung, Harry. Ich denke, dass dieses Nachsitzen lange genug andauert. Sie können in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren." Harry steckte stumm das Notizbuch seiner Mutter in seine Schultasche und verließ das Zimmer, die Brise wehte hinter ihm. McGonagall stand auf, um sich einen Schuss Feuerwhiskey zu genehmigen, bevor Sie sich umdrehte, um das Fenster zu schließen. Erst dann wurde ihr klar, dass es die ganze Zeit geschlossen war. Mit einem erstickten Lachen goss McGonagall sich ein zweites Glas des Alkohols ein. "Verdammt, Albus."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ließ sich auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen und nahm sofort die Bücher heraus, die Shiva ihm gegeben hatte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Runen, die Kombination und die wichtigsten Elemente benutzten, um das Gespräch, das er vorhin geführt hatte, in den Hinterkopf zu zwingen. Runen hatten ihn schon immer beruhigt.

Harry war so in das Buch vertieft, so dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, als Hermine neben ihm saß und eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. "Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

"Hermine!" sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Sprung. "Herrgott, warne einen Kerl, wenn du dich an ihn heranschleichst."

"Harry ..."

"Mir geht es gut, Hermine." Harry seufzte und drehte sich um, um sie anzulächeln. "Danke, dass du gefragt hast."

"Dir geht es nicht gut", sagte sie kaum laut genug, dass er es hören konnte. "Du siehst so aus, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich zu diesem Badezimmer rannte. Außerordentlich wütend."

"Wirklich, mir geht es gut", antwortete er und nahm ihren zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck wahr. "Es ist nur Professor McGonagall, hat einige Dinge erwähnt, die mich ziemlich verrückt gemacht haben. Ich habe diese neuen Runenbücher, die Shiva mir gegeben hat, also gib mir zehn Minuten bis ich mich abreagiert habe. Okay?" **  
**  
Hermines Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Neugier, Sorge und Schmerz. Sie seufzte schließlich und umarmte ihn. "Okay. Wenn du darüber reden willst, erinnere dich, ich bin für dich da, Harry."

"Ich weiß und ich weiß das zu schätzen, Hermine", sagte Harry und drückte sie ebenfalls. "Ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Vielleicht werde ich es dir eines Tages sagen. Nur nicht jetzt."

"Ich verstehe." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, wässriges Lächeln und zog sich aus der Umarmung zurück. "Nun, wer ist diese 'Shiva' Person?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Ja, ich hätte sie nicht hier so nennen sollen. Shiva ist Professor Babbling."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Wie zur Hölle, hast du es geschafft, Sie Shiva statt Professor Babbling zu nennen?"

"Anscheinend war es ihr Spitzname seit ihrem zweiten Jahr. Sie sagte, dass sie ein paar Dinge hochgejagt hat, einschließlich sich selbst. Ich habe es nicht wirklich verstanden, irgend etwas über eine Hindu-Göttin."

"Der Zerstörung", sagte sich Hermine, "und ihr Vorname ist Bathsheda, was ich zu Sheda abkürzen könnte, was man zu Shiva abkürzen könnte, aber ..." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und fuhr fort: "Es ist nicht angebracht, den Spitznamen eines Lehrers zu benutzen."

"Ich weiß", Harry hob abwehrend seine Hände. "Es ist nur eine private Sache. Sie ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als wir und sie hat ein gutes Argument dafür eingebracht. Und ... naja ... ich ähm ... es ist nur ..." Harry´s Stimme fiel so tief, dass Hermine sich zu ihm beugen musste, "es ist einfach viel einfacher, ihre Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen und ihr zu vertrauen, wenn ich sie Shiva anstelle von Professor nennen kann."

Hermine saß eine Weile schweigend da. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und studierte Harry, während er über die letzten Minuten nachdachte und sie in ihr wachsendes Bild ihrer Freundin steckte. "Du kannst ihr vertrauen, wenn sie deine Freundin ist und nicht nur eine Erwachsene?" fragte Hermine schließlich leise. Harry nickte nur. Sie seufzte und umarmte ihn wieder. "Okay. Ich werde es nicht wiederholen. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir erzählst, wohin das in der Zukunft führt, Harry. Und versuch, zumindest darauf zu achten, dass sie als Professor Babbling bezeichnet wird, wenn andere es hören könnten. "

"Danke, Hermine", sagte Harry und schenkte ihr ein sehr kleines Lächeln. "Ich verspreche es."

Hermine befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und öffnete ihr eigenes Buch und ließ sich neben ihn nieder um zu lesen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Nun, ich hoffe, dass das nicht jedes Mal passiert, wenn ich ein Spiel spiele!" Harry schnaubte, nachdem das Quidditch-Match beendet war. Sein Besen war so schlecht herumgerutscht, dass er fast vom Besen abgeworfen wurde!

"Harry", flüsterte Hermine neben ihm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum feierte immer noch ihren Sieg, also musste er sich anstrengen, um sie zu hören. "Wir denken, du wurdest verflucht." Neville nickte von der anderen Seite.

"Was?" Harry starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Neville hat gesehen, wie Professor Snape etwas gemurmelt hat und dich während des Spiels angestarrt hat, als dein Besen angefangen hat, verrückt zu spielen."

"Du musst Augenkontakt haben um Flüche aufrecht zu halten", sagte Neville und spielte mit seinen Händen. "Und nicht viele Dinge beeinflussen Besen dieser Art. Besen müssen ziemlich resistent gegen solche Sachen sein, sonst wären die professionellen Spiele ein Witz."

"Es ist also nicht genug, dass der Bastard mich hasst, er versucht jetzt auch noch, mich zu töten? Einfach perfekt." Harry starrte in den Kamin. Er brauchte sein Runen-Heft. "Also, warum hat er dann aufgehört? Er hat mich fast erwischt. Ich habe angefangen, meinen Griff zu verlieren, als ich endlich die Kontrolle zurückbekommen habe."

"Nun ...", sagte Hermine errötend, während Neville´s Gesicht rot wurde. "Ich ähm ... habe seine Robe angezündet."

Harry´s Mund klappte auf und alle Gedanken an Runen gingen ihm aus dem Kopf. "Du ... du ... du hast was?"

"Ich habe seine Robe angezündet", murmelte sie. "Neville sagte, wir müssten seinen Augenkontakt unterbrechen, also rannten wir rüber. Neville stieß mit Professor Quirrell zusammen, der neben Professor Snape saß um ihn abzulenken, aber ich war schon dabei, den Incendio-Zauber zu wirken."

Harry starrte Sie und dann Neville an. "Ihr … ihr seid einfach unglaublich!" Hermine hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an und Neville begann ein bisschen zu grinsen. "Neville, du hast einen Lehrer umgeworfen, um mir zu helfen! Und, Hermine! Du hast die Robe eines anderen in Brand gesetzt! Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann!" Harry lachte laut und zog sie beide in eine schnelle Umarmung.

"Nun, ähm, gern geschehen?" Hermine wimmerte. Sie hatte wirklich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie dafür gelobt werden sollte, einen Lehrer angegriffen zu haben. Es war so falsch!

"Kein Problem, Harry", sagte Neville mit einem tiefen Atemzug. "Wir passen aufeinander auf, richtig?"

"Ja, das tun wir", strahlte Harry seine beiden Freunde an. "Also, glaubst du, das war eine Vergeltungsmaßnahme dafür, dass du neulich von Nicolas Flamel und dem dreiköpfigen Hund von Hagrid gehört hast?"

"Wie sollte Professor Snape überhaupt wissen, dass Hagrid das erwähnt hat? Ich meine, es bleibt die Tatsache, dass wir nicht einmal wissen, wer dieser Flamel ist und ich denke, dass das Drachenei, das Hagrid versteckt, ein viel wichtigeres Detail ist. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Professor Snape versuchen würde, dich zu töten, nachdem er von einem Namen gehört hat."

"Denk daran zu atmen, Hermine", sagte Harry lachend. "Es ist Hagrid, von dem wir sprechen. Ich liebe den Mann, aber wir alle wissen, dass er Geheimnisse nicht länger als fünf Minuten geheim halten kann."

"Yeah, Hermine, ich stimme hier Harry zu", sagte Neville. "Hagrid ist nett, aber er ist kein .. wie hat Großmutter es ausgedrückt ... kein" _Spieler des Spiels_ ". Und was werden wir wegen diesem Drachen überhaupt tun? Es wird bald schlüpfen und dann wird er wachsen und entweder uns oder ihn fressen!"

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn davon überzeugen können, ihn abzugeben, oder?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz fallen ließ. "Dieser Mann braucht ernsthaft jemanden, der ihm erklärt, was das Wort gefährlich bedeutet. Ehrlich gesagt, dreiköpfige Hunde, Hausdrachen, was kommt als nächstes? Riesen die Spinnen essen?"

"Ich konnte tatsächlich sehen, dass der Hund süß ist", sagte Harry. Die Anderen drehten sich um und starrten ihn an. "Was? Wenn das Ding nicht knurrt und versucht, mich zu fressen, sondern nur an mir herumschlabbert und mit seinem Schwanz wedelt, könnte er süß sein."

"Es könnte dich unter der Pfote zerquetschen wie ein Käfer." sagte Neville mit völlig neutralem Gesicht.

"Es könnte dich buchstäblich zerreißen." fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Nun, ich habe nur gesagt", grummelte Harry. "Dass Fang süß ist."

"Fang ist nicht so groß wie ein kleines Haus", kommentierte Hermine trocken.

"Weiter!" sagte Harry und hielt seine Hände auf. "Haben die Zwillinge nicht gesagt, dass einer ihrer Brüder mit Drachen arbeitet? Können wir sie bitten, ihn vielleicht zu kontaktieren?"

"Sie würden wahrscheinlich fragen warum", sagte Hermine.

"Nun, wir können es ihnen genauso gut sagen." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie könnten den Drachen wahrscheinlich leichter herausholen, als wir es könnten."

"Wir werden ihnen helfen, wenn sie zustimmen." Harry nickte. "Hagrid ist unser Freund. Wir können ihn nicht einfach in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Bis dahin, lass uns doch sehen, ob wir etwas über Flamel finden könenn." Die Anderen nickten, bevor das Trio sich trennte und ins Bett ging.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Weihnachten war in Hogwarts. Harry hatte sich ursprünglich nicht sonderlich darum gekümmert, da sowohl Neville als auch Hermine nach Hause gegangen waren, um die Ferien bei ihren Familien zu verbringen, aber seine Meinung änderte sich, als er aufwachte, um echte Geschenke an seinem Bett zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass irgendjemand ihm etwas außer ausgeleierten Socken oder vielleicht ein 50-Pence-Stück geschenkt hatte, wenn er sehr gut und sehr leise gewesen war. Es war eine Schande, dass seine neuen Freunde nicht hier waren, um die Erfahrung mit ihm zu teilen ...

Neville hatte ihm ein Besen-Polierset geschenkt, während die Zwillinge ihn mit einer Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen beschenkten, mit einer Notiz beiliegend, dass die Süßwaren, nicht behandelt wurden von den beiden. Hermine hatte ihm ein neues Werkzeugset für Runen geschenkt, das viel feineres Werkzeug war als das, das er benutzt hatte. Shiva hatte ihm eine kleine Schachtel mit einer Notiz geschickt, die ihn als eine verzerrungssichere, manipulationssicheres Behältnis bezeichnete, die für die Aufnahme flüchtiger Runen-Kombination ausgelegt war. Leider hatten Harry´s letzte zwei Geschenke im Schlafsaal einige Probleme verursacht.

"Woher soll ich wissen, warum deine Mutter mir einen Weasley Pullover geschickt hat, Ron?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe die Frau noch nie getroffen!"

"Nun, offensichtlich hast du etwas getan! Das sind Familienpullover! Du hast es nicht verdient, einen zu tragen!" schrie der Rotschopf zurück und knurrte Harry an.

"Nun, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass deine Mutter mir etwas geschickt hat!"

"Nun, es ist sicher nicht _meine_ Schuld!"

"Ihr habt beide recht, es ist unsere Schuld, dass Mama etwas geschickt hat", sagte Fred stirnrunzelnd in den Raum.

"Zumindest denken wir, dass es unsere Schuld ist", stimmte George zu, hinter seinem Zwilling herein kommend.

"Was zur Hölle, habt ihr beide getan?!" Ron schrie, seine Wut auf seine Brüder richtend.

"Wir haben vielleicht in einem Brief erwähnt, dass Harry gesagt hat, dass er keine Geschenke erwartet." Fred zuckte zusammen. "Entschuldigung, Kumpel. Wir dachten nicht, dass sie deswegen einen Pullover machen würde."

"Ehrlich, es ist ein bisschen komisch", sagte Harry und sah auf den Pullover. "Aber ich schätze den Gedanken sehr und es war eine nette Geste. Sie hätte aber auch eine Notiz mit ihm schicken können. Das hätte es wahrscheinlich weniger unangenehm gemacht."

"Mum, kann manchmal ein bisschen viel sein", seufzte George.

"Was geht euch das eigentlich an?" knurrte Ron. "Er ist kein Weasley!"

"Ron", sagte Fred, seine Stimme war für den Zwilling erstaunlich ernst, "nur weil Harry kein Weasley ist, heißt das nicht, dass er kein Freund ist."

"Lee Jordan ist ein Freund und er bekommt keine Pullover!"

"Lee bekommt Geschenke." Fred schüttelte den Kopf, als Ron zusammenhanglos knurrte. "Danke für das Geschenk, Harry."

Harry nickte. Er hatte ihnen ein Muggelfeuerwerk mit Anweisungen geschickt, wie man sie sicher benutzen konnte. "Kein Problem, Jungs. Bring sie einfach nicht ins Haus oder wir werden einen weiteren Trollvorfall haben. Danke für die Bohnen!"

"Genieße sie. Also, was ist dein letztes Geschenk?"

Harry öffnete sein letztes Paket und als das silbrige Material zu Boden fiel, stieß Ron einen zusammenhanglosen Schrei aus. "Du hast einen verdammten Tarnumhang?! Komisch, wie der Typ, der angeblich überhaupt keine Geschenke bekommt, ein verdammtes Vermögen geschenkt bekommt!" sagte er verächtlich.

"Was ist ein Tarnumhang?" Harry fragte die Zwillinge Ron ignorierend. Er nahm den Umhang und fing an, ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Zugegeben, der Name war ziemlich selbsterklärend, aber wenn Ron ohne Grund wütend werden wollte, könnte er den Jungen ein wenig in die richtige Richtung lenken und gleichzeitig seine Neugier befriedigen.

"Verdammt Kumpel, sie sind unglaublich selten", hauchte George. "Wirklich auch sehr teuer. Sie machen dich unsichtbar, während du Sie trägst. Verdammt nützlich für Schelme wie uns. Von wem kommt es?"

"Ich weiß es nicht; der Hinweis sagt, dass es früher meinem Vater gehörte und dass es dem Absender zur Aufbewahrung übergeben wurde."

Freds Stirn runzelte sich. "Nun, wenn der Absender ihn seid 10 Jahren hatte, denkst du dann nicht, dass er ihn dir nicht schon hätte früher zurück geben sollen?"

"Möglich." Harry seufzte. "Zumindest haben sie es zurück gegeben. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich sonst nie gewusst."

"Wieso springst du nicht vor Freude in die Luft?" fragte Ron angewidert. "Das Ding ist wahrscheinlich mehr wert als alles andere zusammen."

Die drei anderen im Raum starrten Ron an. "Es ist nett, eine Erinnerung an meinen Vater zu haben, Ron, aber es ist nicht so, als würde ich es brauchen. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich eine Runen-Kombination herstellen, welche den gleichen Effekt hätte, nur kleiner und komfortabler."

"Nun, wenn du ihn nicht willst, dann gib ihn einfach mir." Ron streckte seine Hand nach dem Umhang aus. Harry schnaubte und bevor er antworten konnte, bewegten sich Fred und George zu jeder Seite von Ron und packten einen Arm.

"Lieber, Bruder, ich glaube es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück. Sollen wir gehen?"

"Wir sehen uns später, Harry. Frohe Weihnachten!"

.

ooOoOoo

.

Trotz der Planung seiner neuen _Ninja_ -Kombination, lief Harry nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit mit dem Umhang seines Vaters durch die Burg, mehr aus Neugier als aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. Bei einem solchen nächtlichen Ausflug fand er einen erstaunlichen Spiegel. Ein Spiegel, von dem er Schwierigkeiten hatte wegzugehen. Ein Spiegel, der ihm seine Familie zeigte.

"Nehergeb **?"** fragte Harry Professor Dumbledore. Er wollte nicht vom Spiegel wegsehen, aber er wandte sich schließlich dem Schulleiter zu.

"Ja, Harry. Der Spiegel zeigt eines deiner tiefsten Sehnsüchte. Es ist ein erstaunliches Artefakt. Es ist auch gefährlich. Viele haben sich davor verloren, saßen einfach davor, um Ihren Sehnsüchten nachzuhängen, anstatt danach zu streben, was Sie hätten erreichen können."

"Ja, wenn man nicht weiß, wie man die Toten zurückbringt, sind meine Halskette, die Notizbücher meiner Mutter, der Umhang meines Vaters und dieser Spiegel, die Dinge, die mich am nächsten zu meiner Familie bringen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich hier etwas Zeit verbringe." Harry drehte sich zurück zum Spiegel. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was McGonagall darüber gesagt hatte, warum er bei den Leuten war, die seine Mutter gehasst hatten.

"Mein Junge, keine Magie kann die Toten zurückbringen." Dumbledore seufzte. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte die Hand ab.

"Ich weiß das, Professor. Ich bin kein Idiot. Vielleicht könnte ich mir eine Runen-Kombination ausdenken, das eine schöne Nachahmung des Lebens sein würde, aber es wäre nicht real." Harry starrte immer noch auf den Spiegel, so dass er aufblitzen von Angst und Verlangen verpasste, der durch Dumbledores Augen ging. "Hatten Sie den Umhang meines Vaters?"

"In der Tat."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte sehr sich nicht aufzuregen. "Warum warten Sie ein Jahrzehnt, um ihn dann zurückzugeben? Sir."

"Ich wusste, dass deine Verwandten solch einen Schatz nicht schätzen würden. Ich wollte nur seine Sicherheit gewährleisten, bis du wieder zu uns gekommen bist." Harry schnaubte und gab zu, dass der alte Mann dort ein gutes Argument hatte.

"Nun, vielen Dank, dass Sie sichergestellt haben, dass ich es zurückbekomme. Ich hätte es vorgezogen, es zurück zu erhalten, sobald ich Hogwarts betrat, aber danke, dass sie ihn nicht behalten haben, Professor." Dumbledore nickte leicht. "Sie nehmen den Spiegel weg, nicht wahr?"

"So ist es."

"Gut ..." Harry kletterte langsam auf die Füße und berührte die Oberfläche des Spiegels mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Tschüss, Mum. Tschüss Dad. Tschüss Jungs." Er drehte sich um und ging an Dumbledore vorbei. "Danke, dass Sie mir etwas Zeit mit ihnen gegeben haben, Professor."

"Einen schönen Abend, Harry." Dumbledore sah, wie Harry wegging und wandte sich an den Spiegel. Ein Bild von Harry, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, mit weit aufgerissenen gelben Augen, starrte leblos aus der Position des Spiegels zu ihm. Ein Spiegelbild Dumbledore stand über dem Jungen und hielt eine Runen-Gruppe, die er an Ariannas Brust hielt. Dumbledore begann zu weinen, als die Spiegelbildversion seiner Schwester langsam wieder anfing zu atmen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als Neville und Hermine aus ihren Ferien zurückkamen, zeigte Harry ihnen den Tarnumhang sowie seine anfänglichen Pläne für die Ninja-Kombination, die eine verbesserte Version davon mit schalldämpfenden Effekten wäre. Beide waren sehr beeindruckt.

"Hattest du Glück etwas über Flamel zu finden in der Verbotenen Abteilung?" Fragte Hermine, nachdem Sie richtig geraten hatte, dass er die Abteilung versteckt unter seinen Tarnumhang untersucht hatte.

"Nein, kein Buch enthielt einen Hinweis." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er sich von irgendwoher an den Namen erinnerte, aber es entging ihm immer wieder.

"Meine Großmutter hat gesagt, dass bei ihr keine Glocken läuteten, als ich den Namen erwähnte", sagte Neville. "Sie sagte, er könnte aus dem Ausland kommen."

"Nun, das würde sicherlich ein bisschen mehr Sinn machen, nehme ich an", sagte Hermine. Sie seufzte. "Das würde auch alles viel schwieriger machen."

"Es ist eine Schande, dass er nichts Berühmtes getan hat. Dann wäre er in mehr Büchern gewesen, selbst wenn er -" Neville unterbrach sich, als Harry sich auf die Stirn schlug. "Harry?"

"Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. "Harry, du bist kein Idiot. Du bist ein Gelehrter. Es ist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Idioten in der magischen Welt."

"Genau, Hermine!" Schrie Harry und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Ein Gelehrter!"

"Ähm, Harry", sagte Neville, "du wirst es erklären müssen."

"Nicolas Flamel. Ist ein Gelehrter! Ein alchemistischer Gelehrter!"

"Er ist was?" fragte Neville stirnrunzelnd. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie wäre fast von ihrem Platz gesprungen und murmelte, dass sie gleich zurück wäre.

"Er ist ein alchemistischer Gelehrter, Nev! Nach meinem ersten Gespräch mit Shiva habe ich ein Buch aus der Bibliothek über frühere magische Gelehrte bekommen und er war dort als einer von den 1300ern." Hermine kam mit einem riesigen Wälzer in ihren Armen die Treppe herunter geflogen. "Ich denke, er ist auch auf einer Schokoladenfroschkarte. Er war ein französischer Gelehrter, der sich auf Alchemie spezialisiert hat, obwohl er auch geholfen haben könnte, eine der dortigen Schulen zu gründen oder zumindest dazu beigetragen haben, dass Sie weltberühmt wird."

"Beauxbatons, ja", sagte Hermine, als sie das riesige Buch vor den beiden Jungen auf den Tisch fallen ließ. "Ich habe dieses Buch als leichte Lektüre ausgeliehen ..."

Neville starrte Sie an. "Das ist leichte Lektüre?" Harry lachte nur. Hermine starrte ihn an.

"Ja, wie auch immer!" Nicolas Flamel zusammen mit seiner Frau Perenelle, ist berühmt dafür, der einzige bekannte Erfinder des Steins der Weisen zu sein. Weißt du was das heißt?"

"Stein der Weisen?" fragte Harry.

"Ehrlich, Harry!" Hermine schnaubte. "Du erinnerst dich, dass er geholfen hat Beauxbatons zu Ruhm zu verhelfen, aber nicht, dass er den Stein der Weisen erschaffen hat? Es ist eine unglaublich komplexe alchemistische Kreation, die angeblich Blei in Gold verwandeln und das Elixier des Lebens erschaffen kann!"

"Oh."

"Ein wenig untertrieben, Harry", gluckste Neville. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass du eine Runen-Kombination machen könntest, um den Effekt nachzubilden."

"Naja, wahrscheinlich ist es der Weg zum Gold." Die anderen Beiden starrten Harry an, während er sich in den ineinander verschlungenen Runen-Strukturen verbarg und mögliche Kombinationen verwarf und verwarf. "Ja. Ich könnte das. Aber nicht die Elixier-Sache. Ich würde mindestens vier verschiedene Hauptrunen-Runen brauchen, von denen ich nicht glaube, dass sie überhaupt existieren. Direkte Manipulation einer _Seelen_ \- oder _Varianten_ \- Rune würden höchstwahrscheinlich funktionieren."

Hermines Mund schloss sich mit einem Klicken. "Ja, nun. Unmögliche Dinge und ewige Reichtümer beiseite, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, was Professor Snape wahrscheinlich versucht hat zu stehlen."

"Ja", Harry nickte. "Jetzt brauchen wir nur Beweise."


	4. Thieves, Traps and Talks

**Thieves, Traps and Talks**

"Es macht keinen Sinn, dass das Büro des Schulleiters hinter einem verschlossenen Wasserspeier versteckt ist!" Harry schrie mit geballten Fäusten. "Wie zum Teufel sollen die Leute ihn im Notfall erreichen, wenn sie nicht einmal an seiner dummen Tür klopfen können?"

"Sprache, Harry", tadelte Hermine geistesabwesend ihren Freund. Sie zog an seinem Arm, um ihn von dem widerspenstigen Steinwächter abzulenken. "Obwohl ich dem zustimmen muss. Magische Dinge scheinen manchmal nicht ganz vernünftig zu sein, nicht wahr? Komm schon. Neville auch du. Es hat keinen Sinn mit diesem Ding zu streiten. Lass uns stattdessen versuchen, mit Professor McGonagall zu reden."

"Gute Idee, Hermine, sie wird definitiv helfen." Neville nickte zuversichtlich.

"Nun, zumindest wird sie wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen", grummelte Harry. Er hörte auf, gegen Hermine zu kämpfen, warf dem Gargoyle einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und schnell vor den anderen Beiden herlief. Ihr hastiges Tempo ließ sie innerhalb weniger Minuten an McGonagall´s Bürotür klopfen.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin blinzelte überrascht als sie das Schülertrio vor sich sah. "Ja? Mr. Potter und Longbottom, Miss Granger? Es ist ziemlich kurz vor der Ausgangssperre. Wie kann ich Ihnen um diese Zeit des Abends helfen?"

"Professor wir -", begann Hermine, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Harry anfing zu Sprechen.

"Snape wird versuchen, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen!"

McGonagall blinzelte erneut. Sie drehte sich um und starrte jeden Schüler an, bevor sie sich zu Hermine drehte. "Miss Granger, Sie ... glauben Sie das auch?"

"Ich weiß, dass es weit hergeholt scheint, Professor", sagte Hermine nickend, "aber wir sind uns fast sicher. Die meisten unserer Beweise sind Hörensagen und Vermutungen, aber es ist die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die einen Sinn ergibt."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie drei von dem Stein erfahren haben", seufzte McGonagall. "Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, dass er vollkommen sicher ist. Mehrere verschiedene Professoren haben ihren eigenen einzigartigen Schutz hinzugefügt, und niemand außer dem Schulleiter hat Kenntnis vom gesamten Aufbau. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge."

Harry knurrte leise. ' _Wieder einmal werden wir ignoriert. Wie typisch «_ , dachte er.

"Bitte, Professor", sagte Neville leise, "wenn wir wenigstens mit dem Schulleiter sprechen könnten ..."

"Der Schulleiter wurde zu einer Notfallbesprechung ins Ministerium gerufen. Er hat einen Besen genommen und ist die nächsten Stunden nicht erreichbar." Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. _'Kann es möglich sein? Wäre jemand wirklich wagemutig genug, um mitten in Hogwarts mit Dutzenden von erwachsenen Zauberern und Hexen einen Diebstahl zu versuchen? Nein, niemand war so wagemutig! Nicht seit über einem Jahrzehnt._

"Aber - "

"Bitte, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, aber noch einmal, ich versichere Ihnen, der Stein ist in Hogwarts vollkommen sicher und Professor Snape hat nicht die Absicht, den Stein zu stehlen. Wenn Sie immer noch das Gefühl haben, können wir das morgen früh besprechen, wenn der Schulleiter zurückgekehrt ist. Fürs Erste, kehren Sie bitte vor beginn der Ausgangssperre in Ihre Schlafsäle zurück."

"Aber -", sagte Hermine.

"Hermine, vergiss es", murmelte Harry. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie weg. "Lass uns einfach gehen." Neville verengte seine Augen aufgrund der Aussage von Harry, bevor er nickte und los eilte um ihm zu folgen.

"In Ordnung, Harry, was gibt es?" Fragte Neville den anderen Jungen, nachdem sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten, um nicht belauscht zu werden.

"Ja, es ist nicht so, als würdest du einfach so aufgeben, Harry", fügte Hermine hinzu.

"Auf keinen Fall wird sie uns glauben. Ich sage es stattdessen Shiva. Ich hätte zuerst zu Ihr gehen sollen", sagte Harry und eilte auf das Klassenzimmer der alten Runen zu.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass sie uns glauben wird, wenn Professor McGonagall uns schon nicht glaubt?" Fragte Neville mit einem leichten Unterton in seiner Stimme. McGonagall hatte offenbar zumindest einen Teil seines Selbstvertrauens zunichte gemacht.

"Einen Versuch wert. Aber ja, das tue ich." Harry hielt vor der Tür seines Mentors an und klopfte schnell.

"Eine Sekunde!" kam die gedämpfte Antwort von jenseits der Schwelle. "Gib mir einfach ein ..." Shiva schnaufte die Tür auf, "Minute. Harry?" Die junge Lehrerin trug ein zu großes T-Shirt und eine zerzauste Pyjamahose. "Weißt du wie spät es ist? Was ist los mit euch drei?"

"Shiva, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!" sagte Harry mit geballten Fäusten.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und funkelte ihn an. "Harry ..."

Er winkte ungeduldig ab. "Ich weiß, ich weiß, privat! Aber nicht wichtig im Moment! Wir waren schon bei McGonagall, Sie hat uns ignoriert! Und Dumbledore ist weg, was bedeutet, dass Snape versuchen wird, es heute Nacht zu stehlen!"

Die ältere Frau öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, bevor sie herumstolperte und es erneut versuchte. "Vielleicht kommt ihr drei besser herein." Sie seufzte. Das Trio kam herein und brach auf die Stühle in der Nähe zusammen, als Shiva sich mit verschränkten Armen vor sie hinsetzte. "Lass es uns nochmal versuchen. Beginne dieses Mal von Anfang an, ja?"

Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er sich vor lehnte und anfing zu sprechen. "Snape hat sich das ganze Jahr über zwielichtig verhalten, mehr als nur seinen Groll gegen mich. Wir haben viele kleine Dinge bemerkt und wir wissen, dass der Stein der Weisen in der Schule unter Fluffy versteckt ist."

"Fluffy?" Fragte Shiva und ihre Arme weiteten sich für weitere Informationen.

"Hagrid´s Cerberus", versicherte Neville.

"Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass er seinen Monsterhund Fluffy nannte ...", murmelte Shiva.

"In Ordnung, mach weiter."

"Ich mag Hagrid", fuhr Harry fort, "er ist wirklich, wirklich nett. Aber jeder weiß, dass er nicht so gut darin ist, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, und wir haben gerade herausgefunden, dass er versehentlich jemanden gesagt hat, wie man an Fluffy vorbei kommt. Durch den Versuch mit dem Troll an Halloween, und Dumbledore, der derzeit nicht in der Schule ist, wird der Dieb es diese Nacht versuchen! "

"Atme, Harry", murmelte Hermine neben ihm.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und starrte zwischen allen Dreien hin und her. "Und du hast das auch Professor McGonagall gesagt?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja, Ma'am. Aber sie sagte nur, dass der Stein in Sicherheit ist, und dass wir ins Bett gehen sollen, das Thema sollte morgen früh weiter besprochen werden."

"Nun, mir wurde versichert, dass der Schutz ausreichend sei, als ich anbot, einige Schutzzauber hinzuzufügen ... aber das klingt ein bisschen verdächtig." Harry´s Herz flatterte ein wenig. Würde sie ihnen wirklich helfen? "Okay. Hier ist, was wir tun werden. Ich werde Dumbledore holen und wir werden die Verteidigung überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles noch sicher ist, während ihr drei -"

"Ich dachte, Dumbledore wäre weg?" fragte Hermine.

"Das ist er, aber er sollte im Ministerium ankommen, wenn ich die Schutzzauber der Schule passiert habe, um dorthin zu apparieren. Wir sollten in der Lage sein, innerhalb einer halben Stunde zurück zu kommen." Shiva antwortete. "Jetzt möchte ich, dass ihr Drei zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum geht. Wartet dort auf mich, Dumbledore und ich werden den Schutz prüfen, ich werde kommen und dich wissen lassen, was passiert ist, okay?"

"Ich ...", sagte Harry. Sie half ja, aber ... sollte nicht jemand die Tür beobachten bis sie zurückkommen?

"Harry ...", Die Professorin warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er wurde weich.

"Okay", endete r mit einem Grunzen.

Jetzt geht schon, Leute. Ich hole mir eine Jeans und gehe raus, wenn ich nicht in zwei Stunden mit euch gesprochen habe, geht wieder zu McGonagall und lasst sie nicht aus dem Blick, **bis sie Verstärkung geholt hat, okay**? "

"Das können wir machen", nickte Neville.

Komm schon, Leute. Danke, Shiva ", sagte Harry, als er die Anderen zurück in den Korridor führte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz im dritten Stock stehen und drehte sich um, um den Korridor hinunter zu schauen.

"Harry?" Sagte Hermine hinter ihm. Sie zog an seinem Ärmel. "Wir müssen weiter gehen. Es ist jetzt Ausgangssperre und wir wollen nicht von Filch erwischt werden, selbst wenn Professor Babbling uns die Erlaubnis gegeben hat." Sie schauderte ein wenig. Dieser Hausmeister war fast so schlimm wie Professor Snape.

"Was, wenn er schon da ist?" fragte Harry so leise, dass die anderen Zwei ihn kaum hören konnten.

"Was?" Fragte Hermine.

"Was, wenn Snape gerade versucht, den Stein zu stehlen?" fragte Harry wieder lauter. Er starrte immer noch auf den leeren Flur vor ihm. "Was, wenn Shiva und Dumbledore zurück sind, und es zu Spät ist?"

"Ich denke, wir sollten auf das hören, was Professional Babbling gesagt hat ..."

"Er könnte Recht haben, Hermine", sagte Neville. Er trat neben Harry. "Vielleicht könnten wir einfach gehen und die Tür bewachen? Du weißt schon, um sicher zu sein?"

Hermines Mund schloss sich. "Aber - wir sind - oh um Gottes Willen! Schön!" Das Mädchen warf ihre Hände in die Luft und starrte die beiden Jungs an. "Wenn ich wegen einen von euch rausgeschmissen werden, werde ich ihn töten, sein Grab ausgraben, um seine Leiche auszuspucken und seine Seele zu essen. Das versteht ihr doch, ja?" Sie bekam zwei ängstliche, eilige Nicken als Antwort. "Ausgezeichnet. Na, dann lass uns nicht schlafen." Sie stapfte davon und führte sie zur Tür mit Fluffy und den Stein. "Dumme Jungs", murmelte sie.

Als das Trio die Tür erreichte, blieb Hermine so plötzlich stehen, dass Harry ihr fast in den Rücken lief. "Oh oh ...", sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür leicht geöffnet war.

"Er ist wahrscheinlich immer noch da unten", sagte Neville, ein kleines Zittern schlich sich in seine Stimme. "Sollen wir hier bleiben und versuchen, ihn zu bremsen, wenn er zurückkommt oder sollten wir versuchen McGonagall zu erreichen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht schnell genug glauben, um einen Unterschied zu machen.

"Wir gehen ihm nach", erklärte Harry und raffte seine Schultern.

"Wir was?" Neville quiekte.

"Harry", Hermine blieb stehen, sammlte sich und begann erneut. "Harry, hast du noch mehr von deinen ... flüchtigen ... Runen an dir?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Verdammt. Nun, wir müssen es einfach herausfinden, wenn wir gehen. Kommt schon, Jungs." Sie ging auf die Tür zu, ohne zurückzuschauen.

Neville drehte sich um und starrte Harry an, wie er ein stilles "Wow" auf ihn richtete. Harry schnaubte nur und drehte sich um, um seinem Freund zu folgen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fluffy schnarchte laut an der Schwelle. Eine verzauberte Harfe, die in der Ecke des Raumes herum stand, schien ein Musikstück zu spielen, das die Bestie eingelullt hatte. Harry deutete auf die Falltür, die neben der Pfote des großen Hundes offen stand und das Trio ging vorsichtig darauf zu.

"Sieht ziemlich weit aus ...", flüsterte Neville.

"Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Dämpfungszauber oder etwas ganz unten", flüsterte Hermine zurück. "Sind wir sicher, dass wir das machen wollen?"

Harry bewegte sich bis zum Rand. "Ich werde zuerst gehen. Hermine, du folgst mir und Neville, du springst hinter ihr her." Und dann sprang er in die Dunkelheit der Falltür.

Harry hatte gerade genug Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob es wirklich einen Dämpfungszauber gab oder nicht, bevor er auf etwas weiches und matschiges landete. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er leise Schläge, als Hermine und Neville ebenfalls in seiner Nähe landeten.

"Nun", sagte Harry, "das war nicht so schlimm."

"Scheiße!" schrie Neville plötzlich, was Harry dazu veranlasste seinen Kopf in Richtung des Geräuschs zu bewegen. "Es ist eine Teufelsschlinge!"

Harry blinzelte in die Dunkelheit bevor er das schwammige Material unter sich drückte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schnappte geschockt nach Luft, als ihm klar wurde, was sein Freund aus der Kräuterkunde gesagt hatte. Teufelsschlinge. Eine fiese fleischfressende Pflanze, die ihre Opfer erdrosselte und die Leichen langsam verdaute. "Was machen wir?!"

"Feuer! Es mag kein Feuer!" schrie Neville zurück.

"Aber wir haben kein Holz!" stöhnte Hermine in der Nähe.

"Bist du eine Hexe oder nicht?!" Harry schrie sie an. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, und zielte, auf die Pflanze, die sich um seine Beine krümmte, und rief: "Incendio!" Eine kleine Flamme platzte aus seinem Zauberstab, kurz gefolgt von zwei Anderen von seinen Freunden in der Nähe. Die Reaktion von der Pflanze kam fast sofort, als sie alles um die Drei abwickelte und zur Wand zurückzog. Harry, Neville und Hermine rannten eilig zur Tür in den nächsten Raum, schlossen sie hinter sich und ließen die Flammen ausgehen. Dieses Zimmer war zum Glück sehr gut beleuchtet.

"Nun", keuchte Hermine, "das war sicherlich interessant. Gute Arbeit, Neville."

 _"Wir haben kein Holz."_ Das ist ein guter Witz gewesen, Hermine ", kicherte Harry.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn finster an. "Entschuldige, dass ich ein bisschen in Panik geraten bin. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich von einer Pflanze fast erwürgt wurde."

"Wenigstens sind wir nicht auf einem Troll gelandet", schnaubte Neville neben ihr.

"Ugh, lass uns einfach weitermachen. Sieht jemand einen Weg aus diesen Raum?" Hermine sah sich in dem großen Raum um, in dem sie nun standen. Es war komplett leer mit Ausnahme einer großen Reihe von Türen gegenüber, in die sie gekommen waren, und einer Herde kleiner fliegender Kreaturen über ihnen. "Du denkst nicht, dass diese Dinge uns angreifen werden, wenn wir ins Zentrum treten, oder?"

"Jene - Sie sind Schlüssel ...", sagte Harry und sah schockiert zu den fliegenden Gegenständen auf.

"Schlüssel?" Neville blinzelte nach oben. "Wow. Ich nehme an, du bist aus einem bestimmten Grund der Sucher. Ich denke, wir müssen den richtigen Schlüssel auswählen."

"Es gibt einen Besen hier." Hermine deutete auf die Seite, wo zwei Besen an der Wand in der Nähe der Tür lagen.

"Ich habe ihn", sagte Harry und ging zu den Besen. "Ihr wartet unten, falls sie angreifen und wir rennen müssen." Seine Freunde nickten und eilten herüber. Als sie in Position waren, schwang Harry ein Bein über den Besen und erhob sich in die Luft.

Fast sofort drehten sich die fliegenden Schlüssel zu Harry und begannen zu versuchen, den Jungen zu bombardieren. Harry stellte sein Quidditch-Training auf die Probe und wich aus, duckte sich, tauchte und tauchte zwischen die angreifenden Schlüssel, bis er es schaffte, den mit einem gebogenen Flügel herauszusuchen, um ihn wie einen Schnatz aus der Luft zu ziehen. Als er mit seinem Preis zur Tür flog, warf er Neville den Schlüssel zu, bevor er Luftakrobatik vorführte, um den angreifenden Schlüsseln auszuweichen und seinen Freunden durch die Öffnung zu folgen. Sobald er durchgeflogen war, schlugen Hermine und Neville die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und eine Stakkato-Reihe von Schlägen ertönte durch das Holz, begleitet von den Schlüsseln, die durch ihre Hände stachen.

"Ich mag es nicht, dass wir zweimal in fünf Minuten fast gestorben sind", sagte Hermine schaudernd.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieß ein nervöses Kichern aus. "Hast du erwartet, dass es einfach ist?"

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. "Weißt du, manchmal hasse ich euch. Also, Schach dieses Mal?" sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das, was vor ihnen lag.

"Sieht so aus." Harry nickte. "Jeder hat eine Vorliebe für den König und die Königin?"

Hermine ging zum Brett hinüber. "Harry, du solltest der König sein. Du bist derjenige, der es wirklich schaffen muss." Bevor Harry überhaupt anfangen konnte zu protestieren, hob Hermine eine Hand. "Du bist derjenige, der schnell mit Professor Babbling sprechen kann, Harry. Also, nun, du bist der Wichtige hier."

"Ihr seid auch wichtig, Hermine!" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Trotzdem, du bist der König, Harry. Hör auf zu streiten!" Harry funkelte Hermine an, als sie fertig damit war ihn anzuschreien, nickte er aber trotzdem zustimmend. Sie konnte wirklich herrisch sein, wenn sie sich danach fühlte!

"Hermine, du bist die Königin", sagte Neville. "Ich war sowieso immer besser im Umgang mit den Springern."

Die drei Figuren, die die Freunde beanspruchten, verbeugten sich und gingen zur Seite des Brettes, während die Gruppe die leeren Plätze besetzten. Mit Hilfe von Hermine und Neville leitete Harry die Schachfiguren in ihrem Spiel. Wenn man bedenkt, wie scheußlich er im Schach war, war es definitiv eine gute Sache, dass Neville auftrat und die Strategie der Bewegungen übernahm. In weniger als zehn Minuten war die andere Seite eingekreist und das Trio ging durch die offenen Türen in den nächsten Raum.

"Ugh, hat jemand einen anderen Troll erwähnt?" fragte Harry und hielt seine Hand über seine Nase.

"Dieser sieht noch größer aus als der Letzte", sagte Neville mit sanfter Stimme. Glücklicherweise war dieser Troll ziemlich tot, da ein großer Teil seines Kopfes eingedrückt war.

Harry konnte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht dazu bringen, sich dieses Mal sehr darum zu kümmern. Es half seinem Mitgefühl nicht, dass Hermine fest um seinen Arm geschlungen war, zitternd und leise wimmernd. "Kommt schon, Jungs. Wir müssen aufholen."

Sobald das Trio über die Schwelle in den nächsten Raum kam, flammten Flammen auf, die sowohl den Hin- als auch den Rückweg versperrten. Ein Satz Flammen brannte lila, währen der andere Satz Flammen, pechschwarz loderte.

"Nun", sagte Neville und schluckte nervös zwischen den beiden Feuerwänden. "Das könnte ein Problem sein."

"Schaut mal." Hermine löste sich von Harry´s Arm und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. "Harry, Neville, kommt her. Das sieht wie ein Rätsel aus."

"Hermine, ist das ein logisches Rätsel?" fragte Harry über Ihre Schulter hinweg, als er die Notiz entdeckte, die vor der Reihe der Zaubertrank-Flaschen platziert war.

"Ich glaube schon", bemerkte Hermine geistesabwesend und las mehrfach die Liste der Hinweise durch. "Gebt mir eine Minute."

Neville fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Das ist eigentlich eine wirklich gute Idee ... wir Zauberer sind nicht gerade für unsere logischen Fähigkeiten bekannt, oder?"

"Nicht von dem, was ich gesehen habe", murmelte Harry. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sah Neville betroffen an. "E-entschuldige, Neville! Ich, ähm, ich habe nicht -"

"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Ich habe genug Zeit an deiner Seite verbracht, um das zu verstehen", antwortete sein Freund mit einem traurigen Kichern. "Ich versuche daran zu arbeiten."

"Ich habs!" krähte Hermine. Sie wies auf einige der Flaschen hin. "Diese Flasche wird uns zurück bringen, woher wir gekommen sind. Diese drei sind Gift. Diese zwei sind der Wein, und diese hier, sie hielt die kleinste Flasche hoch, "wird uns vorwärts bringen."

"Es sieht aus, als wäre nur noch genug für eine Person da ...", sagte Harry und nahm Hermine die Flasche ab.

"Gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass keine der Flaschen bereits benutzt worden ist, werden sie sich wahrscheinlich nach einigen Minuten wieder füllen." Sie hielt inne und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. "Oder ... Professor Snape hat einen Flammen gefrierenden Zauber benutzt."

"Okay." Harry nickte. "Ihr Zwei nehmt den anderen und geht zurück, um Shiva und Dumbledore zu treffen. Ich werde weitermachen und versuchen, Snape aufzuhalten."

"Vielleicht sollten wir alle einfach hier warten", sagte Neville stirnrunzelnd. "Ich mag die Idee nicht, dass du alleine vorgehst."

Hermines Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen tränten. "Es gibt nichts, was wir sagen können, dass dich warten lässt, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf mit seinem schmalen Mund. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm eine große Umarmung. "Du kommst zurück, hörst du! Du kommst zurück!"

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Hermine", sagte Harry und drückte sie ebenfalls. "Nev, sorge dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit bleibt."

"Das werde ich, Harry." Neville schlug eine Hand auf Harry´s Rücken und zog Hermine sanft von ihm weg. "Sei vorsichtig, Kumpel." Harry nickte als Antwort, entleerte die Flasche und schritt durch die Flammen in den nächsten Raum.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Professor Quirrell?" platzte Harry ungläubig heraus, als er den Mann in der Mitte des letzten Zimmers stehen sah. Quirrell blickte finster auf einen Spiegel, der mitten in dem kleinen Raum stand und kaum bemerkte, dass Harry hinter ihn trat.

"Potter. Ich sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein. Du und deine kleinen Freunde waren dieses Jahr ziemlich nervig", höhnte Quirrell, alle Spuren des üblichen Stotterns waren aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

"Aber - aber - nein! Das ist nicht richtig, Snape ist derjenige, der versucht, den Stein zu stehlen!"

"Ja, er scheint wirklich zu passen, nicht wahr? Wer würde den armen traumatisierten Quirrell jemals zu trauen, wenn die höhnische Fledermaus so ein verlockendes Ziel ist? Ich hätte ihm wahrscheinlich gedankt, hätte er es mir nicht so schwer gemacht!" "

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Quirrell gerichtet, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt tun sollte. Während Professor Flitwick ihm die Grundlagen des Entwaffnungs- und der Betäubungszauber beigebracht hatte, war Harry immer noch nicht besonders gut mit diesen Zaubern und er wusste, dass er gegen einen voll ausgebildeten erwachsenen Zauberer keine Chance haben würde. _"Shiva kommt bald"_ , dachte Harry. "Alles, was du tun musst, ist zu warten!"

"Aber ... Snape hat versucht, mich beim Quidditchspiel zu töten!" schaffte Harry zu schreien.

"Oh nein, ich wollte dich töten, Junge", lachte Quirrell. Der Klang war hohl und es verursachte einen Schauer, der über Harry´s Rücken lief. "Severus hat versucht dich zu retten. Murmelte seinen nervigen kleinen Gegenfluch. Er hasst dich genau wie deinen Vater vor dir. Ich erwartete aber, dass er nicht deinen Tod wünscht. Oder zumindest will er es selbst machen."

 _"Neville hat Quirrell angestoßen, um Snape abzulenken."_ Harrys Gedanken drehten sich. Er versuchte, etwas anderes zu finden, etwas anderes, etwas, das ihn davon ablenkte.

"Was ist mit dem Troll? Haben Sie den auch in das Schloss gelassen?"

"Ich schaffte es sogar, ein Köder in der Nähe dieses dummen kleinen Mädchens zu legen. Schade, dass die Muggelgeborene überlebt hat. Ich hätte sicher mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, den Stein zu holen, bevor sie ein gutes kleines Mädchen gewesen wäre und gestorben wäre wie sie sollte."

Harry´s Sichtfeld war rot und seine Hand ballte sich um seinen Zauberstab. Dieser ... Mann ... hatte absichtlich versucht, Hermine zu töten! Harry´s Wut baute sich auf und er brüllte: "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Zwei rote Strahlen brachen in schneller Folge aus Harry´s Zauberstab aus. Quirrell wirbelte herum, als Harry zuerst seinen Mund öffnete und einen Schild aufstellte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich überrascht, als Harry´s zweiter Zauberspruch den Schild zerschlug, aber er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schüler, bevor Harry die Öffnung ausnutzen konnte. Seile umschlangen Harry und Quirrel knurrte.

"Lass ... mich ... mit ... dem Jungen reden", ertönte eine zischende Stimme in dem kleinen Raum.

Harry hörte auf zu kämpfen und fühlte seine Narbe brennen.

"Aber, Meister, Ihr -"

"Schweig, Quirinus!" Quirrell schloss sofort seinen Mund und drehte Harry den Rücken zu. Mit einem gemurmelten "Ja, Meister" begann der Mann, seinen Turban abzulegen. Als das Tuch abfiel, schreckte Harry vor Entsetzen und Schmerz zurück, als seine Narbe einen Trommelschlag aus Schmerz durch seinen Schädel jagte.

Quirrells Hinterkopf stand vor einem Albtraum. Schmale, rote Augen. Schlitze für eine Nase, ein zu breiter Mund. Es war vage schlangenartig und ein Name drang durch Harry´s Erinnerung.

"Voldemort", hauchte er.

"Sehr gut ... Junge. Ich gebe zu ... du bist ... stärker als ich ... erwartet hatte."

"Wie ist das…?"

"Mein Diener hat mich enttäuscht ... zu oft ... er musste beobachtet werden ... genauer ... nach seinem Scheitern bei ... Gringotts. Zu lange ... bin ich schwach geblieben ... dank dir und ... deiner Mutter. Aber jetzt ... mit dem Elixier ... Ich werde meinen Körper wiedergewinnen. Quirinus ... benutze ihn. "

"Komm her, Junge!" Schrie Quirrell und zeigte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Harry flog auf Quirrell zu und blieb direkt vor dem Spiegel stehen. "Sag mir, was du siehst!"

 _'Lüge! Lüge!'_ Dachte Harry verzweifelt, als er in den Spiegel sah. Ein kurzer Blick nach oben und er fand die vertrauten Markierungen des Spiegels von Nehergeb in den Rahmen graviert. "Wie hilft das? Ich könnte den Stein nicht aus dem Ding bekommen, selbst wenn ich wollte! Harry hatte den Gedanken noch nicht einmal beendet, bevor sein Blick durch eine schnelle Bewegung auf den Spiegel zurückgeworfen wurde. Sein Spiegelbild war nicht gefesselt und hielt eine Hand hoch. Diese Hand war um einen blutroten Stein geballt, der fast von innen zu pulsieren schien. Der Spiegelbild-Harry lächelte ihn an und ließ seine Hand in seine Tasche fallen, bevor er verschwand. Harry spürte, wie sich ein Gewicht in seiner Tasche bemerkbar machte, als die Bilder seiner toten Familie wieder im Spiegel sichtbar wurden.

"Gut! Was siehst du, Potter!"

" _Ich verstehe ._.. meine Familie", flüsterte Harry. "Ich sehe meine Mutter und meinen Vater und Schwestern und Großeltern."

"Zu ... einfach. Er ... Lügt!" Zischte Voldemort.

"Sag mir, wo der Stein ist, Potter!" schrie Quirrell und schnippte ihn herum, um den älteren Mann noch einmal anzustarren.

"Komm ... Potter. Sag mir, wo er ist. Sei nicht wie ... deine Mutter", hauchte Voldemort. "Ich gab ihr die Chance ... beiseite zu treten. Alles was ich wollte ... warst du. Ich hätte sie dann verschont. Ich werde dich jetzt verschonen. Sag mir einfach ... wo der Stein ist?"

"Lügner! Ich werde es dir nie sagen!"

"Er hat ihn! Ergreife ihn, Quirinus!"

Quirrell stürzte sich auf Harry. Sobald die Hände des Mannes Harry´s Haut berührten, lösten sich die Seile, ein beißender brennender Geruch stieg in die Luft und sowohl Harry als auch Quirrell schrien vor Schmerzen. Quirrell fiel zurück und hielt seine Hände geschockt hoch, als seine Haut schwarz verbrannt war. Harry fiel auf seine Knie und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, aber glücklicherweise war seine Haut nicht verbrannt. "Meister, ich kann ihn nicht anfassen!" wimmerte Quirrell.

"Dann töte ihn, du Narr und nimm den Stein von seiner Leiche!"

"Nein!" Harry fauchte Quirrell und Voldemort an. Er hatte keine Zeit, nach seinem Zauberstab zu suchen, er war zu weit weg gerollt. Stattdessen sprang er vor und schlang seine Hände um Quirrell´s Kehle. Beide schrien vor Schmerz und diesmal mischte sich auch Voldemort´s Schrei mit ein. Harry spürte, wie Quirrell´s Haut unter seinen Händen brannte und seine Narbe fühlte sich so an, als würde sie sich beinahe teilen, aber er hielt weiter stand. Er hielt sich fest, als der Mann unter ihm zusammen sackte. Er hielt inne, als sich seine Sicht verdunkelte.

Das letzte, was Harry hörte, als seine Hände endlich nachließen, waren drei verschiedene Schreie:

"HARRY!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry erwachte von hellem Sonnenlicht, das durch ein nahes Fenster hereinströmte und sterilen Geruch in seiner Nase. Stöhnend rutschte er im Bett, in dem er lag herum, und bemerkte, dass das meiste Dekor weiß war. Harry griff nach seiner Brille vom Tisch neben ihm und fand schließlich heraus, dass er im Krankenflügel war und sich auf einem der Betten in der Nähe der Ecke ausstreckte. Hermine lag zusammengerollt auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe und auf dem Tisch in der Nähe lag ein Stapel Karten und Snacks. Harry lächelte als er seine Freundin sah, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, stürmte Madame Pomfrey, die Medihexe, Kopfschüttelnd herein.

"Nun, es ist gut, dass Sie wieder wach sind, Mr. Potter. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"Eigentlich", Harry hielt inne, um Bilanz zu ziehen, "wirklich gut. Mein Kopf ist immer noch ein bisschen wund, aber mir geht es gut, Ma'am. Was ist passiert?"

"Sie müssen entweder Professor Babbling oder den Schulleiter diese Frage stellen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie hier herein gestürmt sind, mit Miss Granger und Mr. Longbottom im Schlepptau. Sie waren schon draußen und ziemlich arm dran." Pomfrey fixierte ihn mit einem harten Blick. "Ich mag es nicht, dass Schüler mich so besuchen, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe, dass Sie das nicht wiederholen" sagte Sie mit einer gewölbten Augenbraue.

Harry schluckte. "Nein, Ma'am. Ich habe sicherlich nicht die Absicht, das noch einmal zu tun."

"Gut", nahm Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab und begann, mehrere diagnostische Zaubersprüche über seinen Körper zu werfen. "Sie sehen gut genug aus, damit Sie gehen können, nachdem der Schulleiter mit Ihnen gesprochen hat. Nehmen Sie diesen Trank für Ihre Kopfschmerzen." Sie nickte ihm zu und stellte ein Trank neben sein Bett, bevor Sie wieder in Ihr Büro ging.

Harry trank den Trank mit einer Grimasse über den schrecklichen Geschmack. Er hatte sich gedreht, um Hermine zu wecken, als sich hinter ihm eine stille Kehle lichtete. Harry drehte sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore neben seinem Bett Platz nehmen. "Professor."

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich besser fühlst?"

"Mir geht es besser, Sir, aber ... ja."

"Ausgezeichnet." Die Augen des Lehrers funkelten und er lächelte.

"Professor, was ist passiert? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist dass Professor Quirrel verbrannte, bevor alles dunkel wurde."

"Nun, Harry, es scheint, dass der liebe Quirinus ... unfähig war, deiner Berührung zu ertragen. Du siehst, das Opfer deiner Mutter hinterließ einen bleibenden ... Schutz ... in deinem Blut. Ihre reine Liebe rettete dich als Kind, dieses Überbleibsel auf deiner Stirn. Voldemort´s Fluch ist der Beweis dafür. Ihre Liebe wacht schon jetzt über dich. Jemand wie Professor Quirrell, dessen Herz voller Hass und Neid war und von Voldemort besessen war, konnte deiner Berührung nicht standhalten. Deshalb war er so schwer verletzt. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das war falsch. Die Liebe seiner Mutter hat vielleicht geholfen, ein Ritual oder etwas zu starten, aber das "Zeichen" auf seiner Stirn war eine Schutzrune. Es war definitiv kein Überbleibsel eines falsch ausgeführten Fluchs. Es war eine Art Fokus dessen, was seine Mutter als Baby erreicht hatte. Harry verstand vielleicht nicht ganz, was sie getan hatte, aber er hat die Runenkomponente sofort erkannt. Professor Dumbledore war über hundert Jahre alt und angeblich in vielen magischen Zweigen der Magie versiert ... es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er so etwas übersehen hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er könnte sich später darüber Sorgen machen; Im Moment gab es wichtigere Fragen.

"Also, habe ich ihn getötet?"

Dumbledore seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Harry´s Arm. "Was mit Professor Quirrell passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld, mein Junge. Er hat sich selbst umgebracht, als er Voldemort erlaubte, ihn zu besitzen. Sein Körper _überlebte_ nur ein paar Momente, als der Geist ihn verließ."

"Also ist Voldemort dann entkommen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich ist das Monster davongekommen. Wenn er überleben konnte, wenn er einmal getötet wurde, konnte er wahrscheinlich überleben, halb getötet zu werden.

"Ja. Voldemort ist seinen Dienern gegenüber nicht gnädiger als seinen Feinden. Er hat Quirinus verlassen, sobald er kein lebensfähiger Wirt mehr war."

"Und der Stein, Sir?" fragte Harry seufzend. "Wie habe ich ihn rausbekommen? Was ist danach passiert?"

"Ah, ein genialer Zauber, wenn ich das so sagen darf", sagte Dumbledore, das Funkeln in seinen Augen war wieder da. "Nur jemand, der den Stein finden wollte, aber ihn nicht benutzen wollte, konnte ihn finden. Ich würde sagen, dass nicht viele Personen, dazu in der Lage wären, schon gar nicht Professor Quirrell oder Voldemort."

"Und danach?"

"Ich habe mit Nicolas gesprochen und er hat zugestimmt, dass der Stein zerstört werden muss. Die Gefahr eines weiteren Versuchs ist einfach zu groß. Nicolas und seine Frau Perenelle haben genug Elixier übrig, um ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen."

"Das scheint nicht sehr fair zu sein." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Das Leben ist leider selten fair, mein Junge." Dumbledore seufzte und das Funkeln verließ seine Augen bevor er wieder mit einem sanften Lächeln aufblickte. "Hast du noch weitere Fragen, Harry?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. "Voldemort hat gesagt, dass Snape meinen Vater gehasst hat, als sie zusammen in der Schule waren ..."

"Professor Snape, Harry", korrigierte Dumbledore. "Und ja, dein Vater und Severus haben sich sehr geärgert. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, hat dein Vater Severus das Leben gerettet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das James jemals verziehen hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. "Können Sie mir dann wenigstens Sagen, warum er mich so hasst?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du übertreibst, Harry. Professor Snape mag dich vielleicht nicht bevorzugen, aber er hasst dich nicht."

"Könnte mich getäuscht haben." murmelte Harry mit einem Schnauben.

"Ja, nun, ich glaube ich sollte gehen Harry. Es war gut zu ..."

"Warten Sie! Professor Dumbledore, ich muss noch etwas wissen." Der ältere Mann nickte Harry zu. "Voldemort hat gesagt, dass er in der Nacht damals nur meinetwegen da war. Dass er meiner Mutter die Chance gab beiseite zu gehen. Warum war er hinter mir her? Warum kümmerte er sich um ein Baby?"

Eine Grimasse fuhr über Dumbledores Gesicht, aber er verbarg es schnell und seufzte nur. "Ach, mein Junge, ich kann diese Frage im Moment nicht beantworten. Du bist viel zu jung, viel zu unschuldig, um dir das zu Beantworten. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne hörst, aber wenn du älter bist, werde ich dir sagen, was er damit meinte."

Harry blickte den Mann finster an. "Ich habe zehn Jahre mit den Dursleys gelebt, Professor. Ich war nicht mehr unschuldig, seit ich fünf Jahre alt bin."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn einfach herablassend an und starrte ihn mit diesem verdammten Funkeln an. "Wie dem auch sei, ich werde dich nicht damit belasten. Schönen Tag, Harry."

Als Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verließ, schnaubte Harry und ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen. "Typischer Erwachsener", murmelte er. Etwas lauter fuhr er fort: "Du kannst jetzt aufhören, so zu tun, als würdest du schlafen, Hermine."

Kaum eine Sekunde später hatte eine buschige braune Kugel ihn in einer Umarmung verschlungen, so fest, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. "Ich hatte solche Angst!" Das Mädchen schluchzte in seine Brust. "Du - hast - geschrien - und - du warst - seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr wach!"

"Shh." Harry tätschelte ihren Kopf und schob sie leicht zurück, versuchte etwas Luft zu bekommen und ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Mir geht es gut. Siehst du?" Hermines Kopf wippte langsam. "Hast du Shiva und Dumbledore auf dem Weg nach draußen getroffen?"

"Nein", Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, wischte sich die Augen und beruhigte sich endlich genug, dass sie das Schluchzen nicht erstickte. "Nein, Neville und ich warteten im Zaubertrankraum. Wir hatten gehofft, dass sich die Phiole füllen würde und dann würde einer von uns dir folgen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten rannte Professor Babbling in den Raum mit Dumbledore auf ihren Fersen. Als sie uns gesehen hat, begann Sie zu Fluchen ... und Sie hat wirklich heftig geflucht ... und sie hat einen flammenfrierenden Zauber am anderen Eingang ausgelöst. Sie ist uns gefolgt, und wir haben dich gesehen … wir haben dich da liegen sehen "Sie schluchzte noch einmal tief durchatmend und fuhr dann fort. "Du bist zusammengebrochen und Professor Babbling und Professor Dumbledore haben dich wieder hierher gebracht. Neville und die Zwillinge waren zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Quidditch-Teams einige Male hier. Einige der Anderen vom Turm kamen ebenfalls vorbei. Ich denke, Lavender war diejenige, die das Buch hat um die Haare zu richten.. ich könnte mir das wirklich ausleihen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Harry gluckste dabei. Hermine würde vielleicht plappern, aber wenigstens weinte sie nicht mehr. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du es brauchst, aber sicher, mach weiter. Deine Haare sind ein Teil von dem, was dich schließlich ausmacht." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als Harry seinen Nacken rieb.

"Also, was denkst du, Wie sind die Chancen, dass die Flamels in ein paar Jahrzehnten wieder auftauchen, nachdem die ganze Sache vorbei ist?" fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine schnaubte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Professor Dumbledore wirklich glaubt, dass er wirklich den Stein zerstört hat oder ob er es nur wollte, dass du das glaubst, aber ich würde diese Wette sicher niemals annehmen. Du überlebst sechs Jahrhunderte lang nicht ohne Rückversicherungen und der Möglichkeit, dass Diebe versuchen, den Stein zu stehlen."

"Genau das dachte ich auch", lachte Harry.

"Harry", setzte sich Hermine plötzlich sehr zögerlich zurück. "Über das, was du über deine Familie gesagt hast ..."

"Meine Verwandten", sagte Harry tonlos. "Die Dursleys sind meine Verwandten. Nicht meine Familie."

"Ja, deine ... Verwandten ..."

"Ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden, Hermine. Bitte", bat er, "bitte, nur ... lass es einfach sein, okay?"

"Ich ..." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber ruckartig. "Okay. Aber wir müssen wirklich irgendwann darüber reden, Harry."

"Nur nicht jetzt." Harry drehte sich um und sah den Turm voller Süßigkeiten in der Nähe an.

"Soo ... willst du mir helfen, einige davon zu essen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Minerva,", sagte Shiva, als sie in das Büro ihrer Kollegin schlüpfte, "wir müssen reden".

"Shiva.", grüßte McGonagall ihre junge Freundin und Kollegin. "Bitte setz dich. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Es geht um Harry." sagte Shiva, ihre Arme kreuzend und in den Sitz versinkend.

"Ah. Ich denke, ich hatte das erwartet. Tee?"

"Ich denke, das ist eher ein Whiskey-Gespräch, Min."

Minerva verzog das Gesicht, ging aber an ihren speziellen Schrank. "Habe ich wirklich so schrecklich gehandelt?"

"Ich denke, es ist mehr, dass sich eine Menge kleiner Dinge angesammelt haben, aber ... yeah, Min. Du hast den Jungen hier irgendwie verarscht." Shiva seufzte und nahm das Glas und trank einen Schluck. "Hast du bemerkt, dass ich eines der wenigen Mitglieder der Schule bin, mit der er reden kann?"

"Er hat kurz nach Halloween mit Filius und mir gesprochen ..." Minerva verstummte, als sie die Stirn runzelte und versuchte, an ein anderes Mal zu denken, an dem der Junge vorbeigekommen war, um mit dem Personal außerhalb des Unterrichts zu sprechen. "Und ich weiß, dass Harry einige Klassenübungen zu grundlegenden Duellzaubern gemacht hat ..."

"Aber das war es auch schon. Min." Shiva lehnte sich vor und starrte McGonagall in die Augen. "Er vertraut keinem von euch. Er vertraut mir kaum und ich denke, das es so ist, weil ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen habe, dass ich jünger als die meisten anderen Lehrer bin. "

Die ältere Frau sah Shiva mit verengten Augen an. "Das ist - "

"Nicht angebracht. Ja, ja, ich weiß. Es ist mir egal, Min! Dieses Kind hätte ein halbes Klassenzimmer in die Luft jagen können, weil er niemanden hatte, der ihm die Gefahren von dem erzählte, woran er zum Spaß arbeitete. Das war das, was Hestia und mich fast getötet hätte! Ich arbeitete an etwas, das im Vergleich zu dem ziemlich zahm war! Wenn ich etwas professionellen Respekt verlieren muss, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry nicht dasselbe passiert, dann werde ich es verdammt nochmal tun!" Shiva leerte ihr Glas und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

"Aber bin ich nicht hier, um darüber zu reden. Ich habe das gehandhabt. Er konsultiert mich über Dinge und ich habe ihm schon einige Grundausstattungen besorgt, um seine Experimente zu sichern. Ich bin hier, um über seine Vertrauensfragen zu sprechen."

Sie stieß einen Hauch Rauch aus dem Feuerwhiskey aus und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich denke, dass er sich da ein wenig gebessert hatte, bevor sein Gespräch mit dir nach Halloween sein Vertrauen in eine Abwärtsspirale einigen oberflächlichen Kommentaren während des ganzen Jahres ... Ich denke, was auch immer ihr Beide ihm erzählt habt, hat mit seiner Verwandtschaft zu tun?"

"Seine Familie?" Minerva rieb sich das Kinn. "Ja. Ich glaube, ich habe erwähnt, dass Albus und ich diejenigen waren, die ihn zu seiner Familie gebracht haben."

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. " _Verwandte_ , Min. Nicht Familie. _Verwandte_. Harry ist immer äußerst vorsichtig, um jemanden zu korrigieren, der etwas anderes sagt. Ich weiß nicht, was bei den Dursley´s vorgeht, aber was auch immer es ist, ist nicht gut. Und er macht dir und Dumbledore dafür Vorwürfe." . "

Minervas Mund klappte auf. Sie versuchte mehrmals etwas zu sagen, bevor sie aufgab und ein weiteres Glas leerte. "Wie schlimm ist es deiner Meinung nach?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde ihn nicht dazu drängen, denn wenn ich es tue, werde ich ihn verlieren. Mein Geld wette ich im Moment auf Granger, die es schließlich herausfinden wird und dann zu einem von uns kommt.

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie das tun wird. Ich habe bereits mit Albus darüber gesprochen, ihn zu einer Zaubererfamilie zu bringen oder ihn vielleicht ein paar Wochen bei den Grangers bleiben zu lassen, aber er war ... ziemlich hartnäckig, dass Harry dort bleibt, wo er ist . "

Shiva knurrte praktisch. "Ich schwöre, wenn dieser Junge mit irgendwelchen Verletzungen zurückkommt, werde ich dem alten Mann ein neues Loch einreißen."

Ich werde wahrscheinlich damit enden, dich zu begleiten. Mir wurde versichert, dass er zu seinem Schutz bei den Dursley´s bleiben soll, und das James und Lily nichts dagegen gehabt hätten, aber jetzt ... und angeblich haben sie ein Testament, was besagt, dass er **nicht** bei diesen Leuten bleiben soll ... " Minerva seufzte. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich mit meinen Reaktionen auf Harry, Hermine und Neville´s Bedenken nicht geholfen habe. Auch das hat sich als völlig korrekt erwiesen."

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie gegangen sind, sind sie anscheinend nicht zu den Schlafsälen zurückgekehrt, wie ich es ihnen gesagt habe, weil sie befürchteten, dass Snape früher wieder zurückkommen würde, als Dumbledore und ich. Ich fragte ihn, warum sie dich nicht wieder aufgesucht hatten und Harry sagte, dass sie bereits mit dir gesprochen hatten und nicht glaubten, dass du ihnen glauben würdest, wenn sie es noch einmal versuchten. "

Minerva leerte ein weiteres Glas Whisky. "Ich habe bei ihnen den Eindruck hinterlassen, ich würde ihre Bedenken ignorieren."

"Scheint so, ja. Anscheinend dachte sogar unser ansässiges Genie, Hermine."

Minerva hielt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. "Vielleicht habe ich in letzter Zeit zu viel jongliert ... Sag mir, Shiva, denkst du, dass ich das noch reparieren kann? Das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass ich diese drei wegen Kurzsichtigkeit und Dummheit für immer verloren habe."

Shiva gab ihrer Kollegin ein kleines Grinsen und leichtes Kichern. "Ich wäre sonst nicht hier, Min. Gebe Ihn den Sommer, damit sich alles ein wenig beruhigt. Wenn er zurückkommt, entschuldigst du dich, ignoriere nicht seine Meinung oder Kritik, und du solltest auf dem besten Weg sein, alles wieder zu reparieren.

"Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um Hermine. Sie wird wahrscheinlich schneller kommen als Harry. Es ist nicht so, als wärst du hier Snape!" Beide Lehrer lachten über diesen Kommentar. "Und Neville geht es gut. Denke ich. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine große Interaktion mit ihm. Der größte Rat, den ich geben kann, ist zu versuchen, Dumbledore gegenüber Harry nicht zu bevorzugen."

"Aber, es ist Albus", sagte Minerva mit flehender Stimme. "Ich weiß, dass er vielleicht Fehler gemacht hat, aber Harry kann nicht so viel verloren haben."

Shiva hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Min, er hat den alten Mann in einer anderen Halbwahrheit oder einer Lüge früher erwischt. Er hat es mir gesagt, um sicherzugehen, und ich muss sagen, dass es einige Fragen aufwirft ..."

Minerva zuckte zurück. "Was?!"

"Seine Narbe." Minerva runzelte nur die Stirn und Shiva seufzte. "Es ist eine Variante einer _Verteidigungs_ \- oder _Schutz_ -Rune. Ich habe noch nie etwas Ähnliches gesehen, aber als Harry darauf hinwies, konnte ich es nicht sehen. Es sieht so aus, als ob es in etwas eingebunden ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was. Er sagte, dass Dumbledore andeutete, dass die Narbe ein Überbleibsel von dem Todesfluch war. Schau, ich werde die Erste sein, die zugibt, dass der alte Mann ein fantastischer Zauberer ist und auf der richtigen Seite ist, aber etwas an dieser ganzen Potter-Situation riecht einfach komisch, nicht wahr?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir genug Informationen haben, um diese Angelegenheit wirklich zu beurteilen. Ich denke, wir müssen abwarten und sehen, wohin die Dinge führen", sagte Minerva und rieb mit einer Hand ihre Schläfen.

"Einverstanden. Aber nur damit eins klar ist, wenn es irgendwann in der Zukunft zu Schlachten kommt, werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich an der Seite von Harry stehen. Dieses Kind sieht mehr und mehr wie der frühreife kleine Bruder aus, den ich immer wollte. Ich werde ihn nicht wegen eines nebulösen _Größeren Wohls_ oder eines anderen solchen Bullshits aufgeben."

"Ich kann darauf trinken, Shiva. Ich kann darauf trinken." Die beiden Freunde leerten ihre Drinks aus und widmeten sich weniger problematischen Themen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Versprichst du es, Harry?" fragte Neville, als die Plattform Neundreiviertel näher kam.

"Ich verspreche es, Kumpel", antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. " **Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie dasselbe tun."  
**  
"Harry, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut gehen wird?" fragte Hermine ihn hart und sah dabei auf die Kleidung. die ihm viel zu groß war.

"Ja, mir geht es gut", antwortete Harry mit einem bösen Grinsen. "Nur weil ich weiß, dass ich bei den Dursleys keine Magie wirken oder Runen aktivieren kann, heißt das nicht, dass sie das wissen."

Neville lachte. "Harry, ich denke du hast zu viel Zeit mit den Zwillingen verbracht!"

Hermine schien jedoch nicht überzeugt zu sein. "Denk dran, meine Eltern sind Muggel, also wenn du uns brauchst, um vorbeizuschauen oder irgendwas, sende einfach einen Brief oder ruf mich an."

"Ich verspreche es, Hermine." Der Zug stoppte, und die Pfeife blies. "Ich werde euch vermissen. Es war schön, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man abhängen kann."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Neville leise. "Aber hey, es sind nur noch ein paar Monate, bis wir uns alle wieder treffen können! Und ich werde Großmutter fragen, ob ihr irgendwann für ein oder zwei Tage vorbeikommen könnt. Das Longbottom-Manor kann manchmal ein bisschen leer werden."

"Klingt wie ein Plan!" Harry stand auf und klopfte Neville auf den Rücken. Er grinste, dann wandte er sich an Hermine und akzeptierte ihre Umarmung. "Schönen Sommer, Hermine."

"Euch auch, Harry, Neville."

Das Trio lächelte sich an und verließ den Zug, zu dem Leben, dass Sie außerhalb von Hogwarts hatten und auf das auf sie wartete.


	5. Family, Fame and Flight

**Family, Fame and Flight**

Dies war wahrscheinlich der zweitschlechteste Sommer, an den Harry sich erinnern konnte. Bevor er zu den Dursley´s zurückkehrte, hatte er gedacht, dass er Freunde in Hermine und Neville gefunden hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, in Shiva einen Verbündete zu haben. Er hatte geglaubt, dass die Dinge anders sein würden.

Er war dumm gewesen.

Sobald Harry den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 betreten hatte, war er gegen die Wand geworfen worden und hätte sich dabei beinahe den Arm gebrochen. Harry hatte das erwartet und brachte sofort seinen _Slow Burn_ raus. Es war ein Runenstein, der nicht viel mehr machte, als einen niedrigen Level Lumos für eine Stunde oder so zu halten. Es war im Grunde nur eine schicke Kerze. Aber die Dursley´s wussten das nicht ... also hatte Harry es im Zug aktiviert, in der Hoffnung, seine Tante, seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin dazu zu bringen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Ein bisschen Irreführung und mit etwas Glück würde Harry sich die meiste Zeit des Sommers keine Sorgen um seine Verwandten machen müssen.

Leider hatte er Tante Petunia sehr unterschätzt. Als sie den _Slow Burn_ gesehen hatte, höhnte sie ihn nur an. "Idiotischer Junge, meine Schwester ist auch in diese _Schule_ gegangen. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nichts von diesen _Freaksachen_ machen kannst!" Harry´s Augen hatten sich geweitet, als Vernon´s Lächeln sein Gesicht praktisch teilte. Dudley kicherte vor Schadenfreude. Die Prügel, die folgten, ließen ihn für fast zwei Wochen voller Wunden zurück und Harry war nur wegen Toilettenpausen und zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag aus seinem Zimmer gelassen worden.

Selbst das wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, außer dass er von keinem seiner "Freunde" überhaupt eine Mitteilung erhalten hatte. Kein Brief, kein Telefonanruf, kein Besuch. Er konnte Hedwig nicht einmal schicken, um zu fragen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, seit Onkel Vernon ihren Käfig verschlossen hatte. Harry wurde wenig genug gegeben, um nicht zu verhungern und er musste das mit Hedwig teilen, um sicherzustellen, dass seine arme Eule noch bis zum nächsten Schuljahr überleben konnte. Freunde zu haben und dann wieder von Ihnen abgeschnitten zu sein, hatte diesen Sommer praktisch unerträglich gemacht.

Harrys einziger Rückzug waren die Gespräche mit Hedwig und neue Experimente für Anwendungen seiner Runensteine. Immer wenn er gelangweilt war, versuchte er, sich ein wenig in den Versuch zu versetzen, einige neue Runensteine auszuarbeiten. Während er keines von ihnen wirklich testen konnte, waren mehrere Designs komplett und warteten auf die Fertigung. Der Ninja-Stein hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber es sah so aus, als ob es funktionieren würde. Das einzige Problem war, dass es nicht so aussah, als würde es mit zu vielen anderen gut zusammenspielen, so dass der Umhang seines Vaters wahrscheinlich noch nützlicher sein würde, bis er einen passenden Runenstein finden konnte. Er hatte auch eine _Annäherungs-Rune_ entwickelt, der ihn wissen lassen würde, wenn jemand nicht in den ursprünglichen Radius kam. Eine _Lockpick-Rune_ war einfach einzurichten und er schien das Potenzial zu haben, an Dingen zu arbeiten, die speziell dazu entwickelt wurden, Alohomora zu blockieren, da sein Runenstein eine _Unterdrückungs-Rune_ in die Zauber-Rune integriert hatte. Die verbesserte Barriere, an die er ursprünglich beim ersten Treffen mit Shiva gedacht hatte, machte Fortschritte, war aber immer noch viel zu kompliziert, um es zu versuchen.

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, mit offensiveren Runen herumzuspielen, besonders nachdem er Voldemort gegenübergestanden hatte, entschied dann aber, dass es etwas für das nächste Jahr war. Ein einfache _Betäubungs Rune, Schnitt-Rune und Desinteresse Rune_ würden für den Moment ausreichen müssen. Runensteine zu bauen, die explodieren sollten, hatte zu viel Risiko ohne ein bisschen Aufsicht. Zumindest zu Beginn.

Der 31. Juli kam und Harry sang leise zu Hedwig und sich selbst. Onkel Vernon war mitten in einem großen Geschäftsessen, also dachte er, dass er wahrscheinlich das Abendessen verpassen würde. Ein sanftes und leises Schuhuhen von seiner Freundin bekommend, drehte sich Harry zu seinen Bett.

Und fand eine kleine Kreatur mit sehr großen Ohren, einer langen Nase und bandagierten Händen auf seinem Bett. Die Kreatur hatte mehrere Prellungen und schien in einen Kissenbezug mit ausgeschnittenen Löchern für Kopf und Arme gekleidet zu sein. Harry´s Mund klappte auf und er starrte nur. _"Und ich dachte, mein Leben wäre sau ..."_

"Ähm, hallo?" Harry blinzelte bestürzt über die seltsame kleine Kreatur, die vor ihm stand.

Die Kreatur brach in Tränen aus und hielt ihren Kopf. "Der große Harry Potter spricht mit Dobby! Dobby ist nicht würdig, Dobby ist -"

"Ruhe!" Harry zischte hektisch, und versuche die Kreatur … Dobby .. zu beruhigen. "Bitte, du musst ruhiger sein! Meine Tante und mein Onkel werden dich hören!"

"Dobby - tut – es leid!" Sagte Dobby zwischen Schluchzen, zumindest versuchte er seine Lautstärke zu senken. "Aber Sie sind der ... Große Harry Potter Sir. Und Dobby ist ... nur ein niedriger Hauself. Dobby ... kann nicht glauben, dass der ... große Harry Potter es wünscht ... mit ihm zu sprechen!"

Harry drehte sich verwirrt zu Hedwig um, die ihn nur anschaute. "Freut mich, dass es dich amüsiert. Verräterin." Sich zu Dobby umdrehend, streckte Harry zögernd die Hand aus und umklammerte die Schulter des kleinen Dingens. Es machte nur das Schluchzen schlimmer. "Schau, Dobby? Schau, Dobby, zuerst einmal, es ist nur Harry. Nicht der große Harry Potter Sir. Nur Harry. Zweitens, um nicht unhöflich zu sein oder irgendetwas anderes, warum bist du in diesem Haus?"

Dobby hörte fast augenblicklich auf zu weinen und sah zu Harry. "Dobby kommt, um Harry Potter eine Nachricht zu geben. Harry Potter darf nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Harry´s Mitgefühl für das arme Wesen vor ihm trocknete aus und Eis kroch in seine Stimme. "Und wer hat dir gesagt, dass du mir das erzählen sollst?"

Dobby krümmte sich und hob die Hände, um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. "Dobby kommt alleine. Der Meister möchte nicht, dass Dobby Harry Potter davon erzählt. Der böse Meister möchte sicherstellen, dass Harry Potter anwesend ist. Dobby muss den Kopf im Schrank einklemmen, aber Dobby wird es tun! Dobby wird den großen Harry Potter beschützen!"

Harry erstarrte für einige lange Momente über die Worte des Hauselfen. Seine Wut wich etwas zurück, als er etwas von dem erkannte, was der kleine Kerl implizierte. "Dobby ..." Harry unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie Dobby eine Lampe vom Nachttisch nahm und sie zu seinem Kopf schwang. Harry´s Mund klappte auf und er fing die Lampe ab, bevor sie den Hauselfen treffen konnte.

"Herrgott, warum hast du das gemacht ?!"

"Dobby ist ein schlechter Elf! Elfen sollten sich niemals so auf den Meister beziehen!" Er versuchte wieder die Lampe zu greifen, also ließ Harry die Lampe fallen und hielt stattdessen Dobby´s Arme, bis sich die Kreatur wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Okay, Dobby, lass es uns nochmal versuchen", sagte Harry und ließ vorsichtig die Arme des Hauselfen los. "Ich schätze, du kannst mir nicht sagen, wer dein Meister ist?" Dobby schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, dass seine Ohren flatterten. "Kann ich versuchen zu erraten?" Dobby überlegte eine Minute bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Okay, ist es jemand, mit dem ich zur Schule gehe?" Dobby hielt inne bevor er halb nickte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Also ist es die Familie von jemandem, mit dem ich dann zur Schule gehe." Dobby nickte. "Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? Okay, Slytherin. Jetzt ist es -" Harry musste wieder abbrechen, als Dobby kopfüber auf die Mauer zulief. Harry schaffte es gerade noch, den kleinen Kerl zu packen, bevor er sich selbst niedergeschlagen hatte. "Okay, schätze, wir sind mit dieser Art der Befragung fertig. Wie wäre es mit einem anderen Kurs? Warum kann ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

"Der große Harry Potter Sir darf nicht zurück! Es ist jetzt in Hogwarts nicht sicher!"

"Ja, irgendwie habe ich das schon herausgefunden, Dobby."

"Nein, Harry Potter versteht das nicht. Hogwarts wird nicht sicher sein! Der Meister wird sicher sein!"

Harry fluchte leise. _"Oh perfekt, jemand wird dieses Jahr wieder etwas versuchen. Und jetzt werde ich nicht einmal meine Freunde haben, die mir helfen können - "_ Harrys Gedanken stoppten, als er sich umdrehte und Dobby anstarrte. Dem kleinen Hauselfen war es gelungen, seinen Arm in die Schublade zu knallen, während Harry abgelenkt war, aber Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich so sehr zu sorgen wie vor einem Moment. "Dobby ... hast du vielleicht versucht ... mich von der Rückkehr abzubringen?"

Dobby erstarrte. "Dobby dachte ... Dobby dachte, wenn Harry Potter fühlte, dass seine Freunde ihn verlassen hatten, würde er nicht in das Schloss zurück kehren wollen ..."

Harry stand vorsichtig von seinem Platz auf dem Bett auf und fixierte den Hauselfen. "Dobby, haben meine Freunde mir irgendwelche Briefe geschrieben?"

Dobby griff hinter sich und zog einen Stapel Briefe in seiner zitternden Hand hervor. "Dobby wird dem Großen Harry Potter Briefe geben, wenn er zustimmt, in diesem Schuljahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren."

"Gib mir meine Briefe, Dobby." Harry machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Er bemühte sich sehr, nicht zu knurren, aber er konnte das Eis nicht ganz aus der Stimme halten. "Jetzt." Seine Freunde hatten ihn geschrieben. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nicht verlassen. Er hatte Freunde.

"Harry Potter muss es versprechen. Hogwarts ist nicht sicher."

"Dobby, ich weigere mich, länger als unbedingt nötig in diesem Haus zu bleiben. Ich habe bereits einen mörderischen Professor und psychopathischen Geist überlebt. Die einzigen Freunde, die ich habe, sind in Hogwarts. Der einzige Erwachsene, dem ich vertraue, ist in Hogwarts. Ich muss Zurück. GIB MIR MEINE BRIEFE! "

"Wenn der Große Harry Potter nicht bleiben will, wird Dobby ihn dazu bringen." Der Hauself schnippte mit den Fingern und Harry´s Tür sprang auf. Harry sprang auf, um ihn zu fassen, aber Dobby sprintete hinaus und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Harry rappelte sich auf und rannte dem Hauselfen hinterher. Er stand gerade vor der Küche und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Dobby den Kuchen auf dem Tisch vor der Tür Vernon´s Geschäftsessen war gerade im vollen Gange.

"Dobby, bitte ..."

"Dobby tut es leid Harry Potter Sir. Aber Harry Potter kann nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Harry stürzte sich auf Dobby, schaffte es aber nur, die Briefe in der Hand des Hauselfen zu greifen, bevor Dobby sich abwandte, wieder mit den Fingern schnippte und der Kuchen durch die Tür sprang. Mit einem ruhigen Pop verschwand Dobby und Harry blieb auf dem Boden liegen und betrachtete die erstaunten Gesichter von Vernon, Petunia und drei Gästen. Alle mit Kuchen bedeckt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Seit dem Great Cake Incident waren drei Tage vergangen. Harry hatte eine Nachricht erhalten, dass er bei der nächsten Verwendung von Minderjährigen ausgeschlossen wurde. _"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich ein Freibrief hatte, hätte ich einen meiner Feuer-Runen benutzt. Vielleicht würden wir, wenn das Haus niederbrennt, irgendwohin ziehen, wo die Leute mir zuhören würden._ « Onkel Vernon hatte Harry nicht geschlagen, aber er wünschte fast, dass der Mann es getan hätte. Zumindest würde sein Magen nicht so sehr durch Mangel an Nahrung schmerzen. Und Hedwig würde dann auch nicht verhungern. Seine Freundin hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, aber zumindest war sie noch nicht am Sterben. Da war wenigstens etwas richtig, oder?

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, kam ein leises Grollen von außerhalb seines Fensters. Es klang fast so, als ob ein Auto im zweiten Stock war. So interessant es auch war, Harry konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich genug zu bewegen, um nachzusehen. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn.

"Ist es das?"

"Neville sagte Ligusterweg Nummer 4 und das hier ist der einzige Ligusterweg Nummer 4 auf derL Karte, die Hermine uns geschickt hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Fred und George? War er jetzt wahnhaft? Sie hatten ihm Wasser durch die Katzenklappe gegeben, also sollte er wirklich nichts hören ...

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte aus dem Fenster, gerade so laut, dass er über den grollenden Motor hinweg hören konnte. Unfähig, der Neugier zu widerstehen, ging Harry zum Fenster und starrte Freds grinsendes Gesicht geschockt an. Ein Fenster des Autos wurde heruntergekurbelt. Ein Auto schwebte neben seinem Fenster. Im zweiten Stock.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Du - ich - was?" Sagte Harry.

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als du auf keinen unserer Briefe geantwortet hast. Neville und Hermine wollten auch kommen, aber wir haben ihnen gesagt, dass wir es handhaben. Sind das wirklich Gitter? Wer würde den Gitter an dein Fenster anbringen?"

"Meine Tante und Onkel", antwortete Harry. "Könnt ihr mich wirklich rausholen?"

"Sicher. Lege das einfach", Fred reichte ein Stück Seil durch die Gitterstäbe, "um diese Gitterstäbe herum. Cool. Okay, George, schieß es!" Mit erhobenem Daumen drehte George das Steuer und beschleunigte das Auto. Die Gitterstäbe an Harry´s Fenster rissen mit einem lauten Krachen los und Harry blickte zur Wand zu Dudley´s Zimmer und dem Hauptschlafzimmer dahinter. Wie hatten sie es geschafft, bei diesen Lärm zu schlafen? George trieb das Auto zurück zum jetzt offenen Fenster. "Komm schon, Harry, steig ein!"

"Nehmt Hedwig!" sagte Harry sagte, als er Fred seine Eule reichte. "Mein Koffer ist unter der Treppe eingesperrt! Er hat den Umhang meines Vaters, die Notizbücher meiner Mutter und mein Bilderbuch meiner Eltern darin. Ich kann diesen nicht zurücklassen!"

"Warte mal." Fred öffnete die Autotür und sprang leicht hinein. "Unten, sagst du?"

"Ja, aber die Tür ist verschlossen", sagte Harry und sah wieder zur Wand. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war egal, ob sie aufwachten. Er würde nicht ohne seine Sachen gehen.

"Schlösser sind kein Problem." Fred hatte ein kleines Werkzeug hervorgeholt und kniete sich neben die Tür.

"Sind das Dietriche?" Harry starrte Fred an. Bei all den Leuten, die er kennengelernt hatte ... sollte ihn das wirklich nicht überraschen.

"Yup. Manchmal ist es besser, Dinge ohne Magie zu machen. Immer gut vorbereitet zu sein!" Das Schloss öffnete sich und Fred schlich in den Flur, gefolgt von Harry´s ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung Treppe. In einer weiteren Minute hatten sie den Schrank geöffnet und Harry hatte seinen Koffer gepackt.

"Harry ... warum gibt es hier unten eine Matratze?"

"War früher mein Zimmer, bis ich meinen Brief bekam und Onkel Vernon paranoid wurde", murmelte Harry. "Kannst du mir helfen?" Fred musste sich erschüttern, um nicht zwischen Harry und dem winzigen Schrank zu starren. Mit einem finsteren Blick packte der ältere Junge den Koffer und hob ihn von Harry weg.

"Ich habe es verstanden. Komm schon. Lass uns zum Auto zurückkehren."

Harry war gerade ins Auto gesprungen und zog seinen Koffer hinein, als Onkel Vernon´s Stimme ausbrach. "WAS ZUR VERDAMMTEN HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?! WAS MACHEN DIESE FREAKS HIER?!"

"Komm rüber, Harry!" Schrie Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er sprang aus dem Fenster und griff nach dem Auto, gerade als Vernon auf sie zukam. "George!"

"Warte mal dort!" Freds Zwillingsbruder schrie auf, als er den Motor aufheulen ließ. "Oh, und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry!" Fred, George, Harry und Hedwig schwebten vom Ligusterweg Nr. 4 fort und ließen einen violetten Vernon Dursley in den Himmel schreien.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Eine Stunde später landete George den fliegenden Ford Anglia in der Einfahrt zum Haus der Zwillinge, dem Fuchsbau. Das Auto hatte kaum aufgesetzt, als schon eine schreiende Frau aus der Haustür kam und den Zwillingen Obszönitäten zubrüllte. Ihr Haar war eine flammendes rote Murmel und Harry war gewillt zu wetten, welches Geld er auch besaß, dass dies die berüchtigte Weasley-Matrone Molly war.

"WO WART IHR! KEINER WUSSTE, WO IHR WART! DAS AUTO WAR WEG! DIE UHR UHR SPIELTE VERRÜCKT! HABT IHR AUCH NUR EINE IDEE -" Sie unterbrach ihre Schimpftirade, als Harry aus dem Rücksitz trat, der seinen Koffer schleppte. "Oh hallo, Harry, Schatz. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich hier zu haben. Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, Schatz. Nur auf meine Söhne. Warum gehst du nicht rein? Ich werde in einer Minute das Frühstück servieren!" " Die Zwillinge hatten sich vorsichtig dem Haus zugewandt, als Molly sich ihnen zuwandte und weiter schrie.

Harry hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, um sie zu verteidigen und hielt bei Georges Geste inne. Eine große Hand landete auf Harry´s Schulter und veranlasste ihn dazu aufzuspringen, sich umzudrehen und dabei seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, bevor er verlegen bemerkte, dass er immer noch in seinem Koffer eingeschlossen war. Der Mann hinter ihm war groß, hatte einen Pferdeschwanz, ein Ohring im Ohr und flammend rote Haare, um zu den anderen Weasleys zu passen, die er gesehen hatte.

"Hey, Harry", sagte er. "Ich bin Bill. Die Älteste der Weasley-Brut. Es hat keinen Sinn, einem von Mamas Tiraden den Garaus zu machen. Wir werden mit ihr reden und die Zwillinge später aus den Schwierigkeiten befreien." Komm rein. "

Harry nickte nur und folgte Bill ins Haus mit einem traurigen Blick zurück auf Fred und George. Überraschenderweise gab George ihm ein verdecktes Augenzwinkern und lächelte, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

"Hunger?" Fragte Bill und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch, der schnell von einem Teller mit fliegenden Speck, Pfannkuchen und Eiern bedeckt war.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und er nickte nur, bevor er zum Tisch rannte und eintauchte. "Danke! Ich habe seit dieser blöden Party nicht mehr gegessen, dank dieses verrückten Elfen."

"Verrückter Elf?" fragte Bill, wie er auf den Platz gegenüber von Harry plumpste und eine Scheibe Speck vom Teller nahm.

"Ja, ein Hauself hat entschieden, dass es der beste Weg sei, mein Leben zu retten, darin besteht, meine Verwandten noch wütender zu machen als sonst. Und natürlich werde ich wie immer dafür verantwortlich gemacht." Harry hielt kurz inne und blinzelte Bill an. "Weißt du zufällig, wie man eine Beschwerde an die Abteilung _"Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie"_ richtet?"

"Warum?" Bill begann zu fühlen, als würde er sich mit den Zwillingen unterhalten, so viel Sinn ergab das Gespräch gerade für Ihn.

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich wurde für die Magie verantwortlich gemacht. Anscheinend hatte ich einen Freibrief, aber ich möchte, was auch immer der Elf bei mir gemacht hat, rückgängig machen, damit ich meinen Freibrief wieder erhalte, falls ich es wirklich brauche", sagte Harry mit seiner Gabel als ob es vollkommen Sinn machen würde.

"Ähm, wir können meinen Vater fragen. Er arbeitet im Ministerium, also sollte er zumindest in der Lage sein, einen Brief an die richtigen Leute zu weiterzuleiten, wenn er dich nicht mitnimmt, um mit ihnen zu reden ..."

"Süßer! Ich liebe euch Leute!" Harry widmete sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit und ignorierte Bills Gesichtsausdruck völlig.

"Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du mit Fred und George auskommst und nicht mit Ron."

"Nun, das ist einfach", gluckste Harry, "die Zwillinge sind witzig und solange du sie dazu bringst Grenzen einzuhalten, sehr nett. Ron ist ein Trottel, der nicht verstehen kann, warum ich mich über Leute ärgere, die mich behandeln wie eine Berühmtheit behandeln, für etwas was ich nicht einmal getan habe. "

"Ich werde ... mit meinem Bruder reden", sagte Bill seufzend. "Ich versuche nicht, in dieser Sache Partei zu ergreifen. Ich bin nicht annähernd oft genug zu Hause, um mich mit dieser Art von Drama zu befassen."

"George hat gesagt, dass du für Gringotts in Ägypten arbeitest, richtig?"

"Ja. Ich hatte einen Job in der Gegend für einen alten Freund und dachte mir, ich würde noch ein oder zwei zusätzliche Tage bleiben, damit du auftauchen kannst, damit ich mit dir reden kann."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"

"Nun", Bill zuckte mit den Schultern, "mein Freund hat erwähnt, dass du ein Talent für Runen hast, also wollte ich nur selbst sehen, wie weit das reicht. Ich bin ein Fluchbrecher, wir haben in diesem Job sehr viel mit Runen zu tun."

Harry begann zu sprechen, bevor er aufhörte und lachte. "Lass mich raten, Shiva?"

Bill kicherte auch. "Sie war es Das Mädchen war ein Jahr hinter mir, aber sie kannte diese Sachen, besser fast besser als ich! Ich sagte, du wärst ein bisschen ein Gelehrter mit Runen." Harry nickte. "Herrlich! Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, sich diese Runen anzusehen? Mein Team in Ägypten ist vor ein paar Tagen darüber gestolpert und während ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass wir das gefährliche Zeug herausgefunden haben, wollte ich eine zweite Meinung, dazu haben. "

"Du weißt, dass ich gerade zwölf geworden bin?" Sagte Harry und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Harry, ich bin mit Fred und George aufgewachsen. Sie haben mit 12 Jahren bessere Tränke als Mum gebraut und sie hat es jahrelang studiert. Und du bist sehr empfehlenswert", zwinkerte er. "Wie ich schon sagte, nur eine zweite Meinung."

"Du suchst mich aus ...", sagte Harry mit ein wenig Stolz in seiner Stimme.

Bill lachte. "Vielleicht ein bisschen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schob seinen Teller zur Seite und streckte seine Hand aus. Die Zwillinge kamen in die Küche und setzten sich, als er ihrem Bruder das Pergament wegnahm. "Eine Warnung vorab, ich werde wahrscheinlich irgendwann damit enden einen Laden zu eröffnen."

Fred und George sahen sich grinsend an, während Bill nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich bezweifle es nicht. Aber ich kann es einem Mann nicht verübeln, dass er es versucht hat."

Molly schlurfte verärgert in die Küche. "Bill, hör auf Harry zu stören. Er ist ein Gast." Bill rollte mit den Augen zu seiner Mutter.

"Hmm", murmelte Harry und starrte auf das Runen-Konstrukt. Das ist eine Art Explosionstrigger, dieser Teil sieht so aus, als würde er das Ziel umdrehen, bevor er sie kocht, dieser Abschnitt ist ein sehr starker Schneidezauber - viel mehr als notwendig für solch ein Ziel, und oh, diese ... "Harry´s Mund klappte auf. "Ernsthaft? _Seelenabsorption_? Ich habe nicht einmal gedacht, dass das möglich ist!"

"Mann, Shiva hat überhaupt nicht übertrieben", pfiff Bill. Molly hinter ihm sah aus wie ein Fisch. "Das war der Teil, um den wir uns auch Sorgen machten. Dieser spezielle Haufen sieht nicht so aus, als ob er glücklicherweise ganz so funktioniert. Wenn es so wäre, wäre Edgar nicht in der Nähe, um uns alle Getränke zu kaufen, aber es ist ganz schön gemein. Danke fürs Lesen, Harry."

"Harry, vergiss das sofort wieder!" Molly hatte endlich ihre Stimme wiedererlangt. "Kinder sollten so etwas Schreckliches nicht lesen! Bill! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, das in dieses Haus zu bringen! Ich habe dich besser erzogen!"

"Mum ..." Bill seufzte, als die Zwillinge neben ihm kicherten.

Bevor Molly noch etwas sagen konnte, kam ein junges rothaariges Mädchen von der Treppe herunter. Sie gähnte und streckte sich, bevor sie sich umsah. Das Mädchen kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf Bill zu, bevor sie Harry sah und erstarrte. Ihr Mund klappte zu, und mit einem Quieken rannte das Mädchen wie ein Schuss die Treppe hinauf, das Nachthemd flammte hinter ihr auf.

"Uhh ...", sagte Harry verwirrt in dem leeren Raum, in den sich das Mädchen sich zurückgezogen hatte.

"Ehrlich, dieses Mädchen!" Molly schnaubte. "Harry, warum packst du deine Sachen nicht aus und bringst sie nach oben. Du wirst dir ein Zimmer mit Ron teilen."

Harry, Fred und George runzelten sofort die Stirn. "Mum, das ist keine so gute Idee", sagte Fred.

"Nichts für ungut, Mrs. Weasley, aber ich würde es wirklich lieber nicht tun. Ron und ich ... verstehen uns nicht wirklich", seufzte Harry.

"Unsinn, Ron ist ein süßer Junge. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Ihr zwei nicht gut miteinander auskommt." Molly wandte sich offensichtlich wieder dem Herd zu und dachte über die Diskussion nach.

"Kein Grund außer seiner Eifersucht und seiner Neigung, praktisch alles zu beleidigen, was Harry mag", murmelte George.

"Ma'am, ich wirklich ..." Der Rest von Harrys Aussage wurde unterbrochen, als der fragliche Junge in den Raum kam und plumpste, eine Hand voll Keks ergatterte und sie in seinen Mund warf.

Ron war halb fertig mit dem Kaufen, als er bemerkte, dass Harry am Tisch saß und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich sofort. "Was zum Teufel macht er hier?"

"Die Zwillinge", Molly starrte die beiden für einen Moment an, "entschieden sich dazu, nicht auf deinen Vater oder mich zu warten, und brachten ihn letzte Nacht mit"

"Rettung", sagte Fred mit finsterem Blick. "Rettung, nicht mitbringen."

"Jungs, bitte - "

"Es waren Gitter am Fenster, Mum. Und Schlösser an seiner Tür und seinem Koffer. Und anscheinend war der Schrank -"

"Danke für die Unterstützung, Fred", sagte Harry und unterbrach ihn. "Ich schätze den Ausbruch."

Fred und George wandten sich dann zu Harry und nickten leicht, bevor sie still wurden. "Wie auch immer, Mrs. Weasley, Bill hat gesagt, dass Ihr Mann mich dazu bringen könnte, mit jemandem im Ministerium zu sprechen? Ich muss eine Warnung für die Zauberei Minderjährige aus meinen Akten entfernen lassen."

"Oh, also wird der Junge-der-lebt seinen Ruhm wie immer um sich werfen", sagte Ron um einen Bissen Speck.

Bill hatte wieder einen Gesichtsausdruck. "Es ist viel zu früh, um damit fertig zu werden. Ich werde mich von Ginny verabschieden und aufbrechen. Fred, George, versuch nicht, das Haus niederzubrennen. Ron, hör auf, mit vollem Mund zu reden. Mum, hör auf mit mir über die Arbeit zu streiten. Jemand soll Percy sagen, dass ich Hallo gesagt habe, und grüßt Dad von mir." Er ging die Treppe hoch und ließ Molly den Kopf schütteln, die Zwillinge grinsten und Ron grinste.

"Harry, Schatz, Arthur kann dich morgen früh mit zur Arbeit nehmen, wenn du willst", Harry nickte als Antwort dazu. Es war besser als nichts und viel mehr, als er von der Frau erwartet hatte, so wie die vorherige Unterhaltung gewesen war. "Ich denke immer noch, dass du bei Ron schlafen solltest ..." Rons Knurren beantwortete diese Bemerkung gut genug, "aber ich denke, wenn Percy damit einverstanden ist, kannst du stattdessen ein Zimmer mit ihn teilen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Harry ins Ministerium kommen konnte, um mit Mafalda Hopkirch zu sprechen. Es war auch ein wenig hilfreiches Treffen. Harry stritt sich fast eine Stunde lang mit der nervigen Frau und behauptete immer wieder, dass er über den Sommer keine Magie gewirkt hätte und dass er, wenn er es getan hätte, einen besseren Zauber genutzt hätte, als einen Schwebezauber. Hopkirch brachte dann ihre Aufzeichnungen heraus, die bewiesen, dass es einen Schwebezauber am Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gegeben hatte. Harry hatte wiederholt erklärt, dass es ein Hauself gewesen war, der den Zauber vollbrachte. Hopkirch antwortete, dass eine solche Entschuldigung lächerlich sei, da keine Zauberer in der Nähe lebten, so dass offensichtlich auch kein Hauself in der Nähe von Ligusterweg sein würde. Harry bot an, einen Test zu machen oder einen Eid zu leisten oder einen Trank zu trinken, um zu beweisen, dass es nicht er gewesen war und Hopkirch hatte gespottet und gesagt, dass sie mit so einem einfachen Fall keine Genehmigung für so etwas bekommen würde. Von da an ging es schnell in ein Geschrei über. Nachdem Harry verlangt hatte, ihren Boss zu sehen, warf Hopkirch ihn mit einem hitzigen Spruch hinaus, dass Madame Bones viel zu beschäftigt sei, um sich über den Wutanfall eines törichten Jungen zu ärgern.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Harry´s erste Erfahrung mit dem Zaubereiministerium ausgesprochen unangenehm war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Einkauf in der Winkelgasse war nicht viel besser. Zu der Zeit, als der Weasley Clan und Harry sich auf den Weg in die Gasse machten, war Harry praktisch bereit jemanden zu verfluchen. Es hat höllischen Spaß gemacht, mehr Zeit mit den Zwillingen zu verbringen, besonders, wenn er anfing, sie zu fragen, warum sie angeblich so gut mit Zaubertränken waren und doch so schlechte Noten hatten, aber das war im Grunde der einzige Höhepunkt die Weasley´s. Wann immer Ron Harry nicht auswich, beleidigte er ihn. Ginny wirkte angenehm genug, konnte aber kaum sprechen, wenn er in der Nähe war. Molly versuchte immer wieder, ihn Hausarbeiten machen zu lassen, die ihn entweder mit Ron oder Ginny zusammen gebracht hätten, und die Frau hatte sich nie bei Fred und George dafür entschuldigt, dass sie die beiden angeschrien hatte, weil sie Harry gerettet hatten. Percy kam kaum aus seinem Zimmer, aber zumindest ließ er Harry bei sich schlafen. Selbst Arthur wurde nervig. Er war ein sehr netter Mann und Harry mochte ihn wirklich, aber nach dem Zweck der Gummiente zu fragen, war der letzte Funke. Es war neugierig und dann war es nervig.

Zu Mr. Weasley´s Verrteidigung sei gesagt, als Harry ihn bat, etwas langsamer zu werden, hörte der Mann zu. Harry empfahl auch, eine Korrespondenz mit Hermine oder dem älteren Granger´s anzufangen. Während Harry als Muggel aufgewachsen war, war er auch extrem geschützt, so dass sie Arthurs Fragen besser beantworten und die Konzepte erklären konnten.

Es brauchte nur eine Reise durch das Floh-Netzwerk, damit Harry entschied, dass er das Reisen der Zauberer hasste. Abgesehen davon, dass er übel war, mit Ruß bedeckt und mit aufgerissen Knien, war er anscheinend an der völlig falschen Stelle gelandet! Knurrend stand Harry auf, fragte nach dem Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse, er sagte dem Besitzer ausdrücklich, dass er lieber gehen würde und humpelte zurück in die Richtung, die er hoffte, dass sie Richtig sei um sich mit den anderen zu treffen. Harry hatte kaum zehn Schritte aus dem Laden gemacht, als er auf Hagrid traf, der nett genug war, ihn den Rest des Weges zu begleiten. Harry hätte darauf verzichten können, einen Vortrag zu erhalten, dass die Knockturngasse kein Ort für Kinder sei. Es war nicht so, als ob er dorthin gehen wollte.

"Harry!" Harry starrte immer noch finster zu seinen Füßen, so dass er kaum Zeit hatte nach oben zu schauen, geschweige denn sich nach der braunen Kugel zu richten, die auf ihn herabfiel, bevor er von Hermines Umarmung zurück in Hagrid geschleudert wurde. "Oh, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst! Wie war dein Sommer? Wie waren die Weasleys? Ich hoffe, Ron hat dich nicht allzu schlecht behandeltoder dass die Zwillinge dir nicht genügend Zeit gelassen haben, während du dort warst. Hast du wirklich einen Ministeriumsangestellte angeschrien, Harry? Du hättest das nicht tun sollen! Kannst du mir etwas über den Hauself erzählen? Er klang sehr interessant aus deinem Brief. Oh, hast du die Geburtstagskarte bekommen, die ich geschickt habe? Ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, dass du deine Briefe zurückbekommen hast, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ich bin so froh, dass ich beschlossen habe, das Geschenk zu retten, um es dir persönlich zu schenken! " Hermine wurde am Ende ihrer Erzählung immer ein bisschen blau. Harry kicherte, seine Stimmung hob sich sofort, als er seine Freundin wiedersah. Er wurde leicht rot, als er bemerkte, dass er sogar die Umarmungen vermisst hatte, die sie ihm gab.

"Hermine", sagte Harry grinsend, "du musst wirklich aufhören, um zu atmen. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, während wir laufen. Wie geht es dir, Nev?" Fragte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf, zu seinem anderen Freund hinüber, der neben den erleichterten Weasleys stand

"Es geht mir gut, Harry. Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Tut mir leid, dass die Zwillinge dich retten mussten. Gran wollte selbst gehen, aber sie haben uns anscheinend geschlagen." Hermine´s Gesicht fiel darauf und sie begann sich von Harry zu entfernen

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, Nev, Hermine", sagte Harry und drückte sie erneut, bevor er sie endlich losließ. Hermines Gesicht schien ein wenig heller zu werden, als er sie ebenfalls umarmte und ihr Stirnrunzeln verschwand, als er fortfuhr: "Ich habe die restlichen Weasley´s getroffen, na ja alle außer Charlie. Bill kennt Shiva übrigens."

"Oh?" Fragte Hermine. "Sind sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen?"

"Jahr für Jahr, denke ich, wie er sagte. Lass uns unsere Bücher holen, dann können wir mehr reden." Ein vertrauter Glanz kam in Hermines Augen, als Harry das sagte. Er lächelte und bekam genau die Reaktion, auf die er gehofft hatte.

"Eh hem", ein gut gebauter Mann in Jeans und Metallica T-Shirt räusperte sich und sah Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Die Frau, die neben ihm stand, versuchte offenbar sehr, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und versagte dabei.

Hermine keuchte und bedeckte ihren Mund. "Oh mein Gott, ich habe es vergessen! Harry, das sind meine Eltern, Richard und Emma Granger."

"Sir, Ma'am", sagte Harry, trat vor und streckte seine Hand aus. "Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen."

Richard schüttelte Harry´s Hand und lachte leise auf. "Es ist schön, endlich den Jungen zu treffen, über den unsere Tochter in ihren Briefen schreibt, Harry." Harry sah zu seiner Freundin hinüber, die fast so rot geworden war wie die Haare der Weasley´s und tat ihr Bestes, um seinem Blick vollständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Und es heißt Richard,und nicht Sir. Du hast das Leben meiner Tochter gerettet. Ich denke, das verdient eine Vornamensbasis."

"Ähm ..."

"Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, Harry." Emma wickelte Harry in eine Umarmung ein, die derjenigen ähnlich war, die ihre Tochter gab, obwohl sie glücklicherweise viel kürzer war, damit er nicht anfangen musste sich zu winden. "Es ist auch schön, jemanden zu sehen, der versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, manchmal langsamer zu werden."

"Ja, nun, wenn ihr beiden fertig seid, mich zu blamieren", schnaubte Hermine, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, "könnten wir vielleicht endlich in den Buchladen gehen?"

Neville grinste als er sich zu seinen Freunden gesellte. "Merlin verbiete, dass wir Hermine von ihren Büchern fernhalten." Als sie den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts fanden, begann Neville durch die Kräuterkunde-Abteilung zu blättern, während Hermine Harry in den Teil der Alten Runen folgte.

"Ugh kannst du dem Typen glauben", Harry deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter zu einem blonden Zauberer mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, der Bücher in der Mitte des Ladens signierte. Sein Haar sah aus, als hätte es mehr Gel als Draco Malfoy und sein Lächeln musste verzaubert sein, um so perfekt auszusehen. Die Kommentare, die von dem Mann kamen, klangen so total falsch, dass sie Harry zum Würgen bringen wollten.

"Er ist ein bisschen verträumt, oder?" Fragte Hermine und drehte sich um.

Harrys Mund klappte auf und er arbeitete es ein paar Mal lautlos, ohne dass etwas herauskam.

"Verträumt? Er?"

Hermine warf ihren Kopf zurück zu Harry und keuchte. "Ich - ähm - ich meinte nur - naja - oh egal! Du siehst viel besser aus Harry!" Sie klatschte wieder in die Hände und Harry hörte ein Kichern von weiter oben am Gang, wo Richard stehen geblieben war. "Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint! Oh um Himmels Willen! Hör auf, mich abzulenken, Harry!"

Ein jetzt durcheinander verwirrter Harry schüttelte den Kopf, schnappte sich ein paar neue Bücher und versuchte seine Sachen zu kaufen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Es gelang ihm fast, Sie bis zur Kasse zu bringen, bevor der gebleichte Autor ihn bemerkte. Leider sollte es nicht sein.

"Harry Potter! Während ich lebe und atme. Kommt um meine Bücher zu kaufen, wie? Natürlich würdest du Sie kaufen! Schließlich müssen wir berühmte Zauberer zusammenhalten, und das tun wir." Lockhart stand auf ging zu Harry und legte seinen Arm um Harry, während einige Kameras Bilder machten. "Du weißt noch nicht, dass du nicht nur eine vollständige, handsignierte Kopie meiner Bücher bekommen wirst", Harry verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, sich von dem Kontakt mit dem Mann abzuwenden, "du bekommst auch ... MICH! Ich werde die Gelegenheit nutzen, um bekannt zu geben, dass ich die offene Stelle, als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angenommen habe. Keine Sorge, Harry, du kannst mich mit den besten Methoden der Vorbereitung auf Interviews und Pflegetipps ausfragen, während ich Dir und den anderen Jugendlichen alle möglichen Tipps zur Verteidigung vermitteln werde." Harry wollte sich übergeben. Mit einer letzten Drehung löste er sich von Lockhart und rannte praktisch zur Vorderseite des Ladens, blieb jedoch stehen, als er Ginny begegnete die mit einen kleinen blonden Mädchen sprach, dass Scheinbar Radieschen als Ohrringe trug.

"Ginny, du brauchst eine Menge Bücher, oder?" Das arme Mädchen schien praktisch zu vibrieren, als Harry sie ansprach, doch es gelang ihr zu nicken, während ihre Freundin ihn nur mit dem Kopf neigte. "Cool. Nimm sie. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sehr nützlich sind und selbst wenn sie es sind, werde ich nur Hermine oder Neville´s Kopien überfliegen."

"Danke, H-Harry", quietschte sie.

Harry nickte und bewegte sich nach draußen, wich zwei Mädchen aus, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. "Trace, glaubst du, wir brauchen zwei Sätze dieser dummen Bücher? Wie gut können sie sein? Ich meine, wirklich, der Mann sieht aus wie ein entschlossener Elf, der ihn überfallen würde", sagte die größere Blonde zu Lockhart. Harry schnaubte eine Frau nach seinem eigenen Geschmack.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen neben ihr zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte ein schmutziges Buch in ihre Tasche zurück. "Lass uns einfach mit dem einen Satz gehen. Zumindest ist er aber hübsch. Besser als Quirinus Ich-habe-keinen-Mode-Sinn Quirrell."

 _"Ich selbst bevorzuge Quirrelmort"_ , dachte Harry finster, als er es schaffte, sich an den Mädchen vorbei zu zwängen.

Kurz bevor er den Laden verließ, begannen Lucius Malfoy und Arthur Weasley direkt vor ihn zu schreien und zu kämpfen. Ron trieb seinen Vater an, während Molly schrie und die Zwillinge finster blickten. Ein kurzer Schlagabtausch ließ Arthur mit einem blauen Auge und Lucius mit einem Toilettensitz um seinen Hals in das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und dann in Ginny und ihre Freundin stolpern.

Harry bewegte sich, um Ginny zu helfen und Lucius warf ihr ihre Bücher zurück, von wo sie auf den Boden gefallen waren. "Du kannst deinen Kindern nicht einmal etwas vernünftiges Bieten. Aber was soll man von einen Blutsverräter auch erwarten." Lucius runzelte die Stirn und stakste die Straße hinunter, wobei er den Toilettensitz beiseite warf.

"Arthur! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du diesen schrecklichen Mann dazu gebracht hast, mit dir zu kämpfen!" kreischte Molly ihren Ehemann an.

"Ich werde unsere Ehre verteidigen, Molly, wie ich es immer getan habe. Kommt Kinder, ich glaube wir haben noch mehr Dinge zu erledigen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _"Ich hätte Neville oder Hermine fragen sollen. Wenigstens wäre ich nicht weniger als fünf Minuten vor dem dummen Zug hier! «_ Dachte Harry und starrte die Weasley´s finster an. Zuerst vergaßen die Zwillinge ihre Truhen. Dann hat Percy seine Eule vergessen. Dann vergaß Ron, dass er keines seiner Schulbücher gepackt hatte. Wie zum Teufel schaffte es diese Familie, überhaupt zur Schule zu kommen? Man würde denken, dass Arthur und Molly in fast einem Jahrzehnt, in dem sie Ihre Kinder zur Schule schickten, herausgefunden hätten, wie man hier früher erscheint!

Molly und Ginny waren gerade durch die Barriere zu Plattform Neundreiviertel gegangen und Harry und Ron stellten sich zwischen die Gleise. Sie warteten einen Moment, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand zusah und rannten dann auf die Barriere zu.

Und prallten davor ab, landete auf ihren Hintern. Hedwig kreischte, als ihr Käfig getroffen wurde und das Gepäck sich bewegte.

"Was zum…?" Murmelte Harry aufstehend und starrte auf die Barriere. Er wandte sich an Ron. "War die Barriere jemals zuvor verschlossen?"

Ron schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. "Ich hätte davon gehört, wenn es so wäre ... Denkst du, das ist ein Streich von Fred und George?"

"Niemals. Die beiden würden nie so etwas machen. Ihre Streiche sind lustig, nicht gemein. Nun ... nicht gemein, wenn du es nicht verdient hast." Harry ging nach vorne und strich mit seinen Händen über die Barriere. "Es fühlt sich an wie normaler Backstein."

"Was werden wir machen?" wimmerte Ron.

"Nun, ich stelle mir vor, dass die Leute auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls ausrasten werden, also könnten wir auch nur darauf warten, dass jemand es herausfindet und wieder durchkommt."

Ron´s Augen weiteten sich. "Wir können nicht warten! Wir werden den Zug verpassen!"

Harry starrte den anderen Jungen an. "Wenn du letzte Nacht gepackt hättest, wären wir nicht in dieser Position." Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er sprach. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Ordnung sein wird." Die Pfeife ertönte für 11 Uhr und Ron sprang in Panik auf.

"Wir müssen gehen! Dads Auto ist immer noch auf dem Parkplatz. Ich kann ihn fahren und wir können hinter dem Zug mitfahren! Komm schon!"

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt, den Drang zu unterdrücken, sein Gesicht gegen die Ziegelsteine hinter ihm zu schlagen. "Das Auto stehlen um den Zug hinterher zu fahren. Dir ist klar, wie wahnsinnig dumm das klingt, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, FLIEGEN. Komm schon, Harry, es ist keine Zeit! Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden wir nicht in der Lage sein, den Zug einzuholen!"

"Weißt du was ... nein. Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und darüber mit dir streiten. Du willst ein Idiot sein, geh voran. Ich hoffe, du stürzt nicht ab oder durchbrichst nicht das Statut der Geheimhaltung oder so", winkte Harry ihm zu mit seiner freien Hand.

"Du kommst nicht?" Ron sah wirklich verwirrt aus, bevor sein Gesicht rot wurde. "Gut! Ich werde sie wissen lassen, dass du immer noch hier sitzt, wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme." Er drehte sich um und rannte mit dem Koffer in der Hand aus der Tür.

"Gott sei Dank, bin ich mit Hermine befreundet und nicht mit ihm", murmelte Harry. "Komm schon, Hedwig. Lass uns da drüben sitzen und darauf warten, dass jemand herausfindet, wie man aus der dämlichen Barriere kommt. Bist du bereit, einen Brief an Shiva zu überbringen, wenn nach einer halben Stunde niemand kommt?" Hedwig funkelte ihn an, bevor sie ihre Federn richtete und putzte. Harry lachte nur. "Okay, schöne, dumme Frage." Harry setzte sich auf die Bank und beobachtete die Schranke, um sicherzustellen, dass er niemanden verpasste.

Es war kaum fünf Minuten später, als eine streng aussehende Frau in einem Anzug mit einem Monokel in einem Auge in Kings Cross eintraf. Neben ihr war ein Mädchen, das nur ein bisschen jünger aussah als Shiva. Sie muss in letzter Zeit ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, obwohl Harry sich seit seinem ersten Jahr nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Bestimmt hätte er das kurze, stachelige, pinke Haar bemerkt. Sie trug eine Jeans und ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Schicksalsschwestern". Das Mädchen beeilte sich, neben der Frau mit den Monokel zu bleiben.

Wir haben ihn verpasst, Tonks ", sagte Monokel, als sie auf die Uhr an der Wand blickte. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie sich mit ihr beschäftigen. Harry konnte mitfühlen.

"Komm schon, Boss, ich bin vielleicht nur ein Neuling, aber jeder weiß bereits, dass ich nicht zehn Minuten davor anfangen kann, über etwas zu stolpern!" Sagte Pink mit einem verlegenen Blick über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich bitte dich nicht aufzuhören, unbeholfen zu sein, Tonks. Ich bitte dich, pünktlich zu sein!"

"Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Dawlish diese Doxies dort festhielt! Wenn er nicht riskieren würde, dass jemand dort hinein fällt, hätte er sie nicht auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches stellen sollen!" Harry hätte schwören können, dass er die Haare des Mädchens etwas dunkler flackern sah. Monokel seufzte, aber wie ihr Mund sich nach oben verdrehte, konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie gegen ihr Lachen ankämpfte.

Harry beugte sich zu Hedwig hinüber und flüsterte: "Ich glaube, wir haben unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit gefunden, Hedwig." Hedwig drehte den Kopf zu den beiden, die jetzt an der Barriere zu Gleis neun und 10 standen und die Menge absuchten. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry um und nickte mit ihrem Kopf. Harry streichelte sanft ihre Federn durch den Käfig, dann sammelte er seinen Sache ein und stand auf, um zu den Neuankömmlingen zu gehen.

Sie bemerkten ihn fast, sobald er sich bewegte. Der jüngere wies Monokel beiläufig darauf hin und die ältere Frau seufzte nur, obwohl es dieses Mal echt schien. Als er näher kam, streckte sie die Hand aus. "Hallo, ich bin Amelia Bones und das ist Nym -" Das Mädchen räusperte sich und warf einen bösen Blick zu ihrer Vorgesetzten. "Vorrecht, der Boss zu sein", fuhr Amelia mit einem bösen Grinsen fort, "Sei das nächste mal nicht so Spät. Wie ich schon sagte, das ist Nymphadora Tonks."

Nymphadoras finsterer Blick vertiefte sich, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte. "Es heißt nur Tonks. Ich konnte nicht anders, als deine Eule zu bemerken. Muggelgeboren?"

"Technisch, Muggelgeboren, aber ja. Hallo", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihre Hände.

"Wir sind die Reinigungsmannschaft", sagte Tonks mit einem zufriedenen Nicken.

"Ich entschuldige mich", sagte Amelia. "Wir sollten _**früh**_ genug hier sein, um jeden Muggelgeborenen zu finden und durch die Barriere zu bringen, der entweder uninformiert, vergessen oder zu verängstigt war, es zu versuchen."

"Err, danke, aber ich bin kein Erstklässler. Ich bin im zweites Jahr und ich weiß, wie ich durch die Barriere komme ..." Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, aber sie begannen wieder zu sprechen, bevor er weitermachen konnte.

"Oh, zu spät gekommen? Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es passiert den Besten von uns!" Tonks zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Ein bisschen klein für ein zweites Jahr", sagte Amelia stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich darf normalerweise nicht viel essen." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er nicht so groß war wie die meisten anderen. Wie war das seine Schuld? "Und nein, nicht zu spät, die Barriere wurde stabil, als mein Klassenkamerad und ich versuchten durchzukommen."

Amelias Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. "Das hört sich nicht richtig an ... Gib mir einen Moment. Tonks such seinen Freund."

Tonks salutierte. "Ja, Ma'am, wird erledigt, Boss." Als Amelia sich etwas zurückzog, um die widerspenstige Barriere zu untersuchen, drehte sich Tonks wieder lächelnd zu Harry um. "Also, wo ist dein Freund?"

"Er ist wirklich nicht mein Freund", grinste Harry. "Seine Brüder sind es, aber er ist ein Trottel. In der Tat, stahl das Auto seines Vaters, um zu versuchen, den Zug zu erreichen."

Tonks 'Mund klappte auf. Ein bisschen weiter, als das zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolut möglich schien.

"Er hat was getan?"

"Stahl das Auto seines Vaters, um dem Zug hinterher zu fliegen."

"Ernsthaft? Du legst mich nicht herein? Haben die Weasley-Zwillinge dich dazu gebracht?"

"Lustig, dass Sie das erwähnen; es ist ihr Bruder, der das Auto gestohlen hat. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Fred und George einen Anfall bekommen werden, wenn sie es hören." Sagte Harry. Er grinste und dachte über die Reaktionen der Zwillinge nach.

"Beeindruckend..."

"Diese Barriere ist festgefroren." Amelia trat hinter die beiden und runzelte noch immer die Stirn.

"Ich habe noch nie zuvor so etwas gesehen. Ich werde mir ein paar Einheiten holen müssen, um darüber zu reden. Tonks stellt sicher, dass ... zwei ... hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Freund auch hier ist?"

"Nein, sein Klassenkamerad hat offenbar Arthur Weasley´s Auto gestohlen, um den Zug zu verfolgen ... Ich bin so froh, dass du mir diesen Job gegeben hast, Boss." Tonks sah aus, als wäre sie zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Ron´s Stunt beeindruckt.

Amelias Gesicht verlor Farbe. "Arthur Weasleys Auto?" Tonks nickte. "Arthur Weasley´s _**fliegendes**_ Auto?" Jetzt wurde Tonks Gesicht weiß. Harry war ziemlich beeindruckt von dem Grad, in dem ihr Gesicht scheinbar blutleer war und dennoch schaffte sie es, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

"Wenn es hilft", kommentierte Harry beiläufig, "habe ich Ron gesagt, dass es eine schrecklich dumme Idee war und dass er es nicht tun sollte. Ich denke nicht, dass er es Böse meint. Er ist nur ein Idiot. Wie immer. "

"Mister ..."

"Potter. Harry Potter, Ma'am." Tonks Augen weiteten sich als Harry seinen Namen preis gab.

Amelia erholte sich schneller als Tonks und fuhr fort. "Mr. Potter, hat Ron Weasley _**gewusst**_ , dass das Auto fliegt?"

Er weiß auch von der Unsichtbarkeits-Sache, und so sehr ich ihn auch hasse, glaube ich nicht, dass er diesen Teil vergessen wird ... wie ich schon sagte, er ist ein Idiot, aber er ist nicht so schlecht ... so hoffe ich." Er beendete etwas unsicher.

"Ich muss Schadensbegrenzung durchführen. Tonks bring Potter zur Schule. Können Sie Seit-an-Seit Apparieren? Weißt du was, ist mir egal. Der Express braucht sowieso Stunden, bring ihn einfach dorthin und warte auf mich, Shacklebolt oder Mad-Eye. Lass uns einfach beten, dass dies kein voller Vorfall wird! " Sie rannte mit hängenden Fersen davon.

Tonks wandte sich mit großen Augen an Harry. "Ereignisreicher erster Tag, Harry?"


	6. Heirs and Affairs

**Heirs and Affairs**

Harrys Knie schmerzten immer noch von seinem Trip durch das Flohnetzwerk zu den Drei Besen, aber zumindest hatte er dieses Mal den richtigen Kamin erwischt. "Es muss eine bessere Art zu reisen geben. Wenn nicht, werde ich eine erfinden. Harry dachte an sich selbst und versuchte zu bestimmen, welche Runen zusammengezogen werden konnten, um ein besseres System zu entwickeln. »Ich muss weiter daran arbeiten. Ich weigere mich jedes Mal auf meinem Arsch zu fallen.

"Also passiert dir so etwas oft, Harry?" Fragte Tonks mit einem Grinsen, als sie zu den Toren von Hogwarts gingen.

"Was, das wie ein schrecklicher Idiot aussehen, oder so ein schreckliches Glück zu haben?" Harry fragte, wie er den letzten Ruß von seinen Klamotten klopfte.

"Ich habe an die Barriere-Sache gedacht. Mach dir keine Sorgen über diese dummen Dinge", schnaubte Tonks. "Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich auch auf mein Gesicht fallen werde. Ich bin nicht gerade geschickt. Kommt mit der Einstellung."

"Welche Einstellung?" Harry runzelte seine Stirn und fixierte Sie. "Diese Punk-Rocker-Einstellung?"

"Punk-Rocker?" Harry zeigte auf ihr Haar und ihr Schicksalsschwestern Shirt. "Oh, verdammt, nein. Das ist meine Lieblingsband. Ich habe das Haar-Ding gemacht, seit ich ein Kleinkind war. Meine Mutter flippte aus, als ich sie blau machte, aber mein Vater lachte immer. Ich neige dazu, pinke oder Lila Haare zu bevorzugen. Es ist lustig, die Reaktionen der Leute zu beobachten. "

"Es ist blau geworden, hast du dafür ein Zauberspruch benutzt?" Harry dachte zurück. In dem Buch, das Lavender ihm gebracht hatte, schien so etwas nicht gewesen zu sein, aber dann hatte er nicht gerade nach einem gesucht. Seine Haare könnten ordentlicher sein, aber an der Farbe war nichts auszusetzen.

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Es ist ein Metamorphmagus-Ding. Deshalb stolpere ich auch die ganze Zeit. Mein Körper verändert sich so stark, dass ich nie an die Länge meiner Beine oder an meinen Schritt gewöhnt bin."

"Metamorphmagus?" Jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Idiot. Wie viel von dieser Welt erwarteten die Menschen, dass er es einfach wusste?

"Wir sind ziemlich selten." Ein finsterer Blick huschte über Tonks Gesicht und Harry fing ihr Haar auf, das für einen Moment pechschwarz wurde, bevor beides wieder vorüberging. "Ich kann mich mich in so ziemlich alles verwandeln, obwohl es Grenzen gibt. Hier Schau!" Ihre Nase verwandelte sich in eine Schweineschnauze und ihr Haar wurde blond. "Ich bin ein Malfoy!" Harry brach so laut in Lachen aus, dass er stehen bleiben und seine Seiten halten musste. Tonks bewegte sich schließlich zurück und lachte mit ihm. "Es macht eine Menge Spaß zum größten Teil. Komm schon, lass uns dich in das Schloss bringen."

Harry schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über das Mädchen und lachte, als sie durch die Große Halle gingen und sich an den Hufflepuff-Tisch setzten. "Heh, ich vermisse diesen Ort", seufzte Tonks.

"Du hast kürzlich deinen Abschluss gemacht?"

"Klasse von '91. Hatte eine Menge Zeit damit, den Hut davon zu überzeugen, mich in Hufflepuff unterzubringen. Dummes Ding wollte, dass ich ein Gryffindor werde. Verrückt." Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ah Mist. Du bist ein Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

Er gluckste. "Das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht zustimmen kann. Außerdem musste ich mich auch mit dem Hut streiten. Er wollte mich nach Ravenclaw sortieren."

Tonks schnaubte und hob eine Hand. "Nun, hier sollten wir uns verbünden, um ein dummen Hut zu verbrennen!" Harry gab ihr ein High-Five. Dieses Mädchen machte fast so viel Spaß wie Shiva!

Wie gerufen, betrat Shiva die Große Halle und ging zum Lehrertisch. Sie sah sich um, bemerkte Tonks und Harry, nickte ihnen zu und ging weiter. Sie machte noch zwei weitere Schritte, ehe sie mitten um Lauf stehen blieb, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und starrte zurück auf die beiden. Harry winkte und Tonks salutierte.

"Harry! Dorie!" Shiva rannte zu ihnen und zog beide in eine Umarmung. "Bei Merlins Bart, was zur Hölle macht IHr zwei hier früh? Geht es dir gut, Harry? Du hattest doch keine weitere Begegnung mit Two-Face, oder?"

"Two-Face?" Fragte Harry.

"Nun, ich weiß, dass du es hasst, dass ich seinen Namen nicht so leicht sagen kann, was ich übrigens versucht habe … und nun … Quirrelmort hatte doch zwei Gesichter ..."

"Ich mag es, Shiva."

"Du hast ihn dich Shiva nennen lassen, Shiva?" Tonks wandte sich an Harry. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Ich will das Material. Ich habe jahrelang versucht, gutes Erpressungsmaterial über Sie zu sammeln."

"Wird nie passieren, Dorie!" Shiva verschränkte ihre Arme und grinste. "Ernsthaft, wieso sind ein Schüler und ein Auror in Ausbildung zwei Stunden zu früh hier?"

"Auror?" Fragte Harry und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Es ist wie die Muggel-Polizei. Ich habe ein Abzeichen und alles. Sieh!" Tonks preschte und zeigte stolz ihr Abzeichen, während Shiva nur schnaubte.

"Ein Auszubildender Abzeichen."

"Hey, ich kann mich immer noch als Auror Tonks vorstellen, Shiva. Ich werte das als Sieg", schnaubte Tonks mit einem Schmollmund.

"Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie du die Tarn-Übungen bestanden hast, obwohl ich es mir dann doch vorstellen kann."

"Yeah, yeah, lache nur Shiva. Harry geriet an eine widerspenstige Barriere, so dass ich ihn eingesammelt habe. Bonesy sagte, wir sollten warten, falls wir Ron Weasley einsammeln müssten. Ich hoffe nicht, seine Brüder waren cool und Ich würde es hassen, wenn sie ihre Streiche auf mich richten ... "

"Eine widerspenstige Barriere? Warum solltet Ihr Ron Weasley einsammeln?" Shiva drehte sich zu Harry um und starrte ihn nur an. "Herrgott, Kind, du hast nicht einmal gewartet, bis das Semester dieses Jahr begann."

"Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ein Hauself entschieden hat, dass der beste Weg, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, ist, den besten Teil meines Lebens zu zerstören. Oder dass Ron ein Idiot ist und nicht fünf Minuten auf eine bessere Option warten kann."

Shiva arbeitete eine Minute lang daran, ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor sie aufgab und sich ihnen gegenüber setzte. "Lass es uns nochmal versuchen. Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf Harry. "Ich höre, das erste mal von einen Hauselfen."

"Als ich wieder bei den Dursley war, besuchte uns ein Hauself, um mir zu sagen, dass Hogwarts nicht Sicher sei Er versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, wegzubleiben. Der kleine Typ schien mich praktisch anzubeten. Es war ein bisschen süß in einer gruseligen Art." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich mich weigerte, von hier weg zu bleiben, entschied er, dass der beste Weg, mich fernzuhalten, war, einen Kuchen in die Mitte der Dinnerparty meines Onkels schweben zu lassen." Shivas Gesicht verlor viel Farbe, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich muss zugeben, dass das eine ziemlich gute Idee war, auch wenn ich ihn danach erwürgen wollte. Onkel Vernon wurde ziemlich sauer und dabei half der Brief des Ministeriums sicherlich nicht. Du hast gesagt, dass du in der Strafverfolgung bist, Tonks? Kennst du zufällig Mafalda Hopkirch?"

"Hopfkirch?" Fragte Tonks verblüfft über den Richtungswechsel. "Ich denke schon ... ältere Frau, ein bisschen Zickig?"

"Ja, das wäre Sie. Das Ministerium beschuldigte mich für den Schwebezauber, den Dobby, der Hauself benutzt hat. Ich bin nicht einmal gut mit diesem Zauber! Ein Runensteinj sicher aber nicht der dumme Zauber selbst. Ich habe versucht, es vor ein paar Wochen aufzuklären, aber nachdem ich eine Stunde lang gestritten hatte, warf sie mich raus, diese dumme Frau hörte auf nichts, was ich sagte, weigerte sich, mir etwas von dem Wahrheitszeug zu geben, das ich verlangte. Sie weigerte sich, mit ihrem Chef zu sprechen, weil _"Es nur ein einfacher Fall von minderjähriger Magie war, hör auf deswegen zu Lügen."_ Kannst du daher, mal mit ihr reden?"

"Ich werde mit Bonesy darüber reden", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd. "Wenn du eine legitime Entschuldigung hättest oder nicht verantwortlich wärst, sollte sie es sowieso mit Bonesy besprechen ..."

"Typisch", murmelte Harry mit finsterem Blick. Shiva runzelte die Stirn und hörte weiter zu, obwohl Tonks in Gedanken versunken schien. Harry seufzte und fuhr fort. "Jedenfalls war ich bereit, Dobby Geld zu geben und zu entscheiden, dass wenn ich nicht durch die Barriere kommen könnte, ich nicht in der Lage wäre nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er ... scheint nicht wirklich die beste Logik zu haben."

"Hauselfen können manchmal ein bisschen komisch sein", gab Shiva zu. "Von welcher Barriere reden wir?"

"Die Barriere zu Gleis Neundreiviertel", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ron war in Panik geraten und beschloss, mit dem fliegenden Auto seines Vaters den Zug hinterher zu fliegen. Ich ging einfach zu einer Bank, bis jemand von der anderen Seite wieder durchkam. Tonks und ihre Chefin tauchten dann auf, bevor mir langweilig wurde und ich habe dir einen Brief geschickt, der dir sagte, dass ich feststeckte. "

Shivas Mund war aufgrund des Schocks geöffnet. Sie wandte sich an Tonks. "Ein fliegendes Auto?"

"Deshalb, warte ich hier", sagte Tonks.

Shiva knallte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und stöhnte. "Danke, dass du nicht mit ihm gegangen bist, Harry. Ich glaube, ich hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen!" Harry streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte ihre Schulter.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva zog Harry ein paar Minuten später zur Seite, während Tonks nach etwas zu essen suchte. "Harry, du hast gesagt, dein Onkel war ... sauer nach dem Kuchenvorfall ..." Harry versteifte sich, nickte aber. "War er…"

"Er hat aufgehört, bevor er zu weit gegangen ist", sagte Harry leise, während er Shiva einen kleines Kopfschütteln gab. "Ich bekam ein paar Tage nichts zu essen, aber er gab mir immer noch Wasser, also war es nicht so schlimm. Ich machte mir ein bisschen Sorgen um Fred, als Onkel Vernon das fliegende Auto sah, als die Zwillinge mich retteten, aber wir sind alle davon gekommen."

"Das ist nicht -" Shiva seufzte und umarmte ihn. "Du solltest nicht für etwas hungern, war nicht einmal deine Schuld war, Harry."

"Es passiert die ganze Zeit, Shiva. Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Es ist egal." Er fand es leichter, sich in diese Umarmungen zu entspannen. Zumindest wenn es nur Shiva und Hermine waren, die ihn umarmten.

"Es tut und du solltest dich nicht daran gewöhnen." Sie ließ ihn gehen und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge in seine Augen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht über den Sommer gekommen bin, Harry. Ich ... meine Hände waren gefesselt -"

"Wie?" Fragte Harry und unterbrach sie.

Shiva schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. "Am Ende des Jahres habe ich bei Professor Dumbledore die Frage nach deinen Vormündern aufgeworfen, und es wurde recht hitzig. Am Ende schrien wir beide und er drohte mir, mich zu feuern, wenn ich dir über den Sommer hinweg fernbleibe. Etwas über die Erneuerung der Schutzzauber, die für deine Sicherheit entscheidend sind. Ich habe noch nie von einen Schutzzauber gehört, die das erfordern würde. Zumindest nicht die, die in deiner Situation gelten würden ... "

"Er hat gedroht, dich zu _**feuern**_?" Fast der gesamte Respekt den Harry widerwillig für den Schulleiter hatte, nach dem Troll Vorfall, starb in diesem Moment an einem feurigen Tod.

"Ja. Und ich dachte mir, es wäre besser, hier zu bleiben, wo ich öfter bei dir sein könnte. Aber ich habe versucht, in einige Dinge zu schauen und ..." Sie seufzte und zog ihn in eine viel kürzere Umarmung zurück. "Hör mal, Harry, wenn ich dich von diesen Leuten wegbringen könnte, würdest du dafür bereit sein?"

Harry erstarrte vollständig. Er ging ein Schritt zurück und starrte Shiva an. Er sah sie von oben bis unten an und nahm die Steifheit ihres Körpers, ihren Unterkiefer und den leichten Glanz in ihren Augen wahr. Langsam nickte Harry. »Ich würde alles tun, sogar jemanden töten, damit er mich für immer von den Dursley´s wegholt. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das kannst. Ich habe es schon einmal versucht. Aber danke, dass du fragst.«

"Du hast ... es schon mal versucht?" fragte Shiva vorsichtig, wie sie ihre Gesichtszüge in einen neutralen Ausdruck brachte, während ihre Stimme in eine gefährliche monotone Stimme sank.

Harry starrte sie immer wieder an. Eine ganze Minute blieb er völlig still und still. Schließlich atmete Harry tief durch und begann zu sprechen. "Ich habe mit einem der Lehrer in der Schule gesprochen, als ich herausfand, dass ich einen Namen wie die anderen Kinder in der Schule hatte. Er glaubte mir nicht, als ich sagte, dass ich ihn vorher nicht gewusst hatte. Ich fragte die Schulkrankenschwester, warum während des Mittagsessens so viel gegessen wird und wie viel die meisten Kinder essen. "Sie glaubte mir nicht, als ich sagte, dass ich normalerweise nur eine oder zwei Portionen bekam. Ich sprach mit dem Direktor, der sagte, dass die Dursleys aufrichtige Mitglieder der Gemeinde waren. waren Einige Monate später habe ich mit einem Polizeibeamten gesprochen, der nach dem ersten Besuch nicht mehr zurückkam. Ich habe einige Ladenbesitzer in der Gegend gefragt, und sie sagten, sie würden niemals den Worten eines "Delinquenten" Glauben schenken. Eine der Geschichten, die die Dursley´ss gerne über mich verbreiteten. Ich fragte die Eltern eines der Mädchen an der Schule, die versprachen, sich damit zu beschäftigen, aber danach tat sich nichts mehr, also, ja, ich habe es versucht, und da nichts passierte, habe ich gelernt, keinen Erwachsenen zu vertrauen. Also danke für das Angebot, Shiva, ich schätze es wirklich. Ich habe es verdaut. Es ist das erste Mal, dass jemand anderes dies gesagt hat. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass auch diesmal etwas passieren wird. "

"Harry", fragte Shiva, Ihre Stimme war immer noch völlig flach, "vertraust du mir?"

Harry schloss seine Augen und wandte sich ab. "Ja", flüsterte er. "Ich will es nicht, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du mich früher oder später genauso verletzen wirst wie die anderen, aber ... ja."

Harry fühlte sich in eine weitere knochenbrechende Umarmung gehüllt. "Ich schwöre dir, Harry", flüsterte Shiva, "ich werde mein Bestes geben, um sicherzugehen, dass ich dir nie weh tun werde. Ich werde einen Weg finden, dich von deinen Verwandten weg zu bringen und ich werde sichergehen, dir dabei zu helfen, damit du alles bekommst, was du benötigst. Hörst du mich, Kind? Ich bin für dich da, egal was. "

Harry nickte und etwas von der Spannung wich aus ihm heraus. "Vielen Dank."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Schuljahr begann trotz des Spaßes des ersten Tages relativ normal. Nachdem Ron endlich aufgetaucht war, er war in einen Baum gekracht, der Ihn und das Auto verprügeln wollte, sprach Amelia Bones mit ihn, ließ ihn mit einer strengen Warnung davonkommen, nachdem bestätigt wurde, dass keine Muggel etwas gesehen hatten. Obwohl sie dem jungen Weasley versprochen hatte, dass, wenn er jemals wieder etwas so Dummes tun würde, die Konsequenzen viel schlimmer sein würden. Der Heuler von seiner Mutter war schmerzhaft zu hören. Harry wusste, dass er es größtenteils verdiente und er hatte keine Liebe für den Rotschopf, aber ... ihn vor der gesamten Schule anzuschreien, für etwas, dass er in Panik beging, fand er nicht sinnvoll.

Tonks hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten, ihren Boss über den Vorfall mit dem Schwebezauber zu informieren und am Ende der ersten Woche hatte Harry zwei Briefe von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung erhalten. Der erste war ein offizieller, wenn auch etwas beißender Entschuldigungsbrief von Mafalda Hopfkirch, was Harry grinsen lies. Der zweite war von Amelia Bones persönlich, die Harry dafür dankte, dass er sie über die Barriere und das Auto informiert hatte, bevor es ein Problem werden konnte, und sich für Hopfkirch´s Verhalten entschuldigte. Bones hatte Harry auch versichert, dass Hopfkirch auf Probe gestellt worden war und ob wenn er weitere Probleme hatte, sie sofort informieren sollte, und wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte, dann sollte er Tonks informieren, die es sofort weitergeben würde. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Tonks war eine Sache, da sie fast weniger reif schien als er selbst, aber Amelia Bones war eine vernünftige Autoritätsfigur in einer tatsächlichen Position der Macht, etwas völlig Neues. Er könnte großzügig sein und sagen, dass Professor Flitwick nett war und vollkommen vernünftig schien, aber der Mann hatte keine wirkliche Macht. Selbst Shiva hatte in der Schule nichts zu sagen. Amelia Bones jedoch hatte etwas zu sagen. Harry beschloss schließlich zu warten und zu sehen, wie sich die Dinge abspielten.

Shiva war still darüber, was sie gerade mit den Dursley´s machte, aber er bemerkte, dass sie alle paar Wochen am Wochenende für mehrere Stunden verschwunden war. Als sie gefragt wurde, sagte sie nur, dass sie "Muggel-Papierkram ausfüllte und es viel mehr sei, als ich erwartet hatte". Es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl im Inneren zu wissen, dass jemand außer Hermine und Neville tatsächlich ganz auf seiner Seite zu sein schien; dass sich jemand außer ihnen eigentlich darum kümmerte.

Hermine selbst hatte aufgehört zu versuchen, Professor Lockhart oder _Flophart_ , wie Harry ihn nannte, nach seiner ersten Stunde zu verteidigen. Sobald der Mann davon rannte und sich vor einem Schwarm von Pixies versteckte, verlor Hermine jeglichen potenziellen Respekt für ihn. Es war eigentlich ziemlich amüsant. Harry und Neville hatten sich einfach damit begnügt, ihn zu ignorieren und zu beleidigen. Hermine war jedoch einen Schritt weiter gegangen.

"Seht euch diese Daten an!" Hermine warf zwei von Lockhart´s Büchern auf den Tisch der Bibliothek. Ihr Knallen hatte Harry und Neville zum Springen gebracht. Es ließ sogar zwei Mädchen am Nebentisch zusammenzucken. Harry bemerkte, dass es sich um die beiden Mädchen aus der Buchhandlung handelte, die sich ebenfalls über Lockhart ärgerten "Siehe hier!" Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Freundin zu und sah sie auf zwei Abschnitte zeigen, in den jeweiligen Büchern. "Er sagt, dass er Ende August 1989 gegen den Yeti gekämpft hat und in diesem sagt er, dass er diesen Flusstroll während der algerischen Flut bekämpft hat. Die algerische Flut war in der letzten Augustwoche 1989. Diese beiden Ereignisse können unmöglich zur selben Zeit stattgefunden haben! Er hat gelogen!"

Die Blondine vom anderen Tisch drehte sich leicht und hob ihre Augenbrauen zu Hermine. "Überrascht dich das wirklich, Granger?"

"Nun, der Mann ist offensichtlich inkompetent, aber, er hat über diese Dinge geschrieben! Falsche Informationen zu benutzen ist eine Sache, aber deswegen zu Lügen? In einem Buch? Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte diesem Mann ein Stück meines Verstandes geben!"

"Bücher sind nicht immer das, was sie sind", sagte die Freundin der Blonden.

"Nun ja, das merke ich aber trotzdem!"

"Hermine, es hat keinen Sinn, sich darüber aufzuregen. Du wirst _Flophart_ niemals dazu bringen, es zuzugeben, und niemand wird uns mehr glauben, als Ihn", sagte Harry und versuchte, seine Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

"Ja, Hermine, jeder, der tatsächlich mit dem Mann spricht, weiß, dass man Ihn nicht ernst nehmen sollte", sagte Neville achselzuckend. "Sogar Lavender hat aufgehört, über seine Haare zu schwärmen und fängt an, in seinen Klassen, Grimassen zu schneiden."

"Lavender? Ernsthaft?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund klappte auf.

Die Blondine sah auch fasziniert aus. "Wirklich, Brown ist nicht mehr wegen diesen Dummkopf verblendet?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht, Greengrass." Neville schnaubte. "Sein letzter Test handelte über Themen, wie seine Lieblingsfarbe oder sein Geburtstag" Lavender lachte höhnisch und murmelte, dass die Klasse völlig nutzlos sei, um irgendeine Verteidigung zu lehren und sie könnte genauso gut zu Hermine gehen, um das tatsächliche Material zu lernen Sie hofft, dass der Fluch auf dem Fach, Lockhart trifft, und wir einen guten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhalten."

Greengrass blinzelte, während Hermine schockiert Neville anstarrte. Harry lachte. "Wow. Du weißt nur, dass der Typ ein Idiot ist, wenn Lavender ihn hasst. Obwohl ich Sie dahingehend unterschätzt habe, wie es scheint."

"Sie scheint die meiste Zeit viel mehr an Klatsch interessiert zu sein", gab Hermine zu. "Na ja, trotzdem empfehle ich euch allen, alles, was er sagt, ein wenig zu verinnerlichen. Während es Details in diesen Büchern gibt, die mich glauben lassen, dass zumindest einige Teile nützlich sind, sind die Widersprüche zu offensichtlich. Ich werde gehen. Ich werde jeden einzelnen Abschnitt durchgehen und markieren, dass beweist, dass er gelogen hat. Mit etwas Glück werde ich genügend Beweise von seinen eigenen Werken bekommen, um den Mann bloßzustellen."

Greengrass´ Freundin seufzte und wandte sich schließlich an den Rest von ihnen. "Du kannst das tun Granger, oder du könntest einfach die Angelegenheiten aufdecken, die er mit den Schülerinnen aus dem Sechsten und Siebten Jahrgang treibt."

Hermine ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, während Neville´s Mund aufklappte. Harry sah nur verwirrt aus. "Was macht er?" Hermine quiekte.

"Wir haben keine Beweise, aber kannst du es wirklich nicht sehen, dass er wenigstens die Mädchen im entsprechenden Alter ausnutzt, die sich ihn an den Hals werfen? Zugegeben, er ist hübsch, also kann ich sie nicht wirklich beschuldigen, besonders da ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand von ihnen etwas ernstes erwartet, aber es ist immer noch ziemlich skandalös, mit einem Lehrer eine Affäre zu haben."

"Davis, wenn du und Greengrass das wissen, warum hast du es niemandem gesagt?" Fragte Neville mit einer Hand über seine Augen.

Davis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, wie ich bereits sagte, wir haben keine Beweise. Außerdem, was wird Dumbledore tun? Er kann den Mann nicht feuern. Es gibt keine Bewerber für den Job, um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Und es ist technisch nicht illegal, solange er aufpasst wer und wo. Es ist einfach eklig. "

"Tracey hat recht", nickte das blonde Mädchen. "Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, die Informationen zu veröffentlichen. Es gibt nichts zu gewinnen. Er hat ein gutes Image, es würde wahrscheinlich hinterher besser aussehen, als ohnehin schon. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, dass ich Unterricht nehmen sollte von dem Mann, er ist ein schrecklicher Zauberer, aber er weiß, wie man spricht."

"Ugh, Daphne, ich habe wieder Kopfschmerzen. Ich gehe zurück", sagte Tracey und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Ich werde mit dir gehen. Guten Tag", Daphne nickte und griff nach ihren Sachen, bevor sie die Bibliothek verließ.

"Das waren Tracey Davis und Daphne Greengrass aus Slytherin, richtig?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ja", nickte Neville. "Mann, ich will dieses geistige Bild in meinem Kopf wirklich nicht mehr!"

"Lockhart geht nicht mit den älteren Mädchen aus, oder?" Fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd in seinem Buch.

"Nein, Harry, er geht nicht mit ihnen aus." Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Und ihr habt offensichtlich über mehr geredet als nur umarmen und küssen."

"Ja ...", sagte Neville und blinzelte zu Harry hinüber. Ein dämmernder Blick des Verstehens erschien in Hermines Augen.

"Also ... was ist dann eine Affäre?" Harry fragte, ob er genau herausfinden wollte, was Lockhart mit den Mädchen machte.

Neville´s Mund klappte auf. Hermines Augen weiteten sich in stummem Entsetzen. "Harry", sagte sie mit vorsichtiger Stimme, "weißt du was Sex ist?"

"Das ist ein anderes Wort für das Geschlecht", er nickte und fragte sich, was Sie damit meinte.

"Nicht das Substantiv. Das Verb."

"Sex ist kein Verb, Hermine." Sagte Harry, als sein Stirnrunzeln sich vertiefte. Neville gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und Hermine seufzte.

"Verdammt, diese Dursleys", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie mit normaler, wenn auch etwas angespannter Stimme weitersprach. "Harry, ich denke du musst mit Madame Pomfrey oder Shiva reden."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich beträchtlich. Natürlich hatten die Dursleys vergessen, wichtige Informationen zu erwähnen. "Du kannst es mir nicht sagen?"

Neville hastig schüttelte seinen Kopf so schnell, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Schleudertrauma bekam. Hermine verdrehte ihre Hände bevor sie antwortete. "Ich ... würde es wirklich vorziehen, wenn du zuerst einen von ihnen fragst. Es ist ähm ... ich kann es ... Ich habe sicher genug darüber gelesen ... aber es ist ziemlich unbequem ... besonders mit dir ... und ... nun, sieh nur ... bitte?" Sie drehte sich um und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und ihr Mund verzog sich so und Harry lehnte sich zurück. Sie wusste, wie Sie ihn besiegen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 ***ANFANG DES GESPRÄCHS***

"Shiva?" Sagte Harry, als er in das Büro seiner Mentorin trat. "Hast du ein paar Minuten?"

"Sicher, Harry. Was ist los?" Fragte Shiva, als sie ein paar Papiere zur Seite schob und zu ihm aufsah.

"Nun, Neville, Hermine, zwei andere Mädchen und ich haben vor ein paar Minuten in der Bibliothek geredet. Die anderen haben angefangen, darüber zu reden, dass Lockhart im sechsten und siebten Jahr "Affären"mit den Mädchen hat. Nachdem die anderen zwei gegangen waren, fragte ich Hermine und Neville, was sie meinten." Harry´s Stirn runzelte sich. "Sie fing an, ausweichend und nervös zu werden und fragte dann, ob ich wüsste, was ' _ **Sex'**_ bedeutet." Er hielt kurz inne, als Shiva hustete und erbleichte. "Ich sagte ihr, dass es männlich gegen weiblich war, aber anscheinend war das die falsche Antwort. Sie sagte, ich sollte mit dir oder Madame Pomfrey reden, aber sie würde es erklären, wenn keiner von euch es könnte, also was habe ich da verpasst?"

Shiva hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen bedeckt und murmelte unverständliches. Harry konnte nur ein paar Worte hören: "Bastarde ... sollte Jahre haben, um mich vorzubereiten ... brauche einen Grundkurs darin ..." Shiva holte tief Luft und senkte langsam ihre Hände, um Harry kritisch anzusehen. "Harry, du hattest noch nie Unterricht in Sexualkunde, oder?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah immer noch völlig verwirrt aus. Ich könnte diese verdammten Muggel töten ... bist du sicher, dass du willst, dass ich mit dir darüber rede? Madame Pomfrey würde einen viel besseren Job machen. Verdammt, McGonagall würde wahrscheinlich einen viel besseren Job machen. Beide hatten Kinder, Ich habe nicht gerade viel ... ähm ... Erfahrung damit, das zu erklären. "

"Ich vertraue dir trotzdem", sagte Harry einfach. _"Was haben Kinder damit zu tun?"_ dachte er sich.

"Dies wird wahrscheinlich äußerst peinlich sein."

"Ich habe das bereits vermutet. Es braucht viel, um Hermine über grundlegende Fakten und Erklärungen zu entsetzen", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen zur älteren Frau.

"Oh, gut dass du es bereits vermutet hast." Shiva hob ihre Hände, bevor sie um den Schreibtisch herumging und auf einen Platz neben ihm fiel. "Wenn ich das erklären werde, dann wirst du da sitzen und zuhören, verstehst du? Du wirst nicht davonlaufen, bevor ich fertig bin, ja?" Er nickte.

"Verdammt. Okay. Siehst du, Jungs und Mädchen haben andere ... Teile?"

"Ja, Shiva. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich weiß von männlichem und weiblichem Geschlechtsteilen." Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Ugh. Sex hat zwei Bedeutungen, Harry. Der eine ist das Geschlecht, wie du sagst. Der andere ist ein Verb. Der Akt des Sex."

"Wie kann Sex eine Handlung sein?"

"Würdest du mich einfach erklären lassen?" grummelte Shiva. "Das sind nicht gerade einfach für mich, weißt du. Ich bin 20. Ich soll Sex zumindest für ein paar weitere Jahre nicht erklären müssen! Arg! Okay, lass es uns nochmal versuchen. Sex ist etwas wie Babys gemacht werden."

"Was?" Harry starrte sie nur an.

"Wenn ein Junge und ein Mädchen sich lieben, nun, eigentlich müssen sie sich nicht lieben, aber du solltest es wirklich,dann haben sie Sex. Wenn sie bereit sind. Generell solltest du erst wenn du ein älterer Teenager oder Anfang zwanzig bist, damit anfangen, aber das ist natürlich keine Regel und damit zu warten ist nicht falsch."

"Ich verstehe nicht. Shiva, du machst keinen Sinn."

"Männer haben einen Penis. Frauen haben eine Vagina. Du das P in den Schlitz V, Harry."

"Tab P in ..." Harry verstummte als seine Augen sich weiteten und sein Mund sich öffnete.

"Gut. Das haben wir. Gott sei Dank. Okay, wenn ein Junge und ein Mädchen sich lieben, dann ... vereinigen Sie sich ... und wenn ein Junge fertig ist -"

"Wenn sie was ?!"

"Fertig sind. Den Höhepunkt erreichen. Umm, bist du jemals in der Nacht nach einem seltsamen Traum aufgewacht und deine Laken waren ein bisschen klebrig mit weißem Zeug anstatt zu Pipi?"

"Ich - uh - ich - ja?" Harry versuchte sich in den Stuhl zu winden.

"Das meine ich. Das heißt Sperma. Und Mädchen haben Eier. Aber Eier, die innerhalb der Körper eines Mädchens sind. Wenn der Samen eines Jungen in einem Mädchen zur richtigen Zeit gelassen wird und es in Kontakt mit einem Ei kommt, gibt es die Chance, dass das Mädchen Schwanger wird und ein Baby zur Welt bringen wird. "

"Oh." Harrys Stimme war ziemlich hoch und er versuchte sehr, auf etwas anderes als Shiva zu starren.

"Sex muss nicht nur sein, um ein Baby zu machen. Eigentlich ist es das überhaupt nicht. Es macht Spaß und es fühlt sich gut an und es ist eine natürliche Weiterentwicklung der meisten Beziehungen und manche Leute machen es manchmal, weil sie gelangweilt sind, aber du solltest du das nicht tun! Du solltest nur Sex mit jemandem haben, der dir wirklich wichtig ist, weil es ein Zeichen von Vertrauen und Liebe ist und du solltest es nicht tun, bevor du mindestens ein Teenager bist! " Shiva zitterte, aber es half, dass Harry und sie rot wurden. "Jetzt werde ich dir nicht sagen, welches Alter angemessen ist, weil ich eine Heuchlerin sein würde und ich weiß, was die Leute hier in Besenkammern machen ..."

"Das ist was die Leute meinen, wenn sie sagen _„Lass uns eine Besenkammer suchen"_?" Harry quietschte.

"Nun, es ist ein Teil davon. Im Allgemeinen gehen die Leute nicht den ganzen Weg in Besenkammern. Es ist nicht gerade bequem oder romantisch in denen. Eher beengt. Ich empfehle es nicht." Shiva schlug sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. Jetzt gab sie Empfehlungen an einen 12-Jährigen? "Arg, vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe. Es gibt andere Dinge, die du tun kannst, anstatt Sex zu haben. Es heißt Vorspiel oder rumamchen. Die Brüste eines Mädchens oder ihren privaten Bereich berühren oder sie anderswo berühren. Oder einfach nur küssen. Küssen kann auch sehr _**Befriedigend**_ für ein Paar sein. "

"Oh", sagte Harry, sehr bemüht, normal zu klingen. Und versagte ziemlich spektakulär.

"Ja, das ist alles. Naja, eigentlich ist es nicht alles, weil es andere Arten von Sex gibt. Es gibt Oralsex, wo einer der Partner seinen Mund benutzt und dann gibt es Analsex, wo man statt der Vagina des Mädchens ihren Arsch benutzt.E gibt auch Gruppensex, bei dem mehr als nur zwei Personen involviert sind und du kannst auch Spielzeug oder andere Sachen benutzen, aber das Muggel-Zeug funktioniert hier nicht, also macht es etwas Spaß, dann gibt es noch Bondage, wo einer von beiden gefesselt wird und du kannst da ein Codewort benutzen, wenn es zu viel wird und dann gibt es noch … äh ... "Shiva verstummte und starrte sehr konzentriert auf die Wand über Harry´s Kopf.

"Noch etwas?" Fragte Harry leise verzweifelt, dass diese Unterhaltung vorbei sein könnte.

"Nein, ich denke, das ist alles", sagte Shiva hastig nickend. Du hast angefangen, nach Lockhart zu fragen, der Affären hat? Das würde mich nicht überraschen, aber es ist schäbig. Eine Affäre ist ein Begriff, um Sex heimlich zu haben oder deinen Partner zu betrügen. Und du solltest nie Sex mit einem Lehrer haben. Das nennt man Machtmissbrauch und ist sehr schädlich. Wir können es nicht wirklich bestrafen, weil die Magische Welt in einigen Dingen irgendwie rückständig ist, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du es tun solltest! "

Harry nickte nur hastig. "Bitte hör auf zu reden", flehte er leise.

Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, komm und frag mich ruhig. Ich werde dir den Verhütungszauber nicht beibringen, bis du mindestens 14 Jahre alt bist! Ich würde lieber warten bis du 15 bist, aber deine beste Freundin ist fast ein Jahr älter, also werde ich hier zumindest einigermaßen realistisch sein und - "

"Hermine!?" platzte es aus Harry heraus, als sich seine Züge vor Entsetzen verdrehten und verzweifelt versuchten, sich nicht vorzustellen, dass seine Beste Freundin diese Dinge tun würde.

"Ja, Hermine. Es besteht zumindest eine Chance. Obwohl sie es vermutlich sowieso schon wissen wird, aber trotzdem sollte der Mann es immer wissen! Du kannst nicht zu vorsichtig sein und das letzte, was du brauchst, ist als Teenager Vater zu werden!"

"Sind wir fertig? Können wir fertig sein? Bitte?"

"Ich denke, wir sind fertig. Frag Hermine oder Madame Pomfrey nach einigen Büchern. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, jenseits von Liebesromanen zu lesen, die für realistische Informationen völlig nutzlos sind ..." Shiva schaffte es schließlich, Harry anzusehen widerwillig trafen sich ihre Blicke. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass dies äußerst peinlich sein würde."

"Ich werde dir das nächste Mal zuhören", murmelte Harry, als er aufstand und zur Tür eilte. Kurz bevor er draußen war. drehte Harry sich um und sah sie an. "Ähm, danke, Shiva. Das war ... wahrscheinlich besser, als zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen." Damit rannte er praktisch zur Tür und zurück zum Turm.

Shiva ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und betrachtete den Schrank mit ihrem Feuerwhiskey. "Merlin. Ich habe noch nicht einmal offiziell das Sorgerecht für das Kind bekommen und ich hatte schon das Gespräch ..."

 ***ENDE DES GESPRÄCHS ***

Harry hatte es vermieden, mehrere Tage danach mit Hermine allein zu sein und es blieb nicht unbemerkt. Irgendwann an Halloween hielt ihn sein Freund auf dem Weg zum Fest fest.

"Harry, das ist lächerlich. Du musst aufhören mich zu meiden!" Sagte Sie, ihn dabei anstarrend.

"Ich meide dich nicht", murmelte er.

"Doch tust du."

"Technisch vermeide ich die meisten Mädchen ...", sagte er und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen.

Hermine schnaubte nur. Offensichtlich hast du mit Shiva gesprochen. Niemand wird dich einfach anspringen. Nicht für mindestens ein paar Jahre. Ich meine, du bist süß und all das, oh Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Schau, Harry, du kannst es nicht vermeiden mit Mädchen zu reden, nur weil du das mit den Blumen und Bienen jetzt verstehst!"

 _"Sie denkt, ich bin süß?"_ Harry´s Gehirn verfing sich in diesem Teil der Aussage und er drehte seinen Kopf, um sie anzustarren. Neville in der Nähe hatte seine Hand über seinem Mund und zitterte vor gedämpftem Gelächter. _"Danke für die Unterstützung, Nev."_ Harry starrte seine Freundin an. "Schön, Hermine. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich dich gemieden habe. Ich werde versprechen, damit aufzuhören. Jetzt können wir bitte gehen, ich verhungere und das Fest ist -"

 _{… Hungrig, Futter, Töten ...}_

"Töten?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf die Wand, wo er die Stimme hörte.

"Was?" Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen. "Harry?"

 _{… Dort! Futter! Töten! Hungrig! ...}_

"Nein! Komm schon! Wir müssen es aufhalten!"

"Was aufhalten?" Schrie Neville Harry nach, als er der Stimme den Korridor entlang folgte. Harry hörte seine Freunde hinter sich her stürmen, aber er konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme, und versuchte, ihr zu folgen.

"Harry! Was ist los ?!" Schrie Hermine als Harry um die Ecke ging. Er blieb stehen und seine Freunde rannten fast in Ihn hinein. "Harry?" Harry hob nur einen Finger, um auf die nahegelegene Wand zu zeigen und Neville und Hermine keuchten.

An der Wand, standen scheinbar mit Blut folgende Worte geschrieben: _**DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT!.**_

Direkt darunter, lag Mrs. Norris steif neben einer Wasserpfütze.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Harry, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln hinter seinem Schreibtisch. "Ich bin sicher, Sie du kannst verstehen, warum wir dieses Treffen abhalten."

"Ich bin nicht Ihr Junge, Professor", sagte Harry fest, die Wut in seiner Stimme war hörbar. Er hatte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore gesetzt, nachdem er Mrs. Norris entdeckt hatte.

Dumbledores Phönix, Fawkes, saß auf Harrys Schulter und sang leise zu den Jugendlichen. Er war ein wunderschöner Vogel und half Harry wenigstens ein bisschen, sich zu beruhigen.

"Du kleiner -", höhnte Snape hinter Dumbledores Schulter.

"Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Sir?" Harry starrte den Zaubertränkemeister an.

"Harry, ich vertraue Professor Snape, ich versichere dir, dass er -"

"Ich sehe nicht, was er damit zu tun hat, Schulleiter." Harry richtete seinen Blick auf Dumbledore. "Wenn ich verhört werde, sollte nicht meine Hauslehrerin hier sein? Oder Professor Babbling?"

"Babbling hat noch weniger Grund anwesend zu sein als ich!" Schnarrte Snape. Harry begegnete seinem Blick und spürte, dass sein Kopf schmerzte. "Ich kann die Arroganz, die du zeigst, nicht glauben!"

"Nun, ich vertraue Professor Babbling. Wenn der Schulleiter jemanden hereinbringen darf, dem er vertraut, der nichts damit zu tun hat, dann sollte es mir erlaubt sein, jemanden einzuladen, dem ich vertraue, der nichts damit zu tun hat." Harry rieb sich die Stirn und funkelte Snape immer noch böse an. "Und du geben Sie zu, dass Sie keinen Grund haben hier zu sein?"

"Das ist genug, Harry", sagte Dumbledore fest. "Wenn du mir bitte sagen würdest, was passiert ist ..."

"Ich habe es Ihenn, wie bereits allen anderen dort anwesenden gesagt. Ich habe eine Stimme gehört, die klang, als käme sie von den Wänden. Ich rannte hinterher und wir fanden Mrs. Norris. Das wars. Wenn Sie mir mir nicht glauben, fragen Sie Hermine und Neville. "

"Sie haben keine solche Stimme gehört", sagte Snape mit einem Blick höchster Befriedigung.

"Ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass ich Sie gehört habe. Wollen Sie mir Nachsitzen geben, weil ich Stimmen höre? Oder vielleicht Punkte dafür abziehen, dass ich nicht beim Fest war?"

"Jeder ist verpflichtet, am Halloween-Fest teilzunehmen, Harry. Es ist eine Feier." Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, aber Harry runzelte nur die Stirn.

"Eine Feier. Sicher. Jeder scheint zu vergessen, dass ich diesen Tag hasse."

"Der Dunkle Lord wurde heute besiegt, du unverschämter kleiner -", begann Snape, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Und meine Eltern sind heute _gestorben_! Heute war der Tag, an dem ich zu meinen Verwandten geschickt wurde, weil meine Eltern ermordet wurden!" Schrie Harry. Er bekam dabei nicht mit, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete, und einen Lehrer, ins Büro trat. "Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich Dudley Jahr für Jahr in verschiedenen Kostümen, auf Süßwaren Tour gehen sah, während ich in meinem dummen kleinen Schrank eingesperrt wurde! Heute war der Tag, an dem Hermine letztes Jahr fast gestorben ist! Und jetzt kann ich sagen, dass heute der Tag ist, an dem ich scheinbar wahnsinnig werde, da ich Stimmen höre, die sonst keiner hören kann!"

"Harry", begann Dumbledore, aber er verstummte, als Professor McGonagall eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter legte, die nicht von Fawkes besetzt war. Harry krümmte sich in den Sitz und wurde sofort still, obwohl Fawkes sich an seine Wange schmiegte. McGonagall hob sofort ihre Hand als sie Harry´s Reaktion bemerkte.

"Ich glaube, das ist genug, Albus." Die Matriarchin der Gryffindors richtete ihren vernichtenden Blick auf zuerst Snape und dann auf Dumbledore. "Mrs. Norris wurde versteinert von etwas sehr starkem und wahrscheinlich sehr dunklem. Kein Zweitklässler konnte wissen, wie das geht. Harry und seine Freunde haben eine bemerkenswerte Neigung gezeigt, zur richtigen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Dies ist eindeutig etwas Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, werde ich meinen Löwen zurück in seinen Schlafsaal bringen."

"Natürlich, Minerva. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend, Harry", Dumbledore nickte Harry mit diesem nervigen, immer anwesenden Funkeln zu. Harry starrte ihn und Snape nur finster an bevor er mit McGonagall hinaus ging.

"Danke, Professor", murmelte Harry, als sie sich vom Wasserspeier entfernten.

"Ich habe mich im letzten Jahr nie für meine Taten entschuldigt, Mr. Potter. Ich habe mich geirrt, und Ihre Sorgen verdrängt." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann entschuldigten sich Erwachsene bei ihm? Ich weiß, dass du ab und zu mit Professor Babbling über Dinge sprichst. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass, wenn Sie das Bedürfnis verspüren, auch meine Tür offen ist. Ich bin vielleicht ... etwas Altmodisch in meinen Wegen, aber ich kann Ihnen versprechen. Ich werde Ihnen bei allen Problemen zuhören, die Sie in Zukunft haben, Mr. Potter. Sie sind einer meiner besten Schüler. Ich würde es hassen zu glauben, dass ich Sie wegen eines törichten Fehlers verloren habe."

"Ich ..." Harry legte seinen Kopf auf sie. "Danke. Ich werde wahrscheinlich weiter zu Professor Babbling gehen, Ma'am, aber ... wenn der Schulleiter mich wieder zu sich ruft, würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie mich wieder hier unterstützen würden, wie eben auch."

McGonagall nickte nachdenklich. "Ich bemühe mich immer, meine Löwen zu unterstützen, wenn sie recht haben, Mr. Potter. Als Ihre Hauslehrerin hätte ich bei diesem Treffen von Anfang an dabei sein sollen. Wenn etwas Ähnliches in der Zukunft geschieht, wissen Sie, dass es Ihnen erlaubt ist, die Aussage zu verweigern, bis ich vor Ort bin."

"Ja, Ma'am." Die Spannung in seinen Schultern hatte nachgelassen. Diese Veränderung bei Professor McGonagall war interessant. _"Vielleicht hat Shiva mit ihr gesprochen?"_

Die beiden verfielen in Schweigen, bis sie das Porträt am Gryffindorturm erreichten. "Ich hoffe, dass sich der Rest des Abends etwas bessert, Mr. Potter. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Entschuldigung? Professor Babbling?" Fragte Hermine zögernd. Sie steckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke der Bürotür. "Darf ich rein kommen?"

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und sah einen von Harrys Freunden an. Das Mädchen war noch nie gekommen, um mit ihr zu reden "Natürlich, Miss Granger. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Nun ... es geht um Harry ..." Hermine rang ihre Hände deutlich unbehaglich damit, dass sie das angesprochen hatten.

"Okay." Shiva seufzte. Natürlich ging es um Harry. Gemessen an der Nervosität von Hermine, obwohl es nicht klein oder typisch war. "Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht, was los ist, Miss Granger?"

"Ich ... ich bin nicht ..." Hermine holte tief Luft, strich ihre Robe und starrte Shiva mit einem festen Ausdruck an. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich weiß, dass er mit Ihnen spricht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er in den letzten Tagen hier gewesen ist. Hat er überhaupt erwähnt, dass er eine Stimme in den Wänden gehört hat?"

"Es kam ja auf", sagte Shiva und nickte.

"Weder Neville noch ich haben etwas gehört. Allerdings glauben wir nicht, dass Harry deswegen anders ist. Ich habe nach Dingen gesucht, die das verursacht haben könnten, aber ich kann nichts finden. Er hat Angst und ich möchte helfen, aber ich Ich weiß nicht, was ich an diesem Punkt tun soll. Nichts in der Bibliothek hat irgendetwas, was darauf hinweisen könnte, warum Harry Stimmen hören konnte, die wir nicht hören konnten und ich brauche eine Methode, um ihm zu helfen."

"Ich gebe zu, Miss Granger", sagte Shiva mit einem kleinen Lächeln, "ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Sie gekommen sind, um mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Ich hätte gewettet, dass Sie zu Professor McGonagall gehen würden."

"Normalerweise hätte ich aber ... nun, ich habe schon das Gefühl, als würde ich Ihn hintergehen, da er gerade zu Ihnen gegangen ist und ich weiß, dass er eine enge Beziehung zu Ihnen hat."

"Nicht so nah wie zu dir und Neville."

"Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen den Einfluss, den Sie bei ihn haben, Professor, aber ich bin nicht hier, um darüber zu reden. Harry vertraut Ihnen. Ich weiß, dass er nicht möchte, dass ich mit jemandem darüber rede, aber ich muss ihn auch Helfen, und ich weiß, dass, dass er es verstehen wird."

Shiva betrachtete das jüngere Mädchen, bevor sie nickte. "Ich denke du unterschätzt dich auch, Hermine. Ich nehme an, du hast die meisten sensorischen Nachschlagewerke sowie die Abteilung für Wahrsagen überprüft?" Hermine nickte. "Wenn es hilft, habe ich in den letzten paar Tagen ein wenig selbst gelesen und bin auch nicht fündig geworden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es viel gibt, was wir beide an diesem Punkt wirklich tun können, außer da zu sein wenn er uns braucht. "

"Er wird nicht verrückt." Sagte Hermine mit einem harten Blick.

Shiva hob nur ihre Hände als Antwort. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das der Fall ist, so wie du. So wie keiner von uns dieses dumme Gerücht glaubt, dass er der Erbe von Slytherin ist."

"Ja, das hilft bestimmt nicht. Professor ..." Hermine verstummte erneut und sah noch unbehaglicher aus als zuvor. "... Harry hat ... manchmal ... ich mache mir Sorgen, dass seine Verwandten - ungesund - für ihn sind."

Shiva schnaubte. "Nun, das ist sicherlich ein weit zahmeres Wort, als ich verwenden würde."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu dem Professor aufblickte. "Hat er etwas Bestimmtes über sie zu Ihnen gesagt? Ich war vorsichtig, nicht zu hart nachzufragen, aber es würde die Dinge einfacher machen, wenn ich mehr Details hätte."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf irgendwo zwischen Verwirrung und Hoffnung. "Nichts bestimmtes, nein. Meist nur vage Kommentare hin und wieder und meine eigenen Vermutungen. Er ... mag es nicht, berührt zu werden. Er scheint sich nicht mehr vor mir zu scheuen, was ich als gutes Zeichen angesehen habe, aber trotzdem ... Fred und George haben mir auch mitgeteilt, dass er in seinem Zimmer mit Gittern am Fenster eingesperrt war, als sie ihn retteten. Ich konfrontierte Harry damit, aber er sagte einfach _"Ich werde nächstes Mal einen besseren Plan haben."_ Ich will nicht ihn zurück zu diesen ... _**Leuten**_ zu bringen. "

"Du und ich, Kind", seufzte Shiva. "Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest mehr Details. Schau, ich arbeite an einer Möglichkeit, ihn dort heraus zu holen, aber es geht langsam voran. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung in der Muggelwelt und ich kann da keine Magie benutzen, da alles Legal ablaufen muss. Ich will Harry vorher nichts erzählen, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken, aber ich sollte in ein paar Wochen sicher wissen, ob es funktionieren wird. Nachdem ich es ihm gesagt habe, werde ich es es dir sagen, okay? Wenn ich etwas darüber zu sagen habe, kommt dieses Kind nicht wieder in die Nähe seiner _Verwandten_. "

Hermine seufzte erleichtert. "Danke schön Professor."

"Wir beide wollen, was für Harry am besten ist. Wenn du, Neville oder Harry, etwas anderes herausfindest, über alles, worüber wir gesprochen haben, dann zögere bitte nicht, mit mir zu reden, okay?" Hermine nickte als Antwort und ging, ihre Schultern waren nun deutlich weniger angespannt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry hatte sich wirklich auf dieses Duell gefreut. Selbst als er heraus fand, dass der Club von Snape und Flophart statt von Flitwick geleitet wurde, hatte seine Begeisterung nicht wirklich gedämpft. Zumindest hätte er die Gelegenheit nutzen können, den Entwaffnungszauber zu zeigen, den Flitwick ihm letztes Jahr beigebracht hatte, und Malfoy wie einen Idioten aussehen lassen. Vielleicht hätte er noch mehr Glück gehabt und einen seiner _Slugvomit_ -Runensteine vorsichtig auf seinen "Rivalen" werfen können, oder diesen Idioten mit fettigen Haaren! Er musste wirklich daran denken, Ron für diese Idee zu danken. Sein zurückgeworfener Zauberspruch von vor ein paar Wochen hatte Harry sicherlich eine lustige Idee für eine Streich-Rune gegeben. Fred und George liebten Sie auch. Zumal es Harry gelungen war herauszufinden, wie man seine speziellen Streich-Runen nach dem benutzen, verschwinden lassen konnte. Es war ein bisschen nervig, jedes Mal neue herzustellen, aber es hinterließ keine Beweise. Und es war vielversprechend für die Verwendung anderer Materialien für die Kurzzeit Rumtreiber.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Snape, bevor sein Duell mit Malfoy überhaupt angefangen hatte, dem blonden Schnösel einen phantastischen Beschwörungszauber gezeigt. Die große Schlange, die Draco beschwor, war etwas beeindruckend, Harry gab das zu. Es war aber auch völlig nutzlos. Warum sollte man mit etwas bekämpfen, das ein eigenes Gehirn hat? Als Harry Sie anstarrte, glitt die Schlange in die Menge. Es sah so aus, als würde es am Ende einen der Hufflepuff´s angreifen, also musste Harry einschreiten.

 _{Hallo! Lass ihn in Ruhe._ }

 _(Ein Sprecher?)_ Die Schlange drehte sich zu Harry um und nickte.

 _{Wenn du jemanden angreifen willst, dann attackiere den blonden Idioten hier oben. Er war derjenige, der dich gerufen hat. ",_ Sagte Harry und deutete auf Malfoy. Harry bemerkte nicht, dass die ganze Halle so still war, dass man wahrscheinlich einen Federkiel fallen hören würde. _{Wie sehr er auch ein Idiot ist, würde ich empfehlen, in den Wald zu gehen. Da draußen gibt es viel Essen.}_

 _(Sehr gut, Sprecher._ ) Die Schlange begann, die Reihe der Menschen in Richtung der Haupttüren hinunter zu gleiten, als Snape sich schließlich aufrichtete und nach vorne schritt, um die Schlange verschwinden zu lassen.

"Halt!" Schrie Harry seinen verhassten Zaubertranklehrer an und seine Hände verkrampften sich.

"Warum haben Sie das getan? Sie hat niemanden verletzt!"

"Es war eine gefährliche Schlange, Potter", sagte Snape mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

"Es war nur - "

"Sei still, Junge!" Harry zuckte bei diesem Kommentar zusammen und sah ihn finster an.

"15 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Sie so mit einen Professor geredet haben!"

Lockhart trat vor, sein allgegenwärtiges Grinsen war vielleicht ein bisschen gezwungen. "Ja, nun, ich glaube, wir haben alle genug Spannung für den Abend gehabt. Ich beende hiermit den Duellclub für heute Abend!"

Flüstern brach in der Halle aus, als Harry zu seinen Freunden zurückging. Sie hatten kaum den Raum verlassen, bevor Malfoy rief: "Potter! Wie fühlt es sich an, einmal Macht zu haben?" Malfoy lachte ihn aus, während Hermine und Neville an Harry´s Seite traten. "Wirst du nächstes Mal deine Haustierschlange auf das Schlammblut ansetzen?"

"Wie kannst du es _wagen_!" Schrie Neville nach vorne schreitend mit rotem Gesicht. Harry war etwas langsamer bei der Aufnahme, bewegte sich aber schnell, um seinen Freund zu unterstützen. Er mochte den Sinn nicht erkannt haben, aber er fand es schlimm, dass Neville so schnell wütend wurde.

"Nev?"

"Hermine. Er sagt, dass Hermine schmutziges Blut hat", zischte Neville durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Seine Zauberstabspitze leuchtete weiß in seiner geballten Hand. Harry´s Gesicht erstarrte und er drehte sich um und starrte Malfoy an.

"Vorsichtig dort, Longbottom, Potty", sagte Malfoy mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Professor Snape ist nur -"

"Fang!" Harry betätigte den Aktivator auf der _Slugvomit_ Rune und warf diese Malfoy an den Kopf. Der Blonde bewies seine Intelligenz, indem er eine Hand hob, um das Projektil zu fangen. Harry´s Grinsen wurde größer, als ein mattes gelbes Leuchten, den blonden Schnösel umgab. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen wurde augenblicklich weggewischt, als der Runenstein sich auflöste und er durch den Korridor flog. "Vielleicht gehst du besser deinen Mund auswaschen, Malfoy." Harry drehte sich um und ging mit Neville und Hermine davon, die ihnen gefolgt war, nachdem Sie noch einen letzten Blick auf den Slytherin warf.

Keiner bemerkte, wie Daphne und Tracey die Konfrontation von der Seitenlinie aus beobachteten. "Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Daphne zu ihrer Freundin. "Ich weiß, dass es einige Gerüchte über Potter gibt, aber zwischen der Schlange und wie er mit Malfoy umgegangen ist, hat er viel mehr Potenzial, als ich erwartet hatte. Richtig, Tracey?" Tracey antwortete kaum, sie starrte einfach weiter auf den Boden vor ihnen. "Tracey?"

"Was?" Tracey sah auf, schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Freundin. "Oh, richtig. Potter. Ja, das war ziemlich cool. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass er den Schnösel geschlagen wurde, selbst wenn ein Gryffindor war. Wir sollten wirklich in der Lage sein, unsere eigenen zu kontrollieren."

"Einverstanden." Daphne nickte und begann mit ihrer Freundin in die Kerker zurückzukehren. "Eine Parselmund zu sein, wird den Jungen nicht gut tun."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich halte das nicht aus!" Harry knurrte, als er sein Buch zuknallte und Neville und Hermine zum Springen brachte. "Es gibt nichts über Kammer. Es gibt nichts über die Linie von Salazar Slytherin. Es gibt fast nichts über Parsel, außer _" eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit, um mit Schlangen zu sprechen._ Wirklich hilfreich!"

"Harry, du musst dich beruhigen", sagte Hermine und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll, Hermine! Du bist nicht diejenige, die die halbe Schule anschaut wie ein wahnsinniger Dunkler Zauberer! Und wenn ich nicht beweisen kann, dass ich es nicht bin, was soll ich dann tun?!"

"Harry, wir wissen, dass das frustrierend ist", sagte Neville mit einer übermäßigen Stimme, "aber einen Wutanfall zu bekommen, wird überhaupt nicht helfen."

"Ich weiß!" Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen, verschränkte die Arme und blickte finster. "Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Ich bin nur müde von allen, die hinter meinem Rücken flüstern und in die andere Richtung rennen, wenn ich den Korridor entlang gehe."

"Harry ... ich habe nachgedacht ...", wagte Hermine leise zu sagen. Harry und Neville drehten sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um. "Nun ... ist es möglich, dass die Slytherin´s mehr darüber wissen, wer der Erbe ist, dann lassen Sie dich vielleicht in Ruhe? Ich meine, es wäre naheliegend, dass der Erbe doch in ihrem Haus wäre. Also ... wenn wir rein schleichen und sie zum Reden bringen könnten."

"Was nützt die _Ninja-Rune_ oder der Umhang meines Vaters?" Fragte Harry und beugte sich vor.

"Nun, wir könnten das machen, aber wir konnten nicht wirklich mit ihnen interagieren oder die Unterhaltung lenken ... also habe ich nachgedacht", sagte Hermine und holte tief Luft. "Was ist, wenn wir Vielsafttrank verwenden?"

Neville pfiff. "Merlin. Wir haben einen schrecklicher Einfluss auf dich, Hermine."

"Was ist Vielsafttrank?" Fragte Harry und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Es ist ein Trank", erklärte Hermine. "Es ist ein Trank, dass, wenn du ihn trinkst, es dich in jemand anderen verwandelt. Du brauchst ein bisschen vom Ziel. Entweder eine Haar-, Haut- oder Blutprobe, obwohl ich mir vorstelle, Haare sind am wenigsten ekelhaft. Es braucht etwas Zeit, um zu brauen sind einige ziemlich seltene Materialien notwendig... "

"Hermine, du weißt, dass es ein UTZ-Level-Zaubertrank sein soll, oder?" Fragte Neville.

Harry hingegen versuchte zu entscheiden, ob es einen leichteren Weg gab. »Eine Illusion, gepaart mit einem Körper, der in eine Verwandlung gehüllt ist, und ...« Er seufzte. "Verdammt. Ich denke, ich könnte vielleicht einen Runenstein bauen, der etwas Ähnliches tun könnte, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir in der Lage sein würden, zu viele Zaubersprüche zu verwenden, ohne sie aufzulösen. Ohne eine völlig neue Ausrichtung könnte man das nicht ändern. Es ist wahrscheinlich einfacher, den Trank zu brauen. "

Hermine nickte, während Neville nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Ihr seid wirklich wahnsinnig. Na gut, wenn wir das tun, lasst mich wissen, welche Zutaten wir brauchen, damit ich Sie bestellen kann."


	7. Bludgers, Bodies and Buddies

**Bludgers, Bodies and Buddies**

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry fragte nach Zauberkunst.

"Ja, Mr. Potter? Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gefrierzauber hatten", antwortete der kleine Mann mit einem Lächeln.

"Oh, nein, Sir, Hermine kann mir dabei helfen. Ich wollte eigentlich wegen den Duellclub in der letzten Woche fragen."

Ein Glanz trat in Flitwick´s Augen, als er sich aufrechter hinsetzte und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. "Oh, denkst du, dass du den Zirkel beitreten willst, Harry?"

Harry schnaubte bei der unmittelbaren Begeisterung des Lehrers. Er war sicherlich ein entschlossener Bursche. "Noch nicht, Sir." Flitwick seufzte und schüttelte erschüttert seine Hand, nickte aber Harry zu, um fortzufahren. "Ich habe mich wirklich gewundert, warum du Sie es nicht unterrichtet haben? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir mehr als das eine Treffen gehabt hätten ..."

"Ah", sagte Flitwick unbehaglich. "Sieh mal, Professor Lockhart und ich, wir haben ... unterschiedliche Meinungen über die Unterrichtsmethoden. Ich war ein bisschen besorgt, dass wir nicht gut miteinander harmonieren würden. Ich habe gehört, dass Professor Snape an meiner Stelle nicht viel besser abgeschnitten hat. "

"Ja, das könnte man sagen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, Professor. Ich war nur neugierig." Als er aus dem Klassenzimmer trat, traten zwei Hufflepuff-Mädchen vor ihn und lächelten.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte die Rothaarige.

"Hi ...", erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Er suchte sorgfältig die Umgebung ab. Heutzutage war es selten, dass jemand außerhalb von Hermine und Neville mit ihm sprach, ohne ihn dazu zu bringen, verhext oder verflucht zu werden.

"Ich bin Susan", fuhr das Mädchen fort. "Susan Bones. Und das ist meine Freundin Hannah. Ich weiß, wir haben nicht viel darüber gesprochen, weil wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind und alles, aber ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit meiner Tante gesprochen, Harry, und dein Name ist aufgetaucht Ich habe das ganze mit dem ... Erbe ... erzählt. Sie, ähm, naja, sie hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich in all dem ein bisschen eine Idiotin sei. " Harry´s Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, aber er nickte ihr zu und hörte auf, die Ecken zu überprüfen. Susan wrang ihre Hände und sah auf den Boden, während Hannah nickte. "Es ist dumm, dich für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, mit dem du geboren wurdest, und es ist dumm zu glauben, dass du ein Problem mit Muggelgeborene hast, wenn man bedenkt, dass eine deine beste Freundin ist. Es tut mir also leid."

"Und mir auch", warf Hannah mit einem festen Kopfschütteln ein.

"Tante Amelia hat auch erwähnt, dass das Haus Potter und das Haus Bones vor dieser Nacht eine Allianz hatten." Susan holte tief Luft, sah ihn direkt an und verbeugte sich tief bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich, Susan Amelia Bones, Erbin von House Bones, entschuldige mich förmlich für irgendwelche schädlichen und unangemessenen Handlungen, die ich in der Vergangenheit gegen Sie gerichtet habe, Harry James Potter, sowie für irgendwelche Beleidigungen, die ich gegen das Haus Potter ausgesprochen habe. Ich akzeptiere alle Sanktionen und Bestrafungen, die Sie für angemessen halten um eine wohlwollende Beziehung zwischen Haus Bones und Haus Potter wiederherstellen zu können."

Hannah verbeugte sich ebenfalls. "Und ich, Hannah Marie Abbott, Erbin von Haus Abbott, entschuldige mich förmlich für irgendwelche schädlichen und unangemessenen Handlungen, die ich in der Vergangenheit gegen Sie gerichtet habe, Harry James Potter, sowie für Beleidigungen, die ich gegen das Haus Potter ausgesprochen habe. Ich bin vorbereitet alle Sanktionen oder Bestrafungen, die Sie für angemessen halten, zu akzeptieren und eine wohlwollende Beziehung zwischen Haus Abbott und Haus Potter wieder herzustellen. "

Harry´s Mund klappte auf und wurde sich nur langsam bewusst, dass Neville pfiff und sich zu ihm bewegte. Susan verbeugte sich weiterhin, während Neville sich zu ihm lehnte, um leise mit ihm zu reden. "Harry, das ist eine größere Sache, als du vielleicht denkst. Du hast hier zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens: akzeptiere ihre Entschuldigung für das Haus Potter und biete an, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Reparationen festzulegen. Zweitens: Lehne Ihre Entschuldigungen ab und breche die Allianz zwischen euren Häusern."

"Das wäre schlecht, oder?" Flüsterte Harry zurück, während Hannah sich nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen bewegte, obwohl Susan wie festgefroren war.

"Es liegt an dir, Harry", sagte Neville. "Susan ist wirklich nett und ihre Tante ist sehr fair. Hannah ist auch sehr nett und ihre Familie hat gute Geschäftskontakte im Ausland. Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich die Entschuldigung akzeptieren, aber du bist derjenige, den sie als Erben Slytherin´s bezeichnet haben, vor einigen Wochen."

Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete die beiden Mädchen vor sich. Nach fast einer Minute seufzte er und stand gerade. "Ich, Harry James Potter, akzeptiere die Entschuldigung von Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott im Namen von Haus Potter. Alle früheren Beleidigungen werden vergeben, obwohl die Reparationen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt festgelegt werden." Er warf Neville einen Blick zu, falls er etwas verpasst hatte, aber der andere Junge lächelte nur und gab ihm einen Daumen hoch.

Susan und Hannah standen zusammen auf und lächelten ihn an. "Danke, Harry", sagte Susan. "Es tut uns wirklich leid, was wir gesagt haben."

"Wir werden versuchen, mit einigen Leuten in Hufflepuff zu reden, um zu sehen, ob wir sie dazu bringen können, das verbreiten der Gerüchte zu unterbinden", sagte Hannah nickend. "Ich glaube nicht, dass viele von ihnen das wirklich glauben, weißt du? Wir haben alle nur ein bisschen Angst."

"Ja, ich verstehe", seufzte Harry. "Danke, dass du dich dafür entschuldigt hast. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich alle zum Abendessen gehen. Ich wette, Hermine fragt sich, wo wir sind."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Ronald Weasley sah von der Ecke aus zu, als die Vier den Korridor verließen. Er runzelte die Stirn und murmelte: _"Oh, natürlich hat Potter diese beiden dazu gebracht, ihm zuzuhören. Er muss eine Art von Dunkle Parselmagie genutzt haben. Jeder weiß, dass Parselmünder böse sind. Natürlich ist er der Erbe. Ich werde nicht auf dich herein fallen, ich werde dich beobachten, und wenn du versagst, werde ich herausfinden, wie du es machst, und ich werde dich entlarven! Ich werde den Erben von Slytherin aufhalten, ich werde sie alle retten !_ "

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin war ein Witz. Malfoy stolzierte herum wie ein Prinz, bevor er seinen erstaunlichen neuen Nimbus 2001 vorführte und vor der ganzen Schule prahlte, wie weit er jenseits von Harry´s armem alten Besen lag.

Natürlich bewies Harry, dass das Talent das Geld übertrumpfte, indem er den Schnatz buchstäblich neben den Ohr des blonden Schnösels fing

Das hätte das Spiel spaßig gemacht, wenn nur einer der Klatscher nicht entschieden hätte, dass er einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Harry´s Kopf führen wollte. Oliver Wood hatte versucht, das Spiel zu stoppen, nachdem das Team erkannt hatte, dass der Klatscher jeden anderen Spieler ignorierte, aber die Slytherin´s schafften es, Madame Hooch abzulenken, bevor er sie auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte. Der Punkt war umstritten, als Harry den Schnatz erwischte.

Niemand machte sich die Mühe, dem Klatscher zu sagen, dass das Spiel beendet war. Es endete damit, dass er seinen Arm brach, bevor er von einer brodelnden Hermine zerstört wurde. Harry hätte fast gelacht, als er von den Erzählungen über Madame Hooch gehört hatte, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, vor Flopart wegennen.

"Was haben Sie gemacht?" Harry stöhnte, als er seinen scheinbar frisch entknöcherten Arm hielt.

"Ah, ja, nun ja", gluckste Lockhart leicht, als er zurücktrat. "Der Spruch kann manchmal ein bisschen schief gehen. Schätze, wir überlassen den Rest Madame Pomfrey, Harry?" Er warf Harry ein gewinnendes Lächeln zu. Der Junge versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er irgendwelche Runen hatte, die den _**"Lehrer**_ " kastrieren würden und er nicht erwischt werden konnte. "Jetzt denk daran, dass dies für deine späteren Arbeiten wichtig ist, Harry! Es ist wichtig, immer einen Heiler in Bereitschaft zu haben, der für heikle Arbeit bereit ist, nur für den Fall, dass der Zauber versagt."

"Ich werde -", knurrte Harry.

"Professor Lockhart, ich würde Ihnen danken, dass Sie es in Zukunft vermeiden, meine Patienten wieder zu berühren", sagte eine eiskalte Stimme. Harry wurde unterbrochen und sah die Schulheilerin. Madame Pomfrey. Er würde sich nie wieder über den Geschmack ihrer Zaubertränke beschweren oder über ihre Manieren am Krankenbett, wenn sie den Wahnsinnigen einfach von ihm fern halten würde! "Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Sie über Nacht da behalten müssen, um den Schaden zu reparieren."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Dobby", seufzte Harry, als er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, um den kleinen Hauselfen mutlos auf seinem Krankenhausbett sitzen zu sehen. Harry´s Arm fühlte sich an, als hätten Tausende kleiner Nadeln hineingestoßen, aber er tat sein Bestes, um den Schmerz von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten. Es war nicht so schlimm wie es hätte sein können. "Also lass mich raten, du hast den Klatscher verzaubert?"

Dobby nickte mit dem Kopf und richtete seine schimmernden Augen auf Harry. "Dobby tut es leid, Großer Harry Potter Sir, aber Dobby hatte das Gefühl, wenn Harry Potter Sir schlimm verletzt wurde, würde er nach Hause geschickt werden."

Harry schloss seine Augen und zählte bis zehn bevor er wegen des Hauselfen reagierte. "Dobby. Zunächst einmal, es tut mir leid, dass ich bei unserem ersten Treffen sauer wurde. Zweitens, ich schätze die Besorgnis, die du zeigst, ebenso wie die Bemühungen, deine Befehle zu umgehen. Drittens, bitte hör auf, mein Leben zu retten! "

"Aber Harry Potter Sir -"

"Nein, hör mir zu, Dobby", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. Dobby stoppte was er tat und starrte Harry nur an. "Gut. Nun, deine Versuche, mein Leben zu retten, obwohl sie gut gemeint ist, machen es nur Schlimmer. Du verstehst, dass dieser Klatscher mich hätte töten können?"

"Nicht Harry Potter Sir, töten! Niemals Töten! Nur schwer verletzen!"

Harry musste innehalten, um noch einmal ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen. "Und wenn es meinen Kopf getroffen hätte?" Dobby´s Mund klappte zu. "Oder wenn es mich getroffen hatte, als ich hunderte Fuß in der Luft war?" Dobby begann nach dem nahegelegenen Tränke-Halter zu greifen, aber Harry hatte das erwartet. Er streckte die Hand aus, packte den Arm des Hauselfen und zwang ihn, sich wieder hinzusetzen, bevor sich der kleine Kerl verletzen konnte. "Wie ich schon sagte, Dobby. Du bist bestrebt, mich zu retten, aber es ist gefährlich. Ich weiß, dass die Gefahr das Monster in der Kammer ist. Meine Freunde und ich versuchen herauszufinden, was es ist. So wie du es nicht willst, dass ich verletzt werde. Aber ich werde bleiben und will nicht dass du verletzt wirst. Also, wenn du mir keine Informationen darüber geben kannst, kannst du wenigstens nicht versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, Die Schule zu verlassen, bevor ich meinen Freunden helfen kann, Dobby?"

"Dobby ...", Der Hauself wrang seine Hände und sah sehnsüchtig zu den Tränke-Halter. "Dobby fragt Harry Potter Sir, Respektvoll, ob er die Schule mit all seinen Freunden verlassen würde."

 _"Nun, das ist ein Fortschritt"_ , dachte Harry. "Wir können nicht gehen, Dobby."

"Aber, Harry Potter Sir, Miss Moany ist gestorben, als die Kammer das letzte Mal geöffnet wurde! Harry Potter Sir muss ...", Dobby wurde unterbrochen, als die Geräusche einer Unterhaltung in den Raum drifteten. Sowohl der Mensch als auch der Hauself drehten sich um und schauten auf die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Dobby verschwand und Harry ließ sich in sein Bett fallen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Schulleiter Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey kamen herein und ließen einen bewusstlosen Collin Creevey vor sich herschweben. Harry atmete tief durch , wie die Arme des jüngeren Jungen vor seinem Gesicht gehalten wurden und seine allgegenwärtige Kamera umklammerten.

"Es ist dasselbe wie bei Mrs. Norris, Poppy", sagte Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme.

"Es gibt nichts, was ich ohne diese Alraunen tun könnte, Schulleiter. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob sie bei Bewusstsein sind oder ob ihr Geist genauso eingefroren ist wie ihre Körper."

"Trotzdem müssen wir warten. Ich werde mit Pomona darüber sprechen, wann ihre Ernte voll ausgereift sein wird."

Die Lehrer zogen sich aus dem Raum zurück und Harry drehte sich wieder um. _»Sie lassen ihn einfach hier zurück? Was wenn er bei Bewusstsein ist? Jemand könnte verrückt werden, in Gedanken gefangen, ohne dass sie etwas ablenken könnte. Was ist los mit diesen Leuten? "_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Okay, Ginny, hast du die Rotationsliste?" Fragte Harry die junge Rothaarige im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum am nächsten Nachmittag. Das Mädchen nickte so schnell, dass ihre Haare wild durcheinander waren. Als er sie an diesem Morgen gebeten hatte, eine Liste von Colin´s Freunden zusammenzutragen, die bereit waren, jeden Tag ein bisschen bei ihm zu sitzen und zu reden, hatte Ginny es kaum geschafft, ein leises „Sicher" herauszubringen, bevor Sie schnell verschwand.

"Das ist großartig, Ginny", sagte Neville und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte schüchtern sein Grinsen, bevor sie die Liste der Leute übergab.

"Nein, Ginny", sagte Harry und schob die Liste zurück zu ihr. "Du solltest es jedem und zu jeder Zeit sagen. Versuche es wenigstens jeden Tag für mindestens 3 Stunden zu machen, okay?" Sie nickte wieder. "Großartig! Hermine, Nev, wir müssen das _Ding_ untersuchen"

Seine Freunde nickten und schlossen sich ihm an, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und zu dem Badezimmer gingen, in den die Maulende Myrthe spukte. Die Maulende Myrthe konnte deprimierend und ein wenig gruselig sein, aber sie war nett genug, um sie das Zimmer benutzen zu lassen und sie hielt jeden anderen fern, während das Trio weg war.

"Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir in der Lage sein werden, die Rotation aufrecht zu erhalten, bis die Alraunen fertig sind?" Fragte Hermine auf ihrer Lippe kauend.

"Nun, ich habe tatsächlich zwei Ideen dafür", sagte Harry. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, für Ihn einen Fernseher aufstellen zu lassen."

"Harry, du weißt, dass wir es nicht können! Elektronik funktioniert hier nicht. Das steht in „ _Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte!"_ Hermine schnaufte und starrte ihn böse an.

"Sie funktioniert noch nicht", sagte Harry grinsend. "Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, und ich denke, wenn ich eine SDämpfungs-Rune in eine lokale Kombination zum laufen und eine Möglichkeit finden kann, es auf die Maschine anzubringen, dann müssen wir nur mit dem Stromversorgungsproblem fertig werden. Alles mit Batterien sollte gut funktionieren, Das heißt, wenn ich keinen Weg finde, eine elektrische Leitung einzuschalten oder Magie in Elektrizität umzuwandeln, dann sollten wir zumindest ein Radio einrichten können."Harry verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine angehalten mitten im Korridor stehen blieb, und ihn mit offenen Mund anstarrte. Harry wandte sich an Neville, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Du... du...du hast herausgefunden, wie Elektrizität in Hogwarts funktioniert?" quietschte Hermine und zeigte auf ihn.

"Ich könnte es herausgefunden haben. Es wird einige Experimente erfordern, weißt du, und ich werde wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht in der Lage sein, mit den Machtproblemen umzugehen ... Ich hoffe meistens ,dass das Radio funktionieren wird ... was? "

Hermines Mund schloss sich und sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Und du sagst zu mir, dass ich das Genie bin …"Hörte Harry sie murmeln. "Kommt schon, ihr zwei, lasst uns nach dem Trank schauen", sagte Hermine über ihre Schulter hinweg.

"Weißt du, Harry", sagte Neville seinen Freund folgend, "du könntest einfach einen Wizard Wireless einrichten, anstatt eine komplett neue Runen-Kombination zu erstellen."

"Oh." Harry hatte zumindest den Anstand, bei der Erwähnung einer weltlichen Lösung rot zu werden. "Ja, ich denke, das könnte auch funktionieren ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Also warum genau folge ich euch drei, um mit den Schulleiter zu sprechen?"fragte Shiva Harry. Er führte Hermine, Neville und Shiva gerade durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro.

"Weil ich Unterstützung brauche, falls das nicht gut geht", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Ich denke, Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick werden wahrscheinlich auf meiner Seite sein. Snape wird es wahrscheinlich nieder machen, nur weil ich es aufbringe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher bei Professor Sprout. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass wir eine sichere Abstimmung haben. Nur für den Fall"

Shiva schnaubte. "Und wie bist du dir so sicher, dass mir dieser geniale Plan gefallen wird?"

"Weil du und Hermine mich immer anschreien, nach alltäglichen Lösungen zu suchen, anstatt ständig nach Runen zu suchen. Also habe ich mit Neville gesprochen und wir haben eine banale Lösung gefunden. Ich bin eigentlich ein wenig überrascht, dass keiner der Erwachsenen darauf gekommen ist." Er drehte sich um und gab Ihr einen Welpen Hundeblick. "Und weil du gesagt hast, dass du mich bei allen unterstützt."

Shiva lachte darüber. "Süß, und ich gebe dir Punkte für die Augen, Junge! Aber dein Timing braucht etwas ernsthafte Arbeit!"

Harry kicherte, bevor er zurückkehrte. "Nun, es war ein Versuch wert. Ich bin nicht so gut wie Hermine", er ignorierte ihren Protestschrei und fuhr fort: "Aber ernsthaft, Shiva, ich glaube wirklich, du wirst denken, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

"In Ordnung, aber keine Versprechungen, wenn es Arbeit braucht, Harry. Zuckerfederkiel", sagte Shiva zu dem Wasserspeier und bedeutete dem Trio, nach oben zu gehen, als Sie Ihnen auch schon folgte.

"Ah, Harry, mein Junge, komm rein, komm rein", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf die Sitze vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dies war nicht die Zeit Dumbledore daran zu erinnern, dass er sicherlich nicht der Junge des Mannes war.

"Danke schön Professor." Harry, Neville und Hermine nahmen Platz, während Shiva mit Dumbledore und den anderen Professoren zur Seite ging.

"Und was machst du hier, Babbling?" Snape verhöhnte die jüngere Frau.

Im inneren von Harry brodelte es, aufgrund der Aussage des Mannes, aber er bekam sein Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle, bevor er sagte: "Ich habe mich mit ihr beraten, Sir."

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Blick auf den Tränkemeister. Der fettige Mann knirschte mit seinen Zähne, wurde aber still. "Nun, Harry. Du hast in deiner Bitte erwähnt, dass du eine Lösung für unser Problem mit Mrs. Norris und dem jungen Mr. Creevy hast?"

"Nun, wirklich, Sir -"

Snape schnitt Harry wieder ab. "Wir werden keine _**Experimente**_ an Schulkindern zulassen, Potter."

"Severus, sei still!" Acht Köpfe drehten sich zu McGonagall um, die leicht errötete, aber ihren harten Blick auf Snape richtete. "Wir sind alle besorgt wegen der Versteinerung. Lass den Jungen sprechen."

"Danke, Professor", sagte Harry schockiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu, der seine Gesichtszüge wieder einstellte. "Wie ich sagte. Es war eigentlich hauptsächlich Neville´s Idee." Der andere Junge errötete. "Wir wissen, dass Alraunen-Saft der beste Weg ist, Mrs. Norris und Colin wiederzubeleben, aber wir denken, dass es dumm ist, darauf zu warten, dass die Alraunen hier reifen."

"Du arroganter kleiner -"

"Severus!" Schnappte McGonagall. Er unterbrach sich und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nickte Harry zu.

"Wir verstehen nicht, warum Hogwarts nicht einfach über Eulenpost reife Alraunen bestellen kann. Hermine half Neville dabei, die Liste aller Lieferanten in Großbritannien zu erstellen, die derzeit reife Alraunen haben." Neville reichte Dumbledore die Liste, während die anderen anwesenden Lehrer das Trio mit verschiedenen Schattierungen des Schocks anstarrten, die über ihre Gesichter flackerten. "Wir haben es nach Preis und Lieferzeit sortiert. Wenn wir die die mittleren Lieferanten wählen, würden sowohl Colin als auch Mrs. Norris am Ende der Woche wieder Wach sein. Zwei Wochen, wenn Sie sich für einen der langsameren Lieferanten entscheiden."

"Das ist ..." McGonagall schien fast sprachlos zu sein, als sie sich zu der Liste beugte, die Neville zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger!" rief Flitwick aus. "50 Punkte für Gryffindor für jeden von Ihnen!"

"Ich stimme dir zu", sagte Professor Sprout und schaute ebenfalls auf die Liste. "Ich denke, einige dieser Top-Lieferanten sind ein bisschen zu viel für unser derzeitiges Budget, aber diese anderen sollten vollkommen in Ordnung sein."

"Ausgezeichnete weltliche Lösung, Harry", sagte Shiva und zeigte ihnen einen Daumen hoch.

Snape grinste nur, aber zumindest sagte er nichts dagegen.

"Das war eine geniale Idee, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry an. Er bekam ein leichtes Kopfweh, als er dem Blick des Mannes begegnete, sich aber dagegen wehrte, seine Stirn zu kratzen. "Ich werde das so schnell wie möglich mit dem Schulrat besprechen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Okay, jeder hat seine Dosis bekommen?" Fragte Hermine zum dritten Mal. Sie bekam leicht genervte Blicke zurück und nickte Harry und Neville zu, während sie ihre Zaubertränke zusammen mit Hermine hochhielten. "Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt denkt daran, wir haben nur eine Stunde, nachdem wir das getrunken haben. Harry, du hast den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum schon gefunden, richtig?" Noch ein Nicken. "Und du kennst das Passwort?"

"Wie ich schon sagte, Hermine, es ist Balderdash. Können wir das bitte schon tun?" Sagte Harry verzweifelt. Ihre Liebe zum Detail war allgemein willkommen, aber nachdem sie die gleichen Informationen zum vierten Mal gelesen hatte, wurde es frustrierend.

"Ja. Ja, ich denke, wir sind bereit. Hermine entleerte Ihre Phiole, als die Jungs es ihr gleich taten. Ein paar ekelerregende Momente später starrten sich Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle im Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrthe mit unterschiedlichem Grad von Scheu und Faszination an.

"Hugh, ich fühle mich schmutzig", grollte Crabbe-Neville. "Vielsafttrank schmeckt ekelhaft!"

"Nun", antwortete Pansy-Hermine, "es sollte Geschmack und Farbe basierend auf dem Ziel verändern. Vielleicht sind es nur diese drei, die ..."

"Groß und widerlich?" Goyle-Harry wagte es, seine Brille in seine Tasche zu stecken. "Komm schon Leute. Lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden."

Als Goyle-Harry in die Kerker eindrang, führte er seine Freunde in den Korridor, in dem sich der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Er konnte ein leichtes zustimmendes Nicken nicht unterdrücken, als sie hinein gingen. Die Leute ließen vielleicht etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber die Räume selbst schienen nett genug zu sein. Die Wandteppiche waren nett und die versunkene Grube in der Mitte gab ihm ein bisschen mehr Charakter als der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Trio ließ sich auf eine Couch in der Nähe von Malfoy fallen und Goyle-Harry grunzte ihn an.

"Ah, da seid Ihr drei!" Sagte Malfoy und rollte mit seinen Augen zu Goyle-Harry und Crabbe-Neville. "Ihr habt euch ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen, wieder her zukommen. Pansy, warum sitzt du da drüben?"

"Äh, ich äh ...", stotterte Pansy-Hermine. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Goyle-Harry, bevor sie sich Malfoy näherte. Goyle-Harry schaffte es gerade noch, sein Knurren zu stoppen, als Malfoy seinen Arm über ihre Schultern legte und sie an seine Seite zog. Pansy-Hermine versteifte sich, gab aber kein anderes Anzeichen von Unbehagen.

Daphne saß an einem der Tische an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und kniff die Augen auf die Neuankömmlinge und stieß Tracey an. Ihre Freundin sah nicht von ihrem Papierkram oder ihrem Büchlein auf, bis Daphne sie wieder mit dem Ellenbogen in die Richtung drückte und mit den Fingern auf die Sofas nickte.

"Also, wo warst ihr?" Fragte Malfoy, sich nicht einmal darum zu kümmernd, seine Leibwächter anzusehen.

"Wir haben etwas Neues darüber gehört, dass Potter der Erbe von Slytherin ist", sagte Crabbe-Neville.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Leute diesen Drachenmist tatsächlich glauben", schnaubte Malfoy.

"Ich meine wirklich, dieser Idiot als Erbe eines Gründers?"

Pansy-Hermines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren, aber Malfoy bemerkte es nicht, bevor sie wieder ihre Gesichtszüge beruhigte. Daphne und Tracey zogen jedoch die Augenbrauen hoch.

Goyle-Harry lehnte sich vor und starrte Malfoy an. "Du weißt wirklich nichts darüber, wer es eigentlich ist? Du verschweigst uns nichts, oder?"

"Mein Vater hatte schon vor langer Zeit etwas darüber erwähnt, aber er wurde nie weiter verfolgt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte herausfinden, wer es ist. Dann könnte ich dem Erben noch einige Ziele mitteilen!" Malfoy´s Gesicht schien zu leuchten, als sich die Gesichter des Trios verdunkelte. "Ich meine wirklich, Creevy war nervig und alles, außer es verschwand, wie Potter´s Posse mit Granger. Oder diese Ausländer die Patil Zwillinge. Oder sogar das Li Mädchen. Sie mag hübsch sein, aber sie wird nie mehr wert sein als eine einfache Konkubine."

Pansy-Hermines Augen waren zusammengepresst und sowohl Goyle-Harry als auch Crabbe-Nevilles Hände waren so fest zusammengepresst, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß waren. "Trotzdem, Draco, du musst Gerüchte gehört haben", sagte Pansy-Hermine mit angespannter Stimme.

"Ich habe es dir immer wieder gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", lachte Malfoy und stand auf, um sich zu strecken, bevor er den Kopf über das Mädchen schüttelte. "Ehrlich, Pansy, du solltest schlauer sein als diese beiden. Ich werde mich melden. Ich sehe dich dann um 3 Uhr Morgens"

Das Trio sah sich an. Goyle-Harry sah auf seine Uhr und nickte dann zur Tür. Alle drei standen in aller Ruhe auf, sagten laut genug, dass Sie etwas mit Snape zu besprechen hatten, und verließen die Kerker. Sie liefen durch ein paar Korridore bis in einen ungenutzten Klassenraum und warteten eine Minute darauf, dass der Vielsafttrank nachließ. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, zogen alle drei ihre Slytherin-Uniformen aus und tauschten sie gegen die der Gryffindor´s aus.

"Ich will das nie wieder machen", sagte Neville schaudernd. "Ich wollte ihn so schlimm verprügeln!"

"Du und ich, wir beide, Nev", murmelte Harry dunkel.

"Zumindest wissen wir jetzt sicher, dass Malfoy nur ein blödsinniger Idiot ist", sagte Hermine, obwohl ihr Stirnrunzeln von einer schlechten Sprache sprach.

"Komm schon Leute." Harry ging zur Tür, aber als er sie öffnete, wurde er von zwei lächelnden Gesichtern begrüßt.

"Hallo, meine Herren. Die Dame", sagte Daphne, als sie an Harry vorbeirannte, gefolgt von Tracey. Tracey schob beiläufig die Tür zu und lehnte sich dagegen, während Daphne die Gryffindor´s ansah.

"Greengrass", sagte Neville und nickte ihr vorsichtig zu.

"Was dagegen, wenn ich ein paar Privatsphären-Zauber aufstelle?" Die Gryffindors wandten sich bei dieser Frage an Harry, der zögerlich nickte. Daphne's Lächeln wurde breiter, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und mehrere Stille und Anti-Abhör Zauber aufstellte.

"Wo hast du das gelernt?" Fragte Hermine, ihre Neugier gewann.

"Es gehört zum Standard, dass in meiner Familie vor der Schule, Entwaffungszauber, Betäubungszauber und Anti-Abhörzauber unterrichtet werden. Es ist besser, als alles in Sicherheit zu bringen", sagte Daphne achselzuckend. "Jetzt zum Geschäft."

"Geschäft?" Fragte Harry, als er vor die Hermine und Neville trat.

"Ja. Geschäft. Nun, ich denke, das könnte ein zu starkes Wort sein, da ich nicht wirklich erwarte, dass Geld den Besitzer wechselt. Es ist nicht so, als würden wir euch erpressen oder so."

"Erpressung?" Harry´s Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Naja, du hast gerade Illegalerweise Vielsafttrank zu dir genommen, um in einen anderen Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Ich könnte dich erpressen, wenn ich wollte." Harry wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, bevor Daphne abwinkte und Tracey leise lachte. Wirklich, Potter, hör besser zu. Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand von euch es in sich hätte. Fast schon eines Slytherin würdig, von euch!"

Harry schnaubte wegen der Ironie, die dieser Aussage innewohnte, entspannte sich jedoch. Diese Mädchen waren nicht Teil von Malfoy´s Gruppe, sie hatten das ganze Jahr über schon ein paar Mal mit ihnen gesprochen, nachdem sie sich in der Bibliothek über Lockhart geäußert hatten ... und Tracey sah ohnehin nicht gut aus. Sie verbarg es gut mit Make-up und Lachen, aber er hatte die Zeichen des Schlafmangels im Spiegel oft genug gesehen, um zu erkennen, wie erschöpft das Mädchen war.

"Also habt Ihr drei nach Informationen darüber gesucht, wer diese Angriffe durchführt?" Fragte Daphne.

Harry nickte und wunderte sich, wie die beiden die Sprecher für beide Seiten in dieser ... Versammlung geworden waren? "Ja. Wir hatten gehofft, dass es Malfoy sein würde, aber wir haben es nicht wirklich erwartet. Er ist zu arrogant, um nicht damit zu prahlen."

"Dem stimmen wir zu." Daphne seufzte. "Ich nehme an, dass es in Gryffindor keine Kandidaten gibt?"

"Nicht dass wir es bemerkt haben." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wäre fast versucht, Ron Weasley zu sagen, aber da keine Slytherin´s betroffen sind ..."

"Ja, wir wären wirklich sein erstes Ziel, nicht wahr? Habt ihr irgendwelche Kontakte nach Huffelpuff?"

"Ja, eigentlich tue ich das. Sie haben nichts gehört und die meisten von ihnen sind ziemlich überzeugt, dass ich es bin."

"Ja, nun, ich habe es sowieso nie von den Huffelpuff erwartet. Sie sind nicht gerade für ihre Verschlagenheit bekannt. Ich habe noch niemanden in Ravenclaw, und ich bezweifle auch, dass du es tust."

"Nein", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass es sie sind."

"Ich auch nicht", Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass du denkst, dass es einer der Lehrer sein könnte?"

"Ich persönlich würde Snape vermuten, aber ich bin dort nicht gerade unvoreingenommen." Harry´s Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er dachte an den hasserfüllten Mann.

Ich bezweifle, dass Snape das tut. Er hätte früher etwas getan. Und er hätte wahrscheinlich ein Ziel, im Fall eines Falles. Da es keinen eindeutigen Täter gibt, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ist "Meine derzeitige Vermutung", sagte Daphne schulterzuckend, "ist jemand in den oberen Jahren in meinem eigenen Haus. Ich wäre bereit, irgendwelche Informationen zu teilen, die Tracey und ich entdecken, wenn Ihr bereit wären, das Gleiche zu tun?"

Harry überlegte eine Minute. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Freunde, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten und zu ihm nickten. "Sicher. Ich würde damit einverstanden sein."

"Ausgezeichnet." Daphne streckte die Hand aus. "Ein Deal dann?"

"Deal", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihre Hand.

Tracey trat von der Tür weg. "Großartig. Jetzt da wir alle Partner sind, denke ich, dass es Zeit ist, zurückzugehen. Einige von uns müssen etwas Schönheitsschlaf bekommen." Ihre Stimme war nonchalant, aber Daphne kniff die Augen wegen ihrer Freundin zusammen und ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Besorgnis überzog ihre Gesichtszüge.

"Ja. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurückkehren. Potter, Longbottom, Granger. Es war mir ein Vergnügen." Daphne nickte dem Trio zu und nahm ihre Zauberstab zur Hand und ergriff Tracey´s Hand, um sie in die Schlafsäle der Slytherin´s zurückzubringen.

"Das war ... unerwartet", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd nach den Mädchen.

"Ja, aber ich vertraue ihnen tatsächlich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Neville starrte mit großen Augen zurück. "Ernsthaft? Du?"

"Ich weiß." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sucht nicht nach dem Grund. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass die Eiskönigin tatsächlich fast normal mit uns spricht? Oder dass sie Malfoy genauso sehr hasst wie ich?"

"Nun, Tracey ist ein Halbblut ..." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie bekommt wahrscheinlich keine Luxus-Behandlung in diesem Haus und diese beiden sind praktisch untrennbar."

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an. "So ähnlich wie wir drei, hm? Kommt schon Leute. Lasst uns vor der Ausgangssperre zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sein."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Es waren lange Wochen. Das waren lange Monate. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Büros während der Ferienzeit in der Zaubererwelt komplett geschlossen waren, war sie angenehm überrascht, dass ihr Muggelanwalt weiterhin da war. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ Shiva aufstöhnen, rief aber auch der Person außerhalb zu, dass Sie herein kommen sollte..

"Hey, Shiva. Frohe Weihnachten."

"Oh, hey, Harry", sagte Shiva mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als der Schüler auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber plumpste. "Wie waren deine Ferien gewesen?"

"Nicht so ... produktiv, wie ich gehofft hatte. Aber ich denke, ich habe neue Verbündete gefunden. Vielleicht nicht ... Freunde, aber zumindest Verbündete." Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wow, auch eine Art kryptisch zu sein, Kleiner", sagte Shiva kichernd.

"Sagt die Frau, die mir nicht sagt, wohin sie alle paar Wochen verschwindet", erwiderte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Shivas gute Laune verschwand. Sie beugte sich vor und faltete ihre Hände. "Harry, ich vermeide es, es dir zu sagen, weil ich geschworen habe, alles zu tun, um dir zu helfen. Ich wollte dir keine Hoffnungen machen, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass es nicht klappt" Er nickte. "Aber ... ich habe endlich ein paar Informationen bekommen, nach denen ich gesucht habe." Seine Augen weiteten sich und er lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorne. "Wusstest du, dass du laut offizieller Muggel-Aufzeichnungen kaum existierst?"

"Was?" Harry blinzelte sie an.

"Du hast eine Geburtsurkunde. Deine Eltern haben eine Sterbeurkunde. Du warst in der Grundschule angemeldet. Das war's."

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Das bedeutet, Harry", sagte Shiva langsam. sie streckte eine zögernde Hand aus und umklammerte die Hand des Teenagers." Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du bei mir leben möchtest? "

Sie sah einen Wirbel von Gefühlen über das Gesicht des Jungen ziehen, bevor es in einen hoffnungsvollen, aber verwirrten Ausdruck endete. "Ich dachte, das ist nicht möglich?"

"Technisch gesehen, ist es schwierig. Nicht unmöglich. Wir haben keine Blutsverwandtschaft und ich kann den Muggel den Großteil unserer Mentor-Sache nicht wirklich erklären, aber der Anwalt, mit dem ich arbeite, ist ein Squib, der so etwas schon einmal gemacht hat. Wir haben leider nicht viele Beweise, die gegen deine Verwandten nützlich sind, aber die simple Tatsache, dass sie sich nie darum kümmerten, irgendwelche Vormundschafts- oder Adoptionspapiere für dich einzureichen und dass Sie fast keine legalen Handhabe haben, ist gut genug Es gibt auch die Tatsache, dass ich bezweifle, dass sie versuchen würden, für das Sorgerecht zu kämpfen." Shiva runzelte die Stirn angesichts des Gedankens, dass sich die Leute nicht darum kümmerten, für dieses Kind zu kämpfen, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und Harry ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte. "Ich habe immer noch eine Menge Papierkram und Gerichtssachen zu erledigen, wenn wir das tun. Aber ich muss wissen, willst du, dass ich das tue, Harry?"

"Du wirst keine Probleme mit dem Schulleiter bekommen?" Fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

"Überlass es mir, dass sich jemand um dich sorgt", sagte Shiva lächelnd. "Ich mache das komplett ohne Magie und komplett in der Muggelwelt. Das ist ein großer Teil des Grundes dafür, dass es so lange dauert. Dies ist kein schneller Prozess und es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die darauf warten, dass sich die Dinge durch das System bewegen. Die administrative Seite ist, dass Albus Dumbledore und Reinblüter im Allgemeinen nichts von allem wissen, was auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs vor sich geht, solange niemand dies preis gibt, bevor es abgeschlossen ist, gibt es nicht, was er danach tun kann. Ich sorge dafür, dass es peinlich genau wird und dass es eine Straftat wäre, dich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt vor deinen 17. Geburtstag zu entfernen, es sei den, deine Eltern würden auf wundersame Weise von den Toten wiederauferstehen und selbst dann wäre es immer noch unwahrscheinlich. "

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er ihr eine weitere Frage. "Kann ich meinen Nachnamen immer noch behalten? Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Verbindung zu meinen Eltern ... stirbt."

"Es liegt wirklich an dir, Harry. Ich könnte meinen Anwalt bitten, entweder mit einer Adoption oder als Ich als dein Vormund fortzufahren. Rechtlich gesehen wären es dasselbe. Bei einer Adoption würdest du meinen Namen annehmen oder zumindest als Zusatz. Als dein Vormund, wärst du im Grundprinzip immer noch Mitglied meiner Familie, aber mehr als ein Schützling, anstatt mein Sohn zu sein." Shiva drückte seine Hand, bevor Sie fortfuhr. "Du musst jetzt nicht antworten, Harry. Nimm dir etwas Zeit -"

"Vormund", sagte er und unterbrach sie.

"Entschuldige?"

"Ich möchte, dass du mein gesetzlicher Vormund bist. Dann kann ich die Potter-Linie fortführen, würde aber immer noch von den Dursley´s weg kommen. Und ich vertraue dir. Das ist ... ich mag keine Erwachsenen. Ich mag dich. Ich möchte dich sei mein Vormund, Shiva ", endete Harry eilig.

Shiva zog den Jungen in eine Umarmung und zum ersten Mal seid sie sich erinnern konnte, erwiderte er die Umarmung. "Bist du sicher, Junge?"

"Ja", flüsterte er ihr in Ihre Schulter.

"Okay." Sie hob eine Hand, um schnell einige Tränen von ihren Augen abzuwischen. "Mein Anwalt hat mich gewarnt, dass dies ein paar Monate dauern könnte. Aber im schlimmsten Fall sollte es nicht länger als ein oder zwei Wochen in den Sommer hinein dauern, bevor alles fertig ist. Und selbst wenn es so lange dauert, möchte ich es tun."

"Nein." Harry zog sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Shiva runzelte die Stirn, aber bevor sie fragen konnte, antwortete er bereits. "Wenn es bis ein paar Wochen in den Sommer dauert, werde ich bei bei dir bleiben, bis es fertig ist."

"Aber - "

"Ich werde nicht riskieren, dort für weitere fünf Jahre stecken zu bleiben, nur weil ich zwei Wochen nicht durchhalten kann. Ich werde bleiben, bis es erledigt ist und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun."

Shiva betrachtete ihn sorgfältig bevor Sie seufzte. "Du bist sehr stur, weißt du das?"

"Professor McGonagall sagt, dass ich es von meinem Vater habe. Professor Flitwick sagt, dass ich es von meiner Mutter habe", er lächelte sie an. "So wie ich es sehe, bin ich verdammt, doppelt so stur zu sein wie beide."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva hatte gerade ihre Eule mit Anweisungen an ihren Anwalt geschickt und war in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt, als sie eine Gestalt sah, die sich bewegte, um ihren Weg zu versperren. Eine Gestalt, deren Zähne den Glanz des Vollmondes einfingen. Sie seufzte innerlich und bereitete sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge vor. Shiva nickte dem Idioten vor ihr zu. "Guten Abend Gilderoy." Gott, wie sie wünschte, sie könnte stattdessen seinen Nachnamen verwenden, aber sie traute sich ehrlich nicht, ihn nicht in Flophart zu nennen, wie Harry und seine Freunde.

"Ah, Babs, Sieh dich an diesem schönsten Abend an!" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, während sich Ihre Zähne sich bei dem schrecklichen Spitznamen zusammenzogen. "Warum ist die Nacht fast so schön wie du, meine Liebste!"

"Ich habe dich gebeten, mich nicht so zu nennen, Gilderoy", sagte Shiva leise und zählte innerlich bis zehn.

"Ah, aber Bathsheda ist solch ein schrecklich missverstandener Name für eine Nymphe wie dich." Lockhart kam ein wenig näher. Es war nah genug, dass sie sein Aftershave riechen konnte. Was schade war, denn der Duft selbst war eigentlich ziemlich nett. Es war nur so, dass es so ein ekelhaftes Paket umhüllte.

"Ich bin nicht wie deine kleinen Fangirls, die in den oberen Klassen herumtanzen, Gilderoy. Ich hatte einen langen Tag. Gute Nacht." Sie versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben, nur dass er ihr erneut den Weg versperrte. Shiva zischte frustriert. Würde dieser Idiot jemals aufhören? Wie oft musste sie ihn niederstrecken, bevor er die Verfolgung aufgab?

"Das hast du schon seit Monaten gesagt, Babs. Nur einen Abend. Du wirst es niemals bereuen, das verspreche ich. Es gibt viele, die das bezeugen können." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Er zwinkerte ihr tatsächlich zu. Shiva musste den Brechreiz unterdrücken. "Oh, sieh, ein Mistelzweig! Du weißt, was sie über Traditionen sagen!"

Eine schreckliche Idee kam Shiva, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich das manische Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht ausbreitete. "Oh, das ist es. Willst du einen Kuss, Gilderoy?" Der Idiot lächelte und trat näher und schloss die Augen.

"Ah, das ist der Geist der - arrrggghhhh!" Lockhart fiel auf den Steinboden, die Hände zwischen den Beinen und den Knien.

"Einen schönen Abend, Gilderoy!" Shiva winkte über ihre Schulter und ging davon. Das Grinsen blieb auf ihrem Gesicht haften und sie pfiff fröhlich den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Büro.


	8. Accusations, Associations and Applicatio

**Accusations, Associations and Applications**

 **Es war März in Hogwarts und drei weitere Schüler wurden versteinert. Harry wurde von ungefähr der Hälfte der Schule gefürchtet und gehasst, da die Idioten immer noch glaubten, er sei der Erbe Slytherins. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, mit dem** ** _Concussor_** **und den Ninja-Runen an seinem Gürtel herumzulaufen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Zum Glück musste er sich gegen keine tatsächlichen Angriffe verteidigen, die über das typische Stolpern und Beleidigungen hinausgingen.**

 **Die größere Überraschung war die andere Hälfte der Schule. Harry hatte tatsächlich** ** _ **Verbündete**_** **. Hermine und Neville standen zusammen mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und ihrer Schwester hinter ihm. Eine blonde Erstklässlerin und Freundin von Ginny, mit den Namen Luna, hatte auch ihre Unterstützung zugesagt. Obwohl Harry nicht ganz sicher war, ob das Mädchen zustimmte, dass er nicht der Erbe war oder ob sie ihre Unterstützung versprach, ihm zu helfen, die Schule zu übernehmen und von den Schlickschlupfen zu reinigen.**

 **Lavender Brown, Parvati und Padma Patil und der Rest des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams standen hinter ihm. Die Unterstützung von Hufflepuff ging wirklich nur auf Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott zurück. Neben Padma und Luna mieden die Ravenclaws ihn auch größtenteils mit der bemerkenswerten Ausnahme von Su Li und Cho Chang, die beide unmissverständlich erklärt hatten, dass sie glaubten, dass Harry nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was vor sich ging. Die wirkliche Überraschung war Slytherin gewesen. Die meisten der oberen Jahre waren anscheinend genervt, dass Harry Gerüchten zufolge der Erbe war und ignorierten es grundsätzlich. In ihrem eigenen Jahrgang hatten Daphne Greengrass und Tracey Davis berichtet, Millicent Bulstrode habe gedroht, jeden zu bedrohen, der behauptete, Harry hätte etwas mit den Anschlägen zu tun, und Blaise Zabini hatte auch begonnen, ihn von der Seitenlinie aus zu unterstützen.**

 **Nun, wenn Harry nur genau herausfinden könnte, wer der** ** _ **Erbe**_** **war ...**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom?" Fragte McGonagall von der offenen Tür zum Zauberklassenzimmer. "Ich muss Sie beide einen Moment Sprechen. Es tut mir Leid, Fillius, aber ich muss deine Schüler etwas früher aus dem Unterricht nehmen."**

 **Natürlich. "Flitwick antwortete mit einem besorgten Blick. McGonagall schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf. "Vergessen Sie nicht als Hausaufgabe die Zauber zu üben, meine Herren."**

 **Harry und Neville runzelten die Stirn. Ein Ausdruck, der sich vertieft hatte, nachdem sie die Taschen gepackt hatten und bemerkten, dass McGonagall übermäßig gezeichnet und müde war. Der strenge Kopf des Hauses hatte noch nie zuvor so zurückgezogen vor ihren Schülern geschaut und Harry spürte, wie sich das erste Flattern der Angst in seinem Magen niederließ.**

 **"Professor? Was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry und drückte seine Sorge als einfach überreagierend ab. Wahrscheinlich kam sie gerade, um ihnen zu erzählen, was beim Kauf der Alraunen so lange dauerte. Er hatte sie jeden Tag danach gefragt.** ** _Wo war Hermine? Warum kam Sie nach den Mittagessen nicht mehr zum Unterricht? Seid wann verpasste Hermine jemals den Unterricht?_** ****

 **"Es gab einen weiteren Angriff, Mr. Potter." McGonagall´s Stimme war leise. Zu weich. Zu kontrolliert, um aus der Ferne natürlich zu sein.**

 **"Wo ist Hermine?!" Schrie Harry´s Gehirn. "Werden wir also wieder von Professor Dumbledore befragt? Will Snape mir die Angriffe noch einmal vorwerfen?"**

 **"Wir gehen in den Krankenflügel, Mr. Potter. Derr Schüler wurde im Flur vor der Bibliothek gefunden ..."**

 **Harry hörte kaum noch von dem Satz seines Professors. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Panik zu bekämpfen. Hermine ging nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte eine Idee gehabt. Sie war gegangen, um ihre Idee zu recherchieren. Wo war Hermine?**

 **"Ich versichere Ihnen beiden, dass wir die Ursache dafür finden werden und ..."**

 **"Wo -" Harrys Mund wurde trocken und musste erneut beginnen. Er tat sein Bestes, um den dummen Dummkopf zu ignorieren, der in einer Ecke seines Verstandes nach blutigem Mord schrie.**

 **"Wo ist Hermine, Professor McGonagall?"**

 **Die drei blieben vor den Türen zur Krankenstation stehen und McGonagall richtete schimmernde Augen auf Harry. "Miss Granger ist drinnen, Harry. Sie wurde versteinert wie die anderen Opfer."**

 **Harry´s Kontrolle spannte sich gegen seine Fesseln, aber er schaffte es, lange genug zu halten, um die Türen zum Flügel zu öffnen. Er wäre beinahe an die Seite seiner Freundin gesprintet, Neville direkt hinter ihm. Hermine lag in einem Bett in der Nähe von Colin Creevy und den anderen, ihre Hand war mit einem kleinen Spiegel umklammert und ein Ausdruck der Überraschung war auf ihren Gesicht erkennbar. Ihre andere Hand war zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und an ihrer Brust gehalten. Harry fiel auf sie und zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren weinte er.**

 **"Mein Junge, es tut mir leid", dröhnte Dumbledore´s Stimme irgendwo hinter Harry. Er konnte sich nicht darum kümmern. "Bitte nimm dir die Zeit, die ihr benötigt. Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger würde nicht wollen, dass du deswegen deinen Unterricht verpasst." Harry´s Hände ballten sich und er fing an, sich wieder zu beherrschen. Es würde den Schulleiter nicht verhexen. Hermine würde ihn niemals das Ende davon hören lassen, wenn sie aufwachte.**

 **"Ich verstehe nicht, um was es hier geht", sagte Snape in der Nähe von Dumbledore, "das Mädchen ist genauso wie die anderen." Harry´s Blut gefror in seinen Adern und seine Tränen stoppten sofort. Er holte tief Luft und ließ es langsam aus.**

 **"Wo sind die Alraunen, Schulleiter Dumbledore?" Sagte Harry und umklammerte immer noch Hermines Seite.**

 **"Entschuldige?"**

 **"Die Alraunen", wiederholte Harry. Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Snape ein schwelender Haufen von Lumpen, während Dumbledore wahrscheinlich vor Schmerzen zucken würde. "Die reifen Alraunen, die Neville, Hermine und ich Ihnen vor Wochen empfohlen haben. Die Alraunen, die jetzt im Großteil Britanniens keine Saison haben, und somit der Bestand täglich schrumpft. Die Alraunen Lieferanten, die wir zusammengestellt hatten. Die Alraunen, um unsere Klassenkameraden und Freunde wiederbeleben."**

 **"Unsere Alraunen werden in wenigen Wochen fertig sein", sagte Snape. Neville knurrte direkt zu dem Professor, während Harry seinen Blick nie von Dumbledore nahm.**

 **"Wo sind die Alraunen, Sir?." Niemand nahm Notiz von der Brise, die aufging oder die Vorhänge, die anfingen, nahe den Fenstern zu wehen. Obwohl die Fenster nicht geöffnet waren.**

 **Dumbledore seufzte. "Der Schulrat hat auf Drängen von Lucius Malfoy festgestellt, dass im Budget von Hogwarts nicht genügend Mittel vorhanden sind, um den Kauf von reifen Alraunen zu rechtfertigen, während auf dem Gelände bereits eine Ernte angebaut wird."**

 **Neville´s knurren wurde zu einem lauten Knurren. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Lehrer zu, aber Harry stand auf und alle Augen wanderten zu ihm. Harry´s Gesicht brodelte vor Zorn, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Die Haare auf seinem Kopf peitschten herum, als die Brise im Raum zu einem kleinen Strudel um Harry wurde. Harry stakste in aller Stille von allen Anwesenden auf die versammelten Professoren zu.**

 **"DIESE BIGOTTEN BASTARDE!" Schrie Harry. "BUDGET PROBLEME!? BUDGET!? DIESE BASTARDE! GÄBE ES BUDGET PROBLEM, WENN DIE OPFER REINBLÜTER WÄREN? WURDEN DIE ELTERN ÜBER DIE FEHLENDE BEHANDLUNG INFORMIERT? WENN SIE GELD GENUG WÄRE, UM DIE RECHTEN URSACHEN ZU BEHEBEN, ODER WURDE ES IN DIE EIGENEN TASCHEN GEWIRTSCHAFTET? GÄBE ES DANN BUDGET PROBLEME?! ES GIBT SICHER KEINE BUDGET PROBLEME, WENN EIN REINBLÜTER, MONATE SEINER BILDUNG VERLIERT, AUFGRUND DER ANGRIFFE! WO SIND DANN DIE BUDGET PROBLEME?! " Seine Augen schienen fast zu leuchten und die Luft in der Nähe knisterte**

 **"Mein Junge, ich versichere dir -"**

 **"ICH BIN NICHT IHR JUNGE! MEINE ELTERN SIND TOT! UND DIE GLEICHE PHILOSOPHIE, DIE IHR MÖRDER PREDIGT, IST DARAN SCHULD, DASS MEINE FREUNDE NUN HIER LIEGEN! BUDGET PROBLEME! SIE KÖNNEN IHRE BUDGET PROBLEME NEHMEN UND SIE SICH DAHIN SCHIEBEN WO DIE SONNE NIE SCHEINT, SIR!" knurrte Harry und fegte an den Erwachsenen vorbei.**

 **"Mr. Potter ... wohin gehen Sie?" Fragte McGonagall leise. Sie fing an, eine Hand nach ihm zu strecken, schien aber besser darüber nachzudenken und blieb auf halbem Weg stehen und ließ ihren Arm zurück auf ihre Seite fallen.**

 **"In die Bibliothek, Professor", Harry runzelte die Stirn und schaute nicht zurück. "Wenn keiner von euch herausfinden kann, was zur Hölle los ist, werde ich es selbst tun. Neville!"**

 **"Harry?" Neville nickte ihm zu und beeilte sich, aufzuholen.**

 **"Wir werden die verdammten Alraunen selbst kaufen. Wenn die Läden Sie nicht mehr auf Lager haben, schicke ich den Auftrag, an die Lieferanten, die wir im Ausland gefunden haben. Ich werde herausfinden, wonach Hermine gesucht hat und ob es etwas zu tun hat warum sie angegriffen wurde? "**

 **"Auf gehts." Neville erreichte die Tür eine Sekunde vor Harry und verschwand im Korridor, während Harry sich der Bibliothek zuwandte.**

 **Das Personal blieb hinter den beiden stehen. "Was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte Madame Pomfrey leise.**

 **"Uns wurde sehr deutlich von zwei zwölfjährigen gesagt, wie unsere Welt heutzutage zu arbeiten scheint", sagte McGonagall. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Dumbledore mit kaum entnervter Abscheu. "Und sie hatten absolut recht."**

 **"Potter? Er hatte kein Recht, mit uns zu sprechen, wie ...", versuchte Snape erneut Harry schlecht zu machen. Er bekam von McGonagall dafür eine Ohrfeige. Drei Augenpaare drehten sich schockiert zu McGonagall um, die einfach ihre Hand senkte.**

 **"Wie ich schon sagte, Harry und Neville hatten absolut Recht. Sie, Albus, hätten den Schulrat in Bezug auf die Sicherheit der Schüler überstimmen können. Sie, Severus, hätten sofort nach kostengünstigen, schnellen Alternativen suchen können, bis die Ernte reif wäre. Ich hätte ein weitaus zielgerichteteres Interesse daran haben sollen, meine Schüler zu heilen, als es dieser Farce zu erlauben weiterzumachen. Sie wissen alle so gut wie ich, dass, wenn Draco Malfoy in einem dieser Betten liegen würde, es nicht einmal eine Woche dauern würde, bevor er wieder durch diese Burg laufen würde. Und doch, liegt Mr. Creevy schon seit der Jahreswende in seinem** ** _ **ersten Jahr**_** **da! Wir sollten uns alle schämen." McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, um aus dem Krankenflügel zu gehen. "Ich für meinen Teil werde versuchen, Mr. Longbottom zu finden, bevor er diese Eule abschickt, um mein eigenes Gold zu den Kaufbemühungen hinzuzufügen."**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **Der Wind hinter Harry hatte sich beruhigt als er in die Bibliothek ging. Er war immer noch verärgert, aber er hatte sich wieder genug im Griff, um mit Madame Pince in einem etwas gleichmäßigen Tonfall zu sprechen. Sie hatte ihm das Buch gezeigt, das Hermine benutzt hatte, bevor sie weglief.** ** _ **Gefährliche magische Kreaturen**_** **. Und es fehlte eine Seite von Anfang an. Harry starrte mit großen Augen und offenem Mund auf die fehlende Stelle. Hermine zerstörte ein Buch. Der Gedanke an solch ein Ereignis ließ Harry fast lachen und dabei gleichzeitig in Schock fallen**

 **Zumindest hatte er jetzt einen Anfang. Hagrid wäre der nächste Halt.**

 **Harry war gerade aus der Bibliothek gegangen und wäre fast in Neville und McGonagall gerannt, als er wieder erstarrte. Ein leises Piepsen ertönte von seinem linken Hemdsärmel, und ein rotes Zeichen leuchtete schwach, bevor es erlosch.**

 **"Harry?" Fragte Neville, als er seinen Kopf nach der verblassenden Runenmarkierung auf Harry´s Robe richtete. "Was war das?"**

 **"Jemand versucht, meinen Koffer zu öffnen", sagte Harry verwirrt. Eine Sekunde später verzerrten sich seine Züge in Wut und er wiederholte: "Jemand versucht, meinen Koffer zu öffnen!" Er sprang auf und rannte den Korridor entlang. Neville und McGonagall schüttelten ihre Überraschung ab und rannten ein paar Momente später hinter ihm her.**

 **Sie hatten es gerade geschafft, das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu öffnen, als Harry seine Ninja-Rune heraus holte, sie** aktivierte und die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf flog. Als er die Tür aufriss, sah er Ron Weasley auf dem Boden in der Nähe von Harry´s offenem Koffer mit dem Tarnumhang in seinen Händen. Harry´s Welt wurde rot und er peitschte los. Ein Tritt in die Hände des Rothaarigen ließen den Umhang fliegen und zu einem Haufen auf dem Boden fallen. Harry bemerkte nicht einmal, wie die Tür zum Schlafsaal wieder aufsprang, als er Ron in die Rippen trat. Der Junge schrie auf, aber Harry schickte Ron noch einen Tritt und brachte ihn mit einem Keuchen zum Schweigen. Er verlor den Halt zu seiner _Ninja-Rune_ und war wieder sichtbar, aber es war ihm egal. Harry packte Ron und warf ihn an die Wand. Er versuchte den wimmernden Jungen erneut zu treffen, aber seine Arme wurden gepackt, als sich Seile um ihn schlossen. Neville fing ihn auf, also fiel er nicht und Fred und George rannten ebenfalls in das Zimmer.

"Du kleiner Idiot!" Schrie Harry. Die Zwillinge sahen von Harry zu Ron und zurück.

"Mr. Potter, wollen Sie das erklären?" Sagte McGonagall und senkte ihren Zauberstab.

"Ich habe letztes Jahr gesehen, wie er meinen Tarnumhang angesehen hat, Professor!" spie Harry aus. "Fred und George waren dort! Sie haben es auch gesehen. Fragen Sie sie, wie Ron ihn ansah!" McGonagall warf einen Blick auf die beiden älteren Jungen, die sich schuldbewusst anschauten, bevor sich die beiden zu ihr umdrehten und nickten.

"Es war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas bekam! Ich machte mir Sorgen, dass er etwas versuchen könnte, also habe ich meinen Koffer gesichert. Es gibt drei Schichten. Eine für den Fall, dass jemand versucht, ihn zu öffnen, die eine Warnung an die _Runen_ auf meinen Roben sendet. Die zweite Rune aktiviert sich wenn er es erneut versucht und hinterlässt eine Markierung auf seinen Kopf.. Sehen Sie! " Harry riss das Kinn von Ron herum, der das Wort **DIEB** auf seiner Stirn trug, als wäre es mit einem grünen Magic Marker geschrieben worden. Einer der Zwillinge schnaubte und nickte zustimmend. McGonagall´s Augen verengten sich nur. "Die dritte Schicht wirft einen zurück und verpasst einen einen elektrischen Schlag. Sie müssen absichtlich etwas nehmen wollen, um durch alle drei Runen-Schichten zu kommen!"

Harry spuckte auf den Rotschopf, der es endlich geschafft hatte aufzustehen. "Was? Warst du müde, darüber nachzudenken, wieso der _**Erbe Slytherins**_ so schöne Dinge hat? Wolltest du es einfach für dich nehmen?"

"Ich habe gehört, dass Hermine angegriffen wurde!" schrie Ron zurück, sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Ich wollte dir folgen und Beweise dafür sammeln, dass du derjenige bist, der den Leuten weh tut! Dieser Umhang ist der beste Weg, es zu tun!"

"Das ist das Einzige, was ich von meinem Vater habe, du Idiot! Willst du auch die Bilder meiner Eltern haben? Wie wäre es mit den Notizbüchern meiner Mutter? Oder vielleicht interessierst du dich mehr für das Runenbuch, das Shiva mir gegeben hat? Oder das Runen-Werkzeug, dass Hermine mir geschenkt hat? Nun! Was willst du sonst noch - "

 **"Das ist genug, Mr. Potter", sagte McGonagall mit Nachdruck. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin im Krankenflügel beruhigte sich Harry so weit, dass er Ron einfach nur anstarrte. "Mr. Weasley. 25 Punkte von Gryffindor und eine Woche Strafarbeit zwischen mir und Mr. Filch. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass Sie auf den Diebstahl eines Familienerbstücks zurückgreifen! Seien Sie versichert, dass dies Ihren Eltern mitgeteilt wird." Fred und George Weasley, bitte geleiten Sie Ihren Bruder zum Krankenflügel, um sicherzustellen, dass alle Verletzungen, die er hat, behandelt werden." Die beiden Zwillinge nickten und bewegten sich, um Ron´s Schultern zu packen. Fred tätschelte Harry auf der Schulter, als sie vorbeigingen, murmelte ein ruhiges, "Sorry Kumpel" zu ihm. "Mr. Potter. Ich verstehe den Stress, den Sie derzeit haben, aber das ist nicht die Art, mit der Situation umzugehen. Ihnen werden 15 Punkte für physische Auseinandersetzung abgezogen. 5 Punkte für ein kreatives Schutzsystem." McGonagall seufzte. "Miss Granger geht es gut, Harry. Sie war versteinert, ja, aber sie ist ansonsten unverletzt. Sie müssen sich beruhigen, damit Sie selbst so bleiben. Mr. Longbottom, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie in der Zwischenzeit auf ihn aufpassen."**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **"Also, warum gehen wir wieder zu Hagrid?" Fragte Neville Harry. Es war fast ein Tag, bis Harry ruhig genug war, um hinauszugehen und mit dem großen Mann zu reden. Shiva hatte seither ein paar Mal versucht, mit Harry zu sprechen, aber er war einfach still geblieben und hatte Wache über Hermine gehalten.**

 **"Hermine hat etwas über gefährliche magische Wesen nachgeschlagen. Wen kennen wir, wer die beste Quelle ist, um mehr Informationen über dieses spezielle Thema zu bekommen?" Sagte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.**

 **Neville kicherte. Gutes Argument" Er blieb stehen und blinzelte in die Hütte ihres Freundes. "Hey, das ist der Minister. Und Auroren ... was machen sie bei Hagrid?"**

 **Harrys Inneres wurde kalt. "Neville, aktiviere deine** ** _Ninja-Rune_** **und höre am Fenster zu."**

 **"Bist du sicher?"**

 **"Ja." Harry griff nach seinem eigenen Runenstein und drückte den Auslöser. Harry spürte das jetzt vertraute Zittern der Tarnung und des Schweigens, die sich um ihn schlossen und eilte, um am Fenster zu Hagrid´s Hütte zu knien. Er sah neben ihm einen kleinen Schimmer in der Luft und wusste, dass Neville ebenfalls angekommen war.**

 **"Wirklich, Minister, das ist unnötig." Dumbledore´s Stimme kam von irgendwo drinnen.**

 **"Nun, Albus, die Attacken müssen aufhören. Das Ministerium muss gesehen werden, um etwas zu tun!" Harry´s Augen verengten sich angesichts der Bedeutung dieser Aussage. Er bewegte sich so, dass er den Mann mit der Limomengrünen Melone beobachten konnte. Der Minister stand hinter einem Trio von Auroren, die mit Dumbledore sprachen, während Hagrid an seinem Tisch in ein großes Taschentuch schluchzte.**

 **"Hagrid hat nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Und das letzte Mal, als er beschuldigt wurde, war die Kreatur, mit der er gefunden wurde, eine Acromantula. Acromantula´s können die Opfer in keiner Weise versteinern, Cornelius."**

 **Eine der Auroren verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Harry erkannte Sie, es war Tonks. Ihr Haar war nicht mehr rosa, sondern braun und mausig. Er konnte sie ohne das wilde Haar oder sorglose Ausdruck kaum erkennen. "Er hat Recht, Minister Fudge. Ich habe nachgeschlagen. Die Acromantula´s haben kein Problem damit, jemanden zu töten und sie sind schlau, aber ... sie können nicht mit dem, was gerade passiert, in Verbindung gebracht werden."**

 **"Wie dem auch sei, ich bin der Minister, Auror, und ich sage, was möglich ist und was nicht möglich ist!" Harry knurrte. Dieser Mann war noch schlimmer als Ron. Zumindest nutzte der Idiot Weasley irgendeine Form von Logik. "Jetzt verhaften Sie ihn und bringen Sie ihn nach Askaban, bis alles erledigt ist!"**

 **"Aber was ist mit einem Prozess, Sir?" Tonks versuchte es erneut. Dumbledore seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Der alte Mann, dieser alte Hexenmeister schien nicht bereit zu sein, etwas zu tun und Harry spürte, wie der Wind wieder um ihn herum aufblähte.**

 **"Frischling", sagte einer der anderen Auroren zu Tonks, "lass es sein. Wenn du deinen Abschluss machen willst, halt einfach die Klappe und tu, was dir gesagt wurde."**

 **"Das scheint nicht -"**

 **"Es ist okay", sagte Hagrid mit einem letzten Keuchen in sein Taschentuch. "Ich werde gehen, Tonksie. Jus versprich mir, dass du herausfinden wirst, wer das macht und helfen den Kindern."**

 **"Wir werden es herausfinden, Hagrid", sagte Tonks betrübt.** ** _Wie kannst du es wagen, Tonks! Hagrid!_** **Harry fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem dunklen Umriss von Neville zu. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass er selbst wieder sichtbar war. Mit einem Anflug sah Harry den kleinen Tornado, der von ihm hochpeitschte und die Funken, die von der** ** _Ninja-Rune_** **kamen, den er in der Hand hielt. Harry beeilte sich, die wilde Magie, die er aussandte, zu dämpfen und die** ** _Ninja-Rune_** **hörte auf Funken zu versprühen, die Illusionen und die Stillezauber bauten sich um ihn herum wieder auf. Er atmete erleichtert auf und nickte Neville zu und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um.**

 **"Genug davon. Verhaftet ihn. Ich habe noch andere Treffen", sagte Fudge mit einer Drehung seines Hutes. Die kleine Gruppe trat mit Hagrid in einer Art Manschette zwischen ihnen und Tonks hinter sich zurück. Wenn es ein Auror war, der ihr das antat, hoffte er, dass sie nicht am Ende war. Tonks sollte lustig und fröhlich sein und nicht so aussehen, als ob Dudley auf ihren Rücken gesprungen wäre. Innerhalb einer Minute hatten alle Hagrids Hütte verlassen und Neville und Harry ließ die Ninja-Runen wieder in seinen Tasche fallen.**

 **"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor, Harry?" Neville starrte in die Ferne, wohin die Gruppe verschwunden war.**

 **"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber jetzt müssen wir es wirklich herausfinden. Die Regierung scheint offensichtlich nichts unternehmen zu wollen." Harry´s Blick nahm zu. Ein weiterer Minuspunkt gegen Leute mit Autorität.**

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 ** **.****

 **"Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte Harry und hielt die Hand seiner Freundin. Er und Neville trafen sich nach dem Unterricht bei ihr, um mit ihr zu reden** ** **"Offensichtlich"**** **, spuckte Harry das Wort wie ein Fluch aus," hat Lucius Malfoy es geschafft, ein neues Gesetz heraus zu bringen, das den Import von gefährlichen magischen Substanzen reguliert und eine Wartezeit voraussetzt, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie richtig gelagert wurden und nicht weiter gefährlich sind, und wenn wir sie hier haben könnten, wären die heranwachsenden Alraunen schon werde den Mann kriegen, ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich werde zurückschlagen irgendwie!"**

 **Neville grinste von ihrer anderen Seite. "Wir haben das Buch gefunden, das du dir angesehen hast. Ich weiß, dass Harry denkt, dass du diese Seite raus gerissen hast, aber ich sage immer noch, dass er verrückt ist. Ich meine wirklich, Hermine Granger entstellt ein Buch? Das ist wahnsinniger, als Trevor den Tango beizubringen!" Er gluckste. "Wir haben eine neue Kopie bestellt, nur für den Fall, dass du es wirklich getan hast. Auf diese Weise können wir die Seite überprüfen und versuchen, herauszufinden, was du bereits wusstest."**

 **"Ja, vielleicht erzählst du uns nächstes Mal, wohin du gehst, um etwas zu überprüfen und was du prüfen möchtest, damit wir nicht raten müssen." Sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hand. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand, die an ihre Brust gepresst war. "Was zum ... Neville schau dir das an!"**

 **"Was?" Neville beugte sich über Hermine und schaute auf die Hand. "Ist das Pergament?"**

 **"Abwarten." Harry nahm eines der pinzetten-artigen Instrumente auf einem Beistelltisch neben sich und holte vorsichtig das Papier aus ihrer Hand. Er entfaltete es und hielt es triumphierend hoch. "Ich sagte dir doch, dass Sie die Seite herausgerissen hat!"**

 **"Yeah, yeah, Punkt für dich. Was ist das?"**

 **Harry blinzelte auf das kleine Stück Papier. "'Keine Schlange wird mehr gefürchtet, als der Basilisk. Ein Basilisk wird durch das Ausbrüten eines Hühnerei geboren, das unter einer Kröte erwärmt wird. Sie wachsen so lange, wie sie leben, und einige Exemplare sind dafür bekannt, Jahrtausende zu überleben. Der Blick des Basilisken wird augenblicklich fast alles töten, was in seine Augen schaut, und außerdem ist das Gift der Schlange das mächtigste Gift, das nur durch die Tränen eines Phönix geheilt werden kann. Die einzige bekannte Schwäche eines Basilisken ist das Krähen eines Hahns, das für die Kreatur sofort tödlich ist." Harry starrte mit großen Augen auf die Buchseite."Neville, Wurden nicht alle Hähne zu Halloween getötet?"**

 **"Ja ..." Neville schluckte nervös. "Aber das kann nicht das Monster sein, oder? Das Buch sagt, dass sein Blick nicht versteinert."**

 **Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und starrte auf den Spiegel, der immer noch in Hermines Fingern steckte und die Kamera, die Colin hielt. "Aber was ist, wenn niemand den Basilisken direkt angesehen hat, Neville? Was, wenn Sie den Basilisken durch einen Spiegel gesehen haben? Oder eine Kamera? Oder eine Wasserpfütze? Oder ein Spiegelbild in einer Rüstung? Oder durch einen Geist? Und Salazar Slytherin war angeblich ein Parselmund wie ich, richtig? Es würde Sinn machen, wenn sein Monster etwas wäre, das nur er kontrollieren könnte."**

 **"Und es würde erklären, warum du es hören kannst und wir nicht. Wir müssen Professor Babbling und die anderen Professoren finden und sie sofort informieren!"**

 **"Warte! Neville, gib mir eine Minute!" Harry griff in seine Tasche, zog sein Runen-Werkzeug heraus und zückte seine Brille.**

 **"Harry, das ist nicht die Zeit für eine neue Erfindung! Wir müssen ihnen sagen, dass es eine Monsterschlange existiert, die einen töten kann, indem man Sie** ansiehst! Verdammte Hölle, es ist ein Wunder, dass noch niemand gestorben ist!"

"Ich weiß! Das sollte nur eine Minute dauern!"

"Was machst du, Harry?" Neville sprang praktisch von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Es ist eine _Reflexions-Rune_ , die mit einer magischen Rune verflochten ist. Vielleicht wird sie den Blick zurückwerfen, wenn wir über das Ding stolpern?" Harry beendete seine Arbeit und das Glas seiner Brille blitzte kurz auf, bevor die Linien zu kaum sichtbaren Mustern zurückfielen. Harry setzte sie wieder auf und griff sich ein glänzendes Tablett und reichte dieses Neville.

"Was ich nicht eine Reflexionssache bekommen?"

"Kannst du eine Brille beschwören?" Fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. Neville knickte ein und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das dachte ich mir . Außerdem gibt es wahrscheinlich eine 50/50 Chance, dass es nicht funktioniert, und der Basilisk mich tötet. So wird zumindest einer von uns wahrscheinlich überleben, wenn wir Pech haben ..."

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry und Neville flogen praktisch die Korridore hinunter und bremsten nur an Kreuzungen ab, wo Neville vorsichtig sein glänzendes Tablett hochhielt, um um die Ecke zu schauen und Harry nutzte seine Brille. Sie waren gerade um Shivas Büro herumgerannt und hatten die Fäuste geballt, um sie an der Tür zu knallen, als sie von innen aufgerissen wurde. Eine weißgesichtige Shiva starrte zurück auf sie, wich vor Überraschung leicht zurück, bevor sie ihre Fassung wiedererlangte.

"Harry, Neville. Das ist wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt. Ich muss sofort ins Lehrerzimmer und -"

"Shiva, wir wissen, was jeden angegriffen hat! Es ist ein ...", erklärte Harry hastig. Bevor er die Natur der Bestie herausholen konnte, kam Daphne Greengrass zitternd in den Korridor. Sie sah Harry, Neville und Shiva und winkte nach ihnen. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte Daphne Harrys Roben in beiden Händen gepackt und flehte ihn an.

"Potter, bitte sag mir, dass du sie gesehen hast! Sie ist weggerannt und ich kann sie nicht finden! Ich hätte erkennen sollen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber ich habe es erst gesehen, als es zu spät war! Bitte, ich muss sie finden!" Harry hatte Daphne noch nie mit einem Haar gesehen, das fehl am Platz war, aber jetzt ... jetzt sah sie so aus, als hätte Dudley sie meilenweit verfolgt. Ihr Gesicht war fleckig, ihre Haare waren wild, es gab Tränenspuren über ihr Gesicht und ihre Stimme war kurz vor völliger Panik.

"Daphne, wovon sprichst du?" Fragte Harry, versuchte die Hände zu ignorieren, die immer noch in seinen Roben geballt waren und konzentrierte sich auf das Mädchen vor ihm.

"Tracey! Ich habe dieses blöde Tagebuch berührt und sie ist total ausgeflippt! Sie ist aus dem Zimmer gerannt und ich habe sie verloren und sie ist weg! Sie ist weg! Potter, ich muss sie finden! Ich weiß nicht was los ist, aber irgendetwas ist schrecklich falsch!"

"Tracey Davis?" Sagte Shiva flüsternd hinter den drei Schülern. Ihr Gesicht hatte die kleine Farbe verloren, die noch vorhanden war.

"Ja. Haben Sie sie gesehen, Professor? Bitte, ich muss sie finden! Sie ist meine Freundin", sagte Daphne mit einem Problem.

"Miss Greengrass I ..."

 _ **Alle Schüler kehren in Ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Alle Schüler kehren in Ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Bleiben Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen bis weitere Anweisungen folgen.**_ Dumbledore´s Stimme hallte durch das Schloss, fast als ob es von den Wänden selbst herrührte.

Harrys Blut wurde kalt, als er sich zwischen der verzweifelten Daphne und der mutlosen Shiva umdrehte. "Shiva? Wo ist Tracey?"

"Ihr drei hier hinein. Jetzt", sagte Shiva, während sie eine Hand über ihr Gesicht wischte und ihre Tür weiter aufstieß. Die Schüler gingen pflichtbewusst ins Büro. "Es tut mir leid, euch das sagen zu müssen, aber ... vor ein paar Minuten wurde eine weitere Nachricht an den Wänden entdeckt. Es scheint, dass Miss Davis entführt wurde."

"Entführt?" Fragte Neville, als sich seine Augen verengten. "Wie entführt? Warum?" Harry´s Gedanken begannen sich zu drehen. _Wie passte dies zusammen? Warum wurde Tracey ausgewählt?_

"In die Kammer. Wir wissen nicht wie. Es tut mir leid, Miss Greengrass."

"Aber ... das ist ... nein!" Schrie Daphne, dabei hielt Sie Harry fest. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie atmete zittrig, bevor sie sich aufrecht hinsetzte und ihre Gesichtszüge sichtlich in einer Maske von Ruhe und Desinteresse einfror. "Was stand in der Nachricht, Professor?"

"Es sagte", sagte Shiva, "dass Davis 'Skelett für immer in der Kammer liegen wird. Ihr Tod wird die Wiedergeburt einleiten." Sie gab ein dunkles Kichern von sich. "Wir haben in dieser Schule so gründlich versagt ..."

"Wofür sollte ein Basilisk Tracey brauchen?" Fragte Neville und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen.

"Ein Basilisk?" Shiva und Daphne starrten den Jungen in völliger Verwirrung an.

"Es ist der Erbe, Neville. Der Basilisk ist nur die Waffe, aber jemand muss es kontrollieren. Jemand, der es vorher schon getan hat. Oder zumindest jemand, der es herausgefunden hat und dies als die perfekte Gelegenheit nutzt. Was, wenn es Lockhart ist? Vielleicht es ist er und er brauchte Tracey, um ein Ritual oder etwas zu vollenden."

"Flophart? Es ist unmöglich, dass dieser Idiot der Erbe ist!" schoss Neville zurück.

"Es wäre eine gute Tarnung ...", murmelte Harry.

 ** **.****

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Warum zum Teufel redet ihr über einen Basilisken?" fragte Shiva, wie sie Harry anstarrte. "Harry, ich muss zu diesem Treffen, aber wenn du weißt, was vor sich geht, muss ich es wissen. Jetzt."

"Hermine hat es herausgefunden, bevor sie angegriffen wurde, Shiva", erklärte Harry. "Das Monster ist ein Basilisk. Seine Schwäche ist das Krähen eines Hahns. Alle Hähne wurden an Halloween vor dem ersten Angriff getötet. Sein Blick ist tödlich, aber niemand hat dem Monster direkt in die Augen gesehen. Jeder hatte wirklich, sehr viel Glück und nur eine Reflexion oder eine verzerrte Ansicht zu sehen bekommen und so waren sie nur versteinert. Es ist Salazar Slytherins Monster und man benötigt einen Parselmund um es zu kontrollieren. Es passt alles. Das Monster ist ein Basilisk. "

Shiva fluchte und Daphne's Augen weiteten sich zwischen den beiden anwesenden Jungen. "Aber wenn Lockhart einen Basilisken unter seiner Kontrolle hat, warum dann Tracey?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Lass uns gehen, ihn fragen", knurrte Shiva, bevor sie aufstand.

"Warte, Shiva! Kannst du die Brille verwandeln? Oder zumindest etwas Reflektierendes beschwören?" Fragte Harry und packte ihren Arm, bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnten.

"Was warum?"

Harry deutete auf seine Brille. "Die Augen, Shiva! Ein Basilisk tötet, wenn du in seine Augen blickst. Ich habe _Reflektor-Runen_ auf die Brille geschrieben, die den Blick vielleicht zurückwerfen, aber weder Nev noch ich können Gläser verwandeln, so dass er sich mit diesem Tablett begnügen musste." Neville hielt hilfreich sein medizinisches Tablett hoch.

Shiva spähte auf seine Linsen und bemerkte die schwachen Runen-Linien, die in das Glas geschrieben wurden. Sie stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich steh auf Kriegsfuß mit Verwandlungen. Guter Fang." Mit einen wink Ihres Zauberstab schwebten zwei kleine Spiegel aus dem inneren Raum in ihre Hand. Sie reichte Daphne einen und nahm den anderen selbst in die Hand. "Das sollte erst einmal reichen. Kommt schon."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Vier eilten durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Mit etwas Glück wäre Lockhart bei der Mitarbeiterversammlung und sie hätten Verstärkung. Shiva lotste sie zuerst zu seinem Büro, obwohl es unterwegs war. Sie hörte nicht einmal auf etwas zu sagen, als sie draußen anhielten. Shiva schwang ihren Zauberstab und mit einen gemurmelten Zauber wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Als die vier ins Büro traten, blickte Lockhart von seinem Schreibtisch auf und schob seinen Koffer zu. "Oh, hallo, alle zusammen." Lockharts Lächeln war angespannt und sein Gesicht blass. "Ich fürchte, ich habe gerade einen Anruf von meinem Redakteur erhalten und ich muss sofort gehen."

"Du gehst nirgendwo hin, Gilderoy", sagte Shiva und starrte den Mann an.

"Wo ist Tracey, du Bastard?!" knurrte Daphne. Ihr Zauberstab hob sich, aber Harry hielt ihren Arm gesenkt, schüttelte seinen Kopf und nickte Shiva zu, damit seine Mentorin die Führung übernehmen konnte.

"Komm schon, Gilderoy. Wir gehen zum Rest des Personals und du wirst ein paar Dinge darüber erzählen, was hier in der Gegend passiert ist, seit du aufgetaucht bist."

"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Ich muss gehen." Lockhart bewegte sich leicht, sodass seine Seite mit einem versteckten Arm auf die Gruppe gerichtet war. Er begann sich zu beugen, um seinen Koffer aufzuheben, drehte sich jedoch mit seinem Zauberstab um. Bevor eine Beschwörung seine Lippen verlassen konnte, schlugen vier Entwaffnungszauber in den Mann ein.

Lockhart wurde auf seinen Schreibtisch zurückgeworfen, während sein Zauberstab mit einen Knall gegen die Decke knallte. Der Zauberstab fiel auf die Fliesen zurück, fast zerbrochen, aber durch ein Stück Holz und den Einhornhaaren zusammengehalten.

"Echt schlau, Gilderoy", sagte Shiva schnaubend, bevor sie den Zauberstab aufhob und ihn einsteckte. "Nun wo ist das Mädchen?"

"Was?" keuchte Lockhart, hielt seinen Kopf und stand zitternd auf. "Das Davis-Mädchen? Woher soll ich das wissen?"

"Weil du derjenige bist, der sie genommen hat, Arschloch!" Schrie Daphne. Sie schüttelte Harry´s Arm ab und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Lehrer mit der glühenden Spitze voran. "Ich habe sie in der Nähe von Myrthe´s Badezimmer verloren! Wo hast du sie hingebracht?"

Harry erstarrte. Myrthe´s Badezimmer. Das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Maulende Myrthe. Moany. 'Verdammte Hölle…'

"Der Eingang ist im Mädchenklo", sagte Harry klaffend.

"Was?" Neville und Shiva sagten ihm einen kurzen Blick bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Lockhart lenkte.

"Dobby hat gesagt, dass das letzte Mal, als die Kammer geöffnet wurde, 'Moany' gestorben ist", erklärte Harry gefühllos. Sie hatten fast einen Monat lang direkt vor dem verdammten Ding gesessen und es nicht einmal bemerkt! "Das einzige 'Moany', an das ich denken kann, ist die Maulende Myrthe. Die Maulende Myrthe, die den Ort heimsucht, an dem sie gestorben ist. Daphne, du hast Tracey vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrthe verloren. Dort ist der Eingang zur Kammer! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht vorher herausgefunden habe." Ich hab den Ort vorher schon öfters gesehen! Ich bin so ein Idiot! "

Neville´s Mund klappte auf, als er das verarbeitete, was Harry sagte. Daphne's Blick war gerade verhärtet, obwohl ihre Zauberstabspitze zu glühen aufhörte. Shiva´s Augen verengten sich, bevor sie zustimmend nickten.

"Gut genug für mich." Sie drehte ihren Zauberstab zum Eingang. "Beweg dich, Gilderoy. Auf die Toilette. Harry, nimm Daphne und Neville und holt euch verstärkung."

"Nein", sagte Harry mit einem festen Kopfschütteln.

"Harry, das steht nicht zur Debatte."

"Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich mit ihm und einem Basilisken alleine lasse, bist du verrückt!" fauchte Harry sie an, als sie seine Wut bemerkte, die in ihn brodelte. "Du bist mehr eine Blutsverwandte, als die, die ich bereits habe, daher werde ich nicht zulassen, dich allein in die Kammer gehen zu lassen! Ich komme mit dir!"

"So wie ich", sagte Daphne und trat neben Harry. "Wenn Tracey da unten ist, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass ich hier bleibe, während Sie da unten sind."

Neville trat zu den anderen beiden Schülern. "Und ich werde mich auch nicht zurückziehen. Ich würde nie wieder meine Mutter und meinen Vater sehen können, wenn ich Sie alleine gehen lassen würde."

Shiva knurrte und murmelte: "Merlin, verdammte Teenager. Schön! Aber ihr alle hört mir zu und tut genau das, was ich euch sage, ja?" Dreifaches nicken später. Shiva fuhr fort: "Gut. Okay, gut. Tilly?"

Ein kleine Hauselfe tauchte in der Nähe von Shiva auf und erschreckte die drei Schüler und Lockhart. Dieser hier sah viel besser aus als Dobby, obwohl sie noch ein wenig mehr als ein schmutziges Geschirrtuch trug. "Wie kann Tilly Missy Shedy helfen?"

"Tilly, geh zu den Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape und Dumbledore. Sag ihnen, ich glaube, dass der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe ist und das ich dorthin mit unterwegs mit mit den mutmaßlichen Täter."

"Was?!" krächzte Lockhart.

Shiva ignorierte ihn und ging weiter. "Sag ihnen, ich glaube, das Angriffsinstrument sei ein Basilisk und das wir sofortige Hilfe benötigen. Hast du das?"

"Ja, Missy Shedy", sagte Tilly und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tilly wird den Professoren sofort erzählen." Sie verschwand mit einem schnippen aus dem Zimmer. Shiva nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen um, die auf die Tür zu deuteten.

Lockhart versuchte erneut zu protestieren, aber er wurde durch einen Zauberstab aus der Tür gedrängt. Die drei anderen folgten ihm, als die stolpernden Mitarbeiter auf das Badezimmer des Geistes und den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zugingen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als sie ins Badezimmer kamen, packte Harry Shivas Arm. "Shiva, ich sollte zuerst gehen."

"Wie zur Hölle, Junge. Das wird nicht passieren", sagte sie schnaubend.

"Ich bin der einzige mit Brille. Ich bin derjenige, der mit Schlangen sprechen kann. Wenn ich zuerst gehe und es dort ist, habe ich eine viel bessere Chance zu überleben als alle anderen hier", sagte er und starrte sie an. "Du weißt, dass ich recht habe, Shiva."

Sie arbeitete für ein paar Momente mit dem Mund, bevor sie finster dreinblickte. "Manchmal hasse ich wirklich, dass du Logik benutzen kannst, weißt du das? Du öffnest die Tür und schaust kurz rein. Das ist es. Nichts anderes. Du siehst nichts außer Myrthe und dann schlägst du die Tür zu, hörst du?" Harry nickte und Shiva stieß einen explosiven Seufzer aus. "Gut, alle treten zurück. Lockhart, bleib, wo ich dich sehen kann." Sie winkte Harry und stellte sicher, dass sie sowohl die Tür als auch Lockhart abdecken konnte.

Harry holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür zu Myrthe. Er öffnete es nur ein Stück, genug, um einen kurzen Blick auf den Raum dahinter zu werfen. Es war leer. Er atmete tief aus und bedeutete den anderen ihn zu folgen.

Als sie in den Raum kamen, schwebte Myrthe aus ihrer Kabine. "Hallo, Harry. Hallo, Neville. Kommst ihr mich besuchen?"

"Myrtle, wir müssen dir eine Frage stellen", sagte Harry und übernahm die Führung. Daphne sah aus, als würde sie die Kehle des Geistes hinunterspringen, aber Neville schüttelte sie leicht und sie wich zurück.

"Wirklich? Ich? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Nun ... bitte raste nicht aus Myrthe, weil das wirklich wichtig ist", der Geist nickte bei Harry´s Bitte, "wir müssen wissen, ob du dich daran erinnerst, wie du gestorben bist."

Myrthe zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es war nicht aufregend. Ich habe geweint, weil Olive etwas gemeines gesagt hatte. Es gab ein Geräusch, ein Junge kam herein und fing an zu reden und zu zischen. Ich wurde wütend auf ihn, weil dies ein Mädchenklo ist. Also öffnete ich die Tür um ihn anzuschreien. Als nächstes weiß ich, dass ich in diese riesigen gelben Augen gucke und dann bin ich tot. Nicht so lustig wie bei Nick."

"Merlin", hauchte Shiva, "es ist wirklich ein verdammter Basilisk."

"Erinnerst du dich, wo die Augen waren, die du gesehen hast, Myrthe?" Fragte Harry.

Myrthe zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf die Waschbecken. "Dort drüben. Wirst du nach etwas suchen, was mich getötet hat?" Harry und die anderen nickten. Lockhart quietschte. "Wenn du stirbst, kannst du das Bad mit mir teilen, Harry. Du auch, Neville", sagte Myrthe verlegen. Harry und Neville versuchten beide zu ignorieren, dass ein Geist anscheinend in sie verknallt war.

Harry ging zu den Waschbecken und fing an, sie zu untersuchen, als Daphne zu ihn kam um ihn zu helfen. Shiva beobachtete Lockhart.

"Du weißt, dass ich wirklich nicht weiß, warum ich hier bin ...", begann Lockhart. "Ich meine, sicher, ich habe in vielen meiner Bücher gelogen, aber Entführung und versuchten Mord? Ich? Wirklich?"

"Yup", antwortete Shiva einfach.

"Ich bin wirklich nur gut in einem Zauber, den du kennst. Ich bin ein Genie mit Erinnerungszaubern. Ich bin nicht sehr gut in irgendetwas anderem. Ich habe einfach nicht die notwendigen Fähigkeiten jemanden zu töten, auch hatte ich nie die Motivation dazu. Was wäre der Sinn, Babs? " Er streckte seine Arme zu seiner Seite aus. "Warum sollte ich versuchen, jemanden zu töten? Alles, was ich will, ist Ruhm und Reichtum. Ich habe beides. Ich habe Hexen, die Schlange stehen, um mit mir zu schlafen. Warum sollte ich das riskieren, um einige Schüler zu töten?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Shiva funkelte ihn an. "Und du wirst diesen schrecklichen Namen, den ich hasse, wirklich nicht mehr benutzen, während ich halb überzeugt bin, dass du ein Möchtegern-Mörder bist und einen Zauberstab an dir verschwendet wäre?" Lockhart wurde wieder blass, als die Implikationen hereinbrachen.

"Potter!" Rief Daphne aus. Sie deutete auf einen Teil einer der Waschbecken. "Schau, ein Schlangenmotiv. Das muss es sein!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah auf die Stelle, auf die sie zeigte, um eine winzige Schlange zu sehen, die auf die Seite des Wasserhahns geätzt wurde. "Einen Versuch, ist es wert. Jeder bereit?" Drei antwortende Nicken später wandte sich Harry wieder dem Waschbecken zu. "Öffnen." Sagte er zu den Schlangenmotiv. Nichts passierte.

"Das war Englisch, Harry", sagte Neville. "Versuch es mit Parselzunge."

"Es ist nicht einfach, ich kann es nicht auf Kommando sprechen, weißt du", grummelte Harry gereizt.

"Nun, du übst es nicht genau", verdrehte Neville die Augen. "Denk daran, dass sie echt ist, bevor du wieder etwas sagst."

Harry seufzte und wandte sich wieder der kleinen Schlange zu. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass das Ding seinen Kopf auf ihn richtete und seinen Körper verlagerte. Nach einem Moment spürte Harry etwas in seinem Kopf und er flüsterte: ~ _Öffnen_. ~ Diesmal antwortete die Schlange. Sie wanden sich in einem Kreis um den Wasserhahn und das Becken wurde in den Boden eingelassen, sodass ein dunkler Tunnel in den Untergrund führte.

"Nun ...", sagte Shiva verblüfft. "Das ist neu."

"Lass uns gehen. Tracey ist da unten." Daphne sah aus, als wäre sie bereit zu springen, bevor Harry sie packte und sie vom Rand zurückzog.

"Eine Sekunde, Daphne." Harry zog seinen Rucksack hervor, bevo er den Deckel öffnete und den Runenkoffer auspackte, den Shiva ihm letztes Weihnachten besorgt hatte. "Neville, Daphne, hier. Sorry, Shiva, ich habe nur zwei Extras", sagte er achselzuckend. "Dies sind _Concussor-Runen_ , _Reductor-Runen_ und _Blaster-Runen_. Sie funktionieren im Grunde genau wie die Zaubersprüche, nach denen sie benannt sind, aber du musst nur ein bisschen Magie hineinleiten, um sie zu aktivieren, anstatt eine Zauberstabbewegung zu vollführen. Das Runen-Muster leitet die Rune so, dass es von dir weg zeigt und deine Finger es nicht abdecken. Das tut weh. Sehr."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann Reducto mit meinem Zauberstab feuern, Potter."

"Ja, ich kann es auch, aber das ist schneller und du kannst es in deiner Hand benutzen, wenn du einen Zauberstab in deiner Haupthand hast, wenn du willst. Solange du es nicht ununterbrochen fünf Minuten lang verwendest, sollte es nicht zerfallen oder anfangen zu bröckeln."

"Sollen wir auf die Verstärkung warten?" Fragte Neville.

Shiva und Daphne schüttelten beide die Köpfe. "Wenn Davis da unten ist, wird jede Sekunde die wir warten, es alles schlimmer machen für Sie. Es gibt nichts, was ich sagen könnte, dass irgendjemand von euch hier oben bleiben könnte?" Lockhart hob die Hand bevor sie ihn anschnaubte und er seinen Mund schloss. Der Rest schüttelte nur die Köpfe. Shiva seufzte, nickte aber. "Sehr gut. Lockhart, du zuerst. Ich werde folgen. Dann Harry, Neville und Daphne, du bildest die Nachhut."

"Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Lockhart, bevor Shiva ihren Zauberstab schnippte und er in den Tunnel sprang, kreischend wie ein kleines Mädchen.

"Du weißt, dass ich anfange zu denken, dass er vielleicht nicht wirklich der _**Erbe**_ ist", sagte Shiva seufzend. "Wenn nicht, weiß Merlin, wer da unten ist, um die verdammte Schlange zu kontrollieren. Bleibt auf der Hut, haltet die Spiegel offen und seid bereit, die Augen zu schließen, wenn Ihr Schuppen sieht." Sie trat an den Rand und murmelte: "Merlin hilf mir und der Göttin, über die Kinder und den Idioten eines Professor´s zu wachen." Sie trat über die Schwelle und rutschte in den Tunnel.

Harry sprang schnell hinter ihr her. Er hörte, wie Neville und Daphne ihm nach unten folgten, und dann hallte ein knirschendes Geräusch durch den Tunnel, zusammen mit dem Licht, das durch das Verschwinden fiel. Harry flog aus dem Ende des Tunnels voller Dreck und Schlamm, und landete auf einen Haufen Knochen. Der untere Teil wurde von Shivas Zauberstab beleuchtet und er rollte aus dem Weg, als Neville und Daphne ankamen.

"Der Eingang begann sich zu verschließen, als ich hineinsprang", sagte Daphne, stand auf und wischte ihre Robe ab. "Sieht so aus, als würde die Verstärkungen es nicht schaffen." Shiva fluchte und Neville wurde ein bisschen grün, bevor er seine Schultern straffte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nun, letztes Jahr habe ich alleine gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Mir geht es schon jetzt besser."


	9. Snakes and Anagrams

**Snakes and Anagrams**

"Das", sagte Neville mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, "ist ein sehr großes Stück Haut." Er zeigte auf eine abgeworfene Haut vermutlich vom Basilisken, die zurückgelassen worden war. Es sah ungefähr 30-40 Fuß lang aus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dieses Ding war Salazar Slytherin´s Haustier. Es ist über tausend Jahre alt. Natürlich ist es groß, Nev."

Daphne starrte Harry an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie zur Hölle, kannst du hier so ruhig bleiben?"

"Nun, wenn du einen Mann mit einem Gesicht bekämpft hast, das aus seinem Hinterkopf ragt, ist eine große Schlange nicht ganz so schlimm." Harry hielt inne und seufzte. "Außerdem bin ich nicht ruhig, ich habe Angst. Ich habe übe gerade, einige meiner Gefühle zu verbergen." Seine Augen verengten sich und ein kleiner Sturm der Wut zog über seine Gesichtszüge. "Und dieses Ding hat Hermine verletzt. Ich werde es töten."

"Richtig ... Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht zu verärgern", murmelte Daphne leicht von ihm weg.

Die kleine Gruppe ging ein Stück weiter den Tunnel hinunter, bevor Harry anhielt und sich zu Shiva drehte. "Shiva? Kannst du einen Hahn Beschwören? Es würde das viel weniger gefährlich machen ..."

Shiva rieb sich den Nasenrücken. "Ernsthaft? Ich kann keine Brille verewandeln, warum würdest du meinen, ich könnte einen Hahn beschwören?"

"Sie könnten es zumindest versuchen", schnaubte Daphne. "Sie sind ein Lehrer."

"Eine Lehrerin für Alte Runen", murmelte Shiva. "Gut, es kann nicht schaden, es zu versuchen, nehme ich an. Du weißt, selbst wenn es mir gelingt, einen Hahn zu beschwören, ist es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, etwas zu tun, außer das Ding zu erschrecken. Beschworene Tiere sind keine echten Tiere. Ein beschworener Hahn, hat nicht die Eigenschaften, die ein echter Hahn hat, um die Schlange zu töten, es wird ihn wahrscheinlich nur verletzen."

"Es ist eine tausend Jahre alte Schlange", antwortete Harry trocken. "Jeder Vorteil ist ein guter Vorteil."

Shiva hockte auf einen großen Felsen im Tunnel, der ungefähr so groß war wie ein Hahn und begann, Zauber zu murmeln und schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf. Nach ein paar Sekunden verwandelte sich der Stein in eine schroffe, Hahn-ähnliche Form, die krächzte, bevor es auf den Boden fiel und sich nicht bewegte.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich an der Verwandlung scheitere", grummelte Shiva.

Als sie aufzustehen begann, stürmte Lockhart plötzlich auf sie zu. Neville schrie, als er versuchte, ihn zu betäuben, aber der Zauber traf nicht. Harry und Daphne zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten diese auf den Mann, aber er drehte sich mit seinem gebrochenen Zauberstab in der Hand von Shiva weg, bevor sie etwas tun konnten. "So eine Schande, dass Sie alle vom Basilisken getötet wurden. Das wird mein perfektes Ende für mein neuestes Buch sein", sagte Lockhart mit einem manischen Grinsen. Er fing an, seinen Zauberstab zu heben.

Shiva brüllte: "Protego!"

Zur gleichen Zeit, als ein leuchtender Schild vor der Gruppe auftauchte, schrie Lockhart: "Obliviate!" Sein Zauber schoss aus beiden Enden seines Zauberstabs. Ein Lichtstrahl traf Lockhart und schickte ihn an die Tunnelwand. Der zweite Strahl traf Shiva´s Schild und prallte gegen die Decke. Ein springender Riss war die einzige Warnung, die die Gruppe hatte, bevor ein großer Teil der Decke zerbrach und gigantische Felsbrocken in den Korridor krachten. Harry stürzte und schlug Daphne aus dem Weg der Trümmer. Beide Schüler hielten ihre Hände über ihre Köpfe, als sich der Staub legte und das Grollen aufhörte.

Harry stand auf und drehte sich zu der neu gebildeten Blockade um. Daphne war die einzige, die er sehen konnte. "Shiva! Neville!" Schrie Harry wild und warf einige der kleineren Steine zurück. _"Bitte lass sie in Ordnung sein. Bitte lass sie in Ordnung sein. Bitte lass sie in Ordnung sein._ Er wusste nicht, zu wem er betete, betete aber trotzdem.

"Harry!" eine gedämpfte Stimme schrie zurück. "Harry! Geht es dir gut? Ist Daphne in Ordnung?" Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er Shiva´s Stimme hörte. Er sah Daphne an, die hustete und ihm einen Daumen hoch gab.

"Ja, es geht uns gut, Shiva! Geht es dir gut? Ist Neville in Ordnung?"

"Mir geht es gut, Harry!" Neville´s Antwort war genauso gedämpft wie die von Shiva. "Sieht so aus, als hätte Lockhart die Decke zum Einsturz gebracht. Ein Stein hat ihn im Schritt getroffen, als er gefallen ist. Nun, da Neville es erwähnt hat, konnte Harry ein dumpfes Stöhnen erkennen.

"Harry, bleib da, ich werde versuchen, einige dieser Steine zu verschieben", sagte Shiva. Ein paar Augenblicke später gab es einen leichten Sturz, als sich einige der Steine bewegten und die Decke stöhnte. Harry konnte leise Flüche von der anderen Seite der Barriere hören. Okay, Leute, ich muss die Decke stützen, während ich das Zeug verschiebe. Ich werde ein paar Runen in die Stützen ritzen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es hält, aber es wird immer noch fast eine Stunde dauern durch diesen Scheiß durchzukommen. "

Daphne knurrte und packte Harry´s Arm. "Wir können nicht so lange warten! Tracey könnte sterben!"

Harry schaute zwischen, seiner Freundin und den Felssturz hin und her. Schließlich seufzte er und nickte ihr zu. "Shiva, Daphne und ich werden weitermachen. Ihr holt auf, wenn ihr könnt."

"Was zum Teufel, verdammt? Wag es nicht, du kleiner Idiot. Ihr werdet -"

"Shiva!" Schrie Harry zurück und unterbrach sie. "Wir sind hier heruntergekommen, ohne auf die anderen zu warten, denn Tracey ist in Gefahr! Wir werden vorsichtig sein, aber wir können es uns nicht leisten, einfach hier zu sitzen und zu warten!"

"Ich scheiß drauf, du kleiner Idiot! Ich habe in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht auf dich aufgepasst oder gekämpft, und das letzte Jahr darum gekämpft, das Sorgerecht für dich zu bekommen, nur damit du wegrennst und dich umbringen lässt und von einen VERDAMMTEN BASILISKEN GEFRESSEN ZU WERDEN! DAS WERDE ICH NICHT ZULASSEN, HÖRST DU MICH HARRY. DU WIRST BLEIBEN WO DU BIST! "

"Aber Tracey _könnte_ ...", versuchte Harry es.

"Ich kenne Tracey nicht! Ich kenne dich! Ich sorge mich um dich! Es ist schlimm genug, dass du mich überredet hast, dich hierher zu bringen! Du kannst mich nicht so überrumpeln, Harry! Nicht jetzt! Nicht immer!"

Dass Harry angeschrien wurde, weil sich jemand um ihn sorgte, war eine neue Erfahrung für Ihn. Selbst Hermine sprach nicht so zu ihn. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich ein großes Schuldgefühl auf seine Schultern legte.

"Hör mir zu, Harry. Das ist kein Cerberus, der durch Musik eingelullt oder einen Troll den du mit einer Keule oder einer explodierenden Rune besiegen kannst. Dies ist ein verdammter Basilisk. Eine Kreatur, die tausend Jahre alt ist und stark genug ist, dich zu töten Ein einziger Tropfen Gift oder ein Blick, bedeutet den sofortigen Tod. Wenn du und Daphne ohne uns vorwärts gehen, werdet ihr Sterben!"

Daphne griff nach seiner Hand und zog seinen Blick auf sich. "Bitte, Potter. Ich kann sie nicht dort lassen ... bitte ..."

Harry holte zitternd Luft, straffte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Felssturz zu. "Shiva ... was wäre, wenn ich da drin wäre? Möchtest du jemanden warten lassen, während du mich vielleicht retten könntest, indem du weitermachst?"

Der Strom von Flüchen, die folgten, erweiterte Harry´s Vokabular erheblich. Er wusste, dass er den Streit gewonnen hatte. Es machte ihn nicht besser. "FEIN! Du wirst mir einen Herzinfarkt verpassen, bevor ich dich verflucht habe, du verdammter Bastard! Ich schwöre bei der Göttin, wenn einer von euch dort stirbt, bevor wir durchkommen, werde ich dich persönlich auferstehen lassen werde, nur um dich erneut töten zu können!"

"Harry, pass auf, dass du vorsichtig bist, Kumpel!" Schrie Neville und klang ziemlich frustriert und genervt. "Wenn du verletzt wirst, wird Hermine mich töten, weil ich dich alleine gehen lassen habe."

"Er ist nicht alleine!" Schrie Daphne. "Seid vorsichtig mit dem Tunnel und beeilt euch!" Sie ging den Tunnel hinunter. "Komm schon, Potter. Lass uns Tracey holen und verschwinden."

Harry nickte und ging hinter ihr her. Sie waren ein paar Dutzend Meter weiter gekommen, als er ein leises Knacken hörte und auf seine Füße hinunterblickte. Harry hob seinen Stiefel und sah, dass er auf eine kleine Brille getreten war. "Daphne, halt dich auf. Ich brauche eine Minute hier."

Daphne kam zurück und funkelte ihn an. "Wir müssen weiter gehen, Potter." Sie starrte auf die Brille in seinen Händen und erstarrte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf die Linsen. "Das ist Tracey´s Lesebrille ..."

"Nun, zumindest wissen wir, dass sie definitiv hier ist", sagte Harry abgelenkt. Er zog sein Runen-Werkzeug heraus und fügte schnell die Markierungen hinzu, um sie zu Reflektorlinsen zu machen. Harry wünschte wirklich, er hätte mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zauber gelegt, den Hermine benutzt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte. "Hier", sagte er und reichte sie ihr. "Die linke Linse ist ein wenig gerissen, aber ich denke, die Runen werden größtenteils halten. Denk daran, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, ob diese Dinger tatsächlich funktionieren werden, um seinen Blick zu reflektieren. Wenn einer von uns getroffen und versteinert wird, dann wissen wir, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Wenn die Linke Linse bricht, dann schließe deine Augen, weil die Rune dann nicht mehr funktionieren wird."

Daphne nickte und ließ die Brille mit einer kleinen Grimasse auf ihr Gesicht gleiten. "Nun, zumindest ist Ihre Sehstärke gut. Das wird mir immer noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten."

"Besser Kopfweh als tot", gab Harry im Stehen zurück. "Du kannst sehen, richtig?"

"Nun gut. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

"Ja, los geht's." Die beiden schritten etwas weiter in den Tunnel hinein, bevor sie vor einer großen, mit Schlangenmotiven bedeckten Tür mit einen kreisförmigen Siegel anhielten.

"Schätze, das ist es", sagte Daphne knapp über einem Flüstern. "Potter ... Harry, danke dafür ..."

"Wir werden sie retten, Daphne", antwortete Harry. Er wandte sich zur Tür. _~ Öffne. ~_ Die Schlangenschnitzereien glitten vom zentralen Siegel weg und die Tür schwang auf. "Sei vorsichtig", sagte Harry und trat durch die Tür, Zauberstab und Rune hochhaltend

Harry und Daphne wanderten vorsichtig in die Kammer des Schreckens, an beiden Seiten waren Schlangenstatuen als sie vorwärts gingen. Als sie die halbe Höhle durchquert hatten, erleuchteten die Fackeln an den Wänden den restlichen Raum. Aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit blinzelnd, weiteten sich Daphne's Augen, als sie sich auf den schattenhaften Schemen in der Nähe der Basis einer Statue der Vorderseite des Raumes konzentrierte.

"Tracey!" Daphne rannte los, gefolgt von einen fluchenden Harry. "Tracey!" schrie sie und blieb neben ihrer Freundin stehen. Daphne ergriff ihre verschwitzte, blasse Hand und suchte nach einem Puls.

Harry war inzwischen neben ihr und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die transparente Gestalt, die in der Nähe auf einem vage vertrauten alten Buch lag. "Also", sagte Harry mit erzwungener Ruhe, "bist du derjenige, der das alles gemacht hat?"

"Technisch gesehen war Tracey Davis es, aber ja, ich flüsterte ihr zu und steuerte Ihre Handlungen" sagte der Geist mit einem kleinen Nicken.

"Sie lebt." Daphne ließ die Hand ihrer Freundin vorsichtig auf ihre Brust fallen, dann stand sie auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Schatten und knurrte. "Was zur Hölle hast du mit ihr gemacht, Arschloch?!"

"Sie hat es sich selbst angetan", die Gestalt zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat mir Ihr Herz und Ihre Seele Offenbart. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Er gluckste. "In die beste Freundin verliebt zu sein, ist offensichtlich genug, um jemanden ziemlich zu verwirren. Die Zeiten haben sich sicherlich geändert, seit ich zum ersten Mal in diesen Hallen herumgestreift bin."

Daphne zuckte bei diesem Kommentar sichtlich zusammen und ihre Zauberstab-Hand zitterte. Harry zog eine Grimasse, entschloss sich aber, sich später mit den Thema auseinander zu setzen, nachdem alle noch atmeten. "Ich werde dich töten, du Bastard", flüsterte Daphne dem Geist zu.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du? Und wie retten wir sie?" Fragte Harry.

"Du musst Harry Potter sein", sagte der Geist und hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich muss sagen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, dass du nicht einschüchternd bist. Wie auch immer du diesen Ort erreicht hast, also nehme ich an, du bist keine totale Enttäuschung. Sag mir, wie hast du mich getötet? Ich bin immer so neugierig . "

"Was?" Harry und Daphne riefen beide aus.

"Wie hast du mich umgebracht? Erinnerst du dich? Tracey hat gesagt, dass du zu der Zeit nur ein Baby warst, also bezweifle ich, dass es absichtlich war, aber trotzdem weißt du sicherlich nichts darüber."

Ein wachsendes Entsetzen durchdrang Harry bei den Worten der Person. "Das ist nicht möglich…"

"Oh, ich versichere es dir. Ich habe große Schritte unternommen, um mein Überleben zu gewährleisten."

Daphne sah zwischen Harry und dem Geist hin und her. "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor, Potter? Kannst du es töten? Wird das Tracey helfen?"

"Oh, er kann _mich_ nicht töten", lachte der Geist wieder. "Ich bin nicht physisch. Noch nicht."

"Du siehst viel anders aus als im letztes Jahr", sagte Harry. _'Hinhalten, hat beim letzten mal auch funktioniert. Vielleicht kann ich ihn lange genug reden lassen, bis Shiva und Neville hier sind. Vielleicht werden sie wissen, wie man ein ... Geist ... Ding tötet._

"Tracey war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Gerüchte Substanz hatten. Nun, es ist gut zu wissen, dass meine späteren Bemühungen nicht völlig verschwendet waren. Auch wenn Sie insgesamt ziemlich erbärmlich waren. Wirklich, 10 Jahre, um solch ein Kunststück aufzuführen? "Ich werde es viel besser machen, wenn ich wieder lebendig bin."

"Wer zum Teufel bist du?" Flüsterte Daphne.

"Du hast es noch nicht herausgefunden? Schande. Ich dachte, du wärst intelligent. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dir einen hohen Platz in meiner Gesellschaft zu geben. Nun, vielleicht brauchst du ein wenig Hilfe, nehme ich an?" Er zog einen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Daphne kniff die Augen zusammen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren. "Das ist Tracey´s Zauberstab."

"Ja. Ich nahm ihn von Ihr. Es ist nicht so, als könnte sie ihn im Moment benutzen." Er zeichnete eine Reihe leuchtender Buchstaben in die Luft: _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_. "Jetzt pass genau auf. Ich dachte, das wäre ein ziemlich scharfsinniges Anagramm." Die Worte ordneten sich zu: _IST LORD VOLDEMORT._

Daphnes Gesicht war farblos. "Das ist nicht möglich…"

"Warum hast du das für ein schlaues Anagramm gehalten, Riddle?" Harry schluckte. "Scheint gar nicht so schwer."

"Nun, Harry, _'Voldemort'_ bedeutet ' _Flucht vor dem Tod_ auf Französisch. Ich bin unsterblich geworden. Nun, jedenfalls Teile von mir. Es ist durchaus angemessen."

"Alles, was ich letztes Jahr gesehen habe, war ein erbärmlicher Geisterparasit, der alleine kaum existieren konnte", spottete Harry. "Und alles, was ich jetzt sehe, ist ein kleiner erbärmlicher Blutegel." Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie Daphne den Mund schloss und ihr Gesicht ein leichtes Grinsen annahm. "Gut, stell dich zu ihm. Es ist nur ein Schatten oder so. Bleib konzentriert, Daphne.

"Kleiner erbärmlicher Blutegel?" Riddle knurrte. "Fein. Willst du Spiele spielen, Harry Potter? Lass uns spielen." Sein Grinsen wurde zu einem breiten, räuberischen Lächeln. _~ Bessy! Töte diese beiden! ~_

Harry sah eine Bewegung im Mund der Statue hinter Riddle und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Oh Scheiße! Komm schon, Daphne, er hat den Basilisken gerufen!" Harry griff nach ihrem Arm und , rannte auf die nächste Säule zu und duckte sich hinter ihr, als ein großes Gewicht hinter ihnen auf den Boden krachte.

"Plan?" fragte Daphne, während sie ihren Zauberstab und den Runenstein so fest hielt, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden.

"Nun, ich habe einen Plan A", sagte Harry und spähte um die Säule herum. Der Basilisk sah sie dankbarer weise nicht an, aber es war nah genug, dass Harry ihn rufen konnte. _~ Hey, Bessy! Ich bin Harry! Der Kerl, mit dem du redest, ist nicht auf deiner Seite. Hilf mir und meinen Freunden stattdessen, und wir geben dir alles, was du willst, und du bekommst ein besseres Quartier! ~_

Die Schlange erstarrte und wandte sich Harry zu. Er senkte schnell die Augen, bevor sich ihre Blicke treffen konnten, es gab keinen Grund die Reflektorlinsen zu testen, wenn es nicht sein musste. _~ Du magst ein Sprecher Kind sein, aber du bist nicht der Meister. Bessy wird nicht auf Tricks hereinfallen. Bessy hat darauf gewartet, dass ein Meister zurückkehrt. Für Lebensmittel, die größer als Ratten sind. Bessy wird dir nicht folgen! ~_ Ein lautes Zischen folgte der kleinen Rede und die Schlange ging auf die Säule zu.

"Plan A ist fehlgeschlagen", sagte Harry und wich zurück.

"Plan B?" Fragte Daphne.

"Schieß auf die Schlange bis Sie stirbt?" Sagte Harry mit einem leichten Zögern.

"Funktioniert bei mir!" Daphne sprang heraus und begann Diffindos, Reductor und Confringo Zauber auf die Schlange aus ihrem Zauberstab zu zaubern, während sie weitere Reductor Zauber mit der Rune in der anderen Hand auf die Schlange zauberte. Harry sprang von der anderen Seite der Säule und warf ebenfalls Zaubersprüche und Runen angetriebene Flüche auf die Schlange. Er versuchte, ein paar entwaffnende und Betäubende Flüche in seine Salve einzubinden. Bessy zischte nur in dem, was Harry schwach als Lachen erkannte.

Ihre Zaubersprüche verursachten nicht einmal einen Kratzer auf der Tierhaut.

Der riesige Schwanz der Schlange kam herum und zielte auf Harry´s Kopf. Er duckte sich und rollte zur Seite. Als er wieder zu seinen Füßen kam, machte er den kritischen Fehler, aufzublicken. Harry traf die Augen des Basilisken und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Riddle lachte in der Ferne. Harry hätte beinahe gelacht, als er seine Muskeln noch immer vor Angst zucken spürte. Er war nicht versteinert!

Ebenso wenig wie der Basilisk. Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelte er den Kopf und öffnete seinen zischenden Mund weit und machte einen äußerst guten Eindruck von einem verärgerten Zischen.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um zu rennen.

Er kam an Daphnes Seite und duckte sich hinter einer Säule weiter zurück in die Kammer. "Plan B funktioniert nicht so gut", grunzte sie und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Ich habe es bemerkt", antwortete er trocken. "Die Reflektor Linsen funktionieren. Ich denke, ich habe es für ein paar Sekunden betäubt."

"Ja, vielleicht für dich. Mein linkes Objektiv ist kaputt, als es mich das erste Mal ansah. Es scheint, dass nur eine einzige Augenreflexion es nicht beeinflusst. Und ich bin jetzt halb blind." Harry zuckte zusammen und sah schnell zu ihr hinüber. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Harry sah, dass ihr Auge nicht wirklich verletzt war. Sie hatte es einfach geschlossen, da die linke Runengruppe sich nicht unter der Last der Magie gehalten hatte.

"Ähm, okay, ich habe einen Plan C, aber ich brauche eine Minute, um ihn vorzubereiten. Kannst du es ablenken?" Fragte Harry eine _Spreng-Rune_ gegen die Säule haltend und sein Runen-Werkzeug zur Hand nehmend

"Vielleicht. Was machst du?"

"Eine Rückkopplungsschleife in die _Spreng-Rune_ setzen. Im Grunde ein etwas kontrollierter Sprengstoffausfall."

"Du machst eine magische Bombe?"

"Mehr wie eine magische Granate. Außerdem könnte es mich in die Luft jagen, wenn ich es auflade." Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich mich von instabilen Runen-Kombinationen fernhalte."

Daphne starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Du bist entweder der tapferste oder dümmste Junge, den ich je getroffen habe."

"Lenke einfach die verdammte Schlange ab."

"Stirb nicht, Harry." Daphne sprang hinter der Säule hervor, als der Basilisk sich ihnen näherte. Sie schrie es an und fing an, weitere Sprüche zu werfen, die sie zur nächsten Säule in der Reihe führten.

Harry beendete seine Änderungen, sprach ein weiteres kurzes Gebet zu demjenigen, der zuhörte und schrie dann aus, _~ Bessy! Deine Mutter war ein Huhn und dein Vater war eine Kröte! ~_

Der Basilisk wandte sich von Daphne ab und zischte Harry drohend an. _~ Ich sollte dich töten, einfach weil du denkst, dass es eine würdige Beleidigung war. ~_ Sobald die Schlange ihren Mund öffnete, griff Harry die veränderte _Spreng-Rune_ und warf Sie auf das Maul der Schlange. Es endete damit, einen Fuß oder so vor dem Mund zu explodieren. Die Steinsplitter trafen das Monster und schienen keinen erkennbaren Schaden zu verursachen.

"Verdammte Hölle!" Harry duckte sich hinter der Säule und fluchte. "Wenn jemand da oben zuhört, könnte ich jetzt wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen!" Da er keine wirkliche Antwort erwartete, ließ Harry beinahe seinen Zauberstab und seine _Concussor-Rune_ fallen, als die Luft über dem Basilisken in eine Feuerwelle explodierte. Ein Lied, an das sich Harry erinnerte, wie Fawkes trällernd durch die Kammer schallte, bevor es zu einem Kreischen wurde. Harry drehte sich verzweifelt um und sah, dass Daphne das Gleiche machte.

Der schöne Phönix flog auf die Gruppe zu. Er warf Harry einen großen Hut in die Hände, bevor er sich umdrehte und versuchte, die Augen des Basilisken heraus zu picken. Bessy war jedoch schneller und konnte Fawkes anstarren, kurz bevor er es schaffte. Der Phönix löste sich in Federn auf und Harry gefror erneut. "Es tut mir leid, Fawkes. Vielen Dank, dass du es versucht hast, Kumpel."

"Harry! Paß auf!" schrie Daphne auf.

Harry blickte auf und sah den Basilisken mit entblößten Zähnen auf ihn zu kommen. "Seit wann hat eine Schlange mehr als zwei Zähne?" Harry wunderte sich, als er sich aus dem Weg warf. Er fiel neben dem Hut, den Fawkes gebracht hatte.

"Worauf wartest du, Junge? Zieh mich an!" schrie der Hut. Harry starrte verblüfft, bevor er bemerkte, dass es der Sprechende Hut war. Harry griff hastig nach dem Hut und stopfte ihn sich auf den Kopf, als er vom Basilisken weg zu Daphne rannte. Der Hut hatte kaum seine Haare berührt, bevor sich ein Gewicht auf Harry´s Kopf legte.

Als er hinter der Säule stand, zog Harry den Hut ab und reichte ihn Daphne. Ein Schwert fiel von der Spitze und klapperte zu Harry´s Füßen zu Boden. "Das ist das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor", sagte Daphne mit offenem Mund.

"Ich hätte es vorgezogen, wenn mächtiger Stab oder Energie-Lanzen-Runen heraus gekommen wären. Oder irgendetwas, das damit zu tun hat", sagte Harry und hob das Schwert hoch.

"Bettler können nicht wählerisch sein, Harry Potter!" sagte der Hut, bevor er verstummte.

"Okay, neuer Plan", sagte Harry und starrte den Hut an.

"Deine anderen Pläne haben versagt."

"Ja und dieser ist mehr scheiße."

"Das vermittelt hier nicht viel Selbstvertrauen." Sagte Daphne.

"Ich werde es mit den Reflektorlinsen betäuben, dann werde ich es mit dem Schwert erstechen."

"Das ist ein schrecklicher Plan!"

"Hast du einen besseren?" Fragte Harry sie wütend an.

Daphne biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Basilisk war schon wieder nah bei Ihnen. "Stirb nicht, Harry. Ich fange gerade an dich zu mögen."

"Ebenso, Daphne." Harry holte tief Luft und sprang hinaus. Diesmal rannte er, statt wegzurennen, auf die Riesenschlange zu. Bessy öffnete den Mund und entblößte ihre Zähne. Harry kam näher und hoffte, dass sein schreckliches Glück lange genug anhalten würde, um das zu beenden. Bessy preschte vor. Harry gelang es schließlich, einen Blick auf die Augen des Basilisken zu erhaschen, und dieser erstarrte, als er vorsprang. Die Betäubung begann gerade nachzulassen, als Harry in seinen Mund sprang und das Schwert durch die obere Platte seines Kiefers stieß.

Das Schwert glitt wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter durch den Kiefer. Harry wurde aus dem Mund der Schlange geschleudert. Er flog durch die Luft und landete auf Daphne, die gerade noch einen Kissenzauber auf die beiden warf. Bessy kreischte wieder und schnappte ihre Kiefer zu. Das war anscheinend die genau falsche Bewegung. Die Spitze von Gryffindors Schwert bohrte sich durch den Kopf der Schlange und der Basilisk lag plötzlich völlig still in die Kammer.

"Merlin", flüsterte Daphne die Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme und das Zittern ihrer Arme um seine Taille. "Du hast einen 60 Fuß großen Basilisken mit einem verdammten Schwert getötet."

"Wir müssen immer noch Riddle töten", flüsterte Harry zurück, als er auf die Gestalt im vorderen Teil des Raumes blickte. Der Geist des jungen Voldemort war jetzt viel fester und Tracey schien viel blasser.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er sie leersaugt, richtig? Sie schreibt seit Beginn des Jahres in ein Tagebuch."

"Er stand über einem kleinen Buch. War das das Tagebuch?"

"Ja." Daphne nickte, ließ ihre Arme los und bewegte Harry, damit sie beide aufstehen konnten.

"Sieh erschöpft und geschlagen aus."

"Ich werde das nicht vortäuschen müssen", murmelte Harry. "Ich werde das Schwert ergreifen und versuchen, das Buch zu erstechen?"

"Verdammt, es hat an der Monsterschlange funktioniert, warum sollten wir nicht in der Lage sein, ein Buch mit einem Schwert zu töten?" Daphne hielt inne und kicherte. "Das klingt so dumm."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich bei den manischen Geräuschen, die von seiner Freundin kamen. "Halte noch eine Minute durch, Daphne, dann kannst du zusammenbrechen. Hilf mir, den Mund zu öffnen."

Gemeinsam schafften es die beiden Schüler, den Mund des toten Basilisken so weit aufzureißen, dass Harry hineingreifen und das Schwert greifen konnte. "Vorsichtig, fasse die Zähne nicht an. Basiliskengift ist eines der tödlichsten Dinge, die es gibt", sagte Daphne.

"Wirklich? Ich wusste das nicht. Danke, Daph", antwortete Harry trocken.

"Kein Grund, ein Idiot zu sein, Harry."

Harry befreite endlich das Schwert, obwohl es von einer kleinen Menge schwarzer Flüssigkeit befleckt war, die aus der Wunde im Mund tropfte. Harry und Daphne hielten sich in der einen Hand und dem Schwert in der anderen fest, als Sie gemeinsam zu Tracey und Riddle gingen.

"Ihr beide seid viel beeindruckender, als ich angenommen habe", sagte Riddle mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als sie näher kamen. "Ihr könntet viel unter mir erreichen. Ich könnte euch beide zur wahren Größe führen."

Harry erspähte das Tagebuch, das immer noch unter Riddle´s Fuß lag. Er ging ein bisschen näher. "Weißt du, was ich dazu sagen muss, Riddle?"

"Was wir beide dazu sagen müssen", mischte sich Daphne ein.

Riddle legte den Kopf schief. "Geh zur Hölle, Arschloch!" Schrie Harry. Er hob das Schwert und stach es nach vorn, um das Tagebuch zu erstechen.

"Nein! Was hast du getan!?" Riddle schrie zuerst erstaunt und wütend darauf. Der Schrei versetzte sich schnell in Schmerz, als Tinte aus dem Tagebuch spritzte. Als die Tinte leer war, verlor der Geist seine Substanz. Tracey´s Zauberstab fiel aus substanzlosen Fingern zu Boden. Tom Riddle gab ein letztes Gebrüll von Schmerz und Trotz von sich, bevor er komplett verblasste und das Tagebuch unter Harry´s Schwert wieder ruhig da lag.

"Tracey!" Daphne schrie auf, und ließ sich neben Ihrer Freundin zu Boden fallen. "Tracey! Bitte wach auf! Bitte lass uns nicht zu spät sein! Bitte wach auf, Tracey!"

Tracey stöhnte und ein bisschen Farbe begann in ihre Wangen zurückzukehren. Ihre Augen flatterten auf und schlossen sich Daphne an. "Daphne?" Sie sah sich im Raum um. "Potter? Was? Was?"

"Oh Merlin, Tracey!" Daphne warf ihre Arme um das Mädchen und zog sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. "Ich dachte, du würdest sterben. Ich dachte -" Sie brach ab und klammerte sich einfach an ihre Freundin.

"Alles klar, Tracey?" Fragte Harry und stützte sich auf das Schwert. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht der respektvollste Weg, ein unbezahlbares Artefakt von einem der Gründer zu behandeln, aber dann hatte er gerade das Haustier eines anderen Gründers getötet und beiläufig seinen verzauberten Hut weggeworfen. Sich auf das Schwert zu stützen, war wahrscheinlich die am wenigsten respektlose Sache, die er an diesem Tag getan hatte.

"I - I - Nein. Nicht wirklich. Aber mir geht es ... besser. Ich denke ... Daphne, Potter ... Ich denke, ich war diejenige, die die Kammer geöffnet hat!" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Daphne und begann zu schluchzen.

"Shh, shh, es ist in Ordnung, Tracey", flüsterte Daphne und fuhr mit ihren Händen im Kreis um den Rücken des anderen Mädchens. "Das warst du nicht. Dieses Tagebuch war eine Falle, die V-Vol-Voldemort hinterlassen hat. Es hat dich besessen. Du hast nichts getan, Tracey."

"Du-weißt-schon-wer? Was? Nein, ich schrieb an Tom. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören ..."

"Es war Voldemort, Tracey", sagte Harry. "Eine Erinnerung oder ein Geist oder etwas, wo er ein Teenager war. Er hat uns seinen Namen gezeigt und es ist ein Anagramm für _'Ich bin Lord Voldemort_ '. Du wurdest betrogen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du bist nicht wie Quirrell. Du hast es nicht getan. Du hast das Arschloch nicht freiwillig in deinen Körper eingeladen."

"Es war wirklich er?" Die anderen zwei nickten. "Ich kann es nicht glauben ... Ich - ich weiß nicht einmal, woher ich dieses blöde Tagebuch habe. Es war in meinen Sachen, als ich vor Beginn der Schule aus dem Buchladen zurückkam. Ich muss es dort bekommen haben, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich erinnere mich … wartet! " Sie zog sich von Daphne zurück und starrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Wenn das **Du-weißt-schon-wer** wäre und wenn er mich besessen hat, um das Monster zu kontrollieren, wo sind wir dann und wie werden wir es töten?!"

"Tracey", sagte Daphne und räusperte sich. Sie zeigte auf den toten Basilisken. "Wir haben das Tagebuch bereits getötet, also ist Volde-Voldemort tot. Und Harry hat den Basilisken getötet." Tracey´s Augen folgten Daphnes Arm und weiteten sich, bevor sie sich wieder den beiden anderen zuwandten. "Mit einem Schwert." Tracey´s Augen fielen auf Harry und das Schwert in seiner Hand. Sie schaute zurück auf sein Gesicht und Harry nickte nur.

Tracey ließ sich wieder in Daphne's Arme sinken und stöhnte. "Kann dieser Tag noch seltsamer werden?"

"Vertrau mir, das willst du nicht wissen", seufzte Harry. "Es ist besser, das Universum nicht in Versuchung zu führen. Kannst du gehen? Wir sollten zurück zu Shiva und Neville gehen."

"Wer zum Teufel ist Shiva?" Fragte Tracey, als sie die Arme akzeptierte, um sie zu ihren etwas wackeligen Füßen zu ziehen.

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ähm, Professor Babbling. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ihr beide es bis zum nächsten Jahr für euch behalten würdet, dass ich Sie bei Ihren Spitznamen rufe."

"Nun, wenn ihr beide mein Leben gerettet habt, denke ich, dass ich das tun kann ..." Tracey sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. Daphne schüttelte nur den Kopf und nickte. "Und warte, seit wann nennst du ihn 'Harry', Daphne?" Tracey sah sie seltsam an, als sie die beiden anstarrte.

"Irgendwo in der Mitte, um hier runterzukommen und den Basilisken zu töten. Ich denke, das ist eine bindende Erfahrung, nicht wahr? Mindestens genug, um ihn von" Potter"zu" Harry "zu treiben, würde ich sagen." Sagte Daphne amüsiert.

"Nun, ich habe auf 'Freunde' selbst gehofft", grummelte Harry gutmütig.

"Äh, Versuchsbasis." Sagte Daphne, bevor alle drei in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Das Schülertrio hatte sich unter Kontrolle gebracht und ist in die Mitte der Kammer zurückgegangen. Daphne blieb stehen, um den Sprechenden Hut aufzuheben, der selbst dann, als sie ihn auf ihren Kopf legte, stumm blieb, Tracey mit einem Arm haltend und ihren Zauberstab in der anderen Hand liefen Sie los. Harry blieb stehen, als sie sich dem Federhaufen näherte, wo Fawkes sein Leben gegeben hatte, um ihn zu helfen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Fawkes ... ich wollte nie ..." Harry verstummte und sah erstaunt auf, als ein kleiner, fast federloser Vogel seinen Kopf aus den Federn und der Asche hob. Es sah Harry an und krächzte fröhlich. Harry´s Mund öffnete sich einfach und hob den Baby Phönix in seine Hand. "Was zum…?"

"Das ist ein Phönix, Harry", sagte Daphne mit erhobener Augenbraue. "Sie werden wiedergeboren, wenn sie sterben."

"Oh." Harry nickte nur noch sprachlos, als der Phönix sich in seine Hand kuschelte.

"Komm lass uns gehen." Daphne führte die Gruppe wieder den Korridor entlang und blieb nur lange genug stehen, damit Harry die Tür wieder Öffnen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis die müde Gruppe sich zu dem eingestürzten Tunnelabschnitt begab. In der Mitte war jetzt ein großes Loch. Shiva stand in der Mitte und beendete eine Inschrift einer Rune, die Harry als Stabilität erkannte. Es blitzte auf, als sie es beendete und sie drehte sich um.

"Neville, komm schon. Ich bin fertig. Lass uns gehen!"

"Gutes Timing", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Kichern. Shiva drehte sich so schnell, dass er dachte, sie würde umkippen. Ihr Mund klappte auf und Harry hob einfach seinen Arm von Tracey´s Seite und winkte seine Mentorin müde an. "Wir haben gewonnen."

"Harry!" Shiva sprang auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn so kräftig, dass Sie Hermine Konkurrenz machen konnte. Er umarmte sie lachend, als Fawkes von seiner Schulter aus piepste. Shiva hörte das und zog sich vor Erstaunen zurück. "Ist das ein Phönixbaby? Daphne, Tracey, seid ihr beide in Ordnung? Worum seid ihr drei so dreckig? Ist das der Sprechende Hat? Ist das ein _Schwert_?!"

"In Ordnung, Professor Babbling", sagte Daphne, "ja, es ist ein Phönixbaby. Fawkes, um genau zu sein. Ich bin okay, obwohl mein Körper viele kleinere Verletzungen hat. Tracey ist körperlich mehr okay als ich aber geistig / emotional weniger okay. Ihre Lebenskraft wurde ausgesaugt, aber wir konnten es stoppen, jetzt ist sie nur noch schwach, aber sie sollte so schnell wie möglich eine vollständige Untersuchung bekommen. Wir sind mit einer Mischung aus Schlamm, Blut und Tinte bedeckt. Ja, es ist der Sprechende Hut. Und ja, das ist ein Schwert. _Godric Gryffindor´s_ Schwert."

"Ich ... egal welche Göttin du verführt hast, Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas mit Logik zu tun hat ..." schaffte Shiva es zu sagen, nachdem Sie versucht hatte das zu verarbeiten. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Nur müde, Shiva. Die kurze Version ist, dass nichts, was wir taten, funktionierte, Fawkes kam, um den Sprechenden Hut mitzubringen, wurde aber während des Kampfes getötet und wiedergeboren. Der Hut gab mir das Schwert, mit dem ich den Basilisken getötet habe Tinte stammt aus einem verzauberten Tagebuch von Voldemort, der ein Teenager war, und er noch Tom Marvolo Riddle hieß, der Tracey besaß. Ich durchstach das Tagebuch mit dem Schwert, tötete Memorymort und und besudelte uns mit den Blut und allen. Das deckt es ab."

Neville lachte. "Mann, Harry, du hast wirklich das schlimmste Glück, von dem ich je gehört habe!"

"Das kannst du noch mal sagen, Neville. Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich würde mich wirklich gerne für ein paar Minuten hinsetzen", flehte Harry. Shiva nickte nur benommen.

"Neville, tausche mit Harry den Platz. Harry, lass mich dir helfen." Harry reichte Tracey´s linke Seite zu Neville hinüber, der das Mädchen stützte, während Harry sich an Shiva lehnte, während die Gruppe langsam auf die Rutsche zum Schloss zurück trottete.

"Also, wo ist Lockhart?" Fragte Harry. Als sie den behelfsmäßigen Tunnel unter dem Höhleneingang verließen, wurde Harry´s Frage beantwortet. Der ' _Professor_ ' war in Seilen mit einem Verband um seine Leistengegend gebunden und starrte mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen in den Raum.

"Lockhart ist ganz und gar nicht mehr Normal. Sein Zauberspruch war stark genug, um uns alle gleichzeitig zu treffen, und diese volle Kraft traf ihn direkt." Shiva schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und der Mann schwebte vor ihnen. "Er erinnert sich nicht mal an seinen eigenen Namen. Ich bin mir eigentlich nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt noch an das Sprechen erinnert. Wir haben ihn nur gefesselt, weil er immer weiter durch den Tunnel gewandert ist und ich ... eher genervt von ihm war."

"Ah. Nun, wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, habe ich Memorymort verflucht, während ich mich über ihn geärgert habe."

"Und du hast ihn einen erbärmlichen Blutegel genannt. Vergiss das nicht. Das war lustig", mischte sich Daphne ein.

"Mann, ich verpasste den ganzen Spaß", beschwerte sich Neville.

"Du kannst die nächste Erinnerung von Voldemort töten, okay, Neville?"

"Okay. Jetzt kannst du dich nicht beschweren, wenn ich ihn bekomme, bevor du es tust, Harry."

Tracey blickte zwischen den dreien und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Leute seid alle verrückt."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Gruppe blieb am Ende des Tunnelabschnitts stehen, der zurück nach Hogwarts führte. Shiva wollte gerade versuchen, kleine Stufen zu beschwören, als Daphne schnaubte. Alle sahen zu ihr hinüber und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Salazar Slytherin einfach in ein feuchtes Loch springen würde? Vor allem ohne einen einfachen Weg zurück?"

Harry lachte und verstand ihre Bedeutung, während Neville, Tracey und Shiva Daphne nur mit gefurchten Brauen anstarrten. Harry wandte sich dem Tunnel zu und atmete aus, ( _Treppen_.) Nichts passierte. { _Stufen_.} Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte, als eine Treppe sich vom Boden des Tunnels erstreckte, die in die Dunkelheit verschwand. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, als er Daphne ansah-

"Viel besser. Das ist viel angemessener", antwortete das Mädchen mit einem unterhaltenden, königlichen Schnauben.

Shiva schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Haha, sehr lustig. Wir sollten gehen. Harry, du und ich zuerst, damit du die Tür auch oben öffnen kannst." Lockhart schwebte vor ihnen her, als die kleine Gruppe von misshandelten Schülern und die Professoren die Treppe hinauf humpelten. Als sie oben angekommen waren, machte Lockhart eine leise Protestwelle, als er auf die versiegelte Türöffnung stieß, bevor Shiva ihn zurückzog. "Hoppla!", Sie tänzelte. Harry konnte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sie dem Mann gegenüber unfreundlich war. Außerdem war es besser, wenn Sie es jetzt tat mit Flophart, bevor weitere Zeugen anwesend waren.

 _~ Öffnen. ~_ Der Tunnel öffnete sich auf diesen Befehl hin.

Als sie zurück in Myrthes Badezimmer waren, wurden Harry und Shiva sofort von Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick und Pomfrey in Beschlag genommen. Snape blieb zurück, bis Daphne, Neville und Tracey herauskletterten und stürzte sich dann auf seine Schüler.

"Mein Junge, was ist mit dir passiert?" Fragte Dumbledore sofort mit gerunzelter Stirn. Harry starrte den Mann an, antwortete aber nicht. Dumbledore warf einen schnellen Blick auf die anderen und starrte auf den Sprechenden Hut, der immer noch auf Daphne's Kopf saß. "Flopsie?"

"Gib ihnen einen Moment, Albus", sagte McGonagall, schubste ihren Vorgesetzten leicht zurück und winkte Pomfrey nach vorne.

"Geschwätz, Verletzungen?" fragte die Heilerin direkt auf den Punkt.

"Potter und Greengrass haben mehrere Schnitte und Abschürfungen und sind Erschöpfungserscheinungen die wahrscheinlich magisch als auch physisch ist", meldete Shiva mit müder, aber ruhiger Stimme. "Davis wurde geistig ausgelaugt, aber der Prozess wurde unterbrochen. Sie ist erschöpft und ohne offensichtliche körperliche Verletzungen. Longbottom hat leichte Abschürfungen. Lockhart hatte eine schwere Leistenverletzung sowie Abschürfungen am linken Arm. Er erlebte extreme Verletzungen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt noch sprechen kann." Pomfrey begann mit den Zauberstab, der auf Tracey gerichtet war, mehrere Zaubersprüche zu äußern.

 **PAUSE**

"Was hast du mit meinen Schülerinnen gemacht, Frau?" Sagte Snape und überprüfte Daphne und Tracey. Sein letztes Wort wurde fast wie ein Fluch ausgesprochen, als diese an Shiva gerichtet waren. Fast jeder in dem kleinen Badezimmer war wütend deswegen. Daphne, Neville und Harry standen auf und starrten den Mann an.

"Sie hat uns geholfen, meine beste Freundin zu retten, Sir", sagte Daphne mit einem schmalen Mund. Sie rettete uns drei vor einem Zauber, der mächtig genug war, um Lockhart in diesen Zustand zu bringen. Sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, in einen lange verlorenen Teil des Schlosses zu gehen, um einen tausend Jahre alten Basilisken zu bekämpfen, einfach weil eine Schülerin in Gefahr war. Bitte verachten Sie nicht den Charakter von ihr, Professor. Professor Babbling verdient viel Respekt."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er etwas sah, von dem er nie erwartet hätte zu sehen: Snape blickte zwischen Daphne und Shiva hin und her und sein finsterer Blick verringerte sich merklich, bevor er in respektvoller Weise zu der jüngeren Frau nickte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir diese Diskussion in den Krankenflügel verlegen?" sagte Flitwick, als er Lockhart untersuchte.

"Ja, ich denke, das könnte das Beste sein", sagte Dumbledore leise, als er die versammelten Schüler traurig anstarrte. Als er sich von Harry abwandte, blieb er mitten im Schritt stehen, legte den Kopf schief und dann klappte sein Kiefer auf. "Fawkes?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nachdem alle in Ihren Betten lagen, wurde die Geschichte darüber, wie sie in der Kammer gekomen sind, geteilt. Fawkes blieb die ganze Zeit auf Harry´s Schulter und ließ gelegentlich einen Trillern neben Harry erklingen. Hedwig erschien ein paar Minuten später am Fenster zur Krankenstation und starrte zu den Babyphönix bevor sie zustimmend nickte und ihren Kopf drehte, zu allem Anschein, als würde sie sich es bequem machen, um die Geschichte genauso zu hören wie die Menschen. Harry konnte nur über seine Vertraute lachen.

"Und so haben wir das Tagebuch mit dem Schwert erstochen", endete er achselzuckend.

"Ich finde das alles sehr schwer zu glauben, Potter", sagte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Sicher übertreibst du. Es gibt sicher keine Möglichkeit, dass ein einfaches Kind wie du eine Kreatur wie einen Basilisken töten könnte."

Bevor Harry, Shiva, Neville oder Tracey etwas sagen konnten, erklang ein tiefes Knurren durch den Raum. Daphne stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging herüber zu Snape mit geballten Fäusten.

"Harry Potter und ich sahen uns gerade eine Kreatur an, die tausend Jahre alt und 60 Fuß lang war. Eine Kreatur, die intelligent genug war, uns zu verspotten, als Harry versuchte, mit ihr zu argumentieren. Eine Kreatur, deren Zähne länger waren als mein Unterarm, eine Kreatur, deren Blick wir nur überlebten, weil Harry schlau genug war, um einen wirkungsvollen Runen-Satz zu entwickeln. Eine Kreatur, die uns ganz verschluckt hätte. Wir waren fast sechs Mal in weniger als zwei Minuten tot. Wir haben die Erscheinung von Voldemort selbst getroffen. Beleidigen Sie uns nicht. Professor Snape. Beleidigen Sie nicht den Kampf, von dem wir gerade zurück gekehrt sind. Beleidigen Sie nicht diese Gefahr oder die Risiken, die wir eingegangen sind, um meine Freundin zu helfen. Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Professor. Harry hat etwas ausgeführt, wo fast jeder Erwachsene Zauberer oder Hexe mit vollen Hosen, schreiend davon rennen würde. Verspotten Sie ihn nicht in meiner Anwesenheit, Sir!"

Daphne beendete ihre Rede, die sich zwischen Resignation und Wut drehte, aber sie drehte nochmals auf. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Sie Slytherin loben und Gryffindor verachten, da es allgemein bekannt ist, dass Sie Groll gegen Harry Potter hegen. Lassen Sie sich nicht von ihren Hass, von den Tatsachen blenden, Professor." Snape sah völlig verblüfft aus. Seine Hand war geballt genug, um die Fingerknöchel weiß zu werden zu lassen, die Augen waren geweitet und der Mund offen.

"Daphne ...", sagte Tracey leise. Daphne seufzte und drehte sich wieder um, während sie Tracey´s Hand kurz drückte.

"Wie auch immer", sagte Dumbledore und füllte die plötzliche Stille. "Ich bin immer noch unsicher, wie Fawkes in der Lage war zu kommen und dir zu helfen, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Die _Spreng-Rune_ hat nicht ganz funktioniert, ich habe um Hilfe gebeten und dann, Boom, tauchte er mit den Sprechenden Hut auf. Danke nochmal, Kumpel. " Fawkes stieß ihn wieder leicht an und gab einen kurzen Trillern der Zustimmung. Hedwig hob den Kopf und schrie als Antwort.

"Sehr neugierig ..."

"Schulleiter", fragte Shiva und setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes, "Haben sie eine Ahnung, was dieses Tagebuch, das Riddle geschaffen hat, war? Ich weiß, dass Voldemort nicht dumm ist, aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört, eine geistige Erinnerung, an ein Objekt zu binden. Zumindest nicht eines, das sowohl für sich selbst denken als auch versuchen könnte, alles zu besitzen."

"Ich ... bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Dumbledore langsam. Sowohl Harry als auch Shiva verengten ihre Augen, aufgrund der Aussage des alten Mannes. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich an Dumbledore´s Antworten auf seine Fragen aus dem letzten Jahr mit Quirrell zu erinnern. Der Schulleiter wusste viel mehr, als er annahm. "Voldemort war sicherlich vertraut mit obskuren Zweigen der Magie. Ich werde zu diesem Thema recherchieren müssen, um das Ausmaß dessen zu ermitteln, was getan wurde." Dumbledore drehte sich um und traf Harry´s Blick mit seinen funkelnden Augen. Einen Moment später hielt der Mann stöhnend die Stirn und sackte zusammen.

Pomfrey eilte zu dem Schulleiter, während Snape sich Harry zuwandte. "Was hast du gemacht, Junge?" Als Harry Snape anblickte, und der Zaubertrankmeister etwas sagen wollte, schrie er ebenfalls vor Schmerzen und fiel rückwärts. Seine Hände umklammerten seinen Kopf und er drehte sich zu Harry um, obwohl er seine Augen fest zusammen hielt. "POTTER!" brüllte der Mann.

"Ich habe nichts getan!" Schrie Harry zurück.

Die meisten Bewohner des Krankenflügels starrten zwischen den drei völlig verloren hin und her. Nur McGonagall und Shiva schienen herauszufinden, was gerade passiert war. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin runzelte die Stirn und ging auf Dumbledore zu, während Shiva einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zeigte und sich zwischen Harry und Snape stellte. Als Pomfrey von Dumbledore zu Snape ging, zog McGonagall den älteren Mann auf seine Füße.

"Was hat der Junge getan, um diesen Einbruchversuch zu rechtfertigen, Albus? Das Leben einer Mitschülerin zu retten? Die Beseitigung einer Gefahr für die gesamte Schule? Die Gunst eines Gründers erhalten zu haben? Zu viele Dinge zu fragen? Versuch niemals wieder, die Gedanken eines Schülers vor meinen Augen ohne Grund zu lesen, Albus, oder ich werde dich hier wegbringen, bevor du _'Zitronenbonbon'_ sagen kannst! Ich würde solch ein törichtes Verhalten von Severus erwarten, aber nicht von dir! Und du, Severus! " McGonagall wandte sich an den Tränkemeister, der sie einfach angewidert anschaute. "Du bist ein Idiot. Wenn Albus Dumbledore kurzerhand zurückgewiesen wurde, was lässt dich denken, dass du damit durchkommen kannst. Mach etwas produktives und braue einige Heiltränke! Raus!"

"Ich habe jedes Recht zu -"

"RAUS HIER!" Schrie McGonagall und deutete auf die Tür. Snape schnaubte, stolzierte aber aus dem Raum.

McGonagall wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. "Vielleicht sollten sie auch gehen, Direktor."

"Minerva, ich -"

Was auch immer Dumbledore protestieren würde wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Türen zur Krankenstation wieder öffneten und Lucius Malfoy mit dem Stock in der Hand herein kam. Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er Dobby hinter sich herziehen sah. _"Natürlich ... es wäre natürlich Malfoy ... Tracey sagte, sie hätte das Tagebuch, als sie von der Buchhandlung zurückkam. Malfoy war zur gleichen Zeit dort, als ich Tracey und Daphne zum ersten Mal sah. Er hat all das geplant._ " Dachte Harry, seine Überraschung verblasste und von feuriger von feuriger Wut ersetzt wurde.

"Ah, Dumbledore", sagte Malfoy, seine Stimme sanft wie Seide. "Ich wurde informiert, dass Sie hier sind. Als Vorsitzender des Schulrats ist es meine Pflicht, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass der Tod von Tracey Davis uns dazu gebracht hat, Sie aus dem Amt zu entfernen ..."

"Äh, ich bin nicht tot", sagte Tracey und wedelte mit der Hand vom Bett in der Nähe.

Malfoy´s Kopf fuhr schnell zu Tracey, sein silbriges Haar peitschte in sein Gesicht. "Was du bist…"

Harry´s Welt löste sich in Rot auf. »Chef des Schulrats«, hatte der Mann gesagt. Der Schulrat, der Harry daran gehindert hatte, den Alrauntrank zu bekommen. Dieser Mann hatte Tracey dazu gebracht, einen Basilisken loszulassen. Er hatte die Heilung der Opfer verhindert. Er hätte Shiva und seine Freunde beinahe umgebracht. Er hatte Hermine verletzt. _"Wo ist die Reduktor-Rune",_ dachte Harry, während er den Tisch nach seinem Runenstein absuchte. Von seiner Schulter fing Fawkes an leise zu trillern und ein Gefühl der Ruhe kam über Harry. Tief atmend verließ er den Tisch und wandte sich an Fawkes. "Danke", flüsterte Harry leise zu dem Vogel. Fawkes Lied hörte auf und Harry atmete tief durch. 'Neuer Plan. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der Malfoy schlagen will. "

Während Harry mit seiner Kontrolle gerungen hatte, hatte Malfoy eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore und McGonagall geführt. "... nun, ich schätze, das schließt mein Geschäft hier ab. Guten Tag." Als Malfoy aus dem Raum verschwand, sprang Harry aus seinem Bett und sprang an Shiva vorbei zu Daphne.

"Daphne, ich brauche einen Handschuh!"

"Was?" Das Mädchen starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Vielleicht wurde er das, das war nicht gerade der beste Plan.

"Harry ...?" Shiva kam hinter ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Ich habe eine Idee! Das war Dobby. Bitte, ich brauche einen Handschuh!" Harry gab zu, dass er ein bisschen verzweifelt klang, aber es war nicht viel Zeit, zu Malfoy und Dobby zurückzukehren, bevor der Mann das Schloss verließ.

"Hier ..." Daphne zog einen Handschuh aus ihrer Tasche auf dem Beistelltisch. "Woher weißt du, dass ich -"

"Ich sag es dir später! Danke! Shiva, ich bin gleich zurück!" Harry sprintete aus den Krankenflügel und nahm zwei Stufen gleichzeitig, als er die Treppe hinunter eilte. Er holte Malfoy und Dobby ein, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. "Hey, Malfoy!" Als der Mann sich umdrehte, warf Harry ihm den Handschuh zu, während er Dobby betrachtete und seinen Kopf zur Seite ruckte.

"Was ist das, Potter?"

"Ihr Reinblüter folgt den alten Regeln, nicht wahr? Ein geworfener Handschuh soll ein Duell bedeuten. Da du nicht genug Mann sein wirst, um es zu machen, als du diese Runde begonnen hast, dachte ich mir, ich sollte am Ende den Handschuh werfen, ich habe gewonnen, Malfoy. Bleib in Zukunft von meinen Freunden fern. "

Malfoy höhnte und warf den Handschuh über seine Schulter. Harry grinste, als Dobby einen Sprung machte, um das Kleidungsstück aus der Luft zu schnappen, bevor es auf den Boden fiel. "Spiel keine Spiele, für die du nicht bereit bist, Junge. Du bist nicht bereit in den Kreisen zu kämpfen, in denen ich verkehre. Komm, Dobby!" Malfoy war ungefähr zehn Schritte gegangen, bevor er merkte, dass sein Diener nicht mehr folgte und er drehte sich um, um den Hauselfen anzustarren.

Harry hatte das Vergnügen, die Augen des Mannes zu sehen, als er genau erkannte, was Harry gerade getan hatte.

"DU! Du hast mich meinen Diener gekostet, Potter!" Lucius Malfoy versuchte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry zu richten, wurde aber sofort mit einem Knall zurück in die Wand der Halle geschleudert.

Dobby senkte seine Hand und starrte Malfoy an.

"Sie werden dem großen Meister Harry Potter Sir keinen Schaden zufügen!" sagte der kleine Hauself, offensichtlich voller Wut.

 _"Oh, mein Name ist noch länger geworden",_ dachte Harry kichernd, während er Dobby auf Malfoy zugehen sah. Der Mann lag zerknittert auf der Seite und stöhnte an der Wand. Bevor er sich setzen konnte, um sich aufzusetzen, griff Dobby ihn an und schlug mit einem bösartigen kleinen Tritt.

 _"Leg dich nicht mit dem kleinen Kerl an!"_ Harry jubelte, als Dobby sich weiterhin mit Malfoy anlegte. Nach ein paar weiteren Tritten seufzte Harry, ging hinüber und legte eine Hand auf Dobby´s Schulter. "So lustig und gerechtfertigt das ist, Dobby, du solltest wirklich aufhören. Kein Grund, wegen diesem Typen in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Lass uns zurück zum Krankenflügel gehen, ja?" Dobby warf Malfoy einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er Harry zunickte und ihm folgte.

Die beiden gingen in den Raum zurück und wurden von verwirrten Blicken begrüßt. Dumbledore schien mit dem Sprechenden Hut und Fawkes gegangen zu sein, bevor Harry zurückgekehrt war, obwohl alle anderen Lehrer und Hedwig noch anwesend waren.

"Harry? Möchtest du es erklären?" Shiva sagte, während Sie Ihre Wut in Ihrer Stimme kaum kontrollieren konnte.

"Musste Dobby befreien", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den kleinen Elfen, der enthusiastisch nickte.

"Der große Meister Harry Potter Sir, hat Dobby von Bösen Meister befreit. Der große Meister Harry Potter Sir, erklärte ein vollendetes Duell und trickste Bösen Meister aus, um Dobby zu befreien! Dann schützte Dobby ihn vor dem bösen Meister. Der große Meister Harry Potter Sir ist der Größte Zauberer, der jemals gelebt hat!"

Harry stöhnte, als der Rest des Raumes sich ihm zuwandte. "Hey, ich habe versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit Namen aufzuhören. Dobby, wie wäre es damit, wenn du deine Freiheit ein bisschen genießen könntest und du irgendwann später zurückkommen kannst, nachdem du dich erholt hast?" Dobby nickte, umarmte sein Bein und verschwand dann. Harry stapfte zurück zu seinem Bett und sprang drauf.

"Will ich es überhaupt wissen?" fragte Shiva seufzend.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich werde es dir später erzählen."

"Woher weißt du, dass ich Handschuhe trug?" Fragte Daphne.

"Du bist eine reinblütige Erbin. Ich habe ein paar Sachen von Neville gelernt."

Neville errötete, antwortete aber nicht.

"Also ... Professor McGonagall, Professor Babbling, was zum Henker ist passiert, bevor Malfoy hereingestürmt ist, was euch beide aufgerüttelt hat und die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore auf ihren Ärschen niedergeschlagen hat?" fragte Tracey.

Shiva rieb sich wieder den Nasenrücken und setzte sich erschöpft hin. "Beide versuchten, Harry mit Legimentik anzugreifen. Es ist im Grunde Gedankenlesen. Sehr wenige Leute können es gut machen, aber sie gehören zu der Gruppe. Es sollte nicht ohne sehr gutem Grund oder Zustimmung praktiziert werden. Ihre Gründe waren nicht sehr Gut und keiner fragte Harry, warum wir wütend waren. Dumbledore wollte wahrscheinlich wissen, was Harry über das Tagebuch dachte, während Snape wahrscheinlich nur sehen wollte, wie Harry Dumbledore rausgeworfen hatte."

"Und beide waren Narren!" Spie McGonagall aus. Harry´s Augenbrauen hoben sich danach. Seine Hauslehrerin beeindruckte ihn in diesem Jahr weiter. "Ehrlich, ihr habt alle eine Geschichte erzählt, in der Harry´s Brille benutzt wurde, um einen Basilisken-Blick zu reflektieren! Welcher Idiot würde denken, dass ein einfacher Legilimentik-Zauber diese Art von Schutz durchbrechen würde?!"

Die Schüler sahen sich an. Jeder von ihnen begann hysterisch zu lachen, während McGonagall, Flitwick, Shiva und Pomfrey nur verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Zwei Tage später saß Harry neben Hermine auf dem Stuhl, als Madame Pomfrey den Alraunentrank in die Kehle seiner Freundin tropfen lies. Die, die Neville und er selbst bestellt hatten, kamen schließlich vor ein paar Stunden und Hermine war die letzte, die wiederbelebt wurde. Pomfrey machte Anstalten, ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, als der Zaubertrank zu wirken begann.

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal, senkte ihren Arm und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry und kaum eine halbe Sekunde später war Hermine vom Bett aufgesprungen und umarmte ihn. Harry kicherte. "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Hermine."

"Harry! Es ist ein Basilisk! Das Monster, es ist ein Basilisk!" Sagte sie, dass sie sich zurückzog und verzweifelt begann, wegzugehen, um einen Lehrer zu finden.

Harry zog sie zurück und umarmte sie erneut. "Wir wissen, dass es ein Basilisk war."

Hermines Gedanken erstarrten, als sie feststellte, dass Harry sie umarmt hatte und nicht umgekehrt. Hastig schob sie diese Offenbarung beiseite, um es später zu untersuchen, um sich auf die unmittelbare Sorge zu konzentrieren. "Oh, also hast du den Hinweis gefunden."

"Das haben wir. Großartig, dass wir das herausgefunden haben!" Harry nickte, als er sie gehen ließ und Hermine sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Ihr Blick weitete sich erneut.

"Aber warte! Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es sich durch vergrößerte Rohre oder Leitungen bewegt, die hinter den Wänden verlaufen! Es ist durchaus möglich, dass der Eingang der Kammer irgendwo in einem der Badezimmer versteckt ist!"

"Ja, war er. Im Bad der Maulenden Myrthe, was Ironisch genug ist", sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. Seine Freundin hatte in wenigen Augenblicken die zweite Hälfte des Jahrhunderte alten Geheimnisses herausgefunden. Sie war wirklich erstaunlich.

"Myrthe ..." Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie schloss ihren Mund und fuhr langsam fort: "Wie lange bin ich schon versteinert, Harry?"

"Ungefähr fünf Tage", sagte er achselzuckend.

"Fünf Tage?"

Wir haben den Basilisken zwei Tage nachdem du angegriffen wurdest getötet und es dauerte noch drei, bis die Alraunen eintrafen. Es gab ein kleines Importproblem, aber zwischen den Alten Häusern Abbotts, Bones und Greengrasses wurde das neue Gesetz aufgehoben und die reifen Alraunen ziemlich schnell geliefert."

"Du hast es ... getötet ..." Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gehirn wieder einfror. Harry´s völlige Nonchalance half ihrem Blutdruck sicherlich nicht.

"Sei nicht bescheiden, Harry", mischte sich Tracey von der anderen Seite des Raumes ein. Sie saß in ihrem Bett und grinste die beiden an. "Granger, er hat den Basilisken ganz alleine getötet. Mit einem Schwert!"

"Schwert…"

"Daphne war auch da!" Protestierte Harry.

"Ja, aber du bist derjenige, der direkt drauf los gesprungen ist und ihn durch den Oberkiefer seines Mauls gestochen hat." Tracey´s Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie sah, wie sich Hermines Gesichtszüge von Schock zu Frustration wandelten.

"Haaarrrry?" Hermine sah sie seine Freundin an.

Harry´s Gedanken verhallten, aber es war zu spät. Hermine saß schon auf seinem Schoß. Er war gefangen, obwohl es eine ziemlich angenehme Falle war. "Ja, Hermine?"

"Erkläre."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

"Professor Babbling? Haben Sie einen Moment?" Fragte Hermine und spähte durch die Tür in Shivas Büro.

"Komm rein, Hermine", sagte Shiva und winkte das jüngere Mädchen herein und lächelte sie warm an. "Es ist schön dich zu sehen."

"Danke. Es ist gut, wieder da zu sein." Hermine saß auf einem der Stühle. Sie sah nicht annähernd so unbehaglich aus wie beim ersten Mal, als sie das getan hatten.

"Also womit kann ich dir helfen?"

"Kann ich annehmen, dass Sie ihn so angeschrien haben, dass es für mich sinnlos und kontraproduktiv ist?" Fragte Hermine, als Sie auf den Punkt kam.

"Nun, das kommt darauf an, denke ich", grinste Shiva. "Was würdest du ihn sagen?"

"Meistens etwas über seine dumme Rücksichtslosigkeit und sein frustrierend nerviger Mut", schnaubte Hermine.

"In diesem Fall, ja, ich habe ihn bereits genug für uns beide angebrüllt. Du könntest wahrscheinlich ein bisschen damit durchkommen", sagte Shiva lachend.

"Nun", Hermine bewegte sich ein wenig auf ihrem Platz, "Ich habe ihn vielleicht schon ein bisschen getroffen, als er mir die Geschichte erzählte."

Shiva lachte weiter und stellte sich vor, wie Hermine auf Harry´s Brust schlug, weil er beinahe mehrmals umgebracht worden wäre. "Er erzählt dir später von der Befreiung dieses verrückten kleinen Hauselfen und dem armen Ding, das Malfoy´s Rippen brach?"

"Ja, hat er. Er hat auch Dobby's Vorliebe für überlange Namen erwähnt und um nicht überrascht zu sein, sollte er auftauchen und anfangen anbetend zu sein, weil Harry das größte sei, seit geschnittenen Brot."

"Muggelausdruck?"

Hermine nickte. "So in etwa..." Das Mädchen nahm einen strengen, leicht beängstigenden Blick an, als sie sich vorbeugte und Shiva anstarrte. "Er erwähnte auch, dass Sie den Papierkram erledigt haben, um sein Erziehungsberechtigter zu werden."

"Ah", Shiva lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie begegnete dem Blick der jungen Hexe und nickte. "Er hat es dir gesagt, was?"

"Es kam auf, als ich versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit zu meinen Eltern statt zu den Dursley´s zu kommen."

"Ja, das würde es tun", sagte Shiva nachdenklich. "Danke für das Angebot nebenbei."

Hermine nickte und ließ Shivas Augen nicht los. "Natürlich. Ich werde diesen Jungen auf jede mir mögliche Weise beschützen. Bathsheda Babbling, alias Shiva, erlaube mir, mich vollkommen klar auszudrücken." Hermine blieb lange genug stehen, damit Shiva nickte. "Ich glaube, wir kümmern uns sehr um Harry auf unsere eigene Art. Ich weiß auch, dass Harry dich als die Schwester sieht, die er nie hatte. Du bist gut zu ihm und für ihn." Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um tief einzuatmen und ihren Blick zu intensivieren, während sie ihre Hände ruhig in ihren Schoß faltete. "Ich habe nicht die Angewohnheit, Autoritätspersonen zu bedrohen. Aber wenn Sie ihn verletzen, wenn Sie ihn wegstoßen, dann mache Ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle. Professor Snape ist ein Esel, Ronald Weasley ist ein Idiot und Schulleiter Dumbledore ist extrem töricht, aber Sie können Harry auf eine Art verletzen, die keiner von ihnen können ihn durch das Herz schneiden, und das ist nichts, was ich zulassen bin vielleicht nur 13 und noch keine voll ausgebildete Hexe, aber wenn Sie Harry weh tun, werde ich Ihr Leben beenden."

Shiva schluckte und nickte. Sie konnte sehen, warum Neville sagte, dass Hermine gruselig sei. Hermine Granger wäre furchterregend gewesen, wenn Sie vollständig ausgebildet wäre, daran hatte Sie keine Zweifel.

"Ich bringe ihn weg von diesen Leuten, Hermine. Und auch wenn er kurz vom Sterben sein sollte, werde ich mein bestes geben, dass er nie wieder zu diesen Leuten muss. Ich bezweifle es, dass Harry jemals eine normale Kindheit haben wird, aber ich kann sicherlich versuchen, es zumindest liebevoller zu machen, als es bisher war."

"Gut." Hermine lehnte sich zurück und atmete aus. Ihr Verhalten wurde augenblicklich freundlicher und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Weißt du, ihr beide könnt gruselig sein, wenn ihr beschützend seid", grübelte Shiva.

"Was? Harry? Harry schützt mich nicht mehr als irgendjemand sonst", sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen.

Shiva schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste das jüngere Mädchen an. "Hermine frage Neville irgendwann darüber, wie Harry auf fast das gesamte Personal reagierte, als du angegriffen wurdest, und sag mir dann, dass er dich nicht mehr beschützt, als andere. Und natürlich war es die Zeit, als wir durch die Knochen der Opfer des Basilisken liefen. Er sagte ruhig und unmissverständlich, dass er den Basilisken töten würde, weil er die Kühnheit hatte, dir zu schaden."

Hermine starrte einen Moment lang, bevor sie antwortete: "Nun, äh, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das über jeden seiner Freunde sagen würde."

"Das sagst du zu dir selbst, Mädchen."

"Ja, nun, über die Klassen des nächsten Jahres ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro und trank. Seine Flasche Feuerwhiskey war fast halb leer. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er sollte den Jungen nicht respektieren können. Der Potter-Bengel sah fast wie James aus. Wie konnte er nicht genau wie sein Vater sein? _Kümmere dich nicht um die Augen._ Vergiss das Genie, das er von Lily geerbt hatte. Harry Potter war der Sohn von James Potter. Das war alles, was er in der Sache sein sollte. Das war alles, was der Junge jemals sein würde. Nur ein arroganter kleiner Scheißer, der überall in der Schule herumwirbelte, als ob er Sie besitzen würde. Als wäre niemand anderes wichtig. Ein winziger kleiner Junge, der sich nur um seine Freunde kümmerte und Dinge einfach zur Schmeichelei und den Ruhm tun würde. Harry Potter war nicht zu respektieren!

Und doch ... Harry Potter hatte zwei Slytherin´s das Leben gerettet. Harry Potter hatte einen alten Basilisken getötet. Harry Potter hatte dies nicht aus Ruhm gemacht, sondern weil er eine Bekannte beschützen wollte. Harry Potter hatte die Dankbarkeit und den Schutz von Daphne Greengrass, Eiskönigin, verdient. Und Harry Potter rebellierte aktiv gegen Albus Bloody Dumbledore.

Harry Potter war nicht James Potter. Also ... wieso hatte er es getan?

Snape runzelte die Stirn und schluckte ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey hinunter. Das war kein Gedankenzug, dem er in dieser Nacht folgen wollte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Während Snape seinen Whiskey leerte, saß ein alter Mann in seinem Bürostuhl und dachte nach. Albus Dumbledore starrte auf seinen Phönix, aber er sah den kleinen Vogel nicht. Er war in Gedanken versunken, seine Zitronenschale war längst leer von Süßigkeiten.

"Warum bist du zu ihm gegangen? Warum hast du allein die Initiative ergriffen? Warum hast du Flopsy mitgenommen?" Dumbledore wandte sich dem Sprechenden Hut zu, der schlafend auf dem Regal lag. Er wusste, dass der Hut kein Fan des Namens war, aber soweit er wusste, gab es keine offizielle Bezeichnung für das Relikt. Es sollte nicht einmal über das Jahr hinaus wirklich aktiv sein. Das Fawkes den Hut ohne irgendeine Aufforderung zu Harry gebracht hatte, war besorgniserregend genug. Dass der Hut dem Jungen das Schwert Gryffindor gebracht hatte, war ... ehrlich gesagt beängstigend.

Zu allem Überfluss wurde Dumbledore von seinen Versuchen, das Schwert später zu beanspruchen, zutiefst zurückgewiesen. Sowohl die Greengrass-Erbin als auch der Longbottom-Erbe hatten beide begonnen, das Recht auf Eroberung und das Recht auf Erbe zu beanspruchen, so dass Harry Potter sich winden und die Kontrolle über eine so gefährliche Waffe behalten konnte.

Der Junge ging einen gefährlichen Weg. Dumbledore konnte all die Zeichen sehen, die er bei Tom Riddle vermisst hatte. Harry war zu den Dursley´s geschickt worden, um sowohl die Sicherheit des Jungen zu gewährleisten als auch sein Selbstvertrauen zu verringern. Solange Dumbledore den Jungen beeinflussen und ihn lenken konnte, konnte Harry von der Dunkelheit ferngehalten werden.

Doch jetzt glitt er durch Dumbledore´s Finger. Harry Potter gewann mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit Verbündete und Freunde. Bathsheda Babbling erkundigte sich nach seiner Vergangenheit und versuchte, ihn aus der Umgebung zu entfernen, die Dumbledore so sorgfältig für den Jungen erzeugt hatte. Er wusste, dass die Dursley´s nicht liebevoll waren, aber sie waren nicht so schlecht wie andere Optionen. Sich um die wenigen Leute zu kümmern, die zu genau hinsahen, war trivial. Der Junge hatte einfach nur so gespielt, wie Kinder es taten. Aber er konnte Babbling nicht einfach ignorieren oder etwas erzwingen. So frustrierend sie auch war, sie war sehr geschickt und einfallsreich.

Irgendwie hatte Harry es geschafft, auch Dumbledore´s ältesten Unterstützer zu gewinnen. Minerva hatte ihn öffentlich beschimpft! In der Öffentlichkeit! Warum konnte sie nicht sehen, dass er derjenige sein musste, der dem Jungen den richtigen Weg zeigte?

Der Longbottom-Erbe war eine gute Wahl von Freunden gewesen. Sogar das Granger-Mädchen schien ziemlich nützlich zu sein, wenn sie frustrierend überlegen und einfallsreich war. Die Bones Erbin könnte ein Problem werden, wenn die junge Susan ihn näher kommen würde, obwohl Amelia noch immer weit von den Jungen weg war, so dass die Situation nicht unhaltbar war. Dumbledore beklagte immer noch, dass der junge Ronald Weasley weiterhin jede Hoffnung, sich mit dem Jungen anzufreunden, zunichte machte. Die Weasley´s waren eine feste Familie auf der Lichten Seite und er hatte Molly schon vor langer Zeit versprochen, dass Harry Ginevra´s Bestimmung sein würde. Zumindest das Mädchen und die älteren Familienmitglieder drängten Harry nicht weg, so wie es der entschlossene Ronald war.

Das Davis-Mädchen zu retten war unvorhergesehen. Dumbledore hatte natürlich von dem Basilisk gewusst. Es war ziemlich schwierig, Informationen über das Geschehen im Schloss wirklich zu verbergen, als viele der Porträts es ihm berichteten. Eine 60-Fuß-Schlange, die sich hauptsächlich in den Wänden bewegte, sich sich nicht verheimlichen. Er hatte nicht genau gewusst, wer die Schlange kontrolliert hatte, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, jemanden wie Granger auszuschalten. Und selbst wenn die Person es geschafft hätte, wäre es eine ausreichende Motivation für Harry gewesen. Dumbledore war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er mit seiner Entdeckung direkt zu Babbling gerannt war, eher er jemand wie Minerva oder Severus oder ihn selbst aufsuchen würde, aber ... der Junge hatte es herausgefunden und zeigte immer noch die Entschlossenheit zu helfen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Greengrass ... Greengrass war ein Problem. Dumbledore wurde nicht durch die "Graue" Seite getäuscht. So etwas wie "Neutral" oder "Grau" gab es nicht, es gab nur Licht und Dunkel. Das Gute und das Böse. Dass Harry nun eng mit der Dunkelheit verbunden war, war ... problematisch. Beunruhigend. Harry wurde bereits korrumpiert. Er hatte ohne echte Reue getötet. Quirrell war verständlich gewesen. Dieser arme Mann war von Voldemort´s Schatten völlig verdorben worden. Aber der Basilisk war intelligent und verzweifelt. Bestimmt hätte Harry mit ihn argumentieren können? Sicher hätte er sich die Zeit nehmen können, um die Kreatur zu beruhigen. Selbst nachdem der Stress der Situation nachgelassen hatte, erlaubte Harry dem Hauselfen, Lucius anzugreifen! Dass der Elf wahrscheinlich berechtigte Missstände hatte, war irrelevant, solche Gewalt war ein Beweis dafür, dass Harry zu entgleiten begann.

Und das Tagebuch. Der Horkrux. Der unbestreitbare Beweis, dass er Recht hatte. Dieser Voldemort hatte diese Gegenstände angefertigt. Und Harry Potter musste sterben.

Die restlichen Untersuchungen des Tagebuchs waren klar. Sie passten zu denen, die Dumbledore vor langer Zeit bei Harry´s Narbe gemacht hatte. Der Junge war ein Horkrux. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Greengrass _'Beteiligung_ könnte einen Sprung in die Korruption des entsetzlichen Überrests ausgelöst haben oder vielleicht selbst aktiver geworden sein. Wie auch immer, es war klar, dass Harry von dem Geist beeinflusst wurde, der sich in ihm versteckte.

Wenn Dumbledore Harry nicht zurück zum Licht ziehen und ihn von der Richtigkeit des Weges überzeugen konnte, den er gehen musste, dann würde Albus Dumbledore sicherstellen, dass Harry Potter nicht den einfacheren Weg ging. Als Gellert zum Dunklen fiel, hatte Dumbledore seinen Geliebten verloren. Er hatte seinen Freund verloren. Er hatte seine Schwester verloren. Als Riddle fiel, hatte er seinen verbliebenen Glauben und seine Hoffnung verloren.

Dumbledore würde nicht zulassen, dass ein dritter Dunkler Lord aufgrund seines Mangels an Aktion an die Macht kommen würde. Harry Potter würde zum Licht zurückkehren und sich freiwillig vom Horcrux befreien lassen ... oder Harry Potter würde sein nächstes großes Abenteuer vor seinem Aufstieg zur Macht erleben.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 _ **.**_

 _Tonks, deren Vorname man nicht aussprechen soll,_

 _Hallo, Tonks. Du hast gesagt, ich könnte schreiben, wenn ich wollte, also dachte ich mir, ich schicke dir einen kurzen Brief. Ich stelle mir vor, dass Susan ihrer Tante Amelia_ _ **(großartige Arbeit, die mich wissen ließ, dass dein Partner an diesem Tag der große Boss war ...)**_ _über die Kammer des Schreckens und das Monster bereits berichtet hat. Für den Fall, dass nicht zu dir durchgedrungen ist, obwohl ich dir den Kopf verdrehen wollte. Das Monster war ein Basilisk. Es ist jetzt tot. Meine Freunde und ich haben das Ding umgebracht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es am Ende ganz gesund war, was ein bisschen traurig ist. Ich hätte es vielleicht nicht töten müssen, wenn es mir zugehört hätte. (Ich kann übrigens mit Schlangen reden. Du bist ein Metamorphmagus, ich bin ein Parselmund. Wir haben beide seltene Gaben!)_

 _Wie auch immer, du hattest recht, Hagrid konnte diesmal weder dieses Mal noch das letzte Mal, als als die Maulende Myrthe getötet wurde, etwas getan haben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es die gleiche Person war, beide Male, was Ironisch genug ist, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte, um einen Brief zu schreiben. Für den Moment, lass mich einfach sagen, dass es eine sehr gruselige Erinnerung war, die zusammen mit einem Idioten daran schuld war, der seine Hauselfen schrecklich misshandelte. Ich weiß, dass Hagrid nicht mehr in Askaban ist, aber ... wenn du Hagrid von seiner ersten Verurteilung freisprechen lassen kannst, dann nutze diese Erinnerung an mein Gespräch mit Myrthe darüber, wie sie gestorben ist. (Shiva hat mir gesagt, wie man das Ding herauszieht und dass man ein Gerichts-Denkarium haben muss )_. _Ich denke immer noch, dass das komisch ist, aber andererseits denke ich, dass vieles in der Magischen Welt seltsam ist.) Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie bisher nie befragt wurde! Dies sollte mehr als genug sein, um Hagrid zu entlasten._

 _Und ja, falls du dich wunderst, ich habe dich gesehen, als er verhaftet wurde. Ich weiß, dass du ziemlich unglücklich wegen den anderen Auroren warst, als wir uns trafen und Amelia schien einigermaßen vernünftig zu sein, aber wenn es ein Auror ist, der dich innerlich verprügelt, wie es an diesem Tag war, solltest du vielleicht darüber nachdenken, einen anderen Beruf zu ergreifen? Es hat Spaß gemacht, dich mit deinen Haaren zu sehen, die gestachelt und gefärbt waren und herum hüpften, wie es dem Teufel egal wäre. Aber dich in Hagrids Hütte zu beobachten, fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Du solltest tun, was dich glücklich macht und dein Haar sollte lebendiger aussehen, Tonks_

 _Also wurde dieser Brief länger als ich geplant hatte. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut._

 _-Harry-_

 _P.S. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass deine Haare heute Farbe annehmen: Nymphado_ _ra._

Harry beendete seinen Brief mit einem Grinsen und band es an Hedwigs Bein. Er gab seiner Eule eine Streicheleinheit und fütterte sie mit ein paar Scheiben Speck. Sie Schuhute ihn dankend an.

"Denk dran, Hedwig, nachdem du das mit Tonks abgesetzt hast, bleib bei Shiva. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern, bis die Dinge erledigt sind. Es hat keinen Sinn, die Dursley´s mehr zu nerven, als wir müssen." Hedwig knabberte an seinen Fingern und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Gutes Mädchen. Noch eine Scheibe Speck für unterwegs?" Die Eule verschlang eifrig den angebotenen Leckerbissen, und erhob sich anschließend eilig in die Luft.

"An wen hast du geschrieben, Harry?" Fragte Neville.

"Tonks", sagte Harry. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Susan ihrer Tante erzählt hat, und ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore etwas tun wird, um Hagrid zu helfen, also dachte ich, ich würde Tonks wenigstens wissen lassen, was passiert ist."

"Das war eine gute Idee, Harry." Hermine warf ihren Freund ein Lächeln zu. "Ich nehme an, wir sollten in den Zug steigen."

"Wahrscheinlich, ja."

"Nun, dieser Sommer sollte zumindest besser sein als der letzte, oder?" Sagte Hermine, als sie auf den Bahnsteig ankamen.

"Hoffentlich", Harry nickte.

"Harry, denk daran", sagte Neville, "Wenn du überhaupt etwas brauchst, rufe mich oder Hermine. Und wenn wir nach zwei Wochen nichts mehr hören, starten wir dieses mal eine eigene Rettungsaktion."

"Wir haben es den Zwillingen auch schon gesagt", mischte sich Hermine ein.

Harry lachte. "Danke Leute. Wisst ihr, zum ersten Mal freue ich mich wirklich darauf, dorthin zurückzukehren." Er warf dem Schloss einen letzten Blick zu. Mit etwas Glück wäre dies einer der besten Sommer, die er jemals hatte.


	10. Guardians, Gringotts and Goblins

**mGuardians, Gringotts and Goblins**

"Ich dachte, du sagtest, dass Tante Marge für eine weitere Woche nicht kommen würde", stöhnte Harry, als er den Tisch abstellte. Tante Petunia hatte ihm gerade mitgeteilt, dass Onkel Vernon´s Schwester früh kommen würde. Die schreckliche Frau würde jetzt genau die Zeit haben, um Harry noch einmal richtig fertig zu machen, bevor er den Fängen dieser Familie für immer entkommen konnte.

Tante Marge und ihre Hunde waren möglicherweise die schlimmsten unter seinen Verwandten. Onkel Vernon schrie meistens nur und schlug ihn gelegentlich. Dudley schlug ihn einfach und verscheuchte alle möglichen Freunde. Tante Petunia führte emotionale und psychologische Kriegsführung, war aber etwas zurückhaltend. Tante Marge zog Schläge vor. Sie tat alles, was sie mit Harry durchmachen konnte und er hatte vor einigen Jahren erkannt, dass sie manchmal aktiv versuchte, ihre Hunde darauf abzurichten, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen oder gar zu töten.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Harry nicht vorhatte, unvorbereitet zu diesem Abendessen zu gehen. Dank der Gesetzte für die Magie Minderjähriger. Er hatte sein Freibrief zurück, falls er darauf zurück kommen musste. Er steckte eine _Concussor-Rune_ , eine _Lockpick-Rune_ , eine _Boomstone-Rune_ und einen _Ninja-Rune i_ n seinen Gürtel. Shiva hatte gesagt, dass die Dokumente für die Vormundschaft morgen fertig sein würden. Tante Marge würde ihn das nicht vermasseln. Harry hatte nicht vor, den ersten Schuss abzufeuern, aber er würde sicherstellen, dass er derjenige sein würde, der den letzten Schuss abfeuern würde.

"Ihre Pläne haben sich verschoben, Junge", hisste Petunia. "Also füge den letzten Teller hinzu, wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

"Du weißt, dass ich morgen gehe. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du willst, dass ich zu diesem Abendessen komme und ich weiß, dass keiner von euch mich jemals wiedersehen wird", sagte Harry mit finsterem Blick. "Kannst du mir nicht eine letzte Nacht des Friedens hier lassen? Wir beide wissen, dass Tante Marge schrecklich sein wird."

Petunia höhnte als Antwort. Harry vermutete, dass er dankbar sein musste, dass sie die Spaghetti-Töpfe nicht vor seinen Kopf geschleudert hatte, wie sie es vor ein paar Jahren getan hatte. Er hätte Marge nicht schlecht reden sollen. Aber er war fast draußen. Es war so schwer zu Sie zu beobachten, und dabei noch aufpassen zu müssen, was er zu Ihnen sagte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich bin so froh, dass du den Jungen endlich richtig in das System integriert hast, Vernon", sagte Tante Marge und dabei schwappte etwas von Ihren Wein auf den Tisch, während sie ihrem Bruder den Arm über den Tisch hinweg tätschelte. Harry starrte auf seinen Teller, und zählte dabei die Zeit, bis er endlich gehen durfte. "St. Brutus 'ist ein ausgezeichneter erster Schritt. Ich wünschte nur, du könntest ihn dorthin bringen, wo er wirklich hingehört."

"Wie auch ich, Marge, Schatz", stimmte Vernon zu und nickte.

"Das Gefängnis mag in einigen Fällen extrem sein, aber mit diesem ... Kinder-Mätzchen ist es die einzige angemessene Reaktion. Er war nichts als Ärger für dich und Petunia!"

"Zu recht", sagte Petunia. Harry´s finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. Diese Frau war mit seiner Mutter verwandt? Es war fast genug, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, nie Kinder zu haben.

"So verhalte ich mich natürlich nicht mit meinen Hunden."

"Was meinst du, Tante Marge?" Fragte Dudley, während er mehr Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. Harry grinste über den müßigen Gedanken, dass Ron und sein Cousin sich vielleicht toll verstehen würden. Oder sie würden sich gegenseitig über den letzten Teller mit Essen töten. Es war ein unentschieden momentan.

"Nun, das Balg ist offensichtlich unheilbar." Tante Marge hob einen dicken Finger und richtete diesen Dudley. "Einer der Welpen in Ripper´s letztem Wurf war auch so. Völlig tollwütig, unfähig, trainiert oder kontrolliert zu werden."

 _"Vergleicht sie mich ernsthaft mit einem tollwütigen Hund?"_ Dachte Harry wütend. Es wäre fast lustig gewesen, wenn sie es nicht so ernst gemeint hätte.

"Jetzt habe ich den Hund nicht einfach umgebracht. Ich habe auch die Hündin umgebracht. Es ist sicherlich nicht Ripper´s Schuld, dass seine Brut Probleme hatte. Aber die Instabilität musste von irgendwoher kommen." Harry´s Stirn runzelte sich und er ballte seine Hände. _Sie könnte unmöglich im Begriff sein ... "_ Wenn es ein Problem mit der Hündin gibt, gibt es ein Problem mit den Nachkommen. Du legst beide zum Wohle aller um. Du kannst nicht zulassen, dass Freaks und Verrückte und Tollwut sich da durch verbreiten. Oder die Linie fortgeführt wird. Jeder, der sie beschützen würde, sollte ebenfalls umgebracht werden. Denn nur wer keine Moral hat, würde möglicherweise solch eine offensichtlich gebrochene und schreckliche Existenz verteidigen!" Marge schlug ihr Glas zurück und blickte Harry stolz an. Seine Hände waren geballt und seine Muskeln waren gespannt. Es war alles, was er tun konnte, um den ruhig am Tisch zu bleiben und die Magie, die bedrohlich zu werden drohte, zu verdrängen.

"Also, Dudders", fuhr Marge mit einem Lächeln fort, "Ich sage nur, wenn der Junge einer meiner Hunde wäre, hätte er sein erstes Jahr nicht überlebt. Und seine Schlampe von Mutter wäre ihm bald gefolgt."

Harry hob seinen Blick, um den Tisch zu untersuchen. Dudley sah überraschenderweise ziemlich unbehaglich aus, in welche Richtung sich die Dinge gedreht hatten. Vernon nickte jedoch fröhlich mit und Petunia gab einfach ein wenig unverbindliches Schulterzucken. Harry versuchte verzweifelt sich zu erinnern, warum er kontrolliert bleiben musste. Dieses Loslassen würde nur bestätigen, was Marge über ihn sagte.

"Ich habe gehört, dass du es geschafft hast, eine törichte Frau zu finden, die ihn aufnimmt, Vernon. Es wäre nur angemessen, dass sie zusammen mit ihm stirbt,auf die gleiche Weise wie die Eltern dieser Brut."

"HALTE DEN MUND, HALT DEN RAND, HALT DIE KLAPPE!" schrie Harry. Ihn zu beleidigen war eine Sache. Er war daran gewöhnt. Seine Eltern zu beleidigen war völlig anders. Shiva zu beleidigen, die ihn gerettet hatte, war der letzte Strohhalm. "Ich habe genug", fuhr Harry mit einer Stimme fort, die kaum über einem Flüstern lag. "Alles, was ich dir jemals getan habe, war, geboren zu werden. Ich habe es aufgegeben, dich vor langer Zeit zu mögen und ich verstehe, dass du mich hasst. Es interessiert mich nicht mal mehr. Aber du wirst nicht meine Eltern beleidigen! Meine Eltern, die mich retten wollten! Und du wirst nicht die einzige Person in meinem Leben beleidigen, die mich von dir und deinem Gift wegbringt! " Harry stand mit geballten Fäusten vom Tisch auf. Er ließ die Runensteine in seinem Gürtel, so dass er nicht versucht war, sie zu benutzen. Wenn er ohne Hilfe davon aussteigen könnte, wäre das ein Bonus.

Die Art und Weise, wie sowohl Vernons als auch Marge's Gesichter aussahen, ließen diese Option nicht sehr wahrscheinlich werden. "Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleiner Freak!" Schrie Vernon. "Wir gaben dir jahrelang ein Dach über den Kopf! Wir fütterten dich! Wir kleideten dich!"

"Du gabst mir Lumpen, die ich mit Klammern fixieren musste, damit sie passten!" Schrie Harry zurück. "Du hast mich in einen Schrank gesteckt! Du hast mir nur Lumpen und Krümel hinterlassen!"

"Es ist mehr als du oder deine wertvollen Eltern jemals verdient haben!" höhnte Marge. "Du hättest in dieser Nacht mit diesen Idioten sterben sollen! Ich weiß nicht genau, was du tust, dass diese Frau dich beansprucht, aber es ist sicher unnatürlich! Sie sollte sich schämen, ihren Körper durchscheinen zu lassen. Sie - "

Harry verlor dabei jegliche Kontrolle. Die Fenster in der Küche flogen auf und der Tisch drehte sich um. Marge flog an die Wand und hinterließ eine Wal-große Beule. Ihr Hund, Ripper, rannte auf Harry zu, weil er es wagte, seine Geliebte Herrin anzugreifen. Harry riss gerade den _Boomstone_ vom Gürtel und aktivierte ihn. Der lokalisierte Stummschaltungszauber schnappte um ihn herum, während ein stechender Schrei direkt hinter seiner Blase ausgelöst wurde. Es war stark genug in dem geschlossenen Raum, in dem Harry das Geräusch in seinen Knochen widerhallte. Der Boomstone fiel nach einer Sekunde aus, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Ripper war in den Hinterhof geflohen, Dudley kauerte in der Ecke hinter dem umgestürzten Tisch, Petunia lehnte an der Theke, um Unterstützung zu finden, und Marge steckte immer noch halb in der Wand. Nur Vernon war auf. Seine Ohren bluteten, als er nach Harry griff, aber Harry griff nach seinem Concussor und hielt ihn hoch auf den Mann gerichtet.

"Geh schon, Onkel", flüsterte Harry. Er wusste nicht, ob der Wal ihn hören konnte oder nicht, aber in jedem Fall erwies sich Vernon als etwas intelligenter, als Harry ursprünglich angenommen hatte: Er stoppte. "Ich gehe. Ich hoffe, dass Voldemort dich und deine Familie findet." Harry drehte sich um und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Er drückte den _Lockpick_ an die Tür des Schrankes und dieser sprang auf. Harry schnappte sich seinen Koffer und stürmte aus dem Haus, alle seine Sachen in einem kleinen Behälter geschrumpft.

Harry rannte praktisch mehrere Blocks runter bevor er stehen blieb. Er kehrte in Richtung Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurück und runzelte die Stirn. Ein leises Winseln hinter ihm ließ Harry in einem Moment zurückweichen, während er die _Concussor-Rune_ hochhielt. Was auch immer den Lärm machte, war in den Büschen versteckt. Harry stellte vorsichtig seinen Koffer ab, öffnete ihn und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, bevor er ihn wieder schloss. Die _Concussor-Rune_ war nützlich, aber nicht sehr vielseitig. "Hallo?" Fragte Harry ins Dunkle. Jetzt, da er sich wieder beruhigte, begann er sich Sorgen zu machen über die Menge an Magie, die er gerade in seinem früheren Zuhause gewirkt hatte. Wenn er davonkommen könnte, seinen Zauberstab nicht zu benutzen, würde er dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorzuziehen.

Ein dünner, räudiger, riesiger, schwarzer Hund kroch aus den Büschen. Das Tier war riesig, aber es sah so traurig aus und ... nun, erbärmlich, dass Harry die _Concussor-Rune_ wieder an seinen Gürtel befestigte. "Es ist okay, Junge, ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Du scheinst wenigstens schöner zu sein als Ripper." Der Hund fixierte seinen Blick auf Harry und gab ein sanftes schnauben von sich, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu ihm hinüber trottete. Harry streichelte den Kopf des Hundes und es machte ihm Spaß. Sich von seiner Hand entfernend, streckte sich der Hund aus, um sein Gesicht zu lecken und Harry lachte. Der Hund streckte dann seine Pfote aus, und drückte die Hand von Harry herunter, in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt. "Ich würde es vorziehen, diesen für den Moment zu behalten, Kumpel", gluckste Harry, als der Hund seinen Arm mit seiner Hartnäckigkeit auf die Straße hob.

Kaum war ein Moment verstrichen, als schon ein leiser Knall ertönte und ein großer lila Doppeldeckerbus aus dem Nichts auftauchte und auf dem Bürgersteig neben Harry zum Stehen kam. Der Junge sprang zurück und landete auf seinem Arsch und der Hund gab einen Bellen von sich, das praktisch wie ein Lachen klang. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte das widerliche Fahrzeug an.

Die Türen öffneten sich, und ein pickeliger Kopf stach hervor. »Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach die Zauberstabhand aus, steigen Sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Abend Ihr Schaffner«

Harry starrte den Mann nur an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er murmelte: "Nun, ich denke, das ist eine Möglichkeit, zu Shiva zu kommen." Harry hob ab und schnappte sich seinen Koffer, um seinen Glücksstern zu danken, dass Shiva ihre Adresse in ihrem letzten Brief erwähnt hatte. "Wie viel nach Colchester Northgate Street 73?" Harry sah, wie der Hund seinen Kopf hob und einen kleines Schnauben ausstieß.

"Hmm, Colchester, eh? '' Eine Galeone. Das würde auch eine heiße Schokolade beinhalten."

"Deal." Harry griff nach seinem Koffer und wandte sich dem Hund zu, doch dieser war schon wieder in der Nacht verschwunden. "Viel Glück, Kumpel. Hoffe, dass deine Nacht besser endet als meine."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry verließ den Fahrenden Rotter und stolperte die Treppen von Shiva´s Apartmentkomplex hinauf, wobei er hart arbeitete, um seinen immer noch flippenden Magen zu ignorieren. Er lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Wand vor ihrer Tür, um sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, und zähmte seinen Körper schließlich genug, um anzuklopfen.

Ein gedämpfter Fluch ertönte von der anderen Seite, nachdem Harry noch zweimal geklopft hatte. "Weißt du wie spät es ist?" dröhnte Shiva´s Stimme von drinnen. Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem Mord, der in ihren Gesichtszügen geschrieben stand, bis sie Harry erblickte, der vor dem Eingang zur Wohnung stand. Shiva´s Ärger verschmolz mit Sorge und sie umarmte Harry. "Mensch, was zum Teufel machst du hier um diese Zeit der Nacht? Was ist passiert?"

Sie zog ihn in die Wohnung und stellte seinen Koffer zur Seite, als sie die Tür wieder schloss. Hedwig hupte freundlich von ihrer Stange in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers und Harry winkte seiner Vertrauten zu. Shiva setzte ihn an den Küchentisch und ging zur Seite. "Also, wie schlimm ist es und wie wach muss ich für dieses Gespräch sein?"

"Ähm", sagte Harry und schaute auf seinen Runen-Gürtel, "Irgendwo zwischen 6 und 9? Wie viel Ärger ich bekomme, hängt wahrscheinlich davon ab, wie sehr Mafalda Hopfkirch mich hasst und wie sehr Amelia Bones mich mag von Wachsamkeit wahrscheinlich über eine erste Klasse des Tageslevels. "

Shiva seufzte und stellte einen Teekessel Wasser auf, um zu kochen. "Großartig. Also Tee für dich und eine Tasse Kaffee für mich." Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von ihm fallen und Harry sah schließlich seine Mentorin gut an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie geschlafen hatte, bevor er an ihre Tür klopfte. Ihr schulterlanges braunes Haar war um ihr Gesicht herum angeordnet, nicht anders als Hwie bei Hermine im ersten Jahr und ihre Augen waren müde Schlitze. Das T-Shirt, das sie trug, ging bis zu ein paar Zentimeter über ihren Schenkeln. Harry bemerkte mit leicht glühenden Wangen, dass sie ein Paar enge Jungenshort trug und war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass sie wenigstens nicht in Höschen die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Warum bist du grün?" Shiva fragte ihn und blinzelte ihn an.

"Ich uh, nahm den Fahrenden Ritter hier her", grinste Harry. "Ich schwöre, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Art von Zauberei, die ich bisher erlebt habe, hasst mich."

Shiva lachte vor Mitgefühl mit ihm. "Wenn es hilft, hasst jeder den Fahrenden Ritter. Meine Tante war überzeugt, dass es absichtlich so schrecklich ist, um die Leute davon abzuhalten, zu viel zu trinken , damit sie noch apparieren können. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er heutzutage hauptsächlich von Minderjährigen benutzt wird, scheint es kontraproduktiv zu sein." Der Kessel pfiff und Shiva schenkte Harry den Tee ein und bereitete sich selbst einen Kaffee zu. "Okay, erzähl mir was passiert ist."

"Onkel Vernon´s Schwester, Tante Marge, kam heute Nacht zu Besuch. Sie sollte ein paar Wochen später kommen, aber anscheinend kam wegen mir früher, da ich Sie ja morgen verlassen hätte, und es scheint, als wollten die Dursley´s mir nochmals eins auswischen. Sie ist schrecklich. Schlimmer als die anderen drei zusammen, und ich habe immer noch Narben an meinen Beinen, den den Bissen ihrer Hunde." Shiva´s Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich ein wenig und der Kaffee in ihren Händen schien vergessen zu sein. "Ich wusste, dass es schlimm sein würde, also nahm ich vor dem Abendessen einige meiner Runensteine für den Fall, dass ich sie brauchte. Sie fing an weiter darüber zu reden, wie unheilbar verrückt und böse und andere solche Sachen ich doch sei, aber ich bin das gewohnt Ich habe es meistens ignoriert und dann hat sie angefangen, über Mum und Dad und dich zu reden und wie es gut war, dass sie gestorben sind und wie sie hoffte, dass du und ich auch sterben würden sobald wir ins Auto steigen, an den Punkt wurde ich wütend."

"Mach weiter." Shiva´s Gesicht war vorsichtig neutral, obwohl Harry bemerkte, wie ihre Hände um die Kaffeetasse geballt waren.

"Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit Jahren angefangen, sie alle anzuschreien. Vernon schrie zurück, während Dudley und Petunia einfach nur da saßen. Ich schrie wieder. Marge ... ähm ... sie ähm ... sie sagte, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich gestorben wäre als Baby, aber das war nicht das, was mich so ausrasten lies ... "

"Und was hat dich wütend werden lassen?"

"Sie ähm ... sie begann zu sagen, dass der einzige Grund, warum du mich aufgenommen hast, war, dass ich Sex mit dir hätte. Irgendwie verlor ich die Beherrschung. Die Fenster barsten, der Tisch flog durch die Küche und Tante Marge flog gegen die Wand. An dieser Stelle bekam ich meine wilde Magie unter Kontrolle, aber ich dachte nicht klar nach, also packte ich meinen _Boomstone-Rune_ , die so viel Lärm macht wie ein Lautsprecher und setzte sie in Gang, teilweise um ihn dafür bezahlen zu lassen und zum Teilweise, um Ripper zu verscheuchen. Onkel Vernon fing an, auf mich zu zu gehen, nachdem er es schaffte, es abzuschalten. Also wechselte ich zur _Concussor-Rune_ und bedrohte ihn. Er wich zurück, ich schloss den Schrank mit der _Lockpick-Rune_ auf und holte meine Sachen dort heraus, aber es war immer noch eine Menge Magie ... "Harry rang an diesem Punkt seine Hände. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Shiva aufgestanden war, bis er in eine weitere Umarmung gezogen wurde.

"Du musst meine Ehre nicht verteidigen, Harry, aber danke, dass du das getan hast. Alles für die Vormundschaft ist erledigt, unterschrieben und fertig. Ich bekomme nun noch das offizielle Dokument, aber es war alles schon legal, als ich letzte Nacht zu Bett ging ", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

"Du gehst nie zu ihnen zurück, Harry. Niemand verdient es, von solchen Leuten aufgezogen zu werden. Ich kann sie nicht dafür wegsperren lassen, aber wir werden eine Weile darüber nachdenken, wie wir sie dazu bringen können, dafür zu bezahlen." Harry nickte und Shiva zog sich zurück. "Okay, lass uns dich jetzt ins Bett bringen. Wir können morgen früh mit Madame Bones und Hopfkirch sprechen, nachdem ich die Dokumente in Ordnung gebracht habe, okay?"

"Kann ich Tonks Hallo sagen, während wir dort sind?" Fragte Harry ein bisschen auf und ab.

Shiva lachte. "Sicher, Junge. Ich dachte, du würdest Hermine süß finden, und nicht auf ältere Frauen zu gehen!"

"Das ist nicht - ich meine - sie ist nur nett und lustig ist alles!" Harry stotterte.

"Äh huh."

"Und ich möchte sicherstellen, dass es ihr gut geht!"

"Jep."

"Außerdem sind weder sie noch Hermine an mir interessiert", beendete Harry und verschränkte die Arme.

Shiva schlug eine Hand auf ihr Gesicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Kind, es ist viel zu früh am Morgen, als dass ich versuchen würde, es dir zu erklären. Sowohl über Frauen als auch über deine allgemeine romantische Neigung.

"Dein Schlafzimmer ist die erste Tür rechts, meine ist die letzte von links und die Toilette ist am Ende des Flurs. Handtücher sind im Schrank für den Fall, dass ich schon weg bin, wenn du aufwachst und es gibt Müsli in den Schränken. "Shiva kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich denke, das ist alles. Schiebe den Ziegelstein oben links vom Kamin, um das Floh für alles zu öffnen, was über Anrufe hinaus geht, obwohl ich lieber hier wäre, wenn du jemanden hereinlassen würdest. Ich habe Zauberbanne auf die Fenster gelegt, damit Hedwig und alle Post-Eulen alleine rein oder raus kommen können. Außerdem ... warte damit , morgen früh den Propheten zu lesen, bis ich die Gelegenheit habe, mit dir nachher darüber zu reden, okay? "

"So schlecht?" Fragte Harry besorgt.

Shiva verzog das Gesicht. "Nun, es ist nicht so, als ob Two Face wieder auftaucht, aber ja, es ist ein bisschen schlecht. Es ist auch ziemlich kompliziert, also würde ich es vorziehen, wenn ich völlig wach bin. Ist das okay?"

"Nicht Voldemort?" Shiva schüttelte den Kopf. Harry seufzte, nickte aber zustimmend. "Solange du es später nicht ignorierst, kann ich mit Warten leben."

"Süß." Shiva bewegte sich, um ihn kurz zu umarmen und zerzauste sein Haar, bevor sie den Flur entlang ging. "Nacht, Kind. Schlaf gut. Versuch nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken. Nacht, Hedwig."

"Gute Nacht, Shiva." Harry sah sich mit einem Lächeln in der Wohnung um. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wirklich wie zu Hause.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry war gerade fertig mit seiner Dusche und zog ein paar Sachen an, als Shiva zurück in die Haustür trat. In einer Hand hielt sie einen Umschlag, während Sie mit der anderen Hand einen großen Apfelkuchen balancierte. " Ich habe essen mitgebracht!" rief sie.

Harry sprang auf und griff nach dem Kuchen, mit wässrigen Mund. "Du bist erstaunlich. Danke."

"Warum danke", sagte Shiva gespielt. "Törtchen sind schwerer zu finden und ich kann nicht backen, auch nicht, wenn es um mein Leben ginge. Also bekommt man statt dessen Kuchen. Ich habe die Papiere bekommen und mit Amelia Bones gesprochen. Wir haben einen Termin für 10 Uhr, der uns Zeit gibt, dir passende Kleidung zu besorgen Willst du in die Muggelwelt oder Zaubererwelt gehen? "

"Äh, die einzigen Roben, die ich habe, sind Hogwarts-Roben ..."

"Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich mit dir einkaufen gehe, Junge", kicherte Shiva. "Wir haben nur Zeit, zuerst einen Laden aufzusuchen, Also: Muggel oder Zauberer?"

"Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir Muggel-Zeug machen würden?"

"Klar. Ich brauche sowieso eine neue Jeans." Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich dachte du wärst ein Reinblut?"

"Äh, Sicher." sagte Shiva und winkte mit der Hand. "Mein Großvater väterlicherseits war Muggelgeboren, also bin ich technisch gesehen ein Dreiviertelblut, aber niemand benutzt diesen Begriff. Ich kenne die meisten Grundlagen über Muggel-Sachen, aber mein Vater hat die Zaubererwelt immer bevorzugt, daher bin ich nicht so versiert. Ich kann aber dort umher gehen, ohne aufzufallen, und ich kann die meisten ihrer Begriffe richtig aussprechen. Was ehrlich gesagt viel besser ist als einige der so genannten Experten."

"Wie Arthur Weasley zum Beispiel", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Zucken. "Für jemanden, der von Muggeln besessen ist, sollte man denken, dass er Elektrizität richtig aussprechen kann."

Shiva lachte. "Ja, Arthur ist so besonders. Toller Kerl und er hat seinen Kindern gut beigebracht." Harry hob eine Augenbraue, während er seinen Kuchen mampfte. "Nun, okay, er hat seine Kinder außer Ron gut unterrichtet." Harry nickte und ging zurück zum Frühstück. "Gewöhne dich nicht daran, Harry. Du bekommst nicht die ganze Zeit Kuchen zum Frühstück. Hör auf zu schmollen. Kuchen ist Nachtisch, kein Frühstück. Nur weil ich nicht kochen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht richtig ernähren kann. Und ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich auch ein paar Nährtränke besorgen, damit wir ein paar der Probleme loswerden können, die deine Verwandten hinterlassen haben. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, hattest du deine Impfungen? "

"Wie für TB und Masern?" Fragte Harry. Er hielt inne und tippte nachdenklich auf den Tisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese wirklich hatte ..."

"Nein, diese sind wichtig, aber ich meinte Impfungen für Dinge wie Drachenpocken und Spattergroit", sagte Shiva. Bei Harry´s leerem Blick seufzte sie. "Warum bin ich nicht überrascht. Okay, nach Bones werden wir zu Gringotts gehen und dir dann deine Impfungen und Tränke organisieren. Ich werde mit Min darüber reden müssen, dass ich es vergesse, dir diese zu besorgen."

"McGonagall?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollte Professor McGonagall das gehandhabt haben?"

"Nun, alle, die Muggelgeboren oder aufgewachsen sind, sollen nach St. Mungos gebracht werden, um während ihrer Winkelgasse-Reise eine vollständige Untersucung und Impfung zu bekommen."

"Oh. Ähh ... McGonagall hat mich nicht in die Winkelgasse begleitet. Hagrid hat es getan", sagte Harry und hoffte, dass er seinen Freund nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

"Hagrid?" Shiva´s Mund klappte auf. Dann murmelte sie: "Dumbledore." Sie räusperte sich für einen Moment bevor sie sich beruhigte und zu Harry zurückblickte. "Hagrid ist nett, Harry, aber er ist nicht dazu qualifiziert, jemandem, der mit Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, die wichtigen Teile unserer Welt zu erklären."

"Dem kann ich zustimmen", seufzte Harry. "Er hat mir nicht einmal gesagt, wie man auf Gleis 9 und Drei Viertel kommt. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich vorher in _Hogwarts, Eine Geschichte_ davon gelesen habe."

Shiva stöhnte nur und knallte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. "Neville hatte recht, Junge. Du hast ernsthaft das schlimmste Glück, das möglich ist."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Guten Morgen, Madame Bones. Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry, als er und Shiva Amelia Bones vor ihrem Büro um 10 Uhr trafen. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Amelia nickte zu ihm herunter.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Professor Babbling erzählt mir, dass Sie letzte Nacht einen kleinen Vorfall hatten?"

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Und warum muss man zum Abteilungsleiter gehen, um das zu erklären?" fragte Amelia und sah einen Blick zwischen Shiva und Harry.

"Nun, Direktorin", sagte Shiva achselzuckend, "Hopfkirch schien das letzte Mal, als es einen Vorfall gab, nicht sehr vernünftig zu sein, und Harry war damals nicht einmal schuld. Dieses Mal ist er es und es gibt eine gehörige Portion Magie. Ich dachte mir, wir würden das Problem am Stamm zu lösen und Sie einfach bitten, sich zu setzen, anstatt später mit einer anderen Beschwerde wieder zu kommen. "

Amelia seufzte, rieb sich die Stirn und ließ das Monokel von ihrem Gesicht fallen. "Mafalda neigt dazu, einen Groll zu haben. Es ist wirklich wahrscheinlich das Beste. Nicht so, wie ich sonst viel habe, was ich im Moment tun kann, mit all unseren Ressourcen, die an Black gebunden sind." Sie winkte sie ins Büro. "Nun, setz dich. Hopfkirch sollte gleich hier sein." Die ältere Hexe trat ein und setzte sich, ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, "jetzt".

"Wieder Probleme, Potter?" Sagte Hopfkirch mit kaum verhohlenem Grinsen. Harry widerstand dem Schnauben. Diese Frau sollte von Snape lernen, wenn sie die Kunst eines guten Hohns wirklich beherrschen wollte.

"Nun, Ma'am, ich bin der Meinung, dass dies mein erstes minderjähriges magisches Ereignis war, nachdem ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass es richtig wäre, 'wieder' zu sagen."

"Sei nett, Harry", murmelte Shiva.

"Bitte erzählen Sie uns, was passiert ist, Mr. Potter", sagte Amelia und holte eine Feder und ein Pergament heraus.

"Ja, Madame Bones", sagte Harry. Er nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und richtete sich auf. "Meine Verwandten hatten Tante Marge zum Abendessen eingeladen. Sie hasst mich noch mehr als der Rest meiner Verwandten." Harry hielt einen Moment inne, als Hopfkirch schnaubte.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Frau Hopfkirch?" Fragte Amelia wütend.

"Ich kann es nur schwer glauben, dass die Familie von _Dem-Jungen-der-Leb_ t ihn nicht mag."

"Sie sind nicht meine Familie", knurrte Harry. "Sie sind meine Verwandten. Bathsheda Babbling ist weit mehr Familie als Sie je zuvor." Shiva schniefte ein wenig, aber Harry sprach weiter. "Und nur weil die Realität nicht glaubwürdig ist, macht sie es nicht unwahr, Ma'am."

"Bitte fahren Sie mit Ihrer Erklärung fort, Mr. Potter", sagte Amelia, bevor Hopfkirch noch etwas sagen konnte.

"Ich verbrachte den Großteil des Abendessens damit, beschimpft und beleidigt zu werden. Schließlich sagte Tante Marge zu mir, dass es gut sei, dass meine Eltern tot sind und dass ich und Professor Babbling mit etwas Glück bald zu ihnen kommen würden und dann hat Tante Marge angedeutet, dass ich mit Professor Babbling Intim sei. " Amelia´s Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dieser Aussage, während Hopfkirch gerade wieder schnaubte. "Ich wirkte danach zufällige Magie, die viele der Fenster im Zimmer zerstörten und den Tisch umwarfen und meine Tante in die Wand schleuderte. Ihr Hund bewegte sich auf mich zu, um mich anzugreifen und ich verteidigte mich mit einem Runenstein was ein sehr lautes Geräusch verursachte. Nachdem sie deaktiviert war, musste ich meine Sachen mit Hilfe einer _Entriegelungsrune_ wieder zurückholen und verließ das Haus. "

"Und dann bist du zu Professor Babbling´s Haus gegangen?" Fragte Amelia.

"Ja, Ma'am."

"Professor Babbling, können Sie irgendwelche Aspekte bestätigen?" Amelia´s Feder kratzte, als sie sich umwandte, um Shiva anzusehen.

"Harry ist gestern gegen 1 Uhr morgens an meiner Tür aufgetaucht. Er ist zu den Zeitpunkt gerade mit den Fahrenden Ritter bei mir angekommen, war aber immer noch sichtlich aufgebracht und einige Klamotten ragten halb aus seinem Koffer. Es sah so aus, als wäre er in Eile gegangen. Als ich fragte Was passiert sei, hat er mir das gleiche erzählt, was Sie gerade gehört haben. " Shiva seufzte. "Ich wollte ihn sowieso heute abholen. Seine Verwandten haben so eine Geschichte, Ma'am."

"Ja wirklich?" Amelias Feder hörte auf sich zu bewegen und sie wandte Shiva ihren vollen Blick zu. "Und warum höre ich gerade jetzt davon?"

"Ganz einfach, Madame Bones", sagte Harry. "Niemand hat sich darum gekümmert, bevor Professor Babbling es herausgefunden hat." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sehr wenige Leute interessieren sich jetzt dafür."

"Mr. Potter, es ist nicht normal für Verwandte, sich so zu verhalten."

"Auch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sich vorher niemand darum gekümmert hat, Ma'am. Ich bin jetzt fertig mit ihnen. Ich habe nicht vor, sie jemals wieder zu sehen."

"Das glauben sie doch nicht wirklich, Madame?" Fragte Hopfkirch ungläubig. " _Er ist Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat!_ Keiner, der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde solche Dinge zu ihm sagen. Er denkt sich offensichtlich die ganze Sache aus, um die Gesetze zu brechen, und davon zu kommen wie ein verwöhntes kleines Kind."

Shiva funkelte die Frau an und Harry´s Augen verengten sich. Amelia rieb sich nur die Stirn und hob die Feder auf. "Mafalda, ich habe dich letztes Jahr auf Bewährung gesetzt, weil du dich geweigert hast zuzuhören oder nachzuforschen. Du machst gerade genau das gleiche. Ich rate dir, nicht mehr zu sprechen, bevor ich dich feuere."

"Madam Umbridge würde nie -"

"Mir ist es egal, was die Erste Untersekretärin denkt oder droht, Mafalda. Ich leite diese Abteilung. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass mein Ultimaten dir gut bekommt. Pack deine Sachen ein und verschwinde."

"Das kannst du mir nicht antun!"

"Das habe ich schon. Raus. Jetzt." Amelia deutete mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf die Tür. Hopfkirch funkelte die Direktorin an, stand aber steif auf und ging aus dem Raum. "Verdammt, jetzt muss ich noch eine neue Angestellte finden. Mr. Potter", sagte Amelia und wechselte zu den anderen Person im Raum. "Ich glaube Ihre Geschichte und kann nichts gegen die zufällige Magie ausrichten. Sie wird aus einem Grund zufällig genannt. Ich kann auch die Verwendung der _Geräusch-Rune_ und die _Lockpicking-Rune_ verstehen, obwohl ich denke, dass die Situation zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser hätte gehandhabt werden kö sind jedoch immer noch zwölf Jahre alt, also muss dies berücksichtigt werden. Sehen Sie dies als offizielle Warnung oder es werden Bußgelder erhoben, aber es wird in ihre Akte eingetragen. Wenn es einen weiteren Vorfall gibt, werden Sie wahrscheinlich eine Geldstrafe bekommen." Sie hielt inne und legte die Feder ab. "Persönlich entschuldige ich mich für die Umstände, die dazu geführt haben. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich mir anmaße, dass Professor Babbling von hier aus auf Sie aufpasst?" Beide nickten dabei. "Okay, dann. Haben Sie die Dokumente, um das offiziell zu machen?"

"Ja, Ma'am." Shiva übergab die Dokumente, die sie an diesem Morgen abgeholt hatte.

"Hmm ..." Amelia scannte schnell die Dokumente. "Das scheint für die Muggelseite der Dinge in Ordnung zu sein. Was ist mit der magischen Seite?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wovon sie reden, Madam Bones ...", sagte Shiva mit einem verwirrten Blick.

"Der Muggel-Papierkram übernimmt die offizielle Vormundschaft. Die magische Seite befasst sich mit dem magischen Vormund."

"Folgt das nicht impliziert, wenn der gesetzliche Vormund auch ein Zauberer ist?" Fragte Shiva. Harry konnte den Knoten in seinen Magen fühlen. Natürlich war es zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

"Ehrlich, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet. Ich hatte nie Probleme mit meiner Gemeinde, bei meiner Nichte Susan, aber ... es ist immer besser, sicher zu sein. Fragen Sie Gringotts. Sie könnten ihnen dies schneller sagen, und auch mit der Bürokratie hier umgehen."

"Wir waren ohnehin schon auf dem Weg dorthin ..." Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit genommen haben für uns."

"Na sicher." Amelia seufzte. "Wenn Sie damit Probleme haben, dann wissen Sie das, Professor Babbling, Mr. Potter: Ihr Wohnort und Ihr physischer Vormund ist hier in diesem Dokument eingetragen." Sie zeigte auf die Dokumente, die Shiva hielt, "selbst wenn sie nicht sein Magischer Vormund sind, ist der Junge bei ihnen geschützt. Magische entscheidungen könnten schwieriger sein, aber er kann nicht weggenommen werden, solange diese existieren. "

Harrys Bauch öffnete sich leicht. _Worst-Case-Szenario wurde zurückgedrängt zu den Dursley´s zurück kehren war offenbar vom Tisch_. "Danke, Ma'am."

Amelia nickte. "Natürlich. Wenn es sonst nichts gibt, muss ich wirklich wieder mit dieser Task Force fertig werden."

"Sicher. Nochmals vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Madam Bones." Shiva stand auf und führte Harry zurück nach draußen. Sie zerzauste Harry´s Haare und grinste ihn an. "Also, ein Klaps auf die Hand ist nicht so schlimm! Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der magischen Vormund-Sache. Wir werden uns bei Gringotts darum kümmern, wenn wir müssen." Harry nickte zurück und versuchte, seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. "Du wolltest vorbeikommen und Tonks hallo sagen, richtig? Die Auroren sollten dort hinter der Tür sein."

Harry betrat den Teil des Gebäudes, auf den Shiva zeigte, und sah sich im Raum um. Er verpasste beinahe Tonks, aber dann gab es einen lauten Krach und ein dumpfes Fluchen von einer Seite des Raumes. Harry blickte herüber und musste sein Lachen unterdrücken, als ein Mann mit dem Gesicht in einem Mülleimer lag und Tonks lehnte an einem Schreibtisch, der ihr Bein hielt und schuldig aussah. "Entschuldigung, Dawlish", sagte sie, um das Lachen im Raum zu hören. "Ich schwöre, der Schreibtisch war ein paar Meter weiter rechts. Danke, dass du meinen Sturz abgefangen hast!" Dawlish zog seinen Kopf aus dem Mülleimer, funkelte Tonks an und stolzierte zur Toilette.

Harry grinste und ging zu Tonks hinüber "Noch immer zwei linke Füße, Tonks?"

"Hallo, Harry. Hallo, Shiva." Tonks grinste zu den beiden hinüber und ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen, Ihr Knie stieß immer noch gegen den Tisch.. "Ich könnte das Ding mit den beiden linken Füßen machen. Willst du es sehen?"

Harry lachte wieder. "Das wäre ein bisschen komisch, denke ich. Ich sehe, du hast wieder etwas mehr Farbe in den Haaren." Er winkte ihrem dunkelblauen Haar zu.

"Yup. Pink schien einfach nicht angemessen zu sein und alles. Ich werde darauf zurück kommen, wenn ich dir eine Kopfnuss verpasse, weil du den unaussprechlichen Namen benutzt hast, weißt du." Sagte Tonks halb lächelnd.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Hat die Erinnerung geholfen?"

"Ja, tatsächlich. Danke dafür." Tonks sah nun etwas professioneller aus. "Hagrid wurde dank dir von den meisten der ursprünglichen Anklagen freigesprochen. Er bekam immer noch eine Sanktion dafür, ein gefährliches, nicht kontrollierbares Magisches Biest zu halten, aber es hab nur eine erhebliche Geldstrafe, die vor langer Zeit bezahlt wurde. Ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt losgehen wird, um einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen, die Option steht ihm jetzt offen. " Sie gab ein leicht frustrierendes Seufzen von sich, obwohl sie es abzuschütteln schien, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich denke, er hat etwas Besonderes für dich geplant, wenn ihr euch in Hogwarts wieder trifft."

"Cool. Gut für ihn. Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte", sagte Harry.

"Also, was machst ihr zwei hier?"

Shiva schlug Harry auf die Schulter, während sein Gesicht ein wenig rot wurde. "Nun, dieser Typ hatte gestern einen Streit und Magie war im Spiel. Er kam deinetwegen her." Sie grinste und Tonks lachte.

"Nun, ich hoffe wirklich, dass er es tat! Hat Hopfkirch Ihnen irgendwelche Probleme gemacht?"

"Eigentlich habe ich sie gefeuert ...", murmelte Harry.

Tonk´s Augen weiteten sich, ihr Mund öffnete sich und ihre Haare blitzten durch einen Regenbogen von Farben, bevor sie wieder blau wurden. "Erinnere mich daran, dich niemals zu verärgern, Harry."

"Es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld", sagte Shiva mit einem Achselzucken. "Sie hat ihren Mund nicht gehalten und Madam Bones hat sie raus geworfen."

"Ah, ja, das ergibt Sinn. Bonesy hat im Moment ein bisschen schlechte Laune. Fudge drängt hart wegen den den Fall Sirius Black und es ist nicht so, als hätten wir so viele Leute, wie wir mit dem aktuellen Budget brauchen würden."

"Fudge wurde wieder gewählt?" Harry´s Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Wer hat für diesen Typen gestimmt?"

"Malfoy." Sagten Shiva und Tonks beide zur gleichen Zeit.

"Ich hasse diesen Mann wirklich ...", grummelte Harry.

"Den stimme ich zu", sagte Tonks. "Sieh mal, es hat Spaß gemacht, aber ich muss wirklich ein wenig an diesen Fall arbeiten. Er ist schließlich mein Cousin. Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung, ihn zu finden."

"Klar, wir lassen dich weiter arbeiten. Ich wollte nur Hallo sagen." Harry winkte ihr zu, als er und Shiva sich umdrehten und gingen.

"Bis Später, Harry! Tschüss, Shiva!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry und Shiva standen bei Gringotts in der Schlange, als sie sich an ihn wandte. "Vergiss nicht, Kobolde lächeln mit Zähnen, was ein Zeichen von Aggression sind. Sei höflich und direkt, weil sie keine Zeit verschwenden wollen."

"Ich weiß, Shiva. Ich habe mit Flitwick darüber geredet, wie es um Kobolde bestellt ist, bevor ich in den Sommer aufgebrochen bin. Ich habe alles abgedeckt", sagte Harry und winkte ab. Die Kobolde waren nicht so schlimm. Zumindest waren sie in ihrer Abneigung gegen die meisten Leute eklatant. Er könnte das respektieren. Harry trat auf den nächsten freien Schalter zu, nickte und sagte: "Möge euer Gold immer fließen, Sir."

Harry bemerkte es nicht, aber jeder Kobold in Hörweite hielt für einen Moment inne, als der traditionelle Gruß von einem Zaubererkind gesprochen wurde. Der Kobold blinzelte den Jungen zu und sein ursprüngliches, automatisches Grinsen verzog sich zu einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln. "Möge Ihr Schatz stetig wachsen, Patron. Was möchten sie von Gringotts?" Seine Worte waren genauso kurz wie vorher, aber der Ton klang viel weniger gelangweilt als beim ersten Mal, wo Harry hier gewesen war.

"Ich muss mein Verlies besuchen und ich möchte auch mit dem Potter Verliesmanager sprechen. Ich habe kürzlich einen neuen Vormund erhalten und muss sicherstellen, dass sie meinen Konten hinzugefügt wird und alle notwendigen Formalitäten erledigt sind . "

"Harry", flüsterte Shiva mit großen Augen, "du musst das nicht tun."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich möchte."

Der Kassierer blinzelte wieder zu den beiden. "Potter?" Harry nickte. Der Kobold runzelte die Stirn und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein kleiner Kobold eilte hinter dem Tresen hervor. "Folgen Sie den Kobold zum Konferenzraum."

"Danke, Sir. Mögen Ihre Feinde vor Ihnen fallen", sagte Harry mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

"Und möge ihr Blut deine Klinge befeuchten." antwortete der Kobold mit einem weiteren überraschten Kopfnicken.

"Hallo, Griphook. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Möge dein Gold immer fließen", sagte Harry, als er sich zu dem Kobold umdrehte, dem sie folgen sollten.

"Sie erinnern sich an mich?" Griphook´s Augen hatten sich deutlich geweitet und die Pause bei den umliegenden Kobolden war für alle in der Nähe bemerkbar.

"Na sicher."

"Das war vor zwei Jahren, Zauberer." Griphook klang verblüfft.

"Sie waren der erste Kobold, den ich jemals getroffen habe", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Kichern. "Es hat einen kleinen Eindruck hinterlassen."

Griphook nickte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich umwandte, um den Weg zurück durch die Gänge der Bank zu gehen. Als das Trio loszog, beobachteten viele Kobolde ihre Schritte. Es war lange her, dass sich Zauberer aus einer prominenten Familie daran gewöhnt hatten, sich an ihre Namen zu erinnern. Oder sie richtig zu begrüßen. Oder wirklich höflich zu sein. Vielleicht würde Harry Potter den Spuren seiner Vorfahren folgen.

Harry und Shiva wurden in ein kleines Büro geführt und nach der Begrüßung nahmen die Kobolde hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. "Ich bin Snapfist, Mr. Potter. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie endlich die Zeit gefunden haben, und es für angebracht halten, auf meine Fragen zu Antworten. Obwohl eine einfache Eule genügt hätte."

"Warte, Fragen?" Sagte Shiva und runzelte die Braue in Richtung Kobold.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie haben mir seit Jahren Eulen geschickt und ich habe nie auf eine einzige geantwortet?"

Snapfist lehnte sich mit einem kaum versteckten Grinsen zurück. "Wir haben Briefe verschickt, seit Sie elf geworden sind, Mr. Potter. Jeden Monat mindestens einen Brief seit fast zwei Jahren."

"Ich habe keinen Brief von ihnen erhalten, Sir. Ich entschuldige mich für jedes Vergehen, das ich begangen habe, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es nicht beabsichtigt war."

Snapfist´s Augenbrauen zogen sich bei der Reaktion des kleinen Zauberers zusammen. Das war sehr unerwartet. Ein arroganter Erbe war völlig normal. Ein lügnerischer Zauberer war auch völlig normal. Beide waren außerordentlich leicht zu erkennen. Harry Potter erschien stattdessen fast genauso frustriert wie Snapfist selbst zu sein. Es half sicherlich inFall des Kindes, dass Zauberer Erben sich in der Regel nie entschuldigten; sicher nie zu einem Kobold.

"Du hörst dich nicht überrascht an, Harry", sagte Shiva.

"Ich bin der verdammte Junge-der-lebt. Hätte ich nicht Briefe von den Hexen und Zauberern in halbGroßbritannien bekommen sollen, von einfachen Dankeschöns bis zu Heiratsanträgen? Der erste Brief, den ich bekam, kam aus Hogwarts. Der zweite war von Hermine. Nein, Shiva, es überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, dass jemand meine Post gestohlen hat."

"Wenn Sie das vermutet haben, Mr. Potter, warum haben Sie vorher nichts gesagt?" Fragte Snapfist mit verengten Augen.

"Hätte ich Briefe bekommen, während ich bei den Dursley´s war, wäre mein Sommer noch unangenehmer geworden. Ich wartete, bis ich von meinen Verwandten frei war. Jetzt bin ich es."

Shiva blickte finster, als Harry die Sachlage erklärte.

Snapfist gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich. "Die Manipulation der eigenen Post ist eine Straftat, Mr. Potter. Eine Manipulation der offiziellen Gringotts-Post ist ein Verstoß gegen die Koboldnation." Shiva versteifte sich, aber Harry schnaubte nur. "Wir werden den Schuldigen finden und dafür sorgen, dass eine angemessene Strafe verhängt wird. An wen dürfen wir in der Zwischenzeit Ihre Briefe richten?"

"Bathsheda Babbling." Harry nickte Shiva zu. "Sie ist meine Erziehungsberechtigte seid gestern. Das ist tatsächlich einer der Gründe, warum ich hier bin, aber wir können später darüber reden. Weshalb wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

"Drei Hauptgründe, Mr. Potter. Zuerst haben wir Kontoauszüge geschickt, in denen Ihre Bestände aufgeführt sind. Hier ist eine Kopie." Snapfist reichte Harry ein Stück Pergament, das er sich ansah und an Shiva weitergab.

"Die Zusammenfassung der Informationen ist also: Ihr Verlies wird am ersten Juni jedes Jahres auf 2.000 Galeonen aufgefüllt. Ihr Familien-Verlies kann besichtigt werden, aber alle Gegenstände müssen drin bleiben, einschließlich Gold, Schmuck und Erbstücke. Dokumente können aber kopiert werden Die Originale müssen im Verlies verbleiben Diese Einschränkungen werden aufgelöst, wenn Sie Volljährig werden und alle in Ihrem Verlies verbleibenden Gegenstände werden in Ihrem Familien-Verlies deponiert. Ihre Investitionen in Muggel-Holdings waren größtenteils profitabel, da der größte Produzent ein Unternehmen namens _**„Apple"**_ ist. Ihre derzeitigen ungefähren Bestände belaufen sich auf 150.000 Galleonen liquider Vermögenswerte zusammen mit weiteren 250.000 Pfund in Muggelbesitzungen. Diese Zahl berücksichtigt weder die Juwelen noch andersartige Schmuckstücke in Ihrem Familien-Verlies, noch Ihre Häuser oder Möbel. Außerdem sind nur die 2.000 Galleonen im Verlies bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit, jährlich verfügbar."

Harry´s Mund war offen und er drehte sich zu Shiva um, die ähnlich sprachlos aussah. "Ich bin fast einMillionär ..."

"Es ist nicht genug, um für den Rest deines Lebens ohne einen Job zu leben, vor allem, wenn du eine Familie ernährst, aber Merlin, Kind ... wow" Shiva schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib nicht alles an einem Tag aus ..."

"Sie haben Häuser erwähnt, Snapfist?" Harry hatte fast Angst davor, sich wieder zu den Kobold umzudrehen.

"Das war das zweite Thema, das wir besprechen wollten", sagte Snapfist nickend. "Das Haus in Godric's Hollow wurde offiziell als historisches Monument beansprucht und Ihr magischer Vormund war damit einverstanden. Das Potter Manor Sommerhaus an der Küste Frankreichs ist immer noch in gutem Zustand und wird gemäß der ursprünglichen Vereinbarung gut gewartet."

"Sommerhaus?" Fragte Shiva mit leicht angespannter Stimme.

"Ja" Snapfist zog einige Dokumente aus seinem Stapel, um sie zu untersuchen. "Es ist ein kleines Anwesen. Eine Etage, drei Schlafzimmer, zwei Toiletten. Der Hauptvorteil ist die Lage, da es auf einer Klippe mit Blick auf den Ozean liegt. Mir wurde gesagt, dass die Aussicht atemberaubend sei, obwohl ich es nie besucht habe."

"Noch etwas?" Fragte Harry, wie er seine Atmung kontrollierte.

"Das primäre Potter Manor ist das einzige andere Haus in ihren Besitz. Es ist auch der Grund für die Vorladung. Das Manor wurde während des Blutkrieges schwer beschädigt und während Gold für die Reparatur des Manor eingerichtet wurde, wurde es nie in Auftrag gegeben."

"Warum nicht?"

Snapfist rieb sich den Kopf. Anscheinend hatten verschiedene Arten die gleichen Angewohnheiten. "Eine sehr frustrierende Arbeit. James Potter hatte sowohl für die Reparaturen, als auch die ausstehenden Zahlungen vorgesorgt. Allerdings musste er die überarbeiteten Unterlagen noch vor seinem Tod unterzeichnet werden, um die Zustimmung zu den verbesserten Abwehrsystemen zu bestätigen. Ohne diese Unterschrift konnten wir nichts unternehmen. Das Testament von James Potter wurde versiegelt, bevor wir es lesen konnten, somit waren uns die Hände gebunden. Als ältester Potter können Sie, mit der Unterschrift Ihres Vormunds, diese Arbeit genehmigen."

"Das Testament von meinen Vater existiert?" Fragte Harry. "Ich wurde dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass die Testamente meiner Eltern in der Nacht ihres Todes zerstört worden waren."

Snapfist runzelte die Stirn. War nichts Normal bei diesen Kind? "Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Sowohl James Potter als auch Lily Potter, geborene Evans Testamente, sind bei uns sicher verwahrt worden."

"Ich möchte sie lesen." Harry´s Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und seine Fingerknöchel wurden weiß.

"Das ist zu dieser Zeit nicht möglich", sagte Snapfist entschuldigend. "James Potters Testament wurde auf Befehl des Zaubergamot´s versiegelt und kann nicht ohne Gegenbefehl oder Freilassung durch das Oberhaupt der Familie Potter gelesen werden. Lily Potter´sWille wurde nie aktiviert und kann nicht gelesen werden, bis sich dieser Zustand ändert."

"Sie haben gerade gesagt, dass Harry unterschreiben kann, um mit der Arbeit am Manor zu beginnen, warum kann er nicht den letzten Willen entsiegeln?" fragte Shiva,während Sie eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Der Papierkram zur Reparatur von Potter Manor wurde fertiggestellt und vom letzten Oberhaupt unterschrieben. Es wurde ein Absatz hinzugefügt, um die neuen Schutzbanne mitaufzunehmen, was die Arbeit verhindert. Es ist eine Technik, die es jedem Potter erlaubt, die Arbeit abzuschließen." Sie akzeptierten den Nachtrag als ausreichend. Das Testament musste vom Oberhaupt freigegeben werden. Harry Potter wird nicht als Oberhaupt des Hauses betrachtet, bis er die Volljährigkeit erreicht hat und den Titel Lord Potter annimmt."

"Nun, kann ich sie nicht entsiegeln? Ich habe die Papiere, die beweisen, dass ich sein gesetzlicher Vormund bin." Shiva holte die Dokumente hervor und überreichte sie.

Snapfist schüttelte nach einer kurzen Untersuchung jedoch den Kopf. "Das sind Muggel-Dokumente. Mr. Potters magischer Vormund bleibt unverändert und nur er darf die Freigabe autorisieren. Da er es war, der anfangs den Willen besiegelte, bezweifle ich eher, dass Sie Kooperation aus dieser Richtung bekommen werden."

"Dumbledore, oder? Er ist mein magischer Vormund, oder?" Harry knurrte.

"Das wäre richtig, Mr. Potter", knurrte Snapfist. Der alte Zauberer hatte im Laufe der Jahre viele Gringotts-Gesetze mit den Füßen getreten und erzeugte keine warmen Gefühle.

"Wie ändere ich es?" Shiva runzelte die Stirn, als Harry sprach. Das war ein Problem. Sie hatte anfangs angenommen, dass Dumbledore einfach nur in der Nähe der Vormundschaft war, während Harry Hogwarts besuchte und nicht, dass er ein offizieller magischer Vormund war.

"Es müsste eine Zaubergamot-Entscheidung sein, damit die Magische Vormundschaft auf Sie übertragen wird", erklärte Snapfist.

Harry knurrte nur als Antwort. Snapfist entwickelte sich wie dieser kleine Zauberer. Es war selten genug, um einen Zauber zu treffen, der höflich sein konnte. Es war noch seltener, jemanden zu finden, der zu einem respektablen Grollen fähig war.

"Snapfist", fragte Shiva langsam, "welche Art von Macht hat Dumbledore als Harry´s magischer Vormund?"

"In erster Linie, finanzielle Kontrolle über alle Transaktionen über 50 Galleonen, obwohl er keine Transaktionen in Bezug auf die Familienverliese oder Investitionen durchführen kann", sagte Snapfist, während er mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch tippte. "Ein magischer Vormund hat auch das Recht, magische Verträge, einschließlich Eheverträge, zu akzeptieren oder abzulehnen."

"Das ist immer noch Aktuell?" Sagte Harry noch finsterer. "Was zum Teufel ist los mit dieser Welt?" Snapfist musste bei dieser Frage lachen. Viele Kobolde fragten sich dasselbe bei den Zauberern.

"Sie sind wirklich selten, Harry", sagte Shiva aber dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Snapfist, hat Dumbledore irgendwelche magischen Verträge oder Eheverträge in Harry´s Namen unterschrieben?"

Snapfist wechselte ein paar weitere Papiere, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Es gibt einen Entwurf für ein Heiratsdokument für eine Ginevra Weasley mit Molly Prewetts Unterschrift, das bereits unterzeichnet wurde, aber Albus Dumbledore muss noch unterschreiben."

"Gott sei Dank", Shiva lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Harrys Gesicht begann Röter zu werden, als Vernon es je konnte. "Wann wurde das Dokument aufgesetzt?"

"5. November 1981."

Die beiden sahen sich an. Harry reagierte dabei zuerst. "Ich werde diesen alten Mann mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgen."

"Wenigstens hat er das verdammte Ding nicht unterschrieben. Snapfist, gibt es irgendeinen Weg, das zu verhindern, dass er jemals unterschrieben wird?"

"Nun ...", klopfte der Kobold wieder auf den Schreibtisch und dachte nach. Ein gruseliges Grinsen spaltete seine Gesichtszüge, als er eine Option erkannte, die perfekt zu den Bank-Richtlinien passte. "Wir könnten es in das Familien-Verlies legen. Als Entwurfsdokument müsste es entweder zerstört oder unterschrieben werden, bevor irgendwelche anderen Eheverträge geschlossen werden könnten."

"Und Dumbledore ist nicht erlaubt in das Familien-Verlies zu gehen, obwohl er mein magischer Vormund ist", sagte Harry. Snapfist nickte und bemerkte zustimmend, dass das räuberische Grinsen, das sich über Harry´s Gesichtszüge ausbreitete, dem eines Kobold´s entsprach. "Kann ich Shiva Zugang zu diesem Verlies geben?"

"Nein. Erst wenn Sie die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben. Momentan sind sie der einzige, der Zugang zum Familien-Verlies der Potter´s hat."

"Oh. Nun, es war einen Versuch wert. Warte", Harry runzelte die Stirn, "indem ich diesen Vertrag wegsperrte, schränke ich Ginny ein, nicht wahr? Sie scheint nett genug zu sein und ich möchte sie nicht davon abhalten, mit jemandem auszugehen, bis ich 17 werde oder so ... "

"In gewisser Weise beschränken Sie ihre Möglichkeiten, Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley wäre nicht in der Lage, einen weiteren Ehevertrag abzuschließen, wie Sie. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass keiner von ihnen Beziehungen eingehen kann. Es bedeutet einfach, dass Sie niemanden anderen versprochen werden können", sagte Snapfist.

"Shiva?"

"Mach es", sie nickte ihm zu und gab einen Daumen hoch. "Das ist auf jeden Fall die beste Option, bis wir dich aus den Vertrag nehmen können. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, warum Dumbledore scheinbar, nach dem Tod deiner Eltern, dein Leben bestimmt."

"Vielleicht ist er nur senil", murmelte Harry. "Gab es noch eine dritte Sache, Snapfist?"

"Ja. Ein Zaubergamot-Vertreter."

"Ein Was?"

"Scheiße", sagte Shiva leise. "Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass du einen Platz im Zaubergamot hast. Es ist ein ererbter Sitz, nehme ich an?"

"Das ist es", stimmte Snapfist zu. "Es ist im Allgemeinen kein Thema, das Gringotts jedoch mit dem versiegelten Willen, wurden wir erzwungener maßen, verwickelt," Snapfist ließ es wie ein Fluch klingen ", um das Problem zu erörtern. Derzeit ist der Stellvertreter Albus Dumbledore in seiner Rolle als Magier Vormund. Sie können diese Tatsache leider nicht ohne seine Zustimmung ändern. "

"Fantastisch." Harry seufzte. "Nun, das ist scheiße. Wenn ihr es schafft, einen Weg für uns zu finden, den magischen Vormund zu wechseln, lassen Sie es uns bitte wissen."

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir es tun, Mr. Potter." Snapfist nickte ihnen beiden zu. "Bevor wir zu dem Schluss kommen, Gringotts ist aufgefallen, dass Sie im Besitz des Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor sind. Ist das wahr?" Seine Augen waren voller Glanz und sein Blick war intensiv.

Shiva verengte ihre Augen aufgrund der Aussage von Snapfist und Harry hielt den Atem an, bevor er sprechen konnte. "Ja", sagte er. "Das Artefakt des Hogwarts-Gründers wählte Harry als Champion aus und überreichte ihm das Schwert in einer Stunde der Not das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor." Harry warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Shiva schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Snapfist runzelte die Stirn, bevor er langsam antwortete: "Sie haben diese Klinge während einer Krise beansprucht?"

"Ja", sagte Shiva.

"Mr. Potter, bitte erklären Sie es."

Harry sah wieder zu Shiva. Sie seufzte nur und bedeutete ihm, weiter zu reden. "Meine Freundin und ich kämpften gegen einen Basilisken. Nichts half dagegen, also bat ich um Hilfe. Fawkes, der Phönix, erschien mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Ich setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf und das Schwert kam heraus. Ich benutzte es, um den Basilisken zu erstechen. Ich glaube, ich habe den Giftsack und das Gehirn getroffen, als ich es erstochen habe. "

Snapfist blieb eine Weile still. "Sie haben dann das Eroberungsrecht und Erbrecht beansprucht?"

Shiva nickte. "Hat er."

"Sehr gut", seufzte Snapfist. Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einem resignierten Knurren der Niederlage. "Die Kobold-Nation erkennt ihren Anspruch und ihr Recht, Harry Potter. Sie behalten die umumstrittenenen Rechte an dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, solange sie Leben."

"Okay, einer von euch muss erklären, was vor sich geht, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich einen sehr großen Teil dieses letzten Teils des Gesprächs verpasst habe." Harry sah zwischen den beiden anderen genervt aus. "Offensichtlich wurde gerade etwas entschieden und ich schätze es nicht, wenn ich darüber keine Informationen habe."

"Harry", sagte Shiva leise, "Kobolde sehen alle Gegenstände, die sie machen, als Eigentum des Herstellers und seiner Nachfahren, nachdem er verstorben ist. Ihrer Ansicht nach werden Gegenstände, die für eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer gemacht wurden, nur vermietet. Die Miete ist hoch und sie erwarten, dass der Gegenstand an den Handwerker oder seine Familie zurückgegeben sind damit nicht fühlen, dass wir eine extreme Menge für einen sehr fein gefertigten Gegenstand bezahlt haben, und wir besitzen diesen Gegenstand, so dass wir ihn an unsere Kinder weiter vererben."

"Okay", Harry schaute wieder zwischen die beiden hin und her. "Also dachten Sie, ich betrüge sie, indem ich das Schwert nicht zurück gegeben habe, richtig?"

"Richtig, Mr. Potter", nickte Snapfist.

"Also ... was hat Sie dazu gebracht, ihre Meinung zu ändern?"

"Zwei Dinge. Sie beanspruchen das Recht der Eroberung und das Recht auf das Erbrecht. Das Recht auf das Erbrecht ist gültig, da Sie nicht um die Klinge gebeten haben, aber es wurde Ihnen trotzdem geliefert. Sie wurden als Champion von Hogwarts ausgewählt, wir respektieren diese Wahl und das Urteil über Ihre Fähigkeiten und ihren Charakter. Das Eroberungsrecht ist genauso gültig, da Sie etwas geschafft haben, woran viele an dieser Stelle versagt hätten. Ein Basilisk ist keine leichte Beute. Dies kennzeichnet Sie und ihre Verbündeten ... "

"Daphne Greengrass", versicherte Harry, nachdem Shiva ihm mit dem Ellbogen einen Stoß gegeben hatte.

"... Daphne Greengrass als Krieger in unseren Augen. Ein Krieger hat Anspruch auf die Beute von dem was er getötet hat, sowie auf die Instrumente, mit denen er es getötet hat. Wir erkennen und respektieren Ihren Anspruch, Harry Potter." Snapfist beugte sich vor. "Aber sei vorsichtig, Krieger Potter. Koboldstahl nimmt auf, was es stärker macht. Du sagtest du hast den Giftbeutel des Basilisken durchbohrt? Es gibt sehr wenige Substanzen, die stärker oder tödlicher sind als dieses Gift. Die Klinge ist wahrscheinlich damit angereichert worden. Pass auf, dass du dich nicht schneidest ", endete der Kobold mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich angesichts der Implikation, dass er eine Klinge verstaut hatte, die mit einer Loch in einem alten Pullover töten konnte und sie dann in seinen Koffer warf ... eine Scheide wurde sofort benö weiterer Auftrag für heute. Shiva schluckte neben ihm. _'Oh gut. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der dadurch leicht ausgelaugt ist._

"Damit ist das Anliegen abgeschlossen, das ich hatte." Snapfist nickte den beiden zu und reichte dann Shiva ein Stück Pergament. "Professor. Babbling, wenn Sie bitte einen Tropfen Blut auf dieses Pergament geben würden, damit würde Gringotts, sie als Vormund von Krieger Potter anerkennen, und Ihnen Zugang zum Schulverlies geben. Hast du noch weitere Anliegen?"

Harry wandte sich an Shiva, die ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Danke für Ihre Zeit und Hilfe, Snapfist. Mögen ihre Feinde vor ihnen fallen."

"Möge ihr Blut deine Klinge tränken."

Harry und Shiva verließen das Büro und ließen einen erschöpften Kobold zurück. Nachdem er sich selbst beruhigt hatte, verließ Snapfist das Büro und ging zu Direktor Ragnok. Sein Lehnsherr musste über die Ereignisse um den Potter-Erben informiert werden.

"Snapfist", grollte Ragnok, als er in die Kammer ging. "Also stimmen die Gerüchte? Hat das Potter-Kind Ehre?"

"Mein Lord, Harry Potter ist, wie es aussieht, so ehrenhaft wie seine Mutter vor ihm." Snapfists Erklärung wurde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beantwortet. "Er kannte die passenden Grüße und Verabschiedungen und machte Gringotts nicht für Fehler verantwortlich, die außerhalb unserer Kontrolle lagen. Er behandelte die Kobold-Nation als sachkundig und fair. Er hat eine Leistung vollbracht, die den Rang eines Kriegers entsprachen, aber nicht wie ein Zauberer."

Ragnok überlegte, bevor er eine weitere Frage stellte: "Und wie erklärt der Junge seinen Mangel an Kommunikation?"

"Er behauptet, seine Post sei manipuliert worden und er habe keine Briefe erhalten, mein Herr." Snapfist sah, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Lehnsherren verdüsterte und er ging hastig weiter. "Ich glaube ihm, Mylord. Er scheint unter der Annahme zu agieren, dass Albus Dumbledore derjenige ist, der seine Post verhindert hat. Es ist möglich, dass dies kein böswilliger Akt war, aber wenn es wahr ist ..."

"Ja, hätte er immer noch die Post von Gringotts abgefangen", knurrte Ragnok. "Untersuchen. Ist Albus Dumbledore immer noch der magische Vormund von Potter?"

"Ist er, mein Lord. Wir wurden gebeten, Krieger Potter über jede Möglichkeit zu informieren, diese Situation zu ändern, wenn wir eine finden."

Ragnok lachte. "Oh, so scharrt das Kind an der Stelle Verbündete um sich. Schien seine Gefährtin fähig zu sein?"

"Sie ist seine neuer Vormund in der Muggelwelt, mein Herr. Obwohl sie nicht auf dem gleichen Niveau wie Warrior Potter war, war sie höflicher als die meisten."

Ragnok nickte. Das war von den erhaltenen Berichten erwartet worden. "Und das Schwert?"

"Er hat Anspruch auf Eroberung und Erbrecht, mein Herr." Snapfist verbeugte sich und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Seine Behauptungen sind gültig. Die Klinge wurde ihm von Hogwarts selbst geschenkt und er benutzte sie beim Erschlagen eines Basilisken. Ich erkannte Harry Potter und seine Verbündeten während der Schlacht, Daphne Greengrass, als Krieger an für dieses Kunststück."

 _"Hmm, ein würdiger Krieger",_ dachte Ragnok für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er lächelte. "In diesem Fall würden wir die Klinge sowieso nicht behalten können, selbst wenn wir versuchen würden, sie zurückzuerobern. Er könnte sie einfach zurückrufen, wann immer er wollte." Ragnok brach in Gelächter aus. "Ich bin dabei, dieses Kind zu mögen!"

"Ich fühle, dass die Kobold-Nation durch eine freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit mit Krieger Potter gut bedient wird", wagte Snapfist zu sagen.

"Ja." Ragnok nickte. "Das glaube ich auch. Snapfist, suche nach einer Lösung für das Problem mit den magischen Vormund. Lass uns das zu einem Rennen machen, oder? Kobolde gegen Zauberer. Wer wird die Lücke zuerst finden, frage ich mich?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry und Shiva hielten in St. Mungos, nachdem sie Gringotts verlassen hatten. Er erhielt Impfungen für alles Muggel und Magie sowie ein Rezept für Nährtränke, um die Unterernährung bei seinen Jahren bei den Dursleys umzukehren. Shiva hatte einige schmutzige Blicke bekommen, als die Ergebnisse von Harry´s Untersuchungen da waren, obwohl die beiden die Heiler schnell korrigierten, dass Shiva tatsächlich diejenige war, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass er da weggebracht wurde. Danach waren die Heiler viel netter und stimmten ihrer Bitte zu, den Besuch vorerst zu verschweigen. Es würde für die Mehrheit der Magischen Welt ausreichen, Muggel zu hassen, nur weil Harry´s Verwandte das Schlimmste an der Muggelwelt waren.

Nach dem Arzttermin war ein Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse und das nahe gelegene Einkaufszentrum der Muggel angesagt. Es war eine Erfahrung für beide gewesen; Harry war noch nie bei einem Einkaufsbummel gewesen, da die Dursleys ihn immer im Haus zurückließen, als sie einkaufen gingen. Shiva hingegen hatte einen relativ willigen jungen Mann, den Sie einkleiden konnte.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte Harry aufgehört, amüsiert zu sein und verlangte nach Hause zurückzukehren.

"Lass uns spazieren gehen, Junge", sagte Shiva und warf die Taschen, die sie auf der Couch gesammelt hatten, zur Tür.

"Wir waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs!" Harry grummelte. "Können wir uns nicht einfach ein paar Minuten hinsetzen?"

Shiva seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm schon, Harry. Wir müssen über dieses Ding im Propheten sprechen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es liest."

"Und wir können das nicht auf der Couch machen, warum?"

"Weil es einmal ein schöner Abend ist und es einen schönen Park nur einen Block entfernt gibt. Hör auf dich zu beschweren, wir können uns in fünf Minuten auf eine Bank setzen."

"Du wirst noch mein Tod sein, Frau", sagte Harry, stand auf und folgte ihr. Getreu ihrem Wort hatte Shiva sie auf einer Bank im Park in der Nähe des Hauses gebracht, bevor fünf Minuten vergangen waren und Snacks heraus geholt.

Sie reichte Harry eine Eistüte, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, ergriff aber das Dessert. "Das wird definitiv schlecht, wenn du mich vor dem Start mit Eis bestichst."

"Du weißt über Askaban bescheid, richtig?" Shiva zuckte bei seinem Kommentar zusammen.

"Ja. Das Gefängnis. Schreckliche Wächter, die buchstäblich alle guten Gefühle aussaugen."

"Yeah, das ist es. Es sollte auch unmöglich sein, dem zu entkommen",Shiva hielt inne, als ein großer schwarzer Hund seinen Kopf aus den nahen Büschen streckte.

"Hey, Junge", sagte Harry und hielt dem Hund den Rest seines Eises hin. Der Hund schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, bevor er langsam an der Eiskugel leckte. "Du bist weit weg von zu Hause, Kumpel."

"Du kennst dieses Monster?" fragte Shiva, den Hund anschauend. Es war riesig, aber sehr untergewichtig. Das Fell des armen Dinges war auch etwas verfilzt. Zumindest schien er freundlich zu sein.

"Er war dort, als mich der Fahrende Ritter zu dir brachte. Ich dachte, er wäre einfach weggelaufen, aber ich schätze, er ist auf den Rücken gesprungen oder so."

"Das ... scheint seltsam, Harry."

"Er ist ein Hund, Shiva. Kein böser Mastermind. Wenn er ein Animagus wäre, der versucht mich zu töten, könnte er es getan haben, als ich ihn das letzte Mal getroffen habe." Die Zunge des Hundes kam heraus und er setzte sich prompt neben Harry. "Er ist offensichtlich schlauer als ein normaler Hund, wahrscheinlich so schlau wie Hedwig, wenn er es geschafft hat, mir hierher zu folgen. Er gehörte wahrscheinlich einem Zauberer oder so und der Typ starb. Können wir ihn behalten?"

Shiva seufzte. "Ich denke nicht, Harry. Du hast schon einen Vertrauten und ich bin eher ein Katzenmensch. Wir sollen eigentlich keine Hunde in Hogwarts haben und wir können ihn nicht einfach hier lassen, während wir „Monate lang weg sind" Harry´s Gesicht fiel. "Ich sag dir was, ich werde ein bisschen fragen. Vielleicht wird einer meiner Freunde in Hogsmeade ihn aufnehmen wollen. Dann kannst du ihn während des Schuljahres besuchen."

Harry lächelte darüber und der Hund jaulte. "Okay, das funktioniert. Danke, Shiva!"

"Kein Problem, Kind." Shiva streichelte das Tier. "Du solltest ihn einen Namen geben."

"Wie wäre es mit Blacky?" Der Hund knurrte und Harry musste lachen. "Lass mich raten. Donner? Hmm, Schnuffel? Oh, du magst das. Okay, Schnuffel ist es." Der frisch getaufte Schnuffel leckte Harry´s Hand. "In Ordnung, genug Ablenkung, nehme ich an. Was hast du über Askaban gesagt?"

"Ein Gefangener ist vor ein paar Tagen ausgebrochen." Shiva lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und starrte in die Ferne. "Sein Name war Sirius Black."

"Du sagst das, als ob ich den Namen kennen sollte", sagte Harry und streichelte Schnuffel, der verstummt war.

"Du warst nur ein Baby, als er weggesperrt wurde. Sirius Black war einer der besten Freunde deines Vaters, Harry. Er war auch dein Patenonkel." Harry´s Augen verengten sich und der Hund jammerte ein wenig als seine Unruhe intensiver wurde. "Als deine Eltern sich mit dir versteckten, standen sie unter einem Zauberspruch namens Fidelius. Es verbirgt die Existenz eines Geheimnisses in der Regel ein Ort, aber es könnte alles sein in der Welt. Nur jemand, der Geheimniswahrer genant wird, kann jemand anderen das Geheimnis zeigen der erzählen."

"Und Black war der Geheimniswahrer, von dem Ort an den Mum und Dad waren?" Fragte Harry leise. Schnuffel jaulte unter ihm, aber Harry streichelte sanft den Hund.

"Nicht viel ist sicher bekannt, aus dieser Nacht, Harry. Alles, was wir sicher wissen, ist, dass Sirius Black der wahrscheinlichste Kandidat für den Posten als Geheimniswahrer war. Von dem, was alle sagten, waren er und dein Vater praktisch untrennbar. Sie waren im Grunde Brüder in allem außer dem Blute, weder deine Mutter noch dein Vater, könnten der Geheimniswahrer gewesen sein, da sie im Haus gelebt haben. Black war die nächste Person, der sie am meisten vertrauen würden."

"Und Voldemort ging direkt zu unserer Tür." Sagte Harry nickend. "Also kannte er das Geheimnis."

"Ja. Es wird noch schlimmer, ihr anderer Freund, Peter Pettigrew, hat Black anscheinend in dieser Nacht gejagt. Pettigrew hat Black auf einer Straße in Muggel London eingeholt. Es gab eine Schlacht. Pettigrew hat geschrien, wie Black deine Familie betrogen hat und dann warf Black einen Fluch, der eine Explosion verursachte und einen großen Teil der Straße in die Luft sprengte. 12 Muggel starben und das einzige, was sich von Pettigrew fand, war sein Finger." Schnuffel legte seine beiden Vorderpfoten über seinen Kopf. Shiva schlang einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an sich, bevor Sie fortfuhr. "Die Auroren haben Black fast sofort eingeholt und haben ihn in der zerstörten Straße lachen sehen. Er hat sich nicht einmal gewehrt. Sie haben ihn betäubt, seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und ihn nach Askaban gebracht. Niemand hat je zurückgeblickt. Vor ein paar Tagen, gelang es ihn irgendwie zu entkommen. Nach Angaben der Wärter hatte er schon seit mehreren Tagen geflüstert, dass _"er in Hogwarts ist."_ Das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass er hinter dir her ist, um den Job zu beenden, den er und sein Meister begonnen haben vor über einem Jahrzehnt. "

Harry war ein paar Minuten still, streichelte Schnuffel und lehnte sich an Shiva. "Also", sagte er schließlich leise, "ich habe einen zweiten Verrückten der hinter mir her ist. Fantastisch." Er kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du wetten, ob er dieses Jahr unser DADA-Lehrer sein wird? Der erste war besessen und versuchte mich umzubringen und der zweite versuchte, uns alle das Gedächtnis zu löschen. Es wäre normal für Sirius Black, sich an die Arbeit zu machen." Schnuffel begann ein tiefes Knurren und ein nahes Eichhörnchen sprang weg, bevor er sich beruhigte.

Shiva schnaubte. "Du scheinst in unseren Verteidigungslehrern mörderische Gedanken zu wecken, Kleiner."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut er konnte, während er sich an sie lehnte. "Es ist ein Talent. Shiva ... Ich denke, ich werde in diesem Jahr anfangen an Offensiveren Runen zu arbeiten ..."

Die ältere Frau seufzte, nickte aber. "Ich kann das verstehen. Versprichst du, dass du dich mit mir beraten wirst, bevor du etwas zu Gefährliches unternimmst?"

"Versprochen." Harry nickte. "Ich denke, das flüchtigste Design wären mehr Rückkopplungssteine. Sie wären wie die, die ich gegen den Basilisken verwendet habe. Magische Granaten. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst davor gehabt, an ihnen nach der ganzen Troll-Vorfall-Sache zu arbeiten. Aber ich denke, ich habe jetzt die Grundlagen soweit verstanden, dass ich sie sicher machen kann. Und ich kann jetzt immer zu meinem Erziehungsberechtigten gehen, um nach Rat zu fragen, außerhalb des Unterrichts." grinste er sie an.

"Verdammt richtig, dass kannst du, Kleiner", sagte Shiva lachend. "Irgendwelche anderen Ideen, auf die ich achten sollte?"

"Nun, ich werde _Kommunikations-Runen_ fertigen, bevor wir wieder in die Schule fahren." Harry runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Muggel haben jetzt Handys. Sie können in kürzester Zeit fast jeden kontaktieren und es ist kein Einbahnkanal. Es ist dumm, dass wir so etwas in der magischen Welt nicht haben." Schnuffel legte seinen Kopf auf Harry und Shiva nickte. "Ich habe mir vorgenommen, eine Runen-Kombination zu entwickeln, die auch bei den Dursley´s funktioniert hätte. Sie ist auf Audio beschränkt und muss im Moment an bestimmte Personen gebunden sein, aber jeder Stein kann an mehrere andere gebunden sein. Ich kann daran arbeiten, später eine ganz offene, Runen-Kombination zu entwickeln. Kannst du eines meiner Ohren durchbohren? "

"Was?" Shiva fragte blinzelnd.

"Wie für einen Ohrring? Ich werde die Kommunikations-Rune verkleinern. Weißt du, ich mache Sie zu Ohrringen. Die Magie, die durch sie fließt, sollte klein sein, so dass der Stein klein sein kann, ohne sich über Versagen oder Verbindungsabbrüche Sorgen zu machen. Ich wollte eine für mich, Hermine, Neville, Daphne, Tracey und dich machen. Ich denke, ich könnte auch eine für Tonks machen, damit wir die Auroren schnell anrufen können, wenn wir sie brauchen, vielleicht auch eine für Susan und Hannah, aber ich will zuerst mit ihnen sprechen, also werden diese wahrscheinlich später dazu kommen. "

Shiva schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. "Du machst wirklich keine halben Sachen, Harry! Ich werde dich mitnehmen, um ein Piercing in den kommenden Tagen zu machen. Warte, bis ich Bill sage, dass du einen Ohrring hast!"

Harry schnaubte. "Hey, sein Drachenzahn war großartig!"

"Er denkt das auch", kommentierte Shiva lachend. Schnuffel begannen die anderen Menschen abzuschnüffeln. "In Ordnung, Kind, Hund, Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren."

"Yeah. Lass uns nach Hause gehen." Harry lächelte Shiva an, als er aufstand und sich streckte. "Danke, dass du mir das Zeug gesagt hast, Shiva. Und danke, dass du meine Ideen unterstützt hast."

Shiva lächelte ihn an, als Schnuffel neben den beiden in Trab fiel. "Jederzeit, Harry. Jederzeit."


	11. Quibbles and Quarrels

**Quibbles and Quarrels**

"Also warum musste ich dieses riesige Gerät noch einmal holen?" Fragte Shiva, als sie fertig war, die letzten Kabel an das Fernsehgerät anzuschließen. Der Fernseher bekam einen wütenden Blick von ihr, als sie den Schalter umlegte und der Bildschirm schwarz blieb.

"Weil du versprochen hast, wir könnten Star Wars sehen und deine Wohnung hat nicht genug Magie, um das Ding zum laufen zu bekommen." Harry schnaubte und steckte das Netzkabel in die Wand. "Vergiss nicht die Macht, Shiva." Schnuffel schnaufte vom Boden hinter ihnen.

"Ich dachte, du würdest an diese _Technik-Bann-Runenkombination_ arbeiten, um diese Dinge laufen zu lassen, ohne dass Sie angeschlossen werden müssen."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. " _Technische Unterstützung,_ Shiva, der _Technik-Bann_ wird die gesamte Elektronik in der Nähe durchbrennen lassen, da Sie hier nicht funktionieren. Und beide sind noch nicht im Entferntesten bereit."

"Was auch immer", winkte Shiva ab und drückte erneut auf den Knopf. Diesmal grinste sie triumphierend, als der Fernseher aufflammte. "Hervorragend! Hermine und Neville sollten jeden Moment hier sein. Haben Daphne und Tracey jemals geantwortet?"

Harry nickte. "Yeah. Beide sollten direkt nach Neville via Flohnetzwerk kommen. Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen überrascht, dass beide daran interessiert waren, einen Muggelfilm zu sehen ..."

"Harry", sagte Shiva kopfschüttelnd, "wenn du eine Geschichte beschreibst, wie der böse Dunkle Lord versucht, die Galaxie mit einer Waffe zu übernehmen, die Planeten zerstören kann, nur um von einem Raumzauberer gestoppt zu werden, der gerade die Farm verlassen hat, werden Sie natürlich kommen. Verdammt, Greengrass denkt wahrscheinlich über diese Forschung nach, wenn Voldy zurückkommt."

"Ja, ich glaube, ich habe sie ein bisschen beschämt", sagte Harry und rieb sich leicht verlegen den Hals. "Du weißt, dass ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum du Riddle nicht bei seinen Namen nennen kannst."

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, Two Face passt nicht mehr ganz. Ich habe immer noch manchmal Probleme mit Voldemort. Tom ist viel zu ungezwungen. Riddle scheint einfach nicht ... böse genug. Moldymort ist schrecklich und wird nie wieder ausgesprochen werden. Ich denke Ich mag Voldy, also bleibe ich dabei. "

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Solange du nicht zu _Du-Weißt-schon-Wer_ zurückkehrst, sollte ich mich nicht beschweren."

"Richtig, Kind."

Sie wurden von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Schnuffel stand auf und richtete ein hündisches Grinsen auf den Eingang, während Harry sie öffnete. "Hey, Hermine! Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast!"

Hermine ging ein wenig wackelig und gerötet in die Wohnung. "Das nächste Mal, wenn ich vorbeikomme, wäre es für Shiva möglich, mich zu hierher zu apparieren? Ich habe die Fahrt mit den Fahrenden Ritter nicht sehr genossen." Die rothaarige große Katze, die in ihren Armen steckte, nickte in vollem Einklang mit dem Kopf und gab ein kleines Jaulen von sich.

Harry lachte und umarmte sie kurz und streichelte die Katze hinter den Ohren. "Wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, fühlte ich mich genau so, nachdem ich abgehauen bin."

Hermine errötete leicht, lächelte aber. "Eigentlich geht es. Wenn dieser schreckliche Transport das große Quidditch Wunderkind überleben kann, dann fühle ich mich ein bisschen leichter, es nicht zu mögen."

"Hey, Hermine", rief Shiva aus dem Wohnzimmer und winkte dem jüngeren Mädchen zu.

"Hallo, Professor", antwortete Hermine und ignorierte Shiva´s Augen beim Namen. Harry kicherte über das immer so kleine Grinsen, das Hermine auf ihre Lippen gemalt hatte. Der Humor seiner Freundin war subtil, aber auffällig für jemanden, der wusste, wo er suchen musste. "Das ist übrigens Krummbein", sagte sie und hielt die Katze hoch. "Ich hoffe euch beiden macht es nichts aus, dass ich ihn herüberbringe. Meine Eltern mussten heute Arbeiten und ich wollte ihn nicht so allein lassen, sobald ich wieder mit ihn zuhause war."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine. Er kann mit Schnuffel spielen, wenn die beiden miteinander auskommen." Harry beäugte die Katze. Es war fast einfacher, bei der Katze an einen kleinen Tiger zu denken. Das Tier war für seine Spezies so groß wie Schnuffel für seine. Krummbein´s 'Gesicht war auch ziemlich zerquetscht, ehrlich gesagt.

Hermine ließ die Katze los und sie hüpfte auf den Boden der Wohnung. "Spiel nett, Krummbein und beschädige nichts." Die Katze warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich absichtlich um und tappte zu Schnuffel, der seinen Kopf schief legte und die kleinere Kreatur anblickte. "Ich habe mich gerade im Laden in ihn verliebt. Der Angestellte sagte, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund übergangen wurde, ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum, er ist ein Knieselmischling und die brillanteste Katze, die ich je gesehen habe." Harry lachte über seine Freundin. Es war Typisch für Hermine, Krummbein´s 'etwas merkwürdige Gesichtszüge vollständig zu ignorieren und sich auf seinen Intellekt zu konzentrieren.

"Nun, Schnuffel scheint ihn zu mögen und Hedwig hat ihn noch nicht verjagt, also denke ich, dass deine Wahl des Tieres das Gütesiegel bekommt", sagte Harry.

"Oh, ich hätte fast vergessen zu fragen, Harry, hast du mit dem Okklumentikbuch geübt, das ich dir geschickt habe?"

"Ja, Hermine", sagte er mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich es muss. Ich habe immer noch meine Reflektor-Linsen, die du kennst."

"Und wenn dich jemand gefesselt und deine Brille abgenommen hätte, hmm?" Fragte sie, ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihn dabei anblickend

"Dann denke ich, dass ich größere Probleme haben würde, als meine Gedanken lesen zu lassen."

"Beschwere dich nicht, Harry", sagte Shiva und griff nach einer Handvoll Popcorn. "Sie hat einen Punkt und Okklumentik hilft auch bei der Erinnerung und Organisation. Du willst doch nicht der einzige in deiner Gruppe sein, der es ignoriert, nur weil du eine Runen-Kombination hast, oder?"

"Also gut!" Er hob lachend die Hände. "Es war nur eine Frage ihr zwei!"

"Wie sieht dein Geist-Palast aus?" Fragte Hermine.

"Umm, ein Schloss ... warum?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich war nur neugierig. Meins ist eine Bibliothek." Harry lächelte. Natürlich würde Hermine sie zu einer Bibliothek machen.

"Wusstest ihr, dass ich eine Ex-Freundin hatte, die Windsor Castle hatte?" kommentierte Shiva kommentierte. "Sie hat die Sache mit den ' _ **Gedankenpalast'**_ ein bisschen ernst genommen. Ich kenne einen Muggelgeborenen, der auch etwas namens ' _die Enterprise'_ benutzt hat." Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich und Harry grinste. Das war keine schlechte Idee. "Offensichtlich hat er seinen Lehrer so sehr erschreckt, dass der Typ sich geweigert hat, jemals wieder in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Er hat nie herausgefunden, worauf sich die Enterprise bezieht ..."

"Nun, ich denke, wir wissen, was die nächste Filmnacht sein wird, Harry?" Fragte Hermine grinsens ihren Freund. Bevor sie etwas anderes sagen konnte, erwachte das Flohnetzwerk zum Leben und Neville´s Kopf erschien in den Flammen.

"Professor Babbling?" Fragte Neville. "Alles bereit, damit wir durchkommen können? Daphne und Tracey sind auch hier. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass es einfacher ist, den gleichen Kamin zu benutzen."

"Alles ist gut, Neville", sagte Shiva, als sie den Ziegel hinein drückte, um das Flohnetzwerk zu öffnen.

"Okay, wir kommen." Nevilles Kopf verschwand, aber einen Augenblick später kam der Junge selbst aus den grünen Flammen, dicht gefolgt von Daphne und Tracey.

Harry grummelte: "Ich hasse euch alle. Warum bin ich der einzige, der nicht in diesen dummen Flohnetzwerk stehen kann?"

"Weil du schrecklich unkoordiniert bist?" Sagte Daphne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie ihn nur neckte.

Tracey grinste. "Nein, es ist Karma, weil es dir in den Arsch beißt. Ich würde dir immer Geld geben, wenn du das benutzen des Flohnetzwerks vergeigst, nur damit du in anderen Sachen immer noch genial bist. Du kannst nicht immer alles gewinnen, ohne etwas zu verlieren."

"Haha sehr lustig." Harry schüttelte den Kopf bevor er Tracey einen ernsten Blick zuwarf. "Wie geht es dir, Tracey?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und Daphne drückte ihre Schulter. "Besser. Der Geistheiler hat mir sehr geholfen und ich fühle mich immer noch wie ein kompletter Idiot. Ich hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen, als weiter mit etwas zu reden, das nicht lebte. Zumindest wenn ich nicht sehen konnte, wo es sein Gehirn hat."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Tracey", sagte Daphne leise.

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es meine Schuld war", grinste Tracey sie alle an. "Ich sagte, ich sei ein Idiot. Wirklich, mir geht es gut. Danke, dass du fragst, Harry."

"Was ist mit dir, Daphne? Wir hatten nicht wirklich eine Chance viel zu reden." Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

Daphne verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Harry."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben die Slytherin. "Ich stimme dir zu. Viel Glück ihn dazu zu bringen, das zu glauben."

Tracey setzte sich auf Daphne's andere Seite und lächelte die beiden an. "Es ist ein bisschen süß, aber wie edel er ist. Wenn ich Jungs mag, könnte ich mich in ihn verknallen." Schnuffel setzte sich zwischen Tracey und Harry auf, bevor er leise keuchte und seinen Kopf wieder hinlegte.

Shiva schnaubte und beanspruchte den Sessel, bevor Sie antwortete: "Es ist süß, bis er dir einen Herzinfarkt gibt."

"Ich bin hier, Leute", sagte Harry und warf seine Hände in die Luft. "Neville, bitte etwas Hilfe?"

Neville lachte. "Entschuldigung, Kumpel. Ich bin hierbei nicht auf deiner Seite." Er setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und ließ Harry auf den Platz neben Hermine fallen.

"Ich hasse euch Leute", seufzte Harry, als er sich entspannte.

"Nein, du liebst uns. Warum sonst würdest du uns an deinem Geburtstag Geschenke geben?" Tracey grinste ihn an.

"Sie sind keine Geschenke", grummelte Harry. "Sie sind nützlich. Und hier, nimm es, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Harry reichte seine fertigen _Kommunikations-Runen_ an die versammelte Gruppe. "Jeder ist im Moment mit allen anderen hier verbunden, ebenso wie einer für Tonks bestimmt ist, damit wir die Auroren kontaktieren können, wenn wieder etwas Verrücktes passiert. Sag einfach _ **'Anruf, Kontakt'**_ und dann den Namen der Person, die du sprechen willst. Um es auszuschalten, tippt es einfach an und sagt _**"Auflegen"**_. Ihr müsst sie nicht als Ohrring verwenden, wenn ihr nicht wollt, aber die Lautstärke ist so eingestellt, dass es am besten am Ohr befestigt werden sollte, wenn ihr es als Armband oder so benutzt, müsst ihr es immer ans Ohr halten."

"Harry", sagte Hermine langsam und betrachtete den kleinen Runenstein und drehte ihn in ihrer Hand. "Das ist erstaunlich. Du solltest wirklich versuchen, dies zu vermarkten."

"Er wird es", sagte Shiva und nickte dem Mädchen zu. "Nachdem er die Runen-Kombination gefunden hat, damit sie nicht mehr an andere Runen-Steine gebunden werden müssen. Harry hat etwas über die Beziehung zu potenziellen Geschäftspartnern erwähnt, nachdem er wieder in die Schule gekommen ist." Harry starrte Shiva an, rollte aber nach einer Minute mit den Augen.

Neville sah Harry verwirrt an. "Wirklich? Wer, Harry?"

"Die Zwillinge", seufzte Harry. Der Rest der Gruppe zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Was? Sie sind brillant. Habt ihr einige der Sachen gesehen, die sie erfunden haben?"

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Ihre Noten sagen aber etwas anderes."

"Dann sind ihnen ihre Noten egal oder sie sind wie ich, als ich mit Hogwarts angefangen habe", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

"Absichtlich schlecht?" Fragte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

"Ja. Ernsthaft, Fred und George sind erstaunlich gut, in dem was sie tun und sie haben einige wirklich gute Ideen. Ich hörte sie letztes Jahr erwähnen, dass sie hofften irgendwann in der Zukunft einen Scherzladen eröffnen wollen. Ich denke, ich kann ihnen Helfen. Wenn sie ihren Laden eröffnen, kann ich dort einige Runensteine verkaufen, bevor ich in einigen Jahren meinen eigenen Laden eröffnen kann." Schnuffel war gekommen und leckte Harry´s Hand am Ende seiner kleinen Rede und Harry kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren.

"Das ist ein sehr ehrgeiziger Plan, Harry ... ich bin beeindruckt." Hermine lächelte ihn an und stieß seine Schulter mit ihrer eigenen an.

"Okay, nun, da ich mich nicht genug fühle, um von einem ehrgeizigen Gryffindor geschlagen zu werden", schnaubte Daphne, "können wir dieses ... Film-Ding beginnen?"

Neville lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das passiert, wenn dein innerer Slytherin nachgibt!"

Shiva kicherte nur über ihre Mätzchen und drückte auf den Play-Knopf. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und beobachtete das Intro des Videos.

"Ich dachte, du sagtest, wir gucken uns den ersten Teil an. Warum heißt es Episode IV?" fragte Tracey.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Schöpfer hat sich das als den mittleren Teil von neun vorgestellt. Er hat bisher nur vier bis sechs gemacht."

"Seltsam."

"Das ... ist ein sehr großes Schiff ...", sagte Daphne mit großen Augen und starrte auf den Sternenkreuzer, der über den Bildschirm schwebte.

"Wenigstens wissen wir, dass es falsch ist. Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir Raumschiffe bauen", sagte Neville.

"Neville", sagte Hermine schnaubend, "Du weißt schon, dass Muggel in den 60ern auf dem Mond gelandet sind, oder?"

Daphne, Tracey und Neville starrten Hermine an, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandten, der ihnen nur zunickte. Alle drei drehten sich sofort zu Shiva, die ebenfalls nickte. Neville pfiff und Tracey kuschelte sich näher an Daphne. Daphne schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte: "Kein Wunder, dass meine Mutter sagt, dass Muggel respektiert werden sollten."

"Ich muss sagen, das ist sehr beeindruckend", sagte Shiva und schnappte sich mehr Popcorn. "Weitaus mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Ich weiß vielleicht etwas über Filme, aber ich habe noch nie zuvor einen gesehen. Ich liebe es, wie sie den Sound mit den Bildern kombiniert haben! Diese weißgekleideten Jungs könnten wirklich noch Zielübungen absolvieren."

"Schsch!" Sagte Hermine und winkte der Gruppe zu. "Einer der kultigsten Schurken unserer Zeit kommt!"

"Du meinst einen der beiden bösen Dunklen Lords", sagte Harry hilfsbereit, als Darth Vader eintrat.

Neville nickte zustimmend. "Wow. Jetzt wissen wir, wo Snape seinen Auftritt gelernt hat."

Der Raum brach in Gelächter aus und nach einer Minute oder so beruhigten sie sich schließlich und ließen sich auf Muggel-Art unterhalten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry blieb vor der Schranke zu Gleis Neundreiviertel stehen und umarmte Shiva kurz. Sie zog sich zurück und zerzauste sein Haar, bevor sie ihn angrinste. "Versuch im Zug nicht zu viel Ärger zu machen, Junge"

Harry starrte sie an, bevor er lachend seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Ich denke, das würde die jährlichen Mordversuche ein wenig früher beginnen lassen, nicht wahr?"

Shiva schnaubte. "Nun, von Two-Face zu einer 60 Fuß langen Schlange, lässt mich dazu tendieren, die Messlatte für dieses Jahr ziemlich hoch anzusetzen. Ernsthaft, Harry, der neue DADA-Lehrer fährt mit euch zusammen, nur für den Fall, dass Sirius Black etwas versucht, hol Professor Lupin. "

"Das werde ich", erwiderte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Black irgendetwas versuchen würde. Irgendetwas schien in der ganzen Situation einfach nicht richtig zu sein, obwohl er in den letzten paar Wochen nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sich mit dem Problem zu beschäftigen, seit es anfing, ihn zu stören. Hermine würde ihm helfen, es herauszufinden. Sie war immer gut mit dieser Art von Puzzle.

"Gut. Ich werde Schnuffel bei Madame Rosmerta absetzen, bevor ich zum Schloss gehe. Du kannst das Monster während den Hogsmeade Wochenenden besuchen."

"Denkst du, Professor McGonagall wird Dumbledore etwas von der Vormund-Sache erzählen?" Fragte Harry und dachte über sein unterschriebenes Erlaubnis-Formular nach.

"Ich bezweifle es. Nicht so wie sie sich in letzter Zeit gegen ihn behauptet hat." Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie kümmerte sich nicht mehr besonders darum. Sie hatten keine Schlupflöcher gefunden, um Dumbledore´ die magische Vormundschaft wegzunehmen, aber genauso war ihre physische Vormundschaft felsenfest, nachdem der Papierkram erledigt war. Selbst das Ministerium und die IVZ konnten es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und dabei, Hunderte Menschen mit Vergessenszaubern zu belegen und die enormen Menge an Dokumenten zu fälschen, um Harry wegzubringen von Ihr.

"Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Harry blinzelte sie an. "Stört es dich, wenn ich dich jetzt immer Shiva zu dir Sage in der Freizeit?"

"Nur nicht im Unterricht, Junge. Dort bin ich immer noch deine Lehrerin", sagte sie grinsend.

Harry lachte und gab einen gespielten Gruß von sich. "Ja, Ma'am." Er blickte auf die Uhr und hob seinen Koffer und Hedwig auf. "In Ordnung, ich werde dich dort treffen."

"Bis bald, Harry." Shiva winkte und Harry trat durch die Barriere. Er sprang in den Zug und suchte mit seinen Freunden nach einen leeren Abteil. Daphne fand eins am ende des Zuges.

"Hey, Harry", sagte sie. "Viele der Abteile waren schon voll, also mussten wir dieses teilen. Ich denke, der schlafende Mann ist der neue DADA-Lehrer."

Harry nickte, als er in das Abteil trat und seinen Koffer zum Regal hochhob. Da war ein Mann, der mit einem Koffer auf seinem Schoß in der Ecke saß und _**R. LUPIN**_ las er von dem Schild auf dem Koffer. Er trug eine Robe und einen Mantel, der bereits mehrfach geflickt wurde. Das Wrackspray-Mädchen aus dem vergangenen Jahr, Luna Lovegood, war auch im Abteil und saß neben dem Professor und las eine Zeitschrift verkehrt herum. Hermine, Neville und Tracey hatten bereits Platz genommen, Neville saß neben dem jüngeren Mädchen.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine und drehte seinen Kopf, damit er den Namen der Zeitschrift sehen konnte. _"Der Klitterer"._ Ich habe davon noch nie etwas gehört."

"Mein Vater veröffentlicht die Zeitschrift. Wenn ich das Runen-Puzzle für diese Woche fertig habe, möchtest du es dir ausleihen, um etwas über die Rotfang-Verschwörung zu lesen?"

"Was ist die Rotfang Verschwörung? Und hast du Runen-Puzzle gesagt?" Fragte Harry.

"Habe ich", sagte Luna mit sanfter Stimme. Tracey schnaubte und Daphne verdrehte die Augen, während Hermine nur seufzte. "Es ist nicht sehr nett, ihn zu verspotten, weißt du."

Harry lächelte. "Sie ärgern mich nur, Luna. Ich habe eher einen einseitigen Verstand, wenn es um Runen geht."

"Ich habe davon gehört." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie das Magazin senkte und lächelte. "Ich denke, du würdest das viel zu einfach finden, Harry Potter. Und um deine frühere Frage zu beantworten, beschreibt die Rotfang Verschwörung beschreibt, wie die Auroren versuchen, das Zaubereiministerium mit Hilfe von Dunkler Magie und Zahnfleischerkrankungen zu stürzen."

"Huh", Harry tippte an sein Kinn, "Ich bin nicht wirklich ein großer Fan des Ministeriums. Schade, dass sie so schreckliche Methoden benutzen, denn sonst hätte ich vielleicht Interesse daran gehabt, mehr zu hören." Neben ihm legte Hermine den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze und murmelte etwas, während Daphne, Tracey und Neville nur die Augen verdrehten.

"Ja, ich bin auch kein Fan von der Verwendung von Zahnfleischerkrankungen. Ich mag meine Zähne", sagte Luna weise nickend.

"Wie war dein Sommer, Luna?" Fragte Harry.

"Angenehm genug. Dad und ich haben versucht, den Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler zu finden, waren aber wieder erfolglos."

"Das war das Geschöpf, dass das verdrehte Horn hatte, oder?" Fragte Harry und versuchte, an die paar Male zurück zu denken, mit denen er zuvor mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

"Ja, das denken wir."

"Du weißt nicht, wie es aussieht?" Fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd das Mädchen.

"Nun, wir haben Berichte gehört, aber sie sind miteinander in Konflikt geraten", sagte Luna achselzuckend. "Ich bin sicher, Daddy wird irgendwann einen finden. Wenn nicht, dann sind zumindest die Jagden interessant und bieten die Gelegenheit, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

Harry nickte, legte eine Hand auf Hermines Arm und drückte sanft den Arm , um die Antwort zu stoppen, von der er wusste, dass sie kommen würde. "Nun, ich kann sicher verstehen, dass du Zeit mit deinen Eltern verbringen willst, Luna."

Sie lächelte traurig als Antwort. "Nur mein Vater, Harry Potter. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich 9 Jahre alt war."

Harry schloss seine Augen und fühlte sich, als hätte er versehentlich das Mädchen in den Bauch geschlagen. "Oh. Ich wusste das nicht. Es tut mir leid, Luna."

"Wie kannst du das wissen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hob ihre Zeitschrift wieder auf. "Ich bin fast fertig mit dem Rätsel. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du den Artikel lesen möchtest, Harry." Harry nickte und das Abteil wurde still.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Kurz bevor sie den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade erreichten, wurde der Himmel außerhalb des Abteils dunkler und stürmischer. Professor Lupin hatte die ganze Fahrt geschlafen und die Schüler waren nach dem anfänglichen Gespräch mit Luna größtenteils ruhig geblieben.

"Stoppen wir?" Fragte Neville und weckte die anderen. "Wir sollten noch nicht da sein"

"Warum ist Frost am Fenster?" Sagte Daphne und blinzelte auf das sich ausbreitende Eis.

Der Zug kam zum Stehen und der Atem der Gruppe begann in der Luft sichtbar zu werden. Harry wollte losgehen um einen Vertrauensschüler zu finden und um zu fragen, was vor sich ging, aber er erstarrte, bevor er mehr tun konnte, als seinen Mund zu öffnen. Dumpfes Schreien begann in seinem Kopf zu klingen. _Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht, Harry! Töte mich stattdessen! Ich werde alles tun, aber lass bitte mein Harry am Leben!_ Harry war sich nur vage bewusst, dass die Tür zu ihrem Abteil aufglitt und eine große, dunkle Gestalt in einen Mantel gehüllt dort draußen stand. Die anderen glitten von der imposanten Gestalt weg. Tracey wimmerte und versuchte, sich in den Sitz zu vergraben, während Luna sich an ihren Sitz klammerte. Harry konnte nur die Schreie der Frau in seinem Kopf hören. Die Kreatur vor ihm hob seine Skelett-Hand und streckte sich zu ihm aus. Hinter ihm ertönte ein Rascheln, als etwas Schweres auf den Boden fiel. Ein grüner Blitz füllte Harry´s Blick und er fiel zu Boden. Das letzte, was er hörte, als er das Bewusstsein verlor, war ein fester Ruf _"Expecto Patronum!"_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"... Harry? Harry?" Eine düstere Stimme drang durch Harry´s Gehirn. Er spürte jemandes Hand auf seiner Schulter und öffnete seine Augen, nur um sie bei der Helligkeit, die ihn umgab, wieder zu schließen.

"Urggg", murmelte Harry und hob eine Hand an seinen Kopf. "Hat jemand die Nummer dieses Lastwagens?"

"Was hat ein Lastwagen mit damit zu tun?" Fragte Daphne von irgendwo hinter ihm.

"Es ist ein Muggelausdruck Daphne. Es bedeutet, dass er sich schrecklich fühlt", versicherte Tracey mit einem leichten Zittern. "Ungefähr so wie Luna und ich, würde ich schätzen."

"Yeah, aber keiner von euch beiden ist ohnmächtig geworden", sagte Neville sanft und half Luna, sich wieder aufzusetzen. Sie war immer noch blass und zitterte leicht.

"Harry?" Sagte Hermine und lehnte sich sanft über ihn, um in seine Augen zu sehen. "Harry, geht es dir gut? Das war ein Dementor. Professor Lupin hat es weggejagt, aber es hatte einen schweren Effekt auf dich. Du musst das essen." Sie hielt Harry eine Tafel Schokolade hin und er nahm sie noch leicht betäubt von ihr.

"Schokolade? Wirklich?" Fragte Harry und hob seine Augenbrauen, als er seine Freundin ansah.

"Es funktioniert wirklich, Harry", murmelte Tracey, während Sie auch ein Stück Schokolade aß. "Niemand ist wirklich sicher warum."

"Daddy sagt, das liegt daran, dass die Snaglepuffs dafür sorgen, dass Schokolade eine natürliche Abwehr ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut funktioniert wie Pudding", sagte Luna, nachdem sie einen Stück Schokolade geschluckt hatte.

"Nun, wenn du irgendwelche Snagglepuffs siehst, Luna, dann richte ihnen meinen Dank aus." Harry hievte sich langsam mit Hermines Hilfe auf den Platz zurück. "Was zur Hölle hat ein Dementor im Zug gemacht?"

"Er war wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Black", sagte Daphne, legte einen Arm um Tracey und zog das andere Mädchen näher an ihre Seite. "Wir haben Glück, dass der neue Professor den Patronus-Zauber konnte. Nicht viele Leute können das tun und es ist so ziemlich das Einzige, was gegen Dementoren funktioniert."

"Oh Scheiße", stöhnte Harry und schlug sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf.

"Sprache, Harry", antwortete Hermine schnell bevor er seine Hand von seiner Stirn löste. "Und was ist das Problem?"

"Ich bin im Zug in Schwierigkeiten geraten.", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. Die Schüler starrten ihn nur wartend an, so fuhr er mit ruhiger Stimme fort: "Shiva wird mich töten ..."

Seine Freunde sahen sich alle an, nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollten. Bis Luna leise zu kichern anfing, was sich schnell in ein volles Lachen verwandelte. Der Rest folgte bald und das Abteil war völlig mit wilden Gelächter gefüllt, als ein verblüffter Professor Lupin zurückkehrte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Das war eine sehr reife Reaktion, einfach weg zu laufen, Harry", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen. Harry, Neville und Hermine hatten es sich auf der Couch im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum fallen lassen. Harry war praktisch die Treppen hoch gerannt, als das Fest beendet war, und versuchte Shiva zu meiden.

"Ich schwöre, wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte diese Frau mich schon hundertfach getötet!" Harry schüttelte sich. Neville lachte hysterisch und selbst Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Es ist nicht lustig! Das war absolut nicht meine Schuld. Wenn ich wieder angeschrien werde, weil ich wieder in Gefahr bin, dann werde ich wenigstens etwas getan haben, um es zu verdienen." Harry verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte.

Hermine stupste seine Schulter voller Grinsen an. "Nun, zumindest weißt du, dass es sie interessiert." Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf zu einer jungen Rothaarigen, die gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. "Und da ist Ginny. Wolltest du heute Nacht mit ihr reden?"

Harry seufzte. "Yeah. Ihr zwei könnt mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt. Je nachdem, wie die Zwillinge es aufnehmen, brauche ich vielleicht trotzdem Unterstützung." Neville und Hermine nickten und standen auf, um Harry zu folgen, als er zu Ginny, Fred und George ging. "Hey Leute, können wir ein paar Minuten reden?"

Ginny nickte schnell genug um ihre Haare aufwirbeln zu lassen und begann wegzugehen, bevor Harry rief: "Nein, Ginny, du auch." Das Mädchen blieb mitten im Schritt stehen, wurde rot genug, um ihr Gesicht rot zu färben, eilte aber zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück. "Fred, George, kennt ihr starke Anti-Lausch Zauber?"

Die Zwilling sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an bevor sie Harry ansahen. "Ein paar ... wie privat willst du das haben?"

"So privat wie möglich", sagte Harry mit einer Grimasse.

Fred nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. "George, ich habe das Bemerk-mich nicht Zauber gesprochen und ein Ablenkungszauber. Du sorgst für den Schweigezauber, und das keiner lauschen kann."

"Das ist sind UTZ LEVEL ZAUBERSPRÜCHE!" schrie Hermine Fred an, als er den bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber sprach.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie schlau sind", sagte Harry und warf Hermine ein süffisantes Grinsen zu.

"Fertig", George wandte sich an die kleine Gruppe und setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Nähe, winkte seinen Zwilling und seine Schwester zu den anderen. "Was ist los, Harry? Es ist ein bisschen früh im Jahr für den jährlichen _Harry´s Spaß Tag_."

"Ich ..." Harry stoppte abrupt, als er das verarbeitete, was George gesagt hatte. Sein Gesicht brannte als er antwortete: "Was meinst du mit, _Harry´s Spaß Tag_?"

"Nun, es scheint ein bisschen unsensibel zu sein, es _Harry´s Mordversuch Tag_ zu nennen."

"Oder Verteidigungsprofessor, verliert seinen Job Tag", warf Fred ein.

"Oder Harry kämpft darum nicht zu sterben Tag." George nickte Fred zu.

"Oder - "

"Okay okay!" Murmelte Harry. "Ich verstehe es, Leute. Und nein, das ist nicht so."

"Um fair zu sein, hättest du beinahe vor einigen Stunden deine Seele an einen Dementoren verloren", sagte Neville achselzuckend. Ginny´s Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und ihre Hände packten den Stuhl unter ihr hart genug, um weiß zu werden.

"Danke, Neville." Harry seufzte. "Können wir uns bitte alle konzentrieren? Das wird so peinlich sein wie es ist."

Fred und George drehten sich wieder um, bevor sie das Grinsen aufgaben und ernsthafte Ausdrücke annahmen. Fred drehte sich zu Harry um und nickte ihm zu. "Warum erzählst du uns nicht, was dich beunruhigt hat, Harry?"

Harry griff nach seinem Shirt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Er seufzte und begann zu reden. "Okay, ich bin mit meinem neuen Vormund über den Sommer zu Gringotts gegangen. Sie haben mir ein paar Dinge erzählt, von denen ich nichts gewusst habe. Eines der Hauptprobleme war ein ... Ehevertrag."

Neville´s Augenbrauen hoben sich, während Fred und George mit Hermine finster dreinblickten. Ginny sah nur ein bisschen verwirrt aus. "Hermine weiß es schon", sagte Harry und winkte seiner Freundin zu. "Ich dachte, ich sollte es ihr zuerst sagen, weil ... nun ..."

"Ich neige manchmal dazu, zu überreagieren", sagte Hermine immer noch finster. "Und er hatte recht damit. Ich habe fast eine Stunde lang über die Ungerechtigkeit und die rückständigen Traditionen gelästert, die in einigen Aspekten der magischen Gemeinschaft noch vorherrschend sind."

"Eheverträge werden heutzutage kaum noch genutzt", sagte Neville stirnrunzelnd. "Sie gelten als altmodisch und die meisten Familien wollen nicht riskieren, ihre Kinder zu entfremden."

Fred holte tief Luft und sagte: "Sollten wir Percy oder Dad her bringen?"

"Nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Ich vertraue Percy nicht vollkommen und es gibt keine gute Ausrede, damit dein Vater her kommt. Ich hätte Bill oder Charlie gesagt, dass sie ehrlich sind, aber es ist schwer sich mit Ihnen in Kontakt zu setzen, da beide außer Landes sind . "

"Warte, warte", sagte George und hob eine Hand. "Ich verstehe Bill, ihr beide seid freundlich zueinander gewesen, als er im Sommer da war, aber warum Charlie und nicht Percy?"

"Weil Percy Regeln und Autoritäten anbetet", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Charlie verehrt Drachen. Er hat mit meinem Vormund wegen den Drachen schluss gemacht und er hat uns geholfen, Norbert außer Landes zu bringen. Ich vertraue Charlie, weil er sich mehr für seine Drachen als für alles andere auf der Welt interessiert."

"Das ist … eine sehr komische Argumentation ...", sagte George stirnrunzelnd.

Hermine schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. "Du gewöhnst dich daran. Harry´s Verstand funktioniert manchmal auf seltsame Weise."

"Jedenfalls", sagte Harry und starrte sie an. "Bin ich mir sicher, dass ihr erraten habt, wer die genannten Parteien in diesem Vertrag sind."

Fred nickte. "Du und Ginny."

"WAS?!" Ginny fiel beinahe von ihrem Stuhl als sie kreischte. Sie sprang auf und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder mit Feuer in ihren Augen und ihrem Zauberstab erhoben. "Was zum Teufel, verdammt? Warum sollte ich einen Ehevertrag haben? Ich bin zwölf!" Sie drehte sich zu Harry, und ihr Gesicht war voller Entsetzen. "Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, dich zu heiraten, Harry! Ich meine, eines Tages, sicher! Aber nicht jetzt! Das ist nicht meine Idee, ich schwöre, ich wusste nichts davon!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich neben Harry und sie bewegte sich auf ihrem Sitz nach vorne, um Harry mit ihrem Körper zu bedecken. "Wir wissen, dass es nicht deine Idee war, Ginny. Trotzdem ist der Punkt derzeit strittig. Es wird keine Hochzeit geben."

Ginny arbeitete für einen Moment mit ihrem Mund, bevor sie sich langsam wieder hinsetzte und ihren Zauberstab weglegte. "Was meinst du?"

Harry seufzte. "Der Vertrag hatte nur eine Unterschrift, nicht zwei. Dumbledore hat Gott sei Dank vergessen, seine Unterschrift auf das Dokument zu setzen. Dein Teil war jedoch ausgefüllt. Es wurde von Molly Prewett unterschrieben. War Prewett nicht der Mädchenname eurer Mutter?"

"Ja", Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war dann wohl Mum. Bei Merlins Bart. Wann hat sie das Ding unterschrieben? Bitte sag mir, dass Sie diesen erst vor kurzen unterschrieben hat."

"Nein", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, "Er wurde am 5. November 1981 unterschrieben."

"Ich war kaum 3 Monate alt!" Schrie Ginny entsetzt. Die Zwillinge stöhnten und lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück, mit entsetzten Gesichtern.

"Ja und meine Eltern waren seit 5 Tagen tot, Ginny, also vertrau mir, ich verstehe es."

"5. November?" Fragte Neville. Er zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Meine Eltern wurden am Vortag angegriffen."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Wirklich? Am 4. November?" Neville nickte Hermine stirnrunzelnd zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir reden später darüber. Mach weiter, Harry."

"Ähm ... okay ..." Harry starrte Hermine an, als er an das _„Später"_ dachte. "Okay, nun gut, deine Mum hat den Vertrag unterschrieben, aber Dumbledore hat seinen Teil anscheinend leer gelassen. Als wir davon erfahren haben, haben wir es in mein Familien-Verlies gebracht. Niemanden außer mir ist erlaubt dort einzutreten und ich kann nichts herausnehmen. Bis ich volljährig bin. "

Fred und George pfiffen beide. "Beeindruckender Streich, Harrykins." Fred nickte ihn anerkennend zu. "Du hast effektiv verhindert, dass sowohl dieser Vertrag als auch andere für dich oder Ginny in Kraft treten. Gut gemacht."

George fuhr fort: "Und du musstest nicht einmal den Vertrag zerstören, also wenn du und Gin Gin am Ende zusammenkommen, kannst du es später selbst unterschreiben."

Ginny saß da und runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie langsam aufblickte. "Harry? Hält es mich von irgendwelchen Dates ab?"

"Nein, Ginny", antwortete Neville kopfschüttelnd. "Es hält nur deine Mutter oder irgendjemanden anderen davon ab, einen neuen Vertrag in deinen Namen abzuschließen, bis der aktuelle entweder aufgelöst wurde oder erfüllt ist. Du kannst dich immer noch mit jemandem verabreden, du kannst nicht heiraten, bis Harry entscheidet, was später mit den Vertrag passiert."

"Okay." Sie nickte. "Ich nehme an, ich bin damit einverstanden. Warum sollte Mum das tun?" Sie sah hin- und hergerissen zwischen Verhexen und Weinen aus.

"Mum hat immer gedacht, sie wüsste was am besten für uns alle ist, Ginny." Fred seufzte und zog seine Schwester in eine Umarmung. "Sie ist der Grund, warum Bill und Charlie gegangen sind, sobald sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Sie ist der Grund dafür, dass Percy in diesem Moment ausziehen wird. Sie ist der Grund, warum George und ich einen Laden eröffnen wollen, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Mum meint es gut, aber ... sie ist nicht gerade das beste Vorbild, noch denk sie an die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlungen. "

"Dad wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal davon", meldete sich George zu Wort. "Wenn er den Namen gelesen hätte, wäre es heute nicht Molly Weasley sondern Molly Prewett." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das wird ein lustiges Gespräch, wenn wir nach Hause kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Bill da ist. Er kann derjenige sein, der es Dad erzählt. Wir haben zuhause zu viele Streiche gespielt, als dass er uns Ernst nehmen würde, in dieser Situation. "

"Wir haben nicht so viele Streiche gespielt, Bruder", sagte Fred. "Er würde uns glauben."

"Ja, Bruder, aber willst du wirklich derjenige sein, der ihm das bringt, wenn unser geliebter älterer Brüder es für uns tun kann?" George hob seine Augenbraue.

Fred lachte. "Zu wahr, George. Zu wahr. Ginny, lass uns einen Brief an Bill schicken, oder?"

"Sollen wir es Ron erzählen?" Fragte sie, bevor sie aufstanden. Die Zwillinge hoben nur ihre Augenbrauen. "Ja, du hast Recht, das ist wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee." Sie sah zu Harry und lächelte ihn an. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Es ist wahrscheinlich kein Geheimnis, dass ich dich mag, aber ich will nicht, dass du zu irgendetwas gezwungen wirst. Können wir in ein paar Jahren darüber reden und entscheiden, was wir gegen den Vertrag unternehmen sollen? "

"Natürlich, Ginny. Danke, dass du nicht zu sehr durchgedreht bist. Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest", sagte Harry.

"Und wir schätzen das, Harry." Fred nickte ihm zu. "Wir werden uns in den Ferien um die Familie kümmern. Vielleicht bekommst du danach eine Einladung, mit unserem Vater zu sprechen. Gute Nacht, ihr drei." Die Weasley´s gingen aus den Barrieren der Privatsphärezauber, aber Hermine bedeutete Harry und Neville, für den Moment zu bleiben.

"Hermine, was ist los?" Fragte Neville. "Warum war das Datum, an dem meine Eltern angegriffen wurden, wichtig?"

"Neville, deine Familie und Harry´s waren in Ordnung?" Er nickte als Antwort auf Hermines Frage. "Wisst ihr, wer eure Paten sind?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mein Pate war ein Onkel von mir. Er wurde kurz nach meiner Geburt getötet. Meine Patin war Harry´s Mutter. Warum?"

"Weißt du, ob deine Mutter Harry´s Patin war?" Hermine fuhr fort.

"Ich denke, sie war es, obwohl ich Gran fragen müsste, um sicher zu sein."

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Hermine?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab sie zu. "Es ist nur ein bisschen passiert in ein paar Tagen nach dem 31. Oktober 1981. Deine Eltern wurden getötet. Dann warst du am nächsten Abend bei den Dursley´s. Zwei Tage später wurde Sirius Black, dein Patenonkel, verhaftet und nach _Askaban_ der nächsten Nacht wurden Neville´s Eltern, deine Paten, angegriffen. Einen Tag später wurde ein Ehevertrag geschlossen, wenn auch ein unvollständiger."

Harry starrte sie an und Neville´s Gesicht war so rot, dass er zu explodieren schien. "Hör mal, Hermine", sagte Harry leise, "ihr beide wisst, dass ich kein Fan von Dumbledore bin und ich hasse es, wie er mein Leben manipuliert hat, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er Sirius Black verleumdet und dann dafür sorgte, dass Neville´s Eltern angegriffen wurden? Ich mag den alten Mann nicht, aber es scheint, als würde es ein bisschen zu weit gehen. "

"Ich sage nur, dass dies eine Menge Zufälle sind, Harry. Es gibt ein berühmtes Zitat: _ **" Einmal ist Zufall. Zweimal ist Zufall. Drei Mal ist eine feindliche Aktion.**_ " Hermine seufzte. "Ich denke, wir müssen selbst in den Sirius Black Fall nachforschen. Das könnte ein guter Dreh- und Angelpunkt sein."

Neville atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und bekam langsam seine Farbe und sein Temperament wieder unter Kontrolle. "Wenn der Schulleiter etwas mit Mum und Dad zu tun hatte ..."

"Wir beschuldigen niemanden, bis wir mehr wissen, Neville." Sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Arm.

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Ja, erinnere dich daran, dass wir letztes Jahr falsch lagen, weil Lockhart derjenige war, der die Kammer geöffnet hatte."

"Der Idiot hat immer noch versucht, uns zu töten", wies Neville Sie darauf hin.

"Stimmt, aber nicht, weil wir mit unserer Vermutung recht hatten. Ich gebe zu, dass alles schlecht aussieht, aber lasst uns ein wenig herumstöbern. Ich habe eine Liste von Beschwerden gegen Dumbledore erstellt, und obwohl es eine Menge gibt, ist fast alles davon technisch gesehen legal, auch wenn es ein Missbrauch der Autorität ist. Der Mann mag manipulativ sein, aber das hört sich fast böse an und ich denke nicht, dass er böse ist."

"Nur ein Arschloch", murmelte Hermine. Harry und Neville starrten sie beide an und ihre Münder hingen fast auf dem Boden. Hermine blickte auf und funkelte sie beide an. "Was?"

"Du hast geflucht!" Sagte Harry und zeigte auf sie.

"Nun, welche Art von Person macht einen Ehevertrag für ein Baby und ein Kleinkind?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme und blickte finster. "Ganz zu schweigen davon, dich bei diesen Leuten zu lassen und zu drohen, Shiva zu feuern, wenn sie die Kühnheit hat, mit ihm zu streiten. Dumbledore ist ein Arschloch. Und obwohl ich nicht die Absicht habe, dies von in der Großen Halle zu verkünden, darf ich ein bisschen hier und da fluchen, vielen Dank!"

Die Jungen hielten ihre Hände hoch. "Es tut uns leid, Hermine", sagten beide synchron. Das Mädchen blickte einen Moment finster, bevor es ihre Entschuldigung mit einem Nicken akzeptierte.

"Weißt du", sagte Harry, "es ist witzig. Ich wollte dich tatsächlich bitten, mir dabei zu helfen, im Fall Sirius Black zu recherchieren."

"Was warum?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Irgendetwas hat mich in den letzten Wochen gequält, seit Shiva mir davon erzählt hat und ich kann ehrlich gesagt nicht herausfinden, was das Problem ist. Etwas hört sich einfach nicht richtig an ..."

Hermine seufzte. "Nun, ich nehme an, es ist gut, dass wir zugestimmt haben, die Fakten zu überprüfen. Wir können morgen anfangen. Es war ein langer Tag, meine Herren. Gehen wir ins Bett."

"Ja, Herrin Hermine", sagte Neville mit einem frechen Grinsen. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf und lachte über den finsteren Blick seiner Freundin.

"Gute Nacht, Hermine." Harry umarmte sie schnell und folgte Neville in den Schlafsaal, wobei er versuchte, die letzte Stunde bis zum nächsten Morgen zu ignorieren.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Guten Morgen, Luna", sagte Harry, als er an der jüngeren Blondine in der Eingangshalle vorbeiging.

"Guten Morgen, Harry Potter", erwiderte sie leichthin.

"Weißt du, du kannst mich einfach Harry nennen", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

"Es macht dir nichts aus?" Fragte sie, ihren Blick auf ihn fixiert

"Das tue ich wirklich nicht. Die einzigen, die mich in diesen Tagen Harry Potter nennen, sind diverse Leute und ein manischer Hauself, die nur daran interessiert sind, auf meine Narbe zu starren." Harry lächelte und dachte über Dobby nach. Hoffentlich lebte der kleine Elf noch und genoss sein Leben mit seiner neuen Freiheit.

"Nun, ich werde dich Harry nennen, Harry." Luna hielt inne, um einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor sie seufzte und die Augen schloss. "Wenn du willst ... kannst du mich _Loony_ nennen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und stoppte, bevor sie es zu den Tischen schaffen konnten. "Warum sollte ich dich so nennen wollen, Luna?"

"Es ist, was fast alle anderen mich nennen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass die Wrackspurts sie dazu ermutigen, obwohl ich auch die Nargel nicht ausgeschlossen habe." Lunas Augen hatten sich geöffnet und sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht war sehr sorgfältig verschlossen und verriet fast keine Emotionen. "Der Name kam auf, als ich Ronald vor zwei Jahren im Schach besiegte, als ich Ginny besuchte."

Harry´s Blick wanderte zu Ron und er starrte den Kopf des Jungen hart genug an, es war erstaunlich, dass der Kopf des Rothaarigen nicht spontan explodierte, bevor er sich zu Luna wandte und leise lächelte. "Luna, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich jemals _Loony_ zu nennen, okay?" Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, aber das war das Einzige, was sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. "Und ich werde sehen, ob ich einige der ... Wrackspurts finden kann und ein wenig mit ihnen über diesen Namen reden kann."

"Warum würdest du das tun, Harry?" Lunas Blick wanderte abrupt von fern und unsichtbar zu durchdringend und unheimlich konzentriert.

"Weil du nett zu sein scheinst, Luna. Ich habe mich oft auch so genannt. Es war nicht sehr lustig." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Möchtest du dich mit Hermine, Neville und mir zum Frühstück setzen?"

"Den Tisch wechseln?" Fragte Luna.

"Ja. Wir könnten uns immer zu dir setzen, wenn du am Ravenclaw-Tisch sitzt."

"Ich ... ja", sagte Luna nickend. "Ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen sitzen, Harry. Können wir uns auch in der Nähe von Ginny setzen?"

"Sicher." Harry führte Luna zu seinem üblichen Platz und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine und Neville, während Luna auf ihn nieder plumpste. Seine beiden Freunde schossen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und brachte die anderen dazu, ihre Köpfe zu schütteln und zu ihrem Frühstück zurückzukehren.

Als Ginny ein paar Minuten später in die Halle kam, winkte Harry sie neben Luna hin. "Morgen, Luna", sagte Ginny mit einem Gähnen. "Wieso bist du heute hier?"

"Harry hat mich eingeladen", sagte Luna einfach.

"Oh. Cool. Könntest du bitte den Speck rüber reichen?" Ginny gähnte erneut, während sie ein paar Scheiben von dem angebotenen Teller nahm.

"Luna", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie alle ein bisschen mehr wach waren. "Harry, Neville und ich würden bald anfangen, in einen ziemlich alten Fall zu recherchieren. Du hast gesagt, dein Vater war der Redakteur für den Klitterer, ja?" Luna nickte. "Hast du ihm geholfen, irgendwelche Artikel zu schreiben?"

"Ich habe ein paar geschrieben", sagte Luna und fingerte an ihren Rettich-Ohrringen. "Ich hatte eine Kolumne über Dinge, die die blödelnden Huminger gesagt haben."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete sichtlich ein, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und mit ihrer Frage fortfuhr. "Wärst du daran interessiert, uns bei unseren Ermittlungen zu unterstützen? Vielleicht kannst du uns dabei helfen, in dem du die Ergebnisse aufschreibst?" Harry lächelte seine Freundin für den Vorschlag an.

Neville nickte ebenfalls mit. "Ja, das wäre gut, wenn ein echter Reporter mithilft."

"Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Reporter ...", sagte Luna und sah sich um. "Ich ziehe es vor, mich selbst als Entdecker zu betrachten. Ein Reporter hätte viel weniger Erfolg beim Finden des schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers als ein Entdecker."

"Nun", sagte Harry, "du hast immer noch mehr Erfahrung darin, diese Art von Dingen aufzuspüren als wir. Wir neigen dazu, Geheimnisse direkt vor unserer Nase zu lösen. Dieser könnte ein bisschen mehr Arbeit erfordern."

"Du willst wirklich, dass ich dir helfe?" Luna sah Harry mit dem selben durchdringenden Blick von vor ein paar Minuten an. Er fühlte sich, als würde seine Seele von der Blonden geröngt werden.

"Tun wir, Luna", erwiderte er und unterbrach ihren Blick nicht. Luna blinzelte langsam und lächelte ihnen allen zu.

Schließlich sah Ron von seiner dritten Portion Essen auf und bemerkte, dass Luna in der Nähe saß. "Warum sitzt _Loony_ hier?" Fred und George, die etwas weiter unten am Tisch saßen, schlugen ihre Köpfe gegen das Holz.

Harry beobachtete, wie Lunas Schultern ein wenig zusammenbrachen, bevor ihr fernes Lächeln zurückkehrte. Harry stieß sie an und als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hob er seine Augenbrauen und flüsterte "sieh dir das an". Lunas Blick weitete sich als Antwort und ihre Augen konzentrierten sich wieder.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron, bevor Hermine Streit mit den Rothaarigen anfangen konnte. "Hey, Ron, erinnerst du dich letztes Jahr, als du versucht hast, meinen Umhang zu stehlen?" Der Tisch wurde sofort still. Die einzigen Leute, die sich an diesen kleinen Vorfall nicht erinnerten, waren die neuen Erstklässler. Und sogar einige von ihnen hatten die Geschichte bereits gehört.

"Y-y-ja?" Murmelte Ron und wurde blass.

"Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ähnliche Schutzzauber auf geheimnisvolle Weise um dein Bett herum erscheinen, solltest du sie wahrscheinlich 'Luna' oder 'Miss Lovegood' oder wirklich alles andere als ' _Loony_ ' nennen." Die Stille in der Halle hatte sich auf die anderen drei Haustische ausgeweitet.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, aber die Farbe kehrte zu seinen Wangen zurück, als er röter wurde und sein Teint fleckig wurde. "Ich kann sie nennen wie …."

"Ron", unterbrach Neville ihn, "erinnere dich daran, wer deine Brüder sind. Und welche Seite sie bei diesen Argumenten unterstützen."

All das Rot verschwand wieder aus Ron´s Gesichtszügen und er drehte sich zu den Zwillingen um, die immer noch ihre Köpfe auf dem Tisch hatten, aber bei Neville zustimmten in den Sie die Daumen erhoben. "Richtig. Ja. Sicher. Kein Problem."

Er hielt plötzlich die Klappe und die Gespräche schienen neu zu beginnen. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Luna ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Lustig, was?" Sie nickte langsam und kicherte ein wenig.

Harry bemerkte, dass Snape von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aufstand und ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge klebte. Harry seufzte und murmelte: "Komm schon, **kontaktiere** Daphne."

"Harry?" Daphne reagierte fast sofort. "Ich nehme an, du willst die Schulregeln haben?"

"Ja", antwortete er. "Ich weiß, wir hatten das für uns besprochen, aber es sieht so aus, als würde ich es jetzt brauchen."

"Schade. Das hätte viel mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn ich oder Tracey es zitiert hätten. Naja, wiederhole einfach, was ich dir sage, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst."

Danke, Daphne. "Harry drehte sich zu Snape um, als der Mann auf ihn zukam.

"Lovegood. Kehren sie sofort zu ihren Tisch zurück", sagte Snape finster.

Harry legte eine Hand auf Lunas Schulter und hielt sie fest, während er seine Augenbraue hochzog. "Darf ich fragen warum, Professor Snape?" Wieder beruhigte sich die Unterhaltung in der Halle. Harry erhaschte einen Blick auf Shiva am Lehrertisch, die sich zu McGonagall und Flitwick hinüber lehnte. Alle drei bedeckten rasch ihre Münder und unterdrückten offensichtlich das potentielle Lachen.

"Die Schüler sollen an ihren Haustischen sitzen, Potter. Das betrifft Sie nicht. Nur, Miss Lovegood."

"Eigentlich, Professor, ist das nicht wahr", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Worüber plapperst du?"

"Harry, sagte, dass ihre Aussage nicht stimmt, Professor," sagte Luna mit einem verträumten Lächeln. "Vielleicht haben die Wrackspurts um Sie herum zu viel zeit?"

"Geh jetzt zurück zu deinem Tisch, du albernes Mädchen", sagte Snape, der kaum sein Grinsen zurückhielt.

"Sir, bevor wir unterbrochen wurden, sagte ich Ihnen, dass Sie sich geirrt haben, dass Sie an ihren Haustischen sitzen sollte", antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Natürlich muss sie an ihren Tisch sitzen, Potter!" Harry sah, wie Shiva ihm einen kleinen Gruß gab.

"Nun ...", begann Harry und wartete einen Moment, bis Daphne ihm den genauen Wortlaut zu murmelte. "Gemäß der Hogwarts-Satzung Abschnitt D, Unterabschnitt 2, Absatz 3A, Zeile 12:" Hogwarts-Schüler müssen nur während des Begrüßungs- und Abschiedsfestes und an speziell dafür bestimmten Anlässen wie der Begrüßung einer ausländischen Schule an den zugewiesenen Haustischen sitzen. Zu allen anderen Zeiten werden die Schüler ermutigt, mit Freunden, Familie oder Bekannten an den Tischen der anderen Häuser zu sitzen, um die Kameradschaft und Kooperation zwischen den Häusern zu fördern. Also Professor ", sagte Harry lächelnd zu Snape," Luna darf nicht nur hier sitzen, sie wird aktiv dazu ermutigt. "

Ein Stift hätte in der Großen Halle wie eine Kanonenkugel fallen können, und man hätte es nicht gehört bei den plötzlichen Lärm. Harry erblickte Shiva und die verzweifelt versuchte ihr Lachen zu verstekcen. Flitwick versuchte nicht einmal sein Lachen zu verbergen, hielt seinen Bauch und lachte fröhlich. McGonagall hatte ein Schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen, das für Sie genau so gut so sein könnte, als würde sie sich lachend auf den Boden wälzen. Überraschenderweise kicherte der neue Verteidigungslehrer auch, obwohl er versuchte, es etwas weniger erfolgreich zu verstecken als Shiva.

Snape knurrte nur und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um aus der Großen Halle zu gehen.

"Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Harry", sagte Daphne in ihre _Kommunikations-Rune_. "Wir werden noch einen Slytherin aus dir machen. **Auflegen**."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore beobachtete seine Schüler im dritten Jahr mit gemischten Gefühlen in der Großen Halle. Auf der einen Seite konnte er einen gut ausgeführten Streich würdigen, selbst wenn das Opfer Severus war. Dass der Streich einfach dadurch ausgeführt wurde, dass er die wahrscheinlichen Reaktionen des Tränkemeisters kannte und ein Regelheft griffbereit hatte, war beeindruckend.

Auf der anderen Seite ... Harry hatte die Autorität des Personals ziemlich entscheidend untergraben. Und auf eine eindeutige Slytherin-Art. Er konnte Greengrass 'Stil darin erkennen. Eine Tatsache, die deutlich besorgniserregend war. Mehr noch, Minerva und Filius billigten stillschweigend das ganze. Dass Bathsheda keine Hand zur Vorbeugung hob, war keine Überraschung und Remus war ein Rumtreiber gewesen, daher wurde auch seine Belustigung erwartet. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, dass ein weiterer Sommer mit den Dursley´s Harry daran erinnerte, wie wertvoll Hogwarts war und wie vertrauenswürdig seine Lehrer sein konnten.

Aber Minerva und Filius ... Dumbledore verlor die Kontrolle über seine Fraktion. Voldemort war auf den Vormarsch.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Nicht, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Hermine ...", sagte Harry und sah sich zum dritten Mal ihren Stundenplan an und gab schließlich auf, sich die Stirn zu reiben, als er den Plan dem Mädchen zurückgab. "Wie kannst du jeden einzelnen Kurs auf einmal machen? Weißt du, dass drei dieser Klassen gleichzeitig stattfinden?"

Hermine wurde rot und schnappte sich ihren Stundenplan. "Ich bin überrascht, dass du das ehrlich bemerkt hast. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig wird, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ich damit umgehen kann."

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Mädchen. "Aber ernsthaft, warum willst du Muggelkunde nehmen? Deine Eltern sind Muggel."

"Nun, es wird interessant sein, sie aus der Perspektive einer Hexe zu sehen, findest du nicht?"

Harry seufzte. "Ich denke, du solltest dir ein Notizbuch besorgen, um eine Liste von Problemen zusammenzustellen, wenn du diese Klasse nehmen willst, Hermine. Wir benutzen immer noch Federkiele und Pergament plus 90% der magischen Bevölkerung können nicht einmal Elektrizität aussprechen, geschweige denn, dass sie wissen, wie sie funktioniert. Beschwere dich sich nicht, wenn du herausfindest, dass die Dinge, die sie lehren, hundert Jahre alt sind. "

Hermine starrte ihre Freunde an. "Wir werden sehen." Das Trio betrat das Klassenzimmer für alte Runen und winkten Shiva zu, die ihnen zuzwinkerte. Sie setzten sich in die Mitte und hielten inne und starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Lavender? Du nimmst Alte Runen?"

Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ein wenig die Haare zurück. "Ich habe einige der Dinge gesehen, die Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum vorführt. Es schien interessant zu sein. Und außerdem", grinste sie, "nur weil ich es liebe Klatsch zu verbreiten, bedeutet es nicht, dass ich nicht so gut studieren kann wie der Rest der Jahrgangsstufe."

"Da hat sie dich erwischt", lachte Neville. "Hallo, Susan. Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Sommer."

"Hi, Neville, Harry, Hermine", sagte der Rotschopf und warf ihnen alle ein Lächeln zu. "Mein Sommer war großartig, danke. Harry, ich habe ein paar Glückwünsche gehört?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte schüchtern Shiva zu.

Harry nickte ihr zu. "Danke, Susan. Sag deiner Tante, wir schätzen den Rat übrigens."

"Ich werde es ausrichten. Ist also noch jemand überrascht, dass Millicent Bulstrode in diesem Kurs ist?"

"Harry´s Heldentaten haben einen ziemlich großen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Sie versucht, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten", sagte Daphne, als sie und Tracey sich in der Nähe Sitzplätze suchten. "Millie mag einschüchternd sein, aber sie ist viel schlauer als sie aussieht und sie ist ziemlich nett, wenn du sie dazu bringst zu reden."

"Nun", sagte ein, orientalisches Mädchen mit rabenschwarzen Haaren, die vor Harry saß: "Ich hatte vor, diesen Kurs zu besuchen, bevor du anfängst Wellen zu schlagen, Harry. Wir sind noch nicht richtig vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Su Li. "

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Su", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"In Ordnung, Leute", sagte Shiva und rieb sich die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse zu bekommen. "Willkommen im Fach Alte Runen. Lasst uns beginnen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hagrid in seiner ersten Stunde Hippogreife vorgeführt hat!" Murmelte Hermine neben Harry und Neville.

Harry war gerade von dem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel nach einem kurzen Flug um den Campus gestiegen. _Das Tier war wunderschön, aber ..._ "Da nehme ich lieber einen Besen für den täglichen Gebrauch. Das war nicht meine Vorstellung von einem lustigen Flug."

"Sagt der Mann, der mit 100 km / h direkt auf den Boden zu fliegt", spottete Hermine.

"Ja, aber ich habe die Kontrolle, wenn ich das tue", grummelte Harry. "Wie zur Hölle soll ich wissen, was mein Flugpartner tun wird, wenn er ein eigenes Gehirn hat?"

"Kopf hoch, Leute", murmelte Neville. "Malfoy ist da."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als er zusah, wie sein selbsternannter Rivale auf Seidenschnabel zuging. Er hielt sein _Runen-Seil_ für alle Fälle in der Hand. Es war ein müßiger Versuch gewesen, im Sommer diese zu bauen, und das endete ziemlich gut. Die Runen funktionierten etwas wie eine modifizierte Version des Aufrufezaubers, den sie im nächsten Jahr lernen würden, aber dieser war nicht auf ein Ziel gerichtet und konnte einfach an ein entferntes Objekt zerren und es eine kurze Strecke in jede Richtung ziehen, in die der Runenstein gerissen wurde. Er wusste, dass Fred und George großen Spaß damit haben würden, wenn er es ihnen zeigte.

"Ich denke immer noch, wenn der Dummkopf töricht genug ist, den Hippogreif zu nerven, solltest du nicht eingreifen, damit er verletzt wird", sagte Tracey neben dem Trio. "Ein wenig verletzt zu werden, würde dem Idioten gut tun."

"Und wenn er danach zu Daddy rennt, Tracey?" Daphne bemerkte, wie Malfoy das Tier verhöhnte.

"Ja, ich weiß ... es wäre dem Tierchen gegenüber nicht fair. Ich möchte ihn immer noch bluten sehen, nachdem er versucht hat, dich fertig zu machen", antwortete Tracey.

"Nun, die Peitschende Weide ist nah dran. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und die _Runen-Schnur_ wird etwas stärker sein, als ich es erwarte", schnaubte Harry.

Malfoy funkelte den Hippogreif an, der nur kreischte und mit einer Kralle auf den Boden scharrte, offensichtlich den Jungen zurückweisend. Malfoy war es egal. "Dummer Vogel. Du bist nur ein erbärmliches kleines Tier. Du wirst dich mir unterwerfen." Er grinste und schritt vorwärts. Seidenschnabel stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine, um Malfoy zu schlagen. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er hob seinen Arm, um den Hippogreif abzuwehren. Harry stöhnte und streckte seine Hand mit der Runen-Schnur aus. Er hielt sich an Malfoy und riss den Jungen von Seidenschnabel weg, bevor der Hippogreif Ärger bekommen konnte, weil er einen Schüler verletzt hatte. Malfoy segelte mit dem Arsch über die Koppel in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Er kam ca.5 Meter außerhalb der Reichweite zu Fall.

"Schade", murmelte Tracey, "obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass seine Roben über seinen Kopf flatterten, war befriedigend. Ich hätte gedacht, dass er Boxers trägt, aber ich denke nicht ..."

"Ja, wir haben jetzt sicher etwas um ihm zu verspotten", stimmte Daphne mit einem bösen kleinen Grinsen zu.

"Siehst du? Deshalb sollten Hippogreife nicht Drittklässlern gezeigt werden." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte über die schwachsinnige Qualität ihres Mitschülers. Sie war vorsichtig, den Aufschwung ihrer Lippen vor ihren Freunden zu verbergen. Es würde einfach nicht ausreichen, sie während des Unterrichts über das Unglück eines anderen lachen zu sehen. Auch wenn es Draco Malfoy war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Schulleiter Dumbledore", sagte Lucius Malfoy, als er am Ende der Woche während des Frühstücks in die Große Halle glitt. Draco eilte an seine Seite. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Sie seufzte und winkte ihm zu sich. Harry stand auf und ging mit Hermine, Neville, Daphne und Tracey zum Lehrertisch. Überraschenderweise standen Millicent, Blaise und Lavender alle ebenfalls auf und folgten ihnen. Harry warf den anderen einen Blick zu, aber sie nickten ihm nur zu und folgten ihn nach vorne.

"... fordere den Tod des fraglichen Tieres", sagte Lucius. "Solch eine gefährliche Kreatur kann nicht in der Nähe von Schülern erlaubt werden, und es wird sofort hingerichtet werden. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich auch die sofortige Entlassung von Rubeus Hagrid von seinem Posten als Lehrer ersuchen werde. Der Mann hat keine Erfahrung um eine wichtige Klasse zu unterrichten."

"Mr. Malfoy, so schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, auf das jeder Slytherin stolz wäre. "Ich sehe, Sie haben es geschafft, sich ohne die Hilfe eines Hauselfen anzuziehen."

Malfoy blickte Harry an, erkannte aber seine Anwesenheit nicht an. Snape hingegen hat es getan. "Das geht dich nichts an, Potter. Kehre zu deinen Platz zurück. Alle von euch."

"Eigentlich, Professor, wenn Mr. Malfoy vor Kurzem über Seidenschnabel und den Vorfall in der Klasse „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe"spricht, kann ich versichern, dass es mich etwas angeht".

Snape höhnte und antwortete: "Nun, die anderen sollten dann auf ihre Plätze zurückkehren."

"Wir sind als Zeugen anwesend, Professor", sagte Millie und erhielt von Blaise und Lavender sowie dem Rest seiner Gruppe ein unterstützendes Nicken.

"Mr. Malfoy", sagte Harry, bevor irgendjemand anderes ihn unterbrach, "versuchen Sie, Seidenschnabel dafür zu bestrafen, dass er Draco zurück geworfen hat?"

"Natürlich, Kind", sagte Malfoy, ein öliges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Der Minister hat zugestimmt, dass solch ein Ereignis in der Zukunft nicht stattfinden darf."

"Oh, nun, es gibt ein Problem. Seidenschnabel hat Draco nichts getan, außer sich auf seine Hinterläufe zu stellen, als Warnung. Ich war derjenige, der ihn zurück geworfen hat." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während er innerlich vor Triumph jubelte. Das würde Spaß machen.

Draco´s Gesicht war von Überlegenheit über Verwirrung in Wut übergegangen, aber er schaffte es, sich zurückzuhalten, während sein Vater dort war. Lucius hingegen sah sprachlos aus. "Was?"

"Es scheint so, als wären sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen", Harry nickte Tracey zu, die dem Mann ein räuberisches Grinsen zuwarf. "Sie handeln hier aufgrund schrecklich falscher Informationen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Seidenschnabel sich zurück gezogen hat und wahrscheinlich in Draco´s Richtung fallen würde also habe ich das benutzt ", er zog seine Runen-Schnur hervor," um ihn aus dem Weg jeder Gefahr zu bringen."

"Du hast was gemacht, Potter?!" Rief Draco aus. Sein Vater warf ihn ihn schnell einen Blick zu, obwohl sein eigenes Gesicht ebenfalls verknotet war.

"Wie dem auch sei, Junge, das Tier ist immer noch gefährlich und -"

"Technisch gesehen ist ein Flubberwurm auch gefährlich, Mr. Malfoy. Sie könnten sich zumindest an einem verschlucken, wenn sie versuchen, ihn zu essen." Tracey schnaubte dabei und Lavender sah etwas krank aus. Harry lächelte nur und fuhr fort: "Alle Schüler wurden ausführlich davor gewarnt, sich einem Hippogreif zu nähern, ohne sich zu verbeugen. All diese Leute hinter mir werden bezeugen, dass Draco diese Warnung ignorierte und zu Seidenschnabel ging, und sich nicht verbeugte, und das Tier auch noch beleidigte."

Daphne hob ihre Augenbrauen und sagte: "Das entsprechende Verhalten in der Zaubertränke-Klasse wäre so, als würde man mehrere Zutaten auf einmal hineinwerfen und dann Zaubersprüche auf das zischende Gebräu werfen. Weder Seidenschnabel noch Hagrid taten irgendetwas falsches. Draco tat es. Harry Potter rettete ihn vor seiner eigenen Dummheit. Sie sollten ihm danken. "

Lucius 'Gesichtsausdruck beruhigte sich, obwohl sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als er versuchte finster anzusehen. "Es scheint, dass ich nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte. Also gut. Guten Tag, Direktor." Er wollte sich zu den Türen zurückdrehen, aber Harry sprach noch ein letztes mal.

"Soll ich einen weiteren Handschuh werfen, Mr. Malfoy?" Seine einzige Antwort war das Klatschen von Schuhen auf den Stein.

"Potter", knurrte Snape, "Nachsitzen heute Abend, weil Sie einen Mitschüler angegriffen haben!"

Harry sah Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber der alte Mann machte keinen Anstalten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

"Eigentlich, Professor Snape, hat Harry ihn beschützt, glaube ich, so dass er es verdient hat, belohnt und nicht bestraft zu werden. 10 Punkte an Gryffindor!" Sagte Hagrid mit einem breiten Lächeln.

"Ich stimme zu, Hagrid", sagte McGonagall. "Sie werden keine Nachsitzen haben, Mr. Potter."

"Hey vergesst die anderen nicht", warf Shiva grinsend ein. "Alle von euch, die als Zeugen auftraten, nehmen jeweils fünf Punkte. Gute Unterstützung für das Richtige!"

Als Harry sich mit den anderen zu seinem Platz zurückdrehte, konnte er praktisch Snape´s Zähne hinter sich knirschen hören.


	12. Boggarts, Blowups, and Brooms

**Boggarts, Blowups, and Brooms**

"In Ordnung, Klasse, zu Ehren des Feiertags heute werden wir uns damit beschäftigen, wie man mit einem Irrwicht umgeht. Schließlich ist es ziemlich angebracht, sich an Halloween zu fürchten, nicht wahr?" Sagte Remus Lupin mit einem leisen Kichern, als er vor seinem Klassenraum von Schülern aus dem dritten Jahr stand. Filch hatte neulich einen Irrwicht in einem der Kleiderschränke entdeckt und Remus hatte beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu einer Lehrübung zu nutzen, anstatt ihn los zu werden. Es passte trotzdem gut in den Geist der Dinge.

Harry seinerseits seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf mit seinen Freunden. Von ihnen waren die Reaktionen der Gruppe gemischt. Tracey schien ziemlich gleichgültig zu sein, während Neville außerordentlich blass war. Hermine malte einen kurzen Kreis auf Harry´s Rücken und wusste genau, was ihr bester Freund an diesem Tag jedes Jahr dachte. Daphne stand auch neben Harry und zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln der Bestätigung, als niemand hinsah und lehnte sich an ihn. "Hey, zumindest wirst du in der Lage sein, zu lachen, wenn wir an der Reihe sind."

Harry schaute sie interessiert an, aber bevor er etwas fragen konnte, hatte Neville seine Hand in der Luft. "Professor, wenn sich der Irrwicht verwandelt ... hat er nicht die gleichen Kräfte wie sein echtes Gegenstück, oder?"

Remus schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf. "Zum Beispiel, wenn du einen bestimmten Zauberer fürchtest", er hielt inne und seine Augen wanderten zu Harry," würde der Irrwicht nicht in der Lage sein, wirkliche Zaubersprüche zu wirken, nur eine schicke _Lichtshow_ Wenn du Angst vor einen Nundu hättest, wäre es möglich, dass der Atem dich krank machen würde, aber es würde nicht die gesamte Schule krank machen oder töten." Das Klassenzimmer füllte sich mit dem nervösen Gelächter der Schüler. "Ein Irrwicht zielt nicht darauf ab, Leute zu töten, die über ihn stolpern. Es will ihnen nur Angst einjagen, um Sie in die Flucht zu schlagen. Wenn sich jetzt alle in die Schlange einreihen, können wir anfangen. Denkt daran, die Beschwörungsformel ist _Riddikulus_ . "

Die Klasse stand auf und Harry´s Gruppe fing an. Neville kam zuerst in die Reihe, gefolgt von Tracey, Daphne, Hermine und schließlich Harry. Harry runzelte immer noch leicht, als die Schüler anfingen sich den Irrwicht zu stellen. Er hoffte, dass Professor Lupin ihn tatsächlich antreten lassen würde, anstatt ihn zu unterbrechen, aus Angst, dass Voldemort im Unterricht erscheinen würde. Voldy war beängstigend sicher, aber er war ganz bestimmt nicht Harry´s tiefste Angst. Harry war ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen neugierig, wie der Irrwicht sich dafür entscheiden würde, leere, verlassene Einsamkeit zu personifizieren.

Beschäftigt, um herauszufinden, wie sich seine Ängste manifestieren könnten, hätte Harry Ron Weasleys gigantische Spinne fast verpasst. Als die Spinne jedoch mit dem Stepptanz begann, fing er endlich an, aufmerksam zu sein. Ron wurde ziemlich grün, als Neville schon blass vortrat. Die Stepptanz-Spinne verschwand und wurde durch einen Basilisken ersetzt, der den halben Klassenraum füllte. Neville hat bereits seinen Zauberstab erhobent, bevor der Irrwicht sich überhaupt fertig gemacht hatte und rief: " _Riddikulus_!" Der falsche Basilisk hatte nicht einmal Zeit die Augen öffnen können, bevor er zu einem Karton wurde, wie man sie bei Umzügen. Seufzend atmete Neville aus. Harry schlug ihm auf den Rücken, als er vorbeiging und ihm ebenfalls einen Daumen hoch gab.

Tracey rückte vor und der Karton-Basilisk verwandelte sich in ein kleines, braunes aussehendes Tagebuch. Der Großteil der Klasse murmelte, offensichtlich neugierig, aber ihre Freunde verengten die Augen und beobachteten sie besorgt. Tracey atmete tief durch, gab die Beschwörung von sich, und das alte, braune Tagebuch war plötzlich geblendet und zusätzlich noch mit Bändern und Herzen und rosa Farbe bedeckt. Ein Grinsen erhellte das Gesicht des Mädchens und sie bewegte sich in den hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers, während Daphne ihre Hand auf dem Weg sanft drückte.

Harry war anfangs etwas verwirrt von Daphne's Irrwicht. Warum war Arnold Schwarzenegger ihre schlimmste Angst? Harry legte den Kopf schief, als der muskulöse Mann seine Sonnenbrille herausholte und sie an seinen Platz fallen ließ. Plötzlich grinste Harry und murmelte: "Irgendjemand hat Terminator anscheinend nicht genossen." Hermine schlug ihn dafür auf seine Schulter. Daphne rief ihren Zauberspruch aus und anstelle von Leder wurde der T-800 stattdessen in ein Rüschen-, rosa Ballerina-Outfit gekleidet. Lachend lachte Harry in Daphne's früherer Aussage darüber, dass er ihre Runde sehr genossen hatte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen Daphne Platz für Hermine. Seine Freundin bewegte sich bereits sehr langsam und mit einem großen Seufzer. Harry´s Gelächter verstummte und er beäugte Hermine, bereit sie zu unterstützen, wenn nötig. Der Irrwicht bemerkte Hermine und bewegte sich. Vor dem Boden lag eine zerbrochene, blutige Gestalt. Ein Körper, der so zerschlagen war, dass er nicht einmal mehr zu erkennen war, abgesehen von kurzen, unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren und Hogwarts-Roben. Harry versuchte das Gesicht zu sehen, aber Hermine schrie mit Tränen über ihre Wangen und rief: "Riddikulus!" Der tote Körper verschwand, bevor Harry herausfinden konnte, wer es war und er wurde von einer explodierenden Puppe ersetzt. Er errötete, als er die anatomisch korrekte Plastikpuppe ansah, bevor Hermine zurück wich und sich die Augen abwischte. Harry versuchte ihre Hand zu ergreifen, aber sie bewegte sich zu schnell, um etwas anderes zu tun, als dass er sie sanft anlächelte.

Als Harry sich vorwärts bewegte, bemerkte er, dass auch der Verteidigungslehrer anfing nach vorne zu gehen. Überraschenderweise stolperte der ältere Mann und Harry nahm ein kurzes Nicken von Daphne wahr, als er nahe genug war, dass der Irrwicht sich auf ihn konzentrieren konnte. Lupin kam wieder ins Gleichgewicht, aber bevor er es stoppen konnte, hatte sich der Irrwicht verwandelt. Als sich die Form in Shiva verwandelte, runzelte Lupin die Stirn und hielt inne. Harry sah seinen Vormund neugierig an und wunderte sich, _wie war ... das … möglich ..._

Shiva lachte über ihn. "Du dachtest, dass es mich interessiert? Idiot, Freak!" Harry erstarrte und bewegte seinen Zauberstab nur halbherzig. "Es nennt sich langfristiger Betrug, Junge! Glaubst du etwa, ich kümmere mich wirklich um dich? Vernon und ich treffen uns heute Abend, um gemeinsam darauf anzustoßen. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet", gurrte die Erscheinung.

"Harry!" Ein dumpfer Schrei durchdrang den Nebel, der sich über Harry´s Gehirn gebildet hatte. Er hat seine Zähne zum knirschen gebracht. Er hatte zweimal mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern zu tun gehabt und einen 60 Fuß großen Basilisken mit einem Schwert getötet! Er konnte einen Irrwicht besiegen! Harry sprach den _Riddikulus_ ...

Und Hermine sah ihn plötzlich grinsend an. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich hier bleiben würde, Harry? Nachdem ich fast dreimal gestorben bin? Hast du gedacht, dass ich ..." Harry fiel wie eine Marionette mit abgeschnittenen Saiten zu Boden. Vier Riddikulus-Zauber prallten gegen die Irrwicht-Hermine und der Irrwisch verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. Professor Lupin und der Rest der Klasse starrten verblüfft zwischen den Spuren des Irrwichts und Harry hin und her.

Der fragliche Junge saß auf dem Boden, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, der Kopf fest zwischen ihnen vergraben. Jeder, der später gefragt wurde, würde schwören, dass sie Hermine nie gesehen hätten, aber plötzlich nahm sie Harry in ihre Arme, anstatt bei der Gruppe zu bleiben. "Es ist in Ordnung Harry. Sie würde das niemals sagen und ich würde dich auch nie verlassen. Es ist okay. Es ist okay. Wir lassen dich nicht allein." Daphne, Tracey und Neville kamen hinter die beiden und legten ihre Hände auf Harry´s Rücken, während sie ihre eigenen Zusicherungen murmelten.

"Der Unterricht ist beendet", sagte Remus schließlich. "Es gibt nichts zu sehen, Leute. Irrwichte sind aus diesen Grund doch gefährlich. Raus mit euch." Er schaffte es, die Mehrheit der Klasse aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verscheuchen, und ließ nur die kleine Gruppe um Harry im Raum, die noch immer in der Mitte des Bodens standen. "Harry", sagte Remus leise, als er einen beruhigenden Trank aus seiner Robe holte. "Harry", Remus erstarrte, als sich vier Augenpaare mit Gift gegen ihn drehten und Schmerz in jedem Blick versprachen. Sein innerer Wolf gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und traf die Augen des buschigen Mädchens, das sich immer noch um Harry geschlungen hatte.

"Was ist das für ein Trank, Professor?" Fragte Daphne misstrauisch.

"Ein Beruhigungstrank. Ich hatte mehrere vorbereitet, nur für den Fall, dass jemand eine starke Reaktion auf den Irrwicht hatte", sagte er. "Ich ... hatte nicht etwas so Starkes erwartet ..."

"Ja, nun, Harry Potter ist nie in der Lage, eine normale Erfahrung in praktisch allem zu haben, oder?" Die Frage war weit mehr eine Tatsachenbehauptung und eine Feststellung als alles andere. Daphne nahm den Trank aus seinen Händen und reichte ihn Hermine. Die Brünette überredete sanft Harry, seinen Kopf zu heben und schüttete den Trank in seine Kehle.

Ein paar Augenblicke später gab Harry ein zitterndes Keuchen von sich und seine Augen lösten sich etwas. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte dann zurück auf den Boden. "Verdammt. Entschuldigt, Leute ..."

"Sprache, Harry", tadelte Hermine, ohne dass ihre Stimme wirklich zurechtweisend war. Sie wurde mit einem immer so leichten Aufschwung in den Mundwinkeln ihres Freundes belohnt. "Du hast nichts zu entschuldigen. Wie Professor Lupin dem Rest der Klasse gesagt hat: Irrwichte sind aus einem bestimmten Grund etwas gefährlich. Sie sind dazu entwickelt genau das zu tun, was sie dir angetan haben."

"Ich habe Voldemort gegenübergestanden", sagte Harry. Hinter Hermine bemerkte er, dass Professor Lupin bei dem Wort zusammenzuckte. "Ich bin direkt zu einem Basilisken gelaufen. Ich sollte nicht zusammenbrechen ... wegen eines Irrwichts." Er seufzte.

"Harry, du hattest keine Angst vor dem Irrwicht", sagte Remus leise. "Du hattest vor etwas viel Schlimmerem Angst und es hat das gegen dich benutzt, wie es seine Natur ist. Es ist sehr gut darin, was es tut."

"Riddle ist jemand, gegen den du kämpfst", meint Neville "Ein Basilisk ist etwas, das du töten kannst. Du kannst nicht wirklich gegen eine Idee kämpfen. Ich wäre auch dazu gekommen, wenn es meine Eltern geworden wären."

"Über manche Dinge, kann man sich nicht lustig machen", sagte Tracey achselzuckend.

"Komm schon, Harry." Hermine stand auf und hievte ihn auf die Füße. "Lass uns dir was zu essen holen. Das Fest wird bald beginnen. Danach wirst du dich besser fühlen." Harry nickte und ließ sie zur Tür gehen.

Remus stoppte Neville, als er anfing, den anderen zu folgen. "Wenn Harry noch etwas braucht, dann lasst ihn bei Madam Pomfrey vorbeischauen." Neville nickte und ging seinen Freunden hinterher.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva war besorgt. Es war Halloween, also wäre sie durch das einfache Gesetz der Wahrscheinlichkeit den ganzen Tag etwas nervös. Harry war nicht der Einzige, der bemerkt hatte, dass die Dinge an diesem Tag auseinander fielen. Außerdem gab es noch die Tatsache, dass Harry normalerweise ein wenig grimmig war, aus gutem Grund, und sie würde auf ihn aufpassen. Um sie noch nervöser zu machen, war die Tatsache, dass _Harry_ im Moment verschwunden war. Er lachte und lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Und er blieb sehr nah bei seinen Freunden und sie bei ihm. Es war noch nicht einmal eine Minute vergangen, als einer von ihnen nicht in physischem Kontakt mit ihm stand, was an sich mehr als merkwürdig genug war. Normalerweise konnten nur sie oder Hermine mit diesem Grad an Kontakt davonkommen. Er ließ sich sogar von Luna berühren, ohne zusammenzuzucken.

Shiva schaffte es endlich, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und hob ihre Augenbrauen ein wenig, während sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Harry lächelte und zuckte mit den Achseln. Er schien sich jedoch leicht zu steigern, und es war zumindest genug für sie, damit aufzuhören, sich so zu fühlen, als müsste sie dort hineilen und ihn verhören.

Remus Lupin lehnte sich von dem Platz neben ihr herüber und sprach leise: "Guten Abend, Bathsheda."

"Abend, Remus", antwortete sie.

"Du scheinst ein wenig Nervös zu sein. Erwartest du Ärger?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Glucksen.

"Es ist Halloween. Zwei der drei Jahre, die ich unterrichtet habe, gab es an diesen Tag eine Katastrophe. Ich bleibe nur wachsam, für den Fall, dass es der dritte Vorfall eintritt", sagte sie seufzend.

"Ah. Ja, ich kann dieses Gefühl dann verstehen." Er hielt inne und schien zu überlegen, bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam. "Wenn ich darf ... Du bist mehr als nur Harry Potter´s Mentorin, nicht wahr?"

Shiva nahm absichtlich einen Bissen von ihrem Essen, bevor sie ihn mit durchdringendem Blick fixierte. "Was immer ich für diesen Jungen bin, geht dich nichts an, Lupin."

"Ich entschuldige mich. Ich wollte dir nichts vorwerfen", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. "Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass es vorhin einen Vorfall in meiner Klasse gegeben hat."

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Harry hatte beim Frühstück oder Mittagessen nicht schlecht ausgesehen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war kurz vor dem Fest ... "Scheiße". Sie holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich, bevor sie laut antwortete: "Was für ein Vorfall?"

"Ein Irrwicht wurde neulich entdeckt. Ich hatte beschlossen, dass es eine ausgezeichnete Lektion vor den Ferien sein würde, so dass viele meiner Klassen daran arbeiten konnten, den Irrwicht zu zerstreuen", erklärte Remus, als Shivas Magen sich zusammen zog. Das würde überhaupt nicht gut sein. "Harry´s Klasse hatte relativ normale Ängste, bis seine Gruppe dran kam. Ich hatte einige Gerüchte über die letzten zwei Jahre gehört, aber ich hatte sie bis dahin nicht wirklich geglaubt. Einer der Irrwichte seiner Freunde war ein Basilisk, zum Glück, konnte er den _Riddikulus_ schnell genug zaubern. Irrwichte nehmen nicht viele Fähigkeiten ihrer Form an, aber ich machte mir Sorgen darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn er jemanden hätte anstarren können Dann kam ein einfaches Tagebuch, aber nach den Blicken dieser fünf zu urteilen, war es alles andere als ein einfaches Tagebuch. Hermine Granger´s Angst war, der Tod einer nahestehenden Person. Ich weiß nicht wer. Der Körper wurde misshandelt, und somit konnte ich nicht erkennen, wer es war .. "Remus hielt inne. Hätte er aufgepasst, hätte er bemerkt, dass ihre Hände um das Besteck und ihre Zähne geballten waren.

"Harry´s Irrwicht warst zuerst du, Bathsheda", sagte er. Das warf Shiva aus der Bahn. Warum sollte Harry Angst vor ihr haben? "Es hat einige ziemlich schreckliche Dinge zu ihm gesagt. Hauptsächlich hat der Irrwicht sich darauf konzentriert, nur vorgetäuscht zu haben, sich um ihn zu sorgen und mit seinem Onkel zusammen zu arbeiten, um sein Leiden zu vergrößern." Shiva war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass das Besteck aus Metall war und nicht etwas Schwächeres. Es war viel weniger wahrscheinlich, dass Metall unter ihrem Griff zerbrach. "Er schaffte es, den Zauberspruch zu wirken, nachdem Hermine ihn angeschrien hatte, aber ... dann verwandelte sich der Irrwicht in eine Version von ihr, die ihn auch verbal angriff. Harry brach ungefähr zur selben Zeit zusammen, als jeder seiner Freunde einen extrem starken Riddikulus sprach. Ich gebe zu, ich habe noch nie einen Irrwicht gesehen, der sich einfach ... aufgelöst hat. "

"Und wo warst du während dieser Episode, Lupin?" Schaffte Sie es knurrend zu sagen.

Remus 'Augen verengten sich und seine Nasenflügel flackerten. Zum ersten Mal konzentrierte er sich vollständig auf Shiva und bemerkte, wie wütend sie geworden war. Er rückte ein wenig zurück, bevor er antwortete: "Ich war auf solch eine Episode besonders von einem so jungen Mann nicht vorbereitet. Ich habe von existenziellen Irrwicht-Ängsten von viel älteren Personen gehört, aber nie gemerkt, dass dies von einem Kind herrühren könnte. Du-weiß-schon- "

"Voldemort", unterbrach sie ihn.

Remus zuckte zusammen, fuhr aber fort: "Ja. Er. Als der Irrwisch sich in dich verwandelte, war ich betäubt und habe erst gehandelt, als seine Freunde reagierten."

"Kein Wunder, warum das Kind ausrastet. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schlimm das hätte sein können?"

"Ich war auf Du-weißt-schon-wer vorbereitet -"

"Ich glaube dir kein Wort über Voldy du Arschloch", zischte sie. "Ich sorge mich um Harry. Du hast keine Ahnung, was für ein Scheiß der Junge durchgemacht hat und du lässt ihn mit einer Version von mir konfrontieren, die ihm so etwas sagt? Nach dem Sommer, den er durchgemacht hat? Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung von dem möglichen Psychologischen Schaden? Schaden den du törichter weise angerichtet hast und somit meine Schutzzauber gebrochen hast?"

Remus 'Mund verengte sich zu einer Linie. Schaden? Er war noch nicht auf Albus 'Vorschlag eingangen, aber er war jetzt hier und er hatte eine Pflicht, auf den Sohn von James und Lily aufzupassen. "Was meinst du deine Schutzzauber?"

Shiva fletschte ihn dann an. "Wie zum Teufel klingt das?"

"Du hast überhaupt keine Beziehung zu ihm. Was für einen Grund hast du dafür, das Sorgerecht zu beanspruchen -"

"Ich bin vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, aber dieser Junge da drüben ist genauso meine Familie wie meine Mutter und mein Vater. Ich war weit mehr da als du, du Hurensohn!" Remus zuckte mit dem Gift in ihrer Stimme zurück. "Du warst der Freund seiner Eltern und du hast nie Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. Kein Telefonanruf. Kein Brief. Kein Besuch. Nichts! Du hast ihn bei seinen Verwandten gelassen, dieser entsetzlichen Entschuldigen für Muggel! Wie kannst du es wagen, zu sagen, ich habe keine Grund dafür, mich um ihn zu Sorgen, als du es offensichtlich nicht selbst geschafft hast! Ich habe mir den Arsch aufgerissen, seit ich das erste Mal dieses Kind getroffen habe, um ihm zu helfen. Wo warst du in den letzten 12 Jahren, Remus Lupin? "

"Wie kannst du das wissen?" Remus fragte seine Augen weit.

"Die letzten zwei Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben versucht, Harry zu töten", höhnte sie. "Sirius Black ist gerade erst entkommen. Wie ich gerade sagte; ich pass auf das Kind auf. Sobald ich herausfand, wen Dumbledore dieses Jahr engagiert hatte, um DADA zu unterrichten, machte ich meine Hausaufgaben. Ich weiß alles über dich, Remus Lupin."

Remus konnte nur auf seinen Teller mit größtenteils unberührten Speisen starren. "Warum hast du in diesem Fall nichts früher gesagt?"

"Ich war neugierig zu sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bevor du sich ihm alleine nähern würdest. Offensichtlich wird das nicht in absehbarer Zeit passieren!" Sie holte tief Luft und ließ es langsam aus. "Wenn du mehr Harry reden willst, dann tu es später in meinem Büro, wo ich dich so laut anschreien kann, wie ich es zuerst tun wollte." Shiva drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Teller und spießte die kleine Kartoffel auf, um Remus Lupin für den Rest des Essens zu ignorieren.

Remus seinerseits schloss seine Augen und seufzte. Er musste sich viel entschuldigen, um es zu tun.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als die Gryffindors zurück zum Turm gingen, ging es Harry viel besser. Er würde am Morgen mit Shiva sprechen, nachdem dieser Tag vorüber war und seine Freunde ihn ziemlich aufgekratzt hatten. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistens nur mit sich selbst frustriert.

Und genervt, dass das Universum wieder einmal entschieden hatte, sein Leben als verlockendes Schicksal zu bezeichnen. Harry musste wirklich anfangen zu schauen, was er ändern konnte, da er dachte, dass das Schicksal ein wenig zu viel Spaß an ihn hatte.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, bog er um eine Ecke und sah eine Schar seiner Mitschüler, die erschrocken auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame starrten. Stöhnend und eine Hand auf sein Gesicht schlagend, begann Harry zu murmeln, dass das Schicksal ein böser kleiner Witzbold sei.

"Wer würde das tun ...?" Fragte Lavender leise. Das Porträt der Fetten Dame hatte drei große Schnitte in der Mitte und der Rahmen hinter ihrer Leinwand hatte Brandflecken von diversen flüchen.

"Jemand, der rein wollte", sagte Neville und starrte das Porträt an.

"Sirius Black! Es war Sirius Black! Sirius Black hat versucht, mich zu töten!" Die Fette Dame gab ein klägliches Wehklagen in einem der Porträts auf dem Korridor von sich. Mit einem schluchzenden Schluchzen stand die gemalte Frau auf und sprang von Porträt zu Porträt, wobei sie sich von der zerschnittenen Leinwand zurückzog.

"Ähm ...", sagte Ginny und sah sich verwirrt um. "Wie kommen wir jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dieses Quidditch-Spiel war miserabel. Der Regen war schrecklich, seine Reflektorlinsen hatten den unglücklichen Nebeneffekt, wasserabweisende Zauber abzustoßen, so dass er kaum etwas sehen konnte, es war kalt und die blöden Dementoren machten die Dinge noch schlimmer, als sie näher kamen.  
 _  
'Warte. Dementoren? Näher kommend?'_

Harry´s Besen kam zum Halten, als seine bewussten Gedanken endlich zu seinem bewusstlosen Grummeln übergingen. Der Sturm hatte das Gelände bedeckt und maskierte den Nebel und die Kälte der Dementoren. Harry hatte sie nur dank seiner Körpergröße gesehen und suchte dennoch weiter den Schnatz. Harry drehte sich um und spähte ein wenig in die Dunkelheit, nur um zu sehen, wie sich bewegten. Die schrecklichen Kreaturen waren versammelt und drängten in der Mitte des Spiels auf das Spielfeld. Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er drehte seinen Nimbus um zur Lehrertribüne zu kommen. Er musste …

 _ **Nicht Harry! Bitte, nicht Harry!**_

"Nun, verdammt ...", murmelte Harry, als die Schreie seinen Kopf erfüllten und er vom Besen rutschte. Als der Wind an seinen Ohren vorbeiflog, hörte Harry ein dumpfes Gebrüll von Panik aus der Menge aufsteigen. Harry fiel in die Bewusstlosigkeit und dankte Gott, dass zumindest die Leute die Dementoren bemerkt hatten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry wachte zu einer weißen Decke auf, die über ihm hing. Eine sehr vertraute, fade weiße Decke. Und ein Gewicht drückte sich gegen seine Seite und umfasste seinen Arm.

Harry drehte sich um und blinzelte. Er konnte braune Haare sehen, die über dem Bett neben ihm lagen. Er lächelte leicht und sagte: "Hey, Hermine. Irgendeine Idee wo meine Brille ist?"

Der Kopf, der neben ihm lehnte, bewegte sich leicht. Ein dumpfes Gemurmel des Protestes erhob sich, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. Hermines verschwommenes Gesicht richtete sich auf Harry´s und plötzlich war sie viel klarer, als sie sich aufrichtete und sich über ihn beugte. "Harry! Du bist wach! Moment, ich habe deine Brille hier." Hermine griff zur Seite, nahm seine Brille vom Tisch und schob sie auf sein Gesicht.

"Herrgott, Harry, kannst du nicht ein Spiel wie normale Leute spielen?" schnappte Daphne von der anderen Seite seines Bettes.

"Ich denke, dass das Wort _**Normal**_ in Harrys persönlichem Wörterbuch, eine andere Bedeutung hat, Daphne", bemerkte Tracey mit einem Grinsen.

"Vielleicht ist ' _ **normal**_ ' ein anderes Synonym für, _**Gefahr**_ 'oder, den _**Tod**_?" Fragte Luna mit abwesender Stimme, ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Hey, ich habe es schon vorher gesagt und ich werde es noch einmal sagen: Du hast das schlimmste Glück überhaupt", erklärte Neville in der Nähe von Hermine mit einem Lachen.

"Niemand wurde von den Dementoren verletzt, oder?" Fragte Harry und sah zwischen seinen fünf Freunden hin und her. Er sah Shiva auf einem Bett liegen. "Und ist Shiva okay?"

Hermine lächelte. "Du bist derjenige, der im Krankenflügel aufwacht. Nochmal. Und das erste, was du fragst, ist, ob alle anderen in Ordnung sind." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was machen wir mit dir, Harry?"

"Hermine, das erste, was er gefragt hat, war, wo seine Brille war. Danach kamen erst alle anderen", sagte Daphne. "Ich denke, wir machen Fortschritte, auch wenn es langsame sind."

"Nee", winkte Neville aufgrund ihres Urteils. "Er muss sehen können, wie er wegrennt und alle rettet. Das zählt nicht wirklich."

"Wird jemand meine Frage beantworten?" grummelte Harry.

"Nein, niemand wurde außer dir verletzt, Harry", sagte Tracey kopfschüttelnd. "Shiva ist dort drüben und schläft, weil sie und viele andere Professoren damit beschäftigt waren, Patroni zu werfen, damit die Dementoren sich zurückziehen. Ihrer war ein wenig mächtiger als die meisten anderen. Madam Pomfrey sagte ihr, sie solle sich ausruhen, um sich erholen. "

"Warum war ihr ..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast sehr viel Glück gehabt. Professor Flitwick war dir am nächsten, als du vom Besen herunter gerutscht bist und seine schnellen Reflexe ließen dich sicher zu Boden schweben mit den _Arresto Momentum_ Zauber, bevor du genug Geschwindigkeit aufgenommen hast, um mehr als Blutergüsse zu bekommen . " Harry nickte und sie fuhr fort: "Shiva war wiederum ziemlich beunruhigt über die Dementoren, weil sie beinahe deinen Tod verursacht haben. Sie war sehr enthusiastisch, sie zurückzudrängen. Professor Dumbledore erzählte uns alle danach, dass sie wahrscheinlich von der großen Menge an Menschen angezogen wurden."

"Oh", sagte Harry. "Also ist das Spiel dann verschoben worden?"

Die Gruppe schüttelte traurig ihre Köpfe. "Entschuldige, Harry", sagte Neville traurig. "Kurz bevor du gefallen bist, hat Cedric den Schnatz gefangen. Er hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, bis die Professoren über die Tribünen sprangen um zu den Dementoren zu kommen. Er hat sich bei allen entschuldigt, die er finden konnte. Sogar Oliver hat es ihm gesagt, dass er den Mund halten soll und es ihn nicht übel nimmt. Vielleicht möchtest du später mit ihm reden."

"Ja. Ich denke ich sollte es tun." Harry seufzte. Während es verloren aussah, konnte er sich wirklich nicht darüber beschweren, wie unglücklich das Spiel überhaupt gewesen war.

"Harry ...", sagte Hermine. Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah, wie ihr Ausdruck eingeklemmt war und sie ihre Hände rang. Sein Inneres verkrampfte sich. "Alle waren so auf die Dementoren konzentriert, dass ... nun, niemand hat wirklich an deinen Besen gedacht." Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Atem stockte. "Wir haben versucht ihn zu retten, aber ... die Winde haben ihn die Peitschende Weide gedrückt und als wir es gemerkt haben ... es tut mir leid Harry ..."

Harry ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen. "Scheiße." Vorsichtig, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Stimme ruhig war, fragte er: "Glaubt irgendjemand, ich könnte das Ministerium verklagen, damit diese einen neuen Besen bezahlen?" Seine Freunde gaben das traurige kleine Lachen, auf das er gehofft hatte. Es mag nicht viel sein, aber es war etwas.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Professor Lupin?" Fragte Harry und klopfte an Remus 'Büro. Der Mann winkte ihn hinein und Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm.

"Wie kann ich dir helfen, Harry?"

"Nun, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen, Sir. Außerdem habe ich neulich mit Shiva über Halloween gesprochen. Sie hat erwähnt, dass Sie beide in einen Streit geraten sind und dass ich zuerst Sie fragen soll."

Remus seufzte und zog ein Tee-Set heraus. "Möchtest du welchen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Remus schenkte sich etwas ein und lehnte sich zurück auf den Stuhl. "Hat Bathsheda dir das allgemeine Thema unserer Meinungsverschiedenheit erzählt?"

"Nein, aber es ist nicht schwer zu begreifen, dass es um mich ging."

"So ist es, aber wahrscheinlich nicht in der Art, wie du denkst, Harry. Ich habe in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht die besten Entscheidungen getroffen. Dein Vormund hat mir das in letzter Zeit ziemlich effektiv gezeigt. Erlaube mir zuerst, mich für den Irrwicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte nicht so daneben stehen dürfen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sich der Irrwicht eines Schülers als Lehrer manifestieren würde. Vor allem nicht, wenn man weiß, dass man ihn mag."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Professor", sagte Harry und winkte ab. "Ich wollte mich dem Irrwicht stellen. Einer meiner Freunde hat tatsächlich Ihnen ein Bein gestellt, um sicherzugehen, dass ich es konnte."

Remus 'Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Ja wirklich?" er gluckste. "Kein Wunder, dass ich gestolpert bin. Nun, wer auch immer es war, gratuliere ihnen für mich, oder? Das war ein herrlich subtiler kleiner Streich.

"Wie auch immer, es war nicht ihre Schuld. Ich dachte, mein Irrwicht wäre komisch, und es ist mir ein wenig peinlich, wie schlecht ich damit umgehe. Ich glaube, ich werde es anderen überlassen, in Zukunft damit umzugehen."

"Das ist keine Schande, Harry", sagte Remus und nickte zu dem Jungen. "Worüber Bathsheda und ich gestritten haben, nun ... Ich kannte deine Eltern, Harry." Harry´s Blick zuckte hoch und der Humor in seinem Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sichtlich. "Ich war eigentlich ein guter Freund deines Vaters. Wir waren die besten Freunde während der Schulzeit."

"So wie Sirius Black?" Fragte Harry.

Remus zuckte zusammen. "Ja, das habe ich verdient. Ja. Während James und Sirius sich immer sehr nah standen, war ich sehr gut mit ihnen befreundet. Ich habe ein ... Problem ... eine Krankheit. Es hat viele Komplikationen in meinem Leben verursacht. Dein Vater und Sirius haben mein Geheimnis entdeckt, aber anstatt vor mir zurückzuschrecken, kamen wir uns da durch näher. Ein Vierter schloss sich unserer kleinen Gruppe an - "

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Ja, armer Peter", seufzte Remus. "Wir vier sind uns sehr nahe gekommen und als James begann mit deiner Mutter Lily auszugehen, wurde sie kurzzeitig ein fünftes Mitglied unseres Kreises. Nach unserem Abschluss blieben wir alle in Kontakt, obwohl ich mich etwas entfernte. Wieder hauptsächlich wegen meiner Scham, dass ich den Tod von James und Lily verursacht haben könnte. Ich weiß, dass das dumm war, aber ich tat es. Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich sie mehr hereingelassen hätte in mein Herz, hätte ich vielleicht helfen können. Oder wäre zumindest mit Ihnen gestorben."

"Während das interessant ist, Professor, sehe ich nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, warum Shiva dich anschreien würde, und wie sie es ausdrückt, kam es es um eine Haaresbreite dazu, innen ihr _ **Inneres heraus zu prügeln.**_ " Es braucht eine Menge, damit sie sich so aufregt. Im Allgemeinen bin ich der Einzige, der das schaffen kann, und das nur, weil ich dazu tendiere, immer fast zu sterben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Leute, die seine Eltern kannten, waren nicht mehr so interessant wie früher.

"Es bezieht sich darauf, weil der Kontext wichtig ist." Remus nippte an seinem Tee und zog eine Grimasse. "Nachdem ich nüchtern geworden war, habe ich versucht, dich zu finden. Ich fühlte, dass es meine Pflicht als der letzte übrig gebliebene Rumtreiber war, dich von Zeit zu Zeit zu sehen. Albus informierte mich jedoch, dass du bei deinen Verwandten in Sicherheit warst und ich glaubte ihn Wort für Wort. Er war Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seit Merlin selbst. Wer sollte ich infrage stellen, was er gesagt hat? " Remus seufzte erneut und schloss seine Augen. "Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht zu denken, dass deine Verwandten Petunia und ihre Familie waren. Lily hatte sich oft genug über ihre Schwester beschwert, dass ich hätte handeln sollen. Bathsheda hat mir nicht gesagt, was Petunia getan hat und ich erwarte nicht, dass du es mir sagst. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht angenehm war und ich weiß, dass es hart war. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was du ertragen hast, weil ich ein Narr war, der mehr an meinem eigenen Mitleid interessiert war als an dir. "

Remus breitete seine Hände in Flehen aus. "Selbst jetzt bin ich ein Idiot. Wir haben uns seit über zwei Monaten gesehen und ich habe nie erwähnt, dass ich dich als Baby kannte oder dass ich deine Eltern kannte. Ich habe dich in vielerlei Hinsicht enttäuscht, Harry. Ich fordere _**demütig**_ die Chance zu versuchen, die Brücke, die ich vor vielen Jahren verbrannt habe, wieder aufzubauen. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Auf der einen Seite war hier ein Mann, der zumindest teilweise für seine Vernachlässigung durch die Dursley´s verantwortlich war. Auf der anderen schien er wie McGonagall die Vergangenheit aufrichtig zu bedauern. "Was hat Shiva dazu gesagt?" Fragte Harry schließlich.

"Sie sagte", Remus lächelte klein und traurig, "dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, mehr zu tun, als mich zu beschimpfen und zu bedrohen. Dass die Entscheidung darüber, wie ich in Zukunft vorgehen sollte, würde sie komplett dir überlassen. Sie drohte mir, meine Sachen zu verbrennen, sollte ich in Zukunft irgendetwas Unerwartetes tun. Das ist eine feurige junge Frau, die du als Beschützerin ausgewählt hast. "

"Ich glaube, sie hat eher mich ausgewählt als umgekehrt", murmelte Harry. Er saß da und dachte ein paar Minuten nach. "Werden sie mir sagen, was ihr Problem ist, das meinen Vater nicht erschreckt hat?" _Es wäre ein guter Test, um zu sehen, wie weit Professor Lupin bereit war für seine Vergebung zu gehen._

"... Wirst du einverstanden sein, das zwischen uns zu behalten?"

"Und Shiva. Das ist nicht verhandelbar." konterte Harry.

Remus nickte langsam. "Sehr gut. Als kleines Kind wurde ich bei Vollmond von Fenrir Greyback gebissen. Ich ... bin ein _**Werwolf**_." Remus schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Ausbruch. Für den Ausdruck des Ekels in den Augen des Sohnes seiner besten Freunde.

"Ernsthaft? Das ist es?" Remus Augen öffneten sich und anstatt in Ekel oder Mitleid in Harry´s Augen, sah er stattdessen Verwirrung. "Ich dachte, du würdest sagen, du hättest jemanden getötet oder so. Ein Werwolf, das ist das Geheimnis? Das ist nichts."

"Harry ... ich glaube nicht, dass du das Stigma, das mit meiner ... Krankheit verbunden ist, richtig verstanden hast ..."

Harry schnaubte. "Also sind sie ein super großer Wolf, der es liebt, Dinge ein oder zwei Tage im Monat auseinander zu reißen. Verdammt, Shiva ist schlimmer als das für längere Zeit" Remus öffnete seinen Mund, um noch einmal völlig verwirrt über diese Reaktion zu protestieren, aber Harry winkte ihn ruhig ab. "Was auch immer, ich werde nicht darüber streiten. Sie sehen noch eine Chance? Okay, gut. Aber wir fangen gleich wieder an. Professor McGonagall hat bewiesen, dass sie ziemlich cool ist und ich habe sie eine Weile wie die Pest gemieden. Ich kann ihnen wenigstens die gleiche Chance geben. Aber ich gebe keine dritten Chancen."

"Meinetwegen." Remus nickte dem Jungen zu. "Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, Harry."

"Okay. Nun, da dass aus dem Weg ist. Ich brauche Hilfe."

"Mit was?"

Harry seufzte. "Ich habe neulich über Dementoren nachgedacht. Es ist schwer, in der Schule, wenn die hier sind", sagte er und knurrte. "Vor allem, nachdem ich dank ihnen von meinem Besen gefallen bin. Solche Dinge und der Zugvorfall dürfen nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in einer schlechten Situation so zu kollabieren. Ich muss in der Lage sein, mich zu verteidigen."

"Nun", sagte Remus und rieb sich das Kinn, "ich könnte versuchen, dir den _Patronus-Zauber_ beizubringen. Allerdings ist er ziemlich kompliziert. Und ich bin sicherlich nicht bereit, dich auf den Platz zu bringen, um an einen echten Dementor zu üben, es macht einen Unterschied, ob man in einen Klassenzimmer den Patronus schafft, oder wenn man solch einer Kreatur gegenüber steht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich möchte den Zauber lernen, Sir. Sobald ich die grundlegenden Prinzipien davon kenne, kann ich versuchen, eine Runen-Kombination zu machen, um die Effekte zu spiegeln. Ob ich den Zauber unter Druck ausüben kann, sei mal dahingestellt."

Remus 'Augenbrauen stiegen in seinen Haaransatz. "Ein Runenstein, um einen Patronus zu reproduzieren? Das ... ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist, Harry ..."

Harry lachte. "Ich habe mindestens fünf verschiedene Kombinationen erfunden, die angeblich unmöglich sind, und ich bin ziemlich nah dran, noch drei weitere herauszufinden. Das sollte wirklich einfach sein. Ich mache nichts Neues, nur eine Rune anfertigen, um einen Zauberspruch auszuführen. Drei meiner Runen im Primärkampf machen genau das mit Reducto, Confringo und Diffindo, ich werde wahrscheinlich versuchen, diese zu überlagen, oder etwas, für den Fall, dass ich jemals umzingelt sein sollte und ich sollte in der Lage sein, den Zauberspruch zumindest einigermaßen kompetent zaubern zu können, so dass ich dafür Anerkennung bekomme, wenn es um ZAG und UTZs geht, aber die Rune selbst sollte nicht zu schwer sein. "

Remus Kiefer klappte zu. Er fing an zu lachen. "Du hast das Vertrauen deines Vaters und die Intelligenz deiner Mutter, Harry. Lass uns also anfangen, sollen wir?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war ... _ungewöhnlich_. Harry und seine Begleitung hatten gerade in ihr Essen auf die Teller gepackt, als eine Schar Eulen mit einem langen, rechteckigen, in Papier eingewickelten Paket auftauchte. Sofort nachdem sie es vor Harry fallen ließen, verschwanden alle Eulen.

"Das ist neu." Harry blinzelte das Paket an. Hedwig stürzte in die Halle und landete mit einem empörten Schrei auf seiner Schulter. "Hey, sieh mich nicht an, Mädchen. Ich habe nichts bestellt." Sie schrie wieder und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ja, natürlich, wenn ich etwas bestellt hätte, hätte ich es dir gesagt, damit du es selbst abholen kannst." Sie schuhute wieder und zerzauste anscheinend zufriedenen ihre Federn. Harry griff zu seinem Teller und hielt eine Scheibe Speck für sie hoch. "Friedensangebot?" Hedwig schluckte fröhlich den Imbiss und flog zurück aus der Halle. "Was?" fragte er und sah seine Freunde an, die alle unterschiedliche Grade an Ungläubigkeit auf ihren Gesichtern hatten.

Alle bis auf Luna, die nur amüsiert aussah. "Ich denke, sie sind überrascht, dass du von deiner Eule beleidigt wurdest, Harry."

"Nicht wegen dem riesigen Paket, dass mir jemand geschickt hat?" Fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen die Blondine.

"Das hat wahrscheinlich auch etwas damit zu tun, obwohl ich Hedwig für den größeren Teil halte." Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf ihr Kinn und fragte lässig: "Du glaubst nicht, dass du tatsächlich ein Maya-Wind-Chatterer bist, oder?"

"Ich gebe zu, Luna, während ich den Maya-Wind-Chatterer nicht kenne, glaube ich wirklich nicht, dass Hedwig mehr als eine wirklich schlaue Eule ist", sagte er lachend.

"Schade. Ich war schon immer neugierig, ob der Maya Wind Chatterer wirklich existierte oder nicht." Luna zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück zu ihrem Essen.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und wollte gerade etwas sagen bevor Ron dazwischen kam.

"Nun? Wirst du das Ding öffnen oder was?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht. Könnte auch sehen, was es ist." Er öffnete die Karte, die mit ihm gekommen war. _**"Entschuldige dein letztes Spiel. Betrachte das als Rückzahlung dafür, dass du so viele Geburtstage und Weihnachten verpasst habe.**_ " Huh. " Harry riss die Hüllen ab und wurde mit einem brandneuen, _**Feuerblitz**_ konfrontiert. Der schnellste, wendigste und beste Besen auf dem Markt. Ein Besen im Wert von tausend Galleonen. "Urg", Harry konnte nicht mehr tun als zu quicken, als er es sah.

"Wow ..." Die Stimmung wurde von vielen der umliegenden Menschen so ausgedrückt. Ron sah aus, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen und Oliver Wood sah aus, als ob er zwischen den Rothaarigen und dem Speichelfluss hin- und hergerissen wäre.

Harry streckte eine Hand aus, um den Besen zu streicheln, fand aber seinen Arm durch Hermines eisernen Griff fixiert. "Harry, du kannst das nicht anfassen. Du kannst das nicht benutzen. Noch nicht!"

"Aber - aber es ist ein Feuerblitz, Hermine!" Harry wimmerte.

"Ja und du hast mindestens eine Person, die dir nach deinen Blut trachtet. Und was auch immer mit der Situation um Sirius Black los ist. Gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, wer dir diesen Besen geschickt hat, abgesehen von einem vagen Hinweis auf die Probleme, die das Spiel mit sich brachte, vielleicht hat jemand mitbekommen, wie dein alter Besen zerstört wurde und hat genug Geld um dir in sehr kurzer Zeit einen neuen Besen zu besorgen. Das bedeutet Macht, die gefährlich ist. Du wirst diesen Besen gründlich auf Fallen oder Sabotage prüfen lassen, bevor du eine Hand darauf legst. "

Harry´s Gesichtsausdruck fiel und er sah mit Sehnsucht auf den Besen. Er wandte sich wieder Hermines stürmischen Gesichtsausdruck zu. Er sah Shiva an, die nur gequält wirkte. Harry wandte sich wieder dem schönen Besen zu, der vor ihm lag und zog seufzend seine Hand zurück. "Ich hasse es, wenn du so logische Argumente hast."

Das war Ron offensichtlich zu viel. " Das ist ein _**FEUERBLITZ**_! Was, wenn sie ihn demontieren? Was ist, wenn sie ihn kaputt machen? Was wenn sie ihn nicht wieder zusammenfügen können? Weißt du, wie teuer er ist? Wer hat ihn geschickt ?! Es ist ein _**FEUERBLITZ**_! "

"Wir bevorzugen Harry am Leben, Ronald", kommentierte Luna, die sich nicht einmal darum kümmerte, von ihrem Pudding aufzusehen. "Das ist sehr gut. Du solltest etwas Pudding nehmen."

"Niemand hat dich gefragt, was du denkst, Loo -" Ron wurde von einem Stillezauber getroffen, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte.

Ginny senkte ihren Zauberstab, stand auf und fesselte ihren Bruder. "Entschuldigt, Harry, Luna. Ich werde den Idioten mit nach oben nehmen, damit du ihn nicht verletzen musst."

McGonagall und Flitwick, die aufgrund von Ron´s Episode zu der Gruppe kamen, nickten zustimmend. "Miss Weasley", sagte McGonagall, "sehr gute Voraussicht. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Potter", sagte Flitwick, "wir werden außerordentlich vorsichtig sein, Ihr Geschenk in keinster Weise zu beschädigen oder zu verschlechtern. Ich würde erwarten, dass Sie es in einer Woche ohne Komplikationen zurückbekommen. Zwei Wochen maximal."

Harry nickte nur düster. Die Professoren ließen die Kiste mit dem Besen aus dem Raum schweben und Harry starrte ihm nach. Shiva klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Im besten Fall bekommst du es in einer Woche zurück und kannst deinen epischen Besen im Kampf gegen deine Rivalen nutzen. Im schlimmsten Fall ist er verflucht, was bedeutet, dass du Hermine richtig dafür danken kannst, dass Sie dein Leben gerettet hat. Ich kann dich auf einige Wenige unbenutzte Besenkammern im vierten Stock verweisen oder wenn man mehr Licht für die Dankbarkeit braucht, gibt es am sechsten Stock einige ausgezeichnete leere Klassenräume. " Shiva grinste aufgrund ihrer Aussage, als sie zurück zum Lehrertisch ging.

Harry und Hermine waren beide rot glühend. Luna glitt glücklich davon, froh, dass es Professor Babbling geschafft hatte, Harry´s Gedanken von dem Besen abzulenken.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die _Feuerblitz-Untersuchung_ wurde in fünf Tagen abgeschlossen. Flitwick hatte sich offensichtlich in den Besen verliebt und zwischen ihm und McGonagalls Bemühungen arbeiteten sie rund um die Uhr, um liebevoll jeden Zentimeter des schönen Besens zu überprüfen. Keine unappetitlichen Flüche, Runen, Fallen, Verzauberungen oder Tränke wurden gefunden. Es war völlig Sauber.

Wenn eintausend Galeonen, die von einem mysteriösen Wohltäter stammen, als banal gelten können.

Harry und seine Freunde hatten sich versammelt, um das und das _**Sirius Black Problem**_ zu besprechen. An dieser Front hatte es frustrierend wenig Fortschritte gegeben. Bis jetzt war das Einzige, was sie bestätigt hatten, dass buchstäblich alle erstaunt waren, dass Sirius Black die Potters verraten hatte. Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, die verstorbene Pandora Lovegood (Ehefrau von Xenophilius), Celeste Greengrass (Daphne's Mutter), Madame Rosmerte die Besitzerin von den Pub Drei Besen ... Sogar Filch hatte zugegeben, überrascht zu sein, als die Nachricht bekannt wurde.

"Und wir sind sicher, dass er nicht unter einem _Imperius-Fluch_ hätte stehen können?" Fragte Harry, nachdem sie alles nochmal überprüft hatten.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Black´s haben sich auf Gedankenmagie spezialisiert. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ein Kind aus dem Haus Black Opfer des Imperius wird."

"Und selbst wenn er es getan hätte", sagte Tracey und schlug ihren Kopf auf den Tisch, "wäre das Lachen danach nicht passiert."

"Wir drehen uns im Kreis." Neville schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück, starrte auf die Decke der Bibliothek.

"Konzentrieren wir uns auf etwas anderes", sagte Hermine. "Anstatt nach dem Warum zu suchen, schauen wir uns einmal an, wie und wann wir zurückkommen. Kennt irgendjemand irgendwelche Zauber oder Flüche, die eine Explosion verursachen könnten, wie sie beschrieben wurde?"

"Ich könnte eine Runen-Kombination erstellen, die das könnte. Es wäre aber wirklich gefährlich", kommentierte Harry achselzuckend. Die Gruppe ignorierte ihn.

"Ich ..." Daphne tippte kurz auf den Tisch, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Vater kennt viele Grenzwertige Zauber, aber soweit ich weiß, gibt es nichts, was den Schaden auf einmal so groß machen könnte, wie er verursacht wurde. Zumindest nichts, was Black und den Rest der Straße noch intakt am Leben halten würde."

"Warum wurde Peter Pettigrew´s Finger gefunden?" Fragte Luna, wie sich ihre Augen verengten in dem, Harry fand schnell, dass das Mädchen einer Idee folgte. Sie könnte zu anderen Schlüssen kommen als der Rest von ihnen, aber sie war erstaunlich aufschlussreich, als sie ihre Schlussfolgerung mitteilte.

"Nun, offensichtlich, wenn die Straße auf ihn zentriert würde, wäre nicht mehr viel übrig", sagte Tracey schnaubend.

"Aber da sollte etwas sein." Luna drehte ihren Blick von Tracey auf Hermine.

"Da war etwas. Da war ein Finger", antwortete Tracey. Hermines Augen waren jedoch in Gedanken versunken und sie nickte Luna zu.

Die kleine Blonde fuhr fort: "War der Finger zerfleischt? Verdammt! War die Basis sauber oder zerfleischt?"

Harry wurde munterer und begann zu sehen, wohin seine Freundin mit dieser Linie ging und mochte die Schlussfolgerungen nicht, die sich in seinem Kopf bildeten. Er schlurfte durch ihre Notizen, bis er den ersten Bericht von einem der ersten Auroren fand. "Demnach war Peter Pettigrews Finger fast völlig unverletzt mit einem sauberen Schnitt an der Basis ..."

Hermine nickte langsam. "Was nicht möglich sein sollte. Nicht bei einer Explosion. Und selbst wenn es durch einen wunderbaren Zufall passiert wäre, wo wären mehr Teile seines Körpers? Ich denke du hast recht Luna ... Gott, weißt du was das bedeutet?"

"Ihr habt mich verloren", Neville sah zu Tracey und Daphne, die genauso verwirrt aussahen.

" Könnt ihr euren Freund helfen?"

"Einen Moment, Neville", sagte Hermine und winkte ab. "Daphne, Tracey, ihr beiden habt viele der Interviews geführt. Hat jemand etwas über Peter Pettigrews Charakter erwähnt? Besonders ihre Reaktionen darauf, herauszufinden, dass er Sirius hinterher gegangen ist."

Sie waren unglaublich überrascht", sagte Daphne. "Alle sagten, er sei im Allgemeinen der Schwächling in der Gruppe. Der Erste, der wegrannte oder versteckte, wenn es hart wurde. Der Erste, der nach Hilfe suchte. Der Letzte, der den wahnsinnigen Machenschaften seiner Freunde zustimmte. Sie waren außerordentlich beeindruckt, dass er ... hinterher gegangen war ... oh Merlin ... du denkst doch nicht ...? " Daphne´s Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine entsetzte Grimasse.

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir die einzigen sind, die nicht zur Party eingeladen sind, Nev?" Tracey fragte zwischen ihren anderen Freunden. Neville nickte nur mit ihr.

"Sirius Black hat an diesem Tag niemanden getötet, Tracey, Neville", sagte Luna, alle Spuren von Leichtigkeit und Leichtigkeit waren aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. "Die Fakten passen nicht. Einer der beiden anwesenden Zauberer hat einen Fluch ausgelöst, der die Straße beschädigt hat -"

"Wahrscheinlich ein Spreng- oder Brandfluch, der eine Gasleitung traf", unterbrach Hermine.

Luna nickte und fuhr fort: "Dann in der Verwirrung benutzte Peter Pettigrew einen Schnittzauber auf seinem Finger und entkam. Sirius Black war wahrscheinlich überrascht über die Verschlagenheit seines früheren Freundes oder das daraus resultierende Gemetzel und war nicht ganz klar als die Auroren so kurz darauf ankamen nach dem Ereignis. Zu der Zeit, als er wieder klar gewesen wäre, war er bereits in Untersuchungshaft. "

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Okay, aber warum sollte Pettigrew sich dann verstecken? Wenn er am Leben wäre und Black gefangen worden wäre, hätte er sich dann nicht melden sollen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, wenn er der Verräter gewesen wäre ..." Neville und Tracey fixierten ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, aber Hermine, Daphne und Luna nickten nur zustimmend.

"Jeder sagt, dass Black im Grunde der Bruder meines Vaters und ein guter Freund meiner Mutter war. Auf der anderen Seite sagt jeder auch, dass Pettigrew mehr oder weniger ein Außenseiter war, der am Rand der Gruppe herumlungerte." Harry schaute von Angesicht zu Angesicht. "Von den beiden, wen würdest du Geld dafür bezahlen, meine Eltern zu verraten und wer würdest du raten, würde diesen Verräter aus Rache zu jagen?"

"Bei Merlin´s Bart ...", flüsterte Neville. "Warum hat niemand bisher daran gedacht?"

"Es war richtig, als der Krieg endete", sagte Daphne traurig. "Unterschätzt nicht den Wunsch der Menschen, dass diese Schrecklichen Dinge enden sollten. Sie haben wahrscheinlich die einfachste Erklärung akzeptiert und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu genau hinzuschauen. Es gab zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch viel Geheimhaltung und Geheimnisse."

"Also warum würde Sirius Black dich jagen, Harry?" Tracey fragte. "Dieser Teil passt immer noch nicht."

Luna legte ihren Kopf auf das ältere Mädchen. "Was macht dich so sicher, dass er Harry jagt?"

Die anderen wandten sich ihr mit großen Augen zu. "Du denkst, er hat herausgefunden, dass Pettigrew hier ist?"

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist möglich, nehme ich an. Es ist auch möglich, dass jemand endlich erwähnt hat, dass du in Hogwarts bist und er denkt wohl, er muss den letzten Potter beschützen, so wie er es bei deinen Eltern nicht tun konnte. So oder so müssen wir den Mann finden und sprechen. selbst, um seine wahren Absichten zu ermitteln."

"Ich stimme dir zu", sagte Hermine nickend. "Diese ganze Untersuchung wurde verpfuscht. Die Beweismittel ergeben keinen Sinn und das Motiv macht noch weniger Sinn. Ich finde es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sirius Black dafür bestraft wurde, aber ich denke nicht, dass er wegläuft, um den Mann zu finden, der ihn persönlich entlasten könnte. Nicht gerade der beste Plan. Lasst und erst die Gerichtsakten irgendwie bekommen, und dann sollten wir noch Susan´s Tante Amelia fragen, ob sie die ursprüngliche Untersuchung wieder aufzunehmen würde, und uns die Ergebnisse zukommen lassen würde."

"Ich werde nachfragen, ich kontaktiere Tonks", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Einen Augenblick."

Harry ging ein Stück von der Gruppe weg, um ein wenig Privatsphäre zu haben, bevor er seine _**Kommunikations-Rune**_ aktivierte. "K **ontaktiere** Tonks. Tonks? Bist du beschäftigt, oder hast du eine Minute zum Reden?"

"Harry?" Die Stimme des Metamorphmagiers kam durch den Stein. "Gibt es einen Notfall? Bist du in Ordnung? Ist jemand verletzt?"

"Uns geht es gut, Tonks. Wenn das keine gute Zeit ist, kann ich später zurückrufen."

"Nein, es ist in Ordnung, ich habe gerade Pause." Es gab eine kurze Pause, in der Harry gedämpfte Schlingelgeräusche sowie einen dumpfen Knall und sanftes Fluch hörte. "Sie bewegen diese Tische absichtlich, ich schwöre ... in Ordnung, ich kann reden. Habe ich erwähnt, wie toll diese Dinge übrigens sind? Ich meine wirklich, wenn du das in Massen produzieren kannst, Harry, wirst du reicher sein als Merlin."

"Ich kenne niemanden der Reicher ist als Merlin ... aber definitiv reicher als die Queen", sagte Harry lächelnd.

"Nein, sie hat ihre Kronjuwelen und alles. Merlin hatte Kronjuwelen, aber seine waren baumelnd statt glänzend." Harry würgte, als er das Wortspiel verstand. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, machte Tonks weiter und machte es nur noch schlimmer. "Obwohl ich vermute, dass seine Kronjuwelen manchmal glänzend waren. Ich meine, es ist nur natürlich und du musst die Dinge lustig halten und ..."

"Ernsthaft Frau, hör auf! Ich gebe, auf ich gebe auf! Du gewinnst!" plapperte Harry hastig und wünschte, er könnte seine Hände über seine Ohren halten. Es würde es nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er den Runenstein näher an sein Ohr brachte.

Tonks lachte über die Mätzchen. "Und das bekommst du, weil du meinen Namen benutzt hast, Harry. Vergiss es nicht. Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so verrückt sein", spottete sie. "Nun, ernsthaft, was ist los?"

Harry seufzte. "Meine Freunde und ich haben den Fall Sirius Black untersucht -"

"Harry, das ist wirklich gefährlich! Ihr seid nur Kinder, ihr könnt nicht -"

"Tonks, hör auf", unterbrach Harry sie. "Zum einen waren wir nicht auf der Suche nach ihm oder irgendetwas, wir interviewten hauptsächlich Leute. Zweitens, wir sind keine Kinder. Tracey wurde im Grunde seit Monaten Geistig vergewaltigt. Neville ist erwachsen geworden, seit man ihm erzählt hat, was mit ihm passiert ist als ich acht war. Ich bin halb überzeugt, dass Hermine als Erwachsene geboren wurde. Luna hat ihre Mutter vor zwei Jahren genau vor ihren Augen sterben sehen. Daphne hat mit mir einen tausendjährigen Basilisken gesehen. Und ich habe nicht nur den Basilisken gesehen, sondern auch den Mörder meiner Eltern, nur ein Jahr zuvor. Wir mögen jung sein, Tonks, aber wir sind keine Kinder. "

Harry konnte praktisch sehen, wie seine Freundin sich die Stirn rieb. "Schön. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch Kinder genannt habe. Shiva tut es, weißt du. Ich habe es bemerkt."

"Shiva ist ein besonderer Fall. Und sie nennt mich nur Kid", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, es ist ihre Kosename oder so. Besser als Freak und sie meint es nicht erniedrigend oder so, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Und wir werden abgelenkt!"

Tonks lachte. "Ja. Ich nehme an, du denkst, dass ihr etwas gefunden habt?"

"Wir denken es", Harry hielt inne und eilte dann voraus, "wir denken, dass Sirius Black eigentlich unschuldig war. Wir denken, dass er Peter Pettigrew jagte anstatt umgekehrt. Wir denken, dass Pettigrew der wahre Verräter war und dass er entkommen konnte. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, warum er jetzt hier ist, aber das macht viel mehr Sinn, weil keine Fakten zur offiziellen Geschichte passen. Kannst du uns Kopien der Gerichtsakten besorgen? Wenn wir wissen, was er in der Verhandlung gesagt hat, dann können wir vielleicht den Fall wiedereröffnen und statt einer Fahndung nach einem mordenden Psychopathen können wir Gerechtigkeit für einen Unschuldigen bekommen. "

Tonks war lange Zeit still. Lange genug, dass Harry sich Sorgen machte, dass dem Runen-Stein etwas passiert war. Schließlich sagte sie langsam: "Du denkst, wir jagen einen unschuldigen Mann? Wie sicher bist du?"

"Zwischen 80-90%. Es passt alles viel besser, Tonks."

"Bei Merlin´s Bart ... Schau, ich bin im Moment nicht gerade beliebt, wie ich auf Hagrid´s Verhaftung reagiert habe und später bewiesen habe, dass ich recht habe. Ganz zu schweigen von einer Menge anderer kleiner Dinge." Ein Ton von Bitterkeit war in Tonk´s Stimme eingedrungen.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ich irgendetwas auf der Jagd selbst beeinflussen kann. Ich sollte in der Lage sein, Kopien der Gerichtsakten zu bekommen, vorausgesetzt, sie sind nicht versiegelt. Wenn sie es sind, muss Susan ihre Tante bitten, sie zu bekommen Wenn ihr die Kopien habt, Harry, müsst ihr mir in einen Brief schreiben, was ihr gefunden habt, und welche Beweise ihr habt. Diese Fahndung wird von Fudge persönlich zu einem beängstigenden Grad getrieben. Diese Tatsache alleine ... nun, es bedeutet wahrscheinlich, dass jemand etwas vertuschen will." Flüsterte Sie ihm ins Ohr. "Ich werde eine Menge tatsächlicher Beweise brauchen, um den Befehl zu widerrufen, dass Sirius Black den Kuss des Dementor´s erhält, sobald er gefangen wurde."

"Ich verstehe, Tonks. Ich werde Hedwig mit dem, was wir beim Abendessen haben, wegschicken", sagte Harry. "Tonks ... danke."

"Ich möchte genau wie du, dass die Gerechtigkeit siegt, Harry." Sie hielt inne. "Und ich schulde dir etwas, dass du mich mit diesem Brief zum Lachen bringst. Hol mir diese Informationen und suche keine Probleme, Harry. Selbst wenn mein Cousin unschuldig war, ist er seit 12 Jahren in Askaban. Er ist vielleicht nicht ganz bei Verstand."

"Wir werden vorsichtig sein, Tonks. Behalte etwas Farbe in deinen Haaren, Nymphadora."

"Warum du klein -"

" **Auflegen** ", sagte Harry lächelnd.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als Harry auflegte, schüttelte Tonks verzweifelt ihre gelben Haare. "Ich werde die Weasley-Zwillinge kontaktieren müssen. Dieser Junge verlangt danach." Sie seufzte, als sich Ihre Haare von gelb zu schwarz und wieder zurück färbten. _"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was schlimmer ist. Wenn Harry Recht hat und Sirius über ein Jahrzehnt eingesperrt war wegen etwas, das er nicht getan hat oder wenn Harry falsch liegt und der Mann wirklich so ein Bastard ist, um seine Ersatzfamilie zu verraten."_

Eine schnelle _Tempus_ werfend, sah Tonks, dass sie noch fast eine Stunde hatte, bevor ihre Schicht wieder begann. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Halle der Aufzeichnung. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihr gelingen würde, dort jemanden zu verärgern, also sollte sie in der Lage sein, mit den Aufzeichnungen dort heraus zu kommen, wenn sie nicht versiegelt waren. Es sei denn, Norman war dort. Wenn dieser Arsch da war, würde sie wieder rausgehen und mit einem anderen Gesicht wiederkommen.

Tonks Haare leuchteten kurz rot auf, als sie die Veränderung bemerkte. Ihre Fähigkeit wurde in letzter Zeit immer frustrierender, da ihre Kollegen sich häufig über Sie lustig machten. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren immer mit Emotionen verbunden, vor allem mit ihre Haarfarbe, aber normalerweise konnte sie es besser kontrollieren. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Mutter zu diesen Okklumentikstunden begleiten. Vielleicht wäre sie dann in der Lage, eine Form zu halten, ohne die Konzentration aufrecht erhalten zu müssen.

Sie blickte wieder finster und dachte über ihre Aurorenkollegen nach. Es war nicht schlimm genug, dass sie eine Anfängerin war, die Recht hatte. Nein, sie musste auch eine eigene Meinung haben. Etwas, das mit der derzeitigen Führung anscheinend nicht gut zusammenpasste. Scrimgeour war am ersten Tag gegen sie, dank ihrer Fähigkeiten, ihrer Einstellung und ihrer Kompetenz. Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um sie mit Dawlish zusammen zu bringen, der sie nur als einen Teil des Problems sah und nicht als jemanden, der den Job machen konnte. Ihr Haar wurde dunkler, als sie an diesen Idioten dachte. Sie war kaum eineinhalb Jahre bei den Auroren gewesen, und sie hatte den Job besser gemacht als alle anderen in zehn Jahren!

Der Lift hielt an und Tonks ging hinaus und stieß ihren Zeh gegen die Mülltonne vor der Halle der Aufzeichnung. Tonks, die sich auf ihre Zunge biss, ignorierte den typischen Schmerz und ging zum Schreibtisch, und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie bemerkte, dass Norman nicht da war.

"Hallo. Auror Tonks. Ich suche nach Aufzeichnungen." Sie lächelte den Angestellten an und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihr gelbes Haar fest im Griff hatte.

"Name des Angeklagten, Auror?" fragte der Schreiber völlig desinteressiert.

"Sirius Black." Das verursachte eine Reaktion. Der Mann ließ seine Feder fallen und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Tonks lächelte nur zurück. "Es ist wichtig, je schneller desto besser."

"Sofort, Auror. Bitte warten sie hier. Es sollte nur einen Moment dauern." Der Angestellte wandte sich seinem Rolodex zu und begann, die Karten zu durchsuchen. Das hörte nie auf, sie zu amüsieren. Muggel nutzten es für Kontakte und Telefonnummern, während Zauberer es sich zur Ablage aneigneten. Es war nicht zu weit entfernt, aber sie bedauerte den armen Narren, der versuchte, den Unterschied einem Reinblut zu erklären.

Zehn Minuten später begann Tonks sich Sorgen zu machen, dass sie später zurückkommen musste, als der Angestellte schließlich mit einem Ausdruck der Sorge um seine Gesichtszüge zu ihr aufsah. Tonks runzelte die Stirn und musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um zu verhindern, dass sich ihre Haare bewegten. "Gibt es ein Problem?"

"Es sind die Aufzeichnungen, Auror ..."

"Nun ja, das habe ich schon verstanden." Tonks verdrehte die Augen. "Schätze, sie sind dann versiegelt, was?"

"Nein, Auror ... sie existieren nicht ..."

Tonks hustete ungläubig und starrte den Mann nur an. "Was meine Sie mit _'sie existieren nicht'_?"

"Es gibt ein Index für alle Aufzeichnungen der Strafverfahren, ob versiegelt oder offen, und diese werden hier aufbewahrt. Die beteiligten Zaubersprüche ermöglichen keine falsche Kennzeichnung oder falsche Einsortierung. Wenn ein Fall eröffnet wurde, wird der Index aktualisiert. Es gibt keine Indexanmerkung für einen Sirius Black ", der Mann schwitzte jetzt.

"Sind sie sicher?" Tonks runzelte die Stirn und mochte überhaupt nicht, wie das aussah. Ein Mangel an Untersuchungsergebnissen gepaart mit Harry´s Argwohn ... sie brauchte seine Informationen so schnell wie möglich. "Es wäre vor 12 Jahren gewesen. November 1981."

"Ich weiß, wann Sirius Black erwischt wurde, Ma'am. Ich sage Ihnen, dass es keinen Strafprozess gab."

"Was ist mit einer speziellen Zaubergamot-Sitzung oder so? Oder einem Gericht? Oder ..."

Der Angestellte schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sie werden alle als Strafverfahren betrachtet und deshalb werden sie alle hier aufgezeichnet. Es gibt nichts über Sirius Black über den Haftbefehl hinaus. Es gibt nicht einmal einen Transportauftrag."

"Merlin ..." Tonks konzentrierte sich auf ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle und benutzte ihre Kräfte, um ein kaltes, eisenhartes Gesicht zu tragen. "In Ordnung, ich werde damit umgehen. Behalten Sie das im Moment für Sich, verstanden?" Der Angestellte nickte. "Gut. Sie sind übrigens nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."

Sich umdrehend ging Tonks aus der Halle, ihre Gedanken rasten. Wenn ihr Cousin ohne Gerichtsverhandlung oder ohne Gerichtsverfahren direkt nach Askaban gebracht worden wäre, wäre dieser Fall viel komplizierter geworden.

Die eigentliche Frage war nun, ob Sie es Rufus Scrimgeour sagen oder ihn übergehen und direkt zu Amelia Bones gehen sollte.


	13. Confrontations and Conversations

**Confrontations and Conversations**

"Ja, Sir", intonierte Tonks mit völlig flacher Stimme. Es nahm alles, was sie hatte, um ihre Haare unempfänglich zu machen. Die logischen Ungereimtheiten und Schlussfolgerungen, die Harry und seine Gruppe gezogen hatten, waren in ihrer Faust zusammengekniffen und von ihrem Chef völlig ignoriert worden. "Ich verstehe, Sir."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das tun, Auror Tonks", sagte Scrimgeour und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei Sie weiterhin vor ihm stand. "Sie sind bei uns wie lange? Ein Jahr?"

"Eineinhalb Jahre, Sir", stieß Tonks hervor.

"Ja, eineinhalb Jahre." Er winkte abwägend ab. "Und Sie haben mit Auror Dawlish gesprochen, bevor sie mir das erzählt haben?"

"Das schien ziemlich wichtig zu sein, Sir. Etwas, das sofort bearbeitet werden muss."

"Ja. Und doch haben sie das Standard-Verfahren nicht angewendet. Sie sollen daran arbeiten, Sirius Black zu finden, und nicht nach Fehlern in irgendwelchen alten Akten."

"Sir, die Magie, die mit dem Zaubergamot-Verfahren und der Halle der Aufzeichnungen verbunden ist, verhindert solche Fehler. Wenn sie keine Aufzeichnungen haben ..."

"Auror Tonks", sagte Scrimgeour und unterbrach sie. "Ich versichere Ihnen, ein Fehler bei der Ablage ist die einzige Erklärung. Das Zaubereiministerium hat nicht die Angewohnheit, prominente Mitglieder der reinblütigen Elite ohne Prozess nach Askaban zu schicken so etwas könnte diese Verwaltung und unsere Lebensweise ruinieren. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass solch ein Ereignis stattgefunden hätte. "

"Aber, Sir -"

"Lassen Sie mich mal Klartext reden, Auror." Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn." Zu versuchen, Schlupflöcher für ihren Cousin zu finden, ist dumm und idiotisch. Wenn Sie ihren Ruf auf alle Fälle noch weiter herunterziehen wollen, dann machen Sie weiter, es gibt mir eine legitime Entschuldigung dafür, Sie fallen zu lassen, wenn mehr Beschwerden gegen Sie erhoben werden. Aber wenn Sie Ihre Position hier halten wollen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie aufhören, auf eigene Initiative zu handeln und sich an die Richtlinien zu halten." Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum haben Sie so viele Probleme damit, Auror? Befehlen folgen, ist nicht so schwer. Sehen Sie sich Auror Shacklebolt an! Er äußert seinen Widerspruch einmal und tut dann sofort das, was gesagt wird, wenn er darauf hingewiesen wird. Sie sollten sich daran ein Beispiel nehmen und daraus lernen."

"Sir, das ist -" Tonks ' _Kontrolle_ wackelte kurz und ihre Haare blitzten kurz rot, als Scrimgeour sie wieder unterbrach. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, zuerst zu ihrem Chef zu gehen. Sie hätte auf ihren Bauch hören sollen.

"Sie sind entlassen, Auror." Scrimgeour winkte mit der Hand zur Tür. "Ich möchte diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal hören. Ich habe viel wichtigere Dinge, die meine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Zum Beispiel das Fangen und Töten eines mörderischen Verrückten."

Tonks verließ das Büro des Chef-Auroren und stürmte an den Tischen ihrer Kollegen vorbei. "Hey, Nymphie, wurde deine Idee wieder abgelehnt?" rief Savage mit einem Grinsen. "Was war es diesmal? Ich bin in der Kneipe herumgesessen und sah aus wie der jüngste Heister, um seine Freunde zu finden, wenn sie auftraten. Oder wolltest du vielleicht diese Mehrsaft-Screening-Versuche erneut durchführen?" Der Rest von ihnen lachte, als Tonks finster dreinblickte und weiterging. Als sie aus dem Büro stürmte, zögerte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und holte tief Luft.

Wenn sie jetzt direkt zu Direktorin Bones gehen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich ihre Karriere beenden, wenn sie zurück zu Scrimgeour käme. Auf der anderen Seite ... tat eine Gruppe von Teenagern mehr, um die Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen, als die gesamte Strafverfolgungsbehörde. Sie stemmte sich von der Wand ab und steuerte auf das Büro zu von der Chefin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Sie konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, was Harry vor Monaten gesagt hatte: Vielleicht sollte sie diesen Job noch einmal überdenken. Sie schnaubte spöttisch. Seit wann hat sie angefangen, die Meinung eines 13-Jährigen über die ihrer Vorgesetzten zu bewerten?

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Weihnachtszeit kam für Harry und die meisten seiner Freunde in Hogwarts. Während er tatsächlich ein Zuhause hatte, in das er jetzt zurückkehren konnte, blieb Shiva in den Ferien, um einigen ihrer Siebtklässer Schüler bei der Arbeit an ihren Abschluss-Projekten zu helfen, also blieb er auch. Hermines Eltern waren zu einer zahnmedizinischen Konferenz verreist und Daphne ... nun, er war sich nicht sicher warum Daphne eigentlich hier war. Luna, Neville und Tracey waren alle nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Er erwartete einen Besuch von Tonks mit einen Bericht über die Gerichtsakten, bevor die Schule wieder begann. Warum sie es persönlich liefern wollte, wusste er nicht, aber er war bereit, ein paar Tage zu warten.

Zumal seine jüngsten Bemühungen mit der Patronus-Rune seine Runen-Kombination als Antwort für den Patronus-Zauber überhaupt nicht funktionierten.

Frustriert knurrend warf Harry seine neueste Skizze der Kombination in den Mülleimer. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum das nicht funktioniert! Die Theorie ist perfekt und die Verflechtungen sind in Ordnung. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn!"

"Harry", sagte Hermine sanft, "vielleicht konzentrierst du dich zu sehr darauf."

"Ich muss daran Arbeiten, Hermine", sagte Harry finster. "Und es sollte funktionieren!"

"Harry", seufzte Hermine. "Du könntest stattdessen einfach den Zauber lernen."

"Ein Zauberspruch ist ineffizient." Er winkte ab. "Ein Runenstein ist besser. Es braucht keine Konzentration, um aktiviert zu werden, es spielt keine Rolle, wenn ich die glücklichen Erinnerungen mit den Dementoren in der Nähe verliere, es ist stärker, es ist vielseitig ... der Runenstein ist einfach besser! Schau dir meinen _Runen-Gürtel_ an! " Harry hielt sein letztes Accessoire hoch und schüttelte es leicht. "Ich habe eine _Reductor-Rune_ , eine _Concussor-Rune_ , eine _Spreng-Rune_ eine _Schneid-Run_ e, einen _Gefrier-Rune_ , eine _Öffnungs-Rune_ , einen _Sprengstein_ , eine _Seil-Rune_ , eine _Tarn-Rune_ , eine _Feuer-Rune_ , eine _Kommunikations-Rune_ und, zwei _Schutz-Runen_ daran befestigt. Es ist jetzt eine kleine Waffenkammer und ich kann nur die Hälfte der Sprüche so gut, wie die _Runen-Steine_ an meinen Gürtel. Die Steine basieren auf die Zauber. Die Anfertigung einer _Patronus-Rune_ ist viel besser als der Versuch, den Patronus richtig zu zaubern. Alles was ich damit bekomme ist ein leichter Nebel. Dies wird hundertmal besser funktionieren! Und ich kann es Leuten verkaufen, die den Patronus nicht selbst Zaubern können. Es ist überall sicherer, Hermine!"

Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich und sie stand auf und ging mit verschränkten Armen vor Harry. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du Runensteine so machen willst, Harry, aber das ist faul und unverantwortlich. Du solltest da sein, um dir zu helfen, nachdem du es geschafft hast, den Zauberspruch zu beherrschen, der nicht als Abkürzung oder Krücke benutzt wird."

"Wenn ich es auf diese Weise machen kann, warum sollte ich es nicht tun? Ich kann das Zeug gut machen. Ich kann das besser verstehen als alles andere. Warum sollte ich nicht meine Stärken ausspielen?" Er runzelte die Stirn. _Warum konnte sie es nicht verstehen?_

"Harry", Hermines Stimme tauchte gefährlich tief ein. "Du wirst niemals deine ZAG oder UTZ erreichen, wenn du die Grundzauber nicht berherrschst. Ohne diese wirst du kein qualifizierter Zauberer sein. Selbst wenn du diese einfache Tatsache ignorierst, kann es noch einen Tag geben, an dem dein ... Runen-Gürtel von dir genommen wird. Du hast keine Runen, und du hast nicht die Zeit oder die Werkzeuge, um neue zu schaffen. Du musst dich mehr auf die Zauber konzentrieren, anstatt sie zu schlecht zu machen und deine Runen zu benutzen! " Ihr Gesicht war zum Ende hin rot geworden und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Harry weigerte sich jedoch zurückzutreten.

"Shiva sagt, dass mein Runen-Gürtel eine gute Idee ist! Jetzt werde ich immer vorbereitet sein, falls Voldemort wieder hinter mir her ist!"

"Shiva weiß nicht alles, Harry! Sie ist nur ein paar Jahre älter als wir!"

"Hermine, wage es nicht zu unterstellen -", rief Harry und stand auf.

"Ich unterstelle nicht, dass sie ein Idiot ist, Harry!" Hermine unterbrach ihn. Sie waren jetzt alle voll am Schreien und hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der verbliebenen Gryffindor´s auf sich gezogen. "Ich behaupte nur, dass sie nicht immer richtig liegt. Und du nimmst die Dinge komplett aus dem Zusammenhang! Sie sagte, dass dein Gürtel eine gute Idee war, wenn du Schutz brauchst und vorbereite aufbrichst!"

"Genau!"

"Ich spreche nicht über Schutz und Vorbereitung! Ich spreche über Dich, indem du ein beunruhigendes Muster von Runene nutzt und die Grundlagen ignorierst, auf denen deine Arbeiten aufgebaut werden sollten! Ich spreche davon, dass du Schutzlos wärst, wenn dir jemand den Gürtel wegnehmen würde." Ich versuche auf dich aufzupassen! "

"Nun hör auf mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, Hermine! Ich weiß, was ich tue!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tust, Harry", sagte Hermine leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, als er eine Träne wegwischte. "Ich mach mir sorgen um dich."

"Ich weiß, was ich tue", murmelte er, drehte sich zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich.

"Äh, wenn ihr fertig seid", sagte Parvati und hob eine Hand. "Würde einer von euch mir sagen, wer diese Shiva-Frau ist? Es ist irgendwie nervig."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. "Und warum ist ein Name nervig?"

"Weil Shiva ein Mann ist", sagte sie verärgert.

Harry starrte sie nur an. "Was?"

"Shiva ist ein Mann in meiner Mythologie. Keine Frau. Also würde ich gerne wissen, welches Mädchen seinen Namen benutzt, weil es komisch ist."

Harry´s Wut kühlte ab, als er verwirrt runzelte. "Shiva ist Professor Babbling. Es ist ein Spitzname von damals, als sie in der Schule war, weil sie Sachen in die Luft jagte und einige Klassenkameraden sagten, dass sie die Göttin der Zerstörung war ..."

Parvati schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf und begann zu murmeln. Nach einer Minute hob sie ihren Blick zu Harry und sagte: "Ich hasse es, wenn Zauberer meine Religion aneignen, ohne sie zu verstehen! Wenn du sie siehst würdest du ihr bitte ein Buch über den Hinduismus geben? Ehrlich, nur weil wir Magie haben, sollten wir nicht alle Muggel abwertend betrachten!"

"Ähm ..." Harry´s Verwirrung vertiefte sich. "Also ... Shiva ist nicht die Göttin der Zerstörung?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihre Mitbewohnerin ebenfalls an. Ihre frühere Frustration hatte sich größtenteils von ihrem Gesicht gelöst und war nun durch Neugier ersetzt worden. "Ich weiß, dass Shiva im hinduistischen Pantheon ist. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich das als kleines Mädchen gelesen habe."

"Shiva ist im Pantheon der Ordnung", nickte Parvati. "Er ist einer der drei wichtigsten und wird mehr oder weniger als der Aspekt betrachtet, der für die Zerstörung verantwortlich ist, aber er ist ein Mann, keine Frau."

"Bist du sicher?" Fragte Hermine in echter Neugier.

Parvati seufzte kopfschüttelnd. "Ja, ziemlich sicher, Hermine. Mein Namensvetter ist schließlich seine Frau."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Warte was?"

"Nun, technisch gesehen ist sie vermutlich seine zweite Frau, aber Parvati war seine erste Frau, die ebenfalls reinkarniert ist. Je nach Standpunkt ist sie seine erste, seine zweite und seine einzige Frau." Sie winkte abweisend mit der Hand. "Sieh mal, es gibt einige Geschichten in den Mythen über Shiva und Parvati, die zwei Hälften eines Ganzen sind und Shiva erscheint den Menschen als halb Mann, halb Frau, aber die Hälfte der Frau wird normalerweise als Parvati verstanden."

"Oh." Harry nickte und legte das weg. Er würde seinen Vormund niemals damit leben lassen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das falsch verstanden habe ... Ich bin normalerweise so gut darin, mich an solche Dinge zu erinnern ..."

"Nun, es ist nicht deine Religion. Es ist meine", seufzte Parvati. "Ich denke, Professor Babbling gehört auch nicht dieser Religion an, da sie irgendeine Göttin anbetet. Aber ich würde es trotzdem schätzen, wenn du ihr einen Hinweis gibst. Ich habe kein Problem mit ihrem Spitznamen - auch wenn es seltsam ist, ihn zu hören Das Mädchen hat sich so genannt - aber ich habe Probleme damit, dass die Leute falsch über meine Götter und Göttinnen reden."

Harry nickte. "Ich werde es sie wissen lassen. Tut mir leid, wenn wir dich beleidigt haben, Parvati." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von irgendetwas davon."

"Ja, ich weiß, Harry. Hermine." Parvati sah zu dem älteren Mädchen und verdrehte die Augen, "nur weil du fast immer alles richtig machst, heißt das nicht, dass du alles weißt. Sie blickte angespannt zwischen die beiden Freunde, die den Anstand hatten, auf den Boden zu sehen. "Harry, Hermine hat Recht. Du bist ein Idiot, indem du die Grundlagen ignorierst. Selbst ich weiß das und ich hasse zusätzliche Arbeit. Hermine, Harry hat Recht. Er macht das gut, was er da macht, hör auf ihn zu beschimpfen, dass er nicht vorbereitet ist. Ihr solltet aufhören euch wie Fünfjährige zu benehmen und hört einander zu." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Parvati um und ging die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. Die wenigen Leute in der Nähe begannen langsam zu gehen, nachdem die Show vorbei war.

Harry seufzte und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Nur weil Parvati recht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er sofort nachgeben und sich entschuldigen würde. Er hatte immerhin ein gewisses Maß an Selbstachtung.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Früh am Morgen des Frühstücks wurde Harry von Susan begleitet. Sie schaute sich vorsichtig um, und als sie niemanden in der Nähe sah, nickte sie ihn zu. "Harry", sagte sie. "Tante Amelia kommt morgen früh, um mit dir zu reden. Sie schickte mir einen Brief und bat mich, einen Treffpunkt einzurichten. Ich fragte die Elfen und sie gaben mir ein Zimmer, das du benutzen könntest. Es ist im siebten Stock gegenüber dem Wandteppich mit den tanzenden Trollen. Geh einfach dreimal an dem Wandteppich vorbei und denk an einen Raum, in dem du nicht belauscht werden kannst und die Tür sollte sich öffnen."

Harry nickte ihr zu. "Okay, danke für den Hinweis. Warum können wir das nicht in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer machen?"

"Hab ich auch vorgeschlagen", Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat nur darum gebeten, dass Ihr vor jeglichem Lauschangriff sicher seid. Das war der Raum, auf dem die Elfen mich hingewiesen haben."

"Welche Elfen?" Fragte Harry.

"Die Hauselfen. Wusstest du davon nichts?" Sie schnaubte als Antwort auf seinen Kopfschütteln. "Wow. Wie hast du gedacht, wie all all das Essen während der Mahlzeiten auftaucht oder wie all unsere Kleider gereinigt werden? Egal, sie bleiben in der Küche oder außer Sicht. Die meisten Hufflepuff´s und die Weasley-Zwillinge können dir die Küche zeigen, wenn Sie es wollen. Es ist in der Nähe unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes und ich habe gesehen, wie die Zwillinge sich zwischendurch hinein geschlichen haben. Der Punkt ist, meine Tante sagte, das sei wichtig. "

"Ich werde da sein", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Danke für den Hinweis, Susan."

"Freut mich zu helfen, Harry", antwortete sie. "Fühl dich frei, jemanden mitzunehmen, den du einladen möchtest."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Hermine?" Harry wagte es sanft. Er hatte immer noch nicht die Nerven gehabt, sich bei seiner Freundin für seinen Ausbruch zu entschuldigen. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, aber ein einfaches _"Es tut mir leid"_ schien nicht genug zu sein. Er musste etwas Größeres machen. Etwas, um zu zeigen, welch ein Trottel er war, und wie sehr es es bereute. Im Moment war das bevorstehende Treffen wichtiger und er musste seine Freundin fragen, während er die Chance hatte. "Hermine?"

"Ja, Harry?" Antwortete Hermine, ohne ihren Kopf aus ihrem Buch zu heben. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und ihre Stimme war absolut neutral.

Harry zuckte nur zusammen.

"Amelia Bones kommt morgen um acht Uhr zu mir." Er hielt inne, aber die einzige Antwort von seiner Freundin war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. "Ich möchte, dass du zu dem Treffen kommst, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... ich schätze deine Meinung sehr, Hermine."

"Ist das alles?"

"Ähm ... ja?"

Hermine seufzte. "Sehr gut, Harry. Wo ist es?"

"Im Korridor im siebten Stock gegenüber dem Wandteppich der tanzenden Trolle. Du musst vielleicht ein paar Mal an dem Wandteppich vorbeilaufen und an einen Besprechungsraum denken, wenn du die Tür nicht sehen kannst."

"Das klingt nach einem schrecklich komplizierten Ort, um eine Unterhaltung zu führen", kommentierte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Hogwarts Zimmer hatte, die beschützt werden."

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich habe gerade die Informationen von Susan weitergegeben. Ich habe es vor einer Weile überprüft und es scheint gut zu funktionieren", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde dich dort treffen, Harry." Sie wandte ihre Augen wieder dem Buch zu, in klarer Entlassung. Harry zuckte erneut zusammen. Er musste seine große Geste bald herausfinden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry saß nur ein oder zwei Minuten am Tisch, bevor Daphne hereinkam. Sie sah sich mit einem zustimmenden Nicken um und setzte sich neben ihn. "Das ist gut. Stillezauber an den Wänden, Anti-Lauschangriffe, keine Fenster und keine Porträts. Wir müssen diesen Raum vielleicht öfter benutzen. Mein Vater musste ziemlich viel für eine solche Einrichtung ausgeben. Ich frage mich, warum einer in Hogwarts. "

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es in diesem Korridor bis gestern ein Zimmer gab."

Shiva kam herein und verzog verwirrt ihren Mund. "Weißt du, ich hätte schwören können, dass hier ein Lagerraum mit leeren Runensteinen und Schnitz-Werkzeugen war. Ich glaube, das war ein anderer Bereich? Gibt es einen zweiten Teppich dieses Idioten mit den tanzenden Trollen?"

"Du bist hier länger als wir, Shiva", wies Harry hin.

"Nun ja, aber immer noch ..."

"Das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Art, eine Tür zu öffnen", schnaubte Hermine, als sie hinter Shiva hereinkam. "Ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit, den geheimen Konferenzraum zu schützen, aber es scheint immer noch albern zu sein."

"Ich würde zustimmen, Miss Granger", sagte Amelia Bones mit einem kleinen Kichern, als sie die Tür öffnete. "Wissen Sie, als Susan sagte, dass sie diesen Bereich benutzen wollte, dachte ich, sie hätte sich geirrt. Als ich in der Schule war, war ich mir sicher, dass dies ein verstecktes Schlafzimmer und kein Konferenzraum war."

"Oh?" Sagte Tonks mit einem Grinsen hinter ihrem Vorgesetzten. "Und warum haben Sie nach einen versteckten Schlafzimmer gesucht, Madam Bones?"

Amelia zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Tonks mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck an. "Nun, Auror Tonks, wenn Sie schon fragen müssen, glaube ich nicht, dass Sie alt genug sind, um es zu wissen."

Tonks 'Haare wurden Purpurfarben und sie brach in Gelächter aus. "Sehen Sie, deshalb liebe ich Sie, Boss! Hallo, Harry, Hermine, Shiva, Mädchen, das ich nicht getroffen habe."

"Hey, Tonks", sagte Harry winkend. "Das ist Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, das ist _Die-nicht-Tonks-genannt-werden-darf_."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, lass uns einem anderen Spitznamen nehmen, sollen wir? Wie steht es mit _Der-verbotene-Name-Tonks_?"

"Du brauchst mindestens vier Wörter für einen mit Bindestrich versehenen Namen, Tonks. Jeder weiß das", lachte Harry.

"So sagt der große, Junge-der-lebt?" schnaubte Tonks und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Nee. So sagt der große, Der-Junge-der-Lebt. Du kannst den Artikel nicht vergessen."

"In Ordnung Leute, ich habe tatsächlich Dinge zu besprechen, wisst ihr." Amelia setzte sich an den Tisch und Tonks saß neben ihr, schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte mit Harry. Ihre Haare blieben violett.

"Wie können wir Ihnen helfen, Madam Bones?" fragte Shiva , und hoffte dabei, die anderen wieder auf Kurs zu bringen.

"Bevor wir anfangen", sagte Amelia und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. "Darf ich alle nach Abhörzaubern untersuchen?" Mit einem Kopfnicken ringsum warf sie schnell mehrere Zauber und nickte erfreut über die Ergebnisse.

"Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob wir sauber sind. Obwohl, Harry, ich fand ein paar Überreste eines Abhörzaubers bei dir. Es scheint, als wäre er beendet worden, als du hier hinein gegangen bist."

Das Gesicht von allen auf Harry´s Seite des Tisches verdunkelte sich. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, Daphne runzelte die Stirn, Harry knurrte und Shiva sah aus, als würde Sie jemanden Schlagen wollen. "Ich nehme nicht an, Sie könnten sagen, wessen Signatur es war?" fragte Shiva durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Leider nein", entschuldigte sich Amelia. Shiva nickte und winkte der Frau zu, damit Sie weiter machte. "In Ordnung, lasst uns anfangen. Harry, Professor Babbling, ihr beide vertraut Miss Granger und Miss Greengrass?"

"Das tun wir", sagte Harry.

"Sehr gut. Ich habe darum gebeten, dich persönlich zu treffen, weil Tonks mir etwas zur Kenntnis gebracht hat, das offensichtlich nicht nur dich betrifft, sondern auch, dass du dazu beigetragen hast, es zu entdecken."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Du meinst, Sirius Black? Alles, was wir wirklich haben, sind Zeugenaussagen, Logik und Indizienbeweise. Es genügt nicht, eine Verurteilung rückgängig zu machen, selbst wenn es ausreicht, den Fall wieder zu eröffnen. Ich glaube wirklich, wir müssen die Gerichtsakten einsehen."

"Das ist genau das Problem, Miss Granger." Amelia seufzte und beugte sich vor, um nacheinander in die Augen jedes einzelnen zu sehen. "Es gab keine Gerichtsverhandlung für Sirius Black."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, während Shiva fluchte. Hermine ließ nur ihren Kopf hängen und murmelte: "Das sollte mich wirklich nicht überraschen, nehme ich an."

Daphne hatte die deutlichste Reaktion von allen. Sie sprang auf und schlug mit den Händen auf den Schreibtisch, Amelia anstarrend. "Wollen Sie mir sagen, Direktorin Bones, dass der Black-Erbe ohne den Anschein eines Prozesses nach Askaban geschickt wurde?"

"Das ist genau das, was ich Ihnen sagen will, Miss Greengrass."

"Das ist ... das ist ... ich kann nicht einmal ... wie ist konnte so etwas passieren?

"Daphne?" Fragte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um.

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und legte eine Hand auf Harry´s Schulter. "Haus Black ist eine sehr alte Familie, Harry. Dass ihr Erbe ohne Gerichtsverfahren eingesperrt wurde, ist eine große Beleidigung für das Haus und würde einen gefährlichen Präzedenzfall für alle anderen älteren Familien darstellen."

"Und was ist mit den weniger wichtigen Familien?" Fragte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Oder von Muggelgeborenen? Würde die Inhaftierung von Leuten wie mir ohne Gerichtsverfahren irgendeinen Aufruhr verursachen?"

Daphne keuchte und drehte sich sofort zu Hermine und umarmte sie. Harry´s Augenbrauen hoben sich beim Gefühlsausbruch von der normalerweise reservierten Slytherin, blieb aber ruhig. "Hermine, es tut mir so leid. Das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich ... diese Art von Dingen passierte erst vor Jahrhunderten! Es sollte nicht mehr passieren! Wenn sie das dem Erben des Hauses Black antun könnten, stell dir vor, was sie mit dem Rest von uns machen könnten!"

"Wenn es ein Trost ist, Leute", sagte Tonks, ihre Haare waren zu einem dunkleren Blau geworden, "denken wir, dass es nur geschah, weil jeder so sicher war, dass mein Cousin schuldig war. Verbunden mit den Verlauf des Krieges, der gerade endete und wollte jeder dass es vorbei ist, und niemand sah so genau hin."

"Nun, es war offensichtlich nicht sehr genau, oder?" Sagte Harry mit finsterer Miene. "Wir haben das Ganze auseinander gerissen, indem wir ein paar Fragen gestellt haben!"

"Fragen, die niemand zuvor stellen wollte, Mr. Potter." Amelia nahm ihr Monokel ab und seufzte. "Untersuchungen in der magischen Welt verlaufen nicht immer so wie in der Muggelwelt. Ich habe versucht, das zu ändern, seit ich den Platz eingenommen habe, aber es gibt nur sehr wenige Veränderungen, die unsere Gesellschaft sofort akzeptieren wird."

Harry´s finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. _**"Dann werde ich diese Welt ins 20. Jahrhundert ziehen und schreien und schreien, wenn ich muss."**_ Laut sagte er: "Also glauben Sie auch, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist, Madam Bones?"

Sie nickte. "Das tue ich. Aber abgesehen von Tonks und mir fehlt uns der Beweis für die anderen."

"Aber - "

Shiva hob eine Hand und Harry hielt an. Sie fuhr stattdessen fort. "Ist das der Grund, warum wir ein geheimes Treffen haben? Haben Sie das Gefühl, dass jede Anstrengung, die wir unternehmen, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, sabotiert werden könnte?"

Amelia seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sabotage wirklich wahrscheinlich ist, aber Behinderung? Darauf würde ich mein Geld verwetten."

Tonks schnaubte und ihre Haare flackerten zu Rot. Bevor ich zu Madam Bones ging, habe ich versucht, mit meinem ersten Boss, den Leiters des Aurorenbüro´s Rufus Scrimgeour, zu sprechen. Ich wurde in seinem Büro ausgelacht und höflich gebeten, es fallen zu lassen, sonst könnte ich für eine kleine Beschwerde entlassen werden. "

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. "Warum zum Teufel arbeitest du noch immer mit solchen Leuten, Tonks?"

"Harry", hustete Shiva und sah ihn verlegen an. "Vergiss nicht, dass Dumbledore mir dasselbe mit dir angedroht hat."

"Hat er?" Amelia sah Shiva stirnrunzelnd an. "Weil es um die Vormundschaft von Mr. Potter ging, nehme ich an?" Shiva nickte. "Was spielt dieser Mann bei ...?"

"Denkt ihr, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckt, dass Black keine Verhandlung erhalten hat?" Fragte Daphne, als es endlich wieder ruhiger wurde.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste, nein. Warum? Warum verdächtigen Sie ihn?"

"Ich gebe dir danach vollen Zugriff auf die Informationen", sagte Harry. "Warum denkst du nicht, dass Dumbledore das angeführt hat?"

"Wegen meinen Vorgänger", sagte Amelia. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Bartemius Crouch war im Prinzip ein guter Mann, aber er hatte einen Rachefeldzug gegen die Todesser gestartet und er war besessen davon, Gerechtigkeit gegen sie auszuüben. Viele seiner späteren Aktionen im Krieg waren äußerst fragwürdig und leider überrascht es mich nicht allzu sehr, dass er Black ohne Prozess nach Askaban geschickt hat. Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass die Familie des Mannes einfach seine Freiheit erkaufen würde, wenn es erlaubt wäre. Ich schäme mich zu zugeben, dass er das Motiv hatte, daran zu glauben, da es bei anderen Familien so war. " Harry nickte und dachte an Lucius Malfoy.

"Also, was machen wir?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ich versuche in erster Linie, den Dementorenkuss auf Sichtung aufzuheben. Wenn das passiert, bin ich zuversichtlich, dass ich eine Anhörung für Black arrangieren kann und die Wahrheit rauskommt."

"Und wenn Sie das nicht widerrufen können?" Fragte Daphne. Sie schaute zwischen Amelia und Tonks. "Was passiert, wenn Black von jemand anderem gefunden wird und das immer noch in Kraft ist?"

Die unangenehmen Blicke auf die Gesichter der beiden Auroren waren genug, um diese Frage zu beantworten.

"Was ist, wenn wir Beweise bekommen?" Fragte Harry leise. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu. "Da muss etwas sein, richtig? Wir denken, dass er hierher gekommen sein könnte, um Peter Pettigrew zu jagen oder um mich zu beschützen. Wie auch immer, er ist wahrscheinlich da. Wenn ich ihn finden kann, um mit ihm zu reden ..."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde es wirklich bevorzugen, dass du es nicht getan hast, Harry."

Shiva stieß ihre Faust gegen seine Schulter. "Als dein Vormund stimme ich zu. Wir wissen immer noch nicht sicher, ob er unschuldig ist, Junge. Und selbst wenn er ..."

"Er ist vielleicht nicht ganz gesund", endete Amelia. "Sehr wenige überleben in Askaban so lange, dass ihre Gedanken vollkommen intakt sind. Wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt, wo sich Sirius Black versteckt, sag es uns und wir werden uns darum kümmern. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass er sowohl eine Anhörung als auch eine Medizinische Betreuung erhält. Tonks sagt mir, dass du eine Möglichkeit hast, sie in einem Moment zu kontaktieren? "

Harry nickte. "Ja, Ma'am. Wir tragen alle _Kommunikations-Runen_ als Ohrringe, die ich erfunden habe." Er deutete auf sein Ohr, das den kleinen Runenstein zeigte. "Sie arbeiten wie Muggel-Handys. Ich versuche immer noch, eine zu erfinden, die nicht gebunden werden muss, aber diese funktionieren gut miteinander für den Moment."

"Exzellent. Wenn es dir gelingt, andere zu machen, lass es mich wissen. Die Auroren könnten das sicher nutzen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in unserem Budget etwas Geld umstellen kann, um es einigen zu ermöglichen." Harry nickte ihr zu. "In Ordnung, lass uns jetzt über dein Problem mit Dumbledore sprechen. Warum genau war er der erste Name in dem du über diese Situation gesprochen hast? Obwohl ich ihn oder seine Methoden nicht besonders mag, kann ich bestätigen, dass er immer ein überzeugter Unterstützer ist, vom dem was richtig ist."

"Wo soll ich anfangen?" Harry schnaubte. "Erstens, wussten Sie, dass meine Eltern ein Testament aufgesetzt hatten?"

Amelia runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hatte angenommen, dass diese in der gleichen Nacht zerstört wurden, in der deine Eltern umgekommen sind. Sie hätten sonst verlesen werden müssen."

"Nun, offenbar hat Dumbledore den Willen meines Vaters versiegelt, um das zu verhindern", erklärte Harry. "Wir sind uns fast sicher, dass es daran lag, dass sein und Mums Letzter Willen sagten, dass ich nicht zu meinen Verwandten gehen sollte und Dumbledore meinte, ich solle es tun."

"Das ..." Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist in der Tat beunruhigend, aber in seiner Position als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots, war es sein gutes Recht. Es ist zwar etwas verpönt, aber in seinen Rechten ..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe nachgesehen. Sehr wenige meiner Probleme mit Dumbledore sind tatsächlich illegal, aber das etablierte Muster ist ... schlecht."

"Nun, was sonst noch, Harry?" Fragte Tonks.

Harry seufzte und fing an, seine Finger zu halten, während er den Rest aufzählte. "Er legte mich mich an der Türschwelle der Dursleys mit nur einem Brief ab, anstatt persönlich zu erklären was passiert ist. Er ließ mich allein in der Dursley-Periode, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie meine Mutter und Magie im Allgemeinen hassten und auch meine Patin und mein Patenonkel beide am Leben und wohlauf waren Er beanspruchte meine magische Vormundschaft, machte sich aber nie die Mühe, mein Wohlergehen bei den Dursleys zu überprüfen.Während ich noch ein Kleinkind war, hat er einen Ehevertrag mit Ginevra Weasley geschlossen, auch wenn er ihn nie unterzeichnet hat, was mich allerdings ein wenig verwirrt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es irgendwann in der Zukunft als Werkzeug gegen mich oder Molly Weasley eingesetzt werden soll. "

Harry lehnte sich zurück und wechselte zu seiner anderen Hand. "Als mein magischer Vormund war es seine Pflicht, mich über meine zukünftigen Aufgaben als Oberhaupt meiner Familie zu informieren, aber ich wusste nichts, über die Rechte und Pflichten des Hauses Potter, bis Susan und Hannah sich letztes Jahr offiziell entschuldigten und Neville mir ein bisschen erzählte. Er erzählte mir nie von den Verliesen meiner Familie, ich wusste bis diesen Sommer nicht einmal, dass ich mehr als das kleine Schulverlies besitze Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass er meine Post abgefangen hat, was ich anfangs verstehen konnte, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, wäre es nicht mehr notwendig."

Harry nickte Hermine und Daphne zu. "Während meiner bisherigen Schulzeit,hat er mich wegen meiner Narbe belogen. Hermine hat darauf hingewiesen, dass die" Schutzmaßnahmen "auf dem Stein der Weisen in unserem ersten Jahr fast maßgeschneidert aussahen, um mich und Neville zu testen. Diese Tatsache ist unbestreitbar. Genau aus diesem Grund flog er in der Nacht auf einem Besen zum Ministerium, als Quirrelmort versuchte, ihn zu stehlen, wenn er doch einfach flohen oder apparieren konnte. Letztes Jahr hat er nichts getan, als Lucius Malfoy uns davon abgehalten hat, reife Alraunen für die versteinerten Schüler zu bekommen. Er versuchte auch, meine Gedanken mit Legilimentik kurz nach dem Ereignis in der Kammer des Schreckens zu lesen. "

Harry hielt inne, um sich zu konzentrieren, bevor er fortfuhr. "Trotz allem war das einzige, was technisch illegal war, das Abfangen meiner Post und die Legilimentik. Beide Ereignisse haben offizielle Erklärungen: wegen der Legilimentik, das war kurz nach dem Vorfall in der Kammer des Schreckens, und das andere kann man damit begründen, dass ich keine verfluchte Post als Kleinkind erhalten sollte. Und wir können nicht einmal beweisen, dass er es war."

Amelia war Sauer am Ende von Harry´s Aussage und Tonks 'Haar hatte ein mieses Braun angenommen. "Du könntest ihn wahrscheinlich für die Vernachlässigung deiner Verwandten und den Mangel an Informationen über Haus Potter anklagen, aber es wäre schwierig mit dem guten Ruf, den Albus hat. Bestenfalls würdest du wahrscheinlich nur eine Entschuldigung erhalten und ein Geständnis, dass er mit seinen vielen Positionen überlastet war." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast absolut Recht. Das ist ein sehr beunruhigendes Muster eines Mannes, der sich scheinbar furchtbar um dich gekümmert hat und sich auf dich fokussiert hat."

Shiva nickte. "Aus diesem Grund sind wir nicht zu Ihnen oder sonst jemandem gegangen, um Anklage zu erheben. Es gibt sehr wenig Konkretes, auf das wir hinweisen können, und er hat zu viel Macht, so das wir nichts unternehmen können, ohne etwas in der Hinterhand zu haben."

"Harry", sagte Daphne leise, "sag ihnen den Rest."

"Den Rest?" Fragte Hermine und warf Daphne einen berechnenden Blick zu.

"Ich bin kein Idiot, Hermine. Ich kann auch Daten zusammenstellen, weißt du. Es ist nicht schwer zu verstehen, dass dieser Heiratsvertrag kurz nach Harry´s Unterbringung unterzeichnet wurde und die anderen Angriffe und Verhaftungen." Daphne lächelte als Antwort auf Hermines große Augen. Harry kicherte nur. Seine Freundin war nicht umsonst in Slytherin … im Gegensatz zu Draco Malfoy.

"Worüber redet sie, Harry?" Fragte Tonks und drehte sich zu dem einsamen Mann im Raum um. Ihre Augen waren weit und sie saß ein wenig zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl.

"Nun", sagte Harry, "das Timing ist nur verdächtig. Ich denke wirklich, dass die anderen eine größere Sache daraus machen, als sie es wahrscheinlich ist. Meine Eltern sind am 31. Oktober gestorben. Ich war am 1. November bei den Dursley´s. Sirius Black wurde verhaftet und am 3. November nach Askaban gebracht. Meine Patin Alice Longbottom wurde am 4. November angegriffen und in den jetzigen Geisteszustand gebracht Der Ehevertrag für mich wurde von Molly Weasley am 5. November erstellt und unterschrieben. Ich stimme zu, dass alles ein bisschen verdächtig aussieht, aber als So wie ich Albus Dumbledore nicht mag und hasse, wie er entschlossen scheint, mein Leben zu kontrollieren, denke ich nicht, dass er böse ist. Und nur jemand Böses hätte absichtlich angeordnet, dass die Longbottoms angegriffen und Sirius Black weggesperrt wird."

Amelia war eine Weile still, während sich die anderen einfach zurücklehnten. Shiva und Hermine hatten das schon gehört und waren nicht überrascht. Daphne hielt ihr Kinn und überlegte sich die möglichen Optionen. Tonks starrte einfach leer an die Decke.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Amelia schließlich, "glauben Sie wirklich, dass Dumbledore nichts mit diesen Ereignissen zu tun hatte?"

"Ich denke, er hat die Chancen gesehen und sie genutzt", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie ich schon sagte, ich mag ihn nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er die anderen absichtlich verletzt hat, nur um mich zu kontrollieren."

"Das ..." Amelia seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Es ist immer noch beunruhigend. Jetzt bin ich sehr froh, dass ich darum gebeten habe, dass über dieses Treffen stillschweigen bewahrt wird. Ich stimme zu, dass es sehr wenig gibt, was wir tatsächlich gegen ihn verwenden könnten. Ich werde einige ruhige Nachforschungen anstellen und sehen, was ich finden kann." In der Zwischenzeit versuchst du, den Schulleiter aus dem weg zu gehen. Vielleicht möchtest du alternative Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten finden, Harry. "

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte sich um Harry anzustarren, während Daphne müde nickte. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ignorierte seine zwei Freunde. "Nicht möglich, Ma'am. Ich habe bereits im Sommer mit Shiva darüber gesprochen. Dumbledore ist immer noch mein magischer Vormund, also müsste er jeden Schulwechsel genehmigen."

Amelia nickte sanft. "Verdammt. Sehr gut. Sollte etwas passieren, das sofortige die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren erfordert, zögere bitte nicht, Tonks zu kontaktieren. Wenn du eine Chance bekommst, könnte es eine gute Idee sein, einen dieser Steine auch für mich herzustellen. Ich würde es auch nehmen. Als einen persönlichen Gefallen, wenn du einen für Susan angefertigt hast."

"Das kann ich machen." Harry lächelte sie an. "Danke fürs Zuhören. Es gibt sehr wenige Erwachsene, die das machen."

Amelia nickte. "Natürlich, Harry. Ich bemühe mich immer, legitimen Bedenken zuzuhören. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns vorerst vertagen. Ich werde dich über alles, was wir auf beiden Seiten entdecken, auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich bitte darum, dass du dasselbe tust." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Tonks, ich werde dich im Büro treffen?"

Tonks riss sich aus ihren Träumereien. "Ja, Boss. Ich werde Sie in ein paar Minuten wieder treffen."

Fühl dich frei, später vorbeizukommen, Harry. "Shiva zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie Amelia nach draußen folgte.

"Harry", sagte Hermine, "können wir reden, wenn du zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum kommst?"

"Sicher, Hermine", antwortete er. "Ich habe etwas, was ich dich trotzdem fragen wollte." Sie nickte und eilte hinaus.

"Herrgott, Harry, du kannst ein Zimmer räumen, oder?" Sagte Daphne mit einem kleinen Kichern.

"Wir müssen übrigens über Tracey sprechen. Ich ... könnte einen Ratschlag gebrauchen."

"Von mir?"

"Nun, ich kann nicht direkt mit ihr reden, ohne eine zweite Meinung zu bekommen, oder?" sagte sie und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Egal", sagte Harry und winkte sie ab. "Gib mir nur eine Minute, um mit Tonks zu reden, ja?"

"Auf jeden Fall." Sie gab ein spielerisches Grinsen. "Soll ich dir das Zimmer geben?"

Tonks Gesicht wurde rot, genau wie Harry´s. "Für den Fall, dass die Kleine Miss Greengrass vergessen hat, Harry Potter hier ist nur 13, also was immer du implizierst, ich schlage vor, dass du eine Kehrtwende machst."

"Ja, sicher, Fräulein, ich habe einen Kontaktohrring", sagte Daphne lachend. "Kümmere dich nicht um mich; ich bin nur in der Ecke und lese dann."

"Tut mir Leid", seufzte Harry und wandte sich an Tonks.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Harry." Tonks schnaubte und ihre Haare blitzten kurz blau, bevor sie Lila wurden. "Sie hat einen Punkt. Ich bin die einzige Person außerhalb deiner unmittelbaren Gruppe von Freunden, die eine Kommunikations-Rune hat."

"Ja, aber du bist auch meine Freundin, Tonks", sagte Harry. Er sah sie besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut? Du hast während des ganzen Treffens nicht wirklich gut ausgesehen. Besonders gegen Ende ..."

"Es ist einfach scheiße, dass deine Träume und dein Idol so zerrissen werden, Pimpf."

"Pimpf?" Sagte Harry und hob seine Augenbraue an.

"Nun, _Harry '_ ist nicht gerade ein einfacher _Spitzname_ , oder? Und du hast klargestellt, dass Shiva schon den Spitznamen _Kid_ 'gestohlen hat, so dass ich bei „ _Pimpf_ " ' bleibe. Das ist kürzer als meiner. Es funktioniert kurzfristig. "

"Uh huh. Wir werden sehen. Hör auf, der Frage auszuweichen."

"Eigentlich habe ich das nicht", sagte Tonks achselzuckend. "Dumbledore war irgendwie der Typ, zu dem ich als Kind immer auf gesehen habe. Die letzten paar Minuten haben das ziemlich effektiv zerstört."

"Und deine Träume? Ich nehme an, die anderen Auroren behandeln dich nicht gut?"

"Ich rocke das Boot. Es ist irgendwie mein Ding", grinste sie ihn an. "Es ist nichts absichtliches mehr wirklich jenseits der Haare und gelegentliche Streiche. Ich habe ein paar Ideen für verbesserte Sicherheit und es wurde wegen fehlender Erfahrung oder Mittel abgelehnt. Die Sache mit meinem Cousin verschärft nur die Dinge. Es ist nicht einfach von niemanden ernst genommen zu werden, außer von Madame Bones."

"Es tut mir leid, Tonks. Ich glaube, das ist teilweise meine Schuld, weil ich dich von Anfang an so aufgezogen habe." Er zog eine Grimasse.

"Harry", sagte sie schnaubend, "du bist eines der wenigen Dinge, die mich heute immer noch zum Lachen bringen. Meine Probleme mit meinen Kollegen ist, dass sie Arschlöcher sind, die mich eher für meine Kräfte als für meinen Verstand nützlich finden. Es ist nicht viel anders als in der Schule, also sollte ich mich besser daran gewöhnen. "

"Ich sage immer noch, du solltest tun, was dich glücklich macht."

"Nun, je schneller du deinen eventuellen Runen-Laden aufgebaut hast, desto schneller kann das passieren, Pimpf." Tonks lachte mit ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. "In Ordnung, ich muss los. Denk dran, ruf mich an, wenn du mein Cousin findest und ich schnappe mir Madame Bones und bin gleich da."

"Pass auf dich auf, Tonks." Harry winkte, als sie nach draußen ging. Er drehte sich zu Daphne um und setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von ihr, ignorierte ihr Grinsen. "Waren diese Stühle hier, als wir reinkamen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie nur bemerkt, als ich nach einer ruhigen Ecke zum sitzen suchte, damit ihr zwei miteinander reden könnt. Granger, pass besser auf. Du siehst aus, als würdest du zu den älteren Frauen gehen."

"Du bist die zweite Person, die das zu mir sagt", grummelte Harry. "Und dir ist klar, dass Hermine fast ein Jahr älter ist als ich, oder? Zum Teufel, fast alle außer Luna sind älter als ich."

"Ich ruhe mich nur darauf aus", lachte Daphne.

"Yeah, yeah lache nur, Greengrass. Werden wir über mich und meine potentiell nicht existierende Freundin sprechen oder werden wir über dich und deine potentielle Freundin sprechen?"

Daphne verzog das Gesicht. "Das stört dich wirklich nicht?"

"Shiva hatte Ex-Freundinnen und Ex-Freunde", kommentierte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Tracey hat mehrmals erwähnt, dass sie nur an Mädchen interessiert ist. Ich war direkt neben dir, als Diarymort erwähnte, dass sie dich liebt. Ich werde dich deswegen nicht meiden, Daphne."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie seufzend, "aber von meiner Seite aus ist das alles sehr ... komisch. Und es ist außergewöhnlich merkwürdig, mit einem Jungen darüber zu reden, geschweige denn mit einem Gryffindor."

"Ich könnte Hermine holen, weißt du", sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Grinsen. "Oder wir könnten warten, bis Luna zurückkommt, was beide Probleme lösen würde."

Daphne schnaubte. "Nein, danke. Luna ist süß genug, aber es gibt absolut keine Chance, dass ich diese Unterhaltung mit ihr führen kann, es sei denn, sie lässt diese Träumerei ganz fallen."

"Du weißt, dass es nicht so einfach ist, Daphne. Aber wir werden abgelenkt. Hast du Tracey gegenüber erwähnt, was Diarymort gesagt hat? Was weiß Sie?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht", schüttelte Daphne ihren Kopf. "Tracey ist aber schlau. Sie weiß, dass sich etwas geändert hat. Ich habe versucht, offen darüber zu sein und ehrlich gesagt hat die Idee eine gewisse Anziehungskraft. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, so lange ich mich erinnern kann ... Es könnte ... nett sein . "

"Also, was ist das Problem?" Fragte Harry.

"Es ist wirklich zweifach. Die erste und offensichtlichste ist, dass sie meine beste Freundin ist. Was wenn es nicht funktioniert? Was wenn es schlecht endet und ich sie dabei verliere? Ich würde lieber keine Beziehung anfangen als meine Freundin zu verlieren."

"Ihr beide könntet zustimmen zurück zu gehen, wenn die Dinge auseinander fallen. Dass deine Freundschaft immer die wichtigste Beziehung sein würde, die ihr habt. Es ist genau das, was ich in ein paar Minuten sagen werde."

Daphne starrte ihn an bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Gryffindor´s sagen immer alles gerade heraus", murmelte sie. "Nun, viel Glück, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Herangehensweise für mich funktionieren würde, aber du hast Recht, ich nehme an, dass es etwas wäre, dass ich bei ihr ansprechen kann und dass wir unter uns ausmachen solllten."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das gesagt habe ... aber lass uns damit gehen." Mädchen machten so wenig Sinn. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie sich eine Lösung ausgedacht hatte, die er in keiner Weise gesagt hatte. "Was ist das zweite Hauptproblem?"

"Harry", seufzte Daphne, "du wurdest nicht als Reinblut erzogen. Genauer gesagt als reinblütige Erbin. Die Erwartungen an Luna, Neville, Susan und mich sind anders als an Leute wie Tracey und Hermine."

"Oh? Wo passe ich in dieses Erwartungsding?"

"Im Gegensatz zu uns hast du nie das geringste Interesse am selben Geschlecht gezeigt. Also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, trotz Colin Creevy, der dir manchmal wie ein sabbernder verlorener Welpe folgt."

"Warte, Neville hat -"

"Fokus, Harry. Wir reden hier über die Erwartungen." Harry blickte finster auf ihren Kommentar. Sie hatte das absichtlich gemacht. "Als reinblütige Erbin oder Erbin für ein Nobles Haus wird von uns erwartet, dass wir einen Erben in die Welt setzen, der die Blutlinie weiterführt. Luna, Susan und Neville sind die letzten ihrer Linie und müssen daher einen Erben zeugen oder sie werden im wesentlichen von der High Society ausgeschlossen. Ich habe etwas mehr Spielraum, da ich noch eine Schwester habe. Ich möchte Astoria diese Last nicht aufbürden. Tori war immer ein wildes Kind und, obwohl sie mich manchmal zu verzweifeln bringt, liebe ich sie sehr und würde es tun, damit sie nicht in die Erbfolge gezwungen wird und einen Erben zeugen muss."

"Also", sagte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, "willst du dich nicht mit Tracey verabreden, weil du in Zukunft ein Baby haben musst?"

"Nun, das vereinfacht es schrecklich, aber ... ja." Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich muss irgendwann einen Erben zur Welt bringen. Tracey fehlt die dafür nötige Abstammung. Magie kann einiges bewirken, aber es kann dein Geschlecht nicht verändern. Selbst deine Freundin Tonks, könnte sich in die passende Männliche Form verwandeln um den Akt zu genießen, aber sie könnte niemals eine Frau schwängern."

"Daph", sagte Harry, "dir ist klar, dass wir Teenager sind, ja? Während ich ein Märchen liebe, das genauso endet wie der nächste Zauber, gibt es keine Garantie, dass wir jetzt heiraten werden."

"Ich weiß. Aber es gibt immer noch ein Stigma gegen homosexuelle Beziehungen zwischen Erben die Heiraten. Mein Vater ist schwierig genug. Ich erwarte nicht den Tag, an dem er erfährt, dass ich in eine Beziehung bin, aus der kein Erbe hervorspringen wird." Sie runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme in den Raum starrend.

Harry rieb sich verzweifelt die Stirn. "Daphne, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten, schwanger zu werden."

"Ich habe kein Interesse daran, diese Art von Tränken oder Ritualen zu benutzen. Harry und Blutadoptionen machen mich verrückt."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung von irgendetwas, was du gerade gesagt hast", er lachte kläglich. "Ich sprach über Muggel Methoden. Ich sah ein Programm über den Sommer. Sie haben Behandlungen für Paare, die Schwierigkeiten haben, Kinder zu bekommen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, es wäre genauso einfach es an zwei Mädchen anzuwenden, solange Sie einen bereitwilligen Männlichen Spender finden." Sein Gesicht wurde ein wenig rot, als er sich an die Fernsehshow erinnerte, obwohl er es schaffte, das Erröten größtenteils im Zaum zu halten.

Und es gibt immer die altmodische Art, wenn der Spender versteht, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache war ... "Daphne beäugte ihn und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, als wäre er ein Stück Fleisch.

"Äh, Daphne? Warum siehst du mich so an?" Seine Röte begann sich auszubreiten.

"Kein Grund Rot zu werden, Harry", sagte sie grinsend und tätschelte seinen Arm. "Ich habe gerade über deine Idee nachgedacht. Danke dafür übrigens. Es hat etwas. Es würde meinen Vater auch lange genug von meinem Rücken fern halten, um zu sehen, ob die Beziehung überhaupt funktionieren könnte."

"Ähm, sicher. Freut mich zu helfen." Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Daphne zum Feuer zurückkehrte. Wann wurde ein Feuer angezündet?

"Harry." Daphne beugte sich vor und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor er überhaupt merkte, dass sie es getan hatte. "Vielen Dank."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging durch das Porträitloch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckte Hermine sofort in der Ecke, die sich auf ihrem Lieblingssessel mit einem Buch in der Hand zusammengerollt hatte. Er atmete tief ein und murmelte vor sich hin: "Genug Zeit, um abzubrechen. Gryffindor´s stürmen voraus."

"Hey, Hermine", sagte er, als er ging und sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen ließ.

"Hallo, Harry." Hermine schloss ihr Buch und legte es zur Seite, drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Augen einen leichten Glanz hatten und an den Rändern ein wenig rot waren. "Wirst du wirklich gehen, wenn du deinen neuen Vormund hast?"

"Was? Was ist das -", unterbrach Harry Sie plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was Hermine gedacht hatte. "Oh Gott, nein, Hermine, ich würde nie die Schule wechseln, ohne es vorab mit dir besprechen! Es war nur eine müßige Unterhaltung, die wir hatten und die Idee wurde fast sofort verworfen. Wenn es jemals soweit sein sollte, wirst du es als erste erfahren, und ich beabsichtige, euch alle ganz herzlich einzuladen!"

"Oh." Sie wischte sich mit einer schnellen Hand über die Augen. Ich ... Harry, ich weiß, wir haben die letzten paar Tage gestritten, aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Du warst mein erster richtiger Freund. Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Hogwarts ohne dich genießen könnte ... "

"Hermine", Harry streckte eine Hand aus und ergriff ihre. "Du bist auch meine beste Freundin. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, die verrückten Dinge in meinem Leben ohne dich durchzustehen. Ich ..." Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort, "Hermine, es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich gesagt habe und Ich habe mich danach schrecklich gefühlt und ich weiß, dass ich es vermasselt habe. Du hast nur auf mich aufgepasst, und ich habe dich komplett abgewimmelt. Ich habe versucht, einen Weg zu finden, mich mit einer Art großer Geste zu entschuldigen, aber ich hatte einfach keine Idee. "

"Harry, du musst das nicht tun. Ich habe mich auch geirrt", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Du machst ausgezeichnete Arbeit mit deinen _Runen-Kombinationen_. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du in Schwierigkeiten geraten bist, wenn du nicht an anderen Dingen arbeitest."

"Ich weiß. Und nachdem ich darüber nachgedacht habe, denke ich, hast du Recht. Ich habe meine Zaubersprüche vernachlässigt, weil Runen so viel einfacher für mich sind. Ich muss kaum an diesen arbeiten und es war ... schön, etwas zu finden, das bei mir gut funktionierte", er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich aufhören werde, mich auf den Aufbau der Kombinationen zu konzentrieren, aber ich kann versprechen, dass ich sicherstellen kann, dass ich die Zauber, auf denen sie basieren, Zaubern kann, bevor ich mich auf meine Erfindungen stütze."

"Ich denke, das ist ein vollkommen vernünftiger Kompromiss, Harry."

Er nickte. "Danke. Okay, jetzt kommen die harten Sachen ..."

"Oh?" Sie blickte gespannt auf den Kopf. "Das war nicht schwer?"

"Nicht im Vergleich dazu", murmelte er. "Ich habe Daphne einen Rat gegeben, den ich versuchen werde, selbst zu folgen. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich es getan habe. Vielleicht. Es war eine sehr verwirrende Unterhaltung für mich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die irritierenden Gedanken zu klären. "Egal, der Punkt ist, Hermine, du bist meine beste Freundin. Und ich ... ich möchte vielleicht versuchen, mehr zu sein als das. Als du letztes Jahr verletzt warst, habe ich es verstanden. Die Dinge, die mich vorher bewegt haben, haben mich aber gedrängt, weiter zu machen. Ich fühlte mich verletzt, es war, als würde die Welt zum Erliegen kommen. Ich habe über den Sommer darüber nachgedacht und ich … ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, was Liebe ist. Die Dursley´s waren definitiv kein Vorbild. Aber ich habe gelernt, seit ich hierher gekommen bin. Und obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich dich liebe oder nicht, weiß ich, dass ich mehr für dich fühle als nur als Freund." Harry hielt inne und stürzte dann so schnell weiter, dass sich die Worte vermischten. "Und ich dachte daran, dich etwas zu fragen. Willstdumitmirnachhogsmeadegehenundmeinefreundinsein?."

Hermine blinzelte und starrte ihn für einen Moment an. "Harry, bevor ich auf irgendwas anderes antworte ... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, diesen letzten Satz zu wiederholen? Normalerweise bin ich die´jenige, die zu schnell spricht, um zu verstehen."

Harry lachte kläglich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehst und vielleicht meine Freundin sein möchtest." Sein Gesicht brannte und er war furchtbar froh, dass er keinen Spiegel hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die gleiche Farbe wie die Haare der Weasley´s.

"Harry, sieh mich an", sagte Hermine. Langsam hob Harry seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie breit lächelte. "Ich habe mich für dich interessiert, seit du auf den Rücken eines Trolls gesprungen bist, um mich zu retten."

"Du … warte ... was?"

"Du bist auf einen Troll gesprungen, um mein Leben zu retten, Harry. Wie sollte ich dich dann nicht mögen?" Hermine lachte und zog ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste seine Wange. "Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen, Harry. Und ja, ich würde auch gerne deine Freundin sein." Sie zog sich zurück und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, während sie ihn auf Armeslänge hielt. "Aber nur damit wir eines geklärt haben, Harry, ich habe keine Absicht, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Wenn das komisch wird oder wenn du dich jemals unwohl fühlst, sagst du sofort etwas und wir treten zurück und überdenken das ganze. Ich sorge mich sehr um dich, Harry. aber ich würde lieber eine Freundschaft pflegen als eine Beziehung, die uns auseinander reißt. " Sie begann ihn anzustarren. "Warum lachst du? Ich meine es ernst!"

"Entschuldigung, Hermine!" Harry sprach zwischen seinen Lachern aus. "Es ist nur so, dass ich Daphne geraten habe, buchstäblich das gleiche zu Tracey zu sagen!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Abendessen in dieser Nacht war ... interessant. Harry und Hermine aßen schüchtern, während sie Hände hielten und erröteten, als ein kleines, brünettes Mädchen sich ihnen gegenüber niederließ und Harry breit anlächelte. "Hiya!" Sie sagte.

"Äh, hallo? Kennen wir ..." Er verstummte als er sie genauer ansah. Sie war außerordentlich vertraut.

"Astoria." Das Mädchen streckte die Hand aus und lächelte breit. "Du kannst mich Tori nennen. Du bist mit meiner Schwester befreundet."

"Hallo, Tori", Hermine streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte die Hand des jüngeren Mädchens. "Ich bin Hermine."

"Ich weiß. Und du bist Harry. Meine Schwester hat viel über euch beide geredet."

"Gute Dinge, hoffe ich?" Fragte Harry, der sich bereits ein wenig verloren fühlte.

"Meistens. Obwohl sie sich ein wenig beschwert, dass ihr beide wie wir in Slytherin sein solltet", schnaubte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sage nur, dass es beweist, dass du schlauer bist als wir, weil du ein Slytherin in einem anderen Haus bist. Das ist so unglaublich hinterhältig von dir! Salazar Slytherin wäre so stolz gewesen!"

"Sicher ...", sagte Harry. _"Wie kann sie so frech sein?"_

"Also wird einer von euch mit Daphne ausgehen? Ich habe auf einen großen Bruder gehofft, aber eine andere große Schwester wäre auch cool."

Hermine spritzte den Saft heraus, den sie gerade getrunken hatte und Harry begann zu stöhnen. Astoria ihrerseits wich geschickt dem Saft aus und schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Tori", sagte Hermine, versuchte und scheiterte für einen Anschein von Ruhe und Belustigung, "wir waren eigentlich nur bereit, uns vorher zu verabreden."

"Oh", Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist da auch noch Platz für Daphne? Sie könnte eine Gefährtin sein, um auf diese Weise die Greengrass-Linie fortzusetzen."

Die Münder der beiden Gryffindor´s öffneten sich. Sie wurden davor bewahrt, zu antworten, als Daphne hinter ihnen rief: "Tori! Was machst du? Halt die Klappe, du kleine Landplage!"

"Ich habe nur eine Frage gestellt. Du hast gesagt, ich könnte nach Neujahr mit deinen Freunden reden. Es ist nach Neujahr."

"Es tut mir so leid, Leute", sagte Daphne stöhnend. Sie hob ihre Schwester auf und begann, sie zu dem Slytherin-Tisch zurückzudrängen. "Ich schwöre, wir haben sie besser erzogen. Ich rede später mit euch!"

"Tschüss, Harry! Tschüss, Hermine! Denkt darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe!" schrie Astoria winkend, als sie sich mit sich ziehen ließ.

Harry schlug mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch. "Waren wir jemals so ... energetisch?"

Hermine seufzte und füllte ihr Glas wieder. "Ehrlich? Ich denke nicht. Aber wir sollten uns wirklich glücklich schätzen. Stell dir vor, wenn Luna sich so verhält."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er starrte seine Freundin an. "Und mit diesem Gedanken denke ich, dass ich für den Rest der Woche Albträume haben werde."


	14. Wrackspurts

**Wrackspurts**

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es angenehmer wäre, wenn es nicht so kalt wäre", murmelte Harry durch den Schal um seinen Hals. Er und Hermine gingen durch Hogsmeade in Richtung der Drei Besen. Er dankte seinen Glücksstern, dass sie nicht zu Madam Puddifoot's gehen wollte. Die älteren Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten Horrorgeschichten über dieses Gebäude erzählt. Es klang schlimmer als Voldemort gegenüberzustehen.

"Nun, es ist Februar, Harry", kicherte Hermine neben ihm. _Wenigstens_ dachte er, während sie kicherte. Ihr Schal dämpfte ebenfalls die Stimme. "Wir können mit der Temperatur, dem Schnee und den Dementoren nicht gerade picknicken. Es ist nicht nötig, dieses Date peinlich zu machen. Dementoren sind für eine schöne Date-Atmossphäre wirklich nicht förderlich. "

Harry lachte. Vertraue Hermine, um einen Witz über die bösen Abscheulichkeiten zu machen, die einen die Seele aussaugt. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und trat ein, nachdem er dem Schnee von den Schuhen klopfte, bevor sie zu einem Tisch gingen.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Neville damit einverstanden war ... du weißt schon ... das Date und alles ...", sagte Harry.

"Harry", Hermine lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Neville erzählte mir früher, er hätte gedacht, dass wir uns bereits früher verabreden würden und es endlich bemerkt haben. Es war ziemlich unterhaltsam, als er mit Daphne und Tracey ging und auch sie sagten. Dass Sie ein Date haben."

"Yeah, vor allem, als er dieses gruselige Lächeln bekam und sagte, dass so aussah, als wäre es Zeit, Susan zu fragen." Harry hielt inne und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Du weißt, ich dachte, dass Hannah ihn mag..."

Hermine spähte durch die Gegend, nickte über den Mangel an Leuten in der Nähe und lehnte sich vor. "Ich habe sie tatsächlich schon gefragt. Sie beide scheinen ihn zu mögen und sie wollen versuchen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er Sie beide wählt, sie wollen ihm ende nächsten Jahres fragen."

Harry´s Kiefer klappte herunter. "Was?" Er war unglaublich dankbar, dass sie noch kein Butterbier bekommen hatten.

"Das war auch meine erste Reaktion." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe aber später nachgesehen. Scheinbar … obwohl nicht oft benutzt wird ... gibt es einen Präzedenzfall für Heiratswillige, wenn die involvierten Frauen die letzten ihrer Linie sind. Ich denke, dass es ziemlich veraltet ist, auch wenn ich es verstehen kann, dass Sie den Familiennamen erhalten wollen. Diese Art von Dingen beginnt mich weniger zu frustrieren, als ich Anfangs gedacht bin nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Sache ist oder nicht, dass ich anfange, gegen die Tatsache immun zu werden, dass das Die Zauberwelt scheint in verschiedenen Bereichen im Mittelalter stecken geblieben zu sein scheint. "

"Hat Tori in den Ferien so etwas nicht erwähnt?"

"Ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr erinnern. Ich war ein bisschen beschäftigt mit ihr, weil sie versucht hat, uns mit ihrer Schwester zusammen zu bringen", schnaubte Hermine. "Solange alle Beteiligten es für akzeptabel halten, nehme ich an, dass es nicht wirklich mein Platz ist, ihr Leben zu diktieren. Schließlich, wenn es sie glücklich macht, könnten sie sich auch dafür entscheiden."

"Denkst du, Neville würde das mitmachen?" Fragte Harry.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte seine Hand. "Es ist süß, dass du denkst, die Jungs haben eine Wahl in diesen Angelegenheiten, Harry."

"Ähm ..." Harry wurde von der Antwort von Madame Rosmerta gerettet, die zwei Butterbiere abstellte. Schnuffel sprang hinter ihr her und leckte prompt Harry´s Hand, bevor er sich neben den Jungen setzte und seine Ohren präsentierte. "Schön, dich zu sehen, Schnuffel." Harry streichelte den Kopf und gab dem Hund ein reuiges Grinsen als er die Ohren des Riesen kraulte. Als die Matrone weitergegangen war, wandte Harry sich wieder seiner Freundin zu. "Also, ähm, ich bin äh ... was machen wir ... äh ..."

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und ließ ihn eine Minute lang stolpern, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrach. "Harry, es ist ein Date. Du brauchst nicht nach etwas zu fragen, was du tun oder sagen kannst." Schnuffel richtete sich auf und spähten zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. Er gab einen erfreut klingenden Bellen von sich und ging sofort hinüber, um ihre Hand zu lecken und sich neben sie zu setzen. "Anscheinend haben wir Schnuffel´s Zustimmung. Ernsthaft, Harry, handle normal. Wir haben versprochen, zuerst Freunde zu sein, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte ihr Lachen. "Ja, Entschuldigung. Schlag mich, wenn ich wieder ein Trottel werde, ja?" Sie nickte weise. "Also, du hast mir nie gesagt, wie du zu all den Klassen gehst, die gleichzeitig stattfinden. Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf halbem Weg umkehrst, weil du definitiv während des gesamten Runenkunde-Unterrichts neben mir gesessen hast und Dean fragt dich immer, was mit dem Lehrer für Muggelkunde nicht stimmt, also bist du offensichtlich auch darin."

Hermine gab ein unverbindliches Achselzucken. "Ich habe ein wenig Hilfe von Professor McGonagall bekommen. Das ist wirklich alles, was ich sagen darf."

"Nun, kann ich versuchen es zu erraten?"

Sie kicherte. "Sicher. Ich bezweifle, dass du trotzdem die richtige Antwort findest." Schnuffel gab ein ermutigendes Bellen, während seine Rute wild umher wedelte.

"Hm", Harry rieb sich das Kinn, "du hast dich nicht selbst geteilt, oder? Du lernst nicht wirklich, während du immer noch hier bei mir sitzt, oder?"

"Nein, Harry, ich bin kein Seestern. Ich habe mich nicht geteilt", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

"Hast du einen magischen Klon bekommen, der dir seine Erinnerungen an die Klasse vermitteln kann?"

"Nein, aber das ist eigentlich keine schlechte Vermutung. Ich frage mich, ob sie so etwas mit Magie machen können ..."

"Hm, hast du ... nein, das würde nicht funktionieren ... na ja, es ist nicht so, als würdest du Zeit reisen oder so etwas. Wenn Zauberer Zeit reisen könnten, wären so viele Probleme ..." Harry verstummte als er den panischen Blick in Hermines Augen bemerkte. Er starrte ihn an. "Nein, das hast du nicht! Du reist durch die Zeit? Um zusätzliche Klassen zu besuchen!?"

"Shh! senke deine Stimme, Harry!" Zischte Hermine. Sie nahm schnell ihren Zauberstab und warf ein paar Privatsphärenzauber, die die Zwillinge ihr beigebracht hatten. Schnuffel neigte den Kopf zu ihr. "Du wirst das jetzt nicht ruhen lassen, oder?"

"Willst du Witze machen? Du reist durch die Zeit! Für den Unterricht! Erzähl mir alles. Bitte", Harry streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihre Hand auf und sah Sie mit seinen besten Welpenblick an.

"Ugh, gut", seufzte sie. "Du kannst es niemandem erzählen. Hörst du mich, Harry? Wenn du es jemandem erzählst, schwöre ich, dass ich es tue, nun, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde, aber dir wird es nicht gefallen, das kann ich dir versichern!" Er nickte hastig aufgrund ihres Blicks. Hermine beurteilte ihn schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und ausreichend eingeschüchtert, bevor sie eine Hand an ihren Hals führte und eine kleine Sanduhr an einer goldenen Kette hervorzog. Harry sah es nur kurz, bevor sie es wieder in ihre Robe steckte. "Es heißt Zeitumkehrer. Sie sind sehr streng kontrolliert. Ich habe es nur, weil Professor McGonagall einen Freund bei den hat."

"Wow ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass du eine Zeitmaschine hast, nur um ein paar zusätzliche Stunden zu nehmen ..."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich nehme meine Studien ernst." Schnuffel und Harry schnaubten dabei. "Außerdem ist es nicht gerade eine Zeitmaschine. Es ist tatsächlich etwas gefährlicheres, wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist. Und es ist ziemlich begrenzt. Ich kann nur sechs Stunden jeden Tag zurück gehen und ich muss vorsichtig sein, dass ich mich nicht selbst sehe. Und ich kann nicht alles ändern. Alles, was ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe, habe ich bereits getan. Ich würde genau das gleiche Vorkommnis herbeiführen. Der Versuch, dies zu umgehen, könnte theoretisch jemanden völlig aus der Zeit auslöschen. "

"Das ... macht keinen Sinn, Hermine. Und klingt unglaublich gefährlich." Harry starrte seine Freundin an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er sich ärgern sollte, dass sie sich in eine potentiell gefährliche Situation gebracht hatte, nur um einige Wahlfächer zu belegen, oder dass sie es geschafft hatte, über die Hälfte des Schuljahres durch die Zeit zu reisen.

"Nun, die Gesetze der Zeit sind nicht gut verstanden und von dem wenigen, was ich aus der arithmantischen Theorie verstehen konnte, widersprechen sie sich ohnehin. Ich entschied mich, einfach an den festgelegten Regeln festzuhalten." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Trotzdem ... du hättest nicht einfach ein paar Unterrichtsstunden fallen lassen können?"

"Nun ... es wird kein Problem nach diesem Jahr sein, Harry, also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen." Sie schlurfte und wandte ihren Blick ab.

"Was meinst du? Hermine?" Fragte Harry.

"Ich mache das lang genug, dass ich meinen Geburtstag um ein paar Monate verschoben habe. Ich fühle mich eigentlich etwas unwohl dabei, also beabsichtige ich aufzuhören, nachdem das Jahr vorbei ist. Außerdem habe ich Wahrsagung und Muggelkunde bereits vor einen Monat fallen gelassen. Der Unterricht sind einfach lächerlich, habe ich dir jemals erzählt, dass das einzige, was sie über den Zweiten Weltkrieg lehren, ist, dass Gellert Grindelwald heimlich Hitler unterstützte? Das ist es! Einer der verheerendsten Kriege, die die Welt gesehen hat und er wird auf ein einziges Ereignis reduziert! Nichts über die Atombomben, nichts über den Holocaust, nichts über Panzer … die Klasse erkennt nicht einmal die Existenz von Geschützen an! Ich habe die Meinung, einfach eine Granate auf Voldemort zu werfen oder ihn durch einen Scharfschützen zu treffen, sollte er jemals einen Körper zurück bekommen."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Eigentlich habe ich Shiva schon danach gefragt. Sie sagte, dass einige Muggelgeborene es während des Krieges versucht hätten. Er hatte etwas mit seinen Körper getan, um konventionelle Waffen davon abzuhalten, ihn zu verletzen. Es hat bei ein paar seiner Leutnants funktioniert, obwohl ich denke, dass Sie am ende des Krieges ähnliche Schutzmaßnahmen hatten. Ist Muggelkunde wirklich so schlimm? Ich wusste, dass es ein Witz wäre, aber trotzdem. Wow. "

"Ja. Der einzige Grund, warum ich es nicht auch fallen gelassen habe, ist, dass ich eine Liste aller Probleme mit der Klasse beenden will", seufzte Hermine. "Kein Wunder, dass Reinblüter Muggel nicht ernst nehmen, wenn das ihre Haupteinführung in die Muggelwelt ist."

"Ja." Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er über den Rest ihrer Aussage nachdachte. "Warte, du hast deinen Geburtstag verschoben?"

"Im Moment ist es nicht viel", sagte Hermine und winkte abweisend ab. "Ein bisschen weniger als ein Monat. Bis Ende des Jahres werden es nur noch etwa ein halbes Monat sein; weniger, wenn ich nicht so viel zurückreise, um mehr Schlaf zu bekommen."

"Oh. Es ist also nicht so, als ob du ein Jahr älter oder so sein würdest", sagte Harry und atmete erleichtert auf.

Hermine grinste ihn an und Harry spürte, wie sich eine Gefahr näherte. "Schade, nicht? Von dem, was ich höre, magst du ältere Frauen."

Schnuffel prustete und Harry stöhnte, als er sich auf den Tisch schlug. "Ich werde ernsthaft sowohl Shiva als auch Daphne töten."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Okay, wir sind uns einig? Wir sagen Professor Lupin, was wir glauben?" Fragte Harry und betrachtete jede Person, die den Tisch umgab. Es war Anfang März und die Gruppe war zurück in dem geheimen Besprechungsraum mit Daphne, Tracey, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Shiva und ihm selbst. Sie hatten darüber nachgedacht, auch Susan hereinzubringen, aber Amelia Bones hatte sie gebeten, zu warten, bis sie ihrer Nichte selbst über die Situation aufgeklärt hatte. Als alle nickten, wandte Harry sich an Shiva. "Okay, kannst du ihn holen?"

"In einer Minute, Leute", sagte die Professorin, als sie aufstand, um ihren Kollegen zu holen. Sie war immer noch genervt von ihm, stand aber hinter der Entscheidung, ihn zumindest dazu zu bringen, sich mit dem Kind zu arrangieren.

Shiva fand ihn in seinem Klassenraum. Mit einem sanften Schnauben von Belustigung lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und rief: "Diese Aufsätze sehen viel kürzer aus als die zwei Fuß Pergament, die angeblich aufgetragen wurden, Lupin."

Remus zuckte die Achseln und antwortete: "Nun, da Severus überhaupt keinen Auftrag hatte, diesen Aufsatz schreiben zu lassen, fand ich es besser, meine Schüler anhand der Arbeiten zu benoten, die sie vor meiner Abwesenheit geleistet hatten."

"Nun, wir wissen beide, warum er das gemacht hat."

Ich gebe zu, ich bin etwas überrascht, dass niemand sonst nach meinem Unterricht in mein pelziges Problem eingeweiht ist. " Remus seufzte und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz. "Es ist viel ermüdender, mit ihm zu arbeiten, als ich erwartet hatte."

"Ja, nun, er hasst mich fast so sehr wie du, damit ich das verstehe. Und ich würde nicht wetten, dass auch niemand die Werwolf-Sache aufgegriffen hat. Hermine weiß es fast sicher, völlig außer Acht gelassen, hätte sie es sowieso herausgefunden. Ich würde auch auf Daphne Greengrass wetten. "

Remus sah überrascht auf. "Wirklich? Aber wenn sie es weiß -"

"Lupin, Daphne ist sehr gut mit Harry und seiner Gruppe befreundet. Du bist ein kompetenter Verteidigungslehrer, der nicht versucht, ihn zu töten. Sie wird nichts sagen." Shiva schob sich von der Wand und ging zu ihm hinüber. "Jetzt hör auf, dir eine Mitleidsparty zu schenken. Harry und ich haben dir etwas zu erzählen. Folge mir." Lupin runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, nickte aber und ging in den siebten Stock hinter Shiva.

Als sie wieder nach drinnen gingen, hob sie die Augenbrauen.

"... und so haben mein Vater und ich den atlantischen Mikrodrachen entdeckt. Seine Wärter waren sehr unzufrieden mit uns." Luna beendete jede Geschichte, die sie erzählt hatte. Offenbar hatte sie verlangt, dass sie sich über den Tisch beugte und mit den Füßen in die Luft trat. Daphne, Hermine und Neville sahen alle extrem verwirrt und leicht entsetzt aus.

Harry und Tracey dagegen brüllten vor Lachen. "Luna", schaffte Harry zwischen seinen Lachern zu sagen, "das ist kein atlantischer Mikrodrache. Das ist ein Komodowaran! Sie sind Muggeleidechsen, keine magischen Drachen!"

"Ich liebe dieses Mädchen!" Sagte Tracey und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. "Ich halte sie fest, wenn du es nicht tust."

"Ich lasse dich für fünf Minuten in Ruhe", sagte Shiva und schüttelte den Kopf. Lupin stand hinter ihr und versuchte offensichtlich, seinen Gedankengang neu zu beginnen.

"Was", begann Lupin. Er schloss seinen Mund, atmete tief durch und versuchte es erneut: "Darf ich fragen, was los ist?"

"Hallo, Professor Lupin", sagte Luna, setzte sich auf und winkte. "Harry und Tracey haben mich darüber informiert, dass eine meiner früheren Entdeckungen falsch war und darüber debattiert, welcher von beiden den besseren Anspruch auf mich hat."

Hermines Hand hob sich, um gegen ihre Stirn zu schlagen, während Harry und Tracey noch mehr lachten. Daphne verzog das Gesicht und sah zu Hermine hinüber. "Du zügelst deinem Freund und ich zügle meine Freundin?"

Neville drehte sich zu zwei anderen Mädchen um und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Luna. "Das lässt mich bei Luna. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Luna zügeln kann." So sehr sie es auch versuchte, Shiva konnte nicht umhin, darüber zu lachen und selbst Lupin begann leise zu kichern.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Neville", sagte Luna und schenkte dem Jungen ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Ich kann mich selbst beherrschen. Die meiste Zeit sowieso. Ich kann keine versprechungen machen Versprechungen, wenn die _Wrackspurts_ in der Nähe sind, aber ansonsten kann ich aufhören, wann immer ich will." Bei der Erwähnung von " _Wrackspurts_ " hatte Harry sein Lachen sofort unter Kontrolle bekommen und wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick an das Mädchen. "Siehst du? Ich kann sogar Harry zügeln, ohne es zu versuchen! Eines Tages werde ich vielleicht sogar so gut wie Hermine!"

Hermine stöhnte als Antwort und der Rest schüttelte ihre Köpfe. Tracey beruhigte sich endlich und die beiden Lehrer nahmen Platz, Shiva neben Harry und Lupin auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

"Hallo Harry, Neville, Luna, Daphne, Hermine, Tracey. Professor Babbling hat erwähnt, dass Ihr mir etwas zu sagen habt?"

"Haben wir, Professor." Harry sah sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass alle mehr oder weniger in einen ernsten Zustand zurückkehrten. "Könnte auch nur das Pflaster abreißen. Wir sind fast sicher, dass Sirius Black unschuldig ist und fälschlicherweise für ein Verbrechen eingesperrt wurde, das er nicht begangen hat."

Lupin stolperte auf seinem Stuhl zurück und holte tief Luft. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wandte sich an Shiva. Sie nickte als Antwort. "Ja. Die Teenager haben in weniger als vier Monaten herausgefunden, dass der Rest von uns den Ball seit über einem Jahrzehnt fallen gelassen hat."

"Das ist nicht möglich." Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und seine Augen verengten sich vor Wut. "Sirius hat uns alle verraten. Er hat uns betrogen. Er hat James und Lily betrogen. Er ist schlimmer als seine Familie jemals war! Es ist nicht -"

"Professor Lupin", schnitt Harry´s Stimme die Wut des älteren Mannes ab. "Sir, Sie sagten, Sie wären mit ihm und meinen Eltern befreundet. Lassen Sie mich nur eine Frage stellen: Wer würde meinen Vater eher verraten, Sirius Black oder Peter Pettigrew?"

Lupin´s Mund schloss sich mit einem Klacken zu. Shiva musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Sie mag den Mann vielleicht nicht gemocht haben, aber sie mochte es nicht, dass er in die Lage versetzt wurde, zu erkennen, dass sein Hass auf einen Freund in den letzten zehn Jahren wahrscheinlich auf einer Lüge basierte. "Es ist nicht möglich. Peter ist gestorben. Sie haben nur einen Finger gefunden ..."

"Ein perfekt abgetrennter Finger", sagte Hermine ruhig. "Ein Finger so sauber, dass es genauso gut hätte abgeschnitten werden können."

"Nein ..." Lupin sackte zurück. "Er hat ihn gestellt. Merlin, er hat ihn gestellt, oder? Wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

"Wir werden Sie später durch alles führen, Sir. Im Moment brauchen wir ein bisschen mehr von Ihnen", sagte Harry sanft.

"Natürlich. Alles, was du brauchst. Aber warte, Sirius hätte sich beim Prozess verteidigt! Das kann nicht sein -"

"Eine Verhandlung, die der Erbe des Hauses Black niemals erhalten hat", sagte Neville kopfschüttelnd. "Wir haben Freunde bei den Auroren, die nach den Aufzeichnungen suchten, als wir zuerst ahnten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es gab nie einen Prozess, Professor. Direktorin Bones hat versucht, die Fahndung einzustellen oder zumindest die Dementoren aus der Gleichung zu entfernen. Bis jetzt hat es nicht geklappt, wir sind auf mehreren Ebenen blockiert worden, was wir tun müssen, ist, Sirius selbst zu finden und ihn unter unsere Bedingungen zu fangen, damit er eine Faire Verhandlung bekommt. Es ist zu gefährlich, für ihn zu riskieren, draußen zu bleiben und von jemanden erwischt zu werden, der einfach denkt, dass er ein mörderischer Verrückter ist."

"Keine Verhandlung?" Remus schien im selben Augenblick hundert Jahre alt zu werden. "Ich hätte mich nie zurückziehen sollen", murmelte er. Mit finsterem Blick wandte er sich an die Gruppe und sprach lauter: "Wie kann ich helfen?"

"Wissen Sie, wie Pettigrew entkommen sein könnte?" Fragte Daphne. "Das ist der Hauptproblempunkt, auf den wir immer wieder zurückkommen. Wir denken, wir haben den Rest erledigt, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffte wegzukommen, da bereits Anti-Apparierungs- und Anti-Portschlüssel-Schutzzauber vorhanden waren."

"Ich sage ihnen immer, dass er kleiner geworden ist und weggelaufen ist, aber niemand glaubt mir", sagte Luna leichthin mit einem kleinen Achselzucken.

"Das ist so, weil ein Mensch nicht so schrumpfen kann, Luna", erklärte Hermine mit angespannter Stimme. "Ich sage dir immer wieder, die Gesetze der Magie funktionieren nicht so."

"Professor McGonagall macht es die ganze Zeit. Jeder Erstklässler muss es verstehen." Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als sie und alle anderen im Raum außer Luna erstarrten und die Blondine anstarrten. Sie sah sie an und legte den Kopf schief. "Habe ich wieder etwas Seltsames gesagt?"

"Luna ... du ... ich kann nicht ... warum hast du das vorher nicht gesagt ?!" Hermine stieg aus, bevor sie zwei Handvoll ihrer Haare packte und hart daran zog.

Tracey schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Wow, ich habe es dir gesagt, Harry, ich halte sie auf jeden Fall fest."

"Professor Lupin ...", fragte Harry mit einem verärgerten Blick zu seinem Lehrer.

"Ja." Lupin nickte und starrte Luna mit offenem Mund an. "Peter war ein Animagus. So wie James und Sirius. Lily arbeitete immer noch an ihrem, hatte aber fast Erfolg gehabt."

Shiva kicherte. "Harry, du versammelst ein paar der klügsten, seltsamsten Leute um dich herum, weißt du das, Junge? Glückwunsch, Luna, du hast gerade ein Geheimnis herausgefunden, dass Lupin und seine Freunde hier zehn Jahre lang geheim gehalten haben!"

"Zehn? Versuch es mit zwanzig."

Jetzt war sie an der Reihe, staunend zu starren. "Zwanzig ?! Aber das wäre noch währen der Schulzeit!"

"Genau", Remus lächelte sie mit einem echten Stolz in seinem Gesicht an. "James, Sirius und Peter haben gelernt, Animagi zu sein, um mich zu begleiten."

"Weil Werwölfe andere Tiere nicht infizieren können, nur Menschen", sagte Neville und nickte. "Das macht viel Sinn. Sprechen Sie über eine Show der Unterstützung; Animagus-Transformation ist eine der härtesten Magiearten, die man erlernen kann."

Lupin starrte den Jungen an wie Shiva. Wie sie gedacht hatte, trug Daphne ein kleines zufriedenes Grinsen und Hermine nickte zustimmend. Luna und Tracey starrten jedoch zwischen Neville und Lupin hin und her. Tracey war diejenige, die zuerst sprach. "Warten Sie, Sie sind ein Werwolf, Professor? Nun, ich schätze, das beantwortet die Frage, warum Snape die letzte Woche ein Bastard war und und diesen Aufsatz aufgegeben hat."

"Heulen Sie wenn der Mond aufgeht, oder ist das nur ein Mythos?" Fragte Luna neugierig.

"Leute, später. Neville, cool. Sir? Welches Tier hatte Petttigrew?" Harry bat um die Übernahme des Gesprächs und Neuausrichtung der Gruppe.

"Eine Ratte. Eine braune Ratte, so groß", kommentierte Lupin benommen und zeigte es mit seinen Händen "James war ein Hirsch, ein sehr großer. Sirius war ein großer schwarzer Hund, der ein bisschen wie ein Grimm aussah."

"Okay, wir suchen nach einem Grimm und einer weißen Ratte. Ja, weil diese so leicht zu finden sind", seufzte Harry. Warum klang das so vertraut? Irgendetwas kitzelte im Hinterkopf wie bei Dobby und "Myrthe" vom letzten Jahr. "Wo zum Teufel sollen wir anfangen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Frühling blühte auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, obwohl eine Gruppe von Schülern und zwei Professoren nicht die Leichtigkeit verspürten, die eine Verschiebung der Jahreszeiten bringen sollte. Tatsächlich war der größte Teil der Bevölkerung der Burg noch dick eingepackt. Die Dementoren waren ein beständiges Merkmal und streiften an den Rändern des Geländes herum und wandelten durch Hogsmeade. Der Minister wurde von der Bevölkerung wegen den Dementoren und Sirius Black zunehmend unter Beschuss genommen. Es hatte dazu geführt, dass jegliche Anstrengung von Amelia Bones als auch Tonks zunichte gemacht wurden, um Black´s Dementorenkuss auf Sichtung Befehl aufzuheben. Die Gruppe hatte versucht, Verstecke auf dem Gelände für eine Ratte oder einen großen Hund zu finden, aber an jedem Punkt war nichts zu sehen.

Verzweifelte Maßnahmen wurden in Erwägung gezogen.

"Harry, als deine Freundin fühle ich das Bedürfnis, dich vorzubereiten -"

"Schon wieder", warf Daphne mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ein.

"Noch einmal", stimmte Hermine zu, "dass das nicht funktionieren wird und du dir keine Hoffnungen machen solltest."

"Hedwig ist die klügste Eule, die es gibt", sagte Harry und streichelte die Federn seiner Vertrauten. Sie schuhute und plusterte sich auf unter seinem Lob. "Sie wird ihn finden. Selbst wenn er sich immer noch als Hund versteckt."

"Harry, selbst wenn Hedwig ein _Maya-Wind-Chatterer_ gewesen wäre, ich glaube nicht, dass es ihre Chancen auf eine positive Zahl erhöht hätte." Luna sah ihn traurig an. Sie wandte sich an den Vogel und streichelte ihre Brust. "Bitte glaube nicht, dass ich an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifle, Hedwig. Es ist einfach so, dass ein Mann, der schlau genug ist, um Askaban zu entkommen, nicht vergessen würde, sich zu wehren, um Eulen auszuweichen." Hedwig knabberte an Lunas Fingern und nickte mit dem Kopf. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und streckte ihr Bein für seinen Brief aus.

"Ich kann ernsthaft nicht glauben, dass wir Sirius Black einen Brief schicken", sagte Neville kopfschüttelnd. "Das muss eine der merkwürdigsten Ideen sein, die du je hattest, Harry. Es wird auf keinen Fall funktionieren."

"Es wird funktionieren", sagte Harry stolz. "Sieh nur zu. Hedwig wird ihn finden und wir werden ihn dazu überreden können, mit Amelia und Tonks zu reden und alles wird funktionieren. Tracey denkt, dass es funktionieren wird."

Alle Augen wanderten zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das ihre Hände hob. "Hey, ich habe nie gesagt, dass es funktionieren würde. Ich sagte, es wäre unterhaltsam zu versuchen, da wir keine besseren Ideen zu haben scheinen."

"Du weißt, dass du ihn nicht ermutigen sollst, Tracey", stöhnte Daphne.

"Nun, ich habe offiziell keine Ideen mehr, die die Leute so kurz davor haben, eine Anzeige im Propheten zu veröffentlichen -" Harry grummelte, als Hedwig Flügel nahm.

"Warum machen wir das nicht?" Fragte Luna.

"Was?" Fünf Augen wendeten sich der Blondine zu.

"Statt einer Werbung könnte ich aber einen Artikel für den _Klitterer_ schreiben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es vorher nicht vorgeschlagen habe." Sie sah Hermine an. "Deshalb hast du mich anfangs zu dieser Untersuchung eingeladen, oder?"

"Weißt du, Luna", sagte Hermine mit einem Ausdruck von amüsierter Frustration in ihrem Gesicht, "ich fange an zu denken, dass du die klügste unter uns bist."

"Nun, ich bin die einzige Ravenclaw." Eine weniger aufmerksame Gruppe hätte die süffige Note in ihrem Tonfall völlig übersehen. "Ich werde den Artikel am Ende des Tages für Dad haben. Wenn er schnell arbeitet, können wir wahrscheinlich, den Artikel in der morgigen Ausgabe veröffentlichen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der _Klitterer-Artikel_ konnte bis zum nächsten Morgen geliefert werden. Vor dem Mittagessen hatte die Hälfte der Schule die Schlagzeilen gelesen, wie: _**"Das Ministerium verweigert Sirius Black einen Prozess**_ " und _**"Nur die Chefin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung arbeitet für die Gerechtigkeit"**_. Beim Abendessen hatte der Rest es gesehen.

Luna fand schnell dreckige Blicke auf ihren Weg. Sie hatte es völlig erwartet, da sie die Autorin beider Artikel war. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie diesen Schritt so lange vermieden hatte. Die andere war, dass sie sich an den Schutz gewöhnt hatte, der mit Harry und Daphne´s Freundschaft kam. Die anderen waren wundervoll wahr, aber die Leute hatten vor allem Angst vor Harry und Daphne. Daphne hatte sehr bewusst die Geschichte des Kampfes mit dem Basilisken verbreitet, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry und sie den richtigen Ruf erhielten. Sie haben Respekt und Angst geboten. Für eine Zeit, hatte sich das auf Luna ausgeweitet, als sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen wurde. Die _Wrackspurts_ ... die Mobber ... hatten aufgehört. Sie wollten nicht auf die falsche Seite der _ **Slytherin´s Schlächter**_ geraten.

Das würde sich ändern. Nichts anderes hatte funktioniert. Harry hatte sich in den letzten zwei Wochen die Haare ausgerissen, um herauszufinden, was er übersehen und vergessen hatte. Was er bezüglich der beiden Flüchtlinge übersah. Aber er war leer ausgegangen. Also hatte Luna gehandelt. Sie hatte ihren Schutz geopfert, um ihren Freund zu helfen. Sie würde sich mit den Folgen so lange beschäftigen, bis er gekommen war.

Sie wurde bis 21.55 Uhr alleine gelassen. Kurz vor der Ausgangssperre. Marietta, Lisa und ein Mädchen, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, kamen wie im letzten Jahr. Sie lachten, als sie sie auszogen und sie beschimpften, weil sie ihre Wahnvorstellungen gedruckt hatten. Für ihre Kuriosität. Für die Annahme, mit Harry Potter befreundet zu sein. Weil sie den Besseren im Weg stand. Für den Mut, anders zu sein.

Luna weigerte sich, ihnen die Befriedigung zu geben, dass ihre Worte sie verletzt hatten. Sie ließ ihre Augen nicht einmal mit Tränen füllen, noch schrie sie auf, als sie sie ohrfeigten, noch flehte sie, als sie sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zwangen um urch die Korridore zu wandern. Sie ließen sie ihren BH und ihre Unterhose behalten, für die sie dankbar war, aber sie zeigte es nicht. Es wäre beim nächsten Mal nur noch schlimmer, wenn sie irgendwelche Emotionen zeigen würde. Das hatte sie schon lange gelernt. Luna würde aushalten, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Sie hatte Freunde, zu denen sie morgens gehen konnte. Sie hatte ein Zimmer mit einer herrlichen Couch, auf der sie sich für den Abend zusammenrollen konnte. Luna würde es aushalten.

Dann hörte sie das Lachen. "Nun, nun, wenn es nicht Loony Lovegood ist", summte Marcus Flint hinter ihr.

Lunas Gedanken erstarrten. Flint war noch schlimmer als Draco Malfoy. Alles, was Malfoy tun würde, würde ein paar Flüche werfen, sie vielleicht für die Nacht in einen Schrank sperren und diesen am Morgen heimlich aufschließen. Flint ... würde den Schrank nicht öffnen.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen erkannte Luna, dass es noch schlimmer sein könnte. Sie war kürzlich in die Pubertät gekommen und brauchte jetzt den BH. Flint würde die Früchte probieren wollen, bevor er sie verdorben hat.

"Guten Abend, Marcus Flint", sagte sie und injizierte ein wenig Spott in ihre luftige Stimme, die sorgfältig moduliert war, um vollkommenes Desinteresse zu zeigen, selbst als sich ihre Muskeln anspannten.

"Mädchen sollten nicht so spät in der Nacht durch die Korridore streifen, weißt du, Loony." Er blieb hinter ihr stehen. Nah genug, dass Luna den brutalen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren konnte. "Marietta hat mir gesagt, dass du jetzt hier rum kommst. So eine Schande, dass sie Recht hat ... ich sollte dich ... zurückführen." Seine Hand lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und ließ keine Illusionen darüber auf, wohin genau er sie führen wollte.

"Danke, danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagte sie. Sie musste warten. Nur lang genug warten bis ...

"Oh, du wirst mir wirklich einen kleinen Dank aussprechen." Flint drehte sie herum und betrachtete ihren Körper. Luna benutzte die Bewegung, um ihn einen Schlag in den Nacken zu verpassen und mit dem Knie in sein Schritt zu treten. Flint hatte bessere Reflexe als sie gehofft hatte. Er schaffte es, den Schlag zu vermeiden, und bewegte sich so weit, dass er ihren Schlag abwehren konnte. Aber seine Bewegung brachte sein Knie in den Weg ihres Beines. Grunzend vor Schmerzen fiel Flint zurück und hielt sein verletzten Schritt, als Luna sich auf den Absatz drehte und rannte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw zu kommen. Zweifellos waren Marietta und die anderen immer noch da. Stattdessen musste sie andere Mittel zur Flucht finden. Sie könnte vielleicht noch -

Irgendeine Idee, ihren Schmerz zu verbergen und den gleichen Weg wie zuvor fortzusetzen, floh sie weiter, während Sie die Schritte von Flint hinter sich hörte. "Komm zurück, du kleine Schlampe!" Er hatte lange Beine. Dieses Rennen würde nicht lange dauern, wenn sie keine weiteren Schritte unternahm.

"Komm schon, **kontaktiere** Harry!" Sagte Luna zwischen den Atemzügen. Sie dankte allen Göttern und Göttinnen, von denen sie wusste, dass Marietta ihr den Ohrring gelassen hatte, den Harry ihr gegeben hatte.

"Was? Was ist los?"

"Harry, wo ist", Sie wich einen Roten Zauberspruch aus, der über ihre Schulter flog. Um die Ecke ziehend, fuhr Luna fort: "Wo ist der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum?"

"Luna? Siebter Stock, über die Große Treppe, Nordseite. Warum? Luna, warum atmest du schwer?"

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Sie hielt erneut inne, als Flint einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf sie richtete. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, über diese hinweg zu springen, obwohl die Landung auf ihren nackten Füßen schmerzte. Sie sprang auf die Treppe und machte sich auf den Weg. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, die Tür zu öffnen, würde ich es sehr schätzen."

"Hör auf, weg zu rennen -" Flint´s Ruf wurde unterbrochen, als Luna einen Helm aus einer der Rüstungen warf, an denen sie vorbei rannte.

"Wo bist du, Luna?" Harry fragte alle Spuren des Schlafes waren aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. "Ich komme." Sie lächelte. Harry hatte sie zuvor gerettet. Er würde es wieder tun.

"Ein Stockwerk tiefer, Harry. Ich sollte gleich da sein." Luna nutzte ihren Schwung, um um den Rand des Geländers herum zu schleudern und in den Korridor, den Harry angegeben hatte zu kommen. Flint schien erkannt zu haben, wo sie waren, als er seine Bemühungen verdoppelte, sie zu fangen. Es war nutzlos, das Porträt einer ziemlich korpulenten Frau schwang weit vor ihr und eine aufgewühlte Aura stand auf dem freien Weg dahinter. Sie flog in Harry´s Arme und er schwang sie zur Seite, während er seinen anderen Arm nach vorne brachte.

Sie grub sich in die Brust ihres Erlösers und erkannte nur schwach, dass er kein T-Shirt anhatte - nur ein kleiner Ledergürtel mit Halftern darauf war über seiner Brust drapiert. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen sah Luna einen Strom von Wasser aus Harry´s ausgestrecktem Arm fließen. Er flutete Flint´s Unterkörper und lies es direkt gefrieren. Flint´s obere Hälfte rutschte herunter und sein Kopf traf das Eis, ein wenig Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Der Aufprall warf seinen Zauberstab auf das Porträitloch zu und schien den älteren Jungen zu stürzen.

Harry starrte Flint lange genug an, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine Bedrohung darstellte, dann richtete er seine Augen auf Luna. Sie versuchte, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sie fühlte, aber sie konnte sie nur mit einem Glanz über ihren Augen halten. Sie schob ihren Kopf weiter in seine Brust, um zu vermeiden, dass er sie so sah. Vermeiden Sie, dass er sie als schwach ansah. Als unfähig. Als unfähig, sich zu verteidigen. Wie bemitleidenswert. So nutzlos.

"Luna? Geht es dir gut?" Seine Stimme war so sanft. So ruhig. Seit Ihre Mutter gestorben war, hatte niemand mit ihr gesprochen. Keiner hatte sich jemals die Mühe gemacht, ihr diese Frage in über zwei Jahren zu stellen.

"Es geht mir gut, Harry. Danke, dass du fragst", antwortete sie mit einer Stimme, die dankbar hell und luftig war und ihre Gefühle nicht verriet.

"Wenn es dir gut geht, warum hat Marcus Flint dich mitten in der Nacht durch die Gänge gejagt?" Harry legte seine freie Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht. Innerlich verfluchte Luna, dass es ihr noch nicht gelungen war, den Glanz aus ihren Augen zu verbannen. "Luna, wo ist deine restliche Kleidung?" Die meisten hätten es nicht gehört, aber Luna konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme erkennen, sie musste ihn Antworten. Aber es wurde gemildert durch die Zurückhaltung, dass er keine Antwort erzwang. Mit einem mal erinnerte sich Luna an den Tag, an dem er sie gebeten hatte, mit ihm in der Großen Halle zu sitzen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er auch anders genannt worden war. Vielleicht ... sollte sie vielleicht etwas sagen.

"Die ... die _Wrackspurts_ haben sie genommen", Luna schien nach innen zu knirschen. Das war alles, was sie jemals sagen konnte, wenn sie konfrontiert wurde. Es war mehr als die meisten, aber es war immer noch nicht genug.

" _Wrackspurts_ in der Mehrzahl? Sind die _Wrackspurts_ in Ravenclaw, Luna?" fragte er leise. Luna zuckte zusammen. Es war die Antwort, die er brauchte. Sie umarmte ihn und Harry tippte auf seine Kommunikations-Rune. "Komm schon, **kontaktiere** Hermine. Mine? Ich brauche dich sofort im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bring bitte ein paar Kleidungsstücke mit. Ja. Ja, ich meine es ernst. Ja, es ist ein Notfall. Nein, mir geht es gut. Mine ... Okay, danke. " Er hatte den Anruf kaum unterbrochen, als Hermine die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinunterflog und über die letzten drei sprang. Luna sah, wie Hermine schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum durchforstete und sich wie ein Schutzkokon um Harry wickelte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und ihre Nasenflügel flackerten. Sie flog praktisch durch den Raum und drapierte die Robe über Lunas Schultern. Harry zog sich soweit zurück, dass Sie sich anziehen konnte und lächelte die beiden Gryffindor´s an. "Danke. Es war ziemlich kalt."

"Luna, was ist passiert? Bist du okay? Haben sie dich verletzt? Haben sie dich berührt?" Fragte Hermine und zog die Blondine sanft in eine Umarmung. Luna umarmte sie schnell und seufzte, Hermine hatte nichts dagegen, dass Luna sich an der Brust ihres Freundes festhielt.

"Ich bin in Ordnung, Hermine. Als ich es Harry gesagt habe, haben die _Wrackspurts_ meine Sachen genommen und Marcus Flint hat nur die Gelegenheit genutzt, die ihm geboten wurde. Harry hat geholfen, die Situation zu bewältigen." Sie nickte dem noch gefrorenen Flint zu . Hermine schaute rüber, weitete ihre Augen leicht und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

" _Gefrier-Rune_ ", sagte er achselzuckend und steckte einen Runenstein in sein Gürtel. "Ich habe gehört, dass sie gejagt wurde, aber nicht, wer sie verfolgt hat. Es ist ein kleiner Stein, aber immer noch extrem effektiv, wenn man ihn unterbricht. Luna, kannst du ... ist das schon mal passiert, Luna?"

Sie zögerte. Wie sollte sie das beantworten? Es war eine direkte Frage und es gab nur wenige Ausflüchte. Sie konnte eine Kreatur nicht so benutzen, wie er es formuliert hatte. Mit einem Stöhnen merkte sie, dass sie zu lange gezögert hatte. Wie ihr früheres Zucken war es die einzige Antwort, die Harry brauchte. Er knurrte und Hermines Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Knurren. Das ältere Mädchen umklammerte Luna fester. "Luna", sagte Hermine und streichelte ihre Haare. "Das wird nie wieder passieren."

"Das kannst du nicht versprechen, Hermine."

"Ja, doch dass können wir, Luna", sagte Harry und klammerte sich von hinten in die Umarmung.

Luna wackelte von beiden und wurde trotz ihrer Situation wütend. "Ich habe es ertragen, lange bevor jemand von euch gekommen ist. Ich ertrug den Tod meiner Mutter. Ich ertrug den Wahnsinn meines Vaters. Ich ertrug die Verspottungen und die Namen und die Drohungen und die Enttäuschung und die Misshandlung und das Mobbing und die Flüche. Ich habe heute Nacht um **Hilfe** gebeten, weil ich jetzt älter bin und Flint nicht der Typ ist, der aufhört. Danke für eure Hilfe, aber ich werde es aushalten und ihr könnt mir nicht versprechen, dass dies nicht wieder vorkommen wird, ich lerne jedes Jahr, wie man damit umgeht und ich kann es alleine bewältigen."

"Luna ..." Harry winkte sie zur Couch und auf den Sessel ihn gegenüber. Hermine gesellte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. "Luna, erinnerst du dich, als du das erste Mal mit uns zum Frühstück gegangen bist?" Sie nickte. "Ich war lange wie du. Ich habe jetzt Freunde und ich habe Menschen, denen ich Hilfe und Unterstützung bieten kann. Menschen, auf die ich mich stützen kann, wenn es hart wird und die Dinge zusammenbrechen. Das hast du jetzt auch, Luna. Wir sind alle für dich da, du bist nicht mehr allein und du musst dich damit nicht alleine befassen Ich habe zwar noch nicht so viel politische Macht, aber ich habe genug Freunde, wo ich einige Gefälligkeiten verlangen kann, so dass die Leute die dir das angetan haben, Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

"Ich brauche das nicht, Harry." Sie seufzte und ließ die Maske fallen. Es war anstrengend, es um sie herum aufrechtzuerhalten.

"Luna, bitte", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf ihr Bein. "Wir sind deine Freunde. Bitte lass uns helfen. Wie heißen die ... _Wrackspurts_?"

Luna schaute in Hermines Augen. Sie ließ die letzten Reste ihrer Maske gleiten und starrte mit ihrem vollen stechenden Blick in die Tiefen von Hermine. Sie wusste, welchen Effekt ihr Aussehen auf Menschen haben könnte, aber das ältere Mädchen zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Sich zu Harry wandernd, sah Luna ihn ebenfalls an. Schließlich seufzte und nickte Luna grinsend und schnaubte. "Du wirst es nicht ruhen lassen, oder?"

"Du warst für mich da, Luna", sagte Harry und schenkte ihr ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln.

Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin, ein Mädchen, von dem ich nicht weiß, wer mit ihnen rumhängt. Aber eigentlich hat es keinen Sinn. Fast das ganze Haus ist sich dessen bewusst. Nur Su Li und Padma Patil wissen nicht, in welchem Ausmaß. Sie haben sich einmal gemeldet, als sie meine vermissten Kleider gefunden haben und Marietta und die anderen waren vorsichtig um sie herum. Ich denke, Cho Chang glaubt nur, dass es harmloses Stehlen ist. Also siehst du? Abgesehen von einen Hauswechsel, hat es keinen Sinn etwas zu tun. Ihr könnt nicht ein ganzes Haus einnehmen, Harry, Hermine. "

"Ich pass auf mich auf", sagte Harry, ein leicht beängstigendes Glitzern drang in seine Augen. Luna konnte nicht anders, als sich von der Sache bestärkt zu fühlen. Er würde niemals diesen Blick auf sie richten, aber ihre Feinde ... Luna grinste als Antwort.

Hermine schnaubte. "Du warst lange genug bei uns, Luna. Du solltest erkennen, dass du Harry nicht so herausfordern solltest."

"Komm, **kontaktiere** Neville, Daphne, Tracey und Susan", sagte Harry. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch alle aufgeweckt habe, aber wir haben ein schlimme Situation im Moment. Ich brauche jeden von euch, in 5 Minuten vor der Tür zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Es kann wirklich nicht bis morgen warten. Großartig, danke Leute." Er tippte auf seinen Ohrring und unterbrach die Verbindung.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass die Steine sich mit mehr als einerPerson auf einmal verbinden können?" Sagte Hermine und legte den Kopf schief. Luna kicherte leise. Das würde die Hexe natürlich bemerken.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuche, sie nicht allzu oft und allzu lang für eine Konferenz zu benutzen. Die Steine sind klein genug, dass eine Telefonkonferenz, ein wenig Energie kostet, damit ich mich damit wohl fühle." Neville kam gähnend die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und Harry stand auf und nickte seinem Freund zu. "Luna, warte hier mit Hermine okay? Ich werde mit den ... _Wrackspurts_ darüber reden."

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich hier heraus halten kannst?" Fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich sitze nicht am Rand, wenn du Gerechtigkeit wie einen _Racheengel_ ausstrahlst", kommentierte Luna gleichzeitig mit Hermine. Beide Mädchen sahen sich an, lächelten und lachten. Hermine winkte Luna, fortzufahren. "Harry, mir geht es gut. Ich bin unverletzt bis auf einen kleinen Bluterguss an meiner Schulter und es ist dir gelungen sicherzustellen, dass ich ruhig bin. Wenn du ihnen gegenübertreten willst, will ich da sein, um zuzusehen."

"Wen konfrontieren, Luna?" Neville kniff die Augen auf sie. "Ich habe die Aktion wieder verpasst, oder?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Neville", sagte Luna mit einem Lächeln. "Die Aktion steht kurz vor dem Beginn. Du hast nur den Prolog verpasst. So wie Hermine."

"Oh, gut", nickte Neville und sah etwas wach aus. "Ich verpasse immer mehr Spaß und Harry hat mir versprochen, dass ich diesmal Voldy zum ersten Mal erwischen könnte."

"Wir gehen nicht gegen Voldy, Nev. Nur ein paar Schulkameraden, die ein bisschen zu weit gegangen sind." Sagte Harry und führte den Weg durch das Portraitloch. Er blieb stehen, um Flints Zauberstab zu greifen, und steckte ihn in seine Tasche, um Flint mit einer Rune zu betäuben.

Neville schaute auf die Flint-Skulptur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, das war der Prolog?"

"Ja", antwortete Luna nickend.

"Ich mag diese Rune."

Hat besser funktioniert, als ich eigentlich gehofft hatte ", sagte Harry. "Weißt du, ich muss zugeben, ich hätte auf Malfoy gewettet und nicht Flint."

"Draco Malfoy ist ein Idiot, aber er ist nicht so dumm, mich mit irgendetwas anzugreifen, wie er es mit all den anderen Schülern macht", sagte Luna achselzuckend. "Marcus Flint aber ... nun, er ist so dumm."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als die Gruppe vor dem Ravenclaw Turm hielt. Daphne, Tracey und Susan schmolzen aus den Schatten und zerstreuten ihre _Ninja-Runen._ Tracey schnaubte, als sie Harry sah, während Susan den Kopf schüttelte und Daphne anerkennend pfiff. Harry legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, während Daphne ihre Augen über seine Brust gleiten ließ. "Ähm, Leute?"

Hermine stöhnte und schlug ihrem Freund auf den Kopf. "Idiot. Du hast vergessen, ein T-Shirt zu nehmen. Daphne höre auf, meinen Freund anzustarren."

"Hey, ich schau nur. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach anfassen", antwortete Daphne wackelnd mit den Augenbrauen. Sie drehte sich schnell um und sah Tracey an, die nur kicherte und winkte, dass sie weitergehen und weiter starren konnte.

"Hey, solange ich auch andere Leute begehren kann, Daphne, kannst du ihn ruhig anstarren", sagte Tracey gedehnt.

"Harry zieh das an", sagte Hermine und reichte ihm ein Hemd, dass Sie verwandelt hatte, und dafür einen Ihrer Pullover opferte.

"So lustig wie das ist, warum sind wir mitten in der Nacht vor dem Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum?" gähnte Susan. Sie ging hinüber, um ihren Kopf auf Neville´s Schulter zu legen, aber sie hielt ihre Augen offen und starrte Harry an.

Harry seufzte, als er sein Geschirr an das Shirt anpasste. "Eine Sekunde. Hermine, kannst du sie aufklären?" Sie nickte und als sie herüber ging, hörte Luna zu, wie Harry seine _Kommunikations-Rune_ erneut aktivierte. "Shiva, ich bin gerade dabei die Ravenclaw Schlafräume zu betreten. Luna wurde angegriffen. Sie ist in Ordnung, aber es sind auch schon einige Minuten vergangen. Ich könnte Professor Backup gebrauchen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Flitwick auf dem Weg einzusammeln? Das betrifft ihn auch. Nein Shiva, ich gehe nicht alleine. Alle anderen sind bereits versammelt. Ich wollte anfangen, bevor du hier bist. Plausible Verleugnung, Shiva. Nein. Nein, ich lasse das nicht bis morgen warten. Ja, das ist es." Schade, Shiva, sie wurde fast vergewaltigt, weil jemand Flint einen Tipp gegeben hat. Roger. " Harry trennte sich und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Gut, wir haben zwei bis fünf Minuten, bis die Professoren ankommen. Daphne, du und ich an der Front. Lass uns dieses Bild spielen, das du für uns zwei gebaut hast. "

" _ **Slytherin´s Schlächter**_ _"_ , stellte Luna hilfsbereit zur Verfügung. "Weil du Slytherin´s Monster getötet hast."

Es gab leises Kichern, obwohl die meisten keine wirkliche Freude hatten. Luna lächelte sie alle an. Sie hatte tatsächlich Freunde. Das war ... etwas Schönes.

"... ein Loch", sagte Hermine und beantwortete das Rätsel, um die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu öffnen. Luna folgte dem Rest. Sie standen in Formation. Harry und Daphne standen Seite an Seite, Tracey hinter Daphnes Schulter an der Seite, Neville war hinter Harry, Hermine zentriert und in der Lage, eine oder beide Seiten zu unterstützen, Luna und Susan waren etwas versetzt hinter Hermine.

Harry griff nach einem Runenstein und hielt ihn in seiner linken Hand, bevor er seinen Zauberstab in seiner Rechten hielt. "Ihr solltet alle Stillezauber nutzen. Das wird laut. Ihr könnt den Zauber beenden, sobald ich den Stein gesenkt habe." Eine schnelle Reihe von Daumen hoch und Harry aktivierte seine Rune. Luna konnte fühlen, wie das Geräusch durch ihre Knochen hallte, obwohl es nach einem Moment aufhörte, als Harry die Rune zurück in sein Geschirr steckte. Sie ließ ihren Schweigezauber fallen und lauschte.

"RAVENCLAWS! ALLE SOFORT HERUNTERKOMMEN IN DEN GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM!" Schrie Harry und hielt seinen Zauberstab an seinen Hals für den Sonoruszauber. Stampfende Füße eilten beide Treppenstufen hinunter, während sich der Gemeinschaftsraum schnell füllte. Die meisten im Haus hatten eine Mischung aus Schlaf, Angst und Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern. Sie suchten Marietta und wurden belohnt, als sie Lunas Gesicht hinter der Gruppe von Freunden erblickte.

"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor, Potter?" fragte einer der Vertrauensschüler.

"Ravenclaw hat ihren Mitbewohner enttäuscht. Ravenclaw hat seine Pflicht nicht erfüllt. Ravenclaw hat die Schule nicht bestanden. Ravenclaw hat ihre Ehre nicht erfüllt", sagte Daphne und hielt ihren Kopf hoch. Sie bildete das perfekte Bild einer Erbin eines noblen Hauses.

"Was redest du da -" Marietta versuchte zu spotten, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Neville ihr einen Silencio zuwarf.

"Wie Daphne sagte", sagte Harry ruhig zu seinem Partner gestikulierend, "Das Haus Ravenclaw ist grob fahrlässig gewesen und wir sind hier, um sicherzustellen, dass du das verstehst und sicherstellst, dass es nicht wieder passiert, weder unserer Freundin noch sonst jemanden in Zukunft."

"Was auch immer Loony dir gesagt hat ...", begann Lisa, bevor auch sie von einem Schweigezauber unterbrochen wurde, dieses Mal von Tracey.

"Ravenclaw hat systematisch ein junges Mädchen gemobbt", sagte Harry. Zu den meisten erschien er nur wütend. Zu Luna ... Harry hielt sich an einem Faden fest. Sie sah, wie seine Hände fest genug zusammen gepreßt waren, um weiß zu werden, sein Atem kam in kurzen Stößen, sein Ton war neutral, tropfte vor Verachtung, seine Magie flatterte in kleinen Bögen und Funken, die nur bemerkbar waren, wenn man danach suchte. Sie realisierte, dass er die Professoren gebeten hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht zu weit ging, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Mitschüler nicht getötet werden.

"Ihr habt Sie erniedrigt und verspottet. Ihr habt ihre Eltern beleidigt. Ihr habt ihre Sachen gestohlen. Ihr habt ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen in Unterwäsche nachts auf den Korridor gezwungen!" Sagte Harry.

"Ich war 11, als das anfing", warf Luna ein. Sie verhinderte kaum ihr Grinsen, als Marietta dabei noch weiter blasierte.

"Sie wurde heute Nacht angegriffen, weil Ihr ... Leute ... Marcus Flint einen Tipp gegeben hast!" Harry knurrte. Er schnippte mit der Hand und Luna beobachtete, wie Marietta durch das Zimmer zu ihnen flog. Lisa folgte sofort. Ein paar Zauberstäbe wurden von einigen der älteren Jahre als Antwort erhoben, aber die Mehrheit war entweder zu betäubt oder hatte Angst etwas zu tun. "Luna, bitte zeig den dritten Anführer." Sie hob eine Hand, um Harry´s Frage zu beantworten und dieses Mädchen war bald neben den drei anderen auf dem Boden.

Daphne übernahm, da Harry jetzt sichtlich vibrierte und seine Zähne zusammengebissen waren. "Su Li, Padma Patil, bitte treten Sie zur Seite", die beiden sahen sich an, aber sie nickten der Gruppe zu und bewegten sich gegen die Wand des Raumes zwischen den beiden Gruppen. "Der ganze Rest von euch hat das Noble Haus Lovegood beleidigt und beschimpft. Dabei habt ihr auch die die Noblen Häuser Potter, Greengrass, Longbottom, Davis und Bones beleidigt."

"Wenn sie getan haben, was du gesagt hast, füge Patil hinzu!" knurrte Padma herüber und stand neben Neville. "Ich habe meine eigene Familie beschämt, indem ich das zugelassen habe. Es tut mir leid, Luna." Luna nickte ihr als Antwort zu.

Su Li ging zu Tracey hinüber. "Die Li-Familie wurde ebenfalls beschämt und sollte hinzugefügt werden. Ich entschuldige mich auch, Luna. Sei versichert, meine Familie wird sich bemühen, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, damit der Missbrauch unangefochten bleiben kann."

Daphne nickte den beiden Neuankömmlingen ruhig zu, als die Tür hinter ihnen aufschwang. "Wie ich sagte, Sie haben acht Noble Häuser durch Ihre Taten, Untätigkeit und stillschweigende Zustimmung beleidigt. Wenn einer von uns dazu geneigt wäre, wäre es vollkommen gerechtfertigt, jetzt ein Ehrenduell zu fordern." Luna konnte einen leichten Aufschwung ihrer Lippen bei Professor Flitwick´s Atemzug hinter sich nicht aufhalten. "Betrachten Sie dies als einzige Warnung. Legen Sie sich nicht mit unseren Freunden an. Sie sollten glücklich sein, dass wir heute zurückgehalten wurden. Ich bezweifle, dass einer von Ihnen gegen die _Slytherin Schlächter_ bestehen könnte."

"Mr. Potter", klang die leise Stimme von Shiva. Luna drehte sich zu dem Professor um und lächelte, gab ihr ein kleines, fast unmerkliches Nicken. "Bitte erklären SIe, warum Sie und diese anderen nachts im Ravenclaw-Schlafsaal Drohungen aussprechen." Flitwick nickte nur scheinbar etwas zu benommen und verwirrt, um zu riskieren, zu sprechen.

"Professor Babbling, Professor Flitwick", sagte Harry. Seine Magie wurde wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und Luna konnte das Gift nicht mehr aus seiner Stimme tröpfeln hören. "Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin und dieses Mädchen zogen Luna Lovegood kurz vor der Ausgangssperre im Gemeinschaftsraum aus und stießen sie aus den Schlafsälen. Sie informierten Marcus Flint darüber, dass sie um diese Zeit alleine sein würde. Er fand sie und griff sie an. Luna ist entkommen und zu uns gekommen, um Hilfe zu holen. Flint ist momentan vor dem Gryffindor-Turm halb eingefroren und ich habe seinen Zauberstab zum Beweis hier." Harry reichte den Zauberstab. "Wir sind hierher gekommen, weil Luna uns informiert hat, dass das gesamte Haus Ravenclaw mit Ausnahme von Miss Li und Miss Patil ihre Behandlung entweder unterstützt, genehmigt oder ignoriert hat. Dies ist nur die neueste -"

"Und letzte", warf Tracey ein.

"Und letzte", stimmte Harry zu. "Vorfall. Zumindest haben wir vor, dass Luna heute Abend in einem unserer Häuser schläft. Wir werden morgen früh mit dem Schulleiter und der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin über weitere Optionen sprechen."

Flitwick blinzelte mehrmals und sah Luna entsetzt an. "Miss Lovegood? Ist das alles wahr?"

"Ja, Professor", sagte Luna mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Ich habe es Ihnen zuerst gesagt, aber Sie haben es nicht ganz verstanden."

"Sie haben doch gesagt, dass Sie von ... _Wrack_ … _Spurts_ belästigt ... oh Merlin ..." Er wischte sich eine Hand über sein Gesicht und Luna zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich hätte vielleicht klarer sein können, aber das ist nicht meine Art, Professor."

Shiva nickte der versammelten Gruppe zu. "Also gut. Wir übernehmen hier. Bitte gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Schlafsäle. Miss Li, Miss Patil, wenn Sie zwei wünschen, können Sie Miss Lovegood heut Abend begleiten." Die beiden Mädchen nickten und Harry´s _**Slytherin**_ _**Schlächter**_ gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw. Als die Tür sich schloss, hörte Luna, wie Flitwick laut genug schrie, um ihr Trommelfell zu verletzen.

Luna lächelte nur und hüpfte ihren Freunden hinterher. Die Wrackspurts waren erledigt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück und sah mit saurem Blick zu Ravenclaw hinüber. Es waren nur sehr wenige Ravenclaw´s da und diejenigen, die da waren, sahen sehr düster aus. Nur die wenigen Erstklässler erschienen überhaupt optimistisch. Harry nickte und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden. Luna plauderte fröhlich mit Tracey, während Hermine verzweifelt zusah, was sie gerade diskutierten. Ginny schaute immer zwischen Luna, den Ravenclaws und Harry hin und her, aber sie sagte nie etwas oder fragte etwas.

Hedwig tauchte mit den anderen Eulen auf, ein kleines Stück Pergament an ihren Bein. Harry´s gute Laune nahm exponentiell zu, da es eindeutig nicht derselbe Brief war, den er mit ihr geschickt hatte. "Er hat geantwortet! Ich sagte dir, sie könnte ihn finden!"

Hermine und Daphne´s Kiefer klappten auf, als Hedwig sich niederließ, ihre Brust aufblähte und ihr Bein ausstreckte. Sie drehte sich zu jedem Mädchen um Harry herum und gab ein pompöses Geschrei von sich.

Neville lachte und fütterte Hedwig mit einer Scheibe Speck. "Vorsichtig, Mädchen. Niemand mag eine Show. Du hast es gut gemacht." Hedwig schuhute und nickte mit dem Kopf, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machte.

Harry hatte seinen Brief geöffnet und ballte das Ding zu einem Ball zusammen.

"So gut, was?" Tracey fragte.

"Es ist ein Pfotenabdruck. Ein Pfotenabdruck!" Harry starrte finster auf das beleidigende Stück Papier. "Unterzeichnet, Mr. Tatze! Für wen zur Hölle hält er sich?! Ein Pfotenabdruck. Arschloch."

"Nun, die Leute haben gesagt, dass er und dein Vater wegen ihrer Streiche ziemlich berühmt waren", seufzte Hermine. "Ich nehme an, das ist seine Vorstellung von einem guten Lachen. Und Sprache, Harry. Ich sagte dir, es würde nicht funktionieren."

"Nun, du hast es geschafft, ihn zu finden, damit hatte er Recht, Hermine. Hedwig ist wirklich beeindruckend."

"Oder Black ist ein Idiot und hat sich nicht auf eine Poststation geworfen", kommentierte Daphne achselzuckend. "Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Hedwig ihn persönlich kennt, um so etwas durchschauen zu können. Krummbein könnte ich sehen, wie er mit Black befreundet wäre, aber diese Eule kommt kaum heraus, wenn Harry nicht da ist."

"Woher wissen wir, ob Hermine ihn kennt? Das war furchtbar schnell, einen Brief abzuliefern und zurückzubringen. Wo hätte sie ihn getroffen ... Ich frage mich, ob ..." Harry´s Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Shiva auf ihn zukam und ihn auf die Schulter tippte. Blinzelnd sah er zu seinem Vormund auf. "Ja?"

"Büro des Schulleiters, sobald du fertig bist. Jeder, der die Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht direkt in die Hand genommen hat."

"Wird mein Vater auch teilnehmen, Professor?" Fragte Luna. Der Tisch beruhigte sich sofort.

"Es tut mir leid, Luna. Er ist außer Landes. Wir haben versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren, aber es ist nicht zu sagen, ob er die Benachrichtigung erhält und Schulleiter Dumbledore fühlte, dass dies sofort gelöst werden musste. Leider stimme ich ihm darin wirklich zu Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht müssen wirklich so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden. "

"Sehr gut. Wären Sie und Professor Flitwick bereit, bei Bedarf für ihn einzustehen?" Sagte Luna nickend.

"Ich?" Shiva starrte doe Blondine an.

"Harry vertraut Ihnen, somit ich auch", sagte Luna und verlor viel Leichtigkeit. "Und zwischen Ihnen beiden würde die Unterhaltung viel schneller und einfacher sein, als wenn mein Vater trotzdem teilnehmen würde." Harry sah seine Freundin stirnrunzelnd an und Tracey griff nach ihrer Schulter.

"Klar, ich denke, ich kann für deine Interessen einstehen ...", seufzte Shiva ein wenig. "Ich sehe euch dann alle in ein paar Minuten. Passwort ist diese Woche _Ice Pop_."

Sie ging zum Ausgang der Halle und Harry blickte zu seinen Freunden. Alle nickten, dass sie fertig waren und standen auf, um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Bevor Harry über die Eingangshalle hinauskam, wurde er von den Weasley-Zwillingen abgefangen. "Harry, bitte, einen Moment."

"Leute, ich muss mich mit Professor Dumbledore treffen. Kann das warten?"

"Wir werden schnell sein", sagte George und hielt ein leeres Stück gefaltetes Pergament hoch. "Das ist für dich."

"Ein Stück Pergament? Das hättet ihr nicht tun müssen", sagte Harry ausdrucksvoll. Er klappte das Pergament auf, sah aber nichts Besonderes.

"Wir haben letzte Nacht von den Problemen gehört, Harry. Verdammt, die halbe Schule hat davon gehört", sagte Fred stirnrunzelnd. "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir eure Namenswahl mögen, aber das ist nebensächlich. Der Punkt ist: Das sollte hoffentlich in der Zukunft helfen, wenn ihr weitere Probleme habt und jemanden ausfindig machen müsst."

"Was meint ihr?" Harry bat, das Pergament näher zu untersuchen.

"Mach das", Fred beugte sich vor und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Zeitung. _**Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin !**_ Tinte breitete sich auf dem Papier aus und wurde zu einer Karte, während Harry mit großen Augen zusah. "Das ist die _Karte des Rumtreibers_ , Harry. Wir haben sie vor Jahren gefunden und sie hat uns gut gedient. Zeigt die versteckten Wege aus dem Schloss, die wir gut genutzt haben. Diese vier sind blockiert oder eingestürzt, aber diese drei sind offen. Benutze dieses nicht. Es ist unter der Peitschenden Weide. Richtig gefährlich."

"Noch wichtiger", fuhr George fort, "dies zeigt auch die Standorte aller Personen auf dem Gelände." Er zeigte auf die kleinen Füße mit Etiketten unter ihnen. "Wenn jemand erneut angegriffen wird und sie dir nicht sagen können, wo sie sind, dann ziehe einfach diese Karte heraus und suche sie."

"Außerdem kannst du es benutzen, um Streiche zu spielen, wann immer du willst", sagte Fred und versuchte ein wenig zu grinsen. "Gib es einfach an die nächste Generation von würdigen Rumtreibern weiter, so wie wir es tun."

"Danke Leute ...", sagte Harry und starrte die Karte verwundert an. "Das ist erstaunlich! Ich verspreche, wir werden das für einen guten Zweck nutzen. Wie kann ich Sie löschen?"

 _ **"Unheil angerichtet"**_ , sagte Fred, klopfte wieder auf das Pergament und die Tinte verschwand. "Lauf jetzt dort entlang, Harrykins. Behandle die Karte mit Respekt und sie sollte dich respektieren!"

Harry winkte den beiden zu und verschwand, nachdem seine Freunde ihn eingeholt hatten, gerade als sie den Steinernen Wasserspeier erreichten. Er murmelte kurz, "Später", zu den fragenden Blicken, die sie ihn zu warfen, bevor sie auf die sich drehende Treppe traten.

Sie gingen in das Büro des Schulleiters und fanden eine wahre Menschenmenge vor. Lisa Turpin und ihre Mutter, Marietta Edgecombe und ihre Eltern, die dritte Anführerin und ihr Vater, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, Shiva ... und Marcus Flint und sein Vater. "Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und nickte der versammelten Gruppe zu.

"Ah, Harry, danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich glaube nicht, dass so viele deiner Freunde kommen müssen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. Harry verdrängte kaum sein Schnauben.

"Mir wurde gesagt, dass alle, die an dem Vorfall beteiligt waren, letzte Nacht hier sein sollten, Sir. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass Padma Patil und Su Li nicht eingeladen wurden. Oder Amelia Bones."

"Das ist nur eine Untersuchung, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore, obwohl sein Lächeln jetzt angespannt war. "Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung einzubeziehen." Harry grinste den alten Mann an und bemerkte, dass er die Aussage über Padma und Su völlig ignorierte. Harry winkte Luna zu, die eine Augenbraue hob und trat vor.

"Eigentlich Direktor, beabsichtige ich, Anklage zu erheben, wäre ein Vertreter der Magischen Strafverfolung anwesend, würde die Angelegenheit sicherlich beschleunigt behandelt werden."

"Miss Lovegood, sicherlich ist das nicht erforderlich. Ich verstehe, dass Mr. Flint für seinen Fehler bereits bezahlt hat und es ihn leid tut."

Das räuberische Grinsen auf Flint´s Gesicht warf diese Aussage aus dem Fenster, aber Dumbledore bemerkte es entweder nicht oder kümmerte sich nicht darum. Flitwick hingegen stieg in Harry´s Meinung, als der kleine Lehrer bereit war, den Jungen zu ermorden, wo er stand.

"Ich denke, wir müssen später mit Tante Amelia sprechen, Luna", kommentierte Susan süß. Flint´s Grinsen verschwand zu einem finsteren Blick, während die anderen Lehrer zustimmend nickten. Überraschenderweise zeigte sogar Snape Zustimmung zu dieser Idee.

"Das funktioniert, nehme ich an", sagte Luna leichthin.

"Also, sollen wir beginnen?" sagte Dumbledore, während er versuchte, wieder Kontrolle über die Situation zu erlangen. "Miss Lovegood, wenn Sie bitte die Umstände erklären könnten, die dazu geführt haben, dass die anderen letzte Nacht in den Ravenclaw-Schlafsaal gekommen sind ..."

"Sicher, Professor", sagte Luna. Ihr nächster Satz ließ jeglichen Anschein von Leichtfertigkeit oder Desinteresse fallen und sie richtete einen harten Blick auf die drei älteren Ravenclaw´s. "Marietta Edgecombe, Lisa Turpin und ... sie ... begannen um 21:55 Uhr mich wegen meine Artikel zu beleidigen. Sie behaupteten, dass ich eine Hure sei, die sich um Harry Potter bemühte und dass meine Wahnvorstellungen nie das Tageslicht sehen sollten, geschweige denn Wörter auf einer Pergamentrolle sein sollten. Sie setzten mit den Beleidigungen für zusätzliche 10 Minuten fort. Danach zogen sie mich gewaltsam mit den Zauberstab aus, bis ich in nur meiner Unterwäsche da stand. Sie zwangen mich in den Korridor und versiegelten die Tür. Ich versuchte, in ein Zimmer zu kommen, von dem ich wusste, dass es eine wunderbar bequeme Couch hatte, da ich gezwungen war, es vorher schon öfters zu benutzen. "

Luna richtete ihren Blick auf Marcus Flint und ihre Hände ballten sich. "Leider hat Marcus Flint mich mit der Behauptung abgefangen, er sei informiert worden, dass ich in der Nähe sein würde. Er hat mich angesprochen und versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen. Ich habe ihn geschlagen und bin zum Gryffindor-Turm gelaufen, da ich wusste, dass Harry helfen konnte. Er rannte mir hinterher. Harry hat dann Flint gestoppt und von den Misshandlungen meiner Mitschüler erfahren. "

"Ich war ... unzufrieden", sagte Harry. "Dein Haus sollte deine Familie sein, nicht? Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit einer richtigen Familie, aber das hörte sich für mich nicht wie ein familiäres Verhalten an."

"Er hat nach uns gerufen", sagte Daphne und starrte Dumbledore an, und forderte den alten Mann fast heraus, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. "Wir haben geantwortet. Er hat auch die Professoren Babbling und Flitwick kontaktiert. Während wir auf die Ankunft der Professoren gewartet haben, haben wir den Ravenclaw´s gesagt, was sie falsch gemacht haben."

"Meinst du etwas mich zu bedrohen?" murmelte Marietta.

Daphne wandte sich an das Mädchen und warf ihr ein breites Grinsen zu. "Edgecombe, wenn ich dich bedroht hätte, würdest du es wissen."

"Sehr gut." Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Finger übereinander. "Miss Edgecombe, MIss Turpin, Miss Randle, Ihre Version der Ereignisse?"

Marietta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden zugeben, dass wir sie ein bisschen beleidigt haben und dass wir sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt haben. Normalerweise kommt sie nach einer Stunde oder so wieder zurück. Wir geben zu, dass wir Marcus einen Tipp gegeben haben, aber -"

"Das werde ich bestimmt nicht zugeben!" das dritte Mädchen, schrie Randle. "Ihr zwei habt das alleine gemacht! Ich kann Lovegood überhaupt nicht leiden, aber ich habe Marcus Flint bestimmt nicht einen Hinweis zukommen lassen. Streiche, Stehlen und Beleidigungen sind eine Sache, aber ich würde niemals diese Brutalität bei irgendeinen Mädchen zulassen oder sogar noch fördern! Ich habe einige Standards, vielen Dank! " Marcus höhnte als Antwort. Luna nickte ihr zu.

"Verräter ...", murmelte Marietta. Sie fuhr fort: "Gut, ich und Lisa haben ihm gesagt, dass Lovegood unterwegs sein würde. Wir haben nur erwartet, dass er sie für ein paar Stunden in eine Besenkammer wirft. Nicht dass er versucht, sie zu Vergewaltigen."

"Ich glaube, deine Worte waren, _lehre sie, sie mit allen notwendigen Mitteln in den Wahnsinn zu treiben",_ spottete Marcus.

Harry beugte sich zu Susan vor. "Erkennen sie, dass Erinnerungen als Beweis verwendet werden können?"

"Es sieht bestimmt nicht so aus", flüsterte Susan zurück.

Tracey beugte sich vor und kommentierte: "Oder sie sind alle nur zu sehr daran interessiert, sich gegenseitig zu stören, um sich an dieser Stelle darum zu kümmern."

"... ich glaube, wir haben jetzt ein klares Bild", sagte Dumbledore über die Streitereien hinweg. "Nun müssen wir den Weg nach vorn bestimmen. Miss Randle, ich glaube drei Wochen Nachsitzen und 50 Punkte Abzug ist angebracht. Miss Edgecombe, Miss Turpin, fünf Wochen Nachsitzen und jeweils 75 Punkte Abzug. Mister Flint, Sie sind bis zum Jahresende suspendiert Wenn Sie Ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts beenden wollen, müssen Sie es so planen, dass sie Ihre UTZ am ende des Schuljahres ablegen, oder das Schuljahr wiederholen."

"Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein", spottete Flints Vater. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer ich bin?"

Snape spottete über den Mann und Harry fand sich in der seltsamen Position wieder, für einen der Männer zu beten, die er völlig verachtete. "Ein etwas verbundenes Individuum. Nichts mehr. Ihr Sohn wurde schon einmal wegen seiner Prüfungen zurück gestuft und hat zahlreiche Kämpfe mit vielen Beschwerden gegen ihn begonnen. Er ist eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin und Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, dass er es nicht getan hat, und ihn sein Zauberstab weggenommen wurde! Und das er es geschafft hat, den Zorn mehrerer Noblen Häuser zu verdienen, einschließlich der Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung. Ich würde ich nicht erwarten, dass solch ein Versehen lange andauern wird. "

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore leise.

"Albus sei still!" donnerte McGonagall. "Sie haben bereits Ihre Autorität benutzt, um uns davon abzuhalten, gegen diese Frauen vorzugehen, Sie können diesen Jungen nicht beschützen. Er ist volljährig und wird zur Rede gestellt. Sie, Sir", Die Schottin richtete ihren vernichtenden Blick auf den älteren Flint. "Es wäre gut, wenn Sie ihre Zunge um Zaum halten. Zählen Sie, wie viele Zeugen in diesem Raum sind, bevor Sie versuchen, jemanden zu bestechen oder zu bedrohen, und fragen Sie sich, ob er es wert ist! " Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, blieb aber still.

Dumbledore seufzte. Nach einer kurzen unangenehmen Stille sagte er: "Sehr gut. Wenn es keine weiteren Beschwerden gibt ..."

"Sie geben ihnen ernsthaft nur drei und fünf Wochen Nachsitzen?" Fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Das ist es?!"

"Miss Granger, ich habe sehr viele Punkte von -"

"Oh das verdammte Punktesystem ist ein Witz und jeder weiß es!" Hermine schnaubte. "Sie griffen eine jüngere Mitschülerin an und stahlen mehrere Male Privateigentum. Sie gaben es zu! Und sie geben Ihnen, gerade mal einen Klaps auf die Hand!"

"Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance, Miss Granger", intonierte Dumbledore traurig. "Ich bin enttäuscht, dass Sie das nicht verstehen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine", seufzte Harry. "Es ist es nicht wert, den Atem zu verschwenden. Er wird nicht zuhören."

Dumbledore´s Augen verengten sich. "Miss Edgecombe, Miss Turpin, Miss Randle, Mister Flint, Sie können gehen. Wenn die anderen bitte noch ein bisschen länger bleiben." Der Schulleiter winkte den Rest aus dem Raum und als sie gingen, sah er Luna mit einem müden Blick an. "Es tut mir leid, was Sie erfahren haben, Miss Lovegood. Ich bitte Sie, Ihr Herz nicht zu verhärten, sondern ihnen die Chance zu geben, sich selbst zu erlösen."

"Nur Menschen, die Buße tun, verdienen die Chance auf Erlösung, Schulleiter", sagte Luna. "Bevor wir abreisen, bitte ich um eine erneute Sortierung."

Dumbledore zuckte zurück und Sprout zuckte zusammen. Flitwick nickte traurig, offensichtlich hatte er dies erwartet, genauso wie Shiva und McGonagall. Snape runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

"Das scheint ziemlich extrem, Miss Lovegood", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu bitten, es sich anders zu überlegen.

"Nicht wirklich. Extrem wäre es, wenn wir Susan´s Tante kontaktieren würden, aufgrund der Vorfälle." Dumbledore verblasste über ihre ruhig gestellte Drohung. "Nein, alles, was ich will, ist, sich in einem Haus sicher zu fühlen, das mich will. Irgendeine der anderen drei würde funktionieren. Ich habe jetzt zwei Verbündete in Ravenclaw. In Gryffindor habe ich mindestens sechs, aber wahrscheinlich weit mehr. In Hufflepuff habe ich mindestens zwei, aber wieder, wahrscheinlich mehr. Sogar in Slytherin habe ich mindestens vier Verbündete. "

"Fünf. Vergiss meine Schwester nicht", sagte Daphne leise.

"Ich entschuldige mich, fünf."

"Das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation, Miss Lovegood ...", sagte Dumbledore.

Einen Moment später wurde ihm die Wahl vorgenommen, als der Hut von seiner Stange sprach. "Nun, kleine Luna Lovegood, ich stehe zu dem, was ich vor zwei Jahren gesagt habe. Du würdest es in jedem Haus gut machen. Deine Loyalität ist über jeden Zweifel erhaben, deine List ist beeindruckend und deine Tapferkeit ist lobenswert.

Die Lehrer schauten ehrfürchtig auf den Hut. Shiva war die erste, die den Kopf schüttelte und lächelte. "Du weißt, ich sollte wirklich nicht überrascht sein, dich sprechen zu hören. Letztendlich hast du Harry geholfen. Natürlich würdest du einem weiteren Freund von Hogwarts helfen." Der Hut wippte mit seinem Rand und wurde wieder Starr.

"Danke, Hut." Luna strahlte ihre Freunde an, die alle zurück lächelten. "Ich denke, ich würde gerne nach Gryffindor gehen. Harry war der Erste, der neben Ginny nett zu mir war und ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen."

Dumbledore konnte nur nicken. "Sehr gut, Miss Lovegood. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal der Zweitklässler von Gryffindor verlegt werden."

"Willkommen in der Löwenhöhle, Miss Lovegood", sagte McGonagall warm.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

An diesem Abend um die Ausgangssperre saß Harry auf seinem Lieblingssessel und schaute auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Diese Karte war unglaublich und er wünschte wirklich, dass jemand ihm sagen könnte, wie die Verzauberungen hinzugefügt worden waren. Es war erst das erste Mal, dass er es selbst aktiviert hatte, aber er wollte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, es im Detail zu untersuchen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und alles, was Harry tun wollte, war sicherzustellen, dass seine Freunde in Sicherheit waren, dass niemand etwas gegen jemanden von ihnen verübte, um das Hornissennest, das sie bewegt hatten, zu vergelten.

Harry überprüfte die Slytherin-Kerker und nickte, als er sah, wie Daphne, Tracey, Millie und Blaise in ihren Betten saßen und niemand die Treppe hinauf schlüpfte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Hufflepuffs und sah Susan und Hannah ebenfalls in ihren Betten, ohne etwas Verdächtiges in der Nähe zu bemerken. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Ravenclaw fand und Su und Padma beide im Bett sah. Mit einem amüsierten Gedanken wandte Harry sich an Gryffindor und suchte nach sich selbst.

Und er erstarrte fest und vergaß sogar für einige Momente zu atmen.

Peter Pettigrew lag mit Ron Weasley im Bett.

 _Eine große braune Ratte._

 _Das ist Krätze. Er ist mein Haustier. Schon seit Ewigkeiten in der Familie._

Krätze. Pettigrew. Krätze war Pettigrew. Rons Haustier Krätze ... war ... ein ... Animagus ...

 _Sirius war ein großer schwarzer Hund, der einem Grimm ähnelt._

 _Er ist ein Hund Shiva. Kein böser Verbrecher. Wenn er ein Animagus wäre, der versucht mich zu töten, könnte er es getan haben, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin._

 _Okay, Schnuffel._

Sein zugelaufenes Haustier war Sirius Black.

"Nun, Verdammt ..." 


	15. A Rat, a Dog and a Dementor Walk Into a

**A Rat, a Dog and a Dementor Walk Into a Bar**

Harry verstand plötzlich, wie Dobby sich fühlte, wenn der kleine Kerl sich selbst verletzen wollte. Harry hatte definitiv ein paar gute Schläge auf den Kopf verdient, weil er so blind war. Er hatte den größten Teil des Sommers bei Sirius Black verbracht und er war das ganze Schuljahr bei ihm. Er hatte drei Jahre lang im selben Schlafsaal wie Peter Pettigrew geschlafen! Remus hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen gesagt, wie beide in ihrer Animagus-Form aussahen! Wenn Harry sich erlaubte innezuhalten und wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wie viel von einem Idioten er gewesen war, würde er am Morgen wahrscheinlich keine Haare mehr haben.

Also machte er das klügere Ding. Er reagierte.

" **Anruf** , Notfallprotokoll 01. An Alle, das ist Harry. Solltet ihr Schlafen, schnappt euch euren Zauberstab und wacht auf. Wir haben eine besondere Situation. Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gefunden und weiß wo Sirius Black ist …Äh…"

"Der Konferenzraum?" Sagte Daphne völlig wach.

"Hmm, zu weit", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine mit nur einem Arm durch das Hemd die Treppe der Mädchenseite herunter rannte und zum Stillstand kam, als sie ihn sah. Sie atmete tief durch, zwang sich sichtlich, sich zu entspannen, ging hinüber und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry lächelte sie an und fuhr fort: "Sirius ist momentan ein Hund und wir werden es schwer haben, einen Hund unbemerkt in den siebten Stock zu bekommen."

Luna hüpfte die Treppe hinunter und wanderte ebenfalls hinüber. Für jemanden, der sie nicht kannte, würde das Mädchen so sorglos wie normal aussehen. Harry konnte jedoch die verengten Augen, den nach unten gerichteten Mund und die Spannung in ihren Schultern sehen.

"Eingangshalle dann?" Fragte Susan. "Es würde es auch leichter machen, Tante Amelia zu treffen."

"Nein, Susan", sagte Amelia selbst über den Runen-Stein. "Ich werde nicht einen Flüchtling in der Eingangshalle treffen."

"Wie wäre es mit meinem Büro?" Fragte Shiva. "Es ist im vierten Stock, also ist es zumindest ein bisschen näher am Eingang."

"Es gibt mehrere ungenutzte Klassenräume im zweiten Stock direkt hinter der großen Treppe im Westflügel. Wir benutzen den zweiten auf der linken Seite. Das Beste aus beiden Welten", sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte, "Irgendwelche Einwände?" Die Verbindung war leise. "In Ordnung, Madame Bones, Tonks, wie schnell können Sie beide hier ankommen?"

"Weniger als fünf Minuten. Unternehmt nichts wegen Pettigrew, bis wir ankommen", antwortete Amelia.

"Wird nicht funktionieren, tut mir leid, Ma'am."

"Harry, hör zu, wenn er der Verräter ist, ist er gefährlich und -" sagte Tonks mit Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

"Und", sagte Harry und unterbrach sie, "er schläft gerade im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal." Harry sah wie Neville begann wütend zu werden und leise fluchte. "Verdammt, Neville, bleib ruhig! Lass ihn nicht wissen, dass wir es wissen!"

" _Krätze_!" spuckte Neville aus. "Er ist _Krätze_ , oder?"

"Ja. Jetzt unternehmt bitte noch nichts! Madam Bones, wir werden die Ratte betäuben und ihn in den Klassenraum bringen. Tonks, ich brauche dich, um bei den Drei Besen anzuhalten und den großen schwarzen Hund dort zu holen. Er wird mitkommen." Ruf ihn mit den Namen Schnuffel. Wenn er dir Ärger macht, sag ihm, dass Harry den Pfotenabdruck nicht sehr amüsant fand. Er sollte danach folgen. " Shiva war jetzt diejenige, die fluchte. Sie war nicht allein, denn Daphne murmelte auch sehr viele Flüche. "Okay, Leute, wir müssen das jetzt abbrechen, bevor die Kommunikations-Runen brechen. Sie sind nicht dafür ausgelegt, mit diesem vielen Verbindungen fertig zu werden. Fünf Minuten, Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock, Westflügel, der zweite auf der linken Seite. Jemand schnappt sich Professor Lupin auf den Weg dahin. **Auflegen**."

Harry stand auf und sah zu Hermine und Luna. Luna fixierte ihren Blick auf ihn. "Was ist der Plan, Harry?"

"Hochgehen, Ron nach Krätze fragen. Sie beide betäuben. In das Klassenzimmer gehen."

"So einfach?" Fragte Hermine geschockt.

"Kompliziert scheint bei uns nicht zu funktionieren. Lass es uns einfach versuchen und schauen wie die Dinge laufen, bevor wir Alternativen entwickeln", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Hermine rieb sich die Stirn und funkelte ihn an. "Wir werden uns später ernsthaft mit akzeptablen Risiken auseinandersetzen müssen und, was wir tun, wenn wir uns mit bösen Zauberern auseinandersetzen müssen.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir warten, bis zur Nacht, Hermine", sagte Luna. "Auf diese Weise kannst du ihn anschreien, dass er fast zur selben Zeit sterben würde, anstatt zweimal zu schreien."

"Wer ist schon fast tot? Mit etwas Glück wird Pettigrew einfach schlafen", fragte Harry und warf Hermine einen verängstigten Blick zu. Er war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mit einem Basilisken teilte, weil ihr Blick sicher genug gewesen wäre, um ihn zu töten, wenn sie es getan hätte.

"Von dem, was ich verstehe, stirbst du immer fast am Ende dieser Abenteuer, Harry. Ich werde gerade vorbereitet."

"Heute Nacht wird niemand fast sterben", knurrte Hermine gereizt. "Niemand stirbt überhaupt. Lass uns die Ratte holen."

Die drei gingen zu Harry´s Schlafsaal und traten vorsichtig ein. Zum Glück war das Zimmer leer bis auf Ron, Neville und Pettigrew. Sobald sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, sprang Neville zum Bett und hob seinen Zauberstab zu Ron´s Vorhängen. Harry bedeutete ihm, näher zu kommen und auf der anderen Seite des Bettes zu bleiben. Luna bewegte sich zum Fuß und Hermine schnappte sich die Vorhänge. Harry hielt drei Finger nach unten. Als er mit dem Zählen fertig war, riss Hermine die Vorhänge auf und enthüllte, dass sich Krätze an Ron´s Brust klammerte und der Rotschopf ein Quidditch-Buch las.

"Hey! Was soll -" Ron´s Ruf wurde unterbrochen als Neville ihn betäubte. Harry betäubte in der Zwischenzeit Krätze die Ratte, als sie quietschte und versuchte zu wegzurennen. Pettigrew sackte zusammen und Harry hob ihn mit finsteren Gesicht hoch.

"Teil eins komplett. Lass uns in dieses Klassenzimmer gehen." Die Gruppe verließ den Turm mit Pettigrew, der in Harry´s Hand in seiner Robentasche steckte. Sie eilten, rannten aber nicht. Es würde an diesem Punkt nicht gestoppt und auch keine Fragen gestellt.

Schließlich kam Shiva im Klassenraum des zweiten Stocks an und ging sofort mit einem halb erhobenen Zauberstab zu ihnen hinüber. "Geht es euch vier gut? Habt ihr ihn?" Remus war in seiner Nachtkleidung hinter ihr und sah verwirrt aus.

"Wir haben ihn, Shiva. Es gab keine Probleme." Harry hielt Pettigrew in die Höhe und ließ ihn auf einen Tisch fallen, wobei er ein Incarcerus auf die Ratte warf. Remus 'Augen verengten sich aufgrund der Ratte und seine Nasenflügel flackerten.

Die Seile waren gerade dabei, die Ratte zu binden, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Amelia, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Tonks und 'Schnuffel' kamen herein. Schnuffel hatte den Anstand, leise zu winseln und auf den Boden zu starren, nachdem Harry und Shiva ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarfen. Remus Mund öffnete sich gerade, als er zwischen Schnuffel und Krätze hin und her starrte.

"In Ordnung, Schnuffel, verwandel dich", sagte Harry und verschränkte seine Arme. "Jeder in diesem Raum glaubt, dass du unschuldig bist. Du solltest das schon wissen, seit bei mir und Hermine am letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende gesessen hast, während wir darüber gesprochen haben." Er bemerkte schwach Hermines sanftes Keuchen, als ihre Hand sich an ihre Kehle legte. 'Zeitumkehrer. Richtig, Sirius weiß das auch. Großartig.' Er seufzte und begann mit dem Fuß zu wippen. _"Ernsthaft, Sirius?"_ Der Hund sah auf und wedelte mit seinem Schwanz hart genug, um seinen ganzen Körper zu schütteln. "Ja, das war völlig beabsichtigt. Jetzt verwandle dich zurück und erzähl verdammt nochmal, was passiert ist, damit wir uns damit beschäftigen können, bevor der Kessel überkocht."

"Sprache, Harry", murmelte Hermine, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sanft.

Schnuffel gab einen letztes niedergeschlagenes klingendes Bellen von sich, bevor plötzlich anstelle des großen schwarzen Hundes ein etwas verschmutzter Sirius Black auftauchte. Sirius lächelte traurig und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Hinterkopf. "Äh, hey alle", gab er eine kleine, halbherzige Begrüßung von sich. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch alle so hintergangen habe ... Harry, dich und Shiva im Besonderen ... ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass es soweit kommt. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass du mich aufnehmen würdest. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie dich gut behandelt ... aber dann gab es Essen und es war gutes Essen und ... "

Harry rieb seine Narbe und stöhnte. "Ich bin ehrlich gesagt viel genervter, dass du danach nie etwas gesagt hast, obwohl du weißt, dass wir dich für unschuldig gehalten haben. Aber wir können damit umgehen, dass wir später sauer auf dich sind. Wir haben momentan viel drängendere Sorgen."

Sirius sah sich im Raum um. "Hier ist ein wahrer Kriegsrat. Du weißt, dass James so früh noch nie so viele Freunde hatte. Gute Arbeit, Junge."

"Sirius?" Remus trat zögernd vor. "Bist du es wirklich?"

"Ja, Remus, ich bin es", Sirius warf dem Professor ein schelmisches Lächeln zu. "Ich bin übrigens unschuldig. Entschuldige, dass ich ursprünglich dachte, dass du die undichte Stelle bist, Moony." Remus lachte und stürzte vorwärts, um den Mann in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Amelia räusperte sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. "So Herzzerreißend das auch ist, Harry hat Recht, dass wir größere Probleme haben. Da, wie jeder scheint, unversehrt und in guter Launen zu sein scheint, nehme ich an, dass Pettigrew erfolgreich gefangen wurde?"

" _ **Was**_!?" Rief Sirius aus.

"Ja, er ist da drüben, gefesselt und betäubt", Neville deutete auf den Tisch. Seine Augen hatten die bewusstlose Ratte nie verlassen.

"Es ist wirklich Wurmschwanz, Sirius", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. "Diese Teenager haben es geschafft, nicht nur dich, sondern auch Wurmschwanz zu finden. In derselben Nacht!"

"Lass mich ihn töten", knurrte Sirius. Er löste sich von Remus und ging auf die gefesselte Ratte zu. "Ich möchte zu Ende bringen, wofür ich eingesperrt wurde. Geh zur Seite, Harry. Diese kleine Ratte -"

"Ich habe eine sehr gute Vorstellung davon, was Pettigrew getan hat, Sirius. Aber du kannst ihn noch nicht töten."

"Er war der Geheimniswahrer. Geh zur Seite, damit ich ihn töten kann", sagte Sirius erneut, Remus trat hinter ihn.

Shiva trat neben Harry und verschränkte ihre Arme auch und Hermine trat ebenfalls vor. Tonks bewegte sich unbehaglich, während Daphne zwischen der Seite, auf der sie stehen sollte, zerrissen aussah. Neville und Luna waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Ratte zu beobachten und Tracey schüttelte nur den Kopf. Amelia Bones schien die einzige zu sein, die bereit war, Frieden zu vermitteln. "Ich werde versuchen zu ignorieren, dass Sie mit Mord für der Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung gedroht haben, Lord Black." Ein lautes Schlucken war die einzige Antwort. "Sirius", ihre Stimme war in etwas Weiches und Trauriges gefallen. Harry hatte diesen Ton nie zuvor von Amelia gehört und er bemerkte, dass Sirius für einen langen Moment innehielt, als sich die Spannung in dem Mann etwas lockerte. "Wir alle wollen, dass Pettigrew Gerechtigkeit empfängt, aber sei mal für einen Moment vernünftig. Deine Verbündeten bestehen hauptsächlich aus den Leuten in diesem Raum und aus einigen anderen außerhalb. Lass ihn uns verhören, und dann werden wir das mit in die Akte aufnehmen."

"Wenn es irgendeine Hilfe ist, Cousin", sagte Tonks mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einer Bewegung ihrer Haare zu einem dumpfen Purpur, "wenn du tatsächlich einen Prozess gehabt hättest, in dem du wegen des Mordes verurteilt wurdest, wären wir alle einfach zur Seite gegangen und du hättest deine Rache bekommen."

Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte für eine Sekunde auf, bevor er lachte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Nymphadora? Du musst ernsthaft daran Arbeiten, was du als Positiv ansiehst." Die verbleibende Spannung im Raum verschwand.

"Sie wird darauf noch zurück kommen, weil du den unaussprechlichen Namen verwendet hast, Sirius", sagte Harry grinsend. Seine Vorhersage war offensichtlich genau richtig, als Tonks 'Haar zu rot gewechselt hatte, bevor es wieder lila wurde.

"In Ordnung, alle sollten einen Schutzzauber um den Verdächtigen herum aufbauen", sagte Amelia, die erneut einen harten Tonfall anwendete und sich um die Situation kümmerte. Die Gruppe formierte sich um die Ratte herum, als Amelia ihn auf den Boden stellte und die Tische mit ein paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs beiseite schob. "Ich werde ihn zurück in seine Menschengestalt zwingen und ihn wieder in Sicherheit bringen. Auf drei; eins, zwei, drei." Amelia sagte eine Beschwörung, die Harry noch nie gehört hatte und Krätze verwandelte sich in einen übergewichtigen, skurril aussehenden Mann, dem Haarbüschel und ein großer Teil eines seiner Finger fehlten. Die Seile, die die Ratte festhielten, waren zerstreut worden, wurden aber schnell wieder beschworen, bevor Amelia den Mann wieder aufweckte.

Pettigrew blinzelte und drehte seinen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer, sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser und blasser, als er die Seile, die ihn festhielten, und die Vielzahl von Menschen um ihn herum sah. "Ich ... ich ..." Seine Stimme war kratzig und heiser und verletzte Harry´s Ohren.

"Peter Pettigrew", sagte Amelia mit einem finsteren Blick, "Sie sehen ziemlich lebhaft aus für einen toten Mann."

"Ich ... ich habe mich versteckt!" schrie die Ratte. "Ich hatte Angst! Ich hatte Angst, dass Black mich kriegen würde oder dass die Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords mich finden würden! Ich musste mich verstecken. Es war das Einzige, was ich tun konnte! Er ist genau dort! Verhaftet ihn!"

"Glaubt er wirklich, dass wir so dumm sind, Boss?" Fragte Tonks aufrichtig verwirrt.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was trauriger ist, Auror, dass dieser Mann denkt, dass wir das glauben würden oder dass unser lieber Minister es einfach haben könnte. Pettigrew, Sie haben genau eine Minute, um zu erklären, was wirklich passiert ist, am 3. November 1981. Danach betäube ich Sie und bringe Sie zum Ministerium, um Antworten mit Veritaserum zu erhalten."

"Bitte! Ich wollte nicht ... ich konnte nicht ... ich kann nicht! Er wird mich töten!"

"Ich werde dich töten, Verräter", knurrte Sirius.

" _ **Wir**_ werden dich töten, Peter", fügte Remus auch knurrend hinzu. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du dich für immer vor uns verstecken kannst?"

"Bitte!" Harry lachte beinahe darüber, wie Pettigrew versuchte, zu den beiden zu kriechen, die Seile machten es sehr schwierig. Tonks sprach einen Zauberspruch direkt vor ihm und ließ ihn auf seinen Arsch fallen.

"30 Sekunden", intonierte Amelia flach.

"In Ordnung! Er hat gewonnen", schluchzte Pettigrew. "Er hat gewonnen und er hat mich als Geheimniswahrer gefunden. Er hat mich gefoltert, bis ich fast wahnsinnig war und ihm die Adresse gegeben hat. Was sollte ich tun?"

"Du hättest sterben sollen! So wie es jeder von uns für dich getan hätte!" Schrie Remus.

"Ich war nie so stark wie ihr drei ... Es tut mir leid!"

"3. November 1981" Amelia´s Finger waren weiß um ihren Zauberstab geworden.

"Nachdem der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, rannte ich los. Sirius holte mich ein und ich verfluchte die Straße. Es traf etwas und explodierte. Ich schnitt meinen Finger ab, verwandelte mich und rannte. Ich habe mich seitdem versteckt! Bitte töten Sie mich nicht "Bitte, ich kann Ihnen Namen geben! Ich kann Ihnen sichere Häuser nennen!"

"Woher solltest du sichere Häuser kennen, wenn du Voldemort nur das Geheimnis verraten hast?" Fragte Daphne. Pettigrew´s Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte, sich von ihr zurückzudrängen.

"Ich ... ich ..."

"Wie lange hast du für sie gearbeitet, Pettigrew?" Fragte Hermine finster. Sie hielt Harry´s Hand so fest, dass er sie kaum mehr fühlen konnte. Er beschwerte sich jedoch nicht, da es ihm etwas gab, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte, abgesehen davon, dass er sich seinem Paten und Lehrer anschließen wollte, um die Ratte zu ermorden.

"Ich weiß nicht was du -"

"Beantworte ihre Frage oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du um die Dementoren betteln wirst", sagte Shiva finster.

"Bitte ... ich kann euch helfen", schluchzte Pettigrew. Er wurde davon abgehalten, noch etwas zu sagen, als ein "Miau" vor der Tür ertönte.

"Eine Katze?" Fragte Sirius in die Richtung des Tons. "Warte, ich kenne dieses miauen ..."

"Schüler! Schüler aus dem Bett! Schüler in den Fluren!" Filch stürmte mit einem verrückten Grinsen in den Klassenraum. Die Tür knallte gegen die Wand und der Mann kam herein gestürmt und stockte, als er nicht nur eine Gruppe von Schülern sah, sondern auch zwei Professoren, zwei Auroren und einen entflohenen Verrückten. Sein Grinsen fiel und Mrs. Norris miaute wieder hinter ihm.

Der Schaden durch die Ablenkung war bereits aufgetreten. Bevor sich jemand bewegen konnte, wechselte Pettigrew von Mensch zu Ratte und wieder zurück. Die Veränderung ließ die Seile locker auf dem Boden fallen und er sprang auf Luna. Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf ihn, um ihn zu verfluchen, aber der Mann war schneller als seine Statur. Pettigrew versuchte nicht einmal, ihren Zauberstab zu greifen oder sie als Geisel zu benutzen. Er hob nur den Arm der kleinen Blondine hoch, zielte auf das Fenster und zerstörte Ihren Zauber. Neville verfehlte Pettigrew knapp, als die Ratte zum Fenster sprang und sich mitten in der Luft veränderte. Fünf Zauber kreuzten sich auf die Stelle, in dem er gewesen war und die Braune Ratte verschwand.

"Verdammt!" Schrie Amelia zur gleichen Zeit, als von fast allen Anwesenden Schreie von Wut und Frustration ertönten. "Hinterher! Schnell!"

Harry und die anderen rannten aus dem Klassenzimmer und rollten über einen immer noch gaffenden Filch. Sie stürmten die Treppe hinunter, Sirius hatte seine Hundeform wieder angenommen und war schneller als er, obwohl er langsamer wurde, als er um die Ecke des Eingangs rannte um unter dem gesprengten, offenen Fenster herum zu schnüffeln.

Zurückweichend rief Sirius: "Ich hab ihn! Amelia, Remus, er ist diesen Weg gegangen!"

Amelia wandte sich an Tonks und Shiva und bellte: "Verteilt euch und flankiert ihn. Eine Gruppe bleibt zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass der Flüchtling nicht zurückkehrt. Tonks, nimm Harry und Hermine. Babbling, Luna und Neville. Remus, Daphne und Tracey Susan und ich bleiben bei Sirius. Bewegt euch! "

Die Gruppe teilte sich und breitete sich in der Richtung aus, die Sirius angedeutet hatte. Shiva, Luna und Neville blieben in der Nähe der Burg, während Harry, Hermine und Tonks die linke Seite mit Remus, Daphne und Tracey auf der rechten Seite nahmen. Amelia, Susan und Sirius rannten die mittlere Spur entlang, wobei Sirius sich regelmäßig in Schnuffel verwandelte, um den Duft wiederzugewinnen. Der Plan war gut. Harry erkannte, dass es ein wichtiges Detail erst vernachlässigt hatte, nachdem es zu spät war.

Die Luft wurde kalt und sein Atem stockte. Die Phantom-Schreie begannen in seinem Kopf zu erklingen. Die Horde von Dementoren, die die Schule umgaben, hatte sich in Massen zu den einzelnen Gruppen zusammengeschlossen, angezogen von der Aufregung und der menschlichen Anwesenheit von Sirius.

"Alle zurück! Zurück in die Eingangshalle!" Schrie Tonks auf. Harry konnte sie kaum über die Phantom-Schreie seiner Mutter hören. Er stolperte und wurde nur vor dem Fallen gerettet, als Hermine seine Schultern packte.

"Tonks! Wir brauchen einen Patronus!" Schrie Hermine als sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zur Geltung brachte. Harry wimmerte, die Schreie in seinem Kopf wurden lauter. Die Dementoren waren kaum hundert Fuß entfernt. Es gab mehr als beim Quidditch-Spiel. Sie schienen die gesamte Gegend zu verdunkeln.

"Expecto Patronum!" Zwillingsrufe dröhnten hinter ihm. Silberner Nebel, eine vage Otter-Form, platzte aus Hermines Zauberstab und ein Koala raste aus Tonks heraus. Ihre Patroni ließen Harry etwas Klarer im Kopf werden. Genug für ihn, um seinen eigenen Zauberspruch zu heben. Die _Patronus-Rune_ funktionierte immer noch nicht und er hatte es noch nicht geschafft, den Spruch selbst zu meistern. Er musste es trotzdem versuchen.

"Nun dann _**Expecto Patronum**_!" Schrie Harry und versuchte, die Erinnerung an seine erste Nacht in Shivas Wohnung festzuhalten. Zum ersten Mal kam sein Patronus mit einer Form heraus. Eine große, katzenartige Gestalt, die silbrigen Nebel sickerte, sprang auf die Horde zu.

Endlich in der Lage, für einen Moment nachzudenken, riskierte Harry einen Blick hinter sich auf die anderen. Daphne, Tracey und Remus waren von einem silbernen, wütenden Wolf umgeben, der um sie herum tänzelte, aber er verlor schnell Energie. Susan zog Sirius zurück, während der silberne Hund ihrer Tante die Dementoren ansprang, die näher kamen. Shiva und Neville waren Rücken an Rücken mit einem silbernen Wolf und einem Bären, die die Dementoren, die ihnen am nächsten standen, abwehrten, Luna kauerte an ihren Füßen und hielt ihre Arme um sich selbst und zitterte.

Harry schauderte, als Hermines Patronus sich in Nebel auflöste und in die Nacht verschwand. Sie fiel neben ihm zu Boden und Harry´s Konzentration schwankte. Sein Patronus gab ein letztes Jaulen von sich, bevor er auch gegen die Dementoren fiel. Tonks hielt nur etwas länger durch. Als ihre Verteidigung unter dem Gewicht der Masse von Dementoren starb, begannen die Schreie wieder in Harry´s Kopf. Er schaffte es gerade noch, das Bewusstsein zu halten. In den nächsten Augenblicken wünschte er sich fast, er hätte es nicht getan.

Tonks wurde niedergeschlagen und rang sich mit einem Dementor herum, während Hermine neben ihm von einen niedergedrückt wurde. Ein dritter Dementor packte Harry und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, eine schreckliche saugende Leere, wurde unter seiner Kapuze sichtbar. Harry Schrie und kämpfte. Er versuchte, einen weiteren Patronus zu erzwingen, aber er wusste, dass seine Verbindung zur Erinnerung nicht stark genug war, da der Dementor diese Macht auslöschte, nur weil er in der Nähe war.

'Verbindung. Deshalb funktioniert die _Patronus-Rune_ nicht. Sie ist nicht mit dem Zaubernden verbunden. Nun, viel Gutes, das tut es jetzt. « Wenn er und seine Freunde nicht im Begriff waren, Ihre Seele zu verlieren zu werden, hätte ihn die die Lösung seines Problems mit der _Patronus-Rune_ zum lachen gebracht. Wie es war, diente es nur dazu, den Dementoren zu helfen, sein Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit und Depression zu erhöhen. Der Dementor beugte sich vor und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war, die Schreie seiner Mutter zurückzudrängen und lautlos nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Eine ... Präsenz ... antwortete auf seine Bitte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein kleiner Welpe, der aufwacht und nach seinem Meister sucht. Harry verfolgte verzweifelt das Gefühl zur Quelle und zog. Mit einem unartikulierten Schrei riss Harry ihm die Gegenwart und das Schwert von Gryffindor materialisierte sich in seiner rechten Hand. Harry stieß das Schwert in den Dementor, schrie lauter und zog die Klinge durch die Brust der Kreatur in sein Gesicht. Ein schreckliches Kreischen durch alle anderen Geräusche in der Gegend und der Dementor implodierte. Er fiel in sich zusammen und schien vom Schwert eingesogen zu werden. Das Kreischen nahm ab und der Dementor war fort und hinterließ nur ein glänzendes Schwert und einen erschütternden Teenager.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stieß sich vom Boden ab und drehte sich zu Hermine um. Er stieß das Schwert auch über sie hinweg in den Dementor und ein zweiter Schrei erschütterte die Nacht. Die Klinge vibrierte in seiner Hand und sog den Dementor in sich hinein. Das Schweigen des Kreischens der Dementoren, ließ ihn die Schreie von Tonks hören. Harry geriet in Panik. Er dachte nicht nach und wandte sich nicht an seinen ältere Freundin. Er fiel neben Hermine auf seine Knie, die ihn zitternd an sich drückte. Harry ignorierte ihre Hände und griff nach dem Zeitumkehrer, der frei vor ihrer Robe hing. Ein weiteres durchdringendes Kreischen ertönte hinter ihm, als Harry einen Arm durch die Kette schlang und die kleine Sanduhr drehte. Hermine schrie auf und griff nach seinem Arm und die Welt drehte sich um sie herum.

Harry fühlte sich zur Seite gezogen, als wäre er in einen gigantischen Sog geraten. Sein Arm begann durch die Schleife zu gleiten, die er unter der Kette zu bilden versucht hatte. Hermines Griff verfestigte sich zu einem Schraubstock, als sie seinen Arm hochzog und ihn inmitten des Stromes festhielt. Harry´s Arm fühlte sich an, als würde er aus seinen Körper gezogen werden, als die Strömung seinen Körper herumwarf. Er schaffte es nur gerade noch zu verhindern, dass das Schwert einen von ihnen traf. Schließlich verlangsamte sich die Welt und die Strömung nahm ab. Alles rutschte um ihn herum und Harry brach auf Hermine zusammen, keuchte und wimmerte bei dem Schmerz in seinem Kopf und Arm.

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schluchzte in seine Brust. "Du Idiot! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Zeitumkehrer gefährlich sind, Harry! Ich habe es dir gesagt! Du könntest hinweggefegt und im Äther verloren sein! Warum hast du das Getan?!"

"Entschuldigung, Mine", murmelte Harry. "Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ich habe es einfach getan."

"Du bist so in Schwierigkeiten!" Ihre Tränen wurden langsamer, aber sie hielt ihn immer noch fest genug, dass es schwer war zu atmen. "Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich dich töten werde, falls du so etwas jemals wieder tun wirst, Harry James Potter!"

"Ja, Mine. Entschuldigung, Mine."

Abrupt ließ Hermine ihn los und schob sie beide in eine sitzende Position. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Es spielt gar keine Rolle, Harry! Ja, wir sind weg von den Dementoren, aber alle anderen werden immer noch ihre Seele verlieren, wie oft hast du ihn gedreht?"

"Man muss angeben wie oft?" Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er sah entsetzt auf die kleine Sanduhr und den fallenden Sand.

"Natürlich muss man angeben, wie oft!" Ihr Gesicht wurde so rot wie die Haare der Weasley´s.

"Ich habe ihn nur einmal umgedreht. Ich dachte, das würde uns sechs Stunden zurücksenden, wie du gesagt hast ..."

"Eine Stunde pro Dreh, Harry", knurrte Hermine. Sie holte Luft und brachte ihre Wut unter Kontrolle. "Aber es ist sowieso egal. Wir können nichts ändern. Ich habe dir das gesagt! Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht mit einem Zeitumkehrer ändern, ohne die Physik zu gefährden!"

Harry´s Blick wurde hart. "Dann werden wir nichts ändern", sagte er und nickte ihr zu.

"Was?"

"Wir müssen kein verdammtes Ding ändern, Mine. Ich habe herausgefunden, warum die _**Patronus-Rune**_ nicht funktioniert, kurz bevor ich den Dementor getötet habe. Ich hatte gehofft, sechs Stunden zu haben, um mehr zu machen, aber in einer Stunde schaffe ich vielleicht zwei, vielleicht drei, anzufertigen. Die Runensteine werden nicht versagen, egal wie viele Dementoren es gibt. Wir können sie benutzen, um die Kreaturen zurückzuschlagen und jeden zu retten. "

"Ich habe dir nur gesagt, Harry, wir können nichts ändern", sagte Hermine langsam, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen.

"Hermine, wir müssen nur bis zu dem Moment warten, bevor wir gehen. Shiva, Neville und Luna haben sich gut geschlagen, genauso wie Amelia, Sirius und Susan. Daphne, Tracey und Remus waren in Schwierigkeiten und Tonks kämpfte mit ihrem Dementor. Wir sollte gerade genug Zeit haben, um sie alle mit mindestens zwei _Runen-Patroni_ zu erreichen. "

"Harry, Tonks war ..." Hermine schluckte ein Schluchzen und konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden.

"Du hast nicht gesehen, dass sie ihre Seele verlor und ich auch nicht, Mine! Alles was wir hörten, war ein Schrei und dann noch ein schreckliches Kreischen. Wir haben nicht gesehen, dass sie ihre Seele verloren hat, damit können wir sie retten und sie wird nicht Ihre Seele verlieren. Wir ändern nichts, was passiert ist. Es kann nicht passiert sein, wenn wir es nicht gesehen haben! " Sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Interpretation des Beobachtereffekts ist, Harry ... oder wenn es hier überhaupt gilt ..." Sie war nicht gerade dabei, die Idee abzuschießen, aber es klang sicherlich ziemlich weit hergeholt .

"Es ist Magie. Wir ignorieren routinemäßig die Gesetze der Thermodynamik und verletzen Newtons Gesetze die ganze Zeit. Wir müssen einfach schnell sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Tonks ihre verdammte Seele verliert!"

Langsam nickte Hermine. "Okay, Harry, wir können es versuchen. Aber wenn wir in kleine Stücke über das ganze Zeit-Reise Universum verstreut sind, komm nicht zu mir." Sie verengte plötzlich ihre Augen und Schlug ihn auf die Schulter.

"Aua! Wofür war das?" Fragte Harry und hielt seine Schulter.

"Das, Mister Potter, dass ich fast zweimal neben dir gestorben bin!" Sie griff dann sein Hemd in beide Hände, zog ihn in nah an sich und küsste ihn. Harry´s Gehirn erstarrte, als ihre Lippen gegen seine schlugen und ihre Hände sich an sein Hemd klammerten. Sie zog sich nach einigen Momenten zurück und atmete tief durch. "Und das, Mister Potter, war dafür, mein Leben gerettet zu haben. Schon wieder." Harry nickte nur dumpf. "Nun, du hast was über die _Patronus-Runen_ gesagt?"

Harry nickte wieder und setzte sein Gehirn in Gang. Er stand neben ihr und zog sie mit sich hoch. "Ja. Richtig. Es braucht eine Verbindung zum Zaubernden. Der Patronus funktioniert, indem er von einer starken positiven Emotion angetrieben wird, richtig? Nun, ich kann keine Erinnerung in die Rune injizieren; sie funktionieren nicht auf diese Weise. Aber ich kann machen, dass es sich mit den Benutzer verbindet und nach einem Gefühl, einer Erinnerung oder einer Emotion, die es allein als Energiequelle nutzen kann sucht. "

"Wie?"

"Ich füge eine Seelenrune hinzu. Die meisten _Seelenrunen_ oder _Runen-Kombinationen_ haben überhaupt keine Wirkung. Sie sind im Grunde ein völlig nutzloser Zweig, weil du eine Seele nicht manipulieren kannst, es sei denn, du bist zufällig ein Dementor." Aber ich werde es nicht verwenden, um den Verbindungsaspekt zu vereinfachen. "

"Nun, nehmen wir ein Nebenklassenzimmer und machen es dann. Wir haben weniger als vierzig Minuten, um das richtig zu machen und es zu testen." Sie begann vor ihm zu marschieren. "Denk dran, lass dich nicht sehen, besonders nicht von deinen Doppelgänger. Und was ist mit diesem 'Mine' Ding?"

"I - ugh - äh, tut mir leid?" Harry stotterte.

"Was auch immer, du willst einen Kosenamen für mich? Gut. Benutze ihn. Aber nur du und vorzugsweise wenn wir alleine oder wenn wir unter Freunden sind. Und wenn du meinen Namen auf 'Herms' oder 'Hermi' verkürzst werde ich dich kastrieren Harry James Potter, und glaube nicht, dass ich das nicht ernst meine!"

"Ja, Mine", antwortete Harry pflichtbewusst. Er lächelte, als sie die Tür vor ihnen öffnete. "Du weißt, dass du wirklich süß bist, wenn du dich ärgerst?"

"Ich werde das nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen, bis wir das Leben unserer Freunde gerettet haben." Ihr Ton klang verärgert, aber Harry fing das leichte Lächeln an ihren Lippen auf. Er hatte sein schlechtes Glück für den Abend gehabt, es war Zeit für sein Glück, aufzutauchen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das geklappt hat", flüsterte Hermine, als sie einen glühenden silbernen Panther an den Rändern des Raumes herumlaufen sah, bevor sie zurück schritt und die Pfote nahm. "Es fühlt sich solide an. Ich dachte nicht, dass Patroni solide sein sollten ..."

"Es ist technisch kein Patronus", sagte Harry. Er legte den Runenstein beiseite, der Panther verblasste, als er den Stein losließ. Er nahm den zweiten Runenstein, und begann ihn zu modifizieren, wie er es beim ersten getan hatte. "Es ist mehr mit dem Zaubernden verbunden als ein regulärer Patronus. Ein reguläres Wesen sind nur Emotionen, die durch einen Zauberstab gezwungen werden. Das ist mehr wie ein Teil des Zauberers, der nach außen gerichtet wird. Denke ich. Seelenrunen sind komisch. Ich habe sie anfangs nicht in in Betracht gezogen."

"Ist es jetzt nur noch an dich gebunden? Du musst den zweiten an mich binden, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Wir müssen uns aufteilen, um beiden Gruppen zu helfen."

"Es ist offen zu Ende. Wer die Rune aufnimmt, wird die Verbindung bilden und nur so lange, man die Rune aktiviert hält", seufzte Harry abgelenkt. "Gute Sache auch. Das dauert viel länger als ich gehofft hatte."

"Wir haben weniger als zehn Minuten, Harry." Hermine verdrehte ihre Hände und ging zum Fenster zurück, um auf das Gelände zu blicken. Die Spannung war offensichtlich in der Art, wie ihre Stimme brach. "Wird es dir gelingen, es zu beenden? Wir könnten vielleicht nur mit dem einen auskommen ... du könntest immer noch das Schwert benutzen ... du sagtest, die Dementoren schienen dich weniger zu beeinflussen, während du es in der Hand hieltst?"

"Ich denke schon. Zumindest nachdem ich diesen ersten getötet habe." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schwert, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er konnte immer noch seine Anwesenheit in seinem Hinterkopf spüren. "Ich dachte, Dementoren könne man nicht töten?"

"Es geht auch nicht. Du kannst sie aushungern, wenn du sie lange genug davon abhalten kannst, aber niemand hat jemals zuvor einen getötet. Du hast es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, unmögliche Taten zu vollbringen, Harry."

"Ja, die Zeit über mein Knie zu beugen, wird einfach zur Liste hinzugefügt, ja?" Er seufzte und hob den Runenstein auf, und löste den Staub vom Stein. "Hier, probier es aus, Mine." Harry reichte ihr den Stein und sie studierte es für einen Moment bevor Sie ihn hochhielt.

"Gibt es eine Aktivierungsphrase?" Sie fragte.

"Nein, dachte, dass diese so schnell wie möglich benutzt werden können. Leite einfach ein wenig Magie in den Stein."

Hermine nickte und runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. Einen Augenblick später flog ein Otter vom Stein und schwebte im Raum herum. Es war genauso lebendig wie Harry´s Panther. Mit einem Lächeln unterbrach Hermine den Magiefluss und der Otter verschwand.

"Süß!" Harry reckt die Faust in die Luft. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten Zeit für mehr, aber wir müssen gehen. Keiner von uns schaute zur Eingangshalle, also müssen wir die _Ninja-Runen_ nicht benutzen. Wir werden einfach durchgehen. Du gehst zu Daphne, Tracey und Lupin Ich werde Tonks holen. Wenn Amelia, Susan und Sirius Hilfe brauchen, dann werde ich meinen Patronus zu ihnen schicken und die Dementoren mit dem Schwert aufhalten. "

"Einverstanden." Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss. Diesmal schaltete Harry´s Gehirn nicht aus und er lehnte sich gegen sie und erwiderte den Kuss. Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht ein wenig heißer wurde, als ihre Arme sich um seinen Hals und seine Arme sich um ihre Taille legten. Viel zu bald trennten sie sich und lächelten einander an. "Wage es nicht, zu sterben, Harry. Du hast deine Quote für Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen in dieser Nacht bereits aufgebraucht. Und ich möchte dich in Zukunft noch öfters küssen können."

"Ja, Mine", antwortete Harry grinsend. "Komm schon. Lass uns unsere Freunde retten." 

**.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Wenn jemand Neville vor drei Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er mitten in der Nacht mit einem Professor zusammen sein würde, umgeben von über hundert Dementoren, einige seiner besten Freunde sehend, die wahrscheinlich ihre Seelen verlieren würden, während er eine Gruppe der Dämonen davon abhielt mit einen riesigen Bären-Patronus, hätte er ihnen wahrscheinlich gesagt, sie sollten nach St. Mungos gehen. Und genau das tat er gerade jetzt. Luna wimmerte neben ihm und Shiva wurde gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt. Sowohl sein Bär als auch Ihr Wolf hielten immer noch gegen den Ansturm fest, aber sobald die anderen fielen, wusste er, dass sich das ändern würde.

Er konnte kaum seine Freunde sehen. Die Dementoren hatten praktisch eine Mauer um Harry´s und Daphne's Gruppe gebildet. Lupin´s Wolf Patronus hatte sie so weit zurückgestoßen, dass er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Tracey´s verdrehten Körper werfen konnte, während Daphne Remus zu helfen versuchte, obwohl ihr Patronus jedes Mal, wenn sie es geschafft hatte, wieder schnell verschwand. Tonks 'Koala verschwand, nachdem Hermines und Harry´s Patroni verschwanden ist. Es gab einfach zu viele der Kreaturen, die sich um Sie herum versammelten, um die Patroni aufrecht zu halten. Neville fühlte Tränen aus seinen Augen fallen, als er sah, wie die drei zu Boden fielen. Er konnte nicht einmal versuchen, seinen Bären zu ihnen zu schicken, denn dann würden Shiva und Luna von denen um sie herum überwältigt werden. Zumindest wurde Susan von ihrer Tante beschützt. Amelia schien es geschafft zu haben, den Patronus aufrecht zu halten, damit seine Freundin Sirius zurück zu Neville und Shiva ziehen konnte.

Ein schreckliches Kreischen teilte die Luft. Neville verzog das Gesicht und hielt seine freie Hand an sein Ohr. Es klang, als würde die Nacht selbst einen blutigen Mord schreien. Die Dementoren blieben stehen und wandten sich dem Gekreische zu. Es war, als würde jemand im Überlebenskampf innehalten. Plötzlich brach der Ton ab, nur um im nächsten Moment von einem zweiten Kreischen ersetzt zu werden. Neville folgte dem Blick der Dämonen und sah eine der Kreaturen über Hermine, die in sich zusammen fiel. Da war ein Glitzern von Metall und ein kurzer Blick auf Harry, der über ihr stand. Bevor Neville mehr tun konnte als staunend zu starren, flohen ein zweiter Harry und Hermine aus den Türen des Schlosses. Harry stürmte auf sein Double zu während Hermine an Neville vorbei sprintete und auf Daphne zielte.

Beide hoben die Arme, und Patroni sprangen heraus. Harry´s Panther war wunderschön und stark, und er sprang auf den Dementor zu und hielt sich an Tonks fest. Der Mund der Katze öffnete sich in einem stummen Gebrüll und sprang sich dann auf den Hals des Dementors. Ein drittes schreckliches Kreischen erfüllte die Nacht, als die Versionen von Harry und Hermine, die auf dem Boden lagen, sich in Luft auflösten und der vom Panther gefangene Dementor in Fetzen gerissen wurde und nur ein flatterndes Gewand hinter sich und ein paar klebrige schwarze Rückstände auf dem Boden hinterlies und Tonks.

Hermines Otter war nur eine Sekunde langsamer, aber nicht weniger effektiv. Sie stürmte auf die Gruppe um Daphne los, aber sie schienen sich von ihren Kameraden ablenken zu lassen und trennten sich, ließen den Otter fast unbehelligt durchsegeln. Ein Dementor war nicht schnell genug und wurde vom Otter mit einer Schwanzpeitsche erwischt. Ein Kreischen ertönte und dieser Dementor war nur ein flatternder Umhang. "Daphne!" Rief Hermine. "Fang!" Neville beobachtete, wie sie ihren Arm zurückzog und einen kleinen Stein durch die Luft segeln sah. Daphne sprang und erwischte den Stein, einen Augenblick später kam ihr ein silberner Igel aus der Hand und rammte zwei der umstehenden Dementoren, mehr Todesschreie durch die Nacht hallten.

Neville drehte sich zu Harry um und sah seinen Panther von Dementor zu Dementor springen, während Harry das Schwert von Gryffindor in seinen anderen Arm schwang, als er über Tonks hing. Weniger als eine Minute, nachdem Harry und Hermine aus der Eingangshalle gerannt kamen, floh jeder Dementor in der Nähe. Oder schwebte davon. Oder was auch immer sie taten, auf dem Rückzug. Neville starrte die Dementoren an, die ihn wie Fledermäuse aus der Hölle vor den silbernen Patroni verschwanden. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab und ließ seinen Bären verschwinden, als er spürte, dass Shiva hinter ihm auch ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ und an seine Seite trat.

"Hast du Harry und Hermine an zwei Orten gleichzeitig gesehen?" Fragte Shiva.

"Oh gut, das war nicht nur ich", antwortete Neville ein wenig sprachlos.

"Haben sie die Dementoren getötet?"

"Zuerst mit einem Schwert. Hast du das verstanden?" Fragte Neville.

"Ich muss diesen Teil verpasst haben. Luna, alles klar?" Shiva sah auf die Blondine hinunter, die genickt hatte. "Cool. Neville bleib bei ihr. Entschuldige mich, während ich auf meine Position gehe." Sie begann stumpf auf Harry und Tonks zuzulaufen.

Neville beugte sich herunter und half Luna auf die Beine. Sie sah zu Harry herüber, dann zu Hermine und Daphne. "Ich denke, ich habe jetzt neues Material für den nächsten Artikel im _Klitterer_..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Tonks ... Tonks ... Tonks!" Tonks konnte jemanden schreien hören und ihre Schultern halten. Blinzelnd versuchte sie sich zu konzentrieren. Harry´s unordentliches Haar, seine blitzende Narbe und seine hellgrünen Augen schauten sie an. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf in seinem Schoß lag und seine Hände auf ihren Schultern lagen.

"Harry?" Tonks stöhnte. "Wo ist das Feuer?"

"Tonks!" Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er hörte auf zu zittern. Stattdessen zog der Teenager sie in eine Knochen-brechende Umarmung. "Gott sei Dank, ich dachte, ich wäre eine Minute zu spät! Geht es dir gut?"

"Abgesehen davon, dass du mir die Rippen verletzt hast, bin ich okay, Pimpf." Harry ließ sie gehen und Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte die Fetzen zu entfernen. "Es waren hier Dementoren, über mir, oder? Was ist mit den Dementoren passiert? Ich dachte, dass meine Seele gefressen würde, es fehlte nicht mehr viel ..."

"Ich habe ein paar getötet, Hermine hat ein paar getötet, Daphne hat ein paar getötet, sie sind geflohen", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Ich denke, wir haben ihnen Angst gemacht."

"Du hast ein paar getötet." Tonks nickte, das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn.

"Er lügt nicht, Tonks", sagte Shiva und ging zu den beiden. Sie kniete nieder und deutete auf einen schwarzen Fetzen an Tonks Roben. "Das ist Dementor-Schmiere. Sein Umhang ist dort drüben. Harry, bist du okay?"

"Gut, Shiva." Harry lächelte die Frau an. Tonks steckte einen Finger in den schwarzen Fetzen mit großen Augen.

"An zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein, ist ein neuer Trick. Das hat überhaupt nicht wehgetan?" Sagte Shiva. Tonks fing am Ende dieser ausklingenden Frage ein verzweifeltes Lachen auf. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr Gehirn um einen toten Dementor zu wickeln, um sich darum zu kümmern. Und diese Tatsache, dass es ziemlich nett gewesen war, aufzuwachen, Harry zu sehen. Sie schloss diesen Teil ihrer Gedanken schnell und versuchte sich auf das viel wichtigere Thema eines toten Dementors zu konzentrieren. Sie war fast erstickt, als Shiva gesagt hatte. Zwei Orte auf einmal?

Ein bisschen schwer, den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden, aber sowohl Hermine als auch ich waren beim ersten Mal wirklich abgelenkt, also hätte es viel schlimmer sein können. Ich war hauptsächlich besorgt, dass ich nicht dazu kommen würde Tonks schnell genug zu retten. "Harry klang viel zu nachtragend für jede Verrücktheit, die gerade passiert war.

"Jemand -", fragte Tonks, aber ihre Stimme brach bevor sie weiterkam. Schluckend und tief durchatmend versuchte sie es erneut: "Kann mir jemand sagen, was zur Hölle ich verpasst habe?"

"Ich denke, wir würden alle diese Geschichte gerne hören, Mr. Potter", sagte Madame Bones müde, als sie mit dem Rest der Gruppe im Schlepptau zurück zum Schloss ging. Tracey hielt sich mit einem Todesgriff an Daphne´s Hand fest, während Luna dasselbe mit Hermine machte.

"Tonks war überwältigt, nachdem Hermine und ich die Kontrolle über unsere Patroni verloren hatten. Ich tötete den Dementor über mir mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor", sagte Harry und wedelte mit dem Schwert zur Seite. "Dann habe ich den über Hermine getötet."

"Schwerter können Dementoren nicht töten", sagte Daphne und starrte die Klinge an, als würde sie aufstehen und in der Luft herum schweben. Eine nicht ganz unangemessene Annahme in Tonks 'bescheidener Meinung. "Nicht einmal Koboldstahl Schwerter."

"Hey, ich erzähle dir nur, was passiert ist, nicht wie es passiert ist", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Luna kicherte leise. "Daphne, du warst lange genug mit Harry befreundet, dass du wissen solltest, dass du nicht versuchen solltest, Logik auf Ereignisse anzuwenden, die ihn umgeben. Es scheint schlimmer zu sein, als zu versuchen, Logik auf mich anzuwenden."

"Jedenfalls", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, "Harry hatte dann die monumental dumme Idee, dass ich versuchen sollte, meinen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen, um uns zurückzubringen. Schau mich nicht so an, ich habe die Erlaubnis, von der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, um zusätzlichen Unterricht zu besuchen." Hermine blickte Shiva und Madame Bones finster an, als sie sie anstarrten. "Ich habe ihn schon mehrmals darüber beschimpft. Wir sind eine Stunde in der Zeit zurück gereist, Harry hat seine _Patronus-Rune_ verbessert und dann sind wir her gekommen um euch zu retten." Sie hielt inne und sah verlegen aus. "Obwohl wir wussten, dass das Schwert Dementoren getötet hat, oder sie absorbiert hat, denke ich, das ist wohl passender, hatten wir bis vor ein paar Minuten keine Ahnung, dass die _Runen-Patroni_ dasselbe tun könnte."

"Nun, ich beschwere mich bestimmt nicht", sagte Neville. "Wenn ihr euch nicht zurückgezogen hättet, wären wir wahrscheinlich alle Seelenlos."

"Also lass mich das klarstellen, Junge", sagte Sirius und starrte Harry an. "Du hast einen Dementor getötet, was unmöglich ist. Hast eine Zeitreise gemacht, was unmöglich ist. Hat eine Rune erfunden, die auch einen Dementor töten kann, was unmöglich ist. Und hast hunderte Dementoren in weniger als einer Minute Angst eingejagt." Er pfiff und setzte sich. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist offiziell ein Rumtreiber Harry. Sieben Jahre waren wir hier und das Beste, was wir bekommen haben, war eine coole Karte, Gerüchte über eindringliche, ausgezeichnete Streiche und Animagi. Du hast uns in einer Nacht überholt."

"Du solltest hören, was das Kind vorher gemacht hat", murmelte Shiva und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er wird einen Namen brauchen", kommentierte Remus.

"Hat jemand gesehen, was mit Pettigrew passiert ist?" fragte Tracey endlich Daphne´s Hand loszulassen.

"Er ist schon lange weg", seufzte Madame Bones. "Es hat wenig Sinn, den Wald im Augenblick mit den Dementoren in der Nähe zu durchsuchen. Selbst wenn sie für den Moment verschreckt sind, gibt es keine Garantie, wie lange das dauern wird. Lass uns zurückgehen und Sie zu ihren Prozess bringen, Lord Black Wir können die Erinnerungen der vorherigen Unterhaltung als Beweis verwenden. Harry, Hermine, angesichts der extremen Umstände der letzten paar Minuten werde ich ... "Sie verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Es interessiert mich nicht einmal mehr. Ihr beide schwört, einen Zeitumkehrer nie wieder zu missbrauchen?" Die zwei Teenager nickten. "Gut. Gute Arbeit, die uns gerettet hat. Macht es nicht noch einmal. Dies ist eine Warnung. Niemand erwähnt diesen Teil in offiziellen Berichten."

"Funktioniert für mich, Boss", sagte Tonks. Sie wandte sich an Harry und hob ihre Augenbrauen. Er nahm das Stichwort und half ihr auf die Beine. "Zur Bathöhle."

"Zur Bathöhle?" fragte eine sittsame Stimme hinter der Gruppe. Harry stöhnte und Tonks spürte, wie sich ihre Haare rot färbte, bevor sie es zu einem neutralen Schwarz zwang. Sie drehte sich um und sah Schulleiter Dumbledore von der Burg auf die Gruppe zugehen. Er war weit genug weg, dass er wahrscheinlich nur ihren letzten Kommentar gehört hatte.

"Schulleiter", sagte Madame Bones, ihre Stimme war mit Eis bedeckt. "Wie nett von ihnen, aufzutauchen, nachdem die Gefahr schon lange vorbei ist. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Argus Sie informiert hätte, dass Sirius Black gefunden wurde und Sie sich ein wenig beeilen würden."

"Leider bewegen sich diese alten Knochen nicht so schnell wie früher, Amelia", antwortete Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen. Tonks 'Schnauben wurde von Shiva neben ihr wiederholt. "Ich kann nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass der Flüchtling nicht gefesselt ist und keine Zauberstäbe erhoben sind."

"Also, Dumbledore war dann an der Sache nicht beteiligt?" fragte Sirius und deutete mit dem Daumen auf den alten Mann.

"Nein, Lord Black, der Schulleiter sollte nicht in die Gruppe gebracht werden, bis der Beweis erbracht wurde. Etwas, was wir heute Abend nur erreicht haben!", sagte Madame Bones. Sie ging an Dumbledore vorbei und zielte auf die Türen. "Lassen Sie uns nach drinnen gehen, falls diese entsetzlichen Kreaturen sich entscheiden, ihr Glück erneut zu versuchen." Dumbledore´s Frustration auf dem Gesicht wurde schnell wieder verborgen, obwohl Tonks Notiz davon nahm. Sie sah auch, wie Daphne und Tracey leise einige der Gewänder der Dementoren einsteckten. Das war eine unangenehme Erinnerung, dass sie wahrscheinlich ihre eigenen Roben verbrennen musste. Dementoren- Fetzen wollte sie nicht in ihrer Waschmaschine lassen.

"Amelia, der Minister ist unterwegs. Wenn du bitte deinen Beweis vorlegen würdest, könnten wir das vielleicht lösen, bevor er ankommt", sagte Dumbledore, als sich alle an den Tisch im großen Saal setzten. Die meisten Teenager sahen völlig erschöpft aus. Tonks war ziemlich sauer, obwohl sie ihre Fähigkeiten zumindest nutzen konnte, um zu vermeiden, dass sie so aussah, als würde sie sich größtenteils gut fühlen.

"Ah, also hatten Sie genug Zeit, zu Cornelius zu rennen, anstatt ihre Schüler zu retten. Gute Show, Albus", sagte Amelia und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich glaube, wir werden darauf warten, dass der Minister selbst ankommt, bevor wir anfangen. Ich würde es lieber nicht wiederholen. Ihr Denkvermögen könnte erforderlich sein, da das Gericht nicht aus dem Ministerium entfernt werden kann."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht nötig sein wird, Amelia", sagte Dumbledore. Tonks bemerkte, dass das übliche Funkeln in seinen Augen verschwunden war. "Vielleicht könnten wir das in mein Büro klären."

"Hier ist es gut. Es ist viel leichter für Cornelius, hierher zu kommen als bis zu Ihrem Büro laufen zu müssen, Albus.", erwiderte Amelia mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Dumbledore sah sie nur stirnrunzelnd an.

Die Gruppe saß in den nächsten Minuten in unbehaglichem Schweigen da. Das einzige Bemerkenswerte an Harry´s Scheide war, dass sich sein Schwert auf dem Tisch materialisierte, als er sich darüber wunderte. Diese Hauselfen waren sicher daran beteiligt. Harry legte sein Schwert vorsichtig weg und alle wurden wieder still. Die Stille wurde ziemlich abrupt unterbrochen, als die Türen der Eingangshalle aufgestoßen wurden und der Minister flankiert von Scrimgeour und Dawlish herein kam. Tonks unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie die Beiden sah. Natürlich musste er diese Beiden mitbringen.

"Wo ist er?!" schrie Fudge. "Wo ist der Verrückte? Wo sind die Dementoren ?! Wurde er schon geküsst?"

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Minister, bevor Sie einen Herzinfarkt erleiden", kommentierte Amelia trocken. "Lord Sirius Black ist genau hier." Sie winkte mit ihrer Hand und Sirius warf dem Mann ein Grinsen zu und winkte von seiner Stelle am Tisch neben Remus.

"Ah!" Fudge bewies seine Intelligenz durch Schreien und Zurückspringen. Es war alles, was Tonks tun konnte, um nicht den Kopf gegen den Tisch zu knallen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann jemals gewählt worden war. "Auroren! Es ist Black! Töten Sie ihn schnell!"

"Wirklich, Cornelius?" stöhnte Amelia und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen, Dawlish. Hör auf, ein Idiot zu sein. Wenn Lord Black jemanden verletzen wollen würde, denken Sie nicht, dass er dies bereits vor ihrer Ankunft hätte tun können? Scrimgeour wisch dir diesen finsteren Blick aus dem Gesicht!"

"Madame Bones, ich weiß nicht, was Auror Tonks Ihnen gesagt hat oder wie sie Sie von dem Fehler bei der Ablage überzeugt hat, aber wir müssen diesen Mann in Gewahrsam nehmen, um den Kuss des Dementoren zu vollstrecken."

"Deswegen, Harry", sagte Sirius achselzuckend, "deshalb habe ich dir früher nicht gesagt, wer ich bin. Es hat sich nicht viel geändert, seit sie mich weggesperrt haben und ich mag es lieber, meine Seele zu haben."

"Gib Amelia eine Chance, Sirius", sagte Harry und lächelte müde. "Sie und Tonks sind wenigstens gut in ihren Jobs."

"Danke, Pimpf", sagte Tonks. Sie beugte sich vor, um sein Haar zu zerzausen, und genoss einen genervten Blick von Harry und einen kurzen Lachher von Shiva und Daphne.

"Haupt-Auror Scrimgeour", sagte Amelia und richtete sich auf. Die Frau war vielleicht nicht groß, aber sie war sicherlich einschüchternd. "Die Situation ist unter Kontrolle. Auror Tonks informierte mich über Ihren Mangel an Nachforschungen in Bezug auf den _"Internen Fehler"._ Ein _"Interner Fehler"_ der sich als unmöglich erwiesen hätte, wenn Sie die fünf Minuten für das Gespräch mit dem Personal des Zaubergamots genommen hätten oder den Mitarbeiten in der Halle der Aufzeichnungen. Wie auch immer, ich und diese Zeugen,mit Ausnahme von Albus Dumbledore, haben heute Abend das Geständnis von Peter Pettigrew gehört."

"Das ist nicht möglich!" schrie Fudge und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen beeindruckenden Rotton. Tonks schaffte diese Farbe nur, wenn sie ihre Kräfte einsetzte.

"Mister Pettigrew ist sehr lebendig, Minister. Oder wir haben einen beunruhigenden Fall von einer neuen Rasse von Inferi, die reden können. Ich bevorzuge die erste Möglichkeit, nicht wahr?" Ihr Lächeln hatte was Raubtierhaftes. "Pettigrew hat uns darüber informiert, dass er derjenige war, der James und Lily Potter verraten hat und auch der eigentliche Schuldige für die Morde an den Muggeln in dieser Straße war. Lord Black wurde fälschlicherweise angeklagt und eingesperrt."

"Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür", knurrte Fudge. Scrimgeour schien zumindest eingeschüchtert zu sein, als er seufzte und seinen Kopf hinhielt. Dawlish nickte einfach mit Fudge zusammen.

"Pettigrew ist während des Wirrwarrs des Massenangriffs der Dementoren geflohen. Ich werde später noch den Mangel an Aufsicht über diese Kreaturen mit Ihnen besprechen. Wenn Ihnen der Quidditch- Vorfall nicht schon genug war, hätten Sie jetzt fast sieben seelenlose Schüler gehabt, zwei seelenlose Professoren und zwei seelenlose Auroren zu erklären! ", knurrte Amelia. Tonks bewegte sich leicht zurück. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Chef tatsächlich die Beherrschung verlieren sah. "Im Moment versichere ich Ihnen, dass wir alle Erinnerungen an das Geständnis haben, das wir entweder bei der Rückkehr in das Ministerium unter Verwendung des Gerichtsdenkariums oder direkt hier bei Dumbledore´s Denkarium einsehen können."

"Unmöglich!" spottete Fudge. "Sind sind offensichtlich verwirrt. Sie alle. Scrimgeour, Dawlish, verhaften Sie Black und betäuben SI die Anderen, bis der Fluch von ihnen aufgehoben werden kann." Tonks starrte den Mann an. Glaubte er das wirklich oder war es ihm egal?

Bevor jemand auf Fudge´s Befehl reagieren konnte, zeigten sieben Zauberstäbe auf die drei Männer. Alle Schüler waren mit Zauberstäben in der Hand auf den Beinen. Tonks Augen weiteten sich, Harry hatte Recht gehabt, als er ihr vor Monaten sagte, diese Teenager waren keine Kinder.

"Madame Bones", sagte Harry leise, aber gefährlich, "wir haben es auf ihre Art versucht. Würden Sie mich nun meine versuchen lassen?"

Amelia seufzte. "Bitte verhexen Sie den Zaubereiminister nicht, Mr. Potter. Ich kann einen solchen Angriff nicht übersehen."

"Ich habe nicht die Absicht, einen Kampf zu beginnen, Madame Bones", antwortete Harry.

"Deine Taten deuten auf das Gegenteil hin, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, als würde er das Wetter kommentieren.

Harry ignorierte Dumbledore komplett und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Shiva legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Harry, lass dich nicht festnehmen."

"Wie, sagte ich, Shiva", sagte Harry, "keiner von uns beabsichtigt, einen Kampf zu beginnen. Nur wenn wir zuerst angegriffen werden, werden wir anfangen, Zaubersprüche zurück zu schicken." Sie ließ seine Schulter los und Harry trat vor. Daphne fiel zu seiner Rechten auf, während die Anderen hinter ihnen ihre Position in der Formation einnahmen. Der Auror in Tonks war beeindruckt. Es war eine gute Schlachtfeldformation, die in der Lage war, sowohl Deckung als auch Unterstützung zu bieten.

"Minister Fudge", sagte Harry, "Sirius Black ist mein Pate. Er ist Lord Black. Wir haben sowohl Indizienbeweise als auch physische Beweise in Form von Erinnerungen und / oder Veritaserum als Zeugen seiner Unschuld. Darüber hinaus haben wir einen Beweis des Ministeriums selbst, dass er keinen Prozess bekommen hat und seit 12 Jahren in Askaban rechtswidrig festgehalten wurde. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie diesen Fehler nicht zugeben wollen und mir ist das nicht besonders wichtig. "

Harry zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und grinste Fudge an. Tonks war froh, dass das Grinsen nicht auf sie gerichtet war. Es ließ einem Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken laufen. "Ich bin Harry James Potter. Ich bin Der-Junge-der-Lebt- Ich bin der Erbe vom Haus Potter. Ich bin Verbündet mit dem Haus Longbottom, Haus Greengrass, Haus Davis, Haus Bones, Haus Lovegood, Haus Abbott, Haus Patil und Haus Li. Ich habe die Unterstützung von Erben Zabini, Erbin Bulstrode und Erbin Brown .Ich habe mehrere Freunde und Verbündete im Haus sie wirklich meinen Paten für Verbrechen einsperren oder gar töten wollen, für die er unschuldig ist, dann werde ich meine Verbündeten anrufen und Sie für Ihre Verbrechen anklagen, für die Sie verantwortlich sind."

"Ich bin der Zaubereiminister!"

"Verbrechen wie," Harry ignorierte weiterhin Fudge, "Machtmissbrauch, Verhindern von Gerechtigkeit, versuchte Mord an einem Lord, Vertuschung ... sollte ich weitermachen?"

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" spuckte Fudge an diesem Punkt praktisch. Scrimgeour hatte sich subtil zur Seite bewegt und trennte sich von dem Mann. Dawlish hingegen grinste nur und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest. Alle Anderen haben nur zugeschaut.

Daphne lächelte den Mann an und nahm dort Platz, wo Harry aufgehört hatte. "Auch wenn nur ein oder zwei der Anklagepunkte bleiben, Minister, Ihre Karriere wäre vorbei. Wir verlangen nicht viel. Wir bitten Sie einfach, dass Sie endlich Gerechtigkeit walten lassen!", sagte sie achselzuckend. Dann hielt sie die Karotte anstelle des Stockes hoch. "Schließlich wurde dieser Justizirrtum sicherlich nicht während Ihrer Amtszeit begangen, oder? Alles, was Sie getan haben, war, einen scheinbar Verrückten, einen scheinbar entflohenen Flüchtling zu verfolgen. Jetzt, wo Sie die Wahrheit der Sache wissen ... würde es sich sicher widerspiegeln. Sie haben die Chance, ein so altes Unrecht wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ein Fehler, der gegen ein Nobles Haus begangen wurde! Sie sind hier nicht die verantwortliche Person, das wäre die ehemalige Ministerin Millicent Bagnold und der ehemalige Chef der Magischen Strafverfolgung Bartemius Crouch. "

Fudge hörte auf zu spucken und sah das Mädchen an. Er fing an, seine Melone in seinen Händen zu drehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ja, ja, das war es, oder?" murmelte er. "Amelia, du bist dir sicher, dass Black unschuldig ist?"

"Wie ich in den letzten Monaten wiederholt gesagt habe: ja!", sagte Amelia mit angespannter Stimme. Tonks war überrascht, dass die Frau zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemanden schlug. Verdammt, wenn sie nicht so ausgelaugt gewesen wäre, hätte Tonks wahrscheinlich jemanden geschlagen - oder wäre wenigstens mit Harry und seiner Gruppe aufgestanden.

"Hmm, nun, es scheint, dass das Zaubereiministerium Ihnen eine Entschuldigung schuldet, Lord Black. Eine offizielle Begnadigung -"

"Die Sie fallen lassen werden", unterbrach Daphne.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte?" fragte Fudge beleidigt.

"Er wurde nie verurteilt, deshalb brauchen Sie keine Begnadigung. Sie lassen alle Anklagen fallen, Minister."

Fudge runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. "Das Ministerium lässt offiziell alle Anklagepunkte fallen. Die Dokumente werden eiligst eingereicht. Ich werde mich mit dem Datum der Entschädigung mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen", sagte Fudge und nickte Sirius zu.

Sirius hob nur die Augenbrauen. "Danke, Minister. Ich freue mich auf Ihre Eule. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn die Dementoren auch abberufen werden. Und, Sie wissen schon, ein Artikel im Tagespropheten erscheint, damit die Leute nicht versuchen, mich zu töten oder mich verhaften wollen für eine Belohnung."

"Eigentlich", sagte Shiva und sagte, "sollten Harry und seine Freunde diese Belohnung erhalten, finden sie nicht auch?"

"Natürlich, natürlich. Ich werde die Galleonen in Mr. Potter's Verlies deponieren", sagte Fudge und winkte ab. "Wenn nichts wichtiges mehr ist, muss ich gehen und mit dieser Arbeit beginnen."

"Die Dementoren, Minister", sagte Amelia und funkelte ihn an. "Entfernen sie diese abscheulichen Dinger zuerst. Ich schätze es nicht, wenn sie versuchen, die Seelen derer zu essen, die unter meinem Schutz und meiner Fürsorge stehen."

Mit einem genervten Nicken drehte sich Fudge um und rannte praktisch aus der Halle, Dawlish beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Scrimgeour wandte sich an Tonks, bevor er ihr folgte. "Auror Tonks, Sie kommen mit mir. Wir haben ... viel zu besprechen."

Tonks schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, ihr Gehirn in Gang zu bringen, um nachzudenken. War es das wert? Gab es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr? Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf, als Harry´s grüne Augen sie besorgt anstarrten. Tonks grinste ihn an und ihre Haare wurden wieder Rosa. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

"Das war keine Bitte, Auror." Scrimgeour starrte sie an. Tonks überlegte, ob sie ihn ausschalten könnte, aber sie stellte fest, dass es zu viel Aufwand war.

"Betrachten sie das als meine Kündigung, Boss", sagte Tonks entschieden.

"Auror Tonks", sagte Amelia und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ich habe eine Weile darüber nachgedacht, Ma'am", tätschelte Tonks Harrys Hand und lächelte ihren Mentor an. "Ein Auror zu sein ist nicht das, was ich dachte, und die Anderen scheinen sich nur um meine Fähigkeiten zu kümmern, nicht um mich oder meine Fähigkeiten oder mein Gehirn oder meine Meinung. Ich denke, ich kann woanders mehr erreichen."

"Ich verstehe. Es ist eine Schande, dich gehen zu sehen, aber ich verstehe." Madame Bones sah wirklich traurig aus, was nett war. Mad-Eye würde sie töten. Oder ihr einen Feuerwhiskey kaufen und ihren Mut zu begrüßen. Sie konnte es nie sagen, vor diesem verrückten alten Mann.

"Dein Abzeichen also", sagte Scrimgeour mit festem Blick. Sie warf es ihm zu. "Guten Abend euch allen." Und genau so drehte er sich um und ging hinaus.

Tonks ließ sich auf ihren Platz fallen. "Nun, ich weiß nicht wie es euch allen geht, aber dieser Metamorphmagus ist völlig niedergeschlagen und da ich jetzt arbeitslos bin, muss ich ein Nickerchen machen oder etwas anderes und am Morgen eine neue Perspektive finden."

"Nun Cousine, ich bin seit etwa einem Jahrzehnt aus dem Spiel. Wenn du interessiert bist, könnte ich jemanden gebrauchen, der mir hilft, das alte Haus von all den schrecklichen kleinen Bestien und Flüchen zu säubern, die Mutter hinterlassen hat. Ich schaffe das nicht allein. Die Bezahlung ist ziemlich gut, wenn du bereit bist, mich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen", sagte Sirius.

"Du willst mich als Dienstmädchen einstellen?" fragte Tonks völlig ausdruckslos.

"Jep!" Sirius Lächeln erstreckte sich von Ohr zu Ohr. "Nur das Beste für meine Cousine! Ich werde sogar dafür sorgen, dass Andromeda und du wieder in die Black- Familie aufgenommen werden! Da ich jetzt anscheinend der Lord Black bin."

"Können wir ihn einfach ins Gefängnis werfen?" Tonks winselte. Alle außer Dumbledore begannen zu lachen. Der alte Mann blickte nur finster drein und starrte Sirius an.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am nächsten Tag traf Harry sich wieder mit seinen Freunden im Raum im siebten Stock. Es schien komischer als normal zu sein. Der übliche Tisch war diesmal eher von Sesseln und Sofas umgeben als von den steifen Stühlen. Harry runzelte die Stirn als er eintrat. "Das war beim letzten Mal definitiv nicht hier. Hermine, wir werden mit diesem Raum experimentieren müssen, denke ich."

"Ich stimme zu, es ist sehr ungewöhnlich", seine Freundin nickte.

"Denkst du, dass es uns den Ausblick auf den natürlichen Lebensraum eines Schnorchels geben kann?" fragte Luna.

"Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass es so funktioniert, Luna. Aber sicher, wenn du es für ein Schnorchel-Reservat versuchen willst, fühl dich das nächste Mal frei, es auszuprobieren. Bitte, achte darauf, dass einer von uns dabei ist, nur für den Fall, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert, okay?" sagte Harry und kicherte seine Freundin an.

"Ich verspreche es, Harry. Hallo, Tracey. Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Besser als letzte Nacht", sagte Tracey achselzuckend. "Geht es dir besser, Luna? Keiner von uns hat es geschafft, diese Dämonen fertig zu machen, wie die Anderen."

"Stimmt, aber ich bin zufrieden damit meine Seele zu haben und mich nicht an diesen Tag mit Mum erinnern zu müssen", sagte Luna und verlor etwas von ihrer Leichtigkeit. Sie ging fast sofort wieder auf. "Es war sehr unterhaltsam, zu sehen, wie die Dementoren bespritzt, zerfleischt und geschlagen wurden. Daphne, dein Igel hatte ein sehr beeindruckendes Ziel und war ziemlich liebenswert, als er die Dementoren umwarf."

Daphne errötete: "Ähm, danke, Luna. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich für das Igel-Ding schämen soll oder nicht."

"Ich denke, es ist perfekt für dich", sagte Tracey grinsend und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Stachelig außen, innen weich und kuschelig."

"Technisch ist es weich und kuschelig auf dem Boden", kommentierte Hermine.

"Sie ist auch dort unten weich, denke ich." Ein Keuchen ertönte aufgrund Tracey´s Kommentar, gefolgt von einem Gelächter, obwohl es ihr endlich gelungen war, Daphne zum ersten Mal sprachlos zu machen, an den Harry sich erinnern konnte.

"Also, Harry", sagte Neville, als sie sich in den Kreis setzten. "Hast du herausgefunden, wie das Schwert die Dementoren töten konnte?"

"Remus sagte, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas mit dem Basiliskengift, dem Koboldstahl und allem, was das Schwert über die Jahrhunderte aufgenommen hat, zu tun haben wird. Wir werden es wahrscheinlich nie genau wissen. Und jetzt kann das Ding wahrscheinlich auch Seelen aufsaugen. Das ist ein gruseliges Schwert. Verdammt, ich habe fast Angst, das verdammte Ding zu berühren! "

"Es ist jedoch nützlich, wenn man es herbeirufen kann, wann immer man will."

"Immer noch ein gruseliges Schwert", murmelte Harry. Hermine tätschelte seinen Arm vor Mitgefühl.

Die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich wieder und Sirius und Shiva kamen herein. Shiva runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Sofas um den Tisch herum sah, aber er setzte sich neben Harry und legte ihre Füße hoch. Sirius trug ein Grinsen, das groß genug war, um sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu teilen und reichte Harry den Tagespropheten, bevor er seinen eigenen Sessel beanspruchte.

Die Titelseite hieß: _**SIRIUS BLACK IST UNSCHULDIG! MASSENMÖRDER UND MEISTERMANIPULATOR PETER PETTIGREW AUF DER FLUCHT!**_

"'Meistermanipulator'?" sagte Harry und hob seine Augenbraue. "Ja, er hat einen guten Trick gemacht, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das als ein Meistermanipulator zählt. Er hätte sich 12 Jahre lang nicht als Ratte verstecken müssen, wenn das wahr wäre."

"Das ist Rita Kimmkorn", sagte Neville kopfschüttelnd. "Die Frau ist eine Bedrohung, aber sie verkauft gut Zeitungen."

"Es interessiert mich wirklich nicht, was sie sagen, ich bin nur glücklich, frei zu sein", sagte Sirius und wurde sein Grinsen nicht los.

"Lord Black, darf ich ein Interview mit Ihnen für den _Klitterer_ führen?" fragte Luna ihn, ihn mit mit noch besseren Welpenblick, als Sirius 'wirkliche Hundeaugen, als Schnuffel.

"Nun ..." Sirius tippte sich an sein Kinn, "Ich weiß es nicht ... Ich habe es mir zur Politik gemacht, nicht mit Reportern zu reden ..." Der Glanz in seinen Augen widerlegte seine Neckerei.

"Ah, dann gibt es kein Problem." Luna lächelte ihn an und machte einen großen Aufschwung. "Ich bin keine Reporterin, Lord Black. Ich bin eine Forscherin!"

Sirius brach in Gelächter aus. Reporter sind böse, Entdecker machen Spaß. Ich beantworte fast alles, was du willst. Und nichts mehr von diesem Lord Black. Es heißt Sirius. Oder Tatze, wenn du willst, Schnuffel in Hundeform ginge auch, nehme ich an. Aber nicht mehr Lord Black. Bevor ich auf diese tropische Insel geworfen wurde, war ich mir sicher, dass meine Eltern mich enterbt haben, so dass ich mich mit dem Titel genauso unwohl fühle wie du. "

"Tropische Insel?" Tracey fragte mit großen Augen. "Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, Askaban als einen kalten, elenden Ort zu beschreiben, als Tropeninsel?"

"Nein, ich war nie in Askaban. Dem Ministerium zufolge war ich _'rechtswidrig inhaftiert'_. Sie haben nie angegeben wo," sagte Sirius, der immer noch sein Grinsen hielt. "Also, da sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht haben, es zu spezifizieren, kann ich sagen, dass ich einen längeren Urlaub auf einer einsamen tropischen Insel hatte!"

"Ugh ...", einige Teenager starrten den Mann ausdruckslos an.

Sirius seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Kinder müsst lockerer werden. Es ist ein Scherz, Jungs, ich weiß, dass ich auf Azkaban war. Ich möchte lieber nicht an dieses schreckliche kleine Höllenloch denken."

"Gab es _Schnorcheln_ auf der Insel?" Alle drehten sich zu Luna um, die nur mit leicht zur Seite gedrehtem Kopf und einem verträumten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zurückblickte. Gelächter floss aus allen heraus und sie lächelte nur viel verständnisvoller zurück als ihre Bemerkung es hätte scheinen lassen.

"Sirius, du hast Tatze erwähnt und eine Karte erwähnt, letzte Nacht", sagte Harry, als er sich beruhigte. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und hielt sie hoch. "Du hast nicht zufällig darüber gesprochen, oder?"

"Hey, also hast du sie! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du es nicht wirklich hast und meine Nachricht nie herausgefunden hast."

"Welche Nachricht?" fragte Harry.

"Meine Antwort, als du vor ein paar Tagen den Brief mit Hedwig geschickt hast." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es war ein Pfotenabdruck, Sirius. Ein **Pfotenabdruck**. Weißt du wie nervig das war?" Harry war tot. Hermine nickte neben ihm und Daphne schnaubte ihre Zustimmung.

"Nun ja, aber der Pfotenabdruck war nicht alles, Welpe." Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut. Wie bei der Karte. Deshalb habe ich als Tatze unterschrieben ... du hast das nicht verstanden?"

"Ich habe gestern erst die verdammte Karte bekommen", Harry starrte den Mann finster an. "Gute Noten für Sicherheit, aber schlechte Noten für die Annahme, ich wüsste es."

"Oh. Bei Merlin. Es war immer noch ziemlich lustig, ja?" Der ehemalige Flüchtling lächelte Harry an und ignorierte den Todesblick des Teenagers.

"Von welcher Karte sprechen wir?" fragte Shiva und hob eine Hand. "Möchte es jemand mit der Klasse teilen?"

"Ja, bitte, erzähl es, Harry," sagte Daphne und nahm das leere Pergament.

 _"Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut"_ , sagte Sirius, griff nach der Karte in der Hand des Mädchens und klopfte auf das Pergament. Die Karte erwachte zum Leben und alle drängten sich um sie zu sehen.

"Wow", murmelte Shiva. "Das ist beeindruckend. Harry, so hast du von Pettigrew erfahren, nehme ich an?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, ich habe alle überprüft, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand mit Luna für das Ding zurückkommt und ich habe ihn bei Ron gesehen. Da erinnerte ich mich, dass Krätze aussah, wie Remus Pettigrew beschrieb und zählte zwei und zwei zusammen. Ich nehme an, er war Wurmschwanz, Sirius? "

"Yup, und Remus war Moony. Und dein Vater war Krone." Sirius hielt inne und sah sich die Karte liebevoll an. "Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, herumzulaufen und das Ding zu füllen. Wir dachten, wir hätten jedes Zimmer im Schloss gefunden, aber offensichtlich haben wir ein paar verpasst. Schau, dieser Raum scheint sich nicht zu zeigen."

"Die Kammer auch nicht", sagte Daphne nickend. "Harry, ich denke, wir sollten nächstes Jahr versuchen, sie zu verbessern."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sicher, wenn niemand versucht, uns wieder zu töten, bin ich dafür, sie zu verbessern."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und Harry konnte ihren Atem etwas schneller hören. "Mister Black - "

"Sirius", korrigierte er.

"Sirius", sagte Hermine schnell, "kannst du uns etwas von den Zaubern erzählen, die du benutzt hast, um Sie zu verzaubern? Es scheint ziemlich fortgeschritten zu sein, Leute in einer Animagus-Form zu verfolgen."

"Naja", er kratzte sich wieder am Kinn, "Ich habe nicht wirklich viel von der Zauberarbeit gemacht. Remus hat einiges getan, aber Lily war wirklich das Genie, wenn es um Zauberkunst ging. Sie war diejenige, die am Ende die meisten Verzauberungen sprach "Ich kann zwar ein paar Notizen weitergeben, um euch auf den Weg zu bringen. Vielleicht möchtet ihr aber auch noch frisch anfangen, und riskiert somit nicht, sie bei Fehlern zu ruinieren."

"Oh", Hermines niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck ließ Harry ihre Schultern umarmen und versprach, sie das alte Notizbuch seiner Mutter überprüfen zu lassen, um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwas über die Karte dort hineingeschrieben hatte.

"Wirklich, Harry ..." Sirius schlurfte auf seinem Platz herum, bevor er seufzte und sich vorbeugte. "Ich wollte mit dir und Shiva über diesen Sommer sprechen."

"Was ist damit?" fragte Harry. Neben ihm sah er Shiva leicht angespannt und legte einen schützenden Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Äh, du willst wirklich jetzt darüber reden?" Er warf einen Blick auf die Anderen und Harry seufzte.

"Ich werde es ihnen sowieso später erzählen. Wir können uns die Zeit auch sparen. Was wolltest du sagen?"

Sirius seufzte erneut und nickte darauf. "Richtig. Okay. Also, sieh mal, du weißt, dass ich dein Patenonkel bin, oder? Nun, ich hab das irgendwie königlich vermasselt. Ich hätte dich in dieser Nacht mitnehmen sollen. Ich sah ein bisschen was mit den Dursley´s passiert ist. Über den Sommer und ich wollte dir anbieten, dass du von jetzt an bei mir bleibst. Jetzt bin ich frei und alles. " Er hob die Hand. als Shiva den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass mein Zuhause immer für dich offen stehen wird. Nun, wenn mein Zuhause bewohnbar ist, habe ich eine sehr geringe Meinung über das alte Black Haus, aber das ist weder hier noch dort." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ein bisschen traurig aus. "Ich bin mit dir lange genug über den Sommer als Tatze rumgehangen, um zu wissen, dass du mit Shiva zufrieden bist, also verstehe ich, wenn du bei ihr bleiben willst. Ich war nicht für dich da. Sie schon. Ihr Beide seid willkommen bei mir zu bleiben, wenn du einen Platz in der Zukunft brauchst. "

Shiva lächelte ein wenig und entspannte sich wieder auf der Couch. Sie schlug ihre Augen spielerisch auf den Mann, "Du bist ein bisschen zu alt für mich, Sirius. Tut mir leid, alter Hund."

"Alt?" Er hielt eine Hand an sein Herz und Neville und Tracey schüttelten lachend ihre Köpfe. "Ich? Oh, du hast mich verletzt!"

"Danke für das Angebot, Sirius", sagte Harry und grinste die Beiden an. "Wir werden bestimmt zu Besuch kommen, aber ja, ich würde gerne bei Shiva bleiben."

"Ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich gebraucht hast, Junge. Ich würde trotzdem gerne ein Teil deines Lebens sein."

"Du machst das immer richtig bei ihm und du wirst es sein", sagte Shiva wieder ernst. "Aber du gibst Harry nicht wieder auf, um auf einen weiteren Rachefeldzug zu gehen oder ich kastriere dich."

"Nein, wirst du nicht", kommentierte Hermine. Sie zuckte mit den erhobenen Augenbrauen, die den Kommentar erhielten und fuhr fort: "Einfach weil ich es zuerst getan habe."

"Du kannst die Freundin sein, Hermine, aber erinnere dich daran, dass ich die _Slytherin-Schlächterin_ bin", sagte Daphne, setzte sich aufrecht hin und reckte ihre Brust protzig aus. Das löste eine weitere Runde des Lachens aus. "Ehrlich, Harry, meinst du, dass Shiva und Du mich im Sommer mal bei Gringotts treffen könnt?"

"Sicher warum?" fragte Harry.

Daphne grinste nur böse. "Nun, ich habe endlich eine gute Vorstellung von den laufenden Plan. Ich glaube, wir haben einen Basilisken zu verkaufen."

"Das ist ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich vorher nicht daran gedacht habe ...", sagte Shiva mit einem merkwürdigen Ton in ihrer Stimme.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe angefangen, die Verkaufspreise und Provision- Gebühren zu prüfen, sobald wir alle letztes Jahr den Krankenflügel verlassen haben. Wenn wir zu den Kobolden gehen, sollten wir den höchsten Profit machen. Sie nehmen eine saftige Marge, aber sie sind auch die, die wirklich daran interessiert sind, das Fleisch der Schlange zu essen. Sie nehmen das meiste Fleisch als akzeptable Bezahlung, also funktioniert es größtenteils zu unseren Gunsten. "

"Klingt gut für mich. Wir können dort Bedingungen aushandeln, oder?" fragte Harry und sie nickte. "Okay, dann lass uns wissen wann."

Sirius sah zwischen den Gruppenmitgliedern hin und her, als wären sie verrückt geworden, aber er fand überhaupt keine Spuren von einem Streich und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Ich werde diese Geschichten brauchen, Welpe ... Noch eine Sache zuerst. Ich, ähm ... bin vielleicht schon früher zu Gringotts gegangen ..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und bewegte sich ein wenig auf seinem Platz. "Und ich ... könnte gegangen sein und dich zu meinem Erbe gemacht haben ..."

Neville und Daphne öffneten den Mund und Tracey pfiff. Luna nickte nur, als hätte sie das immer erwartet, während Shiva stöhnte und reumütig den Kopf schüttelte. Tonks lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf ihren Platz zurück. Hermine verengte ihren Blick auf Harry und dachte zuerst. _"Ich bin tief in Gedanken versunken. Stören auf eigene Gefahr._ bevor sie schließlich einen großen Seufzer von sich gab und zustimmend nickte. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er etwas verpassen, was der Rest des Raumes bereits wusste...

"Ähm, okay ... danke, denke ich?" Harry sagte leicht fragend und hoffte dabei, dass er es ihm erklären würde.

"Ich habe letzte Nacht nach dem Angriff eine schnelle Medizinische Untersuchung bekommen. Sieht so aus, als ob meine Chancen, Kinder zu haben, jetzt nach meinem Inselaufenthalt ziemlich niedrig sind. Also dachte ich, das Mindeste wäre, dass ich dir mein Haus geben könnte, nach den Problemen, die ich verursacht habe. " Dann grinste er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, "Außerdem sollte es verdammt lustig für dich sein, Junge."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss wirklich mehr über reinblütige Politik nachdenken, oder?"

"Wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, Harry", sagte Shiva. "Du scheinst im laufe der Jahre, eine menge Kraft aufzubauen, Junge."

"Ja", sagte Sirius schnaubend. "Wie viel von dem Ding mit Fudge letzte Nacht war ein Bluff? Das ist ein ziemlicher Sog, den du zu sammeln beginnst."

"Wahrscheinlich etwa halb und halb", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Daphne nahm die Unterhaltung auf. "Während alle Familien, die er erwähnt hat, persönliche Freunde sind, könnten ihre Eltern gegen den Minister kämpfen, wenn wir sie fragen. Ich weiß, dass mein Vater es nicht tun würde, zumindest nicht, wenn ihm ein sehr guter Deal mit sehr wenigen Nachteilen angeboten würde. Li und Patil würden es wahrscheinlich für ihren Fehler bei Luna zurückzahlen und ihre Ehre zurückfordern, aber ... "sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Neville übernahm. "Sobald wir alle wirklich die Lordschaften übernehmen, werden wir in der Lage sein, einige echte Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Bis dahin kommt es jedoch meistens darauf an, was wir unseren Eltern und Vormünder davon überzeugen können. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass Fudge so nachgegeben hat. "Man würde meinen, ein Politiker wäre ein bisschen cleverer gewesen."

Tracey schnaubte. "Ich bin erstaunt, dass der Idiot morgens seine eigenen Schuhe binden kann. Wie wurde er gewählt?"

"Daddy macht die Rotfang-Verschwörung für schuldig", sagte Luna und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Rotfang Verschwörung?" fragte Sirius.

"Weck mich auf, wenn wir wieder gesund sind, Harry", stöhnte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf gegen Harry´s Schulter. Er lächelte und tätschelte ihren Kopf, als Luna mit ihrer Erklärung über Zahnfleischerkrankungen und die Übernahme des Ministeriums begann.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Danke, dass du einverstanden bist, mich zu treffen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, als er sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurücklehnte. Harry saß gegenüber von ihm und streichelte Fawkes, die herüber gekommen war, um auf Harry´s Schulter zu sitzen. Harry hatte glücklicherweise das Aufblitzen von Ärger auf Dumbledore´s Gesicht verpasst, als sein Vertrauter seine Loyalität klar machte.

"Nun, es schien nicht besonders, als hätte ich eine Wahl in der Sache, Sir", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist das etwas, wo ich Professor McGonagall oder Professor Babbling rufen muss?"

"Natürlich nicht, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er lächelte dem Jungen grandios zu. "Ich wollte dich nur über traurige Neuigkeiten informieren." Er sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sich verhärten. "Ich weiß, dass Sirius Black dein Patenonkel ist, Harry. Ich verstehe, dass er angeboten hat, dich auch in den Sommermonaten bei sich wohnen zu lassen." Dumbledore hielt inne, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck aufhellte. Er musste vorsichtig vorgehen, um das Kind nicht vollständig zu verlieren. Es gab noch eine Chance, all das zu retten. "Ich fürchte, dass bei der letzten Zaubergamot- Sitzung festgestellt wurde, dass Lord Black kein passender Vormund für dich ist. Sein Aufenthalt in Askaban, so ungerecht er auch war, hat ihn verändert. Er wurde angewiesen, sich mit Geistheilern zu beraten, bevor es ihm erlaubt wird, dich zu sich zu nehmen. Der Zeitraum der Anpassung wird voraussichtlich zwischen zwei bis drei Jahre dauern. "

Harry´s Ausdruck war von genervt zu unterhalten. Das war nicht richtig. Überhaupt nicht richtig. Der Junge sollte mutlos und flehend sein. Nach einer Art Schlupfloch betteln. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte etwas verpasst. "Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry. Aber du musst auf absehbare Zeit wieder zu den Dursley´s zurückkehren." Harry brach in Gelächter aus und Fawkes trillerte mit ihm. Dumbledore ließ das Funkeln ganz fallen und schaffte es gerade noch, seine Verwirrung zu verhindern.

"Sie denken ... glauben sie wirklich, ich gehe zu den Dursley´s zurück?" Harry keuchte zwischen seinen Lachern. "Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich zu den Dursley´s gehe? Wow, sie müssten der schlimmste Magische Vormund sein, der existiert!"

Dumbledore musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht böse auf das Kind zu sein. "Mein Junge, ich versichere dir, dass es der sicherste Ort für dich ist. Der Versuch, bei Sirius zu bleiben, würde den Mann nur in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gesetz bringen. Ich werde mit den Weasley´s sprechen und sehen, ob du gegen Ende des Sommers bei ihnen bleiben kannst." Harry´s Lachen wurde nur noch größer.

"Schulleiter", sagte Harry schließlich, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, um zu sprechen, "Sie sind ein uninformierter Idiot. Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ernsthaft, entweder ist es ihnen egal oder sie sind viel zu beschäftigt. Die Dursley´s sind seid Anfang des Sommers nicht mehr meine Erziehungsberechtigten! " Er fing wieder an zu lachen und Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge musste bluffen. Sicherlich hatte niemand ... Babbling ... was hatte die närrische Frau jetzt getan? "Noch besser, die Dursley´s waren nie wirklich meine Vormünder! Sie haben nie irgendeinen Papierkram erledigt und sie haben nicht versucht, dafür zu kämpfen, als sie dazu aufgefordert wurden. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich die Dursley´s sehe, wird es auf einer Polizeistation oder ein Gerichtssaal sein!"

Leicht panisch, warf Dumbledore einen Blick auf eines der vielen Instrumente in seinem Büro. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass es tatsächlich aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen. Von der Menge Staub, die darauf lag, hatte es wahrscheinlich vor Monaten aufgehört! "Harry ... wer ... warum ...?"

"Warum?" Harry fragte frustriert und mit wütender Stimme. „Mal sehen, emotionaler Missbrauch, psychischer Missbrauch, körperliche Misshandlung, Hunger, Isolation ... so viele Gründe, aus denen man wählen kann, Sir. Die Liste geht weiter und weiter. Natürlich ist der physische Beweis ein wenig glanzlos, also kann ich nicht mehr beweisen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich ein Bild gemacht haben. Was Sie angeht, ich bin überrascht, dass Sie es nicht wissen. "

"Harry", flehte Dumbledore den Jungen an. "Professor Babbling ist noch lange nicht alt genug, um ein geeigneter Vormund zu sein."

"Und doch ist sie die Erste, die in meinem gesamten Leben mit mehr als zwei Sekunden über mich nachgedacht hat. Und es ist völlig legal, also können sie nichts dagegen tun, Direktor. Keine Magie, keine Bestechungen, keine Zwänge oder Tricks. Ganz einfach alte Anwälte. Sobald ich es schaffen kann, bin ich auch frei von ihnen. Dumbledore´s finsterer Gesichtsausdruck glitt über seine Züge, bevor er es zurück in großväterliche Missbilligung bringen konnte. Er musste es noch einmal versuchen. Für die verstorbenen Eltern des Jungen.

"Harry, ich kann deine Abneigung gegen deine Familie verstehen -"

"Oh nein, Sir. Ich liebe meine Familie", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. "Ich halte Professor Babbling für meine Familie. Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley sind meine Verwandten. Mehr nicht."

Es brauchte alles, um den Status Quo zu erhalten. "Ich kann deine Abneigung gegen deine Verwandten verstehen, Harry. Aber sie waren der sicherste Ort für dich. Mit den intakten Blutschutz warst du vor Voldemort und seinen Dienern sicher."

"Voldemort ist ein körperloser Geist und seine Schergen sind seit über einem Jahrzehnt ruhig. Wir haben bei Shiva einen sehr guten Schutz und noch weitere Möglichkeiten. Dieser Blutschutz hat mich sicherlich nie vor meinen Verwandten oder vor Tante Marge geschützt. Ich werde meine Chancen nutzen, Sir. "

"Harry, du musst auf meinen Rat hören."

"Nein. Das muss ich wirklich nicht. Alles, was Sie getan haben, sind Fehler zu begehen, zu lügen und mein Leben zu Manipulieren. Mir geht es gut, danke."

"Harry", Dumbledore schloss seine Augen. Dies war sein letzter Versuch. „Die Aktionen, die du vor kurzem getan hast ... Klassenkameraden letztes Jahr angegriffen, Professor Snape beleidigt, sich mit zwei Dunklen Familien angefreundet, einen älteren Schüler verletzt, das gesamte Haus Ravenclaw bedroht, einen flüchtigen Verbrecher gesucht und den Minister selbst bedroht, kann man nicht tolerieren! Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du einen Weg gehst, den andere vor dir gegangen sind. Ein Weg, auf dem du leicht stolpern kannst. Du gehst eine dunkle Straße entlang, mein Junge. Ich flehe dich an, bitte, hör mir zu, wenn ich es dir sage es ist nicht zu spät, um umzukehren. "

Harry knurrte ihn an. "Dunkel? Ernsthaft? Was denken Sie, was für ein Idiot ich bin, Schulleiter? Jedes einzelne Ding, das sie gerade aufgelistet haben, war vollkommen gerechtfertigt. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, mit wem sie mit dunkle Familien meinen, außer sie meinen Tracey und Daphne. In diesem Fall sind Sie blinder als ich dachte, Schulleiter Dumbledore. Ich bin nicht dunkler als Professor McGonagall oder Shiva. Ich verteidige mich und meine Freunde. Das ist es. Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig, Sir. " Harry runzelte die Stirn und stand auf, ging zur Tür.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Dumbledore leise, als seine Bürotür zugeschlagen wurde, Fawkes ging mit Harry davon und ließ Dumbledore mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Harry war verloren. Er war weit genug gefallen, dass er die Gefahr seines Handelns oder des daraus resultierenden Schadens nicht mehr sah. Dumbledore´s ursprüngliche Pläne waren nicht mehr lebensfähig. Er hatte dies bei Gellert gesehen und weigerte sich, aus Liebe zu handeln. Er hatte dies bei Tom gesehen und weigerte sich, aus Naivität zu handeln. Er würde sich nicht länger weigern, mit Harry Potter zu spielen. Es brach sein Herz, aber ... Opfer mussten für das _Größere_ _Wohl_ gemacht werden.


	16. Spoils, Wives and Plots

**Spoils, Wives and Plots**

Die Bande hatte sich kurz vor Beginn des Sommers wieder in Shiva´s Wohnung getroffen, um eine weitere Filmnacht zu erleben. Diesmal waren Remus und Sirius zu ihnen gekommen und ebenfalls anwesend waren Total-kein Babysitter-Tonks. Hannah, Susan und sehr überraschend auch Amelia . Mit ein paar extra beschworenen Sofas und Sesseln war gerade genug Platz für alle.

"Wenn wir noch mehr Leute zu der Gruppe hinzufügen, werden wir einen neuen Ort finden müssen, an dem wir diese Treffen abhalten können", sagte Neville mit einem Kichern. Er war eingeklemmt zwischen Susan und Hannah, die sich Beide einen Arm um die Schultern gezogen hatten.

"Ich würde mein Haus freiwillig anbieten, aber keines unserer Zimmer ist viel größer", kommentierte Amelia achselzuckend.

"Schaut mich nicht an", sagte Sirius von dem Platz neben Amelia. "Black Manor ist noch lange nicht für die Gesellschaft geeignet. Ihr würdet eher an einem zufälligen Fluch sterben, der vom Silberbesteck kommt oder eure Hand würde von einen Buch gefressen werden."

"Von einem Buch gegessen?" fragte Hermine und sah entsetzt über die Möglichkeit aus. Harry kicherte seine Freundin an. Sie hatte sich weit mehr als sonst an ihn gelehnt und die schiere Kühnheit eines Buches, das ihren Leser verletzte, war das erste, das sie dazu brachte, sich so weit zu bewegen, dass er seinen Arm wieder spürte.

"Yeah und das ist einer der zahmeren. Ich erzähle dir, deine Mutter hatte einige fiese Bände in dieser Bibliothek. Ich schwöre, ich habe einen gefunden, der jemanden buchstäblich umdreht, wenn du nicht erst die richtige Seite öffnest!"

"Wow, es ist wirklich so schlimm an deinem alten Zuhause, Sirius?" fragte Harry.

Tonks schauderte. Zum Teufel, gestern habe ich ein unschuldiges kleines Medaillon gefunden, das mich allerlei negative Gefühle erleben lies und ich schwöre, das Ding flüsterte mir zu. Wir versuchten es wegzuwerfen, aber dieser verrückte Hauself hatte verdammt einen Herzinfarkt und er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Etwas über die Zugehörigkeit zu _'Großem Meister Regulus'_ , Sirius 'Bruder. Wir lassen das arme Ding es so lange behalten, wie er versprochen hat, es niemandem zu geben."

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er damit aufgehört hat, uns zu beleidigen", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Kreacher hat mich ziemlich gehasst, seit ich reden konnte und er schien dich überhaupt nicht zu mögen, Tonksie."

"Ja, nun, ich beschwere mich nicht. Ich denke, dass dieses Haus ihn verrückt gemacht hat, aber ihn für ein paar weitere Jahre das flüsternde Medaillon zu überlassen, wird ihn nicht noch schlimmer machen. Du weißt, dass ich mehr Verletzungen davongetragen habe. Von diesem Haus aus war ich die ganze Zeit mit den Auroren zusammen. Obwohl das in mancher Hinsicht eher ein Schlag gegen sie sein könnte ... "Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also, welche Horrorshow unterstellst du uns diese Woche, Harry?" fragte Daphne. "Es ist kein weiterer verrückter Roboter-Attentäter, oder? Ich gebe zu, ein nackter Schwarzenegger ist lecker, aber dieses Endo-Skelett", zitterte sie und Tracey kuschelte sich an sie.

"Aww, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist besser als ein Geist, der buchstäblich deine Träume verfolgt, Schatz", sagte Tracey und versuchte, nicht an Freddy zu denken.

"Ich habe mir einen letzten Horrorfilm ausgedacht, den ich schon immer sehen wollte und dann gehen wir in die Science Fiction", sagte Harry.

Hermine lehnte sich wieder an ihn und nickte. "Zurück in die Zukunft ist eine gute Wahl. Was war der Horror-Film?"

"Alien", sagte Harry.

Tonks stand auf und ihre Augen wurden größer. "Alien? Ja, ich setze mich um." Sie verließ ihren Sessel und ging zu Harry herüber, um sich in den Raum auf seiner anderen Seite zu drängen, Shiva von der Couch schubsend.

"Hey! Ich saß da!" grummelte Shiva.

"Na ja, dieser Film macht mir die Haare weiß. Zweitens macht es großen Spaß, aber dieser Film hier ist gruselig. Ich sitze also neben dem, der es vorgeschlagen hat, so dass er taub wird von meinen Schreien und der Kraft meines Armes. "

Hermine drehte sich zu Tonks um. "Dir ist klar, dass ich auch hier sitze, also wirst du mich auch taub schreien?"

"Dein Problem, dass du dich mit dem Jungen verbindest, Hermine", sagte Tonks sachlich. Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, konnte das aber nicht bestreiten.

"Nun, das verheißt sicher nichts", murmelte Susan. "Wird sich mein Irrwicht danach ändern?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Susan", sagte Hannah mit einem reuigen Lächeln, "Neville wird uns beschützen."

"Ja, das werde ich." Neville reckte seine Brust aus und verursachte eine Runde Gelächter.

Luna blickte auf und streichelte Krummbein. Der kleine Kniesel-Mischling lag zusammengerollt auf dem Schoß des Mädchens und schnurrte zufrieden. "Tracey, ich war nicht für die letzte Runde der Filme hier, deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig läuft. Wenn ich Angst bekomme, darf ich mich bei dir verstecken? Harry scheint schon vergeben zu sein." Tracey kicherte, nickte aber.

"Alles klar, lass uns das Ding beginnen", sagte Shiva, als sie auf Play klickte.

Etwas weniger als eine Stunde später starrten fast alle Harry an. Hermines Kopf war in seiner Brust vergraben und Tonks hatte Krallen-Spuren in seinen anderen Arm hinterlassen. Daphne knurrte leise. "Harry, dein Privileg, Filme auszuwählen, wird hiermit widerrufen. Ich werde Albträume über diese Sache mit dem Brustkorb haben, bis zu dem Tag an dem ich sterbe."

"Hast du nicht gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft?" fragte Luna von der anderen Seite von Tracey. Ihre Stimme war gedämpft, da sie sich gerade in die Seite des älteren Mädchens grub, so wie Hermine dies bei Harry tat.

"Gib mir jeden Tag einen tausendjährigen Basilisken, und alles ist gut."

Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut sie konnte. "Ich sage immer noch, es ist besser als Freddy."

"Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich daran denke, dass es größer ist, seit Dudley es gesehen hat", murmelte Harry mürrisch.

"Ich würde es wirklich lieber nicht viel größer bekommen", murmelte Remus. "Stellen Sie sich vor, etwas Größeres springt aus jemandes Brust."

"Schau einfach weiter", sagte Tonks und lockerte ihren Griff ein wenig. "Es wird größer."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Oh Gott, ist das der Brustkorb?" sagte Shiva und starrte auf die 7 Fuß große Kreatur auf dem Bildschirm. "Sprich über deine Wachstumsschübe ..."

"Kein Wunder, dass meine Eltern mich diesen Film nicht anschauen ließen", sagte Hermine von Harry´s Brust. "Das nächste Mal sehen wir Jurassic Park. Jeder liebt Dinosaurier. Selbst wenn sie dich essen, lieben alle Dinosaurier. Bitte sag mir, dass sie es mit Feuer töten. Tonks? Alles stirbt, wenn du es mit Feuer abfackelst."

"Nicht alles", murmelte Tonks.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ja, okay. Das war ein intelligentes Monster", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Tonks, wie zur Hölle haben sie die Fortsetzung herausgebracht, ohne es so gruselig zu machen?"

"Mehr Aliens, plus Marines, plus ein Kind zu schlau für sein eigenes Wohl ..."

"Wie Harry", sagten mindestens vier Stimmen gleichzeitig. Hermine, Neville, Luna und Daphne sahen sich an und lachten.

"Ja, wie Harry, und viel mehr Action mit ein bisschen Horror. Es ist wirklich gut. Wir werden es sehen müssen. Oh, und die Königin ist knallhart. Total BAMF. Auch wie Harry." Tonks grinste sie alle an.

"BAMF?" fragte Harry.

Shiva stöhnte und deutete mit dem Finger auf Tonks. "Vormund-Urteil. Du wirst das nicht genauer erklären. Er kennt bereits genug Flüche."

"Ich werde es dir später erzählen, Kleiner", sagte Sirius mit einem hochnäsigen Grinsen. Shiva warf ein Kissen nach ihm und Amelia haute ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks stöhnte, als sie auf dem Bett in ihrer Wohnung mit dem Arm über ihren Augen zusammenbrach. _"Was mache ich? Was zum Teufel ist los mit meinem Verstand?"_

Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Eine ganz vernünftige Entschuldigung, Harry dafür zu ärgern, dass er einen der Filme, die sie beide geliebt und gehasst hatte, ausgewählt hatte, war irgendwie zu etwas geworden, das endete, als ob sie sich an ihn klammerte wie ein liebeskranker Teenager. Mit Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite! Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?! Ja, er war jetzt Erbe zweier Häuser, also war er technisch immer noch verfügbar, aber das sollte nichts ausmachen! Er war Harry Potter! Er war knapp 14 und sie war fast 20!

 _»Diese Alterslücke keine Rolle spielen, wenn er seinen Abschluss hat«,_ flüsterte eine verräterische Stimme in einer Ecke ihres Verstandes. _"Deine Mutter und dein Vater haben auch einen Altersunterschied von acht Jahren."_

 _"Das hilft nicht, Gewissen",_ knurrte Tonks. "Großartig, jetzt rede ich mit mir selbst. Ich brauche einen verdammten Drink."

Sie wusste, was das Problem war, was es letztendlich nur noch schlimmer machte. Tonks 'Fähigkeiten waren seit ihrer Kindheit vorhanden. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie die Farben gewechselt, um sich mit den Möbeln zu verschmelzen. Es hatte alles so spaßig angefangen. Die Veränderung der Körper und Farben, wie die meisten Menschen ihre Kleidung veränderten, war ihr Lieblingsspiel. Dann ging sie in Hogwarts zur Schule.

Zuerst waren die Anderen verrückt geworden. Dann wurden sie genervt. Dann Ängstlich. Sie wurde seit fast drei Jahren als Freak und Abartigkeit bezeichnet. Zu der Zeit hatte sie gelernt, es zu ignorieren. Sie hatte Charlie und Bill und Shiva getroffen und die Dinge waren größtenteils nicht so schlimm gewesen. Die Leute waren Idioten und sie konnte Spaß mit den Idioten haben. Alles was es brauchte, war eine schnelle Änderung, um sich mit ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Körper zu rächen! Problem gelöst.

Dann kam sie in die Pubertät und plötzlich hörten die Leute auf, sie nicht mehr zu mögen. Es schien, als hätten die meisten Männer in der Burg auf einmal bemerkt, dass sie nicht ein Veela Supermodel Daten wollten. Sie mussten einfach mit ihr ausgehen. Tonks könnte wie jede aussehen. Und wenn die Jungen kein Bild von ihrer perfekten Frau hatten, dann mussten sie nur noch eins formen. Ein bisschen Brustvergrößerung hier, eine Taillen Änderung da, ein wenig das Haar nach oben ... weiter und weiter und weiter. Zuerst hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit geliebt. Jungs mochten sie. Sie wollten mit ihr zusammen sein, um mit ihr zu reden. Als sie begriff, was vor sich gegangen war, hatte sie bereits den Ruf, dass sie leicht zu haben war. Keiner kam weiter als ein Kuss, aber alle hatten es versucht. Die einzige Ausnahme war Charlie, aber Charlie war nur an Drachen interessiert. Verdammt, Tonks war halb überzeugt, wenn er einen Drachen finden würde, der bereit war, würde er diesen heiraten. Oder vielleicht stand er nur auf Jungs. Es war nicht wirklich wichtig, er schaute sie nie an, außer dass er ihr Hilfreiche Tipps bei Streichen gab.

Sobald sie herausfand, dass die Jungs in der Schule nur wegen ihrer Kräfte mit ihr ausgehen wollten, hatte sie aufgehört, sich zu verabreden. Viele der Mädchen hassten sie immer noch, da sie immer noch schöner sein konnte als sie, ohne es zu versuchen und ihre Freunde wollten sie deswegen noch immer verlassen. Als sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, war es Tonks gelungen, einen ganz anderen Ruf zu bekommen. Sie war als eine der gefährlichsten Menschen in der Schule bekannt und kaum jemand hatte den Mut gehabt, am Ende zu ihr zu gehen, aus Angst, sie würde ausrasten.

Die Auroren sollten anders sein. Sie war eine der wenigen gewesen, die akzeptiert worden waren, eine der jüngsten überhaupt. Sie war Mad-Eye Moody´s Schützling. Seine letzte, bevor er letztes Jahr in Rente ging. Sie hatte sich vor allem in den Tarn-Übungen ausgezeichnet. Und doch war es wieder wie in der Schule. Wenn sie sie nicht nur als einen Vorteil betrachteten, der dank ihrer Kräfte benutzt werden konnte, dann war sie einfach ein Emporkömmling mit erhabenen, unerreichbaren Ideen. Abgesehen davon, dass ihre Ideen die Sicherheit von einem Dutzend Checkpoints für die Hälfte der Kosten verbessert hätten. Oder dass sie immer noch keine Animagus-Schutzbanne installiert hatten. Oder dass sie es geschafft hatte, drei Banden auszuschalten, indem sie sich als eines der gefangenen Mitglieder ausgab und zu den Treffen ging. Nichts davon war wichtig. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie sich verwandeln konnte, um zu dem zu werden, was sie gerade brauchten.

Und dann war da Harry.

Tonks ließ sich mit den Muggeltequila in der Hand auf ihre Couch fallen und runzelte die Stirn. Harry. Der Teenager, der nie etwas über ihre Fähigkeiten gesagt hatte, musste darüber hinaus ihre Haare bunt halten. Wobei es nicht einmal um ihre Kräfte ging, sondern um ihre blöde Stimmung! Tonks leerte das Glas Alkohol und schenkte sich ein weiteres ein. Harry hatte sich nie um ihre Kräfte gekümmert. Er sah es als etwas Lustiges und Cooles an, aber das war es. Und sie wusste, dass er nicht schwul war, seit er mit Hermine zusammen war. Und sie hatte wenigstens Daphne und manchmal auch Luna erwischt. Und jetzt musste ihr verdammter Cousin gehen und ihm zu seinem verdammten Erbe ernennen, damit er wieder auf dem Markt war!

Tonks trank ihren Drink und starrte auf das Glas. Wann war sie mit der Flasche fertig? Nicht wichtig. Sie brauchte mehr. Sie musste genug trinken, um den Teenager mit schönen Augen und einer noch schöneren Persönlichkeit zu vergessen. Sie musste genug trinken, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich nicht auf ihn einlassen konnte. Sie musste genug trinken, um zu hoffen, dass er immer noch zur Verfügung stand, wenn er älter war und sie sich nicht wie eine Kinderschänderin fühlen würde.

Wo war die extra Flasche Tequila?

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine saß mit ihren Eltern beim Abendessen und lächelte Krummbein an, als er auf seinen Platz am Tisch sprang. Es ist vielleicht nicht ganz normal, einen Platz für deine Katze zu haben, aber Krummbein war praktisch ein Familienmitglied. Er war sicherlich schlau genug, um ein wenig zusätzliche Rücksicht zu nehmen, und wenn es ihn weniger wahrscheinlich machte, dass er "versehentlich" ihre Hemden oder Roben klaue ... es schien ein leichtes Zugeständnis zu sein.

"Also, Hermine, wann werden wir deinen Freund treffen?" fragte ihr Vater Richard.

"Dad, du hast ihn schon getroffen", sagte Hermine verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelnd. "Der Sommer vor meinem zweiten Jahr; erinnerst du dich?"

"Das zählt nicht", warf Emma ein. "Das war nur Hallo zu deinem besten Freund und ein Gesicht zu einem Namen. Wir haben ihn noch als dein Freund getroffen. Das sind sehr unterschiedliche Umstände, Schatz."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. "Dad, Mum, erinnert ihr euch, wie ich dir von einigen unserer Abenteuer erzählt habe? Und von einigen von Harry´s Umständen, speziell in Bezug auf seine Erziehung?"

"Ich erinnere mich, dass du uns vorsichtig erzählt hast, wie gefährlich deine Schule in Wirklichkeit ist, und es uns erst gesagt hast, nachdem wir gedroht haben, dich von der Schule zu nehmen. Sind das die Abenteuer, von denen du sprichst, Schatz?" fragte Richard. Sein Lächeln war etwas angespannt, obwohl Hermine leicht erleichtert war, dass er zumindest einen Witz darüber machte und sie ärgerte, anstatt eine Ansage zu erhalten, wie im letzten Sommer.

"Ähm, ja, Dad", murmelte Hermine. "Das wären die Abenteuer ... Zumindest letztes Jahr war nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Richard stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sollte wohl sagen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, fast die Seele von einen Skelettartigen Mund ausgesaugt zu bekommen, Hermine."

Hermine wurde ein wenig blass, als Krummbein ein Geräusch von einem krächzenden Lachen gab. "Es war wirklich nicht so schlimm, Daddy. Ich war umgeben von meinen Freunden und einigen Erwachsenen und ..."

"Hermine", sagte Emma und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, "obwohl wir vielleicht nicht sehr in deine Welt involviert sind, sind wir immer noch einfallsreich. Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dass wir wissen, was vor sich geht, hättest du uns nie so lieblich Shiva oder Madame Bones vorstellen sollen."

"Und du hättest uns wirklich nicht den Namen des Magazins erzählen sollen, für das deine Freundin schreibt", sagte Richard. Er gluckste. "Ehrlich, Schatz, sich in die Zeitung zu bringen, ist eine ziemlich schlechte Art, über diese Dinge Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Hermine stöhnte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Luna eine Geschichte darüber geschrieben hat ... Ugh, nun, das ist scheiße."

"Es könnte schlimmer sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, der einzige Grund, warum wir diese Schule nicht an den Fundamenten abreißen, ist, dass es so aussieht, dass deine Abenteuer selbst für ihre Standards als extrem angesehen werden. Ich bezweifle, dass wir dich auf eine andere Schule anmelden könnten, nicht nachdem wir dich so erzogen haben. Ich bin tatsächlich ein wenig beeindruckt. " Richard strahlte seine Tochter an. "Nach dem, was ich gelesen habe, wurden diese Dementor-Sache als unerschütterlich betrachtet, bevor du und dein Freund einen Weg gefunden haben, sie zu vernichten. Gute Show, Liebes, gute Show!"

"Es war meistens, Harry", sagte Hermine errötend. "Ich habe ihn nur angeschrien, weil er beinahe umgebracht worden wäre. Nochmal ... ich muss wirklich aufhören, durchzudrehen, wenn er in gefährliche Situationen gerät, ich sollte wirklich daran gewöhnt sein ...", endete Hermine murmelnd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihren Eltern zu. "Dad, Harry wird sich von dir nicht einschüchtern lassen. Du bist Zahnarzt. Er stand vor einer 60 Fuß langen Schlange, einem Troll, einem bösen Verrückten, der andere besessen hat und vor Seelenfressenden Monstern ... du bist viel zu nett, um dir Sorgen zu machen. "

"Oh?" sagte Emma. Ihr Mund verzog sich, als Richard und sein Herz vor Schmerz festhielt und dabei mitleidig aussah. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns etwas einfallen lassen können, Liebling. Es gibt schließlich eine natürliche Entwicklung zu diesen Dingen."

"Mum, bitte", stöhnte Hermine und widerstand dem Impuls, ihren Kopf auf den Tisch zu knallen. Das letzte, was Harry brauchte, waren ihre Eltern, die versuchten, ihn zu belästigen. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, als sie darüber nachdachte, ob sie jetzt den eher ungewöhnlichen Aspekt ihrer sich entwickelnden Beziehung aufbringen sollte oder es bis später verschieben sollte. Viel später. Jahre später.

"Liebling", sagte Richard und legte den Kopf schief. "Du denkst an etwas, das viel zu schwer ist."

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", sagte sie ausdruckslos.

"Du könntest es uns genauso gut jetzt erzählen, Hermine."

"Ich würde es wirklich lieber nicht. Du wirst es nicht mögen. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, mich daran zu gewöhnen", seufzte Hermine. Es war ein verlorener Kampf, zu versuchen, Ihre Eltern zu bekämpfen. Es war wie mit einer Ziegelmauer.

"Hermine, was ist los?" Emma erkundigte sich nach ihrer Besorgnis.

"Nichts ist los, Mum." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nur ... ungewöhnlich. Es ist nicht ganz das, was wir gewohnt sind."

"Es gibt eine Menge davon in der Magischen Welt von dem, was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Richard langsam.

"Ja, aber das ist eine Situation, die selbst von ihren Standards nicht sehr oft vorkommt. Es wird wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr passieren, in meiner Generation, allein schon deswegen, weil viele Familien an den Rand des Aussterbens gebracht wurden im letzten Krieg ... "

"Hermine, Tochter, Süße, hör auf auszuweichen." Ihr Vater setzte sein patentiertes **"Ich bin dein Vater, tu, was ich sage"** aussehen auf.

Sie war gefallen. "Gut. Ich habe euch erzählt, wie Harry der letzte seiner Familie ist, ja? Und ich habe euch gesagt, dass sein Patenonkel kürzlich von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wurde? Nun, Sirius war auch der letzte seiner Familie, außer dass Sirius Probleme hatte Aufgrund seiner Gefangenschaft ist er effektiv steril. Er hat Harry dazu bestimmt, seine Linie fortzusetzen. Nach den archaischen Regeln der Magischen Kultur muss Harry die beiden Linien getrennt halten und fortführen."

"Bitte sage mir, dass das nicht bedeutet, was ich denke, dass es bedeutet?" sagte Emma und lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf ihren Stuhl zurück.

"Tut es wirklich, Mum", sagte Hermine mit einer Grimmase. "Überraschenderweise ergibt das einen Sinn und ich kann die ursprüngliche Begründung wirklich verstehen. Es war nicht, weil die Oberhäupter Harems wollten, sondern weil sie vermeiden wollten, sich selbst zu töten. Reinblüter sind eine notorisch kleine Gemeinschaft, von denen viele verwandt sind. Wenn sie zwei oder mehr Linien zusammenfließen ließen, würden Sie schnell mit noch weniger geeigneten Partnern und mehr Inzucht konfrontiert sehen, indem Sie die Linien aufteilen und Halbbrüder und Halbschwestern anstelle von richtigen Geschwister zeugen, könnten weiter miteinander heiraten, ohne sich viele Sorgen zu machen, oder wenn Cousin und Cousine heiraten. Es gäbe nicht so viele Probleme mit genetischen Störungen. Also macht es Sinn für eine kleine Gemeinschaft."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nur froh, dass ich früher von dieser Art von Situation erfahren habe, also hatte ich Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Jetzt, da Harry in diesem Boot ist, kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich nicht besonders überrascht bin ... diesen Jungen passieren immer komische Sachen."

"Du willst immer noch mit ihm ausgehen und weißt dabei, dass er eine zweite Freundin haben wird?" fragte Richard mit großen Augen.

"Ja, das tue ich", sagte Hermine einfach. "Ich sorge mich sehr um ihn, Daddy. Harry ist süß, fürsorglich, zuverlässig, kraftvoll, klug und ehrgeizig. Er kümmert sich nicht um seinen Ruhm, aber er wird ihn benutzen, wenn er muss, um einem Freund und sich selbst zu helfen. Er setzt routinemäßig sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, um unseres zu retten, er stellt mich und seine anderen Freunde immer an die erste Stelle, obwohl ich ... ein bisschen herrisch sein kann, versteht er, dass ich es nur wirklich dann bin, wenn ich gestresst bin und er lernt gerade, mich dann zu beruhigen. Ich bin dabei, ohne darauf zu achten. Er ist alles, was ich mir bei einem Jungen erhofft habe, und ich habe nicht die Absicht, ihn davonkommen zu lassen."

"Und die zweite Frau in seinem Leben ist dir egal?" Emma drückte.

"Ich gebe zwar zu, dass es nicht ideal ist, noch ist es das, womit ich aufgewachsen bin ... ich bin nicht überheblich, dass es ... ähm ... äh ... interessant sein könnte", sagte Hermine errötend.

"Ja wirklich?" Richard sagte, seine Augenbrauen kletterten in seinen Haaransatz.

"Ja ... zwei unserer Freunde gehen in diese Richtung und ich kann etwas von dem kommenden sehen. Eigentlich", gab Hermine zu, ihr Gesicht wurde dunkelrot, "es ist wirklich eine Schande. Dass das Mädchen, das ich ausgesucht habe, um in erster Linie Harry zu steuern, bereits vergeben ist. Daphne passt gut zu ihm, sowohl in Sachen Intelligenz als auch Fähigkeiten. Sie ist schon so etwas wie seine rechte Hand. Aber sie ist bei Tracey zumindest für den Moment, also habe ich eine Liste potenzieller Kandidatinnen gemacht. Der wahre Trick wird sein, beide davon überzeugen, dass der Altersunterschied annehmbar ist, denke ich ... ich arbeite immer noch daran, wie ich das hinbekomme. "

"Du hast eine Liste potenzieller Freundinnen für deinen Freund gemacht ..." Ihre Mutter klang sowohl beeindruckt als auch ungläubig.

"Nun ja, natürlich. Wenn Harry gezwungen wird, eine zweite Frau zu haben, dann werde ich verdammt sicher sein, dass ich dieses Mädchen mag und dass sie gut für ihn geeignet ist."

"Er kann nicht einfach nein sagen?"

Hermine seufzte. "Technisch könnte er es, wie ich Harry kenne würde er es wahrscheinlich auch tun. Aber in praktischer Hinsicht wäre es eine sehr schlechte Idee. Wenn wir vorhaben, in der Magischen Welt zu bleiben, dann würde eine absichtliche Ablehnung das Leben sehr erschweren." Hermine hielt inne und lächelte ein wenig. "Es wäre auch furchtbar unfair gegenüber Sirius. Er scheint ein netter Mann zu sein und er verdient es nicht, dass sein Familienname ausstirbt, nur weil ich nicht bereit war zu teilen."

Richard stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Also, wie fühlt sich Harry bei dem Thema?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Krummbein lachte wieder. "Lach nur, Krummbein", murmelte sie und fuhr dann lauter fort. "Eigentlich bin ich mir nicht sicher. Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, Dad, hätte er wirklich mit mir darüber geredet, bevor wir die Schule verlassen haben." Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Oh, ich hoffe, er hat verstanden, was Sirius gemeint hat. Wenn er nicht merkt, dass ihn eine weitere Freundin erwartet ..."

Emma sah Richard an und lachte. "Das ist unser Mädchen. Sie ist zehn Schritte voraus, lässt aber den allerersten Schritt aus!"

"Ich denke, ich muss dieses Wochenende mit Harry reden ...", murmelte Hermine.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Gringotts ragte vor Harry und Shiva auf, als er auf das große weiße Gebäude zuging. Es ließ ihn immer noch lächeln; er fand es eines der beeindruckendsten Gebäude in der Winkelgasse. Als er sah, dass Daphne direkt neben der Treppe stand, winkte Harry. Sie nickte ihm zu, obwohl der Mann neben ihr nicht viel mehr machte als zu Blinzeln.

"Hallo, Erbe Potter", sagte Daphne und gab einen leichten Knicks, als sie kamen und ihre Augenbrauen hochzogen.

Harry nahm ihr Stichwort und verbeugte sich zurück. "Hallo, Erbin Greengrass, Lord Greengrass."

"Erbe Potter", sagte Daphnes Vater ruhig und nickte. "Professor Babbling, guten Morgen. Wir hatten nicht das Vergnügen, uns vorher zu treffen. Ich bin Lord Marcus Greengrass. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie etwas Geschick in der Runen-Herstellung und Verteidiung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben, ähnlich wie in Ihrem Fachgebiet."

"Ich bin besser darin ihn zu Beschützen, ja, aber ich bin nicht so gut in der Runen-Herstellung wie Harry, Lord Greengrass", sagte Shiva und schüttelte seine Hand. "Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen."

Bevor irgendjemand etwas mehr sagen konnte, flog ein kleines Bündel um die Ecke und sprang in Harry´s Arme. "Harry! Du hast es geschafft! Wie geht es dir? Daphne hat gesagt, ich sollte dich für eine Weile allein lassen, aber ich sagte, sie wäre langweilig. Ich meine, du hast einen Dementor getötet! Wie cool ist das! Und ihr habt jetzt einen Spitznamen "Ich habe gehört, wie ihr dem gesamten Haus Ravenclaw und dann dem Minister gegenübergestanden habt! Ihr müsst sie unbedingt als eure zweite Frau nehmen! Ich kann helfen. Ich kenne ihre Lieblingsschmucksachen, also kann ich euch total dabei helfen, sie zu bestechen und -"

"Astoria!" knurrte Lord Greengrass. "Wir haben Geschäfte zu besprechen. Solltest du nicht deine Sachen einkaufen?"

"Aber Daddy ..." schmollte Astoria. Harry versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, wie er reagieren sollte. Das Mädchen war liebenswert, aber sie schien ein Talent dafür zu haben, ihn etwas sprachlos zu machen.

"Nichts aber, Astoria", seufzte Greengrass und schüttelte den Kopf. Er tätschelte ihre Schulter und schob sie sanft zurück, so wie sie gekommen war. "Wir haben einiges zu besprechen und es würde den falschen Eindruck vermitteln."

"Gut. Du lässt mich nie Spaß haben. Tschüss, Harry, ich werde dich später finden, damit wir planen können." So plötzlich wie sie erschienen war, verschwand das jüngste Greengrass Kind wieder in der Gasse.

"Ich denke, sie ist noch energiegeladener als beim letzten Mal", sagte Harry und sah ihr nach.

"Du hast keine Ahnung", stöhnte Daphne. "Ich kann sie kaum dazu bringen, zuhause die Klappe zu halten. Ich bin vollkommen erstaunt, dass sie immer wieder versucht, mich mit dir in Verbindung zu bringen, sie scheint besessen zu sein."

"Bitte ignoriere meinen Jüngsten", seufzte Greengrass. "Jetzt glaube ich, dass wir Geschäfte zu erledigen haben." Er zeigte auf Gringotts und die anderen gingen die Treppe hinauf. Shiva neben Marcus und Daphne, die sich mit Harry zurück gezogen hat.

Als sie zu Gringotts gingen, sagte Daphne leise: "Tut mir leid wegen der extremen Formalität, Harry. Vater kann ... schwierig sein. Es ist am besten, ihn nur ein bisschen zu betrügen. Wir können die Titel und alles bald fallen lassen. "

"Es ist in Ordnung, Daphne", flüsterte Harry zurück. "Neville´s Großmutter war zuerst ähnlich."

"Marcus Greengrass ist nicht Augusta Longbottom", murmelte Daphne finster. Keiner der Teenager bemerkte die Kobold-Wachen, an denen sie vorbeikamen, ihre Köpfe senkten oder sie stemmten ihre Waffen mit einem Gruß auf den Boden. "Folge einfach meiner Führung, wenn er etwas Beleidigendes sagt, versuch es zu ignorieren und was immer du tust, unterschreibe nicht, was er dir gibt, ohne alles zu lesen und nimm dir am besten einen Anwalt, um es auch zu überblicken. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist in einen Ehevertrag gezwungen zu werden, bevor ich 15 geworden bin."

"Nun, du kannst sowieso keinen mit mir abschließen", sagte Harry und grinste sie an. "Du weißt schon, dass ich diesen einen mit Ginny habe, der mich in eine schöne Vorhölle bringt."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn. "Für Haus Potter, ja, aber nicht für -"

"Lord Greengrass und Erbe Potter, Kobold. Wir haben ein Treffen mit Halfclaw", unterbrach Marcus Stimme ihre Diskussion. Harry wandte sich von seiner Freundin ab und verzog das Gesicht. Die Kobolde zu beleidigen würde sie nicht schnell irgendwo hinbringen.

Harry sah zu dem Kassierer auf und sagte leise: "Entschuldigung."

"Zauberer", höhnte der Kobold. Er drehte sich zu den Anderen dreien in der Gruppe um und fuhr mit einer schroffen Stimme fort: "Willkommen bei Gringotts, Professor Babbling. Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass, möge euer Gold sich immer vermehren."

"Möge euer Schatz stets anwachsen", antwortete Harry mit einer Verbeugung. Neben ihm blinzelte Daphne mehrmals und Harry musste sie anstupsen, um sie dazu zu bringen, zu antworten.

"Oh, möge euer Schatz stets anwachsen, Meister Kobold", sagte Daphne schließlich und gab einen kleinen Knicks.

"Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass, ihr wurdet bereits -Gänger Griphook wird euch zu dem Ort bringen."

"Danke", sagte Daphne und nickte dem Kobold zu.

Marcus 'Augen verengten sich zwischen dem Kassierer und Daphne, obwohl er seine Zunge im Zaum hielt. Griphook tauschte erneut Grüße mit Harry aus und ließ sie in einem Raum mit einem großen Tisch in der Mitte und mehreren Stühlen auf beiden Seiten zurück. Harry und Daphne nahmen die mittleren Plätze mit ihren jeweiligen Vormündern auf beiden Seiten ein. Nachdem sie allein gelassen worden waren, wandte sich Marcus an Daphne und fragte: "Kriegerin? Was hast du mit den Kobolden gemacht, Daphne?"

"Es ist ein respektvoller Ausdruck, Lord Greengrass", sagte Shiva und verdrehte die Augen. "Ihre Tochter und mein Schützling haben sie im letzten Jahr anscheinend mit der Beschreibung des Kampfes gegen den Basilisken beeindruckt. Sie wurden mit Titeln ausgezeichnet."

Daphne hob ihre Augenbrauen vor Harry. "Ein paar Hinweise wären Hilfreich gewesen."

"Ich nehme an, du wusstest davon", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ich dachte, du wärst schon wieder auf der Bank gewesen, bevor wir uns wieder getroffen haben, und es kam nie wirklich ins Gespräch."

"Wir werden das später besprechen, Potter", grummelte sie. Marcus nickte, obwohl er immer noch seine Tochter anstarrte.

Zehn Minuten später warteten sie immer noch. "Wenn es das ist, was wir von der Vorbereitung eines Meetings erwarten können, dann sollte ich das nächste Mal einfach unangemeldet erscheinen", grummelte Marcus. "So eine Zeitverschwendung."

 _"Nun, das passiert, wenn du sie verärgerst"_ , dachte Harry seufzend. Er fing Shiva´s Blick ein und musste es vermeiden zu lachen, als er sah, wie sie die Augen aufgrund der Aussage des älteren Mannes verdrehte.

Zum Glück erschien Halfclaw kurz darauf und nachdem sie Grüße ausgetauscht hatten, kam er direkt zum Geschäft. "Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass, soweit ich verstanden habe, haben sie ein Angebot für uns?"

Harry nickte Daphne zu, die den Kopf hob und anfing zu sprechen: "Das haben wir. Wir sind daran interessiert, die Kobold-Nation darum zu bitten, einen toten Basilisken zu bergen und die brauchbaren Teile zu verkaufen."

"Das wäre der Basilisk, der Anfang April 1993 getötet wurde?"

"Das ist er", stimmte sie zu.

Halfclaw setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und verschränkte die Finger. "Sie verstehen, dass die Kobold-Nation natürlich eine Bearbeitungsgebühr verlangt."

"Das tun wir. Wir verlangen, dass die Zahlung in Form des essbaren Fleisches angenommen wird."

"All das essbare Fleisch plus 20 Prozent der Gewinne", sagte der Kobold sofort.

"Die Hälfte des essbaren Fleisches plus 5 Prozent", antwortete Daphne ebenso schnell.

"Drei Viertel Fleisch plus 15 Prozent."

"Drei Viertel Fleisch plus 10 Prozent", sagte Daphne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Halfclaw schenkte ihr ein zahnloses Lächeln und nickte. "Sehr gut. Wir werden dem zustimmen. Gibt es noch weitere Vereinbarungen, die getroffen werden müssen?"

"Harry?" fragte Daphne ihren Freund.

Harry sah die Gruppe an und überlegte. "Ich würde gerne genug Haut behalten, um 15 Rüstungen herzustellen." Diese Aussage löste drei schnelle Atemzüge neben ihm aus, die Harry ignorierte. "Ich möchte auch, dass zwei der Fangzähne groß genug sind, um in Klingen geformt zu werden. Schließlich möchte ich, dass das Skelett intakt bleibt."

Halfclaw hatte aufgrund der ersten beiden Aussagen anerkennend genickt, aber am Schluss blieb er stehen. "Warum willst du, dass das Skelett unberührt bleibt, Krieger Potter? Es wäre viel einfacher, den Kadaver zu entwerten, während wir ihn bergen."

"Ich möchte es irgendwann in meiner Eingangshalle aufhängen, wenn ich in mein Herrenhaus ziehe", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Vier Gruppen von Mündern fielen auf und starrten ihn an. "Was? Ich habe das blöde Ding umgebracht und ich beginne zu verstehen, dass die Hälfte der Reinblut- Politik Einschüchterung ist. Wie viel einschüchternder kann man sein, als ein 60 Fuß großes Basilisken-Skelett mit dem Mund an die Tür zu hängen und nonchalant zu sagen "Oh, das habe ich mit meiner Freundin getötet, als ich 12 war?" Shiva stöhnte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während Marcus 'Augen sich geweitet hatten und Daphne ihn nur mit einem seltsamen Schimmer in ihren Augen ansah.

Halfclaw begann so laut zu lachen, dass er seinen Bauch halten musste. "Ich sehe jetzt, warum Snapfist dich für den Krieger-Titel würdig hielt! Es wird geschehen. Ich nehme an, du willst auch Nachbildungen der Zähne?"

"Ja, bitte", Harry nickte.

"Sehr gut", sagte Halfclaw. "Wann kann die Kobold-Nation mit dem Bergen beginnen?"

"Shiva?" fragte Harry und wandte sich an seinen Vormund.

"Ich kann uns immer in die Schule lassen, obwohl es wahrscheinlich am besten ist, es vor dem nächsten Wochenende zu erledigen."

"Der Schulleiter wird zu Zeitpunkt an den Sitzungen des Zaubergamot teilnehmen, nicht?" fragte Marcus, die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht.

"Warum ja, ich glaube, das stimmt mit seiner Abwesenheit überein. Lustig, nicht wahr?"

"Tatsächlich."

Shiva wandte sich wieder dem Kobold zu. "Harry muss zumindest anfangs bei uns sein, da der Eingang ein doppelt gesichertes Parsel- Schloss hat."

"Verstanden", sagte Halfclaw und winkte dieses Problem beiseite. "Wir melden uns per Eulenpost bei Ihnen mit Datum und Uhrzeit. Kriegerin Greengrass, wünschen Sie auch eine Benachrichtigung über das was wir geborgen haben oder einfach eine Aussage über den Endstand?"

"Ich werde die Bergung mit Krieger Potter beiwohnen. Vater?" fragte Daphne wandte sich an Marcus.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Eine einfache Aussage ist alles was für mich notwendig ist."

"Sehr gut." Halfclaw streckte die Hand aus und zog einen Vertrag von seinem Stapel Papiere. Er füllte mehrere Stellen aus und schob sie den Menschen hinüber. "Unterschreiben Sie die angegebenen Zeilen. Hervorragend. Die Vorbereitungen werden sofort getroffen. Krieger Potter, Verliesmanager Snapfist erwartet Sie für ein privates Treffen unmittelbar nach unserem Abschluss. Professor Babbling, als Ihr Vormund, darf teilnehmen. Mögen Ihre Feinde vor Ihnen fallen." Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass. "

"Möge ihr Blut eure Klinge benetzen", sagten Harry und Daphne beide. Marcus und Shiva folgten seinem Beispiel und Halfclaw verließ den Raum.

"Nun", sagte Marcus, "das lief besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Erbe Potter, Professor Babbling, guten Tag Ihnen beiden. Komm mit, Daphne."

»Komme schon, Vater«, sagte Daphne. Als sie hinausging, warf sie Harry ein Grinsen zu und winkte zum Abschied.

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und schnaubte. "Ich will das Skelett, damit ich jeden einschüchtern kann." Nett, Junge. Ein wenig schwer, dort, denkst du nicht? "

"Wahrscheinlich, aber du musst zugeben, es wird verdammt großartig!" sagte Harry und lächelte sie an.

"Leider wird es, dass wahrscheinlich sein." Sie hielt inne und tippte gedankenverloren auf ihr Kinn. "Das war eine gute Idee, wenn man sich die Haut zum Schutz anfertigen lässt. Es gibt nicht viel besseres als Basiliskenhaut. Es ist noch zäher als Drachenschuppe. 15 Rüstungen scheinen jedoch ein bisschen übertrieben zu sein."

"Nun, es ist nicht alles für mich allein", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

"Nicht, was meinst du, Kid", sagte Shiva schnaubend.

"Ich benötige eine für mich, dich, Hermine, Daphne, Luna, Tonks, Tracey, Neville, Susan, vielleicht für Hannah, und wir werden sehen, ob Amelia eine will. Es ist besser, etwas übrig zu haben, wenn wir es brauchen. Und ich werde sie wahrscheinlich nicht machen lassen, bis wir alle aufhören zu wachsen. "

"Intelligenter Schachzug", nickte Shiva anerkennend. "Okay, lass uns nachsehen, was dein Buchhalter zu sagen hat. Vielleicht werden wir Glück haben und du kannst Dumbledore endlich als deinen magischen Vormund loswerden."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Krieger Potter", sagte Snapfist, während sich alle um den Schreibtisch des Kobolds setzten, "du wirst erfreut sein zu hören, dass die Briefe und Pakete, die von einer Poststation abgefangen wurden, seid einigen Stunden nicht mehr existiert."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah den Kobold an. "Alle gehaltenen Pakete? Ist es viel Post ist es nach 13 Jahren?"

"Ja."

"Das ... scheint ein bisschen viel zu sein", sagte Harry langsam. "Es gab keinen Weg für euch, vielleicht ein paar Lasten auf einmal zu schicken, anstatt alles auf einmal?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das je spezifiziert haben", sagte Snapfist grinsend. Nur weil er Harry Potter mochte, bedeutete das nicht, dass der Krieger immun gegen ein bisschen Spaß auf der Seite der Kobolde sein würde. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Krieger Eures Kalibers mit ein bisschen Fan-Post umgehen kann."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und gab ein nettes kleines Knurren von sich. "Tiefschlag, Snapfist", seufzte der Jüngling. "Gut, was auch immer. Zumindest bekomme ich meine Post und kann anfangen, Antworten und Entschuldigungen zu senden. Ich nehme nicht an, dass die Gefährlichen aussortiert wurden?"

"Fluchbrecher Weasley wurde beauftragt, dies mit einzuschließen. Keine der Postsendungen wird irgendetwas über Worte oder Geschenke hinaus haben. Irgendwelche gefährlichen Artefakte, Zwangzauber, Zaubertränke oder Portschlüssel werden entfernt worden sein", sagte Snapfist mit einem Nicken. Dieses Zugeständnis war schwer zu schlucken, da es sich normalerweise um einen Service handelte, für den sie ziemlich teuer bezahlt wurden. Aber seine eigene vorschnelle Proklamation, sich um das Problem zu kümmern, hatte ihre Möglichkeiten stark eingeschränkt.

"Wenn die Post von Harry umgeleitet wurde, wie haben sie es gefunden, und es zurück verfolgen können?" fragte Shiva. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie den Umleitungszauber einfach brechen."

"Es war ein einfacher Zauber", sagte der Kobold und hob in Desinteresse eine Klaue. "Keine Eleganz, nur mächtig. Alle Briefe und Pakete wurden in einem großen Lagerraum aufbewahrt."

"Und war es Dumbledore, der ihn platziert hatte?" fragte Harry finster.

Snapfist gab ein kehliges Kichern von sich. "In der Tat. Deine Annahme hatte sich als richtig erwiesen, Krieger Potter. Schulleiter Dumbledore wurde angeklagt ... eine sehr hohe Strafe wurde verhängt. Tatsächlich glaube ich, dass es ihn von fast der Hälfte seines Verlieses gekostet hat", tippte Snapfist mit dem Finger auf den Schreibtisch. "Eine Schande, dass er genug hatte, um die Aufräumarbeiten für Drachen zu vermeiden. Nun, vielleicht können wir das nächste Mal so viel Glück haben?"

Harry und Shiva starrten ihn für einen Moment an bevor sie lachten. "Okay, das funktioniert. Danke, Snapfist. Es wird sehr geschätzt." Der Kobold nickte. "Sonst noch was, wofür du uns brauchst?"

"Drei Dinge", er schob ein paar Dokumente über den Schreibtisch zu den Menschen. "Dies ist der Statusbericht für Potter Manor. Die Restaurierungsarbeiten sind fast abgeschlossen. Der Fluchttunnel ist der größte verbleibende Gegenstand. Wir erwarten, dass das Projekt Anfang September abgeschlossen sein wird."

"Cool", sagte Shiva und nickte. Harry schaute auf die Pläne und versuchte so zu tun, als ob sie ihm etwas sagen würden, obwohl es aufgrund seines perplexen Grunzens äußerst offensichtlich war, dass die Baupläne Kauderwelsch waren.

"Der zweite Punkt betrifft deinen neuen Status als Erbe der Familie Black", fuhr Snapfist fort. "Nachdem Sie die Erbschaft für Haus Potter und Haus Black angenommen haben, solltest du vorsichtig sein, mit welchem Namen du Dokumente unterschreibst. Beide werden natürlich verbindlich sein, aber du solltest die Linien getrennt halten. Gringotts wurde von Lord Sirius Orion Black autorisiert, ihnen Zugang zum Familien Verlies zu gewähren. Hier ist dein Schlüssel. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit, _die Linien getrennt halten_? Muss ich meinem zweiten Kind den Nachnamen Black geben?"

Shiva drehte sich mit großen Augen zu ihm um. "Scheiße, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du kein Reinblüter bist", murmelte sie.

Snapfist hob die Augenbrauen, als der Junge sprach. "Ich meine deine zweite Frau, Krieger Potter."

"Meine zweite ... Frau ...", sagte Harry geschockt. Dann stöhnte er und wandte sich an Shiva. "Er meint es ernst, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen. "Ich fürchte, das meint er so. Entschuldige, Kid. Ich habe angenommen, dass du diesen Teil verstanden hast, als Sirius am Ende des Semesters gesprochen hat."

Harry´s Stöhnen wurde lauter und er bedeckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Hermine wird mich umbringen ... Verdammt, ich wünschte, Daphne wäre hier herumgelaufen, um diesen Scheiß zu erklären. Warte", er setzte sich gerade mit großen Augen auf, "das ist es, was sie auf den Stufen zum Vermeiden eines Vertrages meinte. Scheiße! Snapfist, können wir einen Heiratsvertrag, wie im Haus Potter für das Haus Black vermeiden?"

"Da es keinen laufenden Vertrag für ein Mitglied von Haus Black gibt, ist diese Gesetzeslücke nicht verfügbar", sagte Snapfist mit einem Achselzucken. "Der Punkt ist jedoch strittig, denn Lord Black müsste dafür unterzeichnen, unabhängig von deinem offiziellen magischen Vormund." Der Kobold gab ein weiteres zahnloses Grinsen von sich und zwirbelte seine Finger. "Obwohl ich von meinen begrenzten Geschäften mit Lord Black abhängig bin, kann es sein, dass du dir um seine Anweisung noch mehr Sorgen machen musst als von Dumbledore."

"Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Shiva mit einem Glucksen. "Ich werde den Hund kastrieren, wenn er versucht, etwas für dich aufzustellen."

"Vielen Dank." Harry seufzte erneut und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Ich muss mit Hermine reden. Und herausfinden, wie ich das Thema aufbringen kann, ohne dass sie Zaubersprüche um sich wirft ... es gibt keinen Weg um das hier herum?"

"Nun, du könntest die beiden Familien sicherlich kombinieren", sagte Snapfist unbekümmert. "Allerdings würde dies deine Beziehung zu deinen Leuten mehr verschlechtern, als die Beziehung der Leute zu meinen Volk."

"Wow ... ich hasse diese Welt manchmal wirklich. Es braucht dringend einen Tritt in die Hose, um sie ins 20. Jahrhundert zu ziehen."

"Nun, Krieger Potter, das letzte Problem bezieht sich auf das deines Magischen Vormunds", Snapfist zog eine Grimasse und schob ein paar Dokumente um seinen Schreibtisch. "Leider war das Zaubergamot mit ihrer Formulierung sehr vorsichtig. Sirius Black ist nicht berechtigt, die Vormundschaft zu übernehmen oder einen verantwortlichen Stellvertreter zu bestimmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sehen wir keine Chance, dich aus den Händen des Ministeriums oder Dumbledore´s zu bekommen."

"Scheiße. Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, aber es ist immer noch scheiße." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielen Dank für die Überprüfung."

"Wir müssen nur sehen, ob es einen Weg gibt, dich irgendwie zu einem Erwachsenen zu machen, Harry", sagte Shiva. "Vielleicht können wir einen Nachtrag auf ein neues Gesetz oder so unterbringen. Die Leute benutzen solche Sachen, um alle möglichen Dinge in der Muggelwelt zu umgehen, wir könnten genauso gut versuchen, da etwas unterzuschieben."

"Das ist eine mögliche Lösung, Professor Babbling", sagte Snapfist und nickte der Frau zu. Es war sowohl hinterhältig als auch elegant. Es würde nie funktionieren, aber er salutierte ihr aufgrund des Versuchs. Es war schön zu sehen, dass zumindest manche Menschen ein bisschen Intelligenz hatten. Obwohl die Gerüchte die er von Halfclaw über Kriegerin Greengrass gehört hatte, war sie auch an dieser Front ziemlich beeindruckend. "Ich glaube, damit ist unser Geschäft für heute beendet. Mögen deine Feinde vor dir fallen." Die Menschen tauschten Abschiedsworte aus und gingen davon.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Sirius Black walzte in Shivas Wohnung und rief: "Ich bin reich!" Er hob die Hände in die Luft und erwartete einige Glückwünsche, doch wurde nur durch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Amelia, die hinter ihm hereinkam, belohnt.

"Hör auf, aufzufallen, Sirius", sagte die Frau.

"Was ist mit dem lustigen, Streiche spielendem Mädchen passiert, Amelia?" winselte Sirius und rieb sich den Kopf.

"Sie ist erwachsen geworden. Und sie hat sich nach deinem großen Hufflepuff Unterhosen Beutezug im siebten Jahr geärgert", antwortete Amelia ausdruckslos.

"Hufflepuff Unterhosen Beutezug?" fragte Shiva und steckte ihren Kopf um die Ecke. "Ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Mythos. Die Mädchen haben es wie eine urbane Legende behandelt. Das warst du? Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Du hast dich tatsächlich um die Zauber auf der Treppe gekümmert?"

"Im dritten Jahr!" sagte Sirius und streckte seine Brust raus.

Tonks schnaubte hinter ihm. "Lass mich raten, du hattest jemanden, der dich zu den Zimmern schweben ließ."

"Nun, es hört sich nicht annähernd so toll an, wenn du es so sagst ...", murmelte Sirius. "Und wieso kümmert es niemanden, dass ich reich bin?"

"Waren die Black´s nicht schon immer reich?" fragte Shiva in die Haupträume zurückkehrend.

"Nun, wir waren ziemlich gut dran, obwohl Mutter anscheinend ziemlich frei mit den Ausgaben war, als ich auf meiner Insel war. Ich spreche jetzt über die Abfindung für die ungerechtfertigte Haftstrafe. Ich habe 12 Jahre Aurorengehalt in einer einzigen Summe bekommen! Und die Entschädigung kommt direkt von den Verliesen von Crouch und Bagnold!" Er rieb sich die Hand am Hinterkopf und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schlecht, dass ich im Grunde Beide bankrott mache, aber ... nun, sie haben mich in diesem tropischen Paradies ohne einen Prozess geworfen, also ..."

"Bist du immer noch wegen dieser Inselangelegenheit dran?" sagte Tonks, schüttelte ihr rosa Haar und ging an ihm vorbei. "Hallo Harry. Woah." Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf die Stapel von Briefen und Kartons, die im Raum lagen. Harry war am Tisch und Shiva saß auf dem Boden, öffnete einige der Pakete und brachte sie auf verschiedene Stapel. "Nur ein bisschen Post? Sind das die Fanclubs für _'Ich habe einen Dementor getötet'_ oder ' _Ich habe einen Basilisken getötet'_ oder sind es die typischen _'Heirate mich, ich bin heiß'_ Optionen?" Sie hob einen Brief auf, der kichernd von einem Stapel herunter rutschte "Ich sammle ein paar hübsche junge Fans, Pimpf. Ich würde empfehlen, wenigstens zu warten, bis sie nicht mehr im Wachsmalalter sind."

Harry schnaubte. "Danke für den Rat, Jungfrau-in-Nöten."

"Jungfrau-in-Nöten? Autsch, das tut mir weh", sagte sie und hielt ihr Herz.

"Besser als Amazone", kommentierte Shiva ein weiteres Paket.

Tonks öffnete es und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiedererlangte. "Ich mag eine Amazone sein, aber ich werde keine französische Fufu-Schürze für dich anziehen, Harry." Sie hielt inne und ihre Haare wechselten kurz zu leuchtendem Blau, bevor sie sich wieder rosa färbten. "Und eigentlich bevorzuge ich Amazone über Jungfrau. Ich bin vielleicht keine Aurorin mehr, aber ich bin immer noch eine verdammt gute Kämpferin."

"Amazone, tu mir einen Gefallen und bring mir noch ein paar Stifte bitte", sagte Harry und winkte zu einem Haufen. "Das ist all meine gesicherte Post von meiner Kindheit an. Ich versuche in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu antworten. Das meiste ist sortiert."

"Du schreibst allen Antworten mit der Hand, Welpe?" fragte Sirius und setzte sich.

"Ja. Es scheint der beste Weg zu sein, sich zu entschuldigen, dass du ein Jahrzehnt gebraucht hast, um ihnen zu antworten."

"Dir ist klar, dass du sowieso nicht gewusst hättest, wie man etwas schreibt", sagte Shiva und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Macht nichts." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte seine Hand aus. "Ich werde ein Karpaltunnel - Syndrom bekommen, bevor ich diese beende ..."

Amelia verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich neben Sirius an die Theke. "Ich fühle deinen Schmerz, der Papierkram ist schrecklich. Ich empfehle lokalisierte betäubende Tränke, sie sind ein Geschenk des Himmels. Es ist nett von dir, tu das, Harry."

"Was machen wir mit den Spielsachen und den Tieren?" fragte Shiva, wie er einen ausgestopften Drachen hielt, der ein süßes Brüllen von sich gab.

"Oh, ich mag den!" sagte Harry grinsend. "Leg ihn bitte zur Seite. Den Rest werden wir in ein Waisenhaus schicken."

"Kann ich diesen Panther haben, Harry?" fragte Tonks, einen ausgestopften Panther hochhaltend, der um ihr Bein herumstreifte.

"Sicher." Harry lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte wieder seine Hand aus. "Sirius, wenn ich jetzt meine Hand spüren könnte, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich verprügeln. Nur damit du es weißt."

"Kleines altes ich?" fragte Sirius grinsend. "Was habe ich getan, um einen solchen Missbrauch zu rechtfertigen?"

"Du meinst diesmal?" murmelte Amelia.

"Oh, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht mich dazu zu bringen, ein Polygamist zu werden, ohne mich zu fragen?" sagte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Shiva kicherte und Tonks ließ beinahe ihren neuen Panther fallen. "Warte, du wusstest davon nichts, Harry?" fragte sie.

"Jeder geht davon aus, dass ich alles über Zauberer-Politik verstehe", sagte Harry seufzend. "Bücher zu lesen und mit mehreren Erben befreundet zu sein, wird dich nur so weit bringen, wie sie es auch wissen. Ich habe es neulich von den Kobolden erfahren."

"Oh ..." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Entschuldigung, Welpe. Ich dachte, Neville hat es dir gesagt. Es gibt wirklich niemanden, dem ich den Namen Black hinterlassen kann. Remus hat es abgelehnt, es anzunehmen, Frank ist nicht in der Verfassung, die meisten meiner anderen männlichen Freunde sind tot oder stehen mir nicht nah genug. Ich würde es Andromeda oder Tonks vererben, wenn ich könnte, aber einige der Erbschaft - Gesetze erlauben nur männliche Erben. Es kann für die nächste Generation geändert werden, aber das hilft im Moment nicht, die einzige Alternative, wäre Draco Malfoy gewesen" Er schnaubte dabei. "Es wird nie passieren, dass ein Malfoy die Kontrolle über die Black Familie übernimmt."

"Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Harry. Er zeigte auf Shiva. "Shiva hat da einiges erklärt. Wenn du in Zukunft etwas Ähnliches tust, bitte sag es mir vorher. Wage es auch nicht, irgendeine Art von Ehevertrag zu schließen oder lass dich von meinen Freunden und meiner Familie kastrieren. Deal?"

Sirius schluckte und nickte hastig. "Deal."

"Gut. Oh, zu einem nicht verwandten Thema, ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Wie bist du dazu gekommen ein Animagus zu werden? Scheint wie eine wirklich coole Sache zu sein", sagte Harry.

"Es ist zunächst eine Meditationsübung. Es gibt einen Trank, der dir hilft, dich mit deinem inneren Tier zu verbinden, und dann musst du nur mit der Selbstverwandlung fertig werden. Der eigentliche letzte Schritt ist eine Kombination aus Selbstverwandlung und eines Zaubers, den du brauchst, um du selbst zu bleiben, dass war es schon. "Der Zauber ist, was es anders macht. Selbstverwandlung an sich würde nach einer Weile nachlassen und du würdest nicht wirklich in der Lage sein, in deiner Form richtig zu denken, außerdem brauchst du einen Zauberstab. Ein Animagus ist jedoch eine einzige Form, Formwandler halt, "Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einige fremde Länder bevorzugen das erstgenannte, weil es vielseitiger ist, aber ich halte die unbestimmte Natur des Animagi und die Fähigkeit, weiter wie ein Mensch zu denken, ist der bessere Deal. Außerdem kannst du einen kleinen Einblick in deine eigene innere Natur bekommen." Animagus Verwandlungen spiegeln ein bisschen von dem wider, was dich ausmacht. "

"Ich habe gelesen, dass es ein Ritual gibt, das du verwenden kannst, um es quasi über Nacht zu machen", sagte Harry und tippte sich auf sein Kinn. "Ist es dass, was Du, Pettigrew und mein Vater benutzt haben, um es so schnell zu lernen?"

Harry sah auf und sah, dass Sirius und Amelias Gesichter weiß waren. Tonks 'Haare waren zu reinem Schwarz geworden und sie fiel neben Shiva auf den Boden. Shiva´s Gesicht war fast so weiß wie Sirius und sie eilte auf ihre Füße zu Harry. "Gib mir das Buch, in dem du das Ritual gefunden hast, Harry!"

"Shiva?" fragte Harry völlig überrascht von der Reaktion der Leute um ihn herum.

"Harry", sagte Sirius langsam und leise, "nutze dieses Ritual unter keinen Umständen. Das haben wir nicht getan. Wir haben hart für unsere Verwandlungen gearbeitet. Dieses Ritual ist nichts, womit man herum spielen sollte. Es ist gefährlich."

"Das Ritual, das du erwähnt hast, Harry, führt zu mindestens drei oder vier Todesfällen pro Jahr", sagte Amelia. Tonks nickte zustimmend, immer noch um Worte verlegen.

"Ich verstehe nicht ...", sagte Harry, während er zwischen den Anderen hin und her sah und sich ein wenig in seinen Stuhl zurückzog.

"Harry,", Shiva kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, "die Anforderungen an das Ritual sind sehr spezifisch. Das Problem ist, dass das tatsächliche Wissen der Zutaten vor dem Beginn des Rituals sehr vage ist. Du könntest anfangen zu wissen, dass du ein Säugetier brauchst, aber in der Mitte findest du heraus, dass das Tier ein Elefant ist und du hast eine Maus mitgebracht. An diesem Punkt bist du tief genug in das Ritual vertieft, das dich von der magischen Gegenreaktion abhält. Es würde dich im besten Fall für den Rest deines Lebens wie ein Tier zurücklassen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde es dich töten, wenn die Magie auf dich zurück schlägt und du es nicht aufhalten kannst. " Sie drückte seine Schulter und hielt seinen Blick fest. "Versprich mir, Kid, dass du dieses Ritual niemals machen wirst."

"Okay, ich verspreche es", sagte er leise.

"Gut", seufzte sie. "Gut." Shiva zog Harry in eine Umarmung und fuhr leise fort: "Erschrecke mich nicht so, Kid."

"Du hast die Warnungen um die Beschreibung nicht gesehen, Harry?" fragte Tonks, ihre Haare hatten sich zu einem tiefen Blau statt zu Schwarz verlagert.

"Alles, was es gesagt hat, war sicher zu sein, dass die einzelnen Zutaten und Kompenenten korrekt sind. Es hat nichts über das Sterben oder das Steckenbleiben als etwas anderes gesagt, wenn es falsch gemacht wird ..."

"Spiel niemals mit Ritualen", sagte Amelia schwerfällig. "Fast alle Rituale können furchtbar schief gehen, wenn sie auch nur leicht falsch gemacht werden."

"Ja", sagte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Shivas Schulter. "Gut zu wissen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dolores Umbridge hatte ein gieriges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich gegenüber Cornelius Fudge auf den Stuhl setzte. Sie war gerade von ihrem letzten Treffen mit der aufregendsten Idee gekommen, die sie seit einiger Zeit hatte. Es wäre perfekt! Es könnte sogar reichen, Cornelius endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie verfügbar war!

"Dolores, du hast gesagt, das ist dringend?" fragte Fudge und sah zur seiner Unterstaatssekretärin auf.

"Ich hatte gerade ein Treffen mit Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius. Es war", sie kicherte ein wenig, "höchst aufschlussreich."

"Oh, wie? Normalerweise würde Albus mit solchen Dingen persönlich zu mir kommen ...", sagte Fudge stirnrunzelnd.

"Sie waren beschäftigt, Cornelius. Es schien keinen Grund zu geben, Sie zu unterbrechen", sagte sie. "Dumbledore hatte erwähnt, dass Crouch gerade vor seiner Entlassung das Trimagische Turnier wieder aufleben lassen wollte. Das war übrigens ein so wunderschönes Manöver. Ich habe es geliebt, seinen kleinen Schnurrbart zu beobachten, als er merkte, dass sie ihn als den Sündenbock für die gesamte Black-Affäre hingestellt haben!"

"Nun, es war sicherlich nicht schwer", murmelte Fudge. "Zuerst war der Mann schuldig. Ich musste nur sichergehen, dass Kimmkorn und ihre Kollegen ignorierten, wie sehr ich nach Black´s Flucht die Dinge vorangetrieben hatte. Lucius war nur zu gerne bereit, mir zu helfen, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schuld auf die richtigen gerichtet wurde."

"Ja, er ist so ein guter aufrichtiger Bürger", lächelte Umbridge weiter und dachte an Lucius Malfoy. _So wunderbare Reinblütig diese Familie. Wirklich beneidenswert._ "Wie auch immer, anscheinend will Dumbledore, dass das Turnier wegen der hohen Todesrate abgesagt wird."

"Das ist keine schlechte Idee", sagte Fudge nickend. "Das letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist mehr schlechte Publicity."

"Ah, aber, Cornelius, du denkst nicht hoch genug." Umbridge nahm ein Bild von Harry Potter und legte es auf den Schreibtisch. "Wenn Sie mich als den Offiziellen Ministeriums-Angestellten dieses Turniers nennen, sollte es eine relativ einfache Sache sein, den Jungen in die Spiele einzubeziehen. Ein Spiel, das eine böse kleine Angewohnheit hat, seine Kandidaten zu töten." Ihr Grinsen wurde noch größer. "Der alte Narr machte sogar den Fehler, beiläufig zu erwähnen, wie froh er war, dass die aktuelle Runde der Aufgaben weit zäher seien als früher."

Fudge´s Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem räuberischen Lächeln, bevor er ein wenig nachgab. "Das ist herrlich hinterhältig von dir, Dolores. Ich gebe zu, ich möchte, dass dem Jungen eine Lektion erteilt wird, in Gewässer zu springen, die weit außerhalb seiner Tiefe liegen, aber ... ihn zum Sterben aufzustellen scheint ein bisschen extrem zu sein."

"Die kleine Bedrohung hat Sie nicht nur sie beleidigt, Cornelius, sondern er hat es vor mehreren Zeugen getan. Er hat das Ministerium selbst beleidigt! Die Grundlage unserer Gesellschaft!" summte Umbridge vor sich hin.

"Trotzdem ... nun, ich nehme an, es ist nicht so, als ob sein Tod garantiert wäre ... er hätte natürlich eine Chance zu überleben, obwohl er wahrscheinlich mit Verletzungen davon kommen würde ... Und das könnte dem Land Popularität bringen ...", dachte Fudge laut. Er drehte seine Melone und nickte langsam. "Wenn wir damit weitermachen, Dolores, müssen wir sicherstellen, dass das Ministerium in jeder Hinsicht gut aussieht. Ein Nationalheld, der in einer vom Ministerium gesponserten Veranstaltung verstümmelt oder getötet wurde, würde sich eher schlecht darstellen."

"Natürlich, natürlich", stimmte Umbridge hastig zu. "Stellen Sie sicher, dass ich eine der Richter bin und ich kann sicherstellen, dass der Balg als Champion ausgewählt wird. Wenn wir vorher sagen, dass keine minderjährigen Teilnehmer eintreten können, würde Potter wie der Bösewicht aussehen, da alle annehmen würden, dass er betrogen hat!" Wir könnten Kimmkorn auf subtile Art und Weise dazu ermutigen, dieses Gefühl zu fördern und die Öffentlichkeit noch mehr gegen den Jungen aufbringen, und mit der Einschränkung auf das Eintrittsalter könnten wir die Ereignisse sogar auf ein Niveau bringen, bei dem die Gefahr groß ist, dass ein oder zwei zusätzliche Ereignisse passieren. Durmstrang ist berüchtigt dafür, Dunkle Künste in ihren Lehrplan aufzunehmen … diese Wilden ", sagte sie mit einer desinteressierten, ausgelassenen Welle. "Es wäre sicherlich ein Ärgernis für die kleine Bedrohung, sollte er sich sozusagen ... sich in einem Duell gegen sie stellen. Und es gibt diese entzückende kleine Erfindung, die Dumbledore beiläufig erwähnte. Etwas aus Russland, das in den meisten Ländern verboten wurden, das die _Sicherheitsmaßnahmen_ , schrecklich ineffektiv sind. "

Fudge überlegte und nickte schließlich mit dem Kopf. "Ja, ja, ich denke, das könnte funktionieren. Potter würde der Bösewicht sein und, wie sich herausstellt, und er würde angemessen eingeschüchtert sein, um mich zu bedrohen. Ich bezweifle, dass der Junge tatsächlich sterben würde, nicht mit seiner Geschichte. Aber er wird sicherlich dafür gesorgt, dass er zum _**Idioten**_ wird, und seine Verbündeten würden sich von ihm abwenden. Bereiten Sie alles vor, Dolores. "

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore trat fast glücklich genug aus dem Flohnetzwerk und in sein Büro, um zu pfeifen. Während der Umgang mit Umbridge, ihn fast dazu brachte, zu gehen, wünschte er sich eine Dusche. Dieses letzte Treffen war eine Ausnahme. Wie die Frau so hoch aufsteigen konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel, sie besaß sie sicherlich nicht viel in Bezug auf Takt oder Subtilität. Nicht wie er.

Dumbledore tätschelte sich mental auf den Rücken für seine gute Arbeit. Umbridge war leicht genug zu manipulieren gewesen, um sie in die gewünschte Richtung zu manövrieren. Sie würde seine Ideen zweifellos zu Fudge bringen, in vollem Glauben, dass es ihre eigenen gewesen sind. Mit Harry´s Darstellung gegen den Minister, würde Fudge mit den Plänen einverstanden sein. Das Trimagische Turnier würde stattfinden mit der damit verbundenen Gefahr. Da Umbridge schrecklich unfähig mit Magie war, hatte Dumbledore keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sie am Ende " _unterstützen_ " musste, um sicherzustellen, dass Harry als Champion ausgewählt werden würde. aber das wäre einfach genug. Nein, der wahre Trick wäre, sicherzustellen, dass sie seine ... Ermahnungen gegen die Sicherheitsbedenken fortsetzte. Harry musste seiner Krücken beraubt werden, um sicherzustellen, dass er verletzt werden würde, so sehr, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht retten konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen sank Dumbledore in seinen Stuhl, seine gute Laune verflüchtigte sich leicht. Wann hatte er begonnen den Tod eines Kindes zu planen? Ein Junge, so alt wie Ariana es einst war? War das wirklich der richtige Kurs? Sein Blick fiel auf die Bücher, die auf seinen privaten Regalen versteckt waren, auf denen **Horkruxe** stand. Ja. Ja, das war der einzige Weg. Harry´s Narbe enthielt einen _Horkrux_ und es hatte bereits angefangen ihn zu verderben. Sicherzustellen, dass der Junge bei den Dursley´s blieb, trotz der vielen erforderlichen Vergessens-Zauber, Bestechungen und subtilen Drohungen über die Jahre hinweg, war nicht genug. Harry´s Wille war noch nie so hart gewesen, dass er dem Flüstern des Dunklen Lords widerstehen konnte. Seine Aktionen seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts waren Beweis genug dafür. Harry musste sterben. Beides, um sicherzustellen, dass Voldemort sterblich war und dass ein weiterer Dunkler Lord von der Tafel entfernt wurde, bevor er aufsteigen konnte. Das Turnier würde das auf die eine oder andere Weise schaffen.

Zu sich selbst reden, nahm Dumbledore Trost in der Tatsache, dass sein Verstand immer noch scharf genug war, um die Wahrheit der Dinge abzuleiten. Dass er immer noch stark genug war, um die harten Entscheidungen zu treffen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 _{Aber Mama, ich will auch das Spiel sehen!}_ Gabrielle schmollte ihre Arme verschränkt und ihre Lippen waren aufgebläht.

Apolline Delacour schüttelte den Kopf. { _Nein, Gabrielle. Wir nehmen dich nicht mit auf einen internationalen Portschlüssel für ein Spiel. Du kannst beim nächsten mal mitkommen.}_

 _{Aber Fleur kann gehen!}_

 _{Fleur ist fast 17. Sie wird die meiste Zeit des Jahres in England sein, damit sie diese Chance nutzen kann, um ihrem Englisch etwas aufzufrischen,_ sagte Apolline. Sie hatte den gleichen Streit mit ihrer Tochter seit fast einem Monat.

 _{Du magst Quidditch gar nicht so gern, Gabi}_ , kommentierte Fleur von der Couch.

 _{Du doch auch nicht, Fleur,}_ gab Gabrielle zurück.

 _{Nein, aber ich möchte Celeste besuchen. Es ist schon lange her, dass ich unsere Cousine gesehen habe. Sie ist nach Bulgarien gezogen und hat die Karte praktisch aufgegeben!}_

 _{Fleur, du weißt ganz genau, dass Celeste als einer der Cheerleader des Teams ziemlich viel reist. Das zählt sicherlich nicht als aufgeben der Eintrittskarte.}_

 _{Sie könnte wenigstens etwas mehr als eine Postkarte schicken},_ sagte Fleur und verdrehte die Augen.

 _{Nicht schon wieder dieses Argument,}_ sagte Apolline und warf ihre Hände hoch. _{Fleur geh und beende deine Reisevorbereitung. Gabi, Marcel ist morgen früh um 8 Uhr fertig. Bitte, versuche nicht, deine Reize zu benutzen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass du noch lange aufbleiben kannst.}_

 _{Ich war fünf! Das war vor fast acht Jahren!}_

Fleur schnaubte, als ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter sich stritten und sie ging nach oben. Obwohl sie der Reise gegenüber gleichgültig schien, freute sie sich tatsächlich darauf. Sie wollte nur verhindern, dass Gabi zu eifersüchtig wurde. Sie liebte ihre Schwester, aber bis das Mädchen durch den Wandel gegangen war, sollte Gabi nicht mehr so viele Leute um sich haben, wie im Stadion anwesend sein würden. Es gab viel zu viele Wahrscheinlichkeiten, dass sie ihre vorläufige Kontrolle verlieren und die falsche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen konnte. Zugegeben, das würde sowieso später passieren, aber wenigstens wäre Gabi in der Lage, sich zu schützen, wenn sie von ihrer Familie getrennt wäre. Fleur zitterte leicht und erinnerte sich daran, was mit ihr geschehen war, als sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Fleur strich diese schlechte Erinnerung aus ihren Gedanken und dachte stattdessen an Victor Krum. Der Sucher war nicht so attraktiv, aber seine Fähigkeiten waren erstaunlich und sie liebte es, ihn beim Fliegen zu beobachten. Sie freute sich auch darauf, ein bisschen von dem Land zu sehen, in dem sie monatelang verbringen würde. Allerdings war nicht ihre gesamte Einstellung bezüglich der Reise gefälscht worden. Sie nahm an, dass der Großteil der Reise ein bisschen langweilig werden würde. Es war nicht so, als würde irgendetwas wirklich aufregendes im Spiel passieren, oder?


	17. Women Woes and Quidditch Quarreling

**Women Woes and Quidditch Quarreling**

Hey, Hermine", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss, als sie in die Wohnung kam. "Danke, dass du früh gekommen bist. Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und ging zur Couch.

"Hallo, Hermine!" rief Tonks aus der Küche. "Ich mache das Popcorn und anscheinend wurde ich ausgewählt, Bodyguard zu spielen. Also tu dem Kerl nichts an, ja?"

"Ich verspreche es, Tonks", sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen. Sie bekam ein kleines Leuchten in ihren Augen und fuhr spielerisch fort: "Wenn er versucht, mit seinen Leistungen zu prahlen oder seinen neuesten Plan zu diskutieren, um dem Tod zu trotzen, mache ich keine Versprechungen!"

"Ich kann das verstehen. Schreit, wenn ihr zwei was braucht", beendete Tonks und die Teenager hörten wie die Mikrowelle gestartet wurde.

"Sie ist auch früher hier angekommen?" fragte Hermine neben Harry.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, sie hat sich hauptsächlich über Kreacher und Sirius geärgert. Sie stürmte durch das Flohnetzwerk und murmelte etwas von einem schrecklichen Gemälde, das sich nicht richtig verbrennen ließ, einen nervigen Hauselfen, der viel zu eifrig darauf war, seinen Kopf abzuhauen und einen Hund, der unangemessene Kommentare von sich gibt." Harry hielt inne und lachte leicht. "Das muss ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein, wenn sie Tonks geärgert haben."

"Ja, nun, Typisch Sirius", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und grinste leicht. "Also worüber wolltest du mit mir reden? Ich habe dir auch etwas zu sagen." Sie drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansah, anstatt sich an seine Seite zu lehnen.

"Oh was?" fragte Harry.

"Du zuerst, Mister Potter", sagte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Du warst der Erste, der etwas gesagt hat."

"Richtig", schluckte Harry und rührte seine Augen so, dass er über Hermine starrte anstatt auf sie. "Äh, das ist irgendwie peinlich. Nun, mehr als das irgendwie. „Ich ähm, ich habe vor einer Weile bei Gringotts etwas erfahren und ähm ... nun, die Sache mit Sirius 'Erbe ist ein bisschen komplizierter, als ich erwartet hatte. Und ähm ... ich irgendwie ... mussicheineweiterefrauheiratenn", beendete er in Eile.

Hermine blinzelte. "Ich werde nicht so tun, als hätte ich das letzte Stück verstanden, aber von Anfang an nehme ich an, dass du bereits weißt, dass du jetzt eine zweite Freundin für das Haus Black haben musst?"

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen. "Ja. Es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe, dass du jetzt die Beziehung beenden willst." Er unterbrach seinen Satz, als seine Worte in seinen Gedanken aufgingen. Dann starrte er sie an und starrte sie an. Starrte in ihrem sehr amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. "Du hast es auch gewusst, Mine ?!"

"Das war genau das, worüber ich heute mit dir reden wollte, Harry." sagte Hermine mit einem leichten Lachen. Sie tätschelte seine Wange. "Harry, du bist süß, aber du musst dir die Politik in der Magischen Welt genauer ansehen. Hast du dir jemals die Bücher angesehen, die Neville, Daphne und ich dir gegeben haben? Sobald Sirius erklärt hat, dass du sein Erbe bist, wusste ich sofort, dass du eine zweite Freundin und eventuell eine Frau haben musst. Jeder Anwesende hat es gewusst. Wir haben alle angenommen, dass du es bereits wusstest, also haben wir es nicht angesprochen."

"Ja", murmelte Harry, "ich dachte mir, dass die Anderen das wüssten. Ich habe gerade einen Brief an Neville, Daphne und Luna geschickt, in dem er sagte:" Danke für die Informationen, Leute. Ihr seid alle scheiße." Amelia trug die Nachricht zu Susan persönlich und ich dachte, Tracey hätte darüber wirklich gelacht und absichtlich nichts gesagt. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es auch wissen würdest ... "

Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. "Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe. Meine Eltern haben vor einiger Zeit nach einigen Dingen gefragt und ich habe dann erst bemerkt, dass du diese Implikation wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt hast. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich nicht früher mit dir gesprochen habe. Ich muss mehr über die Kobolde herausfinden. Ich habe versucht, über einen guten Weg nachzudenken, wie es weitergehen soll." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog drei Blätter Pergament heraus, die sie ihm nacheinander präsentierte. "Ich habe einige Listen erstellt. Dies ist eine Liste von Partnern, die meiner Meinung nach am besten für dich geeignet sind."

"Daphne?" fragte Harry und blinzelte, als der den Namen sah. "Was? Sie ist mit Tracey zusammen."

"Ist sie ja. Aber diese Liste ignoriert alle vorherigen bestehenden Beziehungen. Außerdem habe ich gesehen, wie sie dich manchmal ansieht, Harry. Sie steht auch schon bei dir an den meisten Dingen. Es ist nur etwas zu beachten. Weiter so, diese Liste enthält Partner, mit denen ich gerne zusammen wäre. "

Harry nahm das zweite Pergament von ihr und sah leicht geschockt aus. "Das würdest du ... wow ..."

"Oh, Luna steht übrigens auch auf der Liste. Das Mädchen mag vielleicht ein bisschen komisch sein, aber sie kann manchmal etwas liebenswert sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie an dir interessiert ist oder dich als einen Bruder sieht. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie auch Tracey etwas sehnsüchtig betrachtet, also ist es möglich, dass sie auch für diese Art von Beziehung offen ist. "

"Warte, du würdest mit Luna einverstanden sein? Die gleiche Luna, mit der du jedes Mal den Kopf schüttelst, wenn sie etwas seltsames sagt?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Nur weil ich ihre besondere Methode der Umgehung und Ablenkung persönlich nicht anziehend finde, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich die Vorteile und die Effektivität nicht leugnen kann", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. "Ich bin auch irgendwie überzeugt, dass sie es manchmal ein bisschen spielt, nur um mich winden zu sehen. Dieses Spiel kann man aber auch zu zweit spielen", kicherte Hermine.

"Oh", sagte Harry und versuchte immer noch, mit zu kommen. Er nahm das dritte Blatt von Hermine entgegen.

"Diese Liste besteht aus einer Reihe von Leuten, bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, dass du vielleicht mit ihnen ausgehen möchtest, während du bestehende Beziehungen in Betracht ziehst und dich weiterhin mit mir verabredest. Es ist wahrscheinlich die relevanteste zu diesem Zeitpunkt."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seiner Zunge als er auf diese Liste starrte. "Tonks ?!" sagte er mit einer erstickten Stimme.

"Du hast mich gerufen" fragte Tonks und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

"Nein! Nein, uns geht es gut, Tonks!" Harry beeilte sich zurückzurufen, seine Stimme brach ein wenig.

"Eigentlich, Tonks, möchtest du vielleicht hierher kommen. Ich wollte das nach dem Film aufbringen, aber da du schon hier bist ...", sagte Hermine achselzuckend.

"Äh, sicher", sagte Tonks und runzelte die Stirn. Sie kam herein und ließ sich mit Popcorn in der Hand auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihnen fallen. Harry´s Kopf wechselte schnell zwischen Tonks und Hermine hin und her. Wie zur Hölle hatte er so schnell die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verloren?

"Tonks, wie du dir bewusst bist, Harry ist jetzt nicht nur der Erbe der Familie Potter, sondern auch der Erbe der Familie Black", sagte Hermine und wandte sich an Tonks.

"Ja. Ich weiß es, ich wurde entsprechend aufgezogen", sagte Tonks amüsiert.

"Nun, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wer geeignet wäre, Harry´s zweite Partnerin zu sein" Sie hielt inne und ihr Gesicht wurde ein wenig rot. Tonks winkte einfach ab. "Ich ähm, nun, ich habe beobachtet, wie er mit den Frauen um ihn herum interagiert und wie sie mit ihm interagieren und ..." Hermine holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: "Und ich habe gesehen, wie ihr Beide euch anseht und ich denke du würdest eine sehr gute Partnerin hilft sicherlich, dass Harry niemals eine bestimmte Form von dir verlangt hat und dass du ihn nie wirklich als Junge, sondern als jungen Erwachsenen gesehen hast." Hermine beendete ihre Rede mit leuchtend roten Wangen und wringenden Händen. Harry versuchte sich in die Couch zu graben, um zu verschwinden, während Tonks Mund aufklaffte wie ein Fisch.

"Ich ... ich ... was?" Tonks quietschte schließlich. Ihre Haare waren durch einen raschen Farbregen gerauscht, bevor sie sich auf ein fluoreszierendes Orange gesetzt hatten, und ihre Wangen waren trotz ihrer Bemühungen, ebenfalls leuchtend rot geworden.

"Nun, offensichtlich muss noch nichts passieren. Harry ist erst 14, aber natürlich ist es nicht etwas sehr Dringendes. Aber ich wollte es jetzt auch erwähnen, damit alle über alles nachdenken und ... nun ja wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr in der Sache nicht herumtanzt und dass wir alle offen miteinander sind, damit sich niemand unbehaglich fühlt oder so." sagte Hermine schnell und hörte nicht auf zu atmen. Sie schien viel von ihrem früheren Selbstvertrauen verloren zu haben.

"Ich fühle mich unbeholfen", sagte Harry und hob seine Hand.

Die beiden Mädchen ignorierten ihn. Tonks bekam ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle und ihr Erröten verringerte sich. "Du weißt, dass ich sechs Jahre älter bin als er?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin selbst ein Jahr älter als er und wenn wir alle Volljährig sind, wird das wirklich kein großer Faktor mehr sein."

"Ja, vielleicht, aber wie du gesagt hast, Harry ist 14. Du bist dabei, 15 zu sein -"

"Technisch gesehen bin ich 15. _Zeitumkehrer_ ", sagte Hermine und ihre Stimme beruhigte sich wieder.

Tonks nickte. "Richtig, 15. Punkt ist, dass ich nicht solche Gedanken über ihn haben sollte, Hermine. Ich fühle mich wie eine Kinderschänderin", sagte Tonks und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

"Fühlen, wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Tonks fluchte leise und lehnte sich zurück, ihre Haare blieben leuchtend orange.

"Fein. Fühlen. Also vielleicht habe ich darüber nachgedacht", murmelte Tonks.

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. "Hast du? Wann? Warum sagt mir niemand etwas?!"

"Ich soll einem 14-Jährigen sagen, dass ich seine Meinung mehr geschätzt habe als die Meinung meines Chefs?" fragte Tonks und hob ihren Kopf. "Oder dass er mir mehr Respekt gab als irgendjemand außerhalb meiner Eltern? Oder dass du buchstäblich der erste nicht-asexuelle Mann warst, der mich wie eine normale Person behandelte und nicht wie eine Sexpuppe?"

"Aber ... du warst ... ich war ..."

"Ich glaube, du hast ihn gebrochen, Tonks", sagte Hermine. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und tätschelte Harry´s Wange wieder leicht. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, wir reden jetzt nur noch. Wann immer du einen Neustart machst, kannst du wieder an der Unterhaltung teilnehmen."

"Hermine, ich bin geschmeichelt, dass du glaubst, dass wir gut zusammen passen, aber mein Standpunkt steht immer noch. Sicher, das Alter wird in ein paar Jahren nichts bedeuten, aber im Moment fühle ich mich wie eine Perverse, wenn sie auch nur daran denkt. Verdammt, ich habe zwei Flaschen Tequila getrunken, als ich es letzte Woche endlich zugegeben habe!"

"Alkohol ist niemals die Antwort", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt inne und errötete ein wenig. "Nun, okay manchmal ist Alkohol die Antwort, aber keine langfristige. Weißt du, ich habe nachgeschlagen, Tonks. Obwohl es nicht weitgehend praktiziert wird, wird es immer noch als akzeptabel und legal angesehen, schon mit 12 in der Magischen Welt zu Heiraten. In der Tat war der jüngste Fall vor fünf Jahren in einem Vorort von Westminster."

"Was?!" fragte Tonks mit großen Augen.

"Ich weiß, ich war selbst ziemlich schockiert. Aber das ist nebensächlich. Wie ich ursprünglich sagte, muss noch nichts passieren. Ich wollte es nur angesprochen haben."

Harry ist umgeben von hübschen Mädchen, die die Chance nutzen würden, wenn er überhaupt Interesse an ihnen hätte. Ich würde viele Galeonen dafür geben, dass Tracey bereit wäre, Daphne zu teilen, und selbst wenn nicht. Dann wird Luna wahrscheinlich bald mit euch zwei verstrickt keiner von Beiden das Schloss betreten kann, ist sie voll von geeigneten jungen Frauen, die passender sind als ich selbst. Es gibt keinen möglichen Weg, dass Harry immer noch verfügbar sein wird, bis ich mich wohl fühle, irgendetwas mit ihm anzufangen", endete Tonks mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Ihr Haar war zu einem dunkleren Blau geworden.

"Neben Luna und Daphne, Tonks, gibt es wirklich niemanden in der Burg, an den ich überhaupt denken würde ...", sagte Harry leise. Er schien endlich seinen Verstand zurück gewonnen zu haben und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einige von ihnen sind nett genug, aber die meisten sehen mich entweder als Der-Junge-der-Lebt oder einfach nur als Typ mit dem tollen Hobby. Ich bin wirklich nur 'Harry' für ein paar wenige Leute. Du warst einer der Ersten, zusammen mit Neville und Hermine."

Tonks lehnte sich zurück und zog ihre Füße hoch. "Was ist mit Daphne, Tracey und Luna? Sie denken auch so an dich, Harry."

"Ich habe vor dem letzten Jahr kaum mit Luna gesprochen. Mit Daphne und Tracey, habe ich mich erst Mitte des zweiten Jahres angefreundet. Ich habe dich getroffen, bevor ich jemanden Anderen getroffen habe. Du warst meine Freundin vor ihnen und du hast eine ziemlich schlimme Situation gerettet. Du bist zu Spaßig und zu interessant, und bist immer Positiv um mich abzulenken. Es hat ... einen Eindruck hinterlassen", sagte Harry. Er wurde so rot wie ein Weasley und konnte keines der Mädchen ansehen.

"Ich ... habe das nicht bemerkt", sagte Tonks. Ihr Haar hatte sich in ein dunkles Braun verwandelt, und eine Locke fiel vor ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihre Position veränderte. Sie hob eine Hand, um sie finster anzusehen. "Dummes Haar. Ich hasse meine natürliche Farbe." Sie konzentrierte sich für einen Moment und es wurde wieder rosa.

"Tonks, Harry", sagte Hermine leise, "Ich versuche nicht, Kuppler zu spielen oder eure Zuhälterin zu sein." Hermine hielt inne und verdrehte die Augen bei ihrem schwachen Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Humor war nicht ihre Stärke. "Das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation und ich versuche nur, mein Bestes zu geben, um es allen leichter zu machen. Ich bin ... nicht sehr gut in sozialen Situationen, obwohl ich mich verbessere. Ich denke wirklich, ihr Zwei könnt glücklich sein. Ihr würdet beide gut zueinander passen. Harry ist viel reifer, als seine Jahre zeigen und Tonks, bitte sei nicht beleidigt, weil ich das so gut wie möglich meine, du bist nicht so reif, wie dein Alter es vermuten lassen würde. Harry ist introspektiv und plant gerne."

"Mache ich das?" murmelte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Nun, nur weil deine Pläne ziemlich schnell schief gehen, wird die Tatsache, dass du deine Pläne machst, bevor du die meisten Aktionen unternimmst, nicht ignoriert", gab Hermine mit einem Grinsen zurück. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um das zu widerlegen, endete aber seufzend und nickte zustimmend.

"Wie auch immer, Harry mag es zu planen und du bist etwas impulsiv."

"Ich plane", murmelte Tonks, ähnlich wie Harry es gerade mit seinem Kommentar getan hatte. Die drei hielten einen Moment inne, als sie das bemerkten und dann schnaubten alle. "Ich versuche wirklich, Dinge zu planen."

"Ist das dein erster Instinkt oder musst du dafür trainieren?" fragte Hermine. Tonks dachte eine Minute nach, bevor sie den Punkt einräumte.

"Hermine", sagte Harry leise. "Ich bin kein Guru für Beziehungen, aber ich denke nicht, dass du jemanden in etwas hineinreden kannst. Es sollte nicht so funktionieren."

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und hielt eine Hand hoch, bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte. "Das ist nicht was sie macht, Harry." Ihre Haare blitzten durch ein paar Farben, bevor sie wieder Pink wurden. "Sie versucht, mich dazu zu bringen, zu akzeptieren, dass keiner von euch sich so fühlen würde, als würde ich dich ausnutzen." Sie stand auf und ihre Haare bewegten sich zurück zu ihrem natürlichen Braun und verlängerten sich, um direkt über ihren Schultern zu liegen. "Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken." Tonks gab ihnen ein Lächeln und steuerte auf die Rückseite des Hauses zu.

"Tonks", rief Harry. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend über ihre Schultern hinweg an. "Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht gehst und trinkst, Nymphadora?" fragte er, kein Anflug von Neckerei oder Sarkasmus war in seinem Tonfall.

Tonks schüttelte sanft ihren Kopf und lächelte matt. "Ich verspreche es dir, Harry. Ich werde mit dir später reden. Lass mich wissen, wenn die Anderen herkommen."

Als Tonks um die Ecke des Ganges ging, bemerkte sie, dass Shiva mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte. "Wie viel von dieser Unterhaltung hast du gehört?"

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Für das, was es wert ist, stimme ich Hermine zu. Du bist gut für Harry geeignet und er wäre gut für dich. Ich habe ihn eine Weile aufgezogen, aber nach einer Weile bemerkte ich, dass er es war. Er denkt nicht an sich, er hat an dich gedacht. So ist es schon lange. Er lehnt sich oft an die anderen Mädchen in seiner Umgebung, aber er geht auf euch beide zurück, wenn die Dinge anders laufen. «

"Er ist _vierzehn_ ", sagte Tonks. Es klang wie eine Bitte statt einer Widerlegung.

"Und dank seiner Art, wie er aufgewachsen ist, ist er geistig ein Erwachsener, seit er die einzelnen Ziffern verlassen hat, Dora." Shiva seufzte und schob sich von der Wand. "Ich versuche nicht, dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst. Ich sage nur, lass die Möglichkeit nicht aus."

"Du bist zwei Jahre älter als ich, Shiva", sagte Tonks und schlang ihre Arme um sich. "Es wäre fast so, als würde er mit dir ausgehen."

"Das ist jetzt Bullshit." Shiva ging an Tonks vorbei und drückte ihre Schulter. "Es gibt ein Zitat von einem Muggelschreiber, Twain, _'Alter ist eine Frage des Geistes über die Materie._ Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ist es egal.' Denk darüber nach, Dora. "

Eine Stunde später waren alle wieder im Wohnzimmer, zusammengerollt auf ihren Sofas und Stühlen. Luna hatte Harry´s Seite beansprucht und kuschelte sich an ihn, während Tonks in einen Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes gefallen war.

"Sie zieht sich nicht von dir zurück, Harry", sagte Luna leise als der Film begann. Ihre Stimme war leise genug, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

Er schaute mit fragendem Blick auf die Blondine hinunter. "Was?" flüsterte er zurück.

"Tonks." Luna traf Harry´s Augen mit ihrem beunruhigend durchdringenden Blick. "Ihr zwei habt über etwas sehr Wichtiges gesprochen, bevor wir alle angekommen sind. Es war ein Gespräch, das nicht so reibungslos verlief, wie es hätte sein können." Es war keine Frage. "Schau, wo sie sich heute Abend hingesetzt hat: Sie ist distanziert, aber nicht weit entfernt, getrennt, aber nicht zu weit getrennt. Sie ist offen für das, was du besprochen hast, aber sie versucht es zu verbergen. Sie ist nicht so geschickt wie ich."

"Luna ..." Harry zögerte, um etwas zu sagen und wusste nicht weiter.

Luna seufzte nur und lehnte sich weiter in ihn hinein. "Sie muss sich selbst akzeptieren, bevor sie in der Lage sein wird, angemessen auf deine Unterhaltung zu antworten, Harry. In der Zwischenzeit versuche dich normal zu verhalten. Deine Freundschaft wird nicht leiden, auch wenn vielleicht die Umarmungen und Neckereien vielleicht etwas weniger werden."

Harry blieb über eine Minute ruhig, wenn er bedachte, was seine Freundin gesagt hatte. Endlich umarmte er das Mädchen und flüsterte: "Weißt du, manchmal bist du zu schlau, Luna."

"Ich weiß", gluckste Luna. "Ich habe das von meiner Mutter. Jetzt, Ruhe. Ich will die Dinosaurier sehen!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

An diesem Wochenende ging Harry mit Shiva zu den Toren von Hogwarts und winkte seinen Freunden. Die meisten seiner Kerngruppe hatten sich entschieden, die Bergung des Basilisken zu sehen. Luna war mit einer von Colin Creevey geliehenen Kamera anwesend, um ein paar Fotos zu machen. Neville wollte das Ding sehen, da er so nah am Kampf beteiligt war. Susan und Hannah waren meistens nur neugierig. Tracey wollte _"darauf spucken und in die Eier schlagen"_. Daphne wollte es noch einmal sehen. Tonks wollte sich einen echten Basilisken ansehen. Hermine musste sehen, was Harry vor hatte, um ihre Verletzung zu rächen.

Harry war etwas beunruhigt über dieses Abenteuer. Er war besorgt, dass er in den nächsten Minuten von Leuten überfallen werden würde, die sich um ihn und Daphne kümmerten. Die leichte Spannung zwischen ihm und Tonks war beunruhigender als alles, was die Kammer jetzt auf ihn werfen konnte. Harry wäre beinahe gestolpert, als er diesen letzten Gedanken durchging. Hastig streckte er die Hand aus und klopfte an die hölzernen Türen der Eingangshalle. Und verschränkte die Finger. Und, nur zum guten Teil, beschwörte er etwas Salz und warf es über seine Schulter.

"Harry?" fragte Hermine und hob ihre Augenbrauen über seine Mätzchen.

"Ich hatte gerade einen falschen Gedanken, Hermine", sagte Harry und atmete aus. "Es ist besser, sicher zu sein, falls das Universum zufällig mitgehört hat."

"Ich finde, es ist immer sicherer, das Universum spielen zu lassen, als es herauszufordern, mit dir zu spielen", kommentierte Luna mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, sieh mal, dieses Mädchen weiß, wovon ich rede", sagte Harry und deutete auf seine Freundin.

Vor Harry lachte Snapfist tief auf. "Ah, Krieger Potter, die besten Schlachten kommen immer zustande, nachdem du es herausgefordert hast, mehr Herausforderungen auf dich zu werfen!"

"Ich bin gut für den Moment, danke", schnaubte Harry. "Wieso hast du dich entschieden zu kommen, Snapfist? Ich dachte, wir würden einfach das Bergungsteam treffen?"

Der Kobold zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe dich zum Krieger genannt. Ich möchte sehen, ob ich darin gerechtfertigt war und dass das Biest die Jagd wert war."

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf und führte die Gruppe von Menschen und Kobolden in den zweiten Stock, um ihr Bestes zu geben, nicht über ihre Gemeinde zu lachen. Sie wären fast in Snape gerannt, als sie an Myrthe´s Badezimmer ankamen "Scheiße. Entschuldige, Snape."

"Pass auf, wohin du gehst, Frau", murmelte der Mann abwesend und desinteressiert. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ihr Gefolge bemerkte. "Was machen all diese ... Leute hier, Babbling? Die Schule ist geschlossen und Kobolde haben keine Geschäfte auf diesem Gelände zu erledigen."

"Wir sind hier auf Vertragsbasis", sagte der Hauptdarsteller, Crag, mit einem deutlichen Schnauben. "Also ja, eigentlich haben wir Geschäfte aus diesen Gründen."

"Der Schulleiter hat mir nicht mitgeteilt, dass heute irgendwelche Verträge in Kraft sind", sagte Snape und klang weniger sicher als noch vor einem Moment. "Und das erklärt Potter oder seine Lakaien nicht."

"Lakaien?" sagte Daphne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich bin jetzt ein Lakai, oder?"

"Snape", sagte Shiva seufzend, "wir behaupten hier, dass Harry und Daphne das Recht haben den Basilisken zu beanspruchen, und die Kobolde bergen ihn. Ich teilte der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin mit, dass wir ein paar Stunden auf dem Gelände sein würden." Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich nicht persönlich informiert fühlst. Bitte gehe aus dem Weg oder übernimm die Verantwortung, die Kobolde für ihre verschwendete Zeit zu bezahlen."

Snape starrte sie einen Moment lang finster an. Er trat mit seinem Umhang beiseite und stolzierte zu den Kerkern.

"Nun, da geht die Anonymität verloren", murmelte Tracey. Sie fuhr immer lauter fort: "Wer will schon Wetten abschließen, wie lange Dumbles braucht, bis er hier ist?"

"Keine Wette", sagte Harry sofort.

"Fünfzehn Minuten!" sagte Luna und sprang mit der Hand in die Luft und lächelte glücklich.

Snapfist hob seine Augenbrauen, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. "Sie pflegen eine sehr interessante Gesellschaft, Krieger Potter."

"Du solltest sie sehen, wenn sie anfängt, über ihre Schnarchkackler zu reden" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie eines Tages einen findet."

"Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, hm?" sagte Snapfist und rieb sich das Kinn.

"Hier sind wir", sagte Shiva und öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer. "Myrthe? Ah, sie ist nicht hier. Nun, das macht es zumindest ein bisschen trockener. Harry? Du bist dran."

Harry nickte und ging zum Waschbecken. Er öffnete die Passage und das Waschbecken versank im Boden. _~Bleib offen~_ zischte Harry. Überraschenderweise hörte er ein dumpfes Klicken ertönen. "Huh. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass das funktioniert ..."

"Was hast du gesagt?" Shiva fragte mit dem Kopf nach dem Loch im Boden.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ihm gerade gesagt, dass es offen bleiben soll. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es beim letzten mal bei Daphne war? Ich wollte nicht ständig auf und ab gehen, um den Zugang die ganze Zeit zu öffnen, wenn wir mehrere Ausflüge machen müssen."

"Ja, aber jetzt können uns Idioten folgen", sagte Tracey stirnrunzelnd.

"Der Schulleiter hat keinen Anteil an diesem Vertrag", sagte Crag und trat auf die Treppe. Seine Stimme hallte wieder hoch, als er nach unten ging. "Ob er ankommt oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Die Position des Schlachtfeldes spielt bei den Eroberungsrechten keine Rolle."

Snapfist folgte den Bergungsteam mit einem räuberischen Grinsen in den Tunnel. "Ich würde es genießen, wenn Dumbledore versucht, den Vertrag zu stören. Dann könnte ich ihn vielleicht genug bestrafen, um diese ... Pflicht, die wir vorher besprochen haben, Krieger Potter, zu beanspruchen." Harry schnaubte über den Humor des Kobolds und ging mit seinen Freunden hinunter.

Als sie den ersten Gang am Ende der Treppe erreichten, fanden Harry und die Anderen, dass Crag und sein Team die Schuppenhaut in der Nähe untersuchten. "Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass. Dieser Gegenstand war nicht im ursprünglichen Vertrag enthalten, aber er ist immer noch zum Verkauf geeignet. Wir wären bereit, ihn im Tausch gegen weitere vier Basilisken- Rüstungen hinzuzufügen."

"Sechs", sagte Daphne, kam neben Harry und nickte dem Kobold zu.

Er überlegte und hob einen Finger. "Fünf."

"Deal", sagten Harry und Daphne. Sie gaben sich ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Merlin, du hast dieses große Ding bekämpft, Harry?" sagte Tonks zögerlich, die Haut berührend.

Daphne lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist winzig im Vergleich zum echten Deal, Tonks. Komm schon, lass uns zum wahren Preis kommen."

Crag nickte und ließ einen Kobold zurück, um die Haut zu bearbeiten, bevor er weiterging. Harry öffnete die zweite Tür und bekam von einigen der Gruppe Pfiffe und gemurmelte Kommentare über die ausgeklügelte Türen in der unterirdischen Kammer. Als die Tür auf glitt, erleuchteten die Fackeln die Kammer und beleuchteten Slytherin´s Statue, die eine weitere Runde von Kommentaren über ein zu großes Ego entfachte.

Dann fiel das Licht auf die Leiche des Basilisken. Und alle Anderen außer Harry, Daphne und Tracey atmeten scharf ein und erstarrten fest.

Die Stille war gebrochen, als Hermine einen kurzen Schrei ausstieß, bevor sie sich in Harry´s Brust vergrub. Neville gab ein weiches, "Merlins Eier ... ich wollte das bekämpfen?" von sich und wurde sofort von Susan und Hannah umarmt, die Beide zitterten.

Shiva murmelte einige auserlesene Flüche bevor sie Harry und Daphne umarmte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich gegen dieses Ding allein gelassen habe ..."

"Wenn es ein Trost ist, Professor", sagte Daphne, "wären noch mehr Leute hier gewesen, wären wir wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Verluste aus dem Kampf gekommen."

"Ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass ihr dieses Monster alleine bekämpft habt", sagte Shiva schniefend. Harry tätschelte ihren Rücken so gut er konnte mit Hermine, die immer noch um ihn gewickelt war.

Tonks war völlig verblüfft und blinzelte nur die 60-Fuß-Schlange vor sich an. "Morganas Titten ..."

"Alles in Ordnung, Tonks?" fragte Harry seine Freundin.

"Ich ... ich habe nur ... du sagtest, du wärst kein Kind mehr, aber ... selbst mit dem Dementoren- Ding, von dem ich glaube, dass ich es erst jetzt verstanden habe ..." ihre Haare waren wieder in ihr natürliches Braun und ihre Augen hatten ihre natürliche Form angenommen.

Ein Blitz erhellte die Kammer und Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Luna ihre Kamera mit einem breiten Lächeln hochhielt, das ihre Wangen spaltete. "Hermine, ich muss Harry für einen Moment ausleihen! Harry, Daphne, kommt her! Ich brauche ein paar Aufnahmen von euch Beiden am Kopf für den Klitterer. Harry kannst du dein Schwert beschwören und es zurück in seinen Mund stecken? Bitte, bitte , Bitte?"

Hermine ließ Harry vorsichtig los und zog sich zurück, wischte sich die Augen ab. Sie schniefte, nickte aber bei Harry´s Blick. "Mir geht es gut, Harry. Ich war nur ein bisschen überwältigt, dass du gegen dieses Ding gekämpft hast, während ich bewusstlos war. Geh. Geh und gib Luna ihre Schnappschüsse." Harry beugte sich vor, um sie sanft zu küssen, bevor er nickte und sich mit Daphne fortbewegte, die ihm folgte.

Tracey war zu Crag gegangen und redete mit dem älteren Kobold. "Also wissen Sie, wo das Monster sein Nest hatte? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Schlangen sie haben oder nicht ..."

Crag stieß ein tiefes Lachen aus, wie auch die anderen Kobolde in Hörweite. "Komm, Jüngling. Auf diese Weise."

Nachdem Luna ihre Fotos bekommen hatte, bekam Tracey ihre Informationen und Crags Team begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Snapfist kam zu Harry und Daphne. "Ihr zwei, seid sicherlich würdige Jäger." Seine Stimme hatte fast alle normalen, schroffen Töne verloren, die er normalerweise benutzte, um mit Menschen zu sprechen. "Ich gebe zu, ich dachte, die Geschichte wäre aufgeblasen. Ein Basilisk ist eine würdige Beute, aber dieses Exemplar hat ein anderes Kaliber. Dieses Tier würde vielen Wächter von Gringotts einen würdigen Kampf liefern. Es lässt mich fast wünschen, dass die Nation eine höhere Ehre hätte, als den eines Kriegers " Snapfist wandte sich an die Teenager. Er dachte lange nach, bevor er sich vor ihnen verbeugte. "Krieger Potter, Kriegerin Greengrass, die Kobold Nation gratuliert Ihnen offiziell zu Ihrer Tat. Sollten Sie in Zukunft unsere Hilfe benötigen, werden wir die Anfrage unabhängig von Ihrer Spezies berücksichtigen. Wir werden sie behandeln, wie es Ihrem Status und dem Respekt entspricht, wenn Ihr beide etwas benötigt."

Daphne blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie machte einen Knicks und Harry folgte mit einer Verbeugung. "Danke, Verlies Manager Snapfist. Krieger Potter und ich erkennen die verliehene Ehre an und versprechen, die Konzession mit der gleichen Schwere zu behandeln, die sie bietet."

"Wir werden das nicht missbrauchen, Snapfist", warf Harry ein. Neville stand in der Nähe und rollte mit seinen Augen über Harry´s Mangel an Formalität.

Danach begannen Harry und die anderen Menschen, sich in der Kammer umzuschauen. Während des ersten Besuchs hatte es noch keine Zeit zum Erkunden gegeben und er hatte es nie geschafft, vorher wiederzukommen. Als sie den größten Teil der Kammer leer vorfanden, stolperten sie schließlich über einen großen Tunnel mit einem Gitter, das von einer weiteren Parsel- Tür blockiert war. Ein kurzer Aufenthalt zeigte, dass sich der Tunnel relativ weit in den Verbotenen Wald hinein öffnete, was zumindest teilweise erklärte, wie die Schlange dort unten so lange überleben konnte.

Hermine war viel mehr an dem zweiten Fund interessiert: ein kleiner Raum hinter der Statue, der mehrere alte Wälzer enthielt, mindestens drei davon wurden von Salazar Slytherin selbst geschrieben. "Harry! Schau mal! Das ist Salazar Slytherin´s persönliches Tagebuch! Und das ist ein Buch über Hogwarts! Und das ist ... nun, ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber schau! Das ist erstaunlich!" Harry kicherte, als er zu seiner Freundin ging.

"Es ist Parsel, Hermine", kommentierte er ihren Fund. "Scheint eigentlich ziemlich langweilig zu sein. Es sieht so aus, als ob es nur Beschreibungen von verschiedenen Arten von magischen und weltlichen Schlangen ist. Es gibt einige Hinweise darauf, welche schlauer sind, welche giftig sind oder besondere Eigenschaften haben und welche die besten Haustiere bilden. Oh , anscheinend kann eine von ihnen fliegen. Das ist furchteinflößend und großartig zugleich."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eine der Tagebücher eines Gründers lese ...", sagte Hermine leise. Sie drehte ehrfürchtig die Seite mit ihrem Zauberstab um. Tracey kam neben sie und streckte die Hand aus, um das Buch festzuhalten, nur um von der Brünette vertrieben zu werden. "Fass es nicht an! Es ist uralt! Du könntest es beschädigen!"

Tracey hob die Hände und lachte zurück. "Whoa, Entschuldigung, Miss Bücherwurm. Ich verspreche, das fantastische Buch nicht zu verletzen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf und ging an Tracey vorbei, um auf das Buch zu schielen. "Du hast es verdient, Tracey. Das ist erstaunlich."

"Daphne, schau", sagte Hermine und deutete auf einen Abschnitt. "Ist es das, was ich denke?"

"Ja, deshalb ist er gegangen ..." Daphne´s Augen weiteten sich und sie stand auf. "Wow. Das lehrt die Geschichte nicht."

"Möchte es jemand mit uns teilen?" fragte Shiva hinter ihnen.

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend. "Laut diesem Bericht war Salazar Slytherin im Allgemeinen nie gegen Muggel- Geborene. Er war dagegen, dass Zauberer gejagt und abgeschlachtet werden. Er trat dafür ein, Muggel- Geborene in Zauberer-Familien aufzuziehen, damit wir unsere Existenz besser verstecken konnten. Die anderen Gründer waren anderer Meinung. Mit der Entfernung von Kindern aus ihren Familien trotz der erschütternden Mengen von jungen Menschen, die getötet wurden, bevor sie Hogwarts erreichten, aus Angst, vom Teufel besessen zu sein, wenn sie zufällige Magie zeigten. Der Streit wuchs, bis Slytherin nicht mehr bei den Anderen bleiben konnte.

Daphne nahm die Geschichte auf. "Es sieht so aus, als hätte der Basilisk den Hauptzweck, die Schule zu bewachen. Slytherin hatte das Gefühl, dass die Haltung der anderen Gründer letztendlich zu einem Krieg mit den Muggeln führen würde und er wollte sicher stellen, dass zumindest die Kinder hier beschützt würden ... Wow, das ist eigentlich ziemlich traurig, was mit dem armen Ding passiert ist ... "

"Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu reden", sagte Harry und sah die Leiche an. "Noch eine andere gute Sache, die Voldemort zerstört hat."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Haare waren längst wieder schwarz und golden, was an die Schuppen des Basilisken erinnerte. "Das bezweifle ich, Harry. Dieses Ding war für ein Jahrtausend allein, egal ob es die meiste Zeit geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Selbst wenn Riddle es nicht davon überzeugt hatte, dass es die Schüler töten soll, hätte die Schlange wahrscheinlich trotzdem weitergemacht, und war somit kein guter Wächter mehr für diese Schule."

"Es scheint immer noch eine Schande zu sein", sagte Neville. Er seufzte. "Ich habe es vorgezogen, das Monster zu hassen. Du solltest dich nicht schlecht fühlen für solche Dinge."

"Das unterscheidet uns von ... **Ihm** ", sagte Susan und legte ihren Mund in eine dünne Linie.

"Einverstanden." Hannah nickte. "Wenn wir uns schlecht fühlen für ein riesiges Monster, das versucht hat uns umzubringen und einen Mann, der Tausende von Familien auseinanderbrechen wollte, beweist das nur, dass wir bessere Menschen sind als solche wie Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Anhänger."

"Ja", sagte Luna mit einem Lächeln. "Wir Wenigen sind nicht mehr im Gegensatz zu den meisten der Bevölkerung mit Nargel verseucht."

"Nargel?" fragte Hannah. Alle Anderen haben nur gelacht.

Die Kobolde hatten fast die Hälfte der Arbeit erledigt, als Snape und Dumbledore in die Kammer traten. Snape blieb stehen, als er die Leiche sah und sein Mund klappte auf. Dumbledore fuhr fort, als hätte er jeden Tag so etwas gesehen.

"Ah, Harry, mein Junge, ich sehe, du führst ein bisschen Frühjahrsputz durch. Ein paar Monate zu spät, nicht wahr?" fragte er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und sah seine Freunde an. Die meisten zuckten nur mit den Schultern, obwohl Hermines Augen sich verengten, als sie den alten Mann anstarrte, genauso wie Shivas und Tonks. "Hallo, Direktor. Ich dachte, sie wären geschäftlich unterwegs."

"Wir haben die Sitzung früher beendet", sagte Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung. "Ich bin überrascht, dass du nicht gedacht hast, dass ich darüber informiert werden sollte ..."

Shiva trat vor. "Eigentlich, Schulleiter, habe ich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin informiert, dass wir heute die Ernte durchführen würden."

"In der Tat? Minerva muss vergessen haben, es zu erwähnen."

"So muss es wohl sein." Shiva zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. Wenn er schwierig sein wollte, konnte sie es auch sein.

Dumbledore blieb einen Moment ruhig, bevor er fortfuhr: "Wann kann die Schule das Gold aus den verkauften Materialien erwarten?"

Dieser Kommentar lies fast jeden Kobold im Raum sowie das Schnauben von vielen der Menschen erklingen. "Durch Eroberungsrecht", sagte Snapfist, als er sich unter Kontrolle brachte, "haben Krieger Potter und Kriegerin Greengrass diese Leiche beansprucht. Ein Vertrag wurde bereits zwischen ihnen und der Kobold Nation geschlossen. Sollten sie den Gewinn beanspruchen, ist das ihre Sache. Ich bezweifle ziemlich, dass Sie in meiner bescheidenen Meinung, Albus Dumbledore, so etwas in naher Zukunft sehen werden."

Dumbledore´s Blick verfinsterte sich und er wandte sich von dem Kobold zurück zu Harry und Daphne. "Das ist eine schulische Angelegenheit, Harry."

"Dumbledore", sagte Shiva und hob ihre Augenbrauen, "nur weil das Biest unter der Schule war, ist es nicht automatisch Eigentum der Schule."

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir können jedoch anbieten, mehrere von Salazar Slytherin verfasste Bände an die Schule zu spenden, mit der Klausel, dass alle Rechte an Reproduktionen bei uns als Entdecker liegen."

"Uns?" fragte Dumbledore.

"Harry, Tracey, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Tonks, Professor Babbling, die anwesenden Kobolde und mir. Im Grunde alle, die vor Ihnen und Professor Snape hier waren, Sir", erklärte Daphne. Crag sah sie überrascht an. Er nickte dem Mädchen zu und ging zurück zu seiner Arbeit.

"Das Buch eines Gründers, sagst du ..." Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Sehr gut. Ich werde diese Bücher durchgehen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts gefährliches in ihnen steht, bevor sie veröffentlicht werden."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, werden sie nicht, Direktor. Das ist überhaupt nicht Ihr Recht. Wir haben diese gefunden. Wir besitzen sie, bis wir sie übergeben. Sie werden die Originale in ein paar Tagen erhalten, nachdem wir einige Kopien angefertigt haben. Wenn Sie die _"Ich werde nur da sitzen und winseln"_ Haltung einnehmen möchten, können Sie genauso gut wieder in die Schule zurück kehren, Sir."

Dumbledore zog sich zurück, als wäre er geschlagen worden. Snape schien endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er sah zu der Gruppe hinüber und schritt auf sie zu, in einem Tempo, das knapp unter seinem üblichen Tempo lag, während sein Umhang hinter ihm flatterte. "Greengrass, das ist, was sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr erlebt haben?

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie Harry oder mich nicht beleidigen sollen, Professor." Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir nicht übertrieben haben."

Snape starrte sie nur an. Er wandte sich wieder dem Basilisken zu und begann zu murmeln: "Unmöglich. Potter ist nutzlos. Ein Idiot und ein Mobber. Wie konnte sein Sprössling ..."

Shiva knurrte leise und bewegte sich zu Snape, aber Harry streckte die Hand aus, um sie zurückzuziehen. "Tu das nicht, Shiva", flüsterte er. "Lass ihn seine Identitätskrise haben und weiterhin versuchen, seinen Hass zu rechtfertigen. Es lohnt sich nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen und er war im vergangenen Jahr mindestens ein bisschen netter."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, wich aber zurück. Die Gruppe breitete sich langsam wieder aus. Dumbledore versuchte mehrmals, die Basiliskenteile oder die Bücher zu bekommen,wurde aber jedes mal zurück gewiesen. Es war früher Abend, als die Versammlung mit ihren Paketen im Schlepptau aus der Kammer zurückkehrten. Hermine hielt ihre Schachtel mit den alten Bänden fest, als wären sie mit Diamanten gefüllt und Shiva und Tonks halfen den Kobolden, das Skelett zu transportieren.

Sie hatten fast die Eingangshalle erreicht, als Dumbledore eine letzte Frage stellte. "Wohin bringt ihr das Skelett? Ich hätte angenommen, dass es auch verkauft wird."

"Oh, ich werde es in meiner Eingangshalle aufhängen", sagte Harry grinsend. "Sollte ziemlich cool sein, oder?" Harry und die Anderen lachten und gingen weiter. Dumbledore blieb mit offenem Mund zurück und ein Ausdruck von reinem Entsetzen zog über sein Gesicht.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ohhh", stöhnte Harry ein paar Wochen später am Boden der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft unter mehreren murrenden Körpern. Er hatte nur sich selbst für diese Umstände verantwortlich gemacht. Wie bei jeder anderen Methode des Magischen Transports hatte Harry seine Schwierigkeiten. Alle außer ihm blieben stehen, als sie das Gelände erreichten. Harry hatte es jedoch geschafft, zu stolpern und zu stürzen, sobald die Magie ihn losließ. Er war hingefallen und hatte Luna, Hermine, Sirius und Shiva mitgezogen.

"Ich hasse magische Reisen", murmelte Harry, als seine Freunde und seine Familie sich von ihm lösten und ihm aufhalfen.

Shiva klopfte ihn ab und lachte. "Es scheint dich auch wirklich zu hassen, Kid. Eines Tages werden wir vielleicht herausfinden, warum du so sehr daran leidest."

"Oder ich erfinde stattdessen einfach eine neue Art zu reisen", sagte Harry mürrisch. Die Anderen lachten und er runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr denkt ich mache Witze. Nicht dieses Mal. Das wird wirklich alt. Und Portschlüssel sind Unbequem."

"Äh, Apparatation ist anfangs ebenfalls unbequem, Kid", Shiva schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. "Kommt Leute. Lasst uns unser Zelt finden. Luna, du hast gesagt, dein Vater hat es in der Nähe aufgestellt, oder?"

Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft Tickets waren eine Überraschung von Sirius gewesen, aber im Nachhinein hätten sie das wirklich nicht sein sollen. Das Ministerium versuchte weiterhin, Sirius zu bestechen, so dass er nicht versuchen würde, sie für seine ungerechte Haft anzuklagen, und hatten ihm Logenplätze für das Spiel gegeben. Sirius schaffte es, ein paar zusätzliche Tickets zu bekommen, damit er genug für Harry, Shiva und Hermine hatte, die ebenfalls teilnehmen konnten. Jeder war er etwas überrascht gewesen, als Harry seinen Paten gebeten hatte, Plätze für Fred und George zu bekommen, damit diese sich ihnen anschließen konnten. Seine einzige Erklärung war _"Geschäfte"._ Ein paar andere aus Harry´s Gruppe waren in der Nähe, aber sie hatten Allgemeine Sitzplätze und Luna würde sich ihrem Vater in der Pressebox anschließen. Sie waren angeblich fast so gut wie die, die Sirius bekommen hatte.

Harry gab fast zu, dass er sich sehr auf dieses Spiel freute. Während er es genoss, Quidditch zu spielen, war es nur das Fliegen selbst, das es spaßig machte. Zu sehen, wie die Profis ihre Fähigkeiten üben, das sollte sich als erstaunlich erweisen. Er liebte seinen Feuerblitz, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass die Profis wissen würden, wie er mit einem viel besser umgehen konnte als er. Insbesondere Victor Krum sollte sich als beeindruckend erweisen. Harry hoffte, dass seine Seite mit den Zwillingen arbeiten würde, er wollte wirklich keine Runensteine machen, die jemanden dazu zwangen, _"Ich bin eine kleine Teekanne"_ zu singen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als Harry die oberste Loge betrat, runzelte er die Stirn. Natürlich wären die Malfoy´s hier. Und der Minister auch. "Warum ließ ich mich erneut von dir überreden?" fragte Harry Sirius.

Sein Pate kicherte und führte die Gruppe zur Vorderseite der Loge. "Hey, wir müssen die Nase rümpfen, Welpe!"

"Harry!" eine Stimme, die zu einem großen roten Kopf gehörte, erklang.

"Unser Freund! Unser Freund!" ein zweiter Rotschopf grinste.

"Unser Partner!" schrie Fred, klopfte dem unordentlichen jungen Mann auf den Rücken und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Hermine fallen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf über die Mätzchen der Zwillinge, während Shiva Sirius ansah, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Hey Leute", sagte Harry und nickte den Zwillingen zu. "Ihr habt den Eulen Versandhandel eingerichtet, nehme ich an?"

"So ist es Partner, so ist es", sagte George grinsend wie ein Idiot. "Die Produkte werden zu Beginn des Semesters versandbereit sein. Können wir dich nicht davon überzeugen, die Produktion am Ende noch zu steigern?"

"Noch nicht, Jungs", sagte Harry lachend. "Es wird hart genug sein, mit den Sonderbestellungen Schritt zu halten. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mit den Bestellungen klar kommen werdet?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, wir haben es bedacht. Wir haben es über den Sommer getestet. Die Anweisungen haben gut funktioniert."

Shiva tippte auf Harry´s Schulter. "Was hast du vor, Kid?" Sie grinste. Anscheinend hatte Sie schon eine gute Idee.

Harry lächelte sie an. "Ich beginne mein Geschäft. Potter Runen werden derzeit nur über Eulenbestellung durch die Mitgliedschaft bei Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze angeboten. Ein Teil der Abmachung war, ihnen Logenplätze zu verschaffen."

"Nee, das war nur eine Scherzklausel. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass du es tust, Harry", sagte Fred. "Im Ernst, danke, das ist großartig. Der Rest der Familie hat irgendwo ziemlich schreckliche Sitze." Er winkte einem Teil der Menge nahe einem der Reifenpfosten zu.

"Wir haben versucht, Ginny davon zu überzeugen, dass wir sie hier herein schmuggeln würden, aber sie hat sich offenbar dazu verleiten lassen, Luna stattdessen in die Presseloge zu folgen", fuhr George fort.

Hermine spähte zwischen den drei Teenagern hin und her. "Ihr drei fangt eigentlich mit dem Geschäft an, über das ihr schon diskutiert habt?"

"Nun, wir haben noch keinen Platz", sagte Fred achselzuckend. "Es braucht viel Startkapital, um in der Winkelgasse einen Laden zu eröffnen, aber wir haben genug Produkte, damit wir wenigstens einen Eulen Versandhandel starten können. Harry´s Inventar ist viel begrenzter, da er uns nicht viel mehr verkaufen lässt, als er Herstellen kann."

"Gefährlicher, meinst du", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Ich reserviere einige von denen für Susan´s Tante und eine Menge, die ich einfach nicht verkaufen will. Wollt ihr wirklich, dass eine magische Granate auf dem offenen Markt verfügbar ist?"

George nickte. "Wir kritisieren dich nicht, Harry. Es war nur ein Kommentar. Was ist mit den Reflektor-Roben passiert, von denen du übrigens vor einer Weile gesprochen hast?"

"Das was?" fragte Sirius.

Harry verzog nur das Gesicht, als er sich an diesen fehlgeschlagenen Versuch erinnerte. Du kennst die Rune auf meiner Brille, Sirius?

Shiva hob ihre Augenbraue. "Oh? Wie? Und warum habe ich nichts davon gehört?"

Harry bewegte sich unbehaglich. "Ich ... habe Daphne zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet."

Hermine lachte. "Okay, jetzt muss ich diese Geschichte wirklich hören, Harry." Die anderen vier nickten ebenfalls zustimmend.

"Gut", seufzte Harry und fluchte leise. "Ich stellte die Roben her, wir benutzten diesen Raum, um zu testen, ob sie funktionierten oder nicht, da die Wände aus irgendeinem Grund Zauber aufnahmen. Daphne schoss einige Feuerzauber und Betäubungszauber auf mich und ein paar andere Dinge. Es reflektierte fast alle Zaubersprüche, sie flogen überall war gut, dass sie nichts gefährliches geworfen hatte, weil sie von einer Unzahl von Querschlägern getroffen Design war interessant, aber es würde einfach eine große Gefahr in jeder Art von Kampfsituation darstellen, wenn Verbündete in der Nähe sind. Außerdem hat es ... ein kleines Problem ... "

"Sag es", sagte Sirius und grinste wild über den Geruch der Schwäche.

"Stoff ist kein guter magischer Leiter ..." Harry seufzte, als Hermine ihre Augenbrauen hochzog und ihm bedeutete fortzufahren. "Die Roben sind zerfallen, nachdem Daphne ein paar zu viele Zauber auf einmal gesprochen hat. Und ich hatte es versäumt, an diesem Nachmittag meine Hose zu tragen ..."

Shiva begann schallend zu lachen und die Anderen in der Gruppe schlossen sich schnell an. Harry wurde knallrot. "Ja, ja, lacht mich nur aus. Wie ich schon sagte, das passiert nicht wieder."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf mit einem großen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich bin jetzt ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Daphne hat etwas gesehen, das ich als deine Freundin bisher nicht gesehen habe." Harry stöhnte nur, als alle noch mehr lachten.

Shiva klopfte Harry auf den Rücken und keuchte zwischen ihren Gelächter, "Kid, das ist beeindruckend! Das nächste Mal, wenn du neue Roben ausprobierst, vergiss die Unterwäsche nicht."

"Ihr seid scheiße", sagte Harry, obwohl er einen leichten Aufschwung an seinen Lippen hatte.

"Schwindelig von der Höhe Granger, Wiesel?" Draco schnappte von der anderen Seite der Loge. "Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Keiner von euch könnte sich an solch eine erhabene Aussicht gewöhnt haben, wenn man eure mageren finanziellen Mittel bedenkt. Wen musstet ihr bestechen, um diese Plätze zu bekommen? Oder habt ihr … andere .. Gefälligkeiten angeboten?"

Die Zwillinge runzelten die Stirn, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnten schüttelte Shiva ihren Kopf und wackelte mit ihren Augen zu Hermine. Das jüngere Mädchen nahm den Hinweis und beugte sich vor, um Malfoy anzulächeln. "Das Problem mit einem Podest ist, Malfoy, dass du, wenn du von einer fällst, dazu tendierst, dir alles zu brechen, wenn du den Boden erreicht hast."

"Ist das eine Drohung, Schlammblut?", sagte er schneidend mit einem finsteren Blick um die Bewohner der Loge herum. "Ist das eine Drohung, Granger?"

Wir sind schließlich in einer Loge, nicht auf einem Podest ", kicherte Hermine leichthin. "Ich gebe zu, ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Zurückhaltung. Du hast es geschafft, aufzuhören, bevor du wie üblich, den Bogen überspannst, und du musst noch nicht einmal _„Wenn mein Vater"_ sagen!"

"Gib ihm nicht zu viel Munition, Schatz", kommentierte Harry und winkte zu einem rötlichen Lucius Malfoy neben Draco. "Er denkt wahrscheinlich nicht, dass es nötig ist, es zu sagen, da sein Vater genau dort ist."

"Halt die Klappe, Narbengesicht!" schrie Draco.

"Wow, ist das das Beste, was er hat?" fragte Fred. "Ziemlich schwach für ein Comeback."

"Ah, Bruder, nicht jeder kann sich unserem Glanz nähern", sagte George kopfschüttelnd.

Fred lächelte und nickte. "Zu wahr, Bruder. Zu wahr. Ich frage mich, von welcher Seite der Familie die graue Haarfarbe kommt?"

"Könnte meine sein", kommentierte Sirius sein Kinn reibend. "Meine Familie war sicherlich nicht für ihre Stabilität bekannt. Neben Andromeda und mir sind wir ziemlich voll von komischen Idioten und Arschlöchern."

"Ich dachte, meine Großmutter war eine Black?" fragte Harry.

Sirius grinste. "Ja, aber sie hat einen Potter geheiratet, also ist mein Punkt bewiesen."

Shiva und Harry lachten beide darüber. Lucius 'finsterer Blick hatte sich die ganze Zeit vertieft und Draco verlor schließlich seine Ruhe. Er sprang auf und begann seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, bevor Sirius ihn böse anstarrte. "Willst du wirklich den Lord des Noblen Hauses Black verfluchen, kleiner Draco?"

Draco´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch dunkler, aber Lucius riss ihn zurück auf seinen Platz. "Ich würde Sie bitten, meine Familie, nicht zu verärgern, Lord Black", sagte Lucius in kurzen Worten.

"Nun, ich überlege, deine Ehe aufzulösen und die Mitgift meiner Familie zurück zu fordern, um ziemlich antagonistisch zu sein", sagte Sirius mit einem bösen Grinsen. Er nickte Draco zu. "Kontrolliere deinen Sohn."

Der bulgarische Minister neben Fudge schnaubte und sagte etwas zu seinen Bodyguards, die anfingen zu lachen. Fudge funkelte nur alle Anwesenden mit Ausnahme seines Gegenübers an und versuchte, seine einseitige Konversation zurück auf das kommende Spiel zu verlagern. Er scheiterte dabei, da der Bulgare nicht einmal Englisch sprach, was die Sache noch unterhaltsamer machte.

"Oh, leise Leute, hier kommen die Maskottchen!" sagte George plötzlich und beugte sich vor. "Veelas! Süß!"

"Veela?" fragte Harry, als er nach seinen Ferngläsern griff. "Wow, sie sehen alle sehr ähnlich aus."

"Oh, ist das alles, Harry?" fragte Hermine viel zu beiläufig.

Harry konnte eine Falle spüren, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was der Auslöser war. "Ähm, ja?" Hermine machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch der Bestätigung.

Sirius lachte. "Sie testest, um zu sehen, ob du denkst, dass sie schön sind, Harry"

"Oh", Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Hermine schief an. "Sicher, sie sind hübsch und das silbrige Haar ist ätherisch, aber keiner von ihnen ist so erstaunlich wie du."

Hermine lächelte und tätschelte sein Knie. "Und das, Harry, ist der Grund, warum ich dich so sehr mag."

Fred und George gaben Harry einen Daumen hoch bevor George anfing zu reden. "Veelas Schönheit ist nicht ganz natürlich, Harry; es ist teilweise magisch. Sie haben eine Aura, eine Verlockung, die die meisten Männer und einige Frauen anzieht."

Fred fuhr fort: "Sie sind sexuell sehr anziehend. Wir wissen aber nicht viel über die Dinge. Es gibt nicht viele Veelas in England. Es gibt eine ganze Enklave in Bulgarien und eine weitere wirklich große in Frankreich."

Sirius grinste in sein eigenes Fernglas, als die Frauen in die Mitte des Feldes traten. "Ärgere nie eine Veela, Welpe. Sie haben eine Fähigkeit sich selbst zu verwandeln, die sie zu Harpyien werden lässt. Und sie können Feuerbälle aus ihren Händen werfen, wenn sie wirklich wütend sind."

"Das ist ziemlich cool", kommentierte Harry. Neben ihm nickte Shiva zustimmend.

Die Veela begann zu tanzen und eine Stille fiel über das Stadion. Je mehr sie schwankten und sangen, desto schwerer fühlte sich die Luft an. Harry fand es anfangs etwas schwer zu atmen, aber er fühlte Hermines und Shivas Hände auf seinen Beinen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was auch immer ihn beeinflusst hatte, schien sich größtenteils aufzulösen und Harry drehte sich um, um zu fragen, was passiert war. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Sirius in seinen Schoß sabberte und die Zwillinge auf den Füßen waren, anscheinend zwischen dem sitzen und dem Gehen zum Geländer hin und her gerissen. Draco war gefühllos auf dem Boden der Loge und Lucius war zusammen mit Fudge auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken, Beide hatten glasierte Augen "Verdammte Hölle", murmelte Harry.

Die beiden Mädchen auf beiden Seiten von ihm sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Obwohl Hermine ein wenig verschwommen war, lösten sie sich, als sie versuchte, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. "Harry?" fragte Shiva. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut. Was ist mit den Anderen los?"

Der bulgarische Minister sah zu ihm auf und lächelte höflich und nickte. »Sie werden in kurzer Zeit in Ordnung sein. Unsere Veela kann es manchmal sehr überfällig machen. Nicht viele davon unberührt. Sie sind von starkem willen junger Mann. Bravo.«

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bedankte sich aber bei dem Minister für die Information, bevor seine Augen zu einem Aufruhr auf den Tribünen unten gezogen wurden. Er hob sein Fernglas, um nachzusehen, und sah Ron Weasley versuchen, über die Kante der Tribüne zu springen, um zur Veela zu gelangen. Arthur und ein anderer Rothaariger von der er annahm, dass es Charlie war, hatten ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und zerrten den jüngsten Bruder zurück auf seinen Platz.

Das Veela- Lied hörte auf und Fred und George schüttelten ihre Köpfe und wandten sich einander zu, bevor sie verlegen auf ihre Plätze zurückliefen. "Wir haben nichts zu peinliches getan, oder?"

Harry grunzte. "Nun, keiner von euch hat versucht, wie euer Bruder hundert Fuß auf den Boden des Stadions zu springen, also sage ich mal: Nein."

George stöhnte und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Bei Merlin, Ron ... wirklich?"

"Ja. Hab ihn durch die Ferngläser gesehen. Dein Vater und, ich glaube, Charlie haben ihn aber zurück gezogen."

"Macht Sinn, Charlie würde es egal sein", murmelte Fred. "Charlie scheint sich nie um Beziehungen oder solche Sachen zu kümmern."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und kam schließlich aus seiner Trance. "Was habe ich verpasst? Wo sind die Mädchen hin? Amy?" Harry, Hermine und Shiva starrten ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sie lachten. Sirius starrte immer noch verblüfft zu den Zwillingen, die Beide ebenfalls die Achseln zuckten. Die drei schlossen sich schnell ihren Freunden an und lachten mit, was auch immer für ein Witz gewesen war, bevor sie sich umdrehten, um das Spiel zu gucken

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fred und George waren gegangen, um ihre Familie zu finden und Ron über seinen gescheiterten Versuch, ohne fremde Hilfe zu fliegen, zu ärgern, nachdem das Spiel endete und Harry mit den anderen drei gegangen war. Sie hatten eine Weile über das Spiel geplaudert, während Sirius versuchte, Harry Hinweise zu geben, wie er Krum´s Züge anwenden und in seine eigenen Strategien einbeziehen konnte.

"Absolut nicht!" schrie Shiva und schlug Sirius auf den Rücken. "Harry, es ist schlimm genug, dass du versuchst, den Wronksi- Bluff zu benutzen, bitte, aus Liebe zur Göttin, tu das nicht!"

"Es sah wirklich nicht so schwer aus, Shiva", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Hermine stöhnte und schlug mit einer Hand auf ihren Kopf. "Natürlich ist es bei normalen Geschwindigkeiten nicht schwer, Harry. Das tust du auch bei voller Neigung wie Krum und du verlierst wahrscheinlich deinen Arm, wenn der Winkel nur einen Bruchteil eines Inchs abweicht."

"Aber stell dir vor, wie viel schneller ich mich drehen könnte, wenn ich den Besen so lenke!" er würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. Fliegen konnte er nur halb so gut wie Runen verstehen.

Shiva funkelte Harry an, aber dann bekam er ein unheimliches Grinsen und sah zu Hermine. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und stieß ein sanftes "Oh" aus. Einen Moment später lächelte sie Harry an und setzte sich direkt neben den Jungen. Seine Alarmglocken läuteten erneut. Sie bewegte beide Hände zu seinen Wangen und sagte: "Harry, du magst es mich zu küssen, richtig?" Er nickte. "Und du magst es, wenn ich dich umarme?" Er nickte wieder. "Wenn du willst, dass ich dich weiterhin küsse, wirst du deinen Arm nicht verlieren, während du Quidditch spielst. Deal?"

"Kann ich die Bewegung mit niedrigeren Geschwindigkeiten noch versuchen?"

"Solange du versprichst, Gesund zu bleiben", sagte sie, nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

"Deal." Er stimmte eilig zu. Hermine lächelte und zog ihn für einen Kuss herunter. Sie brachen ab, als aus kurzer Entfernung Schreie ertönten.

Sirius und Shiva runzelten die Stirn und standen auf, um zur Vorderseite des Zeltes zu gehen. "Ihr zwei bleibt hier. Wir werden sehen, was vor sich geht", sagte Shiva. Die Schreie nahmen an Lautstärke und Anzahl zu. Geht in den Wald, Leute. Sirius? "

"Ich halte deinen Rücken frei", sagte er, während seine Leichtigkeit aus der Stimme verschwand.

"Shiva", begann Harry, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen, als sein Vormund den Kopf schüttelte.

"Harry, bitte. Es sind zu viele Leute hier und du könntest ein Ziel sein. Das könnte eine Falle sein, um dich zu ihnen zu ziehen. Ich werde dorthin eilen, aber ich muss wissen, was zuerst passiert. Bitte." Harry runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. "Danke. Hermine, pass auf, dass er geht. Ihr beide beschützt euch gegenseitig. Schlimmstenfalls geht ihr zum nächsten Kamin der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist und kehrt nach Hause zurück. Dann schickt Hedwig zu uns, wenn wir eine Stunde nach eurer Rückkehr nicht zurück sind."

"Wenn er dir zuhört, schicke meinen Hauselfen. Ich möchte nicht, dass zu viele Leute ihn herum kommandieren ... er ist immer noch nicht ganz stabil", sagte Sirius.

Shiva umarmte Harry schnell und drückte ihn gegen die Klappe. "Geh. Sirius, auf diese Weise!"

Die vier spalteten sich auf, als sie aus dem Zelt rannten. Shiva und Sirius gingen auf die Gruppe der in Panik geratenen Teilnehmer zu, während Harry und Hermine in Richtung Wald rannten.

Harry und Hermine hatten fast drei Viertel des Weges zu den Bäumen gemacht, als das Zelt vor ihnen explodierte. Kleine Feuerbälle regneten auf sie herab und die Beiden sprangen aus dem Weg. Bei einem lauten Unfall krachte ein riesiges Stück Holz, das für den Bau des Stadions verwendet wurde, zu Boden. Es fiel zwischen die zwei Teenager, die sie trennten und Harry den Weg nach vorne blockierte. Er rollte sich von der rauchenden Barriere zurück und schrie: "Hermine! Mine, geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut, Harry!" kam eine hustende Antwort. "Geh durch die nächste Zeltreihe und lauf einen Halbkreis zu mir herum, okay?"

"Darauf! Beweg dich nicht, Mine, ich komme!" Harry stemmte sich noch immer auf die Füße. "Muss etwas tun, damit ich auch mit meinen Runen atmen kann. Rauch und giftige Dämpfe sind nicht gesund. Harry rannte durch die nächsten Zelte und nahm seine Reductor- Rune von seinem Runen-Gürtel, als er sie aktivierte, um damit ein Loch in die nächste Gasse zu sprengen. Zum Glück war dieser Abschnitt frei von Trümmern, also rannte er ein paar Zelte hinunter, bevor er sich wieder dorthin zurückzog, wo er Hermine verlassen hatte. Er war noch nicht weit weg, als ein durchdringender Schrei die Luft zerriss.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur lernte schnell, dass das verlockende Schicksal wahrscheinlich das Dümmste war, was sie jemals in ihrem kurzen Leben getan hatte. Die schnelle Tour durch das Land war interessant gewesen, besonders die alten magischen Orte wie Stonehenge und die angebliche Grabkammer von Merlin und Morgana. Schon die Weltmeisterschaft selbst hat mehr Spaß gemacht als erwartet. Celeste und ihre Gruppe hatten ausnahmsweise, fast zu außergewöhnlich, gespielt. Sie hatten die Herzen und Gedanken von fast jedem Mann, den Fleur gesehen hatte, gepackt. Ein besonders trauriges Rot-Kopf-Mitglied der Menge hatte tatsächlich versucht, auf das Feld zu springen. Sie war ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, dass der Junge koordiniert genug war, um so weit zu kommen, in Anbetracht dessen, wie wenig Blut in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf zu sein schien ... nun, zumindest der Kopf auf seinen Schultern. Für das Spiel selbst hatten sich die Flugfähigkeiten von Victor Krum als außergewöhnlich erwiesen, so wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Während es enttäuschend war, dass Bulgarien verlor, hatte sie sich nicht viel um die Ergebnisse gekümmert. Es war einfach aufregend, die Fähigkeiten zu sehen, mit denen alle Teilnehmer konkurrierten.

Danach war sie eingeladen worden, bei der Gruppe ihrer Leute für eine kurze Party zu bleiben, die sich schnell in eine viel intensivere Erfahrung verwandelt hatte, als sie erwartet hatte. Als viele der Veela begannen, sich mit den bulgarischen Teamkollegen zu verbünden, hatte Fleur es eine Nacht genannt. Es war nicht so, dass sie solche Aktivitäten ablehnte, es war schließlich ein Teil ihrer Natur, aber sie wollte zumindest etwas über ihren potenziellen Partner wissen. Sie war kein Flittchen, die einfach mit dem nächsten warmen Körper ins Bett sprang, nur weil sie erregt war. Wenn Celeste interessiert gewesen wäre, wäre die Nacht vielleicht anders verlaufen, aber ihre Freundin war anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Also war Fleur gegangen.

Das führte sie direkt in die aktuelle Situation ... und sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie das Schicksal herausgefordert hatte, indem sie eine langweilige Reise erwartete. In ihrem betrunkenen Zustand hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass die Schreie in der Ferne keine einfachen Freudenrufe gewesen waren, sondern Panikgeräusche waren. Zu der Zeit, als es ihr aufgefallen war, war es zu spät gewesen. Sie war von fünf Männern in schwarzen Roben und weißen Masken umgeben. Sie wusste genug über die jüngste Geschichte, um die Roben der Todesser zu erkennen, als sie sie sah und es hatte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen. Fleur versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu greifen, sie musste nur eine leichte Bewegung vollführen.

Ihr erster Zauberspruch verfehlte um einen Bruchteil eines Zolls und der Mann hinter ihr schlug ihr etwas gegen den Kopf. Fleur´s Welt ging unter. Sie versuchte sich so weit zusammen zu reißen, dass sie sich in ihre Kampfform verwandeln konnte oder ihren Charme versprühen konnte, aber ... zwischen dem Alkohol und der Kopfverletzung konnte sie sich nicht gut genug konzentrieren. Wer auch immer hinunter gegriffen und Fleur gepackt hatte, hatte unbeabsichtigt die Angelegenheit noch komplizierter gemacht. Er zog ihren Oberkörper hoch und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken, wobei sein Knie zwischen ihren Schulterblättern unbeholfen ihre Brust nach vorne drückte.

 _"Ne mich touche pas! Lâche moi, espèce de pourriture!"_ Fleur schrie auf. Die Position ihrer Arme und seines Beines beschränkte effektiv ihre Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen, da ihre Flügel nicht in der Lage waren sich zu formen und das verhinderte, dass sich der Rest von ihr veränderte.

Einer der Männer grunzte hinter seiner Maske und griff in seine Robe neben der Leistenbeuge. Fleur schrie und kämpfte so hart sie konnte gegen ihre Angreifer. Ein anderer der maskierten Männer schickte einen Zauberspruch in ihre Seite und das presste die Luft aus ihr heraus. Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und Fleur atmete tief durch. Das würde es sein. So würde ihr Leben enden: geschlagen, vergewaltigt und getötet von arroganten Terroristen, die das Glück hatten, zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein ...

Oder vielleicht, vielleicht hatten sie nicht so ein Glück.

Der Mann, der vor ihr stand und seine Roben öffnete, wurde plötzlich mit einem leuchtend roten Entwaffnung - Zauber in der Brust getroffen. Sein Zauberstab wurde aus der Hand gerissen und sein Körper wurde fast zehn Fuß von der Kraft des Zauberspruchs zurückgeworfen und stürzte vor seinen anderen Gefährten zu Boden. Die vier Männer, plus Fleur, staunten für einen Moment einfach nur, als der Angreifer auf dem Bauch ein zitterndes Keuchen machte und still wurde.

Zaubersprüche flogen an Fleur vorbei und flogen auf zwei weitere Männer zu, doch sie hatten genug Verstand, um diese zu blocken. Fleur spürte, wie ihre Arme losgelassen wurden, als ihr Entführer von hinten etwas rief. Sie rutschte aus dem Weg und versuchte, den Mann zu treten oder zu schlagen, aber er hatte bereits begonnen, zur Seite zu fallen, eine Masse braunen Haares, rammte seinen Körper zu Boden. Fleur blinzelte. Wer auch immer ihr Retter war, das Mädchen, schien ein Teenager zu sein, das nur ein wenig jünger war als Fleur selbst, hatte dem Todesser ein Knie in den Rücken gerammt und sich auf seine Schultern gesetzt, als er zu Boden fiel. Das Mädchen rollte von dem Mann herunter, als er zuschlug. Ihr Ellbogen bohrte sich in seinen Nacken und stellte ihn effektiv ruhig. Sie drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um einen Schild um Fleur und sich selbst zu erheben, als Zaubersprüche auf sie zukamen.

"Wenn du stehen kannst, mach dich bereit zu rennen!" schrie das Mädchen. Fleur versuchte zu nicken, aber es war immer noch schwer sich zu konzentrieren und es gelang ihr nur eine Grimasse, als die Welt wieder um sie herum verschwamm.

"Ich denke nicht, ich kann", zischte Fleur zwischen ihren Zähnen, als sie den Schmerz weg blinzelte. "Aber ich kann von hier kämpfen."

"Du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht!"schrie das Mädchen zurück. Ihr Schild knackte, als weitere Zauber einschlugen. "Hier! Es ist eine Spreng _-Rune_." Sie warf Fleur einen kleinen Stein zu, die stumm auf die kleine Gravur starrte. Ein Runenstein? "Es startet Confringo- Zauber, richten sie auf sie. Auf meinen Befehl hin, drei, zwei, eins -"

Bevor das Mädchen ihre Zählung beenden konnte, brach das Schlachtfeld erneut aus. Ein weiterer kleiner Runen-Stein fiel auf die Lichtung und explodierte fast sofort in einem Regen aus Licht und roher magischer Energie. Zwei der Angreifer wurden von der Explosion erfasst, einer fiel regungslos drei Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der die Rune zu Boden fiel, während der Zweite in die Wand eines nahegelegenen Zeltes gedrückt wurde, und wenn auch betäubt, immer noch stand. Er hatte keine Chance, seinen Zauberstab zum Gegenangriff zu erheben. Ein Runen-Stein von mindestens 14 cm Dicke schoss durch die Luft und steckte sich in seine Brust.

Fleur rührte die Augen und sah einen unordentlichen, jungen Mann mit grünen Augen in den Raum zwischen den Zelten treten. Zorn und Panik zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Seine rechte Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab, während seine linke einen Runenstein hielt. Zaubersprüche schossen aus seinem Zauberstab, während sich ein weiterer Stachel bildete, der aus der Rune schoss und auf einen anderen der verbliebenen Angreifer zu flog. Dieser Mann schaffte es, den Stein zu zerschmettern, aber das braunhaarige Mädchen ließ ihren Schild fallen und sprach einen Schnittfluch. Er drehte sich im letzten Moment um und anstatt seinen Arm zu treffen, traf ihr Zauberspruch ihn in der Brust und ließ einen roten Spritzer aufblühen, der Randalierer fiel zu Boden. Der grünäugige Mann sprang auf Fleur zu und das Mädchen verpasste den letzten Angreifer, der direkt hinter ihm positioniert war. Das Mädchen versuchte etwas zu rufen und der Mann begann umzukehren, aber der Angreifer hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab erhoben, um sie zu verfluchen.

Fleur knurrte. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich vollständig zu verwandeln, aber sie war wütend und ängstlich genug, um den Wechsel ihres Armes zu erzwingen. Ein leichter Flaum aus reinweißen Federn spross an ihrem rechten Arm entlang, als sich das Feuer über ihrer Handfläche bildete. Fleur zog ihren Arm zurück und schleuderte den Flammenball auf den letzten Randalierer. Dieser verschmolz mit einem zweiten Feuerball, bevor der erste überhaupt treffen konnte, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht nötig war. Trotz ihres Zustandes war Fleurs Ziel getroffen. Ihr Feuer traf den Angreifer mitten in der Mitte und floss über ihn hinweg. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und schrie, aber Veelas Feuer war nicht so einfach wie normale Flammen. Diese waren hungrig. Bevor ihre beiden Retter etwas tun konnten, wie ihre Zauberstäbe zu heben, fiel der maskierte Mann tot zu Boden, seine Kleidung brannte noch immer.

Schwer atmend wandten sich der grünäugige Mann und das braunhaarige Mädchen einander zu.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragten Beide gleichzeitig. Beide nickten und antworteten: "Mir geht es gut."

Das Mädchen wandte sich an Fleur und ließ sich neben sie fallen. "Geht es dir gut?"

 _"Oui, je ne suis pas blessée. Est-ce que tu vas bien?"_ sagte Fleur, während sie sich in eine sitzende Position hievte und versuchte, das Schwindelgefühl zu ignorieren.

"Es tut mir leid, ich spreche nicht viel Französisch", sagte das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd.

"Ah, natürlich", sagte Fleur mit einem Stöhnen. "Entschuldigung. Mir geht es meistens gut. Bist du es?"

"Ich bin okay. Ein bisschen gequetscht, aber gut", sagte sie und wandte sich zu dem Mann um, der die Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sich immer noch auf der Lichtung umsah. "Ich bin, Hermine und das ist Harry. Wenn du es schaffst, sollten wir gehen, bevor mehr von ihnen kommen."

"Ich ... brauche vielleicht etwas Hilfe bei zat. Ze hat mich auf dem 'Kopf getroffen und ich bin immer noch ein schwindelig ... Ich weiß nicht, wie das Wort ist. Es dreht sich."

"Orientierungslos. Harry?"

"Verstanden", sagte Harry. "Nimm die Rune, Mine. Aber ... sei vorsichtig ... ich wusste, dass sie nicht gerade Tödlich ist, aber ..." Seine Stimme stockte leicht, bevor sie wieder hart wurde. "Vergiss es. Wenn sie Roben der Todesser tragen und versuchen dich zu töten, dann verdienen sie es." Er gab Hermine den Runenstein und der Junge bewegte sich zu Fleur und half ihr aufzustehen. Sie stöhnte und hielt ihre freie Hand an ihren Kopf und wartete darauf, dass sich die Welt wieder beruhigte. Ihr anderer Arm war über Harry´s Schulter gelegt, als er etwas von ihrem Gewicht unterstützte.

"Okay, lass uns gehen", sagte Hermine, hielt ihren Zauberstab vor sich erhoben und ging voran. Glücklicherweise schafften sie es ohne weitere Zwischenfälle in den Wald und Harry ließ Fleur vorsichtig auf einen Baumstumpf nieder.

"Merci, vous m'avez sauvée. Je vous dois la vie", sagte Fleur lächelnd zu den beiden Jugendlichen. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf sie und Hermine wollte etwas sagen bevor Fleur abwinkte. "Entschuldigung, ich meinte, euch danken. Ihr beide rettet wenigstens meine Tugend und wahrscheinlicher mein Leben das gut. Ich schulde euch eine große Schuld."

Harry wurde rot. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Leute zu retten scheint eine Gewohnheit von uns zu sein ..."

Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Mehr Harry´s Gewohnheit, wo wir alle einfach mitgeschleppt werden. Kennst du Heilungszauber ...?"

"Oh, wo sind meine Manierz ... ich bin Fleur Delacour", sagte Fleur mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Und nein, ich kenne keine der Heilungszauber. Es wird mir in ein paar Minuten wieder gut gehen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich ziemlich zimperlich bin und die Welt sich seit einiger Zeit weit weniger dreht. Eine Kopfverletzung war es nicht schlecht, nur frustrierend. "

"Du solltest es immer noch sehen", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. "Gehirnerschütterungen sind nie etwas, was man einfach abtun sollte."

"Ich werde es tun. Ich verspreche es, ´Ermine", sagte Fleur nickend. Sie war sehr erfreut, als bei dieser Bewegung nur ein dumpfer Schmerz war.

"Gut. Harry, geht es dir gut?" sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um.

"Mir geht es gut, Mine", Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als ein brennender grüner Schädel in den Himmel schoss und eine Schlange sich durch seinen Mund schlängelte. Schreie ertönten erneut und entfernte Pops läuteten den Rückzug der restlichen Randalierer ein. "Das ist das Dunkle Mal, oder?"

"Ja, ist es", sagte Hermine blass. "Du denkst nicht ...?"

"Ich bezweifle es", sagte Harry. "Voldemort ist nicht so dumm. Er würde nie etwas so großes angreifen ohne eine Menge Anhänger und er wäre wahrscheinlich besser organisiert."

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Harry", sagte Hermine sanft.

"Voldemort? Ich denke, dass er tot ist?" fragte Fleur zwischen den Beiden. "Wurde er nicht vor über einem Jahrzehnt getötet?"

"Er ist nur größtenteils tot", sagte Harry seufzend und rieb sich die Stirn. "Es ist kompliziert und jetzt ist nicht wirklich die Zeit zu erklären. Warte eine Sekunde und lass mich sehen, ob ich Shiva oder Sirius kontaktieren kann. K _ **ontaktiere**_ Shiva."

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich von Harry zu Hermine wandte. "Er kann zauberstablose Weitwurf-Zaubersprüche machen? Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das möglich war!"

Hermine kicherte. "Es ist ein weiterer Runenstein, nur eine miniaturisierte Version." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und tippte auf ihren Ohrring. "Siehst du? Harry ist ziemlich geschickt mit Runen. Wir haben alle einen entsprechenden Runen-Stein, damit wir uns in Notfällen verständigen können. Ich glaube, dass sein Vormund es in der Hitze des Augenblicks vergessen hat, als sie uns sagte, wir sollten eine Eule nach ihr schicken wenn sie vermisst wird ", endete Hermine mit einem sanften Grinsen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verspreche, dich nicht zu ärgern. Ja, uns geht es gut, aber wir haben ein älteres Mädchen gefunden und sie ist verletzt. Nicht schwer, aber jemand sollte sie noch ansehen ... Beim rosa flammenden Zelt und ungefähr zwei Reihen weiter nördlich und hundert Fuß in ... ähm, darüber würde ich lieber zu Hause reden, Shiva ... nein, mir geht's gut ... ja, wirklich ... ja, ich habe ... ich bin okay, ich will um darüber zu reden, aber nicht über einen Runen-Stein, Shiva, deshalb habe ich gesagt, ich würde warten, bis wir nach Hause kommen ... Hermine, bin ich schockiert? " fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich an die Brünette. Fleur spähte nur völlig verloren zwischen ihnen hin und her. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm einen Daumen hoch. "Hermine sagt, es geht mir gut. Oh, ich sehe euch. Warte." Er nahm einen weiteren sechseckigen Runenstein heraus und hielt ihn hoch. Eine Sekunde später sprang der schönste Silberpanther heraus und schlich durch die Bäume zu den Zelten.

"Mon Dieu ... Ist das ein Patronus? Aus einem Runenstein?" fragte Fleur mit offenen Mund.

"Wie ich schon sagte, Harry ist gut mit Runen." Hermine seufzte. "Es ist technisch gesehen kein Patronus. Wir sind nicht ganz sicher, was es ist, um ehrlich zu sein. Er beschreitet mit dem Silver Spirit neue Wege. Oh, da sind sie."

Hermine stand auf und winkte zwei Erwachsenen, die auf sie zu schritten und dem silbernen Panther folgten, als er durch den Wald auf die Teenager zulief. Die Frau erschien ein paar Jahre älter als Fleur zu sein, obwohl der Mann ein bisschen reifer war, vielleicht Mitte dreißig? Sobald sie Harry und Hermine erblickte, beschleunigte die Frau von einem schnellen Trab zu einem vollen Sprint mit dem Mann, der nur etwas langsamer hinter ihr war. Sie stoppte, als der Panther sich zerstreute und Harry in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog.

"Shiva, ich habe gesagt, dass es mir gut geht", murmelte Harry, drückte sie zurück und riss seine leuchtenden Augen kritisch über sie. "Du bist verletzt." Er streckte eine Hand aus, um sanft eine Verbrennung an ihrem rechten Arm zu berühren.

"Es ist nichts, Kleiner", sagte Shiva und strich seine Sorgen ab. "Ich habe eine Paste im Haus und es wird an einem Tag weg sein." Sie beäugte ihn. "Und dein, „ _ **gut**_ " _'_ tendiert dazu,' _Ich bin vor ein paar Minuten fast gestorben, aber jetzt ist alles cool, entschuldige mich, während ich hier blute '."_

Der andere Mann, Sirius? War auch deutlich besorgt, als er alle drei Jugendlichen überprüfte. Fleur bemerkte, dass seine Augen etwas unfokussiert waren, als er sie ansah. Innerlich fluchend zügelte sie ihren Charme. Ihre Verletzung muss nun stark vermindert sein. Sirius 'Augen konzentrierten sich wieder und er nickte ihr zu, bevor er Hermine in eine schnelle Umarmung zog. "Ihr seid wirklich in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Sirius", sagte Hermine seufzend. "Nachdem das Adrenalin nachlässt, bezweifle ich, dass es für lange Zeit in Ordnung sein wird, aber für den Moment sind Harry und ich unverletzt, abgesehen von einigen blauen Flecken. Fleur hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, obwohl sie sagte, dass der Schwindel nachlässt. Ich glaube sie hat auch einige Prellungen, aber wir haben sie erreicht, bevor sie die Chance hatten, weiter zu gehen. "

"Und die Angreifer?" hat er gefragt.

Harry und Shiva runzelten beide die Stirn, während Hermine eine Grimasse schnitt. Bevor einer der Jugendlichen etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Fleur ihn: "Sie wurde behandelt. ´Arry und ´Ermine haben mir das Leben gerettet. Sie waren ziemlich beeindruckend und ziemlich ... entschlossen?"

"Ich würde sagen, nicht unbedingt entschlossen", seufzte Hermine. "Sie sind tot. Fünf Körper in der Nähe der Flammen."

"Besser die als ihr", sagte Sirius und Shiva nickte zustimmend.

"Ist jemand hinter den Anderen her, die entkommen sind?" fragte Harry.

"Entschuldige, Kid", seufzte Shiva. "Sie haben Portschlüssel benutzt, um zu entkommen, als jemand das Dunkle Mal ausgesandt hat. Keine Möglichkeit, sie jetzt zu verfolgen, es sei denn, sie waren dumm genug, vom Ministerium registrierte Schlüssel zu verwenden, was sehr unwahrscheinlich erscheint."

"Sie können Portschlüssel nicht verfolgen?" fragte Harry ungläubig. An den zitternden Köpfen runzelte er die Stirn. "Eine weitere Sache, die der To-Do-Liste hinzugefügt werden sollte", murmelte er.

"Kid..."

"Es sind nur gefaltete und sich überschneidende Räume. Das Nachverfolgen wird einfacher als das Erstellen des Silver Spirit."

"Harry!" sagte Shiva mit rauen Ton. Er schaute auf und schloss die Augen, bevor er tief einatmete und nickte.

"Richtig. Entschuldigung. Wir sollten Fleur zu einem Heiler bringen", sagte er.

Fleur richtete sich auf. Die Welt blieb dieses Mal vollkommen still. "Mein Mutter hat einige grundlegende Heilfähigkeiten. Unser Zelt war in der Nähe des Stadions mit den Veela Maskottchen aus Bulgarien."

Hermine nickte. "Oh, das würde erklären, wie du diesen Feuerball werfen konntest."

Fleur verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber. Zögernd wandte sie sich den vier zu, aber überraschenderweise schien sich niemand für die Offenbarung zu interessieren. Sie blinzelte darüber. Fleur und ihre Mutter hatten seit ihrer Einreise in dieses Land regelmäßig mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen. Ein weiterer guter Grund, Gabi zu Hause zu lassen.

"Das ist ziemlich cool", Harry nickte. "Hattest du damals Freunde bei den Cheerleadern?"

"Ja", sagte Fleur immer noch geschockt. "Ein entfernte Cousine ..."

"Nett. Hoffentlich hat sie dir dann gute Plätze gegeben." Er zog sich von Shiva zurück und ging auf sie zu, wobei er seine Schulter wieder anbot. "Brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

"Ich ... oui. dank dich", Fleur schüttelte fast den Kopf, aber fing sich selbst auf, bevor sie die Bewegung begann. Als die Gruppe auf die Zelte zuging, um ihre Eltern zu finden, konnte Fleur nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wer diese Leute waren.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Verdammte Feiglinge. Erbärmlich, schwach, verabscheuungswürdig, kleine verdammte Feiglinge", murmelte Barty Crouch Jr. als er durch die Gasse humpelte. Sein Vater war abgelenkt und schwach gewesen, seit die Wahrheit über Sirius Black herauskam und seine Kontrolle ließ seit Wochen stetig nach. Barty hatte die Verwirrung im Aufruhr am Spiel benutzt, um die Kontrolle völlig zu zerstören. Er hatte seinen Vater genau dort getötet, aber Winky hatte ihn verschwinden lassen, bevor er den Zauberstab des Mannes stehlen konnte. Dumme Hauselfe. Würde nicht mal kommen wenn er sie jetzt rief. Den Körper seines Vaters auf sie zu werfen, hätte nicht dazu gezählt, ihr Kleidung zu geben. Sie war eine fanatische kleine Bestie und sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass das zählt. Was auch immer. Er brauchte keinen Hauselfen. Er hatte es lange selbst gut gemacht, lange bevor er eingesperrt war.

Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft, den Zauberstab dieses Zauberers zu stehlen. Der Junge hatte ihn in seiner Gesäßtasche! Will er seine Arschbacken weg sprengen? Diese Schwester aber ... sie war scharf. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Barty den Zauberstab stahl und ihm einen Fluch verpasst. Ein kraftvoller Fluch. Er hatte gerade noch das Dunkle Mal beschwören können, bevor ihr Zauberstab auftauchte und er sofort apparieren musste, um ihrem Fluch auszuweichen. Die kleine Hündin hatte es noch geschafft, sein Bein ziemlich gut zu treffen. Barty grunzte, da es in Wirklichkeit ein schöner Schuss war. Nachdem er seine Wunde verbunden hatte und trotz der Gefahr, war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich davon abzuhalten, für einen kurzen Moment zurück auf das Gelände zu gehen. Er fand es verlassen von seiner Verwandtschaft vor, die Todesser waren geflohen, sobald das Zeichen erschien.

Mit einem finsteren Blick war Barty gegangen, um seinen Plan zu beginnen. Es war trügerisch, seinen Meister zu finden. Riddle Manor war nicht wirklich der sicherste Ort, um sich zu verstecken, obwohl es wahr war, denn niemand in den Reihen war vertraut genug gewesen, um von der Bedeutung des Gebäudes zu erfahren. Barty war relativ sicher, dass nur ihm und Bella erzählt worden war und selbst dann war es nur nach genug magischen Ritualen, möglich gewesen. Gut, dass er wenig mögliche Gene seines Vaters im Körper hatte. Als er die feige Ratte Wurmschwanz bei seinen Meister sah, war es beschämend. Oh, wie er sich danach sehnte, den Narren zu foltern! Aber nein, sein Meister hatte es verboten ... vorerst.

Der Plan, das kommende Turnier zu infiltrieren, war einfach und genial. Es wäre sicherlich besser gewesen, den Platz seines Vaters zu übernehmen, aber Black hatte diese Option zunichte gemacht. Er war gezwungen, mit der zweitbesten Lösung zufrieden zu sein. Alastor Moody. Der Mann war als schrecklich paranoid bekannt bei denen, denen er nicht unbedingt vertraute, daher würde es nicht sonderlich komisch aussehen, wenn Barty statt den Getränken der Schule aus seinem eigenen Flachmann Vielsafttrank trank. Es gab sogar einmal eine Zeit, in der Barty die Schauspielerei genossen hatte, also sollte es einfach sein, einen brutalen alten Veteranen zu spielen, der Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste unterrichten könnte. Es könnte sogar Spaß machen. Die Entscheidung, sein Bein monatelang freiwillig aufzugeben, wurde nach dem Schaden, den das Mädchen ihm zugefügt hatte, viel leichter gemacht.

Nein, der wirkliche Trick bei diesem Plan wäre, Harry Potter in die Lage zu versetzen, das Turnier zu gewinnen. Der Junge mag kompetenter und mächtiger sein als ursprünglich angenommen, aber Barty hatte gehört, dass die Gerüchte über das Turnier viel intensiver waren als der ursprüngliche Plan. Drachen waren schwierig genug gewesen und er hatte keine Lust, Wege durch die neueren Herausforderungen zu finden. Er hoffte nur, dass der Junge beim Turnier nicht sterben würde, sonst würde sein Meister sicherlich enttäuscht sein, aber ... es gab eine große Auswahl an Feinden, die für das Sonnenwend-Ritual verwendet werden konnten. Harry Potter musste nicht überleben, um seinen Meister zurückzubringen ...

Äh, er würde warten und sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Vielleicht würde ihn der Junge trotzdem überraschen. Gerade jetzt hatte Barty einen paranoiden alten Mann zu entführen.


	18. An Angry Witch

**An Angry Witch**

Shiva war in der Nähe von Harry, als er in den Reihen zwischen den Zelten entlang ging, während Fleur sich an seine Schulter lehnte. Hermine ging auf die andere Seite und beobachtete aufmerksam, ob das ältere Mädchen weitere Hilfe brauchte. Sirius flankierte Hermine, und hielt Ausschau, für den Fall, dass irgendwelche Nachzügler in den Aufstand verwickelt waren.

Schließlich kamen sie zu der Gruppierung von Zelten, in denen die Veela´s untergebracht waren. Fleur erblickte ihre Mutter und stritt sich mit einem Mann in den Roben der britischen Auroren in der Nähe des Eingangs zu den Zelten. Sie richtete sie schweigend auf und ging näher zu der Gruppe.

"... Es ist mir egal, was dir passiert ist, kleiner Mann!" Apollines knurrende Stimme, die durch die Luft drang, ließ Fleur zusammenzucken. Sie war außerordentlich dankbar, dass es ihrer Mutter gelungen war, ihre Wut so weit zu kontrollieren, dass nur eine leichte Federschicht sichtbar war. Es war sehr lange her, seit sie ihre Mutter so wütend gesehen hatte. Das letzte Mal regnete es Feuerbälle vom Himmel. "Sie waren Kronzeugen, als diese Männer meine Tochter angegriffen haben. Wenn Sie einem internationalen Zwischenfall aus dem Weg gehen wollen, hören Sie auf, über diese Idioten zu streiten und FINDEN SIE MEINE TOCHTER!"

"Lasst mich mit ihr sprechen", sagte Fleur leise zu den Anderen. "Wenn meine Mama´ ihren Akzent wiedererlangt, weiß man, dass sie ... angespannt ist."

"Ma'am, dort sind viele verletzt", sagte der Auror mit herablassender Stimme. "Diese Bürger waren die einzigen tödlichen Opfer. Natürlich suchen wir nach ihrer Tochter. Sie ist eine wichtige Zeugin und wird befragt werden müssen."

"Sprechen Sie von den _**Bürgern**_ , die mich schänden wollten?" fragte Fleur laut, als sie hinter den Beiden auftauchte.

"Fleur!" rief Apolline. Sie drängte sich an den Auroren vorbei und rannte zu ihrer Tochter, schnell ihre Tochter untersuchend. "Ich sehe kein Blut oder Wunden. Warum stützt du dich auf diesen jungen Mann?"

"Ich wurde am Kopf getroffen, Mum. Ich war zumeist etwas … Desorientiert?" fragte Fleur und sah zu Hermine, die zurück nickte. "Die Desorientierung ist vorbei, aber ich bin immer noch ein wenig unsicher." `arry hilft. "Und ´ermine hat mich vor den Männern gerettet, mit denen Sie gesprochen haben."

Apolline nickte. Sie warf Harry und Hermine einen kritischen Blick zu und beobachtete dann Shiva und Sirius. Sie atmete tief durch und die Federn, die ihre Arme bedeckten, begannen wieder zu verschwinden. "Du bist sonst unverletzt?"

" _Oui_. Sie kamen, bevor die Männer eine Chance hatten, mehr als Prellungen zu verursachen.

Der Auror hatte einen finsteren Blick auf sein Gesicht. "Fleur Delacour, ich werde Sie ins Ministerium bringen müssen, um Fragen zu den jüngsten Todesfällen zu beantworten."

Sirius 'Augenbrauen hoben sich und seine Haltung versteifte sich. "Wirklich? Sie sind Scrimgeour, richtig?" Beim Nicken des Auroren fuhr Sirius fort: "Nun, ich bin mal so mutig, wir haben mitbekommen, dass hier weitere Zeugen sind. Warum nehmen Sie nur Fleur und nicht Harry oder Hermine mit? Sie waren auch in den Kampf involviert, wissen sie. Scheint Ihnen ja egal zu sein, warum scheinen Sie das Mädchen so zu behandeln, als wäre es eine Kriminelle statt eines Opfers? "

"Ich werde Ihnen nicht danken, dass sie mir erklärt haben, wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe", schnappte Scrimgeour.

"Fleur!" Ein Ruf ertönte. Fleur drehte sich um und sah ihren Vater mit einer Frau die ein Monokel trug herbei eilte. "Dir geht's gut!" Er hielt kurz inne, als er die Anderen in ihrer Nähe bemerkte und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Mon Dieu. Lord Black, Monsieur Potter, ich nehme an, Sie waren diejenigen, die meine Tochter gefunden haben? Ich kann Ihnen nicht genug danken."

»Papa, ´Arry und ´ermine waren die, die mir geholfen haben«, sagte Fleur. Einen Moment später registrierte er, was er sagte, und sie keuchte, drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann an, der sie unterstützte. "Potter?" _Harry_ _Potter_? "

Harry zuckte zusammen, nickte aber. "Schuldig."

"Das könntest du sagen", sagte Fleur kopfschüttelnd.

Harry schloss gerade seine Augen, ist Resignation. "Ich bevorzuge wirklich nur Harry", murmelte er.

Fleur runzelte die Stirn und schaffte es kaum aufzuhören. Natürlich würde er seinen Ruhm angesichts seiner Vergangenheit hassen. "Natürlich. Ich bleibe bei ´arry, ja? " Sein Kopf schnellte wieder hoch und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sie anstarrte und langsam nickte.

"Harry, Hermine, Professor Babbling, Lord Black", sagte die Frau, als sie ganz entspannt auftauchte. "Miss Delacour. Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle hinsetzen." Sie winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und mehrere Stühle wurden beschworen. Shiva und Sirius bewegten sich schnell, um sich belustigt zu setzen und Harry und Hermine halfen Fleur sich zu setzen. Ihre Mutter kniete vor ihr und murmelte diagnostische und heilende Zaubersprüche, während ihr Vater direkt neben ihr saß und ihre Hand ergriff.

"Ich bin kein Kind, Papa. Mir geht es gut. Nur ein bisschen schwindelig", seufzte Fleur über die beschützende Art ihres Vaters. Es war schön zu wissen, dass er sich so sehr sorgte. "Das könnte nicht einmal das Ergebnis einer Verletzung sein."

"Dir geht es nicht gut", sagte Apolline mit einem kleinen finsteren Blick. "Das wird schon, aber dir geht es momentan nicht gut. Wie schwer bist du getroffen worden?"

Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Genug, dass ich es sehr schwer fand, den Wechsel zu erzwingen.

Apolline seufzte. "Ja, das würde Sinn machen. Ich habe getan, was ich kann. Du wirst einen Trank brauchen, wenn wir in das Hotel zurückkehren, aber du bist nicht in Gefahr, dass Komplikationen auftreten könnten." Fleur hörte, wie ihr Vater leise erleichtert aufatmete, und sie gab nicht zu, dass auch die Spannung, die sie gehabt hatte, nachließ.

"Direktorin Bones", sagte Shiva zu der Monokelfrau. "Der leitende Auror Scrimgeour hat etwas über Fragen erwähnt?"

"Ja, das Mädchen muss mit kommen, um Fragen zu beantworten, was heute Nacht passiert ist", sagte der Auror, der jetzt wieder selbstgefällig aussah, nachdem sein Chef angekommen war.

Bones stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Scrimgeour tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und halt die Klappe. Du magst in deinem Job gut sein, wenn du nicht deinen Kopf in Fudge´s Arsch schiebst, aber ich will dich wirklich nicht beschützen müssen, wenn du dumm genug bist einen der mächtigsten Männer im französischen Ministerium zu verärgern. " Fleur´s Vater gab dem Auroren ein räuberisches Grinsen, das den anderen Mann leicht blass werden ließ. "Nun, wenn wir alle damit fertig sind, unsere Dominanz mit diesem kleinen Wettbewerb zu zeigen, Miss Delacour, Harry, würdet ihr Beide gerne erklären, was vor ein paar Minuten passiert ist?"

"Du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass sie den Todesser-Angriff erklären, Amelia!" sagte Sirius.

Sie seufzte und funkelte ihn an. Ich frage nicht nach dem Aufruhr, sondern nach ihrem eigenen Kampf. Die Verletzungen waren heute Abend reichlich vorhanden, aber die einzigen bestätigten Toten wurden in der Nähe dieser Beiden gefunden. Scrimgeour war vielleicht schwer verletzt. Es ist nicht falsch, dass wir wissen müssen, was passiert ist. "

"Drei", sagte Hermine leise.

"Es tut mir Leid?" fragte Bones.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen. "Die bestätigten Toten waren in der Nähe von 'Uns drei', Madam Bones: Fleur, Harry und ich. Ich habe zuerst einen getötet. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich hörte einen Schrei, sah Fleur mit ihren Armen hinter ihrem Rücken gefangen. Ein Mann vor ihr mit offenen Roben und einer Maske. Ich war ... ziemlich wütend darüber ", sagte sie. Fleur sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Mädchens kurz verfinsterte, bevor sie zu einem neutralen Ausdruck zurückkehrte. Sie fixierte ihren auf Madame Bones Augen. "Ich habe einen Entwaffnung - Zauber auf den Mann ausgeübt. Er muss sehr überwältigt sein, weil er ihn mehrere Meter zurückgeworfen hat und ich denke, dass er mehrere Rippen gebrochen hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebte. Ich hatte es nicht beabsichtigt ihn zu töten, ich wollte ihn nur Kampfunfähig machen. Fünf gegen einen mit einer Geisel sind keine guten Chancen. Besonders wenn die Fünf alle erwachsene Zauberer sind und ich noch nicht einmal mein viertes Jahr begonnen habe. "

Fleur´s Augenbrauen hoben sich. Dieses Mädchen war nicht mit dem vierten Jahr fertig? Jemand so geschicktes, geschmeidiges und beeindruckendes war so jung? Und von dem, an was sie sich erinnerte, war Harry Potter auch kaum 14 ...

"Obwohl ich Ihnen raten würde, beim nächsten Mal statt eines entwaffnenden Zaubers einen Betäubungszauber zu versuchen, kann ich diese Argumentation sicherlich nicht kritisieren, Miss Granger. Bitte fahren Sie fort", sagte Bones und winkte damit sie fort fuhr.

"Nachdem ich den entwaffnenden Spruch losgeschickt hatte, sprang ich auf den Mann, der Fleur hielt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu befreien. Ich nahm vor Hogwarts Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung. Ich ... kam auf seinen Nacken. Es war teilweise beabsichtigt, aber ich glaube, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihm den Hals gebrochen habe, als wir auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen sind. "Hermines schaudern war subtil, aber für Fleur sichtbar. Sie griff um Harry herum und drückte das Bein der jungen Frau. Hermine sah auf und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

»Danke, du warst großartig 'ermine«, sagte Fleur. "Es wäre wahrscheinlich viel schlimmer geworden, hättest du nicht so gehandelt wie du es getan hast." Sie konnte das Schaudern bei der Horror Show, die sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte, nicht unterdrücken, wie die Dinge gewesen wären, wenn das jüngere Mädchen nicht eingegriffen hätte.

"Das war ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, als ich dort ankam, Madame Bones", warf Harry ein. Er hatte einen Arm um Hermine gelegt um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. "Ich warf eine _Explosions-Rune_ in die Gruppe. Derjenige, den Hermine zuerst niedergeschlagen hatte, und ein anderer der Angreifer wurde von der Explosion getroffen. Ein dritter Typ wurde zurückgestoßen und ich schickte ihm eine _Stachel-Rune_ hinterher. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er ein Schild oder so etwas beschwören würde, aber er hat es nicht getan. Die _Stachel-Rune_ hat ihn getötet. "Harry´s Stimme klang vorsichtig tonlos. "Ich schickte ein paar Zaubersprüche zu dem, von dem ich dachte, dass es der letzte war und Hermine bekam einen Fluch ab, während er abgelenkt war. Er sah es kommen, bewegte sich aber zu spät und es traf seine Brust statt seines Armes."

Fleur übernahm die Geschichte. "Die Todesfälle waren alle unbeabsichtigt, Madame. Der letzte war es nicht. Ich sah den letzten Mann, der ' _Arry_ ' und ' _Ermine_ ' verfluchte, während sie abgelenkt waren. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht und ich verstand nicht vollständig, was ´ _Ermine_ " sagte. Ich hatte eine teilweise Verwandlung und schickte einen Feuerball auf den Mann. Ich wusste, was für ein Ergebnis wahrscheinlich passieren würde, aber ich war viel mehr darauf bedacht, sie zu schützen, die mir halfen, mich vor einen Mann zu schützen, der mich angegriffen hatte."

"Verwandlung?" sagte Bones und sah sich zwischen Fleur und ihrer Mutter um. "Ah, Veela?" Die Beiden nickten.

Scrimgeour murmelte dunkel: "Warum glaubst du, dass ich sie zum Verhör bringen will?"

Bones kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich an den Auror. "Erinnerst du dich, was mit der letzten Person passiert ist, die für mich gearbeitet hat und die Vorurteile über die vorgefasste Realität hatte? Ohne dass ein bevorzugter Politiker sie beschützen würde? Nach meinem Verständnis arbeitet Mafalda als einfache Aushilfe für den Tagespropheten." Scrimgeour verzog das Gesicht, nickte und blieb stumm. Bones wandte sich wieder an Fleur und fuhr weiter freundlicher fort: "Dein Erbe würde sicherlich die Verbrennungen erklären. Sehr gut. Sonst noch was?"

"Nein, Madame Bones", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Danach sind wir in den Wald gelaufen und haben uns mit Shiva getroffen und Sirius ist gleich danach her gekommen."

Bones nickte und stand auf. "Ihre Erklärung stimmt mit dem überein, was ich bereits von den anderen Zeugen gehört habe, ebenso wie die beobachteten Verletzungen. In keinem Teil eurer Geschichte wurden Verbrechen begangen, nur Selbstverteidigung. Miss Granger, ich würde ein Training empfehlen, um sicherzustellen, dass Sie entweder lernen, ihre Zaubersprüche nicht so sehr zu überladen, wenn es nicht beabsichtigt ist, oder stattdessen instinktiv andere Zaubersprüche zu erlernen. Ein Schnittfluch kann unter den richtigen Umständen genauso tödlich sein wie ein Todesfluch. Mr. Potter, während ich ihre Handlungen sicher verstehe, ist Zurückhaltung in der Regel die bessere Option, wenn möglich. " Beide Teenager nickten ihr zustimmend zu. Fleur schulterte ihre Gesichtszüge, um nicht zu knurren. Diese Männer hatten bekommen, was sie verdienten, soweit es sie betraf. "Ich halte die Angelegenheit für gelöst und entschuldige mich für die Tortur. Offensichtlich kann das Ministerium nicht für die Aktionen von aufständischen Terroristen verantwortlich gemacht werden, aber die Folgen hätten sicherlich taktvoller gehandhabt werden können." Sie funkelte Scrimgeour kurz an, der genervt nickte. "Wenn einer von Ihnen zusätzliche medizinische Hilfe benötigt, ist St. Mungos die am besten geeignete Einrichtung. Scrimgeour, sie kommen mit mir. Wir müssen herausfinden, wie diese Kriminellen Portschlüssel erhalten haben." Sie nickte allen Anwesenden noch einmal zu, bevor sie mit dem Auroren im Schlepptau verschwand.

Als die Beiden weggingen, wandte sich Sébastien Delacour mit einem schiefen Grinsen an seine Tochter. "Also, du hast dem Lokalhelden geholfen und fünf Angreifer mit einer Kopfverletzung ausgeschaltet, wie? Gut gemacht, Fleur."

Fleur verdrehte die Augen in guter Laune. "Ja, dank dir, Papa. ' _Arry_ ,' _Ermine_ , ich kann euch wirklich nicht genug für diesen Abend danken."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Fleur, mach dir keine Sorgen", kommentierte Harry und winkte ab.

Hermine schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. "Gern geschehen, Fleur."

"Keiner von euch wird Probleme haben, oder?" fragte Apolline.

Shiva lehnte sich vor und seufzte. "Sie mag nicht so gewesen sein, aber Amelia ist eine Freundin. Es ist gut, dass dein Mann sie holen wollte, weil Scrimgeour ein bisschen so sein kann, als hätte er ein Stock im Hintern. Amelia ist fair und sie vertraut uns auch. Sie hat gewonnen. Lass nichts in Unordnung geraten und nichts wird zurückkommen, um deine Tochter oder diese beiden zu verfolgen. "

Sirius lächelte breit. "Amy mag es wahrscheinlich, dass es fünf Möchtegern -Todesser weniger gibt. Sie wird sich mehr über den Papierkram ärgern, aber dafür ist Scrimgeour da."

"Wenn dir das gleich ist", sagte Shiva stehend. "Jetzt, wo auf Fleur aufgepasst wird, muss ich die Kinder nach Hause bringen."

Sébastien nickte und erhob sich. "Natürlich. Wenn Sie jemals in Frankreich sind, können Sie in _Château_ _Delacour_ einkehren."

"Das werden wir dann auch wahrscheinlich tun, Sir", sagte Harry, trat vor und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes. "Fleur, es war nett, dich zu treffen, obwohl die Umstände sicher besser hätten sein können. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du in der Zukunft bei etwas Hilfe benötigst." Er umarmte sie schnell und trat zurück zu Shiva.

Hermine trat vor und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Dasselbe gilt für mich. Nimm an, was auch immer deine Mutter dir sagt. Denk daran, Gehirnerschütterungen sollten nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden."

Fleur rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, _Ermine_. Bleiben wir in Verbindung?"

Die zwei Teenager lächelten und nickten. Sirius schüttelte ihren Eltern die Hand, grinste sie an und folgte den anderen Dreien, als sie losgingen.

Fleur seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater zu. Beide gaben ihr passende Ausdrücke der Belustigung. "Fang nicht an."

"Sie waren süß, oder nicht", kommentierte ihre Mutter.

"Ja, das waren sie", stimmte ihr Vater zu. "Und von dem, was ich höre, ist er im Moment ziemlich verfügbar."

Fleur stöhnte. "Lass uns einfach gehen. Bitte? Nur weil meine Retter attraktiv sind, Manieren hatten und schöne Körper hatten ..." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihre Eltern lautstark kicherten und errötete bei ihrem Eingeständnis. "Es war eine lange Nacht. Lasst uns einfach gehen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Sirius hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, Hermine mit dem Versprechen nach Hause zu bringen, mit ihren Eltern über die Ereignisse des Abends zu sprechen. Er ließ Shiva und Harry alleine in ihrer Wohnung, mit jeweils einer Tasse Tee vor sich. In den letzten zehn Minuten war es still geworden, Harry tüftelte nervös an seiner Tasse. Schließlich stellte Shiva ihre Tasse ab und spähte zu ihrem Schützling. "Also ... willst du heute Abend darüber reden oder würdest du lieber morgen früh?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das auf ' **nie** ' stellen könnte?" murmelte Harry.

Shiva grinste. "Keine Chance, Kid."

Harry seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, es jetzt einfach zu tun." Er stellte auch seine Tasse ab und sah auf den Tisch. "Ich fühle mich nicht schlecht, sie umzubringen ... Aber ich fühle mich schlecht, dass ich mich nicht schlecht fühle. Macht das Sinn?"

"Das tut es tatsächlich. Das ist eine gute Sache, Kid." Shiva verrückte die Stühle so, dass sie neben Harry war und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Die Tatsache, dass du erkennst, dass du dich für etwas schlecht fühlen solltest, unterscheidet dich von ihnen."

"Aber sollte ich mich nicht schrecklich fühlen, dass ich jemanden getötet habe? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich Quirrell vor ein paar Jahren getötet habe, aber ... er war von Voldemort besessen und war im Grunde tot. Diese Leute waren nicht besessen ... sie waren nur Leute. "

"Leute, die eine Fremde angegriffen haben und jemanden angegriffen haben, der dir wichtig ist", sagte Shiva sanft.

"Das sollte aber keine Entschuldigung sein, oder?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah immer noch in seine Tasse. "Ich hatte nicht tödliche Optionen. Ich hätte versuchen können, sie zu betäuben oder sie zu entwaffnen, oder irgendeine andere Art von Hinrichtungen. Zum Teufel, ich hätte ihnen einfach eine _Gefrier-Rune_ hinwerfen können. Aber das Erste, was ich wollte, waren das stärkere und mehr gefährliche Dinge sie treffen sollen... habe ich dir gesagt, dass Dumbledore mich am Ende des Schuljahres beschuldigt hatte, _**Dunkel**_ zu werden? Was, wenn er Recht hat?"

Shiva beugte sich vor und nahm Harry in eine Umarmung. Er versteifte sich ein wenig, aber nach ein paar Momenten entspannte er sich und lehnte sich gegen sie. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und sagte: "Kid, wenn ich in deinen Schuhen gewesen wäre, wäre meine erste Reaktion ein Reduktor auf Kopf oder Brust gewesen. Nichts wäre überlebbar gewesen. Sirius hätte noch tödlichere und grenzwertigere Dunkle Magie genutzt. Du hast tatsächlich mehr Zurückhaltung gezeigt, als die meisten. Verdammt, wenn Amelia dort gewesen wäre, um Susan zu beschützen, dann hätte es keinen Körper mehr gegeben, um sie zu identifizieren. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Harry. Du hast das Mädchen, das du liebst, vor Leuten beschützt, die versuchten, sie zu töten. Das ist alles, worüber du nachdenken musst. "

"Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich mich schlecht fühlen sollte", sagte er in ihre Schulter.

"Ich weiß, und ich bezweifle, dass dieses Gefühl jemals verschwinden wird, Kleiner, was definitiv eine gute Sache ist", sagte sie leise. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, weil du dich und Andere verteidigt hast. Ich habe nicht gelogen im Wald, als ich mit Sirius übereinstimmte, dass es besser sie getroffen hat als dich. Ich würde hundert Todesser töten, bevor ich zulassen würde, dass sie dich verletzen, Harry. "

"Ich bin nicht so besonders ..."

"Für mich schon, Kid. So wie du es auch für deine Freunde bist." Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück und lächelte ihn an. "Komm, lass uns etwas Positives sehen und dich dann ins Bett bringen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Ein paar Tage vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres las Harry ein Buch, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er stand auf, um nachzuschauen, und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er Bill Weasley im Eingangsbereich sah. "Hey, Bill. Was machst du hier?"

"Lange nicht gesehen, Harry", sagte Bill und grinste. "Ich bin hier um mit Shiva zu reden. Sie ist da?"

"Ja, sie wäscht nur gerade etwas Wäsche, denke ich. Komm rein", sagte Harry, trat zurück und winkte den älteren Mann hinein. "Wie ist es dir gegangen?"

"Die Kobolde haben vor einiger Zeit einige faszinierende Ruinen gefunden, die sie mir zum erkunden geschickt haben. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis wir durch die Schutzzauber rund um die Ruinen kamen, aber wir schafften es doch." Bill nahm einen Drink aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber von Harry. "Ich habe noch nie so viele Mumien an einem Ort gesehen. Es war wie aus einem dieser Muggelthriller. Gott sei Dank haben sie nicht alle angefangen aufzustehen und uns entgegenzulaufen!"

Harry und Bill redeten ein wenig über dieses Bild, bevor Bill fortfuhr: "Ich liebe den Ohrring übrigens. Das ist dein _Kommunikations-Rune_ Ding, oder?" Harry nickte. "Süße Idee. Fred und George haben gesagt, dass ihr zusammen ein Geschäft eröffnet. Stellt sicher, dass ihr einige davon verkauft, sobald ihr es über die Prototyp-Phase hinaus geschafft habt."

Harry grinste. "Du willst nur, dass mehr Leute herumlaufen und Ohrringe tragen und deine Mutter verarschen."

"Hey, du kannst nie zu viele Leute mit gutem Sinn für Mode haben!" sagte Bill und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Ach, übrigens, wie läuft es mit der Postzustellung für dich? Nichts Seltsames oder Verrücktes?"

"Oh, richtig, Snapfist hat gesagt, dass du derjenige warst, der geholfen hat, die bösartigen Dinge zu verhindern ..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich habe nichts Schlimmes bekommen, aber es ist bestimmt komisch und verrückt. Welcher Teenager würde Nacktfotos von einem Senioren sehen wollen?" Er schauderte, während Bill nur lachte. "Ich bin so froh, dass Shiva die geöffnet hat. Die meisten sind nicht so schlecht, zum Glück."

Shiva kam in die Küche und zuckte mit ihrer Jacke. "Hey, Bill. Bist du bereit vorbei zu gehen?"

"Ich warte nur auf dich, wunderschöne Frau."

"Oh, so süß", sagte Shiva lachend und tätschelte seine Wange. "Komm schon, Adonis, lass uns raus gehen, damit ich fertig werde, bevor der Laden schließt." Harry sah sie fragend an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur eine schnelle Schutzzauber Überprüfung Harry. Ich fragte Bill, ob er irgendwelche Jobs hätte, wo man ein wenig zusätzlichen Lohn verdienen könnte, und er wies mich in diese Richtung. Ich sollte in ungefähr drei oder vier Stunden zurück sein, fackel nicht das Haus ab, während ich weg bin, Kid. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn und ignorierte die Halse. "Extra Gehalt?"

Sein Vormund zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich sag es dir später, Harry. Ich muss los!" Sie ging aus der Wohnung und winkte Harry zu und wartete darauf, dass Bill sie einholte.

"Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?" Bill fragte, wie sie auf und ab ging. Sie gingen auf die Gasse zu, um zu dem Haus zu apparieren, an dem sie arbeiten würden.

"Es würde die Überraschung ruinieren." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und er muss sich nicht schuldig fühlen, dass ich ihm etwas Teures schenke."

"Du weißt, dass du diese Chance ruiniert hast, indem du ihm gesagt hast, dass du das Geld brauchst, oder?" sagte Bill und hob die Augenbrauen.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und fluchte. "Scheiße. Du hast Recht. Nun, ich werde die Kosten runter spielen."

Bill rollte mit den Augen und streckte seinen Arm aus, damit sie ihn anfassen konnte. Sobald sie es getan hatte, apparierte er sie zum Haus und führte sie den Weg entlang. "Das ist McKinnons Place. Wie ich schon sagte, sind sie nicht auf der Suche nach beschädigten Schutz-Zaubern. Sie wollen einfach etwas Sicheres und Umfassendes. Offensichtlich sind das Tierzüchter und haben einige Herden und sie wollen spezielle Schutzzauber, die sie wissen lassen, wenn einige Tiere die Weide verlassen. Wenn du eine Schutzzauber sprechen könntest, die einen Spurzauber auf die eigensinnige Kreatur richtet, zahlen sie doppelt. Dreifach, wenn du einen Schutzzauber hast, der sie davon abhält."

Shiva nickte und dachte über die Anforderungen nach. "Hmm, ich bezweifle dass ich in der Lage sein würde den letzten zu machen. Nicht ohne eine viel umfangreichere Einrichtung, als du gesagt hast, mit der sie sich wohl fühlen würden. Der Aufspürung - Zauber und die Benachrichtigung sollten jedoch nicht zu schwer sein. Kannst du mir das zeigen? Wo sind die Ankersteine? "

Bill nickte und ging auf den ersten der Ankerpunkte zu. "Kein Problem. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Ich weiß, dass du hauptsächlich für den Gehaltsscheck da bist, aber ich mag diese Typen und es war nervig, dass ich ihnen dabei nicht helfen konnte."

"Nun, du warst immer besser darin, die Banne nieder zu reißen, als sie zu errichten", sagte Shiva und hockte sich hin und inspizierte den Stein. "Sie haben eine gute Basis, aber dieser Abschnitt ist schrecklich schlampig mit einer Menge Löcher im Setup. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Kreaturen entkommen." Sie nahm ein Notizbuch heraus und begann mit einigen Korrekturen an dem bestehenden Runen-Plan. Sie grinste und dachte darüber nach, wie Harry damit umgehen würde. Er würde wahrscheinlich etwas schrecklich Kompliziertes machen, dem die meisten Profis kaum folgen könnten. Sie plante, bei einer einfacheren, aber ebenso effektiven Methode zu bleiben. Sie wäre auch viel schneller fertig als das Kind gewesen wäre.

"Also ... ich habe von der WM gehört", sagte Bill stirnrunzelnd.

Shiva seufzte. "Arthur, hat dir davon berichtet? Amelia hat es geschafft, es erstaunlicherweise vom Propheten fernzuhalten. Ich nehme an, es hilft, dass nur eines der Arschlöcher, die die Teenager angegriffen haben, jemand von Bedeutung war."

"Du denkst, Goyle Senior war jemand von Bedeutung?" fragte Bill ungläubig.

"Nun, er bewegte in denselben Kreisen wie Lucius Malfoy." Shiva öffnete ihr Notizbuch und fing an, den unteren Teil der Runen auf dem Ankerstein auszuradieren und sie durch die aktualisierten Versionen zu ersetzen. "Er war nicht die hellste Flamme in der Feuergrube, aber er hatte starke Freunde. Ich werde dieses Jahr auf das Kind aufpassen müssen, für den Fall, dass sein Sohn oder Draco etwas versuchen."

"Sie sind nicht so dumm", sagte Bill. Er klang nicht besonders überzeugend.

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unterschätze niemals die Dummheit von Teenagern. Besonders nicht von dieser Gruppe von Teenagern. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Harry und seine Freunde sie in den Hintern treten würden, aber ich würde Snape oder Dumbledore genauso wenig eine Entschuldigung dafür geben, Rache an den Kindern zu verüben."

Bill nickte. "Da hast du Recht. Hey, was ist das für eine Rune? Die habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Es ist eine Zauber-Variante. Ich habe die Basisversion vor einiger Zeit modifiziert, hatte aber nie einen Grund, sie zu benutzen. Dies konzentriert sich auf Tiere und zusammen mit dem Rest sollte es einen leichten Zwang erzeugen, dass sie kurz nach dem ausbrechen ein Nickerchen machen. Der Umfang wird es hoffentlich verhindern, dass sie zu weit wandern, bevor die McKinnons sie einsammeln können. "

"Nett." Bill lächelte zustimmend. "Du weißt, dass es immer einen Job für dich gibt, wenn du beschließt, Hogwarts zu verlassen."

Shiva grinste. "Entschuldigung, Mann. Das wird nicht passieren, bis Harry und seine Freunde ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Irgendjemand muss wenigstens versuchen, die kleine Bedrohung zu ignorieren." Sie stand auf und staubte ihre Hände ab. "Okay, mit diesen bin ich fertig. Wo ist der nächste Anker?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Es war dunkel, als Shiva nach Hause kam. Als sie die Tür schloss und nach drinnen ging, sah sie Harry, auf der Couch liegen, und über das Buch hinweg auf den Eingang spähend. Sie winkte ihm zu und er wurde rot, als er ertappt wurde, wie er nach ihr Ausschau hielt.

"Hast du dich gut ohne mich unterhalten, Kid?"

Harry ließ sein Buch auf seine Brust fallen, als er eine Augenbraue hob. "Ich habe über ein Jahrzehnt bei den Dursley´s gelebt. Ich kann mich beschäftigen."

"Ja, ja, was auch immer. Alles was du willst", sagte Shiva und rollte mit den Augen.

"Soooo ..." sagte Harry, zeichnete das Wort heraus und klang etwas kleiner als sonst. "Ähm, Hogwarts zahlt dir nicht genug, wenn ich hier bin?"

Shiva erstickte an dem Getränk, das sie herausgezogen hatte. Sie hustete ein paar Mal, bevor sie endlich ihre Atemwege reinigte und ungläubig zu Harry zurück blickte. Nein, Kind, meine Güte. Klar, Hogwarts zahlt nicht viele Galleonen, aber es ist mehr als genug, um uns Beide zu unterstützen, Harry. "

"Oh", er zuckte mit den Schultern und bewegte sich nicht von seiner Position auf der Couch. "Warum dann?"

Shiva seufzte und ging hinüber, um den Sessel in seiner Nähe zu holen und die Tasche mitzunehmen, die sie mit sich trug. "Du musst wirklich lernen, die Dinge manchmal einfach ruhen zu lassen, Harry. Ich wollte dir etwas Nettes schenken. Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich spät ist für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk und alles und ich habe den Jahrestag der Vormund-Sache total verpasst, aber ..." sie verstummte und hatte ein kleines trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Nun, Sirius hat dir letztes Jahr den Feuerblitz geschenkt und er war seit einem Jahrzehnt im Gefängnis. Ich wollte dir auch etwas geben. Hogwarts Bezahlung ist nicht schlecht, aber es war nicht genug für das, was ich mir ausgedacht habe."

Harry setzte sich auf und sah zwischen einem Lächeln und einem Stirnrunzeln hin und her. "Du musst das nicht tun, Shiva. Nur zustimmen, mein Vormund zu sein, ist mehr als genug. Verdammte Hölle, das bringt dich durch, bis ich 17 werde; darüber hinaus sogar!"

"Ich weiß, Kind, aber ich wollte es immer noch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff in die Tasche. "Und da du es schon aus mir herausgezogen hast, schätze ich, dass ich es nicht einpacken kann. Hier," Shiva zog eine Glaskugel aus der Tasche. Es saß in einem dreiklauen, hölzernen Ständer und war etwas größer als eine geschlossene Faust. Im Inneren schwankten weiße Wolken und am Boden der Kugel waren Runen eingezeichnet.

"Was ist es?" fragte Harry und nahm den Gegenstand vorsichtig von ihr entgegen. "Es sieht ein bisschen wie Neville´s Erinnermich aus."

Shiva lächelte und beugte sich vor. "Das Erinnermich ist eigentlich die Basiskomponente. Dies ist eine modifizierte Version. Ein Erinnermich ändert nur die Farbe, wenn man etwas vergisst. Nützlich für gewisse Zeit, aber insgesamt nicht sehr beeindruckend. Dies ist ein Erinnerungsball. Es ist ein bisschen schicker. Es sollte die glücklichsten Erinnerungen des Menschen zeigen, der den Ball in der Hand hält und eine kurze Szene daraus abspielen. Es zeigt jedes mal eine andere Erinnerung. Erinnerungsbälle zeigen die Erinnerung nur für ungefähr eine Minute oder so an, nachdem du aufgehört hast, Magie in sie zu kanalisieren, also habe ich es weiter modifiziert. Die Runen am Boden funktionieren wie eine Batterie der Muggel. Lade die Runen auf, nimm den Ball in die Hand und die Erinnerungen werden für einige Tage abgespielt. Es ist irgendwie wie ein sich veränderndes Bild, nehme ich an. Es würde dich vielleicht auch deine Mutter und deinen Vater sehen lassen, da es an unterbewussten Erinnerungen arbeiten kann und nicht nur an aktiv zurückgerufenen. Die Okklumentik, an der du gearbeitet hast, könnte dir helfen, auch zu entscheiden, welche Szenen du abspielen willst."

Harry starrte nur auf die kleine Glaskugel mit offenem Mund. Er blieb so für fast eine Minute, bevor Shiva begann zu zappeln. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich so viel ist, Kleiner. Du bist eine ziemlich harte Person, um etwas zu kaufen, und ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was ich sonst tun sollte -"

Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sich von Harry völlig eingehüllt fühlte. Der Erinnerungsball wurde sorgfältig auf den Tisch gelegt, während er sie in eine Umarmung gewickelt hatte. "Danke", flüsterte Harry. "Ich liebe es."

Shiva tätschelte seinen Rücken. "Kein Problem, Kid. Es fällt mir irgendwie schwer zu atmen", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Kichern.

Harry antwortete mit einem eigenen Lachen und zog sich zurück, um sich wieder auf die Couch zu setzen und die Glaskugel wieder an sich zu ziehen. Er konzentrierte sich für einen Moment und lud den magischen Runen auf, bevor er seine Gedanken in den Speicher verlagerte, um ihr diese zu zeigen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken lösten sich die Wolken zu einem Bild von Shiva auf, die vom Küchentisch wegging und auf die Teile der Wohnung zeigte. Harry stand langsam ebenfalls vom Tisch auf und sah sich mit einem breiten Lächeln im Raum um.

Shiva kniff die Augen zusammen. "Was war das für eine Erinnerung? Ich habe diese Shorts seit ... anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr getragen."

"Es war das erste Mal, dass ich hier war. In der Nacht, in der Tante Marge mich vertrieben hat", sagte Harry leise. "Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich wirklich fühlte, als wäre ich zu Hause ..."

Shiva blinzelte und wandte sich Harry zu. Sie musste die Tränen zurückdrängen, als sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog. "Du wirst immer ein Zuhause hier haben, Harry." Die Beiden blieben lange so, bevor sie auseinander gingen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry erschauderte ein wenig, als er durch die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts ging. Die Thestrale auf der Kutschenfahrt zur Schule zu sehen, war etwas nervtötend gewesen, selbst wenn die Tiere in einer seltsamen Zombie-Pegasus-Art nett genug gewesen waren. Nachdem Luna erklärt hatte, warum er und Hermine plötzlich die zuvor unsichtbaren, skelettartigen, geflügelten Pferde sehen konnten, hatte Harry aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl mit seinen Gefühlen über die Todesfälle, die er während der WM verursacht hatte. Er war dankbar, dass die Anderen nicht mehr Informationen angefordert hatten, die über das grundlegende Ergebnis der _"Weltmeisterschaft"_ hinausgingen.

Harry und seine Gruppe von Freunden setzten sich zu dem Willkommen-Fest in dem Wissen, dass sie große Neuigkeiten erwarten würden. Daphne hatte ihnen im Express eine Nachricht übermittelt, dass etwas kommen würde, obwohl sie sich geweigert hatte, zu sagen, was es sein wird. Selbst Tracey war nicht in der Lage gewesen, die Einzelheiten aus dem Mädchen heraus zu bekommen. Harry freute sich darauf, zu sehen, welche neue Horror-Show in diesem Jahr auf dem Programm stand. Neville hatte gescherzt, was auch immer vor sich ging, es konnte sicherlich nicht schlimmer sein als Dementoren, die versuchten, ihre Seelen zu essen oder Basilisken, die versuchten, sie mit einem Blick zu töten.

Privat war Harry völlig einverstanden mit diesem Gefühl. Nicht, dass er das je laut sagen würde. Oder die Gedanken in seinen Kopf lassen wollte. Der junge Mann hatte definitiv auf den harten Weg erlernt, das Schicksal nicht auf diese Weise zu reizen.

"Und für meine letzten zwei Ankündigungen ..." Dumbledore machte eine Pause für den dramatischen Effekt. Harry verdrehte die Augen bei der Show. "Lassen Sie mich zuerst unseren neuesten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, den pensionierten Auroren Alastor Moody, vorstellen." Die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und herein stapfte ein schwer vernarbtes Individuum. Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er ihren neuen Lehrer ansah. Der Mann hatte ein Holzbein wie ein Pirat und eines seiner Augen war ein blaues, magisches Konstrukt, das praktisch nie aufhörte herumzuwirbeln. Das Auge konzentrierte sich für einen Moment auf Harry, bevor es zu mehreren Anderen in der Halle wechselte, während Moody zum Lehrertisch rüber stapfte.

"Wow, ich kann nicht glauben, dass er Mad-Eye für den Unterricht bekommen hat", murmelte Neville.

"Die Leute nennen ihn ernsthaft Mad-Eye?" fragte Harry.

"Yeah. Gran hat gesagt, dass er in den Auroren - Büros legendär ist. Ein Großartiger Jäger Dunkler Magier und er war dabei wirklich, wirklich gut. Der Beste in seiner Generation, sagt meine Gran."

"Ich denke, Tonks hat etwas darüber erwähnt, dass Moody ihr Mentor ist", sagte Hermine.

"Huh", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Nun, vielleicht wird er mehr wie Remus sein als Quirrell, wenn wir Glück haben. Obwohl ich irgendwie so aussehe, bezweifle ich, dass wir am Ende so glücklich sein werden."

"Nun, er ist wirklich paranoid." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also würde er dich wahrscheinlich grüßen, weil du dachtest, er würde versuchen dich zu töten."

Als der höfliche Applaus verstummte, hob Dumbledore die Hände und bedeutete leise. "Außerdem wird Hogwarts in diesem Jahr das Trimagische Turnier ausrichten!" Es gab einige Jubelrufe im Raum, aber ein größerer Teil sah entweder verwirrt oder einfach nur neugierig aus. "Wie viele von Ihnen sicher wissen, ist das Trimagische Turnier ein Wettbewerb zwischen den drei wichtigsten europäischen Schulen: _Hogwarts_ , _Durmstrang_ und _Beauxbatons_. Ein Champion wird für jede Schule ausgewählt und konkurriert mit den Anderen in verschiedenen Aufgaben, um ihr Einfallsreichtum zu testen, ihre Tapferkeit, ihre Kompetenz und ihr Können. Der Preis am Ende sind Eintausend Galleonen und ewiger Ruhm!" Ein Murmeln der Zustimmung erfüllte die Halle, als Dumbledore erneut innehielt. "In der Vergangenheit hat sich das Turnier als etwas gefährlich erwiesen."

Harry hörte Hermine neben sich murmeln. "Mehr wie extrem tödlich." Er sah seine Freundin an, aber sie winkte ihn einfach ab.

"Infolgedessen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "wurden in diesem Jahr die Anmeldung für das Turnier eingeschränkt. Das Zaubereiministerium hat angeordnet, dass nur Personen die vor den 2. September 17 werden, sich anmelden dürfen." Verärgerte Rufe ertönten daraufhin und zwangen Dumbledore, einen Zauberspruch auszusenden, um alle zu beruhigen. Harry´s Gesicht wechselte von unterhaltender Gleichgültigkeit zu einem räuberischen Lächeln. "Nun, jetzt weiß ich, dass viele von euch enttäuscht sind, aber das ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Die anderen Schulen werden morgen ankommen und der Auswahlprozess wird sofort beginnen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!"

Als die Schüler aus der Großen Halle kamen, hatte Harry´s Grinsen sich noch nicht vollständig aufgelöst und er vermied es sorgfältig, Shiva anzusehen. Hermine bemerkte, dass etwas vor sich ging und blieb mit ihm zurück. Sie hatten fast die Große Treppe erreicht, als Daphne von hinten kam und Harry´s Ellenbogen packte.

"Entschuldigung, Hermine. Ich übernehme das", sagte Daphne und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. "Sehr gut. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was vor sich geht, aber wenn du sicher bist ..." Daphne nickte Hermines Frage zu. "Okay. Wenn du mich danach brauchst, komm her komm mit mir."

"Wird gemacht. Harry, komm mit mir." Daphne zog Harry aus dem Strom der Schüler und wies ihn in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer ein Stück weiter weg. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte einige Privatsphäre-Zauber um sich herum.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, leicht verärgert. "Wirst du mir sagen, warum du mich hierher geschleppt hast, Daphne?"

Daphne beendete ihre Zauberei und drehte sich finster zu ihm um. "Du dummer Idiot!" Harry trat einen halben Schritt zurück durch die Vehemenz in ihrer Stimme. "Glaubst du, ich und unsere Freunde haben die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht, dich am Leben zu halten, nur um zu sehen, wie du dich in diesem Turnier umbringst? Was denkst du, Harry ?!" Sie kam näher zu ihm und stach mit dem Finger gegen seine Brust. Harry war zurückgewichen, bis er gegen den Schreibtisch gedrückt wurde und keinen Platz hatte, um zu entkommen. "Du denkst, ich hätte dein schlaues kleines Grinsen nicht bemerkt, dass du hinterhältig oder vorsichtig bist? Dass Shiva die einzige ist, der es egal wäre, wenn du eine verrückte Idee hast, in diese Todesfalle einzutreten?" Daphne hatte den Mund geschlossen und ihre Hände zitterten. Ihre Haare flatterten um ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie war fast so wütend wie damals, als sie Lockhart hinterherging. Harry zuckte zusammen und versuchte sich noch weiter in den Schreibtisch zurückzuziehen.

"Würdest du mir bitte erklären, wie du vielleicht denken könntest, dass es eine gute Sache wäre, dich in diese Sache hineinzuversetzen? Ich versuche es und verstehe deine Argumentation nicht, Harry", knurrte Daphne. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht mit einem magischen Hintergrund aufgewachsen bist, aber selbst Dumbledore hat zugegeben, dass das gefährlich ist! Der Mann, der seine Karriere damit verbringt, alles herunterzuspielen, von einem böswilligen besessenen Lehrer bis hin zu einem 60 Fuß großen Todesmonster, gibt er zu, dass dies tödlich ist, und du wärst zwischen zwei und drei Jahren hinter den anderen Kandidaten! WAS DENKST DU DIR DABEI!? " Sie warf die Hände hoch und stolzierte davon. Sie atmete schwer in der Mitte des Raumes.

Harry ging langsam voran und vorsichtig zum nächsten Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände fallen und rollte sich leicht zusammen, um ein kleineres Ziel zu präsentieren, ohne dabei zu offensichtlich zu sein. "Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid ...", sagte er leise.

Daphne knurrte und zog den Schreibtisch neben ihm heraus. Sie setzte sich schwer und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Als sie wieder einen Anflug von Ruhe fand, sagte sie: "Hör zu, es tut mir Leid, dass du geschrien hast. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gut aufnimmst, da es von deinen Freunden kommt, aber, Harry, ernsthaft ... hilf mir hier. Welcher Moment, indem du versuchst, in das Turnier zu kommen, ist auch nur halbwegs Intelligent?"

Harry hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, als er murmelte: "Das Ministerium hat anscheinend gesagt, dass jeder Teilnehmer ein Erwachsener ist. Ich kann Dumbledore nicht entkommen. Shiva kann keine Schlupflöcher finden. Amelia kann keine Schlupflöcher finden. Du kannst keine finden. Es gibt keine Schlupflöcher. Die Kobolde können keine Schlupflöcher finden. Er ist zu gut darin, gut auszusehen ... er ist zu geübt darin, Dinge zu manipulieren und zu lenken. Ich kann nicht entkommen, Daphne. Er hat mich letztes Jahr beschuldigt, _Dunkel_ zu werden. Weil ich mit dir und Tracey befreundet bin ... ich habe nur ... "

Daphne zuckte zurück. "Er hat was? Dieses verdammte Arschloch!" Sie räusperte sich eine Minute, bevor sie nach Harry´s Hand griff und sie von seinem Gesicht zog. "Harry, sieh mich an." Langsam hob er die Augen, um sie zu anzusehen. "Es tut mir leid, dass unsere Freundschaft dir Probleme verursacht hat. Wenn ich ein besserer Mensch wäre, würde ich wahrscheinlich versuchen, mich von dir zu distanzieren. Aber ich bin kein besserer Mensch. Ich bin egoistisch und nicht überheblich, Ein bisschen von einer eisigen Hündin. In kaum zwei Jahren hier in Hogwarts bist du der Höhepunkt meines Lebens geworden, zusammen mit Tracey und Astoria. Also nein, ich werde nicht zurückweichen. Und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen damit du dich selbst in diesem Turnier tötest, nur um dich von dem bärtigen alten Mann zu befreien!" Ihre Hand straffte sich um seine und sie seufzte. "Harry, wenn die Dinge schlimm genug werden, werden wir dich aus dem Land bringen, wo er dich nicht berühren kann. Dumbledore´s Reichweite ist lang und allgegenwärtig, aber es ist keineswegs absolut. Wenn du wirklich entscheidest, dass es genug ist, dann sag es mir und ich werde mit meiner Mutter, Hermine´s Eltern und Shiva daran arbeiten, dich nach Australien oder Amerika oder Timbuktu bringen lassen. Du musst dich nicht mit 14 Jahren in ein Gladiatoren-Todesspiel verwickeln, um zu entkommen, Harry. "

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß. Ich ... Ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Weg, dem zu entkommen. Das Ministerium ist korrupt und Dumbledore ist ein Idiot. Ich dachte ... Ich dachte, ich könnte ihnen zeigen, was ich tun könnte und ... Ich weiß es ist blöd."

Daphne seufzte und rieb mit ihrer freien Hand ihre Schläfe. "Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass du jedes Jahr in irgendein tödliches Ereignis verwickelt wirst, Harry. Ich ..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und hob ihre Hand zu ihm auf. "Tracey, ich sagte dir, ich musste mit Harry reden. Ja, ich werde ein paar Minuten unten sein. Nein, ich werde nicht erwischt werden, ich habe eine _Ninja-Rune_ wie immer bei mir. Gut. Okay, ich rede bald mit dir." Sie stieß einen verärgerten Atem aus, als die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Nun, wie ich sagte, Harry, was auch immer für eine Gottheit oder anthropomorphe Personifikation einer elementaren Macht, die du stinksauer gemacht hast, scheint diese Macht dennoch gern mit dir zu spielen. Bitte helfe nicht dabei, indem du aktiv versuchst, an dieser Sache teilzunehmen. Ich würde ... "Sie hielt inne und sah zur Seite, schloss resigniert die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. "Ich hasse das, aber ich würde wetten, dass dein Name irgendwie in die Liste eingetragen wird. Es würde leider deinem Lebensmuster entsprechen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Es würde wirklich, oder? Ich hatte das nicht einmal bemerkt."

"Ja, würde es", nickte Daphne. "Also lass uns ein paar Pläne machen, falls das passieren sollte. Ich kann eine Erklärung für dich ausarbeiten, um einen magischen Schwur zu machen, um Leute auf deine Seite zu bringen, wenn es passiert. Ich werde Mutter bitten, eine Kopie der Regeln und des Turniers zu schicken. Mit etwas Glück, hilft es. Vielleicht, wenn wir wirklich, wirklich Glück haben, könntest du einfach an der Startlinie der Ereignisse sitzen, und die Magie würde denken, dass du dennoch teilnimmst."

"Das ... ist nicht wirklich, was ich mir erhofft hatte, Daphne", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich nicht alleine bin, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich lieber am Leben sehen und von den Idioten unserer Welt verspottet, als gepriesen und tot", funkelte sie ihn an. "Glaubst du, dass Hermine damit zufrieden wäre? Oder Tonks? Oder Shiva? Was ist mit Luna? Sie sieht dich als ihren Helden, weißt du. Wie glaubst du, würde sie es aufnehmen, wenn du für deinen Stolz gestorben bist?"

Harry´s Schultern sackten zusammen. "Okay, okay, du hast deinen Standpunkt klargestellt. Es tut mir leid."

Daphne drückte wieder seine Hand. "Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich in einen Polsterung-Zauber einzuhüllen, Harry. Ich versuche nur realistisch zu sein. Als ich vor einer Woche über dieses Turnier erfahren habe, habe ich ein wenig Nachforschungen angestellt. Es wurden 68% der Teilnehmer ernsthaft verletzt." Harry´s Kopf zuckte hoch und er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Siehst du? Deshalb will ich dich nicht dabei haben. Manchmal sterben die Champions. Manchmal sind es die Geiseln. Manchmal sind es nur Zuschauer, wenn die Ereignisse außer Kontrolle geraten. In den 32% der Fälle ohne Todesfälle ist immer noch eine 12%ige Chance auf eine Art dauerhaften Schadens. "

Sie hielt inne und bewegte sich, um vor ihm zu knien. "Harry, wenn du hineingezogen wirst, schwöre ich, dass ich alles tun werde, um zu sehen, dass du überleben kannst, selbst wenn alle Anderen dich verlassen. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass einer unserer Freunde dich verlassen wird, aber du musst wissen, dass ich bei dir bin. Ich bin bereit, ein Versprechen auf mein Leben und meine Magie zu schwören, um zu garantieren, dass ich für dich da sein werde."

"Bitte tu das nicht", sagte Harry leise und starrte ihre großen Augen an.

"Okay, werde ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es ernst meine. Ich habe nicht vor, meinen besten Freund an ein blutiges Turnier zu verlieren. Bitte, versprich im Gegenzug, dass du dich nicht bereitwillig in das Trimagische Turnier einträgst. Lass dich nicht von jemanden oder etwas da hinein ziehen. Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht zu beschimpfen, aber bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht nach solchen Problemen suchen wirst."

Harry nickte noch immer betäubt. "Ich verspreche es, Daphne." Daphne nickte und stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so fertig gemacht habe."

Sie kicherte in seine Schulter und er fühlte ein wenig Feuchtigkeit in seinem Hemd. "Sei einfach kein Idiot und ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Und sei froh, dass ich diejenige bin, die dir etwas gesagt hat, anstatt Shiva. Oder Hermine. Diese Frau ist gruselig, wenn sie sauer wird."

Harry schnaubte. "Yeah. Du hättest sie während der WM sehen sollen."

Daphne zog sich zurück und lächelte ihn an. Beide ignorierten den leicht feuchten Glanz in ihren Augen. "Das würde ich gerne eines Tages sehen. Wenn sich einer von euch jemals wohl fühlen würde, mir die Erinnerung zu schenken, lass ihn es wissen."

"Aber du hast kein Denkarium oder so etwas", sagte Harry verwirrt.

"Stimmt", hielt Daphne inne und grinste spielerisch. "Nun, du könntest mich immer in eine deiner Gedankenszenen lassen, damit ich es aus erster Hand sehen kann." Harry schluckte und sie trat von ihm weg. "Okay. Bist du ausreichend eingeschüchtert und davon überzeugt, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, dich selbst in das Turnier zu schicken?"

"Ja, Madame _Ice_ _Queen_ ", antwortete Harry monoton und salutierte geschickt.

Daphne hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Ich bevorzuge Misses, nicht Madame. Madame lässt mich so alt klingen. Und Misses ist sowieso viel respektvoller."

Harry schnaubte. "Ja, Herrin."

"Viel besser." Daphne lächelte und wandte sich der Tür zu, hob ihren Zauberstab und hob ihre Privatsphären-Zauber auf. "Danke, Harry. Ich ... danke. Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Damit winkte sie über ihre Schulter und ging hinaus.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit von vor ein paar Minuten. Er bemühte sich zu vermeiden, den Anderen zu erzählen, was Daphne ihm ausgeredet hat, Harry verließ das Klassenzimmer und kehrte in seinen Schlafsal zurück.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der 2. September dämmerte hell und klar. Die Schüler wurden auf dem Rasen versammelt, um die Ankunft der beiden ausländischen Schulen zu beobachten. Sie waren in jeder Minute fällig. Harry, der neben Millicent stand, war leise in Position gerückt, als Luna nach vorne in Richtung der Menge sprang, um besser sehen zu können.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte das größere Mädchen leise und ihre Stimme war so laut, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

"Hey, Millicent. Wie geht es dir?" Harry reagierte genauso leise.

"Besser als einigen Slytherin´s. Ich wollte dir danken."

"Wofür?" fragte er. Dies war wahrscheinlich die längste Unterhaltung, die er mit dem Mädchen geführt hatte, seid er ihr während des Fachs Alte Runen geholfen hatte.

"Die Weltmeisterschaft." Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er schlurfte ein wenig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Millicent fort: "Einer der Leute, die dich und Hermine mitgenommen haben, war ein Zauberer, mit dem mein Vater gesprochen hatte. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders attraktiv bin und meine Eltern wissen das auch. Da dieser Mann nun Tod ist, wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis sie jemanden finden, der bereit ist zu bezahlen, was sie für meine Hand wollen." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Mit etwas Glück wird es lange genug sein, dass ich alleine einen Verehrer finden kann. Also danke. Ihr habt es vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt, aber am Ende hast du mich davor bewahrt, eine Zuchtstute zu sein. Ich werde Hermine später ebenfalls danken. Wenn du jemals einen Gefallen oder einen Bodyguard brauchst, sag mir Bescheid."

Harry war fast zu verblüfft, um zu antworten. Er schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Schulter zu ergreifen, bevor sie sich entfernte. "Du bist mehr wert als nur ein Bodyguard, Millie. Und ich bin froh, dass du dich um ... nicht mehr sorgen musst."

Der Slytherin nickte ihm dankend zu. "Danke für das Gefühl, Harry. Nachdem wir alle graduiert haben, würde ich es schätzen, wenn du dich an mich erinnerst, wenn du Personal für deinen Laden suchst. Ich arbeite wirklich gerne mit Runen und es wäre eine lustige Art, meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen." . " Harry nickte und sie ging zu Blaise.

Neville trat näher zu Harry und fragte: "Was wollte Millie?"

"Nichts. Ich wollte nur sagen, sie würde einen Job in meinem Laden lieben, wenn ich in ein paar Jahren einen physischen Standort bekomme."

Neville beäugte ihn, nickte aber nach einem Moment. "Okay."

"Seht! Sie kommen angeflogen!" schrie einer der jüngeren Schüler in den Himmel. Harry schirmte seine Augen ab und blickte auf und suchte den Himmel ab. Er bemerkte die sich nähernde Kutsche fast sofort und pfiff dankbar. Es war riesig und wurde von einer Ansammlung fast ebenso großer fliegender Pferde geschleppt. Im Gegensatz zu den Thestralen sahen diese Pferde sehr gesund aus und hatten schöne Mähnen. Anstelle von Fledermausflügeln hatten diese Flügel mehr wie die eines Vogels und waren mit Federn bedeckt. Der Wagen kam näher und ließ sich sanft auf dem Boden nieder.

Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und sagte, "Neville, denkst du, dass sie es verzaubert haben, innen größer zu sein? Die Kutsche ist groß, aber nicht groß genug, dass der gesamte Sechste und Siebte Jahrgang darin platz haben ..."

"Es ist schon verzaubert", stimmte sein Freund zu. "Ich bezweifle, dass sie die gesamte Jahrgänge mitgebracht haben. Wahrscheinlich nur die Leute, die daran interessiert sind, am Turnier teilzunehmen. Sonst hätten sie vielleicht die ganze Schule mitgebracht."

Harry nickte und beobachtete, wie die französischen Schüler aus ihrer Kutsche stiegen und einer Frau, die so groß wie Hagrid war, folgten. Harry überflog die Schüler, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde schnell auf eine Störung im Schwarzen See gelenkt. Neville stupste ihn an und begann leise zu keuchen, aber Harry ignorierte ihn und versuchte herauszufinden, was all die Blasen verursachte. Er bemerkte es kaum, als fast alle Männer um ihn herum dem Beauxbatons Fortschritt in die Große Halle folgten.

"Verdammt, es ist ein Schiff", hauchte Harry, als der Bug eines großen Wikingerschiffes die Oberfläche des Wassers durchbrach. "Nev, Hermine, schau! Durmstrang kam in einem verdammten U-Boot Wikingerschiff!"

Neben ihm schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf und drehte sich um, um seiner Hand zu folgen. "Wow. Ich denke, das ist noch beeindruckender als die fliegende Kutsche", sagte sie.

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte nicht, dass der See mit irgendetwas verbunden ist ..."

Luna tauchte mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht vor dem Trio auf. "Myrthe sagt, dass es eine Unterwasserpassage gibt, die zum Meer in der Nähe dieser Baumgruppe führt, Neville." Sie deutete auf die andere Seite des Sees. "Die Meermenschen und die Grindeloh´s bleiben davon fern, während die Strömung stark wird, obwohl die Kelpies es lieben, in den Wirbeln zu spielen."

"Wann hat Myrthe dir das gesagt, Luna?" fragte Tracey, wie sie auf die Blondine hinunterblickte.

"Letztes Jahr. Sie war ziemlich beunruhigt, als sie versehentlich durch die Passage in den Ozean gesaugt wurde. Oh mein Gott." Luna´s lächeln wurde breiter und sie kicherte leicht. "Diese Männer sind ziemlich groß, sind sie nicht? Ich frage mich ob die - oh ja, ja, die Frauen sind auch ziemlich beeindruckend."

Tracey machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, während die Anderen kicherten.

"Es ist Victor Krum!" Ein aufgeregter Ruf ertönte einige Meter hinter ihnen. Harry stöhnte und erkannte Ron´s Stimme. Der Rotschopf hatte letzte Nacht immer wieder von dem Quidditch -Star gesprochen, der mit der Schule gekommen war. "Seht mal, alle zusammen, es ist Victor Krum! Er war großartig bei der Weltmeisterschaft! Hast du ihn gesehen? Ich war dort! Ich habe ihn fast berührt!" Harry fragte sich, ob Ron vielleicht versucht hatte, über die Barriere zu springen, um zu Krum statt zu den Veelas zu gelangen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Setzen und beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Seine Schulleiterkollegen Karkaroff und Maxime blieben auf beiden Seiten von ihm sitzen. "Lassen Sie mich jetzt sagen, bevor wir das Fest beginnen oder die Methode der Wahl der Champions einführen, die Trimagischen Richter für dieses bedeutsame Ereignis vorzustellen." Er zeigte zur Seite und ein fröhlicher Mann stand auf. Harry war ein bisschen vorsichtig mit ihm, nach seiner Erfahrung waren sehr wenige Menschen, die so glücklich waren, echt. "Ludo Bagman, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sport!"

Bagman verbeugte sich kurz und sagte laut: "Und früherer Quidditch -Star! Freut mich, hier zu sein. Ich freue mich auf einen fantastischen Wettbewerb zwischen unseren Schulen und unseren Nationen!"

Dumbledore wartete auf das Klatschen, bevor er auf seine andere Seite deutete. "Und stellvertretend für die Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit, Madame Umbridge."

Die dicke Frau stand auf und gab dem Schein eines breiten Grinsen. Ihr Mund war weit und trotz ihrer leuchtend rosa Kleidung hatte sie eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kröte. Genug, dass Harry sich fragte, ob sie vielleicht Opfer eines schlechten Verwandlungsunfalls geworden war. "Hallo, meine Lieben. Ich bin Madame Dolores Umbridge, Erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers von England. Ich bin hier als sein direkter Vertreter, also erwarte ich große Dinge von euch allen. Dieser Wettbewerb ist einfach eine wunderbare Idee und ich erwarte, dass Britannien eine großartige Show bieten wird. Diese Vorgänge sind eine solche Freude, Zeuge zu sein. Und solch auffällige Ankünfte von unseren Gästen! Ich freue mich so darauf, die ... Anstrengung in den Aufgaben zu sehen. "

Als die Frau sich wieder hinsetzte, runzelte Harry die Stirn und sah seine Freunde an. "Hat sie gerade die anderen Schulen beleidigt, nachdem sie sich zum direkten Vertreter des Ministers erklärt hat?"

"Ja", sagte Neville und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe Geschichten über Umbridge gehört. Gran mag die meisten Leute nicht mögen, aber es gibt sehr wenige, die sie aktiv hasst. Umbridge ist einer der Leute mit dieser Auszeichnung."

"Sie schien wirklich ziemlich dumm zu sein", schnaubte Hermine. "Was ist überhaupt eine Unterstaatssekretärin?"

Luna schaute hinüber und hob ihre Augenbraue. "Das kennt Hermine nicht? Es ist die höchste Position, die ein Nargel oder ein Wrack erreichen kann, während die menschliche Deckung beibehalten wird. Daddy vermutete ursprünglich, dass die Rotfang Verschwörung das Büro als Hauptquartier nutzte, aber er ignorierte diese Idee schnell, da die Umbitch nicht intelligent genug sind, um den Putsch anzuführen. "

Hermines Mund arbeitete geräuschlos, während Harry sich mächtig anstrengte, nicht zu lachen. Nach einem Moment versagte er fürchterlich, als Hermine endlich ihre Stimme wiedererlangte. "Luna, hast du gerade den Vertreter des Ministeriums, Umbitch, genannt?" Sie klang zerrissen zwischen Schock und Bewunderung.

"Nein, Hermine", sagte Luna kopfschüttelnd und lächelte immer noch. "Der Umbitch. ist sehr wichtig, da es eine Schlagzeile ist."

Ginny beugte sich vor und Luna hatte ein breites Grinsen auf den Schultern. "Ich stimme zu, Luna. Mein Vater hat wirklich widerliche Geschichten über die Kröte."

Harry schaffte es, sein Glucksen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als das Murmeln von den Durmstrang und Beauxbatons Schülern erlosch. Beide ausländischen Schulleiter starrten die rosa Krötenfrau an, die sie alle völlig ignorierte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit einem räuberischen kleinen Schimmer in den Augen anstarrte. Nun, zumindest hatte er ein wahrscheinliches Ziel für jemanden gefunden, der versuchen würde, ihn dieses Jahr zu ermorden, wenn Moody sich als anständiger Mensch erweisen würde, wie Neville gesagt hatte.

"Hm, ja, nun, da die Einführungen stattgefunden haben", lächelte Dumbledore mit seinen allgegenwärtigen funkelnden Augen, "erlauben Sie mir, ... den **Feuerkelch** zu präsentieren!" Mit einem Blitz erschien ein goldener Kelch auf einem Ständer vor dem Haupttisch mit einer kleinen rot-orangen Flamme, die aus der Mitte hervorquoll. "Dies ist der Feuerkelch. Wenn Sie an dem Turnier teilnehmen möchten, fügen Sie einfach einen Zettel mit Ihrem Namen und Ihrer Schule zum Pokal hinzu. Morgen Nachmittag beim Abendessen werden die würdigsten Personen aus jeder Schule ausgewählt. Ich erinnere daran, dass nur Schüler, die vor diesem Morgen 17 Jahre alt sind, Zugang haben. Ich werde persönlich eine Alterslinie um die Platzierung des Kelchs ziehen, um sicherzustellen, dass diese Regel befolgt wird!" sagte Dumbledore setzte sich zurück und Essen erschien auf den Tischen.

Es schien eine gute Auswahl an englischen, französischen und russischen Speisen zu geben. "Was ist das? Warum geben sie uns beschissenes französisches Essen?" Ron´s Stimme driftete zu ihnen. "Die Beauxbatons sitzen mit den Ravenclaws zusammen. Warum ist deren Essen hier? Das ist Verschwendung von gutem Essensraum."

Ginny murmelte einige auserlesene Flüche vor sich hin, bevor sie sich an ihren Bruder wandte. "Ron, wir sollten versuchen, mit den anderen Schulen klarzukommen. Ein Teil davon ist, ihr Essen zu probieren. Es könnte dir gefallen. Merlin weiß, du isst alles andere."

"Es ist Französisch. Ich werde es nicht mögen, Ginny."

Harry seinerseits versuchte, seinen Zimmermann zu ignorieren. "Hermine, Luna, Nev, ist die Kröte immer noch böse auf mich?"

Luna machte eine Show, in der sie sorgfältig den gesamten Raum inspizierte, während Hermine amüsiert den Kopf über das jüngere Mädchen schüttelte. "Nein, Harry. Der Umbitch hat begonnen, Madame Maxime zu beleidigen. Glaubst du, die größere Frau wird sie zerquetschen? Ich kann sie wahrscheinlich in einen netten Leitartikel im Klitterer erwähnen, wenn sie es tut."

Harry war zu beschäftigt damit zu lachen, um zu antworten. Er fühlte ein Klopfen an seiner Schulter und eine sanfte, vertraute Stimme fragte: "Entschuldigung, bist du fertig mit der Bouillabaisse? Die Platte bei mir war leer."

"Sicher, fühl dich frei." Harry bewegte sich, um den angegebenen Schüssel zu greifen und reichte ihn vorbei. Er bemerkte schwach, dass die meisten Männer am Tisch nur hinter ihm starrten. Als Harry den Teller dem Mädchen reichte, weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. "Oh, hey, Fleur! Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du kommst!"

Die Veela blinzelte mehrmals, bevor sie fröhlich lachte. "Eine kleine Welt, nicht?" "Hallo, mir geht es gut, freut mich dich wieder zu sehen! Ich hätte mir schon gedacht, dass ihr Beide hier seid. Das ist schließlich die britische Schule."

"Du bekommst einen Pass", sagte Hermine mit einem antwortenden Lächeln. "Möchtest du bei uns sitzen?"

"Es macht dir nichts aus?" fragte Fleur und legte den Kopf schief. Harry bemerkte das leichte Zögern in ihrer Frage. Es erinnerte ihn sehr daran, wie Luna zuerst reagiert hatte, als sie gebeten wurde, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Harry nahm Fleur´s Hand und führte sie hinunter um sich neben Hermine zu setzen.

"Es wäre uns eine Freude, in ihrer Nähe zu sitzen, Mademoiselle", sagte er mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

Fleur lachte und wurde schnell von Hermine, Luna und Neville begleitet. Fast so, als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden, begann die Unterhaltung am Gryffindor -Tisch wieder.

"Harry", Daphne´s amüsierte Stimme kam von seiner Kommunikations-Rune. "Ich sehe, dass du eine neue Freundin gefunden hast. Ich hoffe, dass du die Zeit finden wirst uns morgen vorzustellen. Das ist das Veela Mädchen, dass du sabbernd erwähnt hast, sonst würde sie nicht neben dir sitzen."

Harry hörte ein entferntes, "Habe ich nicht!" durch die Verbindung.

"Ja, doch Tracey", sagte Daphne lachend. "Du verfluchst auch, dass Harry all die schönen Frauen verschlingt. Du weißt, dass du deinen eigenen Harem starten kannst, wenn du willst. Es könnte nur ein bisschen schwieriger sein." Sie lachte wieder.

Harry vermied es, seinen eigenen Kürbis-Saft auszuspucken. "Sag Tracey, ich bin froh, ihr Fleur morgen vorstellen zu können. Ich verspreche jedoch nichts von ihren Harem-Versuchen."

"Wird gemacht! Oh, und anscheinend hat Millie gesagt, dass wenn du es schaffst, Krum zu deiner wachsenden Sammlung hinzuzufügen, sie gerne nach Dibs fragen würde."

Harry verlor an diesen Punkt, seinen Saft im Mund zu behalten.


	19. Choosing of the Champions

**Choosing of the Champions**

Nach dem Abendessen trennte sich die Gruppe von Freunden. Luna ging mit Ginny weg, während Fleur ihren Schulkameraden zu der Kutsche folgte. Harry winkte seinen Gefährten in den anderen Häusern zu und ging die Treppe zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Als sie den siebten Stock erreichten, hielt Hermine ihn auf.

"Harry", sagte sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mit mir zu kommen?"

"Sicher, Hermine", sagte Harry neugierig. "Neville, wir werden in ein paar Minuten wieder da sein." Sein Freund nickte und ging weiter, während Hermine Harry in den Korridor mit ihrem Besprechungsraum führte. "Wieso wolltest du das Zimmer sehen, Mine?"

"Es gibt da mehrere Gründe ...", sagte sie leise. Hermine hielt neben dem Wandteppich an und bat Harry, sich gegen die Wand zu stellen, während sie den Raum öffnete. Nervös vor den Stepptanztrollen kämpfend, brachte Hermine schließlich die Tür des Zimmers zum Vorschein. "Okay", sie hielt die Hand an dem Knauf und stieß einen langen Atemzug aus, "komm schon, Harry."

Er folgte seiner Freundin stirnrunzelnd, Harry folgte ihr hinein und blieb prompt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. "Was zum ..." Der Raum war nicht der Besprechungsraum, an den er gewöhnt war. Harry hatte längst herausgefunden, dass es jedes Mal, wenn sie es benutzten, subtil verändert wurde, aber es war immer in erster Linie der Ratssaal mit ein paar Extras. Nun ... jetzt war es im Grunde so weit entfernt von einem Konferenzraum, wie es möglich war. Anstelle des runden Tisches und der Stühle stand ein Schreibtisch an der Wand und ein Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Anstelle der bequemen Sessel, die einen kleinen Kamin umgaben, gab es in der Ecke einen Sitzsack und einen Liegestuhl. Fast jede Wand wurde von Regalen voller Bücher von Jules Verne bis hin zu Liebesromanen geziert. Die Decke hatte mehrere verschiedene Poster, darunter Harry, der leicht errötete, eines von ihm und Daphne, das Foto hatte Luna im Sommer geschossen, als sie vor dem toten Basilisken standen.

"Mine ... was zur Hölle ..."

Sie stand neben dem Schreibtisch und nickte langsam. "Nun, das beantwortet das, denke ich." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und lächelte und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das Bett zu setzen und sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich habe im Sommer über dieses Zimmer nachgedacht, Harry, und ich kam zu mehreren Schlüssen. Es ist offensichtlich kein normales Schlosszimmer. Selbst magische Orte können sich im Allgemeinen nicht im Handumdrehen verändern, wie wir es manchmal getan dachte darüber nach, wie die älteren Mitglieder unseres Kontingents in verschiedenen Konfigurationen darüber stolperten ... Ich denke, das wäre der passende Begriff: Shiva mit ihrer Vorratskammer, Amelia mit ihrem Schlafzimmer, Susan mit ihrem geheimen Besprechungsraum. Als du bei der Weltmeisterschaft erwähnt hast, dass die Wände plötzlich Zauber absorbieren können, wenn du einen Trainingsbereich brauchst, habe ich angefangen, zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen. "

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als Harry sie amüsiert anstarrte. "Ich dachte mir, dass es zwei grundlegende Erklärungen gibt. Entweder existierte der Raum in mehreren Grundeinstellungen, die auf kleine Art und Weise verändert werden konnten, oder er formte sich buchstäblich zu dem, was sich derjenige wünscht. Als wären die entsprechenden Einstellungen gespeichert."

Harry sah sich in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer mit einem faszinierten Blick um, der genauer auf die subtilen Berührungen hinwies, die ihm Leben und Charakter verliehen. "Es ist letzteres, nicht wahr? Das ist eine Kopie deines Schlafzimmers."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und tätschelte sein Bein anerkennend. "Ja, ist es. Ich dachte, es wäre hervorragend, um beide Zwecke dieses Abends zu erfüllen. Der Erste war natürlich zu testen, ob wir neue Möglichkeiten für den Raum schaffen konnten, was offensichtlich ein durchschlagender Erfolg war."

"Einverstanden", sagte Harry und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu Hermine um. "Es passt zu dir, Mine. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, es im wirklichen Leben zu sehen. Das Poster ist übrigens eine süße Ergänzung."

Sie errötete und murmelte: "Ja, nun, es war ein gutes Bild und ihr Beide seid in dieser Pose ziemlich schneidig ..." Hermine schüttelte sich und fuhr langsamer und selbstbewusster fort: "Ich würde es sehr gerne für dich sehen, wenn wir nächstes mal nach Hause zurück kehren, Harry. Ich muss dich noch meinen Eltern vorstellen, das gestresste Treffen vor einigen Jahren in der Winkelgasse zählt nicht."

Er nickte pflichtbewusst. "Also, was war der zweite Grund, warum du wolltest, dass es zu deinem Schlafzimmer wird, Mine? Nur um es mir zu zeigen?"

Hermine begann ihre Hände nervös zu wringen und wurde noch nervöser. "Harry ... ich ähm ... ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich ... Oh, mach alles!" Sie atmete tief durch und sah zu ihm auf, Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen. "Harry, ich würde gerne versuchen, unsere Beziehung ein wenig voranzutreiben."

Harry´s Mund klappte auf und sein Verstand stotterte. "F-Fortschritt unserer Beziehung? Ähm, was genau heißt das, Mine?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. "Du weißt, was ich meine, Harry. Wir sind seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und haben nicht mehr getan als nur zu knutschen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hübsch bin oder -"

Harry schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und unterbrach sie. "Mine, du bist wunderschön. Es ist mir egal, dass deine Zähne ein bisschen groß sind und deine Haare ein bisschen Buschig werden, wenn du das Shampoo nicht benutzt, das Lavender empfohlen hat. Du bist wunderschön und leugne es nicht."

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Danke, Harry. Ich werde vielleicht zugeben, dass du mich zumindest attraktiv findest. Was übrigens schrecklich süß von dir ist." Sie hob ihre Hand, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu streiten. "Egal, wer von uns bezüglich meiner physischen Eigenschaften recht hat, Harry, ich bin ein Mädchen. Ich werde niemals denken, dass ich so hübsch bin, wie ein Junge mich sehen würde. Außerdem bin ich fast ein niemand im Vergleich zu Fleur mit ihrer übernatürlichen Schönheit und Tonks mit ihrer Fähigkeit, alles zu reparieren, was sie nervt oder Daphne, da könnte ich genauso gut unsichtbar sein. "

"Hermine", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, "du warst im Grunde meine erste Freundin. Ob du so attraktiv bist wie andere Mädchen oder nicht, macht keinen Unterschied für mich."

"Ich weiß. Nun … ich weiß das hier", sagte sie und tippte auf ihren Kopf. Harry, du bist umgeben von Frauen mit nur fünf echten männlichen Freunden und zwei von ihnen sind fast dreimal so alt wie wir, auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit weniger reif sind als wir Beide. Ich weiß, es ist dumm, sich unsicher zu fühlen, aber zwischen dieser Tatsache und dem, dass du nicht nur mehr oder weniger in einer multiplen Beziehung sein musst, sondern dass ich dich aktiv dazu dränge ... Ich kann nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass ich am Ende allein enden könnte "Halt!", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen Mund öffnete. "Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst, Harry. Und ich verstehe und stimme ihm zu. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als es zu fühlen. Ich bin schlau. Das ist mein wichtigstes Gut. Ich ... möchte fühlen, dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Ich möchte aber wissen, dass du mich attraktiv findest. Nicht nur, um es intellektuell zu verstehen. Und ich weiß, seit wir damit angefangen haben, dass ich wahrscheinlich diejenige bin, der in Anbetracht deiner Kindheit die Führung übernimmt ... Ich ... " Sie wrang ihre Hände wieder und beendete sanft, "wir müssen nicht sehr weit gehen. Aber ich würde wirklich gerne mindestens ... wie die Amerikaner sagen würden, zur zweiten Phase übergehen?"

"Äh ...", stammelte Harry. Er war nicht ganz sicher mit dem amerikanischen Slang. "Ähm, okay. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeutet, Mine ..."

Ihr Kopf zuckte hoch, um seine Augen zu treffen und plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen. Ihr Gelächter steckte Harry an und sie fielen hysterisch auf das Bett zurück. Nach etwa einer Minute beruhigte sich Hermines Gelächter und sie stemmte sich hoch, so dass sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht über Harry schwebte. Beide Gesichtsausdrücke waren viel entspannter als vor ein paar Minuten. "Lass mich es so ausdrücken, dass du es vielleicht besser verstehst, mein Freund. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du meine Quaffel anfasst."

Harry sah sie einen Moment lang an, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten und er wieder schnaubte. "Wow. Das muss eines der lahmen Quidditch - Wortspiele sein, die ich jemals gehört habe, Mine. Obwohl ... oh Gott, Dean und Seamus haben das schon mal benutzt!" Er lachte wieder und sie lächelte, während er gutmütig ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Quidditch - Referenz für die dritte Phase gibt, aber wir werden uns dem nähern, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich würde annehmen, dass du es verstehen würdest, wenn ich meinen Schnatz erwischt habe, obwohl ja ", fragte sie Augenbrauen erhoben.

Harry´s Gesicht wurde rot, obwohl er hastig nickte. "Nicht wirklich bereit dafür, Mine."

"Ich auch nicht, Liebster. Ich auch nicht", sagte sie und beugte sich herunter, um ihn leicht zu küssen, ohne zu bemerken, wie er sich in ihrer Appellation etwas versteift hatte. "Ich gebe zu, selbstsüchtig zu sein und wollte deine Erste sein, wenn wir dazu bereit sind." Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und schaute verwirrt nach unten. "Harry?"

"Du liebst mich?" fragte er leise. Seine Arme hoben sich und schlugen um ihre Taille.

Hermines Mund klappte auf, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und welche Konsequenzen das für Harry hätte. Errötend nickte sie. "Ja, Harry. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich schon eine ganze Weile."

"Das ist ..." Er hielt inne und lehnte sich hoch, um einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu streichen. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass jemand gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt."

Hermine blinzelte schnell. "Bestimmt hat Shiva das irgendwann mal gesagt?"

"Nein", schüttelte Harry mit einem reuevollen Grinsen seinen Kopf. "Sie war eigentlich ziemlich vorsichtig, es nicht zu sagen. Es kam vor ein paar Monaten auf und sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht richtig fühlte, mir das zu sagen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie mir das sagt, dass sie mich liebte, würde sie meine Mutter ersetzen. Und sie hat alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um zu vermeiden, meine Mutter zu ersetzen, auch wenn ich mich an sie nicht erinnern kann, abgesehen von ein oder zwei unscharfen Szenen. Shiva benutzt andere Begriffe der Zärtlichkeit, zum Beispiel wenn Sie anruft, nennt sie mich _**„Kid"**_ , ich weiß, was sie wirklich meint. Wir beide waren uns einig, dass das im Moment besser ist. "

"Oh", sagte Hermine leise. "Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine Granger", sagte Harry leise, aber kraftvoll in seiner Emotion.

Hermine lächelte und beugte sich herunter, um die Lippen ihres Freundes mit ihrer eigenen zu versiegeln. Der Kuss war tief und lang. Als sie endlich zu Luft kamen, grinste sie ihn an. "Sooo ... wegen meiner Quaffel ..."

Harry sah in ihre Augen und hielt für einen langen Moment inne. "Du bist dir wirklich sicher, das du das auch möchtest?"

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und tätschelte leicht seine Wange. "Harry, ich wäre gewillt, mein Haus darauf zu setzen, dass ich in dieser Beziehung der aktivere Part bin und dass ich für Dinge bereit sein werde, lange bevor du es bist. Also um deine Frage klar zu beantworten: ja, und soll ich mein Shirt nun ausziehen oder nicht? " Sie grinste ihn an, als sie sich aufsetzte und eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, so dass ihr T-Shirt leicht nach oben rutschte.

Harry stöhnte. "Du spielst nicht aus der Ferne fair, wenn es um mich geht, weißt du das?" Hermine nickte nur weise. "Ja, Mine, ich würde es sehr genießen, wenn du dein Shirt ausziehst."

Hermines Grinsen wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, sie griff mit beiden Händen nach unten und packte die Hinterkante ihres Shirts. Sie zögerte nur einen Augenblick und hob ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung über ihren Kopf. Ihr Oberkörper war nur mit einem scharlachroten BH bekleidet. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, aber die meisten Unannehmlichkeiten schienen zuvor glücklicherweise ausgeblutet worden zu sein. Vorsichtig griff Hermine mit einem Arm hinter sich und öffnete den Verschluss an ihrem BH, sodass er neben ihr auf das Bett fiel.

Harry versuchte nicht zu starren. Er hat es wirklich getan. Er hatte versagt. Seine Mine war perfekt und ihre Brüste noch mehr. Sie waren ungefähr durchschnittlich groß und so straff, dass er sich fragte, warum sie den BH überhaupt brauchte. Ihre Brustwarzen waren klein, aber deutlich sichtbar an ihrem weißen Fleisch.

"Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem spielerischen Ton, "du musst atmen, Liebster."

Harry hörte was sie sagte, aber es dauerte nicht einen weiteren Moment. Als er das tat, nahm er ein reflexartiges Keuchen und schaffte es schließlich seinen Blick von ihrer Brust zu lösen. Er blickte zu Hermines Gesicht auf, grinste verlegen und sagte: "Mine, es ist mir egal, was du oder irgendjemand sagt. Du, bist wunderschön."

Sie schenkte ihm ein anbetendes Grinsen und krabbelte über das Bett, so dass sie ihn überspannte. Sie lehnte sich an sein Ohr und flüsterte: "Beweise es!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging an diesem Abend in den Schlafsaal der Jungs mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, dass er bezweifelte, dass selbst Voldemort es ihm aus dem Gesicht wischen könnte. Als er zu seinem Bett ging, war seine momentane Stimmung nicht völlig unbemerkt. Neville fixierte seinen Blick auf seinen Freund und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Harry, du bist heute Abend in einer schrecklich guten Laune."

"Yup", sagte Harry prägnant.

"Etwas was du teilen willst?" fragte Neville lachend.

"Nee." Harry lächelte ihn an. "Ein Gentlemann schweigt und genießt."

Neville fiel zurück auf sein Bett und hielt seine Seiten, während sein Lachen zunahm. Er wischte sich nach einer Weile die Augen und leise sagte er zu Harry. "Auf gehts, Kumpel. Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange sie warten würde, bevor sie sich in den Arsch treten und die Dinge in die Hand nehmen würde."

"Hey! Wer hat gesagt, dass Hermine diejenige war, die angefangen hat?" fragte Harry und legte seine Hand über seine Brust, als ob sein Herz getroffen worden wäre.

"Oh, bitte, Harry. Wir alle wissen, dass du nie derjenige sein wirst, der den ersten Schritt macht. Oh, warte, es zählt immer noch als die erste Woche. Ja!" Er streckte eine Hand in die Luft, als Harry ihn fragend ansah. "Ich habe Tracey am Morgen gesehen. Ich habe soeben 5 Galeonen gewonnen, Harry!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Umbridge ging um Mitternacht um den Feuerkelch herum und kämpfte gegen den Drang zu kichern. Es war so einfach gewesen. Alles, was sie getan hatte, war, den Namen des schrecklichen kleinen Halbbluts auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben und in den Kelch zu werfen. Es gab nicht einmal Schutz gegen ihre einfache Ausflucht! Das blöde Ding hatte ihren Eintritt ohne ein einziges Zucken akzeptiert. So ein dummer alter Mann. Warum sollte man solch ein dummes Artefakt überhaupt einen Namen geben? Ein schneller Zwang Zauber auf das Ding, so dass es ihr Pergament wählen würde und das war es!

Innerlich verlor Umbridge ihren inneren Kampf und kicherte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. Sie summte vor sich hin und stellte sich den Tod der Brut durch die Monstrosität vor, die sie für die erste Aufgabe bereit gestellt hatten. Das würde den Jungen lehren, höher gestellte Personen zu missachten!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Barty Crouch jr. Widerstand dem Drang, sich auf die Stirn zu schlagen. Diese rosa Kröte war eine Vertreterin des Ministeriums? Die Dinge hatten sich seit seiner Inhaftierung sicherlich geändert. Nur weil Barty seinen verstorbenen Vater hasste, meinte er nicht, dass er dachte, der Mann sei inkompetent gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Bartemius Crouch Sr. war bei seiner Arbeit außerordentlich gut und rücksichtslos gewesen. Wenn Umbridge die Creme der aktuellen Ernte wäre ... na ja, selbst der erbärmliche Idiot Wurmschwanz hätte einen guten Schuss gehabt, als er übernommen hat!

Ein Zwang-Zauber? Auf ein unbelebtes Objekt? Wie hatte sie ihre ZAG geschafft, geschweige denn ihre UTZ? Und einfach Potters Namen selbst niederschreiben und einreichen? Wenn Merlin sich dazu entschlossen hätte, schlau zu sein und nicht mitzumachen, würde sie ihre Magie verlieren, da das Pergament an sie gebunden war und nicht an den Jungen! Barty war stark versucht, den Narren fertig zu machen. Es war nicht einmal wert solche Leute zu untergraben. Sie verschmutzten nur das reine Blut.

Kopfschüttelnd, mitleidig für ihre arme Mutter, benutzte Barty sein neues magisches Auge, um sich schnell umzusehen. Er gewöhnte sich immer noch an die furchtbar peinlichen Doppelbilder, begann aber schnell das Ding zu lieben. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er die Röntgenfunktionalität gefunden hatte, aber jetzt, da er ... durch Wände schauen konnte, waren sie sicher nicht das Einzige, was durchsichtig gemacht wurde. Barty freute sich sehr auf seine höheren Klassen. Wenn die Franzosen sich umso besser beteiligten! Selbst wenn sie es nicht taten, gab es immer Essenszeiten, um sich umzuschauen. Das war alles, was er ohnehin mit Babbling vor hatte. Sie war tatsächlich eine attraktive Frau, mit einem prallen Hintern! Barty konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Moody es geschafft hatte, die Funktionalität zu vermeiden. Die Veritaserum -Befragung hatte bewiesen, dass der Mann über solchen Dingen stand, obwohl selbst der Trank nicht in der Lage war, den Rentner zu zwingen, den Grund dafür zu erklären. Nun, Barty war lange Zeit im Gefängnis und dann unter dem Imperius. Er hatte solche Aufstände sicher nicht nötig. Der Todesser hatte jedoch einige Standards; er würde sich auf das sechste und siebte Jahr beschränken.

Glücklich davon überzeugt, dass er definitiv alleine in der Eingangshalle war, trat Barty vor und ließ sein Pergament in den Kelch fallen. Dieser war von einem von Potters alten Aufsätzen abgerissen worden, so dass der Name in der Handschrift des Jungen geschrieben wurde. Die Schule war oberhalb des Namens von Barty ausgefüllt worden, aber das würde nicht ausreichen, um die Magie mit ihm zu verbinden. Nur um die passende Kategorie zu identifizieren.

Er kicherte wieder, wie lächerlich einfach diese Aufgabe geworden war. Eine Hydra und ein Mantikor? Er war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen, das letzte Monster herauszufinden, dem diese Idioten gegenüberstehen würden. Nein, Barty würde Potter dadurch nicht helfen. Wenn das Ministerium sich auf dieses Gladiatoren-Spiel einlassen würde, würde er sich einfach zurücklehnen und das Feuerwerk genießen. Sein Meister wäre sicherlich mit dem spektakulären Tod des Jungen zufrieden.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Zauberspruch ausgeführt hatte, um der Verzauberung des Kelchs den Namen einer vierten Schule hinzuzufügen, wandte Barty sich lächelnd ab. Er fühlte sich fast schlecht wegen Potter.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore hörte den Bericht aus dem Porträt von Ikarus den Geflügelten. Ikarus hatte eine Schwindelfreiheit und sein Porträt war in den höchsten Bereichen der Eingangshalle verstaut. Es war der perfekte Ausgangspunkt, um das Kommen und Gehen von Schülern zu beobachten. Gerade heute Nacht hat es die Lächerlichkeiten der Anderen lächerlich gemacht.

Umbridge´s dummer Plan hatte kein Gebet zum Erfolg und als sie in ihrer eigenen Überlegenheit sicher gegangen war, hatte Dumbledore gestöhnt, und schon fast dabei, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Dann war Alastor Moody ... _hehem_ ... Crouch Jr. auf den Plan getreten. Der junge Mann war gut gewesen, Dumbledore konnte ihm das zugestehen. Er hatte es geschafft, am meisten zu täuschen, und seine Leistung konnte sogar Amelia im Vorbeigehen annehmen. Aber Alastor war seit mehreren Jahrzehnten sein Freund. Er hatte vor langer Zeit Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Leute in der Lage sein würden, zu erkennen, ob jemand sich für ihn ausgab. Als Alastor Dumbledore drei verschiedene Sätze einprägen ließ, die nach einiger Zeit in seiner ursprünglichen Adresse enthalten sein würden, hatte er den Mann für entsetzlich paranoid gehalten. Jetzt, wo diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme sich als richtig erwiesen hatte, würde er dem alten Mann eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey kaufen, wenn das Jahr vorbei war und Crouch versorgt worden war.

Eine einfache Überprüfung der Schlossabteilungen hatte die Liste des Personals auf dem Gelände gezeigt und Barty´s Trick enthüllt. Es war alles andere als ein schlechter Plan. Dumbledore hatte zuerst seinen Hut gegenüber den Mann geneigt, weil er damit durchgekommen war. Jetzt hatte sich Barty als Dumbledores blindes Auge erwiesen, indem er sich um das kleine Problem kümmerte, ohne dass Dumbledore jemals seine eigenen Hände schmutzig machen musste.

Nur weil Harry sterben musste, bedeutete das nicht, dass er persönlich an der Tötung teilnehmen musste. Schließlich waren dafür die Prüfungen da, oder? Sich selbst testen und ... wenn man für unwürdig befunden wurde ... zu bestrafen.

In Anbetracht des Abends war Dumbledore für einen Moment nur zu glücklich, dass Umbridge noch törichter war, als er angenommen hatte. Merlin verbiete es, wenn sie es tatsächlich geschafft hätte, noch ein bisschen kompetenter zu sein, hätte er sich vielleicht Sorgen machen müssen, dass Harry´s Name zweimal hochkommen würde! Oder dreimal, wenn Ikarus ihm nicht auch von Bartys Versuch erzählt hätte! Bei dem Gedanken an diese potenzielle Katastrophe schauderte Dumbledore stopfte sich schnell ein Zitronenbonbon in seinen Mund und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu Bett zu gehen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als sich das Mittagessen am nächsten Tag herum schlängelte, hatte Harry seinen Ärger überstanden, dass seine Freunde auf sein Liebesleben wetteten. Das war wahrscheinlich größtenteils durch die Weasley -Zwillinge geholfen worden, die ruhig vertrauten, dass der Haupttopf bereits von McGonagall letztes Jahr gewonnen worden war, als Hermine und er offiziell ein Paar geworden waren. Harry hatte der Schottin während des Vormittags kaum sehen können, nachdem er diese Informationen erhalten hatte.

Er endete mit einem interessanten Gespräch mit Fred und George während des Mittagessens, während die Anderen zuhörten. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du unsere Bärte vermisst hast, Harry!" George stöhnte. "Sie waren so beeindruckend lang und alles!"

Fred nickte weise und begann die Luft unter seinem Kinn zu streicheln, wo sein Bart zuvor gewesen war. "Ja, wirklich episch, Kumpel!"

"Nun, sie waren nicht beabsichtigt, also sehe ich nicht, warum ihr mit ihnen prahlt", sagte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue. "Habt ihr ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ein einfacher Alterstrank euch über diese Linie bringen würde?"

"Es schien so einfach zu sein, es zu versuchen", sagte Fred achselzuckend.

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Drink und fing an so laut zu lachen. Fleur drehte sich zu Hermine um und fragte: "Ist das normal? Hat ´arry regelmäßig Probleme zu essen? Das ist das zweite Mal, dass er fast an einem Tisch in kurzer Zeit am Tag gestorben ist." Ihr Mund verzog sich am Ende der Aussage und versuchte ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Hermine verdrehte nur ihre Augen. "Du gewöhnst dich an die zufälligen Anfälle von Wahnsinn. Es ist eine Gefahr der _Kommunikations-Runen_ ", die Brünette gab ihrer Freundin ein böses kleines Grinsen. "Warte nur, bis du deine eigenen bekommst. Dann wirst du diejenige sein, der von irrwitzigen Kommentaren unterbrochen wird, von denen du einfach nicht aufhören kannst zu lachen."

Fleur schauderte theatralisch. Luna lächelte verträumt und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Fleur. Unser Geflüster ist viel unterhaltsamer als _Blibbering Humdingers._ Sie können manchmal ziemlich unhöflich sein. Wir werden einfach die erstaunlichen Tugenden von Klassenkameraden und Lehrern aufgreifen." Sie hielt inne und tippte mit einem Finger gegen ihr Kinn. "Obwohl ich gelegentlich fragen darf, ob du auf einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gestoßen bist."

Harry lachte leise und lächelte Luna an. "Eines Tages wirst du sie finden, Luna." Er wandte sich wieder Fred und George zu und hob eine Augenbraue. "Also wolltest ihr eine einfache Lösung, um eure Namen in den Kelch zu bekommen und ihr habt einem alternden Zaubertrank genommen?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zugegeben, es ist nicht unsere beste Idee."

George fuhr mit einem feierlichen Nicken fort: "Wir sind überzeugt, dass Dumbledore diese Auswahl so früh im Jahr hat, weil er sicherstellen will, dass wir keine Wege finden, um die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu umgehen."

"Das ist geradezu ein Schwachsinn des Schulleiters", stimmte Fred weise zu. "Da es geradezu ein richtiger Schachzug eines Slytherin ist. Nichts für ungut, Ladys." Er nickte Daphne und Tracey zu, die als Antwort einfach die Augenbrauen hochzogen und den Punkt bestätigten.

"Ihr habt bemerkt, dass die Altersgrenze nur zwei Meter vom Pokal entfernt ist, oder?" fragte Harry.

Die Zwillinge nickten. "Ja, natürlich. Was meinst du, Harry? Hast du eine Rune, mit der wir rüber kommen oder unsere Arme ausstrecken könnten?" fragte George.

Harry schaute zwischen all seinen Freunden hin und her. Susan, Hannah, Neville, Luna, Tracey, Daphne, Fleur, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny schauten verwirrt zurück. Ron versuchte es und sah nicht so aus, als würde er nicht zuhören, aber das vernachlässigte Essen auf seinem Teller war ein Beweis gegen ihn. Katie, Angelina und Alicia hatten alle ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen. "Wirklich? Keiner von euch hat eine Ahnung, worauf ich hinaus will? Katie, du solltest wenigstens verstehen, du bist ein Halbblut."

"Was habe ich damit zu tun?", Begann Katie bevor sie aufhörte und ihren Kopf in den Tisch knallte. "Gott. Harry, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass das funktionieren würde?"

Er grinste. "Ich bin sicher, dass Fred und George uns in ein paar Minuten wissen lassen werden, ob es das tut oder nicht."

"Harry. Kumpel. Kumpel. Kumpel. Partner", sagte Fred mit Respekt, der praktisch von seiner Stimme tropfte. "Bitte hilf einem Rumtreiber wie uns."

"Ihr habt schon mal von Basketball gehört?" fragte Harry unschuldig. Hermine quiekte neben ihm und Dean stöhnte. Rons Augen verengten sich und der Rest sah nur verwirrt aus. Außer Luna. Luna fiel von der Bank, hielt sich an den Seiten und lachte so laut, dass sie kaum atmen konnte.

"Ähm", bat George und hob die Hand. "Was ist Basketball?"

Harry nahm eine Serviette, zerknüllte sie zu einem Ball und warf sie George ins Gesicht und traf ihn zwischen die Augen. "Stell dir vor, das war der Kelch." Bei den betäubten Gesichtsausdrücken seiner Gefährten nahm Harry eine weitere Serviette und faltete sie zu einem kleinen Dreieck zusammen. Er hielt das in seiner Hand und benutzte seine andere Hand, um es auf den Slytherin-Tisch zu richten. Das kleine Papier flog durch den Raum und traf Malfoy am Hinterkopf. Harry war bereits zurückgekehrt, um die Anderen zu sehen, die noch dümmer waren als zuvor. "Und das ist Muggel American Football. Etwas anders als normal aber immer noch unterhaltsam zu beobachten."

"Wer hat mich geschlagen?!" Malfoy schrie von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Harry ignorierte ihn vollständig.

Fred und George sahen sich euphorisch an. Sie griffen in ihre Rucksäcke und rissen Pergamentstücke heraus. Eilig auf ihre jeweiligen Blätter schreibend und sie zusammenfaltend, drehten sie sich zu Harry um und verbeugten sich. "Entschuldige uns für einen Moment." Ein paar Schritte entfernt, ballte Ron seinen eigenen Zettel und folgte eilig seinen Brüdern in die Eingangshalle.

"Auf keinen Fall ist es so einfach ...", murmelte Tracey und starrte ihnen nach.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie auf ihren Teller starrte. "Die Magische Kultur scheint immun gegen die Logik zu sein. Ich habe mich anscheinend von allem infiziert, was sie verursacht hat. Es würde mich sicher nicht überraschen zu sehen ... oh ja; es hat funktioniert."

Drei strahlende Rothaarige kehrten zum Tisch zurück. Fred und George verneigten sich wieder vor Harry. "Unser Lehnsherr. Sie sind wirklich Ihrer Größe würdig!"

"Kein Problem, Leute", kicherte Harry. "Viel Glück. Wenn du ausgewählt wirst, solltest du lieber eine gute Show abliefern. Ich weiß, dass du schlau genug bist, es gut zu machen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie murmelte nur leise genug, dass Hermine und Tracey hörten: "Merlin! Gott sei Dank habe ich ihn gestern angeschrien, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte."

Luna erhob sich und setzte sich lächelnd von Ohr zu Ohr. "Harry, Tracey? Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich meinen Namen einwerfen würde?" Übereinstimmende Ausdrücke des Schreckens blühten über fast jedes Gesicht in Hörweite. Sie ließ es für fast eine Minute völliger Stille fahren, bevor sie sich in mehr Seiten gackern ließ. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich würde das Schicksal nicht aufregen wollen, indem ich einen so großen Schraubenschlüssel in ihre Pläne werfe!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Abendessen war voller Spannung. Alle aus drei verschiedenen Schulen warteten mit angehaltenem Atem auf Dumbledore, um das Essen zu beenden und mit der Champion-Auswahl weiterzumachen. Harry saß nur mit Neville, Hermine und Luna da die Anderen alle entschieden hatten, dass das wichtig genug war, um bei ihren separaten Häusern zu bleiben. Sein Magen war geballt und er hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Ob er hoffte, dass sein Name immer noch aus dem Becher kam oder ob er hoffte, dass es nicht ... selbst Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er sich fühlte, als würde er krank werden und er wollte nur, dass diese Nacht zu Ende ging, damit er mit seinem Leben auf die eine oder andere Weise weitermachen konnte. Hermine neben ihm war fast so nervös. Sie hatte seine Hand so fest unter den Tisch gepresst, dass er seine Finger kaum fühlen konnte.

"Bitte, bitte. Achtung, bitte", rief Dumbledore aufdringlich, als er mit ausgestreckten Armen aufstand. Sofortiges Schweigen überkam auf die Menge. Lächelnd hob Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und der Feuerkelch schwebte auf seinem Podest direkt vor ihm. "Die Auswahl der Champions sollte jeden Augenblick beginnen. Schulleiterin Maxime, Schulleiter Karkaroff und ich möchten allen unsere besten Wünsche übermitteln und versichern Ihnen, dass Sie alle, ob Sie nun der Champion Ihrer Schule sind oder nicht, Respekt verdienen."

Das Feuer des Kelches loderte höher und wechselte von Orange zu Blau. "Ah, es scheint, dass der Kelch bereit ist, den Namen unseres ersten Champions zu überbringen." Dumbledore trat vor und fing ein kleines gefaltetes Stück Papier auf, als die Flammen in den Becher zurückfielen. "Der Champion von Durmstrang ist ... _Victor Krum_!"

Die Halle brach in Applaus aus, als Krum entschlossen nickte und vortrat. Ein sehr kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war der einzige Ausdruck, den er zeigte. Der Rest von Durmstrang war nicht so reserviert und sie brüllten und stampften mit den Füßen. Die Glückwünsche von Hogwarts und Beauxbatons waren fast so laut. Ron´s Stimme klang über einen Großteil des Lärms: "Wooohoooo! Geh, Krum! Geh, Krum!"

Krum wurde in Richtung einer Seitentür nahe der Halle gewinkt und Dumbledore winkte, dass die Menge sich beruhigte. Der Kelch fing wieder an aufzublitzen und als Dumbledore seine Hand zurückzog, hielt er ein weiteres Stück Pergament fest. "Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist ... _Fleur Delacour_!"

Der Beifall der Beauxbatons war nicht annähernd so enthusiastisch wie Krum, obwohl die Schüler aus Hogwarts und Durmstrang offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Auswahl des Veela -Mädchen waren. Fleur lächelte breit, als sie zu der Tür ging, in die Krum eingetreten war. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich vorstellte oder nicht, aber er dachte, sie hielt ihren Kopf etwas höher, nachdem Hermine gerufen hatte: "Auf geht's, Fleur!"

Wieder wurde der Applaus langsamer und der Pokal flammte erneut auf. "Der Champion für Hogwarts ist ... _Fred Weasley!_ " Dumbledore fing für einen Moment an, mit dem Rest der Schule zu klatschen, bevor er bleich wurde und den Hinweis in seiner Hand wieder betrachtete. Er verzog das Gesicht und warf mehrere Zaubersprüche auf das Pergament, während Fred sich beugte und froh war, dass praktisch die Hälfte der Schule auf dem Weg zum Hinterzimmer war. Während der Applaus der anderen beiden Schulen den früheren Champions ähnelte, schien Hogwarts fast gleichmäßig zwischen Jubel und Gelächter zu unterscheiden.

Schließlich legte Dumbledore das Stück Pergament mit Fred´s Namen darauf beiseite und hob die Hände, um ruhig zu bleiben. "Ja, ja, danke Ihnen allen für Ihre Unterstützung." Es gab viel Gemurmel unter den Hogwarts -Schülern, obwohl die Reaktion des Personals auf Fred´s Auswahl unterschiedlich war. Flitwick hatte anscheinend ein bisschen Gold gewonnen, als er glücklich die von Sprout, Vector und Shiva übergebenen Galleonen zählte. Harry grinste, als er sah, wie sich McGonagall bewegte, eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht haltend, ihre andere Hand rutschte heimlich über etwas und legte etwas auf Flitwicks Stapel nieder.

"Jetzt werden wir ...", unterbrach Dumbledore, als der Kelch wieder aufflammte. Harry stöhnte und drückte Hermines Hand. Daphne hatte Recht. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe machen müssen, allein anzutreten.

Dumbledore zog das Pergament vom Kelch zurück, als die Flammen vollständig verschwanden. _"Harry Potter._ " Alle Geräusche in der Halle erstarben. _"Harry Potter!"_ Harry seufzte und stand auf. Hermines Augen hatten sich geweitet und sie versuchte ihn zurück auf seinen Sitz zu drängen.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da, Mine", sagte Harry und beugte sich sanft herunter, um ihre Wange zu küssen. "Versammle alle in die Ratskonfiguration des Zimmers." Er trat von ihr zurück und zog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und ging in Richtung Hinterzimmer. Die Schüler, die die Große Halle überfluteten, schienen weiter den Atem anzuhalten. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch und sah, dass McGonagall und Flitwick sich mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck zurücklehnten. Bagman auf der anderen Seite sah ekstatisch aus, Moody war völlig überrascht, Snape hatte ein noch dunkleres Grinsen als sonst und ... Shiva war nicht da.

Harry´s Innereien schwirrten, als er sich dem Pokalzimmer näherte, in dem sich die Champions versammelt hatten. Er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Shiva über das Gespräch zwischen Daphne und sich selbst zu sprechen. Würde sie denken, dass er sich in das Turnier eingetragen hatte? Würde es sie kümmern, wenn er es getan hätte? Würde sie ihn dazu bringen, Fred zu sagen, wie er es geschafft hat, als Beweis dafür, dass er es auch getan hatte? Würde sie ihn einen Lügner nennen, wenn er sagte, er hätte es nicht getan? Würde sie ihn rausschmeißen? Würde er nach allem zu den Dursley´s zurückkehren müssen? Wäre Daphne´s Wort genug, um sie zu überzeugen? Würde Daphne entscheiden, dass er trotz seines Versprechens ein Idiot geworden war? Würde sie ihn auch verlassen? Würde Hermine ihm glauben? Würde … Harrys schnell denkender Verstand kam zum Erliegen, als er die Tür zum Pokalzimmer öffnete und sich an Shiva´s Seite gedrückt fand.

Harry atmete zittrig aus und sein Vormund drückte ihn. Ihre Augen waren wütend, aber ob es an ihm lag oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. "Ich werde nur einmal fragen und ich werde alles akzeptieren, was du als Wahrheit sagst, Harry." sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme schien immer noch durch den ganzen Raum zu tragen. Fred, Fleur und Krum sahen mit verwirrten Blicken zu. "Hast du deinen Namen selbst in den Kelch geworfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Daphne hat mich in der Nacht, als wir von dem Turnier gehört haben, überredet. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, aber ..."

Shiva zog ihn zurück in sich. "Okay, Kid. Okay. Wir können damit umgehen."

"´Arry?" fragte Fleur. "Was ist los? Sollen wir wieder raus?"

Neben ihr seufzte Fred. "Nein. Harry´s Glück spielt sich einfach wieder auf, denke ich."

Die Tür zum Pokalzimmer öffnete sich und Dumbledore kam herein wie ein Sturm der Wut. Er wollte nach Harry greifen, aber als er den Teenager noch neben Shiva sah, fiel der Arm des alten Mannes und sein Blick verengte sich. Hinter Dumbledore kamen Snape, Moody und die anderen Schulleiter herein.

"Hast du deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch eingetragen, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme schien praktisch vor Wut und Macht zu poltern.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, Direktor. Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen."

"Er lügt offensichtlich", sagte Snape und starrte Harry böse an. Harry und Shiva starrten den Zaubertränke-Meister direkt an. Maxime und Karkaroff nickten mit Snape zusammen. Fleur schaute zwischen Harry und den Anderen.

"Wir müssen mit ´arry konkurrieren?" Sie flüsterte. "Aber es sind schon drei Kandidaten."

"Genau!" sagte Maxime und trat vor. Ihr Körper nahm einen großen Teil der Zimmerecke ein. Sie kam Harry nahe genug, dass Shiva ihren Zauberstab bei der größeren Frau leicht hob. "Dieser kleine Junge ist nicht nur ein Lügner, er ist ein Betrüger!"

"Wagen Sie es nicht, Harry einen Betrüger zu nennen!" schrie Shiva Maxime an. "Wenn er sagt, dass er seinen Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen hat, dann hat er es auch nicht getan!"

"Das ist ungeheuerlich! Wie kann man es wagen, dass Hogwarts zwei Champions hat! Ich werde es nicht dulden" rief Karkaroff. "Der Junge wird nicht beteiligt sein und wenn er es doch ist, zieht sich Durmstrang zurück!"

"Nein, nein, nicht!" sagte Krum finster. Er ging vorwärts. "Meine Magie ist jetzt mit dem Pokal und dem Turnier verbunden. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, meine Magie zu verlieren, weil irgendein Kluger Mensch, die Verzauberungen umgangen hat. Er ist offensichtlich talentiert. Lasst ihn antreten und seine Fähigkeiten zeigen."

"Ich habe meinen Namen nicht eingeworfen", zischte Harry durch seine Zähne. Er wandte sich an Krum und knurrte etwas weniger frustriert. "Aber danke für die Unterstützung." Krum nickte Harry zu, schien aber nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein.

Harry drehte sich zu Fleur um, als die Professoren sich gegenseitig anschrieen. Seine Freundin runzelte die Stirn und unterhielt sich mit Fred, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und auf Harry wies. "Fleur?" sagte Harry leise. Sie schien ihn trotz der anhaltenden Argumente zu hören und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie lächelte sanft und nickte. Sie tippte auf ihr Ohr, murmelte "Später" und ging zurück zu Fred. Harry seufzte und fühlte wie Shiva ihn fester an sich zog.

Er wandte sich wieder der Debatte zu und hörte Umbridge mit ihrer widerlich süßen Stimme sagen: "Nun, der Junge ist einen Magischen Vertrag eingegangen. Jetzt muss er diesen erfüllen. Ungeachtet der Gefühle von irgendjemandem ist er ein Teilnehmer und er wird als Champion teilnehmen. Oder wir könnten ihn einfach fernhalten und er verliert seine Magie. So oder so wäre eine angemessene Strafe für einen Betrüger." Sie gab ein kleines Kichern von sich, das Harry´s Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Wann war die Frau überhaupt eingetreten? Zu welchem Zeitpunkt war Bagman eingetreten?

Shiva knurrte. "Oh wirklich? Und woher wissen wir, dass Sie ihn nicht zur Teilnahme gezwungen haben? Sie scheinen jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, Harry und unsere Gäste zu diskriminieren."

Umbridge´s Lächeln ließ Harry zusammen zucken. "Ich bin eine Vertreterin des Ministers selbst, kleines Mädchen. Mir ist klar, dass das ein bisschen zu kompliziert für Sie ist, um es zu verstehen."

"Oh so ist Minister, also mit seinen Verbündeten?" knurrte Maxime. "Sei leise rosa Kröte oder du wirst dich zerquetscht sehen."

"Wie kannst du es wagen!"

"RUHE!" brüllte Dumbledore. Der Raum wurde still. "Die Magie des Kelchs ist absolut. Harry muss teilnehmen oder er wird seine Magie verlieren. Es gibt keine Debatte mehr."

"Eigentlich habe ich eine Frage dazu", sagte Harry und hob seine Hand. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu. "Kann ich dieses Stück Pergament sehen, Direktor?" Mit einem Stirnrunzeln reichte Dumbledore ihm den Zettel. "Nun, das ist meine Handschrift."

"Er gibt es zu!" schnurrte Snape.

"Wie ich gerade sagte", knurrte Harry, "das ist meine Handschrift mit mein Namen. Aber die Schule darüber ist nicht meine. Ich habe noch nie von ... _**Salem Exchange**_ gehört. Und es sieht so aus, als wäre dieses Ding zerrissen auf der Unterseite. Sehen sie mal, man kann sogar ein wenig von der Zeile darunter erkennen ... Ich denke, das war aus einem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Magie. Nichts anderes, was ich geschrieben habe, hätte ' _Kobolde_ ' drauf. "

Shiva seufzte. "Die _'Salem Exchange'_ Schule ist vor ungefähr fünf Jahren geschlossen worden. Schätze, wir wissen, wie dein Name jetzt in den Kelch kam."

Moody grunzte. "Aye, jemand war schlau." Unbemerkt für alle Anwesenden, putzte sich Umbridge, scheinbar vergessend, dass sie weder Harry´s Aufsatz noch eine neue Schule auf das Pergament geschrieben hatte. "Der Schuldige, hat den Kelch scheinbar mit der Teilnahme einer vierten Schule getäuscht, und sich als einzigen Teilnehmer eingetragen."

"Es spielt keine Rolle, wie er betrogen hat", sagte Karkaroff. "Wichtig ist, dass Hogwarts jetzt zwei Champions hat und Durmstrang und Beauxbatons nur einen haben!"

"Also wählen Sie einfach zwei weitere ihrer eigenen Schüler aus", sagte Shiva und starrte den Mann an. "Göttin weiß, es ist keine so komplizierte Lösung!"

"Was?!" schrie Karkaroff.

"Warum bist du überhaupt hier, Babbling?" schrie Snape.

"Als Harry´s gesetzlicher Vormund habe ich viel mehr Recht, hier drin zu sein als du, Snape! Zumindest hat Moody die Entschuldigung, ein pensionierter Auror zu sein. Was ist deine? Das Haustier des Schulleiters zu sein?" schrie Shiva zurück.

"Warte du!" Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Dumbledore drückte seinen Arm nach unten und trat zwischen die beiden Professoren.

Harry trat vor und schubste Shiva hinter sich her und versuchte, den Streit von einem harten Kampf abzuwenden. "Madame Umbridge, das Ministerium hat erklärt, dass nur legale Erwachsene an diesem Turnier in diesem Jahr teilnehmen können, korrekt?"

"Absolut, Kind", sagte Umbridge mit einem kleinen Kichern am Ende.

"Ich bin kein Kind, Madame Umbridge", sagte Harry. Hinter ihm fühlte er, wie Shiva sich versteifte. "Und ich werde gezwungen, daran Teilzunehmen, richtig?"

"Du hast keine andere Wahl", ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Harry nickte langsam. "Alles klar." Er wandte sich an Karkaroff und Maxime. "Sie haben Recht, es ist nicht fair, dass Hogwarts zwei Champions hat. Wenn wir also das Feuer des Pokals nicht wieder entfachen können, sollten Sie ihre Schüler fragen, wer als zweiter Champion für Ihre Schule in Frage kommt, oder? Wenn Sie die gleichen Einschränkungen wie für uns vier haben wollen, dann lass sie einfach einen magischen Vertrag unterzeichnen oder so. "

Fleur trat vor. "Das ist keine so schlechte Idee. Es würde viele mögliche Kontroversen beseitigen."

Krum nickte auch. "Ich stimme diesem Vorschlag zu. Es klingt fair."

Fred hob seinen Arm. "Ich mag es auch. Wir könnten das Turnier auch in das Hexwizard -Turnier umbenennen!" Harry verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Beitrag.

Maxime und Karkaroff drehten sich um und überlegten. Bevor Beide etwas sagen konnten, obwohl Dumbledore sich meldete. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das dem Turniergeist entspricht. Ich muss leider dagegen stimmen."

Maxime seufzte, nickte aber. "So abstoßend ich ich das auch finde, stimme ich zu. Einen meiner Schüler zu riskieren, ist schon schlimm genug. Ich bin nicht bereit, einen zweiten Schüler zu riskieren, nur damit alles gerecht ist. Fleur kann alles alleine gewinnen."

Fleur´s Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie sah Harry an, bevor sie zu ihrer Schulleiterin nickte.

Umbridge kicherte leise. "Das Ministerium wird eine solch drastische Änderung in diesem Stadium nicht akzeptieren."

Karkaroff runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, ich hätte dem zugestimmt, aber es scheint, dass ich überstimmt werde. Victor wird mehr als genug sein, um eure Kandidaten zu vernichten."

Krum schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay, nun, wenn wir alle fertig sind, miteinander zu kämpfen?" sagte Bagman mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. Der Ausdruck des Mannes war so fehl am Platz, dass Harry fast zu lachen begann. "Nun die erste Aufgabe wird euren Mut angesichts unbekannter Gefahren testen. Es wird am 31. Oktober sein. Ganz angemessen, Halloween für die erste Aufgabe zu nutzen, finden sie nicht?" Bagman gluckste und die gute Laune, die Harry durch seine kleinen Siege errungen hatte, stürzte geradewegs nach China. Er könnte jetzt genauso gut vom Astronomie-Turm springen, weil es schneller und weniger schmerzhaft wäre als alles, was an Halloween passieren würde. "Wir werden euch keine Hinweise geben, außer dass ihr auf einen Kampf vorbereitet sein solltet! Viel Glück für alle und -"

"Warte", sagte Shiva und hob ihre Hand. "Was sind die Einschränkungen?"

"Es tut mir Leid?" fragte Bagman verwirrt.

"Die Einschränkungen. Was darf nicht benutzt werden? Welche Zaubersprüche sind erlaubt? Wer kann ihnen helfen? Was sind die blöden Regeln, du Schwachsinniger?"

Bagman runzelte die Stirn und kicherte dann wieder. "Oh ja, ich habe diesen Teil vergessen, nicht war. Crouch sollte derjenige sein, der euch alles erklärt, aber mit dem späten Ersatz von Miss Umbridge -"

"Madame. Es heißt Madam Umbridge. Oder Erste Unterstaatssekretärin Umbridge", kicherte Umbitch.

"Ja, natürlich, mit Madame Umbridge´s spätem Ersatz bin ich bei solchen Details nicht ganz auf der Höhe. Hmm lass uns sehen, Regeln, Regeln, was waren sie ... oh richtig!" Bagman schnippte mit den Fingern und nickte. "Die Champions dürfen keine Unterstützung von Lehrern ihrer eigenen Schulen erhalten. Sie dürfen zu Beginn jeder Aufgabe ihren Zauberstab mitbringen und alle Kleidungsstücke anziehen, die sie bevorzugen. Sie dürfen keine Muggel benutzen. Sie dürfen jeden Zauberspruch, jede Rune oder jedes Ritual benutzen, das sie für angemessen halten. Abgesehen davon, selbst die Unverzeihlichen. Tödliche Gewalt ist verpönt, aber nicht illegal. Ich denke, das deckt das meiste ab. "

Shiva nickte und blieb still. Nachdem er durch den Raum geschaut und niemanden gesehen hatte, der kommentieren wollte, lächelte Bagman und klatschte in die Hände. "Na dann, viel Glück für unsere Champions! Wir sehen uns nächste Woche für Eichung der Zauberstäbe!"

Die versammelten Schüler und Lehrer fingen an, den Raum zu verlassen. Fleur versuchte mit Harry zu sprechen, wurde aber schnell von Madame Maxime nach draußen gelenkt. Krum nickte seinen Konkurrenten nur zu, als er Karkaroff folgte. Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging mit einem finster dreinblickenden Snape, der Harry und Shiva völlig ignorierte. Moody ging mit ihnen und auch Umbridge und Bagman gingen schnell weg. Es waren bald nur Fred, Harry und Shiva da.

"Also", sagte Fred mit einem Hauch von gezwungener Heiterkeit. "Sieht so aus, als hätte das Potter Glück wieder zugeschlagen, Kumpel?"

Harry seufzte und nickte. "Ja. Du weißt, dass es komisch ist, fast hätte ich meinen Namen absichtlich in den Kelch getan. Wie komisch wäre es gewesen, wenn mein Name zweimal herausgekommen wäre, nicht wahr?"

Fred schnaubte. "Ja, das wäre ein toller Streich gewesen. Ich bin überrascht, dass es niemanden gestört hat, mich anzubrüllen, weil ich minderjährig bin."

Shiva stöhnte. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher McGonagall wird dich später grillen, Fred. Um ehrlich zu sein, haben die meisten von uns erwartet, dass du oder dein Bruder einen Weg finden um hineinzukommen, also waren wir nicht wirklich überrascht. Zumindest wirst du 17 sein, bevor das Schuljahr endet. Und du bist ein offizieller Champion, also hielt dich der Kelch für würdig. Das Schlimmste, was wir tun können, ist, dich anzubrüllen, weil du ein Idiot bist, und dich dann dafür zu loben, dass du schlau warst um die Einschränkung zu umgehen."

"Wissen Sie, Professor, Harry ist derjenige, der mir und vielen anderen Gryffindor´s gezeigt hat, wie man seinen Namen in den Kelch wirft ...", sagte Fred stirnrunzelnd. Shiva´s Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie wandte sich an Harry.

"Ach komm schon! Es ist nicht kompliziert. Ich habe nur etwas Papier gefaltet und ihnen gezeigt, wie man es wirft, damit sie es in den Kelch werfen können. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich das Rad erfunden, Shiva!"

Ihr Kiefer klappte herunter und sie starrte nur zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Keine verdammte Art ... Er hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, einen Schutzzauber oder einen abschreckenden Zauber um das Ding herum zu errichten?" Beide schüttelnden ihre Köpfe,. "Es ist als ob er wollte dass die Leute versuchen ihre Namen in den Kelch zu werfen ... Glückwunsch Fred. Du hast dir deinen Platz verdient. Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, wie es dir geht. Leider kann ich dir nicht helfen, da ich hier unterrichte. Ich unterrichte nicht in der Salem Exchange und du warst bei einigen Trainingseinheiten, die ich mit Harry habe ... nun, ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, ihn jetzt zu beobachten, oder? "

"Ich muss vielleicht einige davon beiwohnen, Professor", sagte Fred nickend. "Harry, wollen wir zusammen in den Turm gehen?"

"Ja. Aber ich muss mich zuerst mit meinen Freunden treffen. Mal schauen, wie viele ich danach noch habe ...", murmelte er. "Wenn du mitkommst, kann ich dir den Raum zeigen, den ich wahrscheinlich für einen Großteil des Trainings nutzen werde. Oh, Shiva, Hermine hat viel mehr von dem, was der Ratssaal tun kann, ausgearbeitet. Er ist ziemlich ordentlich und vielseitiger als wir dachten. "

Shiva nickte während Fred sich verbeugte um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Harry straffte seine Schultern und ging aus dem Pokalzimmer zu seinen Freunden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging in den Raum mit Shiva und Fred folgte ihm. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sah, wie sich die Mitte des Raumes teilte. Hermine und Daphne waren auf der einen Seite, während Susan, Neville, Hannah und Tracey auf der anderen Seite waren. Luna saß neben Hermine, die glücklich mit ihren Haaren spielte, aber immer noch offensichtlich in der Mitte der zwei getrennten Gruppen. Tracey funkelte Daphne an, während Daphne und Hermine damit beschäftigt waren, Notizen zu vergleichen und Dinge auf separaten Pergamentrollen zu durchkreuzen.

"Ähm, hey Leute", sagte Harry und hob seine Hand in einer leichten Welle. Er bekam Schläge von Hermine und Daphne, ein glückliches Lächeln von Luna und gegrunze von den Anderen.

"Wow, angespannte Luft hier", sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd und ging vorwärts. "Welche Seite ist _Harry´s Glück ist dumm, aber er ist nicht ein Idiot wie Fred' Seite?"_ Erstaunte Grimassen begrüßten ihn, als Luna großherzig Hermine und Daphne zuwinkte. "Cool", lächelte Fred und ließ sich neben Daphne fallen. "Also, Neville, du führst die _'Ernsthaft, Harry, warum bist du so dämlich wie Fred' Seite an_?"

Neville stöhnte, nickte aber. "Anscheinend."

"Ihr glaubt wirklich nicht, dass ich meinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen habe, oder?" fragte Harry leise. Er setzte sich gegenüber von allen in der Mitte des Tisches. Shiva setzte sich neben ihn.

"Wir ... behalten uns das Urteil vor, bis wir die Gelegenheit hatten, mit dir zu reden, Harry", sagte Neville vorsichtig. "Wir sind seit über drei Jahren befreundet. Keiner von uns ist dabei, unsere Freundschaft mit dir weg zu schmeißen, aber wir wollen wissen, was heute Nacht passiert ist."

Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine, Luna und Daphne an. Daphne seufzte und sah von ihren Pergamenten auf. "Ich habe es dir schon vor zwei Tagen gesagt, Harry. Ich gebe dich nicht auf und ich werde dich nicht dafür beschimpfen, dass du in eine weitere schreckliche Situation geschleppt wurdest, um eine ältere Gottheit zu verärgern, indem du die Kühnheit hattest geboren zu werden."

Hermine seufzte. "Und ich werde dich bestimmt nicht mit Daphne allein lassen. Ihr Leute sagt, ich bin gruselig. Wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin, um euch Beide zu beruhigen, wird sie am ende den Fluch an dir üben der Blut zum kochen bringt." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte Harry an. "Und nein, Harry, ich glaube bestimmt nicht, dass du das alleine machen würdest. Ich bin sicher, du hättest einen guten Grund dazu gehabt, aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du uns alle so sehr verärgert haben würdest, indem du das nicht vorab erwähnt hättest."

Luna meldete sich zu Wort. "Es ist mir auch egal", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist mein Freund und ich werde dich natürlich unterstützen, egal was passiert ist. Du hast mir geholfen, wenn es niemandem etwas ausgemacht hat und ich werde immer dasselbe für dich tun." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig schärfer, als ihr Ton etwas weniger verträumt wurde. "Aber ich weiß auch, wie sehr du dich von den Ketten, die dich binden, befreien willst. Harry Potter. Wenn du das Turnier deiner Wahl betreten hast, habe ich kein Problem damit. Was mich etwas beunruhigt hätte, wäre wenn du es getan hättest ohne mir vorher etwas zu sagen. " Sie lächelte, ihr verträumter Blick kam wieder und der kalte Blick verschwand. "So sehr Hermine es auch gesagt hat, ich denke nicht wirklich, dass du das tun würdest. Du bist viel zu edel, um wenigstens einem deiner Freunde nicht zu erzählen, bevor du etwas Dummes tust."

Neville seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Hör zu, Harry, ich weiß, dass du letzte Nacht nicht mit dem Pokal gespielt hast, aber du hattest früher einige Chancen. Und ja, wir vier", er deutete auf Susan, Hannah und Tracey, "stimmen Luna und Hermine zu. Du hättest einen guten Grund, dich damit zu beschäftigen. Wirst du es benutzen, um dich Emanzipieren zu lassen durch die Gesetzeslücke des Ministeriums? « Harry nickte.

Shiva sah ihn überrascht an, bevor er lachte. "Wow, Kid, das hatte ich nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, bevor Umbridge im Trophäen-Raum darüber gesprochen hat. Hast du diese Lücke schon einmal bemerkt?" Harry lächelte leicht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und nickte wieder.

Daphne schnaubte. "Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich ausgedrückt habe, wie beeindruckt ich jetzt bin. Es ist wirklich Slytherin von dir, Harry." Tracey seufzte und nickte am anderen Ende des Tisches zustimmend. "Es ist außerordentlich listig, ihre eigene Regeln gegen sie zu benutzen, ohne dass irgendjemand von ihnen das bemerkt. Ich glaube, du bist wirklich ein Gryfferin."

Harry lachte und einige andere schlossen sich ihm an. Fred wandte sich fragend an Daphne: "Ein Gryfferin?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Slytherin, der sich in Gryffindor versteckt. Oder ein Gryffindor mit Slytherin- Neigungen. Mehr oder weniger das gleiche, was ich vermute."

"Ah. Yup, unser Harrikins ist total ein Gryfferin", stimmte Fred fröhlich mit dem Daumen zu.

"Ich stimme zu, dass ich eine Gryfferin bin, wenn du zustimmst, dass du ein Slythindor bist", stöhnte Harry. Bei den fragenden Blicken erklärte er: "Ein Slytherin mit Gryffindor- Neigungen. Was ist wahrer, welcher Slytherin würde bereitwillig in die Kammer des Schreckens laufen, um einen Basilisken zu bekämpfen, ohne Unterstützung hinter sich?"

Daphne arbeitete eine Minute lang mit dem Mund, bevor der Rest des Raumes zustimmte. Harry hatte recht, sie war bestimmt ein Slythindor.

"Harry", sagte Neville und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zurück. "Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

Harry seufzte, nickte aber seinem Freund zu. "Als Dumbledore es auf dem Willkommens - Fest ankündigte, dachte ich darüber nach einzutreten, damit ich seinen Fängen entkommen könnte. Daphne hat es mir ausgeredet." Er errötete, als er fortfuhr: "Sie hat sehr gute Argumente gehabt und war nicht schüchtern, sie auszudrücken." Daphne nickte zustimmend, weigerte sich aber standhaft, von ihrem Pergamentblatt aufzusehen. "Ich habe meinen Namen nicht in den Kelch eingeworfen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht bin, dass ich überhaupt ausgewählt worden bin oder sogar, dass ich völlig enttäuscht bin, weil ich es immer noch benutzen kann, um vollständig die Kontrolle über mein Leben zu erlangen. " Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich kann euch sagen, dass ich meinen Namen nicht selbst in den Kelch getan habe."

Daphne schob eines ihrer Pergamente zu ihm hinüber. "Wenn du willst, ist das der magische Schwur. Ich ließ Hermine es sich auch ansehen. Es ist furchtbar spezifisch, aber es ist immer schlauer, so genau wie möglich mit Gelübden zu sein, um sicherzustellen, dass du dich nicht versehentlich in etwas zwingst, weil du ein Wort vergessen hast."

Shiva nahm das Pergament aus Harry´s Händen und lächelte das jüngere Mädchen an. "Danke, Daphne, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Wir haben einen Beweis, dass Harry seinen Namen nicht hinein geworfen hat. Das Pergament mit seinem Namen ist in seiner Handschrift, aber es scheint, dass es aus einem alten Aufsatz gestohlen wurde und der Name der Schule entstammt nicht seiner Handschrift."

Neville, Susan, Hannah und Tracey seufzten erleichtert auf und sackten zurück. Tracey grüßte ihn. "Nun, das ist gut zu wissen. Ich würde es hassen, dich einen idiotischen Gryffindor nennen zu müssen, wenn du es so gut machst, in letzter Zeit hinterhältig und Listig zu sein."

"Danke, Tracey", sagte Harry amüsiert. "Denke ich."

Susan verdrehte die Augen. "Ernsthaft, Harry. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass du nicht in dich selbst eingebracht hast. Wir hätten immer noch zu dir gestanden. Aber", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich eine Weile genervt. Ich habe gehört, dass dieses Turnier ein verherrlichter Blutsport ist, wenn du nicht besonders gut vorbereitet bist und zumindest etwas Glück hast. "

Hannah nickte. "Fred, übrigens, du bist ein verdammter Idiot! Harry, du bekommst einen Pass, weil du zur Vernunft gekommen bist. Hör immer auf die Mädchen. Wir haben so ziemlich immer recht. Fred, hast du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, Alicia zu fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist?"

Alle überraschend, nickte Fred. "Natürlich. George und ich lieben es, jeden und allen einen Streich zu spielen, aber wir sind keine Idioten. Ich werde mein Mädchen nicht verlieren, nur weil ich beweisen wollte, dass ich mehr bin als nur ein Witzbold."

Hannahs Mund schloss sich mit einem Klacken. Hermine sah Fred in einem neuen Licht an. "Wow. Ein Weasley- Zwilling, der mehr sein will als ein Streich-Meister ... Ich bin stolz auf dich Fred. Ich könnte Harry sogar dazu überreden, dich jetzt mit Padfoot und Moony bekannt zu machen."

Fred hatte seinen Stuhl auf zwei Beinen zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt. Bei Hermines Erwähnung von zwei der Erschaffer der Karte des Rumtreibers verlor er völlig das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. "Was zur Hölle ?!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als die Gruppe der Gryffindor´s mit Fred und Harry an der Spitze in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, bekamen sie tosendem Applaus und serviertes Butterbier. Mit großen Augen sah Harry McGonagall sogar in einem Sessel mit einem Butterbier in der Hand sitzen.

"Professor?!" rief Fred. Harry nickte lebhaft mit dem Mann.

"Ah, ich fing an zu denken, ihr Beide hättet versucht, euch zu verstecken", sagte McGonagall und erhob sich aus dem Sitz. "Zunächst einmal, Harry, ich habe genug gesehen, seit du angekommen bist, um dein Unglück zu erkennen, wenn es passiert. Wie Professor Babbling sicher schon herausgefunden hat, wäre ich mehr als glücklich, wenn du unter einer anderen Schule teilnimmst. Wie auch Professor Flitwick. Ich glaube, er hat etwas über _'vielleicht wird Potter jetzt bereuen, bei mir keinen Unterricht in der Duellkunst genommen zu haben_ ' gesagt. Er schien auch ziemlich selbstzufrieden darüber zu sein, also solltest du vielleicht darauf vorbereiten, mit ihn vor dem Unterricht zu reden. " Harry starrte nur, als McGonagall ein breites Lächeln zeigte. Die Hälfte der Münder klappten darauf auf.

"Zweitens, Mr. Weasley", McGonagall wandte sich Fred zu und seufzte schwer. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten. "Fred, du bringst besser eine verdammt gute Show hervor. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Mach die gleiche Anstrengung, wie du es in deinen Streichen verwendest, und du solltest wenige Probleme haben. Ihr beide solltet Gryffindor Stolz machen!"

Sie ging an den Schülern vorbei zu dem Porträtloch. Kurz bevor sie das Portrait öffnete, drehte sie sich zu Harry und gab eine letzte Nachricht von sich: "Ich nehme an, du wirst das Schloss morgen verlassen, um notwendige Gegenstände zu besorgen. Versuch, sicherzustellen, dass Professor Babbling dich vor der Ausgangssperre zurückbringt, Harry. Guten Abend, und versucht nicht all zu lang auf zu bleiben."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks wollte gerade schlafen gehen, als sie von einem hartnäckigen Klopfen an ihrem Fenster unterbrochen wurde. Versuchend es zu ignorieren, stöhnte Tonks und rollte herum. Ihre Blutergüsse von den dummen Doxies schmerzten und sie wollte nur schlafen. Die Arbeit den Grimmauldplatz 12 zu reinigen, ging schneller voran, als Remus ihnen geholfen hatte. Unglücklicherweise machte sie immer noch eine Menge davon alleine zwischen Sirius vorläufigen Dates mit Bonesy und den Terminen bei einem Geistheiler, zu dem Remus ihn begleitete. Dieser Job als Amazone wurde schnell langweilig. Es war interessant, aber sie wollte Walburga und Orion Black aus dem Grab holen, nur um sie wieder zu töten. Wie viele dunkle Artefakte brauchte eine Familie? Selbst die Malfoy´s hatten wahrscheinlich weniger als diese Leute!

Das Klopfen kam wieder, schnaubend setzte sich Tonks auf. "Gut! Ich komme du blöder Vogel!" zum Fenster schlürfend, funkelte Tonks den verletzenden Boten an. Die schöne Schneeeule flatterte herein und hockte auf dem Bettpfosten. Tonks stöhnte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Hedwig. Es war ein langer Tag. Verzeihst du mir?" Die Eule drehte ihren Kopf und schrie herrisch. "Wie wäre es mit einer Eulenkur?" Hedwig drehte sich zu ihr um, bevor sie sich wieder wegdrehte. "Ich mache dir nicht um 11 Uhr Abends Speck. Ich habe ein bisschen Bolognese vom Mittagessen übrig. Ist das ein akzeptabler Kompromiss?" Hedwig sah wieder Tonks an und gab ein schnelles Kopfnicken und Hoot von sich. Tonks grinste und brachte ihr Essen zurück zur Eule. Als sie den angebotenen Leckerbissen verschlang, lachte Tonks. "Du bist ein verwöhnter Vogel, Hedwig." Hedwig schuhute Zustimmend und hob ihr Bein, um ihren Brief abzuliefern.

Tonks wickelte diesen ab, sah Harry´s unverwechselbares Gekritzel und lächelte vor sich hin.  
 _  
Tonks,_

 _Bevor ich also diesen Brief beginne, lass mich zuerst sagen: Bitte zerreiß ihn nicht und verbrenn ihn erst am Ende. Lies alles bevor du dein Temperament verlierst, Amazone._

Tonks blinzelte. Das würde sicher nichts gutes bedeuten.  
 _  
Okay, ich weiß nicht, wie viel du gehört hast oder ob Sirius es vorher gewusst hat oder nicht. Das Trimagische Turnier startet dieses Jahr. Viel Spaß, oder? Ein Turnier mit einer Todesrate von 68% einschließlich der Geiseln und Zuschauern._

Sie hatte davon gehört, dass Crouch auf das Turnier gedrängt hatte, um die Moral nach der Todesjagd auf Sirius wieder hochzubringen, aber sie hatte gedacht, dass die Idee gestorben war, als er aus dem Amt gedrängt wurde. Das hat wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen.

 _Ich überlegte, ob ich versuchen sollte, dem Turnier beizutreten._

Sie dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen, um in die Schule zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden. Er würde auf sie hören. Wahrscheinlich. Oder sie konnte Hermine finden und die Brünette dazu bringen, mit ihm zu reden

 _Aber Daphne setzte mich unter Druck, um klar zu denken. Das passiert nicht mehr._

Tonks atmete erleichtert auf. Dann las sie diese Zeile noch einmal und lachte. Yeah Greengrass wäre ihre zweite Wahl nach Hermine. Shiva wäre zu sehr ausgeflippt.

 _Ich dachte mir, der nächste Teil wäre wahrscheinlich besser in einem Brief, als es dir persönlich zu sagen. Die Auswahl war heute Abend. Durmstrang hat Victor Krum als seinen Champion. Cool was? Der Beauxbatons Champion ist Fleur Delacour. Die gleiche Fleur, von der ich dir von der WM erzählt habe. Kleine Welt._

Tonks nickte zustimmend. Das war ein bisschen unerwartet. Es wäre aber schön, wenn er und Hermine sich in einer nicht tödlichen Umgebung mit Fleur treffen könnten. Naja ... so nicht-tödlich wie die Vorbereitung auf ein Trimagisches Turnier sein konnte. Ein verräterischer Teil ihres Verstandes brodelte wegen der der französischen Veela, weil sie dort war, während sie in einem Haus feststeckte, das ihr Bestes tat, um sie zu töten.

 _Und von Hogwarts ... wird es ein bisschen schwierig. Dumbledore hat gerade eine dumme Alterslinie um den Feuerkelch gelegt. Es war nicht einmal so weit vom Kelch entfernt. Ich zeigte ein paar der Gryffindors, wie sie diese kleinen Papierfußball-Sachen (American Football nicht Fussball) machen und sie auf den Pokal richten können. Also ... ja, Fred Weasley wurde deswegen ausgewählt._

Tonks brach in Gelächter aus. Oh, Harry. Der arme Kerl hat sich wahrscheinlich gerade danach einen Diener fürs Leben verdient. Gut für Fred. Er war einfallsreich genug, um während der Ereignisse gut zu sein.

 _Und alle dachten, es sei vorbei, aber du kennst mich und mein Glück. Der Kelch flammte wieder auf und würdest du es nicht wissen, mein Name kam heraus. Zünde den Brief nicht an, Nymphadora. Lies weiter oder kontaktiere mich über die Rune._

Tonks knurrte und musste das Pergament ablegen, bevor sie es in kleine Stücke zerriss. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und knallte ihre Faust gegen die Wand ihres Schlafzimmers. "Bei Merlin´s Eiern! Verdammter, verdammter verdammter Sohn eines verdammten! Verdammt, alter Mann!" Tonks 'Haare wechselten von Feuerrot zu ihrem natürlichen Braun und ihr Gesicht war fast purpurn. Sie schüttelte ihre Hand aus und machte einen kurzen Heilungszauber, um den Knochen mit dem Schmerz zurückzusetzen, um sich ein wenig zu konzentrieren. "Komm schon, Kontaktiere -", sie unterdrückte das letzte Wort und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Noch nicht. Sie würde warten, bis sie seinen Brief fertig hatte. Sie überlegte keine Sekunde, dass Harry wieder in irgendeine Verschwörung geraten ist und zur Teilnahme gezwungen wurde. Er hatte gesagt, dass er es nicht getan hatte, also hatte er nicht. Das war Dumbledore´s Schuld. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber es war Dumbledore´s Schuld. Sie würde den alten Mann mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal in die Hände bekam.

 _Du liest noch? Beeindruckend. Okay, ich bin ein wenig überrascht, aber danke, dass du nicht zu schlimm durchgedreht bist._

"Keine Spitzen. Einfach zu verrückt, um anzurufen", murmelte sie.

 _Okay, Shiva hat mir geholfen, mich vor den drei Schulleitern Snape, Moody, Bagman und Umbridge zu verteidigen._

"Umbridge! Diese verdammte Hündin ist da ?!" Tonks war sehr versucht, wieder gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

 _Du weißt es wahrscheinlich, aber Umbridge ist schrecklich. Ich habe kaum zehn Minuten mit ihr gesprochen und ich hasse sie schon. Luna hat sie_ _ **"The Umbitch"**_ _getauft. Offensichtlich ist es ein Ehrentitel für verachtenswerte Humanoide Hybriden im Klitterer._

Das hatte Tonks ein wenig belustigt.

 _Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie versucht mich umzubringen. Wenn sie wirklich intelligent wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich etwas besorgt. Wenn ihr Gehirn während des Treffens jedoch Anzeichen dafür war ... nun, ehrlich gesagt, mache ich mir mehr Sorgen, dass es eine zweite Person gibt, die versucht, mich umzubringen, die eine viel bessere Arbeit macht. Meine derzeitige Wette ist Moody, aber das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass er in diesem Jahr der Verteidigungslehrer ist und 2 von 3 Mordversuchen, sind bisher keine gute Bilanz._

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Moody hatte sie trainiert. Er war komisch und irgendwie gruselig sicher. Und wenn Sie auf der falschen Seite seiner Paranoia wäre, würden Sie wahrscheinlich mit einem längeren Aufenthalt in St. Mungos und einer Phobie von etwas anderem enden. Aber er sollte nichts gegen Harry haben ...

 _Also, ja, Shiva hat mich verteidigt, ich nutze diese Gelegenheit, um etwas zu bekommen, nach dem ich seit Jahren suche ... wenn das zu vage ist, kannst du es mir später mitteilen. Fleur schien zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht in mich selbst zurück zog, ich glaube nicht, dass Krum sich darum kümmerte, aber er war nicht dagegen, dass ich teilnahm. Fred ist einfach glücklich, einen Freund zum üben zu haben. Ich habe danach mit den Anderen gesprochen. Hermine und Daphne waren sofort auf meiner Seite. Luna war auch auf meiner Seite, wäre aber ziemlich wütend gewesen, wenn ich meinen Namen selbst eingeworfen hätte, ohne es ihr zu sagen._

Tonks nickte wieder. Macht Sinn. Diese Drei waren im Grunde seine rechten Hände. Neville war dicht hinter ihm, aber er schien nicht so eng zu sein wie die drei Mädchen. Und Harry würde offensichtlich irgendwie seine Emanzipation fordern, was nur eine gute Sache sein könnte.

 _Neville, Tracey, Susan und Hannah waren verärgert. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie bereit waren zuzuhören, aber dass sie bereit waren zu glauben, dass ich meinen Namen selbst in den Kelch geworfen habe. Weißt du, ich gebe ihnen ehrlich keine Schuld. Zumal ich es fast getan hätte. Und sie waren alle anwesend, als ich Fred und den anderen gesagt hatte, wie sie ihre Namen einwerfen sollten. Während es frustrierend ist, kann ich ihnen nicht vorwerfen, dass sie mich verdächtigt haben._

"Zu verdammt edel", sagte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf. Hedwig schuhute ihre Zustimmung.

 _Wir haben es geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich meinen Namen nicht selbst in den Kelch geworfen habe. Die Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum war ... interessant. McGonagall von allen Leuten war da und trank Butterbier mit den Gryffindor´s!_

Tonks ließ den Brief schockiert fallen. Sie eilte hastig nach vorn, um ihn wieder auf zu heben und weiter zu lesen.

 _Ich weiß, verrückt, richtig! Und sie war überhaupt nicht wütend! Sie bedauerte mich mehr oder weniger mit meinem schrecklichen Glück und bot an, mich zu trainieren, wenn ich danach fragen würde. Flitwick hat das gleiche Angebot gemacht! Sie schrie Fred nicht einmal an! Sie klopfte ihm fast auf die Schulter und lobte ihn dafür, dass er ausgewählt worden war! Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle wir getan haben, um sie lockerer zu machen, aber ich liebe die alte Schottin!_

Tonks würde darauf anstoßen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Pimpf. Du hast das Unmögliche schon wieder getan ... nun, entweder du oder Fred. Das Los entscheidet noch."

 _Und so kommen wir zu dem ganzen Punkt dieses Briefes. Nun, der zweite Punkt dieses Briefes. Ja, ich wollte, dass du es weißt, bevor es in der Zeitung steht, aber ich möchte auch um einen Gefallen bitten. Nun, ich vermute es ist mehr ein Jobangebot. Ich weiß, dass du immer noch deine Gefühle und Sachen sortierst (und ich auch), also bin ich mir verdammt sicher, dass die Dinge nicht unangenehm werden. Aber ... ich könnte wirklich ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen. Shiva, McGonagall und Flitwick haben alle Unterricht zu geben. Fleur und Fred sind beide Champions, also kann ich nicht alles mit ihnen machen. Daphne und Hermine entwickeln einen verrückten Plan mit einigen ziemlich fortgeschrittenen Dingen, aber sie haben immer noch Unterricht. Ich ... du warst der jüngste Auror seit Jahrzehnten und du wurdest von einer Legende trainiert ... Ich würde es wirklich schätzen, wenn du mir helfen würdest zu trainieren ... Ich habe eine Idee, wie ich meinen Runen-Gürtel in die Aufgaben bringen kann, aber ... nun wenn es nicht funktioniert, muss ich wirklich besser werden mit meinen Zaubersprüchen ... hilfst du mir bitte?_

"Ja, scheiß drauf." Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich Hedwig zu. "Meint er es ernst?" Hedwig gab ein Pfeifen von sich, das verdächtig nach der Eulenversion eines Lachens klang. "Ja, er ist wirklich ein Idiot, Mädchen? Komm schon, _ **Kontaktiere, Harry**_."

"Tonks? Wie weit bist du gekommen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Äh, fast bis zum Ende, Pimpf. Ich brauche übrigens einen neuen Spitznamen für dich. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, dass ich dir nicht helfen würde, dich auszubilden, Harry?" fragte sie, sich auf das Bett setzend und Hedwig streichelnd.

"Nun ... ich weiß es nicht, Tonks. Es war ... ein sehr langer Tag."

"Ja, das verstehe ich", seufzte sie. "Harry, wirst du morgen den größten Teil des Tages in Gringotts sein?"

Gut. Ja, wahrscheinlich. McGonagall gab Shiva und mir ein Freibrief um jedes Mal vorbeizuschauen. "

"Ich fange ernsthaft an, diese Frau zu lieben ...", murmelte Tonks. "Okay. In diesem Fall werde ich mir den Tag frei nehmen, um ein paar Dinge zusammen zu bekommen, Sirius und Remus die Köpfe zu waschen und dir ab Montag zu helfen. Ich werde sehen, ob ich ein Quartier in der Burg als „Privatlehrerin" bekommen kann. Wenn nicht, werde ich in Hogsmeade oder so was schlafen. "

Es gab eine lange Pause. "Bist du sicher, Tonks? Du musst das wirklich nicht tun ..."

"Harry", seufzte sie. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine schon mehrmals erklärt hat, dass sie dich nicht den Arsch treten lassen wird. Nun, das zählt doppelt für mich. Ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung, die so ziemlich kein Anderen hat, Harry. Eine Menge. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du verletzt wirst, weil ich nicht über mich selbst hinwegkommen kann. "

Nach einer langen Pause. "Ich sorge mich auch um dich, Tonks. Danke."

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Jetzt schlaf ein bisschen. Wir sehen uns in ein oder zwei Tagen.

Hedwig schuhute und stieß mit der Hand. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde mich um deinen Menschen kümmern." Hedwig schuhute wieder. "Fein du dummer Vogel, ich werde ihn auch auf mich aufpassen lassen." Die Eule putzte sich. "Schließlich." Ein empörtes Schreien folgte und Hedwig pickte ihre Finger, was ein Lachen von Tonks hervorrief. Die Eule beugte sich vor und hob den Brief wieder auf. Tonks nahm ihn zurück und las das Ende.

 _Wenn du bereit bist zu helfen, schätze ich es sehr, aber das letzte, was ich tun möchte, ist, dich in etwas hineinzustoßen, das komisch oder unangenehm wäre. Du bedeutest mir eine Menge, Tonks. So oder so, danke. Ich werde bald mit dir reden._

 _Dein Freund,_

 _Harry_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**


	20. Freedom Fun

**Freedom Fun**

Harry und Shiva verließen das Schloss, bevor das Frühstück angefangen hatte. Die Sonne spähte gerade noch über den Horizont, als sie durch die Tore von Gringotts gingen. Sie wurden direkt in das Büro von Snapfist geleitet, wo sie Grüße austauschten, und dann machte sich das Trio sofort an die Arbeit.

"Also, was ist deine Absicht an diesem Morgen, Krieger Potter?" fragte Snapfist und verschränkte seine Finger. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du ... wie ist der menschliche Ausdruck … einfach zu mir kommst, um zu schauen, was deine Verliese machen."

"Das Ministerium hat mich gerade gezwungen, am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen. Sie haben erklärt, dass nur „ _Volljährige_ " Magier teilnehmen können. Ich habe eine Erinnerung, um dies zu untermauern von der persönlichen Vertreterin des Ministers, die mich im als Erwachsenen ansehen. Mein magischer Vormund war zufällig neben ihr, und nickte zustimmend ", sagte Harry und überreichte eine Phiole mit der Erinnerung.

Snapfist blinzelte. Er starrte Harry an, auf die Phiole, zurück zu Harry und wandte sich dann an Shiva. "Wirklich?"

Sie nickte und grinste. "Yup. Der Junge hat das reizende kleine Schlupfloch auch alleine gefunden."

Snapfist blinzelte erneut. Vorsichtig nahm er die Erinnerung in die Hand. "Einen Moment. Ich werde das untersuchen und bald zurückkehren." Er drehte sich um und ging kurz vor die Tür, Harry und Shiva sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sie mussten nur etwa fünf Minuten warten, bis Snapfist wieder vor Lachen und Tränen in seinen Augen auftauchte. Da war ein zweiter älterer Kobold bei ihm, der auch kicherte. Dieser Kobold war in eine fein detaillierte zeremonielle Rüstung gekleidet, die blutrot gefärbt war. Er hatte ein Gefolge von drei Wachen in voller Plattenrüstung hinter sich.

Snapfist gestikulierte von dem Neuling zu Harry und der Kobold trat vor. Harry und Shiva standen beide auf und verbeugten sich. "Möge euer Gold sich reichlich mehren", rezitierten sie.

Der Neuankömmling kicherte und winkte ihre Formalitäten ab. "Möge dein Reichtum sich stets mehren, Krieger. Ich bin Ragnok, Direktor von Gringotts. Macht euch keine Sorgen über die Formalitäten, Potter, Babbling. Ihr zwei habt mich ausreichend unterhalten und beeindruckt, dass ich es bequem finde, es privat zu halten und die Formalitäten wegzulassen."

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. Anscheinend hielt der ältere Kobold die bewaffneten Wachen nicht für privat, aber es war nicht seine Aufgabe, so zu urteilen, sicher, was auch immer.

"Das war ein ziemlich lustiges kleines Schlupfloch über deine Situation, die du gefunden hast, Potter. Ich mag es, das Ministerium zu ärgern. Noch mehr, wenn ich ihre eigenen Proklamationen gegen sie verwenden kann! Komm, setz dich! Lass uns diese Emanzipation unmittelbar jetzt in Angriff nehmen." Ragnok nahm Platz, den Snapfist verlassen hatte, und der Verlies-Manager zog seinen eigenen Stuhl zur Seite und schob mehrere Formulare zu Harry und Shiva.

Harry sah Shiva mit einer Frage in seinen Augen an, aber sie schien so ratlos wie er zu sein, über die Wichtigkeit des neuen Kobolds. Direktor klang wichtig, aber wie wichtig war dieser Titel wirklich? Einen Moment überlegend, entschied Harry, dass es kein Thema war, das es wert war, angesprochen zu werden.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Dokumente und zeigte auf einen Abschnitt. "Ragnok, Snapfist, das sagt, ich brauche immer noch einen Vormund, bis ich 17 werde. Was ist der Sinn von all dem dann?"

Ragnok winkte mit der Klaue. "Es ist unwichtig, da du deinen gesetzlichen Vormund bereits angegeben hast. Dieser Abschnitt ist in erster Linie für die Muggelseite der Dinge gedacht. Die Muggel sind ziemlich nervig, magische Emanzipation und Muggelemanzipationsangelegenheiten werden getrennt gehandhabt. Du wirst befreit sein von einem Magischen Vormund, aber du wirst immer noch einen Vormund für die Muggel benötigen. Babbling ist immer noch bereit, diese Rolle zu erfüllen? "

Sie schnaubte. "Ich wäre eine ziemlich böse Person, an diesem Punkt auszusteigen."

"Dann ändert sich absolut nichts, außer dass du die Kontrolle über deine Person in der magischen Welt erlangt hast." Ragnok schlug die Hände zusammen und lächelte gierig. "Ich freue mich so auf die Berichte von der Schule und dem Zaubergamot, nachdem dies öffentlich geworden ist! Es wird meinen Monat perfekt machen!" Er seufzte leicht und gab eine kleine Grimasse. "Wahr ist, es ist ein Schlag für den Stolz der Nation, dass wir von einem Zauberer geschlagen wurden bei diesem Problem ... aber wenigstens hast du dich als fähiger Krieger bewiesen, Potter und Babbling hat mit Sicherheit gezeigt, dass sie mehr Intelligenz hat als die durchschnittliche Hexe. Sie steht voll hinter dir. Ich war außerordentlich beeindruckt von der Leiche des Basilisken. Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht davon trennen wirst? "

Harry grinste. "Entschuldigung, Ragnok. Ich freue mich wirklich auf diesen Teil meines Hauses."

"Ah, man kann einen alten Kobold nicht beschuldigen, dass er es versucht hat."

Harry beendete das Unterschreiben der Formulare und reichte ihm den Federkiel. "Wie funktioniert diese Feder ohne Tinte?"

Shiva tippte auf seinen Handrücken. "Blutfeder, Harry. Sie werden nur in Gringotts und nur bei extrem wichtigen magischen Dokumenten verwendet. Blutbindungen sind kraftvoll." Sie hielt inne und verzog das Gesicht. "Außerdem können die Federn Narben hinterlassen, wenn du sie zu lange benutzt. Also lass deinen Papierkram niemals bis zu diesem Punkt aufsteigen. Es tut wirklich weh."

Snapfist grinste Shiva an. "Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?"

"Hey, ich war ein Teenager. Sieh mir ein bisschen nach, ja?" Jeder hat darüber gelacht.

"Potter", sagte Ragnok nickend, nachdem er das Formular zur Seite gelegt hatte, "zieh deinen Zauberstab, aber achte darauf, ihn nicht in meine Richtung zu richten." Harry nickte und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab. Er zielte auf den Boden unter ihm. "Nun, sprich nach mir: Ich, Harry James Potter, Erbe von Haus Potter, Erbe von Haus Black, beanspruche hiermit mein Emanzipationsrecht, das mir vom Zauberei-Ministerium gewährt wurde. So soll es sein."

Ein Lichtblitz erhellte sowohl den Stab als auch Harry, als er die Aussage beendete. Ein Ring erschien an seinem Finger und Harry hob seine Hand, um ihn zu untersuchen, als er seinen Zauberstab weglegte. Der Ring schien eine stilisierte Version seines Tarnumhangs zu sein, mit einem schönen schwarzen Saphir in der Mitte, wo die Kapuze des Umhangs sein würde. "Was ist das?"

Ragnok zuckte die Achseln. "Dies zeichnet dich, als Lord Potter aus, und als anerkanntes Oberhaupt der Familie Potter. DU hast eine ziemliche Sammlung von Titeln, kleiner Zauberer." Er lachte wieder. "Nun, zu deinem neuen Status, hast du irgendwelche Anfragen zu deinem Verlies oder deinen Familiendokumenten oder Finanzen?"

"Ähm", dachte Harry für einen Moment und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. "Die Finanzen, sollen von denjenigen weiter verwaltet werden, wie bisher, ebenso die Investments. Ich hätte gerne den Ehevertrag zwischen mir und Miss Weasley, der hier aufbewahrt ist und ich will definitiv die Testamente meiner Eltern lesen."

"Erledigt", sagte Ragnok nickend. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und einer der Wächter verließ den Raum. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, den Willen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters her bringen zu lassen. James Potter´s Testament zuerst?"

Harry nickte und akzeptierte das angebotene Dokument. Als sich Harry´s Hand darauf schloss, leuchtete das Wachssiegel in der Mitte kurz auf, bevor es in der Mitte zerbrach. Lächelnd öffnete Harry die Rolle und begann laut vorzulesen:

 _Letzter Wille und Testament von James Charlus Potter_

 _Nun, wenn du das liest, denke ich, dass ich tot bin. Das ist wirklich nervig. Verdammte Hölle, es ist scheiße, ich musste das schreiben! Ich bin viel zu jung und hübsch, um das zu schreiben! Das sollte ein Witz sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es kein Kobold ist, der das liest, weil dann der ganze Humor durch ihre monotone Stimme verloren gehen würde. Obwohl ich denke, dass das auf seine Art unterhaltsam sein könnte ... ah was auch immer. Weiter!_

 _Okay, das erste Ding zuerst, wenn Lily getötet wurde und Harry noch am Leben ist (Er ist es besser. Wenn nicht, Dumbledore, werden Lily oder ich aus dem Jenseits zurückkehren und dich erwürgen!) beauftrage ich den Testamentsvollstrecker, sicherzustellen, dass der kleine Harry meine Frau berührt, während er die Kette hält, die wir ihm hinterlassen haben. Ignoriert das nicht, mein Junge verdient eine Chance, sich von seiner Mutter zu verabschieden._

 _Jetzt ist das bisschen Morbidität vorbei, aufgrund des Erbes und Vermächtnisse. Wenn Lily noch lebt, teilt alles zwischen Ihr und Harry auf. Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hat, bekommt Harry alles. Wenn Beide weg sind ... dann teilt die Potter-Gegenstände zwischen Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Andromeda Tonks auf. Es sei denn, wir sind zufällig im Schlaf gestorben oder haben es nicht aus unserem Versteck geschafft. So sehr ich es hasse, es zuzugeben, glaubt Peter, dass wir nicht gewinnen können ... Ich nehme an, er könnte überzeugt gewesen sein, sie hereinzulassen, wenn sie ihm wehtun. Stellt in diesem Fall sicher , dass Sie ihn untersuchen, bevor Sie ihm irgendwelche meiner Vermögenswerte geben. Gleiches gilt für Remus. Ich denke nicht, dass Remus die Seiten gewechselt hat, aber ich wäre lieber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, nur für den Fall._

 _Okay, der letzte Punkt, Harry´s Platzierung. Wenn Lily weg ist, dann ist das die Reihenfolge, wer das Sorgerecht erhalten soll:_

 _-Sirius Black: Pate. Siri, erziehe ihn mit genug Humor, um Spaß zu haben, aber sorge dafür, dass er nicht so schlimm wird wie du oder ich._

 _-Alice und Frank Longbottom: Seine Paten; Verbündete vom Haus Potter. Hey Harry und Neville können im Grunde Brüder sein!_

 _-Andromeda und Ted Tonks: Familienfreunde der Potter´s und von Sirius. Dora, pass auf deinen kleinen Cousin auf._

 _Amelia Bones: Familienfreund. Amy, ich weiß, dass du auf Sirius stehst, also nutze das vielleicht als Ausrede, um den alten Hund endlich einzusperren, wie?_

 _Minerva McGonagall: Meine Respektierte Mentorin. Min ... versuche, ein wenig lockerer zu werden für den Jungen, okay?_

 _An alle Waisenhaus oder willige Familie. Mit Ausnahme von jeder Todesserfamilie. Inspektionen sind in diesem Fall obligatorisch._

 _-MEIN KIND DARF UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN ZU PETUNIA UND VERNON DURSLEY GEBRACHT WERDEN! Lily kam nach Hause und spie praktisch Feuer, da ihre verdammte Familie sie verstoßen hatte. Es gibt keinen verdammten Grund dafür. Sie hat mir vielleicht nicht alle Details genannt, aber wenn jemand praktisch verlangt, dass du kein Baby hast, weil er dafür verantwortlich ist, " **ein Freak zu sein wie seine Mutter",** brauche ich keine weiteren Details. Diese Leute haben Glück, dass ich vor einem Jahr versprochen habe, sie nicht zu verletzen. Ich würde Harry lieber zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Marcus Greengrass lassen als bei Petunia._

 _So jedenfalls denke ich das dies alle Dinge abdeckt. Hoffentlich wird dieses Ding komplett neu geschrieben, bevor es überhaupt benutzt wird. Tata, und viel Glück für die zurückgebliebenen. Harry, ich liebe dich, mein Sohn._

Harry blinzelte einen leichten Glanz aus seinen Augen als er den Brief beendete. Shiva schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und eine kurze Umarmung, während Ragnok und Snapfist sich nur leicht interessiert anschauten.

"Ist es normal für Zauberer, bei einem Testament der verstorbenen zu weinen? Ich habe nicht viele Testaments-Eröffnungen besucht, aber das schien nie in denen aufzutauchen, an die ich mich erinnere", fragte Ragnok.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und griff nach seiner Halskette unter seinem Shirt. "Nicht in der Muggelwelt, obwohl die Leute oft auf den Särgen weinen. Vielleicht ist es eine reinblütige Sitte?"

"Keiner, von dem ich schon gehört habe", sagte Shiva langsam. "Was war das mit deiner Halskette?"

Harry zog es aus seinem Shirt und zeigte es ihr. Das kleine Stück Goldschmuck mit den ineinander verschlungenen L, J und H war nicht besonders beeindruckend oder prunkvoll. "Ich schätze, das bedeutet das. Denke ich", er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das war in der Schachtel auf dem Dachboden mit den Büchern meiner Mutter. Ich ziehe es nur aus, wenn ich dusche oder schlafe und es ist sonst immer unter meinem T-Shirt. Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast. Es ist nicht so, dass ich damit herumspiele. "

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und streckte die Hand aus, um die Halskette zu berühren. "Es scheint nichts magisches oder ähnliches zu sein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass James es speziell erwähnt, wenn es nicht wichtig ist. Glaubst du, deine Mutter hat eine Interaktion zwischen ihr und ihr eingesetzt, um das Schutzritual zu verankern?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach, als er das Metall wieder in sein Hemd gleiten ließ. "Ich denke, es ist möglich. Ich bezweifle, dass es an diesem Punkt noch etwas geben würde, da es schon so lange her ist ... sollten wir es vielleicht versuchen?"

Ragnok mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: "Willst du, dass Gringotts Lily Potter exhumiert, um diesen Aspekt des Willens zu vervollständigen?"

Harry und Shiva verzog das Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Shiva, Snapfist, Ragnok, ihr wart viel länger in dieser Welt als ich. Sollen wir ... ich möchte ... wirklich vermeiden, das Grab meiner Mutter zu entweihen, wenn es keinen Sinn hat."

Shiva lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Nun, Harry, ich habe noch nie von einer Art von Magie gehört, die Jahrzehnte nach dem Tod des Zauberers in einem stabilen Zustand bleiben könnte. Vielleicht bei Merlin oder Morgana, aber niemand in den letzten paar hundert Jahren. Selbst Dumbledore´s Zaubersprüche nicht. Ich würde nicht länger als ein oder zwei Wochen mit der richtigen Verankerung überleben. Deine Mutter war brillant, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie brillant genug war, das zu tun. "

"Aber der Schutz, den sie sprach, funktioniert immer noch?" sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Das tut es, aber so wie ich es verstehe, ist es in das, was in deine Stirn geschnitzt ist, Harry. Es ist kein Zauber, den sie gewirkt hat. Es musste ein Ritual sein. Das ist viel anders als alles, was mit dem Ankern fertig werden könnte, indem du ihren Körper mit einem Katalysator berührst ", sagte Shiva und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie die Ägypter. Sie benutzten bereits verankerte Schutzzauber; nichts, was vorübergehend war."

Harry wandte sich an Ragnok und der Kobold zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich behaupte nicht, die Besonderheiten der Zauber- Magie zu verstehen, Potter. Ich kann dir jedoch sagen, dass wir in meinen Jahren noch nie so etwas gesehen haben, noch gibt es irgendwelche Geschichten über ein ähnliches Ereignis."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "Niemand hat jemals den Todesfluch überlebt, und Mum hat herausgefunden, wie es funktioniert. Okay. Wie wäre es mit den Sommerferien? Wenn es so lange dauert, dann machen noch ein paar Monate keinen Unterschied." Ich muss mich jetzt auf das Turnier konzentrieren und ich werde das nicht schaffen, wenn ich jedes Mal Visionen von dem Skelett meiner Mutter sehe, wenn ich meine Augen schließe ", sagte Harry schaudernd.

"Bist du sicher, Harry?" fragte Shiva, beugte sich vor und drückte sein Knie zur Unterstützung.

Harry nickte und runzelte die Stirn. "Das wäre nicht einmal ein Problem, wenn Dumbledore den Willen nicht von Anfang an versiegelt hätte. Noch eine Sache, die ich ihm zu Füßen legen kann. Gehen wir weiter zu ihrem Willen."

Die Kobolde zuckten die Achseln und übergaben das zweite Dokument.

 _Letzter Wille und Testament von Lily Evans Potter._

 _Nun, das ist einfach schrecklich. Ich bin 21 und schreibe meinen letzten Willen. Na ja, das ist die Gefahr, einen Verrückten zu verärgern, nehme ich an. Es könnte schließlich schlimmer sein. Ich kann nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich das nur geschrieben habe ... hm, jetzt ist es fast garantiert schlimmer._

 _Lass uns weitermachen. Wenn Harry immer noch tritt und googoo-gaga-ing von sich gibt (er ist es besser, oder ich ziehe jemanden in die Hölle) dann zumindest ein Teil meines Plans hat funktioniert. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich zu überrascht bin, das meiste fehlgeschlagen ist, ich habe im Grunde einen ganzen Zweig der modernen Magie erfunden, um es zum Laufen zu bringen, und es ist nicht so, als ob es vorher getestet werden könnte. Sich wie eine Ratte in einem sinkenden Schiff zu verstecken, beseitigt sicherlich die meisten Gelegenheiten für angemessenes Experimentieren. Na ja, zumindest habe ich es versucht. Besser als die meisten Menschen, wie es heutzutage scheint._

 _Was die Verteilung meiner Vermögenswerte betrifft. Wenn James mich noch nicht krank gemacht hat, dann teile ich meine Sachen zwischen ihm und Harry auf, wobei 75% an Harry gehen. Wenn er nicht mehr lebt, dann geht alles an Harry, egal in welcher Familie mein Junge gelandet ist. Wenn Beide weg sind ... geht mein gesamtes Vermögen an Nymphadora Tonks. Ich mochte dieses Mädchen immer und sie liebt Harry, also hat sie es verdient._

 _Jetzt. Das Sorgerecht für Harry. Hier ist die Reihenfolge:_

 _-Sirius Black: Pate. Sirius Black, wenn du meinen kleinen Jungen großgezogen hast, um so ein Schelm zu sein wie du und James, werde ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, und denk nicht, dass ich das nicht ernst nehme!_

 _-Alice und Frank Longbottom: Patin; Verbündete vom Haus Potter. Alice, ich weiß, dass du gut auf ihn aufpasst. Und du hast immer gesagt, dass du dir wünschst, Neville würde eines Tages ein Geschwisterkind haben._

 _-Andromeda und Ted Tonks: Familienfreunde der Potters und von Sirius. Nymphadora, pass auf ihn auf und bewache ihn, wie du es mir vor ein paar Monaten versprochen hast._

 _Amelia Bones: Familienfreund. Amy, du bist eine der wenigen reinblütigen Hexen, die ich getroffen habe und die regelmäßig Logik benutzt. Wie beängstigend ist das? Wenn wir so weit unten auf der Liste sind, solltest du wahrscheinlich die Schrift an der Wand sehen und mit Harry aus dem Land verschwinden._

 _Minerva McGonagall: Meine Respektierte Mentorin. Min, die gleiche Warnung wie Sirius, aber umgekehrt. Ich will nicht, dass Harry ein strenger Zuchtmeister wird, genauso wenig wie ich es möchte, dass er ein schrecklicher Witzbold ist!_

 _\- Jedes Waisenhaus oder jede willige Familie mit Vorrang für Squibs und Halbblutfamilien. Ausgeschlossen sind Familien von Todessern und Symphatisanten von Voldemort. Arm Inspektionen in diesem Fall sind obligatorisch, ebenso wie eine vollständige Finanzkontrolle, um zu sehen, wohin ihr Geld kürzlich investiert wurde._

 _ **\- MEIN KIND DARF UNTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN ZU PETUNA UND VERNON DURSLEY!** Ich schwöre Himmel und Hölle, Merlin und Morgana, Gott und Göttin Ich werde denjenigen Glied für Glied ausreißen, wer meinen kleinen Jungen bei meiner Schwester unterbringt! Sie ist nicht mehr meine Familie und ich werde die Welt brennen sehen, bevor ich diese schreckliche Ausrede eines Mannes mein Kind berühren lasse! Eifersucht ist eine Sache, aber sie ist über das hinausgegangen. Sie kann Harry an dem Tag haben, an dem ich ein Eis mit dem Teufel essen kann!_

 _Nun, ich denke, ich habe die wichtigen Punkte genannt. Harry, Schatz, ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du zu einem wundervollen und gütigen Mann heranwachsen wirst. Hör nicht auf die Fanatiker, Baby. Sie sind Idioten, viele von ihnen. Gehe deinen eigenen Weg und wenn die Leute dich nicht lassen ... naja, du kannst immer einfach deine eigene Insel oder so kaufen und deine Freunde einladen. Magie ist so großartig. Pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn._

Harry lachte leise, als er den Willen seiner Mutter niederlegte und seine Augen abwischte. "Hört sich an, als würde Mum ziemlich genervt und angespannt sein, huh? Ich wünschte, sie wäre noch da, damit ich sehen könnte, was sie mit Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon machen würde."

"Und Dumbledore, weil er dich dorthin gebracht hat, Kid", sagte Shiva mit einem sanften Lächeln. "Sie klang wie ein wütender Drache."

Ragnok nickte. "Ich hatte tatsächlich das Vergnügen, Lily Evans kurz vor deiner Geburt zu treffen. Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen, die ich mochte. Sie neigte dazu, über bestimmte Zauberer so viel zu schimpfen wie jeder Kobold! Ich muss sagen, Potter, das ist erfrischend zu sehen, dass du diesen Aspekt von deinen Eltern geerbt hast. "

"Danke ... denke ich", sagte Harry achselzuckend. Die Tür zum Besprechungsraum öffnete sich wieder und der Wärter trat wieder mit dem Ehevertrag ein. Er reichte diesen Ragnok, bevor er mit seinen Kameraden wieder an der Wand stand.

Ragnok hielt den Vertrag auf und hob eine Augenbraue. "Soll ich das jetzt zerstören, Potter?"

"Eigentlich", sagte Harry und hob eine Hand. "Würde ich ihn gerne mit zurück zur Schule nehmen. Ich habe keine Absicht, ihn zu unterschreiben, aber ich möchte Ginny fragen, ob sie dafür sorgen will, dass sie ohne ihre ausdrückliche Zustimmung, keine Ehe eingehen kann."

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Bist du sicher, Harry? Ich würde dir nur empfehlen, das Ding jetzt zu verbrennen. Was, wenn jemand dich zwingt oder etwas zu trinken gibt und dich davon überzeugt, es zu unterschreiben?"

"Am Ende der Nacht wird er entweder Asche oder zurück im Verlies sein, Shiva. Ich mag Ginny, ich werde das nicht entscheiden, ohne ihre Meinung eingeholt zu haben." Sein Vormund seufzte, nickte aber zustimmend.

Ragnok rieb sich die Hände. "Darum wird sich Gringotts am ende kümmern. Potter Manor wird rechtzeitig für die Winterferienzeit fertig sein, wenn du die Arbeit dann inspizieren willst."

Harry nickte. "Okay, wir könnten vorbeischauen. Danke für eure Hilfe, Ragnok, Snapfist."

"Nein, ich habe zu danken, Potter. Ich habe schon sehr lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt." Das Lächeln des alten Kobolds war nervenaufreibend und Harry war sehr dankbar, dass es nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. "Bis wir uns das nächste Mal treffen. Potter, Babbling, bring das Chaos in Schwung!"

Er stand auf, guckte vor sich hin und war fast an der Tür, bevor er zurückrief: "Oh und viel Glück im Turnier, Krieger! Mach dich, deine Familie und die Kobold-Nation stolz!" Er ging hinaus, gefolgt von den Wachen. Snapfist und die Menschen waren wieder allein.

Snapfist atmete aus. "Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass man mit Ragnok den Kühnen spricht. Wenn du bereit bist, noch ein bisschen länger zu warten, habe ich etwas, dass dich vielleicht interessiert, Krieger Potter. Ein kleines Geschenk und vielleicht ein Geschäftsvorschlag."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Äh, sicher. Was ist es?"

"Einen Moment", Der Kobold schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Stück Papier flog aus den Stapeln und durch einen Schlitz in der Wand. "Es ist eine Kreatur, an der du vielleicht interessiert sein könntest. Ihr natürlicher Lebensraum befindet sich in der Nähe einiger unserer Städte. Viele Kobolde betrachten sie als unterhaltsames Haustier. Normalerweise reden wir nicht mit Außenstehenden über sie, also sind sie ziemlich selten. Ich dachte, Du könntest daran interessiert sein, eines für eine gemeinsame Bekanntschaft zu kaufen."

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Was für eine Kreatur? Ist das ein gefährliches oder ungezähmtes Tier?"

Snapfist schnaubte. "Es ist gefährlich für Süßigkeiten, sonst nichts." Die Tür zu dem Raum öffnete sich wieder und ein Kobold kam mit einem kleinen Tier herein. Es war an der Leine und von der Größe eines kleinen Hundes mit weichem braunen Fell. Es watschelte auf vier Beinen und inspizierte die Umgebung mit ihrer winzigen wackelnden Nase. Die Schnauze wirkte wie eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Hasen und einem Hund. An den Seiten des Kopfes, direkt über seinen kleinen Ohren, befanden sich ein paar winzige gebogene Hörner. Sie streckten sich herum und stießen gerade noch über die Kurve ihres Kopfes, der fast wie ausgestanzt aussah. Im Großen und Ganzen war die Kreatur eines der bezauberndsten und niedlichsten Dinge, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

"Was zum Henker ist das?" fragte Shiva mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Das hier", sagte Snapfist mit einem Grinsen und einer großen Geste, "ist ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Luna und Hermine sahen von ihren Büchern auf, während Fred, George und Neville verwirrt ihre Augen verengten. Luna konnte ihnen wirklich keine Schuld geben; Wann immer Harry so glücklich aussah, war entweder gerade etwas passiert oder es war gerade soweit, und seit der Champion-Auswahl letzte Nacht war, soweit sie wusste, nichts schlimmes passiert.

Luna legte den Kopf schief, als sie sah, dass Harry ein kleines Bündel festhielt, das sich unter der Decke zu bewegen schien. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass er mit einem Haustier gegangen war. Zugegeben, sie erinnerte sich nicht, dass er gegangen war, weil er viel zu früh für die Meisten anständigen Leute aufgestanden gewesen war, aber sie hätte es sicherlich bemerkt, wenn er ein Haustier mitgenommen hätte. Und Krummbein saß direkt am Feuer, also hatte er auch ihn nicht mitgenommen. Hatte Harry ein Haustier gekauft, während er unterwegs war? Aber warum? Und warum starrte er sie nur an? Sie war diejenige, die starren sollte, nicht umgekehrt!

"Hi, Luna. Guten Tag bis jetzt?" fragte Harry und sein Grinsen ließ keinen Moment nach.

"Ja, Harry. Es war sehr angenehm. Was ist das in deinen Armen?" fragte Luna. Die Leute begannen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu beruhigen, als sie etwas Interessantes sahen. Luna widerstand dem Drang zu seufzen. Die Gryffindor´s mögen keine Mobber wie die Ravenclaw´s sein, aber sie haben ihren Klatsch viel zu oft genossen. Sie war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich überrascht gewesen zu erfahren, dass die Beiden trotz Lavender´s und Parvati´s Ruf als Klatschköniginnen einige der höflichsten über ihr gewähltes Hobby waren. Es schienen vor allem die oberen Jahre und Romilda Vane zu sein, die die Schlimmsten waren.

Harry streichelte leicht die Decke, die als Antwort wieder bebte. "Oh, das?" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Luna sah, wie Hermine ihren Kopf zur Seite schwenkte und Ginny ließ sich neben den Zwillingen nieder und sah sich verwirrt um.

Luna nickte. "Ja, Harry. Dein Paket scheint zu leben."

"Das tut es", er trat zu ihr. Er streckte seine Arme aus. "Hier sie ist ein Geschenk für dich." Lunas träumerischer Gesichtsausdruck stockte und sie spürte, wie Verwirrung in ihr aufstieg. Ein Geschenk? Warum sollte Harry ihr ein Tier schenken? Sie streckte langsam die Hand aus und zog die Decke zur Seite.

Lunas Augen weiteten sich und sie stieß einen Schrei aus reiner, unverfälschter Freude aus. Ihre Hände schossen nach vorne, um die kleine Kreatur zu ergreifen, und herum zu wirbeln, bevor sie abrupt anhielt um das Tier an ihre Brust zu drücken, um zu kuscheln. Das kleine Tier machte ein amüsiert klingendes Schnauben und eine winzige Zunge wurde ausgestreckt und leckte über ihre Wange. Luna stieß einen weiteren Freudenschrei aus und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Harry! Du hast einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gefunden! Du hast mir einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler gegeben! Einen _Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler_!" Sie sprang nach vorne und küsste beide Wangen, bevor sie sich zurückzog und den winzigen Schnarchkackler hielt. Es wackelte mit seiner entzückenden kleinen Nase und schien amüsiert zu grinsen. "Oh Merlin, es grinst mich an! Es grinst! Harry, du bist unglaublich! Du bist der Beste! Es gibt … ich kenne nicht einmal genug Worte um das zu beschreiben! Ich muss sofort einen Brief an Daddy schreiben! Es ist ein Schnarchkackler! " Luna - und der Schnarchkackler, der an ihrer Brust klammerte, rannten auf die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Pergament und Feder.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als Luna den Raum verließ, kaum zusammenhängend, starrte der Rest des Raumes zwischen dem Ort, an dem sie verschwunden war, und Harry, der leise kicherte, als er ihren leeren Platz auf der Couch einnahm hin und her. "Nun, das war ein bisschen besser, als ich es erwartet hatte. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob sie in der Lage sein würde zu reden, nachdem ich ihr das Tier gegeben hatte."

"Harry", sagte Hermine langsam und vorsichtig. "War das Tier ... wirklich ein Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler?"

"Jep."

"Ehrlich?"

"Triff mein Herz und hoffe zu sterben."

"Ein Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler."

"Ja, Hermine." Harry grinste zu diesem Zeitpunkt wie ein Idiot und seine Freundin sah nur zunehmend erstaunt aus.

"Eine tatsächliche imaginäre Kreatur?" fragte sie.

"Nicht so imaginär, wie sich heraus gestellt hat", sagte Harry und nickte mit.

Hermine machte ein Geräusch, das Harry nicht ganz identifizieren konnte und rückte näher an ihn heran. "Nur du könntest nach Gringotts gehen und versuchen, emanzipiert zu werden und mit einer verdammten Kreatur wieder zu kommen", murmelte sie in seine Brust und klang mutlos.

Harry lachte nur und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er hielt sie weiterhin fest, bis ihr Atem wieder langsamer wurde und Harry ließ sie zurückweichen, um sich einfach an ihn zu lehnen, während er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. "Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie in der Nähe der Kobolde leben. Snapfist bot mir an, einen zu kaufen, nachdem er gehört hat, dass Luna nach einem sucht. Sie sind wirklich selten oberirdisch und niemand hat jemals daran gedacht, die Kobolde zu fragen, so dass die Meisten dachten, dass sie wirklich existieren." Er hielt inne und tippte auf sein Kinn. "Sie sind absolut hinreißend, nicht wahr? Ich denke daran, ein paar Brutpaare in ein paar Jahren zu kaufen und sie auch an Leute zu verkaufen. Oder ich könnte es Luna vorschlagen. Snapfist scheint sie auch zu mögen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einen guten Deal bekommen. "

Ginny lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du für Luna einen Schnarchkackler gefunden hast. Sie wird niemals deine Seite verlassen und du hast dir wahrscheinlich einen kleinen, blonden Angriffshund verdient, Harry!" sagte Ginny grinsend und hielt ihre Seiten fest. "Sie sucht schon seit einiger Zeit nach einen Schnarchkackler, eigentlich seid ich mich erinnern kann!"

"Verdammt Brilliant, Kumpel", stimmte George zu und schüttelte Harry´s Hand.

"Danke Leute", sagte Harry immer noch grinsend. "Wirklich, ihr solltest Snapfist danken. Er ist derjenige, der daran gedacht hat, die Kreatur zu Luna zu bringen." Harry´s Grinsen fiel und er beugte sich vor. Hermine bewegte sich so, dass sie nicht in ihn gedrückt wurde. "Okay, lass uns jetzt ein paar Schutzzauber zum Schutz der Privatsphäre sprechen. Ich habe einige Dinge, die ich dich fragen muss, Ginny. Fred, George, ihr könnt gerne bleiben wie beim letzten Mal. Neville, du hast das schon mal gehört. Bleib auch, um mir Ratschläge zu geben. "

Alle Vier nickten, als Hermine seufzte und ihren Zauberstab hervorholte, um die Zauber zu wirken. Als sie fertig waren, schaute sie zu Harry. "Ich nehme an, es ist gut gelaufen? Die Kobolde haben dir keinen Ärger gemacht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Snapfist wollte einen höherrangigen Kobold holen, um mit uns zu reden. Ragnok der Kühne, anscheinend ist er der Direktor von Gringotts." Harry wollte gerade weiter reden, hielt aber inne, als er bemerkte, dass Neville ihn mit offenem Kinn anstarrte. "Neville?"

"Rag-Ragnok der Kühne? Ernsthaft? Du hast dich mit den verdammten Anführer der Kobolde in England getroffen?" Neville fragte wiederholt blinzelnd.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Wow", sagte er leise. "Ich schätze, das erklärt, warum er Wachen bei sich hatte ... ja, das haben wir. Offensichtlich ist er ziemlich beeindruckt von dem Chaos, das mich umgibt."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf und pfiff. "Emanzipation, ein Schnarchkackler und Anführer der Kobolde des Landes an einem Morgen. Wir müssen unser Spiel aufwerten, lieber Bruder."

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Bruder, ich denke, wir müssen uns geschlagen geben. Harry Potter ist ein Rivale, den wir nicht übertreffen können."

Harry kicherte. "Ich schätze die Stimmen der Zuversicht Jungs. Fahren wir fort, sollen wir?" Er hielt Ginny das Ehevertragsformular hin, die diesen mit großen Augen entgegen nahm. Jetzt, wo ich emanzipiert bin, kann ich es entweder zerstören oder in meinen Verlies unterbringen. Es zu zerstören, war mein erster Instinkt. Ich hasse es, so etwas herumliegen zu lassen und ich mag es wirklich nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute versuchen, mein Leben zu kontrollieren, aber diesmal bin ich nicht allein davon betroffen. Wenn deine Mutter einmal unterschrieben hat, dann kann sie es wieder unterschreiben. Soll ich es in meinen Verlies zurückbringen, bis ich verheiratet bin oder du 17 bist, um dich zu beschützen? "

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. George nickte Fred zu. "Du wärst bereit, das für sie zu tun, Harry?"

Harry nickte, aber es war Hermine, die sprach. "Natürlich würde er es, Fred. Das ist Harry, von dem wir reden. Der Junge würde seine Niere einem Freund spenden."

Neville überlegte und sagte: "Es ist ein Unterschied. Nun, da du das Verlies ohne Probleme betreten und verlassen kannst, könnten die Leute dich dazu bringen, das Ding mit den richtigen Zaubern und Zaubertränken zu unterschreiben. Es ist immer noch schwierig, aber es ist jetzt möglich. Richtig. Ginny wäre besser geschützt, wenn sie vielleicht weiterhin gebunden wäre, aber dennoch ..."

Ginny hörte endlich auf, auf den Vertrag zu starren und runzelte die Stirn. Sie sah zu der Gruppe auf und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. "Mum kann versuchen, zu tun, was immer sie will, aber sie wird Dad niemals dazu bringen, mich wie eine kniehohe Hure zu verkaufen. Wenn sie versucht, einen weiteren Vertrag abzuschließen, kann ich wahrscheinlich Dad dazu bringen, es als Familienoberhaupt zu selbst wenn ich nicht kann, ist es nicht richtig! Zerstöre das Dokument, Harry", knurrte sie und reichte ihm das Pergament zurück.

Harry nahm den Vertrag und sah sie mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln an. "Bist du sicher?"

"Ja", nickte Ginny. "Ich will dich immer noch, Harry. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich immer tun. Aber ich bin kein Idiot und ich bin nicht verzweifelt. Ich werde dich nicht dazu bringen, mich zu lieben und ich sehe, wie viele Mädchen schon ein Stück Herz von dir haben. So frustrierend es auch ist, ich passe nicht in dieses Bild. Zerstöre den Vertrag, damit ich weitergehen kann. Bitte. Wenn du es behältst, kann ich mir immer noch vorspiegeln, dass ich eine Chance habe, auch wenn ich es wirklich nicht tue. "

George wandte sich an seine kleine Schwester und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Gin, du hast eine Chance. Er ist nur mit Hermine zusammen. Und sie sind immer noch Teenager. Teenager-Romantik hält nicht immer an."

Ginny schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf und lächelte traurig. "Nein, George. Ich habe keine Chance. Harry liebt Hermine. Und wenn er mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, hat er Tonks, Luna, Daphne und Tracey."

Harry hob eine Hand. "Tracey mag keine Jungs."

"Macht nichts", sagte Ginny. "Verdammt, wenn ich die letzten Mahlzeiten richtig gelesen habe, interessiert sich auch die französische Veela für dich." Harry und Hermine begannen beide damit sich mit großen Augen anzusehen. "Sie hat sich heute Morgen mit Leuten herumgeschlagen, die versuchten, dich zu finden, weil du nicht beim Frühstück warst, Harry." Hermine seufzte und nickte dabei. "Schau, ich will einfach keine falsche Hoffnung. Wenn ich eine Chance habe, dann lass es in deinem Verlies, aber ... wenn nicht, dann zerstöre ihn jetzt, Harry. Ich will dich nicht in irgendetwas zwingen. Und ich will nicht einem Jungen, der sich nie für mich interessieren wird. "

Harry seufzte und nickte ihr zu. Er überlegte einen langen Moment, bevor er seinen Zauberstab herauszog und einen kleinen Incendio warf. Der Ehevertrag wurde schnell zerstört und hinterließ nur einen kleinen Haufen Asche. Harry schenkte Ginny ein kleines, trauriges Grinsen. "Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Wirklich."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Danke, dass du es mir jetzt gesagt hast. Ich werde weitermachen. Es gibt viele andere Jungs in dieser Schule. Wir sehen uns alle Morgen?" sagte sie, dabei auf stehend. Ginny wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und ging über die Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die Zwillinge lehnten sich seufzend zurück. George grüßte Harry. "Das ist das Beste, was du da gemacht hast, Kumpel. Die Meisten würden es sofort loswerden. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut geht. Du und Fred solltet euch auf das Turnier konzentrieren."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry setzte sich an diesem Abend mit seiner üblichen Gruppe von Freunden zum Abendessen und ignorierte die Blicke der meisten Schüler um ihn herum. Die Gryffindor´s kümmerten sich nicht um Gerüchte, die herumflogen, seit die meisten im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren, als McGonagall im Grunde zugegeben hatte, dass Harry nicht selbst eingetreten war. Es schien, dass die große Mehrheit von Hufflepuff ihn auch unterstützte. Susan hatte erwähnt, dass sie und Hannah dahinter steckten und mehr oder weniger alle bedrohten, jeden zu verfluchen, der versuchte, zu sagen, dass Harry betrog. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass es viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass jemand ihn hereinlegen wollte und das Haus hatte sich beruhigt. Slytherin war etwas gespalten. Malfoy hatte eine ansehnliche Gefolgschaft, Harry zu verspotten und Fred ebenfalls etwas zu verspotten. Die, die ihn unterstützten, bestanden meist aus ruhigen Erstklässlern bis Drittklässlern. Die Anderen standen hinter Daphne, Tracey, Blaise und Millie. Ravenclaw ... nun Padma und Su unterstützten ihn. Der Rest des Hauses hatte offenbar immer noch nicht vergessen, wie er sie letztes Jahr bedroht hatte. Es gab ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler, die ihn zu unterstützen schienen, aber nicht viele der oberen Jahrgänge.

Fleur betrat die Große Halle und schaute sich um. Als sie Harry entdeckte, atmete sie laut aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, wo sie den Platz zu seiner rechten Seite beanspruchte und von Neville eine Augenbraue hochgezogen wurde, die sich entsprechend bewegte. "Endlich! Ich habe den ganzen Tag nach dir gesucht, 'Arry! Wo warst du? Du hast mich nicht gemieden, oder?"

Harry lächelte seine Freundin an. "Nein, Fleur, ich habe dich nicht gemieden. Ich war fast den ganzen Vormittag und den Nachmittag außer Haus. Ich bin gerade erst zurück."

"Oh." Fleur runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu ihrem Teller um. "Ich ... Es tut mir Leid, dann." ´Arry, ich ... Ich wollte dir sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass du betrogen hast wie Madame Maxime sagt. Ich vertraue dir, ´Arry. Wenn du sagst, dass du nicht beigetreten bist, dann bist du auch nicht freiwillig beigetreten."

Harry lächelte und stieß mit seiner Schulter gegen ihre. "Danke, Fleur. Das bedeutet eine Menge."

"Wenn du es wünschst, würde ich bereit sein, dich dafür auszubilden. Ich will dich nicht verletzt sehen, 'arry."

Hermine kicherte. "Nun, Harry, du sammelst sicher ein paar neue Lehrer."

"Ja", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ich bin sicher ... Danke, Fleur. Ich werde dir das sagen. Ich bin nicht dazu geneigt, in Zaubern zu brillieren, nur damit du es weißt. Ich ... konzentriere mich mehr auf Runen."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und grinste. "Nein, wirklich? Ich hatte das nicht bemerkt." Sie hob einen Finger und steckte einen Teil der Runensteine in sein Runen-Gürtel. "Das muss sein, wie es ist! Warum sind sie so unauffällig!"

Harry lachte. "In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich verstehe es!" Fleur nickte glücklich und begann ihren Teller zu füllen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und nahm selbst etwas zu essen.

Daphne ließ sich seufzend vor ihm nieder. Der Tisch sprang leicht zusammen, als sie einen riesigen Wälzer fallen ließ, den sie darauf getragen hatte. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und starrte spitz auf das Buch. "Daphne, das sieht noch größer aus als das Buch, das Hermine im ersten Jahr wegen _„leichter Lektüre"_ ausgeliehen hatte."

Hermine funkelte ihn an. "Einige von uns genießen intellektuell anregende Wissensmengen."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ja, Hermine, und einige von uns ziehen es vor, dass unsere rücksichtslosen Arbeitskräfte lieber im Gewächshaus sind als hinter Bücherregalen."

"Ehrlich. Jungs", murmelte sie.

Daphne schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin bei dir, Hermine. Deine entspannenden Lektüren sind manchmal ziemlich extrem. Aber das ist auch nicht der Punkt. Harry, ich sagte dir, ich würde mir eine Kopie der Regeln für dieses Turnier besorgen. Ich habe sie. "

Harry´s Gabel erstarrte auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund und er starrte auf das Buch, das Daphne aufgeklappt hatte. Sehr, langsam senkte er die Gabel zurück auf den Teller und sagte tonlos: "Daphne. Bitte, bitte sag mir, das ist nicht das Regelwerk für dieses Ding."

"Entschuldigung, es ist das umfassende Regelwerk", sagte sie beiläufig. "Hier habe ich die wichtigen Abschnitte markiert und einige Notizen gemacht." Sie schob das Buch über den Tisch und Hermine schob ihre Mahlzeit sofort zur Seite, damit sie die markierten Bereiche besser lesen konnte. Fleur lehnte sich ebenfalls über Harry, um zu lesen, während Harry nur blinzelte.

Fred pfiff, als er die Größe des Wälzer sah. "Wow. Hey, Greengrass, gibt es da etwas, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen muss?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich würde empfehlen, zuzuhören, aber ehrlich, du bist kein Viertklässler, also weißt du wahrscheinlich mehr als genug, um wenigstens die meisten deiner Glieder intakt zu halten. Du unterhältst, Fred, aber ich helfe Harry in erster Linie zu überleben."

Harry schluckte. "Ich ... glaube nicht, dass ich mir das alles merken kann, Daphne."

"Dafür sind Hermine und ich da, Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, habe ich dir Notizen über die wichtigen Dinge gemacht." Sie hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Tracey lehnte sich gegen sie und umarmte sie, was Harry noch mehr beunruhigte. Hermines gemurmelter Fluch half sicherlich nicht.

"Was? Wie geht es mich an?"

Fleur seufzte schwer und streckte einen Finger aus, um einen Teil des Dokuments zu berühren. "das ist was du fürchtest, ja?"

Hermine nickte ebenso wie Daphne, nachdem sie den Kopf ein wenig nach oben gedreht hatte. Daphne seufzte und begann zu sprechen: "Ja. Das ist eine der Regeln. Harry, du darfst die Aufgaben nur mit einem einzigen Zauberinstrument beginnen."

"Bagman hat das letzte Nacht erwähnt ..." Harry sagte nicht wohin sie ging.

"Das bedeutet entweder einen Zauberstab oder einen einzelnen Runenstein, Harry." Sein Gesicht verlor bei ihren Worten den größten Teil seiner Farbe. "Du kannst deinen Gürtel nicht in die Aufgabe mitnehmen. Ich würde deinen Zauberstab empfehlen, da ich bezweifle, dass deine Erfindungen vielseitig genug sind, um als geeigneter Ersatz zu funktionieren. Und du musst deinen Comm Stone ebenfalls zurücklassen. "

"Verdammte Hölle", murmelte Harry.

"Ja", stimmte Daphne zu. "Die gute Nachricht ist, dass Runen eigentlich nicht verboten sind. Alles was man nach dem Betreten der Arena passiert, ist absolut akzeptabel."

"Ich bin schnell, aber ich bin nicht so schnell. Wenn mich etwas angreift, kann ich nichts schnell genug schnitzen, um nützlich zu sein."

Hermine drückte sein Bein. "Also, wie ich letztes Jahr gesagt habe, Harry. Wir arbeiten daran, dein Zauberwirken zu verbessern. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Es wird dir gut gehen." Trotz der Sicherheit ihrer Worte kannte Harry Hermine gut genug, um die Anspannung und Sorgen darunter zu hören.

"Ja. Ja, mir geht es gut", sagte Harry unsicher darüber, wen er überzeugen wollte.

Fleur runzelte die Stirn. "Gibt es Einschränkungen für beschworene Gegenstände?"

Daphne sah sie an und blinzelte. Dann teilte ein breites Grinsen ihr Gesicht. "Delacour, ich könnte dich küssen. Nein, ist es nicht. Harry, erster Auftrag: Beschwörungszauber. Wie deine Runenschnur, aber es braucht keine Sichtverbindung. Einer von uns wird deinen Runen-Gürtel auf der Tribüne halten und du kannst ihn dann zu dir rufen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, das ist ein guter Plan, aber du musst dich auf Zaubersprüche konzentrieren, Harry. Ich überlasse das nicht dem Zufall oder Glück. Du musst in der Lage sein, gut zu funktionieren, um zu überleben, ohne sich auf deine primären Fähigkeiten zu verlassen. Sie kennen euren Fokus und werden wahrscheinlich Schritte unternehmen, um euch daran zu hindern, darauf zuzugreifen. "

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, aber wir wissen, dass die meisten Leute nicht wirklich außerhalb ihres Rahmens denken. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie erwägen würden, dass er seine Runen beschwört, wenn sie nicht einmal daran denken könnten, dass Fred seinen Namen in den Kelch werfen könnte?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie könnten es. Meine Methode war eindeutig Muggel. Keine Magie. Wenn es um magische Lösungen geht, denken wir alle viel runder."

"Der Beschwörungszauber ist immer noch ein guter Grundplan", sagte Daphne achselzuckend. "Wenn es am Ende der Aufgabe nicht gut funktioniert, dann bekommt Harry mehrere Lehrer."

Die Gruppe nickte zustimmend. Hermine streckte die Hand aus und deutete auf einen anderen Abschnitt. "Sag mal, ist es das, was ich denke, dass es das ist, Daphne?"

Die Slytherin sah, wohin Hermine zeigte und nickte. "Harry, du darfst alle Klassen ausfallen lassen, die du willst, solange es für _"Trainings- und Vorbereitungszwecke"_ gedacht ist. Die einzige wirkliche Einschränkung an dieser Front ist, dass Lehrer deiner eigenen Schule, dir nicht helfen dürfen, aber wie es schon von Anderen gesagt wurde, ist das völlig irrelevant für dich, da deine offizielle Turnierschule eigentlich nicht mehr existiert. Oh und du bist auch von allen Abschlussprüfungen entbunden. "

Harry und Fred lächelten beide. "Cool, also können wir Zaubertränke meiden, wenn Snape zu nervig wird und wir können Geschichte der Magie überspringen, um weiter zu lernen."

Fred nickte. "Und Astronomie, damit wir mehr schlafen können!" Er zuckte die Achseln, als die Anderen ihn mit frustrierten Blicken anstarrten. "Was? Dieses Gesicht braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf, um unglaublich robust und gutaussehend zu sein!" Alicia schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und die umliegenden Leute lachten alle.

Luna kam an dieser Stelle hoch und setzte sich neben Tracey mit ihrem Schnarchkackler, der noch immer in ihren Armen lag, und einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Hallo, alle zusammen. Ich habe gerade meine Briefe abgeschickt."

"Hi, Luna", sagte Harry.

Tracey beugte sich hinunter, um nach der Kreatur zu sehen, die sich in die Brust ihrer Freundin kuschelte. Der Schnarchkackler beugte sich vor und leckte Tracey´s Nase. Sie zog sich lachend zurück und lächelte. "Was ist das, Luna? Es ist bezaubernd!"

Luna strahlte. Sie hielt den Schnarchkackler hin, damit alle um sie herum das Tier sehen konnten. "Sie ist, Coco! Weil ihr Fell wie heißer Kakao aussieht. Sie ist mein eigenes Haustier, ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler! Harry hat sie für mich von den Kobolden bekommen! Sie ist die schönste und süßeste und kuschligste und umgänglichste Sache, die du je gesehen hast!"

Die Nicht-Gryffindor´s um den Tisch beendeten alle Gespräche und drehten sich um, um zwischen Luna, Coco und Harry zu starren. Tracey streckte zögernd eine Hand aus, um den Schnarchkackler zu berühren, die sich glücklich an sie schmiegte. Daphne drehte sich langsam um und starrte Harry an. "Sie haben Luna eine imaginäre Kreatur geschenkt. Von den Kobolden."

Harry lächelte. "Jep."

Hermine stöhnte auf. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daphne. Ich bin bereits durchgegangen. Es lebt anscheinend größtenteils unterirdisch und die Kobolde haben es versäumt, die Spezies für Außenstehende zu erwähnen. Harry hat genug guten Willen, dass sein Verlies-Manager eine Ausnahme gemacht hat."

Fleur legte den Kopf schief. "Was ist ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler? Ich habe noch nie von seiner Kreatur gehört."

Hermine stöhnte wieder und Daphne schloss sich ihr diesmal an. Neville lachte nur, aber Tracey sah amüsiert aus. "Es ist eine Kreatur, nach der Luna und ihr Vater seit Jahren gesucht haben. Sie waren sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie überhaupt heute."

"Es war unsere gemeinsame Suche", stimmte Luna zu, Coco´s Kopf streichelnd. Es machte ein Geräusch wie ein Schnurren. "Wir werden eine spezielle Ausgabe des Klitterer´s drucken, in der alles detailliert beschrieben wird. Ich hatte gesagt, dass Daddy wahrscheinlich zuerst ein Problem mit der Turnierberichterstattung haben würde, aber er konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen, dem zuzustimmen. Also haben wir stattdessen mit zwei separaten Problemen angefangen. Ich kann dir, ein Abkömmling des Schnarchkacklers geben, wenn du möchtest. "

Fleur sah nur amüsiert aus. "Ja, dank dir, Luna. Es ist ein ziemlich süßes Tier."

"Wen interessiert ein dummer Schnarchkackler?" sagte Ron ein paar Sitzplätze von ihnen entfernt. "Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal real. Nur ein komisches Tier, das Harry aufgegriffen hat und beschlossen hat, ein bisschen Spaß mit dir zu haben, _Looney_."

Die Temperatur um den Tisch sank um einige Grad und viele Gespräche hörten auf. Harry, Luna, Tracey und Hermine sahen Ron alle böse an. Daphne, immer praktisch, packte ihr Forschungsmaterial und Neville entfernte die Teller vor seinen Freunden. Fred drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und George erwachte von seinem Platz in der Nähe von Angelina. "Ron", sagte Fred, "du solltest dich bei Luna entschuldigen."

"Verdammte Hölle, jetzt stehst du auch auf ihrer Seite, Fred? Es ist nicht genug, dass er meinen Brüdern hilft, in das Turnier zu kommen, und nicht ich? Jetzt hat er dich auch als seinen Angriffshund?"

"Was?" fragte Fred und verengte seine Augen. "Wovon zum Teufel redest du, Ron?"

"Kleiner Bruder, du hast deinen Namen direkt nach uns in den Kelch geworfen", sagte George.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Und es war Fred und Harry´s Name, die herauskamen. Ihr Drei müsst immer besser sein als ich, oder? Ihr könnt nicht damit zufrieden sein, dass ich meinen eigenen Moment habe. Nein, ihr müsst mir das auch noch ruinieren! Wenn du deinen Namen nicht eingetragen hättest, Fred, dann wäre ich ausgewählt worden! "

Harry schnaubte. "Ernsthaft? Du schaffst kaum im Unterricht mitzukommen und machst nie etwas anderes als Schach und Snape explodiert zu spielen oder über Quidditch zu reden. Du nimmst die einfachsten Wahlfächer und alles, was du tust, ist andere Leute zu beleidigen. Du beziehst dich immer noch auf Daphne und Tracey. Du bist so schlimm wie Malfoy, nur auf der anderen Seite des Spektrums, Ron. Wie zum Teufel denkst du, dass der Kelch glauben würde, du würdest einen Platz als Champion von Hogwarts verdienen?"

Ron´s Gesicht wurde scharlachrot und er schlug seine Hände auf den Tisch. "Oh, du bist einer, du bist doch nur ein verdammter Betrüger! Du hast mich im zweiten Jahr angegriffen! Deinen Zimmergenossen! Warum bist du in diesem Ding ?!"

Fred schrie seinen Bruder an. "Du hast von ihm gestohlen, Ronald! Natürlich hat er dich angegriffen! Wir haben dich angegriffen! Er ist dabei, weil jemand ihn tot sehen will, genau wie jedes andere Jahr, in dem er hier ist. Setz dich wieder hin und halt die Klappe bevor du noch Schwachsinn von dir gibst!"

Ron knurrte. "Alles was du, George und Ginny tun, ist sich auf seine Seite zu stellen! Bill auch! Keiner von euch kümmert sich um mich oder darum, wie ich mich fühle! Ihr alle hört auf diese Schlangen und _Looney_ und ihr verehrt den Boden auf den Potter geht. Ich bin fertig damit, dass ich mich hereinlegen lasse, er ist ein verdammter Betrüger und eine Aufmerksamkeits-Hure. Alles was er will ist mehr Ruhm und Geld und Mädchen! Er hat alles und ich habe nichts! Und ihr unterstützt ihn und helft ihm? Ihr könnt alle zur Hölle fahren!"

"Ronald", sagte Fred mit unterschwelliger Wut, "du hast noch eine Chance, dich bei uns allen zu entschuldigen." George nickte, sein Gesicht in Stein gehauen.

"Wird nicht passieren", sagte Ron, sein ganzer Kopf näherte sich jetzt der Farbe Lila. "Du hast ihn deinen eigenen Bruder vorgezogen, als du angefangen hast ihn zu unterstützen. Ich hoffe, dieses Turnier bringt ihn um und verstümmelt dich, Fred, weil du es verdient hast! "

Die wenigen Unterhaltungen, die immer noch in der Großen Halle stattfanden, hörten auf. Wenn eine Nadel herunter fallen würde, hätte es wie ein Kanonenschlag geklungen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Nun, es ist schön zu wissen, wo du stehst, Ron. Entschuldige mich, ich werde extra Schutzzauber um mein Bett legen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich schlafen kann, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, dass ich einen Zauberspruch in den Rücken bekomme." Er verließ die Große Halle.

Ginny, George und Fred standen langsam auf und stellten sich zusammen. "Ron", sagte Fred, "Glückwunsch. Du hast gerade bekommen, was du immer wolltest. Zwei ältere Brüder weniger. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Bill und Charlie den wahrscheinlich folgen werden, dich danach zu verleugnen. Percy wird dich und uns alle haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob Mum und Dad dich wegen deiner Launen aus der Familie schmeißen werden. Aber wir! Es ist vorbei. Du bist kein Bruder von uns, Ron. "

George nahm seinen Bruder auf. "Aye. Es ist eine Sache, wütend und eifersüchtig zu werden. Aber aktiv darauf zu hoffen, dass ein Familienfreund getötet wird und dein Bruder lebenslang verletzt wird? Das ist etwas anderes!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist dein Temperament egal, Ron. Das ist selbst für dich zu schwach."

"Ich habe immer zu dir aufgesehen, Ron", sagte Ginny. "Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich jetzt nicht verflucht habe, ist, dass die Professoren zuschauen und ich werde ihnen nicht diese Entschuldigung geben, um mich zu bestrafen. Der Bruder, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, hätte diese Dinge nie gesagt. Ich tue es nicht. Ich weiß, was dir passiert ist, aber es kümmert mich nicht mehr. Du hast meine Freunde und meine Familie genug beleidigt. Bleib weg von mir. Und wenn du jemals wieder Luna ' _Looney_ ' nennst ... würde ich auf aufpassen. " Die drei Familienmitglieder folgten Harry aus dem Raum.

Ron verhöhnte ihren Rücken, setzte sich wieder hin und packte wieder seinen Teller mit Essen. McGonagall ging langsam mit Shiva an ihrer Seite hinter ihm her. "Mr. Weasley, folgen sie mir."

Ron funkelte seinen Hauslehrer an. "Professor, wenn Sie ein Problem mit dem hatten, was ich gesagt habe, hätten Sie früher sprechen sollen."

McGonagall´s Mund wurde fast unsichtbar, als ihre Lippen sich in eine so dünne Linie zogen. Ihre Hand hielt ihren Zauberstab spürbar fest. "Mr. Weasley, ich ließ das weitergehen, weil Ihre Zauberstäbe nicht gezogen wurden und ich hoffte, dass Ihre Familie Sie dazu bringen würde, Vernunft anzunehmen, bevor Sie zu weit gegangen sind. Ich habe Ihre Fähigkeit, langfristige Konsequenzen zu verstehen, ziemlich überschätzt.

Er stand auf und schnaubte und zeigte auf Shiva. "Ja, na ja, sie hat keinen Grund hier zu sein. Sie ist nur Potters Angriffshund genau wie die Anderen."

"Du hast mein Mündel bedroht", sagte Shiva mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Ich habe das Recht, seine Sicherheit in seinem eigenen Haus zu gewährleisten."

Ron schnaubte wieder und folgte den beiden Professoren aus dem Raum.

Luna kümmerte sich mit traurigen Augen um das scheidende Personal. "Es ist eine Schande, dass die Dinge dazu gekommen sind ..." Sie drückte Coco fester an ihre Brust. Der Schnarchkackler streckte sich und leckte sich das Kinn.

Tracey seufzte und beugte sich vor, um die Blondine zu umarmen. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass du alle dazu zwingst, Luna. Ron Weasley ist ein Idiot, der nie denkt, bevor er den Mund öffnet. Er wird es bereuen, was er gesagt hat und wahrscheinlich versuchen, sich in ein paar Wochen zu entschuldigen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird nichts ausmachen. Er ist dieses Mal zu weit gegangen."

Hermine seufzte und nickte. "Ich stimme zu. Ich werde nach Harry schauen. Angenehmen Abend, euch allen.

Als Hermine ging, löste die Gruppe sich auf und packte ihre Taschen. Fleur wandte sich an Neville und fragte: "Sind alle Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts so ... interessant?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "In der Nähe von Harry? Ja, normalerweise. Allgemein breiteten sich die Dinge ein wenig über das Jahr aus, anstatt alles in den ersten Tagen, also ist das ein bisschen viel."

Fleur nickte. "Ah. Nun, ich denke, ich werde mich einfach daran gewöhnen."

Neville lächelte. "Ich bin sicher, Harry wird das zu schätzen wissen." Er wollte mit den Anderen gehen, aber pausierte und grinste das ältere Mädchen an. "Hermine wird das sicher auch mögen "

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen sah man einen sehr unglücklichen Ron Weasley, der seine Pfannkuchen aß. Die Professoren McGonagall und Babbling hatten ihn am vergangenen Abend für fast eine Stunde beschimpft und er bekam Strafarbeiten bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. McGonagall war sogar soweit gegangen zu sagen, dass der einzige Grund, warum er nicht noch länger Strafarbeiten bekam, dass während der Konfrontation keine Zauberstäbe gezogen worden waren. Babbling hatte ihn gewarnt, dass, wenn Harry im Schlafsaal etwas passierte, er der Erste sein würde, der untersucht würde.

Ron schaufelte sich noch ein Stück Rösti in den Mund und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass er die Dinge ein bisschen weit gebracht hatte. Er würde sich in ein oder zwei Wochen entschuldigen, nachdem sie die Gelegenheit hatten, darüber nachzudenken und zu erkennen, dass er Recht hatte, auch wenn er es falsch gelegen hatte. Wirklich, es war nicht seine Schuld, dass seine Familie ihn verlassen hatte. Harry Potter hatte es langsam geschafft, alles von ihm zu stehlen und dann musste Fred die Sache noch schlimmer machen, indem er an seiner Stelle in das Turnier einstieg! Es war einfach nicht fair. Wie sollte Ron beweisen, dass er genauso gut war wie der Rest seiner Familie, wenn er nie die Chance hatte, seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen? _**Dummer Potter. Dummer Fred. Dumme Schule.**_

Er verspannte sich, als er einen roten Brief in den Fenstern der Großen Halle fliegen sah. Das war Errol. Die alte Eule war sofort erkennbar, als sie fast betrunken durch die Luft stolperte. Wie das arme Ding noch leben konnte, Ron hatte keine Ahnung. Es war in Richtung Gryffindor unterwegs. Natürlich war er es. Seine Mutter muss davon gehört haben und schickte ihm einen Heuler ...

Der alte Vogel fiel vor Fred und Ron blinzelte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, dass seine Mutter den Heuler nicht zu ihm geschickt hatte. Es war Fred! Mum war wütender auf Fred als auf ihn!

Fred verzog das Gesicht und streckte die Hand aus, um den Heuler zu öffnen.

"FRED WEASLEY! WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN, DEM TRIMAGISCHEN TURNIER BEIZUTRETEN! DU BIST MINDERJÄHRIG UND NICHT AUF DEM GLEICHEN LEVEL WIE DIE ANDEREN CHAMPIONS! ICH ERINNERE DICH GERN AN DEINE ZAG. ICH DARF NICHT DARAN DENKEN, DASS DU DICH DABEI SELBST UMBRINGEN WIRST! ICH HABE DEM GANZEN NIEMALS ZUGESTIMMT! DU BRINGST SCHANDE ÜBER DEN NAMEN WEASLEY UND HOGWARTS! ICH HABE KEIN PROBLEM DAMIT ZUR SCHULE ZU KOMMEN UND DICH AN DEN OHREN SCHLEIFEND HERAUS ZU HOLEN , JUNGE! DU ERKLÄRST IHNEN, DASS DU SOFORT ZURÜCK TRITTST, DAMIT EIN ANGEMESSENER CHAMPION AUSGEWÄHLT WERDEN KANN!

Ron konnte sein Grinsen nicht davon abhalten sich zu verbreitern. Das stimmte, Fred und George hatten schreckliche ZAG Ergebnisse. Mum wusste immer die richtigen Dinge zu sagen. Der Heuler wandte sich an Harry, der nur genervt den Kopf schüttelte.

UND DU, HARRY POTTER! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! DIE FRECHHEIT ZU BESITZEN, MEINEN SÜßEN JUNGEN MIT DEINEN LÜGEN UND DEINER ARROGANZ UND DEN BETRÜGEREIEN ZU KORRUMPIEREN! DU WIRST DICH VON MEINEN SOHN FERNHALTEN ODER ICH WERDE DICH ÜBER DAS KNIE LEGEN, KIND! UND GINEVRA DEN KOPF VERDREHEN?! MEINE TOCHTER IST ZEHNMAL SO VIEL WERT WIE DU, HARRY POTTER! DU SOLLTEST FROH SEIN, MEINE KLEINE TOCHTER ZU HEIRATEN. ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS DU DIESE CHANCE WEGWIRFST. IN EINE ECHTE REINBLÜTIGE FAMILIE EINZUHEIRATEN IST EIN - der Heuler wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als zwei verschiedene Zaubersprüche ihn mitten in der Luft trafen und er zu Asche verbrannte.

Babbling stand mit ihrem Zauberstab auf das beleidigende Stück Papier gerichtet und atmete schwer mit einem Knurren auf ihrem Gesicht. Ron´s Kiefer klappte herunter, als er den zweiten Zauberspruch zu einer wahren Schönheit zurück verfolgte. Ihr Haar war hellrot und sie trug fast hautenge Muggel -Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit Fingerlosen Handschuhen, eine Lederjacke und Kampfstiefel. Ihr Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt, als sie auf den Heuler starrte. Ron fragte sich, wer diese erstaunliche Frau war und ob sie mehr oder weniger so schön war wie das Veela -Mädchen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue als Tonks durch den Raum stapfte um hinter ihm zu stehen. "Warum in Merlin´s Namen hast du diese Tirade nicht unterbrochen?"

"Ehrlich, ich war neugierig zu sehen, wohin die Tirade gehen würde. Hi, Tonks", sagte Daphne achselzuckend, während Harry die Frau anlächelte und winkte. Ihr Haar wechselte von Rot zu Pink und sie seufzte.

"Ihr habt den seltsamsten Sinn für Humor." Tonks kräuselte ihre Haare, was Harry dazu brachte, einen finsteren Blick aufzusetzen und zum Lehrertisch zu gehen.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du das Ding nicht vorher unterbrochen hast, Shiva", sagte Tonks, als sie Shiva zuwinkte.

Die Professorin gab ein genervtes Grunzen von sich. "Es ist allgemein üblich, dass sich die Schüler selbst um die Heuler kümmern. Als der Heuler anfing, über meine Mündel herzuziehen ...", knurrte sie. "Wir werden sehen, wer was wert ist, Molly Weasley", murmelte Shiva dunkel.

Tonks grinste und nickte zustimmend. Sie drehte sich zu McGonagall um und winkte. "Hallo, McG." Sie schlug mental eine Faust auf McGonagall´s hochgezogene Augenbraue. "Ich bin hier als persönlicher Lehrer für Harry. Hast du zufällig noch ein Zimmer, in dem ich schlafen kann oder muss ich einen Platz in Hogsmeade ergattern?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Nymphadora, ich wirklich -"

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Der Name ist Tonks, Schulleiter. Oder Miss Tonks, wenn es sein muss. Und ich habe nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Ich habe mit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin gesprochen, da sie diejenige ist, die die Zimmerverteilung kontrolliert."

"Wie auch immer, Miss Tonks", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf. Tonk´s Augen verengten sich, als sie einen leichten Druck gegen ihre mentalen Wände spürte, als sie den Augen des alten Mannes begegnete. Dank Merlin hatte sie endlich angefangen, diese Stunden bei ihrer Mutter zu nehmen. "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass der junge Harry einen Lehrer braucht."

Alle Anwesenden außer Snape und Karkaroff trafen ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken. Tonks schnaubte. "Also ein Turnier … speziell gestoppt, weil es zu tödlich war ... wo Harry fast drei Jahre jünger ist als der nächste Konkurrent und wo er als Viertklässler gegen ältere Schüler antreten soll... braucht keine spezielle Nachhilfe? Ist es das, was sie sagen wollen, Schulleiter?"

"Es wäre unangemessen und gegen den Geist des Turniers", sagte er und streckte seine Hände aus.

Tonks schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Sie zeigen mir den genauen Satz, der besagt, dass ich ihn nicht in Techniken, Fähigkeiten und Zaubern unterrichten kann und ich werde gehen. Bis dahin bleibe ich bei meinem Training. McG?"

McGonagall zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben mehrere offene Professor-Quartiere, Tonks. Wann immer du sie inspizieren willst, ruf einfach einen Hauselfen und sie werden dir den Weg weisen. Ich werde Verwandlungstechniken in Duellen und Kämpfen behandeln und ich glaube, Filius wird ihn die Zauberkunst und auch Duell-Zauber beibringen."

Tonks nickte. "Okay. Ich werde mich in diesem Fall zuerst auf Bewegung und Geschwindigkeit konzentrieren. Danke ihnen, Ma'am."

"Das kannst du nicht tun", stotterte Dumbledore. "Es ist gegen die Regeln, Minerva! Der junge Potter kann nicht unterstützt werden von -"

"Einen Lehrer, seiner Schule", beendete Maxime. "Aber Mssr. Potter, tritt nicht für Hogwarts an. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass es diese Nacht ist?"

"Aber weil Harry diese Schule besucht, ist er -"

"Geist gegen Brief, Schulleiter", sagte Tonks und unterbrach ihn. "Im Gegensatz zu euch scheint es, dass die Meisten von uns bevorzugen, dass Harry die beste Chance hat, diese Todesfalle zu überleben."

Maxime winkte zustimmend mit der Hand. "Ich bin vielleicht nicht glücklich darüber, dass der Junge im Turnier ist, aber ich habe keine Lust, ihn wegen Unerfahrenheit sterben zu lassen. Beauxbatons wird keine Beschwerde einreichen."

Karkaroff runzelte die Stirn. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es bestreiten, aber ich stimme Ihnen zu. Es gibt kein Bein, auf dem Durmstrang stehen könnte, um einen Streit zu führen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Von allen Leuten, erhielt der Junge Hilfe von ... Karkaroff? "Nun gut. Ich denke, ich werde die Regeln selbst auffrischen müssen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich einige Regeln vergessen habe."

"Ihr Problem, nicht unseres", sagte Tonks. "Ich werde dich später treffen, McG, Short Stuff, Shiva." Sie nickte den drei Lehrern zu und ging zurück zu Harry, der sie immer noch amüsiert beobachtete. "Komm schon, Pimpf. Wenn du mit dem Frühstück fertig bist, haben wir eine Trainingseinheit, zu absolvieren."

Harry grinste, stand auf und griff nach seinem Rucksack. Snape stand ebenfalls auf und rief: "Potter hat Zaubertränke heute Morgen! Du wirst warten müssen!"

Harry winkte nur zu Snape. "Entschuldigung, Professor, ich werde Ihre Klasse wegen _"offiziellen Trainingszwecke_ " überspringen müssen."

Tonks warf ein siegreiches Grinsen auf den Lehrertisch, als sie Harry nach draußen führte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**


	21. Task Training and Wand Weighing

**Task Training and Wand Weighing**

"In Ordnung, Harry, fangen wir an. Hast du hier Trainingskleidung?" fragte Tonks ihren neuesten Schüler, als sie nahe dem Rand des Schwarzen Sees hielten.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. "Äh, nein. Entschuldigung. Das ist eine Sache, die ich noch nicht gekauft habe ..."

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog einen kleinen Rucksack heraus, um ihn zu durchsuchen. "Keine Sorge, ich habe das irgendwie um ehrlich zu sein erwartet. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen kümmern sich nicht um regelmäßiges Training, da Tränke und Zauber viele Dinge regulieren können, die bei den Übungen helfen könnten. Ah, hier haben wir sie", sagte sie ein paar Shorts und ein Tank-Top herausziehen, dann übergab sie Harry die Klamotten und ging ein Schritt zurück. "Zieh diese an."

"Ugh ... Tonks ... wir sind in der Mitte des Geländes", Harry winkte um ihn herum als sein Gesicht rot wurde. Fred und Fleur kamen rechtzeitig vom Schloss herunter und hörten Beide auf zu kichern.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen und beschwor mit ihrem Zauberstab einen kleinen Blickschutz. "So bescheiden! Besser? Jetzt beeil dich!"

Seufzend zog Harry schnell seine Robe aus und schlüpfte in die Sachen, die Tonks zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. "Wow, diese passen gut."

"Nun, sie sind besser. Ich habe Shiva nach deiner Größe gefragt, bevor ich sie gekauft habe. Und ich habe Madam Malkin gebeten, auch einen passenden Zauber auf die Sachen zu werfen", sagte Tonks.

Fleur trat vor. "Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir bleiben, um das Training ein bisschen zu beobachten, Miss Tonks?"

Tonks sah sie um und verengte ihre Augen. "Fred kann bleiben, aber er muss sich auch umziehen. Du bist Fleur richtig? Das Mädchen, dass Harry und Hermine bei der Weltmeisterschaft geholfen hat?"

" _Oui_." Hinter ihr grüßte Fred Tonks und verwandelte seine Robe in etwas, das näher an dem war, was Harry trug, als er aus dem Vorhang trat.

Tonks betrachtete Fleur noch ein paar Sekunden. Die Augen des jüngeren Mädchens wanderten zu Harry´s Figur und Tonks konnte das kleine Gefühl der Verärgerung nicht unterdrücken, das zum Leben erwachte, als er dieses blonde Mädchen beobachtete. Aber ... es war nicht fair für Fleur, dass sie sich über das Mädchen ärgerte. Tonks hatte einen vorsätzlichen Schritt zurück gemacht, so dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass andere Mädchen nicht dasselbe taten. Außerdem wollte sie mit Harry befreundet sein. "Ihr beide müsst verstehen, dass meine Priorität Harry ist. Wenn ihr mitmacht, könnt ihr weiter mit uns arbeiten. Aber wenn ihr zurückfallt, ist das euer Problem. " Die beiden anderen Champions nickten und Tonks stieß einen Atemzug aus, als sie sich wieder ihrem Schützling zuwandte. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln und ihre Metamorphose-Magie bewusst unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Harry hatte sich verändert. Er war kein schlaksiges, zu dünnes Kind mehr. Er hatte nicht viele Muskeln, aber er war fit und etwas durchtrainiert. Wahrscheinlich eine schöne Mischung aus Quidditch und endlich im Sommer ordentliche Mahlzeiten zu bekommen. Shiva hatte etwas über eine Nährstofftrank-Therapie erwähnt, die endlich vor ein oder zwei Monaten endete ... Kopfschüttelnd erwachte Tonks aus ihre , kein Wunder, dass Fleur ihn anstarrte.

"In Ordnung, erste Lektion, Harry." Er nickte ihr zu und richtete sich auf. "Was ist der beste Weg, um nicht von einem Zauberspruch getroffen zu werden?"

"Einen Protego zu beschwören oder einen anderen Schildzauber", sagte er sofort.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "Falsch. Versuche es erneut."

"Äh, mit etwas Abfangen? Wie ein Zauberstein oder ein Präzisionszauber?"

"Nein. Noch ein mal."

"Ähm ...", hielt er inne, um darüber nachzudenken. Nach ein paar Augenblicken weiteten sich seine Augen und Harry sagte mit einem Lächeln: "Sei nicht dort, wo es einschlägt."

Tonks lächelte zurück und nickte. "Genau. **Lektion Nummer 1** : _Ausweichen_. Du kannst nicht von einem Zauber beeinflusst werden, wenn er dich nicht trifft. Das Ausweichen ist wahrscheinlich eine der nützlichsten Fertigkeiten, die jeder Zauberer lernen kann. Die meisten Zauber werden durch Schildzauber gestoppt, aber gerade die Unverzeihlichen Flüche können nicht geblockt werden. Kein Crucio oder Avada Kadavra wird dich verletzen oder töten, wenn sie dich nicht treffen."

"Aber wir werden auf niemanden treffen der einen Avada Kedavra abfeuert", sagte Fleur stirnrunzelnd. "Zumindest ... ´offe ich das ..."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du mehr als fünf Minuten mit Harry zusammen bist, lernst du das Schlimmste zu erwarten und bist angenehm überrascht, wenn es nicht passiert."

"Hey!" schrie Harry empört.

Tonks verdrehte nur ihre Augen und wandte sich an Fleur. "Stimmt, aber das Prinzip steht immer noch. Wenn du einer AK ausweichen kannst, solltest du in der Lage sein, den meisten Dingen auszuweichen, die in diesem Turnier kommen."

Harry hob eine Hand. "Was ist mit Flächenangriff-Zaubern? Wie Feuer oder eine alternative Version meines Freezers?"

"Das ist das Wasser und Eis, richtig?" Harry nickte zu ihrer Frage während Fleur nur fasziniert die Augen hob. "Gebietszauber sind schwieriger. Das Ausweichen ist nicht so nützlich gegen sie, daher funktionieren Schilde am besten. Die beste Verteidigung gegen Jemanden, der Gebietsangriff-Zauber auswirft, ist ein starkes Schild. Im Allgemeinen nehmen die meisten Gebietszauber ein bisschen mehr Kraft auf, lassen auch deine Schilde viel schneller zusammenbrechen, also musst du sie schnell ausschalten und doppelt so schnell dagegen vorgehen. Angriff und schnell ausweichen. Halte sie vom Spiel fern, während du auf dem Schlachtfeld tanzt. Das Trio nickte verständnisvoll.

"Also gut", sagte Tonks und straffte ihre Schultern. "Von nun an, Montag bis Samstag, treffen wir uns um 6 Uhr morgens und machen einen schnellen Lauf um den See und einige Fitnessübungen danach, um Ausdauer aufzubauen. Wir werden das heute Morgen auslassen und einfach nur an Technik und Ausweichen arbeiten. " Sie gab ein böses kleines Grinsen von sich. "Sollen wir dann anfangen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry stöhnte, als er neben Hermine auf den Sitz neben ihr in der Bibliothek schlüpfte. Sie begann seinen Rücken zu reiben und er fühlte, wie sich einige der verknoteten Muskeln ein wenig lockerten. "Tonks hat dich hart ran genommen?" fragte Hermine.

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu. "Quidditch ist gut für die Arme und die Oberschenkel. Nicht so gut für die Unterschenkel oder den Rücken. Also, woran arbeiten wir, Mine?"

Sie zog grinsend ein Buch auf. "Forschung." Harry schnaubte und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Okay, okay, Kreaturen-Forschung. Bagman hat dir vielleicht nicht gesagt, was du in der ersten Aufgabe siehst, aber 9 mal von 10 war es eine Art magisches Biest. Normalerweise musst du es töten, vorbeikommen oder etwas stehlen. Also, wir forschen und prügeln so viel wie möglich, über so viele verschiedene magische Tiere wie möglich in dich hinein und konzentrieren uns dabei auf ihre Stärken und Schwächen. "

"Okay. Klingt gut." sagte Harry und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hand, die immer noch seinen Rücken rieb. "Welche Klassifizierung betrachten wir zuerst?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Lippe und Harry musste sich darauf konzentrieren, was sie sagte, anstatt seine Gedanken wandern zu lassen. "Nun, ich denke wir sollten mit einigen der Klasse vier Kreaturen beginnen und zu den Klasse fünf Kreaturen übergehen. Ich habe eine Liste mit einigen der wahrscheinlicheren Tiere, die sie aufgrund vorheriger Entscheidungen auswählen könnten."

"Mit Umbridge und ihrem fürchterlich eklatanten Hass auf mich?"

Hermine schnaubte. "Ich weiß, Harry. Natürlich habe ich das bedacht. Das ist ..." Sie verstummte und durchsuchte eine Seite im Buch. "Genau davor habe ich Angst."

Harry streckte die Hand aus und drückte ihr Bein bevor er ihre Wange küsste. "Mir geht es gut, Mine. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dieses Ding überleben. Nun, worauf schauen wir zuerst?"

Hermine setzte ihre Schultern und nickte. "Richtig. Ja. Okay, das ist eine Chimäre ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry, Fred und Fleur trafen sich nach dem Mittagessen mit Daphne. Überraschenderweise war auch Viktor Krum anwesend. "Hallo, Viktor", sagte Harry. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mitkommen willst."

Der Quidditch- Star zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe gehört, dass die Tapferkeit von Greengrass so gut ist wie deine eigene. Ich gebe zu, ich glaube nicht die Hälfte der Geschichten, aber ... habt ihr wirklich einen Basilisken getötet?"

Harry und Daphne nickten Beide. Fred grinste und zeigte nur auf die Beiden, bevor er sagte: "Sie sind bescheiden. Nun die Slytherin-Monsterschlächter sind mit nur einem Zauberstab, ein paar Runensteinen und einem ganzen Haufen Mut zu einer tausendjährigen Schlange gegangen! Dann zieht Harry hier ein Schwert aus dem Hut und sticht das Schwert durch das Maul der Bestie."

"Fred ...", murmelte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Krum nickte anerkennend. "Das ist beeindruckend. Und ich höre auch, dass du ein guter Quidditch- Spieler bist. Wir müssen irgendwann ein Spiel spielen. Aber jetzt, lernen wir."

Daphne nahm Harry beiseite, bevor er etwas zu den Anderen sagte. "Harry, es macht mir nichts aus, dich zu unterrichten, aber ... ich bin mir nicht sicher über die Anderen. Das meiste von dem, was ich dir zeigen will ... nun lass uns einfach sagen, dass Hermine sich nicht ganz geirrt hat." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und schauderte ein wenig. "Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was mein Vater mir beigebracht hat und ich hoffe, dass du diese Dinge nie benutzen musst, aber ich denke du solltest sie trotzdem kennen, nur um sicher zu sein."

Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie sanft herum, um ihn anzusehen. "Daphne", sagte er leise, "du musst dich nicht dafür schämen, dunklere Zaubersprüche zu kennen. Es ist mir egal. Zur Hölle, ich habe einen Runenstein, der eine riesige Eisenlanze auf jemanden wirft. Ich bin nicht gerade der reinste Lichtmagier hier. "

Daphne schnaubte. "Richtig. Ich nehme an, keinen von uns schießt ein Regenbogen aus dem Arsch. Ich werde den Anderen einen meiner ersten Zaubersprüche beibringen, aber danach würde ich es vorziehen, nur du und ich und irgendeiner aus unserer Kerngruppe, wenn sie interessiert sind."

Harry nickte. "Ich werde es sie wissen lassen."

Sie gingen zurück zu der Gruppe und Fleur lächelte die Beiden an. "Also, was ist dieser graue Zauberspruch, von dem Fred so viel gesprochen hat?"

Daphnes Mund hob sich zu einem räuberischen Grinsen. "Nun, Fleur, lustig, dass du fragst. Siehst du, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich als Eiskönigin bezeichnet werde."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, das liegt daran, dass du praktisch jeden in Slytherin zurückweist."

"Nun, das hilft sicherlich, es zu verstärken", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Hauptgrund ist jedoch ein Zauberspruch, der besonders für Jungs nützlich ist, die zu hochnäsig werden und sich dafür entscheiden, Freiheiten heraus zu nehmen, wo sie nicht erwünscht sind. Meine Mutter hat den Spruch _„Die gefrorenen Bälle"_ genannt." Alle drei anwesenden Jungen schluckten und schoben subtil eine Hand vor ihre Leisten. "Ich nehme an, dass ich keinen Freiwilligen habe, an dem ich ihn demonstrieren könnte?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein!" rief Professor Flitwick aus, als Harry in den Klassenraum trat. Alle Schreibtische waren bereits gegen die Wände gedrückt worden, und Flitwick strahlte den Schüler an. "Ich habe von Miss Greengrass gehört, dass Sie am Beschwörung-Zauber arbeiten müssen. Ich denke, wir können das am Ende dieser Lektion tun, da der Zauber wirklich ziemlich einfach ist und nur Übung erfordert. Zuerst würde ich gerne ein wenig übergehen grundlegende Duell-Strategien zu besprechen und zu zeigen. "

Harry nickte. "Okay, Professor. Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie mir angeboten haben, mir dabei zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass ich es schon früher abgelehnt habe ..."

Flitwick lachte und winkte ab. "Ja, wette, dass du das jetzt bereust, hm? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kennst die Zaubersprüche, die ich dir beigebracht hätte, und du beherrschst sie genug. Nein, was ich jetzt lehren will, ist Kettenzauberei."

"Kettenzauberei?" fragte Harry und legte den Kopf schief.

Der kleine Mann nickte aufgeregt. "Ja. Zauberketten machen jedes Duell oder jede Schlacht viel intensiver und entscheidender. Einige sind schwieriger als Andere, aber das ist nicht immer effektiver. Ich werde mich im Moment nur auf die einfacheren konzentrieren."

"Ähm ..."

"Oh! Ich habe es noch nicht erklärt!" Flitwick drehte sich um und deutete auf eine der Wände. "Pass auf meinen Zauberstab auf, Harry." Flitwick begann in komplizierten Mustern mit seinem Zauberstab zu winken und Zaubersprüche zu rufen. Im Gegensatz zu jedem anderen Zaubern, das Harry gesehen hatte, gab es diesmal keine Pause oder einen Übergang zwischen allem, was Flitwick benutzte. Der Zauberstab des Professors war ständig in Bewegung und wechselte von Flammen zu einer Peitsche, von Wasser zu Eis, von einem Windstoß zu einem Verbannung-Zauber bevor er abrupt stehen blieb.

Harry wandte sich wieder an Harry, Flitwick lächelte. "Das ist Kettenzauberei. Eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen, die so beginnen, wie der vorherige endet, so dass man mit Übung nie zwischen den einzelnen Zaubern stehen muss. Gegen einen ungeübten Zauberer, ist dies sehr gut, und man kann ihn leicht überwältigen. Was ich gerade benutzt habe, war die Offensivzauber Variante. Eine der einfachsten verfügbaren Optionen. "

Harry starrte den Mann nur an. "Heiliger ... wow ..."

Flitwick kicherte. "Lass uns anfangen, sollen wir?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

McGonagall lächelte, als Harry in den Klassenraum kam, den sie vorbereitet hatte, als Fred hereinkam. "Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, ich fürchte, Sie müssen sich in der Ecke dort drüben hinsetzen."

"Oh, die Ecke der Schande", stöhnte Fred theatralisch und hielt eine Hand über seinen Kopf und die andere über sein Herz. Er beschwor sich einen kleinen Hut mit der Aufschrift **DUMMKOPF** , zog ihn an und nahm Platz.

Die anderen Beiden verdrehten die Augen und Harry nahm eine Position neben der Verwandlungslehrerin ein. "Nun, was ich dir zeigen werde, ist, wie man das Schlachtfeld gegen seinen Gegner nutzen kann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du in der Lage sein wirst, so viel zu erreichen, wie ich dir zeigen werde, aber wir werden euch Beide soweit bringen. Die Lage zu überblicken und Hindernisse zu erhöhen, ich denke, dass das ausreichen wird. "

McGonagall machte eine kleine Demonstration, bei der sie mehrere Schreibtische in Vögel verwandelte, die eine Mannequin im hinteren Teil des Raumes bombardierten. Die Vögel explodierten in der Luft, bevor einige der Federn zu Schwertern und Speeren wurden, die das Ziel durchbohrten. Mehr Schreibtische wurden zu Rüstungen und marschierten auf den Dummy zu, und als sie ihre Speere warfen, verwandelten sich diese in Schlangen, die ihr Ziel bissen. Stacheln kamen aus der Wand und den Boden und durchbohrten den Dummy, womit die Demonstration beendet war.

Fred pfiff und klatschte langsam, während Harry das zerstörte Ziel in Ehrfurcht anstarrte. McGonagall lächelte ihn an. "Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich Verwandlung genieße, Mr. Potter. Es kann ... ziemlich entspannend sein, hin und wieder loszulassen." Harry nickte langsam. "Nun, wie gesagt, ich erwarte nicht, dass du bis Ende des Jahres viel davon tun kannst. Dein Vater wurde ziemlich gut darin, aber es dauerte fast fünf Jahre intensiven Training, bei dem er sich ausschließlich darauf konzentrierte. Nein, was ich dir als Erstes zeige, Harry, ist, wie man Mauern aus dem umliegenden Boden verwandelt. Wenn dein Feind dich nicht sehen kann, kann er dich nicht direkt treffen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry folgte Luna zu Fleur´s Trainingseinheit. Sie hatte eine Freistunde und wollte sehen, was die ältere Frau tun könnte. Nun, das und sie hatte Coco das Gelände zeigen wollen. Privat war Harry halb überzeugt, dass der letzte Grund der echte war, dass sie ihm auf den Rasen am See folgte.

Luna driftete zur Seite, als Coco anhielt, um an den Bäumen in der Nähe zu schnuppern, und Harry ging vor, um Fleur zu begrüßen. Die Veela lächelte zurück und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. "´Arry, ich denke, bevor wir mit dem Training beginnen, ich sollte ein bisschen über mich selbst erzählen. Wie viel weißt du schon von der Veela?"

"Nicht viel", sagte er achselzuckend. "Es gibt nicht viele Bücher mit hochwertigen Informationen über sie in Großbritannien. Einige der Sachen, die ich fand, waren ... ziemlich voreingenommen." Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte über das voreingenommene Geplänkel nach, das er gelesen hatte.

Fleur seufzte und nickte. "Ja. Ich habe so viel angenommen. Wir sind ein zurück gezogenes Volk wie es ist und es ist nicht so, dass viele die Einstellung deines Landes zu Nicht-Menschen nicht mögen. Das primäre Ding, das du wissen musst, ist zweifach. Erstens", einen Finger zeigend, "Wir sind fast immun gegen Gedankenmagie. Es kommt durch unseren Charme, den ich dir gleich erklären werde. Zweitens die Flammen, die ich beschwören kann … es ist kein typisches Feuer."

Harry nickte. "Yeah, ich habe mir das bei der WM gedacht, als du sagtest, dass sie" _hungrig_ "sind. Das schien etwas mehr als normales Feuer."

Fleur nickte. " _Oui_. Die Veela Flamme ist in Wirklichkeit wie eine verdünnte Form eines Dämon-Feuers."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Warte, Dämon-Feuer ist doch das, was selbstständig zu denken scheint und den Beschwörer fast immer tötet, weil man es nicht kontrollieren kann oder es davon abhalten kann, alles um sich herum zu verbrennen, richtig?"

"Meine Flammen sind nicht so schlimm, hab keine Angst. Ein Veela- Feuerball wird nur versuchen, ein Ziel zu verbrennen, ansonsten ist es wie eine normale Flamme. Die Absicht dahinter ist bei der Beschwörung entscheidend." Sie hielt für eine Sekunde inne und konzentrierte sich. Auf ihren Arm erschien ein leichtes Federkleid, und ein Feuerball erschien in ihrer Hand. "Dieser Feuerball soll die Decke verbrennen und danach einfach nur ein normaler Feuerball sein. Sollte ich die Decke nicht treffen ..." sie zielte und warf ihr Feuer. Es traf die Decke und die Flammen schienen sich bis zu den Enden des Stoffes auszubreiten und wanden sich dann in die Mitte zurück, als die Decke verbrannte. Als die Decke unter den Flammen verschwunden war, hörte das Feuer einfach auf sich selbst zu bewegen und begann einfach das Gras um es herum zu verbrennen. Fleur sandte einen kurzen Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab, um es zu löschen.

"Das ist der Veela Feuerball. Ich kann es einfach auf dein Hemd richten, wenn ich es wollte. Du hättest wahrscheinlich später Verbrennungen, doch würde es dich nicht verzehren, denn es hat eine Aufgabe, wie bei der Decke."

"Wow", murmelte Harry. Er lächelte Fleur an und sagte lauter: "Das ist wirklich nützlich, Fleur. Danke, dass du das erklärt hast." Sie nickte als Antwort. Beide wurden von Luna unterbrochen.

"Hat es einen Namen?" fragte das jüngere Mädchen unschuldig. "Es scheint, dass es einen Namen haben sollte. Veela sind Menschen der Liebe und Leidenschaft. Können wir es Passions-Feuer nennen?"

Fleur´s Mund klappte auf und Harry lachte. Er musste seine Seiten halten, als er zitterte. Fleur unternahm mehrere Versuche, aber reagierte schließlich. "Wir bezeichnen das einfach als Feuerbälle ... ich ... Passions-Feuer?" endete sie schwach

Luna nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Oh ja. Es ist so angebracht, denkst du nicht! Bitte kann ich es Passions-Feuer nennen? Bitte, bitte, bitte?" Sie faltete ihre Hände vor ihrer Brust und ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihre Lippen halb verzogen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Fleur war verloren. Fast niemand konnte Luna widerstehen, wenn sie ihren Blick aufsetzte.

Getreu seiner Vorhersage brach Fleur zusammen. Nenn es Passions-Feuer. Aber wenn meine Mutter sich darüber beschwert, wirst du es sein, die es ihr erklärt! "

Luna nickte schnell und hüpfte zurück zu Coco, die kicherte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf über die Beiden. "Keine Sorge, Fleur. Luna ist sehr gut in diesen Dingen. Du hast den Charme erwähnt?"

Fleur seufzte. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und nickte. "Oui. Der Charme ist in erster Linie der Grund, warum Veela nicht gemocht werden. Wir emittieren unbewusst ein magisches Feld um uns herum. In erster Linie trifft es Männer, aber es kann auch bestimmte Frauen sehr gut anziehen. Der Charme unterwirft niemanden eine Gehirnwäsche, auch wenn die Bücher es so sagen. Es verursacht nur extreme Verliebtheit, es ist eine Form der Kontrolle, ja, aber es kann niemanden dazu bringen, mehr zu tun, als was er normalerweise tun würde, wenn auch unter extremen Umständen. Sie möchten uns gefallen, und wenn wir etwas Verlangen, werden sie es tun. Das wurde in der Vergangenheit missbraucht, aber es ist keine lästige Fähigkeit, das viele von uns absichtlich missbrauchen wü Emotionen können die Kontrolle erschweren. Du bist hingegen sehr resistent bis fast immun gegen den Charme..Mein Vater ist da genauso. Und ... "

"Ich bin anders, richtig?" fragte Harry, rieb sich das Kinn und dachte an die WM zurück und als sie sich das erste mal zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

"Ja. Du bist sehr resistent gegen meinen Charme, 'Arry", sagte sie lächelnd. "Es ist ... schön, in der Nähe von so jemandem zu sein. Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, mich ständig unter Kontrolle zu halten, in deiner Nähe. Der Widerstand tendiert dazu, angeboren zu sein. Unsere beste Vermutung ist, dass er sowohl den Wunsch nach Privatsphäre als auch das Niveau betrifft, so das wir für die meisten sehr Anziehend wirken. Ich halte den Widerstand oben, weil ich bei euch sein möchte. Ich bin besonders geschickt mit persönlichen Verzauberungen und Verwandlungen. Ich verstehe, dass du bereits einen Zauberlehrer hast, also möchte ich an deinen Widerstand arbeiten. Ich möchte, dass du „deinen natürlichen Widerstand verbesserst" und somit Immun gegen meinen Charme und anderen Zwanghaften Zaubern wirst."

"Wie was?" fragte Harry.

"Zum Beispiel mächtige Schlafzauber, Zwang-Zauber, Bemerk – mich - nicht-Zauber, vielleicht sogar den Imperius. Ich werde natürlich keinen Imperius auf dich werfen. Aber ich hätte gerne deine Erlaubnis, meinen Charme voll wirken zu lassen, um daran zu arbeiten, deine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Wenn wir schnelle Fortschritte machen, können wir vielleicht daran arbeiten, dass du Immun gegen mein Feuer wirst."

Harry schluckte. "Äh, Fleur, bitte sag mir, dass du _unter_ Feuer meinst und nicht _vor_ Feuer."

Sie lächelte nur. "Warum, ich dachte, du hast es dir gemerkt, dass ich erklärt habe, dass die Veela -Flamme aus einem bestimmten Grund funktioniert?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Molly Weasley saß am Freitagabend in der Küche beim Abendessen. Arthur war vor ein paar Minuten nach Hause gekommen, aber sie hatte ihn in das Wohnzimmer geschickt, damit er sich nach seinem langen Tag wie normal entspannen konnte. Das Haus war jetzt so ruhig und still, da alle ihre Kinder gegangen waren oder in der Schule waren.

Bill und Charlie waren immer noch in ihren allzu gefährlichen Jobs außer Landes. Egal, wie oft sie diese Beiden beschimpfte, um eine sicherere, stabilere Karriere zu ergreifen, aber sie hörten nie auf Sie! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit der Erziehung dieser Jungen falsch gemacht hatte. Molly schüttelte traurig den Kopf über die Torheit der Jugend. Alles, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch tun konnte, war, es weiter zu versuchen und zu hoffen, dass diese kleine Rebellion bald enden würde.

Percy war fabelhaft! Er hatte sogar einen Job beim Ministerium bekommen! Oh, sie könnte nicht stolzer auf ihren perfekten Sohn sein!

Sie dachte nur an ihre jüngsten Vier ... Molly runzelte die Stirn und beinahe verbrannte ihr Eintopf. Fred hatte die Nerven sich in das Turnier zu schummeln! Sie war nur dankbar, dass der liebe Ron vernünftig gewesen war, sie zu informieren, bevor sie darüber in den Zeitungen las. Die Zwillinge wollten ihn dazu überreden, ebenfalls einen Versuch zu wagen! Wenn die Beiden nach Hause kamen, würde sie sicherstellen, dass sie sich die Lektion einmal zu Herzen nahmen.

Und die arme, arme Ginny. Sie hatte es gespürt, als der Vertrag zwischen ihrer Tochter und dem Potter-Jungen zerstört worden war. Die Kobolde waren nur zu gern bereit gewesen, ihr mitzuteilen, dass er das Dokument mitgenommen hatte, als er gegangen war. Sie verstand nicht, wie Harry Potter den Vertrag ohne die Zustimmung von Dumbledore hätte beschädigen können. Sie musste den Schulleiter danach fragen, wenn sie das nächste mal die Schule besuchte. Wie es passiert war, war nicht annähernd so wichtig wie die Tatsache, dass es passiert war. Harry Potter erklärt ihre Tochter für unwürdig?! Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihre Schelte zu Herzen genommen hatte. Es war nicht genug, dass er ihre Söhne in noch schlechteres Verhalten als sonst drängte, aber jetzt sagte er, dass ihre Familie seiner Hand nicht wert war!

Sich die Haare raufend, füllte sie zwei Schüsseln mit Eintopf und rief ihren Mann an den Tisch.

"Geht es dir gut, Molly? Du siehst verärgert aus", fragte Arthur, als er sich setzte.

"Es ist nichts, Liebster. Ich bin nur ein bisschen frustriert mit den Jungs."

Arthur streckte die Hand aus. "Fred wird es gut gehen. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er, wenn er sich anstrengt, weit kommen würde. Du siehst nur zu, dass das das Beste ist, was ihm je passiert ist."

Molly begann zu antworten, hielt aber inne, als eine Eule in den Raum kam und einen rauchenden roten Brief abgab. "Ein Heuler?" sagte sie verwirrt blinzelnd, während sie auf den Brief starrte. "Wer könnte mir einen Heuler schicken?" Sie griff nach dem Brief und sobald sie ihn berührte, erwachte er zum Leben.

WIE ICH ES WAGEN KANN DEM TURNIER BEIZUTRETEN?! Molly erstarrte, als Fred´s Stimme durch den Raum hallte. George´s folgte unmittelbar danach. WIR HABEN BEIDE UNSERE ZETTEL IN DEN KELCH GEWORFEN! SO WIE AUCH DER KLEINE RONNIKINS; ODER HAT ER VERGESSEN, DIES ZU ERWÄHNEN? Fred und George wechselten jetzt definitiv die Stimmlagen und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. KÖNNTE ER VERGESSEN HABEN, ETWAS ANDERES ZU ERWÄHNEN? ZUM BEISPIEL, DASS ER SAGTE, DASS ICH ES VERDIENT HÄTTE, ALS KRÜPPEL ZU ENDEN UND HARRY ES VERDIENEN WÜRDE, IN DIESEM TURNIER ZU STERBEN?! UND NUR DAMIT DU ES WEIßT, MUM, FRED IST MEHR ALS QUALIFIZIERT UM AN DEM TURNIER TEIL ZU NEHMEN. UND WIR TRAINIEREN MIT HARRY UND DEN ANDEREN. UND WIR VERSUCHTEN SCHON IN DAS TURNIER ZU KOMMEN, LANGE BEVOR HARRY UNS EINEN WEG GEZEIGT HATTE, AN DEN KEINER GEDACHT HAT. ER HAT UNS NICHT „ _ **KORRUMPIERT**_ "! ER HIELT UNS SOGAR NOCH VOR WEITEREN MÖGLICHKEITEN AB, BEI DENEN WIR UNS WAHRSCHEINLICH VERLETZT HÄTTEN: UND NUR DAMIT DAS KLAR IST, MUM, WENN FRED DEINEN RATSCHLAG FOLGEN WÜRDE, UND NICHT BEIM TURNIER ANTRITT, WÜRDE ER SEINE MAGIE VERLIEREN! REDE NIE WIEDER ÜBER DINGE, VON DENEN DU KEINE AHNUNG HAST, MUM!

Der Heuler rollte sich zusammen und verschwand in einer Aschewolke. Molly schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Warum diese Beiden? Ich gehe sofort in diese Schule und ..." Sie unterbrach sich, als ein zweiter Vogel in die Küche kam und einen weiteren Heuler auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Vor Wut zitternd streckte Molly die Hand aus und berührte auch diesen, nur um sich zurückzuziehen, als die Stimme ihrer Tochter durch das ganze Haus schallte.

WIE KANNST DU HARRY DIES ANTUN, MUTTER! DU HAST DIESEN SCHRECKLICHEN VERTRAG UNTERSCHRIEBEN, ALS ICH NOCH MEINE NABELSCHNUR HATTE. PRAKTISCH SOGAR NOCH, BEVOR ICH AUS DEM KRANKENHAUS ENTLASSEN WURDE! HARRY WAR NICHTS ANDERES ALS EIN GENTLEMAN, SEITDEM ER ES HERAUSGEFUNDEN HAT, UND HAT MICH ÜBER JEDE MASSSNAHME INFORMIERT. ER HATTE JEDES RECHT DER WELT DEN VERTRAG ZU VERNICHTEN, DENNOCH WOLLTE ER VORAB MEINE MEINUNG DAZU EINHOLEN, UM MICH IN SICHERHEIT ZU WISSEN. DAS WÜRDE DIR DIE MÖGLICHKEIT NEHMEN, MICH ERNEUT ZU VERKAUFEN! WENN DU MICH ALS EHEFRAU UND MUTTER VERKAUFEN WILLST, DANN WILL ICH DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!

Molly´s Mund klappte auf, als die Asche von Ginny´s Heuler auf den Tisch fiel. Sie fiel in ihren Sitz und starrte einfach auf die Unordnung auf ihrem Tisch.

"Molly", sagte Arthur. Sie sah zu ihm auf und zuckte zusammen. Das Gesicht ihres Mannes war in Stein gemeißelt. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr so wütend gesehen, seit sie die Schule verlassen hatten. "Über welchen Vertrag spricht Ginevra?"

"Arthur, Schatz, es ist wirklich nichts. Nur ein bisschen ... naja -" Molly wurde gerettet, als eine dritte Eule mit einem weiteren Heuler in die Küche kam. Sie wurde blass und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um ihn zu verbannen.

Arthur fing ihr Handgelenk und zupfte den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. "Vielleicht sollten wir hören, was dieser sagt, Molly." Er streckte die Hand aus und diesmal schrie eine Stimme, die sie nicht kannte, in ihre Wohnung.

SIE BEDROHEN MEIN MÜNDEL!? WER ZUR VERDAMMTEN HÖLLE, DENKEN SIE WER SIE SIND? SIE HABEN KEINE IDEE ÜBER DEN MIST, DEN HARRY POTTER IN SEINEM GESAMTEN LEBEN BISHER DURCHMACHEN MUSSTE! ER BENÖTIGT NIEMANDEN, DER IHN ÜBER DAS KNIE LEGEN WILL, WEIL ER FÜR SICH SELBST EINSTEHT! IHRE ZWILLINGE HÄTTEN IHRE NAMEN IN DIESEM DREI MAL VERDAMMTEN KELCH MIT ODER OHNE HARRY´S HILFE GEWORFEN, UND WENN IHR JÜNGSTER SOHN EIN WENIG INTELLIGENZ HATTE, SO HÄTTE ER NIE VERSUCHT SEINEN NAMEN IN DEN KELCH ZU WERFEN. SIE ÜBERGEHEN IHRE TOCHTER?! HABEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT, MIT DEN MÄDCHEN GESPROCHEN, MOLLY WEASLEY? HARRY RISKIERTE SEINE FREIHEIT, UM IHRE TOCHTER ZU FRAGEN, WAS SIE MIT DIESEM VERDAMMTEN VERTRAG MACHEN WÜRDE, SIE SAGTE IHM, DASS ER IHN NICHT BEHALTEN SOLLTE, DA ES NICHT RECHT UND FAIR SEI. UND WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHT DIE REINBLÜTER SO PERFEKT? DIE INTELLIGENTESTE HEXE AN DER SCHULE IST MUGGELGEBOREN, VERDAMMT, HARRY IST DER GENIALSTE MAGISCHE ERFINDER UNSERER WELT, DEN DIESE GENERATION GESEHEN HAT, UND ER IST EIN HALBBLUT! HALTEN SIE SICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL VON IHM FERN!

Der Heuler rollte sich zu Asche zusammen und Molly konnte nur schlucken, als sie mit großen Augen ihren Ehemann ansah.

"Molly. Ich denke, wir müssen ein bisschen darüber reden, was du in den letzten Tagen getan hast."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Es war eine anstrengende Woche für Harry. Keiner seiner Freunde oder Verbündeten hatte ihn lange Zeit ruhen lassen. Zwischen den riesigen Mengen an Spezialtraining und den wenigen regulären Kursen, die er besuchte, durch das Training war Harry komplett ausgelastet. Er tröstete sich ein wenig mit dem Wissen, dass zumindest Sirius und Remus nicht zu denen gehörten, die ihn mit individuellem Zaubertraining bestraften. Beide hatten es gewollt, aber anscheinend, nachdem sie mit Tonks gesprochen hatten, gaben sie zu, dass sie nicht viel mehr beitragen konnten als das, was Harry bereits bekam. Stattdessen haben sie sich in der Black Bibliothek verschanzt, um herauszufinden, ob sie etwas Außergewöhnliches oder Abscheuliches finden können, das nützlich sein könnte.

Der Sonntag begann hell und klar und Harry lag mit Hermine, Fleur und Tonks in der Nähe auf dem Gras. Sie hatten gerade ein letztes Charme-Widerstandsexperiment beendet. Harry hatte es amüsant gefunden, dass Fleur selbst bei voller Stärke kaum noch seine Augen sinken ließ und Hermine war amüsiert genug, für ein paar Sekunden auf die Blondine zu zu krabbeln, bevor sie sich wieder aufsetzte und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Tonks gab auch zu, etwas zu fühlen, hatte aber entdeckt, dass sie, wenn sie sich ein paar Mal schnell bewegte, ihren Kopf klar halten und die Mehrheit von allem vermeiden konnte, was Fleur tat. Es war nicht ganz so gut wie der natürliche Widerstand, aber es funktionierte in einer Art und Weise.

"Ich habe Muskelkater an Stellen, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich sie hatte", beschwerte sich Harry.

Tonks schnaubte. "Das ist nichts. Ich konnte nicht einmal die Hälfte meines Körpers fühlen, als Moody nach der ersten Woche mit mir fertig war. Ich muss immer noch versuchen, mit diesem Idioten zu reden ..."

"Er war dein primärer Trainer, Tonks?" fragte Hermine.

"Ja", stimmte sie zu. "Die Dinge waren diese Woche so beschäftigt, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, mich mit ihm hinzusetzen. Wenn ich frei bin, unterrichtet er, wenn er frei hat, unterrichte ich. Wir werden uns schließlich treffen und etwas trinken. Gut, ich trinke etwas, während er aus seinem Flachmann trinkt. Es gibt eine Grenze für Paranoia."

"Ist das der mürrischer Mann mit dem Holzbein und eigenartigem Auge?" fragte Fleur finster. "Ich mag ihn nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er immer richtig durch meine Roben sieht, wenn ich ihm nahe komme."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mad-Eye kann ziemlich hart starren, also kann ich dir dafür keine Vorwürfe machen. Er mag ein Esel sein, aber er ist ein guter Mann. Er würde niemals sein Auge dazu benutzen, Fleur."

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde es immer noch meiden. Ich sag ja nur. Es scheint aber so zu sein, und die einzigen die ich unter meinen Roben schauen lassen würde, wären ´Arry und `Ermine"

Harry´s Augen wölbten sich und Hermine fing an zu husten, Beide erröteten heftig. Tonks musste ihr Haar zwingen, das Blau, das sie für den Tag gewählt hatte, zu halten und sie musste das Knurren unterdrücken. Hatte sie nicht schon beschlossen, nicht böse auf die Französin zu sein? Sie hatte kein Recht besitzergreifend zu sein, wenn sie nicht zugeben würde, einen Anspruch zu haben!

"Ähm, ähm ..." Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber er stotterte nur. Fleur hingegen begann zu lachen.

"Ihr zwei seid viel zu leicht zu ärgern!" sagte sie zwischen Kichern. "Wahrlich, während ich bezweifle, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, würde ich es vorziehen, vorher ein Date zu haben oder zuerst zu schlafen. Ich bin nicht sicher ... was ist der Englisch Ausdruck ist , hartes Essen?" Die drei Anderen wandten sich an Fleur, die fast fünf Sekunden lang blinzelten, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. "Nun, ich denke, es war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, dann", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

"Es ist, leichtes 'Fleur", sagte Tonks zwischen ihren Lachern. All die Feindseligkeit, die sie vor ein paar Augenblicken verspürt hatte, löste sich auf. Das Veela- Mädchen könnte manchmal so liebenswert wie Luna sein. "Du bist nicht einfach."

"Ah. Ja, das. Ich wusste, dass es ein falscher Ausdruck war."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und beruhigte sich. "Das ist nicht wirklich die Etymologie des Ausdrucks, Fleur. Es kommt tatsächlich von -"

"Hermine, nicht jetzt", sagte Harry und wischte sich die Augen ab. Sein Magen knurrte laut und er schnaubte wieder. "Nun, wir reden über Essen ... verdammt, aber wir müssen reingehen, um was zu holen."

"Du könntest einfach einen Hauselfen rufen und sie bitten, uns einen Picknickkorb zu bringen, den du kennst", kommentierte Tonks.

"Ja wirklich?" fragte Harry. "Ähm, Hauself, könnte ich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

Hermine verengte gleichzeitig ihre Augen und sagte: "Es gibt Hauselfen in Hogwarts?"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, als vor der Vierergruppe ein Hauself in einer kleinen Uniform aus einem alten, zerschlissenen Pullover stand und ein einzelner Handschuh im Gras erschien. Der Elf verbeugte sich tief und Harry starrte ihn an. "Wie kann Dobby den großen Meister Harry Potter Sir bedienen?"

"Dobby?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "Du bist jetzt in Hogwarts? Ich ... hallo! Wie geht es dir?"

Dobby richtete sich auf und brach sofort in Tränen aus. "Großer Meister Harry Potter Sir fragt nach Dobbys Gesundheit? Großer Meister ist bester Meister aller Zeiten!"

"Du kennst diesen Typen, nehme ich an?" Tonks kämpfte darum, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Fleur machte keinen solchen Versuch und rollte sich auf dem Gras zusammen und biss in ihre Faust. Harry stöhnte nur.

"Dobby, bitte, wir waren das letzte Mal schon soweit, entweder nur Harry oder wenn du unbedingt musst, Harry Potter oder Harry Sir. Okay? Bitte? Und aus Liebe zu Merlin, bitte fang nicht an, mich als Bester Meister zu bezeichnen. Oder großer Meister Harry Potter Sir! " Harry versuchte verzweifelt den Elfen zu überzeugen.

Dobbys Schluchzen beruhigten sich und er sah Harry an. "Kann Dobby Meister Harry Potter benutzen?"

"Harry Potter."

"Meister Harry."

Harry stöhnte. "Gut! Nur nicht mehr als zwei Worte."

"Deal!" Dobby streckte seine Hand aus und Harry schüttelte sie. "Nun, wie kann Dobby dem Meister Harry, Meister Harry's Grangy, Meister Harrys Tonksie und Meister Harry´s Blume helfen?"

Tonks und Fleur hoben beide die Augenbrauen angesichts dieser Namen. Hermine war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Harry anzustarren um ihren neuen Namen zu bemerken.

"Ähm, können wir hier draußen einen Picknickkorb bekommen? Wenn es nicht zu viel Mühe macht. Wir können hineingehen, wenn es so ist", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

"Oh nein, Meister Harry! Es ist kein Problem! Dobby macht es und bringt es gleich zurück!" Der Hauself schnippte schnell mit den Fingern und verschwand.

"Haaarrrryyyy", sagte Hermine langsam. Die Gefahr sehend, drehte sich Harry um seine Freundin anzulächeln.

"Ja, Hermine?" Er versuchte, ihr den Blick zuzuwerfen, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie das Interesse an allem verlor, außer mit ihm zu knutschen.

Anscheinend war er nicht so geübt, wie er gehofft hatte. "Warum bezieht sich Dobby immer noch auf dich als Meister?"

Er hob die Hände und sah zu den beiden älteren Mädchen um Unterstützung zu bekommen, aber sie lächelten nur und winkten ihm zu. "Verräter. Ich habe keine Ahnung, Hermine. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, seit Daddy Malfoy im zweiten Jahr das Schloss verlassen hat."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast ihn danach nicht zur Knechtschaft gezwungen?"

"Wenn ich es getan hätte, denkst du nicht, dass du es schon bemerkt hättest?" _Immer an die Logik appellieren. Hermine würde auf Logik hören._

"Nun ... ja, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ...", sagte sie unsicher.

Tonks zuckte die Achseln, als zwischen den Vieren der Picknickkorb auftauchte. "Bist du sicher, Harry?" Sie ignorierte den verratenen Ausdruck, den er ihr zuwarf. "Ich sage nicht, dass du es absichtlich getan hast, aber Hauselfen brauchen irgendwie die Bindung, um zu überleben."

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme und schnaufte. "Sie brauchen keine institutionalisierte Sklaverei, um zu überleben! Das ist eine Gehirnwäsche auf kultureller Ebene!"

"Nein, Hermine, ich meine nicht im übertragenen Sinn, sie brauchen Arbeit, obwohl sie das natürlich mögen, ich meine wörtlich. Hier, pass auf, Dobby? Kannst du für eine Minute zurückkommen?"

"Miss Tonksie ruft nach Dobby?" fragte Dobby, als er mit einem Knall auftauchte.

"Kannst du bitte, Master Harry's Grangy etwas wahrheitsgemäß erzählen?" Hermine bemerkte den Spitznamen, aber hielt ihre Zunge für den Moment, "was passiert wenn ein Hauself nicht an eine Familie gebunden ist?"

"Es ist nicht etwas, über das Elfen normalerweise reden ...", sagte Dobby und wrang die Hände.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich ein wenig vor. "Warum? Dobby, bitte."

Dobby seufzte und sah Harry an, der ermutigend nickte. "Wenn Elfen ihre Bindung verlieren, verlieren sie ihre Magie und dann sterben sie."

Hermine erstarrte und Harry schoss stattdessen gerade hoch. "Warte was? Ich habe dir ein Todesurteil gegeben, indem ich dich befreit habe?!"

Dobby beeilte sich, seinen Kopf schnell genug zu drücken, damit seine Ohren klapperten. "Oh nein, Meister Harry! Sie haben Dobby von bösen Meister befreit! Dobby ist immer so dankbar! Aber ... Dobby ist auch böse ..."

Fleur lächelte sanft und legte ihre Hände auf Dobby´s Schultern. "Du hast dich an deinen ´elden gebunden, richtig?"

Dobby nickte düster mit dem Kopf. "Dobby tut es leid, Meister Harry. Dobby weiß, dass er hätte fragen sollen, aber ... Dobby wollte den Meister nicht unter Druck setzen."

Harry stöhnte. "Ich denke, dass Neville seinen Reinblüter -Unterricht wieder aufnehmen muss. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Dobby. Wenn du mit mir zufrieden bist, kannst du gerne bleiben." Er wurde prompt von einem schluchzenden Elfen, der sich um seine Brust gewickelt hatte, zu Boden geworfen. "Aber ich habe Grundregeln!" Dobby zog sich hastig zurück und setzte sich auf, um zuzuhören. "Okay Regel 1: Keine absichtliche Verletzung. Wenn du denkst, dass du bestraft werden musst, kommst zuerst zu mir." Dobby nickte. „Regel 2:. Kein Versuch, mein Leben zu retten, auch wenn ich direkt danach frage. Auch sollten jede mögliche Lebensversuche nicht tödlich für meine Freunde / Verbündete enden, und sollten auch nicht schwere Körperverletzung verursachen, einschließlich Verstümmelung, Narben oder dauerhafte Entstellung."

Fleur fing an zu lachen, bevor sie sah, dass Harry es ernst meinte und abbrach. Sie starrte einen Moment mit offenem Mund an, bevor sie sich zu Hermine umdrehte, die "später" sagte.

Dobby schien darüber nachzudenken. "Kann Dobby versuchen, Master Harry´s Leben zu retten, wenn Master Harry bewusstlos ist oder nicht um Hilfe bitten kann, wenn Dobby den Beschränkungen für lebensrettende Versuche zustimmt?"

"Sicher."

"Dobby stimmt zu."

"Okay, Regel 3: Du bekommst zwei Tage in der Woche freie Zeit sowie 50 Galleonen pro Monat", sagte Harry.

Dobby sah entsetzt auf Harrys Angebot. "1 Tag im Monat und 1 Galleone alle drei Monate", antwortete der Hauself mit viel festerer Stimme als zuvor.

"4 Tage im Monat und 1 Galleone jeden Monat."

Dobby hielt inne, bevor er antwortete: "2 Tage im Monat und 1 Galleone jeden Monat."

Harry nickte. "Deal. Letzte Regel für jetzt, Regel 4: Du brauchst eine richtige Uniform. Da ich dir keine geben kann, könntest du sicher eine eigene anfertigen, wenn ich dir den Stoff gebe, oder?"

"Dobby kann das!" Der kleine Elf begann in seiner Aufregung auf und ab zu hüpfen. "Meister Harry? Wäre Meister Harry bereit, eine zweite Elfe zu übernehmen? Meister Harry wird eines Tages eine große Familie haben. Winky wäre sehr nützlich!"

"Was ist passiert, dass Winky eine neue Familie braucht?" fragte Tonks besorgt.

„Meister von Winky wurde getötet, während Winky in einem anderen Raum war. Winky den Kampf gehört und versucht zu helfen, aber es war zu spät. Winky wollte sich an Sohn von Meister binden, aber Sohn von Meister weigerte sich, so dass Winky Kleidung bekam. Winky wusste nicht, das Sohn von Meister sie nicht haben wollte."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Wow, das ist schrecklich ... Ähm, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich einen zweiten Elfen brauche, aber ich will nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Probleme hat. Will sonst noch jemand helfen?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Wenn niemand anders will, wie ich vermute, werde ich es tun, aber ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, keinen Sklaven zu haben. Selbst wenn es scheinbar eine symbiotische Beziehung ist, fühlt es sich immer noch falsch an."

Fleur lehnte ebenfalls ab. "Meine Familie hat schon Hauselfen."

"Dobby, wie wäre es, wenn ich heute Abend bei den Küchen vorbeikomme, um sie zu treffen? Wenn sie nett genug ist und wir nicht zusammenstoßen, dann könnte ich sie aufnehmen", sagte Tonks achselzuckend.

Dobby nickte begeistert. "Danke, Miss Tonksie! Dobby stellt sicher, dass Winky vorzeigbar ist. Wenn Master Harry irgendetwas braucht, ruf einfach nach Dobby!" Die Hauselfe verschwand und ließ die Gruppe allein.

"Nun ...", sagte Harry und sprach dann ungeniert, "wer will Essen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry beendete gerade seine Morgenroutine mit Tonks, als Colin Creevy schwer atmend zu ihnen gerannt kam. "Har ... ry ... hi! Ich hab ... nach dir gesucht! Eichung ... Zauberstab ... brauche dich. Komm schon!"

Tonks hob die Augenbrauen, bei der Aussage des Drittklässlers, während Harry seinen Kopf schief legte und versuchte herauszufinden, was Colin gerade sagte. "Creevy", sagte Tonks, "bleib stehen. Fang an zu atmen. Nun, lass es uns nochmal versuchen. Wofür brauchst du Harry?"

Colin keuchte immer noch, konnte aber wenigstens wieder sprechen. "Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe. Für das Turnier. Er sollte in Zaubertränke sein, aber Snape sagte, dass er nicht da war. Wir sollten in ein paar Minuten im Klassenzimmer sein."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. Schätze, wir sind für den Morgen fertig, Harry. Tu nichts, was ich nicht tun würde! Versuche nicht, den Reporter zu töten, der versucht, dich hereinzulegen und zu korrumpieren in den Artikeln. "

"Haha, Tonks", Harry war rot. Er wischte sich mit einem beschworenen Handtuch das Gesicht ab und ging zu dem Jüngeren hinüber. "Nun, zeig mir den Weg, Colin."

"Folge mir, Harry! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dabei bist! Das ist so erstaunlich! Stimmt es, dass du auch der Erbe vom Haus Black bist? Denn wenn du es weißt, bedeutet das, dass du eine zweite Beziehung brauchst und du weißt Leute reden und alles und es ist nur, na ja, das eröffnet viele Möglichkeiten, wie du weißt. " Harry nickte höflich und entschied, dass Colin den Preis von Hermine _„Längster Satz ohne einmal zu Atmen"_ gewonnen hatte. Er verpasste Tonks hysterisches Gekicher und Colins errötenden Blick komplett.

"Also, Colin, ich nehme an, dass sie einen Fotografen haben werden, aber wenn man einige der Artikel berücksichtigt, die der Prophet veröffentlicht, würde ich lieber ein paar Fotos im Klitterer sehen. Luna ist in deinem Jahrgang, aber sie haben dich schon raus gezogen. Möchtest du dich als offizieller Fotograf anmelden? " fragte Harry.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er schwärmte: "Wirklich, Harry? Du willst mich!?"

"Sicher, warum nicht", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Colin wurde knallrot und murmelte seine Zustimmung. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass er etwas verpasst hatte ...

Die Beiden gingen ins Klassenzimmer, das Colin ihn zeigte, und Harry winkte den anderen drei Champions, die in der Ecke redeten, zu. Harry begann auf sie zuzugehen, als er von einer Frau in säurehaltigen grünen Roben und einer schrecklichen Hornbrille abgefangen wurde. Rita Kimmkorn, Tagesprophet. Ich bin ja so froh, dass du es geschafft hast! Du musst so begeistert sein, der Hogwarts- Champion zu sein. Komm, komm mit mir. Wir müssen ein Interview bekommen, bevor die Zeremonie beginnt. "

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, als die Frau ihn wegzog und zu einer Besenkammer ging. "Wenn Sie ein Interview wollen, wäre es mir lieber, wenn es in der Ecke wäre. In Sichtweite der anderen, Ms. Kimmkorn."

"Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, ich werde nichts Unangenehmes mit dir machen", sagte sie mit einem entsetzlich falschen Kichern. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Schrank und fing an, ihn hinein zu ziehen. Harry bemerkte, dass Fleur wütend wurde, als sie sich von der Wand schob.

Bevor Kimmkorn ihn in die Kammer ziehen konnte, löste Harry sich aus ihrem Griff und verschränkte die Arme, während er zurücktrat. "Miss Kimmkorn, ich bin nicht im Entferntesten zufrieden damit, irgendwo allein mit ihnen zu sein. Wenn Sie ein Interview wollen, wird es hier draußen sein."

Kimmkorns Lächeln stockte, bevor sie es wieder auf ihr Gesicht klebte und eine grüne Feder hervor holte, die sie auf eine Rolle Pergament legte, die dann neben ihr schwebte. "Nun, nach allem, was ich höre, Harry, scheint es dir zu gefallen, mit älteren Frauen allein zu sein. Professor Babbling, Auror Tonks, Fleur Delacour ... warum ist es fast so, als würdest du die Gesellschaft dieser alten Hexen suchen, also denke ich, dass du meine Gesellschaft genießen wirst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und hinter sich hörte er Fleur tief knurren. Er fühlte einen leichten Druck in seinem Kopf und erkannte das Gefühl, dass Fleur gerade leicht die Kontrolle über ihren Charme verlor. So amüsant es war, seine Freundin bei lebendigem Leib zu braten, entschied er sich, sich es selbst im Keim zu ersticken. Und Kimmkorn hatte Shiva beleidigt. Marge hatte diesen Fehler auch gemacht. "Miss Kimmkorn, wie wäre es, wenn ich ihnen eine Ansage mache,nur damit wir uns verstehen, ja? Die ehemalige Aurorin Tonks ist seit Jahren meine Freundin und ist derzeit mein Hauptlehrer für dieses Turnier. Fleur Delacour ist eine Freundin, seit wir uns gegenseitig geholfen haben einen „Terrorangriff bei der Weltmeisterschaft" zu überleben und ist ein Mitchampion, der mir auch hilft, genug zu lernen, um diesen Wettbewerb zu überstehen. Professor Batsheda Babbling ist seit Jahren mein gesetzlicher Vormund und war davor meine Mentorin. Ich rate ihnen, alles zu zerstören. Ihre Flotte Schreib Feder sollte genau das schreiben, was ich beabsichtige zu sagen: Die letzte Person, die den Fehler machte, anzudeuten, dass ich in einer intimen Beziehung mit der Frau war, die eine Mutter für mich ist, flog gegen die nächstbeste Wand mit 10 gebrochenen Knochen. "

Kimmkorn´s Augen verengten sich. "Die Leute haben ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, Harry", sagte sie und stieß den verhassten Kampfschrei der Reporter aus.

"Ich habe ihre, _Wahrheit_ gelesen, Ms. Kimmkorn. Ich denke, selbst Voldemort sagt öfter die Wahrheit als Sie", höhnte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging, außerordentlich glücklich mit dem Zucken, das er erhalten hatte, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords nannte.

Fleur trat in die Stelle, die Harry gerade verlassen hatte. "'arry ist nicht niemand, der beleidigende Vorwürfe annimmt. Ich empfehle Ihnen, die Fakten zu melden." Sie zauberte einen Ball aus ... Passions-Feuer ... und warf ihn von Hand zu Hand, bevor er sich auflöste. "Mich zu beleidigen ist etwas, an das ich gewöhnt bin. Meine Freunde zu beleidigen, das ... nehme ich nicht hin."

Kimmkorn schnaubte die beiden Teenager an, als sie weggingen. "Narren", murmelte sie. "Jeder weiß, dass die Feder mächtiger ist als der Zauberstab."

Fleur war angenehm überrascht, als sie zu den anderen Champions zurückging und Harry sie umarmte. "Danke, dass du meinen Rücken gedeckt hast", flüsterte er. Er zog sich zurück und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. "Und danke, dass du sie nicht angezündet hast. Ich würde es hassen, versuchen zu müssen, damit umzugehen."

Krum nickte. "Ja. Wenn wir den Müll entsorgen sollen, sollte es viel privater sein." Die anderen Drei sahen ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor alle Vier anfingen über seinen Witz zu lachen.

Sie lachten immer noch, als Umbridge, Bagman und die Schulleiter in den Raum traten, gefolgt von Ollivander. Umbridge´s Gesicht nahm einen ausgesprochen säuerlichen Ausdruck an, als sie sah, wie die Champions sich gegenseitig verstanden und Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ich sehe, dass alle hier sind. Ausgezeichnet!" sagte Bagman mit einem großen Lächeln und einer Geste vor dem Zimmer. "Jetzt lass uns ohne weiteres das Eichen der Zauberstäbe beginnen! Mr. Potter, fangen wir mit Ihnen an."

Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf und ging zu Ollivander. Er übergab ihm seinen Zauberstab als er gefragt wurde. Ollivander´s Inspektion seines Zauberstabs ließ Harry sich ein wenig schüchtern fühlen. Die Art, wie der Mann mit dem Holzstock umging, wirkte fast ... sinnlich. Alles wurde aber kurz genug in gutem Zustand ausgesprochen, und auch Fred ging es gut. Krum sah leicht genervt aus, als Ollivander den Hersteller seines Zauberstabs nannte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Fleur hingegen ... Fleur war nicht die Einzige, die durch die Kommentare des Zauberstab-Machers verärgert war. "Wen interessiert es, ob ihr Zauberstab einen Veela- Kern hat?" Harry konnte nicht anders, als herauszuplatzen. Die meisten Augen im Raum wandten sich ihm zu. Innerlich zuckte Harry zusammen, aber er hielt seinen genervten Blick aufrecht. "Ich meine, es funktioniert offensichtlich sehr gut für sie. Gibt es wirklich irgendeinen Grund, zu sagen, dass Veela- Haare temperamentvoll sind, und dies als versteckte Beleidigung zu verpacken? Wir haben bereits Umbridge dafür. Wir brauchen keinen Anderen."

Umbridge´s Lächeln wurde breiter und schleuderte Harry auf den Rücken. "Mein lieber Junge, dies muss ein Fehler sein." Sie gab ihr entsetzliches kleines Kichern von sich. "Ich würde nie richtige Reinblüter beleidigen. Schau nur auf Mr. Krum! Sein Zauberstab war offensichtlich der Höhepunkt der Vorführungen heute." Die Implikationen, dass die anderen drei Champions nicht unter ihre Ägide fielen, _"richtige Reinblüter"_ zu sein, entging niemandem außer Bagman. Und vielleicht Dumbledore, dessen distanzierte Miene sich nie geändert hatte.

Fleur nahm ihren Zauberstab von Ollivander zurück und nickte scharf. "Danke dir, ´Arry. Wenigstens ein paar von den Engländern wissen, dass sie höflich sein sollen."

Maxime trat vor. "Wir sind fertig damit, Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe auszutauschen, vielleicht ist es Zeit, die Bilder zu machen."

Harry stöhnte und bewegte sich dorthin, wo der Fotograf, Bodo und Kimmkorn Regie führten. Sie versuchten immer, ihn nach vorne zu bringen, aber er hatte es geschafft, es in den meisten Bilder zu vermeiden. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie mit den Schnappschüssen aufhörten und Harry konnte die anderen für ein paar schnelle Schüsse von Colin festhalten. Der jüngere Junge eilte davon und rief, dass er sie sicher für den Artikel zu Luna bringen würde.

Die vier Champions verließen gemeinsam den Raum und unterhielten sich freundschaftlich. Rita versuchte ein letztes Mal, sie abzuschneiden, aber sie trennten sich nur und gingen an ihr vorbei und ignorierten die Frau völlig. Als sie die Tür erreichten, warf Viktor einen letzten Kommentar in den Raum, um das Blut der Reporterin zum Kochen zu bringen. "Darf ich dem Klitterer ein Interview geben?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als der dunkle Lord Voldemort, war gerade in der Mitte eines ziemlich frustrierenden Tages. Er saß gerade in seinem Lehnstuhl, während Wurmschwanz einen Zwei-Wege Spiegel vor sein Gesicht hielt. Als ob das nicht nervig genug wäre, dass er das Ding nicht selbst halten konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Wurmschwanz so sehr wackelte, dass die Aussicht sich verlagerte, fast genug, dass Voldemort einen weiteren Crucio auf den Idioten schicken wollte. Leider musste er warten, es würde nicht ausreichen, den Spiegel zu halten, bis er schließlich seine Unterhaltung beendet hatte.

"Barty", sagte Voldemort langsam und mit einer Stimme kaum ein Flüstern. Er wagte es nicht, zu schreien, da diese Homunkulusform nicht in der Lage war, das zu bewerkstelligen, und immer noch sprach es sein Missfallen aus. "Was meinst du, der Junge wird wahrscheinlich sterben? Ich dachte, ich hätte dich dorthin geschickt, um sicherzustellen, dass Potter mir ausgeliefert wird?"

Die Form von Barty Crouch Jr. bewegte sich unangenehm auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. "Meister, ich habe über alles nachgedacht. Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit für mich, dem Balg während dieser Aufgabe diskret zu helfen. Diese Hündin Umbridge hört zu sehr auf Dumbledore´s _"Vorschläge"._ Es wird eine Abteilung geben, die alles und jeden daran hindert, zu helfen. Wenn wir etwas tun, bevor wir richtig anfangen, könnte es alles ruinieren Meister ... wenn ich ... wenn der Junge während dieser Aufgaben stirbt ... würde es nicht nur beweisen, dass er nicht würdig war die Quelle für eure Auferstehung zu sein, Meister? "

Voldemort knurrte. Er hatte natürlich Recht, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dies Barty zu sagen, bis Voldemort es zuerst als seine eigene Idee präsentieren konnte. "Er hat mich beleidigt und ich möchte diese Beleidigung zurückzahlen. Ich nehme an ... wenn der Junge während einer vom Ministerium gesponserten Veranstaltung Glied für Glied vor seinen Freunden und seiner Familie auseinandergerissen wird ... das könnte meine Rekrutierung vereinfachen und würde die Gegenseite sicherlich demoralisieren. Auf was für Kreaturen haben Sie sich geeinigt? " Um das fehlende persönliche Töten wettzumachen, müsste es entsprechend beeindruckend sein. Etwas wie ein Nundu würde gut sein.

"Sie haben einen Mantikor, eine Hydra, einen Drachen und eine griechische Chimäre erworben, Meister", sagte Barty lächelnd.

Voldemort´s Augen weiteten sich. "Eine wahre Chimäre?"

"Ja, Meister. Das Gerücht geht um, dass sie bereits einen Wärter verloren haben, der versuchte, sie während des Transports zu bewachen."

Voldemort lachte. Er konnte nicht anders; das entschädigte für die Probleme, die er in letzter Zeit hatte. Oh, das wäre lustig anzusehen! "Sieh zu, dass er der Chimäre gegenübersteht, Barty. Sollte er durch ein Wunder überleben ... nun, umso besser, das wird meine Todesser an ihre Treue erinnern, wenn ich ihn töte."

"Es wird geschehen, Meister."

"Versuch zu versichern, dass mindestens einer der Idioten überlebt. Ich würde es hassen, in der Nacht der letzten Aufgabe einen zufälligen Zauberer entführen zu müssen."

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, Meister, das Sonnenwende-Ritual wird keine Probleme verursachen. Während der andere Hogwarts- Champion ein Scherzbold zu sein scheint, ist der Durmstrang vielversprechend. Und dieser Mischling erscheint auch kompetent aus den wenigen Zeiten, in denen ich in der Lage war, ihr Training zu beobachten."

"Konnte Krum als Opfer dienen?" sinnierte Voldemort laut. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendwelche Feinde in der Familie Krum zu haben, aber es gab so viele Namen und es war so lange her. Es war möglich, dass er einen Verwandten oder zwei getötet hatte.

"Ich habe vor einigen Tagen mit ihm gesprochen, Meister. Er sollte es gut machen, wenn es nötig ist. Der Junge ist mächtig und schlau, aber er kümmert sich wenig um Dinge, die über Fliegen hinausgehen und sich schützen können. Er beginnt sich mit Potter anzufreunden. Außerdem scheint er keine Sympathien für unsere Sache zu haben. "

"Sehr gut." Voldemort winkte mit seiner kleinen Hand ab. "Hast du noch etwas zu berichten?"

Barty zögerte, Voldemort´s Augen begannen sich zu verengen. Bevor der Dunkle Lord jedoch etwas sagen konnte, begann Barty zu sprechen: "Meister, Potter hat die Dienste eines ehemaligen Metamorphmagus- Aurorin in Anspruch genommen. Die Halbblut-Tochter der Blutsverräterin Andromeda Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks ist geschickt, aber ... das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich so zögere, Alastor Moody war ihr Mentor. Der paranoide alte Mann hat sicherlich eine Methode, anderen Auroren zu sagen, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Während Dumbledore leicht auf die List herein gefallen ist, ... fühle ich, dass es mir schwerer fallen wird, sie zu überzeugen." Er wrang seine Hände und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe versucht, Moody zu fragen, aber der Mann hat sich selbst Trainiert, um Fragen unter Veritaserum zu entgehen! Ohne den spezifischen Wortlaut, um ihn in die richtige Ecke zu zwingen, werde ich nie genug aus ihm heraus bekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass alle Basen bedeckt sind und mir geht das Veritaserum aus. Ich habe das Halbblut in der Zwischenzeit gemieden. "

Voldemort nickte. "Sehr gut. Ich habe von dieser bestimmten Aurorin gehört. Sie ist ein Dummkopf und inkompetent. Sie kann Kampfkünste trainiert haben, aber nicht mehr. Sie wird keine Bedrohung sein. Vermeide um jeden Preis, entdeckt zu werden. Wenn du sie beseitigen musst, sei dir sicher, dass es nicht auf dich zurückfallen wird. Vielleicht Karkaroff. Der Narr hatte die Kühnheit, mehrere deiner Brüder zu verraten."

"Ja Meister."

"Barty", sagte Voldemort, "handle nicht gegen sie, wenn du nicht gezwungen sein wirst. Wir wollen nicht stolpern, nachdem wir fast 13 Jahre auf meine Rückkehr gewartet haben. Das Timing ist fast perfekt für meine Wiedergeburt und ich will nicht, das irgendwas in der letzten Minute meine Rückkehr vermasselt. Du wirst nicht versagen! Oder du wirst um den Tod betteln. "

Barty nickte und verbeugte sich tief. "Ich werde euch stolz machen, Meister." Der Spiegel wurde ausgeblendet und Voldemort lehnte sich in den Sitz zurück. Er sah Wurmschwanz finster an und entließ die Ratte. Es war so schwer, in diesen Tagen eine gute Hilfe zu finden. Wenigstens war Barty kompetent.

Nagini kam herein geschlängelt und rollte sich zusammen. Voldemort lächelte, als er seine Vertraute streichelte. Der Potter-Junge hatte zuvor beeindruckende Leistungen vollbracht. Vielleicht würde er überleben. Eine Schande, dass Voldemort ihn nicht auf die richtige Seite bringen konnte. Sobald er seinen Körper wiedererlangt hatte, würde er, wenn der Junge noch am Leben war, versuchen den Jungen zu erpressen, seine Muggel- Verwandten kamen dafür nicht mehr in Frage. Dies war ziemlich nutzlos für ihn. Es würde wahrscheinlich etwas geben, darum würde er sich dann kümmern. Etwas, das Voldemort ihm geben oder wegnehmen könnte. Ah, es machte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darum zu sorgen.

Harry Potter wäre am Ende der Woche leider tot. Zumindest konnte er behaupten, dass es durch seine Hand geschah, nachdem er Barty die Anweisungen gab.


	22. The First Task

**The First Task**

Fleur betrat etwas verwirrt Madame Maxime´s Büro in der Kutsche. Die Schulleiterin war ziemlich verärgert über ihre Verfolgung der beiden jüngeren Hogwarts-Schüler. Die Tatsache, dass einer von ihnen zufällig ein Konkurrent war, hatte sicherlich nicht geholfen. Maxime hatte Fleur meistens ignoriert, was nicht unbedingt schlecht war. Es hatte sicherlich die Verführung etwas erleichtert. Zumindest etwas einfacher. Beide waren überraschend edel, also musste sie viel langsamer arbeiten als ursprünglich geplant, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie das Jahr zusammen verbringen würden. Und da war natürlich die ganze " _Lebensgefährdung_ " Sache mit Harry. Sie seufzte geistesabwesend. Dieser Junge schien aus dem, was sie ihr gesagt hatten, Ärger anzuziehen. Sie und Harry´s andere Tutoren hatten es in den letzten anderthalb Monaten geschafft, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, aber sie gab zu, etwas besorgt zu sein. Er war geschickt, stark und klug, aber er war immer noch einige Jahre jünger als die Anderen.

"Fleur, ich habe ein paar Informationen, die ich weitergeben kann", sagte Maxime, als Fleur sich vor den Schreibtisch der größeren Frau setzte.

" _Oui_? Welche Art von Informationen, Schulleiterin?" Fleur wischte ihren Ärger darüber hinweg, immer noch Englisch zu sprechen, obwohl sie in der französischen Kutsche war. Sie musste schließlich weiter üben, wenn sie versuchen würde, dies zu einer langfristigen Sache zu machen. Hermine würde wahrscheinlich schnell Französisch lernen, aber Harry konnte einige Zeit brauchen, um es zu lernen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn Gabrielle vorstellen ... das würde sicherlich das Volumen an französischem Vokabular beschleunigen, mit dem er zumindest konfrontiert war. Ihre Schwester konnte schneller reden als ein Auktionator, wenn sie anfing.

"Ich wurde ... gestern Abend zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen." Maxime errötete leicht und starrte auf ihren Schreibtisch. Fleur rollte mit den Augen. Sie brauchte ihre Veela-Seite nicht einmal, um zu sehen, dass die Schulleiterin selbst an einem der Engländer interessiert war. Der Hüter war es höchstwahrscheinlich. "´Agrid erwähnte die bevorstehende Ankunft mehrerer Kreaturen auf dem Gelände", fuhr Maxime fort. Ihre Stimme wurde hart, als sie aufblickte, um Fleur´s Augen zu treffen, was einen Schauer von Eis über den Rücken der Veela senkte. "Ich rate Ihnen, sich sorgfältig vorzubereiten, Mademosaille. Delacour. Sie haben nicht nur einen Drachen und eine Hydra, sondern auch einen Mantikor und eine echte Chimäre erworben."

Fleur blinzelte, und das Zittern von Eis verwandelte sich in einen stählernen Panikstachel. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie die Frau anstarrte, die alle Gedanken an Romantik verloren hatte. "E.. Eine Chimäre, ein Mantikor, eine Hydra und ein Drache?" Sie flüsterte. "Was denken Sie?!"

"Ich stimme Dir zu. Ich fand einen Drachen geschmacklos, aber akzeptabel und ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich wenig Probleme mit der Hydra haben würdest. Aber ein Mantikor ist eine der gefährlichsten Kreaturen nach einem Nundu. Und eine griechische Chimäre ... man sollte kaum daran denken, sie zu bezwingen, sie ist die einzige magische Kreatur, die nah an die Unsterblichkeit heran kommt. Magische Kreaturen können gefährlich ... «Maxime runzelte die Stirn. "Geh, Fleur. Die Aufgabe ist in zwei Tagen. Ich möchte ungern eine meiner besten Schülerinnen begraben müssen."

Fleur nickte betäubt und verließ den Raum. Harry´s Freunde hatten recht gehabt. Das war nicht nur ein gefährliches Spiel, es war auch kein freundliches Spiel. Das war ein Blutsport.

Sie erstarrte mit einem Fuß in der Luft und ihre Augen weiteten sich. "´Arry weiß es nicht ..." Im nächsten Moment sprang sie in Bewegung und schob jeden beiseite, der den Fehler gemacht hatte, vor sie zu treten. Sie musste ihn finden und es ihm sagen.

Danach sollte sie wahrscheinlich auch Fred und Viktor finden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Viktor Krum lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand in Karkaroff´s Kabine auf dem Schiff. Sein Schulleiter lief auf dem Deck hin und her und sah sich wild um. Viktor fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Der ehemalige Verbrecher war relativ schwer zu verängstigen, was überhaupt nicht gut für die Neuigkeiten war, für die er da war.

"Krum", sagte Karkaroff und blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich an seinen Schüler. "Ich habe die Liste der Bestien gefunden, denen du in den kommenden Tagen begegnen wirst. Ein Drache, eine Hydra, ein Mantikor und eine Chimäre."

Krum blinzelte und nur seine Quidditch-Reflexe verhinderten, dass er vor Schreck die Wand hinunterrutschte. So frustrierend wie die hinterhältige Taktik des Schulleiters war, konnte sich Krum nicht dazu überwinden, den Mann zu beschimpfen, der diese Information für wichtig hielt. "Ein Mantikor? Ein magisches Geschöpf der fünften Stufe?"

"Und eine Chimäre. Der Drache könnte auch schwierig sein, aber verglichen mit denen ..." Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, wenigstens würde der Drache die Dinge nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen wie die Anderen."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob die Gefahr mit einer Chimäre verbunden ist ...", sagte Krum langsam und langsam kam ihm ins Hirn, warum die kuschelige kleine Kreatur als tödlich galt.

"Es ist gefährlich, weil diese Organisatoren wahnsinnig sind und eine echte Chimäre importiert haben. Die griechische Chimäre. Ich würde sagen, dass sie den Dunklen Lord bezwingen würde, aber selbst er war nicht so dumm. Zwischen diesen beiden Kreaturen haben sie bereits drei verloren aus dem Eindämmungs-Team." Viktors Mund klappte auf. Die griechischen Chimären waren fast alle bis zum Aussterben gejagt worden; Wie in der Welt hatten die Engländer es geschafft, eins der Reservate zu finden? Karkaroff ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und drehte sich um, um über den See hinaus zu starren und eine Hand über seine Schulter zu schwingen. "Viel Glück, Junge. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht in deiner Position bin. Wenn du stirbst, sei bitte sicher, dass du Durmstrang vorher würdig vertreten hast."

Viktor ging kopfschüttelnd hinaus. Diese Engländer waren noch verrückter als er während seiner Spiele gesehen hatte. Er begann ernsthaft zu bereuen, an diesem Turnier teilgenommen zu haben. Er hatte es nur getan, weil er zeigen wollte, dass er mehr tun konnte als Quidditch und hoffte, die Entschuldigung zu benutzen, um mit anderen außerhalb von Durmstrang zu sprechen. Keines der Ziele war im Entferntesten wert, sich diesen Schrecken zu stellen. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte, dass er seine Zauberkünste auffrischen müsste, um seinen Gegner zu blenden. Mit etwas Glück würde das ausreichen, um ihn durch den Wert dessen zu bringen, was er beschaffen sollte, und bevor die Bestien ihn durch seinen Geruch verfolgen konnten.

Viktor hielt mit der Hand an der Tür zur Bibliothek. Die anderen Champions sollten ebenfalls informiert werden. Sie waren sehr nett zu ihm gewesen und benahmen sich trotz seiner manchmal scheinbaren Gleichgültigkeit nicht wie Stars.

Seufzend wandte sich Viktor dem Schulgelände zu. Er konnte ein paar Minuten Zeit haben, um die Anderen zu finden, bevor er in seine Forschung eintauchte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fred saß mit seinem Bruder Charlie in den Drei Besen zum Mittagessen. Wie er aus der Burg kam? War es ihm besonders wichtig, dass sein lang verlorener Bruder für ein paar Tage in der Stadt war? Nein. Außerdem war er ein Champion, es gab wahrscheinlich eine Regel, die ihn dazu veranlasste, das Gelände für _'offizielle Turniergeschäfte'_ oder ähnliches zu verlassen.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich an diesem Ding teilnehmen wolltest, kleiner Bruder", sagte Charlie lächelnd und schüttelte reumütig den Kopf.

Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich dachte, ich müsste ihnen und mir beweisen, dass ich mehr tun kann, als nur Leute zu verarschen. George und ich waren uns einig, dass dies uns das Selbstvertrauen geben würde, mit dem Geschäft über den Bestellkatalog hinaus zu gehen."

Charlie sah ihn kritisch an. "Und George geht es gut, dass du ausgewählt wurdest und er nicht?"

"Yup", Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke, er war tatsächlich ein wenig erleichtert. Besonders nachdem ich ihm erzählt hatte, wie besorgt Harry Freunde über die damit verbundenen Gefahren sind. Es ist ein bisschen einschüchternd, aber ich denke, dass es mir gut gehen wird." Er runzelte die Stirn und vermisste Charlies Stirnrunzeln komplett. "Ron ist jedoch damit nicht einverstanden. Hast du von ihm gehört, als er mitten in der Großen Halle geschrien hat, wie er hoffte, dass ich ein Glied oder etwas anderes verlieren würde und dass Harry getötet würde?"

Charlie seufzte. "Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Dad das übertrieben hat ..."

Dad kam auch, um mit ihm zu reden, Ron fuhr danach fast das ganze Wochenende nach Hause. George, Ginny und ich sprachen danach darüber. Wir haben uns entschieden, dass, wenn Ron eine richtige Entschuldigung gibt, wir es akzeptieren werden, aber nicht vergessen, was er gesagt hat. Irgendwie bezweifeln wir alle, dass Ron vor der ersten Aufgabe über sich selbst hinweg kommen wird. Vielleicht wird das, was auch immer es ist, diesen Idioten endlich zur Einsicht bringen. Selbst wenn er sich letztendlich entschuldigt, wird es eine Weile dauern, bevor wir wieder etwas als Brüder tun. Er ist diesmal viel zu weit gegangen."

Charlie nickte. "Ich verstehe. Ich habe ein bisschen mit Bill gequatscht, bevor ich hier war. Wir stehen Beide hinter euch Drei, obwohl wir noch keine Bande mit jemandem schließen." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte: "Mum, hat dir wirklich einen Heuler geschickt, und dich dazu aufgefordert, deine Teilnahme rückgängig zu machen?" Fred´s amüsiertes Schnauben war die Antwort genug. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das tun würde ... sie überprüft nie etwas, bevor sie etwas kommentiert und dich beschimpft, ... Bitte sag mir, ihr habt euch einmal gewehrt?"

"Wir haben ihr als Antwort einen eigenen Heuler geschickt", sagte Fred und richtete sich grinsend auf.

"Gut für dich", sagte Charlie und klatschte seine Hand auf Freds Schulter. "Weißt du, Dad, sagte Mum wollte in die Schule kommen um mit dir , Ron und Ginny zu reden, aber Dad ist dagegen."

"Dad?!"

"Ja", kicherte Charlie, "das war auch meine Reaktion. Mum gelang es schließlich, ihn ein wenig zu zu beruhigen, denke ich. Er verbietet ihr ausdrücklich, mit einem von euch  
Vier zu reden, bis sie sich bei allen entschuldigt hat, einschließlich bei Harry Potter und Shiva. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Geschichte von dem zu bekommen, was sie getan hat, um zu rechtfertigen, dass Dad diesen Zustand vorschreibt. Er hat es noch nie getan."

"Harry hat etwas darüber erwähnt, dass sie Mum auch einen Heuler geschickt hat ... ich würde für diese Erinnerung bezahlen!"

"Ich auch!" Die Brüder unterhielten sich vor Lachen, bevor Charlie sich beruhigte und einen langen Zug von seinem Drink nahm. "Okay, schau, Fred. Über dieses Turnier ... gut über diese Aufgabe wirklich ..."

"Wir werden mit Drachen konfrontiert, ja?" Charlies Augen weiteten sich bei Fred´s Frage. Du bist plötzlich für einige Tage im Land, die erste Aufgabe ist eigentlich geheim, und dann fragst du mich, ob wir uns in einen Pub treffen können? Natürlich werden wir gegen Drachen kämpfen. Danke für den Hinweis übrigens. Hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich den Anderen erzähle, dass wir einen Tipp bekommen haben. Es wäre nicht sehr sportlich, der Einzige zu sein, der das weiß. Ich würde es auch hassen, einen Geschäftspartner zu verlieren. "

Charlie stöhnte und rannte mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. "Ja, ich nehme an, ich war nicht gerade subtil. Es ist nicht nur ein Drache, kleiner Bruder. Das Gerücht unter den Jungs ist, dass sie einen Mantikor, eine griechische Chimäre und auch eine Hydra importiert haben."

Fred´s Augen weiteten sich und er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. "Scheiße. Na ja, das ist scheiße. Feuer einfach auf die Hydra-Köpfe, einfach genug, wenn du schnell bist. Ich habe schon einen Plan für den Drachen. Ich ... nehme an, ich könnte den Mantikor blenden, zumindest hat dieses Biest nur den einen Kopf. Aber eine verdammte griechische Chimäre? Sie konnten nichts aus England nehmen? Oder besser noch den niedlichen japanischen? "

"Fred, keine Witze darüber. Ein Kumpel hat seinen Freund an den Mantikor verloren, die Chimäre hat zwei Leute gefressen, während sie gefangen wurde, und Betty war nur ein paar Zentimeter davor, Mike zu rösten, als ein Arschloch sie sauer machte. Ich spreche nicht von der Hydra. Ich habe nicht viel darüber hinaus gehört, nur dass sie schon vier Köpfe hat, was bedeutet, dass jemand es massiv vermasselt hat, während er sie in die Luft gejagt hat." Charlie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dieses Ding. Die Bevölkerung wird es bis zu dem Moment lieben, in dem sie jemanden live tötet. Zum Teufel sie werden es wahrscheinlich immer noch lieben."

"Charlie", sagte Fred langsam, "sehe ich aus, als würde ich gerade Witze machen? Ich habe trainiert und mir Strategien ausgedacht. Ich habe einige Zaubertränke gebraut, die sogar bei der Bestie funktionieren könnten, wenn ich sie bekomme die Dinge zu trinken. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, der Familie meinen Humor für viele Jahre zu nehmen. "

Charlie nickte. "Pass auf, dass du es nicht tust, Fred. Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen, kleiner Bruder. Und du kommst besser, unbeschadet aus diesem Ding heraus."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry saß unter einem Baum in der Nähe des Schwarzen See´s und las eines der Bücher, die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte. Er versuchte herauszufinden, ob sein Parsel für alle möglichen Reptilien geeignet wäre, die sie benutzen konnten. Das Hauptproblem war, dass es nur sehr wenige Parselmünder gab, die jemals die Grenzen ihrer Fähigkeiten geteilt hatten, so dass keiner der Experten zustimmte.

Er hatte Salazar Slytherin´s Buch, das sie in der Kammer gefunden hatten, überprüft, aber selbst da fehlten Informationen. Salazar hatte einen einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass die Parselzunge eine 50/50-Chance hatte sich mit einem Drachen zu unterhalten, aber das war anscheinend weitgehend von der Art des Drachen abhängig, zusätzlich dazu, ob der Drache von Geburt an in der Nähe von Zauberern aufgewachsen war oder nicht. Es gab auch etwas über die Magie der Sprache, die dem Ziel höhere Empfindsamkeit verlieh, um es antworten zu lassen. Das hatte Harry eher außergewöhnlich beunruhigt. Er hatte sich mit Flitwick beraten, der zugestimmt hatte, dass er versuchen würde, die Parselzunge über einen längeren Zeitraum auf einer magisch resistenten Kreatur zu verwenden, was ihn wahrscheinlich sehr schnell ermüden würde. Das ignorierte auch völlig die Frage, ob er ein feindliches magisches Biest noch klüger machen wollte, während es versuchte, ihn zu töten.

Er seufzte, als er das Buch zur Seite legte, um zuzusehen, wie der Kraken ein paar Meerleute in die Luft warf und die komplizierten Tauchgänge, die sie auf dem Weg zurück nach unten machten. Die Aufgabe war nur ein paar Tage entfernt und er spürte den Druck. Vielleicht, wenn es nicht an Halloween gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht so besorgt gewesen ...

"'´Arry!' ´Arry, wir müssen sofort reden!" rief Fleur aus ein paar Dutzend Metern Entfernung in seine Richtung. Harry begann aufzustehen, als eine andere Stimme aus der Richtung des Durmstrang-Schiffs rief.

"Harry, Fleur, ich wollte euch sprechen", sagte Krum und ging mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln auf die Drei zu. Wenigstens nahm Harry an, dass es ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln war. Krum schien immer etwas schweigsam.

"Hey Leute! Ich habe Neuigkeiten!" ief Fred, als er außer Atem aus den Türen der Eingangshalle auftauchte.

Harry starrte zwischen die anderen drei Champions und schloss seine Augen. Er setzte sich mit einem schweren Seufzer gegen den Stamm eines Baumes. "Lasst mich raten, ihr alle wisst genau, was uns bevor steht?"

Krum nickte. Fred rieb sich den Nacken und stimmte zu, während Fleur nur zwischen den Anderen hin und her blickte. Sie knurrte und Harry sah ein paar Federn an ihrem Hals ausbrechen. "Ihr Beide habt es gewusst? Und, ist das nicht klug? _Quelle_ _connerie! Les enfoi-rés! Ils vulent qu'il meure ou quoi ?!"_

Fred verzog das Gesicht. "Obwohl ich nicht behaupten kann zu verstehen, was du gerade gesagt hast, verstand ich den Kern. Ich stimme zu, dass es mir kein warmes und verschwommenes Gefühl gibt, dass Harry ausgelassen wurde."

"Es ist beunruhigend." Krum nickte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Willkommen in meinem Leben. Außerdem ist es fast Halloween und ich habe kein einziges gutes Halloween mehr gehabt, seid ich mich erinnern kann. Wenn irgendein Tag verflucht ist, ist es dieser Tag. Also, was kommt in der Aufgabe dran?"

Fleur atmete mehrmals tief durch und ihre Federn verschwanden, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und eine Hand auf sein Knie legte. Fred und Viktor knieten neben ihnen, als sie anfing zu sprechen. "Sie lassen uns gegen einen Drachen, einen Mantikor, eine Hydra und eine griechische Chimäre antreten."

"Ich glaube, von der Zahl an, müssen wir uns wahrscheinlich jedem stellen", sagte Viktor. "Hoffentlich nicht bis zum Tod. Ich ... glaube nicht, dass ich irgendeinen davon töten könnte."

Fred grinste. "Ja, mein Bruder erforscht Drachen in seinen Job. Es braucht mindestens zwischen vier und acht Zauberer, um einen zu töten. Ich weiß nichts über die Anderen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie böse sind."

Harry atmete tief durch. "Ich habe über die meisten davon gelesen. Sie sind ... nicht einfach. Glaubst du, wir müssen sie einfach meiden und an ihnen vorbeilaufen oder so?"

"Wir können nur hoffen, dass es so einfach ist", Krum zuckte mit den Schultern.

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen vielleicht etwas stehlen. Es ist ein traditioneller Weg, die erste Aufgabe in der Vergangenheit zu erfüllen."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Er stand langsam auf. "Danke für die Hinweise Leute. Ich werde Tonks und die Anderen suchen und mir eine Strategie ausdenken. Wenn einer von euch mitkommen will, dann sei er willkommen."

Viktor überlegte, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. "Danke für das Angebot, Harry. Ich würde mich gerne selbst darauf vorbereiten, denke ich."

"Ich denke, ich werde mich auch verziehen, Kumpel", wimmerte Fred. "Ich möchte mit George über einige Dinge reden und vielleicht auch mit Angelina, Alicia und Katie reden. Wenn du meine Ideen für irgendetwas haben willst oder etwas Vorräte brauchst, lass es mich wissen."

Harry nickte und schüttelte den beiden Männern die Hände, als sie weggingen. Fleur zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung und küsste seine Wange. "Während ich wahrscheinlich meine eigenen Methoden in dieser Aufgabe verwenden werde, Harry, werde ich zumindest bei dir bleiben, bis du mit den Anderen sprechen kannst." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Und denke nicht einmal daran herum zu zicken, und mürrisch zu werden. Nur weil der Tag Pech bringt, bedeutet das nicht, dass du das Recht hast aufzugeben, bevor du es versuchst."

Harry gab der Veela ein kleines Lächeln und nickte. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging zum Schloss, um seine Freunde auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen zu rufen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry setzte sich an ihren Konferenztisch im Konferenzraum. Fleur, Tonks, Hermine, Daphne und Shiva waren frei. Die Anderen hatten alle versprochen, so schnell wie möglich vorbeizuschauen und ihren Rat hinzuzufügen, sobald sie Zeit hatten.

"Okay", sagte Harry, "den anderen Champions zufolge werden wir einem Drachen, einer Hydra, einem Mantikor und einer griechischen Chimäre gegenüberstehen. Ich weiß, dass der primäre Plan immer noch ist, meinen Runengürtel zu rufen, aber was sollten wir noch tun?"

Daphne schluckte und Hermines Gesicht verlor den größten Teil seiner Farbe, während Shiva eine Grimasse zog und Tonks zusammenzuckte. Tonks schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sagte: "Nun, wenn du gegen die Hydra antreten musst, wäre die _Ninja-Rune_ wahrscheinlich deine beste Option. Das wäre leider gegen alle anderen nicht sehr nützlich. Alle würden dich immer noch finden können. Durch den Geruch und die Chimäre würde wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein, dich mit Infrarot von seinem Schlangenkopf zu finden."

Daphne nickte. "Ja. Ja, nutze nicht die _Ninja Rune_ gegen sie. Es ist nur eine Verschwendung von Zeit. Ähm ... vielleicht könntest du die Parselmund Idee von dem Drachen bei der Chimäre versuchen?"

"Will ich die Chimäre wirklich schlauer machen?" fragte Harry. "Sind sie nicht bösartig genug wie es ist?"

"Es ist besser, es zu versuchen", seufzte Shiva. "Sie ist nicht so schlau wie ein Mantikor, Gott sei Dank, also ist es einen Versuch wert, Harry. Zumindest ein Teil davon ist eine Schlange, mit der du gute Chancen hast, mit ihm zu reden. Verdammt, richte ihre Wut gegen die Punktrichter oder die Helfer. Es wird so sauer sein, dass du vorbei schlüpfen kannst."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal und schien sich aus ihrem Schock zu befreien. "Harry, die beste Option ist, irgendwie die Chimäre und den Mantikor erstarren zu lassen. Versuch nicht, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Du wirst nicht überleben."

Sie wandten sich alle zu ihr um und zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Hermine schluckte und versuchte weiter in ihre Vortragsstimme zu fallen. "Der Mantikor und die Chimäre sind beide weitgehend Geschwindigkeit basierte Raubtiere. Sie sind beide sehr giftig, der Mantikor durch seinen Skorpion-Stachel und die Chimäre durch ihren Schlangenkopfschwanz. Wenn du gestochen oder gebissen wirst, bist du innerhalb von fünf Minuten ohne Gegengift Tod. Die Löwennatur der Beiden verleiht ihnen auch sehr gute Sprungfertigkeiten sowie ein hohes Maß an Stärke und Mantikor hat den Zusatz eines nahezu menschlichen Intellekts und wird versuchen, das Ziel entweder zu erstechen oder zu verspotten. Die Chimäre dagegen hat die Fähigkeit, Feuer aus dem Löwenkopf zu speien, das nur knapp einen Fuß vor ihm liegt und nicht länger aufrecht gehalten werden kann, als es den Atem anhalten kann Der Mantikor genießt es, mit seinen Opfern zu spielen und wird wahrscheinlich versuchen, jeden Kampf zu verlä Chimäre will einfach so schnell wie möglich Töten. Chimären sind auch weitgehend resistent gegen fast jede Form von Gift und haben eine Regeneration - Fähigkeit nahe der der Hydra. Selbst wenn du einen einzelnen Kopf abschneidest, wird er innerhalb von Minuten nachwachsen. "

Daphne grinste schief. "Ich würde es gerne sehen, ob es einen Angriff des vom Basilisken-Gift durchdrungenen Schwerts von Gryffindor überlebt."

Hermine schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Nein. Verlass dich nicht auf das Schwert. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass selbst ein Basilisken-Gift getränktes Schwert gegen eine Chimäre nicht viel ausrichten kann."

"Was? Aber ... es ist das tödlichste Gift in unserer Welt ...", sagte Daphne mehrmals blinzelnd. Harry seufzte nur und sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Natürlich wäre das nicht so einfach.

Fleur verzog das Gesicht und antwortete, bevor Hermine sagen konnte: "Ein Bezoar ist der Versuch eines armen Mannes. Es ist mächtig, ja, aber der Bezoar wirkt nicht bei dem Biest. Jeder vom Ziegenkopf aufgefressene Stein wird ein Stein und wenn er einen benutzt, wird er einfach während des Kampfes gefressen. Ich würde mich nicht auf das Gift verlassen."

Tonks fluchte. "Halte die Beine bewegungsunfähig und renne weg. Ich denke, das ist das Beste, was du gegen eine Chimäre tun kannst. verdammte griechische Chimären ... Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie dafür eine Genehmigung bekommen haben ..."

Harry nickte. "Was ist mit der Hydra? Einfach die Köpfe abschneiden und ausbrennen, wenn ich richtig kämpfen muss?"

"Du musst wirklich, sehr schnell sein", sagte Shiva. "Die Regeneration einer Hydra ist eine der schnellsten, und die Bestie selbst hört selten auf, ihre Köpfe zu bewegen. Du hast etwa fünf Sekunden Zeit, um den Stumpf auszubrennen, bevor du dir Sorgen um zwei neue Köpfe machen musst."

Fleur nickte. " _Oui_. das ist meine Strategie für diese Kreatur." Harry nickte auch. Er könnte diesen Zeitrahmen schaffen. Wahrscheinlich. Zwischen Tonks und Flitwicks Schießübungen dachte er, dass er zumindest eine gute Chance hatte und Tarnen würde er sich so oder so.

"Sollen wir Kältezauber lernen, wegen dem Drachen?" fragte Harry. "Ich denke, das ist wahrscheinlich der einfachste Weg, um es zu umgehen, wenn Parsel nicht funktioniert."

Alle Anderen nickten. "Oui. Ich werde einen Zauber wirken, um den Drachen zu Hypnotisieren. Eine Kältewelle würde ähnliche Ergebnisse haben", sagte Fleur und drückte sein Knie.

Hermine signalisierte auch ihre Zustimmung. "Drachen sind in erster Linie kaltblütig. Schlaf und Kälte wären definitiv die besten Methoden, da beide einen Kampf vermeiden würden. Vielleicht würde auch das Beschwören des Besens funktionieren, Harry. So sehr ich auch hasse, wie du fliegst, ich gebe zu, dass du wahrscheinlich in der Lage sein würdest die meisten Rassen auszumanövrieren. "

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann wirklich nicht genug angeben, wie sehr ich diese Strategie nicht mag."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Mädchen hat einen Punkt. Harry und Krum würden beide gut genug fliegen, um es in der Luft zu vermeiden. Drachen haben Masse und Geschwindigkeit, aber sie manövrieren schlecht."

"Okay", seufzte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Okay. Also, Drache: Kälte und sekundär Fliegen. Hydra: Tarnen mit dem Ninja Primär und sekundär ausbrennen. Mantikor und Chimäre: erstarren, ablenken und rennen."

Shiva und Tonks sahen sich an und dann zurück zu Harry. Shiva nickte langsam. "Ich denke, das ist der beste Plan für dich, Harry. Wenn du ein gutes Ziel hast, kannst du vielleicht die letzten Beiden an eine der Wände spicken oder einfach deine _Gefrier-Rune_ nutzen."

Hermine wandte sich an Fleur. "Fleur, brauchst du noch Hilfe?"

Das ältere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ´Ermine. Ich habe einen Plan und ich kann es mir leisten, alleine zu üben. Ihr solltet euch alle auf ´Arry konzentrieren."

"Werden wir", sagte Daphne fest. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben nicht die Absicht, dass sich der verrückte Wissenschaftler umbringt."

"Verrückter Wissenschaftler?" fragte Harry, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kicherte seine Freundin an.

"Hey, ihr Leute habt mich genug Muggel-Medien ausgesetzt, dass ich ein paar Dinge aufgeschnappt habe. Du bist ein total verrückter Wissenschaftler." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schnaubte.

Die Anderen lächelten, obwohl die gute Laune nicht lange anhielt. Harry wandte sich an Fleur und umarmte sie schnell. "Fleur, du solltest gehen und üben. Mir geht es gut und ich muss anfangen, an diesem Zeug zu arbeiten."

Sie stand langsam auf und starrte ihn an. "Pass auf, dass du es tust."´Arry, ich nehme an, du kommst durch, wenn du überhaupt Verletzt sein wirst, dann Minimal. Zeig uns, warum sie einen Fehler gemacht haben, dich dazu zu zwingen."

Er gab ihr einen Gruß und als sie hinausging, drehte er sich zu den Anderen um. "Okay, lass uns anfangen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am Nachmittag vor der ersten Aufgabe trafen sich Shiva, Tonks, Fleur und der Rest der Kerngruppe, ohne Harry selbst im Raum der Wünsche. Harry übte ein paar Dinge in letzter Minute mit McGonagall und sie hatten alle zugestimmt, sich in der Zwischenzeit zu treffen.

Shiva begann das Gespräch zuerst: "Okay, alle sind hier, weil sie sich um Harry Sorgen machen. Ich weiß, dass wir ihm alle geholfen haben und sein Training und seine Ausbildung gesteigert haben, aber jetzt, wo er nicht im Raum ist, möchte ich vollkommen realistisch sein. Hier besteht die große Chance, dass morgen etwas schief geht. "

Jeder nickte ernst. Tonks übernahm: "Jede dieser magischen Kreaturen, die sie normalerweise haben, nimmt ein Team speziell ausgebildeter Zauberer mit, um sie zu hüten oder zu töten. Wir wissen bereits, dass jemand versucht, Harry zu töten und ich wette, dass es am Ende irgendwie kompliziert enden wird oder während der anderen Aufgaben."

" _Oui_ ", sagte Fleur nickend. "Ich werde wahrscheinlich einer der Ersten sein, die wissen, ob etwas falsch ist. Ich werde versuchen, alle Probleme zu lösen, die während meiner Aufgabe auftreten, wenn ich zuerst dran komme."

"Du machst dir auch keine Sorgen, Fleur?" fragte Neville.

"Doch schon", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich habe auch einen Vorteil, meine Veela- Seite. Ich kann vielleicht einen Mantikor oder eine Chimäre nicht wirklich verletzen, aber ich sollte in der Lage sein, lange genug beschäftigt zu halten, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Harry wird keine Zeit haben."

Susan kniff die Augen bei den Erwachsenen zusammen. "Also was hast du dann vor? Das war nicht nur um uns noch mehr Sorgen um unseren Freund zu machen."

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. "Nein. Nein, war es nicht. Ich wollte euch alle über etwas aufklären, über das Tonks und ich gesprochen haben. Wenn es so aussieht, als ob Harry morgen getötet wird ... planen wir Zwei, runter zu springen und ihm zu helfen." Ein paar Leute am Tisch keuchten. Bemerkenswerterweise waren Hermine, Fleur und Daphne nicht überrascht.

Daphne nickte langsam und sagte: "Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, solange er eine anständige Anstrengung unternommen hat, im Voraus erfolgreich zu sein, sollte das keine der Regeln des Turniers brechen."

Hannah schüttelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf. "Aber wenn du falsch liegst und es tut, dann würde er seine Magie verlieren!"

Shiva nickte. "Lieber ein Harry Potter ohne Magie als ein toter Harry Potter. Ich habe nicht drei Jahre lang gekämpft, um das Sorgerecht für das Kind zu bekommen, nur um zu sehen, dass er getötet wird."

Tracey beugte sich vor. "Weißt du, abhängig davon, wie diese Regeln interpretiert werden ... könntet ihr alle drei am Ende eure Magie verlieren, wenn ihr euch einmischt."

Tonks grinste und ihr Haar wurde lila. "Dann sind wir halt Muggel. Mein Vater war ein Muggelgeborener, Hermines Eltern sind Muggel, Harry wurde als Muggel erzogen. Wir kommen durch."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. "Wenn es darauf ankommt, komme ich mit euch."

"Hermine, wir können nicht -", begann Shiva, bevor der junge Bücherwurm sie mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach.

"Du bist nicht die Einzige, die ihn liebt, Shiva", sagte Hermine sanft. "Du hast es selbst gesagt, du brauchst ein Team, um diese Dinge zu erledigen. Wenn er getötet wird, brauchst du meine Hilfe, um ihn zu stabilisieren, während du es zurückdrängst."

"Ich werde auch helfen", sagte Daphne und warf den Raum in plötzliche Stille. Alle Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

Tracey war die erste, die etwas sagte. "Wie zum Teufel wirst du!"

"Tracey", seufzte Daphne, "ich gebe meinen Freund nicht auf. Er ist mir genauso wichtig wie du."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du als Muggel überleben kannst!" knurrte Tracey.

"Ich kann es lernen!" Daphne reagierte mit finsterem Blick. "Ich habe vor einem Basilisken gestanden, um dir zu helfen. Glaubst du, ich würde keine verdammte Chimäre gegenüberstehen, um ihm zu helfen? Ich mag es nicht, meine Magie zu verlieren, wenn das bedeutet, das Leben meines besten Freundes zu retten, würde ich es aber in einem Herzschlag tun! " Tracey war wütend, blieb aber still.

Luna sprach in die Stille, keine Spur von Leichtigkeit oder Abwesenheit. "Ich würde auch meine Hilfe freiwillig anbieten, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich viel helfen würde. Ich kenne nur Zaubersprüche aus dem dritten Jahr, die in dieser Situation nicht nützlich wären. Ich fürchte, ich wäre nur eine Belastung, würde ich versuchen zu helfen."

Hannah, Susan und Neville schauten zwischen sich, bevor Neville für die kleine Gruppe sprach: "Ich denke, wir sind im selben Boot wie Luna. Wir haben geübt, aber wir wären nicht so nützlich. Daphne weiß viel offensivere und gefährlichere Zaubersprüche als wir."

Susan seufzte. "Ich kenne ein paar von Tante Amelia, aber ich bin noch nicht gut genug, um mich mit allen zu koordinieren. Ich würde euch nur in die Quere kommen."

Tracey seufzte. "Ihr seid verdammt verrückt", murmelte sie. "Schau, ich würde gerne helfen, Gott der Typ hat mir das Leben gerettet, aber ich habe kein Vertrauen dass ich einer Chimäre gegenübertreten kann. Ich bin nicht so offensiv wie ihr. Ich bin frech, aber ich kenne meine Grenzen. Ich ... bin aber gut in Heilzaubern. Wenn ihr alle rein springt ... werde ich Hermine helfen, Harry zu stabilisieren. "

"Tracey, du musst das nicht tun", sagte Shiva stirnrunzelnd. "Keiner von euch muss helfen. Wir wollten euch nur wissen lassen, was Tonks und ich planen."

Tracey schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich kann das Ding nicht bekämpfen, aber ich kann helfen, ihn zu heilen. Wenn meine Freundin sich umbringen lässt, dann ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, neben ihr zu sein, um unserem Freund zu helfen." Daphne lächelte sie an und streckte die Hand aus.

Fleur sah sehr zögerlich aus. "Wie sind die Chancen, dass unsere Magie verfällt?" fragte sie zögernd.

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich würde zwischen 40-50% sagen. Es hängt wirklich von vielen verschiedenen Faktoren ab, wie ich gelesen habe."

Bevor Fleur noch etwas sagen konnte schüttelte Hermine trotzig den Kopf. "Fleur, du kannst uns nicht helfen, wenn wir das tun."

"'´Ermine, ich -"

"Nein, Fleur!" die Brünette knurrte fast. "Veela sterben ohne ihre Magie! Wie denkst du, würde Harry sich fühlen, dass er nur lebt, weil du an einer Nebenwirkung starbst, während du ihn retten wolltest? Shiva, Tonks und Daphne können es aufhalten, während Tracey und ich ihn stabil und in Sicherheit bringen "Es wird uns gut gehen. Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der Harry sagt, dass ich dich riskieren lasse, dich selbst zu töten, wenn wir schon genügend Leute haben!"

Tonks nickte zustimmend. "Wir müssen es nicht umbringen, Fleur. Wir müssen es einfach nur beschäftigen, während wir ihn rausholen. Wir können damit umgehen."

Das französische Mädchen stöhnte frustriert auf, nickte aber zustimmend.

Shiva sah allen um den Tisch herum in die Augen. "Okay. Also sind wir uns alle einig?" Sie bekam zustimmendes nicken von allen. "Okay. Geht alle Schlafen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry stöhnte, als er sich in seinem Bett bewegte. Es dauerte einige lange Momente, bis er begriff, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Blinzelnd blickte er nach unten und sah eine braune, verschwommene Gestalt auf seiner Brust liegen. "Mine?" flüsterte er.

Der braune Fleck hob sich leicht. "Ja, Harry. Ich habe nur ... ich habe Angst vor morgen und ich ... wollte nicht, dass du heute Nacht allein bist."

Er lächelte und schlang seine Arme um sie und zog das Mädchen tiefer an seine nackte Brust. "Danke, Mine."

"Ich liebe dich, Harry. Egal, was morgen passiert ... denk einfach daran, okay?" flüsterte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Mine", sagte er. Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen und fragte sich, was er getan hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass sich so viele Leute um ihn kümmerten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry mit den anderen Champions ins Zelt und fühlte sich, als hätte er anstelle von Toast ein Bleigewicht zum Frühstück gegessen. Wenigstens hat er nicht gezittert oder sich übergeben. Das war ein kleiner Trost, aber er würde nehmen, was er an diesem Punkt bekommen konnte.

Er war kaum 30 Sekunden dort gewesen, bevor die Klappe hinter ihm wieder aufflog und Harry in Hermines Umarmung gezogen wurde. Harry lächelte und umarmte sie ungeschickt. Es wurde schwieriger, da sie beide Arme mit ihrer Umarmung an seiner Seite festgesteckt hatte. "Harry", flüsterte sie in seine Brust, "Du kommst zurück, hörst du mich. Du kommst zurück. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

"Mir geht es gut, Mine." Endlich gelang es ihm, ihren Griff zu lockern, um einen Arm zu befreien. Er hob ihr Kinn, beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie sanft. "Ich verspreche, dass ich dieses Ding überleben werde. Auf die eine oder andere Weise werdet ihr mich noch nicht los sein." Sie drückte ihn fester und nickte.

"Du solltest dieses Versprechen besser halten, Harry", sagte Tonks. Harry drehte sich ein wenig um und sah sie an einer der Wände des Zeltes lehnte. Ihr Haar war heute tiefblau und ihr Ausdruck war völlig leer.

"Werde ich, Tonks", sagte Harry. Hermine ließ ihn gehen und Harry ging hinüber um den Metamorph zu umarmen. Er stand höher, damit er ihr Ohr erreichen konnte und flüsterte: "Ich kann das machen, Nymphe."

Als Harry sich zurückzog, sah er, dass Tonks Gesicht leicht errötet war. Sie murmelte: "Viel Glück, Harry. Wir werden nur für den Fall auf dich aufpassen." Bevor er fragen konnte, was sie meinte, flammte ein Blitz in seinen Augenwinkeln auf.

"Ah, junge Liebe", kommentierte Rita Kimmkorn mit einem widerlich süßen Tonfall. "Harry, Nymphadora, würde einer von euch beiden eine Erklärung abgeben?"

Tonks knurrte und Harry griff nach einer Rune von seinem Gürtel bevor er bemerkte, dass er sie bei Shiva auf der Tribüne gelassen hatte. Hermine schnaubte und ging nach vorne. Alle wurden von Fleur geschlagen, die vor dem Reporter trat. "Miss Kimmkorn. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Presse hierzu eingeladen wurde."

"Oh, ich bin sicher, das war nur ein Versehen", sagte Skeeter und winkte ab, als Bodo mehr Fotos machte.

Viktor trat mit verengten Augen vor. "Sie sind hier nicht willkommen. Bitte gehen Sie und erlauben Sie uns, uns auf unsere Aufgabe vorzubereiten."

Kimmkorn sah aus, als würde sie etwas anderes sagen, als die Schulleiter und die restlichen Juroren eintraten. Stirnrunzelnd begann Kimmkorn zu gehen. Fred bekam seinen eigenen Kommentar, bevor sie draußen waren, "Hey, Bodo, nimm eine Süßigkeit. Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr." Er warf dem Fotografen eine gelb verpackte Süßigkeit zu und die Reporter waren fort. Fred grinste zu den Anderen. "Würg-Zungen-Toffee. Er wird jetzt für ein paar Minuten keine Bilder mehr machen."

Die anderen Champions glucksten und Tonks und Hermine sahen Harry noch einmal ermutigend an bevor sie auf die Tribüne gingen.

Bagman trat mit einem breiten Lächeln in die Mitte des groben Kreises. "Okay! Wer ist bereit für die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, eh!" Seine Antwort bestand hauptsächlich aus hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Das nicht bemerkend, sagte Bagman: "Nun, diese Aufgabe bezeichnen wir als _"Begegne deiner Angst"_. Ihr werde an einer ... magischen Kreatur vorbeikommen müssen." Sein Lächeln stockte ein wenig bevor er fortfuhr. "Sie sind ein bisschen gefährlich, also passen Sie auf Ihre Strategien auf. Die Hauptsache ist, dass Sie, um Ihre Aufgabe abzuschließen, ein Ei von der Bestie holen müssen. Dieses Ei wird einen Hinweis auf die zweite Aufgabe im März haben. Wenn Sie das Ei haben, verlassen sie die Arena auf der anderen Seite, und ihre Aufgabe ist beendet. Die Punkte werden nach Können, Einfallsreichtum, Zeit und Verletzungen vergeben. "

Mit großem Schwung holte er eine Ledertasche hervor und hielt sie ihnen hin. "Nun, wählt euren Gegner Harry, wie wäre es mit dir -"

Umbridge trat mit ihrem lästigen " **hehem** " Geräusch auf. "Ich glaube, es ist traditionell dass das ... Mädchen beginnt." Die Art, wie sie das sagte, machte allen Anwesenden klar, dass das Wort eine Beleidigung war und sicherlich nicht das Wort, das sie verwenden wollte. "Miss Delacour, würden Sie bitte."

Fleur runzelte die Stirn, aber hielt ihre Zunge. Hinter ihr war Madame Maxime wütend, aber sie blieb auch ruhig. Fleur griff in die Tasche und zog eine Miniaturfigur hervor, die eine Hydra mit vier Beinen, einem fetten Körper und drei sich windenden Köpfen zeigte. Es zischte sie an, blieb aber ansonsten in ihrer Hand. Eine kleine Nummer 1 war um seinen Hals. Fleur konnte nicht anders als aufatmen. Das war wahrscheinlich die einfachste Kreatur für sie.

Bagman ging als nächstes zu Fred und Krum. Fred bekam den Drachen mit einer Nummer 2 auf seinem Hals und Krum hatte den Mantikor auf Platz 3. Fred sah ein wenig verängstigt aus, nickte aber entschlossen. Krum schluckte hörbar, obwohl er sich auch nicht über seine Wahl beschwerte.

Harry seufzte nur, als er in die Tasche griff und die letzte kleine griechische Chimären Figur herausholte, während er das zufriedene Grinsen von Umbitch und ihren Begleitern ignorierte. Er hatte bereits erwartet, das Schlimmste zu bekommen. Es war schließlich _**Halloween**_.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur´s Nerven brannten, nachdem die Lose gezogen worden waren. Sie brauchte den größten Teil ihrer Willenskraft, um sich ihrer eigenen Schlacht zu widmen, statt sich auf den Kampf ihres jungen, unwissenden Konkurrenten zu konzentrieren. Sie würde Harry in seiner Aufgabe keinen Gefallen tun, wenn sie in ihren eigenen versagte ...

Sie straffte die Schultern und trat in die Arena, als die Glocke geschlagen wurde. Die magische Kreatur, die vor ihr stand, sah der Figur im Zelt sehr ähnlich. Sein Körper war relativ rund und etwa 3,5 Meter hoch, getragen von vier fleischigen, Krallenbewehrten Füßen. Die drei Klauen an jedem Fuß waren etwa einen viertel Meter lang und der Schwanz schien sich um fast 2 Meter zu verlängern. Es gab 4 Zischende Köpfe, jeder Hals fast 4 Meter lang. Die Köpfe hatten auch eine eindrucksvolle Reihe von Reißzähnen. Fleur schluckte ihre Angst herunter und hob ihren Zauberstab in einer Hand, um eine partielle Veränderung ihrer Linken vorzubereiten.

Bevor Fleur vortrat, um den Kampf zu beginnen, sah sie sich nach dem Ei um, das sie holen sollte. Sie nickte anerkennend und fand sie auf einem Sockel ein paar Meter hinter der Hydra und vor dem Ausgang der Arena am anderen Ende des Feldes.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Bestie zu und das war alles was sie brauchte. Zwei der Köpfe fielen auf sie zu und Fleur musste rückwärts springen, um nicht von den Reißzähnen zerrissen zu werden. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus angesichts der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich bewegt hatte, und warf instinktiv einen Schneidefluch.

Der Zauberspruch war leider sehr effektiv oder die Hydra hatte fast keinen magischen Widerstand - als sie einen der Köpfe, die hinter ihr her waren, abschnitt. Fleurs Augen weiteten sich und sie rief hastig einen Feuerball herbei, um ihn an den Kopf zu stoßen. Kurz bevor sie es jedoch warf, schnappte der Hals bereits blubbernd und prall zurück. Fleur´s Schuss wurde breit und ein anderer Kopf raste von links auf sie zu und zwang sie, nach rechts auszuweichen. Als sie einen weiteren Passion-Feuer Ball beschwor, sah sie fünf Köpfe statt vier.

Fleur funkelte das Biest an und runzelte die Stirn. Ein dummer Fehler. Sie würde keinen anderen machen. Sie war ein Champion aus einem bestimmten Grund und sie würde diesem Ding zeigen, was die Konsequenzen waren, eine Delacour zu verägern.

Vorspringend stieß Fleur einen weiteren Schneidfluch aus ihrem Zauberstab aus, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Feuerball warf. Der Zauberspruch war kaum eine halbe Sekunde mit einem Kopf verbunden, bevor die Flammen sich berührten. Der Halsstumpf wurde sofort verkohlt und krauterisiert. Fleur grinste, als sie sich aus dem Weg zweier Köpfe löste und eine zweite Salve abfeuerte, die einen weiteren Kopf nahm und dessen Regeneration verhinderte.

Fleur spürte, wie die Bestie sich mehr und mehr bewegte, und sprang knapp nach hinten, um nicht von einer Klaue aus dem Vorderbein der Hydra ausgeweidet zu werden. Sie tanzte aus ihrer Reichweite und nahm den dritten Kopf ins Visier. Die Hydra hatte anscheinend entschieden, dass es reichen würde, in der Mitte zu bleiben und begann, sie ins Visier zu nehmen. Fleur hob die Augenbrauen mit der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich diese Masse bewegen konnte, aber es war immer noch viel zu langsam. Fleur zwang mehr von der Veränderung hervor und spürte Flügel aus ihrem Rücken wachsen und ihr Gesicht verengte sich zu scharfen Linien, als ihre Veela-Natur in den Vordergrund gerückt wurde. Sie ging in die Luft und warf einen Feuerball auf eines der Vorderbeine. Die Hydra brüllte vor Schmerzen, als sie sich drehte. Es peitschte mit seinem Schwanz und Fleur sprang nun sicher außerhalb seines Ladungsbereichs auf den Boden zurück. Sie unterdrückte die Veränderung genug, um wieder normale Zaubermagie benutzen zu können und warf eine weitere Kombination aus Schneidzauber und Feuerball heraus. Nur ein Kopf blieb übrig.

Fleur begnügte sich damit, die magische Kreatur am Leben zu lassen und einfach ihren Preis zu nehmen, aber die Hydra hatte andere Ideen. Sie hatte kaum begonnen, auf das Ei zuzugehen, als das Biest erneut aufbrüllte und auf seinen drei guten Beinen wieder auf sie zustürmte. Der letzte Kopf schnappte nach vorne und Fleur knurrte in sein Gesicht. Sie brach einen letzten Kombinationsangriff ab und das Tier fiel zu ihren Füßen, der letzte Hals noch rauchend. Fleur funkelte die Leiche noch einen Moment lang an und stellte sicher, dass sie nicht wieder aufstehen und sie angreifen würde, sobald sie ihr den Rücken kehren würde. Endlich zufrieden, drehte sich das Mädchen um, um ihr Ei zu nehmen und marschierte mit tosendem Applaus aus dem Stadion.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fred überprüfte seine Vorräte, als er in die Arena trat. Zauberstab, Check. Würg-Zungen- Toffee, Check. Explodierendes Elixier, Check. Kotz-Pastillen, Check. Kanariencreme Schnitten, Check. Schleuder, Check. Er hatte auch ein paar andere Leckereien, obwohl einige seiner und Georges bessere Experimente nicht erlaubt waren. Ihre Hauptgegenstände beruhten jedoch immer auf Tränken und solange er selbst nichts nahm, gab es keine Regel gegen ihre Verwendung. Es schien, dass derjenige, der das Turnier entworfen hatte, niemals erwartet hatte, dass jemand einen Trank zubereiten würde, der in einer Kampfsituation tatsächlich nützlich war, ohne ein Aufpäppel -Trank oder Heiltrank zu sein. Er würde das voll ausnutzen, um sowohl die Aufgabe zu übertreffen als auch etwas Spaß dabei zu haben.

Der Drache starrte Fred an, als er vorwärts ging und schnaubte, leichte Flammen dabei ausstoßend. Fred lächelte, als er das Ei sah, das er zwischen den Beinen des Drachens finden sollte. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob es ursprünglich da sein sollte, da der Sockel in der Mitte des Feldes leer war. Der Drache muss entschieden haben, _"sein"_ Ei zu schützen.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging Fred zu einem nahe gelegenen Felsblock. Er verwandelte den Felsbrocken in einen Hirsch und bevor das Tier weglaufen konnte, fütterte Fred ihm eine seiner Kanariencreme Schnitten und einen modifizierte, etwas verzögernd wirkende Kotz-Pastille und schlug ihn auf die Rückseite. Der Hirsch rannte mit einem erschrockenen Schrei auf den Drachen zu. Das riesige Reptil brüllte den Hirsch an und machte drei Sprünge auf das Tier zu. Der Hirsch erkannte schließlich, dass das zurennen direkt auf einen Alpha-Räuber wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee war und versuchte zurück zu treten. Bevor jedoch jede der beiden Parteien viel tun konnte, stand da plötzlich ein 2 Meter großer Kanarienvogel. Der Kanarienvogel stieß verzweifelt einen Schrei der Angst aus und begann zu flattern, während der Drache sprachlos auf die veränderte Beute starrte. Es dauerte nicht lange zu entscheiden, was zu tun ist. Bevor der Kanarienvogel die Flucht ergreifen konnte, brüllte der Drache und sprang nach vorne. Er schnappte nach den Kanarienvogel und verschlang ihn ganz.

Fred hatte es geschafft, fast die gesamte Strecke bis zum Ei zu schleichen. Nach dem Essen schnüffelte der Drache in der Luft und drehte sich brüllend zu Fred um. Es begann zu ihm zu laufen, bevor er pausierte und leise knurrte. Fred schnappte sich das Ei und grinste, als der Drache begann, etwas von seinem Mageninhalt auszuspucken. Leider dauerte das Kotzen nicht lange, da der Drache die Effekte abschüttelte, bevor Fred es geschafft hatte, sich weitere 5 Meter vom Nest zu entfernen. Er musste noch ziemlich weit durchqueren, bevor er entkommen konnte und der Drache rannte wieder auf ihn zu. Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und warf sein Explodierendes Elixier auf den Kopf der riesigen Bestie. Es funktionierte fast so gut, wie er gehofft hatte und schaffte es, das Ding so zu schockieren, dass es seinen Mund öffnete. Fred nahm die gebotene Gelegenheit wahr und schoss mit seiner Schleuder einen Würg-Zungen-Toffee in den Schlund des Drachen. Er wandte sich zum Ausgang, als der Drache den Mund öffnete, um den winzigen Menschen zu rösten. Doch statt Flammen kamen eine riesige Zunge über das Schlachtfeld. Die Zunge begann fast unmittelbar danach wieder auf ihre normale Größe zu rollen, aber es war zu spät.

Fred rannte schon weg, sein Ei in beiden Händen hochgehalten, als er entkommen konnte.

Bevor die Menge überhaupt reagieren konnte, gab Fred einen schnellen Klang von sich und rief: "Die heute ausgestellten Produkte sind alle über eine Eulenbestellung durch Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in Verbindung mit Potter Runen erhältlich! Hol sie dir, solange sie heiß sind!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Viktor trat nervös auf das Feld. Wie bei jedem Quidditch-Match, das er je gespielt hatte, zeigte der Durmstrang-Champion kein äußeres Zeichen. Trotz seines Aussehens war er sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er sich gegen eine Klasse Fünf Kreatur stellen würde, von der bekannt war, dass sie Dutzende von hoch trainierten Zauberern umbrachte.

Der Mantikor lungerte mit dem Skorpion-Schwanz vor ihm herum. Der Kopf des Löwen ruhte auf den Vorderpfoten und das Biest sah für alle ... schlafend aus. Auf einem Sockel ein paar Meter hinter der Kreatur ruhte das goldene Ei, auf das Viktor zielte.

Er trat vor und achtete darauf, seine Füße zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wenn der Mantikor die Aufgabe durchschlafen sollte, war es sicher nicht seine Aufgabe, das Biest aufzuwecken. Viktor schaffte es, die halbe Strecke zu laufen, bevor er einen Luftzug auf sich zukommen sah. Seine Quidditch trainierten, blitzschnellen Reflexe retteten ihn, als er sich duckte und den Stachel des Mantikors an sich vorbeifliegen und in die Wand krachen sah. Viktor tauchte ab und schaffte es gerade noch, einen Schild aufzustellen, der den zweiten Angriff verhinderte, als der Mantikor zurückwich.

Ein leises kicherndes Geräusch kam aus der Mitte der Arena und Viktor starrte auf den Mantikor, der den Kopf hob und sein grinsendes Gesicht auf ihn richtete. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich einen leckeren Bissen verschmähe, der mir so bereitwillig präsentiert wird? Du riechst nicht sehr fettig oder sehr lecker ... aber ich habe lange nicht mehr gut gegessen. Sollen wir ein kleines bisschen spielen? " Viktor konnte sein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als das Biest den Mund öffnete und eine Reihe von Zähnen freilegte. Mit einem weiteren beunruhigenden Grinsen stürzte sich der Mantikor auf ihn.

Viktor sprang zurück, purzelte über den peitschenden Schwanz und den Pfoten. Er warf eine Feuerpeitsche auf das Ding in seiner Seite und erntete ein Heulen von Schmerz und Wut. Im Anschluss an seinen Angriff mit einem schnellen Desorientierung- Fluch und einem Dunklen Schneidefluch, fluchte sich Viktor aus dem Weg des Tieres. Der Mantikor schlich sich ein Stück zurück, sein linkes Hinterbein humpelte leicht und blutete. Der Stachel wurde hochgehalten und folgte Viktors Bewegungen, als er versuchte, sich dem Ei zu nähern.

"Das war nicht sehr lustig, kleiner Bissen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sehr daran interessiert bin, mit dir zu spielen. Vielleicht sollte ich stattdessen lieber zum Hauptgang übergehen."

Viktor schluckte schwer bei der Unangemessenheit, die menschliche Sprache aus dem Mund eines Löwen zu hören, aber er schob die Unruhe zurück. Das Biest wollte gerade sein Stachel hochfahren, was bedeutete, dass er seine verzweifelte Strategie ausprobieren musste. Viktor wartete darauf, dass der Mantikor aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, und im Augenblick, bevor er aufsprang, schrie er einen Bindehautentzündung-Fluch und schaffte es die Augen der Bestie zu treffen.

Der Mantikor stieß ein Gebrüll des Schmerzes aus und Viktor nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zu drehen, das Ei zu ergreifen und zum Ausgang hinauszulaufen. Er spürte, wie das Biest auf ihn zusprang, aber Viktor schaffte es, über die Ausgangsschwelle zu springen, kurz bevor es mehr tun konnte als nur sein Bein zu erwischen. Er atmete schwer und seufzte erleichtert vor seinem Glück. Viktor nickte dem Mantikor zu und erkannte das Können der Kreatur an. Er drehte sich um und humpelte vorwärts, hielt das Ei hoch und ließ die Menge jubeln.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry hörte dem Kommentar und dem Gebrüll und den Schreien und dem Applaus zu und fühlte, dass er immer nervöser wurde. Seine Okklumentik hatte lange nicht mehr geholfen. Die leichte, emotionale Kontrolle, die er hatte, verhinderte wahrscheinlich, dass er sich in ein zitterndes Durcheinander verwandelte, aber das sagte nicht wirklich viel aus, bis er an die Reihe kam. Der letzte Gong ertönte und er hörte Bagman von weitem seinen Namen rufen. Mit bleiernen Schritten umklammerte Harry seinen Zauberstab und ging in die Arena.

Das goldene Ei war das erste, was er sah, fast quer über das Feld. Mit großen Augen suchte er schnell nach der Chimäre. Das Klicken von Krallen auf Felsen zu seiner Rechten war die einzige Warnung, die er hatte, bevor die Kreatur auf ihn zu sprang. Harry schrie vor Überraschung auf, sprang auf und schaffte es kaum zu vermeiden, von der Löwenpfote, die nach ihm griff, in zwei Hälften zerteilt zu werden. Harry warf schnell einen Schildzauber, als er rollte. Glücklicherweise prallte der Schlangenkopfschwanz auf den Schild, anstatt in Harry´s erhobenen Arm zu beißen.

 _~ Warte! ~_ rief er in Parsel. _~ Ich brauche nur das Ei. Ich muss nicht gegen dich kämpfen! ~_

Alle drei Köpfe lachten über seinen Ruf. Harry schauderte, als die entsetzliche Kakophonie eines Löwen, eine Geißeln einer Schlange und ein Zischen einer Schlange über ihn hinweg wehte. Die Chimäre streifte etwas weiter weg und der Schlangenkopf positionierte sich über dem Kopf des Ziegenkopfes und ließ alle drei in einer Linie zurück, während es eine Antwort zischte: _~ Wir kümmern uns nicht um was du willst, kleiner Mensch. Wir wollen schlemmen. Und ein Festessen werden wir bekommen. ~_

Harrys Augen verengten sich. So viel zu Plan A. Zeit für Plan B. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "Accio Runen Gürtel!" Er riskierte einen Blick auf die Menge und sah mit Erleichterung, dass sein Runen Gürtel aus Shiva´s Händen flog.

Und fiel prompt auf den Boden vor den Tribünen, als es in eine kurz aufflackernde Barriere um die Arena traf.

Harrys Gesicht wurde weiß, als die Chimäre erneut lachte. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu dem Biest, der Kopf des Löwen sabberte und der Kopf der Schlange wehte hin und her. _~ So wenig Mensch ... wir glauben, es ist Zeit, jetzt zu essen. ~_

"Scheiße!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie Harry´s Runen-Gürtel in die umfassende Barriere der Arena krachte. "Verdammte Hölle! Das sollte nicht da sein!"

Neben ihr fluchte Tonks laut. "Scheiße! Wenn das Ding den Gürtel aufhält, wird es uns auch aufhalten. Wir werden nicht in der Lage sein, zu ihm runterzukommen, wenn das Ding Glück hat."

Hermine hielt die Arme der älteren Frau fest genug, um einen Kreislauf Kollaps zu verursachen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die ganze Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. "Glück!? Es ist eine verdammte griechische Chimäre! Er müsste alle drei Köpfe auf einmal töten, nur um sie zu verlangsamen und alle gleichzeitig ausbrennen, um sie zu töten! Es regeneriert sich fast so schnell wie die Hydra, es ist so schnell wie ein verdammter Besen, giftig, atmet Feuer und ist immun gegen Gift! Es wird ihn töten! "

Daphne lehnte sich von ihrem Platz hinter Hermine zurück und umklammerte die Schulter der Gryffindor. "Gib ihm etwas Zeit, Hermine. Er hat trainiert. Er kann das schaffen."

Tracey nickte zustimmend, obwohl ihre Hand sich schmerzhaft auf Daphne´s Knie zusammenzog und von ihrer Besorgnis sprach. Auf der anderen Seite von Tracey vergrub Luna ihren Kopf an der Seite des Mädchens. "Ich will das nicht sehen", wimmerte sie in Tracey.

Die Brünette drapierte ihren anderen Arm um Luna und zog sie an sich heran. Sie flüsterte: "Es wird ihm gut gehen, Luna. Er ist zu hartnäckig, um hier zu sterben."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry wich einem weiteren Ausfallschritt aus der Chimäre aus, der aus dem Weg des Schlangenkopfs rollte. Er würde sich nie wieder über Konditionstraining von Tonks beschweren. Es war wahrscheinlich das einzige, was ihn bis jetzt am Leben erhalten hatte. Harry verwandelte seine Rolle in ein Sprungbrett-Manöver, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Biest zu bringen. Er hatte keine Illusionen darüber, es dem Ei zu überlassen, aber wenn er es ablenken könnte, hätte er vielleicht eine Chance. Das Ding war viel zu schnell, um etwas Nützliches in die umliegenden Felsbrocken zu schnitzen, aber Harry nahm die kleine Öffnung, die er gewonnen hatte, um einige der Fluch-Ketten zu testen, die Flitwick ihm beigebracht hatte. Er startete alles von einer flammenden Peitsche bis zu einem Windstoß zu einem eiskalten Strom von Eis bei dem Monster. Es wich der Hälfte seiner Kette aus und der Rest verlangsamte es kaum.

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als die Chimäre einen etwas zu langsamen Sprung machte und ihre vordere linke Pfote in einen Eisblock eingeschlossen wurde. Harry wollte gerade seinen Vorteil ausnutzen und zum Ei rennen, als die Chimäre einfach ihren Löwenkopf auf seine Pfote richtete und einen schnellen Feuerstrahl ausließ, der das Eis schmolz.

"Verdammte Hölle! So viel dazu", murmelte Harry, als er sich von dem Biest zurückzog. Es war ihm anscheinend gelungen, es zu ärgern, da die Schlange ihn nicht mehr verspottete. Harry versuchte verzweifelt darüber nachzudenken, was er sonst noch versuchen konnte und als er nach vorne sprang, erinnerte er sich an das Schwert. Es könnte das Ding nicht töten, aber er könnte es sicherlich verlangsamen, um wegzukommen, ja?

Harry griff nach der Stelle in sich, die mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor verbunden war, und hielt einen Moment später die Klinge in seiner Hand. Harry schrie die Chimäre an, als sie ihn erreichte. Das Schwert löste den Löwenkopf vom Körper und Harry grunzte im Sieg. Er rollte zur Seite und wollte gerade zu dem Ei rennen, als er einen Schmerz spürte und der Himmel über ihm vorbeiflog.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Remus und Sirius knurrten Beide aus der Reihe hinter den Schulkindern. Amelia drückte Sirius Schulter, aber ein leises Frustration- Geräusch entkam auch ihr. "Dem Jungen wird es gut gehen. Er hat einen Dementor mit diesem Schwert getötet. Es wird ihm gut gehen."

Harry war gerade von der Chimäre in die Nähe des Eingangs der Arena zurückgeworfen worden, nachdem er von einer Pfote erwischt wurde, als er versuchte, daran vorbei zu kommen. Der Verlust des Löwenkopfes schien nichts zu tun, um das Ding zu verlangsamen. Das Publikum beobachtete, wie das Biest sich zur Seite lehnte und der Ziegenkopf nach unten griff, um einen Stein vom Boden zu ziehen, und es ganz verschluckte.

"Verdammt", murmelte Daphne. "Das Basilisk-Gift wird nicht funktionieren."

Neville blickte finster drein. "Ernsthaft? Das Schwert kann jetzt Seelen essen und es kann das verdammte Ding immer noch nicht töten?"

Remus beugte sich vor und antwortete: "Anscheinend ist die griechische Chimäre nicht empfindungsfähig genug, um eine Seele zu haben. Das hat mich früher beruhigt."

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf, als Harry zitternd wieder auf die Beine kam und sein Schwert und seinen Zauberstab hielt, während er sich Blut von der Stirn wischte. Die Chimäre stapfte langsam wieder vorwärts, der Schlangenkopf zischte ihn an und der Ziegenkopf gab das gellende Geschrei von sich. "Ich werde jeden töten, der sich das ausgedacht hat", sagte Sirius knurrend.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry wartete, bis er aufhörte, doppelt zu sehen, bevor er versuchte, sich in der Arena zu bewegen. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Verlust des primären Kopfes das verdammte Ding außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, aber nein. Nein, das Einzige, was er geschafft hatte, war seine Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien zu stoppen. Und das war nur eine Frage von ein oder zwei Minuten, da er sehen konnte, wie der Kopf nachwuchs. Harry spürte Schweißperlen, während er nachdachte. Er war nicht geschickt genug oder schnell genug in seinen Verwandlungen, um die Beine der Chimäre in Stein zu stecken, aber jetzt, da er kein Feuer mehr spenden konnte ... grinste er.

"Lass es uns nochmal versuchen." Harry wechselte erneut in die Offensive Fluch-Kette und rannte auf die Chimäre zu, als er die Zaubersprüche startete. Sein Gegner schaffte es dennoch, den Großteil der Kette zu vermeiden, wurde aber erneut von der Eisportion erfasst, wobei beide Beine auf seiner rechten Seite gefroren wurden.

Die Chimäre verlagerte ihr Gewicht und brachte ihre freie Pfote herum, um das Eis abzuschneiden, das ihr Bein einhüllte. Der Löwenkopf hatte genug Gestalt angenommen, dass er auch Funken auf das Eis spucken konnte. Harry gab ihm nicht genug Gelegenheit, frei zu kommen, als er mit dem Schwert sprang und den Ziegenkopf abnahm, dann drehte er sich um, um den nachgewachsenen Teil des Löwenkopfs auf seinem Rückenschwung zu nehmen.

Als er sah, wie beide Köpfe zu Boden fielen, stieß Harry einen Siegesschrei aus und versuchte erneut, an der Bestie vorbeizulaufen. Leider hatte der Schlangenkopf eine viel größere Reichweite, als er erwartet hatte, und knallte seine Masse in seinen Magen. Harry wurde wieder zur Vorderseite der Arena geschleudert und sah entsetzt zu, wie die Chimäre immer noch nicht besonders beunruhigt schien, dass ihr zwei Köpfe fehlten. Er verzog das Gesicht und nahm sich eine Sekunde Zeit, um über seine Möglichkeiten nachzudenken.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken stand Harry wieder auf, seine Schultern waren zerfetzt, sein Gesicht blass und sein Atem stockte. Sein Zauberstab war jedoch vollkommen eben, als er ihn für seine letzte Option erhob.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva betrachtete das Schlachtfeld mit wachsender Angst. Alles, was er versucht hatte, wurde ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht geworfen. Harry konnte das verdammte Biest nicht einmal mit zwei entfernten Köpfen überwinden. Die Schlange hatte gerade genug Reichweite, um sich zu beiden Seiten des Feldes zu strecken, solange sie in der Mitte blieb. Harry hatte das offensichtlich bei seinem letzten Versuch bemerkt. Er hatte aufgehört, den Versuch zu machen, an ihr vorbeizukommen, und stattdessen eine beschworene Mauer über den engen Raum zwischen ihnen errichtet und die Chimäre von seiner Seite des Schlachtfeldes abgeschnitten.

"Wird er versuchen, einen Runenstein zu schnitzen?" Murmelte Hermine neben ihr. "Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Es wird nicht lange dauern, diese Mauer zu durchbrechen und es ist im Allgemeinen zu schnell. Er würde mindestens drei verschiedene primäre Optionen benötigen, um eine Chance zu haben. Er sollte nur bei dem Versuch bleiben, alle drei Köpfe abzuschlagen und auszuweichen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird diese verdammte Schlange nie vollständig erwischen. Sie bewegt sich fast schneller, als man sehen kann, wenn sie will. Beobachtet seine Reaktionen; es war alles, was er tun konnte, um zu vermeiden, von ihr gebissen zu werden, und weniger ihr die Köpfe abzuschneiden. "

Susan´s Augen weiteten sich, als sie in Harry´s kleine Ecke spähte. "Ist das ein ritueller Kreis? warum zur Hölle baut er einen Ritual-Kreis?"

Sirius nahm einen zitternden Atemzug hinter ihnen und sagte: "Tu es nicht, Harry. Bitte tu es nicht."

"Tu was nicht?" Tracey fragte.

Tonks 'Haare waren zu Pechschwarz geworden und hingen halb auf ihren Rücken, während die Hand, die nicht von Hermine gehalten wurde, in ihrem Mund zusammengeballt war. Shiva beobachtete gerade schweigend, wie ihr Mündel verzweifelt seine letzte Karte ausspielte.

Sie konnte nur zu jedem Gott und jeder Göttin beten, von der sie wusste, dass sie immer noch eine Mündel haben würde, um ihn zu beschimpfen, nachdem dies vorbei war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry beendete den ersten Kreis und begann seine Zaubersprüche auszusenden, um den inneren Kreis zu bilden. Er konnte bereits die Chimäre hören, die in die beschworene Wand knallte. Schwach bemerkte er, dass das Jaulen vom Löwenkopf und das Gackern der Ziege sich wieder dem Geräusch des Absplitterns von Gesteinsbrocken angeschlossen hatten. Er wollte die Dinge beschleunigen, aber er erinnerte sich an die Warnung vom Sommer. Das Ritual musste perfekt sein oder die Chimäre, hätte einen neuen Leckerbissen.

Er beendete den inneren Kreis und ging in die Mitte des Ritual-Kreises. _Versprich mir, Kind, dass du dieses Ritual nie machen wirst_ , tauchte Shiva´s Stimme in seinen Erinnerungen auf. "Entschuldigung, Shiva. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch tun soll." Mit einem letzten Atemzug begann Harry, die Abschnitte des Animagus Ritual-Kreises zu aktivieren, wie es im Buch beschrieben wurde.

Zwei Sektionen arbeiteten und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es so gut lief wie erhofft. Er ignorierte standhaft die Tatsache, dass Risse und schon ein Spalt in der Wand vor ihm auftauchten. Er ging über zum nächsten Abschnitt. Drei weitere Teile des Rituals wurden aktiviert, bevor Harry das Ungleichgewicht in dem Schema um sich herum spürte.

Mit verzweifelten Augen begann Harry das sechste Segment mit Energie zu füllen. Er hatte eine Komponente beinahe verpasst. Sein Zauberstab bewegte sich weiter und die Kraft floss weiter, als er verzweifelt nach dem Ausschau hielt, was er im letzten siebten Abschnitt tun musste.

 **Katze**.

Er brauchte eine Katze. Er konnte keine Katze beschwören oder verwandeln. Das könnten Vögel oder andere Säugetiere kaum bewältigen.

Das sechste Segment blitzte auf, als Harry damit fertig war. In einem Schrei der Frustration und der Verzweiflung hielt er sich an die Macht, um den letzten Abschnitt anzutreiben. Vielleicht wäre es nicht so schlimm, für den Rest seines Lebens in Tiergestalt zu stecken. Er konnte sich in Hermine und Tonk´s Schoß zusammenrollen. Shiva hatte gesagt, sie sei eine Katzenperson. Er kam gut mit Krummbein aus. Es wäre besser als sicher tot zu sein. Vielleicht würde Voldemort ihn sogar in Ruhe lassen, wenn er ständig eine Katze wäre?

Harry´s stille Gedanken waren völlig entgleist, als die Mauer schließlich zerbrach und die Chimäre durch das Loch sprang, das sie geformt hatte. Harry warf verzweifelt seine Kraft in das letzte Ritual-Segment, als die Vorderpfote der Chimäre im Kreis landete. Beide Gegner erstarrten, als die fertige Magie den gesamten rituellen Kreis in strahlend weißem Licht erleuchtete, das Harry und die eindringende Chimäre umgab.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Menge hielt den Atem an, als Harry und sein Angreifer in einem Blitz des Glanzes verschwanden. Luna weinte und Sirius hielt sich am liebsten an Amelia´s Hand. Daphne hatte sowohl Tracey´s Hand als auch Hermines Schulter fest genug im Griff, dass sie wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde. Neville, Susan und Hannah waren alle zusammen gebeugt. Shiva, Tonks und Hermine starrten alle nur ausdruckslos auf das Schlachtfeld.

Das helle Licht fiel abrupt ab und schien in die Mitte des Ritual-Kreises zurückzugelangen. Die Chimäre stolperte und schüttelte alle drei Köpfe. An Harry´s Stelle gab es einen großen nachtschwarzen Panther, der ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte. Der Panther blinzelte mit großen grünen Augen und nieste in den Boden. Ein Zischen ertönte aus dem Schlangenkopf der Chimäre, dem ersten der drei Köpfe des Tieres, der sich vollständig löste.

Der Panther sah zu dem Zischen auf und gab einen leises Fauchen von sich. Seine Augen verengten sich und seine Krallen dehnten sich aus. Die Chimäre stürzte sich auf Harry und er sprang zur Seite. Der Schlangenkopf peitschte heraus und Harry schlitzte seine Krallen auf und hinterließ tiefe Spuren im schuppigen Fleisch. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und stieß sich sofort mit allen vier Pfoten ab. Mit einem Gebrüll sprang die Chimäre hinter ihm her. Harry erreichte das Ei und der Kopf schubste es vom Podest, zielte so, dass es durch den offenen Ausgang rollte. Die Zeit, die er gebraucht hatte, um zu zielen, ließ die Chimäre aufholen und mit einer Pfote ausholen, um Harry zur Seite zu drücken. Der Panther spürte, dass es kam und drehte sich unter der größeren Bestie. Er sprang drüber, als er sprang und eine klaffende Wunde an der Unterseite der Chimäre öffnete sich. Ein Brüllen des Schmerzes wurde mit einem Gelächter des Erfolges beantwortet.

Die Chimäre drehte sich nach Harry um, der bereits auf den Ausgang der Arena zusteuerte. Harry sprang durch, gerade als die Chimäre in die Schutzzauber knallte und vor Frust knurrend zu Boden fiel.

Der Panther wandte sich für einen Moment dem Tier zu und schauderte. Im nächsten Moment stand anstelle des Panthers ein sehr verprügelter, sehr müder, sehr menschlicher Harry Potter in einem zerrissenen Hemd und zerrissenen Hosen dort, der auf die Chimäre zurückschaute, die auf der anderen Seite des Tors herumstreifte. Er neigte seinen Kopf und sagte: "Danke, schätze ich. Ich weiß, dass du dich ziemlich angestrengt hast, um mich und alles zu töten, aber ... nun, du hast mir wirklich am Ende geholfen. Also danke."

Harry gab der griechischen Chimäre einen letzten Gruß, nahm sein Ei und ging zum medizinischen Zelt. Die Stille hinter ihm war so donnernd wie der Applaus der Anderen.


	23. Fallout

**Fallout**

Harry ging in das offene medizinische Zelt und brach praktisch auf das für ihn bereit gestellte Bett zusammen. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen die Krankenstation war er noch nie so glücklich gewesen, sich in eines von Madame Pomfrey´s Betten zu legen. Die Medi- Hexe eilte zu ihm und fing sofort an, diagnostische Sprüche zu werfen, während sie über _"Idiotischen Organisatoren und ihre Idiotischen Ideen"_ murmelte. Harry grunzte nur zustimmend.

"'´Arry!" schrie Fleur, sprang von ihrem eigenen Bett auf und rannte hinüber. "'´Arry, geht es dir gut! Ich habe versucht, von den Zuschauerpodest aus zuzuschauen, aber eure Krankenschwester hat mir nicht erlaubt, das Zelt zu verlassen." Sie warf Pomfrey einen herablassenden Blick zu, den sie komplett ignorierte und stattdessen Zaubertränke zu Harry schubste. Eine Grimasse schneidend schluckte er sie und wandte sich Fleur zu.

"Gott, dieses Zeug schmeckt schrecklich. Wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, dass du es nicht gesehen hast. Ich werde wahrscheinlich schon von allen anderen angeschrien werden, also kannst du wenigstens nicht mitmachen."

Fleur´s Augen verengten sich. "Und warum sollten die Anderen dich anschreien? Wie schlimm war es?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, reichte ihm Pomfrey einen weiteren Trank. "Potter, deine körperlichen Verletzungen werden durch die ersten paar Tränke behoben und ich habe die größeren Schnitte und Blutergüsse geheilt. Du hast jedoch eine ziemlich starke magische Erschöpfung und das kann nur durch Ruhe behoben werden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du für mindestens eine Stunde „Wach" sein musst, daher hab ich hier einen Pepper-Up Trank. Nimm ihn oder nicht, deine Entscheidung. Erinnere dich nur, daran, wenn du ihn nicht nimmst, dass die Erschöpfung gepaart mit deinen niedrigen Magischen Level sehr abrupt kommen wird. "

Harry nickte, sah sich den Trank an, seufzte und schluckte ihn runter. Er schüttelte den Kopf als ihm Dampf aus den Ohren kam und wandte sich wieder Fleur zu. "Die Chimäre wurde nicht durch das Verlieren von zwei ihrer Köpfe gebremst und ich konnte die dumme Schlange nicht besiegen. Ich konnte sie nicht einfangen, da sie zu schnell war und die Arena zu breit war, so dass ich ... mich in etwas verwandelte ... ein Animagus, um genau zu sein ... "Er rieb sich den Nacken und starrte auf den Boden, während das Mädchen vor ihm nur blinzeln konnte. Auf seiner anderen Seite erstarrte Madame Pomfrey, griff nach einer Salbe und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Die Krankenschwester begann sehr langsam zu sprechen: "Potter, vielleicht sollte ich dich auch wegen einer Kopfverletzung untersuchen ..."

Er schnaubte. "Nun, es hat meinen Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand geschlagen. Aber glaub mir, ich übertreibe nicht mit dem Animagus- Ding."

"Du ... wurdest ein Animagus ... um die Aufgabe zu überleben ...", sagte Fleur leise und sank in einen Stuhl in der Nähe. " _Mon Dieu_."

Von der anderen Seite des Zeltes fing Fred an so laut zu lachen, dass er von seinem Stuhl fiel. "Und ich dachte, dass meine Leistung die ungeheuerlichste sein würde! Du machst auch nie halbe Sachen, Harry! Gut gemacht Kumpel!"

Krum schaute nur zwischen allen Anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und sie nennen mich verrückt ..."

Die Zeltdecke platzte auf und Daphne und Luna rannten hinein. Beide blieben stehen sahen zu Fred und begannen leise zu lachen, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandten und vor Erleichterung seufzten. Luna machte einen fliegenden Sprung und Harry schaffte es gerade noch das kleinere Mädchen zu fangen bevor ihr Kopf in seiner Brust vergraben war und ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen waren. Daphne war in ihrer Herangehensweise subtiler, aber sie war nicht weniger sanft darin, wie sie ihn in eine Umarmung zog.

"Das war extrem beeindruckend, Harry", murmelte Daphne. "Aber, bitte, tu das nie wieder. Es wäre ziemlich schwer, meinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nun mit einem Panther verbündet bin."

Luna schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: "Du wärst immer willkommen, meine Ausflüge mit Daddy zu besuchen, wenn du als große Katze stecken bleibst, Harry. Daddy hat immer gesagt, die blabbernden Huddinger würden sich zu Katzen hingezogen fühlen."

Harry kicherte nur. "Danke, Mädchen. Wo sind die Anderen? Ich habe irgendwie erwartet, dass Hermine und Shiva wenigstens hier sind und mich anbrüllen, weil ich ein verdammter Gryffindor bin."

Luna zog sich schließlich zurück und setzte sich neben Fleur. "Tracey und Neville halfen einige der Anderen sich zu beruhigen, während Professor Lupin und Madame Bones sich die unerwarteten Extrabündnisse ansahen. Hermine, Tonks, Shiva und Sirius waren ..." Sie verstummte und sah Daphne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an ein bisschen wissendes Grinsen.

Daphne schenkte Harry ein räuberisches Grinsen. "Gut darüber ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die vier gingen auf die Richterloge zu, Hermine folgte leicht hinter ihnen und hielt ihr Notizbuch wie ein Schild an ihre Brust gedrückt. Tonks war vorne mit kurzen Haaren und stachelig in einer flammenden roten Farbe mit orangefarbenen Highlights. Es sah bemerkenswert aus, dass ihr Kopf tatsächlich in Flammen stand, eine Illusion, die noch überzeugender wurde, als sie sich leicht bewegte. Shiva und Sirius sahen beide genauso wütend aus, obwohl ihnen die Theatralik fehlte. Auf halber Strecke gesellten sich die Delacour´s und die Krum´s zu ihnen, ebenso wie Arthur Weasley, obwohl alle ein wenig Abstand von Hermine hielten.

"Dumbledore, Bagman! Was zum Teufel sollte diese Scheiße ?!" knurrte Tonks, als sie auf sie zu stampfte. Sie steckte einen Finger in die Brust des alten Mannes, während Shiva Bagman finster ansah. Der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten schluckte und schob sich auf seinen Platz zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte Tonks nur mit seinem glitzern in den Augen und seinem großspurigen Lächeln an. "Ich fürchte, du musst etwas genauer werden Nympha -"

Tonks unterbrach ihn, indem sie seinen Bart packte und daran zog. Das umgebende Personal keuchte auf und zog sich zurück. Die ganze Theatralik verließ Tonks und ihre Stimme fiel um einige Dezibel. "Nenne noch einmal meinen Namen alter Mann und ich werde diesen Bart um deinen Hals wickeln. Du und diese Idioten", sie winkte mit ihrer freien Hand den anderen Richtern zu, "saßt einfach nur hier und saht einem Attentatsversuch auf einen 14jährigen Jungen zu, von deiner eigenen Schule. "

Bagman hob die Hand und sagte mit einer erzwungenen, heiteren Stimme: "Das scheint jetzt ein bisschen hart zu sein. Es war nur ein Teil des Turniers."

Shiva verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, um zu vermeiden, ihren Zauberstab auf den Mann zu ziehen. Neben ihr ließ Tonks Dumbledore los und trat neben sie. "Bagman, kannst du mir erklären, wo in den Regeln steht, dass die Arena gesperrt wird, sobald ein Kämpfer ins Spiel kommt?" fragte Shiva. Als Bagman gerade die Stirn runzelte, fuhr sie fort: "Wie steht es mit den Regeln, dass es verboten ist, Dinge von außerhalb des Feldes zu beschwören?" Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber es blieb ihm nichts mehr zu sagen. "Oder vielleicht könntest du erklären, wie nicht ein, sondern vier Klasse fünf Kreaturen die Gegner waren. Besonders im Licht der Trimagischen Regeln, die klar sagen, dass alle Kreaturen über Klasse vier. aufgrund der damit verbundenen Risiken, nicht zu empfehlen sind, als Gegner für die Champions. " Bagman war sprachlos. "Das habe ich mir gedacht", nickte Shiva.

Umbridge stieß ihr lästiges " _hehem_ " aus und stand mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf. "Sie sollten es besser wissen, als hier herein zu kommen und Drohungen zu machen, Miss Tonks, Professor, Black." Sirius 'Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. "Das Ministerium hat immer einen Grund für seine Handlungen."

Sirius trat vor und richtete seinen Blick auf die rosa Kröte. "Oh, das war eine Entscheidung des Ministeriums? Vielleicht möchten Sie diese Gründe erklären, bevor ich ein Treffen des Zaubergamots einberufe, um Sie zu anzuklagen."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und strich seinen zerknautschten Bart glatt. "Nun, ich glaube, das könnte etwas übereilt sein. Wir sollten Dolores erlauben, zu sprechen, bevor wir weitere Anschuldigungen machen." 

Umbitch nickte Dumbledore höflich zu und drehte sich mit ihrem Lächeln zu den Anderen um. "Obwohl ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass sie es verdienen, überhaupt etwas erklärt zu bekommen ... da das Ministerium gerne irgendwelche ... beunruhigenden Implikationen vermeiden würde, werde ich versuchen, das klarzustellen. Der Schutzbann wurde erst heute Morgen hinzugefügt. Es war ein Versuch, jeden möglichen Schaden zu verhindern, die die Zuschauer treffen könnte. Nichts rein, nichts raus. Alle waren durch die brillante Weitsicht absolut sicher. Können sie sich die Gefahr vorstellen, wenn der Drache randaliert hätte? «

Shivas finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. "Oh, und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Verhindern von Beschwörungen in diesem Fall einfach ein _'schrecklicher Unfall_ ' war."

"Sehr bedauerlich", stimmte Umbridge zu, ihr Grinsen breitete sich aus.

Shiva deutete auf Hermine. "Hermine?"

Der Bücherwurm trat vor und öffnete ihr Notizbuch, um ihre Gesichtszüge in einen völlig neutralen Ausdruck zu bringen. "Die Organisatoren des Turniers werden alle Anstrengungen unternehmen, um sicherzustellen, dass keiner der Wettkämpfer diskriminiert wird. Exotische Formen der Magie sind erlaubt, und es dürfen keine Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen werden, um ihre Verwendung zu verhindern. Dies schließt das mit ein, ist aber nicht darauf beschränkt artspezifische Magie, Ritual-basierte Magie, gestaltete Magie und komponentenbasierte Magie beschränkt. Die einzige Einschränkung besteht darin, dass die anfängliche Aufgabe mit einem einzigen Zauberwirkungswerkzeug begonnen werden erforderliche Komponenten können bei der Aufgabeninitiierung herbeigerufen werden und die Organisatoren sorgen dafür dass dies nicht gestört wird. Der Geist des Turniers hat in diesen ungewöhnlichen Situationen Priorität. Abschnitt 512, Unterabschnitt C, Absatz 5. "

Hermine sah auf und ein Hass erschien auf ihrem Gesicht bevor sie zu ihrer neutralen Maske zurückkehrte. "Zum Thema der magischen Bestien sagen die Regeln -"

"Das ist genug, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Ich glaube, wir können zugeben, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben, als wir die Schutzzauber in einer voreiligen Entscheidung zum Schutz der Öffentlichkeit errichtet haben."

Sirius knurrte, aber Tonks sprach, bevor er etwas sagen konnte: "Oh nein, alter Mann! Du verdrehst das nicht, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als wären deine Arschlöcher die belagerten Guten, die von der verstörten Familie angegriffen werden. Der wahrscheinlichste Grund, warum Harry in diese Sache verwickelt wurde, war, dass jemand versucht hat, ihn zu töten, und jetzt hilfst du ihnen dabei. Diese Barriere wurde nicht errichtet, um zu verhindern, dass die Kreaturen uns angreifen. Sie sollte verhindern, dass Harry seine normalen Kampfmittel erreicht und verhindern, dass jemand anderes eintritt, um einen Champion in Schwierigkeiten zu retten."

Umbridge breitete die Arme aus und kicherte. "Schade, dass sie das jetzt nicht wirklich beweisen können, oder?"

Karkaroff stand auf und wandte sich an die Gruppe. "Weder Madame Maxime noch ich wurden bis unmittelbar vor der Aufgabe über diese Änderung informiert. Wir waren von mehreren der Implikationen selbst genervt, waren aber überzeugt, dass dies eine akzeptable Sicherheitsmaßnahme war."

Maxime erhob sich ebenfalls und verbeugte sich vor den Anderen. "Sie haben meine Zusicherungen, dass wir nicht ahnten, dass es auch die Einführung von Gegenständen durch die Grenze von außen verhindern würde. Es war niemals Absicht, Monsieur Potter zu benachteiligen. Wenn in Zukunft Sicherheit notwendig ist, werde ich es tun persönlich sicherstellen, dass es nur eine Einbahnstraße ist. "

Bagman nickte hastig und nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen Mittelweg. "Ja, ja genau. Sie haben vollkommen recht. Kein Champion sollte unnötigerweise belästigt werden, noch sollten Rettungen verhindert werden! Dies war einfach ein unglücklicher unvorhergesehener Nebeneffekt einer Entscheidung in letzter Minute. Es wird nicht noch einmal passieren."

Krum´s Vater trat neben Sirius. "Ich hoffe auch, dass diese Entscheidung, zwei der tödlichsten Kreaturen in dieser Hemisphäre einzuschließen, kein Hinweis auf weitere Komplikationen sein wird. Unser Verständnis war, dass dies ein freundschaftlicher Wettkampf sein sollte, kein Blutsport. Es überrascht mich zu sehen, dass Ihr Ministerium bei dieser Todesrate eine „Genehmigung" für eine der Aufgaben bekommen hat ", endete er mit einem unangenehmen Tonfall.

Sébastien Delacour hob die Hand vom Rand der Gruppe und sagte: "Ich bin bereit, diese ganze Aufgabe als Ergebnis schlechter Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Ich würde das auch gerne erwähnen, wenn wir einen Nundu oder etwas Ähnliches sehen sollten. So dumm bei dieser Veranstaltung ... nun, das könnte in Zukunft zu eher schlechten Beziehungen mit Frankreich führen. "

"Und eine ziemlich ungewöhnlich erniedrigte Meinung von all dem involvierten Personal. Einschließlich dir selbst, Dumbledore. Ich hätte erwartet, dass ein besseres Urteil von dir kommt", sagte Arthur traurig den Kopf schüttelnd.

Tonks schnaubte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, während Hermine ihr folgte. Shiva starrte Umbridge noch einen Moment lang an. "Mach so weiter mit meinen Mündel, Kröte, und wirst herausfinden, warum Voldemort mit eingeklemmten Schwanz weggerannt ist." Sie drehte sich um und stolzierte hinaus. Sirius lächelte und klatschte mit einem entschieden falschen Beifall zum Abschied.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Luna und Daphne waren zu ihren Plätzen auf den Tribünen zurückgekehrt, während Harry und die anderen Champions zurück in die Mitte der geräumten Arena gingen, um ihre Punkte zu erhalten. Harry hatte etwas Hilfe dabei gehabt, seine Hose in etwas zu verwandeln, das beim Gehen kaum noch auseinanderfallen würde, aber sein Hemd war immer noch größtenteils zerfetzt.

Er stand am Ende neben Fleur und lächelte seine Freunde an, als er alle erblickte. Hannah klammerte sich immer noch an Neville, aber Tracey bemerkte ihn und gab ihm einen Daumen hoch. Alle Augen konzentrierten sich schnell auf Dumbledore als er aufstand und anfing zu sprechen. "Nun, das war sicher ein aufregendes Ereignis heute Morgen. Es ist noch nicht ganz vorbei, da die Punkte noch vergeben werden müssen." Der Schulleiter hielt inne und nickte den Champions zu, die seinen großväterlichen Blick fest hielten. "Alle Champions haben sehr eindrucksvoll ihre Künste gezeigt, und während wir nichts lieber tun würden, als euch alle gleich zu bewerten, funktioniert ein Wettbewerb leider nicht so. Miss Delacour, bitte treten Sie vor, um Ihre Punkteverteilung zu erhalten. Die Punktzahlen werden von 1-10 sein."

Als Fleur auftrat, hob Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und warf eine 8 in die Luft. "Ein leichter Punktabzug, um der Hydra die Möglichkeit zu geben, einen zusätzlichen Kopf zu bilden, sowie das Fehlen diverser Zaubersprüche. Ausgezeichnete Manövrierbarkeit, Geschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit."

Madame Maxime stand und warf eine 9. "Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass die Hydra einen fünften Kopf bekommen hat, ein Fehler war. Jedoch wurde die Aufgabe mit großer Geschwindigkeit und Geschicklichkeit erledigt."

Karkaroff zögerte und seufzte, bevor er eine 8 schickte. "Null Verletzungen. Sehr beeindruckend."

Bagman gab Fleur eine 9. "Ausgezeichnet Miss Delacour!"

Umbridge überlegte einen Moment bevor sie eine 4 aufschoss. Die überwältigenden Schreie des Unglaubens und Spottes verschluckten ihre anfänglichen Kommentare und Umbridge musste sie wiederholen, nachdem Dumbledore alle mit einem Kanonenschuss beruhigt hatte. "Sie waren gezwungen, ihr Erbe zu nutzen, um vor Verletzungen zu flüchten und das zu beenden, was sie begonnen haben, das Biest zu bezwingen. Eine geschicktere Hexe wäre in der Lage gewesen, die Aufgabe zu erledigen, ohne so verzweifelte Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Und sie haben uns solch eine _„Barberei"_ gezeigt, indem sie die Kreatur getötet haben, als sie bereits besiegt worden war! "

Fleur knurrte leise, als sie zurücktrat und „ _Vorurteil belastete kleine Kröte"_ murmelte sie dabei. Harry beugte sich vor und stieß gegen ihre Schulter. "Hey", flüsterte er aus seinem Mundwinkel, "Du hast Karkaroff dazu gebracht, dich zu loben. Jeder weiß, dass Umbitch böse ist. Genieß den Sieg."

"Danke dafür ´Arry", antwortete Fleur.

Fred trat vor und Dumbledore schickte eine 7 in den Himmel. "Während du völlig unverletzt warst, gab es auch keine sichtbaren Zaubersprüche. Ein genialer Gebrauch von Zaubertränken, aber sie waren grenzwertig inakzeptabel. Seien Sie vorsichtig in der Zukunft, Mr. Weasley."

Maxime hat Fred auch eine 7 gegeben. "Obwohl das sicherlich amüsant war, hätte ich gerne mehr Zauber gesehen."

Karkaroff gab Fred ebenfalls eine 8. "So wie die anderen. Mehr Sprüche, Junge. Beeindruckender Umgang mit Ressourcen und gute Voraussicht."

Bagman zuckte die Achseln, bevor er eine 7 warf. "Ich habe kein Problem mit dem Mangel an Zaubersprüchen, Mr. Weasley. Ich denke, dass Sie uns ein Gebiet gezeigt haben, in dem wir die Regeln verbessern müssen. Wenn Mr. Potter seine Runensteine nicht in die Arena bringen darf, dürfen diese Tränke auch in Zukunft nicht erlaubt sein." Er hielt inne und fixierte den Rotschopf. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Tränke das können ..."

Umbridge gab Fred einen 5 was zu mehr Buhs führte. "Ich stelle ihre Missachtung der Regeln und der festgelegten Prozedur fest. Ich würde nicht weniger von einem Weasley erwarten."

Fred schnaubte, als er zurücktrat und Harry hörte, wie er leise sagte: "Warte, bis Percy von dieser Bemerkung der Kröte hört. Wir werden sehen, wie viel Papierkram mit der Dicke des Kessels er schreiben kann, mit der du nach dem heutigen Tag fertig werden musst."

Krum trat vor und Dumbledore gab ihm eine 9. "Wirklich hervorragende Beinarbeit und Zauberkombinationen. Ein leichter Abzug für Verletzungen, aber insgesamt sehr beeindruckend."

Maxime erzielte Krum mit einer 7. "Eine einzige Verletzung gegen einen Mantikor. Gut gemacht. Sie hätten wirklich nicht erwarten sollen, dass er auf Anhieb schlief und hätten sie ein wenig gewartet, dann hätten Sie freie Bahn gehabt."

Karkaroff schickte eine 10 in die Luft. "Extremer Mut gegen einen Mantikor. Ein kleiner Fehler in der Reichweite, aber ansonsten eine hervorragende Darstellung der Fähigkeiten."

Bagman gab Krum eine 8. "Gut gemacht, Mister Krum. Gut gemacht! Ausgezeichnete Reflexe!"

Umbridge stand auf und schickte ohne Zögern eine 10 in die Luft. "Ich habe eine solche Demonstration von Können und Magie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Krum trat zurück und runzelte die Stirn und sagte leise: "Ich habe diese 10er nicht verdient."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als er aufstand, um seine eigenen Noten zu bekommen. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und schickte eine 6. Die Reaktion der Menge war zu diesem Punkt ziemlich dürftig und wieder musste Dumbledore einen lauten Knall loslassen, bevor er sprechen konnte. "Während die Darstellung von Zauberei sehr beeindruckend war, konnte man die Chimäre nicht passieren, bis außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen ergriffen wurden. Ich rate zu mehr Übung in der Zukunft, Mr. Potter."

Harry schnaubte dabei. "Versuch du mal als Viertklässler, eine Chimäre zu bezwingen, wenn dir dabei noch Hilfsmittel verwehrt werden", murmelte er.

Maxime sah für einen langen Moment auf ihn runter bevor sie endlich eine 10 aussandte. Harry starrte mit großen Augen als sie ihre Gründe nannte. "Sie waren eindeutig unterlegen, haben aber immer wieder andere Methoden versucht. Ihr Einfallsreichtum war beeindruckend, genauso wie ihre Entschlossenheit. Ein großartiges Ergebnis, Monsieur."

Karkaroff seufzte und schickte eine 9. "Ich war beeindruckt von der Fähigkeit und Sturheit, die gezeigt wurde. Der erfolgreiche Abschluss eines rituellen Kampfes war auch bemerkenswert."

Bagman stand auf und schickte eine 10 los. "Ich habe keinen Ritual-Kreis mehr gesehen, seit ich in der Schule war! Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter!"

Umbridge stand auf und warf eine 2 in die Luft. Dumbledore wurde gezwungen, zwei Kanonen-Explosionen zu senden, bevor der Lärm so weit abgesenkt war, dass sie sprechen konnte. "Wirklich jetzt, wenn ich dir eine Null geben könnte, würde ich es tun, aber als du das Ei erfolgreich wiedergefunden hast und nicht gestorben bist, bin ich gezwungen, mindestens zwei Punkte zu vergeben. Das war eine schreckliche Erscheinung. Du warst nicht in der Lage die Kreatur zu besiegen, Es hat dich immer wieder überlistet und du hast eine illegale Verwandlung gezeigt, um alles zu verbessern. Bleib hinterher zurück, Potter. "

Harry verengte seine Augen, als er zurücktrat. Natürlich würde Umbitch das verdrehen. Es würde wahrscheinlich Auroren geben, die darauf warteten, ihn zu verhaften, sobald sich die Menge zerstreute. Dumbledore gab ein paar Plattitüden von sich, während Fleur seine Hand ergriff. Sie beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie wird dich nirgendwohin bringen, wenn ich etwas dazu sagen habe. Und selbst wenn sie es versuchen ... na ja, Frankreich liefert seine eigenen Bürger nicht aus."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, suchte aber nach den Worten. Er drehte sich nur zu Fleur um und starrte sie mit einem schlaffen Kiefer an. Sie kicherte und tätschelte seine Wange. "Ich sage nur, ´Arry. Es ist ein bisschen langweilig, um alles in Erinnerung zu behalten." Er entschied sich schließlich für ein betäubtes Nicken.

Die meisten Zuschauer begannen sich zu zerstreuen, während Harry und Fleur zum Ausgang gingen, wobei Fred und Krum dicht hinter ihnen waren. Wahrlich, sobald Harry die Arena verließ, waren drei Auroren in der Nähe. Scrimgeour, Dawlish und ein kahlköpfiger schwarzer Mann mit einem leichten Lächeln. Harry seufzte und sagte: "Hallo. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie zufällig die gesamte Geschichte kennen?"

Scrimgeour runzelte die Stirn, aber Dawlish meldete sich zu Wort, bevor der Boss es tun konnte. "Eine nicht registrierte Animagus-Verwandlung. Da sind keine weiteren Erklärungen nötig. Komm sofort mit, Potter. Da ist eine Zelle, auf der dein Name steht."

"Bist du dumm?" Sirius Stimme schrie um die Ecke. Er kam mit Remus an seiner Seite und die Anderen näher heran. Harry war ein wenig überrascht, dass Amelia ihm erlaubte, Punkt zu machen. "Keine Erklärungen sind nötig? Wie in Merlins Namen hast du das Training bestanden?"

"Wie kannst du es wagen!" schrie Dawlish zurück.

Scrimgeour trat zwischen die beiden, sein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Blick. "Dawlish! Antworte Lord Black nicht! Wir sind nicht wegen ihm da."

Der kahle Mann trat vor und nickte Harry und Sirius zu, bevor er sich zu Amelia umdrehte. "Direktorin Bones, würden Sie bitte diesen kleinen Streit beilegen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir eine Schlüsselinformation nicht erhalten haben."

Amelia lächelte nur. "Lass uns die Unterstaatssekretärin zuerst ein bisschen Ärgern, Shacklebolt." Gleich darauf schlenderte Umbitch aus der Richtung der Tribünen zu ihnen.

Sobald sie nahe genug war, zeigte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Harry. "Dort. Verhaftet den Jungen. Eine unregistrierte Animagus-Verwandlung! Vor Tausenden von Zeugen! Daraus führt kein Weg, Kind. Ein offenerer und geschlossener Fall, habe ich nie zuvor gesehen. Solche Arroganz! Solche unverschämte Missachtung unserer Gesetze! Ich sehe dich in Askaban noch vor ende der Nacht. " Sie schien beinahe zu lachen.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, trat Amelia hinter Sirius hervor und näherte sich Umbridge. "Unregistrierter Animagus? Haben sie davor geschlafen, Untersekretärin? Oder zeigen Sie nur, wie dumm Sie sein können? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt neugierig."

"Wovon reden sie, Amelia?" fragte Umbridge höhnisch. "Der Junge hat nicht einmal versucht es zu verstecken!"

"Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass es das Ergebnis eines Rituals war, das in Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen gefunden wurde. Das Ritual wurde speziell entwickelt, um eine Animagus-Form zu erzwingen. Ich sehe nicht, was er falsch gemacht hat." Amelia hielt inne und tippte sich auf ihr Kinn. "Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich dieses Buch gelesen habe, aber ... oh, wie lautete die Formulierung ... Oh, ich erinnere mich: _'Dieses Ritual wird spektakulär scheitern, wenn der Magier bereits Zugang zu einer Animagus-Form hat.'_ Ja, das war es. Damit wäre dies seine erste Verwandlung. Das heißt, er hat eine volle Woche, um sich zu präsentieren und die Tierform zu registrieren, vorausgesetzt er kann sich wieder verwandeln."

Umbridge runzelte die Stirn. "Wir wissen nicht einmal, dass es das spezielle Ritual war, das er durchgeführt hat. Es könnte eine originelle Lichtshow gewesen sein!"

Amelia seufzte und wandte sich an die drei Auroren. "Scrimgeour, Dawlish, Shacklebolt kehren zu Ihren Pflichten zurück. Es wurde kein Verbrechen begangen. Madame Umbridge", sie wandte sich wieder der rosa Kröte zu und bewegte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab, "Sie sollten wahrscheinlich nach Hause gehen. Oder vielleicht sollten Sie sich beim Minister melden und ihn ihr neuestes Fehlverhalten mitteilen. " Umbridge warf ihre Nase in die Luft und drehte sich um. Die Auroren warteten ein paar Sekunden länger und sahen zwischen Harry und Amelia, bevor sie nickten und gingen.

Krum wandte sich an die Anderen und nickte höflich. "Gut, jetzt, wo die Aufregung vorbei ist, werde ich wohl einen Drink suchen. Ich bin fertig und herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch alle. Angenehmen Abend."

Fred seufzte und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken. "Ich muss Dad und den Rest der Familie suchen. Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich auch bei Charlie entschuldigen, dass sein Drache einige meiner Produkte gefressen hat. Bis später, Kumpel."

Fleur trat einfach zur Seite, als Hermine sich durch die Erwachsenen schob und zu Harry rannte. Er kicherte leise, als sie ihn beinahe mit ihrer Umarmung umwarf und er drückte sie zurück. "Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie ruhig.

Harry nickte und hob ihren Kopf, um sie zu küssen. "Mir geht es gut, Mine. Nur müde." Hermine nickte langsam und ließ ihn gehen.

Shiva trat neben ihn und umarmte ihn. »Ich fühle mich, als würde ich dich anschreien, Kid«, sagte sie. "Ehrlich, obwohl ich viel zu erleichtert bin, dass du am Leben bist, um mir die Mühe zu machen. Du erkennst, wie glücklich ich war, dass das funktioniert hat?"

"Das tue ich", murmelte er in ihre Schulter und lehnte seinen Kopf für einen Moment nach unten. "Ich konnte fühlen, wie geschockt ich war, als ich zur fünften Sektion kam. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte, Shiva. Ich dachte ... Ich habe mit den Meditation-Kram begonnen, den Sirius mir über den Sommer gegeben hat und ich … ich wusste, dass meine Animagus-Form schnell war und ich wusste, dass ich Geschwindigkeit brauchte, um mich wegen der Chimäre fortzubewegen ... Ich konnte diesen dämlichen Schlangenkopf nicht einmal die halbe Zeit sehen, geschweige denn ihn treffen ... Ich ... es tut mir nur leid. "

Shiva raufte seine Haare und drückte ihn zurück auf die Armlänge. "Entschuldige dich nicht, Kid. Es hat am Ende funktioniert. Es war gefährlich, aber du hast nicht wirklich viele Optionen. Ich werde dich nicht dafür anbrüllen, dass du gegen dieses Ding überlebt hast. Und hey, ein Panther ist hübsch genial!" Sie lächelte und schüttelte ihn mit einem gespielten Blick. "Aber wage es nicht, den Möbelkram zu zerkratzen oder du wirst die Strafe nicht mögen!"

Jeder brach in Gelächter aus und die leicht depressive Stimmung löste sich auf. Shiva legte einen Arm über Harry´s Schultern und drehte ihn zur Burg. "Komm schon, Kleiner, lass uns zurück gehen."

Tonks räusperte sich und trat zu Harry´s anderer Seite mit einem leichten Erröten auf ihren Wangen, ihr Haar war entschieden pink. "Eigentlich denke ich, dass ich ihn für eine Minute wegstehle. Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, nehme ich an?" Bei der Antwort nickte sie, "Okay. Ich werde ihn dann in ein paar Minuten zu euch bringen."

Harry sah Tonks neugierig an, als sie ihn zu einem Baum in der Nähe des Schwarzen Sees und weit weg von Anderen führte. Harry lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm und fühlte trotz des Pepper- Ups seine Erschöpfung. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie unglaublich müde er war. "Worüber wolltest du reden, Tonks? Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das Ritual benutzt habe."

Sie winkte mit der Hand und blickte immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm über den See. "Du weißt, dass das töricht war, es hat funktioniert, du lebst, das ist alles, worum ich mich kümmere. Ich werde dich deswegen nicht mehr anschreien als Shiva. Nein, Harry, ich ... ich hätte vor einigen Minuten Dumbledore fast mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgt."

Harry fing an zu lachen, aber er verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht lachte. Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Merlin, du meinst es ernst."

"Ja", seufzte Tonks. "Als ich sah, wie dein Gurtzeug neben den Arena-Schild fiel, schaute ich zur Richterbox und ich bemerkte ein Aufblitzen von ... nun, etwas verdächtiges wie Triumph in seinem Gesicht. Nachdem die Aufgabe vorbei war, konfrontierten wir die Richter, wegen dieser Sache. Ich habe für einen Moment die Beherrschung verloren und packte ihn. Ich habe einen der wichtigsten und bedeutsamstem Zauberer der letzten Hundert Jahre angegriffen."

"Oh", sagte Harry leise.

"Weißt du, warum ich das getan habe, Harry?" Sie verschränkte die Arme und ihr Haar wurde dunkelblau. "Ich habe ein paar schlimme Dinge gesehen, während ich Auror war, aber das war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich die Kontrolle verloren habe. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich jemanden verletzen wollte. Und es war, weil er dich verletzt hat."

"Tonks, ich ..." Harry drehte sich um und sah auf seine Füße hinunter. "Ich weiß das zu schätzen, Tonks, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das wirklich wert bin. Dumbledore ist Machtvoll und wichtig. Du solltest nicht riskieren, auf seine schlechte Seite zu kommen, nur wegen mir."

Harry hörte, wie sie reumütig lachte. "Mann, Pimpf, du musst wirklich an deinen Problemen mit dem Selbstwertgefühl arbeiten. Ich dachte, Hermine und Shiva hätten dir diese Selbstironie genommen."

Er zuckte die Achseln und lächelte matt. "Es kommt noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit."

"Anscheinend", murmelte sie, obwohl sie nicht wütend klang. "Harry, ich habe es satt, das zu bekämpfen und ich habe es satt, so zu tun, als wäre es mir egal. Ich habe es satt, mich selbst zu belügen und zu sagen, dass du nur ein guter Freund bist."

"Tonks, was meinst du damit?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Warum konnten Mädchen nicht einfach sagen, was sie meinten, statt im Kreis zu reden? Er war viel zu müde, um diese Unterhaltung zu verstehen.

Tonks gab ein genervtes Stöhnen von sich. "Merlin, bist du dumm." Harry sah immer noch auf den Boden, als sie auf ihn zuging, seinen Kopf packte und ihn in einen Kuss zog. Harry´s Gedanken stoppten und ohne einen bewussten Impuls von ihm kam ein Arm heraus, der sich um ihre Taille legte, während sich sein anderer gegen den Baumstamm stemmte. Er verlor den Überblick darüber, wie lange sie zusammengeblieben waren. Schließlich zog Tonks sich zurück und atmete tief und schaudernd. "Was ich als Harry bekomme ist ganz einfach: Ist die zweite Freundin immer noch verfügbar?"

Als er sein Gehirn wieder in Gang setzte, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und grinste. "Nicht mehr."

Tonks Gesicht fiel und sie drehte sich um und starrte auf den See mit ihren schwarzen Haaren. "Vergiss einfach, dass ich etwas gesagt habe und - "Sie unterbrach ihr Murmeln, als Harry vortrat und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Er wirbelte sie herum und beugte sich vor, um ihre Lippen wieder zu küssen.

Ein paar Momente später zog Harry sich zurück und lächelte wieder. "Was ich meinte, Nymphe, war, dass die Position vor ungefähr 60 Sekunden besetzt wurde."

"Oh." Tonks blinzelte. Keiner sagte etwas, beide lachten. Tonks 'Haar wurde hellrot und sie streckte die Hand aus. "Nun, da das beschlossen ist, sollten wir wahrscheinlich zurück zum Schloss gehen, damit du ein paar Minuten ruhen kannst, bevor du komplett zusammen brichst."

Die Beiden gingen mit einem passenden schüchternen Lächeln davon. Keiner bemerkte den fetten Käfer, der hinter ihnen vom Baum flog.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging durch das Portrait- Loch in den Gryffindor- Turm, um von lauten Jubel und Chaos empfangen zu werden. Der ganze Ort war mit Luftschlangen dekoriert und Mini-Feuerwerke gingen hin und wieder in die Luft. Fred war in der Mitte der Couch und erzählte, wie er die Aufgabe bewältigte und die Ideen entwickelt hatte. Neville war in der Ecke und erzählte Harry´s Bemühungen, Fleur, hatte ihren Arm um eine errötende Hermine gelegt, Daphne und Tracey waren auf der Couch und unterhielten sich mit Ginny, während Astoria in der Nähe durch das Zimmer hüpfte. Susan und Hannah waren beide im Gespräch mit Lavender, Parvati und Padma; Shiva, Sirius, Remus und Amelia saßen mit Flitwick und McGonagall zusammen, die Butterbier tranken; sogar Su Li und Millicent Bulstrode saßen mit den Gryffindor Jägern zusammen, Luna und Coco lachten alle.

"Wow ...", murmelte Tonks als sie Harry folgte. "Ich habe eine Party erwartet, aber ... Merlin, Hogwarts hat sich seit meinem Abschluss aufgelockert."

"Yeah, kein Scherz", sagte Harry.

"Harry!" Der Raum schien vor Lärm zu explodieren, als die Leute bemerkten, dass er angekommen war. Harry wurde sofort in die Menge gezogen. Er wurde dazu überredet viele Hände zu schütteln, und ihm wurde oft auf den Rücken geklopft, bevor er schließlich in der Nähe von Fred und Daphne auf der Couch ankam. Als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum sah, sah er, dass Tonks Hermine zur Seite gezogen hatte und einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß nachdem Hermine lächelte und die Metamorphmagus in eine Umarmung zog. Tonks fing seinen Blick auf und warf ihm einen schnellen Daumen hoch zu, bevor er sich mit Fleur und Neville, und einer strahlenden Hermine im Schlepptau, wieder hinsetzte.

"Also, Harry, lass uns den Panther sehen!" rief Fred plötzlich und beugte sich vor. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Oh, nicht doch, Kumpel. Ich habe kostenlos für uns beide geworben und nur Fleur und ich haben es nicht aus erster Hand gesehen. Komm schon! Lass deine Freunde nicht warten!"

"Gut", seufzte Harry und stand auf. Der Raum beruhigte sich und es schien als ob jedes Auge ihn beobachtete. "Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ich das mache, also weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch zu lange drin bleiben kann, okay? Hoffe nicht, dass es euch etwas ausmacht. Es fühlt sich komisch an." Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, sich zu verwandeln. Ein paar Augenblicke später spürte er, wie sich sein Körper bewegte und der Boden plötzlich viel näher war. Er konnte deutlich sehen und spürte die Weichheit des Teppichs unter seinen Pfoten. Harry freute sich gutmütig über Fred, der sein Fell streichelte. Harry atmete tief durch und nieste sofort, als seine Nase nicht mit den unzähligen Gerüchen in der Luft zurechtkam. Er versuchte noch einmal zu atmen und nieste erneut, was noch mehr Niesen hervorrief. Keine dreißig Sekunden nach dem Verwandeln, verwandelte sich Harry zurück und ließ sich zu einem Chor von enttäuschten Stöhnen zurück auf die Couch fallen.

"Hey", brummte Harry, "Versucht ihr, hundert verschiedene Dinge auf einmal zu riechen und dann sehen wir, ob ihr weitermachen wollt. Ihr wollt mich streicheln, okay, aber wir machen es draußen in ein oder zwei Tagen. Wo ich atmen kann." Die Gruppe fing an zu lachen und die Party lief wieder an.

Fred beugte sich vor und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Entschuldigung wegen der Aufgabe, Harry. George und ich fanden das kleine Schlupfloch wegen den Zaubertränken, aber es galt nicht für Runensteine. Wenn ich realisiert hätte, dass du deine Sachen nicht zu dir holen kannst, hätte ich dir welche gegeben. Anscheinend wurden Zaubertränke von niemandem, der die Regeln ursprünglich formulierte, als " _Zauberwirkungswerkzeuge_ " angesehen. Sie hatten ihre eigene Kategorie. Das wird sich wahrscheinlich ändern, wenn das Turnier vorbei ist, aber ich dachte, ich würde die Zweideutigkeit nutzen, um damit durchzukommen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von dem, was Tonks gesagt hat, hast du es gut gemacht, Fred. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht." Der Rotschopf grinste und wandte sich wieder den Erstklässlern zu, die darauf warteten, dass seine Geschichte weiterging.

Harry fühlte, wie er sich etwas zur Seite bewegte, als jemand gegen seine Schulter stieß und er seine Augen öffnete, um Daphne neben sich sitzen zu sehen. "Hey", sagte sie gerade noch laut genug, damit er es über den Tumult hinweg hören konnte.

"Hey", antwortete er.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Harry. Das war ... ziemlich beängstigend." Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie drückte sein Bein. "Ich wusste, dass das gefährlich werden würde, aber das war schlimmer als ich befürchtet hatte. Wir müssen größere Schritte unternehmen, denke ich."

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Ja, ich denke du hast recht.

Daphne nickte mit dem Kopf zu Tonks in der Ecke, die immer noch mit Hermine sprach und lachte. "Also bist du nun mit Tonks offiziell zusammen?"

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er sich voll seiner Freundin zuwandte. Sie lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht nach Slytherin gekommen, weil ich blind bin, Harry." Ihr Grinsen schwand ein wenig und Harry dachte, dass er etwas wie Bedauern auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, bevor es wieder glücklich war und sie ihn umarmte. "Ich freue mich für dich, Harry. Die Beiden kommen gut miteinander aus und sind gut für dich. Erwarte nicht, dass Fleur so schnell aufgeben wird. Und ich habe etwas gegraben, du wirst wahrscheinlich auf eine dritte Option von ihr erhalten."

"Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt und fand es schwer zu folgen, was Daphne sagte. Vielleicht begann der Pepper Up nicht mehr zu wirken.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich bin sicher, Fleur wird es bald genug selbst aufbringen, wenn sie diesen Weg gehen will."

"Ähm, okay", seufzte Harry. "Daphne, würdest du den Anderen sagen, dass ich gehe und schlafen werde? Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass der Trank länger halten sollte, aber ich merke schon wie die Wirkung nachlässt." Daphne nickte und Harry ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungs hoch.

Er hatte gerade noch genug Kraft, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er wieder ins Bett fiel. Da er dachte, er sollte wahrscheinlich wenigstens sein Hemd und seine Hose ausziehen, versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, sich noch ein wenig zu bewegen. Er gab es nach einer Minute auf und lag einfach da. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich wieder, aber Harry konnte sich nicht darum kümmern.

"Ugh, Harry, du kannst nicht in diesen Klamotten schlafen. Sie sind dreckig. Komm, lass mich dir helfen, dich auszuziehen, dann kannst du schlafen", klingelte die sanfte Stimme von Hermine in seinen Ohren.

"Hey, Mine", murmelte Harry und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

"Komm schon", sagte sie, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in eine halb sitzende Position. Harry stöhnte protestierend. Hermine kicherte und manövrierte ihn so, dass sie sein Hemd über seinen Kopf ziehen konnte. "Da. Du kannst dich jetzt zurück legen. Du trägst Hosen, ja?"

"Ja, Mine", sagte Harry und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke. Er spürte, wie sie sich zu seinen Hosen bewegte. "Also bist du nicht sauer auf Nymphe?"

Hermine hielt inne. "Nymphe? Oh, du meinst Tonks. Nein, Harry, ich bin nicht sauer. Es wäre ziemlich heuchlerisch von mir, sauer zu sein, wenn ich diejenige war, die das begonnen hat."

"Immer noch…"

Hermine kicherte. "Harry, ich mag Tonks. Und sie ist sehr beschützend dir gegenüber. Du hättest sie früher mit Dumbledore sehen sollen."

"Sie sagte, sie schnappte sich seinen Bart", murmelte Harry.

"Es war herrlich. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so mutig."

"Du bist tapfer, Mine." Sie hatte es schließlich geschafft, seine Hose auszuziehen und zog auch seine Socken herunter, sodass er nur seine Boxer-Shorts anhatte.

"Danke, Harry. Hebe deine Beine hoch. Komm schon, steig jetzt auf das Bett. Du wirst einen schrecklichen Krampf kriegen, wenn du halb auf dem Bett und halb daneben schläfst." Er bewegte sich und zog seine Beine an die Stelle, an der sie Regie führte und fühlte, wie sie die Decke über ihn zog. "Schlaf ein bisschen, Harry. Ich liebe dich."

"Liebe dich auch, Mine. Sag Nymphe und den Anderen, dass ich ihnen eine gute Nacht wünsche ..." Harry gähnte und schlief ein, während Hermine lächelte und zu der Party zurück schlüpfte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore schritt in sein Büro und setzte sich mit einem schweren Seufzer an seinen Schreibtisch. Fawkes beobachtete ihn geistesabwesend, wie er die Portraits erstarren lies und zu murmeln begann. "Das Glück, das mit dieser Aufgabe verbunden war ... würde man verzeihen, wenn man denkt, dass eine höhere Macht dazu beigetragen hat." Albus rieb sich den Bart und spähte auf sein Denkarium im Regal. " Zufälligkeiten passieren doch und Harry Potter hat nichts, wenn nicht das beste Glück zu den schlimmsten Zeiten. Fudge wird sich wahrscheinlich auf Dolores stützen, um ihre Angriffe auf den Jungen ab zudämpfen. Sicher hilft das nicht, dass die halbe Schule und bald die Hälfte des Landes glauben, dass dies ein bewusster Mordversuch auf sein Leben war. "

Fawkes trillerte leise. Vielleicht begann sein Gefährte endlich, seine Fehler zu erkennen?

"Ich muss einfach subtiler sein. Die Frau ist ein Narr in höchstem Maße. Es gibt immer noch die Aspekte zu beachten. Sie sind völlig fremd und es ist völlig verständlich, dass niemand von uns wusste, welche Gefahren mit ihrer Verwendung verbunden sind. " Albus nickte langsam. "Ja. Das wird funktionieren. Harry mag Glück haben, aber das sollte sich leicht ausgleichen, wenn seine eigene Dunkelheit sein Gegner ist."

Fawkes summte ein trauriges Lied. Albus irrte sich gefährlich nahezu Unverzeihlich. Der Phönix war so lange mit dem alten Mann zusammen gewesen ... doch alle hatten einen kritischen Punkt. Albus Probleme wurden immer größer. Bald würde Fawkes nicht mehr in der Lage sein, Ausreden für den Mann zu finden.

"Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch einen anderen Weg, mein Freund", flüsterte Albus, als er Fawkes ansah. "Die heutigen Ereignisse lieferten nur einen weiteren Beweis, fürchte ich. Auch ohne seine Runen ist Harry Potter gefährlich. Wir müssen jetzt handeln, bevor er die Chance hat, noch mehr Kraft und Können zu erlangen. Da Barty ihn ins Turnier gebracht hat, könnte es noch als Voldemort´s Hand zählen. Die Prophezeiung wird erfüllt, der Horkrux zerstört, die Geburt eines zukünftigen Dunklen Lords verhindert und der Weg wäre frei, um Tom für immer zu zerstören. "

Fawkes konnte sich nur abwenden. Wie war Albus zu diesem Punkt gekommen? Wie hatte er all seine alten Gefühle und Überzeugungen vergessen? War es die Krankheit, die ihn hierher drängte oder was es einfach Erschöpfung? Sah er wirklich nicht, wie nahe seine Gedanken denen seines alten Liebhabers entsprachen?

"Ich muss stark bleiben und tun, was richtig ist, was einfach ist. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass das erledigt ist", seufzte Albus. _"Für das Größere Wohl."_

Fawkes stieß einen weiteren Trauer erfüllten Schrei aus. Albus 'Kurs war festgelegt. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seinen Freund für immer verließ.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dolores Umbridge schritt am nächsten Morgen in das Büro des Ministers und fühlte sich ziemlich zufrieden mit sich. Sicher, ihr ursprünglicher Plan war noch nicht ganz ausgereizt, aber es hatte ihr eine weitere reizvolle Gelegenheit gegeben. Dieser Idiot dachte, er könnte die Regeln benutzen, um zu entkommen, was ihm bevorstand? Nicht wenn Dolores Jane Umbridge verantwortlich war!

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Fudge und lächelte. "Guten Morgen, Cornelius! Ich -"

Fudge runzelte die Stirn und hob eine Hand, um sie aufzuhalten. "Was zum Teufel ist los in dieser Schule, Dolores? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schlimm das aussieht?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, ich gebe zu, dass der Junge, der ohne bleibende Verletzungen überlebte, frustrierend war, aber ich weiß, wie man mit dem Animagus-Fall umgeht. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist ein wenig Papierkram zu verlieren und dann können wir Potter festnehmen, weil er sich nicht richtig registriert hat."

"Animagus? Verlorene Papiere?" Der Minister lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. "Es ist mir egal, was der Balg getan hat! Hast du diese Dokumente gesehen?!" Er warf zwei gefaltete Tagespropheten über den Tisch. "Zwei Ausgaben, Dolores! Zwei! Eine spezielle Ausgabe letzte Nacht, die sich mit unserer Inkompetenz und einem weiteren heute Morgen beschäftigt!"

Umbridge beugte sich vor, um die Schlagzeilen zu lesen. _**Das Ministerium für Magie unterstützt Tödliches Turnier**_ wurde über die obere Hälfte der Seite der Zeitung der letzten Nacht eingenommen und _ **Sabotage und Missstände während der Ersten Aufgabe**_ wurde entlang der unteren Hälfte gedruckt.

Die zweite Zeitung, die von heute Morgen, war der Überschrift gewidmet: **Harry Potter Der-Junge-der-Betrügt** _ **?**_

Sie zog sich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, wir werden uns ein wenig auf sie stützen müssen, aber wenigstens hat sie den Teil über den Halbblutbetrug erfasst."

Fudge knurrte buchstäblich. "Dieser Artikel ist zu 95% seinem Liebesleben gewidmet! Und es wird auch beiläufig erwähnt, wie wir ihn in diese Sache einwiesen und ihm den vollen, emanzipierten Status als Erwachsener verliehen haben! Du hast mir versichert, dass du das im Griff hast, Dolores. Er sollte der Bösewicht sein, kein _Klatsch-Thema!_ " Fudge schlug eine Hand auf den Tisch. "Potter hat genug Verbündete, dass er als Mitglied des Zauber -Gamots wirklich Ärger machen könnte. Wie konntest du das zulassen?!"

Dolores blinzelte und starrte den Minister einfach an. "Er - was?"

"Als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hatte ich bereits Besuch von den bulgarischen und französischen Ministern! Beide waren sehr enttäuscht darüber, dass fünf X Kreaturen in einer einzigen Kampfaufgabe enthalten waren und dass es einen _"Sicherheitsschild"_ gab, der externe Hilfe verhindert hätte. Beide haben eine deutliche Drohung mit diplomatischen und wirtschaftlichen Sanktionen ausgesprochen, sollten noch eklatantere Sabotageversuche stattfinden! "

"Der Schild war ein Vorschlag von Dumbledore", sagte Umbridge zappelnd. "Er schien zu glauben, dass es perfekt wäre, um die Sicherheit des Publikums zu gewährleisten, während ich merkte, dass es perfekt funktionieren würde, um die Idioten darin zu halten ... sicherlich können wir den ursprünglichen Grund dahinter erklären?"

Fudge runzelte die Stirn und goss sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein. "Warum glaubst du, dass ich immer noch im Amt bin? So berechtigt wie die Ausrede ist, dass sie berechtigte Missstände mit der Methodik und mangelnder Voraussicht in Bezug auf Konsequenzen haben. Ich kann das dem Idioten Bagman nicht einmal vorwerfen, weil du das ganz klar einkalkuliert hast!" Fudge lehnte sich zurück und funkelte sie an. "Beherzige das, Dolores. Ich werde nicht den Kopf für dieses Durcheinander hinhalten."

Umbridge schluckte und nickte. Sie hastete eilig aus dem Büro und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was sie falsch gemacht hatte und was sie übersehen hatte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nymphadora Tonks ging die Auffahrt zum Haus ihrer Eltern hinauf, als ob sie zur Hinrichtung gehen würde. Es war sowieso nicht so anders. Andromeda Tonks wurde vielleicht ein paar Jahre lang aus der Familie verbannt, aber sie war immer noch durch und durch eine Black. Ted Tonks war alles in allem ein netter Mann und er hatte Tonks viel über Humor und Spaß beigebracht, aber ... das Schwert ging in beide Richtungen. Beide Eltern liebten nichts mehr, als ihre Tochter zu ärgern, bis sie explodierte. Und jetzt musste sie ihnen sagen, dass sie nicht nur mit einem jüngeren Mann zusammen war, sie musste ihnen auch mitteilen dass er erst 14 war, und eine der berühmtesten Personen der Magischen Welt war. Das wurde zu einem Alptraum.

Sie überprüfte noch einmal ihre Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass es ein schönes, neutrales Purpur war und schluckte, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte

"Nymphadora, was für eine Überraschung!" Andromeda öffnete die Tür und schloss Tonks in eine Umarmung. Sie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte zu vermeiden, zusammenzuzucken, wenn die Mutter nicht so zimperlich stichelte. Sicher, das Ding mit dem vollen Namen hatte unschuldig genug angefangen, aber Andromeda hatte es in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten nur getan, weil sie wusste, dass sie Tonks damit aufziehen konnte.

"Hey, Mum. Ist Dad hier? Ich muss ein paar Minuten mit euch reden."

"Natürlich, Liebes. Komm rein, setz dich, ich hol uns Tee." Andromeda ging in die Küche als Tonks zur Couch ging. "Ted! Nymphadora ist vorbeigekommen! Geh runter von dieser Höllenmaschine und komm und sag deiner Tochter Hallo!"

"Komme, Liebste!" Ted rief von irgendwo aus dem Inneren des Hauses zurück. Er trat nach einer weiteren Minute ins Wohnzimmer, umarmte Tonks schnell und lächelte wegen ihrer Haare. "Ich mag das Purpur, aber ich denke, es würde besser laufen, wenn deine Augen es etwas ausgleichen. Vielleicht Gelb?"

Tonks hob ihre Augenbrauen und schnaubte. "Was und wie ein Sith aussehen? Nein danke, Dad."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf das Sofa, um die angebotene Teetasse von Andromeda anzunehmen. "Lucas ruinierte gelbe Augen für alle mit dieser Filmreihe."

"Nun, Ted, die meisten Leute können keine gelben Augen haben, also ist das kaum ein fairer Vergleich", tadelte Andromeda.

Tonks stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück. "Warum streiten wir uns über gelbe Augen?"

Andromeda lächelte und tätschelte ihr Bein. "Nun, weil du uns nicht sagen willst, warum du uns besucht hast, natürlich."

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte ...", grummelte sie.

Ted kicherte. "Oh, Dora, du würdest denken du könntest besser lügen."

"Gut für alle anderen, ich kann das gut."

"Aber nicht für uns", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. "Nun, was hast du so früh im Kopf? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du mit deinem Freund in Hogwarts trainieren solltest."

Tonks bewegte sich unbehaglich. "Ähm, nun ... ihr wisst, dass die Erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers gestern war?" Beide Eltern nickten. "Okay, und ihr wisst, dass Harry wirklich bemerkenswert gut in Anbetracht einiger Sabotageversuche war?"

"Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass er das Animagus-Ritual durchgeführt hat. Gefährlich, das auszuspielen. Ich bin froh, dass es für ihn geklappt hat", kommentierte Andromeda.

Tonks nickte. "Ja. Dem stimme ich zu. Er hatte nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. Wir haben danach ein bisschen darüber geredet."

"Du gibst ihm also den Tag frei, Dora?" fragte Ted.

"Nun ja. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin, Dad. Ich ähm ... ich habe dir etwas zu sagen ... Ich wollte diejenige sein, die die Dinge erklärt. Du weißt schon, bevor du es von jemand anderem gehört hast und alles verdreht hast und komisch und nicht cool und hat ein paar verrückte Ideen in deinen Köpfen und hat ihm eine harte Zeit bescherst oder versuchst, es mir zu verbieten oder so ... ja, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin ", beendete sie ihren Satz lahm.

Andromeda lächelte. Ein Frösteln lief Tonks´ Rücken runter. Ihre Mutter lächelte nur, wenn sie eine besonders gute Karte spielen wollte. "Oh, meine Liebe? Also, ich nehme an, dass es um deine Beziehung geht, die du kürzlich mit einem 14-jährigen jungen Mann mit leuchtend grünen Augen eingegangen bist."

Tonks blinzelte und starrte ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an, von denen keiner besonders überrascht war über Andromedas Worte oder Tonks 'mangelnde Reaktion. Sie stöhnte und ließ ihre Haare zu leuchtendem Orange wechseln. "Verdammt, du wusstest es schon. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich es hierher schaffe, bevor du es herausgefunden hast."

Andromeda tätschelte das Bein ihrer Tochter. "Oh, Nymphadora, du solltest mich wirklich besser kennen als das. Ich bin schließlich wieder eine Black dank Sirius. Ich habe Zugang zu all meinen alten Quellen. Hat er dich geschwängert?"

Tonks Augen weiteten sich und sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. "Was?!"

"Hmm, ich nehme an, ich muss die Hochzeitspläne aufstellen, wenn das der Fall ist. Wärt ihr Beide mit der Woche einverstanden sein, in der das Schuljahr endet? Ich würde es natürlich vorziehen zu warten, bis er mindestens 15 ist. Ich will nicht, dass das Baby doch unehelich ist und das würde ziemlich nah dran kommen."

"Mutter! Halt!" schrie Tonks und hielt ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht und versuchte verzweifelt, das Ganzkörper- Erröten zu dämpfen. "Ich bin nicht schwanger! Wir haben nur zweimal geknutscht, ich habe ihn noch nicht gevögelt!"

"Oh gut. Das lässt mir mehr als genug Zeit, um die Hochzeit zu planen!"

"Mum, bitte hör einfach auf!" Tonks stöhnte. "Und wie hast du es herausgefunden? Das ist buchstäblich letzte Nacht passiert!"

"Es ist schon in der Zeitung, Dora", sagte Ted mit einem Lächeln.

Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. "Nun nimm all das Mysterium und den Spaß raus, warum nicht?"

Tonks hatte sich inzwischen aufrecht hingesetzt und starrte ihren Vater an. "In der Zeitung? Schon? Das ... das sollte nicht möglich sein. Ich bin erst gestern nach der Aufgabe über mich hinweggekommen ..." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und rief den Tagespropheten herbei, der ihr aus der Küche in die Hände geflogen kam. Beim Durchlesen sahen sie, wie sich ihre Haare in leuchtende rote Farben verwandelten, ihr Gesicht erhitzte sich und ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut. "Kimmkorn. Ich werde diese Frau umbringen."

Andromeda nippte lässig an ihrem Tee. "Ich habe dir das besser beigebracht, Dora. Mord ist einfach. Du willst lieber es ihr lieber zurückzahlen. Ich denke, wir können viel besser Vergeltung üben, als einen einfachen Mord."

Tonks Augen weiteten sich und sie beruhigte sich wieder. "Du bist wirklich nicht verärgert von ... mir und Harry?"

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich möchten wir den jungen Mann kennenlernen. Wir haben jedoch nicht vergessen, wie er an dich geglaubt hat und dir in den letzten zwei Jahren gute Ratschläge gegeben hat und wie er mehr getan hat, seit er vor drei Jahren unsere Welt betreten hat. Er hat schon mehr Erfahrung, als die meisten Auroren oder Landsleute. Ich bin persönlich nicht besonders glücklich über sein Alter, aber, Schatz, lieber ein jüngerer Mann, der dich schätzt, als ein älterer Mann, der nur deine Fähigkeiten will."

Andromeda hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Ich war fast 40 Jahre älter als ich mit einem Mann verheiratet, als ich 15 war, Dora. Vergiss nie, mit welcher Familie ich aufgewachsen bin. Da ich annehme, da ich keine Spiele spielen, werde um den Mann ins Bett zu kriegen, wirst du dir was anderes einfallen lassen müssen, um ihn für dich zu gewinnen, knurrte Tonks und Andromeda verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe keine wirklichen Probleme außer der Empfehlung, vorsichtig zu sein, auf die Kritik und die Kommentare vorbereitet zu sein und sicherzustellen, dass du vor allem mit einer multiplen Beziehung zufrieden sein wirst."

Tonks zappelte herum. "Ja ... ähm, darüber. Ich habe schon mit seiner Freundin, Hermine Granger, geredet. Sie, äh, ist ziemlich gespannt auf diesen Aspekt, wie es scheint."

"Oh gut!" Andromeda lächelte breit. "Ich erinnere mich, dass du ein paar Jahre lang Jungs verflucht hast, nachdem du in Hogwarts angefangen hast. Jetzt bekommst du das Beste aus beiden Welten!"

"Mum!" Tonks stöhnte. Ihr Vater lachte nur und tätschelte ihr Bein. "Jungs sind Scheiße."

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stimmt. Wir sind deine Eltern. Wir sollen diese Reaktionen zeigen." Tonks stöhnte nur lauter, als ihre Eltern anfingen zu lachen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry setzte sich an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück hin und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen entschieden zufrieden. Die Stimmung sollte leider nicht halten.

Hedwig stürzte herab, um ihn mit den anderen Eulen zu begrüßen. Sie lehnte zunächst sein Angebot von Speck ab und knabberte stattdessen liebevoll an seinen Fingern für eine Minute. "Danke, Mädchen. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass es dich interessiert." Sie Schuhuhte und blähte sich auf, bevor sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte. "Nun, natürlich wusste ich, dass es dich schon mal interessiert hat." Sie beäugte ihn und die Leute, die in der Nähe saßen, starrten zwischen Eule und Mensch hin und her. "Oh, komm schon, mir geht es gut! Und ich werde jetzt sogar ein cooles Tier!" Hedwig Schuhute darüber, woraufhin Harry schnaubte. "Ich werde dich nicht essen, wenn ich mich verwandle, Hedwig. Ich bin immer noch ich." Hedwig putzte ihren Flügel und ignorierte ihn. Harry seufzte und streckte wieder seinen Speck aus. "Und es tut mir leid, dass ich fast gestorben bin. Glücklich jetzt?" Seine Eule blickte auf, schuhute ein letztes Mal, nahm den Speck und ließ die beiden Ausgaben des Propheten fallen, die sie zuvor gebracht hatte. "Danke dir, Mädchen."

Daphne griff nach einer der Zeitungen. "Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte verstanden, wie du mit dieser Eule sprichst", murmelte sie. Hedwig schuhute sie an und knabberte an ihren Fingern. Daphne hob eine Augenbraue. "Was? Ich kann dich bestimmt nicht so verstehen wie er. Nun, eigentlich kann ich ihn auch nicht so verstehen wie du. Er ist dein Mensch, nicht meiner." Hedwig blähte sich auf und flog auf Daphnes Schultern zu.

Harry grinste die Beiden an. "Sie mag dich, Daphne." Daphne hob die Augenbrauen und erntete einige Lacher und Harry ging zu seinem Frühstück zurück.

"Oh, hört euch das an, Leute", sagte Daphne aufgeregt. "Kimmkorn hat einen Artikel geschrieben, in dem _"Schreckliche Schutzmaßnahmen"_ , _"gedankenlose Tötungsdelikte"_ , _"mangelnde Voraussicht"_ verunglimpft werden ... es geht weiter und weiter. Es gibt hier sehr wenig Fakten und das meiste sind Spekulationen, aber insgesamt ist es gar nicht so schlecht es macht die Organisatoren eher schlecht als die Kandidaten. Meistens. "

"Meistens eh? Was sagt es über die Kandidaten?" fragte George aus der Nähe.

Daphne seufzte. "Nun, sie kritisieren Fred, dass er eine Lücke benutzt hat, um sich ins Turnier zu schummeln, obwohl er deinen Eulen-Bestellkatalog erwähnt, also würde ich empfehlen, das als kostenlose Werbung anzunehmen. Sie sagen, dass Viktor nicht mit seiner Kreatur spielen sollte, und sie hätte schneller bezwingen können. Fleur wird fertig gemacht, weil sie Französin und eine Veela ist, die nicht genügend eigene Magie hat etc. Harry wird beschimpft, weil er ein gefährliches Ritual in der Mitte des Kampfes benutzt hat und nicht genug Zaubersprüche benutzte, um an seine Bestie vorbei zu kommen ... das typische Geschwafel, nehme ich an. Sicherlich nicht so schlimm, wie es hätte sein können. "

Harry hatte seine eigene Zeitung angesehen, während Daphne redete. Er knurrte fast bis zum Punkt. "Ja, weil sie all die schlimmsten Sachen für eine Person aufgehoben hat!"

Die anderen wandten sich Harry zu. Er fing an, den Artikel laut vorzulesen:

 **Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-Betrügt?  
**  
 _Sowohl in Fähigkeiten als auch in Liebe ist Harry Potter nicht so unschuldig wie er erscheint. Es ist seit langem bekannt, dass der junge Junge-der-lebt mit seiner Runen-Herstellung und seinem Experimentieren geschickt ist. Was erst kürzlich ans Licht gekommen ist, ist, dass er auch einen Weg mit dem anderen Geschlecht gefunden hat. Mr. Potter ist seit einigen Jahren vom weiblichen Geschlecht umgeben. Seit er in unsere Welt zurückgekehrt ist, war er in der Gesellschaft von Hermine Granger, einer Muggelgeborenen. Die Beiden machten ihre Beziehung im Jahr zuvor offiziell. Man fragt sich nur, was das Granger- Mädchen getan hat und weiterhin tut um sicherzustellen, dass Harry Potter so lange an ihr hängt ..._

 _Nicht nur mit der einen Freundin zufrieden, hat Harry auch mit den Trimagischen Champion Fleur Delacour geflirtet. Die Französin wurde seit der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft diesen Sommer schamlos verfolgt. "Es ist einfach ekelhaft zu sehen, wie offen diese Beiden sind, sich füreinander zu interessieren", kommentiert Pansy Parkinson, Harry´s Mitschülerin. "Hat er nicht schon eine Freundin? Muss er uns wirklich ins Gesicht winken, dass er jede haben kann, die er will, wann immer er will?" Vielleicht gibt es etwas Wahres an dieser Aussage oder vielleicht geht es tiefer. Fleur Delacour hat zufällig Veela Blut. Könnte sie unseren lieben Nationalhelden bezaubern? Könnte sie ihn mit ihren Reizen und ihren Kräften verführen, gegen die er keine Abwehr hat? Man hofft sicherlich nicht, aber die Möglichkeit darf nicht ignoriert werden._

 _Um die Angelegenheit noch komplizierter zu machen, fügte Harry erst gestern Nacht Nymphadora Tonks, einen in Ungnade gefallenen ehemaligen Aurorin, zu seinem wachsenden Harem hinzu. Diese Frau absolvierte Hogwarts 1991 und sie ist fast sechs Jahre älter als der junge Potter. Sie hatten mehrere Treffen vor diesem Jahr, aber diese Reporterin hat herausgefunden, dass ihre heiße Affäre durch wiederholte persönliche Trainingseinheiten in den letzten zwei Monaten aufgeheizt wurde. Wie tief gehen diese Sitzungen? Wie sehr hat diese ältere Metamorphmagus ihre Kräfte missbraucht, um Harry Potter zu bezirzen und zu verführen? Nun wen hat sie verkörpert, um sein Interesse zu behalten oder seine Fantasie zu befriedigen?_

 _Noch beunruhigender ist, dass Harry Potter von der jungen Bathsheda Babbling, der jüngsten Professorin in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. "Ja, Professor Babbling beginnt, mit ihm zusammen zu sein und ihn in ihrem Büro einzuladen", sagt Draco Malfoy, ein weiterer Mitschüler. "Ich weiß, dass sie vor ein paar Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht hat, aber es scheint immer noch unpassend. Und sie hält sich immer an ihn, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Sie müssen eine Art Beziehung haben. Es ist das einzige, was Sinn macht." Sorgfältige Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass es Babbling irgendwie gelungen ist, vor seinem dritten Schuljahr einen gesetzlichen Vormundschafts-Status für Mr. Potter zu erwerben. Welches Interesse hat diese Frau, um den Jungen nahe bei sich zu halten? Welche Art von Beziehung haben sie wirklich? Die Anfragen an Gringotts, ob die Professorin auch einen magischen Vormundschafts-Status erlangen konnte, was ihr die vollständige Kontrolle über das Schicksal unseres Helden gewährt hätte, wurde mit Gelächter beantwortet. Dieser Reporter schaffte es schließlich, Aufzeichnungen zu finden, die zeigten, dass Harry Potter rechtlich am 3. September emanzipiert wurde. Ist es Zufall, dass dies mit der Auswahl des Jungen in das Trimagische Turnier übereinstimmt? Sicher nicht! Könnte Harry das Turnier nur betreten haben, um Miss Babbling zu entkommen? Wir können nur zusehen und staunen. Lesen Sie weiter, während wir beim Tagespropheten diese schreckliche Geschichte über Harry Potter verfolgen!_

Zu der Zeit, als Harry die Zeitung gelesen hatte, sprangen wörtliche Funken von seinen Füßen in den Boden und ein magischer Wind flatterte über den schwebenden Kerzen. "Wenn ich diese Frau erwische, werde ich -"

"Harry James Potter, beruhige dich jetzt!" schrie Luna ohne ihren gewohnten Tonfall. Alle blieben stehen und sahen zu ihr. Harry blinzelte Luna mehrmals an, bevor er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge machte und seine Hände entspannte. Die Kerzen beruhigten sich und er schien weit weniger wahrscheinlich jemanden zu schaden. "Besser", sagte Luna. "Nun erinnere dich daran, dass Rita Kimmkorn ihren Lebensunterhalt damit verdient, Gift abzudrucken und du hast eine gute Quelle, um diesen Lügen zu begegnen. Eine Quelle, die in den letzten zwei Jahren größer und besser respektiert wurde. Eine Quelle, die dir gefällt und dir vertraut. Die Magische Welt hat keine Verleumdung-Gesetze, so dass du sie rechtlich nicht berühren kannst. " Lunas Augen verengten sich und ihre Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an. "Denke auch daran, dass alle Geheimnisse haben. Es geht nur darum, diese Geheimnisse zu finden. Wir werden uns rächen. Wir werden ihr keinen weiteren Grund geben, uns zu verletzen."

Die Gryffindors waren für eine lange Minute still. Schließlich brach Tracey die Stille. "Verdammt, Luna, wie hat Ravenclaw dich überlebt? Du bist so gefährlich wie Harry´s Freundinnen!" Sie grinste wie ein Idiot und zog die kleine Blonde in eine Umarmung. Luna errötete und murmelte etwas Unverständliches und die Leute gingen zu ihren Mahlzeiten zurück.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf als Hermine seine Hand drückte. "Danke, Luna. Ich schätze den Realitätscheck", sagte er düster.

Luna löste sich leicht von Tracey und lächelte ihn an, ihre Verträumtheit war wieder in voller Kraft. "Jederzeit, Harry. Dafür bin ich schließlich hier."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore bemerkte eine Störung an Harry´s Tisch und runzelte die Stirn. Die Magie, die dieser Junge auslöste, wenn er wirklich wütend war, war besorgniserregend und festigte die Entschlossenheit, die er letzte Nacht erneuert hatte. Die Dinge um den jungen Mann beruhigten sich, bevor Dumbledore das Bedürfnis verspürte, einzugreifen. Ein wenig neugierig drehte er sich zu Babbling um, um zu sehen, warum die Frau nicht hinuntergegangen war, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Dumbledore hielt sich in einem Kichern auf und sah, wie sie den Tagespropheten vor ihr anstarrte und scheinbar versuchte, ihn mit ihren Augen anzuzünden.

Dumbledore knirschte mit einem Lächeln und öffnete seine eigene Zeitung, um zu sehen, was die Frau so aufregte. Mit einem Kichern las er den Artikel durch. Während er wusste, dass Harry die gleiche magnetische Persönlichkeit hatte, die in Dunklen Lords vorherrschend war, war es offensichtlich, dass der Artikel eine große Übertreibung war. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kürbis-Saft und beendete den amüsanten Kommentar.

 _Harry Potter wurde am 3. September rechtlich emanzipiert  
_  
Dumbledore saß aufrecht und spuckte seinen Saft so heftig heraus, dass er ein Drittel des Weges den Ravenclaw- Tisch hinunter reichte. Er klammerte sich an den Artikel und las den letzten Absatz noch einmal durch. Sicherlich war es nur eine Fälschung! Sicher hätte das nicht passieren können! Nicht direkt vor seiner Nase! Mit Entsetzen erkannte Dumbledore, dass er sich bei der Wahl der Champions nicht gegen etwas ausgesprochen hatte. Es gab in der Tat eine deutliche Möglichkeit, dass Harry sich seinen Weg in die Richtung gewunden hätte, um einen aktualisierten Rechtsstatus anzuerkennen.

Mit großen Augen stand Dumbledore schnell genug auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten geworfen wurde. "Minerva, ich werde heute nicht anwesend sein. Bitte übernimm die Dinge hier für mich." Er ignorierte die seltsamen Blicke, die einige Schüler und Mitarbeiter ihm zuwarfen, als er aus der Großen Halle eilte. Er musste eine Notfall- Zauber- Gamot Sitzung einberufen, um dies sofort zu beheben!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry beobachtete, wie Dumbledore praktisch aus dem Raum sprintete und sich an seine Gruppe wandte. "Was in Merlin´s Namen war das?"

Daphne schnaubte über den Tisch und tippte auf den Artikel vor ihm. Harry runzelte nur die Stirn und Daphne rollte mit den Augen. "Neville? Willst du das hier übernehmen?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Klar. Harry, du hast Dumbledore niemals wissen lassen, dass er nicht mehr dein magischer Vormund ist, oder?" Harry stimmte seinem Freund zu. "Nun, Kimmkorn hat die Katze einfach aus dem Sack gelassen. Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach weggelaufen, um zu versuchen,dass es rückgängig gemacht wird, und er selbst wieder eingesetzt wird."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Kann er das tun?"

"Ich bezweifle es", schnaubte Neville. "Er müsste im Zauber- Gamot eine Zweidrittelmehrheit bekommen, um irgendwelche Vormund Geschichten zu kippen. Der Schulleiter hat Verbündete, aber nicht genug, um solche Gefälligkeiten zu ziehen. Die eigentliche Frage ist, ob du da sein willst, um das Feuerwerk zu sehen oder ob du lieber warten willst. Remus und Sirius können dir später die Highlights geben. Du bist Lord Potter, auch wenn du den Titel nicht offiziell benutzt. Du hast Anspruch auf den Platz im Zauber- Gamot."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, unterbrach sich aber, als Shiva eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte. "Komm schon. Lass uns Sirius und Remus einsammeln und darauf warten, dass er den Zauber- Gamot zusammen ruft. Ich möchte dieses Ding aus erster Hand beobachten. Zumindest werden wir Beide an den Gedanken gehindert, eine bestimmte Reporterin zu erwürgen. "

"Aber deine Klassen?"

"Werden von McGonagall abgedeckt. Ich bin berechtigt, als dein Vormund teilzunehmen. Daphne, Neville, würdet ihr Beide gerne mitkommen? Ihr beide seid geeigneter für die Politik als ich."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Entschuldigung, ich habe versprochen, Professor Sprout etwas später im Gewächshaus zu helfen."

"Ich werde mitkommen", sagte Daphne und schob ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack. Tracey schüttelte neben ihr den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. "Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass sich einer von euch von Sirius Black beraten lässt. Remus Lupin ist vielleicht mit Verteidigung vertraut, aber er ist bestimmt kein Politiker."

Snape schritt hinter der Gruppe auf, als sie alle vom Tisch aufstanden. "Greengrass. Der Unterricht beginnt in fünf Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass du dich beeilst."

Shiva schenkte dem schmierigen Mann ein sanftes Lächeln. "Entschuldigung, Professor Snape, Miss Greengrass wird in ein paar Minuten an einer Zauber -Gamot-Sitzung teilnehmen. Als ihre und Mr. Potters Eskorte versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich auf sie aufpassen werde."

Snape runzelte die Stirn und starrte seine Kollegin an. "Sie ist weder alt genug noch bist du ihr Hauslehrer. Sie haben keine Erlaubnis, das Gelände zu verlassen, Greengrass."

"Professor", sagte Daphne lächelnd. "Ich bin der offizielle Rechtsberater für Lord Potter. Die Position ist eine Ehre und ein Privileg. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, ein Nobles Haus zu beleidigen, und ich bezweifle, dass mein Vater es mir verbieten wü Sie dieses Problem erzwingen wollen, kann ich ihn über das Floh-Netzwerk kontaktieren, um sicherzustellen, dass alles geklärt ist, bevor das Meeting beginnen sollte."

Snapes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich zu einem finsteren Blick, dann zuckte er mit einem kurzen Nicken das Kinn herunter. Er sah aus, als ob er eine bittere Antwort ausspucken wollte, aber biss sich lieber auf die Zunge. "Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht betrügen oder es zu beabsichtigen, Greengrass." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand schnaubend.

Harry winkte seinen Freunden zum Abschied und folgte Shiva und Daphne hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Hoffentlich wäre die Zauber -Gamot-Sitzung unterhaltsam und nicht nervig.


	24. Wizengamot and Witch's Woes

**Wizengamot and Witch's Woes**

Harry, Shiva und Daphne trafen sich mit Sirius und Remus im Atrium des Zauberei-Ministeriums. Harry betastete sein Abzeichen: _**Harry Potter, Feuerwerksbeobachter / Initiator**_ und starrte neugierig auf die Frau, die neben Sirius stand. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er konnte es nicht deuten ...

"Heya, Welpe", sagte Sirius lächelnd. "Ihr seid schnell hier angekommen! Dumbledore hat das Meeting vor zehn Minuten angesetzt und es beginnt in fünfzehn Minuten. Ich dachte, wir müssten Remus deinen Platz überlassen."

"Wir haben gesehen, wie Dumbledore nach dem Lesen der Zeitung buchstäblich aus der Großen Halle gerannt ist. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, direkt hierher zu kommen", sagte Shiva achselzuckend. "Hallo, Andromeda. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dich hier zu sehen."

Die Frau neben Sirius hob gerade einen Mundwinkel und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Professor Babbling, haben Sie wirklich gedacht, ich würde meinen Cousin ohne einen Rechtsberater zu einer wichtigen Zauber -Gamot-Sitzung gehen lassen?" Sirius hielt eine Hand an sein Herz, während der Rest kicherte. "Miss Greengrass, nehme ich an, Sie erfüllen die gleiche Rolle für unseren jungen Lord Potter?"

Daphne nickte und machte einen leichten Knicks. "Das wäre richtig, Mrs. Tonks."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er zu Andromeda zurück blickte. Sein Mund wurde ein wenig trocken und er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, irgendwo in einer Ecke zu rennen und sich zu verstecken. "Ähm, hallo, Mrs. Tonks. Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen."

"Oh, du brauchst nicht so formell zu sein, Harry!" Andromeda lächelte böse zu ihm. "Nenn mich Andromeda oder Andi. Schließlich ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du offiziell zur Familie gehörst, oder?"

Harry schluckte. "Ähm, also denke ich, dass Tonks schon damals mit dir geredet hat ..."

"Sie ist vor ein paar Stunden vorbeigekommen", sagte Andromeda achselzuckend und gluckste leicht. Remus und Sirius sahen nur verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. "Ich habe gefragt, wann ich anfangen sollte, für eine Hochzeit zu planen, aber sie war nicht sehr kooperativ." Harry erbleichte und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Kragen zu lockern, ignorierte Daphne und Shiva, die ihre Augen zu beiden Seiten von ihm rollten. "Du wirst mit Dora reden müssen. Mir ist klar, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen Zeitraubend ist, aber diese Dinge brauchen Zeit."

"Richtig. Ich werde ähm, mach gleich ..."

Andromeda brach zusammen und zog Harry in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor sie sich wieder zu Sirius 'Seite drehte und ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Kinder sind heutzutage viel zu leicht, um das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, ich mache nur Spaß. Mein Mann und ich würden uns gerne zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit dir zusammen setzen, aber uns ist klar, dass du im Moment zu beschäftigt bist. Sollen wir alle nach unten gehen? Wir können auf dem Weg reden. "

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sie alle in den Aufzug stiegen. Sirius lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und sagte: "Also nehme ich an, dass du und meine Cousine miteinander ausgehen, Harry?" Harry nickte und versuchte das Erröten auf seinen Wangen zu unterdrücken. Sirius schnaubte. "Mann, Welpe, James wäre so stolz. Nicht einmal 15 und hat schon zwei Freundinnen." Er wischte sich falsche Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, während Remus nur den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich habe mich gefragt, wie viel Wahrheit in diesem Artikel steckt. Wie auch immer, versuche bitte, mir größtenteils die Führung zu überlassen, ja? Wenn du direkt angesprochen wirst, antwortest du, aber lass dich dazu von Daphne auffordern. Marcus ist vielleicht ein bisschen frustrierend, aber er lehrte seine Mädchen gut. " Harry und Daphne nickten beide. "Amelia ist natürlich in fast allem dabei, genau wie Augusta Longbottom. Ich habe von den Abbotts, den Browns und überraschenderweise den Bulstrodes gehört, dass sie für uns stimmen werden. Die Patils und die Lis tun das nicht. Ich habe einen Sitz im Zauber -Gamot, aber Beide haben ihre Handelspartner bereits informiert, dass sie uns folgen sollten, selbst wenn die Dinge völlig daneben liegen, sollten wir verhindern können, dass eine Zweidrittelmehrheit alles umstößt, Daphne, können wir von deinem Vater Hilfe erwarten?"

Daphne verzog das Gesicht. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Lord Greengrass stimmt ab, was im besten Fall seine eigenen Interessen darstellt. Er war nie ein Fan des Schulleiters, also würde ich sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, aber ich würde nicht empfehlen, auf ihn zu zählen."

Die Anderen nickten. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Könnten wir diese Sitzung nutzen, um Dumbledore oder Umbridge zur Verantwortung zu ziehen?" Der Lift hielt klappernd an und die Gruppe ging raus.

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. "Dora hat mir einige Dinge erklärt. Unglücklicherweise, wie Umbridge gestern sagte, hast du wirklich keinen wirklichen Beweis für ihr Fehlverhalten."

"Aber sie haben das Turnier manipuliert! Und mit all den anderen Sachen, die er getan hat ...", murmelte Harry finster.

Andromeda zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er war dein magischer Vormund. Während seine Handlungen hinterhältig und höchst verdächtig waren, hatten sie fast alle eine Rechtfertigung und es ist ein Präzedenzfall. Sie zeigten kein gutes Urteilsvermögen und wir werden das sicherlich verwenden, aber sie waren auch technisch nicht illegal. Selbst die Barriere um die Arena herum, war nicht Illegal. Die Aufgabe hatte einen legitimen Grund. Du kannst nicht beweisen, dass die Absicht bösartig war, auch wenn wir alle wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich war. Die Tatsache, dass fünf Klasse 5 Kreaturen in der Nähe von Zuschauern waren, gab ihnen das Recht, Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu entwickeln, es waren nicht Umbridge oder Fudge, die auf dieses kleine Juwel der Weisheit kamen, da keiner dafür intelligent genug ist. " Sie lächelte und Harry fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, plötzlich sehr froh, dass die Frau das nicht auf ihn richtete. "Aber nur weil wir den geschätzten Schulleiter nicht anklagen können, heißt das nicht, dass wir nichts andeuten können ..."

Sie erreichten die Kammer des Zauber -Gamots und gingen auf die Tribünen und setzten sich, Sirius neben Harry und die Anderen, saßen hinter den beiden. Sirius klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. "Entspann dich einfach und genieße die Show, Welpe."

Harry seufzte und nickte. Die Politik hat wirklich keinen Sinn ergeben. Weniger als eine Minute nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, schritt Dumbledore in die Kammer und setzte sich auf den mittleren Stuhl, Fudge saß neben ihm. Er schlug einen Hammer gegen das Podium vor ihm und rief: "Ich Rufe dieses Zauber -Gamot zu einer Notfallsitzung an. Eine Angelegenheit von großer Wichtigkeit ist mir kürzlich aufgefallen, die dieses Treffen notwendig gemacht hat. Ich entschuldige mich für die kurze Zeit und danke allen für ihre schnelle Anwesenheit." Er blieb stehen und warf der Versammlung einen großväterlichen Blick zu. Harry schnaubte nur und fragte sich, wann der Mann bemerken würde, dass er hier war. "Wir haben uns heute Morgen getroffen, um über das Versehen zu diskutieren, das dazu führte, dass der junge Harry Potter in unserer Welt allein gelassen wird und sicherzustellen, dass es korrigiert wird, so dass er wie alle anderen jungen Zauberer unter uns richtig geführt werden kann."

Sirius stand auf und räusperte sich. "Großmeister, beziehen Sie sich auf Lord Potters emanzipierten Status?"

Dumbledore nickte mit einem tiefen Seufzer. "Ja, Lord Black, das ist genau das, worauf ich mich beziehe. Ein solch trauriger Zustand, dass ein eigener Fehler zu diesem Umstand geführt hat. Wir müssen uns einfach mit diesem Thema befassen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na klar, aber wenn Sie so besorgt sind, warum haben Sie es vor zwei Monaten nicht erwähnt, als es zum ersten Mal passiert ist? Sie waren sein magischer Vormund bis zu diesem Punkt, oder? Sicher haben Sie die Benachrichtigung erhalten?" Hatte er nicht. "Es ist kein Problem, dass Lord Potter seinen Platz einnimmt. Warum ist das plötzlich zu einem Problem geworden, das das gesamte Zauber-Gamot erfordert? "

Dumbledore bewegte sich leicht und sah Sirius stirnrunzelnd an. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Harry erblickte und Harry gab dem alten Mann ein kleines Winken. "Ich muss diese Benachrichtigung verpasst haben, Lord Black. Ich versichere Ihnen, sobald ich von dem Vorfall gewusst habe, habe ich sofort diesen Zauber -Gamot einberufen."

Sirius grinste. "Sie müssen ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen sein, um zwei Monate lang nicht zu bemerken, dass Ihre Anklage nicht Ihre Anklage war." Dumbledores Augen verengten sich leicht und Sirius stürmte weiter. "Aber ich nehme an, wir könnten alle genauso gut die Argumente verstehen, die Sie vorbringen werden, um die völlig legalen Mittel zu umgehen, dass Lord Potter seine Emanzipation erlangt hat."

"Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst genau bestimmen, wie die Emanzipation stattgefunden hat", sagte Dumbledore. "Diese Technik muss sicherlich angesprochen und korrigiert werden."

Sirius rieb sich das Kinn. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry an und es gab ein paar Keuchen, als mehrere Leute in der Nähe bemerkten, dass er auf der Tribüne war. "Hmm, Lord Potter, Sie haben die Emanzipation beansprucht, weil der direkte Vertreter des Ministers für Magie behauptete, dass nur legale Erwachsene am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen könnten und sie sich weigerten, Ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu disqualifizieren, ja? Und Ihr magischer Vormund war im Raum zu der Zeit und sagte nichts zu beiden Punkten um zu widersprechen?"

Harry nickte und stand auf. Viele weitere tiefe Atemzüge begrüßten ihn, als er nickte. "Das stimmt, Lord Black. Als das Ministerium selbst verkündete, dass ich in der magischen Welt als Erwachsener anerkannt werden müsste, um im Turnier anzutreten, schien die Emanzipation die beste Option zu sein. Ich bin eher daran interessiert, meine Magie zu behalten." Er setzte sich wieder hin und grinste über den bestürzten Blick, den Fudge entwickelte.

"Also, Großmeister", sagte Sirius und hob seinen Kopf zu Dumbledore. "Jetzt wo wir klar gemacht haben, wie es passiert ist, sollten wir dann noch ihre Gegenargumente hören?"

Dumbledore´s Augen schlossen sich kurz und er wechselte sichtlich die Richtung, offensichtlich erkennend, dass er Harry´s Emanzipation nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Sobald Harry erwähnt hatte, dass er seine Magie verlieren würde, gewann er diese Argumentation mehr oder weniger. "Ein Erwachsener in unserer Welt muss in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu versorgen. Mr. Potter -"

"Ich glaube, dazu ist Lord Potter in der Lage, Großmeister", warf Sirius ein.

Dumbledore schürzte die Lippen und antwortete: "Natürlich. Mein Fehler, Lord Potter, muss in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu versorgen. Er ist immer noch ein einfacher Schuljunge. Er kann unmöglich seine Studien betreiben, während er seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreitet."

Sirius lachte völlig. "Wirklich? Großmeister, Sie blamieren sich selbst! Völlig außer Acht lassend, dass Lord Potter das volle Recht auf sein eigenes Erbe hat, ist er auch der Erbe der Familie Black, was bedeutet, dass er auch die Reserven meines Hauses hat. Außerdem hilft Professor Babbling immer noch in diesem Aspekt. Darüber hinaus hat er bereits erfolgreich sein eigenes Geschäft aufgebaut. Ich glaube, dass er bereits mit Fred und George Weasley´s Geschäft in Verbindung steht. Vielleicht haben Sie schon von einem von Beiden gehört? Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze oder Potter´s Runen?"

Dumbledore breitete flehend seine Hände aus. "Lord Black, eine einfache Schulhofeule, deckt kaum die vollen Kosten eines Kindes."

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen und wollte sich gerade bewegen, damit Harry wieder aufstehen konnte, als Amelia plötzlich von ihrer Position in der Nähe von Dumbledore aufstand. "Großmeister", sagte sie, "Das Geschäft Potter´s Runen hat kürzlich ihre Silver Spirit Rune an die gesamte Auroren- Abteilung geliefert. Dies allein hat die Fähigkeit der Auroren stark verbessert, einen Dementor zu kontrollieren und nötigenfalls zu bekämpfen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für Lord Potter immer noch einen schönen Gewinn gab. Ich habe mit ihm Gespräche geführt, um weitere Arten von Runen zu bestellen, um das Standardarsenal des Auroren weiter zu erhöhen."

Harry stand auf, als Amelia sich wieder hinsetzte. "Das ist nur der erste professionelle Vertrag, Großmeister. Die Runensteine haben eine hohe Nachfrage und wir haben bereits ein paar Nachlieferungen veranlasst. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe zu expandieren, denke ich mir, dass ich mehr Geld verdienen werde als mehrere Leute in diesem Raum."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Wie dem auch sei, Sie brauchen immer noch einen Ort zum Leben, Lord Potter."

Daphne beugte sich vor und flüsterte: "Erwähne dein Manor und wie es seid einer Weile repariert wird. Bring auch den Status deines Muggel Vormunds zur Sprache, bevor er dich dort angreift. Machen es zu einem positiven Aspekt, Harry."

Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder der Kammer zu. "Derzeit lebe ich bei meinem gesetzlichen Vormund, Professor Babbling." Dumbledore öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry redete weiter, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Sie wurde mein Vormund in der Muggelwelt vor meinem dritten Schuljahr und hat meine früheren medizinischen Probleme und Lebensbedingungen hervorragend korrigiert. Ihre Wohnung ist mehr als entgegenkommend genug für uns Beide, aber es ist nicht unbedingt passend für ein Nobles Haus. Also haben wir Gespräche mit der Kobold-Nation geführt, um Potter Manor wiederherzustellen, seit ich bei ihr eingezogen bin. Die Arbeit ist fast abgeschlossen und wird irgendwann in den Winterferien zur Inspektion bereit sein."

Eine menge Getuschel erklang dabei und Harry sah Dumbledore´s Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Harry setzte sich wieder hin und ließ Sirius wieder übernehmen. Dumbledore seufzte und sagte: "Während Lord Potters Weitsicht in einigen Dingen zu sehen ist, ist seine allgemeine Unerfahrenheit und sein Mangel an Weisheit offensichtlich. Dies zeigt sich deutlich in seiner Wahl der Beziehungen. Wie wir heute morgen alle lesen konnten, ist Lord Potter in einer Beziehung mit einer Frau, die um einige Jahre älter ist als er selbst. Miss Tonks hat grundlos und ohne Vorwarnung einen festen Job beim Ministerium verlassen, und sie ist viel zu alt für ihn, sodass die Beziehung für Lord Potter nicht akzeptabel sein sollte."

Harry knurrte leise, aber still, als Daphne eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie nickte Andromeda und Sirius zu, die Beide ziemlich still waren. Andromeda beugte sich vor, um Sirius zuzuflüstern und das Lächeln, das er Dumbledore hinterher schickte, senkte wahrscheinlich die Temperatur im Raum um einige Grad.

"Großmeister", sagte Sirius, "erlauben Sie mir, auf einige dieser Punkte einzugehen. Miss Tonks verließ die Auroren nicht ohne Grund. Sie war trotz vieler ihrer Vorschläge, die zu Geld sparenden Alternativen oder erhöhter Sicherheit geführt hatten, konsequent ins Abseits gedrängt worden. Außerdem haben sich ihre deduktiven Fähigkeiten mehrmals als richtig erwiesen, einer der Hauptfälle ist meine eigene bewiesene Unschuld." Das Zimmer brach erneut in Gemurmel aus.

Amelia stand auf und starrte Dumbledore an. "Ich habe mit der ehemaligen Aurorin Tonks ziemlich ausführlich über ihre Entscheidung, zu gehen, gesprochen. Ihre Gründe waren schlüssig und allgegenwärtig. Ihre Beschwerden brachten ein offen absurdes Maß an Spott und Vorurteilen in den Reihen zum Vorschein, die ich noch ausmerzen möchte. Es wurde nicht ein Mal in Frage gestellt und die simple Tatsache, dass sie der letzte Schützling von Alastor Moody war, sollte dies ohne jeden Zweifel beweisen. "

"Wenn Sie andeuten, dass Miss Tonks keine Anstellung hat, liegen sie völlig daneben, Sie hat für mich gearbeitet, bis sie einen Posten als Lord Potter´s Personal Trainer für das oben erwähnte Turnier angenommen hat", fuhr Sirius fort. "Er ist kürzlich darüber informiert worden, dass ihre Arbeit mit ihm einer der Hauptgründe war, warum er die Aufgabe gestern überlebt hat. Ohne ihre Ausbildung hätte er gerettet werden müssen, lange bevor seine endgültige Lösung umgesetzt wurde. Eine Rettung, die gänzlich unmöglich gewesen wäre, dank der ... _'Last-Minute-Ergänzungen'_ zu den Schutz-Zaubern, die jegliche Hilfe von außen verhinderten."

Harry bemerkte, dass einige Leute direkt verärgerte Blicke auf Dumbledore und Fudge aufgrund von Sirius´ Bemerkung gerichtet hatten. Er war jedoch noch nicht fertig. "Darüber hinaus haben Miss Tonks und Lord Potter bereits seit mehreren Jahren miteinander Kontakt gehabt und sich gut kennen gelernt. Nymphadora Tonks ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Black durch ihre Mutter Andromeda Tonks geborene Black. Meine eigene Cousine. Lord Potter hat eine Beziehung zum Haus Black durch seine Großmutter, Dorea Potter geb. Black, die mir erlaubte, ihn zu meinem Erben zu ernennen, aber diese Verbindung ist nicht so stark, wie meine Familie es vorzieht. Sollte der Erbe vom Haus Black Beziehung zu Miss Tonks in eine Ehe enden, würde es sicherlich die Familienbande stärken, bis das Blut und der Name der Familie rein sein würden."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber wieder lehnte sich Daphne nach vorn. "Widersprich nicht, Harry. Es ist nur Politik. Deine Freunde wissen alle, dass du nichts mit Tonks angefangen hast, aber die Reinblüter im Raum werden nie etwas dagegen sagen. Wenn Sie denken, dass Sie im Grunde genommen als politische Ehe aufgebaut werden, um einen Anspruch zu stärken. Das ist bei einigen von ihnen geläufig und gibt Ihnen in diesen Kreisen noch mehr Anreiz, den Respekt zu haben, ihr Spiel zu spielen." Harry seufzte und nickte, dass er es verstand.

Dumbledore starrte gerade grimmig auf diesen Punkt. "Sicherlich ist der Junge zu jung, um solche Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Mehrere Leute im Publikum lachten darüber. Harry winkte Sirius, sich zu setzen um sich dieses Mal selbst zu verteidigen. "Großmeister, war ich zu jung, als ich mit 11 gegen einen Professor kämpfte, um den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen? War ich zu jung, als ich mit 12 einen Basilisken tötete, um eine Mitschülerin zu retten? War ich zu jung, als ich mit 13 hunderte Dementoren bekämpfte? um meinen Patenonkel, die Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung und noch mehr Mitschüler zu retten? War ich zu jung, um im Sommer bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gegen Randalierer zu kämpfen? War ich zu jung, um am Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Dass Sie trotz ihres Alters solchen Dingen gegenübergestanden haben, ist zutiefst bedauerlich, Lord Potter. Aber ich habe lange genug als magischer Vormund gedient, um die Wiederherstellung ihrer rechtlichen Situation zu rechtfertigen. Ich verstehe die einzigartigen Anforderungen, die sich aus der Pflege des _**Jungen-der-lebt**_ ergeben und kann sicherstellen, dass all ihre Bedürfnisse ohne Zwischenfälle erfüllt werden. Ich bin der Einzige, dem eine solche Last anvertraut werden kann, Lord Potter. Sicher verstehen sie das. Sicher möchten sie all das nicht selbst übernehmen."

Harry verengte seine Augen aufgrund der Aussage von Dumbledore. "Lord Black, vielleicht möchten Sie das beantworten. Ich traue mir nicht wirklich zu, meine Ruhe zu bewahren."

Sirius schnaubte und stand auf. "Natürlich, Lord Potter. Großmeister, jeder Vorfall, den Lord Potter gerade aufgezählt hat, außer der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, ereignete sich in Hogwarts vor Ihrer Nase. Ob diese Angriffe beabsichtigt waren oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle. Sie konnten ihn nicht davor beschützen während er in ihrer Schule war." Der Geräuschpegel stieg beim Publikum erneut.. "Sie haben es versäumt, eine Poststation zu entfernen, nachdem er angefangen hatte, die Schule zu besuchen, um Lord Potter davon abzuhalten, seine Korrespondenzen zu empfangen. Sie haben es versäumt, Lord Potter über sein Erbe, seine Erbschaften und seine erwarteten Pflichten als letztendliches Mitglied dieser Körperschaft zu informieren." Das Gemurmel wurde lauter und Harry konnte mehrere wütende Schreie hören. "Sie waren sein magischer Vormund, seit seine Eltern ermordet wurden, aber sie haben ihn während seiner Zeit mit seinen Magie hassenden Muggel -Vormündern nie besucht, Zeit, und ihn dort entgegen des letzten Willens seiner Eltern dort untergebracht." Das Flüstern vergrößerte sich und Dumbledore wurde es zunehmend unbehaglich.

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. "Dieser Mangel an Aufsicht führte zu Vernachlässigung, Missbrauch und Unterernährung. Lord Potter hat sich dank Professor Babbling deutlich davon erholt, aber der Prozess geht weiter. Sie, Großmeister Dumbledore, haben als magischer Vormund für Harry Potter absolut versagt. Sie halten viel zu viele Titel : Großmeister, Oberster Mugwump, Schulleiter von Hogwarts Nur einer dieser Jobs, ist bereits eine Vollzeitstelle, aber sie halten alle drei Stellen inne,Großmeister, sie sind viel zu überarbeitet, um jemals als wirksamer magischer Vormund fungieren zu können. Lord Potter geht es auf eigene Faust gut und er hat mehrere Berater und Freunde, die ihm beistehen, wenn er es jemals verlangt.

Augusta Longbottom nickte.. "Gut gesagt, Lord Black. Die Longbottom´s waren lange Zeit mit den Potters verbündet. Hätten wir die bedauerlichen Zustände erkannt, in denen Lord Potter vor seiner Genesung zurückgeblieben war, hätte ich es zu meiner Mission gemacht, Sie in einer Zelle wegen Vernachlässigung zu sehen, Großmeister, sie haben Glück, dass die junge Frau die Situation in die Hand genommen hat, bevor wir dazu gezwungen wurden und der junge Mann sich erholt hat. "

Mr. Bulstrode stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da. "Er erweist sich auch als ein extrem guter Einfluss in der Schule. Meine Tochter wurde als eine einfache Nachkommin betrachtet, die außer Hausarbeit, als Frau, zu nichts geeignet wäre. Seitdem hat Lord Potter sich ihrer angenommen hat, ist sie zur drittstärksten Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang geworden. Wenn er diese Art von Veränderung in meiner Tochter anregen kann, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum er nicht sich selbst überlassen werden sollte."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. "Sollen wir über dieses Thema abstimmen? Alle, die dafür sind, dass Harry Potter in meine Obhut kommt, werfen ihren Zauber in die weiße Kugel." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und eine weiß-schwarze Kugel erschien vor ihm. "Alle die dafür sind, dass Harry Potter, seinen emanzipierten Status beibehält, werfen Ihren Zauber in die schwarze Kugel."

Harry konnte das breite Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als fast alle Mitglieder des Zauber-Gamots ihre Stimme in die schwarze Kugel gaben. Shiva hatte recht gehabt. Es war äußerst unterhaltsam, endlich den alten Schulleiter seinen Platz zu zeigen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich gebe zu, ich habe erwartet, dass wir ein bisschen mehr Ärger haben als das", sagte Daphne, als die kleine Gruppe die Kammern des Zauber -Gamot verließ.

Andromeda zuckte mit den Schultern. "Albus Dumbledore ist es nicht gewohnt, dass Leute ihn befragen, besonders nicht in einer Umgebung, die er normalerweise kontrolliert. Er war nicht auf informierte, logische Argumente vorbereitet. Ich bezweifle, dass er erwartet hat, dass wir tatsächlich für dieses Treffen bereit waren und habe es mir vorher ausgedacht." Sie tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. "Tatsächlich neigen viele Hexen und Zauberer dazu, sich zu verschließen, wenn sie mit einem vernünftigen logischen Argument konfrontiert werden. Wir müssen wirklich mehr Muggelgeborene in unser Verfahren aufnehmen …"

Harry schnaubte. „Aber hey, im Moment hat es für uns geklappt, also beschwere ich mich gerade nicht. Sie waren immer noch so genervt von Dumbledore, dass ich Remus zu meinem offiziellen Stellvertreter machen konnte, ohne dass irgendjemand bemerkte, dass er ein Werwolf war!"

Remus lächelte schüchtern. "Ich fühle mich immer noch geehrt, dass du mir damit vertraust, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nichts, Remus. Aber vergewissere dich, dass ich vorher gefragt werde, wenn etwas großes ansteht." Der ältere Mann nickte und alle traten aus dem Aufzug auf dem Weg zur Animagus- Registrier-Stelle.

"Ich muss sagen, ich freue mich darauf, deine Verwandlung hautnah zu sehen, Harry."

"Yeah, Welpe, ich kann nicht warten! Versteh mich nicht falsch, du machst jemals etwas so dummes und ich werde ... ähm ... ich werde uh ... Andi?" Alle lachten, als Sirius nach einer angemessenen Strafe suchte.

Andromeda beruhigte sich schließlich und wandte sich Harry grinsend zu. "Bitte ignoriere meinen Cousin, Harry. Er neigt dazu, derjenige zu sein, der bestraft wird, als derjenige, der bestraft."

Harry lächelte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Shiva hat diesen Teil sowieso abgedeckt. Ich verliere meine Apfelkuchen Privilegien."

"Unter anderem", murmelte Shiva mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. "Was? Er lässt das unschuldige Kind runter fallen. Du versuchst ihn langfristig mit irgendetwas zu bestrafen und wir werden es dir zeigen."

Sie lachten immer noch, als Harry zur Theke trat und hallo zu dem Zauberer hinter dem Schreibtisch sagte. Der Mann sah auf und wäre beinahe aus seinem Stuhl gefallen, als er Harry vor sich stehen sah. "Mein Wort! Harry Potter, wie ich lebe und atme! Oh, ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommen würdest, während ich Schicht habe! Kann ich ein Autogramm haben, junger Mann? Bitte? Es ist für meine Tochter. Sie ist begeistert von deinen Schöpfungen und war eine von den Ersten auf deiner Eulenbestellliste!"

Harry schaffte es, sein Stöhnen zu beenden, bevor es seine Lippen verließ und nickte nur zustimmend. Wenigstens wurde er für etwas gelobt, was er tatsächlich getan hatte, anstatt für das Opfer seiner Eltern. Der Zauberer nahm schnell etwas Pergament und schob es über den Schreibtisch. "Ihr Name ist, Marie, Mr. Potter."

Harry unterschrieb das Pergament und reichte es dem strahlenden Mann zurück und räusperte sich. "Ähm, kann ich jetzt meine Animagus- Form registrieren?"

"Oh, sicher, sicher! Entschuldigen Sie, bitte treten Sie einfach hier durch", der Büroangestellte führte alle sechs schnell in einen Nebenraum mit einem großen Kreis in der Mitte. "Stehen Sie in der Mitte, Mr. Potter. Nun, Ihr Animagus ist ein Panther, ja? Gut. Wir werden den erweiterten Raum nicht brauchen. Die Formen einiger Leute sind ziemlich groß und passen nicht wirklich hierher. Wann immer Sie bereit sind, Mr. Potter. "

Harry holte Luft und bewegte sich. Sobald er auf allen Vieren war, trat der Schreiber vor und sah ihn an. Harry atmete zögerlich ein. Die Gerüche in der Nähe waren immer noch stark, aber sie waren nicht so schlimm wie im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum während der Party. Ein schnelles Niesen und er konnte normal atmen. Als der Angestellte seine Notizen machte, schauten ihn Harry´s Freunde neugierig an.

Sirius gab ein leises Pfeifen von sich. "Du hast immer noch diese grünen Augen, Welpe. Vielleicht sollte ich dich stattdessen 'Junges' nennen ... Das ist ein wirklich schöner Pelz. Ich wünschte, mein Haar wäre so weich und seidig, wenn ich mich verwandle."

"Vielleicht solltest du dann mehr wie ein Hund baden, Padfoot", kommentierte Remus amüsiert.

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich zögernd nach vorne. Sie streckte die Hand nach Harry´s Kopf aus, blieb aber auf halbem Wege stehen. "Darf ich?" fragte sie. Harry reagierte, indem er sich vorbeugte, um ihre Hand mit seinem Kopf zu stoßen, und schnurrte leise, während sie ihn streichelte. "Dein Fell ist in diesem Abschnitt über deinen Augen etwas grauer, Harry."

Shiva und Andromeda sahen wohin sie zeigte und Shiva nickte. "Ja, sie hat Recht. Es sieht ein bisschen wie deine Narbe aus. Mann, Kid, du bist mit diesem Ding sogar als Tier gestraft!"

Harry tat sein Bestes, um mit den Schultern zu zucken. Der Zauberer bewegte sich zurück zu Harry´s Vorderseite und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament, das er benutzt hatte. "Sie können sich jetzt zurück verwandeln, Mr. Potter." Harry verwandelte sich und der Mann lächelte. "Ist etwas anders, außer den Augen und der leichten Färbung auf ihrer Stirn?"

"Ich denke nicht", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Es fühlt sich komisch an. Als ob es etwas gibt, was ich vermisse oder nicht tue, aber das ist erst das dritte Mal, dass ich mich verwandelt habe und ich habe dem ganzen beim ersten Mal nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, also ... ich denke nicht. "

Der Angestellte nickte. "Nun, wahrscheinlich gibt es nichts anderes. Seltsame Gefühle während der ersten paar Verwandlungen sind üblich. Sollte sich in der Zukunft etwas Seltsames entwickeln, bitte halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden, damit wir Ihre Aufzeichnungen aktualisieren können. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass eine Kopie dieser Lizenz in der Halle der Aufzeichnungen gebracht wird. Es sollte genauso wie bei Gerichtsverhandlungen automatisch passieren, aber man kann niemals zu vorsichtig sein! Möchten sie auch eine Kopie haben? "

Harry nickte. "Ja, bitte. Können wir noch eine extra Kopie für Gringotts haben?"

"Natürlich, natürlich!" Er machte die Kopien und überreichte sie. "Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter! Wir wünschen Ihnen allen einen schönen Abend!"

Als sie hinausgingen, starrte Sirius ihn nachdenklich an. "Du hast gesagt, es fühlt sich komisch an, Junge?" Harry nickte. "Seltsam wie zu viele Informationen oder seltsam wie ein Trommeln in deinen Knochen?"

Harry überlegte, als der Lift sich zu bewegen begann. "Vielleicht letzteres? Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist wirklich schwer zu beschreiben. Könnte es ein Nebeneffekt des Rituals sein?" fragte er mit einer Grimasse.

Daphne griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Ich habe letzte Nacht nachgesehen, Harry. Wenn es gefährliche Nebenwirkungen gegeben hätte, hättest du es schon gewusst."

Shiva und Sirius nickten zustimmend. "Es ist aber nicht so, dass es mit magischen Kreaturen als Fokus getan wird", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. "Während eine Chimäre hauptsächlich um den Löwenkörper herum aufgebaut ist, ist es immer noch magisch. Das Ritual hätte eigentlich nicht funktionieren sollen, wenn man es anstelle eines normalen Tieres verwendet. Das war ein riesiger Glücksfall, Harry. Es ist möglich, dass die Chimäre am ende deine Form irgendwie verunreinigt haben könnte. Vielleicht hast du ein bisschen mehr von dem Deal bekommen. Die meisten Animagi bekommen ein Gefühl für die Instinkte ihres Tieres, während sie sich verwandeln. Was auch immer dir komisch vorkommt, geh einfach damit um. Lass die Instinkte des Panthers freien Lauf. Man weiß nie, ob am Ende dieser Straße etwas Großartiges sein könnte."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Okay. Danke für den Rat, Sirius." Er war immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie sich trennten, um ihre getrennten Wege zu gehen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Barty sah von der Treppe aus zu, wie Potter, Greengrass und Babbling zurück ins Schloss kamen. Er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Frauen, bevor er dem Jungen seinen Respekt entgegenbrachte. Während er es niemals laut zugeben würde, kam er schnell dazu zu sehen, warum sein Meister so besessen von Potter war. Es bedurfte einer besonderen Art von blinder Sturheit, um gegen eine Chimäre zu überleben. Zugegeben, es hatte viel Glück mit sich gebracht, aber sogar die Zauberketten, bevor er sich an das Ritual gewagt hatte, hatten eine große Menge an Talent gezeigt. Die Verwandlung des Schlachtfelds war auch nicht zu verachten. Und er war erst ein Viertklässler.

Es war eine echte Schande, dass sie den Jungen Ende des Jahres töten würden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesagt, dass Potter ihn genug beeindruckt hatte, dass dem Jungen ein Duell angeboten werden würde, um einen schnellen, ehrenvollen Tod zu ermöglichen, aber immer noch ... Crouch begann sich zu fragen, ob sie ihn vielleicht umdrehen könnten. Er würde sich einen mächtigen Vorteil verschaffen und die Lichtseite würde es sehr demoralisieren, wenn ihr Retter dem Dunklen Lord helfen würde. Dies sollte er in Betracht ziehen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als sein magisches Auge Draco Malfoy erwischte, der die Kerkertreppe hinauf schlüpfte. Potter hatte aufgehört, seine Schuhe zu binden, während seine Gefährten weiter nach vorne gingen. Draco murmelte etwas unter Barty´s Hörweite und hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Potter. Etwas knurrend trat Barty von der Treppe. Potter mag der Feind sein, aber er hat es nicht verdient, von hinten angegriffen zu werden, wie von einem feigen kleinen Wiesel wie dem Malfoy-Spross!

Draco schaffte es, einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, aber Barty ließ eine Rüstung in den Weg schweben, wodurch er in die Decke prallte. Potter ließ sich sofort fallen und rollte weg, während Babbling und Greengrass ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und zur Eingangshalle zurückkehrten. Barty grinste nur über ihre Reaktionszeit und beobachtete, wie Draco´s Mund offen war. Er genoss es für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Zauberstab peitschen lies und in dem kleinen Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelte. Barty lachte darüber, dass er einmal Spaß haben würde und fuhr fort, mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Mal das Frettchen in der Halle auf und ab hüpfen zu lassen. Oh, das sollte die übliche Strafe für Schüler sein!

Potter legte seinen Kopf schief und schlich sich neben Barty. "Ähm, danke, dass Sie diesen Spruch blockiert haben, Professor. Ist das Frettchen Malfoy?"

"IMMER WACHSAM, Potter. IMMER WACHSAM. Stell dir vor, ich wäre nicht hier gewesen!" Er ließ das Frettchen für einen Moment liegen, als die anderen Beiden auftauchten und McGonagall kurz darauf folgte.

McGonagall stieß ein entsetztes Keuchen aus. "Ist das ein Schüler?!"

"Jepp, dieser Junge hier, hat versucht, Potter hinterrücks zu verfluchen. Ich weiß nicht, welche Art von Schule Sie hier betreiben, aber das stellt einen Angriff unter den Auroren dar. Ein bisschen Verwandlung ist viel einfacher, als ich es hätte „ _vergelten_ " können «, sagte Barty. Es war auch wahr, er hätte den kleinen Feigling umbringen können. Er musste sein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken zurückhalten, den kleinen Bengel zu foltern. Lucius hatte immer wieder versucht, seinen Status aufrecht zu erhalten, indem er nur ein paar Taschen Gold auf den Tisch legte und ihren Meister verließ. Sein Sprössling ein bisschen zu quälen, schien fair zu sein. Ein kleines Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht, als er das Frettchen immer wieder zurückwarf.

Greengrass hob eine Augenbraue. "Er ist in dieser Form fast süß. Können wir ihn einfach so lassen?"

McGonagall gab ein weiteres ersticktes Geräusch von sich und zog ihren Zauberstab, wodurch Draco wieder normal wurde. Barty seufzte. So eine Schande. "Wir verwandeln Schüler nicht als Strafe!" Draco sah sich um und blinzelte dumm. Der Junge sah hin und hergerissen zwischen Barty und dem Weglaufen aus.

Shiva seufzte. "Malfoy, geh zum Krankenflügel. Halt heute Abend. Wir werden darüber diskutieren, warum du es für akzeptabel hältst jemanden zu verfluchen. Und abhängig von deinen Antworten werden wir sehen, wie viel mehr Nachsitzen, du bei mir ableisten wirst."

Barty zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun, es war keine Folter, aber es war etwas. Wenigstens zeigte die Frau Nerven, bei ihrem guten Aussehen. Er fluchte, dass er wieder Moody war. Wenn man Frauen ansah, war alles gut und schön, aber niemand würde jemals damit einverstanden sein, mit dem knorrigen alten Mann auszugehen. Es war eine Schande, dass Lockhart nicht mehr verfügbar war ... das war sicherlich ein exzellentes Exemplar eines Mannes gewesen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Andromeda setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Rita Kimmkorn und lächelte. Die Reporterin grinste sie an und zog eine Flotte-Schreib Feder samt Pergament hervor. Wenn Andi irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt hatte, wurden sie genau jetzt vernichtet. Der verachtungswürdige kleine Wurm konnte sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, eine echte Diktier-Feder zu benutzen. Die Schlampe hatte das verdient. "Danke, dass Sie zugestimmt haben, sich mit mir zu treffen, Miss Kimmkorn."

Kimmkorn lächelte und winkte ihre Sorge ab. "Ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen überrascht. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass sie darum bitten, ein Interview über die Aktivitäten ihrer Tochter zu geben", sagte die Frau mit einem schlauen, kleinen Grinsen. "Sie muss sie ziemlich frustriert haben, dass sie bereit sind, das wahre Ausmaß ihrer Zeit mit Mr. Potter zu offenbaren."

"Nach einer Weise", sagte Andi. Sie griff nach dem Tee neben dem Tisch und schenkte zwei Gläser ein, eines davon überreichte sie Kimmkorn. "Bitte, trinken Sie den Tee. Nur das Beste für meine Gäste." Andi´s verschwand Zauberstab los, bevor sie den Becher an ihre Lippen hob. Kimmkorn lächelte und nippte an ihrem Tee, während Andi in ihrem Schnauben belustigt blieb. Es war einfach erstaunlich, wie oft dieser kleine Trick funktionierte. Es war eines der ersten Dinge, die ihre Mutter in sie gehämmert hatte, den Tee trinken, den Inhalt vorab verschwinden lassen, so tun, als trinke man das Getränk, beobachten, wie dein Rivale das Getränk trinkt, vorausgesetzt, er fühlt sich in Sicherheit.

"Das ist köstlich, Mrs. Tonks", sagte Kimmkorn. Sie leerte schnell den Becher und Andi konnte es fast nicht fertig bringen, ihren Drang, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, zu verbergen. Wirklich, der Zwang zum Trinken war gar nicht so stark! Und der Tee war schrecklich!

"Ich bin froh, dass er ihnen schmeckt. Sollen wir dann zur Sache kommen?"

"Natürlich, natürlich!" Kimmkorn beugte sich mit einem hungrigen, leicht glasigen Blick in ihre Augen vor.

"Also, sagen Sie mir, Miss Kimmkorn, was wollen Sie nicht, dass ich es weiß?"

"Nun, ich habe diese Information über ihre Tochter herausgefunden, indem ich sie ausspioniert habe", sagte Kimmkorn und lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln zurück. Einen Moment, nachdem sie ihre Rede beendet hatte, verwandelten sich ihre Gesichtszüge in Entsetzen und sie blickte auf die Teetasse hinunter. "Was haben Sie gemacht?!"

"Nur ein Hauch von Veritaserum im Tee. Wirklich, ganz einfach. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass ich nichts Komplizierteres ausprobieren musste. Wie haben sie meine Tochter ausspioniert?" fragte Andi und winkte ab.

"Ich bin ein unregistrierter Käfer Animagus und ich war auf dem Baum, unter den die Beiden geredet haben. Ich hoffte etwas auf Potter und die Veela, aber ich habe etwas mit ihrer Tochter mitbekommen." Panik überzog ihre Augen und sie klatschte mit einer Hand über ihren Mund, während die andere nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, nur um ihn im Raum zu finden, der von einem grinsenden Hauselfen gehalten wurde.

"Winky ist eine gute Elfe. Winky nimmt Stab von schlechte Reporterin, wie die Mutter von Meisterin gefragt hat", sagte die Elfe und verbeugte sich tief.

"Danke, Winky. Leg den Zauberstab bitte hier rüber. Und erzähl Dora, ich werde etwas hinzufügen, was auch immer die kleine Ravenclaw vorbereitet hat."

"Ja, Ma'am!" Mit einem Knall war die Elfe verschwunden und ließ nur den Zauberstab neben Andi auf dem Sessel liegen.

"Nun, wo waren wir? Oh ja", sie schickte schnell einen Zauberspruch auf Rita und zwang die Arme der Frau auf die Couch. "Also Sie haben mir gerade erzählt, dass sie ein nicht-registrierter Käfer -Animagus sind. Haben sie sonst noch wem, mit dieser Fähigkeit ausspioniert?"

"Ja", sagte Kimmkorn durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Mein Chef, drei meiner Konkurrenten, den Redakteur von Teen Witch Weekly, Madame Rosmerta, Krum, mehrere Teammitglieder der Holyhead Harpies, der Manager der Chudley Cannons, die Schicksalsschwestern, die Li´s, die Patil´s, mehrere andere Handelspartner, ein paar Geschäftsinhaber, Gönner im Tropfenden Kessel, Gönner bei Gringotts, Madame Marchbanks, und Andere, die ich vergessen habe. «

Andi´s Augen weiteten sich. "Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein bisschen beeindruckt bin. Das ist eine ziemliche Liste. Ich nehme an, sie haben versucht, sich von jedem fernzuhalten, den sie zu sehr beleidigt haben?"

"Ja", spuckte Kimmkorn praktisch aus. "Ich habe mich nicht mit den wichtigen Leuten herumgeschlagen, weil sie hinter mir her waren."

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass sie vergessen haben, dass ich trotz meines Namenswechsels immer noch eine Black bin", kicherte Andi. "Während Dora manchmal frustrierend und nervig ist, liebe ich sie sehr. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute sie beschuldigen, in nationalen Nachrichten eine Hure zu sein. Also, Miss Kimmkorn, was ist ihr schmutzigstes Geheimnis?"

Kimmkorn kämpfte sichtlich gegen den Zaubertrank und den Zauberspruch, erschauderte auf ihrem Stuhl und knirschte mit den Zähnen, versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu antworten. Der Kampf dauerte nicht sehr lange. "Die Carrows", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. "Sie sind mein dunkelstes Geheimnis."

Andi beugte sich neugierig vor. "Oh? Was ist mit den Carrows?"

"Amycus und Alecto sind zusammen. Zusammen, zusammen. Ein Paar. Die Zwillinge sind regelmäßig intim miteinander", sagte Kimmkorn und sah von Andi weg. "Ich habe es vor ungefähr zwei Jahren herausgefunden, als ich nach saftigem Klatsch gesucht habe. Ich habe sie auf der Couch beobachtet. Sie haben mich erwischt, mir Bestechungsgeld gegeben, um darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Ich habe es genommen und dafür gesorgt, dass ich immer mitmachen konnte. Es wurde immer schwieriger, sie gefügig zu machen, wenn die meisten Menschen in der Gesellschaft dich eher verachten oder befürchten, dass sie erpresst werden. Und die Zwillinge sind etwas attraktiv."

Andi lehnte sich zurück und konnte ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Ich hatte auf ein bisschen Erpressung oder ein paar saftige Leckerbissen gehofft, die ich dem Klitterer geben konnte. Ich hatte mit nichts so gutem gerechnet! Meine Güte, Rita. Du warst ein _böses_ Mädchen!" Sie blieb lachend stehen und ging zu Kimmkorn. "Hier ist das Gegenmittel. Trink aus."

Kimmkorn schluckte hastig den Trank und funkelte Andi an. "Was willst du?"

Andi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich vollkommen zufrieden damit gewesen, Sie immer wieder damit zu erpressen und Sie zu unserem persönlichen Angriffshund zu machen. Der neue Freund meiner Tochter und seine andere Freundin waren dagegen ziemlich hartnäckig und ich zitiere: _'Wir wollen, dass sie zerstört wird'._ Also werde ich diese Information an deinen neuesten entzückenden kleinen Rivalen liefern und die Funken fliegen sehen! "

Kimmkorn´s Augen weiteten sich. "Das können sie nicht tun! Bitte! Ich werde alles tun! Ich werde berichten, was immer sie wollen. Ich werde aufhören zu berichten. Ich werde in ein anderes Land ziehen. Bitte!"

Andi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Entschuldigung, Rita, es ist dir gelungen, den schlafenden Drachen zu kitzeln. Harry und seine Freunde können gegenüber denen, die sie bedrohen, sehr rücksichtslos sein. Du hast das getan. Jetzt wollen wir diese Konversation löschen, oder?" Andi zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und rutschte ein wenig später weg. Rita ging genervt zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, als Andromeda Tonks sie beschimpfte, weil sie über Nymphadora Tonks gelogen hatte, anstatt etwas nützliches für das Interview zu geben.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **Das Schreiben und die Lügen von Rita Skeeter - Eine wahre Harry Potter-Geschichte**

 **Von Luna Lovegood**

 _Rita Kimmkorn ist weithin bekannt als produktive Reporterin, die hauptsächlich für den Tagespropheten und Teen Witch Weekly schreibt. Während ihre Artikel im Allgemeinen interessant und unterhaltsam zu lesen sind, haben sie sehr selten eine Basis, die primär auf Schockwerte abzielt. Sie verdrehen Kerne der Wahrheit in der Zeitung um Lügen und Skandale zu verbreiten. Das hört sich komisch an, wenn es aus dem Klitterer kommt, aber die Wahrheit ist oft viel seltsamer als Fiktion._

 _Ein primäres Beispiel für Ritas Version der_ _ **"Wahrheit"**_ _betrifft einen Harry Potter und den letzten über ihn gedruckten Artikel. Mehrere Behauptungen wurden von der Zeitung gegen ihn aufgestellt, keine mit irgendeinem Zusammenhang, und alle enthielten eine ganze Menge erfundener skandalöser Details und Spekulationen. Lassen Sie uns diese Punkte von Fall zu Fall mit Zitaten von Den-Jungen-der-Lebt selbst untersuchen._

 _Hermine Granger: "Hermine ist meine beste Freundin seit wir einen Troll-Angriff zusammen an Halloween 1991 überlebt haben", sagt Harry Potter. "Ihr Freund zu werden ist eine der einzig wirklich guten Sachen, die ich jemals an Halloween erlebt habe. Hermine hat mich immer unterstützt, egal worum es ging, und sie ist die brillanteste Hexe ihrer Zeit. Ich fühle mich geehrt das zu wissen und sie meine Freundin nennen zu können." Harry Potter begann 1993 mit Hermine Granger zusammen zu sein und befriedigte viele Mitarbeiter in Hogwarts, die ein Wettbüro betrieben hatten, als sie es offiziell machten. Leider hat diese Autorin nicht viel Geld aus dem Pool selbst verdient, aber der Punkt ist, dass ihre Beziehung keine Überraschung für jeden war, der länger als 60 Sekunden mit ihm sprach._

 _Fleur Delacour: "Hermine und ich haben Fleur getroffen, als sie von den Möchtergern-Todessern während der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft angegriffen wurde. Selbst mit einer wirklich schlimmen Kopfverletzung konnte sie immer noch kämpfen und sie rettete unser beider Leben in dieser Nacht. Fleur ist vielleicht eine Veela, aber sie hat mehr Selbstbeherrschung als fast jeder andere, den ich getroffen habe. Einer der Gründe, warum wir so gute Freunde sind, ist, dass ich einer der wenigen Leute bin, die von ihrem Charme größtenteils unberührt ist und Hermine wird immer besser darin, diesen zu widerstehen. Fleur kann um uns herum, sie selbst sein, ohne sich darum kümmern zu müssen, ob sie mit einem unheimlichen Zombie spricht." Es sollte beachtet werden, dass der Beauxbatons -Champion viele andere Hogwarts -Schüler anzog und sowohl bei den Schülern als auch beim Personal sehr beliebt ist._

 _Nymphadora Tonks: "Tonks ist wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, warum ich heute lebe, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Ohne ihr Training in diesem Jahr hätte ich die Erste Aufgabe nie überlebt. Sie hat mir auch wirklich geholfen, den Namen meines Paten, Sirius Black, rein zu waschen. Aber schon vorher half Tonks mir, ruhig zu bleiben, als es in meinem zweiten Jahr ein Problem mit der Schule gab, sie ist seit Jahren eine gute Freundin und obwohl es stimmt, dass wir vor kurzem angefangen haben, uns zu verabreden, stimmt es nicht, dass Tonks und ich eine Affäre haben. Weil mein Patenonkel mich zu seinem Erben ernannt hat, wird es erwartet, dass ich irgendwann zwei Frauen heirate. Tonks wollte lange Zeit nichts mit mir anfangen, wegen des Altersunterschiedes und der harten Realität des Tödlichen Trimagischen Turniers." Ein Thema, das sowohl Harry Potter als auch Tonks immer wieder meiden, betrifft ihre Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus. Obwohl keiner von Beiden dies explizit diskutieren wird, wurde diesem Reporter die Erlaubnis gegeben zu erklären, dass Harry Potter nur der dritte Mann außerhalb der unmittelbaren Familie ist, der Tonks niemals eine bestimmte Form vorschreibt und dass dies ein großer Faktor in ihrer ursprünglichen Freundschaft war._

 _Bathsheda Babbling: "Professor Babbling ist der erste Erwachsene, dem ich jemals vertraut habe. Sie war die erste Person, die aktiv versuchte mir zu helfen und rettete mir wahrscheinlich das Leben und das Leben meiner Klassenkameraden, indem sie mir sicherere Wege zeigte, mit Runen zu arbeiten. Sie hat mich unterstützt und sobald sie von meinen Lebensumständen mit meinen Verwandten erfahren hat, fing sie sofort an zu versuchen, mich aus dieser Umgebung heraus und an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Nach mehreren langen Diskussionen bat ich sie, mein Vormund zu sein, da es so einfacher wäre. Sonst habe ich mehr auf diese Aufgabe vertraut. Ich halte Bathsheda Babbling mehr für ein Familienmitglied als meine Tante und mein Onkel jemals waren." Bathsheda Babblings erste Aktionen als Harry Potter´s Vormund sollten sicherstellen, dass er Impfungen und Behandlungen von St. Mungos erhielt. Er hatte zuvor noch nie eine magische Untersuchung gehabt und mehrere Probleme wurden korrigiert und verhindert, bevor sie sich zu lebenslangen Krankheiten entwickeln konnten. In weniger als drei Jahren hat Miss Babbling mehr für den Jungen-der-lebt getan als jeder andere in unserer Welt außer seiner verstorbenen Mutter und seinem Vater._

 _Rita Kimmkorn: Diese Reporterin hat einige ziemlich überraschende Informationen bezüglich Rita Kimmkorn bekommen. Viele haben sich im Laufe der Jahre gefragt, wie sie es schafft, etwas von ihrem brisanten Wissen zu erlangen. Es scheint, dass Miss Kimmkorn tatsächlich ein Animagus ist. Nicht irgendein Animagus, sondern ein Käfer Animagus. Sie hat ihre alternative Form im Laufe der Jahre benutzt, um jeden von ihrem eigenen Redakteur bis zu den Holyhead Harpies Spielern zu den Gönnern innerhalb der Mauern von Gringotts auszuspionieren. Diese hinterhältigen Taktiken sind in der Berichterstattung sehr verpönt. Es ist wichtig, eine Geschichte ans Licht zu bringen, aber auch die Ethik ist wichtig und Rita Kimmkorn hat diese Prinzipien ignoriert. Noch beunruhigender ist ihre Verdorbenheit. Während Ehen und Beziehungen mit Cousins in unserer Kultur sehr weit verbreitet sind, werden Beziehungen zwischen Geschwistern weniger gut aufgenommen. Vor kurzem wurden Informationen über eine inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen Amycus und Alecto Carrow bekannt, die sich über Jahre hinzog. Rita Kimmkorn wusste das schon seit einiger Zeit und hat ihr Wissen über die Beziehung sogar dazu genutzt, sich bei ihren intimen Begegnungen mehrfach mit den Zwillingsgeschwistern zu treffen. Diese Tatsache wurde bei einem Überfall auf die Geschwister Carrow am vergangenen Abend bestätigt. Mehrere dunkle Artefakte wurden in ihrem Haus gefunden und Veritaserum Befragungen offenbarten ihre Beziehung sowie die Beteiligung von Rita Kimmkorn._

 _Kimmkorn machte jahrelang gute Arbeit in ihrem Beruf, vor allem weil sie geschickt darin war, Fakten zu verdrehen, auszuspionieren und Implikationen zu erzeugen. Sie ist damit durchgekommen, weil sie ihre Ziele gut gewählt hat und darauf achtete, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Jetzt, wo ihre eigenen tiefen Probleme und Skandale ans Licht kommen, kann man sich fragen: Wie weit kann Rita Kimmkorn fallen?_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Einige Tage nachdem Lunas Artikel veröffentlicht worden war, war Harry auf Wolke 9. Seine Freundin hatte ziemlich viel Lob dafür bekommen, dass sie Kimmkorn´s Heuchelei aufdeckte. Privat waren sich Harry und seine Freunde einig, dass sowohl Luna als auch Andromeda einige große Geschenkkörbe verdienten. Es war schön, endlich mal Gerechtigkeit zu bekommen. Er ist vielleicht immer noch nicht in der Lage, Dumbledore oder Umbridge mit den Leuten, die sie Beide beschützen, wirklich zu berühren, aber ... Rita hatte sicherlich nicht viele Freunde in Positionen. Und jetzt würde sie nie welche haben. Zuletzt hörte er, dass sie vor einer Gruppe Kobolde davonrannte, nachdem sie herausfanden, dass sie ihre Kunden ausspioniert hatte, während sie in der souveränen Domäne der Bank waren.

Die Dinge liefen in der vergangenen Woche ziemlich gut. Er hatte sich mit seiner alternativen Form wohl genug gefühlt, dass er die meiste Zeit nicht einmal nieste obwohl er dem immer wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, dass da mehr sei, wenn er sich verwandelte, nicht viel _näher_ gekommen war. Er hatte es auch noch nicht näher beschrieben, weil er wollte, dass Hermine und Tonks diejenigen waren, die diese Ehre hatten, ihm dabei zu helfen. Sie hatten beide beschlossen, bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade- Wochenende zu warten, um sich zusammenzusetzen und Optionen zu besprechen. Die restlichen Tage waren sie einfach zu beschäftigt mit dem fortgesetzten Training für die bevorstehende zweite Aufgabe. Eine Aufgabe zu der Harry gleich mehr erfahren sollte.

"Guten Tag, Champions!" sagte Bagman und lächelte die Gruppe der Kandidaten und Richter an. Harry ignorierte Umbridge vollständig und setzte sich zwischen Fleur und Fred. "Jetzt, reden wir über die zweite Aufgabe, sie wird es am ersten Wochenende im Dezember stattfinden und das Thema ist _ **„Erkenne dich selbst"**_." Er breitete seine Hände aus, offensichtlich erwartete er eine Reaktion, aber erhobene Augenbrauen waren alles, was seine Aussage begrüßte. "Ja. Nun. Also, für diese Aufgabe, Mr. Weasley, werden Sie nicht in der Lage sein, mit den Tränken, die Sie benutzt haben, hineinzugehen. Während kein Regelzusatz hinzugefügt werden kann, bis das Turnier beendet ist, wurde entschieden, dass Ihre Tränke als " _Zauberwerkzeug_ " eingestuft werden und daher aus dem anfänglichen Start ausgeschlossen werden." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte, als hätte er erwartet, dass das passieren würde. "Darüber hinaus ist diese Aufgabe etwas nebulös, da sie weitgehend von den an der Veranstaltung teilnehmenden Personen abhängig ist. Daher haben wir uns entschieden, die Barriere um die Arena wieder einzubeziehen, um die Sicherheit der Zuschauer zu gewährleisten." Fleur´s Hand legte sich fester um Harry´s. Er stellte sicher, dass sein Gesicht völlig neutral war. Plan B musste jetzt sicher implementiert werden. "Um das Risiko für die Champions in der zweiten Aufgabe zu vermeiden, wird diese Barriere vorher modifiziert und getestet, um sicherzustellen, dass Gegenstände und Personal das Schlachtfeld betreten, aber nicht verlassen können."

Harry stieß den Atem aus, den er gehalten hatte. Das machte es leichter, aber er würde Bagman´s Worten nicht allein vertrauen. Nicht, wenn Umbridge daran beteiligt war.

Viktor hob die Hand und fragte: "Diese Aufgabe, was meinen sie damit, ist _'nebulös'_ und basiert auf dem Individuum? Sollen nicht alle die gleiche Art von Hindernissen gegenüberstehen?"

"Natürlich werden Sie alle demselben Hindernis gegenüberstehen", meinte Umbridge. "Sie werden der Dunkelheit in sich gegenüber stehen. Es wird ziemlich aufschlussreich sein zu sehen, wie jeder von ihnen im schlimmsten Fall aussieht, da bin ich mir sicher."

Harry ignorierte den Rest der Worte von Umbitch und konzentrierte sich auf die gefährlichen Folgen dessen, was sie gesagt hatte. _"Dunkelheit in dir"_ könnte ziemlich viel bedeuten. Die Vorstellung, sich mehr Dementor- Horden stellen zu müssen, war in seinem Kopf vorherrschend, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass es am Ende etwas so Einfaches sein würde. Vielleicht musste er einen Silver Spirit in seine Pläne aufnehmen, nur für den Fall ... das könnte ... problematisch sein. Er hatte gehofft, die Verwendung von Seelenrunen zu vermeiden. Sie waren einfach zu unberechenbar, wenn sie mit anderen gepaart wurden ...

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Harry", sagte Daphne zögernd, "bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"

"Ich bin mir sicher", nickte er als Antwort.

"Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, wir müssten weiter gehen, aber das war nicht genau das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich habe jahrelang darüber nachgedacht, Daphne. Ich kann das nicht alleine machen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Würdest du es nicht lieber haben, wenn eine deiner Freundinnen oder dein Mentor das macht? Oder zumindest das hier beaufsichtigt?" fragte sie.

Harry seufzte. "Ich habe schon darüber mit Shiva gesprochen und sie war dagegen. Hermine wäre nicht sehr glücklich und Tonks weiß nicht genug über Runen, um sich mit ihrer Meinung wohl zu fühlen." Er straffte die Schultern und drehte sich zu Daphne um. "Ich muss das tun, Daphne. Wenn sie etwas wie in der ersten Aufgabe abziehen, kann ich nicht mit einem weiteren Wunder von _Deus ex Machina_ rechnen, um meinen Arsch aus dem Feuer zu ziehen. Ich brauche einen Backup-Plan und bin vorbereitet. Ich werde Shiva und die Anderen miteinbeziehen, nachdem ich einen Machbarkeitsnachweis habe."

Daphne wandte sich ab und starrte mit verschränkten Armen für einige lange, unbequeme Minuten auf die Wand des Raumes. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und ihr Gesicht war voller Sorge. "Können wir wenigstens mit deiner linken Hand anfangen? Ich will nicht riskieren dich zu verletzen, Harry ..."

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre viel riskanter, mit der _Concussor-Rune_ anzufangen, Daphne. Diese hat ein zerstörerisches Potential. Die rechte Hand ist nur eine Accio-Rune, nichts Gefährliches."

"Und wenn ich ausrutsche? Wenn ich eine Markierung verpasse? Wenn das überhaupt nicht funktioniert und die Magie zurück durch dich schlingt? Du könntest die Hand verlieren, Harry!"

Er zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber. "Ich weiß. Ich kann aber lernen, mit meiner linken Hand zu kämpfen."

"In drei Wochen?" fragte sie, dabei eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hochziehend.

"Besser, als einen Kreislauffehler mit dem Concussor zu riskieren. Bitte, Daphne ... bitte ..."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und hob die Hände in die Luft. "Gut! Gut, ich werde dir verdammt noch mal helfen! Du dummer, Merlin verdammter Idiot! Aber ich will wissen, warum ich. Warum nicht einer der Anderen? Und gib mir nicht diesen Scheiß-Grund, den du gerade versucht hast!"

Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht von Fuß zu Fuß. "Nun, es ist wahr, ich brauche jemanden, der dieses Zeug versteht ..." Er hielt inne, aber Daphne winkte ihn ungeduldig zu. "Und es stimmt, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Shiva die Idee nicht mögen, aber sie wären bereit zu helfen, wenn ich lange genug mit ihnen sprechen würde. Es ist nur ... die Kämpfe, in die wir geraten, Daphne, im Grunde genommen, bist du meine Rechte Hand. Hast du bemerkt, wie wir uns immer versammelt haben, als du an meiner Seite warst mit Hermine hinter mir und den Anderen, die sich um uns herum gruppiert haben? "

Das Mädchen nickte langsam, bevor sie sagte: "Ja. Teilweise war es beabsichtigt, das Slytherin Schlächter-Ding hochzuspielen. Teilweise war es, weil ich einfach einer der besten Schläger in unserer Gruppe bin. Ein großer Teil war einfach wegen Einschüchterung. Mein eigener Eiskönigin-Ruf und der Anblick eines Gryffindor´s und Slytherin´s, die Schulter an Schulter stehen. Aber das wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Harry. Tonks ist offiziell bei dir. Sie ist viel mehr ein Kämpfer als ich. "

"Tonks ist eine wirklich gute Kämpferin, ja", stimmte Harry zu. "Aber sie ist es auch gewohnt, entweder allein oder mit einem oder zwei Anderen zu kämpfen. Sie ist besser mit Hit- und Run-Taktiken oder Ausweichmanövern als mit einem echten Schläger. Du bist besser im direkten Angriff, während sie mit Guerilla-Taktiken stärker ist. Eines der Dinge, die Moody in sie gedrillt hat und es spielt mit ihren Metamorph-Fähigkeiten. Du wirst wahrscheinlich immer noch meine rechte Hand in großen Kämpfen sein, Daphne."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihren Freund für einen langen Moment. "Das glaubst du wirklich, oder?" Harry nickte und sie seufzte auf. "Okay. Gut, im Moment bin ich zufrieden. Ich denke immer noch nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, aber zumindest verstehe ich jetzt, warum du willst, dass ich dir helfe."

Harry setzte sich hin und streckte seine Handfläche aus, lächelte aufmunternd. "Du kannst das, Daphne. Du bist gut darin."

"Ich hoffe es ..." Sie nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du eine Accio -Rune statt deiner Runen-Schnur willst? Danach geht es nicht mehr, Harry."

Der Teenager nickte. "Ja. Ich bin mir sicher. Die Runen-Schnur ist großartig und sehr nützlich, aber wenn ich meinen Zauberstab verliere oder etwas, wäre eine Accio -Rune viel effektiver."

"Okay. Okay. Fangen wir an." Sie atmete tief durch und atmete langsam aus. "Merlin und Morgana, lass mich das nicht vermasseln", murmelte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab über Harry´s Handfläche zog.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine, Tonks und Shiva trafen Harry und Daphne im Raum, während es in einer Trainingskonfiguration war. Die drei Frauen sahen sich an und alle zuckten mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam wandten sie sich Daphne zu, die sanft den Kopf schüttelte und auf Harry wies.

Er trat ein Stück vor und schluckte. "Ich, ähm, habe euch alle gebeten, euch hier zu treffen, weil ich euch meinen Backup-Plan für die zweite Aufgabe zeigen muss. Ich habe Daphne um ihre Hilfe gebeten, also seid bitte nicht sauer auf sie. Es war nicht ihre Idee, es war meine."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Harry, du redest sehr wirr gerade, und verursachst nicht gerade ein gutes Gefühl."

"Ich weiß! Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, wie ich das gut erklären soll, ohne angeschrien zu werden ..."

"Noch weniger gute Gefühle, Junge", sagte Shiva und verengte ihre Augen.

Hermine trat vor und umarmte Harry schnell. "Sag es uns einfach schnell und bring es hinter dich, Harry. Solange du keine Blutrituale machst oder Tiere opferst, verspreche ich, dass ich nur für die Nacht böse auf dich sein werde."

Daphne hob die Augenbrauen. "Nun, das ist etwas neues", murmelte sie.

Harry ging zur Mitte der Mädchen und drehte langsam seine rechte Hand, um ein _Runen-Tattoo_ auf seiner Handfläche zu zeigen. Shiva streckte die Hand aus und strich mit ihrer Hand über das Zeichen und stellte fest, dass es sich vollständig normal seiner Haut anfühlte und sie spürte keine Magie oder Hitze, die durch sie hindurchging. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Harry´s Gesicht auf und ließ ihre Hand an ihre Seite fallen. "Du hast es getan, ohne mit mir zu reden, Harry. Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir darüber reden, Kid."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über Harry´s Hand, während Hermine neugierig über seine Schulter spähte. "Was ist es?" fragte Tonks. "Es sieht wie eine Rune aus."

"Es ist eine Rune", sagte Harry und hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. "Es ist eine Rune für den Beschwörungszauber. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, diesen Stab-los zu lernen, aber alles, was ich gelesen habe, sagt, dass es mindestens Monate und höchstwahrscheinlich Jahre dauert. Außerdem gibt es einen guten Beweis dafür, dass ich _Runen-Tattoos_ nehmen kann. Außerdem habe ich Daphne gebeten, mir zu helfen, weil es einfach und nicht gefährlich ist und ich mit meiner linken Hand nicht wirklich gut zeichnen oder schreiben kann." Er zog eine Grimasse und sah schließlich zu Shiva auf. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, Shiva. Aber ich musste es früh genug tun, um mich an das Gefühl von ihnen auf meinem Körper vor der Aufgabe zu gewöhnen und ich wusste, dass wenn ich mit dir spreche, bevor ich dir zeigen kann, dass es funktioniert ... würdest du es mir ausreden, bis es zu spät ist. "

Shiva schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf und sprach sehr leise, sehr ruhig: "Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, Kid. Ich bin überhaupt nicht glücklich. Offensichtlich hat es geklappt, aber wir haben überlegt, wie falsch _Runen-Tattoo´s_ sein können. Wie viele davon planst du? Wo willst du sie einzeichnen? Ich erwarte, dass ich für jedes einzelne hier bin. Das ist absolut nicht verhandelbar, Harry. Verstehst du? "

"Ich verstehe."

"Muss ich dich dazu bringen, einen Eid zu schwören, dass du mich anrufst und mich dazu holst, bevor du noch mehr hinzufügst?" fragte Shiva immer noch tödlich ruhig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich verspreche, ich werde keine anderen Runen Tätowieren, solang du nicht dabei bist. Ich musste nur beweisen, dass es funktionieren könnte."

Hermine ging hinüber, um leise mit Daphne zu sprechen, während Harry mit Shiva sprach. "Er hat dich reingelegt?"

Die Blondine nickte und folgte Hermine in die Ecke. "Ja. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hintergangen habe. Ich denke, er wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

Hermine seufzte. "So sehr ich es auch hasse es zuzugeben, es war wahrscheinlich ein guter Ruf. Ich mag die Alten Runen sehr, aber ich kann viel zu beschützend sein, als dass der Junge ruhig sitzt, während er sich ein Runen-Tattoo in die Haut brennt." Sie hielt inne und kniff die Augen auf Daphne. "Sie waren zuversichtlich, dass sie wussten, was sie taten?"

Daphne runzelte die Stirn. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Magie in seine Haut einarbeiten, wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, ob ich es richtig machen könnte?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass du bereit wärst dies zu machen, wenn du dir nicht sicher wärst. Ich entschuldige mich." Sie schaute zurück zu Harry, der immer noch nickte was auch immer Shiva sagte. "Es gab keine Komplikationen?"

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn es welche gab, habe ich sie nicht gesehen. Wir haben in der letzten Stunde ein paar Tests durchgeführt. Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

"Muss es nicht", sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich bin gut in der Forschung und in der Zaubererfindung. Deine Stärke liegt darin, ihm zu helfen, mit allen notwendigen Mitteln zu überleben. Danke, dass du ihm geholfen hast, Daphne." Das Slytherin Mädchen sah unbehaglich aus, nickte aber. Hermine seufzte und fragte: "Wie tief seid ihr schon eingetaucht? Ich weiß, du hast ihm einige der Dunklen Zauber beigebracht, aber ... wie weit ist er?"

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich offensichtlich zu der Wand um, ohne offensichtlich an das aktuelle Thema zu denken. "Wir haben das meiste von dem, was mein Vater mir beigebracht hat, durch gearbeitet. Das Schlimmste, was ich ihm gezeigt habe, ist der Knochenbrecher-Fluch. Ich ... möchte ihn den Fluch der das Blut zum Kochen bringt, nicht beibringen, es ist einer der schlimmsten. Ich würde lieber vergessen, dass sie ganz und gar existieren, um ehrlich zu sein."

Hermine dachte darüber nach. Sie nickte und drückte sanft den Arm des anderen Mädchens. "Danke, Daphne. Wirklich, danke. Wenn du weißt, wie man eine Person in ein Tier verwandelt, zeig es ihm auch. Wenn nicht, werde ich es tun. Es ist etwas, das grau genug ist, damit wir uns alle wohl fühlen. Es wird trotzdem einen Kämpfer effektiv aus dem Kampf nehmen."

Daphne wandte sich an ihre Freundin und grinste. "So wie das was Moody Malfoy neulich angetan hat? Ich bin nicht so gut in der Verwandlung und das habe ich nie gelernt. Wenn du es aber herausfindest, lass es mich wissen. Ich würde gerne mit Harry zusammen in dieser Lektion sitzen."

"Das werde ich", nickte Hermine lächelnd.

"So funktioniert es?!" fragte Tonks laut. Sie ließ Harry´s Hand endlich los und lächelte breit. "Komm, lass es uns in Aktion sehen, Wunderjunge!"

Dieser Kommentar ließ alle im Raum kichern. Harry trat mit einem Lächeln zurück und hob seine Hand zu einer Säule in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Ein schneller Blick der Konzentration und das Kissen oben auf der Säule flog in seine Hand. Mit einer Geste und einer Verbeugung drehte Harry sich zu Tonks und reichte ihr das Kissen. "My Lady."

Eine klatschende Tonks nahm das Kissen und setzten sich darauf, während der Rest grinste und sich neben sie setzte. "Das ist wirklich cool, Harry!" sagte sie. "Du leitest also nur Magie hinein und es funktioniert wie ein Zauberspruch?"

Er nickte, "Meistens, ja. Ich muss auch darüber nachdenken, was ich gerade zu mir rufen möchte, aber es ist einfach so. Ich möchte entweder eine _Concussor- Rune_ oder einen Knüppelfluch in meine linke Hand tätowieren. Ich kann auf diese Weise einige Offensivzauber wirken. Ich stehe etwas mehr auf den Knüppelfluch, auf diese Weise ist es weniger wahrscheinlich, dass er tödlich ist. "

"Warum nicht eine Betäubungs-Rune?" fragte Tonks.

"Erstens, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich eine Betäubungsrune machen kann.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zweitens glaube ich nicht wirklich daran, jemanden oder etwas zu betäuben, das versucht, mich zu töten. Ich weiß, dass sie das in der Akademie lehren, Tonks, aber es scheint einfach nicht klug zu sein, jemanden zu betäuben, wenn seine Freunde genau dort sind, um ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Wenn du jemanden aus dem Kampf nehmen willst, dann richtig."

"Das scheint etwas rücksichtslos zu sein", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast eine menge Schnittflüche im Sommer gesprochen, als du Fleur gerettet hast."

Hermine errötete und murmelte eine Zurückhaltung zu ihrem Einwand. Harry zog die Brünette in eine einarmige Umarmung. "Ich spreche nicht davon, Menschen zu töten, nur weil sie auf der anderen Seite sind. Ich sage nur, dass es viel effektiver ist, jemanden zu binden oder ein Bein zu brechen, um jemanden aus einem Kampf heraus zu nehmen, als ein Betäubungsfluch, der mit einen einfachen Gegenzauber gebrochen werden kann. Zumindest würde die Fähigkeit, einen Knüppelfluch abzuschießen, die Leute von mir fernhalten, wenn ich die Magie ziemlich niedrig halten würde. "

Tonks legte den Kopf schief und hob wieder die Hand, um mit großen Augen auf die Rune zu schauen. "Du kannst es beeinflussen, wie viel Magie durch diese Kanäle geleitet werden? Wow ..."

Harry nickte. "Yup. Es ist keine große Sache mit diesem, aber es wird bei einigen anderen nützlich sein."

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. "Was planst du noch?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, der Knüppelfluch auf der Handfläche meiner linken Hand, ein _Lockpick_ auf der Oberseite, ein _Spiker_ auf meinem linken Unterarm, wahrscheinlich ein _Boomstone_ auf meiner rechten Hand. Ich möchte eine _Reflektor-Rune_ oder einen _Schild-Rune_ Cluster auf eine meiner Schultern, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich es nach außen projizieren kann, anstatt nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Haut zu umwickeln, damit diese Rune in einer Art Dauerschleife wirkt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass der _Freezer_ sehr gut ohne den Stein funktionieren würde. Es wäre geradezu gefährlich, eine _Kettenreaktions-Rune_ zu tätowieren, wenn man bedenkt, was Bagman über die nächste Aufgabe gesagt hat, möchte ich wirklich einen _Silver Spirit_ hinzufügen, aber ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, irgendetwas mit einer Seelenrune hinzuzufügen auf meinen Körper. "

Shiva nickte. "Tu das nicht. Wir verstehen nicht einmal wirklich, wie das funktioniert. Ich will nicht, dass du das auf deine Haut bringst, Harry. "

Harry nickte. "Ich habe auch keine Probleme, mit der _Ninja- Rune_. Wenn ich diese dem Rücken hinzufüge, kann ich ..."

"NEIN!" Vier Stimmen ertönten und Harry rutschte ein wenig zurück.

Hermine knurrte tief in ihrer Kehle und zog Harry´s Kopf herum, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Diese Rune hat noch nie gut auf irgendwelche anderen Zaubersprüche oder andere Runen in der Nähe funktioniert. Wie du ihn stabil genug bekommen hast, um damit zu arbeiten, werde ich nie verstehen, aber eine Sache ist klar, außer einem Schatten eines Zweifels ist es nicht wie zusätzliche Magie! Du wirst **KEINE** Runen hinzufügen, der um deinen magischen Kanal im Körper instabil macht, Harry Potter! "

Tonks sah mit flammend roten Haar zu Hermine. "Was sie gesagt hat. Harry, es ist keine gute Idee und wenn ich etwas dazu sagen kann, mach es nicht."

"Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht helfen, dieses Ding zu tätowieren, Harry. Du hast andere Möglichkeiten und du kannst kämpfen, ohne unsichtbar zu sein", sagte Daphne, verschränkte ihre Arme und funkelte ihn an.

Bevor Shiva ihre zwei Knuts einbringen konnte, hob Harry seine Hände, um sie alle abzuwehren. "Okay, okay! Ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich in Konflikt war! Herrgott, ich wollte nach euren Meinungen fragen, Leute", grummelte er.

Hermine atmete laut aus. "Gut. Nun, du hast sie jetzt. Jetzt über diese anderen Runen ..."


	25. Unforgivable and Unbeatable

**Unforgivable and Unbeatable**

Barty sah zu, wie die Gruppen der Gryffindor´s und Slytherin´s in sein Klassenzimmer traten. Das würde so eine tolle Klasse sein! Er hatte sich auf dieses hier gefreut, seit er dieses Jahr angefangen hatte. Überraschenderweise hatte er das Unterrichten im Allgemeinen beinahe genossen, aber diesmal würde er sie ein bisschen dem echten Barty Crouch Jr. aussetzen.

"Professor, warum haben Sie Spinnen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch?" fragte Weasley mit einem leichten Wimmern. Barty konnte sein Lächeln kaum verbergen. Die Weasley´s mögen nicht sehr hoch auf der Prioritätenliste des Dunklen Lords stehen, aber der Junge gehörte ebenfalls zu den Prewetts. Und es machte immer Spaß mit den Prewetts zu spielen.

"Nun, Weasley, diese Spinnen werden bei der heutigen Demonstration helfen", sagte Barty grinsend. Er sah, wie Greengrass´ Augen sich weiteten und war ein wenig beeindruckt, dass das Mädchen seine Absichten bereits durchschaut hatte. Oder vielleicht gab er ihr zu viel Kredit? Äh, das war egal. "Heute werden wir etwas durchgehen, das das Ministerium nicht mag. Aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Die Weltmeisterschaft ist ein Beispiel dafür, ihr müsst wissen, was kommt, damit ihr euch richtig verteidigen könnt. Wer weiß was die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind?"

Dieser Kommentar verursachte, dass viele Tief einatmeten und Barty sah wie der Longbottom Junge, das Granger Mädchen und Potter alle die Augen verengten. Es gab ein definitives Knurren von einem von ihnen. Amüsiert sah er auch das das Davis Mädchen leise knurrte. Greengrass schien eine gewisse Ruhe in sich zu haben. Nützliche Fähigkeit. Vielleicht könnte er sie auch rekrutieren? Vielleicht, wenn er sie und Potter packen könnte, könnte er die Beiden benutzen, damit sie sich gegeneinander wandten hätte somit zwei fähige Diener für den Meister gewonnen.

"Professor Moody, ich dachte, die Unverzeihlichen sind Illegal?" sagte Granger.

Barty nickte. "Es gibt einige Ausnahmen wie Demonstrationen und während des letzten Blutkrieges wurde den Auroren die Erlaubnis gegeben, sie bei Todessern zu benutzen, die sich der Festnahme widersetzen. Gute Rache für schlechten Müll, sage ich. Nun, Miss Granger, wissen Sie warum die Unverzeihlichen als Unverzeihlich eingestuft werden?" Wenn sie unter diese Sprüche gestellt würden, sollten sie wirklich verstehen, warum sie überhaupt etwas Besonderes waren. So schöne, schöne Zaubersprüche.

"Einen davon zu benutzen, bringt einen Lebenslänglich nach Askaban", sagte Granger mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln.

"Ja, aber warum? Was macht sie besonders? Was macht sie anders? Ein blutsaugender Fluch ist sicherlich gefährlicher als der erste, eine Verwandlung, die Blut zu Schlamm macht, ist sowohl schmerzhafter als auch tödlicher als die zweite und es sind weit schmerzhaftere Arten zu töten als die dritte. Was macht also ein Unverzeihlichen Fluch, unverzeihlich?"

Granger runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Schließlich hob Malfoy seine Hand. Barty hielt sein verärgertes Ächzen zurück und nickte dem Jungen zu. "Nun, rede, Frettchen."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und die Runde von stillem Gelächter war ziemlich befriedigend. "Sie umgehen jede Form von Schild und sie zielen auf die Seele einer Person statt auf den Körper."

Barty grunzte. "Sie umgehen nicht jedes Schild, Junge. Nur magische Schilde."

"Weil es keine anderen Arten von Schilden gibt?" schnarrte Malfoy.

Barty warf einen Zauber auf das Kind und der Junge krächzte, als er aus seinem Stuhl fiel, und auf den Boden fiel. Barty schickte noch zwei Zaubersprüche auf ihn, bis der Idiot schließlich seinen Stuhl umdrehen konnte, um den Zauber zu blockieren, der ihn harmlos traf. "Diese Art von Schild, Frettchen. Ein physischer Gegenstand wird einen Unverzeihlichen blockieren. Ein Protego kann dies nicht. Dein zweiter Punkt war jedoch korrekt. Die Unverzeihlichen werden wegen ihres Ziels klassifiziert." Nun, meistens jedenfalls. "Der Crucio war ursprünglich ein medizinischer Spruch gewesen, aber kein Mediziner, der etwas auf sich hält, würde das in diesen Tagen jemals zugeben. Nicht, seit jemand vor langer Zeit ausgearbeitet hatte, wie er aufgebaut ist und man es länger als eine Sekunde durchhält." _Wirklich, wer würde ein Herz reanimieren wollen, mit diesen Zauber? Da wäre man besser dran, wenn es nicht mehr schlägt._

"Jeder Unverzeihliche manipuliert die Seele des Ziels. Man zwingt die Seele sich zu unterwerfen, ein anderer zwingt sie mit unvorstellbarem Schmerz und der dritte trennt einfach die Verbindungen zum Körper. Das Ministerium verhängt da eher den Dementorenkuss, aber die meisten Leute sind nicht dumm genug, das zu tun, also gibt es keine Gesetze dagegen." Er sah mit etwas Humor, dass Potter sich unbehaglich bewegte. "Nun, wer kann den erste Unverzeihlichen nennen? Wie ist es mit dir, Frettchen? Dein Vater hat ... _**Erfahrung**_ damit."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. "Der Imperius Fluch."

"Aye. Der Imperius übernimmt die volle Kontrolle über das Opfer, indem er sie dazu zwingt, sich dem Zaubernden zu unterwerfen. Ein besonders starker Wille ist erforderlich, um Widerstand zu leisten." Er nahm eine Spinne aus dem Glas und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. "Imperio." Die Spinne hörte auf zu versuchen wegzuklettern und blieb stattdessen reglos stehen. Er warf einen schnellen Vergrößerungszauber, wodurch die Spinne so groß wie seine Hand wurde, bevor er die Spinne einen Stepptanz auf einen der Tische aufführen lies. Die Spinne machte dann einen fliegenden Sprung und landete auf Weasley´s Tisch, wodurch der Rotschopf aufschrie. Er bewegte die Spinne sofort durch ein paar andere Tische, um es genauer zu zeigen, bevor er sie zurück zum Tisch schweben lies und die normal große Spinne zurück in das Glas fallen ließ.

"Nächster Fluch? Der Schmerzfluch. Longbottom?"

Longbottom knurrte. Oh, der arme Junge. Barty hätte vielleicht ein wenig Blut an seinen Händen gehabt, wenn das Kind erkannt hätte, dass einer der Leute, die seine Eltern in den Wahnsinn gequält hatten, direkt vor ihm stand! "Cruciatus. Es reizt jedes Nervenende und lässt das Opfer sich wünschen, dass es stirbt."

"Gut. Das ist das physische Ergebnis der Verdrehung der Seele des Opfers. Ungefähr fünf Minuten dauernde Exposition wird die meisten Gedanken völlig brechen. Einige bestimmte Individuen können ein bisschen länger durchhalten. Sobald sie anfangen, sobald sie jedoch zehn Minuten unter diesen Fluch stehen, ist es vorbei. Es ist wirklich wichtig, wie stark der Geist ist, denn der Körper beginnt zu versagen. Das Herz fällt meistens zuerst aus, aber es ist auch bekannt, dass es Arterien im ganzen Körper bricht." Barty schnappte sich seine zweite Spinne und sprach einen schnellen Crucio, die Spinne zuckte und ruckelte über den Schreibtisch. Er hielt den Fluch nicht lange aufrecht. Er war schließlich kein Monster. Es ist nicht so, als ob er Bellatrix oder einer der Lestrange Brüder wäre!

"Der dritte Fluch. Potter?"

Harry seufzte und nickte zurückgelehnt. "Der Todesfluch."

"Korrekt. Avada Kedevra. Eine interessante Tatsache über diese eine, es ist bekannt, dass man Hass empfangen muss, damit er wirkt. Was nicht so bekannt ist, ist, dass dies auch Selbsthass sein kann. Also lass niemals von jemanden beschützen, von dem du glaubst, dass er dich nicht mag, selbst wenn du überzeugt bist, dass er dich nicht hasst. Die Person könnte sich selbst hassen und das benutzen, um dich von hinten zu verfluchen. Es ist schon mal passiert. _IMMER WACHSAM! "_ Barty grinste zu sich selbst, als er einige der Schüler mit seinem Ruf ertappte. Er zog die dritte Spinne aus dem Glas und ein schneller grüner Blitz später, war die Spinne Tod.

Davis hob ihre Hand und Barty nickte ihr zu. "Professor, Sie haben gesagt, diese Flüche zielen auf die Seele. Aber die erste Aufgabe hat im Grunde bewiesen, dass die meisten Tiere keine haben. Oder zumindest hatte die Chimäre keine. Wie kann der Todesfluch dann an ihr wirken? Wie kann überhaupt ein Unverzeihlicher an ihnen wirken?"

Barty nickte zustimmend. Dieses Mädchen war nicht dumm. "Zum Beispiel ist Avada Kedavra eine Kombination aus einem Vieh-Tötungs-Fluch aus alten Zeiten, der an die Seele gebunden ist und auf einen anderen Fluch, der vor einem oder zwei Jahrtausenden entwickelt wurde. Die Beiden zusammen machen das, was es so gefährlich macht. Nur auf die Seele abzielen, würde nicht viel bewirken. Allein hatte der Fluch keine Auswirkung auf Mensch oder Tier. Aber beide Flüche miteinander kombiniert, und wenn die ursprüngliche Absicht des Zaubers verdreht und korrumpiert ist, beeinflusst jeden Menschen und jedes Tier, und somit wird die Seele sofort vom Körper getrennt. Die anderen Beiden sind ähnliche Verfälschungen der Grundzauber, die es ihnen erlauben, auch an jedem lebenden Ziel zu arbeiten. Gute Frage, Davis. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Barty grinste. "Nun, lasst uns versuchen, dem Imperius zu widerstehen, sollen wir? Ihr werdet niemals in der Lage sein, ihn in der realen Welt anzuwenden, also könnt ihr versuchen, diesen zu widerstehen." Und wenn er sicherstellen könnte, dass Potter oder einer seiner Anhänger unter seinen Fluch blieben ... nun, umso besser!

Der Rest der Stunde war eine Belustigung für Barty. Fast keiner hatte sich gegen seinen Imperius-Fluch verteidigen können. Natürlich war er ziemlich gut darin, aber trotzdem war es etwas enttäuschend. Malfoy hüpfte herum wie das Frettchen, das er war. Finnegan schnatterte wie eine Ente, Wiesel küsste eine Spinne ... die interessanten Leute kamen schließlich mit Potters Gruppe. Greengrass war knapp zwei Sekunden lang unterlegen, bevor sie den Fluch komplett abwerfen konnte. Longbottom konnte sich nach etwa fünf Sekunden aus seiner Kontrolle befreien. Granger´s organisierter Verstand ließ ihn leicht genug hinein, aber irgendwie verloren sich seine Befehle in einem internen Labyrinth und sie schaffte es, ihn nach ein paar Sekunden komplett auszuschalten. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Verteidigung, aber privat gab Barty zu, dass es effektiv war. Die wahren Überraschungen waren jedoch Potter und Davis. Keiner von Beiden wurde überhaupt beeinflusst! Er hatte etwas Widerstand von Potter erwartet, besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er gegen den Veela- Charme resistent war, aber Davis! Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit den Gerüchten über das Tagebuch zu tun, das das Mädchen in ihrem zweiten Jahr kurz besessen hatte?

Die Schüler verließen den Unterricht und gaben Barty etwas zum Nachdenken. Er musste es seinen Meister natürlich wissen lassen. Der Dunkle Lord würde wahrscheinlich immer noch Potter selbst testen wollen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde der Junge tatsächlich auch diese nächste Aufgabe überleben und der Neugier des Dunklen Lords noch näher kommen!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende vor der zweiten Aufgabe brach für die Schule an und viele nutzten Freizeitangebot. Leider freute sich nicht jeder auf die Aktivitäten des Tages; Daphne und Tracey stritten sich gemeinsam am Schwarzen See. "Oh, jetzt willst du Zeit mit mir verbringen?" sagte Tracey und starrte ihre Freundin an.

Daphne verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. "Was soll das heißen? Wir sind verabredet. Natürlich möchte ich Zeit mit dir verbringen."

"Sind wir zusammen? Sind wir wirklich zusammen, Daphne?" fragte Tracey. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich sehe dich kaum noch. Selbst in den Schlafsälen lernst du immer wieder oder schreibst etwas oder schläfst einfach ein. Du verbringst all deine Zeit mit ihm!"

Daphne starrte für einen Moment völlig verloren, bevor ihre Augen sich verengten und sie aufrecht stand. "Redest du über Harry? Ernsthaft?"

"Oh, natürlich rede ich über Harry! Von wem sonst noch würde ich reden?"

"Eifersucht ist sehr unvorteilhaft an dir, Tracey", sagte Daphne leise und verschränkte ihre eigenen Arme. "Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur versuche, unseren Freund am Leben zu halten."

"Oh bitte, gib mir nicht diesen Scheiß. Er wird persönlich von zwei der besten Professoren der Schule unterrichtet, der jüngsten Aurorin ihrer Generation und einer Veela in ihrem letzten Jahr!"

"Und keiner von ihnen weiß oder ist bereit, die Dinge zu lehren, die ich tue!" schrie Daphne zurück. "Er hat dein Leben gerettet, Tracey! Warum bist du so?"

"Ihr habt mir beide das Leben gerettet, Daphne!" knurrte Tracey und wandte sich ab. "Ich fühle mich, als würde ich dich an einen Typen verlieren, der es verdammt noch mal nicht kapiert!"

"Tracey, ich gehe nirgendwohin", sagte Daphne mit einem schweren Seufzer. Sie fing an, nach Tracey zu greifen, ließ aber ihre Hand halb durch die Geste fallen. "Ich werde mich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich meine Zeit mit Harry verbracht habe. Es sind mindestens zwei, möglicherweise drei Leute, die versuchen, ihn dieses Jahr zu töten. Ich habe sehr wenige wahre Freunde und ich weigere mich, einen zu verlieren, weil meine Freundin eifersüchtig ist."

"Er hat dich diese Tattoos auf seine Haut anbringen lassen, Daphne", sagte Tracey sanft. "Ich habe nachgesehen. Wäre etwas schief gelaufen, wärst du als Squib geändet, oder schlimmer. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr er dir vertraut? Oder ignorierst du es absichtlich?"

"Er ist mein Freund, Tracey." Daphne stellte sich neben das andere Mädchen, sodass Beide über den See starrten. "Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, nur weil ich jemand anderen habe, der mir wichtig ist. Wir kennen uns seit wir fünf sind. Wie kannst du denken, dass ich einfach gehen würde?"

"Du weichst der Frage aus..."

"Tracey…"

"Was auch immer", Tracey schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um zu den Toren zu laufen. "Ich denke, ich werde dieses Ding heute alleine machen."

Daphne´s Augen weiteten sich und sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihrer Freundin etwas zu sagen, bevor sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte und sich dagegen entschied. Stattdessen ging sie langsam hinter ihr her und trat in die Schlange, um von Fleur, Tonks, Hermine und Harry an den Toren empfangen zu werden.

Daphne hörte, wie Harry mit Tonks und Hermine nachdrücklich sprach. "Ihr beiden geht, ich werde nur ein bisschen herumwandern. Ich muss sowieso ein paar Süßigkeiten und andere Snacks holen und ihr müsst noch mehr alleine rumhängen, wenn das zwischen uns dreien funktionieren soll."

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. "Nun, wenn du all diese heißen Action zwischen deinen Partnern verpassen willst, ist das dein Vorrecht, Wunderjunge." Sie schlang einen Arm durch einen von Hermines und winkte den anderen zu. "Ich kümmere mich um die schlaue Schönheit, Harry. Verschwinde nicht zu sehr!"

Fleur grinste und trat an Harry´s Seite. "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich in der Gegend herumzuführen, ´Arry? Ich kenne mich hier nicht aus."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: "Klar, ich kann dir ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten zeigen."

Daphne sah, wie Tonks Fleur einen berechnenden Blick zuwarf, bevor die Metamorphmagus zuckte. "Viel Spaß euch Beiden. Tut nichts, was ich nicht tun würde."

Harry grinste. "Also kann ich so ziemlich alles machen?"

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und haute ihn spielerisch auf seinen Hinterkopf. "Sei kein Trottel, Harry. Nein, Tonks nicht am Tag eines Dates."

"Spielverderberin", kicherte Harry. Er wandte sich an Daphne und runzelte die Stirn, als er ihren sorgsam neutralen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Daphne", sagte Harry leise. "Geht es dir gut? Warum ist Tracey da oben und du wieder hier? Ich dachte, ihr wollt heute zusammen etwas zusammen machen?"

Daphne lächelte ihn an, zugegebenermaßen leicht überrascht, dass er ihre Maske so leicht durchschaut hatte. "Wir hatten ein bisschen Streit. Sie ist wütend und wollte für eine Weile alleine bleiben. Ich werde sie später treffen."

"Du solltest uns dann begleiten", sagte Fleur und nickte der Slytherin zu. Daphne legte den Kopf zur Seite und dachte lange nach. Sie wollte gerade Nein sagen, als Luna an der kleinen Gruppe vorbeiging.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Daphne. Ich werde Tracey Gesellschaft leisten. Du gehst und genießt den Tag", sagte das jüngere Mädchen mit einem verträumten Lächeln.

"Nun ... okay, sicher. Das geht auch. Wirst du sicherstellen, dass sie nicht zu depressiv oder wütend auf mich ist?"

Luna nickte. "Na sicher." Sie überquerte die kurze Strecke und Daphne hörte Luna aus der Ferne kommentieren: "Hallo, Tracey. Ich denke, ich sollte heute mit dir gehen."

"Ich würde eigentlich lieber im Moment alleine sein, Luna. Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken", sagte Tracey.

"Aber du wirst nie darüber nachdenken, ob du alleine bist, während du so frustriert bist", erklärte Luna sachlich. "Es zieht die _blibbering humdingers_ an. Sobald sie anfangen zu plappern, wirst du niemals in der Lage sein, mit dem Lärm, den sie verursachen, nachzudenken."

Daphne schnaubte bei der Taktik der kleinen Ravenclaw, obwohl sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen bemerkte, dass Tracey nur die Augen verdrehte und Luna sie nach vorne führen ließ. _Vertraue Luna, um die Stimmung aufzuhellen._

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich finde es immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass es dir so gut geht, Hermine", sagte Tonks und trank ihr Butterbier neben der Brünetten in den Drei Besen. Das einzig Gute am Kimmkorn Fallout war, dass sie nicht versuchen musste zu verstecken, dass sie in einer Beziehung mit den beiden Teenagern war. Und wie merkwürdig das war ... Dass ihre Mutter und ihr Cousin es geschafft hatten, es aus einem seltsamen und unheimlichen Ton so zu drehen, dass Tonks aufrichtige Reinblüter- Standards aufrechterhielt, verblüffte sie. Die Politik ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an ihrem eigenen Drink. "Meine Eltern sind ziemlich aufgeschlossen. Sie haben sicherlich nie erwartet, dass ich in eine Polygame Beziehung eintrete, aber sie haben es bemerkenswert gut aufgenommen, als ich es ursprünglich erwähnt habe. Ich bin irgendwie überzeugt, dass sie besorgt waren, dass ich magisch gebunden und somit Verheiratet nach Hause komme, bevor ich fünfzehn bin. Als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich sowohl einen Freund als auch eine Freundin habe, waren sie einfach viel zu glücklich, dass ich nicht verheiratet war, um sich um die Einzelheiten zu kümmern."

Tonks schnaubte und ihr Haar wechselte die Farben, als sie versuchte, ihr Lachen in Schach zu halten. "Wow. Ich denke, ich werde deine Eltern mögen, Hermine."

Das jüngere Mädchen grinste. "Nach dem, was Harry über deine Mutter gesagt hat und Lunas Kommentare über ihre Ergänzungen zum Klitterer Artikel, denke ich, dass Andromeda auch mit ihnen recht gut auskommen wird."

"Oh, Merlin, das wird eine unheimliche Kombination", stöhnte Tonks. Sie erschauderte leicht. "Zwei Zahnärzte und eine Tochter aus dem Haus Black ... ich weine für jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Wir haben uns eingeschlossen."

Hermine winkte ab. "Wir werden nur ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius lenken müssen. Er ist ein gutes Ziel für die Ablenkung. Die vier können in einen Mini-Krieg geraten und den Rest von uns vergessen."

Tonks lachte. "Oh, das ist zu perfekt! Bist du sicher, dass du keine Slytherin bist?"

"Ich werde vielleicht einige Tendenzen von Gryffindor in mir", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Nun, das ist entzückend zu hören", sagte Tonks. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine sanft. Beide Mädchen zogen sich zurück und erröteten leicht. "Du weißt, dass du meinen eigentlichen Kommentar nie wirklich beantwortet hast."

"Habe ich nicht?" Hermine hielt für einen Moment inne und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Ehrlich, ich denke, es kommt meistens auf Harry an. Ich war immer ziemlich unabhängig und eigensinnig. Ich habe Bücher praktisch verehrt, sogar die Liebesromane meiner Mutter. Ich liebte diese Bücher, aber ich wusste, dass ich nie wie die Heldinnen sein konnte. Diese Frauen lassen alles für ihren Mann fallen und neigen dazu, ziemlich unterwürfig zu sein. Ich kann das nicht tun. Ich muss nicht alles lenken, aber ich brauche ein starkes Mitspracherecht. Aber Harry ... er braucht mehr Unterstützung. Ich fühle, dass ich ihn alleine lassen kann, ich kann ihn reinziehen, wenn er anfängt, Dummheiten zu begehen oder seine Experimente zu weit gehen, aber mit dem, wie er aufgewachsen ist, fühle ich nicht, dass es genug ist. Ich möchte, dass er so glücklich wie möglich ist. Wenn ich ihn teilen muss, damit er glücklich ist, geht es mir gut."

Hermine errötete tiefer und sagte: "Es hilft auch, dass egal, in welcher Form du bist, du ziemlich attraktiv bist, Tonks. Ich meine nicht deinen Körper. Ich meine deine Meinung. Ich habe nicht viele Frauen getroffen, die für sich selbst einstehen. Es ist ... inspirierend. "

Tonks lächelte warm und schlang einen Arm um Hermines Schultern. "Danke, Hermine. Das ist wirklich süß von dir. Und wenn du willst, wird Harry dazu gebracht, mich _'Nymphe'_ zu nennen, wenn wir alleine sind. Das kannst du auch." Hermine lehnte sich an Tonks Seite und murmelte etwas. "Sag es nochmal? Ich habe es nicht verstanden."

Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht und murmelte schüchtern: "Ich mag das, Nymphe. Nenn mich, Mine." Tonks lächelte und umarmte das jüngere Mädchen fester.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Und das ist Zonko´s", sagte Harry und deutete auf den Scherzartikel Laden. "Sie haben einige lustige Sachen, aber ihr Inventar verändert sich nie wirklich und anscheinend wurden seit Sirius Tagen nicht mehr als ein oder zwei neue Gegenstände hinzugefügt. Es ist Teil des Grundes, warum Fred und George erwarten, dass es so gut laufen wird und warum sich meine Streichrunen so schnell verkaufen. Zusammen könnten wir drei am Ende Zonko´s aus dem Geschäft werfen, wenn sie ihr Angebot nicht verbessern. "

»Sehr beeindruckend, ´Arry«, sagte Fleur und nickte. Sie bemerkte Daphne, die Harry auf seiner anderen Seite anerkennend anlächelte. Die Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden war für Fleur ziemlich faszinierend. Beide waren an andere gebunden, doch beide waren auch zueinander hingezogen. Dank ihrer Natur konnte Fleur die Anziehungskraft spüren, genauso wie sie die angespannte Verbindung zwischen Daphne und Tracey spüren konnte. Die ganze Situation erschwerte ihre Ziele.

Harry´s aufkeimende Romanze mit Tonks war nicht unerwartet gewesen. Dass Fleur vor dem offiziellen Beginn der Beziehung keine besseren Fortschritte gemacht hatte, war vielleicht ein wenig enttäuschend, aber nicht katastrophal. Sie hatte noch einige Monate Zeit, um ihre eigene Beziehungsgrundlage zu gründen; Sie musste nur sicherstellen, dass diese Grundlage jetzt drei statt zwei Basen umfasste. Zugegeben, sie interessierte sich mehr für die beiden Teenager als für den Metamorphmagus, aber Tonks war sicher selbst nett genug, um Fleur´s Interesse aufrecht zu erhalten, so dass es keine Eide oder dergleichen gebrochen werden mussten. Die Kampfkraft und Entschlossenheit der Frau war äußerst beeindruckend, ganz zu schweigen von dem Humor, den sie an den Tisch brachte. Harry und Hermine mussten sich mehr entspannen, das war wahrscheinlich der beste Beitrag. Fleur konnte sie den ganzen Tag lang necken, aber sie wusste, dass sie in der Witze Abteilung eher fehl am Platz war.

Daphne machte die Dinge jedoch viel interessanter. Wenn das Mädchen sich jemals entschied, einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen, konnte Fleur leicht sehen, dass sie zur Seite geschoben werden würde. Sie bezweifelte etwas, dass Harry vier Frauen in seinem Leben akzeptieren würde. Es wäre schwer genug, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es wert war, dass drei Frauen ihn lieben. Mit dem Vertrauen und der Unterstützung der beiden Anderen ... musste Fleur ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob sie ihre Versuche verstärken wollte oder einfach zur Seite trat und das andere Mädchen ermutigte. Sie sah ernsthaft nicht, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Slytherin´s länger anhielt, besonders nicht, wenn Luna Lovegood immer noch als Schulter für Tracey zur Verfügung stand, um sich aus zu weinen. Fleur konnte nur hoffen, dass, die Beiden noch Freunde sein würden, wenn die Beziehung beendet wird.

Vielleicht würde sie nach der nächsten Aufgabe mit Hermine sprechen und sich die Meinung des jüngeren Mädchens holen. Um den heißen Brei herum zu reden ging nicht mehr lange gut und sie musste wissen, ob die Brünette überhaupt dafür offen war. Sie würde vermutlich irgendwann vor Juli auch mit Daphne sprechen müssen, um ihr einen Rat zu Tracey zugeben. Wenn sich Daphne als interessiert herausstellte ... könnten sie vielleicht beide Kräfte bündeln und versuchen, Harry davon zu überzeugen, jeden von ihnen als weitere Gefährtin zu akzeptieren.

Es war sicherlich ein schöner Traum.

"Und das ist Madame Puddifoots Teeladen. Ich gehe mit keinen von euch da hinein, also macht es nicht mal Spaß, mich zu ärgern, Daphne ..." dröhnte Harry neben ihr. Fleur lächelte den jungen Mann wieder an. Er war wirklich einfach bezaubernd.

"Dieser Laden verkauft ein paar Korsetts und jede Menge Dessous und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was, aber ich weiß, dass alles etwas erwachsen orientiert sein sollte. Zumindest würde ich es annehmen, seit McGonagall es klar gemacht hat. Wenn sie jemals einen Schüler dort erwischt, muss dieser Schüler monatelang Nachsitzen. Dieses Gebäude hier drüben - "

Fleur´s Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf den Moment zurück und sie stoppte, um kritisch über den Laden zu sprechen. "Erwachsenen orientiert sagst du?" sagte Fleur und unterbrach Harry. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie grinste. Sein kleiner Schauder war so süß. Daphne´s hungriges Grinsen war auch ziemlich willkommen. "Ich denke, der Laden hat etwas."

"Fleur", sagte Daphne amüsiert. "Von dem, was die älteren Slytherin´s sagen, sind die anderen Dinge dieses Ladens etwas persönlicher ... oder zumindest Gegenstände, die nur für einen Partner bestimmt sind. Sie verkaufen ziemlich anrüchige Dinge, die mit Lack und Leder zu tun haben, von dem, was ich höre."

Fleur´s Grinsen wurde breiter. Ja, das passte wirklich gut zu ihren Interessen! "Noch besser. Komm mit, Harry!"

"Warte was?!" schrie Harry, als beide Mädchen seine Arme packten und ihn in den Laden manövrierten. "Ich warte draußen! Ich warte draußen!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am Wochenende nach dem Hogsmeade- Ausflug saß Harry wieder im Zelt, bevor er mit der zweiten Aufgabe begann und schwitzte und sich an seinen neuen Tattoos kratzte. Die _Spiker-Rune_ und die _Knochenbrecher-Rune_ juckten noch fast zwei Wochen nach der ersten Anwendung. Shiva und Madame Pomfrey hatten es sich angesehen und Beide bestanden darauf, dass der Juckreiz nur in seinem Kopf war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies besser war.

Sein Runen-Gürtel war wieder bei Shiva auf der Tribüne und er hatte die Hoffnung, dass er diesen diesmal tatsächlich nutzen könnte. Er wollte wirklich den Silver Spirit haben, wenn er gegen etwas kämpfen würde, das Depression verursachte. Das Schwert würde wahrscheinlich funktionieren, aber es zu benutzen machte ihm immer noch Angst und es war definitiv keine Fernwaffe.

Bagman kam wieder lächelnd ins Zelt und hüpfte förmlich herein. Eines Tages würde Harry wirklich den Mann schlagen. Oder Viktor würde es tun. Viktor wurde wegen dem ehemaligen Quidditch- Spieler zunehmend aufbrausender. Bagman hatte anscheinend versucht, den jüngeren Champion wegen seiner Tipps zu jagen. Harry war sehr dankbar, dass der Idiot sich nicht auf ihn konzentriert hatte und er hatte Viktor nach einigen Butterbieren, einige Streichrunen überlassen. Der Ansager hatte immer noch die violetten Haare, die durch die Metamorph-Rune ausgelöst worden waren, die Harry Viktor in der Woche gegeben hatte.

"Ich hoffe, alle sind begeistert von der zweiten Aufgabe!" sagte Bagman. Stille folgte darauf. "Ja, nun, der erfolgreiche Abschluss dieser Aufgabe wird Ihnen den Schlüssel dazu geben, Ihr goldenes Ei nach der ersten Aufgabe zu öffnen. Dieses Mal werden sie keine Gegner ziehen, aber wir werden Reihenfolge ziehen. Miss Delacour, würden sie bitte." Fleur endete dieses Mal mit dem vierten Platz, während Harry den dritten Platz belegte, Viktor den zweiten und Fred den ersten. "Eine letzte Erinnerung, Sie können die Arena nicht verlassen, bis die Aufgabe abgeschlossen ist. Der Hauptgegner dieses Ereignisses wird eine alternative Version von Ihnen selbst sein. Zumindest ist das die Idee! Ich weiß nicht, ob sie davon gehört haben, Aber in Australien haben sie ein neues Gerät namens _„Alternative Realität"_ getestet, ein großes Runen-Spektrum-Konstrukt, das alle, die sich in einer bestimmten Entfernung nähern, abtastet und eine Alternative Phantom-Version dieser Person erstellt, mit der sie kämpfen können. Die Phantom-Version verkörpert ihre dunkleren Elemente und soll sowohl als Trainingshilfe als auch als Werkzeug zur persönlichen Reflexion dienen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück! Zeigen Sie es ihren Doppelgängern!"

Immer noch lächelte Bagman sie in Ruhe an und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig. Er wandte sich zu Fleur um und versuchte ein wenig zu grinsen, obwohl er nur einen leichten Zug an seinen Lippen hatte. "Nun, zumindest ist es keine Horde von Dementoren." Harry´s erzwungene Leichtigkeit verblasste, als er Fleur´s äußerst besorgten Ausdruck annahm. "Hey, Fleur? Fleur. Fleur!"

Sie zuckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und seufzte. "Entschuldigung, ´Arry. diese Aufgabe ... ich verstehe nicht, wie ich das genießen soll." Harry zog nur eine Grimasse und drückte ihre Schulter zur Unterstützung.

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern und grüßte sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes. "Nun, du hast eine Hydra einfach getötet. Ich könnte denken, dass du besser bist, als du hier erwartest."

"Ja, es wird gut. Wie schlimm kann das sein? Es soll als Trainings- und Reflexionshilfe dienen. Die Phantome sollten eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein, uns zu viel zu tun, denke ich", sagte Fred und nickte zustimmend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Drei Dinge, Fred. Erstens, Umbridge ist involviert. Zweitens, wann ist irgendetwas, an dem ich beteiligt bin, einfach? Drittens, es wurde in Australien angefertigt. Das Land, in dem sogar das Gras dich töten kann."

Fred öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn, hob die Hand, legte sich hin und stöhnte schließlich. "Der Punkt geht an dich." Der Gong ertönte und Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich denke, ich werde es gleich herausfinden. Viel Glück, allerseits."

Fred ging mit einem Lächeln in die Arena. Selbst wenn er nervös wäre, würde er das nicht zeigen, bevor er dem Feind gegenüberstand. Nach dem ersten Kontakt fielen alle Regeln weg, aber vorher war der Schein wichtig. Er sah, wie die Absperrung der Begrenzungslinie aufflammte und hob sofort seinen Zauberstab, um seine Zaubertrank-Jacke zu sich zu rufen, die bei George lag. Er nickte mit einem wirklich glücklichen Grinsen und beobachtete, wie die Werkzeuge durch die Schutzzauber in seine ausgestreckte Hand segelten. Beiläufig zog er seine Jacke an und ging auf die große Säule in der Mitte der Arena zu.

Die Apparatur hatte Acht große Säulen mit vielen Runen, die in scheinbar zufälligen Intervallen in Rot und Schwarz angeordnet waren. Die ganze Struktur selbst war scheinbar rein weiß und leicht durchscheinend, mit einem dumpfen, verblassenden Lichtimpuls, der von innen heraus kam. Das Licht beleuchtete die Runen alle paar Sekunden in einer Weise, die teilweise gruselig und teilweise schön war. Als Fred etwa 50 Meter von der Säule entfernt war, flackerte das Licht kurz auf und jede sichtbare Rune leuchtete auf.

Als die Flecken in seinen Augen verschwanden, schaute Fred hinaus und kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Ein paar Schritte voraus, direkt vor ihm, war ein Mann, der ein wenig wie Fred aussah. Ein älterer Fred. Ein Fred, der ziemlich viel Haar verloren hatte, der Rest hatte viel von dem lebhaften Rot verloren und wirkte fast langweilig. Der böse Fred trug eine Brille und ein Nadelstreifenanzug und trug eine Aktentasche in der einen Hand und einen Stapel Papiere in der anderen. Er sah erschöpft aus. Der Eindruck half nicht, als er auf Fred zuging und seufzte.

Er legte die Aktentasche auf den Boden und rieb sich die Stirn über die Brille. "Ah. Ein Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt. Ich denke ich sollte gegen dich kämpfen, aber es scheint nicht viel Sinn zu machen."

Fred runzelte die Stirn und ging vorsichtig vorwärts. Er machte einen kurzen Kreis um seinen Doppelgänger, blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen und sah seinen Bösen Zwilling an. Eine kleine Grimasse und gerollte Augen war die einzige Antwort. "Wer bist du?" fragte Fred ziemlich verwirrt.

"Ich bin du. Genauer gesagt, ich bin, wovor du dich fürchtest", sagte der Böse Fred einfach.

Du bist kaum ein böser Fred. Vielleicht ein Percy Fred, aber kein böser Fred. Der böse Fred würde versuchen mich mit einem Blitzsumpf oder einer Katze zu töten oder mit Kanarien- Creme Schnitten oder einen Tornado-in-einen-Kessel. Du bist ein schrecklicher Böser Fred ", sagte der Rotschopf und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Habe ich gesagt, ich sei böse?" fragte der nicht so böse Fred mit erhobener Augenbraue in einer langweiligen, gelangweilten Stimme. "Ich sagte, ich bin, wovor du Angst hast, es zu werden. Ich bin du ohne George. Ich bin du ohne Alicia. Ich bin du ohne Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Ich bin du, der jeden verloren hat und dem es inzwischen einfach egal ist. Ich bin das Du, wo Mum denkt, das wir es sein sollten. Derjenige, den alles nichts ausmacht und einfach nur durch das Leben geht, indem er Gelegenheit um Gelegenheit verstreichen lässt, und an sich vorbei ziehen lässt."

Fred war während des kleinen Monologs zunehmend nervös geworden und hatte sich langsam von seinen Doppelgänger zurückgezogen und seinen Zauberstab erhoben. "Ich würde niemals so Tief sinken, wie es bei dir der Fall war. Ich würde etwas finden, über das ich mich freuen kann."

Der böse Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu erfreuen, wenn es niemanden gibt, mit dem ich es teilen kann. Ich habe eine Hälfte von mir verloren, als George starb, und ich habe den Rest verloren, als Alicia gegangen ist."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, die kleine Stimme zu unterdrücken, die dem Klon zunickte und mit ganzem Herzen zustimmte, dass er genau verstand, was der andere Mann sagte. "Nein. Nein, ich weigere mich, das zu bestätigen! Lass uns das mit dir übertreiben!" Er steckte eine Hand in die linke Jackentasche und zog ein Squawking Growth Egg heraus. Das würde gut als Ablenkung funktionieren.

Der böse Fred grinste nur traurig. "Es ist ziemlich lange her, seit ich einen echten Kampf geführt habe, so wie ich es ursprünglich gesagt habe, ist nicht viel los. Vielleicht könnten wir stattdessen meinen Bericht über die Dicke des Kessels auf Fehler überprüfen?" Er hob den Papierstapel in seiner Hand hoch und winkte ihn in Fred´s Richtung. "Percy und seine Assistenten haben mir gesagt, dass meine Arbeit als versuchter Mord gelten könnte. Wenn du es bis zum Ende durchhältst, ohne vorab den Bericht abzubrechen, würde ich sagen, dann hast du Gewonnen, okay? "

Fred starrte entsetzt. Was könnte ihn dazu bringen, sich jemals in ... das zu verwandeln ?! Er vergaß all seine Werkzeuge und Tränke und Streich-Runen und warf einfach einen mächtigem Reduktor auf den Bösen Zwilling. Der Doppelgänger versuchte nicht einmal auszuweichen und als ein großes Loch in der Mitte seiner Brust erschien, verschwand er aus seiner Existenz und das Licht in der Aspekt-Säule verschwand.

Erschauernd und kämpfend, um Hyperventilieren zu vermeiden, drehte sich Fred auf dem Absatz um und lief schnell aus der Arena.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Viktor war etwas besorgt wegen des Mangels an aufgeregten Anrufen und hektischen Kommentaren. Die erste Aufgabe hatte ihm ein scharfes Gespür dafür gegeben, wie gefährlich Dinge werden konnten, und er hoffte sehr, dass Fred´s Aufgabe nicht so unglaublich tödlich gewesen war, dass das Publikum zu schockiert war, um überhaupt schreien zu können, wenn er getötet worden wäre. Viktor mochte den Witzbold. Der Mann war lustig und hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor. Ganz zu schweigen von Viktors Versuchen, etwas sozialer zu sein. Er hoffte aufrichtig, dass der Mann es gut überstanden hatte.

Als er auf die große weiße Säule zuging, hielt Viktor inne, als sie ihn blendete. Als sich sein Blick freigab, weiteten sich Viktors Augen und er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, bedeckte seinen Blick mit einer Hand und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Bauch vom Aufbäumen abzuhalten.

Vor ihm war eine riesige, schmutzige, groteske Fleischmasse. Es saß auf dem Boden, die Roben, die es bedeckten, waren überall fleckig. Reststücke von Essen und Gewürzen waren immer noch offen zu sehen. Das Ding musste über 600 Pfund wiegen! Die Masse spannte, was wohl ihr Kopf gewesen sein musste und sprach: "Ich habe vergessen, dass ich früher dünn war. Hast du etwas zu essen? Ich bin -"

Viktor stieß einen blutrünstigen Schrei aus und peitschte seinen Zauberstab nach vorne, wobei er eine fortlaufende Reihe der zerstörerischsten Flüche warf, die ihm einfielen. 30 Sekunden später war die entsetzliche Masse vor dem Bulgaren aus dem Leben gerissen und Viktor rannte verzweifelt aus der Arena, um Alkohol zu trinken oder jemanden zu finden, der ihn das vergessen lassen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Atmen, als er in die Arena trat. Er spürte, wie die Absperrung der Schutzzauber aufflammten und blieb stehen, um den Schutzstein in der Nähe zu untersuchen. Er stieß einen schnellen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und sah, dass es in dieser Zeit tatsächlich Gegenstände und Menschen durchlassen würde. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und rief seinen Runen-Gürtel zu sich. Er lächelte, als der Gürtel in seine Hand flog. Harry nahm sich die Zeit, um ihn fest anzuziehen und wandte sich der weißen Säule in der Mitte zu. Er versuchte kurz, die Masse von Schnitzereien auf der Struktur zu entziffern, schüttelte aber nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf. Es würde zu lange dauern, herauszufinden, wie es funktionierte, die Verflechtungen waren einfach viel zu kompliziert, um eine sorgfältige Demontage zu riskieren.

Harry bewegte seine Schultern und ging nach vorne. Das Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt flammte auf und als das Licht starb, kam Harry´s Doppelgänger in Sicht. Der Böse Harry war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, mit einer figurbetonten Cargo-Hose und einem hautengen T-Shirt. Seine nackten Arme waren mit Tätowierungen bedeckt, und um seine Augen und Ohren herum waren mehrere. Der Zwilling hatte einen Gürtel um sich geschlungen mit Dutzenden baumelnden Runensteinen und mehr hing von einem Geschirr, das über Harry´s Brust drapiert war, obwohl die Zwillinge viel mehr Steine hatten. Er trug keine Brille, und seine Haare waren extrem kurz geschnitten, so dass er kaum als Bürstenschnitt galt.

Der böse Harry grinste und Harry spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Das war ein Räuberisches Grinsen durch und durch und es versprach Schmerzen. "Nun, das ist interessant." Der Doppelgänger drehte sich so, dass er die Säule hinter sich aufnehmen konnte und als er sich wieder zu Harry drehte, wurde das Grinsen noch größer. "Also sollten wir kämpfen, aber hast du diesen Übertragungsabschnitt gesehen?" Er deutete mit dem Daumen auf einen Teil der Runen. Harry blinzelte und schaffte es gerade noch, eine Seelenrune zu erkennen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gegner lenkte, der sich leicht zur Seite geschoben hatte. "Nette Arbeit. Ich kann das verwenden. Wenn ich vorsichtig bin, könnte ich diese sogar verwenden, um zu wechseln, bevor ich verschwinde."

Der Schauer der Angst verwandelte sich in eine eisige Spitze purer Angst. "Wechseln?" er fragte, Mund völlig trocken.

"Ja. Wechseln. Aber man muss die ursprüngliche Seele verdrängen. Ich denke, ich habe ... ah hier, damit sollte es gehen", schnurrte der böse Harry, als er einen kleinen Runenstein an einem seiner Gürtel streichelte. "Ich habe die _Seelen-Rune_ nicht mehr benutzt, seit ich den alten Tommy Boy getötet habe. Aber lass uns nicht direkt dorthin springen. Ich weiß, dass ich technisch noch nicht real bin, aber ich fühle mich echt genug. Und ich hatte so wenige echte Herausforderungen. Ich könnte es auch genießen, bevor ich deinen Körper beanspruche. "

Harry schluckte. Es war nur eine Projektion richtig? Das wäre doch nicht möglich? Es war ein ... Scheiße! Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er an ein pulsierendes Segment der Säule höher sah. Es sollte das Sicherheitsmerkmal sein, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wäre es eng mit dem verbannenden Runen-Muster verbunden. Dieser Doppelgänger würde sicher verschwinden, aber alles, was er noch körperlich tat, war ein faires Spiel.

Sein böser Zwilling sah aus, als würde er weiter monologisieren, also nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit, um eine Zauberkette zu starten. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sein Arsenal überhaupt einzuschränken. Seine Zaubersprüche konnten die Barriere nicht verlassen, sein Böser Zwilling war nicht wirklich real und, am wichtigsten von allem, dieser Esel wollte seine Seele zerstören und sich in seinen Körper niederlassen. Keine Gnade war gerechtfertigt.

Er sandte die zerstörerischsten Zaubersprüche, die er kannte zum Bösen Harry, alles, was Daphne ihm eingeflößt hatte, all die höheren Sprüche, die Fleur gelehrt hatte, die gefährlicheren Zauber, die Flitwick zeigte, und die explosiveren Varianten der Verwandlung, in die McGonagall ihn gelenkt hatte. Für eine volle Minute startete Harry einen Zauber nach dem Zauber, und pausierte nicht einmal. Er atmete schwer und ließ schließlich den Stab sinken und wartete darauf, dass der Staub um sein Ziel sich löste.

"Nicht schlecht!" Eine freudige Stimme ertönte aus dem Dunst, und Harry´s Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. "Du bist was? Ein Viertklässler? Das war wirklich beeindruckend." Ein langsames Klatschen ertönte über das Schlachtfeld und Harry konnte nur starren. Sein Doppelgänger stand genau an der Stelle, an der er zuvor gewesen war, und ein Schildzauber schimmerte um ihn herum. Ein paar kleine Pockennarben umgaben seine Stiefel, aber der Mann selbst hatte keinen Kratzer.

"Das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte Harry. "Einige von ihnen wurden entwickelt, um Schilde auseinander zu brechen ..."

Der böse Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du entwirfst die Festung der Einsamkeit seit Jahren. Denkst du, ich würde einfach nur herumsitzen und es nicht perfektioniert haben? So ein nützliches kleines Ding." Er hob sein Hemd mit diesem verrückten Lächeln, das offensichtlich war, und betastete leicht eine Runen-Gruppe, die in seinen Bauch tätowiert war. "Ich habe übrigens das Bewegungsproblem herausgefunden, also zusätzlich zu jedem Angriff, der meinen Schild stärkt, bin ich nicht darauf beschränkt, aktiv zu bleiben. Außerdem habe ich sogar eine Modifikation für mein Arsenal eingebaut, sodass ich angreifen kann, ohne Probleme zu haben. Du kannst mich nicht berühren, Mini-Me, während ich ungestraft davon komme, wann immer ich will! Willst du einen Versuch, dass Passwort zur Abschaltung zu erraten? Ich gebe dir eine kostenlose Chance. "

Harry starrte ihn an. Sein böser Zwilling hatte eine noch wildere Form des Schildes aus seiner ersten echten Konversation mit Shiva herausgearbeitet ... das war ... er war am Arsch. Er würde seine Seele verlieren und sterben. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er seine schwächere Version beenden sollte, geschweige denn, wie man eine Monster große Variante besiegen könnte!

"Ähm ... ähm ... uh ..." Harry versuchte verzweifelt darüber nachzudenken, was er möglicherweise als Passwortsperre auf einem persönlichen Schild verwenden würde. Wenn sein Double versuchen würde, Sport zu treiben, dann musste Harry die Gelegenheit nutzen, da es wahrscheinlich der einzige Schuss sein würde, den er beim Überleben hatte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um sein eigenes, beabsichtigtes Passwort zu sagen, klappte ihn schnell wieder zu und verkniff sich das Wort, bevor es sich formieren konnte. Diese Version von sich selbst würde Harry´s Passwort nicht benutzen. Er würde eine perverse Form benutzen. Verdammt. Er musste stehen bleiben. "Kann ich zuerst eine Frage stellen?"

Der böse Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sicher. Warum nicht? Mach weiter."

"Was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Oh so eine geladene Frage!" sein Zwilling grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meistens war ich es müde, mit den Idioten und Heuchlern umzugehen. Ich war es leid, immer wieder gesagt zu bekommen, dass ich die Beine nicht herausschneiden konnte unter den Leuten, die mich folterten und versuchen, mich Jahr für Jahr zu töten. Luna ist gestorben, weil sie mich überzeugte, zurück zu bleiben. Ich entschied, dass ich genug hatte. Die Schule fiel am nächsten Tag. Das Ministerium in weniger als einer Woche. Ich habe Tommy Boy ungefähr drei Tage später getötet." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er fing an zu lachen. "Er hat versucht, von seinem Körper wegzulaufen. Ich habe seine Seele gefressen. Nym, Neville und Shiva sagten alle, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin und haben mich dann angestarrt. Ich musste sie töten, bevor sie mich töteten. Meine glorreiche Dunkle Lady hat die ganze Zeit, die ich brauchte, um Britannien, Europa und Asien zu übernehmen, mit mir durchgehalten. Sie hat sich nur dazu entschieden, mich zu betrügen, als ich darüber nachdachte, wie man magisch hassende Muggel loswerden könnte."

Der böse Harry runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich das Kinn, während Harry gerade einen betäubenden Schock in sich aufsteigen sah. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sie damit ein Problem hatte. Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel im Allgemeinen. Es war nicht so, als würde ich ihre Eltern anfassen. Ich wollte nur alle Leute töten wie die Dursley´s. Vielleicht einige Politiker ... Ah, was auch immer, Punkt ist, dass ich sie auch töten musste. Hermine starb kurz darauf. Ich war bereit, ihr nur Amerika zu überlassen, aber sie bestand darauf, dass wir kämpfen denke, dass es ihre Art war, sich zu entschuldigen und sicherzustellen, dass ich weiterging." Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich denke, ich sollte nicht wirklich überrascht sein, dass Daphne die einzige Person war, die an meiner Seite blieb. Es ist wirklich ironisch. Ich wollte ihr das Runen-Tattoo geben, aber die Weasley´s haben sie in der Nacht zuvor geholt. Sie wurde im Schlaf getötet." Die Augen von bösem Harry verdunkelten sich. "Ich habe aufgehört nett zu sein. Ich war kein wohltätiger Lehnsherr mehr! Ich bin danach ein Böser Dunkler Lord geworden. Ich habe nicht viel länger gebraucht, um alles zu übernehmen. Erstaunlich was ein bisschen Logik, Praktikabilität und Rücksichtslosigkeit ausmacht, nicht wahr? Zugegeben, es hilft mir, dass ich funktionell unsterblich bin, nicht von Zaubersprüchen berührt werden kann, immun gegen alle Gifte bin und dafür gesorgt habe, dass meine Seele an meinem Körper verankert wird, damit Gryffindor´s Schwert mir nichts tut, wenn ich mich versehentlich schneide. Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Harry arbeitete ein paar lange Momente mit seinem Mund, bevor er heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Nein! Das würde ich nie tun! Ich würde nie etwas davon tun! Ich würde ihnen niemals weh tun! Ich würde niemals - nein!"

Der böse Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Ein Teil von dir würde es offensichtlich tun. Sonst hätte mich dieses erbärmliche Ding nie gemacht", er deutete auf das Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt. "Nun, ich würde gerne dein Passwort erraten, damit wir damit weitermachen können."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte durch die Stimme im Inneren zu denken, dass er schrie, dass der böse Zwilling falsch lag und dass er es niemals tun würde, was soeben beschrieben worden war. Er hat es nicht vollständig geschafft.

"Äh, Vader marschiert weiter."

Der böse Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und grinste. "Nicht schlecht. Das war einer meiner ersten. Hab es geändert, nachdem Hermine gestorben ist." Sein Grinsen wurde wieder räuberisch. "Ich bin dran."

Harry schaffte es gerade noch, zur Seite zu springen, als eine Felsspitze von fast vier Fuß Durchmesser aus dem Runen-Tattoo seines Doppelgängers flog. Das Ding fiel ihm so nahe, dass Harry den Wind an seinem Hosenbein spürte und dann rollte er weiter, wich einem Lichtsturm aus, der aus der rechten Hand des Mannes kam. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schaffte es irgendwie, über einen blasenden Teer zu springen, der aus dem anderen Ellbogen seines Zwillings kam.

Harry versuchte eine Mauer zwischen ihnen zu errichten, nur um einen kleinen Runenstein darüber segeln zu sehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hob Harry die _Frost-Rune_ und hüllte sich in eine Eisschicht. Der kleine _Granaten-Runenstein_ explodierte einen Augenblick später, zersprengte dabei überall das Eis und ließ Harry mit vielen kleinen Blutschnitten zurück. Die Wand schmolz eine Sekunde nach der Enthüllung seines Zwillings, der mit der Geschwindigkeit eines entschlossenen Terminators langsam vorwärts gegangen war. Es war alles, was Harry tun konnte, um genug zu drehen, um seinen linken Unterarm anzuheben und eine eigene Spitze gegen den bösen Harry auszusenden. Der Zwilling störte sich nicht einmal. Er griff nur nach oben und schnippte mit dem Finger, so dass der Spike in die äußere Barriere abprallte.

Fluchend sprang Harry zurück um einen weiteren Blitzschlag zu vermeiden und versuchte seinen Silver Spirit Panther auf den Doppelgänger zu schicken. Der böse Harry ließ es immer noch grinsend kommen und breitete die Arme aus. Harry beobachtete, wie die silberne Gestalt in das Schild um seinen Zwilling krachte und einfach in einem hellen Blitz verschwand. Er stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, wobei er seine Arme um seine Seiten legte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade in Wasser eingetaucht und an einem stromführenden Draht befestigt worden.

Der böse Harry kicherte. "Um fair zu sein, ohne die Festungs-Rune, die eigentlich eine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Kann der Geist nicht wirklich blockiert werden. Unglücklicherweise für dich, ist mein magisches Konstrukt, meine Festung. Da ist ein winziger Teil von dir drin. Du spürst den Schmerz, wenn es stirbt. Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang sich zu übergeben und schaffte es langsam wieder auf seine Füße zu kommen, schwer atmend. "Du machst das besser, als ich ehrlich erwartet habe. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich wenigstens einen deiner Arme oder Beine abschneiden müsste. Lass uns weitermachen!"

Harry sah, wie sein Zwilling seine Arme hob, sie zusammenbrachte und ohne zu überlegen, hob Harry seine linke Hand und sandte den mächtigsten Knüppelfluch aus, den er konnte. Der Zauber traf den Magmastrom, der gerade aus den Händen vom Bösen Harry hervorgegangen war, und schickte ihn direkt zurück über ihn. Harry rannte nach vorne, wissend, dass das nicht viel bringen würde, aber er stellte fest, dass er es zumindest versuchen konnte, indem er den Kerl gerade nieder schlug. Er machte kaum einen Schritt bevor er in seine Animagus Form wechselte und die Distanz auf vier Pfoten beendete.

Der böse Harry zerschmetterte die Magma-Kuppel, die ihn bedeckt hatte, und verzog das Gesicht, als sich kurzzeitig eine Brandwunde auf seiner rechten Seite zeigte. Es blitzte auf, einen Augenblick später war die Haut perfekt verheilt. Harry war gerade gesprungen, um den Mann mit seinen Klauen zu zerfetzen, aber der Böse Harry trat in das Manöver und fing ihn auf, warf ihn zur Seite. Der Doppelgänger hob seine Hand und Harry geriet in Panik. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden oder ausweichen zu können, hob er seine linke Hand, um den Knüppelfluch erneut zu werfen. Der Schmerz durchlief sein linkes Vorderbein und Harry jaulte auf.

Der Böse Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Er senkte seine Hand und fing an zu lachen. Harry jaulte wieder und verwandelte sich wieder in einem Menschen zurück. Er konnte kaum seinen linken Arm fühlen und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr darauf laufen würde können. "War es das erste Mal, dass du versucht hast, eine Rune zu benutzen, während du dich verwandelst?" Der böse Harry keuchte zwischen den Atemzügen. "Sie verändern sich, wie deine Gestalt es tut, Idiot! Wenn du das tun willst, musst du irgendwelche interessanten Dinge auf deiner anderen Form komplett wiederholen und vermeiden, diese während des Menschen zu benutzen! Es ist nicht die Mühe wert, Mini-Me." Er hat endlich sein Lachen unter Kontrolle und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich liebe es, auf vier Beinen zu laufen, aber die Katze ist eher nutzlos für mich in einem Kampf, wenn ich all das stattdessen verwenden kann", sagte er und deutete auf seinen Körper.

Harry grunzte und riskierte einen Blick in die Tribünen, während sein böser Zwilling noch abgelenkt war. Er hatte angenommen, dass jemand versucht hätte, zu diesem Punkt zu Hilfe zu kommen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Großteil seiner Freunde am Rande der Schutzzauber herumlaufen sah und Shiva mit drei anderen Turnierleitern an den Leiter der Schutzzauber herumhantierte. "Oh, hast du es endlich bemerkt?" fragte der böse Harry überrascht. "Ich habe meinen eigenen Anker hinzugefügt, während du dich vor der Runen-Granate versteckt hast. Niemand unterbricht uns. Ich würde deinen Körper wirklich mögen. Es ist so nervig, nicht wirklich real zu sein, weißt du? A _lternative Universen_. "

Mit einem Mal begriff Harry etwas. Sowohl er als auch sein Doppelgänger hatten beide die _**einfachste**_ Möglichkeit ignoriert, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Nun, es war für Harry die einzige Möglichkeit den Kampf zu gewinnen. Aber ... er war nicht stark genug, um es wie ein Gryffindor zu schaffen. Er würde es stattdessen wie einen Slytherin machen müssen.

Er bewegte sich einen Meter zur Seite und versuchte, ein wenig Gefühl in seinen linken Arm zu bekommen, und schaffte es, einen der Ketten-Reaktorstrahl-Runen aus seinem Gürtel zu ziehen. "Dann noch ein Tanz?" fragte Harry und versuchte etwas Selbstvertrauen zu zeigen, aber er fühlte sich definitiv nicht so.

Der böse Harry grinste. "Natürlich, Mini-Me. Lass uns das wieder sportlich machen. Ich kann von hier aus sehen, dass das einer deiner Steine ist, die du nur benutzen kannst, damit ich dir noch einen Freibrief gebe. Ich werde sogar zustimmen, dir meine verbesserte Version zu zeigen, wenn du scheiterst! "

Harry schluckte, hob aber seine Hand und lud den Runenstein auf. Kaum eine Sekunde nachdem er das Ziel erreicht hatte, erreichte der Kettenreaktorstrahl seinen Kaskadenfehler und die Energien der Rückkopplungsschleife flossen in ihn hinein. Jede zerfallende Runen-Magie hatte ihre zerstörerische Kraft in die nächste Ebene gerichtet. Das Endergebnis war ein magischer Strahl von fast zwei Fuß Breite und reinem Weiß, das über das Schlachtfeld zu den Füßen seines bösen Zwillings flog. Er hatte versucht, die Erde um seinen bösen Zwilling herum zu zerstören und ihn von den Trümmern zerschneiden zu lassen. Es hatte nicht sehr gut funktioniert. Der Strahl dauerte nur ein oder zwei Sekunden und endete damit, dass er mehr tunnelte als explodierte.

Der böse Harry nickte ihm zu und winkte mit der Hand auf den neuen Krater. "Das war die Originalversion des Kettenreaktors richtig? Nicht wirklich deine beste Idee, das hier zu verwenden, aber hey, Note 2 für deine Anstrengung! Nun", grinste er und hob einen Runenstein aus einer Tasche, "hier ist meine Version. Die _Yamato Kanone_."

Harry beobachtete die orange Energie der Zerstörung auf dem Gesicht der Rune in Zeitlupe. Er wartete gerade lange genug, bis der Pfad der Energie unvermeidlich war, bevor er zur Seite sprang. Der Schuss der _Yamato-Kanone_ war fast sechs Fuß breit und fast rein Orange. Statt eines langanhaltenden Strahls war es eher ein zusammenhängender Ball aus brodelnder Energie mit einem flammenden Schwanz voller Kraft. Harry war dafür ziemlich dankbar, da es, wenn es länger gedauert hätte, sein Doppelgänger hätte kneifen können, wenn er sich bewegt hätte.

Harry grinste triumphierend, als der Energieball in das Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt hinter Harry, wo er gestanden hatte, eindrang, bevor er ausweichen konnte. Die Säule hatte keine Chance. Es explodierte in einem Schauer von Steinsplittern und Flammenzungen. Der böse Harry brüllte und begann, nach ihm zu greifen, bevor er in einem Lichtblitz verschwand.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal und stellte sicher, dass es nicht nur ein Trick war. Er konnte die Geräusche des Publikums wieder keuchen hören. Harry nickte Harry zu, als Shiva am Rande der Schutzzauber stand und mit seinem schlaffen linken Arm nach vorne schlurfte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur wusste nicht genau, warum sie so lange brauchten, bis sie an der Reihe war. Sie hatte eine Menge gedämpfter Explosionen und verzweifelter Schreie gehört, gefolgt von zwei Explosionen, die das Zelt durcheinander brachten. Es war alles, was sie tun konnte, um nicht hinauszulaufen und zu helfen, und die letzten Explosionen waren einfach zu viel. Als die Menge anfing zu jubeln, stand sie auf und griff nach der Klappe. Jetzt, zehn Minuten später, war ihr nur gesagt worden, dass Harry seine Aufgabe mit ein paar Verletzungen überstanden hatte und dass sie aufgrund von Schäden in der Arena und der Notwendigkeit eines Ersatzgerätes warten musste.

Schließlich ertönte der Gong, damit Fleur anfangen konnte. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit damit, hinaus zu eilen. Je früher sie das beendete, desto schneller konnte sie ihren Freund finden und sicherstellen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Als sie auf das Schlachtfeld trat, flammte die Barriere hinter ihr auf und sie ging zügig auf die durchscheinende Säule in der Mitte zu. Das Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt blitzte auf und Fleur erstarrte fest. In ihrer Angst um Harry hatte sie vergessen, warum sie sich so große Sorgen um diese spezifische Aufgabe machte. Leider wurde ihr Grund zur Sorge nicht überbewertet.

Vor Fleur war eine Spiegelversion. Eine, der sich nicht um Fleur´s Selbstbeherrschung kümmerte. Eine, die nicht nur ihr Erbe annahm, sondern es auf das äußerste Extrem brachte. Dieser Doppelgänger trug eine eng anliegende Yogahose und ein hautenges weißes Top. Sie haben nichts der Fantasie überlassen. Ihre Arme waren vollständig mit Federn bedeckt und ihr Gesicht war leicht eckig, während ihre Flügel sich vollständig gebildet hatten und majestätisch an ihrem Rücken zusammengerollt waren. Kurz gesagt, machte der Zwilling überhaupt keine Anstrengung, um aus der Ferne normal zu erscheinen. Sie war nicht menschlich. Sie war eine Harpyie.

"Ah. Mein, mein, wie seltsam", sagte die Harpyie und hob ihren Kopf, um Fleur anzuschauen, nicht anders als ein Vogel. Sie spürte, wie eisige Ängste sich durch sie schlängelten. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. "Du bist ich, aber wieder auch nicht ich. Du bist ... viel zu menschlich. Warum?"

"Mein Vater war menschlich", knurrte Fleur. "So wie deiner, wenn ich das richtig verstehe."

Die Harpyie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich habe ich menschliches Blut. Alle Veela haben menschliches Blut. Wir würden uns sicherlich nicht mit Zentauren oder Kobolden paaren, oder?" Sie schauderte bei diesem Gedanken und kniff dann die Augen zusammen. "Ich sprach nicht von Blut. Ich sprach von Manieren, Schwester. Warum versteckst du, wer und was du bist? Warum sich in der menschlichen Täuschung einhüllen? Sei frei! Sei stark!"

"Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst!" sagte Fleur. Ihre Hände ballten sich und sie musste kämpfen, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Federn sichtbar wurden. Das wäre ein ziemlich schneller Verlust dieses moralischen Arguments. "Du würdest mir ständig sagen, das ich eine von Ihnen bin, oder? Das ist wovor ich mich am meisten fürchte? Bist du sauer ?!"

Die Harpyie kicherte, obwohl sie keine Freude zeigte. "Aber du bist nicht einer von ihnen. Du bist eine Veela! Du bist stark und stolz und ihrer Anhänglichkeit würdig, ihrer Hingabe, ihrer Anbetung! Nimm, was du willst von wem du willst! Du bist eine Veela!"

"Ich bin Fleur Delacour. Tochter von Sébastien und Apolline Delacour. Ich definiere mich nicht durch mein Blut!"

"Schwaches, törichtes Mädchen", sagte die Harpyie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Erlaube mir, dir zu zeigen, was eine Veela, die ihre Natur umarmt, tun kann."

Fleur´s Augen weiteten sich, während sie betete, dass die Schutzzauber die Harpyie nicht das tun lassen würde, was sie offensichtlich beabsichtigte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry´s Arm war immer noch meistens taub, aber zumindest hatte er ein bisschen Kribbeln in ihm und die Finger bewegten sich, als er versuchte, sie zu bewegen. Es war ziemlich beunruhigend zu sehen, wie seine Hand sich bewegte und er nicht in der Lage war, es zu fühlen ... Shiva und Tonks waren bei ihm geblieben, während er es geschafft hatte, die anderen auf die Tribüne zu bringen und Fleur zuzusehen, nachdem sie alle zufrieden gewesen waren, dass er sich nicht in einer Ecke wie ein Ball zusammen rollen würde. Das würde natürlich passieren. Er dachte nur, sein Nervenzusammenbruch sollte warten, bis Fleur ihr Ding durchgezogen hatte.

Shiva hatte in den letzten zehn Minuten seltsame Blicke in seine Richtung geschickt, als Harry spürte, wie eine Welle von Verlangen und Liebe ihn überschwemmte. Harry keuchte, als er fast ohnmächtig wurde von dem Bedürfnis, zu seiner Göttin zu gehen, sie zu sehen, vor ihr zu kriechen, ihr alles zu geben, was er hatte und zu -

Harry stieß ein ersticktes Knurren aus, als er seine Gedanken von der Spirale der Hingabe wegbrachte. "Heiliges verdammtes Höllenfeuer! Bei Merlin´s Bart, das war schlimmer als der Imperius!" Er drehte sich um und sah die anderen im Zelt an. Krum war immer noch wie ein Licht aus dem Traumlosen Schlaf, auf dem er bestanden hatte. Fred schaute auf die Arena mit einem Flackern des Verständnisses, das immer wieder mit sabbernden Hingabe übertönt wurde. Pomfrey hatte sich mit einem komplett glasierten Gesichtsausdruck hingesetzt. Shiva verzog das Gesicht und ruckelte, schaute aber auch auf das Feld. Tonks atmete schwer und drückte seine Hand in einen Todesgriff.

"Tonks? Tonks! NYM! Schüttel es ab !" schrie Harry. Tonks Lippen verzogen sich zu einer stillen Grimasse und ihre Haare begannen sich schnell zu verfärben. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert. Harry stand schnell auf und ergriff mit seiner guten Hand die Seite ihres Gesichts. "Nym! Nymphadora! Verdammt, Nym, größere Verwandlungen! Durchbrich es!" Tonks schauderte und ihr Körper begann kleine Wellen zu haben, die durch die sichtbare Haut rannen - Anzeichen für schnelle metamorphe Veränderungen vor und zurück. Keiner der Änderungen war groß. Das letzte Mal, als Harry und Tonks mit Fleur trainiert hatten, hatte sie gesagt, dass sie normalerweise nur kurze Verwandlungen zwischen ihrem Basiskörper und ihrer momentan gewählten Form machte. Harry nahm an, dass sie das jetzt tat, obwohl es viel schneller und kontinuierlicher war, als er es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Keuchend schüttelte Tonks ihren Kopf und ihre Augen klärten sich, ihr Körper kräuselte sich immer noch. "Harry? Wa-was zum Teufel ist los? Ich kann kaum denken!"

"Yeah, du und alle Anderen! Wir müssen in die Arena kommen; ich denke Fleur´s Aufgabe läuft genauso schlecht wie meine!"

"Ja. Ja, okay." Sie stand auf und stolperte sofort, und wurde nur davor bewahrt zu fallen, weil Harry sie auffing. "Ich kann kaum laufen. Ich muss mich weiter verwandeln, um halbwegs klar zu denken. Mach weiter, ich werde aufholen!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich Shiva zu. Sie hatte eine Hand in Richtung Arena gehoben und war halb aus ihrem Sitz, sah aber immer noch verwirrt aus. "Nein. Nein, ich brauche jemanden, der sich nicht beeinflussen lässt. Vor allem mit nur einer guten Hand. Klettere auf meinen Rücken!" Er kniete sich hin und winkte Tonks zu, damit er sie huckepack nehmen konnte. Sie sah aus, als würde sie streiten, aber schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte sich zu ihm. Sie änderte sich leicht, so dass ihre Form schlanker und kürzer wurde. Sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn. "Lass es mich wissen, wenn meine linke Hand verrutscht, Nym. Es ist immer noch größtenteils nutzlos."

"Geh einfach!"

Harry stand auf und rannte auf die Arena zu. Zum Glück war das medizinische Zelt nur ein paar Schritte vom eigentlichen Schlachtfeld entfernt. Als es in Sicht kam, war Harry fast ausgelöscht. Fleur war in der Mitte der Arena und wich verzweifelt links und rechts aus, rückwärts und vorwärts. Aus hunderten von Stehplätzen strömten Zauber und Flüche in die Arena. Sie konnte kaum jedem Zauberspruch und jeder Verwandlung ausweichen. Einige Leute waren nicht damit beschäftigt, Zaubersprüche zu werfen, sondern schmissen stattdessen alles, was sie an dem Mädchen in die Finger bekommen konnten. Er sah Messer und Stühle und Quaffel und Steine in die Arena regnen. Währenddessen stand Fleur´s Doppelgänger mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht neben den Runen-Aspekt-Konstrukt, als sie zwischen Fleur und der Menge hin und her blickte.

"Ich ... Nym ..."

"Durchbrich die Barriere, Harry", flüsterte Tonks in sein Ohr. "Wir würden uns nie nähern können, wenn Königin Fleur die ganze verdammte Menge kontrolliert."

Harry nickte verzweifelt und ging in Richtung der Schutzzauber. Als er rannte, sah er, wie ein Teil der Menge über die Tribüne kletterte, um zur Arena zu gelangen. Einer war fast über die Seite gesprungen, als ein Betäubungszauber ihn traf und ihn bewusstlos fallen ließ. Ein anderer rannte in einen Schild und knickte sich selbst aus. Harry warf der Tribüne einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, wie Daphne und Hermine sich halbwegs unter dem Arm des Charmes bewegten und halbwegs bewusst wurden, was hier passierte. Beide waren atemberaubend und blockierten jeden, der kurz davor war, die Arena zu betreten, während sie geradeaus denken konnten. Er gab ein stilles Gebet von sich, dass Königin Fleur sie nicht bemerken würde und die Menge sich gegen sie wenden würde.

Er erreichte den Knotenpunkt der Schutzzauber, ließ Tonks auf den Boden fallen und kniete nieder, um es zu untersuchen. "Bist du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten, Nymphe?"

"Fleur ist stark und schlau", sagte sie nickend. Er konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören, ob das nun von der Situation herrührte, von der Suggestion oder der Anstrengung von so vielen kontinuierlichen Veränderungen, wusste er nicht. "Sie kann allein mit der Harpyie-Hündin umgehen, wenn wir den Regen der Zaubersprüche stoppen und sicherstellen können, dass keine Unschuldigen in das verdammte Ding hineingezogen werden, worüber sie sich auch Sorgen machen muss."

Harry begann zu arbeiten, um das notwendige Segment zu modifizieren. "Was ist, wenn einer von uns drinnen ist, wenn ich das beende? Dann könnten wir noch helfen!"

Tonks keuchte und umklammerte ihre Seiten. "Nein, ich kann das nicht beenden, also wäre ich da drin. Und es wäre meine Schuld, weil ich mich kaum bewegen kann, Harry." Sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. "Beeil dich, Wunderjunge."

Mit finsterer Miene bewegte sich Harry zum letzten Segment. Ein Mann fiel direkt vor ihm auf den Boden, wurde aber sofort bewusstlos durch Tonks Zauber. "Ich hab es verstanden!" schrie Harry, als die Schranke aufflammte und plötzlich Dutzende von Zaubersprüchen und Gegenständen von der jetzt festen Barriere abprallten. Er brach ein wenig zusammen, als der Schleier über seinen Gedanken abbrach.

Tonks stöhnte und sackte zusammen, aber Harry fing sie auf, bevor sie zusammenbrechen konnte. "Netter Job, Wunderjunge."

"Ich hoffe es ... Lass uns hoffen, Fleur wird immer noch in Ordnung sein ..."

"Vertrau ihr, Harry. Sie kann das tun."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur sprang hoch und schaffte es gerade noch, etwas aus dem Weg zu räumen, das verdächtig nach einem Ausweiden-Fluch aussah. Unvermittelt, genauso schnell wie es begonnen hatte, hörte der Regen von Zaubersprüchen und Gegenständen auf. Keuchend nach Atem ringend, umklammerte Fleur vorsichtig ihre Augen. Sie sah, wie Harry und Tonks zusammen in der Nähe des Ankers der Schutzzauber zusammensanken und die Menge variiert zwischen zwei Punkten. Das Gesicht der Harpyie hat sich zu einem vollen Vogelbild entwickelt, als sie finster dreinblickte.

"Das ist Betrug", knurrte die Harpyie. "Sie gehörten MIR. Du hast sie mir weggenommen, sie gehörten mir!"

"Sie sind ihre eigenen Personen!" versuchte Fleur zu sagen. Es war jedoch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, den Ihre Stimme war Heiser durch die Schildzauber und Flüche die sie zuvor gesprochen hatte. "Du hast keinen Anspruch auf Sie!"

"Ich habe jeden Anspruch! Sie waren MEINE! JEDER GEHÖRT MIR! Jeden, den ich will, nehme ich an! Jeder, der mir einen Schaden zufügt, stirbt! Wenn ich möchte, dass jemand etwas tut, tun sie es! Ich bin eine Veela! ist mein Recht!" Die Harpyie schäumt vor Wut in ihrem Mund.

"Du bist wahnsinnig!" knurrte Fleur. "Du würdest mein Volk zerstören, für deine eigene Selbstsucht, Jahrtausende des Fortschritts!"

"Es ist mein Recht!" schrie die Harpyie. "Es ist dein Recht! Du willst den Jungen. Du willst das Mädchen. Nimm sie! Du bist eine Veela!"

Fleur bekam endlich ihren Atem zurück. Sie konnte das nicht länger zulassen. Die Harpyie war immer noch zu schön, um sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Sie war immer noch zu sehr überrascht, ihre Spielsachen verloren zu haben. Fleur reagierte nicht einmal auf die Vorwürfe. Sie bewegt sich. Ihre Flügel sprossen hervor, als Fleur rannte und machte einen schnellen Sprung auf die Harpyie zu. Sie war immer noch sehr wütend. Die Augen der Harpyie weiteten sich und ihre Lippen zogen sich zurück. Ihre Arme hat begonnen, sich zu formen. Die Harpyie hat gerade begonnen, ihre rechte Hand nach vorne zu bewegen, als Fleur die Königin-Hündin erreicht.

Mit einem freien Arm, stieß sie diesen hervor, direkt in die Brust der Harpyie. Ein Schrei von Wut und Schmerz erklang und wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Fleur´s Hand ging vollständig durch die Harpyie, während sie das Herz in der Hand hielt. Sie knurrte und drückte das nutzlose Organ und zog ihren Arm aus der Brust ihrer Doppelgängerin. Einen Augenblick später starb das Phantom und die Schutzzauber der Arena fielen. Tief atmend dreht sie sich um zu Harry und Tonks, die sich immer noch gegenseitig stützten.

Sie musste Beiden danken, dass sie ihr Leben gerettet hatten.


	26. Frank Conversations and Dangerous Decisi

**Frank Conversations and Dangerous Decisions**

"Ich möchte, dass die beiden verhaftet werden!" schrie Umbridge in Rosmerta´s Kamin. Rosmerta zuckte nur zusammen. Warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Krötenfrau hereinzulassen, entging ihr.

Leitender Auror Scrimgeour schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Was meinst du damit!?"

"Nein, Dolores, ich kann viele Fehler machen, aber ich bin nicht unfähig, aus einigen von ihnen zu lernen. Die Tatsache, dass du mich sofort nach dem erwarteten Ende der zweiten Aufgabe in deinem dreimal verdammten Turnier anrufst, bedeutet das, wieder einmal, irgendetwas schrecklich falsch gelaufen ist. Das letzte Mal, als ich ging, um jemanden zu verhaften, sobald du angerufen hast, hätte ich fast meinen Job verloren, weil ich meine Fakten nicht vorher überprüft habe.", sagte Scrimgeour finster. Rosmerta hielt sie in ihrem Schnauben fest. Sie hätte gutes Geld dafür bezahlt, dieses Gespräch gesehen zu haben.

"Ich bin die erste Untersekretärin des Zauberei-Ministers!" schrie Dolores ihm ins Gesicht.

"Und dein Stern fällt! Jedes Mal, wenn dieses Turnier in die Knie geht, bekommst du ein weiteres blaues Auge, Dolores. Ich habe Bestrebungen! Ich werde mich nicht mit herunter ziehen lassen. Was haben sie diesmal überhaupt getan?"

Die Krötenfrau richtete sich auf und funkelte ihn an. "Potter hat Eigentum des Ministeriums während seiner Aufgabe zerstört. Er sollte verhaftet und mindestens zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt werden. Die französische Abscheulichkeit hat das gesamte Publikum zu ihren willigen Sklaven gemacht. Ich werde sehen, wie sie verhaftet und geküsst wird, bevor der Abend zu Ende ist!"

Scrimgeour gab irgendwo zwischen Seufzen und Knurren ein Geräusch von sich. "Sie idiotische Frau ... Einer, diese Konstrukte, die Sie importiert hatten, wurden vom Internationalen Komitee wegen der Wahrscheinlichkeit einer möglichen Zerstörung versichert, ob absichtlich oder zufällig. Die Abteilung, die Sie als vorläufiger Leiter beaufsichtigt haben. Die Champions haben, während der Ausübung der Aufgabe, Immunität, Dolores! Es ist in den verdammten Regeln! Lies die verdammten Dinge, bevor du versuchst, sie zu zitieren."

Umbridge´s Mund klappte zu und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. Rosmerta griff heimlich nach ihrem eigenen, obwohl Umbridge anscheinend vergessen hatte, dass sie im Raum war. "Gut. Wenn du nichts tust, besorge mir Dawlish."

Scrimgeour lachte. "Wenn du ihn willst, hol ihn dir selbst, Dolores. Ich sollte dich warnen, Amelia hat es ihm klar gemacht, noch eine falsche Bewegung und er ist auch gefeuert, also bezweifle ich, dass er kommen wird. Ich muss jetzt mit Fudge sprechen und schauen, ob wir eine weitere internationale Beschwerde abwenden können. "

Als der Kopf im Flohnetzwerk verschwand, kreischte Umbridge und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Rosmerta seufzte und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. "Das letzte Mal, dass ich diese Schlampe in meine Kneipe gelassen habe. Ich gehe besser zu Amelia und Sirius, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie auf dem Kriegspfad ist."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur setzte sich seufzend neben Harry und Tonks. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und sie beide in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung zog. "Danke euch", flüsterte sie Tränen weg blinzelnd. "Danke euch beiden so sehr. Ich … ich konnte nicht vielen ausweichen und sie fangen an zu klettern ... ich ... danke euch einfach ..."

Harry tätschelte ihren Rücken und murmelte leise Zusicherungen, während Tonks nur nickte und sie mitfühlend drückte. Harry zog sich ein wenig zurück und sagte: "Daphne und Hermine haben auch geholfen. Sie haben versucht, Leute zu betäuben, bevor sie hineinrennen konnten. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht hineinspringen konnten, um auch zu helfen ..."

"Nein. Es ist besser, dass du es nicht getan hast. Ich schaudere, bei den Gedanken, einen Doppelgänger von dir und diese Harpyie besiegen zu müssen."

Fleur bemerkte die Welle des Abscheus und der Angst, die Harry zusammen mit seinem eigenen ganzen Körperschauer ausstrahlte, bevor er darauf reagierte und nickte. Tonks musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben, denn sie bewegte sich, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wieder an Harry lehnte und schlang einen Arm um ihn.

Alle drei sahen auf, als Dumbledore und Madame Maxime zu ihnen gingen, beide Schulleiter, hatten zerknirschte Gesichtsausdrücke und bewegten sich langsam auf sie zu. "Miss Delacour, ich glaube, ich schulde ihnen eine Entschuldigung", sagte Dumbledore, was Fleur dazu veranlasste, ihre Augenbrauen zu heben. "Wir haben erwartet, dass die Kämpfe in Runen-Konstrukt-Kammer ungewöhnlich sind, aber wir hätten nie gedacht, dass sie ganz ... extrem sind. Ich möchte mich auch persönlich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich die Schutzzauber nicht einstellen konnte um Störungen durch die Zuschauer zu verhindern. Durch die Verlockung ihres Doppelgängers und meiner Verlegenheit konnte ich es nicht vollständig überwinden."

Madame Maxime nickte hinter ihm. "Genau wie ich. Tatsächlich war der Widerstand, den ich gesehen habe, eine lustlose Betäubung. Dein Doppelgänger war ... sehr stark, Fleur."

Fleur seufzte und nickte. "Ja. Das war die Harpye ... ich bin nicht überrascht, dass alle so betroffen waren."

"Ich gebe zu, dass ich neugierig bin", sagte Dumbledore langsam und sah Tonks und Harry stirnrunzelnd an. "Miss Tonks, Harry, wie konnten Sie beide widerstehen?"

Harry schnaubte. "Sie haben zwei Sachen vergessen, Direktor." Er winkte der Menge zu, wo Hermine und Daphne, Luna und Tracey umarmten und mit einem nervösen Neville, Hannah und Susan sprachen. "Hermine und Daphne konnten es auch etwas abwehren."

"Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht."

"Weil wir geübt haben, Sir", sagte Harry seufzend. "Fleur unterzieht uns vier jetzt mehr als drei Monate lang immer stärkeren Ausbrüchen ihres Charmes, um unseren Widerstand zu verstärken. Ich war praktisch immun dagegen, während ich es fühlen kann, ich kann es auch ignorieren. Tonks hatte ihre eigene Methode und Daphne und Hermine verwenden eine Form von geistiger Disziplin und Okklumentik von dem, was ich verstanden habe."

Fleur nickte. "Eine Menge Widerstand dagegen geht darauf zurück, die fremden Gefühle zu erkennen und zu bekämpfen. Es braucht einiges an Übung und Enthüllung, um das Niveau zu erreichen. Normalerweise bemühen sich nur unsere Partner, es zu versuchen und zu lernen."

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass Sie helfen konnten, bevor es zu einem Desaster kam. Miss Delacour, Harry, wenn Sie beide bereit sind, möchte ich die Ergebnisse sofort bekannt geben, damit jeder gehen und sich einer Untersuchung unterziehen kann." sagte Dumbledore.

Fleur wandte sich in stillen Fragen an Harry. Körperlich war sie größtenteils unversehrt und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sich die Implikationen oder der mentale Stress ausbreitete, bis sie von dieser Menge entfernt war. Je früher das passierte, desto besser. Harry sah immer noch erschöpft und verletzt von seinem Kampf aus. Sie konnte sehen, dass er immer noch seinen linken Arm hielt und ihn kaum bewegte, was beunruhigend war. Sie konnte sich länger zusammen reißen, wenn das bedeutete, dass er mehr medizinische Hilfe bekommen konnte.

Harry nickte nur. "Lass uns das hinter uns bringen. Viktor schläft aber trotzdem ..."

Karkaroff kam hinter den anderen beiden Schulleitern hervor und nickte. "Ja, das tut er. Er hat mir erlaubt, seine Punkte in seiner Abwesenheit zu vergeben und ihn später darüber zu informieren."

Die drei Köpfe nickten einander zu und gingen zurück zur Arena, während Fleur stand. Harry wandte sich an Tonks bevor er sich bewegte. "Nymphe, brauchst du Hilfe, um wieder aufzustehen?"

Tonks grinste ihn an, obwohl Fleur die Erschöpfung und Anstrengung in ihrem Lächeln sehen konnte. "Nee, mir geht es gut, Wunderjunge. Ich werde eine Woche lang wund sein, aber jetzt, wo ich die Verwandlung aufgeben kann, kann ich mich wieder bewegen. Ich werde dich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen, ja?"

Harry stand auf und wandte sich von ihnen beiden ab, aber nicht bevor jeder die Grimasse in seinem Gesicht bemerkte. Fleur zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was auch immer Harry angetroffen hatte, musste so mental ermüdend gewesen sein wie ihr eigener Harpyie-Klon. "Eigentlich denke ich, dass ich das lieber überspringen möchte, Nymphe. Ich würde gerne reden ..."

Tonks nickte und stellte sich auf ihre Füße und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sicher, Harry. Geh nach oben in den Raum?" Er nickte. "Soll ich auch Hermine holen?"

Harry blieb einen langen Moment still, bevor er sich umdrehte und über Fleur nachdachte. Sie versuchte still und gleichgültig zu bleiben. Er brauchte seine Freunde. Sie würden tun, was sie immer getan hatten. "Nein. Sag Hermine, dass sie Fleur Gesellschaft leisten soll."

Fleur musste mit allem kämpfen, was sie brauchte, um angesichts seiner Worte nicht mit offenen Mund da zu sitzen. So konnte sie nur als Antwort stammeln. "Ich...ich...´Arry!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Tonks nickte ihr ein wenig zu. "Du brauchst jemanden, auf den du dich stützen kannst, um mit mir zu reden, Fleur. Denk nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass du nicht mit jemandem in Beauxbatons zusammen bist oder dass du es vorziehst, in meiner Nähe oder in der von Hermine zu sein. Ich spreche mit Tonks, während du mit Hermine sprichst." Er grinste reumütig. "Ein wirklich cooler Aspekt, zwei Partner zu haben, ist, dass wir so Flexibel sein können." Er holte tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg zur Mitte der Arena. "Komm schon, lass uns unsere Punkte holen."

Fleur starrte ihn nur erstarrt an. Sie hörte ein Licht kichern und fühlte, dass Tonks sich neben sie bewegte und ihre Arme verschränkte. "Er ist definitiv süß, was?" Fleur nickte nur zustimmend. "Kein Wunder, dass er so viele Mädchen bekommt, die sich in ihn verliebt haben ... Ich weiß, dass du ein Gefährten-Abkommen anstrebst, Fleur. Ich war ursprünglich dagegen, aber ... lass uns einfach sagen, ich bin jetzt offen für die Möglichkeit. Aber wenn es um diese Dinge geht, musst du Dritte sein. Du überzeugst Hermine und Harry, ich werde mit dem gehen, was auch immer sie entscheiden." Sie lächelte Fleur zu, bevor sie zuckte. "Versuch, die Harpyien-Königin nicht zu sehr an dich heran zu lassen. Das warst du nicht mehr als der Runen-physische Gott von Harry."

"Ich ... danke dir, Tonks", sagte Fleur sanft.

Tonks zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sag nur die Wahrheit. Geh. Hol deine Punkte und sprich mit Hermine. Ich werde sie dich an der Kutsche treffen lassen." Tonks schubste Fleur sanft, damit sie lief, dann ging sie selbst zu den Zuschauerständen zurück.

Fleur schloss sich Harry und Fred in der Mitte der Arena an. Fred sah immer noch etwas verwirrt aus, als er sich umdrehte, um sie anzusprechen. "So böse Harpyien-Königin, denke ich?" Fleur nickte und verzog das Gesicht. "Äh, es ist besser als Percy Fred. Wer weiß warum Krum so durchgedreht ist?" Harry und Fleur zuckten beide mit den Schultern. Sie hatten noch nicht genau Zeit gehabt herauszufinden, was mit den anderen passiert war.

Dumbledore stand auf und warf einen schnellen Sonorus-Zauber, bevor er sprach. "Nun, diese Aufgabe war sicherlich nicht wie erwartet. Im Namen der Richter entschuldige ich mich für unsere Aufsicht bei der Durchführung dieser Aufgabe ohne ausreichende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Wir werden uns sicherlich bemühen, diese zu verbessern, um sicherzustellen, dass die Zuschauer in der Zukunft nicht mehr involviert sind. Um die Gesundheit sowohl der Teilnehmer als auch der Nicht-Teilnehmer zu ermöglichen, werden wir sofort die Punktzahl festhalten, Madame Umbridge ist leider abwesend, deshalb wird sie von ihrem Mitarbeiter Percy Weasley, der heute in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit arbeitet, vertreten."

Dumbledore hielt inne und blickte in die Arena. "Fred Weasley, sie haben ihre Ruhe weitgehend aufrechterhalten und als der Doppelgänger sich zum Kampf bereit machte, endete die Konfrontation mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch. Ich gebe ihnen 9 Punkte."

Maxime, Karkaroff und Bagman hatten alle Fred 9 gegeben. Der einzige Richter, der die Form gebrochen hat, war Percy, der seinen Bruder wütend anstarrte. "Ihr Doppelgänger hat nach einer anderen Form von Wettbewerb gefragt, in der es nicht nötig war zu kämpfen. Sie hätten ihn leicht für dieses Angebot gewinnen können. Ich gebe Ihnen eine 7, weil sie nicht einmal versucht haben, die Option in Erwägung zu ziehen."

Fred schnaubte, als er zurück in die Gruppe trat und murmelte: "Du bist nur genervt, dass ich eine verrückte Version von mir getötet habe, die sich wie du verhält."

Krum erhielt von allein eine 6, weil er während seiner Aufgabe scheinbar in Panik geriet und nach der Zerstörung seines Doppelgängers weiterhin Zaubersprüche sprach.

"Harry Potter", sagte Dumbledore. "Ihr Doppelgänger war eher verstörend und seine Fähigkeiten grenzten an Themen, die besser ungesagt blieben. Aber wir sind hier, um ihre Leistung zu bewerten und nicht ihren Doppelgänger. Sie waren einfallsreich und haben versucht zu agieren statt zu reagieren. Ihre erste Salve von Zaubersprüchen enthielt viele an Dunkel grenzende Zaubersprüche, und ich warne sie davor, diese in der Zukunft einzusetzen. Ihr Versuch, ihre Animagus-Form zu benutzen, war faszinierend, trotz der fehlenden Wirkung und der verursachten Verletzungen. Letztendlich war ihr Einsatz den Angriff ihres Doppelgängers zu ihren Vorteil zu benutzen, beeindruckend. 9 Punkte. "

Überraschenderweise gaben nur zwei Richter Harry eine Neun. Percy gab ihn 8 Punkte, weil er sich verletzt hatte, während Karkaroff ihm eine 10 für _'beeindruckende schnelle Denkfähigkeiten und die Übermüdung seines Gegners gegen ihn_ gegeben hat.'

Schließlich war Fleur an der Reihe und sie trat mit geradem Rücken vor und hielt den Kopf hoch. Sie strahlte ein Vertrauen aus, das sie nicht im entferntesten spürte.

"Fleur Delacour", seufzte Dumbledore. "Wir stufen die Aktionen ihres Doppelgängers nicht ein. Ihre Fähigkeit, zahlreichen Zaubersprüchen und Geschossen vor äußeren Einmischungen auszuweichen, war ... außergewöhnlich. Ihre Fähigkeit, die Öffnung zu nutzen, die ihnen gewährt wurde, als der Doppelgänger seinen Fokus verlor, war beeindruckend, genauso wie das schnelle Ende kurz danach. Meine einzige Sorge ist, dass sie nicht sofort versucht haben, die Schlacht zu beenden, sobald sie erkannt haben, was sie versuchen würde. Ich gebe ihnen 8 Punkte. "

Fleur blinzelte überrascht und erwartete nichts, was so hoch war. Aber die gleichen Gefühle wurden von den anderen wiederholt, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass Maxime ihr eine 10 für _"außergewöhnliche Akrobatik"_ gab und Percy gab ihr eine 9 für eine _"schnelle Lösung, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot."_ Sie trat zurück und sah, wie Harry sie mit dem Daumen begrüßte.

"Das beendet die zweite Aufgabe. Champions, da Sie alle diese Herausforderung hier erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben, sind hier ihre Schlüssel", sagte Dumbledore, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang. Drei goldene Schlüssel schwebten aus der Richterbox in ihre Hände, während Karkaroff einen vierten für Viktor erhielt. "Mit diesen Schlüsseln können Sie das goldene Ei öffnen, das während der ersten Aufgabe gefunden wurde. Es enthält einen Hinweis für Ihre vierte Aufgabe, während ein letzter Gegenstand während der dritten Aufgabe Anfang Februar, erhältlich sein wird. Guten Tag an alle."

Als die drei Champions aus der Arena traten, beugte sich Harry zu Fleur hinüber und flüsterte: "Erster und zweiter Platz für uns. Ich nehme an, das ist zumindest etwas gutes, wenn man bedenkt, was wir gerade durchgemacht haben." Er lächelte sie an und umarmte sie kurz, bevor er zurück zur Burg ging. Fleur blieb mehrere Sekunden lang mit roten Gesicht auf dem Rasen stehen, bevor sie sich der Beauxbatons- Kutsche zuwandte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging langsam vor dem tanzenden Troll-Wandteppich auf und ab und öffnete den Raum. Tonks war bereits angekommen und lag ausgestreckt auf einem großen Queen-Size-Bett. Harry zögerte einen Moment, bevor er entschied, dass es sich nicht lohnte, danach zu fragen und er würde wahrscheinlich sowieso hier einschlafen. Er wusste, dass er den Komfort nutzen konnte, in einem der Arme seiner Freundin abzudriften.

"Hey, Nym", sagte er, schloss die Tür und taumelte vorwärts, um sich seufzend auf die Bettkante zu setzen.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte sie. Tonks drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu, wie er sich nach unten lehnte, um seine Schuhe mit der rechten Hand zu lösen und an den Schnürsenkeln herumzufummeln. Stirnrunzelnd setzte sie sich auf und stand auf, um ihm zu helfen. "Deine Hand ist immer noch so schlimm? Es ist fast zwei Stunden her ..."

Harry nickte nur und ließ sie seine Schuhe und Socken ausziehen. Als sie schließlich hinter ihm auf das Bett zurück schlüpfte und ihre Arme um ihn schlang, antwortete er. "Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es war. Ich kann die Dinge jetzt etwas fühlen, aber es ist immer noch meistens taub. Pomfrey sagte, dass es Nervenschäden gab, aber es sollte bis morgen Nachmittag mit vollem Gefühl geheilt werden. Ich verdiene es, nachdem ich so dumm war. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sich das Tattoo mit meiner Form verändern würde."

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und küsste seinen Nacken. "Du warst mitten in einem ziemlich großen Kampf um dein Leben, Harry. Du kannst nicht immer an alles denken. Ich bin nur froh, dass es nicht schlimmer war."

"Es hätte sein können. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich überrascht, dass die Reflektorlinsen beim verwandeln keine Probleme machten."

"Ich wollte eigentlich danach fragen", sagte Tonks. "Du kannst immer noch gut sehen, wenn du dich verwandelst?"

Harry nickte. "Ich denke, die Brille ist in meinen Augen während der Verwandlung enthalten. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie es funktioniert, aber Sirius sagte, dass das Gleiche mit meinem Vater passiert ist. Eine Nebenwirkung davon ist, dass mein Panther immun gegen alles ist, was auf Augen beruht. Oh, was hast du und Mine letztendlich dazu gebracht, ihn zu benennen? "

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, die ursprüngliche Option war Blacky, als ob du anscheinend zuerst versucht hast, es nach Sirius seiner Form zu benennen." Sie kicherten beide leicht bei diesem Witz. "Ich habe Shadow gewählt, aber Hermine hat mit Midnight widersprochen. Wir haben uns letztendlich darauf geeinigt. Es schien ein bisschen klischeehaft, aber angemessen."

Harry nickte. "Ich mag es. Nym, wegen der Tattoos ... Hast du all die Dinge gesehen, die ... er hatte? Einige von denen sollten ihn verrückt gemacht haben."

"Er schien mir ziemlich verrückt zu sein, Wunderjunge", sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht. Ein bisschen. Ich weiß nicht. Nym", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, kaum über einem Flüstern. Tonks musste sich anstrengen, um ihn zu hören und sie war direkt hinter ihm. "Nym, ich denke, ich kann verstehen, warum er getan hat, was er getan hat. Warum er so weit gegangen ist. Ich ... wenn ihr alle angefangen habt zu sterben, weil ich gezögert habe zu handeln ... Ich habe Angst, dass ich ... dass ich könnte ..."

Sie drückte ihn fester und hob eine Hand, um sein Gesicht zu ihrem zu drehen. "Harry, du bist nicht diese verdrehte Version. Wir alle wissen, dass du niemals so weit gehen würdest, dass du nicht anfangen würdest uns zu töten, nur weil wir nicht mit dir übereinstimmen. Wir kennen dich besser als das."

"Aber…"

„Harry, du bist in deinem Kern ein guter Mensch. Wenn du es nicht wärst, hättest du die Dursley´s getötet, lange bevor Shiva dich aufgenommen hat. Du bist wahrscheinlich ein besserer Mensch als ich, weil ich es fast definitiv getan hätte. Du hast es getötet. Das Ding in der Arena warst nicht du. Es war jeder deiner dunkelsten Gedanken und Wünsche. Es war nicht du. Jeder hat ab und zu einen bösen kleinen Drang. Dumbledore und die anderen waren richtige Bastarde, dich damit zu konfrontieren. Und dann tausende Zuschauer sich das anschauen zu lassen.", sagte Tonks. Sie sah Harry nicken, obwohl er ihr anscheinend nicht ganz glaubte. "Das Ding war ein Phantom Harry. Es sagte zu sich selbst, es war nicht einmal aus einer Parallelwelt gezogen. Es war nur ein imaginäres Konstrukt."

"Ein Konstrukt, das versucht hat, meine Seele zu verschlingen", murmelte Harry schnaubend.

Tonks kicherte. "Stimmt. Und du hast ihm bestimmt was dafür gegeben! Du solltest wahrscheinlich dazu auch einen stark formulierten Brief oder so etwas an die Hersteller schicken. Das ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko."

"Yeah", Harry lächelte tatsächlich ein bisschen wie ein Lächeln. "Das könntest du sagen. Das passiert, wenn du _Seelenrunen_ in Sachen einfügst. Verdammte unberechenbare Ergebnisse, die die geben, nicht wahr?"

"Richtig, Wunderjunge." Tonks bewegte sich leicht zurück und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. "Also werden wir Hermine ärgern, weil sie scheinbar eine Dunkle Lady ist? Oder vielleicht Daphne, weil sie irgendwie deine Dunkle Herrin geworden ist?"

Harry lachte voll darüber. "Du neckst Daphne mit dem Titel der Dunklen Herrin, und sie wird versuchen, deine Lady zu verhexen."

"Lass sie es versuchen!" Tonks grinste und legte ihren Kopf in Gedanken. "Hey, hast du die Runen deines Bösen Double gut gesehen? Einige von denen schienen recht nützlich zu sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein paar. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich seine Yamato-Kanone ohne Probleme umbauen kann. Ich denke, ich könnte versuchen, das Ding auch mit der Lava zu machen, die, die auf beiden Händen verteilt war. Das könnte nützlich sein. Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht schockiert gewesen, als er ein bisschen von der Festung-Rune gezeigt hat ... Ich habe versucht, das zum Laufen zu bringen, seit ich 11 bin. "

"Könnte ein Denkarium helfen? Wir könnten versuchen, eines von Bones´ Abteilung zu leihen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hat sein Hemd nicht sehr weit angehoben, so dass wir nicht in der Lage sind, viel zu sehen, was nützlich ist. Vielleicht würde es einigen anderen helfen, aber ... ehrlich gesagt tue ich es nicht. Ich möchte eine Menge davon mehr in mich aufnehmen, einige davon waren leere Gedanken für die Zukunft, aber jetzt will ich nichts mehr mit etwas zu tun haben, das ... das tun könnte ... Er hat dich getötet, Nymphe, Shiva, Neville und Hermine und Gott weiß wie viele andere ... Ich möchte keine Dinge auf meinen Körper legen, die mich ständig an ihn erinnern werden. "

Tonks nickte und zog ihn in einen kurzen Kuss. "Ich verstehe, Wunderjunge. Gab es noch etwas, das du versuchen wolltest zu stehlen?"

Harry grinste unheimlich. Ich werde herausfinden, was er getan hat, damit das Schwert nicht gegen ihn arbeitet. Das ist der halbe Grund, warum ich es nicht benutze. Ein falscher Schlag und ich töte mich selbst oder irgendwelche Verbündeten, weil ich sie versehentlich getroffen habe. Ich weiß, dass es möglich ist, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich werde es rückentwickeln und es mir tätowieren, dir, Mine und alle anderen, die mir wichtig sind. "

Tonks schüttelte gut gelaunt den Kopf. "Du zielst sicher nicht klein, Harry." Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr Hals zusammenbrach, und streckte eine Hand aus.

 *** Beginn des Inhalts für Erwachsene ***

Harry verdrehte und verengte seine Augen ein wenig. "Wie geht es dir, Nym? Du hast ziemlich böse nach dem Ding mit Königin Fleur geschaut."

"Wie ich schon früher sagte, werde ich eine Zeitlang ernsthaft wund sein. Normale Verwandlung macht nichts, aber ich musste im Grunde in einem ständigen Fluss bleiben. Es ... tat weh. Sehr. Es tut jetzt weh, sodass ich aufhören kann mich zu bewegen, aber mein Körper erinnert sich immer noch an die Belastung und magisch bin ich ein wenig erschöpft."

Harry dachte lange nach, bevor er nickte. "Leg dich auf deinen Bauch."

"Warum?"

"Weil ich dir eine Massage geben werde, um zu sehen, ob ich dich nicht ein bisschen besser fühlen kann, deshalb. Jetzt leg dich hin", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

"Oh, eine Massage eh? Nun, lass mich es mir ein bisschen bequemer machen", sagte sie grinsend. Als sie nach unten griff, zog Tonks ihr Shirt über ihren Kopf und ließ sie nur in einer Hose und einem strahlend blauen BH zurück. Sie war leicht enttäuscht, als Harry nicht einmal errötete.

"Sieh mich nicht so an, Nym", sagte Harry kichernd. "Ich habe Brüste gesehen, bevor du es wusstest."

Tonks hob eine Augenbraue. "Hmm, ich entdecke da eine Herausforderung ..." Sie griff hinter ihren Rücken und hakte ihren BH aus, ließ ihn von ihren Schultern gleiten. Sie grinste triumphierend und sah, wie Harry endlich anfing zu erröten. Sie hatte sichergestellt, dass ihre Brüste genauso gebräunt waren wie der Rest ihres Körpers, bevor sie ihr Shirt auszog, damit sie wusste, dass es für ihn schon ein bisschen anders war, ohne die Bräunung-Linien, die Hermine wahrscheinlich hatte. Was aber definitiv der entscheidende Faktor gewesen wäre, wären ihre Piercings. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass die kluge Schönheit Brustwarzenpiercings hatte. Zugegeben, sie machten es ein bisschen schwierig mit ihren Brustwarzen herumzuspielen, aber es war es manchmal total wert. Besonders heute, als sie Harry´s Reaktion sah. Sie entschied sich, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, und erhöhte ihre Brustgröße von einem C auf DD und ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Harry´s erröten sich zu seinen Ohren ausbreitete.

"Du betrügst", murmelte er und sah zu seinen Füßen, bevor er wieder zu ihrem Körper aufblickte.

"Stolz!" sie sagte, sich aufrichtend und eine schwüle Pose schlagend. "Aber erwarte nicht, dass sie so groß bleiben. Die Größe ist ärgerlicher, als sie es wert ist. Ich habe es eine Zeit lang versucht, als ich 16 Jahre alt war. Schwer damit herum zu laufen, zu Schwer beim Trainieren, zu viele Mädchen beneiden dich, obwohl du nicht weißt wie frustrierend sie sind, alle Kerle wollen sehen, dass du dich ausziehst. Ich bevorzuge ein B oder C Körbchen. "

Harry´s Gesicht verlor ein wenig Rötung und er trat näher zu ihr. "Was ist deine normale Größe?"

"Du meinst Standard?" Er nickte auf ihre Frage. Tonks zögerte einen langen Moment bevor sie seufzte und jede gewohnte Veränderung, die sie machte, verschwinden ließ. Ihr Haar veränderte sich zu einem dunklen Braun, das bis knapp über ihre Schultern reichte, ihre Brüste reduzierten sich zu einem kleinen C-Cup, ihr Gesicht war von Herzform etwas kantiger und ihr Körper etwas länger gestreckt, und insgesamt sehniger und muskulöser. "Das ist meine Standardform. Mein kompletter Fehler", sagte sie leise und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

Harry nickte und streckte ihr Kinn aus, um Tonks 'Gesicht zu heben, so wie sie es früher mit ihm gemacht hatte. "Nymphadora, du bist schön, egal in welcher Form du bist."

Tonks gab ein trauriges Lächeln und ein leichtes Heben ihrer Schultern von sich. "Wenn du es sagst, Harry. Ich mag meine natürliche Form nicht sehr. Es hat zu viele harte Kanten, um sich wohl zu fühlen und es sieht zu sehr nach meiner verrückten Tante aus. Außerdem hasse ich meine Haare. Völlig und total hasse meine Haare. Es hat keine Persönlichkeit wie diese."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tonks, du kannst sein, wer du willst, wenn du bei mir bist. Danke, dass du mir deinen Standardzustand gezeigt hast, aber wenn du nicht willst, dann musst du nie wieder diese Form annehmen, weißt du."

Tonks lächelte und zog ihn in sich hinein, so dass sie zusammengequetscht und zurück auf das Bett gelegt wurden, wobei Harry über sie lag und ihre Münder zusammengepresst waren. Einige lange Minuten später brachen sie das Knutschen und Tonks strich ihm ein paar Haare aus den Augen. "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Harry."

"Ich glaube ich liebe dich auch, Nym", antwortete Harry sanft und lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. "Versprichst du nicht zu gehen?"

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Wunderjunge", sagte sie leise.

"Gut." Harry blieb für einige Minuten so, beide entspannten sich und trösteten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer Weile hatte Harry einen müßigen Gedanken und sagte: "Kann ich dir eine Frage über deine Verwandlung stellen, Nym?"

"Schieß los."

"Wie drastisch kannst du Änderungen vornehmen?" fragte er. "Kannst du aussehen wie ein übergewichtiger älterer Bürger oder ein dürres Kind oder muss es deiner tatsächlichen Körpermasse zumindest irgendwie nahe sein?"

Tonks überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es muss in der Nähe meiner tatsächlichen Masse sein, obwohl ich es ziemlich weit strecken kann. Ich kann mich auch in einen Kerl verwandeln."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er war sehr dankbar, dass sie sein Gesicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sehen konnte. "Ja wirklich?"quietschte er.

"Ich muss mich immer weiter konzentrieren, damit der Schwanz funktioniert, aber es ist machbar. Aber verdammt komisch, also mag ich das nicht wirklich, es sei denn, ein Job verlangt, dass ich ein Mann bin. Ich bin aber nur als Frau fruchtbar, so dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, dass ich Hermine irgendwie verführe."

"Ähm ... richtig ... können wir vielleicht ein andermal darüber reden?"

Tonks kicherte. "Sicher Wunderjunge. Versautes Spiel, gespeichert für später, aye!"

"Dein Konzept von Pervers und mein Konzept von Pervers scheinen etwas weit von einander entfernt zu sein", murmelte er. "Du bist so verdorben wie Fleur und Daphne."

Tonks hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. "Oh, das ist richtig! Ich habe gehört, dass sie dich in den Sexshop in Hogsmeade geschleppt haben! Raus damit, Wunderjunge! Wie war es? Alles wovon du geträumt hast?"

Harry schauderte, als er versuchte, die Erinnerung an die beiden Mädchen zu blockieren, die über einige Spielsachen redeten und die Dessous anprobierten. "Es war ... lehrreich."

"Ach komm schon, du kannst es nicht dabei belassen!" Tonks winselte.

Harry seufzte: "Was soll ich sagen, Nym? Dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, dass Mädchen so viele Möglichkeiten haben, sich ohne einen Kerl in der Nähe zu unterhalten? Diese Dessous sind anscheinend viel attraktiver, wenn es etwas mehr Material als weniger gibt. Ist es mehr als normale Unterwäsche? Dass es für die beiden ziemlich unangenehm war, mich fast eine Stunde lang zu ärgern, während ich nicht gerade da bin?" Er schnaubte. "Ich werde dir das geben, einige der Sachen dort waren irgendwie cool und vielleicht werde ich eines Tages den Mut aufbringen, dir und Mine etwas vorzuschlagen, aber es wird wahrscheinlich sehr lange dauern."

Tonks lachte. "Okay, okay, ich werde es in Ruhe lassen! Ich muss Fleur vielleicht fragen, auf welche Stile du dich eingelassen hast."

Harry stöhnte nur. Irgendwann bemerkte er etwas und hob seinen Kopf hoch, grinste sie an. "Wir wurden abgelenkt. Dreh dich um, Frau. Ich schulde dir noch eine Massage."

Tonks hob eine Augenbraue, tat aber, wie er befahl. "Es scheint, als wäre es schwierig, jemanden mit nur einer guten Hand zu massieren."

"Ich schaffe es", sagte er, hockte sich auf ihre Beine und grub seine rechte Hand in ihren Rücken.

"Yeah und wie gehst du, oooohhh, verdammt, Wunderjunge, stell dich genau dort hin", stöhnte sie in das Kissen, als Harry seinen Druck über ihre Schulterblätter und ihre Wirbelsäule zog. "Morganas Titten, das ist erstaunlich, aaaaahhhh, wo zur Hölle hast du das gelernt?"

Harry kicherte. "Es ist erstaunlich, was einige der Bücher, die Hermine findet, für Inhalt haben. Ein bisschen Magie kanalisiert durch die Fingerspitzen und", demonstrierte er, drückte sich leicht in ihren Rücken und rief ein weiteres kleines Stöhnen von seiner Freundin aus, "es ist ein Wunder die Ergebnisse, die du bekommen kannst. "

"Ich werde dem Mädchen morgen so sehr danken ...", murmelte Tonks.

 *** Ende des Inhalts für Erwachsene ***

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine ging beiläufig durch die Türen zur Beauxbatons-Kutsche und ignorierte die klaffenden Worte von einigen der Mädchen, die am Haupteingang herumhingen. _"Où se trouve la chambre de Fleur Delacour?" f_ ragte sie Einer der Leute blinzelte und deutete auf den Gang nach links. " _Merci_." Bei ihrer Reaktion grinste Hermine leicht und ging ein paar Schritte hinunter. Die Kutsche war faszinierend. Sie hatte Raumerweiterungszauber erwartet, aber das schien die Grenzen dieses Zauberspruchs zu überschreiten.

Nachdem sie die Tür mit der Aufschrift " _ **Delacour**_ " gefunden hatte, atmete sie tief ein und streckte die Hand aus, um anzuklopfen. Es öffnete sich einen Moment später und Fleur blinzelte überrascht zu ihr. Das Veela-Mädchen trat zurück und winkte Hermine hinein. Sie schloss die Tür und warf Stille-, Sperr- und Privatsphären-Zauber auf die Tür. Hermine nahm die bescheidenen Dekorationen im Raum während einer langsamen Drehung wahr und landete schließlich bei Fleur und hob ihre Augenbrauen angesichts des geschockten Gesichtsausdrucks des älteren Mädchens.

Fleur schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte Hermine an. "Ich habe eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass du kommst, Hermine."

"Warum nicht?" fragte Hermine, bevor sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzte. "Du bist meine Freundin, Fleur. Tonks und Harry hatten recht. Du solltest jemanden haben, dem du vertraust, um nach dieser Katastrophe früher zu sprechen."

Fleur zuckte die Schultern und saß auf ihrem Bett. "Es ist sicherlich nett, oui. Aber, das ändert nichts. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du heute Nacht ´Arry´s Seite verlässt."

Hermine seufzte. "Ich gebe zu, es war ein bisschen schwierig, nicht zu ihm zu eilen, aber ich möchte nicht das klobige Mädchen sein, das jedes Mal in Tränen ausbricht. Ich tröstete ihn nach der ersten Aufgabe, Tonks sollte ihre eigene Zeit haben. Damit es ihm besser geht. Das ist kompliziert genug und wir alle müssen Zeit miteinander verbringen, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand von uns Gefühle von Eifersucht oder Anspruch entwickelt."

Fleur runzelte die Stirn. "Hermine, Beziehungen sollten nicht so klinisch angegangen werden ..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Es ist ... schwer zu erklären. Ich meine es nicht ganz so und zwar nicht so distanziert wie es klingt, aber ich finde es einfacher, in solchen Begriffen darüber zu sprechen."

"Nun, solange ihr alle glücklich seid", seufzte Fleur. Sie drehte sich um und sah mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln aus ihrem Fenster. "Ich bin glücklich für dich, Hermine."

Hermine betrachtete das ältere Mädchen und untersuchte ihre eigenen Gefühle in dieser Angelegenheit. Schließlich erklang innerlich ein Stöhnen. Sie trat vom Stuhl ans Bett und umarmte Fleur. Fleur erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor sie sich wieder in die Brünette Hexe wandte. "Das ist nett."

Hermine nickte. "Fleur", sagte sie langsam. "Was willst du?"

"Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Hermine", antwortete Fleur ebenso langsam, während sie Hermines Arme fester um sich zog.

"Ich meine das ernst." Hermine bewegte ihre Arme leicht. "Was willst du von mir? Von Harry? Er ist so dicht wie ein Brett, wenn es um das schönere Geschlecht geht, aber sogar er hat etwas bemerkt. Also, was willst du von uns? Wir haben Tonks beteiligt, und ich sehe nicht einmal das Ende von dem ganzen ... "

"Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden, nach der Sache.", sagte Fleur seufzend. "Diese Harpyie hat mich abgelenkt."

Hermine nickte. "Wir können zuerst darüber reden, wenn du willst."

Fleur blieb fast eine Minute lang still, bevor sie nickte. "Ich hätte gerne Zeit, Hermine. Ich ... ich hatte immer etwas Angst vor meinem Erbe. Es ist ... nicht immer ein leuchtendes Beispiel für Liebe und Ehre. Diese Veela von früher war anders als die heutigen. Sie waren wütend und kraftvoll. Die ersten Veela wurden geschaffen, um ein Sex-Spielzeug für die Reichen und Mächtigen zu sein.

"Es tut mir Leid, Fleur. Ich wusste es nicht", sagte Hermine leise.

"Wir sprechen nicht oft darüber", sagte Fleur achselzuckend. »Es ist alles sehr lange her. Das ist eine uralte Geschichte. Als meine Ahnen sich befreiten, haben sie sich entschieden, das zu nehmen, was immer sie wollen, von wem auch immer, denn es war eine dunkle Zeit in der Geschichte der Veela. Viele, viele Jahre, um sich von dieser Zeit und diesen Image zu erholen. In mancher Hinsicht haben wir es immer noch nicht geschafft. Die Ansichten und Handlungen der Harpyie waren eine Reflektion von vor langer Zeit geäußerter Gedanken und Handlungen. "

Hermine dachte darüber schweigend nach. Schließlich fragte sie: "Würdest du wirklich die Kontrolle über ein ganzes Stadion voller solcher Leute übernehmen können?"

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. "Nein. Ich bin nicht so stark. Das sind vielleicht drei oder vier Älteste, die könnten es, aber ich bin keine von ihnen. Ich könnte ... vielleicht Leute einzeln kontrollieren. Aber bestimmt nicht die Mehrheit von den Frauen."

"Du weißt doch, dass du nicht die Harpyie deiner Ängste bist, Fleur? Du bist eine viel bessere Person. Du würdest nie tun, was sie getan hat."

"Ich würde sicherlich gerne so denken", sagte Fleur achselzuckend. "Ich habe meine Grenzen noch nie so sehr getestet. Ich mag es nicht, daran erinnert zu werden, dass viele der Leute, mit denen ich interagiere, leicht unter meinen Einfluss geraten könnten, wenn ich meine Kontrolle entgleiten lasse. Man fragt sich ob sie an dir interessiert sind, oder ob sie unterbewusst verführt werden. "

"Das hört sich sehr schwierig an", sagte Hermine. "Ist das der Grund, warum du an Harry interessiert bist?"

Fleur seufzte und nickte. "Es war sicherlich einer von den Dingen, die mich am Anfang zu euch beiden gezogen haben. Ihr beide seid resistent, also weiß ich, dass ich euch nicht in den Bann ziehen kann. Es ist ... wundervoll zu wissen, dass ihr zwei mich akzeptiert, beide wissend was ich bin und ohne von den Charme verzehrt zu werden. "

"Du hast eines der Dinge gesagt?" fragte Hermine leise.

"Oui. Je mehr Zeit ich mit euch beiden verbringe, desto attraktiver finde ich euch. Du bist freundlich und fürsorglich, nachdenklich und kritisch. Du arbeitest hart, aber du kennst deine Grenzen. Du hast keine Angst, das System zu Bekämpfen. Und das wichtigste von allem ... Ich sehe eine Reflektion meiner eigenen Kämpfe in euch beiden. Ich habe nicht viele Freunde außerhalb meiner Familie aufgrund meiner Herkunft. Die Frauen sind eifersüchtig und die Männer unterliegen den Charme. "´Arry hat nur wenige enge Freunde. Sein Junge-der-lebt-Fluch. Du warst aufgrund deiner Intelligenz isoliert. Selbst Tonks hatte wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten nur wenige wirklich enge Freunde." Fleur seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Hermine. "Es fällt mir schwer, auszudrücken, wie gut es sich anfühlt, in der Lage zu sein, sich mit der gleichen Art von Isolation vertraut zu machen."

Hermine blieb lange Zeit still, hielt Fleur fest und dachte nach. Das ältere Mädchen schloss ihrerseits die Augen und genoss die Umarmung, während es dauerte. Schließlich sagte Hermine: "Fleur, ich kann wirklich verstehen, woher du kommst und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass wir alle immer, wirklich immer für dich da sein werden, wenn du uns brauchst. Aber ich ... ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Harry Tonks verlassen wird ... "

Fleur lächelte leicht und streichelte Hermines Hand. "Du hast nicht all deine Nachforschungen gemacht, Hermine."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Hermine, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du und ´Arry zusammen waren, habe ich nicht erwartet, seine zweite Frau zu sein", sagte Fleur leise kichernd, während Hermine nur noch verwirrt aussah. "Ich habe gehofft, dass ich irgendwann ein Gemahl für euch sein könnte."

"Eine Gemahlin?"

"Oui. Mit einer Großbuchstaben 'G'. Es ist, was ist der Ausdruck in Englisch ist ... vergleichbar mit meinem Kuchen und es zu essen."

"Fleur, kannst du bitte erklären, was ein Gefährte ist?" sagte Hermine verärgert. "Offensichtlich implizierst du mehr, als der einfache Muggel- Begriff bedeutet."

Fleur nickte. "Die Gefährtin ist eine Position, die nicht oft benutzt wird. Nur diejenigen, die es wirklich brauchen, sind z. B. Reinblüter und Länder, die zu arrogant agieren. Hannah, Susan und Neville erscheinen alle in der Mehrzahl der Gegenstücke von euch offen zu sein." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Im Wesentlichen ist eine Gefährtin eine Ehefrau ohne den Titel _"Ehefrau"_. Die Gefährtin hat viele der gleichen Privilegien aber nicht alle, so dass ihre Autorität über den Nachlass des Ehemannes nicht so weit reicht. Am wichtigsten ist, dass die Gefährtin die Linie des Ehemannes nicht weiterführt. Sie führt ihre eigene weiter. "

Hermine atmete scharf ein und verstand schließlich, was Fleur angedeutet hatte. "Oh. Es gibt keine anderen Delacour´s außer deinem Vater, deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester."

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf. "Non. Der Onkel meines Vaters ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben, er hatte keinen Erben. Die Linie meines Vaters wird wahrscheinlich mit Gabrielle und mir sterben. Er akzeptiert das natürlich, weil er sich viel mehr um seine Töchter kümmert als um seinen Namen, aber ... Sie hielt einen langen Moment inne, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich möchte aus Liebe heiraten, aber wenn ich sicherstellen kann, dass mein Name nicht ausstirbt, würde ich das auch tun. Das war der Grund, warum ich glücklich war, dass du Muggel- Geboren bist. Du könntest Harry´s Linie _„weiterführen."_ während ich meine Linie weitermachen könnte. Das bedeutet, dass ich die Beziehung genießen kann, anstatt nur die Pflichten zu haben. Wie Kuchen und Tee, nicht? "

"Ich nehme an, ich könnte das sehen ...", sagte Hermine langsam. "Aber deine Eltern sind immer noch ein bisschen jung, oder? Könnten sie nicht noch ein Kind haben?"

"Selbst wenn es könnten, wäre es wahrscheinlich ein weiteres Mädchen", sagte Fleur. "Es gibt keine männlichen Veela, Hermine. Das liegt in der Natur der Veela. Jede Tochter einer Veela wird eine weibliche Veela sein. Männliche Geburten sind sehr selten unter meinen Leuten, da die Männer nicht die zarten Veela -Eigenschaften tragen, außer attraktiv zu sein."

"Oh", flüsterte Hermine. "Wir brauchen wirklich bessere Bücher über diese Dinge in diesem Land", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und ließ Fleur leicht kichern.

"Das ist bezaubernd wenn du das machst."

Hermine errötete. "Und was ist mit Tonks? Du würdest auch mit ihr klar kommen?"

Fleur nickte. "Wir müssten noch ein bisschen mehr reden, denke ich. Sie mochte mich nicht sehr am Anfang. Wir sprachen kurz nach der Aufgabe und sie informierte mich, dass sie ihre Einwände zurückgezogen hatte. Sie sagte auch, dass sie mitgehen würde was immer du und ´Arry entscheiden würden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und dachte eine Minute darüber nach. "Tonks hat einen von uns ziemlich oft mit solchen Dingen aufgehalten ... ich hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt ..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das französische Mädchen. "Fleur, ich kann versprechen, dass ich mit Harry und Tonks sprechen werde. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr als das versprechen kann. Es war hart genug, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr auszugehen und sie zu akzeptieren, und dass es für alle okay ist."

"Natürlich", sagte Fleur angenehm. "Ich habe kein Interesse daran, einen Keil zwischen irgendeinen von euch zu treiben. Ich bin nicht wie die Harpyie. Wenn du mich in den Gefolge akzeptieren würdest, würde ich den zustimmen, weil ihr mich wirklich wolltet. Bitte denkt nicht, dass ich ein Leben in Einsamkeit und Elend leben werde, wenn ihr alle entscheidet, dass es zu viel wird. Ich werde eure Entscheidung akzeptieren und mich so anpassen, wie ich es immer getan habe."

Hermine schnaubte. "Gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich nicht von deinem Schoß bewegt habe, seit wir uns gesetzt haben, würde ich dir raten, die Hoffnung noch nicht aufzugeben, Fleur."

Fleur hob eine Augenbraue. "Oh?"

"Sag nicht, 'oh' zu mir. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du an der Verführungsfront sowohl bei mir als auch bei Harry ziemlich außergewöhnlich warst." Hermine seufzte und drückte Fleur leicht und spürte, wie das Herz des älteren Mädchens unter ihren Armen raste. "Fleur, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde in deinem Zimmer sitzen und dich umarmen, wenn ich nicht wenigstens etwas für dich empfinden würde?"

"Nun ... ich hatte gehofft ...", gab Fleur zu.

"Ich werde Harry oder Tonks nichts verraten, egal was passiert", sagte Hermine leise. "Also bitte versuche nicht, mich zu küssen oder so etwas, bevor ich nicht lange mit meinen Partnern darüber gesprochen habe. Ich denke, Harry wird dafür offen sein."

"Warum?"

"Weil", seufzte Hermine, "er zu mir sagte, dass ich zu dir kommen sollte. Er mag zwar beschränkt sein, was Frauen angeht, aber er wird viel besser und ich denke, er gibt vor, viel mehr zu verpassen als er tatsächlich tut. Ich kann dir praktisch garantieren dass er wusste, dass du im Grunde mit ihm in Hogsmeade verabredet warst und ich bin mir sicher, dass er völlig erwartet hat, dass wir dieses Gespräch führen, als er mich heute Nacht darum gebeten hat."

"Oh", sagte Fleur mit sehr ruhiger Stimme. "Hermine", fragte sie ein bisschen lauter, "würdest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? Ich verspreche, dass ich mich benehmen werde. Ich will einfach nicht aufwachen und mich an die Harpyie erinnern und jemanden in der Nähe haben, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum war."

Hermine nickte. "Das werde ich, Fleur. Das werde ich."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Während Hermine, Fleur, Harry und Tonks ihren Abend genossen, arbeiteten Luna, Daphne und Tracey im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Luna tippte mit ihrer Feder auf das Pergament und hob konzentriert ihren Mund. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher über den Titel."

Tracey schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist gut, Luna. Der Dunkle Spiegel und die Bienenkönigin treffen alles, was wir ansprechen wollen, ohne irgendeinen Fehltritt zu implizieren. Es wird die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auch darauf lenken, ob sie eine echte Geschichte über das Turnier erwarten oder einfach eine der typischen Klitterer Artikel."

Luna nickte langsam. "Ich nehme an, du hast Recht. Es hat ein bisschen vom Klitterer Flare. Daphne, was wolltest du dem Abschnitt hinzufügen, den Harry detailliert beschrieben hatte?"

Daphne beendete das Lesen ihrer aktuellen Version und deutete auf einen Teil in der Nähe des Anfangs. "Ich denke, das sollte etwas mehr im Sinne von: _'heroisch gegen einen gefühllosen, eiskalten bösen Doppelgänger, der durch den Verlust von Freunden und geliebten Menschen wahnsinnig geworden is gekämpft.'_ aussagen. Und wir möchten vielleicht das Ende auf "Lesen" umstellen: _"hat seinen übermütigen, selbstverzehrten Doppelgänger dazu gebracht, sich selbst mit seinem eigenen Angriff zu töten."_ Wir wollen vermeiden, den Bösen Harry zu Humanisieren. Es sollte helfen, die böse Version von unserem Freund zu entfernen."

Tracey nickte nachdrücklich. "Einverstanden. Wir sollten den Doppelgänger definitiv mit "es"anstatt" „ihm"bezeichnen. Gute Idee, Daphne."

"Okay", sagte Luna und nahm die Korrekturen vor. "Seid ihr zwei zufrieden mit dem, was ich mit Fleur gemacht habe?"

Tracey beugte sich vor. "Liest du es nochmal vor, bitte?"

Luna hielt die Zeitung hoch und las ihre Notizen: _"Der französische Champion stand auf und prangerte die Überzeugungen ihres bösen Gegners an. Über die schreckliche, hinterhältige Kontrolle, die anderen aufgezwungen wurde, erklärte sie klar, dass eine Veela verrückt sein müsste, um daran zu denken. Fleur Delacour zeigte mit unmissverständlichen Worten, dass jede Veela, die ihren Willen auf andere auszuüben versuchte, von ihren eigenen Leuten zerstört wurde und erwies sich als vorbildlicher Vertreter ihrer Spezies. Miss Delacours herausragender Moralkodex war die Hauptkomponente Ihren Doppelgänger so weit zu vertreiben, dass sie die Niederlage der Doppelgängerin einleiten konnte. « "_

Die beiden Slytherins nickten. "Ich mag es, Luna", sagte Tracey und warf einen Arm über die ehemalige Ravenclaw. "Ich denke, wir haben dort einen Gewinner." Luna errötete und ihr Lächeln erhellte den Raum beim Lobpreis.

"Ja. Das sollte mehr als genug sein, um gegen das zu kämpfen, was der Prophet ausstrahlt, so lange wir es zuerst veröffentlichen. Die erste Meinung ist immer diejenige, an die die Leute am meisten glauben", sagte Daphne.

"Oh, wir werden die Ersten sein", sagte Luna mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen und einem Kichern, das Wellen von Angst auf ihre Feinde senden würde. Coco gab ein seltsames kleines Geräusch von sich, dass die Mädchen schworen, als ob der kleine Schnarchkackler mit ihrer Meisterin lachte. "Daddy hat schon die Druckerpresse angeworfen und Shiva hat zugestimmt, dass ich ihr Flohnetzwerk benutzen darf, um ihm den Artikel persönlich zu geben, anstatt auf eine Eule zu warten. Die Propheten-Autoren denken, dass sie bis zum Morgen Zeit haben. Wir werden heute und morgen die Artikel veröffentlichen. Wenn der Prophet heimkehrt, werden alle es als absurd und voreingenommen verurteilen! "

Tracey sah ihre jüngere Freundin ehrfürchtig an. "Luna, tu mir einen Gefallen. Wenn ich dich jemals richtig verärgern sollte, dann gib mir einen Hinweis, damit ich versuchen kann weg zu rennen, bis du dich ein bisschen beruhigt hast."

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay. Ich bezweifle, dass es auf lange Sicht viel helfen würde, aber ich verspreche dir einen Vorsprung zu geben."

Daphne legte den Kopf schief. "Warum sollte es nicht viel helfen?"

"Ich bin ziemlich entschlossen, wenn ich mich auf etwas einlasse. Außerdem." Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Coco ist anscheinend sehr gut darin, jemanden zu finden, den sie kennt."

Daphne und Tracey sahen beide zu dem Schnarchkackler, der ihnen den Kopf zudrehte und grinste. Beide Slytherin´s wandten sich ruhig um und stimmten still zu, Luna niemals zu verärgern.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Madame Maxime seufzte, als sie ihren letzten Papierkram beiseite legte. Dieses Turnier verursachte mehr Ärger als es wert war. Sie war sehr dankbar, dass weder Apolline noch Sébastien Delacour anwesend waren, um sich das neue Chaos anzusehen. Die Briten lehnten Veela grundsätzlich ab, so dass das wahre Ausmaß des Schreckens vermieden werden konnte und Frankreich wahrscheinlich immer noch einen gewissen Anschein von Handel mit diesem Land betreiben würde. Wäre Apolline dabei gewesen ... die gesamte Veela-Enklave wäre involviert gewesen und das wäre ein totales Desaster gewesen.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür und Maxime winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ ihre Besucher herein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich schockiert, sie schnell aufstand und die beiden begrüßte, als sie hereinkamen. "Monsieur und Madame Fulcanelli, es ist eine Ehre."

Der Mann verdrehte die Augen und winkte ihr, sich wieder zu setzen, als er und seine Frau ihre eigenen Plätze einnahmen. "Es heißt Newton, bitte", sagte er freundschaftlich. Sein Lächeln war leicht und sein Verhalten ziemlich entspannt. Er trug einen schönen braunen Tweedanzug, der in einem Stil geschnitten war, der, wenn er mit seinen Manieren verbunden war, sorgfältig darauf ausgelegt war, sich mit einer Menschenmenge zu verbinden, sei es in der Zauberer-Welt oder der Muggel-Welt.

"Und bitte nenn mich auch Paracela", sagte die Frau. Während ihr Kleid auch geschnitten war, um in der Menge unterzutauchen, war ihr Ausdruck ein bisschen harscher als Newtons. Ihr Lächeln versprach Gefahr, sollte Maxime nicht sehr vorsichtig vorgehen.

"Natürlich, natürlich. Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Sie kommen", sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Nervosität. Dass diese beiden sich dazu entschlossen hatten, ihrer Bitte persönlich zu beantworten, war in der Tat besorgniserregend.

"Wir haben die Nachrichten ziemlich genau verfolgt", sagte Paracela. Sie seufzte und die Gefahr, die mit ihrer Haltung verbunden war, verflog und die Frau sah nur sehr müde aus. "Wir stimmen zu, dass es ziemlich ... seltsam ist."

Newton nickte zustimmend. "Wir waren froh, dass du uns gerufen hast, Olympe. Wir haben angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen, dass du an allem, was hinter den Kulissen vor sich geht, beteiligt bist."

Maxime´s Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und sie zog sich zurück. "Ich? Verwickelt in versuchten Mord an meinen eigenen Schülern?!"

Paracela zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wäre nicht das erste Mal." Maxime suchte nur nach Worten, obwohl Paracela weitersprach, bevor sie welche fand. "So offensichtlich versucht die Krötenschlampe etwas. Irgendwelche Ideen oder Vermutungen darüber, wer die Fäden der Schwachsinnigen zieht?"

Maxime seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Nein. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Idee. Ich hätte euch dann nicht kontaktieren müssen. Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr es hasst, gestört zu werden."

Newton zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahr, aber manchmal ist die Situation berechtigt. Ich warne dich, Olympe, wir haben nicht die Absicht, persönlich darin involviert zu werden. Wir werden sehen, ob wir etwas finden und lassen es dich dann wissen, aber das ist es dann auch. Wir sind neugierig und ein bisschen besorgt, aber wir sind nicht so neugierig. " Er hielt inne und seufzte. "Meistens ärgern wir uns, dass jemand aus unserer Schule in diesen Trick gerät, den diese Idioten in Bezug auf den Potter-Jungen abgezogen haben."

Maxime nickte. "Er macht sich trotz der ... Probleme erstaunlich gut."

Paracela lachte. "Oh, das tut er wirklich. Wir haben die Dinge, die ihn umgeben, schon eine Weile beobachtet. Wenn er überlebt, könnten wir ihn vielleicht eines Tages persönlich treffen!"

Maxime hätte beinahe gelacht, bis sie realisierte, dass die Frau es ernst meinte, und dann glotzte sie nur. "Wirklich?"

"Fremde Dinge sind passiert", kicherte Newton. "Wie auch immer, Olympe, wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass wir jetzt in der Gegend sind. Wenn wir etwas sehen, werden wir dich auf dem Laufenden halten." Er stand auf und seine Frau schloss sich ihm an.

Maxime nickte immer noch geschockt. "Natürlich. Danke, dass Sie vorbeigekommen sind. Es war mir ein Vergnügen." Paracela winkte zum Abschied, als beide gingen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Maxime lachte leise. "Potter hat keine Ahnung, welche Wellen er verursacht."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche Feuerwhiskey, während er das Denkarium, das vor ihm war, mit der Erinnerung an Harry´s Aufgabe, die immer noch darin herumwirbelte, verdrossen anstarrte. "Wie konnte ich so blind sein, dass es so weit gekommen ist?" flüsterte er. Auf seiner Stange neben der Tür zitterte Fawkes und summte einen fröhlichen kleinen Triller. "Harry ist jetzt fast vollständig verbraucht."

Fawkes Lied wurde abrupt unterbrochen, aber Dumbledore ignorierte es. "Diese Zauber, die bei seinem ursprünglichen Angriff verwendet wurden, waren alle extrem tödlich und viele sehr schmerzhaft. Er versuchte nicht einmal, mit dem Doppelgänger zu reden!" Dumbledore stöhnte. "Er fing einfach sofort an es zu attackieren! Und dieser Doppelgänger selbst! Es war total verrückt, total verzehrt von dem Bedürfnis nach Macht und Kontrolle. Dass Harry das Potential hat in so tiefe Tiefen zu versinken ... was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?! Er sollte das nicht tun, er sollte sich selbst opfern! Er sollte anderen helfen wollen! Wie habe ich ihn dazu gebracht, ein so gefühlloses Monster zu werden?!"

Dumbledore hielt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen als Fawkes ein trauriges Lied sang. Als er zu seinem Vertrauten hinüber sah, versuchte Dumbledore dankbar zu lächeln. "Danke alter Freund, aber es wird nicht viel helfen. Ich bezweifle, dass die nächste Aufgabe ihn in große Gefahr bringen wird. Es ist viel zu einfach dank allem, was bereits passiert ist. Vielleicht werden wir in der Lage sein, die Dinge richtig zu manövrieren in der 4. Aufgabe, obwohl ... ja, ja, ich werde sehen müssen, wie ich das benutzen kann, um das Problem zu erzwingen. Wenn er nicht stirbt, kann ich wenigstens der Welt sein wahres Gesicht zeigen."

Dumbledore nahm einen langen Drink aus der Flasche und nickte zu sich selbst, ignorierte den wütenden Blick seines Phönix. "Wenn diese Aufgabe die Dunkelheit des Jungen nicht bloßstellt, wird es die vierte Aufgabe sicher tun."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Umm, Fred, kann ich für eine Minute mit dir reden?" fragte Ron, als er zu Fred ging und unbehaglich mit den Füßen scharrte.

Fred starrte seinen jüngsten Bruder für einige Sekunden an, bevor er seufzte und zu dem Stuhl gegenüber ihm winkte. "Ja, Ronald?" Neben ihm drehte sich George um, um zu lauschen, während Ginny aus der Ecke des Raumes kam, wo sie mit Dean gesprochen hatte.

"Äh, ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass das privat sein könnte ..."

"Ron", sagte Fred seufzend. "Du hast gesagt, dass du hoffst, dass ich verstümmelt werde und ein Freund mitten in der Großen Halle getötet wird. Ich denke, wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, solltest du es zumindest im Gemeinschaftsraum tun können."

Ron zuckte zusammen. "Ich verdiene das, denke ich." Er wrang seine Hände und sah eine Weile auf seine Füße, bevor er schließlich leise sagte: "Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid, Fred."

Fred hob eine Augenbraue. "Entschuldigung wegen was, Ron?"

"Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht", murmelte Ron, als seine Ohren rot wurden.

"Natürlich mach ich es dir nicht leicht, du verdammter Arsch!" knurrte Fred. "Ich habe gegen einen verdammten Drachen gekämpft und du hast nichts dazu gesagt! Einer meiner Freunde wurde fast zweimal getötet! Ein weiterer meiner Freunde wäre heute fast gestorben! Wenn du dich dafür entschuldigen willst, dass du deine Beherrschung verloren hast, dann solltest du dich tatsächlich einmal im Leben dafür entschuldigen!"

George übernahm, während Fred seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. "Ron, wir verstehen, dass das eine große Geste für dich ist. Aber wenn du erwachsen wirst, musst du lernen, wie du aufrichtig sagen kannst, dass es dir Leid tut. Die halbherzigen Dinge, die du Mum gesagt hast, zählen da nicht. Ich werde es abkürzen. Was tut dir leid? "

Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zu sagen, hielt es jedoch zurück und atmete stattdessen ein paar Mal tief durch. Schließlich sagte er leise: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gesagt habe, ich wünschte Harry wäre tot und du verletzt, Fred. Ich war eifersüchtig und wütend und hätte das niemals zu dir oder zu ihm sagen sollen. Die Dinge, die ich in den letzten Jahren gemacht habe, haben die Weasley-Familie sehr beschämt, weil ich etwas Großes und Wichtiges tun wollte. "

Ron sah wieder auf seine Füße. "Harry sagte, dass ich so schlecht wie Malfoy war und ich denke, dass er recht hatte. Ich habe mich verwöhnt und verzogen verhalten und wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie es in meinem Kopf tun sollten, bekomme ich einen Anfall, genau wie er. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich über Nacht ändern werde, ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich dieses Jahr ändern werde, aber ich kann versprechen, dass ich wenigstens versuchen werde, besser zu werden bevor ich spreche. Ich weiß, dass ich es vermasselt habe und ich weiß, dass wir nie so gut sein werden wie wir es waren. Aber ich vermisse meine Brüder und meine Schwester. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde wahrscheinlich immer noch ein Idiot sein, aber Ich werde versuchen, dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht oft vorkommt, und wenn das passiert, entschuldige ich mich sofort danach. "

Fred lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer auf das Sofa zurück. Er sah George und Ginny an, die beide die Schultern zuckten und ihn anstarrten. Fred grummelte lauter und nickte Ron zu. "Okay, Ron. Ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Es ist gut, dass du das Problem anerkennst und versuchst dich zu verbessern. Aber ernsthaft, Ron, tu das nicht wieder. Ärgerlich zu sein ist eine Sache, aber du bist viel zu weit gegangen. "

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß. Ihr Leute seid nicht ganz unschuldig, dass wisst ihr schon, oder! Ich habe immer noch Albträume von diesem Spinnending!"

George seufzte. "Und haben wir dich jemals so schlecht behandelt, Ron?" Ron öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, bevor er die Stirn runzelte, darüber nachdachte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Wir haben nicht gemerkt, wie schrecklich die kleinen Biester waren, und wir haben uns dafür entschuldigt, Ron, wie du es jetzt tust. Und wie wir es später getan haben, als wir unsere Streiche abgemildert haben, erwarten wir, dass du deine Ausbrüche unter Kontrolle bekommst. "

Fred legte eine Hand auf Ron´s Bein. "Behalte dich unter Kontrolle, kleiner Bruder, und werde immer größer. Denk darüber nach, bevor du handelst oder redest und es uns gut geht. Gute Nacht, Ron."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort starrte auf den dunklen Spiegel vor ihm, als er Nagini streichelte. Barty´s letzter Bericht war aufregend und besorgniserregend. Die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter sich zu einem echten würdigen Gegner entwickelte, war unerwartet und etwas willkommenes. Es erlaubte ihm, stärkere Argumente zu erzählen, warum er nach den ersten Angriff Körperlos zurück blieb, da Potter tatsächlich ein beeindruckender Kämpfer war. Doch ... die Phantom-Version von ihm behauptete, dass er seine Position aus einer Laune heraus übernommen hatte.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. Das Phantom war offensichtlich eine Übertreibung. Potter selbst hatte keine solche Macht. Eines Tages vielleicht, wenn alles perfekt gelaufen wäre, könnte der Junge ein bisschen von dieser Fähigkeit bekommen. Obwohl wenn er nur ein Zehntel der Stärke hätte ...

Nein, Potter zu rekrutieren wäre sicherlich unterhaltsam und würde wahrscheinlich einer der stärksten Schläge sein, die er der Moral der Idioten im Licht zufügen konnte, aber es war viel zu riskant. Voldemort war nicht der Einzige, der ein langes Spiel spielen konnte. Wenn Potter irgendwelche Ideen von seinem Doppelgänger bekommen hätte, dann könnte er so tun, als ob er Voldemort folgen würde, und auf seine Zeit warten. Wenn Voldemort genug Wissen und Macht teilte, würde Potter ihn schlagen und entfernen. Er könnte unsterblich sein, aber wie sich im letzten Jahrzehnt gezeigt hat, hatte diese Version der Unsterblichkeit ihre Schattenseiten.

Potter musste sterben. Und Voldemort musste derjenige sein, der ihn tötete, um seinen Anspruch, der Stärkste zu sein, zu bestätigen. Der Junge verdiente mehr, als in der Nacht wie ein Hund zu sterben. Ja. Er würde sich mit Potter nach dem Ritual duellieren. Es würde seinen Anhängern deutlich zeigen, wie mächtig er selbst neu geboren wurde. Und Potter könnte den Tod eines Kriegers sterben.

Ein Tod den er der Mutter des Jungen auch hätte gewähren sollen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Das ist alles für den Unterricht heute", sagte McGonagall, als sie ihren Zauberstab senkte. Bevor die Schüler anfangen konnten aufzustehen und hinauszugehen, lächelte sie und fuhr fort. "Aber ich habe noch eine Ankündigung vor dem Abendessen. In diesen Winterferien, am 24. Dezember, wird in Hogwarts ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Wir werden alle drei Schulen bewirten und es wird ein Abendessen, Tanz und Musik geben. Und ich habe gehört, dass die Schwestern des Schicksal auftreten werden. " Ein kleiner Jubel begrüßte diese Bemerkung und sie wartete darauf, dass sie sich beruhigten, bevor sie endete. "Sie sind alle willkommen zu bleiben und den Ball besuchen, wenn Sie es wünschen. Wenn ja, empfehle ich Ihnen, eine Begleitung zu finden. Darüber hinaus ist der Ball offen ab vierten Jahr und höher. Jüngere Schüler können teilnehmen, wenn sie von einem der oberen Jahrgänge eingeladen wurden. Ich hoffe Sie freuen sich alle so sehr wie ich!"

Ein kleiner Chor der Konversation begann, als alle anfingen, sich zu melden und über den Tanz zu sprechen. Harry hatte sich bereits an Hermine gewandt, als McGonagall nach ihm rief. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und winkte ihn zurück zu ihrem Lehrer. "Ja, Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, während ich mir vorstelle, dass dies keine große Überraschung für Sie sein wird, als Champion wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass sie den Ball mit ihrer Begleitung eröffnen. Das bedeutet, dass Sie erwarten sollten, den Ball zu besuchen und wenn sie nicht Tanzen können, sollten sie beginnen entsprechende Stunden zu nehmen. Irgendwie werde ich nur eine Begleitung für unwahrscheinlich halten." Ihre Augen lächelten, auch wenn ihr Mund es nicht tat und warf heimlich einen Blick auf Hermine, die an der Tür stand.

Harry lachte. "Ja, das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht, Ma'am. Daphne hatte vor einer Weile erwähnt, dass es Tradition ist, also habe ich in der letzten Woche einige Stunden mit ihr und Tracey verbracht, als wir eine Pause vom regulären Training brauchten. Ich spüre, dass es wieder Wetten gibt, wer meine Begleitung sein wird?"

"Wieder, Mr. Potter?" fragte McGonagall mit einem Anflug von Belustigung.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Sie an etwas Geld gekommen sind, als ich letztes Jahr angefangen habe, mit Hermine auszugehen...", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, was Sie meinen, Mr. Potter." McGonagall drehte sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch um und verlegte einige Papiere. Als Harry lachte und zu Hermine zurückging, rief McGonagall über ihre Schulter: "Obwohl ich es schätzen würde, wenn Sie Miss Granger oder Miss Tonks wählen würden."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Shiva Harry gepackt und ihn praktisch in ihr Quartier zurück gebracht. "Setz dich, Kid", sagte sie und deutete auf einen Sessel neben ihrem Kamin. Harry schnappte sich eine Tasse Kürbis-Saft von der Bar und setzte sich wie angedeutet nervös hin. Er hatte es vermieden, den größten Teil des Tages mit ihr zu reden. Die Blicke, die sie ihm unmittelbar nach seinem Duell mit dem Doppelgänger gegeben hatte, hatten ihn etwas beunruhigt und wenn sie ihn aus ihrem Leben haben wollte, wollte er diese Unterhaltung so lange wie möglich vor sich her schieben. Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft, nicht einmal daran zu denken, aber nun ... jetzt, wo sich wieder Sorgen machten.

Es half sicherlich nicht, dass Shiva eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey gepackt hatte und eine kleine Menge in zwei Gläser goss und ihm einen reichte.

"Ähm ..."

"Du könntest es brauchen, Kleiner", sagte Shiva, starrte ins Feuer und sah entschlossen aus. "Das ist ungefähr gleichbedeutend mit einem einzigen Getränk, also wirst du dich nicht betrinken und du wirst nicht mehr weiterkommen. Wenn du also nur so trinken willst, nimmst du auf diese Weise einen zu dir."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ich packe meine Sachen nach dem Weihnachtsball", sagte er leise.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, um ihn in völliger Verwirrung anzusehen. "Ich habe meine Idee noch nicht einmal erwähnt, Har ... oh um Himmels willen! Nein! Harry, das habe ich nicht gemeint!" Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und zog ihn in eine Knochenbrechende Umarmung. "Schatz, Kind, es tut mir leid. Ich bin total scheiße. Ernsthaft verdammte Scheiße. Ich werde dich nicht rausschmeißen. Diese Unterhaltung wird schlecht sein, aber denke keine Sekunde darüber nach, dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenke, dich rauszuschmeißen. Ich meinte, was ich gesagt habe, als ich dich aufgenommen habe, Harry. Wir sind jetzt eine Familie und du entkommst mir nicht so leicht, Kid." Sie zog sich zurück und kräuselte sein Haar, ignorierte geflissentlich den wässrigen Glanz über seinen Augen.

"Du willst nicht, dass ich gehe?" fragte Harry und seine Hände zitterten leicht. "Selbst nach dem, was er gesagt hat?"

Shiva schüttelte langsam und absichtlich ihren Kopf. "Das war eine Version von dir, so weit entfernt von allem, was ich gesehen habe, Harry, dass es genauso gut Tom Riddle hätte sein können. Das warst du nicht. Das war deine dunkelste Angst. Ein Irrlicht auf Steroiden mit seinem Zifferblatt 100 auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10. Das warst nicht du. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, Kleiner. Vor allem nicht, weil eine hochgespielte Säule entschieden hat, dass du Angst vor einer gefühllosen, kaputten Version von dir hast. " Sie grinste und sagte: "Verdammt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt würde ich wahrscheinlich ganz allein mit Daphne als deinem letzten Nachfolger sein, wenn du dich entscheidest, die Welt zu übernehmen."

Harry schnaubte und wischte sich über die Augen. "Das ist wirklich nicht lustig."

Sie seufzte tief und dramatisch. "Du hast Recht. Ich wäre kein niederer Anhänger. Ich wäre der Dunkle Wesir. Daphne wäre immer noch deine Dunkle Herrin, aber Hermine und Tonks wären definitiv immer noch die besten Dunklen Damen. Glaubst du, Fleur wäre dazu bereit, dort auch als Dunkle Herrin aufzutreten oder wäre es für sie angemessen, eine Dunkle Kurtisane zu sein? " Harry stöhnte und Shiva machte einfach weiter. "Sirius könnte der Dunkle Hund sein, obwohl er diesen Posten vielleicht mit Remus teilen müsste. Hehe, den Posten teilen. Neville wäre wahrscheinlich dein Darth Vader, wenn wir einen schönen Helm für ihn finden könnten. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, welche Titel Susan , Hannah oder Amelia haben würden ... "

"Und Luna wäre meine Dunkle Kryptozoologin?" fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd und schluckte seinen Kürbis-Saft hinunter.

"Scheint so, als wäre es der beste Job für sie. Ich würde sagen, sie würde auch als der Dunkle Spaßvogel passen, aber ein Hofnarr wird heutzutage einfach nicht genug respektiert, damit sie diesen Job bekommt."

"Er wäre es, wenn ich alles übernehmen würde und ihr den Job geben würde." Harry gab endlich ein Lächeln von sich.

Shiva rieb sich das Kinn und nickte. "Nun, wir werden es ihr überlassen, nehme ich an. Sie könnte wahrscheinlich mit beiden Jobs fertig werden oder Tracey könnte aushelfen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Tracey gut als Dunkle Ansagerin sein würde, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie es besser machen Lunas Assistentin zu sein."

"Wahrscheinlich", sagte Harry achselzuckend. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und lächelte sie an. "Danke, Shiva."

"Kein Problem, Kid", sagte sie und stand auf und ging zurück zu ihrem Stuhl. "Ich habe dieses Ding furchtbar falsch begonnen, aber du solltest es besser wissen als zu denken, dass ich dich nach dreieinhalb Jahren einfach von mir stoßen würde. "

"Das sollte ich. Es tut mir leid."

"Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen!" sagte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Okay, jetzt, wo dieses Missverständnis vorbei ist, lass uns auf den wahren Grund eingehen, warum das so schlecht wird." Harry runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. "Okay, hier ist ..." Shiva holte tief Luft und verzog das Gesicht. "Harry, ich denke ... was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich bitten würde, nach dem Weihnachtsball zu gehen?"

"Willst du das Manor sehen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Nein", sagte sie leise und starrte wieder in das Feuer und fing mit ihrem Drink an. "Nicht gehen wie ein Urlaub, ich meine Britannien zu verlassen. Gehen wie, wie in Australien verschwinden oder anderswo hin. Wenn diese Idioten mehr von diesen Aktionen abziehen, bleiben wir zur Hölle weg. Wir könnten nach Kanada oder Brasilien oder die Vereinigten Staaten gehen, oder Japan oder so. "

"Aber was ist mit deinem Job?"

Ich kann einen neuen Job bekommen. Ich mochte die Dinge, die ich für Bill im Sommer getan habe, und ich habe da deutlich mehr verdient, als ich hier in einen Jahr bekomme."

"Okay ... nun, wir müssen zu den Turnier-Events zurückkehren ... Ich nehme an, Fleur könnte uns sagen, wann sie kommen würden, aber ..." Harry verstummte, als er sah, dass Shiva ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Das ist nicht, worüber du redest, oder?" fragte er mit dämmerndem Verständnis und ein wenig Angst.

"Ja, das ist es nicht", sagte sie und umklammerte ihr Glas wie eine Rettungsleine. "Harry, dieses Turnier wird immer gefährlicher. Ich habe Angst, Junge. Ich will nicht, dass du an diesem Ding teilnimmst. Ich will dich bis Ende des Jahres nicht begraben müssen. Ich habe es nie geplant, ein Kind groß zu ziehen, bevor ich 30 bin und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieses Kind so erwachsen wäre wie du, bevor ich dich getroffen habe, aber jetzt, wo du Teil meiner Familie bist, Harry, möchte ich dich nicht allein lassen. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir beide irgendwo in der Ferne ein Muggel- Leben führen würden, als einmal im Jahr dein Grab besuchen zu müssen. "

"Shiva ..." Harry nahm einen Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey, würgte für einen Moment und verließ dann seinen Platz, um sie zu umarmen.

Shiva lehnte sich in die Umarmung und stieß ein leises Schluchzen aus. "Ich will dich nicht damit verlieren, Harry. Ich will nicht, dass du Stirbst, weil Voldemort dich angreifen könnte, das ist schlimm genug, aber zu sterben, weil eine Ministerium-Schlampe dich hasst und jemand anderes es ausnutzt, ist etwas ganz anderes! Ich frage Harry, wirst du gehen? Willst du Magie aufgeben und als Muggel leben? "

Harry blieb lange Zeit still, hielt sie nur und dachte sorgfältig nach. Schließlich sagte er leise: "Ich würde es tun, Shiva. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Option wirklich habe."

"Du hast immer die Wahl, Harry ", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er zog sich zurück. "Noch habe ich sie nicht", sagte er langsam. "Wir wissen, dass Voldemort immer noch da draußen ist. Wir wissen, dass er von mir besessen ist. Wir wissen, dass Pettigrew entkommen ist und wahrscheinlich zu ihm gerannt ist, da die Ratte sonst nirgendwo hin kann. Er wird zurückkommen, und das Erste was er tun wird, ist mich zu suchen und zu töten. Wir könnten wegrennen, Shiva, aber ich wette, dass er uns irgendwann finden würde. Und dann würden wir sterben. Denn so sehr ich dich auch liebe, du bist ihm nicht gewachsen. Wenn Dumbledore ihn nicht schlagen kann, dann kannst du das auch nicht. "

"Du auch nicht, Kleiner", sagte Shiva trotzig. "Du hast einen Schatten und eine Erinnerung geschlagen. Das wahre Ding mit echten Zaubersprüchen und einem echten Körper ist ein völlig anderes Quidditch-Spiel."

"Wir hätten allerdings eine bessere Chance, wenn wir beide Magie hätten."

"Die anderen könnten auch mitkommen. Ich habe früher keinen Spaß gemacht, Harry. Du bist magnetisch. Wir werden alle dir folgen, wenn du uns brauchst."

"Ich denke nicht, dass es genug wäre", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ich denke, dass etwas Größeres passiert, von dem wir nicht genug wissen. Wenn es nur ein Baby war und ich war kaum älter als ein Jahr, könnte ich es als lächerlichen Zufall ignorieren, aber Memorymort in zweiten Jahr ... da ist etwas Größeres Shiva. Ich hasse das und es macht mir höllische Angst, aber ich kann es nicht wirklich ignorieren. Selbst wenn du das nicht glaubst, kannst du nicht denken, dass derjenige, der dieses Turnier ins Rollen brachte, damit durchkommt. Umbitch wird einfach aufgeben und uns laufen lassen."

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie nahm einen langen Zug von ihrem Drink und setzte ihn finsterer ab. "Warum muss das einen Sinn haben? Warum kannst du nicht einfach darum betteln, deine Freunde nicht zu verlassen oder deine Magie aufzugeben? Ich hatte Gegenargumente dafür! Ich hatte Pläne und Ideen! Ich kann nicht gegen die Göttin des Schicksals sein!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nur so verflucht", sagte er leise, um zu versuchen, die Stimmung aufzuhellen. "Wenn es hilft, habe ich das Arschloch drei Mal hintereinander besiegt, damit ich glaube, dass ich eine gute Chance habe. Und dieses Turnier hat mich noch nicht getötet. Ich werde wieder gesund, Shiva. Ich überlebe. Es ist irgendwie mein Ding: Das Schlimmste Glück, dass ein Mensch haben kann, erinnerst du dich?"

Shiva blieb still und starrte ins Feuer. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille wandte sie sich an ihn. "Du versprichst mir, dass du dieses Jahr überleben wirst, Kid. Du versprichst mir, egal wie schlimm das wird oder gegen wen wir kämpfen, dass du weitermachst. Dass du das vermasselte Glück nutzt und das beste da heraus holst."

"Ich verspreche es, Shiva." Er lächelte sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie du gesagt hast, du wirst mich nicht so leicht loswerden."


	27. Yule Tidings

**Yule Tidings**

Harry ging am frühen Morgen nach dem Gespräch mit Shiva in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu sehen, dass Hermine bereits an ihrem Lieblingsplatz saß und ein Buch las. Lächelnd ging er hinüber zu ihr. "Hallo."

"Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Hermine und markierte ihre Seite und legte sie zur Seite. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er nickte. "Ja. Also möchtest du -"

Hermine legte einen Finger über seine Lippen, bevor er die Frage beenden konnte. "Bevor du fragst, müssen wir uns eine Minute unterhalten."

"Ist das ein gutes Gespräch oder ein schlechtes Gespräch?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. "Weil ich gestern Abend mit Shiva ein ziemlich emotionales Gespräch geführt habe und ich würde gerne eine Vorwarnung bekommen, wenn ein solch ein weiteres Gespräch ansteht."

Hermines Augen verengten sich. "Oh? Was für ein emotional erdrückendes Gespräch? Muss ich gehen und ihr wieder drohen?"

"Nein, es war nicht so schlimm. Es war nur … warte noch einmal? Wann hast du Shiva das erste Mal bedroht?" fragte Harry und starrte seine Freundin an.

Hermine wurde rot und schaute auf den Boden. "Ich ... könnte ... gedroht haben ... sie zu töten, nachdem ich vom Basilisk-Angriff erwacht war. Du hast gerade erwähnt, dass sie versucht, dein gesetzlicher Vormund zu werden, und ich wollte, dass sie versteht, dass du ihr vertraut hast und dass sie dich verletzen könnte. Ich hätte ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht ... ", murmelte Hermine rot.

Harry starrte sie weiter an, bevor er schließlich lachte und Hermine an seine Brust drückte. "Mann, Mine, du bist gruselig, wenn du wütend bist. Danke, dass du dich damals für mich eingesetzt hast, obwohl es wirklich nicht nötig war." Sie nickte gegen seine Brust. "Sie hat versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich die Magische Welt mit ihr verlassen sollte. Dass wir nach dem Weihnachtsball in ein fremdes Land ziehen und nur mit der Hauptgruppe in Kontakt bleiben."

Hermine zog sich scharf einatmend zurück. "Aber das Turnier! Du würdest deine Magie verlieren!"

Harry nickte. Bevor sie weiter ausflippen konnte, redete er weiter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gehe nicht. Ich habe es trotzdem in Betracht gezogen. Ich stimme ihr zu, dass es mir gut gehen würde, ein Muggel- Leben zu führen, wenn es mich aus dem ganzen heraushielt, aber ich überzeugte sie, dass ich es glaube. Ich zögere nur meinen vorzeitigen Tod heraus und gab das zu. Irgendwann würde Voldemort zurückkommen, mich aufspüren und mich ohne großen Kampf töten. Zumindest wenn ich meine Magie habe, kann ich versuchen, mich gegen ihn zu verteidigen. Das Turnier hat es nicht geschafft mich bisher zu töten, und ich werde immer besser. "

Hermine lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und sprach lange nicht mehr. Harry hatte beinahe beschlossen, nach ihrem Buch zu greifen, als sie leise zu reden begann. "Du hättest es mir und Nym gesagt, bevor du gegangen wärst, oder?"

"Natürlich", sagte Harry und starrte sie aufgrund der offensichtlichen Frage verwirrt an.

"Und wo du hingehst, damit wir dir folgen können?"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. "Du wärst mich nicht so leicht losgeworden, Mine."

Langsam nickte sie. "Ich kann verstehen, warum sie sich dann für diese Lösung einsetzt. Ich bevorzuge es natürlich auch, dass du Lebst."

"Es wäre ziemlich eklig zu versuchen, eine Leiche zu küssen", sagte er lächelnd.

"Mach keine Witze darüber", schauderte Hermine. "Nun, das Gespräch, das ich einleiten würde, ist ... bei weitem nicht so schwierig. Es wird wahrscheinlich peinlich sein und etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen, aber letztendlich ist es im Vergleich zu den anderen Gespräch eher nichts."

"Nun, das ist gut zu wissen. Schieß los."

"Du weißt, dass ich letzte Nacht bei Fleur geblieben bin ..." Als sie innehielt, nickte Harry. "Wir haben gesprochen. Ganz ausgiebig sogar. Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie sehr du es bemerkt hast, aber Fleur ist nicht gerade subtil gewesen, bei den versuchen uns näher zu kommen."

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Auch ich kann das Flirten nicht wirklich ignorieren."

"Ich habe sie dazu gebracht, mir zu sagen, was sie am Ende von all dem erwartet", sagte Hermine und rang ihre Hände. "Hör mir zu, okay? Lass es nicht einfach außer Kontrolle geraten, Harry. Fleur ist ... nun, sie hofft auf ... ähm ... unsere Gefährtin zu werden ..."

Harry schloss seine Augen und seufzte. "Sie ist also nicht nur verspielt, aber sie ist wirklich sehr ernst."

"Ja, ist sie. Sie ist … warte!" Hermines Kopf peitschte hoch und sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Du verstehst die Auswirkungen?"

"Ich habe meine Nachforschungen gemacht, nachdem ich mich mit den Thema der Polygamie gewidmet hatte", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Ich wollte nicht wegen einer alten Tradition, auf die niemand achtet, sondern die immer noch in den Büchern steht, in etwas Ähnliches verstrickt werden. Ich habe dabei einiges über Gefährten erfahren. Ich kann anscheinend eine offizielle Gefährtin pro Linie nehmen. Nicht, dass ich jemals geplant hätte, dieses Recht auszuüben ", sagte er.

"Harry Potter", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen verengten sich. Yup sie war wütend. Zumindest hielt sie sich an nur zwei statt drei Namen. Er konnte Dobby immer für eine schnelle Flucht anrufen, wenn sie in drei Namen wechselte. "Du hast von Gefährten gewusst, bevor wir zur Schule zurückkehrten, und du hast es mir nie gesagt?"

"Du hast lange vor mir über die beiden Frauen Bescheid gewusst. Ich dachte nur, du hättest auch schon von Gefährten gelesen." Es war nicht genug, Hermine wich nicht zurück. "Es tut mir Leid?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und lehnte sich über ihre Arme zurück. "Für eine zukünftige Referenz, das ist die Art von Sache, die du zu Tonks oder mir bringen solltest. Arg! Das hätte mir letzte Nacht etwas Peinlichkeit ersparen können!"

"Entschuldigung", sagte Harry zerknirscht. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr er fast zu sich selbst fort, "Daphne hat gesagt, dass Fleur wahrscheinlich eine andere Richtung gehen würde, seit Tonks mit uns ausgegangen ist, aber ich habe nicht gedacht ... Fleur möchte wirklich eine Gefährtin sein?"

"Ja, Fleur ist daran interessiert, eine Gefährtin zu sein", sagte Hermine immer noch leicht genervt, aber wenigstens klang sie nicht mehr wütend.

"Obwohl wir auch mit Nym zusammen sind?"

Hermine nickte. "Sie hat nicht ganz so viel gesagt, aber ich denke, dass sie auch Nym mag. Sie identifiziert sich mit uns allen auf einer gewissen Ebene, da wir alle ziemlich isoliert aufwachsen und eine Beziehung mit jemandem suchen, der dieses Gefühl und die Einsamkeit versteht. "

"Sie möchte ihre Linie auch richtig fortsetzen?" sagte Luna über die Rückenlehne der Couch gelehnt. Hermine und Harry stießen einen überraschten Schrei aus und fielen von der Couch, als sie davon kletterten.

"Merlin! Tu das nie wieder, Luna!" sagte Hermine und klammerte sich an ihre Brust.

"Warum bist du so leise?" fragte Harry, der versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Coco wanderte hinüber, leckte sein Gesicht und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Kopf an, bevor sie ihr seltsames Lachen von sich gab.

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war immer still." Sie hüpfte über die Couch und saß mit gekreuzten Beinen da und blickte mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihre beiden Freunde hinab. "Also, ihr drei werdet jetzt anfangen Fleur zu Daten? Ich mag sie! Sie ist sehr nett!"

"Wir waren in dem Gespräch noch nicht so weit gekommen, Luna", stöhnte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und gluckste das Mädchen an. "Sie hat doch zwei Fragen gestellt, Mine." Er stand auf und zog auch Hermine hoch. Beide setzten sich mit Luna dazwischen und schauten gespannt auf jedes Gesicht.

"Ja, Luna, als Antwort auf deine erste Frage ist Fleur daran interessiert, den Namen ihres Vaters fortzuführen, was eine Gefährten-Option zulassen würde."

"Das ist wahrscheinlich auch, was ich tun muss", sagte Luna und nickte. "Wenn ich nicht in Tracey´s Harem lande, muss ich nur einen Spendervater finden, der keine langfristige Beziehung möchte."

"Luna", sagte Harry und sah das Mädchen kritisch an. "Du meinst _"Spender"_ wie in den Muggel- Methoden, mit denen ich vor ein paar Monaten mit Daphne und Tracey geredet habe, oder?"

"Wo ist der Spaß daran?" fragte Luna verwirrt. "Es müsste die altmodische Art sein. Wenn ich eines Tages ein Kind haben will, dann möchte ich den Akt der Empfängnis des Kindes genauso genießen wie das Kind tatsächlich zu haben."

"Uhh, richtig", sagte Hermine schnell blinzelnd und versuchte die Implikationen dieser Aussage zu ignorieren. "Fleur hat betont, dass sie mehr an einer erfüllenden Romanze interessiert war, als eine Trophäe zu sein für jemanden, der sie nicht mochte."

"Und sie denkt, dass sie das mit uns haben kann", sagte Harry und sah Hermine genau an und wurde ganz ernst.

Die Brünette nickte. Sie sagte, dass die Beteiligung an uns drei das bestmögliche Ergebnis für sie wäre. Fleur hat jedoch klargestellt, dass wir uns nicht schuldig fühlen sollten, wenn wir uns nicht wohl fühlen würden, wenn wir sie ablehnten. Sie würde weitermachen und bei jemand anderen die Liebe finden. Sie hat uns gebeten, die Option nicht bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu verkünden, wenn sie nur ein bisschen länger vorgeben könnte."

"Du solltest mit ihr ausgehen. Sie wäre gut für dich", kommentierte Luna. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und zählte sichtlich bis zehn, während Harry sich einfach zurück auf die Couch lehnte und nachdachte. Er war lange still, bevor er sich leicht bewegte.

"Mine, bist du daran interessiert, Fleur zu treffen?" fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn und ruhiger Stimme.

"Ich ... ich nur ..." Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich niedergeschlagen zurück. "Ja, Harry, bin ich. Es ist egoistisch und gierig und ich habe schon zwei wundervolle Partner, die mich sehr interessieren, aber ja, ich bin an ihr interessiert."

"Darf ich fragen warum?"

"Ein Teil davon hängt damit zusammen, dass sie uns aktiv verfolgt. Du und ich sind einfach zusammen gekommen, nachdem wir uns monatelang umeinander bewegt haben. Es ist meistens die gleiche Situation mit Nym. Fleur versucht uns jedoch tatsächlich zu verführen. Es ist ... schön zu fühlen, als wäre ich es wert, verfolgt zu werden. "

Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um das zu bestreiten, aber Luna bedeckte ihn schnell mit ihrer Hand. "Ruhig, Harry. Lass Hermine reden."

Hermine nickte dankbar dem jüngeren Mädchen zu. "Das ist natürlich nicht alles. Ich verstehe die Einsamkeit, von der sie gesprochen hat. Weil sie eine Veela ist, zwingt es sie in die soziale Isolation. Ich hatte ähnliche Probleme aufgrund meiner Intelligenz und Liebe zum Lesen. Nym hat eine direkte Verbindung zu ihren metamorphen Kräften, also eine ähnliche Parallele. Du warst immer selbst isoliert, dank der Dursley´s in der Muggel- Welt und der Junge-der-lebt Sache in der magischen Welt. "

Hermine seufzte. "Also, ja, Harry. Ich gebe zu, mich mit Fleur verwandt zu fühlen und ich bin offen dafür, das zu erforschen."

Harry dachte darüber nach, bevor er fragte: "Deine Eltern würden damit keine Probleme haben. Tatsächlich, wie empfinden sie es, dass du mit Nym zusammen bist?" Er schüttelte reumütig den Kopf. "Wieso habe ich das nie gefragt?"

"Meine Eltern wussten, dass ich zusätzlich zu einem Freund eine Freundin haben würde, bevor ich über den Sommer mit ihnen über dich sprach." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie haben nicht wirklich viel Aufhebens um alles gemacht. Ich erzählte Nym, wie ich denke, dass sie gerade ekstatisch waren, dass ich nicht wirklich verheiratet war. Ich habe ihnen noch nicht ganz gesagt, dass ich schon einen zweiten Partner habe ... Ich sollte das wahrscheinlich bald tun ... "

"Wenn sie den Klitterer lesen, wissen sie es bereits", sagte Luna und tätschelte Hermines Bein, als die Brünette etwas Farbe verlor.

"Ja. Nun. Weiter.", stotterte Hermine. "Wir reden nicht wirklich über meine Eltern, Harry. Wir reden über dich und mich und Nym und Fleur."

"Ja, du hast recht." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehrlich, ich wusste, dass sie mit uns flirtete, aber ich dachte nicht wirklich daran, dass Fleur langfristig darauf abzielen würde, unsere Gefährtin zu sein. Ich fühle mich mit zwei Freundinnen, unwohl genug, Mine. Ich bin ... nicht sicher, ob es mir gut geht. Ich mag Fleur. Ich tue es wirklich. Ich verstehe, dass wir alle einen ähnlichen Hintergrund haben und einander verstehen können. Die Sache ist, dass ich mir wirklich nicht sicher bin, ob ich in dieser Beziehung ein viertes Bein an diesem Punkt bewältigen kann. "

"Ich verstehe, Harry", sagte Hermine leise und streckte sein Bein aus. "Da ist nichts falsch."

"Kann ich mir etwas Zeit nehmen, um darüber nachzudenken? Ich will sie nicht in etwas hinein ziehen, aber ich muss herausfinden, wie ich mich fühle und ob es etwas ist, das ich dauerhaft sehen kann. Ich werde nicht in etwas hineinspringen, was das gefährden könnte." Ich habe schon dich und Nym. "

"Das ist in Ordnung, Harry. Deshalb habe ich es jetzt angesprochen. So wie ich Tonks im Sommer angesprochen habe. Ich denke, dass es angesprochen werden musste, damit jeder darüber nachdenken konnte", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

"Mine ...", sagte Harry und drehte sich um, um sie anzusehen. "Wenn du dich mit Fleur verabreden willst, denke ich, solltest du es tun. Lass dich nicht von meinem Gepäck und deiner Unsicherheit zurückhalten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Luna streckte sich ruhig aus und schloss ihren Mund, was Hermines Gehirn etwas anregte. "Kommst du wieder?"

"Wenn ich zwei Frauen haben kann, dann solltest du auch einen zweiten Partner haben können. Ich werde Nym dasselbe sagen und -"

"Nein." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und schnitt ihn ab. "Danke für das Angebot und ich schätze das Gefühl, Harry, aber nein. Ich habe bereits zwei Partner. Ich habe dich und Tonks. Tonks hat auch zwei Partner mit dir und mir. Ich hätte sie wirklich in diese Diskussion bringen sollen. Ich bin zuallererst dafür verantwortlich, dass ich die Dinge nicht durchdacht habe, aber mein Standpunkt steht. Genauso wie du nicht das gefährden willst, was wir haben, habe ich auch nicht vor, etwas zu tun, um es zu gefährden."

"Oh", sagte Harry, ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Er errötete, als er murmelte: "Gut zu wissen."

"Ich werde mit Fleur sprechen und sie wissen lassen, dass sie versuchen soll, die Dinge ein wenig herunter zu fahren, während wir herausfinden, ob das Gefährten-Ding etwas ist, für das wir alle offen sind. Okay?"

"Klingt wie ein Plan, obwohl ich mit ihr beim Frühstück reden darf. Danke, Mine." Sie lächelte nur zurück zu ihm und beide glucksten leicht als sein Magen knurrte. "Frühstück?" Als er aufstand, zog er auch Hermine hoch und sie gingen um die Couch herum. "Wir treffen uns dort unten, Luna."

Luna winkte ihren Freunden und seufzte Coco hinunter, die in ihren Schoß gesprungen war, um gestreichelt zu werden. "Oh, puh. Jetzt kann ich meine Tafel nicht herausbringen, um ihre Beziehung zu planen!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Hallo, Harry, Hermine", sagte Tonks, als sich beide ihr gegenüber am Frühstückstisch hinsetzten. Es war noch etwas früh, so dass die Halle noch nicht voll war.

"Morgen, Tonks", sagte Harry und häufte Essen auf seinen Teller.

"Ich habe erwartet, dass wir uns hier sehen, weil keiner von uns mehr zu schlafen scheint, selbst wenn ich dir den Morgen freigebe", sagte Tonks und musterte sie spekulativ.

Hermine seufzte. "Wir wurden abgelenkt von einer ... Diskussion."

"Wie du es ausdrückst, klingt es, als wäre es eine wichtige gewesen."

"Wir haben über unsere Beziehung gesprochen", gab Hermine zu. "Es wurde kompliziert. Luna hat sich eingemischt und schien bereit zu sein, Diagramme oder etwas zu machen, bevor wir entkommen konnten. Sie wollte eine Tafel."

Tonks blinzelte sie an bevor sie zu Harry sah, der immer wieder nickte. Einen Moment später schüttelte Tonks den Kopf und gluckste. "Warum überrascht mich das nicht? Also, worüber hab ihr überhaupt von uns gesprochen, was sie so inspiriert hat? Soll ich mir Sorgen machen?"

"Wir werden es dir später erzählen", sagte Hermine errötend.

Harry schaute zwischen seinen Partnern, während ein paar mehr Leute kamen um sich zu setzen. "Wir können es ihr jetzt genauso gut sagen."

"Was?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. "Harry, es ist Frühstück! Wir sollten warten und bei etwas mehr Privatsphäre besprechen!"

"Müssen wir? Ich bin wirklich nicht auf der Suche nach einem weiteren verwirrenden Gespräch, bei dem ich versuche, Mädchen zu verstehen und Tonks mag es sowieso gerade. Richtig, Tonks?"

"Äh ... richtig?" Sie blinzelte zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ich fühle mich, als würde ich hier etwas Wichtiges verpassen ..."

"Komm schon, Hermine, lass mich das Pflaster abreißen?" fragte Harry und gab der Brünette seinen besten Welpenblick. Hermine stöhnte und bedeckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Ich nehme das als ein Ja! Tonks, wir sprachen über Fleur."

"Ah", nickte Tonks weise. "Ja, das macht jetzt so viel Sinn." Der Sarkasmus tropfte fast sichtbar von ihrem Tonfall.

"Leeres Klassenzimmer", sagte Hermine unter einem Vorhang aus Haaren. "Bitte für die Liebe von allem, was heilig ist, redet nicht darüber in der Mitte der Großen Halle ..."

"Oh, okay", grummelte Harry, schnappte sich einen Muffin, stand auf und ging in das Zimmer ein Stück von der Halle entfernt mit einer völlig verwirrten Tonks und einer errötenden Hermine hinterher.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, stürmte Harry weiter. "Okay, kurz gesagt: Fleur´s Flirten ist nicht, weil sie verspielt ist und uns mag, sondern weil sie uns mag und etwas längerfristig versuchen will. Sie interessiert sich für uns, weil sie spürt, dass sie sich seitdem besser mit uns identifizieren kann, wir alle sind als asoziale Einzelgänger mit wenigen Freunden aufgewachsen sind, Hermine ist offen für die Idee, aber ich habe nach etwas Bedenkzeit gefragt, um darüber nachzudenken, weil ich nicht riskieren möchte, das zu beschädigen, was wir drei bereits haben und Hermine stimmte zu, dass unsere momentane Beziehung von größter Bedeutung ist. Es ist komisch, zwei Freundinnen zu haben und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich für drei genug da sein kann. " Harry hielt inne und wandte sich an Hermine. "Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Hermine stöhnte nur und hob ihre Augen zu den Sternen im Gebet. "Tonks, Fleur ist nicht daran interessiert, einen von aus der Postion als Ehefrau heraus zu drängen. Sie möchte eine Gefährtin mit jemandem sein, an den sie interessiert ist, damit sie sowohl Liebe als auch das Potenzial hat, den Namen Delacour fortzusetzen."

Tonks sah zwischen ihren Partnern völlig verwirrt aus. Ihre Haare blitzten durch mehrere Farben, bevor sie sich wieder auf Pink zurückzogen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Harry. "So kurze Version ist Fleur will ausgehen, Hermine ist dazu bereit, du bist unsicher über das ganze, und keiner von euch wird mit ihr ausgehen, wenn ich nicht zustimme?"

"Grundsätzlich", Harry nickte glücklich.

"Das hättest du eigentlich sagen sollen", sagte Tonks achselzuckend.

Hermine knurrte und ballte ihre Fäuste. "Was ist los mit euch beiden?! Das ist nichts, was man in einem anderthalbminütigen Gespräch zusammenfassen kann! Wir müssen eine gründliche Diskussion führen und herausfinden, wie sich jeder von uns fühlt und wie sich das auf dynamisch auf die Beziehung auswirkt und ob wir es akzeptieren, dass dies auch nur annähernd plausibel ist, ohne einander zu verletzen! Und, und, und, arrgg! " Sie verschränkte die Arme und funkelte Tonks und Harry an, die sich beide verwirrt ansahen. "Ihr beide habt die emotionale Reichweite eines Teelöffels."

"Hallo!" Harry starrte sie wütend an. "Ich ärgere mich darüber! Ron hat die emotionale Reichweite eines Teelöffels. Ich bin mindestens ein Esslöffel!"

"Ganz richtig, Wunderjunge", stimmte Tonks zu, während sie sich neben ihn stellte. Sie bewegte sich, um seine Größe zu erreichen, und verschränkte die Arme, um seine Haltung zu spiegeln und seinen gespielten Blick mitzumachen. "Wir sind Esslöffel, wenn es um Emotionen geht."

Hermine hielt ihren eigenen Blick fast zehn Sekunden lang aufrecht, bevor sie verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte und schüttelte. "Tonks kannst du bitte einen Moment lang ernst damit sein?"

"Kein Sinn für Humor", sagte die Metamorph achselzuckend und kehrte zu ihrer normalen Form zurück. "Okay, gut, um ganz ernst zu sein ... Ich bin nicht überrascht. Ich habe gewusst, dass Fleur mehr interessiert war als nur eine Affäre, seit ich hier bin, Leute. Ich war anfangs ziemlich eifersüchtig, was wirklich nicht fair war ihr gegenüber, da ich zu der Zeit nicht einmal mit dir ausgegangen bin." Tonks seufzte und lehnte sich gegen einen der Schreibtische. "Ein Teil meines Problems war, dass ich dachte, sie hätte einen wirklich guten Schuss. Sie ist schlau, witzig, rauchend heiß und interessiert sich auch sehr für dich, wer du bist und nicht was du bist. Ich bin über die Eifersucht hinweggekommen. "

"Deshalb hast du sie ein paar Wochen lang gemieden ...", murmelte Harry. "Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung von Mädchen ..."

"Ja, aber du bist verdammt süß, Harry, also ist es liebenswert", sagte Tonks und lächelte ihn an. "Wie auch immer, meine Mutter ist eine Black, ob sie nun den Namen hat oder nicht. Ich habe von ihr erfahren, wie sie über Verträge und Mätressen, Gefährten und all den Kram geschimpft hat, bevor ich gehen konnte. Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass es nicht ein wenig komisch ist. Jedoch, interessiert mich der Aspekt an sich schon sehr. Das Mädchen ist eine verdammte Veela. Ich müsste verrückt sein, um nicht wenigstens darüber nachzudenken. Und sie ist wirklich verrückt nach euch beiden. Ich habe eine Minute lang mit ihr geredet, nachdem ihr eure Punktzahl bekommen habt, Harry. "

"Hast du?" fragte Hermine.

"Nichts, Hermine. Ich ließ sie nur wissen, dass ich meine Einwände gegen sie zurückgezogen hatte, da sie versucht, in Harry´s Harem zu kommen. Ich war mir jedoch vollkommen klar, dass sie dich gewinnen muss, wenn sie sich uns in irgendeiner Form anschließt. Ich werde der Mehrheitsentscheidung folgen. Ich bin nicht im Entferntesten daran interessiert, die eine gute romantische Beziehung, die ich je in meinem Leben hatte, zu vermasseln."

"Nym", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd, "du bekommst auch eine volle Stimme. Wir sollten diese Entscheidungen gemeinsam treffen."

"Und das werden wir", sagte Tonks achselzuckend. "Harry, ich bin ziemlich stark in so ziemlich allen Beziehungen. Ich war schon immer so und deshalb hatte ich so viele Probleme als ich anfing mich mit anderen zu treffen." Kannst du deine Brüste vergrößern? " 'Sicher.' "Kannst du zwei Zentimeter kleiner werden? Ich hasse es kürzer zu sein als das Mädchen." 'Sicher.' Ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass du oder Hermine diesen Teil meiner Persönlichkeit ausnutzt. Es bedeutet nur, dass ich euch beide mehr oder weniger in solchen Dingen die Führung überlasse. "

"Aber wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst ..."

Hermine seufzte und tätschelte Harry´s Schulter. "Sie hat schon gesagt, dass sie mit Fleur einverstanden ist, Harry. Sie ist einfach nicht bereit, 'Ja' zu sagen, bis wir es tun."

Harry runzelte weiter die Stirn und verschränkte seine Arme. "Mädchen machen überhaupt keinen Sinn", stöhnte Harry schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und können wir es bitte nicht Harry´s Harem nennen? Ich bemühe mich wirklich, dies zu einer Poly-Poly … zu machen, was war das Wort, Hermine?"

"Polygam."

"Eine Polygame Beziehung, ja, eine, bei der wir alle zusammen sind und keine mit zwei Frauen und einem Ehemann", sagte Harry nachdrücklich.

Tonks hob ihre Augenbrauen und legte einen Daumen auf Harry, während sie zu der Brünetten flüsterte. "Ist er immer so verwirrt?"

"Über Frauen?" Hermine fragte seufzend. "Ja sehr oft."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Äh, zumindest ist er süß. Außerdem ist das Ganze sowieso egal, da du dir etwas Zeit nehmen wirst um zu sehen, wie du dich fühlst, Wunderjunge."

Hermine und Harry begannen zu protestieren, bevor sie sich gegenseitig ansahen und kicherten. Harry drehte sich zu Tonks um und hob verzweifelt die Hände. "Weißt du, wenn du die Diskussion geführt hättest, hätten wir das hier sehr schnell beenden können."

"Wo ist der Spaß daran?" Tonks fragte viel zu unschuldig, um es glauben zu können. "Also zu einem verwandten, aber anderen Thema, während wir Zeit haben: Yule Ball. Wie gehen wir damit um?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, ich gehe mit euch beiden zusammen. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass ich euch beide fragen würde. Hermine, Tonks, möchtet ihr mich zum Yule Ball begleiten?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, während Tonks lachte. "Du kannst nicht zwei Dates mitnehmen, Harry!"

"Ich habe die Regeln überprüft. Nichts sagt, dass ich es nicht kann. Es wurde noch nie zuvor so gemacht, soweit ich es beurteilen kann, aber wenn ich McGonagall darum bitte, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir am Kopftisch einen zusätzlichen Stuhl haben können, sollte es in Ordnung sein."

"Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten, McGonagall zu sehen, wenn du es ihr erzählst, Wunderjunge!"

"Nee, sie erwartet es von mir", grinste Harry. "Ich bin viel mehr daran interessiert, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Neville mit Susan und Hannah an jedem Arm auftaucht."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Trio ging zurück in die Große Halle, nur um Luna mit ihren Händen in den Hüften zu begegnen. Ein Anflug von Angst überkam Harry´s Gedanken, bevor er sich auf einen Angriffsplan einließ. "Ihr zwei seid weggelaufen", sagte Luna. "Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass ich das Diagramm korrekt hatte."

"Wir sind nicht weggelaufen, Luna", erklärte Harry schnell. Bei ihrem Blick beeilte er sich, weiter zu reden. "Ich meine, wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass du das Diagramm nicht ändern musstest, wenn das Frühstück vorbei ist, für den Fall, dass Tonks wütend war, weil wir ohne sie entschieden haben."

"Oh." Luna dachte darüber nach und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, bevor sie nickte. "Das ist nett von dir. Nacharbeiten können manchmal frustrierend sein. Also ist das Urteil unverändert?"

"Für jetzt, ja, das Urteil ist unverändert", sagte Harry, nickte und setzte sich neben Fleur, während Hermine und Tonks neben Luna saßen. Alle anderen am Tisch sahen nur verwirrt zu. Fleur starrte zwischen den beiden hoch und hob die Augenbrauen. Harry lehnte sich näher zu Fleur und sagte leise: "Fleur, Hermine hat heute morgen mit mir gesprochen."

Die französische Hexe nickte. "Über mich, nehme ich an."

"Ja", Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Kannst du mir etwas Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken? Ich fühle mich nur mit Hermine und Tonks wohl. Ich muss sicherstellen, dass ich damit umgehen kann, bevor ich dir eine feste Antwort gebe. Ich mag dich, Fleur, aber ich Ich will weder meine derzeitige Beziehung noch unsere Freundschaft vermasseln."

"Ich verstehe, ´Arry", sagte Fleur leise. Sie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Es ist keine vollständige Ablehnung, also werde ich mich damit wohl fühlen. Wahrlich, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es so schnell geht, obwohl es schön war zu hoffen. Lässt du mich am ende Wissen, wie du dich entschieden hast?"

"Das werde ich. Danke, dass du nicht gedrängt hast."

"Du bist mein Freund. Ich werde nie darauf drängen, dass es dir unangenehm wird."

"Das Flirten war nicht unangenehm", kommentierte Harry lächelnd. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. "Aber vielleicht können wir einen bestimmten Laden in Hogsmeade für eine Weile vermeiden."

Fleur lachte und nickte. "Dann werde ich diesen besonderen Laden, Hermine und Tonks überlassen müssen." Harry konnte nur als Antwort lauter stöhnen. "Nun mit wem geht ihr den alle zum Ball?" Fleur fragte die Gruppe.

"Nun, Harry hat beschlossen, wie immer anders zu sein und nimmt Tonks und mich mit", sagte Hermine verärgert und grinste Harry an. Die Unterhaltung, die in ihren Augen lag, nahm der Zurechtweisung jede Wärme.

Neville rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Das kannst du machen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts in den Regeln sagt, dass du es nicht kannst. Es ist wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie mit Fred´s Zaubertränken: niemand hat es zuvor getan, also hat niemand daran gedacht zu sagen, dass du es nicht kannst."

"Huh." Neville sah zu Susan und Hannah auf beiden Seiten von ihm und hob seine Augenbrauen. Bevor er mehr tun konnte, als den Mund zu öffnen, nickten beide Mädchen.

"Sicher, Neville, du kannst uns beide mitnehmen", sagte Susan lächelnd.

"Ich liebe euch zwei", antwortete er weise.

Daphne verdrehte die Augen. "Ich nehme an, ich kann mich nicht wirklich äußern, seit ich mit Tracey zusammen bin. Gleichgeschlechtliche Paare tendieren normalerweise nicht dazu, ohne wenigstens einen vorgetäuschten Puffer gemeinsam zu diesen besonderen Anlässen zu gehen."

Tracey kicherte. "Ja, aber wir haben genug Reputation, dass niemand etwas sagen wird."

"Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich habe kein Date", sagte Luna achselzuckend.

Fleur runzelte die Stirn. "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Luna, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu dem Ball zu begleiten? Als Freunde natürlich."

Lunas Augen weiteten sich. Ein Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht und sie nickte begeistert. "Natürlich! Ich würde dich gern zu dem Ball begleiten, Fleur!"

"Fred und Alicia gehen zusammen", grübelte Hermine. "Das sind also drei von vier Champions. Sollen wir versuchen, auch jemanden für Viktor zu finden?"

"Schon gestern erledigt", sagte Harry und winkte ab. "Millie hat da etwas am Anfang des Jahres erwähnt, erinnert ihr euch? Nun, ich tat es und habe ihr das Date verschafft. Die Ruhe liegt bei ihr."

Tracey glotzte. "Warte, was? Wie zur Hölle ist das passiert?"

"Viktor hat gesagt, dass er ein Date braucht, nachdem wir uns über die letzte Aufgabe beschwert haben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Millie verfügbar ist und nicht nur an Quidditch interessiert ist, also hat er gesagt, okay."

"Harry Potter. Matchmaker", sagte Tonks grinsend.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass einer von ihnen tanzen kann ...", grübelte Daphne.

"Sie müssen besser sein als Tonks", sagte Harry und grinste zurück in die Metamorphose. Sie ist manchmal geradezu tödlich. "

"Hey! Ich nehme das übel!" Tonks antwortete.

"Du hast fast meinen Kopf auf dem Tisch gehauen, als du versucht hast, mich beim Tanzen zu unterrichten, Tonks", sagte Harry und hob seine Augenbrauen.

Ihr Haar blitzte zu einem schnellen Orange, bevor sie murmelte: "Der Boden war uneben."

"Deine Beine waren uneben."

"Kein Unterschied."

Es war der Kommentar, der den Damm brach und der ganze Tisch fing an zu lachen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Führungskraft von _**Outback´s Training Alternative**_ griff nach dem Brief, der gerade von einer Schneeeule auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen worden war. Es war ein wenig verwirrend, wie der Brief es anfing, denn nur offizielle Geschäftsinhaber sollten ihn direkt kontaktieren können, und die Eule war sicher keine typische Geschäftskorrespondenzeule. Der Vogel starrte ihn ziemlich stark an.

Kevin Lyght öffnete den Brief mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln und begann zu lesen. Als er die ersten beiden Zeilen gelesen hatte, wurde er blass. "Marge, hol sofort R & D her!" schrie er seiner Sekretärin zu.

 _Wen es angeht,_

 _Ich mag Heuler nicht besonders, aber sie haben wirklich einen verdient. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und mein Freunde und ich hatten kürzlich ziemlich große Probleme mit einer der Runen-Doppelgänger-Kontrukte, die sie entworfen und an das britische Ministerium für den Einsatz in ihrem Trimagischen Turnier verkauft haben._

 _Um es zu verdeutlichen: Ihre Kreation hat eine Doppelgängerin meiner Freundin geschaffen, der tausende von Menschen in Gedanken dazu brachte, sie zu töten und dann versuchte mein Doppelgänger meine Seele zu vernichten um meinen Körper zu übernehmen._

 _Nein, ich übertreibe nicht und ja, er hätte es wirklich tun können. Ihr Idioten habt eine Seelenrune in euer fokussierendes Konstrukt aufgenommen, aber nicht durch die Auflösungsmatrix verbunden! Ich gebe zu, die Seelenrune ist eine gute Idee, um sicherzustellen, dass die Doppelgänger durch ihre Originale erschaffen werden. Jedoch, kann ich nicht verstehen, wie Sie grundlegende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ignoriert haben! Ernsthaft! Hatten Sie einen Fünfjährigen, der Ihre Runen zeichnet?! Seelenrunen sind in den besten Zeiten unvorhersehbar, geschweige denn, wenn sie in eine komplizierte Muster wie ihre Runen-Säulen eingebunden sind. Ich habe Diagramme aufgenommen, wie man Begrenzer-Runen in Ihre Auflösungsmatrix einbinden kann, ohne den Rest des Musters zu stören. Dies sollte verhindern, dass die Doppelgänger ihren Zielen tatsächlich schaden. Bei Merlin, überprüfen Sie diese Änderung und fügen Sie sie in Ihre Säulen ein. Ich bin sicher, dass unsere Erfahrungen mit diesen Sicherheitsbelangen keine einmalige Angelegenheit waren._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Lord Harry Potter, Besitzer und Geschäftsführer von Potter Runen_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am Abend des Weihnachtsballs sah man Harry am Fuß der Großen Treppe stehen und an seinem Hemdkragen ziehen. Fleur streckte die Hand aus und schlug seine Hand weg. "Stopp das. Es ist in Ordnung. Du siehst sehr schneidig aus."

Harry richtete sich auf und lächelte. "Du siehst selbst schön aus, Fleur." Ihr tiefblaues Kleid war so eng geschnitten, dass es ihre Figur betonen konnte, ohne unangemessen zu sein, und ihre Haare fielen in seidigen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Harry fühlte, dass seine smaragdgrünen Gewänder sich nicht wirklich damit messen konnten, aber dann bezweifelte er, dass alles, was er anzog, jemals mit einem der Kleider der Mädchen Schritt halten würde. "Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, warum ihr alle darauf bestanden habt, dass wir hier warten. Wir hätten Hermine und Luna nur aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum runter bringen können."

"Nun, Wunderjunge, du brauchst die volle Wirkung, uns in den Kleidern zu sehen und wir genießen es, deine Reaktionen zu beobachten." sagte Tonks grinsend, als sie in das Atrium trat. Ihr enges schwarzes Kleid endete knapp unter ihren Knien und schien fast um sie herum zu fließen, als sie sich zu ihm hoch schwang und ihn auf die Wange küsste.

"Wow ..." Ein Teil von Harry bestätigte, dass Tonks Recht hatte. Immerhin hatte er praktisch gestöhnt, als er Fleur vor einer Minute zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Und er tat dasselbe, als er Tonks ansah. "Dieses Kleid ist wunderschön, Nym ..."

"Danke, Harry. Was denkst du, Fleur?" fragte Tonks, drehte sich um und schaute über den Blonden.

Fleur nickte zustimmend. "Das dunkelviolette Haar setzt sicherlich den Rest seines Outfit aus. Das war eine gute Wahl."

"Ich dachte es auch. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis der Schatten richtig war", sagte Tonks. Harry starrte immer noch größtenteils sprachlos zwischen den beiden, während sie plauderten. "Hast du bemerkt, dass meine Augen silbern waren? Ich denke, es trägt zum Geheimnis bei."

"Oui. Es passt auch zur Halskette."

"Aww! Du hast es bemerkt!" Tonks wandte sich Harry zu und tätschelte seine Wange. "Das schätze ich besser, Wunderjunge. Ich mag es im Allgemeinen nicht, so angezogen zu sein, also genieße es, solange es anhält."

"Definitiv", sagte er zustimmend. Tonks und Fleur kicherten beide und verdrehten die Augen. Einen Moment später trat Hermine auf den Treppenabsatz und Harry´s Gehirn hielt wieder an. Er erkannte seine beste Freundin kaum wieder, als sie den Rest der Treppe hinunterging. Ihr Immergrün Kleid floss um sie herum und sie trug eine Art von Opernhandschuhen. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Knoten zusammengerollt und entweder verzaubert oder so konditioniert, dass sie mit Fleur´s Haaren wetteiferten. Als sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu glitt, gab Hermine Harry und dann Tonks einen leichten Kuss.

"Ich glaube, du hast ihn gebrochen, Hermine", sagte Fleur kichernd.

"Mir geht es gut", krächzte Harry.

"Sicher, Wunderjunge" kicherte Tonks.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sah ihre Partner an. "Du bist sehr schneidig, Harry. Diese Roben heben definitiv deine Augen hervor. Tonks, ich mag die Haarauswahl. Es steht dir sehr gut. Fleur du bist noch auffälliger als sonst."

"Du bist selbst nicht so schlimm, Schatz", antwortete Tonks.

Fleur nickte. "Oui. Du bist schön heute Abend. Und diese Haare!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und legte einen weichen Finger auf den Pony entlang der Seite von Hermines Gesicht, die nicht in dem Knoten gefangen war. " _Magnifique_."

"Danke", Hermine errötete. "Lavender hat geholfen. Die Zauber aus dem Buch waren nicht genug, aber sie hatte eine Flasche _Sleekeazy_ zur Hand. Erinnere mich daran, ihr etwas Nettes zu besorgen. Luna sollte schon hier sein, oh egal. Da ist sie."

Harry nickte anerkennend, als seine Freundin breit lächelnd die Treppen herunterkam. Sie war in einem goldenen Kleid, das ihre Haare schön hervorhob und trug dabei eine Saphirhalskette. Luna hatte auch Stöckelschuhe an, was half, den Höhenunterschied zwischen ihr und Fleur auszugleichen. "Hallo, alle miteinander!" sagte Luna. "Ihr seht alle toll aus! "

"Danke, Luna", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Das tust du auch." Die anderen drei nickten mit Nachdruck. Sie grinste noch breiter und bewegte sich neben Fleur.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Tonks, Miss Delacour, Miss Lovegood", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie zu ihnen trat. "Wenn Sie mir folgen, werden wir in Kürze die Türen öffnen." Die Gruppe nickte und stellte sich hinter Fred und Alicia. Alicia begann sofort mit Hermine zu reden, während Fred nur lächelte und wieder schwor, dass er während des Balls niemanden Streiche spielen würde, als McGonagall ihn fragte.

McGonagall hatte gerade angefangen sich abzuwenden, als sie erstarrte und ihr Gesicht einen Ausdruck des vollkommenen Schocks annahm mit ihrem offenen Mund. "Mr. Longbottom! Was machen Sie?!"

"Meine Begleitungen für den Ball begrüßen, Professor", sagte Neville lässig, als Susan und Hannah seine Ellbogen nahmen.

"Begleitungen? Plural? Aber-aber-aber ..."

"Nun, wenn Harry zwei Verabredungen haben kann, habe ich gedacht, dass es nicht fair wäre, eine meiner Freundinnen zu bitten, allein zu gehen, nur um den Schein zu wahren." Neville lächelte und begann in die Halle zu gehen, um seinen Platz zu finden. "Wir sehen uns drinnen, genießen Sie den Abend, Professor!"

McGonagall spuckte immer noch, als Viktor auftauchte und hinter Harry und Tonks mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen in einer grünen Robe, die ihn begleitete, Schlange stand. Harry lächelte in Anerkennung und winkte hallo. "Hi, Millie. Du siehst heute Abend sehr gut aus."

"Danke, Harry. Du bist selbst ziemlich gutaussehend. Tonks, schön, dich einmal nicht in Kampfstiefeln zu sehen", sagte Millicent mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Viktor lachte neben ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich stimme in diesem Punkt nicht zu. Ich bevorzuge die Stiefel. Es bedeutet, dass eine Frau sich wehren kann. Zugegeben, Millicent hat klar gemacht, dass sie das auch ohne die Stiefel machen kann."

Millie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich sagen, ich bin einschüchternd."

"Das ist sehr gut. Du hältst die Fangirls in Schach!"

Tonks lachte. "Komisch, wie das geht, hm? Du würdest den Wert eines guten, bedrohlichen Blicks nie schätzen, bis du andere mit einem Stock wegschlagen musst, um sie von deinem Date fernzuhalten. Wenn irgendwer von euch heute Nacht Unterstützung benötigt, lasst es mich wissen."

Die Türen öffneten sich und die Champions kamen herein. Es gab einen kollektiven Atemzug von der Menge, als sie sahen, dass Harry ein Mädchen an jedem Arm hatte. Er kicherte und flüsterte Hermine zu: "Du würdest denken, dass sie gedacht haben, dass ich Witze mache, als ich sagte, dass ich euch beide mitnehme." Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

Als sie endlich Platz nehmen durften, schauten sich die Champions einen Blick auf die Sitzordnung und waren sich einig, die Dinge zu verschieben. Anstatt dass Umbridge neben Krum saß, endete sie neben Fred.

Harry stellte sicher, dass er neben Alicia saß. Er hatte ursprünglich geplant, zwischen seinen beiden Partnern zu sein, aber ... nun, er wollte Fred wirklich arbeiten sehen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Umbridge hielt länger durch als Harry erwartet hatte. Sie ignorierte, was auch immer Fred tat, was sie dazu brachte, jedes Mal zu furzen, wenn sie ihren Mund öffnete. Sie ignorierte ihre Haare, die sich plötzlich in einen pinkfarbenen Ton verwandelten und in alle Richtungen ragten. Sie ignorierte es, als sich ihr Teller vor Angst kreischend von ihr entfernte, jedes Mal, wenn sie ein Utensil hob. Sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie nach dem Furzen anfing zu quaken, wenn sie sprach. Endlich, fast zur Hälfte des Abendessens, setzte sich Umbridge gerade auf und schlurfte hölzern aus dem Zimmer.

Grinsend lehnte Harry sich zur Seite und hob seine Augenbrauen zu Fred. "Also, was hast du gemacht? Was war der letzte? Ich habe nichts anderes gesehen."

Fred sah verschwörerisch von einer Seite zur anderen, bevor er sich ebenfalls nach unten lehnte und Tonks und Alicia in die kleine Gruppe winkte. "George und ich haben ursprünglich etwas für Percy entwickelt, kamen aber nie dazu, es zu benutzen."

"Oh?" sagte Alicia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Und welche neue Form der Folter würdest du an deinem Bruder anwenden?"

"Nun, weißt du, wie wir immer sagen, dass Percy einen Stock im Arsch hat?" Alle drei nickten. "Nun, offensichtlich hat Umbridge das gleiche Problem. Also dachte ich mir einfach, dass wir ihr vielleicht helfen sollten, diese besondere Krankheit zu beseitigen. Darmlockerung kann ganz gesund sein."

Nur durch pures Glück konnten Harry, Tonks und Alicia auf ihren Sitzen durch ihr herzzerreißendes Lachen bleiben. Er wischte sich die Augen und sah, wie McGonagall ein paar Galleonen von Flitwick und Shiva einsammelte und Fred ruhig grüßte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als die Zeit gekommen war, den Tanz zu öffnen, nahmen Harry und Tonks ihre Plätze neben Fleur und Luna ein, während die anderen beiden Champions und ihre Dates am anderen Ende waren. Tonks hatte versucht zu argumentieren, dass Hermine den ersten Tanz bekommen sollte, aber die Brünette hatte darauf bestanden, dass das ältere Mädchen die Ehre haben sollte. "Denk daran", flüsterte Harry Tonks zu, "lass mich führen."

"Sehr witzig, Wunderjunge", flüsterte sie zurück und schien sich schwer auf ihre Beine zu konzentrieren.

"Du musst dich wirklich nicht so stark konzentrieren, Nym."

"Ich tue es, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir wie Idioten aussehen", murmelte Tonks. "Diese blöden Absätze erinnern mich daran, wie lange meine Beine im Moment noch härter sind als sonst."

"Du machst wirklich nicht so viel, während ich führe."

"Yeah, weil ich mich auf meine Beine konzentrieren kann, Harry. Nun, los. Die Musik fängt an."

Harry hörte auf sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und achtete auf die Musik und die Schritte im Tanz. Sie schafften es durch das Lied, wobei Tonks nur einmal stolperte und es sogar schaffte, zu ihm aufzuschauen, sobald sie halb durch waren. Lächelnd, der Song endete und er verbeugte sich vor ihr, während sie liebevoll ihren Kopf schüttelte. Der Rest der Schüler begann sich auf der Tanzfläche niederzulassen und Harry bewegte sich zur Seite, um vor Hermine zu stehen. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Mylady" fragte er, seine Hand ausstreckend. Hermine grinste zurück und nahm seine Hand und trat in seine wartenden Arme.

Als Harry Hermine zur Seite bewegte, trat Tonks auf den verlassenen Platz als Fleur´s Tanzpartnerin, während Luna Tracey suchte. "Ich werde versuchen, uns nicht fallen zu lassen", sagte die Metamorphmagus leise.

"Selbst wenn du es tust, werden wir etwas zum Lachen haben", murmelte Fleur mit einem Grinsen zurück. "Entspann dich, Tonks. Das soll Spaß machen, nicht funktionieren."

"Tanzen ist immer Arbeit für mich", antwortete sie amüsiert.

"Dann können wir vielleicht Tango tanzen? Das würde dich dazu bringen, dich auf der Tanzfläche zu lockern."

"Nein, das würde mich nicht auflockern. Da ich mich heute Abend nicht mit dir in eine Besenkammer schleichen werde und weder Harry noch Hermine und ich so weit sind, denke ich, dass ich passe", sagte Tonks offen grinsend als sie anfingen sich zu bewegen. "Nur weil du Tango und Salsa besser kannst als was immer, was das-hier-heißt, bedeutet das nicht, dass du mit mir Tango tanzt. Nicht bevor keiner meiner Partner zumindest zustimmt."

"Oh, nun, ich werde nur warten, bis ich mit ´Arry an der Reihe bin", seufzte Fleur theatralisch.

Harry´s Unterhaltung mit Hermine ging unterdessen einen völlig anderen Weg. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dean Ginny gebeten hat, seine Verabredung für heute Abend zu sein", sagte Hermine, während sie sich mit der Musik bewegten.

"Ja wirklich?" fragte Harry lachend. "Sie haben sich anscheinend letzte Woche verabredet." Hermine starrte ihn überrascht an und sie vermisste fast den Wirbel, in den sie geführt wurde.

"Nun ... das wusste ich nicht. Ich hoffe, dass Tracey zumindest versucht hat, Luna bald zu zügeln", sagte Hermine und erblickte die kleine Blonde, die allein auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelte und zeigte, warum sie es alle abgelehnt hatten, lass sie Harry unterrichten.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es wird. Lass Luna ihren Spaß haben, Mine." Er führte sie durch eine volle Drehung und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er jemanden erblickte, den er nicht erwartet hatte, auf der Tanzfläche zu sehen. "Mine, hast du gewusst, dass Ron ein Date hatte?"

"Ja. Er hat Lavender vor zwei Nächten gefragt und hat Glück gehabt. Ihr Freund hatte anscheinend gerade mit ihr Schluss gemacht, also sagte sie ja. Ich bin überrascht, dass er tatsächlich tanzt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er weiß, wie ..."

"Yeah ich auch nicht. Ich hoffe, er sorgt dafür, dass sie eine gute Zeit hat", sagte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Wenn er es nicht tut, wird er es bereuen. Sie wird ziemlich gut darin, bösartige Flüche und Hexereien zu zaubern,nachdem was sie Parvati erzählt hat."

Der Song endete und Harry verbeugte sich vor Hermine und verlagerte seine Position erneut, um Fleur die Hand zu zeigen. "Miss Delacour, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Lächelnd nickte Fleur und nahm seine Hand. Hermine ging mit Tonks zusammen und beide Gruppen schwankten wieder um den Boden. "Also habe ich gesehen, dass du Tonks auf den Beinen gehalten hast", sagte Harry.

Fleur lächelte zurück. "Es war schwierig, aber ja, es ist mir gelungen. Hast du Spaß am Tanzen, ´Arry?"

"Eigentlich ja", sagte er. "Ich war anfangs etwas skeptisch, aber das hat viel besser geklappt, als ich erwartet habe und es ist ein sehr schöner Abend."

"Nun, ich bin froh, dass du das genießt. Bälle können so viel Spaß machen, solange deine Freunde und Partner interessant sind", kicherte das französische Mädchen. "Ich wünschte immer noch, wir könnten Tango tanzen."

Harry errötete und antwortete leise: "Vielleicht nächstes Mal, Fleur. Das ist ein bisschen zu weit."

"Ich weiß. Niemand will mit mir Tango tanzen", sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. "Es muss nicht sexuell sein. Er ist es im Allgemeinen, aber er muss es nicht sein."

Harry lachte. "Fleur, ich glaube, du würdest den meisten Leuten hier einen Herzinfarkt verpassen, wenn du versuchen würdest, mit jemandem zu tanzen."

Sie nickte weise. "Ah, ja, ihr britischen Leute seid manchmal so empfindlich. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, das Wochenende nach Weihnachten, nehmen wir uns dann Zeit für die Eier, oder?"

"Yup. Wir werden sie zusammen öffnen und sehen, ob wir während der Ferien einen Vorsprung bekommen können."

Das nächste Lied tanzte Harry mit Shiva. Sie lachte, als er begann, sie zu führen. "Du bist ziemlich gut darin, Junge. Zumindest für jemanden, der Todesängste vor der Tanzfläche hatte, als wir angefangen haben."

"Ich entschied, dass ich, wenn ich gegen eine Chimäre und einen bösen Zwilling kämpfen könnte, zumindest tanzen könnte", kommentierte Harry grinsend. "Wann verschaffen wir dir ein Date? Ich habe zwei und ein drittes Mädchen, dass versucht, in eine Beziehung mit mir zu kommen. Du brauchst einen Freund, Shiva."

"Oder eine Freundin. Ich bin nicht wählerisch."

Harry lachte. "Oder eine Freundin. Was ist mit Bill? Ihr Leute scheint gut miteinander auszukommen."

"A, er ist viel zu oft außer Landes.", sagte Shiva kopfschüttelnd. "Ich nehme keinen Liebesrat von einem Teenager an. Vor allem nicht von dir. Du machst nie etwas Normales, Kleiner."

"Nun, Millie und Viktor scheinen sich auf jeden Fall zu amüsieren. Ich kann den Haken auf der Seite machen."

"Das sagst du mir immer wieder, Harry."

Der Song endete und Harry´s nächster Tanz wurde von Daphne beansprucht. Die Musik hatte kaum wieder angefangen, bevor sie ihn ziemlich energisch um den Boden schwang. Harry wusste von dem Zeitpunkt an, als sie ihm beigebracht hatte, dass Daphne ihren Partner gerne führte, damit er sie die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte. "Alles in Ordnung, Daph? Du scheinst ein bisschen genervt zu sein."

"Es ist nichts, Harry", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Leute geben dir keine Zeit, mit Tracey, oder? Du weißt, dass du nicht das einzige gleichgeschlechtliche Paar hier seid, Daphne. Fleur und Luna mögen als Freunde gekommen sein, aber Katie Bell und Su Li sind gekommen zusammen wie du und Tracey. "

"Nein, Harry, es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich habe gerade ein paar Kommentare von Malfoy bekommen, die mich ein wenig verärgert haben."

"Oh." Seine Augen verengten sich. "Dann sollte ich die Zwillinge auf ihn ansetzen. Als er Hermine, Tonks und mich alleine ließ, dachte ich, er hätte die Nacht frei genommen."

"Nein, er hat sich nur auf ein bequemeres Ziel konzentriert. Er scheint zu denken, dass ich auf seinem Arm sein sollte. Scheinbar kleiner Trottel", sie glotzte.

"Hey, lass den Idioten deine Nacht nicht ruinieren, Daphne. Zumindest kämpfen du und Tracey nicht."

"Richtig. Sei nicht zu überrascht, wenn ich heute Abend ein bisschen in deiner Gruppe herumgehe. Tracey hat eher ihre Hände voll zu tun, um Luna im Auge zu behalten. Sollte das nicht Fleur´s Aufgabe sein?"

Harry kicherte. "Fleur nahm Luna ausschließlich mit, damit das Mädchen zum Tanz kommen konnte. Hermine und ich haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass, wenn Tracey erschöpft ist, einer von uns den nächsten Platz einnehmen wird. Das Ziel ist es, Fleur als Letzte stehen zu lassen Sie kann mit Luna gehen und sie in den Schlafsaal begleiten. "

Daphne grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden noch einen Slytherin aus dir machen, Harry."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks hatte sich gerade einen neuen Drink geschnappt, als sie heute Abend eines ihrer Ziele entdeckte und zielstrebig versuchte, ihn abzufangen, bevor er wieder abhauen konnte. Er entdeckte sie kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, war aber nicht schnell genug um sich rechtzeitig zu bewegen. "Hey, Mad-Eye, versuchst du überhaupt, die Nacht zu genießen oder bist du zu besorgt, dass Attentäter auftauchen?" fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

"Du kannst nie zu vorsichtig genug sein, Mädchen", murrte Moody, sein magisches Auge drehte sich und konzentrierte sich auf zufällige Frauen, bevor er weiterging. "Ständige Wachsamkeit ist von größter Wichtigkeit. Jetzt mehr denn je mit diesen wahnsinnigen Ereignissen."

Tonks Augen verengten sich, obwohl sie zustimmend nickte. "Es war ziemlich besorgniserregend, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass irgendjemand irgendetwas mit so vielen Leuten versuchen wird."

"Wenigstens hast du die richtige Idee, dass du dicht bei Potter bleibst, Tonks. Mit dir an seiner Seite wird es viel schwieriger für jemanden sein, außerhalb des Turniers zu ihm zu kommen."

"Stimmt, aber deswegen habe ich mich nicht mit ihm verabredet, Mad-Eye." Etwas war hier definitiv faul. Das Gespräch hatte lange genug gedauert und er hatte nur eine seiner Antworten auf die Code-Phrase gegeben, anstatt die drei, die er ihr eingetrichtert hatte. Sie hatte nur einmal ihre eigene Version gesagt und er hatte diese Frage richtig beantwortet ... Vielleicht war sie nur paranoid. Ihr alter Mentor würde natürlich ihren zweiten Code richtig beantworten. "Es fühlt sich so an, als hättest du mich gemieden. Irgendwas, das sich in den Winden bildet, von denen ich wissen sollte?"

"Nichts Spezifisches. Ich muss nur ständige Wachsamkeit bewahren. Ich habe dir das beigebracht, wenn ich dir nichts anderes beigebracht habe."

 **Falsch. Komplett falsch**. "Ja, das hast du. Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich muss nach meinem Date suchen. Versuch dich etwas zu entspannen und genieße die Nacht, Mad-Eye." Sie lächelte, als sie ging, obwohl es gezwungen war. Hermine hatte die Karte. Sie musste es sofort überprüfen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore rannte praktisch die Korridore hinunter. Die Passwörter, um sich gegen Imitatoren und den Imperius zu versichern! Wie hatte er das vergessen ?! Wie hatte er nicht die Gefahr erkannt, dass Tonks und Crouch miteinander reden würden? Er hatte bereits gewusst, dass der Todesser nur von einem einzigen Code wusste, der aus seinem ersten Gespräch mit dem Mann stammte. Wie hatte er das so lange übersehen ?!

Es war nur ein Glück, dass er nah genug war, um ihre Unterhaltung zu hören und die Wichtigkeit dessen zu erkennen, was besprochen worden war. Er wusste, dass die Frau zu dieser frustrierenden Karte gehen würde, die die Kinder besaßen. Er betete nur, dass er genug Zeit hatte, um sein Büro zu erreichen, bevor es zu spät war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Hermine, hast du die Karte bei dir? Ich muss sie sehen", sagte Tonks, als sie ihre Partner beiseite zog.

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Ja habe ich. Du brauchst sie hier? Mit all diesen Leuten herum?"

"Ja. Bitte, es ist wichtig."

Hermine griff zögerlich in ihre Handtasche und zog ein kleines gefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus. Harry sah Tonks mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Nym, was ist los?"

"Irgendwas ist komisch mit Moody. Ich will nur überprüfen, um sicher zu sein. Ich schwöre feierlich -"

"Nein", sagte Hermine und schnitt sie ab. Sie nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab und legte ihn auf das Pergament. "Ich verspreche, ein Buch nie zu missachten." Das Pergament begann sich mit Zeilen zu füllen und der Titel an der Spitze lautete: _The Librarian's Aide_ und Tonks gafften für einen Moment, bevor sie sich zu Hermine umdrehten. Das jüngere Mädchen errötete. "Sirius hat das Original. Ich habe mit Daphne daran gearbeitet, um zu versuchen, ihre Arbeit mit Harry´s Mutter Notizen und Remus 'und Sirius' Erinnerungen zu verbessern. Es gibt immer noch ein paar Fehler, aber ich hielt es für besser, das hier zu behalten, trotz der Probleme. Es ... hat eine Suchfunktion. "

Tonks pfiff leise. "Das ist mein Mädchen. In Ordnung, nun lass uns sehen. Moody, Moody, Moody ... er sollte hier sein ... Barty Crouch? Was zum Teufel?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore atmete schwer als er in sein Büro rannte. Er warf einen schnellen Starren-Zauber auf die Porträts und sprang zum Ankerpunkt der Schutzzauber. Eilig drückte er auf das Symbol, das eine visuelle Liste der von den inneren Schutz-Zaubern aufgefundenen Präsenzen anzeigen würde. Das Feature wurde ursprünglich vor fast drei Jahrhunderten von einem Lehrer eingeführt, der besonders verärgert war, wenn Schüler das Gelände verließen und so sicherstellte, dass er sie verfolgen konnte, wenn sie in der Schule waren. Dumbledore hat es zu einem entschieden anderen Zweck verwendet.

Er atmete tief durch, hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete seine Magie auf die Namen von Barty Crouch Jr. und Alastor Moody. Fast 30 Sekunden später tauschten die Namen ihren Platz. Dumbledore schloss das Display und versiegelte den Anker wieder.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht zu spät war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ein paar Fehler hat", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Versuch die Karte zu löschen und versuch es dann erneut. Das neigt dazu, alle Probleme zu beseitigen. Wissen gesichert."

Tonks nickte geistesabwesend und aktivierte den Helfer erneut. "Der Name wechselte zu Moody ... Moment mal. Komm schon, _**kontaktiere**_ Sirius. Hey Cousin, ich brauche dich, um deine Karte des Rumtreibers zu holen. Ja, ich bin beim Ball. Stell keine Fragen, ich werde es später erklären. Okay, großartig. Schaust du auf die Große Halle? Wer sagt die Karte, ist an der Ecke in der Nähe der Haupttore? Es zeigt Moody? Okay, danke. Ja, ich werde später zurückrufen und erklären. Danke nochmal, Cousin. _**Auflegen**_." Tonks tippte auf ihre Kommunikations-Rune und seufzte. "Nun, ich denke, es ist Moody. Vielleicht hat er nicht gedacht, dass er alle Code-Sätze geben muss, da wir uns seid vier Monaten im gleichen Gebäude aufhalten?"

"Was meinst du mit Codesätzen?" fragte Harry, als Hermine ihre Version der Karte wieder in ihre Handtasche zurücklegte.

"Moody ist paranoid bis zum Himmel. Er hat drei Codesätze, die er Menschen lehrt, denen er vertraut, und sie sollen die Sätze in Gespräche mit ihm einbringen, wenn sie sich das erste Mal nach drei oder mehr Monaten wiedersehen." Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, um den Imperius -Fluch oder Vielsafttrank-Vorfälle zu vermeiden. Da dies unsere erste echte Unterhaltung seit meiner Ankunft war, dachte ich, dass er mehr als nur einen verwenden möchte."

"Könnte er unter dem Imperius sein?" Harry´s Blick hatte sich auf Moody gerichtet.

"Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Der alte Mann ist praktisch so gut darin, ihn abzuwerfen wie du, Harry. Und wenn es der Imperius wäre, würde er keinen der Code-Sätze kennen. Gleiches gilt für Vielsafttrank." Sie hielt inne und seufzte. "Es ist immer möglich, dass er nur betrunken ist. Diese Flasche ist nicht immer mit Wasser gefüllt, weißt du. Mit diesen vielen Leuten hier heute Nacht hätte er vielleicht entschieden, dass es sicher ist, ein bisschen zu trinken."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und runzelten die Stirn. "Trotzdem sollten wir ihn besser im Auge behalten. Meine Erfolgsbilanz bei Verteidigungsprofessoren ist ... nicht großartig, Nym", sagte Harry.

Tonks nickte. "Wir werden Wache halten, nur um sicher zu sein. Aber jetzt, ich denke, einer von euch schuldet mir noch einen Tanz. Ich trage doch nicht Stöckelschuhe, nur um herumsitzen und über das Rätsel zu spekulieren, das mein alter Mentor ist!"


	28. Eggs and Explorations

**Eggs and Explorations**

Harry´s Freunde und die anderen Champions wurden alle am Tag nach Weihnachten im Raum der Wünsche versammelt. Dobby und Winky servierten allen Erfrischungen, während die Champions mit ihren Eiern zur Seite standen. Harry drehte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und studierte das Ding. Es war ungefähr einen Fuß hoch und völlig golden mit kleinen dekorativen Wirbeln und Mustern überall. Das Scharnier in der Mitte hatte ein verziertes kleines Schloss in der Mitte mit einem Schlüsselloch. Der Schlüssel, den die Champions für den erfolgreichen Abschluss der zweiten Aufgabe erhalten hatten, war perfekt bemessen, um in die Öffnung zu passen.

"Also denkst du, dass sie alle den gleichen Hinweis haben?" fragte Fred stirnrunzelnd und sah das Ei an. "Wenn sie das tun, scheint es ziemlich dumm von ihnen zu sein, uns einen Schlüssel zu verweigern, wenn wir die letzte Aufgabe nicht bestanden hätten. Wir müssten nur noch einen der anderen drei fragen, was der Schlüssel war."

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es scheint nicht so, als würden sie uns so kooperieren lassen. Ich habe es vermieden, Karkaroff selbst davon zu erzählen. Ich bezweifle, dass er es genehmigen könnte, obwohl dies der eigentliche Zweck dieses Turniers ist."

"Madame Maxime wird es vielleicht nicht ermutigen, aber an diesem Punkt verzichte ich nicht darauf, dass sie es entmutigen würde", kommentierte Fleur.

Harry hob nur die Augenbrauen, als sie zu ihm sahen. Glaubt ihr wirklich, Dumbledore würde mich gerne mit euch zusammen arbeiten lassen? Ich bin nur froh, dass er keine Regel hat, die das verhindert. Lass uns diese Dinge einfach öffnen und es hinter uns bringen. Wer will zuerst? "

"Ich werde den Sprung wagen", sagte Fred, steckte seinen Schlüssel ein und drehte ihn zur Seite. Als der Scherzbold das Ei öffnete, hallte ein lautes schrilles Kreischen durch den Raum. Jeder wackelte sofort und verbarg ihre Ohren vor Schmerzen wegen des schrecklichen Lärms. Dobby und Winky hatten ihre Teller fallen lassen und sich die Ohren über die Köpfe geschlagen, während die Champions ihre Eier als Reaktion ablegten. Glücklicherweise, als Fred das Ei fallen ließ, knallte es zu und der Krach endete.

"Was zur Hölle ist das für ein Hinweis?" Tracey beschwerte sich, indem sie ihre Finger in ihre Ohren steckte und das Ei anstarrte. "Das ist die nutzloseste Information in diesem ganzen Wettbewerb!"

"Ich möchte meine jetzt fast nicht öffnen ...", murmelte Harry. "Dobby, Winky, geht es euch gut?"

Dobby nickte leicht zuckend. "Ja, Master Harry. Dobby geht es gut. Es ist schwer zu hören, aber Dobby geht es gut."

Harry seufzte erleichtert und wandte sich wieder den anderen Champions zu. Als er Fleur erblickte, erstarrte er. Sie stand auf und starrte immer noch auf das Ei mit einem Ausdruck von Angst und Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht. "Fleur, was ist los?" fragte Harry und streckte die Hand aus, um sanft ihre Schulter zu berühren.

Fleur zuckte zurück und atmete zitternd ein. "Meerisch. Es war Meerisch."

"Meerisch?" sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Oui", antwortete Fleur sanft.

"Fleur?" Harry bewegte sich wieder auf sie zu. "Fleur?"

"Entschuldigung", schüttelte sich die Französin während ihre Gesichtszüge sichtlich neutral wurden. "Wir müssen es unter Wasser hören. Es wird Sinn machen."

Neville runzelte die Stirn. "Warte, wie konntest du es sofort erkennen? Alles, was ich gehört habe, war kreischen."

"Jede Veela würde Meerisch erkennen", sagte Fleur kopfschüttelnd, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Die meisten der Gruppe nickten, obwohl Harry weiterhin seine Freundin ansah.

"Nun lass Wasser hier rein!" sagte Fred mit einem erzwungenen Grinsen. "Wer hat die Einstellung vorgenommen?"

Shiva hob ihre Hand. "Habe ich. Gib mir eine Sekunde." Sie schloss ihre Augen und ein paar Momente später standen vier große Wasserwannen im hinteren Teil des Raumes. "Das sollte groß genug sein, Leute."

"Danke, Professor!" Fred sprang zu einer der Wannen und stieß sein Ei und seinen Kopf in die Öffnung. Keiner der Geräusche war über dem Wasser zu hören.

Viktor schnaubte. "Immer so dramatisch", sagte er verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelnd. Er ging zur nächsten Wanne und nachdem er sein Ei geöffnet und sein Ei hineingelegt hatte, senkte er einfach den Kopf, so dass nur sein Ohr unter Wasser war.

"Fleur, lass uns den Hinweis hören. Okay?" sagte Harry und nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu den Wasserbottichen. Sie nickte schwach und zog in ihre eigene Abteilung.

Harry ließ sein Ei ins Wasser fallen und beugte sich vor, um seine Botschaft zu hören:

 _Komm, such, wo unsere Stimmen klingen,_

 _denn über dem Grund können wir nicht singen._

 _Und während du suchst, überlege jenes:_

 _Wir nahmen, wonach du dich schmerzlichst sehntest._

 _In einer Stunde musst du es finden_

 _und es uns dann auch wieder entwinden._

 _Doch brauchst du länger, fehlt dir das Glück,_

 _zu spät, 's fort und kommt nicht zurück_

Er hob den Kopf aus der Wanne und runzelte die Stirn. "Leute, ich brauche Papier ..." Er unterbrach sich, als Hermine schon mit Pergament und Feder an seiner Seite war.

Sie errötete und murmelte. "Ich habe gesehen, wie Fred und Viktor angefangen haben zu schreiben."

"Danke, Mine", sagte Harry lächelnd und kopierte etwas von dem Hinweis. Er steckte den Kopf noch ein paar Mal in die Wanne, um sicherzustellen, dass er das Ganze richtig verstanden hat. Schließlich schloss er das Ei und ging zurück zum Tisch, um sich den anderen anzuschließen. "Okay, das ist es, was ich in mein Ei bekommen habe. Habt ihr etwas anderes?" fragte Harry die anderen Champions. Alle drei schauten sich jeden Hinweis an und schüttelten den Kopf.

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun zumindest, wissen wir nun, dass die Aufgabe für alle gleich ablaufen wird."

"Ich frage mich, was sie uns vor der Dritten Aufgabe nehmen werden, obwohl das hier helfen wird ...", sagte Fred nachdenklich. "Vielleicht eine Karte des Schwarzen Sees?"

"Oder vielleicht doch nicht?"

"Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn", sagte Harry. "Es ist wahrscheinlich entweder eine Karte oder ein anderer Schlüssel. Was wir schmerzlich vermissen werden, muss etwas sein, das wir bereits haben. Wie meinen Runen-Gürtel oder deinen Besen oder so."

"Oder eine Person ...", sagte Susan leise. Alle Geräusche im Raum hörten auf und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. "Was? Es würde zu dem Muster passen, nicht wahr? Machen Sie die Aufgabe so gefährlich wie möglich und motivieren sie so gut sie können? Besonders wenn Umbitch in der Sache etwas zu sagen hat, werdet ihr wahrscheinlich jemanden aus dem See retten müssen, nicht etwas. "

Tonks 'Haare waren weiß geworden, als sie Harry´s Hinweis nahm und es erneut las. "Und wenn du in einer Stunde nicht da bist, sind sie tot ... sie können nicht ernsthaft damit durchkommen, oder?"

"Wenn es ein weiterer " _ **Unfall**_ " ist? Sicher", spie Shiva aus. "Solange sie behaupten können, dass es nicht beabsichtigt war und dass dieser Satz nur dazu diente, euch alle ein wenig zu erschrecken."

Hermine nickte langsam. "Ich werde mit Myrte sprechen. Sie wird oft in den See gespült, vielleicht kann sie mir sagen, wie ich das Dorf der Meer-Menschen finden kann. Wenn sie uns keine Karte zeichnen kann, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, könnte sie uns zumindest in die richtige Richtung weisen."

Tracey´s Augen weiteten sich als sie Hermine schockiert anstarrte. "Du sprichst tatsächlich mit der Maulenden Myrte? Freiwillig?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, solange du sie nicht beleidigst. Sie hat sich sehr beruhigt, nachdem die Leiche des Basilisken raus geschleppt wurde. Ich glaube wirklich, dass sie ein bisschen in Harry und Daphne verknallt ist ..."

Daphne zitterte. "Erinnere mich daran, niemals in dieses Badezimmer zu gehen. Ich möchte nicht einmal über die Implikationen nachdenken, dass ein Geist in mich verknallt ist."

"Die Karte ist nutzlos, außer du kannst unter Wasser atmen", sagte Tonks, ihre Haare wechselten wieder zu Blau. "Harry, ich kann dir den Kopfblasenzauber beibringen. Die anderen sollten ihn bereits kennen. Es ist ein Zauber aus dem sechsten Schuljahr, denke ich. Es braucht ein wenig Magie, um langfristig zu wirken, aber es ist eine solide Option."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es als Backup lernen, aber wenn es eine konstante magische Belastung verursacht, dann könnte ich eine bessere Methode haben."

"Oh?" Hannah legte überrascht den Kopf schief. "Du kannst schon unter Wasser atmen?"

Neville schnippte mit den Fingern und lachte. "Der _Atemwächter_! Du wirst es wiederverwenden, Harry?"

"Kein Grund, dass es unter Wasser nicht genauso gut funktionieren sollte", sagte Harry nickend. Bei den fragenden Blicken von den anderen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. "Es ist etwas, was ich Neville vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt habe. Er hatte einige Probleme mit einem der Tränke, an denen wir arbeiteten und es breitete sich immer weiter aus und ließ diese schrecklichen Dämpfe aus. Ich machte einen Runenstein, der den Inhalt wechselte In 333 Metern Entfernung ist es die sauberste Luftquelle, die verhindert, dass du Giftstoffe oder schlechte Gerüche einatmest, aber da es durch Atempausen und Wechselzauber funktioniert, gibt es nichts, was es davon abhält, unter Wasser zu arbeiten ... Ich sollte anfangen, Ich verkaufe das Ding eigentlich ... ich könnte es an Tränke-Laboren und Taucher vermarkten ... "Harry verstummte und rieb sich das Kinn.

"Du könntest es auch Krankenhäuser verkaufen! Wenn es mit Wechsel-Zaubern funktioniert, kann es jede Flüssigkeit oder Blut in den Lungen von jemandem loswerden", sagte Hannah breit grinsend.

"Guter Punkt, Hannah. Fred kannst du es zur Liste hinzufügen? Ich werde dir später die Spezifikationen und Anweisungen zum Design geben."

"Sehr gut, Partner", sagte Fred nickend. "Ich denke, ich bleibe beim Kopfblasenzauber, für die Aufgabe."

"Du könntest immer noch Dianthuskraut benutzen", sagte Neville. "Schwimmhäute an den Händen und Füßen, Kiemen, leichte Immunität gegen kaltes Wasser. Es funktioniert nur im Süßwasser. Niemand hat bisher eine Salzwasser-Variante gefunden. Ich könnte versuchen, eine zu kreuzen, wenn ich meinen Abschluss mache."

Shiva nickte. "Dianthuskraut ist eine gute Idee. Es würde helfen, wenn du auch ein schwacher Schwimmer bist."

Viktor hob die Hand. "Ich denke, dass ich diese Methode dann verwenden werde. Ich genieße es nicht zu schwimmen, also könnte der Boost hilfreich sein."

"Was ist mit dir, Fleur?" Harry fragte, sich dem französischen Champion zuzuwenden. Seine Freundin war während der ganzen Diskussion unnatürlich still gewesen und sie starrte immer noch auf die Notiz in ihren Händen.

Auf Harrys Frage schüttelte sie sich und seufzte. "Ich werde mit einem Kopfblasenzauber arbeiten. Ich kann relativ gut schwimmen, wenn ich das auch tue und während ich keinen Runenstein ablehnen würde, würde ich lieber keine Zeit verlieren, wenn jemand von mir genommen wurde." Harry runzelte bei ihrem letzten Kommentar die Stirn, blieb aber für den Moment still.

"Wen glaubst du, werden sie nehmen?" Fragte Luna. "Vielleicht könnten wir ihnen in der Nacht zuvor einen Aufspür-Zauber verpassen, um sie schneller zu finden."

Fred lächelte die jüngere Blondine an. "Gute Idee! Meine Geisel wird fast sicher George sein. Vielleicht Alicia."

Viktor dachte einen Moment nach. "Ich bin rede nicht viel mit den anderen aus Durmstrang. Sie werden wahrscheinlich Millicent nehmen, wie es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt an mehreren Terminen war."

"Hermine, Tonks, sie werden ... wahrscheinlich einen von euch nehmen. Oder dich, Shiva", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

"Das selbe für mich", trug Fleur ruhig bei. "So würde ich wahrscheinlich Hermine für mich beanspruchen, dann."

Alle anderen nickten. "Okay, also haben wir einen anständigen Plan für die vierte Aufgabe. Was ist mit der dritten? Habt ihr irgendwelche Informationen darüber?" Fragte Daphne.

"Alles, was wir sicher wissen, ist, dass wir das Ding zurückholen müssen, damit es uns in der vierten Aufgabe hilft, und dass das Thema lautet: Begegne den Himmel", sagte Fred kopfschüttelnd. "Meine beste Vermutung ist, dass wir etwas fliegen werden."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir am Ende viel mehr als das bekommen werden. Zumindest nicht ohne die Hinweise der Schulleiter, die wieder betrügen, was ich sicher nicht ablehnen würde. Wir sind alle wirklich gute Flieger, aber das ist nett." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Fleur nickte ein wenig. "Das ist wahr. Ich darf nicht Quidditch spielen wie du, aber ich genieße es, in der Luft zu sein und ich habe meine Flügel als Reserve, wenn es nötig ist."

"Okay", sagte Shiva und klatschte in die Hände. "Gute Planung und gute Fortschritte, Leute. Genießt den Rest eurer Ferien und vergesst nicht, eure Hausaufgaben in den Ferien zu erledigen, wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt." Ein Grummeln begrüßte den letzten Kommentar und die Leute fingen an, den Raum zu verlassen. Shiva, Harry, seine Freundinnen und Fleur blieben zurück.

Als die letzte Person gegangen war, drehte Harry Fleur um und runzelte die Stirn. "Okay, was ist los, Fleur? Warum bist du wegen der Meer-Menschen ausgeflippt?"

"Binns muss wirklich gefeuert werden", murmelte Shiva seufzend. "Du machst dir Sorgen um den Vertrag, oder?"

Fleur nickte und Hermine keuchte. Die Französin lächelte ein wenig darüber, obwohl sie vor dem Antworten die Arme verschränkte. "Oui. Der Vertrag verbietet es jede Veela in das Gebiet der Meer-Menschen zu gehen, ebenso wie es den Meer-Menschen vertraglich verboten ist, in die Gebiete der Veela zu gehen."

"Was für ein Vertrag?" Tonks fragte ihre Haare, die sich ein paar Farben bewegten.

"Warte ... ich habe vor ein paar Wochen etwas darüber gelesen ...", sagte Harry. "Etwas über ... den Vertrag von Athen? Ein Vertrag über das Kriegsrecht zwischen den Veela und den Meer-Menschen? Das war was ... vor zweihundert Jahren?"

"Dreihundert", sagte Fleur kopfschüttelnd. "Die Feindseligkeiten haben aufgehört, aber beide Seiten hassen noch immer die andere Seite. Alle Veela werden gelehrt, die Meer-Menschen zu meiden, denn viele werden jede Rechtfertigung nutzen, uns zu töten, während sie versuchen, die Vertragsbedingungen einzuhalten."

"Das können sie nicht!" Schrie Hermine. "Wie können sie von dir erwarten, dass du hier antrittst, wenn sie dich in den Tod marschieren lassen?!"

"Das war der Grund, warum ich Angst hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf den ersten Blick viel Problem haben werde. Dieses Turnier ist in der ganzen Welt bekannt, also werden die Meer-Menschen nichts unternehmen, solang die Frist von einer Stunde eingehalten wird ... «Fleur verzog das Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das wird nicht passieren, Fleur. Wir werden in der Aufgabe zusammenhalten und wenn sie irgendetwas versuchen, werde ich da sein, um dir zu helfen, sie zu bekämpfen."

Fleur sah ihn blinzelnd an. Harry fing einen Glanz in ihren Augen auf, bevor sie lächelte und nickte, als sie wieder runter sah. "Danke dir, Harry", flüsterte sie.

Tonks ging zu dem jüngeren Mädchen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Vergiss nicht, Fleur, Harry hat ein _**"Menschen-Retten-Tick"**_. Es wird dir gut gehen. Er wird wahrscheinlich am Ende verletzt werden, wenn man das Glück dieses Idioten kennt, aber ihr werdet beide überleben. Ich bin mir sicher. "

Fleur kicherte. "Ja. Ich bin sicher, du hast recht."

"Natürlich hat sie recht", grinste Shiva. "Jetzt kommt ihr alle zusammen. Dobby und Winky haben uns etwas heißen Kakao versprochen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 *** Beginn des Inhalts für Erwachsene ***

Der Silvesterabend brach herein und nach dem Abendessen sah man, wie Harry von Hermine und Tonks mit geschlossenen Augen in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgeschleift wurde. Er lachte über ihr Beharren darauf, dass er die Augen geschlossen hielt, sobald sie den Korridor im siebten Stock betraten, stellte aber keine Fragen.

"Okay, Wonder Boy, du kannst jetzt deine Augen öffnen", sagte Tonks, ihr Grinsen war in ihrem Ton deutlich zu erkennen.

Harry schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen. Einen Moment später fiel sein Kinn und er quietschte überrascht. Der Raum war wieder in ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer mit einer Couch zur Seite und einem großen Bett in der anderen Ecke verwandelt worden. Sowohl das Bett als auch die Couch waren mit Satin bezogen, und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand hing war ein großer Kamin. Über dem Kamin war ein Bild von Big Ben und dem London Eye mit dem Countdown im Shell Center. "Beeindruckend…"

"Wir wollten etwas Schönes für Silvester tun, und während das Schloss plant, das Feuerwerk aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen sehen zu lassen, schien es nicht wirklich genug zu sein", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Tonks nickte begeistert. "Ja, also haben wir beschlossen, uns dieses Jahr ein Bild von der Feier in London zu machen und es so zu verzaubern, dass der Countdown korrekt ist. Das Feuerwerk sollte auch zur richtigen Zeit losgehen."

"Mädchen, das ist erstaunlich!" Sagte Harry grinsend und umarmte sie beide fest. "Woher kommt das Bett?"

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und Tonks brach in Lachen aus. "Wirklich, Harry?" Fragte Hermine. "Hast du ernsthaft daran gedacht, dass wir am Silvesterabend alleine sein wollen?"

Harry´s Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot, als er ihre Bedeutung verstand. "Ähm ... ich hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn du es so sagst ..."

"Ah er kann unterrichtet werden!" Tonks summte leise und gluckste schelmisch. "Jetzt tragen wir alle zu viel Kleidung."

"Ähm, alles, was ich habe, ist ein Hemd und eine Hose", hakte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

"Wie ich schon sagte, viel zu viel Kleidung. Lass uns etwas bequemer machen, Mine?"

Hermine errötete, nickte aber. Als sie Tonks hinüber folgte, um ein größtenteils transparentes Nachthemd vom Bett zu holen, sah Hermine über ihre Schulter zu Harry. "Fühl dich frei zuzusehen, Harry. Du hast uns beide meistens nackt gesehen."

Harry konnte nur dumpf antworten. Hermines Aussage war nicht ganz korrekt. Er hatte sie eigentlich nur oben ohne nackt gesehen. Es war ein wichtiger Unterschied. Zumindest in seinem Kopf. Ein Unterschied, der ziemlich schnell egal war. Die Mädchen zogen ihre Hemden aus und entfernten ihre BH´s ohne viel Aufhebens, obwohl Harry immer noch ehrfürchtig auf beide Brustspitzen starrte. Er konnte nicht anders, als die beiden zu vergleichen. Tonks ihre waren etwas größer als die von Hermine, obwohl Hermine´s Brüste ein bisschen runder und ihre Brustwarzen etwas größer waren. Das fiel es ihn schwer sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl die Piercings von Tonks immer noch da waren. Er war so auf ihre Oberkörper konzentriert, dass er kaum bemerkte, wie sie ihre Hosen aufknöpften. Als die Jeans zu rutschen begann, weiteten sich seine Augen, als er schließlich ihren Händen nachschaute.

Seine Gedanken stoppten, als die Hosen komplett entfernt wurde und Hermine und Tonks nur noch ein paar Höschen trugen. Nun, Hermine hatte Höschen an, ein rotes Stück Stoff mit ein paar kleinen Spitzen an den Seiten. Tonks schien auf der anderen Seite einen gelben Tanga zu tragen, der kaum etwas bedeckte. Er blinzelte ehrfürchtig vor den beiden schönen Frauen vor ihm und schaffte es gerade noch, sein Gehirn wieder in Schwung zu bringen, um etwas zu sagen. "Ist das ein Dachs auf deiner Unterwäsche?" Er hat sein Gehirn nicht genug arbeiten lassen, um etwas Intelligentes zu sagen.

Tonks kicherte. "Yup, ist es. Hufflepuff und stolz! Zugegeben, sie sind nicht meine sexy Hosen, aber ich spare diese für den Valentinstag." Harry schluckte auf einer plötzlich sehr trockenen Kehle und nickte dumpf. Beide Mädchen griffen nach ihrem Nachthemd und zogen es an. Wie mehr Kleidung sie noch verlockender machen konnte, war ein Geheimnis, das mit der Zeit verloren ging, aber das Hinzufügen des transparenten Kleides schaffte es auf jeden Fall.

"Harry", sagte Hermine, hob ihre Augenbrauen und schlich näher zu ihm. "Wirst du dich wohl fühlen oder wirst du Nym und mich ganz alleine so angezogen lassen?"

Harrys T-Shirt, Schuhe und Hosen waren auf dem Boden, kurz bevor er ihre Aussage verarbeitet hatte und eine weitere Runde Gekicher hervorrief. "Mann, Wonder Boy, das war fast schnell genug, um mich glauben zu lassen, dass du einen Wechselzauber benutzt hast."

Harry´s Gesicht wurde rot, obwohl er zu Tonks zurückkehrte und witzelte: "Nun, ich denke, nächstes Mal werde ich dich ausziehen müssen, um zu beweisen, dass es keine Magie ist."

Tonks hob bei der Herausforderung ihre Augenbrauen und gluckste. "Ich werde dich dafür beim Wort nehmen, Harry. Hermine, bringst du seinen niedlichen kleinen Arsch ins Bett oder was?"

"Komm, Nym", sang Hermine, als sie Harry´s Arm nahm. Sie führte ihn zum Bett und schob ihn leicht, so dass er zwischen ihr und Tonks lag. "Da ist besser." Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Harry schmolz für eine Minute in ihre Umarmung, bevor er nach Luft schnappte. Als Hermine sich zurückzog, grinste er breit und zog Tonks auch für einen Kuss herunter.

"Ihr seid beide schön. Ich sage das nicht annähernd oft genug", murmelte Harry keuchend, als Tonks zurückwich.

"Das tust du, Harry", seufzte Hermine, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust legte. "Aber danke."

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass es uns nichts ausmacht, es zu hören", stimmte Nym zu. "Du bist selbst hübsch, Wonder Boy."

Harry machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch der Übereinstimmung, obwohl er sich im Moment mehr auf Hermine konzentrierte. Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und legte sie auf ihren Bauch und schob sie langsam nach unten. "Mine?"

Sie blieb stehen und hob ihren Kopf, um in seine Augen zu starren. "Harry ... Ich will das. Wir beide. Ich bin bereit dafür und Nym ist auch bereit für uns. Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, werde ich es tun. Sag es einfach und wir können bei dem bleiben, was wir „ _ **zuvor**_ " gemacht haben. "

Harry blinzelte und versuchte einen Grund zu finden, warum sie über dem Bauch bleiben sollten. Er hat es wirklich versucht.

"Ähm", Harry stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als Tonks leicht ans Ohr kaute. "Macht nichts. Ich bin fertig mit den Diskutieren. Ich müsste ein kompletter Idiot sein, um zu Diskutieren."

"Guter Mann", flüsterte Tonks in sein Ohr und ließ einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, als sie seinen anderen Arm nahm und ihn unter ihr Nachthemd und bis zu ihrer Brust schob. Ihre andere Hand glitt unter seine Hose, während Hermine Harry´s rechte Hand an ihrem eigenen Körper entlang führte.

Beide stöhnten, als er spürte, wie seine Hand unter ihr Höschen glitt und sie in einen Schlitz steckte. Harry´s letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke für mehrere Stunden war ein einfaches "Ich liebe euch Mädchen".

 *** Ende des Inhalts für Erwachsene ***

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Ich denke, wir haben das neue Jahr verpasst", sagte Harry. Das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als Hermine und Tonks beide an seiner Brust kuschelten, ließ keine Sorge daran, dass seine Aussage eine Zurechtweisung war.

"Äh, wir haben uns wahrscheinlich währenddessen geküsst", murmelte Tonks.

Er fühlte Hermine nicken. "Ja, das haben wir. Ich habe dich geknutscht, Nym, als ich das Feuerwerk auf dem Gemälde gesehen habe."

"Oh, warum hast du aufgehört und hast mich hastig zu Harry gestoßen und dann fast sofort seine Lippen für dich beansprucht?"

"Ja. Ich wollte, dass wir alle den Neujahrskuss pünktlich bekommen", stellte Hermine zufrieden fest, was alle drei dazu brachte, leise zu lachen. "Also, Harry, ich nehme an, dir gefiel diese Idee?"

"Sehr gut", sagte Harry nickend. "Es war definitiv das beste Neujahrsfest, das ich je hatte." Er hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, technisch gesehen ist es meine vierte Neujahrsfeier und wirklich nur die zweite, an der ich wirklich etwas gemacht habe, an das ich mich erinnern sollte, aber es zählt immer noch."

"Das ist es, Wonder Boy", sagte Tonks und tätschelte seine Brust.

"Und du wirst noch viel, viel mehr davon haben, Harry, also denke nicht einmal daran, für die verbleibenden Aufgaben nachzulassen", sagte Hermine und hielt ihn fester.

"Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Mine."

Tonks hob ihren Kopf ein wenig und runzelte die Stirn. "In Wirklichkeit, Mine, mit der Karte des Rumtreibers und der _Librarian's Aide_ , wie bestimmst du da, wer wer ist?"

"Sie binden sich in den inneren Plan der Burg ein", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Es war Sirius Idee, aber sie hatten es nicht zum Laufen gebracht, bis Harry´s Mutter es schaffte, den Zauber zu erfinden, der von den Schutz-Zaubern kam. Laut Remus 'Notizen hatte dein Cousin tatsächlich versucht, eine Modifikation in den Anker einzufügen. Damit die Karte funktioniert, bevor Lily zugestimmt hat, ihnen zu helfen. Gut, dass sie das auch getan hat, weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo sich der Anker befand und die beste Vermutung von ihnen war, im Schwarzen See oder in den Kerkern.

Harry bewegte sich, sodass er Tonks Augen sehen konnte. "Moody richtig?" Sie nickte.

"Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen zu denken, dass ich etwas übersehe. Ich habe es geschafft, einen Erkennungszauber auf seine Flasche zu bekommen, bevor der Ball vorbei war und es zeigte mir Whiskey an, also bin ich wahrscheinlich nur paranoid. Trotzdem obwohl ... es ist nur komisch ", witzelte Tonks. "Tut mir leid, das ist nicht die Zeit darüber zu reden. Ignoriere einfach mein paranoides Auroren-Gemurmel."

"Es ist keine Paranoia, wenn es dort etwas gibt, was dich stört", kommentierte Hermine grinsend. "Muggel-Sprichwort. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Schutzzauber, die Menschen identifizieren, wirklich verändert werden können, Nym. Selbst mit Zugang zum Anker würden Sie eine unglaubliche Menge an Finesse, Kraft und Zeit benötigen. Ganz zu schweigen von intimer Kenntnis des Ganzen Aufbaus der Schutzzauber. "

"Klingt nach etwas, was Dumbledore tun könnte", sagte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Er mag Schulleiter sein und er ist ein sehr guter Zauberer, aber selbst er würde mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um jemanden aus dem Raster zu löschen und ihn durch jemand anderen zu ersetzen. Leute zu tauschen könnte eine kürzere Zeit dauern, aber Crouch hat kaum sein Haus verlassen, seit Sirius diese Reparationen von ihm bekommen hat, also war er auf keinen Fall auf dem Gelände, um Namen auszutauschen."

Tonks nickte. "Ich habe tatsächlich nach Dumbledore gesucht, während du direkt danach mit mir getanzt hast, Harry, und er war dort. Wenn er etwas getan hätte, hätte es länger brauchen können. Wir können das jetzt natürlich regeln. Accio _Librarian's Aide_. " Hermines Karte flog aus ihrer Hose auf der Couch und in Tonks Hände. "Okay, wenn Crouch auf dem Boden ist, rufen wir Bones an und nehmen sie beide mit. Wenn nicht, beobachten wir Mad-Eye weiter und notieren irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten, bis wir sehen, ob wir genug haben, um ihn zu Bones zu bringen."

"Klingt nach einem Plan", sagte Harry, als Hermine nickte.

Tonks aktivierte die Karte und Hermine zeigte ihnen, wie man die Suchfunktion benutzt. "Halte einfach deinen Zauberstab hierhin und sage _'Lokalisiere, Barty Crouch'._ Siehst du, wenn das Auge so blinkt, bedeutet das, dass das Ziel von den Schutz-Zaubern nicht erkannt wird. Wenn die Karte die Person findet, wird es hervorgehoben und der Raum blitzt auf."

"Cool. Das ist großartige Arbeit, Mine", sagte Tonks. Sie hat die Suche ein paar Mal wiederholt, um sicherzustellen, dass die fehlende Antwort nicht auf einen " _Fehler_ " zurückzuführen war, bevor die Karte gelöscht und auf den Tisch gelegt wurde. "Okay, lass uns jetzt kuscheln. Ich werde später weiter herumstöbern und sehen, was es ist. Mine, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ab und zu nach Crouch zu suchen, nur um sicher zu sein?"

"Natürlich, Nym." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und streckte eine Hand aus, die über den Rücken der älteren Frau lief. "Versprich mir einfach, wenn du etwas findest, dass du zuerst zu einen von uns kommst. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, weil du keine Unterstützung angefordert hast."

"Ich verspreche es dir, Mine", sagte sie lächelnd. Eine Sekunde später zitterte sie, als Hermines Hand zwischen ihren Beinen schwebte. "Verspielte kleine Minx ..."

Harry lachte, während Hermine grinste. "Ja. Das kann ich sicher sein."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Barty runzelte die Stirn, als er sich in seinen ersten freien Neujahrs Jahr in sein Büro setzte und ein bisschen Feuerwhiskey zur "Feier" trank. Dieser verdammte Weihnachtsball hatte so viele Alarmsirenen in seinem Kopf ausgelöst, dass er den verdammten Metamorphmagus verschwinden lassen wollte. Sie hatte nach etwas gesucht, das tiefer lag als das, was Moody ihm gegeben hatte, und seine dumme »ständige Wachsamkeit« war nach ihrem schnellen Rückzug nicht gut genug gewesen. Wie der verdammte alte Paranoide es geschafft hatte, Schicht auf Schicht von Codes zu verstecken und zu vermeiden, ihm alles zu erzählen, war gleichzeitig das beeindruckendste und frustrierendste Stück Weitsicht, das Barty je gesehen hatte.

Zumindest hatte er es geschafft, seinen Flachmann mit den Vielsafttrank gegen den Whisky auszutauschen, während sie wegrannte. Als er sie danach mit Potter und Granger sah, hatte es ihn sehr beunruhigt und war schließlich der einzige Grund, warum er seine Hand davon abgehalten hatte, die Frau abzuschlachten. Wenn sie einfach aufstehen und verschwinden würde, nachdem sie den beiden erzählt hatte, dass er sich verdächtig verhalten hatte, hätte er die Nacht nicht überstanden. Er war gut und in jedem fairen Duell würde er die Teenager oder was auch immer sie brachten, dezimieren ... aber Potter würde nicht im entferntesten fair kämpfen, wenn er vermutete, dass Barty sein Sexspielzeug getötet hatte. Barty würde wahrscheinlich an einem Baum aufwachen, der durch seinen Rücken wuchs oder so. Das war eine Art, wie diese Asiaten langsam Kriminelle gefoltert und getötet haben, nicht wahr? Selbst wenn Potter nicht versuchte, ihn zu töten, würde der Junge ihn immer noch enttarnen und dann würde sein Meister ihn töten, weil er den Plan vermasselt hatte. Wie auch immer, er sah einen schmerzhaften Tod vor sich, wenn er gegen die Hündin handelte.

Also würde er sie leben lassen. Ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und Dinge sollten noch in Ordnung sein. Er hatte Moody in ein Zimmer in dieser heruntergekommenen alten Hütte gebracht, für den Fall, dass sie in seinem Büro herumschnüffeln würden. Es machte es schwieriger, zusätzliche Haare zu bekommen, aber es war wirklich nicht viel mehr als eine Unannehmlichkeit. Er musste nur vermeiden, dieses kleine Problem dem Dunklen Lord zu erwähnen, bis er sich dauerhaft darum kümmern konnte.

Wenn er nur herausfinden könnte, wie das Mädchen ihn gefunden hatte und nicht wie die anderen getäuscht werden konnte. Entweder wurde der alte Mann wirklich senil oder der Moody hatte ihm nie so vertraut wie der Idiot es vorgab. Barty dachte kurz darüber nach, ob Dumbledore es vielleicht wusste und ihn einfach sein ließ. Er konnte ein Lachen über diese idiotische Idee nicht verhindern. Der große Herr des Lichts half einem mörderischen Todesser? Das wäre bestimmt ein besonderer Tag!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Einige Tage vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres saß Harry in seiner Tierform als Midnight auf dem Gelände und ließ sich von Luna und Fleur streicheln. Angeblich ließ er sich von seinen Instinkten leiten. Er persönlich fühlte sich entspannter und nutzte die Chance, sich an das Gefühl eines Schwanzes zu gewöhnen und besser mit der gesteigerten Geruchsfähigkeit in seiner Panther-Form umzugehen.

Und von Fleur in den Himmel geholt zu werden. "Midnight ist so schrecklich langweilig, Hermine. Und viel zu passend", sagte die Französin. "Ich ziehe viel lieber Snowball vor. Wenn du Snowball zum ersten mal rufst, wird jemand an _'Oh nein, ich werde gleich mit Matsch beworfen!'_ denken und nicht _"Oh, nein, ein böser Panther greift mich an!_ Es ist die beste Deckung, nicht? "

"Du willst ihn nur Snowball nennen, weil du ihn gerne ärgern willst", schmollte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme.

"Und weil ich ihn gerne ärgern möchte, ja", stimmte Fleur von ganzem Herzen zu. Sie lächelte und umarmte Midnight um die Mitte. "Der Name ist bezaubernd. Du, Midnight, wirst für mich immer Snowball sein, du flauschiges, seidiges kleines Monster."

Midnight schnaubte verärgert. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dass Luna ihn hinter seinen Ohren kraulte, um sich darum zu kümmern, welchen Spitznamen Fleur ihn verpassen würde. Sein Schwanz wehte allein hin und her, und ein merkwürdiger kleiner Schauer lief immer wieder über seine Wirbelsäule. Er versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren, da es sich anfühlte, als würde Eis einen Teil seines Schwanzes hinunterlaufen.

Lunas Hand erstarrte plötzlich und sie wurde sehr still. Midnight konnte ihren Duft in etwas verwandeln, das eine Mischung aus Neugier, Wunder und Angst ausstrahlte. Leicht knurrend hob Midnight den Kopf, um das Mädchen anzusehen und eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner Umgebung zu machen, um herauszufinden, was sie an der Nase hatte.

"Harry ... dein Schwanz", sagte Luna leise. "Die Graboids scheinen ihn gestohlen zu haben."

Midnight´s Augen verengten sich und er drehte sich um und starrte dorthin, wo sein Schwanz still geblieben war. Das Eis lief wieder hoch und es blieb viel länger präsent als zuvor. Midnight rollte seine Muskeln zusammen und suchte den Boden neben dem Baum ab.

Sein Schwanz war nicht da.

Ein tiefes Knurren auslassend, blieb Mitternacht sehr still und richtete seine Augen auf seine Hüften, verfolgte den Anfang seines Schwanzes dorthin, wo er endete, als er im Schatten eines Baumes verschwand. Mit scharfem Atem suchte Mitternacht wieder seinen Schwanz. Es war kein Fehler, sein Schwanz war nicht nur im Schatten des Baumes verloren, er war buchstäblich im Schatten!

Einen Schreckmoment später, sprang Mitternacht vom Baum auf. Das Eis verließ seinen Schwanz, als er über Lunas Kopf sprang und auf der anderen Seite des Baumes landete. Er rollte sich herum, um seinen neuen Schwanz zu begutachten und fing an, ihn zu lecken und dann leicht darauf zu scharren.

"Harry", sagte Hermine leise mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Geht es dir gut?"

Midnight wechselte und Harry setzte sich schwer auf den Boden. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Was zum Teufel war das?"

"Die Graboiden haben dir deinen Schwanz gestohlen", wiederholte Luna mit ein wenig Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme. "Ich habe gesehen, wie es passiert ist. Dein Schwanz hat auf dem Boden hin und her geblättert und als er auf den Schatten fiel, verschwand er in ihm und kam zurück, als er wieder herausfiel. Es war das merkwürdigste ..."

"Fühlst du dich gut, 'Arry?" Fragte Fleur, aber scheinbar unsicher, wo sie sich berühren sollte, um sicherzustellen, dass er alle seine Teile intakt hatte.

"Ich ... denke schon? Moment mal, ich werde es absichtlich versuchen. Wenn ich verschwinde, hol Shiva und Madame Pomfrey."

"Du wirst nicht verschwinden, Harry Potter!" fing Hermine an zu schreien, als Harry sich zurück zu Midnight verwandelte und vorsichtig vortrat.

Midnight streckte eine zögernde Pfote aus und berührte den Schatten, der in der Luft hing. Nichts passierte. Er knurrte leise und legte sanft seine Pfote auf den Boden im Schatten. Immer noch passierte nichts. Er schüttelte sich leicht und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er gerade gefühlt und gedacht hatte, als er vor ein paar Minuten das Eis in seinem Schwanz gespürt hatte. Mit absichtlicher Langsamkeit rief Midnight dieses Gefühl erneut hervor und schob sich sanft gegen den Schatten in den Boden. Seine Pfote glitt ins Nichts und Eis breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus. Ein zitternder Midnight lehnte mehr von seiner Pfote in den Boden und das Eis breitete sich höher aus. Als das Gefühl seine Schulter erreichte, zog Midnight sich schaudernd zurück und kehrte zum Menschen zurück.

"Merlin, das ist kalt!" Harry schüttelte seinen Arm und warf wärmende Zaubersprüche auf ihn, bis er anfing, wieder ein Gefühl zu bekommen. "Hast du das gesehen? Ich war buchstäblich in diesem Schatten!"

"Ja, Harry, wir haben es gesehen. Geht es dir gut?" fragte Hermine, als sie vorwärts ging, um leicht ihre Hand entlang seines Armes zu führen. Harry nickte als Antwort.

"Schattenpanther", flüsterte Luna mit offenem Mund. "Oh mein Gott! Du bist ein _Schattenpanther_ , Harry!"

"Ich bin ein was?" fragte Harry.

"Ein Schattenpanther!" Luna sprang auf und umarmte ihn so fest, dass er für einen Moment den Atem anhielt. "Oh, sie sind fast ausgestorben! Der Schattenpanther ist ein Cousin des nordamerikanischen Wampus. Er kann durch Schatten so leicht reisen wie durch Gehen. Beobachter haben nur gesehen, dass er Schatten benutzt, durch die er manövrieren kann, aber das scheint es nicht zu geben. Es war eine Reichweiten grenze jenseits der Sichtlinie von dem, was sie sagen konnten. Er konnte auch Passagiere mitnehmen, obwohl das zu ihrer Fast vollständigen Ausrottung führte. Viele Leute wollten einen Schattenpanther für die Neuheit, durch Schatten zu reisen." Lunas glückliche Stimme wurde zu einem traurigen Ton. "Leider haben die Schattenpanther das nicht besonders gut aufgenommen, und viele sind gestorben, als ihre Meister sie gezwungen haben, mit ihnen zu reisen. Zumindest tendierten die Meister dazu, zu sterben oder auch zu verschwinden."

"Das ... das klingt nicht sehr sicher, Luna", sagte Harry langsam.

"Nun, die Tiere selbst hatten nie ein Problem, bevor sie domestiziert wurden", sagte sie achselzuckend. Sie tippte auf ihr Kinn und fuhr belustigt fort: "Vielleicht sind sie an Erfrierungen gestorben?"

"Haha, sehr witzig. Das war wirklich eisig, weißt du." Harry starrte spekulativ auf den Schatten.

Hermines Augen verengten sich. "Harry, ich kenne diesen Blick. Du wirst etwas unglaublich dummes tun."

"Vielleicht", bestätigte Harry nickend. "Aber wenn es funktioniert, wird es ziemlich cool. Und wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich nützlich."

"Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, wirst du auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation sein."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verwandelte sich in Midnight, bevor er einen langen Blick auf den Schatten der etwa 200 Meter entfernten Burgmauer warf. Er blieb konzentriert auf die Wand gerichtet und sprang in den Schatten des Baumes. Eis bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper und es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in ein arktisches Bad gesprungen. Sein Körper wurde von einem Wind gequetscht und gefangen, der aus dem Nichts kam und alles Licht war verschwunden. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit flog Mitternacht durch den Raum zwischen den vom Wind und der Kälte geplagten Orten.

So plötzlich wie es begann, hörte es auf und Midnight flog aus dem Schatten der Wand heraus, genau auf den Punkt, auf den er sich konzentriert hatte. Er kauerte bei der unangenehmen Kälte und schüttelte sich ein wenig, um etwas Gefühl an seine Extremitäten zurückzugeben. Dann ging er zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe und trat zurück.

"Au", murmelte Harry. "So natürlich wie Gehen, hm? Ja, nein. Das wird einige ernsthafte Gewöhnung bedeuten, wenn ich das öfter machen will."

"Wie war es?" fragte Fleur und legte den Kopf schief.

"Kalt. Und windig. Und es war nicht nur dunkel, sondern ... es war wie die völlige Abwesenheit von Licht. Es ... fühlte sich falsch an. Als ob ich etwas Urwüchsiges oder in etwas eindringen würde. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie man es beschreiben sollte", endete Harry mit einem lahmen Achselzucken.

"Nur Harry Potter bricht jedes bekannte Magische Gesetz, indem er ein magischer Animagus wurde und beschrieb es einfach mit „es fühlte sich kalt und falsch an.", Hermine schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Hey, ich habe auch andere Worte benutzt!" Harry beschwerte sich.

"Was ist, wenn du versucht hast, deine Magie zu entflammen, während du durch den Schatten gehst?" fragte Luna fragend. "So dass sie dich wie ein Kokon umhüllt?."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einen Versuch ist es wert. Wenn ich das mehr als ein- oder zweimal machen könnte, würde das meine Mobilität auf dem Schlachtfeld wirklich verbessern." Er wechselte zu Midnight und versuchte zu tun, was Luna beschrieben hatte. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um herauszufinden, wie er seine Magie aufrufen und durch seinen Körper zwingen konnte, nur an der Oberfläche seiner Haut und seines Fells zu schweben, aber sobald er den Dreh raus hatte, versuchte er wieder durch die Schatten zu springen.

Diesmal war die Kälte noch vorhanden, aber es war weniger eine gruselige Taubheit und eher ein Herbstabend. Der Wind tat nicht viel mehr, als ihn mitzunehmen, und bevor er etwas anderes als ein heftiges Kribbeln spüren konnte, tauchte Midnight aus dem Schatten der Mauer auf. Der Mund weitete sich in der katzenhaften Annäherung an ein Grinsen, Midnight rief seine Magie wieder auf und trat durch den Schatten zurück, um neben seinen Freunden hinauszuspringen. Diesmal, anstatt im Schatten des Baumes aufzutauchen, entschied er sich, ein bisschen mehr Spaß damit zu haben.

Er sprang aus Hermines Schatten und duckte sich vor ihr.

Hermine schrie überrascht auf und fiel auf ihren Hintern, bevor sie Midnight anstarrte. Als Antwort sah er sie mit großen Augen an und stupste ihr Bein schnurrend an. "Unerträglicher, Trottel", murrte Hermine. Sie streckte trotzdem die Hand aus, um ihn hinter seinen Ohren zu kraulen und lachte mit Luna und Fleur.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Daphne lehnte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen vor Erschöpfung und Zufriedenheit an Tracey im Bett des anderen Mädchens zurück. "Das war ermüdend", sagte sie und schloss die Augen, während Tracey sich bewegte, um ihre Schultern zu reiben.

"Kompliziertes Tattoo dieses Mal?" Tracey fragte mit Sympathie.

Daphne nickte. " Der Versuch, das Ding richtig auf das Muster seiner Pfote zu legen, war frustrierend genug. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als er immer wieder zappelte, jedes Mal, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab näher brachte. Shiva musste seine Pfote vorher auf den Boden fixieren."

"Ja, das klingt nervig", zog Tracey eine Grimasse. "Beide Füße?"

"Pfoten. Beide Pfoten", korrigierte Daphne seufzend. "Wir haben sichergestellt, dass Harry zuerst seine Schuhe und Socken auszog, bevor er zu Midnight wechselte, falls das Runen-Tattoo beschloss, diese Dinge zu integrieren, was eine Katastrophe gewesen wäre, aber das ist nebensächlich der Unterschied zwischen Pfote und Fuß war entscheidend. Es ist wichtig, sich daran zu erinnern, was in der zweiten Aufgabe geschah, als er ein Tattoo in Katzenform benutzte, das in menschlicher Form hergestellt wurde, dieses wurden in Katzenform gemacht, damit er sie in nicht menschlicher Form verwenden kann oder das Gleiche würde passieren."

Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern und schnaubte. "Ich weiß, Daphne. Du musst nicht in die Defensive gehen. Was war es diesmal für eine Rune? _Windflyer_ oder so?"

" _Windrunner_. Es schien eine modifizierte Erschütterung-Rune zu sein, die auf kurze Distanz funktioniert, die darauf abzielte, reaktionäres Feedback zu verstärken, anstatt es von dem, was ich sagen konnte, zu vertreiben. Eine komplizierte Art zu sagen, dass seine Sprünge etwas mehr Kraft hinter sich haben, während die Tattoos verwendet werden "Harry hat nur auf seinen Hinterpfoten nach ihnen gefragt, da er niemals erwartet hätte, irgendwelche Tattoos an seinen Füßen zu benutzen, während er ein Mensch ist", sagte Daphne und winkte abweisend mit der Hand in die Luft. "Als ob eine große Katze zu sein, die durch Schatten springen kann, nicht beeindruckend genug ist."

Tracey lachte. "Ja gut, wann macht Harry jemals etwas auf halbem Weg, he?"

"Wahr."

"Soooo ...", sagte Tracey leise. "Daphne, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Bitte weiche der Frage diesmal nicht aus, okay?"

"Okay", zuckte Daphne die Schultern. "Warum sollte ich dieser Frage ausweichen?"

"Weil es um Harry geht", seufzte Tracey. Sie fühlte, wie Daphne sich unter ihren Fingern etwas versteifte. "Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Daphne blieb fast eine Minute lang still, bevor sie tief seufzte und nickte. "Ich wollte es wirklich nicht. Ich versuchte es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich ihn mag. Vielleicht würde es Sinn machen, wenn er ein frustrierter Einzelgänger wäre, der sich bei jeder Gelegenheit auf jeden anderen stützt. Dann würde ich seine Schwächen unterstützen und er würde meine Schwächen abdecken. Aber ... er ist ein Alpha, genauso wie ich. Ich sollte ihn nicht mögen."

Tracey verzog das Gesicht zu einem kleinen Grinsen. "Wir können nicht wirklich wählen, wen wir mögen, Daphne. Ich habe mich nie für Mädchen entschieden."

"Das ist nicht dasselbe, Tracey." Daphne runzelte die Stirn.

"Es ist irgendwie Mode." Tracey hielt eine weitere Minute schweigend ihre Massage aufrecht. "Wirst du es ihm sagen?"

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht! Er hat mehr als genug, um sich im Moment Sorgen zu machen als noch ein Mädchen, das in ihn verknallt ist!"

Tracey seufzte und schlug Daphne leicht in die Stirn. "Hör auf, ein Idiot zu sein; es ist nicht attraktiv. Du bist nicht nur ein weiteres Mädchen, dass für ihn schwärmt. Du bist Daphne Greengrass."

"Seine Gruppe hat Fleur bereits in eine Art Warteschleifenmuster. Das Mädchen hat ihnen offensichtlich gesagt, was sie fühlt und wonach sie sucht und sie versuchen immer noch zu entscheiden, was sie tun sollen", sagte Daphne sachlich. "Auch wenn ich bereit wäre, etwas zu Harry zu sagen, werde ich bestimmt nicht weitermachen, bis sie ihr eine Antwort geben."

"Daphne, wir beide wissen, dass er dich innerhalb eines Herzschlags gegenüber Fleur akzeptieren würde."

"Oh, komm schon, Tracey, er kennt mich nur anderthalb Jahre länger als sie und das Mädchen hat nicht nur einen schönen Akzent, sondern ist auch eine Merlin-Verdammte Veela!"

"Harry hat sich nie um diese Seite von ihr gekümmert. Und du bist seine rechte Hand", sagte Tracey leise. "Du bist die Erste, den er anruft, wenn er Muskeln braucht, um ihn in etwas zu unterstützen. Genauso wie er der Erste ist, den du anrufst."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich auf, so dass sie Tracey anstarrte. "Warum versuchst du mich überhaupt davon zu überzeugen, Tracey? Willst du mit uns aufhören?"

Tracey warf ihrer Freundin einen verärgerten Blick zu und lehnte sich über ihre Arme zurück. "Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, Daphne. Wenn Harry dich glücklich macht, werde ich tun, was ich kann, um euch zusammen zu bringen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Jahr so eifersüchtig gewesen bin. Das verdiene ich, und ich mag es nicht, diese Art von Mädchen zu sein. Wir haben geschworen, dass wir zuerst Freunde und dann Liebhaber sind. Als deine Freundin und deine Geliebte möchte ich, dass du glücklich bist. "

"Ich bin glücklich mit dir, Tracey", sagte Daphne kopfschüttelnd.

"Du hast mich nie so angeschaut, wie du ihn ansiehst. Er ist dein Ebenbild. Ich nicht. Ich will es sein, aber ich bin es nicht", sagte Tracey einfach. "Schau, wenn wir mithalten können, was wir haben, würde ich das lieben. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas Wunderbares verpasst, nur weil du denkst, dass du mich verletzen würdest, Daphne. Ich bin ein großes Mädchen und ich kann es handhaben." Sie hielt inne und sah verlegen zur Seite. "Ich bin ... auch nicht ganz ohne meine eigenen Optionen, weißt du."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie ein kleines erfreutes Lachen ausstieß. "Luna? Das hat tatsächlich Potenzial? Ich dachte sie spielt nur mit dir?"

"Das habe ich auch zuerst gedacht. Ich bin kürzlich darüber informiert worden, dass sie das wirklich ernst meint", sagte Tracey errötend.

Daphne grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, du und Harry scheinen die einzigen zu sein, die ihre besonderen Merkmale beruhigen können ..."

"Merkwürdigkeit?" Tracey geliefert.

"Ich wollte Schrulligkeit sagen. Magst du sie?"

"Eigentlich ... tue ich das irgendwie. Es ist nicht das Gleiche wie bei dir. Ich wäre auf dem fliegenden Sitz, der ... das ist komisch, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Daphne."

Daphne nickte und drehte sich so, dass sie sich an Tracey lehnte. "Ziemlich ein Paar, das wir machen", sagte sie, als sie die Arme des anderen Mädchens um sich zog. "Weder sicher von dem, was wir wollen und beide etwas nicht wissen wollen."

"Schade, wir sind nicht mehr so Slythindor, oder?" Tracey kommentierte eine Runde Gelächter von beiden Mädchen erklang daraufhin. "Ernsthaft, Daphne, ich denke, du solltest es mit Harry klären, bevor das Jahr um ist. Wenn du entscheidest, dass du das mit uns beenden willst, entweder in der Zwischenzeit oder nachdem er dich akzeptiert hat, bin ich dazu bereit. Ich bezweifle eher, dass der Junge es ablehnen würde, dich auf der Seite bei mir zu lassen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht zu ihm ins Bett begleiten werde. "

"Ich werde ... darüber nachdenken", sagte Daphne leise. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie lauter fort: "Wenn du es mit Luna versuchen willst, hast du die gleiche Erlaubnis von mir. Bitte lass es mich wissen, damit ich nichts aus zweiter Hand herausfinde." Daphne hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich würde euch auch nicht ins Bett begleiten. Sie ist in kleinen Dosen liebenswert, aber das Mädchen ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ."

"Das stimmt", lachte Tracey. Beide Slytherin´s seufzten und schlossen ihre Augen, entspannten sich gegenseitig und versuchten nicht an die Zukunft zu denken.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Hey, Shiva, du hast ein paar Minuten Zeit, um etwas zu besprechen?" fragte Harry seinen Vormund, nachdem der Unterricht für den Tag beendet war.

"Sicher. Was ist los, Kid?" Shiva streckte sich, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lies ihren Hals knacken. Harry legte zwei Zeichnungen auf den Tisch vor ihr und zog einen Stuhl zurück.

"Ich wollte deine Meinung zu diesen beiden Entwürfen haben. Das", sagte er und zeigte auf den ersten Entwurf, "ist der erste Aufspür-Entwurf. Er hat offensichtlich große Probleme mit der Erdung, mit denen ich noch nicht ganz fertig bin, aber für das, was ich brauche, ist der Zielbereich nicht groß genug "

Shiva beugte sich vor und blinzelte auf den Entwurf der Runen, an dem Harry seit dem WM-Vorfall gearbeitet hatte. "Dieser Teil ist das Problem, oder? Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum du es jetzt benötigst, um die Rune sowohl mit dem Ursprung als auch mit dem Ziel des letzten Port-Schlüssels zu verbinden?"

"Nun, ich möchte, dass es ein Entweder-oder-Ding ist und kein Zwischending '", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Wenn es entweder auf den Ursprung oder das Ziel abzielt, kannst du die bösen Jungs verfolgen, egal, ob du sie während des Verbrechens oder nach ihrer Flucht schnappst."

"Macht Sinn", stimmte sie zu, nickte. Nachdem sie ein paar Augenblicke lang darauf gestarrt hatte, strich sie eine der Runen aus, die er benutzte, und schaltete sie für eine _Transiente Rune_ um. "Das sollte wahrscheinlich zu diesem Ergebnis führen, Kid. Stell aber sicher, dass du das testest, weil es einige andere Aspekte instabil machen könnte."

Harry studierte ihre Veränderung und brach in ein breites Lächeln aus. Er umarmte sie und nickte enthusiastisch. "Danke, Shiva! Das macht den Erdungsteil instabil, aber es sollte es eigentlich leichter machen, den magischen Rückschlag der Rune unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das der Hauptproblempunkt ist, den ich hatte. Danke!"

"Ich bin immer froh, nützlich zu sein", sagte sie grinsend. "Was ist der andere?"

"Äh", Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Es ist ... die Lava-Bombe. Ich weiß, wie ich es schaffen kann, aber ... nun, sieh es dir an und sag mir, was du denkst."

Shiva´s Augen verengten sich bei seinem Ausweichen, aber sie wandte sich dem Diagramm zu, anstatt ihn zu drücken. Ungefähr eine Minute später, nachdem sie vor sich hin gemurmelt und ein paar Notizen gemacht hatte, schnappte sie nach Luft.

"Das war auch meine Reaktion ", murmelte Harry.

"Das ist eine _Chimären-Rune_! Harry, wie zur Hölle ist eine Chimären-Rune in dieses Muster gekommen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich erinnerte mich an das grundlegende Design der Hauptrune, als ich gesehen habe, wie der Böse Harry es benutzte, aber ich konnte mich nicht an das Muster in der Mitte erinnern, wo sich die beiden Hälften trafen. Ich zeichnete es auf und stellte fest, dass nur eine geleitete Chimären-Rune die Antwort sein konnte. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand anderes außer mir das benutzen könnte, Shiva. Ich denke, er hat es speziell für sich selbst entworfen. "

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Wegen der Nebenwirkung des Rituals?"

"Das ist meine Vermutung." Harry nickte mit einem Grimassen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es mit einem leichten Feuerwiderstand oder einem Feuerzeug zu tun hat, aber es muss irgendwie damit funktionieren. Ich ... hoffe wirklich, dass ich nicht zufällig jemanden anzünde ... Ich habe tatsächlich die Hoffnung, dass diese Rune jeden potenziellen negativen Effekt, den wir noch nicht gesehen haben, verringern würde. "

"Bei der Göttin", Shiva lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch. Sie fixierte Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Er nickte. "Die Implikationen sind besorgniserregend, aber die Rune ist solide. Es wird funktionieren. Bei mir zumindest."

" Es ist immer noch extrem instabil, Kid."

"Deshalb ist es in zwei Hälften geteilt", betonte er. "Ich muss ernsthaft meine Arme knicken, damit sie sich richtig treffen kann, um das Runen-Muster zu vervollständigen."

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und starrte die Runen ein wenig länger an, bevor sie schließlich nickte. "Ich wäre glücklicher, wenn ich dich bitten könnte, bis zum Sommer hiermit zu warten, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht gerade praktisch ist. Besonders wenn es etwas sein wird, das Unfälle verhindern könnte, bevor sie passieren können. Harry, versprichst du mir wenigstens zu versuchen, diese während des Turniers nicht zu benutzen? Wenn Leute anfangen, dich mit einer Lava erzeugenden Rune zu sehen, kurz nachdem dein böser Zwilling es schon getan hat... Alles, was ich sage, Kleiner, ist, dass wir nicht all das Gute vergraulen wollen, bevor wir es geschafft haben, zu verschwinden."

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Shiva. Ich fühle mich nur sicherer, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eine nukleare Option habe, wenn ich sie brauche." Harry lächelte beruhigend.

"Okay. Okay, Junge, du hast meine Erlaubnis für das hier. Wie ist das _Windrunner-Ding_ übrigens gelaufen?" Shiva sagte, ihm die Diagramme zurück zu geben.

"Ziemlich gut. Ohne sie zu aktivieren, kann Midnight etwa 6 Meter nach vorne springen und mit ihnen kann ich fast 9 Meter erreichen", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Daumen hoch. "Es fühlt sich ein bisschen komisch an, da ich im Grunde für einen Teil davon gedrängt werde, anstatt tatsächlich zu springen, aber es funktioniert großartig."

"Nun, das ist gut", nickte Shiva. "Was ist mit dem Ministeriums-Typen ... der mit der Tochter? Er wollte nicht, dass du hereinkommst und für den zusätzlichen Papierkram antrittst, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Sein Name war übrigens Donovan. Hedwig ist gerade heute Morgen mit den überarbeiteten Kopien der Formulare und der Bescheinigung zurückgekommen, sodass sie bei Gringotts und der Halle der Aufzeichnung aktualisiert wurden. Er ... sandte auch eine Dankesnote von seine Tochter Marie", sagte Harry und errötete, während er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. "Es war wirklich sehr süß. Wenn ich einen richtigen Laden eröffne, könnte ich sie am Ende einstellen."

Shiva kicherte. "Vorsichtig, Harry. Das letzte, was du brauchst, ist ein weiteres Mädchen, das sich in dich verliebt!"

"Ugh", stöhnte Harry theatralisch, "Ich weiß!"


	29. The Third Task

**The Third Task**

Harry zappelte herum, während er und der Rest der Champions darauf warteten, dass Bagman endlich erklärte, was ihr Ziel für diese Aufgabe sein würde. Er konnte nicht anders, als bei dem ständigen Summen zappelig zu sein, das über ihren Köpfen vor dem Zelt ertönte.

"Kumpel, du musst dich etwas entspannen", sagte Fred und hob seine Augenbrauen zu seinem Kommilitonen.

"Ich werde mich entspannen, wenn ich weiß, was das für ein Geräusch ist", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Fleur und Viktor nickten mit und blickten unbehaglich an die Decke über ihnen. Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es macht keinen Sinn, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, da wir uns sowieso in einer Minute dagegen wehren werden."

Bagman wählte diesen Moment, um mit seinem charakteristischen hellen Lächeln in das Zelt zu kommen. "Guten Morgen, Champions! Spannende Aufgabe für heute!"

"Will jemand versuchen, das gesamte Publikum wieder gegen mich zu stellen?" fragte Fleur finster.

"Ah, nein", sagte Bagman leicht nachlassend. "Wir haben uns dafür entschuldigt. Unglücklicher Vorfall dort. Wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt. Diese Aufgabe wurde entsprechend abgeschwächt. Das sollten Sie wissen. Wir wollten ursprünglich viel ungewöhnlichere Kreaturen haben. Es war zuerst von einer Sphinx die Rede ... ", sagte Bagman.

"Sie meinen die Kreatur, die dafür lebt, um seinen gewählten Ort zu schützen? Hat nicht eine von denen vor ein paar Jahren zwei Dutzend Zauberer im Irak abgeschlachtet?" Viktor kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Ja, das ist richtig", sagte Bagman lächelnd, froh, dass jemand von der Kreatur wusste. Er ignorierte offensichtlich die Todesblicke, die er empfing. "Mit den Beschwerden über die vorherigen zwei Aufgaben, obwohl wir uns fühlten, dass es besser ist, dieses ein wenig nachzumachen." Vier kollektive Seufzer erklangen daraufhin. "Alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist zur Puzzle-Box in der Luft zu schweben! Jeder von Ihnen hat seine eigene Box und Sie alle werden einen Besen erhalten, um zur Box zu gelangen, sobald sie draußen sind. In der Box ist ein weiterer Schlüssel,der ihre … entsperrt. Jedenfalls etwas für die nächste Aufgabe rate Ihnen, währenddessen nicht zu sehr abgelenkt zu sein! Wenn Sie den Schlüssel nicht rechtzeitig freibekommen, wird die Box zusammenfallen und der Schlüssel wird zerstört. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit."

"Es gibt auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit es nicht zu einfach für Sie wird, beinhalten einige Arten von fliegenden magischen Kreaturen. Es gibt ein paar Hippogreife, mehrere Feuerschlangen, einen Schwarm Wichtel aus Cornwall und einen Donnervogel!" Bagman lächelte breit, immer noch unbemerkt von dem wachsenden Blick der Sorgen auf den Gesichtern der Champions. " Viel Glück ihn allen! Die Zeit, die es braucht, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, sowie die Maßnahmen, die verwendet wurden, um ihre Sicherheit vor den fliegenden Tieren zu gewährleisten, werden nicht mehr so gut sein. Viel Spaß!"

Als er hinaus ging, drehte sich Harry um, um Fred anzusehen. "Also sollte ich mich jetzt entspannen, Kumpel?"

"Nun, wenigstens weißt du, was das Summen ist!" sagte Fred, und versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl es etwas flach war. "Merlin", murmelte er, "Schwärme von Pixies sind schlimm genug, aber sie haben einen verdammten Donnervogel mitgebracht?"

Viktor seufzte. "Wenn ich schnell genug fertig bin, werde ich versuchen, ihn abzulenken. Ich bin letztes Jahr bei einen Spiel in den USA auf einen gestoßen. Ihre Erschütterungen sind ziemlich stark, aber sie schleudern nur langsam Blitze und verlassen selten das, was sie benutzen. "

"Danke dir, Viktor. Das ist sehr großzügig von dir", murmelte Fleur.

Der Durmstrang-Schüler zuckte mit den Schultern. "Könnte vielleicht meine Quidditch-Fähigkeit nutzen."

Der Gong klingelte, bevor irgendjemand richtig darauf reagieren konnte und die Champions gingen auf das Feld hinaus. Vor ihnen waren vier Besen nebeneinander aufgereiht mit vier identischen kleinen Kästen von etwa 30 cm Länge, die fast 100 Meter hoch in der Luft schwebten. Harry erspähte einen schönen, majestätischen gelben Vogel, der am Rand einer der Kisten in der Mitte saß. Sein Gefieder schien vor statischer Elektrizität zu knistern, und es blickte träge in die Arena. Ein halbes Dutzend Hippogreife flogen um die Kisten herum und klickten mit ihren Schnäbeln auf alles, was ihnen zu nahe kam. Ein oder zwei schafften es, einen Wichtel zu packen, die den Schwarm verließ. Der Schwärme von Wichteln bewegte sich meistens als eine Einheit, wob sich zwischen den verschiedenen Kisten hindurch und deckten den Himmel in bedeutendem Maße ab, als sie ihren Standort wechselten. Diese waren die Quelle des Summen´s gewesen, das ihn zuvor so entnervt hatte. Schließlich zählte Harry über ein Dutzend fliegende, vielfarbige Schlangen, die sich alle scheinbar um die Kiste links vom Donnervogel gruppierten. Das mussten die Feuerschlangen sein. Sie waren seltsam bezaubernd mit ihrem schillernden Regenbogenfarbenen Schuppen.

Harry dachte einen Moment über die Situation nach, bevor er sich auf den Platz neben Viktor begab. "Ich nehme die Schlangen", sagte er leise, als der ältere Mann nickte und den großen gelben Vogel über sich anstarrte.

Fleur nahm den Platz auf der anderen Seite von Viktor ein und kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Schwarm in der Luft über ihrer Schachtel in unförmige Gestalten überging. "Wir werden sehen, wie viele Formen ihr noch annimmt, nachdem ich euch ein wenig eingeheizt habe, kleine Monster", hörte Harry sie knurren.

Der Gong klingelte erneut und Viktor und Fleur entfernten sich, während Harry und Fred ihre Gegenstände aus der Menge zu sich riefen. Harry schnallte sein Runen-Gürtel an und stellte sicher, dass es extra eng war und der zusätzliche _Superman-Gurt_ in die richtige Position gebracht worden war, bevor er den Besen auf seine Hand nahm. Der _Superman_ würde ihn nicht fliegen lassen, aber es wäre eine Alternative für den Notfall wenn er den Besen aufgeben müsste. Es war ein Runen-Muster, das Feder-Leicht Zauber, Dämpfungszauber und einen Wind-erzeugenden Zauber kombinierte, der ihn hoffentlich sanft zu Boden gleiten lassen sollte. Es war etwas, woran er gearbeitet hatte, da Hermine darauf bestand, dass er während eines Quidditch-Spiels mehr Schutz bräuchte. Ihr Beharren darauf, kein Interesse daran zu haben, als Lois Lane für seinen Clark Kent zu wirken, war sowohl anstrengend als auch seltsam lustig ...

Fred neben ihm hob den Daumen und hüpfte auf seinen Besen, und flog mit einen Trank in seiner Hand in die Luft. Harry machte ein paar schnelle Manöver auf dem Besen, um das Gefühl für das Ding zu bekommen und wie es sich von dem Feuerblitz unterschied, den Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte. Dieser Besen war nicht unbedingt furchtbar, aber er schien definitiv nichts mit der Manövrierfähigkeit, Beschleunigung oder Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu tun zu haben, an die er gewöhnt war. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Harry den Boxen zu und hoffte, dass seine halb durchdachte Idee funktionieren würde.

Harry erreichte seine Kiste, als er einen Schrei aus Fred´s Richtung hörte. "Alle Hippogreife scheinen ihn anzugreifen! Ein Trank zur Ablenkung nur für Euch!" Ein erschütterndes Geräusch hallte durch die Luft und Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er einen bestimmten Wichtel sah, der sich in das Gebiet in der Nähe von Fred gewagt hatte und mit einer rosa Substanz überzogen war. Jeder Hippogreif in der Nähe drehte den Kopf und schaute auf den Wichtel, der plapperte und sofort begann, Ausweichmuster zu fliegen, so schnell es seine Flügel erlaubten. Die Hippogreife begannen ihm zu folgen und ließen Fred frei, sich seiner Box nähern.

Zu Harry´s äußerster Rechten kämpfte sich Fleur durch den Schwarm Wichtel. Der ganze Schwarm schloss sich abwechselnd auf sie und flog schreiend vor Angst davon, während sie weitere Feuerbälle in ihre Mitte warf. Sie arbeitete an der Puzzle-Box in den Pausen, wo sie keine Feuerbälle warf, während die Kreaturen versuchten, sich neu zu gruppieren, nachdem sie verstreut waren. Ihr wütender Blick zeigte deutlich, was sie von den Versuchen der Bestien dachte.

Harry trieb nahe genug an die Feuerschlangen heran, dass er ihr Zischen hören konnte. Er blieb stehen, hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war, zumindest hoffte er, dass die Kreaturen es so sehen würden und begann in Parsel zu zischen. _~ Frieden, herrliche Himmelsschlangen. Ich möchte nur an die Kiste hinter euch kommen. ~_

Eine Schlange flatterte zur Vorderseite der Gruppe und betrachtete Harry kritisch. _~ Wir sollen es nicht zulassen. Wir sollen versuchen, dich zu verletzen oder zu töten. Wir wussten nicht, dass du ein Sprecher sein würdest ... Der letzte Redner ist vor vielen Generationen gegangen ... ~_

 _~ Ich will euch nicht bekämpfen, -_ sagte Harry sanft, aber in seinem Ton war immer noch etwas Stahlhartes vorhanden. _~ Ich werde, wenn ich muss, aber ich will nicht. ~_

 _~ Die Sprecher sind wertvoll und wenige. ~ Die_ Feuerschlange betrachtete Harry noch einige Momente bevor er sich an seine Gefährten wandte und zu schnell zischte, damit Harry ihm folgen konnte. Schließlich nickten alle Schlangenköpfe zustimmend und sie schlugen ihre Flügel wie eins. Die Schlange drehte sich zu Harry um. _~ Wir werden dir keinen Schaden zufügen. Du hast freien Zugang. Sei gewarnt. Wir möchten nicht dienen, und wir werden keine Anweisung befolgen, die du befiehlst. Sollten wir einen anderen menschlichen Ansatz verfolgen, werden wir dich angreifen. Freier Zugang ist nur dir gewährt und nur dir allein ~_

Harry nickte und hielt sein Grinsen zurück. _~ Ich danke dir und den deinem. ~_ Die Feuerschlangen flogen zur Seite und öffneten einen Korridor, durch den er Zugang zur Puzzle-Box hatte. Als Harry seinen Zauberstab herauszog, um die Formen und Muster zu bewegen, konnte er dem kleinen Lachen, das entkam, nicht widerstehen.

Diplomatie schaffte es tatsächlich, einmal zu funktionieren!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Viktor hatte fast ohne Schwierigkeiten 5 von den 6 Seiten auf der Puzzle-Box fertiggestellt, auch wenn er sich langsam bewegt hatte. Solange er ihn nicht erschreckte, hatte der Donnervogel ihm kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt. Es warf einen Blitz auf einen der Hippogreife, der es leid war, den parfümierten Wichtel zu jagen, aber selbst diese Darstellung war einfach nur eine Folge von Langeweile und Apathie.

Aber jetzt ... jetzt hatte Viktor Angst. Die Kreatur saß direkt über dem letzten Segment, das er verschieben musste. Er würde die Kreatur stören müssen, um fertig zu werden. Direkt neben dem Vogel zu fliegen, ließ kaum Spielraum zum Ausweichen. Er würde jeden Reflex, den er jemals gelernt hatte, ausleben müssen, um mit minimalen Verletzungen davonzukommen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug begann Viktor, das restliche Paneel langsam in die offene Position zu bringen.

Er hatte fast das gesamte Segment gelöst, als der Donnervogel seine Federn kräuselte und ihn anstarrte. Viktor erstarrte und der Vogel streckte seine Flügelspannweite weit aus, wobei er einen durchdringenden Krächzen ausstieß. Viktor sah auf den letzten Teil. Noch eine Schicht und er hätte es geschafft.

 _Nun, du hast bisher kein Spiel gewonnen, ohne ein Risiko einzugehen._ Victor verengte die Augen mit dem magischen Vogel und schob das letzte Puzzlestückchen in Position. Die Seitenverkleidung klappte hoch, als die Elektrizität zwischen den Federn des Vogels zu einem zusammenhängenden Muster wurde und auf ihn zu flog. Viktor duckte sich, ergriff den offenbarten Schlüssel und flog davon. Der Donnervogel kreischte verärgert und flog sofort los, um ihm zu folgen. Er beäugte das Zelt unten, nahm aber eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme der anderen drei Champions vor, anstatt in Sicherheit zu gehen.

Er rollte seitwärts, um einen zweiten Blitzschlag zu vermeiden, und sah, dass Fleur und Fred mit ihren Puzzles fast fertig waren, Harry nur wenige Augenblicke später. Er ließ sich in einen Looping fallen und grinste, als der Donnervogel ihn überfiel und kreiste, um ihn anzustarren, bevor er versuchte, ihn erneut zu schlagen. Diese Aufgabe war eigentlich ... fast spaßig.

Das war natürlich auch so, bevor ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei unter ihm ausbrach.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur knurrte und fühlte den federleichten Flaum an ihren beiden Armen. Eine Hand hielt ihren Zauberstab fest und manipulierte die Schachtel vor ihr, während die andere einen neuen Feuerball in den wahnsinnigen Schwarm warf. Die frustrierenden Kreaturen wollten einfach nicht lernen!

Sie hatte zunächst versucht zu vermeiden, die Kreaturen zu töten und zielte darauf ab, sie einfach zu erschrecken. Sie waren mutiger geworden und begannen, sie zu beißen, während sie an dem Puzzle arbeitete. Sie hatte ihre Angriffe erhöht, indem sie zwischen ihren Feuerbällen angriffen. Sie hatten reagiert, indem sie versucht hatten, sich in die Augen zu beißen.

Fleur hatte aufgehört nett zu sein. Winzige verbrannte Körper taumelten aus der Luft um sie herum und immer noch kam der Schwarm für mehr zurück. Sie warf mehrere größere Flächenzauber, bevor sie sich entschloss, stattdessen sich mit ihrer Box zu beeilen, während sie einen Feuerball in der linken Hand hielt, den sie gelegentlich in den Schwarm warf, wenn sie versuchten, sie zu anzugreifen. Die Abschreckungsstrategie verlief gut und sie erhielt nur sehr wenige zusätzliche Kratzer oder Bisse.

Schließlich beendete Fleur das letzte Segment und die Puzzle-Box öffnete sich. Fleur hatte gerade ihren Schlüssel geschnappt, als ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei von hinten ertönte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fred arbeitete in relativer Freiheit an seiner Puzzlebox. Der Pheromontrank hatte viel besser funktioniert, als er je erwartet hatte. Für einen Vorrat an etwas, das sie zerstören wollten, war es in der Tat ein anständiges Ergebnis. Es basierte auf einem Liebestrank, den George und er, auf Drängen von Alicia und Angelina, nicht vorrätig hatten. Eine schnelle Erkundungsfahrt, um eine Feder aufzufangen, als er zu der Gruppe von Tieren kam, ließ ihn die Pheromone der Hippogreife imitieren, und warf die Phiole gegen einen verirrten Wichtel.

Die kleine Kreatur war in Panik geraten und begann in jeder Hinsicht herumzufliegen. Fred hätte es nicht besser planen können, wenn er es versucht hätte. Leider war er ein wenig langsam mit der Lösung der tatsächlichen Puzzle-Konfiguration. Er war nie der Typ gewesen, um diese kleinen Spiele als ein Kind zu genießen, und er hatte nicht die Visualisierung-Fähigkeit, um zu sehen, wie sie alle zusammenpassen.

Glücklicherweise ging es ohne Ablenkungen etwas schneller als sonst. Nach ein paar Minuten war Fred auf den allerletzten Abschnitt gegangen. Er schaffte es gerade fertig zu werden und schnappte sich den Schlüssel, als ein rasendes Geschnatter direkt hinter ihm ertönte.

Fred fuhr herum und seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Wichtel, den er markiert hatte, mit sechs verärgerten Hippogreifen auf ihn zukam. Die Kreatur war zu nah und es gab keine Zeit auszuweichen. Alles, was Fred tun konnte, war, seine Hände hochzuwerfen, um sein Gesicht vor dem manischen fliegenden Teufel zu schützen.

Der Wichtel rammte sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in seine Stirn und stieß Fred aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er versuchte, seine Schenkel um den Besen zu schließen, aber er hatte sich zu sehr an die Handhabung und Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit seines normalen Besens gewöhnt. Seine Knie verfehlten ihren Griff, als der Besen zu langsam reagierte, um zwischen seinen Beinen gefangen zu sein, und er kippte mit seinem Gewicht nach hinten. Fred griff verzweifelt nach vorne, um sich auf seinen Besen zu klemmen, aber ein Hippogreif knallte gegen ihn, kurz bevor er einen Griff erreichen konnte.

Der Besen wehrte sich vor dem Aufprall der Masse und Fred flog davon. Der Wichtel rammte sich in sein Haar und zog ihn durch den Himmel, während sich die Hippogreife drehten, um seinem Fall zu Boden zu folgen.

Fred versuchte sich zu drehen und einen Dämpfungszauber zu werfen, atmete aber scharf ein, als er seinen Zauberstab über ihm außer Reichweite fallen sah.

Er konnte nicht anders. Fred schrie.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry wurde immer genervter, als er an seiner Puzzle-Box arbeitete. Das Ding sollte nicht so kompliziert sein! Das Problem war das Muster und die Designs ließen es zu sehr nach Runen aussehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Segment wechselte, versuchte er, es mit der passenden Rune oder dem Muster in Übereinstimmung zu bringen, die er erkannte, bevor er begann, das Stück zu bewegen, und sah, dass es keine Rune war. Es waren einfach mehrere dekorative Muster mit nur dem kleinsten Hinweis auf ein Muster, um bei der Platzierung zu helfen.

Er wünschte, er könnte die blöde Schachtel täuschen und es durch Berührung tun, anstatt es anzusehen. Er hatte einen schnellen Blick zu den anderen riskiert, als er endlich zum letzten Segment seiner Box kam, nur um zu sehen, dass Viktor bereits fertig war, Fleur begann im Triumph zu grinsen und Fred wollte gerade in seine Box greifen.

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie sich die Hippogreife auf Fred zubewegten und sein Freund keine Chance mehr hatte. Harry wollte gerade eine Warnung ausrufen, als Fred sich wehrte, dann vor Überraschung aufschrie und auf seinem Besen zurückschreckte. Harry schnappte nach Luft und begann, sich Fred zuzuwenden. Er schoss durch die Feuerschlangen, als der Alpha-Hippogreif auf den Rotkopf traf. Harry sah zu, wie Fred vom Besen geworfen wurde und anfing zu stürzen und einen Schrei voller Schmerz und Angst ausstieß.

Der Besen Harry war zu langsam; Er konnte den Hippogreif kaum hinter sich lassen, geschweige denn Fred auffangen, bevor er auf den Boden fiel. Die großen Tiere wurden auch so positioniert, dass er einen klaren Schuss bekommen konnte, um seinen Freund mit einem Zauber zu treffen. Er würde versuchen, zu ihm zu springen, wenn er könnte, aber das gleiche Abstandsproblem war vorhanden und verhinderte, dass es funktionierte. Die _Superman Rune_ würde sowieso nicht daran arbeiten, Fred´s Größe als Passagier zu unterstützen.

Mit einer Grimasse, sah Harry eine einzige Option, um den Zwilling vor einem Aufprall mit dem sich rasch nähernden Boden zu retten. Richtig angeln und abstoßen, wechselte Harry mitten in der Luft zu Midnight und benutzte den Windläufer gegen den Besen für einen schnellen Stoß. Es war nicht wesentlich effektiv, aber es war genug. Er fiel unter den nächsten Hippogriff und konzentrierte sich auf den Schatten, den die Reihe der Kreaturen direkt auf Fred warfen.

Midnight wickelte seine Magie um ihn und fiel in den Schatten unter ihm. Er flog auf der anderen Seite auf die Oberseite des Hippogreifs über Fred hinaus. Sie waren jetzt kaum 10 Meter über dem Boden. Ohne sich Zeit zu nehmen, etwas zu tun, das über die richtige Winkelstellung hinausging, sprang Harry vom Hippogreifen ab und trieb seinen Sprung erneut mit einem Ausbruch aus dem Windläufer an. Er fing Fred´s Zauberstab in seinen Kiefern und wickelte eine Pfote um die Hüfte des Jungen mit dem Boden direkt unter ihnen. Midnight streckte verzweifelt seine Magie aus, um Fred damit einzuhüllen, während seine Augen nach einer Stelle direkt vor dem medizinischen Zelt suchten. Er konzentrierte sich auf ein schattiges Gebiet, gerade als er und Fred in ihren eigenen Schatten auf dem Boden fielen.

Schmerz und Kälte jenseits von allem, was er jemals zuvor erlebt hatte, ergriffen Midnight, als er durch die Welt der Dunkelheit zwischen den Schatten flog, während Fred sich an ihn drückte. Die Kälte und das Eis schienen in seine Seele zu sickern, und die sanfte Brise, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, wurde zu einem wütenden Hurrikan, der ihn von allen Seiten erschütterte. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper wogte, näherte sich dem Niveau an, das er in seinem ersten Jahr bei Quirrellmort gehabt hatte. Es war alles, was Midnight tun konnte, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und seine Magie ständig um Fred gewickelt zu halten, den anderen Jungen vor dem Mahlstrom zu schützen, der sie umgab.

So plötzlich wie die Qual begann ... endete es. Midnight und Fred platzten aus dem Schatten vor dem medizinischen Zelt und landeten auf dem Boden. Midnight jaulte vor Schmerzen und Qual und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, als er Fred unter sich herausrutschen ließ und der Zauberstab zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor glitt.

Fred stöhnte und rollte sich in eine sitzende Position mit seinen Armen. "Wow. Das war verdammt kalt. Danke, Harry. Ich schulde dir ernsthaft was, Kumpel."

Midnight konnte nur jämmerlich jaulen und sich fester zusammenrollen. Schüchtern hörte er Schreie und Hilferufe, als er seine Augen schloss und in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das Rascheln einer Seite, die in der Nähe umgeschlagen wurde, war leise, obwohl es genauso gut das Gebrüll eines vorbeifahrenden Lastwagens hätte sein können. Harry stöhnte, als er sich auf dieses Geräusch einließ und sich wieder in das Bewusstsein zurückzog. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch und er spürte immer noch etwas von der betäubenden Kälte tief in seinen Knochen, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm, als zu den Zeitpunkt, wo er Ohnmächtig geworden war. Es war überhaupt nicht so schlimm, verglichen mit dem, wie er sich nach einigen Trainingseinheiten mit Tonks und Flitwick gefühlt hatte. Harry´s Augen flatterten auf und er drehte sich um und versuchte, seine Brille auf ihrem üblichen Tisch zu finden, bevor sie sich selbst auf sein Gesicht gleiten ließen.

Blinzelnd einen Fokus zu bekommen,sah Harry, wie sich Shiva mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett in eine sitzende Position zurücklehnte. Sie legte das Pergament zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf. "Eines Tages, Kind, wir werden sehen, ob wir dir ein paar Kontaktlinsen oder etwas besorgen können, oder vielleicht diese neue Muggel-Operation, um deine Augen zu reparieren."

Harry antwortete auf ihr Grinsen mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Äh, ich mag die Brille. Sie hält Geistesattacken und Basilisken auf. Sie können für den Moment bleiben." Seine Fröhlichkeit verblasste und er seufzte. "Also, wie schlimm war es? Wie lange war ich weg?"

"Fast zwei Tage, Kleiner. Ich habe Dora und Hermine endlich überzeugt, vor ein paar Stunden ein bisschen zu schlafen", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die beiden haben dich vorher nur duschen lassen. Die meisten anderen waren auch da und und sind gerade weg. Daphne und Luna blieben beide fast so lange wie deine Freundinnen und sind erst gegangen, nachdem die vereinten Bemühungen von Tracey und Neville sie davon überzeugt haben. Es wäre besser, wenn du nicht mehrere Leute über dir hängen hast, wenn du aufwachst. "Ich sah Fleur einmal am Anfang, aber sie blieb nicht lange. Ich denke, sie könnte sich selbst etwas vorwerfen, obwohl es nicht dumm wäre bald mit ihr zu reden und ein wenig Verstand in ihren Vogelhirnkopf zu schlagen.

"Krum ärgerte sich tatsächlich selbst. Der Typ war damit beschäftigt, einem verdammten Donnervogel auszuweichen, um ihn beschäftigt zu halten und er denkt immer noch, dass er nicht genug getan hat, um zu helfen", sagte Shiva stirnrunzelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh und Fred und George sagen beide, dass sie ihre Erstgeborenen nach dir benennen. Ich denke, dass sie einen Jungen und ein Mädchen wollen, damit sie einen Harry und eine Harriet haben können. Bitte, was auch immer du tust, Kind, Denk nicht mal daran, dass der Gedanke eine einigermaßen gute Idee ist! " Shiva sah eher zerrissen zwischen einen Grinsen und Kichern aus. Sie beruhigte sich nach einigen Momenten und streckte die Hand aus, um seine Schulter zu drücken. "Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

"Ein bisschen wund und ein bisschen kalt, aber es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Was genau ist passiert?"

Sie wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, bevor sie antwortete: "Du bist fast gestorben, Kleiner. Pomfrey sagte, dass dein magischer Kern fast leer war, als sie zu dir kam und dass dein Körper immer noch versuchte, deine letzten Reserven zu nutzen, Das ist ein Nebeneffekt von dem … was auch immer du da gemacht hast. Wir denken, dass, als du deine Magie um Fred ausgebreitet hast um ihn zu beschützen, seine eigene Magie kämpfte dagegen an und eine verstärkende was eine verstärkte Rückkopplung zur folge hatte oder so, die deinen Magischen Kern vollständig entleerte und dich beinahe umbrachte."

"Das ... klingt richtig. Denk ich", kommentierte Harry. "Es fühlte sich zumindest so an. Ich denke, ich kann niemanden durch die Schattenreise mitnehmen, nicht wahr?"

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster. "Bitte nicht. Luna hat mit ihrem Vater gesprochen und beide sind davon überzeugt, dass Schattenpanther aus diesem Grund größtenteils ausgestorben sind. Es könnte einfacher für dich sein, wenn du jemanden mitnehmen willst, dessen Magie deine akzeptiert und sich nicht wehrt, doch selbst dann würdest dein Magischer Kern sich schnell leeren. Also bitte versuch es nicht noch einmal, Kid. "

"Fred wäre gestorben, Shiva", sagte er leise.

"Ich weiß. Und deshalb sage ich nicht, dass das was du getan hast, falsch war, Harry. Ich bitte dich nur nicht zu experimentieren, indem du versuchst, Dora oder Hermine durch die Schatten zu bringen."

"Okay. Es sei den es ist ein Notfall, da kann ich leider nichts versprechen." Harry nickte und Shiva stieß einen Atemzug aus, den sie gehalten hatte.

"Vielen Dank."

"Also ... ich habe den Schlüssel nicht bekommen, oder?" sagte Harry seufzend.

Diesmal konnte sie ihren finsteren Blick nicht zurückhalten. "Nein, hast du nicht. Die verdammte Kiste war auch verdammt nochmal offen, was hätte zählen sollen, aber du bist Fred hinterhergeflogen, bevor du den verdammten Schlüssel berührt hast. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und das Zeitlimit ist abgelaufen, bevor es jemand bemerkt hat. Die verdammte Kiste ist geschrumpft und hat den Schlüssel zerstört, und die Richter weigern sich, dir noch eine Chance zu geben, dass du die Aufgabe technisch gesehen erledigt hast." Sie begann unter dem Atem zu murmeln und Harry fing ein paar auserlesene Worte auf, die er versuchen wollte sich zu merken, um sie später an wirklich fluchwürdige Situationen zu benutzen. "Dumbledore und Umbridge argumentierten, dass, weil du den Schlüssel nicht berührt hast, du das Ereignis nicht zufriedenstellend abgeschlossen hast. Karkaroff hat sich des Urteils enthalten, Maxime hat dafür argumentiert und Bagman hat lang genug drum herum geredet, so dass seine Meinung nicht gewertet wurde. Die offizielle Feststellungsfrist ist abgelaufen. Die Mehrheit hat gewonnen. " Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn berechnend an. "Willst du deine Punktzahl, Kid?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sicher. Warum nicht? Krum war der erste, richtig?"

Sie nickte. "Ja. Er hat 46 Punkte bekommen. Sie haben ein paar davon abgezogen, weil er nicht sofort nach Abschluss der Aufgabe gegangen ist. Fleur war zweite mit 40 Punkten. Sie haben nicht gemocht, dass sie so viele kleine Kratzer und Bisse hat, völlig ignorierend dass die meisten vor einem aufgeregten Schwarm Cornwall Wichtel glücklich kamen, und sie glücklich ist, dass sie Ihr Leben und ihre Augen noch hat. Es gibt etwas, das über die Massen an agilen, schnellen und winzigen Zielen gesagt werden kann." Shiva schnaubte verärgert, ging aber weiter. "Fred war eigentlich nicht zu sehr abgelenkt, um am Ende den Fokus zu verlieren. Er hat 35 Punkte bekommen. Du ... gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass du es technisch nicht abgeschlossen hast, hast du ziemlich gut gemacht. Insgesamt 25. Umbitch gab dir natürlich 0 Karkaroff und Maxime waren mit ihren Einschätzungen eigentlich etwas fairer. Die Gesamtführung sieht bisher Fleur mit 121, Krum mit 120 und Fred und respektive du mit 112 und 107 Punkten. "

"Nun, das ist nicht so schlimm, denke ich", sagte Harry nickend. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich nach einem Moment zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse. "Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen, dass ich während der nächsten Aufgabe nicht in der Lage sein werde, was auch immer oder wer auch immer unter dem See ist, zu befreien ... Shiva was, wenn ..."

"Denk nicht mal darüber nach, Harry", sagte Shiva mit Nachdruck. "Dein _Lockpick-Runen-Tattoo_ umgeht fast jede Art von Schloss, solange es noch Zeit hat zu arbeiten. Und selbst wenn das nicht kaputt geht, kannst du es einfach zerstören, welche Bindungen dein Mädchen dort unten halten. Ich würde gerne eine Kette sehen, die ein konzentrierten Angriff deiner Runen standhalten kann, Kid."

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde, aber das würde er nicht laut sagen. Das Schicksal heraus zu fordern, war keine gute Idee, und die Aufmerksamkeit der Würfelrollenden Gottheit auf sich zu ziehen, indem man zustimmte, dass es man es auf den Versuch ankommen lassen könnte, wäre ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Ein Spiel mit Dämonenfeuer.

"Woran hast du gearbeitet, Shiva?" fragte Harry, versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

Sie streckte ihre Pergamente aus, damit er sie sehen konnte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Mit offenem Mund sah Harry mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. "Du hast es beendet?!"

"Habe ich", lächelte sie. "Wie würdest du das jetzt wieder nennen? Der _Dementor-Anker_ , richtig?" Er nickte begeistert und strahlte sie an. "Nun, ich musste ein paar Dinge ändern, damit es funktioniert, was du wolltest, Kleiner, aber das Muster sollte keine Probleme machen und trotzdem gut mit deinen anderen Tattoos funktionieren."

"Modifiziert wie?" fragte Harry.

Shiva wies auf einige Abschnitte hin, einschließlich der Seelenrune in der Mitte. "Nun, in erster Linie ist dies keine Verteidigung gegen einen Avada Kedavra. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was deine Mutter getan hat, damit dies funktioniert, aber es war nicht das. Der Avada Kedavra trennt buchstäblich die Verbindung einer Seele mit dem Körper. Dementoren auf der anderen Seite arbeiten da vollkommen anders. Dieser Abschnitt verhindert das anfängliche partielle Verschmelzen, so dass jeder mit diesem Design gegen den Kuss des Dementors immun ist. Der Prozess kann nicht abgeschlossen werden, wenn er nicht gestartet werden kann."

Harry nickte und untersuchte das Muster genauer. "Und es sieht so aus, als ob die Seele noch normal in die nächste Existenz gehen wird, wenn die Person stirbt. Das ist gut."

"Ja", schnaubte Shiva. "Deine eigene verrottende Leiche für die Ewigkeit zu besitzen, wäre nicht gerade meine Version eines lustigen Lebens nach dem Tod."

"Im Ernst." Harry´s Augen nahmen einen manischen Schimmer an und er grinste breit. "Jeder bekommt dieses Tattoo."

Shiva hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Oh? Und bei, _**jedem**_ 'meinst du ..."

"Du, ich, Nym, Mine, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Daphne, Tracey, Fleur, Amelia, Sirius, Remus, die Zwillinge, wir können Viktor, McGonagall und Flitwick fragen, ob sie das wollen, wahrscheinlich auch Bill, Ginny, Charlie, wenn sie interessiert sind, Andi und Ted, Richard und Emma, jeder Auror, der möchte, es sei denn, Nym oder Amelia sagen nein - "

"Okay, okay, ich verstehe!" Shiva fing an zu lachen und hob sarkastisch die Hände. "Als du _**'alle'**_ gesagt hast, hast du alle gemeint! Meine Güte, Harry, du denkst nie klein!"

 _"Harry!_ " Eine laute Stimme schrie von den Türen des Krankenflügels. Harry hatte es gerade geschafft, sich zur Tür zu wenden, als er von einer braunen Rakete am Bett festgenagelt wurde. _"Du bist wach! Wir waren so besorgt! Geht es dir gut?! Harry!"_ Hermine hielt ein Sperrfeuer aufrecht, bis sie in ein erleichtertes Schluchzen in seine Brust sank, als sie sich an ihn klammerte.

"Hallo, Harry. Schön, dich bei Bewusstsein zu sehen", sagte Tonks und lächelte ihn an und beschwor einen Stuhl neben dem Bett. "Wir konnten nicht wirklich schlafen, also sind wir wieder runter gekommen."

"Entschuldige, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt", sagte Harry. Er tätschelte Hermines Kopf mit einer Hand, während er sie mit der anderen über den Rücken strich. "Ich habe Shiva gerade gesagt, dass es mir gut geht."

"Gut. Du weißt, dass es fast einen Tag gedauert hat, bis wir dich dazu gebracht haben, dich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln." Tonks runzelte die Stirn und funkelte ihn an. "Es war verdammt komisch, einen Panther auf einem Krankenhausbett liegen zu sehen, Wonder Boy." Hermine packte ihn ein wenig fester und nickte gegen seine Brust. Ihr Schluchzen verlangsamte sich, als er ihr immer wieder über den Rücken streichelte.

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", sagte Harry ein wenig verzerrt. "Zu meiner Verteidigung hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich so ausgelegt sein würde. Gute Lernerfahrungen! Etwas, was ich nie tun werde!"

"Nicht lustig!" Hermine knurrte zurück und starrte ihn an. "Ernsthaft, Harry, geht es dir gut?" fragte sie, und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen.

"Ja, Mine. Ich hatte schlimmeres erlebt."

Shiva schnaubte und drückte noch einmal Harry´s Schulter, bevor sie um das Bett ging. "Ich werde Pomfrey wissen lassen, dass du wach bist, Kleiner. Bis später."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Fleur!" Rief Harry, als er sein zurückweichendes Ziel ausspähte, während er um das Gelände herumging. Fleur´s Augen weiteten sich und sie begann, ihr Tempo anzuheben und versuchte so auszusehen, als würde sie nicht rennen. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Harry zuckte zusammen und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie herum zu drehen, als sie eingeholt wurde. "Würdest du bitte aufhören, von mir wegzulaufen, Fleur!"

"Das ist nicht, was ich getan habe", sagte sie grell. Harry starrte sie direkt an und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Fleur runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Boden. "Gut. Also vielleicht habe ich mich für einen Moment zurückgezogen. Drei Aufgaben, Harry und drei mal bist du fast gestorben. Zu dieser Zeit war ich eigentlich richtig da! Und trotzdem habe ich gezögert! Ich verdiene es nicht -"

"Wag es nicht, diesen Satz zu beenden, Fleur", knurrte Harry. "Du hast nicht einmal gewusst, was ihn mir in der Sekunde vor sich ging und dieses Mal war es Fred, der in Schwierigkeiten war und ich war zufällig dabei in seine Richtung zu schauen, und konnte somit als erster reagieren. Sei nicht wie ich und beschuldige dich für etwas Dummes, das du nicht kontrollieren kannst!"

Fleur öffnete ihren Mund, um zu antworten, aber sie schloss ihn, bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte. Stirnrunzelnd verschränkte sie ihre Arme und starrte ihn an. "Du hast mir schon zweimal das Leben gerettet, ´Arry. Ich scheine dich im Stich zu lassen."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich einen wirklich schlimmen Anfall von Menschen-Retten hatte, Fleur. Das war ganz allein meine Schuld."

Fleur seufzte nur und nickte niedergeschlagen. "Tut mir leid, dass du verletzt warst, ´Arry."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Harry lächelnd. "Also weichst du mir nicht mehr aus?" Sie kicherte leise und nickte. "Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt komm, es ist Abendessen und ich muss nach dem Essen mit allen reden."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Daphne zitterte, als sie spürte, wie Harry´s Zauberstab ihr nacktes, rechtes Schulterblatt leicht berührte. "Du kannst es einfach nicht erwarten, mir mein Shirt herunter zu reißen, oder, Harry?"

"Nun, Tonks hat gesagt, dass sie etwas über andere Formen recherchieren möchte ...", zog Harry sich zurück. In der Ecke in der Nähe lachte Tonks geduckt über seinen Kommentar, während Daphne mit ihr den Kopf schüttelte.

"Bei denen wirst du besser", sagte Daphne grinsend. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf als sie ernst wurde. "Es ist ziemlich merkwürdig, auf der anderen Seite davon zu sein, weißt du."

"Erzähl mir davon", stimmte Shiva zu, kratzte an ihrem Dementor-Anker ein paar Zentimeter über ihrem Herzen. "Weißt du, Harry, ich habe dir früher in dem Jahr nicht ganz geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, dass sie jucken."

"Du gewöhnst dich daran. Ich denke, es ist deine Magie, die sich an den modifizierten Fluss in dem Bereich anpasst, und das Gefühl erzeugt", sagte Harry, während er die von Daphne gewählte Position beäugte und sie erneut mit seinem Diagramm verglich. "Jetzt seid ihr alle still. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Luna lag auf Tracey´s Schoß auf dem Sofa im Raum und Coco war über ihr. Der kleine Schnarchkackler machte extrem zufriedene Geräusche, als Luna ihn immer wieder auf und ab bewegte und kicherte über die Gesichtsausdrücke der Kreatur. Tracey sah Hermine an, die auf der Couch neben dem kleinen Tisch saß und las. "Hey Hermine", sagte sie leise, um Harry nicht zu stören, da er Daphne´s Tattoo gerade auf den Körper anbrachte, "warum war Harry so hartnäckig, dass wir das sofort machen?"

"Hmm?" murmelte die Brünette. Sie sah auf und blinzelte, bevor sie bemerkte, dass Tracey gesprochen hatte. "Oh, richtig. Er ist paranoid. Meistens habe ich Angst, dass er das Schwert von Gryffindor beschwört und damit jemanden trifft der nicht geschützt ist. Er beschwor es letzte Nacht bei Tonks und Mir."

"Oh, er nahm euch beide? Zur gleichen Zeit? Oder hast du nur zugeschaut? Sage mir, wird er der Legende gerecht?" Tracey´s Grinsen wurde immer breiter und sie fuhr fort ihr unerbittliches Hänselei von Hermines unglücklicher Ausdrucksweise. "Tonks nennt ihn Wonder Boy und ich kann nicht anders, als neugierig zu sein, ob das an seiner Ausrüstung liegt? Ist die Parselzunge für euch beide nützlich?"

Hermine klaffte wie ein Fisch mit ihrem Gesicht, das röter war als alle Haare der Weasley´s zusammen. Nach fast einer Minute stöhnte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf hereingefallen bin ... ich werde diese Verspottungen nicht beantworten. Noch nicht wenigstens. Vielleicht, wenn ich ohne zu erröten zurückfeuern kann." Hermine hielt inne und grinste böse. "Obwohl ich das sagen kann, mein Dementor-Anker ist an meinem oberen inneren Oberschenkel. Tonks hat ihren passenden Oberschenkel auf dem gegenüberliegenden Oberschenkel. Und die Positionen, die für diese Platzierung benötigt wurden, beinhalteten ziemlich viel Flexibilität auf unseren Teilen."

Tracey lachte und gab dem älteren Mädchen einen Daumen hoch. "Verrückt. Ich stimme dir zu! Ich denke, ich lass meinen Anker, auf den Rücken mache. Sollte von so ziemlich alles bedeckt sein, was ich auf diese Weise trage. Wie wäre es mit dir, Luna?"

Luna warf Coco wieder hoch und lächelte, als ihr Haustier mit einem breiten Grinsen zurückkam. "Nun, ich habe mir überlegt, den linken Unterarm zu nehmen, um zu zeigen, wo meine Treue liegt. Genau wie bei Riddle´s Leuten!" Diejenigen, die nahe genug waren, um es zu hören, konnten die kleine Blonde nur anstarren. Tracey hatte den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, aber Luna fuhr fort und ignorierte misstrauisch die ungläubigen Ausdrücke um sie herum. "Ich mag zwar die Intimität des Oberschenkels. Ich denke aber, dass ich stattdessen auf den äußeren Oberschenkel ausweichen kann. Ich kann es mit Susan zusammenpassen, wenn ich das tue!"

Tracey sah Hermine an, die nur seufzte und sich in ihrem Stuhl zurücklehnte und ihr Buch wieder herauszog. Tracey gab jede Hilfe auf und wandte sich wieder an Luna. "Ich denke, das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, Luna." Das Mädchen strahlte und Tracey seufzte leise auf, um die mögliche Krise abzuwenden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort zischte frustriert. Potter hatte einen magischen Animagus. Voldemort hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen, diese Kunst zu lernen. Es erforderte viel zu viel Zeit für relativ niedrige Gewinne. Doch Potter war es wieder einmal gelungen, die Regeln der Magie zu brechen und etwas wirklich Nützliches zu werden!

Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund, sich über den Jungen zu ärgern. Dies bestätigte nur, dass Voldemort vor all den Jahren die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, als er sich für das Halbblut statt für das Reinblut entschied. Reinblüter waren so dumm und ignorant und gingen in ihre Richtung. Sie waren unendlich viel leichter zu manipulieren und zu leiten als jene mit Muggelerfahrungen. Das war ironisch, da es die Reinblütigkeit einfacher machte, machte es aber auch das Laufen später wesentlich komplizierter. Er muss vielleicht ein Zuchtprogramm entwickeln, um nach seiner Machtübernahme neue Gene in die Inzestiösen Gene der Narren zurückzubringen.

Nichts davon war jedoch zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt wichtig. Nein, was jetzt wichtig war, war, dass Potter ihn mehr Arbeit verursachte. Es gab keine echten Animagus-Schutzzauber, die er benutzen konnte, wenn der Junge zu ihn gebracht wurde. Wenn er den Jungen nicht davon abhalten konnte, seine Form zu ändern, dann würde er die Schatten in der Nähe auf ein Minimum beschränken müssen: Niemand, der groß genug wäre, damit ein Schattenpanther hindurch schlüpfen konnte, wäre erlaubt. Es war einfach genug ... nur zeitaufwendig und nervig. Er würde Wurmschwanz Schritt für Schritt durch das ganze Ding führen müssen.

Konnte er nicht einfach zwei Kompetente Diener haben, statt nur einen?

Oh, was würde er nicht geben, Bella wieder an seiner Seite zu haben. Ah ... Bella ... nun, da war eine Idee ... er hatte geplant, zuerst etwas zu warten ... um seine Kräfte zu sammeln, bevor er im Gefängnis zuschlug. Aber er brauchte mindestens einen dogmatisch loyalen Gefolgsmann und es sah immer wahrscheinlicher aus, dass er Barty verlieren würde, bevor das Schuljahr vorbei war. Oh Barty hatte niemals direkt gesagt, dass er unter Verdacht stand, aber sein Mangel an Informationen in einigen Berichten war genauso aussagekräftig.

Es brauchte sehr wenig Einsicht, um zu verstehen, dass die Aurorin wahrscheinlich ihren Kopf in die falschen Dinge steckte. Dass die Frau noch am Leben war, bezeugte mehr ihre Intelligenz als Barty´s Versagen. Sie musste regelmäßig ihren Verdacht auf mehrere andere Personen verteilen. Barty würde seine Tarnung nicht riskieren, um den Plan nicht zum scheitern zu bringen, zumindest nicht, nachdem der Port-Schlüssel des Pokals umgeleitet worden war. Zumindest spielte er die Rolle in der Zwischenzeit bewundernswert.

Voldemort seufzte. Er hoffte, dass Barty die eventuelle Konfrontation überlebte. Gute Hilfe war nur so schwer zu finden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore blickte noch einmal auf den Vertrag von Athen. Wie der Krieg jemals begonnen hatte, war verwirrend. Da eine Rasse hauptsächlich in Ozeanen und Seen lebte und die andere weitgehend in Bergtälern lebte, konnte eine Person vergeben werden, die dachte, dass sie sich nie begegnen würden. Ein falsches Wort zwischen zwei Gästen in Atlantis und plötzlich eine einfache Beleidigung und die körperliche Auseinandersetzung verwandelten sich in einen jahrhundertelangen Krieg zwischen zwei Spezies!

Es war ein trauriger Zustand, dass die Parteien sich immer noch so uneins waren, doch ... es passte zu seinen Absichten. Dumbledore seufzte und griff nach einem Zitronenbonbon. Er lutschte an der Süßigkeiten und nickte. "Unhöflich wie es ist, müssen Opfer für das _Größere Wohl_ gemacht werden. Die ältere Schwester ist viel zu offensichtlich ein Ziel. Die Meer-Menschen werden sich ihr nicht nähern, bis die Zeit abgelaufen ist und sie die Berechtigung dafür haben. Die Jüngere … jedoch …. sie würden niemals zwei Veela in ihren Territorium dulden, und ohne seinen Schlüssel wird Harry sicher immer noch da sein und versuchen, seine Geisel zu befreien. Bis Fleur daran scheitern wird zu den Geiseln zu kommen.

"Sie werden sich die Schwester holen", Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und nahm ein weiteres Zitronenbonbon. "Und Harry wird versuchen, sie zu retten. Mit etwas Glück wird er es vielleicht schaffen ... Ich hoffe natürlich, dass er es tut ... Mehr als wahrscheinlich werden beide sterben ..."

Fawkes summte traurig. Dumbledore seufzte und stand auf, um seinen Vertrauten anzusehen. "Ich weiß, dass es traurig ist, alter Freund. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass ein dritter Dunkler Lord durch meine eigene Schöpfung an die Macht kommt. Es ist besser so. Die Prophezeiung wird immer noch erfüllt sein. Und ... auch wenn Harry Potter nicht der _**eine**_ ist." sicherlich ist Neville Longbottom stark genug geworden, um Lord Voldemort zu bedrohen ... Ja ... wenn Barty aus irgendeinem Grund nicht als Voldemort´s Handlanger getötet wird ... Fawkes? "

Der Phönix schüttelte den Kopf und stieß einen weiteren traurigen Triller aus. Er beugte sich vor und gab Dumbledore ein zärtliches ziepen mit dem Schnabel, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Als Fawkes die Mitte des Raumes erreichte, verschwand er in einer Flammenkugel.

"Hmm", grübelte Dumbledore und rieb sich den Bart. "Fawkes war seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr allein weg. Na ja, er wird bald zurück sein. Er kam bisher immer zurück." Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und bewegte sich zurück zu seinem Tisch. "Ich nehme an, es ist immer möglich, dass Harry gefühllos genug geworden ist, das Mädchen völlig zu ignorieren ... Nun, wenn er das tut, wird sein Ruf in Trümmern liegen und seine mächtige Hilfe wird mehrere große Schritte zurück machen. Egal, welche Entscheidung der Junge trifft, ist dies sicherlich der beste Weg."

"Jetzt, muss ich herauszufinden, wie man das Mädchen dazu bringt zu helfen."


	30. Lakes and Allegiances

**Lakes and Allegiances**

"Zurück von dem Versuch, die Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass du reicher als die Kobolde bist?" fragte Narzissa mit einem spöttischen Schnauben, als Lucius Malfoy das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er warf ihrem Kommentar einen finsteren Blick zu und schenkte sich einen Drink ein.

"Die skandinavischen Vertreter ließen sich leicht davon abbringen, Probleme zu verursachen. Ich brauchte nicht einmal ein Zehntel der Bestechungsgelder, die typisch für Fudge waren. Es war fast lächerlich. Die Franzosen aber," Lucius 'finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. "Diese Käsefresser würden keine Barbaren sein. Ich weiß, dass es ein schlaues Geschäft ist, wenn es ihnen ins Gesicht gehalten wird. Wir haben nur Glück, dass ihr Champion nicht der Verletzte war. Ich wäre vielleicht nicht in der Lage gewesen, Fudge zu retten, wäre das passiert."

Narzissa lachte. "Dieser Idiot wird dieses Land zerstören. Er macht schon einen tollen Job."

"Dieser, _Idiot_ ist der beste, billigste, formbarste und am höchsten platzierte Vermögenswert, den diese Familie je gesehen hat!" erwiderte er.

Sie schnaubte spöttisch und zeigte, was sie von dieser Behauptung hielt. "Und er wird uns alle in den Dreck ziehen mit seinem blinden Beharren darauf, diese ... Frau zu beschützen. Dieses dumme Turnier kommt nicht einmal dazu, dass sie subtil ist", sagte Narzissa und starrte Lucius an. "Den Ruf von Harry Potter zu schädigen ist eine Sache, eine einfache Sache, aber aktiv zu versuchen, eine alte Linie zu beenden, ist etwas völlig anders. Der Zauber -Gamot wird sich ihm zuwenden und du wirst im Kreuzfeuer gefangen sein."

Lucius deutete darauf abweisend. "Weder das Zauber -Gamot noch das Volk werden so etwas tun. Ich habe Kimmkorn verloren, diese dumme, unvorsichtige Frau ... aber ich kontrolliere immer noch den Propheten. Sie werden nie etwas drucken, was Fudge zu sehr verunglimpft. Außerdem ... seit wann interessierst du dich dafür? "

Narzissa schüttelte ihren Kopf über seine Arroganz und seine Ignoranz. "Ich habe mich immer um endende Linien gekümmert, Liebster", schnappte Narzissa finster, das Gift tropfte praktisch von ihrem Tonfall. "Reinblütig zu sein, bedeutete früher etwas in diesem Land. Wir pflegten die Traditionen der Familie, uralte Traditionen sowohl persönlich als auch national zu bewahren, und wir konnten unsere Vorfahren auf die ursprünglichen Siedler zurückführen. Nun bedeutet es ein 'Reinblüter' zu sein, nur Zerstörung und Korruption. Es ist nicht genug, dass du meinen Sohn mit deinen Hass und Ansichten vergiftest, aber jetzt vergiftest du wieder das Land. "

Lucius 'Hand umklammerte sein Glas, als er über Narzissa´s Arroganz spottete. Wie konnte sie es wagen, etwas über sein Kind zu sagen? "Draco war nie dein Sohn. Er ist mein Erbe!" knurrte Lucius. "Ich werde ihn weiterhin in den richtigen Überzeugungen aufziehen, so wie ich es für richtig halte, und du wirst weiterhin ruhig bleiben, wenn du deinen Lebensstil aufrechterhalten willst. Du glaubst sicher an die gleichen Überzeugungen wie ich, oder? Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir überhaupt noch darüber diskutieren. "

Narzissa warf ihre Hände in die Luft. Hatte er überhaupt etwas gehört, was sie gerade gesagt hatte? "Wir unterhalten uns weiter, weil dein winziges Gehirn den Unterschied zwischen Tradition und Bigotterie nicht sieht. Ich versuche die Regeln zu respektieren, auf denen unsere Gesellschaft aufgebaut ist, das ist alles. Eine Gesellschaft, die stagnieren und ohne neues Blut hin und wieder sterben wird. Das würdest du verstehen, wenn du jemals Geschichte studiert hättest. "

Lucius starrte seine Frau für einige Momente an. Langsam stellte er sein Glas ab und sagte: "Du solltest gut aufpassen, was du sagst, Frau. Das Dunkle Mal wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis unser alter Meister zurückkehrt."

"Er war nie mein Meister. Ich habe vielleicht die pflichtbewusste Frau in der Öffentlichkeit gespielt, aber dieser Verrückte würde alles, woran ich je geglaubt habe, den Erdboden gleich machen, wenn er die entsprechende Laune hat. Alles, was ihn jemals kümmerte, war Macht und welche Idioten ihn folgen. Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran, wie du nur sein Werkzeug bist ", sagte sie und verengte ihre Augen. "Du fällst schnell in alte Muster, Lucius, und das einzige, was mich all die Jahre still gehalten hat, ist mir dank dir weggerissen worden."

Lucius stand auf und lachte spöttisch. "Pass auf dich auf, Narzissa. Es ist dumm, mich zum Narren halten zu wollen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord zurückkommt ... kann ich dich vielleicht nicht beschützen."

Sie lachte, um den Schauer der Angst, der ihr den Rücken hinauflief, zu verbergen, und um ihn zu ärgern. "Oh? Und du würdest mich an seinen Hof bringen, um sie zu unterhalten, während Draco zuschaut, oder?"

"Es würde ihm gut tun, sich zu erinnern, was mit denen geschieht, die den Meister denunzieren." Lucius fegte aus dem Raum, seine Robe wehte hinter ihm her.

Narzissa wurde alleine gelassen und starrte ins Feuer und überlegte, ob diese frustrierende Gratwanderung es wert war, weiter zu machen. Draco war für sie fast verloren, Lucius hatte das sehr gründlich gemacht. Der Junge mochte sich immer noch um sie kümmern, aber er hörte nicht auf sie oder glaubte nichts, was sie sagte. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord wirklich zurückkehren würde, würden noch mehr alte Familien und Wissen in den Feuern des Krieges verloren gehen. Ein Krieg, der viel ausgeglichener aussah als der erste. Sie hatte beim ersten Mal keine andere Wahl gehabt, als Orion diese Ehe unterschrieben hatte. Doch im Vergleich zu damals ... gab es jetzt einen neuen Lord Black. Vielleicht jemand, der ihr helfen würde, wenn sie den ersten Schritt machen würde?

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry starrte von seinem Platz unter seinem Lieblingsbaum auf den Schwarzen See. Der Riesenkrake hatte sich in passender Nachahmung des Jonglieren dazu entschlossen, mehrere Steine in die Luft zu werfen. Eine Vorstellung, die viel unterhaltsamer und humorvoller gewesen wäre, Wären seine Gedanken nicht mit Sorge um die Vierte Aufgabe morgen vernebelt.

Sie hatten alles getan, um sich vorzubereiten. Er hatte Flossen gekauft, den Aguamenti Maxima Zauber geübt, einen zusätzlichen _Atemspender_ gebaut, die Karte von Myrthe studiert, sein Lockpick Tattoo getestet und alle zwei Stunden fortwährend Aufspürung-Zauber auf Hermine, Tonks und Shiva gelegt ... Harry seufzte schwer.

Er hörte sanfte Schritte und entdeckte eine Spur von Rosmarin, das Daphne gern trug. Er hatte einen etwas besseren Geruchssinn bemerkt, seit er die Kontrolle über Midnight erlangt hatte, und es half, einige Leute aufzuspüren. "Besorgt?" fragte das Slytherin Mädchen, setzte sich neben ihn und beobachtete den Riesenkraken.

Harry nickte düster. "Zumindest in den ersten drei Jahren war nur ich in Gefahr. Aber dieses Jahr ... wenn ich es vermassle, könnte einer von euch sterben ..."

Daphne schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das mag zwar technisch wahr sein, aber wir beide wissen, dass es nicht passieren wird, Harry. Du bist viel zu stur, um einen der Menschen, die dich interessieren, so sterben zu lassen. Dein Glück mag schrecklich sein, aber wie Neville es liebt zu sagen, es ist das _"schlimmste Glück aller Zeiten"_. Etwas Schlimmes wird fast sicher passieren, aber du wirst heil aus der Sache herauskommen, genau wie deine Geisel."

"Ich hoffe es", murmelte er.

Daphne drehte sich verzweifelt zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an. Sie streckte die Hand aus und hob sein Kinn in einer Hand, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, in ihre Augen zu starren. "Harry Potter, hör auf schlecht zu reden und über etwas verzweifelt zu sein, was noch nicht einmal passiert ist. Du bist ein Gryffindor. Diese Idioten stürmen vorwärts wie Narren und die eine oder andere Sache klappt. Dieses Verhalten ist sehr unangemessen für einen _Slytherin -Schlächter_."

Harry´s Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Ich mochte diesen Titel nie, weißt du das?"

Sie zuckte philosophisch mit den Schultern. "Nicht mein Problem. Wir haben es beide verdient und du musst weiterhin damit leben. Du bist bereit für morgen." Sie ließ sein Kinn los und blickte zurück auf den Riesenkraken. "Außerdem wirst du mit drei anderen Freunden da drin sein. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Harry. Je mehr du dich selbst fertig machst, desto schlimmer wird es sein. Benutze deine Okklumentik und dämpfe es, wenn es nötig ist."

"Du hast Recht", sagte er nickend. "Ich muss morgen auf die Aufgabe vorbereitet sein, aber das wird nicht passieren, wenn ich nicht essen oder schlafen kann. Danke, Daphne."

"Gern geschehen, Harry." Daphne verfiel in Schweigen, und beide beobachteten weiterhin leise, wie der große Riesenkraken im nahen Wasser spielte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Später in der Nacht saß Harry auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem Arm um Hermines Schulter und mit den anderen strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand, die in seinem Schoß lag. "Ich möchte diesen Ort nicht verlassen", murmelte er.

Hermine kicherte und lehnte sich vor, um seine Wange zu küssen. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Nacht im Raum verbringen können, aber es ist besser, sie einen von uns nehmen zu lassen, anstatt sie zu zwingen, jemanden zu benutzen, der sich im Raum versteckt hat."

"Macht das nicht einfacher", sagte er seufzend.

"Ich weiß, Harry." Hermine setzte sich sanft auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Okay. Es ist spät genug und wir brauchen beide etwas Schlaf. Du hast den Aufspürung-Zauber schon früher auf Nym und Shiva angewandt."

Seufzend zog Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und übertrug den Aufspürung-Zauber auf Hermine. "Morgen wird alles schief gehen."

"Es wird dir gut gehen, Harry. Und wir anderen auch." Hermine lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken zog sie sich zurück und lächelte. "Schlaf ein wenig, Harry. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

"Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." Sie umarmten sich und gingen die Treppen zu ihren jeweiligen Betten hinauf, um nicht an all die Wege zu denken, an denen die Aufgabe schiefgehen konnte.

Lavender und Parvati waren immer noch im Badezimmer und Hermine war kaum fertig damit, in ihr Nachthemd zu wechseln, als Professor McGonagall in den Schlafsaal kam. "Miss Granger? Ich muss Sie bitten, mit mir zu kommen."

Hermine zog ihre Schultern zusammen und stand gerader. "Sehr gut, Professor. Darf ich wieder in meine normale Kleidung anziehen?"

"Wozu auch immer?" fragte McGonagall verwirrt. "Das sollte nur eine schnelle Konversation mit dem Schulleiter sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher über den Inhalt, aber sicherlich in Anbetracht der Stunde, in den er sie gerade sprechen möchte."

"Ich werde morgen Harry´s Geisel für die Aufgabe sein, Professor", sagte Hermine, als sie ihr Kleid auszog und anfing, wieder an ihre normale Kleidung an zuziehen. "Das scheint ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich würde lieber nicht vor dem gesamten Publikum in meinen Nachtdingen ausgestellt sein."

"Geisel?" McGonagalls Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. "Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon gehört habe ..."

Hermine schnürte ihre Schuhe zu und stand auf. "Nun, Professor, ich schätze, Sie sind nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden. Willkommen in unserer Welt." Sie ging vor McGonagall hinaus und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände zu verstecken. Ihr brüsker Tonfall und ihre Worte waren nicht einmal durch die Sorge zu erkennen, die im Inneren aufkam. "Hallo, George. Ich schätze, du bist es und nicht Alicia", sagte sie, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat und den zweiten rothaarigen Zwilling sah. Er nickte als Antwort und stimmte mit ihr überein.

McGonagall´s Lippen verengten sich zu einen Strich, als sie ihre Lieblingsschülerin und den ärgerlichsten Witzbold aus dem Porträt-Loch folgte. "Wenn diese Narren meine Löwen gefährden, wenn sie nicht einmal freiwillig teilnehmen wollen ...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, als sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. "Du weißt besser, was du tust, Albus."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Als Harry es zum Frühstück schaffte, war er kurz davor, einen Beruhigungstrank einzunehmen. Als er Tonks am Tisch sah, knurrte er und setzte sich neben sie. "Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, dass sie spät dran ist."

Tonks seufzte und drückte sein Knie. "Hallo, Harry. Also wird es Hermine sein?"

"Sie kam nie aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal und Lavender sagte, sie hätte sie seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Harry und nahm ein Stück Toast in seinen Mund.

"Der Aufspürung-Zauber ist noch aktiv?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich versuchte ihn zu prüfen, als sie nicht auftauchte. Nichts."

Tonks seufzte und verlagerte ihr Knie für eine kurze Umarmung. "Es wird ihr gut gehen, Harry. Unser Wonder Boy versagt nicht. Er wird vielleicht verprügelt, aber er hat uns noch nicht im Stich gelassen."

Harry erschauderte und lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung. "Bitte sag so was nicht, Nym", flüsterte er kaum laut genug, dass sie es hören konnte. "Fordere das Schicksal nicht so heraus."

"Champions!" sagte Dumbledore und lächelte majestätisch. "Begebt euch bitte zum Schwarzen See. Die vierte Aufgabe wird in Kürze beginnen." Als er sich wieder hinsetzte, brachen laute Geräusche und aufgeregte Gespräche in der Großen Halle aus. Alle fingen an, ihre Sachen zusammen zu raffen und begannen, zu den Zuschauerplätzen zu gehen.

"Komm schon, Wonder Boy. Lass uns unser Mädchen zurückholen", sagte Tonks, zog Harry auf seine Füße und marschierte mit ihm nach draußen.

Fred und Viktor hörten auf, als sie die Türen verließen. Fred runzelte die Stirn, keine der üblichen leichten Anwesenden. "George wurde heute Morgen vermisst. Sie nehmen Geiseln anstelle von Dingen."

Viktor nickte. "Ja. Millie hat mich heute morgen getroffen. Sie war auch nicht anwesend."

"Hermine wurde letzte Nacht auch mitgenommen", kommentierte Harry leise. "Hat jemand Fleur gesehen?" Dreifaches verneinendes Kopfschütteln später, wurde seine Frage beantwortet, was Harry´s Sorge veranlasste, erneut zu spucken.

Sie waren fast bis zum Seeufer, bevor der französische Champion gesichtet wurde. Ihre Haare flogen wild hinter ihr her, als sie schwer atmend zu der Gruppe rannte. "´Arry! Sie ist weg! Sie haben sie genommen! Diese Bastarde haben sie genommen! Tonks, Fred, Viktor, hat jemand von euch sie gesehen ?!"

"Wen, Fleur?" fragte Harry, packte ihre Schultern und versuchte ihre Hysterie zu lindern. "Wen haben sie für deine Geisel genommen?"

"Meine Schwester!" Fleur weinte. "Sie nahmen meine Schwester! In den See mit den Meer-Menschen!"

Fred und Viktor runzelten die Stirn, schienen aber nicht die Bedeutung von Fleur´s Bedrängnis zu erkennen. Harry und Tonks hingegen fluchten laut und rannten sofort mit Fleur auf den See zu. Sie blieben vor dem Dock stehen, wo Bagman stand und grinsten sie an. "Ich mag den Enthusiasmus, aber wir haben immer noch ein paar -", begann er zu sagen, bevor er sich unterbrach, als eine halb verwandelte Veela mit zwei teilweise geformten Feuerbällen vor ihm stand.

"Wir fangen jetzt an, danke", sagte Harry mit Eis in seiner Stimme und Feuer in seinen Augen.

"Du weißt nicht einmal, worum es geht", sagte der Beamte des Ministeriums stirnrunzelnd und hob seine Hände, um sich langsam von Fleur zurückzuziehen.

"Zum Dorf der Meer-Menschen gehen. Das öffnen, was unsere Geisel festhält. Die Geiseln retten. Und zurück kehren. Alles in weniger als einer Stunde", sagte Fred fast so kalt wie Harry. "Nicht kompliziert. Lass das dumme Ding beginnen, damit wir unsere Leute retten können."

"Ja, nun, du siehst, wir müssen auf alle Zuschauer warten. Die Aufgabe sollte offiziell in ein paar Minuten beginnen und -"

Viktor fixierte den Mann an und hob seinen Zauberstab an seine Kehle, um einen schnellen Sonorus -Zauber zu erzeugen. "Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Diese Aufgabe wird früher beginnen, weil sie ... Menschen entführt haben, und wir dafür sorgen wollen, dass sie nicht länger als nötig unter Wasser bleiben müssen.. Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis." Er beendete den Zauber und kehrte zu Bagman zurück. "Starten Sie die Aufgabe."

Bagman schluckte und sah hinter sich. Umbridge lächelte und trat vor. "Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen auf den Start warten. Es ist nur fair zu ...", unterbrach sie abrupt, als fünf Zauberstäbe mit leuchtenden Spitzen auf sie zeigten. Fleur hatte sich fast vollständig auf ihre Harpyie-Form verwandelt, was die Bedrohung noch weiter verstärkte.

Harry sprach sehr fest und sehr langsam. "Wir werden sofort anfangen, Madame Umbridge. Sie hindern uns daran, Geiseln zu retten. Wir wären alle vollkommen berechtigt, Sie niederzuschlagen, und da dies eine offizielle Aufgabe ist, würden wir nicht einmal dafür belangt werden. Gehen Sie zur Seite."

Umbridge runzelte die Stirn und trat zurück. Bagman folgte ihr schnell, als die drei Schulleiter endlich hervorkamen. "Was soll das ganze hier bedeuten?" fragte Dumbledore die Champions an.

Tonks trat vor die Gruppe. "Macht euch fertig, Jungs. Ich habe 30 Sekunden Zeit, um die Aufgabe zu starten, denn dann springen die Champions ins Wasser. Eine Veela im Wasser ist schlimm genug, aber zwei da unten ... Ich stelle die Vernunft von Ihnen allen in Frage!."

Maxime runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinen Sie damit?"

Tonks knurrte. "Was ich damit meine? Du dumme, nachlässige Schlampe! Du -"

"Tonks, wir sind bereit! Lass sie das verdammte Ding beginnen!" Harry schrie über seine Schulter und warf ihr seinen Runen-Gürtel und Klamotten zu. Er trug einen einfachen Neoprenanzug, während Viktor und Fred nur Badehosen trugen. Fleur war in einem Stück Badeanzug und alle standen in der Nähe der Kante des Docks.

Tonks nickte und wandte sich an Bagman. "Starte die Aufgabe."

Der Mann schluckte erneut und hob seinen Zauberstab, bevor die Schulleiter noch etwas sagen konnten. Ein Kanonenschuss ertönte und drei der Champions sprangen ins Wasser, nachdem sie ihre Zaubersprüche gesprochen hatten und in Viktors Fall, Dianthuskraut gegessen hatten. Harry rief sofort seine Runensteine von Tonks zurück. Er schlang den Atemregler um seinen Hals und zog seine Extraversion aus dem Gürtel, um sie in den Rucksack um seine Taille zu legen. Er befestigte einen aktivierte Reducio Rune an seiner Schulter mit einem Klebezauber, um den Weg zu beleuchten, und wickelte seine Runen-Schnur um seine linke Hand. Schließlich rief er die Flossen herbei, um die er Sirius gebeten hatte, und sprang in den See.

Harry begann sofort zu schwimmen und folgte den Anweisungen, mit denen Myrthe ihnen geholfen hatte. Die ersten paar Minuten waren leicht, da er einfach den Felsvorsprüngen entlang des Meeresbodens folgen musste, die ziemlich markant waren. Sobald er diese jedoch passierte, geriet er in den schwierigsten Teil: Eine Sperre aus Seetang, der mehr oder weniger keinerlei Markierungen aufwies. Wenn er sich in diesem Teil verirrte, würde es eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder auf Kurs war.

Harry war fast daran vorbei, als er mehrere Strähnen sah, die brutal herumschlugen. Ein Meer-Mensch schwebte über dem gewalttätigen Seetang mit einem Hippocampus neben ihm. Der Meer-Mensch hatte ein räuberisches Grinsen im Gesicht und streichelte liebevoll das Seepferdchen. Ein Gefühl der Angst kroch Harry´s Wirbelsäule hoch und er drehte sich um, um in den Seetang zu steigen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur war überglücklich gewesen, als es ihrer Familie gelungen war, eine Auszeit zu nehmen, um die vierte Aufgabe zu sehen. Es war der letzte vor dem Finale, und obwohl es für das Publikum ein bisschen langweilig sein könnte, war das Wissen, dass ihre Familie da war, um moralische Unterstützung zu leisten, ein unglaubliches Auftriebserlebnis. Natürlich war Harry´s ständige Zusicherung in den Wochen davor auch wunderbar. Der junge Mann öffnete sich langsam für sie und suchte nach weiteren Möglichkeiten, mit ihr alleine zu sein, ob sie nun einfach lernten, trainierten oder sich entspannten. Es gab ihr Hoffnung, dass Harry, vielleicht am Ende des Jahres, bereit sein würde, sie in seine wachsende Familie aufzunehmen.

Und dann war Gabrielle dazu gekommen, und war am Morgen nicht auffindbar.

Ihre Eltern hatten es zunächst nicht gemerkt, sondern nur angenommen, Gabi sei geflohen, um Fleur so zu belästigen, wie sie es normalerweise bei einem Besuch tat. Ihre Abwesenheit war nur aufgefallen, als Fleur kam, um sie beide zu begrüßen, kurz bevor die Aufgabe beginnen sollte, und sie erkundigten sich, wo Gabrielle war. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Fleur merkte, dass die Organisatoren beschlossen hatten, ihre kleine Schwester als Geisel zu benutzen.

Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht, ihre anderen Champions zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dass sie, vielleicht falsch lag und Gabrielle bei den Helden ihrer Kindheit war. Aber nein. Ein Blick auf die kleine Gruppe, die auf den See zuging, hatte diese falsche Hoffnung zerstört.

Als sie ins Wasser trat, konnte sie kaum noch denken, krank vor Sorge und Angst, dass es ihnen gelungen war, ihre Schwester in diesen Albtraum zu ziehen. Sie hatte sich nicht daran erinnert, die fünf Minuten zu warten, die Harry brauchte, um sich vorzubereiten, und stattdessen war sie sofort abgehauen. Viktor und Fred hatten sie schnell hinter sich gelassen, denn Schwimmen war nicht gerade etwas, was sie oft tat, aber das war nicht wichtig. Zu Gabrielle zu kommen war wichtig. Wenn sie für den ersten Teil alleine war, bis Harry sie eingeholt hatte, dann sei es so.

Das war, als die Grindeloh zuschlugen. Fleur war relativ niedrig über den Seetang geschwommen, um etwas Zeit zu sparen, als sie spürte, wie eine kleine Faust ihren Knöchel packte und sie in den Unterwasserwald schleppte. Fleur schrie überrascht auf und ließ durch ihren Kopfblasenzauber einen Strom von Blasen los. Sie streckte ihren Zauberstab nach dem unsichtbaren Angreifer aus und Fleur sprach einen stummen Schneidfluch aus. Ein leises Schmerzgrunzen durchdrang das Wasser, als die Hand sie losließ. Nach oben schwimmend versuchte Fleur, in klares Wasser zurück zu kommen, wurde aber sofort von nicht einer, sondern fünf Händen festgehlten. Fleur schrie erneut, als sich mehrere Gebisse in ihre Arme und Beine bohrten.

Sie schlug heftig zurück und schaffte es, einen der Angreifer abzuwerfen. In diesem Moment sah sie den Meer-Menschen, der sie mit einem breiten Grinsen direkt über dem Seetang beobachtete. Er machte eine Handbewegung und Fleur spürte, wie ihre Glieder zu beiden Seiten festgezogen wurden. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als der Meer-Mensch den Kopf eines Hippocampus leicht zur Seite zog. Verzweifelt versuchte sie mehrere Zaubersprüche aus der ganzen Welt zu zaubern, aber alles verpuffte, sie hatte noch keinen von ihnen still oder ohne Zauberstab geübt ...

Der Meer-Mensch nickte zufrieden und schlug den Hippocampus auf der rechten Seite. Das Biest wogte und kam nahe genug an Fleur vorbei, dass sie leicht in seinem Kielwasser gezogen wurde. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, dass sie vielleicht Glück gehabt hatte und der Meer-Mensch sein Pferd nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie versuchte, Luft zu holen und einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie sie sich davon befreien und ihre Schwester retten könnte.

In diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kopfblasenzauber durchbohrt worden war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry schwamm an dem Meer-Menschen und seinem Reittier vorbei und in den klirrenden Seetang. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie Fleur von mehreren Grindeloh´s festgehalten wurde, die aus mehreren Schnitten und Schnittwunden bluteten. Er hatte kaum die Hand gehoben, als sie plötzlich einen schluchzenden Atemzug schluckte und sich beruhigte, bevor sie begann, frei in den Armen ihrer Angreifer mit geschlossenen Augen zu treiben. Harry knurrte und hörte auf, seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Stattdessen lenkte er so viel Magie wie er konnte in das das _Boomstone- Tattoo_ auf seinen rechten Handrücken.

Als der lokalisierte Schweigezauber um ihn herum ins Leben trat, sah Harry, wie die Grindeloh´s flohen und einen kurzen Blick auf den Meer-Menschen erhaschten, der seine Hände über seine Ohren hielt und in das Seetang fiel, während der Hippocampus so schnell davon trieb, wie sein Schwanz es schaffte. Er ließ die Magie auslaufen, ergriff Fleur und zog seinen Ersatz-Atemschutz heraus. Er drückte diesen in ihre Hand und wickelte es mit zarter Hand um sie herum. Er zwang sie zu atmen. Der Stein würde nicht funktionieren, wenn sie nicht wieder anfing zu atmen.

Ohne eine Bewegung zu sehen, schlang Harry einen Arm um ihre Taille und schwamm verzweifelt zur Oberfläche. Sie waren immer noch nahe genug am Ufer des Sees, dass sie nicht zu tief waren ... aber es dauerte immer noch viel zu lange, um an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Sobald ihre Köpfe die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen, drehte Harry sich zum Dock um und betete, dass seine gerade entwickelte Idee funktionieren würde. Er griff mit der Runen-Schnur nach oben, traf auf die Kante des Docks und zog.

Erstaunlicherweise tat sein hastiger Plan genau das, was er gehofft hatte: Er und Fleur schossen auf das Dock, genau dorthin, wo seine Schnur den Fixpunkt hatte. Sein Arm fühlte sich an, als würde er aus der Steckdose gezogen werden, aber er hielt sich fest und sie landeten in wenigen Sekunden auf dem Dock. Er ließ die Rune wieder zur Ruhe kommen und zog Fleur auf die flache Oberfläche.

"Atme, Fleur! Atme!" Harry beugte sich hinunter und fing an, sie wiederzubeleben. Es war eines der Dinge, die Tonks ihnen in den Morgentrainingseinheiten beigebracht hatte und er betete, dass es jetzt tatsächlich etwas tun würde. Alles, was er brauchte, war ein reflexartiges Keuchen und ... Fleur hustete heftig, und ein paar Meter über ihnen regnete Wasser aus der Luft auf ihre Köpfe. "Ja!"

Fleur atmete erneut keuchend ein und ließ eine kleine Menge Wasser erneut regnen, bevor ihre Augen aufflatterten. Harry hörte Schreie näher kommen, aber er ignorierte sie. "Fleur? Geht es dir gut? Kannst du mich hören?"

"Arry?" murmelte sie schwach und blinzelte zu ihm auf. "Dieser Meer-Mensch ... Gabrielle! Ich muss -"

"Du gehst nicht zurück! Du kannst dich kaum bewegen, du bist fast ertrunken und du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht!" schrie Harry. "Gib mir deinen Schlüssel!" Fleur zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie schwach nach einem Beutel an ihrem Bein griff. Harry drückte sofort seine Hand nach vorne und zog den Schlüssel, den sie von der dritten Aufgabe erhalten hatte, heraus. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Ich schwöre Dir, Fleur, ich werde deine Schwester rausholen."

Die Richter und Pomfrey erreichten sie gerade, als Harry sich umdrehte und zurück ins Wasser tauchte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry trat in das Dorf der Meer-Menschen, als seine Uhr klickte, um zu zeigen, dass 50 Minuten vergangen waren. Er ging in rasendem Tempo weiter, bis er im Dorfzentrum war, bevor das Zeitlimit abgelaufen war. Als Harry weiter schwamm, sah er Hermine und das kleine Mädchen, das er für Fleur´s Schwester gehalten hatte, an die beiden äußersten Säulen gebunden. Die Haare beider Mädchen waren um ihre Gesichter geschlungen, die junge Veela hatte einen goldenen Farbton, der sie wie einen Engel aussehen ließ. Der leichte Strom von Blasen, die aus ihren Mündern kamen, ließ Harry wissen, dass sie in einen Zauberschlaf waren und nicht wie Fleur fast gestorben waren. Rund um die Plattform standen fast zwei Dutzend Meer-Menschen, die alle große, böse aussehende Dreizacke trugen. Der Mann direkt in der Mitte der Gruppe blickte auf eine behelfsmäßige Uhr auf der Rückseite des Standes und drehte sich zu Gabrielle um.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, verlangsamte sich jedoch, als er sah, dass die Gruppe noch nichts getan hatte. Er hatte noch Zeit. Er kämpfte gegen alles, was ihn dazu brachte, das kleine Mädchen jetzt zu holen, wandte sich ab und schwamm zu Hermine. Er wäre nicht in der Lage, sie zu befreien und die Meer-Menschen zu bekämpfen, aber wenn sie nicht wussten, dass er versuchte Gabrielle und Hermine zu retten, könnte er es schaffen.

Er kam neben der eleganten Kette her, die Hermine an der Felsensäule hielt und streckte sich mit seiner linken Hand aus, wobei er das Lockpick -Tattoo auf das Vorhängeschloss an ihrer Taille drückte. Er spürte, wie die Magie stärker wurde und begann, die Magie in das große Schloss zu schieben. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr hatte Harry´s Augen geweitet. Es war weniger als eine Minute übrig. Nicht genug Zeit, um seine Rune arbeiten zu lassen und zu Gabrielle zu kommen, bevor die Meer-Menschen reagieren würden.

Mit finsterer Miene warf Harry Vorsicht in den Wind und bewegte sich hinter Hermine. Er atmete tief durch, reihte sich an den Ketten auf und brachte seine Arme zusammen. Die Lava-Bombe erwachte zum Leben, als sich die Rune an jedem Arm berührte und eine Gicht aus Lava direkt vor ihm ausbrach. Er schrie vor Schmerzen, als das Wasser um seine Unterarme zu Dampf aufflammte, Harry drehte sich und der Lavastrom starb. Er zischte im Wasser, das über die Verbrennungen an seinen Armen raste, zog Hermine von den jetzt zerstörten Ketten und ging zu Gabrielle hinüber.

Ein dumpfer Ton ertönte hinter ihm, als er Fleur´s Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und es aufschloss. Aus dem Kreis der Meer-Menschen kamen gleichermaßen Freuden- und Frustration-Geräusche. Gabrielle´s Augen flatterten auf und sie atmete ein, bevor sie hustete und ihren Mund schloss. Ihre Hände flatterten zu ihrer Kehle. Harry knurrte wieder. Natürlich würde der Zauber genau nach einer Stunde nachlassen! Zum Glück konnte er fühlen, dass Hermine noch immer in seinen Armen lag. Harry griff nach seinem Ersatz-Atemregler, um ihn der kleinen Veela zu geben, nur um in die Leere zu greifen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er bemerkte, dass er es Fleur bereits gegeben hatte und vergessen hatte, es zu greifen, als er zurück in den See sprang.

Gabrielle war nur ein paar Sekunden wach gewesen und sah aus, als wäre sie in Panik geraten. Harry war kurz davor in Panik zu geraten. Der Atemschutz wurde nicht für die Arbeit mit zwei Personen entwickelt. Bei zwei Lungensätzen würde jeder nur die Hälfte seines Volumens durch Luft ersetzen, während die andere Hälfte mit der Flüssigkeit gefüllt wäre, die sie normalerweise einatmeten. Er wusste genug Grundlagenbiologie, um zu wissen, dass es auch ein Todesurteil sein könnte, so viel Flüssigkeit in der Lunge zu haben.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und tat das einzige, was er tun konnte - er atmete einmal tief durch und riss die _Atemrune_ von seinem Hals und legte sie auf Gabrielle´s Hals. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, aber sie atmete tief ein und sah ihn schockiert an. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Harry versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, obwohl der Anführer, der einen tiefen donnernden Ruf ausstieß, das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht wischte. Die Meer-Menschen stürmten mit ihren Dreizacken voran. Harry wickelte Gabrielle in seinen freien Arm und aktivierte seinen Boomstone erneut. Die meisten Meer-Menschen fielen zurück, hielten sich die Ohren zu und zitterten.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und begann auf die Oberfläche zu zu schwimmen. Gabrielle umklammerte den Runenstein mit einer Hand um ihren Hals und Harry um die Taille mit der anderen. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand geballt, aber mit Hermine unter seinem Arm war es meistens nutzlos. Gabrielle war wach und hielt zumindest mit seiner linken Hand eine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit.

Er wollte versuchen, nach der Atemrune zu greifen, um einen kurzen Schluck Luft zu holen, als ein weiterer Schlachtruf von unten ertönte und er einen Meer-Menschen auf dem Rücken eines Hippocampus auf die Gruppe zu schwimmen sah. Er schwamm immer weiter auf die Oberfläche zu und war so stark verdreht, dass er einen Knüppel auf dem Weg des Mannes durch das Knockback-Runen- Tattoo auf seiner linken Handfläche schicken konnte. Der Hippocampus kreischte und zog mit dem herunterhängenden Meer-Menschen davon.

Bevor Harry versuchen konnte, wieder nach dem atmenden Runenstein zu greifen, kamen mehr Meer-Menschen aus den Tiefen. Harry´s Sicht begann sich zu verengen, als schwarze Bänder die Ränder seiner Sicht abschnitten. Trotzdem ignorierte er es und trat immer wieder an die Oberfläche und warf einen Knüppelfluch nach dem anderen gegen die Angreifer. Er spürte, wie Gabrielle sich fest an seine Taille legte und ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken vergrub. Seine Lungen brannten, Harry versuchte eine letzte Explosion aus dem Boomstone, die einige der letzten Angreifer verschwinden ließ. Er sah mehr kommen, aber er konnte sich kaum auf sie konzentrieren.

Gerade als er fühlte, dass er dem Drang, wieder einzuatmen, nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, durchbrach die kleine Gruppe die Oberfläche. Harry schnappte nach Luft und fühlte, wie Hermine sich unter ihm bewegte. "Harry? Sind wir fertig?" Ihre Stimme nahm einen verwirrten Tonfall an. "Hallo wer bist du?"

 _" Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Je crois que Harry Potter vient de me sauver la vie. Peut-être aussi la votre,_ " "Gabrielle begann auf französisch zu plappern, während sie ihren Griff bewegte, um Harry´s Nacken zu drücken und ihren Kopf nicht von ihrer Stelle in der Hals-beuge zu bewegen.

"Keine Zeit zum Reden", keuchte Harry verzweifelt nach Luft schnappend. Gabrielle, wenn du mich verstehen kannst, vergewissere dich, dass der Runenstein deine Haut berührt, bis wir aufhören, uns zu bewegen. Es wird viel Wasser in die Luft spritzen. "

"Was? Was meinst du - aahh!" Hermine schrie auf, als Harry die Hand ausstreckte und mit seiner Runen-Schnur wieder auf dem Dock landete. Es war kein Moment zu früh, als gerade, sie zu beschleunigen begannen, drei Dreizacke die Stelle an der sie waren die Oberfläche durchbrachen.

Glücklicherweise handelte es sich diesmal wie ein menschlicher Wasserski, der zwar länger als das erste Mal mit Fleur war, aber weit kürzer war als vom Dorf zurück an die Oberfläche. Er musste nur etwa dreißig Sekunden lang den Atem anhalten, bevor sie das Dock erreichten und er ließ den Zauber los. Fleur, Apolline und Sébastien waren schon auf der Seite und bückten sich, um Gabrielle auf die Plattform zu helfen, während Harry und Hermine dem Mädchen von unten einen Schubs gaben. Sobald das jüngere Mädchen oben war, griffen Viktor, Fred und George nach unten und halfen Hermine und Harry hoch.

" _Gabrielle! Est-ce que tu es blessée? Est-ce que ça va? Pardonnes-moi, j'ai suis tombée dans une embuscade et je n'ai pas pu venir jusqu'à toi_ ," , rief Fleur und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Schwester und vergrub ihren Kopf in den nassen Haaren des Mädchens.

Gabrielle grinste breit und gestikulierte wild um Fleur´s Todesgriff. "J" _Je vais bien, Fleur, maman, papa. Harry Potter m'a sauvée! Il a combattu les hommes-poissons et les a repoussés avant de me donner ceci pour que puisse respirer sous l'eau! C'était incroyable! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais c'était incroyable! Il est aussi génial que tu l'avais dis, Fleur, et même encore plus que dans les histoires!_ "

Hermines Augen verengten sich, als sie das meiste von dem, was die junge Veela sagte, auffing. Sie sah erst Gabrielle, dann Fleur und dann Harry an, bevor sie sich den sich nähernden Richtern zuwandte und knurrte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde es wahrscheinlich fünf Stapel Asche geben.

Harry für seinen Teil war einfach auf dem Dock liegend zusammengebrochen und atmete schwer. Pomfrey schwebte über ihm und warf diverse Diagnosezauber. "Entschuldigung, Kumpel", sagte Fred leise. Viktor nickte mit dem Kopf. Beide Männer sahen überall hin. Nur nicht zu Harry. "Wir dachten, dass du mit Fleur zurückbleibst, weil sie eine langsamere Schwimmerin war. Wir wussten nicht, dass es ein Problem gab, bis wir zurück waren und wir dachten nicht, dass wir es rechtzeitig wieder schaffen würden, um zu helfen ..."

"Macht euch keine Sorgen, Fred, Viktor. Es ist nicht eure Schuld, dass die Meer-Menschen heute beschlossen haben, dass es ein perfekter Tag für einen Mord war." Seine Augen weiteten sich und er saß kerzengerade da, fast wie Pomfrey auf dem Kopf. "Scheiße, ich habe es vergessen!"

"Setz dich, Mr. Potter!" die Medihexe schnaubte.

"Einen Moment, Madame Pomfrey! Accio Fleur´s Zauberstab!" rief er, dass eine große Explosion in sein Runen-Tattoo einleitete und sich auf den letzten Punkt konzentrierte, an dem er diesen gesehen hatte, während der Stab in den Seetang abdriftete. Tatsächlich vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bevor der Zauberstab aus dem Wasser in seine Hand flog. "Fleur, hier. Ich glaube, den hast du fallen gelassen -"

Harry wurde abrupt von einer schluchzenden Veela unterbrochen, die in seine Arme sprang und seine Wangen küsste. _Tu l'a sauvée! Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais tu l'as sauvée! Merci, Harry, du fond du cœur. Je te suis redevable à jamais!_ " Fleur klammerte sich an ihn, während Harry seine Arme um sie schlang und ihren Rücken rieb.

"Gern geschehen, Fleur. Ich habe ziemlich keine Ahnung, was du gesagt hast, aber ich verstehe und es ist okay. Mr. und Mrs. Delacour", sagte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf zu den französischen Eltern, die immer noch an ihre jüngste Tochter hielten. "Ich denke, Gabrielle geht es gut. Ich gab ihr den Atemschutz, bevor sie etwas mehr als ein Keuchen nahm, so dass sie überhaupt nicht viel Wasser eingeatmet haben sollte. Ich hielt auch die Meer-Menschen fern, also glaube ich nicht, dass einer von ihnen nahe genug kam, um sie zu Kratzen oder irgendwie zu stechen. Fleur, geht es dir gut?"

"Oui. Oui, mir geht es gut, 'arry. Dank dir", sagte sie leise, ihr Weinen begann weniger zu werden.

"Ehrlich, Miss Delacour, ich kann den Jungen nicht weiter untersuchen, wenn sie sich so an ihn festklammern", sagte Pomfrey und starrte den Champion an. "Bewegen Sie sich oder ich werde sie dazu zwingen. Ich werde diesen jungen Mann nicht noch eine weitere Nacht in meinem Flügel verbringen lassen, weil ich die Zauber nicht beenden konnte."

Tonks kicherte von der Stelle, an der sie an den Holzstangen am Seeufer lehnte. "Du solltest einfach seinen Namen über dem Bett eingravieren.

"Hey! Es ist nicht immer meine Schuld! Ich habe nur das schlechteste Glück aller Zeiten", murmelte Harry mürrisch.

"Äh, ich glaube, wir müssen die Punkte für dieses Ereignis noch verteilen", sagte Umbitch mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Mr. Potter, Sie könnten genauso gut hier bleiben. Wieder haben Sie es nicht geschafft, die Aufgabe so zu erledigen, dass Sie wieder keine Punkte erhalten werden ..."

"Ich rate Ihnen, sofort aufzuhören, Madame", sagte Sébastien Delacour sehr ruhig. Mit äußerster Vorsicht stand er auf und ging auf Umbridge zu, die sich beeilte, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Sébastien blieb stehen und starrte auf die Krötenfrau. "Ich weiß, dass Sie es waren, die dieses Ereignis vorgeschlagen hat. Ich weiß auch, dass die Gesamtheit dieser _„Jury"_ , sagte er ruhig, um alle fünf zu erfassen, "die Geiseln vorab ausgesucht hat. Ich würde zwar niemals erwarten, dass Fleur ausgeschlossen wird von einer Aufgabe aufgrund der inhärenten Rassenspannung ... aber meine Jüngste Tochter hier zu involvieren ohne meine Zustimmung oder der Zustimmung meiner Frau war sehr schlechtes Urteilsvermögen. Seien Sie versichert, ich werde diese Angelegenheit in vollem Umfang untersuchen. Und wenn ich herausfinden sollte, dass einer von Ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, von den Spannungen zwischen Veela und Meer-Menschen ... werden sie feststellen, dass französische Gefängnisse nicht sehr angenehm sind. Wenn nicht werde ich dafür sorgen."

Umbridge verhöhnte den Mann und hielt ihre Nase hoch. "Ist das eine Drohung?"

"Oh gut, vielleicht bist du nicht so dumm wie du aussiehst", kommentierte Apolline mit einem Schnauben von ihrer Position auf dem Dock.

Sébastien hingegen neigte einfach mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken den Kopf. "Es ist sicherlich eine Drohung. Der Vertrag von Athen wird allgemein in allen wichtigen Institutionen gelehrt. Mit einer Veela als Champion hätte man sicherstellen müssen, dass angemessene Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für diese Aufgabe vorhanden waren. Doch Sie haben das ignoriert und eine zweite _„minderjährige"_ Veela ohne elterliche Zustimmung mit in die Aufgabe gebracht. Machen Sie keinen Fehler, Madame Umbridge, ich spreche keine leeren Drohungen aus. " Er runzelte die Stirn und seine Kontrolle löste sich kurz, bevor er seine Haltung wiedererlangte. "Hätte Harry Potter nicht beide Leben meiner Töchter gerettet, bezweifle ich sehr, dass Sie jetzt atmen würden. So wie es ist, werde ich Sie und so viele andere von euch hinter Gittern sehen, dies scheint angemessen zu sein. Wenn Sie ohnehin zu ihren Minister rennen, würde ich um Schutz betteln."

Er wandte sich wieder an Gabrielle und Fleur und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

Bagman schluckte sichtlich und versuchte ein Lächeln, das sehr gefälscht und sehr gezwungen wirkte. "Ja, nun, sollen wir zur Punktevergabe kommen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die vier Champions stürmten einige Minuten später auf dem Rasen in der Nähe der Docks. Gabrielle weigerte sich, sich zu weit von Harry weg zu bewegen, also ging sie zwischen ihm und Fleur hindurch und hielt von beiden je eine Hand. Wenn er sie nicht erschrocken im Wasser gesehen hätte, würde er denken, dass das jüngere Mädchen den besten Tag ihres Lebens hatte.

Tonks und Hermine waren an die Seite des Feldes gegangen und standen mit den anderen seiner Freunde zusammen mit Apolline und Sébastien. Amüsanter weise hatte Umbitch den Ratschlag des älteren Delacour angenommen und sich mit Fudge unterhalten, anstatt an der Beurteilung teilzunehmen. Percy nahm wieder ihren Platz ein.

Krum und Fred erhielten beide 45 Punkte für die nahezu perfekte Ausführung der Aufgabe. Krum bekam ein zusätzliches Nicken, weil er mit Dianthuskraut über den Tellerrand hinausschaute, obwohl er auch einige Punkte verlor, weil er noch ein paar Minuten warten musste, bevor er aus dem See klettern konnte.

Fleur wurde nach vorne gerufen und Gabrielle ließ widerwillig Harry los, um bei ihrer Schwester zu bleiben. "Mademosaille Delacour", sagte Dumbledore stehend. "Die Richter haben die Situation besprochen, nachdem Sie über die Ereignisse während der Aufgabe informiert wurden. Da Sie Ihre Geisel nicht zurückerhalten haben, war die Aufgabe nicht ausreichend erledigt. Wir haben jedoch das Gefühl, dass die Spannungen zwischen Ihren Leuten und den Meer-Menschen stark unterschätzt wurde. Was zu einem verzerrten Maß an Vorurteilen und Schwierigkeiten gegenüber Ihnen selbst führte. Angesichts dessen haben wir zugestimmt, dir 25 Punkte zu geben. "

Gabrielle schnaubte als sie sich wieder zu Fleur stellte. " _Sévèrement sous-estimée, hmph. Sévèrement sous-estimée mon joli petit cul, oui._ "

Fleur rollte ihre Augen gutmütig auf ihre Schwester, während Harry vortrat. "Harry Potter", intonierte Dumbledore, das Funkeln in seinen Augen war nicht existent. "Du bist außerhalb des Zeitlimits für diese Aufgabe zurückgekommen, was wiederum zu 0 Punkten führen sollte. Doch unter Berücksichtigung deiner ... edlen Taten bezüglich des Beauxbatons- Champions und ihrer Geisel haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, dass ein solches Ergebnis extrem unfair wäre. Für Vorbereitung, Können und schnelles Denken haben wir uns entschieden, dir volle 50 Punkte zu geben. "

Ein lauter Jubel stieg von fast allen Anwesenden auf und ertränkte alles andere, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Harry´s Augen waren riesig, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte. Gabrielle umarmte ihn schnell und lächelte ihn an. Sie sagte auf Englisch: "Glückwunsch, ´Arry. Das war ein großartiges Ergebnis!"

"Danke, Gabrielle", antwortete Harry.

"Gabi! Es ist Gabi, für dich, Monsieur Potter!" Gabrielle lachte und ließ ihn gehen. Fleur hob einfach die Augenbrauen.

"Nun, damit ist die vierte Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier abgeschlossen", sagte Bagman, als sich die Menge schließlich beruhigte. "Wieder entschuldigen wir uns für den Mangel an visuellen Hilfsmitteln, da uns der frühe Start daran hinderte, sie an Ort und Stelle zu bringen. Seien Sie versichert, die Final Aufgabe wird ein ganz besonderes Spektakel sein!" Alle vier Champions und einige der Zuschauer zitterten dabei. "Die letzte Veranstaltung in diesem Turnier hat das Thema **'Begegne der Welt** " und wird Ende Juni stattfinden. Ich freue mich darauf, alle dort zu sehen und wünsche den Champions viel Glück!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Newton und Paracela saßen bereits auf den Stühlen vor ihrem Schreibtisch, als Olympe in ihr Büro zurückkehrte. Schweißperlen waren auf ihrer Stirn, als sie sich setzte. Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Chance zu sprechen, bevor Newton eine Hand hochhielt. Nach einem Moment senkte er sie langsam und sprach mit einer sehr sanften, äußerst ruhigen Stimme, ohne den Stahl zu verstecken. "Olympe. Bitte erkläre uns, wie zwei Veela in einem See voller Meer-Menschen landen konnten. Eine von ihnen als Geisel, während sie minderjährig ist und ohne Zustimmung der Eltern."

Olympe überlegte, einen Moment zu lügen. Es könnte auch funktionieren. Ihr war vorher gesagt worden, dass ihr Riesen-Erbe dazu beitrug, einige der charakteristischeren Teile zu verschleiern, wenn sie vorsichtig war ... Seufzend gab sie nach. Es war nicht der Mühe wert, deswegen ihren Job zu verlieren. Die Gründer waren nur hier, um zu helfen und die Schüler zu schützen. Etwas, an dem sie offensichtlich gescheitert war. "Es ist passiert, weil ich nichts getan habe, um die Umstände oder Details zu überprüfen."

"Erkläre."

"Jeder Schulleiter gab der Gruppe ihre Empfehlungen für geeignete Geiseln und Dumbledore versicherte uns allen, dass er persönlich mit ihnen sprechen und um ihre Hilfe bitten würde. Meine Empfehlung für Fleur war Hermine Granger, da Harry Potter bereits ein anderes Mädchen als Geisel hatte, und mit der er sich regelmäßig trifft. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er die kleine Gabrielle fragen würde. "

Newton und Paracela schauten sich an. Paracela hob ihre Augenbrauen und neigte ihren Kopf in einem "Ich hab es dir gesagt" Ausdruck, während Newton nur finster dreinblickte und nickte. "Leider haben wir angenommen, dass das der Fall sein könnte", sagte Paracela. "Sébastien ist auf einem Kriegspfad. Er weiß, dass Umbridge als einer der Köpfe des Ministeriums dafür persönlich gerade stehen musst. Ob sie nur ein Idiot oder aktiv böswillig ist, spielt keine große Rolle. Bis zum Ende dieses Semesters, werden wir sie Politisch vernichtet und in einen unserer Gefängnisse sitzen haben. Bagman ist von zu vielen Klatschern an den Kopf getroffen worden, um sich die Mühe zu machen. Und sein Name ist nie auf einer der Signaturen zu finden. Anscheinend hat ihm jemand während seiner Karriere zu oft gegen den Kopf geschlagen."

"Dumbledore ..." Newton seufzte. "So sehr ich auch anders denken möchte, es fällt mir schwer, mir vorzustellen, dass er nichts über den Vertrag von Athen wusste."

Olympe seufzte tief und nickte. "Ich finde es auch schwer zu glauben. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass der Riesenkrake in der Nähe des Dorfes war, um die Meer-Menschen hoffentlich davor zu bewahren, vor dem Ende der Stunde mutig zu werden, und er hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Fleur zurück geschickt worden wäre, bevor sie angreifen konnten. " Die Schulleiterin legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nie erwartet, dass sie so kühn sind, das Mädchen vor Ablauf der Zeit anzugreifen."

"Technisch gesehen haben sie es nicht", sagte Paracela finster. "Die Grindeloh´s griffen den Champion an und der Hippocampus sollte sie erschrecken. Er konnte natürlich nicht erkennen, dass sein Pferd nur ein bisschen zu nah war und dass eine Flosse ihre Atemblase durchbohrt hatte." Sie schnaubte und klatschte in die Luft. "Deshalb hasse ich Politik."

"Ich habe kurz vor der Rückkehr mit Sébastien, Apolline und Gabrielle gesprochen", wagte Olympe. "Gabrielle wurde angesprochen und gefragt, ob sie bereit sei, ihrer Schwester zu helfen. Es wurden keine Einzelheiten angegeben. Sébastien und Apolline waren seit Fleur´s anfänglicher Auswahl nicht angesprochen worden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gaben sie den Organisatoren eine Erklärung ab, die als bloße Erlaubnis gelten könnte alles, für alles was ihre Familie betrifft, wenn man man es richtig verdreht."

"Das wäre wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum Sébastien so zuversichtlich ist, dass er Umbridge an die Wand schlagen kann", nickte Paracela lächelnd. "Die Kröte wird den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Es wird die anderen in Fudge´s Verwaltung sowie die Richter und Organisatoren retten, so dass er nicht einmal versuchen wird, sie außer einem symbolischen Protest zu beschützen."

Newton lehnte sich seufzend zurück und starrte an die Decke. "Nichts davon löst das Problem um Dumbledore herum. Ich kenne den Mann seit so vielen Jahren ... um ein 13-jähriges Mädchen in eine solche potenziell tödliche Situation zu bringen ... Was hat er sich dabei gedacht?"

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass er hier der Schachmeister sein würde", schnaubte Paracela. "Er ist vorsichtig und bereit, das lange Spiel zu spielen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir viel konkretes finden werden."

"Es muss einen Grund geben", argumentierte Newton.

"Sein viel gerühmtes _"Größeres Wohl"_ ist der Grund! Er hat seine Murmeln verloren, Nick, und ich für meinen Teil werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, während er mehr Leben in den Abgrund treibt."

Olympe blinzelte zwischen den beiden und versuchte, still und unsichtbar zu bleiben, während sie sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Endlich seufzte Newton schwer und nickte. "Ein Kompromiss dann. Wir fahren fort, die feineren Punkte zu untersuchen und sollten die Grundursachen sich als tollkühn erweisen, werden wir die Information weiterleiten. Wenn die Hauptspieler ihn kastrieren, dann werden wir ihn ins Gefängnis bringen. Ich werde meinen alten Freund nicht den _„Wölfen"_ überlassen, ohne zu wissen, wie das passieren konnte. Er verdient besseres."

Paracela kniff die Augen zusammen und verstummte. Nach fast einer Minute nickte sie langsam. "Einverstanden. Wir haben nicht so lange überlebt, indem wir uns persönlich engagieren. Aber deine Weigerung, den Mann nicht aufzugeben, ist nicht haltbar. Ich schlage vor, wir nähern uns zumindest Fleur und Potter und informieren sie über unseren Verdacht."

"Dann auch die Professorin für Alte Runen, Bathsheda Babbling", sagte Newton. "Sie ist die Wächterin des Jungen und ist nach allem eine stabile, gut durchdachte Person. Er mag emanzipiert sein, aber er ist noch kein Erwachsener, also verdient sie es zu wissen."

Olympe hob die Hand, um einzugreifen. "Sie könnten bereits vermuten, dass Dumbledore daran beteiligt war. Soweit ich es verstehe, hat er sie in der Vergangenheit übergangen."

Paracela nickte. "Trotzdem haben wir gelernt, Annahmen über Verbündete zu vermeiden." Ihr Gesicht wurde hart und sie starrte die Schulleiterin scharf an. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie nach den heutigen Ereignissen diese Lektion auch gelernt haben, Olympe." Die Schulleiterin nickte schnell zustimmend.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, als er im Raum der Wünsche vor der Couch auf und ab ging. Fleur, Hermine und Tonks saßen alle auf der besagten Couch und sahen ihn in verschiedenen Schattierungen von Belustigung und Verzweiflung an. Harry hatte sie alle gebeten, ihn hier zu treffen, als er sich aus der Party im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzog. Er hatte es gut gemacht, blieb fast eine Stunde, bevor er aufgab und Daphne, Luna und Tracey aufforderte, sich ordentlich abzulenken.

"Du musst wirklich nicht so dramatisch sein, Wonder Boy", kommentierte Tonks mit einem leichten Grinsen. Sie lehnte an der Armlehne, die Füße hochgezogen und unter ihr gekreuzt, offensichtlich versucht, nicht zu lachen, während sie seinen Schritten folgte.

"Hör auf, ihn zu ärgern, Nym", schimpfte Hermine. Seufzend drehte sie sich zu Harry um und sagte sanfter: "Harry, ich denke, wir haben eine gute Idee, warum du uns gebeten hast zu kommen und zu reden. Du kannst dich ein wenig entspannen."

"Setz dich wenigstens hin, ´Arry", kommentierte Fleur und deutete auf einen Sessel hinter ihm.

Harry blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und hielt den Kopf in den Händen. "Du bist fast gestorben, Fleur", sagte er leise.

"Aber ich tat es nicht. Weil du mich gerettet hast, ´Arry. Schon wieder", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Ich habe gesehen, wie du fast ertrunken bist. Ich war direkt neben dir! Wenn Nym uns die Herz-Lungen-Massage nicht beigebracht hätte ..." Fleur bewegte sich, um aufzustehen und zu ihm zu gehen, aber Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Es ist gefährlich, in meiner Nähe zu sein", sagte Harry plötzlich, hob den Kopf und starrte alle drei an. "Jedes Jahr, bin ich oder jemand, den ich mag, fast gestorben. Wenn ihr drei bei mir bleibt, werdet ihr ein Ziel sein."

Hermine lächelte traurig. "Harry, wir wissen das schon eine Weile. Und ich möchte mehrere Dinge klar stellen. Du hast kein Monopol auf Gefahr." Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen sie ungläubig an. Sie hob einen Finger. "Es gibt keinen möglichen Weg, wie du das für dich allein in Anspruch nehmen kannst, und nur weil du mir ins Badezimmer gefolgt bist, zählt es nicht. Voldemort wäre trotzdem im Schloss gewesen und hätte die gleiche Ablenkung benutzt und du hättest keine Kontrolle darüber, was Ron sagte.

"Der Basilisk", fuhr sie fort, einen zweiten Finger hochhaltend. "Wenn du denkst, dass ich dieses Monster nicht ohne dich erforscht hätte, bist du ein Idiot. Es war wieder nicht deine Schuld, ich wurde verletzt. Es war auch nicht deine Schuld, dass Lucius Tracey das Tagebuch gegeben hat. Du kanntest sie oder Daphne an diesem Punkt nicht einmal."

"Luna", ein dritter Finger schloss sich den anderen an. "Ich liebe die ehemalige Ravenclaw, aber du warst buchstäblich nichts anderes als ein Geschenk des Himmels. Ihr Leben war erbärmlich vor dir und ich kann mir nicht eine einzige schlechte Sache vorstellen, die ihr passiert ist, seit du sie getroffen hast. Es ist passiert mit oder ohne den Druck der Artikel im Klitterer, dieses Mädchen hätten einen anderen Grund gefunden, um sie zu mobben."

"Dementoren. Ja, du hast geholfen, die Wahrheit zu finden, dass Sirius unschuldig sein könnte. Ja, Nym benutzte diese Wahrheit, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Aber wage es nicht, die Schuld für den Dementor -Angriff am Ende des Jahres zu übernehmen. Wir hatten fünf erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer in dieser Nacht bei uns."

"Weltmeisterschaft" Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als sie das sagte, aber sie gewann schnell wieder die Fassung. "Diese ... Leute hätten versucht, Fleur zu schänden, ob du da warst oder nicht. Sie waren hinter Fleur her, bevor wir dort ankamen.

"Endlich das Turnier. Harry, der Kelch hätte dich auch gewählt, wenn du nicht beigetreten wärst", seufzte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück. "Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass deine Beteiligung wahrscheinlich die Gefahr jeder einzelnen Aufgabe erhöht hat, würde ich wieder auf die schreckliche Geschichte des Todes und der permanenten Verletzungen hinweisen. Heute ... waren die heutigen Probleme völlig unabhängig von dir, Harry. Was heute Nachmittag passiert ist, war ein Überrest eines alten Krieges, an dessen Grund sich niemand erinnert."

Harry starrte seine Freundin an. Alles logisch erklärt zu haben, nahm eher den Wind aus den Segeln und warf die meisten seiner Argumente in den Fleischwolf. Harry schloss seinen Mund und runzelte die Stirn, überlegte, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten sah er wieder zu den Mädchen auf. "Es ist immer noch gefährlich, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Vor allem, wenn Voldemort zurückkommt", sagte er leicht verwirrt.

Tonks übernahm. "Wunder Boy, das Leben ist gefährlich. Du hast viel Glück. Seltsam viel Glück, aber viel Glück."

"Und ich würde gerne sehen, ob Voldemort feuerfest ist", sagte Fleur mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Sein Name ist ziemlich amüsant auf Französisch. Ich würde gerne testen, wie genau es ist."

Harry´s Verwirrung vertiefte sich. "Und ihr seid weiterhin alle daran interessiert, weiterhin mit mir auszugehen?"

"Harry, die Hälfte der weiblichen Bevölkerung des Landes, die dich treffen will", sagte Tonks und rollte mit den Augen. "Hermine und ich haben gewonnen und wir haben nicht die Absicht, dich gehen zu lassen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Fleur hier sitzt, denke ich, dass sie auch einen Platz hat und dieses Mädchen ist nicht jemand, der aufgibt."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich ohne Knochen in seinen Sitz zurück. "Ich hasse es, wenn Leute Logik auf mich anwenden. Ich kann nicht behaupten, ein normaler Zauberer zu sein, wenn man Logik benutzt, weil die Dinge tatsächlich Sinn ergeben und Zauberer scheinen das nicht zu mögen."

"Amen", murmelte Hermine.

Harry straffte seine Schultern und wandte sich an Fleur. "Fleur, hoffst du immer noch auf ein Gefährtin-Abkommen mit Haus Potter?"

Fleur wäre beinahe aufgesprungen und hätte ihre Hand in die Luft geworfen, obwohl sie es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich auf ein sehr nachdrückliches " _Oui_ " zu beschränken.

"Hermine, akzeptierst du immer noch Fleur als potenzielle Gefährtin für das Haus Potter?" fragte Harry und wandte sich an die Brünette.

"Ja." sagte sie nickend.

"Nymphadora", weder Harry noch Tonks stutzten bei dem gefürchteten Namen, "nimmst du Fleur immer noch als potenzielle Gefährtin von Haus Potter an?"

"Ja", stimmte Tonks zu, als ihre Haare durch einen schnellen Regenbogen blitzten, bevor sie sich wieder in Pink zurückzogen.

Harry stand auf und bewegte sich vor Fleur, nahm ihre Hand. "Okay", murmelte er nickend zu sich selbst und holte tief Luft. "Okay. Fleur, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du dich meiner wachsenden Familie anschließt."

Grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen nickte Fleur und zog Harry in einen Kuss.

Übersetzung des Französischen ins Deutsche:

 _enfoirés =_ _Bastarde_

 _e m'appelle Gabrielle. Je crois que Harry Potter vient de me sauver la vie. Peut-être aussi la votre. =_ _Mein Name ist Gabrielle. Ich denke, Harry Potter hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht auch deins._

 _Je vais bien, Fleur, maman, papa. Harry Potter m'a sauvée! Il a combattu les hommes-poissons et les a repoussés avant de me donner ceci pour que puisse respirer sous l'eau! C'était incroyable! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mais c'était incroyable! Il est aussi génial que tu l'avais dis, Fleur, et même encore plus que dans les histoires! =_ _Mir geht es gut, Fleur, Mum, Dad! Harry Potter hat mir gerade das Leben gerettet! Er kämpfte gegen die Meermenschen und er gab mir das, damit ich unter Wasser atmen konnte! Es war wundervoll! Ich hatte solche Angst, aber es war unglaublich! Er ist genauso großartig wie du gesagt hast, Fleur, und noch mehr als in den Geschichten!_

 _Tu l'a sauvée! Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais tu l'as sauvée! Merci, Harry, du fond du cœur. Je te suis redevable à jamais._ _Du hast sie gerettet! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du sie gerettet hast. Danke, Harry. Ich kann dir das nie zurückzahlen._

 _Sévèrement sous-estimée, hmph. Sévèrement sous-estimée mon joli petit cul, oui._ _Stark unterschätzt, hmph. Meinen hübschen kleinen Arsch Stark unterschätzt._


	31. Chapter 31

**The End of a Toad**

Ein paar Wochen nach der dritten Aufgabe holte Fleur Harry ein, während er draußen mit Flitwick Zauberketten übte. Der winzige Professor hatte Harry nach und nach dazu gedrängt, einige der einfacheren Ketten still zu zaubern, und während er die meisten von ihnen zaubern konnte, waren sie noch nicht sehr mächtig. "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Fleur. "Madame Maxime hat gebeten, so bald wie möglich mit Harry Potter und Professor Babbling zu sprechen."

Flitwick zuckte gutmütig mit den Schultern und steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Holster. "Das ist ganz in Ordnung, Miss Delacour. Harry, übe weiter, diese zu stärken. Dies wird dich verbessern."

Harry atmete schwer, nickte und legte seine Hände auf seine Knie, als er sich umdrehte. "Sicher ... Professor." Flitwick gluckste und ging wieder hinein. Nach einer Minute kam Harry endlich wieder zu Atem und stand aufrecht. "Shiva ist im Moment in der Pause. Wir können sie jetzt aufsuchen und rüber gehen. Was wollte Madame Maxime?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat einfach gesagt, dass es sehr dringend ist und wir beide und dein Vormund da sein sollten. Das war beunruhigend, aber sie schien nicht nervös zu sein. Also was auch immer los ist, wird hoffentlich nicht allzu schlimm sein."

"Es könnte also nur etwas mit der letzten Aufgabe zu tun haben?" fragte Harry. Fleur nickte und fädelte ihren Arm durch seinen.

Sie gingen durch mehrere Korridore, nur an wenigen vorbei, wofür Harry dankbar war. Selbst nach fast drei Wochen der offiziellen Verabredung mit Fleur bekam er immer noch ein paar böse Blicke und geflüsterte Kommentare. Obwohl er ihnen nicht die Schuld geben konnte, war das eigentliche Problem, dass alle Fleur als ein Stück Fleisch zu betrachten schienen. Sie beklagten sich nicht so sehr, dass Harry mehrere Partnerinnen hatte, sie beschwerten sich, dass er die _**Veela '**_ geschnappt hatte. Es waren nicht alle im Schloss, aber es war genug, um sein Blut zum kochen zu bringen, jedes Mal, wenn er sah, wie jemand etwas über seine Freundin flüsterte, wenn er mit Fleur vorbeiging. Hermine hatte ihn die ersten paar Male physisch zurückhalten müssen.

Inzwischen hatten alle drei Mädchen einen viel besseren Motivator gefunden, um sicherzustellen, dass sich Harry benahm.

Harry klopfte an Shiva´s Bürotür und trat ein, nur um sie an der Tafel stehen zu sehen. Ihr Zauberstab steckte in ihren Haaren und ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie auf das Diagramm vor sich starrte. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, über dieses Bild zu lachen und Fleur kicherte auch ein wenig. "Etwas problematisches, Shiva?"

"Hey, Kid", sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand, sah aber nicht auf ihn. "Oh, hier ist es!" Sie streckte die Hand aus und wischte eine Rune in dem Muster ab und fügte an ihrer Stelle eine leicht modifizierte ein. "Was ist los, Harry? Oh hey, Fleur ", sagte Shiva und nickte ihnen beiden zu, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Haaren nahm und einen schnellen Kopierzauber auf die Tafel warf, um das Diagramm in ein nahegelegenes Blatt Pergament zu übertragen.

"Wir müssen rüber gehen um mit Madame Maxime über etwas zu reden. Wir denken, dass es mit der letzten Aufgabe zu tun hat, aber wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher", sagte Harry.

Shiva hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Ooookkkkaaay ... du brauchst meine Erlaubnis nicht, über das Gelände zu laufen, Kleiner."

Harry schnaubte. "Nein, ich meinte Fleur, du und ich. Nicht nur Fleur und ich."

"Oh, nun solltest du das schon gesagt haben. Gib mir eine Sekunde." Die Professorin warf einen kurzen Reinigungszauber auf ihre Roben, richtete ihr Haar und winkte sie aus dem Büro. In Übereinstimmung mit den beiden Champions sah Shiva beide kritisch an. "Also, was will sie von mir?"

Beide Schüler zuckten mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. "Fleur hat gesagt, dass sie nicht erschrocken scheint, nur ein bisschen besorgt." Shiva runzelte die Stirn und verfiel in Schweigen.

Das Trio schaffte es ohne Zwischenfall in die Beauxbatons -Kutsche und Fleur führte sie in das Büro der Schulleiterin. Die große Frau stand schnell auf, als sie eintraten und nickte jedem zu. "Hallo. Danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Ich habe zwei Gäste, die mit ihnen reden wollen."

Harry und Shiva runzelten die Stirn, während Fleur nur verwirrt aussah. "Schulleiterin, das scheint nicht gerade angemessen zu sein", sagte der Blonde.

"Ist es", seufzte Maxime. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen kurzen Zauber zur Tür und lehnte sich zurück. »Ich versichere Ihnen das. Niemand hier möchte irgendjemandem etwas antun. Das ist einfach ein sicherer Ort, um sich zu treffen.«

Shiva fixierte die große Frau, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür wieder und zwei weitere Personen traten in den Raum. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf die Neuankömmlinge. Beide waren konservativ gekleidet in etwas, das entweder als sittsame Roben oder modische Muggel- Klamotten durchgehen konnten und trugen ein Gefühl der Autorität mit sich. Die Frau grinste amüsiert über die drei Leute, die der Schulleiterin gegenüber saßen, während der Mann ihnen allen genüsslich zunickte.

"Hallo, hallo! So gut, dass Sie drei gekommen sind und mit uns reden möchten. Ich entschuldige mich für den Umhang und den Dolch, aber manchmal ist es notwendig", sagte der Mann. Er trat auf und bot seine Hand an. Shiva stieß einen Atemzug aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stand auf, um den Handschlag von Mann und Frau zu akzeptieren, so wie Harry und Fleur, bevor alle fünf sich wieder hinsetzten und sich die Stühle verdrehten, um sich in einem lockeren Bogen gegenüberzustehen.

"Newton, du vergisst deine Manieren", sagte die Frau mit leichtem Schimpfwort. "Das ist mein Ehemann, Newton Fulcanelli und ich bin Paracela."

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", murmelte Shiva. "Ich nehme an, sie kennen uns schon, aber nur für den Fall, ich bin Bathsheda Babbling, dies sind Harry Potter und Fleur Delacour."

Paracela nickte. "Wir wissen von Ihnen. Wir haben Sie schon eine Weile beobachtet und eine Bestandsaufnahme gemacht. Manieren sind aber immer willkommen."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich und seine Nasenlöcher flackerten. Fleur versteifte sich neben ihm und Shiva betastete subtil ihren Zauberstab. "Eine Bestandsaufnahme von mir, warum?"

Paracela lächelte und zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Nichts Gefährliches oder Invasives, Junge. Wir hielten einfach unsere Augen und Ohren offen. Wir wollen seinen Charakter bestimmen, bevor wir uns damit einverstanden erklären. Der Klitterer war dafür ganz nützlich, anstatt nur amüsant zu sein. Ich muss dir gratulieren. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Xeno es wagen würde, seinen Verschwörungstheorien Ausdruck zu verleihen! "

Harry entspannte sich leicht und schnaubte. Wenn sie Lunas Vater persönlich kannten, waren sie wahrscheinlich in Ordnung. Der Mann mochte nicht ganz stabil sein, aber er schien einen vernünftigen Kopf für die Leute zu haben, wie Luna gesagt hatte. "Danken Sie nicht mir dafür. Das war alles Luna. Man kann dem Mädchen nichts abschlagen, und sie hat ihren Vater eindeutig um den Finger gewickelt."

Newton gluckste auch. "Nun, ich für meinen Teil vermisse einige der wilderen Geschichten. Wir haben in der Vergangenheit mehrere Jagden mit ihm unternommen, um einige der Viecher zu recherchieren, über die er spricht. Paracela und ich haben einige vor einigen Jahren auf unseren Soloausflügen gefunden Es ist ein guter Weg, die Zeit zu vertreiben. "

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen ...", sagte Shiva und ließ ihre Stirn runzeln. Sie starrte die beiden Besucher an und murmelte leise: "Warum klingen diese Namen so vertraut?" Newton setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, während Paracela´s Mund sich zu einer Linie verdünnte.

Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als er zwischen den beiden hin und her starrte. "Fulcanelli war ein ziemlich berühmter Alchemist ..."

Newton entspannte sich leicht und Paracela´s Grinsen weitete sich beträchtlich. "Mach weiter", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Newton und Paracela ... Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie zufällig nach Paracelsus benannt wurden? Ein anderer berühmter Alchemist?" fragte Harry. Bei ihrem Nicken keuchte Shiva und starrte das Paar an.

Fleur sah nur zwischen den anderen vier Leuten herum und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich fühle, dass mir etwas sehr Wichtiges in der Unterhaltung fehlt."

Harry ignorierte sie für den Moment und konzentrierte sich voll auf Newton und Paracela. "Also wäre Newton für Isaac Newton ... Merlin ..." Plötzlich sprang er auf und hob die Faust in die Luft. "Ha! Ich wusste es! Hermine und ich hatten recht!" Er drehte sich zu den beiden um und lächelte breit, bevor er sich verbeugte. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie kennen zu Lernen Lord und Lady Flamell." Als er das sagte, starrte Fleur sie mit großen Augen an.

Paracela kicherte und tätschelte Newtons Bein, während er niedergeschlagen aussah. "Sie war so nah", stöhnte er. "Sie hätte es in ein oder zwei Minuten gehabt!"

"Und trotzdem gewinne ich noch", sagte Paracela. "Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr in San Diego. Ich denke, dieses Mal werden wir zur Internationalen Comic Con gehen."

"Es ist so langweilig!" winselte Newton.

"Es wird besser! Sie haben dieses Jahr ein neues Logo und eine neue Location!"

Harry starrte die beiden an und lachte. "Warum entscheiden Sie sich so für den Urlaub?"

Paracela nickte ihn zu. "Weil ich dank Ihnen, Mr. Potter, die Wette gewonnen habe. Jedes Mal, wenn wir eine neue Identität annehmen, haben Newton und ich eine Wette am laufen, ob ein Muggel -Geborener oder ein Reinblüter zuerst herausfinden wird, wer wir sind."

"Wenn man sich nach berühmten Alchemisten benennt und die N-, P- und F-Initialen behält, macht es das wirklich nicht kompliziert", schnaubte Harry.

Newton stöhnte und hielt eine Hand über seine Augen. "Siehst du, genau das habe ich dir gesagt! Aber nein, anscheinend ist es immer noch zu subtil für die meisten magisch Aufgewachsenen. Ich habe die verdammte Wette seit dem 11. Jahrhundert nicht gewonnen!"

Shiva gurgelte und kämpfte um Worte. "11. Jahrhundert ... aber ... Sie sind ..."

"Weit älter als 600," lachte Paracela. "Ich gebe zu, die Namen von Nicolas und Perenelle hielten viel länger als wir erwartet hatten. Außerdem war die Art, sie zu töten, bis zum äußersten ärgerlich, aber machen Sie nicht den Fehler, anzunehmen, dass wir das zum ersten Mal machen."

Newton seufzte dramatisch und senkte seine Hand und sah Harry an. Der meiste Witz verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie und ihre Freunde annehmen, dass wir am Leben sind? Wann war das?"

"Mein erstes Jahr", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore wirklich daran glaubte, dass sie Sterben wollten oder ob er nur wollte, dass wir es glauben, aber wir dachten nicht, dass sie einfach so aufgeben würden, nur weil ein Typ versucht ihr Eigentum zu stehlen. Der Typ war von Voldemort besessen."

Paracela grinste. "Ich weiß nicht, was Albus in diesem Jahr geraucht hat, aber es muss stark gewesen sein. Genau wie die Perenelle und Nicolas Flamel, seid über sechshundert Jahre lebten,. Ernsthaft, zu denken, dass wir uns einfach damit zufrieden geben, einfach zu sterben. Ein Emporkömmling hat versucht, unsere gefälschten Dinge zu stehlen ... Idioten. Ich schwöre, die Welt wird jedes Jahrhundert dümmer."

Fleur schaffte es endlich, ihren Verstand wieder anzufachen und sich wieder der Unterhaltung anzuschließen. "Sie sind ein Alchemisten-Paar ?! Die Gründer der Schule?! Und Sie sprechen mit uns?!"

"Das sind wir", lachte Newton. "Friede, kleine Veela, wir sind nur zwei extrem alte Senioren, die sich gerne um unser Erbe kümmern, wenn wir die Chance dazu haben."

"Dieses Gespräch ist aber nicht nur ein geselliger Besuch, oder?" sagte Shiva, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Kommentar war keine Frage.

Paracela schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf und spiegelte die Haltung der anderen Frau wider. "Nein, ist es nicht. Wir haben einige Informationen für Sie, die wir weitergeben sollten."

"Warum wir?" fragte Shiva.

"Nun, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wir mögen euch. Wir behalten die großen Dinge im Auge und der junge Harry hat uns beeindruckt", sagte Newton. "Wir wollten in Betracht ziehen, Ihnen in ein oder zwei Jahrzehnten ein paar Nachforschungen zu ermöglichen. Wir haben uns etwas früher gemeldet, da die Ereignisse jedes Jahr immer stärker werden. Miss Babbling, Sie sind eine Seltenheit. Sie würden erstaunt sein, wie viele Pädagogen einfach umgekippt sind, wenn sie ein bisschen Vernachlässigung von Kindern entdeckt haben, doch sie haben nicht nur die Kontrolle über die Situation übernommen, sondern auch aktiv geholfen. Ich habe versucht, sie für unsere Schule anzuwerben."

Paracela nahm die Erzählung auf, als sie Fleur anlächelte. "Und Sie, Mademoiselle, waren dieses Jahr durchweg außergewöhnlich. Ihre vorherige Schulleistung war ebenfalls bemerkenswert, wenn auch nicht ganz so auffällig." Fleur errötete und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Newton achselzuckend, "würden wir es vorziehen, wenn Sie und ihre Freunde überleben und gedeihen. Im Interesse, bei diesem Unterfangen mitzuhelfen, sind wir bereit, ab und zu einige interessante Informationen an Sie weiterzugeben. So wie wir glauben, hinter dem Spott des fairen Spiels zu stecken, das dieses Turnier geworden ist. "

"Nun, Umbitch ist offensichtlich involviert", sagte Harry und verengte seine Augen. "Nach dem, was Fleur gesagt hat, sollte ihr Vater früh genug auf sie aufpassen."

"Oui, er hat die meisten notwendigen Dokumente und Fudge fängt an sich davon zu distanzieren, sie zu beschützen. Sie wird in der Zeit, in der die Final Aufgabe abgeschlossen ist, weg sein", sagte Fleur. Feuer blitzte in ihren Augen.

"Ah, ahnen Sie, wer ihre Fäden zieht?" fragte Paracela.

"Es gibt ein paar Möglichkeiten", sagte Shiva nachdenklich nickend. "Alle sind gleichermaßen beunruhigend und mit potenziell mehreren beteiligten Spielern. Die schlimmsten Möglichkeiten sind Voldemort, Fudge oder Dumbledore. Ich hätte ursprünglich gedacht, Attentate wären nicht Dumbledore´s Stil, aber ich fange an, meine Meinung darüber zu ändern. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich würde es immer noch vorziehen zu glauben, dass er nur ein manipulativer Arsch ist, aber nicht böse. Es wird immer schwieriger, diese Möglichkeit im Laufe dieses Jahres aufrecht zu halten."

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf. " ´Arry, kein vernünftiger Mensch würde eine zehnjährige Veela in den Schwarzen See stecken. Es ist mir egal, wie manipulativ er ist, er ist so schlecht wie er in Gedanken ist."

"Ja, da habe ich ihn getroffen", nickte Shiva ebenso wie Paracela.

"Einverstanden", sagte Paracela. "Wir haben in der Vergangenheit schon einige Jahre mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Albus war immer gut ausgebildet und hat seine Hausaufgaben gemacht. Er hätte über den Vertrag von Athen und die damit verbundenen Gefahren Bescheid gewusst. Er hat Einfluss auf die jüngsten Ereignisse und mag es auch subtil zu sein, es ist nicht müßig.

Newton verzog das Gesicht. "Er war einmal ein guter Mann ..."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. "Nun, er hat diese Seite in Bezug auf so ziemlich alles, was mit meinem Leben zu tun hat, nicht gezeigt. Haben sie irgendwelche Beweise? Das ist immer das Problem im Umgang mit Dumbledore. Er ist gut darin, hinter den Kulissen zu arbeiten und alles Legal aussehen zu lassen, um nicht bestraft zu werden."

"Leider fehlt uns dieser Beweis immer noch", sagte Paracela achselzuckend. "Wie sie gerade gesagt haben, ist er gut und spielt dieses Spiel schon lange. Wir halten unsere Augen offen und untersuchen ein wenig hier und da, aber wir wollten unsere Vermutungen einfach nur weitergeben und Sie davor warnen, den Mann im Auge zu behalten. Vorgewarnt ist man gewappnet und alles. "

Shiva nickte und beugte sich vor, um jeden mit einem nachdenklichen Blick zu fixieren. "Können Sie uns helfen?"

"Können wir? Sicher. Werden wir? Nun ... das ist ein ganz anderes Thema", seufzte Paracela.

"Sie sind nicht bereit, etwas zu tun, außer uns einen Hinweis zu geben?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Fleur sah auch ziemlich beleidigt aus, als sie nach Harry´s Hand griff und sanft drückte.

Newton verzog das Gesicht. "Ich würde das nicht so genau sagen. Die Sache ist jedoch, wir haben es zu unserer Politik gemacht, uns nicht zu sehr einzumischen. Wenn wir jedes Mal in die Hölle kämen, würden wir schnell zu einer Krücke für die Menschheit, und die Menschheit würde aufhören die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und jedes mal darauf warten, dass wir ihnen helfen. Schließlich wären wir irgendwann müde, würden aufhören zu helfen, und dann würde der nächste selbstgefällige Idiot die Welt vernichten, wenn er an die Macht kommt."

"Dieses Land hat vor langer Zeit aufgehört, für sich selbst einzustehen", murmelte Harry.

Paracela zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das stimmt. Aber es ändert nichts an unserer Politik. Und außerdem könnten wir nicht Altern, übernatürlich gesund und regenerierend sein, aber wir sind nicht unsterblich. Wir haben nicht so lange überlebt, indem wir uns in jeden Möchtegern-Dunklen Lord oder Meister-Narren gestellt haben."

"Wir sind jedoch", sagte Newton und hielt eine Hand, "bereit, ein wenig zu helfen. Wir werden eure Schlachten nicht kämpfen und wir werden uns nicht öffentlich offenbaren. Jedoch ... ich kann nicht dulden, was Albus zu tun scheint. Wenn Sie ihn zu Fall bringen, werden wir auf ihn aufpassen. "

"Auf ihn aufpassen, wie?" fragte Fleur scharf.

"Überlassen Sie das uns", sagte Newton entschieden. "Albus ist ein alter Freund. Selbst wenn ich seine jüngsten Handlungen als widerwärtig empfinde, möchte ich nicht, dass er im Gefängnis stirbt oder hingerichtet wird."

Paracela´s Lächeln hatte eine böse Einstellung. "Ich denke, du wirst sein Schicksal eher als Karma empfinden."

"Bitte", flehte Harry leise. Er starrte den Boden finster an und fuhr fort: "Dieser Mann hat mich dazu gebracht, bei den Dursley´s zu leben und hat alles, was möglich war, seit ich ein Baby war, weggenommen. Shiva und ich versuchen seit fast vier Jahren, etwas gegen ihn zu tun. Bitte. Ich muss wissen, was Sie vorhaben, bevor ich Ihnen zustimmen kann, damit Sie sich darum kümmern. "

Paracela sah Newton mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er seufzte schwer, winkte sie aber, fort zu fahren. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Trio zu und grinste. "Nun ... Albus ist ziemlich alt. Wir dachten, dass er sich vielleicht in einer ... Gruppenumgebung wohler fühlen könnte. Vielleicht ein ... neues Zuhause. Mit seiner Magie, die durch einen netten kleinen Trank gebunden ist, den wir natürlich vor ein paar Jahrhunderten erfunden haben."

Shiva´s Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie hysterisch anfing zu lachen. "Ein Muggel -Seniorenheim? Ernsthaft? Okay, ich stimme zu, dass Sie den alten Knacker übernehmen! Stellen Sie sich vor, wie frustriert er versuchen würde, jedem zu sagen _Nein, du verstehst das nicht! Ich bin der Anführer des Lichts! Ich muss zu meinen Gefährten zurückkehren!'_ Es ist vielleicht nicht in Askaban, aber es ist sicherlich ein Gefängnis."

Harry dachte darüber nach und sah sowohl zu Fleur als auch zu Shiva, bevor er sich schließlich den Fulcanellis zuwandte und nickte. "Okay."

"Ausgezeichnet!" sagte Paracela lächelnd. "Sie kastrieren ihn entweder politisch oder persönlich und wir kümmern uns um den Rest."

"Wir werden Sie kontaktieren, wenn wir etwas Konkretes finden", sagte Newton. "Ich hoffe, dass alles gut genug wird. Das war einer der spaßigsten Tage, die ich seit Jahrzehnten hatte!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fudge saß in seinem Büro mit seinem Kopf in seinen Händen. Wie waren die Dinge bis zu diesem Punkt fortgeschritten? Alles, was er wollte, war, den Potter-Jungen ein wenig zu demütigen. Mach ihn ein wenig schlecht und lehre ihn etwas Respekt. Aber jetzt ... jetzt wurde Fudge von nahezu der gesamten IVZ mit politischem und wirtschaftlichem Sanktionen konfrontiert, wenn er nicht bald handelte.

Er hatte Dolores bei der Erstellung der Turnieraufgaben freie Hand gelassen, und das war ein tollkühner Fehler gewesen. Selbst nachdem er erkannt hatte, welchen Schaden sie angerichtet hatte, hatte er der Frau immer noch vertraut, sich darum zu kümmern. Jetzt waren die Franzosen auf der Suche nach Blut, die Skandinavier auch leicht und der Rest der IVZ spähte viel zu eng auf seine Regierung. Wenn sie tatsächlich ihre Drohung wahr machten, seine Praktiken auf Einhaltung zu überprüfen ... würden sie wahrscheinlich seinen speziellen Tresor finden. Von dort wäre es keine einfache Schande; es wäre ein Freiticket nach Askaban.

Fudge wimmerte. Er würde das nicht zulassen.

"Sie haben nach mir gerufen, Minister Fudge?" fragte Sébastien Delacour mit einem Grinsen, als er ins Büro trat und sich gegenüber von Fudge niederließ.

"Ja, ja, habe ich. Ich habe die letzte Anfrage von Ihren Vorgesetzten bekommen."

"Oh, gut. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es hier sein würde, bevor die Aufgabe begann. Ich bin ziemlich unzufrieden, dass der versuchte Mord an meinen Töchtern seit fast zwei Monaten unbeantwortet bleibt", der Stahl in der Stimme des Mannes war beängstigend.

Fudge schob mehrere Papiere herum, um sein Zögern zu verbergen. "Ja, nun, es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis die interne Untersuchung abgeschlossen wurde und einigen der Bestimmungen zugestimmt ..."

Delacour hatte die Kühnheit zu schnauben. "Und ihre Schlussfolgerungen?"

"Dolores Umbridge ist die Person, die schuld ist für die andauernden Sicherheitsfehler beim Trimagischen Turnier. Sie ist derzeit im Urlaub und hat keine Weiterleitungsadresse hinterlassen." Was eigentlich stimmte. Er hatte gehofft, sie kontaktieren zu können und ihr zu sagen, sie solle fortlaufen. Oder Lucius einen Hinweis zu geben, Ihr Gedächtnis vor den Verhören anzupassen... Fudge seufzte. "Ich kann jedoch mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass sie bei der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers dabei sein wird. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Auroren dort sind, um die Verhaftung durchzuführen und sie zu ihnen bringen zu lassen."

Delacour lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke für das großzügige Angebot, aber ich glaube, dass die französischen Offiziere die Verhaftung selbst übernehmen werden." Fudge schwitzte ein bisschen darüber. Er wusste, dass Lucius ein oder zwei Kontakte im Außenministerium hatte, aber ihr Einfluss war minimal. Er musste nur hoffen, dass seine Unterstaatssekretärin widerstehen würde, sie genug zu verärgern, um das Wahrheitsserum zu einer brauchbaren Option zu machen ... oder vielleicht würde Lucius wissen, was zu tun ist, um das zu umgehen ...

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Fudge hastig nickend. Besser, den Mann für den Moment glücklich zu machen. Selbst wenn Dolores ein paar Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde, wusste sie nicht genug, dass sie es zu ihn verfolgen konnten und jeder gute Willen, den er mit dem verdammten Franzosen erzeugen konnte, sollte ausreichen, um zumindest zu sehen, dass er mit Gnade in den Ruhestand gehen durfte. "Vielleicht auch ein Friedensangebot?"

"Oh? So wie?"

Fudge schob Delacour mehrere Blätter zu. "Die letzte Aufgabe besteht darin, ein schwebendes Labyrinth zu sein. Es wird magische Kreaturen und Verzauberungen innerhalb der Begrenzungen geben, um die Champions herauszufordern, aber es sollte ein minimales Risiko bestehen, da externes Personal sofort zur Stelle sein wird, wenn nötig. Die Wände werden transparent sein." auch für Beobachter, damit jeder in der Lage ist, zu beobachten, was im Inneren vor sich geht. Ich vertraue darauf, dass diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Ihnen gefallen? "

Delacour nahm die Diagramme und verbrachte einige Minuten damit, sie anzusehen, bevor er nickte. "Das ist ein Runen-Erweiterung-Zauber? Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen um ... oh nein, vergiss es. Ich sehe den Zusatz, der den Zusammenbruch verhindert, während das Personal noch drinnen ist. Hervorragend." Er legte die Dokumente beiseite und gab Fudge zum ersten Mal ein echtes Lächeln. "Es ist gut zu sehen, dass Ihre Regierung das endlich ernst nimmt."

"Wir haben es immer ernst genommen", sagte Fudge leicht finster. "Ich habe meiner Unterstaatssekretärin einfach zu sehr vertraut und das Versehen, das Bagman ihm bieten sollte, war schrecklich unzureichend. Er wird ordentlich diszipliniert werden, sobald das Turnier vorüber ist."

"Stellen Sie sicher, dass er das wird, Fudge. Stellen Sie sicher, dass er es wird. Wir werden uns um Umbridge kümmern."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry fing den Rosmarin-Duft von Daphne´s Parfüm auf, als sich die Tür der Eulerei hinter ihm öffnete. Er hob eine Hand zum Gruß, während er weiter mit Hedwig sprach. "Mir geht es gut, Mädchen. Ja, wenn es mir nicht gut geht, gebe ich dir für jeden Tag, den ich im Krankenflügel bin, zwei zusätzliche Leckerbissen. Und ja, Hermine, Tonks oder Fleur werden auf dich aufpassen, wenn mir etwas passiert." Hedwig kreischte und fing an, an seinem Finger zu knabbern. "Au! Nein, ich versuche nicht, dich an meine Freundinnen zu verpfänden! Ich sage dir nur, dass für dich gesorgt wird, falls das Schlimmste passiert! Hedwig, hör auf!" Die Schneeeule krächzte wieder und funkelte ihn an, während sie ihren Kopf drehte. "Ich sagte dir, ich habe vor, in Ordnung zu sein, Mädchen. Okay?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm zurück, krächzte erneut, knabberte viel zärtlicher an seinem Finger und flog dann zu den Dachsparren.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "Verrückter Vogel." Er drehte sich zu Daphne um und grinste. "Wieso schaffst du es immer, diejenige zu sein, die mich am Tag vor diesen Aufgaben findet und nicht einer der anderen?"

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich, weil sie suchen, wohin du gehen würdest, während ich nach dir suche."

"Es besteht ein Unterschied?" fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

"Es ist subtil, aber ja, den gibt es." Daphne seufzte und trat vor, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. "Du solltest aufhören, dich vor diesen Dingen zu verstecken, Harry."

"Ich verstecke mich nicht", sagte er. Sie warf ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu. "Okay, gut, ich verstecke mich nicht absichtlich. Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Das wird ein bisschen schwierig, wenn alle mit mir reden und letzte Dinge besprechen wollen."

Daphne seufzte. "Ich kenne das Gefühl. Harry, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Und ich würde es schätzen, wenn du eine Weile darüber nachdenkst, bevor du antwortest."

"Okay…"

Daphne starrte immer wieder aus dem Fenster und blieb stumm. Harry fing an zu zappeln, als sie endlich anfing etwas zu sagen. "Harry, ich ... wärst du ... bist du bereit darüber nachzudenken ..." sie runzelte die Stirn und ihr Mund klappte zu. "Planst du, dieses Turnier morgen zu gewinnen?" beendete sie eilig den Satz.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte sie nicht geplant. Er musste Wahrsagen nicht nehmen, um das zu wissen. Nun, wenn sie ihre wahre Frage nicht stellen wollte, würde er sie nicht zwingen. "Ich bin vielleicht nicht selbst eingestiegen, Daphne, aber ich würde gerne versuchen zu gewinnen, ja. Ich denke, ich habe eine gute Chance. Obwohl ich das Geld nicht brauche, kann ich es benutzen, um in die Zwillinge zu investieren. Damit sie einen Laden eröffnen können mit genügend Platz, damit ich nebenan Potter´s Runen-Laden aufmachen kann in der Zukunft. Oder ich könnte die Gewinne einfach an ein Waisenhaus oder etwas spenden, wenn sie genug haben und nicht denken, dass wir das zusätzliche Geld brauchen. "

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf, der Geist eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. "Typisch. Sowohl edle als auch praktische Optionen. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass du so weit nach vorn denkst. Es ist ... schön zu sehen, dass du über ein Jahr hinaus langfristige Pläne machen kannst ..."

"Daphne", sagte Harry neben ihr und streckte die Hand aus, um ihre Schulter zu drücken, "was ist los?"

Daphne drehte sich zu ihm um und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Warum musst du so verdammt außergewöhnlich sein?"

"Was?" fragte er und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Daphne machte sich nicht die Mühe, verbal zu antworten. Stattdessen streckte sie die Hand aus und zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem, zog ihn in einen Kuss. Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er erstarrte. Sie hatte kaum seine Lippen berührt, bevor sie sich zurückzog und ihre Arme um sich selbst legte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Viel Glück bei der Aufgabe morgen, Harry." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Daphne sich um und rannte praktisch aus der Eulerei.

Harry blieb stehen und schaute zu der Tür und seiner verschwundenen Freundin. "Was zur Hölle ist gerade passiert?" fragte er leise. Hedwig flog zurück zu seiner Schulter und krächzte wissend. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wenn seine Eule mehr über Menschen wusste als er ... gab es ein Problem. Er musste Hermine finden. Oder vielleicht wäre Fleur dafür besser geeignet.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Tür zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und Harry schritt hindurch. Als er Hermine und Luna zusammen auf der Couch sitzen und lernen sahen, seufzte Harry erleichtert auf. "Hey", sagte er und setzte sich neben seine Freundin. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Entschlüsselung des weiblichen Geschlechts und ich kann Fleur nicht finden."

Hermine kicherte leicht und legte ihre Notizen hin. "Das sollte gut sein. Was ist das Problem, Harry?"

Er warf ein paar schnelle Privatzauber auf und sah stirnrunzelnd auf seinen Schoß. "Daphne hat mich vor ein paar Minuten geküsst."

"Oh." Hermines amüsierter Ausdruck wurde weggeschmolzen und durch einen sorgfältig neutralen ersetzt. "Und hast du sie zurück geküsst?"

"Ich erstarrte. Es war ziemlich unerwartet, um es milde auszudrücken. Als ich realisierte, was sie tat, hatte sie sich bereits zurück gezogen und war fast ausgerissen und sagte, es täte ihr Leid ..."

Hermine rang für einige Momente mit sich selbst. Schließlich streckte sie die Hand aus und tätschelte Harry´s Hand. "Während ich an ihrer gewählten Methode, Interesse zu zeigen, etwas auszusetzen habe -"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn. "Sie hat versucht, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, als sie mich gefunden hat, aber sie hat drum herum geredet. Ich denke, ich weiß, was sie jetzt zu sagen versuchte."

"Wie dem auch sei, Harry." Hermine zog eine Grimasse. "Es gab einen Grund, warum ich Daphne im Sommer als beste Partnerin an deine Seite gestellt habe."

Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte an diese Unterhaltung zurück, bevor Tonks in das Gespräch gebracht worden war. "Selbst über dir selbst, wenn ich mich recht erinnere ..."

"Ich weiß, dass ich keine ideale Partnerin bin, Harry", seufzte Hermine. "Ich bin herrisch und anmaßend. Ich bin nicht schön, sozial, politisch oder taktvoll. Daphne ist all diese Dinge. Sie ist auch viel besser in Kampfsituationen."

Harry blieb einige lange Zeit still. "Du gibst dir nicht genug Kredit, Mine. Das sollte sowieso nichts ausmachen!" rief er finster. "Ich habe schon drei Freundinnen, die sind viel zu viel für einen Mann - und sie ist mit Tracey zusammen! Wie zum Teufel mache ich weiter, ohne dass jede Frau die ich kenne, verrückt wird?!"

"Wusstest du, dass Tracey und Daphne Probleme haben?" fragte Luna leise. Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine drehten sich um und sahen die Blondine an. Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du musst gesehen haben, dass sie das ganze Jahr Probleme hatten. Du bist nicht völlig unauffällig, Harry."

"Na klar, aber in den letzten Monaten waren es besser", sagte er. "Sie hörten auf zu streiten und begannen wieder alleine rumzuhängen."

Luna seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Daphne hat dieses Jahr so viel Zeit mit dir verbracht, dass ... nun, Hermine ist nicht die Einzige, die das Gefühl hat, dass ihr beiden sehr gut zusammen passt. Tracey und Daphne hatten sich vorher schon verständigt. Es ist gut möglich, dass Daphne mit dem Ende des Turniers und dem Potenzial für weitere tödliche Komplikationen konfrontiert wurde, weil sie gezwungen war, auf deine Anziehungskraft zu reagieren. Für sie und Tracey könnte dies der Strohhalm sein, nachdem sie greifen wollen. "

"Aber ...", sagte Harry verwirrt.

"Den beiden wird es gut gehen", versicherte Luna ihm. "Sie werden Freunde bleiben und sie können sogar Liebhaber bleiben. Ich beziehe mich nicht darauf, alle Einzelheiten ihrer Vereinbarung zu kennen, du müsstest mit ihnen sprechen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass es beide wussten und erwartet hatten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Jetzt bin ich noch verwirrter. Und es sollte trotzdem nichts ausmachen! Ich bin mit Hermine, Tonks und Fleur zusammen!"

"Daphne würde immer eine Gefährtin sein, Harry", sagte Luna mit einem traurigen Schulterzucken. "Ihr Vater würde niemals eine andere Option zulassen, wenn sie etwas von seinem Nachlass erben will. Sie schloss damit Frieden als sie ein kleines Mädchen war. Wie auch ich nach dem Tod meiner Mutter, obwohl, aus sehr unterschiedlichen Gründen gewährt wird."

"Luna", stöhnte Harry und legte seine Hand in Ihre Hände. "Du wirst nicht versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du auch meine Gefährtin wirst, oder? Verdammt, ich kann nur zwei haben!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und tätschelte seine Hand. "Sprache, Harry."

Luna lächelte leicht und kicherte. "Ich weiß es noch nicht genau, Harry. An diesem Punkt glaube ich nicht, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, die Zukunft zu kennen. Im Moment denke ich, dass ich einfach meine Werbung für Tracey aufrecht erhalten und FWBRs aufrecht erhalte."

Hermine kniff ihre Augen bei Luna zusammen. "Ich weiß, dass ich das bereuen werde, aber ... FWBR?"

"Freunde mit Zuchtrechten", erklärte die Blondine mit einem breiten Grinsen. Harry und Hermine stöhnten beide. Luna lachte wieder und stand auf um Harry eine leichte Umarmung zu geben. "Entspann dich, Harry. Während du mit Daphne wahrscheinlich ein sehr langes, sehr aufrichtiges Gespräch führen musst, muss es nicht heute Abend sein. Die Tatsache, dass sie es ziemlich impulsiv gemacht hat und hinterher weggelaufen ist, macht das etwas besser für den Moment als sie sofort zu konfrontieren. Stattdessen, Ruhe bewahren. Fokussiere dich und konzentriere dich auf die Aufgabe morgen. Viel Glück Harry. Ich werde euch beide am Morgen sehen. " Luna lächelte das Paar an und ließ ihre kleine Blase zurück.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Hermine. "Warum kann mein Leben nie normal sein, Mine?"

Hermine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und umarmte ihn. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass die Kräfte des Universums dafür stehen würden, Harry. Geh in den Raum. Ich werde Fleur und Nym finden und dich dort treffen. Wir können alle reden oder einfach nur entspannen und versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. "

Anstatt sich zu bewegen, drückte Harry nur ihre Hand. "Warum bist du nicht böse auf mich, Mine? Ich habe ein anderes Mädchen geküsst. Ich habe noch zwei andere Freundinnen außer dir. Es sieht so aus, als würde zumindest einer unserer engen Freunde versuchen, ebenfalls in diese Beziehung zu kommen. Warum geht es dir gut?" Mit alldem?" er beendete das letzte knapp über einem Flüstern.

"Harry, ich liebe dich", sagte Hermine leise. "Ich habe dich seit meinem zwölften Lebensjahr geliebt. Ich kannte die Art von verrückter Achterbahn, in die ich mich begeben würde, wenn ich eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen würde. Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass ich mich vollkommen wohl fühle. Es hat sich jedoch als äußerst heuchlerisch erwiesen, dich für solche Dinge zu beschimpfen, die völlig außerhalb deiner Kontrolle liegen. Du brauchst eine zweite Frau, wenn du in dieser Welt bleiben willst. Fleur braucht jemanden, mit den sie sich wohl fühlt und es wird ihr erlauben, ihre Familie für mindestens eine weitere Generation zu erhalten. Tonks braucht jemanden, der sie mehr als eine Sexpuppe ansehen kann. Ich habe vermutet, dass Daphne sich für dich interessieren würde, seit sie mit dir gegen diesen Basilisk gekämpft hat. Es ist nichts, was ich für mein Leben geplant habe, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Aber das ist ein Preis, den ich bereitwillig zu zahlen bereit wäre, wenn es heißt, dass ich mit Magie leben und bei dir sein kann."

Sie hielt inne und lachte leise. "Und ich muss diese Aussage jetzt auch auf Nym und Fleur ausdehnen. Ich gebe zu, dass meine Gefühle für jede Annäherung meine Gefühle für dich sind." Sie schubste ihn ein wenig zurück und funkelte ihn an. "Und für das Protokoll von dem, was du vor ein paar Minuten gesagt hast, du kein anderes Mädchen geküsst. Sie hat dich geküsst. Das ist ein sehr wichtiger Unterschied, Harry. Es bedeutet, dass ich wütend auf Daphne sein kann und ihr später sagen kann sei derjenige, die jemanden anderen als uns drei küsst ... nun, diese Unterhaltung wäre ein bisschen heißer gewesen, nur weil ich denke, dass Daphne gut für dich geeignet ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich bereit bin, dich aufzuziehen und sie zu küssen, ohne mit den anderen zu sprechen! "

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grummelte. "Ich verstehe Mädchen überhaupt nicht."

"Nein, tust du wirklich nicht. Die meisten Männer tun das nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, zog ihn auf die Füße und schob ihn auf das Porträit -Loch zu. "Geh in den Raum, Harry. Ich werde die anderen finden. Schlafzimmerkonfiguration, bitte."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry entspannte sich auf dem Bett im Raum der Wünsche und sein Kopf ruhte auf Fleurs Brust, während sie seinen nackten Rücken streichelte. "Danke, dass du nichts gefragt hast, Fleur", sagte Harry leise.

Sie lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern seinen Rücken hin und her und sandte angenehmes Prickeln durch seinen Rücken. "Du wirst mir sagen, wenn du bereit bist, 'Arry. Außerdem sind Nymph und Mine nicht hier."

Harry kicherte. "Ja, Nym kann wirklich ziemlich gut verschwinden, wenn sie will, was? Bist du morgen für die Aufgabe bereit?"

Fleur nickte. "Oui. Zu wissen, dass das nur ein Irrgarten ist, macht es weit weniger stressig. Und da die Mauern für die Zuschauer durchlässig sind ... denk ich, wir sollten -"

"Nicht!" sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund. Fleur´s Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er konnte fühlen, wie sie an seiner Hand lachte. "Beende den Gedanken nicht, Fleur. Wir müssen das Schicksal nicht verführen."

"Müssen das Schicksal zu was nicht verleiten?" fragte Tonks, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ihr Fuß verfing sich an der Kante des Teppichs und sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als sie ins Bett geschleudert wurde. Harry drehte sich und fing sie halb auf und halb neben dem Bett auf und schickte sie beide zu dem Gelächter von Fleur und Hermine zu Boden. "Au ..."

"Wenigstens bist du auf etwas Weichem gelandet. Nämlich mich", stöhnte Harry von seiner Position unter Tonks.

Hermine ging grinsend hinüber und zog Tonks hoch, während Fleur hysterisch im Bett lachte. Harry richtete sich auf und ging zu seiner vorherigen Position zurück. "Du bist ein gutes Kissen, Wonder Boy", sagte Tonks, als sie ihre Jacke abstaubte und ihre Stiefel auszog. "Fleur, schon oben ohne, sehe ich."

Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, es ist ein Schlafzimmer. Es schien angemessen."

"Harry, scheint sich sicherlich nicht zu beschweren", kommentierte Hermine, zog ihre Schuhe aus und zog ihre Robe aus.

"Hey, ich habe mich nicht über den Mangel an Kleidung der heißen Veela- Bettgenossin beschwert. "Ich habe mich beschwert, dass sie nicht auf uns gewartet hat."

Harry schnaubte. "Nun, du hättest mich leichter finden können, anstatt dass Hermine dich mit ihren Hilfsmittel aufspürt."

"Oui. Das ist die Nacht vor der finalen Aufgabe. Du hättest von uns erwarten sollen, dass wir zusammen schlafen, Nymphe", kommentierte Fleur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Wie kannst du 'Nymphe' aussprechen und nicht 'das'? 'P-h' ist nicht anders als 't-h'." Tonks bat darum, ihre eigenen Kleider auszuziehen und mit ihnen ins Bett zu hüpfen. "Und ich war damit beschäftigt Moody hinterherzulaufen."

"Ich kann ' _Nymphe'_ aussprechen, weil Nymphe niedlich und nicht 'das' ist, und weil es nicht schwerer ist."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Während die zweite Hälfte dieser Erklärung den ersten Teil perfekt macht, wenn man etwas sagen kann, weil es süß ist, warte ... du legst uns herein! Ein Teil deines Akzents ist übertrieben, nicht wahr?"

Fleur löste sich in Kichern auf. »Es hat lange gedauert, bis du darauf gekommen bist, Mine. Das meiste ist echt. Ich gebe zu, keine Anstrengungen unternommen zu haben, um den Zustand zu verbessern. Ich weiß, ihr findet es ... attraktiv.«

Tonks kicherte. "Nicht das Wort, das ich verwenden würde. Liebenswert, heiß, sexy, verlockend. Das sind passendere Beschreibungen."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich bin hier total in der Unterzahl. Nym, hast du Moody etwas Verdächtiges machen sehen? Mit Umbridge, die morgen festgenommen wird, denke ich, dass wir ihn und Dumbledore für den Fall beobachten, und eventuell die Saboteure aus dem Weg räumen."

"Dumbledore ist hier der Hauptverantwortliche. Es ist so frustrierend! Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du persönlich mit den Flamel´s darüber gesprochen hast ...", murmelte Hermine niedergeschlagen. "Ich hoffe, sie wollen bald mit uns reden ..."

"Konzentrieren wir uns darauf, dass unsere Partner die Aufgabe zuerst überstehen und dann werden wir mit den jahrhundertealten Witzbolden, die sich für uns interessieren, fertig, ja?" sagte Tonks und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Als Antwort auf deine Frage, Harry ... ja, ich habe es irgendwie getan. Er ist vorm Gelände geschlichen, indem er den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide benutzt hat. Ich konnte ihm nicht weiter folgen ohne zu riskieren, erwischt zu werden."

Yeah, das ist überhaupt nicht verdächtig ", seufzte Harry und drehte sich zu Fleur zurück die ihre Arme schützend um ihn legte.

"Dieses mal, werde ich dich beschützen ´Arry", murmelte Fleur und rieb ihre Wange an seinen Haaren. "Du warst oft genug der Held, dieses Jahr."

Hermine knurrte, als sie sich zu Fleur´s anderer Seite bewegte und sie beide in eine Umarmung zog. "Ich stimme dieser Einschätzung durchaus zu. Nym, warum kann Amelia ihn nicht einfach verhaften?"

Tonks seufzte und fiel gegen die Laken zurück. Ein Arm schlängelte sich unter die anderen drei, während sie an die Decke starrte. "Hauptsächlich, weil er ein pensionierter Auror ist und wir keinen Beweis haben. Das gleiche Problem wie bei Dumbledore, nur unter anderen Zeichen. Dumbledore wird durch sein Image und die öffentliche Meinung geschützt, dass er nichts falsch machen kann. Mad-Eye ist durch das Gesetz geschützt."

"Was meinst du, geschützt durch das Gesetz?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

"Auroren -Veteranen werden von vielen zusätzlichen Gesetzen geschützt, Wonder Boy. Wenn wir einen Ex -Auroren verhaften, ohne genau zu wissen, was er getan hat, und ihn wegsperren, werden die Beweise im Anschluss nicht gewertet vor dem Gamot."

"Was für ein dummer Idiot hat sich für diese Politik entschieden ?!"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich läuft es für uns sehr gut. Sieh mal, die ursprüngliche Absicht bestand darin, zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand, den wir während der Arbeit verhaftet oder angepisst haben, sich rächen kann, um in Anschluss die „Beweise" zu präsentieren. Es hat eine Menge Veteranen-Ärsche gerettet, um ehrlich zu sein, also kann ich das Gesetz nicht wirklich tadeln, nur weil es im Moment unbequem ist. "

"Also können wir nichts tun, während er sich hinter den Gesetzen versteckt und unsere Morde plant?" fragte Fleur und verengte ihre Augen.

"Es muss etwas geben, was wir tun können, Nym", bat Hermine die ältere Frau.

Tonks schnaubte und erhob sich, um jeden von ihnen anzustarren. "Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ich würde meine Partner in dieses Labyrinth gehen lassen, ohne ein paar Schritte zu unternehmen, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen?"

Harry hob eine Hand und zischte. "Ich dachte, du hättest einen Plan!"

"Niemand mag das, Wonder Boy", sagte Tonks mit einer amüsierten Note in ihrer Stimme. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und sah ihn hungrig an. "Obwohl ich mir sicher eine andere Verwendung für diese Parsel sprechende Zunge vorstellen kann ..."

Harry fühlte, wie Fleur einen tiefen, gutturalen Laut der Übereinstimmung formte, der durch ihre Brust vibrierte, während Hermine nur die Augen verdrehte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte die Hand aus, um Tonks auf ihre hellrosa Haare zu klopfen. "Später, Nym. Zuerst müssen wir diese Unterhaltung beenden."

"Immer verdirbst du mir meinen Spaß", sagte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte theatralisch und ihr Ton wurde viel ernster. "Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Bones schickt Shacklebolt und ein paar andere Auroren los, um mir zu helfen, Wache zu halten. Shacklebolt und sie werden zusammen mit meinem Cousin auf Dumbledore warten. Ich werde zusehen." Mad-Eye wird zusammen mit Proudfoot und Scrimgeour Wache halten. Wenn einer von ihnen versucht, euch beiden weh zu tun, werden wir niederschlagen, bevor sie einen Zauberspruch sagen können. "

Fleur nickte und drückte Harry fester. "Gut. Ich werde langsam Müde davon, dass `Arry in den Aufgaben immer verletzt wird."

"Ja, es ist auch nicht gerade meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung", schnaubte er.

Hermine lehnte sich einfach in die beiden und vergrub ihren Kopf an Fleur´s Seite. "Ich hoffe, ihr beide kommt ohne Verletzungen durch. Als ich hörte, dass du das letzte Mal beinahe gestorben wärst ...", ließ sie ein kurzes Schluchzen hören, das die anderen dazu brachte, sich zu bewegen, so dass Hermine in der Mitte war. "Es tut mir leid, das ist im Moment alles so überwältigend. Ich möchte nicht mehr sehen, dass jemand verletzt wird!"

"Shhh", sagte Harry und hielt sich an die Brünette. "Uns geht es gut, Mine. Wir sind es immer. Wir werden vielleicht ein bisschen verletzt, aber uns geht es gut."

"Du solltest es besser sein, Wonder Boy", murmelte Tonks. "Du bist auch nicht vom Haken. Fleur. Du bist viel zu heiß, als dass du morgen verletzt sein solltest."

"Ich werde das als Kompliment nehmen", sagte Fleur, die einen hochklassigen Ton annahm und ihre Schultern in einer hochmütigen Luft verbarg. Insoweit das möglich war, wurde Harry näher an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Tonks kicherte nur. "Wie es beabsichtigt war. Harry, um uns von dieser deprimierenden Route abzulenken, erwähnte Mine etwas, als wir über Daphne sprachen. Was ist passiert?" Fleur hob ihren Kopf und sah Harry interessiert an.

Harry stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat mich in der Eulerei geküsst und ist weggelaufen und hat gesagt, dass es ihr leid tut. Luna sagte, sie interessiert sich ebenfalls für das Gefährten-Ding und zwar schon eine Weile, wollte aber erst nach dem Stress der letzten Aufgabe handeln es kam zu einem Kuss und den erzwungenen Problem. "

Überraschenderweise grinste Fleur. Tonks hingegen stöhnte und legte ihre freie Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Merlin, noch eine Gefährtin? Wie gewinnst du immer die Mädchen, Wonder Boy?"

"Ich würde Karma sagen, aber das wäre lächerlich. Ich habe es bereits Hermine gesagt, ich kann kaum drei Frauen glücklich machen, geschweige denn eine weitere!" Harry grummelte.

"Nun, ich bin sicher nicht überrascht. Als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogsmeade kam, überlegte ich, ob ich mich mit ihr vereinigen sollte, als sie sich entschloss, etwas zu unternehmen", sagte Fleur. Drei Münder standen offen und drei Köpfe drehten sich, um Fleur anzustarren. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was? Sie ist sehr attraktiv, nicht? Es ist auch leicht ersichtlich, dass sie für eine Viertklässlerin äußerst geschickt ist, außerdem hat sie eine Geschichte mit dir und hat sich loyal gegenüber allen anderen erwiesen. Ich sehe da wirklich kein Problem."

Tonks schnaubte. "Nun, wir wissen, wo ihre Stimme liegt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich im Moment damit auskenne, Harry. Daphne ist nett genug und sicherlich eine großartige Verbündete, aber sie trifft mich nicht als den Typ, der es sein müsste. Ich meine, yeah, sie würde wahrscheinlich ab und zu damit zufrieden sein, aber es wäre in erster Linie nur du und sie in einer Beziehung, anders als die Gruppe die wir gerade versuchen zu bilden. " Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie zu den Zeitpunkt, als ich Fleur akzeptierte, werde ich mich entweder auf die Mehrheit einstellen, aber ich würde dich bitten, zu warten und ein wirklich langes Gespräch mit ihr zu führen."

"Es ist nicht so, als würde ich in die Schlafsäle der Slytherins rennen und sie ins Bett ziehen, Nym", sagte Harry genervt. "Es hat mich Monate gekostet, Fleur in diese Beziehung aufzunehmen und ich wusste, dass sie mich vorher mochte!"

"Entschuldigung, Harry", seufzte Tonks. "Das klang so gemein. Ich habe es nicht so beabsichtigt und ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest. Was denkst du, Mine?"

Hermine zog eine Grimasse und ließ ihre Haare wie einen Vorhang über ihren Kopf fallen. "Nun, ich habe immer gesagt, dass Daphne eine perfekte Partnerin für Harry wäre. Ich war vollkommen in Ordnung, als es nur er und ich waren. Nun, auch mit dir und Fleur ... Daphne ist eine Alpha Persönlichkeit und während ich denke es würde ihr gut tun, nur mit Harry und einem anderen zusammen zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie gut sie bereit wäre, sich in eine Beziehung mit so vielen Leuten zu stürzen..Wie du gesagt hast, Nym, würde ich mich gerne mit ihr hinsetzen und sehen, was sie erwartet."

Harry hob wieder seine Hand. "Mädchen, ich habe keine Absicht, irgendetwas mit Daphne anzufangen, ohne dass sich alle hinsetzen und mit ihr reden. Am liebsten wenn Tracey anwesend ist, wenn das, was Luna angedeutet hat, richtig ist. Egal, was heute Abend oder morgen Abend passiert, können wir es bitte fallen lassen und Relaxen? "

Tonks hob ihre Augenbrauen und grinste ihn an. "Ich mag es, wenn du durchsetzungsfähig wirst, Harry."

"Ich auch", sagte Fleur und leckte sich die Lippen.

"Es hat einen gewissen attraktiven Aspekt", kommentierte Hermine lächelnd.

Harry sah die drei Frauen an, die ihn hungrig anstarrten und schluckte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es eine lange Nacht werden würde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva konnte nicht aufhören auf dem Platz neben Remus herum zu zappeln. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten, bevor die Finale Aufgabe beginnen würde und Umbridge war gerade aufgetaucht. Die Hündin hatte die Kühnheit, über das Gelände zu laufen, als ob es ihr gehören würde. Offensichtlich hatte niemand sich darum gekümmert, ihr zu sagen, dass Ihr Arsch verhaftet wird und sie in ein Französisches Gefängnis geworfen wird.

Während zwei junge Auroren sich von der Tribüne aus der Kröte näherten, sah Shiva wie das riesige schwebende Labyrinth mit einen Grinsen im Gesicht anstarrte. Die Professorin knurrte und stand auf. "Remus, sag den anderen, dass ich mit Umbitch sprechen werde. Sie sieht im Moment viel zu erfreut aus."

"Sie werden sie verhören", sagte der Werwolf, drehte sich um und sah die Kröte an und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, und wenn sie schon gespielt hat, bekommen sie vielleicht nicht schnell genug Antworten. Alles andere wurde vor dem Start sabotiert. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich etwas herausfinde." Sie schob sich an den Sitzen vorbei und richtete ihre Augen auf Umbridge. Sie hatte gerade die meisten Reihen durchquert, als die Unterstaatssekretärin anfing, die Hände des Jungen Auroren, der sich ihr genähert hatte, wegzuschlagen.

"Ich bin die Erste Unterstaatssekretärin des Zauberei-Ministers! Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich werde dich feuern lassen und dann nach Askaban bringen!" Umbridge´s Stimme hörte der großteil der Menge und zog einige Blicke auf sich. Der Auror sagte etwas anderes, was Umbridge dazu veranlasste, sich unter Schock zurückzuziehen. Einen Moment später sah Shiva ein Knurren der Gesichtszüge der Frau und sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Die jungen Auroren waren zu langsam um zu reagieren und Umbridge traf sie beide mit einem lila Lichtstrahl bevor sie sich umdrehte und anfing in den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen.

Shiva fluchte und sprang über die letzte Trennwand. Sie begann Umbitch hinterher zu sprinten, während die beiden Auroren von Pomfrey und einer anderen Hexe versorgt wurden. Niemand außer ihr schien der Unterstaatssekretärin zu folgen. "Verdammt, Fudge", murmelte Shiva, als sie in den Wald ging und ihre Beute einschloss. _"Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass die Neulinge sie abholen würden, damit sie entkommt. Das wird nicht passieren. Nicht dieses Mal! Ich habe Pettigrew entkommen lassen, aber ich lasse sie nicht entkommen!"_

Umbridge hatte offensichtlich nie zuvor versucht, vor jemandem weg zu rennen und machte keine Anstalten, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Auch schien die Frau überhaupt nicht in Form zu sein, da Shiva sie nur ein paar Meter den Pfad hoch atmen hören konnte. Der Waldweg wurde dunkler und dunkler, als Shiva die Schlinge enger zog. Sie stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel auf den Waldboden. Der Aufprall sorgte dafür, dass sie ihren Komm-Stein verlor und er prallte in den Wald, aber Shiva ignorierte ihn und der Schmerz in ihrem Ohr konzentrierte sich darauf, Umbridge nicht zu verlieren. Mit finsterer Miene blickte Shiva schnell wieder auf und aktivierte einen von Harry´s Runen, um den Weg zu erleuchten. Nachdem sie dafür sorgte, dass sie den Pfad wieder sehen konnte, fuhr Shiva fort, Umbitch zu verfolgen, als sie ein knacken an der Kurve hörte. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie los rannte, um endlich die Frau zu erwischen.

Shiva lief um die Kurve und blieb kurz mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. Ihre Beute war direkt in ein gigantisches Gespinst über die Breite des Weges gestolpert. Umbridge´s Zauberstab lag mehrere Meter entfernt auf dem Boden und sie kämpfte gegen den klebrigen Griff des Netzes. Sie schaffte es nur, ihren Kopf leicht zu drehen und sich noch fester in die Strähnen zu wickeln. Das Gesicht der Frau verzog sich zu einem Knurren von Wut und Abneigung, als Shiva langsam nach vorne schritt, den Zauberstab hoch hielt und nach anderen Netzen Ausschau hielt.

"Weißt du, Hagrid hat erwähnt, dass es ein paar Acromantulas gibt, wenn man tief genug in den Wald geht. Offenbar hast du sie gefunden", kommentierte Shiva.

Umbridge knurrte. "Steh nicht nur da, du eingebildete kleine Frau, hol mich hier heraus!"

Shiva tippte mit ihrer freien Hand auf ihr Bein und runzelte die Stirn. Sie sollte die Schlampe wirklich fertig konnte nicht sagen, wann die Riesenspinne, die dieses Netz gesponnen hatte, zurück sein würde. Stattdessen fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die viel ruhiger war als sie jemals erwartet hätte, bevor sie sprach: "Warum versuchst du Harry Potter zu töten?"

"Lass mich runter!"

"Sag mir, warum du Harry Potter töten willst, Umbridge", sagte Shiva wieder, ihre Stimme immer noch tödlich ruhig.

Umbridge´s Knurren ertönte und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu Hass und Wut. "Dieses emporgekommene kleine Halbblut denkt, dass er so viel überlegener ist als Leute, die über ihn stehen! Er denkt, er kann damit durchkommen, Cornelius zu demütigen und zu beleidigen?! Ich habe diesem kleinen Kerl gezeigt, wer wirklich diese Welt regiert! Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wer die Macht hat! Er ist ein nichts! Und seine kleinen Huren sind nichts! Schlammblüter, Mischlinge, Ekelhafte Brut!"

Shiva spürte, wie Eis durch ihre Adern rann und alles, was sie tun wollte, war, einen durchdringenden Zauberspruch durch den Körper der Frau zu schicken. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem finsteren Blick und sie musste einige Male tief atmen, bevor sie sprechen konnte. "Wer hat dir das aufgetragen? Wer hat dir die Ideen gegeben?"

"Du Dummkopf! Dummes kleines Halbblut! Wie kannst du es wagen mir zu unterstellen, dass ich nicht intelligent genug bin, um meine eigene Arbeit zu tun! Bring mich von hier herunter und ich zeige dir, wie intelligent ich bin!" schrie Umbridge auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Shiva die Idee, dass die Hündin tatsächlich verrückt war. Wenn sie ehrlich glaubte, dass sie schlau war, während sie Obszönitäten schrie, die nah genug waren, um sie hier allein zu lassen ... nein. Es war egal. "Wer hat dir von den Doppelgänger-Konstrukt erzählt? Wer hat erwähnt, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, die Schutzzauber in der Ersten Aufgabe zu erweitern?"

"Dieser erbärmliche Narr Dumbledore wollte nicht aufhören, über die Sicherheitsbedenken zu protestieren", spie Umbridge. "Ich sah die Gelegenheit, und ich nahm sie wahr! So wie es jedes echte Reinblut tun würde! Er bewies, wie schwach er in seinem Alter geworden ist, indem er ignoriert hat, was direkt vor ihm war!"

Shiva schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Umbridge war wirklich so dumm. Nichts davon würde dank seines brillanten Spiels der Hündin auf Dumbledore zurückfallen, aber sie könnte es zumindest als einen Riss in seinen Ansehen benutzen. "Was hast du heute Nacht gemacht? Welche Sabotage gibt es bei dieser letzten Aufgabe?"

"Keiner der Idioten wird es schnell genug schaffen, so dass sie alle sterben werden! Dieser Halbblut-Waise, seine Kreaturen-Hure, der Blutverräter und der Dumme Muskelprotz haben keine Chance, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden! Sie werden schreien, wenn sie zerquetscht werden und die Welt wird sehen, was mit Leuten geschieht, die sich über ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft erheben!"

Shiva knurrte und hob ihren Zauberstab, um zu beginnen das Netz abzubrennen, so dass sie die Hündin schnell genug zurückbekommen konnte, um zu versuchen, was auch immer sie in der Arena getan hatte, rückgängig zu machen. Die Professorin erstarrte, als ihr Zauberstab halb hochgezogen wurde, und das Klappern rund um sie herum erklang

Umbridge´s Augen weiteten sich, als zwei große Acromantula´s oben auf dem Netz erschienen und langsam die Baumgrenze herunterkamen. "Hol mich raus! Bring mich raus, du erbärmlicher kleiner Wurm! Hol mich raus!"

Shivas Augen huschten von den Acromantula´s zu Umbridge und zurück. Schließlich sagte sie leise: "Wenn du fliehst, würdest du einfach versuchen, ihn wieder zu töten. Du hast bereits viermal versucht, Harry zu töten. Heute Nacht war der fünfte Versuch. Du hast es beinahe geschafft, Fleur und Gabrielle zu töten. Du schaffst es, dich davon zu befreien ... du wirst einfach immer wieder versuchen ihn zu töten, bis du oder er stirbt. "

"HOL MICH RAUS!" Die Acromantula ließ ein leises Lachen erklingen, als sie näher an den gefesselten und schreienden Untersekretär trat.

Shiva trat zurück und ihre Gesichtszüge wurden leer. Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und aktivierte ihren Ninja Runenstein. "Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen, meinen Sohn zu töten. Auf Wiedersehen, Dolores Umbridge." Shiva´s körperlose Stimme erklang als der letzte Schrei der Unterstaatssekretärin erklang und sie zur Arena rannte.


	32. End of a Tournament Beginning of a Nigh

**End of a Tournament; Beginning of a Nightmare**

Die vier Champions reihten sich an der Öffnung zum Labyrinth auf. Das riesige Labyrinth schwebte ein paar Meter über dem Boden des Quidditch -Feldes und war wie ein riesiges Ei geformt. Die Wände erschienen von außen transparent und Harry konnte drei oder vier verschiedene Ebenen darin sehen. Da war eine hell leuchtende Trophäe in der Mitte, die wie ein Leuchtfeuer loderte. Er blinzelte und versuchte, einen möglichen Weg zu erkennen, um an einigen der schimmernden Nebel und umherstreifenden Kreaturen vorbeizukommen, die er durch die Wände sah.

"Ah, und somit haben wir den letzten Teil unseres Trimagischen Turniers erreicht", sagte Bagman mit fast kummervoller Stimme, als er sich von der Seite näherte. Harry blendete den Mann größtenteils aus, als seine Augen auf einer großen Reihe von Runen-Gravuren auf der Seite des riesigen Eierförmigen Labyrinths starrten. "Diese letzte Aufgabe ist wirklich ziemlich einfach. Alles, was Ihr müsst, ist in die Mitte zu kommen und die Trophäe zu berühren! Sobald Sie das tun, werden sie zur Plattform der Sieger gebracht, während der Boden des restlichen Labyrinths verschwinden wird und die anderen Champions entsprechend platziert werden. An diesem Punkt gibt es einen leichten Schlafzauber, so dass wir die magischen Kreaturen, die ebenfalls durchfallen werden, voneinander trennen können."

Harry betrachtete die Runen stirnrunzelnd. Etwas war ... besorgniserregend bei den Runen. "Natürlich wird es innerhalb des Labyrinths verschiedene Arten von Hindernissen geben. Die Kreaturen, die ich gerade erwähnt habe, sind überall stationiert, genauso wie verschiedene Fallen und Verzauberungen."

Die Erweiterungs-Runen waren in Ordnung, genauso wie das unwesentliche Zaubersegment und der Schlafzauber, den Bagman erwähnt hatte. Was war los? "Wenn Sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund überfordert fühlen, ziehen Sie sich einfach zurück zum Eingang. Der Weg, den Sie eingeschlagen haben, wird durch eine farbige Linie markiert. Blau für Miss Delacour, Rot für Mr. Potter, Gold für Mr. Weasley und Grün für Mister Krum."

Die Sichtbarkeits- und Markierungs-Runen waren in Ordnung. Die Schweberunen schien keine Probleme zu machen. "Wie bei vielen anderen Aufgaben wird das Zeitlimit eine Stunde betragen! Ihr Start wird um eine Minute verzögert, wenn Sie fünf Punkte hinter dem derzeit führenden liegen. Mister Krum hat 165 Punkte, also wird er der Erste sein. Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter haben beide 157 Punkte und werden 2 Minuten später ins Labyrinth gehen. Miss Delacour hat 146 Punkte und wird 4 Minuten später in die Aufgabe starten. Viel Glück ihnen Allen! Möge der beste Champion gewinnen!"

Bagman ging launisch zur Richterkammer, während sich Harry´s Stirnrunzeln vertiefte. Er begann wieder über das gesamte Runen-Muster zu sehen als sich seine Nackenhaare hochstellten "Kumpel, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Fred sanft. Harry winkte ihn leise, als Bagman anfing, mit der Menge im Hintergrund zu sprechen.

"'´arry? Was ist los?" fragte Fleur leise, als sie nach seinem Arm griff.

Viktor zeigte auf das Ei. "Er hat etwas gesehen. Etwas, das sie vergessen haben. Natürlich wäre es nicht so einfach."

Harry holte zischend aus und ballte seine Fäuste, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er geschockt auf das Runen-Feld starrte. Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore´s Stelle auf der Tribüne um und knurrte. "Dieser verdammte Bastard ... Leute, egal was passiert, einer von uns muss diese Trophäe erreichen und berühren, bevor das Zeitlimit beendet ist."

"Nun, ja ... das ist irgendwie der Punkt, Kumpel ...", sagte Fred stirnrunzelnd.

"Nein, ich will nicht gewinnen. Ich will leben." Er hob die Hand und zeigte auf ein Runen-Muster, als Bagman begann, seine Rede zu beenden. "Die Runen für die Erweiterungen sind an ein Zeitlimit gekoppelt. Nach einer Stunde wird das ganze Ding auf seine ursprüngliche Größe zusammenbrechen und jeden vernichten, der noch da drin ist. Alles andere sieht gut aus, solange einer von uns die Trophäe berührt, bevor die Zeit abläuft, alle anderen fallen durch und die Kreaturen werden auch sicher sein."

"Jemand anderes hätte sicher so etwas sehen müssen ...", sagte Fred und starrte mit großen Augen in das Labyrinth.

Harrys finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. "Ja, Dumbledore sollte es. Shiva ist die einzige andere in Hogwarts, der mit Runen und Schutz-Zaubern genug Erfahrung hat, um es zu erkennen."

"Wir sollten dann nicht starten!" rief Fleur, als Federn auf ihren Armen zu sprießen begannen und sie sich der Richterbox zuwandte. Bagman hatte gerade angefangen, den Countdown zum Start der Aufgabe herunter zu zählen.

Viktor runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte mit Harry den Kopf. "Wir können nicht. Wir verlieren unsere Magie, wenn wir versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, wenn es beginnt." Er drehte sich um und starrte die Richter an. "Die Kröte und ihr Helfer spielten dieses Spiel."

"Und Start!" Bagman schrie auf, als eine Kanonenschusswelle ertönte. Krum wandte sich den anderen zu und nickte schnell, bevor er in die Lücke in den Wänden sprang und den Gang hinunterging.

"Fleur", sagte Harry, drückte ihre Hand und riss seinen Blick nicht von den Runen. "Geh zur Trophäe. Geh nur zur Trophäe. Mach dir keine Sorgen um irgendetwas anderes. Berühre einfach das verdammte Ding. Accio Runen-Gürtel!" Einen Moment zögernd, schüttelte er den Kopf und rief: "Accio Prototyp-Gürtel!" Er trat von Fleur zurück und packte seine beiden Runen-Gürtel, klammerte sich am Hauptband fest und zog die Wimpern hoch. Harry war gerade damit fertig, sein sekundäres Prototyp-Gurtzeug anzuziehen, als Bagman schrie, dass Fred und er an der Reihe sind. "Sei vorsichtig und berühre diese Trophäe!" schrie Harry, als er vor ihm in den Korridor sprang. Fred gleich dahinter.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks wusste nicht genau, was schief lief, aber sie wusste, dass die Dinge bereits außer Kontrolle gerieten. Shiva war in den Wald verschwunden und hatte Umbitch verfolgt. Harry war erschrocken und hatte genau das gleiche Aussehen, das er hatte, als er gegen die Dementoren kämpfte, kurz bevor die Aufgabe begann und Fleur war halb Harpyie mit vollständig geformten Flügeln. Sie hatte sogar einen einzigen Feuerball an Dumbledore´s Kopf vorbei geschleudert, bevor das Mädchen den anderen in das Labyrinth gefolgt war. Die Dinge gerieten bereits außer Kontrolle, Tonks konnte es fühlen. Sie konnte es sich nicht einmal leisten, den Fortschritt ihres Freundes oder ihrer Freundin durch die Aufgabe zu beobachten, weil sie Moody im Auge behielt.

Wenigstens war Scrimgeour zur Abwechslung kein Arsch. Er hatte ihr tatsächlich zugehört, als sie dargelegt hatte, warum sie ihren alten Mentor beobachtete und Proudfoot war ein guter Kerl, nach dem, was sie von ihm in Erinnerung hatte. Sie wären anständige Unterstützung, wenn ...

Nein. Wenn etwas passiert. "Sieht nach lebendigen Menschen aus", sagte sie gerade laut genug, dass ihre Kommunikations-Rune die Auroren kontaktieren würde. "Moody wirft etwas auf Krum´s Weg."

"Ich habe den Abhörzauber auf seinem Ärmel aktiv. Wir sind bereit ihn hierher zu beschwören", antwortete Proudfoot. Tonks hielt den Atem an. Einen Moment später fluchte ihre Ex-Kollegin laut. "Imperio!"

Scrimgeour grunzte. "Merlin sei verdammt, was machst du denn Alastor? Beweg dich, beweg dich, beweg dich! Holt ihn da runter!"

Tonks hatte nicht einmal darauf gewartet, dass Scrimgeour seinen Satz beendete. Sie sprang über die Barriere, die das Publikum von den Sicherheitsleuten trennte, und feuerte einen Zauberspruch auf Mad-Eye ab. Zwei weitere näherten sich dem Mann von seinen Seiten. Überrascht agil für einen alten Mann, gelang es Moody, der ersten Salve auszuweichen. Er sprang zur Seite und gackerte wie verrückt. "Netter Versuch, Mädchen! Du warst dieses Jahr ein würdiger Gegner! Viel besser, als der Meister jemals angenommen hätte! Avada Kedavra!" Tonks 'Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte sich zur Seite, verlängerte ihren Oberkörper und bewegte die Masse von ihrem Bauch weg, als der grüne Lichtstrahl einige Zentimeter über ihren Bauch hinweg flog. Es knallte gegen die Wand der Tribünen, was zu einer kleinen Explosion von Trümmern und Schreien aus der Menge führte.

Tonks 'unmittelbare Folgeaufnahmen schlossen sich einer zweiten Salve an, die von den beiden Auroren geschickt wurde, und mehreren Zaubersprüchen, die ebenfalls von den Tribünen geworfen wurden. Moody schaffte es, mehreren aus dem Weg zu tanzen, aber ein oder zwei trafen ihn und verlangsamten ihn. Es sah so aus, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Wabbelbein-Fluch getroffen, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er nur ein gutes Bein hatte, war es eigentlich eine gute Idee und jemand ließ einen Flederwichtfluch los, der Moody am Kopf traf. Tonks schoss einen Incarcerus und eine Körperklammer ab, die sein Schild zerschmetterten und Moody ins Ei schleuderten und benommen auf den Boden zurück ließen. Ein roter Strahl von Scrimgeour und ein anderer von Proudfoot hatten die Bedrohung für den Moment eingedämmt.

Knurrend joggte Tonks den Rest der Distanz zu den anderen beiden, als sie neben dem alten Mann hielten. "Imperius und der Todesfluch? Was zur verdammten verdammten Hölle geht hier vor?" Proudfoot wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Er hat etwas von einem Meister gesagt", sagte Tonks und griff nach Moody´s Zauberstab. "Ich verwette, meine Niere, das das nicht Moody ist. Mad-Eye würde niemals jemanden Meister nennen. Verdammt, das würde wahrscheinlich ausreichen, um ihn alleine aus einem Imperius zu befreien. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wer auch immer dies ist Scrimgeour, ich habe ihn letzte Nacht beobachtet, wie er in die Heulende Hütte geschlichen ist, konnte aber nicht nachforschen, da der Tunnel zu klein war, um ihn zu durchqueren, für den Fall, dass er sich zurückgezogen hätte. Kannst du jemanden dorthin schicken, um es zu überprüfen? oder? Vielleicht ist da der echte Moody versteckt. «

Der leitende Auror runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und auf einen gebellten Befehl hin wurde Proudfoot in Richtung Hogsmeade geschickt. Tonks starrte auf _"Moody"_ hinunter und fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass jemand Namen innerhalb der Hogwarts -Schutzzauber gewechselt hatte ... und wieso Barty Crouch nicht isoliert und krank war.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Von all den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie in den letzten vier Jahren getroffen hatten, war es eine verdammt brillante Idee, Anti-Beschwörungszauber auf die Kommunikations-Runen zu legen. Jetzt jedoch, brauchte sie dringend eine, sie war jedoch im dummen Unterholz verloren gegangen ...Shiva kam aus den Wald und ließ die Tarnung fallen, als sie zum Quidditch -Feld rannte. Sie blickte zu dem schwebenden Labyrinth auf, als sie näher kam und musste einen gequälten Schrei unterdrücken. Sie hatte bereits gewusst, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde, aber ... ihre Brust war immer noch panisch, da Harry und die anderen drei in dem Ding herumliefen. Sie blieb stehen, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Tonks über einen gefesselten und betäubten Moody hinweg kniete. "Verdammte Mutter ... Moody war ein Saboteur?"

Tonks sah auf und ihre Haare blitzten kurz zu rosa, bevor sie wieder dunkelblau wurden. "Shiva! Du bist zurück. Hast du Umbridge gefunden?" Die Erleichterung in der Stimme der anderen Frau war unglaublich offensichtlich und veranlasste Shiva zu einer leichten Grimasse. Vielleicht hätte sie der Hündin nicht nachlaufen sollen ...

"Sie wird kein Problem mehr sein. Sie lief in ein Acrumantula -Nest. Wir haben ein viel größeres Problem!"

"Gute Art zu Sterben", murmelte Tonks. Sie drehte sich zu Moody um. "Wir wissen nicht, wer dieser Typ ist, aber er hat versucht, Krum unter Imperius zu setzen und dann einen Todesfluch abgefeuert, als wir versuchten, ihn zu verhaften."

Shiva schaukelte auf ihren Fersen zurück und schnappte kurz nach Luft, um sich über die Sabotage Sorgen zu machen. "Er hat was gemacht?!"

"Tonks! Shiva!" rief Hermine, als sie zur Absperrung der Menge rannte. Die Leute hatten langsam begonnen, sich von überall her zu ihren Sitzen zurückzukämpfen, wo Tonks scheinbar gegen den Mann gekämpft hatte. Die Geier waren nicht einmal subtil beim Zuhören.

Der Leitende Auror Scrimgeour stolzierte auf Hermine zu, und versuchte, sie wegzujagen. "Mädchen, das ist ein aktiver Tatort. Kehre zu deinem Platz zurück!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und ignorierte ihn, während sie das Pergament in ihren Händen hielt. "Er zeigt sich immer noch als Alastor Moody! Aber sieh mal, hier am Rande des Geländes! Dieser Punkt mit Proudfoot zeigt sich als Barty Crouch Jr.!"

"Crouch hat einen Sohn?" fragte Tonks ungläubig.

Shiva schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war ihr auch neu, aber es konnte warten. Diese Schüler herauszuholen war die Priorität. "Tonks, Scrimgeour, wir müssen diese Aufgabe stoppen. Umbridge rumorte, dass das Labyrinth zusammenbrechen wird, bevor sie starb. Wir müssen sie rausholen, bevor der Timer abläuft!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry rannte um die Ecke und rannte kopfüber in einen dritten gelben Nebel. Dieses Hindernis wurde furchtbar nervig. Die wechselnde Schwerkraft war vor allem nach dem zweiten Durchgang kein großes Problem. Dass es sein Bauch rumoren ließ war das Problem. Er hatte keine Zeit, mulmig zu werden. 40 Minuten waren schon vergangen und er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Es war möglich, dass die Lava-Bombe oder die Yamato -Kanone die Schichten durchbrechen und ihn draußen auf den Boden fallen lassen würden, aber das half den anderen nicht. Und die Yamato Kanone wurde noch nicht vollständig getestet.

Nachdem er den Nebel hinter sich gelassen hatte, bog er um eine weitere Ecke ab und stieß einen sanften Fluch aus, als dieser Weg ihn auf eine andere Höhe brachte. Zumindest ging es immer noch in die richtige Richtung. Die Wände waren von innen nicht ganz so durchsichtig wie von außerhalb des Eies schienen, aber es reichte, um das Leuchtfeuer des Pokals zu sehen, und somit die ungefähre Richtung zu weisen, in die er gehen musste. Wenn er wenigstens über das verdammte Ding hinwegkommen konnte dann könnte er immer Plan L verwenden.

Er rannte weiter den Korridor hinunter, bis eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm knurrend hervorbrach. Harry fing an, einen Fluch zu sprechen, um das zu treffen, was ihn angegriffen hatte, bevor er erkannte, dass sich die Gestalt in einen toten Körper verwandelt hatte. Als er nach unten sah, wich Harry zurück und begann schwer zu atmen, als er Shiva´s Leiche vor sich sah. Einen Moment später platzte der Körper und Hermine war da. Dann war es Tonks. Dann Fleur. Knurrend zielte Harry auf den Irrwicht und schrie so laut er konnte einen Sprengzauber. Es gab einen Schrei des Schmerzes und die Leiche verwandelte sich und sprang durch den Korridor, verschwand um eine Ecke. "Blöder verdammter Irrwicht!" fluchte Harry, als er wieder anfing zu rennen. Er kam an eine Kreuzung und hielt einen Moment inne, um sich wieder zu orientieren.

Ein großes Huhn, das mit Schuppen statt mit Federn bedeckt war, sprang plötzlich aus dem Korridor vor ihm auf. "Krrrrrrr!"

"Was zur Hölle bist du?" fragte Harry kurz überrascht.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Tracey, es ist ein Jabberwocky! Es ist ein echter Jabberwocky!" schrie Luna auf und ab hüpfend und hielt Tracey mit einem Arm fest, während sie verzweifelt mit den anderen Arm auf Harry deutete. Coco spähte neugierig Luna´s Schulter auf das Geschehen.

"Äh, Luna, ich denke, das ist ein Cockatrice. Kein Jabberwocky", sagte Neville und verengte seine Augen. "Gut, dass er immer noch diese Brille hat. Ein Cockatrice ist viel weniger stark als ein Basilisk; er kann ihn vielleicht versteinern, anstatt ihn nur zu betäuben. Zumindest kann er ihn einfach ignorieren und wird keine Zeit verlieren. Jede Sekunde zählt jetzt ..."

Lunas Gesicht fiel und sie setzte sich wieder hin. Coco kuschelte sich schweigend an ihren Nacken, während sie niedergeschlagen auf Neville schaute. "Bist du sicher, dass es kein Jabberwocky ist?"

"Ziemlich sicher, Luna", sagte Neville und nickte.

"Awww ..."

Tracey schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es versteinert wird. Anscheinend haben sie das letzte Mal einen Cockatrice bei einer dieser Aufgaben benutzt, und drei Zuschauer wurden getötet, bevor jemand das Ding gesprengt hat. Könnte klein und nicht so gut wie ein Basilisk sein, aber es ist immer noch verdammt schnell."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Das grüne, schuppige Huhn krächzte erneut und starrte in Harry´s Augen. Er spürte, wie sich die Rahmen seiner Brille erhitzten und dann fiel das Hühnchen-Ding zur Seite, steif wie ein Brett und leicht grau. "Oh. Versteinert. Cockatrice dann. Huh, dachte, du wärst größer ... oh, das sollte ich nicht zu laut sagen! Wieso verschwende ich hier meine Zeit mit einen Cockatrice?!" Harry sprang über den versteinerten Körper der Kreatur und lief weiter auf das leuchtende Leuchtfeuer in der Mitte zu.

Eine riesige Explosion erklang einige Meter vor ihm, und Harry verwandelte sich in Midnight. Der Knallrümpfige Kröter hatte kaum begonnen, sich ihm zuzuwenden, bevor er in seinen Schatten sprang und auf der anderen Seite auf allen vier Beinen wieder hinaus kam und weiter lief.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur bog um eine Ecke des Labyrinths und rannte fast kopfüber in eine große Sphinx, die den Korridor versperrte. Sie blinzelte zu dem Hybridwesen auf und starrte für einen Moment erstaunt. "Du bist deinem Ziel nahestehend; es liegt kurz hinter mir. Solltest du den Versuch machen wollen, werde ich dir ein Rätsel geben. Beantworte es richtig und ich bewege mich zur Seite. Versage und ich werde angreifen. Geh weg und ich bleibe."

Fleur runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu widerstehen, einen neuen Feuerball zu bilden. Das war ihre Antwort für die meisten Kreaturen in diesem Labyrinth. Vor allem die Acromantula´s schienen dem Feuer ziemlich schutzlos ausgesetzt zu sein, und sie war sich relativ sicher, dass sie mit einem Feuerball getötet hatte. Was auch immer die hybride Ungeheuerlichkeit war, die Hagrid durch die Züchtung von Mantikoren und Feuerkrabben erschaffen hatte, war immun gegen ihre Feuerbälle, aber glücklicherweise konnten sie nicht fliegen, also war sie einfach darüber hinweg gesegelt und weiter gegangen.

Sie war nicht im Begriff, eine empfindungsfähige Kreatur zu verbrennen. Zumindest nicht eine, die nicht aktiv versuchte, sie zu töten.

"Wir haben fünf Minuten Zeit, um die Trophäe zu berühren oder alles hier im Labyrinth wird sterben", erklärte Fleur.

Die Sphinx hörte auf sich zu bewegen und spähte hinunter, als sie die Luft schnüffelte. "Ich werde nicht auf Tricks hereinfallen. Meinem Volk wurden versichert, dass dies sicher wäre."

"Kein Trick", sagte Fleur kopfschüttelnd und versuchte etwas von ihrer Panik zu unterdrücken. "Einer der Kandidaten wurde Opfer eines Attentats. Jede Aufgabe wurde bisher in irgendeiner Form sabotiert. Wenn einer von uns die Trophäe nicht berührt, bevor die Zeit abläuft, bricht der Erweiterungszauber in sich zusammen."

Der Mund der Sphinx zuckte. "Du sprichst die Wahrheit. Ich kann riechen, dass du nicht lügst." Das Wesen stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus und drehte ihren großen Körper in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. "Folge mir."

Fleur starrte auf die Rückseite der Sphinx, als sie den Korridor hinunterflog. Sie schüttelte sich und lief einen Moment später hinterher. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Diplomatie funktioniert hat ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Stoppt diese Aufgabe sofort und holt sie und alles andere raus", knurrte Amelia. Dumbledore saß einfach nur mit gefalteten Händen in seinem Schoß da und trauriges Stirnrunzeln überzog seine Gesichtszüge.

"Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise. "Sobald die Aufgabe begonnen hat, ist der einzige Ausweg durch den Boden oder durch die Tür. Wenn das Labyrinth in Kürze zusammenbrechen wird, kann ich nicht rechtfertigen, dass ein Team mit so wenig Zeit und so wenig Erfolg losgeschickt wird."

Amelia fühlte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Händen vibrieren und sie sah rot. Der alte Mann würde nicht davon kommen. Sie würde ihn bei Tagesanbruch hinter Gittern oder am Boden sehen. Zuerst musste sie die Schüler und unschuldigen magischen Kreaturen befreien. Shiva, Hermine und Daphne flogen auf den Besen bei den Runen-Mustern, während einige andere Oberschüler versuchten, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie die Expansions- und Timer -Muster trennen konnten. Die Aussichten schienen nicht vielversprechend.

Amelia selbst hat einen mörderischen Sirius und Maxime körperlich daran gehindert, sich Dumbledore zu nähern. Karkaroff stand mit einem leicht betäubten und verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand. Bagman war gerade still geworden und konnte nur zwischen den Richtern und dem Labyrinth starren.

"Dumbledore, erlaube mir, mich vollkommen klar auszudrücken. Wenn du dieses Ding nicht unterbrichst -" Amelia unterbrach sich, als ein Triumph-Schrei hinter ihr ertönte. Sich umdrehend sah Amelia, wie Susan, Tracey und Neville ihre Fäuste in die Luft hielten. Einen Moment später fiel eine kleine Lawine von magischen Kreaturen aus dem Boden des Labyrinths und prallte auf den gepolsterten Boden darunter. Sie sah, dass mindestens zwei menschliche Gestalten in der Nähe des Zentrums ausstiegen, und sie stieß einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Es war auch keinen Augenblick zu früh. Kaum zwanzig Sekunden, nachdem sie den Boden erreicht hatten, brach das Labyrinth mit einem lauten Knall zusammen. Statt einer Arena mit einem Radius von fast 50 Metern schwebte stattdessen ein kleines Ei mit nur 2 Metern Durchmesser in der Luft.

"Wo sind sie?!" Amelia hörte Tonks panischen Schrei aus der Menge. Ihre Augen verengten sich vor Argwohn, Amelia wandte sich dem Siegerpodest zu.

Sie war leer.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Sphinx sprengte eine Acromantula aus dem Weg und kämpfte gegen die Riesenspinne an, als Fleur an ihren Hinterbeinen vorbei flitzte. Fleur kam auf die andere Seite der beiden Kreaturen und fand sich in einem runden Raum mit mehreren offenen Türen wieder. Sie sah, wie Fred und Viktor einen der langen Korridore entlangliefen, aber sie waren zu weit entfernt. Sie wandte sich der Trophäe zu und lächelte. Es war sehr wenig Zeit übrig, aber sie hatte es geschafft.

Bevor Fleur mehr als nur einen Schritt gemacht hatte, fiel die Decke an ihrer Seite mit einem lauten Zischen unter einem Regen aus Hitze, schmelzendem Stein und Glas zu Boden. Sie konnte nur starren, als Snowball durch das Loch sprang und direkt vor dem immer noch rauchenden Trümmerhaufen landete. Der Panther verwandelte sich wieder zu Harry zurück und ihr Gehirn schaltete wieder ein. Alle vier Champions starteten in Richtung der Trophäe in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie und Harry waren am nächsten und Fred und Viktor hatten keine wirkliche Chance.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und ergriff den Griff der Trophäe zur gleichen Zeit, als Harry mit einem triumphierenden Ruf die Seite ergriff, die ihm am nächsten war.

Ein Haken packte sie am Nabel und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie spürte, wie der Wind an ihr vorbei rauschte, als der Port-Schlüssel sie festhielt. Die Reise sollte nur einen Moment dauern, aber es dauerte einige Sekunden. Als sie ruckartig zum Stehen kam, stolperte sie und fiel auf ein Knie und ließ die Trophäe fallen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Grunzen ließ sie sich mit halb erhobenem Zauberstab drehen, bevor sie erleichtert seufzte, als sie sah, wie Harry sich vom Boden erhob.

"Verdammt brillant. Au. Ich hasse Port-Schlüssel", murmelte ihr Freund und wischte sich ab.

"'arry!" Sie stürzte nach vorne, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und zog sich zurück, um ihn schnell zu küssen. "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

"Das gleiche gilt für dich, Fleur", erwiderte Harry mit einem sanften Grinsen. "Aber ich denke, wir haben immer noch Probleme. Wo zum Teufel sind wir?"

Sie sah sich um und sah einige Grabsteine in der Nähe und ein großes schattiges Herrenhaus in der Ferne. "Einverstanden. Das scheint nicht gut zu sein."

 _"Töte den Überflüssigen."_ Fleurs Augen weiteten sich bei dem drohenden Keuchen. Sie drehte sich um, um die Quelle zu finden, nur um zu sehen, wie ein grüner Strahl auf sie zu raste. Ohne Zeit zu reagieren, konnte Fleur nur wünschen, dass sie mehr Zeit mit denen gehabt hätte, die sie liebte, als das grüne Licht ihre Sicht erfüllte.

Dann wurde sie zur Seite geschoben und ein Haken an ihren Nabel entführte sie erneut in die Nacht.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Shiva war verzweifelt, als sie Fred und Viktor zur Seite schweben ließ, um sie aufzuwecken. Die beiden Schüler hatten kaum Zeit gehabt, verschwommen die Augen zu verdrehen, bevor sie Fred an den Schultern packte. "Wo sind Harry und Fleur? Einer von ihnen musste die Trophäe gepackt haben! Hast du gesehen, wer? Hast du gesehen, was passiert ist ?!"

"Professor?" Fred fragte kopfschüttelnd. "Äh, beide haben es zur selben Zeit gepackt, denke ich. Viktor und ich trafen uns irgendwo in der Mitte und schlugen den letzten geraden Weg ein, als Harry in seiner Animagus -Form von der Decke fiel und Fleur hinter einer Sphinx hervorkam."

"Sie waren beide näher dran als wir. Sie haben die Trophäe zusammen gegriffen. Sie sollten hier sein ..." Viktor verstummte, als er zu der leeren Sieger-Plattform hinüberschaute. Der Bulgare fluchte auf Bulgarisch und drehte sich zu der kleinen Menge um, die ihn umgab und finster dreinblickte. "Wir müssen unsere Freunde finden."

Shiva hatte den Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, als ein Pop die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Plattform lenkte. Fleur, komplett mit Federn bedeckt, materialisierte sich in der Luft auf der Plattform, in der Mitte, wobei der Trimagische Pokal unter ihrer Brust zerquetscht wurde. Tonks und Hermine sprangen bereits auf die Tribüne, als Shiva sich ebenfalls darauf zu bewegen begann.

"Nicht! NICHT!" Fleur stemmte sich hoch und ließ verzweifelt die Trophäe fallen. _"Ramenez-moi! Ramenez-moi!_ " Als nichts passierte, schrie sie und warf es auf den Boden, bevor sie es wieder anfasste. Feuer in ihrer Hand und ihre Flügel zerrissen die Rückseite ihres Shirts, als sie die Trophäe wieder anhob.

Hermine stürzte von hinten gegen Fleur und schlang ihre Arme um das ältere Mädchen. "Fleur, hör auf! Halt! Es hilft nicht! Wo ist er? Was ist passiert ?!"

 _"Ils nicht le tuer! Arrêtez, laissez-moi!_ " Fleur schrie erneut und hielt die Trophäe fest, als Tränen aus ihren Augen fielen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry krallte sich langsam wieder in das Bewusstsein zurück. Seine Narbe pochte vor Schmerz und sein Rücken und seine Handgelenke waren wund. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die letzten paar Minuten zusammenzusetzen. Er erinnerte sich, auf einem Friedhof gelandet zu sein. Er erinnerte sich, dass Fleur ihn geküsst hatte. Er erinnerte sich, dass jemand auf einem Hügel den Todesfluch gesprochen hatte. Er hatte sich bewegt, ohne nachzudenken, seine linke Hand war so hoch gewesen, dass er Fleur mit einem schwachen Rückstoß getroffen hatte. Sie war nach vorne auf die Trimagische Trophäe gefallen, mit dem Fluch, der dicht genug durch ihr Haar gezogen war. Fleur war verschwunden. Der Schatten hatte einen Schockzauber gesprochen und Harry hatte sich nicht schnell genug bewegt. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Fleur war in Sicherheit.

So auch Fred und Krum und die Kreaturen aus dem Labyrinth. Sie waren rechtzeitig zur Trophäe gekommen.

Eine gefangene Trophäe, die ihn direkt in einen Hinterhalt trieb und sein einziger Ausweg war nun vorbei. Brillant. Absolut verdammt brillant. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man appariert, konnte keinen Port-Schlüssel machen, ein Friedhof war kein wahrscheinlicher Ort, um ein Flohnetzwerk zu finden, und nur Merlin wusste, wie nahe die nächste Straße war, um den Fahrenden Ritter herbeizurufen, vorausgesetzt, das Ding war nicht zu weit weg. Diese letzte Option war nicht einmal möglich, außer er konnte einen Zauberstab finden. Und entkam von allem, was ihn hier festhielt.

Es gab definitiv etwas, das ihn zurückhielt. Harry konnte leise Geräusche in der Nähe hören, so dass er nicht riskierte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl in seinem Körper und erkannte mit einem leichten Zucken, dass es Seile waren. Er war an einen ziemlich großen Grabstein gefesselt, die Arme an den Seiten ausgebreitet und die Handflächen nach hinten gedreht, so dass sie leicht vom Grabstein herabhingen. Er gab widerwillig zu, dass derjenige, der das getan hatte, _**intelligent**_ war. Auf diese Weise konnte er sein Rückstoß-Tattoo nicht benutzen, um den Grabstein zu zerstören, so wie er es getan hätte, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Der Boomstone hatte noch potentielle Verwendung, aber das würde ihm nicht helfen, sich aus den Seilen zu befreien. Und Harry wusste, dass die Lavabombe eine verlorene Sache war, da seine Arme so weit auseinander gestreckt waren.

Das Licht auf dem Friedhof war hell, selbst wenn seine Augen geschlossen waren, also nahm er an, wer auch immer ihn hatte, wusste von den Fähigkeiten seines Animagus und hatte einige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Es war im Moment sowieso egal mit der Art wie er gefesselt war. Sich in Midnight zu verwandeln würde ihn am Ende ersticken.

Er erwog kurz eine Option, um davonzukommen, aber verwarf sie direkt wieder. Es gab schon eine geringe Chance, dass derjenige, der ihn gekidnappt hatte, seine Runen nicht zerstört hatte. Selbst wenn sie es nicht getan hätten ... Harry würde lieber stundenlang durch den Wald wandern und versuchen, eine Straße zu finden, anstatt die Aufspürungs-Rune zu riskieren. Es war nicht im Entferntesten bereit für einen großen Test. Nicht mit einem lebenden Körper mindestens. Vor allem nicht durch Hogwarts.

"Es ist bereit, Meister", sagte die murmelnde Stimme plötzlich mit normaler Lautstärke. Harry konnte das Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als er diese Stimme erkannte. _Peter Pettigrew_. Brillant.

"Beginne das Ritual ... Wurmschwanz ...", sprach ein rasendes Keuchen. Harry´s Augen flogen auf. Das war das gleiche Keuchen, das Fleur getötet hatte. Und es war ihn auch schrecklich bekannt. Etwas, das er seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Als Harry´s Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er, wie Pettigrew ein groteskes Bündel aufnahm, das nur ein wenig größer war als ein Baby. Der Kopf war zu groß, die Gliedmaßen zu klein und das ganze Ding war schwarz mit Haut, die fast verkohlt wirkte. Die Augen waren jedoch rotglühend und als Pettigrew diese Augen auf Harry´s gerichtet hielt, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen aus. "Endlich wach, Harry? Gerade rechtzeitig ... um meine Wiedergeburt zu erleben."

Harry spürte, wie sich Angst und Schrecken in seinem Rückgrat festsetzten und seine Narbe schmerzte. Er versuchte jedoch, all das zu ignorieren und zwang sich zu einem ruhigen Blick, als er Voldemort anstarrte. "Also wurdest du von Quirrellmort zu Diarymort und dann Babymort? Du wirst immer erbärmlicher, jedes Mal wenn wir einander begegnen, Riddle", schnaubte Harry.

Babymort kicherte selbstsicher. "Wir werden sehen ... wie pathetisch ich bin. Wurmschwanz! Beginne!"

"Ja, Meister", sagte Pettigrew. Er warf einen letzten Zauberspruch auf den Kessel, der in einem großen, komplizierten Ritual-Kreis stand. Die Flüssigkeit begann zu sprudeln und zu brodeln. Pettigrew trat vorsichtig über die Linien und ließ Babymort in den Kessel fallen. Harry äußerte ein kurzes Gebet, dass der böse kleine Homunkulus ertrinken würde, selbst wenn er wüsste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür nahezu bei null lag.

 _"Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern"_ , sagte Pettigrew herrisch, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und das Grab unter Harry´s Füßen sich leicht bewegte. Einen Augenblick später stieg ein kleiner blasser Knochen aus dem Grab in den Kessel, der die kochende Flüssigkeit in eine giftige blaue Farbe verwandelte.

Harry starrte Pettigrew böse an. "Warum tust du das? Lass ihn einfach für immer sterben! Er hat deinen besten Freund umgebracht! Er hat Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende von Menschen getötet und gefoltert. Er hat unzählige Leben zerstört. Warum tust du das ?!"

Pettigrew hatte sich ein silbernes Messer geschnappt und war auf den Kessel gestiegen. Er hielt inne und sah Harry mit einem müden Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich wählte mein Los, als ich ihm sagte, wo er James finden kann. Egal, wem ich jetzt diene, ich werde vor Schmerzen sterben und darum betteln, dass es zu Ende geht. Zumindest bei ihm werde ich wahrscheinlich einen gnädigen schnellen Tod haben. Wenn ich aufhörte zu helfen, würde er ... es wäre schlimmer sein, als alles, was ich mir vorstellen könnte. Es tut mir leid, Harry Potter. Fleisch ... _"Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben!"_ " Pettigrew wandte den Kopf ab und seine Brust hob sich. Ein kurzer Abwärtsschlag mit dem großen Messer trennte die Hand des Mannes ab, und ein Schrei von Schmerz und Angst schallte durch den Friedhof.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz. Pettigrew schluchzte mehrere Sekunden lang mit seinem Stumpf an seiner Brust, bevor er schließlich einen Lappen von der Seite zog und ihn mit der verbliebenen Hand und den Zähnen um seinen Unterarm band. Immer noch übel, blickte Harry vorsichtig in die Richtung des Mannes und sah, dass der kochende Zaubertrank ein brennendes Rot geworden war und Lichtfunken auslöste. Endlich verband Pettigrew seine Hand und stolperte unsicher auf die Beine.

Als sein Entführer anfing, auf ihn zu zu stolpern, versuchte Harry seine Hand so weit zu verdrehen, dass seine Knockback-Rune korrekt angewinkelt wurde. Selbst wenn er Pettigrew nicht treffen könnte, könnte er vielleicht den Rand des Ritual-Kreises treffen, was hoffentlich genug wäre, um einen Haken in die Dinge zu werfen. Leider war die Ratte bei der Anwendung von Seilen sehr gründlich gewesen. Seine Hand war fest von dem Kreis fixiert.

Kurz versuchte Harry, Pettigrew selbst zu beschwören, indem er sein Accio Tattoo in seiner anderen Handfläche benutzte und dachte, dass er vielleicht Glück haben könnte und der fliegende Körper etwas im Kreis stören würde. Erneut wurde er von Versagen getroffen, als absolut nichts geschah. Einer von ihnen war offensichtlich schlau geworden und hatte sich gegen diesen Zauber geschützt. Pettigrew begann über die letzten Zeilen zu gehen, als Harry sein letztes Mittel ausprobierte. Er kanalisierte die Macht in das Boomstone -Tattoo.

Das war ein Fehler. Ein Schmerzensschrei, fast so schlimm wie der von Pettigrew, schallte über den Friedhof und Harry sackte in seinen Fesseln gegen den Stein. Seine rechte Hand fühlte sich an, als wäre sie in Feuer getaucht worden und er konnte kaum durch den Schmerz denken. Keuchend, blinzelte Harry durch tränenüberströmte Augen in seine rechte Hand und sah schwache Linien, die quer über das Runen-Tattoo in die Rückseite geschnitten waren. Es war nicht viel, aber es war genug, um die magischen Kanäle zu stören.

Pettigrew zuckte mit den Schultern, als er vorfuhr und seinen Kopf auf Harry´s Hand richtete. "Barty hat uns Bescheid gesagt ... über diese Besonderheit. Keine Lärmangriffe ... von dir heute Nacht."

Harry blickte zu dem Mann auf und knurrte, als Pettigrew über ihm aufragte und mit dem Messer nach ihm streckte. _"Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen!"_ Pettigrew zog das Messer herunter, als sich Harrys Augen weiteten. _**Nimm es! Nimm mein Blut! Mach weiter und benutze es, du verdammter Arsch!**_ Dachte er trotzig, als das Messer seinen Oberarm durchbohrte und eine blutige Wunde mehrere Zentimeter nach unten zog, bevor Pettigrew sich zurückzog und wieder zum Kessel hinüber wippte. Das Messer schnippte heraus und der Trank wurde zu einem dampfenden, blendenden Weiß.

Harry´s Herz sank in seine Hose. Es war sowieso ein langer Schuss. Er hatte mehr Nachforschungen angestellt, nachdem er mit Ritualen konfrontiert worden war, und solche Dinge waren ganz auf eine bestimmte Absicht gerichtet. Nur zu denken, dass er wollte, dass der Verräter und der Mörder sein Blut benutzen würden, würde nicht genug sein. Er hätte eigentlich wollen müssen, dass sie ihn benutzen, nicht nur versuchen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung war ...

Ein lauter Knall erklang und der Kessel explodierte und sandte Metallstücke in mehrere Richtungen. Sterne tanzten vor Harrys Augen und als seine Sicht klar wurde, sah er eine große, blasse Gestalt mit einem kantigen Schädel und einem lüsternen Gesicht, das mit karmesinroten Augen auf ihn herabsah. "Bekleide mich, Wurmschwanz." Voldemorts Stimme war jetzt tiefer und es hallte praktisch auf dem ganzen Friedhof wider. Harry schaffte es seinen Schauer davon abzuhalten sich zu manifestieren. Es half, dass seine Hand noch brannte und er konnte den Schmerz nutzen, um sich abzulenken.

Pettigrew wimmerte und erhob sich vom Boden, auf den er gefallen war, um ein nahes schwarzes Gewand zu ergreifen und es über Voldemorts ausgestreckte Hände zu drapieren. Eine große, fast drei Meter lange Schlange schlängelte sich durch das Gras und schlängelte sich um Voldemorts Füße. Sie zog sich etwas zurück und streckte einen Zauberstab aus ihren Kiefern, und Voldemort nahm freudig den Stab entgegen. _~ Danke, Nagini. Ich kann immer darauf vertrauen, dass du meine Schätze in Sicherheit bringst_

 _~ Natürlich können Sie, Sprecher. Nagini wird immer folgen und immer gehorchen und immer beschützen_ zischte die Schlange.

Harry grunzte. Eine Schlange. Wie typisch. Er unterhielt kurz eine Fantasie von Hedwig, die die riesige Schlange bekämpfte und deren Augen heraus riss, bevor er zurück in die Gegenwart gezogen wurde, als Voldemort vor ihn trat. Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte Harry´s Stirn über seiner Narbe, was einen Schmerzstoß und noch mehr durch seinen Kopf jagte. Harry stieß einen Schrei aus und zischte und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzuziehen.

Voldemort lachte und zog sich zurück. "Ah, exzellent. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich funktionieren würde, aber es scheint, ich habe definitiv diesen Schutz, der dich umgibt, gebrochen. Harry. So eine Schande für dich, dass er nicht in beide Richtung funktioniert, hmm?" Leise kicherte der Schlangengesichtige, wiederbelebte Dunkle Lord zu Harry hinunter. "Wir sind uns ähnlich, du und ich. Viel mehr als jeder andere, würde ich lieber glauben. Beide von Muggeln erzogen, beide hassen diese Welt, beide mit wenigen Freunden, beide mächtig, beide Genies, beide Waisen ..."

"Ich wurde deinetwegen ein Waise, du Bastard!" Knurrt Harry seine Augen zu Schlitzen und seine Lippen verzogen sich.

Voldemort nickte und ging zu Pettigrew zurück, der zu Boden gestürzt war und seinen Stumpf umklammerte. "In der Tat. Es hätte aber nicht so sein müssen. Dein Vater hat sich als Krieger behauptet und mich für ein paar Momente innehalten lassen. Hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, könnte er es vielleicht sogar geschafft haben, mich zu verletzen, bevor ich ihn getötet habe. Deine Mutter jedoch... wurde einer meiner viel versprechenden Diener versprochen. Ich hätte sie leben lassen, wäre sie zur Seite getreten. Ich bezweifle, dass ich je verstehen werde, warum so viele sich immer weigern, beiseite zu treten ... ", überlegte er. Harry´s Inneres verdrehte sich. Er hatte lange Zeit gehabt, um über die Erinnerung nachzudenken, die die Dementoren erzeugt hatten, und hatte sich längst Sorgen gemacht, dass Voldemort tatsächlich in jener Nacht zu ihm gekommen war. Um es so unverblümt zu sagen, obwohl ...

"Meine eigene Mutter war genauso töricht stur und idiotisch", sagte Voldemort mit einer Handbewegung. "Sie war eine arme Hexe, die mit ihrer armseligen kleinen Familie in der Nähe wohnte. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf einen verwöhnten Muggel, auf dessen Grab du stehst. Als er sie zurückwies, gab sie ihm Liebestrank und schaffte es, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es echt war." spottete Voldemort . Er schien in der Mitte zwischen Verachtung und Belustigung zu sein. Harry war gerade in völliges Schweigen verblüfft, dass Voldemort seinem Todfeind mit einem wimmernden Diener im Hintergrund seine Familiengeschichte monologisierte.

"Kurz bevor ich geboren wurde, stoppte meine Mutter die Trank-Therapie und mein Vater gab sie auf. Sie starb bei der Geburt. Tot durch gebrochenem Herzen." Voldemort hielt inne und lachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er Harry anlächelte. "Als ob es solche Dinge gäbe. Zumindest ist deine Mutter an einem Todesfluch gestorben. Ich habe meinen Vater selbst getötet, bevor ich Hogwarts abgeschlossen habe. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Zwei Seiten einer Münze. Deine Eltern sind gestorben, um dich zu retten. Ich habe beide meine eigenen Eltern getötet. Das Endresultat ist dasselbe; wir beide sind aufgewachsen, ohne Familie oder Liebe zu kennen ... " Voldemort drehte sich um und lächelte Harry an und er konnte fühlen wie seine Haut kribbelte. "Ach, sieh mal, wie sentimental und nostalgisch ich geworden bin. Nennen wir es einfach einen Nebeneffekt, dass wir zum ersten Mal seit Jahren in der Lage sind, ohne notwendige Pausen zu reden. Nun, ich denke, ich werde dich meiner wahren Familie vorstellen. Dein Arm, Wurmschwanz. "

Harry´s Blut wurde kalt, als Voldemort sich der Ratte zuwandte. Pettigrew schluchzte dankbar und streckte seinen Stumpf aus, was den Dunklen Lord zum Lachen brachte. "Nein, Wurmschwanz, deinen anderen Arm." Immer noch lachend streckte Voldemort seine Hand aus und drückte seinen Zauberstab an Pettigrew´s linken Arm zum Dunklen Mal. Schreie ertönten erneut. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry überzeugt gewesen, dass sie entweder sehr abgeschieden oder unter sehr starken Schutz-Zaubern waren. Sicherlich hätten die Menge und das Volumen der Schreie, die diese Nacht bisher gebracht haben, sonst jemanden angezogen, oder? "Ich frage mich, wer den Mut haben wird, hier her zu kommen?"

Die drei Anwesenden mussten nicht lange warten. Nach weniger als einer Minute hörten sie _Pops_ in der Nähe von Voldemort und Pettigrew. Die Gestalten lösen sich in der Dunkelheit in verschiedenen Kleidungszuständen auf. Harry erkannte nur Lucius Malfoy, obwohl er nicht überrascht war, den Mann dort zu Voldemort´s Füßen herumkriechen zu sehen.

"Ah, meine Freunde!" sagte Voldemort und streckte seine Arme aus. Der falsche Jubel in seiner Stimme tat absolut nichts, um die Wut und den Ekel in seinem Tonfall zu verbergen. "Ihr seid zurück gekehrt! Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Yaxley, Mcnair", sagte er, als er sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu den einzelnen Namen drehte und immer noch lächelte. "Karkaroff ist zu feige, um zurück zu kehren, wie ich sehe. Wir werden ihn daran erinnern lassen, was wir mit Verrätern machen... Snape ... hmm, sollte er sich als nützlich erweisen, würde ich ihm vielleicht erlauben, weiter zu atmen. Wir werden sehen."

Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als Voldemort wieder vor den versammelten Todessern zu monologisieren begann. Snape, war also ein Todesser, dass sollte ihn in Anbetracht des Hasses des Mannes auf ihn wirklich nicht überraschen. Es war jedoch nicht etwas, mit dem man sich gerade befassen musste. Harry suchte nach etwas, irgendetwas, was er tun konnte, um hier raus zu kommen. Die Erscheinung sah besser aus. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was zu tun war, aber offensichtlich konnten sie auf diese Weise kommen. Shiva hatte etwas über Ziel, Wille und ... und ... gesagt, was war überhaupt "Bedacht"? Nun, Ziel und Wille würden wahrscheinlich funktionieren. Es sei denn, das war ein Schutzzauber, dass nur Träger des Dunklen Mal´s durchlassen würde. Was wahrscheinlich war. Also würde er nicht nur am Ende zersplittert sein, er würde genau da sein, wo er angefangen hatte, außer ein paar Ideen weniger. Brillant.

Harry atmete tief durch und widerstand dem Drang, den Kopf an den Grabstein zu schlagen, als ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf kam. "Dobby!" flüsterte er, als Voldemort ein paar Cruciatus auf einen seiner Anhänger schickte, die in einem Nachtgewand angekommen waren. Die Luft in der Nähe von Harry blieb trotzig leer und still. "Dobby!" er sagte lauter. Immer noch ist nichts passiert. Innerlich fluchend musste er seine Meinung über Voldemort nach oben korrigieren. Reinblüter ignorierten im Allgemeinen Hauselfen. Zugegeben, Voldemort hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er nicht so reinblütig war, wie es seine Anhänger glaubten, aber Harry hatte gehofft, dass der Mann immer noch viele der etablierten Vorurteile akzeptierte ... offensichtlich war er ein bisschen schlauer als das, leider. Eine weitere potenzielle Fluchtmöglichkeit wurde geschlossen.

"Siehst du, wie großzügig ich zu denen bin, die mir treu dienen?" Voldemort´s Stimme kam zurück in Harry´s Gedanken. Er drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte Pettigrew mit einer glänzenden neuen Metallhand und Voldemort lächelte breit. "Wurmschwanz ist vielleicht ziemlich erbärmlich und vor allem ein echter Feigling ... aber dieser Feigling hat mich gesucht. Und Wurmschwanz und Barty ... haben Harry Potter hierher bringen können."

Als Voldemort zu ihm gestikulierte, tat Harry sein Bestes, um seine Augen zu verdrehen und das Hämmern seines Herzens oder den Schmerz in seiner Hand, seinem Arm und seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. "Vorsicht, Tommy, rede immer wieder davon, mich zu fordern, und die Leute werden denken, dass du in mich verknallt bist und mich als Liebessklaven hältst."

Voldemort´s geschlitzte Nasenlöcher leuchteten auf und seine Augen schienen fast zu blitzen. Für einen Moment war Harry besorgt, dass er es vielleicht ein bisschen weit getrieben hätte, aber dann fing der Dunkle Lord an zu lachen. "Oh, es braucht echten Mut oder erstaunliche Dummheit, um solche Worte zu seinem Scharfrichter zu sprechen. Sollen wir sehen, was du denkst, Harry?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und bevor Harry mehr als eine Grimasse machen konnte, schnippte er die Brille zu Boden und rief: "Legilimens!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry schnaubte amüsiert, als er in seiner Gedankenwelt leichtfüßig auf den Wänden seines Schlosses landete. Zum Glück haben sich seine Verletzungen nicht hier hineingetragen, und alles, was er fühlte, war ein dumpfes Pochen anstelle von echtem Schmerz. Harry schaute über den kochenden Graben unter ihm und lachte. Voldemort hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass es in dieser Situation einen Kampf geben würde.

Genug Pfeile, um die künstliche Sonne auszulöschen, waren ausgelöst worden, als Voldemort ihm in den Sinn kam. Ein Schild hatte einiges, aber nicht alles blockiert und der Dunkle Lord hatte mehrere Holzschäfte, die aus seinen Armen und Beinen ragten, als Harry´s Katapulte ihre Salven abgaben. Diese beinhalteten alles, von großen Steinen über flammende griechische Feuerbälle bis hin zu riesigen Kühen und angepissten Alligatoren und Affen. Die zweite Salve hatte ihre Fracht kaum in die Luft geschleudert, bevor die Luft von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerrissen wurde, als Hunderte von Kanonen ihre Munition auf den Eindringling schossen.

Voldemort hatte es geschafft, einen stärkeren Schild zu beschwören und sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Respekt an. Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hand und als er sie fallen ließ, stürmten fast tausend Soldaten über die Zugbrücken des Burggrabens aus dem Schloss. Viele stoppten und griffen mit Gewehren, Pistolen und Strahlenwaffen an, während ebenso viele mit schwingenden Schwertern und nach vorne gespreizten Speeren auf Voldemort zugingen.

Ein Schrei voller Frust löste sich von Voldemort und Harry´s Gedanken taumelten in dumpfem Schmerz, als viele seiner Verteidigungen auseinander gerissen und zerrissen wurden. Der Dunkle Lord startete Zauber und Magie und konnte sich in Kürze einen Weg durch das Schlachtfeld frei machen. Er schaffte es, über den Graben zu kommen, indem er ein Pferd unter dem Imperius stellte und die Lücke übersprang, die in Harry´s nächste Schicht fiel. Harry runzelte die Stirn, folgte ihm aber. Dieses erste Level war nie wirklich dazu gedacht mehr zu tun, als die Leute auszubremsen, zu nerven und zu ermüden.

Als er neben Voldemort in die unkörperliche Existenz kam, begann er über den Mann zu lachen. Der Dunkle Lord schwebte frei in der Mitte des Raums und schaute sich nach links und rechts um und versuchte offensichtlich herauszufinden, wie er sich von seiner gegenwärtigen Position über die weite Leere zwischen ihm und der kleinen Form eines Planeten bewegen sollte.

"Das ist Jupiter, falls du neugierig bist", sagte Harry beiläufig. "Du hast gerade den Mars verlassen. Es schien angemessen für eine anfängliche Gedankenschlacht, weißt du?"

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ein Kind eine so gut entwickelte Gedankenwelt hat. Du beweist erneut dass ich es richtig gewählt habe, als ich versuchte, dich zu vernichten, Junge." Er fing an, nach Jupiter zu fliegen.

"Ich hatte einen großartigen Lehrer."

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass du Babbling meinst. Oder Black. Ich bezweifle, dass sie sich mir unterwerfen werden, sobald ich dich getötet habe. Schande. Es ist so schwer, anständige Anhänger zu finden", grübelte Voldemort.

Harry knurrte. "Du wirst sie nicht anfassen, Riddle. Ich frage mich, ob ich deinen Verstand töten kann, während du hier drin bist."

"Solche Wut", lachte Voldemort. "Du solltest mir folgen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tun wirst. Aber du solltest. Wir wären unaufhaltbar und wir könnten -" Er erstarrte und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. "Nun, nun. Das ist unerwartet. Wie ... ironisch." Einen Augenblick später war Voldemort verschwunden.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das sollte nicht möglich sein. Vor allem nicht in der Raumebene seiner Verteidigung. Voldemort sollte …. Harry stieß einen Schrei aus Wut und Frustration aus, als seine Gedankenwelt schließlich dorthin gelangte, wo Voldemort eingedrungen war.

Harry blinzelte und er war wieder neben Voldemort, als der Mann durch den Nachbau des Privet Drive Nummer 4 lief. Irgendwie war es Voldemort gelungen, 90% von Harry´s Verteidigung kampflos zu umgehen und erschien in seiner tiefsten Schicht. Harry begann seine Hand zu heben, um seine letzte Verteidigung zu aktivieren, als er erstarrte. Dahinter, wo Voldemort durchgegangen war, war eine Tür mit einer schwarzen Masse dahinter. Harry hatte das nicht dort abgelegt. Es war neben der Tür zu seinem alten Schrank und als er zuschaute, schlug die Tür zu und verschmolz mit der Wand.

"Das ist ein bisschen problematisch, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Voldemort und winkte zur Tür. "Ich würde es hassen, dich jetzt töten zu müssen, nachdem du das gesehen hast. Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich dich nicht dazu überreden kann, dich mit mir zu verbünden? Du bist eindeutig mächtig und versiert trotz deines Alters. Ich würde dich gerne behalten. Ich war gewillt, deine Mutter einen Jungen Mann zu überlassen, der nur Anspruch auf Ruhm wollte, mit schlechtem Haar, einer mürrischen Haltung und er ist Brillant in Umgang mit Zaubertränken … es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich dir nicht dein Schlammblut und diese Mischlings-Hure lassen sollte. Ich werde sogar die Sicherheit von Babbling und Black garantieren, wenn du sie davon überzeugen kannst, mich oder meine Anhänger nicht anzugreifen. "

Für einen entsetzlichen Moment hielt Harry tatsächlich inne, um über das Angebot nachzudenken. Der Mann hatte seine Familie zerstört. Er hatte seine Eltern und unzählige andere getötet. Aber ... er würde die stagnierende Zauberwelt verändern. Und wenn Harry die Sicherheit derjenigen garantieren könnte, die ihm am meisten am Herzen liegen ...

Harry knurrte und riss seine Augen von der Wand weg, wo die Tür verschwunden war, die die schwarze Kugel der Korruption verbarg. Er drehte sich zu Voldemort um und sagte ein einfaches "Fahr zur Hölle". Harry zuckte mit dem Kopf und rief die letzte Verteidigungslinie herbei. Ein Facehugger fiel von der Decke auf Voldemort´s Rücken, während eine Alien Queen durch die Eingangstür des Hauses raste. Weit über den kleinen Haus steuerte ein Super Star Destroyer seine Maschinen auf einen Kollisionskurs.

Und im Orbit um den kleinen Asteroiden, der die Replik Nummer 4 beherbergte, feuerte der Todesstern direkt auf das Haus.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry´s Kopf schnappte zurück und knallte mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen den Grabstein, während Voldemort zurück stolperte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, da sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als hätte jemand einen Presslufthammer im inneren benutzt. Voldemort seinerseits hielt sich an seinem eigenen Kopf fest und fing gerade an zu gackern.

"Gut gemacht, Kind, gut gemacht! Solch ein Potential!" Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf und trat mit einem leicht manischen Grinsen zurück. "So eine Schande, dass ich dich töten muss. Du hättest mein Angebot annehmen sollen, Harry. Aber lass uns das wenigstens fair machen, oder?" Eine schnelle Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und den Seilen, die Harry an den Grabstein banden, verschwand und Harry fiel auf das Knie von Tom Riddle. Hastig eilte er zu seiner Brille.

"Sollen wir uns dann messen?" fragte Harry und starrte Voldemort an. "Ich bin erschöpft, blute, habe keinen Zauberstab und du hast meine wichtigsten Werkzeuge. Wenn du das für fair hältst, kein Wunder, dass dich die Leute verachten!"

Voldemort nickte und umklammerte seine Hände. "Ah, sehr gute Argumente. Ich sehe deine Erschöpfung und Blutungen und erhebe dich zu deiner neuen Auferstehung." Grinsend gluckste Voldemort, seine Todesser folgten und lachten mit ihrem Meister. "Ich werde dir jedoch deinen Wunsch gewähren, Harry, dein Zauberstab und deine Runen sollen dir zurückgegeben werden."

Ein weiterer Zauberstab und seine Gürtel flogen durch den beleuchteten Friedhof zu Harry. Mit seinen Sucher-Reflexen drängte Harry nach vorne und packte alle drei Gegenstände. Er starrte verwundert auf seinen ersten Runen-Gürtel und seine Prototypversionen. Er hatte tatsächlich erwartet, dass Voldemort ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgab. Aber auch die Runensteine zurückzugeben ... Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er würde diesen Kampf wahrscheinlich nicht gewinnen, aber er würde verdammt sicher sein, dass Voldemort es bedauerte, ihn zu unterschätzen.

Und ... er hatte eine Chance. Er hatte eine legitime Chance zu fliehen. Um zu Hermine, Nym, Fleur, Shiva und Daphne zurückzukehren. Er hatte eine Chance zu überleben. Er würde diese Chance nutzen!

"Dir wurde offizielles Duellieren beigebracht, Harry? Flitwick war beschäftigt von dem, was Barty mir erzählt." Voldemort wich leicht zurück und lächelte. "Niemand wird sich einmischen. Zuerst verbeugen wir uns."

Harry runzelte die Stirn legte seine beiden Runen-Gürtel an und stand auf. Er hielt einen _Kettenreaktorstrahl_ in der Hand und ließ durch seine Tätowierungen eine kleine Explosion durchblitzen, die mögliche andere Probleme untersuchte, bevor er die volle Kampfkraft erreichte. Mit einem kurzen Seufzer der Erleichterung stellte Harry fest, dass das einzige Tattoo, das sie sabotiert hatten, der Boomstone war, und er hatte zumindest ein Extra in der ursprünglichen geätzten Form.

Er wandte sich an Voldemort und hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu reagieren, als der Dunkle Lord einen Imperius- Fluch auf ihn schickte. Das leere Gefühl überkam ihn augenblicklich mit einem einzigen Befehl an ihn. Ohne viel Mühe warf Harry den Imperius von Voldemort ab. "Königin Fleur war viel schlimmer als das, Tom."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und riss mit seinem Zauberstab einen Strom roter und violetter Zaubersprüche auf Harry zu. Harry hob als Antwort den _Kettenreaktorstrahl_ und warf so viel Magie hinein, wie er konnte. Der Energiestrahl, der von dem Stein floss, war doppelt so groß wie der von seinem Kampf gegen den bösen Overlord Doppelgänger, und zwei der Todesser, die hinter Voldemort standen, mussten aus dem Weg springen, um nicht in der Explosion der Macht getötet zu werden. Vor Wut schreiend, hielt Harry den Angriff aufrecht, bis der Runenstein zu Staub zerbröckelte und der Strahl erstarb. Es gab eine große Kluft in der Hügelkuppe auf dem Weg des Balkens und ein Teil des Herrenhauses in der Ferne schien in Flammen zu stehen.

Voldemort stand jedoch einfach mit einem schimmernden Schild vor ihm. Der Schild leuchtete tiefrot und pulsierte ein wenig, als die Energie davon zu bluten schien und die kleinen Risse in der Mitte sich selbst heilten. Voldemort´s Augen blitzten und seine Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich. "Beeindruckend. Aber nicht beeindruckend genug."

Harry sprang zur Seite, als Voldemort den Schild fallen ließ und einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf ihn warf. Der Boden hinter, neben und vor Harry explodierte, als er sprang und auswichen, vor der Flut von Zaubersprüchen. Dies übertraf alles, was Flitwick oder McGonagall ihm über Zauberketten und stilles Zaubern beigebracht hatten. Voldemort hatte anscheinend seinen Ruf durch tatsächliche Fähigkeiten und nicht durch List erlangt. Harry tauchte hinter einem Grabstein auf und holte die _Yamato- Kanone_ aus seinem Prototyp-Runen-Gürtel heraus.

Der zerstörerische Strahl drang aus dem Runenstein hervor und funktionierte genauso gut, wie er gehofft hatte. Es löste einen 3 Meter breiten Strom von Energie aus, der eine Spur von Verwüstung und Ozon hinterließ, als er auf Voldemort und seine Todesser zu flog. "Nun, das wird jetzt zum Hauptgeschirr aufgerüstet", dachte Harry, als er den zerbröckelnden Staub des Steins fallen ließ und eine Frost-Rune herauszog. Der Energieball explodierte in der Mitte der Todesser und Harry sah, wie mindestens ein Körper übrt den Friedhof flog.

Ein Pop hinter ihm ließ Harry sich drehen und begann verzweifelt seine eigene schwache Zauberkette mit einem Strom von gefrierendem Wasser aus der _Frost-Rune_ zu starten. Voldemort hatte es geschafft, völlig unverletzt hinter ihm zu apparieren. Der Mann schlug alle Zaubersprüche von Harry weg und zerschmetterte das Eis, das sich über seinen Beinen gebildet hatte, aus dem _Frost-Rune_ , während Harry wieder zur Seite sprang. Er packte die _Boomstone-Rune_ und aktivierte sie, als er hastig versuchte, einen Reflektor in einen leeren Stein zu ätzen. Wenn er das beenden könnte, hätte er eine Chance.

Der Grabstein, hinter dem er sich versteckte, verschwand in einem Trümmerhaufen und Voldemort lächelte auf ihn herab. Harry fiel zurück und brachte seine Arme zusammen, ließ die Lavabombe sich schließen. Er stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Voldemort das nicht erwartet hatte, als der Mann sich mit Schock in seinen Augen zurück zog, als Lava auf ihn niederprasselte. Als Voldemort wieder blinzelte, ließ Harry seine Arme sinken und griff nach einer _Ninja-Rune_. Wenn er sich verstecken könnte, könnte er vielleicht - "Crucio!" Harry fiel zu Boden und schrie vor Schmerz als jeder Nerv in seinem Körper anfing zu brennen.

Der Zauber wurde dankbarer weise nicht lange auf ihn gehalten und nach ein paar Sekunden fühlte Harry, wie der Zauber unterbrochen wurde und er wieder atmen konnte. Sein Körper zuckte und seine Hand fühlte sich an, als wäre sie in Feuer getaucht worden, aber er konnte nachdenken. Er blickte auf und sah Voldemort mit einer schwer verbrannten linken Hand vortreten. "Du hättest dich mir wirklich anschließen sollen, Junge", sagte Voldemort tonlos. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. Nein! Es würde nicht so enden!

"Avada Kedavra!" schrie Voldemort.

" _Sanguinem Ulcus_!" Harry schrie zur selben Zeit.

Die beiden Zauber trafen sich in der Mitte und anstatt abzuprallen, wurden beide golden und verschmolzen zu einer Linie zwischen den beiden Kämpfern. Die einzelne dicke Linie ließ einen großen goldenen Käfig aus Linien, die ein paar Meter breit waren aufbauen, und beide wurden einen halben Meter in die Luft gehoben und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest mit einem Ausdruck von Schock und Verwirrung, der sich auf beiden Gesichtern spiegelte. Ein Lied brach aus und Harry erkannte dämmerig, dass es ein Phönix Lied war und es schien aus seinem Zauberstab und den Lichtlinien zu vibrieren.

"Niemand mischt sich ein!" schrie Voldemort, als die Todesser anfingen, die Sphäre des Lichts zu umkreisen. Große Energieperlen erschienen in der Mitte des Hauptbalkens, der Harry´s Zauberstab mit Voldemorts verband und begannen, sich ihm zu nähern. Sein Zauberstab begann zu zittern und Harry knurrte. Er konzentrierte alles, auf diese Perle, und langsam wanderte sie zu Voldemort.

Die Lichtperlen flogen auf Voldemort zu. Schweiß lief über Harry´s Stirn, als er die Energie zurück in den Zauberstab seines Feindes zwang. Schließlich, mit einem Triumph-Schrei, berührt die Lichtperle Voldemort´s Seite und der Zauberstab schüttelt sich heftig. Mehrere Phantom-Zauber und Lichtstrahlen schossen aus Voldemort´s Zauberstab und verschwanden in der Luft. Harry konnte nur ehrfürchtig zusehen, wie der Zauberstab des Mannes die letzte Schlacht in umgekehrter Richtung zu erbrechen schien. Plötzlich erschien ein Torso vom Ende des Zauberstabs, der auf den Boden fiel. Die spektrale Form eines alten Mannes blickte Voldemort finster an, bevor er auf Harry zuging.

"Du machst das gut, Junge. Mach weiter und töte das Monster für mich", sagte der Pseudo-Geist. Voldemort´s Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Harry starrte nur, als ein weiterer Geist aus dem Zauberstab fiel. Das hier war eine altbacken aussehende Frau mit einem großen Haarknoten aus Bienenhaar, die sich nur verwirrt umsah, bevor sie sich hinsetzte, wo sie hingefallen war. Ein dritter Geist fiel aus dem Zauberstab und Harry´s Atem stockte in seiner Kehle.

"Dad?" flüsterte Harry, als das letzte Gespenst näher kam und Harry anlächelte.

Die Erscheinung seines Vaters nickte. "Mach weiter so, Junge. Wenn die Verbindung unterbrochen wird, fliehst du. Die anderen Geister und Ich, können lange genug verweilen, um den Bastard abzulenken."

"Richtig", sagte der alte Mann.

"Warte!" Harry schrie auf. Etwas stimmte nicht. Es war überhaupt nicht richtig. Sein Vater war vor seiner Mutter gestorben. "Wo ist - "

"Keine Zeit, Harry. Dein Zauberstab hält nicht mehr lange durch. Mach dich bereit. Eins, zwei, DREI!"

Harry reagierte aus Instinkt und riss mit seinem Zauberstab den Balken, der ihn mit Voldemort verband. Das Phönix Lied starb und der Käfig aus goldenem Licht verschwand. Die beiden männlichen Geister stürmten zu Voldemort, der vor Wut schrie. Bevor Voldemort einen weiteren Zauberspruch wirken konnte, schoss Harry eine riesige Explosion seines Knockback- Tattoos auf den Mann und griff nach seinem Prototyp-Gurt.

Er hob die Ports-Schlüssel-Rune aus seinem Schlitz und sprach ein Gebet zu demjenigen, der zusah, dass das funktionieren würde. Sein letzter Blick auf den Friedhof, als er den Runen zusammenbruch aktivierte, war Voldemort, der einen letzten Todesfluch schrie. Dann packte ein Haken seinen Nabel und Harry wurde in die Nacht davongerissen.


	33. The Folly of Dumbledore

**The Folly of Dumbledore**

"Wo ist das Denkarium?" murmelte Shiva, während sie auf und ab lief. Fleur schluchzte immer noch in Hermines Schulter in der Ecke, ihr Gesicht war wieder normal. Ihre Hand umklammerte das Fläschchen mit ihrer kurzen, dunklen Erinnerung, wohin sie gebracht worden waren, bevor Harry sie zu den Pokal gestoßen hatte. Amelia und Proudfoot waren in das Ministerium gegangen, um ein Denkarium zu holen, damit sie versuchen konnten, herauszufinden, ob irgendetwas aus der Erinnerung dazu verwendet werden konnte, zu Harry zu apparieren und ihn zu retten.

Wenn da noch ein lebendiger Harry zu retten wäre. Shiva blieb stehen und weigerte sich, diesen Gedankengang fortzusetzen.

Tonks war zur Seite gegangen mit Shacklebolt und Scrimgeour, die Barty Crouch Jr. verhörten, der Vielsafttrank war abgeklungen, kurz nachdem Fleur wieder aufgetaucht war und der echte Moody wurde ins ST. Mungos überführt. Die Auroren hatten sich bereit erklärt, Crouch hier zu verhören, in der Hoffnung, dass er in der Lage sein würde, etwas Licht in die Frage zu bringen, wohin Harry gebracht worden war und die Zeit war von entscheidender Bedeutung. Die Antworten des Mannes waren kaum zu hören über das ständige Geräusch der murmelnden Menschenmenge, die kurz davor war, auszurasten.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum mein Name auf dieser Karte anders ist. Es war nichts, was ich getan habe." Crouch´s Stimme war völlig monoton, sein gesamter Widerstand brannte von dem durch sein System fließenden Veritas -Serum.

"Es hat schon seit Monaten perfektioniert und bezieht seinen Input direkt von den Schlossabteilungen! Du musst etwas am Weihnachtsball getan haben, um es zu beeinflussen!" Knurrte Tonks. Shiva bemerkte, dass die Flammen in der Menge hinter der kleinen Gruppe die Stirn runzelten und in die Masse zurückflossen. Vermutlich um zu vermeiden, dass Dumbledore gesehen wird.

"Alles, was ich am Weihnachtsball getan habe, war, die Vielsafttrank-Flasche gegen eine Whisky-Flasche einzutauschen und Moody in die Heulende Hütte zu bringen, nachdem du mich verhört hast."

Scrimgeour sah Tonks anerkennend an, bevor er sich Crouch zuwandte. "Das war die einzige illegale Sache, die du während des Weihnachtsballs gemacht hast?"

Ein bisschen Gefühl schlich sich in Crouch´s Stimme. "Ich benutzte Moody´s Auge, um ein wenig durch die Kleider zu schauen. An diesem Abend gab es viele ausgefallene Dessous. Viel besser als während des restlichen Jahres mit diesen Schulroben. Die Mädchen gingen bei Yule aus. Ich sah durch die Dessous von einigen, sie waren so schön. "

Tonks sah aus, als ob sie bereit war, die Manneskraft des Betrügers abzuschneiden und Shiva hätte geholfen, wenn sie sich nicht so Sorgen um Harry machte. Wie auch immer, Scrimgeours Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er sagte in einem abgehackten Tonfall: "Hast du in der Nacht deinen Meister kontaktiert?"

"Nein. Ich konnte Potter´s Sexspielzeug nicht töten, ohne noch misstrauischer auszusehen und ich wollte nicht, dass der Meister mich schwach oder töricht fand."

"Wer ist dein Meister?"

"Der Dunkle Lord. Der rechtmäßige Herrscher von uns allen. Der Retter der Hexen und Zauberer. Der Eroberer des Todes", Crouch's Tonfall triefte praktisch sogar durch das Veritas -Serum.

Tonks 'Haare blitzten zu einem tiefen Rot und blieben so, während sie knurrte. "Und wo ist seine derzeitige Basis?"

"Er hat keine aktuelle Basis."

Scrimgeour schlug mit der Handfläche gegen sein Gesicht. "Wir haben keine Möglichkeit mehr, diese blöde Frage zu formulieren! Wie kannst du es vermeiden, darauf zu antworten?!"

"Ich habe monatelang versucht, Moody dazu zu bringen, meine Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu beantworten, bevor er gegen das Veritas -Serum ankämpfen konnte. Ich habe von ihm gelernt, wie man eine ehrliche Antwort gibt, und doch auf die Frage antwortet.

Shiva ging das alles nicht schnell genug. Sie war nicht sicher, was an diesem ganzen verdreckten Ding schlimmer war: dass der Mann es geschafft hatte, Alastor Moody für fast 10 Monate zu verkörpern, angeblich ohne das irgendjemanden Verdacht schöpfte außer Tonks, oder der Todesser war tatsächlich ein besserer Lehrer als jeder andere gewesen war in den letzten zehn Jahren, Remus Lupin aussperrte.

Wenn Harry einen Prototyp der Port-Schlüssel-Rune hinter sich gelassen hätte, hätte sie ihn bereits benutzt, um ihn selbst aufzuspüren und die Konsequenzen zu verdammen. Sie wusste, dass er einige Änderungen am Basisdiagramm vorgenommen hatte, und sie konnte nicht riskieren, ein neues zu erstellen. Der funktionierende Prototyp war gefährlich genug. Nur die Göttin wusste, was die unmodifizierte Version ihr antun würde. Ein toter Retter würde nicht viel helfen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie das Gelände wieder in Augenschein nahm. Karkaroff schien irgendwann verschwunden zu sein. Es machte sie misstrauisch, aber er war zuvor schon ein Feigling, so dass Shiva mit beunruhigenden Rückschlüssen darüber zurückgelassen wurde, warum er gegangen war, vor wem er davongelaufen war und wer wahrscheinlich Harry entführt hatte. Nichts davon war von Crouch geleugnet worden, da sein Meister "der Dunkle Lord" war. Krum saß mit Millicent Bullstrode etwas entfernt und hielt nur ihre Hand. Fred war mit den Weasleys und einigen Mitgliedern des Gryffindor Quidditch Teams zusammen. Daphne, Tracey, Luna und Neville hielten zusammen mit dem Rest von Harry´s engen Freunden eine Wache in der ersten Reihe der Tribüne, die der Plattform des Siegers am nächsten war. Ein Großteil der Haupttribüne blieb sitzen, setzte ihre geflüsterten Unterhaltungen fort und wartete, um zu hören, was mit ihrem Star-Champion passiert war.

Und Dumbledore stand auf der Seite. Der alte Mann hatte einen anständigen traurigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, Shiva würde ihm das gewähren. Sie glaubte sogar völlig daran, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass der Pokal ein Port-Schlüssel und das Ziel geändert wurde. Aber seine Augen tanzten praktisch vor Triumph und Freude.

Wenn Harry nicht bald zurückkam ... musste sie sicherstellen, dass jemand für die nächsten Tage bei ihr war, so dass sie Dumbledore nicht mitten in der Nacht fand, um ... ihn zu befragen. Jemand außer Hermine, Tonks, Fleur und Daphne. Sie würden wahrscheinlich alle bei ihren eigenen Betreuern bleiben müssen. Harry´s verschwinden würde schlimm genug sein, aber alle in Askaban wegen Mordes, wäre schlimmer.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mich daran hindern, sofort ein Urteil zu fällen!" ein genervter Schrei durchbrach Shiva´s Bewusstsein. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie Fudge mit seinem Melonenhut in den Händen und einem finsteren Blick auf Amelia´ über das Gelände schritt.

Sirius knurrte, als er den Minister anstarrte. "Du kannst deinen Hausdämon nicht den Gefangen küssen lassen, Fudge, weil er seine offizielle Vernehmung noch nicht beendet hat. Ich war vielleicht nur ein Monat ein Auror, doch selbst ich weiß das!"

"Er ist ein geflohener Mörder aus Askaban! Das bedeutet den Dementoren -Kuss, sobald er gesichtet wird!"

Sirius 'Hände zuckten zu seinem Zauberstab. "Nein? Wirklich? Ich wusste das nicht. Also sollten wir uns nicht darum kümmern, ob er allein gearbeitet hat? Oder dass er tatsächlich derjenige ist, der das getan hat?"

Shiva versuchte, den Humor dort zu finden, konnte aber nicht genug Mühe aufbringen. Stattdessen ging sie zu Amelia´s Seite, als die Frau das Gerichts -Denkarium heraufbrachte und beide sich Fleur zuwandten. "Fleur, wir sind bereit."

Amelia seufzte, als Hermine Fleur auf die Beine half. "Erinnere dich, erwarte nicht viel davon. Du warst nicht in der Lage, eine gute Sicht auf irgendetwas zu bekommen, damit diese Erinnerung klar genug ist, um viel damit zu tun zu haben."

"Es wird reichen. Es muss reichen", sagte Fleur, wischte sich die Augen und bewegte sich vorwärts. Sie hatten gerade die Erinnerung in das Denkarium geschüttet, als die Luft von einem donnernden Knall und einem Blitzschlag zusammen mit einem Katzenschrei von den Hogwarts- Schutz-Zaubern geteilt wurde.

Hände klammerten sich an ihre Ohren und blinzelten die Sterne in ihren Blicken weg. Shiva starrte auf die Plattform vor ihr. Harry Potter lag auf dem Boden voller Blut und Schmutz und hielt einen Zauberstab in der einen Hand und einen leuchtenden Runenstein in der anderen Hand. Sie keuchte und sprang auf das Podest. Harry setzte sich auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch, "Accio Blut-auf-Füll-Tränke!" Das Leuchten des Runensteins in seiner Hand begann an seinem Arm hoch zu kriechen, als vier Zauber-Trank-Fläschchen durch die Luft flogen. Sie erreichten Harry, als er die Phiolen aus der Luft schnappte. Shiva war nur eine Sekunde schneller als Hermine, Fleur und Tonks.

Alle vier öffneten ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harry schob die Phiolen in Shiva´s Hand, bevor irgendwelche Worte herauskamen. "Wenn die Blutung sich zu einem Rinnsal verlangsamt, lass mich das trinken! Es bedeutet, dass ich kein Blut mehr habe. Hoffentlich sind das genug Fläschchen!"

"Was?" Shiva fragte sich schockiert. Das Leuchten des Runensteins erreichte seine Schulter und bewegte sich auf seine Brust zu. Sie starrte es an und betete, dass es nicht das war, was sie glaubte.

Harry´s nächste Worte nahmen schnell den Wind aus diesem Gebet. "Port-Schlüssel-Rune Erdungsspiel!" sagte Harry, als der Schmerz sich verdoppelte und er schnell atmete. "Lass mich die Tränke trinken, bis die Magie vollständig verschwunden ist. Scheiße! Ich brauche auch einen Atemschutz!" Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und griff nach einem Stein aus seinem Gürtel, als der Schimmer seine Brust erreichte und er ihn zu absorbieren schien.

"Harry, was -", begann Hermine, blieb dann aber stehen und zuckte zurück und starrte ihren Freund entsetzt an.

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als Blutstropfen aus seinen Öffnungen tropften. Seine Ohren zogen Blut an den Seiten seines Gesichts und auch seine Nase begann Blut zu spritzen. Der Schnitt in seinem linken Arm sickerte Blut in einem kleinen Strom aus. Am schlimmsten war vielleicht, jeder zitternde Atemzug, den er nahm, einen Blutregen aus dem Himmel über der Gruppe regnen ließ.

"Harry?!" Tonks stieß ihren offenen Mund aus und ihre Haare waren rein weiß.

"Scheiße! Göttin verdammt, Junge, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du das Ding nicht anfassen sollst, bis wir das Erdungsproblem gelöst haben! POMFREY! Mehr Blut - Regeneration - Tränke! JETZT!"

Fleur wandte sich mit einem finsteren Blick Shiva zu. "Erkläre es", forderte sie mit gefährlicher Stimme. Ihre Frustration auf Shiva zu fokussieren war wahrscheinlich im Moment nicht das Beste, aber die Professorin konnte das Mädchen sicherlich nicht beschuldigen. Ihr Freund blutete vor ihr und sie gab sich immer noch die Schuld dafür, weil sie ihn unbeabsichtigt auf diesen Friedhof zurückgelassen hatte.

"Die Port-Schlüssel-Rune durchschlägt die Schutz-Zauber sowohl am Start- als auch am Zielort. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Kriminelle an einen unbekannten Ort mit möglicherweise feindseligen Verteidigungsanlagen sicher zu verfolgen", sagte Shiva und beobachtete aufmerksam den Blutfluss, der aus Harry heraus floss Pomfrey schaffte es endlich, auf die Plattform zu kommen, aber sie hielt kurz inne, als sie sah, in welchem Zustand sich der junge Mann befand. Das Blut wurde langsamer und Shiva sprang vor und goss ihm eine Phiole in den Hals.

Hustend schluckte Harry und einige Momente später nahm das Volumen des Abflusses wieder zu. Shiva nahm ihre Erklärung auf, als Pomfrey sich zu Harry´s Arm bewegte und versuchte, die Wunde zu schließen. "Die Rune erzeugt eine Menge magischer Rückkopplung, die direkt proportional zur Stärke der umgehenden Schutz-Zauber ist. Stärkere Schutz-Zauber, stärkere Rückkopplung. Ursprünglich wurde die Energie durch das Explodieren geerdet. Wir haben sie so modifiziert, dass sie stattdessen den Aktivator durchdringt."

Harry´s Blutung wurde wieder langsamer und Shiva stopfte eine weitere Phiole mit Zaubertrank in seine Kehle und betete, dass die Energie fast vollständig verschwunden war. Ihnen gingen die Ampullen aus.

"Wie ist das sicherer?!" Hermine schrie auf.

"Ist es nicht!" Shiva knurrte. "Die Erdungsenergie konzentriert sich derzeit auf das Herz und blutet durch den Blutstrom aus und folgt dem Strom, um sich harmlos an Schleimgrenzen in die Luft abzuleiten. Das Problem ist, dass die Ableitungsgeschwindigkeit zu hoch ist und stattdessen die Blutgefäße platzen lässt, während sie sich ausbreitet was zu extremer Blutung führt, bis die überschüssige Energie vollständig verschwunden ist. Zum Glück sollten alle inneren Blutungen auf die Lunge beschränkt sein." Sie begann schneller zu atmen, als Harry´s Blutung wieder langsamer wurde und sie die dritte Phiole in seinen Hals drückte.

Tonks sah zwischen Shivas pastiger Hautfarbe und Harry´s zitternder Gestalt unter ihr. "Was passiert, wenn du keinen Trank mehr hast, bevor er fertig ist?" sie fragte ruhig.

Alle Geräusche in der Nähe schienen zu stoppen, als Shiva sich standhaft weigerte, von Harry aufzusehen. "Er blutet aus und stirbt." Sie blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich noch nicht erlauben wollten zu weinen. Stattdessen murmelte sie leise: "Verdammt, Harry, was zum Teufel hast du damit durcheinander gebracht, dass du riskierst, dieses Ding in eines der am stärksten bewachten Gebiete des Landes zu benutzen?"

Seine Blutung begann sich wieder zu verlangsamen und sie begann sich mit ihrem letzten Fläschchen vorwärts zu bewegen, bevor sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Knurrend und schüttelnd fand Shiva ihren Arm wieder zurückhaltend. "Nein, Bathsheda. Nicht dieses Mal. Viel weniger Zeit ist vergangen. Es ist fertig." Die Krankenschwester winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und Harry´s Körper glühte ein dunkles Purpur, bevor Pomfrey nickte und lächelte. "Er hat kumulativ genug Blut verloren, um etwas von diesem Trank zu rechtfertigen, aber nicht alles. Gib es mir und lass mich ihn stabilisieren."

Shiva atmete erleichtert auf und reichte der Heilerin die Phiole, dann trat sie zurück. Die Mädchen umgaben sie auch schnell. "Du wusstest, dass er daran arbeitet", beschuldigte Hermine sie.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn. Er hat mich seit dem verdammten Pokal über den Sommer darauf aufmerksam gemacht! Er hatte eine Arbeitskopie im Prototyp-Gürtel zusammen mit anderen halbfertigen Sachen. Es war nur für den Notfallgebrauch gedacht und wir haben nie erwartet, dass es tatsächlich gebraucht würde bevor wir die Probleme behoben haben. Harry kannte die Risiken, die damit verbunden waren und er hätte es nicht benutzt, wenn er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte!"

"Da war es nicht", krächzte Harry hinter ihnen, setzte sich auf und zog eine Grimasse. "Madame Pomfrey, können sie sich meine rechte Hand ansehen? Sie haben mein Tattoo zerschnitten und ich habe es erst bemerkt, als ich versucht habe, Magie zu kanalisieren. Es tut immer noch sehr weh und es ist anders, als bei meinen Versuchen die Rückstoß-Rune in meiner Tierform zu benutzen."

Die Schwester nickte und bewegte ihr Ziel, als der letzte Zauberspruch beendet war. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah zu den Menschen um ihn herum auf. Die Menge war in den wenigen Minuten gewachsen, in denen er von der Reaktion der Port-Schlüssel-Rune ohnmächtig geworden war. Ein kurzer Blick umher zeigte, dass seine Freundinnen Shiva anschauten, die genauso wütend zu sein schien, obwohl ihr Zorn sich auf sich selbst zu richten schien. Daphne war mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Platz und den Kopf zwischen den Beinen. Tracey und Luna hatten jeweils ihre Arme um eine Schulter geschlungen, während das Slytherin-Mädchen zwischen ihnen zitterte. Neville war zwischen Susan und Hannah, die beide an seine Brust gedrückt waren. Harry fing ein kleines beruhigendes Lächeln von seinem besten Freund auf, als er sah, wie Harry sich aufsetzte.

Sirius, Remus und Amelia stritten sich mit Fudge und Scrimgeour über den schlaffen Körper von jemandem, den er nicht erkannt hatte und der an einen Stuhl gebunden war. Dumbledore war nahe genug, um beide Gespräche zu hören, aber nicht nahe genug, um zu beiden beizutragen. Etwas, für das Harry sehr dankbar war. Ein Dunkler Lord war für einen Tag schlimm genug.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, wie Snape zu Dumbledore ging, sich mit seiner Hand über seine linke Schulter fuhr und dann zu den Burgtoren stürmte. Brillant, Voldemort bekam einen anderen Todesser- Anhänger. Zugegeben, es war möglich, dass dem schrecklichen Mann befohlen wurde, zu gehen, aber Harry wollte immer noch fantasieren, dass Voldemort einfach diesen Bastard töten würde.

"Harry, was ist passiert, nachdem du den Pokal berührt hast?"fragte Shiva sanft. Die Sorge, die ihre Stimme erfüllte, war tröstlich, aber selbst das war nicht genug, um den Schauder zu verhindern, der durch seinen Körper lief.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Voldemort. "Er runzelte die Stirn, als er spürte, dass Pomfrey bei dem Namen zusammenzuckte. "Voldemort hatte einen Homunkulus-Körper bekommen. Kaum größer als ein missgebildetes Baby. Pettigrew hat ihm geholfen."

"Unmöglich!" schrie Fudge und starrte Harry mit den Augen an. Auf seiner Stirn erschien eine Ader, die Harry an die Ähnlichkeit des Mannes mit Onkel Vernon erinnerte. Die verdrehte Limonengrüne Melone war die einzige Sache, die das perfekte Bild verhinderte. Gut und die Tatsache, dass Vernon ein Walross in menschlicher Verkleidung war.

Amelia schnaubte. "Minister Fudge, vielleicht möchten Sie die Erklärung hören, bevor Sie Ihren Kopf in den Sand stecken?"

Harry gab ihr einen kleinen Gruß mit seiner linken Hand, während Pomfrey immer wieder Zaubersprüche auf seine Rechte warf. "Jedenfalls wollte Voldemort nur mich. Pettigrew hatte versucht, Fleur zu töten, aber ich schaffte es, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, bevor der Todesfluch sie traf. Sie musste auf dem Port-Schlüssel gelandet sein, denn das nächste, was ich weiß, dass sie verschwunden ist."

"Oui. So war es. Und es wollte mich nicht zurückbringen, egal was ich getan habe ...", murmelte Fleur. Ihre Stimme spreizte sich und Hermine und Tonks schlugen beide einen Arm um die Französin.

"Ich wurde fast sofort bewusstlos geschlagen. Erwachte, an einen Grabstein gefesselt. Pettigrew führte eine Art Ritual durch, bei dem er den Knochen seines Vaters, Pettigrews eigene Hand und mein Blut benutzte, um Voldemort einen Körper in voller Größe zu geben. Er ist ein hässlicher Bastard. Sieht mehr aus wie das Liebeskind einer Schlange und eines Menschen als eine menschliche Person", erschauderte Harry und dachte an diese roten Augen und diese geschlitzte "Nase"zurück.

Shiva nickte. "Was ist passiert, nachdem er wieder ein normalen Körper bekommen hat, Kid?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Wir haben uns ein bisschen verspottet und er hat seine Todesser gerufen. Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Yaxley und McNair sind alle ziemlich schnell aufgetaucht. Er sagte, Karkaroff ist davon gelaufen und dieser Sn -"

"Karkaroff ist verschwunden, kurz nachdem du entführt worden bist, Harry", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore mit einem Großväterlichen lächeln.

Harry wurde nicht getäuscht. "Beschützen sie ihn ruhig, wenn sie wollen, Schulleiter, aber Voldemort hat Snape speziell erwähnt."

Dumbledore nickte. "Wie dem auch sei, ich würde diesen Aspekt lieber privat besprechen. Sein Leben könnte davon abhängen."

Alle schauten zwischen Harry und Dumbledore und spürten den Unterton des Kampfes zwischen den beiden. Harry runzelte die Stirn, wich aber nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück. "Vollständige Erklärung oder ich erzähle der Presse genau, was er gesagt hat, alter Mann." So sehr er es auch hasste, es zuzugeben, es gab eine düstere Chance, dass Snape nur ein bigottes Arschloch war, das als Spion agierte. Dass er lange genug gewartet hatte, um mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, bevor er zum Meister rannte, war genug, um wenigstens für ein paar Minuten Harry´s Hand ruhig zu halten.

Fudge trat immer noch herum und drehte seine Melone. "Du beschuldigst einige extrem prominente, extrem respektierte Individuen in unserer Gesellschaft, Junge! Du solltest gut daran denken, bevor du mit den Finger auf Leute zeigst!"

"Also sollte ich die Männer ignorieren, die lachten, während Voldemort mich gefoltert hat?" fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue, bei der Aussage des Minister´s. "Wie wurden sie gewählt? Alles, was sie tun, ist, die Leute zu beschützen, die sie bestechen. Besitzen sie das halbe Land und zahlen alle aus? Geld kann einen ausgehen, wissen Sie." Fudge stotterte nur und sein Gesicht wurde rot. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. "Nachdem wir uns gegenseitig verspottet haben, hat Voldemort versucht, meinen Geist zu vergewaltigen." Ein paar Keuchen waren zu hören und er sah Pomfrey finster dreinblicken. "Ich habe ihn bekämpft. Kaum. Er ist viel tiefer gekommen, als er hätte können sollen, worüber wir später reden müssen, Shiva. Danach wollte er sich mit mir vor seinen Anhängern duellieren."

Ein weiterer Schauer lief durch Harry´s Körper, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war fest. "Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, ihn ein wenig zu verbrennen, bevor unsere Zauberstäbe miteinander verbunden wurden. Dann passierte etwas sehr Seltsames. So etwas wie eine Jumbo - Version des früheren Incantanto. Ein Käfig aus Licht umgab uns und unsere Zauberstäbe verbanden sich mit Lichtperlen und ein Phönix Lied erklang."

"Das ist der Priori Incantatem Effekt", murmelte Daphne mit gesenktem Kopf und roten Augen in die Gruppe. "Es ist wirklich selten. Es passiert nur bei Bruder Stäben, wenn sich die Zwillinge treffen."

Harry nickte. "Macht also Sinn. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn darin geschlagen. Gott sei dank war es keine Macht ... er warf Zaubersprüche schneller als ich es für möglich hielt und er hat gewaltige Macht in seinen Flüchen", Harry runzelte kopfschüttelnd. "Also, dann kamen einige Gespenster der Leute, die er zuletzt getötet hatte, aus seinem Zauberstab. Nicht ganz Geister ... mehr wie ... Echos? Ein alter Mann, den ich für einen Muggel hielt, dann kam eine Frau mit Bienenhaarfrisur und ... mein Dad. Sie haben Voldemort abgelenkt, als ich die Verbindung brach und die Port-Schlüssel-Rune aktivierte." Harry hielt inne und blickte schuldbewusst auf den Boden. "Ich hatte wirklich keine andere Wahl. Der Fahrende Ritter funktioniert nur auf Straßen, ich kann noch nicht apparieren und ich wette, dass es einen Schutzzauber dagegen gab, auch wenn ich es kann, gab es keine Besen, die ich zu mir rufen konnte. Ich war eingeschlossen und der Raum war so hell erleuchtet, dass ich Midnight nicht benutzen konnte, um in die Schatten zu entkommen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blieb stehen, starrte auf seine Hand. "Ich ... glaube nicht, dass ich mich eigentlich genug konzentrieren könnte, um tatsächlich durch einen Schatten zu springen. Zumindest nicht mehr als einmal ..."

Shiva seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie nach draußen griff und seine Schulter drückte. "Ich denke, das zählt als Notfall-Einsatz, Harry. Wir müssen es jetzt zu einer Priorität machen. Ich habe nicht vor zuzusehen, wie du wieder vor mir verblutest, Kleiner."

Harry nickte. "Da sind noch zwei andere große Dinge, die eine Priorität haben ... Ich werde es dir später erzählen", sagte er leise, so dass nur Shiva, die Mädchen, die ihm am nächsten standen, hören konnten.

"Nun, wenn die Erklärungen fertig sind, muss ich ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen. Mr. Potter braucht Ruhe und mehrere zusätzliche Tränke. Besonders für diese Hand." Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn. "Es gibt ziemlich viele innere Schäden. Ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie es geschafft haben, ihren Zauberstab so lange zu halten."

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ähhh, ich hätte vielleicht einen schnellen Klebezauber auf meine Hand gelegt ..." Das löste mildes Kichern von dem umstehenden Leuten aus.

"Das ist alles absurd! Es ist rasendes Geschwafel eines Aufmerksamkeitssuchenden, wahnhaften, ruhmreichen Lügners!" knurrte Fudge. "Selbst wenn du tatsächlich diesen Unsinn glaubst, den du gerade ausgestrahlt hast, hast du selbst gesagt, dass der Verbrecher Peter Pettigrew eines der ersten Gesichter war, die du gesehen hast. Er hat dich wahrscheinlich verwirrt und du bist zu aufgebracht, um genaueres erkannt zu haben!"

Harry musste den Drang unterdrücken, über Fudge zu lachen. Von den Blicken der Frauen um ihn herum war er wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der den Mann nicht verfluchen wollte. "Wissen Sie was, Minister? Ich werde nicht einmal versuchen, auf ihren Wahnsinn zu antworten. Gehen Sie und sagen Sie was sie wollen. Wenn Voldemort durch ihre Haustür kommt und Sie ihre Füße weiterhin auf den Schreibtisch legen wollen, kommen Sie nicht zu mir!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore folgte der Gruppe von Schulkindern und Erwachsenen äußerlich ruhig und gesammelt in den Krankenflügel, tobte aber im inneren. Tom war zurückgekommen. Harry lebte noch und jetzt war er zu spät. Er musste den Jungen das ausspielen lassen und bereit sein, einzugreifen, wenn Voldemort niedergemäht wurde.

Oder ... oder vielleicht könnte er diesen Albtraum noch retten. Er könnte kleine Stücke enthüllen. Gerade genug um diese Leute zu beeinflussen. Gerade genug, dass sie verstehen würden, warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Nicht genug, um sich zu belasten, aber genug, um zu implizieren und zu lenken. Gerade genug, um sie den Weg hinunter zu schieben, der Harry dazu bringen würde, vor seinem vollständigen Sturz zu sterben. Ja ... ja das könnte funktionieren.

Dumbledore wurde zur Seite gerempelt und sah überrascht auf. Wann waren so viele Menschen in den Krankenflügel gekommen? Die Partner und der Vormund des Jungen waren zu erwarten. Nymphadora, Granger und Delacour schwebten neben Amelia, Bathsheda, Sirius und Remus an seinem Bett. In der Nähe versammelten sich andere seiner engsten Gefährten, Greengrass, Davis, Lovegood, Neville, Abbott und Bones. Was ihn überraschte, waren die zusätzlichen Leute an den Wänden: die drei verbliebenen Delacours, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Ginevra, Bullstrode, Krum, die Gryffindor-Jäger, Brown, Li, die Patil-Zwillinge ... sogar Filius und Minerva.

Harry Potter hatte einen inneren Kreis und einige Anhänger um sich herum versammelt. Das war noch schlimmer, als Dumbledore erwartet hatte.

"Harry Potter Sir muss aufhören so verletzt zu sein!" ein kleiner Hauself beschimpfte den Jungen neben dem Bett. Harry lächelte nur auf das Wesen und versicherte ihm, dass er sein Bestes geben würde. Dumbledore´s Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Wenn Harry auch von anderen Rassen rekrutiert ...

"Das sollte helfen, die Schäden an ihrer Hand zu beheben, Mr. Potter", sagte Poppy und schob ihn einen Trank in den Hals. "Sie sollten vermeiden, Zauber mit dieser Hand für zwei oder drei Tage zu wirken, nur um sicher zu sein, aber der größere Schaden sollte bis zum Morgen geheilt sein. Erwarten sie Restschmerz für ungefähr eine Woche."

Bathsheda bedankte sich bei der Krankenschwester, wandte sich dann an Dumbledore und funkelte ihn an. Bevor sie ihm etwas sagen konnte, erschien Madame Maxime im Krankenflügel und räusperte sich. "Mademoiselle Babbling, Ihre Gäste müssen mit Ihnen sprechen. Sofort."

Bathsheda schaute zwischen der Schulleiterin, sich selbst und Harry hin und her. Schließlich beugte sie sich über den Jungen, flüsterte etwas und folgte der Frau durch die Tür in den Flur. Dumbledore sah zu Harry runter und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf vor Kummer. "Bist du sicher, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, Harry?" fragte er. Es gab bemerkenswert wenige Reaktionen von den versammelten Leuten. Normalerweise hätte so etwas ihn sehr beruhigt, aber jetzt ... sie waren zu sehr mit Harry verbunden, um etwas anderes zu fürchten, wie es schien.

Harry schnaubte und sah Dumbledore ungläubig an. "Wenn man bedenkt, dass er mehrmals versucht hat, mich in der letzten Stunde zu töten ... muss ich sagen, ja. Er ist nicht der Einzige, der mich heute Nacht umbringen wollte, oder?" Viele der Augen im Raum wandten sich Dumbledore zu. Er seufzte bestmöglich und öffnete den Mund, um mit dem Weben anzufangen, als er von einem Ruf aus der Türöffnung unterbrochen wurde.

" _WAS_ ?! In seinem _Büro_ ?!" Ein dumpfes Gemurmel konnte gehört werden, als alle Augen im Raum auf das Portal starrten, wo Bathsheda´s Stimme schrie. "Er wusste es. Newton, du wirst heute Nacht deinen Gefangenen haben."

Die Professorin für Alte Runen stakste zurück in den Raum und richtete ihren Blick auf Dumbledore. Er hob seine Augenbrauen gegen die Frau. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich leicht vor Schock zurückzuziehen, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und ihn mit glühender Spitze auf ihn richtete. "Du Hurensohn! Bei der Göttin, verdammter arroganter Bastard! Nicht zufrieden mit bloßen Attentatsversuchen, hm? Du musstest Tom Riddle alias Voldemort deine Arbeit für dich erledigen lassen?"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Er behielt seine Hände im Blick und weit weg von seinem Zauberstab. Diese Situation wurde im Moment am besten ohne Gewalt gelöst. Sie hatte schließlich keinen Beweis und machte sich vor sich selbst zum Narren. Dumbledore sah sich im Raum um und seine Gedanken erstarrten. Fast alle Anwesenden hielten ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn erhoben. Er war stark und talentiert, aber ... so viele ... selbst er würde es schwer haben, gegen diese vielen, geschweige denn gegen ihre Erinnerungen, zu kämpfen. "Ich habe Angst, da ich nicht weiß, was du meinst."

"Du weißt verdammt gut, was ich meine, alter Mann", fauchte Bathsheda, als Funken von ihrem Zauberstab schossen. »Der Anker für die Hogwarts -Schutzzauber ist in deinem Büro! Der falsche Moody hat den Namen direkt aus den Schutz-Zaubern bezogen. Der einzige Weg, Crouch und Moody zu vertauschen, war, wenn jemand mit den Schutz-Zaubern herum spielte. Jemand, der genau wusste, wo der Anker war. Ich bin mit der Konstruktion von ihnen vertraut. Harry, du und ich sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen Leute, die genug Runen und Schutzzauber im Schloss kennen, um sie in jeder Art von anständigem Zeitrahmen manipulieren zu können. "

Nymphadora´s Haar hatte sich karmesinrot verfärbt, als sie ihre Augen auf ihn richtete. "Sie waren in der Nähe von mir und Moody während des sind mitten in meiner Unterhaltung mit ihm verschwunden … Sie haben den Namen geändert, als wir ihn überprüft haben!"

Innerlich begann Dumbledore zu schwitzen. Das war unerwartet. Er konnte viele der heutigen Ereignisse als unglückliche Umstände oder als verblüffende Zufälle ausspielen, aber das hatte er nicht geplant, um es zu erklären. Niemand sollte jemals von diesem kleinen Leckerbissen wissen ... die einzigen, die überhaupt von der Lage des Ankers wussten, waren längst tot oder in fremde Länder zurückgekehrt. Er würde viel mehr preisgeben müssen, als er beabsichtigt hatte, um sie zu befriedigen. "Die Situation ist viel komplizierter als Sie wissen, Bathsheda."

"Kompliziert, am Arsch!" knurrte sie. "Sie haben Umbridge´s Saiten das ganze Jahr gezogen! Sie war zu sehr ein Idiot, um zu begreifen, wie sehr Sie sie manipuliert haben, aber sie hat lange genug gejammert, um ziemlich klar zu sein, wer ihr die Ideen für ihre grassierende Sabotage gegeben hat Sie haben versucht, Harry die ganze Zeit töten zu lassen und wissentlich einen Todesser durch die Burg ziehen lassen! "

"Eigentlich zwei Todesser", ertönte Harrys leise Stimme durch den Raum. "Drei, wenn du Karkaroff zählst, obwohl wir alle schon von ihm wussten. Ich frage mich nur, wie viele Leute wissen, dass Snape auch einer ist?"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Severus ist während des letzten Krieges aus Gründen, die nicht von mir zu verraten sind, übergelaufen."

"Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich der Presse unbedingt von Snape erzählen möchte, wenn sie es nicht offen legen, Schulleiter", sagte Harry mit einer Leichtfertigkeit, die die Bedrohung nicht verbergen konnte. "Aber wir können darauf zurückkommen. Ich bin viel mehr daran interessiert, warum Sie Crouch haben herumlaufen lassen."

"So wie ich auch", sagte Amelia so monoton und leise, dass sie alle Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Selbst Minerva blieb still, als Amelia vortrat und bereit war ihn zu verhaften, wegzusperren und den Schlüssel wegzuwerfen.

Dumbledores Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Augen verengten sich. Wer waren diese Leute zu behaupten, zu verstehen? Er hatte länger mit dieser Situation zu tun, als viele von ihnen sogar geboren worden waren! "Besser der Teufel, den du kennst als der unbekannte Gegner. Mit Crouch in der Nähe wusste ich genau, was er tat und wo der Feind war."

"Und dennoch warst du kriminell fahrlässig, indem du einem bekannten Mörder erlaubst, mit Kindern zu interagieren und niemanden zu informieren." Amelias Stimme tropfte von Ekel und Funken begannen auch aus ihrem Zauberstab zu kommen. Dies lief überhaupt nicht gut.

"Wiederum gibt es tiefere Bedenken."

Sirius lachte. Es gab keinen Humor im den Lachen. "Vielleicht solltest du anfangen, dich zu erklären, wenn du irgendwo anders landen willst, oder vielleicht doch auf der Zunge eines Dementoren"

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Es gibt eine Prophezeiung bezüglich Harry Potter und es muss Vorrang haben. Alles, was ich getan habe, ist für das _Größere Wohl_ unserer Welt."

Ein Stift hätte in den Raum fallen und sich wie ein Kanon anhören können. Su Li brach als erster die Stille. " _Für das Größere Wohl_ war Grindelwalds Motto."

"Oh natürlich, war es sein Motto!" sagte Dumbledore, er solle das Mädchen beseitigen. "Er nahm unsere Philosophie und verdrehte sie. Ich bin rein geblieben."

"Wie lautet die Prophezeiung?" fragte Granger sanft. Einige Augen wandten sich fragend an sie, aber sie starrte Dumbledore weiterhin entschlossen an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Unglücklicherweise glaube ich nicht, dass es klug ist, diese besondere Information zu dieser Zeit diesen vielen Individuen zu offenbaren. Es könnte ein Desaster verursachen, sollte sie in Voldemort´s Hände fallen."

Gelächter ertönte in dem kleinen Raum und alle starrten zwischen Tonks und Sirius, die beide lachten. Sirius war der Erste, der sich erholte und er wischte sich die Augen, während er Dumbledore die Augenbrauen hochzog. "Ernsthaft? Das ist deine Entschuldigung? Oh, es gibt eine Prophezeiung! Oh, ich verstehe die Prophezeiung! Es gibt nur einen Weg zu wissen, was es bedeutet!" Bitte. Jeder weiß, dass Prophezeiungen nur im Nachhinein einen Sinn ergeben. Komm dann, lass es uns hören. "

"Dummkopf. Ich habe über hundert Jahre gelebt! Ich denke, ich kann die Bedeutung viel effizienter interpretieren als du."

Amelia lächelte gefährlich. "Erlaube mir, etwas klarzustellen, Dumbledore. Erzähle uns deine Argumentation, einschließlich der Prophezeiung oder ich werde dich in Azkaban vor dem Morgengrauen sehen."

"Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore, lehnte sich zurück und faltete seine Hände, um zu bluffen.

Amelia lachte. "Harry, morgen früh werde ich dich in die Mysteriumsabteilung begleiten und wir werden uns deine Prophezeiung selbst ansehen. Wenn der Mittelsmann zur Steinmauer wird, können wir ihn leicht ausschließen."

Dumbledore wurde blass. Das würde überhaupt nicht funktionieren. Er musste diese Situation retten. Vielleicht konnte er etwas Wohlwollen erlangen, indem er ihnen den ersten Teil erzählte. Seufzend sagte er: "Du würdest trotz meiner Bedenken so weit gehen, Amelia?" Sie hob einfach ihre Augenbrauen. "Sehr gut. So zwingt ihr mich zum Handeln. Die Prophezeiung ist wie folgt:

 _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_

"Und der Rest?" fragte Tonks. Dumbledore sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, wie viele andere auch. "Was? Ihr alle denkt, dass ist das? Dass er sich Sorgen um diese kleine Zwei-Zeilen-Sache machte? Dass er etwas aufgeben würde, von dem er besessen genug war, um Harry mit einer einfachen Drohung umzubringen? Er behält etwas zurück. Ich möchte wissen was es ist. "

Neville nickte zustimmend. "Sie hat recht. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass das da alles ist, denn dieses Ding könnte auch leicht auf mich zutreffen. Ich bin auch Ende Juli geboren und meine Eltern haben Voldemort dreimal die Stirn geboten, bevor ich geboren wurde."

Dumbledore blickte den Jungen finster an. Wann war er so intelligent geworden? Wann hatte er begonnen, unabhängig genug zu werden, logisch zu denken? Wann hatte es einer von ihnen? "Ich habe erzählt, was Voldemort bereits weiß."

"Deshalb hat er meine Familie gejagt", murmelte Harry. "Deshalb kam er wegen mir und sagte, er würde meine Mutter gehen lassen, wenn sie zur Seite treten würde. Aber wie hat er es herausgefunden?"

"Jemand muss diesen Teil gehört haben und hat es ihm gesagt. Sie haben wahrscheinlich auch eine große Belohnung dafür bekommen", knurrte Bathsheda.

"Belohnung ... er sagte, meine Mutter sei eine Belohnung ..." Harry wurde blass, bevor sich sein Gesicht in pure Wut und Hass verwandelte. "Voldemort behauptete, dass meine Mutter eine Belohnung für einen Anhänger mit 'schlechtem Haar, einer mürrischen Haltung und Brillanz in Umgang mit Zaubertränken' sei! Snape hat ihm diesen Teil der Prophezeiung erzählt und Snape hat im Gegenzug um das Leben meiner Mutter gebeten! UND SIE BESCHÜTZEN IHN?!"

Dumbledore konnte fühlen, wie die Wut des Jungen durch den Raum wirbelte, als ein schwerer Wind mehrere Vorhänge beiseite schob. Madame Pomfrey kam mit einen leichten Beruhigungstrank um die Ecke, aber Harry schlug diesen nur zur Seite. Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Du nimmst viel zu viel an, Harry. Ja, ich gebe zu, dass Severus den Dunklen Lord über diesen Aspekt informiert hat. Aber er hat nicht nach deiner Mutter als Belohnung für seinen Dienst gefragt. Er bat Voldemort sie zu verschonen, als er erkannte, was das zu Bedeuten hat. Deine Familie wurde ins Visier genommen und kam später zu mir, um auch um meine Hilfe zu bitten. "

"Sie! Nur Sie! Er hat sich nicht um meinen Vater oder mich geschert! Sie kam nie aus Voldemorts Zauberstab mit der Prior Incantatem! Ich weiß, dass sie irgendwo unter ihm in einem Verlies eingesperrt ist!" schrie Harry. Einige der Anwesenden hatten verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt, als Harry sagte, Lily Potter´s Echo sei nicht vorhanden. Dumbledore war keiner von ihnen. Er wusste, dass die genaue Funktionsweise des Bruderstabs nicht so leicht zu verstehen war, und es war eine Torheit anzunehmen, dass dies der Fall war.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte schwer. "Wieder hast du viel zu viel angenommen, Harry. Ich habe persönlich den toten Körper deiner Mutter in den Ruinen dieses Hauses gesehen. Ich war nicht mal der Erste. Hagrid und Sirius kamen beide vor mir an und fanden sie Mutter ist verstorben und nicht _"in einem Verlies eingesperrt",_ wie du es ausdrückst. Severus liebte deine Mutter. Sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, die er jemals geliebt hatte. Er würde nichts so erniedriges tun wie das, was du andeutest. "

"Du beschützt ihn nur, weil du eine traurige Geschichte erzählt hast", knurrte Sirius. "Fick dich, Albus. Wir werden die Wahrheit dieser besonderen Situation bald genug herausfinden."

Remus nickte nachdrücklich. "Das werden wir."

Lavender Brown hob eine Hand, während ihr Zauberstab auf Dumbledore zentriert blieb. "Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber er hat es vermieden, das erste Problem zu beantworten. Wie lautet der Rest der Prophezeiung?"

Dumbledore starrte das Mädchen an. Er war ziemlich erfolgreich gewesen mit seiner Ablenkung ... wie zur Hölle hat Brown von allen Leuten sein Opfer von Severus durchschaut?! "Wiederum. Ich warne davor, etwas weiter zu enthüllen. Die Konsequenzen -"

"JETZT!" schrien mehrere Stimmen auf einmal.

Wieder finster blickend glitt Dumbledore´s Kontrolle davon. "Fein! Sie alle wollen die Wahrheit wissen? Gut!

 _Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt._ _Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt. Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_...

"Seht ihr es jetzt? Versteht ihr?!" schrie Dumbledore. "Harry Potter hat keine Chance den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Er ist ein vierzehnjähriger Junge, während Riddle jahrzehntelange Erfahrung, Anhänger und Macht steigernde Rituale hinter sich hat! Aber wenn Harry Potter stirbt, kann Voldemort von einem anderen als in der Prophezeiung genannten getötet werden!"

"Was?" fragte Harry und blinzelte ihn an. Alle anderen waren vollkommen still.

"Die Prophezeiung ist ziemlich klar!" knurrte Dumbledore. "Voldemort wird derjenige sein, der dich tötet. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Crouch, der dich auf seinen Befehl hin in dieses Turnier brachte, nahe genug ist, um die Dinge zu beeinflussen, aber ich lag klar falsch. Ich habe mich immer wieder konspiriert, um dich vor unglaublichen Situationen mit unglaublichen Chancen zu retten! Das beweist mehr als alles, was ich sage. Du wirst durch Voldemort´s Hand sterben und dann kann jemand anderes seinen bösen Makel für immer zerstören. "

Die Stille herrschte wieder. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken wurde es durch ein kleines Kichern von Harry unterbrochen. Ein Kichern, das sich schnell in ein Lachen verwandelte. Ein Lachen, das sich unter fast der Hälfte der Zuschauer im Raum ausbreitete. Der Rest - einschließlich Dumbledore - schaute auf die Lachenden, als wären sie verrückt geworden. Sich die Augen abwischend, beruhigte sich Harry schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du ... bist so ein Idiot. Ich verstehe nicht, wie die Leute jemals zu dir aufschauen konnten, wenn du immer so dachtest. Selbst wenn man annimmt, dass dieses Ding vollkommen genau und vollkommen wörtlich ist, gibt es Dutzende von Möglichkeiten. Hermine, willst du das nehmen? "

Granger starrte Dumbledore an und hob ihre Hand, während sie anfing zu sprechen. "Ein mächtiger Erinnerungszauber auf Voldemort. Dann könnte buchstäblich alles _"die Macht sein, die er nicht kennt "._ Tarnung und ein durchdringender Zauberspruch durch das Gehirn von hinten. Dann den Trank der Lebenden Toten, während er schläft. Eigentlich sollte alles gemacht werden, während er schläft. Auroren, Hit Wizards oder wirklich jeder, der sich ihn unterworfen hat und Harry zur letzten Hinrichtung auffordert. Harry sagt einem Rudel Söldner oder Hit Wizards," handle und tötet Voldemort, als wärt ihr meine Hand." mit den Runen die Harry immer wieder vorbringt. Die Prophezeiung sagt nicht mal _Voldemort!_ Jeder Zweitklassige Zauberer könnte herumgehen und sich einen Dunklen Lord nennen, Harry markieren und derjenige sein, auf den er sich bezieht. Sie haben anscheinend versucht, ihn das ganze Jahr über zu töten, es könnte sich genauso gut auf Sie beziehen! Dass Sie davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Interpretation die einzige richtige Interpretation ist. Es ist absolut Schwachsinnig und Peinlich!"

Als Granger fertig war, nickten sogar die Leute, die nicht gelacht hatten, zustimmend.

"Ihr Dummköpfe!" knurrte Dumbledore. Diese kleine Hexe dachte, sie sei besser als er? Dass sie schlauer war als er? Er hatte ein Jahrhundert gelebt! Er hatte mehr Verluste, Kämpfe und Listigkeit als jeder andere in diesem Raum erlebt! Er hatte unzählige Prophezeiungen gehört, und er wusste sicherlich, was er in Bezug auf diese Sache tat! Sie hatten nicht alle Informationen und wagten es, auf ihn herabzusehen?! "Ihr habt nicht einmal die Hälfte der Fakten und geht davon aus, dass ihr alles wisst. Ihr folgt einem aufstrebenden Dunklen Lord und merkt es nicht einmal!"

Augenbrauen hoben sich, Zauberstäbe flogen und von Delacour´s Rücken wuchsen Flügel. Der erste, der jedoch sprach, war Bathsheda. "aufstrebenden dunklen Lord? Sprichst du von Harry?" Fragte sie in einem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Ton, was umso gefährlicher war wegen ihrer fehlenden Emotionen. "Der Junge, der nur einen besorgniserregenden Mangel an Selbsterhaltung und eine Glückssträhne größer als Big Ben gezeigt hat? Der Junge mit einem unheilbaren Fall des chronischen Helden-Syndroms? Der Junge, der versuchte, eine friedliche Lösung mit einem Basilisken auszuhandeln? Der Junge, der das bestehende Häuser-System ignoriert und mit allen Freundschaft geschlossen hat? Der Junge mit der Liebe von drei jungen Frauen? Dieser Junge, soll ein aufstrebender Dunkle Lord sein?"

"Er ist verdorben!" schrie Dumbledore aufspringend auf und zeigte auf Harry. "Du machst dich blind für das, was du nicht sehen willst! Jede seiner Handlungen sendet seine Verachtung und Missfallen aus. Er durchdringt Tradition und Kultur mit einem Blick. Er gewinnt Anhänger und Vertraute und Verbündete wie Riddle´ in seinen frühen Jahren. Ich habe schon gesehen, wie zwei Dunkle Lords durch meine eigene Untätigkeit auferstanden sind. Nie wieder! Ich kann die Zeichen sehen, auch wenn du es nicht kannst! Er wird sich umdrehen und er wird jeden zerstören, der ihm im Weg steht. Er wurde bereits von der Dunkelheit verführt! Sie hat ihn verdorben und er ist ein Horkrux- " Dumbledore schlug mit einem hörbaren Klacken den Mund zu. Zu weit. Er hatte sich zu weit treiben lassen.

"Horkrux? Harry?" fragte Sirius, seine Augen waren gefährlich verengt. "Erkläre."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist ein Horkrux?"

Greengrass schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte ihn zitternd. "Böse. Das Reine Böse. Es ist wie diese Seelen-Krüge, die du in den Dungeons & Dragons Spiel in diesen Sommer gezeigt hast."

Granger runzelte die Stirn. "Wie ein Phylakterium? Es schützt die Seele, die den Tod verhindert? Ich vermute, das könnte erklären, warum Voldemort als Geist überlebt hat ... aber was hat das mit Harry zu tun?"

Natürlich würde Greengrass von Horkruxen wissen. Black war auch keine Überraschung. Aber Granger ... war Harry so verdorben gewesen, dass er eine unschuldige Muggel-Geborene in seine Langzeitpläne miteinbezogen hatte? Dumbledore blieb entschlossen still. Amelia schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Tonks, geh zum Ministerium und hol das Verita -Serum."

"Sofort", Nymphadora bewegte sich an ihm vorbei, als Dumbledore finster blickte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Halt." Die Ex-Aurorin drehte sich um und hob ihre Augenbrauen und Dumbledores Gesicht verdunkelte sich weiter. Verita -Serum. Er war geschickt darin, den Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber er wusste, dass er nicht so gut wie Moody war und sie irgendwann durchbrechen würden. Wenn er verhört werden würde, würde er die Befragung kontrollieren. "Ich werde alles erklären."

"Wir warten", sagte Harry und legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf beide Seiten des Bettes.

Dumbledore funkelte den Jungen an. "Natürlich wirst du das. Aber nur wer wartet? Harry ... oder Voldemort?" Niemand sprach, als Dumbledore ihren Anführer weiter anstarrte. Endlich grunzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Voldemort hat seine Horkruxes erschaffen, um den Tod zu besiegen. Das Tagebuch war einer davon. Den hast du bereits zerstört ", sagte er und deutete auf Davis, die sich wieder Lovegood zu wandte, die das Mädchen umarmte, während Greengrass ihre Hand drückte. Der Hauself krümmte sich und wrang seine Hände. "Hättest du gedacht, dass ein bloßes magisches Artefakt das Leben eines anderen besitzen und ausnutzen könnte, um den Körper zu übernehmen? Absurd. Vielleicht etwas, das die alten Atlanter geschaffen haben, könnte so etwas tun, aber sicher nichts aus der Gegenwart, dass Voldemort weiterhin eine Präsenz war, beweist, dass er mehrere angefertigt hat. Wenn er mehr als einen erschaffen hätte, hätte er eine wichtige Magische Zahl genommen."

"Harry ist sein letzter", fuhr Dumbledore fort, die Gruppe finster ansehend. Voldemort hätte erwartet, in dieser Nacht wenig Widerstand zu haben und hatte bereits das erste Ritual vorbereitet, das nur den signifikanten Tod und das dazugehörige Objekt mit dem Horkrux erfüllte. Als er selbst besiegt wurde, bereitete sich der vorbereitete Seelensplitter vor. Als einziges anderes Lebewesen in der Nähe war, riss es sich von der Seele und band sich an den Jungen. Ich sah den Makel sofort nach meiner Ankunft in Godric's Hollow und stellte sicher, dass angemessene Schritte unternommen wurden, um sicherzustellen, dass die Auswirkungen der Korruption minimiert wurden. "

"Die Dursleys ...", flüsterte Harry.

Dumbledore nickte. "Mit geringen Selbstwertgefühl, würde entweder deine Magie aufsteigen, um dich zu beschützen, die Barrieren verstärken, die den Einfluss des Horkrux zurückhalten oder du würdest davon verzehrt werden. Sobald der Horkrux dich verzehrt hätte, wäre die Prophezeiung wahrscheinlich als gefüllt betrachtet worden. Harry Potter als eigenständige Einheit würde aufhören zu existieren, ich wäre gezwungen, das zu vollenden, was Voldemort begonnen hat, um den Rest der Bevölkerung zu schützen. Es hat bereits begonnen. Deine Taten beweisen, dass du beeinflusst und verdorben worden bist. Er ging einen Dunklen Pfad entlang und du folgst ihm in seine Fußstapfen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein dritter Dunkler Lord sich während meiner Wache erhebt. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass es passiert. Selbst wenn du der vollen Korruption ausgewichen bist, musst du immer noch sterben um den Horkrux zu zerstören, den Voldemort verankert hat."

Dumbledores Mund stand in einer strengen Linie und er schnippte den Elderstab in seine Hand. Er warf einen stillen Schweigezauber auf den Raum. Es würde nur für zwei oder drei Sekunden gegen diese vielen Leute halten, aber es würde lang genug sein. Er hob seinen Zauberstab für das, was wohl seine letzte Tat sein könnte, und warf den stärksten Reducto Zauberspruch, den er zustande brachte und zielte auf Harry Potter.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry sah wie erstarrt zu, als Dumbledore sein Ziel anpasste und seinen Zauberspruch losließ. Wenn er sich bewegen könnte, würde er in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich hysterisch sein. Ein Duell mit Voldemort zu überleben, nur um von Dumbledore abgeschlachtet zu werden? Das Universum hatte sicherlich einen Sinn für Humor.

"Prewk!" Ein lautes Krächzen ertönte im ganzen Raum, als Fawkes direkt zwischen dem Zauberspruch des alten Mannes in den Krankenflügel zwischen Harry und Dumbledore flammte. Der Fluch kollidierte mit Fawkes und ein Haufen Federn fiel auf das Bett unter dem Phönix.

"Fawkes? Warum? Warum würdest du ... warum?" sagte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund und seinem Zauberstab.

Die Raum Temparatur fiel. Harry rief den Zauberstab des alten Mannes mit seinem Accio -Tattoo herbei. Im selben Moment trafen sich fast dreißig Zaubersprüche auf Dumbledore von den Leuten im Raum.

Ein gewaltiger Knall klang fast genauso intensiv wie Harry´s Boomstones. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um es zu klären, und spähte über sein Bett, um zu sehen, wie Dumbledore in der Nähe auf den Boden fiel. Er war offensichtlich von mehreren verschiedenen Zaubern zusätzlich zu den Standard-Betäubungs- und Entwaffnung-Flüchen getroffen worden. Der Schulleiter hatte Furunkel, Tentakel, Flederwichte, Brandwunden, einige Blutungen und es sah so aus, als wäre ein Teil seines Bartes um seinen Hals gewickelt worden.

Harry ließ ein tiefes Pfeifen ertönen und sah sich im Raum um. "Erinnere mich, dass ich euch nie verärgern werde, ja? Danke Leute. Und danke, Fawkes. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Der Baby-Phönix kroch aus dem Federhaufen heraus, stieß einen sanften Triller der Anerkennung und des Leids aus, bevor er aufsprang und Harry´s Nacken an seine Schulter legte.

Mehrere Menschen atmeten schwer, einige vor Wut, andere vor Sorge. Die meisten der letzteren Gruppe stammten von Mitgliedern, die nicht in Harry´s Kernteam waren und sie schienen sowohl Dumbledore´s Angriff als auch ihren eigenen Gegenangriff viel härter zu nehmen. Pomfrey übernahm die Führung und schlurfte vorwärts, um Dumbledore mit diagnostischen Zaubersprüchen zu versorgen. "Nun, er wird leben. Obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sicher bin, ob das eine gute Sache ist oder nicht ..."

"Ist es", sagte eine resignierte Stimme von der Tür. Harry drehte sich um und nickte Newton und Paracela zu, als sie in die Krankenstation kamen. "Wir werden von hier aus übernehmen."

"Und wer zum Teufel seid Ihr?" Amelia starrte die beiden Alchemisten an und trat zwischen sie und Dumbledore. "Dieser Mann muss sich vor Gericht verantworten und wird wegen Verbrechen inhaftiert oder hingerichtet werden. Es ist mir egal, wer seine Freunde sind, er hat einen Schüler, ein Familien-Oberhaupt mit der Absicht angegriffen, vor dreißig Zeugen zu töten. Er kann sich hier nicht heraus winden! "

"Und das wird er nicht", sagte Paracela ruhig und schob Amelia´s Zauberstab zur Seite und starrte Dumbledore an. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er sich geändert hat, Nic. Entschuldige ... Newt."

"Das ist ein schrecklicher Kosename", murmelte Newton. "Ich hätte besser darüber nachdenken sollen, bevor ich Newton gewählt habe ..."

Paracela schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte das ungläubige Starren der meisten Bewohner des Krankenflügels. "Zu spät, Schatz. Er ist senil und völlig durchgeknallt. Wie er es geschafft hat, seinen Zustand so lange zu verstecken, ist erstaunlich. Er hätte noch einige Jahrzehnte haben müssen, bevor er so schlimm wurde. Armer alter Narr. "Du hättest um Hilfe bitten sollen. Bevor du versuchst, unschuldige Kinder zu ermorden!"

"Ich Frage hiermit erneut, wer seid Ihr?" Amelia zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne, ihre Finger bleich, als sie den Zauberstab fest umklammerte.

»Newton und Paracela Fulcanelli. Oder, wenn Sie das vorziehen, Nicolas und Perenelle Flamel«, sagte Paracela seufzend. Lautes Keuchen ertönte und Harry glaubte, Padma für einen Moment ohnmächtig werden zu sehen. Gabrielle öffnete den Mund, bevor sie zu einem breiten Grinsen wurde. "Wir würden es sehr schätzen, wenn Sie das alles unter Verschluss halten. Wir ziehen es vor, sozusagen unter dem Radar zu bleiben."

Newton verzog das Gesicht, als er auf die leeren Gesichter blickte. "Um einen passenderen Zauberspruch zu verwenden, wir gehen mit einen Bemerk-mich-nicht Zauber einkaufen." Harry schnaubte, als er das sagte, sodass die Köpfe plötzlich vor Verständnis schwankten. Muggel -Studien waren so veraltet.

Paracela wandte sich an Amelia, McGonagall und Flitwick, die ebenfalls vorgetreten waren, um ihre Fortschritte zu blockieren. "Der alte Mann ist leicht verrückt geworden."

"Leicht?" murmelte Tonks und zeichnete eine Mischung aus dunklen Kichern.

"Ja, leider, leicht. Wie ich sagte, liegt er nicht völlig falsch mit seinen Aussagen." Eine Kakophonie von Rufen ertönte, bevor Paracela darauf wartete, dass sie sich beruhigten. "Wenn ich zu ende reden dürfte ... Danke. Er liegt damit nicht falsch, Voldemort hat offensichtlich Horkruxe erschaffen. Ärgerliche magische Dinge. Alle paar Jahrzehnte entscheidet jemand, dass es wieder eine gute Idee ist. Das Wissen, wie man sie schafft oder wie sie zu benutzen sind, zu verbreiten. Alles, was es braucht, ist ein wahnhafter Größenwahnsinniger mit einer Unze Sinn und es wäre einfacher, zum Mars zu ziehen, als ihn zu töten. "

Newton seufzte und nickte. "Sie übertreibt das auch nicht wirklich. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie alle schwören, nur miteinander darüber zu reden, um es vor neugierigen Ohren zu schützen."

McGonagall senkte langsam ihren Zauberstab wie Flitwick. Beide sahen sich an und seufzten. "Ich muss zustimmen. Das hört sich nach der dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Magie an. Filius und ich werden ein ausreichendes magisches Gelübde schmieden. Jeder bleibt bitte hier, bis wir fertig sind."

Amelia sah nicht glücklich aus, aber sie nickte ebenfalls und senkte ihren Zauberstab. Shiva trat vor und fixierte die beiden Alchemisten mit einem harten Blick. "Und was er über Harry gesagt hat?" Harry bewegte sich unbehaglich auf dem Bett. In weniger als einer Sekunde fühlte er drei verschiedene Hände auf ihm und fühlte wie die Spannung verschwand, durch die Frauen die er liebte. Er bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Daphne sich leicht in seine Richtung bewegte, bevor sie sich wieder an Ort und Stelle platzierte.

Newton zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ein Alchemist und kein Experte für Seelenmagie. Frag mich nicht. Sobald wir Albus verhört haben, werde ich es Sie wissen lassen, ob er bestimmte Zaubersprüche hat, um einen Horkrux zu entdecken oder ob es nur ein Bauchgefühl von ihm war. Sagen wir zwei oder drei Wochen. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Monate, je nachdem, wie gut er unter Zaubertränken ausweichen kann. «

"Das können wir perfekt machen", sagte Amelia.

Sirius seufzte und nahm ihren Arm langsam und die Leiterin der Magischen Strafverfolgung zurück. "Lass es los, Amy. Er hat Recht. Wir haben sehr wenige Auroren, noch weniger, die sich von Dumbledore und niemandem mit den richtigen Fähigkeiten einschüchtern lassen würden, um die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich die richtigen Fähigkeiten habe und ich habe es zu meiner Lebensaufgabe gemacht, möglichst keine direkten Fragen zu beantworten, nur weil es lustiger ist, wenn Leute frustriert werden." Er wandte sich an die Fulcanellis. "Was wird mit ihm geschehen, wenn sie fertig sind? Ich will nicht, dass er jemals zurückkommt, um mein Patensohn zu bedrohen." Shiva machte ein Geräusch in ihrer Kehle, das locker als Zustimmung bezeichnet werden konnte. Harry dachte, es klang viel mehr wie etwas, das Midnight auslassen würde, wenn er wütend war.

Paracela seufzte. "Wir haben Fleur, Harry und Bathsheda schon den ersten Plan erzählt. Egal, was wir an ihn binden. Danach hängt es davon ab, in welcher Form er ist. Ehrlich gesagt, mit der Menge an Zaubersprüchen, mit denen Sie ihn getroffen haben, würde ich es Wunder betrachten, wenn er in einem Monat aufwacht. Dumbledore ist kein junger Mann mehr."

Newton nickte. "Einverstanden. Wenn sein Verstand größtenteils intakt ist, werden wir sehen, ob wir ihn für ein Gerichtsverfahren zurückgeben. Wenn er wirklich so weit weg ist, wie dieser Schwindel ihn erscheinen ließ und wenn ihre Sprüche ihn noch weiter fort getrieben haben ... nun, um ehrlich zu sein. Die Regierung ist schrecklich lasch mit Strafen, und er würde wahrscheinlich alles hinter sich lassen, um bis zum Ende seiner Tage im St. Mungos zu bleiben. Ich ... würde die erste Option bevorzugen, wenn das der Fall ist. Albus ... in St. Mungos, wäre nicht so gut. Ich denke wirklich, dass das eine ideale Lösung ist. Aber Harry, du hast das letzte Wort. Du warst doch sein Ziel. "

"Harry Potter Sir sollte Whiskers mit seinem Dämonenschwert erstechen", murmelte Dobby vom Bett aus.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte Dobby an. "So poetisch Dobby auch sein mag, es gibt einen Unterschied, jemanden in der Schlacht zu töten oder ihn kaltblütig zu töten. Ich stimme zu, dass er, wenn er senil ist, wahrscheinlich ins St. Mungo geschickt wird und dort sein Lebensabend verbringen soll. Ansonsten nehmen Sie die erste Variante, die wir bereits besprochen haben."

"Sehr gut", sagte Paracela und nickte. "Dann nehmen wir einfach Dumbledore mit und machen uns auf den Weg. Lass uns wissen, wie sich das entwickelt, ja? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in der Gegend bleiben werden, wenn der Größenwahnsinnige wieder frei ist. Außerdem, startet bald die Comic Con. Es gibt viel zu tun. Leute zu treffen. Sammlungen zu verbessern. Ja!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Viel später in dieser Nacht saß Harry aufrecht und sprach mit seinen Freundinnen Daphne, Shiva und Sirius. Die Mädchen hatten Daphne zuerst angeschaut, aber Hermine hatte sie zur Seite genommen und ein paar Worte geflüstert, von denen Harry erst „ _ **später"**_ heraushören __konnte und der größte Teil der Spannung schien sich zu verringern. Remus hatte vorgehabt, auch zu bleiben, aber Amelia hatte ihn angeworben, um ihr zu helfen, den Fallout zu säubern und mit dem Zauber-Gamot zusammen mit den Delacours fertig zu werden.

"Geht es dir gut, Kid? Nicht der Schwachsinn, den du vorher den anderen gegeben hast. Ernsthaft, geht es dir gut?" fragte Shiva und schaute ihn besorgt an.

Harry seufzte laut und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, die hinter ihm lagen. "Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich unter Schock stand. Damit und mit den beruhigenden Tränken, die sie mir gegeben hat, nachdem sie abgeklungen ist, glaube ich nicht, dass ich im Moment wirklich starke Gefühle verspüre. Ich könnte viel schlimmer sein. Das kann ich dir sagen. Aber meine Hand bringt mich um. Daphne, wir müssen das Tattoo nachbessern, wenn ich rauskomme. "

"Klar, Harry", sagte Daphne nickend. "Das ist im Moment wirklich nicht so wichtig."

Harry stöhnte und wischte sich eine Hand durch sein Haar. "Erzähl mir davon. Wir haben drei oder vier Aufgaben, die einfach an die Spitze der Prioritätenliste gesprungen sind ..."

Sirius lehnte sich gegen die Wand und kicherte. "Nur noch drei oder vier, Welpe? Ich würde sagen, näher an 20, aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass du Prioritäten hast, Harry! Hey, hast du versucht, das Schwert von Gryffindor auf Riddle zu benutzen? Es scheint gut zu sein." Primärplan, wenn wir wissen, dass es funktionieren wird. Selbst wenn seine Seele gespalten ist wie ... Dumbledore denkt, nun, ein Schwert, das Seelen isst, wäre wahrscheinlich nützlich. "

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war nie nahe genug an ihn dran, um es zu versuchen. Nun, ich war vielleicht nahe genug dran, aber ich war ein bisschen zu abgelenkt, um es zu beschwören. Auch das gleiche Problem wie mit Midnight. Zwischen dem Duell selbst und meiner Hand bezweifle ich, dass ich mich genügend konzentrieren konnte."

"Hey, ich kritisiere dich nicht", sagte Sirius und hob seine Hände. "Ich habe nur gefragt."

Tonks setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ihr Haar veränderte sich zu einer dunkelblauen Farbe, die auf ihrem Rücken hing. "Was steht also an erster Stelle, Wonder Boy?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "In Ordnung? Der Seelensplitter, der in meinem Kopf ist. Herauszufinden, ob meine Mutter richtig beerdigt wurde. Die Port-Schlüssel-Rune reparieren und verbessern. Dann kann ich mir Sorgen machen, dass Voldemort mehr Horkruxe hat, die wir jagen und zerstören müssen."

"Also machst du dir keine Sorgen über die Prophezeiung?" fragte Fleur. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke neben Harry und kuschelte sich so eng an ihn was ein paar hochgezogene Augenbrauen zur folge hatte. Der erleichterte Seufzer, den sie ausstieß, und die Art, wie der Rest ihre Arme bedeckten verschwand, führte jedoch nur dazu, dass sie ein Lächeln von den Leuten um Harry´s Bett bekam.

Harry legte einen Arm über Fleur und zog sie näher, während er zuckte. Wie Hermine sagte, gibt es unzählige Möglichkeiten, diese Prophezeiung zu interpretieren, ohne sich unbedingt auf ein Zwei-Augen-Duell mit dem Tod konzentrieren zu müssen. Wie ich mein Glück kenne, wird es wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen, aber das wird die Zeit zeigen. Ich werde es im Moment nicht unnötigerweise betonen. Und Nym und Sirius haben Recht, Prophezeiungen ergeben nur im Nachhinein wirklich Sinn."

"Gut. Ich habe es dir überlassen, einmal allein gegen das Monster zu kämpfen. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich ein zweites Mal allein zu lassen", murmelte sie in seine Brust.

"Fleur", sagte Harry leicht verärgert. "Du hast mich nicht allein gelassen. Ich habe dich weggestoßen und du hast den Port-Schlüssel getroffen. Wenn du jemanden dafür beschuldigen willst, dass ich alleine war, gib mir die Schuld. Und ich würde es wieder tun." Harry´s Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er wusste, dass Fleur seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte, da sie ihn fester drückte. "Du hast nicht gesehen, wie nahe Pettigrew´s Todesfluch dran war, dich zu treffen. Es ist durch deine Haare gegangen, Fleur ..."

Hermine ging zu Harry´s anderer Seite und küsste leicht seine Wange. "Aber es hat sie nicht getroffen. Und ihr seid beide am Leben, was das Wichtigste ist."

"Nur für das Protokoll", sagte Tonks. "Wir wissen auch nicht genau, ob du ein bisschen Riddle in dir hast. Das klingt für mich wie eine Ladung Scheiße. Ich meine, jeder, der fünf Minuten mit dir verbringt, wenn du nicht angepisst bist, sollte das merken, Wonder Boy. Außer dem Ding mit der Parselzunge, kann ich nichts erkennen." Sie hielt inne und fuhr mit einer viel ruhigeren Stimme fort, die kaum hörbar war. "Und ich mag das Ding mit der Parselzunge."

Harry´s Lippen zuckten für einen Moment nach oben bevor er seine gute Laune verlor und traurig den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich wünschte, es wäre das. Als Voldemort dachte, dass er mich Geistig vergewaltigte, fand er etwas. Es ließ ihn direkt zu meiner tiefsten Verteidigungsebene springen. Und als ich ihm folgte, sah ich etwas. Etwas, das nicht da sein sollte. Da war eine Tür mit ... etwas dahinter. Die Tür verschwand fast sofort, aber ... ich weiß, was Dumbledore meinte, als er sagte, dass ich verdorben bin. Ich ... "Harry verzog das Gesicht und klammerte sich an Fleur. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf seine andere Seite.

Tief einatmend nickte Harry und ging weiter. "Voldemort hat sich plötzlich geändert. Plötzlich war er bereit viel zu tun, um mich umzudrehen und am Leben zu erhalten. Das war der Moment als er sagte, dass meine Mutter ein Preis für Snape war und er machte mir ein Angebot. Er sagte, dass ihr alle verschont werden würdet, wenn ich aufhörte zu kämpfen und mich ihm anschließen würde. Ich starrte auf die Wand, wo die Tür verschwand und ... ich wollte den Deal annehmen. Ich wollte es leicht haben. " Harry schauderte. "Es war, als könnte ich einen Blick auf Bösen Overlord Harry erhaschen, aber schlimmer. Und es ist noch schlimmer, weil ich so amoralisch und gefühllos war wie er. Ich hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle, und wollte einfach rücksichtslos und selbstsüchtig sein. "

"Oh. Naja ... Scheiße", sagte Shiva und formulierte kurz und bündig die Gefühle der ganzen Gruppe.

Harry schnaubte. "Ja. Den stimme ich zu. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür schon aufgeschlossen bin, aber wenn wir erst einmal nach Hause kommen, würde ich es wirklich schätzen, wenn du mir helfen würdest, diese Tür in meiner Gedankenwelt zu finden. Ich denke, es ist da. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mehr Barrieren um mich herum aufstellen und abgrenzen kann, wenn mir jemand zeigen kann, wo es genau ist. "

"Klar, Kid. Sobald wir nach Hause kommen, gehöre ich ganz dir. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die beste Person, um das zu tun. Geist-Magie ist nicht gerade mein Ding. Bist du sicher, dass du mich in deinem Kopf haben willst?"

Harry nickte. "Ich vertraue dir, Shiva." Er zuckte zusammen und sah Sirius schuldbewusst an. "Ich meine, ich vertraue dir auch, Sirius, es ist nur -"

Sirius lächelte und winkte von Harry´s Bedenken ab. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Welpe. Ich verstehe. Ich war sowieso nie so gut wie Andi, also würde ich sie wahrscheinlich vorschlagen. Andererseits würde ich die Mutter meiner Freundin sicherlich nicht in meinem Kopf haben wollen." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen zu Tonks. "Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was meine Cousine dir anscheinend beigebracht hat."

Fleur, Harry und Hermines Gesichter leuchteten auf wie Weihnachtslichter, während Tonks ganz normal blieb. Obwohl es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass sie ihr eigenes Erröten mit ihren Kräften verbarg, da ihre Haare durch mehrere Farben blitzten, bevor sie sich auf leuchtendes Rot setzten.

"Ja, haha, lacht nur. Danke dafür, Lord Black", sagte Daphne, verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte den Mann an. "Ich denke, wir sollten wirklich den Elefanten im Porzellanladen lassen. Was zum Teufel sollen wir mit diesem Anhänger machen?!"

Die Stille konnte danach mit einem Messer geschnitten werden. Eine volle Minute lang sprach niemand. Schließlich fragte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme: "Können wir es einfach ... von ihm wegschneiden?"

"Mine, ich liebe dich, aber ich denke nicht, dass es aus der Ferne so einfach sein wird", sagte Fleur und hob ihre Augenbrauen gegenüber der Brünetten.

Harry hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck. "Eigentlich könnte es ... vielleicht funktionieren. Ich würde eine Rune herstellen müssen, die Seelen als Aura oder etwas so visualisieren könnte, dass wir sehen könnten, ob sie auf einen bestimmten Körperteil zentriert wäre, wie meine Narbe. Wenn sie zentriert statt diffus in mir ist, dann könnte ich es mit den Schwert durchtrennen ... "

"Das Schwert, das Seelen isst ...", sagte Shiva stirnrunzelnd. "Ich mag diesen Plan nicht. Überhaupt nicht."

"Nun, es isst unsere Seelen nicht. Dafür ist der Dementoren -Anker schließlich doch da, Shiva", sagte Harry und sein Grinsen wuchs zu manischen Proportionen.

"Ja, in der Theorie. Es ist nicht so, als könnten wir diesen Aspekt des verdammten Dinges testen! Siehst du, dass wir zumindest zustimmen können, dass dies ein Backup-Plan sein wird? Wie ein Plan Z oder so? Es muss einen besseren Weg geben, als Stücke abzureißen von deinem Schädel mit einem Schwert. Und das zählt nicht einmal, dass Basiliskengift was im Schwert drin steckt, Kid. «

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und starrte Fawkes an. "Da kommt Fawkes ins Spiel! Ich weiß, dass wir nicht gebunden sind, und wir können es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Hedwig mag dich, aber sie würde mich töten, wenn ich mich mit einem anderen Vertrauten verbinden würde." Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach unten, um dem Phönix verschwörerisch zuzuflüstern. "Sie ist nicht so verständnisvoll wie Mine, Nym oder Fleur."

Ein lautes Kräzchen ertönte aus der Richtung der Fenster und alle Augen drehten sich dahin. Eine Schneeeule saß auf dem Bettrahmen neben dem Fenster und funkelte Harry an. Harry wurde blass und klammerte sich an Hermine und Fleur, die sich etwas näher bewegten, so dass Tonks zwischen ihm und Hedwig war. "Hey, Mädchen! Ich meinte das auf die schönste Weise! Du weißt, dass du der einzige Vogel für mich bist!"

Hedwig bog den Kopf mehrmals zu jeder Seite und starrte Harry die ganze Zeit an. Fawkes stieß ein amüsiertes Trillern aus und Hedwig Krächzte schließlich erneut und flog über Harry´s Bett. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und wandte sich wieder dem Phönix zu. "Ja, du bist wirklich ein guter Freund", sagte er murrend. "Wie auch immer, wenn du denkst, dass du jetzt mein Leben zweimal retten willst, würdest du vielleicht ein paar Tränen in meine Wunde weinen wollen, wenn ich dumm genug wäre, um mein Körper, wie nannte Dobby es, dem Dämonenschwert zu durchbohren." Fawkes gab ein weiteres amüsiertes Trillern von sich und nickte schließlich. "Danke Kumpel. Ich weiß es zu schätzen! Siehst du, Shiva, Problem gelöst!"

Sie funkelte ihn an und murmelte einige auserlesene Flüche, während Sirius in Gelächter ausbrach.

Daphne stöhnte und wischte sich eine Hand über das Gesicht. "Pomfrey muss die Beruhigende Zaubertränke reduzieren. Was hast du über deine Mutter gesagt, Harry? Ob sie richtig beerdigt wurde?"

Harry´s Lachen erstarb und er lehnte sich zurück ins Bett. "Ehrlich gesagt", sagte er plötzlich sehr, sehr müde, "Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Der Zwillingseffekt der Stäbe könnte nicht gut dokumentiert sein, und das waren sicherlich keine idealen Umstände auf diesem Friedhof, also nehme ich an, dass es möglich ist. Er hat sie auch ohne ein Geisterecho getötet. Er glaubt bestimmt, dass er es getan hat. Dumbledore denkt, dass er es getan hat. Hagrid denkt offensichtlich, dass er es getan hat. Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass Snape sie in einem Kerker gefangen halten könnte. Aber jetzt, wo ich ruhiger bin, kann ich nicht erkennen, dass dies der Fall ist. Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht so ein Arsch sein, wenn er sie irgendwo eingesperrt hätte."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin halb überzeugt, dass Pettigrew in dieser Nacht dort war, dass sie Voldemort´s Versuch überlebte, sie zu töten, aber dass Pettigrew sie fertig gemacht hatte. Alles, was ich genau weiß, ist, dass ich sie sehen muss. Ich kann vielleicht keine Antworten bekommen, aber ich sollte hoffentlich wenigstens damit abschließen können. Ich hätte mich nicht von dem Turnier ablenken sollen, als die Kobolde zu Beginn des Jahres das Angebot gemacht haben."

Shiva sah deutlich unbehaglich aus, als sie nickte und seine Schulter zerquetschte. "Ich werde mit Snapfist sprechen, Harry. Wir können entweder den Tag, an dem wir zurückkommen, oder den Tag danach das ganze angehen, okay?" Er nickte. "Schlaf gut, Kid. Du brauchst es nach heute Nacht. Wir können die Port-Schlüssel-Rune über den Sommer bearbeiten. Das Schuljahr endet in ein paar Tagen." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Sirius, Daphne, kommt schon."

Sirius winkte den anderen zum Abscheid und begann Shiva zu folgen. Nachdem Sie einige Schritte lief, rief Harry zu ihr. "Shiva! Was ist mit Umbridge? Ich habe vergessen zu fragen was passiert ist."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kid", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und sah ihn nicht an. "Sie ist kein Problem mehr. Sie traf auf einige Acromantulas. Hat es nicht geschafft."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist nicht alles ..."

Shiva drehte sich um und lächelte ihn traurig an. "Du kennst mich jetzt zu gut, Kid. Frag nicht, Harry, und ich werde es nicht erzählen."

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut, Harry."

Langsam nickte er, obwohl das Stirnrunzeln blieb. "Wir werden darüber reden, wenn wir dann nach Hause kommen, ja?" Es war keine Frage.

Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in etwas weniger Trauriges und nickte zustimmend. "Gute Nacht, Kind. Daphne, kommst du?"

Daphne sah die Gruppe auf Harry´s Bett für einen langen Moment an, bevor sie nickte und sich abwandte, um Shiva und Sirius zu folgen.

Die Tür des Krankenflügels schloss sich und Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Mädchen, wir müssen mit ihr reden. Wenn nicht vor Ablauf des Schuljahres dann im Zug zurück nach London."

Fleur nickte in Harry´s Seite. "Oui."

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und starrte verwirrt zwischen die beiden anderen Frauen. "Wartet mal, ihr fahrt beide mit uns zurück?"

Tonks legte ihren Kopf auf Hermine und gluckste. "Nach der Verrücktheit, die gerade vor ein paar Stunden passiert ist, denkst du ernsthaft, ich lasse Wonder Boy ohne eine erwachsene Aufsicht / Schutz zurück?"

"Das gilt für mich doppelt", sagte Fleur. "Ich habe bereits mit Madame Maxime gesprochen. Ich muss nicht bei der Kutsche oder bei den Abschlusszeremonien sein. Ich habe sowieso nicht viele Freunde in der Schule. Gabi wäre eine der wenigen, die mich vermissen würden, aber Sie kommt mit Mum und Dad zurück, also ist der Punkt ... richtig? "

"Ja, Fleur, das ist der richtige Ausdruck", sagte Hermine und schüttelte mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ihren Kopf. "Ihr zwei hättet etwas früher was sagen können. Ich dachte, ich würde aufpassen müssen, dass Harry alleine ist."

"Das wird nicht passieren, Mine." Tonks lächelte, als sie Harry mit geschlossenen Augen ansah und leicht atmete. "Er ist so liebenswert, wenn er so schläft." Zwei Laute der Zustimmung von Hermine und Fleur trafen ihre Aussage zusammen mit einem ruhigen Krächzen von Hedwig und einem sanften Trillern von Fawkes. Tonks bewegte sich und legte sich hin, so dass ihr Kopf auf Harry´s Brust ruhte, während Hermine und Fleur sich beide näher kuschelten. "Gute Nacht, Mädchen. Schlaft gut und lasst uns für heute Nacht alle Albträume in Schach halten."


	34. The Mystery of Lily Potter

**The Mystery of Lily Potter**

"Severus", sagte Babbling und stellte sich vor Snape, als er in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts ging. "Willkommen zurück, folge mir."

"Ich bin im Moment sehr beschäftigt, Babbling. Es wird warten müssen", erwiderte er augenblicklich. Warum hat sie ihn sofort nach seiner Rückkehr abgefangen? Er hatte Voldemort nicht sofort betreut, bis das Potter-Gör zurückkam. Der Junge hätte ihr sicher nicht sagen können, dass er zum Dunklen Lord zurückkehrte ... oder doch? Hätte Riddle etwas gesagt? Er hätte es bestimmt nicht an dem Bastard vorbeigebracht. Mürrisch, entschied Snape, dass es egal war. Dumbledore würde seinen kostbaren Spion beschützen.

Spion. Sicher. Mehr ein Sklave für Zaubertränke. Snape erhielt nie ein Lob oder Anerkennung für die Menge an Arbeit, die er tat, um die Burg mit Salben und Tränken zu versorgen. Mit der Menge an Verletzungen, die Potter jedes Jahr hatte, war Snape sicher, dass mindestens die Hälfte des Budgets, über das sich das Personal immer beschwert hatte, direkt in die Kehle des Bengels geleitet wurde.

Babbling´s finsterer Blick stimmte mit seinem eigenen überein, als sie Nase an Nase gegenüber standen. "Ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, Severus."

"Ich bin gerade von einem anstrengenden Ausflug zurückgekommen und ich muss den Schulleiter sofort über die Neuigkeiten informieren. Aus dem Weg." Was völlig wahrheitsgemäß war. Dass er kurz mit seiner privaten Versorgung weitermachen und ein paar Schmerzmittel nehmen wollte und etwas, das bei der Genesung nach dem Cruciatus helfen sollte, musste sie nicht wissen.

"Der Schulleiter wird keine Berichte von dir erhalten, Snape." Sie konnte das kleine räuberische Grinsen nicht verbergen, das über ihre Züge blitzte. Es ließ Snape´s Alarmglocken klingeln.

"Du solltest wissen, dass, wenn ich verschwinden sollte ... Schritte unternommen werden", sagte er und fing an, seinen Zauberstab zu suchen.

Babbling lachte, als sie sein Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich drohe dir nicht, Snape. Noch nicht wenigstens. Deshalb musst du mir folgen. Auf diese Weise können wir sehen, ob du bedroht werden musst. Nein, ich sage nur unser lieber, geschätzter Schulleiter Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hat die Räumlichkeiten verlassen. Hoffentlich für immer. Hogwarts steht unter neuer Leitung. Nun." Ihre gute Laune fiel weg und sie funkelte ihn mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand an. "Konferenzraum für Lehrer. Jetzt."

 _Dumbledore ist gegangen? Was?!_ Taumelnd ging er in Richtung Konferenzraum. Wenn Albus weg war, wem sollte er dann berichten? Wer sollte sicherstellen, dass er angemessene Informationen und Gegeninformationen erhielt, um sie Voldemort zu liefern? Wie sollte er die Grenze zwischen den beiden Seiten ohne den ersten Anführer im Spiel erreichen? Wie sollte er ohne Dumbledore überleben?!

Die Tür knallte zu, und Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes auf sah. Die einzige Überraschung, die es zu sehen gab, waren die weit aufgerissenen Augen, als er auf Amelia Bones, Filius und Minerva herabsah. "Was soll das hier sein?"

"Eine Untersuchung", sagte Minerva mit einem leichten Anstieg ihrer Augenbrauen und einem Hauch von schottischem Akzent, der in ihre Stimme eindrang. Babbling setzte sich neben Minerva und Snape begann zu schwitzen, als er sich auf den einsamen Stuhl gegenüber den anderen vier setzte.

"Bitte heben Sie Ihren linken Ärmel hoch, Severus Snape", sagte Amelia Bones ruhig. Sie hätte auch beiläufig über das Wetter sprechen können, so wie ihre Stimme klang.

Snape tat, was er immer tat, wenn er konfrontiert wurde. Er griff an. "Ich bin der Meinung, dass es gegen das Gesetz verstößt, einen Privatmann zu bitten, etwas zu offenbaren, was er ohne eine entsprechende Genehmigung nicht wünscht. Ich werde mit Sicherheit eine formelle Beschwerde beim Büro des Ministers einreichen, in Bezug auf Ihr mangelhaftes Verhalten in dieser Farce, _**Direktorin**_ Bones."

"Nun, gemäß Statut 12 kann der Abteilungsleiter eine Voruntersuchung durchführen, wenn ein begründeter Verdacht besteht, wenn minderjährige in Gefahr sind. Wenn man bedenkt, dass der kürzlich auferstandene Voldemort bei seiner Begegnung mit Mr. Potter Ihren Namen nannte, gibt mir das bereits diese Vorabuntersuchung durchzuführen", Antwortete Bones immer noch völlig ruhig. Snape umklammerte seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch. _Natürlich hatte Potter geplappert!_ "Außerdem verschwanden Sie kurz nach der Rückkehr von Mr. Potter, was sehr verdächtig ist. Um die Situation noch weiter zu verschärfen, sind Sie, Severus Snape, konsequent von einem Mann beschützt worden, der vor kurzem zugegeben hat, dass er seid über ein Jahr versucht Harry James Potter zu ermorden! " Snape`s Augen weiteten sich und sein Grinsen wurde durch einen offenen Mund ersetzt. _Was zur Hölle war an dem Tag passiert, an dem er weg war?_

Amelia beugte sich vor, alle Andeutungen von Höflichkeit ließen nach. "Wir wissen schon, dass Sie ein Todesser waren, Snape", zischte sie. "Ich kann die Gerichtsakten erneut überprüfen lassen. Ich wollte sehen, wie sie reagieren. Die Antwort ist _ **"nicht gut",**_ wenn es Sie interessiert. Jetzt ist es die folgende Situation, du erbärmlicher Bastard: Ich weiß, Dumbledore hat dir in der Vergangenheit geholfen; Er hat versucht, eine Geschichte darüber zu erzählen, dass du dich geändert hast, um Lily Potter zu beschützen. Wenn das wahr ist, so sehr wie ich dich persönlich verachte, fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass du Dumbledore dieses Jahr mit seinen verrückten kleinen Mordversuchen an Harry´s Leben geholfen hast. Aber wir können uns dessen nicht sicher sein, also wirst du diese Phiole mit Veritaserum trinken, unsere Fragen beantworten und dann werden wir auf die passende Art und Weise fortfahren. "

Snape lehnte sich zurück auf seinen Platz und schaffte es schließlich, seinen Mund zu schließen. Amelia beugte sich über den Tisch und legte eine kleine Phiole vor ihm ab. Er versuchte, eine Antwort zu finden, eine Frage, eine Widerlegung, eine Ablehnung ... alles. Nichts kam ihn in den Sinn. _Albus Dumbledore versuchte Harry Potter zu ermorden? Sein Schützling? Seinen „Goldjungen"?_ Schließlich schüttelte Snape den Kopf in einer einfachen Verneinung und ergriff die Phiole, indem er seinen Kopf zurückwarf und drei Tropfen auf seine Zunge fallen ließ.

"Severus", sagte Minerva, "woher bist du gerade zurückgekommen?"

"Ich war beim Dunklen Lord", antwortete er monoton. "Er war ziemlich unzufrieden, dass es so lange gedauert hat, auf seinen ersten Ruf zu reagieren. Ich konnte ihn kaum davon überzeugen, dass ich ihm immer noch diente und dass meine Position so nah bei Dumbledore dazu diente, ihn auszuspionieren. Danach hielt er mich länger zurück. Ich musste seine Wunden aus dem Duell mit Potter behandeln. "

Filius schloss die Augen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem stummen Knurren. "Bist du immer noch dem Dunklen Lord treu ergeben?"

"Nein", sagte Snape. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als die anderen vier sich sichtlich entspannten. Der Trank erlaubte immer noch Gefühle, auch wenn sie nicht ausgedrückt werden konnten. "Ich habe aufgehört, Voldemort zu dienen, sobald er Lily getötet hat. Hätte er sie am Leben gelassen, wäre ich vielleicht zurückgekommen. Aber er tat es nicht. Ich diene Dumbledore, da er versprochen hat, dass er den Mann töten kann. Voldemort nahm das einzige, was ich je geliebt hatte, und zertrat es unter seinen Füßen. Ich will ihn Tod sehen. Darüber hinaus gilt meine Treue mir allein. Dieses ganze Land kann sich selbst zerstören. Ich möchte nur Voldemort tot sehen."

"Rache ..." Filius seufzte, nickte aber. "Ich finde dich extrem bissig, aber wenigstens kann ich diese Motivation verstehen. Amelia?"

Der Direktor nickte dem Zauberkunstmeister zu und wandte sich wieder an Snape. "Was hat Dumbledore getan?"

"In den letzten zehn Jahren habe ich hauptsächlich Tränke für ihn gebraut, sowohl für das Schloss als auch für seine persönlichen Vorräte. Letzte Nacht habe ich ihm von dem Ruf des Dunklen Lords berichtet und er hat mich angewiesen, zurückzukehren und mich wieder in Voldemort´s inneren Zirkel zu integrieren. Ich hatte vor, große Angriffspläne an Dumbledore zu melden und alle Informationen, die er mir gegeben hatte, an Voldemort weiter zu leiten, um den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich sein Spion war."

"Und du hast nie versucht, Harry Potter zu verletzen oder zu ermorden?" fragte Babbling.

Snape höhnte sogar durch den Dunst des Tranks. "Ich habe Potter erlaubt, sich mehrmals selbst zu schaden, seit er in der Schule angekommen ist. Hauptsächlich während des Unterrichts erlaubte ich ihm, eindeutig falsch gebraute Tränke an sich selbst zu testen. Keine, die echten Schaden verursachen oder zu gefährlich wären, aber alle hatten schmerzhafte oder peinliche Auswirkungen. Wenn irgendwelche Tränke wirklich gefährlich waren, trat ich ein und stellte seinen Intellekt in Frage. Ich habe Slytherin´s wie Malfoy erlaubt, Zutaten in seine Tränke zu geben, um diese Vorkommnisse zu verstärken und ihn auf den Fluren zu verfluchen. Ich habe ihn und seine engen Verbündeten geringgeschätzt. Ich habe ihm exzessiv Punkte abgezogen und ihm zahlreiche Strafarbeiten erteilt. Er ist ein Idiot, impulsiv und rücksichtslos. Er ist genau wie sein Vater und das einzige, was in ihm von der Frau ist, die ich liebte, sind seine Augen. Ich habe den Jungen in seinem ersten Jahr gerettet, als Quirrell seinen Besen verflucht hat. Ich habe nichts weiter getan, um ihm zu helfen. Ich habe nie etwas getan, das dauerhaften Schaden verursachen würde."

Babbling sah aus, als wollte sie Feuer auf ihn spucken und Snape war sehr dankbar, dass andere anwesend waren, da es sie davon abhalten sollte, ihn wenigstens in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. Was die Frau in dem Kind sah ... was Greengrass und Davis in dem Kind sahen, war ihm nicht klar. Alles, was Potter jemals getan hat, war, sich selbst und seine Umgebung in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Genau wie James Potter. Wenigstens schaffte es der Sohn, diejenigen nicht zu mobben, die weniger glücklich waren als er.

"Wusstest du, dass Albus versucht hat, Harry Potter zu töten?" Fragte Minerva tief atmend.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich wünschte, der Junge wäre gedemütigt worden, nicht tot. So sehr ich es auch hasse, ich habe nie meine Lebensschuld an den Vater des Jungen zurückzahlen können. Und am Ende ... ist er immer noch Lily´s Sohn." Babbling schob sich vom Tisch zurück und stolzierte zur Wand, nahm einen beruhigenden Zaubertrank und trank ihn, bevor sie sich wieder hinsetzte. Für einen Moment fragte sich Snape, ob er vielleicht mit seiner Quälereien des Kindes ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war. Potter war schließlich nur ein Junge.

"Weißt du etwas darüber, wie Voldemort sein Leben aufrechterhalten hat?" Fragte Filius.

"Es ist sicherlich eine Form von Dunkler Magie. Ich vermute mindestens einen Horkrux", sagte Snape. Er verzog innerlich das Gesicht. _Wenn sie außerhalb dieser Mauern davon sprachen ... wenn irgendein Hinweis zu Voldemort kam, dass er das größte Geheimnis des Mannes vermutete ._..

Amelia lächelte und nickte. "Weißt du, wo sie sein könnten oder was sie sind?"

"Nein. Es ist etwas, das ich entdecken will, während ich ihn ausspioniere."

Amelia lehnte sich zurück und seufzte. "Verdammt. Nun, es war einen Versuch wert. Hat jemand noch andere Fragen? Nein? Okay dann." Sie reichte Snape eine weitere Phiole, die er nahm.

Er spürte die Auswirkungen des Veritaserums verblassen und blickte die Abteilungsleiterin vorsichtig an. "Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

"Jetzt", sagte Amelia, "arbeitest du für mich. Albus Dumbledore hat das Gebäude verlassen. Fühl dich frei, davon zu laufen. Ich hoffe fast, dass du es tun wirst. Ich kann dich einfach von deinen alten Kameraden aufspüren lassen und du wirst dann Voldemort´s Problem sein. Wenn du jedoch bleiben willst, dann kannst du mit deiner Spionage fortfahren und mich anstelle von Dumbledore über alle wichtigen Entwicklungen informieren. Du kannst Voldemort sagen, was immer du willst, um die Lüge überzeugend zu machen."

Minerva beugte sich vor, mit so dünnen Lippen, dass sie fast verschwunden waren. "Und wenn du deine Anstellung an dieser Schule aufrechterhalten willst, wirst du dich von diesem Punkt an fair verhalten! Denk daran, dass dir die Privilegien als Hauslehrer entzogen werden, sobald das Schuljahr endet. Mir ist es egal, was deine Position bei dem Feind ist oder deine Wichtigkeit für die _Kriegsbemühung_ , diese Schule und diese Kinder sind meine Priorität! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte man dich schon vor Jahren gebremst! Jetzt, wo ich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin bin, wirst du dich benehmen oder du wirst entlassen, Severus Snape. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen, nickte aber knapp.

"Oh und Severus", sagte Babbling leichtfertig mit einem falschen Lächeln. "Bleibe für dein eigenes Wohl von Harry Potter fern."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry hatte es gerade geschafft, rechtzeitig aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen, um am Morgen zu frühstücken, bevor er nach Hause fuhr. Als er in die Große Halle kam, musste er ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er zum Lehrertisch aufblickte und McGonagall in Dumbledore´s altem Stuhl sah. Nach dem, was Shiva gesagt hatte, versuchte Fudge Nachrichten über den Zusammenbruch und die _"Verhaftung"_ des Mannes zu unterdrücken. Die gegenwärtige Geschichte, die im Propheten kursierte, war, dass Dumbledore nach dem Trimagischen Pokal ein mentales Trauma erfahren hatte und damit beschäftigt war, sich zu erholen. Amelia war offensichtlich wütend und Shiva hatte gesagt, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die eigentliche Geschichte herauskommen würde. Harry hatte Luna privat gefragt, ob sie in etwa eine Woche warten würde, bevor sie eine Geschichte im Klitterer druckte.

Als er sich an den Tisch setzte, fand er die Sitze auf beiden Seiten von ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Gästen besetzt vor. Su Li setzte sich zu seiner Rechten, die Patil-Zwillinge ihm gegenüber und Millicent zu seiner Linken.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Harry", sagte Su und schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Tisch. Harry nickte nur und hob in einer stummen Frage die Augenbrauen. "Was? Dachtest du, wir würden alle glauben, was der Ex-Schulleiter gesagt hat?" Harry zuckte unverbindlich die Achseln. Die Kerngruppe wurde nie in Frage gestellt, aber die anderen waren doch eine unbekannte Gleichung in der Variablen. Su schnaubte als Antwort. "Bitte, ich denke, wir hätten einen aufstrebenden Dunklen Lord erkennen können. Zumindest hoffe ich es ..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und nahm einen kleinen Bissen von dem Apfel. "Wie auch immer, ich hätte gerne deine Erlaubnis, mit einigen meiner Familienangehörigen in China über dein mögliches kleines Problem im Sommer zu sprechen. Keine Namen werden erwähnt und nichts Spezifisches wird besprochen, außer du hast eine nicht-tödliche Lösung."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. "Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie etwas wissen könnten?"

Su zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es kann nicht schaden zu fragen. So oder so, ich bin bereit, dir nächstes Jahr einige Kampfbewegungen beizubringen. Ich bin ziemlich gut mit Dolchen und ich könnte dir vielleicht etwas mit deinem Schwert zeigen." Ich erwarte, dass die Dinge heftiger werden, sobald wir alle aus den Sommerferien zurückgekommen sind. Alles, was ich als Gegenleistung verlange, ist, dass du mir einige der Zauberketten-Dinge beibringst, die Flitwick dir gezeigt hat, oder etwas mit Runen, aber ich bezweifle, dass du das leicht erklären kannst."

Harry lachte und lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus um ihre zu schütteln. "Deal. Und ja, solange keine Namen und Besonderheiten erwähnt werden, könntest du um Hilfe bitten."

Su lächelte zurück und verließ den Tisch, um Hermine in ihre verlassene Stelle gleiten zu lassen. Harry wandte sich an die Patil-Zwillinge, wo Padma nur grinste. "Sie hat schon ziemlich genau gesagt, was Parvati und ich sagen wollten. Gilt diese Erlaubnis auch für uns und unsere Familien in Indien?"

Harry nickte. "Ausgezeichnet", antwortete Padma. "Wir werden dich wissen lassen, ob wir etwas finden. Für das, was es wert ist, glaube ich nicht, dass du dir langfristig Sorgen machen musst. Kurzfristig ja, definitiv. Aber auf lange Sicht denke ich, dass du genug schlechtes Karma hast, um die Dinge auszugleichen und dich mit genügend guten Karma zurücklassen, damit du deinen Weg findest."

Parvati lachte. »Oder wenigstens, um den Parasiten loszuwerden. Drei Partner zu haben, könnte dort ein wenig die Waage halten. Oh, und Lavender steht immer noch hinter dir. Sie ist damit beschäftigt, ihre Kristallkugel zu konsultieren, um zu sehen, ob sie etwas sehen kann, hab mehr Glück mit den Teeblättern, aber hey, sie zieht die Kugel vor. " Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern und beide Mädchen erhoben sich, winkten Harry zum Abschied und ließen Luna und Tonks die Sitzplätze wechseln.

Millicent lächelte und schlug Harry leicht auf die Schulter. "So wie du Verbündete sammelst, Potter, hättest du in Slytherin sein sollen. Du hättest die Kerker regiert. Du weißt schon, wo ich stehe. Bevor wir losfahren, wollte ich dir nur noch einmal dafür danken, dass du mich mit Viktor zusammen gebracht hast. Ich besuche ihn diesen Sommer, Vater hat sogar mit ihm darüber gesprochen, langfristig nach Bulgarien zu ziehen, wenn wir unter Druck gesetzt werden, sich mit Malfoy zu verbünden. Viktor leitet derzeit im Grunde die Durmstrang Schule, da Karkaroff abgehauen ist, er wäre sonst Persönlich gekommen um dir etwas zu sagen. Er wollte, dass ich eine Nachricht weitergebe, "Wenn die Nachforschungen irgendwelche dunklen Sprüche ergeben, können wir den Reichtum teilen. Das gilt auch für mich. " Millie grinste wieder über den Scherz ihres Freundes und stand auf, um sich mit den Slytherin´s zurückzulehnen, während Fleur neben Harry auf ihren üblichen Platz trat.

Harry sah sich verwundert zu seinen Freunden um. Alle begannen im selben Moment an zu lachen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Hogwarts-Express hatte gerade den Bahnhof verlassen und Harry wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als Hermine aufstand und zur Abteiltür ging. "Wir sind in ein paar Minuten zurück, Harry", sagte sie, als Tonks und Fleur sich bewegten, um ihr zu folgen. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und versuche nicht in eine andere lebensbedrohliche Situation zu geraten, während wir weg sind, okay?"

"Keine Versprechungen, Mine", sagte Harry grinsend. "Ich und tödliche Probleme sind praktisch Nachbarn, wie es scheint. Sie kommen gerne und fragen nach einer Tasse Tee oder einem Pfund Butter."

Hermine stöhnte während Tonks nur lachte. "Wonder Boy, wenn sie dich umwerfen, knallst du einfach die Tür in ihr Gesicht."

Die Abteiltür schloss sich und die Mädchen suchten nach ihrem Ziel. Nur ein paar Abteile später fanden sie es. Daphne lehnte drinnen mit Tracey neben ihr und Luna auf der anderen Seite gegen das Fenster. "Daphne?" Sagte Hermine. "Wir müssen wirklich ein paar Minuten reden."

Daphne wandte sich ihnen zu, seufzte kurz und nickte. Tracey sah auch die drei Mädchen an, die in das Abteil eintraten. Sie schnaubte und murmelte: "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du zuerst nach ihnen suchen sollst. Viel Glück. Komm schon, Luna, lass uns spazieren gehen." Sobald Tracey und Luna gegangen waren, warf Fleur mehrere Schutzzauber über das Abteil.

Daphne verzog das Gesicht und ließ die Schultern hängen. "Bevor ihr anfangt, erlaubt mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte Harry nie küssen sollen, ich weiß das jetzt, ich wusste das. Ich war nur ... für einen Moment konnte ich mir nur vorstellen, dass er nicht von der letzten Aufgabe zurückkam und er war so edel und heroisch und besorgt und ... ich geriet in Panik. Es tut mir also leid. Es wird nicht wieder passieren. "

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und ihre Lippen wurden zu einer Linie. "Harry ist zu edel, heroisch und besorgt. Du warst lange genug unsere Freundin, um diese Daphne zu kennen."

Daphne wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und stöhnte. "Vertrau mir, das tue ich. Das ist das Problem."

"Daphne, wir sind der Idee, dass du eine Beziehung mit Harry anstrebst, nicht abgeneigt. Aber es ist nicht akzeptabel, ihn einfach abzufangen und ihn aus heiterem Himmel zu küssen."

"Ich weiß", nickte Daphne und lehnte sich in das Kissen zurück. "Ich weiß. Wieder tut es mir Leid. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, dass mir jemand so wichtig ist. Der einzige, der mir jemals nahe stand, ist Tracey und sie war nie in Situationen, in denen die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch war, dass sie sterben würde. ... außer dem Kammerding ... "

Fleur schenkte der Slytherin ein kleines Lächeln und griff nach ihrem Bein. "Wir verstehen das. Was wir jetzt wissen müssen ist, was deine Absichten sind."

"Meine Absichten?" Fragte Daphne verwirrt. "Ich habe vor, hier zu sitzen und zu versuchen zu vergessen, dass es jemals passiert ist."

Tonks stöhnte und ihre Haare blitzten durch ein paar Farben, bevor sie sich auf Pink setzten. "Das ist wahrscheinlich die schlechteste Option. Schau, du magst ihn, richtig?"

"Jeder mag Harry", entgegnete Daphne mit erhobener Augenbraue.

"Wir wissen beide, dass ich das nicht meinte", sagte Tonks und starrte die Blondine an. Daphne blieb einige Augenblicke ruhig und antwortete schließlich mit einem kleinen Nicken. "Im Gegensatz zu den beiden neben mir, überrascht mich das ein bisschen. Aber ich habe glühende Empfehlungen von Hermine und Fleur bekommen, was deinen Charakter und deine Eignung für unseren Partner angeht. Das Ignorieren von Gefühlen für Harry wird nicht funktionieren. Vertrau mir, ich habe es Monatelang versucht. Das heißt, du scheinst bereits in einer Beziehung zu sein ", sagte Tonks und deutete auf die Tür, wo Tracey mit Luna rausgegangen war.

Hermine nahm den Gesprächsfaden auf. "Deshalb müssen wir deine Ziele hier wirklich kennen, Daphne. Luna hat gesagt, dass du und Tracey ein Arrangement habt. Das ist nicht von Belang, bis Harry involviert ist. Willst du mit unserem Freund enden oder willst du bei deiner Freundin bleiben, am Ende?"

Daphne starrte stirnrunzelnd aus dem Fenster. Wieder hing ein langes Schweigen in der Kabine. Schließlich flüsterte Daphne: "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht." Sie fuhr fort: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es genießen würde mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein, aber Tracey ist meine Freundin seit ich mich erinnern kann. Zu meiner großen Überraschung passen wir sehr gut zusammen. Ich will das nicht verlieren. Harry ... Ich kann nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen, ich kann ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen und ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, wie er alles ist, was ich jemals bei einem potenziellen Ehemann zu hoffen wagte. Er ist schlau, witzig, gutaussehend , bereit dafür einzustehen für was und an wen er glaubt und ... er ist mir ebenbürtig. Ich vertraue ihm genug, um ihm ein Runen-Tattoo auflegen zu lassen!"

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf einen vorbeiziehenden Baum. "Deshalb werde ich hier sitzen und versuchen, diesen Kuss zu ignorieren. Das letzte, was ich tun will, ist mit diesem Jungen zu spielen. Oder mit Tracey oder mit einem von euch. Mag ich ihn? Ja, okay, ja tue ich. Aber ich muss mir mehr Zeit nehmen, um die Dinge herauszufinden. Tracey hat mich dazu gedrängt, es ihm zu sagen. Nun, jetzt weiß er es. Jetzt muss ich herausfinden, was ich will."

Fleur setzte sich neben Daphne und schlang einen Arm um das Mädchen. "Du möchtest beide haben?" Daphne zuckte zusammen und nickte langsam. "Daphne ... Daphne sieh mich an." Fleur streckte sanft den Kopf des Blonden aus, um ihre Augen zu treffen. "Hermine, Nymphadora und ich sind alle zusammen, in einer Beziehung. Wir verstehen es."

Daphne verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß, Fleur. Ich rede nicht davon, mit euch drei auszugehen. Ich rede davon, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Das ..." Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. "Ich wäre der Außenseiter in der Gruppe und das scheint nicht richtig zu sein. Ich mag euch alle, versteht mich nicht falsch, und ich würde sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, euch im Schlafzimmer zu treffen dann und wann." Dieser Kommentar ließ Hermines Gesicht erröten, obwohl alle es größtenteils ignorierten. "Ich bin nur nicht daran interessiert, mit euch zusammen zu sein. Ihr habt alle eine gute Sache mit Harry. Ich weigere mich, diejenige zu sein, die das vermasselt."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. "Deine Lösung besteht also darin, deine Gefühle vollständig zu ignorieren?"

"Yeah. Nur für den Sommer, denke ich. Wenn ich den Jungen immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf kriege, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt, können wir das noch einmal Revue passieren lassen."

"Daphne ...", sagte Hermine leise, "als ich versuchte herauszufinden, wer eine gute Partnerin für Harry sein würde, warst du immer ganz oben auf der Liste. Ich denke nicht, dass dies der beste Weg für dich ist über den Umgang mit deinen Gefühlen, aber ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. " Hermine stand auf und nickte und ging zur Vorderseite der Kabine.

Tonks stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Hermine. "Erinnere dich, Daphne, Harry Potter hat ein Verständnis für Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind. Es macht ihm nichts aus, dass du mit Tracey zusammen bist, statt an unserer Seite zu sein. Verdammt, er könnte es sogar bevorzugen, denn dann könnte er hauptsächlich mit drei Frauen verhandeln anstatt mit vier ... "Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und lachte reuevoll. "Dieser arme Mann. Melde dich, wenn du etwas über den Sommer brauchst."

Fleur zog Daphne in eine kurze Umarmung bevor sie aufstand und das jüngere Mädchen anlächelte. "Wenn du deine Meinung änderst und beschließt, dass der September zu weit weg ist, ruf Hermine oder mich an."

"Nicht, Tonks?" Fragte Daphne amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

"Tonks lässt uns vor allem in solchen Sachen die Nase vorn haben. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald, Daphne Greengrass."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry hatte gerade seine Notizen auf der _Seelenblick Rune_ beendet, als sich die Abteiltür der Kabine öffnete. Er legte sein Notizbuch zur Seite und blickte auf, um die Mädchen zu begrüßen, nur um das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht fallen zu lassen und sich in ein Stirnrunzeln zu verwandeln. "Malfoy."

"Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast, Narbengesicht? Nichts Witziges in deinem leeren Schädel?" fragte Draco Malfoy gedehnt, als er sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm. Das Theodore Nott anwesend war, war neu, obwohl Harry wirklich nicht zu überrascht war, den anderen Slytherin dort zu sehen, da sein Vater zu Voldemort´s Füßen gekrochen war.

"Das ist sehr Geistreich von dir, Malfoy", sagte Harry und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ich wette, ihr alle wisst schon, wie ich mich mit euren Meister duelliert habe und sogar heraus gekommen bin. Eigentlich sogar, wurde er verletzt war und ich bin ohne weitere Verletzungen davon gekommen. Aber ihr kommt dennoch zu mir. Wer ist wieder der Dumme hier? "

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und schob sich von der Tür weg. "Das Glück rettet nicht alle, Narbengesicht. Du könntest manchmal entkommen, aber die Leute um dich herum können nicht unter demselben gesegneten Stern sein. Immerhin", sagte er und ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam über sein Gesicht aus, "Sind deine Eltern für dich gestorben!" Die Slytherin- Jungs begannen leise zu lachen, als Malfoy dies sagte.

Harry´s Augen verengten sich und er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Magie in seine Tätowierungen flog, die darum bettelten, freigelassen zu werden, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er war besser als das. Er war zurückhaltender. Er würde diesen Kerlen nicht für einige Beleidigungen verletzen.

Malfoy war jedoch nicht fertig. "Ich frage mich, was der Dunkle Lord mit dem Rest deiner kleinen Gruppe machen wird, jetzt wo er zurück ist? Ich meine, das Schlammblut wird wahrscheinlich nur getötet werden. Sie kann unsere Luft nicht weiter verschmutzen. Diese Mischlingsbrut und die Metamorphmagus Schlampe sind nützlich für die Unterhaltung, denke ich. Sie werden wahrscheinlich für eine Weile herum gereicht werden, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie lange überleben werden. Aber deine Professorin ... nun, ich bin sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas Besonderes für sie geplant hat. Vielleicht eine Rune des Gehorsams oder so etwas? Würdest du das mögen, Potty? Ich könnte ihn bitten, sie zu betreuen, bevor sie sich selbst die Kehle durchtrennt, na was sagst du?"

Harry´s Welt löste sich in Rot auf und er spürte, wie Midnight´s Wut sich mit seiner eigenen verband. Seine Fingernägel verwandelten sich in Krallen und es war alles was Harry tun konnte, war _"Ehre"_ zu knurren, bevor er auf sie zusprang.

Und er wurde prompt in den starken Armen von Tonks gefangen, die ihn aus dem Weg der Betäubungszauber von Fleur und Hermine hielt. Harry verwandelte sich vollständig zu Midnight, rutschte aus Tonks 'Umarmung und jaulte leise, als er auf die bewusstlosen Jungen auf dem Boden vor ihnen zuging.

"Harry, nein!" Sagte Tonks, als sie sich schnell vor ihm bewegte und seinen Kopf packte, um seine Augen dazu zu zwingen, in ihre eigenen zu schauen. "Wenn du sie berührst, können sie Anklagen gegen dich erheben. Gib ihnen nicht, was sie wollen, Harry."

Midnight entblößte seine Zähne und warf Malfoy einen letzten Blick zu. Fleur betrat das Abteil und blickte seufzend auf Mitternacht. "Sie hat Recht, Snowball. Sie sind es nicht wert. Lass Hermine das erledigen. Ich habe gehört, dass sie einen Fluch von Fred gelernt hat, den er bei Umbitch während des Balls genutzt hatte. Das sollte ausreichen."

Hermine nickte kurz, ihre Augen auf die vier Jungen gerichtet. "Ich habe ihn auch verbessert. Es beeinflusst nicht nur die Därme. Es trifft auch jetzt die Blase. Ich bring sie eben ihn ihr Abteil und bin gleich zurück." Grimmig grinste Hermine die vier an und ging weiter. Midnight schnaufte genervt auf, als er zurück zum Sitz ging und darauf sprang, so gut er konnte.

"Das ist ein guter Panther", sagte Tonks, lächelte ihn an und benutzte eine schrecklich süße und übermäßig klebrige Stimme. "Wer ist ein guter Panther? Wer ist ein guter Panther? Du bist einer! Ja du bist einer!"

"Nimm Snowball nicht so auf den Arm, Nym!" Sagte Fleur grinsend, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und seine Ohren streichelte. Midnight rollte mit den Augen, als beide Mädchen kicherten. Hermine kam ein paar Minuten später zurück, um einen durch und durch entspannten Midnight zu sehen, während seine beiden Partnerinnen ihn streichelten. Hermine grinste vor sich hin und stieg in die Unterhaltung ein.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und streichelte Nagini´s Kopf mit seiner verbrannten, geschwärzten Hand, während er tief in Gedanken versunken war. Es war noch kein wirklich würdiger Thron, das würde mit der Zeit kommen. Für den Moment musste er sich mit einem verzierten Stuhl an der Spitze von Lucius Esszimmertisch begnügen. Voldemort hatte den Raum natürlich so umgestaltet, dass er als weitaus geeigneterer Thronsaal diente. Riddle Manor hatte auch solche Möglichkeiten gehabt ... aber mit Potters Flucht war das Haus nutzlos. Es hatte keinen Sinn, einen Fidelius zu werfen, wenn er so schnell wie möglich viele Verbündete rekrutieren wollte. Er gestand sich auch ein, niemandem außer Bella und Barty zu vertrauen.

Barty. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und dachte an einen seiner treuesten und ergebensten Anhänger, der in der Zelle des Ministeriums gefangen war und auf den Kuss des Dementors wartete. Er musste entweder schnell handeln oder einen der Auroren umdrehen, um den Mann bald wieder zu finden. Erpressung war wahrscheinlich das einfachste Ziel. Zumal Fudge Pettigrew für alles beschuldigte und sich weigerte, Voldemort´s jüngste Auferstehung anzuerkennen. Er würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren. Es ermöglichte ihm, viel leichter Verbündete zu gewinnen.

Verbündete ... so ein ... geschmackloses Wort. Voldemort wollte keine Verbündeten; er wollte Speichellecker und Günstlinge. Er wollte Anhänger. Anhänger wie Bella, Travers und Rookwood. Menschen, die loyal, rücksichtslos und intelligent waren. Er musste seinen Kreis wieder vervollständigen.

Und er musste seinen Todessern zeigen, dass er immer noch stark war. Potter hatte mit jeder Rune die er benutzte, einen Glückstreffer gelandet und bewiesen, dass er durchaus kurzfristig mithalten konnte. Er war sogar nach dieser enttäuschenden Show mit den Zauberstäben entkommen. Die reinblütigen Narren würden Voldemort eine Zeitlang fürchten, vom Tod zurückzukommen, tendierte dazu, diesen Effekt zu haben, aber wenn er ihnen nicht seine wahre Stärke zeigen würde, würden sie sich bald daran erinnern, dass Harry Potter dem sicheren Tod entkommen war.

"Lucius!" Zischte Voldemort. Es war Zeit zu handeln.

Der Silberzüngige Diener eilte in den Thronsaal und kniete vor Voldemort´s Füßen nieder. "Mein Herr."

"Bereite meine Truppen vor, Lucius. Wir werden Azkaban angreifen, bevor die Woche um ist."

"Aber, Herr, wir haben kaum zwei Dutzend Leute. Wir haben noch nicht die Stärke oder die - AAAHHHHH!" Lucius 'Einwände lösten sich schnell in Schmerzensschreie auf, als Voldemort den Cruciatus auf ihn richtete.

Nach einigen Sekunden ließ Voldemort den Schmerz verstreichen und fing wieder an, Nagini zu streicheln. "Dumbledore ist weg und das Ministerium versteckt sich hinter seinen Mauern. Die Dementoren werden mir ohne Beschwerde oder Zögern folgen und es gibt nur wenige Auroren auf der Insel. Hältst du mich für schwach, Lucius?" Fragte er beiläufig.

"Nein ... mein Lord! Natürlich ... nicht ... mein Lord!" Sagte Lucius und hob seinen zitternden Körper zurück auf seine Knie als er sich niederwarf. "Verzeiht mir ... mein Lord! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

"Nein, hast du nicht. Die Idioten haben Dumbledore entfernt ... sie haben auch nicht nachgedacht." Voldemort lächelte, als er sich zurücklehnte und kicherte. "Potter wird in Zukunft leichte Beute sein. Wir können es uns leisten, uns darauf zu konzentrieren, zuerst meinen Kreis wiederherzustellen. Danach werde ich die Prophezeiung benötigen. Aber jetzt erst einmal ... Bella und Barty. Stelle sicher, dass du jemanden hast, um Barty zu befreien, während wir das Gefängnis angreifen, Lucius. Ich will meinen Diener zurück. "

Lucius nickte schnell als er zur Tür ging. "Es wird geschehen, mein Herr. Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn, als sie zusah, wie ihr _**"Ehemann"**_ aus seinem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord zurückkehrte und hinkte. "Typisch. Er ist nicht einmal eine Woche zurück und die Männer fallen über sich selbst her, um ihm zu helfen, unsere Welt in Asche zu verwandeln", murmelte Narzissa. Lucius dachte nicht einmal an die Verwüstung, die der verrückte Narr entfesseln würde. Dumbledore, Voldemort, sie waren wirklich zwei Seiten derselben Medaille.

Als sie es gewagt hatte, Einwände gegen den Verrückten zu erheben, der in ihr Haus eindrang, war sie beinahe Lucius 'Drohung mit _"energischen Erinnerungen, wo ihr Platz sei"_ ausgesetzt gewesen. Nie wieder. Wenn Voldemort sich aus ihrem direkten Blick herausgehalten hätte, hätte sie sich vielleicht noch einmal für eine Zeit versteckt halten können. Aber jetzt ... folterte er einen seiner treuesten Anhänger in Lucius 'Haus! Das zeigte eines der gravierendsten Probleme in seinen Plänen!

Voldemort war kein Slytherin. Er war kein Reinblut. Er war kein König. Er war ein unbestreitbar mächtiger Narr mit Größenwahn ... und mit gerade genug Charisma, um Heuchler anzuziehen, die nicht für sich selbst denken konnten. Sie würde nicht dort stehen und sich von seinem Wahnsinn verschlingen lassen.

"Draco", sagte Narzissa, als sie in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes ging. "Warum siehst du so selbstgefällig aus?"

"Hallo, Mutter", antwortete Draco mit einem Grinsen, auf das sein Vater stolz sein würde. Alles, was er ihr angetan hatte, war das Messer in ihrer Brust zu drehen. "Ich war bei Potter im Hogwarts-Express. Es war herrlich. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und sein Gesicht wurde weiß. Du hättest es sehen sollen!"

Ihre Maske fiel und sie knurrte den Jungen an. Er war von Lucius gut erzogen worden. Ein Idiot durch und durch, der nicht einmal seine eigene Dummheit erkennen konnte. "Wirklich? Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, warst du nur wenige Sekunden davon entfernt, zu einem Ehren-Duell herausgefordert zu werden, das dich entweder tot oder namenlos zurückgelassen hätte. Du solltest die Füße seiner Frauen küssen, weil sie dich aus dem Abteil geworfen haben Nicht hämisch herumsitzen und einen Jungen provozieren mit der Vergewaltigung und dem Mord an seinen zukünftigen Frauen, seiner Ziehmutter und den verstorbenen Eltern zu provozieren."

Draco verlor seinen hochmütigen Blick für einen Moment bevor er mit voller Kraft zurückkehrte. "Die Füße dieses Schlammbluts und der Bestien küssen? Granger ist nicht einmal die Luft wert, die sie atmet, während die Veela und die Metamorphmagus nur für die Unterhaltung, die sie bieten, gut sind! Ich würde mich niemals darauf beschränken, sie zu berühren! so sicher, dass Potter gewinnen würde, Mutter? Du hörst dich nicht so an, als hättest du Vertrauen in deinen eigenen Sohn. "

Narzissa konnte ihr Lachen nicht zurückhalten. "Du kannst dich kaum aus einen Abteil frei kämpfen, Draco. Harry Potter duellierte sich mit den Dunklen Lord, während du immer noch kreischend von einer Gartenschlange davon rennst." Sie blickte mit einladendem Blick auf ihn herab und bat um eine Widerlegung. "Nichts zu sagen, Draco? Ich habe versucht, dich und deinen Vater zu warnen, damit du dich mit niemanden anlegst, der über dir steht. Dein Vater hat es nie gelernt und es kommt zurück, um ihn mit Rache heimzusuchen. Jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Wahnsinnigen aufsucht kommt er mit Qualen und Schmerzen zurück. Du siehst das aber nicht, sondern tobst einfach weiter herum! Und du kämpfst weiterhin gegen den vierzehnjährigen Jungen an, der dieses Biest bekämpfen kann! Glückwunsch, Draco, du bist genau wie dein Held. Ich biete dir noch eine letzte Chance, auf meinen Ratschlag zu hören. Folge mir, Sohn. Folge mir zu einer echten Zukunft. "

"Du solltest den Dunklen Lord nicht so verachten, Mutter", sagte Draco leise. "Er ist ein großartiger Mann, der uns dorthin führt, wo wir rechtmäßig hingehören. Wenn er dich jetzt hören könnte ..."

Narzissa kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie in die Augen ihres Sohnes blickte. Alles, was sie sah, war Mitleid, Wut und Ekel, die sich zurückbildeten. Sie dachte darüber nach, ihn zu Betäuben und ihn mit Gewalt mitzunehmen ... Nein. Ihr Sohn war für den Augenblick eine verlorene Sache. Alles, was sie hoffen konnte, war, dass die Schrecken, die er bald erleben würde, ihn aus seinen Wahnvorstellungen schockieren würden und sie versuchen könnte, seine zerstörten Glaubenssätze wieder aufzubauen, nachdem das Feuer die Welt verbrannte und die Asche gefallen war.

"Genau wie dein Vater", sagte Narzissa mit einem kurzen Nicken. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du schnell einen guten Mundreinigungszauber lernst. Du wirst ihn bald brauchen."

Flink aus dem Raum kommend, stoppte Narcissa kurz in ihrem Schlafzimmer, um sich ihren Schmuck zu holen, bevor sie in den Garten hinaustrat und rechtzeitig zu ihrem neuen Zuhause erschien. Auf dem Bürgersteig vor dem Grimmauldplatz 12 atmete Narzissa tief durch und ließ ihn langsam wieder heraus. Dies war der Moment der Wahrheit. Dies war ihre letzte Chance, ihre Meinung zu ändern.

Narzissa straffte ihre Schultern und schüttelte den Zweifel ab. Sie trat auf den Gehweg und klopfte, als sie die Haustür erreichte, auf den majestätischen Klopfer. Kaum zehn Sekunden vergingen, bevor die Tür aufschwang und einen Mann offenbarte, der entweder ihr Scharfrichter oder ihr Retter sein würde.

"Cousine. Lange nicht gesehen", sagte Sirius Black und hob seine Augenbrauen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry brach mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer schwermütig auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer zusammen.

"Gut, zu Hause zu sein, Kid?" Fragte Shiva kichernd, als sie die Tür zur Wohnung schloss und ihre Koffer mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung ihres Zimmers schob.

"Wunderbar, zu Hause zu sein. Du hast die Schutzzauber aufgestellt, richtig?"

Shiva schnaubte und hob eine Augenbraue. "Hätte ich einen von uns hier reinlassen lassen, wenn ich das nicht getan hätte? Komm schon, Kid, frag etwas härteres!"

Harry´s Grinsen verschmolz zu einem neutralen Ausdruck und er drehte sich so, dass er sie voll sah. In ihrem Kopf ertönten Alarmglocken, als sie den ziemlich eklatanten Fehler bei der Herausgabe dieser besonderen Herausforderung erkannte. "Härter huh? Okay, was ist mit Umbridge passiert?"

Shiva´s Inneres rollte sich zusammen und es fiel ihr schwer, den finsteren Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden. Es tat ihr nicht leid, dass sie Umbridge sterben ließ. Verdammt, wenn sie wirklich versucht hätte, der Hündin zu helfen, hätten die Riesenspinnen sie wahrscheinlich sowieso erwischt. Was sie fürchtete, war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als sie ihm sagte, dass sie jemanden sah, der vor einem ziemlich schrecklichen Tod sterben würde und nur kausal davonging. Es war Dobby vor ein paar Tagen ziemlich klar gewesen, wie er sich über Mord gegen Selbstverteidigung fühlte.

"Shiva ... du hast versprochen, dass wir darüber reden können, wenn wir nach Hause kommen", sagte Harry leise.

Sie murmelte einen ruhigen Fluch. "Du bist nicht einmal fünfzehn. Wie kannst du dich daran erinnern, zu diesen Dingen zurückzukehren?" sie schnaufte sich am anderen Ende der Couch hinsetzen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, hatte aber die Anmut, etwas verlegen auszusehen. "In Ordnung, Harry, gut. Sie ist ein paar Minuten vor dem Beginn der Aufgabe aufgetaucht, hat die beiden Auroren, die sie holen wollten, zurück gedrängt und ist in den Wald gerannt. Ich bin ihr gefolgt."

Harry nickte. "Und dort ist sie in die Acromantula´s gerannt."

"Ja", seufzte Shiva. "Sie bog um eine Ecke auf dem Pfad im Wald und rannte geradewegs in ein riesiges Acrumantula Nest. Ich schaffte es kaum, zu bremsen, bevor ich ebenfalls gefangen gewesen wäre. Anstatt sie zu befreien, habe ich sie ein wenig verhört und sie hat mich beschimpft."

"Okay. Und sie hat Dumbledore belastet, da er ihr sagte, was sie tun soll?"

Shiva lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Die Frau war viel zu dumm, um zu bemerken, dass er sie wie eine Geige spielte. Sie sagte aber genug, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war. Sie sagte auch, wie sie die Runen-Muster manipulierte, die dafür sorgten, dass die Arena sich ausdehnte. Übrigens, es gibt nichts, was dauerhaft gewesen wäre. Der variable Raumbereich eignet sich hervorragend für den Transport von vorgefertigten Dingen, aber grundlegende Sicherheit sollte immer noch eingehalten werden."

Harry kicherte. " _ **Outback Training Alternative.**_ Ich weiß, dass es nicht ganz ihre Schuld ist, da dies Dumbledore´s Schuld ist, von dem wir reden, aber ich denke immer noch, dass sie dort ein paar Verbesserungen vornehmen müssen. Ich denke, ich werde sie einfach aufkaufen, wenn ich es mir leisten kann. Oder mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten und all ihre Probleme lösen. Wie auch immer, wir sind vom Thema abgekommen, Umbridge? "

"Nachdem sie mit dem Schimpfen fertig war, wollte ich sie abschneiden und zurücklaufen, um die Aufgabe zu stoppen, als die Acromantula´s auftauchten. Es gab nur zwei im Netz, aber ich hörte ein paar mehr in den umliegenden Bäumen. Umbridge begann auszuflippen und ... nun - "

"Du hast sie verlassen und bist zurückgelaufen", sagte Harry. Er nickte zu sich selbst und schenkte Shiva ein kleines Grinsen. "Also dachtest du, ich würde ausflippen, dass du sie hast sterben lassen, ohne zu helfen?"

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Kind war davon viel zu unberührt. "Ein wenig ja. Ich hatte genug Zeit, um sie runter zu holen und es zu zerschneiden. Ich hätte ein bisschen kämpfen können ... aber ich hätte es geschafft."

"Shiva, sie hat versucht, mich zu töten, bevor sie mich getroffen hat", sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. "Alles, was du jemals getan hast, ist, mich zu beschützen. Es tut mir nicht leid, dass sie weg ist und dass du keinen Kratzer abbekommen hast. Es tut mir nur leid, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Jemanden nicht gerettet zu haben, der es verdient hat, zu sterben, ist ein bisschen anders als das durchbohren eines Seelenfressenden Basilisken -Giftgetränkten Schwertes durch das Herz eines bewusstlosen Mannes. "

Shiva saß da und starrte Harry für einige Momente an, bevor sie zu lachen begann. "Wie zur Hölle machst du das, Junge?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir meiner Umgebung ziemlich bewusst, Shiva. Überbleibsel des Lebens mit den Dursley´s. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du zusammen gezuckt bist, als ich das Dobby erzählte."

"Erinnere mich daran, niemals zu versuchen, deine Geschenke in der Wohnung vor dir zu verstecken."

"Manor. Wir werden diesen Sommer in das Manor ziehen, erinnerst du dich?" Er lachte. "Es sollte leicht sein, sie dort zu verstecken!"

"Ja, ja, lache nur, Kid." Shiva verdrehte die Augen und entspannte sich schließlich vollständig. "Wolltest du, dass ich jetzt oder später in deinen Kopf schaue?"

Harry ernüchterte das und er atmete tief durch. "Ich würde es lieber jetzt machen. Ich möchte Riddle nicht eine Möglichkeit lassen, um in meinen Kopf zu kommen, wann immer er will. Nicht dass er beginnt mich zu korrumpieren und zu beeinflussen", endete er schaudernd.

Shiva griff nach ihm und drückte sein Knie. "Das wird nicht passieren, Harry. Wenn es wirklich da ist, werden wir etwas herausfinden und den Makel bereinigen. Verdammt, Kid, niemand hat gedacht, dass Dementoren getötet werden könnten, doch du hast es irgendwie geschafft! Und es irgendwie geschafft, es _"einfach zu replizieren!"_ Wir werden auch diesen blöden Seelensplitter töten."

"Danke, Shiva", sagte Harry leise.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Wow ... wir sollten mal über das Chaos reden ...", murmelte Shiva, als Harry sie durch die Schichten seiner mentalen Verteidigung führte. "Soll das Zeus sein?"

Harry warf einen Blick zur Seite, als sie am Todesstern vorbei kletterten und auf seinem privaten Asteroiden auf den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 hinunter liefen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und warf einen schuldbewussten Blick zu ihr. "Äh, ja. Ich dachte mir, wenn die Leute an der Enterprise vorbeikommen könnten und die Sternzerstörer vielleicht von ein paar griechischen Göttern gefangen werden würden. Artemis und Apollo sind auf der anderen Seite des Planeten. Der Todesstern ist vor allem wegen Show und Einschüchterung, obwohl es eine gute letzte Verteidigung darstellt. Sobald die Leute in das Haus eindringen, würden sie nie daran denken, draußen nach der letzten Verteidigung im Orbit über ihnen zu suchen."

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und drehte sich ehrfürchtig zu Harry um. "Kid, als ich sagte, dass du verrückt wirst, wenn du deiner Gedankenwelt zufällige Kleinigkeiten hinzufügst, wollte ich eigentlich nicht verrückt werden. Verdammt ... ich bedauere die arme Seele, die versucht, etwas zu erreichen, das sie nicht sehen sollte ..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging nach vorne. "Ich bin eine Person, die ihre Privatsphäre schätzt. Niemand sollte sich ohne Erlaubnis mit meinem Kopf anlegen. Es war irgendwo hier in der Nähe. Denke ich. Sollte rechts von meinem Schrank sein", sagte er stirnrunzelnd und deutete auf die Wand unter der Treppe.

Shiva sträubte sich bei der oberflächlichen Erwähnung von _"meinem Schrank"_. Sie musste wirklich etwas gegen die Dursley´s unternehmen. Sie sollten niemals damit davonkommen lassen, solch ein Kind zu verletzen. Das war etwas für später. Wenn Voldemort nicht mehr existierte.

"In Ordnung, Harry, welche Tür ist der Schrank?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Was meinst du?"

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Welche Tür, Kind? Da sind ... zwei von ... Scheiße, du kannst die zweite wirklich nicht sehen, oder?"

Harry fluchte und schlug eine Faust in die nahe gelegene Wand. "Ich hatte Recht. Verdammtes Arschloch! Das mit meinen Erinnerungen ist diese hier", knurrte er und deutete auf die linke Tür. "Wo auch immer der andere ist, habe ich es nicht geschaffen und ich kann sie nicht sehen."

Shivas Augen verengten sich und sie zog die Kreide heraus, die er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie seine Gedankenwelt betraten. Sie ging langsam hinüber und zeichnete den Umriss der zweiten Tür unter der Treppe nach. Als sie näher kam, konnte sie die ... Fremdheit dieses bestimmten Abschnitts in Harry´s Kopf fühlen. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dieses Ding nicht Teil ihres Sohnes war. Es hatte keinen Platz in Harry. Sie trat zurück, um es mit der Kreide nachzuzeichnen, und nickte ihm zu. "Fertig. Das ist die Tür zum Seelensplitter. Ich denke du hast recht, Harry. Das gehört definitiv nicht hier her."

Er nickte und bewegte sich vorwärts. "Schlag mich, wenn ich anfange, verrückt zu werden, ja? Alles, um mir die Augen von diesem Ort zu rauben, sollte gut genug sein." Er hob die Hände und Wände aus Stahl und Ketten flogen aus den Schatten und umgaben den Umriss. In die Treppe wurde mehr Stahl eingeschoben, Vorhängeschlösser materialisierten sich an mehreren Punkten entlang der Linie. Eine Tresortür, die wie eine Hybrid zwischen einer normalen Bank und Gringotts aussah, schlug auf einen gigantischen, elektrifizierten Käfig zu, der bündig in ihren Platz passte. Eine Schicht aus einem Schaum, der sofort zu einer Bernstein-ähnlichen Substanz verhärtete, füllte die Lücken. Endlich erschien ein Eimer voller Wasser und ein einziger schnappender Piranha war Boden. Harry blickte einige Sekunden auf die Wand, bevor er zufrieden nickte und zu Shiva zurückkehrte. "Habe ich es richtig verstanden? Ich kann die Rücksichtslosigkeit nicht mehr so sehr spüren, wenn ich auf diese Stelle starre."

Shiva pfiff und nickte. "Ja, Kid. Du hast es in Ordnung gebracht."

"Es gibt keinen zweiten Overlord Harry", seufzte Harry. "Lass uns gehen. Ich brauche etwas zu essen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry´s Freunde hatten sich in Shiva´s Wohnung versammelt, um Snapfist´s Ankunft abzuwarten. Der Kobold kam herüber und begleitete sie zum Potter Manor und zum Friedhof in Godric's Hollow. In der Zwischenzeit plante Harry die _Seelenblick-Rune_ zu testen. Der einzige abwesende war Sirius.

"Er erwähnte, dass er sich mit einem Hausgast beschäftige und ein paar Minuten später kommen würde", sagte Remus, als Harry seine Uhr erneut einen Blick zu warf.

Amelia´s Augen verengten sich bei diesem Kommentar. "Oh? Was für ein _'Hausgast'_ wäre das?"

"Nicht so, Amy!" Sagte Remus hastig und hob seine Hände, um ihre Wut abzuwehren. "Sirius mag ein schamloser Charmeur sein, aber er würde niemals so etwas tun, wenn er dich hat."

"Was macht er dann?" Fragte Andi mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich sah nach deiner Schwester", murrte Sirius, walzte in die Wohnung und beanspruchte einen Küchensitz. "Ich habe vergessen, wie ärgerlich Zissa sein könnte. Selbst wenn sie um Hilfe bittet, hat sie da was an sich."

Bei dieser Aussage fielen mehrere Kiefer auf den Boden und alle Gespräche wurden unterbrochen. "Was?" kam aus mehreren Mündern gleichzeitig.

Sirius schnaubte. "Ja, das war auch meine Reaktion, als ich sie sah. Zissa ist übrigens bei uns. Andi, sie bleibt für einen Moment im Grimmauldplatz, obwohl sie sagte, sie würde gerne vorbeikommen und dich irgendwann besuchen."

"Aber sie ist Malfoy´s Mutter!" Schrie Neville und starrte weiter.

"Cissa ist durch und durch ein Reinblut. Sie war nie mit Lucius einverstanden und hasste es immer, in diese Ehe eingesperrt zu sein", sagte Andi leise. "Sie hat schließlich entschieden, dass sie zu viel Schaden verursachen würde, wenn sie bei ihm bleibt?"

"Ja. Sie hat mir auch ein paar saftige Informationen über Riddle´s kurzfristige Pläne gegeben, um zu beweisen, dass sie auf der richtigen Seite ist. Ich habe es mit Veritaserum geprüft, nur für den Fall. Ich werde es dir erzählen, nachdem wir hier fertig sind Amy" Sirius seufzte. "Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, er will in Zukunft einen Gefängnisausbruch wagen. Zissa hat genug davon und ich zitiere _"die Flubberwurm-Hirngespinste, werden alles auf beiden Seiten zerstören, während sie Tradition in den Dreck werfen."_ Als sie ging, leerte sie sich irgendwelche Malfoy-Verliese, zu denen sie Zugang hatte, es ist leider nicht viel, aber es ist etwas ... Draco ist fest im Pro-Voldemort-Lager und alles, was sie von uns verlangt, ist, dass wir wenigstens versuchen, den kleinen Idioten nicht zu töten, wenn er eine Wahl hat, in dem ganzen Geschehen."

Harry blinzelte und fing an zu lachen. "Wow. Du weißt, dass es schlimm ist, wenn deine eigene Mutter davonläuft. Vertraust du ihr, Sirius?"

"Ich weiß. Ich kann nur empfehlen, dass Andi irgendwann einen Blick in ihre Gedanken wirft, aber ja. Ich vertraue ihr. Ich werde die Ehe von Malfoy bis Ende der Woche aufgelöst haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dasselbe mit Bella machen ..."

Andi schnaubte. "Bella hat sich nie über den Ehevertrag beschwert. Sie hat nur Rodolphus geheiratet, damit sie Riddle schneller folgen kann."

"Wie auch immer, Harry, du hast gesagt, dass du uns etwas zeigen möchtest, bevor die Kobolde eintreffen?" Fragte Sirius und sah zu seinem Patensohn.

Harry nickte und zog die _Seelen-Blick-Rune_ heraus. Luna wechselte ihre Position, damit sie besser sehen konnte und legte ihr Arme auf Tracey´s Schultern, als sie sich nach oben schob, um über die Menge zu schauen. Die Slytherin verdrehte ihre Augen amüsiert, während Susan und Hannah nur das kleinere blonde Mädchen anlächelten. "Ich nenne dies den _Seelenbetrachter._ Es ist nur eine Wahrnehmungsrune, die mit einer Seelenrune und einem Visualisierungs -Schema verbunden ist. Es sollte nur Seelen als Auren manifestieren. Mit etwas Glück wird es zeigen, wo Riddle´s Seele in mir konzentriert ist, und wir können es abschneiden."

"Ich hasse diesen Plan immer noch", murmelte Shiva. Tonks nickte zustimmend mit ihrem Haar, das kurz vor dem Wechsel zu pink zu schwarz blinkte.

"Harry", sagte Hermine langsam, "du bist dir sicher, dass dieser Runenstein sicher ist, ja? Du hast wiederholt erwähnt, wie Seelenrunen dazu tendieren, ... unberechenbar zu sein."

Fleur nickte. "Ja, Du wirst deswegen nicht deine Seele … verlieren, wenn du sie aktivierst? Es wäre ziemlich schwierig, dich zu heiraten, wenn das passiert ..."

Das leise Kichern, das Fleur hervorrief, traf einen verärgerten Blick von Harry. "Nein, Fleur, ich werde nicht Seelenlos werden. Und ja, Hermine, ich bin mir sicher, dass es sicher ist. Es könnte ein bisschen komisch sein, aber es ist sicher. Es gibt buchstäblich nichts über drei Runen hinaus." Hermine seufzte und nickte zustimmend.

"Okay, dann lass uns das tun. Es hat einen Flächeneffekt von etwa drei also nicht überrascht, wenn ihr anfangt zu glühen oder so. Jede Seele sollte durch eine andere Farbe dargestellt werden. Denke ich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern hob den Runenstein hoch und er hob einen Spiegel von dem Tisch vor ihm.

Eine prickelnde Welle von Magie durchdrang die meisten Insassen im Raum, die plötzlich von einem schwachen Leuchten umhüllt waren. Luna quietschte vor Schadenfreude, als sie sah, dass Coco einen kleinen Schimmer um ihren kleinen Körper hatte und die meisten anderen waren genauso fasziniert von ihrer eigenen Seelenaura. Harry hatte begonnen, in den Spiegel zu starren, als er in den Spiegel schaute, um seine Narbe zu überprüfen. Seine eigene Seele manifestierte sich als eine smaragdgrüne Farbe, die seltsam beruhigend war. Unglücklicherweise war eine wuchernde schwarze Masse auf der Narbe zentriert, mit Ranken, die herauskrochen und einen großen Teil seines Kopfes und Torsos umgaben.

"Verdammt. Es mag auf meinem Kopf zentriert sein, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre es zu viel herumgewunden. Das Abschneiden funktioniert wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir müssen uns einen Plan B einfallen lassen, denke ich." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Alle Geräusche und Gespräche hörten auf, als er den Spiegel ablegte. Harry sah sich um und sah, wie alle starrten und ihn anstarrten. "Leute? Was ist los? Wir wussten, dass dies wahrscheinlich passieren würde."

Daphne trat sehr langsam und sehr vorsichtig vor und hob den Spiegel auf. "Harry, sieh dir den Rest von dir an." Sie hielt den Spiegel hoch und Harry schaute ratlos in den Spiegel.

Auf seiner Brust zentriert und durch den ganzen Körper gezwirnt war ein drittes Farbschema. Ein leuchtend rotes. Er schien sich am stärksten über die Halskette zu bündeln, die er unter seinem Hemd trug, und während er zusah, berührte eine der schwarzen Ranken ihn und wich leicht zurück. Harry´s Atem stockte in seiner Kehle und sein Mund wurde trocken. Er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht schlucken, er konnte nicht denken. Er konnte nur auf die rote Seelenaura in seinem Inneren blinzeln.

Der Blick auf dem Seelenbetrachter erstarb und die sichtbaren Auren um die Gruppe verschwanden wieder in Nichts. Jemand versuchte mit Harry zu reden, aber er hörte nicht, was sie sagten. Ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Tür erklang und einer der Gruppe bewegte sich, um sie zu öffnen und den Kobold hereinzulassen. Harry´s Augen trafen Snapfist und sein Gehirn sprang von neuem an. Harry sprang auf und eilte zum Kobold. "Friedhof. Jetzt!"

Snapfist schaukelte auf seinen Fersen zurück, als Shiva Harry´s Schultern packte und ihn zurück riss. "Kleiner, langsamer! Wir müssen -"

"NEIN!" Schrie Harry. "Ich muss auf den verdammten Friedhof! JETZT!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry schritt vor dem Grab seiner Eltern auf und ab, als einige der Erwachsenen den Leichnam exhumierten. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sich zu bewegen, denn wenn er aufhörte sich zu bewegen, würden sie versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Hermine war die einzige gewesen, die nichts versucht hatte. Alle anderen gaben dankbar auf, während er immer wieder auf und ab ging.

All die kleinen Dinge, die sich über die Jahre hinzogen, richteten sich wie ein riesiges Puzzle zusammen und der Abschluss, den er erreichte, war gleichzeitig erstaunlich und erschreckend zugleich. Warum seine Narbe wie eine Schutzrune aussah, die sich mit etwas anderem verhüllte. Wie der Schutz seiner Mutter immer noch stark genug war, um Voldemort 10 Jahre nach der Beisetzung zu verletzen. Lily Potter´s Testament wurde niemals aktiviert. James Potters Testament brachte Harry buchstäblich dazu, die Halskette zu berühren und umzulegen. Ihr Echo kam im Duell nicht aus Voldemort´s Zauberstab. Wie ein Stück eines der mächtigsten Zauberer im letzten Jahrhundert die Kontrolle über ein Baby nicht übernehmen konnte.

Schließlich wurde das Grab vollständig freigelegt und der Sarg schwebte hoch. Harry hörte auf zu gehen und sah fixiert zu. Shiva trat vor und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Kid ... Harry ... Harry!" Taumelnd drehte er sich um und starrte sie an. "Harry, schau, sogar mit ... dem", sagte sie und deutete auf seine Brust, "es gibt eine sehr gute Chance, dass deine Mutter ... nun ..."

"Öffnet es bitte ", sagte Harry leise. Er würde Dumbledore töten, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Absichtlich oder nicht, der alte Mann hatte Harry daran gehindert, 14 Jahre lang hier zu sein. 14 Jahre, die er mit seiner Mutter haben könnte ... Er würde die Flammen finden und er würde den alten Mann mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor durch das Herz erstechen.

Der Deckel hob sich vom Sarg seiner Mutter und Sirius und Amelia schnappten nach Luft. Remus warf einen Blick darauf und brach zur Seite, blinzelte aber nicht. Er wagte nicht, selbst zu atmen, trat vorsichtig vor und sah auf den Körper seiner Mutter.

Statt einer verwesenden Leiche, wie er sie erwartet hatte, gab es eine schöne junge Frau, kaum älter als Tonks. Flammendes rotes Haar zeichnete ein weiches Gesicht und zarte Hände wurden über eine bescheidene Brust gefaltet. Lily Potter sah aus, als wäre sie keinen Tag gealtert, seit sie vor 14 Jahren einen Todesfluch abbekommen hatte. Harry beruhigte sich und nahm seine Kette, um sie zu erreichen.

"Halt!" Hermine schrie auf und packte Harry in einer Umarmung. "Denk darüber nach! Was ist, wenn sie ihren Körper in einen Stasis-Feld hat, während der Schutz, den sie in dir hinterlassen hat, immer noch aktiv ist? Was passiert, wenn du diesen Kreis schließt und der Schutz sich deaktiviert, Harry? Was passiert, wenn das Seelenstück dich überwältigt, wenn der Schutz weg ist?! " Hermine schluchzte in seinen Rücken.

Tonks trat vor und zog Hermines Arme sanft von Harry weg. "Das ist nicht unsere Entscheidung, Mine. Das ist seine." Hermine weinte stärker und vergrub ihren Kopf in Tonks Brust, während Harry seine Partnerin anlächelte.

"Mir geht es gut, Mine. Ich bin viel stärker als ich es als Baby war." Ohne länger zu warten oder jemand anderen seine Meinung oder Bedenken äußern zu lassen, drehte sich Harry um und streckte seine Hand aus, um seine Mutter zu ergreifen, mit der Halskette dazwischen.

Ein Lichtschein erhellte den Friedhof und Harry spürte, wie ein magischer Puls aus ihm durch seine Hand drang. Die Energie zog und zog, bis er das Gefühl hatte, dass es alles nahm, was er hatte. Schließlich hörte der Fluss auf und Harry fiel auf die Knie neben dem Sarg schwer atmend.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Shiva kniend neben sich und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. Harry nickte nur, als er auf den Körper seiner Mutter starrte, er konnte im Moment nichts sagen.

Niemand atmete, wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf etwas, das irgendetwas geschah. Einige schienen Harry wie einen Falken zu beobachten, nur darauf wartend, dass er umkippte und seinen Kopf umklammerte und vor Schmerzen schrie. Andere beobachteten Lily, um zu sehen, ob ihr Körper schnell zerfiel oder auf irgendeine andere Weise reagierte. Harry konnte nur unbewusst in seinem Kopf zählen, seine Augen waren unerschütterlich.

Mit kaum einem Zucken, um den Sturm zu verleugnen, blinzelten ein paar grell leuchtende Augen auf.


	35. Meeting of the Mothers

**Meeting of the Mothers**

"Harry, du kannst dich nicht für immer hier verstecken", sagte Shiva mit sanfter Stimme von der Tür zu Harry´s Zimmer.

Er grunzte und bewegte eine weitere Stabilisierungsrune in sein aktuelles Muster. "Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich arbeite."

"Klar, weil alle 14 Stunden lang arbeiten. Und versuch mir nicht zu sagen, dass du aufgehört hast zu schlafen, weil die Laken nicht berührt wurden und es Dobby verboten ist, ohne direkte Erlaubnis hereinzukommen." Sie seufzte und ergriff einen Stuhl und schwang ihn herum, um sich neben ihn zu setzen und eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. "Harry, du musst nicht mit mir reden, du hast nicht mit Fleur oder Tonks oder Hermine gesprochen. Du musst nicht einmal mit ihr reden, aber du musst wenigstens aus diesem Raum kommen. Du musst den Stift weglegen und rauskommen. Komm wenigstens und iss. "

"Ich kann nicht aufhören zu arbeiten", sagte Harry und kniff die Seite herunter.

"Warum?" sie fragte einfach.

Harry´s Bleistift erstarrte. Einen Moment später kratzte es weiter. "Kann einfach nicht."

"Nicht gut genug, Kid", sagte Shiva, schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Schulter. "Gib mir einen legitimen Grund und ich werde gehen. Ansonsten bleibe ich hier und bin so nervig wie ich nur sein kann, bis du dir dieses schwarze Haar aus dem Kopf reißt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, kratzte aber weiter an den Diagrammen. Sie begann schweigend bis zehn zu zählen. Sie war bei neun, bevor er endlich wieder sprach. "Wenn ich aufhöre zu arbeiten, muss ich rausgehen. Wenn ich da raus gehe, muss ich mit ihr reden. Was zum Teufel soll ich ihr sagen?"

"Nun, du könntest mit _'Hallo'_ beginnen. Das ist die allgemein akzeptierte Form wie man ein Gespräch beginnt. Das ist das Beste, was du zu jemandem gesagt hast, seit sie aufgewacht ist. Fleur begann sich Sorgen zu machen, dass was immer du getan hast, die Kapazität dafür weggenommen hat." Ich glaube, sie hat nur Spaß gemacht ", sagte Shiva.

Harry fixierte sie mit einem genervten Blick und wandte sich wieder seinen Runen zu. "Danke für die Hilfe, Shiva", murmelte er gereizt.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in ihren Stuhl zurück. "Du denkst, ich weiß was ich sagen soll? Da Andi und Pomfrey ihr einen klaren Gesundheitszustand diagnostiziert haben, sind es im Grunde genommen kurze Konversationsgespräche gefolgt von der längsten, peinlichsten Stille meines Lebens. Ich wünschte, Hermine hätte bleiben können." Tonks macht die Sache noch schlimmer, Fleur ist zu besorgt um dich und Lily ist ... na ja ... Kid, du bist nicht der einzige, der es hier schwer hat, okay? " Shiva stieß ein Stöhnen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schau, Harry, versuch es aus ihrer Perspektive zu sehen. Was sie gestern betraf, warst du ein Kleinkind, das kaum drei Wörter miteinander verbinden konnte und jetzt bist du ein Teenager, ihr Ehemann ist tot und sie hat anderthalb Jahrzehnte verloren. Das ist nicht leicht für uns alle, Kid. Du musst mit deiner Mutter reden. "

"Ich habe schon eine Mutter", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht hörte, er hatte es offensichtlich nicht so gemeint. Sie blinzelte und versuchte etwas zu finden. Alles würde wirklich für den Moment tun. "Gut", seufzte er laut unwissend und bewahrte sie vor ihrem Hin und Her. "Gut. Unter einer Bedingung."

"Nenne sie, Kid."

"Du bleibst im Raum. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alleine machen kann."

Shiva nickte. "Wenn du dir sicher bist ... Okay, Harry. Soll ich Fleur und Tonks bitten zu gehen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. "Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Daphne hier wäre. Sie hat mir nur den Hinterkopf geschlagen und mich beschimpft, dass ich ein _'typischer angstbesessener Junge'_ bin. Die Mädchen werden schweben, was das nur noch schwerer machen wird ... kannst du Fleur bitten, ein paar Stunden mit Hermine herumzuhängen? Tonks kann bleiben. Irgendwann brauchen wir vielleicht ein paar Lacher. "

"Sicher, Harry." Shiva stand auf und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln mit einem halben Grinsen. "Wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht im Wohnzimmer bist, schicke ich Dobby rein, um dich raus zu ziehen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Lily Potter saß auf dem Boden in Professor Bathsheda Babblings Wohnzimmer, umgeben von Papieren und Notizen. Ihr Zauberstab steckte hinter ihrem rechten Ohr, während ein Stift hinter ihren linken Ohr war. Ein weiterer Stift war in ihrer Hand, als sie weitere Notizen und Fragen auf die Liste vor sich kritzelte. Sie drehte sich leicht, damit sie das Buch zu ihrer Rechten sehen konnte. Sie strich die letzte Zeile aus und ersetzte sie durch die richtige Information.

Der Versuch, einen Crash-Kurs über vierzehn Jahre Fortschritt zu erreichen, war nicht annähernd so einfach, wie Fiktion-Autoren es erscheinen ließen. Sie versuchte immer noch zu entscheiden, ob es gut war oder nicht, dass sich die Magische Welt als Ganzes anscheinend nicht viel verändert hatte. Die Muggel dagegen hatten gewaltige Sprünge gemacht, während die Magier einfach nur da saßen und stagnierten.

Nichts ergab einen Sinn und das konnte direkt auf ihre eigenen Schultern gelegt werden. Wenn sie sich die Zeit genommen hätte, jemand anderem als James von ihrer verrückten, verzweifelten, experimentellen Idee zu erzählen, wäre sie nicht in dieser Position gewesen. Sie hätte es Sirius sagen sollen. Nein, das hätte sowieso nichts gebracht, seit er anscheinend nach Askaban geschickt worden war. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren, als sie sich nach links wandte, um einen weiteren Stapel von Notizen zu untersuchen. Wie hatte jemand glauben können, dass Sirius Black James Potter verraten hat? Die Idee war absolut absurd! Sie könnte verstehen, wenn man Peter und Remus verdächtigt hätte. Remus war eine ruhige Person, die von Selbsthass und seinem Werwolf verzehrt wurde, was ihn schon in den meisten Augen verdammte. Peter war ... Lily seufzte. Sie hatte Peter nie sonderlich gemocht, aber er war James in früheren Zeiten wirklich ein guter Freund gewesen. Wie er hätte springen können, ohne überhaupt zu kämpfen ...

Lily stieß einen Seufzer der Frustration aus und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen, als sie sich bewegte und einen anderen Stapel von Gegenständen ansah. Ihr Sohn versteckte sich und weigerte sich, mit ihr zu sprechen. Ihr Sohn. Ihr winziger kleiner Junge, der kaum alt genug war, um zu gehen, war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er war ein Teenager. Ein Teenager, der offensichtlich nicht in Gewahrsam von jemandem war, den sie kannte und dem er vertraute, aber unter der Obhut eines Hogwarts-Professors, die kaum älter war als er! Nur weil Petunia nicht über ihre Eifersucht hinwegsehen konnte! Und weil Albus verdammt Dumbledore einen verdammten Gotteskomplex hatte! Wenn sie den Schulleiter sehen würde, würde sie seinen Bart nehmen und ihn damit erwürgen! 14 Jahre! Es wäre besser gewesen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach tot zu bleiben!

Zumindest war sie immer noch älter als Harry. Nicht mehr viel, aber es war etwas. Ihre _Zaubertrank-Zauber-Runen-Combo_ hatte besser funktioniert, als sie es je erwartet hatte, und sie in eine Art Stasis geschickt, während ihre Seele an Harry gebunden war. Das wäre viel einfacher, wenn es sie nur in einen verzauberten Schlaf versetzt hätte, so wie es sein sollte. Wenn es so wäre, wäre ihr Körper immer älter geworden und ... na ja, eigentlich wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht besser gewesen, da Albus ich hab zu viele Vornamen Dumbledore sie beerdigt hatte, ohne auch nur ihr Testament zu lesen, so dass sie wahrscheinlich in aller Stille an Dehydrierung oder Erstickung gestorben wäre.

Trotzdem ... fast 22 Jahre körperlich und mental zu sein, während ihr Sohn gerade dabei war, 15 zu werden ... das war alles falsch. Wenigstens war Babbling gerade erst 23 Jahre alt, also waren die Dinge nicht so peinlich, wie sie hätten sein können. Eine 23-Jährige, die auf ihren Teenager-Sohn aufpasst ... Sie hätte ihn getroffen, als sie erst 19 war ...

"Ich habe ihm dazu überredet herauszukommen",sagte Babbling - Shiva! Es heißt Shiva!, als sie zurück in den Raum kam und ihre Augen rieb. "Fleur, Harry hat gefragt, ob du sicherstellen könntest, dass Hermine in Ordnung ist. Wenn du am Ende hilfst, die Schutzzauber um das Haus ihrer Eltern herum aufzubauen und sie zu testen, lass es mich wissen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich eine weile hier beschäftigt sein, aber wir können Bill immer noch darum bitten, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er ist derzeit hier im Land am Arbeiten. Lass Molly Weasley nicht wissen, dass er da ist."

Lily blickte auf und legte neugierig den Kopf auf das Veela-Mädchen, das ihr trauriges Lächeln schenkte und sich davon bewegte, um Babbling - Shiva etwas leise zu sagen. Die Französin nickte noch einmal und lächelte glücklicher, bevor sie die Professorin umarmte, Tonks auf die Wange küsste und durch die Tür der Wohnung ging. Lily unterdrückte einen weiteren frustrierten Blick. Sie weigerte sich zu fragen, welches der drei Mädchen mit ihrem Sohn zusammen war. Sie war immer aufmerksam gewesen und das war viel zu persönlich, um jemanden zu fragen, den sie kaum kannte. Sie hätte der brünetten mit lockigem Haar ursprünglich gutes Geld gegeben, aber dieses Mädchen - Hermine laut ihren Notizen, war um Mitternacht nach Hause gegangen, nachdem ihre Eltern angerufen hatten, was nicht ganz so aussah, als wäre sie die Freundin ihres Sohnes in dieser Situation.

Ihre nächste Wette war Tonks gewesen, aber dann hatte sie etwas Mathe gemacht und realisiert, dass Tonks eigentlich nur ein paar Monate jünger war als Lily. Vielleicht, wenn sie ursprünglich zusammen aufgewachsen wären, wäre das kein großes Problem gewesen, vor allem in der magischen Welt, obwohl sie es nicht für wahrscheinlich hielt, dass Harry und das Mädchen zusammen waren, während er noch so jung war. Tonks hatte sich von dem entzückenden kleinen Kind, an das sie sich erinnerte, zumindest kaum verändert. Der Metamorphmagus war immer noch sprudelnd, bevorzugte immer noch rosa Haare und brachte immer noch unangemessene Witze. Sie war eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen, wenn Lily eine kurze Pause brauchte, um die fehlenden eineinhalb Jahrzehnte zusammenzutragen.

Also versuchte Lily jetzt herauszufinden, ob die französische Schönheit mit Harry zusammen war. Es schien wahrscheinlich. Nicht viele Leute würden im dem Haus eines Freundes bleiben und versuchen, Small Talk mit seiner neu auferstandenen Mutter zu machen, während dieser Freund sich in dem anderen Raum versteckte. Außerdem hatte das Mädchen ständig in Harry´s Richtung geschaut, was ihre Vermutung weiter bestätigte. Das Hauptproblem dort drehte sich um die übermäßige Zuneigung, mit der Fleur sich an Tonks und Hermine geklammert hatte.

Diese Situation war einfach so ... kompliziert.

Babbling - Shiva - legte eine Tasse Tee vor sie und zog sich zurück, lehnte sich gegen die Vorderseite der Couch. "Du solltest wahrscheinlich etwas trinken."

"Ich könnte einen echten Drink nehmen, um ehrlich zu sein", murmelte Lily und nickte dankend der anderen Frau zu. Sie nahm einen Schluck und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Schluck.

Shiva grinste. "Natürlich. Ich habe ein bisschen Rum hinzugefügt. Sirius sagte, dass du das immer gemocht hast."

Lily lächelte zurück. "Immer noch. Danke."

"Kein Problem. Hab auch welchen in meiner Tasse. Also ... erinnerst du dich wirklich an nichts?"

"Seit ich das letzte Jahrzehnt an Harry gebunden war? Nein." Lily verzog das Gesicht und leerte den halben Tee. "Ehrlich gesagt, ist es wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache. Du hast mir nur ein Viertel der Dinge erzählt, die meinem Sohn passiert sind und ich möchte schon die Hälfte der Leute finden und ermorden, die ich kenne. Ich wusste es. Arg, das ist so verdammt seltsam!" Ich weiß nicht mal, welche Zeitform ich benutzen soll! "

Bab - SHIVA! - nickte mitfühlend. "Nun, wenigstens musstest du meine schrecklichen Versuche, dem Kind Sex zu erklären, nicht hören. Du würdest mich wahrscheinlich auch töten wollen, wenn du es getan hättest."

Lily´s Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Du musstest Harry den Vortrag halten? Petunia nicht - nein, natürlich nicht, sie hat ihm nicht einmal ein richtiges Schlafzimmer oder Essen geben, warum würde sie sich damit beschäftigen, Sex zu erklären." Noch eine Sache, die auf die To-Do-Liste gesetzt werden sollte: Petunia und Vernon´s Leben ruinieren und gleichzeitig sicherstellen, dass sie genau wussten, warum es geschah. "Wann hast du das übrigens gemacht?"

"Ähm, vor ungefähr drei Jahren? Es war gegen Anfang seines zweiten Jahres, denke ich", sagte Shiva achselzuckend. "Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt meinem Nachnamen ziemlich treu und begann am Ende gut und richtig über Dinge wie Anal, Bondage und Gruppensex zu plappern. Es war ... beschämend", endete sie mit einem großen Erröten und einer ruhigen Stimme.

Auf der anderen Seite begann Tonks, schallend zu lachen, als ihre Haare zu einem leuchtenden Gelb wurden. "Ich habe mich gefragt, warum er in der ersten Nacht nach einem sicheren Codewort gefragt hat!"

Lily konnte nur blinzeln und Shiva anstarren und nicht einmal registrieren, was Tonks gesagt hatte - was wahrscheinlich eine Gnade für das Mädchen war. "Du hast meinem zwölfjährigen Kind während des Aufklärungsgesprächs von Gruppensex erzählt?"

"Hey, ich habe versucht, ihm zu sagen, dass er zu Madame Pomfrey gehen soll, um es richtig erklärt zu bekommen!" Murmelte Shiva. "Ich war 20 Jahre alt. Ich hatte nicht vor genau zu überlegen, wie ich zumindest für ein weiteres Jahrzehnt über diese Scheiße reden soll."

Lily stöhnte und wischte sich eine Hand über das Gesicht. "Nun, zumindest hast du es versucht ... ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser gemacht. Das würde James 'Job sein." Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und sie musste eine Träne weg blinzeln.

"Es tut mir leid. Wegen deinem Ehemann", sagte Shiva und streckte sich sanft aus, um Lily´s Knie zu drücken.

"Danke. Es ist in Ordnung", sagte sie hastig. "Es wird nur für eine Weile weh tun. Ich weiß zu allen anderen, dass er vor vierzehn Jahren gestorben ist, aber für mich sind es nur ein paar Nächte. Ich werde ihn vermissen."

"Ja. Ich wäre überrascht, wenn du es nicht würdest." Die Frauen verfielen in eine stille Stille und Lily wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren zu. Nach ein paar Minuten erklang das Geräusch von Schritten hinter ihr.

"Nicht treten und schreien, Harry Potter Sir! Dobby hat sie zuerst gefesselt und geknebelt, um sicherzustellen, dass der Große Meister Harry Potter Sir sich nicht verletzt, während Dobby sich bewegt!" eine hohe, quietschende Stimme ertönte aus dem Flur, gefolgt von einem lauten Stöhnen.

"Dobby, neue Grundregel. Wenn dir gesagt wird, jemanden in einen Raum zu ziehen, nimm es nicht wörtlich. Geh einfach rein, schnappe dir die Person und gehe zurück dorthin, wo du sie hinbringen sollst. Und außerdem nur meine Partnerinnen und Ich dürfen ihn fesseln. Okay? "

Lily peitschte ihren Kopf herum und blinzelte verwundert, als der Hauself seine Arme verschränkte und verärgert schnaufte. "Dobby denkt, dass Master Harry Potter zu stark dagegen ist, aber Dobby wird neuen Regeln zustimmen."

Shiva grinste fröhlich beim Austausch und gab den Neuankömmlingen einen kleinen Gruß. "Danke, dass du ihn her bekommen hast, Dobby. Schön, dass du etwas Luft bekommst, Junge. Tee steht auf dem Tisch. Nimm ein Glas und such dir einen Platz."

Lily richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, der unbeholfen an der Mündung des Ganges stand und völlig verloren und verängstigt aussah. Sie konnte so viel von James in ihm sehen, aber seine Züge waren so viel weicher als die ihres verstorbenen Ehemann. Umfassender, lebhafter, einladender. Seine Wangenknochen waren höher und seine Ohren kleiner. Seine Augen sahen genauso aus wie ihre.

"Ähm, hi ...", sagte Harry zögernd mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Lily lächelte ihn so freundlich an, wie sie nur konnte, während sie all ihre Panik und ihre Zweifel zur Seite drängte. "Hallo."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, wie Harry sich auf die Couch setzte, wo Lily den Boden beansprucht hatte. Zumindest schien er ihre vorherige Unterhaltung nicht zu hören, aber das würde immer noch schwierig werden. Sie wäre fast aufgestanden, um sich neben ihn zu setzen, bis sie aufgrund eines Kopfschüttelns seinerseits wieder im Sessel zurück sank. Tonks war im nonverbalen Zeug nicht so gut wie Hermine, aber sie konnte einen Hinweis darauf nehmen. Er brauchte sie für moralische Unterstützung und vielleicht Leichtigkeit, um die Dinge aufzurütteln, wenn sie zu schnell zu ernst wurden. Sie könnte das tun. Wahrscheinlich. Hoffnungsvoll.

Sicher. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich mehr Glück, Snape zur Teeparty eines kleinen Mädchens einzuladen.

Eigentlich ... wenn dieses Mädchen Lily wäre ... nun, das war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Metapher. Tonks schnaubte vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so groß bist, Harry", sagte Lily und lächelte ihn sanft an.

Harry fuhr wieder mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "Äh, ja. Dafür kannst du Shiva danken. Sie hat mir eine gute Auswahl an Nährtränken gegeben, bevor ich wirklich meinen Wachstumsschub erreicht habe, also bin ich ungefähr so groß, wie groß ich sein sollte." Tonks widerstand dem Drang, sich dabei eine Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

"Das war nicht wirklich das, was ich meinte ...", sagte Lily mit einer Grimasse.

Harry´s Grimasse stimmte mit der seiner Mutter überein. "Oh. Ja, ich denke nicht. Also, äh, du bist okay?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "So gut ich es könnte, nehme ich an. Saubere Gesundheitsbescheinigung zumindest! Physisch. Ich versuche immer noch, eine Menge von der mentalen Seite der Dinge zu sortieren. Wie geht es dir, Harry? Bist du ... okay?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Tonks konnte ihre Grimasse nicht wirklich verbergen. Das war sein 'Sicher, mir geht es gut. Ich wurde gerade in Spaniens Stierhatz gefangen, aber mir geht es gut. Nur ein paar Blutspuren. Sie werden heilen. Keine Probleme. "Es geht mir besser. Es ist nur ein bisschen überwältigend. Zwischen Voldemort, und jetzt Dumbledore ... sind es schon ein paar Wochen."

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", grunzte Lily.

Shiva beugte sich vor und versuchte, das Gespräch ein wenig voranzutreiben. "Also, Lily, du hast nicht wirklich gesagt, wie du überlebt hast. War es ein Runen-Ding? Wenn es nicht klappt, könnte Harry vielleicht helfen, herauszufinden, warum. Er ist übrigens ein Runen-Gelehrter. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das schon erwähnt haben ... "

"Ein Runen-Gelehrter? Wirklich ?! Das ist erstaunlich, Harry!" schwärmte Lily lächelnd.

Harry errötete ein wenig und murmelte: "Es ist nicht so besonders. Ich bin gut mit Runen. Shiva und Bill sind auch ziemlich gut."

Tonks konnte nicht ruhig bleiben. Sie und die anderen hatten viel zu hart gearbeitet, um ihm die lästige Angewohnheit zu nehmen, sich selbst nieder zu machen und sich keine Verdienste um die Dinge zu verschaffen, die er herstellte und erfand. " Harry hat hier dutzende Erfindungen und seinen eigenen Eulenbestellladen mit Plänen, neben Fred und George Weasleys Scherzartikel Laden ein Ladenlokal zu kaufen. Diese Ohrringe wurden von ihm erfunden und nach Muggel Telefonen modelliert, und er hat heraus gefunden, wie man Dementoren mit Runen töten kann!"

Harry errötete noch mehr und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Lauter sagte er: "Okay, ich habe ein paar coole Sachen gemacht. Ich habe auch mit meiner ersten Erfindung den Kopf eines Trolls in die Luft gejagt." Lily starrte ihn nur an. "Es war keine Absicht!" beeilte er sich zu sagen. "Ich dachte nur, es würde ihn ein wenig K.O hauen, aber die _Extravaganz-Runen-Show_ war viel mehr ... explosiv, während es noch unvollständig war …"

Shiva schnaubte. "Genau so hat er mich getroffen. Ich habe im Nachhinein Ratschläge gegeben und ihm einige grundlegende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beigebracht. Zum Glück ist nichts anderes in die Luft gesprungen, was seither nicht erwartet wurde. "

"Meistens", sagte Harry nickend.

"Meistens?" Shiva sagte in einem niedrigen, gefährlichen Ton. "Kiiddd ..."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und hob seine Hände, um sie abzuwehren. "Es ist nichts! Ich schwöre! Ich habe zufällig einen Baum explodieren lassen, als ich die _Yamato-Kanone_ getestet habe. Das ist es!" Shiva stöhnte nur und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Harry, wenn du dein Haus in die Luft sprengst, lasse ich Hermine mit dir verhandeln", sagte Tonks lachend. Er schauderte dabei.

Lily schaute nur zwischen die drei, bevor sie ein kleines Lächeln aufriss. "Ich denke, ich werde später mehr darüber wissen. Und auch darüber, wie ein 11-Jähriger einen Troll hinterher gelaufen ist. Aber im Moment hast du gefragt, wie ich überlebt habe?" Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare und ließ ihren Stift auf den Boden fallen, während ihr Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr blieb. "Ich habe ein bisschen herumgebastelt, als ich zum ersten Mal etwas über Magie herausgefunden habe. Ich habe Zaubertränke, Zauber und alte Runen wirklich genossen. Ich war mit den ersten beiden überragend, obwohl ich ziemlich schlecht mit Runen war ... Ich lernte und wurde besser, aber es wird nie wirklich zu meinen Stärken zählen."

Harry nickte. "Ich habe deine Notizbücher darüber gefunden. Tante Petunia hatte sie zusammen mit der Halskette in einem Koffer auf dem Dachboden." Harry klammerte sich kurz an sein Hemd, wo die Halskette lag, bevor er fortfuhr, "Ich fand deine Vorstellung von jedem von ihnen übrigens urkomisch."

Lily runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, bevor sich ihre Augen auf die Erinnerung weiteten und lachte. "Oh, ich habe das vergessen! Hast du sie immer noch? Ich könnte dir die Bereiche zeigen, die ich zu diesem Thema zusammengestellt habe", sagte sie und deutete auf sich selbst. "Arbeit."

"Nein, Entschuldigung, Hermine hat die mit Zauberkunst, Fleur leiht sich die mit den Runen aus, um ihr beim Aufklären zu helfen, und Daphne hat einige der Zaubertränke-Bücher kopiert. Sie hat ein Buch mit einigen der Sachen zusammengestellt, die du erfunden hast und ich habe sie zu ihrer eigenen Arbeit hinzugefügt ... ich könnte sie bitten, aufzuhören", bot er an.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, tu es nicht. Ich würde es gerne ausleihen, wenn sie dazu bereit wäre. Habe ich Daphne schon getroffen?"

Shiva winkte mit einer Handbewegung. "Sie war auf dem Friedhof, aber sie ging mit den meisten anderen weg. Sie ist hier ziemlich regelmäßig und wenn wir in das Manor ziehen, will sie das Basilisken-Skelett sehen, also denke ich, das du sie in ein oder zwei Tagen treffen wirst."

"Es tut mir leid, das habe ich falsch verstanden. Hast du Basilisken-Skelett gesagt?" fragte Lily mit geweiteten Augen.

Tonks grinste nickte Harry zu. "Yup, hat sie. Wonder Boy hat Salazar Slytherins tausendjährigen Basilisken mit einem Schwert durch den Schädel getötet. Ziemlich beeindruckend für einen Zwölfjährigen, nicht wahr?"

"Verdammt, ich war kurz darauf vor Ort, und habe fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen", murmelte Shiva.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es hat Hermine angegriffen. Es hat es darauf ankommen lassen. Daphne hat auch sehr geholfen."

Lily schaute wieder ungläubig zwischen allen hin und her. Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie sie nicht hereinlegten und leerte ihre Tasse. "Ich werde es wirklich nicht genießen, deine Schulzeit zu durchlaufen, oder?"

"Ja, Das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Shiva lachend. Sie nahm Lily´s Tasse und stand auf, um sie wieder aufzufüllen. "Es ist so etwas wie ein Witz geworden, dass der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste irgendwann versuchen wird, Harry zu töten, im Allgemeinen gegen Ende des Schuljahres. Wir sind momentan bei drei von vier. Danke, Dobby." Shiva setzte sich wieder hin und reichte die neu gefüllte Tasse an eine durch und durch geschockte Lily.

"Drei von vier Mordversuchen?!" Fragte Lily mit offenem Mund und leicht zitternder Hand.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Soweit ich weiß, hat Remus nie versucht, mich zu töten. Du weißt, dass ich fast enttäuscht bin, dass er sich nie um mich gekümmert hat, weil ich dann behaupten konnte, ich hätte das ganze Set ..." Tonks musste sich auf ihre Hand beißen Sie fiel bei diesem Kommentar von ihrem Stuhl.

"Remus? Er hat in Hogwarts unterrichtet?"

"Ja, er war auch ziemlich gut. Der einzige, der ihm nahe kommt, war ein Todesser."

Lily starrte einen Moment lang auf, bevor sie ihr Getränk wieder leerte und murmelte: "Ich werde Albus Dumbledore abschlachten. Ich werde seine Milz herausreißen und es ihm zu essen geben, dann werde ich ihn mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgen, während ich seine Eier abschneide ..."

"Lily, wir werden dich sicher mitnehmen, wenn wir ihn in ein paar Monaten besuchen", sagte Shiva und tätschelte das Knie der anderen Frau. "Du hast etwas über das Kombinieren von Dingen gesagt?"

"Richtig", sagte Lily stöhnend und verlagerte sich, um ein paar Papiere zu holen und legte sie in einer Reihe auf dem Boden aus. Jeder hatte sich ein bisschen verschoben, um es besser zu sehen. "Das war es, was ich meinte. Ich kreierte ein paar neue Verknüpfung-Zauber, die in einen Zaubertrank geschichtet wurden, um es mit der Magie einer Person zu verbinden. Die Halskette war während dieses Vorgangs im Kessel, um sie in den Prozess zu integrieren. Eine Reihe von Zaubern in zwei Anker-Runen, eine auf jeder Person: das Ziel und der Zaubernde, Harry und ich. Auf meiner Seele, die sich von meinem Körper trennt, wird sie durch eine Rune an der verbundenen Kette geleitet, die mich vorübergehend an Harry bindet. Die Idee war, dass, wenn mein Körper intakt und größtenteils unversehrt geblieben wäre, würde ich in einen verzauberten tiefen Schlaf versetzt meine Körperfunktionen wären so tief gewesen, dass sie tatsächlich tot gewesen wäre, obwohl ich mich immer noch als lebendig registrieren würde. Wir dachten, du könntest jeden körperlichen Schaden heilen und dann den Anweisungen in James´ Testament folgen, indem du mich mit der _Channeling Rune_ berührst und ich würde zurückübertragen werden. James fuhr fort mit der Frage, wie ich „Die Naturgesetze der Magie so verdrehen kann ', aber ich habe darauf nicht geachtet. Die Muggel -Erziehung hat wahrscheinlich dort geholfen ... ", sagte sie achselzuckend.

Tonks hob ihre Hand. "Also für die Nicht-Akademiker im Raum, was bedeutet das?"

Lily zeigte auf Harry´s Narbe. "Im Grunde hat Harry´s Narbe mir geholfen, meine Seele zu verankern, als ich starb. Ich war diejenige, die ihm das Zeichen in die Stirn geschnitten hat", sagte sie und zuckte zusammen und rang die Hände kurz. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry ... Es schien besser, es auf deiner Stirn zu tun, wo es bluten würde, aber nur oberflächlich, als auf deiner Brust oder etwas, wo ich dich vielleicht versehentlich verletzt hätte. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bevor wir gefunden wurden und ich war ziemlich verzweifelt. Ich dachte, wenn ich meine Seele in dir verankern könnte, während ich immer noch eine Verbindung zu meinem eigenen Körper hätte, würde ich als Puffer dienen für das Fehlen eines besseren Wortes. Es hatte den wundervollen theoretischen Nebeneffekt, dass ich die spezifische magische Signatur, die mich von meinem Körper weg gezwungen hatte, zurückgeworfen habe, wenn ich sie mit der gleichen Stärke oder höher besetzte. "

Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als er diese Erklärung durcharbeitete, während Shiva keuchte. "Heilige Scheiße ... du meinst, wenn Voldemort dich mit einem einfachen Schnittzauber getötet hätte, wäre alles, was er an Harry geschickt hat, zurück geprallt?"

Lilly nickte. "Ich hatte gehofft, er würde etwas so Kleines gebrauchen, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass er einen Todesfluch benutzt hat. Leider raubt dieser eine menge Kraft, so dass der Schutz nach dem ersten Fluch nicht zu viel machte. Ehrlich, es hat wahrscheinlich am Besten geklappt. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob meine Prozedur tatsächlich zu etwas anderem funktioniert hätte, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke ..."

"Eigentlich war es nach dieser Nacht nicht völlig nutzlos. Es ließ mich ihn verbrennen, als ich ihn im ersten Jahr berührte", kommentierte Harry. "Zumindest hat es funktioniert, bis er richtig mit meinem Blut wieder auferstanden ist. Das ist aber seltsam ... es hätte ihm immer noch wehtun müssen ..."

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten. "Ja, es hätte ihm weh tun sollen. Der Schutz war durch meine Seele nicht durch Blut in deinen Körper gebunden ..."

"Vielleicht weil er deine Stirn berührt hat, Harry?" Sagte Tonks achselzuckend. Dort ist der Seelensplitter hauptsächlich konzentriert. Vielleicht konnte Lily das nicht erreichen, nachdem sie sich an dich gebunden hatte? "

"Macht Sinn, nehme ich an", sagte Shiva und nickte.

"Seelensplitter? Welcher Seelensplitter?" Fragte Lily verwirrt.

Harry sah deutlich unbehaglich aus. "Können wir später darüber reden?" Lily sah ihn für ein paar Momente an bevor sie widerwillig nickte. "Danke. Du hast gesagt, dass du es mit meiner Narbe an mir verankert hast? Sieht es deshalb so aus wie eine Schutzrune?"

"Nun", sagte Lily, "es ist ein Schutz, der sich durch eine Seelen-Variante schlängelt und durch eine _Channeling-Rune_ reflektiert wird. Der _Channeling-Runen Zwilling_ ist an der Halskette eingraviert, während meine auf meiner Brust über dem Herzen ist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Halskette?" Er zog seine Kette heraus und betrachtete das Design. "Woher?" Lily streckte die Hand aus, drehte sie um und hielt sie ihm entgegen, indem er auf die ineinander greifenden Buchstaben zeigte. Harrys Mund klappte auf. "Ich habe das getragen, seit ich zehn war! Wie zum Teufel habe ich das übersehen können?"

"Niemand ist perfekt, Wonder Boy", sagte Tonks und lehnte sich mit einem liebevollen Kopfschütteln zurück.

Harry stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot, dass ich das übersehen habe ... Denkst du, dass wir etwas ändern können, damit es funktioniert, ohne das jemand sein Leben dafür Opfern muss?"

Lily schüttelte nachdrücklich ihren Kopf. "Nein. Das war ein wichtiger Teil des Zaubers. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, um diese Komponente herumzukommen. Vertrau mir. James ... nun, er wurde ziemlich ... wütend darüber. Er begann zu behaupten, dass ich selbstmordgefährdet sei und nur daran interessiert sei, eine Märtyrerin zu sein, und es bessere Wege gäbe, um ihn zu bekämpfen." Sie seufzte tief. "Wir haben deswegen im letzten Jahr viel gekämpft. Also nein, Harry, ich denke nicht, dass dies etwas ist, das in großem Maßstab betrachtet werden sollte. Wenn ich vor dir wieder sterbe, sollte es reaktiviert werden."

Harry, Tonks und Shiva starrten sie an. "Das", sagte Harry mit einer weichen Stimme, die mit Schmerz und Sorge überlagert war, "wird niemals Plan A sein."

"Oder mit irgendeinem Plan einbezogen werden", stimmte Shiva zu. "Lasst uns eine Pause machen, Leute. Wir könnten alle etwas essen, denke ich."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nachdem sie das Mittagessen beendet hatten, kehrten die vier ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wobei Lily ihr Nest mit Papieren, Büchern und Nachrichtenartikeln verließ und sich stattdessen auf die Couch setzte. Harry und Tonks nahmen den Liebessitz, während Shiva auf dem Sessel hockte. Lily´s Stirn vertiefte sich für einen Moment, als Tonks 'Arm sich über Harry´s Schulter legte, aber sie entschied, dass dies ein weitaus weniger wichtiges Mysterium war als alles andere, was heute passiert ist. "Also, Harry, kannst du mir etwas über deine Erfindungen erzählen? Tonks hat etwas über das Töten von Dementoren erwähnt? Es war bisher nicht möglich, außer sie in einem versiegelten Raum einzusperren und einfach verhungern zu lassen."

Harry´s Stirn runzelte sich und er stieß ein kleines Kichern aus. "Ich habe nie an diese Methode gedacht. Ich denke, das sollte funktionieren, wenn sie tatsächlich Nahrung von uns bekommen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste leicht. "Meine Methode ist da unterschiedlich. Ich kenne tatsächlich zwei Möglichkeiten, sie direkt zu töten und beides zu tun. Die erste ist etwas banal. Durchbohre sie mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor. Ich weiß nicht, ob das dem Schwert angeboren war , ein Produkt des Basilisken-Giftes ist, mit dem es durchtränkt wurde, oder wenn es nur etwas war, das es im Laufe der Jahrhunderte aufgenommen hat, aber es wirkt wie ein Zauber."

Lily blinzelte. Sie hätte genauso gut die Flasche Rum über die Fragen trinken können, die an diesem Tag herrschte. Seine Erfindungen sollten ein sicheres Thema sein ... "Du hast einen Dementor getötet ... mit einem _Schwert_. _Dem_ _Schwert von Godric Gryffindor_?"

Harry nickte nur. "Ja. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, versuchte der Dementor zu dieser Zeit meine Seele auszusaugen. Und ein zweiter versuchte Hermines Seele auszusaugen, also habe ich sie erstochen."

"Was bin ich, gehackte Leber?" fragte Tonks mit einer Hand über ihr Herz und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in einen übertriebenen Reh -Äugigen Ausdruck.

"Nym, ich habe dich erst nach dem Zeitsprung gerettet, erinnerst du dich? Damals fanden wir heraus, dass der Silbergeist auch Dementoren tötet. Nur die über mir und Hermine wurden durch das Schwert getötet." Harry schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf über das Mädchen.

"Entschuldige, dass ich bei den spannenden Teilen bewusstlos war", sagte Tonks. "Ich muss diese Erinnerung übrigens immer noch sehen. Mein Held, der meine Seele rettet, wäre unbezahlbar."

Lily konnte nicht länger still bleiben. "Entschuldigung, ich fange an, mich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte hier zu fühlen, aber worüber zum Teufel redet ihr?!"

Harry seufzte und dachte darüber nach. "Dementoren haben die Schule bewacht, als Sirius aufgetaucht ist, nachdem er Askaban entkommen war. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, die Stammgruppe wurde draußen erwischt und fast allen wurde die Seele ausgesaugt. Ich geriet in Panik, tötete einige mit dem Schwert, Hermine kam mit ihrem Zeit -Umkehrer und ich tötete zwei Dementoren und rettete die Gruppe."

Diese Erklärung war nicht im entferntesten ausreichend. Lily hatte ihren Mund geöffnet, um es zu sagen, bevor Shiva sie unterbrach "Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Details. Ich werde es dir später erklären. Harry, erzähl ihr von deinem _Silbergeist_."

Harry nickte angenehm. "Es ist im Grunde nur ein Runenäquivalent eines Patronus. Zumindest Teilweise. Okay, nicht ganz. Wir sind nicht genau sicher, was es ist, obwohl ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass es ein winziges Stück des Zauberers benutzt um Aktiv zu sein. Es tut weh wie die verdammte Hölle, wenn es gewaltsam vertrieben oder absorbiert wird." Ein rasches Schaudern durchlief ihn, bevor er sich wieder zentrierte und fortfuhr. "Im Grunde habe ich eine Seelenrune benutzt, um sie mit dem Zaubernden zu verbinden, also ist es ein bisschen seltsam. Wir verkaufen sie in _**Potter´s Runen**_ und die Auroren haben einen riesigen Rabatt auf sie. Amelia sagt, dass sie jetzt für alle Askaban Wachen benötigt werden. Sie haben sie durchgehend Aktiv, was die Dementoren fernhält."

"Richtig", nickte Lily. Sicher, so machte es überhaupt Sinn. "Irgendwelche anderen interessanten Erfindungen?" Er musste etwas haben, das nicht so klang, als würde es irgendwelche Naturgesetze brechen. Nicht, dass sie dazu etwas sagen sollte ...

Harry´s Gesicht verzog sich für einen Moment bevor er lächelte und seine rechte Hand hochhielt. Das Kissen neben ihn flog einen Moment später auf seine Hand zu. Lily´s Mund klappte auf. "Du beherrscht Stilles Zaubern, vor dem Fünften Schuljahr!"

"Naja, ja ... ein paar Zaubersprüche zumindest. Ich musste letztes Jahr intensives Training für das Turnier machen", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. "Das war aber nicht das, was ich getan habe. Schau!" Er hielt seine Hand in ihre Richtung und Lily starrte verwirrt auf etwas, das wie ein Tattoo auf seiner Hand zu sein schien. _Warte mal…_

"Du hast ein Runen-Tattoo?" sie schnappte nach Luft. "Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist?!"

Harry nickte während Shiva stöhnte. "Ja. Das ist nur eine Beschwörungs-Rune. Super einfach und es war nur der Beweis von Konzept eins. Daphne ist diejenige, der mir die meisten von ihnen verpasste, obwohl Shiva über uns wachte, während wir den Rest hinzufügten. Ich hab auch zwei am Bein. Ich hatte nur zwei Probleme mit ihnen, und beide deshalb, weil ich ein Idiot war. Versuch niemals zu Zaubern während du dich verwandelst. Schlechte Idee."

Lily zählte langsam bis zehn, bevor sie aufgab. Sie holte die Rumflasche und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Ein Lacher kam schnell von Tonks, während Shiva ihr zu nickte. "Du hast länger gebraucht als ich erwartet habe", sagte die ältere Frau verständnisvoll. "Das ist auch das einfache Zeug." Lily verzog das Gesicht und winkte Harry zu, fortzufahren.

"Also, ja. Ich habe sechs Tattoos. Sieben, wenn du die _Windläufer_ mitzählst, aber diese sind nur nützlich, wenn ich Midnight bin. Der Beschwörer, den du gesehen hast, auf der Oberseite dieser Hand habe ich einen _Boomstone_. Es ist wie ein Muggel -Lautsprecher, obwohl ich die Lautstärke auf extrem hohe Pegel erhöhen kann. Ein lokales Schalldämpfungsfeld umschlingt den Zaubernden, so dass es mich nicht beeinflusst. Funktioniert wie eine Schallwelle unter Wasser und anscheinend erschreckt es Voldemort, da er der einzige war, der Zeit hatte weiter Schaden zu verursachen", sagte Harry und starrte auf seine Hand. Ein kleines Achselzucken und er fuhr fort. "Meine linke Hand hat oben einen _Lockpick_ , was eine Super-Version eines Alohomoras ist und an fast allem funktioniert, obwohl es je nach Komplexität des Schlosses einige Zeit braucht. Die Handfläche hat einen _Knockback_ , der im Grunde ein skalierbarer Knüppelfluch ist. "

Harry hielt inne und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er seine Arme zur Seite hob und die Unterarme schloss, aber nicht berührte. Tonks drückte ihn sichtlich fester. "Das hier war nicht meine Idee, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich es irgendwann erfunden hätte. Ich nenne es die _Lava-Bombe_ und es ist ziemlich mächtig, aber auch gefährlich. Ich kann es nicht abschalten, sobald es aktiv ist, deshalb ist es in zwei Teilen, ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas mit der Nachwirkung der Chimären-Verunreinigung zu tun hat, aber das Tattoo scheint das Problem in Schach zu halten, also schaue ich nicht wirklich darauf. Viele andere Dinge, haben vorrangig Priorität."

"Chimera -Kontamination, Lava-Bomben... Du bist bestimmt der Sohn deines Vaters ...", grunzte Lily. "Ich bin trotzdem ziemlich beeindruckt. Was waren die letzten beiden?"

Harry hob sein Shirt, um etwas von seiner Seite zu zeigen und zeigte auf ein kleines Tattoo dort. "Der Dementor -Anker ist der wirklich wichtige. Shiva hat den Entwurf tatsächlich beendet. Er hält den Träger davon ab, von einem Dementoren -Kuss betroffen zu werden und er sollte einen auch vor dem Seelenfressenden Aspekt meines Schwertes schützen. Also müssen wir dir dieses Tattoo in ein oder spätestens zwei Tagen geben."

Lily hatte kaum Zeit, das zu verarbeiten, bevor Tonks Harry leicht auf den Hinterkopf schlug. "Schlechtes Timing, Harry. Niemand wird Tätowiert, bis derjenige verstanden hat, worum es geht."

"Aber - "

"Nein, Wonder Boy. Wir haben deine Paranoia während der Schule mit Humor gehandhabt. Du kannst eine Woche warten, bis Lily sich eingelebt hat und es wirklich versteht, bevor sie sich sofort für die magische Tinte entscheidet."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, schnaubte aber eine gemurmelte Zustimmung. Lily sah Shiva um Hilfe an. Die Professorin schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kid ist zu Tode erschrocken, dass sein Dämonenschwert die Seele von jemanden absorbiert, den er mag. Ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir jetzt mehr Sorgen um das Basilisken-Gift."

"Wie auch immer", sagte Harry, "der letzte ist auf meinen Füßen. Es ist im Grunde nur eine kleine, erschütternde Welle, die mir hilft, höher und weiter zu springen, wenn ich Midnight bin. Ich habe auch viele andere echte Runensteine." Harry lächelte und begann schnell einige seiner Produkte aufzulisten. "Einige sind Streichrunensteine, die sich nach einer Verwendung auflösen. Andere dauern länger. Ich habe eine Rune, die wie eine Angelschnur funktioniert, obwohl ich denke, dass sie Spider-Man genug nachahmen kann. Ich habe eine andere, die entwickelt wurde, um „Vegiftungen im Zaubertranklabor" zu verhindern, indem sie Inhalt deiner Lunge mit sauberer Luft austauscht, aber auch beim Tauchen funktioniert das fantastisch. Ich habe ein paar einfache zum Spaß, mit denen du deine Haarfarbe ändern kannst. Diese Metahaar-Rune basiert eigentlich auf Nym. Die Frost-Rune ist wirklich nützlich um einen Gegner, nicht-tödlich außer Gefecht zu setzen, da sie Wasser beschwört und gefrieren lässt. Die Reflektorlinsen an meiner Brille reflektieren alle Zaubersprüche die darauf gerichtet sind. Ich hatte Roben, die das Gleiche taten aber ich rede nie wieder über diese."

Seine Augen leuchteten auf und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Eigentlich habe ich gerade eine andere Version von denen entworfen, die mit einen Protego als Basis arbeiten! Sie projiziert immer noch nicht das Schild über die tatsächlichen Roben hinaus, aber ich denke, ich habe einige der Probleme mit den Stoffen herausgearbeitet. Sie sollten kein Speerfeuer abhalten können, jedoch sollte nur die Äußere Schicht zerfallen, und nicht die gesamte Robe. Ich denke, die Rüstungsroben werden eine gewaltige Verbesserung gegenüber der Idee der Zwillinge für Schildhüte sein. Ich arbeite an einer ziemlich coolen Sache namens Kriegshandschuhe."

Shiva richtete sich auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Harry winkte sie ab und ging weiter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Shiva. Es ist viel weniger beeindruckend als es klingt und ich habe noch nicht einmal versucht den Prototyp zu machen, da es nicht komplett ist. Ich kombiniere die Ideen die ich gemacht habe indem ich die Portschlüssel-Rune und die Yamato Kanone zu einer Rune zusammen gefügt habe. Wenn es fertig ist, wird es im Grunde ein Runen -Handschuh sein der die Zauber sehr stark werfen kann! Ich werde es zu einer Gruppe von Armschienen machen, die hinter dem Rücken verbunden sind. Jede Magie, die auf ein Ende trifft, wird durch das Design geleitet und aus der Öffnung des anderen Handschuh´s geleitet! Defensiv und offensiv in einem! Daher, Kriegshandschuhe ", sagte Harry stolz.

"Huh", sagte Tonks und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Das klingt richtig nützlich, Harry."

"Richtig? Es wird so cool sein! Ich muss nur ein paar Probleme herausfinden. Es hat immer noch ein ähnliches Probleme, wie mit der Portschlüssel-Rune, aber diesmal sieht es so aus, als könnte es Magie im ganzen Kanal leiten, was mich leer saugen würde. Verbrennungen bei der Verwendung wäre überhaupt nicht lustig. Also muss ich Dinge ausbügeln, bevor ich anfange, sie zu produzieren. "

Lily konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich das riesige Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Du liebst wirklich dieses Thema, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Er nickte. "Sie sind viel einfacher als die Menschen oder wirklich alles andere, auf die meisten Arten. Es ist entspannend und macht Spaß. Ich bin mit den letzten eineinhalb Jahren viel besser geworden, dank Hermine, McGonagall und Flitwick, aber Runen werden immer mein erster Gedanke für Dinge sein."

"Das ist wundervoll, Harry. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du etwas gefunden hast, was dir Spaß macht."

Shiva nickte zustimmend. "Also, kein Wermutstropfen oder so, aber wir sollten wahrscheinlich herausfinden, was wir der Öffentlichkeit über dich erzählen werden, Lily. Ich experimentierte mit Dingen, die fragwürdige magische Kombinationen benutzten, wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Weg, es angesichts des aktuellen Klimas zu sagen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Können wir Fudge noch nicht entlassen?"

Tonks und Shiva schüttelten traurig ihre Köpfe, während Lily nur verwirrt aussah. "Fudge?"

"Der Zaubereiminister", sagte Tonks seufzend. "Er ist ein Esel, der nur an seinem Scheckheft interessiert ist und wie schnell er seine Taschen füllen kann. Außerdem ist er ein Idiot, ein Feigling und er springt ständig auf die einfache, sofortige Lösung, anstatt das Problem selbst herauszufinden und zu beheben. Er ist auf dem Rückzug. Ein paar Länder streiten sich darüber, wie er die Farce eines Trimagischen Turniers gehandhabt hat, und die wiederholten Mordversuche von Umbitch haben nicht geholfen, da sie seine direkte Untergebene war. Leider hat der Esel immer noch genug Unterstützer in der Hinterhand. Ich kann noch kein Misstrauensvotum aussprechen, aber die öffentlichen Reaktionen helfen uns zwar, und während wir ihn nicht rausschmeißen können, können wir ihm zumindest einige Zugeständnisse abringen. Die Auroren -Abteilung hat endlich eine riesige Budgeterhöhung bekommen, Gott sei dank."

"Oh, er klingt nach so viel Spaß", grinste Lily. Manche Dinge haben sich nie verändert. Die Politik war immer bis tief in den Wurzeln verfault. "Ich stimme zu, dass wir wahrscheinlich nicht genau erwähnen sollten, was ich getan habe. Vielleicht könnten wir die Dinge ein wenig verdrehen und sagen, dass ich einfach in einer tiefen Magischen Stasis war, während wir Harry´s natürlichen Schutz erweitern. Es ist meistens doch wahr."

Shiva nickte. "Außerdem kann man sagen, dass er mit dem Ende des Turniers gekommen ist, um dir Respekt zu zollen, wie es im Testament seines Vaters beschrieben ist, was auch größtenteils der Fall ist, da dies der ursprüngliche Plan war. Wir können sogar sagen, dass seine Berührung dich wiederbelebt hat und etwas über Seelen erzählen, das sollte dann klappen."

Harry nickte. "Funktioniert für mich. Ich werde Luna bitten, einen Artikel dafür zu schreiben. Es kann zur gleichen Zeit wie ihr Artikel über Voldemort veröffentlicht werden. Mit etwas Glück wird sich die Massenwahrnehmung mehr auf Dinge um ihn herum beziehen als auf dich."

"Klingt wie ein Plan!" Tonks stimmte begeistert zu.

Lily versuchte darüber nachzudenken, was sie sonst noch fragen sollte, als Harry zusammenzuckte und eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Ein paar Augenblicke später stand er auf und streckte sich. "Ich bin ein bisschen Müde. Ich denke, ich gehe ein bisschen früher ins Bett. Ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne Nacht."

"Harry", sagte Shiva leise und hielt ihn auf. Tonks war schon aufgestanden und senkte leise die Hand. Lily schaute verwirrt zwischen die drei und wartete, um zu sehen, was das Problem war. "Kid, was ist los?"

Harry seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist nichts. Nur Kopfschmerzen."

"Kopfschmerzen oder _**Kopfschmerzen**_?" Fragte Tonks.

"Es tut einfach weh, okay", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich musste extra Ketten und Wände hochziehen, aber meine Verteidigung hält. Ich konnte die Beule in der Wand sehen, bevor ich das neue Zeug hinzufügte. Während ich die Tür nicht sehen kann, kann ich die Effekte sehen, was gut ist. Wenn Riddle sich in den Kopf bohren will, wird er es wahrscheinlich schaffen, aber ich bin mir immer noch ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn relativ schnell raus werfen kann. Der Horcrux ist keine große Sache. Ich bin nur mit Kopfweh kämpfen müssen, bis wir herausfinden können, wie wir es entfernen können. "

"Ich weiß vielleicht nicht, was ein Horkrux ist, aber das hört sich nicht nach einem kleinen Problem an", sagte Lily leise, unsicher was sie sagen sollte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt nicht viel, was wir dagegen tun können, ohne dich wieder vor Voldemort´s Zauberstab zu schubsen, was nicht passieren wird. Ich kann mit etwas Schmerz fertig werden. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, mit Dudley und Vernon zu leben. Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu ihnen."

"Wir bringen dieses Ding aus dir heraus, Harry", sagte Tonks und streckte seine Arme aus.

"Shiva, kannst du Bill bitten, morgen beim Manor vorbeizuschauen?" Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, zeigte er mir etwas, das die Ägypter in ihren Gräbern mit einem Seelenverschlingungs-Ding benutzten. Es hat nicht funktioniert, aber wenn ich herausfinden kann warum, dann kann ich es vielleicht modifizieren, um meinen Mitbewohner loszuwerden. " Harry hielt inne und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ich bin wirklich müde. Ich bin irgendwie wach geblieben ... habe die ganze Nacht gearbeitet..."

Shiva seufzte und nickte. "Geh schlafen, Kleiner. Wir kommen morgen zum Manor und Bill wird uns dort mit seinem Diagramm treffen."

Harry lächelte sie an und wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht, bevor er den Flur entlang ging. Lily sah zu, wie Tonks einen Blick mit Shiva tauschte, bevor sie den beiden anderen Frauen ebenfalls gute Nacht wünschte und auf den hinteren Flur ging.

Lily runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich Shiva zu. "Hat sie nicht ihre eigene Wohnung?"

Shiva lachte und nickte. "Ja, aber du würdest es nie erfahren. Sie blieb normalerweise bei Sirius, während sie ihm half, den Grimmauldplatz zu säubern, aber wenn man bedenkt, wie das letzte Jahr verlief, würde ich nicht überrascht sein, wenn sie jetzt die meisten Nächte bei uns bleibt. Ich werde auch schlafen gehen. Du kannst mein Bett nehmen, wenn du willst. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen. «

Lily gab der anderen Frau ein resigniertes Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir geht es im Moment gut, danke. Ich möchte lieber nicht schlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang geschlafen habe und ich gebe zu, dass ich ein bisschen Angst habe, wenn ich wieder schlafen gehe, und das nächste Mal aufwache, Harry Kinder hat."

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Möchtest du mehr Alkohol trinken oder möchtest du einen Teil von Harry´s Leben vertiefen?" Fragte Shiva.

"Beides?" Antwortete Lily hoffnungsvoll und warf einen leichten Blick auf den Kühlschrank.

"Beides dann!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Keine halbe Stunde später brauchte Lily eine Pause. Sie waren mit Harry´s erstem Schuljahr fertig und sie war in der Lage jemanden zu erwürgen. Sie kümmerte sich im Moment auch nicht besonders darum. Nur das Wissen, dass ihr Sohn noch lebte und relativ sicher ein paar Zimmer entfernt war, ließ sie stattdessen im Zimmer auf und ab gehen. Sie würde nur für einen Moment nach ihm sehen. Nur um sicher zugehen.

Eine Minute Pause von der Horrorgeschichte, die sich als Harry Potters Lebensgeschichte ausgab, flog Lily leise durch den Flur in sein Zimmer. Sie war auf halbem Weg, als die Klospülung erklang und Tonks in den Flur trat, die nur von einem übergroßen T-Shirt bedeckt war. Das Mädchen winkte Lily und trat an ihr vorbei. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lily registrierte, dass Tonks ihre Hand an der Tür zu Harry´s Zimmer hatte, aber sobald sie es tat, verengten sich ihre Augen und ihre Nasenlöcher flackerten.

Sie trat vor und packte Tonks am Arm. "Was glaubst du, was du da tust?" sagte sie in einer ruhigen, sorgfältig kontrollierten Stimme.

Tonks sah von Lily´s Arm zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie wedelte mit ihrer freien Hand zur Tür. "Ich gehe zurück zu meinem Freund ... Betrachtend, dass ich nur halb angezogen bin, würde ich denken, dass das ziemlich offensichtlich ist", sagte Tonks.

"Freund?" fragte Lily, als ihre Kontrolle etwas nachließ. Sie beugte sich vor, um Tonks gründlich zu befragen, als eine Hand von hinten auf ihre Schulter fiel und eine andere sanft ihre andere Hand nahm und sie von Tonks 'Arm entfernte.

"Ich übernehme das, Tonks", murmelte Shiva. "Du gehst zurück zu Harry."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes, während Lily sich an Shiva wandte und knurrte. "Was zur Hölle ?! Sie ist -"

Shiva hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist seine Freundin und wird wahrscheinlich in ein paar Jahren Lady Black sein. Komm schon, ich überspring ein wenig die Geschichte."

Lily´s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Ausdruck, auf den Severus stolz gewesen wäre, aber sie folgte ihrem Gastgeber zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Während Shiva ihren Zauberstab peitschen ließ und ein paar Privatzauber in den Raum warf, nahm Lily es auf, hart atmend hinter der Couch auf und ab zu gehen. Als Shiva fertig war, winkte sie Lily, ihre Frage zu stellen. "Was zur Hölle !? Er ist kaum fünfzehn! Sie ist mindestens sechs Jahre älter als er! Wie kannst du damit einverstanden sein? Wie kannst du das zulassen ?! Sie nutzt ihn aus! Er ist nur ein Kind! Er ist nicht alt genug, um eine halbnackte Frau in seinen Zimmer zu haben! " beendete Lily ihren wütenden Schrei.

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und schenkte Lily ein trauriges Lächeln. "Es tut mir leid, aber du darfst Harry und seine Freundinnen nicht beschimpfen, bis du die Chance hast, sie kennenzulernen. Du hast ihn vielleicht geboren. Aber ich bin diejenige, die ihn in den letzten vier Jahren aufgezogen hat. Also setz dich, halt die Klappe und hör zu. "

Lily wurde gestoppt und starrte Shiva an. Dies war das erste Mal, dass die andere Frau aus der Ferne genervt geklungen hatte und es war genug, um Lily zu beruhigen. Sobald sie aufgehört hatte, die Frage eines kaum bekleideten Tonks um eine halbe Sekunde zu stellen, sank der Rest dessen, was Shiva gesagt hatte, und Lily brach mit dem Kopf in der Hand auf die Couch zusammen. "Du hast Recht ... ich habe nicht das Recht etwas zu sagen", fuhr sie mit schwankender Stimme fort. "Bitte aber ... hilf mir das zu verstehen? Sie ist ... so viel älter als er ..."

"Nur weil er noch in der Schule ist", seufzte Shiva. "Irgendein anderer Zeitraum in ihrem Leben und du würdest es nicht einen zweiten Blicks würdigen. So wie es ist, hatte Tonks verdammt viel Zeit zu entscheiden, dass das akzeptabel war." Sie hielt inne und sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Zu Beginn haben sich Tonks und Harry zu Beginn seines zweiten Jahres in Hogwarts getroffen. Sie hat ihn in einer wirklich beschissenen Situation getroffen, die viel einfacher für ihn wurde, als er nicht auf das Bahngleis kam und immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber jemandem über siebzehn war, der nicht Bathsheda hieß, sie sind seither befreundet und er ist im Grunde das Beste, was ihr je passiert ist, obwohl Harry sie dabei unterstützt hat, die Auroren zu verlassen. Sie hilft ihm im Professionellen und Romantischen Sinn."

Lily´s Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Offenbarung, aber Shiva ging weiter, bevor sie irgendwelche Fragen stellen konnte. "Er war der erste, der ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich ernst nahm und sie vertraute ihm dabei, Informationen über Sirius zu recherchieren, während alle dachten, er sei ein Mörder und Verräter, der hinter Harry her sei. Tonks half Harry und seinen Freunden, zu beweisen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Fast unmittelbar danach ernannte er Harry zu seinem Erben. "

"Zu seinem Erben?" Lily keuchte. Was dachte dieser Mann ?!

"Ja, das war auch unsere Reaktion, obwohl Harry die Implikationen erst Mitte des Sommers heraus gefunden hatte."

Lily´s Gesicht wurde blass, als sie an die drei Mädchen dachte, die Harry seit ihrem Aufwachen umringten. "Warte ... er hat keinen dritten Titel ... oder?"

Shiva schnaubte. "Nein. Gott sei Dank. Ich bezweifle, dass das Kind mit drei offiziellen Frauen und drei inoffiziellen Frauen umgehen kann. Nicht, dass ich viele Männer kenne, die ..."

"Dann ... datet er auch Fleur?"

"Ja", antwortete Shiva. "Aber Fleur ist die Gefährtin vom Haus Potter. Hermine wird Mrs. Potter sein." Lily´s Mund klappte auf. "Es ist nicht oft, dass wir heutzutage eine Mehrfachehe sehen. Falls du neugierig bist, war Hermine die Erste. Sie sind seit dem Troll-Vorfall praktisch unzertrennlich", sagte Shiva mit einem kleinen finsteren Blick auf die Erinnerung an die Katastrophe. "Hermine ist Teil des Grundes, warum Tonks und Harry sich verabredet haben. Das Mädchen hat eine legitime Liste von Leuten gemacht, von denen sie dachte, dass sie für seine zweite Frau geeignet sind. Drei Listen eigentlich. Tonks führte eine von den Listen an."

"Listen ... von Frauen ..."

Shiva lachte. "Wenn etwas ein Problem verursacht, dann machen sie eine Liste, wie Sie es beheben können. Das Mädchen ist erstaunlich und absolut brillant, aber sie kann gesellschaftlich etwas peinlich sein. Jedenfalls war Tonks eine Weile dagegen. Jeder konnte sehen dass sie etwas für Harry empfand, aber sie war wirklich gut darin, es zu ignorieren. Wie du gesagt hast, ist der Altersunterschied ein kleines Problem, wenn ein Partner erst vor ein paar Monaten die Pubertät erreicht hat. "

"Warum dann?" Fragte Lily und schaute zurück in den Flur.

"Tonks hat sowohl mit Gleichaltrigen als auch mit Autoritätspersonen Probleme gehabt. Wegen ihrer metamorphen Kräfte wurde sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens ausgenutzt. Harry war einer der ersten Menschen außerhalb ihrer Familie, die sich nicht darum kümmerten. Sie hat sich nur darum gekümmert, dass sie nicht gefühlt hat, was sie tun könnte. Harry ist ... kein Kind, Lily. Er mag jung sein, aber er ist kein Kind. Deine liebe Schwester und ihre Familie haben es gesehen. Zwischen den Dursley´s und dem Scheiß, mit dem er in Hogwarts zu tun hat, ist Harry praktisch erwachsener als die meisten Leute, mit denen ich zusammen arbeite. Er ist sicherlich reifer als Snape und Filch."

Lily konnte dem Schnauben von amüsierter Übereinstimmung nicht helfen. "Wenn Severus halb so schlimm ist, wie du es beschrieben hast, kann ich es glauben. Trotzdem ..."

Shiva nickte. "Letztes Jahr wurde Harry gegen seinen Willen in das Trimagische Turnier gebracht. Wir werden später alle Einzelheiten besprechen, aber im Moment wissen wir, dass die meisten von uns angenommen haben, dass es sich nicht ändern ließ. Er hat also Tonks angerufen und sie um Hilfe als ehemaliger Auror gebeten, um ihn zu trainieren. Er ... ist fast in der ersten Aufgabe gestorben. " Shiva schauderte und schlang für einen Moment ihre Arme um sich. Lily stieß einen verständnisvollen Seufzer aus und rückte näher, um die Frau kurz zu umarmen.

Als Shiva sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, lächelte sie Lily dankbar zu und fuhr fort. "Danach gab Tonks auf, zu versuchen, zu ignorieren, wie sie sich fühlte. Harry und Hermine hatten bereits angeboten, über den Sommer mit ihr auszugehen und sie beschloss, das Angebot anzunehmen. Sie sind seitdem ziemlich stark geworden. Das war ungefähr Vor acht oder neun Monaten. Luna gelang es, einen Artikel im Klitterer zu veröffentlichen, in dem es darum ging, wie Tonks die Reinblüter-Werte durch die Verabredung mit Harry aufrechterhielt und beide ein Nobles Haus stärkten, es war wirklich beeindruckend. Sie haben seitdem nicht viele Probleme gehabt. Eigentlich, soweit ich weiß, hat Tonks mit ihm weniger gekämpft als Hermine. "

Lily dachte über diese Information nach und nickte sehr langsam. "Und Fleur?"

Shiva verzog das Gesicht. Wir sind letzten Sommer zur Quidditch -Weltmeisterschaft gegangen. Ein Aufstand brach hinterher aus und Harry und Hermine retteten sie, vor einer möglichen Vergewaltigung und anschließenden Mords. Fleur ist eine Teil-Veela und keiner von ihnen war stark von ihrem Charme betroffen. Fleur war Teil des Teams, das aus Beauxbatons zum Turnier kam, und ihre Beziehung wuchs von zufälligen Bekannten zu echten Freunden. Fleur flirtete das ganze Jahr über mit ihnen und sah viele Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihrer Geschichte und Harry und Hermine. Sie ist Tonks auf diese Weise ähnlich. Sie hat wenige echte Freunde aufgrund ihrer Natur und Fähigkeiten und die Teenager waren einige der ersten, die sie als mehr als ein potenzielles Sexspielzeug behandelten."

Shiva lehnte sich zurück und wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. "Soweit ich weiß, ist nichts passiert, bis Fleur´s Schwester in einer der letzten Aufgaben als Geisel benutzt wurde. Das Mädchen wäre beinahe gestorben und Fleur wäre kurz zuvor von einem der Meer-Menschen beinahe ermordet worden."

"Meer-Menschen? Gegen eine Veela?" fragte Lily mit großen Augen.

Harry rettete beiden das Leben und brachte Fleur buchstäblich vom Abgrund zurück. Sie akzeptierten sie später innerhalb der Beziehung. Harry ist kein typisches Kind. Er ist ... besonders ", sagte Shiva ein passendes Wort suchend. "Er könnte jede haben, die er wollte, aber er hat nur irgendeine Verbindung zu Leuten hergestellt, denen er wirklich wichtig ist. Lily, Harry wird nicht ausgenutzt. Er wird nicht verführt, eigentlich wenn man es genau nimmt, wird er verführt. Fleur ist ein bisschen wie ein Biest. Aber es passiert nichts schneller, als alle von ihnen zufrieden sind und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch nicht den ganzen Weg gegangen sind. Zumindest hoffe ich nicht. Ich denke Tonks und Fleur wollen beide warten, bis er mindestens fünfzehn ist, aber ich versuche, nicht zu viel über diesen Aspekt der Beziehung zu fragen: Alle vier kennen den Zauber der Empfängnisverhütung, und hoffe, dass es nicht zu einen gewaltigen Harem ausartet. Wir machen Witze darüber, aber es ist wirklich nicht Lustig. Alle von ihnen Daten einander wie sie es mit Harry tun. Wenn du zuhörst, wirst du bemerken, dass sie alle sehr vorsichtig sind, den Begriff „Partner" zu verwenden. "

Lily lehnte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer zurück. Sie rief die Alkoholflasche vom Tisch und nahm einen langen Zug. "Ich werde am Ende Alkoholikerin sein, bevor wir fertig sind", murmelte sie.

"Wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß, Harry hat diese Reaktion in Minerva schon fast verursacht, also wirst du nicht alleine sein!"

"Er hat Minnie zum Trinken gebracht?" Lily keuchte, drehte sich und starrte die Frau neben sich an. "Zumindest fühle ich mich jetzt nicht so schlecht. Wow."

"Ja. Das ist Harry für dich." Shiva lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also ... zweites Schuljahr?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry legte einen Arm um Tonks, als sie zurück ins Bett glitt und sich bewegte, sodass er seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust legte. Sie lächelte und fuhr mit einer Hand auf und ab. "Fühlst du dich besser, Harry?" hörte er sie leise fragen.

"Ein bisschen", antwortete er. "Es ist einfach überwältigend. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich sie nennen soll ... Ich kann nicht weiter" du "benutzen ..."

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut sie konnte. "Na klar, ich bin mir sicher, sie würde es lieben, wenn du sie 'Mum' nennst, aber ich weiß, das würde dich wahrscheinlich im Moment unbehaglich machen. Vielleicht bei 'Lily' bleiben? Es ist ein bisschen komisch, deine Mutter beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber ... "

"Ich habe schon eine Mutter", sagte Harry so leise, dass Tonks ihn kaum hörte.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie ihn drückte. "Jetzt hast du zwei. Du solltest es Shiva übrigens erzählen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie fest. "Es wird nicht passieren. Ich werde niemanden verlassen, der mir wichtig ist."

"Gut", antwortete Tonks. "Harry? Bist du wirklich in Ordnung? Du bist in letzter Zeit ein bisschen still und zurück gezogen."

"Was meinst du mit zurück gezogen?"

Sie schaute auf ihn herab und ihre Haare durchwanderten mehrere Farben, bevor sie herausfand, wie man es am besten anlegte. "Du warst Mehr in dich gekehrt und weniger selbstsicher. Du verhältst dich mehr wie, als ich dich zum ersten Mal traf. Du hast erst wieder angefangen, wieder aufzublühen, als du anfingst, deine neueren Ideen und deine Tattoos zu nicht an, dich in dich selbst zurückzuziehen, Wonder Boy. Wir haben viel Arbeit investiert, um dich selbstsicher und stolz zu machen, und ich werde dich jetzt nicht alle Teenager-Ängste durchleben lassen. "

Harry kicherte über ihren Teenager-Kommentar. Er überlegte, was sie sagte, bevor er leise seufzte. "Entschuldigung. Ich wollte mich nicht zurückziehen. Es ist nur etwas, was ich von den Dursley´s gelernt habe und es ist hart mit Gewohnheiten zu brechen, wenn eine Menge Zeug auf mich zukommt. Zwischen Voldemort, der Prophezeiung, dem Horcrux und jetzt ... Lily, es ist nur ein bisschen viel geworden. "

"Ich verstehe Harry. Wir alle. Ich habe während des Mittagessens mit Hermine und Fleur gesprochen. Sie machen sich auch Sorgen."

Er nickte und legte seinen Kopf wieder hin. "Ich rufe sie an und lade sie ein, morgen Abend im Manor zu bleiben. Ihr könnt mich alle daran erinnern, warum ich einer der glücklichsten Männer des Landes bin und warum ich mich definitiv nicht in Teenager-Ängste verlieren sollte."

Tonks lachte und bewegte eine Hand, um kurz seinen Hintern zu drücken, was ein amüsiertes Grunzen von Harry hervorrief. "Verdammt, das werden wir, Wonder Boy. Verdammt richtig, das werden wir."


	36. Manors and Manners

**Manors and Manners**

 _ **DER DUNKLE LORD TOM VORLOST RIDDLE ALIAS LORD VOLDEMORT IST WIEDER DA! DANK DEM TRIMAGISCHEN KOMPLOTTS!**_ __

 _ **Geschrieben von: Luna Lovegood**_

 _Wir beim Klitterer nehmen unsere Nachrichten ernst. Während viele uns wegen Phantasievolle Flüge und wundersame Überlegungen beschuldigen, bemühen wir uns immer, die Geschichte zu liefern. Unser Ruf für interessante und ungewöhnliche Berichte ist wohlverdient, da der Klitterer historisch versucht hat, am Rande des Bekannten zu bleiben. Wir tun das absichtlich, um den Sinn für Abenteuer und Wunder zu befriedigen, der in anderen Publikationen oft fehlt._

 _Dieser Artikel und die darunterliegende Geschichte sind jedoch unterschiedlich. Zuvor haben wir Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt, den Trimagischen Co-Champion interviewt. Wir haben auch über einige der extremen Umstände berichtet, in die er involviert ist. Wir haben immer nur die Fakten berichtet, wenn es um Harry Potter geht. Mr. Potters Leben neigt dazu, viel zu extrem zu sein, um etwas zu riskieren. Deshalb bitten wir Sie, nicht davon auszugehen, dass wir diese Geschichte als Teil eines Streichs oder eines unbegründeten Gerüchtes geschrieben haben. Die Quellen in diesem Bericht wurden weitgehend von verschiedenen Quellen einschließlich der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung überprüft._

 _Wir wurden ursprünglich gebeten, mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte abzuwarten, und wir wollten erste Maßnahmen zulassen und dem Zauberei-Ministerium erlauben, die Nachrichten zuerst zu veröffentlichen. Da der größte Artikel der letzten zwei Wochen der aktuelle Gewinner des Charmantesten Lächelns war, scheint unsere Hoffnung auf eine Aktion unbegründet zu sein. Daher werden wir die Stille nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Was folgt, ist eine kurze Erklärung der Ereignisse rund um die Finale Aufgabe im Trimagischen Turnier ..._

Sirius grinste, als er Remus beim Lesen von Lunas neuem Artikel beobachtete und anerkennend nickte. "Das Mädchen ist gut, nicht wahr, Moony?"

"Das ist sie wirklich. Du würdest nie wissen, dass sie erst vierzehn ist, seit sie diese Artikel geschrieben hat", sagte Remus. "Besonders mag ich das am Ende, das den Lesern garantiert, dass ab sofort eine wöchentliche Defensiv-Kolumne integriert wird."

"Oh?" Sirius 'Grinsen wurde weit genug, um sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften zu teilen. "Hast du verstanden, wer das schreiben würde?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Nasenflügel flackerten, als er Sirius 'viel zu zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Du hast nicht ..."

"Hab ich!" Sirius hob den Arm in die Luft. "Was wäre eine bessere Person, eine Verteidigungskolumne zu schreiben, als ein vor kurzem wieder eingesetzter Auror, Mitglied im Zaubergamot, Oberhaupt von Haus Black und Flüchtling aus Askaban? Der Job wurde praktisch für mich geschrieben, Moony!" Sirius ging rüber und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken, während Remus nur schwer seufzte. "Leg deinen alten Kumpel, ruhig herein. Du kannst auch ein paar Gastabschnitte schreiben, weißt du!"

"Ich was?!" der Werwolf zischte. "Wann habe ich dem zugestimmt?"

"Gerade eben. Freut mich, deine Hilfe zu haben. Ich bin schließlich ein beschäftigter Mann." Sirius lachte und zog Remus auf seine Füße. "Komm schon, wir müssen gehen oder wir werden zu spät kommen."

Remus nickte und ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch fallen. Der Artikel unter dem mit Voldemort war aufgedeckt, der Bericht über Lily Potters _"wundersame Auferstehung"_. "Es fällt mir immer noch schwer, all das zu glauben, Tatze."

"Welcher Teil, der mit Potter Manor wird restauriert, der mit Voldemort´s Auferstehung, oder der dass unsere verstorbene Freundin ebenfalls wieder Auferstanden ist?"

Remus schnaubte. "Nun, wenn du es so sagst, alles. Aber was ich speziell angesprochen habe, war Lily. Ich weiß, dass wir beide letzte Nacht auf diesem Friedhof waren ... aber es wirkt immer noch surreal. Wir sind nicht gerade geblieben, um zu reden Ich fühle, dass wir fast weggelaufen sind ... sind wir sicher, dass sie sich an irgendetwas erinnert? "

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Wir blieben nicht, damit Harry Zeit hatte, damit fertig zu werden, ohne dass wir über ihn schwebten. Oder ... na ja ...um Lily herum zu schleichen ... Und natürlich erinnert sie sich daran!"

"Das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, Sirius. Es ist nicht jeden Tag, dass jemand von den Toten zurückkehrt, weißt du", sagte Remus verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelnd.

"Nun, Moony, im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass sie sich an uns erinnert. Ich habe Shiva letzte Nacht angerufen, um zu sehen, ob sie Hilfe braucht und wie die Dinge laufen." Sirius hielt sich in einer königlichen Haltung auf. Er schaffte es, sie für ein paar Sekunden zu halten, bevor seine Schultern zusammenbrachen. "Sie sind alle so gut, wie man es erwarten kann, nehme ich an. Harry ist nicht gerade enthusiastisch, aber es hört sich an, als ob er sich ein bisschen öffnet. Lily staut die Wut wie früher. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie alles auslässt bevor sie bricht."

Remus zuckte zusammen. "Verdammt. Ich nehme an, ich sollte nicht sehr überrascht sein. Sie hat doch James verloren."

Sirius schob die Tür zu Grimmauldplatz auf und hetzte seinen Freund nach draußen, bevor er sich einsperrte und in den Garten ging. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist nicht nur James, Remus. Verdammt, es ist wahrscheinlich nicht einmal hauptsächlich James. Du weißt doch, wie sehr sie gegen Ende kämpften, nicht wahr?"

Remus machte eine Pause und sah Sirius stirnrunzelnd an. "James ' Briefe ließen es unbedeutend erscheinen."

"Das war es nicht. Ich kenne keine Einzelheiten … wollte es zu der Zeit nicht wissen. Aber es war nicht nichts." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Harry ist ein Teenager, Dumbledore ist ein mörderischer Bastard, ihr Sohn wurde von einer Schullehrerin adoptiert, kaum eine Teenagerin, oh, und Harry hat ein _**"Harem"**_. Nichts davon wird für sie einfach sein."

Sirius seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. "Remus, du hast eine Menge der alten nervigen Angewohnheiten aufgegeben, zum Beispiel zurückhaltend und deprimierend zu sein. Wenn du einen Rückfall haben willst, lass es mich wissen, damit du dich damit beschäftigst, bevor du jeden triffst. Das letzte, was sie brauchen, ist ein deprimierter Werwolf. "

Remus 'Augen verengten sich für einen Moment bevor er anfing zu kichern. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich das als Beleidigung betrachten sollte. Stattdessen werde ich es als Tadel annehmen, der es sein sollte, und demütig meine Entschuldigung aussprechen. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich bemühen werde, heute optimistisch und nicht völlig deprimiert zu sein."

"Gut", erwiderte Sirius und sein Gesicht verzog sich wieder zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Dann lass uns unsere Freunde besuchen gehen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine rang nervös ihre Hände, als Fleur ihre Schuhe auszog. "Bist du sicher? Vielleicht solltest nur du gehen? Oder nur ich? Oder vielleicht sollte ich Luna anrufen? Vielleicht Daphne? Neville wäre auch gut. Sogar Fred und George könnten besser sein. Und -"

"Mine", sagte Fleur lächelnd, als sie aufstand und ihre Arme auf die Schultern der Brünetten legte, "beruhige dich. ´Arry wird in Ordnung sein, nur du und ich. Luna hat bereits gesagt, dass sie später in der Woche vorbeikommen wird und ich würde bereit sein, gutes Geld zu wetten, das Daphne auch kommen wird, bevor der Tag um ist. Wenn sie nur das Skelett sehen kann." Fleur blieb stehen und nickte nachdenklich. "Ich gebe zu, ich freue mich darauf. Wie auch immer, du weißt, dass es Neville nicht erlaubt sein wird, Lily zu treffen, bis seine Großmutter es förmlich formell machen kann, was bedeutet, dass er sich noch nicht treffen kann willst du die arme Frau wirklich schnell Fred und George unterziehen? "

Hermine´s Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige Male bevor sie kicherte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Nun, wenn du es so sagst ..." Dann schauderte sie und lehnte sich gegen Fleur. "Ich habe immer noch Angst, Fleur. Er wird so verwirrt sein und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dabei helfen kann. Das ist nicht wie die Schlachten oder Unfälle, in denen er gewesen ist. Das ist etwas Soziales. Das ist ... nicht mein Fachgebiet."

Fleur zog sich leicht zurück und beugte sich herunter, um Hermine leicht zu küssen. "Entspann dich, Liebling. Du musst einfach nur für ihn da sein und zuhören, wenn er reden möchte. Beides hast du schon getan. Ich kann helfen, die größeren Dinge abzudecken. Ich bezweifle, dass wir viel helfen müssen. Tonks. Sie war letzte Nacht bei ihm, erinnerst du dich? Sie wird ihm geholfen haben, sich besser zu fühlen und sich zu öffnen."

"Du hast Recht. Ich bin dumm", sagte Hermine, starre ihren Blick und umarmte kurz Fleur. "Danke. Ich wünschte, meine Eltern hätten die letzte Nacht nicht angerufen. Ich weiß, sie waren besorgt und ich weiß, dass du und Tonks immer noch für ihn da waren, aber ..."

"Es ist nicht der erste Eindruck, den du bei der Mutter deines Freundes hinterlassen wolltest, oder?" neckte Fleur sie.

Hermines Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot. "Nicht wirklich, nein. Wir wissen, dass er es nicht braucht, dass wir, um ihn herum sind, in dem Moment, aber weiß sie das? Ugh, das ist sinnlos. Ich werde mich nur wieder aufregen. Mum, Dad", schrie Hermine die Treppe, "wir gehen raus!"

Richard und Emma kamen die Treppe zur Arbeit herunter und zogen um, um die beiden Mädchen im Flur zu umarmen. "Gutes Timing, Süße", sagte Emma, "wir sind gerade dabei, selbst auszugehen."

"Hermine, deine Mutter und ich wissen es sehr zu schätzen, dass du nach Hause gekommen bist, als wir gefragt haben. Wenn du das nächste Mal lange weg bist, versuch bitte, zuerst anzurufen. Besonders wenn du gesagt hast, dass du nur für eine kurze Zeit weg bist. Vor allem mit den Terroristen der momentan frei herum läuft."

Hermine nickte hastig und starrte auf den Boden. "Es tut mir leid, Dad. Alles begann so schnell und mit Harry´s Mutter ..."

Richard umarmte sie und zog sich lächelnd zurück. "Ich tu nicht so, als würde ich verstehen, wie ihr vier das hinbekommt, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr euch umeinander sorgt. Du solltest auf deine Partnerinnen aufpassen", sagte Richard lächelnd zu Fleur und Hermine. "Fleur, ich vertraue dir, dass du sicherstellst, dass sie anruft, wenn etwas passiert."

"Werde ich, Richard. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft letzte Nacht."

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Schatz", sagte Emma. "Sag hallo zu den anderen deinen Freunden für uns. Hermine, versuche in diesem Sommer noch ein wenig länger zu bleiben, wenn du kannst. Ich liebe dich. "

"Ich liebe euch auch, Mum, Dad." Hermine umarmte ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal, bevor sie nach draußen ging, während Fleur ihre Hand hielt. "Okay, dann los."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Daphne´s Tag war nicht gut angelaufen. Tracey hatte sich dafür entschieden, Zeit mit Luna zu verbringen, angeblich, um das Mädchen glücklich zu machen und Daphne Zeit zu geben, Harry ohne Komplikationen nahe zu sein. Während das alles wahr und vollkommen verständlich war. War es tatsächlich geradezu süß, hatte es jedoch den unvorhergesehenen Nebeneffekt, dass Daphne mit ihrem Vater allein gelassen wurde.

Normalerweise wäre das kein großes Problem. Marcus Greengrass war kein böser Mann. Er war einfach kein guter Mann. Es gab nie viel Liebe zwischen Marcus und Daphne. Sie hatte ursprünglich gedacht, dass er sie hasste, obwohl sie schließlich erkannte, dass er einfach enttäuscht war von ihrem Geschlecht und nicht von allem, was sie getan oder nicht getan hatte. Er brauchte einen Erben, um sein Vermächtnis zu vererben, das er erbaut hatte. Daphne, war eine Frau, das machte so etwas viel komplizierter und nerviger für ihn. Im Gegenzug hatte Daphne immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass er in fast allen Aspekten des Lebens, von seinen Geschäften bis hin zu seinen Strafen, viel zu viel Einfluss ausübte. Sie war schnell gewachsen, um sich von ihm zu distanzieren, während sie die Fassade einer Reinblut -Prinzessin beibehielt, was ihn immer größtenteils mit ihr zufrieden stellte und davon überzeugt war, dass sie sich selbst überlassen bleiben konnte.

Alles, was sie jemals wirklich gemeinsam hätten tun müssen, war ein Puffer zwischen sich zu haben. Es war nicht perfekt, aber darüber würde sie sich nie beschweren. Leider hatte dieser Sommer alle normalen Puffer aus ihrer Beziehung entfernt. Ihre Mutter und Astoria waren für eine Woche nach Paris gefahren, um mit den Delacour´s zu sprechen. Daphne war angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass Astoria eine seltsame Freundschaft mit Gabrielle geschlossen hatte. Wie dieser kleine Leckerbissen während des gesamten Schuljahres unter ihre Kontrolle geraten war, musste sie Astoria ernsthaft nach ihrer Rückkehr fragen. Wirklich, das Mädchen wurde viel zu geschickt darin, ihre kecke Persönlichkeit zu benutzen, um ihre tieferen Ziele zu verschleiern. Die Dinge vor anderen zu verbergen, war in Ordnung; Dinge vor ihrer Schwester zu verstecken, war nicht so gut.

Da ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter verschwunden waren und Tracey für den Tag verschwunden war, blieben Marcus und Daphne allein und frühstückten zusammen. Ihr Vater war das ganze letzte Jahr hindurch immer aufgeregter gewesen, und während Daphne leise den Frühstücksteller vor sich hinstellte, starrte er sie mit einem kühl berechnenden Blick an. Ein Zittern der Besorgnis lief Daphne über den Rücken, als sie sich in der Position der Erbin gegenüber setzte.

"Daphne", sagte Marcus in einem vollkommen ruhigen und rationalen Tonfall. Das war überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. "In welcher Beziehung stehst du zu Lord Potter?"

Daphne schaffte es kaum, ihren finsteren Blick zu halten. Natürlich würde er nach Harry fragen. Sein wertvolles Erbe musste gesichert und das Fortführen seines Familiennamens musste gesichert werden. "Ich bin gut mit Harry befreundet, Vater. Er respektiert mich und sein Vormund mag mich. Seine wichtigsten Partner sind in der Lage, Gespräche in der Zukunft zu eröffnen."

"Laut den Zeitungen ist Lily Potter kürzlich wieder auferstanden. Wie stehst du zu ihr? Ihre Meinung wird dem Jungen und damit den Verhandlungen im Allgemeinen sehr wichtig sein."

Diesmal konnte Daphne das Zucken ihrer Lippe nicht verhindern, obwohl sie wenigstens nicht knurrte. Ihre Stimme war bemerkenswert kontrolliert, als sie antwortete. "Ich bin überrascht, dass du das gehört hast, Vater. Ich dachte nicht, dass du den Klitterer liest."

"Das tue ich nicht. Aber Jeannette tut es und sie hat es angesprochen, als ich ihren Ehemann getroffen habe. Deine Stellung, Daphne?"

"Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es die beste Vorgehensweise war, ihr zu erlauben, sich mit ihrem Sohn zu treffen und zu sprechen, bevor er sie mit irgendetwas anderem konfrontiert." Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie erst seit ein paar Tagen zu den Lebenden gehörte, hatte Marcus wohl erwartet, dass Daphne sich mit der Frau traf, was bisher nur reine Spekulation war. "Ich hoffe, heute bei der Besichtigung ihres restaurierten Manor´s einen positiven Eindruck zu hinterlassen."

Marcus rieb sich das Kinn und nickte. "Gut. Sicher, dass du es tust. Ich werde es müde, darauf zu warten, Daphne. Entweder festige deinen Status als Verlobte des Jungen oder ich werde gezwungen sein, andere Optionen zu verfolgen."

Daphne erstarrte. Sie merkte, dass ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren und versuchte bewusst, sie zu entspannen. Dies, genau hier, war ein großer Teil des wahren Grundes, warum sie sich geweigert hatte, das Angebot als Harry´s Gefährtin anzunehmen, mit ihm über ihre Anziehungskraft zu sprechen. Sie war sicherlich interessiert. Sie hatte Tracey´s Segen. Und sie hatte einen Vater, der sie im Grunde gezwungen hatte, eine politische Ehe einzugehen, bevor sie sechzehn wurde. Während sie versuchen wollte, mit Harry Potter zusammen zu sein, wollte sie es nicht, weil sie von Marcus Greengrass in die Enge getrieben worden war. Das würde ihre Entscheidung sein und von niemand anderen! Daphne hatte die Kontrolle über ihr eigenes Leben und wenn sie aus ihrer Familie geworfen und namenlos gemacht werden musste, um das zu beweisen, würde sie es tun!

"Vater, ich glaube, ich habe mich in dieser Sache sehr klar ausgedrückt. Ich halte meinen eigenen Kurs hier perfekt aufrecht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Ihre ruhige Fassade zerbrach immer mehr, und ein Teil ihrer Frustration stieg in ihren Tonfall ein.

"Wenn ich nur darauf vertrauen könnte", seufzte ihr Vater. "Ich weiß von deiner ... Beziehung mit Tracey Davis. Ich bin kein Idiot und du hast gut von mir gelernt, auch wenn du es nicht genossen hast. Daphne, ich glaube nicht mehr, dass du ein Interesse an Harry Potter hast, außer als Schutz für deine wahre Beziehung mit den Mädchen." Er runzelte die Stirn und schürzte kurz die Lippen, während Daphne nur wütend wurde und ihre Fäuste wieder zusammenpresste. "Ich gebe nichts darauf, wenn du dieses Mädchen für den Rest deines Lebens an deiner Seite halten willst. Es ist mir egal, ob dein Ehemann nur existiert, um dir Sperma für ein Baby zu geben. Mir ist es egal, ob du auf Frauen stehst! Habe ein Baby und einen Ehemann! Der Schein muss erhalten bleiben und ich werde diese Familie nicht verschwinden lassen, um dein Herz zu beschwichtigen. Spiel nicht mit mir, Daphne. Benutze den Jungen als Deckung oder finde jemand anderen. So oder so, vergewissere dich, dass du etwas tust, Mädchen. Diese Irreführung und das Abwürgen sind unpassend von dir und nicht würdig für meinen Erben. Versuch weiter meine Geduld zu strapazieren und ich gehe davon aus, dass du Machtspiele mit mir spielst und werde entsprechend Handeln."

Marcus beendete seinen Vortrag, schob seinen Teller beiseite und verließ den Raum. Endlich ließ Daphne das wütende Knurren los, als sie sich erhob, um die Teller zu putzen. Sie nahm den Teller ihres Vaters mit zum Spülbecken und wandte sich wieder ihrem eigenen halb gegessenen Gericht zu. Beim Anblick einiger kleiner Bluttröpfchen in ihrer Nähe begann Daphne ihre Hände zu drehen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie ihre Nägel hart genug in ihre Handflächen gebohrt hatte, um es zum Bluten zu bringen. Einen weiteren frustrierten Seufzer ausstrahlend, warf Daphne einen kurzen Heilzauber auf ihre Hände und putzte den Tisch, ihr Appetit war völlig verschwunden.

Daphne sah zur Uhr und ging zum Kamin. Sie war ein paar Minuten zu früh, aber es schien angemessen, dorthin zu gehen, anstatt zu riskieren, wieder in ihren Vater zu laufen. Harry würde es verstehen. Er würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken, dass sie überhaupt zu früh dran war, dachte Daphne mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Der Junge wurde im großen Ganzen viel zu sehr verzehrt und verlor zeitweise sein Zeitgefühl.

Sie warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief: "Potter Manor. Keine Heuchler erlaubt." Harry´s Version eines Zugangscodes war unterhaltsam, wenn auch etwas unsicher. Das vertraute Wirbeln fegte über sie hinweg und die Fahrt wurde nur von einem leichten Kribbeln unterbrochen, kurz bevor sie aus dem Kamin trat.

"Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso das bei euch so einfach ist", ertönte eine vertraute, leicht genervte Stimme gleich zu ihrer Linken.

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf zu Harry und gluckste. "Und wir wiederum werden wir nie verstehen, wie du es schaffst, so spektakulär scheitern kannst, bei einer einfachen Reise durch das Floh-Netzwerk. Hallo, Harry."

"Hey, Daphne. Wie läuft es?" Fragte Harry lachend mit ihr. "Du bist ein bisschen früh ... ich denke ... vielleicht ... habe ich die Zeit vergessen und wollte keine Uhr finden ..."

"Du hättest einfach einen Tempus-Zauber benutzen können", sagte sie und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Harry´s große Augen und ihr kleiner Blick dienten nur dazu, ihre Belustigung zu erhöhen.

Er stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass ich nicht mehr bei den Dursley´s bin, also kann ich im Sommer eigentlich kleine Zaubersprüche und Dinge tun. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte es inzwischen gelernt."

"Nun, es war nur ein echter Sommer, in dem du in einem Zauberer-Haushalt warst", sagte sie achselzuckend. "Man kann nicht erwarten, dass ich jede alte Gewohnheit sofort fallen lasse. Außerdem denke ich, dass Shiva versuchen würde, es etwas zu begrenzen, um zumindest den Geist des _Erlass zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger_ zu erhalten."

Harry grunzte. "Vielleicht, bevor wir eine Prophezeiung gehört haben, dass Riddle explizit mich als Erzfeind auserkoren hat. Jetzt wird sie wahrscheinlich zwischen ihr und Lily 12 Stunden am Tag ein Pflichttraining durchsetzen."

Daphne richtete einen intensiven Blick auf ihn. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass einer von euch glaubt, dass die Prophezeiung bedeutet, dass du dich ihm in einen Duell stellen würdest?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du, dass es wegen einer Prophezeiung in Stein gemeißelt ist? Nein, ich glaube, dass mein schlimmstes Glück jemals dazu führen wird, dass ich mich ihm auf die eine oder andere Weise entgegenstelle, nur weil das Schicksal mich hasst."

Daphne stöhnte und schaffte es, nicht zu ihn aufzublicken. "Wenigstens hast du deine Mutter zurückbekommen. Das Schicksal kann dich nicht so sehr hassen."

"Ja, weil das nicht so peinlich war", murmelte Harry. Daphne kniff die Augen zusammen, aber Harry lächelte und sah zu ihr auf, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. "Komm schon, ich werde dich ein bisschen herumführen. Snapfist ist mit Lily und den anderen im Arbeitszimmer. Wir warten auf die anderen, bevor die offizielle Tour beginnt."

"Wie willst du mich dann herumführen?" Grinste Daphne.

Harry kicherte. "Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Ich will nur das Basilisk-Skelett zeigen. Es sieht fantastisch aus!"

Daphne lachte über seine Begeisterung. "Gut zu wissen. Ich gebe zu, ich freue mich darauf, es selbst zu sehen. Du hattest keine Probleme mit Snapfist, oder?"

"Hä?" Fragte Harry verwirrt. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, dann entspannte er sich. "Oh, weil er mir eine weile das Leben schwer machte, nachdem ich ausgeflippt bin?" Daphne nickte. "Er gab sich für eine Minute oder so den ganzen hin, gab aber fast sofort zu, dass er verstand, warum ich eher ... kurz angebunden war. Er bat mich, beim nächsten Mal, wenn ich einen kleinen Zusammenbruch habe, höflicher zu sein." Harry schnaubte und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Als ob ich das kontrollieren könnte."

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, du hast nicht angefangen Zaubersprüche zu werfen oder einen magischen Wind zu erzeugen, also denke ich, dass du eher zurückhaltend warst. Wie auch immer, ich denke wirklich, dass du den Zugangscode ändern solltest am Floh-Netzwerk, Harry. Es ist viel zu einfach."

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich breit lächelnd zu ihr um. Daphne hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue und wartete darauf, dass er erklärte, warum er den Kanarienvogel zu fangen schien. "Schön zu sehen, dass Gryfferins Slythindors überlisten können. Das Passwort ist meistens ein lustiger Trick. Ich wollte ursprünglich, dass es _„Keine Kröten erlaubt"_ sein sollte, aber mit Umbitch war es irgendwie eine Verschwendung eines dient nur dazu, dich vom primären Kamin zum persönlichen zu bringen. Die Schutzzauber sind der wahre Schutz, Daphne. "

"Welche Schutzzauber arbeiten den durch das Floh-Netzwerk hindurch?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Shiva, Bill und ich haben den Arbeiten der Kobolde etwas hinzugefügt. Eine leichte Änderung am Anker lässt die Schutzzauber in das Floh-Netzwerk eindringen. Jeder, der ohne Erlaubnis reinkommt, wird irgendwo auf der Strecke zu einem zufälligen Gitter geworfen. Wer reinkommt ohne Erlaubnis und mit feindseliger Absicht wird ... im Grunde mit einem Hammer an seinen Ursprungspunkt zurückgeschlagen. " Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und grinste schuldbewusst. "Das Passwort hilft den Schutz-Zaubern, Leute zu identifizieren, aber es ist nur ein erster Zielbereich. Du und die meisten anderen sind bereits in den Schutz-Zaubern durch euer Blut integriert. Ich muss immer noch Remus, Amelia, Neville und Hannah hinzufügen, wenn sie vorbeikommen die Hauptgruppe ist sonst meist gut. "

Daphne´s Mund klappte auf und sie konnte dem Schauer des Schocks nicht widerstehen, der durch sie hindurchging. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst eingestehen, dass es eine große Menge an Stolz und Glück gab, dass er ihr genug vertraut hatte, um sie präventiv in die Verteidigung seines Hauses einzubauen. "Wann hast du mein Blut bekommen, um mich in die Schutzzauber zu integrieren?" fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie nach etwas gesucht hatte, was sie sagen konnte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Äh, irgendwann, bevor der Weihnachtsball angekündigt wurde, denke ich. Es war zu der Zeit, als ich noch plante, diesen Ort während der Winterferien zu besichtigen."

"Beeindruckende Voraussicht", sagte sie, als sie ihre Reaktion schließlich zurückdrängte und es schaffte, ihn anzulächeln. "Danke, dass du mich reingelassen hast, Harry."

"Du bist meine Freundin. Natürlich würde ich dich hier reinlassen, wenn du jemals willst", sagte er achselzuckend. Sie errötete leicht und bemerkte, dass es für ihn wirklich so einfach war.

Ein Klopfen ertönte aus dem nächsten Raum und Harry ging nach vorne. "Ich hab es geschafft!" rief er. "Komm schon, Daphne. Die Eingangshalle ist hier."

Daphne trat schnell vor, um ihrer Freundin zu folgen, aber sobald sie durch die Tür ging, keuchte sie überrascht auf. Mehrere Meter über ihr hängend und sich in der Luft drehend, war das Skelett des riesigen Basilisken, den sie getötet hatten. Ein Teil des anfänglichen Effekts war wahrscheinlich verloren, da sie am Ende des Biestes waren, obwohl es sicherlich beeindruckend genug war. Ihr Mund hob sich zu einem Grinsen und sie erinnerte sich an den Kampf mit der Kreatur. Sicher hatte sie nicht wirklich viel Schaden angerichtet, aber sie hatte immer noch daran mitgewirkt. Es war schön sich vorzustellen, wozu sie in der Zukunft fähig sein würde, wenn sie das schon mit zwölf geschafft hatte.

"Mine! Fleur! Wir sind hier!" Hörte Daphne Harry schreien und sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie die Neuankömmlinge ins Haus traten. Der Kopf des Basilisken drehte seinen leeren Blick auf sie und öffnete seinen Mund in einem nicht ganz stillen Zischen. Hermine und Fleur erstarrten und starrten das Ding an, während es sie untersuchten. Harry, völlig unbeeindruckt, zog sie beide in eine Umarmung und beugte sich vor, um zuerst Hermine und dann Fleur zu küssen. Daphne verspürte einen kurzen Stich der Sehnsucht, obwohl ihr Ausdruck wieder zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzerrt wurde, bevor die drei sich zurückzogen und zu ihr zurückblickten.

"Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Harry. Hallo, Daphne", sagte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Hallo. Ich sehe, ihr habt Mr. Skelly getroffen", sagte Daphne und ging auf sie zu.

Fleur lachte, als sie nickte. "Ich weiß nichts über seinen Spitznamen, aber das Tier ist ... am beeindruckendsten. Ihr habt ihn wirklich abgeschlachtet, als ihr beide zwölf wart?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich ihn abgeschlachtet habe. Mehr wie _'ich habe verdammt viel Glück gehabt'_. Aber ja, haben wir."

"Muss es jedes Mal, wenn wir reingehen, zischen?" Fragte Hermine und starrte das Skelett an.

"Das Skelett wurde so verzaubert, dass es jedes mal zischt, wenn etwas im Eingangsbereich ist. Fleur du kannst nun direkt in diesen Raum apparieren, jetzt wo ihr beide es gesehen habt, und euch nicht mehr stören sollte. Mine, solange du etwas anderes benutzt, vor der Haustür, wird es dir keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Hermine nickte. "Gut zu wissen. Harry ..." sie hielt inne, während sie ihn von oben bis unten musterte. "Geht es dir gut?"

Er hob eine Hand und winkte sie in einer so-so-Bewegung hin und her. "Es geht mir besser. Tonks half letzte Nacht. Ich habe gestern und heute Morgen mit Lily gesprochen und es ist nicht so peinlich wie es ursprünglich war. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schlecht, obwohl ich ziemlich überrascht, als ich aufwachte und sie am Brauen eines Anti-Kater-Tranks war. "

Fleur legte den Kopf schief. "Das wirkt ein bisschen ... ungewöhnlich, ´Arry."

"Shiva hat ihr letzte Nacht von meiner Lebensgeschichte erzählt, wie es scheint. Es ist ... beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie sauer genug war, um einen Kater zu bekommen. Ich bin nicht glücklich, dass sie Kopfschmerzen hatte, ich bin froh, dass sie sich darum gekümmert hat." Alle drei Mädchen zuckten zusammen und waren beeindruckt von der Fähigkeit der Frau, einen Zaubertrank brauen zu können, nachdem sie all das gehört hatte. "Sie haben kurz vor dem letzten Jahr angehalten, denke ich. Shiva erwähnte heute Morgen, dass Lily heute Nüchtern sein wollte und nicht auf der Suche nach Dumbledore oder nach den Überbleibseln von Umbitch sein soll, damit sie sie wiederbeleben und wieder töten könnte."

"Das war eine sehr gute Idee, da dein letztes Jahr schlimmer war als die ersten drei", sagte Lily Potter eine Spur von Belustigung und Verzweiflung, als sie in die Eingangshalle ging. "Ich will nicht einmal wissen, wen James und ich angepisst haben, um dir so viel Pech zu vererben, Harry. Hallo Mädchen. Fleur, Hermine, schön, euch wieder zu sehen. Du musst Daphne sein."

Daphne knickste und nickte. "Ja, Mylady. Ich bin Daphne Greengrass. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen, Lady Potter."

Ein Schmerz und ein Aufblitzen von Schmerz verdunkelten Lily´s Gesichtszüge, obwohl beide so schnell verschwunden waren, dass Daphne fast glaubte, sie hätte es sich vorgestellt. "Lily reicht, Liebes. Wenn du dich nicht damit auskennst, ist Mrs. Potter auch in Ordnung. Das macht mich ein bisschen ... gut alt, aber ich denke, ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen."

"Lily dann", sagte Daphne und lächelte die Frau an. Sie war bemerkenswert höflich und optimistisch für eine tote Frau. Sie versteckte ihren Schmerz auch so gut wie Harry.

"Äh, Mrs. … Lily ... hat sich das Manor verändert, seit du das erste Mal hier warst?" Fragte Hermine und wedelte mit der Hand, um das Gelände zu umfassen.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe noch nicht viel erforscht und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht viel Zeit hier verbracht, bevor es beschädigt wurde. Snapfist sagte, dass sie die meisten Arrangements bei der Rekonstruktion beibehalten haben. Ragnok wurde offensichtlich aus dem Trophäen-Raum geworfen. Wie Snapfist es erzählt, schien der Mann geradezu schwindlig zu sein, dass der Basilisken-Kopf überlebt hat. " Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Männer und ihre Trophäen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich praktisch ohnmächtig geworden, als ich hier rein ging und dieses Ding sah!" Sie deutete auf das riesige Skelett oben. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Daphne und Harry das alleine bekämpft haben, bevor sie Teenager waren! Daphne, du hast meinen Respekt und ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass deine Eltern dies auch so sehen. Wenn nicht, bring sie hierher und bring sie durch die Eingangstür" sagte Lily mit leichtem Zittern.

Daphne errötete beim Lob der Frau. Während sie ihrem Vater gesagt hatte, dass sie einen guten Eindruck machen wollte, hatte sie nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass sie eine Chance haben würde, Harry´s Mutter zu beeindrucken. Sicher nicht so schnell. Dass Lily ihr ein Loblied sang, ohne sie auch nur aus zweiter Hand kennengelernt zu haben ... und vor allem nach dem, was ihr Vater vor kurzem gesagt hatte ... Verdammt, sie würde es vielleicht nicht vor Anfang September schaffen, wenn das so wäre. Mit wem sie sich verabreden konnte, konnte sie sich darauf freuen. "Danke, Lily", schaffte sie schließlich zu murmeln.

"Lass uns zu den anderen zurückkehren", sagte Harry. Er legte einen Arm um Hermine und zog sanft daran. "Komm schon, Mine, wir gehen in die Bibliothek."

Daphne musste ihren Mund zudecken, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, als sich die Augen der Brünetten weiteten und ihre Atmung sich verstärkte. Bevor irgendjemand von den anderen etwas sagen konnte, ging Hermine in einer Geschwindigkeit auf und ab, die Harry praktisch hinter sich her zog.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Lily beobachtete ihre Gäste mit einem kleinen Lächeln, während sie die kleine Bibliothek erkundeten. Hermine schien ein Mädchen nach ihrem eigenen Herzen zu sein, flatterte eifrig von Regal zu Regal und machte sich Notizen darüber, was sie lesen wollte und in welcher Reihenfolge. Die Brünette Hexe hatte den anderen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, obwohl sie immer noch verstohlene Blicke zu Harry warf, wenn er zu leise wurde nur um sich dann wieder den Büchern zu widmen, wenn er wieder im Gespräch mit der Gruppe war oder eine kleine Geste machte, dass schien Hermine zu befriedigen.

Fleur war jetzt viel fesselnder, da sie sich nicht damit beschäftigte, sich Sorgen um ihren ... Partner zu machen. Lily unterdrückte eine kleine Grimasse. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn nicht nur mit ihr zusammen war, sondern sich mit allen drei Mädchen gleichzeitig verabredete, war mehr als genug, um die Kopfschmerzen wiederzubeleben, mit denen sie aufgewacht war. Die französische Veela hat es sicherlich nicht leicht gemacht, diese Tatsache zu vergessen. Sie benutzte fast jede Ausrede, um Harry zu küssen oder zu berühren, und er neigte dazu, in gleicher Weise zu antworten. Fleur schien es leicht zu mögen und sie hatte definitiv Respekt vor der Fähigkeit der jungen Frau, letztes Jahr ihre eigenen Herausforderungen zu meistern, auch wenn die Details noch immer im Verborgenen lagen.

Daphne dagegen war ein Rätsel. Meistens war Daphne Greengrass eine typische Reinblut- Prinzessin mit einer hochmütigen Art und einer überlegenen Einstellung. Wenn sie sich mit den meisten traf, war sie brüsk, aber höflich und wissend, während sie immer noch respektvoll war. Doch in der Nähe von Harry veränderte sich ihr Verhalten ziemlich stark. Sie war immer noch nachdenklich und vorsichtig, aber es wurde mit offensichtlichem Humor und Verzweiflung gemildert. Der Effekt war genug, dass Lily stark an Andromeda Tonks erinnert wurde. Einer der Gründe dafür, warum sie die Frau so verehrt Frau war eine perfekte Mischung aus Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen in Reinblüter -Etikette mit der Freude und Offenheit im Umgang mit den meisten Muggel -Geborenen. Daphne schien in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich zu sein, und es war ein gutes Zeichen für die Aussichten des Mädchens in dem, was sie sowohl persönlich als auch beruflich erreichen wollte.

Tonks als direkter Kontrast war damit beschäftigt, mit Dobby darüber zu streiten, in welcher Farbe die Wände gestrichen werden sollten. Der kleine Hauself bestand darauf, dass in der Mehrheit des Herrenhauses ein goldener und roter Ton verwendet werden sollte, während Tonks versuchte, für einige Hufflepuff -Farben einzutreten. Ihre Bemühungen, ihren Standpunkt unter Beweis zu stellen, indem sie an verschiedenen Wänden standen und ihre Haare bewegten, um ihren erklärten Vorlieben zu entsprechen, waren unglaublich witzig. Völlig unpassend von richtigem Verhalten, aber das war ein großer Teil dessen, was es so lustig machte. Lily wäre beinahe vor Schock auf den Boden gefallen, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf den Kobold werfen konnte, der über Tonks 'Mätzchen lachte!

Dass Harry trotz seiner ... Geschichte ... so gute Freunde bekommen hatte, erwärmte Lily´s Herz. Es bewies, dass Harry immer noch ihr süßer kleiner Junge war, auch wenn das nicht ganz so wörtlich war wie früher.

Ein tiefes Klopfen ertönte durch die Halle, gefolgt von einem erbärmlichen Schrei des Entsetzens. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür der Bibliothek, während Lily nur die Augen verdrehte. "Wir sind in der Bibliothek, Sirius!" Sie schrie. "Hör auf mit Mr. Skelly zu spielen und komm rein!"

"Hey, das Ding ist gruselig!" kam Sirius schmollend herein und Remus folgte dicht hinter ihm. Während Sirius es offensichtlich gespielt hatte, sah Moony ziemlich blass aus. Lily konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Mann sich ein bisschen winden sollte. Sicher, er hatte sie nicht verraten, Shiva hatte das geklärt, aber er hatte sich immer noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, Harry zu kontaktieren, bevor die Situation ihm aufgezwungen wurde. Während sie respektierte, dass er Änderungen in seinem Leben vorgenommen hatte, würde sie ihm keine Freikarte geben, bis sie sicher war, dass er diesen Pass verdient hatte.

"War das Zischen zu viel?" Fragte Harry unschuldig. Lily kicherte. Vielleicht konnten einige der anderen sagen, ob er wirklich fragte oder neckte, aber sie konnte es nicht deuten. "Ich wollte es ursprünglich dort hängen lassen, aber als die Kobolde sagten, dass sie es ein bisschen animieren könnten, habe ich es vielleicht ein wenig mit den Effekten übertrieben."

Tonks Haare und der größte Teil ihres Körpers wurden grün, und ihre Zunge wurde zu einer gespaltenen Schlangenzunge. _"Ich sehe meinen großen Bruder als Perfekt an ."  
_  
Jeder einzelne Bewohner des Hauses drehte sich zu Tonks um, die nur alle anstarrten. Es dauerte ganze zehn Sekunden, bis alle ihre Seiten festhielten und ihre Augen von ihrem Lachen abwischten. Tonks grinste, verbeugte sich und verwandelte sich wieder in ihre normale Form. "Oh Mann, Leute. Danke."

Als sich die Leute endlich beruhigt hatten, bewegte sich Sirius, um Lily warm zu umarmen. "Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Lily. Ich habe dich vermisst."

"Nun, ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich dich auch vermisst habe, aber ...", sagte sie achselzuckend und gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln zurück.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe früher mit dir geredet. Ich kenne die Grundlagen. Schau doch auf die helle Seite, Lily, wenigstens bist du immer noch verrückt, Junge!"

Sie schnaubte und schüttelte genüsslich ihren Kopf, während Remus mit einem Seufzen vortrat. "Sirius, während das wahr sein kann, gibt es wahrscheinlich ein viel besseren Weg, es zu sagen. Hallo, Lily. Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass du meine Entschuldigung dafür akzeptierst, dass ich nicht mehr für Harry getan habe, obwohl ich es hätte tun können. Ich wurde eher mit meinem schlechten Benehmen beschäftigt, wohl verdient und während ich die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann, kann ich versuchen, in Zukunft dafür zu büßen."

Lily´s Augen verengten sich, als sie seine Gesichtszüge absuchte. Er schien echt zu sein und dass er das Gefühl frei angeboten hatte, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance gehabt hatte, in ihn Geistig einzudringen, war etwas ... Langsam nickte sie und zog ihn in eine sehr kurze Umarmung. "Achte darauf, dass du es in Zukunft bei meiner Familie richtig machst. Remus und wir sind okay. Tanze aber wieder aus der Reihe und ich werde nicht so nett sein."

Shiva stöhnte. "Ugh, Remus, mach ihr nichts vor. Ich hatte es schwer genug, sie davon abzuhalten, Lockhart und Dumbledore zu suchen. Du magst ein Werwolf sein, aber du bist immer noch viel leichter zu finden als diese beiden. "

"Eigentlich ist Flophart leicht zu finden. Er ist immer noch in St. Mungos", sagte Daphne lässig. "Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht haben, wieder nach Essen und Toilettenausflügen zu fragen. Wenn Lily ihn ein bisschen foltern will, bin ich dafür. Ich kann dir sogar sein Zimmer zeigen."

Hermine hielt bei ihrer Inspektion eines der Regale inne und spähte neugierig zu Daphne. "Oh wirklich? Daphne, hast du den Mann besucht?"

"Nun, er hat vielleicht ein starken Juckreiz an ziemlich unbequemen Stellen entwickelt, während ich nach anderen Patienten suchte. Ein paar Mal. Dass er nicht wirklich erklären kann, was das Problem ist ... war leider unglücklich", sagte die Slytherin mit einem bösen Grinsen . Hermine schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, obwohl sie anscheinend keine wirklichen Probleme mit den Handlungen ihrer Freundin hatte.

Lily kicherte und beäugte das Mädchen anerkennend. Daphne hatte sicherlich eine rachsüchtige Seite. "Nun, das trägt sicherlich dazu bei, mein Bedürfnis nach Gerechtigkeit zu verringern. Obwohl ich vielleicht einige Besuche machen und einige meiner experimentelleren Tränke an ihm ausprobieren muss." Sie grinste breit.

Snapfist stand auf und sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. "Ich verstehe, warum sie so einen guten Ruf bei der Kobold-Nation haben, Mrs. Potter. Wenn wir nicht auf mehr warten, sollten wir vielleicht die Tour beginnen?"

"Sicher. Gehen sie voran, Verlies-Manager."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die Gruppe ging wieder durch die Eingangshalle, in Richtung Ostflügel, als das Basilisk-Skelett an der Tür zischte und ein Glockenschlag ertönte. Harry seufzte genervt. "Das ist das Signal, dass sich jemand nähert, der keine feindselige Absicht gegen irgendeinen der Leute hat, die in die Schutzzauber eingebunden sind. Gebt mir eine Sekunde, um zu sehen, wer es ist."

Daphne schnaufte genervt und bewegte sich, um ihm zu folgen. "Es ist durchaus möglich, dass es mein Vater ist. Er war ziemlich ... energisch heute Morgen und es würde sicherlich seinen Charakter entsprechen, vorbeizukommen, sich vorzustellen und zu sehen, wie die Dinge liefen. Ich werde ihn loswerden, wenn er es ist."

Harry öffnete die Tür und blinzelte überrascht, als zwei Auroren gerade vor die Tür traten. "Ähm, hallo?" Er erkannte Dawlish, aber während der andere ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, konnte er dem Gesicht keinen Namen zu ordnen.

"Mr. Potter", sagte Dawlish mit seinem Gesicht, das fest in einen Ausdruck zwischen Ekel und Angst eingebettet war. "Wir sind wegen der Abscheulichkeit hier. Bitte, gehen Sie zur Seite."

"Abscheulichkeit?" Fragte Harry und sah zu Daphne, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und seine Verwirrung widerspiegelte. "Äh, ich weiß, dass das Skelett ein bisschen viel ist, aber ich würde es nicht als Abscheulichkeit bezeichnen. Das scheint ziemlich hart zu sein."

Der zweite Auror trat stirnrunzelnd vor. "Skelett? Ihr habt es also schon getötet!?"

"Yeeeaaaah", sagte Harry langsam, als würde er mit Kindern sprechen. "Das waren wirklich große Neuigkeiten vor zwei Jahren ... Daphne und ich haben den Basilisken getötet und er hängt hier ... was für ein Skelett haben sie wohl gemeint?"

"Harry? Entweder lade sie ein oder sperre sie aus. Ich will den Rest dieses Ortes sehen", rief Lily.

Beide Auroren erstarrten. "Es lebt!" Schrie Dawlish. "Savage, beschütze die Kinder, ich werde die Kreatur vernichten!" Dawlish und Savage zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und hatten Zeit, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, bevor sie stumm nach vorne blickten.

Harry und Daphne waren Rücken an Rücken vor den beiden Auroren, die die Tür blockierten. Beide Teenager hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf jeweils einen Auroren gerichtet. Harry hatte seine linke Hand mit ausgestreckter Hand zurück gezogen, das Knockback-Tattoo leuchtete leicht, was dem Boomstone-Tattoo entsprach, das auf seiner Hand leuchtete und seinen Zauberstab umklammerte. Daphne wiederum hatte irgendwo einen Frost-Runenstein gezogen und hielt ihn in ihrer Hand fest. Harry wurde vorsichtig positioniert, sodass die Haut an seiner rechten Hand gegen Daphne linke Seite streifte, für den Fall, dass er den Boomstone benutzen musste. Um ihr Image der unaufhaltsamen Badasses hilfreich zu erhöhen, hob Mr. Skelly den Kopf hinter ihnen und riss sein Maul auf, wobei sie ein sehr lautes Zischen ausstieß.

"Legt eure Zauberstäbe hin und tretet von der Tür zurück", sagte Harry bemerkenswert ruhig und überlegte, wie sehr er diese beiden Idioten verfluchen wollte.

"In diesem Haushalt gibt es keine Nekromantischen Abscheulichkeiten, Auroren." Daphne sagte, dass alle Witze verschwunden waren und ihre Stimme klang eisig. "Ich empfehle Ihnen, sich sofort zu verabschieden, bevor es zu einem Missverständnis kommt. Sie sind gerade dabei, mit falschen Begründungen in das Potter Manor einzudringen. Sie haben keinen Haftbefehl. Direktorin Amelia Bones hätte das im Keim erstickt. Der Leiter der Auroren Scrimgeour wurde auch bereits über Lily Potters Rückkehr informiert, also hat er dies auch nicht genehmigt. "

Die Ecke von Harry´s Lippe zuckte, als er Dawlish sichtbar schlucken sah. Savage spottete nur. "Aus dem Weg Kinder. Sie sind offensichtlich von jemandem verwirrt worden."

Harry knurrte und Daphne s Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Bevor einer der beiden handeln konnte, trat der Rest der Gruppe hinter ihnen mit Lily in die Front. "Ich bin jetzt eine nekromantische Abscheulichkeit? Nun, ich sollte mich eigentlich nicht allzu sehr darüber wundern. Sollte ich auch verfallen und faul sein?

Dawlish starrte auf die sarkastischen Kommentare und sein Zauberstab sank leicht. Savage jedoch verlagerte sein Ziel, um über Harry´s Schulter zu zeigen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zu einem Zauberspruch, als er von seinen Füßen geworfen wurde. Harry´s entwaffnender Zauber traf den Mann zur gleichen Zeit, als sein Knockback gegen seine Brust knallte. Daphnes Ganzkörperklammerfluch traf ihn kaum eine halbe Sekunde später. Beide Teenager drehten sich zu Dawlish mit ihren Zauberstäben, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, zu bemerken, wer hinter ihnen einen Schild aufgezogen hatte. "Ihr Zug, Auror Dawlish", sagte Harry leise.

Dawlish hob langsam eine Hand und senkte seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er ihn nicht umhüllte. "Ich muss ... es in Gewahrsam nehmen, Lord Potter. Nekromantie ist die einzige Erklärung hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie es sie betrügt oder wer es kontrolliert, aber ich verspreche ihnen, dass wir es herausfinden und jagen werden."

Harry hörte das Geräusch einer Hand, die sich jemand ins Gesicht schlug, obwohl er nur stöhnte. "Haben sie eine einzige Sache von dem gehört, die wir Ihnen gesagt haben? Haben sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, den Artikel in der Zeitung zu lesen, oder sind die durchgedreht, nachdem Sie die Schlagzeile gelesen haben?"

Der schuldige Gesichtsausdruck des Aurors war eine ausreichende Antwort. Daphne funkelte ihn an. "Lasst mich diesem Fall für euch zusammenfassen. Lily Potter war in einem Zustand des tiefen verzauberten Schlafes, während sie Harry Potter´s Schutz erweiterte. Da die spezifischen Voraussetzungen, um diese Verzauberung zu brechen, zuvor nur dank eines ignorierten Testaments unerfüllt waren, wurde der Zauber nun gebrochen. Lily Potter ist nie gestorben, sie hat einfach geschlafen. Ihr Status wurde von zwei verschiedenen lizenzierten Heilern, drei Oberhäuptern alter Häuser und der Direktorin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung bestätigt."

"Jetzt nehmen Sie ihren Partner und verschwinden von meinen Grund und Boden!" Harry hörte auf zu schreien.

"Ich übernehme es von hier an, Lord Potter", sagte Amelia Bones, als sie den Pfad entlang ging. "Tonks, danke, dass du angerufen hast. Ich sehe, wir haben hier ein paar Probleme." Sie hielt inne, als sie bei Savage anhielt. Eine Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs ließ den Mann neben Dawlish vor ihr stehen, obwohl er immer noch von der Körperklammer betroffen war. "Dawlish, erkläre das."

Dawlish´s Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als er über seine Worte stolperte. "Ma'am, Savage und ich haben heute Morgen den Artikel im Klitterer auf Proudfoot´s Schreibtisch gesehen. Wir ... nun, es ist nur natürlich, bei einer Wiederbelebung Nekromantie oder andere Dunkle Magie anzunehmen! Wir wollten seit dem keine Zeit verschwenden, wer weiß, was jemand mit Harry Potter durch diese Kreatur anstellen würde, der keine Moral hat ... "

Lily hob ihre Hand von Harry und Daphne. "Sie haben sich angehört, als hätten sie versucht, die Teenager zu beschützen. Zumindest klang es so", sagte sie jovial. Harry wollte unter diesen Umständen frustriert sein, weil sie scherzte, aber wenn sie so etwas wie er war, wusste er, dass sie es wahrscheinlich in einer bewussten Anstrengung tat, um nicht ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

"Was werde ich mit euch beiden machen?" Bones seufzte. "Unbezahlter Urlaub für eine Woche. Bezahlter Urlaub für eine weitere Woche danach. Beide gehen dann zurück durch die letzten drei Monate des Auroren- Trainingprogramms. Savage, während dies technisch dein erstes Vergehen ist, hat das deine allgemeine Einstellung besonders stark gemindert. In Bezug auf Sicherheit und Ablauf. Dawlish ... Merlin verdammt, Dawlish! Du bist ein guter Auror, wenn du dir den Kopf aus dem Arsch ziehen kannst und wir brauchen jetzt mehr den je gute Auroren! Die Initiative ist gut und lobenswert, aber wir prüfen die Fakten aus einem bestimmten Grund! " Sie winkte wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab und der Zauber, der Savage hielt, fiel. Er fuhr fort, seinen Kopf in Schande geneigt zu halten. "Verschwindet von hier."

Die beiden Auroren eilten vom Grundstück und Bones wandte sich seufzend der Gruppe zu. "Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Lily ... äh, ich werde sofort mit meiner Abteilung sprechen, um sicherzustellen, dass das nicht wieder passiert. Es war geplant, bevor alle für den Tag nach Hause gegangen sind. Es tut mir leid für die Störung." Sie wollte sich umdrehen, hielt aber inne und schüttelte ihren Kopf über Harry und Daphne, die endlich ihre Zauberstäbe verstaut hatten und sich ein wenig voneinander entfernten. "Ich habe gesehen, wie Dawlish gegen einen Werwolf antrat, während er sich verwandelte und er kam nicht ins Schwitzen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr ihm angetan habt, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr euch unseren Reihen anschließt, wenn ihr euren Abschluss macht."

Als Amelia die Einfahrt hinunter ging, knallte Harry die Haustür zu und runzelte die Stirn. "Sie hatten offensichtlich eine feindliche Absicht, zumindest gegenüber ... Lily. Warum zur Hölle haben die Schutzzauber nichts ausgelöst?" fragte er laut und runzelte die Stirn.

Shiva legte eine sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie. "Sie ist nicht in sie eingebunden, Kid. Wir würden das machen, wenn wir zum Anker kommen. Niemand hat in der halben Stunde, die wir hier sind, einen Angriff erwartet."

Harry´s finsterer Blick vertiefte sich weiter, aber Hermine bewegte sich vorwärts, um seine Wange zu küssen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. "Das war ziemlich beeindruckend, Harry. Ich glaube, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass Daphne eine gute Partie für dich und eine gleichwertige Partnerin im Kampf wäre. Das ist der Beweis, den du brauchst."

Tonks gab ihnen einen Daumen hoch mit ihren Haaren eine Mischung zwischen Smaragdgrün und Scharlachrot. Harry, fuhr sich abgelenkt mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schnaufte.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich persönlich dazu gekommen bin!" Sagte Snapfist, klatschte in die Hände und lächelte. "Kommt, lass uns zuerst zu diesem Anker der Schutzzauber gehen."

Als die Gruppe sich bewegte um Snapfist zu folgen, bemerkte Harry wie Lily Daphne beobachtete und dem Mädchen ein bestätigendes Nicken gab.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Kurz nachdem die Manor-Tour zu Ende gegangen war, hatte die Gruppe zusammen mit allen anderen außer Hermine, Fleur und Tonks zu Abend gegessen. Lily fand es etwas schwer zu ignorieren, dass alle drei Mädchen im Schlafzimmer ihres Sohnes wohnten. Egal, wie viele Versicherungen sie erhalten hatte, dass dies nichts Neues war, es änderte nichts daran, dass er viel zu jung wirkte.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich und benutzte ihr Butterbier, um ein Bild eines jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchens auf dem Tisch in der Nähe zu begrüßen. "Ganz schön Heuchlerisch von mir, nicht wahr, Marlene? Ich habe mit 15 mit dir geschlafen und jetzt bin ich wütend auf meinen Sohn, weil er das Gleiche gemacht hat. Ich denke, es ist anders, wenn sie unsere eigenen Kinder sind." Lily runzelte die Stirn und leerte ihren Drink. Marlene war nur wenige Wochen vor Lily und James gestorben. Während ihre Affäre nicht lange gedauert hatte, waren sie seither Freunde geblieben und ihr Tod hatte ziemlich wehgetan. Dass Marlenes gesamte Familie zur selben Zeit ausgelöscht worden war, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Lily wandte sich von dem Bild ab und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Harry hatte das Schlafzimmer angeboten, aber sie hatte ihn abgelehnt. Dieser Raum sollte für den Hausherren bestimmt sein und sie war für diese Position nicht mehr geeignet. Zugegeben, sie hatte sich nie für die Stelle qualifiziert. James 'Eltern waren bei dem gleichen Angriff ums Leben gekommen, der das Manor zerstörte, so dass sie vor diesem Morgen noch nie einen Fuß in den Raum gesetzt hatte. Es war einfach Harry dies zu überlassen. Die größeren Zimmer würden seine Unterbringung zumindest erleichtern.

Der Flur teilte sich und anstatt sich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu wenden, fand Lily sich in eine andere Richtung begeben. Sie blieb vor James 'altem Zimmer stehen. Langsam, mit einem leichten Zittern, schob Lily die Tür auf und ging hinein. Die Kobolde waren in der Tat gründlich gewesen. Wenn nichts anderes im Haus dieses Zimmer klargemacht hatte, wem das Haus gehörte, so tat es dieser Raum. Es gab noch einige der Bilder und Poster, die James an den gleichen Stellen aufgehängt hatte. Ihr alter Versuch, eine Decke zu stricken, war über die Rückenlehne des Stuhls gezogen, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Die Laken des Bettes hatten die selbe Kombination aus leuchtendem Rot, flammendem Gold und einen flatterndem Schnatz.

Lily setzte sich auf das Bett und zog einen kleinen Bären vom Beistelltisch. Sie hatte den gekauft, als sie herausfand, dass sie schwanger war. Jedes Kind mochte Bären und während ausgestopfte Drachen die bevorzugte Option unter magischen Familien waren, wollte sie, dass ihr Kind mit einer Verbindung zur Muggel- Welt aufwuchs. Harry war mit dieser Verbindung aufgewachsen. Er war mit Petunia aufgewachsen. Mit der gleichen Frau, die mehrmals angegeben hatte, dass er sterben sollte, bevor er geboren wurde. Mit der Tante, die ihn in einen Schrank gestopft hatte, weil er etwas Besonderes war und sie es nicht war. Ihr Sohn war völlig allein aufgewachsen, weil sie und James zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen waren, sich die Mühe zu machen, den Leuten zu erzählen, wie ihre Forschung voranschreitet.

Alles kam hoch, was sie rücksichtslos unterdrückt hatte, seit sie ihre Augen geöffnet und einen Sarg entsprang. Lily drückte den Bären an ihre Brust, drückte ihre Augen zu und fing an zu schluchzen. Ihr Atem stockte und ihre Arme zitterten. Sie konnte das nicht beheben. Sie konnte nichts reparieren. Sie hatte ihren Sohn in die Hölle verdammt, während sie versuchte, ihn zu retten. Wie sollte sie das rechtfertigen?

Lily registrierte kaum, das sich ein weicher Arm um ihre Schultern legte und ihren Kopf nach unten zog, um auf einer Schulter zu ruhen. Sie konnte nur noch stärker weinen und den Bären enger zusammendrücken. "Shh, es ist okay", sagte eine leise Stimme. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und weinte weiter. "Lass es raus. Harry macht das Gleiche. Du kannst diesen Scheiß nicht ewig verdrängen, weil es immer schlimmer wird."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Sohnes hielt Lily wieder den Atem an. Sie versuchte energisch zurückzuweichen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihn allein gelassen!" Sie rief. "Ich habe ihn jahrelang allein gelassen!"

"Du hast ihn gerettet." Lily schaffte es schließlich, genug zusammenhängende Gedanken zusammen zu ziehen, um zu erkennen, dass Shiva diejenige war, die sie festhielt und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. "Hatte er am Ende eine beschissene Kindheit? Ja. Das liegt nicht an dir, Lily. Wir haben dein Testament und das deines Ehemanns gelesen. Harry macht dir überhaupt keine Vorwürfe, dass er bei den Dursley´s leben musste. Euer letzter Wille wurde komplett ignoriert."

"Es ist egal! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich wusste, welche fanatischen Ärsche die Magische Welt erschaffen hat. Ich habe genug über sie geredet, um zu erkennen, dass es wahrscheinlich passieren würde! Ich hätte jemandem erzählen sollen, was ich zu tun versuchte! Ich hätte es jemandem sagen sollen, so dass ich ihn hätte aufziehen können! " Lily gab es auf, versuchte sich zu entfernen und sank in Shiva´s Umarmung zurück. "Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, James verstehen zu lassen, warum ich so entschlossen war. Warum ich mich auf diesen Kurs eingelassen hatte. Warum konnte ich mir keine anderen Forschungen leisten? Warum ich versuchte, keine Merlin verdammte Märtyrerin zu sein! Wir haben es aufgegeben, die Positionen des anderen zu verstehen! Ich habe alles ignoriert, außer es zu beenden! Ich habe nichts erklärt! "

"Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast", sagte Shiva leise. Die völlige Inkongruenz dieser Aussage riss Lily aus ihrem Schluchzen. Sie zog sich zurück und starrte die andere Frau mit großen Augen an. "Ich meine nicht, dass ich froh bin, dass Harry so aufgewachsen ist oder dass du seit einem Jahrzehnt in der Stasis gefangen warst. Ich meine, ich bin froh, dass du es rechtzeitig geschafft hast. Hättest du es nicht geschafft. Wäre dein Sohn gestorben, Lily. Du hast ihn gerettet. Du hast ihm eine Chance gegeben. Ich habe seine Wunden geflickt, aber ich hätte ihn nie getroffen, wenn du ihn nicht vorher gerettet hättest." Shiva lächelte und umarmte Lily. Diesmal war es statt einer tröstenden Umarmung eine dankbare. "Ich liebe diesen Jungen, als wäre er mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut und ich kann dir nicht genug dafür danken, dass er lang genug gelebt hat, dass ich ihn treffen konnte."

Lily fing wieder an zu weinen und sie klammerte sich fester an Shiva. Sie hatte es vorher nicht aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, aber die Professorin hatte Recht. Wenn sie aufgehört hätte daran zu arbeiten, gab es eine gute Chance, dass sie nicht bereit gewesen wäre, als Voldemort vor ihrer Haustür auftauchte. Harry´s Leben war hart gewesen ... aber Shiva hatte Recht. Er war am Leben. Und sie konnte alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um sicherzustellen, dass sie all die Jahre wieder gut machte, die sie mit ihm verpasst hatte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Severus Snape begab sich ohne sein übliches Grinsen zum Frühstück und Morgentee. Dumbledore war lange genug entfernt worden, so dass Snape die Vorteile sah, einen seiner Meister für immer verloren zu haben. Bones war eine knallharte Schlampe, die kein Geheimnis daraus machte, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, aber sie war fair und offen mit ihren Erklärungen und Anweisungen; zwei Dinge, die Dumbledore nie gewesen war. Um alles noch besser zu machen, hatte der Idiot Lucius es geschafft, dass Narzissa abgehauen ist! Obwohl sie nicht in der Lage war, die Finanzen des Mannes tief einzudämmen, war das Geld, das sie eingenommen hatte, ziemlich beeindruckend und Gerüchte kamen auf, dass Black in ihrem Namen eine Scheidung einreichen würde wegen _"Vertragsverletzung"_ , und eine beträchtliche Mitgift zurückfordert. Das Missfallen des Dunklen Lords konzentrierte sich auf Lucius, der Severus in der Zwischenzeit frei gab, um zu tun, was er wollte. Alles in allem war es ein ausgezeichneter Start in die Sommermonate.

Er öffnete die Zeitung von gestern, um zu sehen, was für eine amüsante Anekdote die verrückten Lovegood´s diesmal hatten. Den Artikel über Voldemort´s Rückkehr zu lesen war ziemlich enttäuschend, da es keine Verschönerungen oder Verschwörungstheorien gab. Er ging weiter, um unter der Falte zu lesen. Die Überschrift des Artikels wurde bei seinem ersten Durchgang kaum registriert.

 _ **Lily Potter's Wunderbare Auferstehung! Ein Schutzritual, das dank der Misswirtschaft des Zaubergamot´s schief gelaufen ist**_

 _ **Geschrieben von: Luna Lovegood**_

 _Viele von ihnen denken, dass es ein Scherzartikel ist. Wie im ersten Abschnitt gesagt wurde, ist es keiner. Sie haben richtig gelesen. Lily Potter hat das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, nachdem sie fast 14 Jahre lang in einem verzauberten Schlaf verharrte. Sie -_

Snape spuckte den Tee aus, den er trank, während er auf die Zeitung vor ihm starrte. Er bewegte sich so schnell, dass der Tisch nach hinten prallte. Er stürzte nach vorn und ergriff den Klitterer, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Hastig fing er an, das Ganze zu lesen.

 _Sie wurde in der Nacht von Voldemort´s Angriff auf den Potter-Haushalt in Godrics Hollow zunächst in den magischen Schlaf gezwungen. Der Dunkle Lord vollendete unwissentlich die letzte Komponente eines alten Rituals, das es Mrs. Potter ermöglichte, die natürlichen Abwehrkräfte ihres Sohnes zu stärken. Dies führte direkt zu Voldemort´s erster Niederlage. Das letzte Segment, nachdem die Gefahr vorüber war, war, dass der junge Harry Potter mit seiner schlummernden Mutter in Kontakt kam, die Verstärkung zurückgab und ihr erlaubte aufzuwachen._

 _In einer tragischen Reihe von Ereignissen geschah dies nie. Der damalige Großmeister, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, versiegelte das Testament, das diesen Schritt des Rituals erklärte und weigerte sich, das Ritual zu vollenden. Es ist unbekannt, ob Dumbledore diesen Schritt unternommen hat, um die wahren Verzweigungen zu kennen oder nicht, aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass er seine Grenzen in diesem Fall weit überschritten hat. Indem er die letzten Bedingungen von James und Lily Potter´s Testamente ignorierte, führte Albus Dumbledore dazu, dass eine gesunde, wenn auch nicht reagierende Frau über ein Jahrzehnt lang am Leben blieb._

 _Nach dem kürzlichen Abschluss des Trimagischen Turniers und der Rückkehr von Tom Vorlost Riddle fühlte Harry Potter, dass es angemessen war, den letzten Wünschen seiner Eltern zu folgen. Als Mr. Potter und alle anderen Anwesenden zugegen waren, waren sie ziemlich überrascht, den längst überfälligen Abschluss des ursprünglichen Rituals und die Wiederbelebung von Lily Potter zu beobachten. Sie wurde seitdem von mehreren zertifizierten Heilern untersucht und ihr wurde beste Gesundheit bescheinigt. Die Direktorin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hat auch den Status von Mrs. Potter bestätigt: "Es gibt überhaupt keine Beweise für Dunkle Magie. Während Mrs. Potter sich nicht an das genaue Ritual erinnert, das sie benutzt hat, ist es offensichtlich, dass dies der Fall von Familien-Magie war und wahrscheinlich nicht mit Außenstehenden geteilt werden kann. Mrs. Potters Überleben ist sicherlich unerwartet, aber seltene und ungewöhnliche Lichtmagie sollte nicht mit Dunkler Magie verwechselt werden."_

 _Mrs. Potter erholt sich gerade von ihrer verlorenen Zeit mit ihrer verbleibenden Familie. Jegliche Anfragen bezüglich ihres aktuellen Gesundheitszustandes und Status können autorisiert werden, entweder durch Mitarbeiter des Klitterer´s oder durch Madame Bones._

Snapes Hände zitterten, als er den Artikel beendete. "Es ist ein Trick. Es muss ein Trick sein. Ich hielt ihren Körper. Sie war tot. Ich weiß, dass sie tot war!" Er stand so schnell auf, dass der Küchentisch sich umdrehte. Snape rannte zur Tür und nahm sich gerade genug Zeit, um seine Jacke zu ergreifen, bevor er weit genug von seinem Grundstück rannte, um zu apparieren. Er bemerkte überhaupt nicht, als er im Dursley Haushalt ankam und ein paar Haare über seinem linken Ohr verpasste. Er ging zur Tür und klopfte zweimal. Er wartete einen Moment und klopfte erneut an. Er wartete weniger als eine Sekunde und klopfte erneut. Und wieder. Und wieder. Seine Hand wurde für einen weiteren Schlag angehoben, als sich die Tür öffnete und Snape´s Faust kollidierte beinahe mit der Frau mit dem Pferdegesicht anstatt mit dem Holz.

Als sie sich zurücklehnte und dem höchsten Drang, Petunia Dursley, geb. Evans, zu verfluchen, unterdrückte, ergriff Snape einen zitternden Atemzug. "Ist sie hier? Ich muss sie sehen."

"Ich kenne dich ...", sagte Petunia und ihre Augen verengten sich. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich einige Momente später zu einer Grimasse. "Snake, etwas. Snape, das war´s. Snake Snape. Was willst du? Der Junge war seit Sommerbeginn letztes Jahr nicht hier. Er wird jetzt nie zurückkehren, Gott sei Dank. Wir wollen nichts mehr mit deiner Art zu tun haben!"

Snape´s Fäuste ballten sich und er schaffte es nur kaum seinen Zauberstab auf die hartnäckige Hündin zu ziehen, die genauso schrecklich war wie er sich erinnerte. "Harry Potter ist mir egal! Ich möchte Lily sehen, du unzüchtige Frau!"

Petunia schnaubte und wollte die Tür schließen. "Dann probier es doch mal auf den Friedhof. Falls du nicht gehört hast, diese Frau ist vor vierzehn Jahren gestorben. Falls Leute wie du, überhaupt Friedhöfe benutzt." Die Tür schlug zu.

Snape knurrte und drehte sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte. Er landete in der Gasse in der Nähe von Babbling´s Wohnung, minus ein paar Haare mehr von seinem rechten Schuh. Er kannte die Adresse seiner Kollegin durch die Arbeit in der Schule, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem letzten Status bezüglich des Potter-Sprosses. Er war niemals so dankbar wie jetzt, als Snape um die Ecke lief und die Stufen hinaufstieg, die an seinem unausgewogenen rechten Bein immer leicht stolperten. Snape sah die Verzögerung finster an. Er war dumm gewesen, zuerst Petunia aufzusuchen. Natürlich würde Lily diese Frau niemals aufsuchen! Sie wäre zu ihrem Sohn gegangen.

Er hielt vor der Tür und begann ununterbrochen zu klopfen. Als nach fast dreißig Sekunden niemand reagierte, wollte er gerade anfangen erneut zu klopfen und Zaubersprüche an die Tür zu werfen. Bevor er damit anfangen konnte, öffnete sich die Wohnung auf der anderen Seite der Halle, als ein genervter Mann seinen Kopf herausstieß. "Können sie den Krach unterlassen? Einige von uns versuchen hier zu schlafen."

"Ich muss in diese Wohnung. Es ist extrem dringend", knurrte Snape.

"Nun, wenn es nicht brennt, komm zurück, wenn sie zu Hause sind, Idiot."

Snape erstarrte. "Du weißt, dass sie weg sind? Wo sind sie hin?"

"Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Wir sind keine Freunde. Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie die Frauen und ihr Kind gestern Morgen mit ihrem Freund aufgebrochen sind und nie wieder zurückkamen. Jetzt hör auf an die verdammte Tür zu klopfen und geh weg, bevor ich die Polizei wegen Ruhestörung rufe!"

Eine andere Tür knallte in Snape´s Gesicht und seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem Knurren. Wo würden sie sein … Potter Manor.

Snape rannte in die Gasse hinunter, stolperte über weitere Treppen und apparierte erneut. Diesmal verlor er ein wenig am Ende seiner Roben und mehr Haare über seinem linken Ohr. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, langsamer zu werden und rannte zur Haustür. Ein schwaches Zischen ertönte über die Barriere seines Fortschritts hinaus, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er fing an, unaufhörlich an der Tür zu schlagen. Seine Jacke war nur zur Hälfte angezogen, und sie flatterte so heftig, dass sie mit dumpfen Schlägen in die Tür knallte, nachdem seine Fäuste gelandet waren. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, öffnete sich die Tür und der Potter-Spross starrte ihn an.

"Snape?" Fragte Potter verwirrt. Er rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. "Das ist ein seltsamer Traum."

"Du träumst nicht, du Schwachkopf." knurrte Snape. "Wo ist sie? Ich muss sie sehen. Ist sie hier?!"

Potter runzelte die Stirn und stand gerader, die meiste Müdigkeit in seinem Blick wechselte sich mit Ärger. "Oh, natürlich bist du wegen meiner Mutter da. Endlich hast du die Zeitung gelesen, hm, Snape?" Potter runzelte die Stirn und funkelte ihn an. "Sie schläft gerade. Komm zu einer anständigen Stunde zurück."

"Lass mich sie jetzt sehen", knurrte Snape.

Potter´s finsterer Blick verwandelte sich in ein schiefes Grinsen. "Schön auf der anderen Seite der Dinge zu sein, nicht wahr?" Der Blick des Jungen nahm Snape´s Aussehen auf und er stöhnte. "Zum Glück bin ich nicht so grausam wie du. Warte in der Lobby. Ich werde nachsehen, ob sie wach ist und interessiert ist, mit dir zu reden. Wenn nicht, musst du versprechen, zu gehen und abzuwarten, bis sie mit dir Kontakt aufnimmt. Deal? "

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich, aber er nickte kurz. Es würde ihn wenigstens in das Manor bringen. Er wusste, dass sie bereit wäre, mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war Lily. Lily war immer bereit zuzuhören.

Potter zog die Tür weit auf und bedeutete ihm, hinein zu gehen. Snape machte einen einzigen Schritt über die Schwelle hinaus und erstarrte fast, als sich ein riesiger Skelett-Schlangenkopf mit weit offenem Kiefer auf seinem Weg zischte. Potter´s Kichern folgte kurz danach. Snape drehte sich um und starrte den Rücken des Jungen an, als er das Zimmer verließ, während das Basilisk-Skelett wieder an die Decke rutschte.

Snape sah auf seine Kleidung und bemerkte zum ersten Mal seinen Mangel an Anstand. Mit einem Zucken zog er seine Jacke auf seinen anderen Arm und band die Schnürsenkel an seinem linken Schuh fest, bevor er sein Hemd einsteckte. Er versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, was er mit seinem rechten Schuh tun konnte, als Schritte in der Halle erklangen. Er gab seine aktuellen Versuche zur Schadenskontrolle auf und richtete seine Augen auf.

In der Mitte eines der Flure stand eine Vision von Schönheit. Ihr rotes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Kleidung war der gleiche Stil, den sie immer bevorzugte, eine Linie zwischen Magie und Muggel. Ihre Arme waren auf die typische Art und Weise verschränkt, auf die sie sich immer eingelassen hatte, wenn sie sich über jemanden ärgerte und ihr Gesicht in der Maske lag, die er nie ganz hatte lesen können. Es war wahr ... _Lily Potter lebte_!

"Lily ...", sagte Snape, trat vor und seine Stimme war voller Emotionen.

Lily´s Augen verengten sich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Die Stimme, die aus diesen perfekten Lippen ausstieß, war kalt und angeekelt. "Severus. Du hast eine Menge Nerven, hier so aufzutauchen. Was willst du nur?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Paracela Fulcanelli stand von ihrem wöchentlichen Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore auf. "Nun", sagte sie, "danke, dass du uns endlich von dem Ding mit dem Ring erzählt hast. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so besessen bist. Du verstehst nicht, was ich verpasse, wenn ich so lange mit dir rede, oder? Ich habe drei verschiedene Autogrammstunden verpasst, um diesen Dialog zu führen!" Albus runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu antworten. Die frustrierende Frau hatte ihn Stumm gezaubert, sobald sie aufgestanden war, also kam nichts heraus. "Was auch immer, du verdienst eine Belohnung dafür, dass du deine Geschichte beendet hast. Wie wäre es mit einer Zeitung, Albus? Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist verzaubert, so dass es nur wie eine Muggel -Boulevardzeitung aussieht, wenn es jemand nicht magisches betrachtet. Ebenso Squibs. Du bist dank ein bisschen sympathischer Magie ausgenommen. Viel Spaß. Mir hat besonders der zweite Artikel auf der Titelseite gefallen." Paracela gab ein böses kleines Grinsen von sich, das Albus 'Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Sie verließ die Zeitung und ging lachend vor sich hin.

Albus runzelte die Stirn und hob die Ausgabe des Klitterer´s auf, um zu sehen, was so schlimm sein konnte, dass Perenelle es für angebracht hielt, ihn zu quälen. Er überflog den Artikel über Voldemort. Nicht überraschend und übereinstimmend, was Harry zuvor mit ein paar zusätzlichen Details gesagt hatte. Der zweite Artikel brachte jeden Muskel in Albus 'Körper zum Einfrieren.

 _ **Lily Potter lebte.**_

Er las den Artikel noch einmal.

Er las den Artikel ein drittes Mal.

Alle Farbe wich aus Albus Gesicht. "Er hat es endlich geschafft", flüsterte Albus und bemerkte, dass er wieder seine Stimme benutzen konnte. "Harry hat die Grenzen, die selbst Voldemort zu überwinden fürchtete, durchbrochen. Ich wusste, dass er gestoppt werden musste, bevor das Schlimmste passieren konnte und jetzt ... das ?! Die Schafe glauben, dass es auch eine gute Sache ist?! Harry war meisterhaft in seinem Erwerb von So einer mächtigen Jungfer so früh in seinem Aufstieg ... Um seine Mutter zu einer ruchlosen Dunklen Kreatur zu reanimieren ... Ich muss raus! Ich muss ihn aufhalten! Der Junge wird das Ende von uns allen sein!"

Albus umklammerte das Papier wie eine Rettungsleine und rannte zu der Tür, die in den Hof führte. Er war nicht so Agil wie früher, aber er konnte das Tor immer noch mit einem langen Hebel betätigen. Der Pool Kärcher könnte funktionieren. Er hatte es gerade geschafft, den Kärcher in das Torscharnier zu stecken, als einer der Pfleger herüberkam und sanft seine Hände über Albus legte. "Was scheint das Problem zu sein, Mr. Brian?"

"Ich muss gehen! Es ist dringend! Schau!" Albus stieß den Klitter in die Hände des Mannes. "Sehen sie? Sie glauben, dass es gerechtfertigt ist, was er tut! Sie glauben, dass ihre Wiederbelebung gut ist, doch beweist es nur, dass Harry in Tiefen vorgedrungen ist, die seit den Zeiten von Ägypten und Atlantis nicht mehr gesehen werden! Ich muss zurück kehren und sie vor ihm _**retten**_. Sein Übel kann sich auf der ganzen Welt verbreiten! "

Der Pfleger betrachtete das Papier sorgfältig und nickte langsam. Für einen kurzen Moment wurden Albus 'Augen mit rechtschaffenem Versprechen und Hoffnung gefüllt. "Al, ich kann verstehen, warum du denkst, dass das Alien jemanden von den Toten zurückbringt, wäre eine schlechte Sache, aber du musst dich daran erinnern, dass Boulevardblätter diese Art von Fotos die ganze Zeit behandeln. Es ist nicht echt, es ist nur eine Fälschung Niemand wird die Welt mit außerirdischen Auferstehungsmaschinen oder atlantischen Todesstrahlen verderben."

Albus riss dem Mann die Zeitung aus der Hand und runzelte die Stirn. "Du Narr. Es sind keine Aliens oder Todesstrahlen! Es ist MAGIE!"


	37. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Harry ging zu Lily´s Zimmer und versuchte genau zu entscheiden, wie er sich fühlte, sie aufzuwecken, um mit Snape zu reden. Auf der einen Seite waren sie angeblich Freunde, als sie Kinder waren. Auf der anderen Seite ... schien sie ziemlich bereit gewesen zu sein, die Rotz aus ihm zu schlagen, als der Name des Mannes gestern zufällig auf kam. Das und das Feuer in ihren Augen hatten ihn überzeugt, Snape im Haus zu lassen, er wollte wirklich sehen, wie sie seinen verhasstesten Professor nieder machte. Vielleicht färbten Daphne und Tracey auf ihn ab ...

Harry klopfte leise und schob ihre Tür auf, nur um verwirrt zu runzeln. Es sah so aus, als wäre das Bett nicht einmal berührt worden. "Wenn sie nicht hier geschlafen hat, wo hat sie dann geschlafen?"

"Meister Harry, Sir?" Sagte Dobby hinter ihm. "Ihre Mutter ist in James Potters altem Zimmer."

Harry blinzelte und drehte sich um, um den Elf anzusehen. "Danke, Dobby. Du musstest nicht aufstehen. Es ist immer noch super früh."

Dobby verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. "Es ist Dobby´s Aufgabe aufzustehen, um dem Meister zu helfen. Dobby hätte die Tür geöffnet und Greasy gesagt, dass er gehen soll, aber Meister Harry ließ Dobby ihn nicht lange genug warten lassen."

Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Großartige Idee denken gleich, Dobby. Ich übernehme ab hier, Kumpel. Du kannst wieder schlafen gehen."

Dobby schnaufte und drehte sich um, um den Flur entlang zu gehen. "Dobby hat nur Kaffee und der Meister sagt, dass er schlafen gehen soll. Dobby bekommt Bilder von Greasy, zuerst schlagen und dann schlafen."

Harry erfreute sich an den Mätzchen seines Freundes und ging in den anderen Flügel, um seine Mutter zu finden. Er hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, dass sie dort geschlafen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie letzte Nacht nicht zu viele Probleme gehabt hatte. Wenn die Dinge für ihn komisch waren ... konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, wie überwältigend alles für sie war. Er trat an die Tür, straffte seine Schultern und musterte seine Züge, bevor er wieder leise anklopfte und eintrat. Sobald die Tür offen war, konnte er nur überrascht blinzeln, als er auf das Bett sah.

Lily und Shiva lagen beide auf dem Bett. Shiva war auf der anderen Seite ausgestreckt, während Lily sich zusammengerollt hatte, mit einem kleinen ausgestopften Bären an ihrer Brust und einem Bein, das vom Bett hing. "Verdammt. Schätze, das beantwortet, ob sie eine gute Nacht hatte", seufzte Harry. Es war großartig, dass Lily und Shiva anscheinend miteinander auskamen, aber dass die Dinge offensichtlich so schlimm waren, dass beide eingeschlafen waren, bevor sie sogar die Decke zurückzogen, war nicht gerade beruhigend.

Er ging näher und legte sanft eine Hand auf Lily´s Schulter. "Lily", sagte er leise. "Lily, jemand ist hier, um dich zu sehen."

Lily schlug mit einen Arm um sich. "Fünf Minuten", murmelte sie.

"Lily, wach auf. Du musst zumindest bewusst genug sein, um mir zu sagen, ob du mit ihm reden willst oder nicht."

Shiva stöhnte und drehte ihren Kopf in das Kissen. »Sag ihnen, sie sollen gehen«, sagte sie nicht ganz wach. "Hier wird geschlafen."

"Es ist, Snape", sagte Harry.

Lily wollte erneut seine Hand wegschlagen, aber ihre Bewegung erstarrte mitten in der Geste. Ihre Augen flatterten auf und nach einem Moment war sie auf Harry konzentriert. "Was? Harry? Was hast du gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und bewegte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihr Platz zum Sitzen zu geben. "Snape ist gerade aufgetaucht, um dich zu sehen. Ich habe ihn in der Eingangshalle gelassen. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass er eine Wanderung unternehmen soll oder willst du mit ihm reden?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie knurrte. "Severus ist hier? Dieser jämmerliche Idiot ... gib mir eine Sekunde, um aufzuwachen und -" Sie unterbrach sich, als ein Glas Tee auf dem Tisch neben ihr erschien. "Du hast wirklich die besten Freunde, Sohn. Dieser Elf von dir ist unglaublich." Sie nahm einen schnellen Schluck Tee und bewegte sich, um ihre Beine über die Seite zu treten und sich zu strecken. Shiva umklammerte ihr Kissen fester. "Lass uns Shiva schlafen lassen. Wir hatten eine lange Nacht."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Es tut mir leid."

"Nicht deine Schuld, Harry, also entschuldige dich nicht", sagte Lily leise lächelnd zu ihm auf. "Wie ich schon sagte, du hast gute Freunde. Shiva hat mich aus einem selbstverschuldeten Schuldtrip rausgeschmissen. Wir haben viel geredet und geweint, viel länger, als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

Sie stand auf und folgte Harry aus der Tür. Er blickte zu Boden und lächelte den Bären in ihrer Hand an. "Das ist ein bezaubernder Bär. War es vorher deiner oder gehörte er Dad? Ich hätte gedacht, er hätte einen Hund oder einen Drachen oder so etwas."

Lily´s Lächeln wuchs und sie hielt ihm das Stofftier hin. "Eigentlich sollte er für dich sein ... denkst du wirklich, dass es süß ist?"

Harry nickte und nahm das Geschenk und grinste es an. "Yeah, tue ich. Sieh mal, es hat genau hier ein Haarbüschel, das nicht gerade bleibt, wie bei mir", sagte er und deutete auf einen Abschnitt direkt hinter dem rechten Ohr. Er fuhr leise fort: "Danke, Mum."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Lily fing Harry´s murmelnden Dank auf und ihr Lächeln wurde so groß, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihr das Gesicht brechen. Das war vielleicht nicht die Art, wie sie dachte, dass Dinge mit einem Kind wären, aber es war sicher etwas, mit dem sie arbeiten konnte. Ihre Stimmung verdüsterte sich etwas, als sie sich der Eingangshalle näherten und sie sich daran erinnerte, warum sie wach waren. "Also ... Severus ist hier?"

Harry nickte. "Ja. Ich bin ein bisschen neugierig, wenn er bemerkt, dass sein Mantel nur halb anzogen ist oder dass er den größten Teil eines Schuhs vermisst ..."

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Schade, dass du keine Bilder bekommen hast ... Ich verurteile keine grausamen Streiche, aber die private Betrachtung ist später ein bisschen anders. Und nachdem ich erfahren habe, wie er dich behandelt hat, würde ich dir bestimmt nicht die Schuld geben, Harry. "

Er schnaubte. "Für 10 Galleonen sagt Dobby, hat er welche. Wirklich, Dobby? Könntest du das bitte zurück in mein Zimmer bringen?" Fragte Harry und hielt den Bären hoch. Ein kurzer Pop später tauchte Dobby mit einer Kamera um seinen Hals auf und nahm ruhig den Bären.

"Dobby nimmt es zurück. Auch Master Harry hat Recht. Dobby hat Beweise dafür, dass Greasy zu sehr in Eile ist. Wenn Greasy keine Beweise wollte, hätte er sich anziehen sollen, bevor er sein Haus verließ." Dobby verschwand mit einem Grinsen von solcher Überlegenheit, dass Lily nicht anders konnte als zu lachen.

Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie in die Eingangshalle trat, um genug Ärger und Frustration hervorzurufen. Als sie hinausging und sich Snape zu wandte, verengten sich ihre Augen, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und ihre Nasenlöcher flackerten. Ihr Versuch, Dampf zu machen, war völlig sinnlos. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, während sie den Mann ansah, der einmal ihr Freund war, waren die Dinge, die er getan hatte, alles von Voldemort über die Prophezeiung zu erzählen, Schüler zu misshandeln und ihren Sohn geistig zu quälen. Die Stimme, die aus ihren Lippen kam, war kalt und angewidert. "Severus. Du hast eine Menge Nerven, so hier aufzutauchen. Was willst du nur?"

Snape schaukelte auf seinen anderthalb Schuhen zurück und blinzelte, als hätte sie ihn gerade geschlagen. Gut. Ihre Lippen kringelten sich und sie musste dem Impuls widerstehen, nach vorne zu stapfen und ihn zu schlagen. Was für ein Vorbild wäre sie für Harry, wenn sie nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, etwas Zurückhaltung vor ihm zu bewahren?

"Lilie?" Fragte Snape völlig verwirrt. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, bevor seine Hand fiel, obwohl er einen Schritt nach vorne machte. "Du lebst wirklich ... ich dachte ... ich hielt dich ... nach ..."

"Nach was, Severus? Nachdem dein Meister meine Familie abgeschlachtet hat?" Knurrte Lily. "Nachdem Voldemort selbst meine Tür zerstört hat, um meinen Sohn zu töten?"

Snape schluckte. "Ich wollte nie, dass das passiert ... Lily, ich fragte ... nein, ich flehte ihn an, dich in Ruhe zu lassen! Um dich zu retten! Ich habe darum gebeten, dass er dir nichts tut!"

Lily presste ihre Hände fest genug zusammen, dass ihre Nägel sich in ihre Haut bohrten, während sie ein Spotten von der Wand hörte, in der Nähe von wo sie wusste, dass Harry war. "Ich habe alles davon gehört, Severus. Die Leute, die Dumbledore verhörten, haben uns einige ziemlich interessante Tatsachen mitgeteilt. Ich habe gehört, wie sehr du bereit warst, meinen Mann und meinen Sohn wie Hunde ermorden zu lassen, solange ich am Leben war. Denkst du, alter Freund, dass ich dir danach in die Arme springen würde? Dass ich dich als meinen Retter begrüßen würde? Dass du meine ganze Welt werden würdest, nachdem ich gelernt habe, dass meine Familie getötet wurde? Wie denkst du,würde ich reagieren, Severus?!"Schrie sie. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Zauberstab hinunter und sie umklammerte ihn wie eine Rettungsleine, der Funken auf den Boden verteilte.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf hin und her und machte noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts. "Es tut mir leid. Das ist ... ich habe damals nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich bin nur in Panik geraten. Ich hätte es niemals tun sollen ... Ich bin zu Dumbledore gegangen! Ich habe ihm alles erzählt! Ich habe ihn auch gebeten zu helfen!"

Lily schnaubte und ihr Blick bohrte sich in ihn. "Du bist nur zu ihm gegangen, weil Voldemort nicht getraut wurde, sein Versprechen zu halten. Was hättest du getan, wenn ich nicht die betroffene Familie wäre, Severus?" Sie fragte ihn direkt. Sie schob den Kopf zur Seite und bohrte den Punkt nach Hause. Alice und Frank waren immer nur nett zu dir. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben beide lange mit dir geredet, lange nachdem du den Kontakt mit den **"Schlammblütern"** unterbrochen hattest. Hast du überhaupt die Mühe gehabt aufzuhören und an sie gedacht? Was wäre, wenn es eine zufällige Muggel- Geborene Familie gewesen wäre? Ist dir irgendetwas außer mir wichtig?"

"Das Einzige, was mich jemals interessiert hat, warst du, Lily", sagte Snape leise. Er machte einen weiteren Schritt, obwohl sein Kopf gesenkt war. Er hatte jetzt fast die halbe Strecke zwischen ihnen zurückgelegt.

Lily´s finsterer Blick vertiefte sich und sie stieß ein hartes Lachen aus. "Weißt du, die meisten Muggel würden das eine Obsession nennen, Severus. Im Allgemeinen wird das als ziemlich ungesund angesehen. Aber du weißt, dass das nicht das Schlimmste ist. Sag mir die Wahrheit, Severus, um der alten Zeiten Willen: Glaubst du ehrlich, dass Voldemort zurückkommen würde, bevor Harry in seinem ersten Jahr in seinen Schatten rannte?"

"Nein", Snape´s Stimme war kaum hörbar, aber die exzellente Akustik in der Eingangshalle brachte ihr das Wort mit Leichtigkeit.

"Also ", sagte sie und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihr Bein." Du hast über ein Jahrzehnt lang damit verbracht, Kinder zu _quälen_ , zu _vernachlässigen_ , zu _ignorieren_ , zu _bestrafen_ und zu _hassen_! Warum? Es konnte nicht wegen „ihm" sein, da du nicht an seine Rückkehr geglaubt hast. Warum dann? " Es war eine rhetorische Frage und Snape schlurfte nur mit den Füßen. "Du hast es getan, weil du ein erbärmlicher, hasserfüllter Mensch bist, der es versäumt hat, den Gegenstand seiner Besessenheit zu beschützen, und du hast deinen Selbsthass an Kindern ausgelassen! Was in Gottes Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht? Um mich an deine Seite zu bringen? Sollte ich ignorieren, dass Du alleine dafür verantwortlich warst für einen massiven Stellenabbau von Heilern, Auroren und Apothekern? Britannien war früher die zweit führende Nation in Zaubertränke, UTZ und Meisterschaften unter Slughorn. In der Zeit, in der du übernommen hast, sind wir auf Platz 36 gefallen!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe es nachgesehen. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du genauso kleinlich und rachsüchtig sein könntest wie ich es dir gesagt habe, aber nein, das kann man nicht genug beschönigen."

Snape schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass er Harry ansah und ihre Meinung von ihm fiel noch tiefer. Bevor sie ihn weiter beschimpfen konnte, sprach Snape. "Ich kann nicht helfen, dass die Qualität der Schüler gesunken ist, während du weg warst. Die Schwachköpfe haben keine Ahnung, wie sie sich in einem Klassenzimmer verhalten sollen und sie haben kein Konzept der Kunst, die man braucht, um einen richtigen Trank zu machen."

"Vielleicht, wenn du dich darum kümmerst, tatsächlich zu unterrichten", murmelte Harry.

Lily schnippte mit den Fingern, um Snape´s Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. "Severus", sagte sie leise in einem gefährdeten Tonfall. "Wusstest du, dass ich Harry in den letzten Tagen gebeten habe, ein paar Zaubertränke zu brauen? Er ist ziemlich gut darin. Nicht exzellent, aber immer noch überdurchschnittlich. Anscheinend haben er und Neville mehr vom Nachhilfeunterricht gelernt, als in vier Jahren Unterricht bei dir! Mach nicht den Fehler, ein Kind für das Versagen des Erwachsenen verantwortlich zu machen. "

Seine Augen verengten sich und sie stapfte schwer atmend auf ihn zu, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte. "Selbst wenn ich alles andere außer Acht lasse, bleibt eine ziemlich große Tatsache." Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihre Stimme fiel um einige Dezibel. "Du hast meinen Sohn im Wesentlichen vier Jahre lang _geistig und emotional misshandelt_."

Für einen Moment sah er verärgert aus, bevor er sich sammelte. "Ich habe das Leben des Jungen während seines ersten Quidditch-Spiels gerettet. Hat er sich die Mühe gemacht, dir das zu sagen, Lily?" Spottete er.

Sie kicherte dunkel. "Eine gute Tat macht den jahrelangen Hass nicht wieder gut, Severus. Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten ohne Grund. Seine Bemühungen im Unterricht abzuschwächen. Wissentlich erlauben, dass seine Arbeiten sabotiert werden und ihn dafür zu bestrafen. Demütigungen sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Klasse. Du hast dich geweigert dein Haus dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie Harry und seine Mitschüler gedemütigt haben. Seine Freunde beleidigt. Den Namen von Leuten zu verleugnen, denen er ebenso nahe steht wie seinem Vater. Soll ich weitermachen? "

Snape sah auf den Boden und seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Du scheinst dich bereits entschieden zu haben. Du hast eine sehr einseitige Sichtweise von mir bekommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich etwas voreingenommen gegen ihn bin, aber er ist nur wie ..." Snape wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Lily´s Hand schlug aus und schlug ihn so hart, dass sein Kopf zur Seite rutschte und ein Handabdruck in seinem Gesicht in leuchtendem Rot erschien.

"Genau wie wer? Wie James, Severus?" Knurrte sie, während sie die Hand sinken lies.. "Das einzige was er von James in sich hat, ist sein Aussehen und seine Neigung, Ärger zu bekommen. Du bigotter Arsch! Du siehst das Gesicht meines Sohnes und das ist es! Sein Temperament ist wie meins. Seine Konzentration und Obsessionen sind wie meine. Seine Liebe zur Magie ist wie meine. Er hat Freunde in jedem Haus wie ich. Du siehst sein Gesicht und ignorierst alles andere. Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu predigen, dass ich voreingenommen bin! Hast du überhaupt zugehört? Hast du, Severus ?! "

Sein Mund blieb geschlossen, obwohl sie sah, wie ein feuchter Glanz seine Augen bedeckte, als er eine Hand vor sein Gesicht legte. Ihr Zauberstab funkte erneut, sie musste kämpfen, um ihn nicht zu verfluchen. "Raus", sagte sie so leise, dass der Klang selbst in diesem Raum kaum zu hören war.

"Lily, ich ... es tut mir leid ... ich bin nur ..."

"Raus jetzt!" Knurrte Lily. Ihr Zauberstab sprang auf und spuckte eine kleine Flamme auf ihn, was dazu führte, dass der Mann zurücksprang, um es zu vermeiden. "Raus aus meinem Haus!" Sie warf einen weiteren Zauberspruch auf ihn, der seine Jacke drehen ließ und sich um ihn zu straffen begann. "Geh raus!" Snape nickte hastig, als ihr Zauberstab wieder leuchtete und er zur Tür stolperte, um die Jacke abzubekommen. Sie sah zu, wie er an einem Ärmel einen Schneidfluch ausstieß, bevor er nach draußen stolperte und die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte.

Schwer atmend drehte sich Lily um und sah Harry nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr mit großen Augen. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und sie hetzte eilig ihren Zauberstab. "Harry. Ich - ähm ... ich hab vergessen, dass du für eine Minute hier warst. Ich äh, das war ... ähm ..."

"Das", sagte er und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, "war großartig."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Julian Woodman hatte einen durch und durch typischen Abend. Normalerweise war es nicht so schlimm, die Spätschicht mit der Beobachtung von Gefangenen zu ziehen. Betrunkene und Ladendiebe tendierten nicht wirklich dazu, so viel Aufhebens zu machen, dass es relativ einfach war, sich zurückzulehnen und einfach nur ein Kartenspiel spielen oder einfach nur etwas zu Lesen. Seit dieser Arsch Barty Crouch Junior in seine Zellen geworfen wurde, waren seine Nächte leider äußerst ärgerlich. Das warten auf den Prozess des Bastards dauerte so verdammt lange. Selbst ein Blinder konnte sehen, dass das Geld so lange ausgetauscht werden musste, um einen so klaren Fall zu haben! Crouch machte ihnen die Sache auch nicht leicht; Der Mann liebte es, weiter und weiter zu plaudern, und er unterbrach immer die guten Seiten der Unterhaltung, die Julian mitbrachte.

Heute Abend war das nicht anders. Die Monotonie und Frustration des Abends wurde schließlich gebrochen, als einer der Neulinge in seine Halle kam und unglaublich verloren aussah. "Hey, Neuling!" rief Julian ihn zu. "Ja, du Neuling. Du solltest nicht hier unten sein, bis du das Basistraining abgeschlossen hast."

"Wo ist hier? Ich bin umgedreht ... ist die Cafeteria in der Nähe? Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Snack", sagte der Typ und sah sich um.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. Das Kind konnte nicht mehr als 17 Jahre alt sein. "Das ist das Gefängnis, Neuling. Du bist in die völlig entgegengesetzten Richtung gelaufen. Komm schon, ich werde dir zeigen, wie man dorthin kommt." Er ging an ihm vorbei und hob seine Hand, um auf den richtigen Abschnitt zu zeigen, um hinunterzugehen, als ein warmes glückseliges Gefühl in seine Gedanken eindrang. Julian hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich an etwas erinnern sollte, aber die Ruhe und das Glück haben ihn das schnell vergessen lassen.

"Wow, das war einfacher als ich dachte!" sagte die Stimme seines Meister´s. "Ich wusste, dass diese Muggelhuren einfach waren, aber ich dachte mir, dass es für einen Zauberer einige wirkliche Anstrengungen erfordern würde. Du bist erbärmlich! Hol deine Schlüssel und öffne die Zelle."

Julian drehte sich um, um seinem Meister zu gehorchen, und öffnete schnell Crouch´s Zelle. Ein kurzer Stich und er fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung, dass endlich der nervige Bastard für immer verschwunden war. "Netter Job, Junge", sagte Crouch und Julian nickte seinem Meister zu. "Denkst du nicht, dass du zufällig auch meinen Zauberstab aus dem Beweisraum geschmuggelt hast?"

"Ja, hier."

Crouch fing das Stück Holz auf und grinste breiter. "Ausgezeichnet. Wie heißt du, Junge?"

"Flint. Marcus Flint. Mein Vater hat sich ebenfalls dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Er ist zusammen mit den anderen in Askaban. Der Dunkle Lord wollte sicherstellen, dass du zur gleichen Zeit befreit wirst", sagte sein Meister strahlend vor Stolz.

"Askaban hm? Gut, dann wird dieser Ort verdammt leer sein, während sie herum eilen ... lass uns auf eine kleine Nebenmission gehen, während wir hier sind. Es klappt sicher."

Sein Meister lächelte und lachte. "Können wir jemanden umbringen? Ich hatte bisher nur ein Schlammblut. Ich liebe es, wenn wir ein paar Blutverräter töten, während wir hier sind ... Ich könnte sogar ein bisschen Spaß mit diesem Idioten haben und zusehen, wie er seine Freunde tötet ..."

Crouch schüttelte den Kopf. »Sehr Enthusiastisch, aber nein. Noch nicht. Du musst schlau sein und deine Schlachten noch schlagen. Tarnung, Flint. Tarnung. Wir gehen in die Mysterium-Abteilung. Schande, dass Rookwood nicht hier ist. Er könnte uns die richtige Tür zeigen. Wir werden nur ein paar ausprobieren müssen."

"Was ist in der Mysterium-Abteilung?" fragte sein Meister, als Julian sie aus dem Haftraum und den Flur entlang in Richtung des runden Raums verließ. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes fing an zu sagen, dass dies eine schlechte Idee war und dass diese Abteilung völlig tabu war, aber wieder wusch die Glückseligkeit diese Stimme weg.

Der Raum der Zeit ist massiv mit Spreng-Zaubern geschützt, daher können wir leider keinen Zeitumkehrer mitnehmen. Rookwood hatte nie die Erlaubnis dazu. Du müsstest das Glück haben Felix Felicis Trank zu haben, um da rein zu kommen ohne dass wir irgendwelche Fallen oder jeden Alarm im Gebäude auslösen. Nein, wir gehen nur in den Raum der Prophezeiung. Sie machen sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn besonders zu schützen, weil du verrückt sein musst, um eine Prophezeiung zu stehlen. "

Sein Meister verengte seinen Blick auf Crouch, als sich die Türen um sie drehten. "Oh warum?"

"Denn, Flint, nur derjenige über den die Prophezeiung gemacht wurde, kann sie mitnehmen, ohne verrückt zu werden", sagte Crouch beiläufig, als er zu einer der Türen ging und sie öffnete. "Oh wow, das war Glück! Der Raum des Todes. Komm schon, die Halle der Prophezeiung ist nur ein paar Türen weiter von hier."

Julian folgte seinem Herrn, als der junge Mann Crouch hinterher starrte. "Also wie sollen wir das Ding für den Dunklen Lord dann stehlen?"

Crouch bellte ein Lachen. "Ich nehme mein Lob von deiner Intelligenz zurück. Du trägst einen Blutverräter. Liegt an dir, wie wir sie bekommen."

Julians innere Stimme fing an zu quasseln, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte und sein Meister legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sie waren gerade in einen Raum mit glühenden Nebelschwaden getreten, als sich Flint´s Gesicht wieder zu einem Grinsen ausbreitete und er kicherte. "Ah. Ich verstehe. Was, wenn er es nicht vom Regal bekommt?"

Crouch zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann gehen wir zu Plan B über und zerschneiden den Teil des Regals und lassen die Prophezeiung in eine Tüte fallen. Ich habe einen Plan C, wenn das nicht funktioniert."

"Was ist Plan C? Und wie sollen wir diese Prophezeiung finden? Hier müssen Tausende sein!"

"Zehntausende", sagte Crouch völlig unbekümmert. "Sie sind nach Datum sortiert. Das, was wir wollen, ist wahrscheinlich irgendwo zwischen den Zeilen 95 und 102. Hängt davon ab, wie viele Seher ihr 'Inneres Auge' schon 1980 zurückbekommen haben. Du überprüfst Reihe 95, lass den Blutverräter Reihe 96 checken Ich werde Reihe 97 prüfen. Suche nach den Initialen von Dumbledore. Er ist derjenige, der es gehört hat. "

"Wie soll ich Dumbledore´s Initialen kennen?" fragte sein Meister genervt.

Crouch stöhnte und schlug sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht. "Wieso zur Hölle haben sie dich kommen lassen, um mich raus zu holen?" konnte Julian ihn murmeln hören. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ernsthaft, Flint, hol dir irgendwann ein Buch. Oder eine Schokoladenfroschkarte. Merlin, jede Generation wird dümmer und dümmer. Der Dunkle Lord muss wirklich reparieren, was dieses Muster verursacht, nachdem er die Macht übernommen hat ..."

Julian begann für die nächsten paar Minuten auf die kleinen Plaketten auf jedem glühenden Ball zu schauen, bevor er Crouch´s triumphierendes Summen hörte und zu ihm rannte, um sich mit seinem Meister zu treffen. Crouch deutete auf einen Ball mit der Aufschrift:

 **S.P.T an A.P.W.B.D**

 **Dunkler Lord**

 **und (?) Harry Potter**

"Nimm es auf", sagte sein Meister grinsend. Für einen Moment schwebte Julian dort mit halb ausgestreckten Händen in der Luft. Sein Kopf kippte vor Angst. Flint richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Julian. "Ich sagte ... **HEB. SIE. AUF**!"

Julians Gedanken beruhigten seine Proteste unter einer weiteren Welle der Glückseligkeit und er griff nach dem Ball. Sobald er diesen ergriffen hatte und versuchte, es von dem kleinen Sockel zu nehmen, wurde die Glückseligkeit in seinen Kopf ausgelöscht. Es wurde durch ein Schrei-Geräusch in seinem Kopf ersetzt und Julian fühlte, wie seine Gedanken zerbrachen. Er brach zu Boden und sabberte und blinzelte, während ein Schrei und zufällige Bilder in ihm herumliefen. Bruchstücke von Julian waren sich bewusst, dass etwas schrecklich, schrecklich falsch war, aber er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, dass die Geräusche der Leute vor ihm Worte waren, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie man aufstand und etwas tat, um die Schreie zu beruhigen.

"Verdammt. Nun, das ist scheiße", sagte der ältere Mann. "In Ordnung, versuch den Abschnitt darum herum abzutrennen, Flint."

"Warum muss ich es tun?" sagte der andere Mann, eine Hand an seinen Kopf haltend und schrie. "Dieser verdammte Schmerz!"

"Du wirst es tun, weil ich es dir gesagt habe", knurrte Crouch.

Der andere runzelte die Stirn und streckte seinen Zauberstab aus. Julian sah ein hübsches rosa Licht aus dem Ende eines Stocks in seinen Händen kommen, obwohl das Licht ausging, als es das Holz durch die unheimlichen Kugeln berührte. "Verdammt. Na ja, Plan C dann. Flint, ich muss dich zum Schweigen bringen."

"Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

Der ältere Mann lächelte nur. "Nun, ich könnte dich stattdessen töten. Du hast mich freigelassen, also denke ich, dass ich dir etwas schulde. Du bist noch nicht weit genug genug, um das zu hören." Julian beobachtete, wie der Lehrling finster dreinblickte und mit einem Schweigezauber nach ihm und einem weiteren Aufflackern um Crouch herum den Gang entlang schritt. Einen Moment später hob Crouch seinen Stock und schoss einen Zauberspruch auf den unheimlich leuchtenden Ball. Der Mann beugte sich vor und lauschte auf die winzige Gestalt, die in dem Ball gelebt hatte und nach einer Minute oder so lächelte er und stand aufrecht, während die Gestalt verschwand.

Komm schon, Flint. Lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor sie weitermachen."

Der Lehrling kam den Gang hinunter und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Julian. "Was ist mit dem Blutverräter?"

Der ältere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie werden die Prophezeiung früh genug vernichtet vorfinden. Mein Gefängniswärter hier kann eine Lektion sein mit dem, was mit denen passiert, die sich dem Dunklen Lord widersetzen. Es macht immer so viel mehr Spaß, wenn sie Geistig zerrüttet sind, anstatt Tod!"

Julian hörte die beiden lachen, als sie weggingen und ihn zusammengerollt in einer wachsenden Pfütze seiner eigenen Spucke und Urin zurückließen. Ein winziger Teil von Julian schrie den Männern Obszönitäten zu. Der Rest von ihm wandte sich wieder den glänzenden Lichtern um ihn herum zu.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort starrte auf die kleine Festung aus Obsidian und Stahl mit einem finsteren Blick. Er hatte nur beabsichtigt, dass seine Anhänger das Gefängnis angreifen sollten, aber es sah so aus, als würde er persönlich das Feld einnehmen müssen. Es war ... problematisch. Während das Ministerium als Ganzes immer noch seine Rückkehr ablehnte, war es sein Vorteil. Es war kein allzu großer Vorteil, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Abteilungen, Gruppen und Einzelpersonen Fudge´s Entschuldigungen durchschauten, aber das war ein Vorteil.

Jetzt, mit dem völligen Versagen, das er von oben beobachtete, musste er sich viel früher offenbaren, als er gehofft hatte. Um sich öffentlich in solch einem erbärmlichen kleinen Hinterland wie Askaban zu melden ... Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, daran war Lucius Schuld, dass er seine erbärmliche Ehefrau nicht kontrollieren konnte. Narzissa nicht nur gehen zu lassen, sondern sie mit Informationen gehen zu lassen, war inakzeptabel. Wenn der Mann diese Nacht überlebte, musste er eine angemessene Bestrafung für den silberzüngigen Trottel finden.

Seufzend nahm Voldemort eine Bestandsaufnahme der Situation in sich auf. Die Dementoren begannen sich zu zerstreuen. Also hatten sich gegen das Ministerium gewandt, sobald er angekommen war. Sie erinnerten sich an die Ernteerträge, die er ihnen im letzten Krieg gegeben hatte, und sie brauchten wenig Überredungskunst, nur eine Gelegenheit. Unglücklicherweise schien es, dass die Gerüchte, dass Potter etwas erschaffen hatte, das die Bestien töten könnte, wahr waren. Schlimmer noch, der Junge hatte es geschafft, seine Idee den Auroren zu verkaufen, die offensichtlich einen seltenen Moment der Vernunft hatten und ihre kleine Gruppe auf der Insel mit den Kreationen ausstatteten. Es gab anfangs nur zwei Auroren auf Askaban. Voldemort hatte vorgehabt, die Dementoren das Leben von denen aussaugen zu lassen, die keine wirkliche Gefahr für seine Anhänger darstellten.

Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Als er begriff, dass die Auroren Dementoren töten konnten, waren vier der Kreaturen gestorben und der Rest war zurückgefallen. Die Wachen hatten Verstärkung anfordern können und seine leichte Operation war plötzlich zu einer Schlacht geworden.

Es war immer noch keine große Schlacht. Die Auroren hatten bisher nur etwa zehn Leute hier, und nachdem er die Verbindung zum Floh-Netzwerk zerstört hatte, mussten die verbliebenen Truppen mit ihrem kleinen Boot zur Insel fahren. So eine Schande.

Voldemort´s Anhänger waren nicht annähernd so begrenzt. Mit ihrer Portschlüssel-Verbindung könnte er sie alle gleichzeitig durch die äußeren Schutzzauber zurückrufen. Es war nicht so unähnlich wie Potter ihm entkommen konnte. Es war einfach eine der Gefahren, sich einem Genie gegenüberzustellen. Voldemort erlaubte sich eine kleine Note der Befriedigung bevor er zu seinem finsteren Blick zurückkehrte.

Die Verstärkungen für die Auroren waren nervig. Sie waren mit mehr der verdammten Kreationen gekommen, um die Dementoren in Schach zu halten. Ein schneller Vorstoß seiner Anhänger hatte drei der Verteidiger getötet, obwohl genug übrig geblieben war, dass die Dementoren entschieden hatten, dass Diskretion der bessere Teil der Tapferkeit war und in den Himmel stiegen. Voldemort war frustriert, aber er konnte die Kreaturen nicht zurückrufen. Das Ministerium war zumindest leicht darauf vorbereitet. Es wäre besser, die Überlebenden zu retten und sie in Zukunft zu nutzen. Schreckenstaktiken oder Muggel- Taktiken wären für sie sicherlich besser geeignet. Nicht jeder könnte einen dieser Runen haben.

Das Endergebnis würde gleich sein und je länger er es verzögerte, desto nerviger würde es sein, es danach wieder aufzubauen. Er berührte den Ring an seinem Finger für einen kurzen Moment des Komforts und der Sicherheit. Das Abholen seines Horkruxes war eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen. Da Potter mächtig war, unternahm Bones Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und verbündete sich mit der Lichtseite ... er hatte sich nicht sicher gefühlt, ohne mindestens einen Anker in der Nähe. Dass Nagini fast immer in der Nähe war, war ein großer Trost aber seine Vertraute war am Leben. Sie zu töten wäre schwierig, aber für eine angreifende Gruppe nicht unmöglich. Sie würde auf jeden Fall ein Ziel sein, da sie wahrscheinlich mehrere Mitarbeiter selbst töten würde.

Sein Ring allerdings ... nun, das war absolut sicher. Genug Leute glaubten, oder waren zumindest an der Legende der Heiligtümer des Todes interessiert, so dass jemand den Ring zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, wenn er durch einen unmöglichen Umstand getötet würde. Es würde lange genug überleben, um wieder eine Leiche zu bekommen und sie zurückzuerobern. Vielleicht würden die Idioten denken, dass er einfach nur die Heiligtümer erwerben wollte! Ha! Wütende Legenden aus vergangenen Zeiten interessierten ihn nicht, das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw mal außen vor gelassen, die Heiligtümer existierten nicht. Selbst wenn sie den Stein und den Umhang hätten, wäre das nutzlos. Der Zauberstab wäre ... berauschend, aber es war nicht notwendig. Es stimmt, Potter hatte vor einigen Wochen etwas Ungewöhnliches auf den Friedhof geschafft, aber Voldemort hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sein Zauberstab den Jungen immer noch zerstören würde. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit, Zeit damit zu verschwenden, einen so notorisch leicht verfolgbaren Zauberstab über die Jahrhunderte hinweg zu verfolgen. Der Todesstab blieb nie lange bei einem Meister.

Sein Mund hob sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, bis eine weitere Explosion seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Verstärkungen der Auroren waren nur ein paar Minuten mit dem Boot entfernt. Es war Zeit, dies zu beenden und seine Anhänger vom Schlachtfeld zu nehmen.

Auf dem Boden landend, landete Voldemort mitten in einem Strom von Zaubersprüchen. Er hob ein kurzes Schild, um die erste Welle zurückzuschlagen und dann vorwärts zu gehen. Sein Zauberstab erhoben und seine Magie brüllte. Jede seiner Bewegungen war der fleischgewordene Tod und jeder Zauberspruch traf seine Ziele. Innerhalb von weniger als 30 Sekunden waren 6 der verbliebenen Verteidiger gefallen. Die letzten zwei liefen davon. Voldemort fing einen ab, doch der zweite schaffte es, sich um eine Ecke in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor er den großen schwarzen Mann treffen konnte. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, obwohl er es versteckte, bevor einer seiner Anhänger es sehen konnte. Lass sie glauben, er hätte dem Auroren die Flucht ermöglicht, um die Geschichte des Entsetzens zu erzählen, die er gesehen hatte.

"Mein Lord", sagte einer der Speichellecker. "Ich danke euch, Mylord."

"Ihr Dummköpfe habt mich zum Handeln gezwungen. Erwartet nicht, dass ich euch das nächste Mal rette", sagte Voldemort und warf dem Mann, der es wagte, mit ihm zu sprechen, einen steinigen Blick zu. Der Todesser zitterte und eilte zurück. Voldemort wandte sich wieder dem Gefängnis zu. "Wo sind meine loyalen Untertanen?"

Der Mann hob eine Hand und deutete auf eine der teilweise zerstörten Hallen. "Dort entlang, Mylord. Kurz vor der Ecke. Wir waren fast bei ihnen, als wir von der Gruppe weggeschickt wurden."

Voldemort verschwendete keine Zeit mit Dank oder Zusicherungen. Stattdessen stapfte er einfach vorwärts in den Korridor. Er war kaum um die Ecke gebogen, als sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln hob. "Ah ... endlich ...", sagte Voldemort fröhlich. "Meine treuesten ... Bella, Rookwood, Travers ..."

Bellatrix Lestrange hob mit strahlendem Gesicht den Kopf von den Gitterstäben ihrer Zellen. "Ich wusste, dass ihr lebt, Meister. Ich wusste, dass ich eines Tages wieder zu euren Füßen dienen könnte. Ich habe so lange auf diesen Tag gewartet!"

Mit keinem Blick winkte Voldemort mit seinem Zauberstab und die Türen zu den Zellen öffneten sich mit einem schallenden Klirren. "Wer wünscht sich dem Dunklen Lord, Voldemort an zuschließen … mir zu folgen!"

Eine Flut von Körpern flog aus den Zellen. Viele waren seine ehemaligen Todesser- Knechte, aber es gab ein paar einfache Verbrecher und Mörder, die vorher nicht bei ihm gewesen waren, aber bereit waren, alles zu tun, um zu entkommen. Voldemort würde später ihren Status klären und sehen, ob es sich lohnte, sie zu behalten oder einfach in einer Muggel- Nachbarschaft loszuwerden. Lächelnd reichte er seiner neuen Gruppe von Anhängern einen Portschlüssel und drehte sich um.

Die Auroren waren angekommen. An der Spitze der Gruppe standen Sirius Black und Amelia Bones, beide sahen absolut wütend aus. Voldemort lächelte sie einfach an und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er ließ einen letzten überwältigten Sprengzauber los, bevor er seinen Master-Portschlüssel aktivierte. Er und seine Anhänger verschwanden im Äther und hinterließen Tod und Zerstörung.

Die Welt wäre aufgrund seiner Rückkehr erschüttert. Die Grundlagen des magischen Großbritanniens würden zerfallen. Dann ... die Welt.

Er würde diesen schrecklichen kleinen Planeten in sein eigenes Weltbild zurückverwandeln. Auf die eine oder andere Weise würde sich die Welt verändern.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Sie haben letzte Nacht Askaban angegriffen", sagte Shiva und setzte sich an den Frühstückstisch. Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment bevor er die Eier umdrehte und finster dreinblickte. Er stellte den Herd ab und stellte den Speck auf die Servierplatte und wandte sich schließlich dem Haupttisch zu. Als er das Essen abstellte, nahm er sich schnell einen Vorrat. Shiva sah aus, als wäre sie über Nacht ein Jahrzehnt gealtert, während Lily müde, aber ansonsten nicht überrascht war. Hermine war blass wie ein Blatt, während Tonks das andere Extrem mit flammenroten Haaren und einem donnernden Ausdruck erreicht hatte. Fleur´s Augen verengten sich, und ein leichtes Federkleid erschien und verschwand auf ihren Armen.

"Wir wussten, dass es bald geschehen würde", sagte Harry, setzte sich hin und bot seiner Eule ein Stück Speck an. Hedwig nippte zustimmend mit den Fingern und nahm ihr Leckerli ohne weiteren Kommentar und entschied sich dafür, sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen. Krummbein beugte seinen Kopf von dem Sitz in der Nähe von Hermine nach vorne und begann sein eigenes Frühstück zu genießen. Harry fand es immer noch leicht amüsant, dass Hermine extra um einen Platz für ihre Katze gebeten hatte. Diese räudige orangefarbene Katze hatte seine Partnerin um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Shiva seufzte. "Dass wir wussten, dass es kommen würde, macht es nicht viel besser."

"Wie schlimm war es?" fragte Hermine.

"Laut Amelia ist Crabbe Senior genauso tot wie ein paar andere Todesser. Es sieht nicht so aus, als seien viele aus seinem inneren Kreis. Und sie haben die Gefangenen mit der höchsten Sicherheit befreit." Shiva hielt inne, während alle die Stirn runzelten. "Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, haben wir selbst 8 Leute verloren. Tonks, dein alter Partner, Shacklebolt, hat es relativ unbeschadet überstanden. Hestia Jones sollte in ein oder zwei Tagen okay sein. Sie wurde von einem üblen Fluch getroffen, aber die Heiler kamen schnell genug, damit sie durchkommt. "

Tonk entspannte sich sichtlich und es war ein Beweis dafür, wie angespannt sie war, dass sie nicht einmal versuchte, einen Witz zu machen. Fleur griff nach einer Hand und drückte die der älteren Frau. Tonks warf ein kurzes Lächeln zurück, obwohl ihr ihre typische Heiterkeit fehlte.

Lily drehte sich zu Shiva um und runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist nicht alles, oder? Was ist noch passiert?"

Shiva runzelte das Essen auf ihrem Teller herum. "Crouch."

Fleur´s Lippen kräuselten sich und ein leises Geräusch ertönte, als ihre Kleidung zerrissen wurde, wo ihre Flügel hervorkamen. Ein kurzer Ausdruck von Verlegenheit und Ärger glitten über Fleur´s Gesichtszüge und sie beeilte sich zu ihrem Neutralen Gesicht zurück zu kehren. Die Flügel verschwanden, Fleur murmelte: "Entschuldigung. Ich habe geglaubt, dass er schon tot ist ..."

"Nein", knurrte Tonks. "Fudge wollte anscheinend, dass er gestand, dass Pettigrew hinter allem stand, also hielt er die Verhandlung auf. Mein Cousin war überzeugt, dass es die bequemste Entschuldigung war, wer auch immer die Taschen dieses Idioten füllte. Er schien es tatsächlich auch zu glauben."

Lily hob eine beruhigende Hand und wandte sich Shiva zu. "Was ist passiert?"

"Einer der neuen Azubis bestach anscheinend, wer auch immer die Hintergrundchecks gemacht hat. Marcus Flint hat es in die Gruppe geschafft." Shiva´s Worte hatten Lily, Tonks und Fleur nur leicht verwirrt aussehen lassen. Harry und Hermine verdunkelten sich jedoch beträchtlich. Beide griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben, bevor sie bewusst einen mentalen Schritt zurück machten und ihre Hände auf die Tischplatte fallen ließen. Shiva runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, das war auch meine Reaktion auf das, als Amelia es mir erzählte. Sie war wütend und als Susan es hörte, war das Mädchen anscheinend bereit, in das Ministerium zu marschieren und jeden Idioten zu verfluchen, der diese Bestechung zugelassen hat."

"Wer ist dieser Flint?" fragte Fleur zwischen den dreien.

"Warte ... ich erinnere mich an diesen Namen ...", sagte Lily konzentrisch stirnrunzelnd. "Flint ... das war das dritte Jahr? Etwas über diese Wasserrune ... Luna!" rief sie triumphierend. Sie schaute zu Harry und er nickte kurz. "Fleur, Tonks, Flint war der Grund, dass die Gruppe Luna aus Ravenclaw rausholen konnte. Er ... er hat sie verfolgt, oder?"

"Er hat versucht, sie zu belästigen, aber ja", sagte Harry und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns um diesen Bastard gekümmert."

Hermines stürmischer Blick war nicht mehr ruhig. "Im Allgemeinen führt der Schulverweis dazu, dass sich die Aussichten verringern. Anscheinend sind wir nicht weit genug gegangen. Wir werden diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen ..." Diesmal war es Fleur, die Hermine eine beruhigende Hand legte. Obwohl sie tief durchatmete, endete die Brünette nicht wirklich entspannend. "Also hat er Crouch befreit?"

"Schlimmer noch, er hat Crouch losgelassen, sie haben die Wache praktisch dauerhaft unfähig gemacht und wahrscheinlich die Prophezeiung um Harry gehört."

Lily blinzelte. Kurz danach knurrte sie. "Was? Was für eine Art von Unfähigkeit ließ das passieren?"

"Willkommen in meiner Welt, wo alles schief geht, was schief gehen kann", murmelte Harry düster.

Shiva schnaubte genervt. Offensichtlich zwischen den Massenverstärkungen, die nach Askaban geschickt wurden, und der späten Stunde gab es nur wenige Wachen in der Nähe der Mysteriums-Abteilung. Amelia sagt, dass die einzige Kugel die zerstört wurde, die Prophezeiung enthielt, die Crouch wahrscheinlich hörte."

Hermine stöhnte. "Ernsthaft? Eine Prophezeiung, die bei der Zerstörung des Aufnahmegeräts abgespielt wird? Welche Art von Sicherheitsmaßnahme ist das?"

"Eine für Zauberer typische", sagte Tonks mit einem Seufzer, dessen Haare zu einem dunklen Blau wurden. "Die Dinge, von denen wir denken, dass sie gesunder Menschenverstand sind, fehlen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in Wirklichkeit."

"Niemand wurde verletzt?" fragte Harry.

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nur die eine Wache im Ministerium und die 8 in Askaban zum Glück. Leider hat er außer Crouch und der Prophezeiung auch die meisten seiner Anhänger befreit."

"Meine Tante", knurrte Tonks leise.

"Travers", sagte Lily und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich genauso wie Tonks. Harry fragte sich kurz, was der Mann ihr angetan hatte, entschied aber, dass es sich um eine Frage handelte, die für einen anderen Tag besser war.

"Ja", sagte Shiva. "Ein paar andere auch. Der wirklich wichtige war wahrscheinlich Rookwood nach diesen beiden. Rookwood war mal ein Unsäglicher. Ich nehme an, wir sollten dankbar sein, dass er nicht da war um zu helfen, als Crouch die Mysteriums-Abteilung überfiel, aber er kennt wahrscheinlich alle möglichen obskuren Zweige seltsamer Magie, die Voldemort benutzen kann. "

Harry seufzte schwer und erstach sein Essen. "Nun, das ist einfach großartig."

Shiva stieß ein dunkles Kichern aus. "Auf der positiven Seite sollte Bill bald mit den Runen kommen, über das du gefragt hast, Harry."

Er sah seinen Vormund mit plötzlich großen Augen an. "Ernsthaft? Gott sei Dank. Mein Kopf hat mich umgebracht. Je eher ich dieses verdammte Ding herausholen kann, desto besser." Alle drehten die Augen auf Harry. Er blinzelte, realisierte, dass er wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen zu viel gesagt und sich sein Grab geschaufelt hatte. "Wie schmeckt euch das Frühstück?"

"Oh nein, das tust du nicht", sagte Lily, während sie ihren intensiven Blick auf ihn richtete. "Ich habe endlich diese ganze Geschichte mit dem ... Seelensplitter bekommen. Harry, versuch es nicht, das von uns fernzuhalten."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und weigerte sich aufzublicken. "Es ist so, wie ich es vorher gesagt habe, es tut weh und es ist nervig und ich bin gereizt, aber ich habe das blöde Ding fest verschlossen. Es kann nicht raus. Es ist nur frustrierend, weil ich mich zumindest teilweise konzentrieren muss und hin und wieder, die Mauern stützen muss."

Hermine seufzte und stand auf um zu ihm hinüber zu gehen. Sie nahm sanft sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du edler Idiot. Harry, schwöre, dass du uns sagen wirst, wenn das ein echtes Problem wird. Bevor es wirklich schlimm wird."

"Ich verspreche es, Mine", sagte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ich verstecke nichts vor dir. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir überhaupt etwas dagegen tun können." Die Gruppe seufzte, nickte aber und lehnte sich in ihren Stühlen zurück, während Hermine sich wieder hinsetzte. "Also, wann kommt Bill vorbei?"

Als Antwort auf Harry´s Frage ertönte ein Glockenschlag im ganzen Haus und Lily warf einen amüsierten Blick auf die Tür in die Küche. "Anscheinend jetzt. Dobby, würdest du Bill bitte sagen, dass wir hier sind?"

"Dobby holt Mr. Cursey!" rief eine kecke Stimme schnell zurück und ging durch den Flur vor der Küche.

Tonks fing an zu lachen. "Mr. Cursey? Oh Gott, ich kann es kaum erwarten, Bill damit zu ärgern. Er wird es niemals lieben!"

Harry kicherte und deutete auf Tonks. "Hey, vergiss nicht, dass er dich gerne Tonksie und Miss Colorful nennt."

Tonks wurde rot und hielt sofort den Mund, während der Rest lachte. Bill betrat den Raum und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Morgen alle zusammen. Das ist sicher ein ... interessanter Elf, den du hast, Harry. Ich liebe das Basilisk-Skelett übrigens. Kobold animiert, nehme ich an? Sie lieben ihre gruseligen Wächter."

Harry lächelte und nickte. "Morgen, Bill. Und ja zu allen Berichten. Ich weiß, dass du Shiva und Tonks kennst, aber hast du die anderen schon mal getroffen?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht persönlich, aber ich kenne sie. Miss Delacour, ein Vergnügen. Ich war sehr beeindruckt davon, wie Sie es im letzten Jahr durch die meisten dieser Aufgaben geschafft haben. Hermine, von dem, was die Zwillinge sagen, hätte ich direkt einen Job für dich, du wärst brillant als Fluch-Brecherin! Mrs. Potter, hallo. Es tut mir leid für ihren Verlust, aber ich muss sagen, es ist eine Ehre und wenn sie jemals die Chance haben, das zu erklären, warum sie und Harry überlebt haben, würde ich es gerne hören. Ich bin bereit, Ihnen jeden Eid zu schwören, den sie möchten. "

Lily blinzelte und sah Harry belustigt an. "Es scheint, dass du nicht der einzige mit Fans bist, Harry."

Bill errötete und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich setzte. "Gefahr der Arbeit", murmelte er. "Harry, du hast nach dem Ägyptischen Seelen-Render gefragt? Ich weiß nicht, warum es so genannt wird, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ding nichts bewirkt, aber was weiß ich. Ich breche nur die Flüche, die ich lieber nicht nennen möchte."

Harry kicherte amüsiert, als Bill die Zeitung reichte. "Vielen Dank."

"Kein Problem", sagte der Rotschopf. "Aber es ist wirklich nutzlos. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es zum Laufen bringen willst. Du kannst keine Seelen aufnehmen. Was auch immer die Dementoren und der Avada Kedavra tun, es absorbiert die Seele nicht."

"Ich werde es herausfinden", sagte Harry und winkte Bills Bemerkung weg, seine Aufmerksamkeit war bereits vollständig auf den Plan vor ihm gerichtet. "Ich frage mich, ob ich diese aus der Ausrichtung verlagern und ein fokussierendes Segment hinzufügen kann ... nein, vielleicht, wenn ich ..."

"Unnnndddd, wir haben ihn verloren", sagte Tonks lächelnd. "Also, Bill, was ist noch neu bei dir?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Amelia saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte, ihre Notizen zu ordnen. Scheinbar versuchen, ihre Notizen zumindest zu organisieren. Sie versuchte meistens nur etwas zu tun, irgendetwas wirklich, um sie davon abzuhalten, was sie ihre Freunde fragen würde. Manchmal war sie nicht nur der Chef.

Ein Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür und mehrere Leute betraten ihr Büro. Amelia nickte grüßend und zauberte mehrere Privatsphäre- und Antiabhörzauber, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Unterhaltung geheim blieb. Schließlich, zufrieden, dass ihr Zimmer sicher war, lehnte sich Amelia zurück und seufzte. "Hallo alle zusammen. Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich denke, dass dieses Gespräch eine der Hauptdiskussionen für den kommenden Krieg sein könnte. Zunächst einmal, lass uns sicherstellen, dass alle auf dem selben Stand sind. Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Sirius, ich weiß, dass ihr während Dumbledore´s ... Zusammenbruch vor einigen Wochen anwesend wart. Shacklebolt, du bist hier, weil ich dir vertraue, und du bist einer der besten Auroren, die ich seit über einem Jahrzehnt gesehen habe. Es gibt nur wenige Leute, denen ich vertraue. Ich fange nicht damit an, daran allein zu arbeiten, nicht nur, dass die Kriegsbemühungen sinnlos wären, aber ... ich gehe davon aus, dass Harry Potter von Anfang an alleine damit beginnen würde, sich darum zu kümmern. "

Shacklebolt´s Augenbrauen standen in Frage, während Tonks und Fleur anfingen zu kichern. "Ja, das ist definitiv etwas, das Harry tun würde, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, dass ihr nicht genug tut", sagte Tonks. "Also wette ich, dass es um die Behälter geht?"

Fleur verdrehte die Augen und tätschelte Tonks Knie. "Gefäße, Schatz."

"Richtig. Gefäße."

Amelia nickte. "Ja, das stimmt, Tonks. Wir werden über Voldemort´s Horcruxe diskutieren."

Shacklebolt setzte sich auf und starrte sie an. "Ein Horkrux! Von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem? Merlin sei verdammt! Kein Wunder, dass der Mann noch am Leben ist!"

Sirius drehte sich überrascht zu Shack um. "Wow. Ich kenne Sie wegen meiner Familie. Die anderen wissen von Ihnen, weil Dumbledore ein Arsch ist. Woher weißt du von ihnen?"

Der große Mann sah Sirius nur ungläubig an. "Ich bin seit Jahren ein Auror und ich nehme meinen Job wirklich ernst, im Gegensatz zu anderen."

"Ich nehme ...", begann Sirius zu sagen, bevor Amelia ihn anstarrte und er mitten im Satz wechselte, "einige Dinge ernst."

Amelia stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Sirius, hör auf. Shack,versuch es nicht, du würdest verlieren. Wir müssen uns alle konzentrieren. Shack, wir wissen, dass der Dunkle Lord mehrere Horcruxe hat, wir wissen einfach nicht wie viele mit Sicherheit. Die Fulcanellis haben uns eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Dumbledore insgesamt sechs verdächtigt, welche es sind, hat er nie heraus finden können, aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass Voldemort mit anderen mächtigen magischen Zahlen wie 3 oder 5 hantierte. "

"Warte, sechs ist keine magisch starke Zahl. Ich habe Arithmantik studiert, Madame", sagte Fleur.

"Entschuldigung, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, dass er sechs Horcruxe und ein Stück in seinem eigenen Körper haben würde. Die anderen wären dann zwei und vier Horcruxe."

Remus lehnte sich zurück und nickte. "Ja, ich nehme an, das würde Sinn machen. Wir wissen bereits, dass eines zerstört ist, da das Tagebuch weg ist. Wir nehmen immer noch an, dass der ... andere, den wir kennen, nicht beabsichtigt war, richtig?"

"Das ist richtig", sagte Amelia. "Ich habe mich mit den Unsäglichen beraten und sie stimmten zu, dass sieben Seelenstücke die wahrscheinliche Zahl wären. Eine Seele wäre dann instabil genug, um unbeabsichtigt bei einen Ritual getrennt zu werden, das wiederholt so oft durchgeführt wird." Sie hielt inne und sah vage krank aus. "Croaker sagte immer noch, dass ein solches Ereignis höchst unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre und dass sein erster Gedanke ein Minimum von 11 Stück gewesen wäre. Ich ... würde gerne glauben, dass selbst Voldemort nicht ganz verrückt genug ist, das zu versuchen."

Ich hasse es hier den Anwalt des Teufels zu spielen, aber wenn wir einmal davon ausgehen, dass wir sie alle vernichtet haben, wenn wir falsch liegen, war alles umsonst", sagte Tonks, die ganze Verspieltheit, war aus ihrer Stimme verbannt worden.

Amelia runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Croaker fuhr fort zu sagen, dass, wenn jemand elf separate Seelenstücke aufbewahrt, er so unglaublich wahnsinnig wäre, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht atmen könnte, geschweige denn einen Satz sprechen, die Seelenstücke würden andauernd gegen eine Wand spritzen. Nehmen wir an, dass er mit sechs absichtlich und einem unbeabsichtigten festsitzt, sollen wir? "

Fleur schauderte. "Ja, das mentale Bild ist überhaupt nicht vorzuziehen. Sechs ist genug."

"Okay dann", nickte Amelia und griff nach einer ihrer Notizen. Dumbledore glaubt, dass Voldemort ein besonderes Interesse an Relikten der Hogwarts-Gründer hat. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er einen Horkrux aus Hufflepuff's Kelch, Slytherins Medaillion und etwas von Rowena Ravenclaw gemacht hat. Ein weiterer Horkurx ist wahrscheinlich ein Familienerbstück aus der Familie von Voldemorts Mutters Familie, den Gaunts, ein Ring war Dumbledore´s Vermutung. Dieser sollte unser Ziel sein, da wir einen möglichen Ort dafür haben. "

Sirius beugte sich vor. "Du hättest mir das letzte Nacht sagen sollen, Amelia. Wo hat er es versteckt?"

Amelia seufzte erneut. "Irgendwo unter der Gaunt-Hütte begraben."

Tonks Augen verengten sich. "Das ist der erste Ort, an dem jemand nachschauen würde. Es sei denn ... wenn er kein Idiot ist, dann ist es wahrscheinlich das am schwersten bewachte Stück und eine Falle. Wenn es wirklich da ist, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es ein Köder ist und denjenigen töten wird, wer auch immer dorthin geht und um hoffentlich auch jemanden zu überzeugen, der darüber stolperte, dass es sein einziger war. "

"Das ist durchaus möglich", sagte Shacklebolt nickend. "Es wäre der einzige logische Grund, etwas in solch einer klaren Sicht zu verbergen."

Fleur schnaubte. "Wenn das in der Nähe ist, hat Harry mir beigebracht, dass es das ist, die meisten Zauberer verwenden keine Logik."

Amelia lachte auch. "Ich muss zustimmen. In diesem Fall stimme ich den anderen zu. Es ist echt und es ist Köder."

Shacklebolt lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen. "Was ist mit dem letzten?"

"Das würde derjenige sein, den Voldemort in der Nacht erschaffen wollte, als er versuchte, Harry Potter zu töten. Da er nie damit fertig war, bevor er das erste Mal starb, glauben wir, dass er es geschafft hat, es nach seiner Verkörperung zu vollenden er wählte sein Vertraute als seinen letzten Horkrux. Die Schlange wäre nah gewesen und es wäre einigermaßen in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen ", sagte Amelia.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es macht so viel Sinn wie alles andere. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er aus Wurmschwanz neuer Hand ein Horkux gemacht. Obwohl es nahe liegt, ist Wurmschwanz nicht annähernd vertrauenswürdig genug, um so etwas zu riskieren."

"Also, was genau wolltest du uns fragen, Amelia?" fragte Sirius.

"Nun", sagte Amelia. "Es ist wirklich ganz einfach, ich möchte, dass ihr alle diese Horkruxe findet und vernichtet. Eigentlich alle außer dir, Sirius. Ich brauche eure Arbeit, um deine Bibliothek zu durchsuchen, um etwas zu finden, das nützlich sein könnte. Die Blacks haben vielleicht eine Methode, um diese Dinge aus großer Entfernung zu erkennen. Sobald man einen gefunden hat, kann man an der eigentlichen Razzia teilnehmen, aber in der Zwischenzeit brauche ich dich auf der Suche nach Forschung. "

Tonks hob ihre Hand. "Harry hat gesagt, wenn wir ihm einen intakten Horkrux bringen könnten, könnte er vielleicht ein Tracking-System entwickeln, um die anderen zu verfolgen. Er ... kann nichts mit dem tun, von dem wir wissen weil sein _**"Signal"**_ mangels eines besseren Wortes mit einem anderen verbunden ist. "

Amelia nickte. "Sehr gut."

Sirius wirkte frustriert, aber verständnisvoll. "Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Amelia, sollte ich Minerva sagen, dass ich diese Position nicht einnehmen kann?"

"Nein, Sirius, behalte den Job", sagte Amelia und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist ein gute Tarnung und wenn wir einen guten Ersatz haben, nehmen wir dich da raus, damit du teilnehmen kannst."

Sirius nickte. "Klingt wie ein Plan."

Fleur meldete sich als Nächstes. "Sollten wir irgendwelche anderen hier mit einbeziehen?"

Amelia schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst es Harry und seinen Müttern erzählen, da es sich direkt auf sie auswirkt. Während ich dich bitten möchte, es von Hermine Granger fernzuhalten, werde ich realistisch sein, also weiß ich, dass sie involviert sein wird. Bitte versuche es zu minimieren. Aber je mehr Leute davon wissen, desto größer ist die Gefahr, dass unsere Aktivitäten wieder zu Voldemort zurückkehren und alles ist umsonst. Zumindest muss jeder andere Beteiligte unbedingt über gut entwickelte Okklumentik verfügen. "

Alle Köpfe nickten. Amelia lehnte sich zurück und lächelte sie an. "Voldemort mag denken, dass er uns überlistet hat, aber das Problem, das wir hier haben, ist einfach eine gute altmodische Detektivarbeit. Das ist ein Dunkler Lord, der untergeht."


	38. Birthday Shenanigans

**Birthday Shenanigans**

Lily schüttete die Mischung in die Schüssel und begann, die Schränke mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zu öffnen. "Ich hätte schwören können, dass wir hier irgendwo einen Mixer haben ..."

Shiva hob eine Augenbraue, als sie Lily´s Zauberstab auf den Tisch tippte. "Äh, Lily, wir sind Hexen, weißt du. Wir können einfach unsere Zauberstäbe schnippen und den Teig mischen, ohne dabei voll Muggel zu sein."

"Kuchen schmecken immer besser, wenn sie ohne Magie gemacht werden", sagte Lily abgelenkt. "Du hast zugestimmt, dass wir dieses Jahr meinen Weg gehen können und mein Weg ist der Muggel- Weg. Der Muggel- Weg braucht einen Mixer ... Aha! Hab ihn gefunden!" Sie zog ihn triumphierend aus dem Schrank zurück und hob ihre Hand mit einem Mixer hoch. "Ich wusste, dass ich ihn neulich gesehen habe! Jetzt können wir es beenden."

Shiva verdrehte nur gutmütig die Augen und ging an die zweite Schüssel. "Gut, wenn du den Teig fertig hast, werde ich das Eis machen. Wie lange braucht das Ding noch?"

"Nun, die Box sagt immer 30 Minuten, aber ich finde, wenn man die Hitze ein bisschen hochdreht, kannt man es in 20 Minuten schaffen."

"Die Hitze erhöhen? Ich dachte, du hättest keine Magie gesagt", sagte Shiva lachend.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Magie im Kuchen. Magie, nur um das Backen etwas zu beschleunigen ... nun, ich kann manchmal etwas ungeduldig sein."

Shiva lachte härter. "Heuchlerin." Sie neckte sie leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie mit der Zuckerglasur endete. "Ich bin überrascht, dass die Mädchen nicht helfen wollten."

"Ich nicht. Ich habe Hermine gestern gefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass sie Harry am Abend vereinnahmen werden, damit wir wenigstens einen Teil seines Tages mit ihn haben können", sagte Lily. "Ich bin erstaunt, dass wir es geschafft haben, dass Dobby uns helfen lässt."

"Ich habe ihn bestochen", sagte Shiva. "Versprach dem kleinen Kerl, den er die nächsten zwei Wochen der Mahlzeiten machen könnte, gut, nur Mittagessen und Abendessen. Niemand stiehlt Frühstückvorbereitung von Harry, wenn er da ist."

"Warum ist das so? Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn das zu fragen", fragte Lily, als sie den Kuchen in den Ofen steckte und sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.

Shiva verzog das Gesicht und sprang neben Lily in die Ecke. "Es liegt zum Teil daran, dass er es genießt, zum Teil, weil er fühlt, dass es eines der ersten Dinge ist, bei denen er jemals gut war, aber ... hauptsächlich wegen seiner Gewohnheit."

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten. "Meine Schwester?" sie hatte es erraten.

"Ja. Entschuldigung. Harry musste ihnen Frühstück machen, seid er fünf oder so war. Jung genug, dass er einen Hocker brauchte, um das Kochfeld zu erreichen." Shiva´s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem finsteren Blick und ihre Fäuste ballten sich. "Frag ihn nicht danach, okay? Ich habe es nur herausgefunden, weil ich ihn über eine der Narben auf seinem Arm gefragt habe. Offensichtlich hat er kochendes Wasser verschüttet, als der Topf wegen seines Alters zu schwer für ihn war. Vernon schlug ihn direkt danach, weil der Boden nass geworden ist." Shiva schauderte und fuhr mit einer ruhigen Stimme fort: "Gott, ich hasse diese Leute."

Lily´s Mund hatte sich zu einer Linie verengt. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden sie dafür bezahlen lassen. Meine süße Schwester und ihre Familie werden nicht ungeschoren davonkommen, dass sie meinen Sohn so behandelt haben. Dumbledore auch nicht, weil er Harry bei ihnen zurückgelassen hat." Lily seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Genug davon. Wie geht es dir, Shiva?"

Shiva´s Augenbrauen hoben sich. Sie kicherte und beugte sich leicht über Lily´s Schulter. "Wie es mir geht? Ich bin nicht diejenige, die hier von den Toten zurückgekommen ist. Wie geht es dir? Ernsthaft, Lily, du hast deinen Mann seit Wochen kaum erwähnt. Geht es dir gut?"

Lily verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber. "Mir geht es gut. Wirklich, Shiva, mir geht es gut. Mit James, ich ... ich habe nur ..." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und warf einen Privatzauber in den Raum. "Hör mal, erzähl es Harry nicht, was ich gleich sagen werde. Ich will nicht, dass er eine falsche Ansicht von mir bekommt."

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Shiva und legte ihren Kopf auf die andere Frau.

"Vielen Dank." Lily schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. "James und ich hätten wahrscheinlich nicht heiraten sollen." Shiva´s Augen weiteten sich, aber sie blieb stumm. "Ich liebte ihn wirklich. Ich tat es wirklich. Der Mann war nur ein bisschen zu ... unreif und impulsiv. Ich kann selbst feurig und impulsiv sein und ich ... nun, ich dachte immer, ich würde mit jemandem enden, der Methodischer ist, als ich. Jemand, der die Dinge ausbalancieren konnte. James hat das nie getan. Ich war immer die Erwachsene in der Beziehung. Er hat sich während seiner letzten zwei Jahre sehr zurück gehalten, als er mich aktiv verfolgte und wir begannen uns zu treffen, aber ... er war im Herzen ein Rumtreiber das ging nie ganz weg." Sie lachte. "Er war sehr ähnlich wie Sirius jetzt ist."

Shiva nickte wissend. "Spaß liebend aber kann manchmal mit den Witzen ein bisschen zu weit gehen?"

"Wir waren gut zusammen und ich glaube fest daran, dass wir als Paar großartig waren, wenn wir mehr Zeit gehabt hätten und er ein bisschen erwachsener geworden wäre. Aber es stand so ... "Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte schwer. "Ohne den Krieg wäre ich wahrscheinlich viel länger mit ihm ausgegangen, als direkt in Ehe und Mutterschaft zu springen. Harry war ein Unfall, ein glücklicher Unfall, nur damit das klar ist! Aber nun ... wir hatten gerade eine große Schlacht überlebt und wir vergaßen unsere Zauberstäbe im anderen Zimmer, als wir ins Schlafzimmer fielen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das gut erklären kann. Ich ... "

Shiva beugte sich vor und zog Lily in eine einarmige, kurze Umarmung. "Ich verstehe es, Lily. Du hast ihn geliebt, aber du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er _'der Eine'_ gewesen wäre."

"Ja, das", sagte Lily lächelnd zu Shiva. "James war ein guter Mann. Ich habe ihn wirklich geliebt, ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob er mein Mann wäre, wären die Dinge anders gelaufen. Vor allem mit dem, wie sich die Dinge gegen Ende hinzogen", endete sie mit einem finsteren Blick.

"Du hast ein paar Mal erwähnt, dass die Dinge frustrierend waren."

"Es fühlte sich einfach so an, als ob wir fast ständig gekämpft hätten. Zwischen dem Stress des Versteckens, der Beschränkung auf dem Haus, dem Wissen, wer uns verraten hat, meiner Forschung, dazu noch ein Kleinkind ... Es hat die Dinge so sehr belastet." Lily hielt inne und stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. "Jedenfalls ist mein Punkt, dass es mir gut geht. Ich vermisse James und ich werde es wahrscheinlich immer tun, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sein Tod mich zerstört. Ich werde nicht wie Alastor werden."

Shiva zog sich glotzend zurück. "Mad-Eye war verheiratet?"

"Du hast es nicht gewusst? Die Frau des armen Mannes wurde irgendwann von einem seiner Ziele ermordet. Ich kenne die ganze Geschichte nicht, aber ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es ihn erschüttert hat. Mad-Eye war nie das Gleiche danach, als er der paranoide alte Arsch wurde, der er heute ist." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde nicht wie er werden. Ich passe mich an und ich ziehe weiter. Ich muss an andere denken, um die ich mir Sorgen machen muss."

Shiva schlug leicht auf ihre Schulter. "Gut. Wenn du irgendwelche paranoiden Triebe fühlst, lass es es mich wissen und ich werde es dir austreiben." Sie hielt inne und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Eigentlich ... vielleicht bin ich nicht die beste Frau, um das zu versprechen. Ich habe keine große Erfolgsbilanz dabei, Paranoia abzuwehren. Harry ist ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht versagt habe."

Beide Frauen begannen zu lachen und lachten immer noch, als Harry gähnend in die Küche kam und sich die Stirn rieb. "Etwas riecht gut. Worüber lacht ihr gerade? Und warum gibt es einen Privatsphären-Zauber hier?"

"Nun, Kid", sagte Shiva, sprang von der Theke und umarmte ihn, "wir haben über deine wachsende Paranoia gelacht und über mein schreckliches Versagen, dich von diesem Problem zu heilen."

"Oh, danke, Mum", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, als er sich von ihr wegdrehte. "Ich schätze das Vertrauensvotum. Alle meine Sachen haben sich als sehr nützlich erwiesen."

Shiva war sprachlos, während Harry Lily unmerklich umarmte. Lily hob eine Augenbraue zu Shiva und steuerte Harry zum Kühlschrank, um ihn abzulenken, bis sie eine Chance hatte, sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. "Wir haben gerade über Frauenfragen gesprochen, Harry. Keine Notwendigkeit für deine zarten männlichen Ohren, davon zu hören."

Harry zog eine Grimasse und zog einen Karton Milch heraus. "Ja, einverstanden. Danke. Tonks ist schlimm genug darüber zu reden. Hat sie übrigens jemand gesehen? Sie war weg, als ich mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht bin. Fleur jetzt auch, wenn ich darüber nachdenke ..."

Shiva setzte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an den Tisch. "Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, Kid. Sie sind große Mädchen; sie können auf sich selbst aufpassen, wohin auch immer sie gingen."

"Warum warst du mitten in der Nacht wach?" fragte Lily, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Albträume, Kopfschmerzen, nichts Großartiges. Deshalb bin ich jetzt auch so spät am Morgen auf." Er gab ihnen ein reuiges Grinsen. "Rate mal, dass ich an meinem Geburtstag schlafen darf, was?"

Die beiden Frauen kicherten ein paar Minuten lang darüber. Schließlich grüßte Shiva den Rest der kleinen Familie und stand auf. "Nun Leute, jetzt, da der Kuchen im Ofen ist, werde ich kurz duschen. Harry, wenn ich nicht zurück bin, bevor es fertig ist, meide bitte die Küche, um die Dekorationen geheim zu halten, ja?"

Harry winkte ab und öffnete die Zeitung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, und der Junge verpasste so, dass Lily´s Augen sich an Shiva´s Hintern fixierten, als sie aus dem Raum tänzelte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort lehnte auf seinem Thron und streichelte Nagini mit einer Hand und rollte seinen Zauberstab in der anderen. Der frustrierende Angriff von Askaban war immer noch in seinen Gedanken, aber es war nicht der Hauptpunkt seiner Überlegungen. Nur ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises war dabei gefallen und Crabbe war ... kein großer Verlust. Der Mann war ein fantastischer Rohling und ein ausgezeichneter Angriffsschwamm gewesen, aber er hatte keine Intelligenz, so dass es kein Verlust war. Wie der Vater, war auch der Sproß als Schläger gut, aber dumm. Der Verlust der sechs zusätzlichen neuen Rekruten in diesem frühen Stadium war kostspielig gewesen, aber mit so vielen seiner ursprünglichen Gefolgsleute war es ein anständiger Austausch gewesen.

Nein, Voldemort war wegen etwas anderen in Gedanken versunken, es betraf die Prophezeiung. Dass Barty Crouch es geschafft hatte, mit der Prophezeiung in die Hand zurückzukehren, war mehr als befriedigend. Voldemort hatte den Mann für dieses bisschen eigenständiges Handeln sehr belohnt. Flint hatte eine kleine Entschädigung erhalten. Voldemort war vorsichtig damit, den Jungen zu sehr zu belohnen, da der Junge instabil und dumm und impulsiv war. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle waren in der Lage gewesen, ihren Drang zu reduzieren, wenn es angebracht war, obwohl Flint diese Fähigkeit nicht zu haben schien. Er brauchte keinen weiteren Macnair, der einen großen Kopf bekam.

Ach, die Prophezeiung war das, was im Moment wichtig war. _"'Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'"_ , murmelte Voldemort. "Vielleicht hätte ich tiefer in die Runen-Kunst eindringen sollen. Aber es heißt nur: ' _Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen'_ , nicht _'ihn unbedingt besiegen wollen"_ Voldemort grinste. "Harry Potter ist in der Tat stark und einfallsreich zugleich, aber zu denken, dass ein 15jähriger Junge mich in einem richtigen Kampf besiegen könnte ... lächerlich! Ich habe ein halbes Jahrhundert Erfahrung und mehr Macht in meinen Fingerspitzen, als er je haben wird. Er war ein einfacher Viertklässler. Dumbledore war so ein Idiot, seine Hoffnungen auf das Kind zu richten."

Voldemort lehnte sich zurück und nickte. Ja, Potters Runen wären gefährlich, aber sie waren keine Trumpfkarte. Nicht gegen jemanden mit so esoterischem und altem Wissen wie Voldemort selbst es hatte. Stattdessen wandte er sich der verwirrenden Linie der Prophezeiung zu. _**"**_ _ **Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt**_ _ **.**_ " _Nagini, das ist faszinierend. Ich frage mich, ob wir vielleicht beide unsterblich sind, bis wir vom anderen getötet werden? Es könnte sicherlich helfen, zu erklären, wie Potter es geschafft hat, so viele Situationen zu überleben, die ihn hätten töten sollen."_ Er hielt inne, um darüber nachzudenken und lachte. "Wie ironisch wäre das! Meine eigene Version der Unsterblichkeit mit all den Risiken verfolgt zu haben, um nun durch das Schicksal selbst unsterblich zu sein! Nun, ich sollte mir über so etwas keine Sorgen machen, und nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

Nagini zischte ihre Belustigung und Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, als er an eine weitere Option dachte. _"Dennoch ... ist es nicht klug, eine solche Möglichkeit einfach zu verwerfen. Vielleicht ... sollte ich Potter ein Angebot unterbreiten. Wenn er Britannien verlässt, werde ich ihn - und seine ausgewählten Gefährten, in ruhe lassen. Uns könnte ein unsterbliches Leben bis zum Ende zugesichert werden ... Er würde sich wahrscheinlich weigern, aber wenn er es annimmt ... Meine Gefährtin, wir könnten Jahrhunderte der Zeit haben zu arbeiten, bevor wir unser Auge in jede Ecke der Welt richten müssen, um zu schauen, wo er sich versteckt hat. Es könnte perfekt sein. Es könnte ... nein "_ , sagte Voldemort abrupt. _"Nein. Ich kann es nicht riskieren. Potter würde sich niemals damit begnügen, mir zu erlauben, die Welt neu zu gestalten. Es ist besser, ihn einfach jetzt zu töten, solange er noch schwach ist und ich vertraue darauf, dass meine Horkruxe mich über die Jahrhunderte am leben halten werden."_

Voldemort´s Aufmerksamkeit veränderte sich und seine Augen verengten sich, als sich der Gaunt-Ring in einem unverwechselbaren Muster erhitzte. "Bellatrix!" rief er. Sofort wurden die Türen zu seiner Kammer geöffnet und Bellatrix Lestrange rannte in den Raum und warf sich zu seinen Füßen auf die Knie. 

"Sie haben mich gerufen, mein Lord?"

Voldemort erlaubte sich ein Lächeln über den Eifer der Frau. Genau wie die Bella, an die er sich erinnerte. Sie war zu dünn durch ihre Zeit in Askaban, aber sie hatte es geschafft, zumindest einiges ihres ursprünglichen Aussehens zu behalten, zusätzlich zu ... einem Minimum an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. Nicht viel von letzterem wurde gewährt, aber es war genug, dass sie immer noch ein wertvolles Mitglied seines Gefolges war. Wahnsinn hatte auch seine eigenen Vorteile. "Bella, jemand ist in die Gaunt Hütte eingedrungen. Nimm dein Team und ... schick ihnen eine Nachricht", sagte er leise, als er nach ihrer Wange streichelte. Bellatrix reagierte genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte, ein Schauder von Wertschätzung, Anbetung und Verlangen, die ihren Körper durchfuhren, waren zu sehen.

"Es wird geschehen, mein Lord. Mein Lord, einige der wichtigsten Mitglieder sind ... immer noch nicht gesund. Darf ich andere an ihrer Stelle nehmen?" Sie fragte.

Voldemort dachte über diese Anfrage nach. Auf der einen Seite könnte er potentiell alle eliminieren, die seine Unsterblichkeit untersuchten, oder einfach zu neugierig waren. Auf der anderen Seite hätte er noch mehr Details, die Voldemort lange geheim gehalten hatte. Details, die nur einer Handvoll seines Vertrauten bekannt sind. "Nein. Nimm, wer verfügbar ist und kämpft bis zum Ende. Lerne, was du von den Invasoren kannst, aber verliere niemanden von uns. Wenn du die Eindringlinge töten kannst tue das. Wenn es zu viele für deine Gruppe sind, sende deine Nachricht und verschwinde."

"Es wird geschehen, mein Lord!" sagte Bella nickend. Sie stand auf und rannte aus dem Raum und rief nach ihren Todessern. Voldemort lächelte und fuhr fort Nagini zu streicheln. Er hob seinen Ring und man sah ihn finster glucksen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Wollt ihr zwei ein Zimmer haben?" fragte Sirius gutmütig zu Fleur und Tonks mit verschränkten Armen.

Tonks löste sich von ihrem tiefen, langen Kuss mit Fleur und grinste Sirius an. "Wir haben ein Zimmer, lieber Cousin. Wir würden nackt im Bett liegen, wenn wir nicht hier wären."

Sirius schnaubte. "Nun lass mich nicht im Weg stehen. Zieh dich hier aus." Er blieb stehen, um darüber nachzudenken, mit wem er sprach und erblasste. _Vergiss es, sich zu ärgern_. "Du würdest es tun und ich muss meinen Cousine nicht nackt sehen. "

Fleur hob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich an Remus. "Denkt er wirklich, wir würden uns entkleiden, bevor wir in eine gefährliche Situation gehen?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe aufgehört, herauszufinden, wie Sirius 'Verstand schon vor langer Zeit funktioniert hat, nachdem ich ihn mit Brian Friarbush in McGonagall´s Räumen erwischt habe."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich behaupte immer noch, dass der Junge zu mir gekommen ist!"

"Bitte, du warst wie ein verlorener Welpe in diesem Monat. Und ich habe deine Partnerwahl nicht in Frage gestellt. Ich habe deine Wahl der Orte in Frage gestellt."

"McGonagall´s Räume, eh?" sagte Tonks abschätzend. "Das ist verrückt. Ich hätte mich selbst für Flitwick entscheiden können. Es ist weniger wahrscheinlich, dass er Flüche ausspricht."

Fleur seufzte schwer. "Ich arbeite mit diesen Kindern. Können wir bitte anfangen? Ich möchte früh genug zurückkommen, um vor der Party für Harry zu duschen."

Shacklebolt nickte. "Ja, Fleur hat recht. Genug herumgealbert. Alle bereit? Gut, lasst uns beginnen." Die Gruppe begann den überwachsenen Pfad in Richtung der kleinen Gaunt Hütte entlang zu gehen.

"Hier ist Voldemort´s Mutter aufgewachsen? Ernsthaft? Kein Wunder, dass der Mann verrückt geworden ist", Sirius verzog das Gesicht und betrachtete die kleine heruntergekommene Hütte.

"Ich bezweifle, dass er jemals diesen Platz gesehen hat, bevor er ein Teenager war. Um die Zeit war er wahrscheinlich schon nahe dran", sagte Fleur achselzuckend.

Tonks schnaubte. "Nah? Schatz, er war damals genauso verrückt wie ein Psychopath. Wenn man alle mit einem Basilisken bedroht und Myrte tötet, sollte das wahrscheinlich als Sprung über die Grenze gelten."

Die Gruppe trennte sich von Remus und Shacklebolt, die sich um die Ecke nach hinten bewegten und auf der ganzen Grundstück nach Schutz-Zaubern suchten. Fleur nahm eine Seite der Hütte, während Sirius zur Haustür ging. Tonks wollte gerade auf die andere Seite gehen, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch hörte, das irgendwo zwischen Zischen und Schuppen klang, die gegeneinander glitten. Stirnrunzelnd drehte sie sich zu Sirius um und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie diesen Lärm schon einmal gehört hatte. Sirius streckte seinen Zauberstab zur Tür hinaus und Tonks keuchte auf, als sie endlich den Ton platzierte.

Sie rannte nach vorne und rief: "Sirius, komm zurück!" Sie tauchte und rammte ihn zur Seite der Tür, gerade als eine riesige Spektral-Schlange aus dem Türrahmen flog. Sie wirbelte ein paar Minuten in der Luft herum, bevor sie sich auflöste, während die anderen um die Ecke stürmten. Tonks atmete erleichtert auf, als Sirius zitternd unter ihr hervorkam.

"Danke, Tonks", sagte er. "Was zum Teufel war das und wie habe ich es übersehen können?"

"Eine Art Parsel -Magie", sagte Tonks, um ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Ich erinnere mich an dieses Geräusch, als Harry von Slytherin´s Buch las, das wir in der Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatten."

Shacklebolt starrte sie an. "Ihr habt mehr gefunden als nur die Tagebücher in dieser Kammer?"

Tonks nickte. "Ja, Shack. Es gab ein Parsel -Buch, das viele der verschiedenen Schlangen beschrieb, von denen Slytherin wusste. Völlig harmlos, abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Zaubersprüchen, aber kein Verleger wollte das, was übersetzt wurde, anfassen." Sie zitterte. "Harry hat die paar Zaubersprüche im Buch ausprobiert, aber er hat gesagt, dass sie seine Haare zu berge stehen ließen, also ließ er sie in Ruhe. Alle in der Nähe fühlten dasselbe. Es war genau so, wie es aus dieser Tür kam."

"Verdammter hinterhältiger Arsch", sagte Sirius finster. "Ist nicht einmal bei den Diagnose- oder Erkennung-Zaubern aufgetaucht. Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein."

"Ich kann mich um die Tür kümmern. Geh ein wenig zurück", sagte Fleur und ging vorwärts. Die Gruppe zog sich pflichtbewusst zurück und Fleur legte ihren Arm zurück. Ein wildes Grinsen überzog ihre Züge und ein Feuerball bildete sich in ihrer Hand. "Lass uns sehen, wie deine Magie auf die einer Veela reagiert, sollen wir?" Fleur´s Passion-Feuer warf den Feuerball in einen perfekten Überhandschlag und breitete sich in Sekundenschnelle über die Tür der Gaunt-Hütte aus und bald blieben nur verkohlte Asche zurück. "So. Viel besser."

"Ich liebe dich, Baby", sagte Tonks und gab Fleur einen leichten Klaps auf ihren Arsch, als sie an ihr vorbei ging und hinein. Sie stieß leise Pfeife aus, als sie das schäbige Innere sah. "Verdammt, die Außenseite sah besser aus als das hier."

Sobald alle anderen drinnen waren, Remus einbegriffen, begann ein vielschichtiger Erkennungszauber zu wirken. Er hatte schnell zu einer positiven Reaktion auf einem Abschnitt des Fußbodens direkt unter einem eingestürzten Bett geführt. Er schob das Bett zur Seite und Remus seufzte frustriert, als er sah, dass die Verkleidung bereits aufgerissen und das freiliegende Loch leer war. "Es sieht so aus, als ob wir zu spät sind. Entweder Voldemort selbst oder jemand anderes hat es bereits zurückgeholt."

"Bist du sicher?" fragte Sirius.

"Relativ sicher ja. Der ganze Staub und Dreck in diesem Bereich ist weg und diese Planken wurden in Eile entfernt", sagte Remus. "Wer auch immer hierher kam, war nicht besonders an einem guten Job interessiert; die Person hat sich beeilt und sich nicht um Heimlichkeiten geschert."

Shacklebolt runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sollten annehmen, dass es Er- dessen … Voldemort war. Die Parsel -Magie an der Tür wurde schließlich wieder angewandt und außer Harry Potter kennen wir keine anderen Parsel -Mund."

Sirius fluchte. "Dann zurück auf Platz eins. Bei Merlins Bart, ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten wenigstens den einen bekommen."

Ein Gackern ertönte draußen und alle Augen drehten sich zum Eingang zurück in den Raum hinter der Hütte. Sirius wurde blass und Tonks Blut wurde kalt. Sie erinnerte sich an das schreckliche Lachen. Es hallte oft durch ihre Albträume, so dass sie es nie ganz vergessen würde.

"Kommt da raus und lasst uns spielen!" Bellatrix Lestrange sang.

"Hey, Cousine!" schrie Sirius als Antwort. "Scheint, du bist genauso verrückt wie das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe!"

"Warum bist du hier, Sirius?" sagte Bella. Shacklebolt winkte allen schnell, Verteidigungsstellungen an den Wänden einzunehmen. "Nun, ich wette, dass dein räudiger Wolf dann auch mit dir ist! Und wer sonst wäre hierfür rekrutiert worden? Mal sehen, mal sehen ... Oh ich weiß! Nymphadora bist du auch da?"

Tonks knurrte, als ihre wahnsinnige Tante ihren vollen Namen benutzte. Niemand konnte diesen Namen über ihre Partner und Eltern hinaus verwenden. "Nun gut, Tante! Wenn du lieber länger leben würdest, schlage ich vor, dass du zu deinem Meister zurückläufst!" schrie Tonks. Sie ignorierte Fleur´s verengte Augen. Sicher, sie sollte Bellatrix nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, aber trotzdem ...

"Ah, meine entzückende kleine Nichte. Du bist auf der falschen Seite, Süße", schnarrte Bella mit ihrer singenden Gesangsstimme. Tonks spürte einen Schauer der Angst, der ihr über den Rücken lief. "Komm mit mir und trete dem Siegerteam bei. Der Dunkle Lord würde so ... erstaunliche Verwendungen für deine Talente finden!"

"Ich würde lieber nicht ein Spielzeug für Voldys Groupies sein, danke", antwortete Tonks.

Aus der Nähe, wo Bellatrix zu sein schien, ertönte ein tiefes Lachen. "Schade", rief der Unbekannte, "von dem, was wir hören, scheint es, dass du es liebst, Potter´s kleine Schlampe zu sein. Wir dachten, du würdest vielleicht einmal echte Männer zu schätzen wissen!"

Tonks Lippen kräuselten sich. "Können wir diese Arschlöcher bitte töten?"

"Ich nehme Bella", sagte Sirius mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Remus, Shack, ihr bekommt Dolohov. Ich würde diese Stimme überall wiedererkennen. Tonks, Fleur, Backup, wo nötig." Alle Köpfe nickten und Sirius hob drei Finger, die herunter zählten. Als er die Faust ballte, sprang die Gruppe auf.

Sirius lehnte sich um den Rand der Tür und feuerte mehrere schnelle Flüche ab, bevor er sich hinter die Deckung zurückzog. Tonks sprang neben Remus zum Fenster, beide sprengten es aus dem Weg und feuerten auf den Hof. Shacklebolt benutzte ein Sprengzauber auf einem Mauerabschnitt in seiner Nähe und schoss durch das entstandene Loch aus der Deckung. Fleur trat zur Seite und fing an, mit einer Hand Feuerbälle aus der Tür zu werfen und Zaubersprüche von ihrer anderen zu werfen.

Eine ganze Menge reflektierte sie zurück, obwohl ein Schrei des Schmerzes, der durch die frühe Morgenluft schallte, bedeutete, dass zumindest ein Teil ihres Angriffs durchkam. Bellatrix und Dolohov blieben jedoch nicht untätig. Sie schickten Knochenbrecher, Blutkochende Flüche und explodierende Flüche in die Hütte. Tonks tanzte zur Seite und schaffte es gerade noch, einen tödlichen Fluch auszuweichen, der von Bellatrix geschickt wurde, obwohl der nachfolgende Fluch der Hexe sich in ihren Rücken bohrte und ein Grunzen des Schmerzes hervorrief.

Abrupt hörte der Zaubersturm auf. "Nun, es hat Spaß gemacht! Ta da! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, noch einen Tag mit euch zu spielen! Wenn ihr es überlebt!" gackerte Bellatrix. Tonks 'Augen weiteten sich, als sie einen Strahl von Dämonenfeuer sah, der auf die Gaunt Hütte zu raste.

"Alles raus hier!" schrie Sirius. Tonks ignorierte den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken und rannte mit den anderen zur Rückwand. Shacklebolt sandte noch einen Sprengzauber an die Wand, als die Vorderseite des Gebäudes in flammenden Flammen verzehrt wurde. Eine der Chimera -Flammen -Bestien sprang zu ihr, wurde aber mitten in der Luft von einem Ball von Fleur´s Passions-Feuer getroffen, beide verpufften.

Schweiß lief Fleur´s Gesicht herunter, als sie sagte: "Bitte verschwindet alle von hier. Das Ding mag mich nicht." Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Holster und benutzte beide Hände, um einen Feuerball nach dem anderen auf die Feurigen Figuren zu werfen, während die anderen nach draußen stürmten. Fleur flog durch die offene Wand hinter ihnen und die fünf rannten den Hügel hinunter. Sobald sie jenseits des Prickelns der Anti-Apparations -Zauber waren, drehten sie sich und disapparierten aus dem Inferno.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry sah wieder mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seine Uhr. "Wo sind sie?"

"Harry, du musst dich beruhigen", sagte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. "Du warst nie so beschützend und besorgt."

"Voldemort war auch nie in der Nähe, um Anhänger zu sammeln", murmelte Harry leise. Lauter, fuhr er fort, "Entschuldigung. Ich mag es einfach nicht, nichts zu wissen, Mine. Unsere ungewöhnliche Beziehung ist nicht wirklich Geheim. Du, Nym und Fleur sind eine der einfachsten Möglichkeiten, um mir zu schaden."

Tracey lachte leise und deutete auf ihre Freundin. "Ehrlich, alles, was jemand tun muss, um Harry zu schaden, ist, eines von euch Mädchen zu schnappen und ihm einen Platz zum Treffen zu schicken. Zugegeben, sie würden wahrscheinlich alle als Paste auf dem Boden enden, aber der Punkt steht."

"Paste auf den Boden?" Luna bat, ihren Kopf zur Seite zu legen. "Ich denke nicht, dass Harry so unordentlich wäre. Er würde etwas verwenden, das viel effizienter wäre." Luna runzelte die Stirn und hob in Gedanken einen Finger an ihre Lippen, während Coco in Gelächter von dem Kissen in der Nähe ausbrach. "Eigentlich könnten sie als Streifen auf dem Boden enden. Midnight hat doch ziemlich scharfe Krallen. Und der Spiker ist ein bisschen unordentlich. Obwohl, wenn er die Frost-Rune benutzt, um seine Feinde komplett einzuschließen, dann stelle ich mir vor, dass minimales Aufräumen erforderlich wäre. Der Transport eines Eisblocks ist ziemlich einfach."

Hermine widerstand sichtlich dem Drang, ihr Gesicht in ihre Handfläche zu legen, während Shiva und Lily Luna mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Angst ansahen. "Luna", sagte Hermine, "können wir bitte aufhören darüber zu reden, wie Harry die Gefahr für unsere Partner beseitigen würde."

"Weißt du, er könnte immer noch seine Lava-Bombe benutzen. Es würde Verbrennungen hinterlassen, aber wenig Blut und fast keine Säuberung wäre nötig", fügte Neville hilfreich hinzu und löste eine Reihe von ausladenden Lachern aus.

Lily lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte: "Sind deine Freunde so verrückt wie du?"

"So ziemlich", flüsterte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zurück. Mutter und Sohn lachten, während Hermine Neville böse anstarrte.

"Du musst wirklich aufhören, dir so viele Sorgen zu machen, Harry", sagte Daphne, als sie in den Raum trat und sich neben Tracey setzte. "Sie haben immer noch ihre Kommunikations-Runen. Wenn sie in Gefahr wären, könnten sie leicht Hilfe rufen."

"Oh ja." Harry errötete und Hermine drückte seine Hand in Sympathie. "Das habe ich vergessen…"

Shiva schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Nun, deshalb hast du uns, Junge. Wer interessiert sich für einen Film, während wir warten? Ich denke, wir haben uns für „Die Mumie" entschieden, richtig?"

Augusta Longbottom und Amelia starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Lily, die völlig entgeistert von Shivas gefühllosem Vorschlag war. Harry grinste. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis seine Mutter erwähnte, dass es ihre Wahl gewesen war, und sie wählte es speziell für die Ironie aus. Er weigerte sich standhaft darüber nachzudenken, dass Lily zugab, dass Rachel Weisz und Brendan Fraser beide heiß waren.

Lärm aus dem Arbeitszimmer klang durch das Haus, als der Klang der ankommenden Besucher ertönte. Harry´s Kopf ruckte hoch, aber Dobby war bereits mit ausgestreckten Händen vor ihm aufgetaucht. "Harry Potter wird gebeten, zu bleiben. Miss Colorful und Miss Flower sind nicht vorzeigbar und Dogfather und Wolfy sind beide müde. Alle vier sagten, dass sie sich der Party in einem Moment anschließen würden."

Harry kniff seine Augen aufgrund der Aussage von Dobby zusammen, schnaubte aber verärgert.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es ihnen gut geht", sagte Hermine, lächelte Harry an und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ja ich weiß." Harry verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch. "Zumindest ist es nicht Halloween."

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte sich neben Shiva, der sich anlehnte. "Was ist mit Halloween los? Außer dem Offensichtlichen, meine ich. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry erwähnt hat, dass es er da Pech hat", murmelte sie.

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "An Halloween passiert immer etwas Schreckliches. In Hogwarts war es der Troll, der erste Basilisk-Angriff, die Sache mit dem Irrwicht und der Ersten Aufgabe. Zurück bei den Dursley´s war es weniger wichtig, aber immer etwas. Halloween macht das Kind nervös und er ist überzeugt, dass es verflucht ist." Shiva stieß ein kleines Kichern aus. "Ehrlich gesagt fange ich an, ihm zuzustimmen. Es mag abergläubisch sein, aber die Zufälle am 31. Oktober werden immer schwieriger zu ignorieren."

Lily stöhnte und legte ihren Kopf auf Shiva´s Schulter. "Wie zur Hölle soll ich in ein paar Monaten ein Jahrzehnt Pech durchbrechen? Ich bin eine Mutter, keine Wundertäterin."

Shiva schlug leicht auf ihre Schulter. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen deswegen."

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sich und Remus und Sirius gingen zusammen auf die Couch. Harry´s Nase kräuselte sich, als ein beißender Geruch von den beiden herüber wehte. "Was ist das?"

Sirius schnüffelte an seinen Ärmeln und verzog das Gesicht. "Es gibt nicht viel, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen, wir sind nur ein bisschen angesengt worden." Amelia setzte sich neben ihn und runzelte die Stirn. Harry verpasste den fragenden Blick in ihren Augen nicht, obwohl er wusste, dass Sirius ihm nichts Wichtiges vorenthalten hätte, also drängte er ihn nicht. Dafür würde es später Zeit geben.

Harry hatte begonnen aufzustehen, um Tonks und Fleur zu suchen, aber die Tür öffnete sich wieder und beide kamen hinein. Harry atmete erleichtert auf und setzte sich wieder hin. Fleur lächelte ihn an und bewegte sich schnell auf seinen Schoß, was einen amüsierten Blick von Hermine auslöste. Harry´s Augen waren jedoch auf Tonks fixiert, als sie sich viel steifer als normal bewegte. Als sie sich neben ihn setzte, huschte so schnell ein Zucken über ihre Züge, dass Harry fast glaubte, er hätte es sich vorgestellt.

"Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er leise.

Fleur knabberte an seinem Ohr und schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals. "Uns geht es gut, es ist nichts."

"Es ist nicht nichts", antwortete Harry. "Bitte?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "Später, Harry. Mir geht es gut, ich verspreche es."

Harry verkniff sich seine Antwort, dass es ihr jetzt nicht gut ging. Die anderen hatten Recht - sowohl Tonks als auch Fleur waren Erwachsene und konnten ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Sie mussten ihm nicht alles berichten, was sie taten. Er seufzte über sich selbst. Er fing wirklich an, wie Moody zu werden. Nun ... wie der _**echte**_ Moody. Wahrscheinlich. Er hatte kaum fünf Worte mit dem Mann gesprochen, seit Crouch enttarnt worden war. "Okay."

Die Party ging ohne Unterbrechungen fast eine Stunde weiter. Erst als Tonks aufstand, um Popcorn zu holen, verschlechterten sich die Dinge wieder. Als sie aufstand, bemerkte Harry, dass ihre Rückseite nass und dunkler war als normal. Sein scharfes einatmen zog auch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Hermine sprang sofort auf und schubste Tonks aus der Tür. Harry war nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihr und schaffte es schnell nach draußen, um zu sehen, wie Hermine Tonks Shirt hochzog und den Rücken des älteren Mädchens freilegte.

"Verdammt, ich dachte, Fleur hätte das Ding geheilt", zischte Tonks vor Schmerz.

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und schwang ihre Finger über eine große Wunde über Tonks 'Rücken kaum ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Rückgrat entfernt. "Das sieht schlecht aus, Tonks", murmelte Hermine. "Du hättest etwas sagen sollen. Ich werde Lily holen. Sie soll gut in Heilung sein."

Tonks seufzte und nickte. Harry trat näher und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. "Voldemort?"

"Bellatrix", sagte Tonks leise. "Es war ein Glückstreffer. Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, dass ich als einziger getroffen wurde, aber ich war auch die einzige die Todesflüchen ausweichen musste, also halte ich mich für glücklich."

Harrys Atem stockte. "Todesflüche? Sie hat versucht dich zu Ermorden?"

Tonks nickte. "Nur ein paar, Harry. Die Dämonenfeuer am Ende war schlimmer ehrlich. Fleur war erstaunlich. Wusstest du, dass ihr Passion-Feuer gut ist gegen Dämonen-Feuer? Ich sicher nicht. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass sie es wusste... wir sollten eine Zeitung, darüber berichten lassen, oder so. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als Lily in den Flur trat, wo Hermine ihn daran hinderte, es zu kommentieren. "Lass mich sehen", sagte seine Mutter in einem Herrischen Tonfall. Tonks bewegte sich leicht und Lily fing an, diagnostische Zauber zu wirken. "Kein Wunder, dass dein Heilzauber nicht gehalten hat. Das war ein dunkler Schneidefluch, nicht der übliche. Severus hat ihn erfunden, während wir in der Schule waren. Warte einen Moment, ich erinnere mich an den Gegenfluch. Das wird ein bisschen stechen." Tonks zischte erneut und hielt eine Hand an ihren Mund, als Lily etwas auf ihren Rücken warf. Hermine bewegte sich, um ihre andere Hand zu halten, während Harry nur half, sie still zu halten. "Fertig. Es wird ein paar Tage lang ein bisschen empfindlich sein und du könntest eine leichte Narbe haben. Du hast Glück, dass das nicht an deiner Wirbelsäule war, Tonks."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie mit einem Stöhnen. "Danke, Lily." Harry´s Mutter nickte und ging nach einem kurzen Blick zurück zu den anderen.

Harry führte Tonks zu einem Platz an der Wand und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Erschrecke mich nicht so", flüsterte er in ihr Haar, das lang genug gewachsen war, um seinen Kopf zu bedecken. Er fühlte ein schwaches Gefühl, als Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und Tonks 'Arm sich bewegte, so dass das Mädchen sich in die Umarmung einreihen konnte.

"Das ist nicht im entferntesten das schlechteste Ereignis, in das wir jemals verstrickt waren, Harry. Lass nicht zu, dass Voldemort dich so manipuliert. Du gibst ihm einfach, was er will", sagte Tonks.

"Obwohl ich dieser Meinung zustimme, Nym", kommentierte Hermine, "bitte versuche uns zu sagen, ob du verletzt wurdest. Wir sind keine Kinder und wir haben es verdient zu wissen, ob du - oder einer unserer Freunde, verletzt worden sind. Ich nehme an, du und Fleur haben nach einem Horkrux gesucht, als das passiert ist? "

Tonks seufzte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts direkt gesagt habe. Ich dachte, wir hätten es geheilt und ich wollte deinen Geburtstag nicht verderben, Wonder Boy. Ja, wir haben nach einem Horkrux gejagt. Er war schon weg, also müssen wir neu anfangen. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn mitgenommen hat. Meine Tante, die so schnell auftauchte, nachdem wir dort angekommen sind, spricht eindeutig dafür."

Harry zog sich zurück und fixierte sie mit einem harten Blick. "Nym, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich genauso wie ich, Hermine und Fleur und Shiva und Lily liebe. Wenn du mitten in der Nacht nach einem potenziellen Horkrux triffst, wecke mich auf und sag es mir! Bitte! "

Wieder seufzend zog Tonks ihn in ihre Arme zurück. "Es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder passieren; ich verspreche es."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nachdem Harry und seine Partner ins Schlafzimmer gezogen waren, entspannten sich Lily und Shiva auf der Couch. "Du hattest recht", gab Shiva zu. "Der Kuchen schmeckte besser ohne Magie."

"Ich dachte, dass der Schnatz auf der Oberseite eine gute Note war", kommentierte Lily. "Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn ohne irgendwelche Zauber zum flattern zu bringen?"

"Ich habe eine Schicht Kuchen auf den Boden der Glasur in einer Runen-Form gelegt. Ich bin erstaunt, dass es lange genug gedauert hat, dass die Leute sahen, dass er sich bewegt. Wer wusste, dass Kuchen magisch sein könnte?!" Lily beäugte sie und veranlasste Shiva, ihre Hände hochzuheben und zu lachen. "Hey, es ist okay, aber wenn du Magie benutzen kannst, um das Ding zu backen, dann kann ich Magie benutzen, um die Glasur etwas zu animieren."

Lily lachte. "Wir sind beide solche Heuchler."

"Und stolz darauf!"

Der helle, ferne Gong unterbrach die Unterhaltung der beiden, und Dobby tauchte vor ihnen auf. "Miss Destruction and Fire, dort sind Ms. Strict und Mr. Halfsies an der Tür. Soll Dobby sie reinlassen?"

"Frau Strict und Herr Halfsies?" fragte Lily verwirrt.

Shiva runzelte für einige Momente ihren Mund zur Seite, bevor sie im Triumph eine Hand hob. "Minerva und Filius! Richtig?"

Dobby seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Miss Destruction gewinnt wieder. Dobby geht und lässt die Professoren rein."

Als Dobby aufschlug, wandte sich Lily Shiva zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast ein Spiel daraus gemacht, Dobby´s Spitznamen zu erraten?"

"Yup", antwortete Shiva und sah viel zu selbstgefällig aus. "Bis jetzt bin ich um vier Punkte voraus, obwohl ich nie herausgefunden habe, wer Grouchy war ...", schnaubte Shiva. "Der kleine Kerl war klug mit diesem. Viel zu viele Leute passen zu 'Mr. Grouchy', um das zu erleichtern."

"Was bekommst du, wenn du gewinnst?"

"Meistens nur das Recht, ein paar Mahlzeiten ohne viel Aufwand zu kochen, wenn ich will. Obwohl ich ihn einmal gebeten habe, ein paar Handschuhe auszuziehen, wenn er arbeitet", sagte Shiva achselzuckend. "Ich weiß, dass er diese Dinger liebt, aber wirklich, sechs Paare und gezwungen, Magie zu benutzen, um das Tablett hochzuhalten, weil er das Ding nicht fassen konnte? Zu viel."

Lily kicherte. "Ja, das klingt nach Dobby. Hallo, Minerva, Filius. Es ist so schön euch wiederzusehen!" Schwärmte sie, als ihre beiden Lehrer in den Raum traten. Minerva sah leicht blass aus, während Filius kicherte und etwas über ihre phantastische Zauberarbeit murmelte. Lily stand schnell auf und umarmte jeden, bevor sie zu einem Platz auf den Stühlen gegenüber der beiden Frauen winkte.

"Es ist wundervoll, dich zu sehen, Lily", sagte Minerva und lächelte ein echtes Lächeln. Es war merkwürdig zu sehen, wie die strenge Frau so unglaublich glücklich aussah, obwohl Lily sicherlich nicht abgeneigt war, die Ursache eines solchen Ereignisses zu sein. "Ich muss allerdings fragen ... war das Zischen notwendig?"

Shiva lachte und winkte die Frage ihres Kollegen weg. "Schuld daran ist Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er es mitten in der Luft hängen lassen würde, könnte er genauso gut den ganzen Montag gehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht richtig damit, ihn das auszureden, es ist schließlich sein Haus."

Lily grinste nur. "Ich war immer noch größtenteils tot, als es entschieden wurde."

Filius schüttelte den Kopf und grinste wie ein Idiot bei ihrem Witz. "Oh, wie ich dich vermisst habe, Lily! Dieser Junge von dir erregt sicherlich Dinge wie du und James!"

"Ich habe es bemerkt", sagte Lily lächelnd. "Also, was verdanken wir diesen Besuch? Oder ist es nur ein sozialer Besuch?"

Minerva lächelte. "Ein bisschen von beidem. Wir wollten dich jetzt sehen, dass sich die Dinge ein wenig beruhigt zu haben scheinen. Es hilft, dass ich endlich den Großteil meines Hauses in Ordnung gebracht habe. Albus ... nun, Albus hat ziemlich viel Chaos hinterlassen und ich hatte meine Arbeit damit zu tun, alles in Hogwarts neu zu organisieren. "

"Das ist der zweite Grund, warum wir eigentlich hier sind", kommentierte Filius.

Shiva seufzte. "Ich dachte, ich hätte bis nächste Woche Zeit, die Unterrichtspläne für die UTZ-Kurse zu schicken."

"Oh ja, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen", sagte Filius und wies ihre Bedenken ab. "Wir sind diesmal wegen Lily hier."

"Was habe ich mit Hogwarts zu tun?" fragte die betreffende Frau verwirrt.

Filius 'Grinsen wurde breiter. "Hoffentlich ziemlich viel."

Minerva stöhnte und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Was mein stellvertretender Schulleiter versucht zu unterstellen ist, dass wir eine freie Stelle haben."

"Ich unterrichte nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", antwortete Lily sofort. "Nach allem, was ich gehört und erforscht habe, ist die Position verflucht. Ich werde das nicht lehren und meinen Sohn nervös machen, dass ich einer Horrorshow erliegen werde, die diesen Posten beeinflusst und ihn fast umbringt. "

Die anderen drei starrten sie an, bis Shiva belustigt den Kopf schüttelte und ihre Hand auf Lily´s Oberschenkel drückte, und leicht drückte. "Ich bezweifle eher, dass du dir deswegen Sorgen machen musst, Lily."

"Ja, nun, eigentlich habe ich über Muggel-Kunde gesprochen ...", sagte Minerva zögernd. "Charity Burbage hat sich entschieden, für ein paar Jahre Urlaub zu nehmen. Sie scheint die Nachricht von der Auferstehung von Du-weißt-schon-Wer ziemlich schlecht aufgenommen zu haben und wollte so weit wie möglich verschwinden." Sie seufzte. "So schlimm wie das zu sagen ist, das spart mir tatsächlich ziemlich viel Mühe. Ich habe mir eine Liste angesehen, die Miss Granger von all den Stunden zusammenstellte, der Kurs ist ziemlich … Altmodisch. Die Liste war zehn Fuß lang ..."

Lily grinste. "Das scheint sicher die Art von Sache zu sein, auf die Hermine eine Liste machen würde. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Muggel -Kunde ein bisschen veraltet ist, aber ich habe es nur ein drittes Jahr gebraucht ... hängt Charity wirklich soweit der Zeit hinterher?"

Filius verzog das Gesicht. "Wie die meisten von uns hat sie nicht erwartet, dass die Muggel so fortgeschritten sind wie sie sind. Sie hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihre Quellen zu überprüfen, um irgendwelche Änderungen in den letzten Jahren zu sehen. Als ich sie nach den jüngsten Entwicklungen fragte, sah sie mich an, als wäre mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen!"

"Das ist nicht die einzige Position, für die ich Ersatz suche. Severus ist auf Bewährung und wenn er nicht sicherstellt, dass die Schüler fair behandelt werden, zögere ich nicht, ihn zu entlassen."

"Nun, du könntest immer mit Slughorn reden. Er war zu meiner Zeit ziemlich gut. Lehrt er immer noch?" fragte Lily achselzuckend.

"Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass du Sybill nicht rausschmeißt", sagte Shiva kichernd. "Du hast nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, was du über sie oder ihren Kurs denkst. Eine wirkliche Prophezeiung mal beiseite und alles."

Filius lächelte sie an. "So sehr wir nicht glauben, dass Sybill perfekt ist, gibt es sehr wenige Wahrsager-Lehrer, die viel mehr wert sind, die bereit sind, zu dieser Zeit nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie wurde auf Bewährung gestellt und aufgefordert, ihren Lehrplan zu verbessern, aber sie hat das Jahr, um die Änderungen umzusetzen, bevor wir handeln. "

"Wir sind ziemlich weit vom Kurs abgekommen", sagte Minerva und verdrehte die Augen. "Lily, wärst du daran interessiert, Muggel -Kunde zu unterrichten?"

Shiva nickte Lily zu. "Damit könntest du während des Schuljahres in der Nähe von Harry bleiben, ohne an verschiedenen Wochenenden wieder nach Hogsmeade reisen zu müssen."

Lily dachte eine Minute über ihre Möglichkeiten nach, bevor sie langsam nickte. "Das stimmt. Ich habe erwogen, die Position einer Tränke-Meisterin in der Stadt anzunehmen ... das würde sich genauso gut auszahlen, sollte ich annehmen?"

"Hogwarts Bezahlung ist ziemlich wettbewerbsfähig, das versichere ich dir. Das ist ein Bereich, in dem Lucius Malfoy nicht versuchen wollte, Budgetkürzungen zu erzwingen", sagte Minerva.

"Und ich könnte die Klasse so leiten, wie ich es möchte?"

"Na sicher."

Lily lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme mit ihrem vor Konzentration konzentrierten Mund. "Okay. Ich werde es tun."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry´s Partnerinnen hatten über eine Stunde lang geschlafen, als er es aufgegeben hatte, selbst ins Traumland zu fallen. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er nur die verborgene Tür in seinem Kopf, die wulstige und schreckliche Bilder von Tonks Tod mit einer riesigen Wunde in der Mitte ihres Rückens. Nachdem er es geschafft hatte, diese Albträume zurückzudrängen, wurden sie durch mentale Bilder von Fleur mit glasigen Augen ersetzt, die ohne Knochen im Dreck lag. Kurz darauf wechselten die Bilder zu Hermine, die völlig schlaff und an ein Bett gefesselt war, während Malfoy in der Nähe grinste.

Mit einem Knurren tauchte Harry in seine Gedankenwelt ein und warf immer mehr Fesseln um den Horcrux, bis schließlich die Bilder aufhörten zu sickern und sein Irritation sank. Er hatte gehofft, die _"Aktivitäten"_ mit seinen Partnerinnen hätten ihn früher genug ermüden können, um einschlafen zu können, ohne mit den normalen Albträumen fertig zu werden, aber anscheinend hatte er nicht so viel Glück.

"Niemand sollte diese Ausdauer Rune jemals bauen", murmelte Harry im Sitzen. Eine Hand über seine schmerzende Narbe streichelnd, fiel sein Blick auf den fertigen Schaltplan für seinen Seelenkäfig, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er noch einen weiteren Schmerz in seinem Kopf spürte. Harry entschied sich.

Der Horkrux musste verschwinden.

Vorsichtig kroch er über Fleur, die mit den tiefsten Schlaf in seiner Gruppe, stieg aus dem Bett, zog seine Boxershorts an und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Harry zog seine Werkzeuge hervor und aktivierte einen der Runensteine, damit er die Mädchen nicht mit seiner Arbeit aufweckte. Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry damit fertig, seinen Seelenkäfig-Prototypen zu schnitzen. Er hielt es gegen das Licht und drehte es mehrmals um jede Facette. Der Kern des Musters war ähnlich der Ägyptischen Seelenbehälter Rune, aber die Modifikationen waren umfangreich. Er hatte alles überprüft und dreifach überprüft. Er hatte das Design von Shiva entwerfen lassen. Er hatte sogar Teile davon an einige Forscher von _Outback Training Alternatives_ ausgelagert, um sicherzustellen, dass die Sektionen unabhängig voneinander arbeiteten. Es sollte bereit sein. Es sollte in Ordnung sein. Es sollte sicher sein. Es sollte sich um sein Horcrux -Problem kümmern.

Leise drehte Harry sich um, um sein Anti -Dementor Runen-Tattoo zu reiben. Würde es ihn beschützen, wenn etwas schief laufen würde? Es war nicht entfernt für etwas wie den Seelenkäfig konzipiert. Das Tattoo hatte eine ganz bestimmte Funktion und mit einem so komplizierten Design wie den Seelenkäfig ... war er sich nicht sicher, ob das Tattoo im schlimmsten Fall etwas bewirken würde. Es könnte helfen.

"Ich sollte die Mädchen wecken. Ich sollte meine Mütter wecken", murmelte Harry, als er den Runenstein näher hob und die letzten Steinpartikel von seinen Muster blies. "Das ist dumm. Ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass ich solche Dinge nicht mehr tun würde. Sie sind genau dort. Lass den Privatsphären-Runenstein einfach fallen. Harry. Lass ihn fallen und wecke sie als erstes auf."

Außer ... wenn er irgendjemanden erweckte, würde er zugeben müssen, wie sehr er die Horcrux -Probleme heruntergespielt hatte. Wie wenig Schlaf hatte er in den letzten Wochen bekommen. Lily würde sich selbst die Schuld geben. Shiva und seine Partnerinnen würden sich selbst dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sie ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatten, Lily zu berühren, bevor sie herausgefunden hatten, was sie zuerst das Problem mit dem Horkrux angehen sollten. Harry musste zugeben, wie besorgt er war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dass er im falschen Moment seine Deckung fallen ließ und das Ding durchdrang und versuchte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Wie sehr hatte er Angst davor, die Leute zu verletzen, die er liebte, wenn er dieses Ding nicht loswerden würde?

Seine Lippen verkrampften sich, seine Narbe flammte erneut vor Schmerzen auf und er fühlte die mentalen Bindungen, die den Horkrux in Schach hielten. "Nun stirb schon!" schrie Harry. Er strich mit der Hand über den Tisch und bemerkte nicht, wie er den Privatsphären-Runenstein durch den Raum schlug. Harry packte den Seelenkäfig mit seiner anderen Hand und legte ihn auf seine Stirn.

Der nächste sofortige Schmerz flammte in jedem Nerv seines Körpers auf und alle seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Er fühlte sich, als würde er doppelt sehen. Eine Ansicht war seine normale Sicht, während die andere nur knapp über seinem Körper war. Er spürte, wie sich sein ganzes Wesen gegen eine unsichtbare Bindung presste und er spürte, wie das Leben praktisch aus ihm heraus gezogen wurde. Entfernt hörte er irgendwo einen Ohrenbetäubenden Schrei. Erst als Hermine vom Bett sprang und zu ihm rannte, erkannte er, dass der Ton von ihm kam.

"Ich kann es nicht entfernen! Helft mir!" Hermine schrie zu Tonks und Fleur als sie an ihre Seite sprangen. Alle drei packten seine Hand, die den Runenstein an seiner Stirn hielt und begannen zu zerren.

Harry´s Doppelbilder wurden schlimmer und er fühlte, dass die Dinge, die ihn banden, weiter reichten. Ein Teil von ihm bemerkte das hell leuchtende Dementor Anker Tattoo auf seiner Seite und die Art, wie der spektrale Teil von ihm davon angezogen wurde. Das meiste von Harry war jedoch zu sehr mit Schmerzen beschäftigt, um wirklich viel zu bemerken.

Die Tür zu dem Raum öffnete sich und Shiva und Lily stürmten herein. Harry beobachtete, wie sie die nackten Formen der Mädchen, die sich um ihn drängten, sowie die Art und Weise, wie er auf dem immer noch schreienden Stuhl verzerrt war, beobachteten. Harry fühlte, wie er sich weiter ausdehnte und der Anker glühte heller, als er sich leicht von seiner Haut löste. Dobby tauchte in den Raum auf und blinzelte sie alle an, sein Mund offen stand.

Lily hob ihren Zauberstab, aber Shiva riss ihn herunter. "Nein! Keine Magie! Es wird es nur noch schlimmer machen!" Shiva schrie.

Hermine schaffte es, ihre Fingerspitze unter den Runenstein zu drücken und taumelte mit all ihrer Kraft zurück. Harry schnappte zurück in seinen Körper als er fühlte wie sich die Haut unter Hermine´s Fingernägeln von seiner Stirn löste. Seine Partnerin fiel zurück und der Seelenkäfig flog durch den Raum zwischen seinen Müttern. Harry fiel rückwärts und blieb nur auf den Stuhl sitzen, weil Fleur ihn erwischte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und der Bereich um den Dementor -Anker brannte.

Er drehte sich um und vergrub den Kopf zwischen Fleur´s Brüsten. Harry weinte vor Schmerz und Scham. "Es tut mir leid! Es sollte funktionieren! Alle haben gesagt, es sollte sicher sein!"

Lily begann etwas zu sagen, bis Shiva sich an ihren Arm klammerte und ihren Kopf schüttelte. Die ältere Frau griff stattdessen nach den Decken und drapierte sie über Fleur und Harry und reichte eine zu Tonks und Hermine.

Die Brünette Hexe kam zu Harry und strich sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter seinem Ohr. "Harry", sagte sie leise, "warum hast du nicht auf uns gewartet?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht", schluchzte er. "Dieses Ding lässt mich jedes Mal Dinge sehen, wenn ich meine Augen schließe! Ich kann manchmal kaum durch die Kopfschmerzen denken und es versucht immer wieder auszubrechen! Ich habe Angst, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere und es euch weh tut! Ich will es raus haben! " Harry klammerte sich fester an Fleur und weinte härter. Tonks runzelte die Stirn und stand auf, bewegte sich mit Shiva und Lily zur Seite.

"Wusstest ihr, dass es so schlimm ist?" hörte er Lily fragen.

Tonks seufzte. "Nein. Wir wussten, dass er Albträume und Kopfschmerzen hatte, aber es schien nicht so schlimm zu sein."

"Das Kind ist gut darin, Dinge zu verstecken, wenn er will." Harry musste nicht aufschauen, um Shiva besorgt zu sehen. "Es ist verdammt unmöglich, ihn zu lesen, wenn er aktiv Dinge begräbt. Hermine ist die einzige, die sogar nahe kommen kann und selbst sie übersieht Dinge, wenn er vorsichtig ist. Verdammt, Harry ..."

"Shh", murmelte Fleur. "Shh, es ist okay, mon chéri, wir werden das reparieren."

"Du wirst uns nicht verletzen, Harry", sagte Hermine und fuhr fort, seine Wange mit einer Hand und seinen Rücken mit der anderen zu streicheln. "Du bist einer der willensstärksten Leute, die ich je getroffen habe. Selbst wenn durch eine Katastrophe der Seelensplitter die Kontrolle übernehmen würde, würdest du ihn ein paar Augenblicke später zurückschlagen. Ich weiß, das ist hart, Harry, und ich weiß, es tut weh. Aber du musst dich an alles erinnern, was du durchgemacht hast und an alles, was du überwunden hast. Das ist nur mehr das Gleiche. Es ist größer im Maßstab, aber das Prinzip ist dasselbe. Du bist stark, Harry, und du wirst es überstehen, so wie bisher auch. "

Hermine hielt inne und Fleur umarmte ihn fester. Nach ein paar Augenblicken fuhr Hermine fort: "Und, Harry ... wenn du nicht das Gefühl hast, dass du dir selbst vertrauen kannst, dann vertraue uns. Wir werden dich nicht fallen lassen."


	39. A New Year

**A New Year**

Harry stieß ein gemurmeltes Stöhnen des Vergnügens aus, als er spürte wie Tonks Finger in seine Stirn gruben. Er hatte gedacht, dass es nur Hermine und er im Hogwarts Express sein würden, bis Tonks angekündigt hatte, dass er ohne Begleitung nicht im Zug sein würde. Harry war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, ob sie mitging, weil sie sich tatsächlich Gedanken über einen möglichen Angriff machte oder ob sie nur ein paar zusätzliche Stunden mit ihm verbringen wollte, bevor die Schule wieder anfing und ihre Zeit zusammenbrechen würde. Wie auch immer, es war ihm nicht besonders wichtig, dass er nur ein bisschen länger mit seiner Partnerin verbringen konnte. Fleur hatte überraschenderweise nicht versucht, mitzukommen. Sie hatte behauptet, sie sei gerade damit beschäftigt, Nachforschungen anzustellen, und sie würde einfach das erste Hogsmeade - Wochenende für sich zu beanspruchen.

Er wusste nicht, wie Tonks es geschafft hatte, aber sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, ihre Kopfmassagen dazu zu bringen, einige der Probleme zu lindern, die er mit dem Horkrux hatte. Sie hatte ihre Technik offenbar auch Hermine beigebracht, damit seine erste Partnerin ihm während des Schuljahres weiterhin helfen konnte. Fleur hatte ihre Bemühungen leider nicht wiederholen können. Im Idealfall würde keine ihrer Massagen bald benötigt werden. Hoffentlich ... vielleicht ... wenn Merlin beschloss, von Avalon zurückzukommen und ihn vielleicht persönlich zu unterrichten ...

Seine Bemühungen, den Seelenkäfig zu reparieren, trafen schließlich auf die Mauer. Das Hauptproblem schien zu sein, dass der Runenstein versuchte, die größere Seele ... seine eigene ... zu ziehen, anstatt auf Voldemort´s Seelenstück zu zielen. Es sollte nicht passieren, da er einen Ziel-Aspekt in den Plan aufgenommen hatte und jeder Experte, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, hatte zugestimmt, dass der Runenstein funktionieren sollte. Shiva und Harry hatten fast jeden Tag seit seinem Geburtstag versucht, herauszufinden, was schief lief, ohne dass es merkliche Fortschritte gab.

Er seufzte und grunzte dann, als Tonks sich in seinen Kopf grub. "Hör auf dich zu ärgern, Wonder Boy. Konzentriere dich auf deine Massage."

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", murmelte er.

"Sicher nicht", sagte sie amüsiert. "Und meine Haare sind nicht rosa."

Hermine blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Buch und deutete auf Tonks, ohne überhaupt aufzublicken. "Deine Haare sind heute blau, Liebling."

Tonks 'Finger erstarrten für einen Moment und Harry öffnete seine Augen schnell genug, um zu sehen, wie ihr Haar zu rosa wandelten und eine Röte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge ausbreitete. Er lächelte sie an und gluckste, als er seine Augen wieder schloss und sich wieder auf ihren Schoß legte. "Nett, Nym."

"Mein Standpunkt steht immer noch", sagte sie und begann wieder mit den Fingern zu massieren.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht warum der blöde _Seelenkäfig_ nicht funktioniert."

Hermine streckte die Hand aus und schnippte leicht mit dem Arm. Es gibt einen Grund, warum es bei den Ägyptern nicht funktioniert hat, weißt du. Mit all den Modifikationen, die du gemacht hast, Harry, bin ich mir sicher, dass es am Ende etwas unglaublich Kleines war, dass du übersehen hast. Konzentriere dich einfach darauf, wie es weitergeht, nachdem alles vorbei ist."

Harry fühlte, dass Tonks zustimmend nickte. "Mine hat Recht. Man kann nicht erwarten, dass du in zwei Monaten etwas reparierst, was diese verrückten Pyramidenbauer in zweitausend Jahren nicht geschafft haben." Sie hielt inne und er spürte, wie ihr stilles Glucksen den ganzen Weg durch ihre Beine kräuselte. "Und ich habe gerade gehört, wie deprimierend das klingt, also lass es uns wie einen Scherz behandeln, ja? Die positiven Gedanken halten den Seelensplitter immer noch fest, oder?"

"Ja. Das ist nicht das Geheimnis der Massagesache, oder? Denn das wäre irgendwie lahm, um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Harry lächelnd. Erstaunlicherweise half es, positiv und glücklich zu bleiben, dass die Anleihen rund um den Horkrux zu sehr belastet wurden. Er war nicht naiv genug, um zu denken, dass es wegen irgendeiner tatsächlichen Macht hinter den Gefühlen war, die den Horkrux verletzten; Es war viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er, indem er sich einfach nur Mut machte, unbewusst die Macht in seinen mentalen Wänden verstärkte. Was auch immer der eigentliche Mechanismus dahinter war, der Splitter hatte ihn nicht genug beeinflussen können, um ihn zu überreden, den leicht modifizierten Seelenkäfig ein zweites Mal auszuprobieren. Er bekam immer noch Albträume, aber zumindest war es nicht mehr jede Nacht.

"Nein, glückliche Gedanken sind nicht das Geheimnis der Massage, Wonder Boy", sagte Tonks lachend. "Das Geheimnis sind Druckpunkte. Mum hat mir einige der Dinge gezeigt, die sie benutzt hat, als sie ein bisschen vom Heiler-Zeug gelernt haben und ich habe es angepasst."

"Ah", sagte Harry und stieß ein weiteres zufriedenes Stöhnen aus, als sie eine Stelle neben seiner Narbe traf, die ihm über den Rücken lief. "Du bist erstaunlich, Frau."

Tonks putzte sich. "Ich bevorzuge _"beste verdammte Frau aller Zeiten"_ , aber erstaunlich funktioniert auch."

"Vorsicht, Nym, sag das um Dobby herum und er wird dich tatsächlich so nennen", sagte Hermine abgelenkt.

Harry kicherte. "Nee, ich denke, dass er sich für den Moment auf Miss Colorful einlässt."

Es klopfte an der Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ein paar Momente später rutschte die Tür auf. "Freut mich zu sehen, dass du immer noch in einem Stück bist und die Vorteile einer Beziehung genießt. " Su Lis amüsierte Stimme drang zu ihm hinunter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte ihr zu, als er seine Augen öffnete, sich aber nicht von seiner Position bewegte. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sah, wie Parvati und Padma in das Abteil neben der Asiatin traten. "Äh, ich muss es genießen, solange es dauert. Wie geht es euch, Su, Padma, Parvati?"

"Nun", sagte Su mit einem vorgetäuschten Seufzen, "Ich würde sagen besser als dir, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass du jetzt ein Nekromant bist, wurdest du in der Pause nicht vom örtlichen Inkarnation Hitlers ins Visier genommen und du bist gerade dabei der Empfänger einer Kopfmassage ... Ich kann diese Öffnung nicht mehr wirklich nutzen. "

Parvati verzog das Gesicht. "Bitte sag nicht, dass er ein Nekromant ist. Das ist ein schlechtes Omen."

Padma schlug ihre Schwester auf ihren Hinterkopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Wirst du schon mit der Wahrsagerei aufhören! Harry, wir wollten dich wissen lassen, was wir herausgefunden haben, als wir im Sommer mit unseren Familien geredet haben."

Harry drückte sanft Tonks Hände weg und setzte sich auf. Er zog eine Privatsphäre-Rune aus seiner Tasche, aktivierte sie, trainierte seine Gesichtszüge und nickte den drei Neuankömmlingen zu. "Okay. Irgendwelche guten Neuigkeiten?

"Leider nicht wirklich viel von unserer Seite", sagte Padma mit einer Grimasse. "Die meisten Geschichten, die meine Familie fand, waren ziemlich ergebnislos. Wir wissen, dass ähnliche Dinge in der Vergangenheit passiert sind, aber die Ergebnisse tendieren dazu, das Opfer zu töten. Andere Alternativen sind größtenteils als Mythos verloren gegangen. Eine Geschichte brachte Vishnu selbst ins Spiel. Es war eine nette Geschichte, aber ich bezweifle, dass du Zeit damit verschwenden willst, nach einem Gott zu suchen, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht existiert."

"Ich hatte minimal mehr Erfolg", seufzte Su Li. "Leider ist es für unsere Zwecke nicht wirklich nützlich. Je nach Grad der Kontamination hatten die chinesischen Zauberer großen Erfolg damit, das betroffene Glied einfach zu entfernen." Sie grinste Harry an. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass du ohne Kopf überleben kannst."

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, das wäre nicht so toll. Außerdem war es lange genug in mir, dass es wahrscheinlich zu sehr mit meiner eigenen Seele verbunden ist, damit diese Option gut funktioniert."

"Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Su li. "Meine Mutter hatte einen alten Freund, der von einer möglichen Trank-Kombination wusste, die funktionieren könnte. Es ist ... ich denke, es sollte ein letzter Ausweg sein."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nahm einen Notizblock heraus. "Wie gefährlich ist es?"

Su li zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, von dem, an was sich meine Mutter erinnert hat, tötete der Trank ihn für ein paar Minuten. Die Tränke sollten ihn danach zurückbringen, aber ich habe ein paar Zutaten untersucht und es ist im Grunde die gleiche Chance wie in einem Muggel-

Krankenhaus wiederbelebt zu werden."

"Einverstanden, Harry zu töten wird nicht unsere primäre Option sein", sagte Hermine nickend.

Tonks hob ihre Hand. "Ich verstehe nicht, dass es auch helfen würde, ihn zu töten. Ist es nicht das Ziel, nicht sterben zu müssen?"

Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, es löscht seine Aura und -" Sie unterbrach sich und wich der Hand ihrer Schwester aus, bevor sie schnaufte und zu den anderen zurückkehrte. "Gut, es bringt den Horkrux dazu zu denken, dass das Schiff zerstört ist und es verliert seinen Anker. Der Trick ist, ihn so lange tot zu halten, dass die Extra-Seele rausgeschmissen wird, aber nicht so lange, dass du ihn nicht zurückbringen kannst . "

"So, wie ich es gesagt habe, letzter Ausweg", sagte Su li, indem sie ihre Arme verschränkte und sich zurücklehnte.

"Einverstanden." Harry atmete aus und lehnte sich gegen Tonks. "Danke, dass ihr das überprüft habt. Ich schätze das wirklich sehr. Hoffentlich werde ich meine Runen-Option in Gang bringen, bevor die Dinge verzweifelt genug werden, um auf eine „Meist-Tödliche-Lösung" zurückgreifen zu müssen."

"Ich liebe diesen Film!" sagte Parvati. Sie wurde sofort rot und sank zurück in die Kissen. "Es tut uns leid."

Der Rest des Abteils kicherte nur. Innerhalb einer weiteren Minute unterhielten sie sich über ihre jeweiligen Sommer, während Tonks summte und wieder Harry´s Stirn massierte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Vergiss nicht, Harry, Fleur und ich sind nur ein Runenstein-Anruf entfernt", sagte Tonks, als sie sich an eine der Säulen auf dem Hogsmeade Bahnsteig lehnte. "Wenn etwas passiert und ich meine irgendetwas, rufe uns an und sag uns Bescheid."

"Werde ich", versprach er.

"Gut", sie nickte. "Ich werde dich vermissen, Wonder Boy. Hoffentlich, bis ich wieder den Tag mit dir verbringen kann, werden wir ein paar Dinge erledigen. Wir werden dich auf dem Laufenden halten. Bleib einfach auf deiner Seit und mach dein Training weiter. Ich liebe dich, Harry. " Tonks 'Haar wurde zu einem tiefen Rot und sie beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen zu erfassen. Harry antwortete in gleicher Weise und obwohl sie nur für ein paar Momente miteinander verbunden blieben, fühlten beide sich wohl, als sie sich zurückzogen.

Tonks wandte sich an Hermine und zog das jüngere Mädchen ebenfalls in einen Kuss, obwohl es sich bei ihnen um einen kleinen Kuss handelte. Hermine errötete als sie zurücktrat. "Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit auf ihn aufpassen und versuchen, den Ärger zu minimieren, in den er gerät", sagte Hermine. "Du und Fleur achtet darauf, auf einander aufzupassen."

"Werden wir, Schatz. Geht zu den Kutschen und sag Lily und Shiva, dass ich Hallo gesagt habe", sagte Tonks und lächelte sie an. Beide Schüler erwiderten das Grinsen und schlüpften in die Warteschlange für einen Platz. Als sie sich auf einen Platz gegenüber von Luna und Coco setzten, wanderten Harry´s Gedanken umher.

Er war nicht sicher, was er in diesem Jahr erwarten würde. Voldemort´s kriegerische Stärke wuchs, aber sie begannen, einige der Massen gegen ihn aufzubringen. Der Fortschritt war langsam, aber Sirius 'und Remus' Verteidigungsartikel im Klitterer schienen ihm zu helfen. Der letzte kleine Angriff von Todessern wurde tatsächlich von fünf nahe stehenden Zivilisten zurück geschlagen. Sie hatten nicht wirklich viel Schaden angerichtet, aber sie hatten die Terroristen davon abgehalten, irgendjemanden zu verletzen, bis die Auroren auftauchten. Harry fühlte, dass er mehr tun sollte, um den Kampf direkt zu unterstützen, anstatt nur in der Schule herumzusitzen ... So oder so, mit seinem Glück würde er wahrscheinlich am Ende des Jahres in etwas hineingezogen werden, vielleicht könnte er Hogwarts als einen Weg benutzen um eine große Gruppe zu gründen, die bereit sind, in jeder Verrücktheit zu helfen, die der Mai / Juni bringen würde ...

Das Begrüßungsfest brachte Harry in diesem Jahr einige Überraschungen. Dass Lily die neue Lehrerin für Muggel -Kunde war, war etwas, von dem er wusste, so dass es ihn nicht weiter überraschte. Als Schulleiterin McGonagall es jedoch verkündete, ließ ihn der große Jubel, der in der Großen Halle ausbrach, ein wenig auf seinen Platz schwanken. Er hatte erwartet, dass einige Leute begeistert sein würden, dass seine Mutter den Unterricht übernahm. Jedoch hatte er einfach nicht erwartet, dass es so viele so enthusiastisch sein würden.

Die wirkliche Überraschung war Sirius. Wie sein Pate es geschafft hatte, stillschweigen zu bewahren, wie er die Position der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erreichte, war ein Rätsel für die Ewigkeit. Harry vermutete, dass er sich darüber freuen sollte. Er versuchte, in einem guten Licht daran zu denken. Er hat es wirklich versucht. Er dachte an Remus und wie großartig der Werwolf gewesen war. Dann schlich sich die Tatsache ein, dass drei von vier Verteidigungs-Lehrern aktiv versucht hatten, ihn zu töten oder ihn dauerhaft zu verletzen, wieder in den Vordergrund und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sirius hätte ihn warnen sollen. Jetzt musste er vorsichtig sein, um sicherzustellen, dass das Schicksal ihn nicht in eine Situation brachte, in der sein Patenonkel unbeabsichtigt seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn erheben würde. Fantastisch.

Seinerseits schien Sirius vollkommen fröhlich dort zu sitzen und sich mit Sinistra und Sprout zu unterhalten. Snape war unterhaltsam zuzusehen,wie er Sirius mit gedämpfter Abscheu ansah, und jedoch mit leicht versteckter Sehnsucht Lily anstarrte. Harry wandte sich von dem Mann ab und widmete sich sein Essen und winkte Hermine´s hochgezogene Augenbrauen ab. "Snape", murmelte er und füllte sein Glas mit Kürbissaft.

"Ah", antwortete sie und lud Essen auf ihren Teller. "Nun, versuche, dieses Jahr ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden. Es gibt immer die Chance, dass er das was deine Mutter ihn gesagt hat, sich schließlich zu Herzen genommen hat."

"Oder Schweine könnten fliegen", sagte Harry.

Luna sah trotz seines verträumten Lächelns mit einem teuflischen Glanz in ihren Augen auf. "Daddy hat tatsächlich Schweine über den Sommer fliegen lassen. Er dachte, es könnte ein _treibendes Kelburg_ anziehen, es hat leider nicht funktioniert. Ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich gut ist, aber es schien zumindest einen Versuch wert."

Hermine kicherte amüsiert über ihre Freundin und tätschelte Harry´s Knie. "Siehst du, selbst Luna denkt, dass der Arsch das Potenzial hat, sich zu verändern. Nun ... ich denke, das ist es, was sie meinte. Das hast du gemeint, oder?" Luna lächelte nur breiter und begann zu essen.

Das Abendessen war fast vorbei, als Harry´s Kommunikations-Rune summte. "Harry, hier ist Daphne. Wären du und Hermine bereit, mich nach dem Essen für einige Minuten im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seine Freundin klang viel unsicherer als sonst, und das machte ihn leicht nervös.

"Sicher", antwortete er. "Wir sind in diesem Jahr Vertrauensschüler, also müssen wir die Erstklässler erst einmal zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, es ist in Ordnung", sagte Daphne ein bisschen Belustigung in ihrer Stimme. "Ich bin auch Vertrauensschülerin, weißt du noch? Wir saßen uns während des Treffens in dem Abteil gegenüber, Harry."

"Ich war ... ein bisschen abgelenkt ...", murmelte er.

Daphne lachte und er konnte sehen, wie sie den Kopf am anderen Tisch schüttelte. "Nee, wirklich? Ich hätte es nie erraten. Geht einfach zum Raum der Wünsche. Wer von uns zuerst da ist, stellt ihn bitte auf die Lounge-Konfiguration, okay?!."

"Okay. Wir sehen uns dann, denke ich."

"Bis bald, Harry", stimmte Daphne zu. "Auflegen."

Harry wandte sich an Hermine, die bereits nickte. "Daphne will reden?" fragte sie.

Harry starrte seine Partnerin nur ungläubig an. "Wie machst du das?"

Hermine lächelte und tätschelte sein Bein. "Intuition einer Frau." Sie beendete ihr Abendessen und beugte sich vor, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern. "Außerdem hast du dich umgedreht, um sie anzusehen, während du redest. Ziemlich großer Hinweis, Liebster." Sie stand auf und winkte die Erstklässler zu sich, als die Halle sich zu leeren begann. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und nahm seinen Platz auf der Rückseite ein, um sicherzustellen, dass keiner der neuen Schüler auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verloren ging.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry folgte Hermine in den Raum der Wünsche, um Daphne dort schon vorzufinden. Eine etwas amüsierte Tracey saß mit gekreuzten Beinen hinter ihr auf der Couch. Harry spürte, wie Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat, als er vor ein paar Monaten direkt zu Daphne zurückkehrte. Daphne´s Zögern machte früher viel mehr Sinn.

"Oh, du bist hier. Gut. Das ist gut", murmelte Daphne. Abrupt hörte sie auf zu gehen und atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich sichtlich und schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Harry hingegen musste eine aufsteigende Panik bekämpfen. Er hatte das erwartet. Seine Partnerinnen hatten den ganzen Sommer über klargestellt, dass diese Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich bald stattfinden würde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es am Tag ihrer Rückkehr stattfinden würde. Er hatte gehofft, ein bisschen mehr Zeit zu haben, um sich an die Idee zu gewöhnen.

Es war lustig. Keiner seiner Partnerinnen hatte ihn aktiv dazu gedrängt, Daphne als potentielle Gefährtin zu akzeptieren, aber sie hatten alle deutlich gemacht, dass sie mit der Idee einverstanden waren. Harry nahm an, dass er wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Männer auf der Welt war, dessen Freundinnen versuchten, ihm zu helfen, mehr Harems-Mitglieder zu rekrutieren, anstatt ihn davon abzubringen. Er fühlte sich wie eine Figur aus einem japanischen Manga ...

"Harry, du kannst dich setzen, weißt du", sagte Hermine von der Couch, ihre Lippen verkrampft sich amüsiert. Harry errötete und setzte sich schnell neben sie.

Daphne nickte und setzte sich neben Tracey auf die Kante des Kissens. Tracey winkte nur. "Harry", sagte Daphne, "Ich habe nachgedacht, seit einiger Zeit. Ich habe bereits im letzten Schuljahr mit Hermine, Tonks und Fleur im Zug nach Hause gesprochen. Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Bevor ich fortfahre, würde ich gerne etwas wissen. Harry, fühlst du dich von mir angezogen? "

Er sah zu Hermine, die nur ihre Augenbrauen hochzog. Schweigend verfluchte Harry ihre Fähigkeit, über seine Unbeholfenheit zu grinsen. Was war das jetzt, das dritte mal, dass sie ihn in dieser Position sah? Wo war Tonks, wenn er sie brauchte? Eigentlich ... nein, Tonks hätte es noch schlimmer gemacht. Fleur wäre aber ein nettes Backup gewesen. Harry unterdrückte seine innere Unruhe und wandte sich wieder Daphne zu und nickte langsam. "Ja. Ich müsste blind sein, um mich nicht zu dir hingezogen zu fühlen, Daphne. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, bist du ziemlich schön, unglaublich intelligent und einer der Menschen, denen ich am meisten vertraue."

"Nun, mehr Details, die über die Allgemeinheit hinausgehen, wären nett gewesen, aber du scheinst so nervös zu sein wie ich, also werde ich keine Angst davor haben", sagte Daphne leicht kichernd.

Hermine schnaubte. "Vertrau mir, das ist ruhig im Vergleich zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich zum ersten Mal mit Tonks zusammenkam. Der arme Junge war komplett neben der Spur."

"Männer", kommentierte Tracey und verdrehte ihre Augen und brachte Hermine dazu, ernsthaft zu lachen. Daphne und Harry funkelten ihre jeweiligen Partnerinnen an, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

"Wie ich schon sagte", fuhr Daphne fort, "Harry, ich habe den vergangenen Sommer damit verbracht, über einige Themen nachzudenken. Du, Tracey, ich, mein Vater, meine Gefühle. Es ist ... verwirrend, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Ich bin sonst nicht so verwirrt. " Sie runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn, bevor sie ihre Gesichtszüge wieder mit einem tiefen Atemzug glättete. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hat mein Vater die Dinge ziemlich kompliziert gemacht. Ich fühle mich schon seit einiger Zeit von dir angezogen. Ich habe versucht, es zu ignorieren und wir haben beide gesehen, wie gut das vor der Finalen Aufgabe geklappt hat."

"Ja, das war eine kleine Überraschung", kommentierte Harry trocken.

Daphne verzog das Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu dieser Zeit ziemlich überwältigt. Deshalb habe ich so lange darüber nachgedacht, wo ich stehe. Mein Vater hat mich seit einigen Jahren dazu gedrängt, eine offizielle Allianz einzugehen. Anfangs, als wir Freunde wurden, habe ich dich als ein bequemes Ziel benutzt, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Er hat mich vor kurzem dazu gebracht, mich härter an dieser Front zu schubsen und ich musste ... ich musste sicherstellen, dass das, was ich für dich anfing zu empfinden, ich war und nicht das, was ich fühlen sollte. Nicht - arg! Macht das überhaupt Sinn? "

Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. "Du wolltest wissen, dass du mich magst, weil du mich magst und nicht, weil du es deinem Vater einfach genug erzählt hast, dass du angefangen hast, es durch einen Stellvertreter oder so zu glauben?"

Sie nickte. "Schlussendlich genug. Was ich letztendlich entschieden habe, war ... dass ich dich alleine mag. Ich mag dich sehr. Harry, du bist mir genauso wichtig wie Tracey, die mir Angst macht. Ich ..." Sie hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf bevor sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. "Ich würde sehr gerne die Gelegenheit haben, zu versuchen, dich zu treffen und meinen Hut in den Ring zu werfen für die Position als Gefährtin für das Haus Black."

"Und Tracey?" fragte Harry und deutete auf ihren Freund.

"Dort werden die Dinge etwas komplizierter", sagte Daphne. "Ich will sie nicht aufgeben. Ich will nicht mit ihr Schluss machen. Wie ich sagte, du und sie sind auf Augenhöhe mit mir. Genau wie Hermine, Tonks und Fleur alle auf gleicher Augenhöhe zueinander sind, zu dir sind. Ich verstehe, dass ihr vier versucht, eine Polygame Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten. Dem bin ich sicher nicht abgeneigt. Ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen, und zwar zu einem gewissen Grad, obwohl ich keine Wunder versprechen kann. Ich mag Fleur sehr. Obwohl es keine Liebe ist, zumindest noch nicht. Ich bin unentschlossen auf Tonks, obwohl ich sie sehr respektiere und ihr Humor manchmal ziemlich ideal ist. Während Hermine und ich dazu neigen, in Bezug auf Herangehensweise und Philosophie ziemlich entgegengesetzt zu sein scheinen. Ich glaube, wir haben eine gute Balance zwischen uns beiden. Wir beide zeichnen uns auch in unserer Liebe zu unseren Studien aus."

Daphne sah kurz zu Tracey und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. "Tracey ist jedoch nicht daran interessiert, sich deiner Gruppe anzuschließen. Sie sucht auch nicht nach einer Option den Familiennamen fortzuführen, da ihre Familie sich nicht besonders für diese Dinge interessiert. Was ich sage, Harry, ist, dass ich versuchen möchte, mit dir auszugehen, und zu schauen, ob etwas zwischen mir und den anderen Frauen in deiner Gruppe wächst und ich möchte, dass es ein Verständnis dafür gibt, dass ich Tracey getrennt von der Hauptgruppe kennenlernen werde." Sie verzog das Gesicht und fuhr mit einer ruhigeren Stimme fort: "Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich deinen Segen für eine Geliebte erbitte, aber ... nun, das ist im Grunde, was ich frage."

Harry lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sitz und rieb seine Narbe. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er gestört oder beeindruckt sein sollte, dass ein großer Teil dieser Konversation so verlaufen war, genau wie Hermine es vorhergesagt hatte. "Daphne, ich bin ein wenig überrascht, dass du bereit bist, etwas mit meinen Partnerinnen aufzubauen, aber deine Argumentation hier scheint ein bisschen ... gut erzwungen. Wir sind alle darin, weil wir es sein wollen, nicht wegen der Bedingungen oder weil wir das Gefühl haben es machen zu müssen."

Daphne zuckte zusammen. "Ich habe das nicht gut erklärt. Das habe ich nicht versucht zu unterstellen. Ich ... verdammt, das sollte nicht so schwer sein, darüber zu reden!"

Tracey setzte sich etwas vor und rieb Daphne eine Hand über den Rücken. "Harry, Hermine, Daphne sagt nicht, dass sie dazu gezwungen wird, die Mädchen in deinem Harem zu lieben. Sie sagt, sie wird sich nicht in eine kleine Schachtel mit mir und Harry verpuppen. Tonks und Fleur liebten sich auch nicht, bevor sie deiner Gruppe beitraten. Nun, Tonks liebte sie zumindest nicht. Das ist alles, was Daphne sagt."

"Oh, warum hast du das nicht gerade gesagt?" Harry stöhnte kopfschüttelnd. "Ich schwöre, Mädchen werden immer verwirrender, je älter wir werden."

"Sooo ... das ist so ziemlich alles, was ich geplant hatte", sagte Daphne leise.

Harry verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Den größten Teil seiner Zeit in den letzten zwei Monaten hatte er mit dem Horkrux, seiner Mutter, Voldemort und dem Manor verbracht. Wann immer er sich nicht mit diesen Dingen beschäftigt hatte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie er auf Daphne reagieren würde, wenn das passierte. War es okay für ihn, eine weitere Gefährtin an seiner Seite zu haben, selbst wenn diese Geliebte eine gute Freundin war? In Anbetracht seines gegenwärtigen Beziehungsstatus und des Lebens im Allgemeinen, ganz zu schweigen von seiner atypischen Familie, führte er sicherlich kein normales Leben. War eine Freundin, die eine Geliebte hatte, etwas großes im Leben? Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Es war ja auch die Tatsache, dass Daphne im Grunde seine beste Freundin war außerhalb seiner Beziehung war. In mancher Hinsicht war sie ihm sogar näher als Fleur oder Tonks. Irgendwann war er mehr auf Daphne als auf Neville, seinen engsten Freund, angewiesen. Sie hatte ihn immer wieder unterstützt, sogar in Situationen, in denen sie besser hätte zurückbleiben können. Fast jede Konfrontation mit Snape und die wenigen Male mit Fudge waren Paradebeispiele. Dann kam der Vorfall früh im Sommer mit den Auroren und wie er und Daphne zwei trainierte Auroren niedergemacht hatten, ohne sogar ins Schwitzen zu kommen, weil sie so reibungslos zusammenarbeiteten, dass sie wussten, wie der Andere kämpfte, ohne kommunizieren zu müssen. War er bereit, das zu riskieren, was sie hatten, in der Hoffnung, dass sie etwas noch Besseres finden würde?

"Daphne", sagte Harry langsam. "Ich möchte jedoch klarstellen. Als ich anfing, Hermine zu treffen, stimmten wir zu, dass unsere Freundschaft immer an erster Stelle stand. Wir stimmten zu, dass, wenn die Dinge komisch würden, wir den Beziehungsaspekt der Dinge fallen lassen und es dennoch versuchen würden. Ich bin wieder für dich da, Daphne. Abgesehen von meinen Partnerinnen bist du im Grunde meine beste Freundin. Wenn wir uns verabreden wollen, möchte ich die gleiche Gewissheit haben, die ich und Hermine hatten. Freunde zuerst, Partner an zweiter Stelle."

Daphne lächelte und nickte. "Ich stimme vollkommen zu." Sie verzog das Gesicht und fuhr schnell fort: "Eine Sache jedoch. Es besteht die Chance, dass mein Vater ... die Dinge schneller vorantreiben würde, als es uns allen angenehm ist. Wenn das passiert, möchte ich mich ganz zurückziehen und mich um meine Familienprobleme allein kümmern, statt die Gruppe da mit hinein zu ziehen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. "Daphne, ich schwöre, du und Hermine haben genau das gleiche Problem. Ihr denkt beide viel zu oft." Er blickte schnell zu Hermine, die ihm mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zuhörte. Er sah ein ähnlich aufmunterndes Lächeln von Tracey, wie Harry Daphne von der Couch hochzog.

Diesmal war _**er**_ derjenige, der _**sie**_ küsste.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy hatte dieses Jahr seine jährliche Verspottung von Harry Potter im Hogwarts -Express ausgelassen. Er hatte diesmal bessere Dinge zu tun. Pläne schmieden, Verbündete rekrutieren, Forschungen abschließen. Er hatte die Greengrass -Hündin und die Davis-Schlampe schon vor ein paar Minuten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sehen, also war es endlich Zeit, seine Kräfte zu bündeln.

Potter würde dafür bezahlen, dass er seine Mutter von ihm stahl.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Jungen im fünften Jahr schließend, warf Draco mehrere Privat -Sphären- und Schweige-Zauber und wandte sich an seine Bande. Crabbe und Goyle saßen wie immer da und starrten ihn stumm an. Pansy Parkinson sah ihn mit Sehnsucht und Verlangen an. Theodore Nott hatte etwas Intelligenz in seinen Augen, etwas, das ihn schwer kontrollierbar machen würde, aber Draco wusste, dass er den zusätzlichen Muskel für diesen Job brauchte. Die Hündin sollte nicht unterschätzt werden sonst würde sein gesamter Plan fehlschlagen. "Meine Herren, willkommen zurück. Ich denke, Sie wissen alle, warum wir hier sind."

"Rache", murmelte Crabbe.

"Wir haben alle Familie an Potter und seine Huren verloren", sagte Draco und ignorierte seinen Bodyguard. "Sie - "

"Warte eine Sekunde", sagte Theo mit einem finsteren Blick. "Pansy hat einen Scheiß verloren. Du auch nicht, Draco."

Draco knurrte Theo an. Wie konnte es der kleine Bastard wagen, ihn in Frage zu stellen! "Potter hat etwas getan, um meine Mutter zu verführen und zu entführen. Sie würde Vater oder mich nie verlassen, besonders nicht, wenn wir am Vorabend alles gewonnen haben, was wir immer wollten! Alles, woran wir immer glaubten! Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat. Aber er hat etwas getan! Er hat sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und ich werde ihm zeigen, was passiert, wenn er Anhänger des Dunklen Lords in die Quere kommt! "

Theo schnaubte nur. "Ich möchte auch den Hurensohn verletzen. Er hat meinen Vater vor knapp zwei Monaten umgebracht! Leider hat nichts, was du gerade gesagt hast, erklärt, warum wir Pansy vertrauen können. Ich werde nicht über etwas diskutieren, bis ich das weiß. Jeder hier hat ein persönliches Interesse daran! "

Pansy hob ihre Augenbrauen gegen Theo und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie wackelte mit den Fingern und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen sehr kleinen Diamantring. "Ich bin Draco´s Verlobte. Zufrieden?"

"Ernsthaft?" fragte Theo ungläubig. Er sah von Pansy zu Draco und brach in Gelächter aus. "Wow, Pansy, ich weiß, dass du nicht gerade die Schönheitslotterie gewonnen hast, aber Draco? Entweder du musst wirklich verzweifelt sein oder du liebst den kleinen Bastard! Was auch immer, halte mich für besänftigt." Theo winkte Draco, fortzufahren. Der Blonde musste sich tatsächlich auf die Zunge beißen, um sich davor zu schützen, diesen Slytherin zu verfluchen. Das würde er nicht ... zumindest noch nicht. Nein, er konnte warten, bis sie Potters Schlampe hatten, bevor sie Theo daran erinnerten, wer das Ohr des Dunklen Lords hatte.

"Jetzt, wo wir alle glücklich sind", knurrte Draco, "können wir weitermachen. Der beste Weg, Potter zu verletzen, ist seine Huren zu verletzen."

"Ich will das Schlammblut haben", sagte Goyle und hob seine Hand. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um und der Riese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Was? Seit Brown ihr geholfen hat, ist das Schlammblut heiß geworden. Hast du sie auf dem Weihnachtsball gesehen? Wenn wir hinter ihnen her sind, will ich sie."

Draco rieb sich verzweifelt über die Stirn. "Goyle, benutze einmal dein Gehirn. Wir können nicht hinter dem Schlammblut her, es ist genau das, was sie erwarten würden."

Theo nickte. "Wir können es auch nicht bei Loony versuchen. Das Mädchen ist schlauer als sie aussieht und Flint hat aus erster Hand demonstriert, was passiert, wenn sie nur eine halbe Chance hat weg zu rennen. Es gibt bessere Möglichkeiten."

"Wir sollten Bones und Abbott wahrscheinlich auch meiden", sagte Pansy stirnrunzelnd. "Sie reisen nicht mit dem Rudel, aber wenn wir sie nicht töten, würde Susan dafür sorgen, dass ihre Tante uns tötet. Wenn sie es nicht selbst tun würde."

"Einverstanden", sagte Draco.

Crabbe runzelte die Stirn. "Also wen zum Teufel sollen wir dann angreifen? Die Metamorphmagus Schlampe ist nicht mehr hier, die französische Nutte ist wahrscheinlich zurück in ihrer Käsefressenden Heimat und ich töte keine Eule. Das ist Pech."

Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Runen Lehrerin ist heiß, für eine Lehrerin. Wir könnten ihr Nachstellen. Fangt sie vor ihrem Unterricht ab und sie sollte leicht zu bezwingen sein. Oder wir könnten einfach seine Mutter nehmen. Lily Potter ist heiß."

"Ist das alles woran du denkst?" fragte Pansy und starrte den Jungen wütend an.

Goyle kicherte und riss sein Kinn zu ihr. "Hab dich letztes Jahr nicht beschimpft. Außerdem ist die Potter-Frau erst seit zwei Monaten wieder auferstanden. Sie kann nicht alle ihre alten Reflexe zurückbekommen haben. Das sollte kein großer Kampf sein."

Theo stöhnte und schlug sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. "Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du es versuchst, damit ich lachend da sein kann, wenn sie deinen Schwanz abreißt und ihn in deinen Arsch rammt, bevor sie dir deine Eingeweide heraus schneidet und dich damit erwürgt. Bleib weg von Lily Potter wenn du dein Leben schätzt. Der eisene Wille und das Geschick dieser Frau waren verdammt Legendär, bevor sie von den Toten zurück kam.

Draco seufzte und nickte. "So gerne ich Lily Potter auch nehmen würde, ich stimme dir zu. Der Dunkle Lord würde uns alle sehr belohnen, wenn wir sie erniedrigen oder töten würden, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir eine gute Chance bekommen. Sie wird sich gut genug geschützt haben. Ebenso ihr Halbblutsohn und das Schlammblut. Wir haben ein viel leichteres Ziel, das ihn genauso verletzen sollte. "

"An wem denkst du? Greengrass oder Davis?" fragte Theo völlig überrascht.

Draco nickte dem Jungen zu. Deshalb brauchte er jemanden, der in der Gruppe ein wenig nachdenken konnte. "Greengrass. Die Hure denkt, dass sie zu gut für mich ist ... uns ... und sie rennt seit dem zweiten Jahr praktisch Potter hinterher. Was es noch besser macht ist, dass sie mit dem Halbblut zusammen ist, also wird es ihn doppelt treffen. Wann wir sie genommen haben, können wir sicherstellen, dass die Bilder zu Davis geschickt werden. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass lesbische Schlampen mit ihrem Liebhaber fertig werden, der einen Mann fickt. Wir kümmern uns beide um sie, während wir Potter verletzen!"

"Snape sollte uns beschützen, auch wenn die Hündin redet", warf Pansy ein. "Wir zeigen einem Bluts-Verräter nur, was passiert, was passiert, wenn man nicht die richtige Seite wählt. Er wird uns privat unterstützen und jede Strafe absichern. Die Strafe würde höchstens eine Ohrfeige werden."

Theo schüttelte den Kopf und warf Draco ein böses Grinsen zu. "Sie wird nicht in der Lage sein zu reden, wenn wir mit ihr fertig sind."

"Mit etwas Glück können wir sie genug brechen, um sie direkt neben Lockhart unter zu bringen", sagte Draco, sein Grinsen war ebenso beunruhigend. "Nun, hier ist der Plan."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der erste Unterrichtstag verging relativ schnell für Harry. Er hatte seinen Stundenplan so umgestellt, dass er Muggel -Kunde hinzufügte, damit er sehen konnte, wie seine Mutter lehrte und dass er seinen Zeitplan so weit durcheinander gebracht hatte, dass er die letzte Stunde montags frei hatte. Der Zauberkunstunterricht hatte heute noch mehr Spaß gemacht als sonst. Flitwick schien aus irgendeinem Grund ekstatisch zu sein und er wollte die Stimmung mit allen teilen, so dass sie alle den Aufmunterung-Zauber üben konnten, in Vorbereitung auf die Z.A.G natürlich.

Harry lächelte und lachte immer noch mit Hermine, Neville, Su und Padma, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen.

"Ich gehe runter zum Gewächshaus. Wir sehen uns später", sagte Padma winkend.

Harry hob seine eigene Hand, blieb aber zur Hälfte der Geste stehen, als seine Kommunikations-Rune anfing in sein Ohr zu schreien. "Ihr Bastarde glaubt, dass ihr damit durchkommt?" Knurrte Daphne's Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen und fiel in seiner Überraschung rückwärts in die Wand. "Alles, was du tust, ist, dich so sicher zu markieren, wie es dein Meister tun würde. Außer seinem Zeichen bedeutet das nur, dass du ein bigotter Trottel bist, während dieser dich tot sehen wird."

Harry knurrte leise, alle Effekte des jubelnden Zaubers lösten sich auf. "Woher?" Er konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die Stimme seines Freundes und ignorierte den Ausdruck von Sorge und Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der anderen.

Etwas wie ein gedämpftes Lachen kam über die Verbindung, bevor Daphne erneut sprach. "Idioten! Wer jemanden in den Klassenraum im dritten Stock in der Nähe des Hindernisparcours wirft, garantiert keine Privatsphäre. Berühre mich und ihr lebt von geliehener Zeit." Auf eine weitere gedämpfte Antwort folgte bald eine laute Ohrfeige, ein Schrei des Schmerzes und die Verbindung ging verloren.

Harry bemerkte es kaum. Er rannte schon. Seine Sicht wurde rot und etwas in ihm schrie auf zu reißen und zu zerfetzen und zu verletzen. Er versuchte dieses Mal nicht einmal gegen den Drang zu kämpfen, da er sie benutzen konnte, um ihn vorwärts zu treiben. Schüchtern hörte er hinter sich Schreie, aber sie waren nicht wichtig. Sein Blut kochte und sein Gehirn raste. Als er den Korridor entlang rannte und um eine Ecke bog, überprüfte er die Runensteine in seinem Gürtel und verwarf mehrere Optionen. Er drängte sich durch einen der Wandteppiche, um in einen Geheimgang zu springen und sobald er die andere Seite erreicht hatte, wechselte Harry zur besseren Geschwindigkeit zu Midnight.

Das verbesserte Gehör des Panthers ließ ihn auf stampfende Schritte hinter ihm aufmerksam werden, die weiter zurückfielen, als seine Sprünge ihn vorwärts trugen. Schüler, die aus einem Klassenzimmer kamen, sprangen ihm aus dem Weg, als er direkt vor ihrer Tür an einer Ecke der Mauer landete. Ein "Mr. Potter!" von McGonagall´s schockierter Stimme hallte hinter ihm wider, aber Midnight hielt nicht einmal inne. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sah, dass sich der Korridor im Treppenhaus vor ihm öffnete. Die Treppe bewegte sich, um sich besser auf ihn auszurichten, fast so, als ob das Schloss selbst helfen würde.

Sie bewegten sich nicht schnell genug. Midnight sprang mit den _Windrunner -Tattoos_ auf, um sich einen Schub zu geben und er verwandelte sich mitten in der Luft zurück. Harry landete gerade lang genug auf dem Geländer, um über die Lücke in der Treppe vorwärts zu stoßen. Ausrufe ertönten hinter ihm, als er einige Stufen übersprang, die unteren Sprossen des Geländers packte und damit in den nächsten Gang schwang. Er landete nicht perfekt und musste auf die Füße kommen, um schneller zu werden, aber es war besser als auf die Treppe zu warten.

Er war nur einen Gang entfernt, als Filch kurz vor einer scharfen Kurve direkt in Harry´s Weg aus einer Besenkammer trat. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, aus dem Weg zu gehen, er streckte nur einen Arm aus, wickelte ihn um den Ellbogen eines Überraschten Filch´s und nutzte seine Geschwindigkeit und das Gegengewicht, um die Kurve zu nehmen, ohne an Schwung zu verlieren.

Er hörte Filch hinter sich schreien und McGonagall schien nah genug zu sein, um etwas zurückzurufen. Harry´s Augen verengten sich, als er die versiegelte Tür vor sich sah, die Daphne gerade nannte. Er hörte auf, seine Arme zu bewegen und hielt seine Hände nach vorne, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand und das Knockback -Tattoo hell leuchtend in seiner anderen Hand.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

 **** Anfang Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

Daphne bekämpfte den Drang, in Wut und Panik zu schreien. Sie würde ihnen nicht die Befriedigung geben, sie verletzt oder gar verzweifelt zu sehen. Das war ihre eigene Schuld, weil sie sorglos geworden war. Aber selbst dann ... Malfoy hätte das nicht alleine schaffen können. Sie waren zu schlau gewesen, als dass der arrogante kleine Scheisser der Kopf hinter dem Plan gewesen war. Einer von ihnen hatte Vielsafttrank benutzt, um wie ein Erstklässler auszusehen und sie dann zu betäuben, war eine gute Strategie gewesen. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, bis es zu spät war, um auszuweichen.

Als sie aufgewacht war, waren ihre Hände schon mit ausgestreckten Beinen an den Schreibtisch vor ihr gefesselt. Ihr Gesicht war rot geworden, als sie bemerkte, dass die Brise im Raum überall auf nackte Haut traf und dass der kleine Haufen Lumpen in der Ecke ihre Kleidung war. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie trotz ihrer Nacktheit nicht viel von ihr hinter ihrem nackten Rücken und Arsch sehen konnte. Noch. Das war, als Malfoy angefangen hatte, sie auszulachen und zu verspotten.

"Immer noch zu gut für mich, du kleine Blut-Verräter-Hure?" fragte Malfoy sadistisch grinsend. Daphne kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie Pansy mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und verschränkten Armen in der Ecke entdeckte. Malfoy´s Bodyguards belächelten sie und Theodore Nott war grinsend auf einem der Pulte. Vier Jungs und die schlimmste Hündin des Jahres. Daphne musste ihre Augen schließen und jeden mentalen Schild, den sie seid ihrer Geburt in sie eingeschliffen worden war, nieder zu reißen. Genau wie Haie würde die Schwäche dieser Angreifer nur noch aufgeregter machen.

"Wow, was für große, starke Männer", sagte Daphne ausdruckslos. Sie war stolz darauf, wie sie das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme heraushielt. Das war schlecht. Das war sehr, sehr schlecht. Sie konnte Zaubern ohne Zauberstab, aber nur einige Sprüche und diese mussten Zielgerichtet sein. Verdammt, sie hätte Harry bitten sollen, einen Boomstone oder etwas auf sie zu tätowieren! "War das Kind unter dem Imperius oder war einer von euch in seiner Gestalt" Crabbe runzelte die Stirn. Nun, das hat diese Frage beantwortet, nicht dass es ihr überhaupt geholfen hat. Außer zum Ablenken. Ablenkung war gut. Sie waren offensichtlich immer noch in einem Klassenzimmer, und wenn sie sie lange genug abgelenkt halten konnte, würde sie vielleicht Glück haben und ein Schüler würde sie zufällig finden.

Sicher und vielleicht könnte Ron Weasley lernen, wie man _"Elektrizität"_ ausspricht, während sie darauf wartete.

Malfoy schritt voran, sein Grinsen fiel ein wenig. Er griff nach ihren Haaren und zog ihr Gesicht hoch. "Du Schlampe. Du denkst, du bist besser als wir? Denkst du, du könntest mich ohne Konsequenzen verschmähen? Denkst du, du kannst da sitzen und mit der Halbblutschlampe rum knutschen, während du Potter schöne Augen machst? Wir werden es zeigen, wie es ist, mit einem richtigen Mann zusammen zu sein. Wir zeigen dir, was mit Leuten passiert, die über den Dunklen Lord lachen. Du bist vielleicht noch keine von Potters Huren, aber du bist ihm nahe genug, dass das funktioniert. Das wird ihm eine Lektion sein. Ich kann drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen."

Daphne raste bereits, als er ihre Haare fallen ließ und ihre Stirn auf den Schreibtisch klatschte und sie Tränen des Schmerzes weg blinzelte. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie mit Harry zusammen war. Das war gut. Das bedeutete, selbst wenn sie nicht entkommen konnte, würde sie wahrscheinlich überleben. Wahrscheinlich nicht ganz intakt ... während Goyle sich wahrscheinlich damit zufrieden geben würde, sie einfach zu vergewaltigen und damit fertig zu sein, war Crabbe genug von einem Tier, dass er sie nicht ohne einige Prellungen oder gebrochene Knochen gehen lassen würde. Malfoy schien legitimerweise ein wenig Mut verloren zu haben, also wie weit er gehen würde war in der Luft. Dass Nott hier war, war ... beunruhigend. Theodore tat nichts auf halbem Weg, also musste sie vorsichtig sein, wie viel Trotz zeigte sie, bis sie einen Ausweg fand. "Komisch, ich sehe hier nur zwei Vögel. Wird einer deiner Leibwächter ihren Arsch freiwillig geben oder zählt Pansy als zwei?" fragte sie absichtlich seine Worte falsch interpretierend

Daphne verfluchte sich leise. So viel, um zu sehen, wie weit sie die Sticheleien bringen würden. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um zu versuchen, sich wieder zu konzentrieren und das wachsende Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Angst zu ignorieren. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, auszurasten. Es gab eine sehr geringe Chance, dass sie, wenn sie Pansy peinlich und schuldig genug machte, dass das andere Mädchen gehen und jemanden hierher schicken würde, um Dinge schnell genug zu stoppen, um etwas zu bedeuten.

"Willst du die Schlampe schon ficken? Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, euch zuzusehen, wie ihr euch verbal abwichst und ich möchte diese Bilder bekommen, bevor jemand kommt", sagte Pansy und starrte Daphne an. Nun, da ging diese Hoffnung. Daphne spürte, wie sich ihre Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten, und versuchte sich einzureden, dass nur Blut in sie tropfte.

"Niemand wird kommen", sagte Nott und rollte mit den Augen. "Menschen haben _ **'Angst'**_ vor diesem Korridor. Seit dieser gigantische Zerberus im Nebenzimmer war, hatte niemand die Eier, um hier lange herumzulaufen. Es ist richtig schwachsinnig. Wenn du einen Raum vermeiden willst, vermeide das Badezimmer mit den Basilisken, der die Rohre hinaufklettert." Er schnaubte und hüpfte vom Schreibtisch und wanderte mit den Augen über ihren Rücken. Daphne konnte ein leichtes Zittern von seinem wandernden Blick nicht verhindern. "Ich stimme dir jedoch zu, wir sollten das hier voranbringen."

Malfoy hockte sich hin, so dass sein Kopf auf Höhe mit ihrem war und er direkt in ihre Augen starrte. "Glaubst du, deine Schlampe wird nass werden, wenn sie die Bilder sieht, wie wir dich nehmen oder wird sie weinen und dich nie wieder anfassen? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen neugierig. Ich frage mich, wie Potter sich fühlen wird, wenn er diese auch morgen bekommt, was glaubst du?" Er trat zurück und grinste breiter, während er anfing, seine Roben zu lockern. "Du bist vielleicht die Slytherin -Eiskönigin, aber du bist ziemlich heiß. Das wird so viel Spaß machen."

Es war alles, was sie tun konnte, um einen Schrei der Wut über seine Impotenz zurückzuhalten. Sie war _Daphne Greengrass_! Sie hatte einen Freund und eine bekannte, akzeptierte Geliebte! Sie war die _Erbin der Familie Greengrass_! Sie war Harry Potter´s rechte Hand! Sie hatte einen _verdammten Basilisken_ getötet! Sie hatte einen _Dementor getötet_! Sie würde nicht einfach hier sitzen, an einen Kaputten Tisch gefesselt und sich von dieser Inzestbrut vergewaltigen lassen!

Daphne schlug rücksichtslos die Schauer zurück, die ihr über den Rücken liefen und löste die Flammen ihrer Wut aus. Sie rannte über alles, was sogar helfen könnte. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Magie zu bündeln, um dieses Windding zu machen, das Harry getan hatte, als er kurz davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber nichts in dem Raum flatterte, geschweige denn etwas, das stark genug war, um ihre Fesseln zu brechen oder ein Signal heraus zu schicken, Daphne´s Gedanken erstarrten und sie blinzelte und verfluchte ihre Panik und wie sie anscheinend ihre Gehirnzellen töteten. Sie hatten ihre Kleidung und ihren Zauberstab genommen, aber die arroganten Bastarde hatten ihre Ohrringe nicht entfernt! "Komm schon, **kontaktiere** Harry", murmelte sie so leise wie möglich. Sie hätte mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten müssen, als er erwähnt hatte, wie man den Notfall-Übertragungsmodus benutzt. Harry war gut, aber ein Dutzend Retter wäre besser gewesen. "Ihr Bastarde glaubt, dass ihr damit durchkommt?" knurrte sie laut genug, um nur ein bisschen schreien zu können. "Alles, was ihr tut, ist, dass zu tun, was euer Meister tun würde. Außer seinem Zeichen bedeutet das nur, dass ihr verdammte Trottel seid, während er euch töten wird, für eure Dummheit."

Ein Knurren kam über die Rune und Daphne weigerte sich zu lächeln, obwohl sie wusste, dass Harry sie gehört hatte. Er kam. Sie würde sich dem nicht stellen müssen oder Tracey und Harry hinterher in die Augen sehen müssen. Harry kam und alles würde wieder gut werden wie immer. "Wo?" knurrte jemand in ihren Ohr. Daphne begann zu hyperventilieren, als ihre perfekte Lösung zum Stillstand kam. Wo war sie?

Warte! Daphne warf ihre Gedanken auf ein paar Minuten zurück. Was hatte Nott gerade gesagt? Riesiger Hund ... riesiger Hund ... wo war in letzter Zeit ein riesiger Hund in der Burg?

Malfoy lachte. "Große Worte von einer Hure, die gefesselt ist wie du."

Erstes Jahr! Bevor sie Harry und die anderen jemals getroffen hatte, waren sie durch eine Art von eingeschlossenem Bereich gegangen, in dem ein Zerberus den Eingang bewachte! Sie hätte ihre Arme im Triumph heben können. "Idioten! Wer jemanden in den Klassenraum im dritten Stock in der Nähe des Hindernisparcours wirft, garantiert keine Privatsphäre. Berührt mich und ihr lebt von geliehener Zeit."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. "Ich wollte nur meinen Spaß mit dir haben, Schlampe. Jetzt möchte ich dich brechen.", sagte er leise. Malfoy zog seine Hand zurück und schlug sie so fest, dass ihr Kopf erneut auf den Schreibtisch klatschte. Eine Sekunde später packte er ihre Ohren und riss die Rune und ihren regulären Ohrring aus. Sie konnte ihren gequälten Schrei nicht zurückhalten, da ihre Ohren sich anfühlten, als würden sie brennen. Malfoy richtete sich auf und Blut von ihren Ohren tropfte seine Hände hinunter unter seiner offenen Robe zu seinen Füßen. Daphne´s Kopf klingelte vor Schmerzen, aber sie versuchte sich auf ihre bevorstehende Rettung zu konzentrieren. Harry wusste wo sie war. Er kam. Er kam.

"Wer bekommt sie zuerst?" fragte Nott.

"Ich", sagte Crabbe, trat vor und strich mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, bevor sie sich an ihren Arsch klammerte. Daphne biss sich wieder auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. "Ich musste der Winzling sein und ich war derjenige, der sie geschlagen hat. Ich sollte zuerst dran sein dürfen."

"Du kannst warten, bis du an der Reihe bist", knurrte Malfoy und funkelte seinen Bodyguard an. "Das war mein Plan, damit ich anfangen kann. Du kannst ihren Mund haben." Daphne´s Augen verengten sich und Hass durchflutete den Nebel, der über sie hereinbrach. Wenn Malfoy mit ihrem Mund angefangen hätte, dann hätte sie wenigstens mit einem _ **"Souvenir"**_ weggehen können, das der Junge nie vergessen würde.

Malfoy ließ den Rest seiner Robe fallen und stellte sich hinter sie. Daphne kniff die Augen zu und versuchte, ihre Atmung zu verlangsamen und wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie _**war**_ Daphne Greengrass und sie würde _**nicht brechen**_! Harry kam. Sie musste sich nur ein wenig länger halten. Rettung kam. Nur ein wenig -

Die Tür zum Raum explodierte nach innen. Holzstücke aus den Angeln und dem Schloss flogen nach beiden Seiten, während die Tür selbst fast mitten im Klassenraum durch die Luft flog. Es war Harry Potter, der selbst wie der Engel des Todes aussah. Unordentliches, schwarzes Haar, völlig zerzaust, leuchtender Zauberstab in der einen Hand, leuchtende Runen-Tätowierung in der anderen, leuchtende Runensteine in zwei Gürteln auf der Brust, die Augen weit und leuchtend, Gewänder, die sich hinter ihm in einem unsichtbaren Wind aufblähten und ein Gesichtsausdruck der Schmerz und Rache versprach.

Er war das Schönste, was Daphne je gesehen hatte. Beinahe hätte sie ihre zerbrechliche Kontrolle aufgegeben, als sie ihn hier sah.

Harry hatte kaum Boden berührt, als Zaubersprüche aus seinen Händen wehten. Daphne konnte kaum seinen Bewegungen folgen, so schnell war er. Crabbe wurde mit einer Kraftwelle aus Harry´s Hand gegen die Wand geschleudert, während sein Zauberstab einen blitzenden blauen Zauberspruch hervorrief, den Daphne als Knochenbrecher erkannte. Sie sah nicht, wen es traf, aber ein Schmerzensschrei sagte ihr, dass der Fluch ein Ziel gefunden hatte. Harry rollte und warf einen Runenstein, den er in jeder Hand gehalten hatte. Einen Augenblick später war Pansy an der Wand festgefroren, nur mit einem kleinen Abschnitt um Mund und Nase frei um Luft zu holen. Etwas schoss gleichzeitig aus Harry´s anderer Hand heraus, aber Daphne konnte nicht sehen, was es war. Der schrille Schrei von Malfoy schickte eine Spur rücksichtslosen Vergnügens auf ihren Rücken und sie entschied, dass es nicht wichtig war herauszufinden, was Harry getan hatte, nur dass es den _Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger_ getroffen hatte. Harry beendete seine Rolle und schoss einen weiteren Knochenbrecher aus seinem Zauberstab und fällte Goyle mit einem Schlag auf sein Steißbein.

Die gesamte _"Schlacht"_ von der Zeit, als die Tür explodiert war, bis zu der Zeit, in der alle Gegner unten waren, hatte kaum fünf Sekunden gedauert.

Daphne hörte, wie Harry anfing zu grunzen und eine Sekunde später überflutete ein silberner Blitz ihre Sicht und der Tisch zersprang. Ihre Fesseln wurden völlig locker und sie sah, wie er das Schwert von Gryffindor fallen ließ, als er vorwärts ging und sie vom Tisch hob, eine Robe um ihren Körper drapierte und sie in seine Arme zog. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und ließ ihn sich umarmen. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie auf dem Boden kauerten, aber es war gerade genug Zeit für sie, ein gewisses Maß an Gelassenheit wiederzugewinnen, bevor weitere Leute in den Raum stürmten. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und wurde kurzzeitig von der feuchten Stelle an Harry´s Hemdvorderseite abgelenkt, wo sie sich gerade ausruhte. Hatte sie geweint? Daphne runzelte die Stirn. Daphne drehte sich leicht und keuchte ein wenig, als sie Filch an der Spitze des Personals sah. McGonagall war fast direkt hinter ihm, gefolgt von Neville, Hermine, einigen weiteren Freunden von Daphne und einem völlig fassungslosen Flitwick.

Alle erstarrten, als sie die Szene im Raum sahen. Daphne drehte ihre Augen zur Seite und ihr Mund klappte geschockt auf, als sie Malfoy sah. Er wurde an einer Wand durch einen Spike an seinem rechten Oberschenkel und einen durch seine linke Schulter festgenagelt. Der kleine Bastard wimmerte und hielt eine Hand an der Spitze seiner Schulter. Er war auch noch sehr nackt. Daphne schwelgte für einen Moment aufgrund der Gerechtigkeit vor ihr, aber sie begann finster zu werden, da es nicht ganz genug zu sein schien. Sie wickelte Harry´s beschmutzte Laken fester um sich und drückte sich so weit von ihm zurück, dass sie stehen konnte. Nun, genug, dass sie versuchen konnte zu stehen. Die verdammten Bastarde hatten sie offenbar lange genug festgehalten, dass ihre Beine taub geworden waren. Zum Glück fing Harry sie auf, bevor sie zu viel wackelte und er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille, um sie zu stützen.

Daphne drückte Harry´s Arm dankend und erwiderte Malfoy ihren bösartigen Blick. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, obwohl McGonagall sprach. "Miss Greengrass? Geht es … geht es ihnen gut?"

"Sehe ich gut aus, Schulleiterin?" fragte Daphne, als sie ihren Blick auf den Professor richtete. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Art von Fragen stellen mussten, aber wirklich! Sie war in ein Laken gehüllt, konnte kaum stehen, ihre Ohren und ihr Kopf bluteten immer noch und sie hyperventilierte immer noch praktisch , sah sie entfernt in Ordnung aus?! "Ich wurde gerade von einigen der größten Schweine in der Schule belästigt! Harry mag gekommen sein und sie unterbrochen haben, bevor sie tatsächlich ... bevor sie es geschafft haben ... bevor sie ihre Absicht erfüllen konnten, aber lasst uns bitte nicht vergessen, dass ich das Opfer war. Ich war nackt an einen Tisch gefesselt, mit vier lüsternden Männern und einer lüsternden Frau, die über mir standen, abgesehen von meinen Verletzungen von Stolz und Mentalität, sind die Dinge meist oberflächlich, abgesehen von meinen zerstörten Ohren, meinen immer wieder zerschlagenen Kopf und das ich scheinbar nicht allein stehen kann." Daphne´s Stimme war stetig gestiegen und sie wusste, dass sie schimpfte, aber es war ihr egal, dass sie sich sehr darum kümmerte. Harry drückte sie fester an sich und sie zwang sich zu einem tiefen Atemzug und kehrte einfach zu Malfoy zurück.

"Wir sollten sie zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, Miss Greengrass." Flitwick sagte, sein Atem war wieder normal, als er vorwärts ging. Harry´s Griff wurde fester und Daphne drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um. Harry´s Augen blitzten, als er den sich nähernden Flitwick ansah und eines seiner Tattoos schimmerte. Sie hatte keine Chance zu sprechen, bevor Hermine aus der Gruppe gefegt kam, an Flitwick vorbei eilte, Harry´s Kinn in ihre Hand nahm und sanft seinen Kopf bewegte, so dass er in ihre Augen starrte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken spürte Daphne, wie sich die Anspannung in ihrem neuen Freund merklich lockerte und er zitterte.

"Danke, Mine", murmelte er gerade so laut, dass die beiden Mädchen es hören konnten. "Es geht mir jetzt gut."

Filch runzelte die Stirn und blickte vom nackten Körper Nott´s auf und deutete mit dem Kopf auf McGonagall. "Schulleiterin, was ist mit diesen Schüler hier? Ihn scheint es ziemlich schlecht zu gehen."

"Sie sollten ihn einfach ausbluten lassen", murmelte Su Li. Daphne konnte nicht sagen, ob der Kommentar absichtlich laut genug gewesen war, um ihn zu tragen, oder ob es ihr einfach egal war. Wie auch immer, Daphne stimmte von ganzem Herzen dem Mädchen zu. Neville und Padma nickten ebenfalls zustimmend.

McGonagall teilte jedoch leider ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit nicht. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse des Ekels und sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und band die drei auf dem Boden zusammen. "Filius, bitte hilf Argus, diese ... Schüler in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Dann kontaktiere die Auroren. Das wird nicht ungestraft bleiben. Ich werde persönlich zu Mr. Malfoy gehen. Mr. Potter, gibt es eine besondere Möglichkeit, Miss Parkinson aufzutauen."

"Nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Es ist nur Eis. Sie schmelzen es oder warten ab. Sollte es wahrscheinlich bald tun. Sie wird dort erfrieren. Entschuldige, dass ich sie so angepackt habe, Mr. Filch. Ich war ... irgendwie in Eile", murmelte er, während er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. Filch kniff seine Augen zusammen, nickte aber langsam, als er Daphne, immer noch fest an Harry´s Brust gehalten, in sich aufnahm.

Ein gequältes Wimmern alarmierte die Gruppe, McGonagall brachte Malfoy von der Wand und ließ ihn vor sich her schweben. "Filius, bitte enteise Ms. Parkinson, bevor du mit den anderen aufbrichst."

"Einen Moment, Professor", sagte Daphne, sich selbst und Harry so anwinkelnd, dass sie vor Malfoy stand. "Wenn ich darf?" fragte sie. McGonagall schien mit einem internen Kampf zu kämpfen, bevor sie sich mit Flitwick und Filch umdrehte, während alle drei sich bewegten, um Pansy intensiv zu studieren und vom Eis zu befreien. Malfoy blieb in der Luft schweben, obwohl er nun ein Blatt um seine eigene Kleidung gebunden hatte.

Daphne kniff die Augen zusammen und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren. Dieser Inzestiöse Bastard hatte ... Daphne´s Stimme kam leise und von Gift durchzogen. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du dich markiert hast, indem du mich berührt hast. Harry, darf ich mir deinen Zauberstab ausleihen? Ich weiß nicht, wo sie meinen versteckt haben." Er nickte und reichte ihr den Stab. Daphne fühlte das Stechpalmenholz warm in ihrer Hand. Es war nicht ganz so gut wie ihr eigener, aber es war besser als sie erwartet hatte und würde für die vorliegende Aufgabe gut sein. "Erlaube mir, dir zu zeigen, warum mein Spitzname _**Ice Queen**_ ist, du verdammter Bastard." Sie zielte auf Malfoy´s Unterregionen und schoss den Fluch, den ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hatte, bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte ab. Der schwebende Junge schrie Schrill, was Daphne im Triumph zum Lächeln brachte und sich zu Harry zurücklehnte. "Schulleiterin, wenn Sie mit Pansy fertig sind, würde ich eine Begleitung in den Krankenflügel schätzen."

McGonagall drehte sich um und nickte, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab, um Malfoy in den Korridor zu treiben. "Natürlich, Miss Greengrass. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen hier mit den Dingen umgehen können. Kommen Sie mit."

 **** Ende Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Marcus Greengrass knurrte und zerknüllte den Brief in seinen Händen. Diese unzivilisierten Bastarde hatten versucht, seine Tochter zu vergewaltigen! Seine Erbin! Sie hatten fast alles für ihn ruiniert!

Wenn Daphne so beschmutzt würde, würde ihr Brautpreis steil fallen. Sie wäre gebrauchte Ware. Verschmutzt. Unwürdig. Er würde sie nie in eine respektable Familie einheiraten können, die ihm erlaubte, seine Linie und seinen Namen intakt zu halten. Er verfluchte noch einmal, dass seine Tochter die Erbin war. Dies wäre niemals ein Problem mit einem Jungen. Er musste nie über die Möglichkeit nachdenken, einen Sohn zu haben, der vergewaltigt wurde. Dass es gerade noch abgewendet worden war, spielte praktisch keine Rolle.

Die Zeit war abgelaufen. Er hatte Daphne Jahre gegeben, um ihre Allianz mit Harry Potter zu zementieren und hörte nichts anderes, als Worte und Irrfahrten von ihr. Dieser Vorfall war nur der letzte Nagel im Sarg. Es war Zeit, die Greengrass Familie zu sichern.

Sich an _Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ zu wenden, wäre ein dummer Weg. Selbst wenn Daphnes Angreifer nicht in dieser Gruppe gewesen wären, hatte er den Mann oder seine Methoden nie besonders gemocht. Marcus 'Aktionen und seine Loyalität in den letzten Jahren hinderten ihn mehr oder weniger daran, sich jemandem aus dem Lager des Dunklen Lords zu nähern. Er konnte jedoch auch nicht zu jemandem von der Lichtseite gehen. Diese Idioten würden seine Geschäftsbetriebe übernehmen und sie _**"für das größere Wohl"**_ verschleudern. Wer war übrig? Heutzutage gab es sehr wenige Graue Familien, und diese Zahl schrumpfte mit jedem Tag, den der Dunkle Lord _**"rekrutierte"**_.

Hmm, vielleicht die Zabini´s? Victoria war nicht gutbürgerlich, aber sie war sicherlich schlau. Um sieben tote Ehemänner zurückzulassen, musste sie es sein. Marcus bezweifelte, dass sie gegen Blaise sein würde, der den Namen Greengrass annahm. Schwarze Witwen waren nie zu sehr an Namen gebunden. Es würde sicherstellen, dass der Junge Mittel und einen anständigen Familiennamen hatte, ohne sich auf seine Mutter oder ihre ... _**Methoden**_ verlassen zu müssen.

Ja, ja, das könnte nur eine praktikable Lösung sein. Marcus nickte zufrieden. Daphne hatte lange genug herumgespielt und dieser enge Ruf würde sie hoffentlich dazu bringen, das einzusehen. Die Greengrass -Linie würde weitergeführt werden ... so oder so.


	40. Defenses and Countermoves

**Defenses and Countermoves**

"Hallo, Honey. Hallo, Remus", sagte Tonks, als sie in das einzige Kissen fiel, das nicht mit Papieren bedeckt war. Remus hob zur Bestätigung seine Hand, während Fleur kurz aufschaute und lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Papieren zuwandte.

 _"Bonjour, mon amour"_ , sagte Fleur, bevor sie eine Notiz auf ein Foto kritzelte und fröhlich nickte. "Hattest du Erfolg?"

Tonks schüttelte ihren Kopf und seufzte frustriert. "Nada, Nichts, nada. Der Elf ist komplett von der Karte verschwunden. Ich konnte nicht einmal herausfinden, zu welcher Familie Hokey nach dem Gerichtsverfahren gegangen war. Dumbledore hat sie gefunden, das sollte nicht so schwer sein."

"Es ist sowieso wahrscheinlich eine Sackgasse", sagte Remus und blätterte eine Seite der alten Zeitung vor ihm. "Wir wissen bereits, dass Riddle sie für die Vergiftung beschuldigt hat. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die arme Kreatur von weiteren Details wusste."

Tonks verzog das Gesicht. "Es ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht so wichtig, da sie jetzt leider definitiv tot ist. Wenn Dobby im Entferntesten in der Lage wäre, sich zu tarnen, könnte ich ihn bitten, herzukommen und nachzusehen, aber ... du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wie sieht es es bei euch aus, besser?"

Fleur nahm ein Foto mit einem großen roten Kreis in der unteren Ecke und hielt es grinsend hoch. "Wir glauben, dass wir eines der Höhlensysteme gefunden haben könnten, die Riddle vielleicht benutzt hat, um einen Horkrux im nahen Waisenhaus zu verstecken. Wir überprüften mehrere Karten der Küstenlinie sowie potentiell magisch bedeutender Abschnitte der Küste."

"Es gibt ungefähr vier oder fünf Höhlen, von denen wir denken, dass er sie benutzt hat", sagte Remus stirnrunzelnd. "Ich denke, wir müssen jede einzelne überprüfen, da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir die Liste weiter einschränken können."

Tonks wurde munterer und blickte über die wenigen Fotos lächelnd. "Ausgezeichnet. Hoffentlich haben wir dieses Mal Glück. Fleur, willst du nachsehen, ob Sirius am Samstag frei bekommt, um mit uns die Höhlen zu durchsuchen?"

Fleur nickte nachdrücklich. "Ich denke das ist für dich am besten. Du weißt nie, wie viele von den Orten Gefährlich sein werden, da wären z. B. Shacklebolt und Sirius ist nützlich in einem Kampf."

Remus lächelte die beiden Mädchen an. "Und Harry und Hermine zu sehen hat absolut nichts damit zu tun, Tatze natürlich persönlich zu sehen."

"Natürlich nicht", antworteten beide Mädchen mit einem passenden Grinsen. Remus rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Einen Moment", sagte Fleur, hob ihre Hand und deutete auf ihr Ohr. "Hallo, Hermine. Nein. ´Arry hat noch nicht mit mir gesprochen. Nym, hat kürzlich mit dir gesprochen? "

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts seit gestern über Daphne. Er ist noch nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten, oder?"

Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu. "Er hat sie noch nicht erreicht. Okay. Okay." Fleur´s Augen verdunkelten sich und sie runzelte die Stirn. "Daphne ist in Ordnung? Wie schlimm? Das ... das klingt nicht vielversprechend. Was hat sie versucht zu tun? Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke ... _Ces fils de chiens galeux! Ils devraient être castrés et jetés dans le plus sombre et plus profond des cachots sur le continent!_ " Tonks Hände ballten sich aufgrund Fleur´s Ton und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenzog, als Federn über die Arme ihres Partners sprießten, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. "Entschuldigung. Ich sagte, sie sollten kastriert und an der denkbar schlechtesten Stelle eingesperrt werden."

Tonks könnte länger schweigen. "Haben sie sie getötet?" fragte sie leise.

Fleur keuchte und sah schnell auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, sie wurde angegriffen, aber Hilfe kam rechtzeitig. Sie erholt sich. Hermine, was wird mit den Tieren gemacht? Das ist gut, aber ich sage immer noch ... oh, nun, zumindest ist das etwas. Wir werden kurz vorbei kommen, und persönlich nach ihr sehen. Danke, dass du uns das wissen lässt, Hermine." Fleur runzelte wieder die Stirn und Tonks spürte, wie sich ihre Haare bei der Besorgnis, die über das Gesicht der Veela blitzte, in mehrere Farben änderte. "Das ist ... nicht gut. Wir nähern uns einem möglichen Versteck, also hoffentlich wird er bald einen haben, an dem wir experimentieren können. Wir sollten anfangen, andere Möglichkeiten jenseits von den Runen zu erforschen. Wenn er es nicht schafft, müssen wir darauf vorbereitet sein _**"drastische Aktion"**_ zu starten. Ich stimme zu. Pass auf dich auf, Hermine. Wir sehen uns bald. "

Sobald sie auf ihre Kommunikations-Rune tippte, stand Tonks auf und starrte Fleur an. "Kurze Version?"

"Draco Malfoy und einige andere haben Daphne belästigt und angegriffen. Harry hat sich mit dem beschäftigt, aber nicht bevor sie einige Minuten alleine mit ihr hatten. Daphne macht eine gute Show, aber sie ist nicht unberührt und entweder Harry oder Tracey bleiben die ganze Zeit bei ihr." Fleur´s Mund verzog sich zu einem räuberischen Grinsen. "Die Angreifer wurden der Schule verwiesen und Ihre Zauberstäbe werden in der Stunde zerbrochen. Draco kann keine Kinder mehr zeugen, dank eines Familien-Zaubers, den Daphne am Ende sprach. Auroren sind involviert."

"Merlin sei Dank", atmete Tonks erleichtert aus und sank zurück in die Kissen, als sie ihre Haare in ein tiefes Blau zwang. "Okay, wir werden dann auf jeden Fall beim Krankenflügel vorbei schauen. Was sagte Hermine über unseren Freund?"

Fleur verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zu Remus um, der den Hinweis nahm und sich entschuldigte, um etwas zu trinken. "Er ist ... nicht gut. Während seines Ansturms, zu Daphne zu gelangen, erlaubte er anscheinend, dass sich viele seiner Banne um den Horkrux lockerten. Sie wurden wieder gestärkt, aber Hermine ist ... besorgt. Er hätte Flitwick beinahe angegriffen, nachdem der Angriff gestoppt worden war. Sie ist überzeugt, dass er seine anhaltenden Schwierigkeiten wieder herunterspielt."

Tonks 'Haare wurden schwarz und sie verzog das Gesicht. "Scheiße. Wir können nicht bis Samstag warten, um nach diesem Ding zu suchen. Lass uns Sirius fragen, ob er morgen gehen kann."

"Einverstanden", sagte Fleur und nickte. "Ist es schlecht, dass, ich fast hoffe, dass wir angegriffen werden? Es wäre schön, bei akzeptablen Zielen etwas Ärger und Frustration auszulassen."

Tonks lachte freudlos. "Ich finde mich mit ähnlichen Gefühlen wieder, Honey. Hey, Moony, du bekommst dein Getränk schon!"

Remus ging zurück und trank einen Tee. "Es braucht einige Zeit, um diese Dinge perfekt zu machen, weißt du. Also verschieben wir den Zeitplan?"

"Wir werden es für morgen versuchen, wenn Sirius entkommen kann", sagte Tonks nickend. Sie hielt inne, bevor sie weiterging, runzelte die Stirn und nach einer Haarlocke griff. Mit finsterer Miene schüttelte sie es und verwandelte das Schwarz in ein helles Gelb. "Dummes Haar", murmelte sie. "Arbeitest du morgen, Wolfie?"

"Es gibt kein Treffen mit dem Zauberer -Gamot, also ja. Ich muss nur Narzissa kontaktieren und unser Treffen zum Tee bis Donnerstag verschieben, aber das sollte kein Problem sein."

Fleurs Augen weiteten sich. "Tee Date mit Narzissa Malfoy?"

"Narzissa _**Black**_ ", korrigierte Remus sanft. "Sie ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Ihre Ansichten sind nicht ganz modern, aber sie ist viel flexibler, als man denkt."

Tonks schnaubte. "Flexibel huh? Persönliche Erfahrung dort, Wolfie?"

Remus errötete. "Das wäre kaum angemessen, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie erst vor einigen Monaten geschieden wurde."

"Und wie lange war das letzte Mal, dass sie Sex mit meinem alten Onkel Lucy hatte?"

Sein Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, die die Mädchen brauchten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Daphne hob die Augenbrauen, als ihre Mutter, Cassandra Greengrass, in den Krankenflügel trat. Laufen war ein bisschen untertrieben, als die Frau sich schnell genug bewegte, dass sie nur ein Haar unter unangemessenem Laufen war. Daphne wollte sich nicht beschweren. Es war auch ein guter Hinweis darauf, dass ihr Vater zu dieser Zeit nicht kam. Nicht dass sie das wirklich überrascht hätte.

"Möchtest du, dass ich gehe, damit ihr zwei Privatsphäre habt?" Fragte Hermine sanft über das Bett gebeugt. "Ich kann immer wieder in die Bibliothek gehen und mein neuestes Projekt überprüfen ..."

Harry saß in der Nähe und begann im Schlaf zu murmeln. "Iss den Kuchen nicht, der Kuchen ist für Dobby. Er will Dumbles damit treffen ..." Beide Mädchen ignorierten ihn.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist in Ordnung. Du kannst bleiben, Hermine."

Kassandra strich schnell an Madame Pomfrey vorbei und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. "Daphne, mein süßes, süßes kleines Mädchen ..." Cassandra streckte die Hand aus und ergriff Daphne´s Hand, was zu einer verlegenen Röte führte, die sich über ihre Wangen ausbreitete.

"Mutter. Du musstest wirklich nicht -"

"Natürlich habe ich!" Cassandra runzelte die Stirn. "Obwohl dein Vater viel mehr an deiner fortgesetzten Heiratsfähigkeit interessiert scheint. Er war die meiste Zeit des vergangenen Tages hinter verschlossenen Türen eingesperrt, um Floh-Anrufe zu machen und sicherzustellen, dass deine Möglichkeiten offen bleiben."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schrieb eine kurze Notiz auf ein nahegelegenes Notizbuch. Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hättest du etwas anderes erwartet? Ich habe es bestimmt nicht getan."

"Er war einmal ein guter Mann ... Aber genug davon, gibt es etwas, was du brauchst, Liebes? Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich tun könnte, um zu helfen?"

"Du könntest ihn in Askaban werfen lassen", murmelte Hermine.

Daphne gluckste. "Ich nehme an, dass es keine Chance dafür gibt, Mutter? Es wäre nett, aber wenn ich sehe, was bisher so passiert ist, bezweifle ich, dass er sowieso sehr lange dort sein wird."

Cassandra schüttelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf. "Draco Malfoy war ein bisschen schlauer, als ich es ihm zugetraut hätte. Er und die anderen beschuldigen alle Nott für den ganzen Vorfall. Es ist wirklich genial. Seine Mutter ist vor Jahren gestorben und sein Vater ist am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gestorben es gibt niemanden, der ihn schützt oder für ihn eintritt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Theodore wahrscheinlich einen unglücklichen Unfall auf dem Weg nach Askaban erleben wird, um sicherzustellen, dass er den Malfoy -Jungen nicht weiter verführen oder beschuldigen kann. "

"Also kommt Draco ohne Strafen da heraus?" fragte Daphne, wie sie ihre Augen verengten und ihren Ton auf ein gefährliches Niveau senkte.

"Das würde ich nicht sagen", sagte Cassandra lächelnd und kichernd. "McGonagall plant, alle fünf Zauberstäbe in ein paar Stunden vor den Toren des Schlosses zu zerbrechen, damit du dies aus erster Hand als Zeugin mitbekommen kannst. Außerdem habe ich mit Andromeda Tonks und Narzissa Black gesprochen. Lucius hat das mit Dracos in die eigene Hand genommen und ein zerbrochener Zauberstab, wird den Jungen zum Squib machen, gleichzeitig wurde er als Erbe der Malfoy -Linie aberkannt, und ein Squib kann für seine Beteiligung nicht unter Magischer Gerichtbarkeit gestellt werden."

Hermine knurrte und holte hastig kritzelnd ihren Notizblock hervor. "Noch ein Gesetz, das wir ändern müssen. Schlupfloch über Schlupfloch für diese privilegierten Kretins. Sie denken, dass sie so schlau sind ... warte, bis ich die Chance bekomme, die neuen Versionen zu schreiben ..."

Cassandra hob ihre Augenbrauen bei Hermines Gemurmel. Daphne tätschelte die Hand ihrer Freundin, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Mutter zuwandte. "Wie bestrafen sie dann Nott? Sollte er nicht unter die gleiche verdrehte Gesetzeslücke fallen? Und ich nehme an, dass ihr drei Lucius 'Versuch wegen Draco gegen ihn benutzen werdet?"

"Mit Nott behaupten sie, dass seine Bestrafung bereits entschieden wurde, bevor sein Zauberstab zerbrochen wurde, und wenn das nicht grau genug ist, behaupten sie, dass er, wenn er eine reinblütige Erbin angriff, immer noch unter unsere Gesetze fallen würde, alles dank des korrumpierten Systems. Lucius auf der anderen Seite ... Ja, wir benutzen seine eigenen Argumente gegen ihn, um anzugreifen ", bestätigte Cassandra. "Draco wird seines Status als Erbe beraubt werden und gezwungen sein, in der Muggel -Welt zu leben. Ich gebe ihm ein paar Monate, vielleicht bevor er die falsche Person verärgert und sie ihn irgendwo in einer Gasse umbringen."

"Angenommen, er schafft es, sich selbst zu ernähren und genug Geld zu verdienen, um so lange zu überleben", sagte Daphne grinsend. "Er wäre ohnehin seines Status als Erbe beraubt worden."

Cassandra blinzelte kurz verwirrt bevor sie lachte. "Oh, hast du ihn dann mit dem Eisbrecher verflucht?"

"Ja. Der kleine Draco wird nie in der Lage sein, Nachkommen zu zeugen und er sollte für immer Sopran singen."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als sie Daphne neugierig ansah. "Also das hast du gemeint ... hast du sie eingefroren oder sie einfach zerquetscht, wie der Zauber es impliziert?"

"Eingefroren", sagte Cassandra. "Es ist ein Familienzauber, den meine Großmutter erfunden hat, um mit widerspenstigen Männern fertig zu werden. Es gibt verschiedene Stufen, auf denen man ihn anwenden kann, von der einfachen Abschreckung bis zu, na ja, das."

"Eigentlich, Mutter, ich würde es gerne mehreren Klassenkameraden und Freunden beibringen. Angesichts der Zeiten ..." Daphne verstummte.

"Natürlich, Liebling. Sorge dafür, dass du denen vertraust, die du unterrichtest."

Daphne nickte. "Was ist mit den anderen?"

Cassandra zuckte die Achseln. "Ungefähr so wie Draco. Aber es gibt einige gute Neuigkeiten. Fudge hat zu viel Kapital verbraucht, um den Gamot übergehen zu können. Die Black Schwestern und ich sammeln unsere Stimmen und stützen uns auf den _**Propheten**_. Um diese Zeit nächste Woche, _wird Fudge entlassen, zurücktreten oder einem Lynchmob gegenüberstehen. "_

"Nun, das ist zumindest etwas. Es ist nicht ideal, aber ich nehme an, ich kann Trost darin finden, dass Malfoy seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen erleben wird", seufzte Daphne. "Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, dass Narzissa Black das akzeptiert."

"Sie war unglücklich darüber, aber stimmte zu, dass es besser war als viele der anfänglichen Optionen. Narzissa war auch ... sehr unglücklich über die Tiefen, in die Draco gesunken war. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich ziemlich klar darüber gewesen war, dass er wie sein Vater geworden ist. Das war er wirklich. Ich fühle mich schlecht für die arme Frau und danke Merlin, dass du und Astoria diese Probleme nie hatten." Cassandra drückte sanft die Hand ihrer Tochter. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich im Moment nicht mehr tun kann. Vielleicht wirst du und deine Freunde in der Lage sein, solche Dinge in Zukunft zu verhindern. Ich werde mehr und mehr mit den Fehlern in unserem gegenwärtigen System konfrontiert. Vielleicht ist es wirklich Zeit für eine Veränderung." Sie lehnte sich zurück und lächelte zu Harry´s schlafender Gestalt. "Jetzt erzähl mir ein bisschen über deinen Retter. Ist der junge Mann immer noch einfach ein Freund oder hat er sich weiterentwickelt?"

Daphne wurde wieder rot. "Du hattest schon mal mehr Fingerspitzengefühl, Mutter. Wir sind offiziell zusammen. Ich wollte es Vater sagen, wann immer er sich die Mühe machte, hier aufzutauchen."

Hermine kaute am Ende ihrer Feder stirnrunzelnd. "Daphne, vielleicht solltest du einen Brief schreiben und deine Mutter bitten, es ihm ebenfalls zu sagen ..."

Cassandra winkte ab. "Ich werde ihn informieren. Wenn er etwas vor hat, wird es keinen großen Unterschied machen. Marcus glaubt nicht mehr, dass Daphne in Bezug auf Harry Potter rechtmäßig voran kommt und ohne einen Ring an ihrem Finger wird ihn nichts anderes überzeugen." Hermines Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, obwohl Daphne nur seufzte.

"Ich habe diese Karte viel zu oft gespielt, deshalb bin ich selber schuld. Ich werde in Zukunft keinen solchen Fehler machen", kommentierte Daphne müde.

"Und was ist mit Tracey? Ich habe erwartet, sie hier zu sehen", fragte Cassandra.

Hermine antwortete bevor Daphne es konnte. "Tracey und Harry haben sich ein wenig zurück gezogen. Sie duscht gerade und bringt Essen mit, wenn sie zurückkommt."

Daphne verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber die Hitze, die sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete, und die Wärme in ihrer Brust bei der Aufmerksamkeiten ihrer Partner nicht vollständig unterdrücken. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es unnötig ist, vor allem, weil ich erst seid heute Nachmittag hier bin, aber sie haben darauf bestanden."

"Sie wären nicht sehr gute Partner, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten." Cassandra lächelte und kicherte leise. "Du hast sehr viel Glück, meine Liebe. Nun, über diesen Studienplan für die Z.A.G.. ich habe gehört ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Blaise runzelte die Stirn, als er den Brief von seiner Mutter zerknüllte. "Gut gemacht, mein Sohn. Du wirst einen anständigen Namen haben, Blaise. Du wirst ein Geschäftsimperium haben, Blaise. Du wirst eine hübsche Frau in deinem Alter haben, Blaise." Geh und ermorde deinen nächsten Ehemann, Mum!" Blaise dachte darüber nach, den Brief aus Trotz in Brand zu setzen, entschied sich aber, sich zurückzuhalten, zumindest für ein paar Minuten.

Daphne würde es wahrscheinlich selbst lesen wollen, bevor er ihn verbrannte.

Immer noch mit finsterer Miene stakste Blaise durch die Hallen der Burg. "Nun, wo wäre sie? Krankenflügel vielleicht? Nein, sie hätte vor einer Weile entlassen werden sollen. Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum? Nein, sie würde das wahrscheinlich vermeiden, bis Malfoy´s Gang offiziell zerstört wird. Vielleicht der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ... hoffentlich nicht, ich weiß nicht, wo der ist. Vielleicht ... "Blaise blickte aus einem Fenster, an dem er vorbeikam, und blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Kichernd drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu den Türen aus dem Schloss. "Natürlich würde sie es sehen wollen."

Blaise gesellte sich zu einigen anderen Schülern, die aus den Türen des Schlosses strömen und zum Haupttor hinuntergehen. Die Versammlung sollte erst in ein paar Minuten beginnen, aber es schien so, als ob viele seiner Schulkameraden früh da sein wollten. Das sie eine gute Aussicht bekommen wollten, war wahrscheinlicher. Malfoy´s Trupp hatte sich nicht nur auf Harry Potter beschränkt, und es gab auch einige, die jubeln würden, wenn die Zauberstäbe der Idioten zerbrochen wurden.

Er versuchte, einen Teil der Menge in der Nähe von Daphne zu erreichen, schaffte es aber nicht einmal fünf Fuß von dem Mädchen entfernt zu kommen. Sie war von Potters Gruppe umgeben. Sie agierten nicht sichtbar als Leibwächter, obwohl einem aufmerksamen Auge klar war, dass sie sich selbst als solche betrachteten. Longbottom bedeckte die Rückseite mit Bones und Abbott auf beiden Seiten von ihm. Die Patil´s mit Brown und Li waren am linken Rand stationiert, während die rechte Seite von den Weasley -Zwillingen, Weaslette und dem Quidditch -Trio bedeckt war. Potter, Granger, Tracey und Lovegood standen mit Daphne im Mittelpunkt. Blaise entschied, dass Diskretion der bessere Teil sei. Er konnte bis später warten.

McGonagall trat nach einigen weiteren Minuten zu den Toren und hob ihren Zauberstab zu ihrem Hals, um einen Sonorus -Zauber zu wirken. "Guten Nachmittag Schüler. Danke, dass sie alle so zahlreich erschienen sind. Ich weiß, dass dies sehr unorthodox ist, aber die Dinge in Hogwarts werden sich in diesem Jahr drastisch ändern. Es gab einen beunruhigenden Mangel an Maßnahmen seitens des Personals, um Mobbing und unangemessene Praktiken in der Vergangenheit einzudämmen. Dieser Trend endet jetzt. Jeder von euch trägt fast zu jeder Zeit eine tödliche Waffe bei sich und Ihre Aktionen haben Konsequenzen. Persönliche Verantwortung und Moral sind von grundlegender Bedeutung. Die fünf Schüler, die Sie vor sich sehen, griffen kürzlich eine Mitschülerin mit der Absicht an, abscheuliche Taten durchzuführen. Dieses Verhalten ist inakzeptabel! " McGonagall drehte sich zu Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson und Nott um. Alle fünf waren vor den Toren, wobei zwei Auroren hinter Nott standen, der Magisch gefesselt war.

Sie wandte sich schnell wieder der Hauptmenge zu und fuhr mit ihrer Rede fort. "Verbannungen werden normalerweise privat gehandhabt, aber aufgrund des aktuellen politischen Zustandes des Landes sowie des Fehlens einer sichtbaren Bestrafung in früheren Jahren wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht. Passt gut auf, Schüler. Ich erwarte von jedem von euch, dass er sich als Gentleman und Lady benimmt. Ich erwarte ein hohes Maß an gegenseitigem Respekt und Anstand, Angriffe gegen andere werden nicht länger mit einem Schlag auf die Hand beantwortet. Sie werden zur Rechenschaft gezogen."

Sich zu Malfoy´s Gang umdrehend, ging McGonagall zuerst zu Draco. "Draco Malfoy, Sie haben gegen den Verhaltenskodex der Hogwarts -Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verstoßen. Sie werden für immer von diesem Institut ausgeschlossen. Möge Merlin ihrer Seele gnädig sein und möge Merlin Erbarmen mit ihrer Magie haben." Ohne weitere Worte nahm die Schulleiterin ihren Zauberstab heraus, schnappte ihn und verbrannte danach die Bruchstücke von Draco Malfoy´s Zauberstab. Blaise grinste über den Ausdruck von Schock und Verlust auf Malfoy´s Gesicht. Das geschah diesem pompösen Bastard recht.

Die gleiche Szene wiederholte sich auf der ganzen Linie. Der einzige Unterschied lag in Parkinson, die in Tränen ausbrach, als die Teile ihres Zauberstabs in Flammen aufgingen. Für einen Moment hatte Blaise Mitleid mit dem Mops. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie daneben stand, während vier Männer seine Freundin vergewaltigen wollten und all das Mitgefühl verschwand. Als der letzte Zauberstab verbrannt wurde, wurden die fünf aus den Toren geschickt. Nott wurde sofort von den anwesenden Auroren mit einen Portschlüssel weggebracht, während die anderen vier einer bekleideten Person auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade folgten. Wenn Blaise es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass sie einfach zurück in Voldemort´s Lager gebracht würden und neue Zauberstäbe bekamen. Zum Glück hatte er seine eigenen Quellen und er wusste, dass Cassandra Greengrass einige Anrufe gemacht hatte. Sie würden in der Muggel -Welt verschwinden, bevor die Todesser sogar daran dachten, sie wieder zu finden.

Gute Lösung.

Die Versammlung brach ab und Blaise begann wieder nach seinem Ziel zu suchen. Der Großteil der Formation um Daphne herum blieb intakt, was nervig war. Blaise seufzte und straffte seine Schultern. Na ja, er hatte vorher noch nie ein Problem mit Potter gehabt, also sollte er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass er sich ihnen näherte. Da war nur etwas in den Augen des Goldenen Jungen, das Schmerzen versprach, die ihm Gänsehaut verursachten. Blaise hatte es in den Augen seiner Mutter so deutlich gesehen, sodass er es immer wieder erkennen würde.

"Entschuldigung", sagte er, als er näher kam. Die Ränge bewegten sich unauffällig nach innen, Daphne und Tracey legten beide eine Hand auf die, die ihnen nahe standen und winkten ihn herein. "Danke, Daphne, ich muss für ein paar Momente mit dir sprechen. Alleine wäre es vorzuziehen."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Sie ging auf den großen Baum in der Nähe des Sees zu, während die meisten ihrer Freunde in Hörreichweite blieben. Blaise folgte ihr schnell nach. "Um was geht es hier?" Verlangte sie mit ihrer üblichen Subtilität und Taktgefühl zu wissen.

Blaise beugte sich hinunter und hob ein paar schöne, flache Steine auf, um Steine über den See springen zu lassen. Er warf den ersten und hielt den Brief seiner Mutter in der anderen Hand. "Du solltest das lesen."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und nahm das Pergament. Sie überflog den Inhalt und runzelte die Stirn. Er ließ noch ein paar Steine springen, als sie es noch einmal las und den Brief zerknüllte. Blaise kicherte. "Ich habe vor einer Stunde dasselbe getan. Willst du die Ehre, das Ding zu verbrennen?" Daphne nickte nicht einmal, sie nahm einfach ihren Zauberstab heraus und der Brief entzündete sich. "Also, nichts für ungut, Daphne, du bist hübsch und alles, aber ich bin nicht besonders daran interessiert, eine Lesbe zu heiraten."

"Ich bin eigentlich bisexuell", sagte Daphne und starrte immer noch auf die Asche. "Und ich bin bereits mit Tracey und Harry zusammen. Nun, ich war es bis jetzt. Verdammt! Er konnte einfach keine Ruhe geben! Ich werde einen Ausweg finden."

"Ich werde versuchen, ein paar Optionen zu erforschen", sagte Blaise nickend. "Ich habe selbst eine Freundin. Sie wird sauer sein, wenn ich Schluss mache, weil meine Mutter eine Schlampe ist, die ihre gierigen kleinen Pfoten nicht aus meinen Geschäften heraushalten kann."

Daphne drehte sich um und sah ihn mit einem berechnenden Blick an. "Stelle sicher, dass deine Mutter nicht herausfindet, dass du nach Auswegen suchst, weil sonst Du oder das Mädchen verschwinden könntet."

"Nee, Mum mag Gifte, nicht jemanden verschwinden zu lassen. Ich habe schon Sally -Anne -Erkennung-Zauber und ähnliches gelehrt. Aber danke für die Warnung."

"Lass es mich wissen, wenn du etwas vor mir findest", sagte Daphne und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast."

Blaise warf seinen letzten Stein raus und nickte. "Klar. Ich wünsche uns beiden viel Glück." Blaise lehnte sich an den Baum hinter ihm und beobachtete, wie sie zu der Gruppe zurückging. "Verdammte, Zauberpolitik."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ging um den Schrank unter der Treppe herum, stocherte an verrottenden Teilen der Bretter gegen die Wand und runzelte die Stirn. "Das war letztes Mal nicht hier. Ich sollte Shiva bitten, wieder rein zu kommen und nachzusehen." Er runzelte die Stirn und schlug mit dem Schmerz in seiner Hand gegen die Wand. "Dummer Horkrux. Blöder Voldemort. Blöde Dursley´s. Blöde Runen. Dumme Impulsivität. Dumm, dumm, dumm!" Er schlug wieder gegen die Wand und drehte sich um. Er hatte seine Erinnerungen bereits in einen anderen Bereich seiner Gedankenwelt gerückt und begann damit, das gesamte Segment seines Verstandes weiter abzugrenzen.

Er war ein Idiot gewesen, der dachte, dass positive Gedanken dazu beigetragen hatten, das Ding früher zurückzuhalten. Der Schaden, den er mit dem Seelenkäfig angerichtet hatte, war geheilt worden und der Seelensplitter schob sich wieder zurück. Harry hatte eine ganze Menge der Fesseln zerstört, als er all seine Hemmungen in der Eile fallen gelassen hatte, um Daphne neulich zu erreichen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob der Drang, Malfoy und seine Schläger zu töten, von ihm oder dem Seelensplitter gekommen war oder welche Option störender war.

Viele der Schutzvorrichtungen, die Harry ursprünglich platziert hatte, wurden wieder aufgebaut und er hatte noch mehr hinzugefügt. Es war egal. Das war auf lange Sicht ein verlorener Kampf, und alles, was er tat, war es hinaus zu zögern. Er hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, nicht einmal für sich. Leider wurde dies ein großes Problem. Wenn der Seelenkäfig nicht bald funktionieren würde, würde er Su li bitten, dieses Zaubertrank Rezept zu bekommen. Wenn dieses dumme Ding weiterkämpfte, würde es schon bald jeden Aspekt seines Lebens beeinflussen.

Raus aus seiner Gedankenwelt seufzte Harry und rieb sich die Stirn. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war größtenteils leer. Hermine las ein Buch auf der Couch, während Luna mit Coco in der Ecke spielte. Die Zwillinge schauten sich die Geschäftsausgaben an und verglichen diverse Ladenlokale, während Ginny ihre Meinung darlegte. Angelina und Alicia hatten bereits ihre Wahl für die beiden getroffen, was Harry´s Gesicht leicht lächeln ließ. Das Leben ging weiter, trotz der Unruhen, die sich um ihn herum ausbreitete.

Harry nahm seine Skizzen für den Seelenkäfig heraus und das Basismuster wechselte auf die Couch neben Hermine. Er hielt die Seiten vor sich und versuchte sie zu schichten, um beide Blätter gleichzeitig sehen zu können, und begann sie leicht zu drehen.

"Auf der Suche nach einer anderen Art, Dinge wie Luna zu sehen?" Hermine fragte, als sie ihre Seite markieren wollte.

"Ja. Ich übersehe etwas. Ich denke, vielleicht habe ich den Zielbereich durchbrochen, als ich angefangen habe, die Macht-Rune zu modifizieren."

Hermine hob ihren Mund und streckte die Hand aus, um einen Teil des Musters, das sich gerade überschnitten hatte, anzuzapfen. "War das im Original? Ein Eindämmung-Muster hier könnten die zwei verschiedenen Seelen beschmutzt werden, nicht wahr?"

Harry blinzelte und zog die Pergamente auseinander und überlagerte sie erneut. "Hermine du bist ein Genie!" rief Harry aus. Er ließ die Pergamente fallen und zog seine Partnerin in einen tiefen Kuss.

Als sie sich trennten, murmelte Hermine atemlos: "Danke. Es ist keine Garantie, Harry."

"Garantie, nein", stimmte Harry zu, zog ein neues Stück Pergament heraus und fing an, sein Design zu modifizieren. "Aber, ich denke, es wird funktionieren. Wenn ich dieses Muster damit verbinde und dieses ein bisschen auf dieses verschiebe, dann wird die Kontimination -Rune synergetisch mit dem Zielbereich zusammen arbeiten!"

Hermine legte eine Hand auf sein Handgelenk und drehte sanft seine Augen, um ihre mit der anderen zu treffen. "Harry ... du wirst es nicht sofort testen, oder?"

"Werde ich nicht", sagte er leise. "Ich verspreche es. Ich warte bis Tonks und Fleur mit einem Testobjekt zurückkommen, damit wir einen sicheren Test durchführen können. Und wenn sie zu lange brauchen, werde ich sicherstellen, dass alle anderen in der Nähe sind, wenn ich es ausprobiere."

Hermine lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn wieder zu küssen. "Danke, Harry. Wir werden das Ding bald genug aus dir raus bekommen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine winkte Harry in den Raum der Wünsche und rollte mit ihren Augen zu ihrem Freund. Er war unglaublich süß und seltsam sexy, ihn mit Pergament vor seinem Gesicht durch die Gänge laufen zu sehen, Notizen zu machen und Korrekturen vorzunehmen. Er war seit über einer Stunde dabei gewesen, und sie hatte ihn kaum dazu gebracht, stehen zu bleiben und zu laufen, als Daphne angerufen hatte, um sich zu treffen. Hermine agierte wie seine Augen, während sie weitergingen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht gegen die Wände lief oder über die Treppe stolperte. Als sie endlich das Zimmer erreichten, nahm sie ihm sanft die Papiere ab und schob ihn zur Couch. "Du kannst danach fertig werden, Schatz."

"Ich bin im Grunde fertig ...", murmelte Harry verärgert. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und Hermine schmunzelte. Es war so schön, ihn wieder gut gelaunt zu sehen. Die Dinge waren so lange chaotisch gewesen, dass ein solches Ereignis heutzutage viel zu selten vorkam.

Die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich wieder und Daphne kam mit Tracey direkt dahinter herein. Die Blonde drückte Tracey sanft dazu, sich neben Hermine zu setzen, die die andere Slytherin fragend ansah. Tracey zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid«, sagte Daphne. "Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus dafür. Früher hat Blaise mir Informationen über Pläne gegeben, die mein Vater gemacht hat." Daphne runzelte die Stirn und Hermine runzelte die Stirn und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Verdammt; Manchmal hasste sie es, recht zu haben. Es war gut, dass sie die Korrekturen abgeschlossen hatte, die Snapfist zuvor empfohlen hatte. "Er hat Vertragsverhandlungen mit Victoria Zabini, Blaise´ Mutter, begonnen. Ich werde seine Braut sein, bevor der Monat vorbei ist. Daher denke ich, dass es nur fair ist, dass wir ... das beenden", sagte sie und deutete sanft zu den drei sitzenden Schülern mit einem gequälten Ausdruck, "bevor die Dinge zu weit gehen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. "Warte, sagst du, dass du zwei Tage, nachdem du mit uns zusammen gekommen bist, mit uns Schluss machen willst? Weil dein Vater ein Bastard ist?"

"Das ist ... nicht wirklich, wie ich es ausgedrückt hätte ...", sagte Daphne nervös.

Tracey funkelte sie an. "Ich bin hier auf Harry´s Seite, Daphne. Das ist es, wie es rüber kommt. Ich denke, wir verdienen alle ein bisschen mehr als das."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn und begann auf und ab zu gehen. "Ihr versteht das nicht. Das ist mein Problem. Das ist meine Familie. Ich muss damit umgehen, bevor ich es rechtfertigen kann, jemanden von euch in die Schusslinie zu bringen. Mein Vater ist schwer genug, wenn er sich bedroht fühlt, aber mit dem Zusatz von Victoria Zabini? Ist es Wahnsinn! Ich kann nicht weiter mit euch ausgehen, während ich mit Blaise verlobt bin! Sie wird euch töten, um ihr Erbe zu sichern! Sie hat sieben Ehemänner getötet!"

"Und die Slytherin -Schlächter haben einen Basilisken getötet, mehrere Dementoren, haben eine Chimäre überlebt, bekämpften trainierte Auroren ohne einen Kratzer und überlebten Voldemort mehrere Male", sagte Harry und zählte jedes einzelne Ereignis an seinen Händen ab. "Wir standen einen gesamten Haus gegenüber, haben uns mit Dumbledore angelegt und Todesser getötet. Verdammt, Daphne, ich habe ein Stück eines verdammten Dunklen Lords in meinem Schädel und Tracey war fast ein Jahr lang von dem Bastard besessen! Ich denke, wir können mit einer angepissten _**Schwarzen Witwe**_ fertig werden! "

"Aber ... es ist nicht fair euch gegenüber", sagte Daphne steif und sah in völliger Verwirrung zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Wenn ich nicht herausfinde, welchen Vertrag er benutzt und nach den Schlupflöchern suche, zählt nichts davon. Ich wäre daran gebunden und wir könnten nie etwas wirkliches haben. Ich werde Blaise nicht töten, er ist ein guter Kerl ... rein. Trotz seiner Mutter. Es ist nicht fair euch gegenüber ... Ich muss damit umgehen, bevor ich es begehen kann ... "

Harry rieb seine Narbe und stöhnte frustriert. Tracey funkelte Daphne nur böse an. "Wann ist irgendetwas in den letzten paar Jahren für irgendeinen von uns _**"fair"**_ gewesen, Daphne?"

"Ich ... ich ... nur ... aber ..." Daphne fiel auf die Couch, die ihr gegenüberstand, und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen. "Ich möchte nur das Beste für euch alle!"

"Was für uns am besten ist, ist bei dir zu bleiben und dir zu helfen durch den Sumpf der Reinblüter -Politik zu gehen", sagte Hermine sanft. "Daphne, würde ich recht haben, wenn ich sage, dass der Vertrag, den dein Vater und Miss Zabini zu verwenden versuchen, von einem früheren ausgeschlossen und für null und nichtig erklärt werden würde?"

"Natürlich, aber ich habe keine früheren Verträge, auf die ich zurückgreifen kann! Vater war immer einer dafür, dass er seine Möglichkeiten offen hielt und er war bereit, mir bis vor kurzem mein eigenes Wort zu sagen", rief Daphne aus. Hermine konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören, die erkannte, dass das andere Mädchen kurz davor war, komplett zusammenzubrechen. Harry bewegte sich, um etwas zu sagen und Hermine schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf um ihn ruhig zu halten. Tracey wäre beinahe eingesprungen, bevor Hermine sie ebenfalls beruhigt hatte.

"Daphne", sagte Hermine und griff in ihre Tasche. "Ich habe nach dem Angriff mit der Ausarbeitung begonnen. Deshalb habe ich die letzten beiden Tage so lange in der Bibliothek verbracht. Anfangs arbeitete ich an einem Worst-Case-Szenario, in dem dein Vater so vorging. Nach dem Besuch deiner Mutter arbeite ich mehr daran. Ich habe es dreifach überprüft, um sicherzustellen, dass es korrekt und legal ist und alle Richtlinien befolgt wurden. Ich habe Snapfist kurz vor dem Abendessen kontaktiert, um den Wortlaut von ihm zu hören, und er hat zugestimmt, dass der Vertrag solide ist."

Hermine streckte ein Dokument aus, das auf offiziellem Pergament auf Daphne´s Namen ausgestellt war, die ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht fallen ließ und einfach Hermine mit offenen Mund anstarrte. Harry und Tracey waren ähnlichen Schockausbrüchen ausgesetzt. "Mine", sagte Harry langsam und vorsichtig. "Mine, hast du einen Verlobungsvertrag erstellt?"

"Habe ich."

"Warum zur Hölle machst du einen Verlobungsvertrag?" fragte Harry völlig ungläubig.

"Nun", sagte Hermine errötend. "Ich habe mir Notizen aus dem Vertrag gemacht, den du mit Ginny hattest. Es gab einige Bücher in der Bibliothek mit Beispielen typischer Verträge sowie Ratschläge, wie man mehrere Begriffe anpassen kann. Ich habe einige meiner Muggel -Bücher zu Rate gezogen, um ein paar Schlupflöcher zu schließen, die in der Magischen Welt zu existieren scheinen, sowie um weitere Klauseln hinzuzufügen, damit einer von euch den Vertrag zu jedem Zeitpunkt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr das Gelübde ablegt, brechen könnt." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war nicht wirklich so schwierig. Alles, was damit zu tun hatte, war eine doppelte Überprüfung und Aufmerksamkeit für Details."

"Merlin sei verdammt, die Frau ist ein Genie ...", murmelte Tracey.

Harry rieb sich die Stirn und stöhnte. "Mine, beim nächsten Mal wäre eine kleine Warnung schön."

"Nun, ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ich es noch am selben Tag herausziehen muss, an den ich es beendet habe", antwortete sie leicht genervt. "Ich hatte vor, es über das Wochenende zu bringen, also hätten wir alle Zeit, die Hausaufgaben der Woche zu machen, bevor wir uns dramatischen Themen zuwenden. Die Aufregung dieses Jahres fängt ziemlich früh an."

Daphne griff sanft nach vorne und pflückte den Vertrag von den Fingern ihrer Freundin. "Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich die Grenze zu Harry überschritten habe, taucht etwas anderes auf. Gib mir einen Moment, um das zu lesen."

Tracey pfiff und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. "Ich denke, es wird eine Kopie deines Gesichts neben _**"verrückt-vorbereitet"**_ im Wörterbuch geben, Hermine."

"Ist das ein echtes Wort?" fragte Hermine.

"Wenn nicht, sollte es eins sein."

Harry hob eine Hand und winkte sie ein wenig herum. "Könnt ihr es für jemanden erklären, der kein Jura studiert hat? Dies ist im Grunde eine weniger einschränkende Version der Sache mit Ginny, die Daphne oder ich jederzeit aus irgendeinem Grund absagen können, oder? Und es hält sie davon ab, gezwungen zu werden, Blaise zu heiraten?"

"Richtig", sagte Hermine nickend.

"Und warum muss ihr Vater es nicht als ihr Magischer Vormund unterschreiben?" fragte Harry.

"Weil es mit aufgrund einer _**„Junge Liebhaber"**_ Vertragsbasis geschrieben wurde ...", sagte Daphne erstaunt. "Ich habe nie daran gedacht, diesen Abschnitt so zu modifizieren. Das ist brillant. Die Art und Weise, wie wir das formulieren, alles was wir brauchen, ist McGonagall, um eine Person in einer Autoritätsposition zu haben, die den Geisteszustand, die Gesundheit des Unterzeichneten anerkennt."

Hermine lächelte und nickte. "Eigentlich habe ich nachgesehen. Die Position der Autorität ist nicht auf die Schulleiterin beschränkt, sondern wird auch von jedem Mitglied des Lehrpersonals übernommen. Du könntest Shiva oder Lily einfach bitten, es zu unterschreiben, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, Professor McGonagall zu fragen."

"Dies spezifiziert sogar, Gefährtin des Hauses Black und besagt, dass mindestens ein Kind den Greengrass -Namen tragen sollte ... Merlin, Hermine, du denkst wirklich an alles!" rief Daphne aus.

"Nicht an alles", protestierte Hermine schwach. "Ich habe Shiva´s Namensherkunft vermasselt und ich mache sicherlich einen guten Teil meiner Fehler."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. "Nicht wenn es darauf ankommt." Er hielt sein überarbeitetes Seelenkäfig-Muster hoch und deutete mit der anderen Hand auf den Vertrag. "Fälle wie 20 und 21. Also was denkst du, Daphne? Willst du immer noch Schluss machen oder willst du den Vertrag unterzeichnen?"

Daphne erstarrte und sah langsam zu Harry´s Augen auf. "Du würdest damit einverstanden sein? Wie du gesagt hast, sind wir seit knapp zwei Tagen zusammen, Harry ..."

"Und wie Fleur mir im Sommer immer wieder erzählt hat, schleichen wir seid Jahren umeinander her. Ich glaube, sie ist voreingenommen, aber ich gebe zu, dass sie ein wenig von dir versteht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch. "Wenn es an einem Punkt ohne viel Aufhebens abgesagt werden kann, wen interessiert dann ein Stück Papier? Das Ding mit Ginny war schrecklich, weil ich keine Kontrolle hatte. Hier tue ich das. Wenn die Dinge zwischen uns nicht funktionieren, zerreißen wir es und suchen nach anderen Partnern. Bis dahin wirst du wahrscheinlich alt genug sein, dass du diesen Schutz sowieso nicht brauchen würdest. "

Tracey nickte zustimmend. "Ich bin dabei. Es ist eine gute Idee, Daphne. Solange es keine Exklusivität gibt ..." Sie verstummte und sah zu Hermine, die nur anfing zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf über die Absurdität dieser Frage in Anbetracht ihrer aktuellen Beziehungskonfiguration. Tracey gluckste und drehte sich zu Daphne um. "Ja, ich bin dafür."

Daphne warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Vertrag vor sich, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zog eine Feder aus ihrem Rucksack, signierte diesen mit einer Geste. "Einen Knut, für die Galeone!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur und Tonks apparierten nach Hogsmeade und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Fleur lächelte, als er sah, dass das Schloss in Sicht kam. "Es ist wirklich _magnifique_ , nicht wahr?"

Tonks hob eine Augenbraue. "Im Gegensatz zu Mine verstehe ich zwei von 100 Wörtern, die du auf Französisch sagst, Schatz. Wenn du sagst, dass das Schloss wunderschön ist, stimme ich vollkommen zu."

Fleur verdrehte die Augen und streckte Tonks die Zunge raus. "Es bedeutet, „großartig". Das Wort ist nicht kompliziert. Es klingt fast wie Englisch."

"Sicher, klar, was immer du sagst", neckte Tonks sie, schob das Tor auf und hielt es für ihre Partnerin auf. "Nach dir."

"Nun, danke dir." Fleur winkte Hagrid zu, der ein paar Kräuterbündel in seinem Garten sammelte und sich bewegte, um das Tor für Tonks auf zu halten. "Jetzt, nach dir, Nym."

Tonks kicherte und ging rein. "Macht mir nichts aus, wenn ich das tue. Hmm, Daphne ist wahrscheinlich schon aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden ... Einfach oder schwer?"

Fleur runzelte kurz die Stirn. "Einfach. Wir müssen Sirius noch finden, bevor es zu spät wird."

"Komm schon, komm her, **kontaktiere** Hermine. Hey, Schatz, du würdest zufällig nicht wissen, wo Daphne ist, oder? Fleur und ich - oh. Nun, das macht die Sache einfacher. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach oben." Tonks trennte die Verbindung und zuckte bei Fleur mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend sind beide Mädchen, Tracey und Harry, im Raum der Wünsche. Sie erwähnte, dass sie sowieso mit uns reden müssen."

Fleur hob die Augenbrauen. "Schade, `Arry ist immer noch schüchtern, sonst hätte ich es wagen können, auf etwas unanständiges zu hoffen."

Tonks lachte. "Nur weil wir wissen, dass es nicht ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir ihn damit nicht ärgern können!"

Fleur verdrehte die Augen und sie gingen relativ ruhig weiter zum Raum der Wünsche. Tonks öffnete die Tür für sie und Fleur beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und ausgestreckten Armen hereinschlenderte. "In Ordnung, guckt, Kleidung wieder an! Zarte Augen auf dem Gelände!"

"Zarte Augen?" fragte Harry amüsiert. "Ihr zwei seid die perversesten Leute, die ich kenne. Nun ... okay, vielleicht würde Luna diesen Titel nehmen, aber trotzdem, mein Standpunkt ist solide."

Fleur lachte. "Armer, armer, ´Arry, umgeben von Abweichlern. Hallo, Hermine, Tracey. Daphne, wir haben von dem Angriff gehört. Ist es möglich, das zu machen, was wir tun können?"

Daphne´s Mund öffnete sich leicht bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und lachte. "Ich bin seit Jahren mit deinen Freunden befreundet. Du würdest denken, dass ich aufhöre, Slytherin Verhalten von euch allen zu erwarten. Mir geht es besser, Fleur, Tonks. Danke, dass ihr fragt. Harry und Tracey waren Wunder und Hermine hat sehr geholfen. Ich werde nicht lügen und sagen, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich würde im Moment nichts verlangen." Sie hielt inne und verzog das Gesicht. "Eigentlich nehme ich das zurück. Ich erbitte demütig, dass keiner von euch mich in den nächsten Minuten aufhält."

"Warum sollten wir dich aufhalten? Hast du das Unartige wirklich getan? Du weißt, dass es cool ist, wenn du es getan hast." sagte Tonks und fiel in einen Stuhl.

Harry stellte Hermine auf subtile Weise zwischen sich und die Neuankömmlinge. Fleur hob die Augenbrauen, hielt aber ihre Zunge im Zaum, damit er sprechen konnte. "Äh, ich bin gerade mit Daphne verlobt ..."

Jede Antwort, die Fleur hatte, war aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Tonks war nicht ganz so schockiert. "Hast du mich erneut übergangen, Wonder Boy?" sagte sie, ihre Stimme war völlig angespannt und ihre Haare verschwammen.

"Ehrlich, man könnte denken, dass du versuchst, die Dinge auf die schlimmste Weise zu erklären", schnaubte Hermine und schlug ihn leicht auf den Hinterkopf. "Mädchen, Daphne´s Vater ist ein richtiger Bastard und zwingt sie eine Ehe zwischen ihr und Blaise Zabini. Niemand will das über ihren Vater und Blaises Mutter hinaus. Ich habe einen Verlobungsvertrag entworfen, nur für den Fall, dass das passieren würde, so wie die Eltern von den beiden es sich vorstellen, aber dies verhindert, dass Daphne in eine Ehe gezwungen wird, der sie nicht entkommen entschuldigen uns zutiefst dafür, dass wir euch vor der Unterzeichnung nicht informiert haben, aber wir sind sehr besorgt über das Timing, da unsere Kopie vor allem legitim sein muss. Marcus und Victoria entwerfen gerade einen Vertrag. Es ist nicht abzusehen, wie lange es dauern wird, bis sie fertig sind, aber wir erwarten, dass sie bald fertig sein werden, ihrer beiden Persönlichkeiten entsprechend." Sie hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem ist es so geschrieben, dass Daphne eine Gefährtin und keine Ehefrau ist."

Fleur stieß einen Atemzug aus. "Wir müssen wirklich lernen, eine bessere Möglichkeit zu finden, Ereignisse zusammenzufassen."

Tonks nickte nachdrücklich. "Definitiv. Shiva und Lily stimmen dem zu?"

"Ugh, ich wollte gerade gehen und es ihnen sagen, aber dann seid ihr angekommen", murmelte Harry.

Fleur schüttelte den Kopf und zerzauste Harry´s Haare. "Stelle sicher, dass sie es tun, ´Arry. Während es leicht ungültig gemacht werden kann, sollten sie es dennoch sofort erfahren."

"Genau, ja. Das ist gerade vor weniger als fünf Minuten passiert, Liebes", sagte Harry seufzend.

Hermine hob eine Hand. "Außerdem war es hauptsächlich meine Idee."

"Na gut, in diesem Fall", sagte Tonks, bewegte ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen leichten stechenden Zauber auf Hermine, die auf schrak und vor Überraschung aufsprang. "Daphne ..." Tonks hielt inne und bewegte ihre Haare zu Rosa, grüßte die Slytherin, _**"Willkommen in der Familie"**_.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand Harry vor Shiva´s Quartier und sammelte seinen Mut um zu klopfen. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und Sorgen, die aus seiner Narbe dringen, und hob die Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Zu Shiva zu gehen war schlau. Sie kannte ihn ein wenig länger als Lily und würde wahrscheinlich nicht so genervt sein wie seine leibliche Mutter, da er den Verlobungsvertrag unterschrieb, ohne es vorher zu sagen. Obwohl Shiva auf der anderen Seite für den ersten Vertrag dort gewesen war, würde sie vielleicht ärgerlicher werden ...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry´s interne Debatte wurde unterbrochen, als er Lily auf der Couch sitzen sah und über etwas lachte, was Shiva gerade gesagt hatte. "Hey, Kid, ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du mit mir reden würdest", grinste Shiva, während sie die Tür offen hielt und ihm zu winkte.

Harry unterdrückte sein Stöhnen und ging zur Couch hinüber. Zumindest würde er dieses Mal zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können. "Ähm, du wusstest, dass ich reden will?"

Lily lächelte und tätschelte sein Knie. "Einer deiner besten Freunde wurde gerade angegriffen, Harry. Natürlich haben wir gedacht, dass du reden willst. Wie geht es ihr?"

"Oh. Richtig. Daphne." Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, seine beiden Mütter von Daphnes Angriff zu überzeugen. Er war in den letzten zwei Tagen zu beschäftigt gewesen, um zu ihnen zu kommen. "Nicht gut, aber okay. Ich denke, sie konzentriert sich mehr auf ihre Wut und so, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, aber Daphne macht das schon, also denke ich, dass es ihr gut gehen wird. Die Gruppe hat ihr helfen können. Du kannst wirklich sehen, wie sie sich danach entspannt. Tracey wird heute Abend im Raum der Wünsche bei ihr bleiben, da sie nicht für ein oder zwei Tage in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte, nur für den Fall, dass Draco irgendetwas mit den restlichen Leuten arrangiert hat."

Lily verzog das Gesicht. "Ich hasse es, dass die Dinge so schlimm geworden sind. Was ist mit dir, wie geht es dir, Harry?"

"Gut." Beide Frauen hoben ihre Augenbrauen und warteten einfach. Harry stöhnte und ließ sich gegen die Kissen fallen. "Gut, mir geht es nicht gut. Der dämliche Horkrux macht sich lustig und es macht mich nervös. Etwas hat es noch schlimmer gemacht, als ich Daphne helfen musste und es hat sich nicht beruhigt. Die Korruption breitet sich aus. Nicht viel , aber die Wände meines Schrankes beginnen zu verfaulen, was nicht gut sein kann." Harry´s Augen öffneten sich genug, um Lily´s Wutausbruch bei der Erwähnung seines alten Schlafzimmers zu sehen, doch sie erwähnte es noch nicht.

Shiva ging hinüber und zerzauste seine Haare, bevor er sich hinsetzte. "Und trotzdem hast du einen Plan, sonst würdest du komplett ausflippen anstatt nur frustriert zu sein." Lily drehte sich überrascht zu ihrer Freundin um, als Harry kicherte.

"Du kennst mich, Shiva", murmelte Harry. "Hermine hat mir eine Idee gegeben, was im Seelenkäfig fehlen könnte. Wenn die Änderungen es nicht beheben, dann habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung, was sonst. Tonks und Fleur kamen vorbei und ließen uns wissen, dass sie nach einem anderen Horkrux in ein oder zwei Tagen suchen werden. Ich warte ab, ob sie Glück haben, damit wir den Runenstein testen können. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, denke ich, dass ich nach Su Li´ Trank fragen und die Würfel entscheiden lassen werde."

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Wenn du wirklich denkst, dass es besser ist als mit dem Seelensplitter zu leben, verstehe ich das, Harry. Hol das Rezept von ihr und ich werde sehen, ob ich ein paar Dinge ändern kann, um es sicherer zu machen. Ich war immer gut mit Zaubertränken."

"Sicher, Mum." Harry rieb seine Narbe und seufzte. "Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Daphne´s Vater hat entschieden, dass der Angriff auf sie, zu viel war. Er versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, Blaise am Ende des Monats zu heiraten."

"Was für ein Rabenvater", murmelte Shiva finster. "Lass mich raten, wo das hinführt, Kid. Du gibst ihr eine Chance?"

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und gab ihr ein verlegenes Grinsen. "Eigentlich war es Hermine´s Idee, aber ... ja." Er hielt beiden Frauen den Vertrag hin. "Es ist ein Verlobungsvertrag für Daphne, Gefährtin von Haus Black zu werden. Mine hat es selbst geschrieben und es von Snapfist überprüfen lassen. Es ist ähnlich wie der mit Ginny, aber kann gebrochen werden, wenn einer von uns es will. Ihr Vater muss ihn nicht unterschreiben. Es ist ein seltsamer Basisvertrag, den Hermine benutzt hat. Ging mir weit über den Kopf. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, jeder Lehrer hier kann es unterschreiben und es wird ein legales Dokument sein."

Lily las leise den Vertrag, während Shiva sich mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln zu Harry umdrehte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das mag, Kid ... wir hatten eine Menge Ärger mit dem letzten Vertrag, in dem du warst ..."

"Ich weiß, Mum. Ich ... nur das ist etwas, das ich mir aussuche. Nicht etwas, das mir aufgezwungen wurde. Marcus hat Daphne genug Angst gemacht, dass sie versuchte, die Beziehung zu Tracey und mir zu beenden. Blaise ist nicht allzu glücklich darüber. Es hilft uns allen, dieses Ding zu signieren. Und ... "Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verlegen." Ich mag sie wirklich. "

Shiva lehnte sich zurück und nahm den angebotenen Vertrag von Lily. Der Rotschopf betrachtete Harry und fragte vorsichtig: "Harry, wenn Hermine etwas übersehen hat, nicht dass es so aussieht, als ob sie es getan hätte, würde es mich zwar zum Lachen bringen, wenn sie etwas übersehen hätte ... würdest du mit Daphne einverstanden sein?" Harry nickte. "Das ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du das willst, dann unterzeichne ich es", sagte Lily und schloss ihre Augen. "Ich stimme zu, dass ich über die Idee nicht gerade begeistert bin, aber ich kann sehen, warum sie die beste Wahl zu sein scheint."

Shiva legte den Vertrag auf den Tisch ab und verschränkte die Arme in Gedanken versunken. "Daphne war damit einverstanden?" fragte sie langsam. Harry nickte wieder. "Offensichtlich macht es Hermine nichts aus. Fleur und Tonks?"

"Sie waren verärgert, ich habe sie nicht zuerst gefragt", sagte Harry errötend. "Ich habe keine Probleme zuzugeben, dass ich es hätte tun sollen, und habe keine Entschuldigungen dafür, warum ich nicht darüber besorgt war, es vor Marcus Greengrass fertig zu machen. Aber ja, sie akzeptieren es."

"Was ist mit Tracey?" fragte Shiva.

Harry nickte. "Sie war da, als wir darüber sprachen. Sie hatte kein Problem."

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise auf. "Ich schwöre dir, dass die Kinder die verrücktesten Sachen im Handumdrehen bekommen. Okay, wo unterschreibe ich das Ding?"

Harry lächelte und beugte sich vor, um die passenden Blöcke für seine Mütter zu zeigen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks ging in Sirius 'Quartier, verzichtete auf ihre übliche Aufwallung und öffnete einfach die Tür und winkte Fleur hinein. Sirius saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte Papiere; Er winkte ihnen und wies die Mädchen auf zwei Stühle vor ihm. "Eine Sekunde, ich muss diese letzte Arbeit korrigieren ... und fertig!" Er lehnte sich stöhnend zurück und streckte seine Arme weit aus. "Ein Lehrer zu sein ist schwieriger als ich erwartet hatte!"

Fleur lachte und verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist seid zwei Tage Lehrer. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass du ziemlich strenge Hausaufgaben gibst!"

"Ich muss sie auf Trab halten", kommentierte er mit einem Lächeln. "Also, was verdanke ich dem Vergnügen der Anwesenheit der Damen? Überprüft ihr eure Harem-Partner oder Geschäftliches?"

"Beides", sagte Tonks und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Es ist nicht wirklich ein Harem, weißt du. Außerdem, wenn es irgendjemandes Harem ist, dann ist es im Grunde Hermines. Dieses Mädchen hat es irgendwie geschafft, mich dazu zu bringen, mit einem Teenager auszugehen, hat Harry dazu gebracht es zu akzeptieren, mit einer französischen Veela auszukommen und hat anscheinend drei Leute davon überzeugen können, dass sich Slytherin´s Eiskönigin mit Gryffindor´s Goldjungen zu verloben, nicht nur eine gute Idee, sondern auch eine großartige Idee sei. Danke Merlin, dass sie nicht mit den Black´s verwandt ist, denn dann wäre sie nicht aufzuhalten! "

Sirius starrte sie an. "Warte, warte, warte! Wann wurde Harry verlobt? Wie habe ich das verpasst?"

Fleur kicherte. "Es war vor ungefähr zwei Stunden. Ich bin sicher, dass sich das schnell verbreiten wird."

Sirius wischte eine imaginäre Träne weg. "Ich bin so stolz. Also sollte ich jetzt bald auch Ringe an euren Fingern suchen?"

"Halte den Hippogreifen zurück, Cousin", sagte Tonks, ihre Haare drehten sich durch mehrere Farben, bevor sie sich auf ein leuchtendes Rot setzten. "Es ist hauptsächlich, um Marcus Greengrass aufzuhalten und Daphne zu helfen. Wir müssen den Bastard auf unserer wachsenden Liste von Leuten, denen wir später nachgehen wollen, hinzufügen."

"Sobald Daphne die Kontrolle über die Greengrass -Firmen hat, können wir ihm sämtliche Gelder streichen, damit er Mittellos wird", sagte Fleur und tätschelte Tonks Knie in Übereinstimmung.

"In Ordnung, so lustig wie Klatsch auch ist, ihr habt Geschäfte erwähnt? Finde etwas heraus, das es wert ist, verfolgt zu werden?" fragte Sirius und sah sich zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

Tonks nickte. Wir haben einige der Höhlen in der Nähe von Riddle´s Waisenhaus eingegrenzt. Wir sollten nur ein paar Stunden brauchen, um sie alle zu inspizieren. Wir hatten gehofft, dass du morgen bereit sein würdest, den Unterricht durch eine Vertretung durchführen zu lassen, um uns zu helfen. Remus ist gut dafür und ich habe auch schon mit Shacklebolt geredet."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Ich würde es hassen eine Vertretung für meinen dritten Unterrichtstag organisieren zu müssen. Sind wir absolut sicher, dass da ein Horcrux ist oder ist das etwas, das bis zum Wochenende warten kann?"

"Das sind ... mildernde Umstände", sagte Fleur mit einer Grimasse. "Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich eine der Seelensplitter zurück zu Harry bringen. Er muss bald den Seelenkäfig testen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Ich kann nicht warten, bis wir diesen Bastard getötet haben. Ich rufe Amy an und sorge dafür, dass die Vertretung hier ist. Wir treffen uns zuerst im Manor?"

"Hört sich gut an. Danke, Tatze. Hab Spaß mit der Einstufung heute Nacht und stell sicher, dass du schlafen kannst, alter Mann", sagt Tonks, als sie und Fleur aufstanden, um ihn zu umarmen und den Weg zurück zu kehren, auf dem sie gekommen waren.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry warf sich in sein Bett und drehte sich um. Angeblich war er eingeschlafen, doch der Schlaf war selten geworden, wie es beim Junge-der-lebt im Moment war. Harry war sich seiner Umgebung des Schlafsaals jedoch nicht bewusst ... nein, Harry beobachtete gerade ein Gemetzel.

Tausende von Kilometern entfernt saß Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, auf einem Thron und beobachtete, wie seine Todesser einen Markt angriffen. Sie waren vor ein paar Augenblicken angekommen und waren gerade damit beschäftigt, Menschen zu foltern und zu töten, wo Voldemort seine Augen verdrehte. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um den neuen Rekruten zu zeigen, wofür sie sich gemeldet hatten und das war perfekt. Eine Versammlung von Muggel -Liebhabern, Blutverrätern und Halbblütern auf einem Markt.

Der Mann hätte darüber lachen können, wie einfach das war. Die dummen Puppen tanzten zu seiner Musik. Er war ein Dirigent auf der Bühne von Leben und Tod. Er war Meister des Landes. Er war Mozart des neuen Zeitalters. Er war -

Die Musik änderte sich schlagartig. Zwei Zaubersprüche von den Opfern schossen auf seine Todesser. Einer traf den jungen Mann ins Gesicht und seine Maske explodierte, der Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden. Der zweite Fluch ging weit daneben und flog harmlos durch die Menge der Todesser. Der Nachfolgezauber war leider nicht so zielstrebig. Es traf und der unglückliche Todesser flog durch die Luft, traf eine Ziegelmauer und kam nicht wieder hoch.

Weitere Zauber wurden auf die Todesser geschossen, da viele Schafe sich nicht mehr versteckten und sich wehrten. Die Rekruten versuchten verzweifelt, sich abzuschirmen und schickten immer mehr zerstörerische Zaubersprüche in den Kampf zurück. Was gerade Momente zuvor ein Fest gewesen war und hochgeborene Privilegien für seine Todesser, war nun in Chaos und Zerstörung versunken.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Vor einiger Zeit war einer seiner neuesten Gefolgsleute von einer Razzia zurückgekommen und hatte behauptet, die Schafe hätten sich gewehrt. Er hatte eine lächerliche Aussage gemacht, dass die gesamte Streitmacht von den Massen getötet worden war. Voldemort hatte den Narren als einen Feigen Lügner abgetan, der davon rannte, als die Auroren früher als erwartet erschienen. Der Dunkle Lord war so angewidert von dem erbärmlichen Dummkopf, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Gedanken des Mannes zu lesen, bevor er ihn tötete. Jetzt wurde der Beweis für diesen Bericht veröffentlicht.

Den Schafen wuchsen Zähne.

Eine Reihe von Knallen ertönte und rote Roben fluteten plötzlich die umkämpfte Straße. Voldemort brüllte vor Frustration, Wut und Hass. Er hob seinen Zauberstab für ein Abschiedsgeschenk …

Und Harry rollte keuchend aus dem Bett, seine Kleider waren schweißnass und seine Narbe brannte. Harry´s Landung weckte ein lautes Schnarchen von Ron, aber ansonsten blieb der Schlafsaal absolut ruhig. Harry schüttelte sich und rollte sich für einige Minuten zu einem Ball zusammen, während er darauf wartete, dass der Schmerz und die Angst vergingen. Als das Zittern aufhörte, tauchte Harry in seine Gedanken und sprang direkt zum Horkrux. Der Stein und das Metall um das Ding herum war Porös und korrodierend. Harry fluchte und ging zur Arbeit, hämmerte alles wieder zusammen, fügte ein paar junge Drachen, Xenomorphe und T-1000 hinzu, um darüber zu wachen und als ein Alarmsystem zu agieren, um ihn hoffentlich das nächste Mal zu warnen, wenn er in Voldemort´s Geist kam.

Das nächste Mal ... Harry schlug eine Faust in die Wand seiner Gedankenwelt. Das hat nicht funktioniert. Seine Mauern würden nicht für immer halten. Vielleicht könnte er es auch benutzen ... vielleicht könnte er in dem Monster herumwühlen und herausfinden wo die Horkruxe waren und ...

"NEIN!" Mit einem Gebrüll drehte Harry sich um und schoss einen Energiestoß in den Horkrux, der ihn zurück in jedes Loch schleuderte, in dem er sich versteckte. Die verrückten, selbstmörderischen Vorschläge verstummten und Harry spürte, wie sich seine Gedanken etwas löschten. Wenn man diese Verbindung absichtlich öffnet, würde die Tür in beide Richtungen schwingen. Voldemort brauchte keinen direkten Zugang zu seinen Gedanken.

Harry tauchte aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf und atmete noch immer schwer. Er nahm seinen Tarnumhang von seinem Koffer und stand auf. Für einen Moment erwog er, Hermine zu besuchen, aber er verwarf es. Sie hatte fast einen Tag wie er gehabt und es wäre egoistisch gewesen, sie aufzuwecken, nur damit er sich für ein paar Minuten mit ihr auf die Couch legen konnte. Tonks und Fleur waren zu weit weg, um sie zu stören. Er dachte darüber nach, in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen und zu bitten, für einige Momente neben Daphne und Tracey zu schlafen, bevor er wieder entschied, dass es für die Mädchen nicht fair wäre. Daphne hatte im Moment ihre eigenen Probleme und brauchte nicht, dass er seine hinzufügte.

Also ging Harry zu seinen Partnerinnen und fand sich wieder in den Korridoren zu Shiva´s Zimmer. Diesmal ging es nicht darum, nach welcher Mutter zu suchen war. Es war praktisch. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Er musste arbeiten. Shiva war ein besserer Helfer bei seiner Arbeit als Lily.

Harry stand vor der Tür und hielt inne. Er kannte das Passwort, so dass er einfach reingehen konnte, aber es war mitten in der Nacht ... Seufzend klopfte Harry leise. Lieber sicher sein, als dass es einem Leid tut. Shiva in ihrer Nachtwäsche zu sehen, wäre äußerst peinlich und er brauchte das jetzt nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry schob die Kapuze seines Umhangs so weit zurück, dass Shiva ihn sehen konnte. Überrascht blinzelnd, zog die Frau ihn schnell hinein. "Meine Güte, Kid", murmelte sie und sah ihn an. "Du siehst aus, als wäre dir der Tod begegnet. Und du benutzt den Umhang statt einer Ninja -Rune ... fuck. Gib mir eine Sekunde. Komm rein, _**kontaktiere**_ _**Lily**_. Lily, kannst du für ein paar Minuten in mein Zimmer kommen? Ja. Danke. Danke. _**Auflegen**_."

"Ich wollte keine Zeit damit verschwenden, nach dem Ort zu suchen, wo ich die Runen-Gürtel verstaut habe", murmelte Harry, setzte sich auf die Couch und rieb sich die Stirn. "Hermine ist eingeschlafen und ich wollte Daphne nicht belästigen. Wenn ich hier für ein oder zwei Stunden bleiben kann? Ich muss nur ein bisschen arbeiten."

"Klar, Kleiner. Hier habe ich die Designs, die wir uns für den _Technik-Assistenten_ angeschaut haben. Lass uns versuchen, die zu beenden, ja?" Shiva sagte und holte einige Runen-Muster aus einer Schublade und ging hinüber, um sie vor ihn zu stellen. Ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln lag immer noch auf ihren Gesichtszügen.

Die Tür zur Kammer öffnete sich und Lily stürzte herein. Sie hielt kurz inne und starrte Harry an, der immer noch halb unsichtbar war. Sie erholte sich schnell und bewegte schnell ihre Ziele, um den Umhang von seinen Schultern zu nehmen und ihn über einen Stuhl zu legen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Voldemort hat sich geärgert, dass die Leute sich wirklich gewehrt haben", sagte Harry leise. Er schob die Papiere vor sich hin und fing an, einige der Muster zu markieren und einige der Runen zu löschen, die problematisch zu sein schienen. "Sie haben auch gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie haben mehrere Todesser -Rekruten gefangen genommen und lange genug festhalten können, damit die Auroren eintreffen konnten. Er ist über diesen Punkt hinweg gelaufen, aber nicht bevor er einen eigenen Zauberspruch an die Menge abgegeben hat. Weiß nicht was, es ist mir gelungen, aus seinen Kopf zu verschwinden, bevor ich das Ergebnis sehen konnte."

Shiva warf Lily einen spitzen Blick zu und blickte auf das Pergament, das den kleinen Tisch bedeckte. "Wir versuchen gerade, eine von Harry´s Erfindungen zu reparieren, wenn du daran interessiert bist. Es soll Magie lokal unterdrücken, damit Muggel -Elektronik in hochmagischen Bereichen funktionieren kann." Sie zeigte auf ein paar Stellen, an denen Harry arbeitete. "Diese Teile des Musters geben uns einige Probleme. Wir haben bereits festgestellt, warum sie nicht an lebendes Gewebe angepasst werden können, und leider bezweifle ich, dass wir das in diesem Leben beheben können. Die Idee funktioniert immer noch bei leblosen Gegenständen, aber wir haben einige Probleme damit, es an die Technik anzubringen, ohne die Dinge kurzzuschließen, bevor es aktiviert wird. "

Lily nahm den Hinweis und zog einen Stuhl hoch. "Nun, ihr wisst beide, während ich dieses Zeug genieße, ist es nicht gerade meine Stärke. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich viel helfen kann, aber ich würde gerne helfen."

Harry nickte nur und strich eine andere Rune aus, und fügte stattdessen eine andere Rune in das Muster ein.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück saß die ganze Gruppe mit Daphne am Slytherin -Tisch. Es war eine berechnete Bewegung. Es zeigte, dass sie keine Angst vor den übrigen Mitgliedern des Hauses hatte und dass, wenn einer von ihnen etwas gegen sie unternahm, sie gegen fast die Hälfte des fünften Jahrgangs kämpfen mussten. Daphne behielt eine sorgfältige Kontrolle über ihren Gesichtsausdruck bei. Sie würde aufgrund dieser Dummköpfe nicht grinsen wie eine Verrückte. Harry´s Gruppe von Freunden war beträchtlich gewachsen und er hatte seinen Einfluss noch nicht wirklich erkannt. Wie Draco gedacht hatte, dass er einfach weggelaufen könnte, nachdem er sie angegriffen hatte, war etwas, das nur für das Frettchen Sinn machte.

Eine Sache, die ihre gute Laune dämpfte, waren die Schatten unter Harry´s Augen und die leichte Blässe seines Gesichtsausdrucks an diesem Morgen. Sie hatte Hermines Blick gefangen und die Brünette schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. Während der Junge abgelenkt war, lehnte Daphne sich zu Neville hinüber. "Hat Harry letzte Nacht geschlafen?" flüsterte sie

Neville stieß ein frustriertes Geräusch aus. "Er ist zur selben Zeit wie wir ins Bett gegangen, aber er war weg, als ich aufwachte", antwortete Neville sanft. "Sein Bettzeug war meistens auf dem Boden und sein Koffer war offen. Ich habe ihn geschlossen und die Sachen ein wenig aufgeräumt, bevor die anderen es bemerkt haben."

"Danke, Neville", sagte Daphne seufzend. Sie sah wieder zu Harry. Sein Lächeln war leicht angespannt, aber sein Lachen bei Lunas neuesten Kommentaren war echt. "Ich werde dich wissen lassen, ob wir nach etwas Ausschau halten müssen. Ich würde riskieren, dass es einfach ein schrecklicher Albtraum war, der ihn noch nicht ganz losgelassen hat."

Neville hob seine Augenbrauen und lächelte sie an. "Wir sollten alle von dir lernen, wie man zwei Gespräche in einem Dialog führen kann."

 _Ich sollte bei Ihr Unterricht nehmen ..._ Daphne legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und ein breites Grinsen teilte ihr Gesicht von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Eigentlich ... das ist keine schlechte Idee, Neville." Sie räusperte sich und hob ihre Stimme genug, um von fast allen um sie herum gehört zu werden. "Also, wie würde es euch gefallen, wenn wir _**alle**_ , zusätzlichen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nehmen?"


	41. Muggles, Horcruxes and Elephants – Oh My

**Muggles, Horcruxes and Elephants – Oh My!**

"Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!" Sagte Lily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schaute über ihre Schüler hinweg und versuchte herauszufinden, wer gerade den Kurs besuchte, um sie zu sehen und wer wirklich interessiert war. Ihre Lippen zuckten kurz zu einem Stirnrunzeln, als die Zahl gegenüber der ersteren eher extrem voreingenommen wirkte. Es war keine große Überraschung, aber es war immer noch außergewöhnlich frustrierend. Zumindest hat sie die Gruppe durch die Tür ins Klassenzimmer bekommen. Jetzt gehörten sie ihr.

"Professor, ist es wahr -" Ein Ravenclaw im fünften Jahr unterbrach sich, als Lily eine Hand hochhielt.

Ein breites Lächeln lag fest auf ihrem Gesicht und ein widerlich süßer Ton, antwortete Lily dem Jungen. "Bevor du diese Aussage beendest, möchte ich sicherstellen, dass sie für das Thema dieser Klasse relevant ist. Fragen wie _"Ist es wahr, dass die Muggel Städte mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck zerstören können?_ oder _"Ist es wahr, dass Muggel Lichter ohne Kerzen, Gas, Öl, Runen oder Magie anzünden können?"_ oder _"Ist es wahr, dass Muggel über weite Entfernungen sofort kommunizieren können?_ " sind völlig angemessen! " Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und nahm trotz ihres weiterhin vorgetäuschten Beifalls eine ausgesprochen gefährliche Erscheinung an. "Auf der anderen Seite Fragen wie" Ist es wahr, dass sie gestorben sind? " oder: _„Ist es wahr, dass ihr Sohn der Auserwählte ist?_ Ich werde den Fragesteller für einen Monat Strafarbeit aufbrummen. Mit Filch. "

Der Ravenclaw schluckte und senkte langsam seine Hand. Lily schluckte das Kichern, das herauszubrechen drohte herunter, und warf Harry einen spitzen Blick zu, der nicht einmal versuchte, sein leises Lachen zu verbergen. Lily bemerkte amüsiert, dass Hermine abwechselnd ihre Augen wegen Harry verdrehte und dem Ravenclaw düstere Blicke zuwarf.

Su Li hob ihre Hand und Lily nickte ihr zu. "Professor Potter, könnten Sie näher erläutern, was Sie unter „ _Das_ _Muggel Städte mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck zerstören können_? Ich habe davon in China gehört, aber Details sind in diesem Land schwer zu finden und viele Magier scheinen es als übertriebene Gerüchte zu betrachten."

Lily blinzelte einige Male, bevor sie ihre Hand auf ihr Gesicht schlug und stöhnte. "Übertriebene Gerüchte? Ernsthaft? Oh Gott, bitte sagt mir, dass ihr wenigstens vom Zweiten Weltkrieg gehört habt ... Alle Muggel- Geborenen und Magier, die bei Muggel aufgewachsen, nehmen die Hände runter." Lily stöhnte lauter, als zwei Reinblüter ihre Hände noch immer in der Luft hielten. Der Ausdruck völliger Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern der Reinblüter war nur mit der Ungläubigkeit des Muggel- Geborenen verbunden. "Ich wusste, dass dieser Kurs veraltet ist, aber ... Merlin, es wird härter sein, als ich gedacht habe."

"Bitte", spottete Zacharias Smith. "Wir alle wissen, dass Muggel das nicht können. Zauberer und Riesen können eine kleine Stadt in ungefähr einer Stunde zerstören, aber selbst wir können eine Stadt nicht so schnell auslöschen!"

"Professor Potter, vielleicht sollten wir im Lehrplan zum Atombombenvortrag springen?" Sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Es könnte die anderen ermutigen, dem Rest des Kurses mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."

"Leider denke ich, dass Sie recht haben, Miss Granger. Besonders wenn man die aktuellen Ereignisse berücksichtigt." Lily klatschte in die Hände und drehte sich um, um hinter ihrem Schreibtisch zu stöbern. Sie stieß einen kurzen Ausruf des Sieges aus, ging in die Mitte des Klassenzimmers und ließ einen alten Projektor auf Harry´s Schreibtisch fallen. "Dies wird _„Filmprojektor"_ genannt. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären eine fortgeschrittene Version von Zauberer-Fotos, aber mit Ton, der hinzugefügt wird. Die Einzelheiten, wie es funktioniert, werden später behandelt."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert und hob eine Augenbraue. "Schätze, es ist eine gute Sache, dass wir den Technik Assistenten letzte Nacht zum laufen gebracht haben, was?"

Lily lächelte ihn nur an und klopfte ihm auf den Kopf. "Guter Junge, der seiner Mutter hilft, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, dass sie sie brauchte!" Lily legte eine Filmrolle auf die Rollen und schaltete das Licht im Raum aus. "Während viele Teile der Magischen Welt ein wenig stagnierten, haben die Muggel uns auf überraschende Weise überholt. Beobachten Sie und erfahren Sie, warum Tom Vorlost Riddle, Provokationen, eine Schlechte Idee sind und wir hoffen müssen, dass Sie uns niemals angreifen."

Der Film war kurz. Sie hatte eine halbstündige Dokumentation über Atomwaffen ausgesucht, die Material von den ersten Tests bis zu den Gründen für ihren Einsatz bis zum tatsächlichen Einsatz in Japan zusammenfasste. Sie fühlte sich... seltsam, diesen Film den Schülern zu zeigen. Auf einer Ebene war es sogar äußerst beunruhigend, dass es überhaupt notwendig war. Auf der anderen Seite verspürte sie eine kleine Genugtuung, als sie den Magiern zeigte, was die vermeintlich minderwertigen Muggel tun konnten.

Als die Filmrolle zu Ende war, bemerkte Lily mit einer angenehmen Wärme, dass Smith so blass wie ein Laken war. "Also, Mr. Smith, denken Sie immer noch, dass die Muggel eine Stadt nicht mit einem Knopfdruck zerstören können?" Der Junge schluckte nur und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Gut. Nun, das war ein höchst zerstörerischer Einsatz der Muggel- Technologie und ist in der Tat ziemlich schockierend. Sie haben eine Menge anderer Erfindungen, die genauso gut sind wie Magie und nicht annähernd so gefährlich oder verheerend wie Bomben. Selbst mit solch Explosiven Technologien wie Bomben, können diese Technologien, für die Wissenschaft eingesetzt werden. Raketen sind die derzeit einzige Möglichkeit, auf den Mond zu kommen!"

Millicent beugte sich breit grinsend vor. "Oh, oh, Professor Potter! Ich habe über den Sommer davon gelesen! Die Muggel sind tatsächlich auf dem Mond gelaufen? Warum wollten sie das überhaupt?"

"Warte was!" schrie jemand aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. "Der Mond?!"

Lily lächelte und sprang auf, um mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, als einige der Muggel- Geborenen stolz Millicents Erklärung bestätigten.

Das war es. So sollte Muggel- Kunde sein.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fleur zitterte und schlang ihre Arme noch fester um sich. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Feuerbälle so gezaubert werden könnten, das sie neben ihr in der Luft schwebten und ein wenig Wärme spendeten. Der Wind war stark genug, aber die Zugabe der eisigen Meeresbrise, der von diesem Wind getragen wurde, machte die Dinge so viel kälter. Fleur konnte nicht einmal die Art zu schätzen wissen, wie die Kälte Tonks 'Brustwarzen dazu brachte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie so unglücklich war. Sie hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit, einen Blick zurück zu werfen und bemerkte das trotzdem, bemerkte Fleur mit finsterem Blick. Dieser dumme Felsweg war sowohl rutschig als auch tückisch, so dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, ihre Augen für lange Zeit davon abzuwenden. Sirius war schon fast ins Meer gefallen. Er hatte es nur durch Kingsley´s schnelle Reaktionen geschafft, dieses Schicksal zu vermeiden.

Die Lederjacke von Tonks, die ihre wundervollen Brüste wirkungsvoll abdeckten, hätten Fleur´s Blick auch leicht davon abhalten können, herumzuwandern.

"Oh, danke Merlin! Endlich!" Rief Remus gleich aus der nächsten Kurve. "Wir haben es geschafft, Leute! Drückt jetzt die Daumen."

Fleur bog um die Ecke und atmete erleichtert aus. Das Höhlensystem vor ihr war etwas klein. Es sah so aus, als ob der Eingang bei Flut teilweise unter Wasser wäre, obwohl sie im Moment mit wenig Schwierigkeiten durchwaten könnten. Unglücklicherweise schien es eine Sackgasse zu sein, die Fleur ziemlich schnell frustrierten. "Noch ein Ort auf dieser Liste, den wir abhaken können. Wunderbar."

Tonks trat stirnrunzelnd an die Wand. "Warte mal, Baby. Shacklebolt, fühlst du das?"

"Tue ich ..." Kingsley beugte sich vor und spähte zu derselben Felswand, die Tonks untersuchte. "Es gibt eine Art von Zaubern in diesem Bereich. Könnte es eine versteckte Tür sein?"

"Wenn es so ist, sei vorsichtig", warnte Remus. "Und Tonks halte deine Ohren offen für weitere Parsel- Magie wie bei der Gaunt Hütte"

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und begann mit einem Finger über die Wand zu laufen. "Das ist Black Familienmagie. Es braucht ein Opfer um sich zu öffnen. Verdammte Hölle, wir haben die richtige Höhle gefunden."

"Opfern?" Fragte Fleur finster an der Wand / Tür. "Vielleicht sollten wir einen Todesser suchen, und ihn dafür nehmen."

Sirius schnaubte. "So schön dieser Vorschlag auch ist, es ist nichts so dramatisch. Eine Opferabteilung dieser Größenordnung würde Wellen von Magie aussenden, die man mindestens eine Meile lang fühlen würde. Der gute alte Tom schien diesen Ort nicht so gut bekannt machen zu wollen, es braucht nur ein bisschen Blut." Er fuhr mit der Hand über einen schärferen Teil des Felsens und drang hart genug ein, um eine kleine rote Spur auf dem Stein zu hinterlassen. Fleur spürte, wie das Blut die Schutzzauber berührte und die Wand schien sich nach innen zu falten.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Tonks zwischen der jetzt offenen Tür und Sirius. "Das war es? Ein einfacher Heilungszauber der ersten Stufe würde einen solchen Schnitt korrigieren. Was war der Sinn? Ein Esel zu sein?"

Remus hob seine Augenbrauen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist Voldemort, von dem wir reden. Er ist brillant und machtvoll, aber niemand wird ihm einen Vernunft-Preis aushändigen. Er hätte es wohl tun können, nur um jeden zu ärgern, der mitkommt."

"Was auch immer der Grund sein mag, wir sollten vorwärts gehen, bevor weitere ungebetene Besucher auftauchen", kommentierte Kingsley mit erhobenen Zauberstab in die neue Kammer. Fleur folgte ihm und erstarrte leicht bei dem Anblick. Die innere Kammer war mehr wie das, was sie erwartet hatte. Es war groß und rund mit einer kleinen Bank, die zu einem See aus schwarzem Wasser führte. Das Wasser war glasig genug, um sichtbar unnatürlich zu sein. "Fasst das Wasser hier nicht an." Fleur nickte zustimmend mit der Aussage des Auroren.

"Sollen wir zurückgehen und Besen holen?" Tonks fragte mit Argwohn auf das Wasser. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein guter Flieger bin, um die Klippe runter zu kriegen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wird etwas hier sein, um uns rüber zu bringen. Voldemort hätte das Ding beschützt, aber er ist auch paranoid, also würde er es relativ leicht überprüfen wollen, was ich mir vorstellen kann."

"Vielleicht sollten wir die Kette benutzen?" Sagte Remus und zeigte auf einen Felsvorsprung mit einer Kette, die um ihn herum gewickelt war und im Wasser verschwand.

"Einen Versuch wert", sagte Sirius. Er trat vor und fing an, die Kette einzuholen. Nach einigen Augenblicken schien ein kleines, kaum stabiles Boot näher am Ufer am Ende der Kette zu schweben. Als es an die Küste rutschte, trat Fleur auf und begann, mehrere diagnostische Zauber zu benutzen.

" _Merde_ , sein Boot ist verflucht", sagte sie. "Nur einer von uns kann es zur gleichen Zeit benutzen. Es sei denn, wir wollen ´Arry oder jemand anderen minderjährigen mitnehmen."

Tonks starrte Fleur an. "Nicht lustig. Ich mag das nicht. Es gibt auch einen Anti-Apparations- Zauber an diesem Ort. Ich bezweifle auch, dass Port-Schlüssel funktionieren würde. Diese Insel ist perfekt für einen Hinterhalt."

Kingsley seufzte. "Leider können wir nicht viel dagegen tun. Wenn Fleur nicht bereit ist, uns auf die Insel zu fliegen, müssen wir eins nach dem anderen machen. Aber ich stimme zu, das lässt fast jede Alarmglocke schrillen, die ich habe."

Fleur musterte das Boot, bevor sie sich zum See wandte und die Entfernung zur Insel maß. Nach einem langen Moment nickte sie und drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Ich kann Tonks zu der Insel bringen. Ich könnte Remus auch noch weit tragen, wenn er ein Federleicht-Zauber anwenden würde, aber ich würde nicht die Chance nutzen, dich in diesen See fallen zu lassen."

"Ja, lass uns bitte nicht den Werwolf in der Mitte des ominösen Sees fallen lassen", sagte Remus und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Tonks, Fleur, wenn ihr zwei fliegt, können wir drei hier bleiben und auf dieser Seite Wache stehen. Dann müssen wir uns nicht mehr so viele Sorgen machen, dass wir stecken bleiben. "

"Ich mag es." Sirius nickte. "Irgendwelche Einwände? Okay. Fleur, wann immer du bereit bist. Mädchen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, rufe uns sofort und einer von uns wird ins Boot springen."

"Mach ich", sagte Tonks salutierend. Sie drehte sich um und streckte die Arme aus, grinste Fleur an. "Versuch, mich nicht fallen zu lassen, Baby."

"Und meine kleine pinke Minx verlieren? Ich denke nicht." Fleur bewegte sich so weit, dass ihre Flügel herauswuchsen und abhob. Sie würde wirklich den Schneider finden müssen, der diese Veela- Spezifische Kleidung entworfen hatte und ihnen eines Tages richtig danken. Es war definitiv eine Verbesserung, ihre Hemden oder Jacken nicht zu zerreißen. Sie nahm Tonks sanft auf und flog auf die Insel zu.

Knapp ein paar Sekunden nach dem Flug spannten sich Tonks Hände um Fleur´s Unterarme. "Hey, uh, Fleur? Hast du eine Chance, etwas schneller zu fliegen?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme war sehr angespannt und höher als sonst.

"Meine Flügel sind für mein Gewicht ausgelegt, ohne Passagier. Ich fliege so schnell ich kann, Nym." Fleur sah besorgt nach unten und bemerkte, dass Tonks 'Haar zu ihrem natürlichen, maus- braunem Haar wechselte. "Nym, ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen."

"Gut. Weil dieser See mit Inferi gefüllt ist, Liebes. Bitte beeile dich."

Fleur übersprang dabei fast einen Flügelschlag. "Was?"

"Ich habe einen Körper gesehen, der direkt unter der Oberfläche schwebt. Bitte beeile dich. Ich mag keine Zombies, magische oder weltliche", sagte Tonks. Ihre Stimme war so unglaublich ruhig, dass Fleur wusste, dass ihr Partner es kaum zusammen hielt. Tonks war nie so ruhig.

Fleur erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit so sehr sie konnte und nach ein paar Sekunden drückte sie Tonks Arme. "Wir sind da, meine Liebe." Sanft setzte sich Fleur auf und umarmte Tonks, die für einige Momente schauderte, bevor sie sich zurückzog.

"Sorry, Schatz. Wirklich, ich mag Zombies nicht. Und es gibt mindestens Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende unter der Oberfläche." Tonks schüttelte sich ein letztes mal, bevor sie sich umdrehte und auf das Becken zuging, das in der Mitte der kleinen Insel war. "Lass uns das erledigen und zurück gehen."

Fleur runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und folgte ihrem Partner. Vorsichtig spähte sie über den Rand des Beckens. Im Inneren befand sich ein teilweise transparenter, grünlicher Trank mit einem Goldschimmer am Boden. "Wir haben vielleicht - "

"Schsch!" Sagte Tonks und hielt eine Hand über Fleur´s Mund. "Beende diesen Satz nicht! Denk nicht einmal an diesen Satz! Du wirst uns verfluchen!" Fleur kicherte in die Hand über ihren Mund und nickte ruhig. Tonks seufzte und entfernte ihre Hand. "Okay, lass uns diesen Trank raus bringen, ja?"

Fünf Minuten später waren Fleur und Tonks beide ziemlich genervt. Der widerspenstige Trank war sehr unkooperativ und weigerte sich einfach zu verschwinden. Zaubersprüche funktionierten nicht, ihn auslöffeln auch nicht, ebenso wenig funktionierte ein Verschwinde-Zauber ... sie hatten sogar versucht, das Becken und den Trank umzukippen, doch der Horcrux blieb fest im Inneren.

"Das ist dumm. Welche Art von Trank kann so bearbeitet werden, um zu verlangen, dass jemand es trinkt?" Fleur schnaubte und starrte die Lösung an.

Tonks warf ihre Hände hoch. "Lass uns einfach einen Esel oder so etwas verwandeln. Dann wäre Voldemort´s Trank im Arsch."

Fleur schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Das Wortspiel funktioniert besser in den Vereinigten Staaten, _mon amour_. Hoffen wir, dass das Voldemort´s Trank einen Sinn für Humor hat." Fleur hob ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte schnell eines der nahegelegenen Steine in eine kleine Ziege. Es schien wirklich genug ... ob die vergängliche Natur des Dinges den Trank täuschen würde ...

"Kein Esel?" Fragte Tonks und hob ihre Augenbrauen.

Fleur zuckte zusammen. "Esel ... sie mögen mich nicht. Eine Ziege wird tun müssen."

"Babe, es ist eine Beschwörung, es tut, was du zum größten Teil willst ..."

"Aber so können wir uns über die alte Ziege lustig machen, nicht?" Fleur beschwor eine Brille und ließ sie zusammen mit einem großen lila Zauberhut auf den Kopf der Ziege fallen. "Sieht sie jetzt nicht wie Dumbledore aus?"

Tonks schnaubte amüsiert und schüttelte ihren Kopf über die Irreführung ihrer Partnerin, obwohl sie die Ironie, die mit der Verwendung einer Dumbledore- Ziege einhergeht, um einen Horkrux zu holen, zu schätzen wusste. Sie griff mit der bereitgestellten Schöpfkelle nach unten und fütterte mit Fleur´s Hilfe die Ziege. Fast sofort fiel das arme Ding völlig gelähmt zu Boden. Tonks zuckte zusammen. "Ich weiß, dass es technisch nicht lebendig ist, aber das ist immer noch schlecht, trotz der Tatsache, dass das lähmende Ding etwas komisch ist. Ziegen sind komisch. Wenigstens schreit es nicht."

Fleur nickte und hielt den Mund der Ziege offen, während Tonks einen zweiten Schluck des Tranks hineinschüttete. Tonks war wieder zu einer anderen Runde zurückgekehrt, als die Ziege aufhörte, tot zu spielen und stattdessen beschloss, zu schreien. Tonks zuckte zusammen und starrte Fleur leicht an. "Siehst du, wir haben gesagt, dass wir verflucht wären, wenn wir das Schicksal hinter uns hätten, verlockende Gedanken. Ich hätte das niemals sagen sollen ... Halt die verdammte Ziege fest."

Die Ziege versuchte immer wieder, vor dem Trank zu fliehen, und Bindezauber schienen daran nicht zu arbeiten. Endlich nach weiteren zehn Minuten war das Becken vollständig geleert. Die verwandelte Kreatur lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden und Tonks hielt ein glänzendes Medaillon mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen hoch. "Ich hab es!"

"Ausgezeichnet. Lass uns das Ding hier zurück verwandeln und von hier verschwinden." Fleur versuchte, ihre Verwandlung umzukehren, aber wie die früheren Versuche, die Kreatur zu immobilisieren, schien es, dass die Verwandlung verblasste, kurz bevor sie sie berührte. "Oder wir können es verlassen und die Magie auslaufen lassen. Blöder Zaubertrank."

Fleur streckte ihre Flügel aus und wandte sich wieder Tonks zu. Sie erstarrte, als sie das weiße Gesicht ihrer Partnerin sah. "Ärger", murmelte Tonks. "Fuck! Bella ist zurück! Fleur, Sirius ist gerade gekommen, wir müssen jetzt da sofort rüber!"

"Abwarten!" Fleur zuckte zusammen, packte Tonks unter ihren Armen und hob sie in die Luft. "Enttäusche uns nicht, Nym." Sie flog so nah an die Decke, wie es ihr angenehm war und flog über den See zurück, als Tonks 'Zauberspruch über sie hinweg flog. Sobald sie etwas Höhe erreicht hatten, konnten sie das Licht von Zaubersprüchen sehen, die den Bereich nahe der Tür in den Raum belichteten. Fleur fluchte und drückte ihre Flügel näher an ihren Körper, für mehr Geschwindigkeit.

Tonks fiel einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf der Bank zu Boden, bevor Fleur sich neben sie setzte. "Warum haben sie nicht die Decke auf uns fallen lassen?" Tonks fragte nach.

"Warum tanzt deine Tante? Sie ist verrückt und genießt es Leiden zu verursachen." Fleur runzelte die Stirn, als sie Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange mit der Ankerkette des Bootes um die Säule spähen sah. Sie sprach ein stilles Gebet und dankte Gott, dass sie nicht dort gelandet waren. Rookwood und Dolohov standen mit Bellatrix in der Nähe des Eingangs. Remus, Kingsley und Sirius standen dicht hinter einem Felsvorsprung, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt. "Wir müssen ..." Fleur unterbrach sich und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als der See hinter ihnen sichtbar wellig wurde. Sie drückte Tonks Hand und beide flüsterten: "Die Ziege ..."

Panisches Schreien durchschlug die anhaltenden Kampfgeräusche und alles hörte auf. Fleur erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Lestrange Brüder, die verwirrt um die Säule spähten. Einen Moment später schien der gesamte See von einer gewaltigen Unterwasserwelle in die Luft zu springen und dann wieder zu stürzen. Plötzlich strömte eine Welle blasser, dürrer Körper aus dem Wasser. Die Inferi waren völlig still, als sie begannen, alle Eindringlinge zu suchen. Fleur stand auf, zog Tonks ebenfalls auf die Füße und versuchte auf ihre Freunde zu zurennen. Sie machte einen halben Schritt, bevor sie zum Stehen kam.

Sie drehte sich um und erwartete das Schlimmste. Fleur war überrascht zu sehen, wie Tonks Umriss einfach auf der Stelle stand. Es gab kein Inferi, der sich an sie klammerte und sie daran hinderte, sich zu bewegen, sie war einfach erstarrt. "Nymphadora! Bewege deinen Arsch! Jetzt!" Ein Schimmer erschien in der Luft in der Nähe, wo Tonks Kopf war und ohne zu zögern begannen beide Mädchen zu rennen.

Ein gurgelnder Schrei hallte in der Kammer wider. Fleur´s Mund verzog sich zu einem räuberischen Lächeln, als sie beobachtete, wie die Inferi-Horde Rabastan und Rodolphus überwältigte. Beide Brüder verschwanden unter den Leichen. Ein blutender Arm wurde vom Haufen in die Masse geschleudert. Sie konnte nicht sagen, welcher Bruder gerade gestorben war, aber das war nicht besonders wichtig, da der andere von den Inferi über ihre Massen und in den See geschleudert wurde und prompt unter der Oberfläche des plätschernden Wassers verschwand. Bellatrix stieß einen Wütenden Schrei aus und feuerte Zaubersprüche in die Inferi-Herde. Die restlichen Todesser folgten schnell.

Fleur und Tonks sprangen hinter den Felsvorsprung mit den Männern und ließen ihre Enttäuschung fallen. "Zeit zu gehen!" Tonks schrie auf.

"Irgendwelche Ideen würden geschätzt werden", Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Sie haben den Ausgang versperrt und wie ich Bella kenne, wird sie jeden Moment Dämonenfeuer beschwören."

Kingsley schleuderte eine Gruppe von Inferi auf sie zu. "Könnten eure Elfen durchkommen? Riddle ist berüchtigt dafür, Nichtmenschen zu ignorieren. Ihre Art zu reisen funktioniert anders als unsere; vielleicht hat er das übersehen!"

"Besser als mein Plan, vorwärts zu stürmen, mit erhobenen Zauberstab!" Murmelte Sirius. "Kreacher!"

"Winky!" schrie Tonks. Beide Hauselfen kamen direkt hinter ihren Herren in die Höhle. Tonks drehte sich um und grinste ihren Elf an. "Winky, bring uns zurück zu Potter Manor, jetzt!"

"Kreacher, gleicher Ort!" befahl Sirius.

Fleur beobachtete, wie Winky nickte und Kingsley am Arm packte, um ihn weg zu teleportieren. Kreacher hingegen starrte einfach mit einem Ausdruck von Hass und Abscheu in seinem Gesicht durch die Höhle. Fleur konnte es ihm wirklich nicht übel nehmen. Inferi waren abscheuliche, böse Schöpfungen, einige der schlimmsten möglichen Anwendungen von Magie, die bekannt war.

"Kreacher, jetzt!" Der alte Elf schüttelte den Kopf, nickte und ergriff Remus und verschwand, während Winky zurück blinzelte. Sie packte Tonks und verschwand wieder.

Fleur zauberte in jeder Hand mehrere Feuerbälle und startete ihr Passion-Feuer in Richtung der näher kommenden Inferi. Neben ihr verschwand Sirius durch einen zurückgekehrten Kreacher. Sie wurde allein gelassen, als ein wütender Schrei von Bellatrix kam. Das letzte, was Fleur von dieser schrecklichen Höhle sah, war der Eingang, als Kreacher hereinkam und sie in Harry´s Haus in Sicherheit brachte.

Die Empfangshalle löste sich um Fleur auf und sie atmete erleichtert aus. "Nun, das war aufregend. Danke dir Kreacher."

"Kreacher ist glücklich, Misses Harpy zu helfen zu entkommen. Kreacher hasst böse Höhle. Kreacher würde böse Höhle zerstören, wenn er könnte. Kreacher würde sie alle zu Asche verbrennen, um den Meister zu rächen."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Ich schätze die überraschend begeisterte Loyalität, Kreacher, aber ich bin noch nicht tot. Du kannst wieder nach Hause zurück kehren." Kreacher nickte und er verschwand.

Winky stand neben dem Raum und rang ihre Hände. Tonks ging rüber und umarmte die kleine Elfe. "Danke dafür, Winky. Ich hasse Zombies. Du hast mich gerettet!"

"Winky hat gut getan?" fragte sie leise.

"Du hast es sehr gut gemacht. Geh zurück zu meiner Mum, okay? Pass auf, dass sie dir alles bringt, was du willst ... für den Rest des Monats!"

Winky lächelte schüchtern, nickte und verschwand. Remus ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe fallen und zog seine feuchten Stiefel aus. "Bitte sagt mir, dass es euch beiden gelungen ist, den Horkrux vor dem Hinterhalt zu holen?"

"Wir haben ihn genau hier!" sagte Tonks, ihn hochhaltend. "Sieht so aus, als sollte es Slytherin´s Medaillion sein. Komisch, ich dachte mir, ein Horcrux würde ... ich weiß nicht, das Böse oder so ausstrahlen."

"'´arry auch nicht", bemerkte Fleur achselzuckend.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sieht immer noch ... komisch aus ... Morganas Titten ... das ist nicht wahr!" knurrte sie. Die anderen standen schnell auf und scharten sich um Tonks, während sie das offene Medaillon in der einen Hand und eine Notiz in der anderen hielt.

Kingsley verzog das Gesicht. "Noch eine Fälschung?"

"Schlimmer! Jemand war vor uns da!" Tonks gab ihm die Nachricht.

 _"An den Dunklen Lord,  
Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest,  
aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.  
Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,  
erneut sterblich sein wirst.  
R. A. B. " _

"Verdammte Hölle! Woher wissen wir, ob er es geschafft hat? Woher wissen wir, ob er den anderen gefunden hat?"

"R.A.B." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Verdammt, er hätte wenigstens seinen richtigen Namen hinterlassen können. Voldemort würde sofort wissen, wer das war, also war Tarnung nicht wirklich wichtig. Scheiße. Jetzt müssen wir versuchen, ihn auch zu finden."

Fleur seufzte und setzte sich und rieb ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen. "Vielleicht könnte das Medaillon ein Hinweis sein? Erkennt es jemand?"

Remus, Tonks und Kingsley schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es kommt mir vage bekannt vor, aber ich wurde als Kind auf eine Menge hochkarätiger Partys geschleift, wo jeder von ihnen in seiner besten Form dargestellt wurde. Ich hätte damals das verdammte Ding an jedem sehen können. Es ist nicht so, dass ich aufgepasst hätte zu diesem Zeug jenseits von Brüsten und Ärschen in diesem Alter. "

"Das hat sich jetzt sehr geändert", murmelte Tonks. "Ich kann diesen Scheiß nicht glauben! Ich brauche eine verdammte Pause! Ich gehe duschen. Wir können versuchen, später herauszufinden, wohin wir gehen."

Sirius seufzte und nickte. "Ja, ich muss sowieso zurück zur Schule. Wir sehen uns später."

Remus tauschte Blicke mit Kingsley, der seinen Blick mit einem Nicken erwiderte. "Wir werden beide bleiben und versuchen, Bilder zu finden, die diese Halskette zeigen, während wir mit diesen Initialen eine Liste potenzieller Feinde der Todesser zusammenstellen."

Fleur lächelte sie an und bewegte sich, um Tonks aus dem Raum zu folgen. "Danke euch beiden. Ich werde versuchen, sie zu beruhigen."

Sie stellte fest, dass Tonks die letzten Kleidungsstücke vom Körper löste und unter dem stetigen Wasserstrahl sprang, der aus dem Duschkopf fiel. Fleur zog ihre eigenen Sachen aus und kletterte hinter sie und umschloss Tonks mit einer Umarmung. "Sprich mit mir."

Tonks lehnte sich in die Umarmung und verlagerte ihre Körpergröße, so dass sie besser in Fleur´s Arme passte. "Es tut mir leid, es ist nur ... zwischen den Inferi und Bella und einer weiteren Sackgasse ... es ist nur ... was sollen wir Harry jetzt erzählen?" Murmelte Tonks. "Er verliert den Kampf mit den Horkrux und er braucht etwas, um seine Rune zu testen ... Was, wenn wir zusehen müssen, während er Su´s Todestrank nimmt?" Ihre Stimme war leise, aber voller Emotionen. Fleur konnte hören, wie ihre Partnerin die Tränen abwehrte und die Spannung in ihren Armen war offensichtlich.

"Es wird nicht dazu kommen", sagte Fleur sanft. "Wir werden den richtigen Horkrux finden. Wir werden ihn zu unserem Mann bringen und wir werden ihn wieder siegen sehen. Es ist was ´Arry tut. Wir werden alles durchgehen, _mon amour_. Jetzt musst du dich entspannen. Wir werden heute Nacht ´Arry berichten. Entspanne dich jetzt einfach."

Fleur drückte Tonks fester und bewegte sich nach vorne, um die ältere Frau in einen Kuss zu ziehen. Nach einer Weile erwiderte und vertiefte Tonks Fleur´s Kuss. Sie zog sich kurz darauf zurück. "Danke, Fleur. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht oft sage, aber ich liebe dich auch."

"Ich weiß. Ich bin eine Veela und ich bin brillant", sagte Fleur, sich putzend. "Was kann man daran nicht lieben?"

Beide lachten. Die Mission war vielleicht kein durchschlagender Erfolg, aber es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort starrte Bellatrix böse an. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, hätte er sie bereits unter einem Crucio auf dem Boden zittern sehen. Oder sie einfach für ihr Versagen getötet. Aber das war Bella, seine vertrauenswürdigste, seine kompetenteste ... seine fanatischste Anhängerin. Sie hatte nicht alle Informationen erhalten und es hatte direkt zum Tod der Brüder Lestrange geführt.

Während der Verlust von Rabastan und Rodolphus mühsam war, wurde es etwas durch die Tatsache gemildert, dass keiner von beiden jemals subtil oder für die Rekrutierung besonders geeignet war. Wenn Bellatrix nicht schon wahnsinnig gewesen wäre, bevor sie den Brüdern gegeben worden wäre, wäre Voldemort sicher gewesen, dass sie sie dazu getrieben hätten. Sie waren Sadisten gewesen, und Sadisten waren ausgezeichnete Frontsoldaten, aber schlechte Leitfiguren. Die Todesser verloren Personal und er musste bereits Schritte unternehmen, um sicherzustellen, dass die extremeren Mitglieder nicht mit der Einführung der neuen Anhänger beauftragt wurden. Die richtige Einstellung zu Folter, Vergewaltigung und Mord zu kultivieren dauerte bei den meisten Menschen doch einige Zeit. Vielleicht war es sogar das Beste, dass die Brüder tot waren. Es war sicherlich nicht so, dass Bella ihren _**"Ehemann"**_ überhaupt vermissen würde.

Nein, der weitaus frustrierenste Punkt war, dass Bella den Höhleneingang zerstört hatte, bevor er sicherstellen konnte, dass Potters Truppen tot waren oder dass sein Horkrux noch in Sicherheit war. Er brodelte vor Wut und ballte den Arm des Throns hart genug, um ihn knacken zu lassen. Das beruhigende Gewicht des Gaunt Rings hielt seine Zauberstabhand in Schach, während Bella ihren Bericht fortsetzte. Der Mischling und der Werwolf waren gesichtet worden und in die Liste der Jäger aufgenommen worden. Voldemort dachte kurz darüber nach, Fenrir Greyback und sein Rudel nach Remus Lupin zu schicken. Die Ironie, einen Werwolf zu einem Werwolf zu schicken, ließ es ihn beinahe anordnen. Er hatte sogar den Mund geöffnet, um nach dem Barbaren zu rufen, bevor er finster dreinblickte und ihn wieder schloss. Greyback war seid einigen Wochen damit beschäftigt, sich auf einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade vorzubereiten, und es würde nichts tun, um jemandem zu sagen, dass Lupin wichtiger war, als er sein sollte.

Der Veela aber ... vielleicht sollte er es arrangieren, einige der Kreaturen als Spielzeug oder Sklaven für seine Anhänger zu erwerben. Es würde fast sicher sein, ihre Reihen zu verstärken, nur wenige Männer haben jemals eine Nacht mit einer Veela abgelehnt. Wenn er einige der Frauen aus der französischen Enklave entführte, würde dies dem Mischling als Mahnung dienen, sich aus seinem Geschäft herauszuhalten. Das einzige Problem war, dass seine Streitkräfte mehrere Pläne in Großbritannien aufschieben mussten, um genügend Stärke für eine erfolgreiche Razzia zu gewährleisten. Voldemort runzelte erneut die Stirn. Zu viele Dinge mit zu wenig Personal zu tun, um es zu tun.

Sein Geist kreiste um seine Horkruxe. Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, dass sie von den anderen wussten. Voldemort´s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Knurren und sein Zauberstab funkte. Potter und seine Armee wussten, wie er sich selbst unsterblich gemacht hatte und sie jagten seine Seelensplitter.

Das Diadem war in Sicherheit. Niemand würde diesen Raum jemals in der Burg finden, und selbst wenn das unglücklicherweise ein Zufall war, war er in der Masse der versteckten Dinge verborgen. Ein einzelner Baum im Wald war überhaupt kein gutes Versteck gewesen.

Der Becher war innerhalb von Gringotts eingelagert und sollte auch sicher sein. Die Kobolde haben niemals jemandem geholfen, geschweige denn Menschen. Sie würden jede Anstrengung verhindern, den Zugang zu dem Verlies ohne Bellatrix zu gewähren.

Nagini und der Ring würden seine Seite nicht verlassen, wenn sie also verloren wären, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon am Ende. Nun, zumindest der Ring ... Nagini hatte schließlich ihre eigene Meinung, so dass sie schließlich wie alle anderen zusammenbrechen würde. Er bezweifelte, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch irgendwelche Feinde übrig sein würden, also kümmerte es ihn im Moment nicht wirklich.

Das Tagebuch war schon verloren, ob die Jäger wussten, was es wirklich war ... das war eine andere Sache.

Das Medaillon ... Voldemort richtete seinen unheilvollen Blick auf die Hexe, die vor ihm kauerte. Er merkte an, dass sie ihren Bericht längst beendet hatte, obwohl er vor einiger Zeit aufgehört hatte, aufmerksam zu sein. Das Medaillon sollte wahrscheinlich als Verlust gewertet werden. Ob die Jäger es gefunden hatten oder nicht, der Ort war nicht länger verborgen und die Identität des Medaillions war entdeckt worden. Wenigstens würde er sich nicht mit einer Horde Inferi herumschlagen müssen, die an die Nordküste angespült werden würden. Bella war gut genug gewesen, den Ausgang vor ihrer Abreise zu versiegeln. Schock und Ehrfurcht und eine Horde magischer Leichen waren gut, aber es würde den Muggeln nicht erlauben, zu wissen, dass er sie vernichten würde, bevor sie bereit waren, vernichtet zu werden. Ein einzelner Muggel war nichts im Vergleich zu einem Zauberer. Eine ganze Armee jedoch, die sich seinen Todessern stellte, war eine ganz andere Sache, bis er die Dummköpfe richtig vorbereitet hatte.

Das Stück Seele in Potter war eine ... seltsame Angelegenheit. Manchmal konnte er den Geist des Jungen hinter einem Vorhang fast fühlen, aber andererseits spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz hinter seinen eigenen Augen von demselben Vorhang. Die Verbindung war mühsamer als nützlich. Es gab keinen Grund, den Jungen in eine Falle zu locken. Potter hatte genug Berater in seiner Armee, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht blindlings in die Falle tappen würde und es war einfach genug, Potter einfach zu sagen, wo er gebraucht wurde und den Dummkopf hereinzulassen. Potter war erwartungsgemäß edel, also würde eine einzige wichtige Geisel mehr sein als genug sollte die Notwendigkeit entstehen, den Jungen zu manövrieren.

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, einen weiteren Horkrux zu machen ... Voldemort zischte, da seine Seele jetzt in sechs Teilen statt in sieben Stücken war. Er könnte Ollivander zu einem Opfer machen ... oder sollte er vielleicht nach der Mutter der Metamorphmagus suchen? Bellatrix würde große Freude daran haben, zu sehen, wie ihre Schwester ihm geopfert wurde, um seiner Unsterblichkeit zu dienen. Obwohl ... die Bücher, waren über die Grenzen, in denen eine Seele gespalten werden könnte, vage gewesen, er hasste es, seine Zeit auf sinnlose Dinge zu verschwenden. Selbst Andromeda würde in diesem Stadium fruchtlos sein. So sehr er auch immer eine Nachricht senden wollte, er brauchte seine Kräfte, bis er seine frühere Kraft wiedererlangt hatte.

Bella hatte berichtet, dass mindestens einer der Jäger wegen der Inferi-Horde gestorben war, also ... vielleicht würde das für den Moment reichen. In der Zwischenzeit würde er mehr nachforschen, ob er einen neuen Horkrux machen könnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Snape verließ Voldemort´s Quartier in Richtung seines Zaubertränke-Labors. Er hasste dieses Leben jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Lily sah ihn nicht mehr an, als wäre er nicht mehr als Dreck unter ihrem Stiefel, aber sie hatte ihren Hass gegen vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit ausgetauscht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war.

Seine Informationen hatten es geschafft, mehrere Schlachten zu verhindern, als Bones dienstfreies Personal in Massen an den Angriffsstellen eingesetzt hatte, um den Zivilisten zu helfen und mehrere Rekruten zu fassen. Unglücklicherweise war er auch gezwungen worden, dem Dunklen Lord von mehreren bevorstehenden Razzien zu erzählen, die es vielen Todessern erlaubten, der Gefangennahme zu entkommen. Das Seil war überspannt worden und Voldemort´s Laune, als er ihn über die neueste Charge der benötigten Tränke informierte, war ... _ **'erschreckend'**_ und schien es nicht annähernd zu beschreiben.

Snape grinste. Alles, was er tun musste, war diesen Bürgerkrieg zu überleben. Wenn er das vielleicht rechtzeitig schaffte, würde er mit Lily irgendwie Frieden schließen können. Oder mit Harry Potter. Oder vielleicht ... vielleicht sogar mit sich selbst.

Als Snape an Bellatrix 'Quartier vorbeikam, hörte er sie drinnen murmeln. "Ich habe Voldybear enttäuscht. Ich habe versagt, aber er hat mich nicht bestraft ... Ich habe es nicht geschafft ... Egal! Ich werde einfach dafür sorgen, dass sie das nächste Mal durch mein eigenes Messer sterben! Ja! Ja, dann wird mein Meister mich wie keine andere belohnen! Keine Zerstörung ist zu hoch, keine Verdorbenheit zu niedrig, keine Folter zu extrem! Ich werde ihm zeigen, warum ich die Erste seiner Leute bin. Ich werde beweisen, dass ich würdig bin! "

 _Voldybear?_ Snape´s Schritt war mitten in der Luft stehen geblieben, als er versuchte, diesen Gedanken in etwas zu verwandeln, das irgendeinen Sinn ergab. Ein Schlurfen von der offenen Tür ließ ihn wieder weiter gehen. Snape ging mit angemessener Geschwindigkeit davon.

Manche Dinge wären besser, wenn man sie nie gehört hat oder daran denkt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Lily seufzte, als sie sich neben Shiva auf die Couch setzte und ihren Kopf auf die andere Frau legte. "Tonks und die anderen sind zurück gekehrt. Das Versteck war echt, aber jemand ist ihnen zuvor gekommen. Wir haben nur eine Fälschung in der Hand."

Shiva fluchte und schlug neben ihr auf das Kissen. "Nun, das ist einfach verdammt perfekt. So viel zu einem Testlauf. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass er dieses chinesische Hausgebräu nimmt, Lily."

"Ich auch nicht, aber uns gehen die Optionen und die Zeit aus."

"Dem stimme ich zu." Shiva seufzte und drückte Lily´s Bein. "Schau, Harry wird es gut gehen, egal ob wir den Runenstein oder den Trank benutzen. Es ist immer so."

Lily hob ihren Kopf und eine Augenbraue. "Wen versuchst du zu überzeugen, Shiva? Dich oder mich?"

"Beide?" Sagte Shiva leicht grinsend und achselzuckend.

Lily verdrehte ihre Augen und schlug Shiva leicht auf die Schulter. "Nun, wir wären nicht seine Mütter, wenn wir uns keine Sorgen machen würden. So dringend wie die Horcrux- Angelegenheit ist, fange ich an, mich zu fragen, was wir tun sollten, sobald es erledigt ist."

"Was meinst du?"

"Nun, wir scheinen an der Voldemort-Front eine Wand nach der anderen zu durchbrechen. Wir fanden den Ring, aber er hat ihn schon an sich genommen. Wir finden das Medaillon, jemand anderes hat es gestohlen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir nach den anderen suchen sollen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass mindestens einer der Pokal ist, aber Merlin weiß, was Ravenclaw´s Artefakt ist ", sagte Lily und hielt für jeden Punkt einen Finger hoch. "Ich bin einmal für meine Familie gestorben. Ich bin nicht besonders begierig darauf, Harry oder sonst irgendjemanden zu sehen, der das selbe bald tut, und wenn wir diese Horcruxe nicht finden, wird das am Ende passieren."

Shiva nickte. "Nun, wir könnten immer auf meinen Vorschlag vom letzten Jahr zurückgreifen, als der Scheiß über das Turnier aufkam." Sie bemerkte Lily´s fragenden Blick und fuhr hastig fort. "Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er bereit wäre, in ein neues Land zu fliehen und ohne Magie zu leben. Wir hätten die Mädchen und Freunde der Familie wissen lassen, wohin wir gehen würden, aber er entschied sich, stattdessen zu bleiben. Er dachte, dass Riddle ihn immer noch jagen würde und er wollte Magie haben, um zu kämpfen. Diese Option ist ehrlich gesagt jetzt viel ansprechender ... wir hätten alle noch Magie und die Prophezeiung sagt nur, dass er am Ende da sein muss ... "

Lily blinzelte für ein paar Sekunden in Erstaunen, bevor sie lachte. "Und ich dachte, Hexen hätten keinen gesunden Menschenverstand! Wenn die Dinge so nahe kommen wie beim letzten Mal, sollten wir definitiv umziehen! Ich könnte dich für diesen Vorschlag küssen, Shiva."

"Nun, nichts hält dich auf, Lily", antwortete Shiva mit einem trockenen, neckischen Grinsen.

Lily´s Lachen wurde immer kleiner und sie starrte ihre Freundin nachdenklich an. "Das ist wahr ..." Sie sah, wie Shiva´s Augen sich weiteten; Offensichtlich hatte die Frau den Kommentar als Witz gemeint. Sie konnte es auf sich beruhen lassen und einfach mit einem Witz antworten ... oder sie konnte ... aber James ... James war jedoch tot. Und Shiva war sehr lebendig. "Ah verdammt." Lily beruhigte den Teil von sich, der immer noch leicht protestierte und lehnte sich vor. Sie hielt inne, ihre Lippen nur eine Haaresbreite über Shiva´s. Bevor sie die Bewegung beenden konnte, hob Shiva den Kopf und schloss die verbleibende Distanz.

Ihre Lippen schlossen sich und eine Sekunde später duellierten sich ihre Zungen. Lily hörte, wie Shiva ein leises Stöhnen der Zufriedenheit ausstieß, kurz bevor beide sich leicht atemlos zurückzogen. "Nun", murmelte Lily, "das ist einfach passiert."

Shiva kicherte und bewegte sich, sodass sie einen Arm um Lily´s Schulter legen konnte. "Ja. Guter Kuss."

"Einverstanden", antwortete Lily, ein breites Grinsen erblühte auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Also, magst du auch Mädchen? Ich dachte irgendwie, dass du streng auf Jungs stehst. Du weißt, Ehemann und alles", kommentierte Shiva zögernd.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte eine Freundin, bevor ich einen Freund hatte. Travers tötete sie und ihre Familie im letzten Krieg. Wir hatten uns schon lange zuvor freundschaftlich getrennt, aber der Punkt besteht."

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Sei nicht so, es ist lange her. Der Punkt ist, ja, ich mag Frauen genauso wie ich Männer mag", sagte Lily mit einem kleinen Schnauben von Belustigung. "Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich gedacht, dass ich meiner Zeit voraus war. Dann habe ich mich mehr an die magische Gemeinschaft gewöhnt, in der so etwas weniger ein Problem zu sein scheint. Zumindest solange du dich nicht darum kümmerst, dass deine Blutlinie fortgeführt wird."

Shiva nickte. "Oh. Also, du magst mich?"

Lily setzte sich auf und hob ihre Augenbraue, starrte ihre Freundin ungläubig an. "Ist das wirklich eine Überraschung? Ich habe mich auf dich gestützt, seit ich wieder aufgewacht bin. Wir beide erziehen unseren Sohn zusammen. Ich habe dir den Zustand meiner Ehe vor Halloween '81 erzählt. Wir sprechen und hängen fast jede Nacht rum. Du bist sehr schön und sehr intelligent. Und ich habe angefangen, deinen Arsch anzustarren, wenn du ein Zimmer vor mir verlässt."

"Nun, du hast es so ausgedrückt!" Shiva schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. "Und nur für das Protokoll habe ich wochenlang auf deinen Arsch gestarrt. Ich dachte nicht wirklich, dass es angemessen ist, irgendetwas zu sagen."

"Nun, der Elefant im Raum wurde jetzt erwähnt!"

"Das wurde er", sagte Shiva. "Also, bevor ich dich wieder küssen will ... suchst du nach einem Ausweg, um dir zu helfen, über James hinwegzukommen? Weil ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher bin, ob ich dafür bereit bin."

Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Wow, direkt die Pistole auf die Brust setzen? Kein Wunder, dass Harry so schlecht damit ist, mit Mädchen zu reden!" sie ärgerte sich leicht. "Ich weiß nicht, wonach ich suche, Shiva. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich mag und ich möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen als nur Freunde. Ich will keine Beziehung um meinen Toten Ehemann zu vergessen, dies ist nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe das letzte Mal den gleichen Fehler gemacht und jemanden wegen eines Krieges geheiratet. "

Shiva lächelte und legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. "Nun ... Harry hat versucht, mich für ein paar Jahre mit jemandem zu verkuppeln ... Kannst du dir seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen, wenn wir ihm sagen, dass wir jetzt ein Paar sind?"

Lily fing an zu lachen. "Es wird unbezahlbar sein!"

"Ja. Ja, wird es", kommentierte Shiva weise. Sie beugte sich vor und umfasste Lily´s Kinn mit einer Hand und flüsterte verführerisch: "Nun, Professor Potter, ich glaube, ich muss überprüfen, ob Sie sich an Ihre Studien erinnern."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry stöhnte auf und schob seine Papiere weg. Er hatte es endlich fertig gebracht. Die Portschlüssel-Rune hatte keine Erdungsprobleme mehr und konnte ohne magische Rückschläge verwendet werden. Er musste das Design an Amelia übergeben, damit sie einige Feldtests durchführen konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Probleme geben sollte.

Ein verräterischer Teil seines Verstandes flüsterte, dass der Seelenkäfig auch keine Probleme haben sollte, die das Ding nicht davon abhielten, ihn fast zu töten.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, um sich von den lästigen Zweifeln zu befreien, sammelte Harry seine Arbeit und stand auf. Vielleicht sollte er es Shiva und Lily prüfen lassen, um sicherzugehen. Kein Grund, die Waffe doch zu überspringen. Außerdem konnte er sie um Rat fragen, was er für Hermine´s Geburtstag tun sollte und vielleicht bekam er etwas Hilfe, um Dinge für Daphne´s Treffen am Wochenende vorzubereiten.

Harry seufzte vor sich hin. Es gab einfach nicht mehr genug Stunden am Tag. Sirius war vor einiger Zeit zurückgekommen, also musste er auch zu seinem Paten gehen. Wer könnte besser darüber nachdenken, was man in einer Verteidigungs-Klasse unterrichten sollte, als ein Lehrer der das Fach unterrichtete? Es würde auch Harry´s Serie unterbrechen, in den der Lehrer für VgdK versuchte ihn zu ermorden. Wenn Sirius ein Gastlehrer in Daphne´s neuem Club wäre, dann würde es am Ende des Jahres einen Unfall oder etwas geben, was ihn beinahe umbringen würde. Jetzt müsste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sein Pate böse wird und versuchte, ihn zu töten!

Er blieb vor Lily´s Büro stehen, aber auf sein Klopfen gab es keine Antwort. Nachdem Harry eine oder zwei Minuten gewartet hatte und immer noch keine Antwort bekam, ließ er sich nur noch feststellen, dass seine Mutter nicht in ihren Zimmer war. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu Hermine gehen sollte, damit sie es überprüfen würde oder er wartete bis Lily zeit hätte, aber er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich einfach um, um weiter zu Shiva´s Zimmer zu gehen. Sie waren immer zusammen, wenn er nach dem einen oder anderen suchte. Es machte es leichter, mit seinen Müttern zu reden, aber manchmal erreichte es den Punkt der Heiterkeit.

"Shiva?" Harry klopfte an ihre Tür. Wieder gab es keine Antwort. Den Kopf schüttelnd und verärgert murmelnd, rief Harry wieder: "Wenn du da drin bist komme ich rein! Ich muss ein paar Minuten mit dir und Lily reden!" Da Schweigen seine einzige Antwort war, nannte Harry das Passwort und die Tür schwang für ihn auf. Er mischte die Papiere, die er hielt, damit er ein paar Dinge überprüfen konnte, als er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Shiva? Ich habe das Erdungsproblem in der _Portschlüssel-Rune_ behoben. Ich musste die Tunnelbau-Fähigkeit der Banne senken und eine Workaround für den Fall hinzufügen, aber ich denke, es ist besser als aus den Augen zu bluten, wenn man durch einen starken Schutzzauber springt."

Er hörte ein Grunzen von der Tür zum Schlafzimmer kommen und überprüfte ein zweites Blatt. "Ich habe auch eine zerfallende Matrix hinzugefügt. Es wird den Runenstein zerstören, wenn es leider zu viel Rückstoß gibt, dies sollte Blutungen verhindern." Er drehte den Türknauf und stieß die Tür auf. "Willst du Amelia kontaktieren oder ..." Harry unterbrach sich abrupt, als ein weibliches Quietschen seine Augen von den Papieren wegzog.

Auf der Couch vor ihm lagen Shiva und Lily. Beide sehr verschwitzt, sehr nackt und sehr ineinander verstrickt. Harry´s Mund klappte auf und die Papiere die er hielt, fielen herunter. Er gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, das sicher kein erschrockener Schrei war. Es war eine männliche Äußerung der Überraschung.

"Entschuldigung! Ich komme später wieder!" Er hatte die Tür geschlossen, bevor er ganz genau gesehen hatte, wer in Shiva´s Armen gewesen war. Auf halbem Weg durch das Büro, holte ihn die Information ein, wer dort in Shiva´s Armen lag und ließ ihn stolpernd zu Boden fallen, während er versuchte, die Vorstellung von dem nackten Körper seiner Mütter aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen.

"Harry! Klopfe das nächste Mal, Kid!" Shiva schrie hinter der neu geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür. "Ich bin hier ein bisschen beschäftigt!"

Harry stöhnte und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen. "Ich habe geklopft! Und ich habe auch geredet! Schließe dein Schlafzimmer ab!"

"Harry? Uh, vielleicht sollten wir reden, Liebling ..." drang Lily´s Stimme durch die Tür. Harry konnte praktisch die Röte der Verlegenheit in ihrer Stimme hören. Es passte perfekt zu seinem eigenen tomatenroten Gesicht.

"Vielleicht später! Viel Spaß! Ich geh jetzt, tschüss!" Harry wartete nicht darauf, dass einer von ihnen noch etwas sagte. Er stand auf und rannte praktisch aus dem Raum. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht, bis er das Erdgeschoss erreichte. "Verdammte Hölle. Jetzt hast du zwei Mütter. Tonks Ich werde dich töten. Du hast das wahrscheinlich arrangiert ", murmelte er. "Merlin, war das peinlich ..." Harry schauderte erneut. Er hatte keine Probleme damit, dass Lily und Shiva zusammenkamen. Es war ... ziemlich seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass eine Mutter eine Blutsverwandte war und eine Mutter seine Adoptivmutter war. Auch komisch, wenn man aufgehört hat zu denken, dass die eine 22 statt 35 war und die andere 23 war und bald 24 wurde.

Was auch immer. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte. Nein, Lily und Shiva können miteinander ausgehen. Das war in Ordnung. Er musste einfach nicht sehen, dass seine Eltern Sex hatten. Das war falsch. Es wäre auch falsch gewesen, wenn sie tatsächlich viel älter gewesen wären als er, wie die meisten Eltern und Kinder. Dass sie beide durch eine amüsante Laune des Schicksals - tatsächlich ziemlich nahe an sein Alter waren, machte es noch peinlicher.

Er bemühte sich, mit ein wenig Handarbeit die Szene aus seinem Kopf zu wischen, änderte den Kurs und steuerte auf die Gewächshäuser zu. Es war früher Nachmittag, also hatte er wahrscheinlich den größten Teil der Gegend für sich allein. Er könnte den praktischen Teil der Kräuterkunde Hausaufgaben früh beenden.

Das war im Prinzip eine großartige Idee. Leider war es für Harry in der Praxis eine schlechte Idee. Er war gerade in das Gewächshaus gegangen und griff nach den Handschuhen, als er hörte, wie etwas gegen die Rückseite des Gewächshauses fiel. Stirnrunzelnd bewegte sich Harry durch die überhängenden Pflanzen zum Lärm. "Sonst noch jemand hier?" Ein fernes Kichern war die einzige Antwort. Harry seufzte verärgert. Er war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, mit Leuten aus den unteren Jahren Verstecken zu spielen. "Schau, ich fange gleich an -"

Harry unterbrach sich, als er einen großen Farn beiseite schob und sich Neville gegenübersah. Ein nackter Neville. Mit Susan, ebenfalls ohne Kleidung und ausgestreckt unter ihm auf dem letzten Tisch, glücklicherweise frei von Pflanzenmaterial. "Hättest du was dagegen, Harry? Wir haben dieses Gewächshaus für eine Stunde oder so beansprucht", sagte Hannah und hob eine Augenbraue von dort, wo sie stand und ihre Arme um Neville geschlungen hatte.

Harry starrte sie nur stumm an und versuchte leise nach Worten zu suchen, während sich sein Gesicht erhitzte. Bevor er seine Fassung wiedergewinnen konnte, drehte Susan sich zu ihm um. "Wirklich, wahrscheinlich zwei Stunden. Hermine ist oben im Astronomie-Turm und macht etwas Arbeit, denke ich, wenn du deine eigene Unterhaltung suchst."

Harry schloss die Augen wegen Neville, der sich bemühte, nicht über die Kommentare der Mädchen zu lachen und größtenteils zu versagen. »Schließe die Tür ab, wenn du raus gehst, Kumpel. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich das getan habe.

"OK, tschüss." quiekte Harry praktisch, als er den Farn, den er immer noch hielt, fallen ließ und aus dem Gewächshaus rannte.

Er war im siebten Stock, als er bewusst beschloss, seine Verlegenheit im Raum der Wünsche auszuleben. Er blieb vor den Tanzenden Trollen stehen und versuchte zu entscheiden, was ihn in den nächsten Minuten am besten ablenken würde. Schließlich beschloss Harry, zu meditieren, sitzend am Feuer, zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett vorm Manor. Es hatte Wunder gewirkt, als er das während der Sommerferien mit seinen Partnerinnen getan hatte.

Er stellte den Raum auf und ging kopfschüttelnd umher, um den Humor in diesem ganz normalen Teenager-Problem zu finden, das eine äußerst erfrischende Abwechslung von den üblichen lebensbedrohlichen sein sollte. Dieser Versuch wurde aus seinem Kopf gerissen, als er wieder in die Mitte einer intimen Szene trat.

Fleur und Tonks wanden sich in der Mitte der Zimmerversion seines Bettes aneinander, wobei ihre Hände zwischen den Beinen lagen und beide schwer atmeten. Harry´s Mund fiel wieder auf als er starrte. Beide Mädchen erstarrten vor Überraschung, als die Tür klickte, bevor ihre Augen Harry fanden und die Spannung in ihren Schultern nachließ. Sie wandten sich einander zu und lachten. "Nun", sagte Tonks völlig amüsiert, "wir dachten es wäre sicherer hierher zu kommen, um die Möglichkeit zu vermeiden, dass Remus oder Shacklebolt versehentlich herein platzen. Wir dachten nicht einmal mal an dich oder Mine, die die Tür öffnen könnten. Hallo , Wonder Boy! Kommst du zu uns? "

Fleur grinste ihn lüstern an. "Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich mich später am Abend mit dir treffen werde, aber ich bin froh, dass du dich dafür entschieden hast, früher hierher zu kommen."

Harry stöhnte und wischte sich eine Hand über sein Gesicht. "Warum passiert mir das immer wieder?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als er das falsche Medaillon in seinen Händen drehte. "Warum siehst du so vertraut aus? Was vermisse ich?" Er ließ das blöde Ding auf den Tisch fallen und knallte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. "Vielleicht sollte ich Kreacher anrufen und ihn fragen. Er ist schon lange genug da, dass er sicher genug alten Schmuck gesehen hat, um mich in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Ich weiß, dass ich das schon mal gesehen habe! Ich weiß, dass mir etwas an diesem Ganzen fehlt Merlins Quatsch! Warum mussten Remus und Lily alle Gehirne in der Gruppe haben? "

"Sirius? Redest du wieder mit dir selbst?" Fragte Amelia mit einer amüsierten hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als sie in sein Zimmer trat. "Du solltest die Verrückten in Askaban gelassen haben, Schatz."

Sirius verdrehte seine Augen und funkelte sie an. "Haha, sehr witzig, Amelia. Danke, dass du hier vorbeikommst, ich kann deine Fähigkeiten wirklich gebrauchen."

Amelia kicherte und zog neben ihm einen Stuhl zu sich und strich mit einer Hand sanft durch sein Haar. "Und hier dachte ich, du hättest angerufen, weil du mich vermisst hast."

"Nun, natürlich habe ich dich vermisst, Schatz", sagte Sirius und zeigte sein charakteristisches Black Grinsen. "Ich bewundere auch einfach dieses schöne Gehirn von dir und gestehe nicht zu, dass ich ein Idiot bin, der Bäume in einem Wald etwas konsequent vermisst."

"Du warst zweimal auf der Flucht vor einem Narren gegen den gesunden Menschenverstand, und das lässt dich nie los, was?"

"Mindestens dreimal. Pettigrew gilt als zwei und drei. Im Nachhinein sollte ich wirklich zählen, wie ich mit einem verwandelten Werwolf als Nummer eins für die Botengänge des Narren herum gelaufen bin", sagte er mit einer Grimasse.

Amelia blinzelte überrascht, zog sich zurück und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Sirius Black gemacht?"

Er stöhnte und schlug mit der Hand über sein Herz. "Ich kann manchmal reif sein, Amelia. Die fortwährenden Todesfälle dieser Kinder, die nichts mit ihren eigenen Handlungen zu tun haben, zwingen mich dazu, einige meiner eigenen Lebensentscheidungen zu überdenken. Es ... rückt die Rumtreiber nicht wirklich in ein Licht wie ich es vorziehen würde ... "

"Oh bitte, jenseits der Animagus- Sache waren deine Handlungen harmlos. Streiche und Erkunden ist nicht gegen das Gesetz, Sirius."

"Wir waren Mobber. Ich glaube wirklich, dass ich endlich verstehe, warum Snape mich so sehr hasst. Ich kann ihm nicht einmal die Schuld geben. Ich würde mich auch hassen."

Amelia runzelte die Stirn. "Sirius, sei ehrlich zu mir, was zur Hölle geht hier vor? Du bist nie so Vernünftig."

Er wedelte mit der Hand über das Medaillon auf dem Schreibtisch. "Das. Seit wir vor Stunden von dieser verdammten Höhle zurückgekommen sind, bin ich alles durchgegangen. Ich übersehe etwas, Amelia. Es frisst mich auf und macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich weiß nicht mal was es ist. Ich drehe das so sehr um, aber ich weiß, dass mir etwas Wichtiges fehlt!"

"Ich habe das gleiche Gefühl bei Ermittlungen manchmal. Es ist eines der frustrierendsten Dinge, ein Auror zu sein. Deine Instinkte sagen dir, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber du wirst niemals die Rechtfertigung dafür finden, was dich davon abhielt, bis es zu spät ist. Lass uns einen Blick darauf werfen und sehen, ob ich helfen kann." Sie nahm das Medaillon und drehte es mehrmals um, bevor sie es aufklappte und das Innere inspizierte. "Gab es etwas Seltsames an der Höhle selbst oder am Ort?"

"Nein. Es war eine Höhle. Ich bin 74 mit James Höhlen erforschen gegangen, aber das sah nicht so aus wie diese Höhle."

Amelia nickte und legte sanft das Medaillon nieder, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Sirius zu richten. "Was ist mit den Verzauberungen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts Besonderes außer dem Eingang in der Höhle. Black Familienmagie hat einen unverwechselbaren _**"Geschmack"**_ und ich kenne diesen Zauberspruch. Mum liebte diesen. Sie legte das verdammte Ding auf die Schränke, wenn sie sichergehen wollte, dass wir die Kekse nicht essen sollten. "

"Ist es möglich, dass deine Mutter Voldemort beim Bau der Verteidigung geholfen hat?"

"Auf keinen Fall", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. "Sie hat seine Ideale zu 100 Prozent unterstützt, aber sie würde niemals darauf warten, ihm aktiv zu helfen. Mein Bruder hätte ihm vielleicht von dem Spruch erzählt, aber es hätte genauso gut Bellatrix sein können, da ich weiß, dass sie auch Spaß daran hat."

Amelia nickte wieder und verzog ihren Mund zu einem kontemplativen Ausdruck. "Gehen wir weiter. Wie wäre es mit den Inferi?"

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. "Nee. Hatte niemals Probleme mit ihnen, Bin ihnen nie außerhalb des Auroren Trainings begegnet."

"Und was ist mit dem Zaubertrank?"

"Nichts. Ich war nie gut mit Zaubertränken, also ist das nicht überraschend."

"Du bist auch schon ein bisschen daran gewöhnt zu kämpfen, das ist es", sagte Amelia leise. "Alles worüber du nachgedacht hast, war seltsam."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, Kreacher erstarrte für eine Minute dort, als er zum ersten Mal auftauchte und er war danach ziemlich vehement, als er uns da heraus holte. Er schien wirklich die Inferi zu hassen. Ist das ein Hauselfen-Ding?"

"Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte Amelia langsam. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie kritzelte eine Notiz. "Wir werden ihn rufen und fragen, sobald wir fertig sind mit dem Rest. Lass uns eine vollständige Liste anfertigen, bevor wir die einzelnen Ziele verfolgen."

Sirius nickte nachdrücklich. "Hört sich gut an."

"Das Medaillon selbst als nächstes. Du sagst, es kommt dir bekannt vor?"

"Ich weiß, dass ich es gesehen habe. Es war vor Askaban, so weit bin ich mir sicher, Amelia. Ich dachte ursprünglich, dass es auf einer der Partys gewesen sein könnte, zu denen mich Mum und Dad als Teenager geschleppt haben, aber jetzt ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Erkennst du es? " Er bat darum, es erneut zu halten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Leider nein. Das ist kein Design, das ich persönlich kenne. Ich habe einen Antiquitätenhändlerfreund, den wir am Morgen fragen könnten. Wenn es ein Relikt oder ein Erbstück ist, hat er eine gute Chance, es zu erkennen."

"Okay, das ist besser als nichts. Willst du die Notiz darin lesen?"

"Ja bitte." Sie nahm ihr Monokel heraus und überflog das Papier, das er ihr reichte. Ihr Gesicht verlor einige Farbschattierungen, als sie vorsichtig das Blatt zurückgab und ihr Monokel entfernte. "Sirius, wie hast du gesagt, war der zweite Vorname deines Bruders?"

"Arcturus", sagte Sirius und zuckte achselzuckend. "Warum? Was hat Regulus damit zu tun?"

Amelia öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn für einen Moment still. Sie rieb ihre Schläfen. "Er ist 1979 verschwunden, oder?"

"Er bekam kalte Füße oder etwas, nachdem er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Die Realität der Vergewaltigung und Ermordung passte offensichtlich nicht zu seiner Fantasie. Nach dem, was Bellatrix in Askaban sagte, ließ Voldemort ihn töten." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. "Keiner von meiner Familie wollte jemals ihre Hände schmutzig machen. Wenn du zum Bösen wirst, sei wenigstens verdammt entschlossen, damit ich dich richtig hassen kann!"

Amelias Gesicht wurde weißer, bis sie einem Blatt Papier ähnelte. "Bei Merlin´s Bart ... Sirius, denk darüber nach: Black Familienmagie an der Tür, Regulus verschwindet irgendwo um die Zeit, in der das wahrscheinlich versteckt wurde, ein fürchterlich vertrautes Medaillon, Kreacher hat eine schlechte Reaktion auf die Höhle, R.A.B ... _**Regulus Arcturus Black**_."

Sirius Mund öffnete sich und er drehte sich um und starrte auf das Schmuckstück. Er streckte langsam die Hand aus und hob es auf. "Erbstücke, sagtest du ... Mum hatte ein altes Medaillon, das sie weggesperrt hatte, das ein paar Generationen alt war. Ich erinnere mich, dass es ein großes Juwel auf der Vorderseite hatte ... so eins ... **KREACHER**!"

"Der Meister ruft nach Kreacher?" jammerte der alte Elf, als er neben Sirius in das Büro trat.

"Kreacher, ich möchte, dass du mir erzählst, was vorhin passiert ist. Als du zu uns gekommen bist. Kreacher? Kreacher!" Sirius 'Augen verengten sich, als der Elf still blieb und ihn einfach anstarrte. Er wollte den alten Elfen anschreien, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass Kreacher nicht ihn anstarrte. Kreacher starrte auf das Medaillon.

"Meister Regulus´ Medaillon ..." murmelte Kreacher ehrfürchtig. Dann brach er in Tränen aus und schlang seine Arme um Sirius 'Beine, und hielt sie in einen Todesgriff. "Der Meister hat Meister Regulus ' Medaillon geborgen! Der Meister ist zu loben! Der Meister ist nicht länger untauglich! Der Meister ehrt seine Familie!"

Sirius konnte dem alten Elfen nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Er wandte sich an Amelia um Hilfe, die nur verwirrt zucken konnte. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich zu Kreacher um und zog den kleinen Kerl sanft von seinen Beinen. "Kreacher, kannst du mir sagen, was früher in der Höhle passiert ist? Weißt du etwas über dieses Medaillon? Über Regulus? Was ist mit meinem Bruder passiert?"

Kreacher brach erneut in Tränen aus. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis die beiden Zauberer ihn beruhigen konnten, um die traurige Geschichte von Regulus Arcturus Black zu hören. Schließlich erklärte Kreacher, wie er dazu benutzt worden war, die Verteidigungsanlagen rund um den Horcrux zu testen und wie Voldemort ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte, ohne zu wissen, dass der Elf aufgrund der früheren Befehle von Regulus entkommen konnte. Er sprach davon, wie Regulus gestorben war, nachdem der treue Elf von Voldemort zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurde. Er sprach von Regulus 'Forschung und Entdeckung des Horkrux. Er sprach von Regulus 'Versuch, diesen zu bergen, was mit dem Tod des Mannes endete. Er sprach von Regulus 'letztem Befehl, den eigentlichen Horkrux zu zerstören. Ein Befehl, den er zu seiner ewigen Schande unvollständig blieb. Er sprach davon, dass er beinahe gezwungen gewesen wäre, den Horcrux zu verwerfen, bevor er fortfahren konnte, seine Mission zu erfüllen, aber wie Misses Respektlos Sirius davon überzeugt hatte, dass Kreacher den verfluchten Gegenstand weiterhin halten durfte.

Kreacher beendete seine Geschichte und brach erneut in Tränen aus und lobte "Misses Respektlos und Meister Unbeliebt". Endlich konnte Sirius seine Stimme wiederverwenden. "Kreacher", fragte er leise. "Wenn du mir diesen Horkrux bringst, Werden mein Patensohn, und ich ihn für dich zerstören. Ich schwöre dir das. Wir werden dir helfen, den letzten Befehl meines Bruders zu erledigen. Du kannst dieses Medaillon als Gegenleistung behalten."

Kreacher´s Schreie hörten auf und er starrte den Mann an. Mit leuchtenden Augen verschwand Kreacher ohne ein weiteres Wort. Amelia griff nach Sirius 'Hand und drückte sie fest. "Wir haben ihn gefunden."

"Wir haben ihn gefunden", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen, das sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften teilte.


	42. DA Inspiration and Exorcisms

**DA Inspiration and Exorcisms**

"Hey, Hermine! Hermine, warte mal!" rief Sirius den Korridor hinunter, als er die Brünette kurz vor der Ecke entdeckte. Er und Amelia rannten auf sie zu und blieben hinter ihr stehen. "Das war Glück. Hast du Harry gesehen? Wir haben einen - ow! Amelia, das tat weh!"

"Nicht hier draußen, Idiot", sagte Amelia stöhnend und rieb sich die Stirn. "Hermine, wenn du so nett sein würdest, uns zu deinem Freund zu bringen, wir haben etwas sehr Wichtiges, und müssen sofort zu ihm."

Hermine runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, was die Erwachsenen zu sagen versuchten. Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens schossen ihre Augenbrauen hoch, ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen "Oh". Ihr Gesicht nahm kaum lange genug diesen Gesichtszug an, um sich zu einem breiten Grinsen auszubreiten, sie öffnete ihren Rucksack und zog ihre Karte heraus. _"Ich verspreche, niemals ein Buch zu missachten. Finde das Thema: Harry Potter."_ Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Sirius sich über ihre Schulter beugte und anerkennend pfiff, als die verbesserte Karte in der siebten Etage ankam und ein Raum an der Seite blinkte. "Er ist im Raum der Wünsche. Lass uns gehen. Ich werde mit Daphne reden, ihr holt Shiva und Lily."

Amelia kicherte; Hermine vermutete, dass es an dem Weg lag, den sie übernommen hatte, und begann, die Gänge hinunterzugehen, ohne überhaupt darauf zu warten, dass sie ihm folgten. "Ich werde Tonks kontaktieren und sie ebenfalls informieren", sagte die ältere Frau.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry ist schon bei ihr und Fleur", sagte Hermine und winkte die Sorge ab. "Komm schon, **kontaktiere** **Daphne**. Daphne, wir brauchen dich sofort im Zimmer. Du kannst gerne in den Raum kommen, wenn du da sein willst."

"Was? Hermine, mach langsam. Was ist los?" Antwortete Daphne´s verwirrte Stimme.

Hermine zog eine Grimasse und atmete langsam aus. "Ich entschuldige mich. Wir haben einige Fortschritte bei der Schnitzeljagd gemacht und wollen unseren Partnern die Ergebnisse präsentieren."

Ein lautes Keuchen kam über die Leitung, gepaart mit einem gemurmelten Fluch. "Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sind Tracey und Luna ebenfalls eingeladen?"

"Wenn sie bei dir sind, dann ja, aber sonst nicht. Ich will das nicht länger als unbedingt nötig aufschieben. Wenn du Neville, Susan oder Hannah siehst, kannst du sie auch gerne mitnehmen."

"Diese drei sind ... _beschäftigt_ ", sagt Daphne, dies ließ Hermine amüsiert schnauben. "Ich werde es sie aber wissen lassen und sehen, ob sie dort aufstehen können, bevor du anfängst Feuer zu machen, und wir warten müssen. Tracey und Luna sind bei mir. Welche Konfiguration für den Raum?"

Hermine hielt inne und tippte mit ihren Fingern auf ihre Seite, bevor sie seufzte. "Wahrscheinlich das Schlafzimmer des Herrenhauses. Er ist bei Fleur und Tonks."

Daphne lachte. "Was auch immer, sag ihm, dass er mich das nächste Mal einladen soll, oder?"

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. "Sie haben mich auch nicht eingeladen, Daphne, aber ich werde es erwähnen. **Auflegen**." Sie blickte über ihre Schulter auf zwei Augenpaare, die sie anstarrten. Amelia leicht schockiert, Sirius kämpfte ganz offensichtlich darum, sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken. Sie funkelte sie an. "Wir sind Teenager, in einem Internat, mit sehr wenig Aufsicht, und zwei unserer Partnerinnen sind außergewöhnlich Sexy. Wir werden Sex haben. Kommt darüber hinweg und lasst uns einen verdammten Seelensplitter töten, bevor er versucht, wieder meinen Freund zu übernehmen."

Sirius verlor seinen Kampf und gab ihr eine übertriebene Verbeugung. "Zeigt uns den Weg, Herrin. Ich sehe, warum Harry dich so sehr mag!"

"Bist du mit Shiva und Lily in Kontakt gekommen?" Hermine fragte den Großteil seiner Aussage ignorierend, als sie weitergingen.

"Sie sind auf dem Weg."

Hermine nickte zustimmend, als sie vor den Tanzenden Trollen anhielt. "Wartet hier einen Moment bitte. Wenn sie _**'beschäftigt'**_ sind, bezweifle ich, dass einer von ihnen äußerst erfreut sein würde, dass einer von euch auf sie zugeht."

Amelia seufzte und nickte. "Ja, das wäre peinlich. Komm einfach raus, um uns zu holen, wenn alle angezogen sind."

Hermine ging dreimal an dem Wandteppich vorbei und konzentrierte sich auf Harry´s Schlafzimmer und lächelte zufrieden, als die Tür sich materialisierte. Sie klopfte an die neue Tür, um ihnen eine kleine Warnung zu geben, bevor sie hineinging. Harry lag auf dem Bett in Tonks Armen, während Fleur auf einem Arm saß und ihr anderer Arm leicht über den Rücken des Metamorphmagus strich. Hermine verschränkte die Arme, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss und beäugte die drei. "Wisst ihr, ihr drei seid nicht die Einzigen, die etwas Stressabbau gebrauchen könnten."

Fleur lächelte. "Nun, dann zieh dich aus und komm her, Mine."

"Entschuldigung, Mine", sagte Harry und winkte ihr zu. "Ich bin zu Mum gegangen … beiden … dann zu Neville und dann zu den beiden hier. Sie entschieden, dass es keinen Grund geben würde, dass ich gehen sollte, weißt du?"

Hermine rieb sich nur verzweifelt die Stirn. "Ja, nun, Daphne bittet das nächste Mal auch um eine Einladung. Zieht euch alle an. Sirius und Amelia haben einen Horkrux gefunden."

"WAS!?" Drei Stimmen erklangen gleichzeitig und brachten Hermine fast mit der Kraft ihrer Schreie zurück.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?!" Fragte Harry, sprang aus dem Bett und packte seine Hose. Fleur begann auf Französisch zu fluchen, als sie in ihren BH schlüpfte und die Laken nach ihrem Oberteil durchsuchte.

Tonks Haare wechselten durch einen Regenbogen von Farben, bevor sie sich auf Kaugummi Pink setzten, während sie ihre Lederjacke über ihr Shirt warf. "Welcher? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie uns nicht angerufen haben!"

"Ich habe keine Details. Ich weiß nur, dass sie einen gefunden haben. Es schien, als hätten sie es erst vor ein paar Minuten entdeckt haben.", sagte Hermine achselzuckend.

Tonks warf einen Blick auf Fleur, seufzte und zog ihre Stiefel aus. "Diese verdammten Bastarde haben wahrscheinlich herausgefunden, wer R.A.B ist."

"R.A.B?" Fragte Harry. "Nym, das Shirt ist verkehrt herum."

"Verdammt, ich wusste, dass es sich komisch anfühlt", murmelte sie. "R.A.B. sind die Initialen des Typen, der uns das Medaillon gestohlen hat und es durch eine Fälschung ersetzt hat."

"Oh", er hielt inne und starrte sie an. "Ich schätze, wir werden die ganze Geschichte später bekommen ..."

Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss ihren Gürtel um ihren Rock. "Wir wollten mit euch allen reden, nachdem wir hier fertig waren."

Hermine nickte den Dreien genüsslich zu, bevor sie sich zurück bewegte, um die Tür in den Raum zu öffnen. "Jeder ist angezogen, ihr könnt jetzt reinkommen." Sie winkte Sirius und Amelia hinein und wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als Shiva und Lily am Ende des Korridors angestürmt kamen. Beide waren verschwitzt und ihre Haare waren verwirrt. Lily´s Hosenbeine waren genug hochgezogen, um zwei verschiedene Arten von Socken zu zeigen. Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen angesichts ihres zerzausten Aussehens und hielt die Tür auf und murmelte: "Falscher Zeitpunkt." Shiva warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den Hermine ignorierte.

Bevor sie die Tür schließen konnte, rutschte Luna mit einem breiten Grinsen um die Ecke und Coco ritt auf ihrer Schulter. Sie hüpfte praktisch den Flur hinunter, als Daphne und Tracey etwas weniger hektisch, aber immer noch eilig folgten. Luna umarmte Hermine schnell und küsste sie auf jede Wange, bevor sie in den Raum schlüpfte. "Sie ist gut gelaunt", bemerkte Hermine zu den beiden Slytherin´s, die Luna anblinzelten.

"Wann ist Luna nicht gut gelaunt?" bemerkte Tracey amüsiert.

Wieder versuchte Hermine die Tür zu schließen und wieder musste sie mittendrin innehalten, als Neville, Susan und Hannah in Sicht kamen. "Wann habe ich mich freiwillig gemeldet, Butler zu werden?" fragte sie sich leicht verärgert und winkte die drei Neuankömmlinge herein. "Sonst noch jemand eingeladen? Nein? Gut. Harry, du bekommst das nächste Mal die Tür. Wenn wir in deinem Zimmer sind, solltest du derjenige sein, der die Tür öffnet."

Harry warf einen amüsierten Blick in ihre Richtung, bevor er sich zu Sirius umdrehte. "Mine sagt, du hast einen Horkrux gefunden?"

"Jep!" Sirius nickte nachdrücklich und lächelte Amelia an. "Amelia war diejenige, die das meiste herausfand. Für diejenigen, die nicht auf dem neusten Stand sind, wir haben heute morgen die Höhle gefunden. Das Medaillon war eine Fälschung, wurde gestohlen und vor Jahren ersetzt. Neville, die Lestrange Brüder sind tot. Beide wurden von Inferi getötet. Ich versteckte mich im See. Es war nicht hübsch und sie hörten sich an, als würden sie ziemliche Schmerzen haben, bevor sie starben. "

Susan und Hannah hielten beide leise Neville´s Hände. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Linie und seine Augen verengten sich. "Zwei sind Tod. Noch zwei sind Übrig."

"Nachdem wir zum Manor zurückgekehrt sind, haben wir die Fälschung geöffnet. Derjenige, der das Medaillon gestohlen hat, war ... mein Bruder. Regulus Arcturus Black", sagte Sirius, als seine Stimme leicht auf den Namen hüpfte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte schwer. "Regulus war immer ein Muttersöhnchen und er war ein perfekter reinblütiger Sohn. Er hatte sich mit den Todessern getroffen, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Ich dachte, er hätte den falschen Typen angepisst und wurde deshalb getötet. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Voldemort Kreacher benutzt hatte, um die Verteidigung um das Medaillon herum zu testen und als der Elf davonkam, verriet Regulus diesen Bastard. Er stahl das Medaillon und Kreacher versuchte es seitdem zu zerstören."

Amelia schickte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und drückte seinen Arm. Sirius wischte ein wenig Feuchtigkeit von einem Auge und griff in seine Tasche. Er zog ein mit Stoff umwickeltes Bündel hervor und legte es in die Mitte des Bodens. "Ich präsentiere euch das Erbe von Regulus Arcturus Black, Salazar Slytherin´s Medaillon, Tom Riddle´s Horkrux." Als er das Tuch öffnete, wurde ein reich verziertes, silbernes Medaillon enthüllt.

Hermine starrte auf die kleinen Schlangen, die fast verzückt um die Vorderseite des Schmuckstücks gewickelt waren. "Es ist ziemlich schön für etwas, das so pervers missbraucht wurde."

"Einverstanden", murmelte Daphne.

"Nun, lass uns nicht einfach hier stehen und auf das Ding schauen", sagte Fleur und starrte so intensiv auf das Stück Silber, dass man fast erwarten würde, dass es in Flammen aufging. "'´Arry, Zeit, deinen Runenstein zu testen."

"Ja." Harry nahm sein Runen-Gürtel in die Hand und nahm den Seelenkäfig in die eine Hand und betrachtete das Medaillon in der anderen Hand. "Drückt mir alle die Daumen." Alle nickten, als Harry vorwärts ging und den Runenstein auf das Medaillon legte. Er atmete tief durch und kanalisierte genug Magie, um den Stein zu aktivieren.

Hermine hielt den Atem an und wartete.

Und wartete.

Und wartete.

Nach dreißig Sekunden sah Hannah verwirrt vom Medaillon auf. "Ist es das? Soll es nicht ... etwas tun?"

"Ja, sollte es", murmelte Harry düster.

Hermine schlurfte schnell durch den Kreis um seine Hand beruhigend zu ergreifen. "Vielleicht muss das Medaillon offen sein, damit es funktioniert?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Einen Versuch ist es wert, denke ich. Hoffen wir, dass dieser hier keine Falle ist." Er nahm den Seelenkäfig vom Medaillon und flüsterte dem Schmuckstück etwas auf Parsel zu. Bevor Harry den Runenstein ersetzen konnte, platzte das Medaillon auf und schwarzer Rauch ergoss sich aus dem Ding, was jeden dazu brachte zurückzuspringen.

 _"Harry Potter. Du versuchst mich zu zerstören, ohne mich zu benutzen. Du bist ein Idiot! Du könntest mich benutzen und stärker werden als mein Original. Stärker, als dein Doppelgänger je hätte träumen können. Mit meinem Wissen und deinem Durst nach Macht und Kontrolle, könntest du zu dem werden, was ich mir bisher nur eingebildet habe. Ich würde das Land regieren. Mit meiner Hilfe würdest du die Welt regieren."_

Harry schien wie erstarrt in den schwarzen Rauch zu starren. Hermine benutzte ihren Griff an seinem Arm, um ihn zurück zu ziehen und ihn zu Fleur und Tonks zu schieben. Sie trat vor und starrte den Rauch mit Daphne an, Lily und Shiva traten neben sie. "Lass ihn in Ruhe. Dein kleiner Versuch zu Überleben wird keinen Aufschub bringen."

 _"_ _ **Hermine Granger**_ _. Du sorgst dich, dass er dich jetzt zur Seite wirft, weil er andere schönere und fähigere Partnerinnen hat. Mit meiner Hilfe könntest du sicherstellen, dass er niemals deine Seite verlassen will._ _ **Daphne Greengrass**_ _. Du findest dich unrein und unwürdig. Du bist verdorben und gefährlich. Alles was du berührst, verwelkt. Ich kann dir helfen, den Hass und die Wut zu kontrollieren. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie man es kanalisiert und benutzt, um dich stärker zu machen._ _ **Bathsheda Babbling**_ _Du hältst dich für die Außenseiterin. Die einzige, die nicht direkt involviert war, die einzige, der vernünftigerweise ohne Konsequenzen von beiden Seiten weggehen konnte. Du sorgst dich, dass sie das von dir verlangen. Dass sie es irgendwo tief ihn dir, von dir verlangen. Mit mir, wärst du zu furchteinflößend für jemanden, der dich jemals für so schwach hält. "_ _ **Lily Potter**_ _, seit einem Jahrzehnt tot. Deine Erweckung trägt direkt zur erhöhten Gefahr und Verletzlichkeit deines Sohnes bei. Du findest deine Schwäche und deinen unvollkommenen Anblick als Gefahr für alle. Sie lehnen sich an dich an und vertrauen dir Dinge an, die sie mit sonst niemanden teilen. Mit mir als deinem Lehrer könntest du furchtbarer werden als alles, was du jemals gekannt hast. Benutze mich. Benutze mich und wir können - "_

"Halt schon den Mund!" Luna schrie einen Zauberspruch durch den wirbelnden Nebel und schnitt Voldemort´s Monolog ab. "Hört auf, es reden zu lassen und schlag das blöde Medaillon mit der Rune!"

Hermine riss sich aus der Trance heraus, in die sie anscheinend gefallen war und ergriff den Runenstein, den Harry fallen gelassen hatte. Mit einem Knurren knallte sie es auf das Medaillon und aktivierte es. Ein Schimmer entzündete sich, und da war ein Schmerzensschrei. Ein Teil des schwarzen Rauchs begann sich zum Medaillon und in den Runenstein zurückzuziehen. Leider hörte der Fluss nach ein paar Sekunden anhaltenden Schreien auf und der Runenstein hörte auf zu leuchten. Der Rauch begann sich mit einem lachenden Laut neu zu formen, bevor Luna nach vorne sprang und die kleinen Türen zuknallte, wodurch der restliche Rauch sofort verschwand.

Die meisten Bewohner atmeten schwer und sackten zusammen. Daphne auf einen Stuhl auf dem Boden, ihre Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen. "Verdammte Hölle. Ich hasse diese Dinger so sehr", murmelte sie.

Harry stand vorsichtig auf und hob den weggeworfenen Runenstein auf. Sein Gesicht zuckte unmerklich, als er es anstarrte. Hermine stand vorsichtig auf und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. "Harry?" Fragte sie leise.

Er brüllte und warf den Stein gegen die Mauer, wodurch er einen großen Brocken abbrach. "Es funktioniert nicht! Es funktioniert immer noch nicht verdammt! Was ist los ?! Warum will es nicht funktionieren?!"

Shiva zog ihn in ihre Arme, bevor irgendjemand sonst eine Bewegung registrieren konnte. "Beruhige dich. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Su Li´s Tränke-Option ist scheiße, aber es ist eine Option. Nicht alles kann immer mit Runen gelöst werden. Wir werden uns damit beschäftigen, wie wir es immer tun, Kleiner. Das ist ein Rückschlag, aber es ist nicht das Ende der Welt."

Hermine sah ihren Freund mit etwas an, das der Verzweiflung nahe war. Dieser Zustand konnte nicht viel länger anhalten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Marcus Greengrass und Victoria Zabini lächelten einander über den Tisch hinweg in der Gringotts Bank an. Beide Grinsen hatten gleiche Teile von Gier, Gerissenheit und Überlegenheit an sich, beide Personen beabsichtigten zu denken, dass sie die bessere Rolle in diesem Geschäft hatten.

Normalerweise würden Magier rechtsverbindliche Verträge an einem von drei Orten unterzeichnen, geordnet in zunehmender Reihenfolge der Formalität. Der erste wäre in einem der Häuser der Parteien, was als ein Geschäft unter Freunden und Gleichgestellten angesehen wurde. Die zweite Ebene würde in einem Anwaltsbüro sein. Viele Reinblüter betrachteten ein solches Ereignis tatsächlich als eine versteckte Beleidigung; Wenn man die Gewissheit brauchte, einen Anwalt zu benötigen, um das Dokument zu prüfen und zu verifizieren, warum wurde dann kein Kobold dafür bezahlt? Jeder wusste, dass Kobolde immer die Klauseln in jedem Vertrag hinterfragten und völlig unvoreingenommen waren. Hass auf alle Zauberer und Hexen war gleichbedeutend mit einem fairen Umgang mit streitenden Parteien. Daher sollte es nicht überraschen zu erfahren, dass die Unterzeichnung eines Vertrags in der Gringotts Bank als die formellste, sozialverträglichste und narren sicherste Methode angesehen wurde, um sicherzustellen, dass ein Vertrag legal und verbindlich ist.

"So sind wir uns einig, Daphne wird mindestens einen männlichen Erben zur Verfügung stellen, um meine Linie fortzusetzen, während Blaise die Unternehmungen der Familie Greengrass kontrollieren wird, nachdem ich zurückgetreten bin", sagte Marcus.

Victoria nickte. "Darüber müssen wir nicht noch einmal nachdenken. Die Bedingungen wurden geschrieben und der Vertrag wurde geprüft. Unterschreibe das Ding schon, Marcus und hör auf zeit zu verschwenden."

Marcus hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er die Feder aufhob und seine Unterschrift mit einem Schwung auf das Dokument setzte. "Du bist dran, meine Liebste." Er reichte ihr die Feder und das Dokument und sah mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu, wie sich ihr Name seinem eigenen anschloss. Sein Vermächtnis war sicher und Daphne würde einen anständigen Ehemann haben, der wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr tun würde, als dafür zu sorgen, dass sie an ihrer Seite blieb.

Als Victoria die Feder hob, blieb das Pergament vor ihnen unberührt ruhig. "Das ist seltsam ... Wo ist der Blitz der Akzeptanz? Marcus, du hast deinen vollen Namen benutzt, oder?"

Marcus blinzelte verwirrt. Er stand auf, um nach dem Vertrag zu sehen, und runzelte die Stirn. "Natürlich habe ich das. Ich bin nicht der, der sieben verschiedene Nachnamen hat."

"Acht, einschließlich meines Mädchennamens", kommentierte Victoria beiläufig. Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf das Pergament vor ihnen. "Das ist völlig irrelevant, da ich immer sicher stelle, dass mein Name gesetzlich geändert wird, um zu meinem Ehemann zu passen. Snapfist! Untersuche das hier, Kobold, Ihr Idioten habt etwas übersehen!"

Der Kobold-Manager betrat mit höhnischen Gesichtszügen das Zimmer. Wenigstens nahm Marcus an, dass es Hohn war. Er konnte nicht erwartet werden, den Kreaturen jetzt zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, oder? Sie waren schließlich nur Kobolde. "Der Vertrag wurde geprüft und gilt als vollständig und umfassend. Wenn Sie möchten, dass wir feststellen, warum Sie ihn nicht rechtsgültig unterschreiben können, dann ist eine erneute Gebühr von jeweils beiden Parteien fällig."

Marcus starrte das gierige kleine Ding finster an. "Gut. Nimm dein Gold aus den Verliesen und sag uns, was los ist. Ich schwöre dir, dass du absichtlich dafür sorgst, dass du für einen Job zweimal bezahlt wirst."

"Miss Zabini?" Fragte der Kobold völlig Monoton.

"Mach es einfach!" Schnaubte sie.

Snapfist nickte. Er trat vor und untersuchte den Vertrag für weniger als zehn Sekunden, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Zügen ausbreitete. "Ah, ich sehe das Problem. Ja, ja, das ist ganz einfach."

"Also was ist es?" Fragte Marcus. Der Kobold spielte wirklich nur mit ihnen. Er müsste wirklich prüfen, ob er stattdessen für seine Bankgeschäfte zu den Gnomen gehen sollte.

"Dies, Zauberer, legt fest, dass Blaise Zabini der _„Ehemann"_ von Daphne Greengrass sein soll." Marcus hätte den Narren für diese Aussage des Offensichtlichen schlagen können. Victoria sah genauso genervt aus. Zum Glück fuhr der Kobold schnell fort. "Eine solche Vereinbarung wäre ziemlich schwierig zu erreichen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Daphne Greengrass bereits mit einem anderen Mann verlobt ist."

Die Kiefer beider Menschen fielen. "Was?!"

Der Kobold zog eine Kopie des Klitterer´s aus seiner Jacke und breitete sie auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen aus. Grinsend zeigte er auf einen Artikel in der Mitte der Seite.

 _ **Harry Potter verkündet die erste offizielle Verlobung** ****_

 _ **von Luna Lovegood**_

 _Anfang der Woche gab Harry Potter seine kürzliche Verlobung bekannt. Einige werden sicherlich überrascht sein zu sehen, dass die erste rechtsverbindliche Verlobung des Runen-Meisters, nicht mit einem seiner derzeitigen Partnerinnen, Hermine Granger, Nymphadora Tonks oder Fleur Delacour, zusammenhängt. Nein, Harry Potter ist jetzt verlobt mit Daphne Greengrass, Erbin von Greengrass Shipping, Greengrass Solutions, Greengrass Maintenance und Greengrass Alchemy._

 _Daphne und Harry sind seit 1992 befreundet. Beide sind zusammen gekommen, um bei der Lösung der Basilisken-Krise in Hogwarts während des Schuljahres zu helfen. Sie sind seitdem enge Freunde geblieben, Daphne war immer in seiner Nähe, als sich Konflikte um Harry entwickelten. Schüler, die beide kennen, beschreiben ihre Beziehung regelmäßig als solche:_

 _"Daphne ist wie seine rechte Hand. Immer wenn Potter es ernst meint und jemanden niederschlägt, ist Daphne direkt neben ihm." Blaise Zabini_

 _"Hermine ist wie Harry´s Anker, während Daphne wahrscheinlich eher wie sein Hammer ist. Macht das Sinn? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich diese Metapher richtig benutzt habe ..." - Parvati Patil_

 _"Sie haben schon ewig umeinander getanzt. Es ist gut, dass Harry zwei Häuser auf seinen Namen hat, denn es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn Daphne es verpasst hätte, weil sie zu lange gewartet hat, um etwas zu sagen. Sie sind süß zusammen ! " Lavender Brown_

 _Es wurde in der Vergangenheit erwähnt, dass Daphne in einer romantischen Beziehung mit Tracey Davis stand, eine Slytherin und langjähriger Freundin der Greengrass Erbin. Als Daphne, Tracey und Harry um eine Klärung ihrer aktuellen Beziehung gebeten haben, antworten sie alle mit der gleichen Antwort: "Unsere Beziehung ist kompliziert, aber ihre Besonderheiten sind unsere Angelegenheit und unseres allein. Fühlen Sie sich frei zu spekulieren, den wir werden nichts bestätigen oder abstreiten, außer dass wir uns einig sind."_

 _Harry Potter hat notorisch persönliche Informationen in der Nähe seiner Brust aufbewahrt. Die Gefahr, dass Feinde diese "Schwachstellen" erhalten, war in der Vergangenheit die Ursache. Warum wurde diese Verlobung allgemein bekannt? In seinen eigenen Worten: "Es ist leider nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, wer meine Partnerinnen sind. Es war eine Weile ein Geheimnis. Noch schlimmer, die jüngsten Ereignisse, geschahen nur, weil sich die betroffenen Personen auf mich eingelassen haben. Ich hoffe, dass mit der Ankündigung unseres neuen Status die Angriffe eingedämmt werden. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendeine meiner Beziehungen formalisiert werden muss, aber Daphne ist ein Sonderfall, aufgrund ihrer Familie. Wir redeten, um eine andere Vereinbarung zu unterbinden, und wir hielten es für notwendig, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie frei wählen konnte. Viele Menschen in unserer Welt haben vergessen, dass eine Ehe nicht durch ein Stück Papier entschieden werden sollte, es sollte durch die Entscheidung der betroffenen Personen entschieden werden. Der Vertrag zwischen Daphne und mir soll jeden daran erinnern, dass wir alle mit jemanden zusammen sein dürfen, wen wir wollen, nicht, wer für uns ausgesucht wurde."_

 _Daphne selbst fährt mit folgender Warnung fort: "Harry ist zu höflich, um es zu sagen, aber erlaube mir, unverblümt zu sein. Jeder, der sich mit mir oder meinen Schwesterfrauen auseinandersetzt, wird sich den Konsequenzen stellen müssen Die Allianz von den Häusern Potter, Black, Longbottom, Brown, Li, Patil, Greengrass, Davis, Lovegood, Bulstrode, Weasley und Bones ist eine große Macht der Potter-Familie und der Erfinder-Allianz. Und nicht zu vergessen, die Familien Delacour und die Familie Krum. Der Dunkle Lord selbst hat versucht, meine Verlobte anzugreifen und wurde dreimal mit seinem Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen weggeschickt, vier mal, wenn Sie den Vorfall als kleines Kind mit zählen. Das war nur mit der Familie Potter. Seid ruhig neidisch, wenn ihr wollt, aber ich warne euch davor, irgendetwas zu versuchen."_

Marcus beendete den Artikel und begann hysterisch zu lachen. "Das Mädchen hat mich ausmanövriert! Bei Merlin, da habe ich dir was beigebracht! Bravo, Kind, bravo."

Victoria funkelte ihn an. »Du bist ein Idiot, Marcus Greengrass. Wenn dein Kind so genial ist, dies alles hunderte Meilen entfernt in die Wege zu leiten, ohne das wir etwas davon mitbekamen oder unternehmen konnten ... Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht an meinen Sohn gebunden wird. Blaise würde sich winden, und wäre innerhalb eines Jahres Tod, nachdem er sich an das Mädchen gebunden hätte. Überprüfe deine Pläne beim nächsten Mal, bevor du versuchst, mich in sie einzubeziehen. Auf Wiedersehen Marcus. " Victoria stand auf und funkelte den lächelnden Kobold an, als sie das Büro verließ.

Marcus lehnte sich nur zurück und befingerte den Klitterer vor ihm. Er sollte wirklich schrecklich böse auf sie sein. Der Deal mit Victoria hatte in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und er musste den Kobolden eine exorbitante Gebühr zahlen, um den Vertrag überprüfen zu lassen, zweimal sogar in dieser Angelegenheit, die unglaublich war, da die frustrierende Kreatur offensichtlich die gesamte Zeit über wusste, dass der Vertrag nicht gültig sein würde. Marcus war in erster Linie jedoch ein Geschäftsmann. Er war überspielt worden. Und ... na ja, wirklich, sein Vermächtnis war immer noch gesichert, Potter war ein aufstrebender Star und selbst wenn die Verbindung zwischen dem Jungen und Daphne eine einfache Tarnung für sie war, spielte es keine Rolle, da es anscheinend legal war. Sie würde schließlich ein Kind bekommen und sein Name würde überleben.

Ja ... ja, das hätte viel schlimmer sein können.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Beim Mittagessen am Freitag sah man Lily und Shiva zusammen am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle sitzen. Sie waren beide immer noch etwas gedämpft von den Ereignissen der Nacht zuvor, obwohl Lily versuchte, jovial zu bleiben. Sie konnten nicht viel mehr tun als das, was bereits getan worden war, und sie sah keinen wirklichen Punkt, wenn sie mürrisch blieb. Sie war während des Jahres, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte, mit einem Baby und einem Abenteuerlustigen Ehemann satt geworden.

Plus, wenn sie positiv eingestellt war, gab es eine Chance, dass es sich ausbreiten könnte, und ihr Sohn könnte es auch ein bisschen aufpäppeln. Fleur und Tonks mussten wieder gehen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er die Nacht mit Hermine und Daphne verbracht hatte, während Tracey und Luna den Raum der Wünsche überzeugt hatten, auch ein zweites Bett für sie zu hinterlassen. Lily nahm sich einen Moment des Nachdenkens, um zu überlegen, wie sehr die Schüler in diesem Schloss in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnten, wenn dieser Raum allgemein bekannt würde.

Verdammt, nicht nur die Schüler ... sie konnte sich mindestens ein Dutzend Anwendungen für dieses Zimmer vorstellen ... nicht alle von ihnen waren gesund. Diese Gedanken ließen sie einen hungrigen Blick auf die Frau richten, die neben ihr saß und die sich Lily´s Blick nicht bewusst war. Gott sei Dank …

"Lily? Lily? Lilllyyy?" Filius 'amüsierte Stimme schubste sie schließlich aus ihren Träumereien und sie drehte sich zu ihm um, eine verlegene Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wangen aus.

"Ja, Filius? Hast du etwas gesagt?"

Der kleine Mann kicherte. "Nun, ich wollte fragen, wie du deine Kurse findest, aber jetzt denke ich, ich würde lieber etwas diskutieren, das ein bisschen mehr Klatsch wert ist."

"Ja wirklich?" Fragte sie, hob eine Augenbraue. Auf der anderen Seite des Halbkobolds entdeckte Lily, wie McGonagall lässig ihre Gabel hinlegte und sich heimlich vorbeugte, um besser zu lauschen.

"Ja, wirklich. Also, meine Gute", bat Filius ein Grinsen, das sein Gesicht teilte, "wie lange bist du und Bathsheda schon zusammen?"

Shiva begann an ihrem Saft neben Lily zu ersticken und Lily spürte, wie ihr eigenes Gesicht brannte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie etwas zu sagen. "Ähm, ähm, na ja, na ja, wir äh ... kleine Hilfe hier?" Endete sie und murmelte zu einem immer noch leicht hustenden Shiva.

"Oh nein", sagte Shiva und schüttelte nachdrücklich ihren Kopf. "Er hat dich gefragt. Du darfst das allein ausbaden. Ich werde genug Fragen von Aurora und Septima bekommen."

Lily starrte sie wütend an. "Eine tolle Freundin bist du." Sie wandte sich wieder an Filius und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit gestern Nachmittag sind wir zusammen. Nachrichten sind anscheinend schnell unterwegs."

"Wenn du sie so ansiehst, wie du, dann bestimmt", sagte McGonagall und verbarg ihr eigenes Grinsen. "Ich freue mich für euch beide. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Bathsheda endlich eine Freundin hat und es ist gut zu sehen, dass du weitermachst, Lily. Versuche aber, vor den Schülern angemessen zu bleiben."

Lily hob ihre Augenbrauen und gab Sirius einen erhobenen Daumen, der damit beschäftigt war, Sinistra zu unterhalten. "Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass wir einen möglichen Vortrag brauchen."

McGonagall lächelte nur weiter und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. "Ah, aber Sirius ist so leicht zu kontrollieren. Eine einfache Warnung, dass Amelia sich ärgern könnte, wenn er zu stark flirtet und ..."

"Das Problem verschwindet", lachte Lily. "Stimmt, stimmt. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva, wir werden unsere Hosen anbehalten, wenn Schüler in der Nähe sind."

Filius zuckte viel zu unschuldig, um an seine Gleichgültigkeit zu glauben. "Wenn ich euch empfehlen darf, sich an die Wände einer Besenkammer zu erinnern,verwendet bitte einen Stille-Zauber. Fast jeder erinnert sich daran, die Tür zu verriegeln, aber du wärst überrascht, wie viele es vergessen, die Wände schalldicht zu machen."

Lily stöhnte und hielt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, während Filius seinen Kampf mit der Fassade der Ruhe verlor und lauthals zu lachen begann. Shiva könnte mit einer Tomate neben ihr verwechselt werden und selbst McGonagall versteckte ihren Mund hinter ihrer Hand, die Schultern zitterten. Lily warf einen Blick auf die Schüler und entdeckte, dass Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog und den Kopf schüttelte. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen, um Details zu hören, aber es war sicher nicht schwer, das Thema zu erkennen, wenn man die grundlegende Situation kannte.

Nun, zumindest einige Leute wurden aus ihrer Verlegenheit belustigt.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Sirius sah seine Schüler im fünften Jahr mit gemischter Frustration und Stolz an. Die Frustration war größtenteils auf die ziemlich schreckliche Geschichte der Lehrer für den Verteidigungs-Kurs zurückzuführen. Er hatte ursprünglich gedacht, dass Remus und Harry übertrieben hatten, wie schlecht die vorherige Anweisung gewesen war. Jetzt war er derjenige, der sie alle bewertete ... ja, es war so schlimm. Er hatte sogar eine zusätzliche Klasse pro Woche für die Fünftklässer und Siebtklässler eingerichtet, um sicherzustellen, dass sie wenigstens versuchen konnten, sich auf die Z.A.G.s und U.T.Z.s. vorzubereiten. In kaum zwei Wochen hatten sie bereits große Fortschritte gemacht, was äußerst beeindruckend war und die Quelle seines momentanen Stolzes war.

"Also, wie denkt ihr über die Vertretung? Es war Auroren-Azubi Savage, oder?" Fragte Sirius.

Daphne nickte und ihr deutlich amüsiertes, räuberisches Lächeln entging nicht seiner Aufmerksamkeit. "Nun, Professor Black, er stellte sich selbst als _ **"Auror"**_ vor und nicht als _**"Auroren-Azubi"**_. Seine grundlegende Taktik-Lektion war akzeptabel, obwohl er bei der Theorie ein wenig ins Detail zu gehen schien."

"Nun, das ist ein bisschen besser, als ich es mir erhofft habe. Savage ist vielleicht ein wenig rau, aber er ist der Beste, den die Auroren im Moment hinter mir haben können. Niemand kann mich doch schlagen", sagte er mit einer dramatischen Pose.

Harry hustete laut aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes. Sein Husten klang verdächtig nach **"Lockhart"**. Sirius verzog das Gesicht und ließ schnell seine Haltung fallen. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich abwesend war. Es wird wahrscheinlich das ganze Jahr über mehr passieren, denn es gibt Missionen, an denen ich teilnehmen muss. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um sicherzustellen, dass es sich um begrenzte Veranstaltungen handelt. Für die Tage, in denen ich weg bin, habe ich eine ordentliche Vertretung. Jetzt ist mir klar, dass der Großteil eures bisherigen Lehrplans etwas spärlich war. Ich werde leicht vorspringen und versuchen, euch alle an einem stillen Zaubern arbeiten zu lassen. Zusätzlich zu dem grundlegenden Duell-Zaubern sollte Savage euch einen Tarnzauber zeigen, den ihr bisher nicht kanntet. Lasst uns zuerst üben."

Die Klasse verlief überraschend glatt. Viele der Schüler hatten Probleme, den Zauber wirken zu lassen und nur Daphne, Harry und Hermine schafften es, ihn still zu werfen. Nicht dass das allzu überraschend war. Harry konnte wahrscheinlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt diese Klasse unterrichten, Daphne war fast so gut und wuchs mit den meisten dieser Zauber auf, bevor sie überhaupt das Haus verlassen hatte und Hermine war eine wandelnde Enzyklopädie, die mit den beiden vorherigen zusammenhing, ganz zu schweigen von dem Zusatz, eine Ex-Aurorin als Partnerin zu haben.

Gegen Ende der Stunde bemerkte Sirius, wie Harry um die Leute in seiner Nähe herumging und jedem half, seinen Schockzauber still wirken zu lassen. Sirius 'Brust schwoll vor Stolz an, als der junge Mann seine Melancholie vom vorherigen Abend abschüttelte und seinen Freunden half. Harry lächelte strahlend, als Neville die vierte Person war, die ohne Probleme den Schockzauber still hinbekam. Susan folgte bald darauf. Die größte Überraschung kam, als Harry zu Lavender ging und kaum drei Minuten später zauberte das Mädchen auch jedes Mal ihren Zauber perfekt und still. Ihre stillen Zauber war ein bisschen schwach, aber ... nun, es war verdammt beeindruckend.

Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, das nächste Mal eine Vertretung zu bekommen und einfach den Welpen bitten zu lehren, während er weg war ... Etwas worüber er nachdenken sollte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry Potter warf sich an diesem Abend in seinem Bett im Gryffindor Tower herum. Seine Narbe schmerzte und seine Hände verkrampften sich. Mit einem wortlosen Schmerzensschrei öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah auf ein ganz anderes Gesicht als der mit Vorhängen versehene Turm.

Voldemort schrie wütend, als er seinen Zauberstab auf den unglücklichen neuen Rekruten unter ihm hielt. Der Mann schrie in Agonie unter Voldemort´s Cruciatus Fluch. Er hatte das Pech gehabt, in der Nähe zu sein, als das Ritual fehlschlug. Voldemort hatte jemanden gebraucht um sich abzureagieren und der Rekrut war leichter als rauszugehen, und einen zufälligen Muggel oder Blutverräter zu finden, um ihn zu foltern.

Der Horkrux würde nicht funktionieren. Er konnte keinen neuen machen. Entweder hatte das unvollständige Ritual mit Potter seine Seele dauerhaft gezeichnet und seine Fähigkeit beschädigt, sie weiter zu zerreißen, oder er konnte nicht mehr als sieben Horcruxe erschaffen. Was auch immer die Ursache war, es war egal. Er konnte seine Unsterblichkeit nicht weiter schützen. Erneut den Todesser verfluchend, richtete Voldemort seinen Blick auf Theodore Nott. Der Junge lag leblos am Fuß von Voldemorts Thron, und bewegte sich nicht mehr. So eine erbärmliche Verschwendung. Nott war einigermaßen intelligent gewesen. Voldemort wollte Draco Malfoy unbedingt für den Horkrux-Mord einsetzen, doch die Agenten der Greengrass-Hündin hatten sich mit dem kleinen Narren davongemacht, und er war gezwungen worden, ein bequemeres Ziel zu verwenden.

Es war kein so großer Verlust, wie es hätte sein sollen. Wenn Nott nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Dummheit vorherzusehen, Draco ohne Anhänger zu folgen, die sich selbst gegenüber loyal waren, anstatt dem Malfoy ... nun, er verdiente sein Schicksal in diesem Fall. Außerdem war es nicht so, als würde sich irgendjemand über den Verlust des Teenagers beschweren.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberspruch vom Rekruten und ging zurück zum Thron. Wenn er nur die Alarmzauber auf die anderen richten könnte, wie er es mit dem Ring und dem Medaillon getan hat, würden seine Sorgen gelindert werden. Diese waren leicht zu platzieren. Potter´s Kompetenz und seine Verbündeten hatten bewiesen, dass die kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme nach dem Friedhofs Vorfall gut begründet war. Meist gut fundiert. Bella´s Team war nach den Warnungen nicht schnell genug abgereist, um einen der Jäger zu fangen. Aber ... er wusste, welche Horkruxe sie zumindest gefunden hatten.

Er konnte Bella nicht weiter beschützen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Keiner seiner Leute konnte sich ihr mehr nähern, aber auch sonst niemand. Sie war sicher. Bis er das Land übernommen hat, muss er das einfach akzeptieren.

Vielleicht sollte er seine Anhänger rufen, um zu sehen, ob seine Anhänger in Hogwarts noch Kinder hatten. Das meiste des primären Personals war bereits dank Draco´s schlecht bereiteter Dummheit aus dem Gebäude geworfen worden. Es gab ein oder zwei ältere Schüler, die eine Mission annehmen würden. Allerdings ... er traute ihnen oder ihren Eltern nicht, und einen ältereren Schüler zu ermorden würde nur dazu dienen, auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, was er nicht brauchte, um still zu bleiben. Nein, Hogwarts war momentan keine Option. Es war so sicher wie es war. Niemand würde es finden können. Ein einzelner Baum in einem Wald war kein gutes Versteck gewesen.

Potters Jäger waren ein Problem. Sie waren viel zu kompetent. Vielleicht könnte eine größere Anstrengung erforderlich sein, um mit ihnen fertig zu werden.

Voldemort rieb seinen Ring und ließ die beruhigenden Gefühle über sich ergehen. Er war der Dunkle Lord Voldemort und er würde für immer leben.

Der Rekrut stöhnte und seine Beine zitterten und scharrten auf dem Boden. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Mann. Er konnte noch ein paar Minuten warten, bevor er sich entschied, was er mit dem Jäger machen sollte.

Harry riss sich zurück zum Turm und setzte sich zitternd vor Schweiß auf sein Gesicht. Seine Narbe schmerzte und seine mentalen Abwehrkräfte lagen in Trümmern. Aber es war es wert, sich nicht früher aus dem Alptraum zu zwingen. Er würde Voldemort diese Tür niemals absichtlich öffnen lassen, aber ... wenn Riddle es zufällig selbst tun würde ... nun ... Harry würde es benutzen. Dieser Seelensplitter sollte benutzt werden, wenn er ihn nicht aus seinem Kopf herausholen konnte. "Bellatrix hat einen versteckt, wo niemand heran kam und es gibt einen irgendwo in Hogwarts ... jetzt haben wir einen Ort, an dem wir wieder suchen können."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Was? Wer ist los? " Murmelte Tonks und blinzelte durch den dunklen Raum auf der Suche nach der Stimme, die sie geweckt hatte.

"Wow, Nym, du bist definitiv kein Morgenmensch", kommentierte Harry amüsiert.

Tonks blinzelte wieder und langte langsam an ihr Ohr. "Harry? Warum bist du klein und in meinem Ohr? Ich sollte dich halten oder dich sehen können, wenn du so nahe bist, aber ... oh ... vergiss es."

"Jetzt wach?" fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um etwas zu klären, bevor sie auf die Uhr auf dem Tisch schaute. "Was machst du um 2 Uhr morgens, Wonder Boy? Das ist eine unchristliche Stunde um aufzustehen."

Sie hörte ihn über die Leitung seufzen, bevor er murmelte. Hör zu, Nym, es tut mir leid, dich aufzuwecken und alles, aber ich wollte es euch sagen, bevor ich es vergessen habe. Nicht, dass ich es vergessen würde, aber ... besser auf Nummer sicher gehen, ja? "

"Sicher. Was ist los?" Sie erwog, Fleur zu wecken, entschied aber, dass sie abwarten würde, ob es sich um einen Notfall oder um eine weitere Runen-Entdeckung in der Nacht handelte.

"Voldemort gab deiner wahnsinnigen Tante einen Horkrux, damit sie ihn beschützen konnte. So wie mit Malfoy und dem Tagebuch, denke ich. Außer sie war schlau, weil er denkt, dass weder wir noch sie dorthin gelangen können. Ein weiterer Horkrux ist in Hogwarts versteckt, unter „Dingen" versteckt, die ihn tarnen. Er trägt den Ring, der sowohl gut als auch schlecht ist, da wir ihm den Finger abschneiden müssen, bevor wir ihn töten, aber zumindest müssen wir nicht suchen. Er versteckt es woanders. Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz sicher über Nagini, aber ich bin fast sicher, dass die Schlange der letzte ist. "

Tonks brauchte eine Sekunde, um ihr Gehirn dazu zu bringen, ihre Ohren einzuholen, und als sie es tat, schoss sie gerade hoch. "Harry", fragte sie sehr langsam und mit einer absoluten Ruhe, die sie nicht fühlte, "woher weißt du das alles?"

"Ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe geträumt." Harry versuchte offensichtlich nonchalant zu werden, aber Tonks war lange genug seine Freundin und seine Geliebte, dass sie die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören konnte. " Das Arschloch hat versucht einen neuen Horkrux zu machen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Er war stinksauer. Dieser Unglückliche Idiot wusste nicht, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte und mich hineinließ. Ich versuchte nicht, mich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen für ein paar Minuten, da er über die Horkruxe nachgedacht hat. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dieses verdammte Ding aus meinem Kopf holen, bevor er merkt, dass ich es weiß."

Tonks schluckte und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Atem ruhig war, bevor sie wieder sprach. "Harry, danke für die Information. Ich werde es verbreiten. Aber, und ich kann es nicht genug betonen, du solltest wirklich nicht in den Kopf eines geistesgestörten Dunklen Lords eintauchen. Wir werden das benutzen, um den Rest zu finden, Wonder Boy, aber das kannst du nicht wieder tun. Wenn er dich zurückdrängt ... "

"Ich weiß", sagte Harry müde. "Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um meine Mauern wieder aufzubauen, bevor ich dich erwischt habe. Ich habe nicht versucht, in sein Gehirn einzudringen, Nym. Ich habe es nur benutzt, als er mich hineingezogen hat. So oder so wird es nicht viel länger ein Problem sein, Su´s Mutter fängt an, ihren Trank zu brauen, damit ich in ein paar Tagen entweder frei von Horcrux oder tot bin. Es tut mir leid, dich aufgeweckt zu haben, Nym. Bis bald, ja? Ich muss schlafen. "

"Klar, Harry. Versuche diesmal lieber von uns zu träumen als von dem Monster, okay? Gute Nacht, Liebster", sagte sie und kämpfte einen Kloß im Hals herunter. Sobald er aufgelegt hatte, rollte Tonks herum und schüttelte Fleur wach. Die Veela öffnete ein verschlafenes Auge und starrte sie verwirrt an. "Harry hat angerufen. Voldemort hat versucht einen neuen Horkrux zu machen und es hat nicht funktioniert. Harry hat die Ergebnisse gesehen und herausgefunden wo die letzten sind. Er ist okay. Ein bisschen deprimiert, aber okay."

Fleur öffnete und schloss ihren Mund mehrmals, bevor sie seufzte. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wischte eine Träne von Tonks 'Wange, von der sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie da war. »Leg dich hin, Nym. Wir können nichts tun, um es ihm heute Abend leichter zu machen, und wir können nicht nach anderen suchen, wie wir gerade sind. Schlaf, meine Liebste. Wir werden uns damit im Lichte des neuen Tages beschäftigen."

Tonks nickte und legte sich wieder hin. Sie veränderte ihre Form genug, dass sie kleiner als Fleur war und ließ die Blondine ihre Arme in einer starken Umarmung um ihre Arme legen. Erst dann fing sie an zu zittern und ließ sich weinend in den Schlaf gleiten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry stand vor seiner Gruppe von Freunden und wartete darauf, dass der Übungsraum sich füllte. Daphne´s Club war kurz davor, sein Treffen zu beginnen und er war eingezogen worden, um den Massen etwas beizubringen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er trotz des Traumes von Voldemort tatsächlich die Nacht zuvor Schlaf bekommen. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass er gut geschlafen hatte, aber in einer dieser Nächte war es besser als sonst.

Er ließ Shiva und Lily von seinen Entdeckungen wissen, sobald er aufwachte, bevor sie zu diesem Treffen in den Klassenraum gegangen waren. Er würde nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er optimistisch war ... aber er war jetzt etwas positiv in Bezug auf ihre Chancen.

Colin und Dennis Creevey kamen zuerst ins Klassenzimmer und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander. Colin´s Kamera fuhr herum, als er die Gruppe an der Vorderseite erblickte und er grinste breit und deutete auf Harry. Harry schaffte es, sich davon abzuhalten, bei den Mätzchen des jüngeren Jungen seine eigenen Augen zu rollen und gab im Gegenzug einen Daumen hoch. Die Patil´s, Lavender und Su folgten dicht hinter den beiden. Blaise kam mit Millicent herein. Ein springender Ball der Energie tanzte praktisch in den Raum hinter ihnen; Astoria war auf der Bildfläche und unterhielt sich mit allen um sie herum. Harry lächelte und kicherte, wie enthusiastisch sie war. Er musste wirklich versuchen, mehr Zeit mit dem Mädchen zu verbringen, ihr Glück war wahrscheinlich ansteckend. Nicht wenige Hufflepuff´s erschienen, wie viele der jüngeren aus Ravenclaw. Harry sah, wie Flitwick und McGonagall leise in den Raum traten und hinten standen, bevor sich die Tür schließlich schloss.

Daphne trat vor und betrachtete ruhig den Raum. "Wie viele von euch wissen, sind die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord wieder aktiv. Das letzte Mal, als sie in Bewegung waren, wurde es ziemlich dunkel. Dunkel genug, dass viele Leute in der Magischen Welt heute immer noch ablehnen den Namen _**Voldemor**_ t zu benutzen." Ein Schauer ging durch viele Leute im Raum. Harry war überrascht, dass es nicht alle waren, aber es war immer noch nervig. Daphne runzelte die Stirn. _"Voldemort. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!_ Genau aus diesem Grund haben wir diesen Club. Wenn du vor einem bloßen Namen Angst hast, wie kannst du dann erwarten, deinen Bruder zu beschützen? Deine Schwester? Deine Eltern? Deine Kinder?"

"Aber er ist so stark!" Schrie eine Stimme aus der Menge. "Wir können ihn nicht bekämpfen!"

"Er ist auch nur ein Mann. Harry hat drei Mal gegen Ihn gekämpft, bevor er fünfzehn war und ist davon gekommen", sagte Daphne sachlich. Da gab es Gebrüll durch den Raum. "Ja, seine Situation ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du dich einfach hinlegst und stirbst. Das bedeutet, dass du stärker wirst. Das heißt, du wählst leichtere Gegner. Wenn du die Winkelgasse entlanggehst und eine Gruppe von zehn Todessern erscheint vor dir, hättest du lieber die Erwachsenen in der Nähe hinter der engsten Deckung kauern oder würdest du lieber die Terroristen bekämpfen? "

"Warum sollten sie nicht kämpfen?" ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

Daphne lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Das ist genau die Frage, die meine Freunde und ich nicht verstehen können. Der letzte Blutkrieg war so schlimm, weil die einzigen kämpfenden Leute die Auroren und ein paar andere waren. Wären mehr aufgestanden und hätten eine Linie in den Sand gezogen, wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wie es damals war. Voldemort ist ein Mann. Er kann überwältigt werden wie jeder andere auch." Sie hielt inne und sah sich kritisch im Raum um. "Schon dieser Krieg entwickelt sich ganz anders. Wir haben Waffen gegen die Dementoren. Wir sollten bald einen kompetenten Minister haben, nachdem Fudge abgesetzt wurde. Wir haben Leute gefunden, die bereit sind zurückzuschlagen. Lest den Klitterer und ihr werdet Beispiele sehen, wie gewöhnliche Bürger aufstehen, um andere zu verteidigen und den Todessern zu sagen, dass genug ist."

Daphne seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich beginne diesen Klub nicht damit, euch beizubringen, wie man Mörder und Vergewaltiger bekämpft. Ich beginne damit, beizubringen, euch nicht hinter anderen verstecken zu müssen. Ich beginne damit, euch vorzubereiten. Um sicherzustellen, dass ihr die Werkzeuge habt, die ihr braucht, um am Leben zu bleiben, ohne die Stiefel eines anderen zu küssen. Ich beginne damit, euch stark genug zu machen, um alleine zu stehen und einen Freund in Not zu helfen. Jetzt, bitte, sucht sich jeder einen Partner. Zuerst werden wir den Entwaffnung-Zauber, Schockzauber und Schildzauber üben. Am Ende der Stunde sollte jeder, der einen Familienzauber erlernen möchte, ... der gegen Möchtegern-Vergewaltiger hilft, bitte zurückbleiben. "

Harry lächelte Daphne zu, als sie und die anderen in seiner Kerngruppe anfingen, ihren Mitschülern zu helfen, wo sie gebraucht wurden. Er spezialisierte sich darauf, den älteren Schülern zu zeigen, wo sie mit dem Entwaffnung-Zauber falsch lagen. Hermine und Daphne konzentrierten sich auf diejenigen, die den Schockzauber lernten. Neville, Susan und Luna arbeiteten mit Leuten zusammen, die versuchten, den Schildzauber zu üben. Sirius, Shiva und Lily gingen in dem großen Raum herum und halfen jedem, der besonders Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien. Hannah und Tracey hatten sich in Gruppen in der Nähe des Rückens eingeschlichen und halfen den jüngeren Schülern dabei, an den Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab zu arbeiten.

Gegen Ende der Stunde, hob Harry seine Augenbrauen zu Fred und George, denen es irgendwie gleichzeitig gelungen war, sich zu betäuben, während sie durch die Luft flogen und mit dem Ziel an den Wänden hinter den Gegner. Ruhig weckte er sie beide auf und lehnte sich geduckt zurück. "Wie zur Hölle hast du das geschafft?" fragte er amüsiert.

Fred grinste. "Nun, Partner, ein Teil davon, ein guter Treiber zu sein, ist, Winkel korrekt zu treffen. Ein Zauberspruch kann viel einfacher sein, wenn man den richtigen Winkel trifft, als mit einem Klatscher."

George lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, und das zusätzliche Training für das Trimagische Turnier hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun!"

"Nichts davon, Bruder! Sieh mal, du hast das selbe Mal getroffen", antwortete er mit einem eigenen Lachen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und half beiden auf die Füße. "Wenn ihr beiden so gut seid, geht den anderen helfen. Schöne Zauber übrigens.

Immer noch lachend gingen die Zwillinge los und Harry trat näher zu Luna. Sie arbeitete mit Lavender zusammen, die verwirrt aussah. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum diese Dinge einige Zauber absorbieren und andere reflektieren. Sie sind alle nur Magie!"

Hermine sah mit großen Augen aus der Nähe herüber. „Nun sie mal, Lavendel, Jonas Langrich hatte eine interessante Theorie, diesbezüglich. Er suchte nach der Arithmantischen Eigenschaften jedes spezifischen Zauber und er entdeckte, wie die Basiskomponente des ursprünglichen Kern des Hauptaspekts oder Absorptionsrate sowie die Wechselwirkungen zwischen den meisten anderen Gegenständen und Verteidigungsanlagen. Es war für die Zeit ziemlich revolutionär, obwohl es als geeignete Erklärung für Gamps Theorien in Ungnade gefallen ist und ... "

Luna lächelte und nickte enthusiastisch bevor sie über Hermine sprach. "Was sie meint, Lavender, ist, dass einige Zaubersprüche wegen inkompatibler Energien nicht absorbiert werden können. Diese Zaubersprüche müssen stattdessen verbannt oder abgelenkt werden. Es ist ..."

Harry erstarrte und seine Augen waren unkonzentriert. _Inkompatible Energien ... Absorption vs. Verbannung ... Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden ... Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden!_

Er bemerkte es kaum, als Daphne anhielt und ihn für einen Moment anstarrte. Er bewegte sich bereits in einer Geschwindigkeit, die kaum unter Kontrolle war, als ihre Stimme über die Gruppe dröhnte. „Okay, Leute, ich denke, das ist genug für heute. Wir werden das nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort wiederholen. Ich entschuldige mich, dass die Interessenten nicht sofort meinen Familienzauber erklärt bekommen. Wenn ihr nicht bis nächste Woche warten könnt, dann kommt und sprecht mich morgen früh oder nach dem Unterricht an. Nun,geht weiter üben, raus, raus. Übt, was ihr heute gelernt habt und darauf werden wir nächstes Mal aufbauen."

Harry ignorierte sie, als er sein Muster für den Seelenkäfig erreichte, er überprüfte seine Zeichnung und fuhr mit seinen Finger zu den primären Kernrunen. Er stieß einen Schrei des Sieges aus, als er die Absorbtion- Rune in der Mitte fand. "Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden", murmelte er, schnappte sich einen Bleistift und löschte stattdessen diese Rune, indem er hastig eine Verbannung-Rune zeichnete. Es passte perfekt. "HAHA! NIMM DAS! NIMM DAS, DU VERDAMMTES DING! WER IST JETZT DER RUNENMEISTER, HUH!"

"Harry? Was für einen Gedankenblitz hast du diesmal bekommen?" Fragte Neville entschieden amüsiert, als er in der Nähe kauerte. Hätte Harry sich genug umgesehen, hätte er seinen Freund fast in derselben Position gefunden, in der er gerade mit den Zwillingen gewesen war.

Daphne kam zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin froh, dass ich sie alle raus geschickt habe, bevor er angefangen hat zu schreien. Was ist los? Hat jemand eine Ahnung?"

"Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden", sagte Harry und griff nach seinem Runen-Gürtel. Er müsste einen brandneuen machen. Abgesehen davon, dass der ursprüngliche Prototyp zerstört wurde, brauchte er einen anderen Kern als eine einfache Ergänzung.

"Und das bedeutet was?" Fragte Lily stirnrunzelnd.

Harry fand einen passenden Stein und begann das neue Design zu bauen. "Ich habe den gleichen verdammten Fehler gemacht, den die Ägypter gemacht haben, das ist was es bedeutet. Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden. Deshalb hat ihre ursprüngliche Rune nie funktioniert. Deshalb versagt der _Seelenkäfig_ ständig. Nicht einmal Dementoren absorbieren technisch gesehen Seelen. Sie verschmelzen mit ihnen. Es ist ein subtiler Unterschied und in allen praktischen Dingen bedeutet das nicht eine verdammte Sache, aber _"Absorbieren und Verbinden"_ sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Runen mit zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Regeln für Interaktionen. Seelen können nicht absorbiert werden! Aber sie können verbannt werden! Ich brauche den Horcrux!"

Er blickte lange genug auf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich jemand bewegte, um sein Testobjekt zu holen, nur um zu sehen, dass alle ihn mit offenem Mund anschauten. "Sitzt nicht nur da und starrt! Jemand hole mir das Medaillon!"

Sirius fing an zu lachen, dann lachte er und als er sich ein wenig beruhigte, sagte er. "Ich schwöre, Welpe, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen! Kreacher!" Ein Knall ertönte und der alte Hauself stand in der Nähe. Er sah ein bisschen größer, gerader und stolzer aus, als Harry ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. "Kreacher, hol das Medaillon und dann kannst du hier bleiben, um zu sehen, wie es zerstört wird." Harry sah, wie Kreacher´s Kiefer sich zu einem Grinsen verzog, bevor er verschwand, nur um einen Moment später mit dem Slytherin- Medaillon in der Hand zurückzukehren.

Shiva sah Harry mit dem Kopf zur Seite geneigt an und ein Blick voller Konzentration war auf ihren Gesichtszügen und ihre Augen waren unkonzentriert. "Eine _Verbannung-Rune_ , die zu einem Seelen-Runen-Muster verschmelzen würde ... das würde ... eher wie ein Exorzismus funktionieren als ein wahrer Verbannung-Zauber ... vielleicht zumindest, da es die Seele aus dem aktuellen Behälter heraus zwingen sollte, wie es der Zauber normalerweise beabsichtigt ... zumindest wenn das Zielsegment es an den Horkrux statt an beide Seelen bindet ... nun, das Tattoo des Dementoren-Ankers könnte ein Sicherheitsnetz sein, falls das Ziel fehlerhaft ist ... Bei Merlin´s Bart, das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren!"

Harry beendete schnell seine Arbeit und blies den Staub weg. Er überprüfte den Entwurf sorgfältig und nickte befriedigt. "Okay. Lass es uns ein letztes Mal probieren." Er stand auf und tappte zu dem Medaillon. Kreacher übergab es vorsichtig und die restliche Gruppe kreiste wieder um ihn wie gestern Abend. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und murmelte ein Gebet zu mehreren Göttern, dann zischte er. _ **-Öffnen-**_

Schwarzer Rauch fing wieder an, sich aus dem Medaillon zu lösen, aber dieses Mal, anstatt die schreckliche Erscheinung sprechen zu lassen, schlug er den Seelenkäfig auf das Medaillon und kanalisierte Magie in den Stein.

Der Effekt war sofort da. Ein schrecklicher Schrei erfüllte den Raum und der Rauch kreiste durch das Medaillon und in den Runenstein, als würde er durch ein riesiges Vakuum gezogen werden. Harry´s Lippen verbreiteten sich zu einem räuberischen Lächeln, das zu Kreacher´s eigenen passte, als Voldemort´s Seelenstück im Medaillon gewaltsam von seinem Anker trennte und weggeworfen wurde. Die Magie des Horcrux funktionierte nur, während die Seele durch das spezifizierte Objekt an diese Ebene gebunden war. Ohne diesen Anker ... ohne diesen Anker starb der Seelensplitter.

Als der letzte Rauch entwich und der Schrei verstummte, wurde das Leuchten des Seelenkäfigs gedämpft und erlosch. Harry streckte eine ruhige Hand aus und riss die Rune vom Medaillon. Er konnte noch ein bisschen Magie in dem Schmuckstück spüren, aber es roch nicht mehr nach Dunkler Magie oder Voldemort´s Makel.

Slytherin´s Medaillon war kein Horkrux mehr.

"Es funktioniert", sagte Harry triumphierend und hielt das gereinigte Artefakt hoch.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Weniger als eine Stunde nachdem der Test des _Seelenkäfigs_ funktioniert hatte, hatte Harry alle in den Raum der Wünsche versammelt. Nun, nicht alle, die er kannte, aber alle, die wussten, dass er ein Horkrux war. Es schien angemessen. Sie waren alle im Krankenflügel gewesen, als Dumbledore weiter und weiter darüber gesprochen hatte, wie Harry sterben musste, um Voldemort verletzlich zu machen, Yada Yada Yada. Es fühlte sich nur richtig an, dass alle anwesend waren, als er dem alten Mann widersprach und den Horkrux aus seiner Seele schnitt, ohne sich selbst zu töten.

Das war zumindest der Plan.

Harry atmete tief durch und überblickte die versammelten Schüler, Lehrer und Freunde. "Danke, dass ihr alle so schnell gekommen seid. Ich wollte euch alle hier haben, aber ich wollte nicht zu lange warten, also danke. Ähm, also habe ich den Runenstein schon etwas früher getestet und einen von Voldemort´s Horkruxen gereinigt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es mir gut gehen wird, also wollte ich, dass jeder zuschauen kann, um mögliche Gerüchte oder Zweifel zu unterdrücken."

Harry hielt wieder inne und zog eine Grimasse. "Also, äh, ja. Wünscht mir Glück." Er sah in die Augen seiner Mutter und sah den Ausdruck von Sorge und Erwartung, die seine kreuzten, ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln und stählte seine Nerven. Er zog den Seelenkäfig heraus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Auf die eine oder andere Art würde dieser innere Kampf der Willensfertigkeiten bald enden. Er drückte den Runenstein an seine Stirn und aktivierte ihn.

Schmerz, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, riss ihm durch den Kopf und er spürte, wie sich seine Knie zusammenzogen. Harry´s Sicht verschwamm und er hörte einen durchdringenden Schrei, der mit jenem übereinstimmte, den das Medaillon zuvor raus gelassen hatte. Rot und Schwarz durchzogen seine Sicht und Harry spürte, wie er mit nichts als dem Himmel unter sich nach hinten fiel. Sekunden später knallte er auf den Boden. Er rappelte sich auf und schickte ein sadistisches Grinsen auf das Gesicht vor ihm.

Er war in seiner Gedankenwelt, der Schrank unter der Treppe war gerade voraus. Zu seiner Linken war die Tür, die den Horkrux schützte, endlich in seinen Augen sichtbar. Es stand weit offen, die Scharniere waren abgerissen und das Holz in Splittern. Hinter der Schwelle war eine tintige Schwärze, und ein Strom verdorbener Luft floss aus der Tür und schwang sich in ein Portal, das direkt über der Treppe schwebte. Harry ging langsam vorwärts und bemerkte schließlich eine Gestalt, die sich an den Rand des Türrahmens klammerte und gegen das Tor des Seelenkäfigs kämpfte.

Die Figur war kleiner, als er erwartet hatte, nur ein wenig größer als Harry selbst und in eine tiefschwarze Robe gekleidet, die Voldemort´s Kleidung auf dem Friedhof ähnelte. Es hatte ein schlangenähnliches Gesicht, war aber menschlicher als Harry ihn zuvor gesehen hatte. Fast wie eine Mischung aus Memorymort und Voldemort. Die Augen waren rot, die Nase war abgeflacht und die Zähne waren überraschend normal.

Scarmort brüllte Harry. "Du Narr! Ich hätte dich unaufhaltsam machen können! Ich hätte dich zu einem Gott machen können!"

"Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war eine Familie", sagte Harry, als er zum Rand des Sturms ging. "Du hast das einmal von mir genommen und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du es wieder von mir nimmst. Hab Spaß in der Hölle. Ich werde sicher bald noch mehr Stücke von dir dorthin schicken." Harry griff zurück und materialisierte einen Speer aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er beugte sich vor und warf den Speer, der Scarmort durch die Brust fuhr. Der Seelensplitter schrie vor Schmerz und Wut auf und seine Hände spreizten sich krampfhaft, lösten sich von Türrahmen. Immer noch schreiend flog das zerbrochene Seelenteil zum Portal. Harry beobachtete, wie der Körper von Scarmort begann sich zu dehnen, zu erweitern und zu entwirren, kurz bevor er auf das Portal traf.

Sobald der fliegende Körper den Seelenkäfig passiert hatte, hörte der Sturm in Harry´s Geist auf zu existieren. Die Tür, die den Horkrux und die Schwarze Tinte verbarg, verschwand, als wären sie nie da gewesen. Die Teile seines Geistes, die sich im Raum herumgedreht hatten, fielen auf den Boden und das Portal über ihm verschwand. Harry sah sich lächelnd um. Er sprang aus seiner Gedankenwelt und zurück in die Welt draußen.

Und er wurde mit einer unglaublichen Menge an Schmerzen getroffen, die seinen ganzen Körper verletzten. Der Schmerz war so extrem, dass Harry sich vorbeugte und den ganzen Inhalt seines Magens erbrach. Er bemerkte mit einer klinischen Ablösung, dass das Erbrochene mit einer schwarzen, Tinten-Artigen Substanz auf dem Boden verbunden war. Eine zittrige Hand streckte die Hand aus, berührte seine Stirn und zog sich zurück, um die gleiche Substanz an seinen Fingern zu finden. Erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass Lily sich an seinen Schultern festhielt und dass er mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Boden lag.

"Es ist okay", murmelte Harry. "Ich habe es sterben sehen. Der Seelensplitter ist weg. Er ist weg."

Lily drückte nur seine Schultern. "Wir wissen es, Sohn. Wir haben es auch gesehen. Ruhe, Harry. Ruhe."


	43. The Last Halloween Hell

**The Last Halloween Hell**

"Hey, geht es dir gut, Daphne?" Fragte Harry sanft, als er seine neueste Partnerin ansah, die einen leichten Glanz über ihren Augen hatte, den er fast durch den Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn übersehen hätte.

"Mir geht es gut, Harry. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie setzte sich leicht auf und ließ die Laken von ihren nackten Schultern fallen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und streckte die Hand aus. "Warum weinst du dann? Wir mussten keinen Sex haben, Daphne. Wir hätten einfach schlafen gehen können. Ich will nicht ... nun weißt du, ich hatte nicht vor -"

Er unterbrach sich, als Daphne mit einem schiefen Grinsen sanft auf seine Schulter schlug. "Ich weiß, dass wir nichts tun mussten, und ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, mich an Draco zu erinnern, Mr. Nobel. Ich bin nicht weinerlich, weil ich aufgebracht bin, Idiot. Ich bin wahnsinnig, weil dies das erste Mal war, dass ich mit einem Mann geschlafen habe und ich bin nicht an diesen Nachmittag zurückgekehrt." Sie hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist falsch gelaufen. Ich rede nicht herum. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es so ausgedrückt habe ..." Sie verstummte und ihre Stirn runzelte sich leicht genervt. "Ich schwöre, Potter, ich scheine immer die Fähigkeit zu verlieren, mich in deiner Gegenwart zu Artikulieren! Es ist nervig! Wie machst du das?"

Harry kicherte und warf ihr ein Schmunzeln zu, das Neville dazu benutzt hatte, "Der Potter-Zauber" sagte er. "Es ist ein Talent. Funktioniert auch an Jungs, wenn Colin Creevey ein Anzeichen dafür ist."

Daphne´s Blick fiel in ein amüsiertes Heben ihrer Augenbrauen. "Oh wirklich? Soll ich den anderen sagen, dass wir aufpassen müssen, dass er der Gruppe beitritt?"

"Nicht durch meine Wahl", sagte Harry und gab ein theatralisches Schaudern von sich. "Nichts gegen Colin und alles, aber ich bin nicht so gepolt. Ich sollte ihn wahrscheinlich zu Ernie schicken, nachdem was Hannah neulich gesagt hat ... Eigentlich", sagte er nachdenklich, "bin ich sehr überrascht von den Mädchen um mich herum ... "

Daphne lachte und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir das alle sind. Ein perfekter Sturm von Umständen. Und du hast eine kleine Gruppe von engen Freunden. Ich kann dir versichern, dass Su Li sich nicht für das schönere Geschlecht interessiert."

Harry legte überrascht den Kopf schief. "Oh? Und woher kommt diese Information, Herrin Daphne?"

Daphne schüttelte nur den Kopf über die Neckerei. "Tracey hat sich anscheinend an sie gewandt, um zu sehen, ob sie Interesse am Slytherin Harem hatte. Ich war in der Nähe und es war ziemlich amüsant zuzusehen."

"Ernsthaft?" Fragte Harry lachend. "Wow. Also hat sie sich offiziell entschieden, jetzt einen Harem zu gründen?"

"Sie war hauptsächlich besorgt, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein würde, mit Luna Schritt zu halten, wenn Luna beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist, intim zu werden. Da ich nicht beabsichtige, an diesen Versuchen teilzunehmen, wollte sie sicherstellen, dass sie eine andere _**Option**_ für Luna hat. Diese kleine Blondine kann außerhalb des Schlafzimmers ziemlich ermüdend sein, ich schaudere, daran zu denken, wie sie darin sein wird." Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wen Tracey als nächstes anvisieren wird. Ich bin ein bisschen besorgt, dass Luna jetzt mit Gabrielle Delacour durch Astoria in Kontakt ist. Ich habe bereits eine Veela, die versucht mich ins Bett zu locken. Es macht mir ein wenig Sorgen, wenn ich das eine Sekunde in meiner anderen Hauptbeziehung zu betrachten ... "

Harry versuchte an eine angemessen passende Antwort zu denken und kam auf nichts. Schließlich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und antwortete: "Nun, das würde die Dinge sicherlich interessant machen."

"Das ist eine Art, es auszudrücken", murmelte Daphne.

Harry nickte nur angenehm und verpasste den Sarkasmus völlig. "Also ... wie war es? War ich, äh, Tracey ähnlich?" Daphne´s blaue Augen schlossen sich an seine grünen und ihre Nasenlöcher flackerten. Harry spürte sofort die Gefahr und versuchte zurückzuweichen. "Scheiße, ich habe es schon wieder getan, nicht wahr? Du würdest denken, dass ich mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt habe, was man als angemessenen Anfang sieht, um es ein Mädchen zu fragen."

Daphnes Ärger verschwand sichtlich und sie griff nach unten, um ihn spielerisch am Hinterkopf zu schlagen, bevor sie sich auf seine Brust legte. " **Erstens:** Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, dass wir damit erst gar nicht anfangen, Harry. Es wird niemals gut enden. **Zweitens:** du kannst es nicht vergleichen, wie es ist, wenn zwei Frauen Sex haben, anstatt mit einem Mann. Es ist ... anders. **Drittens:** , Du weißt, dass ich euch beide liebe. Ist der Geschlechtsunterschied wirklich wichtig?"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Entschuldige, ich war nur neugierig", murmelte er.

"Ich weiß", seufzte Daphne und verschlang ihre Finger in seine eigenen. "Schau, es ist anders, okay. Es wird immer anders sein. Ich kann sagen, dass ich, während ich mit Tracey entspannter war, dank ... Draco ... das wird dir anscheinend nicht mehr so wichtig sein wie kürzlich bewiesen "Ich habe diese Nacht ein bisschen genossen, Harry. Du warst nie ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, bis zu diesem Nachmittag. Du warst immer mein Freund. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ich wieder an dich wie meinen Freund denken kann, ohne mir Sorgen um das „Zusätzliche Gepäck" machen zu müssen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, es war sehr gut. Zufrieden?"

Harry nickte und schlang seinen freien Arm fester um sie. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen hat, Daphne. Mir auch."

"Gut", seufzte Daphne in seine Brust. Sie blieb einige Augenblicke ruhig und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Muskeln. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dein Leben noch komplizierter gemacht habe, als es früher war."

Harry lachte darüber und schüttelte den Kopf. "Daphne, unser seltsames Liebesleben nähert sich nicht annähernd der Ebene der verrückten Komplikationen, die mein Leben darstellt. Schau dir meine Geschichte an. In vier Jahren, in der ich in die Magische Welt zurückgekehrt bin, habe ich entdeckt, dass ich ein Runen-Gelehrter bin , bekämpfte einen besessenen Professor für einen falschen Stein, der sicherer wäre, wenn ich mich nie beteiligt hätte, kämpfte mit einer 60 Fuß Schlange mit einem Schwert und einem Mädchen, das ich nur ein paar Monate kannte, um ein anderes Mädchen zu retten, dass von einem Seelensplitter desselben Mannes besessen war, wurde von einer Lehrerin adoptiert und fand heraus wie man Dementoren tötet, während ich meine besten Freunde davor bewahrt habe, ihre Seele zu verlieren, und mein Paten, der ein Jahrzehnt lang zu Unrecht eingesperrt war, geriet in einen Kampf mit Terroristen bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft, als ich mich mit der französischen Veela anfreundete, in ein Manipuliertes Turnier geriet, und gegen mein böses Double kämpfte ... "

"Yada yada yada, ja, ja, ich weiß, Harry Potters Leben ist wie aus einem Abenteuerbuch", sagte Daphne kichernd.

Harrys Brust vibrierte mit seinen antwortenden Kichern. "Es ist schlimmer als Abenteuerbücher. Ich weiß. Ich habe einige der _**"Harry Potter´s Abenteuer in ... "**_ Romane gelesen. Wusstest du, dass ich im Alter von acht Jahren gegen einen Drachen kämpfte? Ich mochte das wirklich. Ich ritt dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen."

Daphne hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte. "Was? Ich war neugierig. Fühlte mich, dass ich eigentlich ein paar lesen sollte, bevor ich sie aufforderte, keine neuen zu drucken."

Daphne stöhnte frustriert, als sie sich wieder auf ihn fallen ließ. "Die Menschen in dieser Welt sind verrückt. Es gibt Unterhaltung und es ist einfach dumm. Wer wird glauben, dass es für einen Achtjährigen möglich ist, einen Drachen zu zähmen?"

"Gabrielle", sagte Harry. Er fühlte, wie Daphnes Kiefer aufsprang und weiterredete. "Sie hat uns den Sommer über besucht. Das Mädchen sieht jetzt viel älter aus. Fleur sagte etwas über _'Der Wandel hatte sie endlich getroffen"_ oder so. Irgendwie, nachdem sie schließlich aufgehört hatte, im Manor herumzulaufen und alles auf Französisch zu plappern. Sie reichte mir das Buch und fragte, ob ich es tatsächlich getan hätte, weil sie den Drachen treffen wollte, aber keinen Platz auf dem Gelände mit einem ausreichend großen Gehege finden konnte. Das arme Mädchen war untröstlich, als ich sagte, dass die meisten dieser Geschichten erfunden wurden. Aber als ich ihr angeboten habe, sie mit Charlie bekannt zu machen, ist sie aufgegangen, weil er sie mitnehmen konnte, um echte Drachen zu sehen. "

"Merlin ... Gott sei Dank, dass du nicht Erbe eines weiteren Hauses bist, um es in Anspruch zu nehmen ... sie würde sich wahrscheinlich auf einen dieser Punkte einlassen", stellte Daphne verblüfft fest.

"Sie und Ginny wahrscheinlich", stimmte Harry wieder lachend zu. Gott sei Dank, wird das nicht passieren. Ich brauche kein weiteren Familiennamen, um den ich mir Sorgen machen muss. Ich will nur meinen Laden führen und eine Familie haben. "

Daphne blieb fast eine Minute lang still. Schließlich fragte sie leise: "Harry, wenn du Familie sagst ... meinst du, wir, Shiva und Lily oder meinst du eine eigene Familie?"

"Ich möchte eines Tages Vater sein, Daphne, wenn du das fragst. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie viele Kinder ich haben will, aber ja, ich will Kinder."

"Gute Antwort, Potter. Gute Antwort", knurrte sie und beugte sich vor, um seine eigenen Lippen zu ergreifen, bevor sie sich lächelnd zurückzog. Sie hielt dann seine Schultern fest, bevor sie sich auf ihn rollte und verführerisch zwinkerte. "Bereit, weiter zu machen, Wonder Boy?" Harry nickte betäubt und sie verlagerte ihn mit einem leisen Stöhnen in sich hinein. Heute Nacht würde eine gute Nacht werden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort beäugte sein Ziel und stellte sicher, dass seine Todesser in Position waren. Endlich, nach Wochen, war der Schmerz zurückgegangen. Er wusste nicht, was Potter getan hatte, aber er wusste, dass es der Junge war. Er hatte einen kurzen Blick auf ein kleines Wohnzimmer geworfen, das von einem Wirbelwind der Magie verzehrt wurde, und der Junge, stand in der Mitte, starrte mit einem breiten Lächeln in die Luft. Voldemort konnte nur annehmen, dass Potter einen Weg gefunden hatte, den Horkrux in ihm loszuwerden. Voldemort muss in der Gegenreaktion dieser Bemühungen gefangen gewesen sein. Seine Spione hatten berichtet, dass Potter vor einem Monat für mehrere Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, obwohl der Junge sich offensichtlich viel schneller erholt hatte als Voldemort.

Das konnte nicht unbeantwortet bleiben. Drei Horcruxe waren jetzt zerstört und nur vier blieben ... seine Seele war unausgeglichen, nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt von einer verfluchten Anzahl an Seelensplittern. Dies erforderte eine Entschädigung, ein Tod für einen Tod. Die Jäger waren identifiziert worden und sie würden, einer nach dem anderen, fallen.

Er würde dem Jungen eine wachsende Bedeutung beimessen. Lass Potter schwitzen, während Voldemort alles zerstört, was für ihn wichtig ist. Kingsley Shacklebolt wäre der Erste. Mit seinem Tod würde Harry Potter die gleiche Angst erfahren, die er versuchte, in Voldemort´s Wurzeln zu schlagen. Potter mag ein würdiger Gegner sein, aber Voldemort würde das Kind, das seine Unsterblichkeit bedrohte, nicht akzeptieren.

Voldemort verschonte einen kurzen Blick auf den Halbmond und erlaubte seinem Geist kurz zurück zu treiben. Rookwood hatte gefragt, warum er den Überfall für heute Abend plante ... Die Frage hatte ihn tatsächlich zum Lachen gebracht. Es war einfach eine so unterhaltsame Antwort. Potter glaubte anscheinend, der 31. Oktober sei ein verfluchter Tag. Ein Teil von Voldemort war versucht, dem Jungen zuzustimmen, zumindest aus der Perspektive des Lichts. Einige seiner eindrucksvollsten Aktionen und Befehle schienen immer an diesem Tag Jahr für Jahr ausgeführt zu werden ... Voldemort kicherte wieder, als er dachte, wie aus seiner eigenen Perspektive Halloween fast gesegnet sein könnte. So lange man seinen _**"Tod"**_ 1981 ignorierte. Und sein Versagen, Lily Potter in derselben Nacht zu töten. Und sein Versagen mit dem Stein. Und ... war dieser Tag für sie beide verflucht? Ganz gleich.

"Beginnt", flüsterte er, die Kraft seines vorherigen Zaubers, der allen seinen Anhängern den Befehl erteilte, war beeindruckend. Als vierzig Körper vorrückten. Nur fünf wurden zurückgehalten und von diesen fünf waren nur zwei in seinen Inneren Zirkel. Er brauchte mindestens einen Leutnant, um die Flanke zu decken, und der andere würde den Angriff führen, falls Shacklebolt irgendwelche Überraschungen erwarten würde. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit für Voldemort, seinen neu geheilten und wiederhergestellten Körper zu riskieren. Nicht wenn er so viele willige Reserven hatte.

Voldemort sorgte dafür, dass der Anti-Apparierungs- und Anti-Portschlüssel- Zauber ausgelöst wurde, als das Team die Vorder- und Hintertür durchbrach. Seine Spione im Ministerium hatten das Flohnetzwerk bereits deaktiviert. Alle Fluchtwege sollten für den Auroren Veteranen gesperrt werden.

Voldemort´s Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich, als im Inneren des Gebäudes ein Feuer aufleuchtete und die schrillen Schmerzensschreie zu seinen Ohren wehten, bevor sie abrupt abbrachen. Shacklebolt war allein, aber es war kein Geheimnis, dass der Mann ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer war. Er wartete, bis weitere drei neue Rekruten starben, bevor er sich selbst bewegte, um das Gebäude zu betreten. Sein finsterer Blick vertiefte sich, als er an einer tief zerfleischten Leiche auf der Treppe vorbeikam. Der Verlust von Dumbledore schien die unglückliche Nebenwirkung gehabt zu haben, das Licht aus ihrer dummen Besessenheit zu befreien, seine Anhänger zu betäuben. Ohne Dumbledore war Voldemort viel sicherer, doch seine Todesser waren gefährdeter denn je. Die Ironie war ihm nicht entgangen.

Er setzte sein gemessenes Tempo in Richtung der Schlacht fort. Es würde nicht besorgt oder übereifrig dort erscheinen. Zumindest nicht, bis er beim ersten Ziel war. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, so gut wie alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, bis er Potters Frauen ins Visier nahm. Die Metamorphmagus war eine beeindruckende Kämpferin mit extremen Tarn-Fähigkeiten und die Veela hatte eine große Menge an zerstörerischem Potenzial. Es war eine Schande, dass seine Anhänger ihn niemals akzeptiert hätten, die Frauen zu ihrer Sache zu bekehren. Der Verstand war immer so ... kleingeistig. Dass sie von Potter bereits beansprucht worden waren, machte es umso verlockender für eine Gelegenheit. Doch ... Voldemort hatte seine Grundlage darauf aufgebaut, Reinblüter zu unterstützen und mit seinen Kräften, die immer noch etwas unter den Erwartungen lagen, konnte er es sich noch nicht leisten, Halbblüter und Blutverräter zuzulassen.

Vielleicht würde er Glück haben und eine der Frauen würde lange genug überleben, um den Rekrutierungsbedarf zu reduzieren.

Voldemort betrat das Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die Szene. Er konnte ein kleines Seufzen nicht verhindern. Shacklebolt konnte zwei Rekruten sowie Rookwood und Travers erfolgreich abwehren. So eine Schande, um einen so beeindruckenden Kämpfer töten zu müssen. Er mochte es nicht, so viel von diesem Land zerstören zu müssen, um den Rest zu regieren.

Als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab hob, zog Shacklebolt eine von Potters höllischen Runen heraus und entfesselte einen drei Fuß hohen Metalldraht. Es durchbohrte Rookwood´s geschwächten Schild und riss durch die Kehle des Mannes. Rookwood fiel wie ein Stein, sein Blut streifte die Wände, als er starb.

Voldemort´s Wertschätzung für sein Ziel endete und seine Wut nahm überhand. Er brüllte vor Frustration und Hass und schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen aus seinem Zauberstab. Er bemerkte kaum, dass Travers sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum torkelte und seine Flüche töteten einen der Rekruten, der zu langsam war, um dem Leutnant zu folgen. Shacklebolt´s Verteidigung blieb fünf Sekunden lang stehen und zerschellte. Voldemort schickte einen Knochenbrecher, gefolgt von einem Ausweidung-Fluch gefolgt von einem Schnittfluch. Der Körper des großen Mannes zerfiel zu seinen Füßen.

Finster dreinblickend brauchte Voldemort einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu zentrieren und seine Aggression zu reduzieren. Er hatte in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr Ärger damit. Es wurde nervig. "Bericht", sagte er leise.

"Kein weiterer Widerstand, mein Lord", sagte Travers, trat vor und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Shacklebolt versuchte nach einer von Potters Runen zu greifen, als wir zum ersten Mal in sein Arbeitszimmer eindrangen, aber Rookwood schaffte es, dies zu zerstören, bevor es aktiviert wurde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das getan hätte, bei dem Sortiment, was Potter an seine Freunde verteilt hat ... "

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist genug Zeit vergangen, dass wir gehen müssen. Lass einen der neueren Anhänger von Rookwood holen, was noch zu gebrauchen ist. Vielleicht hat er etwas Nützliches bei sich behalten. Den Körper könnt ihr entsorgen. Lassen Sie sie sehen, dass unsere Macht beeindruckend ist, dass selbst _**Unsägliche**_ nicht sicher sind." Ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung durchkreuzte Travers 'Gesicht, doch er bewies seinen Wert, indem er jeden Einwand herunterschluckte und sich sofort bewegte, um dem nachzukommen.

Voldemort trat aus dem Raum und lächelte. Ein Ziel nach unten. _Jetzt beginne ich mit der Planung für den Werwolf._

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Halloween. 31. Oktober. Lily war den größten Teil des Tages schlecht gelaunt. Für die meisten anderen sollte dies ein glücklicher Anlass sein. Es war ein Tag voller Feiern und Spaß. Selbst für die Anhänger der alten Wege war es eine Zeit, sich zu freuen, denn sie konnten sich während der Allerheiligen mit ihren geliebten Angehörigen verbinden.

Für Lily Potter diente alles wie eine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. Halloween erinnerte an die verlorenen Jahre, den Sohn, der kein Kind mehr war, den verstorbenen Mann, den sadistischen Mörder, der immer noch auf freiem Fuß war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag schwierig sein würde. Was sie nicht ganz bemerkt hatte, war, wie sehr es auch ihren Sohn beeinflusst hatte. Ihre Freunde und Shiva im Besonderen, hatten sie gewarnt, dass Harry an diesem Tag besonders nervös und missmutig war, aber ... das wahre Ausmaß dieser Warnung war ihr entgangen.

Als er nach Mitternacht gegangen war und sie fast an sich gerissen hatte, als sie ihn am Morgen einfach von hinten umarmte, wurde diese Warnung viel realer. Es wäre amüsant gewesen, wenn er die ganze Sache nicht ernst genommen hätte. Selbst jetzt noch ... musste er überreagieren. Harry Potters Leben war kompliziert, aber sie redeten nicht über Freitag den 13. hier. Es war Halloween, aber es war nur ein trauriger Tag, kein Tag, um die Apokalypse zu erwarten.

"Lily", sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihr auf den Lehrertisch. Sein Gesicht war blass und angespannt. "Nimm dir etwas zu Essen und hol Harry und die anderen. Ich ... ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, die jeder hören muss."

Lily spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und warf einen unwillkürlichen Blick auf Hermine und Daphne. "Die Mädchen?"

"Fleur und Tonks geht es gut. Remus auch. Es ist Kingsley." Lily´s Inneres begann sich zu lockern, obwohl sie sich dafür hasste. Etwas Schlimmes war gerade einem Freund aus der Familie passiert und sie war froh, dass es nicht jemandem passiert war, an dem sie persönlich interessiert war? "Ich bin fertig mit dem Essen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass der Scheiß bald wieder hoch kommt."

"Scheiße trifft es genau, und es geht nicht durch den Mixer", antwortete Lily automatisch. Seine jüngsten Versuche, mehr Muggel- Sprichwörter zu verwenden, waren manchmal liebenswert, obwohl das Timing von diesem etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ. "Nimm einen anderen Zeitpunkt um es auszuprobieren."

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist die richtige Formulierung egal, Lily. Ich wäre nicht mal hier unten, wenn Minerva das Fest nicht vorgeschrieben hätte."

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte Lily.

Der Rest des Halloween-Festes war extrem gedämpft und verlief für sie ein wenig verschwommen. Sie schaffte es, Shiva zu ergreifen, als ihre Freundin ihre Mahlzeit beendete und mit kaum einem Blick auf Lily´s Gesicht erstarrte die Runen-Professorin. "Wer starb?"

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte zurück: "Ich habe keine Einzelheiten. Ich denke Kingsley."

"Göttin", fluchte Shiva. "Ich werde die Teenager packen. Kerngruppe?"

"Ja. Sirius geht schon zum Zimmer. Konferenzkonfiguration."

Shiva nickte und zog Lily in eine Umarmung. "Es wird schon gut gehen, Lily. Wir nähern uns dem Ziel und wir nehmen den Bastard raus, bevor er irgendetwas anderes macht", flüsterte sie in Lily´s Ohr. Sie zog sich zurück und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. Shiva entfernte sich und ließ Lily hinter Sirius herlaufen.

Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden, die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche zu öffnen, als eine Bande von Teenagern praktisch um die Ecke und den Korridor entlang rannte. "Mum!" Rief Harry von vorne, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. "Wie schlimm? Was ist passiert? Werden noch mehr Angriffe kommen?"

Lily lächelte ihn nur traurig an und drückte seine Schulter. "Du weißt wahrscheinlich mehr als ich, Harry. Besonders wenn ich bedenke, dass du mit Tonks und Fleur auf deinem Weg hierher gesprochen hast."

"Fleur", sagte er kurz angebunden. "Sie ist in Ordnung. Tonks ist im Trainingsraum damit beschäftigt Dutzende von Trainings-Dummy´s zu zerschneiden, damit es ihr etwas besser geht, aber sie ist nicht verletzt. Mine hat mit Remus gesprochen und Daphne hat versucht mit Amelia zu reden, aber -"

"Sie war zu beschäftigt um es zu erklären und alles, was sie sagte war, dass es einen Angriff der Todesser gegeben hatte, angeführt von Voldemort", beendete Daphne

"Lass uns das drinnen besprechen", sagte Hermine, schob sich nach vorne und öffnete die Tür. "Wir sollten das nicht in der Mitte des Korridors diskutieren."

Lily nickte und folgte den Schülern, während sie Shiva´s Hand kurz drückte, während die Frau vorbeiging. Sobald alle drinnen waren, nahmen sie Platz um den Tisch herum, wobei Sirius in der Mitte eine Tasse heiße Schokolade trank, vermutlich von Kreacher oder einem der Burgelfen.

Sie hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, als Harry anfing, Fragen an Sirius zu stellen. "Amelia sagte, dass es einen Angriff gab und Shiva sagte, es sei schlimm. Du bist nie so aufgebracht, außer Pettigrew ist involviert, also hat die Ratte entweder Kämpfen gelernt oder jemand ist gestorben. Wer ist gestorben? Wie viele wurden verletzt? Kommt noch mehr? Wie reagieren wir als Antwort darauf?"

Lily konnte nur erstaunt blinzeln. Wann wurde aus Harry ein General? Sie hatte gesehen, wie er sich im Sommer gegen die Auroren verteidigt hatte, und sie hatte die Folgen seines Sprints gesehen, als er Daphne erreichte, das halbe Schloss hatte die Folgen davon gesehen, Krallenspuren an Wänden und Böden waren schließlich keine normale Erscheinung. Das zerstörte Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock war ein wahres Zuhause für seinen Fanclub geworden, bis Minerva zurückgekommen war, um die Schäden zu beheben. Dies war jedoch völlig anders. Ihr fünfzehnjähriger Sohn hatte die Verantwortung für die Situation übernommen und sprach von Ereignissen, als ob er sich darauf vorbereiten würde, Voldemort persönlich anzugreifen!

Vielleicht war das genau das, was Harry tat ...

"Amelia hat angerufen, um mir so viel wie möglich zu erzählen, während die Ermittlungen begannen", sagte Sirius seufzend und stellte seine Tasse ab. "Die Todesser haben einen Überfall auf Kingsley Shacklebolt´s Haus durchgeführt. Es scheint, dass es mindestens zwei Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises und, wie die Nachbarn sagten, fast drei Dutzend Rekruten waren. Außerdem Voldemort selbst."

Murmelnde Flüche folgten dieser Aussage und Lily spürte das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, dass sie hatte, starb. Kingsley hatte nicht überlebt.

"Shacklebolt war gut. Er war wirklich gut", sagte Sirius und hob sein Glas in einem stillen Gruß. "Er hat zehn Todesser ausgeschaltet und es ist ihm auch gelungen, Rookwood zu töten."

Lily´s Mund wurde zu einem kleinen Grinsen. Der Ex-Unsägliche war einer der schlimmsten von Voldemort´s Günstlingen gewesen. Er war in einem freistehenden Herrenhaus sadistisch gewesen, nur daran interessiert, neue Forschungsprojekte zu fördern, ohne sich um den Schmerz oder das Entsetzen zu kümmern, den seine Bemühungen und seine Arbeit verursachten. Rookwood´s _"Probanden"_ waren seit dem Tod von Lily ständige Bewohner von St. Mungos. Nach dem, was sie gehört hatte, hatten mehrere von ihnen versucht, die Heiler dazu zu bringen, sie sterben zu lassen, seit sie unter ihrer Obhut waren ...

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wissen, dass Voldemort persönlich gekämpft hat. Es gab zu viele Leichen, die ihm zu schlecht waren, um nicht involviert zu sein. Amelia denkt, dass er sie verloren hat, nachdem Rookwood gestorben ist. Kingsley hat es aus dieser Verlobung nicht geschafft." Gesichter fielen und Köpfe hingen um den Tisch herum. "Ich denke, es ist sicher, dass dies eine Vergeltung für die Horcrux- Jagd war."

Hermines Blick hob sich mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln über ihre Gesichtszüge. "Warum wartet er bis jetzt, wenn das der Fall ist?"

Shiva hielt ihre Hand bei dieser Frage hoch. "Snape berichtete, dass Voldemort die letzten paar Wochen zurückgezogen gewesen war. Die Daten passen zusammen, es war im Zeitraum, als Harry den _Seelenkäfig_ benutzte, also nahmen wir an, dass er von einer Art Gegenreaktion oder so getroffen wurde. Warum wurde er so lange niedergeschlagen?"Darüber können wir nur spekulieren."

"Wir waren miteinander verbunden", sagte Harry. "Der _Seelenkäfig_ hat vielleicht die Verbindung zurück verfolgt und durch die Verbindung seinen Körper angegriffen, während er den Seelensplitter in mir ausstieß. Die Verbindung wurde gebrochen, sobald das Teil in mir verschwunden ist, aber ich nehme an, ihn tat das ziemlich weh. Schade, dass ich vorher nicht daran gedacht habe ... ich hätte versuchen können, es zu einer Waffe umzufunktionieren ... "

Luna schüttelte den Kopf, keine Spur von Leichtigkeit und Verträumtheit war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. "Es ist gut, dass du es nicht getan hast, Harry. Einen Geist zu töten wäre viel schwieriger als ein lebendes Wesen zu töten. Wir wissen nicht sicher, ob Voldemort zerstört werden kann, wenn er ein Gespenst wäre, und der letzte Horkrux vernichtet wurde. Ich denke, wir können es uns leisten, dieses Risiko einzugehen."

Harry seufzte und nickte. "Ja, du hast Recht, Luna. Es ist besser, sicher zu sein als Nachsichtig zu sein. Ich würde es hassen, ihn ein drittes Mal töten zu müssen."

Lily zog die Stirn in Falten. "So interessant es auch ist, Sirius, hattest du sonst noch etwas zu berichten?"

"Irgendwie, aber nichts, was direkt mit Kingsley zu tun hat, also wenn ihr noch andere Fragen habt, fragt jetzt", sagte er.

Neville hob seine Hand. "Ich habe eine Frage. Warum hat er nicht um Hilfe gerufen?"

"Oder einen Port-Schlüssel genommen?" fragte Susan sofort danach. "Er hätte jetzt eine fertige Version der Port-Schlüssel-Rune bekommen sollen, oder? Ich dachte, Harry hätte sie inzwischen mit Tante Amelia an fast alle verteilt."

Sirius nickte. "Er hatte sie und wir haben sie alle erhalten. Das Problem ist, dass nicht jeder gerne mit Ohrringen schläft. Ich weiß, dass Shacklebolt seine Nachts auszieht und nachts neben dem Bett liegen lässt. Der Hilferuf ist nicht das Wichtigste, da er einen abgesetzt hat. Er benutzte sie auch, deshalb konnten die Auroren schnell reagieren ... einfach nicht schnell genug. Die Port-Schlüssel-Rune ist wirklich eine heikle Angelegenheit. So wie er entworfen wurde, hätte er auch in der Zentrale sein können, wenn die Todesser Port-Schlüssel in der Reichweite der Rune benutzt hätten... Obwohl ... ich glaube nicht, dass sie das taten. Amelia stimmt mir zu. Ich sagte, dass es aussah, als hätte Shacklebolt versucht, zu seinem Runenstein zu gelangen, bevor die Angreifer dazwischen kamen. "

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach Neville´s Hand. "Ich wusste, dass ich nicht paranoid bin, diese in meiner Tasche zu behalten."

"Ich empfehle Halsketten", sagte Tracey. "Ein Tarnzauber und sie sehen aus wie normale Halsketten. Außerdem berührt es immer die Haut, so dass du es jederzeit aktivieren kannst." Lily starrte Tracey verwundert an. Waren alle mit Harry auf Mad-Eye Ebene der Paranoia verbunden? Zumindest war sie nicht die einzige, die die Slytherin schief ansah. "Was? Nach dem, was mit meiner Freundin passiert ist, glaubt ihr doch nicht wirklich, dass ich nicht gewisse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen habe, oder? Außerdem bin ich ein Halbblut, also werde ich sowieso ein Ziel sein."

Luna legte den Kopf schief und tätschelte Tracey´s Arm. "Wir verstehen es, liebes. Obwohl ich denke, der Tarnzauber ein bisschen zu viel ist. Ich finde den Runenstein selbst ziemlich stilvoll!"

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. "Sirius, was war das andere?"

"Remus, Tonks, Fleur und ich werden morgen Bellatrix´s Anwesen stürmen." Bei dieser Ankündigung brachen Schreie aus. Sirius reagierte, indem er über die Stimmen rief. Wir werden keine bessere Gelegenheit bekommen als jetzt. Wenn wir jetzt gehen, werden sie denken, dass dies eine Vergeltung für den Tod von Kingsley ist und sie werden nicht vermuten, dass wir auf der Suche nach dem Horkrux sind, während wir dort sind! "

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als sich der Raum beruhigte. "Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es im Gutshof von Lestrange versteckt ist. Nur weil es dort Auroren gibt, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Todesser nicht reinkommen können. Voldemort war ziemlich klar, dass er ihn im Notfall schnell erreichen muss, und das Versteck dennoch sicher sein sollte."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. »Uns gehen die Ideen aus, Junge. Wenn meine verdammte Cousine, das verdammte Ding nicht in den Ärmelkanal geworfen hat, werden wir früher oder später ihr Haus durchsuchen müssen.

"Es ist immer möglich, dass es tatsächlich da ist, Kid", sagte Shiva, um zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln. "Er könnte dich damals in seinem Kopf bemerkt haben und versucht haben, dich auszutricksen. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir eine Menge Glück gehabt, den hier zu finden ..."

Harry´s finsterer Blick vertiefte sich. "Ich weiß. Was lächerlich ist! Wir sind durch jeden verdammten Raum durch dieses ganze verdammte Schloss gegangen und nichts als Zuckungen! Wir haben fünf neue geheime Geheimgänge, zwei geheime Räume und eine neue Treppe gefunden, dank der Hilfe der Elfen und doch nichts, das sich nur entfernt anfühlt, aussieht oder sich wie ein verdammter Horkrux verhält! "

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und rieb kleine Kreise. "Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wir haben etwas Offensichtliches übersehen und sobald wir es herausgefunden haben, können wir unsere Köpfe auf den Tisch schlagen. Bis dahin müssen wir positiv bleiben."

"Das ist im Moment sehr schwer, Mine", murmelte Harry. Hermine seufzte und schlang ihren Arm fest um ihn und zog ihn für einen Moment in eine erdrückende Umarmung. Lily stimmte den ganzen zu.

"Hör mal, Sirius, bist du bereit, irgendjemand anderen bei diesem Überfall mit zu nehmen?" Fragte Lily und drehte die Unterhaltung wieder um.

"Amelia schickt Scrimgeour und Proudfoot mit uns und ich denke, dass ein Hit Wizard mitfahren wird. Wir müssen verkaufen, dass das Rache ist, keine Jagd", sagte Sirius nickend.

Lily seufzte und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. "Das werde ich schätzen."

Daphne runzelte noch immer die Stirn, als sie fragte: "Wie sicher bist du, dass dein Horcrux-Erkennung- Zauber funktioniert, Sirius? Wir haben keinen Beweis für ein Konzept, da wir die anderen zerstört haben, bevor du ihn in deiner Bibliothek gefunden hast. Was, wenn es wirklich einen Gegenstand gibt und du ihn übersiehst?"

Sirius zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Ich bin ... ziemlich sicher, dass es funktioniert. Ich habe mich mit Phineas Nigellus beraten und er sagte, dass der Zauberspruch zu seiner Zeit so funktioniert hat ... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Ich sage immer noch, dass wir uns nur auf einen Bereich von 21 Metern verlassen können. Wir suchen nach unbezahlbaren Artefakten. Diese hat er benutzt."

Shiva seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich mag das nicht, aber es ist dein Einsatz, Sirius. Bitte lass uns wissen, wenn du fertig bist, damit unsere Gedanken ein wenig gelockert werden."

Sirius nickte. "Werden wir."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. "Danke, Sirius. Alle anderen, wenn ihr bisher Tracey´s und Hannah´s Beispiel nicht gefolgt seid, dann macht das jetzt, und tragt die Runen immer bei euch. Es ist keine perfekte Flucht, aber wenigstens habt ihr etwas im Notfall. Alle werden in Hogwarts landen. Lasst uns wieder konzentrieren, ich denke, ich werde wieder mit den Elfen reden. Vielleicht, wenn ich die Frage etwas anders stelle, haben sie bessere Ratschläge. Luna, du bist mit der Grauen Dame befreundet, oder? Sie und der Blutige Baron, sind die ältesten Geister in diesen Schloss, kannst du sie fragen, ob sie eine Ahnung haben, wo sich Dinge verstecken könnten?"

"Oh natürlich, Harry", sagte Luna nickend.

"Ich werde sehen, ob der Baron auch eine Idee hat", sagte Daphne. "Ich mag es nicht, dass wir diese Fragen so sehr auslagern. Die Geister reden ..."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Ich weiß, aber uns gehen die Optionen aus. Wir müssen diese verdammten Dinger finden, Daphne. Bitte, ich ... bitte?"

Das Treffen wurde dann direkt aufgelöst. Lily ließ die Schüler aus dem Raum gehen, bevor sie sich auf Shiva´s Schoß setzte. "Unser Junge kämpft einen Krieg."

"Er hat jetzt schon eine Weile Krieg geführt, Lily. Ich habe es auch für eine lange Zeit vermisst", seufzte sie und schlang ihre Arme um den Rothaarigen. "Diese Sache mit Voldemort muss bald enden. Ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, einen Runen-Gelehrten als Sohn zu haben anstatt einen Soldaten."

Lily kicherte. "Nun, wenigstens konntest du seinen Wachstumsschub sehen! Vielleicht werde ich es beim nächsten sehen."

Shiva blinzelte und zog sich zurück. "Da kommt noch einer?"

Lily spulte zurück, um die letzten Momente zu durchleben und wurde blass. "Das meinte ich nicht! Nicht jetzt! Nicht ... oh verdammt."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tonks 'Haare waren immer noch dunkelrot und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu beruhigen, während sie auf das Signal wartete. Das Team wurde schließlich außerhalb von Bellatrix Manor versammelt und Tonks war immer noch verärgert.

Shacklebolt war tot. Noch bevor sie mit ihm auf der Horkrux-Jagd gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie mehrere Male mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Er war ein guter Typ; Er war einer der wenigen Auroren gewesen, die sie wirklich ernst genommen hatten. Er war lustig und nett und intelligent. Und jetzt war er tot, weil er ihnen geholfen hatte.

Jeder Auror und Ex-Auror wusste, dass ihre Zahl eines Tages kommen könnte. Es lag in der Natur des Jobs: Dunkle Zauberer zu jagen, die bösen Bösen zu finden, sie zu erledigen, vielleicht im Dienst zu sterben. Der Job war nicht schön und es war viel gefährlicher als der Gegenpart bei den Muggeln. Die Polizisten hatten mit Gewehren und Bomben zu kämpfen. Auroren mussten mit Gedankenkontrolle / Lösch- Zaubern, Explosionen, Ausweide-Flüchen, unsichtbaren Angreifern umgehen ... ein Großteil der anfänglichen Auroren-Schulung beschäftigte sich damit, zu bestätigen, dass der Auszubildende die Risiken dessen, für das er sich freiwillig meldete, vollständig verstand.

Nichts davon machte es einfacher, einen Freund und einen alten Partner zu verlieren.

"Du musst deinen Kopf frei halten, _mon amour_ ", murmelte Fleur neben ihr und streichelte leicht ihren Arm.

Tonks holte tief Luft und nickte. "Nicht so einfach, Fleur. Es hilft nicht, dass ich denke, dass das nutzlos ist. Bella ist verrückt, aber sie ist nicht dumm. Es wird nicht im Haus sein. Wir werden froh sein, Todesser zu finden."

Fleur seufzte. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du deinen Rachedurst erliegst. Die Todesser im Haus vorzufinden, wäre kein gutes Ding, Nym."

"Wäre aber eine gute Therapie", murmelte Tonks und weigerte sich, zumindest verbal anzuerkennen, dass Fleur wahrscheinlich Recht hatte.

"Die Truppe ist in Bereitschaft", zwitscherte die Auroren Kommunikations-Rune ihren Gürtel leise. Sirius war der zweite Anführer für diesen Einsatz, während der Hit Wizard der primäre war. Sie kannte den Namen des Typen nicht. Es war nicht so, als würde er sowieso lange dort sein. Warum Hit Wizards nicht regelmäßig zum Kampf gegen Voldemort´s Truppen geschickt wurden, entging Tonks. Amelia hatte etwas über die wenigen Qualifizierten gesagt, die andere Möchtegern-Overlords davon abhalten sollten, die chaotische Situation auszunutzen, aber es klang alles wie Rechtfertigung für sie. Vielleicht war sie jetzt einfach zu desillusioniert.

Dieser Typ war Amelia angeblich einen Gefallen schuldig gewesen, was der einzige Grund war, warum er mitging. Tonks war hin und hergerissen zwischen der Tatsache, dass sie dankbar war, dass ihr alter Boss sie für einen Angriff auf Bellatrix Lestrange´s Anwesen angerufen hatte und Frustration darüber, dass Amelia ein Gefallen bei einem Einsatz verschwendet hatte, der auf lange Sicht kaum viel bedeuten würde.

Es machte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darum zu sorgen. Vielleicht würden sie Glück haben ...

"Beginne Vergeltung in fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins ... Los! Los! Los!"

Die kleine Gruppe drängte vorwärts. Tonks erhaschte einen Blick auf Remus und Sirius, der ein Fenster zur Seite sprengte und hinein sprang, bevor sie direkt hinter Fleur´s Feuerball durch ihre eigenes Fenster sprang. Die Veela landete direkt hinter ihr und sie stellten sich Rücken an Rücken und bedeckten beide Enden des Flurs. "Westflügel Sauber", meldete Tonks, als sie auf ihren Runenstein klopfte.

"Verstanden, Ostflügel Sauber."

"Nordflügel, Sauber."

Schreie dröhnten durch die Hallen und die Auroren-Kommunikations-Rune zwitscherte: "Feindkontakt im Südflügel! Vier Ziele! Vorrangiges Ziel 3 entdeckt!"

"Dolohov", murmelte Tonks, ihre Augen verengten sich. "Wir müssen - "

"Nymphadora", flehte Fleur eindringlich "Unsere Mission ist es, die Räumlichkeiten zu durchsuchen. Voldemort kommt danach."

Tonks knurrte aber nickte zustimmend. Fleur und Tonks entfernten sich, um schnell ihren Flügel zu untersuchen. Fleur benutzte Sirius „Verdachtszauber", während Tonks sich darauf konzentrierte, die im ganzen Haus ausgestellten Artefakte sorgfältig zu betrachten. Es wäre genau wie Bellatrix, wenn sie etwas Außergewöhnliches vor Augen hatte. Sie würde denken, dass es außergewöhnlich schlau war, und was noch schlimmer war, war, dass sie meistens recht hatte. Viele Gelegenheitsbeobachter würden die ausgestellten Dinge als einfache Verzierungen oder Prahlereien und nichts, was mehr wert ist als ungenügende Wertschätzung, übersehen.

Das war etwas, das Voldemort Bella gegeben hatte, obwohl ... Tonks 'finsterer Blick verschlimmerte sich. Bellatrix hätte es nie in ihrem Haus gelassen. Sie hätte es an die sicherste Stelle gebracht, an die sie denken konnte. Das Haus eines Reinbluts mag sicher sein, aber es wäre niemals _**so**_ sicher. Nicht während die Todesser noch als Terroristen galten.

Nach zwanzig Minuten der Suche hatten Tonks und Fleur ihren zugewiesenen Flügel durchsucht. Tonks 'Stimmung hatte sich mehr und mehr verdunkelt, als sie endlich den letzten Raum räumten. »Wechsle zu Beta«, sagte sie in ihren Runenstein. "Westflügel leer. Zwölf leicht dunkle Artefakte, sieben verfluchte Artefakte, drei _Kopien des Hauptziels_ , Hauptziel wurde nicht gefunden."

"Beta-Kopien", antwortete Sirius genauso frustriert wie sie sich fühlte. "Alle anderen Flügel sind kurz vor der Fertigstellung. Wir sammeln uns in der Eingangshalle."

"Unterwegs." Tonks nickte Fleur zu und sie gingen zurück zum vorderen Eingang im Norden, die beschlagnahmten Gegenstände schwebten hinter ihnen. Tonks ließ die drei Leichen schweben, die sie in einem versteckten Raum gefunden hatten. Einer von ihnen war viel zu klein.

Eines Tages würde Tonks ihre Tante finden und ... sie aus der Familie _**"entfernen".**_

"Metamorphmagus, Harpyie, gut gemacht", sagte der Hit Wizard und nickte ihnen zu, als sie in die Halle traten." Guter Ruf mit diesem Überfall. Ziel 3 ist geflohen, aber wir haben einen anderen festgenommen. Unglücklicherweise war der Mann nicht im Inneren Kreis, obwohl er Informationen über die Vampir-Clans zu haben scheint. Die Teams 2 und 4 bringen ihn zur Vernehmung zurück zur Basis. Dreißig Klasse-D-Artefakte und zwölf Klasse C Artefakte wurden geborgen und beschlagnahmt. Die Opfer werden an die entsprechenden Stellen übergeben. "

"Irgendwelche Verluste?" Fragte Fleur.

Der Hit Wizard schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur leichte Verletzungen. Wir hatten Glück. Das war ein Sieg, Mädchen. Nimm es für das, was es ist."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und ging hinüber, um sich leise mit Sirius und Remus zu beraten, während Fleur Bellatrix ' _ **frühere"**_ _Das_ __Opfer bewegte sich nicht mehr. Als sie neben ihnen anhielt, flüsterte Tonks: "Nichts gefunden?"

"Leider nein", erwiderte Remus, seine Augen verengten sich und Nasenlöcher flammten auf, als er die mit Stoff überzogenen Körper beäugte. "Wir wussten trotzdem, dass es ein Fehlschlag war. Ich sage immer noch, wir sollten versuchen, etwas in den umliegenden Gewässern zu entdecken. Wenn sie verrückt genug ist, um Leichen zu halten, ist sie sicher verrückt genug, um sie in einen Graben zu werfen."

"Nicht wenn er es zurück verlangt hätte", antwortete Sirius mit einem schweren Seufzer. "Wir müssen zurück zum Anfang gehen. verdammt, vielleicht sollten wir mit Charlie Weasley sprechen. Es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um Dinge zu schützen als ein Drachenreservat ..."

Tonks kicherte dunkel und ihre Haarfarbe wurde tiefer, bis das Rot fast schwarz wurde. "Nun, vielleicht werden wir Glück haben und sie gefangen nehmen. Indem wir die Mittelsmänner ausschalten."

"Wir können hoffen, dass wir so viel Glück haben, _mon amour_ ", kommentierte Fleur mit müdem Blick. "Die anderen räumen hier auf. Es ist Zeit für uns zu gehen." Sirius und Remus nickten. Tonks bewegte sich und folgte ihnen mit einem letzten Blick um das schreckliche Herrenhaus herum.

 _"Eines Tages, Tante. Eines Tages."_

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Lily, du kannst nicht umhin, dies für immer unbeantwortet zu lassen", beschwerte sich Shiva und starrte Lily an.

"Klar kann ich das. Sirius macht es die ganze Zeit. Ich habe von den Besten gelernt", antwortete ihre Freundin mit einem ärgerlichen Grinsen.

"Lils, ich meine es ernst."

Harry stöhnte von seinem Platz auf der Couch neben ihr und rieb sich die Stirn. "Ich bin hierher gekommen, um mich zu entspannen. Wenn ihr beide die ganze Zeit streiten wollt, werde ich mit Tracey rumhängen."

Shiva legte ihren Kopf auf den Jungen, der für einen Moment überrascht war. "Tracey? Warum sie?"

"Weil", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, "Luna ist immer ablenkend, auch wenn sie es nicht spielt. Hermine und Daphne würden mich beide damit belästigen, woran ich gerade arbeite. Susan und Hannah würden weiter an einen Konzept arbeiten. Neville würde versuchen, mich davon zu überzeugen, wieder an seiner Bösen wandernde Pflanzen-Rune zu arbeiten ... Tracey ist die einzige, die mich arbeiten lässt. "

Shiva konnte ihn nur für ein paar Augenblicke anstarren. "Böse wandernde Pflanzen Rune?" sie schaffte es schließlich, sich zu ersticken.

"Ja. Er wollte, dass ich einen der Fruchtbaren Grundsteine anpasse, die ich letzten Sommer für ihn gemacht habe. _'Evil Dead'_ hat ihm anscheinend ein paar Ideen gegeben und jetzt ist er besessen davon, einen Baum zu erschaffen, der seine Wurzeln und Zweige wie Arme benutzt, um die Todesser anzugreifen." Harry zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ursprüngliche Name, den er dafür haben wollte, war 'Baum des Schreckens, der Todesser jagt". Pflanzen des Schreckens war der Kompromiss. Ich erzähle ihm immer wieder, dass das außerhalb meiner Fähigkeiten liegt, aber er versucht es weiter. Er hätte viel mehr Glück, es herauszufinden als ich. Ich arbeite nur mit Runen, nicht mit Pflanzen."

"Warum im Namen des Himmels ...", fragte Lily klaffend.

"Er will Bellatrix und Crouch noch mehr am Boden sehen als Tonks", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Ich bin nicht wirklich einer, der seine Entscheidung über Rache kommentiert, wenn man bedenkt, was ich Voldemort angetan habe."

Shiva stöhnte und rieb ihren Kopf. "Kid ... weißt du was, vergiss es. Bitte lass die _Pflanzen des Schreckens_ nicht auf die Welt los, yeah? Und Lily, du hast das Kind gehört, hören wir auf zu streiten."

Lily starrte Shiva an, bevor sie sich in Kichern auflöste und ihre Augen auf die Frau fixierte. "Ehrlich, Liebling, es tut mir leid. Alles was ich meinte war, dass ich irgendwann mehr Kinder haben wollte. Eines Tages weit in der Zukunft, nicht jetzt. Es ist nicht etwas, das im Moment diskutiert werden muss. Wir sind kaum miteinander ausgegangen. Erst seit anderthalb Monaten, und ich habe dich gewarnt, dass ich vorhabe, langsamer voran zu gehen als ich es mit James getan habe. Ich möchte jetzt nicht über Kinder reden."

"Ah. Nun, das ist gut", sagte Shiva und sah etwas erleichtert aus.

"Können wir bitte überhaupt nicht über Sex reden?" Harry fragte seine Stimme angespannt. "Nur weil ich es akzeptiere, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich es gut finde, wenn ich so etwas höre."

"Hey, Kid, der Spaß am Mum sein ist, sein Kind zu ärgern. Geh damit um", kommentierte Shiva und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry stöhnte wieder und lehnte sich über seine Papiere zurück. "An was arbeitest du eigentlich? Ich habe diesen Entwurf noch nicht gesehen."

Er deutete auf ein Bild auf der Seite. "Es wird entweder _**Lebens-Strahl**_ oder _**Ley-Strahl**_ genannt. Es ist der Ketten-Reaktor-Strahl und die Yamato-Kanone auf Steroiden. Etwas wie eine Belagerungskanone. Es würde die lokale Ley-Linie anzapfen und etwas an die Oberfläche ziehen und die Energie kanalisiert auf das Ziel abfeuern, auf das die Rune gerichtet ist."

Shiva blickte über die Zeichnungen und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Gute Idee, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, dies zu verkleinern ... Es würde eine gute statische Verteidigung ergeben, aber als eine tragbare Kampfoption? Das sehe ich hier leider nicht."

Harry nickte. "Ich dachte daran, das um das Herrenhaus zu legen, falls sie versuchen würden, uns dort anzugreifen, so wie sie es mit Kingsley getan haben. Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Muster von einem Meter starken Stein, um dieses sicher aufzuladen. Auch dann wird es wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern und die Hand des Zauberers wird ein wenig verbrannt sein."

"Ähm, würdest du nicht in der Nähe einer Ley-Linie sein müssen, damit das funktioniert?" Fragte Lily und legte ihre Hand auf Shiva´s Rücken, während sie über die beiden blickte.

"Ja, also ist es nicht überall super nützlich, aber es ist eine schöne, mächtige Option für die Orte, an denen es benutzt werden kann."

"Cool", sagte Lily. "Lass es mich wissen, wenn ihr zwei Hilfe braucht. Ich werde an diesem Zaubetrank Rezept arbeiten."

"Werden wir", sagte Shiva und löschte ein Segment aus Harry´s Muster und fügte eine andere hinzu.

Zehn Minuten später zwitscherte ihr Runen-Ohrring. Tonks 'Stimme kam kurz darauf über die Leitung. "Hey, Shiva, ich wollte dich vor Harry, Mine oder Daphne anrufen. Wir sind gerade fertig geworden."

Shiva lehnte sich zurück und grunzte. "Ich bin gerade mit Harry und Lily zusammen, damit ich sie kurz unterrichten kann, nachdem wir fertig sind. Du klingst nicht glücklich, Tonks. So schlimm?"

"Keine Verluste", seufzte Tonks. Shiva wiederholte das schnell zu den anderen. Sie entspannten sich sichtlich, als Harry in die Couch zurück fiel. "Bellatrix´ Manor ist noch widerlicher, als ich erwartet hatte, wenn es etwas sagt. Wir fanden ein paar Leichen, die sie Posieren ließ, und Dutzende von verfluchten Gegenständen. Dolohov war dort, aber er kam davon. Wir nahmen einen anderen Typen gefangen, der etwas über Vampir-Clans weiß; er ist bei Amelia zum Verhör. Kein Glück auf der Schnitzeljagd. "

"Verdammt. Nun, wir dachten, es wäre unwahrscheinlich ... trotzdem, das ist scheiße."

"Dem stimme ich zu", sagte Tonks müde. "Sieh mal, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich der Dreck meiner Tante infiziert. Ich werde Mine und Daphne kurz anrufen und dann in die Dusche springen. Gib mir Harry meine Liebe, ja?"

"Werd es tun. Lass es uns wissen, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Tonks kicherte mürrisch. "Ein Ende wäre schön. Tschüss, Shiva. Sirius sollte in ein paar Minuten zurück sein, wenn du mehr Details willst."

Sie beendete den Anruf und Shiva sah zu den anderen zwei. "Harry, Tonks schickt ihre Liebe. Sirius ist auf dem Rückweg. Kein Glück auf der Schnitzeljagd. Bellatrix ist anscheinend noch kranker als wir es gedacht haben. Niemand auf unserer Seite war verletzt und wir haben jemanden mit Informationen über Vampire gefangen genommen, er wird gerade verhört."

Harry nickte und lehnte sich wieder über seine Papiere. "Es geht ihnen gut. Gut. Das ist gut."

Shiva hob ihre Augenbrauen und wandte sich dann an Lily. Beide trugen identisch besorgte Blicke. Shiva bewegte sich zuerst und nahm Lily´s Hand. Hoffentlich wäre das bald vorbei und Harry könnte sich wieder Sorgen machen über die üblichen Teenager Dinge anstatt über Krieg.

"Wisst ihr, ich denke, ich werde jetzt Mine suchen. Danke, dass ihr mir Gesellschaft geleistet habt, während wir auf eine Antwort gewartet haben", sagte Harry und fegte seine Papiere zu einem Stapel zusammen und ließ sie in seine Tasche fallen.

"Jederzeit, Schatz. Unsere Türen sind immer offen", sagte Lily und lächelte ihn sanft an. Harry nickte und ging hinaus.

Shiva schloss die Tür, sobald er weg war. Sie drehte sich zu Lily um und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Also ... willst du in Zukunft noch ein Kind?"

Lily stöhnte und Shiva fügte einen Punkt auf ihre unsichtbare Liste hinzu. Sie war wieder vorne. "Ich habe es nur so gesagt, wir müssen nicht darüber reden, Schatz."

"Wer redet gerade darüber? Ich bin echt neugierig. Du hast einen geboren, ich erziehe nur einen. Tut das nicht weh? Wie kannst du ein weiteres wollen, nachdem du das einmal durchgemacht hast?" Sie grinste und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, um zu sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Lily merkte, dass sie gerade geneckt wurde.

"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sehr es wehgetan hat. Du kannst kurz vor der Geburt keine Zauber mehr anwenden und Zaubertränke werden aus demselben Grund nicht empfohlen. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich James angeschrien hatte, dass ich ihn töten würde dafür, dass er mir das angetan hat und dann ... "Lily blieb stehen und sah schließlich auf den Ausdruck auf Shiva´s Gesicht. Lily blieb stehen und warf ein Kissen auf ihr Gesicht.

 **** Anfang Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

Eine lachende Shiva fing es auf und ließ sich neben Lily in den Sitz fallen. "Entschuldigung, ich konnte wirklich nicht widerstehen."

Lily funkelte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem gruseligen Lächeln verzogen. "Oh, das ist in Ordnung. Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür vielleicht bestrafen muss ..."

Shivas Augenbrauen hoben sich und sie musste kämpfen, um ihr eigenes hungriges Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Wirklich? Nun, ich sollte dich wahrscheinlich dafür bestrafen, dass du das Ganze angefangen hast, weißt du."

"Hmm … das ist wahr." Lily leckte verführerisch ihre Lippen und beäugte Shiva. "Vielleicht sollten wir diese Diskussion dann im Schlafzimmer fortführen."

Shiva stand auf und zog Lily auf die Füße. "Ich denke, das ist eine Voraussetzung." Sie schob Lily spielerisch zur Innentür und sobald sie fertig waren, hielt sie inne und zog eine Grimasse, bevor sie sich eine Socke schnappte und sie an den Türknauf hängte. An Lily´s hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zuckte Shiva nur mit den Schultern. "Er kennt auch das Passwort für die innere Tür. Willst du wirklich riskieren, dass er wieder reinkommt?"

Lily schauderte und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Gut Moment. Warte, Harry kennt das Passwort für dein Schlafzimmer?"

"Ich war 19! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tat und jetzt wäre es komisch, es zu ändern, ohne es ihm zu sagen. Können wir jetzt bitte aufhören, über Harry zu reden? Ich glaube, wir waren mitten in einer Diskussion." Die Tage um Halloween könnten für die Familie Potter verflucht sein, aber wenn es Shiva gelingen könnte, wenigstens einen ihrer Gedanken von der Traurigkeit des letzten Tages zu nehmen, wäre ihre Mission abgeschlossen.

Lily lachte und bewegte sich, um ihr Hemd auszuziehen. "Gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

Shiva packte Lily´s Arme und hielt sie mit einer Hand hinter ihrem Rücken, während sie sich vor beugte, um ihre Lippen in einem tiefen Kuss zu ergreifen. "Nicht so schnell, Liebes", flüsterte sie ein paar Momente später zurück. "Ich glaube, das sollte eine Strafe sein."

Lily stöhnte in Shiva´s Nacken. "Du bist so gemein."

"Du wirst in ein paar Minuten an der Reihe sein." Grinsend wie eine Katze schnippte Shiva ihren Zauberstab und ließ Lily´s Arme in ihrer gegenwärtigen Position erstarren, bevor sie sich so langsam bewegte, um die Hose der Frau abzuziehen. "Oh, Orange und Schwarz huh? Festlich."

Lily errötete. "Nun, es erfüllt sowohl den Halloween-Geist als auch die Trauer-Pflicht." Sie bewegte sich unbehaglich und zuckte zusammen. "Und würde es dir etwas ausmachen, meine Arme ein wenig zu lockern? Diese Position könnte doch ein bisschen unangenehm werden", gab sie reumütig zu.

Shiva lachte und zog Lily´s Beine über ihre langen, seidig weißen Beine, stand wieder auf und küsste ihrer Geliebten leicht auf den Lippen. "Sicher, Schatz. Bett?"

"Bett", stimmte sie inbrünstig zu.

Shiva sprach einen kurzen Zauber, um Lily´s Arme zu lösen und schob sie sanft zurück auf das Bett und zog dabei ihr Hemd aus. Shiva lächelte, Lily´s Brustwarzen hatten bereits begonnen sich zu verhärten. Das würde Spaß machen! Lily hob ihre Arme und breitete sie zu beiden Seiten aus und bald flog orangefarbener Satin aus Shivas Zauberstab, um beide Pfosten um die Handgelenke ihrer Geliebten zu binden. Lily grinste zustimmend und hob eine fragende Augenbraue. "Wann hast du gelernt, sie zu färben?"

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tonks hat mir vor ein paar Tagen den Zauber gezeigt", sagte Shiva. "Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob es peinlich war, einen Sex-Rat von der Freundin meines Sohnes zu bekommen, also beschloss ich, sie wie eine Freundin zu behandeln und den Rest der Implikationen zu ignorieren."

"Gute Idee. Jetzt beschäftige dich. Ich will, dass ich an der Reihe bin!" Antwortete Lily und spreizte suggestiv ihre Beine.

Shiva schüttelte lachend den Kopf und stieg vom Bett. "Du hast es so eilig! Man würde denken, du hättest es nicht verdient, zuerst ein bisschen aufgezogen zu werden", sagte sie, die letzten paar Worte fast schnurrend. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf das Bett und fing an, ihre Hüften in einem langsamen Tanz hypnotisch zu schwingen, während sie sich bewegte. "Fleur hat zufällig ein bisschen getanzt. Ich empfehle dir, mit ihr darüber zu reden."

Lily´s Antwort war ein tiefes Knurren der Zustimmung, gefolgt von einem fast wimmernden Weinen, als sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ihre Schenkel zusammenpresste. Endlich löste Shiva sich von der letzten Masche ihrer Kleidung und kletterte langsam zwischen Lily´s Beinen auf das Bett und lächelte frech. "Endlich", murmelte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

Shiva schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Immer noch so ungeduldig." Sie hob langsam eine Hand und senkte sie auf ihre eigenen Brüste und zupfte leicht an ihren Nippeln. "Man muss lernen, geduldiger zu sein", widersprach sie seidig.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie Shiva über sich hinweg schweben sah. Und sich dabei selbst berührte. "Nicht fair", sagte sie und klang selbst schwach.

"Du hast Kinder großgezogen, Liebling. Das ist absolut fair", argumentierte Shiva, dann grinste sie und ließ ihre Hand tiefer über ihren Bauch gleiten, um sich schließlich so tief zu setzen, dass sie ihre privaten Bereich streichelte. Lily stöhnte als Antwort und rieb ihre Schenkel ein wenig hin und her, in der Hoffnung, dass die leichte Reibung ihre Spannung lockern würde. Shiva lächelte nur noch breiter und beugte sich hinunter, um Lily´s Brust leicht zu erwischen, bevor sie sich fast sofort zurückzog.

Shiva´s Atmung nahm zu und sie begann leicht zu keuchen, als sie ihre Hand tiefer drückte und schließlich die Spalte zwischen ihren Beinen fand. "Ich glaube, du warst diejenige, die das alles langsam machen wollte, Lily", neckte sie glücklich, als ihre Finger langsam ihre Unterlippen teilten und sich nach innen drückten, was sie zum Seufzen brachte.

Lily knurrte wieder und brachte unbewusst ihre Hüften nach oben und entblößte den kleinen feuchten Fleck, den sie den zufriedenen Augen ihres Geliebten auf den Laken hinterlassen hatte. Shiva hielt inne, streckte die Hand aus und drückte eine Hand, um Lily´s Spalte so weit zu bedecken, dass sie an Ort und Stelle blieb, ohne eine echte Stimulation zu liefern. Lily biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und stöhnte leise. "Bitte, Shiva, hör auf, mich zu ärgern", flehte sie.

Shiva überlegte eine Sekunde, ihre Finger weiter arbeiten zu lassen, als sie noch darüber nachdachte, bevor sie einen theatralischen Seufzer ausstieß und ihre Hand aus ihrem Schritt zog. Etwas musste sich die Situation entspannen. "Nun, ich schätze, wir können diese Bestrafung ein wenig früher beenden. Du bist doch so gut." flüsterte Shiva, als sie zurückwich und sich selbst senkte, so dass sie Lily´s Beine leicht küssen konnte, die sich langsam von den inneren Schenkeln bewegten. Lily keuchte leicht, als Shiva fast ihren Kern erreichte, bevor sie sich aufrichtete.

Sie stöhnte fast vor Enttäuschung, als Shiva sich aufrichtete und in ihre Augen starrte. Das war, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und Lily kurz küsste, bevor sie sich zurückzog und ihren Zauberstab griff, um die Fesseln zu lösen.

Wieder drückte Shiva ihren Vorteil, Küsste Lily und streichelte dabei ihre Brüste. Lily brachte es einfach für eine Weile zurück, bevor sie versuchsweise ihre eigenen Hände zu Shiva´s eigenen Brüsten bewegte. Diesmal war sie an der Reihe zu stöhnen.

Shiva´s Hände gaben ihre Arbeit an der Brust ihrer Geliebten auf und glitten zu Lily´s Flanken. Bevor sie langsam tiefer drifteten, als sie auch fielen, trennten sich ihre Lippen von Lily´s, als sie sich zwischen die Knie der Frau sinken ließ. Dort spürte sie, wie die Hände ihrer Geliebten auf ihrem Kopf ruhten, die Bitte klar, sie drehte nur ihre Augen nach oben, um der anderen Frau zu zu zwinkern, bevor ihre Hände sich auf Lily´s Knie legten und sie etwas weiter auseinander schoben.

Shiva schaukelte leicht, so dass ihr eigener Hintern leicht in die Luft gehoben wurde, als sie auf ihren Knien ruhte, unwissend was der Anblick ihrer wackelnden Hinterseite Lily angetan hatte. Sie arbeitete mit einer Hand zwischen ihren eigenen Knien an ihrem Lieblingsplatz und begann zu arbeiten, als sie ihre Lippen in den Schritt ihrer Geliebten senkte.

Saugen, reizend und sanftes nagen war das Spiel, nichts, was weh tun würde. Ihre Lippen und Zähne legten sich sanft um Lily´s Lippen, der Daumen aus ihrer freien Hand streicht sanft über ihren Knopf. Gelegentlich schoss ihre Zunge heraus, um tiefer ein zu dringen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, Lily´s Atem ging schneller, ihr Körper begann zu zucken und sie begann zu stöhnen. Schließlich ließ sie los, ihr Körper sank in zitterndes Keuchen, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, und ein kleiner Schwall heißer Flüssigkeit strömte über Shiva´s Zunge.

Lily zitterte ein paar Sekunden lang, bevor sie sich erschöpft aufs Kissen fallen ließ und dann ein kurzes Lachen ausstieß. "Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gab, warum ich mit dir zusammen war", neckte Lily.

Leicht lachend lag Shiva auf ihrem Bauch und blickte zu Lily auf. Sie stieß ihre Geliebte sanft auf den Oberschenkel, nicht weit von ihrem immer noch zitternden Kern. "Besser jetzt, Liebling?"

"Oh ja. Ich denke wir können das sicher sagen!" Lily lachte, dann leuchtete ein kleiner Funke in ihren Augen auf, ein fast hungriger Blick, als sie bemerkte, dass Shiva´s Hand immer noch da lag und wirkte. "Jetzt glaube ich, dass ich dran war, ein bisschen zu bestrafen, ja?"

Shiva zitterte vor Erwartung und rollte herum, sodass ihr unteres Ende ihrer Geliebten am nächsten war. Lily gluckste, klatschte ihre Hände auf Shiva´s Hüften und zog sie näher an sich heran. "Also dann. Was wird es heute Abend sein, frage ich mich? Finger ... Zunge und Lippen?" neckte sie, bevor sie nach vorne griff, um die Spalte ihrer Liebhaberin zu berühren. "Oder vielleicht möchtest du diese Position versuchen, die wir in dem Buch gefunden haben", schlug sie vor und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Shiva dachte darüber nach, alle Optionen waren verlockend, aber sie war so nah, sie konnte praktisch schreien. "Ugh", stöhnte sie, "ich möchte das ausprobieren. Aber später okay? Ich muss fertig sein, oder die Dinge werden hässlich werden!" winselte sie. "Finger."

Lily nickte spielend. Sie wich zurück, bevor sie sich auf ihre Brust legte, auf ihren Ellbogen ruhte, Füße hochgezogen und Knöchel gekreuzt wurden. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Fingernagel über die blasse Haut von Shiva´s innerem Oberschenkel. "Ja wirklich?" fragte sie heiser.

"Wirklich", hauchte Shiva, als Lily´s Finger über ihren Knopf hüpfte und sie zitterte.

Lily war keine zarte Art von Mädchen, und das passte Shiva in Zeiten wie diesen gut. Lily lachte nur, bevor sie zwei Finger zusammenzog und sie sanft, aber fest in sie eindrang, schnell ihren "Spot" fand und ihn für einen Moment massierte, bevor sie sich zurückzog, um sich langsam wieder zurück zu ziehen und sie jedes Mal an diesem entzückenden kleinen Nervenbündel zu pressen. Ihr Körper bebte.

Bald war es Shiva, die bebte und zitterte, und sie war erfreut, als Lily´s Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab griff, bevor sie Stille-Zauber an Wände, Decke und Tür richtete. Lily arbeitete noch ein paar Momente später an ihr, bevor sie mit einem Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam.

Shiva lag eine Zeit lang dort und zitterte köstlich, bevor sie sich auf ihre Ellbogen legte. Lily lächelte sie erwartungsvoll an, während sie mit sich selbst spielte. "Also bin ich wieder an der Reihe?" Fragte Lily spielerisch.

Shiva lächelte. Mission erfüllt. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Und sie würde jede Minute davon lieben!

 **** Ende Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Luna saß hinter Tracey in den Slytherin- Schlafsälen und flechte die Haare des älteren Mädchens, während Coco auf Tracey´s Schoß saß und spielerisch an Tracey´s Fingern knabberte. Luna lächelte die beiden an und beendete einen Zopf, der auf den nächsten überging. "Tracey, denkst du, dass wir uns etwas zu sehr auf die Suche konzentrieren?"

Tracey blinzelte vom Schnarchkackler auf und versuchte das kleine Stück Luna zu sehen, das sie sehen konnte. "Du wirst das ein bisschen erklären müssen, Schatz."

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich meine mit der Schnitzeljagd. Wir haben einen durch Zufall gefunden, und können sie nicht aktiv lokalisieren. Wir wissen sogar, was der eine ist und die allgemeinen Besonderheiten des anderen. Ich denke, jeder war so auf die Suche konzentriert, die wir konstruiert haben für die Orte, so dass niemanden daran gedacht hat, wie sie gesichert waren."

Tracey machte einen unverbindlichen Laut und wandte sich wieder an Coco. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr folgen kann. Machen wir das nicht?"

"Nicht wirklich. Wir suchen nach dem, wo sie versteckt sein könnten. Wir suchen aber nicht danach, warum er sie dort versteckt haben könnte. Wenn wir es umkehren, können wir vielleicht den Ort erraten."

"Klingt immer noch nach dem, was wir machen, Luna", sagte Tracey und verzog das Gesicht. Coco stieß ihr gegen die Handfläche und starrte zu dem Slytherin auf, was Luna zum kichern brachte.

"Es ist sicherlich ähnlich, aber es ist nicht ganz dasselbe. Ich denke nur, dass wir unsere Suche ein wenig erweitern müssen. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und sehen, was mir einfällt. Die Graue Lady hat zugestimmt, bald mit mir zu sprechen. Hoffentlich kann ich etwas aus diesem Treffen herausarbeiten. "

Tracey nickte. "Lass mich wissen, wie das funktioniert, Schatz. Und wenn du mich für irgendetwas brauchst, lass es mich wissen."

Luna lächelte strahlend. Sie hatte vielleicht schon seit zwei Jahren Freunde, aber es war immer noch schön, manchmal daran erinnert zu werden. "Natürlich. Du und Harry werden die ersten sein, die es wissen! Jetzt dachte daran, dass wir deine Haare grün färben könnten. Es würde sehr gut zu deinen Roben passen!"

"Oh verdammt!" Sagte Tracey und versuchte sich davon zu winden. Luna schlang ihre Arme um ihre Freundin, die sich weigerte loszulassen.

"Awww, vielleicht nur halb?"

"Das wird nicht passieren!"

"Awww ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Dumbledore öffnete den Klitterer, den er zuvor erhalten hatte. Die Flamel´s hatten es für angebracht gehalten, es diesmal über Muggel- Post zu schicken, anstatt einen Besuch zu machen. Er war dankbar für diese Erleichterung. Immer wenn Perenelle vorbeikam, hatte er weniger Haare als zuvor. Er hatte gedacht, dass die Frau wütend war, als er anfing, mit Nicolas zu arbeiten. Er war naiv gewesen.

 _ **Harry Potter verkündet die erste offizielle Verlobung**_

Dumbledore spürte, wie sein Blut gefror. Dies wurde auf September datiert. Der Junge baute seine Machtbasis auf und festigte seine Allianzen über einen Monat lang. Das war schlimmer als er befürchtet hatte.

Eilig las Dumbledore den ganzen Artikel. Als er fertig war und Daphne Greengrass 'Drohung las, hatte er angefangen zu weinen. Die Narren begrüßten einen neuen Dunklen Lord mit offenen Armen. Er versuchte nicht einmal mehr subtil zu sein! Harry James Potter hatte sein Harem gefestigt, er hatte seine primären Unterstützer gefestigt, er hatte seine politischen Verbündeten an sich gebunden ... er war perfekt positioniert, um die vollständige Kontrolle zu übernehmen, sobald Voldemort vernichtet war.

Dumbledore konnte nicht länger warten. Fawkes ignorierte immer noch seine Bitte um Hilfe. Warum der Phönix sich immer noch weigerte, ihn zu finden und ihm zu helfen, konnte er nicht ergründen. Er wusste, dass ihre Verbindung schon vor Monaten gebrochen war, aber das begann sich über die bloße Gereiztheit und Bösartigkeit hinaus zu entwickeln.

Hatte es Harry irgendwie geschafft, Fawkes zu korrumpieren? Wenn er einen Phönix korrumpieren könnte ...

"Ich muss diesen Grenzen entkommen!" Dumbledore stand auf und ging zur Schwesternstation. Er hatte ein wenig darüber gelernt, wie er diese Heiler seit seinem letzten Versuch täuschen konnte. Johnson wurde in der Nähe bereits abgelenkt, indem er seinen Stock herumwedelte, aber Dumbledore ignorierte ihn so gut er konnte. "Hallo, ich glaube, dass Marcus mit seiner Puppe im Aufenthaltsraum über einen Zug zu etwas namens Elysium gesprochen hat. Vielleicht sollte jemand nachforschen?"

"Danke, dass Sie uns das wissen lassen, Al", sagte die Frau und lächelte ihn an. Sie stand auf und schlurfte um den Schreibtisch herum, der zum Korridor hinunterging und Johnson sanft von dem Aquarium wegbewegte, während sie ging. Dumbledore wartete, bis sie im Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden war, dann schritt er schnell durch die große Doppeltür und hinaus in die Freiheit. Er war draußen. Er könnte endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und sie alle vor Harry Potter´s Dunkelheit retten!

In diesem Moment bemerkte er den großen schmiedeeisernen Zaun, der um den Garteneingang herum ragte. Und die Spitzen auf dem Zaun. Und die riesigen Tore schlossen sich am Ende der Auffahrt. Und die beiden gelangweilten Wachen am Fuß der Treppe hoben ihre Augenbrauen.

"Hallo, Mr. Brian. Sind sie wieder raus gegangen? Wir bringen sie zurück ins Bett", sagte einer von ihnen und streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Ellenbogen zu nehmen und ihn sanft umzudrehen.

"Nein! Nein, ich war so nah!" Rief Dumbledore. "Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Er hat einen Harem gebaut und er kontrolliert den Adel! Er muss gestoppt werden, bevor es zu spät ist! Hilf mir, und du wirst als Retter Großbritanniens gefeiert werden! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du an der Aktion teilnimmst. Preisverleihung und den Orden des Merlin vor der Gedächtnisanpassung bekommst! Bitte hilf mir! Zusammen können wir ihn aufhalten!"

"Keine Sorge, Mr. Brian. Wir werden die zuständigen Behörden informieren, dass **'Er'** seinen Schritt macht."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy kauerte sich gegen den kleinen Mülleimer und klammerte die kaputte Jacke fester um sich. Das war so erniedrigend. Es war Wochen her, seit diese Hure ihn in der Mitte von Nirgendwo abgesetzt hatte, beiläufig in eine scheinbar zufällige Richtung zeigend und sagte: "Die nächste Stadt ist ungefähr zwanzig Meilen in dieser Richtung. Lauf."

Er hatte es in die Stadt geschafft, irgendwie. Aber niemand war bereit gewesen, ihn nach England zurückzubringen. Keinen hatte es interessiert, als er sagte, sein Vater sei reich und würde gern für seine sichere Rückkehr bezahlen. Niemand hatte ihm das Essen gegeben, das er verlangt hatte, oder die Informationen, die er verlangt hatte. Er kannte nicht einmal den Namen dieser dummen Stadt! Wie sollte er mit diesen Idioten überleben, die sich weigerten, ihm zu helfen?!

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, aber er hatte endlich einen ordentlichen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden und konnte etwas von einem der schwächeren Idioten in der Nähe stehlen. Er hatte es geschafft, fast dreißig Pfund anzusparen, was auch immer das war und würde morgen sein Ticket kaufen können, um London zu erreichen. Dieser Alptraum würde bald enden.

Der kleine Mann, von dem er am Abend zuvor Essen und Geld mitgenommen hatte, ging mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Draco´s Ecke zu. Draco höhnte nur. "Was willst du, Muggel? Wenn du denkst, dass du deine Sachen zurückbekommst, denk nochmal nach."

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass er ein Idiot war, Marty", sagte der Mann und lächelte noch weiter und gestikulierte hinter Draco. Der Blonde hatte kaum genug Zeit sich umzudrehen, bevor ein Berg eines Mannes ihn am Hals packte und ihn in die Luft hob. "Du bekommst die Hälfte, Marty." Ein Grunzen von dem großen Mann war die einzige Antwort.

Draco wimmerte, als sein Entführer eine Faust in seinen Bauch knallte und Draco los ließ. Ein Luftzug und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei waren alles, was er aufbringen konnte. Ein Wirbel von Tritten folgte und als der Schmerz endlich nachließ, fand sich Draco allein mit der Jacke auf seinem Rücken und der Hose um seine brennende Taille wieder. Sie hatten sogar seine Schuhe genommen.

Draco rollte sich zusammen und murmelte einen weiteren Fluch über Harry Potter und Daphne Greengrass.

"Nun, bist du nicht eine hübsche kleine Sache. Es ist gut, dass sie dein Gesicht in Ruhe gelassen haben", sagte eine sanfte Stimme von oben. Draco drehte sich um und sah den Mann an, der auf ihn herabblickte. "Ich habe gehört, du wolltest irgendwo hingehen. Ich kann dich nicht nach London bringen, aber vielleicht kann ich dich nach Thailand bringen. Du kannst ein paar Monate in der Bar Arbeiten und ich kann dir garantieren, dass du _**„danach"**_ überall hin darfst."

Draco blinzelte und unterdrückte den Schmerz in seiner Seite genug um nachzudenken. Er könnte für ein paar Monate ein Türsteher in einer Bar sein. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Crabbe und Goyle ihn gut genug bewachten, um die allgemeinen Prinzipien zu kennen. Alles war besser als in diesem Höllenloch zu bleiben! Außerdem würde er pünktlich zum Sommer nach London zurückkehren können, um sich an Potter und Greengrass zu rächen. Sie würden den Tag bereuen, an dem sie Draco Malfoy am Leben gelassen haben!

Draco machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, auf den Mann zu achten, als er aufstand. Wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er etwas gehört, das ihn hätte innehalten lassen können. "Du wirst nicht einmal eine Perücke brauchen. Ich frage mich, ob du schon tanzen kannst ..."


	44. Another One Bites The Dust

**Another One Bites The Dust**

Luna hüpfte den Korridor zum Innenhof hinüber; Die Graue Dame liebte es, in diesem Teil der Burg zu spuken. Hermine ging neben Luna her und murmelte leise über potenzielle Wege, die sie verfolgen könnte. Luna musste kämpfen, um nicht zu lachen. Die Graue Dame war schon seit Jahrhunderten da, sie hatte sicherlich fast alles erlebt, was Hermine dazu bringen konnte, sie zu ermutigen, über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen.

Luna plante einen ganz anderen Ansatz. Der Ravenclaw-Geist liebte das Schloss ganz sicher. Die Frau dazu zu bringen, über ihr Zuhause zu sprechen, wäre zweifellos einfach genug. Sie brauchten schließlich keine ganze Geschichtsstunde, nur eine Richtung der verfügbaren Geheimnisse um sie zu verfolgen. Manchmal zielten Hermine und die anderen auf die Sonne, wobei der Mond genauso gut wäre.

"Hallo, Luna, es ist wie immer eine Freude, dich zu sehen", sagte die Graue Dame mit einem Lächeln, als die beiden Schüler in Sicht kamen. "Es war eine Schande, dich an ein anderes Haus zu verlieren, aber du scheinst wirklich zu erblühen. Und Ms. Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass wir oft gesprochen haben. Was kann ich heute für euch tun?"

Hermine trat lächelnd vor. "Hallo. Luna und ich haben uns gefragt, ob sie bereit sein würden, eine Frage die während einer Diskussion aufkam zu beantworten. Es geht tatsächlich um das Schloss. Luna hatte erwähnt, dass sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Gelände gewohnt haben. Also dachten wir, es wäre das Beste, jemanden mit dem Wissen aufzuspüren, um unsere Diskussion zu klären. "

Luna konnte nur lächeln und nicken. Sie liebte es, mit Hermine befreundet zu sein. Die Brünette hörte nie auf, sie zu überraschen. Ohne jede Eingebung hatte ihre Freundin sofort den einen Weg gewählt, der die Graue Dame vielleicht davon überzeugen könnte, ihr gewohntes Schweigen über alles, was sich der Vergangenheit abspielte, zu brechen. Hermine war wirklich brillant!

"Oh? Was würde die Debatte betreffen?" fragte der Geist fasziniert.

"Hauptsächlich den Grundriss des Schlosses", kommentierte Luna und breitete ihre Arme aus, um das gesamte Schloss zu umfassen. "Hermine dachte, dass die meisten der besten versteckten Bereiche bereits gefunden worden wären, aber ich habe versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es immer noch großartige Räume gibt, die die Jahrhunderte hindurch unbeschadet und versteckt überstanden haben!"

Hermine seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie vereinfacht die Dinge zu sehr. Der Kern unserer Debatte konzentriert sich speziell auf zusätzliche Räume, die selbst den Hauselfen nicht bewusst sein würden."

"Wie die Kammer des Schreckens!" Luna zwitscherte glücklich.

Die Graue Dame runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme. "Salazar hätte den anderen wirklich von diesem Höhlensystem erzählen sollen. Meine Mutter hätte es angemessen handhaben können, wenn er ihr gesagt hätte, dass ein Basilisk darin schläft."

Luna sah, wie sich Hermines Mund öffnete und sie sprang ein, bevor ihre Freundin alles zerstörte. Die Identität der Grauen Dame als Rowena´s Tochter war nicht allgemein bekannt und Luna wollte Hermine nicht dazu bringen, ihre Beziehung mit einer Frage zu beschädigen, die Luna später leicht beantworten konnte. "Ich dachte, es könnte eine geheime Ecke geben, an den die Gründer gearbeitet haben, und sie immer noch versteckt ist. Hermine sagt, dass es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist."

Hermine seufzte, obwohl sie den Hinweis nahm, um ihre nicht gestellte Frage fallen zu lassen. "Ja. Sehen Sie, ich habe versucht, eine Karte des Schlosses zu verbessern und wir dachten, sie könnten ein paar Einblicke bekommen, ob es Orte gibt, die wir übersehen haben. Die Hauselfen waren sehr hilfreich, aber Luna hat ihre Sache gut genug gemacht, dass ich besorgt bin und sicher gehen möchte. "

"Darf ich die Karte sehen?" fragte die graue Dame. Hermine nickte und reichte ihr die Karte. "Hmm, nun, es scheint, dass du fast alle Passagen und Orte katalogisiert hast, die mir bekannt sind ... Ich nehme an, du hast auch den Baron gefragt?"

Hermine seufzte. "Zwei unserer Freunde in Slytherin haben es versucht, aber er war nicht in der Lage zu helfen. Er hat anscheinend seinen Wanderungen nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt."

"Nun, ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Ravenclaw keine versteckten Orte gebaut hatte. Sie hat bei der Schaffung dieses Bereichs mit den anderen geholfen", sagte der Geist und deutete auf den Raum der Wünsche. "Obwohl ich nicht sicher sein kann, wurde mir gesagt, dass alle vier es als ihre wichtigste Errungenschaft betrachteten, insbesondere Ravenclaw. Die Zaubersprüche und Runen-Muster, die in diesen Raum angebracht wurden, waren einige der kompliziertesten, die jemals fertig gestellt wurden. War es euch bewusst, dass er zu allem werden kann, was ihr euch wünscht?"

Luna nickte. "Ja! Wir haben es tatsächlich ziemlich ausgiebig benutzt! Es ist erstaunlich entgegenkommend."

Die graue Dame lächelte und nickte. "Ist es in der Tat. Dieser Raum kann bei Bedarf sogar neue Passagen in angrenzende Bereiche des Geländes bilden und seine eigenen Dimensionen auf ein beeindruckendes Maß erweitern. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Lagerkonfiguration allein seit der Erbauung wahrscheinlich sehr groß geworden ist."

"Lagerkonfiguration ...", murmelte Hermine. Luna neigte den Kopf, als sich die Augen ihrer Freundin weiteten und Hermine keuchte. "Ma´am, würden die Hauselfen die Lagerkonfiguration benutzen können?"

Die graue Lady zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß es nicht. Viele Schüler und Mitarbeiter haben es in der Vergangenheit benutzt, aber ich habe nie einen der Elfen gesehen, die diese Version benutzen. Im Allgemeinen fragen sie nach Putzzeug oder etwas, das kleiner ist als der ursprüngliche Sammelbegriff. Wisst ihr, nur zwei Leute haben es in den letzten Jahrzehnten regelmäßig benutzt. Sybill versteckt normalerweise Flaschen aus ihren privaten Sherry-Vorrat, wenn Minerva beschließt, dass es Zeit für eine Inspektion ist. Der andere ... "Ihr Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck aus Blanken Hass und Verachtung an. "Der andere hat das Vermächtnis meiner Mutter pervertiert. Ich wurde für dieses verhasste Ding ermordet und er hat es verdorben!"

Luna erstarrte und blinzelte wiederholt, um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich so viel Glück haben konnten. Hermine war anscheinend früher zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gelangt, als sie triumphierend grinste. "Danke, gnädige Frau. Ich glaube, Sie haben unsere Debatte beigelegt. Vielleicht können wir Ihnen in ein paar Stunden, näher kommen. Komm, Luna, wir haben eine Schnitzeljagd, zu beenden!"

Sie verabschiedete sich von dem Ravenclaw- Geist und sprang auf Hermine zu. Ihre Freundin war genauso beeindruckend wie immer! Es war nur schade, dass Coco nicht bei ihr war, um den Spaß zu sehen, den man haben konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Hermine nickte zustimmend, während sich ihre Truppen in den Gängen ausbreiteten. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, einen Raum zu übersehen, der alles verbergen konnte, was sie wollten, hätte sie fast ihren Kopf gegen den nahe gelegenen Schrank geschlagen. Das war wieder Sirius _„Schnuffel"_ Black. Sie waren dem Problem zu nahe gekommen. Viel zu nah anscheinend.

Ganz gleich. Der Raum der Verborgenen war nicht mehr so _"versteckt"._ Es war jetzt voll von über einem Dutzend Menschen, die alle durch die Massen von Müll für einen schwer fassbaren Horcrux guckten. Luna war davon überzeugt, dass es Rowena Ravenclaw´s Diadem war und Hermine war versucht, zuzustimmen. Nachdem sie Helena Ravenclaw´s Reaktion gesehen hatte. Helena Ravenclaw, die Fundgrube an Wissen, die die Graue Dame die ganze Zeit gehabt haben musste … Sie war sich sicher, dass Tom Riddle hier einen Horkrux versteckt hatte.

Hermine hatte keine Zeit verschwendet, ihre Verbündeten zu sammeln und einen Suchtruppe zu organisieren, sobald sie und Luna das Zimmer inspiziert hatten. Die schiere Größe der Menge an Müll, die hier deponiert wurde, war beängstigend. Sie war bereit, den Hauselfen gutes Geld zu geben, wenn sie diesen Ort sahen. Ob sie vor Freude oder Traurigkeit weinten, konnte sie nicht erraten. Selbst nachdem sie so lange mit Dobby und Winky gesprochen hatte, verstand sie den Gedankenprozess, den diese Wesen durchmachten, immer noch nicht vollständig.

"Hey, Lavender, passt das zu meinen rosa Schuhen?" Parvati´s Stimme schwebte von der nächsten Reihe herüber. Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen aufgrund ihrer Mitbewohner. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich etwas vormachen, sie hatte sich vier faszinierende Romane und eine unbezahlbare Erstausgabe geschnappt. Dieses Zimmer war eine Goldmine!

"Tut es, Parvati, aber versuch dich zu konzentrieren. Wir finden zuerst die böse Seele, dann gehen wir einkaufen."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lachen. Neben ihr ging Harry die Augenbrauen hoch. "Lavender ist wirklich viel beeindruckender, als ich ihr ursprünglich zugestanden habe, das ist alles", sagte Hermine als Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage.

Harry nickte wissend. "Einverstanden; es kann manchmal ziemlich lustig sein. Hey, was ist das ... eine Flöte? Wir haben jahrelang an diesem Ort gesessen und hatten keine Ahnung ... Ich kann nicht glauben, was diese Leute weggeworfen haben. Mine, schau dieser Besen, er ist brandneu! Er ist alt, aber in perfektem Zustand!"

"Also nimm ihn mit", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass wir hier stundenlang oder Tagelang suchen werden. Die Suche in einer Gruppe schien eine großartige Idee zu sein, als ich uns alle versammelt habe, aber da ist einfach so viel ..."

"Hey, du hast das Zimmer gefunden, Mine", sagte Harry lächelnd und küsste ihre Wange. "Wir machen endlich Fortschritte. Wir werden es finden. Wenn wir alles Stück für Stück durchgehen müssen, werden wir es finden. Also beruhige dich! Wir machen es gut!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte. "Du bist heute gut gelaunt."

"Ich liebe es einfach, wenn ein Plan funktioniert", sagte Harry lachend. Er sah sie an und drückte ihre Hand. "Außerdem bist du außergewöhnlich attraktiv, wenn du schlau bist und so."

Hermine errötete und stammelte für etwas, das liebenswert zu sagen war. Zum Glück wurde sie durch einen Ruf von Millicent in der Tiefe gerettet. "Ich habe einen Treffer! Leute, ich habe einen Treffer! Es ist hier drüben! Nun ... ein Horkrux ist hier drüben!" Hermine keuchte und rannte auf die zugewiesene Straße der Slytherin zu und zog Harry hinter sich her.

"Also scheint dieser Zauberspruch zu funktionieren, Professor Black. Netter Fund", sagte Millicent zu Sirius als alle anfingen die nächsten Ecken zu umrunden und die beiden kamen in Sicht.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es funktionieren würde!" Sirius krächzte auf seiner Brust. "Meine Familie mag größtenteils wahnsinnige Bastarde zu sein, aber sie hatten verdammt gute Aufzeichnungen!"

Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, das tun sie, Sirius. Es tut uns leid, dass wir an an dir gezweifelt haben. Lasst uns jetzt alle konzentrieren und den Ort ausfindig machen, sollen wir? Miss Bulstrode, wo war die positive Antwort?"

Millicent drehte sich um und deutete auf einen der Hauptdurchgänge des Mülls zu einer großen Truhe mit einer Büste eines ziemlich unattraktiven Hexenmeisters. "Irgendwo da drüben."

"Netter Job, Millie!" Sagte Angelina und klopfte dem jüngeren Mädchen auf den Rücken, während die Weasley- Zwillinge ihre beiden Hände packten und begannen, sie kräftig auf und ab zu schütteln.

Tonks kicherte und trat an die Vorderseite der Gruppe und sagte über ihre Schulter: "Ich muss es finden, bevor ich Jungs feiert. Lasst es uns finden, bevor ihr Feiert... getragene Höschen ..."

"Hey, ich habe mich gefragt, wo die hingekommen sind! Das waren meine Lieblingspaare, wie sind sie hier gelandet?" Murmelte Lavender, während sie Tonks die Unterwäsche aus der Hand nahm, was die anderen zu Lachen brachte.

"Weiter", murmelte Tonks amüsiert, "hässliches Statussymbol, verblasste Tiara, alte Kommode ... Ich sehe nichts, was ein Horkrux sein könnte."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nahm ein Stück Papier aus ihrer Tasche. "Kannst du diese Liste bitte nochmal sagen, Tonks?"

"Sicher. Lavender´s Unterhosen, hässlicher Kopf einer Statue, verblasste Tiara, eine alte Kommode. Warum?" Sagte Tonks stirnrunzelnd.

"Ein Diadem sieht aus wie eine Tiara", murmelte Hermine. "Das ist seltsam."

Sirius grinste und kicherte. "Ja, das alte Ding ist ein Horkrux. Gut, Hermine. Nimm das andere, es hat Glocken."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und verengte seine Augen zur Tiara. Mit einem genervten Knurren erhöhte er seine Okklumentik bis zum Maximum und plötzlich war die vergilbte alte Tiara viel interessanter. "Verdammt. Leute, wir haben es gefunden. Es ist nur unter einer Art Ablenkzauber oder so. Wenn ihr eure Okklumentik hochzieht, könnt ihr hindurchsehen."

Shiva fluchte. "Verdammt brillant. In dieser Schule kannst du nichts fangen. Wenn jemand Glück hat und es gefunden hätte, wäre eine Untersuchung eingeleitet worden."

"Nicht unter Dumbledore", murmelte Hermine.

"Indem wir es alle ablehnen würden", sagte Shiva und entschied sich, Hermines Bemerkung nicht zu kommentieren. "Niemand würde über eine staubige alte Tiara nachdenken. In der Tat, gut versteckt."

Harry nickte. "Okay, alle gehen zurück. Horkrux Nummer Vier kommt auf." Hermine beobachtete, wie er seinen Seelenkäfig herauszog und auf das unbezahlbare Gründer-Artefakt zuging. Das Diadem begann zu zittern, als er neben ihm anhielt und ein dunkler Fleck begann sich über das Metall auszubreiten. Harry hielt überhaupt nicht inne, er drückte nur die Rune gegen das Diadem.

Ein lautes Kreischen erfüllte den Raum und Harry lächelte, als schwarzer Teer über den Boden spritzte. Das Schreien hörte auf und er warf einen Reinigungszauber auf das Diadem, um den Rest des Teer´s zu entfernen. "Noch eins vernichtet, drei bleiben noch." Eine Reihe von Rufen und Schreien der Ermutigung hallte durch den Raum, als Harry sich umdrehte, um das Diadem zu halten. Sein Grinsen wurde ein bisschen hinterhältig und er ging zurück zu ihnen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und setzte sich auf ein Knie. Harry sagte: "Mylady, ich präsentiere ihnen das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermine konnte den Schatz, der in seiner Hand lag, nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt nur anstarren. "Was?" Fragte sie verblüfft.

"Nun, du und Luna haben es gefunden. Wir können es noch nicht an die Schule zurückgeben, also kannst du es genauso gut für ein paar Minuten ausprobieren", sagte Harry.

"Mach schon, _mon amour,_ versuch es", sagte Fleur kichernd und schob sie sanft nach vorne, um die verbleibende Distanz zu überbrücken.

Hermine wurde wieder rot und nickte. "Nun ... okay, vielleicht nur für einen Moment." Mit zitternden Händen streckte sie die Hand aus und zupfte das Diadem aus den Händen ihres Partners. Vorsichtig hob sie es zu ihrem Kopf und setzte es sich zwischen ihre Haare. Überrascht blinzelnd wandte sie sich den anderen zu.

"Nun, wie funktioniert es? Hat es irgendwelche Rätsel des Universums gelöst, Herrin des Turms?" Fragte Fred grinsend.

"Nun ...", sagte Hermine und versuchte langsam über etwas nachzudenken, etwas Kompliziertes. Bernoks arithmantische Formel für entwirrte empathische Reaktion kam mir in den Sinn. Sie konnte sich erinnern, genau die Seite gelesen zu haben, auf der sie gewesen war. Eigentlich ... konnte sie diese Seite jetzt praktisch noch einmal lesen ... "Nun, ich habe jetzt anscheinend ein fotografisches Gedächtnis!"

Luna lächelte und nickte. "Ja, das war ein Aspekt der Kräfte des Diadems. Eine Schande, dass seine primäre Funktion der Steigerung des kognitiven Denkens nicht für dich zu funktionieren scheint, Hermine."

Hermine starrte das jüngere Mädchen an und versuchte, eine passende Widerlegung zu finden, aber nach fast einer Minute des Versuchs, etwas zu finden, musste sie es als nutzlos aufgeben. "Ich fühle mich betrogen ... Ravenclaws verschollenes Diadem und alles, was es tut, ist, dass ich meine Bücher neu lesen kann, ohne sie in der Hand halten zu müssen ..."

Tonks lachte und beugte sich herab, um Hermines Nase zu küssen und sanft das Diadem von ihrem Kopf zu nehmen. "Nur du, Hermine, könntest von verbessertem Gedächtnis völlig unberührt sein und enttäuscht sein, dass du stattdessen ein fotografisches Gedächtnis bekommst. Du, Liebes, bist anscheinend zu schlau, als dass Rowena Ravenclaw etwas bewirken könnte." Die Gruppe fing an, gutmütig zu lachen, als Hermine einfach weiter rot wurde, völlig sprachlos.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Einige Tage nach der Zerstörung von Voldemort´s Horkrux saß Remus zu Hause in seinem Sessel und sah durch ein altes Fotoalbum. Er drehte die Seite um, hob sein Glas und stöberte durch die Bilder. "Du wärst so stolz auf deinen Sohn, James. Wir sind uns da alle sicher. Er hat eine Gruppe von Freunden gesammelt, die die gesamte Gesellschaft, in der wir leben, in die Knie zwingen und sie stärker als je zuvor aufbauen wird. Wir dachten, dass wir beeindruckend mit unseren jugendlichen Erkundungen waren... keiner unserer Heldentaten, kommt an seine Leistungen heran!"

Er lächelte liebevoll auf ein altes Foto und schüttelte den Kopf über die Richtung, in die sich sein Leben gedreht hatte. Die Dinge kamen voran und veränderten sich. Fudge´s Misstrauensvotum war heute morgen und der korpulente Mann war ihnen kein Dorn im Auge mehr. Die wirklich erstaunliche Sache war, dass Amelia als Favoritin galt, für den Posten als Ministerin für Zauberei! Wenn sie den Job bekommen würde ... könnte Harry einfach seine Drohungen erfüllen, die Magische Welt ins 20. Jahrhundert zu katapultieren.

Und es würde Sirius Black zum Freund der Zaubereiministerin machen. War das nicht ein gruseliger Gedanke?

Ein Krachen ertönte von der Vorderseite seines Hauses, unmittelbar gefolgt von dem Hausalarm seiner Schutzzauber. Remus sprang auf, während Adrenalin durch sein Körper gepumpt wurde. Seine Haustür flog unter einem Regen von Spreng-Zaubern aus seinen Angeln, und ein Schrei ertönte durch die Öffnung. "Wer den Werwolf tötet, darf die ganze Nacht mit dem Schlammblut und der Hündin spielen! Wir wollen das beenden, bevor der Dunkle Lord gezwungen wird persönlich reinzukommen. Keine Wiederholungen der letzten Zeit, Jungs!"

Remus knurrte und sein Instinkt stieg an. Zumindest einige dieser Todesser waren diejenigen, die Kingsley getötet hatten. Er war in der Unterzahl. Aber anders als sein Freund hatte Remus sofort einen Fluchtweg zur Hand. Er war momentan hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, zu bleiben und zu kämpfen, bis die Position unhaltbar war oder jetzt zu verschwinden. Gemessen daran, wie schnell seine Schutzzauber gefallen waren, bevor der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, war es wahrscheinlich, dass der Feind in die Reichweite seiner Port-Schlüssel-Rune gekommen war. Sein Haus war klein und seine Schutzzauber sehr nahe bei ihm. Das Ziel würde wahrscheinlich auf einen der Port-Schlüssel des Todesser stoßen, wenn sie irgendeinen benutzt hätten. Sollte Remus es jetzt nutzen, könnte er in der letzten Hochburg der Todesser ankommen. Unerwarteterweise kommen sie in ihre Festung an, änderte Remus gedanklich.

Mit einem kläglichen Grinsen packte er den Runenstein. Er steckte das Fotoalbum unter seinen Mantel und erlaubte sich, lange genug zurück zu bleiben, um dem Fluch des ersten Todessers einen durchdringenden Fluch zu verpassen. Dann aktivierte er die Rune.

Ein Haken packte seinen Arm und riss ihn hoch. Remus hätte beinahe gelacht. Harry hatte erwähnt, dass er den Port-Schlüssel anpassen musste, damit es etwas komfortabler war, obwohl er sich ziemlich genervt darüber geärgert hatte, dass er die Fahrt nicht so flüssig machen konnte, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Abrupt ließ er die Rune an seinem Zielort fallen und sie zerfiel zu Staub in seinen Händen mit einem hellen Lichtblitz und Ozongeruch. Er hatte gerade genug Zeit, um einen sehr überraschten Macnair zu sehen, der ihn anstarrte, bevor Remus nach vorne sprang. Macnair begann gerade erst, seinen Zauberstab zu heben, bevor Remus ihn erreichte. Ein nach unten gerichteter Schnitt seiner Hand durchbrach den Arm des Mannes, zwang ihn dazu, seinen Zauberstab schreiend fallen zu lassen.

"Es gibt einige Vorteile, ein Werwolf zu sein, weißt du", sagte Remus im Plauderton. "Sehr starke Knochen. Ziemlich viel extra Muskelmasse." Er trat den Scharfrichter in die Eier und trat zurück, als der riesige Mann wimmernd zu Boden fiel. "Eine Chance, das einfach zu machen. Wo ist das Mädchen?"

"Kerker ..." keuchte Macnair zwischen zwei Luftzügen. "Linke Tür. Zweite Treppe. Du wirst nie rauskommen. Wir werden dich alle töten."

"Nun, das wirst du nicht. Ich habe dir aber versprochen, es einfach zu machen ... Auf Wiedersehen und danke für die Hilfe." Remus nickte nur leicht und warf dem Mann einen schnellen Knüppelfluch an den Kopf. Remus verließ das Chaos und ging auf die angezeigte Tür zu. Er spähte vorsichtig um beide Seiten herum, bevor er hindurchging und hinaus eilte. Er erkannte das Haus vage, als Sirius die Rumtreiber zu den politischen Feiern geschleppt hatte, in die der junge Black gezwungen worden war. Diese Einrichtung schien Avery´s Sommervilla zu sein. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte ... gab es in den Kerkern einen Mauerabschnitt, der zu einem Tunnel zu den Klippen jenseits der Anti-Apparations-Banne führte. Sirius hatte es benutzt, damit sie früh den Wahnsinn entkommen konnten und das ließ Walburga danach wahnsinnig werden.

Es würde perfekt funktionieren.

Eilig über den leeren Korridor eilend, warf Remus einen schnellen Homenum Revelio und fand zwei Personen, die den Korridor entlang auf ihn zukamen. Er wartete, bis ihre Umrisse fast an der Ecke waren, bevor er umdrehte und zwei schallgedämpfte Schneidezauber auf ihre Hälse schickte. Als die beiden Todesser starben, sprang Remus über sie hinweg und rannte die Treppe hinunter zu den Kerkern. Er sprang von der Treppe und landete direkt vor Yaxley. Remus musste es ihm reichen, dieser Mann reagierte viel schneller als die vorherigen drei Todesser. Leider war es nicht schnell genug.

Remus schoss schnell hintereinander einen Knüppelfluch und einen Reductor ab, während er den halbgeformten Schild des Mannes beiseite schob und eine weitere kühlende Leiche hinterließ. "Nun, die Sicherheit zuhause scheint etwas zu fehlen. Ich frage mich, ob Sie in anderen Angelegenheiten ähnlich lax waren. "Accio Zellschlüssel!" Ein kleiner eiserner Schlüsselring flog aus Yaxley´s Tasche in seine Hand und Remus lächelte, als er sich den Gefangenen zuwandte. "Hallo, ich bin hier um Narzissa zu retten?!" Remus 'höflicher Gruß degenerierte zu einem Schrei der Überraschung und Wut. Narcissa Black, die Frau, mit der er seit einigen Wochen zusammen war, starrte ihn mit offenem Mund von der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe an. Hinter ihr war eine junge Frau, etwas jünger als Remus sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte.

"Remus? Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier war?" Fragte Narzissa, Tränen weg blinzelnd.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und eilte nach vorne, um die Türen zu öffnen. Sie haben mein Haus angegriffen und ich habe die Vermutungen im Kopf richtig sortiert, als ich hörte, dass ein Mädchen eingesperrt war. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zwei oder so gemeint haben ... wie haben sie dich erwischt? Ich dachte du wärst in Grimmauld- Platz sicher? "

"Ich bin gegangen, um Andromeda zu besuchen", sagte Narzissa und zog ihn in eine Umarmung und einen kurzen Kuss. "Sie haben auf mich gewartet, sobald ich in die Gasse appariert bin. Wir müssen sie warnen, falls sie es als nächstes versuchen!"

"Zuerst müssen wir gehen. Ma'am", sagte Remus sanft zog den Arm der anderen Frau und rüttelte sie auf ihre Füße, "wir verschwinden von hier. Können Sie gehen?"

Sie blinzelte ihn benommen an, bevor sie langsam nickte. Plötzlich schien ein Licht in ihren Augen zu brennen. Sie sprang an Remus vorbei und schnappte sich Yaxley´s Zauberstab, der sie die Treppe hinauf führte. "Wohin? Ich werde zuerst gehen. Ich will diese Bastarde töten."

"Eigentlich da entlang", sagte Remus und drückte auf den Stein, der die versteckte Passage öffnete. Narzissa sah ihn mit gewölbten Augenbrauen an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sirius wollte die Veranstaltung so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Ich kenne mehrere Passagen durch mehrere Häuser. Schnell, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht lange dauern wird ..." unterbrach er, als eine tiefe zischende Stimme das ganze Haus durchschnitt.

"Der Werwolf ist hier. Finde ihn und du wirst belohnt werden. Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal." Voldemorts Proklamation starb und die dunkelhaarige Frau zitterte.

"Er ist hier", murmelte sie. "Wir können dieses Monster nicht besiegen, aber wir können kämpfen."

Narzissa packte sie am Arm und zog sie zur offenen Wand. "Oder wir können wegrennen und leben, um an einem anderen Tag zu kämpfen. Führe uns Remus, ich habe Davis."

Remus nickte und verschwand in der geheimen Passage, zwei Reihen rennender Schritte dicht hinter ihm. Sie waren etwa zwei Minuten gerannt, als Schreie den Korridor entlang erklangen. Er bedankte sich bei allem, was Gott beobachtete, dass es genug Wendungen im Durchgang gegeben hatte, um zu verhindern, dass ein direktes Zauberfeuer sie erreichte. Er spürte das verräterische Kribbeln, als er die Vorhalle durchquerte, als er Bellatrix 'verrückte Stimme schreien hörte: "Dämonenfeuer!"

Ohne innezuhalten, um Erlaubnis zu fragen, drehte sich Remus um und packte die beiden Frauen, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen und sich drehten. Er disapparierte alle drei weg, gerade als die Flammen um die Ecke leckten.

Er landete in einem Haufen auf dem Boden von Potter Manor, Remus stöhnte. Sowohl Narzissa als auch Davis waren auf ihm gelandet und er schien einen großen Teil seines Schuhs und Umhangs in seiner Eile zurückgelassen zu haben. Zumindest war keiner seiner Körperteile zersplittert. Und er spürte immer noch, wie sich das Fotoalbum in seine Rippen bohrte, so dass es kein totaler Verlust war.

"Mein Held", murmelte Narzissa so weit, dass sie ihn küssen konnte. "Ich würde sagen, das macht die Dinge dann offiziell?"

Remus kicherte. "Wenn ihr beide mich lasst, werde ich dem zustimmen." Die Frauen erröteten und richteten sich schnell auf. Die Davis-Frau erstarrte, als sie das Basilisk-Skelett erblickte, das die drei Neuankömmlinge anstarrte. Remus 'Lachen wurde zu einem vollen Lachen. "Es tut euch nichts, Skelly, ist nur da, um Leute einzuschüchtern, die Harry nicht mag. Sie wird und kann euch nicht weh tun."

Davis 'Mund fiel auf und sie drehte sich sofort um, um Remus mit großen Augen anzustarren. "Harry? Wie in Harry Potter, das ist Harry Potter´s Basilisk-Skelett? Wie in, das ist Harry Potters Haus?"

"Ja."

Remus hatte erwartet, dass mehrere Dinge passieren könnten, aber die Frau, brach in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, war keiner von ihnen erwartet hätte. Er sah zu Narzissa, die ebenso verblüfft zuckte. "Es tut mir leid, das ist einfach zu ironisch", sagte Davis zwischen ihren Kichern. "Lass mich raten, du bist einer der Patenonkel?" Bei seinem Nicken kicherte sie stärker. "Meine Tochter wird von Harry Potter vor einem riesigen Schlangenmonster und der Besessenheit von Voldemort gerettet. Jetzt bin ich von Harry Potter´s Pseudoonkel aus Voldemort und seiner Bande von Monstern gerettet worden, nur um im Gesicht der Schlange zu starren, die fast meine Tochter gefressen hat! Da kann man einfach nur lachen, bei dieser Ironie!"

Remus sah sie für einen weiteren Moment an, bevor er seufzte und sich an Narzissa wandte. "Narzissa, bitte bring Ms. Davis zu dir; ihr Zuhause wird wahrscheinlich nicht sicher sein. Ich werde Andromeda zurückholen und ... Hallo Tonks, Fleur."

"Äh, hi, Remus. Warum ist Tante Narzissa und ... eine komische, lachende Frau in unserem Haus?" Fragte Tonks während ihr Haar, zu einem hellen Gelb wechselte, als Fleur ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte.

Remus stöhnte und rieb sich eine Hand über die Stirn. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Kurze Version ist, dass ich angegriffen wurde. Die lange muss warten. Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Häuser mehr sicher sind und dies ist der sicherste Ort, den ich neben Hogwarts dank der Kobolde und Harry´s Paranoia kenne. Ich hole deine Mutter Tonks, bevor die Todesser versuchen, sich zu rächen, indem sie sie angreifen. Wäre einer von euch bereit, Hermines Eltern hier einzuladen? Ich denke es wäre unklug, sie in einem Muggel- Viertel zu lassen."

Tonks wurde blass und nickte. "Ich werde sie holen. Fleur geh mit Remus. Er sieht aus, als wäre er von einem Lastwagen angefahren worden und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn meine Eltern ihre Fragen zurück halten, bis sie hier sind." Sie holte ihre Lederjacke aus dem Flurschrank und zog ihre Handschuhe in der Zeit aus, die Remus brauchte, um sich aus Narzissa´s Armen zu befreien.

"Nun, lass uns unsere Familie zusammenbringen. Gerade rechtzeitig für Weihnachten!" sagte er lächelnd.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Weißt du, _mon amour_ ", sagte Fleur leise kichernd, "du benimmst dich ziemlich wie am Anfang des Sommers. Du kannst dich nicht einfach hier verstecken und hoffen, dass die Eltern gehen, bevor du rauskommst."

Tonks streckte Fleur die Zunge raus und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Was soll ich ihnen sagen, Schatz?" Hallo, Richard, Emma, ich bin Tonks. Ich vögel eure Tochter und wir leben jetzt seid einigen Monaten zusammen, während wir versuchen, einen bösen Psychopathen zu töten. Ich bin in meinen früheren Beziehungen nie in den Genuss des _"Du-triffst-nun-meine-Eltern"_ Teils gekommen! "

Fleur lachte noch mehr. "Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, dass du statt 'Vögeln' lieber 'Dating' auswählst, aber das ist nur dich. Vielleicht fragst du sie etwas über ihre Arbeit?"

Tonks keuchte, ihr Haar wurde rosa und sie sprang auf ihre Füße und zog Fleur in eine Umarmung. "Arbeit! Perfekt! Großartige Idee, Fleur! Ich wusste, dass ich dich aus einem bestimmten Grund behalten habe."

"Also meine sexuelle Kompetenz hat nichts damit zu tun, oder?" Fleur fragte sie zwinkernd und grinste breit und verriet die versuchte Unschuld.

"Nee, Hermine hat ein paar verrückte Ideen aus den Büchern, die sie liest. Du bist definitiv nur hier für deine Ideen und dieses Haar."

Fleur lachte und nahm sanft Tonks 'Arm in ihren eigenen. "Komm schon, _mon amour_ . Zeit, um die Eltern zu begrüßen."

Tonks verzog das Gesicht, ließ sich aber den Gang hinunter führen. Sie traten in die bereits überfüllte Bibliothek und Tonks wimmerte, als sie alle sah. Tracey Davis 'Mutter saß in der Ecke und funkelte ihren gestohlenen Zauberstab an, während Narzissa in der hinter Remus liegenden Ecke blieb. Ihre eigenen Eltern arbeiteten an einigen der letzten Fälle ihres Vaters auf einem der Sofas. Richard und Emma Granger waren damit beschäftigt, die Regale mit einem breiten Lächeln zu lesen. "Nun, zumindest kann ich sie immer zu einem neuen Buch führen, wenn ich das zu sehr vermassle ..." murmelte Tonks. Fleur kicherte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie ihren Arm drückte und sich zurückzog.

"Hallo, nochmals, Mr. und Mrs. Granger", sagte Tonks und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Richard drehte sich zu ihr um und schüttelte mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen den Kopf. "Tonks, wir haben dir gesagt, dass du uns Richard und Emma nennen sollst, als du uns früher abgeholt hast."

"Ich weiß. Und ich arbeite daran, Mr.-äh-Richard. Es ist nur ein bisschen ... ich weiß nicht, komisch?" sie sagte achselzuckend und nutzte ihre Kräfte, um rot zu werden.

Emma lachte und klopfte Tonks auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schatz, wir werden dich nicht dazu bringen, die Tugend unserer Tochter zu verderben." Tonks Mund öffnete sich und ihre Fähigkeiten waren bei weitem nicht annähernd genug, um zu verhindern, dass sich das Erröten ausbreitete. Sie warf Fleur beinahe einen stechenden Fluch zu, die sich an das Bücherregal in der Nähe lehnte und leise lachte.

Richard seufzte schwer und sagte: "Schatz, indem du es nicht angesprochen hast, hast du es angesprochen. Und außerdem war es Harry, der ihre Tugend zuerst genommen hat."

"Nun, Tonks ist die Älteste unter uns", kommentierte Fleur hilfreich. Tonks warf ihrem Partner einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Stimmt, stimmt", stimmte Emma zu. "Und während du die Abenteuerlustigste bist, Fleur, wissen wir, dass es einer der anderen sein musste. Wenn nur, weil unser Mädchen wahrscheinlich das erste Mal die Führung übernehmen würde."

"Hallo!" Sagte Tonks, nachdem er endlich die Macht der Sprache wiedererlangt hatte. "Ich bin hier! Können wir bitte aufhören darüber zu reden?!"

Richard lachte und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, während er wie ein Idiot grinste. "Nun, uns wurde nur gesagt, dass wir für ein paar Monate nicht nach Hause gehen können, dank eines Krieges, den wir eigentlich nicht sehen sollten. Wir müssen irgendwo ein bisschen Spaß haben und Hermine ist nicht da um sie zu ärgern! "

Emma nickte weise und setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes. "Betrachte es als ein Zeichen, dass du ein akzeptierter Teil der Familie bist, Tonks."

"Ein akzeptierter Boxsack der Familie wohl eher", grummelte Tonks. Sie schnaubte amüsiert, bevor sie versuchte, die anderen anzulächeln. "Nun, dieses Familienmitglied wird nach den anderen Gästen sehen. Fühlt euch frei, Fleur zu misshandeln, während ich weg bin. Sie könnte damit fertig werden, ein oder zwei Seitenhiebe abzubekommen."

Tonks hielt das Gelächter zurück, als sie herüber ging, um mit Mrs. Davis zu sprechen. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Es könnte mir besser gehen", sagte Davis knapp. Sie riss ihren Blick endlich von dem Zauberstab und sah zu Tonks. "Du bist die Ex-Auroren-Freundin oder? Tonks oder?"

"Nur Tonks."

Die Frau nickte. "Nur Tonks, aye. Ich bin Marian Davis. Meine Tochter ist mit deiner neuesten Freundin verabredet."

Tonks verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, ich weiß. Kleine Welt, nicht wahr?"

Marian lachte nur, obwohl der Ton nicht viel Humor hatte. " Danke, dass du uns übrigens dein Haus geöffnet hast. Ich werde irgendwann einen neuen Zauberstab brauchen, und ich kann mich nicht einfach hier für immer verstecken. Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mir eine Eule ausleihen würde. Ich sollte meinen Mann wissen lassen, dass er für eine Weile untertauchen sollte. Er ist auf einer Geschäftsreise. Sie haben gewartet, bis er weg ist, um mich zu entführen. Die Gefahr, eine Muggel- Geborene zu sein, verheiratet mit einem Reinblüter. Sie hielt inne und beäugte Tonks. "Dein Mann arbeitet daran, all diese Bastarde zu töten, oder?"

"Und hoffentlich das System so zu reparieren, dass solch Leute nicht einige Jahre Später wieder auftauchen", sagte Tonks. Sie begannen endlich, einen wirklichen Unterschied zu machen, und sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie es bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihre eigenen Kinder aufwuchsen, alles abblitzen sah.

"Gut. Packt das Unkraut an der Wurzel. Jetzt", grinste Marian Tonks an, "Ich frage mich, ob du mir ein bisschen über die Freundin meiner Tochter erzählen kannst? Tracey ist immer so vorsichtig über diese Dinge und ich habe es fast nicht genug Material, um sie zu ärgern, wenn ich sie wiedersehe! "

Tonks konnte nur stöhnen und ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn schlagen. "Was ist nur mit den Eltern? Nehmen Sie alle Unterricht, wie Sie Ihren Nachwuchs in Verlegenheit bringen können?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fenrir Greyback sah auf die Stadt Hogsmeade hinunter und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wilden Grinsen. Der totale Misserfolg im Manor von Avery war den Todessern äußerst unangenehm gewesen. Greyback könnte nicht glücklicher darüber sein! Er war zu der Zeit weg gewesen und hatte eine ausreichende Warnung erhalten, um nicht zurückzukehren, bis Voldemort´s Zorn sich abgekühlt hatte. Er hatte es geschafft, dem Debakel ohne jede Strafe zu entkommen. Er sah sogar gut aus, als er beiläufig erwähnte, dass er einige der anwesenden Personen über die möglichen Vorteile der Arbeit mit Werwölfen gewarnt hatte, was natürlich zu zusätzlichen Schutzmaßnahmen im Kampf geführt hätte.

Jetzt war Greyback fast die Ehre zugesichert worden, nach dieser Operation den eigensinnigen Wolf selbst zu verfolgen. Normalerweise zog er es vor, dass seine Beute jung genug war, um die Pubertät zu vermeiden, aber er konnte Ausnahmen machen, um andere Werwölfe zu jagen. Sie machten immer unterhaltsame Beute und es half, seine Position als Alpha im Rudel weiter zu festigen.

Greyback leckte sich die Lippen, als er die Hogwarts- Schüler in der Stadt herumlaufen sah. Voldemort hatte kein bevorzugtes Datum für den Angriff angegeben, also hatte er sich einige Freiheiten genommen und sichergestellt, dass die Kinder in der Nähe waren. Wenn er Chaos anrichten würde, könnte er genauso gut leckere Häppchen bekommen, während er dabei war. Vielleicht würde die Lykanthropie mit etwas Glück trotz des Fehlens eines Vollmonds wirken. Es war immer Zufall ohne den Mond. Wenn der Fluch doch wirken würde ... nun, dann könnte er später mit seinen neuen Bekehrten im Rudel spielen ...

"Macht euch bereit", sagte Greyback und wischte sich etwas Speichel von den Lippen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe. "Alle Kräfte greifen meine Markierung an. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins ... Jetzt!" Er sprang auf und apparierte in die erste Straße, dicht gefolgt von seinem Rudel. Zwei weitere Wölfe blieben als Ehrengarde bei ihm, während andere sich durch die Stadt ausbreiteten, die Ausgänge abschnitten und auf Ziele mit hoher Priorität wie die Drei Besen, Zonkos und dem Honigtopf zielten.

Griesgrämig sprach Greyback eine Ganzkörperklammer auf ein nahes langhaariges chinesisches Mädchen, während sein Rudel Flüche auf die Bewohner abfeuerte. Das Mädchen fiel auf die Straße, während der einzige Zauberspruch, den sie sprechen konnte, einen Brocken des Kopfsteinpflasters herausbrach, während ihre Arme an ihre Seite schnappten. Er lachte, als er auf sie zutrat. "Schöne Reflexe. Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht änderst, du würdest eine großartige Ergänzung für das Rudel sein! Etwas zu alt für mich wirklich, aber du bist ein bisschen platt, also kann ich meine Augen schließen und so tun." Er fühlte sich hart werden, als ihre Augen Feuer spuckten. Es hat immer so viel mehr Spaß gemacht, diejenigen mit Kampf in ihnen zu brechen! "Oh, und du hast auch Dolche! Ich frage mich, ob du weißt, wie man diese benutzt?"

Greyback hörte Schreie von der Straße kommen, die ihn enttäuschten. Er hasste es wirklich, die Gelegenheit zu verlieren, mit seinem Essen zu spielen. "Nun, wir sollten das besser hinter uns bringen." Greyback beugte sich vor und fletschte die Zähne und biss tief in das Fleisch ihres Armes. Er spürte den warmen Blutfluss in seiner Kehle und zog sich grinsend zurück. "Wir sehen uns bei Vollmond!"

Er stand auf und rannte die Straße entlang zu seinem Rudel. Als er um die Ecke bog, hielt er kurz inne und starrte überrascht. Ein Drittel seines Rudels lag tot oder sterbend auf der Straße, während die anderen hinter einer behelfsmäßigen Barriere in der Mitte der Straße in Deckung gingen. Sie wurden von mehreren Stadtbewohnern und erstaunlicherweise von etwa zwanzig Schülern aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen belagert. Nur ein Drittel nutzten Betäubungszauber und Ganzkörperklammern, während die anderen Verteidiger der Stadt damit beschäftigt waren, gefährliche und möglicherweise tödliche Zaubersprüche auf das Rudel abzufeuern.

Er knurrte, als er sah, wie Potter, Granger, Greengrass und Longbottom die Verteidiger in ihrem Gegenangriff anführten. Etwas weiter unten in der Nähe von Derwish & Bangs entdeckte er Davis und Mini-Bones, die mehrere zerstreute Mitglieder des Rudels jagten, während Schreiberlings Federladen von der Lovegood-Hündin und der jüngsten Weasley verteidigt wurde. Als Greyback zusah, sah er zwei weitere aus dem Rudel fallen, als silberne Strahlen aus Potters Merlin-verdammten Runen durch ihre Brust schossen.

Greyback überlegte kurz, ob er den Rückzug anordnen sollte, aber eine verschwommene Bewegung, die aus dem Laden neben ihm raste, schob dieses Konzept aus seinem Kopf. Er sprang zur Seite und packte den Umhang des kleinen Mädchens, das auf die zweifelhafte Sicherheit ihrer Freunde zusteuerte. Seine Lippen teilten sich wieder in das Lächeln des Wolfes, Greyback hielt seine Beute hoch und schrie: "Halt, oder die Greengrass Hündin stirbt!"

Seine Ankündigung ließ einige der Verteidiger erstarren und er sah zufrieden zu, wie Potter, Granger und die Schwester seines Preises ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkten. Er starrte die Schüler an und zog die kleine Blonde näher an seine Lippen. "Das ist besser! Jetzt lasst eure Zauberstäbe fallen und wirf einen Teil dieser Runensteine hierher."

Anstatt seinen Befehlen zu folgen, richtete die ältere Greengrass ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. "Lass Astoria los und ich lass dich leben." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise, obwohl sie über den ganzen Platz getragen wurde. Die wenigen verbliebenen Zaubersprüche hörten auf und alle Augen wandten sich der Pattsituation zu.

"Daphne, nicht!" Schrie seine Beute. Er öffnete die Finger gerade so weit, dass sie die Ruhe aushalten konnte, ohne zu keuchen. Es war nicht so gut, wenn sie nicht ein wenig schreien konnten. "Verschwinde einfach mit den anderen! Sag Gabi, ich hätte liebend gern mit ihr die Französischen Männer erkundet!"

Greyback musste dabei kichern. Er mochte dieses Mädchen. "Ich denke, ich kann sie einfach verwandeln, wenn ihr eure Zauberstäbe nicht in fünf Sekunden fallen lasst!" Schrie er leicht lachend. Sie hatte so einen guten Duft. Er beugte sich hinunter, um an ihrem Hals zu schnüffeln, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und entblößte seine Zähne. Er hob die Augen und schützte einen letzten kurzen Blick, um zu sehen, ob einer von ihnen seiner Aufforderung nachgekommen war und seinen Spaß verdorben hatte. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich trotzdem beißen, auch wenn sie es getan hätten. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ein dünnes blaues Licht aus Granger´s Zauberstab aufstieg.

Greyback hatte keine Zeit sich zu bewegen bevor Schmerzen in seinem Kopf aufkamen und die Welt dunkel wurde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Daphne sah, wie der durchdringende Spruch durch den Raum zwischen Fenrir Greyback´s Augen und dem Blutstrahl aus seinem Hinterkopf schoss. Der Griff des Alpha-Werwolfs öffnete sich und Astoria löste sich. Sie rannte von ihm weg und rannte zu Daphne. Die wenigen verbliebenen Werwölfe diapparierten mit Pops, die Daphne kaum gehört hatte. Sie packte ihre Schwester in einer Umarmung und murmelte: "Es ist okay, Schwesterchen, du bist okay. Er hat dich nicht gebissen, oder?"

"Nein", murmelte Astoria. Sie zog sich zurück und warf ein zittriges Lächeln auf. "Mir geht es gut. Ich werde nach drinnen gehen, um nach meinen Freunden zu sehen, okay, Daphne?"

"Geh. Es ist sicherer drin." Daphne ließ sie laufen und beobachtete sie, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Sobald es geschlossen war, drehte sich Daphne zu Hermine und packte ihren Kopf auf jeder Seite und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Hermine machte ein überraschtes Geräusch und versteifte sich leicht. Daphne zog sich lächelnd zurück und umarmte ihre Freundin hart genug, um sich zu verletzen. "Du hast meine Schwester gerettet. Danke, Mine."

Als Daphne Hermine erröten und stottern ließ, sah sie, wie Harry sie beide anlächelte. "Hey, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der einmal den Helden spielt! Netter Schuss übrigens, Mine. Lass uns gehen, um sicherzustellen, dass alle anderen in Ordnung sind und der Rest der Angreifer weg sind."

Daphne nickte hastig und bewegte sich, um ihn zu beschatten, als er anfing, die Straße entlang zu gehen. Hermine und Neville folgten auf beiden Seiten. Sie hatten kaum angefangen, bevor sich die Professoren an den Bemühungen beteiligten. Sirius, Shiva und Lily gingen schnurstracks auf das Quartett zu. "Meine Güte, ihr Kinder könnt nicht mal einen Spaziergang in Hogsmeade unternehmen, ohne in einen Kampf zu geraten", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. Sein Grinsen tat fast nichts, um zu verbergen, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und die weißen Fingerknöchel sich um seinen Zauberstab schlossen.

Lily und Shiva bleichten noch weiter, als sie über die Körper in den Straßen schauten. "Wie viele Kinder wurden verletzt?" Fragte Lily.

Neville deutete auf eine kleine Gruppe in den Drei Besen. "Nicht viele. Daphne´s Verteidigungs-Club brachte eine ziemlich gute Verteidigung zusammen. Sie waren nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass wir uns wirklich wehren konnten. Die Stadt half dabei, sie alle hierher zu schleusen, um Verluste in Seitenstraßen auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren."

Shiva nickte. "Ich werde helfen, die aufzurichten, die es brauchen. Lily, sieh dir das an. Sirius, durchsuche die Nordseite. Filius nimmt den Osten und Minerva nimmt den Westen." Sie drückte Harry´s Schulter und eilte zum Pub und winkte Madame Pomfrey zu Hilfe.

"Daphne!" Rief Tracey und rannte zu ihr. Daphne schmolz in die Arme ihrer Freundin und ließ etwas von ihrem Stress ab. "Ich habe gesehen, wie er Astoria gepackt hat. Danke Merlin, dass sie okay ist! Zuerst wird Shacklebolt getötet, dann wird meine Mutter entführt, jetzt greifen sie Hogsmeade an ?!"

"Das ist die helle Seite, Tracey", murmelte Daphne lächelnd. "Voldemort muss jetzt auf Leutnants zu gehen." Dieser Kommentar brachte ein tiefes Lachen zu den Lippen ihrer Freundin.

Die Gruppe wandte sich wieder der Triage und Säuberung zu. Sie waren ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten dabei gewesen, als Sirius mit einer wütenden Su Li im Schlepptau zurückkehrte, eine große Bandage um ihren Arm geschlungen. "Poppy, wir brauchen einen Test hier", rief Sirius grimmig. Daphne spürte, wie ihr Blut kalt wurde und sie eilte die Gruppe voran.

"Su, haben sie ...?" Fragte Daphne leise.

"Greyback", knurrte das chinesische Mädchen. "Und er hatte die Nerven, mich flach zu nennen! Wenn ich diesen pädophilen Bastard finde, werde ich ihm seine Juwelen abschneiden und sie ihm in den Hals stopfen, bevor ich ihn in winzige Fleischstreifen schneide! Beißt mich. Wir werden sehen, wem das bekommt. Wer zuletzt lacht, Arschloch! Wenn ich mich verwandle, werde ich das ganze verdammte Rudel von ihm stehlen!"

Hermine zog eine Grimasse und hob eine Hand. "Ähm, Su, er ist da drüben. Ich habe ihn schon getötet ... er hatte Astoria und ... nun, ich sah eine Öffnung und ... Entschuldigung ..."

Su folgte Hermines Finger und drehte sich um und musterte alle sorgfältig. "Du hast einen gezielten Schuss, trotz einer Geisel geschafft?"

Harry nickte. "Sie hat es getan. Es tut mir leid, dass du verletzt wurdest, Su."

"Nettes Ziel, Granger. Ich wusste, dass du ein bisschen knallhart sein könntest, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht gedacht habe, dass du es in dir hast", sagte Su Li anerkennend. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte ihn auferstehen lassen und ihn langsam töten. Und das ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry, also mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich wäre nicht einmal gebissen worden, wenn ich nicht lange genug gewartet hätte, heraus zu finden, wer vor mir auf die Straße appariert ist. Es ist meine eigene Schuld, dass ich schlaffe Reflexe habe. Ich muss härter trainieren. Du willst immer noch, dass diese Dolch-Stunden nach dem nächsten DA-Treffen abgehalten werden."

Endlich ging Pomfrey herüber und runzelte die Stirn, als sie Su Li sah. "Verdammt, nicht noch einer. Es tut mir leid, Liebes. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sicher zu wissen, ob der Fluch bis zum ersten Vollmond anhält. Wir haben zwei andere, die auf die Ergebnisse warten werden. Melde dich morgen im Krankenflügel und wir werden Vorkehrungen treffen ... nur für den Fall. "

Su seufzte und nickte. "Werde ich, Madame."

Daphne sah sich in der beschädigten Straße um. Sie spürte, wie sich Arme von hinten um sie legten, während eine Hand eine ihrer eigenen fand. Sie kümmerte sich nicht einmal besonders darum, wer sie tröstete. Jeder um sie herum war ein Freund und manchmal war es sogar die Eiskönigin leid, sich hinter ihrer Fassade zu verstecken.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

"Irgendein Wort über Su Li?" Fragte Harry seine Freunde, als er sich am Samstag nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade mit ihnen zum Frühstück setzte.

Neville nickte. "Ja, es geht ihr gut. Meistens zumindest. Der Fluch hat sich glücklicherweise nicht vollständig durchgesetzt, aber anscheinend gab es ein paar kleinere Nebenwirkungen. Sie sagte, dass sie ihr Fleisch jetzt ziemlich Blutig bevorzugt und ich habe bemerkt, dass sie aggressiver ist als sie einmal war. "

Tracey grinste und schwang ihren Löffel gegen den Gryffindor. "Bist du sicher, dass das nicht nur deshalb ist, weil sie immer noch sauer ist, dass Hermine ihr den Mord gestohlen hat? Das Mädchen war schon fest entschlossen, bevor das passiert ist."

Neville kicherte. "Sie war es, aber ja, ich bin mir sicher. Sie erwähnte es auch. Es war wirklich ziemlich lustig, weil sie darüber scherzte, dass der Wolf zu viel Angst vor ihr hat, um sich richtig zu manifestieren."

"Sie sollte Professor Lupin diesen Trick beibringen", sagte Hannah lächelnd.

"Nee, er hat sich sein ' _ **badass'**_ -Image verdient, nachdem er meine Mutter aus der Höhle des Feindes gerettet hat", antwortete Tracey kopfschüttelnd. "Nochmals vielen Dank, dass du sie eine Weile bei dir bleiben lässt, Harry."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und errötete ein wenig. "Es ist ein großes Haus, das es genauso gut nutzen könnte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Fleur und Tonks sowieso ein bisschen einsam wurden."

Hermine schnaubte. "Ja, mir tut es ein bisschen leid für sie. Ein Haus mit meinen Eltern teilen?" Sie schauderte theatralisch und brachte den Rest des Tisches zum Lachen.

"Hey, hat jemand von Rosmerta gehört?" Fragte Susan. "Ich habe schon mit Ernie gesprochen und er war ungefähr in demselben Boot wie Su. Rosmerta war die Letzte, die gebissen wurde, oder?"

Neville seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat leider nicht so viel Glück. Volle Verwandlung."

"Verdammt", fluchte Harry leise. "Zumindest besitzt sie den Laden selbst, damit sie nicht gefeuert werden kann ... Wenn es sein muss, stellen wir sicher, dass wir alle das Wort verbreiten, um die Drei Besen zu unterstützen, Leute."

"Katie wurde auch gebissen. Auch volle Verwandlung", murmelte Fred gerade laut genug für den Rest der Gruppe. Plötzlich machte sein reservierter Status heute Morgen mehr Sinn. "Sie möchte es jedoch ruhig halten und nur die DA-Mitglieder wissen lassen. Also bitte stellt sicher, dass ihr sie unterstützt, aber erzählt es niemanden, der nicht in unserer Lerngruppe ist." Eine Reihe von verständnisvollen Nicken folgte dieser Bitte.

Die Gespräche danach verlagerten sich auf alltägliche Dinge, Hausaufgabenfragen und die nächsten Unterrichtspläne für die DA. Daphne begann gerade damit, dass sie vorhatte, dass Harry Zauberketten einführte, als die Morgenpost eintraf. Hedwig stürzte durch den Eulenregen und landete ein kleines rechteckiges Paket vor Harry. Neugierig runzelte er die Stirn und fing an, ihn auszupacken, bevor er von der Eule unterbrochen wurde, die an seinen Fingern knabberte. "Ah, Entschuldigung, Mädchen, meine Schuld. Hier," sagte er, reichte ihr einen Streifen Speck und erntete ein Schuhuhen der Zustimmung, begleitet von einem bösen Blick. "Hey! Du hast gerade ein Paket geliefert, das ich nicht erwartet habe! Ich bin neugierig! Du kannst einen Typen nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, neugierig zu sein."

Hedwig schuhute erneut und schlug einen Flügel aus, um ihm auf dem Kopf zu schlagen. "Oh! Keine Notwendigkeit, gemein zu werden. Ich weiß, dass es sicher ist, sonst hättest du es nicht gebracht, Mädchen." Hedwig streckte ihre Brust raus, weigerte sich aber immer noch, ihm länger als eine Sekunde in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich verspreche dir, wenn du das nächste Mal ein Überraschungspaket auslieferst, werde ich daran denken, dich zu loben und dir deine Belohnung zu geben, bevor ich versuche, es zu untersuchen. Deal?" Hedwig legte den Kopf zur Seite, überlegte einen langen Moment, bevor sie einmal mit dem Kopf schaukelte und auf seine Schulter hüpfte.

Hermine starrte die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich weiß, Krummbein ist schlau und alles, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er so beeindruckend ist." Hedwig streckte ihre Brust weiter aus und hüpfte von Harry´s Schulter zu Hermine, die liebevoll an dem Ohr des Mädchens knabberte.

Harry hielt sein Herz vor Schmerzen. "Verraten von meiner eigenen Vertrauten! Welch Schande!" Eine Runde Gelächter und ein zufriedenes Schuhuhen waren seine einzigen Antworten. "Okay, lass uns sehen, was in diesem Ding ist ..." Harry lehnte sich vor und wickelte das braune Papier ab. Während seine Finger die zweite Schicht berührten, lumineszierte eine leichte, filmartige Beschichtung auf der Oberfläche, bevor sich das Papier vollständig auswickelte.

Daphne blinzelte überrascht. "Das war kein Zauberspruch. Das war eine Art von ..."

"Alchemie", beendete Harry die meiste Vorfreude aus seiner Stimme. Das Paket enthielt eine einzelne VHS-Kassette mit einer Notiz oben drauf. Die Notiz war einfach: _Neueste Mätzchen einer alten Ziege. Wir dachten, ihr würdet es gerne sehen. Haben von der Ladenbesitzerin und deiner Quidditch-Teamkollegin gehört. Es enthält ein Rezept für eine neue Wolfsbann-Variante. Wir haben gerade die erste Runde der Tests beendet. Lasst uns wissen, ob es besser funktioniert als die übliche Sorte. (Ja, es gibt drei Probendosen, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir deinen Jäger Kollegen vergessen, oder?)_

Harry beendete die Nachricht und lächelte, als er sich an seine Freunde wandte. "Habe ich kürzlich erwähnt, wie gern ich mit den beiden eine Brieffreundschaft unterhalte? Gehen wir in den Raum und schauen uns dieses Band an. Ich werde den Fernseher aus dem Zimmer meiner Mutter nehmen."

Knapp zehn Minuten später hatte sich die gesamte Gruppe im Raum der Wünsche versammelt und Harry stellte seinen Fernseher auf, während Lily die Formel durchforstete, die die Flamel geschickt hatten. "Das ist absolut genial", murmelte sie. "Ich hätte nie daran gedacht, Wiggenbaumrinde hinzuzufügen ... Es sollte die gesamte Mischung instabil machen, aber mit den zusätzlichen Knollen hier ..."

Harry rief im Triumph und sein Gerät erwachte zum Leben. "Alles klar. Mum, brauchst du noch eine Minute?"

"Es geht mir gut, Schatz, du kannst es abspielen. Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob die Flamel´s völlig verrückt sind oder Genies", sagte Lily und winkte ab.

Neville grinste und nahm einen Platz zwischen Hannah und Susan ein. "Wahrscheinlich beides in Anbetracht dessen, was wir über sie wissen."

Harry schob das Band, das sie ihm geschickt hatten, in die Maschine und lehnte sich mit Daphne und Hermine zurück, um zuzusehen, wie Luna sich auf Tracey´s Schoß zusammenrollte und Shiva sich über Lily´s Stuhl beugte. Sirius hatte tatsächlich Popcorn hergestellt und nippte fröhlich daran, während der Bildschirm sich zu einer Anzeige der psychiatrischen Station bewegte, in der Dumbledore festgehalten wurde.

"Er hat eine Armee zusammengestellt!" Schrie Dumbledore die Schwester vor ihm an, während ein älterer Herr mit einem Stock hinter ihm an die Deckenventilatoren klopfte. "Sie sind Eliteeinheiten! Sie haben eine komplette Werwolf-Invasion zurückgewiesen! Du musst mich raus lassen, damit ich ihn aufhalten kann!"

"Mister Brian, sollte es nicht als eine gute Sache angesehen werden, eine Werwolf-Invasion verhindert zu haben?" fragte die Krankenschwester unschuldig.

Dumbledore schlug seine Hände auf den Tisch und sein Bart zitterte. "Natürlich dunkle Kreaturen zurückzudrängen wäre eine gute Sache. Aber ein Krieg zwischen zwei Dunklen Lords tut nur jedem weh! Harry Potter hat seine politische Unterstützung und seine Armee! Er hat das Ministerium gestürzt und eine Marionette als Ministerin eingesetzt! Jetzt hat er die Macht in seinen Händen. Wir müssen uns jetzt bewegen, wenn wir jemanden retten wollen!"

Sirius lachte schallend und verschüttete das halbe Popcorn. "Oh, Amelia wird schreien, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass Dumbledore sie eine Marionette genannt hat!"

"Schsch!" zischten mehrere Stimmen. Sirius lachte nur weiter, obwohl er es schaffte, die Lautstärke etwas zu senken.

Auf dem Bildschirm sahen sie zwei Pfleger den Korridor entlang auf Dumbledore zielen. "Nein, diesmal nicht!" schrie der alte Zauberer. "Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten. Ich werde England retten!" Er drehte sich schnell um, um ins Hinterzimmer zu springen, und rannte in den Mann mit dem Stock, wobei beide zu Boden stürzten, als die Pfleger schließlich kopfschüttelnd auftauchten. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und die Gruppe lachte leise.

Shiva lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie sich zu Lily setzte. "Weißt du, als sie uns ursprünglich ihren Plan erzählten, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich damit zufrieden bin, aber ich muss zugeben, dass das eine ziemlich poetische Gerechtigkeit für den Mann ist."

"Einverstanden. Wir müssen den Flamel´s dieses Jahr eine Weihnachtskarte schicken", sagte Harry nickend.

Neville hatte den Mund geöffnet, um zu antworten, bis er sich plötzlich auf den Sitz zurücklehnte und in Stille versank. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem leichten Stirnrunzeln der Konzentration. "Harry, Hermine ... erinnert ihr euch, als wir das erste Mal von ihnen erfuhren?"

"Sicher", sagte Harry. "Wir haben sie in dem Buch über Gelehrte gefunden."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, aber das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich habe über den Stein der Weisen gesprochen."

"Was ist damit?" Fragte Hermine. Sie blinzelte verwirrt bevor sie keuchte und aufrecht saß.

Neville lächelte. "Wo haben sie diesen falschen Stein ursprünglich vor Hogwarts versteckt?"

"Gringotts", sagte Harry und sah sich zwischen seinen zwei Freunden um. Er runzelte die Stirn, versuchte die Verbindung zu den anderen herzustellen.

"Und warum ist Gringotts berühmt jenseits des regulären Bankwesens?" Fragte Neville wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefangen hat. Hermine begann zu lachen, kurz darauf folgten Daphne und Tracey.

Schließlich fühlte Harry wie sein Mund aufsprang. "Hagrid ... _**'es gibt keinen sichereren Ort, außer Hogwarts**_ in der Tat..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der ursprüngliche Plan für die Weihnachtsferien war für die meisten der Gruppe, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Es wurde angenommen, dass Harry und die Mehrheit seiner Familie für das neue Jahr zu Hause sein würde, um Voldemort ein Ziel zu geben, das er ignorieren sollte. Dass die Schutzzauber des Potter Manor nur von denen in Hogwarts übertroffen wurden, machte keinen Unterschied. Wie das Schulmotto sagte, war es keine gute Idee, einen schlafenden Drachen zu kitzeln.

Aber jetzt ... jetzt hatte sich dieser Plan geändert. Jetzt hatten sie einen potenziellen Vorsprung auf den letzten versteckten Horkrux. Jetzt mussten sie zu Gringotts gehen, ohne verdächtig zu wirken.

Gibt es eine bessere Zeit für einen Ausflug zur Bank als vor Weihnachten?

Am Ende wurde ein Kompromiss erzielt. Sirius würde sich ihnen in seiner offiziellen Funktion als Lord Black bei Gringotts anschließen und für Heiligabend / Morgen vorbeikommen, obwohl er offiziell in Hogwarts bleiben würde um für einige Stunden auf einer Auroren- Mission gehen würde. Neville, Susan und Hannah würden in das Longbottom- Anwesen gehen, mit verbesserten Schutz-Zaubern mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Bill, Fleur, Shiva, Harry und Gringotts natürlich. Tracey verbrachte den Urlaub mit Luna bei ihr zu Hause, auch mit verbesserten Schutz-Zaubern bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter und Daphne zu Harry gingen. Die Weasley´s gingen natürlich nach Hause in den Fuchsbau. Daphne ging offiziell zu den Besitz der Familie Greengrass, aber in Wirklichkeit würde sie zu Potter Manor gebracht werden, sobald sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer war und Dobby sie zurück brachte, wann immer Marcus nach ihr suchte, wenn er das überhaupt tat. Hermine, Shiva und Lily würden mit Harry direkt zu Potter Manor zurückkehren.

Katie würde auch beim Manor vorbeischauen, obwohl sie nur für die Nacht des Vollmonds da sein würde. Remus hatte ihr angeboten, ihr bei der ersten Verwandlung zu helfen und hatte dankbar akzeptiert.

Obwohl seine Freunde ihn beschuldigten, etwas rechtmäßig zugegeben, dass er paranoid war, dachte Harry, dass sie das etwas übertrieben. In einem Moment des vorüber gehenden Wahnsinns fand er fast, dass Voldemort ruhig versuchen sollte, sein Zuhause anzugreifen. Solange der Dunkle Lord seine Schlange und seinen Ring mitbrachte, konnte Harry in diesem Urlaub vier Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen und sich für den Rest des Jahres keine Sorgen machen!

Er rollte sich ein wenig um, rückte seinen Kopf auf Daphnes Schoß im Hogwarts Express zurecht und stöhnte laut.

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, oh Großer und Mächtiger Auserwählter?" Tracey fragte kichernd.

"Ich hatte gerade einen Gedanken, der wahrscheinlich frühen Wahnsinn signalisieren würde. Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore´s Verrücktheit ansteckend ist?" Murmelte Harry.

Hermine schnaubte. "Möchtest du es teilen, Harry? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht so schlimm sein kann. Du schwärmst doch nicht von magischen Kriegen gegen Muggel."

Harry stöhnte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht. Du wirst mich schlagen."

Dieser Kommentar ließ das Abteil in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. "Oh, der arme Harry Potter hat Angst vor einem Mädchen", sagte Daphne und lächelte ihre Partner an. Ihre Hand jedoch hörte nie auf, durch sein Haar zu gehen, so dass er bereit war, es ruhen zu lassen.

"Du hast Mine nie wütend gesehen. Sie ist gruselig." Harry könnte sie auch ärgern, wenn sie es so spielen wollten.

Ein übertriebenes Seufzen ertönte über ihm und kicherte. "Nun, wenn ich muss, muss ich. Harry, als deine rechte Hand verspreche ich dir, dich vor der Gefahr zu schützen, die von Hermine Granger dargestellt wird."

Harry konnte Hermines Augenbrauen amüsiert aufsteigen hören. "Du könntest mich in die Lage versetzen, auf Greengrass zu stehen, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du entkommen kannst, während das Wunderkind über dich ausgebreitet liegt?"

"Nun, seine Beine sind auch über dich ausgestreckt, also denke ich, dass wir beide Chancen haben", sagte Daphne lässig.

Hermine kicherte. "Nee. Du hast es vergessen, liebste Daphne, dass ich seine Beine zur Seite werfen kann, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, dass ich ihm wehtun könnte, während du es nicht mit seinem Kopf machen kannst."

"Sie hat dich da erwischt, Daphne!" warf Tracey ein.

Daphne´s Hände hielten trotz ihres tiefen Seufzers ihre Aufmerksamkeit aufrecht. "Scheiße, du hast einen Punkt ..."

"Das ist sowieso ein strittiger Punkt", sagte Harry. "Meine rechte Hand kann sich nicht gegen meine linke Hand verteidigen. Das wäre einfach komisch."

"Oh, ich bin jetzt deine linke Hand?" Hermine tat dabei ihr Bestes, um beleidigt und kläglich zu klingen. "Kann ich etwas dazu sagen?"

Harry hielt inne, um darüber nachzudenken. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken sagte er sehr herrisch: "Nein."

Luna lachte aber mit den anderen zusammen, als der Lärm nachließ, legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry mit einem Lächeln an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er es hinterhältig genannt. "Das war eine ziemlich anständige Ablenkung, Harry. Was war der Gedanke, den du früher gehabt hast, um all das zu veranlassen?"

Harry stöhnte wieder. Verschwunden. Das Mädchen hätte in Slytherin sein sollen. Coco, die ihr kleines rollendes Lachen gab, half sicherlich, seine Sache für ihn zu machen. "Ich habe nur gedacht, dass es nach unserem Rückzug für den Dunklen Lord gut sein könnte, in meinem schwer befestigten Haus aufzutauchen, damit ich unsere Schnitzeljagd beenden und ihn alle in einer Nacht töten kann."

Daphne seufzte, während die anderen stöhnten. "Du hast recht, du verdienst es, dafür geschlagen zu werden. Wenn er auftaucht und wir ihn töten, ist das eine Sache. Aber, Harry, weißt du nicht besser, das Schicksal nicht mit diesen Dingen zu verführen?"

"Einverstanden, Kumpel", mischte sich Neville ein. "Du bist schon verflucht, keine Notwendigkeit, dir weiter zu helfen."

"Danke für die Unterstützung, Neville", murmelte er.

Der Gryffindor stimmte ihn zu. "Kein Problem!"

Harry stöhnte wieder. "Keine Liebe. Ich bekomme keine Liebe. Außerdem ist es nicht Halloween oder das Ende des Schuljahres. Das sind -" Er musste aufhören, als Hermine sich herunterbeugte und ihre Hand über seinen Mund legte.

"Ruhe jetzt, Liebling", sagte Hermine und zog ihre Hand zurück. "Obwohl das Gefühl korrekt sein mag und die Hypothese durch frühere Beobachtungen aufrecht erhalten wird, besteht keine Notwendigkeit, den Gott oder die Göttin, den du verärgert hast, herauszufordern und das Muster zu durchbrechen. Versuche, den Gedanken nicht zu beenden. Jetzt fragte ich mich, ob jemand irgendwelche Wünsche hat für Filme. "

Ein Chor von Stimmen antwortete dem Mädchen und Harry schaltete sich aus und machte ein Nickerchen. Als er wieder aufwachte, war der Zug bereits in London angekommen, und er und seine Freunde tauschten gründlich Abschiedsgrüße aus, bevor sie eilig in ihre jeweiligen Wohnhäuser apparierten.

Harry, Shiva und Lily gingen jedoch geradewegs nach Gringotts, um ihre eigentlichen Ferien zu erledigen. Alles Spiel und keine Arbeit würde ein Voldemort Britannien übernehmen lassen. Als sie zusammen in die Bank gingen, sah Harry Tonks neben Sirius stehen, während er den Mann mit großen Augen ansah, lächelte Sirius unschuldig. Es war unerwartet, seine Partnerin hier zu finden, aber er würde sich sicherlich nicht beschweren, sie früher zu sehen. Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem er den Zug verlassen hatte, schritt Harry auf den Metamorphmagus zu und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Hey, Nym", begrüßte Harry seine Partnerin, als sie in seiner Umarmung einen überraschten Hauch von Luft ausstieß. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auch hier bist!"

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, bis sie ihm gegenüberstand und ihre Augenbrauen hob, bevor sie ihre viel zu lange Zunge nach ihm streckte. "Nun, du kannst nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich mein Familienoberhaupt allein zur Bank gehen lasse, oder? Nur ein Lord kann die Dinge aus den Verlies des Mann-Kinds nehmen!"

"Hey! Amy hat mich entschieden zum Teenager erklärt! Ich bin kein Mann-Kind mehr", verkündete Sirius stolz. Selbst der Kobold stöhnte bei diesem Kommentar und winkte ihnen zu, um Griphook zu folgen. Die Gruppe wurde in Snapfist´s Büro geführt und sofort vom Kundenbetreuer begrüßt.

"Was kann Gringotts heute für dich tun? Warrior Potter? Ich nehme an, dass es einen Grund für die Anwesenheit von Lord Black, der zukünftigen Lady Black und deinen Vormündern gibt?" Fragte Snapfist amüsiert, als die zusätzlichen Leute in seinen Raum eindrangen.

Harry nickte. "Da ist es. Sie sind hier, weil wir in Bellatrix Lestrange´s Verlies hineinschauen müssen." Snapfist´s Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und Harry eilte weiter, bevor der Kobold wirklich wütend wurde. "Mit dem Tod ihres Mannes und ohne Kinder wurde mir gesagt, dass Sirius wieder als ihr Familienoberhaupt anerkannt wird. Das sollte ihn berechtigen, ihre Bestände zu inspizieren, nicht wahr?"

Snapfist kniff die Augen zusammen, als Harry zwischen allen fünf anwesenden Menschen sah. "Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Situation. Die Leiche von Lestrange müsste erst gefunden werden, sonst müsste das Ministerium ihn für tot erklären. Das ist noch nicht passiert.

Shiva runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. "Verdammt, Snapfist, das ist wichtig. Gibt es nicht eine Lücke oder etwas?"

Snapfist funkelte sie an und hob warnend einen Finger. "Gringotts nimmt den Schutz der Vermögenswerte seiner Kunden sehr ernst. Die Nation euch Menschen mögen, aber das reicht nur soweit. Wenn wir einmal Kompromisse eingehen, wann hören wir auf mit den Kompromissen? Unsere erzwungene Neutralität und vollständige Vertrauenswürdigkeit ist unsere größte Verteidigung gegen alle die versuchen, unser ständig schwindendes politisches Kapital und unsere Rechte als Spezies weiter zu untergraben. Bis eine formelle Kriegserklärung von der Nation gemacht wird, werden wir weiterhin alle Kunden gleichermaßen schützen."

Harry seufzte und streckte seine Hand aus, um das Schwert von Gryffindor zu rufen. Als es sich materialisierte, streckte er die Hand aus und legte es auf den Schreibtisch seines Kundenbetreuers. "Was wäre, wenn wir einen Gegenstand zu ihrem Verlies hinzufügen wollten?"

Snapfist hielt inne, um das für einen langen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Hättest du damit begonnen ... vielleicht. Leider kann ich es nicht mit gutem Gewissen zulassen, dass ich weiß, dass du nicht allein den aktuellen Inhalt begutachten willst."

Lily legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Sohnes, ihre Lippen verengten sich zu einer Linie. "Vielleicht eine teilweise Erklärung, wonach wir dann suchen. Es betrifft Gringotts und Sie wären genauso wütend wie wir, wenn es von ihnen entdeckt wird." Der Kobold richtete seinen Blick auf sie und winkte ihr, fortzufahren. "Haben sie schon einmal von Horkruxen gehört?"

Knurrend zog Snapfist sich zurück, seine Lippen zogen sich über seine Zähne und zeigten sich der Gruppe. "Der wahnsinnige Fremde hat eine dieser Abscheulichkeiten gemacht?"

Lily schauderte. "Lassen Sie uns nicht hoffen. Wir glauben, dass eine bestimmte Person diesen versteckt."

Snapfist sah zwischen ihnen allen hin und her, zwischen Harry und seiner leiblichen Mutter. "Warrior Potter, ich frage dich wahrheitsgemäß nach deinem Ehrenwort: Ist das alles, was du in den Lestrange-Verlies suchst?"

"Ist es", sagte Harry nickend.

"Lady Potter", sagte Snapfist und richtete seinen Blick auf sie. "Ich frage Sie wahrheitsgemäß nach Ihrem Wort der Ehre: Ist dies alles, was sie in den Lestrange-Verlies suchen?"

"Ist es", antwortete Lily.

Snapfist stand auf und nickte allen zu. "Warten Sie hier." Damit ging er durch die Tür und ließ die Menschen sich anstarren.

"Nun, das wird nicht so einfach wie wir gehofft haben", murmelte Tonks. "Hat es ihnen so viel gesagt?"

Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen, dass er nicht mehr machen kann. Wir wissen, dass er weiß, dass wir über sie Bescheid wissen. Die Hälfte der Gruppe weiß von ihnen ... was für einen Schaden es bei den Kobolden abwenden würde, wenn es uns die Mühe erspart, eine Pause einzulegen. Sie haben angeblich Drachen dort unten. Willst du, dass Harry einem Drachen gegenübersteht?"

"Eine Chimäre war mehr als genug, vielen Dank", sagte Tonks, als ihre Haare rot wurden.

Sirius seufzte und klopfte seinem Cousin auf die Schulter. "Ich stimme Lily zu. Die Kobold-Nation könnte ein mächtiger Verbündeter sein. Schau, was sie für uns getan haben, wenn sie uns als Freunde betrachten. Für einen Kobold ist ein Verbündeter noch höher auf der Messlatte."

"Sehr wahr, Lord Black", ertönte eine herrische und amüsierte Stimme, als sich die Türen wieder öffneten und Ragnok und Snapfist hereinkamen. "Die Nation würde ziemlich die Bitte von Leuten erhalten müssen, die wir in der Vergangenheit großen Respekt und Bewunderung gezeigt haben, um sogar eine offizielle Verbindung zu betrachten. Es würde das erste Mal in Jahrhunderten sein. Obwohl ich denke ... es war das erste Mal, dass wir auch in Jahrhunderten zwei Krieger benannt haben, die nicht von unseren Blut sind ", beendete er kichernd. Harry verfehlte diesen Hinweis nicht und entschloss sich, später mit Daphne zurückzukehren, um zu sehen, ob er diesem Thema weiter verfolgen würde.

Der alte Kobold-Direktor verschränkte die Hände und neigte den Kopf, um ihnen zu folgen, als er auf eine andere Tür zuging. "Gringotts wird euch das Lestrange-Verlies nach dem Horkrux durchsuchen lassen. Wenn er gefunden wird, müsst ihr ihn entfernen. Nur es. Alles andere wird als Diebstahl betrachtet und angemessen bestraft. Außerdem, Lord Black, ist es meine Pflicht, Sie über folgendes zu informieren. Sollte in dem Verlies ein Horkrux gefunden werden, kommen, entsprechende Gebühren auf das Lestrange-Verlies zu!"

Snapfist sah sie mit einem schlauen Lächeln an. "Wie lange erwartest du, dass der Gegenstand dort versteckt war?" fragte er, als sie in einen Minenkarren traten, wo sie alle nur knapp herein passten.

"Wahrscheinlich ungefähr vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre", schrie Sirius über den Wind ihrer Reise.

Ragnok lachte, obwohl das Geräusch dem bösen Gackern schrecklich nahe kam. "Die Gebühren für das illegale Wohnen ohne Miete in einem Gringotts- Verlies für fünfzehn Jahre sind sicherlich ziemlich hoch. Ich bezweifle, dass das Lestrange- Verlies noch viel Gold übrig lassen wird!"

"Miete?" Rief Harry begeistert aus. Der Wagen wurde langsamer und kam zum Stillstand. "Wir hätten einem Horcrux mitführen können und behaupten, dass Voldemort und Bellatrix keine Miete zahlen?!"

Snapfist zuckte achselzuckend mit den Schultern und hob eine Augenbraue. "Verliese für lebende Seelen sind getrennt von Verliesen für Gegenstände und Dokumente. In letzterem zu wohnen und nicht im ersteren ist inakzeptabel! Nicht zuletzt, weil es in ihnen keine Einrichtungen gibt." Er fing an zu gackern wie sein Boss und Harry stöhnte nur.

"Oh. Mein Gott", murmelte Tonks. Ihr Haar wurde schwarz und sie bewegte sich, um Harry und den Rest dezent zu bedecken. "Hier ist ein echter Drache."

Shiva blinzelte überrascht, als die Kreatur sich ihnen zuwandte und eine kleine Flamme aus ihren Nasenlöchern hervor stieß. "Nun würdest du dir das ansehen. Es ist nicht nur eine Geschichte ..."

"Ich liebe Gringotts", sagte Sirius und riss praktisch auf.

Lily und Harry nickten nur. Harry konnte nicht anders, als die Fesseln an dem armen Ding zu bemerken und wie es blind zu sein schien. Nichts davon würde ihn davon abhalten, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, so dass sein Mitgefühl etwas gemildert wurde.

Snapfist zog ein Paar Metallwerkzeuge heraus und schlug sie ein paar Mal zusammen. Der Drache krümmte sich sofort auf die andere Seite des großen zentralen Raumes und erlaubte der Gruppe, sich zu einer neu aufgedeckten Verlies-Tür zu bewegen. "Wir haben ihn gut trainiert. Er ist alt und muss in ein paar Jahren ersetzt werden, aber es war früher viel stärker und lebhafter. Es hat keinen Sinn, einen Drachenwächter zu haben, wenn seine Wache aussieht, als wäre sie am Rande des Todes." . "

Lily öffnete den Mund, um zweimal zu antworten, bevor sie endlich Worte herausbekam. "Trotzdem empfehle ich, keine weiteren Familienmitglieder hier mit runter zu nehmen. Ich kann nicht sehen, dass Hermine gut darauf reagiert."

"Ja, Hermine wurde auch nicht von einem Basilisken und einer Chimäre fast gefressen", murmelte Harry. "Sie kann ihre Ideale für die rechte Magischer Kreaturen haben, während ich eine gesunde Distanz zu allen Stufe Fünf Bestien halte."

"Guter Plan. Ich stimme für diesen Plan", sagte Tonks enthusiastisch nickend.

Ragnok ignorierte ihre Neckereien und streckte einen Finger vor die Tür. Einen Moment später schmolz die Tür weg. Ein grinsender Sirius trat vor, um seinen Zauberspruch zu sprechen. Leider stieß er auf einen Teller in der Nähe der Tür und als er fiel, umklammerte er sein Bein, schrie vor Schmerz auf und der Teller prallte auf den Boden und zerbrach in zwei identische Kopien.

Beide Kobolde knurrten. "Illegale Zauber und Verteidigungszauber", knurrte Snapfist. "Mehr Gebühren. Geht zurück!" Er hob eine Hand in die Luft und wischte sie runter. Harry spürte, wie eine Welle von Magie über ihn wehte und der doppelte Teller verschwand. "Die illegalen Zaubersprüche wurden entfernt. Sie können es erneut versuchen, Lord Black."

Sirius funkelte den Teller an, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu verbrennen und trat vorsichtig wieder in den Raum. Ein kurzer gemurmelter Zauberspruch später und ein kleiner Becher nahe der Rückseite der Kammer glühte. "Ah, Bellatrix, gut, aber nicht gut genug!"

Sirius ging vor und riss ihn mit zwei verängstigten Fingern vom Regal, als er ihn vor Harry fallen ließ. Harry seinerseits zog sofort seinen Seelenkäfig heraus, obwohl er einen Moment zögerte, bevor er die Rune Tonks reichte. Tonks starrte nur auf die Rune in ihrer Hand und blinzelte Harry verwirrt an. "Ich habe die anderen", sagte er achselzuckend. "Ich habe das Medaillon getötet und das hätte Sirius wahrscheinlich zerstören sollen, seit seine Familie es bekommen hat. Du wirst eines Tages Lady Black sein und dieses Ding wurde von deiner Tante versteckt, die versucht hat dich umzubringen. Du hast es verdient, eines dieser Dinge zu zerstören, Nym. "

Mit einem wilden Grinsen wandte Tonks sich wieder dem Medaillon zu. Für eines der wenigen Male, an die er sich erinnern konnte, sah Harry, wie Tonks alle ihre Verwandlungen auf einmal fallen ließ, während sie sich über den Horkrux beugte. "Bleib weg von meiner Familie, Wichser", knurrte sie. Die Tasse begann sich mit schwarzem Schlamm zu füllen, aber ihre Hand schlug mit einem voll aufgeladenen Seelenkäfig aus.

Ein lauter Schrei und das Schießen des schwarzen Teers signalisierten den Tod von Tom Marvolo Riddle´s Horkrux. Das ganze Personal, das zuschaute, trug dasselbe zufriedene Grinsen.

"Nun", kommentierte Ragnok glücklich. "Ich glaube, dass die Gebühren, die auf die Familie Lestrange erhoben werden, ziemlich exorbitant sein werden."


	45. Avengers Assemble! Part 1

**Avengers Assemble! Masters of Evil Unite! (Part 1)**

Harry hörte, wie der Gong einen Besucher ankündigte und beobachtete, wie seine Mutter aufstand, um ihre Gäste abzuholen. Lily traf seine Augen, als sie hinausging und beide teilten ein kleines Grinsen. Sirius war nicht der Einzige in der Familie, der sich mit Leuten anlegen konnte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er über diese Ankunft Bescheid wusste und sich aktiv dafür einsetzte konnte Harry nicht dafür, dass sein Magen sich leicht verdrehte und seine Schultern sich anspannten.

Natürlich, Hermine, die neben ihm saß, bemerkte seine Nervosität nicht. Während Tonks und Fleur weiter ihr Popcorn aßen und _**"It's a Wonderful Life"**_ schauten, drehte sich Hermine an ihrem Platz und sah ihrem Partner mit einem neugierigen Blick an. Harry schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und nickte, dass es ihm gut ging, bevor er den Eingang zur Bibliothek aufmerksam beobachtete. Seine Wachsamkeit wurde belohnt, als Lily dreißig Sekunden später mit einem Paar direkt hinter ihr zurückkam. Die Frau war groß, mit langen, welligen schwarzen Haaren und einem amüsierten Ausdruck, das in ihren Augen tanzte, während der Mann mit einem groben Schnitt bis zum Kinn und kurz geschnittenen Haaren durchtrainiert war.

"Wer war an der Tür, Lily?" Fragte Shiva. "Ich dachte Remus und Katie kommen erst in einer Stunde oder so."

"Begrüßt man so seine Eltern, Bathsheda?" Fragte Mrs. Babbling mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Gesicht. Harry sah Hermine´s Kiefer fallen, als sie ihren Blick zwischen den beiden Neuankömmlingen Lily und Harry richtete. Tonks und Fleur erstarrten mit ihren Händen auf halbem Weg zur Popcorn-Schüssel. Shiva´s Reaktion war bei weitem am stärksten ausgeprägt, als sie buchstäblich aus ihrem Sessel fiel. Dem Krachen seiner Adoptivmutter, die auf den Boden fiel, folgte für einen langen Moment Stille, bevor Shiva vorsichtig ihren Kopf über die Seite des Stuhls hob und das Paar mit großen Augen anstarrte.

"Mum? Dad? Was macht ihr hier? Ihr solltet in Brasilien sein!" Quietschte sie.

"Eigentlich Peru", kommentierte Mr. Babbling kichernd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du gedacht, wir würden dein erstes Weihnachten mit deiner neuen Familie verpassen wollen?"

"Wir haben das erste Weihnachtslied verpasst. Und das zweite." Seine Frau kämpfte offensichtlich darum, ihr eigenes Lachen zu unterdrücken, während sie Shiva aufzogen.

Shiva stand auf und funkelte ihn an. "Hey, das ist unfair! Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren kein Weihnachten zu Hause! Letztes Jahr waren wir auf dem Schloss wegen des Weihnachtsballs und im Jahr davor dachten wir immer noch, dass Sirius ein gefährlicher Verrückter war! Da war nichts wegen Winterferien!"

"Entschuldigungen, Ausreden", sagte ihr Vater lächelnd und winkte ab. "Jetzt stellst du uns deinen neuen Sohn und deine Freundin vor, oder willst du da sitzen bleiben?"

Shiva verdrehte die Augen und winkte Lily und Harry zu. "Mum, Dad, das sind Lily und Harry Potter. Harry, Lily, meine Eltern, Rebecca und David."

"Bathy, ist das wirklich das Beste, was du tun kannst?" David seufzte. "Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass du einen Sohn hast, bis wir neulich deinen Brief bekommen haben."

Harry erstarrte halb von seinem Platz. Ein Stift hätte auf den Teppich fallen können und hätte wie ein Kanonenschuss geklungen. Die ganze Farbe wich aus Shiva´s Gesicht. Sie begann für ein paar Momente mit dem Mund zu arbeiten, bevor sie schließlich ein paar Worte quietschen konnte. "Was? Aber ... ich ... ich habe euch vor über zwei Jahren einen Brief geschickt ... Ich weiß, dass ich ihn abgeschickt habe! Ich habe es der Eule gegeben, gleich nachdem ich ... habe ... die Vormundsache ... oh verdammt ..."

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Shiva, du hast vergessen, deinen Eltern zu sagen, dass du mich adoptiert hast?"

"Da war dieses Ding mit Marge und dem Hund, du hattest all diese medizinischen Probleme, all das Zeug über den Magischen Vormund und Dumbledore, ich dachte immer noch, Sirius würde versuchen dich zu töten - "Jeder ignorierte ein empörtes "Hey!" von seinem Paten, während Shiva weiter plapperte. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen! Sie reisen viel wegen ihrer Arbeit! Sie sind monatelang oder Jahre weg! Ich habe einen Brief geschrieben und ich wurde abgelenkt ... Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich ihn abgeschickt habe ..."

Lily hatte endlich Mitleid mit ihrer Freundin und trat lächelnd zurück. "Nun, abgesehen von den fehlenden sozialen Fähigkeiten, war deine Tochter für Harry und mich nichts weniger als wundervoll. Sie hat jeden Schritt des Weges extrem unterstützt und ist eine großartige Reflektion von euch beiden! Richtig, Harry?"

"Richtig!" Sagte Harry, bemerkte sein Stichwort und ging hoch, um Shiva kurz zu umarmen, bevor er neben Lily trat. "Shiva hat mir geholfen, Menschen über meiner Altersgruppe zu vertrauen und hat mir wahrscheinlich ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie persönlich zu treffen, Mr. und Mrs. Babbling."

"So ein höflicher junger Mann!" Rebecca lehnte sich vor, um Harry in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. "Bitte, Lieber, nenn uns Rebecca und David."

David streckte Lily seine Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie eifrig. "Wir können dir wirklich nicht genug für die Einladung danken, Lily. Wir haben Ruinen und Tiere so lange im Westen katalogisiert, dass wir keine Ahnung hatten, wie viel wir zu Hause schon vermisst haben!"

Shiva funkelte Harry und Lily für einen langen Moment an. "Ihr zwei ..." Harry lächelte nur zurück zu ihr. Aus ihrer Haltung und der Art, wie ihre Arme gekreuzt wurden, war es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Shiva nicht wirklich böse auf sie war.

Jede weitere mögliche Konversation wurde unterbrochen, als Daphne hereinkam, beide Arme mit Servierplatten bedeckt und genervt. "Was ist passiert, damit mir keiner hilft, Leute? Ich meldete mich freiwillig, um zwei Gerichte zu holen, nicht sieben! Oh - hallo." Daphne´s Augen weiteten sich entsetzt über ihren Ausbruch, als sie die neuen Ergänzungen im Raum erblickte. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie versuchte hastig, die Teller auf den Tisch in der Nähe zu legen. "Ähm ... entschuldigt mich."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und bewegte sich, um ihr zu helfen, während Tonks und Fleur in Gelächter ausbrachen. Harry schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und die älteren Babblings setzten sich auf eines der Sofas. _Weihnachten mit der Familie ..._ Harry lächelte, als er sich setzte. Es hatte über ein Jahrzehnt gedauert, aber ... endlich erlebte er den Urlaub so, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Rebecca und David hatten sich eifrig eingelebt und wurden gerade über die _"interessanten"_ Geschichten von Harry´s Abenteuern in Hogwarts auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Peinlich genaue Versionen der Geschichten, waren es. Harry hatte sich vor fast einer Stunde gegen das Zuhören entschieden und hatte begonnen, mit Tonks Schach zu spielen. Es war viel wahrscheinlicher zu verhindern, dass seine Wangen rot wurden, was in Anbetracht dessen nicht über Tonks gesagt werden konnte.

"Nym, egal wie sehr du dein Gesicht änderst, ich werde mich nicht ablenken lassen", sagte Harry und grinste Tonks 'sonnengelbes Haar und die spitzen, Tolkien-artigen Elfenohren an.

"Aber ich bin _Arwen_. _Arwen_ ist zu schön, um ignoriert zu werden!" Tonks protestierte mit einem Grinsen.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. " _Arwen_ hatte schwarze Haare in den Filmen."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment später kehrte ihr Grinsen zurück und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein maskulineres Aussehen, während sie sich aufrechter richtete und eine königliche Haltung annahm. "Dann bin ich Legolas. Er war so heiß, dass sie ihn für die nächste Trilogie zurückbringen mussten! Schlage das!"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und kicherte. "Leider für dich, Nym, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Gruppe bin ich nicht bisexuell."

"Du wirst dem armen kleinen Colin Creevy das Herz brechen, Wonder Boy."

"Ziemlich sicher, dass ich es schon getan habe, als ich angefangen habe, mit Daphne zusammen zu sein und seine letzte Hoffnung getötet habe." Immer noch lachend streckte Harry seine Hand aus und drängte seinen Turm, vorwärts zu marschieren. "Schachmatt."

Tonks sah zu, wie ihre Figuren sich ergaben, während Harry´s anfingen zu jubeln. Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und wechselte zurück zu ihrem normalen Gesicht und ihren rosigen Haaren. "Verdammt. Nun, es steht 2:2. wie wäre es mit Best of Fünf?"

"Und das war der Zeitpunkt, als er aus dem See geflogen kam, mit Mine und meiner Schwester!" Fleur´s Stimme schwebte mit den richtigen Atemzügen von Shiva´s Eltern. Harry stöhnte nur und sah Tonks um Hilfe an.

"Nächstes Spiel kommt gleich! Komm schon, Los, zurück zu den Startpositionen!" Sagte Tonks hastig zu den Figuren. "Harry, du benutzt diese Beispiele selbst. Warum schämst du dich jetzt so?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich rede über diese Dinge, wenn ich jemanden einschüchtern muss, Nym. Das sind Shiva´s Eltern. Es ist ganz anders."

"Bauer zu E4", sagte Tonks. "Sie werden dich mögen, Harry. Ehrlich, sie könnten besser miteinander in Kontakt bleiben, zwei Jahre sind ein bisschen lang, um nichts voneinander zu hören."

Harry zuckte nur zusammen. "Ritter zu F6. Stimmt, aber Shiva hat erwähnt, dass sie es oft machen. Teil des Jobs anscheinend."

"Immer noch ein bisschen komisch." Alles andere, was Tonks sagen wollte, wurde unterbrochen, als die Türklingel erneut klingelte. "Ah, Remus und Katie haben es endlich geschafft. Daphne, Mine, ihr habt Katie in die Schutzzauber aufgenommen, damit sie einfach reingehen können, richtig?"

"Ja, Tonks, wir sollten trotzdem wirklich höflich sein", sagte Daphne stehend. Remus ging hinein, bevor sie das Zimmer tatsächlich verlassen konnte, also seufzte Daphne und setzte sich wieder hin. "Ich bin von Wilden umgeben. Eines Tages werde ich wenigstens einen von euch Etikette lehren ..."

Harry rollte mit den Augen auf ihre Melodramatik und drehte sich um, um Katie ein Begrüßungslächeln zu geben, als sie den Raum betrat. "Hey, Katie. Du ... okay ...?" Beim Anblick von Staunen und Befriedigung in ihrem Gesicht verstummte er.

Katie schüttelte ihren Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihn, bevor sie nachdrücklich nickte. "Mir geht es wundervoll! Das war großartig!"

"Ja, nun, du hättest dich vor dem Beitrag der Fulcanelli´s nicht so gefühlt", schnaubte Remus. Er beanspruchte einen Stuhl und verschränkte die Arme, obwohl das kleine Lächeln, das darum kämpfte, sich nicht zu manifestieren, ein Beweis für seine wahren Gefühle war. "Harry, sei ein guter Neffe und erzähle den beiden, dass es ihnen gelungen ist, ihre Namen in den Geschichtsbücher zurückzuverwandeln, sobald dieser Zaubertrank auf den freien Markt kommt."

"So gut, Moony?" Fragte Sirius, als er sich vorbeugte, um seinen Freund anzusehen. "Wow, du bist nicht blass oder zittrig und du strahlst praktisch. Was zum Teufel war in diesem Zeug?"

"Das, was einer Heilung am nächsten kommt, und wahrscheinlich jemals finden werden", sagte Remus und ließ seinen Mund endlich die Form annehmen, die er wollte. "Die Verwandlung war für mich völlig freiwillig; der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt verwandelt war, war, um Miss Bell Gesellschaft zu leisten und mit ihr im Keller herumzulaufen."

Katie schnaubte. "Yeah, das nächste Mal, Professor, gehe ich auf ein Feld und heule den Mond an oder so."

Alle im Raum hatten aufgehört, was sie taten, um den beiden Werwölfen mit offenem Mund zuzusehen. Lily war die Erste, die sich etwas erholte. Sie lehnte sich an ihren Sitz zurück und pfiff leise. "Freiwillige Verwandlung? Völlig? Kein Zwang?" Ihre Stimme war schwach, aber sie hatte immer noch wissenschaftliche Neugier in sich.

"Es war wie ein Juckreiz für mich. Etwas, das durch die Verwandlung zerkratzt oder einfach für mehrere Stunden ignoriert werden konnte", sagte Remus nickend. "Miss Bell´s Verwandlung war unfreiwillig, obwohl sie in ihrer Wolfsform volle menschliche Intelligenz beibehielt. Der erste Mond ist Teil der Magie, die den Lykanthropie- Fluch versiegelt, was bedeutet, dass er der Krankheit innewohnt. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass jeder Werwolf der diesen Trank einnimmt, nach seiner ersten Verwandlung eine ähnliche freiwillige Kontrolle über die Verwandlung haben würde, wie ich sie habe!"

Katie grinste und lachte. "Wenn das überhaupt einen Sinn macht, während ein Wolf selbst auf normalem Wolfsbann ist, habe ich keine Ahnung, warum du es so sehr hasst, Professor. Zwischen den Sinnen, der Kraft, der Energie ... das war einfach ... großartig!"

Sirius lachte und schlug Remus leicht auf die Schulter. "Sie hat einen Punkt, Moony. Du hast dich immer auf das Negative konzentriert."

"Um fair zu sein", kommentierte Daphne ihre Augenbraue, "es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Negativen."

"Ich sage nur, wenn du dich damit beschäftigst, wird es natürlich das schlimmste Ding der Welt sein", sagte Sirius achselzuckend. "Denk doch mal darüber nach, Remus hat mindestens einmal im Monat mit seinen Freunden die Anlage erkundet und wir alle wurden coole Animagi!"

Shiva nickte. "Wenn Remus kein Werwolf wäre, hättest du Askaban niemals überlebt."

"Siehst du!" Er lehnte sich lächelnd zurück und nickte. Soweit Sirius betroffen schien, war die Diskussion vorbei und er hatte gewonnen.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen seiner Familie. "Das war kaum etwas über die guten Dinge der Lykanthropie."

"Nun, es ist leichter, augenscheinlich wegzukommen; Wölfe sind geil. Es ist schade, dass Lee nicht da war, als die Sonne aufging ...", kommentierte Katie. Einige der Erwachsenen mussten ihr Lachen in Husten verwandeln, während Harry und Hermine stöhnten und ihre Köpfe in ihre Hände fallen ließen. Katie´s Gesicht leuchtete auf wie ein Verkehrssignal, als sie bemerkte, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte.

"Und in diesem Sinne, neues Thema", sagte Hermine. "Harry, du hast gesagt, du hättest Dinge zu verteilen?"

Harry wurde munterer und ein Grinsen spaltete sein Gesicht. "Richtig! Dobby, kannst du die Geschenke für mich holen?"

"Meister Harry will die _Kriegskleidung_?" fragte der Hauself, als er vor der Couch Platz nahm. Harry nickte Dobby.

"Kriegskleidung?" Shiva sah Harry schief an. "Etwas, was du vergessen hast uns zu sagen, Kid?"

"Nein", sagte Harry und sah sehr selbstgefällig aus. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du den ursprünglichen Plan vergessen hast, Shiva."

Dobby erschien wieder mit mehreren großen, klumpigen Paketen in der Hand und legte sie zu Harry´s Füßen. Harry´s Lächeln wurde breiter und er begann, die Pakete an seine Familie weiterzugeben. Hermine, Daphne, Fleur und Tonks akzeptierten sie mit minimalem Getöse, abgesehen von einem leichten Kuss, während Lily und Shiva sich für amüsierte Blicke und Umarmungen entschieden. Remus nahm Harry´s Geschenk mit seiner typisch zurückhaltenden Art und Weise und Sirius war keine Überraschung, als er aufsprang und Harry in eine Bärenumarmung legte.

"Sirius, lass mich los!" Sagte Harry lachend. "Du weißt nicht einmal was es ist!"

"Im Gegensatz zu diesen Tunichtguten habe ich eine ziemlich gute Idee, Welpe", sagte Sirius und seine Augen leuchteten.

"Oh, gut, jemand erinnert sich", sagte Harry. "Katie, Rebecca, David, es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte diese schon vor Ewigkeiten in Auftrag gegeben, also habe ich nicht wirklich etwas extra zu verteilen ..."

Katie winkte ab. "Keine Sorge, Harry. Wir hängen nicht regelmäßig genug herum, damit ich ein super teures Weihnachtsgeschenk erwarte."

"Und wir waren vor dem heutigen Tag nicht da", sagte Rebecca lächelnd. "Jetzt hör auf, uns alle zu Foltern! Was ist das ?!"

Papier rasselte und zerknitterte, als Harry´s Familie die Verpackung abriss, gefolgt von schnellen Stößen und Überraschungsrufen. Daphne begann zu kichern und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie Harry ansah. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das vergessen habe. Ich war diejenige, die dafür gesorgt hat, dass du das Ding gemacht hast!"

Fleur hielt ihre neue _»Kriegskleidung«_ hoch und bewunderte die dunkelgrünen Schuppen. Sie hielt einen der Arme des Anzugs hoch und quietschte vor Freude, als sie sah, dass sie perfekt zu ihrer Armlänge passte und sogar kleine Schlitze auf dem Rücken hatte, durch die ihre Flügel stochern konnten. "'´Arry! das ist großartig! das ist ein zierlicher Basilisken-Anzug, ja? Darum hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Dobby im Sommer von uns allen Maße nimmt, oder?"

"Tut mir leid, dass sie so lange gedauert haben", sagte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Die Schuppen machen es sehr widerstandsfähig gegen Zauberfeuer. Wenn wir es mit den Rüstungsroben kombinieren, erhalten wir doppelten Schutz in einem Kampf. Jeder ist individuell mit Zaubern auf der Innenseite ausgestattet, die es euch erlauben, sich etwas auszudehnen oder zu verengen. Solange niemand eine Tonne Gewicht zulegt oder verliert, sollte er fit bleiben. Fleur, deine ist im Grunde hautsympathisch, seit du es erwähnt hast. Nym, deine ist ein bisschen locker, damit du dich leichter bewegen kannst. "

"Wow.", murmelte Lily. "Das sind wunderschöne ... hast du noch welche gemacht, Harry?"

"Ja, ein paar mehr. Amelia, Tracey, Luna und Neville haben alle auch eine. Dobby hat sie vor einer Weile abgeliefert." Harry lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist noch genug übrig für Astoria und Gabrielle, sobald sie die Pubertät beendet haben."

Tonks beugte sich über das Schachbrett und zog Harry´s Kopf zu sich, um seine Lippen zu fangen, bis ein leichter Husten aus der Richtung der Eltern sie zwang ihn zu befreien. Harry zog sich zurück, um ihre Wange zu küssen, und flüsterte: "Kluger Junge. Du weißt, dass Fleur und Daphne heute Abend so viel Weitsicht zurückzahlen werden. Ich werde es auch tun."

Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht brannte, als Tonks sich wieder in ihren Sitz zurückzog und die anderen begannen ihre Liebe zu den schützenden Outfits zu bekunden. Er lehnte sich zurück und Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Da die Basilisk-Hautanzüge fertig waren, waren sie viel sicherer. Voldemort konnte versuchen, seine Familie anzugreifen, aber ... der Mörder würde sehr überrascht sein, wie schwer er einen solchen Kampf finden würde.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Voldemort lehnte sich auf seinem Thron zurück, als das Treffen begann. Er erlaubte Lucius, die Mehrheit der Diskussionen zu führen. Es würde ihm nicht reichen, sich auf seine Geschäfte einzulassen. Nicht mit diesen armseligen Kreaturen. Er würde wahrscheinlich persönlich mit den nächsten beiden Gruppen sprechen müssen, aber im Moment war das Bedürfnis, seine Macht zu zeigen und einzuschüchtern, viel wichtiger.

Der Werwolf-Alpha sah Lucius finster an und schlug eine Hand auf den Tisch. "Wir werden nicht schikaniert werden, Malfoy! Mit Greyback´s Tod repräsentiert mein Rudel fast jeden verbliebenen Werwolf im Vereinigten Königreich und ich spreche für sie. Ich empfehle dir, mich als solchen anzusprechen."

"Natürlich", sagte Lucius lächelnd und legte den Kopf schief. Voldemort unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Der Mann hatte eine silberne Zunge mit denen, die für Gold und Mitleid lebten. Mit denen, die für den Kampf lebten, war er noch nie so weit gekommen. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Voldemort den Verlust von Nott. "Ich wollte nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Desasters ausdrücken. Besonders jetzt nach dem Werwolfs-Angriff auf Hogsmeade ..."

"Ihr seid nicht mehr die einzige Macht in diesem Land, Todesser." Knurrte der Alpha leise, bevor er sich zurücklehnte, lächelte und seine Arme verschränkte. Der Drang, den Kopf des Biestes von seinen Schultern zu trennen, war stark, aber Voldemort widerstand dem Drang. Die Tötung dieses Mannes würde sicher den Rest seiner Werwölfe aus der Armee entfernen.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ihr nicht das Ministerium meint." Lucius lachte und umklammerte seinen Stock fester. "Diese Idioten haben gerade ihren eigenen Minister der Zauberei verdrängt!"

"Und einen kompetenten Anführer an die Spitze gebracht", sagte der Werwolf. Voldemort´s Wut wuchs weiter. Amelia Bones. Er hätte sie zuerst töten sollen, solange sie noch nicht so geschützt war. Jetzt war sie ständig von Potters Personal oder Potter's Runen umgeben und war im Grunde unantastbar, bis der Rest des Landes damit fertig war. "Aber nein, ich spreche nicht vom Ministerium. Die Rudel sind historisch mit der Dunkelheit verbunden oder bleiben neutral. Unsere Bedürfnisse macht es für die Mehrheit schwierig, uns zu akzeptieren. Ihre Regierung würde uns die Freiheit lassen, aber ... es gibt Gerüchte über eine potenziell attraktivere Option. Ich mag dich oder deine Kohorten nicht, Malfoy. Das heißt, wenn es das Beste für mein Rudel wäre, würde ich mich dennoch hinter euch stellen." Er hielt inne, kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte Lucius an. "Unglücklicherweise für dich, Lucius Malfoy,glaube ich nicht, dass du diesen Krieg gewinnen wirst. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als der Werwolf aus dem Raum stapfte, begann Voldemort´s Zauberarm buchstäblich zu vibrieren, als er den mörderischen Drang unterdrückte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, vor seiner Türe Leichen von Gesandten fallen zu lassen, bis die Armee gegründet war. Später würde es Zeit für Rache und Vergeltung geben. "Lucius, von welchen Gerüchten hat das Biest gesprochen?"

Der blonde Mann zuckte zusammen und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Haare den Boden bedeckten. "Mylord, es ist die Rede davon, dass Potter eine neue Form von Wolfsbanntrank hat, der die Verwandlung der Werwolf-Form eindämmen kann."

"Und?" Die Drohung in Voldemort´s zischender Stimme zog schnell Lucius 'restliche Informationen hervor.

"Meine Quellen sagen mir, dass Lupin behauptet hat, dass der Trank eine freiwillige Verwandlung ermöglicht ..."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. "Mehr von seinen verfluchten Runen, ohne Zweifel ... Egal. Wir werden mit dieser Situation fertig werden, wenn wir mehr Informationen bekommen. Vielleicht werden wir in der Lage sein, jeden Runen-Plan zu zerstören, den er benutzt, um sie zu erschaffen."

"Mein Lord, eigentlich ist er -" Lucius versuchte, den Fehler zu erklären, aber Voldemort unterbrach ihn schnell.

"Schick die Soldaten rein."

Lucius zuckte zusammen und nickte. "Ja, mein Gebieter."

Voldemort wartete geduldig, als vier Männer in gepressten Militäruniformen in die Kammer traten. Der Anführer bewegte sich, um sich an Voldemort´s Tisch zu setzen, während die anderen hinter dem Stuhl standen. "Lord Voldemort. Ich bin General Schulz, der erste von Grindelwalds Zauberer-Schutzstaffel. Wir waren überrascht, von euch eine Einladung zu erhalten. Sie waren vorher nie daran interessiert, sich zu verbünden."

"Die Zeiten ändern sich meine Freunde. Ich bin offen dafür, euch bei euren zukünftigen Bemühungen zu helfen, wenn ihr mir in meinen helfen würdet", sagte Voldemort und winkte abweisend mit der Hand.

Der SS- Zauberer lächelte, obwohl der Ausdruck seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Sie meinen, dass Ihre Rekrutierungsbemühungen jetzt genauso unwirksam sind wie unsere."

Voldemort starrte ihn an und befingerte seinen Zauberstab. "Vorsichtig, General. Seit einem halben Jahrhundert sind Ihre Bemühungen kaum genug, um Ihre eigene Philosophie aufrechtzuerhalten. Meine Rückschläge sind nur vorübergehend. Ihre sind endemisch für eine neue Weltanschauung."

"Wenn Harry Potter und seine Verbündeten ihren Weg gehen, werden ihre Probleme die gleichen sein wie unsere, Lord Voldemort." Der General lehnte sich zurück und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. "Wir sind jedoch nicht gekommen, um zu kämpfen, also lasst uns dieses dumme Posieren stoppen. Ihr sucht die Hilfe meiner Männer, also was gebt ihr als Gegenleistung vor?"

Voldemort blieb mehrere Momente lang still und zog eine Bestandsaufnahme des Mannes und der Situation als Ganzes. "Ich bin bereit, Ihnen die Mehrheit des Festlandes zu vermachen. Ich behalte mir das Recht vor, Frankreich und Belgien zu beanspruchen. Sobald Großbritannien unter meinem Banner sicher ist, werde ich meine Todesser und Auroren einsetzen, um Sie bei der Übernahme ihres eigenen Landes zu unterstützen Dann wären weitere Verhandlungen für alles weitere erforderlich. "

"Das ... wäre akzeptabel", sagte General Schulz. "Dafür könnte ich zustimmen, 40 Elitesoldaten zur Unterstützung zu schicken. Wenn ihr einen Eid schwört, Grindelwald zu befreien, werde ich weitere 60 schicken."

Voldemort hätte beinahe über den Idioten gelacht. Solch eine schlecht formulierte Bitte um einen enormen Zugewinn an Kräften! "Erledigt."

Der General lächelte und hob seine Augenbraue. "Befreit ihn und sorgt dafür, dass er lebt und unversehrt ist, wenn er in mein Team kommt."

Voldemort kochte innerlich. Vielleicht war der Mann nicht so kurzsichtig wie er schien. Das konnte man nie bei den ZSS sagen. Grindelwalds Schocktruppen waren immer zu sehr mit den Nazis verbunden, die sie unterstützt hatten, um wirklich vorhersehbar zu sein. Er hatte es vermieden, ihre Unterstützung ursprünglich zu suchen, da sie ihn persönlich angewidert hatten. Das Aufwachsen während des Krieges hatte einen anhaltenden Hass auf diese Art von Männern hinterlassen, die sein Wissen über die Magie wenig zerstreuen konnte. Die ZSS kümmerte sich nicht um den Blutstatus, sie konzentrierten sich auf die Haut oder die Religion. Voldemort´s Todesser hingegen kümmerten sich nicht um Religion oder Hautfarbe und versuchten lediglich, die Nation zu _"reinigen"._

In Wahrheit kümmerte sich Voldemort wenig um Philosophie. Er war nur an Macht interessiert und konnte lange genug mit seinen verhassten Rivalen arbeiten, um sie zu bekommen. Sobald seine Basis gesichert war, würde er sie ausstechen können wie die Insekten, die sie waren. "Einverstanden. Haben wir einen Deal?"

"Haben wir. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis meine Streitkräfte zusammenkommen und unsere derzeitigen Operationen eingestellt werden. Sagen wir, dass wir im Mai zur Schlacht ziehen?" Sagte General Schulz stehend.

"Das war meine Absicht. Eine Entscheidungsschlacht wird sie mehr brechen als kleine Kämpfe. Meine eigenen Streitkräfte werden bis dahin zu einem wahren Kampf trainiert werden und meine Bündnisse werden sicher sein."

"Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde um den Eid bitten, bevor ich meine Leute sende. Wir werden Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, bitte tun Sie dasselbe. Guten Abend, Lord Voldemort." Zum Abschied nickte der General und alle vier gingen im Gleichschritt aus dem Raum.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und befingerte seinen Zauberstab. Nagini schlängelte sich sein Bein hoch und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. "Ah, mein Liebling, wenn ich nur Zeit hätte, meine Frustrationen auszumerzen ..." Er lächelte, als er Lucius zusammenzucken sah. Der Mann hatte es verdient, ängstlich zu sein. Nach dem Verrat und der anschließenden Flucht von Narzissa und Draco äußerst erbärmlichem Erscheinen im Leben ... hatte Lucius Glück, dass er immer noch nützlich war. "Schick die Riesen rein, Lucius."

"Mein Herr, sie haben sich bereits euren Banner verschworen", sagte Lucius verbeugend. Voldemort sah überrascht auf. "Ein Gesandter kam während eures Gesprächs mit Grindelwalds Überresten. Die Riesen fragen nur nach weiterem Gebiet im Norden, dem sie schon zugestimmt haben. Die dummen Tiere haben nicht einmal daran gedacht, mehr zu verlangen. Die Berg- und Flusstrolle marschieren ebenfalls unter euren Banner."

"Ausgezeichnet", sagte Voldemort lächelnd. Er rieb sich den Ring und fragte sich, wie viel Zerstörung seine Truppen diesem Land verursachen würden, wenn sie sich bewegten. Hoffentlich müsste er nicht alles neu aufbauen. "Dann lass uns mit den Vampir-Clans fort fahren."

"Natürlich, mein Lord." Lucius eilte aus der Tür und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Vampir-Lords zurück, die ihm folgten. "Dunkler Lord Voldemort, ich präsentiere ihnen, Lord Elmont und Lady Shuzen."

Beide Vampire waren groß und stattlich. Das Männchen schien königlich geboren worden zu sein, während die braunhäutige Frau anscheinend nur gelernt hatte, wie man die Rolle spielt, anstatt sie seit ihrer Geburt in sich zu verwurzeln. Voldemort runzelte die Stirn angesichts des fremd klingenden Namens der Frau. Was hatte ein japanischer Vampir getan, um in diesen Teil der Welt verbannt zu werden? "Bitte, setzt euch. Ich kann Erfrischungen anbieten, wenn sie möchten."

"Nein, danke. Ich versuche, meinen Appetit nicht bis zum Schlachtfeld zu stillen", sagte Elmont.

Im direkten Gegensatz zu ihrem Gegenüber lächelte Shuzen mit ihren Reißzähnen und nickte. "Jemand jüngeres - spät Teenager, groß, mit silbrigen oder rosa Haaren und Frauen, wenn möglich."

"Detailliert. Man könnte meinen, Sie hätten sich bereits ein Ziel ausgesucht", grübelte Voldemort. Trotzdem schnippte er mit den Fingern und Lucius huschte davon. Soweit er wusste, gab es kein Personal auf dem Gelände, das zu dieser Beschreibung passte, aber Lucius würde sicherstellen, dass einer der Sklaven richtig glamourös war, bevor er sie hereinbrachte.

"Meine Stieftochter", sagte Shuzen und winkte abweisend ab. "Nun, ich glaube, wir wollten darüber diskutieren, wie deine Todesser meinen Hexenkreis unterstützen wollen, um die Menschen zu töten?"

Voldemort lächelte. Er mochte diese Frau. Unbarmherzig und direkt, es war eine Schande, dass sie ein Vampir war; Sie wäre ein guter Leutnant geworden. "Das ist richtig. Nachdem ich die Kontrolle über dieses Land erlangt habe, wird das Territorium, das Eurer Art zugeteilt ist, stark erweitert werden."

"Wir dürfen im Freien Krieg führen?" Fragte Elmont mit einem eifrigen Grinsen auf seinen Zügen.

"Bis wir mehr von der Weltbevölkerung unter unserer Kontrolle haben, können wir es nicht riskieren, den Muggeln unsere volle Existenz zu offenbaren. Aber sollten Sie sicherstellen, dass alle Zeugen dauerhaft zum Schweigen gebracht werden, sehe ich keinen Grund, Ihnen den ganzen Spaß zu nehmen."

Beide Vampire lächelten. Lucius wählte diesen Moment, um mit einem Mädchen, das ihm vorausging, zurückzukehren. Ihre stumpfen Augen lieferten den Beweis für den Imperius Fluch und sie blieb an der Seite von Shuzen stehen. "Ah, ausgezeichnet. Abendessen." Kurz darauf sprang das Weibchen auf den Hals des Mädchens. In den dreißig Sekunden, die nötig waren, um das Kind vollständig zu entleeren, beobachteten die anderen drei es mit völliger Gleichgültigkeit. Voldemort streichelte Nagini und dachte daran, was er den Acromantulas anbieten würde. Mit ihrer Hilfe zusätzlich zu diesen anderen, wurde Hogwarts sicher fallen ... zusammen mit Harry Potter und seine primären Unterstützern.

"Ah, das traf die Stelle", sagte Shuzen, zog sich zurück und wischte sich die Blutstropfen von ihrem Mund. Sie ließ die Leiche neben ihr auf den Boden fallen und nickte Voldemort zu. "Mein Hexenzirkel wird euch unterstützen. Wir werden im Sommer nach Japan zurückkehren, also empfehle ich ihnen davor anzugreifen."

»Ich werde euch ebenfalls unterstützen«, sagte Elmont. "Ich warne Sie, die anderen Zirkel sind nicht offen für Verhandlungen. Sie haben vor einigen Monaten Besuche von Ihrem Minister erhalten, dank der durchgesickerten Nachricht von einem Ihrer Agenten. Sie sind sehr ... unglücklich, dass ihre Nester dem britischen Ministerium bekannt sind."

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Idiot, der sich in Bellatrix´ Manor gefangen genommen hatte, verursachte immer noch Probleme ... Egal, sobald er das Ministerium übernahm, würde der Mann sehr darunter leiden, dass er sich verhören ließ. "Dann scheint es, dass Sie die Hauptnutznießer der neuen Ordnung sein werden, die ich in dieses Land bringe."

Viel Glück, Lord Voldemort. Ich freue mich darauf, mit euren Zielen zu spielen." Shuzen und Elmont nickten beide und verließen den Raum.

Voldemort winkte Lucius, die Leiche einzusammeln und den Tisch zu säubern. Er kehrte zu Nagini zurück, als der Todesser ihn säuberte. "Bald, mein Haustier. Bald werden wir unser Recht geltend machen können. Bald."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry, Lily und Daphne kamen am Tag nach Weihnachten in ihren feinsten Umhängen und ihrer Basilisk-Hautpanzerung in Gringotts an. Shiva hatte sich aus diesem Gespräch zurückgezogen, um den Kobolden mit den Menschen, die die Wesen am meisten zu respektieren schienen, die stärkste Front zu bieten, die sie konnten. Nachdem sie mit dem Kassierer gesprochen hatten, wurden sie schnell zu Snapfist gebracht, der sie angrinste und sofort losging, um Ragnok zu holen, ohne dass er überhaupt gefragt werden musste.

"Das scheint bisher gut zu laufen", kommentierte Lily ihren Anzug leicht. "Und ich kann nicht glauben, wie gut er atmet!"

"Frauen", murmelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. "Wir sind hier im Begriff, eine Allianz mit der Kobold-Nation auszuhandeln und du redest über die neue Uniform, Mum."

"Ruhig, mein Sohn. Mode ist wichtig, egal zu welchem Anlass."

Daphne grinste und tätschelte Harry´s Knie tröstend. "Gewöhne dich dran, Harry. Du hast vier Frauen, die alle sehr daran interessiert sind, einzukaufen, Klamotten anzuziehen und an den Punkten zu spielen."

"Ich sollte zulassen, dass Voldemort mich tötet. Es wäre weniger schmerzhaft", sagte er und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Ah, aber Warrior Potter mit der richtigen Denkweise könnte sogar ein Shopping- Ausflug als epischer Kampf für die Ewigkeit behandelt werden", sagte Ragnok kichernd, als er den Raum betrat und sich hinter den Schreibtisch setzte.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue zu den Kobold. "Ich mag diese Art, Dinge anzuschauen, Direktor. Vielleicht sollte ich diese zukünftigen Reisen als auftauchen hinter den feindlichen Linien betrachten."

"Männer", sagten Daphne und Lily kichernd. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich an die Arbeit. Daphne beugte sich leicht vor. "Direktor Ragnok, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben, uns zu sehen. Wir haben wichtige Angelegenheiten, die wir angehen müssen. Fragen, die sich sowohl auf die Kobold-Nation als auch auf die Magische Gemeinde Britanniens gravierend auswirken werden."

Ragnok faltete die Hände und neigte die Hand. "Die Nation stimmt mit Ihnen auf dem letztgenannten zu, Warrior Greengrass, bestreitet aber das erstere. Tom Riddle hat noch keine offenen Aktionen gegen Gringotts oder die Kobolde gezeigt."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihn mehrere Dokumente. "Eigentlich, Direktor Ragnok, ist das nicht wahr. Tom Riddle hat seine vertrauten Leutnants dazu gebracht, für die Gesetzgebung zu plädieren, die die Rechte und Besitzungen der Kobold-Nation weiterhin einschränkt. Hier ist der Beweis, dass Lucius Malfoy an vorderster Front dieser Gesetze stand."

Ragnok brauchte einige Minuten, um die angebotenen Akten durchzulesen, bevor er sie sorgfältig auslegte und zu den Menschen zurückkehrte. "Warrior, Lady, diese Beweise sind verdammenswert, doch liegt es auch schwer an Cornelius Fudge´s früheren Füßen. Welche Zusicherungen hätte die Nation, dass die derzeitige Ministerin Amelia Bones oder der nächste Minister nach ihr diesen Trend nicht einfach fortsetzen würde?"

"Ministerin Bones ist ein enger persönlicher Freund der Potters und ist ein Führer in der Erfinder-Allianz", sagte Daphne. "Diese Allianz besteht aus elf großen britischen Reinblut- Familien. Zwölf, wenn ich das Greengrass- Imperium übernehme. Außerdem gehören zu der Allianz die Delacour´s und die Krum´s, die in ihren eigenen Ländern hoch platziert und respektiert sind. Die Li´s und die Patil´s haben beide umfangreiche Geschäfte und Einfluss in China bzw. Indien." Sie lehnte sich zurück und breitete die Arme weit aus. "Sollte Ministerin Bones versuchen, irgendwelche Schritte gegen die Verbündeten von Warrior Potter einzuleiten, würde sie schnell die Bewegung finden, die vom Rest der Allianz und von mehreren fremden Ländern blockiert wird. Wir haben genügend aus der Geschichte gelernt, sich allein um uns zu kümmern."

Harry nickte. "Warrior Greengrass spricht die Wahrheit. Sie haben von vielen unserer Leistungen gehört, Direktor. Sie wissen, was eine Schar von Schulkindern tun kann. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie viel Boden wir in ein paar Jahren gut machen werden. Selbst wenn unsere Familien das nicht tun. Wenn wir zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt auf unsere Anfragen eingehen, werden wir diese Familien eines Tages führen und wir können schwören, dass, wenn nichts unternommen wurde, um die Rechte und Privilegien der Kobold-Nation zu erhöhen, dies geschehen wird, sobald wir die Kontrolle haben. " Ein finsterer Blick fiel auf Harry´s Gesicht, als er finster über die Korruption, Dummheit und den Rassismus der Magischen Welt nachdachte. "Ich werde diese Welt ins 20. Jahrhundert ziehen, schreiend und tretend, wenn es sein muss. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass Zauberer heranwachsen und von ihren Hohen Rössern absteigen."

Ragnok fing an zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, was die Menschen dazu brachte, sich verwirrt anzusehen. Schließlich beruhigte er sich und wischte sich mit einer Klaue die Augen. "Warrior Potter, ich wusste, dass es einen Grund gab, warum ich dich mochte. Du hättest einen exzellenten Kobold abgegeben. Warrior Greengrass, ich nehme an, du hast eine Allianzvereinbarung bereits aufgesetzt?"

Die einzige Überraschung, die Daphne durch die Schnelligkeit von Ragnok´s Zustimmung zeigen konnte, waren ein paar schnelle Augenblinzeln. Harry war lange genug bei ihr gewesen, um den Spruch zu erkennen und er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, nach hinten zu greifen und ihr Knie zu drücken. "Habe ich. Es ist genau hier."

Als sie es reichte, fing Ragnok an zu lesen. Während er seine Untersuchung fortsetzte, sprach der alte Kobold ruhig mit Lily: "Lady Potter, Ihre Meinung über das Abkommen und die anderen Mitstreiter der Erfinder-Allianz?"

"Ich glaube, Warrior Greengrass ist eine viel erfahrene Politikerin als viele der derzeit im Zauber- Gamot sitzenden Personen. Sie und Hermine Granger haben eine umfassende und flexible Vereinbarung entworfen", sagte Lily. "Alle Familien in der Allianz sind vertrauenswürdig und ehrenhaft. Sogar die Bulstrode´s sind völlig in unserer Gruppe integriert vor allem aufgrund des Einflusses meines Sohnes und seiner Freunde auf ihre Tochter. Mit ihrer Unterstützung können Sie in China und Indien Fuß fassen Einfluss auf die Märkte nehmen, auch durch die Kontakte, die die Lis 'und Patils pflegen."

Ragnok nickte und las Seite für Seite. Er betrachtete langsam jeden der drei Menschen, bevor er mit dem Kopf nickte. "Die Kobold Nation hat ihre Anfrage für eine formelle Allianz erhalten. Vor der Vereinbarung benötigen wir eine zusätzliche Vereinbarung."

Daphne seufzte, nickte aber. Harry zog eine Grimasse. Das war nicht unerwartet, aber es könnte schmerzhaft sein, abhängig davon, was Ragnok wollte. "Was wäre der Zusatz, Direktor?"

Ragnok´s Grinsen bestand aus Zähnen und sehr wenig Humor. "Wir brauchen die Gewissheit, dass Marcus Greengrass seine Lordschaft zugunsten von Warrior Greengrass abdanken wird. Gringotts ist bereit, ... dabei zu helfen." Drei Paare von Mündern fielen dabei. Ragnok´s Grinsen wurde nur breiter. "Ich habe von seinen Versuchen gehört, die Hand von respektierten Kriegern zu erzwingen. Ich habe auch davon gehört, wie Sie ihn leicht ausmanövriert haben. Dies ist zusätzlich zu seinen Beleidigungen während seiner vorherigen Treffen. Gringotts sammelt seine Schulden und Marcus Greengrass hat viele gemacht. Wir vertrauen nicht darauf, dass er im Interesse der Nation handelt. Wir vertrauen jedoch Warrior Greengrass. Unsere einzige Frage ist, ob Sie wünschen, dass er am Leben bleibt oder nicht, nachdem wir durch sind."

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er in Lachen ausbrach. Er wandte sich grinsend an Daphne. "Also können wir deinen Vater anscheinend von unserer Liste der Leute, denen wir jetzt nachgehen müssen, streichen!"

"Scheinbar." Daphne grinste Ragnok an. "Ich würde es vorziehen, dass er lebt. Der Mann kann ein Bastard sein, aber er ist immer noch mein Vater; und es wäre so süß, dabei zu zusehen, wie ich ihm die Kontrolle entreiße, ohne einen Finger zu heben."

Ragnok lachte und nickte. "Dann akzeptiere ich im Namen meines Volkes dieses Bündnis. Wenn die Zeit des Kampfes kommt, wird das Stolze Volk der Kobolde mit euch marschieren."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nachdem er die Bank verlassen hatte, ließ Harry Daphne bei Luna, seine Mutter zu Hause und nahm Remus auf. Zusammen verließen Mann und Werwolf das Manor wieder für das nächste Treffen des Tages. Dieser wurde an einem neutralen Ort, einem Pub in der Innenstadt von Muggel London, abgehalten. Beide Seiten wollten sicher sein, dass die Todesser nicht mitkamen und es wurde entschieden, dass dies die beste verfügbare Option war.

Als er in die Kneipe trat, flammten Remus Nasenlöcher auf und er nickte schnell zu einer Seitenkabine. "Dort drüben, Harry. Denk daran, nur weil er als Alpha-Werwolf sprechen wird, ist er immer noch ein Mensch und wird persönliche Beweggründe haben, die ihn stark beeinflussen werden."

"Ich weiß, Remus ", sagte Harry und grinste den älteren Mann an. "Komm schon." Harry führte den Weg zur genannten Kabine und nickte höflich dem einzigen Insassen zu, der wiederum eine ähnliche Antwort erhielt.

"Harry Potter, Mr. Lupin, ein Vergnügen. Ich bin Martin Levinson, Alpha des Londoner Rudels und Vertreter der sechs größten Rudel in Großbritannien. Bevor wir anfangen, vielleicht ein paar Drinks?" sagte der Werwolf.

Harry nickte. "Sicher, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass dieser Pub Kürbis-Saft verkauft ..."

Martin lachte kopfschüttelnd. "Das tun sie nicht, aber sie haben hier einen großartigen schwarzen Tee. Beruhigt die Kehle nach einem Vollmond."

"Hoffentlich wird das nicht mehr lange gebraucht", murmelte Remus.

"Wir hatten Gerüchte über diese Möglichkeit gehört", gab Martin zu. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, deshalb bin ich hier, statt an dem Treffen mit Du-weißt-schon-wem teilzunehmen. Ich möchte den Mann und seine Anhänger Glied für Glied zerreißen, aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er ein gutes Spiel mit seinen Versprechen bezüglich Meiner Leute hat. Ich hoffe, dass diese Gerüchte etwas Wahres an sich haben, da ich es hassen würde, zu ihm zurück zu kriechen."

Harry´s Lippen zuckten und es war sehr anstrengend, das Knurren zu vermeiden. Von der Art, wie sich Martins Augen zu seinem Mund bewegten, wusste Harry, dass der Werwolf es bemerkt und entschieden hatte, es zu ignorieren. "Mr. Levinson, erlauben Sie mir, früh etwas klar zu machen. Gehen Sie nicht zurück zu Voldemort." Er nahm nicht wenig Vergnügen an dem Zucken, den Martin bei dem Namen zeigte. Levinson könnte Alpha von mehreren Rudeln sein, aber Harry war der Verantwortliche für dieses Treffen. "Tom Riddle wird bald sterben. Auf die eine oder andere Weise kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass er die kommenden Monate nicht überleben wird. Wenn er fällt, wird sich die Magische Welt verändern. Niemand, der ihn unterstützt, wird ohne Strafe davonkommen." Es wird nicht wie beim letzten Mal sein. Wenn Sie oder ihre Leute Voldemort unterstützen, wird es für Sie schlimmer werden."

Martin lächelte ein breites Lächeln. "Sie haben ziemlich viel Vertrauen in Ihre Fähigkeiten, Mr. Potter."

"Sie sind gut gerechtfertigt, das versichere ich Ihnen", sagte Remus. "Ich bin sicher, du hast seine Geschichte und seine Errungenschaften gründlich erforscht. Wenn Harry sagt, dass etwas passieren wird, wird es das auch tun."

"Es hilft auch, dass ich nicht nur über meine eigene Rolle im kommenden Kampf spreche, Mr. Levinson. Ich spreche von den kombinierten Fähigkeiten all meiner Freunde und Verbündeten." Harry nickte Remus zu und winkte mit der Hand in die allgemeine Richtung Aus der Stadt. "Die Erfinder-Allianz besteht aus vierzehn Häusern, darunter vier ausländischen Häusern. Wir haben auch weitere nicht-titulierte Familien sowie viele Muggel- Geborene. Darüber hinaus bin ich mit der Zauberei-Ministerin persönlich befreundet und habe kürzlich eine Allianz mit der Kobold Nation geschlossen."

Martin machte ein ersticktes Geräusch und griff nach seinem Tee, der den halben Becher hinunterschluckte. "Sie sind mit den Kobolden verbündet?! Wirklich?"

"Wirklich", sagte Harry grinsend. Er hatte den Mann jetzt. "Aber ich glaube, wir wollten über die Richtigkeit des neuen Mondbann-Tranks sprechen?"

Remus schnaubte ein wenig und murmelte: "Mondbann?"

"Sie sagten, ich könnte es so nennen", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Martin schaute zwischen die beiden und begann sich mit zwei Fingern an der Stirn zu reiben. "Würden sie gerne erklären, wie effektiv dieser ' _Mondbann'_ ist, wenn sie fertig sind?"

Remus lächelte und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. "Wirklich effektiv! Ich hatte einen neuen Wolf bei mir, der wie üblich gezwungen war, sich zu verwandeln, aber mit keinem der normalen Schmerzen, die auch bei Menschen zu sehen waren, die die Verwandlung mit sich bringt. Außerdem behielt sie ihre gesamte menschliche Fähigkeit für die Dauer. Ein weiterer Wolf der sich zum ersten mal verwandelte hatte genau die gleiche Erfahrung."

Martin kniff die Augen zusammen und richtete sich auf Remus. "Ihr gesamter Verstand blieb? Keine Verschlechterung?"

"Keine."

"Vielversprechend ... Das war aber nicht das, was ich gehört habe ..."

Remus Lächeln wurde breiter. "Natürlich nicht, denn das war nicht das Erstaunlichste. Der wahre Vorteil für den Trank ist für die Wölfe, die sich schon mal verwandelt haben. Mein Wechsel war völlig freiwillig. Und ich habe es wirklich genossen!"

"Nennt mich Ruhig einen Idioten", sagte Martin kichernd und lehnte sich zurück. "Remus Lupin genießt einen Vollmond, jetzt habe ich alles gesehen. Okay, wie sicher sind wir, dass dies kein einmaliger Deal ist?"

Harry übernahm an diesem Punkt. "Zu 90%. Meine Mutter ist recht begabt in Zaubertränke und sie hat die Formel untersucht, um herauszufinden, warum es so funktioniert. Sie ist überzeugt, dass dies die Verwandlung freiwillig für jeden Werwolf machen sollte, der nicht allergisch auf die Inhaltsstoffe reagiert. Wir haben auch mit den Schöpfern des neuen Trankes gesprochen und sie erklären es ausführlich und sie stimmen unserer Schlussfolgerung zu: Ihr einziger Zusatz war, dass es eine Chance gibt, dass einer von tausend die Verwandlung nicht verhindern kann, aber jeder andere Aspekt sollte für sie immer gleich funktionieren."

Martin pfiff und verschränkte in Gedanken die Arme. "Ich habe deine Aufzeichnungen gesehen, Potter", sagte er langsam. "Ich denke, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass du diesen Trank verteilen wirst, ob ich damit einverstanden bin, eine Allianz einzugehen oder nicht."

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Manchmal hasste er es wirklich, so edel zu sein ... "So sehr ich es auch leugnen möchte, wäre das eine gute Annahme."

"Verstanden", atmete Martin schwer aus und starrte in seinen Tee. "Ich kann nicht mehr versprechen als meine eigene Teilnahme. Ich werde mit den anderen sprechen und sicherstellen, dass sie alle die Einsätze verstehen, aber es liegt an jedem einzelnen. Aber ich werde das sagen ... wenn der Trank hält was er verspricht …. Harry Potter, du solltest erwarten, dass mindestens 50 Werwölfe an deinem Kampf gegen Voldemort teilnehmen werden. Möglicherweise sogar bis zu 70."

Harry lächelte und zog sechs Phiolen heraus. "Exzellent. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Levinson. Als ein Symbol des guten Glaubens sind diese sechs Fläschchen Proben des Mondbann-Tranks. Sie sollten erwarten, dass das Rezept dafür in der nächsten Ausgabe des _**Klitterer**_ erscheint."

Remus und Harry standen beide auf und neigten ihre Köpfe zu dem Alpha-Werwolf, der verwundert auf die Fläschchen vor ihm starrte. "Danke für ihre Zeit, Martin Levinson", sagte Remus. "Wir hoffen, bald von Ihnen und Ihren Leuten zu hören."


	46. Avengers Assemble! Part 2

**Avengers Assemble! Masters of Evil Unite! Part 2**

Frisch von seinem Erfolg mit den Werwölfen brachte Harry Remus ins Herrenhaus und stöhnte innerlich, als er die Zeit sah. "Verdammt. Das wird ein langer Tag."

"Lang, aber belohnend von dem, was Remus gesagt hat, 'Arry", sagte Fleur, als sie hinter ihm hereinschlüpfte und ihre Arme um seinen Rücken schlang und ihn an ihre Brüste drückte. "Du hast die Werwölfe gesichert?"

"So viel wir können, denke ich", sagte Harry und nickte zurück und lehnte sich in sie zurück. "Kommst du beim nächsten mit, _ma rose blanche_?"

" _Ma rose blanche_?" Fragte Fleur, das Lächeln in ihrem Ton war sichtbar.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. "Ich, äh, habe Gabi gefragt, wie man es am besten übersetzt. Du bist der einzige in der Gruppe ohne einen Spitznamen und deine Haare sind silbrig und ... es schien nett zu sein."

"Es ist wunderschön, 'Arry", sagte Fleur und küsste seine Wange. Sie seufzte und zog sich zurück. " _Oui_ , ich werde dich verführen. Wir sollten wirklich auf dem Weg sein, _mon amour_. Amelia wird uns im Büro treffen und ich habe den Port-Schlüssel."

Harry nickte und drehte sich lächelnd um. "Richtig. Letztes Treffen für heute." Fleur streckte die Hand mit einem silbernen Handschuh aus. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen bei ihrer Wahl des Port-Schlüssels.

"Es schien angemessen", sagte sie achselzuckend.

Harry lachte und berührte das Rüstungsteil. Fleur tippte darauf und Harry spürte den vertrauten Zug um seinen Bauchnabel. Als sie durch den Raum zwischen Ursprung und Ziel flogen, runzelte Harry seine anhaltende Unfähigkeit herauszufinden, warum magische Reisen ihn hassten und wie er Port-Schlüssel reparieren würde, um sicherzustellen, dass er mindestens eine Methode hatte, bei der er nicht auf seinem Arsch landete .

Allzu schnell endete die Port-Schlüsselfahrt und Harry fiel auf die Knie. Seine Frustration murmelnd ließ er Fleur aufstehen, während sie kicherte. "Yeah, yeah, wir werden sehen, wer lacht, wenn ich ein Runen-Stargate entwerfe."

"Ich freue mich auf den Tag, 'Arry", sagte Fleur grinsend.

"Wie auch ich, Mr. Potter", ertönte hinter ihnen ein amüsierter Bariton. "Einen internationalen Port-Schlüssel zu planen, nur um zu sehen, dass meine Tochter schnell alt wird, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Dad!" Schrie Fleur schnell und bewegte sich, um Sébastien mit einem glühenden Lächeln zu umarmen. "Ist Ministerin Bones schon angekommen?"

"Bin ich", sagte Amelia und nickte den anderen zu, als sie in den Empfangsraum trat. "Und, Monsiur Delacour, je nachdem, wie gut diese Gespräche verlaufen, würde ich mir vorstellen, dass es keinen großen Unterschied machen würde, zwischen Potter Manor und Ihnen einen permanenten Zwei-Wege-Port-Schlüssel einzurichten."

Sébastien lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Irgendwie sehe ich das nicht als ein Problem an, egal was die Ergebnisse dieser Konversation sind. In Anbetracht dessen, dass mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn Harry Potter ist. Wenn dieser junge Mann nicht damit davonkommt, die Regeln zu ignorieren, bestimmt er einfach neue, die ihm passen! "

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Du lässt mich wie ein Malfoy klingen ..."

"Nein, dieser Idiot zwingt jedem zu dem, was er will. Du hast eine silberne Zunge und Verbündete, junger Mann. Der Unterschied ist subtil, aber extrem wichtig. Wollen wir jetzt in das Büro des Ministers gehen und das Gespräch beginnen?"

Amelia nickte und senkte den Kopf. "Zeigen Sie uns den Weg, Monsieur." Harry und Fleur folgten hinter den beiden durch den Empfangsbereich des französischen Zaubermeisters. Harry atmete tief durch, als der Außenminister sie alle anlächelte und alle ihre Plätze einnahmen.

"Ministerin Bones, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie persönlich zu treffen; das gleiche für Sie, Mr. Potter und Mademoiselle Delacour. Ich bin Monsiour Louis Durant, Zaubereiminister in Frankreich", sagte der Mann. "Sollen wir anfangen?"

"Sicher", sagte Amelia. "Das britische Ministerium bittet offiziell um Unterstützung Frankreichs bei der Beseitigung unseres ... Problems mit Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort."

Durant nickte und beugte sich vor, während er seine Hände auf den Tisch legte. "Ich gebe zu, überrascht zu sein, als ich von diesem Treffen erfahren habe. Ihr Vorgänger war meinem Land eher feindselig eingestellt. Genauso wie viele Ihrer eigenen Bürger."

Amelia seufzte und nickte. "Fudge war durch und durch ein Idiot. Schlimmer noch, er war ein korrupter Idiot in der Tasche eines Terroristen. Ich habe viele Probleme, die er in seiner Zeit verursacht hat, und die ich beseitigen möchte. Die Briten mögen verärgert sein, dass ich um Hilfe von außerhalb bitte, aber ich werde tun, was ich tun muss, um sie zu beschützen. Wenn sie es nicht mögen, können sie mich entlassen, wenn die Wahlen wieder anstehen."

Durant begann zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh, ich mag Sie. Wären sie dazu bereit, Auroren zu schicken, um uns bei der Ausrottung verbliebener Gruppen der ZSS- Soldaten zu helfen, nachdem Voldemort eliminiert wurde?"

"Gewiss. Ich kann keine bestimmte Anzahl garantieren, da wir derzeit unterbesetzt sind, und ich werde unsere Kräfte etwas aufbauen müssen, aber ich sehe kein Problem darin, Ihre Unterstützung mit unseren eigenen zurückzuzahlen", antwortete Amelia.

"Ausgezeichnet." Durant wandte sich Harry und Fleur für einen Moment zu, bevor er fortfuhr. "Und, Mr. Potter, ich verstehe, dass Sie damit begonnen haben, Gegenstände herzustellen, Rüstungsroben die in Verbindung mit Potter´s Runen … genannt werden." Er hielt inne, während er nach einem Papier suchte. "Ah! Hier ist es, in Verbindung mit Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Sind Sie bereit, mit dem französischen Ministerium einen Vertrag für diese Gegenstände zusätzlich zu dem bereits bestehenden britischen Vertrag auszuhandeln?"

"Natürlich, Monsieur. Damit habe ich überhaupt keine Probleme. Ich versuche nicht, dass meine Freunde die besten Sachen haben, ich versuche hauptsächlich sicherzustellen, dass meine gefährlicheren Erfindungen nicht in falsche Hände geraten", Sagte Harry. "Ich habe tatsächlich eine Reihe von Bestellformularen mit mir. Dazu gehören alle Runensteine, die ich gerne verteilen möchte." Harry überreichte dem Minister eine Reihe von Formularen, der sich einen Moment Zeit nahm, um sie zu betrachten.

"Dieser _Tracekey_ ist der modifizierte Port-Schlüssel, der andere verfolgen kann, richtig?" Ein antwortendes Nicken setzte das Grinsen des Ministers fest wieder auf. "Ich würde dieser Allianz allein deshalb zustimmen, um darauf zugreifen zu können. Die Patente sind in Kraft, Ministerin Bones?"

"Das sind sie", sagte Amelia.

"Ausgezeichnet. Ein letztes Geschäft, bevor wir etwas unterschreiben." Jeder beugte sich vor, um zu sehen, wonach Durant noch suchte. Sein Grinsen breitete sich von einem Ohr zum anderen aus, als er die Augenbrauen zu den beiden jüngsten Mitgliedern des Meetings hin und her bewegte. "Wird die Gefährten-Bund Zeremonie in Frankreich stattfinden und wenn nicht, kann ich trotzdem eine Einladung erwarten?"

Harry´s Gesicht glühte rot, während Fleur und ihr Vater hysterisch zu lachen begannen. Amelia schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Sie werden eine Einladung bekommen, Sir", schaffte es Harry schließlich zu murmeln. "Details vor Ort werden für eine Weile nicht verfügbar sein. Mindestens zwei Jahre."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Während Amelia sofort nach Großbritannien zurückkehrte, wurde Harry überredet, einen Spaziergang durch das Delacour Manor zu machen, bevor er nach Hause zurückkehrte. Sobald sie mit Harry apparierten, wurde er fast von einer silbrig-blonden Rakete überrollt, die in seine Brust sprang. "'Arry! Du kommst uns besuchen!"

Harry starrte kurz auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen, ohne Worte zu finden. Fleur lachte hinter ihm und Sébastien lachte leise vor Überraschung. "Äh, hi Gabi. Du, uh, wow, du bist ähm ... größer."

"Oui! Ich habe endlich die ... das ... Fleur, was ist das Wort auf Englisch?"

"Verwandlung", sagte Fleur.

Gabi nickte und zog sich von Harry zurück, einen kleinen Wirbel drehend. Verschwunden war das süße 9-jährige Kind, vor Harry war eine Teenagerin, fast so groß wie er. Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken und Brüste, die fast mit denen von Fleur konkurrierten. "Die Verwandlung! Veela Pubertät ist um ... es ist äh um ... verdammt, ich sollte das Wort wissen!"

"Komisch, komisch, ungewöhnlich, komisch, nervig?" Fleur sagte das und zuckte die Achseln. "Alle sind angebracht. Du kannst ihn später besuchen, Gabi. Vorerst möchte ich meinem Partner das Manor zeigen."

"Du meinst, du willst ihm dein Zimmer zeigen", gab Gabrielle mit einem Grinsen zurück. Harry wurde rot, als Fleur nachdrücklich nickte.

" _Oui_. Mein Mann war vor ein paar Minuten ziemlich attraktiv und ich möchte ihm zeigen, dass ich einverstanden bin." Fleur bewegte sich vorwärts und packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn sanft in die Höhe mit ihr. "Außerdem muss ich ihm immer noch meine Dankbarkeit für seine Weitsicht zeigen, die er zeigte, als er ein Geschenk für dich besorgt hat."

Gabrielle hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Geschenk für mich? Was? Wann? Wo ist es? Kann ich es sehen ?! Ist es ein Geheimnis?"

"Äh", murmelte Harry und versuchte, die Neugier seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin zu besänftigen, obwohl Fleur ihr Tempo erhöhte und ihn schneller wegriss. "Es ist nur eine Rüstung. Ich werde Dobby jemanden schicken lassen, der deine Maße nimmt, da du schon die Pubertät beendet hast! Tschüss, Gabi!"

 **** Anfang Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

"Das ist viel zu viel Energie für eine Vierzehnjährige", sagte Fleur und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Harry kämpfte darum, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten. "Ich muss für sie einen Mann finden, bevor sie sich auf dich konzentriert. Wir sind schon mehr als genug und ich will nicht meine Schwester mit einem Stock abwehren müssen."

Harry verlor seinen inneren Kampf und schüttelte den Kopf über Fleur. "Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das in Feuerbälle übergeht, die Kleidung verbrennt und ziemlich schnell singen."

"Unsere Kämpfe waren Legendär", stimmte sie weise nickend zu. "Das ist der Westflügel. Mein Zimmer ist auf dem zweiten Stock."

"Äh, Fleur, werden wir etwas langsamer werden, damit ich das Haus sehen kann?" Fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

Fleur sah ihn mit einer zweifelhaften Neigung ihres Kopfes an, bevor sie ihre Vorwärtsbewegung fortsetzte. "Willst du das Haus sehen oder willst du mich knutschen?"

Harry versuchte, eine Antwort zu finden, die als angemessen angesehen werden würde und beschloss, einfach nur den Kopf zu schütteln. "Bleib dran, schöne Dame."

"Gute Antwort", sagte Fleur.

"Oh gut, ich war besorgt, dass es nicht enthusiastisch genug war", sagte Harry leise kichernd.

Fleur lachte, als sie den Treppenabsatz erklomm und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete. "Du bist nervös, nicht?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht und nickte leicht, als er an ihr vorbei ging. "Ein bisschen. Ich weiß, dass es dumm ist. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir vorher nicht miteinander geschlafen."

Fleur schob ihre Tür zu, schleuderte mehrere Verschluss- und Schweigezauber sowie eine schnelle Verhütungsmethode auf sich, der Trank sollte narrensicher sein, aber alle stimmten darin überein, dass es besser war, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Mit ihren Zaubersprüchen ließ Fleur ihren Zauberstab auf dem Tisch liegen und ging nach vorne, um vor Harry zu stehen. Sie legte ihre Arme über seine Schultern und schob ihn sanft vor, bis er wieder an der Wand lehnte. Sie beugte sich hinunter, um leicht seine Lippen zu küssen, bevor sie sich zurückzog und lächelte. "Entspann dich, ´Arry. Nur weil es das erste Mal ist, dass wir alleine sind, werde ich nicht anders handeln, so dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und streckte den Hals hoch genug, um den Kuss zu vertiefen, den sie angedeutet hatte. Nachdem sie beide leicht keuchend voneinander getrennt hatten, lächelte er sie an. "Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen, dass ich allein nicht genug für dich bin, _ma rose blanche_."

Fleur´s Antwort war einfach ein bezauberndes Lachen, als sie ihren Kopf an die Seite seines Halses bewegte. "Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass das ein Problem sein wird, _mon amour_." Sie nahm sein Ohr zwischen ihre Zähne und knabberte daran, um ein sanftes zustimmendes Gemurmel von ihrem Partner zu bekommen. "´Arry, wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, sag es mir, _oui_? Du weißt, dass ich ... ein bisschen aggressiv sein kann."

Harry konnte die Worte der Anerkennung kaum formulieren, als Fleur seinen Hals küsste und die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd öffnete. "Wird gemacht."

Fleur schnurrte befriedigt, ihre Arme streckten sich über seinen Kopf, um das Hemd komplett über seine Arme zu ziehen. Harry bewegte sich genug, um es auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Er versuchte, Fleur´s Kinn zu fassen, um sie wieder hoch zu bringen, um sie wieder zu küssen, aber sie war bereits tiefer an seinem Körper heruntergefallen. Die Veela lupfte leichte Küsse über seinen Bauch, als ihre Hände nach unten wanderten und anfingen, an seinem Gürtel zu ziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bald hatte sie den beleidigenden Gegenstand von ihm genommen und zog schnell seine Hose auf.

Harry errötete leicht, als Fleur keine Zeit verschwendet und sein schnell hart werdendes Glied in ihren Mund nahm, obwohl das leichte Stöhnen, das bald seinen Lippen entkam, mehr als genug Ermutigung für sie war, weiterzumachen. Mit den Fingern durch die Haare fummelnd, begann Fleur ein Lied zu summen, das sie gerne benutzte, wenn sie so zusammen waren. Es war genug, um seinen Unterkörper in wenigen Augenblicken anzuspannen, und Fleur wippte für ein paar weitere Schläge schnell den Kopf, bis sie ihn sogar einmal in ihren Hals zog, bevor sie sich zurückzog. Harry fiel mit einem leichten Knall aus ihrem Mund und Fleur blieb stehen, sah ihn mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen an und ein schüchterner Blick huschte über ihre Züge, bevor sie ihm zuzwinkerte.

"´Arry, jetzt da du passend ... konzentriert bist, würdest du es gerne etwas neues probieren?" Fragte sie in einem schwülen Ton, die ihn trotz ihres Werks von eben immer noch leicht träumen lies.

"Neu?" Fragte Harry ein wenig benommen und versuchte sein Bestes, den Drang herunter zu schlucken, sie einfach zu ergreifen, auf das Bett zu werfen und sich wie eine Art Höhlenmensch an ihr zu vergehen.

"Würdest du mich bitte gegen die Wand drücken?" Fragte Fleur unschuldig, während sie mit einem Finger seinen Penis entlang fuhr, ein schmollender Ausdruck zierte ihre Lippen. "Ich habe es vorher nicht erwähnt, da es dazu neigt, die anderen außen vor zu lassen, aber ich hörte, dass es ziemlich ... _**angenehm**_ sein kann."

Harry schauderte vor Erwartung, als Fleur langsam, luxuriös, aufstand und hinein trat, ihren Körper gegen ihn drückte und seinen Penis zwischen ihnen hielt. Sie rieb sich langsam auf und ab, während er versuchte, auf ihre Frage zu konzentrieren. "Wand dann", Sagte er plötzlich mit trockenen Lippen.

"Ausgezeichnet", schnurrte Fleur kurz bevor sie seinen Penis losließ. Sie packte seine Arme und vertauschte mit einer sanften Bewegung ihre Positionen. Fleur war nun diejenige, die zurück in ihre Schlafzimmerwand geschoben wurde, während Harry gegen sie gelehnt war.

Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen wieder festhielt, während sie sich weiter an ihm härter rieb, offensichtlich genoss sie das Gefühl an ihren Nippeln, als sie grob gegen seine Brust durch den Stoff rieben. Harry stöhnte in ihre Kehle und rutschte schnell seine Hüften zurück genug, dass er vorsichtig unter Fleur´s Rock greifen konnte, um ihr Höschen zu greifen. Er grinste zufrieden, als er bemerkte, dass es bereits nass war. Harry schob den Stoff halb herunter. Fleur versuchte vergeblich, es ganz loszutreten, schaffte es jedoch nicht, eines ihrer Beine zu befreien, bevor sie der Lust erlag und sich gegen die Wand zurück drückte und ihn gegen sie zurückzog. "Keine Neckerei, ´Arry", murmelte sie in seinen Mund.

"Du musst wirklich mehr mit Daphne spielen. Sie ärgert einen zuerst ein wenig", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Fleur lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf nach ihm. "So naiv. Daphne ärgert sich nicht, 'Arry. Daphne kontrolliert. Das ist ein Unterschied. Jetzt hör auf zu reden und beschäftige mich!"

Harry brauchte keine weitere Ermutigung. Er packte Fleur´s Hüften, hob sie hoch und beugte sich vor, um sie sanft zwischen sich und die Wand zu schieben. Fleur drückte sich gegen seine Schultern und rollte ihre Hüften gerade so weit, dass, als er seine eigenen Hüften nach vorne stieß, er ohne Probleme in sie hineinschlüpfte. "Hab nie verstanden, woher du den richtigen Winkel kennst", stöhnte er in ihren Nacken und kämpfte darum, bei den Empfindungen zu bleiben, die durch seinen Körper wehten. Es war wie in einem warmen, nassen, samtenen Laster gepackt zu werden.

"Mir geht es nur gut", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, als er sie angenehm streckte. Ein Schauer der Freude durchfuhr sie und Harry spürte, wie ihre Beine sich um seine Taille schlängelten und ein Klappern ertönte, als ihre Schuhe auf den Boden hinter ihm fielen. Einen Moment später gruben sich ihre nackten Sohlen in seinen Hintern und zogen ihn noch weiter in sie hinein, sein Penis streifte ihren Muttermund. "Hart, ´Arry. Lass mich es fühlen", stöhnte sie kläglich.

Harry biss ihn ihr Schlüsselbein, als Fleur den Halt ihrer Beine auf ihm lockerte, so dass er sich zurückziehen und nach vorne drücken konnte. Ein Stöhnen des Vergnügens ertönte von beiden, als Fleur mit ein wenig Kraft die Wand hoch gedrückt wurde. Harry zog sich wieder zurück und ließ sie wieder runterrutschen und rammte sich vorwärts, bevor sie eine Chance hatte, zu sehr zu fallen, ein dumpfer, nasser Schlag kündigte ihre Verbindung an. Sie keuchte und zog ihre Arme um seinen Hals, ihre Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Schultern. Er war sich sicher, dass es am nächsten Morgen ein Zeichen geben würde. "Ja!" sie zischte zwischen ihren Zähnen. "Ich ... habe dir gesagt, dass es eine ... ausgezeichnete Position ist!"

Harry hob seinen Kopf genug, um seine Lippen gegen ihre zu schlagen. Sie reagierte eifrig, ihre Zunge fuhr in seinen Mund. Harry fand schnell einen Rhythmus in seinen Stößen, der perfekt für beide funktionierte, und er fühlte ein wenig von ihrer Feuchtigkeit, die in kleinen Rinnsalen an ihm herunter lief. Fleur begann bald, in seinen Mund zu Stöhnen, bisweilen an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, und Harry spürte, wie ihre Gliedmaßen begannen, ihren Halt um ihn zu festigen. Er zog sich von ihrem Mund zurück und versuchte, sich auf das Hüpfen ihrer Brüste gegen seine Brust zu konzentrieren, um seine eigene Erregung davon abzuhalten, über zu kochen. Im Nachhinein half das nicht viel und es wurde schnell zu einem verlustreichen Kampf.

Harry konnte das kribbelnde Gebäude in seiner Lendengegend spüren und er drückte Fleurs Hintern fester in seine Hände. "Fleur, ich kann nicht viel länger durchhalten", knurrte er.

"Nicht jetzt , ´Arry«, keuchte sie. "Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören; hör einfach nicht auf!" Ermutigte sie ihn, als sie sich weiterhin auf das feuchte Klatschen konzentrierte, das sie langsam wild machten.

Er grunzte seine Bestätigung und hielt das energische Tempo aufrecht. Fleur´s Finger umklammerten nun seine Haare und er spürte, wie ihre Beine auf seinem Rücken zitterten. Mit einem gedämpften Schrei stieß Harry ein letztes Mal nach vorne und vergrub sich so tief wie möglich in ihr, fühlte, wie sich ihr Knopf gegen seine Schulter drückte und seine Spitze erneut gegen ihren Gebärmutterhals stieß. Sein Orgasmus traf fast zur gleichen Zeit wie Fleur´s. Das Gefühl, dass er ihren Körper mit Wärme überflutete, schien genug zu sein, um sie über den Rand zu schicken. Ein Schauer lief durch ihren Körper, als ihre Beine sich zurückzogen und ihn noch enger als zuvor an sich drückten. Fleur´s Stöhnen schloss sich Harry an und eine Hand ließ sein Haar zurück, um verzweifelt seine Wange zu streicheln, wobei ihre Vagina sich wiederholt gegen seinen Schaft presste.

Es dauerte eine ganze Minute, bis sie ihren ersten Orgasmus der Nacht beendet hatte. Er blieb auf diese Weise bei ihr, immer noch in ihr eingeschlossen, und drückten sie stumm gegen die Wand, als sie von ihrem Gipfel herunterkam. Schließlich trennte er sich und lies sie auf die Füße sinken, und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, als sie eine Pause machte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sie lächelte ihn an, als er seine Augen wieder auf sie richtete. Fleur lächelte böse und trat die Unterwäsche beiseite, die bis dahin immer noch stur an ihrem Bein klebte. Das Höschen hatte noch nicht einmal den Boden berührt, bevor sie nach unten griff und ihr Kleid über den Kopf zog, um herrlich nackt vor ihm zu stehen. Als sie sich näherten, drapierte Fleur sich über ihren kurzzeitig betäubten Partner, so dass ihr Mund an seinem Ohr lag und Harry spürte, wie der leise Atem ihre Lippen verließ. "Runde eins."

 **** Ende Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry sah zu den Knochen des Basilisken in seiner Eingangshalle auf und seufzte. "So sehr ich es liebe, dich wach zu halten und als Wächter zu haben, ist es wahrscheinlich am besten, dich für das nächste Treffen, schlafen zu schicken. Ich werde dich wieder animieren, wenn sie gehen." Er tippte auf den Stein an der Krone des Schädels, der die Zauber und Runen am Skelett stillte und die sanften Wellen hörten auf. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Shiva ihn anlächelte.

"Wahrscheinlich das beste, Kid. Wir brauchen die Australier nicht wirklich einzuschüchtern."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Wahrscheinlich würde es sowieso nicht funktionieren. Ihr Kontinent soll so tödlich sein, dass selbst das Gras dich töten kann."

Shiva lachte. "Wahrscheinlich ein wenig Überschätzung, Harry." Ein Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür und sie bewegte sich, um sie zu öffnen. "Willkommen, komm schon."

Harry schüttelte die Hände der beiden Männer, die eintraten und den Weg zum Wohnzimmer führten. Beide waren in schönen Anzügen gekleidet, und einer der Zauberer hatte ein schwaches Runen-Muster in der Krawatte. Harry kicherte, als er das Muster auf der Krawatte bemerkte, das ihm erlauben würde, die Krawatte gerade und verknotet zu halten. "Interessante Art, die Krawatte anzuziehen, Sir."

Der Mann mit der Krawatte schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit einem leichten Grinsen die Schultern. "Meine Frau hat sich darüber beschwert, dass ich sie nie korrekt binden kann, also bin ich kreativ geworden und habe eines der Designs von dekorativ auf funktional umgestellt. Die meisten Leute merken es nicht."

"Die meisten Leute schicken dir auch keine Korrekturnoten, Kevin", sagte der andere Mann und zwinkerte Harry zu. "Nun, ich glaube, Vorstellungen sind in Ordnung. Ich bin Douglas Greer und das ist Kevin Lyght. Ich bin der offizielle australische Zauberer-Botschafter im Magischen Britannien. Mr. Potter, ich glaube, Sie kennen bereits den CEO von _Outback Training Alternative_."

Harry musste sein Augenrollen unterdrücken. "Wir haben uns persönlich nicht getroffen, aber ja, ich glaube, ich habe Ihnen ein paar Briefe geschickt, Mr. Lyght."

"Ja, in der Tat", stimmte Kevin zu. "Sie haben bei meinen Mitarbeitern für Aufsehen gesorgt. Warten wir auf jemand anderen oder kann ich jetzt die wichtigste Frage stellen?"

Shiva schüttelte den Kopf. "Ministerin Bones sollte teilnehmen, aber sie wurde im letzten Moment wegen eines sich entwickelnden Problems mit den Riesen abberufen. Ich wurde ermächtigt, für die Dauer dieses Treffens als ihr offizieller Vertreter zu fungieren."

"Na dann, in diesem Fall, Kevin, mach weiter!" Sagte Douglas und klopfte dem anderen Mann auf den Rücken.

Mit einer Grimasse nickte Kevin. "Mister Potter, Miss Babbling, muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass ich gezwungen werde, meine Firma unter den Bedingungen, über die wir gerade diskutieren, aufzulösen? Ich weiß, dass wir in der Vergangenheit einige Produktprobleme hatten, auf die Sie hingewiesen haben, aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass wir die Sicherheitsaspekte von allem, was durch _Outback Training Alternative_ produziert wird, ziemlich genau abgewogen haben. "

Harry starrte den Mann überrascht an. "Wow, ich muss wirklich gut sein, wenn Sie denken, dass Potter´s Runen sie bereits aufkaufen kann ..."

"Mein Marketingbereich sagt, dass Sie fast 30 Prozent der Verträge für die europäischen Nationen, die Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada zusammen mit 80 Prozent des Vereinigten Königreichs halten. Australien liegt nur wenig hinter Europa zurück mit fast 25 Prozent, da unsere früheren Kunden zu Ihnen gegangen sind.", sagte Kevin unbehaglich, wobei sein Gesicht ein wenig rot wurde. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen gratulieren oder sie verfluchen soll."

Shiva pfiff. "Göttin, Kid. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass es dir so gut geht."

Harry wurde rot und lehnte sich schnell in seinen Sitz zurück. "Ehrlich, ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe Fred und George mit den meisten Bestellformularen arbeiten lassen, da sie auch die Runensteine herstellen. Sie haben mir ein paar Quittungen und Berichte geschickt, aber ich bin so beschäftigt mit Voldemort und dem Seelenkäfig gewesen, dass ich ... nie wirklich dazu gekommen bin, die Details hinter dem Bericht zu überprüfen ... "

Douglas lachte und schlug sich auf sein Knie. "Nun, ich schaue nur einmal darüber nach, wie sich Ihre Verkäufe verbessern werden, wenn Sie Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten können!"

Harry nickte nur. "Ja ... Wie auch immer, nein, Mr. Lyght, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen über eine feindliche Übernahme machen. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich daran interessiert, in Ihren Hauptmarkt einzusteigen. Stattdessen wollte ich eigentlich eine formelle Partnerschaft anbieten. Wir teilen einige Profite in verschiedenen Bereichen unter anderem Forschung und Entwicklung in Bezug auf neue Runen-Muster, die zwischen den beiden Firmen verteilt werden. Ich biete auch an, ihre Runen-Muster zu überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, dass keine potentiellen Sicherheitsbedenken übersehen werden, so wie Ihr Personal einige meiner Runen überprüfen kann. Miss Babbling und ich neigen dazu, die meisten Dinge zu erfassen, aber ich weiß, dass ich in der Vergangenheit einige Fehler gemacht habe, die ein äußeres Auge gesehen hätte."

Kevin lächelte und schüttelte ziemlich nachdrücklich den Kopf. "Hervorragend! Wir sind auf jeden Fall offen für ein solches Arrangement. Ich werde meine Rechtsabteilung einen Entwurf machen lassen ... oh, Sie haben schon einen."

"Meine Verlobte ist ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen. Eigentlich sogar zwei von ihnen", sagte Harry grinsend, als er eine weitere Kopie eines Formulars überreichte, das Daphne und Hermine entworfen hatten. "Fühlen Sie sich frei, den Vertrag durch ihre Rechtsabteilung überprüfen zu lassen. Ich bitte Sie, dass Sie so schnell wie möglich zu uns zurückkommen. Wir versuchen, im Mai bereit zu sein für eine Offensive gegen Voldemort´s Fanatiker und Ihre zusätzlichen Herstellungsmöglichkeiten würden uns bei diesem Ziel sicherlich helfen."

Douglas runzelte die Stirn. "Darf ich fragen, warum so spät? Das ist in fünf Monaten von jetzt an ..."

"Ein Teil davon ist das Vorbereitungsproblem", seufzte Shiva. "Wir versuchen, genügend Schutzausrüstung für einen Großteil der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu schaffen, zusätzlich zu einigen für die Hogwarts- Schule und die Schüler." Harry unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Schnauben, da Snape tatsächlich einmal konkrete Informationen über Voldemort´s geplantes Ziel weitergegeben hatte.

Sie verzog das Gesicht, bevor sie viel langsamer fort fuhr. "Wir ... versuchen auch immer noch das gesamte Personal des Ministeriums zu überprüfen. Es gab einige Verstöße in der inneren Sicherheit und wir müssen sicherstellen, dass jeder, der an einer Verteidigungsaktion oder einem Angriff gegen Voldemort teilnehmen wird, auf unserer Seite sein wird."

Douglas nickte. "Zum Glück haben wir seit geraumer Zeit keine terroristischen Probleme, also haben wir uns mit einem solchen Problem nicht wirklich auseinandergesetzt. Hat Ihre Regierung eine verbale Unterstützung vom australischen Ministerium angefordert oder hoffen Sie, dass wir Ihnen Leute schicken, die bei der Operation helfen?"

"Wir würden wirklich Personal bevorzugen, wenn Sie sie entbehren können", sagte Shiva. "Fudge hat die gesamte Strafverfolgung´s Behörde ausgemerzt und ich versuche nun, sie in kurzer Zeit wieder aufzubauen. Das macht fast so viele Probleme wie gelöst werden. Neben der Partnerschaft mit Potter´s Runen ist Großbritannien als Ganzes bereit, Steuersenkungen und Auroren anzubieten für ein zukünftiges Problem, sollten Sie es benötigen."

"Kein schlechtes Geschäft für uns alle, solange unsere Leute nach Hause kommen", sagte Douglas langsam. "Ich würde verlangen, dass wir auch die Einwanderungsbeschränkungen lockern, sowohl für Australier, die versuchen, nach Großbritannien auszuwandern, als auch für britische Bürger, die versuchen, Australien zu ihrer Heimat zu machen."

Shiva nickte. "Ministerin Bones hat erwähnt, dass das kommen könnte. Wir sind bereit, diese Bedingungen zu akzeptieren."

"Ausgezeichnet", sagte Douglas lächelnd. "Dann glaube ich, dass wir die Voraussetzungen für eine Vereinbarung haben. Ich werde heute Abend mit meinem Minister sprechen und sicherstellen, dass er morgen das Abkommen mit Ihrer Ministerin unterzeichnet."

"Danke. Wir freuen uns darauf, die Verbindungen zwischen unseren beiden Ländern zu verstärken", sagte Shiva und schüttelte seine Hand.

Harry stand mit den anderen auf und nickte jedem zu. "Ich freue mich auch darauf, das wirtschaftliche Geschäft zwischen unseren Ländern zu steigern", sagte Harry und zwinkerte Kevin zu. Alle vier kicherten bei dem lahmen Versuch des Humors. Als er die Besucher zur Tür führte, schob Harry die Tür zu und lehnte sich schwer dagegen. "Yup, das ist Daphne´s Job, sobald die Voldemort Sache endet."

"Amen, zu dem Kind," hauchte Shiva. Sie krauste sein Haar und schloss sich ihm an. "Nur eine größere Gruppe, bleibt noch, bevor die Schule wieder beginnt."

"Gott sei Dank dafür."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Cornelius Fudge runzelte die Stirn, als er seine Kleider in den offenen Sack warf. "Ich renne weg wie ein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das passiert! Es waren nur ein paar Goldstücke hier und da! Warum kümmern sich diese Idioten so sehr darum?"

Fudge hob den Beutel hoch und schleppte ihn in den Salon. Er nahm ein paar seiner unbezahlbaren Gemälde und schob sie hinein. "Ein Haufen Todesser verängstigt sie alle. Es ist nicht so, dass es Du-Weißt-schon-wer persönlich wäre! Im schlimmsten Fall ist es ein erfundener Dunkler Zauberer, der seinen Namen gestohlen hat, um mit unseren Ängsten zu spielen." Ein Schimmer trat in Fudge´s Augen und er fing an zu lachen, der manische Ausdruck des Lachens wäre für jeden in der Nähe offensichtlich gewesen. "Es ist wahrscheinlich dieser Pettigrew! Ja, ja, das macht Sinn! Er hat den Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem gestohlen und sammelt Verbündete, um Dumbledore zu unterstützen und mich rauszuwerfen! Das muss es sein. Es ist das Einzige, was einen Sinn ergibt alles, um mich zu stürzen und meine Macht zu stehlen. Nun, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie gewinnen! Ich komme zurück und ich werde ihnen zeigen, warum ich der Minister für Magie sein sollte! "

Fudge nickte hart genug, dass seine Melone auf den Boden fiel. Er hob es schnell auf, griff nach der Tasche und ging durch den Flur ins Büro. "Jetzt hol dir mein Ei und -" Die Tasche klapperte auf, als Fudge die Tür aufstieß und die Gestalt an seinem Schreibtisch erblickte. Eine tiefschwarze Robe sorgte dafür, dass die hell-weiße Haut und die roten Augen noch mehr hervorstachen, als sie es normalerweise taten. Das nasenlose Gesicht, das ihn anstarrte, veranlasste Fudge, dort stehen zu bleiben, wo er stand, und sein Mund fiel in einem stillen Schrei des Entsetzens auf.

"Ah, der ehemalige Minister Cornelius Fudge," sagte Du-weißt-schon-wer, ruhig. Der Dämon tippte auf den Schreibtisch und runzelte die Stirn. "So eine Schande, dass du aus dem Amt geworfen wurdest. Du hast so eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit gemacht, um mir und meinem Personal zu helfen."

Lucius Malfoy stieß Fudge zur Seite, als er in den Raum trat und die Nase aufgrund des Geruchs kräuselte. "Mein Herr, im Schlafzimmer ist nichts. Ich weiß, dass er hier mindestens sechstausend Galleonen versteckt hat ... es muss in diesem Raum sein."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fudge schaffte es schließlich, seine Stimme wiederzuerlangen, als er sah, wie sein langjähriger Freund sich vor dem Dunklen Lord verbeugte.

"Sechstausend sollten genug für einige der beeindruckenderen Söldner sein; besonders, wenn wir die unschätzbaren Artefakte, die hier gezeigt werden, hinzufügen", sagte Du-weißt-schon-wer nickend. Seine Augen verengten sich und seine Stimme wurde leicht zischend. "Ich bin froh, dass du nicht der Einzige warst, der seine Taschen füllte, Lucius. Eine solche leichtsinnige Verschwendung von Ressourcen hätte mich sehr verärgert."

Lucius schluckte und antwortete hastig: "Ja, mein Herr. Soll ich den Raum durchsuchen?"

"Wir sollten ihn zuerst fragen, oder?" Die roten Augen drehten sich und bohrten sich in ihn. "Cornelius ... wo ist dein Gold?"

Fudge konnte nur quietschen, als ein Zauberstab hochgehoben wurde, um zwischen seine Augen zu zeigen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht und zog mit gerunzelter Stirn an seinem Kragen. "Warum muss ich das wieder tragen, Viktor?"

Der bulgarische Sucher gluckste und schlug Harry auf den Rücken. "Ah, mein junger Freund, du triffst unseren Minister! Du musst dafür gut aussehen!"

"Aber warum meine Sucher Uniform?" Fragte Harry. Hinter ihm kicherte Sirius und machte ein Foto. "Und du hörst damit auf! Ich kann mit Viktor posieren, nachdem wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben!"

"Ja, aber die werden inszeniert aussehen", sagte Sirius grinsend von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Diese auf der anderen Seite ... diese gehen total in das Familienalbum."

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen und murmelte unverständliches über den alten Hund, während Viktor nur noch mehr lachte. "Um die Frage zu beantworten, wir tragen die Uniform des Suchers, um die Einheitsfront zu präsentieren. Es zeigt, dass du stark und entschlossen und erfolgreich bist. Die Ärmel sind aufgerollt, um deine Tätowierungen zu zeigen und das Image weiter zu verstärken." Er hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Minister ist auch ein großer Quidditch- Fan."

Harry stöhnte, als seine beiden Freunde ihn angrinsten. Wenige Augenblicke später öffneten sich die Türen zum Büro und das Trio wurde hereingerufen. Nachdem er die Hände geschüttelt und sich gesetzt hatte, begann der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch das Treffen. "Mister Krum, Lord Potter, Lord Black, willkommen in Bulgarien. Ich bin Minister Anton Oblansk. Ich hoffe, dass der Port-Schlüssel nicht so schlecht ist. Die internationalen können manchmal sehr ekelerregend sein."

Harry nickte. "Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht alleine. Eines Tages hoffe ich, dieses Problem zu beheben."

"Ich hatte gehört, dass Sie sich darum kümmern. Sie werden mich bestimmt im Laden anstellen, sollte etwas daraus werden!" Sagte Anton lächelnd. "Aber das ist weder hier noch dort. Lord Black, Sie sind der Vertreter von Ministerin Bones, ja?"

"Das ist richtig", sagte Sirius und beugte sich vor. Harry war erfreut zu bemerken, dass der Großteil der scherzenden Natur in seinem Gesicht und seiner Haltung vor wenigen Augenblicken geflohen war und Sirius´ Ausdruck war nun hart und durchdringend. "Minister Oblansk, ich bin sicher, Sie wissen es bereits, aber wir haben Verbündete für den Kampf gegen Voldemort gesammelt. Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir mit Ihrer Regierung eine Einigung erzielen können."

Anton lehnte sich mit gefalteten Händen zurück. "Ich bin sicherlich offen dafür, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Jetzt ist dieser Fudge zumindest weg. Was ist dem kleinen Intriganten passiert?"

Das Grinsen, das sich über Sirius 'Gesicht legte, war nur ein Ausdruck von Zähnen und half den Leuten im Raum zu erinnern, dass er schon lange in Askaban eingesperrt war. "Von dem, was ich hörte, hatte Fudge ... einige unglückliche Bestandteile verloren."

Anton hob die Augenbrauen und grinste. "Das ist es, was man bekommt, wenn man Jugendliche gegen Mantikore, Chimären und Hydras antreten lässt. Gut das er weg ist. Bulgarien ist bereit, drei Auroren- Schwadronen zur Unterstützung anzubieten."

"Wow, einfach so?" Fragte Sirius und lehnte sich zurück und blinzelte schnell. "Was ist der Haken?"

"Ich hatte Zugang zu Lord Potter´s exklusiven Runen-Steinaktien, mit ähnlichen Arrangements, die die Franzosen erhielten. Wir sollten auch darum bitten, dass Großbritannien uns hilft, sollte ein ähnliches Problem in unserem Land entstehen."

Harry und Sirius nickten beide schnell. "Sicher", sagte Harry. "Beide Bedingungen sind leicht zu erfüllen. Ich habe ein paar Bestellformulare mitgebracht, wenn Sie sie nach dem Treffen in ihre Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung bringen wollen. Wir sind vielleicht ein bisschen zurück, um irgendwelche Bestellungen auszuführen, die nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun haben, daher erwarten Sie nicht alles Sofort."

"Natürlich", sagte Anton nickend. Er beugte sich vor und lächelte, seine Augen zwischen Harry und Viktor hin und her schwenkend. "Nun, eine weitere Bedingung, bevor irgendetwas niedergeschrieben wird." Ein Schweißtropfen tropfte auf Harry´s Rücken. Das würde wieder peinlich werden. "Ich möchte, sollten Sie jemals Privat oder Öffentlich ein Quidditch Spiel bestreiten, eine Einladung erhalten. Und von Ihnen beiden ein Autogramm."

Harry lehnte sich mit einer Hand über seine Augen und stöhnte auf seinen Platz. Sirius und Viktor begannen wieder zu lachen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am Tag vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts schritt Daphne durch die Haupttür zum Greengrass Manor. Der hallende Gong, dass die Ankunft der Besitzerin signalisierte, ließ sie ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zieren. Kaum 16 Jahre alt und bereits Familienoberhaupt ... Harry, Neville und Hermine an diesem Tag so lange nachzugehen, war die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens gewesen!

"Daphne! Du bist zu Hause!" Schrie Astoria, als sie zu ihrer Schwester rannte. "Hast du die Kobolde auf Vater gehetzt? Oder war es Harry? Oder hat Mum das getan? Sag es mir bitte!"

"Beruhige dich, Tori. Atme", sagte Daphne grinsend und klopfte ihrer Schwester auf den Kopf. "Es war eigentlich die Idee der Kobolde. Harry und ich hatten sicherlich keine Einwände dagegen, das gebe ich zu."

Astoria nickte. "Ich verstehe, ich verstehe. Also bist du jetzt die Lady Greengrass?" Als Daphne nickte, fuhr Astoria schnell fort. "Und du hältst immer noch die Verlobung mit Harry?"

"Ja."

»Verdammt«, murmelte Astoria. Sie seufzte tief und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, zumindest wird er einen coolen großen Bruder machen. Kann ich ausgehen, mit wem ich möchte?"

Daphne lachte und begann, um ihre Schwester herumzugehen, um tiefer in das Haus zu gehen. "Tori, es ist mir egal, mit wem du verabredet bist. Ich ziehe nur die Linie bei sadistischen Mördern an. Bleib weg von diesen Typen und du kannst tun, was immer du willst."

Astoria schnaubte, als sie sich bewegte, um mit Daphne Schritt zu halten. "Bitte, ich bin eine Greengrass! Sie sollten Angst vor mir haben!" Die Brünette sah zu Daphne hoch und grinste. "Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wer mein Familienoberhaupt ist."

"So wahr, Tori, so wahr." Daphne blieb vor den Türen des Studierzimmers der Familie stehen und straffte die Schultern. "Kommst du auch rein oder willst du, dass ich dir später die Highlights gebe?"

Astoria runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zur Tür. "Vater hat mich vielleicht besser gemocht als dich, aber das bedeutet wirklich nicht viel ... du wirst ihn nicht töten, oder, Daphne?"

"Nicht, solange er mich nicht töten will", sagte Daphne kopfschüttelnd. "Wenn ich gedacht hätte, dass er es versuchen würde, hätte ich Verstärkung mitgebracht."

Astoria seufzte wieder. "Dann gehe ich in mein Zimmer. Ich sehe dich später, Schwesterchen." Sie tappte leise den Korridor entlang und Daphne wandte sich wieder den Türen zu. Tief einatmend trat Daphne in den Raum.

Marcus sah auf, als sie eintrat und er gluckste und hob seinen Becher Feuerwhiskey zu ihr. "Alle begrüßen die erobernde Dame!" Mit finsterem Blick warf ihr Vater das Getränk zurück und schenkte der Flasche, die nur halb voll war, einen weiteren Blick zu. "Perfekt. Daphne, sei eine gute Dame des Hauses, hol mir noch eine Flasche, ja?"

Daphne hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich nie erwartet habe, dich betrunken vorzufinden, Vater. Wütend, sicher; mörderisch, möglicherweise; äußerst deprimiert, wahrscheinlich; aber nicht betrunken."

Marcus hob den Kopf und starrte sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er sein Glas leerte und sich in seinen Stuhl zurückzog. "Natürlich bin ich betrunken. Ich kann dich nicht töten ... verdammt, ich habe dich verdammt noch mal dazu erzogen. Erfolgreicher als ich jemals geträumt habe, so wie es ist ... mir wurde mein eigenes Haus gestohlen ... bravo Mädchen, Bravo. Ich glaubte nicht, dass du es in dir hast. "

Daphne trat vor, verschränkte die Arme und verengte die Augen. "So sehr ich es auch hasse es zuzugeben, du hast mich gut gelehrt, Vater. Du hättest das kommen sehen sollen."

Er nickte und schloss seine Augen. "Ja, hätte ich. Besonders nachdem du mich mit dieser verdammten Verlobung ausmanövriert hast. Hast mich wie ein Idiot aussehen lassen und ich habe nicht einmal gedacht, dass du tiefere Pläne hast ... Ich verdiene das. Was hast du nun mit deiner Mutter und mir nun vor?, Sollen wir jetzt verschwinden, Daphne?"

Daphne lachte, obwohl es wenig Humor in dem Geräusch gab. "Warum sollte ich gegen Mutter vorgehen? Sie hat mir nur geholfen und mich unterstützt. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Marcus runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor, um sie wieder anzustarren. Das starke Schwanken in seiner Bewegung hat viel von dem beabsichtigen Effekt genommen. "Ich habe dich stark und würdig gemacht, zu führen!"

"Du wolltest mich zu einer verklärten Babyfabrik machen! Habe zumindest den Anstand, es zuzugeben!" Knurrte sie.

"Du hättest einen Status gehabt." Marcus fiel in den Sitz zurück und seufzte. "Obwohl ich annehme, wenn Potter gewinnt, wirst du den sowieso haben. Wirst du mich töten, Daphne?"

Daphne bewegte sich fast, um nein zu sagen, aber sie hielt ihre Zunge im Zaum. Ihr Vater wurde vielleicht angefressen, aber er konnte immer noch gefährlich sein, wenn seine Verbitterung sich verschlechtern sollte. "Das hängt von dir ab, Vater. So sehr ich dich auch nicht mag ... du hast Recht, dass du mich zu dem gemacht hast, was ich bin. Wenn du also leben willst, werde ich einen Eid von dir verlangen. Du sollst mir oder den meinen niemals etwas antun können. Du sollst immer Informationen weitergeben, die uns schaden könnten, du sollst fortan außerhalb der politischen Arena bleiben. Glaubst du, du kannst das alles tun, Vater? "

Marcus nickte langsam. "Bin ich im Exil, Tochter?"

"Zu einem gewissen Grad", sagte Daphne. "Du wirst in einem der kleineren Häuser auf dem Land leben. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du ein angemessenes Gehalt erhalten wirst, um zu leben, obwohl es nicht zu demselben Standard sein wird, an den du gewöhnt bist. Es wird sogar nicht annähernd so sein. Mutter kann dich auch nicht, sie wird dies entscheiden." Daphne seufzte und stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist nicht böse, Vater. Du bist einfach ein Bastard und ein schrecklicher Elternteil. Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Ich will dich nur aus meinem Leben. Bleib in der Hütte und sei still und wir können beide unser Leben so weiterführen, wie wir es für richtig halten. Ich werde die notwendigen Dokumente für den Eid haben, und du wirst ihn heute Abend ablegen."

Als sie zur Tür ging, sah Daphne ein sich bewegendes Geräusch hinter sich und hielt mit einer Hand am Griff inne. "Du bist viel stärker, als ich dir jemals zugestanden habe, Daphne. Du bist der Greengrass- Herrschaft mehr wert als jemals zuvor", murmelte Marcus von seiner Position neben dem Feuer. "Lass niemanden das so machen, wie ich es versucht habe."

Daphne nickte und schloss die Augen. "Das werde ich nicht, Vater. Auf Wiedersehen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nach einer völlig ereignislosen Zugfahrt gingen Harry und seine Freunde aus ihrem Wagen und gingen in die Burg. Harry und Hermine trennten sich sofort von den anderen und gingen Hand in Hand zum Kücheneingang. Hermine´s Griff um ihn festigte sich und Harry hielt inne und beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf ihre Wange zu legen. "Ich verspreche, Mine, wir werden daran arbeiten, ihnen mehr Rechte zu verschaffen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Denk daran, wie viel einfacher es wird, wenn sie aktiv teilnehmen."

Hermine seufzte und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Ich weiß und ich weiß, dass sie eine große Hilfe sein werden, wenn sie zustimmen, aber ... nun, ich hasse es einfach, dass wir sie zur Sklaverei verurteilt haben ..."

"Mine, wir waren schon darüber hinweg, Hauselfen haben sehr unterschiedliche Werte und Ansichten. Sie sind nicht menschlich, du kannst sie wirklich nicht so behandeln, wie sie sind. Du hast genug mit Dobby und Winky geredet, um das zu wissen, Mine."

"Ein Leben lang Überzeugungen loszuwerden, passiert nicht genau über Nacht, weißt du", kommentierte Hermine leicht verärgert. "Nur weil ich gelernt habe, mit einer multiplen Beziehung umzugehen, heißt das nicht, dass ich gelernt habe, mit einer ganzen Rasse umzugehen, die Sklaverei eigentlich will. Ich arbeite daran. Lass mich nur ein bisschen mürrisch sein."

Harry nickte und tätschelte ihren Rücken. "Ja, Ma'am." Er streckte die Hand aus, kitzelte die Birne und mit einem kleinen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür zu den Küchen, sodass die beiden Teenager in das Hauptquartier der Hauselfen in Hogwarts gehen konnten. Kurze Rufe ertönten um sie herum und eine Flut von Elfen eilte herbei, um Nahrung und Hilfe anzubieten. Harry lächelte sie höflich an und versuchte Hermines kurze Grimasse zu ignorieren. "Hallo, und danke für das Essen, aber wir warten eigentlich vor dem Essen auf ein Abendessen. Miss Granger und ich müssen jedoch für ein paar Minuten mit euren Hauptvertreter sprechen."

Ein leises Gemurmel strömte aus den Elfen, bevor die meisten zurückschoben und ein uralter, elfenhafter Mann trat vor die Gruppe, die sich tief beugte. "Master Harry Potter, Mistress Hermine Granger, ich bin Kilik. Ich bin Oberster Hauself für Hogwarts. Wie kann Kilik helfen?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und straffte ihre Schultern. "Hallo, Kilik, es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen. Wenn es möglich ist, würden wir es bevorzugen, als Harry und Hermine angesprochen zu werden, obwohl es natürlich an dir liegt, wie ihr uns ansprecht. Was wir wollen, würden wir lieber privat fragen. "

Kiliks Gesicht nahm eine nachdenkliche Verbeugung an, als er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und seinen Mund verzog. Nach ein paar Augenblicken schüttelte der alte Elf den Kopf und winkte sie zu einem Tisch direkt hinter der Gruppe. "Master Potter und Mistress Granger können hier sprechen. Elfen haben keine Geheimnisse im Schloss."

"Okay, wir verstehen", sagte Harry und nahm den angebotenen Platz ein. "Kilik, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir bewusst ist, dass Voldemort seine Truppen sammelt und dass die Dinge wahrscheinlich irgendwann vor Ende des Jahres in eine Schlacht kommen werden."

"Kilik weiß das, ja." Der Elf hob den Kopf, während viele der anderen Wesen in der Nähe ihre Hände verdrehten und die Stirn runzelten. "Erwartet Master Harry, dass der Dunkle Hogwarts angreift?"

"Ja." Harry zog eine Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hasse es, dich das zu fragen, Kilik, aber wir müssen sicher sein, dass die Schule und die Schüler in Sicherheit sind. Wenn der Angriff kommt, wäre einer der Hauselfen hier bereit, bei den Verteidigungsanstrengungen zu helfen?"

Kilik blieb lange wie die übrigen Elfen still. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass alle Hintergrundgeräusche aufgehört hatten, alle Hauselfen in der Küche waren näher gekommen um zuzuhören. Schließlich nickte Kilik mit seinem alten Kopf. "Hauselfen sollen Zauberern oder Hexen nicht schaden. Aber ... Hauselfen ist der Schutz ihrer Familie und ihres Heimes heiligstes Gelöbnis."

"Kilik", sagte Hermine leise. "Du musst nichts tun, was dich unbehaglich machen würde. Das ist kein Befehl oder die Schulleiterin, die hierher kommt und dich fragt. Wir bitten um deine Hilfe als Leute, die gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen, nicht als Vorgesetzte und nicht als Harry Potter, Retter der Elfen. " Hermine ignorierte standhaft Harrys kurzen Blick. Sie hatten Dobby gehört, dass er ihn neulich gegenüber Winky so bezeichnete, und er war unerbittlich gewesen, dass niemand diesen Titel in der Nähe von anderen Hauselfen wiederholte. "Wenn du zustimmst zu helfen, würden wir uns freuen, aber stimme nicht zu, nur weil wir sind wer wir sind. Wenn du mit uns kämpfen willst, kämpfe für dich selbst, kämpfe, weil es richtig ist, kämpfe, weil du es willst."

Der alte Elf lächelte sie an und tätschelte ihre Hand. "Kilik und Hogwarts 'Elfen betrachten die Schüler als unsere Familie. Wir betrachten das Schloss als unser Zuhause. Die Elfen werden die Familie beschützen. Die Elfen werden Hogwarts beschützen. Wenn der Dunkle kommt, wird Kilik die Elfen in den Krieg führen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nach dem Abendessen sammelte Harry Luna und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner letzten, theoretisch zumindest … Rekrutierungs-Mission. Er nickte den anderen zu und nahm eine Sekunde, um sich zu sammeln, als sie die Haupttüren erreichten. Luna lächelte ihn nur an, als er innehielt und ihren Arm durch seinen schlang und ihn hinter sich zog. "Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schon wissen, dass du kommst."

"Luna", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen und nahm sein Tempo auf, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. "Du kannst die psychische Karte nicht spielen. Wir alle wissen bereits, dass du keine Seherin bist."

Luna sah ihn mit großen Augen an und neigte ihren Kopf gerade so weit, dass sie so unschuldig wirkte, dass selbst der Weihnachtsmann weinen würde. "Ich habe nichts darüber gesagt, dass sie bereit sind, Harry." Sie tippte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe es jedoch vernachlässigt zu erwähnen, dass ich Bane und Firenze in der Nähe der Waldgrenze gesehen habe, als uns die Kutschen her brachten."

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Luna, bitte warne mich, wenn du jemals in die Politik gehst. Ich denke, jede Sitzung, die du im Zauber- Gamot besuchst, würde mich mit Albträumen zurücklassen."

"Nicht dich, Harry, nur unsere Feinde", sagte Luna mit einem ausladenden Lächeln, das jedem, der ihr im Weg stand, Schmerz versprach.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen an der jüngeren Blondine. "Ja, Albträume." Lunas Lächeln wechselte zu etwas strahlender Süße und Zufriedenheit und sie umarmte Harrys Arm. Er streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte ihren Kopf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Sie blieben am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes hinter Hagrids Hütte stehen und warteten geduldig auf die Ankunft der Zentauren.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Weniger als eine Minute nach der Ankunft kamen zwei der magischen Wesen aus der Dunkelheit und traten vor die Menschen. Alle vier verbeugten sich leicht voreinander. Nicht genug, um Respekt oder Treue zu zeigen, aber genug, um gegenseitigen Respekt zu beweisen. Der kleinere der Zentauren tätschelte den Boden und zeigte zögernd auf Harry. "Harry Potter. Die Sterne haben gesagt, du würdest schlechte Nachrichten mitbringen. Wir haben vorausgesehen, dass die Veränderung hinter deinem Weg wie ein Orkan daher kommt. Luna Lovegood spricht sehr viel von dir. Ich bin Firenze. Mein Gefährte ist Bane."

Harry lächelte sie höflich an. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen. Firenze, Bane. Hat Luna erwähnt, warum wir hier sind?"

Bane runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Das musste sie nicht. Tom Riddle ist kürzlich in unser Territorium eingedrungen und hat die Acromantula´s aufgesucht. Wir wissen nicht, was genau besprochen wurde, aber es ist nicht schwer, den richtigen Schluss zu ziehen, sogar ohne den Himmel zu konsultieren. Durch das Ableben von Aragog, hat das Treffen alle vorherigen Zweifel ausgeräumt. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Aragog?"

Firenze deutete mit der Hand auf den Wald. "Aragog war derjenige, der von Hagrid gerettet und erzogen wurde. Aragog war die einzige Acromantula, der seine Giftzähne zurück halten konnte. Aragog war der Grund, warum die Schule unberührt geblieben war. Aragog war der Grund, warum wir den Monstern erlaubt haben, in unserem Wald zu bleiben. Jetzt ist Aragog weg. Jetzt werden seine Nachkommen auf den Befehl von Tom Riddle hin, die Schule stürmen. "

Harry knurrte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, während Luna nur schwer seufzte. "Ein verdammtes Ding nach dem anderen", murmelte er. Als er zu den Zentauren aufblickte, sprach Harry lauter: "Firenze, Bane, wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Voldemort, Tom Riddle, im Mai Hogwarts angreifen wird. Wenn ich euch versichern kann, dass die Acromantulas danach auf die eine oder andere Weise ausgerottet werden, stimmt ihr dann zu, in der Schlacht auf unserer Seite zu kämpfen?"

Firenze wollte sprechen, aber Bane unterbrach ihn. "Ich möchte es zuerst von Luna Lovegood hören."

Luna nickte glücklich und lächelte die beiden an. "Voldemort wird versuchen, Hogwarts zu zerstören. Er wird jedoch nicht damit aufhören, er wird den Wald abreißen, nur um sicherzustellen, dass er euch alle tötet. Voldemort wird das nicht tun, weil er sich darum kümmert, euch zu töten. Er wird es tun, weil er es braucht, um seine Macht zu behalten. Voldemort ist genauso ein Monster wie die Acromantulas, die ihr so sehr hasst. Helft uns mit unserem Feind und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass unsere Freunde euch mit euren Feinden helfen."

Bane nickte und Firenze sah zu den Sternen auf, die gerade im dunklen Himmel funkelten. "Danke für die Offenheit, Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter, die Sterne sagen, dass du deine Versprechen halten wirst, die du machst. Du versprichst, sicherzustellen, dass unser Wald von seinem Befall gereinigt wird?"

"Das tue ich", sagte Harry.

Firenze und Bane verbeugten sich beide. "Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood", verkündete Firenze, "Ihr seid beide vertrauenswürdig und die Sterne haben vorausgesagt, dass unser Schicksal in euren Händen liegen würde. Unsere Bögen werden auf euren Befehl ihr Werk verrichten."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Ungefähr eine Stunde vor der Ausgangssperre ging Harry in das Zimmer seiner Mutter nachdem er gründlich geklopft und die Entwarnung erhalten hatte ... mehrmals um sicher zu sein. Er stürzte mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen auf die Couch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar. "Fertig. Sie sind da. Ich denke, wir haben alle, die wir jetzt bekommen können."

Lily lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihrem Sohn auf das Bein. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht nur Allianzen mit drei verschiedenen Nationen hast, sondern auch mit Hauselfen, Zentauren und Kobolden. Ich mag Muggel- Geborene sein, aber ich lese mehr als Binns 'Unterricht ... diese drei Rassen haben seit vier Jahrhunderten nicht mehr auf einer Seite gekämpft. Und seid fast sechs Jahrhunderten nicht mehr als Verbündete."

Harry zog eine Hand von seinem Gesicht und zog eine Augenbraue in Richtung seiner Mutter. "So fühle ich mich normal, Mum."

Lily lachte nur und ging um Tee zu holen. "Harry, ich bin die falsche Mutter, um Normal zu sein. Physisch bin ich kaum älter als deine zukünftige Lady Black. In keiner Weise sind du und ich normal!"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran, wie seltsam das ist. Auf einer Skala von eins, einen Schattenpanther, denke ich, dass wir Riesenkalmar dabei getroffen haben."

Lilys Hand schwebte über dem Teekessel, als sie ihren Kopf drehte und Harry mit großen Augen anstarrte. Einen Moment später schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und vollendete den Tee. "Du bist ein seltsames Kind."

"Danke", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. "Also bist du nur körperlich älter als Nym hm? Was ist mit Mental?" spottete er.

Lily stellte die Tasse mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Grinsen vor sich hin. "Wirklich? Die Hälfte der Zeit bin ich erstaunt, dass sie reif genug ist, um ihre eigenen Schuhe zu binden."

"Sie ist nicht so schlimm", lachte Harry. "Sie ist wie, siebzehn+. Nun ... Minimum? Wie auch immer, Mum, ich merke, dass ich eine wahre Armee habe, die bereit ist, unter meinem Banner zu kämpfen. Ich hoffe nur, es ist genug."

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und schnaubte in ihren Tee. "Du hast scheinbar ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl entwickelt durch den Overkill."

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und deutete mit ausgebreiteten Armen. "Mein Leben ist der Overkill. Ich habe den Kopf eines Trolls als Elfjähriger in die Luft gejagt! Mein Kopf wird von dem verdammten Todesstern und der Xenomorph- Königin bewacht! Ich habe Nicholas und Perenelle Flamel auf Kurzwahl in meiner Kommunikations-Rune!"

Lily lachte und hob kapitulierend die Hände. "Ich gebe auf, ich gebe auf! Ich habe dich nicht kritisiert, Harry, ich habe eine Bemerkung gemacht. Außerdem ... Ich mag Overkill. Ich habe deinen Vater geheiratet, um ihn aus Ärger heraus zu halten," sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du hast Dad nicht geheiratet, nur um ihn davon abzuhalten, Streiche zu spielen."

"Nun, es war ein Teil des Grundes. Er hatte auch die schönsten Haare ...", kommentierte Lily, um Harrys eigenes Haar spielerisch in die Hand zu nehmen.

"Mum!"

"Spielverderber", sagte Lily, zog ihre Hand zurück und lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch. "Ich meinte es ernst mit dem Overkill, Harry. Ich bin ein großer Fan davon. Wenn du etwas tun willst, dann solltest du auch sicher sein, dass du es nicht ein zweites Mal machen musst. Wenn du ein Haus sichern willst, mach es zu einer du jemanden töten willst, fackel sein Haus mit Dämonenfeuer nieder. Wenn dein Feind eine Armee hat, stelle ihn eine fünfmal so große Armee entgegen. Ich würde fast sagen, wir sollten versuchen, die IVZ um Hilfe zu bitten, aber sie sind leider größtenteils nutzlos. "

Harry gluckste dabei. "Dem stimme ich zu. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir so ziemlich jeden rekrutiert haben, den wir schon bekommen könnten."

"Das hast du, Sohn. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry", sagte Lily, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

Harry lehnte sich an ihre Schulter und nickte. "Danke, Mum. Das ... das bedeutet eine Menge."

Lily konnte nur darüber lächeln. Bis ein paar Augenblicke später, als ihr ein streunender Gedanke kam, musste sie scheinbar nur sagen. "Was ist mit Drachen? Können wir sie benutzen? Es ist kein wahrer Overkill, bis Feuer vom Himmel regnet."

Harry war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Gesichtsausdruck. "Mum!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**


	47. The Calm Before…

**The Calm Before…**

Die Wochen nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts vergingen in einer Art Benommenheit für Harry. In seinen Gedanken dominierten immer Voldemort und die Unsicherheit, wann der Angriff kommen würde. Snape könnte falsche Informationen bekommen haben. Die stillen Infiltrationen des Landes, die Amelia immer wieder fand, könnten eine Ablenkung sein. Das Muster der vergangenen Jahre könnte gebrochen werden. Voldemort konnte Angst bekommen. Seine Verbündeten könnten Angst bekommen. So viele Dinge konnten den Konflikt erzwingen, bevor Harry´s Seite bereit war.

Er zwang sich schnell in eine Routine, um sich nicht mit den Problemen herumschlagen zu müssen. Sie belasteten ihn immer noch, aber solange er beschäftigt war, konnte er den Stress auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Egal, wie die Horrorshow kam, er musste trotzdem seine Z.A.G.´s bestehen. Das eine Mal, als er versucht hatte, sich darum zu winden, hatten Hermine und Daphne sich beide gegen ihn verbündet. Hermine bestand darauf, dass er seine Studien nicht vernachlässigte, völlig unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass er wahrscheinlich seine U.T.Z.´s für alte Runen im dritten Jahr bestehen konnte und das war wirklich die einzige wichtige Klasse, die er für sein nach Hogwarts geplantes Leben brauchte.

"Harry James Potter! Kein zukünftiger Ehemann von mir wird die Schule abbrechen ohne ein Abschlusszeugnis mit seinem Namen drauf! Du marschierst zurück in diese Bibliothek und fängst jetzt an zu lernen!" Hatte sie geschrien, ihr Gesicht karmesinrot und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Du magst vielleicht damit zufrieden sein, Harry Potter, nur Runen anzufertigen, aber ich habe vor, unsere Gesellschaft zu verändern", hatte Daphne in den Streit miteingebracht. "Wie wird es aussehen, wenn ich die Gefährtin eines Mannes werde, der nicht einmal seine Z.A.G. beenden kann?"

Harry hatte die Augen verdreht, über dominierende Frauen gemurmelt, die sein Leben regierten und stapfte zurück zu seinen Studien. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass er ihnen nicht zustimmte. Es war nur eine nette Fantasie gewesen, die Tests und alles zu vermeiden ... zumindest für die paar Minuten, die die Idee bestanden hatte ...

An den Wochenenden konnte Harry fast immer in den Trainingseinheiten der Verteidigungsvereinigung gefunden werden, die Daphne und den anderen dabei halfen, den Schülern fortgeschrittene Kampfzauber beizubringen. Sirius, McGonagall und Flitwick erwiesen sich als äußerst willkommene Ergänzungen zu diesen zusätzlichen Stunden, da ihre Anwesenheit eine größere Freiheit mit Harry´s eigenen Aktivitäten während der Sitzungen erlaubte.

Im Gegensatz dazu wurden seine Wochentage eher vorhersehbar. Harry ging zum Unterricht, beendete die Hausaufgaben, erholte sich für eine Stunde, trainierte eine Stunde lang, half Fred und Georges Team, die komplexeren Runen-Muster zu fertigen, und verbrachte dann die restliche Zeit damit, mögliche neue Gefechtsrunen und Verteidigungsrunen anzufertigen. Leider erwiesen sich die F & G Zeiträume als nicht sehr produktiv, abgesehen von der Rationalisierung der Erstellung bereits vorhandener Artikel.

Harry zerschmetterte noch ein weiteres gescheitertes Muster und schob seine Papiere weg. "Das ist lächerlich! Ich habe mehr Glück beim Vorantreiben des Goldgräbers, als ich dieses Ding fertig mache!"

"Der Goldgräber war die Rune, das Blei in Gold umwandelt, oder?" Fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. "Ja. Ich habe noch zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre Arbeit übrig, um die Fehler zu beseitigen; vorausgesetzt, ich lasse es als Nebenprojekt weiter laufen."

"Nun, lass uns hoffen, dass du es irgendwann auf die Prioritätenliste bringst. Wir müssen bereit sein, wenn die nächste Generation in die Schule geht. Du hast vier Frauen, die alle Kinder wollen, Harry. Das wird teuer werden. Es wäre schön, ein Backup im Laden zu haben ", sagte Hermine. Sie blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Buch und lächelte, bevor sie eine weitere Notiz auf ihren Block schrieb.

"Hörst du überhaupt zu oder besänftigst du nur mein fragiles männliches Ego?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Wusstest du, dass Zauberer durch Niffler auf den Ausdehnungszauber kamen? Dieses Magische Wesen ist deshalb interessant, wenn es darum geht, seinen Beutel mehrfach zu erweitern."

"Das ist sehr interessant, Hermine", sagte Harry amüsiert über ihre Fähigkeit zu Multitasking. "Kann ich mir das Buch für ein paar Minuten ausleihen? Ich muss mir wirklich etwas anderes anschauen, außer Runen."

Hermine markierte ihre Seite und reichte sie mit schwerem Seufzen. "Gerade als ich bei den guten Stücken war. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, wie Newt Scamander es geschafft hat, ein Nundu alleine zu fangen ... er ist schrecklich vage über den ganzen Vorfall. Soll ich mir diesen Plan ansehen? "

Harry legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß und blinzelte seinen Partner an. "Wie vermeidest du es, so schnell wie möglich ein Schleudertrauma zu bekommen?" In Hermines Augenbrauen verdrehte Harry seine Augen und reichte ihr seine eigene Arbeit. "Ich habe versucht, einen Stein zu machen, mit dem ich schnell mehrere _Yamato-Kanonen_ abschießen kann. Schade, dass vielleicht nur kleinere Energiebälle schneller abfeuern kann. Ich fange an zu denken, dass es ohne exotische Materialien nicht möglich ist."

"Hast du über Metalloptionen nachgedacht?"

Harry nickte, als er durch die Seiten blätterte, um einen interessanten Artikel zu finden. "Ja. Die Magie funktioniert nicht gut mit dem Metall. Das endet damit, dass das gesamte Muster komplett überlastet wird. Shiva hat das im Unterricht nicht erwähnt?"

Hermine seufzte und stupste seine Seite. "Natürlich hat sie das erwähnt. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht diesen Kurzschluss-Effekt nutzen könntest, um die Energie zu kanalisieren, ohne den Stein zu brechen."

Harry sah zu ihr auf und runzelte die Stirn, während er über diese Option nachdachte. Nach einigen Augenblicken schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Die Energie wäre nicht in der Lage, sich richtig zu einer richtigen Matrix zu formen, bevor sie kurzgeschlossen wird. Gute Idee, Mine."

Beide Studenten nickten und drehten ihre jeweilige Arbeit zurück. Harry fand endlich einen Artikel, der vielversprechend erschien und begann zu lesen. Sein Stirnrunzeln kehrte in voller Kraft zurück, bevor er die Hälfte des Artikels durchgesehen hatte und er war finster dreinblickend, als er den letzten Teil las. Coco fing wiederholt an, auf seinen Fuß zu stoßen, quälte sich besorgt heraus, als Harry den Artikel beendete und das Buch zuknallte. Er stand auf und ließ es auf dem Sitz hinter sich liegen und wich dem kleinen Schnarchkackler aus. Hermines Kopf hob sich und starrte ihn an, als er schnell zu dem Porträitloch ging. "Harry? Was ist los?"

"Nichts, Gott sei Dank!" Harry schrie über seine Schulter. "Ich werde Shiva für ein paar Minuten sehen. Ich werde vor der Ausgangssperre zurück sein. Wahrscheinlich."

Als der Eingang sich wieder zu verschließen begann, hörte Harry Hermine zu Luna sagen: "Es war auf dieser Seite, denke ich. Was ist ein Obscurus?"

Harry eilte durch die Korridore und blieb vor der Tür zu Shivas Büro stehen, worauf er anfing anzuklopfen. Ein gedämpftes, "Gib mir eine Minute!" erklang von der anderen Seite. Harry klopfte immer wieder an, versuchte seinen Magen zu beruhigen und seine Tätowierungen vom Jucken abzuhalten. "Meine Güte, ich bin hier, ich bin hier! Wer will was?" Fragte Shiva und riss die Tür auf. Sobald genug Platz war, sprang Harry vor und schlang seine Arme um die Frau. "Harry? Was ist los, Junge?" Shiva tätschelte seinen Rücken und trat ungeschickt zurück in den Raum, wobei sie die Tür schloss und sie in ihre Unterkunft schleppte. "Lily, es ist Harry. Du solltest Kleider anziehen."

"Roger", sagte Lily´s gedämpfte Stimme durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. Harry bemerkte schemenhaft, dass Shiva in einem Bademantel und Shorts war, obwohl er sich nicht wirklich darum kümmern konnte.

"Hey, Kid, was ist los?" Shiva bat sanft, Harry´s Gesicht von ihrer Brust zu heben und strich einen Finger über die Wange. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er bis dahin geweint hatte ...

"Danke", flüsterte er und vergrub seinen Kopf wieder in seiner Adoptivmutter. "Vielen Dank!"

Die Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und Lily kam mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln heraus. "Harry?"

"Ich mach das schon, Lily", sagte Shiva und winkte die andere Frau zur Couch. "Warum dankst du mir, Kid?"

Harry unterdrückte das manische Lachen, das versuchte heraus zu kommen, obwohl er es nicht ganz verstand. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und als er sich sicher war, dass er nicht in ein blubberndes Chaos verfallen würde, sagte er: "Du hast mich von den Dursley´s weggebracht. Ich ... ich habe nie bemerkt, wie schlimm es hätte werden können. Mir ging es gut, ich habe es immer vermieden, über sie zu reden, darüber, wie sehr ich es hasste, anders zu sein und für etwas bestraft zu werden, was ich nicht kontrollieren konnte und nicht verstand. Ich wusste das nie ... ich hätte nicht ... ich könnte ... Danke, Shiva! " Er spürte, wie ihm diesmal die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Vielen Dank!"

Harry spürte, wie sich eine dritte Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und wusste, dass seine andere Mutter die Couch verlassen hatte. "Was hat das veranlasst, Harry? Hat jemand etwas gesagt?"

"Ich habe über Obscurial gelesen", sagte Harry leise. Ein Keuchen erklang über ihm und ein Anziehen von Shiva´s Armen sagten ihm, dass er nicht weiter erklären musste.

"Göttin, daran habe ich nie gedacht ..." murmelte Shiva. "Lily, wenn ein magisches Kind seine Magie aufgrund eines mentalen oder physischen Traumas aktiv unterdrückt, füllt es sich wie ein Vulkan. Wenn genug Zeit, genug Schmerz und genug Kraft zur Verfügung stehen, wird das Kind zu einem Obscurial, das eine zerstörerische Magie ausspuckt Es gab ein dokumentierten Fall von jemandem, der das lange überlebt hat und nur einer, der es geschafft hat, sein zehntes Lebensjahr zu überleben, von dem ich weiß ... "

Dieses ärgerliche, manische Lachen entkam Harry´s Kontrolle, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Er spürte, wie sich die Hände seiner Mutter auf ihn legten. "Wir alle wissen, dass die Regeln nicht auf mich zutreffen. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich der zweite Fall gewesen ... Gut, dass Vernon normalerweise von der Prügelei abgesehen hat, huh? Es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr einen Ligusterweg gegeben ... "

"Ariana", flüsterte Lily. Harry spürte, wie sie für einen Moment zitterte, bevor sie sich bewegte, um die anderen beiden zu umarmen. "Noch etwas, das meine Familie dir anscheinend schuldet, Shiva."

Shiva blieb lange Zeit still. Schließlich schienen sich alle drei so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie leise sagte: "Sobald Voldemort fort ist, folgen ihm deine Verwandten direkt, Kid. Das verspreche ich dir."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am nächsten Tag war das reguläre DA-Meeting, obwohl Tonks diesmal vorbeigekommen war, um ein wenig zu helfen. Harry hatte Hermine und Luna eine kurze, stark redigierte Erklärung gegeben, warum er die vorherige Nacht gegangen war und er nutzte das perfekt zeitlich abgestimmte Treffen, um etwas von seinem restlichen Stress zu nehmen. Seine Zaubersprüche waren stärker, seine Zauber waren schneller, seine Runen anfälliger zum Brechen, seine Tattoos juckender ... er sogar einige Zeit Midnight, um zu üben, zwischen den Schatten verschiedener Leute im Raum zu springen.

Schwer atmend setzte sich Harry schließlich auf eine Bank, um eine Pause zu machen, als Su Li auf ihn zukam. "Da hat sich wohl jemand abreagiert", sagte sie mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis. Ich musste nur ein wenig daran arbeiten."

Su zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du machst den Fehler zu denken, dass ich dich kritisiere. Mache ich aber nicht. Ich denke, das ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um deine Dolch-Lektionen zu verbessern, wenn du spielst. Du kanalisierst diese Energie in deine Haltungen und Bewegungen und wir werden dich zu einen Martial Arts Meister zusätzlich zu einem Runen-Meister und einem Duell Meister machen. "

"Ich muss kein Meister im Martial Arts sein, Su", kicherte Harry. "Ich muss nur einige Techniken können. Der Meister ist für die Zeit, wenn wir gewonnen haben, etwas außerhalb meiner Reichweite derzeit."

Su rollte mit den Augen und riss ihn auf die Beine, um ihn zu dem kleinen Abschnitt zu schieben, wo sie ihre zugegebenermaßen kleinen Gruppe etwas beibrachte. "Yeah, yeah, was auch immer. Nimm einfach die schwarzen und silbernen. Colin ist bis zu diesem Punkt auch so soweit, dass ihr beide euch gegenüberstellt. Harry, benutze deine größere Reichweite. Colin, benutze deine Beweglichkeit und Größe."

Der ältere Creevy-Bruder nickte Su zu. Er warf Harry ein nervöses Lächeln zu, das Harry schnell erwiderte. "Bereit, Harry?" Harry nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Der Kampf war hart. Harry war daran gewöhnt, Zaubersprüche abzufeuern, während er um das Schlachtfeld sprang, aber dieses mal kämpften sie ohne Zauberstäbe oder Magie. Colin hatte aufgrund seiner etwas höheren Geschwindigkeit einen Vorteil und sein kleinerer Körper zeigte ein reduziertes Ziel. Harry schaffte es schließlich, gleichzeitig an den Bauch zu kommen, als Colin über Harry´s Schenkel rutschte und diesen aufschlitzte.

"Und fertig!" rief Su. Beide Schüler halfen einander auf und Su kam kopfschüttelnd vorbei. "Nicht schlecht insgesamt, aber das Ziel ist es zu überleben. Ein teuer erkaufter ist kein echter Sieg. Gryffindor´s werden getötet, wenn sie zum Tödlichen Schlag ansetzen und dabei die Deckung offen lassen, das ist keine gute Strategie. Arbeitet daran, die gegnerische Deckung mit einem Dolch zu öffnen und übt ein wenig bis zum nächsten Mal, Jungs. "

Als Su wegging, schluckte Colin sichtlich und drehte sich zu Harry, der seine Füße untersuchte. "Harry, ähm, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

"Sicher, Colin. Was ist los?"

"Nun, du siehst, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ... Es ist nur das ... Würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?!" beeilte sich Colin zu fragen, seine Wangen brannten rot.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, Colin, du bist ein wirklich netter Kerl, aber ich bin schon mit vier Leuten zusammen, die ich sehr liebe. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwas von ihnen zu brechen, an diesem Punkt in unserem Leben."

Colin verzog das Gesicht. "Ich wollte nur sicher sein, weißt du ... hatte ich jemals eine Chance? Vielleicht, wenn ich früher gefragt hätte? Weißt du ... vor der ganzen Sache mit Daphne? "

"Äh," Harry suchte nach einem einfachen Weg es auszudrücken und nichts kam dabei herum. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und entschied, dass es besser wäre, das Pflaster abzureißen. "Ich denke nicht wirklich, Colin. Ich fühle einfach nicht so ... Es tut mir leid ..."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Colin und seine Lippen weiteten sich zu einem Lächeln. "Wir sind geboren, wie wir geboren sind. Danke, dass du so direkt warst, Harry." Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb stehen, um sich umzudrehen. "Ich kann immer noch Fotos machen, richtig? Ich verspreche, dir, sie sind alle unschuldig und ähm, ähm ..."

"Sicher, Colin, du kannst weiterhin Bilder machen, wenn die Stimmung dich trifft, solange sie gesund sind", sagte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. Den jüngeren Jungen für einen Tag von seiner Kamera fernzuhalten, würde Fred und George wahrscheinlich ein wenig Geld einbringen, aber Harry würde nicht derjenige sein, der dieses Hobby durchkreuzte. Colin lächelte breit und nickte schnell.

Harry hatte gerade die Messer zurück in ihre Hüllen gesteckt, als Daphne die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf sich zog. "Okay, es geht allen sehr gut. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle weiter praktiziert, was wir heute gelernt haben. Die nächste Woche wird für das fünfte und siebte Schuljahr abgesagt, um ihnen ein Abschlusswochenende zu ermöglichen." Harry schnaubte dabei. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das Daphnes oder Hermine´s Idee gewesen war, obwohl er beide sehen konnte, wie sie diese Schlussfolgerung unabhängig von ihrer Klassenrangliste erreichten. "Die Professoren Black, Flitwick, Potter und McGonagall haben alle die ganze Woche über verlängerte Bürozeiten angeboten, um die verlorene Zeit wieder gut zu machen. Wir wünschen euch einen schönen Abend und zögert nicht, einen eurer Freunde oder die Professoren um Hilfe zu bitten!"

Die Gruppe fing an, den Raum zu verlassen, während Harry weiterhin das Gebiet in seiner Nähe säuberte. Tonks verschwand aus der Menge und ging zu ihm hinüber. "Weißt du, das Zimmer setzt das ganze Zeug zurück, wenn wir es das nächste Mal öffnen, Wonder Boy."

"Trotzdem scheint es so, als müssten wir aufräumen", sagte Harry achselzuckend. "Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten."

"Dann lass mich dir helfen", sagte Tonks, nahm einige der Matten und schleppte sie in die Ecke. Sie arbeiteten für ein paar Minuten in ruhiger Stille, als die letzten Mitglieder der DA gegangen waren. Als nur noch die beiden da waren, fragte Tonks: "Also ... was hat dich letzte Nacht so beschäftigt? Hermine hat es mir heute Morgen erzählt."

Harry zog eine Grimasse und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also, bist du heute gekommen, um beim Training zu helfen?"

"Das und die Sitzung des Kriegsrats am Nachmittag", stimmte Tonks mit einem Grinsen zu. "Es geht nicht immer um dich, Wonder Boy."

"Ja wirklich?" Harry´s hochgezogene Augenbrauen und der schiefe Blick ließen sie beide in kurzer Zeit lachen. Als er von der Unterhaltung herunterkam, zuckte Harry wieder mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich, Nym, das ist keine große Sache. Ich habe _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ gelesen und fand den Artikel über Obscurial."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich im Training etwas darüber gehört habe ... eine Art super starke, unsichtbare, rohe magische Kraft oder so etwas?"

Das ist das Obscurus selbst. Das Obscurial ist der Zauberer, der es loslässt. Im Grunde genommen, wenn du noch jung bist, führt deine Magie zu schlechten Dingen. Und am Ende zum Tod.", sagte Harry. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich war gerade erschrocken, dass ich das hätte sein können, wenn Vernon einen Schritt weiter gegangen wäre oder wenn Shiva mich nicht raus geholt hätte, als sie es tat."

Tonks nickte und trat vor, um ihn leicht zu küssen. "Siehst du, nicht so schlecht über deine Gefühle zu reden, oder?"

"Du solltest manchmal deinen eigenen Ratschlag nehmen, Nym", antwortete Harry mit einem leisen Glucksen, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Er seufzte bei dem Gefühl, als sie sich näherte. "Das ist nett."

"Es sollte besser nett sein, Wonder Boy", murmelte Tonks und grinste amüsiert. Sie zog sich zurück und neigte ihren Kopf, um ihn mit einem spielerischen Grinsen anzusehen. "Du musst dich lockern und ein wenig entspannen, Harry. Du bist viel zu aufgeregt. Schließe für eine Minute deine Augen, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Harry zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, tat aber, wie ihm gesagt wurde. Er fand es am besten, nicht vorherzusagen, was seine Partnerin vorhatte. Er fühlte, wie Tonks sich zurückzog und ein Rascheln von Stoff erklang, gefolgt von einem gedämpften Fluch, als ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte. "Alles in Ordnung, Nym?" Fragte er neugierig.

Ein Grummeln war die Antwort, bevor sie sprach. "Macht mir nichts aus, der Crash-Dummy und ich haben uns gestritten", sagte Tonks. "Ah, viel besser. Du kannst jetzt deine Augen öffnen, Harry."

 **** Anfang Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

Als Harry seine Lider öffnete, war es alles was er tun konnte, sie anzustarren. Tonks hatte den größten Teil ihrer Kleidung auf die Matten in der Ecke geworfen, sodass sie nur ihre Kampfstiefel, Finger- lose Handschuhe und einen schwarzen Tanga trug. Ihre durchtrainierten, üppigen Beine, ihr fester Hintern und ihre athletische Form waren nicht das Ergebnis irgendeiner Art von metamorphischem Talent, das wusste er. Er hatte sie genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass Tonks 'sinnliche Form das Ergebnis von wirklich harter Arbeit war. Harry leckte seine Lippen, als sie näher kam und ihre Hüften verführerisch schwang.

Das Bild der Schönheit brach etwas, als Tonks 'Stiefel auf etwas stieß, und sie empört aufschrie, während sie leicht durch die Luft flog. Harry streckte die Hand aus und fing sie auf, als sie beide an die Wand hinter ihm knallten. Als er Tonks anblickte, die die Matte hinter sich anstarrte, konnte Harry nicht anders, als zu lachen, was sie bald auch davon abhielt. "Du und deine Tollpatschigkeit", murmelte Harry und strich sich eine rosige Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Tonks Lippen hoben sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln, als sie mit den Schultern zuckte. "Was soll ich sagen, der Raum hat es offensichtlich für mich so gestaltet. Wenigstens war mein Held hier, um mich zu fangen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die Haare in seiner Hand verwandelten sich in kaskadenartiges Gold, das ihren Rücken hinunterlief. Tonks hob eine Hand und hielt sie in Scheintheatralik über ihre Stirn. "Oh mein Prinz! Du hast mich vor dem schrecklichen Schicksal des bösen Raumes gerettet!"

Harry´s Lachen schüttelte sie beide und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und küsste Tonks 'Hand. "Entschuldigung, Liebes, die unschuldige Prinzessin funktioniert einfach nicht mit Kampfstiefeln und Handschuhen."

Tonks beäugte ihn und verdrehte ihre Augen amüsiert, zog sich zurück in kurze blaue Haare und zog sich zurück, um aufzustehen. "Nun, ich könnte mich in Tracey verwandeln. Das ist ein starker Typ, ich könnte sie in Stiefeln sehen." Tonks posierte mit einem Arm hinter ihrem Rücken und setzte sich in eine niedrige Haltung. "Was denkst du?"

Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. "Bitte gib mir keine Ideen. Mir geht es gut, ich muss Tracey wirklich nicht nackt sehen."

Tonks klopfte mit einem Grinsen gegen sein Kinn und hob die Augenbrauen. "Hmm, na ja, sonst jemand, den du unter ihren Klamotten sehen willst? Vielleicht einer deiner Jägerfreunde?"

Er seufzte verärgert. "Nym, ich bin mit vier Mädchen verabredet, darunter eine, der ständig kleine Dinge hin und her schieben kann, um immer jemand zu sein, der so leicht anders ist. Ich muss nicht über irgendjemand anderen phantasieren."

"Spielverderber", sagte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun, eines Tages werde ich deine Fantasie aus dir heraus holen. Oder ich werde zu Fleur und du kannst zwei von dem Mädchen auf einmal haben. Das wäre eine gute Idee ..."

Harry trat vor und legte eine Hand hinter Tonks 'Kopf, zog sie sanft zu einem tiefen Kuss. Als ihre Zungen sich miteinander zu spielen begannen, zog Harry sich zurück und küsste ihre Nase, ignorierte die Protestwelle. "Nur weil ich nicht nach Veränderungen frage, bedeutet das nicht, dass du nach denen suchen musst, Nym."

"Ich weiß. Aber es macht Spaß, sich für dich entscheiden zu können, Harry. Du fragst nicht, was es zu meiner Wahl macht. Ich werde für diese Zeit ich bleiben."

"Vollkommen Du, oder das andere?" er hat gefragt.

"Dieses ich. Ich mag meinen Standard-Körper immer noch nicht, weißt du."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schöne Brüste", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Tonks verdrehte ihre Augen und trat in ihn hinein, ließ ihre Brust in den B-Bereich fallen. "Nun, in diesem Fall, darfst du heute mit ihnen Spielen."

Harry lachte, als Tonks anfing, sein Hemd über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. "Da hat es ja jemand eilig."

"Jemand redet viel zu viel und ignoriert seine geile Partnerin", erwiderte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und fuhr fort, seine Schuhe und Hosen in Rekordzeit zu entfernen. Ihre Stiefel wurden weggeworfen und schlossen sich dem wachsenden Haufen an, als sie Harry beide auf die paar Matten fallen ließ, die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen.

"Hast du schon den Verhütungszauber gewirkt, Nym?" Fragte Harry und küsste leicht ihren Nacken.

"Ich nehme den Trank, Wonder Boy", hauchte sie und unterdrückte ein Zittern beim Kribbeln von seinen Lippen. "Aber ja. Die Tür ist verschlossen und auch mit Still-Zaubern versehen."

"Gut", murmelte Harry. Er hob seinen Kopf und schob ohne Vorwarnung einen Arm unter ihren Arsch und beugte sich vor und legte Tonks flach auf die Matte. Ihr kurzer Protest starb, als er seinen Mund auf ihre Brustwarze legte, sie sanft zwischen seiner Zunge rollte und sie mit seinen Zähnen leicht bearbeite. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob sich die Piercings dort so verschoben hatten, um Unbehagen zu vermeiden; Der winzige Ring sah aus, als müsste sie sich etwas anpassen, wenn sie ihre Brüste zu sehr veränderte. Tonks, die sich seiner Gedanken nicht bewusst war, keuchte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Kopf. Harry ließ sie ihn nicht lange dort gefangen halten und begann schnell Küsse in ihren entzückend muskulösen Bauch zu ziehen.

Als er früh genug in ihr feuchtes Zentrum kam, hob Harry den Kopf, um ihre Augen zu treffen. Tonks hellgrüne Iris starrte ihn an und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Ihre Iris schien sich immer zu ändern, wenn er sie erregt hatte. Harry tauchte zwischen ihre Beine und fuhr mit seiner Zunge kurz über ihre Schamlippen, bis er den kleinen Knopf oben entdeckte. Tonks 'Freudenjammer und leichtes Zittern war genug, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er an der richtigen Stelle war. Vor sich hin grinsend, bewegte Harry seine Gedanken soweit, so dass die nächsten Worte, die er sprach, in Parsel waren.

Er sagte nichts, was einen Sinn ergab, er hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass das bloße Summen in der Sprache oder das Murmeln von süßem Nichts mehr als genug war, um die Mädchen zu befriedigen. Seine Zunge vibrierte schnell mit dem Zischen und Fauchen. Tonks keuchte und umklammerte sein Haar mit ihren Händen, zog ihn härter gegen sie und ihre Beine um seine Schultern. "Merlin! Ich schwöre, Männer waren hinter der Verleumdung der Parselzunge! Keine Frau würde sich jemals dagegen aussprechen!" Sie schauderte und bockte unter ihm, erreichte lächerlich schnell seine Lippen und dämpfte seine Lippen etwas.

Langsam löste Harry sein Brummen und packte Tonks Beine von seinen Schultern und kroch an ihrem Körper vorbei, während er weiche Küsse gab. Er verbrachte einen Moment auf jeder Brust, bevor er zu ihrem Mund zurückkehrte und seine Zunge hineinstürzte, um mit ihr zu kämpfen. Tonks reagierte eifrig, schleuderte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schlang ihre Beine wieder um seinen Arsch. Sie zog ihn in sich hinein und bewegte ihren Körper subtil, um sie besser zusammen zu passen. Harry zog sich zurück und murmelte: "Heute nicht daran interessiert, geärgert zu werden?"

"Nicht ärgern, fick mich einfach, Harry, bitte!" Flüsterte Tonks, nahm sein Ohr in den Mund und knabberte daran.

Harry unterdrückte seinen eigenen Grunzlaut, als er seine Hüften so weit zurück drückte, dass er mit einem gedämpften Klatschen in sie eindrang. Tonks stöhnte laut vor Dankbarkeit und Harry konnte nicht anders als mit einen Grunzen zu antworten. Er hatte nur ein paar Stöße, bevor Tonks erneut unter ihm erschauderte und ihre Arme sich so fest um ihn legten, und sie laut stöhnte. Harry hob seinen Kopf und küsste ihre Nase, als sie von ihrem Höhepunkt herunterkam und er seine langsamen Stöße fortsetzte. "Du betrügst."

"Hey, wenn du die Kraft hast, nutze sie", sagte Tonks zwischen keuchenden Atemzügen. "Nur weil ich meinen Körper äh - verändern kann! … den G-punkt ein bisschen, um sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht triffst - mmph! - bedeutet das, dass ich an sich nicht betrüge ...", protestierte sie leicht grunzend, während sie fortfuhren.

Er gluckste. "Du betrügst. Warte, bis ich es Mine erzähle."

Tonks stöhnte erneut und umklammerte ihn fester. "Ich freue mich darauf, Wonder Boy."

Kichernd zog Harry sich zurück und zog sie mit, als er sich aufsetzte. Tonks landete in seinem Schoß, saß immer noch fest auf ihm und wimmerte befriedigt. "Reite mich", flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr.

Keine weitere Ermutigung war nötig, als Tonks begeistert auf und ab hüpfte, ihre Brüste bewegten sich angenehm mit ihr, als sie ihn ritt. Harry schaffte es, eine Brustwarze lange genug in seinen Mund zurückzubekommen, um sie mit etwas mehr Parselzunge zu streicheln. Er summte sanft, und ein Schauer der Freude hallte durch Tonks 'Körper. Harry spürte, wie sie erneut schauderte und dann aufschrie. Er ließ ihre Brust aus seinem Mund springen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich sein eigener Orgasmus aufbaute, aber es war noch nicht genug.

Harry kam eine Idee, und er grinste. Er lehnte sich zurück und stupste Tonks sanft an. "Steh auf und dreh dich um, Nym." Sie drehte schnell die Beine, die leicht zitterten. Als seine Partnerin sich niederkniete, um sich wieder auf ihn einzulassen, hob Harry sie auf und sah sie vor sich knien. Sobald er wieder in ihren nassen Falten begraben war, erhob Harry sich sofort auf die Knie und drückte sie mit einer Hand auf ihren Rücken auf allen Vieren. Tonks stöhnte in Dankbarkeit für den neuen Blickwinkel, als Harry wieder anfing zu stoßen.

Er beobachtete den wunderschönen Bogen ihres Rückens und beugte sich vor, um den Raum zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zu küssen, während er nach ihren schwankenden Brüsten griff. Er genoss das Gefühl, dass etwas von ihrer glitschigen Schmiere über seinen Schaft und seinen Hoden tropfte und sich daran erfreute, zu wissen, wie sehr er ihr damit einen Gefallen tat. Diesmal, als Tonks unter ihm zu stöhnen anfing noch stärker als zuvor, gaben ihre Beine völlig nach und sie brach zusammen und stöhnte lange und laut, als sie sich um ihn zusammenkrampfte. Ihr Höhepunkt, der seinen Penis mit ihren flatternden Krämpfen massierte, schickte Harry über die Kante und er biss sanft auf ihren Nacken. In das Fleisch seiner Geliebten beißend, ließ Harry sich immer wieder in ihr verlieren, bevor er sein Gewicht auf ihren Rücken sinken ließ. Keuchend, seine Männlichkeit immer noch in ihr, lehnte sich Harry sanft genug nach oben, um Tonks 'gerötete Wange und ihren Mundwinkel zu küssen, als sie ihren Kopf drehte. "Verdammte Hölle, Nym, du musst mich öfter besuchen!" Er hat tief eingeatmet.

Sie kicherte, rollte sich mit einiger Anstrengung um und stupste ihn sanft in die Brust. Eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht wehen. "Du sagst das nur, weil, du ...", zog sie verführerisch ihren Finger über seine Brust, "gerade flachgelegt wurdest."

Er schnaubte amüsiert, und sie griff mit einer Hand nach unten, um ihren Knopf ein wenig zu ärgern, während die andere eine ihrer Brüste massierte. "Willst du weitermachen?" sie fragte hoffnungsvoll.

Harry kicherte. "Du bist unverbesserlich." Er seufzte, als er sich noch einmal richtig in sie versenkte. "Aber ja, ich würde das ein bisschen genießen, denke ich", lachte er.

Sie stöhnte und keuchte leicht, als er über ihren G-Punkt stieß und gegen ihren Muttermund rieb. "Bester Freund aller Zeiten", stöhnte Tonks glücklich auf und zitterte vor Erwartung.

 **** Ende Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden mit Tonks räumten sie und Harry auf und verließen kurz den Raum, um ihn auf die Konferenzkonfiguration zurückzusetzen. Sie öffneten die Tür gerade als Hermine, Luna, Daphne und Tracey um die Ecke bogen. Tracey grinste das Paar an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Wow, das ist eine ziemlich gute Zeit, ihr zwei. Kein Wunder, dass Harry euch alle befriedigen kann."

Harry´s Gesicht wurde purpurn, während Tonks nur grinste. "Du glaubst besser, dass er es kann. Wir wissen alle, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Tracey."

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, ist sie nicht. Ich kann mithalten." Das hatte die Unterhaltung tatsächlich zum Stillstand, als Tracey nur grinste und die anderen versuchten, an etwas anderes als das, was Luna im Bett war, zu denken.

Harry schaffte es, sein Erröten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als der Rest der Kerngruppe in den Raum kam und ihre Plätze um den Tisch herum einnahm. Als Sirius sich setzte, nickte er den anderen zu. "Amelia wird es nicht schaffen, also werde ich sie später informieren. Möchte jemand anfangen?"

"Ich werde anfangen", sagte Harry und stand auf. "Bevor wir mit dem Haupttreffen beginnen, möchte ich zwei Dinge besprechen. Zuerst hat Bane uns mitgeteilt, dass sie das Hauptnest der Acromantula´s gefunden haben. Sind wir immer noch sicher, dass wir diese Bedrohung nicht sofort beseitigen wollen?"

Lily verzog das Gesicht und nickte McGonagall und Flitwick zu. "Leider, ja. Ich habe mich im letzten Krieg damit beschäftigt; wenn wir eines der Elemente angreifen, wird er sofort mit der voller Kraft zurückschlagen. Wir haben diesen Fehler vorher gemacht und es hat viele Leben gekostet. Wir können es einfach nicht riskieren. "

Harry seufzte und nickte. "Nun, zumindest haben wir ein Ziel, sobald sie den Angriff beginnen." Die anderen nickten um ihn herum. Wie sicher sind wir vom Zeitplan? Ich weiß, dass Snape uns alles gibt, was er kann, aber sind wir sicher, dass Voldemort ihm korrekte Informationen gibt? Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht schwer, herauszufinden, dass Snape ein Spion ist ... "

Flitwick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Voldemort kann wissen, dass Snape ein Spion ist, aber es ist einfach unmöglich, einen großen Angriff in einen bestimmten Zeitraum auszuführen, während eine einzelne Person einen anderen Zeitraum erwartet. Magie kann einiges tun. Aber ... wir wissen, dass er entweder vor oder nach dem Ende der Z.A.G und U.T.Z.´s angreifen wird. Riddle ist klug genug zu wissen, dass es viel zu viele zusätzliche fähige erwachsene Verteidiger geben würde, sollte er diese spezielle Woche wählen. "

Harry nickte wieder. "Okay. Fred, George, wie sieht unsere Produktion aus?"

Die Zwillinge grüßten mit passendem Grinsen. "Auf dem richtigen Weg. Der letzte Satz von Gegenständen wurde gerade erst zusammengestellt. Wir sollten die letzte Kiste in ein paar Tagen an die Truppen liefern. Alles was noch übrig ist, sind die wichtigsten Verteidigungsanlagen der Burg."

"Ich habe die schon abgedeckt", sagte Shiva. "Die Runen-Muster sind vorbereitet und die Runen- Kommunikationsrelais sind bereits eingerichtet. Jede Station ist mit dem Auroren- Hauptquartier verbunden, ebenso wie mit Potter Manor, falls wir zur zweiten Front evakuieren müssen. Gringotts hat auch eine Verbindung, ebenso das Französische, australische und bulgarische Ministerien. Alle zentralen Steine sind groß genug, um etwa zwei Stunden lang aktiv mit dem gesamten Netzwerk verbunden zu sein, bevor wir etwas schließen müssen, um ein Ausbrennen zu vermeiden."

"Die Verteidigungen selbst sind Mörser auf den Wällen?" Fragte Harry.

" Bill und ich ", sagte Shiva und wedelte mit der Hand auf den anderen sitzenden Weasley zu," schafften es, sie in die Schutzwälle der Burg zu integrieren, damit sie die Magie der Umgebung nutzen konnten, anstatt sich in die Leylinien einklinken zu müssen."

McGonagall grunzte zustimmend. "Ich habe persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass alle Vertrauensschüler ihre Verwendung fließend beherrschen."

Harry nickte. "Gut. Wir haben Evakuierungswege durch die Kammer und diesen Raum eingerichtet. Die Schüler können direkt in der Kammer einen Port-Schlüssel nutzen, da sie außerhalb des Hauptschutzes liegt. Wenn sie hierher kommen, müssen sie jedoch in den geschaffenen Tunnel eindringen außerhalb der Grenzen. Alle unsere Verbündeten haben dasselbe berichtet." Er sah sich in der Gruppe um, bevor er weiter redete. "Nun zu dem Thema, auf das wir wirklich eingehen müssen ... Nagini."

Remus, Tonks und Sirius sahen alle finster drein, während aus Fleur´s Arm kurz Federn kamen, bevor sie wieder in ihre Haut verschwanden. Der Rest im Raum verengte nur die Augen und wartete. "Voldemort ist nicht dumm. Wahnsinnig, ja, aber nicht dumm. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sie nicht mitnimmt ...", sagte Harry zögernd. "Wir wissen, dass er den Ring trägt, also ist das kein Problem, aber wenn wir den Bastard töten, ohne die Schlange zu bekommen ..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, dass er sie mitnehmen wird. Das Arschloch hat über ein Jahrzehnt hinweg gebraucht, um wieder einen Körper zusammenzubasteln. Bis dahin werden wir das blöde, glitzernde Wunder finden und zerstören können."

Flitwick schnaubte. "Wir sollten ihn stattdessen gefangen nehmen, um sicher zu sein. Es gibt sehr wenig Informationen darüber, was passieren könnte, wenn die Horkruxe zerstört werden, während Voldemort´s Geist vergänglich ist. Es gibt eine Chance, dass er bleibt und wir werden gezwungen sein, uns erneut mit diesem Monster zu beschäftigen."

"Und wie sollen wir ihn fangen?" Fragte Remus, zu Flitwick, um ihn über den großen Plan zu informieren.

Harry übernahm die Unterhaltung, bevor es im Streit ausarten konnte. "Ich denke ich werde es können, wenn wir müssen." Alle Augenpaare fixierten ihn und jegliches Gemurmel hörte sofort auf. Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und holte tief Luft. Er stand gerader und sah sich seinen Freunden und Verbündeten gegenüber. "Schaut, lasst uns hier realistisch sein. Er hat jahrzehntelange Erfahrung mit mir. Ich habe mich bis jetzt selbst gut gehalten und ich habe viele Tricks in meinem Ärmel und an meinem Gürtel, aber Voldemort hat immer noch den Ruf, einer der stärksten Schwarzmagier zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es schaffen kann und ihn besiegen werde, aber ... ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass selbst meine stärksten Angriffe ihn nicht mit einem einzigen Schuss töten werden. Ich werde es schaffen ihn zu verletzen oder ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn unbeabsichtigt umbringen werde. Bringt mich zu ihm und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er gefangen werden kann."

Ein paar Grimassen begrüßten diese Antwort, obwohl die meisten Anwesenden seufzten und nickten. Millicent war die erste, die die möglichen Fehler ansprach. "Wenn wir das schaffen, wie sperren wir ihn dann weg?"

Daphne stand auf, ihr Ausdruck war wieder wie bei der Ice Queen. Harry musste sich zurückhalten, um ihre Hand zu ergreifen, als er das sah. Seine Augen trafen kurz auf Tracey´s, nur um das andere Mädchen in einer ähnlich widersprüchlichen Position zu finden, mit ihren geballten Fäusten und ihren schmalen Lippen. "Wir verhindern, dass er Magie so gut wie möglich einsetzt." Daphne hob eine Hand, um zu verhindern, dass jemand sie unterbrach, während sie fortfuhr. "Voldemort ist geschickt in Stab-loser Magie, also reicht es einfach nicht seinen Zauberstab zu zerstören. Wir müssen seine Gliedmaßen amputieren, nachdem wir ihn gefangen haben. Arme und Beine beides. Zauberstab-lose Magie ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch möglich, aber erst nach Wochen oder Jahrelanger Übung. Es wird genug Zeit sein, um in seine Gedanken einzudringen und den Standort der Schlange zu bestimmen. "

Lavender hielt eine fragende Hand hoch und wartete darauf, dass Harry sie aufrief, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. "Ähm, wenn wir ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt in unserer Obhut haben, anstatt alle seine Glieder abzuschneiden ..." sie wurde leicht grün und musste eine Sekunde innehalten, während sie würgte. "Anstatt sie zu amputieren, warum löschen wir nicht einfach sein Gedächtnis? Und machen ihm zum nächsten Lockhart. Der Mann kann endlich wieder sprechen, von dem was ich hörte, aber er ist kaum auf dem Niveau eines Kleinkindes."

Padma schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist eine gute Idee, Lavender, aber es ist zu riskant. Wir würden einen Horkrux draußen lassen und wenn dieses Ding genug Kraft von Nagini schöpfen könnte, könnte es zurückkommen und sich einen Körper beschaffen wie das Tagebuch es versucht hat. Voldemort hat wahrscheinlich die Schlange unter einem Fidelius mit sich selbst als Geheimniswahrer."

"Wer weiß, was passiert, wenn der Geheimniswahrer das Geheimnis vergisst?" Su fragte stirnrunzelnd.

Lily seufzte. "Das Geheimnis bleibt leider beschützt. Der Zauber bricht nicht, bis der Geheimniswahrer stirbt und selbst dann verteilt es sich auf die restlichen Personen, die vorher das Geheimnis kannten. Sobald diese Personen sterben, fällt der Fidelius dauerhaft."

Parvati wurde blass. "Verdammt. Also, da Voldemort nicht sterben kann, ohne dass Nagini zuerst gestorben ist ... ist das eine brillante Verteidigung ..."

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf und begann wieder zu sprechen, bevor jemand die Hoffnung verlieren konnte. "Sie ist gut, aber es ist nicht narrensicher. Wenn er immer noch alle Verhörtechniken aushält, werde ich einen Weg finden, die Information mit einer Rune aus ihm herauszuholen. Es wird alles ein strittiger Punkt sein, wenn er nicht selbstbewusst genug ist um die Schlange mitzunehmen. "

"Oder paranoid genug", sagte Hermine. Viele fragende Blicke trafen sie, als sie die Brünette mit den Achseln zuckte. "Tom Riddle´s Hauptmerkmal, außer der Notwendigkeit, Kontrolle über alles um sich herum zu gewinnen, war immer Paranoia. Mit so vielen seiner bestätigten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zerstört ... gibt es keinen ausreichenden Grund zu vermuten, dass er Angst haben wird, die Schlange jemals aus seinen Augen zu lassen. Statt nach einem versteckten Haus zu suchen, müssen wir uns nur noch damit begnügen, den Käfig, den er um Nagini errichtet hat, zu vernichten, wenn er mit ihr im Schlepptau ankommt."

Fleur´s Grinsen hatte einen deutlichen Vorteil, das wahrscheinlich das Herz jedes Dämons, auf den es gerichtet war, abschrecken würde. "Überlass das mir. Zwischen Fluch-brechen und dem Passion-Feuer werde ich den Horkrux in kurzer Zeit vernichten lassen. Lenkt nur seine Aufmerksamkeit lang genug von mir ab."

"Das übernehme ich", sagte Harry und richtete ein breites Lächeln und eine dankbare Geste an seine Partnerin. "Du wirst die ganze Zeit haben, die du brauchst, Fleur. Nun, war da noch irgendjemand anderes, das sofort besprochen werden muss?"

Als alle Einzelheiten besprochen wurden, sah Harry sich im Raum nach seinen Freunden um. Wenn jemand ihm vor fünf Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er von einigen der loyalsten und kompetentesten Menschen des Landes umgeben sein würde, sich alle Freunde nannten und ihnen sein Leben und dem Leben anderer vertraute ... hätte er die Person ausgelacht und verrückt genannt.

Was für einen Unterschied eine Familie doch ausmachen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry sah über die Leute in der Großen Halle und schluckte. Er war noch nie so dankbar für die Erfahrungen der vergangenen Jahre und für die Nachhilfe seiner politisch ausgerichteten Partnerinnen. Vor Dutzenden, nein, Hunderten von Menschen aus verschiedenen Nationalitäten und Rassen zu stehen, war immer einschüchternd. Ohne die vorherige Gabe wäre er wahrscheinlich unter solcher Aufmerksamkeit zusammengeschrumpft. Das hätte sicher nicht gut ausgesehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass er ihr General sein sollte ...

"Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass alle bereit sind, für die nächsten drei Wochen im Gästehaus des Schlosses zu bleiben", sagte Harry und seine Stimme drang in alle Ecken des Raumes. Eine Reihe von Nicken und Grinsen antwortete ihm. "Die Z.A.G.´s und U.T.Z´s beginnen nächste Woche, also erwarten wir, dass der Angriff in Kürze kommt. Bitte vergewissert euch, dass ihr in den euch zugewiesenen Bereichen bleibt, um die Geheimhaltung eurer Anwesenheit aufrechtzuerhalten."

Einer der australischen Freiwilligen wedelte mit zwei Fingern in der Luft und rief: "Frage, Kumpel, wie sicher sind Sie wegen der Loyalität der übrigen Schüler, die nicht im Raum sind?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, um sich vor Achselzucken zu schützen. Seine Mutter bewegte sich leicht von ihrer Position in der Nähe und stand neben ihm auf. Lily nickte dem australischen Auror zu, bevor sie antwortete: "Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Leute, die uns verraten könnten, bereits hinausgeworfen wurden oder sonst zu vorsichtig sind, um irgendetwas zu tun. Nur um sicher zu sein, bleiben Sie in den zugewiesenen Bereichen, bis die Operation beginnt. Nur Personen, das ordnungsgemäß überprüft wurde, werden diese Bereiche betreten."

Ein Kobold runzelte die Stirn. "Werden wir gezwungen sein, über dem Boden zu bleiben, Lady Potter, Warrior Potter?"

"Nein", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd, als Lily ihre frühere Position wieder einnahm und ihm somit Platz machte. "Die Kobolde haben tatsächlich einen Bereich in der Nähe der Kammer des Schreckens. Wir haben einen Seitentunnel gefunden, der sich immer noch in den Hauptteil von Hogwarts befindet. Nun solltet ihr einige der wichtigsten Gegenstände durchgehen, die ihr in letzter Zeit erhalten haben solltet." Harry hielt inne, um sicherzustellen, dass alle aufpassten.

"Die Roben, die jetzt ausgegeben werden, heißen _Rüstungsroben_ ", sagte er und deutete auf Pakete, die Fred, George und Lee verteilten. "Sie sind ein bisschen schwerer als normale Roben, also empfehle ich, mit ihnen zu üben, um sich an das zusätzliche Gewicht zu gewöhnen. Sie werden euch vor ein paar Zaubern schützen, obwohl wenn zu viele es in kurzer Zeit treffen oder ein Zauberspruch zu mächtig ist, werden die Roben zerfallen." Einzelnes Gelächter begrüßte diese Aussage und Harry schaffte es gerade noch zu verhindern, dass sein Gesicht rot wurde.

Ein Kobold hob seine Hand und bei Harry´s Nicken fragte er: "Warrior Potter, ist der Schaden durch kumulative Zauber dauerhaft oder wird sich die Rüstung nach einiger Zeit regenerieren?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Es ist keine klassische Regeneration mehr eine Aufladung. Die Roben arbeiten wegen Runeninschriften im inneren. Solange sie den Runen genug Zeit geben, um die Energie, die sie absorbiert haben, zu verarbeiten, wird es ihnen gut gehen."

Su Li's Hand war die nächste die oben war, knapp vor der Hand von Viktor. "Harry, du hast gesagt, ein einzelner starker Zauberspruch würde eine Überlastung verursachen. Von welcher Art von Stärke sprechen wir?"

"Fred?" Sagte Harry und nickte Weasley- Zwilling zu, um diese Frage zu beantworten.

"Von unserem Feld-Test können alle Sprüche bis zum sechsten Schuljahr bis zu drei Mal in fünf Sekunden vor einem katastrophalen Scheitern absorbiert werden. Im siebten Jahr fallen die Zauber auf zwei Sprüche in fünf Sekunden. Alles, was im vierten Jahr und höher ist, wird relativ überwältigend sein. Dasselbe gilt für die meisten dunklen Zaubersprüche. Sie können zum Beispiel einen einzelnen Knochenbrecher oder einen Blutkochenden Fluch blocken, aber erwarten Sie dann, dass sie in dem herum laufen, was sie darunter tragen, " Sagte Fred ohne eine Spur Humor in seiner Stimme.

George sprang auf die Fersen seines Zwillings. "Und um Merlin´s Willen Leute, denkt nicht, dass die Roben eine Cruciatus oder einen Todesfluch abhalten können. Beide werden die Roben wie Pergament zerfetzen."

Lee hob einen Finger und grinste. "Ironischerweise kann es tatsächlich einen einzigen Imperio blockieren. Macht daraus, was ihr wollt."

Harry blinzelte und stand aufrechter. "Ich habe eine Robe erschaffen, die einen Imperio blockieren kann?" murmelte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf wegen der Ablenkung und hielt zwei weitere Runensteine hoch. "Diese beiden sind ihre Dementoren- Abwehr. Das ist der _Silbergeist_. Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass die meisten Leute schon davon wissen, aber für diejenigen, die das nicht tun, funktioniert es ähnlich wie ein Patronus. Die große Ausnahme ist dass dies tatsächlich einen Dementoren töten kann, anstatt ihn abzuwehren. Seien sie vorsichtig mit seinem Gebrauch; wenn die Erscheinung gewaltsam zerstreut wird, gibt es eine Rückkopplung auf den Zaubernden." Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich an die Zeit erinnerte, in der sein böser Doppelgänger das ziemlich schmerzhaft bewiesen hatte. "Der zweite ist ein Dementoren- Anker. Dieser wurde ursprünglich als Tattoo konzipiert. Wenn sich die Dementoren also nähern, müssen Sie sicher sein, dass er Ihre Haut vollständig berührt. Die Idee ist, dass der Kuss der Kreatur nicht funktionieren kann. Ich bin ... ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz sicher, ob es als Runenstein funktionieren wird, anstatt als Tattoo zu wirken, also verlassen sie sich nicht darauf, außer in Notfällen."

Er ging zum Lehrertisch zurück und hob einen weiteren Runenstein auf, und zeigte ihn der Menge. "Dies ist der _ **Sanctuary Key**_. Es ist im Grunde eine verbesserte Version eines Port-Schlüssels. Dieser jedoch funktioniert durch die Schutzzauber rund um Hogwarts. Jeder ist so eingerichtet, dass er mit dem jeweiligen Individuum arbeitet, um zu verhindern, dass Todesser einen davon stehlen. Sie sind alle bereits auf unseren Rückzugs-Ort ausgerichtet. Versuchen Sie, dies nicht zu verwenden, es sei denn, Sie sind vollständig umzingelt. Wir wollen nicht, dass diese Option, unseren Feinden bekannt wird. Es gibt auch keinen einfachen Weg zurück, Sie sollten also davon ausgehen, dass Sie, wenn Sie den Schlüssel benutzt haben, nicht mehr am Kampf teilnehmen können. Das ist auch eine einmalige Sache. Der _**Sanctuary Key**_ wird massiv überladen werden, wenn man durch die Schutzzauber springt. Sobald Sie landen, werfen Sie es in die Luft, denn es wird explodieren, es hat keinen Sinn, dies zu beschönigen, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es zu vermeiden, es sei denn, sie nehmen eine unserer zwei ausgewiesenen Evakuierungsrouten, in diesem Fall sollten Sie nicht den _**Sanctuary Key**_ benutzen. Wenn Sie es benutzen, kann ich das nicht genug betonen: Nach der Landung werfen Sie es sofort weg und bedecken Sie Ihren Kopf, um Treffer durch Splitter zu vermeiden. Heiler stehen bereit, um bei leichten Verletzungen zu helfen."

Einer der französischen Auroren runzelte die Stirn. "Das klingt gefährlich, es zu benutzen ..."

"Nun, im Vergleich zu meinem Prototyp aus dem letzten Jahr ist das ausgesprochen bequem. Ich bevorzuge ein paar Steinsplitter gegen Blutungen aus jeder Öffnung, danke", sagte Harry ausdruckslos. Der Franzose verblasste und einige andere im Raum nickten mit Nachdruck. "Sehen Sie, es ist nur ein letzter Ausweg für aktive Kämpfer. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand von unserer Seite stirbt, wenn wir es überhaupt vermeiden können."

Millicent grinste und schlug eine Faust in ihre offene Hand. "Ja, wir müssen nur alle anderen Typen töten! Lasst sie für ihre dummen Überzeugungen sterben, anstatt für unsere coolen!"

Harry rieb sich die Stirn und zählte still bis fünf, da viele der Bewohner ihre Zustimmung ausdrückten und die in der Nähe die Slytherin auf ihren Rücken schlugen. "Klar. Lass uns damit weitermachen. Okay, weiter geht´s ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Um das Schloss herum lagen Kinder, die das Wetter ausnutzten. Einige lehnten an Bäumen, andere warfen Gegenstände auf den Riesenkalmar, andere übten und manche schienen einfach zu schlafen. Voldemort blickte mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf das alte Schloss und seine Ländereien. Das Gelände sah genau so aus, wie er sich erinnerte ... ein kurzes Aufflammen des Bedauerns kam in ihm auf. Voldemort unterdrückte die Emotionen rücksichtslos. Es war nicht seine Entscheidung, diesen Ort anzugreifen. Es war Harry Potter´s Wahl. Hätte sich der Junge einfach gemeldet, wäre Voldemort nicht gezwungen gewesen, diesen Kurs einzuschlagen.

Er würde das Schloss nicht zerstören. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sicher würde er in der Lage sein, den erbärmlichen Widerstand niederzuschlagen, bevor zu viel Schaden auf dem Gelände entstehen würde. Dann würde er es wieder aufbauen und zum Sitz seiner Macht machen. Er würde Marionetten im Ministerium installieren und er würde von Hogwarts aus regieren. Es war immer mehr Heimat für ihn als das Waisenhaus, und er hatte keine Verbindung zum eigentlichen Gebäude des Zauberei-Ministeriums. Und hat es ein König es nicht verdient, von einem Schloss aus zu regieren?

"Wurmschwanz", zischte Voldemort. Der kleine Dummkopf trat schnell aus den Reihen und verbeugte sich. "War der Weg frei?"

"Ich habe die Tunnel überprüft, an die ich mich erinnere, mein Lord", sagte Wurmschwanz und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Viele sind zusammengebrochen. Zwei waren offen, aber mit offensichtlichen Fallen versehen. Derjenige, der durch die Heulende Hütte führt, ist nicht praktisch, ohne zuerst die Peitschende Weide zu fällen."

"An diesem Punkt werden wir bereits tief in den Gründen sein, so dass dieser seine Nützlichkeit verliert", sagte Voldemort und verengte seine Augen. "Also ist ein Frontalangriff die effizienteste Option. Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal, Wurmschwanz."

Der kleine Mann schauderte und fiel nach vorne, um den Saum von Voldemort´s Roben zu küssen. "Verzeiht mir, Meister! Ich werde es besser machen!"

Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Voldemort damit, den Mann nur zum Spaß zu foltern. Es würde die Angst vor seiner Person in seinen neuen "Verbündeten" schüren. Sicher, wenn er bereit war, seinen eigenen Mann für etwas außerhalb der Kontrolle des Narren zu foltern, hätte er kein Problem damit, irgendjemanden zu foltern, der ihm nur versuchsweise half. Nach einigen Momenten unterdrückte Voldemort einen Seufzer. Er konnte nicht Wurmschwanz´s Schreie riskieren, die das Schloss warnen würden, das der Angriff beginnen würde. Ein paar Augenblicke würden nicht viel bringen, aber das war nicht nötig. "Steh auf und geh zurück auf deine Position."

Voldemort ignorierte das Gemurmel und überflog das Schloss ein letztes Mal, bevor er seinen Blick auf seine Schergen richtete. "Ihre Prüfungen beginnen morgen. Sie sind müde. Sie sind frustriert. Sie haben ihre Reserven erschöpft. Sie sind schwach. Wir sind stark. Wir sind aufrichtig. Wir haben Magie an unserer Seite. Heute beginnen wir die neue Ära der magischen Überlegenheit! Heute ... heute zeigen wir diesen Idioten, was Macht bedeutet!" Die Truppen blieben ruhig, obwohl große Grinsen über die Gesichter verteilt waren, die nicht vollständig von Masken bedeckt waren und Hände streckten sich gen Himmel. Voldemort lächelte und drehte sich um, um sein Ziel zu betrachten, als Nagini um die Grenzen ihrer magischen Schildblase neben ihm herum schlich. Harry Potter würde heute fallen und Voldemort´s Macht und Unsterblichkeit wäre gesichert. "Beginnt den Angriff!"


	48. The Storm

**The Storm**

Der Morgen begann zunächst recht nett. Trotz der Prüfungen, die am Montag begannen, war Neville in guter Verfassung. Das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass er Ärger hatte, war ein überraschender Schrei von Hannah, als sie sich zurückzog und über ihn stolperte. Den sich drehenden Neville gelang es, seine Freundin zu fangen, bevor sie auf den Boden fiel. Das Manöver gab ihm auch einen klaren Überblick über die Masse, die durch die Tore von Hogwarts strömte. Schwarze Mäntel waren die Mehrheit, obwohl mehrere Tarnanzüge, Militäruniformen und räudige Lumpen in der Masse vermischt waren.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Neville seine Kommunikations-Rune drückte. "Achtung Notfall. Alle Einheiten bereit machen; Angriff beginnt, Frontalangriff. Longbottom Koordinierungskoje Rückzug. **Auflegen**." Neville zog Hannah auf ihre Füße, drehte sich zu seiner anderen Freundin um und winkte den beiden Schülern in der Nähe des Riesenkalmars zu. "Susan, bring sie rein. Hannah, du packst die Gruppe am Baum. Denk daran, dass keiner der anderen echt ist, also ignoriere den Rest!"

"Wir sind dran, Neville", sagte Susan, zog ihren Zauberstab und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu Stein. "Sei nicht dumm und greife Bellatrix oder Crouch an, bevor der Rest unserer Seite auftaucht." Ihre Warnung war angekommen, sie rannte los, um die beiden Freiwilligen zu packen und sie in die Sicherheit der Burg zurückzubringen.

"Du wirst selbst getötet, indem du ein Held bist, und ich werde dich hart genug schlagen, um dich gleich wieder aufzuwecken", sagte Hannah, als sie ebenfalls zu ihrer zugewiesenen Gruppe ging.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf über seine Partnerinnen, als ein lauter Gong durch das Gelände hallte. Eine silbrige Grenze blitzte kurz um die Grenzen herum auf, bevor sie in die normale unsichtbare Natur der Verteidigung zurückfiel. Neville wusste, dass dies das Signal war, dass ein neu hinzugefügter Aspekt der Schutzzauber gerade aktiviert worden war. Diese Schicht behandelte physische _"Abschreckungsmittel",_ die verhindern, dass nicht autorisiertes Personal verschwinden konnte. Zu wissen, dass die Todesser nun auf einem der am stärksten befestigten Ländereien des Landes gefangen waren, brachte Neville fast zum Lachen. Er unterdrückte den Drang und wandte sich den entgegenkommenden Terroristen zu ... er verlor dabei nie sein Lächeln.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Nevilles Anruf wurde unterbrochen und ein lauter Gong hallte durch den Schlosskorridor. Hermine gab sich zwei Sekunden, um in Panik zu verfallen, bevor sie so viel von ihrer Angst und Sorge verdrängte, wie sie konnte. "Die Todesser sind hier!" Schrie sie. Ein Keuchen kam aus der Richtung von Madame Pince nahe der Vorderseite des Raumes. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie schockiert war, dass sie in der Bibliothek geschrien hatte oder dass der Inhalt des Gebrülls laut gewesen war. Wie auch immer, es war nicht wichtig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. "Jeder, der nicht zur Unterstützung der Verteidigung bleibt, beginnt mit den Evakuierungsmaßnahmen!" Bücher fielen auf Tischplatten und Hermine rannte auf den Eingang zu. Sie blieb vor Pince stehen und zog den Runen-Gürtel heraus, den Harry ihr gegeben hatte. Sie legte den Gürtel über ihre Schultern und wandte sich an die Bibliothekarin. "Madame Pince, können Sie damit umgehen, dass die Schüler in den siebten Stock gehen? Ich muss runter und an der Front helfen!"

"Ich … ich werde es versuchen", sagte Pince und umklammerte schwer ihren Zauberstab wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an ein Boot klammerte. "Bleiben Sie in Sicherheit, Miss Granger."

"Sie auch, Madame." Hermine zog den Gürtel zusammen und rannte aus der Bibliothek auf die Treppe zu. Sie machte die Schritte zwei auf einmal und betete, dass Neville in der Lage war, die Leute hinein zu bringen, bevor jemand verletzt wurde. Hermine rannte weiter, als sie anfing, die Liste der Prioritäten und Maßnahmen zu überprüfen, die unternommen werden mussten. Sie war im zweiten Stock, als die Türen der Eingangshalle zu knallten.

"Alle Schüler sind drinnen!" Schrie Susan, als die Türen schimmerten und die Schutzzauber zum Leben erwachten. "Wo ist … VERDAMMT!" Hermine ging gerade rechtzeitig ins Erdgeschoss, um Susan mit einem finsteren Blick und erhobenem Zauberstab zur Tür zurück schwingen zu sehen. "Lasst die Schutzzauber fallen! Ich muss meinen Freund von seiner Rache abhalten, bevor die Armee der Arschlöcher ihn tötet!"

Hermine packte den Arm des Rothaarigen und zog sie zur Seite. "Hier im Korridor ist ein Geheimgang. Unsere eigenen Leute werden jetzt aus den anderen strömen, also wird Neville in Ordnung sein."

"Ich werde ihn töten. Ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal umbringen", murmelte Susan, als sie hinter ihm her kam.

"Geht es Hannah gut?"

"Sie hat ihre Gruppe und geht zum Krankenflügel. Neville ist so was von tot!" Die beiden Teenager blieben stehen, und Hermine schob den zweiten Stein über der Skulptur an, sodass der Wandabschnitt zur Seite rutschte. "Lass uns gehen! Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er Bellatrix getötet hat, damit diese Idiotie sich gelohnt hat", hörte Hermine Susan murmeln.

Als ihre Freundin nach vorne stürmte, konnte Hermine dem leichten Schauer, der sie durchlief, nicht widerstehen. "Harry, du unternimmst besser keine ähnlichen dummen Risiken", sagte sie finster und rannte hinaus, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Ein gedämpfter Gong ertönte in dem höhlenartigen, nicht so geheimen Raum unter der Burg. Lily Potter reagierte sofort und sprang mit der Gruppe von Verbündeten um sie herum auf. "Alle aufstehen! Für diejenigen, die nichts gehört haben, ist Longbottom die aktuelle Verteidigung und die Angreifer kommen voran! Bewegt eure Ärsche und lasst diese Bastarde bluten!" Rufe nach Übereinstimmung und Entschlossenheit trafen auf ihre Verkündigung. Ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich aus, als sie endlich die Chance bekam, die Leute zu vernichten, die ihren Ehemann von ihr genommen hatten. Lily führte die Gruppe der Kobolde und französischen Auroren aus der Kammer des Schreckens in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie waren durch die Decke des ursprünglichen Tunnels ausgegraben worden, um einen zweiten Ausgang näher zur Schule zu machen. Der Wert dieser Anstrengung war sofort offensichtlich, als die Gruppe der Verteidiger aus den Bäumen strömte und die Todesser Armee auf der rechten Flanke überraschte.

Die Zaubersalve der Franzosen und die von den Kobolden geworfenen Wurfäxte streckten zwanzig der schwarzen Gewänder und fünf der uniformierten Männer nieder, bevor jemand überhaupt bemerkte, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Überraschte Schreie ertönten durch die Todesser und die nächste Salve von Zaubersprüchen traf auf Schilde. Einige der Kobolde hatten die Distanz zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits weit genug geschlossen, um direkt in den Kampf zu springen und Lily sah, wie Snapfist einen getarnten Mann zu Boden rang. Der Söldner hatte eine Axt in seiner Brust und sein Mund war zu einen stummen Schrei geöffnet.

Ein Aufblitzen von violettem Licht aus der Nähe der Türen des Schlosses erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Lily konnte einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen, wie Neville den Angreifern Zaubersprüche entgegenwarf. Sie hatte keine Chance, ihm zu helfen, als die Armee der Todesser das Feuer erwiderte. Schilde erwachten zum Leben und blockierten das meiste Sperrfeuer. Die wenigen Flüche, die durchkamen, verpufften harmlos an den Rüstungsroben.

Ein französischer Auror fing an zu lachen, als er seinen Schild fallen ließ und einen Feedback-Stein auf die Gruppe warf. "Das ist fast zu einfach!"

Mit finsterer Miene hatte Lily kaum genug Zeit zu denken, dass er das nicht hätte sagen sollen, bevor sich ihr Schicksal änderte. Ein wütender Schrei erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie Griphook, der wie verrückt ein Schwert durch die Beine eines Todessers schwang, von hinten mit einem Fluch getroffen wurde, der seinen Rücken bis auf die Knochen aufschlitzte. Der Kobold fiel zuckend ins Gras, während Lily die Augen verengte. Sie fand diejenige, der den Zauber gerade rechtzeitig ausgelöst hatte, um ein grünes Licht zu sehen, das von demselben Mann auf sie zukam.

Lily rutschte zur Seite und schaffte es gerade noch, den Todesfluch auszuweichen. Mit finsterer Miene fixierte dem Todesser und die Welt schien sich zu verlangsamen. Travers. Der Mann, der Marlene getötet hatte. Vor Wut schreiend sprang Lily nach vorne und schickte dem Mörder Zauberspruch um Zauberspruch. Sie ignorierte den Rest der Schlacht um sie herum und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf Travers.

"Eine Besessene Frau! Ich mag das!" spottete Travers, als sie ihm einen Fluch schickte, der sein Blut zum kochen bringen sollte. "Die Feurigen sind besser im spielen! Erinnert mich an meine letzte Schlampe, bevor sie mich in das Loch geworfen haben. McKey oder so."

Lily brüllte. "Ich bin vielleicht nicht stark genug, um Voldemort zu töten und James zu rächen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich verdammt stark genug bin, um dich zu töten!" Lily zog einen der Spikers von ihrer Seite und schickte einen vier Fuß langen Stein auf ihn zu. Travers wich dem Spieß mit wenigen Schwierigkeiten aus ... leider stellte seine Bewegung seinen Kopf direkt in Linie mit dem Knochenbrecher, der von ihrem Zauberstab ausging. Das zerschmetternde Geräusch, das sein Schädel verursachte, ließ ein grimmiges Gefühl ihn ihr aufsteigen, als Blut aus seinem zerknitterten Kopf ausbrach. Travers fiel und Lily drehte sich um und suchte nach einem neuen Ziel.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der dumpfe Gong der aktivierten Schutzzauber ertönte und Shiva sprang auf ihre Füße. "Sie greifen an! Lasst uns alle gehen, wir müssen raus und die anderen unterstützen!" Durch das Geschrei, dass erklang, konnte sie nur annehmen, dass es die Bulgarische Art der Zustimmung war. Shiva rannte los und feuerte einen Zauberspruch auf eine Bank in der Nähe ab, das die Illusion zerschmetterte, die ihre kleine Gruppe am Ufer des Sees in ihrem kleinen ausgehöhlten Teil des Geländes verbarg. Sie sprangen die flache Böschung hoch, die sie gegraben hatten, und stürmten ihre Truppen in die linke Flanke der Armee vor ihnen.

Die bulgarischen Auroren sandten mehrfarbige Zaubersprüche in Richtung der Todesser Armee, die mit der ersten Salve eine große Anzahl der Söldner zum Opfer fielen. Als die Feinde in der Nähe ihre Schilde erhoben, hielt Shiva ihre Yamato- Kanone hoch und ließ Höllenfeuer auf sie los. Der Runenstein löste sich in ihren Händen auf, aber der wogende Ball der Zerstörung schnitt einen Streifen durch die Angreifer, die einige verbrannten und andere zur Seite schleuderten, bevor sie starben. Rufe der Ermutigung klangen durch ihre Truppen.

"Schade, dass wir nicht mehr davon gebrauchen können ...", murmelte Shiva, als sie sich einer Gruppe von Verbündeten näherte, die sich auf die Unterstützung von Scharfschützen konzentrierte, anstatt in den Kampf zu treten. Es war zu gefährlich, zu viele Flächenzauber zu verwenden, nachdem die Schlacht begonnen hatte, das Risiko von Kollateralschäden war zu hoch. Also würden sie und andere, die eher für Support-Rollen geeignet wären, die besten Ziele auswählen und angreifen. Shiva machte sich daran, defensive Schutzzauber um die Scharfschützen zu werfen, als einer der Todesser in einen Schnittfluch fiel. Lichtblitze von der anderen Seite deuteten auf die Ankunft von Lily´s Zangenangriff und brachten Shiva ein entschlossenes Nicken.

"Bleib in Sicherheit, Lily", murmelte Shiva, beendete ihre erste Schicht und wechselte zur zweiten.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

McGonagall rannte zur Spitze des Astronomie-Turms, als Neville´s Anruf unterbrochen wurde und der Gong durch die Treppe hallte. Keuchend platzte sie durch die Tür und fand ihr Trio von Gryffindor Jägern am Mörser-Kreis. "Mädchen, könnt ihr die Todesser sehen?" Fragte sie, während sie sich etwas nach vorne lehnte, um das Gelände zu überblicken. Ein Meer aus schwarzen und braunen Gewändern war auf dem Rasen zu sehen, der auf einen einsamen Verteidiger zuhielt, der vor den Toren des Schlosses stand.

Ihre Frage wurde somit beantwortet, als McGonagall sich zurück lehnte, bereit, die Jäger zu beschimpfen, weil sie nicht begonnen hatten, ihren Mitbewohner zu unterstützen, nur um Alicia bereits im Kreis zu finden, mit ihrer Hand den Führungsstein umklammernd. "Angie, Winkel?"

"Fünf Grad links, zehn hoch."

"Roger", Alicia richtete ihre Haltung und ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, als der Runen-Ring unter ihren Füßen wimmerte. Die Luft knisterte kurz und der Kreis blitzte orange, als ein kleiner Energiestrahl aus dem Leitstein schoss und über das Geländer kreiste. McGonagall sah zu, wie er in die Gruppierung von Feinden sprang, die auf Neville vorrückten und die vorderste Front zerstreuten.

"Linke Flanke ist außer Deckung und bewegt sich zum Eingreifen. Rechte Flanke dicht dahinter", knurrte Katie. "Schnell zur halben Kraft."

"Halbe Kraft", Alicia nickte und bewegte ihren rechten Fuß zurück genug, um ein kleines Runen-Segment hinter sich abzudecken.

"Zwei Grad rechts, drei nach oben", sagte Angelina und starrte auf die Armee hinunter. Alicia drehte sich leicht und der Runen-Kreis flammte erneut auf, als ein weiterer Zauberball aus dem Stein sprang.

McGonagall lächelte ihre Löwen an und hob ihren Zauberstab. "Nun, ihr drei scheint diesen Turm in der Hand zu haben. Lasst uns ein paar mehr Verbündete dazu holen, nicht wahr?" Sie wirbelte ihren Zauberstab in einen komplexen Bewegungswirbel und beendete ihn mit einem erhöhten Schwung und einem Schrei, der den größten Teil des Geländes bedeckte, _"Piertotum Locomotor!"_ Aus dem ganzen Schloss ertönten grollende Geräusche und McGonagall spürte, wie sich ihre Verbindung zu den verschiedenen Rüstungen und Statuen etablierte. Sie lachte beinahe, als sie einen Schritt von ihren Sockeln entfernten und einer in der Nähe der Tore Glück hatte. Rowle passierte gerade im richtigen Moment das Gelände, um den neu belebten Wächter seine Axt schwingen zu lassen, und den Kopf des Todesser´s abzutrennen. Zitternd und mit rechtschaffener Freude über den Erfolg ihrer Zaubersprüche brüllte McGonagall: "Hogwarts wird angegriffen! Verteidigt die Schule! Verteidigt unser aller Zuhause!" Sie drehte sich um und sah Angelina eine Augenbraue hochheben und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte schon immer diesen Zauberspruch benutzen."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Kommunikationsruf in seinem Ohr erstarb und der Gong, der durch die Burgmauern läutete, ließen Sirius aufstehen, dicht gefolgt von Amelia und Remus. "Neville ist da draußen, lass uns gehen!"

"Susan auch", stellte Amelia mit einer grimmigen Maske aus Stein fest, die sich über ihre Züge legte, als Sirius die Tür aufriss und aus dem Raum flog. "Sie wird ihn nicht zurücklassen und ich werde verdammt sein, wenn ich noch mehr Familie an diesen Wahnsinnigen verliere."

Sirius bemerkte kaum, dass das Flohnetz -Werk in seinem Büro zum Leben erwachte, als er um die Ecke bog und den Korridor entlang rannte. "Wir werden sie in Sicherheit bringen, Amelia", sagte Sirius bevor er verstummte und seine Luft für den Lauf zu den Ländereien aufsparte. Sie erreichten das Fenster im ersten Stock und sprangen rasch heraus. Sie landeten auf dem gepolsterten Boden darunter. Sirius rannte zur Vorderseite der Burg und war gerade rechtzeitig, um den Todesregen auf die erste Reihe von Angreifern zu sehen und einen zweiten, größeren Ball magischer Energie durch einen Abschnitt weiter unten zu rasen zu sehen.

Er stellte sich zu Remus und Amelia und schickte einen schnellen Schnittfluch auf die Füße der Todesser, die über ihre gefallenen Feinde hinweg sprangen und ließ sie blutend und schreiend auf den Boden fallen. Eine Reihe von Zaubersprüchen flogen wild über die Köpfe der Armee hinweg und ließen Sirius herumwirbeln, um die Quelle zu finden. Er musste sich kaum umdrehen, bevor er Neville im Kampf mit seiner Cousine fand und musste lachen. "Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so klein Bella, he!?" Sirius wollte sich gerade bewegen und Neville Rückendeckung zu geben, als er spürte, wie sich ein Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn grob nach hinten zog.

Sirius stürzte zu Boden, als ein kränklicher grüner Todesfluch über ihn hinwegflog. "Pass auf die Gruppe auf, nicht auf die Schlampe!" Rief Marian Davis hinter ihm. Sie rollte zurück und sprang auf ihre Füße. Sirius blinzelte verwirrt.

"Remus, runter!" Narzissa´s Ruf ließ Sirius 'erneut verwirrt den Kopf drehen, obwohl er Remus sehen konnte, der unter einen zweiten Todesfluch fiel.

"Hör auf die Verstärkung anzugaffen und greif an!" Schrie Amelia und zog ihn auf die Füße. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und nickte. Er wandte sich wieder der Schlacht zu und spürte, wie sein Blut gefror. Der Todesser, der Todesflüche in ihre Richtung geworfen hatte, war niemand anderes als Peter Pettigrew.

Ein tiefes Knurren erschütterte seine Brust und seinen Hals und er sprang nach vorne und ließ alle außer Remus zurück. Die beiden Männer richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihren ehemaligen Freund und rannten davon. "Peeettterrrr!" Schrie er. Mit seinem Zauberstab schickte Sirius einen Fluch, der die Silberarmee ausschleuderte, nur um zu sehen, wie der Mann in seine Animagus- Form wechselte, um es zu vermeiden von Remus Blutsiede- Fluch getroffen zu werden und schnell wieder zu einem Menschen zu werden

"Du wirst eher blutdurstig alter Freund!" Schrie Peter, als er versuchte, sich weit genug zurück zu ziehen, um von den nachrückenden Todessern beschützt zu werden.

Sirius brüllte und zog einen der Runen-Schnüre heraus, die Harry in den Ausrüstungssatz aufgenommen hatte und ließ seine Hand nach vorn schnellen. Ein schriller Schrei des Terrors war Musik in seinen Ohren und Bestätigung, dass er sich auf den richtigen Todesser eingestellt hatte. Sirius zog seinen Arm zurück und beobachtete, wie Wurmschwanz kopfüber auf ihn zuflog. Der Zauberstab des Mannes hob sich, aber ein Zauberspruch von Remus trennte das Stück Holz vom Körper des Verräters, zusammen mit einem großen Stück seiner silbernen Hand.

Sirius streckte seine Hand aus und ließ den Runenstein fallen. Er packte Peter am Hals und hielt ihn fest. "Das ist für die Rumtreiber, du Bastard!" Ohne dem Verräter die Zeit zu geben, sich zu verwandeln, stieß Sirius seinen Zauberstab in den Bauch des Mannes und sandte den stärksten Reduktor aus, den er bewältigen konnte. Blut spritzte und bedeckte seine Roben, während Peters Gewicht plötzlich stark reduziert wurde. Das Licht verließ die Augen des Mannes und Sirius lächelte grimmig, als der Ex- Rumtreiber seinen letzten Atemzug gurgelte und tot zu Sirius Füßen fiel.

"Für James", murmelte Remus neben ihm. Eine feste Hand schloss sich um seinen Arm und Sirius sah auf. "Wir haben zu tun, Tatze." Sirius nickte und drehte sich zu Amelia um.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Fred und George rannten den Korridor zum Honigtopf entlang, Luna dicht auf den Fersen und Coco schnaufend neben ihr. Alle drei hatten gehört, dass der Gong den Beginn des Angriffs der Todesser signalisierte, und waren sofort in den geheimen Tunnel geeilt. Sie arbeiteten mit den Australiern zusammen, die darum gebeten hatten, in Hogsmeade untergebracht zu werden. Sie würden diejenigen sein, die Voldemort´s Truppen in die Flucht schlagen und sie daran hindern würden, zu entkommen. Als sie das Ende erreichten und die Tür aufstiegen, flogen die drei Schüler und ein Schnarchkackler raus und rannten die Treppe hoch.

"Hey, Freunde, nett von euch, sich uns anzuschließen. Die anderen sind schon unterwegs!" Rief ein grinsendes Gesicht grüßend und rannte neben ihnen her. "Eine verrückte Frau ist vor einer Minute aufgetaucht und hat gesagt, du würdest aufholen, wenn du wüsstest, was gut für dich ist."

"Tonks ', Mutter ist schnell angekommen", sagte Luna kichernd, als sie die Straße zu den Toren sprinteten.

George nickte. "Einverstanden. Das ist ein langer Lauf ... ich wünschte, ich hätte mich für etwas anderes gemeldet ..."

Fred schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. "Denke darüber nach, was wir letztes Jahr während der Übungen für das Trimagische Turnier geübt haben!"

"Oder dieses Jahr mit der DA", kommentierte Luna.

"Was auch immer für ein Fitnessprogramm du hast, Sheila, mach weiter so", sagte der australische Auror und hob seine Augenbrauen. Die Zwillinge schwitzten und schnauften um ihre Worte, Luna sah aus, als wäre sie zu einem Nachmittagsspaziergang unterwegs; Sie lächelte, atmete leicht und war nicht einmal im entferntesten gerötet.

Luna lächelte nur und rannte weiter. Sie erreichten gerade rechtzeitig die Tore, um zu sehen, wie die Verteidiger hinter die Todesser zu schlugen. Ungefähr zwanzig Schwarzroben, bevor sie sich drehten und antworteten. Zaubersprüche prallten von den Schilden und Roben der Auroren ab, nur wenige fielen aufgrund der Todesflüche. Fred nahm eine der Phiolen von seinem Gürtel und warf sie in die Hauptmasse. Es war für einen Moment in den Todessern verschwunden, bevor eine Explosion die Gruppierung erschütterte und Schreie von Schmerz und Überraschung ertönten. Der Boden unter den Todessern war gerade zu einem großen Sumpf geworden, in dem mindestens fünfzehn Menschen in seinem schlammigen Wasser gefangen waren. "George!"

"Ich hab´s!" Schrie sein Bruder, warf seine eigene schimmernde blaue Phiole in die Luft und begann einen Zauberspruch. Die beiden kollidierten knapp über dem neuen Sumpf mit dem resultierenden Ausbruch, der einen Blitz auf den Boden schickte. Der Blitz traf das Sumpfwasser und die Schreie der Todesser klangen für die wenigsten Momente, bevor sie abrupt aufhörten, während sie zuckend zu Boden fielen.

"Blitz in einer Flasche", sagte George lachend. "Niemals könnte ich das sicher machen!"

Andromeda Tonks schlich sich neben den Neuankömmlingen. "Hör auf, dich zu beglückwünschen und kämpfe. Das endet heute Abend. Keiner kann entkommen!" Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu und sah ein Hauptziel vorspringen. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Antonin, lange nicht gesehen! Vielleicht möchtest du dich für den Wahnsinn meiner Schwester verantworten?"

Dolohov trat aus der Reihe der Todesser heraus und hob kichernd den Kopf. "Schau mich nicht an, Blutverräterin, diese Schlampe war schon immer verrückter als ein Lovegood."

"Stimmt, aber du und die Brüder haben ihr die Richtung gezeigt! Wir hätten sie auf sicherere Obsessionen hinweisen können! Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!"

"Versuche es, Tonks."

Andromedas Lippen öffneten sich und ihre Zähne entblößten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Du vergisst ... ich bin immer noch eine Black im Herzen." Ihr Zauberstab wehte vorwärts und ein Knochenbrecher-Fluch flog auf Dolohov zu, der es nur knapp schaffte, eine Stufe zurück zu springen und einen Stein im Weg des Zaubers schweben zu lassen. Fred versuchte, Andromeda zu helfen, aber sein Zauberspruch wurde zur Seite gedrängt und den Tornado den er warf, wurde kurz darauf beseitigt.

Andromeda runzelte die Stirn und schrie: "Geh zurück, Junge! Er gehört mir!"

"Klingt nur halb überzeugend, kleine Black!" Schrie Dolohov zurück. Andromeda sprang über einen Cruciatus und schickte einen weiteren Knochenbrecher nach ihm. Als Dolohov einen weiteren Stein zum Schweben brachte, grinste Andromeda und hob mit ihrer anderen Hand einen Spiker Runenstein. Als die Trümmer aus Dolohov´s Verteidigung fielen, weiteten sich seine Augen, als der riesige Speer auf ihn zu sprang. Eilig errichtete er einen Schild, der Speer knallte dagegen zerbrach in Hunderte von Stücken ... zusammen mit dem Schild. Andromeda´s letzter Zauberspruch hatte ihren Zauberstab bereits verlassen und der Organfäule-Fluch stieg durch die Lücke in der Verteidigung auf und hinterließ lila Feuer auf seiner Brust. Dolohov´s Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich geschockt, bevor er umkippte, einige Sekunden lang zuckte und dann jede Bewegung einstellte.

"Wer will sich als nächstes mit der Familie Black anlegen?!" Schrie Andromeda, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Gegner.

Fred konnte nur kurz aufstehen, bevor er rannte, um seinen Zwilling einzuholen. "Das ist verdammt gruselig. Wir werden uns von jetzt an nicht mehr mit Tonks anlegen, Bruder."

"Richtig, Fred", antwortete George. Sein Kopf schoss hoch und er grinste. "Was sagst du dazu, die Dunklen Inzest Zwillinge aus dem Kampf zu nehmen?"

Fred blickte in die Richtung, die George anzeigte, und schnaubte amüsiert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Amycus und Alecto mit Voldemort´s Überfall aus Askaban geflohen waren und beschlossen, mitzumachen. "Ich sage, wir sollten sie vom Spielfeld entfernen. Sie geben Zwillingen einen schlechten Ruf."

"Ja, das machen sie." George hob eine seiner wenigen verbliebenen Zaubertrank-Fläschchen hoch und warf sie den Todesser- Geschwistern zu. Sobald die Flasche auf dem Boden zerbrach und ein grünes Gas ausströmte, drehten sich beide Carrow´s um und starrten die Weasley´s mit erhobenen Zauberstäben an. Sie versuchten einen Fluch auszusprechen, aber statt der Beschwörung ertönte nur ein Schrei eines Esels aus ihren Mündern, begleitet von einem Funkenschlag aus ihren Zauberstäben.

"Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, was ihr einatmet!" Schrie Fred als er einen Fluch auf ihre Brust schickte. Sein Zauberspruch kombiniert mit George's simultan gestarteten Flüchen, zerteilten die Bösen Geschwister in zwei Teile. Grinsend bewegten sich beide beiseite, um mit einem neuen Todesser zu kollidieren.

Ein Wutausbruch zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort nach links, bevor sie mehr als nur einen Schritt gegangen waren. "Hol ihn dir, Coco! Zerreiße ihm die Kehle! Zeig ihnen die Kraft des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers!" Es schien, als ob alle nahegelegenen Schlachten bei dieser Stimme anhielten. Fred seinerseits konnte nur mit offenem Mund starren, als die winzige Coco, Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, mit Klauen und Zähnen an Mulciber´s Kehle riss. Ein Blutstropfen floss von dem Mann und sein Körper begann zu fallen. Der Schnarchkackler sprang sofort vom sterbenden Mann auf den Rücken eines ZSS-Soldaten, der in den Raum zwischen seinen Schulterblättern eindrang und zu einem Schmerzensschrei führte.

Gurrend hob Luna ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen geschockten Mann, der die Szene erschrocken anstarrte. Fred´s Augen verengten sich, als er sah, dass es kein anderer als Marcus Flint war. Das brachte ihn schließlich aus seiner Lähmung und er rannte auf seine blonde Freundin zu.

"Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr Loony, nicht wahr, Flint! Mal sehen, wie es dir gefällt, derjenige zu sein, der niedergeschlagen wird!" Luna war plötzlich eine Bewegungsunschärfe, die sich drehte und sprang und über das Gelände wanderte. Sie wich jedem Zauber aus, den er ihr entgegenbrachte, und ließ Steine in den Weg der Flüche schweben. In wenigen Augenblicken war Luna neben Flint mit ihrem Zauberstab, der gegen seine Brust drückte. Der Ex-Schüler hatte genug Zeit, sie anzulächeln, bevor Lunas Reducto einen großen Brocken aus der Mitte seines Körpers riss.

Luna wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Fred und George, das alle Vortäuschung ihrer Standardfigur verloren hatte. "Kommt schon Jungs! Wir haben einen Kraken zum entfesseln und Wrackspurts Auszurotten!"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Victor Krum sprang und schlug seine Freundin aus dem Weg eines Todesfluchs, und drehte sich, als sie fiel, um sicherzustellen, dass sie abseits der ZSS-Menge auf der Seite landete. Knurrend rollte er weiter und beschwor eine Steinmauer, um ihre Rückkehr zu ihren Füßen zu decken. "Diese verdammten Nazis sind viel effizienter als die anderen."

"Ja", sagte Millicent und starrte die uniformierten Männer an. "Aber das bedeutet nur, dass wir uns noch besser fühlen können, wenn wir sie töten, Viktor."

Viktor schüttelte den Kopf. "Millie, ich würde viel lieber eine lebende Frau bevorzugen, die meine Spiele besucht, als eine kalte Leiche. Du musst auf deine linke Seite aufpassen."

"Oh, ich werde bei deinen Spielen sein, großer Junge. Du konzentrierst dich nur darauf, uns einen Weg durch die Monster zu verschaffen und zurück zu Shiva´s Gruppe. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die blutet."

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist nichts. Kratzer. Ich hatte während der Übungsstunden schon schlimmere Verletzungen! Jetzt schnapp dir deinen Zauberstab, Millie! Viktor wandte sich der zerbröckelnden Mauer zu und schickte einen großen Radius-Fluch auf die Mauer, der die Trümmer zu ihren Feinden fliegen ließ. Überraschungsrufe und Schmerzensschreie begrüßten sein Manöver, und viele der ZSS- Männer fielen blutüberströmt. Millicent verfolgte seinen Angriff mit einem geworfenen Freezer und einer Flammenpeitsche. Das eiskalte Wasser wurde zu Dampf und verbrühte weitere Todesser und Söldner, sie fielen zu Boden und hielten ihre verbrannten Körper fest.

Viktor eilte durch die Lücke und steuerte auf die Insel der Sicherheit zu. Eine Flut von Zaubersprüchen flog über seinem Rücken und ließ ihn über Shivas Schutzzauber hinweg tauchen, während Millicent einen halben Schritt hinter ihm war. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf und fiel neben ihm auf den Boden. Der größte Teil ihres linken Fußes war nicht mehr zu retten. Millicent klammerte sich mit einer Hand an ihn, als sie ihren Zauberstab hob und einen durchdringenden Zauberspruch abfeuerte, der Scabior mit einem perfekten Loch durch die Mitte seines Schädels zu Boden fallen ließ. "Nimm das Arschloch..."

"HEILER!" Das war alles, was Viktor schreien konnte, als er hastig versuchte, die wenigen Heilzauber zu wirken, die er kannte, um den Blutfluss zu stillen.

"Sieht aus, als würde ich nicht mehr tanzen können", murmelte Millicent.

Viktor runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als ein Heiler an seine Seite kam. "Du wirst besser tanzen als Mad-Eye Moody, das versichere ich dir."

Millicent lachte schwach und die Heilerin sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Trage sie zur Rückseite der Gruppe und lass sie ihren Port-Schlüssel benutzen. Ich kann das hier nicht heilen und sie braucht sofortige Aufmerksamkeit."

"Da. Du hast es gut gemacht, Millicent. Nun lass uns dir helfen und ich werde dich zehnfach rächen." Sie lächelte zurück und Viktor fühlte wie sein Herz wärmer wurde. Sie würde leben und es würde ihr gut gehen.

Als er sie außer Sichtweite der Angreifer schweben ließ, konnte Viktor einem verirrten Gedanken nicht widerstehen ... oh, wie die Medien ihn zerreißen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr Quidditch- Held mit jemandem zusammen war, der ein Körperteil fehlte!

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Tracey Davis hatte die Wut schon lange übertroffen und sich auf einen wundervollen neutralen Boden gesetzt, als sie an ihren Angriffsplan dachte. Andere nannten es wahrscheinlich etwas Elegantes wie _Tranquil Fury_ , aber im Gegensatz zu einigen ihrer Freunde war sie nicht so auf den Geschmack gekommen. Sie war auch nicht anfällig für Berserker-Momente, so wie sie kürzlich erfahren hatte, dass Neville diesen durchlebte. Als sie die geheime Passage auf den Fersen von Flitwick, Narzissa und ihrer Mutter hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde sie mit dem seltenen Anblick von Neville Longbottom, ehemals _Shrinking Violet Extraordinaire_ , konfrontiert, der nicht nur mit Bellatrix Lestrange kämpfte... sondern auch siegte.

Ihr rasender Ansturm ließ sie beinahe über ihre eigenen zwei Füße stolpern, als Voldemorts Nummer zwei in die Defensive kam. Bellatrix war gezwungen, fast jeden Spruch zu blockieren, den Neville ihr schickte, und die, denen sie auswich, waren weit genug und stark genug um die Todesser- Linie in Schach zu halten.

"Nun, das ist ja mal was ...", murmelte Tracey, als Neville einen Cruciatus Fluch in Richtung Bellatrix schickte, die es schaffte, den Fluch auszuweichen, bevor ihr zuvor beschworener Stein vor ihr zerbrach.

"Miss Snake kann an dieser Stelle nicht stehen bleiben", sagte eine kleine blecherne Stimme neben ihr und eine winzige Hand umklammerte ihre freie Hand und zog sie nach vorne. "Miss Snake muss sich weiter bewegen, um nicht ein Ziel zu sein!"

Ihre Trance ließ nach, Tracey senkte den Blick und hob eine Augenbraue, als der Hauself mit ihr davon rannte. "Dobby, ich dachte, du würdest mit deinen Freunden angreifen?"

"Dobby greift mit seinen Freunden an!" sagte der Elf kopfschüttelnd. "Hauselfen helfen den Auroren an den Seiten aus. Dobby und Kreacher kommen, um unseren Freunden zu helfen!"

Tracey hob schnell genug den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie der alte Black Familien Hauself auf Neville zulief und ein Küchenmesser hochhielt das auf Bellatrix gerichtet war und das Medaillon von Regulus Black auf seiner Brust strahlte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als der Elf eine Hand hob und schrie: "Misses Bella bringt Schande über die Familie! Kreacher wird Kopf der bösen Misses in der Mülltonne sehen!"

"Du sagst es ihr, Kreacher!" Schrie Neville. "Wie fühlt es sich an, von den eigenen Elfen deiner Tante beleidigt zu werden?!"

"Neville hör auf sie zu beleidigen und töte sie!" Knurrte Susan, während sie einen Fluch auswich. "Ich schwöre Merlin, wenn du diese Schlampe nicht tötest, werde ich es gleich für dich tun!"

"Aww, armes Baby Nev-Nev wird von einem Mädchen angeschrien!" Spottete Bellatrix, einen Todesfluch in ihre Richtung werfend, nur um ihn von einem geworfenen Teller mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Kreacher blockieren zu lassen.

"Das wurde ich! Wo ist dein Ehemann, Bella? Oh, er schläft jetzt bei den Inferi! Was ist mit deinem anderen Freund, Voldemort? Ist er solch ein Feigling, um der Front fernzubleiben?"

"Wie kannst du es wagen, den Dunklen Lord zu verspotten!" Schrie Bellatrix und sandte einen weiteren Todesfluch auf das Trio zu. Neville wich zur Seite aus und ein breites Grinsen teilte sein Gesicht.

"Ich habe etwas gelernt, von dem ich denke, dass du es schätzen wirst, Bella", rief er. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief Kreacher und Susan zu: "Kreacher, Sue, Wasser, nachdem sie gestorben ist! _**Dämon-Feuer**_!"

Tracey´s Mund klappte auf, als ein brennender Bär aus Nevilles Zauberstab hervortrat. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die von der Stille geschockt war, es schien so, als ob sich alle umdrehten, um Neville´s Blick auf den zerstörerischen Flammenfluch zu sehen. Bellatrix packte offensichtlich ihre Brust und versuchte nur, ihre Augen zu öffnen, um sich vor Schock zu weiten, als ein Schmerzkrampf durch ihren Körper krachte und ihre Beine unter ihr verbrannten. Das Flammentier stürzte sich darauf, als es sich sich neben dem Bären in einen Greif und einen Dachs spaltete. Die drei Tiere näherten sich dem Todessern, dessen Schreie durch die Gegend hallten und abrupt unterbrochen wurden.

Wasser trat aus Susans Zauberstab und Kreacher´s Hände und löschten die Flammen. Die Kreaturen mit reduzierter Flamme sprangen in die Reihe der Todesser, und fanden zwei weitere Opfer, bevor sie vollständig verschwanden.

Schnaubend vor Erstaunen wandte sich Tracey den verbliebenen Feinden zu und erstarrte. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem finsteren Blick und sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich tiefer in ihren Angriffsplan zu vertiefen. Lucius Malfoy war direkt vor ihr.

Tracey stürzte nach vorne und bemerkte kaum das heftige Duell an ihrer Seite, als Flitwick Selwyn mit einer komplizierten Zauberkette auseinander nahm oder ihre Mutter Avery vor Wut anschrie, bevor sie einen Sprengfluch in seinen Schädel stieß.

Ihr rasender Ansturm auf den Gegenstand ihres Hasses gesellte sich zu Dobby und Narzissa. "Mein Ex-Mann gehört mir. Miss Davis können Sie -"

"Dieser Mann hat fast meine Seele an einem jugendlichen Möchtergern-Voldemort geopfert und hat genauso gut einen Basilisken auf meine Freundin und ihren Partner gehetzt! Er gehört MIR!"

"Dobby wird helfen, Bösen alten Meister zu töten!"

Narzissa warf einen Blick auf die anderen beiden und nickte kurz. "Sehr gut, wir machen es zusammen." Ihren Blick auf Malfoy gerichtet, rief Narzissa: "Lucius, Liebling, hast du schon den Unterschied zwischen Tradition und Bigotterie gelernt?" Er fuhr mit dem Kopf herum, das blonde Haar flog über sein Gesicht und verbarg den geschockten Ausdruck nicht ganz. "Ich nehme an, das macht nichts, denn die Bedeutung interessiert die Hölle nicht besonders!"

Tracey sah zu, wie Narzissa eine Flammenpeitsche auf ihren Ex-Ehemann zu rasen lies. Lucius parierte mit einem Schild und verhöhnte sie. "Eine Frau, ein Mädchen und eine Elfe? Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, dass ihr mich besiegen könnt?!"

"Ja", erwiderte Tracey und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab vorschnellen und schickte einen Todesfluch auf den Mann zu, der ihr Leben beinahe zerstört hatte, bevor sie überhaupt die Chance hatte, es wirklich zu beginnen. Lucius 'Augen weiteten sich, als ihr Zauber auf ihn zukam. Er versuchte, zur Seite zu springen, aber eine kurze Beschwörung von Dobby ließ ihn in eine Mauer aus Stein krachen und direkt in Traceys Zauber zurückfallen. Der grüne Strahl traf Malfoy über die Brust und er fiel auf den Boden.

"Gut, um den schlechten Müll loszuwerden", murmelte Tracey und senkte ihren Zauberstab ein wenig.

"Hab nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir hast, Davis. Gut gemacht." Narzissa nickte ihr zu. "Unsere Arbeit ist noch nicht vorbei."

"Nein, ist es nicht." Tracey drehte sich um und eilte nach vorne, um nach einem neuen Ziel zu suchen, den sie ihren Angriffsplan vorstellen konnte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Gabrielle sollte nicht hier sein. Ihr wurde gesagt, zu Hause zu bleiben. Sie war angewiesen worden, _"in Sicherheit zu bleiben"_. Sie hatte erfahren, dass sie _"zu jung"_ sei.

 _ **Als würde das passieren!**_

Ihre Schwester hatte monatelang gegen diese sadistischen Fanatiker gekämpft. Ihr Beinahe-großer-Bruder hatte sie jahrelang bekämpft. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater kämpften heute in der Schlacht. Ihre jüngste beste Freundin, Tori, kämpfte. Gabi wäre verdammt, wenn sie zu Hause bleiben würde!

Sie schlich sich von den Elfen fort, schnappte sich einen Besen und flog nach Großbritannien. Sobald sie über die Grenze gekommen war, war es leicht gewesen, den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen und eine Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu buchen. Sie hatte Glück mit dem Timing. Sie hatte kaum eine Chance gehabt, etwas aus der Küche zu essen und ihre verbliebene Übelkeit aus dem Bus zu verdrängen, bevor das Schloss verrückt wurde. Ein dumpfer Gong hallte durch die Wände und das Geräusch rennender Schritte dröhnte vor der versteckten Tür. Viele der Elfen ließen fallen, was sie taten und sammelten sich um einen besonders alten Elfen, der anfing, Befehle zu erteilen.

Gabrielle schluckte den letzten Bissen ihres Essens hinunter und eilte zu den Elfen, die ankamen, als einige anfingen wegzuspringen. "Wartet! Nehmt mich mit! Ich bin hier um zu Helfen!"

Der alte Elf drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie für einen langen Moment. "Sie sind nicht richtig ausgerüstet, um bei der Verteidigung des Schlosses zu helfen. Kilik kann Sie zu den Wällen bringen, um bei den Bombenangriffen zu helfen."

"Nein", sagte Gabrielle und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. "Meine ganze Familie rennt in diesem Moment raus. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie alleine kämpft. Ich bin mächtig und ich bin schnell und ich bin Veela. Ich bin besser außerhalb, als hier drin!" Sie blieb lange genug stehen, um in ihre kleine Tasche zu greifen und einen von Harry´s Umhängen und Gürteln herauszureißen, die sie triumphierend zur Elfe schwang, bevor sie beide schnell anlegte. "Und ich komme vorbereitet."

Kilik gluckste leise und nickte. "Dass du Miss Fire machst. Erlaube es Kilik, die anderen voran zu gehen und ich bringe dich zu den französischen Auroren."

"Danke dir", sagte Gabrielle und verbeugte sich leicht, um den alten Elfen arbeiten zu lassen. Sie nahm sich die Zeit, in die Basilisk-Rüstung zu schlüpfen, die Harry vor ein paar Wochen für sie angefertigt hatte. Sobald der Anzug in Position war, verlagerte sie Form gerade genug, dass ihre Flügel aus dem Rücken kamen. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zog Gabrielle an den Rändern der Rüstung in einer leichten Neuausrichtung, ließ ihre Flügel herausgleiten, ohne sich zu reiben oder zu scheuern. Es war perfekt. Sie seufzte und erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Fantasie über das, was hätte sein können, wäre Fleur nicht an Harry interessiert gewesen. Gabrielle hätte ihn ganz für sich allein gehabt und Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf. Harry gehörte nicht ihr und sie würde sich nicht von ihm ablenken lassen. Nicht wenn es den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten könnte.

"Ist Miss Fire bereit?" Fragte Kilik humpelnd zu ihr.

"Bin ich. Wirst du sicher in den Kampf springen?" Gabrielle fragte.

Der Elf lächelte sie an und nickte. "Kilik ist alt, aber Kilik ist nicht schwach. Mir wird es gut gehen, Herrin." Er nahm ihre Hand und mit einer kurzen Erscheinung erschienen beide am Rande der Gruppe von Franzosen und Kobolden. Gabrielle nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sah, wie sich eine der Auror- Roben in der Nähe auflöste, als ein Cruciatus- Fluch durch sie hindurchflog und die Frau auf den Boden warf. Gabrielle runzelte die Stirn und ließ Kilik´s Hand los, als sie nach vorne sprang. Ihr Zauberstab gezogen und eine Flammenpeitsche erwachte zum Leben, wobei sie einige der getarnten Männer und einen der Schwarzroben niederstreckte.

Zwei Schnittflüche kamen ihr entgegen, und Gabrielle drehte sich um und wich beiden aus, obwohl sie sich einem Dritten nicht ganz entziehen konnte. Dieser spritzte über ihre Rüstung und hinterließ einen kleinen Brandfleck, aber kitzelte nicht einmal ihre Haut. Spottend auf den Mann, sandte Gabrielle einen Sprengfluch auf ihn zu, der Zauberspruch, der durch den schwachen Schild durchbrach und den Mann zurück in die Menge von Leuten hinter ihm warf.

"Vampire! Es sind Vampire!" Ein panischer Schrei ertönte von rechts. Gabrielle drehte sich rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie zwanzig der Halbmenschen zu ihren Landsleuten schwärmten. Die junge Veela verwandelte sich vollständig und als ihre Flügel sich ausbreiteten, ging sie in die Luft. Sie beugte sich genug vor, um einem Zauberspruch eines Todessers auszuweichen, und schleuderte ihren Zauberstab mit beiden Händen in das Holster, um Passion-Feuer zu formen und sie auf die Vampire zu stoßen. Das Feuer verbrannte drei von ihnen, bevor die Gruppe genug zerstreute, dass sie einzeln zielen musste.

Als sie mit verengten, teleskopischen Blick herabsah, nahm Gabrielle schnell die beiden Anführer des Vampire war. Eine dunkelhäutige Frau mit schulterlangen Haaren und nur paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Der Mann hatte ein riesiges, Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich von einem Ziel zum anderen drehte, manchmal mit seinen Krallen und manchmal mit einem großen Breitschwert. Kobolde und Auroren fielen zurück, doch einige fielen noch immer vor ihm, und ihre Umhänge schützten sie zwar etwas vor Verletzungen, verhinderten sie aber nicht. Die Frau war klinischer, sie nahm sich die Zeit, ihre Ziele auszuwählen, immer junge Frauen und sorgte dafür, dass jeder in einen Blutrausch fiel.

"Dad!" Gabrielle schrie vor Angst herum, als sie ihren Vater auf dem Weg der Klinge des männlichen Vampirs erblickte. Sie beeilte sich, einen Feuerball zu bilden, wusste aber, dass sie zu spät kommen würde, um ihn zu retten.

"Nicht meinen Ehemann du Bastard!" Ein Ruf ertönte, als er der Klinge näher kam. Ein Ball aus flüssigem Feuer zerschmetterte den großen Vampir, kurz bevor das Schwert ihren Vater traf, und brachte dem unglücklichen Wesen der Nacht einen kurzen Todesschrei. Gabrielle jubelte wegen ihrer Mutter, als Apolline aus den Reihen vorrückte und mit jedem Schritt tödliche Feuerbälle auf alle nahen Vampire regnen ließ.

Als die dunkelhäutige Vampir-Frau sich mit einem räuberischen Grinsen an ihre Mutter wandte, wurden Gabrielles Augen wieder schmal. "Du wirst ihr nicht Schaden, murmelte sie mit finsterem Blick. Sie formte zwei Feuerbälle und schleuderte sie in den Pfad des Vampirs. Sie erwartete, dass die Frau rückwärts ausweichen würde, wie sie es vor einigen Augenblicken mit einer von Apolline´s Feuerbällen getan hatte.

Der Vampir bemerkte das Passion-Feuer im letzten Moment und wich aus. Sie lachte und schrie: "Du musst es besser machen, um Gyokuro Shuzen zu treffen!" Gabrielle lächelte nur und hob ihre Augenbrauen, als die Vampir-Königin schließlich aufblickte, nur um den zweiten Feuerball nur einen Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt zu sehen. Sie kreischte ungläubig und entsetzt, als Gabrielles Passions-Feuer ihr Gesicht bedeckte und die Frau schnell zu einem Haufen Asche wurde.

Es war kurze Arbeit dort, um die verbleibenden Vampire zu vernichten und die Vorwärtsbewegung der Verteidiger wurde schnell wieder aufgenommen. Als Zaubersprüche wieder auf sie zukamen, fiel Gabrielle zu Boden und rollte ihre Flügel wieder ein, ließ ihre Klauen ausgestreckt und ihr Gesicht teilweise verwandelt. Der Rotschopf, neben dem sie gelandet war, schaute für einen Moment zu ihr hinüber und begann zu lachen, bevor er sich wieder den Todessern zuwandte. "Willkommen im Kampf, Gabrielle. Wir haben uns nie kennengelernt, ich bin Harry´s Mutter. Wenn deine Eltern dich bis zum Ende nicht gesehen haben, werde ich das eines Tages als Schutz für dich erwähnen."

"Das ist fair", sagte Gabrielle grinsend. "Sollen wir vorwärts gehen?"

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Su war an der Spitze der zweiten Welle von Verstärkungen, die von der Burg strömten. Zu diesen gehörten vor allem Werwölfe und Hogwarts- Schüler sowie einige britische Auroren. Sobald die jüngeren Jahre evakuiert waren und die Todesser weit genug zurückgehalten worden waren, öffneten die Professoren die Türen zur Eingangshalle und Su Li rannte aus der Tür und führte die anderen an. Ihr Blut tobte und ihre Sicht war rot. Sie hätte mit der ersten Gruppe von Verteidigern gehen sollen, aber sie hatte Lupin und Katie dazu überreden lassen, zurück zu bleiben. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie eine hohe Chance hatte, ihren Verstand zu verlieren, sobald die Kämpfe begannen und dass der Wolf in den Vordergrund treten würde und sie in Situationen führen würde, aus denen sie nicht herauskommen würde. Sie hatten gesagt, dass sie besser mit der zweiten Gruppe von Leuten warten sollte, da sie mehr Verbündete hätten, um sie zu unterstützen.

 _Sie haben es nicht verstanden._

Selbst Katie, obwohl sie den Wolf im Gegensatz zu Lupin umarmte, verstand es nicht ganz. Su Li liebte die Wut und Agression, die von ihrem teilweisen Fluch kam. Es nährte ihre natürliche Neigung zu Gewalt und die erhöhte Ausdauer ließ sie beide mehr Zaubersprüche wirken und sich ihren Dolchen nähern. Su musste die Wut nicht fürchten ... sie musste sie nähren.

Und genügend Futter für ihre Wut hatte sie. Sie hatte sich die Zeit genommen, das Feuer im Inneren zu schüren und so viel wie möglich von dem Werwolf zu holen, den sie in sich trug. Pepper-Ups waren für Stiefmütterchen. Hier kam Sie.

Als sie nach draußen stürmte, bemerkte sie mit leichter Überraschung, dass Lavender, Parvati und Colin mit ihr Schritt hielten. Sie nickte ihnen zu, sie sah sich ein primäres Ziel an und schrie auf ihr Opfer hin. Der Vierer änderte subtil die Richtung auf den massigen Riesen eines Mannes in einer makellosen Militäruniform zu. Mit all dem Tod und der Zerstörung, die er ausstieß, musste der Mann einen Zauber anwenden, um seine Kleidung sauber zu halten. Ein Zauber, der nicht gut zu ihren Klingen passt. Reinigungszauber mochten ihre Dolche nicht.

Der Mann packte zwei der Leute in seiner Nähe und zerschmetterte sie. Beide fielen schlaff vor seine Füße, bevor er sich den Schülern zuwandte. Kichernd hob er seine Augenbrauen und bereitete seinen Zauberstab vor. "Kommt ihr her, um Kriegskinder zu spielen? Ihr habt schlecht gewählt. Ich bin General Schulz, der letzte von Grindelwald´s Anhängern und Hauptmann der ZSS. Ihr habt eine Chance, euch abzuwenden, bevor ich euch vernichte."

Su höhnte, aber es war Lavender, die zuerst zurückrief. "Ich bin nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht, du Idiot! Du hast die falsche Schule angegriffen! Parvati!" Sie schlug ihren Zauberstab tief und ein Knochen zerschmetternder Zauberspruch flog auf Schulz zu, während Parvati einen knallenden Zauberspruch hoch schickte. Parvati´s Fluch prallte auf seinen Schild, während er Lavenders Zauber mit seinem Zauberstab zur Seite wischte.

"Nicht schlecht, Kleine! Schade, dass du auf der falschen Seite bist!" Schulz reagierte mit einer Salve von Zaubersprüchen und verstreute die Schüler. Su ging weiter auf dem geraden Weg und wich den Flüchen aus, als sie die Strecke zurücklegte. Lavender und Parvati sprangen zu beiden Seiten und rannten weiter. Colin blieb genau an Su's Rechten hängen, er sprang über eine hell purpurne Flamme und stürzte nach links und schickte einen schnellen Sprengzauber auf den General gefolgt von drei durchdringenden Zaubersprüchen und einem geworfenen Freezer. Su nutzte die Ablenkung, um eine Ninja- Rune zu aktivieren und ihre Geschwindigkeit noch weiter zu erhöhen.

Schulz schaffte es, alle drei Zaubersprüche von Colin abzulenken und zu blockieren, obwohl sein linker Fuß in dem Eis des Runensteins gefangen war. Mit einem finsteren Blick verzog sich der ZSS- Mann, um seinen Fuß zu befreien. Sein erster Spruch war nicht tief genug und er musste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kampf richten, als die beiden Gryffindor´s eine weitere Reihe von Zaubersprüchen auf ihn losließen.

Su grinste triumphierend, als sie endlich genug Abstand hatte, um sich zu bewegen. Sie sprang, zog ihre Dolche und schlug beide in Schulz 'Brust. Der Ninja flackerte und zerstreute sich, ließ den letzten Rest von Grindelwalds Truppen zurück und starrte entsetzt auf den schlanken Teenager, der es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu besiegen. "Die minderwertigen Untermenschen senden ihre Grüße. Brenne in der Hölle, Bastard!" Su knurrte und verdrehte ihre Klingen.

Ein Gurgeln war seine einzige Antwort, als sein Körper unter ihr zusammenbrach. Su sprang ab und wandte sich an die anderen. "Nächstes Opfer?" Fragte sie. Colin hob nur die Hand nach links und deutete auf einen weiteren Feind. Sie grinste und rannte hinter Lavender und Parvati her.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry schwebte auf seinem Feuerblitz über dem Schlachtfeld mit Tonks auf ihrem eigenen Besen neben ihm rechts und Fleur schlug ihre Flügel auf der linken Seite. Alle drei benutzten verbundene Ninjas, um sich gegenseitig zu sehen, während sie für die restlichen Soldaten unsichtbar blieben. Er hatte den Mantel seines Vaters um seine Taille gewickelt, falls er die Unsichtbarkeit der Runen fallen lassen musste, um Zaubersprüche auszusprechen. Er hatte auch den Zauberstab genommen, den er im Krankenhausflügel von Dumbledore genommen hatte, nur um sicher zu sein. Während Harry Runen mochte, konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein und zwei Zauberstäbe waren besser als einer.

"Meine wahnsinnige Tante geht direkt zu Neville ... verdammt, ich muss runter, um zu helfen", murmelte Tonks neben ihm.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und streckte die Hand aus um ihren Arm zu halten. "Nym, wir brauchen dich hier oben. Neville kann auf sich selbst aufpassen und er hat schon Verstärkung auf dem Weg. Es wird ihm gut gehen und Bellatrix wird es nicht schaffen. Das kannst du ihm nicht nehmen. Es ist etwas persönliches, Bellatrix ist für Neville das, was Riddle für mich ist. "

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und schwebte für einen langen Moment an ihren Platz, bevor sie langsam nickte. "Okay. Okay, ich bleibe. Jemand muss deinen Arsch beobachten."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich noch nicht gezeigt hat," sagte Fleur. Ihre Augen streiften ständig über die Todesser, die vergeblich nach ihrem Ziel suchten. "Ich dachte, dass er vorne ist ..."

"Zu gefährlich dort oben", seufzte Harry. "Er weiß, dass ich weiß, dass er kommt und dass wir wahrscheinlich etwas im Voraus eingerichtet haben." Er beobachtete, wie ein großer Teil der Todesser von weiteren Feuern der Mörser-Kreise um die Burgdämme niedergestreckt wurden. "Danke Merlin, er hat uns stark unterschätzt."

Das Trio verfiel ins Schweigen, als der Kampf unter ihnen weiterging. All ihre Hände beugten sich zu ihren Zauberstäben, während Harry ständig gegen das Jucken seiner Tattoos kämpfen musste, während seine Magie mit jedem Schrei von Schmerz von ihrer Seite aufstieg. Die Minuten vergingen und er begann unter seiner Rüstung zu schwitzen.

"Was, wenn er nicht gekommen ist? Was, wenn das alles für nichts war? Was ist, wenn das nur eine Finte war?"

Tonks schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein. Du machst diese Größe einer Macht nicht zu einer Finte. Er ist hier. Er lässt sie uns weich kochen Er denkt immer noch, dass er unbesiegbar ist."

" Die Acromantulas sind angekommen", murmelte Fleur in Richtung Wald, während eine Horde Spinnen, so groß wie Autos, aus dem Wald kamen. Harry konnte dem Schauer nicht widerstehen, der über seine Wirbelsäule lief, als er diese Kreaturen sah. Er bedankte sich schweigend bei jedem Gott, der auf ihn aufpasste, dass er nicht persönlich auf sie im Trimagischen Turnier gestoßen war. Er würde Voldemort fast eher gegenübertreten, als von der Schwarzen Horde von Albträumen umgeben zu sein.

Plötzlich fuhr ein schwarzes und braunes Blatt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit von der Baumgrenze aus zweihundert Meter nach unten. Der Regen von Pfeilen hätte den Himmel unter ihnen sehr verdunkeln können, da waren so viele. "Und da kommen die Zentauren", sagte Tonks mit einem Grinsen. "Erinnere mich, dass ich diese Jungs niemals verärgern sollte."

Die Mehrzahl der Acromantulas starb kreischend unter der ersten Salve. Der zweite tötete die langsameren Spinnen, während die Feuerbälle, die von dem Auroren- Kontingent in den nahe gelegenen Wäldern versteckt wurden, den Rest auslöschten. Ein paar glückliche Überlebende drehten sich und kletterten zurück in den Wald. "Das war fast enttäuschend", murmelte Tonks.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete seine Augen wieder auf die Todesser. "Das war Vorbereitung. Sie haben vielleicht eine menge Soldaten, aber wir auch. Zu wissen, woher sie kommen und mit einer gewissen Vorwarnung kann eine Falle genauso leicht in einen Hinterhalt verwandelt werden."

Tonks wandte sich Fleur zu und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Sieh dir unseren kleinen General an. Er weiß, dass wir die ganze Sache genau neben ihm beobachtet haben, ja?"

"Er ist beschäftigt. Es mag ihm entfallen sein", sagte Fleur. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Scherz beiseite, ich fange an, die Weisheit von dem ganzen in Frage zu stellen. Vielleicht hat der kleine Mann wirklich den Schwanz eingezogen ..."

"Riesen, rechts", sagte Harry und starrte zur Seite des Sees. "Verdammt ... Shiva´s Schutzzauber werden dagegen nicht halten ... wir müssen, was zur verdammten verdammten Hölle unternehmen!"

Ein lautes Gebrüll hallte über das Schlachtfeld und fast alles hörte auf sich zu bewegen. Harrys Trio wurde vom Windschatten einer gewaltigen Form erschüttert, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeiraste und Fleur dazu zwang, sich kurz auf seinen Besen zu packen, bevor sie wieder den Wind unter ihren Flügeln bekam. Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf kurzgeschnittenes, flammend rote Haare und ein Glucksen von Freude, als die Gestalt vorbei flog. "Geh und hol sie dir, Norberta! Das Abendessen wird serviert! Geröstete Riesen kommen gleich!"

Harry konnte nur auf die gigantische Form von Norberta, dem norwegischen Stachelbuckel, der früher als Norbert Hagrids Hausdrache bekannt war, starren. Das schwarz gekalkte Monster wurde von einem ekstatischen Mann geritten, der einen Arm in die Luft schwenkte, als wäre er auf einem amerikanischen Western, der sein Pferd in eine Schießerei reitet. "Ich glaube es nicht ... Mum hat wirklich einen verdammten Drachen herbei geschafft..."

"Sieht so aus, als ob Charlie eine großartige Zeit hat", sagte Tonks, verfolgte den Weg des Drachen und schüttelte ihren Kopf mit großen Augen. "Sich mit deiner Familie zu arrangieren war die klügste Sache, die ich jemals getan habe, ohne etwas zu tun ... Wonder Boy hat sogar verdammte Drachen, die ihm folgen ..."

Norberta brüllte wieder und ließ eine gewaltige Stichflamme heraus, die die Riesen verschlang. Harry konnte das verbrannte Fleisch von seinem Besen aus riechen und er schaute verblüfft, als Norberta ihren Angriff abbrach und herum schoss, um die zwei verbliebenen Riesen zu erreichen, die sie beim ersten Durchgang nicht erwischt hatte.

Als ihre Flamme ausbrach, durchbrach ein Schrei voll Wut und Hass das stille Schlachtfeld. Sofort flog ein großer, grüner Zauberspruch auf den Drachen zu. Der Todesfluch traf den Drachen mit voller Wucht, obwohl Norberta ansonsten unbeeindruckt zu sein schien, obwohl sie den Kopf rasch von einer Seite zur anderen schüttelte. Ein roter Strahl schoss als nächstes auf den Drachen zu und während dieser das Tier immer noch nicht tötete, war sie offensichtlich betroffen, als ein Gebrüll von Schmerz entfesselt wurde. Charlie schrie etwas, und Norberta flog weit über Hogsmeade hinweg.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und richtete seinen Blick darauf, wo die Zaubersprüche herkamen. Seine Augen schlossen sich schließlich seiner Beute an, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab senkte und den Männern um ihn herum etwas zubrüllte. "Er ist hier!"

"Wo ist Nagini!" Schrie Fleur, ihre Krallen breiteten sich aus und ihre Stimme wurde verstümmelt. "Ich will eine Schlange töten!"

"Barty ist nun die Nummer zwei anstelle von Tante Bella. Ich habe ihn", schrie Tonks. "Harry, sei kein Held oder du wirst mindestens sechs sehr böse Hexen haben, die versuchen dich wiederzubeleben um dich anschließend erneut zu töten, bevor die Nacht vorbei ist!"

Harry nickte und stellte seinen Mund in eine dünne Linie. Er richtete seinen Feuerblitz auf den Boden und raste auf Voldemort zu, während Fleur kreischte und ihre Flügel einwickelte, um zu der Regenbogenaura um die Luft schwarze neben dem Mörder zu tauchen. Zu seiner anderen Seite war Tonks ebenfalls nieder geflogen und passte sich den anderen beiden in Geschwindigkeit und Absicht an. Alle drei wählten ihre Ziele und starteten eine Salve von Zaubersprüchen, Feuer und Explosionen, unmittelbar bevor sie den Boden trafen.

Im Dunst der Trümmer sprang Harry von seinem Besen, steckte ihn hastig in seine Roben-Tasche und schickte einen kräftigen Rückstoß von seinem Tattoo in Richtung Voldemorts Position, gefolgt von einem großen Spike und einem Feedback Rune. Ein wütender Schrei ertönte aus der Staub- und Schmutzwolke, und eine Schockwelle fegte alle in die Luft geschossenen Partikel nach außen. Harry duckte sich und hob einen Schild, das mehrere größere Steinstücke abwehrte. Als sich das Feld lichtete, sah er Voldemort in der Mitte des Gemetzels stehen und ein Tropfen Blut tropfte von seinem Kopf. Harry hatte gerade genug Zeit, um zu sehen, wie Fleur links von ihm Feuerball um Feuerball auf dem schnell blinkenden, fliegenden Gefängnisball regnete, in dem Voldemorts Vertraute sich eingenistet hatte und Tonks einen Hagel von bunten Zaubersprüchen zu Barty Crouch Jr. zu seiner Rechten sandte.

Vor ihm verengten sich Voldemorts Augen und er hob seinen Zauberstab und senkte seinen Kopf ganz leicht zu Harry. "Glückwunsch, Junge. Du hast erreicht, was niemand in den letzten Jahrzehnten getan hat. Du hast mich verwundet."

"Ja, nun, ich denke ich habe das öfter gemacht, als ich jetzt zählen kann. Oder hast du die jüngste Geschichte vergessen, Tom?" Spottete Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab.

"Du hättest mich töten sollen, als du die Chance dazu hattest, Harry Potter. Du wirst jetzt keine zweite Chance bekommen ..." zischte Voldemort.

Harry grinste, zwang den Schauer der Angst herunter und weigerte sich, es seinem Erzfeind zu zeigen . "Und dich wieder zu einem Geist zu machen? Wird nicht passieren, Tom. Falls du es übersehen hast, meine Freunde und ich waren beschäftigt. Und unsere Arbeit ist fast vollendet."

Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, als er Nagini rechtzeitig ansah, um den Käfig wieder aufflackern zu sehen. Fleur durchbrach seine Schutzmaßnahmen in einem lächerlichen Tempo. Harry musste daran denken zu empfehlen, dass sie sich Bill als Fluch-Brecherin anschließen würde, wenn sie das alles überlebten. Voldemorts Finger flog kurz zu seiner linken Hand und streichelte einen großen Ring darauf. Harry grinste und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters auf ihn zurück. "Netter Ring, den du da hast, Tom. Willst du mich schauen lassen oder muss ich ihn von dir abschneiden?"

Das Manöver war erfolgreich und Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich vor Wut, als er seine Zähne gegen Harry entblößte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ eine Salve von Zaubersprüchen los, von denen Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Zum Glück reizt man einen Bösewicht nicht absichtlich, ohne einen Plan zu haben. Harry sprang rückwärts, verwandelte sich in Midnight und sprang in einen Schatten eines besonders großen Steinbrockens. Das Eis drängte sich nur für einen kurzen Moment auf ihn, bevor er durch war und Voldemorts Rücken festkrallte. Er sprang erneut auf, als der Mann sich mit einer Flammenpeitsche von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs abwandte. Ein weiterer kurzer Sprung durch die Schatten ließ ihn von einem anderen Felsblock auf Voldemorts Flanke auftauchen. Dieses Mal verwandelte Harry sich zurück, sobald er wieder frei war, und rief das Schwert von Gryffindor herbei.

Als sein Schwung ihn zu Voldemort brachte, weiteten sich die Augen des Mannes und er versuchte zurückzuweichen und eine Hand vor sein Gesicht zu werfen. Harrys Mund verlief in einer dünnen Linie und er schwang das Schwert in der Hoffnung, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. In einer seltenen Schicksalswende fiel ein Plan, der von Harry Potter gemacht wurde, nicht einmal bei der Hinrichtung auseinander, das Schwert Schnitt einen Bogen durch den Man und schaffte es, den halben Ring sowie Voldemorts Finger abzutrennen.

Zwillingsschreie von Schmerz erzeugten sofort ein dämpfendes Geräusch in der unmittelbaren Umgebung. Einer verweilte und ein schwarzer Schleier zerstreute sich in der Luft über dem Ring, die restlichen Teile fielen in Harrys Hand, als sein Sprung vollendet war und ihn auf der anderen Seite von Voldemort landen ließ. Der zweite Schrei hörte jedoch fast sofort auf und Voldemort wandte sich Harry mit rot glühenden Augen zu.

"Scheiße. Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass das Schwert Seelen fressen kann ...", murmelte Harry, als er seine Haltung änderte und den Rest des Rings in seine Tasche steckte.

Voldemort stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry, Harry, Harry ... tut es auch." Er zog grob seinen Ärmel zurück und legte eine Kopie des Dementoren- Ankers auf, der direkt unter dem Dunklen Mal auf seine Haut tätowiert war. "Ich bin nicht unvorbereitet zu dir gekommen. Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund als Baby ausgewählt, Harry Potter. Du hast dich als furchtbar erwiesen. Du magst meine Anker zerstört haben, aber ich werde derjenige sein, der steht, wenn dieser Tag vorbei ist Dieses reizende kleine Zeichen gepaart mit dem komplizierten Studium deiner Doppelgänger-Mätzchen, nun ... Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ich eine noch stärkere, vollständigere Version der Unsterblichkeit erreichen werde. Dieser Rückschlag ist nichts für den magischen Gott, der ich werden werde! "

"Du bist verrückt!" Flüsterte Harry, sein Kiefer klappte bei Voldemorts Geschrei leicht auf.

Voldemort lachte nur und hob seinen Zauberstab, der ein helles Licht ausstrahlte, das sich in mehrere glühende Bälle auflöste und über den Kopf hing, um die umgebenden Schatten zu verdecken, um Harrys Optionen, Midnight einzusetzen, zunichte machte. "Lass uns sehen, wie du jetzt herum springst, Potter. Sollen wir uns wieder duellieren?"

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf jede Seite. Fleur hatte bis auf einen der schimmernden Protektoren rund um Nagini alles entfernt. Tonks hatte Barty in eine Ecke neben einem Graben gedrückt, der Schauspieler hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, sich selbst zu halten, aber Harry beobachtete, wie ihr Schnittzauber ihn viel leichter in der Lage hatte, seine Mad-Eye Moody Nachahmung abzuschließen. Die umliegenden Todesser auf allen Seiten waren gezwungen, sich den Reihen von Hogwarts- Verteidigern zuzuwenden, die die Reihen schlossen und sich auf das Zentrum zu bewegten.

Unglücklicherweise war keiner seiner Verbündeten nah genug, um Harry in diesem Kampf zu helfen. Er blickte wieder zu Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab mit einem sadistischen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wieder erhoben hatte. Harrys Blick weitete sich entsetzt, als er bemerkte, dass der Mörder nicht auf ihn, sondern auf Fleur zeigte.

"NEIN!" Die Zeit schien langsam zu kriechen, als Harrys Hand in seinen Runen-Gürtel griff und einen Runenstein herausriss, diesen mit Magie überflutete, während Voldemort die Worte aussprach, die er am meisten fürchtete.

"Avada ..." Die Magie im Stein schnappte in die richtigen Kanäle und floss heraus. Harry warf das geschnitzte Stück in den Raum zwischen ihm und Voldemort, während es ein reines Weiß aussendete. "Kedavra!" Die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab leuchtete grün und der Strahl sprießte heraus. Das weiße Licht des Runensteins brach in einen Energiekäfig aus, der sich weit genug ausdehnte, um ein Gebiet von etwa zehn Metern unter seiner Blase zu umfassen. Der Todesfluch prallte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die weiße Kuppel, nachdem sie sich stabilisiert hatte und ein unheiliges Kreischen von Macht erklang. Der Fluch hob sich, und als er mit der Spitze der Kuppel kollidierte, ertönte ein weiteres Kreischen wilder Magie. Der Fluch wanderte diesmal ab und stürzte ein paar Meter vor einem starrenden Voldemort in den Boden. Beide Male hatte der Fluch die Lichtkuppel berührt, die sichtbar verblichen war, und die Wand blitzte hell auf und wurde fester.

Einen Augenblick später hörte Harry den Schutz um Nagini herum brechen und das sterbende Geschrei der Schlange, die in einer Feuersäule verbrannte. Ein dumpfer Fluch ertönte von Barty, als Tonks ihre Arbeit beendete und von seinen Partnern zweifach gejammert wurde, als sie sich umdrehten, um ihn in einer Festung der Einsamkeit zu sehen.

Voldemort warf einen kritischen Blick zwischen die Wand aus halbfestem Licht und die kleinere Lichtkuppel, die den Runenstein umhüllte, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. "Die Quelle ist in ähnlicher Weise geschützt."

"Ist sie."

"Passwort gesperrt, nehme ich an."

Harry nickte. "Natürlich. Selbst wenn ich hier sterbe, Tom, wirst du es auch. Es kann Tage dauern oder Wochen, je nachdem, welche Veränderungen du an deinem Körper vorgenommen hast, aber selbst du musst trinken. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Wirst du hier sterben."

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Lippen verzogen sich. "Ich kann dir den Schlüssel einfach aus dem Kopf reißen, bevor ich dich abschlachte, Potter."

"Das letzte Mal, als du versucht hast, mich geistig zu vergewaltigen, wurdest du aus meinem Kopf gerissen. Und das war, als ich von deiner Hintertür behindert wurde. Dieses Mal habe ich dieses Problem nicht", sagte Harry aufrecht stehend. "Ich habe schon gewonnen, Tom. Deine Armee ist zerstört, deine Verbündeten tot, deine Anhänger sind dezimiert, deine Horkruxe sind weg und du bist in der Falle. Nimm den Verlust mit Würde an, Lord Voldemort. Es ist vorbei."

"Es wird nie vorbei sein! Ich bin unsterblich!" Schrie Voldemort. Sein Zauberstab blitzte auf und Harry musste zur Seite springen, um der purpurnen Flamme zu entkommen, die auf ihn zukam. Die Flammen krachten gegen die Schildwand und verstärkten die magischen Schutzvorrichtungen, die den Vampir-Kreislauf im Runenstein aufrecht erhielten. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, wie etwas, das er während seines allerersten Treffens mit Shiva diskutiert hatte, nun etwas war, was in seinem letzten Kampf mit dem Mörder stand, der besessen davon war, alles zu zerstören, was ihn jemals interessiert hatte.

Voldemort schickte eine weitere Welle von Zaubersprüchen, die auf Harry zuflogen und er streckte eine Hand aus, die eine zurück stoßende Explosion von seinem Tattoo zu ihm hin leitete, als er erneut auswich und eine Mauer aus Stein hinter ihm hob, um gegen einige der Zauber abzuschirmen. Voldemort reagierte kaum auf Harrys Attacke und ließ einfach mehr Flüche auf ihn los.

Harry hob eine weitere Mauer und sprang diesmal wieder zur Seite, hob einen _**Kettenreaktorstrahl**_ von seinem Gürtel und kanalisierte die Zerstörungswelle auf seinen Feind zu. Voldemorts aufkommende Zauber wurden von dem Strahl verschlungen, aber der Mann selbst höhnte und bewegte sich aus dem Weg der Magie, ließ es in die Kuppel krachen und die Magie verstärken, die sie gefangen hielt. Harry fühlte ein leichtes Zucken seiner Lippen, bevor er darauf biss und erneut sprang, während er weiter rannte. Er blieb stehen, blockte einige der entgegenkommenden Zauber von Voldemort, wich rückwärts aus und hob mehr Boden vor sich auf.

"McGonagall, gibt mir besser ein Ohnegleichen für all diese Verwandlung, wenn ich morgen noch lebe", keuchte Harry, als er zur Seite rannte und seine Arme zusammen knallte. Ein Ausbruch von Lava versengte seine Arme, als die Lava-Bombe Voldemort zwang, zur Seite auszuweichen. Harry verfolgte seinen Gegner für einen Moment, bevor der Schmerz zu intensiv wurde und er seine Arme auseinander reißen musste. Schnell wieder rennend, hob er noch mehr Wände, als er sich an einen neuen Ort wandte und seinen Silbergeist aktivierte, wodurch die Spektral-Einheit auf Voldemort zuschoss. Der Mann ließ eine kontrollierte Explosion von Dämon-Feuer los, als er zur Seite trat und Harry sofort den Geist verschwinden, bevor er verschlungen werden konnte. Er brauchte das letzte Mal, als es gestorben war, nicht zu wiederholen.

Voldemort war nicht ganz so schnell, als er seinen Zauberspruch abbrach und als das Höllenfeuer die weiße Kuppel berührte, wurde die Gesamtheit davon eingesaugt. Voldemort fiel auf die Knie, bevor er es schaffte, den Spruch zu unterbrechen. Mit finsterer Miene schickte der Dunkle Lord Harry einen Cruciatus. Er versuchte rückwärts auszuweichen, stolperte und fiel auf einen losen Stein. Wissend, das er von dem Fluch getroffen wurde, gab es eine Chance, dass der Fluch seine Rüstung durchschlagen und ihn verletzlich machen würde. Harry hob seine Hand und fing den Fluch mit seinen Kriegshandschuh ab und leitete ihn um.

Schmerz, der stärker war als alles Vorhergehende, durchstrahlte ihn, als die Kraft des Zaubers über seinen Arm, um seinen Rücken und durch seine andere Handfläche geleitet wurde. Der Folterfluch drang aus seiner rechten Hand und zurück zu Voldemort, der gezwungen war, aus dem Weg zu springen. Harry hob mehr Wände um sich und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der ihn in Bewusstlosigkeit zu bringen drohte. Er würde diese Handschuhe nicht mehr benutzen können. Vermutlich hatten sie sich ohnehin aufgelöst, wenn man beurteilte, wie sich der magische Strahlungsschub in seine Haut unter der Rüstung eingebrannt hatte.

Er stolperte auf seine Füße und versuchte zu Voldemort zu rennen. Unglücklicherweise erwies sich der Schaden durch den Gebrauch der unvollständigen Panzerhandschuhe als größer, als er erwartet hatte. Stolpernd fiel Harry zu Boden, als Voldemort lächelnd auf ihn herabblickte. Harry aktivierte den Boomstone und spürte, wie die Vibrationen des verstärkten Geräusches seine Zähne und Knochen klappern lies. Voldemort zuckte zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab zu seinen Ohren, als Harry hastig seine letzten Mauern hinter sich hochzog und seine Verwandlung unten auf dem Boden unter ihm beendete, wobei er einen kleinen kreisförmigen Stein in den Boden drückte.

Harry ließ den Boomstone los und kroch etwas zurück, während Voldemort herüber kam und über ihm stand. "Willst du deinen _**Verlust**_ mit Würde akzeptieren, Harry Potter? Du hast gut gekämpft. Viel besser, als ich es von einem so jungen Magier erwartet hätte. Aber du hättest mich niemals übertreffen können. Ich habe jahrzehntelange Erfahrung im Gegensatz zu dir, Hunderte weitere Zaubersprüche in meinem Repertoire, ein völliger Mangel an Bewusstsein, der mich zurück hält ... was hast du? "

Harry lachte schwach auf, seine Verletzungen und Erschöpfung zeigten sich. "Ich weiß, ich könnte dich niemals in einen Fairen Duell schlagen, Voldemort. Nicht mit Zaubersprüchen. Du hast Recht. Wie soll ein Teenager, der nicht einmal die Schule beendet hat, diesen Kampf gewinnen?" Harry grinste, als seine Hand in das Loch glitt, das er neben dem Festung-Stein verwandelt hatte. "Die Antwort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ist mit Fehlleitung. Familie zuerst!" Schrie er, indem er seine Hand hart genug in die Mitte des Loches schlug, um Blut hinein zu geben.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die erste war, dass sich die Lichtkuppel in den Runenstein zurückzog, als das Passwort gesagt wurde. Die zweite war, dass Voldemort´s Augen sich in der plötzlichen Angst weiteten, dass er ein kritisches Element verpasst hatte. Der dritte war, dass all die umliegenden verwandelten Wände, die Harry konstruiert hatte, von den Rändern mit goldenem Licht angestrahlt wurden. Das Licht fiel sofort in das zentrale Loch, in das Harrys Hand eingekeilt war, ein Loch genau in der Mitte seines neu geformten, verwandelten und beschworenen Runen-Musters, das aus dem Boden um ihn herum geätzt wurde.

Der Aufbau dauerte weniger als eine Sekunde. Die magische Energie von der Ley-Linie unter Hogwarts kanalisiert durch den _**Livewire-Runen-Kreis**_ durchkreuzte Harry. Seine rechte Hand kam hoch und die wogende Kraft kam aus. Voldemort hatte gerade genug Zeit, um seinen Zauberstab zu heben und die mächtigsten Schilde zu werfen, die er kannte, als Harry von innen heraus glühte und die Linie der rohen Magie auf den Dunklen Lord zukam. Der Energiestrahl schoss schnell durch den ganzen Schutz, den Voldemort aufgebaut hatte und traf ihn voll. Die Macht ließ ihn rückwärts schweben und auf den Boden fallen, bevor er weiter in mehreren Dutzend Meilen die Seite des Berges verbrannte.

Mit einem wilden Gebrüll zog Harry seine Hand aus dem Segment und der _**Livewire**_ verstummte. Keuchend fiel Harry zurück auf den Boden, erstaunt, dass die Energie, die dem System innewohnte, es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, richtig zu kanalisieren und ihn nicht von innen nach außen zu verbrennen. Mit einem Stöhnen rollte er sich herum und hob seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wie Voldemort sich drei Meter von seinen Händen entfernt nach seinem verkohlten Zauberstab suchte. Es war sinnlos, da der Unterkörper des Mannes bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt war und nur seine rechte Hand und seine Augen schienen überhaupt zu funktionieren.

"Wie ... bist du ... noch ... am Leben?" Keuchte Harry.

"Weil Kakerlaken es immer schaffen zu überleben, bis du sie direkt unter deiner Ferse hast", ertönte eine kalte Stimme aus der Menge der Zuschauer, gefolgt von einer zweiten Stimme, die sagte: "Und doch, wenn es um eine Kakerlake gegen einen Mann geht, gewinnt der Mann jedes Mal." Harry blinzelte und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf den Boden fallen und verfolgte die beiden Stimmen mit seinen Augen allein. Diese eisigen Töne schickten wahrscheinlich Schauer der Angst durch viele in der Menge, aber für ihn führte dies zu einem ganz anderen Typ von Zittern. Daphne Greengrass trat mit Hermine im Gleichschritt mit ihr vor.

Beide Mädchen sahen zerzaust aus, Daphne's normal gebundenes Haar war locker und verdreckt von einer Ansammlung von Blut und Dreck auf ihrem Gesicht und Rücken. Ihre Rüstung war an mehreren Stellen versengt und eines ihrer Ohren blutete. Hermine ließ eine große Menge ihrer Haare zusammen mit einem fehlenden kleinen Fingerchen an ihrer linken Hand und sie hatte irgendwo einen Stiefel verloren. Gemeinsam traten sie vor und standen neben dem liegenden Harry, Daphne zu seiner Rechten und Hermine zu seiner Linken.

"Meine rechten und linken Hände", murmelte Harry und versuchte nicht, den Drang zu unterdrücken, über die Absurdität seiner scherzhaften Titel für die beiden Mädchen zu lachen, die sich an den Abschluss dieses Dramas und den letzten Ton der Prophezeiung machten.

"Mine?" fragte Daphne dabei nie ihren Blick von Voldemorts zunehmend hektischem zurückweichen nehmend.

"Bereit, wenn du es bist, Daphne", antwortete Hermine und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Kreatur, die ihre Albträume so lange verfolgt hatte.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Tom Marvolo Riddle, versuche diesmal nicht zurück zu kommen", sagte Daphne. "REDUCTO!" Schrien sie und Hermine gleichzeitig. Die Zauber vereinten sich und Voldemorts Körper wurde zu nichts mehr als Asche reduziert.


	49. Closure

**Closure**

"Nun, da der Dunkle Lord einfach nur ein weiterer Name in den Geschichtsbüchern ist, kann ich annehmen, dass wir viel weniger voneinander sehen werden, Mr. Potter?" Fragte Madame Pomfrey, wie sie ihre Augenbrauen mit den Händen in die Hüften hob.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, als er seine Beine über die Seite des Bettes schwang. "Sie wissen schon, dass ich niemals vorhabe, so oft verletzt zu werden, oder?"

"Trotzdem glaube ich, dass du viel zu oft mein Patient warst, junger Mann. Hoffentlich hat diese letzte Berührung mit dem Tod ausgereicht, um dich in den letzten zwei Jahren zu sättigen."

"Quidditch- Unfälle, sicher", sagte Harry kichernd und ließ seine Augen kurz über die Plakette über dem Bett wandern, mit seinem Namen darauf. "Ich denke, dass ich mein Limit erreicht habe, in diesem Leben den Beinahe-Tod zu erleben. Außerdem, wenn es wieder passiert, werden meine Partnerinnen wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, dass ich mir wünsche, dass ich sterbe." Er hielt inne und hob die Salbe vom Tisch auf, als er aufstand. "Wird das tatsächlich mit den Narben helfen oder dient es nur dazu, dass ich mich besser fühle?"

Pomfrey seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sollte sie ein wenig mindern. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, leider ist das das Beste, was ich tun kann. Zumindest ... zumindest haben Sie keinen Todesfluch mit diesen Handschuhen aufgenommen. Wenn ich so frei sein darf, versuchen Sie bitte nicht diese erneut herzustellen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und nickte. "Ja. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie dazu bringen kann, besser zu arbeiten, und es ist nicht wirklich den Schaden wert, den sie anrichten können. Danke für die Hilfe, Madame Pomfrey. Und dafür, dass sie die Reporter fernhalten."

"Ich? Ha, das habe ich nicht getan, du kannst Miss Granger und Miss Greengrass dafür danken." Pomfrey zwinkerte ihm zu. "Anscheinend haben sie ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, als sie den Finalen Schlag ausführten."

"Mit etwas Glück werden die Leute vergessen, dass ich sogar involviert war und ich kann einfach ruhig anonym weiterleben ", murmelte Harry.

Pomfrey lachte so sehr über diesen Kommentar, dass sie sich an die Seiten festhalten musste, bevor sie die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. "Anonym, sagt er! Anonym! Potter, ich sollte dich noch ein paar Stunden hierbehalten, nur weil du wahnhaft bist!"

"Nein danke! Mir geht es gut! Tschüss, Madame Pomfrey!" Schrie Harry schnell von der immer noch lachenden Hexe weg, bevor sie ihre Drohung wahr machen konnte. Sein Tempo verlangsamte sich, als er zu Shivas Zimmer ging und er einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu konzentrieren, bevor er den Arm ausstreckte und leise anklopfte.

"Die Tür ist offen!" Schrie die Stimme seiner Mentorin von drinnen.

"Jeder anständig und angezogen?" Schrie Harry mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Er konnte praktisch das Augenrollen in Shivas Antwort hören. "Nein, Kind, Lily liegt auf der Couch und ich tanze nur in meinen Schlüpfer. Öffne die verdammte Tür!"

Sich schüttelnd gehorchte Harry und ging mit winkendem Hallo zu seiner sehr bekleideten rothaarigen Mutter, die auf der Couch saß. Shiva saß auf ihrem Sessel und nippte an ihrem Tee. Sie sah belustigt auf den Stapel Papiere die bei Lily lagen. "Hey, Mum, Mum. Zeugnisse? Ich dachte, Prüfungen würden abgesagt?"

"Nur für dich, Harry", sagte Lily und markierte ein "O" auf dem Pergament vor ihr, bevor sie zu einem gebundenen Notizbuch darunter wechselte. "Nun, du und die, die aktiv an der Verteidigung des Schlosses beteiligt waren. Der Rest der Schule musste schließlich die Prüfungen ablegen. Oh, und es ist weniger _**'abgesagt'**_ und mehr **'verschoben'**. Z.A.G- und U.T.Z-Prüfungen werden verschoben. In die zweite Woche um Juni, damit die Schüler Zeit haben sich zu Erholen und zu entspannen."

Shiva schnupfte in ihren Tee. "Ein Haufen Dummköpfe, wenn du mich fragst, aber wenigstens schneiden sie nicht wirklich in die Ferien. Wirst du diesen Vorfall jemals durchgehen lassen?"

"Unwahrscheinlich", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es euch beiden gut geht ..."

"Wir auch, Schatz", sagte Lily und sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an, das den Raum zu erleuchten schien. "Obwohl ich mit dem Feuer, das deine französische Freundin herumgeworfen hat, ein paar Haare verloren habe."

"Wer, Apolline? Ich dachte sie hätte besser zielen sollen."

"Klar. Lass uns damit weitermachen", antwortete Lily und ihr Lachen erregte eine Anhebung der Augenbrauen von den anderen Insassen im Raum. Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen, kehrte zu ihren Papieren zurück.

Shiva schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah Harry an. "Ich schwöre, du hast deine Boshaftigkeit genauso sehr von ihr geerbt wie von deinem Vater. Ernsthaft, Kid, ohne diese Basilisk-Rüstung und diese Roben hätte es wahrscheinlich noch eine Menge mehr Tote gegeben."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. "Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns erlauben können, Fallen zu legen oder sie einfach mit Yamatos auf einmal zu vernichten, dann hätte es keine Verluste gegeben."

"Stimmt", Shiva zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber dann wären wir nicht in der Lage gewesen, Nagini oder den Ring zu bekommen, bevor wir Voldemort ausgelöscht haben. Besser, dass ein paar jetzt sterben als Tausende, wenn er es schafft, es noch einmal zu versuchen ... mit einer besseren Vorstellung davon, wozu wir fähig sind."

Harry seufzte und nickte. "Was war die letzte Zählung? Pomfrey hat es mir nicht gesagt."

"Die Franzosen verloren ungefähr 15, mehr als die Hälfte fiel an diese Vampir-Königin. Die Kobolde verloren sechs. Wir kannten nur Griphook, obwohl Snapfist sich jetzt an eine Hand gewöhnen muss, von dem, was ich höre, ist er ziemlich glücklich mit der Kampfnarbe und zeigt sie jedem, der seine Geschichte hören will." Shiva runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie ihre Tasse leerte. "Ich habe Kobolde nie verstanden ... Wie auch immer, die Bulgaren verloren vier. Viele von ihnen fielen zurück in das Feld, das ich aufgestellt habe, als sie verletzt wurden, also sind sie am meisten verletzt, aber mit einigen der wenigsten Todesfälle. Millie schickt ihre Grüße auf diesem Wege und sagt, sie ist wahrscheinlich immer noch besser als du beim tanzen. "

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist sie wahrscheinlich, was ziemlich traurig ist."

"Die Australier haben niemanden verloren", fuhr Lily fort und wedelte mit ihrer Hand und sah nicht auf. "Ich rate dir, Luna niemals zu verärgern, wenn die Hälfte dessen, was mir in der Kneipe gesagt wurde, echt war. Zwischen ihr, diesem Schnarchkackler und Andi wurden die Todesser im Grunde abgeschlachtet. Ich weiß nicht, was Xeno dem Mädchen beigebracht hat. Sie hat kein Recht, so liebenswert zu sein, während sie einen Weg beschreitet, den selbst Voldemort schätzen würde. "

Harry konnte nur für ein paar Momente zwischen den beiden Frauen starren, wobei sein Mund leicht geöffnet war. Schließlich entschied er, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich aufzogen, schloss Harry den Mund und versuchte, zu einem sichereren Thema überzugehen. "Also uh ... irgendjemand von der Schule der es nicht geschafft hat?"

Shiva verzog das Gesicht. "Zacharias Smith versuchte für ungefähr eine Minute zu kämpfen, bevor er entschied, dass er nicht dafür vorbereitet war. Er wurde in den Rücken getroffen, während er versuchte zurück ins Schloss zu rennen. Beinahe hätte er auch Lavender getötet, als er sie nach rechts drückte vor dem Zauberspruch von Su, als er rannte, zumindest von dem, was die Mädchen sagten. Cormac McLaggen war leider nicht viel besser. Er versuchte Avery zu übernehmen und verlor. Marian sah die ganze Sache, kam aber nicht schnell genug hin, um zu helfen. "

Harrys Augen fielen und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Cormac war ein Idiot, aber er hat es besser verdient, als durch ihre Hände zu sterben."

"Die Dinge wären viel schlimmer gewesen, Harry", sagte Lily leise. "Wir hatten viele Verletzungen, aber angesichts der Gewalt gegen uns, gab es extrem wenige Todesfälle. Die richtige Planung und Ausrüstung hat diesen Krieg auf den Knien beendet, bevor er jemals wirklich begonnen hat. Das ist dir und deinen Freunden zu verdanken."

"Wir hätten nicht so gut sein sollen ... Schulkinder haben kein Recht, erwachsene Zauberer mit jahrelanger Erfahrung zu schlagen ... Es ist fast genug, um mich dazu zu bringen, tatsächlich an Merlin oder deine Göttin zu glauben, Shiva", murmelte Harry.

"Ärgere nicht die Göttin", sagte Shiva und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. "Man weiß nie, wann Morrigan zuhört." Shiva lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück und füllte ihr Glas wieder auf. "Es ist wirklich nicht so ein Mysterium, dass ihr alle es so gut gemacht habt, Harry. Diese Arschlöcher waren daran gewöhnt, einen Hit-and-Run-Kampf zu führen. Sie trafen hart und schnell und rannten genauso schnell. Sie hatten nie wirklich Leute zu bekämpfen. Sie haben gesehen, wie schnell Voldemort seine Leute zusammen zog, als die Bürger anfingen, sich zu verteidigen. Ihr Kinder habt gekämpft um zu leben. Sie waren nur daran interessiert, Schmerzen zu verursachen. Es ist kein Kampf, wenn ihr Gegner es nicht tut. Ich weiß wirklich, wie man nach dem ersten Zauberspruch zurückschlägt. "

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich denke, dass du es herunterspielst ... Aber ich will wirklich nicht darüber streiten." Er stand auf und streckte sich, bevor er hinüber ging und jede Frau fest umarmte. "Ich liebe euch", flüsterte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Lily kräuselte seine Haare und erwiderte das Grinsen. "Habe dich auch lieb Schatz."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", sagte Shiva, stellte ihre Tasse ab und bewegte sich zu seiner Seite. Sie drückte ihn sanft zur Tür. "Jetzt hör auf mit uns herum zubummeln und geh und finde deine Mädels. Fleur und Tonks sind für einen Moment wieder im Manor, obwohl Hermine und Daphne beide reingingen, um zu sagen, dass sie zum Raum gehen würden, um ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen die Lounge-Konfiguration. "

Harry nickte und blinzelte den Glanz in seinen Augen weg. "Danke, Shiva. Wir sehen uns später, Mum, Mama." Als er hinausging, hörten sie ihn leise murmeln. "Muss herausfinden, wer von ihnen Mama ist und was Mutter ist. Das wird verdammt _verwirrend_ ..."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry schritt zum dritten Mal vor den tanzenden Trollen und nickte sich selbst zu, als die Tür auftauchte. "Lounge-Konfiguration ist es", murmelte er, als er in den Raum der Wünsche trat und sich nach seinen Partnerinnen umsah. Er fand sie beide auf der Couch sitzend und einander anstarren. Ein leichtes Zittern der Angst fühlend, dass sie im Begriff waren zu kämpfen, lief Harry hastig den Rücken herunter. "Hey, Mine, Daphne, Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich gehen darf! Mädchen? Hallo?"

Harry verengte seine Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Er schaute näher und kicherte vor sich hin, als er sich ihnen gegenüber in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Wie er ihre Legilimentik mit feindseligen Absichten verwechselt hatte, entging ihm. Als er sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ, blinzelten beide Mädchen, die ihren Kopf schüttelten und Grimassen schnitten. "Ich hatte vergessen, wie ... brutal ich dabei war ..."

"Brutal? Mine, das war ... das war unglaublich!" Daphne sagte, sie hätte eine Träne weg gebürstet. "Du hast mit diesen Bastard den Boden gewischt! Und wie ist Harry danach mit einer magischen Granate aufgesprungen? Merlin das war … es war … oh, scheiß drauf!" Sie griff über die Lücke zwischen sich und ergriff Hermines Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Harry sah zu, wie Hermine´s Augen sich leicht weiteten und Daphne die Brünette küsste. Hermine erstarrte für die wenigsten Momente, bevor sie in den Kuss fiel und einen Arm um Daphne's Taille legte.

Als er ein Erröten in seinem Gesicht spürte, hustete Harry laut und versuchte, sicherzustellen, dass die Mädchen realisierten, dass er mit ihnen im Raum war. Seine Bemühungen waren anscheinend erfolgreich, als sie sich trennten und sich ihm zuwandten. Hermine errötete, während Daphne nur amüsiert schnaubte bevor sie ihn angrinste. "Wie war die Show, Harry?"

Das schien die Trance über Hermine zu brechen, die von der Couch aufsprang und ihn in ihre Arme schloss. "Pomfrey hat dich raus gelassen! Du bist in Ordnung!"

"Vor ungefähr einer Stunde, ja. Was ist mit deiner Hand, Mine?" Fragte Harry und zog sich so weit aus ihrer Umarmung zurück, dass er sanft seine eigene Hand entlang ihrer linken strich, während er ihren fehlenden kleinen Finger nachzeichnete.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich benutze diese Hand sowieso kaum. Wenn ich Linkshänder wäre, wäre es sicher peinlicher, aber da ist es viel leichter zu bewältigen als das, was andere haben. Ich habe es ehrlich gesagt mehr Probleme, mich an die kurzen Haare zu gewöhnen ... seltsam, ich weiß ... "

"Gut. Das ist gut ... Was ist mit dir, Daphne? Hörst du schon wieder im rechten Ohr?" Fragte Harry.

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meistens. Es gibt ein bisschen ein Klingeln. Jetzt, da wir uns alle versichert haben, dass alles in Ordnung ist, wirst du fragen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Okay, sicher, überspringe dann alle Höflichkeiten. Was hast du vor?"

Hermine ging zur Seite, um sich neben ihn zu setzen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe es ihr endlich gezeigt, als wir Fleur beim Quidditch World Cup getroffen haben."

"Als du sie gerettet hast, meinst du", sagte Daphne und hob eine Augenbraue. "Das war ... äußerst beeindruckend, um es gelinde auszudrücken. Und es hat einige auffallende Ähnlichkeiten mit meiner eigenen Rettung ..." Daphne verstummte und runzelte die Stirn. Harry stand auf, drehte sich um und schlang sanft einen Arm um sie.

"Bist du okay?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte sie.

Hermine seufzte und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden auf der Couch und legte Daphne eine Hand auf das Knie. "Es ist in Ordnung, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, Daphne. Es sind nur wir hier."

"Es wird mir gut gehen. Alles klar? Es hat nur einige verwirrende Erinnerungen hervorgebracht. Ich habe neulich schon mit Tracey darüber geredet", sagte Daphne.

Harry nickte. "Geht es ihr gut? Ich habe gehört, dass sie Malfoy getötet hat."

Ein breites Grinsen teilte Daphne's Gesicht. "Das hat sie getan. Das scheint ihr geholfen zu haben, alles besser zu verarbeiten, als ich es jemals geschafft habe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das über uns als Ganzes aussagt, aber ich nehme es so wie es ist."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man kann nicht erwarten, dass alles repariert wird, Daphne."

"Ich weiß. Ich werde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, um die Magische Welt zu reparieren. Wir haben jetzt eine Verantwortung", endete sie mit einem Grinsen an Hermine. "Wir sind die _„Hexen-die-gesiegt-haben"_ ."

Hermine stöhnte und sank zurück auf die Couch. "Bitte erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich weiß nicht, wie du so lange damit umgehen konntest, Harry. Ich konnte dem nicht entkommen! Zwischen den Medien, unseren Schulkameraden, dem Personal, den Eulen der _'Unterstützer_ ... ugh! "

"Aber Daphne liebt es, wette ich", sagte Harry und zwinkerte seiner blonden Partnerin zu, die einfach kicherte.

"Zu einem gewissen Grad. Solange es irgendwann abklingt. Ich ziehe es vor, Dinge aus dem Schatten zu machen. Das Rampenlicht ist nicht gerade mein Ding."

"Nun, wenn einer von euch zu müde wird, werden wir Luna auf sie ansetzen", sagte Harry lachend.

Die anderen kicherten und beugten sich zu ihm vor. Hermine fuhr mit einer Hand seinen Arm entlang und verfolgte die Narben, die von seiner linken Handfläche aus begannen und an seinem Arm entlangliefen. Ihre Hand hielt inne, als sie den Rand seines Hemdärmels erreichte. "Tut das weh?" sie fragte leise.

"Ein bisschen", sagte Harry und zuckte leicht zusammen. "Pomfrey hat gesagt, sie werden nicht viel besser als das. Ich hätte nur den Crucio aufnehmen sollen."

"Kann ich ... kann ich sie sehen?" Fragte Hermine. Ihre Finger zeichneten die Linien leicht wieder mit einem leichten Zucken auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry nickte und bewegte sich so weit, dass er sein Shirt ausziehen konnte. Als es auf den Boden fiel, hörte er ein leichtes Keuchen von den beiden Mädchen. Daphne berührte sanft die ungebrochenen Doppellinien, die in beide Arme und über seinen Rücken geätzt waren und Harry leicht zusammenzucken ließ. "Ich weiß, dass sie schlecht sind ... Ich verstehe, wenn ihr Mädchen wollt, dass ich von jetzt an mein Hemd anhabe, wenn wir zusammen sind ..."

Hermines Augen verengten sich, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Daphne hatte Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen gepackt und ihn in ihren Blick gedreht. "Harry James Potter, du hörst jetzt auf mit Selbstmitleid! Du hast Narben, na und? Hermine hat einen Finger verloren! Millie hat einen Fuß verloren! Ich kann kaum auf der rechten Seite hören! Su hat Narben auf ihrer Wange!" Sie schnaufte und lehnte sich näher, bis ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. "Du hast gerade Tom Riddle besiegt! Mine und ich haben ihn getötet, aber du warst derjenige, der ihn geschlagen hat! Du! Du hast jetzt Selbstvertrauen. NIMM. ES. AN.!"

"Nun, ich hätte es nicht so ausgedrückt, aber ich stimme dir zu. Wenn ich keinen Handschuh tragen muss, brauchst du kein Hemd zu tragen, Harry", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn. "Okay?"

Harry griff nach oben und nahm Daphne sanft die Hände von seinem Gesicht. "Ich verstehe es und es tut mir leid. Ich versuche immer noch, diese Angewohnheit abzulegen. Ihr beide begreift, dass ihr mich noch ein paar Jahre lang anschreien müsst, bis es nicht meine Sache ist, richtig?"

Hermine drückte ihn, bevor sie losließ und sich kichernd zurücklehnte. "Ich mache das seit fünf Jahren. Ich bin daran gewöhnt."

"Ich mag es einfach, Leute herumzukommandieren", sagte Daphne achselzuckend und zwinkerte ihnen beiden zu. Nach einem Moment verwandelte sich ihr leichtes Grinsen in etwas freches und hungriges. "Apropos ... Hermine, ich habe das Gefühl, wir sollten im Detail zeigen, dass wir von Harry´s Narben nicht betroffen sind. Zieh dein Hemd aus."

Hermine zog daraufhin ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nur um ihre Büste hervorzuheben. "Entschuldige bitte?"

"Zieh bitte dein Hemd aus", korrigierte Daphne sichtlich in ihrem Lachen.

"Warum? Natürlich! Man muss Manieren nicht vergessen, Daphne." Sie hielt halb mit ihrem Hemd inne, bevor sie schnaubte und ihren Kopf mit einem Lächeln schüttelte. "Wenn du nicht mit Nym schläfst, kannst du sie vergessen." Ihr Shirt schloss sich schnell Harry´s auf dem Boden an und Harry versuchte, nicht auf den hellen Jade-BH zu starren, den sie darunter trug.

"Ähm ..."

Hermine kicherte und tätschelte seine Wange. "Ich fand es angemessen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mit einer Slytherin zusammen bin."

"Es gleicht meinen roten für Gryffindor schön aus", kommentierte Daphne Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nach rechts, nur um mit seiner anderen Partnerin auch ohne Shirt konfrontiert zu werden, ihre Brüste wurden nur von einem roten BH mit Spitze bedeckt.

Schluckend schloss Harry seine Augen und atmete tief durch. "Mädchen, ich liebe euch. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich das gesagt habe, solange ich noch sprechen kann."

 **** Anfang Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

"Das ist gut, weil ich glaube, dass dein Mund jetzt woanders beschäftigt sein sollte", sagte Daphne lächelnd und beugte sich vor, um kurz seine Lippen zu ergreifen, bevor sie sanft seinen Kopf nach unten schob, um ihn in ihr Dekolleté zu legen. "Mine, wenn du so freundlich bist, zu helfen ..."

Mit einem amüsierten murmeln der Übereinstimmung griff Hermine hinter die beiden und öffnete den BH von Daphne. Eine schnelle Bewegung ihrer Schultern ließ den BH auf die Couch fallen, die von allen drei völlig vergessen worden war. Harry brauchte Daphne´s Hand nicht auf seinem Kopf, um ihre Gedanken zu verstehen, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Licht abwandte und ihren Körper küsste und anschließend ihre Brüste, um ihre spitzen Nippel zu ärgern. Ein leises Keuchen und ihre Handfläche, die sich heftiger gegen seinen Hinterkopf drückte, sagte ihm, dass er es richtig verstanden hatte und er ließ sich ein wenig fester klemmen, was ein schärferes Keuchen auslöste.

Als er ein beruhigendes Geräusch hörte, griff Harry hinter Daphne herüber und fand Hermine allein durch Berührung, während seine Hand an ihr vorbei kletterte. Ein leiser Seufzer entkam seiner Partnerin, als seine Finger ihre Wirbelsäule verließen und ihre Seite verfolgten. Als er von Daphnes rechter Brust zu ihrer Linken rutschte, versuchte er seine Hände zu bewegen, um auch Hermine zu erfreuen, nur um festzustellen, dass er blockiert wurde. "Hm, jemand hat mit Tracey gesprochen ...", murmelte Daphne. Harry öffnete seine Augen und zog sich genug zurück, um zu sehen, dass Hermine sich fest gegen den Rücken der Blondine gedrückt hatte und sich langsam in einer erotischen Parodie einer Massage auf und ab bewegte.

"Man muss auf alle Umstände vorbereitet sein. Als Slytherin sollte man das wissen, Daphne", antwortete Hermine am Ende stöhnend.

Harry hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, um mit einer eigenen Anekdote zu antworten, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Daphne seinen Kopf packte und ihn zu ihren Brüsten zurück brachte. "Du bist noch nicht fertig, Harry. Zurück zur Arbeit."

Harry lachte leise und beschloss, dass er fair gespielt hatte und begann in Parsel weiter zu machen. Die schnellen Vibrationen von seiner Zunge an ihrem Gipfel ließen Daphne in Sekundenschnelle nach Luft schnappen. Er war nicht damit zufrieden, dass nur ein Mädchen seine einzige Aufmerksamkeit bekam, also gab er die Verfolgung von Hermines Brüsten auf und bewegte seine Hände nach unten. Er ließ eine an den Arsch wandern, während die andere in ihre Hose schlüpfte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen von Hermine folgte, als er seine Finger auf die Außenseite ihres Höschens wandern ließ, und gerade genug eindrang, um die Feuchtigkeit auf dem Material zu spüren und eine kleine Reibung zu erzeugen.

"Ich bin nicht die einzige, der es vorbereitet scheint!" keuchte Hermine, als Harry für einen Moment an ihrem Knopf rieb. Sie legte ihren Unterkörper in seine Hand, um den Kontakt zu verlängern, und drehte ihre eigenen Hände um Daphne's Körper.

Daphne stöhnte und umklammerte Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen, als ein Schauer durch sie lief. "Kein Scherz. Merlins Bart ist gut! Wie konnte Parsel nur als Böse bezeichnet werden?!" Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und sie erschauderte erneut. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen der Zustimmung ließ ihr Griff um seinen Kopf nach und sie fiel zurück in Hermine. Die Bewegung diente dazu, Harrys Finger direkt über Hermines empfindlichsten Punkt zu drücken, was der Brünetten einen erfreuten, klingenden Schrei verlieh. Er hob seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass das überraschte Grinsen auf Daphne's Gesicht aufstieg und sah, dass es zu ihrem typischen, verspielten Grinsen wurde.

Daphne verschwendete keine Zeit damit, ihren Arsch gegen Hermine zu schleifen, indem sie Harrys eingeschlossene Hand als improvisiertes Werkzeug benutzte, um das andere Mädchen zu verwöhnen. Die erhöhte Stimulation und Reibung ließ Hermine schnell keuchen und zittern. Hermine biss auf Daphne's Schulter und dämpfte ihren Befreiungsschrei, als Daphne endlich ihren Arsch hoch hob, damit Harry seine Finger aus dem Höschen seiner Partnerin zog. Er schüttelte seine Hand, um ein Gefühl in seine Extremitäten wiederherzustellen. Harry grinste die beiden Frauen an, die nun auf der Couch saßen. "Ihr beide wisst, dass ich vier Frauen befriedigen soll, oder? Es lohnt sich, ein schnelles Studium zu machen."

 **** Ende Erwachsenen Inhalt ****

"Wahrscheinlich hilft es, dass einer deiner Partnerinnen eine Veela ist", antwortete Daphne mit einem Lachen, als sie ihren Hintern verdrehte, um zu vermeiden, direkt auf Hermine zu sitzen.

"Ich war so gemütlich." Hermines murmeln des Missfallens brachte den beiden anderen ein Lächeln sowie ein rotes Gesicht vom Bücherwurm ein.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Daphne und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Daphne, du verstehst dich super mit Mine; du bist mehr als willkommen, dich Fleur oder Tonks anzuschließen, weißt du."

"Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, _**Mr. Hero**_. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen." Sie holte tief Luft und drehte ihren Kopf, um einen Blick mit Hermine zu teilen. Die Mädchen wandten sich wieder zu ihm um und sahen ihn mit fast identischem Lächeln an. "Nun, wir sollten den Rest dieser Klamotten ablegen. Zwei von dreien sind nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube, wir sollten einen Hattrick anstreben. Stimmst du nicht zu, Mine?"

"Während ich hier über die Verwendung von ' _Hattrick_ ' argumentieren möchte", sagte Hermine, bevor sie kicherte und ihren Kopf schüttelte, "bin ich vollkommen einverstanden mit dem Geist der Aussage."

Harry verfolgte die hungrigen Blicke beider Mädchen und der Rest seiner Sorge um seine neuen Narben verschwand im Wind. "Wenn das meine Belohnung dafür ist, Dunkle Zauberer zu besiegen, sollte ich vielleicht ein Auror sein statt eines Ladenbesitzers", grübelte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Nicht in diesen Leben, Potter. Du kannst nicht riskieren, dass du diesen schönen Arsch zu oft riskierst", kommentierte Daphne. Sie beugte sich vor und packte eine Wange, um ihren Standpunkt zu unterstreichen. "Hose. Boden. Jetzt." Bei dem sanftem Husten korrigierte sie: "Bitte."

Lachend hob Harry eine Augenbraue zu Hermine, die mit den Schultern zuckte. "Du hast sie gehört. Bitte zieh die Hose aus, Mann-der-Siegte. Wir haben einen Hattrick zu vollenden."

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Die erweiterte Potter-Familie stieg aus dem Flugzeug in _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_. Tonks klammerte sich an Harry´s Arm und eine sehr amüsierte Hermine, versuchte ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, als sie hinter ihnen lief. "Siehst du, Nym, sicher und gesund auf dem Boden", sagte Harry und tätschelte ihre Hand mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Wir haben dir gesagt, dass es sicher ist."

"Sicher am Arsch", murmelte Tonks. "Gib mir jeden Tag einen Besen oder einen Port-Schlüssel. Verdammt, gib mir einen verdammten Hippogreif!"

"Du weißt, dass es statistisch gesehen sicherer ist, in einem Flugzeug zu fliegen, als in einem Auto zu fahren", sagte Hermine. "Und aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifle ich ziemlich, dass ein Hippogreif für einen ganzen Flug über den Teich in der Lage sein würde. Oder dass du für so lange Zeit auf einem Besen okay sein würdest."

"Wir hätten einen Port-Schlüssel nehmen können. Wir sollten nicht unbedingt Geld ausgeben...", sagte Tonks und starrte das Mädchen an.

Harry lehnte sich hoch und küsste Tonks auf die Wange. "Aber dann hättest du keine Reise erlebt, die mich nicht hasst! Wir sind stolz auf dich, dass du mich durchtränkt und gelähmt hast, Nym. Wir können von hier aus apparieren."

"Danke Merlin", murmelte Tonks. "Ich sage immer noch, wir hätten auf diese Reise warten sollen, bis deine Z.A.G. -Ergebnisse angekommen sind. Es hätte mehr Spaß gemacht, es der alten Ziege unter die Nase zu reiben."

"Ja, weil es so viele Zweifel gibt, wie wir es gemacht haben", kommentierte Daphne trocken.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und führte die kleine Gruppe zum Flughafenausgang. "Du hast sie genommen, das ist gut genug. Ich habe lange genug gewartet, um Dumbledore zu konfrontieren und ich habe nicht die Absicht, diese Reise zu verschieben, nur um auf Testergebnisse zu warten."

"Atme, Lily", sagte Shiva, legte eine Hand auf den Rücken der anderen Frau und rieb einen langsamen Kreis. "Erinnere dich, keine Kastration oder Zerstückelung von alten Männern."

"Ich werde ihn nicht zerstückeln. Ich werde ihn nur mit seinem eigenen Bart erwürgen."

"Das hätte ich fast getan", meldete sich Tonks freiwillig und ließ Harry schließlich aus ihrem Griff gleiten, als sie mit einem Lächeln die Hand hob. "Ah, gute Erinnerungen."

Harry schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. "Sagt die Person, die sich nicht gerade zurückgehalten hat, nach dem Kampf gegen die Schimäre."

"Während es wahr ist, ist Snowball sooo bezaubernd, dass ich denke, dass du das bessere Ende von dem Deal aus der Schlacht hast", kommentierte Fleur grinsend und tätschelte Harrys Kopf, als wäre er in seiner Animagus- Form.

Die Gruppe lachte darüber und ging in die Gasse. Mit einem kurzen Spruch erschienen alle sieben in einer Gasse in der Nähe der Nervenheilanstalt,die Flamel ihnen nannte, und gingen auf das Tor zu. Harry atmete tief durch und setzte seine Gesichtszüge so, dass er sich nichts von Dumbledores Worten annahm. Shiva schien dasselbe zu tun wie ein paar der anderen Mädchen, obwohl Tonks 'rote Haare die Gefühle des Ex-Aurors bei diesem Treffen ziemlich deutlich zeigten.

"Ich hätte Sirius mitkommen lassen sollen", sagte Harry als sie gingen. "Es gibt viel zu viel Östrogen in dieser Gruppe."

"Ah, aber du kannst mit den Frauen viel einfacher umgehen,als mit Männern, _mon amour_ ", kommentierte Fleur augenzwinkernd.

Hermine wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und funkelte augenblicklich Fleur an, die offensichtlich versuchte, ihre Röte zu ignorieren. "Lass uns kurz mit den Anspielungen aufhören, sollen wir? Bitte? Wir sollten darauf abzielen, dies mit so wenig Aufwand wie möglich zu beenden."

Ein Chor von amüsierter Zustimmung begrüßte diese Proklamation, als alle Anwesenden pflichtbewusst sagten: "Ja, Hermine."

Sie blieben vor den Toren stehen und Shiva trat mit einer grüßenden Hand auf die Wache zu. "Hi, wir sind hier um Mr. Brian zu sehen. Die Flemmings hatten uns vorab angekündigt."

"Warten Sie einen Augenblick und ich werde jemanden holen, der sie hochbringt. Das ist ein privates Treffen, oder? " fragte der Mann, als er ein Telefon nahm.

"Ja bitte." Die Wache nickte bei ihrer Antwort und sprach für einen Moment in die Leitung, bevor sie das Tor öffnete und zu einem Pfleger zeigte, der die Auffahrt hinunter kam. Die Gruppe folgte ihm, bis sie einen Nebenraum mit mehreren bequemen Sofas und Sesseln erreichten.

Sie mussten nur ein paar Minuten warten, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und ein altbekannter alter Mann hereinkam. Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich Dumbledore war, dank der Veränderungen in seinem Aussehen. Während der Ex-Schulleiter nicht merklich älter zu sein schien, wirkte er sichtlich erschöpft. Als er ging, zog er seine Füße, als er pausierte, sackte er zusammen, sein Bart war kraus und nicht gepflegt ... das Ding, das die meisten von Harry wegwarfen, war die durch und durch normale Kleidung, die Dumbledore trug. Der logische Teil von Harrys Geist wusste, dass das Personal Dumbledore nicht erlauben würde, seine aufsehenerregend bunte Zauberer-Robe zu benutzen, aber das hinderte den Schock nicht, den alten Mann in einer Trainingshose und einem _"I Heart The Liberty Bell"_ T-Shirt zu sehen.

Sobald Dumbledore sie sah, versteifte er sich und stand gerade auf, seine Hand griff instinktiv zu seinem fehlenden Zauberstab. Harry hob bei dieser Bewegung die Augenbrauen und musste bei der Reaktion einem Schnauben widerstehen. Zum Glück schien Dumbledore genügend Geistesverfassung zu besitzen, um zu warten, bis sich die Tür geschlossen hatte und Hermine einen Schutzstein aktiviert hatte, bevor er anfing zu schimpfen. "Harry, mein Junge, du bist zurückgekehrt ..."

"Er ist nicht _**DEIN**_ Junge!" Knurrte Lily aufstehend, während sie ihren Zauberstab fest umklammerte. Dumbledores Reaktion war extrem. Sobald er auf den Rotschopf aufmerksam wurde, öffnete sich der Mund des alten Mannes, und er wich schnell zurück, bis er mit einer nach vorne gedrückten Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, als könnte er sie damit abwehren. Es war einmal ... Er könnte es wahrscheinlich ... Harry beschloss noch einmal, die Flamels nie zu verärgern.

"Ruhig Lily. Beruhige dich Mädchen", murmelte Shiva stehend und strich mit einer Hand über einen von Lilys Armen, während ihre andere nach unten griff und vorsichtig den funkelnden Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand nahm. "Warum behalte ich das nicht bis wir gehen? Nur um sicher zu sein."

"Er ist auch dein Sohn! Warum schreist du den alten Narren nicht an?" Knurrte Lily während sie Dumbledore nie aus den Augen ließ, obwohl sie sich in eine sitzende Position zurückführen ließ.

Shiva nahm den Kommentar mit und nickte nur, als sie die Hand der anderen Frau ergriff. "Weil ich ihn schon mehrere Male wegen dieses Kommentars angeschrien habe und du hast es für uns beide gut im Griff. Ich brauche die Zustimmung der alten Ziege nicht, ich brauche nur Harry´s. Atme, Lils."

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen beobachtete Harry, wie seine Mutter ihre Augen schloss und nickte. Dumbledore blieb jedoch in seiner Verteidigungsstellung. "Harry ... du hast es tatsächlich getan ... ich hatte gehofft ... ich hatte gehofft, dass es eine Lügengeschichte war. Dass du so weit gefallen bist ... Nekromantie? Wirklich? Wie kannst du das Grab deiner eigenen Mutter entweihen?"

Ein weiteres Knurren kam von Lily, obwohl dieses Mal ein leiseres von Tonks kam. "Wie kannst du es wagen ...", flüsterte die Metamorphmagus, als ihre Haare durch ein Kaleidoskop von Farben blitzten, bevor sie sich auf ein tiefes Purpur setzten, das an Schwarz grenzte.

"Nym", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Tonks runzelte die Stirn, aber winkte, dass er weitersprach, während sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurücklehnte und ihre Arme verschränkte. "Mr. Dumbledore, wenn Sie tatsächlich dem Willen meiner Eltern gefolgt wären, anstatt sie zu versiegeln, hätten wir eine viel bessere Beziehung gehabt. Meine Mutter hat eine Kombination von Verzauberungen geschaffen, die mich vor Tom Riddle geschützt hat. Als ich ihren Körper berührte, als sie in Stasis lag, endete die Verzauberung und ihr Bewusstsein kehrte zurück, was dazu diente, die Stasis zu beenden. Lily Potter starb niemals, Dumbledore. Indem du die Anweisungen meines Vaters ignoriert hast, hast du effektiv eine Frau 14 Jahre lang begraben."

"Unmöglich!" Schrie Dumbledore. Seine großen Augen und seine schwankende Hand dienten dazu, die Wahrheit seiner Gefühle zu zeigen.

Daphne schnaubte und funkelte den Mann an. "Unmöglich? Warum? Weil du der große und mächtige Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore bist? Weil du unmöglich falsch liegen kannst?"

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Leugne alles, was du willst, Dumbledore, aber deine Verleugnung macht es nicht weniger wahr. Nur weil du nicht daran gedacht hast, ist es nicht unmöglich."

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig genug, dass sein Bart gegen seine Seiten flog. "Auch wenn das stimmt, ändert sich nichts! Harry ist Dunkel. Er hat seine eigene Marionette als Minister installiert und hat einen Harem williger Sklaven! Er hat eine Armee von Schulkindern, die er zu Elite-Killer ausgebildet hat!"

Fleur kicherte und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen von den anderen. "Was? Das letzte ist tatsächlich wahr! Du hast eine Armee aufgezogen und etliche von denen waren noch in der Schule."

"Ich kann ein Sklave im Bett sein, wenn ihr wollt", sagte Tonks, hob ihre Hand und zwinkerte Dumbledore zu, der schauderte.

Harry stöhnte und rieb sich die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. "Ihr Leute seid unmöglich ... Tonks, höre bitte auf zu versuchen, dem Ex-Schulleiter einen Herzinfarkt zuzufügen, Fleur, höre bitte auf, ihn anzugreifen."

"Sicher, nimm mir meinen ganzen Spaß weg", murmelte Tonks und verdrehte die Augen. Fleur lächelte nur und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

"Dumbledore, ich habe keine Armee gezüchtet", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der sich so weit wie möglich von der Gruppe auf einen Stuhl gesenkt hatte. "Ich half dabei, Allianzen zwischen England, Frankreich, Bulgarien und Australien zu etablieren und sicherzustellen, dass die Kobolde, die Hauselfen, die Zentauren und die Werwölfe besser behandelt wurden und im Gegenzug für ihre Hilfe günstigere Lebensbedingungen erhielten denn meine Kumpels in Hogwarts sollten dafür sorgen, dass sie sich richtig verteidigen können. Etwas, das außer Remus all deinen Verteidigungslehrern völlig misslang. "

"Und ich würde gerne feststellen, dass ich ganz bestimmt kein ' _ **Haremsklave**_ ' bin. Wenn überhaupt, bin ich der Grund, dass Harry sogar mit mehreren Frauen zusammen ist!" Schnaubte Hermine wütend den alten Mann an. "Er ist Erbe zweier Alten und Noblen Häuser, er braucht mindestens zwei Frauen. Ich habe ihn dazu gedrängt, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren, um besser in die breitere Zauberer-Kultur integriert zu werden. Daphne und Fleur lieben ihn genauso wie Tonks und ich und durch ihre Bedürfnisse, ihre eigenen Familiennamen fortzuführen, ist das Gefährten Arrangement vollkommen gerechtfertigt und akzeptabel für die Standards der Gemeinschaft! "

Daphne konnte dem nicht widerstehen. "Du bist alt genug, Dumbledore, dass du dich daran erinnern solltest, dass solche Situationen alltäglich sind."

Dumbledore kniff seine Augen zu ihr zusammen. "Du bist völlig voreingenommen. Deine Familie ist Dunkel! Du hast einen guten, aufopfernden jungen Mann mit deinen Tricks verdorben und es ist dir sogar gelungen, Miss Granger und einen Auror mit hinein zu ziehen!"

Daphne seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, sah Harry und Hermine angespannt an. "Ich sagte euch doch, ich hätte mit Tracey und Luna zu Hause bleiben sollen. Das ist sinnlos und alles, was ich tue, ist, ihn noch mehr zu verärgern."

"Du verdienst es, hier zu sein, Daphne", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Du hast dabei geholfen, Voldemort zu töten, du hast jedes Recht, bei dieser Unterhaltung anwesend zu sein wie der Rest unserer Familie", stimmte Hermine zu, um anschließend Daphne´s Hand zu drücken.

Das brachte Dumbledore ein neues Glotzen hervor, als er zwischen all den anderen im Raum starrte. "Voldemort ist tot ...?"

"Das ist richtig, alter Mann, der Dunkle Wichser ist tot und begraben! Gut tot und weggeblasen, um genauer zu sein", antwortete Tonks und schickte ein offenes Grinsen zu Dumbledore als sie aufstand und Harry, Hermine und Daphne in eine riesige Bärenumarmung wickelte .

Fleur nickte mit ihrem eigenen Grinsen, als sie erklärte: "Harry fing den arroganten Idioten in einer Barriere, es war eine Zauberschlacht, als es wirklich eine Runen-Schlacht war!" ´Arrys Gegenangriff verkrüppelte Voldemort und er war kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Dann sind ´Arrys Hände ... Hermine und Daphne für geistig unterbelichtete Personen …. angekommen und haben ihn endgültig besiegt."

"Wie ich im Krankenflügel gesagt habe", sagte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Sie haben die Prophezeiung viel zu wörtlich genommen."

Dumbledore lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ihr Idioten! Er ist nicht weg! Er wird zurückkommen, noch stärker als zuvor! Er wird besser vorbereitet sein und er wird ... "

"Halt die Klappe!" Knurrte Lily. "Du arroganter Bastard! Du hörst nichts, was wir sagen, oder? Er ist tot!" Sie stand auf und warf Shivas zurückhaltende Hand weg, um nach vorne zu springen und ihn in die Brust zu stoßen. "Halt dein Mund Arschloch und hör zu, wenn wir sprechen!" Dumbledore schob sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schreiende Lily Potter. "Diadem, gereinigt. Medaillon, zerstört. Tasse, gereinigt. Ring, zerstört. Tagebuch, zerstört. Schlange, getötet. Harry, gereinigt!"

"Unmög-"

"Ich sagte, halt die Klappe!" Schrie Lily und griff nach seinem Bart. Die Leute hinter ihr spannten sich leicht an, aber Lily nutzte ihre Hebelkraft nur, um seinen Kopf zu heben, sodass ihre Augen nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Mein Sohn wäre beinahe dazu verdammt gewesen, von dieser Abscheulichkeit besessen zu werden, als er mich wiederbelebt hat. Du hast ihn über ein Jahrzehnt mit diesem Ding in ihm zurückgelassen! Ein JAHRZEHNT! Es war nur mit der Narbe verbunden! Mein Zauber verhinderte es. Er war mindestens für einige Monate, wenn nicht gar Jahre, das war mehr als genug Zeit, um den Schädelabschnitt chirurgisch entfernen zu lassen, bevor das Seelenfragment ein Problem werden konnte, aber nein, wenn Sie die Lösung nicht sehen konnten, gab es keine Lösung! Sie haben nie daran gedacht, nach einer zweiten Meinung zu fragen, oder?!"

"Du hast das verdammte Ding in meinem Kind wachsen lassen. Wir mussten zusehen, wie er sich zweimal fast tötete, um es loszuwerden! Er musste praktisch einen ganz neuen Zweig der Magie erfinden, um es ohne Gefahr zu zerstören." Lily hielt inne und grinste zu Dumbledore hinunter. "Wie, denkst du, hat er es geschafft, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem oder Helga Hufflepuff's Becher zu retten? Harry James Potter hat in Monaten das geschafft, was du, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jahrelang nicht geschafft hast! Hör auf meinen Sohn für deine eigenen Fehler verantwortlich zu machen und benimm dich wie ein Mann, du pathetische Entschuldigung für einen ehemaligen Zauberer!"

Lily ließ Dumbledores Bart los und trat zurück, die Gruppe hinter ihr ließ zusammen einen kleinen Atemzug ausatmen und lockerte ihren Griff um ihre Zauberstäbe. Dumbledore konnte nur weinen, als er zwischen Lily und Harry starrte. "Es ist nur ... nicht möglich ...", flüsterte der alte Mann. "Harry ist verdorben ... er muss es sein, alles passt ..."

"Warum?" Fragte Lily sanft und sah ihn an. "Weil er etwas Schlimmeres überstanden hat als Ariana? Weil Harry sich nicht wie deine Schwester der Unterdrückung und der Wut zugewandt hat? Warum muss Harry böse sein, Dumbledore? Kannst du das selbst beantworten?"

"Ich ... ich werde eines Tages die Wahrheit finden ... ich muss!" Dumbledore atmete zwischen seinen Schluchzern aus.

"Braucht noch jemand einen Abschluss hier?" Fragte Harry seufzend. "Weil ich fertig bin, dem ganzen einen Sinn zu geben." Als er von den versammelten Leuten ein Kopfnicken erhielt, stand Harry auf und sah zu Dumbledore, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Es tut mir leid, dass du deine Verblendungen nicht sehen kannst, Dumbledore. Auf Wiedersehen. Komm schon, Mutter, lass uns gehen."

Harry griff sanft nach dem Runenstein vom Tisch und deaktivierte ihn, als er ihn einsteckte. Er erreichte die Tür und sah nicht einmal zurück, als er die kleine Gruppe nach draußen führte ... um Albus Dumbledore nie wieder zu sehen.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Der Morgen begann so angenehm normal wie jeden Morgen in den letzten drei Jahren. Petunia Dursley hatte Vernon am Morgen mit einem schönen Teller Frühstück für ihn begrüßt. Sie lächelte, als sie einen neuen Teller vor Dudley abstellte. Ihr kleiner Junge nahm sich die Zeit während der Sommerferien, um mit seinen Freunden seine Diät und seine Bewegungen zu verbessern. Das Wrestling-Team hatte bereits gut geholfen, um etwas vom Babyfett von ihrem Jungen zu entfernen, obwohl er den Rest an sich selbst arbeiten musste, um sicherzustellen, dass die Verbesserungen blieben.

Als Petunia seine Mahlzeit platzierte, runzelte sie kurz ihr Gesicht, als ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich schlechte Erinnerungen hervorriefen. Es war nur ein paar Wochen nach dem Jahrestag des Tages, an den ihr ... Neffe sie für immer verlassen hatte. Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Junge jemals in sein neues Zuhause gekommen war, er schickte ihnen sicher keinen Brief und warum sollten sie den kleinen Ausreißer verfolgen müssen, nach dem, was er mit Marge und Ripper gemacht hatte? Vernon hatte das wiederkehrende Ereignis zu einer Art Familienurlaub gemacht und die Ausrede benutzt, um sie alle zu einem wundervollen Abendessen in der Stadt zu bringen. Natürlich vergaß ihr Ehemann ganz bequem, dass Petunia, nachdem der Junge verschwunden war, gezwungen war, wieder zu lernen, wie man sich um das Haus kümmern musste. Kochen, Putzen, Wäsche waschen … Unkraut jäten. Die Gartenarbeit war eine der schlimmsten gewesen. Dudley war immer so kontaktfreudig, dass sie ihn nicht bitten konnte, die Arbeit zu machen, und Petunia konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie ihren Preis für die besten Rosen einfach jetzt aufgab, oder?

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, aber sie hatte endlich herausgefunden, wie es der Pottergöre gelungen war, ihren Garten so schön aussehen zu lassen. Petunia war bereits informiert worden, dass sie den Preis gewonnen hatte und die Jury sollte in Kürze ankommen, um ihre Trophäe zu überreichen. Es würde gut auf dem Kamin neben dem Bild von Vernon passen, der eine Beförderung erhielt, von der sie über diesen Morgen gehört hatten. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, alles zu hören, sobald er zurückkam!

Das Klingeln der Türglocke ließ Petunia schnell von ihrem Platz aufstehen und winkte Dudley zu, in Ruhe weiter zu essen, als sie nach vorne ging. Sie nahm sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um ihre Haare zu einer passenden Präsentation fertig zu machen, und öffnete lächelnd die Tür. "Hallo, ich bin so froh, dass sie endlich gesehen haben, wie sich die Anstrengung meiner Rosenzucht ausgezahlt hat..." Alles andere, was sie sagen wollte, degenerierte zu erstickenden, unartikulierten Klängen von Verzweiflung und Schrecken. Die Frau, die zu ihrer Tür kam, war für einen Besucher während Weihnachten besser geeignet. Ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit. Eine tote Frau.

"Hallo, Schwester", sagte Lily Potter, geb. Evans, mit einem kläglichen, süßen Lächeln, das sich auf einem Gesicht ausbreitete, das von flammend roten Haaren umrahmt war, die knapp unter ihre Wangenknochen fielen. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ein bisschen plaudern, oder?"

Petunia fand endlich wieder ihre Stimme und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Sie hielt den Zettel fast fünf Sekunden lang in der Hand, und der Geist ihrer toten Schwester grinste sie an, bevor die Welt schwarz wurde und sie spürte, wie der Boden sich ihr näherte.

Stöhnend streckte Petunia eine Hand aus, um ihre Stirn zu reiben, und fühlte dort eine kleine Beule. "Nun, das ist ein perfekter Weg, mit dem Stress fertig zu werden, meine Auszeichnung zu bekommen", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Humph, als ob sie hierher gekommen wären."

Seufzend öffnete Petunia ihre Augen und suchte nach Dudley, angenommen, er wäre derjenige gewesen, der sie auf die Couch getragen hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten über die besetzten Sitzplätze gegenüber von ihr, bevor sie zum Küchentürrahmen gingen. Sie hatten die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt, bevor ihr Geist ihr Augenlicht eingeholt hatte und Petunias Kopf erstarrt war. Immer wieder langsam den Kopf zurückdrehend und ihr gegenübersehend, sah Petunia das entsetzliche Antlitz ihres Alptraums zurück starren. Ihre Hand flog an ihre Brust, während sie bedrohlich schwankte. Der Umzug schaffte es, die Couch umzudrehen und Petunia auf den Boden zu werfen, wo sie zurück zur Wand kletterte und versuchte, sich unter kreischendem Ton in die Tapete einzufügen.

"Wow, Lils, deine Schwester hat fast genauso kräftige Lungen wie du", kam eine amüsierte Stimme von der anderen Couch.

"Ehrlich, das wäre lustiger, wenn Harry sich so wohl gefühlt hätte, mit uns nach drinnen zu kommen", antwortete Lily Potter seufzend.

"Wahr."

Petunia musste endlich aufhören zu schreien, um zu atmen. Sie atmete zitternd ein und blieb noch ein paar Sekunden still, um zu sehen, ob sie dem Geist entkommen konnte. Sie würde Dudley auf dem Weg nach draußen finden müssen ...

"Oh, um laut zu schreien, wenn du sie nicht hochgehst, Lils, als ich werde", sagte die zweite Stimme. Eine Sekunde später schrie Petunia erneut, als sie von unsichtbaren Händen in die Luft geschleudert wurde und auf ihre neu aufgerichtete Couch plumpste. "Besser jetzt, Mrs. Dursley? Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessiert, wie Sie sich fühlen, aber wir sollten zumindest versuchen, höflich zu sein. Ich würde es lieber nicht im Blutvergießen enden lassen, wie unser letztes schwieriges Treffen zeigte, nun versuche ich, ruhig zu bleiben." Petunia bemerkte endlich, dass eine unbekannte Frau neben dem Geist saß. Diese _"Besucherin"_ hatte hellbraunes Haar und trug Shorts mit einem T-Shirt, obwohl der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand keinen Streit über die launische Natur übrig ließ.

Der Geist schnaubte und lehnte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen zurück auf die Couch. "Ehrlich, ich glaube, du bist vielleicht diejenige, über die sich meine liebe Schwester mehr Sorgen machen sollte, Shiva. Ich bin sauer auf sie, aber ich habe so ein Verhalten von ihr erwartet. Das Aufrechterhalten einer fast konstanten Verachtung für deine Geschwister neigt wirklich dazu. Ich werde das Geschrei, das du in kürzester Zeit aufbringen kannst, vertonen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich am Ende dieser ... Konversation ankommen werde. "

"Shiva ... du bist diese Frau! Du Hure!" Petunia schrie auf. Sie runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich um, um den Geist anzustarren. "Also, das ist nur ein Trick von diesem kleinen Freak! Bravo, gut gemacht! Nun geh bitte aus meinem Haus, bevor du meinen Sohn ansteckst!"

Der Mund des Geistes verlief in einer dünnen Linie, obwohl die Hündin, die ihren eigensinnigen Neffen _"adoptiert"_ hatte, als erste reagierte. " _ **Erstens**_ : Ich bin keine Hure. _**Zweitens**_ : Ja, ich bin diejenige, die Harry adoptiert hat. _**Drittens**_ : Das ist kein Trick, deine liebe Schwester ist in der Tat wieder unter den Lebenden; eigentlich ist Harry an einen gewissen Punkt, daran schuld. Sehen Sie ... _**Viertens**_ : Behalten Sie Ihre verdammten Meinungen für sich oder ich fange an, alles in diesem Raum zu verfluchen. "

"Ich sagte dir, du musst dich um sie sorgen, anstatt um mich", sagte der Geist, als sich ihr Mund zu einem Grinsen entspannte. "Nur um es festzuhalten, solltest du dich nicht um das Sexleben meiner Freundin kümmern, Tuni."

"Mädchen ... Freundin ?!" Petunia stotterte. "Aber ... aber ... aber du bist tot!"

"Versuche, mitzuhalten, Schwester. Ich bin nie wirklich gestorben. Ich war nur, mit den Worten einer Geschichte, die größer ist als meine, Scheintot", sagte Lily.

Petunia spürte, wie sich die Angst wie Gift in ihr zusammenzog. Wenn Lily wirklich hier war und nicht eine Illusion oder ein Echo ... sie versuchte wieder zu grinsen und ihre Angst unter dem Mut zu verstecken. "Nun, wenn du lebst, hast du offensichtlich weniger für dein Kind getan als wir. Den kleinen Freak hier bei anständigen normalen Leuten wie uns abladen ..." Petunia verstummte, als sie bemerkte, dass die Temperatur im Raum gesunken war und ihr Atem wurde sichtbar, als sie ausatmete. Der sichtbare Zauberstab in Shiva´s Hand vibrierte und funkelte, während Lilys Augen sich geschlossen hatten und sie in kurzen Atemzügen atmete. Petunia führte wahrscheinlich eine der intelligentesten Handlungen ihres Lebens durch, als sie jede Bewegung sehr vorsichtig beendete.

Nach fast zwei Minuten hatte der Zauberstab aufgehört zu funkeln und Lily atmete normaler. Shiva öffnete ihre Faust und streckte ihre Finger aus, bevor sie sehr langsam sprach: "Petunia Dursley, ich bemühe mich sehr, dich nicht zu töten. Ich habe es schon mehreren Leuten angetan, die meinen Sohn bedroht haben. Bitte. Hör auf. Sonst ist es zu verlockend."

Lily nickte. "Petunia, ich war bis vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr im Koma. Ich habe alles getan, seit ich aufgewacht bin, um sicherzustellen, dass ich für Harry da war, um seine ... Erziehung bei dir zu korrigieren. Du hattest meinen Sohn für zwölf Jahre. Ich habe dich nie als Familie bezeichnet. Shiva war weniger als vier Jahre lang seine Mentorin und Freundin gewesen, bevor er sie als seine Mutter ansah. Vielleicht solltest du das bedenken, wenn du an deiner kostbaren _"Normalität"_ festhältst."

Petunia runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass sie den Jungen nie wie eine Familie behandelt hatte. Sie brauchte ihre perfekte kleine Schwester nicht, um das zu erklären. Harry Potter war einfach keine Familie. Er war ein Freak wie Lily. Er hatte die Macht, Dinge zu tun, die Petunia nur in Träumen ausführen konnte. Er war nicht wie sie. Er hatte es nicht verdient, mit ihrem Sohn am selben Tisch zu sitzen und Dudley genauso bitter und hasserfüllt aufwachsen zu lassen, wie sie. Es war nur richtig gewesen, zu versuchen und sicherzustellen, dass Harry gelernt hatte, wie es war Dinge zu tun, ohne dass sich das Universum seinem Willen beugte ... hatte er es nicht verdient ...?

"Mrs. Dursley", sagte Shiva, atmete aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der einzige Grund, warum wir noch nicht hierher gekommen sind, ist, dass wir damit beschäftigt waren, Voldemort und seine Leute zu töten und uns dann mit den Folgen zu beschäftigen. Jetzt sind wir aber fertig ..."

"Dieser wahnsinnige Terrorist ist tot?" Platzte es aus Petunia heraus. Selbst sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichten von dem Monster, von dem Lily vor langer Zeit gesprochen hatte. Dass er endlich unter der Erde war ...

"Das ist er", sagte Shiva, legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte Petunia neugierig an. "Harry brachte ihn zur Tür des Todes und seine Freundinnen zeigten ihn den Rest des Weges."

"Harry?"

Lily´s Lächeln verspottete sie, als sie antwortete. "Ja. Er, der wertlose kleine _**Freak**_ hat es geschafft, den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier unserer Generation zu besiegen. Lustig, wie das funktioniert, nicht wahr? Oh, und er ist auch ziemlich intelligent. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du stolz darauf bist, dass Dudley endlich versteht, dass er den Abschluss schaffen muss, aber mein Harry hat es geschafft, sein eigenes Geschäft zu eröffnen, bevor er fünfzehn geworden ist. Er war so erfolgreich damit, dass er eine Partnerschaft mit einer langjährigen Firma in Australien eingegangen ist."

Petunia konnte die beiden Frauen nur verspotten. Harry war nicht schlau. Er schaffte es kaum, gute Noten zu bekommen und er war immer so langsam, alles in sich aufzunehmen, was sie ihm beibringen wollten und ... und alles war eine Qual. Dachte Petunia finster.

"Wir versuchen hier herauszufinden, wie wir mit dir umgehen sollen", sagte Shiva und rollte ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihre Finger. "Harrys einzige Bitte war, Dudley nicht zu verletzen. Nichts an dir, nichts besonderes für Vernon, außer dass es sowohl mental als auch physisch schmerzhaft ist." Petunia konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr bei diesen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Brust. "Nun, mein Votum war für Askaban ... Kindesgefährdung und Missbrauch werden in unserer Welt, die du kennst, ziemlich ernst genommen. Aber Lily hat mich erfolgreich überzeugt, dass dies nur dazu dienen würde, dass du dich auf deinen Hass auf uns und deine Behandlung meines Sohnes gerechtfertigt fühlst."

"Also haben wir eine bessere Idee", sagte Lily lächelnd, als sie sich vor lehnte und Papier und Stift auf den Kaffeetisch zwischen ihnen legte. "Du wirst einen Brief an die Lokalzeitung schreiben. Du wirst alles aufschreiben, was du Harry angetan hast, während er in diesem Haus war. Shiva und ich werden es überprüfen, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts fehlt. Wir erwarten nichts besonderes, Tuni. Wir wollen nur, dass du die Wahrheit schreibst. "

Petunia spürte, wie die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich, als sie daran dachte, was die Nachbarn denken würden, wenn sie einen solchen Bericht lesen würden. Wie würden sie entsetzt sein? Wie sie nicht verstehen würden, dass sie keine Wahl gehabt hatte; Sie musste sicherstellen, dass er normal aufwuchs. Dass er ... dass er ... "Oh Gott ... bitte nein!"

"Verstehen Sie es endlich, Mrs. Dursley?" Fragte Shiva leise. "Welchen besseren Weg gibt es zu beweisen, wie unnatürlich du und dein Ehemann gehandelt haben, als wenn deine eigenen Kollegen es erklären?" Sie lachte leise bevor sie fortfuhr. "Oh, und eine Kopie des Briefes wird auch an die Polizei geschickt werden."

Petunia fühlte, wie sie anfing zu weinen, als sie ihren Kopf hin und her schüttelte. "Bitte…"

"Du hast es dir selbst angetan, Petunia", sagte Lily, alle Belustigung verschwand von ihrer kalten, harten Stimme. "Ich habe schließlich verstanden, warum du mich gehasst hast, Tuni, und ich habe damit Frieden geschlossen. Aber mit Harry ...da musstest du ihn nur normal behandeln und du warst zu sehr geblendet von Hass, um das zu tun ... du hast diese Strafe auf dich gelegt, daher gehst du du diesen Weg allein, Schwester. "

Petunia weinte lauter und starrte auf das Papier vor ihr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort erreichte ihre zittrige Hand den Stift und begann zu schreiben.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry wirbelte den Stuhl mit den hohen Lehnen im Kreis herum. Mit seinen Füßen, um ihn schnell genug zu treten, dass er leicht schwindelig wurde, hielt Harry die Geschwindigkeit für fast eine halbe Sekunde aufrecht, bevor er schließlich den Dreh aufhielt und hin und her wackelte. "Warum hat Hogwarts diese nicht? Wir müssen einige davon ins Schloss bringen!"

Ein Schnauben der Belustigung und ein erschütterter Kopf war seine Antwort als Shiva sich vor lehnte und sich spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf schlug. "Du bist praktisch reifer als ich, Junge, und du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind mit einem neuen Spielzeug. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Dreh-Stühle in der Schule auftauchen. Auf keinen Fall."

"Immer meinen Spaß verderben", schmollte Harry.

Das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihnen summte und die dritte Person im Raum streckte die Hand aus und drückte auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage. "Ja, Mary?"

"Mr. Dursley ist auf dem Weg nach oben, Sir."

"Danke, Mary. Alles ist bereit für seine Ankunft?"

"Ja, Vorsitzender", antwortete die Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Ausgezeichnet, danke, Mary, das wird alles sein." Er nahm seinen Finger von der Gegensprechanlage. Mit einem lächelnden Ausdruck auf Harry zwinkerte er dem jungen Mann zu und nickte. "Wenn Sie die Überraschung aufrechterhalten wollen, Mr. Potter, sollten Sie wahrscheinlich wieder zurückkommen."

Harry seufzte und richtete sich auf. "Ja, schätze es ist Zeit ernst zu werden. Danke für ihre Hilfe, Sir."

Harry sah den Vorsitzenden wieder nicken, bevor sein Gesicht durch die hohe Rückenlehne des Sessels verdeckt wurde. Shiva griff nach unten und drückte sanft seine Hand, bevor sie schnell zur Seitentür ging, um auf ihr Stichwort mit Lily zu warten. Harry folgte ihnen nicht durch die Tür, als sie sich schloss und schloss seine Augen, so dass der Ton seine Entschlossenheit zementieren und seinen Rückgrat setzen konnte. Er hatte es über Jahre unter diesem Mann geschafft, seine Mütter hatten am Morgen Petunia fertig gemacht ... er konnte seine Fassung mit Vernon lange genug behalten, um diese Arbeit zu ende zu bringen. Er musste einfach weiter darüber nachdenken, als wäre es nur ein großer Streich der Zwillinge. Es war alles mental. Es war alles ... mental.

Die Eingangstür zum Eckbüro öffnete sich und dumpfe Schritte drängten in den Raum. "Vorsitzender Brown, es ist so eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen!" Polterte Vernon Dursley los. Harry konnte bereits das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Walrosses sehen, ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie das Walross mit dem Riesengrinsen auf den Kopf hüpfte und nach Fischen klatschte. "Als ich heute morgen hörte, dass Sie mich persönlich sehen wollten, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, meiner Frau die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen! Ich bin so stolz darauf, so anerkannt worden zu sein, Sir! Dass der Vorstand selbst meine Arbeit zur Kenntnis genommen hat ... es ist einfach erstaunlich! "

Ja, da war der Kopf schaukelnd. Harry musste das Gelächter unterdrücken, das in ihm aufstieg. Es vor seinem Auftritt nicht zurück zu halten, würde nicht annähernd die richtige Wirkung haben. Chairman Brown kicherte leise und sagte: "Mr. Vernon, ich habe Ihren Namen noch nie gehört oder gesehen. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich erstaunt, dass Sie schnell genug hinter Ihrem Schreibtisch Platz finden um Arbeit zu erledigen." Harry musste das Blubbern nicht hören, um sich die breiten Augen, den schlaffen Unterkiefer und die pralle Vene vorzustellen. "Zum Glück für Sie ist meine Meinung im Moment eher unwichtig. Grunnings Bohrmaschinen hat einen neuen Mehrheitseigentümer und er hat speziell darum gebeten, sich heute Morgen mit Ihnen zu treffen, um Ihre Zukunft hier zu besprechen."

"Ja wirklich?" Der Hinweis auf List in diesem einen Wort war so lächerlich schwach und transparent, dass Harry wieder fast die Kontrolle verlor. Daphne hätte den Mann verhext, weil er gewagt hatte zu denken, dass das als klug galt. "Nun, ich bin mehr als bereit, Ihnen genau zu zeigen, warum der neue Besitzer erkannt hat, dass ich befördert werden soll."

"Nun, lass uns sehen, wie gut Sie damit fertig werden, oder?" Fragte Brown, der Sarkasmus war praktisch dick genug, um daran zu ersticken. "Harry? Mr. Dursley ist angekommen."

Harry stellte sicher, dass das riesige Lächeln immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lag, als er seinen Stuhl herum drehte und ihn direkt gegenüber von Vernon saß. Das Walross saß auf einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches und sein Speck wehte über die Ränder der Armlehnen. Als Harry an der Reihe war und Vernon ihn erblickte, wölbte sich die Ader und das Gesicht des Mannes wurde rot. Vernons Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte so fest zusammen, dass er seinen Schnurrbart klappern ließ. Mit den Händen auf den Tisch schlagend, sprang das Walross auf und hob einen zittrigen Finger, um diesen Harry zu zeigen. "Du! Du kleiner _**FREAK**_! Was hast du mit dem Vorsitzenden gemacht ?! Du hast deine Launenhaftigkeit auf ihn angewandt!"

Harry verdrehte sein Lächeln zu einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bevor er sich vor lehnte und den Vorsitzenden mit einem lauten Flüstern fragte: "Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon er spricht, Mike?"

Brown zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht einmal eine Ahnung", antwortete er im gleichen Stadium, das Flüstern offensichtlich bedeutete, dass Vernon laut und deutlich hörte. "Vielleicht fühlt er, dass du mich betäubt hast?"

"Das muss es sein", Harry nickte und rieb sein Kinn, als er sich in den Stuhl zurücklehnte und ihm eine leichte Drehung zum Effekt gab. "Er hat mich immer beschuldigt, seine Familie unter Drogen gesetzt zu haben, anscheinend glaubt er, dass sich meine Fähigkeiten verbessert haben, wenn ich den Chef einer großen Firma in meinen Bann ziehen kann." Ein leichtes Schnauben von Belustigung von Brown begrüßte diesen Kommentar und Harry schaffte es gerade noch, sein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren, als sich Vernon´s Gesicht rot färbte.

"Du hast deinen kleinen Stock an _**MEINER FIRMA**_ benutzt, du kleiner Freak! Wie kannst du es wagen!" das Walross kreischte, seine Backen zitterten.

"Nun, das ist einfach unhöflich!" Sagte Harry keuchend und hielt eine Hand an seine Brust. "Zu unterstellen, ich würde mich auf sexuelle Gefälligkeiten stützen, ist hinterhältig, Vernon! Und die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch 16 bin ... beschuldigst du den Vorstand Brown, ein ... Pädophiler zu sein?"

Vernons Lippen kräuselten sich und Speichel flog von seinen Lippen, obwohl er außer einem Knurren keine zusammenhängende Antworten zu geben schien. Brown rettete ihn, als er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich sehe, dass es uns nirgendwohin führt. Vielleicht würde der Beweis helfen, das Treffen voranzutreiben. Wir sind alle vielbeschäftigte Männer, und das sieht schon danach aus, als würde es den Zeitplan durcheinander bringen." Er streckte die Hand aus und tippte auf die Gegensprechanlage. "Mary, bitte schicke die Assistenten des Besitzers mit ihren Unterlagen für die Übernahme."

"Sofort, Sir", quietschte die Gegensprechstimme.

Harry hatte gerade genug Zeit für einen halben Dreh des Stuhls, bevor Shiva die Eingangstür des Raumes öffnete und mit mehreren Dokumenten hereinstürmte. Sie legte eins vor Vernon und walzte um den Tisch herum, um zwei weitere vor Harry und Brown zu platzieren, bevor sie zur Seite ging und durch den Rest in ihren Händen sah. "Das sind die Erklärungsseiten, Gentlemen. Harry, Lily wird in einem Moment mit dem gesamten Dokument auftauchen. Sie haben länger gebraucht, um sie zu kopieren, als wir erwartet hatten, da die Maschine leichte Probleme macht."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Miss Babbling", sagte Brown und winkte das _"Problem"_ ab. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die letzte Seite mehr als genug ist, um Ihre Sorgen zu lindern, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon wischte das Stück Papier mit einer fleischigen Pfote vom Schreibtisch, ohne es anzusehen. Seine Augen blieben bei Shiva und sein Gesicht wurde erneut Puterrot. "Diese Hure ist die gleiche Art von Freak wie der Junge! Sie haben mit Ihrem Verstand gespielt, Vorsitzender! Verhaften Sie sie und werfen Sie den Schlüssel weg! Die Hure hat sich bereits verkauft und sie unterrichtet den Freak seit er weggelaufen ist!"

Harrys Kontrolle glitt ab und die Stifte um den Tisch vibrierten für einen kurzen Moment während seine grünen Augen zu blinken schienen. Er ballte die Hände und zwang sich mit einer Herkulesaktion zu einem Lächeln auf sein Gesicht obwohl man blind sein müsste, um es für etwas Natürliches zu halten. "Immer noch mit den sexuellen Bezügen, Vernon? Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir in der Lage sein würden, dies zivilisiert zu klären, aber du hilfst nicht wirklich mit diesem Aufstand ..."

Vernon´s Gesicht verdunkelte sich noch weiter bis hinunter zu Purpur. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, ob das alles sinnlos werden würde, da der Mann nur wenige Sekunden von einem tödlichen Schlaganfall oder Aneurysma entfernt zu sein schien. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Bürotür wieder öffnete und seine rotköpfige Mutter hereinkam. Lily trug einen Stapel Papiere, die so groß waren, dass ihr Gesicht hinter dem Stapel verborgen war. "Herr Vorsitzender, Ihre Sekretärin hat gesagt, dass Sie auf die Dokumente gewartet haben? Ich habe hier drei Kopien, Sir."

"Mr. Dursley war derjenige, der es brauchte, aber er könnte auch die anderen hier verteilen, damit wir die Fragen des Mannes beantworten können. Wenn er jemals dazu kommt, die Arbeit zu lesen. Ich sehe nicht, warum Sie sich immer noch Sorgen machen. Um mit diesem Treffen fortzufahren, Mr. Potter. Er scheint für alles, was Sie zu sagen haben, nicht sehr aufgeschlossen zu sein, und ich hasse es, dem neuen Besitzer solche Missstände in meiner Gesellschaft zu zeigen ... "Harry schnaubte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf über Browns traurigen Tonfall . Der Mann war anscheinend ein weit besserer Schauspieler als er!

"Es ist kein Problem, Mike. Wir sollten nicht mehr lange warten, nachdem Vernon sich die Dokumente angesehen und verifiziert hat, dass alles legal ist und ich keine Tricks benutzt habe", antwortete Harry.

Lily ließ einen Stapel Papiere nahe genug fallen, um Vernons Haar und Schnurrbart zu überfliegen, bevor sie herumging und die anderen beiden Stapel königlich vor die anderen legte. "Die unterschriebenen Seiten sind Markiert, Gentlemen. Mr. Dursley, Sie sollten wirklich atmen, bevor Sie ohnmächtig werden." Ihr amüsiertes Grinsen schloss sich Shivas gedämpftem Schnauben an.

" **DIESE VERDAMMTE HURE IST TOD! DER FREAK HAT MAGIE BENUTZT UM SIE AUS IHREM GRAB ZU HOLEN! TÖTET IHN JETZT, BEVOR ER UNS UMBRINGT UND ALS MARIONETTEN ZURÜCK HOLT, WIE ER ES MIT DEN BEIDEN HUREN HIER GETAN HAT!** " Die Ader des Walrosses wölbte sich so hart und so schnell, dass es fast hypnotisch war, als Harry sie beobachtete.

Brown hielt zwei Finger an seinen Kopf und murmelte: "Ich denke, wir haben genug gehört. Wenn ich das noch viel weiter machen lasse, werde ich den Mann töten ..."

Er musste nicht einmal nach der Gegensprechanlage greifen, bevor es wieder summte. "20 Sekunden, Sir!"

Harry seufzte und drehte seinen Stuhl ein weiteres Mal, als Vernon zu spucken begann und halbwegs zwischen ihnen rannte und seinen Stuhl warf. "Vernon, ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du dir das leicht gemacht hast. Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass ich es tatsächlich versuchen müsste, wenn wir denken, dass wir mit dem Grunnings Besitzer hier sitzen ... aber anscheinend bist du noch idiotischer als ich mich erinnere."

"Oh und Vernon?" Sagte Lily und verschränkte ihre Arme, lehnte sich an Harrys Stuhl und grinste böse. "Ich habe heute Morgen schon Hallo zu meiner Schwester gesagt."

" **DU UNTOTE HURE**!" Vernons interner Kampf endete und er warf seinen Stuhl zur Seite, als er versuchte, um den Tisch zu eilen. Er machte es ein Viertel des Weges, bevor die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und fünf Polizisten hereinstürmten. Vernon´s Hände waren ausgestreckt auf die drei grinsenden Mitglieder der Potter-Familie gerichtet, als der Erste Polizist stehen blieb und seine Hand von seinem Gürtel hob. Harrys Grinsen wurde so groß, dass es schmerzte, als der Taser aktiviert wurde. Vernon erreichte das Ende des Tisches, gerade als die kleinen Metallpunkte in seinem Rücken gedrückt wurden. Ein schriller Schrei aus Überraschung und Schmerz entsprang dem Walross, als er sich zu Harrys Füßen auf den Boden warf.

"Ausgezeichnetes Timing, Gentleman", sagte Shiva und begrüßte die Polizei. "Schätze, dass sollte ausreichen."

"Bitte sag mir, dass wir diesen Dummkopf lange genug am Laufen gehalten haben, um das Seil zu bekommen, mit dem er aufgehängt werden kann?" Fragte Brown, der sich immer noch die Stirn rieb.

Der Offizier mit dem Taser schaltete es ab und nickte langsam. "Wir waren nur wenige Augenblicke davon entfernt, uns selbst einzumischen, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass sie das ... diesen ... Alptraum erneut durchleben mussten, Mr. Potter."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe vor Jahren gelernt, Vernon Dursley auszublenden, aber ich weiß das Gefühl zu schätzen, Sir. Ich muss jetzt nicht vor Gericht erscheinen."

"Nicht, wenn ich etwas darüber zu sagen habe", murmelte der Polizist. Er ging zum Walross hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. "Vernon Dursley, Sie sind verhaftet wegen Kindesgefährdung, drohendem Unwillen, versuchten Übergriffen, versuchter Betrug, schwerem Überfall, gefährlicher Körperverletzung, Kindesvernachlässigung, Kindesmisshandlung, versuchten Mordes ..." Harry schaltete den Mann aus, als die restlichen Polizisten das Walross vom Boden hoben und ihn aus dem Büro zerrten.

Lily bewegte sich von ihrem Platz und griff nach unten, um Harry so fest zu umarmen, dass es Blutergüsse hinterließ. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie. "Eines Tages werde ich herausfinden, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann, dass du gezwungen warst, bei ihm zu bleiben."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Mum, es ist Vergangenheit", murmelte Harry, tätschelte ihren Rücken und küsste ihre Wange. Als sie sich zurückzog, trat Shiva ein und umarmte von hinten leicht den roten Kopf. Harry lächelte seinem Retter zu und drehte sich zu Brown um, gab dem älteren Herrn ein echtes Grinsen und eine tiefe, förmliche Verbeugung. "Vorsitzender, vielen Dank, dass Sie uns geholfen haben. Ich weiß, dass diese kleine Show viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, aber ich kann wirklich nicht sagen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, diesen Mann hinter Gittern zu sehen."

Brown sah auf und nickte dem jungen Mann mit einem warmen Lächeln zu. "Ich war glücklich, zu helfen, Mr. Potter. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass so eine Person so viele Jahre bei meiner Firma beschäftigt war. Sicherlich gab es Anzeichen für seine Natur ... eine gründliche Untersuchung wird bereits eingeleitet, um sicherzustellen, dass jeder untersucht wird. Die Probleme werden zur Sprache gebracht." Er hielt inne und kicherte leise, bevor er fortfuhr. "Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht davon überzeugen kann, einen Teil der Firma zu kaufen? Ich denke, deine fantasievolle Taktik könnte Grunnings helfen, wenn wir vorwärts gehen, und es könnte dir ein wenig helfen, etwas zu besitzen, das dein Peiniger einmal für seines gehalten hat."

"Nein, danke, Sir", antwortete Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber das ist im Moment ein bisschen zu teuer für mich. Außerdem habe ich ein eigenes Geschäft zu führen. Wir sollten Ihre Zeit wirklich nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn Sie oder die Polizei uns kontaktieren müssen, haben sie unsere Nummer. "

"Die habe ich", sagte Brown. Harry und seine Mütter standen auf und gingen zur Tür. "Noch eine Sache, Mr. Potter, jetzt da die Mikrofone ausgeschaltet sind ... war da irgendeine wirkliche Magie involviert?"

Harry hielt mit seiner Hand am Türknauf inne. Er schaute kurz zu jeder der Frauen, die ihn flankierten. Shiva seufzte und wandte ihre Augen dem Himmel zu, und suchte göttliche Hilfe, während Lily nur ihre Augen nach ihm rollte und ihre Hand auf eine "wie auch immer" Weise winkte. Kichernd drehte Harry sich gerade um, um dem Blick des Mannes zu begegnen. "Nicht heute, Vorsitzender Brown. Einen fantastischen Tag, Sir." Er drehte den Knopf und führte seine Mütter nach draußen, um zu atmen, dass die Dursleys endlich fällig wurden.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Am Tag nachdem seine Verwandten mit den örtlichen Surrey-Zeitung konfrontiert worden waren, hatten sie einen guten Tag mit Petunias Geständnis und Vernons Verhaftung. Harry hatte genug gelesen, um zu wissen, dass sowohl seine Tante als auch Marge Untersuchungen bevor standen, bevor er die Zeitung zur Seite legte und einige Freunde einlud, den Tag gemeinsam zu verbringen. Tracey, Neville und Susan hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und liefen gerade auf seiner Couch, während Harry sie alle amüsierte, indem er seinen Stoffbären im ganzen Zimmer herum fliegen lies. Der Bär mag zwar voll Muggel sein, aber ein einfacher Zauber hielt ihn fest, während der Besen verzaubert war, um zu manövrieren und jegliche Gegenstände und Wände zu vermeiden.

"Ich muss ja sagen, ich dachte, du wärst ein Greifen-Mensch", sagte Tracey lachend, als der Bär an ihr vorbeiglitt und sich zu einem kleinen Bücherregal drehte. "Oder vielleicht ein Panther oder ein Löwe. Ich meine, du musst die Ausdauer für einen Bären haben, damit es einen Sinn ergibt ..." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sich Harry´s Wangen röteten, bevor sie fortfuhr, "aber Bär ist wirklich mehr von Neville Ding. Richtig, Sue? "

Susan rollte ihre Augen zu ihrer Freundin. "Sicher, Tracey. Neville, ist ein Bär."

"Autsch", sagte Harry in Mitgefühl für den anderen jungen Mann. "Sie ist immer noch sauer auf dich, Neville?"

"Das sind sie beide", antwortete Neville mit einem tiefen Seufzer. "Hannah hat heute Morgen Kekse gebacken und mir vorgelegt, sie waren komplett verbrannt, oben und unten."

"Natürlich sind wir immer noch wütend auf dich!" Schnaubte Susan und verschränkte ihre Arme und funkelte ihn an. "Du hast versucht, gegen eine Armee zu kämpfen. **ALLEIN**! Du wirst dich nicht mit uns beiden beschäftigten, bis du bewiesen hast, dass du verstehst, warum wir wütend sind."

"Ich werde Frauen nie verstehen", gestand Neville mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln gegenüber Harry. "Ich fühle mit dir, Kumpel, mit vier von ihnen und zwei Müttern, kann ich es verstehen."

Harry kicherte, als Susan ihre Augen verdrehte und ihrem Freund in die Schulter boxte. "Danke für die Sympathie, Neville, aber ich lerne damit umzugehen. Es ist ein ständiger Kampf."

Tracey schnaubte und winkte ab. "Hey, keiner von euch muss sich mit Luna abgeben. Sie ist wie sechs Mädchen. Ich liebe das kleine Energiebündel, aber sie ist verdammt anstrengend! Harry, ich werde Daphne heute Abend total stehlen. Ich brauche eine Pause."

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich danach. "Daphne braucht eine Pause, huh? Wow ... Oh und übrigens, der Bär war ein Geschenk von meiner Mutter. Er hat auch solch Haare wie ich!"

"Ah, jetzt verstehe ich", Tracey nickte weise, während Neville näher auf den Bären zuging, der immer weiter herum flog. Dobby tauchte mit einem Teller Kekse auf, als das Stofftier vor ihm herum flog. Der Elf quiekte überrascht und sprang zurück, wobei er einen Besen in seinen Ohren verwickelte.

"Schlechter Bearsy", murmelte Dobby und starrte das beleidigende Spielzeug inmitten des Kicherns der Menschen an. "Dobby muss beim nächsten Mal die Landezone überprüfen."

Als er sein Tablett abstellte und wieder heraussprang, verdrehte Susan die Augen vor dem manischen Elf. "Ich wünschte, unsere Elfen wären so großartig. Hey, habt ihr von Snape gehört?"

Neville wurde munterer und nickte schnell mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Oh ja! Er verlässt Hogwarts! Endlich rennt der schmierige Idiot in die Berge!"

"Ich gebe zu, etwas enttäuscht zu sein, dass er nicht in der Schlacht gestorben ist ...", sagte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich nehme an, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Ecke gefunden hat, um sich zu verstecken, sobald alles begann."

Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach einem Keks. "Millie sagte, er behauptet, er würde _"den Verwundeten die notwendigen Tränke geben."_ Das Ass versuchte nicht einmal zu kämpfen, wahrscheinlich zu ängstlich, auf der Verliererseite gesehen zu werden, um etwas zu riskieren Slughorn kommt, um ihn zu ersetzen, jetzt da er zurückgetreten ist. Von dem, was ich höre, soll der alte Sluggy fantastisch sein, das ist ein Plus! "

Harry nickte. "Ja, meine Mutter hat nur gute Dinge über Slughorn zu sagen. Snape hat ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er irgendwo im Nirgendwo eine kleine Apotheke gründen wird. Das funktioniert gut für alle, denke ich. Wir müssen ihn nicht sehen, Er kann weiter in seiner Fantasiewelt leben, dass Lily Evans sich immer noch um ihn kümmert und am besten wird er weit weg von Kindern gehalten werden. "

Tracey grinste. "Einsam und allein in den Wäldern, und einen Laden für andere einsame Leute, es ist besser, als das, was er verdient."

"Könnte schlimmer sein", Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat uns im letzten Jahr mit seinen Informationen etwas geholfen."

"Er war nie so böse gegenüber deinem Haus wie er uns gegenüber war, Sue", sagte Neville. "Ich bezweifle, dass wir uns jemals einig werden."

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte die Rothaarige.

Bevor irgendjemand darauf antworten konnte, bemerkte Harry, wie Fleur den Raum betrat und sich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln umsah. "Hat jemand die eigensinnige Metamorphmagus gesehen? Ich sollte ihr beibringen, wie man Kuchen backt, aber sie ist verschwunden."

"Nym? In der Küche?" Harry fragte mit großen Augen Fleur. "Fleur, bist du verrückt?"

"Wenn ich Gabi unterrichten kann, kann ich es jedem beibringen!" Sagte Fleur. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "So viele Feuerbälle, um _'Kuchen'_ zu backen ... Ich wünschte, das Mädchen hätte es getan, um mich zu ärgern ... das wäre wirklich einfacher ..." Fleur runzelte die Stirn und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Gegenwart und ihre fehlende Kochpartnerin. "Wenn ich Tonks finden könnte, könnte ich sie trainieren. Diese Frau versteckt sich vor mir, ich bin mir sicher ..."

Das Läuten eines zurückkehrenden Gastes ertönte dann und alle Augen drehten sich zum Haupteingang, als klopfende Stiefel durch die Halle hallten, gefolgt von einem gedämpften Gruß. "Morgen, Skelly! Sieht gut und tot aus wie immer!"

Harry blinzelte und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Schock, als seine momentane Partnerin mit rosa Haaren an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer vorbei trottete. "Nymphadora!" Schaffte Harry es endlich zu sagen, kurz bevor sie den Rahmen komplett überschritt.

Tonks blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder um, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt. "Ja? Was ist los, Wonder Boy?"

Harry arbeitete für ein paar Momente mit seinem Mund und versuchte den richtigen Weg zu finden, sie anzusprechen. Um ihn herum war der Rest völlig verstummt und hatte keinerlei Hilfe. Seine Augen nahmen die Kampfbücher auf, in Wasser und Schmutz getränkt; die militärische Camo- Hose, mit Asche bedeckt; die gigantischen Metalltanks auf ihrem Rücken, die durch einen großen Schlauch mit einer Düsenpistole verbunden waren, die Tonks lässig über ihre Schulter hielt, die in ihren Finger-losen schwarzen Handschuhen eingeklemmt war. Schließlich gelang es Harry, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und ihr die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen: "Nymphadora, Liebes, ist das ein verdammter _**Flammenwerfer**_ ?!"

Tonks grinste und versetzte die Düsenpistole. "Yup", antwortete sie. "Ich kümmere mich nur um ein paar losen Enden, weißt du. Ich heizte ein paar Zombies ein und alles. Hasse diese untoten Bastarde. Es ist jetzt alles gut, die Höhle ist geräumt. Ich werfe es einfach in den Lagerschuppen zurück. Wir sehen uns alle in ein paar Minuten!" Kurz darauf ging Tonks zurück und pfiff eine fröhliche Melodie.

Harry schloss langsam seinen Mund und lehnte sich zurück auf die Couch als alle Augen von der offenen Tür auf ihn blickten. Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und stöhnte. "Ich führe ein komisches Leben ..."


	50. Epilogue ( Epilog )

**Epilogue**

7 Jahre später

Hermine Granger Potter runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als sie die letzte Gesetzesvorlage unterschrieb, die ihren Schreibtisch überfüllten. Sie hasste es, diese Arten von Reinblüter- Tradition-Bewahrung-Gesetzesvorlagen durchzugehen. Narzissa Black hatte ihre Arbeit jedoch gut gemacht und es geschafft, das Zauber- Gamot davon zu überzeugen, dass jegliche diskriminierende Praktiken gestrichen wurden. Hermine hatte das Kleingedruckte der Gesetzesvorlagen selbst so durchgesehen, dass ihre Augen praktisch am Bluten waren, doch sie konnte nichts finden, womit sie nicht einverstanden war. Narzissa war eine Schlampe, aber sie schien sich ehrlich gesagt nur darum zu kümmern, einige der jahrhundertealten Traditionen für eine andere Generation am Leben zu erhalten ... etwas, das Hermine wirklich nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihr Veto einzulegen. Mit einem Seufzer legte die Potter-Frau die Gesetzesvorlage in ihren Postausgang und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich zu ein Papierflugzeug faltete und aus dem Zimmer flog. Sie überflog die Nase einer überraschten Daphne Greengrass, die gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Wow, ich weiß, dass du dich über den Job ärgerst, aber der Versuch, mich mit Papierkram zu töten, scheint ziemlich hart", witzelte die Blondine mit einem Lächeln, als sie die Tür schloss und sich auf einen Stuhl am Schreibtisch setzte.

"Haha, sehr lustig. Ich hasse dich, weißt du das?" Antwortete Hermine trocken. "Sicher werde ich Änderungen vornehmen, aber die Politik in diesem Job ist schrecklich! Wie viele deiner Leute musstest du kaufen, um mich auf den Platz zu bringen?"

"Weniger als erwartet", zuckte Daphne die Schultern. "Ich musste tatsächlich ein paar bestechen, und versprechen, dass ich versuche, sie dazu zu überreden. In Anbetracht dessen, dass ich bereits mit ihnen darüber geredet hatte ... nun, ich bin niemand, der freies Geld verlieren möchte, aber es fühlte sich an wie Süßigkeiten von einem Baby zu klauen."

Hermine stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück, um ihre Augen zu reiben, als sich eine weitere Vorlage zusammenfaltete und aus dem Büro flog. "Ernsthaft? Ich bin vierundzwanzig! Welches Land wählt jemanden, der nicht einmal ein Vierteljahrhundert hinter sich hat, als ihre Ministerin!? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich überredet hast, den Posten als Ministerin für Magie anzunehmen ..."

"Du bist die _„Hexe-die-gesiegt-hat"_ so einfach", sagte Daphne mit einem Grinsen und einer wackeligen Augenbraue. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme, was Daphne zu einem Lachen brachte. "Ehrlich, Mine, ich denke, die Leute waren nur erschöpft von den Idioten, mit denen wir es zu tun bekommen würden, und da Amelia einen Sohn erwartet, gab es keine Chance, dass sie sich erneut zur Wahl stellen würde."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sohn? Sirius hat sie endlich dazu gebracht, zuzustimmen, das Geschlecht zu überprüfen? Er muss begeistert sein."

"Das ist er. Vor einer Stunde wurde er vom Manor angehalten und konnte nicht aufhören darüber zu reden, wie er Remus und Cissa´s Sohn mit seinem eigenen zusammenbringen wollte, damit er sie in die Rumtreiber 2.0 verwandeln konnte. Lily musste sein Ohr ergreifen und ihn schwören zu warten, bis sie alt genug sind, um selbst zu entscheiden."

Hermine nickte. "Das war nicht weit genug für diesen Mann ... Ich bin immer noch überrascht, dass er den Nachnamen Bones angenommen hat ..."

"Ich nicht", sagte Daphne achselzuckend. "Er hasste immer seine Familie, er mag das Black Manor immer noch nicht, trotz der Reinigungsarbeiten. Sirius Black macht seine Zeit in Askaban immer noch zu schaffen, ob er es jemals zugibt oder nicht, Harry ist offiziell Lord Black ... Sirius Bones umhüllt alle diese Probleme und wirft sie weg, während Amelia dabei hilft, ihren eigenen Namen zu behalten, damit Susan den Namen von Neville annehmen kann."

"Ich werde niemals die Politik in dieser Welt verstehen", murmelte Hermine. Sie erwiderte ihre verengten Augen auf Daphne und schnaubte: "Nun das mal beiseite, nichts, was du gesagt hast, erklärt, warum ich Ministerin wurde."

"Nun, es war immer du, Harry oder ich. Einer von uns drei musste die Stelle einnehmen und wir beide wussten, dass es keinen Weg geben würde Harry dazu zu bringen, dem zuzustimmen."

"Du hättest es tun können", antwortete Hermine grell.

Daphne schnaubte nur und winkte ab. "Nein. Ich arbeite lieber im Hintergrund."

Hermine schnaubte nur und hielt ihren Blick aufrecht. Es würde nicht gut sein, Daphne so leicht gewinnen zu lassen, wenn sie hoffte, dies gegen die Frau für ein wenig Hebelwirkung nutzen zu können ... dieser Smaragd-Ring sah immer noch so nett aus ... "Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass wir es sein müssten, nachdem Amelia gegangen ist. "

"Besser, unsere größten Veränderungen durchzudrücken, während wir noch unseren großen Gewinn machen können und die Leute immer noch unser bester Freund sein wollen. Gebt mir zehn Jahre und ich kann ein gutes Stück Korruption herausholen, während ich immer noch die Alte Garde in die Schranken weise und die Muggel- Geborenen in ihre freien Plätze bringe."

Hermine seufzte und beugte sich vor, um ein weiteren Brief aus ihrem Posteingang zu lesen. "Gut, gut, ich kann zustimmen, dass viele ihrer Gründe gültig sind, obwohl wir einigen zustimmen müssen, ihnen zu widersprechen. Sie schulden mir immer noch viel, Daphne."

"Einverstanden", sagte Daphne lächelnd und nahm offensichtlich an, dass das Argument gewonnen worden war.

Hermine grinste fast, als sie das Dokument zur weiteren Überprüfung zeigte und ihre Bombe in Richtung Daphne warf. "Ich denke, ich werde einen kleinen Teil dieser Schulden einfordern."

"Oh", fragte Daphne und lehnte sich nach vorne und klang eifrig. "Wie das?"

"Luna kam vorhin vorbei ..." Hermine verstummte und wartete, bis Daphne anfing, leicht zu zappeln, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Sie erwähnte, dass du immer noch Kinder ablehnst und Tracey sagt immer wieder, dass das Haus sich manchmal leer anfühlt. Sie erzählte dann sehr detailliert, wie Tracey sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass ein Kind im Moment die absolut beste Idee der Welt sei."

"Deshalb hat Tracey aufgehört zu fragen, ob ich immer noch warte ... sie hat die Ziele verschoben ...", murmelte Daphne. Sie seufzte und sah mit einem verzerrten Mund auf. "Also willst du, dass ich versuche, Luna davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ein Kind habe? Ich weiß nicht, wie du erwartest, dass ich das kann. Nur Harry und du waren jemals in der Lage, dieses Mädchen zu irgendetwas zu überreden."

Hermines Gelassenheit brach an diesem Punkt und sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Daphne, es ist mir egal, ob Tracey und Luna ein Kind wollen. Das ist ihre Entscheidung und du musst diesen Kampf selbst kämpfen, wenn du dagegen bist. Was dein Job ist ... ist, Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er teilnehmen wird . "

Daphne blinzelte ein paar Mal mit offenem Mund. Hermine lachte nur und komponierte kaum, bevor Daphne ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten zurückbekam. "Entschuldige, was?"

"Luna hat uns vor Jahren gewarnt, dass sie erwartet, dass Harry ihr Samenspender ist, wenn sie für Kinder bereit ist."

"Jaaaa", Daphne runzelte die Stirn, bevor sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie sich kichernd auf den Stuhl zurück lehnte. "Sie hat es ernst gemeint. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es ernst meint! Sie ist immer noch dagegen, es auf die Muggel- Weise zu machen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bezweifle eher, dass Luna überhaupt etwas gegen die Methode hat; sie will einfach nur mit Harry schlafen, so lange sie kann, bis sie schwanger wird."

"Hinterhältiger kleiner Teufel ...", kommentierte Daphne. "Nun, ich kann ihr wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen und wir teilen ihn bereits zu viert. Du hast ihn schon bei Fleur und Nymph geführt?"

"Natürlich. Fleur ist fasziniert und Nyms einziger Kommentar war, dass sie erstaunt ist, dass es so lange dauerte, bis Luna fragte."

Daphne nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay, also klingt das nicht nach einem Problem. Warum rufst du dafür an?"

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich, als sie Daphne wissend anstarrte. "Harry muss bereit sein."

Daphne's Grimasse zeigte, dass sie es endlich verstand. "Verfluche ihn und seine edle Art ... wer hätte gedacht, dass wir jemals konspirieren würden, um unseren Freund dazu zu bringen, mit einem anderen Mädchen schlafen zu wollen ... Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir das für ein paar Monate nicht einfach ignorieren können?"

"Du lebst die Hälfte der Zeit mit Luna", antwortete Hermine wieder lachend. "Wenn wir Harry nicht an Bord bringen, wird sie einfach nackt in unserem Bett auftauchen und Anspielungen hervorbringen, bis er erschöpft genug ist, um zuzustimmen!"

Daphne sah ihre Freundin erschrocken an. "Verdammt, du hast recht, sie würde das tun. Wir verwöhnen sie viel zu sehr."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals in der Lage gewesen bin, das Mädchen jemals abweisen zu können, wenn sie diese Augen auf mich richtet", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

"Keiner von uns", antwortete Daphne. "Okay, ich gebe mein Bestes. Warum ich?"

Hermine grinste und hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Daphne, Harry tut was immer du ihm sagst. Der Rest von uns hat ihn um die Finger gewickelt bis zu einem gewissen Grad, aber du könntest ihn genauso gut auspeitschen lassen. Für dich wird er winseln und eine Menge Aufhebens machen. Vielleicht zehn Minuten, dann wird er einbrechen. Fleur oder ich müssten wenigstens für eine Woche oder einen Monat an ihm arbeiten. Tonks würde ihm wahrscheinlich nachgeben und wir wären wieder auf Platz eins. "

Daphne schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. "Sicher ist es nicht so ausgeprägt von einem ..." Sie verstummte, als sie in den letzten Jahren anfing nachzudenken. "Wow, ist es wirklich, nicht wahr? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte meinem Namen noch einen weiteren Titel hinzufügen - Die-Frau-die-Harry-Potter-auspeitschte. Oder ich sollte einfach mehr Zeit in Potter Manor verbringen. Vielleicht kann ich Tracey überzeugen für ein paar Monate dorthin zu ziehen, während Luna schwanger ist oder zumindest versucht, schwanger zu werden. "

"Bis zu dir", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. "Das Letzte, was wir wollen, ist, dass deine Beziehung zu Tracey angespannt ist. Wir haben einen schönen Zeitplan, so wie er ist."

Daphne nickte dabei. "Einverstanden. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass bestimmte Nächte für jeden von uns reserviert sind." Sie beugte sich vor und drapierte eine Hand über Hermines eigene, als die Brünette zu dem Stapel Papiere vor ihr zurückkehrte. "Also kommst du bald nach Hause, Mine?"

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe noch so viel mehr zu sehen. Es wird ein paar Stunden dauern, denke ich."

"Hermine Granger Potter", sagte Daphne mit einem strengen Ton, "wirst du mir sagen, welcher Tag heute ist, bevor du deine endgültige Entscheidung triffst?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und rannte durch ihre innere Uhr. "Mittwoch, der 15."

Daphne streckte die Hand aus und tippte auf den Kalender auf dem Schreibtisch in der hintersten Ecke. "Hermine, Liebes, es ist der 16., sonst bekannt als ...?"

"Unser Jahrestag ...", murmelte Hermine, als ihr Gesicht verblasste. "Oh mein Gott! Wie spät ist es ?! Ich muss gehen! Wir müssen gehen! Der Papierkram kann bis morgen warten. Ich muss meiner Sekretärin sagen, dass ich nach Hause gehe. Ich muss es den Abteilungsleitern sagen. Daphne , lass uns gehen!"

Lachend stand Daphne auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Entspann dich, Mine, ich habe deiner Assistentin bereits gesagt, dass du unterwegs bist und wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, bevor die Party beginnt. Wir werden dein Kamin benutzen. Schnapp dir deine Sachen, Liebes." Hermine nickte und eilte zu ihrer Handtasche und den wenigen Sachen, die sie am Ende des Tages immer mit zurück ins Manor brachte. In weniger als zehn Sekunden stand sie neben Daphne am Feuergitter und schlug die Sperrrune in der Ecke. Bei ihrem Nicken nahm die Blondine eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie gleich darauf ins Feuer. Hermine nahm sich einen kurzen Moment Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor sie ihrem Partner in die glühenden grünen Flammen folgte.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen auf seine Couch fallen und rieb sich die Augen. Shiva sah von ihrem Buch auf und grinste. "Langer Tag im Büro, Kid?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Shiva hinüber. "Ich bin jetzt alt genug, dass „Kid" nicht mehr wirklich gilt, Mum."

"Tomayto, Tomahto", antwortete sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand.

"Du bist unmöglich", sagte Harry kichernd. "Ja, langer Tag. Ich denke, ich habe es endlich geschafft, die ersten Pläne für eine portable Version der Festung zu erstellen. Ich habe noch einen langen Weg vor mir, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich dieses Mal das richtige Konzept gefunden habe. Ich habe das Ding schon so lange angeguckt, aber meine Augen tun weh ... "Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf und griff zu seiner Tasche. "Oh, und ich habe von Millie in Sofia Bescheid bekommen. Sie hat Bilder von dem neuen Laden geschickt."

"Sie ist die Managerin dieses Ladens?" Fragte Shiva und sah sich die Fotos an, die Harry überreichte. Millicent stand mit weit gespreizten Armen vor der Tür und deutete auf das vordere Schaufenster. Direkt neben ihr stand Viktor Krum. "Sieht so aus, als würde das Geschäft gut laufen."

"Yeah, Viktor zu fragen, ob er helfen könnte, den Superman-Gürtel zu vermarkten, hat wirklich die Einnahmen gesprengt." Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er fortfuhr: "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das vor Jahren nicht getan habe ..."

Lily kam herein und reichte beiden Achseln einen Becher Kakao. "Hat Hermine nicht versucht, die professionellen Quidditch- Spieler dazu zu bringen, sie vor ein paar Jahren zu tragen?" Sie setzte sich neben Shiva und holte ein Tränke-Buch und einen roten Stift hervor. "Hmm, ich dachte, Daphne und ich hätten das im letzten Entwurf korrigiert", murmelte sie, beugte sich über das Buch und markierte ihre Korrekturen. "Benötigt einen neuen Verlag."

Harry ignorierte das Gemurmel seiner Mutter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, Mine hat versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, es als Sicherheitsvorschrift zu benutzen, aber zu viele haben sich darüber beschwert, dass es _„alle Risiken des Sports"_ beseitigt hat. "Jetzt, wo Viktor einen trägt, haben sie anscheinend ihre Meinung geändert."

"Hallo zusammen", sagte Tonks, als sie in den Raum tänzelte. Harry verdrehte die Augen und begann leise seinen Countdown zu starten. Gerade als er auf Null traf, fing Tonks 'Fuß sich auf dem Teppich ab und sie quietschte, als sie anfing nach vorne zu fliegen. Harry streckte nur seinen Arm aus, schnappte sie auf ihrem Weg zum Teppich und zog sie geschickt auf seinen Schoß. "Blöder Teppich. Das verdammte Ding hasst mich genauso wie dieses Trollbein in Grimmauldplatz", murmelte sie und starrte das fragliche Stück Polster an. "Danke für die Rettung, Wonder Boy."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und küsste ihre Stirn. "Gern geschehen, Nym."

"Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, ein wenig von meinen ungeschickten Füßen wegzubleiben. Am besten, sollte ich die nächsten Monate vorsichtig sein", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen und einem Augenzwinkern.

"Ich bezweifle, dass ein paar Monate viel dazu beitragen werden, dein Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, wenn die Jahre nichts getan haben, um zu helfen", erwiderte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Lily hielt inne und sah zu Tonks mit einer fragenden Neigung zu ihrem Kopf bevor sie Harry an funkelte.

"Also, hast du ihnen gesagt, dass wir zur Hochzeit eingeladen sind, Harry?" Fragte Tonks und vermied es Lilys Blick zu erwidern und verlor niemals ihr Grinsen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mum, Mutter, wir sind alle zu Millie und Viktors Hochzeit eingeladen. Eure Karte ist in meiner Tasche. Ich kann sie euch aber nicht geben, weil Hedwig sich darüber ärgern würde, dass sie keinen Boten spielen darf." Wie gerufen, flog die weiße Eule in den Raum und setzte sich auf den Arm des Stuhls, der ihren Kopf auf Harry richtete und in seine Tasche starrte. Er lachte und hielt es ihr entgegen, während Tonks kicherte und sich streckte, um Hedwig´s Flügel zu streicheln. "Hey, Mädchen, hast du heute irgendwas Spaßiges gemacht?"

Die Eule steckte ihren Kopf in die Tasche und schob Gegenstände herum, bis sie mit einem schicken gelben Brief herauskam. Sobald sie zur Luft kam, ließ sie den Brief in Tonks Schoß fallen und Schuhute Harry an, ihren Kopf zur Seite neigend. "Okay, okay, zuerst Geschäfte." Bevor Harry den ungeduldigen Vogel zufriedenstellen konnte, griff Tonks nach ihr und überreichte Hedwig die Einladung, die sie vorsichtig in ihre ausgestreckte Kralle klammerte und zu Shiva und Lily hinüberflog und den Brief zwischen den beiden fallen ließ. Gelächter ertönte von so ziemlich allen, als Hedwig amüsiert schuhute und zu Harry und Tonks zurückkehrte, die ihren Kopf liebevoll gegen Tonks Hand legten.

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen gegen den Vogel. "Gut jetzt?" Hedwig schuhute ihn an und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Okay, dann. Wer ist diese Schleiereule, die ich vor ein paar Tagen gesehen habe?" Hedwig bedeckte ihren Kopf mit ihrem Flügel und Harry grinste. "Ist er gut, huh? Nun, es ist sicherlich Platz im Schlafzimmer, wenn du dich entscheidest, ihn mitzunehmen." Hedwig funkelte ihn an und plusterte sich mit den Flügeln auf. "Sei nicht schnippisch, Mädchen, du nervst mich über meine Partnerinnen, also kann ich dich wegen deinen nerven." Hedwig drehte den Kopf und starrte auf die Wand. Mit einem letzten Schuhuhen flog sie davon.

"Sie wird irgendwann vorbeikommen", sagte Tonks mit einem Lachen, als sie einen Arm um Harrys Hals legte und seine Wange küsste. "Verehrer und Babys machen Frauen immer ein bisschen verrückt."

Harry schnaubte dabei. "Nun, dann muss ich sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, wenn du an diesen Punkt kommst, wenn du bedenkst, dass du schon halb wahnsinnig bist."

Tonks hob ihre Augenbrauen und ihr Haar wurde blau. "Nun, wenn ich halbwegs verrückt bin, bist du es komplett. Du kriegst das wirklich nicht mit, oder, Wonder Boy?"

"Nee, ich habe vor Jahren zugegeben, dass ich teilweise verrückt bin, Nym!" Antwortete Harry und küsste ihre Nase. Tonks verdrehte ihre Augen und Shiva schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Nym? Nyyymmmmm?" Fleurs musikalische Stimme schwebte in den Raum, gefolgt von der Veela selbst. "Ah, hier bist du! Ich habe geglaubt, dass wir das essen machen würden, bevor wir uns niederlassen?"

"Ich habe Ginny und die Zwillinge gebeten, alles zu schnappen", sagte Tonks und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Zwillinge? Ernsthaft?" Fleur stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte sie an. "Du vertraust den beiden Witzbolden unser Jubiläumsessen an?! Wenn ich mich nicht wegen meinem Zustands verwandeln dürfte, würde ich einen Feuerball auf dich werfen!"

"Mein Punkt", murmelte Tonks zu Harry, der ihre Augen verdrehte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn bei Fleur und bewegte Tonks genug, damit er sich aufrechter hinsetzen konnte. "Bist du krank, Liebes?"

"Krank? Warum denkst du das?" Fragte Fleur und hob ihren Kopf. Sie wandte sich wieder Tonks zu. "Ich hätte schwören können, dass wir ihm das heute morgen erzählt haben ..."

Tonks lachte, als Shiva ihren Kopf mit einem Stöhnen auf den Tisch knallte. "Das dachte ich mir auch, aber anscheinend ist Loverboy etwas begriffsstutziger, als wir erwartet hatten."

Harry warf einen Blick zwischen allen vier anwesenden Frauen. Shiva hatte immer noch ihren Kopf auf dem Tisch, Lily hielt ihre Hand über ihren Mund und unterdrückte offensichtlich ihr Lachen, Tonks 'Kichern schüttelte angenehm ihren Hintern gegen seine Brust und Fleur schaute zur Decke um Hilfe von oben zu bekommen. "Okay, was verpasse ich? Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas mit der Erweiterung abgelenkt war, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich etwas Großartiges ignoriert hätte."

"Kid", murmelte Shiva, hob ihren Kopf hoch und sah ihn mit Mitleid an. "Du bist noch unaufmerksamer als damals, wo ich dich kennengelernt habe."

"Sag es ihm nicht!" Sagte Tonks mit einem Grinsen. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Harry leicht. "Er ist süß und versucht es herauszufinden!"

"Ist er, ich werde dir das gewähren", sagte Fleur und rollte mit den Augen. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn auch kurz. Sie zog sich zurück und kräuselte sein Haar und sagte: "Die Kinder werden dich in kürzerster Zeit um den Finger gewickelt haben."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. "Nun ja, wenn ich nicht nein zu dir sagen kann, wie zum Teufel soll ich nein zu meinen Kindern sagen? Der Trick wird sein, sicherzustellen, dass sie wissen, dass ich nicht versuchen sollte, Hermine oder Daphne zu überlisten. "

"Oh, also so wie wir beim Shoppen sind?" Fragte Fleur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich meine natürlich, wenn einer von euch Nein sagt, dann werde ich das sowieso nicht zulassen! Ich sage nur, dass ihr beide weniger blendend und schreiend als Mine seid oder Daphne. Und du wirst wahrscheinlich beide die Kleinen wie mich erschrecken! "

Lily verlor schließlich ihren inneren Kampf und ließ ihr Lachen in tief rollenden Chellen ertönen. "Harry, Süßer, hör auf zu reden. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!"

"Das kannst du wieder sagen ...", murmelte Harry. "Wenigstens muss ich mir für ein paar Jahre keine Sorgen mehr um diesen Scheiß machen ..." Tonks und Fleur sahen sich das an und verdrehten die Augen.

Bevor irgendjemand noch etwas sagen konnte, flammte das Flohnetz- Werk grün auf und Daphne trat durch, gefolgt von Hermine. "Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht zu spät! Ich war so abgelenkt und ich wusste nicht einmal den Tag, geschweige denn die Zeit! Gibt es irgendetwas, dass ich tun muss? Gibt es etwas, was wir vergessen haben? Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich es vergessen. Jetzt etwas anderes! Der Job des Ministers wird noch hektischer als die U.T.Z.´s! "

"Mine, _mon amour,_ atme", sagte Fleur, während sie sich zu der hektischen Brünette bewegte. "Die Weasleys wurden entsandt, um das Essen vorzubereiten, und wir schickten Daphne, nachdem wir erwartet haben, dass du dich in deiner Arbeit vergräbst."

Hermine atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und nickte langsam. "Es gibt keine Feuer zu löschen?"

"Nun, da ist ein Feuer in meinen Lenden, aber ich denke, wir sollten warten, dass wir das bis heute Nacht ausstellen", sagte Tonks und hob ihre Hand mit einem breiten Grinsen und orangefarbenen Haaren.

Daphne stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon, Nymphadora? Wir sind weniger als eine Minute hier und du versuchst schon, uns ins Bett zu ziehen?"

"Nun, ich muss das Beste daraus machen", erwiderte Tonks, wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen und zwinkerte Hermine zu. "Muss ich tun, solange ich noch mobil bin! Naja ... meistens mobil ... minus dem Fallen und dem Stolpern und dem Hineinstoßen ..."

Fleur wischte sich eine Hand über das Gesicht und schlug Tonks spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. "Wir haben Monate, bevor das ein Problem ist, und selbst wenn, habe ich ein Buch für bessere Positionen. Ich bin sicher, dass Mine auch schon sehr versiert ist."

"Warte ...", sagte Hermine, als sie und Daphne beide mitten im Raum stehen blieben und ihre Augen bei Fleur und Tonks verengten.

Harry sah, wie sich das antwortende Grinsen des Metamorphmagus ausbreitete und Hermines Augen weiteten sich, kurz gefolgt von Daphne. "Okay, diese beiden begreifen das große Geheimnis in Momenten und ich sitze immer noch ratlos hier! Kommt schon, Leute! Jemand sagt mir was zur Hölle ich verpasse!"

Hermine lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und rannte zu Fleur, die sie für einen kurzen Moment an den Schultern hielt, bevor sie sie in eine feste Umarmung drückte. "Ihr seid schwanger!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Nym, Fleur", sagte Daphne mit einem ebenso großen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie herüber ging und sich vorbeugte, um Tonks zu umarmen. "Versucht nur ein paar Tage zu warten, bis wir Luna alles klar machen. Sie will es selbst versuchen und ich muss Harry erst noch überzeugen. Die kleine Blondine wird uns nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie weiß, dass ihr beide schon Schwanger seid." sie sagte kichern und zog sich zurück.

Inmitten all der Umarmungen und Geschrei konnte Harry nur da sitzen und mit weit geöffnetem Mund starren, er könnte sogar mit einem Metamorphmagus verwechselt werden. Er machte ein seltsames Geräusch in seiner Kehle, als die Mädchen anfingen miteinander zu plaudern. Hermine fand ihre Hände in Fleurs eigener Hand und hielt sich über den Bauch des größeren Mädchens, während Daphne sich bei Tonks niederließ, um mehr praktische Dinge wie Farben für die Kinderzimmer zu besprechen und ob Dobby sich unbeaufsichtigt um die Kinder kümmern sollte. Es dauerte gut fünf Minuten, bis Harry endlich seinen Mund schließen konnte und noch drei, bevor die Trockenheit so weit zurückging, dass er Worte formte. Schließlich schluckte Harry laut und schaute sehr, sehr langsam zwischen Tonks und Fleur. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und fragte vorsichtig: "Ich werde ... Vater!?"

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als seine Familie lachte und um ihn herum nickte. "Ich werde Vater!" Er lachte mit ihnen und schlang seine Arme um Tonks und zog sie so fest an seine Brust, wie er es wagte. "Ich werde Vater!" Tonks kreischte als er sie umarmte und die anderen begannen ihre Köpfe zu schütteln.

"Endlich hast du es herausgefunden, Kid", sagte Shiva grinsend. "Sie haben es erst seit zehn Minuten diskutiert."

"Wen kümmert's! Ich werde Vater! Zweimal! Und -" Harry unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und runzelte die Stirn. "Warte ... Daph ... was war das mit Luna?"

Daphne's leere und wackelnde Augenbrauen waren die Antwort genug. Harry stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück. Er streckte einen Arm aus und ergriff Fleur, der sie und Tonks zurück in Deckung zog und ihn aus dem Raum schützte. "Mütter meiner Kinder, beschützt mich vor den wahnsinnigen Blondinen!" Der Raum brach in Gelächter aus und Harry hielt einfach seine Schilde und betete um die Kraft, um seine geistige Gesundheit in den kommenden Monaten aufrecht zu erhalten.

So oder so, seine Familie würde ihm helfen, alles auszuarbeiten. Immerhin ... würde er Vater werden!


End file.
